La Senda de Naruto Sennin
by Aldevar
Summary: U.A. - Luego de su batalla con Pain, un suceso trágico hace que Naruto se replantee su vida y emprenda una cruzada de un solo hombre para traer la paz al mundo ninja. Tercer Arco en desarrollo.
1. Chapter 1

_¿Qué hacer cuando el tiempo, simplemente, no alcanza?_

 _Cuando tuviste años, y ya no quedan sino minutos._

 _Cuando ni siquiera se te permite decir adios…_

(Konoha, día del la invasión de Pain)

Toda su confianza quedó destrozada ante la vista de su aldea destrozada, sólo un cráter árido y alrededor, destrucción. Su senjutsu le permite sentir las energías de todos… de casi todos.

 _Kakashi sensei? Tsunade Obaa-chan?_

Pero no hay tiempo de dudas, al frente se alza el enemigo, el destructor, el cazador, el asesino…

 _Jiraiya…_

La lucha es encarnizada, las fuerzas abrumadoras. Todo Konoha observa como aquel despreciado se planta en defensa de todos, blandiendo una fuerza incomparable. No recuerdan un enfrentamiento de tal magnitud, no desde que el último gran héroe pereció en manos del enemigo más terrible de todos, la bestia de nueve colas.

Y ahora es el portador del legendario Kyubi, el carcelero, el monstruo, quien pretende hacer lo imposible.

Y la batalla prosigue, los enemigos caen, también los aliados. Pero el chico tampoco puede.

Pain es más fuerte que nadie, simplemente el más fuerte. Las leyendas hablan de la inconmensurable fuerza del primer portador de aquellos ojos, y su heredero demuestra que deben ser ciertas, que debe ser un dios.

Naruto cae, derrotado, inmovilizado. Y el miedo de los que ven es demasiado, paralizante. ¿Quién podría hacerle frente a un dios?

Y asi, cientos de ojos sólo miran, porque han visto la muerte y a su portador, porque nadie quiere morir por nada, cuando ya nada puede hacerse. Debe ser el destino, y es inútil enfrentarse al destino.

Pero no ella, porque ella ya ha visto que el destino puede ser doblegado. Y no hay tiempo para dudar.

Y así, ante la mirada incrédula de Naruto, Hinata interviene, más radiante y decidida que nunca.

La pelea es corta, y el enemigo implacable.

¿Cómo podría la heredera Hyuga vencer a Pain, al lider de Akatsuki?

Hinata no es tonta, sabe que no tiene oportunidad, pero cree en Naruto: tal vez lograr liberarlo, tal vez darle el tiempo para que alguien más fuerte que ella pueda intervenir, salvándolo, por lo que cada segundo ganado cuenta…

Y Naruto no sabe porqué ella lucha, cuando los demás le dan la espalda, hasta que oye las palabras que nunca creyó llegar a oír, por que en un mundo en que sólo ha recibido rechazo y desprecio, hay alguien que lo ama.

Y Pain se da cuenta, y ve en los ojos de Naruto lo que una vez el mismo sintió: el miedo a la perdida, a que te sea arrebatado lo más importante en tu presencia, sin poder hacer nada.

 _Yahiko_

Y la remata en el suelo, sin contemplaciones, innecesariamente. Violencia sin sentido.

Porque antes de que Naruto deba rendir su vida en aras de su objetivo, debe comprender. Porque Pain no es el villano, no es el enemigo a vencer: porque el enemigo es la guerra, la violencia del hombre, la ambición de las naciones; porque esa violencia que le arrebató a Yahiko y lo condenó a ensuciar sus manos con la sangre de culpables e inocentes, que lo obligó a tomar la vida de su maestro y cobijar a monstruos, asesinos y parias terminará cuando su plan sea completado, cuando su sangrienta senda lo lleve a la paz verdadera, cuando Akatsuki logre su objetivo.

Porque es la senda de Rikudo Sennin, la que ha elegido para si mismo, una senda que lo consumirá…

Pero Naruto enfurece, se libera. Su ira lo ciega y la bestia se levanta, hambrienta de venganza.

En su prisión, obra del Chibaku Tensei, Naruto llega al límite e intenta lo impensable: si libera a la bestia de su prisión logrará lo que él no pudo; pero alguien interviene…

 _El héroe… Papá…_

Y la verdad, finalmente la verdad. Su nombre, su herencia, el verdadero enemigo.

Y la batalla prosigue, pero Pain ya no es rival, su fuerza ya no existe, entre Naruto y la bestia lo han debilitado. Sólo queda el original, tal como le indicó su maestro en su póstumo mensaje. La lucha debe terminar.

Finalmente se encuentran. La verdad lo ha preparado para su encuentro con Nagato, el asesino. Pero ya no es la ira la que habla, es la comprensión y la esperanza. Esperanza de que las enseñanzas de Ero-Sennin, de que sus sueños no fuesen simples ilusiones. Porque a través del perdón, Naruto finalmente ha alcanzado una nueva comprensión del mundo y la madurez de ser quien ni Nagato ni Minato pudieron, ser el _niño de la profecia_ y traer verdadera paz al mundo ninja. Y Nagato comprende.

Y le deja un último regalo, uno que terminará de consumir su propia vida, porque ya ha conocido a aquel que terminará su tarea, quien seguirá el camino de Rikudo; _Rinne Tensei_ , y los que han caído, vuelven a la vida. Y entonces se da cuenta, y le pide a Konan, el ángel de dios, que le deje a solas con él:

\- Naruto, todos aquellos que han muerto durante mi ataque a Konoha han revivido, pero no puedo hacer nada por los demás... -reflexiona un momento y dice- Quiero que tengas mis ojos.

\- Pero…

\- Estoy muriendo y necesitarás mi fuerza para terminar lo que no pude, sobre todo si pretendes terminar con el ciclo de venganza, necesitaras una fuerza aún mayor que la que llevas, eso es lo que te ofrezco.

\- No los quiero, no pretendo alcanzar la paz por la lucha constante, me basta con mi fuerza y la de mis amigos.

\- No te engañes, la senda que tomarás de ahora en adelante es una de soledad, crecerás tanto que los que te rodean te verán con otros ojos, y aunque no lo quieras se alejarán de ti, no por miedo, sino porque te sentirán diferente a ellos.

\- He vivido así toda mi vida, pero aún así he logrado hacer buenos amigos…

 _Amigos… Hinata…_

\- No comprendes, si te juzgan como un demonio sin conocerte, pueden llegar a abrirte su corazón cuando te acercas a ellos y verte como eres realmente, pero si te ven como un ser superior, mientras más te conozcan más los abrumarás, serás cada vez más brillante y finalmente los enceguecerás.

\- Pero Konan…

\- Ella es el mejor ejemplo de lo que te digo. A pesar de conocernos desde niños, desde que manifesté el poder de mis ojos no ha dejado de verme diferente, hasta el punto de la veneración; es sólo el recuerdo de Yahiko y el deseo de lograr nuestra meta lo que la ha mantenido a mi lado, incluso mi propia esencia la ha contaminado y no tiene a nadie en éste mundo, se ha aislado como yo lo he hecho, fue en un tiempo mi amiga, pero ahora es más mi seguidora, mi sirviente.

\- ¡Pero voy a probarte que soy capaz de hacer las cosas diferente, dattebayo! No necesito tus ojos.

\- Entiendo… (una tos seca y persistente le impide seguir hablando)

Naruto se despide de ambos, sabiendo que no los volverá a ver, pero Nagato le advierte:

\- Naruto, la muchacha que intervino en nuestra pelea, en la aldea.

\- Su nombre es Hinata (responde extrañado).

\- Su vida se está consumiendo…

\- ¿Cómo puedes saberlo?

\- El metal de las lanzas que utilicé para atacarlos no sólo me permiten imbuir mi chakra en cuerpos ajenos, sino sentir el de quienes las reciben a fin de poder paralizar su propio sistema interno, fue por eso que te pude inmovilizar y que te liberaste cuando un chakra extraño intervino.

\- El Kyubi...

\- Aún hay residuos en tu cuerpo y el de ella, por eso sé que a la muchacha no le queda tiempo.

\- Debo irme, ¡ahora!

Pero Naruto desfallece y cae. Nagato pide a Konan que comparta de su chakra a Naruto, a fin de que reaccione y pueda regresar a la destruida aldea. Al minuto, Naruto despierta y, sin decir nada, corre.

Dirigiéndose a Konan, Nagato le ordena con su último aliento que destruya sus ojos, ya que no confía en Madara y sabe el valor de un dojutsu, incluso en su cuerpo sin vida. Finalmente, cumplida su tarea, Konan se retira llevando los cuerpos de sus difuntos amigos, decidida a dejar Akatsuki para siempre.

Impulsado por lo que ha oído, Naruto corre desesperado, seguro que si logra llegar podrá salvarla.

Cansado, con la vista nublada por la fatiga, percibe los chakras de algunos ninjas de Konoha en los alrededores, pero los ignora, apremiado por el poco tiempo que tiene.

Pero el tiempo, simplemente, no alcanza…

Tantas cosas que decir, tantas oportunidades perdidas, para finalmente saber que no puedes salvarlos a todos.

Que a pesar de todo, aún hay alguien a quien le fallaste, alguien que siempre creyó en ti.

Porque en medio de las ruinas de lo que alguna vez fue la aldea de Konoha, la aldea escondida entre las hojas, del país del Fuego, rodeada de curiosos y rostros desconocidos, junto a una arrodillada Sakura, sumida en llanto y con sus manos ensangrentadas, y con sus ojos, otrora hermosos, mirando al vacío...

.

.

.

...yace el cuerpo sin vida de Hinata Hyuga.

.

.

.

.

¿Qué hacer cuando ni siquiera se te permite decir adiós?

* * *

Nota del autor:

Saludos. Después de unos años parasitando bellas historias de este portal, que me encontré por mi no tan secreta afición al Naruhina, me he decidido ha hacer mi aporte a la comunidad, de la mano de mi primer fanfic.

He estado masticando la historia por un par de semanas, y ya tengo en mi cabeza planteada la mayoría de ella. Sólo advertir que se viene larga.

Planteo una de las clásicas historias de "¿que hubiera pasado si?", una historia alterna detonada por 2 hechos: la muerte de Hinata y la decisión de Nagato de destruir sus ojos, y pienso desahogar en esta historia aquellos detalles del manga que no me terminaron de convencer o que me habría gustado fuesen diferentes (que para eso es un fanfic).

A quienes lean, gracias. A los que critiquen, idem. A todos, rueguen a Kami que no se quede la obra inconclusa o en hiatus permanente, que hay muchas buenas historias que para decepción de su servidor han llegado a tan fatídico estado. Mi admiración a quienes crean obras kilométricas y son capaces de llevarlas a buen término, y aspiro a lo mismo.

Y, obviamente, la historia original y sus personajes pertenecen al ya celebrísmo Masashi Kishimoto, así que los méritos de ello a quien corresponda.


	2. Chapter 2

_Es mi turno de ser egoista…_

 _Estoy aquí porque quiero…_

 _Porque te amo, Naruto-kun…_

 _Esas no tenían que ser tus últimas palabras, Hinata._

La noche había caído sobre los humeantes restos de Konoha, mientras los sobrevivientes la catástrofe reunían las provisiones que podían y se reunían en carpas, refugios improvisados y alrededor de las pocas edificaciones que sobrevivieron al ataque.

En medio de gentes de rostros cansados, pero aún animosos, corría un chunin ataviado con su ropa de reglamento, un antiestético corte de cabello y unas pobladas cejas, aún preocupado por los sentimientos que debían embargar a sus compañeros, principalmente a su estoico compañero de equipo.

Con porte marcial, se detiene a las afueras de una tienda que luce las insignias de los capitanes anbus y los jefes de los clanes ninja de la aldea, convertida en improvisada sede de mando, levantada en el mismo lugar donde una vez se alzó imponente la así llamada Torre Hokage.

\- ¡Rock Lee reportándose, Señor!

\- Por favor, Lee, no es necesaria tanta formalidad, menos en la situación en que estamos.

\- ¡Pero mi maestro siempre nos ha enseñado a ser respetuosos con nuestros superiores, en especial con alguien de su altura, Kakashi-dono!

\- No entiendo a qué te refieres con "altura", y hazme el favor de omitir el -dono, déjalo en -san, o si quieres, Kakashi a secas. Es más, creo que prefiero lo último. Sobre todo ahora…

\- Usted es el único a quien Gay-sensei considera su igual, no me pida irrespetarlo, Kakashi-san.

\- ¿Te han dicho que eres extraño? ¿Y tu maestro aún más?

\- ¡Todo el tiempo, Señor!

\- Mejor baja el volumen y entrega tu informe.

\- Gay-sensei ha organizado la patrulla perimetral y todas las guardias fronterizas, con excepción de la de Iwagakure, han sido ya convocadas para reforzar la defensa de la aldea. Shikaku-dono se ha encargado de la recolección y reparto de suministros, junto con el clan Inuzuka; Kiba-san y Akamaru han partido como correo con la petición de ayuda al Señor Feudal, además de solicitar pueda concurrir para poder solucionar el problema de la ausencia de Godaime Hokage, debería estar de vuelta durante la mañana; sus ninken (los suyos, Kakashi-san) solicitaron acompañar al mensajero como escolta y Gay-sensei los autorizó; Gay-sensei manda a decir que no se preocupe por nada y que no necesita mandar al relevo de medianoche para la patrulla, que él es perfectamente capaz de cubrirlo con los chunin ya asignados y que además cuentan con la ayuda de Gamabunta-sama y sus sapos, que cubren toda la periferia y el bosque que rodea la aldea…

\- ¿Todavía no se han marchado los sapos? Naruto debería ya haberlos mandado de vuelta, no es bueno abusar de las invocaciones.

\- Los mayores ya se han ido, pero Gamabunta-sama y sus subordinados han insistido en quedarse, parecen preocupados… (Lee duda un momento, luego pregunta) ¿que ha sido de Naruto-san?

\- El baka no ha querido apartarse de cuerpo de la Hyuga (responde Sai, que acaba de llegar).

\- Por favor, no se irrespetuoso del dolor de un amigo, o tendré que hacerlo comprender a golpes.

Lee mira a Sai enojado, y tras una leve inclinación (y una muy pronunciada reverencia a Kakashi) se retira, pero el ninja copia lo ataja antes de que se aleje, y pregunta, preocupado:

\- ¿Donde está Neji? No lo he visto rondado la tienda donde se encuentra…, ya sabes…, ella.

\- Es... extraño. Creí que estallaría en ira cuando nos enteramos de su muerte, pero simplemente se quedó quieto, como ausente. Gay-sensei sugirió que nos apresuráramos para que él pudiera ver a su prima, pero Neji-san insistió en que era más importante revisar los alrededores y asegurarnos que no quedasen enemigos ocultos. Por eso terminamos por no entrar en la aldea y patrullamos. En uno de mis descansos lo encontré y traté de hablarle, pero Neji-san se veía muy afectado, me dijo que lo que sentía era vergüenza, pero sé que hay algo más. Finalmente, antes de venir con el informe, supe que había salido a encontrarse con la comitiva de Hiashi-sama, que ya debería estar por regresar a la aldea.

\- Bien, puedes retirarte, Lee-kun.

-¡Hai!

\- Sai, informa.

\- Danzo-sama ha organizado una partida de anbu raíz tratando de dar caza a Pain y sus acompañantes, ahora que los suponen derrotados.

\- ¿Acaso pretende atraparlos y presentarse como el vengador la villa, ganar puntos ante los civiles y el Señor Feudal?

\- Supongo que su verdadero interés es el Rinnegan.

\- Pero sólo es una suposición, ¿cierto? Si estuvieras seguro esa cosa en tu lengua no te permitiría decirme nada.

\- Bien lo sabe, Hatake Kakashi-san.

\- ¿Y qué hay del resto?

\- Shizune-san, acompañada de Ino-san y la fea se han hecho cargo del cuidado de la Hokage (o lo que queda de ella), Tenzo-san y un par de escuadrones anbu custodian el hospital improvisado para evitar cualquier atentado a la persona de la Hokage, ahora que está indefensa. Shizune-san no tiene ni idea de cuando podría estar recuperada Tsunade-san, ni siquiera si podrá volver a tomar su cargo.

\- Entonces la situación es tan mala como podría esperarse. Bien, ahora quiero que uses tus invocaciones de tinta y vayas a la brevedad a Sunagakure, explica la situación al Kazekage, personalmente, y solicita ayuda, suministros, personal médico e ingenieros solamente. No queremos que piensen que nuestra fuerza militar se ha visto mermada de alguna forma.

\- ¿Desconfía de la Arena?

\- Desconfío de aquellos que tienen espías en ella.

\- Danzo-sama no querrá que me aleje, menos si se trata de traer ayuda que podría ser contraria a sus intereses.

\- No necesitas ocultarle nada, cuéntale todo lo que me haz dicho y la misión que te he encargado, pero parte lo antes posible.

-¡Hai, Kakashi-san!

Luego que Sai desaparece en una nube de humo, Kakashi ingresa a la tienda-base. Yamanaka Inoichi se acerca, habiendo escuchado todo:

\- Kakashi, ¿crees que sea prudente que Danzo se entere de nuestro estado de debilidad? Podría intentar tomar el poder por la fuerza. A todos nos resultó evidente la ausencia de sus anbu raíz durante el ataque, por lo que su fuerza está intacta, a diferencia de los nuestros, que aunque vivos están agotados y desorganizados.

\- Justamente por eso debe enterarse, para que comprenda que no necesita actuar violentamente ya que el Señor Feudal probablemente le favorezca, sobre todo con Tsunade-sama neutralizada.

\- Los jefes de las divisiones armadas de la villa, los jounin y los líderes de los clanes te apoyan, si quieres podrías ser Hokage en este mismo momento, necesitamos un líder.

\- ¿Podría proponer a Gai? Las crisis son más lo suyo, mira lo bien que se las ha apañado con lo de la vigilancia.

\- Tarde o temprano tendrás que serlo, ninguno más llega a tu nivel de renombre o fuerza, y Tsunade no será eterna.

\- Eso tal vez era ayer, hoy tenemos un nuevo héroe.

\- Uno demasiado joven aún, y que se encuentra abrumado por la pena.

\- Pero lo superará, al menos ya tiene la admiración y gratitud de la gente de la aldea, dale un par de años y dejará al Cuarto en vergüenza. Además, Inoichi, reconoce que se vería ridícula la escultura de un Hokage enmascarado. Y es sabido que los Hokages no tienen tiempo libre para la "lectura recreativa".

\- Idiota.

\- Y el mejor.

\- Ahora nos queda otro problema con el que lidiar: los Hyuga. Invaden Konoha, destruyen todo y la única víctima importante resulta ser la heredera del clan más grande de la Villa, quien en ese mismo momento resultaba ser la Hyuga de mayor rango en la aldea. Se lo tomarán personal, Kakashi.

\- No creo. Me temo incluso, si lo que Kurenai nos ha contado es cierto, que lo tomen como algo beneficioso.

\- ¿Y porqué sería eso algo malo?

\- Por Naruto. Por lo que he llegado a saber de lo sucedido, él y Hinata intercambiaron algunas palabras antes de que ella fuera derribada y la bestia hiciera el intento de liberarse.

\- Y lo que sea que ella le haya dicho debe ser de suma importancia, considerando las circunstancias del caso.

\- ¡Exacto! Si te enfrentas a un ser de un poder abrumador como el líder de Akatsuki y pierdes tiempo y concentración hablándole a un tercero, lo que digas debe ser de una gravedad tal que no puede esperar ni arriesgarte a que dicha información se pierda en caso de muerte, como terminó siéndolo.

\- Entonces es posible que Naruto lleve con él algún secreto de vital importancia para los Hyuga.

\- O peor, conociendo a los Hyuga, podría ser algo sucio o siniestro que lo predisponga contra ellos o los vuelva su enemigo.

\- Lo que terminaría o con la pérdida de los Hyuga, o la de Naruto, o la de ambos, Kakashi.

\- Mejor me armo de valor para hablar con mi discípulo y aclaro el asunto, que no estamos para estas preocupaciones.

Finalmente, ambos se despiden y Kakashi, saliendo de la tienda, se dirige a paso lento al encuentro del nuevo héroe de la aldea, esperando solucionar todo.

Aunque el tramo no resultaba largo, Kakashi se tomaba un largo tiempo en recorrererlo, a fin de poder ordenar sus ideas. Resultaba evidente que tenía que ser cuidadoso con sus palabras: todavía recordaba el estado de conmoción en que Naruto se había sumido cuando aconteció la muerte de Jiraiya, y lo sucedido ahora superaba en varios sentidos lo anterior: Hinata era joven, resultaba evidente la simpatía que profesaba a Naruto desde su infancia, había muerto ante sus ojos, mientras intentaba ayudarlo, y estaban también esas benditas palabras que nadie había escuchado y que podían transformarse en una bomba.

Cuando finalmente llegó a su destino, levantó la mirada y pudo observar la escena: algunos Hyugas de la rama secundaria, demasiado mayores para ser ninjas en servicio, flanqueaban los alrededores de la tienda funeraria (suponía que eran aquellos que habían sido dejados cuidando la Mansión Hyuga, ya que el resto de los no combatientes habían sido evacuados y todavía continuaban contenidos en los refugios de la montaña) y unos pocos ninjas del clan, heridos en su mayoría y recostados junto a la entrada, aún en actitud desafiante por haber sido desplazados por aquel que velaba a la princesa caída.

En el interior de la tienda funeraria, aunque ya más calmado, todavía se sentía el amenazante chakra del portador del Kyubi, manteniendo fuera al resto del mundo, aislado en su propio dolor…

Hasta que escuchó una voz, dentro: Sakura.

Recordó lo que había visto cuando regresó a la aldea, pisándole los talones a Naruto, a quien había salido a buscar:

 _La llegada del Héroe había sido silenciosa, su rostro cansado y demacrado evidenciaba la ferocidad del combate, pero algo resaltaba sobre toda la escena: un par de tímidas lágrimas que se asomaban de sus ojos, sólo esas dos, como si el joven estuviese conteniendo todos sus sentimientos en esos otrora hermosos ojos azules, ahora ensombrecidos con la suma de sentimientos que pugnaban con estallar…_

 _Pena, tristeza, vacío, ira, rabia._

 _Y ese par de lágrimas, que se negaba a limpiar, habían burlado la férrea vigilancia de su carcelero._

 _Observó la sangre en la ropa de Hinata, vio la misma sangre en las manos de Sakura y no pudo evitar pensar que su compañera de equipo resultaba indigna de tocarla. No pudo evitar recordar ese día, ya lejano, en que había tomado esa sangre y jurado sobre ella una venganza que no le pertenecía; nunca supo como ahora el porqué lo había hecho: Hinata siempre significó para él más de lo que habría creído._

 _Y ahora yacía muerta, y su declaración quedaría para siempre sin respuesta._

 _Pensó en los culpables,_

 _En Nagato, a quien había terminado perdonando._

 _En Sakura, quien no había logrado salvarla._

 _En los malditos Hyugas, que no habían mostrado más que desprecio por el ser más luminoso del mundo._

 _En toda la aldea, que la había dejado saltar al ruedo, a su muerte, sin levantar una mano para apoyarla._

 _En si mismo, porque si él, el paria, no existiera, ella viviría._

 _Y vivirían sus padres, y viviría su padrino...y ella…_

 _Y sólo dos palabras silenciosas surgieron de sus labios: "Hinata-chan"; y apretó sus labios, impidiendo que los gritos que quería dar se escaparán, perturbando la paz que veía en esas dos perlas blancas que miraban al vacío del cielo, de un atardecer que caía sobre los restos humeantes de Konoha._

 _Se inclinó para cerrar los suaves parpados de la princesa caída, y la yema de sus dedos quemaba al contacto. Cerró la cremallera de su chaqueta y colgó sobre el delicado cuello la banda que la identificaba como una ninja de Konoha, que descansaba junto a su cuerpo: ella era un ninja, y debía irse como tal. Y la levantó en sus brazos, lentamente, sintiendo su aún tibio cuerpo, una calidez que comenzaba a extinguirse, abandonando el mundo para siempre. Y solo caminó, sordo a las palabras de consuelo de una afligida Sakura, que veía como su amigo y hermano se perdía, caminando y llevando a cuestas su derrota, con delicadeza, como si ella fuera a quebrarse._

 _Caminó unos momentos, rodeado de curiosos y dolientes, nuevos simpatizantes cuyas palabras de aliento y gratitud morían ante la escena. Nadie le disputó a su princesa, los Hyuga que llegaban simplemente miraban y bajaban la cabeza, algunos sollozos perdidos y menos dolor del que se merecía la heredera caída, pensaba Naruto._

 _Y llegó a una tienda recién puesta, y como un gigante su dolor entró con la pareja, echando a todos los de la tienda, y la princesa fue depositada en una camilla blanca, con suavidad, sobre un lecho indigno de ella, pero no importaba, ya no importaba. El tiempo se había definitivamente acabado._

 _Se sentó junto a ella._

 _Allí, él y sus recuerdos, en soledad._

 _Y sobre el cuerpo ya frío de Hyuga Hinata, el héroe lloró._

.

.

.

Sakura no sabía cómo se había armado de valor para confrontar a su compañero de equipo. Había llegado a la tienda funeraria porque tenía un deber que cumplir, pero la presencia de Naruto simplemente la abrumaba. Cuando ambos se habían ido dejándola, ignorada, sola con su fracaso, no se había atrevido a seguirlos, prefiriendo asistir a los heridos (entre ellos, su maestra y líder de la aldea), convenciéndose así misma que aún podía ser útil, que había hecho todo lo posible. Pero era una mala mentirosa, y su convicción moría al recordar los ojos apagados de Naruto. Y dolía.

Hinata le había dejado sus últimas palabras, un mensaje póstumo para el salvador de la aldea. Se lo debía a Naruto, conocía sus propias faltas y la avergonzaban, sentía que podía haber hecho más, pero en su momento no lo creyó necesario, y ahora el arrepentimiento le quemaba.

Así que entraría, diría lo que tenía que decir y aceptaría lo que su amigo y hermano tuviese para arrojarle a la cara.

\- Naruto, necesito hablar contigo… ¿Naruto?, por favor, mírame.

Naruto alzó su vista hacia ella.

Sólo habían pasado un par de horas, pero parecía como si años de dolor se hubiesen posado sobre los hombros de su compañero. Los rastros de las lágrimas mal enjugadas y los ojos cansados y entrecerrados, los hombros caídos y las manos temblorosas eran muestra evidente de ello. No la recibía con una sonrisa, ya no, sólo una mueca forzada y nada más.

Hasta que al fin se animó a hablar.

\- No deseo hablar contigo.

\- Lo siento por todo, pero tengo algo que decirte y no me iré hasta que lo escuches (decisión en su voz)…Oye…..¡NARUTOOOO!

Indignado, Naruto se levanta y toma a Sakura del brazo, empujándola fuera de la tienda. Una vez fuera, le responde:

\- ¡No te permito gritar aquí!

\- Pero…

\- Pero nada, di rápido lo que viniste a decir y vete.

\- No seas injusto, no tengo la culpa de nada.

\- No me hagas hablar, que en este momento eres a quien más odio de todos los que se encuentran aquí.

\- (sollozando) ¡Naruto, hice todo lo que pude por salvarla!

\- Sabes que no hablo de eso…

\- (con miedo, pregunta) ¿A qué...te refieres?

\- A que la viste saltar a la pelea y no hiciste nada por ayudarla.

\- ¡Y qué podría haber hecho, ah! ¡Ni tú pudiste hacer nada!

\- ¿Y esa cosa en tu frente, creiste que no me daría cuenta?

Con mano temblorosa, Sakura rosa su frente, y en medio de sollozos, responde.

\- ¿Desde cuándo lo sabes? ¿Cómo lo sabes?

\- Mi senjutsu me permite sentir chakras e identificarlos, crees que no notaría el Byakugo en ti, lo que no sé es desde cuando.

\- Más de un año, Tsunade-shishio me lo enseñó, creyó que con mi control de chakra tenía grandes posibilidades de poder usarlo.

\- ¿Y todas la veces que estuvimos en problemas, nunca se te ocurrió recurrir a eso, ah?

\- Necesita un tiempo largo para cargarse…

\- Pero ya está completo, y aún así decidiste sólo mirar. No me veas de esa forma, sé perfectamente lo que esa cosa es capaz de hacer, ya he visto a Obaa-san pelear.

\- ¡Siento mucho haberte dejado sólo, pero no creí…!

\- ¡NO ME IMPORTA QUE ME HAYAS DEJADO A LOS GUSANOS, TODA MI MALDITA VIDA HA SIDO IGUAL, PERO NO DEBISTE ABANDONARLA A ELLA!

.

.

.

.

\- Habla Sakura, no me interesa tu arrepentimiento, no ahora.

En medio de sollozos y luchando contra sus ganas de salir corriendo, Sakura se sobrepone a la vergüenza y mira nuevamente a Naruto. Los que se encontraban cerca se han retirado a una prudente distancia, temerosos de la evidente ira del portador del Kyubi (incluso Kakashi, quien sólo observa oculto en las sombras, pero listo para intervenir en caso de ser necesario).

\- Hinata me pidió que te diera un mensaje…

-¿Cuándo?

\- Tu sabes, antes... de...eso…

\- Su muerte (ira en su voz).

\- Se trata de lo que te dijo, ya sabes, durante la pelea con Pain.

\- ¿Te lo dijo?

\- No, y creo que nadie más lo sabe, aparte de ti, claro.

\- Continúa.

\- Dijo que por favor la perdonaras, que no quiso que te sintieras triste u obligado de alguna forma, pero debía hacerlo y no podía irse sin que lo supieras. Y que gracias por todo y que lo sentía mucho. ¿Qué es lo que tenía que sentir?

\- Supongo que el tener que irse…

Naruto se da la vuelta para volver a la tienda, pero antes le dice a Sakura:

\- No creas que te voy a agradecer por darme su mensaje, sé que lo has hecho más por ti misma.

\- No digas eso, Naruto, sabes que estaré aquí por si necesitas apoyo.

\- Sólo dime, ¿porqué no hiciste nada, teniendo eso a tu disposición?

Sakura se queda en silencio apartando la mirada. Luego, en voz baja, avergonzada, responde:

\- Es por Sasuke… puedo llegar a necesitarlo cuando volvamos a encontrarlo, y toma mucho tiempo prepararlo… no se si tendré otra oportunidad… y no creí que pasara ésto…

\- Siempre Sasuke, ¿verdad?, veo que tu egoísmo sigue ahí, como siempre... adiós.

Sakura huye del lugar, mientras Naruto vuelve a paso firme a la tienda funeraria, pero algo lo detiene en seco. A veinte metros, corriendo en dirección a donde descansa el cuerpo de Hinata, se acercan Kurenai-sensei, escoltada por Shino y Shikamaru sosteniendo en brazos a la hija de su maestro.

Sinceramente no esperaba encontrarlos aún, confiado en que los ciudadanos en los refugios serían aún ignorantes de lo acontecido hace unas horas, probablemente Shino le ha llevado la noticia a su sensei. Kurenai llora, y al llegar a él sólo le dirige una mirada y continúa hacia adentro, sus ojos aun más rojos y su pelo desordenado, Shikamaru detrás con la bebé.

Shino se detiene junto a Naruto y lo observa. Incómodo, éste lo saluda por su nombre, esperando algún reproche por su parte en los eventos acontecidos, pero la respuesta de Shino lo descoloca totalmente:

\- Veo que finalmente me reconoces (dice con seriedad).

\- Eto…

\- Digo que resulta inusual que notes mi presencia. Normalmente en similares circunstancias te pasaría desapercibido. Tu saludo se aparta de tu habitual grosería hacia mi persona.

-¿Grosería?

\- Tu tendencia a ignorarme.

\- Disculpa, pero no creo que sea el momento de reclamarme algo así.

\- Era una broma, Naruto-san, sólo trataba de animarte (continúa, igual de serio). Comprendo una parte de tus sentimientos, yo mismo me encuentro afligido por ellos. Sin embargo, es totalmente innecesario una efusividad exagerada de los mismos. Además, a Hinata no le gustaría verte en tal estado.

\- No dirías lo mismo si hubieras visto como fueron las cosas.

\- En cierta manera vi como se desarrolló todo. Es más, todos los que nos encontrábamos en al aldea fuimos parte de ello. Además, aunque no lo creas, no eres el que más siente su pérdida.

\- Pero ella…, a mi…

\- Debo suponer que te dijo acerca de sus sentimientos.

\- ¿Pero cómo…

\- La mayoría de nuestros compañeros de generación lo intuía, en sí resultaba bastante evidente, y a pesar de la impresión que muchos tenían de mi compañera de equipo, siempre fue una kunoichi dedicada y competente; no se habría puesto en peligro vital sin solucionar algo tan importante para ella.

\- ¿Tanto así?

\- Naruto, sus sentimientos hacia tu persona eran tal vez lo más importante para ella.

\- Me siento horrible.

\- Al contrario, debes sentirte orgulloso, obtuviste algo que muchos ambicionamos y pocos logran realmente.

\- ¿Qué cosa? ¿que alguien te quiera y no sea capaz de decirlo hasta que resulta demasiado tarde?

\- Un amor verdadero, desinteresado y sin reservas. Mis observaciones me indican que, a pesar de tus virtudes, cuentas con innumerables defectos que alejarían a cualquier posible pareja (partiendo por esa insana obsesión romántica hacia tu compañera de equipo) y, sin embargo, lograste la atención de una de las personas más hermosas y atractivas existentes.

\- Pero terminó muriendo por mi culpa.

\- No te creas tan importante. Tal como era ella, se habría sacrificado de la misma manera por cualquiera de nosotros.

\- Tal vez tengas razón.

\- Se que la tengo.

Naruto voltea y se dirige a la tienda funeraria, seguido por Shino. Dentro, ve a Kurenai-sensei arrodillada y llorando, tomando la mano de Hinata. Balbucea algunas palabras inaudibles -tal vez llamándola, tal vez reclamándole su partida-, desconsolada. En eso, la pequeña bebé en brazos de Shikamaru extiende sus manos, tratando de alcanzar a su madre; Shikamaru se arrodilla al lado de su madre, a fin de que pueda alcanzarla, pero ella solo posa sus manitas sobre el pecho de Hinata y empuja, como tratando de despertarla; el usuario de sombras sólo la deja en el suelo, junto al cuerpo, y se cubre los ojos. Naruto ya no puede quedarse viendo y sale.

Ve a Shino en la entrada.

" _Aunque no lo creas, no eres el que más siente su pérdida"_

\- Eh, Shino, ¿acaso no te cansas de tener razón?

Pero Shino permaneció en silencio, solo miraba el cadáver de su amiga.

El ninja rubio decidió simplemente alejarse para pensar y decidir que haría con su futuro.

La noche comenzaba a ponerse helada, y por alguna razón, ese frío calaba aún más hondo en el pecho de Naruto mientras contemplaba la luna. Al verlo más calmado (y reflexivo) Kakashi decidió finalmente acercarse a él.

\- Hola, Naruto.

\- Se había tardado, Kakashi-sensei. Supongo que le resultaba divertido verme a la distancia.

\- Perdona mi cobardía, sólo lo hacía por seguridad -la mía-. Además, después de ver el trato que le diste a Sakura, no quise arriesgarme a recibir mi parte.

\- No tengo motivos para reclamarle nada.

\- ¿Y a Sakura sí?

\- Todavía. Se que estaba lo suficientemente cerca para oír lo que hablamos.

\- Y por lo mismo se que no fuiste del todo justo con ella.

\- Tal vez sólo reventé, pero creo que se lo merecía.

.

.

.

\- Diga lo que sea que vino a decir, Kakashi-sensei.

\- ¿Sabes que Kiba-kun y Shino-kun estuvieron con Hinata hasta que llegó el fin? Me lo contaron quienes estuvieron allí, viendo todo.

\- Viendo su agonía (dijo Naruto, con el seño fruncido).

\- Kiba-kun se hizo el duro, pero desapareció por media hora de la vista de todos. Cuando regresó, se dirigió directamente hacia mí y me pidió que lo mandara lo más lejos de la aldea, al menos por esta noche. Al final lo mandamos con un mensaje para el Señor Feudal; podríamos haber enviado el mensaje por águila, pero creo que realmente necesitaba irse, parecía querer agarrase a golpes con todo el mundo.

Después de eso, me dirigí a buscar a Shino-kun. Lo encontramos en los restos de la mansión Hyuga, buscando entre los escombros. Dijo que quería recuperar algunas fotos y pertenencias de Hinata, que probablemente se necesitarían para su funeral. Traté de distraerlo, pero me insistió en que aquello era demasiado importante, que sólo podía hacerlo él ya que sus insectos tenían memorizado el aroma de ella, y que una vez terminara iría a contarle a su sensei lo que había ocurrido, que probablemente se enojaría si llegaba a enterarse al día siguiente. Llevaba una hora allí, y las pocas cosas que había recuperado las tenía envueltas en su chaqueta, así que simplemente lo dejé seguir en lo suyo.

\- ¿Pretende hacerme sentir aún más mal de lo que ya me siento?

\- No, sólo quiero que entiendas.

.

.

.

\- Naruto, hay algo importante que quiero preguntarte.

\- Sobre qué.

\- Lo que Hinata te dijo mientras peleaban contra Pain, nadie los escuchó pero muchos lo notaron.

\- Los mismos que no hicieron nada mientras ella caía. Pero se equivocan.

\- ¿Acaso no te dijo nada?

\- No en eso, no peleábamos los dos contra Pain: ella luchaba, yo estaba en el suelo, como un inútil.

\- Nadie te culpa, si te acercaras a los aldeanos y a tus compañeros ninjas verías que todos admiran lo que hiciste.

\- Yo me culpo, y eso me basta.

.

.

.

\- Pero sobre lo que conversaron, Naruto…

\- Yo le supliqué que se fuera, que se salvara, y ella… dijo…

\- Qué dijo.

\- Nada, es personal.

\- Supongo que eso "personal" no significará problemas en el futuro.

\- Sólo para mí, tendré que aprender a vivir con ello.

\- Bien, sólo espero que sepas comportarte.

\- No soy el mejor del grupo, pero aun yo se cuando debo portarme bien.

.

.

.

\- ¿Es todo, Kakashi-sensei?

\- Supongo, si no quieres mi compañía.

\- Mientras se mantenga en silencio, poco me importa.

Allí, juntos (ignorando el ruido que a ratos hacía el estomago del ninja copia), mirando las estrellas, se hicieron muda compañía maestro y alumno.

Alrededor de una hora después, cerca de medianoche, un grupo se aproximaba al lugar donde ambos descansaban. Kakashi, más interesado que su pupilo, levantó la mirada y observó al grupo aproximarse.

Masculló una silenciosa maldición:

\- Demonios.

\- ¿Que ocurre, Kakashi-sensei? (preguntó Naruto, aún recostado y con los ojos cerrados)

\- Se acerca un grupo.

\- No es para reaccionar así.

\- Son los Hyuga.

No pudo evitar levantarse y observar, en silencio, mientras la comitiva se acercaba a donde ellos se encontraban. Eran fácilmente identificables, aún en la oscuridad de la noche: Hiashi (el líder del clan), su hija Hanabi (ahora la heredera del liderazgo del clan), Neji (antiguo guardían de la difunta heredera -¿qué sería ahora de él?-), un par de ancianos del clan y a lo menos una docena de ninjas Hyuga como escolta. Casi parecería que necesitaban hacer ostentación de su poder, aún en medio de ese espectáculo de destrucción.

Neji se aproximó e, ignorando a Naruto, se dirigió reverencialmente a Kakashi:

\- Kakashi-san, Hiashi-sama desea compartir unas palabras con usted.

\- No entiendo el motivo para tanta formalidad, Neji-kun.

\- Se le ha informado a Hiashi-sama que, en estos momentos de crisis y en ausencia de Godaime Hokage, usted se encuentra ejerciendo el liderazgo de los ninjas de la aldea.

\- No creo que sea tan así...

\- Así le fue informado por los líderes de los otros clanes ninja.

\- Está bien, que me indique en qué puedo serle útil.

\- Siento el atrevimiento, Kakashi-san, pero son asuntos del Clan y, como tales, su acompañante no cuenta con el rango necesario para participar de esta plática (Naruto se incorpora, enojado, dando a entender que no piensa retirarse de allí).

\- Siento diferir con sus objeciones, pero luego de lo que hizo el día de hoy no me atrevería a negarle nada, ya saben, "el héroe que derrotó al líder de Akatsuki" y todo eso.

\- Sabemos perfectamente lo que hizo hoy día, yo más que nadie, Kakashi-san.

Neji, junto con dirigir una fría mirada a Naruto, hace una reverencia y se retira a la sombra del líder Hyuga, quien decide aproximarse.

\- Kakashi, sólo vengo a informarte que estoy enterado de toda la situación, así como de lo acontecido con mi heredera.

(Naruto se molesta al ver la altiva mirada del Hyuga, y la frialdad con que relata lo acontecido a su propia hija)

\- Mi más sentido pésame por su pérdida, Hiashi-dono, siento no haber estado en condiciones de ayudar de mejor manera a evitar tan funesto desenlace.

\- Me extraña esa forma de dirigirte a mi persona.

\- Usted me ha reconocido una cierta jerarquía, sería irrespetuoso dirigirme a usted de la forma habitual, desconociendo su declaración y lo que representa.

\- Cierto… En fin, si bien la pérdida de una ninja, cualquiera, es dolorosa para el clan, sobretodo siendo de la familia principal, es algo asumido y que va acorde a la vida que escogemos y al servicio que nos vemos obligados a prestar para la seguridad de la villa, incluso (mirando brevemente a Naruto) para preservar hasta la vida del más insignificante de sus pobladores.

\- Obviamente no vino a aquí a compartir la pena por su pérdida, Hiashi-dono.

\- No, sólo a solicitar se liberen a los ninjas del clan de las labores de vigilancia para que puedan dar prioridad a la tarea de reconstrucción del barrio Hyuga, su mansión y áreas circundantes, así como garantizar que la parte de la ayuda que se otorge a la aldea y corresponda a mi clan se canalice con la celeridad adecuada.

\- Se hará en la medida de lo posible, Hiashi-dono. ¿Algo más que desee agregar?

\- Si, quisiera que mi sobrino Neji se mantuviera en la sede del mando, a fin de servir de voz y enlace del clan con el resto de la villa, mientras dure la emergencia o hasta que sea nombrado un nuevo Hokage.

\- Es algo irregular, pero puede arreglarse.

\- Neji es ya hace tiempo un jounin, supongo que entre eso y su clan no será problema que su presencia sea aceptada por el resto de los líderes de la aldea.

\- Aunque sé que comprenderá que siendo él de la familia secundaria, con Neji-kun dentro dará la impresión que más que líderes somos sólo un puñado de sirvientes tratando de ordenar la casa.

(Naruto pensó que Kakshi realmente sabía ser mordaz cuando se lo proponía).

Hiashi, notoriamente molesto, sólo atinó a comenzar su regreso al campamento que los Hyuga habían levantado (junto al muro sur de la destruída aldea.) Pero al dar un par de pasos, se detuvo y habló nuevamente, dando la espalda a sus oyentes:

\- Se me olvidaba una cosa, Kakashi-san: los funerales de mi heredera se realizarán mañana mismo, al mediodia. Afortunadamente el cementerio memorial resultó intacto por el ataque y siendo ella sólo una chunnin no será necesario tanto ceremonial. Obviamente, usted y todos los líderes de la aldea están invitados, si así lo desean; también el "héroe" que lo acompaña, supongo que a ella le habría agradado su presencia. Y aunque, en lo personal, no compartiera sus inclinaciones personales, creo poder hacer esta pequeña excepción, considerando la ocasión.

Dicho lo cual, se alejó definitivamente.

Sin embargo, Hanabi Hyuga y su primo Neji, actuando como su escolta, permanecían aún mirándolos. En un instante, cuando Hiashi se hubo alejado lo suficiente, se acercaron a Naruto.

Neji, dirigiéndose a Kakashi, le habló:

\- Kakashi-san, por favor…

\- Siento lo que dije anteriormente, Neji-kun, pero tu tío me sacó de mis casillas y sólo dije lo que dije para molestarlo.

\- No hay ningún problema, sólo quiero pedirle que por favor no intervenga en la conversación que Hanabi-sama tendrá con su discípulo.

\- Claro, supongo que tiene mucho que conversar. ¿Deberíamos irnos?

\- No será necesario, no tardará tanto.

Hanabi creyó que tal vez cambiar unas palabras con Naruto, el responsable de lo sucedido con su hermana, podría darle algo de calma a lo que sentía en ese momento, o al menos ayudarla a comprender porqué había pasado lo que había pasado. Sinceramente lo creyó así, pero tener al rubio frente a ella detono un switch que no sabía que tuviera.

Por lo que, sin decir palabra, se arrojó contra él, golpeándolo furiosamente.

Por su parte, Naruto no atinaba a reaccionar, mucho menos a defenderse: era la hermana menor de Hinata la que lo atacaba, no con el puño gentil, ni siquiera con taijutsu, sino simple ira desatada, golpes sin coordinación, como si cada uno de ellos no fuera más que un grito rabioso, un reclamo o un llanto.

Después de cinco minutos, estando ya en el suelo y con su atacante sobre ella, dominándolo, pensó sinceramente en dejar de prestarse cual monigote de práctica y hacer algo para salvar su dignidad, pero la pequeña Hanabi, cual niña, sólo atino a estallar en llanto y junto a sus últimos golpes, reclamarle a viva voz:

" _Era mi hermana, MI HERMANA, mi onee-san, y por tu culpa me la quitaron, y no pude decirle cuanto la quería, y no la veré nunca más… y he quedado sola, por tu culpa...maldito inútil...tonto...tonto...porque te quería….¿porqué tenía que poner tus ojos en tí?, sólo eres un inútil… y por tu culpa, mi hermana..."_

Y luego del estallido final, se desmayó, agotada.

Neji la levantó con cuidado, a fin de poder llevarla a algún refugio para descansar de aquel largo y horrible día. Aprovechando que Hanabi se encontraba dormida, rendida por su dolor, aprovechó de decirle a Naruto, quien aún se encontraba en el suelo, choqueado:

\- Sé perfectamente lo que Hinata-sama le dijo durante la pelea, cuando trató de ayudarlo. Un chunin del clan, que en esos momentos actuaba como su escolta, aunque herido e inmovilizado pudo usar su byakugan y ver la pelea con claridad, aprovechando de leer los labios de ambos. No es necesario que se preocupe, Naruto-san, logré convencerlo de mantener el secreto, y yo por mi parte pretendo llevármelo a la tumba. Sólo quería agradecerle por tratar de convencerla de salvarse.

\- Claro, pero al final no conseguí nada. ¿Acaso Hanabi sabe…?

\- Nada, nada cierto al menos, tan sólo intuye el motivo por el que su hermana se enfrascó en una pelea tan desigual.

\- ¿Y qué será de ti ahora?

\- Supongo que me designarán como el guardián de la nueva heredera. Si no es así, podría entrar al cuerpo Anbu, hace bastante tiempo están tratando de convencerme.

\- Pero porqué no…

\- Por Hinata-sama; el anbu habría significado separarme de ella, definitivamente. Y sinceramente no estaba preparado para ello, pero ahora ya no tiene importancia.

\- Realmente la querías, verdad.

\- Todos la queríamos, mucho, al menos los que la llegamos a conocer. Hasta mañana, Naruto-san.

\- Pero…

\- Si mañana no te presentas en su funeral yo mismo te buscaré para destrozarte la cara, y te aseguro que Kiba-san y Shino-san se pelearan por acabar con lo que reste de ti.

\- Gracias, Neji.

Luego de la partida de los Hyuga, Kakashi se acerca y, ofreciendo su mano, levanta a Naruto del suelo:

\- Creo que ya es medianoche, el fin de un día horrible.

\- El peor de todos, sensei.

\- Al menos te ves algo mejorado, estabas intratable hace sólo un par de horas.

\- Tengo claro lo que haré.

\- Sobre qué.

\- Mi futuro. Luego del funeral, me marcharé un tiempo de Konoha.

\- ¿Entrenamiento?

\- Ya no hace falta, sólo a cumplir lo que se necesita hacer.

\- Te refieres a…

\- Traer a Sasuke y derrotar a quien ha estado detrás de todo, partiendo con la muerte de mis padres.

\- ¿Tus padres?

\- Tuve una visita de mi padre mientras luchaba contra Pain.

\- ¿No se supone que están muertos?

\- En mi mente, como una visión. Otou-san me dijo quien es el enemigo detrás de todo. La identidad del enmascarado que atacó Konoha el día de mi nacimiento.

\- ¿Y estás seguro que decía la verdad, que no se equivocaba? ¿Si quiera que era él y no, tal vez, una ilusión inducida por Pain?

\- Le creo.

\- Y me dirás quién crees que es.

\- No, es secreto. No quiero que nadie más vaya detrás de él. Hinata será la última en morir por mí.

\- Tsunade no dejaría que fueras, al menos no sólo.

\- Afortunadamente no está en condiciones de oponerse.

\- ¿Y qué te hace pensar que Sasuke querrá regresar a la aldea?

\- Simple, no le daré oportunidad de negarse.

\- Y al menos me dirás quién es tu padre.

\- Se apellida Namikase.


	3. Chapter 3

La misma tarde de la destrucción de Konoha, dos sombríos seres, con disimiles motivaciones, esperan noticias que tardan más de lo esperado.

Uno, inquieto por cuanto sabe que su antigua aldea se encuentra virtualmente impotente ante el incomparable poder del portador del dojutsu legendario, tratando de convencerse que lo que se ha hecho es necesario para la venganza en la que se ha embarcado, que la memoria de su injustamente vilipendiado hermano sólo podrá ser restaurada sobre las cenizas y los cuerpos muertos de quienes habitan confiadamente en la villa oculta entre las hojas. Pero el recuerdo de uno pocos aún lo perturba, por más que intente convencerse de lo contrario.

El otro, entre la ansiedad y la seguridad de que lo que ha de hacerse será hecho. Tan sólo él entre los miembros de Akatsuki podría pensar el confrontar el incomparable poder del portador del Rinnegan. Pero las buenas noticias tardan demasiado.

Cuando Zetsu finalmente llega, las nuevas son inquietantes: Nagato ha traicionado al grupo, dejándose derrotar y consumiendo su vida inútilmente; Konan ha desertado, desapareciendo con el valioso cuerpo; a pesar de la destrucción, las pérdidas de Konoha son mínimas; y, lo que es peor, el portador del Kyubi se ha mostrado con una fuerza abrumadora, un obstáculo mucho mayor al que pudo haber previsto.

Pero hay cosas que deben solucionarse: Kisame completará la captura del Hachibi y Sasuke debe aceptar los ojos de su hermano, a fin de que él tenga oportunidades, con la ayuda del joven Uchiha, de capturar al Kyubi. Y lo peor, la pérdida del Rinne Tensei, que es indispensable para completar su plan, del plan de ambos, el plan de _aquel_.

Decidido, se dirige a la habitación donde su incómodo huésped espera noticias:

\- Supongo que me explicarás el porqué me secuestraste cuando ya he cumplido mi parte y dejé claro que no quería más tratos con Akatsuki.

\- No seas exagerado, sólo me tome la libertad traerte sin tus molestos compañeros. Además, ellos eventualmente terminarán llegando. Ya conocen este lugar, no es como que te esté manteniendo muy oculto.

\- Te dije que no hay nada que puedas ofrecerme. Mi único objetivo, ahora, es la destrucción de esa maldita aldea y de quienes llevaron a mi familia y mi clan a la desgracia. Además, ya tienes al ocho colas y el otro caerá sin problemas.

\- Subestimas bastante a tu "mejor amigo", Sasuke…

\- Déjate de decir estupideces, conozco mejor que nadie sus limitaciones. Si no ha muerto en mis manos ha sido sólo porque así lo he querido.

\- Lo sé, el famoso orgullo Uchiha, siempre pretendiendo hacer las cosas a tu modo, y mira como has terminado: como el asesino de tu querido hermano mayor.

\- Él murió porque así lo quiso.

\- Admirándolo hasta el final, ¿eh?

\- No eres quién para hablar sobre los Uchiha, que tengas ese ojo o que digas que eres Madara no me bastan para creerlo.

\- Itachi lo creía…

\- Y murió por ello. Yo, en cambio, pretendo vivir y reconstruir mi clan, y para eso sólo eres un estorbo.

Tobi le hace una seña para que lo siga y Sasuke, de mala manera, decide hacerle caso. La caminata es lenta y silenciosa, hasta que que llegan a una habitación alta y espaciosa, detrás de pesadas puertas, en la cual, en una mesa, se encuentra tendido el cadáver de Uchiha Itachi, y a un lado, sobre un frasco, flotando en un líquido gelatinoso, sus codiciados ojos. Tobi continúa su discurso:

\- Me sorprende que siendo discípulo de Orochimaru desprecies lo que te ofrezco, lo que tu hermano gentilmente te dejó en herencia…

\- (Sasuke, asqueado) Llevas al límite mi paciencia, maldito.

\- ¿Acaso crees que no me he dado cuenta que tus ojos comienzan a perder su luz? ¿Qué harás cuando quedes ciego en medio de una batalla? ¿Acaso sólo morirás miserablemente?

\- Sigues subestimándome Tobi cuando saberías saber que un sharingan incompleto como el tuyo no podría detenerme si decidiera eliminarte.

\- (Tobi habla con desprecio) Sólo eres un mocoso quejumbroso, una mísera sombra de tu hermano, un…

Sasuke, furioso, activa su Mangekyo Sharingan y, con su espada en la mano, imbuida de un poderoso chakra, da un rápido corte, esperando decapitar al insolente. Pero Tobi sólo se desvanece en un kamui, regresando al par de segundos con Kisame. Sella la habitación para evitar la huida del mocoso que se ha rebelado. Así, con el Uchiha enmascarado como espectador, mientras sostiene el frasco con los ojos de Itachi en sus manos, la pelea se desarrolla corta y brutal.

La primera parte es un duelo de espadas, veloz e implacable. Cada estocada del Uchiha es contenida con facilidad por el renegado de la niebla, mientras el chakra que Sasuke imbuye en su arma para hacerla más letal, fuego y rayo, es inexorablemente absorbido por una hambrienta Samehada. Finalmente, un golpe furioso del hombre pez destruye la espada del Uchiha, dejándolo desarmado.

Sasuke, viéndose vulnerable y con un creciente miedo ante el feroz enemigo, intenta hacer uso de los genjutsus del sharingan, buscando inmovilizarlo. Pero Kisame, compañero durante largo tiempo de su difunto hermano, conoce el poder de esos ojos y evita el contacto necesario para caer en la trampa.

Sasuke recurre entonces a su mejor carta: Susanoo, y la gigantesca y fantasmal armadura lo recubre, llegando hasta el techo de la alcoba. Kisame, sabiendo el poder que enfrenta, libera su espada de sus ataduras y golpea con ella la espectral aparición. Ante la incredulidad del Uchiha, la insaciable Samehada devora la energía que lo cubre, deshaciendo su carta de triunfo. Los ojos duelen, se vuelve insoportable, la sangre mana incontenible de ellos.

Ya desesperado y sin posibilidades, opta por una medida radical: aprovechando el sello que aísla el cuarto, decide liberar las llamas negras de Amateratsu, inundando con ellas toda la habitación, calcinando el cuerpo del que fue su hermano y cubriendo paredes, objetos y a sus enemigos: Tobi y Kisame. Pero no hay dolor en sus rostros, mientras ambos siguen de pie. Sasuke grita furioso:

\- ¿ACASO TODO ESTO ES ALGUNA CLASE DE ILUSIÓN?, ¡RESPONDE MADARA!

Pero Tobi sólo rie, y su risa, junto con la de Kisame, forma un tétrico coro que convence al Uchiha de su derrota. Sasuke cae al suelo, de rodillas, agotado, y el dolor lo fuerza ha desactivar su sharingan, volviendo sus ojos a su habitual color azabache mientras las llamas de Amateratsu continúan inundando la habitación.

Tobi finalmente decide usar su técnica y mandar las llamas lejos. Kisame le agradece y, mirando con desprecio al pequeño Uchiha, se retira, a cumplir su misión antes asignada.

\- Todo ha sido real, Sasuke.

\- ¿Cómo han podido resistir mis llamas negras? Nada puede apagarlas.

\- Es verdad, pero no te diste cuenta del pequeño truco de Kisame: una armadura acuosa alrededor de su cuerpo, lo suficientemente tenue para que no la notaras. Al verlo, apuntaste sin querer tus llamas a ella, y Kisame tiene chakra suficiente para renovar el agua que tus llamas consumían, indefinidamente.

Por mi parte, simplemente me volví incorpóreo al momento de tu ataque, aunque debo reconocer que por poco me alcanzas.

\- Tch…

\- Y aún insistes en no querer estos ojos (dice acercándole el contenedor), sin ellos no tienes oportunidad contra el joven Naruto.

\- Se supone que Pain ya se habría hecho cargo de él.

\- Pain está muerto, aunque tengo el placer de informarte que tu antiguo hogar quedó destruido producto de su ataque.

\- Supuse que era absurdo pretender atacar una aldea escondida con un puñado de ninjas, por fuertes que fueran los compañeros de Pain.

\- Te equivocas, sólo dos ninjas, aunque el mérito es en su totalidad del muerto, Konan hizo poco menos que nada (o al menos eso me comunicó Zetsu).

\- Acaso…

\- Cierto, cierto, tu no sabes acerca de la verdadera naturaleza de los "compañeros" de Pain. Piensa en ellos como copias a que él podía controlar a cualquier distancia.

\- ¿Clones?

\- Más bien zombies.

\- ¿Edo Tensei, entonces?

\- No importa, no nos desviemos del tema.

.

.

.

\- Supongo que con Konoha destruída, pretendes que dé por concluída mi venganza y me una a ti. Pues te equivocas, menos razón tengo para seguirte. Y ni pienses que voy a aceptar ir a por el idiota de Naruto; te equivocas: poco me importa lo que le pase pero no estoy para tus mandados, menos si no gano nada con ello.

\- En realidad sólo los edificios fueron destruídos, sus habitantes sobrevivieron, casi todos al menos.

\- ¿Algún muerto que me interese? -pregunta, tratando de disimular su preocupación-.

\- Sólo una, la hija mayor del líder del Clan Hyuga.

\- ¿Y porqué habría de importarme esa muchacha? Apenas la conocía.

\- Creí que siendo tú mismo líder de un clan, te interesarías en estos temas.

\- No bromees conmigo, Tobi... Bien, entonces mi venganza sigue en pie, creo que incluso éste sería el momento perfecto, si el resto de Taka estuviese conmigo podría partir hacia allá de inmediato.

\- No lo creo…

\- Esos inútiles no alcanzarán el nivel de uno de tus akatsuki, pero perfectamente podrían arreglarse con los jounin de Konoha, al menos el tiempo suficiente para lograr mis objetivos: Danzo, los consejeros y los demás líderes de la aldea.

\- Lo siento, pero no alcanzarías ni a pasar de la puerta de entrada.

\- ¿Lo dices por lo de hace un rato? No creas que me estaba empeñando a toda mi capacidad.

\- Aunque así fuera, mientras tú fallaste miserablemente en conseguirnos al Hachibi, tu "amiguito" Naruto logró derrotar a Pain prácticamente él solo.

\- Mientes.

\- Ni de broma. Ahora mismo Kisame va a corregir tu error con el Hachibi.

\- Estoy seguro que el tipo que traje era el jinchuriki del ocho colas, yo mismo combatí con la bestia.

\- Pero logró escapar.

\- ¡Imposible, nada escapa a mi vista!

\- Pues él si; ¿acaso no acabo de demostrarte que tus ojos son menos perfectos de lo que crees, Sasuke-kun?

.

.

.

\- ¿Acaso el gran Uchiha Sasuke, vengador de su Clan, desertor y criminal, tiene un orgullo tan grande que no preguntará detalles respecto a como su mejor amigo derrotó al ninja quien era considerado un dios entre los hombres? -preguntó el enmascarado con burla-

\- No fastidies…

\- ¿Seguro? La información es poder.

\- Hmp….

.

.

.

\- Bien, entonces te dejaré un rato a solas, y para que veas mi buena voluntad, toma -deja el contenedor con los ojos a los pies de Sasuke-, para que se hagan compañía.

\- ¿Porqué en vez de insistir tanto conmigo no usas tú mejor esos ojos, si los aprecias tanto?

\- ¿Solidaridad con un compañero del clan?

\- Sin bromas…

\- Te necesito, Sasuke-kun: tengo un plan que debe completarse y por obra y gracia de tu amiguito Naruto te has vuelto una pieza indispensable del mismo.

\- ¿Acaso me matarías si no te fuese útil?

Amenazante y veloz, surge el sharingan del enmascarado, quien responde.

\- Sin dudarlo. Ah, y no te preocupes por el valor de esos ojos; aunque tengo muchos a mi disposición, tengo la vista puesta en algo muchísimo más valioso que un simple sharingan.

Dicho lo cual, se desvanece en el aire.

 _Algo muchísimo más valioso que el Sharingan_. La última frase del enmascarado desconcierta al joven Uchiha.

Sus opciones son pocas: mira a sus manos, la vista nublada, pero sabe que no es cansancio. Tal vez uno o dos combates más como el que ha pasado y la ceguera, la anunciada sentencia, será un hecho cierto. Sin opciones, decide finalmente aceptar la propuesta de Madara y en una improvisada mesa de operaciones tiene lugar la tan esperada operación. Zetsu es quien la lleva a cabo.

Cuando despierta sólo han pasado un par de horas, siente las vendas que cubren sus ojos. El enmascarado le advierte que deberá esperar: el proceso de que los ojos se acoplen a su nuevo dueño puede tomar días, y será doloroso. Pero Sasuke lo que siente no es dolor sino poder, un poder embriagador, como si esa fuera la verdadera forma de sus ojos, como si la antinatural operación fuese la verdadera forma de alcanzar sus tan anhelados ojos perfectos.

Porque en esos ojos vive su hermano, y está convencido que su poder se ha unido al suyo propio.

Sólo una duda le incomoda: _"¿Porqué Zetsu?"_ Tobi responde: _"porque conoce el cuerpo humano mejor que nadie, y su habilidad trasformándolo es incomparable"_.

Sasuke finalmente pregunta: _"¿Pero quién es él?, ¿qué es él?…,¿realmente es humano?"_. Tobi responde: _"no estoy seguro de eso"._

La agotadora jornada había hecho al fin mella sobre un atribulado Naruto quien, aceptando la propuesta de su jounin-sensei, se había arrimado a la tienda asignada para su equipo, el Equipo 7, que se encontraba hacia el rincón más próximo a los rostros tallados de los Hokages, para tratar de descanzar.

Afortunadamente ni Sai (en su labor de mensajero, situación desconocida por su compañero de equipo), ni Kakashi (abrumado por las urgentes tareas requeridas por aquellos que, quien sabe cómo o porqué, lo creían líder provisional post-crisis de la aldea), ni Sakura (ocupada en las tareas del hospital de campaña, y cuya presencia en una misma carpa le incomodaría por razones diferentes a las habituales) se encontraban presentes, por lo que nadie le interrumpiría en sus pensamientos previos al sueño nocturno.

Pero esa misma soledad, sumado al silencio de afuera, le hizo recordar aquellas noches tenebrosas de su niñez, cuando consiente de la hostilidad y el odio de todos, y sin saber los motivos del mismo, se tendía en su cama deseando, ya no despertar, sino tener la oportunidad de simplemente dormir y no volver a abrir los ojos, nunca.

Y sintió miedo, miedo de volver a su pasada soledad: en corto tiempo había perdido a Ero-Sennin, ahora Hinata se había ido para siempre, ¿acaso seguirían Obaa-san, su maestro, Sakura (a pesar de lo que le había dicho)...Sasuke? Y recordó las palabras de Nagato, acerca de la soledad del camino que había decidido aceptar.

Y con tan sobrecogedores pensamientos, durmió.

 _El lugar, vació, como una inmensa e interminable habitación, se extendía hasta donde la vista alcanzaba._

 _De un blanco inmaculado, poseía tal color una suavidad que resultaba no brillante y molesta, sino más bien relajante._

 _Como...como...Perla._

 _No resultaba incómodo. Es más, le recordó mucho a la sensación del lugar en el cual conversó largamente con su Otou-san, mientras pugnaba por liberarse de su prisión de roca._

 _Aunque sólo, Naruto consideró que se sentía bien, realmente bien. Un buen lugar para pasar la eternidad. Se sentó y respiró profundamente el dulce y fragante aroma que impregnaba el lugar._

 _\- De ninguna manera, un lugar tan solitario no es forma de pasar la eternidad, es triste…_

 _La voz lo descolocó, ya que sabía perfectamente a quién pertenecía. A sus espaldas, escondida de su vista, estaba Hinata._

 _Con miedo, lentamente, se volteo a mirarla, esperando un rostro enojado, un reproche._

 _Pero sólo se encontró con la sonrisa más dulce del mundo._

 _\- Hinata-chan…_

 _Allí estaba ella, de pié, sonriendo, con sus ojos perlados bien abiertos, su pelo azulado cayendo abundante y sedoso sobre sus mejillas, su delicado cuello, sus hombros desnudos, su espalda, sus pechos…_

 _\- ¡Gomen, lo siento mucho, Hinata-chan!_

 _Y se quedó allí, inmóvil, con la cabeza gacha y el rostro sonrojado, porque la joven se encontraba desnuda, y esperó un regaño y un golpe que nunca llegaron._

 _\- Por favor, mírame Naruto-kun…_

 _\- No puedo, no debo, no me lo pidas, estás… estás…_

 _\- Pervertido, quiero que me mires a lo ojos._

 _Lentamente el rubio levantó la cabeza, con los ojos cerrados, y cuando creyó estar a la altura correcta, los abrió. La joven había acercado su rostro a unos centímetros de él, su aliento sobre su rostro, su aroma… la misma fragancia que inundaba la habitación. Era ella._

 _\- No estoy molesta, Naruto-kun, aunque creo que eres demasiado inocente todavía._

 _\- ¿Porqué lo dices? -dijo Naruto, pugnando por mantener la vista puesta en esos ojos-_

 _\- Porque… -ella se alejó un par de pasos- creo que esta parte no está correcta -dijo, bajando sus manos sobre sus pechos, rozándolos ligeramente-._

 _Le fue imposible no bajar su rostro y posar la mirada en ese cuerpo perfecto. Y sintió sed, aunque sabía que era incorrecto, y trató de mirar más abajo, su abdomen, su coqueto ombligo, su…_

 _\- ¡Deja de mirar, Naruto-kun!_

 _Y tras un rápido sonrojo, Hinata volteó su cuerpo, cubriéndose con sus manos y cayó, al suelo, arrodillada, recogida sobre si misma. Y Naruto se avergonzó por su atrevimiento, dándose vuelta rápidamente. Y volteo un poco, sólo un poco, y vió esas hermosas piernas, el formado trasero, la delineada espalda, y se sintió miserable…_

 _\- ¡Lo siento, Hinata-chan, se que no es apropiado, no con todo lo que ha pasado! Pero te apareces así, desnuda y todo, y lo siento, pero soy un hombre y si se me plantan de esa manera no puedo simplemente no mirar, a mi me gustan las mujeres y tu estás tan..._

 _\- Entonces podrías darme algo de ropa, estamos en tu cabeza, ¿o no?_

 _Ropa...ropa…ropa…_

 _\- ¿Ya está, Hinata-chan?_

 _\- Si, gracias. Dime, ¿me veo bien?_

 _Y volteó para verla nuevamente, y para su tranquilidad (y decepción) ella se encontraba vestida. Pero no como la recordaba: ni señas de sus pantalones, su chaqueta o su protector; sólo un sencillo vestido blanco, sin adornos, con tirantes, ligeramente escotado al frente y en la espalda, abierto en sus piernas, como una flor, que caía hasta la altura de sus rodillas, descalza._

 _Y pensó que se veía realmente hermosa._

 _\- Te vez preciosa, pero tal vez es algo sencillo. Lo siento, realmente no tengo gusto para la ropa femenina._

 _\- No lo creo, pienso que es perfecto, mira…_

 _Y giró sobre si misma, y el vestido se levantó en el aire, girando y mostrando sus muslos para volver a caer nuevamente._

 _Era un sueño agradable._

 _\- No eres como te recuerdo. Quiero decir, la Hinata-chan real era mucho más tímida._

 _\- Eso fue grosero. Te recuerdo que ya estoy muerta, no tiene sentido ser tímida ahora. Además, ya te revelé mis sentimientos._

 _El rostro de Naruto se ensombreció._

 _\- Lo siento, Hinata-chan._

 _\- Soy yo quien debe sentirlo, no pensé que te dejaría con éste peso._

 _\- No sé a qué te refieres._

 _\- No necesitas ocultarlo, estoy en tu cabeza, sé perfectamente como te sientes._

 _\- Estoy confundido._

 _\- Lo que sientes es culpa. Te sientes responsable por lo sucedido, que tal vez si no hubiese tenido todos esos sentimientos por tí yo aún estaría con vida. Además te sientes indigno de todos esos sentimientos._

 _\- Pero es verdad, no he hecho nada para merecer que me quisieras._

 _\- No querer, te amaba, te amo y morí amándote._

 _\- Pero es tanto y yo…_

 _\- No, Naruto-kun, no te tocaba a ti decidir si eras o no digno de mi amor. Era mi decisión y estoy feliz con ello, aunque no lo creas. ¿Acaso le diste a Sakura-san la oportunidad de decidir si podías o no amarla? ¿Le pediste permiso acaso?_

 _\- Es incómodo si lo dices así._

 _\- ¡Y para mi fue mil veces más incómodo verte todos estos años sin que me prestaras mayor atención, así que no me discutas!_

 _\- Lo siento. Además, si estás realmente en mi cabeza, deberías saber que ya no sé si siento lo mismo por ella._

 _\- Es normal, los sentimientos cambian, maduramos. Probablemente yo misma habría terminado desengañándome y mirando a otros que me prestaran más atención..._

 _\- No me gusta que lo digas así, tan a la ligera._

 _\- No sé, hay muchos chicos Hyuga atractivos, tal vez Kiba-kun…_

 _\- Hinata-chan…_

 _\- Lo siento, pero tengo que aprovechar de provocarte celos, nunca pude hacerlo en vida._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _\- Gracias, Hinata-chan, necesitaba respuestas._

 _\- De nada, pero quiero que hagas algo por mi, no se trata sólo de ti, Naruto-kun, ¿sabes?_

 _\- Trataré._

 _\- En realidad son algunas cosas; primero: tienes que ir a mi funeral, no puedes ausentarte, no te lo permito. Segundo: tienes que hacer las paces con Sakura-san, fuiste muy duro con ella y no se lo merece, no después de apoyarte tanto._

 _\- Pero ella…_

 _\- Sin peros. Tercero: te acercarás a mi cuerpo, me darás tus respetos y tienes que sonreír, no quiero un rostro amargado, no quiero irme con esa imagen._

 _\- Pero estás muerta, dudo que tu cuerpo sepa que…_

 _\- Yo lo sabré, y vendré de noche a jalarte de las piernas si no haces lo que te he pedido._

 _Naruto ríe ligeramente, imaginando la escena. Mira a Hinata, quien también ríe, pero cubriéndose la boca con gracia, tímidamente._

 _\- Gracias, Hinata-chan, lo necesitaba._

 _\- De nada, y si dudas en hacer lo que te ordeno, piensa que tal vez sólo son cosas que tu subconsciente piensa que debes hacer. Después de todo, esto no es más que un sueño, ¿verdad?_

 _\- Verdad._

 _\- Ahora despierta, que tienes muchas cosas que hacer…._

Un grito, llamando a Shikamaru, lo despertó de sus sueño. Ya era de día.

Amanecía, y a pesar de ser habitualmente madrugador su ser interno mascullaba improperios contra el desubicado que gritaba a tan inapropiadas horas. Su cansancio era mayor del que pensaba.

Podía recordar claramente su sueño, lo cual resultaba extraño. Normalmente lo único que recordaba eran las pesadillas, y sólo las partes cúlmines de las mismas, cuando los fideos del ramen, duros como cuerdas de acero, ya se habían extendido por todo su departamento, agotando el poco aire respirable, anudándose en su cuello para estrangularlo, sujetándole de manos y pies, con el caldo caliente siendo vertido sobre sus ojos, en su nariz, en sus oídos: la venganza del ramen asesino, el vengador de decenas y centenares de potes de ramen instantáneo consumidos inmisericordemente, un ramen producto de un accidente químico, que llevaba en él el odio de los caídos ante la hirviente agua y los implacables palillos…

Y se levantó al reconocer la estridente voz de Maito Gay reprender a Nara-kun por dormir cuando le correspondía su turno de vigilancia, no guardando la dignidad del chaleco de jounin que portaba, que no podía permitir tal falta a los deberes en esos tiempos de crisis en que todos debían hacer su parte para volver a levantar su amada aldea, que no podía dejar menguar así el fuego de su juventud, y Shikamaru respondía, como podía, que él había sido asignado al comando de suministros, junto con su padre, que había estado toda la noche de turno trabajando, yendo de un lado para otro, que recién se había retirado a dormir hace media hora y que el nombre que tenía en su lista estaba mal anotado, que era Shobimaru y no Shikamaru, un chunnin primo suyo, que todo eso era muy problemático y que por favor lo dejara dormir ya que sólo tenia unas pocas horas antes del funeral, al que no podía faltar…

El funeral de Hinata.

Al salir de la tienda, notó a Gay-sensei disculpándose profusamente con su compañero del Equipo 10 por el error, preguntándose a sí mismo el porqué, si Shikamaru sólo era Shikamaru, hasta que lo recordó: ambos eran jounin, con el mismo rango, por lo que si no habían sido puestos uno bajo el mando de otro eran iguales en rango y respetabilidad, aún con la diferencia de edad, y Maito Gay, observador estricto de las formalidades y el buen trato, tenía ese hecho más que claro. Y recordó su propia condición: un gennin, nada más que un simple y eterno gennin (y al paso que iba, imposibilitado de tomar un examen chunnin normalmente, inexorablemente condenado a permanecer así). Sonrió resignado para si mismo; finalmente, como dijo alguna vez, sería el primer gennin convertido en Hokage.

Se dirigió a las afueras de la villa; notaba como la silueta de algunos sapos gigantescos se veían a la lejanía: se disculparía con ellos por descuidarlos hasta esa hora y los mandaría de vuelta al monte de los sapos, para que finalmente descansaran.

Resultó entretenido ver a Yamato-taicho levantando edificaciones con su mokuton, como lo hizo aquella vez que fueron en busca de información sobre Sasuke, la primera misión con Sai (y el nacimiento del apodo de "pene pequeño" que tanto le molestaba). Se percató que no había visto a Sai desde el día en que fue llevado por Fukasaku-gama para aprender los secretos del Senjutsu, como su padrino antes de él. Al menos sabía que se encontraba a salvo: su maestro le hubiese contado en caso contrario, ¿cierto? Continuó su camino mientras veía a su ex-líder de equipo balbucear unos cuantos reclamos porque entre tanta edificación levantada a punta de chakra lo estaban matando (pero igual se arrimaba para levantar la siguiente).

Nadie puso obstáculos a su salida de la aldea, tal vez intuyendo el motivo de la misma. La conversación con Gamabunta fue corta e incómoda: Naruto disculpándose por la demora y agradeciendo su ayuda en la pelea; el Jefe Sapo restándole importancia al asunto y dándole el pésame por la pérdida de su amiga, mientras Gamakishi le preguntaba si la difunta era acaso una de sus chicas (por lo visto, el tiempo que el hijo del Jefe Sapo pasó con Ero-sennin, aunque corto, fue suficiente para hacerle entender que los humanos tenían muchas hembras como parejas ocasionales, pero ninguna estable, a diferencia de los sapos del monte Myoboku).

De camino a la aldea, se encontró en la entrada con Hatake Kakashi, quien lo esperaba:

\- ¡Ohayo, Kakashi-sensei!

\- Naruto, me alegra ver que sigues entre nosotros.

\- ¿A qué se refiere?

\- Ya sabes, cuando nos despedimos anoche me dijiste que te irías de la aldea. Me preocupaba que lo hubieses hecho tan pronto.

\- Sólo salí a despedir a Gamabunta-san.

\- Muy útiles todos ellos, ¿verdad?

\- Claro, creo…Siento que haya tenido que venir a buscarme hasta acá, no quise preocuparlo.

\- En realidad estaba cerca, iba de paso y los guardias de la puerta me avisaron de tu salida.

\- Bastante eficientes, eh.

\- Si, Gay se pone muy estricto con las emergencias, y siendo que asumió el trabajo de vigilancia, los tiene bien amenazados.

\- Lo comprendo, vi como retaba a Shikamaru por error.

\- Lo sé, un pequeño desliz mío y ha venido a reclamarme por la vergüenza que pasó, por suerte conseguí arrancármele…

\- Llegó bastante lejos, debería volver a su tienda de trabajo.

\- En realidad ya no existe. Temprano llegó Yamato-san porque según había que levantar una estructura más sólida, así que desarmaron la tienda y despejaron la explanada de la torre hokage para que pudiera trabajar. Sin embargo, parece que lo habían exprimido más de la cuenta al pobre, porque a medio camino del jutsu de construcción cayó desmayado, dicen que por agotamiento extremo. En consecuencia no tenemos cuartel general y no lo tendremos hasta quien sabe qué hora.

\- Lo siento.

\- Yo más. A pesar de todo, la tienda base resultaba bastante cómoda, incluso pude tirarme una siesta durante la noche. A veces pienso que Orochimaru debería haber dejado un par más como Yamato, facilitarían enormemente las cosas.

\- Sensei…

\- Bien, tan sólo trata de no desaparecer hasta en unas horas, hay algunas cosas que tengo que preparar y otras que tengo que encontrar para facilitarte tu viaje, pero necesito algo de tiempo. Comprenderás que en nuestras circunstancias actuales las cosas tardan un poco más de lo deseado.

\- No es necesario que se moleste Kakashi-sensei…

\- Ni que lo digas, a pesar de todo aún sigo siendo tu maestro, es mi deber ayudarte en la medida de lo posible. Además, siento que te lo debo por todo el tiempo que en el pasado le dediqué más a Sasuke-kun que a ti mismo.

\- Eso dejó de molestarme hace ya largo tiempo.

.

.

.

\- Bien, entonces en eso quedamos. Si no consigo lo que quiero entregarte antes de mediodía, nos veremos en la ceremonia fúnebre. En estas condiciones nadie puede conseguirse un traje negro, así que entre los jounin-sensei acordamos que todos deben llevar una cinta negra, la que sea (los hombres amarrada al brazo izquierdo, a media altura entre hombros y codo, no te vayas a equivocar) y una flor blanca, cualquiera, para dejar junto a su sepultura. Ya están todos avisados.

\- Entendido

\- ¡Bien, debo irme, adios!

En un rápido estallido de humo, Kakashi desaparece. Casi inmediatamente, Naruto ve a Gai-sensei llegar, llamando a su maestro a viva voz, tildándolo de cobarde e increpándolo para que asuma su culpa.

Decide seguir el ejemplo de su maestro y volver a la aldea.

Apenas Naruto ha pasado las puertas perimetrales, llega corriendo Kiba, montado en Akamaru, su ninken. Atrás, a su estela ,y con visible agotamiento, lo perros de Kakashi, ladrando y quejándose, enrostrando a Akamaru por el amo tan insensible que tiene, haciéndolos correr de esa manera inhumana, pero Akamaru sólo ladra, agitado, y se hecha al suelo apenas Kiba se levanta, desmontando. Ya ha visto a Naruto y se aproxima a él.

Kiba se ve sudoroso, cansado, pero lo que más destaca en él son sus manos. Lleva ambas manos vendadas, de manera presurosa, pero aún así las vendas muestran un notorio color rojiso oscuro: es sangre, de la que están impregnadas, ya seca y rígida. Hace un gesto extraño, acercando cada puño vendado a su boca, lamiendo la superficie de los mismos, como si quisiera probar su propia sangre.

Sus ojos muestran furia, inexistente hace unos segundos. La media hora golpeando árboles, el día de ayer, ha sido insuficiente para desahogar su rabia por lo acontecido, y ahora ve al responsable del hecho. Kiba sonríe.

Naruto queda inmóvil. Siente la intención asesina en Kiba, sabe que él es el destinatario de toda esa rabia, pero no sabe si debe hacer algo para escapar o evadir. La culpa que el descanso le había quitado, que Hinata se había llevado en ese sueño, vuelve al ver las manos ensangrentadas de Kiba. Y sólo se queda ahí, esperando.

El ataque de Kiba es rápido: un sólo golpe en la cara, que lo derriba. Luego, el Inuzuka se toma la mano con la que ha lanzado el feroz golpe, sintiendo el dolor en ella. Sonríe más notoriamente: está satisfecho. Pregunta:

\- Supongo que luego del funeral iremos a cazar al maldito que le hizo eso a Hinata.

\- Si lo dices por Pain, no es necesario, está muerto.

\- Pero supongo que habrá alguien más a quien cobrarle la deuda de sangre. Hinata valía mucho más que un sólo maldito, él sólo no es suficiente.

\- Lo sé, ya tengo un responsable y lo cazaré personalmente. No sólo por Hinata, sino por todos los que han muerto en manos de Akatsuki.

\- Y supongo que no me dejarías acompañarte.

\- Supones bien, no estoy en condiciones de andar cuidando debiluchos.

\- Bien, entonces muérete para poder ser Hokage, no me gusta tu competencia.

\- Incluso así seguiría siendo mejor candidato a Hokage que tú, pulgoso.

\- ¡Ja, en tus sueños, baka!

.

.

.

\- Kiba, sobre el funeral.

\- Antes de llegar me encontré con Shino, ya lo sé todo.

\- Bien, nos vemos, y perdona por todo (dice Naruto, mientras se incorpora).

\- Sólo dime, durante la pelea, ¿Cómo se veía Hinata?

\- Radiante…

\- ¿Y qué otra cosa esperabas de un miembro del mejor equipo de ninjas de todo Konoha?

\- Cierto…

Kiba se aleja raudo, cierra los ojos con fuerza, pero las lágrimas salen sin control. Monta sobre Akamaru, quien lanza un sólo aullido y lo lleva rápidamente lejos de la vista de todos, a las afueras de la aldea escondida entre las hojas.


	4. Chapter 4

La mañana había trascurrido con normalidad (claro, descartando el encuentro con Kiba).

Aún tenía unas horas para la ceremonia fúnebre, así que Naruto podría aprovechar para reunir lo que podría necesitar para el viaje que tenía que emprender. O, al menos, podría intentarlo. No era muy positivo al respecto.

El ataque más devastador de Pain, el _Shinra Tensei,_ había creado un cráter en medio de la aldea, dando lugar a una enorme zona vacía donde no había quedado nada. La zona más rica y desarrollada de Konoha había sido devastada por un único y terrible jutsu (como pudo enterarse durante esa mañana). Visto en retrospectiva, le parecía sorprendente haber podido plantar cara a un enemigo de tal poder y recursos. Esperaba que esta nueva confianza fuese suficiente para completar la tarea que se había propuesto.

La parte de traer a Sasuke le parecía, extrañamente, la más fácil (por decirlo de alguna manera). Con la muerte de Uchiha Itachi parecía no haber razones para postergar su retorno a la aldea. Ciertamente había cometido crímenes, prestándose sin remordimiento alguno a servir a los propósitos de Orochimaru, al menos hasta que se aburrió y decidió darle muerte, pero considerando los resultados de sus actos podría llegar a pensarse, incluso, que se merecería un recibimiento de héroe. Todavía se desconocían su reciente afiliación a Akatsuki y el ataque al Hachibi, lo que daba un nuevo alcance a su carrera delictual.

Acabar con Akatsuki era tarea casi completada. No se sabía a ciencia cierta si el afamado grupo subversivo habría incorporado nuevos miembros a su ya reducida plantilla, pero dudaba que existiesen aún monstruos como los que habían caído en los últimos meses (como el supuesto inmortal que, si era tal, se encontraba todavía lamentando su derrota sepultado vivo en medio del bosque prohibido del Clan Nara). En el mejor de los casos, y confiando que Konan se mantuviese al margen, dejando de ser una amenaza, sólo eran dos: el tiburón Kisame y la planta Zetsu; el primero, un portento de fuerza y habilidad, pero mortal a fin de cuentas; el otro, un misterio que nadie recordaba nunca haber visto luchar, pero que no podía ser menospreciado por ello: una membresía en Akatsuki era garantía de verdadero poder.

Pero no podían ser en ningún caso más fuertes que Pain, su líder (¿verdad?).

Y su última tarea, el enmascarado que respondía al nombre de Tobi. Su padre lo había identificado como Uchiha Madara, el legendario líder del Clan del Sharingan, cuyo poder rivalizaba con Shodai Hokage, el Dios Shinobi (y Naruto sabía por experiencia que el poder de alguien llamado por los demás "dios" no puede ser tomado a la ligera). Pero había cosas que no cuadraban: se suponía que había muerto en su última batalla con Hashirama, y que a pesar de lo relatado por su padre de su de la batalla con el enmascarado la fuerza demostrada por el enemigo no se acercaba ni apenas a lo relatado en las leyendas; el mismo hecho de necesitar al Kyubi para llevar a cabo su ataque era muestra de su misma debilidad, comparativamente hablando. Y estaba el problema de su juventud: el Madara de las historias ya era mayor, y el enmascarado (según los recuerdos de su padre, compartidos en su mente), a pesar de las marcas que avejentaban y deformaban la mitad de su rostro, se notaba joven. Y aún estaba el problema de que quizás el Tobi actual ni siquiera fuera el mismo que atacó a su padre… ¿Madara reencarnado? ¿Padre, hijo, nieto? ¿Algún suplantador? ¿Un jutsu de sustitución de cuerpos, como hacía Orochimaru? Demasiadas posibilidades.

Pero no era como si en realidad importara: Madara o no Madara, Tobi tendría que morir. Y él tendría que hacerlo.

Tantos pensamientos lo hacían distraerse a ratos, mientras caminaba hacia donde debían encontrarse los restos de su antiguo hogar. La onda destructiva del Shinra Tensei había actuado dejando un aro destructivo que circundaba la aldea como un segundo muro, debilitándose hasta permitir subsistir con daños menores unas cuatro cuadras desde los muros hacia el centro de la aldea, usualmente las zonas más pobres de la villa o espacios utilitarios: dicha casualidad había permitido al cementerio memorial, donde descansaban, entre otros, los cuerpos del Tercero y su hijo Asuma, sobrevivir a la destrucción que había golpeado las zonas más céntricas. Su edificio de departamentos, sin embargo, que se encontraba a unas ocho cuadras de los muros, estaba en un estado intermedio: totalmente destruido, pero con los escombros claramente identificables. Esperaba que algunas de sus cosas aún subsistieran.

La tarea de recuperación resultaba extraña: cada tanto se le acercaba algún ninja en tránsito o algún civil que pretendía abocarse a la misma tarea de él y recuperar lo que fuese recuperable de las construcciones destruídas, para felicitarle por la victoria del día anterior o agradecerle por sus esfuerzos contra el destructor Pain, un par de veces unos niños pequeños a pedir algún autógrafo o solicitarle que les asegurara que el enemigo, que ya comenzaba a adquirir dimensiones de leyenda (y a tan sólo un día del ataque), no volvería o que él estaría allí para defenderlos del _hombre malo_. Allí se percató que en realidad todos pensaban que Pain habría sobrevivido: no existía un cuerpo y ningún ninja había podido confirmar su muerte, mientras él sabía de su muerte por comprobar su estado al término de su encuentro y porque, mientras se dirigía de regreso a la aldea ese fatídico día, el enlace que había mantenido por los restos de las lanzas incrustadas en su cuerpo había desaparecido, pudiendo constatar así la extinción de su Chakra. Y aunque eso no era ninguna garantía de que no volvería (y estando en un mundo ninja donde ni siquiera la muerte era garantía de no volver a ver a alguien entre los vivos -sino que lo dijeran el primer y segundo hokages-) se creyó autorizado a difundir la noticia de la muerte de Pain, para tranquilidad de todos.

Pero los rumores no se detenían allí: los que habían visto su arrebato de furia y dolor por la muerte de Hinata y todo su peregrinar con el cadáver y su solitario y privado duelo lo habían difundido a resto de la aldea, con una rapidez -y tergiversación- tal que ya se decía (y las señoras que pasaban alrededor suyo lo susurraban demasiado alto) que la difunta heredera Hyuga era su amor secreto, su novia secreta o, peor aún, su amante secreta. Y aunque una parte de él se sentía alagada que todos creyeran que alguien como él podía conquistar a una mujer de la alcurnia y cualidades de Hinata a tal grado de poder llevarla a la cama, otra parte se sentía indignada por que llegaran a pensar algo tan sucio de su amiga.

Al final resultó que Shino tuvo razón cuando lo criticó por la "efusividad exagerada" de sus sentimientos.

Y negar no serviría de nada, porque todos saben que en asuntos de amor el que niega, confirma. Sólo esperaba que su ida acallaran los rumores y que Neji, si los oía, no les diera cabida.

Una hora de trabajo, interrumpido sólo por un desayuno de sandwich y jugo traído por un nervioso gennin que no conocía (cortesía del padre de Shikamaru), sólo habían servido para rescatar la vieja (y afortunadamente poco maltratada) fotografía de su equipo, de cuando eran gennins recién egresados, y un par de fotos más: una autografiada de Ero-sennin, que se la dió durante su viaje de entrenamiento como compensación por sustraerle el producto de un trabajo que había hecho para sake y mujeres ( _"toma y véndela a cualquiera de mis admiradores, seguro ganarás mucho más que el pequeño préstamo que acabas de hacerme"_ ) y que por supuesto nadie quiso comprar ese día, ni el siguiente, ni en las semanas sucesivas hasta que finalmente se cansó de intentar venderla y tan sólo la guardo entre sus pertenencias. Ahora esa foto se había vuelto la única que tenía de su padrino. La otra, de una parrillada con los equipos 8 y 10, y en medio de ella, intentando sonreír abrumada por la timidez y presionada por Kiba e Ino, una Hinata de 16 años, cuando se preparaban a salir en la infructuosa misión de los ocho para hacer regresar a Sasuke.

Guardó esas tres fotos como verdaderos tesoros, una muda de ropa, un par de kunais, un dibujo de Sai (cuando una vez poso para él, en broma, transformado en su versión femenina) y el libro de su padrino, su primer y único libro no-erótico, el que hablaba de Nagato. Le extraño no encontrar nada de ramen instantáneo de sus siempre numerosas reservas, supuso que algún escuadrón de recuperación de suministros habría recolectado lo que hubiese quedado para repartirlo a los damnificados. Y con el Ichiraku aún cerrado por la crisis, lo más seguro es que no tendría una comida de ramen caliente antes de su partida.

Afortunadamente, también encontró un trozo de camisa negro, con lo que ya tenía la mitad de lo que necesitaba para el funeral de Hinata. Como pudo se consiguió un baño, una ducha y la muda rescatada de los escombros de su otrora vivienda y ya se encontraba suficientemente presentable para el evento.

Y con todo eso listo y sus cosas acomodadas en una mochila a medio llenar, se dirigió a los campos en las afueras de la aldea a buscar una flor adecuada.

Pero la búsqueda no se vislumbraba prometedora.

Mucho verde, mucho rojo, amarillo, violeta, y las pocas flores blancas del campo tenían un tamaño microscópico. ¿Cómo rayos las hacían las florerías para tener tantas flores blancas y grandes, si en el campo no había una sola? Claro, las cultivaban. Pero en Konoha ya no había donde comprarlas, al menos no antes del mediodía.

Vió a Rock Lee agachado, hurgando de planta en planta, seguro en la misma tarea que él. Su leotardo verde, sobre el cual portaba su chaleco táctico de chunnin, se veía bastante sucio y gastado. Al acercarse a él noto unas más que evidentes ojeras en esos ojos siempre abiertos y espectantes.

¿Cuánto tiempo llevaría despierto?

\- ¡Ohayo, Lee-san!

\- ¡Ohayo, Naruto-kun!

\- Veo que también estás buscando flores…

\- ¡Así es, Naruto-kun, estoy seguro que puedo encontrar algo especial si me esfuerzo lo suficiente!

\- Pero, ¿cuánto rato llevas en esto?

\- Desde las siete de la mañana…

Naruto se tomó el rostro, decepcionado. Ya eran casi las once, lo que significaba 4 horas de infructuosa búsqueda.

\- Oye, no creo que encuentres algo si ya llevas tanto rato buscando…

\- ¡No soy el único, Naruto-kun, Sai-kun se encuentra más allá, también está buscando!

Agudizando la vista, pudo notar en la parte más lejana del campo, a unos doscientos metros, la silueta de su compañero de equipo, agachado y escudriñando el suelo.

\- Creo que si llevas ya tanto tiempo no pillarás nada, al menos no acá.

\- No creas que llevo cuatro horas en el mismo lugar, en realidad estoy terminando ya de revisar todos los campos que rodean el perímetro de la aldea…

\- ¿En serio? Y si no encuentras nada…

\- Iré un poco más lejos, sólo necesito quince minutos para regresar y prepararme para el servicio fúnebre. Además, tengo un plan de respaldo.

\- ¿Y cual sería ese? Tal vez me sirva.

\- Ino-chan pudo conseguir un ramo de crisantemos blancos y le dará uno a todos los que lo necesiten.

\- ¿En serio?

\- Si, pero en el caso de los más cercanos a Hinata les conseguirá flores especiales, como a Shino-kun y Kiba-kun. Para Kurenai-sensei Shikamaru-kun se comprometió a buscarle algo único en el bosque de los Nara, pero allí no puedo entrar.

\- Por lo visto tienen todo organizado.

\- No ha habido mucho tiempo, pero queremos que sea especial. Tu sabes, es la primera de nosotros, los novatos, ya sabes, la primera… en… en partir.

\- Si… tiene sentido… creo que me acercaré a Sai para saludarlo, suerte.

\- ¡La suerte no es necesaria cuando se tiene el fuego de la juventud a full!

\- Trata de dormir luego.

\- Dormiré toda la tarde, en la noche tengo turno con Gai-sensei.

Naruto se aleja del afanado chunnin, mientras se aproxima a su compañero de equipo. Sai se encuentra sentado en medio de las flores, pensativo, el saludo de Naruto interrumpe sus reflexiones.

\- ¡Ohayo, Sai, no te había visto en las últimas horas!

\- Hace poco regresé de Sunagakure. El Kasekage manda saludos y sus felicitaciones, y dice que siente mucho tu pérdida.

\- ¿Incluso él? ¿Acaso le dijiste algo raro sobre mi y Hinata-chan, Sai?

\- Nada raro, sólo que eran amantes y que tenían planeado fugarse al país de las Olas para casarse, porque su padre se oponía a su unión y…

\- ¡COMO RAYOS SE TE OCURRE DECIRLE ESO A GAARA!

\- Me pareció normal, es lo que todos comentaban, supuse que era cierto. No es nada raro tener alguna amante, siendo ninjas, y Hinata tenía muy buena figura.

\- Pasaré por alto la grosería porque me extraña que alabes la figura de una mujer, sea quien sea. Creí que no tenías esas debilidades.

\- Siempre me han gustado las mujeres, aunque en tu caso pensé que te gustaban los hombres, pene pequeño. Aunque me alegro que hayas conseguido una amante tan atractiva, seguro me equivoco y sólo eres bi…

\- Silencio, Sai, y mejor explica qué hacías aquí, porque evidentemente no estabas buscando flores.

\- Era mi propósito, pero estar rodeado de flores me trajo malos recuerdos.

\- ¿Malos recuerdos?

\- Yamanaka-san.

\- ¿Ino?

\- ¿Cuál otra?

\- No entiendo, eres de los pocos que se lleva bien con ella. Incluso pienso que eres bastante hábil en eso de los halagos.

\- Tal vez, pero eso era gracias a la fea, ahora estoy confundido.

\- Continua.

\- ¿No me dices nada? Antes habrías saltado en su defensa, señalando que la frentona no es nada fea.

\- Tengo problemas con ella. Que, por cierto, no te incumben, así que continúa.

\- Bien, al principio resultaba sencillo, la fea me aconsejó decirle lo contrario de lo que pienso a la gente para que no se enojen conmigo.

\- ¿Por eso lo de "pene pequeño" y lo de "fea"?

\- No. Sus apodos son por lo evidente. Los conservo porque no parecen molestarse con ellos.

\- (irritado Naruto responde) No sabes cuan equivocado estás, Sai.

\- En fin, con Yamanaka-san funcionó bien al principio, pero a medida que pasaba el tiempo se allegaba cada vez más a mi, incluso hay veces que me invita a tomar café o me hace pasar a su tienda para charlar de nada importante.

\- Y el problema sería…

\- Que el consejo de la fea ya no me quiere funcionar.

\- Explícate.

\- Que he comenzado a ver a Yamanaka-san con otros ojos. O sea, que ya no la encuentro tan fea como antes, y si sigo el consejo de la frentona y le digo fea a Ino ella probablemente se enoje y me golpee, he visto que lo hace con todos aquellos que se lo dicen, incluso cuando era verdad. Pero si le digo preciosa, como siempre, estaría yendo contra el consejo de la fea que tan bien me ha resultado, y puede terminar golpeándome como todos aquellos a los que les digo la verdad…

\- Y termine alejándose de ti. Le temes a eso, ¿cierto?

\- Supongo. Y vine a buscar la flor para el funeral y terminé en este campo lleno de pequeñas flores amarillas, y no pude evitar pensar en Ino-san, con su pelo y sus flores, y creo que estoy decaído.

\- Baka, te preocupas por nada, sólo sigue tratándola como hasta ahora.

\- Pero si se enoja…

\- Si no se ha enojado contigo hasta ahora dudo que lo haga. Yo mismo llevo un par de minutos hablando aquí contigo y ya he deseado matarte un par de veces. Seguro puedes manejar a Ino-san.

\- Bien, aunque supongo que consultaré un par de opiniones más. No eres precisamente el más inteligente del grupo.

\- Yo, por mi parte, seguiré buscando la flor para Hinata.

\- Cierto, supongo que el crisantemo no es suficiente, si eran amantes-prometidos…

\- Mejor ve a pedirle uno de esos a Ino-san.

\- Y tú podrías asaltar el invernadero de los Yamanaka en las afueras del muro suroeste, allí es donde Ino-san consiguió sus flores para los del grupo. Me ha dicho más de una vez que hay flores únicas guardadas en el más estricto secreto.

\- ¡Gracias por el dato, Sai!

\- Te lo debía por el consejo.

\- Deberías decírselo también a Lee.

\- Ya le dije, pero él es demasiado honesto para irrumpir en propiedad ajena.

\- Y yo, ¿qué seria?

\- Un pervertido pene pequeño, pero creo que tienes menos escrúpulos que el otro con lo del robo.

\- Adios… Sai… kun…

Sólo un minuto le tomó a Naruto maquinar su plan: infiltraría un clon al invernadero Yamanaka, quien se encargaría de "tomar prestado" la ofrenda requerida. Seguramente la vigilancia sería mínima, por lo que no había posibilidades de fallar.

Luego de ser invocado, un rápido henge del clon de sombras lo dotó de un traje negro, de cuerpo completo, con capucha. Guantes y el calzado del mismo color completaban el conjunto.

Las instrucciones fueron precisas: esperar 10 minutos a que el verdadero Naruto regresara a la aldea, realizar la infiltración lo más rápidamente posible, buscar de preferencia en las partes mas restringidas, procurando causar el mínimo de daños. Los parámetros de la operación no toleraban bajas colaterales, por lo que en caso de encontrar oposición sólo se permitía esquivar, sin responder ataques. Solo tenía 20 minutos para completar la búsqueda, en caso contrario se des-invocaría a si mismo. En caso de éxito, saldría del lugar y a una distancia segura se transformaría, disfrazando su identidad, para luego buscarlo para la entrega. En caso de ser perseguido, aseguraría su captura en un lugar apropiado y terminaría el jutsu, a fin de que el verdadero Naruto supiera donde recuperar la pieza.

Le entregó la tela negra que portaba, a fin de que la captura fuera escondida en ella de ser necesario.

La vista de su clon, listo para partir en su ilícita misión lo dejó satisfecho, salvo por el detalle del rostro: se encontraba al descubierto, y a corta distancia podría ser reconocido. Instruído, el clon aseguró que tenía la forma perfecta de ocultar su identidad.

\- ¡Recuerda agente, ningún ruido, sonidos o palabras, no debes ser identificado!

\- ¡Hai!

Raudo, el clon comenzó su carrera hasta su punto de espera, mientras el verdadero Naruto regresaba disimuladamente a la aldea.

Konohamaru le salió al encuentro apenas lo encontró caminando de regreso a la tienda de su equipo, donde pretendía esperar a su agente:

\- ¡Naruto Nii-chan, Kakashi te necesita urgente!

\- Ya deja de llamarme así, mocoso, se supone que ya eres un gennin.

\- Lo soy, pero sigo incapaz de alcanzarte, aún eres mi hermano mayor.

\- Pensé que luego de enfrentarte a Pain tendrías más seguridad…

\- (sonrojado, Konohamaru pregunta) ¿Quién te dijo?

\- La gente habla, Ebizu-baka andaba jactándose ante Gai-sensei de lo poderoso que es tu rasengan, mocoso agrandado, copión…

\- ¡Pero si tú me lo enseñaste!

\- ¡Pero no para que te andes luciendo ni arriesgando el pellejo a lo tonto!

\- Entonces sólo estas preocupado.

\- Claro, ¿quién va a cuidarte cuando me vaya, eh?

\- ¿Acaso te irás a entrenar, nii-chan?

\- No, algo mejor: voy a conseguir la paz.

\- ¿Y cómo se hace eso?

\- No lo se, pero pretendo averiguarlo.

.

.

.

\- Veo que al menos no me tienes miedo después de lo de la transformación.

\- ¡Pero si te veías genial!

\- Lo dices así, pero por un momento tuve mucho miedo de haber lastimado a la gente de la aldea, no me controlo bien cuando tengo esa forma.

\- Lo entiendo, pero después de haber visto a Pain destruir la aldea, el verte transformado nos dió la sensación de que realmente tenías el poder para ganarle. Él si que era un verdadero monstruo.

\- ¿Era?

\- Sí, ya se corrió la voz de la muerte de ese sujeto, toda la gente anda más tranquila.

\- Seguro que Ebizu también.

\- Claro, aunque dice que es posible que después de lo que ha visto yo termine superándote.

\- El baka se tiene mucha confianza como maestro.

\- ¡No te distraigas, nii-chan, tenemos que llegar rápido, nos esperan!

Konohamaru hecha a correr, Naruto lo sigue, intrigado. En el camino, se unen a él el resto de del escuadrón Konohamaru, ahora equipo gennin: Udon-kun y Moegi-chan, quienes también lo habían estado buscando. Llegan a un sector de la explanada resultante de la batalla del día anterior, mientras en lo alto, alrededor de la misma, comienza a reunirse la gente curiosa por lo que va a suceder allí en los próximos minutos.

De pie, formando un semicírculo, se encuentran un grupo de jounin de Konoha, a cuyo centro y más destacados del grupo se encuentran Hatake Kakashi, Nara Shikaku y Akimichi Choza, quienes viendo la llegada de Naruto, se adelantan y hacen silencio.

Naruto, curioso, mira en los alrededores y nota que se encuentran, algo más alejados, como espectadores, sus compañeros de los equipos 7, 8 y 10, mientras el equipo de Maito Gai, con su maestro, llegan a la carrera. Lee lo mira directo y, esbozando una amplia sonrisa, le levanta el pulgar. Se voltea a ver a Sakura, a quien saluda a la distancia, quien sólo le responde levantando tímidamente su mano.

Kakashi se adelanta al grupo y llama a Naruto, quien se adelanta, nervioso, mientras que el escuadrón Konohamaru se repliega unos pasos más atrás. Así, el jounin comienza su discurso:

" _En tiempos de crisis, se hace necesario destacar el valor de aquellos que, con su esfuerzo o sus sacrificios, brillan con luz propia y permiten no sólo alcanzar una victoria u obtener alguna meta, sino que con su ejemplo sostienen los brazos de todos aquellos que luchan, juntos, unos con otros, para preservar la vida de cada hombre y mujer que con dedicación y entrega pertenece al cuerpo armado que sostiene esta Aldea Escondida entre las Hojas, y colabora así no sólo con su permanencia, sino con su engrandecimiento, siendo sus hazañas motivo de orgullo y ejemplo para las generaciones venideras"_

" _Normalmente honramos a nuestros ninjas en secreto, porque tal es nuestra tarea, pero hoy hemos querido hacer un acto público porque es necesario, en contadas circunstancias, dar realce a los méritos de aquellos cuyos actos nos permiten dar continuidad a nuestras vidas"_

" _Uzumaki Naruto-san, pasa al frente"_

Luego de pasar al frente, visiblemente emocionado, Kakashi ordena que Shikaku lea uno de los dos pergaminos que se encuentra en una mesita:

" _Decreto de Ascenso por Mérito en Combate:_

 _Konohagakure, en fecha…, por acuerdo otorgado por el consejo de jounin reunidos en asamblea y visado, en ausencia del Hokage, por Hatake Kakashi, jounin de primera clase y designado líder provisorio por acuerdo del consejo de clanes de Konoha, se confiere por este acto a Uzumaki Naruto, gennin de la generación … el grado de jounin, con todos los privilegios y responsabilidades correspondientes a dicho rango._

 _Dicho ascenso se funda en los notorios méritos alcanzados por el aludido, tanto en su desempeño diario como en las acciones de defensa de la aldea de fecha…, en donde, dando muestra de una superior capacidad y liderazgo, logró con éxito guiar las acciones que condujeron al rechazo del enemigo._

 _Conforme al reglamento de conducta en combate se le concede, junto con el ascenso indicado, la dispensa del grado previo por su conducta en el campo de batalla, atestiguada por el testimonio fiel de sus superiores allí presentes"_

Luego, enrollando el pergamino nuevamente, lo entrega a Kakashi, quien hace entrega del mismo a un sonriente Naruto, ofreciéndole una respetuosa inclinación a modo de saludo, la cual es contestada por Naruto efusivamente.

Mientras Mitarashi Anko y Yuhi Kurenai, vestidas con su uniforme de rango y designadas al efecto, hacen entrega al joven de su uniforme nuevo y su banda que lo identifican como un jounin de Konoha, la gente que se ha reunido alrededor de la explanada comienza a aplaudir, por lo que Naruto, realmente feliz por primera vez en días, responde agradeciendo levantando el pergamino de su designación en signo de victoria.

Pero Kakashi lo interrumpe, haciendo sonar su garganta notoriamente. Se hace silencio.

\- Por favor, Naruto, necesito que te retires más atrás un momento, aún no hemos terminado la ceremonia.

\- ¿Acaso queda algo más que darme?

\- No a ti, no seas egocéntrico.

Confundido y avergonzado, Naruto se retira. Una vez sólo, y viendo que el otro interviniente no ha descendido a la explanada, Kakashi decide llamarlo a viva voz:

\- ¡Baja ya de una vez, Choji!

Choji mira confundido a sus compañeros: Ino sonríe, mientras Shikamaru sólo se encoge de hombros, excusándose: _"lo siento, se supone que tenía que avisarte pero ella me convenció que sería mejor si era una sorpresa"_

Choji baja, algo incomodo al saberse blanco de todas las miradas. ¿Qué podría tener de especial él para que lo hayan llamado ante todos, sobretodo comparado con Naruto, el héroe? Finalmente llega a la explanada, a la posición ocupada antes por el rubio. Visto que ya todo está listo, Kakashi prosigue:

" _Akimichi Choji-san, pasa al frente"_

Se acerca, inseguro, como cuando era un simple gennin. Entonces Kakashi ordena que Choza lea el pergamino restante:

" _Decreto de Ascenso por Mérito en Combate:_

 _Konohagakure, en fecha…, por acuerdo otorgado por el consejo de jounin reunidos en asamblea y visado, en ausencia del Hokage, por Hatake Kakashi, jounin de primera clase y designado líder provisorio por acuerdo del consejo de clanes de Konoha, se confiere por este acto a Akimichi Choji, del clan Akimichi, chunnin de la generación … el grado de jounin, con todos los privilegios y responsabilidades correspondientes a dicho rango._

 _Dicho ascenso se funda en los méritos alcanzados por el aludido, tanto en su desempeño diario como en las acciones de defensa de la aldea de fecha…, en donde, con sacrificio de su propia seguridad y a riesgo de su vida, manteniendo en todo momento su posición ante un enemigo superior, logró con éxito trasmitir información al cuartel general que a la larga resultó esencial para la victoria sobre dicho enemigo._

 _Conforme al reglamento de conducta en combate se le concede el ascenso otorgado por su conducta en el campo de batalla, atestiguada por el testimonio fiel de sus superiores allí presentes"_

La sonrisa que le da su padre quita todo rastro de inseguridad de su persona. Con paso firme, se acerca y recibe el pergamino de manos de Kakashi, adelantándose y saludando con una reverencia aún más pronunciada que la de Naruto. Cuando se endereza, ve que son Ino y Shikamaru quienes le entregan sus nuevos uniforme y banda. Ino se disculpa por ser ella quién le entrega su atuendo y no otro jounin, pero quería participar del momento; Choji sólo la abraza…

Naruto, reducido a ser mero espectador, no aguanta la escena y comienza a silbar y gritar, dando vivas al nuevo jounin de la aldea. Haciendo coro, la multitud presente aplaude aún más profusamente al Akimichi.

Neji se retira del lugar, mientras el resto baja a felicitar a los recién ascendidos. Cuando Naruto ve a Sakura, que llora tímidamente, sólo la abraza y le dice _"lo siento"_ , a lo que ella responde _"yo también lo siento"_.

Finalmente, Kakashi se acerca al ninja rubio, pidiéndole que lo espere en la tienda del equipo 7.

Cuando Kakashi finalmente llega a la tienda, trae con él unos pergaminos, uno pequeño y un par más abultados:

\- Bien, Naruto, espero que te haya gustado tu pequeña sorpresa.

\- Claro, aunque no puedo evitar sentirme algo incómodo…

\- ¿Por qué motivo?

\- Por lo irregular de todo el asunto.

\- Tal vez tienes razón, pero necesitábamos ese evento a la vista de todos para levantar los ánimos.

\- No lo digo por eso, fue bonito y todo, pero me refiero a lo de ascenderme a la mala.

\- ¿A qué rayos te refieres con "a la mala"?

\- Usted sabe, sin el examen y saltándome lo de ser chunnin.

\- Que tonteras dices. ¿Acaso no les enseñan nada en la Academia Ninja?

\- Claro que sí.

\- Entonces dime todos las formas en que un ninja de Konoha puede lograr un ascenso de grado.

\- Por los exámenes chunnin y jounin…

\- Eres todo un caso, Naruto… A ver, por simple lógica. ¿Recuerdas el único examen en que participaste? Cuantos se presentaron a dar el exámen.

\- ¿Un par de cientos?

\- Y cuantos ascendieron de grado.

\- 1, Shikamaru.

\- Y eso no te dice nada. ¿Acaso sabes cuantos chunnin existen en la aldea?

\- No se,¿20, 30?

\- Unas diez veces esa cifra, por lo bajo, y cada año se pierde al menos el 20% de ellos por muertes o lesiones, por lo que deben ser repuestos para mantener los equipos funcionando. Y con los jounin es casi lo mismo, en una proporción de chunnin-jounin de entre dos y tres a uno. Si dependiéramos de sólo los exámenes de rango para los ascensos nuestros número serían notoriamente inferiores a los que son realmente.

\- ¿Tantos? ¿Y dónde se supone que están?

\- ¿Acaso no sabes que el primer requisito del cuerpo anbu es ser jounin especial o superior?

\- Eso significa… ¿Sai es jounin?

\- Si.

\- Pero…

\- Recuerda que yo mismo llegue a jounin a una muy temprana edad, y hay casos como el de Itachi, el hermano de Sasuke, que fueron aún más prematuros.

\- Pero ustedes son genios, y Sai…

\- Gracias, pero recuerda: no es la fuerza lo que importa en los ascensos, son las dotes de liderazgo y las habilidaes únicas; ninguno de nosotros, ni siquiera Uchiha Itachi, teníamos tu nivel de fuerza al llegar a jounin. Por eso Choji-kun pudo alcanzar el grado, al igual que Neji-kun y Shikamaru-kun. Aunque debo decir que el caso de Sai es diferente, ya que el anbu raíz sigue sus propias reglas: para el resto de la aldea, Sai es formalmente sólo un gennin, pero su formación, su capacidad de liderazgo y su nivel de combate es definitivamente jounin.

\- Entonces, me quiere decir...

\- Que los nombramientos para ascensos se pueden alcanzar, en Konoha por lo menos: por aprobar el respectivo examen, por propuesta de un superior jounin alcanzando la antigüedad requerida, por determinación del Hokage en base a los méritos personales del candidato o previa solicitud del mismo o por méritos en el campo de batalla, ya sea en guerra o actos de defensa de la aldea.

\- Y lo de saltarme el grado de chunnin.

\- Hay un reglamento que establece la forma de conceder los ascensos en el campo de batalla, y establece la posibilidad de saltarse grados: incluso un ninja en entrenamiento de la academia, que aún no es gennin, puede ser ascendido a jounin si demuestra aptitud para ello. Ya sabes, necesidades del combate.

\- Supongo que todo está en orden, entonces.

\- Realmente comienzo a pensar que estabas mejor como gennin.

\- No bromee con eso, Kakashi-sensei.

\- Bien, con ese asunto claro, pasemos a lo nuestro.

El ninja copia le entrega a su antiguo estudiante los tres pergaminos, uno por uno, mientras le explica lo que contienen cada uno:

\- Este primer pergamino (pasándole el más abultado y gastado) es un compendio sobre fuinjitsu. Proviene de tu madre, lo trajo entre sus pertenencias cuando fue traída a la aldea de niña, pero parece ser que nunca mostró interés en las técnicas de sellado, por lo que me contó mi maestro cuando me lo prestó.

 _Su maestro, otou-san._

-Pareciera ser que Kushina se lo regaló cuando eran aún adolecentes, sin comprender realmente la importancia del mismo (por no decir que tu padre lo encontró un día en su casa, mientras le ayudaba con el aseo, y ella le permitió llevárselo como si fuese basura vieja -je, je, mi maestro se rió bastante cuando me contó aquello-). Por lo que entendí, entre él y tu padrino le sacaron el jugo durante varios años, incluso creo que de aquí sacaron un par de ideas para el sello que llevas.

\- ¿Y quiere darme algo tan valioso?

\- Siento decir que realmente nunca le presté mayor atención, aunque en realidad te lo estoy devolviendo. Recuerda, dije que Minato-sensei me lo había prestado, no regalado (así de valioso era).

\- Gracias, aunque con esto -la devolución- su tardanza alcanza nuevos niveles.

\- Luego te explicaré el porqué de todo. Ahora bien, este otro (le acerca el segundo pergamino, un poco menos abultado pero notoriamente más nuevo).

\- ¿Otro pergamino prestado?

\- En realidad éste si es mio, aunque en realidad te pertenece más a ti que a mi. Esto es algo así como el legado de tu padre…

\- ¿En serio?

\- Podría decirse. El mismo día que me prestó el primer pergamino, me entregó éste, estaba muy emocionado. Me contó que se encontraba sorprendido con mi habilidad con el Chidori, y consideró que esto podría serme de ayuda.

\- ¿Cómo?

\- Le tomó casi seis meses, pero creó una especie de manual detallado y muy extendido acerca de como realizar sus técnicas secretas, las que desarrolló el mismo (como el Rasengan) o las que mejoró y que pertenecían a antiguos hokages (como el Hiraishin). Pensó que, sobre todo el _hiraishin no jutsu_ , me servirían para mejorar la letalidad de mi técnica asesina. Sólo lo leí un par de días, pero estaba fascinado: Yondaime realmente tenía talento para la enseñanza, quien sabe qué cosas podrían haber salido de su pluma con suficiente tiempo. De aquí saqué la idea de como imbuir chakra elemental a tu rasengan para mejorarlo, en realidad tu padre lo había intuído y explicó paso a paso la forma de llevarlo a cabo.

\- Pero entonces, porqué…

\- Tienes que considerar que en esa época ya era hokage, por lo que tenía muy poco tiempo libre. Y tu madre, embarazada, era muy demandante con él, no tenía un momento de paz el pobre.

Naruto no pudo evitar sonrojarse imaginando a sus padres, su vida como familia, el tiempo que, en cierta forma, compartió con ellos, cobijado dentro de la kunoichi pelirroja. No pudo evitar que se le escapara una sonrisa.

\- Oye, como te decía esos dos pergaminos los estudié muy corto tiempo, sólo los recordé cuando cuando mencionaste el nombre de tu padre ayer. Y es que apenas dos días después de que llegaran a mi poder ocurrió el ataque del Kyubi y mi mundo se derrumbó… Cuando todo pasó decidí ingresar al Anbu y estas cosas las guardé y olvidé, como desechos inútiles de una vida que ya no existía.

\- Eso es demasiado trágico, sensei.

\- Tienes que comprender que la muerte de mi maestro fue la última de una serie de tragedias que me dejaron finalmente solo: mis padres, mis compañeros de equipo, finalmente mi maestro y su familia, quienes eran muy cercanos a mi.

\- Entonces sabías mucho de ellos, sensei.

\- Los conocí mejor que muchos, tu padre era habitualmente reservado, pero cuando estábamos sólos o en misión se ponía bastante hablador, y ni qué decir tu madre, tú resultaste tan hablador y ruidoso como ella.

Naruto se acercó a él y lo hizo sentarse en el suelo, con él a una carta distancia, frente a frente, y colocando mirada suplicante, le pidió: _"cuénteme de ellos, sensei"_ ; el ninja copia, algo sorprendido pregunto _"y qué quieres saber"_ ; el rubio jounin dijo _"todo"_.

Resignado, sintiendo que pagaba una antigua deuda, Kakashi comenzó a hablar, mientras Naruto sólo oía en silencio, con una solemnidad que no había mostrado en toda su vida.

.

.

.

Luego de cuarenta minutos de un desordenado monólogo, Kakashi interrumpió, para disgusto de su oyente, al percatarse que ya estaba próximo el mediodía. Al incorporarse para continuar con su objetivo original, pudo notar que por la entrada de la tienda ingresaba una muchacha joven y atractiva, de pelo rubio intenso y dos coletas, ligeramente vestida. Tardo dos segundos en reconocerla.

\- Naruto, ¿acaso estas jugando a algo con tu jutsu sexy? Al menos es de agradecerse que tu clon femenino está vestida, a diferencia de lo habitual, aunque a decir verdad...

\- (Naruto interrumpe a su sensei) Ese clon idiota…

Naruto se aproximó al clon, notando que se encontraba vestido igual que la Hinata de su sueño, y a la luz del día pudo percatarse que, además de estar descalza, la chica no tenía ropa interior bajo el vestido, que con el calor y la luz del mediodía dejaba notar mucho más que la sola figura del transformado clon (pezones incluídos). Y eso, de una manera mucho más incómoda, resultaba aún más atrayente que ver la invocación femenina simplemente desnuda.

Ordenándole con furia que deshaga del henge con que su torpe clon había decidido ocultar su identidad, el clon, ya con su traje de infiltración, se arrodilla ceremoniosamente y le extiende un paño negro, que envuelve algo, lo que Naruto revisa, sonriendo. A sus espaldas, Kakashi mira sobre su hombro y descubre lo que traía el clon. Le dice a Naruto:

\- Sabes que los Yamanaka querrán matarte por haberte robado eso, ¿verdad?

\- ¿Cómo sabe que ésto viene de sus invernaderos?

\- Sabes, soy bastante cercano a Inoichi, el padre de Ino-chan -claro que no tanto como sus antiguos compañeros de equipo-. He visitado sus instalaciones secretas varias veces y ya había visto eso que tienes en las manos, aunque no sabía que la hubiesen completado.

\- ¿Acaso algo así es peligroso? -preguntó Naruto, pensando que tal vez tiene en sus manos alguna planta venenosa o tóxica. ¡A él se le ocurría robar una planta desconocida de un invernadero secreto ninja!-

\- Sólo si te pillan con ella. Tienes que considerar que hay mucho dinero en nuevos diseños de flores, muchos años de investigación.

Preocupado, le pregunta al clon si acaso destruyó la planta de donde vino la flor, lo que el clon niega. Le explica que sólo se encontró con un par de guardias Yamanaka, pero evitó sus ataques fácilmente. Temeroso, Naruto pregunta si lo han reconocido, a lo que el clon asegura haber llevado el rostro cubierto y no haber emitido sonido alguno. Finalmente el clon termina con una arrogante exclamación: _"nadie puede detener al gennin más grandioso de toda Konoha"_. Irritado, Naruto lo golpea fuertemente en la cabeza para deshacerlo. Se dirige a su maestro, quien mira divertido la escena:

\- Supongo que puedo confiar que no le dirá a nadie sobre esto, sensei.

\- Claro, pero me acabo de percatar de una cosa.

\- ¿Qué cosa sensei?

\- Que hasta tu clon se da cuenta que deberías haber seguido como gennin…

Molesto, acepta el pañuelo blanco que su sensei le ofrece con una sonrisa para que envuelva el producto de su latrocinio. Naruto lo cubre, asegurándole que nadie verá la flor y que solo la dejará en dentro del ataud de Hinata, sin que nadie la mire. Kakashi le hace ver que si quiere hacer eso tendrá que asegurarse de ser el último en presentar sus respetos a la difunta.

Finalmente, sin tiempo para otras cosas, le entrega el pergamino más pequeño, mientras le dice: _"leelo"_

Allí, estampada en el papel, se encuentra la asignación de una misión ninja de clase S, de duración indefinida: es la orden para capturar a Uchiha Sasuke, como desertor de su aldea, y traerlo de regreso con vida.

\- Eso te permitirá darle una cubierta a tu viaje y evitará que tú mismo seas tachado de desertor a la villa. Considero que como jounnin de Konoha, te encuentras perfectamente calificado para llevar a cabo esta misión. La orden también te permite tomar y disponer de los recursos humanos y materiales necesarios para completar la misión con éxito, aunque pienso que pretendes arreglártelas con tus propios medios.

\- Así es, Kakashi-sensei.

\- Bien, supongo que estás aceptando la misión…

\- ¡Claro, sensei!

\- Bien, sólo tengo un par de cosas más que darte… a ver… estas dos cosas (sacando de entre sus ropas y mostrando un brillante kunai blanco y un pequeño pergamino de invocación) son de parte de los compañeros de equipo de Hinata-chan -me gustaría saber como se enteraron que te irías-. El pergamino te permitirá invocar un perro ratreador especializado; para que lo tengas claro, no son ninken, no hablan ni pueden luchar, sólo rastrear sin ser ellos mismos detectados, los Inuzuka los crían para misiones de infiltración y caza. El pergamino no invocará un perro específico, sino cualquiera que tengan disponible en sus plataformas de invocación, y el animal invocado obedecerá a quien porte el pergamino sin dudar, así que, por favor, no lo pierdas.

El kunai está hecho de acero blanco, bastante costoso pero no requiere ninguna mantención. Shino-kun le aseguró una cinta que recuperó de los escombros de la mansión Hyuga. Según él le pertenecía a Hinata, parte de una cinta para el pelo confeccionada por ella misma y que usaba para entrenar -Naruto miró el arma de cerca, y pudo notar una cinta azulada firmemente amarrada al mango de la misma, con una cuantas vueltas alrededor del mismo y un vuelo de unos diez centímetros, dándole cierta clase-. Además, mandaron un par de recados.

\- Lo escucho, sensei.

\- El primero: de parte de ambos, que si los necesitas en cualquier momento para ayudarte con el culpable sólo tienes que llamarlos. Segundo: de parte de Shino-kun, que cuando encuentres al responsable tomes el kunai y se lo entierres en los ojos, hasta el fondo. Tercero: de parte de Kiba-kun, que él no te pedirá nada tan violento, sólo que te asegures de que cuando regreses le traigas la cabeza del culpable de la muerte de Hinata para dársela de comer a Akamaru.

\- Trataré, aunque sobre lo último…

\- Para que te quede claro, ambos dijeron lo que dijeron muy en serio.

\- Bien , habiendo quedado todo claro, una última cosa…

Kakashi rebusca en sus bolsillos y saca algo pequeño y brillante, que arroja a Naruto. El ninja rubio lo toma al vuelo, y mirándolo, se percata que es una moneda de 10 ryous. Extrañado, mira a su maestro, esperando una explicación; éste le dice: _"es la paga por una misión clase S cumplida"_. Naruto, sorprendido, le responde que aún no la ha cumplido, a lo que Kakashi replica: _"ya te la he pagado, así que es mejor que la completes, nos vemos en el funeral"_.

Y, en una explosión de humo, desaparece.

Agradecido por el voto de confianza de su maestro, Naruto acomoda todas sus cosas en su mochila, a fin de salir apenas termine la ceremonia fúnebre. Una vez hecho, se acomoda la improvisada cinta negra en su brazo y, con la ofrenda fúnebre convenientemente envuelta, sale en dirección al cementerio memorial, a cumplir con su último deber antes de abandonar la aldea, que no sabe cuando volverá a ver (o si volverá a hacerlo algún día).


	5. Chapter 5

Las chicas del ya célebre grupo de novatos se encontraban esperando a que iniciara la ceremonia en que todos despedirían el cuerpo de su compañera y amiga, Es probable que si otras hubieran sido las circunstancias se encontrarían platicando profusamente sobre las circunstancias del deceso, sobre los buenos recuerdos y aventuras compartidas, sobre lo que significaba la pérdida para cada una de ellas.

Sin embargo, cada una de ella había experimentado en las últimas 24 horas un cúmulo tal de vivencias y emociones, horas en las que vieron incluso morir y volver a la vida a muchos de sus compañeros y familiares, habían visto la destrucción de su otrora pujante aldea. Aunque no lo confesaran, no podían evitar sentir que, incluso con lo dolorosa de la pérdida , resultaba un precio menor, incluso aceptable, para todo lo ocurrido. Y esa idea les incomodaba enormemente.

Cada una, con un delicado crisantemo en la mano, compartían sus quejas respecto de sus respectivos compañeros: Tenten alegaba contra la frialdad de Neji, quien desde la muerte de su prima, con la excusa de tener que preparar todo lo necesario para la sucesión de su prima menor, había virtualmente desaparecido entre sus nuevas labores en el cuartel general post-crisis y sus constantes reuniones con los hyuga, escabulléndose apenas la veía a lo lejos como si ella fuese poco menos que una molestia, lo que la irritaba. Y Lee no resultaba el más adecuado para proporcionar apoyo emocional, obsesionado con sus nuevos deberes como la sombra de su sensei, con su total descuido por su presentación personal y totalmente abstraído de lo que pasaba a su alrededor, si hasta había tenido que buscarlo por más de media hora para que no faltara a la ceremonia de ascenso de sus compañeros, llegando apenas.

Ino tenía sus propios motivos de queja, entre la falta de ayuda de Shikamaru que la había dejando preparando sola con todo lo relativo al funeral, sin siquiera un palabra de apoyo o consuelo y la nueva obsesión de Choji, quien a pesar de que todos recalcaban su más que correcta conducta durante el ataque de Pain, ascenso incluido, había vuelto a dar muestras de su usual inseguridad y lo disimulaba ofreciéndose para todos los trabajos pesados de la reconstrucción, ignorando todo lo relativo a sus compañeros y sus problemas.

Sakura, por su parte, aún tenía problemas con Naruto con quien, a pesar de la pequeña reconciliación que habían tenido en medio de la euforia producida por el ascenso de su compañero, aún subsistía la herida producida por la dureza de sus palabras, aumentado todo con el conocimiento recién adquirido de la su ahora inminente partida, sólo y por tiempo indefinido (como le había recién contado su sensei). Y ni hablar de Sai, confiable como ninguno en medio de las misiones pero cual monigote de trapo tratándose de emociones: no era que se comportara diferente con la tragedia ocurrida, simplemente se comportaba igual que siempre, la insensibilidad hecha hombre. Y todo eso la hacía sentirse más sola que nunca.

Tenten miró cerca de ellas a Kiba y Shino, quienes habían llegando escoltando a Kurenai-sensei y a su pequeña, y exclamo:

\- Creo que envidio a Hinata.

Al ver la cara de sorpresa de sus amigas ante sus palabras, se dió cuenta de la forma en que lo había dicho y, sonrojada, negó con la cabeza y continuó:

\- No me refiero a todo esto, simplemente pensaba en Kiba y Shino, comparados con nuestros propios compañeros de equipo.

\- Cierto -añadió Sakura-, pensar que siempre me parecieron los más raros del grupo, ya saben, con lo obsesionados que una los ve, uno con sus perros y el otro con sus bichos, y viéndolos ahora me parecen los más maduros de todos, con todo lo que ha pasado y como se han comportado.

\- Seguro -continuó Tenten-, esos idiotas que tenemos la desgracia de tener que soportar no se dan cuenta que una chica necesita un hombro para apoyarse en estos momentos, sobre todo de sus amigos, y ellos brillando por su ausencia.

\- Al menos -interrumpió Ino- ustedes sólo tienen problemas con sus respectivos compañeros, yo en cambio debo además soportar las idioteces del compañero de la frentona.

\- ¿Qué estupidez dijo Sai ahora? -dijo Sakura, prometiendo golpear al impertinente-.

\- Yo no he dicho nada de Sai… -contestó Ino, bajando la mirada y sonrojándose ligeramente, reponiéndose pronto- Es el baka de Naruto, el disque nuevo jounin.

\- No lo digas así -trató de defenderlo Sakura-.

\- Al menos Shikamaru y Choji se comportan, en cambio tu compañero, lo siento, EL IMBÉCIL de tu compañero, mientras se encontraba recibiendo los aplausos de todos nosotros tenía un clon robando flores en el invernadero de mi familia.

Sakura abrió los ojos notoriamente de la impresión, negándose a creer dicha acusación. Pero Ino continuó su alegato:

\- Al muy tarado lo descubrieron de inmediato cuando se metió al invernadero, imagina que el clon que mandó (porque dudo que a tu amigo se le ocurriera otra manera, siempre anda usando sus clones para todo) llevaba el rostro descubierto, y para tratar de pasar desapercibido tuvo la brillante idea de colocarse…

.

.

.

\- un antifaz. Si, aunque no lo creas, se puso un antifaz… -le comentaba Yamanaka Inoichi a sus amigos (su trío Ino-Shika-Cho, a los que se había sumado Hatake Kakashi y Maito Gai), que esperaban algo más alejados de las jóvenes-. Y el problema es que en cualquier otro abría resultado sin problemas, pero a tu estudiante se le notaban claramente esas marcas con formas de bigote que lleva en el rostro. Cuando me lo contaron no lo quería creer, chicos. ¿Cierto que es para morirse de la risa, Kakashi?

Y Kakashi-sensei, quien nunca había sido dado a defender la dignidad de sus estudiantes, rió, sumándose al coro de los adultos allí presentes. Pero algo le preocupaba.

\- Supongo que no habrá consecuencias graves por esta pequeña humorada de Naruto, ¿cierto Inoichi?

\- Claro que no, si con todo lo que hizo ayer por nosotros gustoso le habría regalado lo que fue a robar si lo hubiese pedido. Pero no puedo garantizar que mi hija lo tome con el mismo humor, estaba muy irritada por todo el asunto. Tus estudiantes son una amenaza para mi clan, te lo digo en serio, Kakashi.

\- Si lo dices por Sai, no es responsabilidad mía lo que haga, Tenzo ha pasado más tiempo supervisándolo que yo mismo. Además, por lo que sé es tu hija la que anda rondándolo.

\- Dejen de estar hablando de los jóvenes a sus espaldas, tienen derecho a hacer locuras si lo desean, sobre todo en estos angustiosos tiempos -interrumpe Gai-

Un poco incómodos, Kakashi e Inoichi dejan su conversación. Shikaku decide cambiar el tema:

\- Entonces Yamato sigue fuera de servicio.

\- Eso parece, aunque cuando venía para acá me informaron que ya comenzaba a dar señales de vida -responde Kakashi-, puede que para la tarde se encuentre nuevamente levantando casas y terminando por fin el nuevo cuartel general, debe estar en condiciones presentables para la llegada del señor feudal y su comitiva.

\- ¿Entonces confirmó su visita? -pregunta Inoichi-.

\- Si, Kiba-kun me comunicó que llegaría mañana en la tarde. Y que piensa nombrar un Hokage substituto si el estado de Tsunade no mejora.

\- Pero seguro que la Hokage se mejorará rápido, el fuego de la juventud es fuerte en ella -añade Gai-

\- Lo dudo, Shizune asegura que no muestra ningún signo de mejora. Al menos su estado no empeora -aclara Kakashi-.

\- Entonces hay que pensar en un candidato para proponérselo al Feudal -señala Gai-

\- No es necesario, el acuerdo es unánime entre los jounin para designarte, Kakashi, y sabes que la aceptación de los jounin es la mitad de la designación, normalmente la mitad más difícil -aclara Shikaku-

\- Seguro, ciertamente no hay nadie más apropiado que mi eterno rival para tomar las riendas de nuestra golpeada aldea en estos tiempos de necesidad. Sabes que puedes contar para lo que sea conmigo, Kakashi -se suma Gai-.

\- Ya conoces mi opinión, sólo espero que llegada la hora no te resistas a tu nombramiento -secunda Inoichi-. ¿Y tú, que piensas, Choza?

\- No puedo opinar ahora, es demasiado reciente el favor que le hiciste a mi hijo con lo de su ascenso para que sea imparcial en esto.

\- No deberías, sólo se realizó un acto de justicia con él, así como con Naruto -aclara Kakashi-

\- Me refiero a mover a los mandos jounin para que dieran su consentimiento tan rápido para lo del ascenso.

\- Es que no podía demorarse más, tenía que hacerse hoy.

\- Entonces es verdad que Naruto se va de la aldea -asevera Shikaku-

\- Si, probablemente esta misma tarde -aclara Kakashi-.

\- Demasiado es el riesgo que tomas, considerando que es el jinchuriki del Kyubi y que Akatsuki aún lo busca -cuestiona Shikaku-

\- Simplemente me di cuenta que no tiene sentido dejarlo en la aldea, no tenemos la capacidad de protegerlo, ni nadie con el nivel suficiente como para hacerle compañía y que no le sea un estorbo.

\- Pero Gai o tú mismo podrían apoyarlo, ya se han enfrentado a miembros de Akatsuki antes.

\- Y con pobres resultados. En ese sentido, la nueva generación ha resultado mucho más eficiente que nosotros derrotándolos.

\- Entonces podrías enviarlo con un equipo de ellos como apoyo.

\- Si algo me demostró lo sucedido con Hinata es que Naruto no está emocionalmente preparado para afrontar la muerte de sus compañeros de equipo, no sin cargar sobre sí con toda la responsabilidad del asunto. Es mejor dejarlo sólo, ahora que está suficientemente decidido a dar la pelea, y seguramente su poder aumentará aún más mientras busca su objetivo. Por mientras ganaremos tiempo y prepararemos un grupo que realmente pueda pelear a su lado sin morirse en el intento.

\- Realmente lo pensaste mucho, Kakashi -le dice Inoichi-.

\- Si, me siento responsable con el muchacho, principalmente ahora que ya no tiene ni a Jiraiya ni a Tsunade para que lo aconsejen. Se lo debo a sus padres.

\- ¿Sus padres? -preguntaron todos al unísono-

Percatándose de su metida de pata, Kakashi sólo se hace el distraído, mientras ve que Naruto llega a la carrera al lugar.

Primero pensó que había llegado atrasado, al ver las miradas de todos. Pero inmediatamente se percató que aún no habían comenzado con la ceremonia, incluso faltaban algunos de sus compañeros ninjas de generación. Rápidamente se percató que no todas esas miradas eran iguales.

Kurenai-sensei junto a sus acompañantes le dirigieron una mirada respetuosa y lo saludaron con una ligera reverencia, que Naruto tuvo el cuidado de responder con el mismo respeto. Pudo percatarse de las flores que llevaban en sus manos: Shino y Kiba una elegante rosa blanca cada uno, Kurenai-sensei, sosteniendo cuidadosamente a su bebe en su regazo, un elegante ramo de orquídeas silvestres, blancas de centro dorado, notoriamente más grandes que las comunes.

Volteando hacia las chicas, las miradas eran mucho menos agradables: Tenten lo miraba con algo que parecía decepción; Sakura como solía mirarlo cuando metía la pata, justo antes de golpearlo. Pero la más tenebrosa era la de Ino, quien dejaba en evidencia una creciente ira dirigida a él, mostrando un rictus de molestia en el rostro, la frente fruncida y su ceja izquierda ligeramente levantada. Al menos, sostenían sus crisantemos y lucían la cinta negra en sus brazos como se suponía.

El grupo de adultos que acompañaba a Kakashi era, con mucho, el más extraño: lo miraban con una curiosidad que nunca había visto dirigida hacia su persona, como si se hubiesen enterado de algo sucio acerca de él.

Era sumar dos más dos y concluir que seguramente se habían enterado de los rumores que corrían en la aldea respecto de él y Hinata. Resultaba obvio que ni Kurenai-sensei, ni Shino o Kiba creyeran en esos rumores, siendo que eran los más cercanos a Hinata y obviamente sabrían si ella hubiese llegado a tener un novio secreto o un amante, de allí la muestra de apoyo implícita en su saludo. Pero, en cambio, era también obvio que los demás serían mucho más permeables, a su particular manera, a dichos rumores. Eso explicaba claramente las miradas curiosas de los adultos (probablemente intrigados por los detalles de la supuesta relación) y las molestas miradas de las chicas, aunque no explicaba claramente el particular gesto de Ino: ¿qué cosa más terrible podría haber oído fuera de lo que ya se decía? ¿qué tanto podrían haber crecido los rumores en esas pocas horas?

Se sacudió un poco la vestimenta, revisó su lazo negro y sujeto fuertemente su flor, envuelta discretamente en el blanco pañuelo, notando de reojo como la ira de Ino crecía por momentos. Procuraría mantenerse a prudente distancia de las chicas.

Kakashi lo invitó a aproximarse a su grupo, lo que hizo con cierta reticencia. No conocía mucho a los otros del grupo, salvo a Gai-sensei, pero era mejor que quedarse solo, como un paria (aunque no respondería nada de lo que le preguntaran sobre él y Hinata).

Menos de un minuto después, con gran solemnidad se aproximó el cortejo fúnebre. Encabezando, los familiares más cercanos de la difunta, marchando lentamente y vestidos de riguroso negro. Hiashi matenía su mirada al frente, serio e inmutable, mientras su hija Hanabi caminaba a su lado, levando en sus manos un girasol pequeñito, recién cortado y con sus pétalos aún abiertos. Atrás, a sólo un metro, Neji siguiendo el rastro de ambos, sosteniendo en sus manos, a la altura de su abdomen, una rosa blanca y una fotografía, toscamente enmarcada, de una Hinata retratada desde la altura del pecho, vestida con el uniforme verde musgo y el chaleco táctico que la identificaba como chunnin de Konoha y (como probablemente hubiese estado esa única vez en su vida) con su banda ninja firmemente atada a su cabeza, sobre su frente, como lo establecía el reglamento.

El retrato descolocó a Naruto: allí aparecía su amiga, mostrando un orgullo y una seguridad que le desconocía. No estaba sonrojada, sólo mostraba una tenue pero bella sonrisa. Parecía feliz, satisfecha del logro obtenido; el rubio supuso que la foto sería de cuando había dejado de ser gennin y conseguido su ascenso. Pensó que tal vez, para alguien tan vilipendiada por su falta de capacidades en comparación con los miembros más destacables de su propio clan, dicho logro resultaba motivo de verdadero orgullo, y así lo manifestaban esos ojos, expresivos pero inertes en el papel.

A Neji lo seguían un grupo de Hyugas ya mayores, hombres y mujeres de edad adulta, así como honorables ancianos, todos en trajes sobrios pero distinguidos (ninguno de ellos marcado, por lo que suponía serían miembros del Soke), y detrás de ellos, sostenido sobre los hombros de cuatro ninjas del clan, en uniformes gris oscuro y chalecos negros, el ataúd abierto de la difunta, el que descansaba sobre una placa de madera que seguramente serviría luego de tapa del mismo.

Por la posición era imposible notar la forma en que Hinata estaría vestida, pero Naruto no pudo evitar imaginársela dentro, recostada y con sus ropas ensangrentadas, con los ojos ya sin vida abiertos y mirando al cielo, tal como la había encontrado al momento de regresar a la aldea, ese día cuando había tardado demasiado para siquiera poder despedirse de ella y agradecerle, de darle la respuesta que se merecía.

Detrás del ataúd, una anciana de la familia principal llevaba en alto una caja sellada, no más grande que un libro, de color negro opaco y con un tallado que, en kanji, tenía grabado el nombre _"Hyuga Hinata"_.

Escuchó a su sensei a sus espaldas, mientras comentaba con Inoichi-san:

\- En esa caja llevan sus ojos.

\- ¿En serio?

\- ¿Nunca has asistido a un funeral de un miembro de la familia principal de los Hyuga, verdad?

\- No.

\- Deja que te explique: normalmente los que no pertenecen al clan no pueden ser testigos de lo que sucede en ellas, ya que tienden a ser privadas. Los Hyuga que no llevan el sello del pájaro enjaulado son enterrados o quemados, según haya sido voluntad de los parientes, pero en el caso de ser sólo enterrados, sus ojos son extraídos para ser incinerados en la noche del mismo día, en una ceremonia especial; los cuerpos enterrados en los terrenos de la mansión (que ahora no existe) y las cenizas de los ojos sobre la sepultura, como ofrenda por el descanso de sus almas.

\- Deberían entonces simplemente cremarla y ya.

\- No lo entiendes, normalmente el procedimiento de separar los ojos y disponer de ellos más tarde aumenta el riesgo de robo de los mismos. La caja es especial, los sellos que la guarnecen evitan que los ojos sufran algún tipo de descomposición. El procedimiento sólo es llevado así cuando el difunto era particularmente apreciado por sus deudos.

\- ¿Y de donde sacaste todo eso?

\- Sandaime me lo explicó una vez que lo acompañé como escolta a un funeral parecido dentro de los terrenos de los Hyuga.

\- Pero lo de la caja no tiene sentido si los van a terminar quemando.

\- Antiguas tradiciones de antes de la fundación de la aldea y de que los Hyuga se unieran a ella; te cuento: en esa época los Hyuga eran un clan pequeño, aunque respetado por su dojutsu, pero el mismo se perdía con rapidez por los matrimonios cruzados con gente de otros clanes. Por lo mismo, era muy común que lo ojos se intercambiaran entre esposos o se dieran en regalo a los líderes de clanes aliados, como signo de confianza.

\- Eso es macabro.

\- Tal vez, pero ellos desarrollaron las técnicas médicas que permiten el trasplante de un dojutsu de una persona a otra. Los ojos hyugas siempre han tenido una gran afinidad con receptores extraños, a diferencia del sharingan. Todo eso cambió cuando se unieron a Konoha y dejaron de necesitar recurrir a esas prácticas para mantener sus alianzas ninja. Con la protección que le brindaban los Senju, se cerraron a matrimonios dentro del mismo clan y defendiendo fieramente cualquier intento de sustracción de dichos ojos. Al final, sus números aumentaron, ya que todos los niños que nacían, al ser de padres Hyuga puros, tenían el byakugan en ellos y adquirieron el tamaño y poder con que cuentan ahora. Lo de la extracción de los ojos viene a ser un recordatorio de ese pasado...

Mientras seguían hablando, Naruto centró nuevamente su concentración en el cortejo, pronto a finalizar.

La procesión continuaba con un grupo de hyugas del Boke, todos con el sello maldito en sus frentes. De ropajes más sencillos, aunque igualmente pulcros, algunos de ellos, principalmente mujeres jóvenes y mayores, se permitían signos externos de tristeza por lo acontecido, como llanto, cuerpos encorvados o cabezas gachas. Por lo visto, ningún menor (salvo por Hanabi) formaba parte del cortejo Hyuga. Cerraban la procesión sus restantes compañeros varones del grupo de novatos, Sai incluído, todos con sus crisantemos blancos -excepto Lee, quien portaba un ramillete de margaritas-.

A la carrera, luego de terminado el cortejo, ingresaron al complejo donde se celebraba la ceremonia fúnebre un grupo numeroso de niños encabezados por Konohamaru, todos de su misma edad (¿compañeros de Hanabi?)y todos portando flores blancas y la cinta negra en su brazos, y haciéndoles compañía, Akamaru (el ninken de Kiba), en actitud protectora y luciendo un collar negro en su cuello. Ellos permanecieron algo más alejados del resto de los asistentes, cerca de la entrada del cementerio.

El ataúd fue puesto sobre una mesa preparada cubierta de seda blanca, delante de la sepultura definitiva. Los portadores del mismo se retiraron a unos metros, permaneciendo en el perímetro, como una guardia de honor para el cuerpo allí depositado. Pudo notar Naruto, desde el lugar en que se encontraba, que Hinata había sido vestida con su atuendo habitual, pantalones y chaqueta incluída, pero el conjunto se encontraba impoluto, por lo que no podía ser el mismo con que se encontraba al momento de su deceso. La banda ninja había sido amarrada a su cuello, tal como ella lo usaba en vida; su cabello había sido peinado y caía a los lados de ella, con su característico flequillo incluído. Su rostro y su cuerpo lavados, mostraban una tez blanca e inmaculada, como era ella. Por lo visto, el propósito había sido dar una imagen idéntica a la que tenía la difunta en vida, y dicho propósito se había cumplido con creces, salvo las blancas vendas que cubrían lo que sería (si su maestro estaba el lo correcto) la cuenca vacía de sus ojos.

El retrato fue puesto a los pies del ataúd, encendiéndose una vela frente a ella. Unas pocas palabras de un anciano Hyuga desconocido para él, agradeciendo la concurrencia de los asistentes al entierro, unos pocos rezos por el descanso del alma de la heredera fallecida y se dio inicio al ceremonial de presentar los respetos a la caída y a sus parientes más cercanos. Los primeros en acercarse a despedirla fueron su padre, hermana y primo.

Hiashi avanzó primero, con total solemnidad, manteniendo en cada paso su postura rígida y la vista al frente. Una vez junto al ataúd, miró a su heredera caída un momento; luego, cerrando los ojos, posó una de sus manos sobre el pecho de Hinata, murmuró unas palabras y la retiró, pasando a ocupar un lugar previamente preparado para recibir los respetos de los asistentes.

Hanabi se acercó lentamente, con miedo. Colocó el pequeño girasol en el pelo azulado, acomodándolo como un adorno. Luego, se agachó sobre el ataúd para abrazar a su hermana, levantándole ligeramente y besando su mejilla, mientras las lágrimas corrían por su rostro. Al final, desató la banda ninja de su cuello y se la puso en el brazo, amarrándola fuertemente, para ir a colocarse al lado de su padre. Nadie le reprochó el atrevimiento de llevarse ese recuerdo.

Neji, con el rostro endurecido y los ojos llorosos, se acercó al cuerpo de su prima, acariciando su pelo y dedicándole una pequeña sonrisa, dejando su flor en la parte superior del ataúd, sobre la cabeza de Hinata. Luego, ante la sorpresa de todos, sacó una pequeña daga de entre sus ropas. Antes de que cualquiera pudiera acercarse a él para evitar cualquier exabrupto de parte del Hyuga, él simplemente hizo un pequeño corte en la palma de su mano izquierda, permitiendo manar una pequeña cantidad de sangre de la misma. Acercó la mano ensangrentada a la mano izquierda de Hinata, apretando levemente para que su sangre quedara impregnada en ella. En el silencio de la ocasión, le dedicó unas palabras a su prima a la vez que tomaba su mano, palabras que fueron oídas por todos: _"Por favor, perdóneme por no encontrarme a su lado cuando más me necesitaba. Era mi sangre la que debía haber sido derramada, no la suya. Siento no haber cumplido con mi rol para con usted, Hinata-sama, y no haber sido nunca capaz de pagar el atrevimiento que tuve al pretender tomar su vida. Juro sobre esta sangre y sobre su cuerpo que nunca más fallaré, y que su hermana estará segura conmigo, siempre"._ Luego, besando su frente, se retiró para colocarse junto a su prima menor, apretando su mano herida para que la sangre parara.

Continuaron pasando los miembros Hyuga de la comitiva funebre, partiendo por los miembros de la familia principal, primero dedicando una reverencia a la caída, luego al Padre y la Hermana. Los miembros del Soke fueron los siguientes, incluyendo en sus respetos una inclinación respetuosa para Neji.

Los ninjas asistentes fueron dejando sus flores, cada uno una flor blanca sobre la difunta. Luego el grupo de Konohamaru, que todos a una se acercaron al ataúd para dejar cada uno su flor, y luego, todos juntos, se dirigieron hacia la familia, honrándolos con una aparatosa reverencia, hecha al unísono.

Finalmente, llegó el turno de su maestra y sus compañeros de equipo.

Kurenai se aproximó, llevando a la pequeña Mirai en brazos, para contemplar de cerca a su discípula, a quien cuidó durante largos años y llegó a querer como a una hija. Dejo el ramo de flores dentro del ataúd, cubriendo los pies de su fallecida alumna. Luego, sosteniendo firmemente a su pequeña, aproximó su rostro al de Hinata y depositó un suave beso en sus labios, mientras pronunciaba en baja voz unas palabras. Kakashi se volteó a Maito Gai y le comentó _"crees que se le haya ocurrido a ella"_ , a lo que el jounin-sensei respondió _"probablemente fue idea de Tenten, esa muchacha tiene una fijación con la historia y tradiciones de las kunoichis"_.

Kiba, a continuación, le dio sus respetos a su amiga y, al igual que su maestra antes de él, se aproximó al cuerpo y, luego de depositar su rosa junto a la mano derecha de ella, besó sus labios y murmuró unas silenciosas palabras, mientras añadió un _"te quiero, mucho"_.

Kakashi miraba a Naruto, quien parecía haberse molestado por el atrevimiento del Inuzuka. Con ligera preocupación, pudo notar el aumento de su rabia al ver que Shino, luego de dejar su rosa sobre la mano izquierda de la doncella (donde se manchó ligeramente de la sangre dejada por Neji), repetía el gesto -y el atrevimiento- de Kiba.

Mientras cada una de las chicas y chicos de los novatos repetía el mismo gesto, sin la menor vergüenza, Kakashi aprovechó para explicarle a Naruto lo que veía:

Antiguamente, el valor de una kunoichi, más que por sus habilidades de combate, se media en sus aptitudes y capacidades de seducción como herramienta para el espionaje y el asesinato. Se estimaba que una verdadera kunoichi era aquella que había enamorado o seducido a muchos enemigos y objetivos, y eso era aceptado y reconocido por sus compañeros ninjas, sin ser ellas condenadas por aquello, sino reconocidas, e incluso, llegando a obtener a su retiro los mejores matrimonios dentro de los clanes ninja, a fin de que sus aptitudes y talentos se heredaran a las nuevas generaciones. La virginidad no era estimada como un atributo deseable para una ninja femenina experimentada.

Por lo mismo, aquellas que se mostraban incapaces de dar muestra de poseer esos talentos eran denostadas por sus iguales, mucho más si morían como consecuencia de una misión en que no hubiesen sido capaces de recurrir a las artes seductoras. O sea, eran marcadas como kunoichis inútiles. Así, se volvió una vergüenza para ellas el morir vírgenes, surgiendo incluso el apodo _"labios limpios"_ como ofensa para aquellas, como queriendo decir: _"labios limpios, inútiles para engatusar y engañar a los hombres"_. En algún momento, una bella kunoichi caída como heroína en batalla, pero sin experiencia en los otros talentos, fue objeto de burla por una rival celosa de su belleza; entonces los compañeros de la caída, ninjas también, imposibilitados de vengarse de la rival por que sus palabras eran ciertas, decidieron durante su sepultura besar sus labios, pronunciando cada uno la frase: _"perdona, pero he ensuciado tus labios, te he visto y no he podido evitarlo"_ , dejando en evidencia su atractivo y quitando así la afrenta de ella.

El gesto, repetido durante mucho tiempo, servía para limpiar el nombre de una kunoichi y se siguió practicando hasta que con los cambios de las costumbres ellas comenzaron a ser destacadas más por sus habilidades en combate o ninjutsu, perdiéndose la práctica. "Sé que es una tradición algo machista, pero no deja de ser lindo que se pusieran de acuerdo para hacerlo. Veelo como una muestra de tristeza por su partida, siendo aún tan joven" -concluyó Kakashi-.

El último del grupo fue Rock Lee, quien dejó sus flores a los pies del ataúd (allí Naruto notó que sus margaritas aún tenían sus raíces, probablemente para que fuesen trasplantadas sobre la tumba de la muchacha) y, emitiendo un notorio _"gomenasai, Hinata-chan"_ , dió un rápido beso al cuerpo de la joven y formuló las palabras sacramentales. Mientras Lee se acercaba a los deudos para el saludo de protocolo, y habiéndose asegurado que no quedaba nadie por aproximarse más al ataúd, se acercó para dar su última despedida.

Cuando caminaba al encuentro de la joven kunoichi, Naruto recordó algo que había pasado el día anterior, mientras estaba a solas con el cuerpo, y ahora se decía para sus adentros: "agradezco sus palabras, Kakashi- sensei, pero todos ellos llegaron tarde…"

 _No tenía conciencia de cuantas horas llevaba ya junto al cuerpo de su amiga. Tal vez dos, quizás tres, pero le parecía poco para lo que ella había hecho ese día._

 _Le debía la vida, lo sabía. También le debía su vida toda la aldea._

 _Sin ella, él habría caído irremediablemente ante Pain. Antes que ella saltara, ofreciéndole algo más precioso que cualquier cosa que amigo alguno le hubiese dado en toda su vida, se encontraba vencido. Inmóvil en el suelo de ese horrible campo de batalla, en shock luego de la muerte de Fukasaku-ojisan, habiendo renunciado a cualquier esperanza, abandonado de todos, sólo… hasta que apareció ella, cambiando todo._

 _Porque sin ella, él moría. Y si él moría, la aldea habría caído definitivamente ese día. Su vida fue el precio que Kamisama había exigido por la vida de Konoha; él no había sido nada más que el instrumento de su salvación, pero ella… ella…_

 _Pensó en su declaración, rememorando cada una de sus palabras, bebiendo cada uno de sus sentimientos. De haber vivido, no habría sabido como responderle: tan grande había sido el secreto revelado. Muerta, sentía que le debía algún tipo de compensación, pero sólo a ella, no a su familia (que tendría que llorar su pérdida si aún había algo de calor en sus fríos corazones) ni a su clan (que perdía con ella lo más valioso que tenían, aunque no lo supieran), ni a su aldea (que no comprendía que la destrucción y el dolor ocasionado por el enemigo no era nada, nada comparado con lo que significaba su muerte para todos, para el futuro de todos). A ella, sólo a ella._

 _Decidido, se aproximó con lentitud a su rostro._

 _A pesar del olor penetrante de la sangre seca que manchaba sus ropas, pudo percibir su dulce aroma, como si sus sentidos se agudizaran con la cercanía. Por un breve momento dudo, sintiéndose indigno, pero se convenció que con sus palabras ella le había dado permiso para lo que pretendía hacer. Probablemente la habría hecho feliz, se dijo._

 _Y la beso._

 _Se tomo su tiempo, pues ese beso sería el único que le daría, el pago por una declaración de amor no respondida. La suavidad de sus labios aún estaba presente, a pesar del frio en ellos. El aroma lo embriagaba, aún cuando su aliento cálido estaba ausente. Permaneció tanto tiempo, sus labios apretados a los de ella, que comenzó a sentirse tibio y, asustado, se separó de ella, con rapidez, como temiendo un reproche por su atrevimiento._

 _Pero ella estaba muerta, y la tibieza prestada por ese momento de debilidad se apagó rápidamente._

 _La miró, más bella y deseable que nunca, y no pudo evitar preguntarse ¿como se habría sentido si ella viviera? Porque debía reconocer que le había gustado (y una parte de él se sentía horrible por ello)._

 _Pero no habían sido la suavidad, o el aroma, o la tibieza. Habían sido sus sentimientos, sus palabras las que habían hecho todo más delicioso, en esa pequeña tienda que, por ese solo momento perfecto, había sido todo su mundo, el mundo de ambos,_

 _Hinata y Naruto, juntos._

Tal vez por eso había tenido ese sueño tan extraño, por eso esa sensación de deseo no satisfecha.

Tenerla a tan corta distancia, por una última vez, le resultaba, a falta de una mejor palabra, complicado. Pensaba en algún gesto significativo, pero su mente estaba en blanco, mientras contemplaba el bello rostro, su cuerpo cubierto de flores blancas, producto del cariño de sus amigos y el respeto de muchos. Miró de cerca aquel girasol adornando su pelo, la sangre que manchaba su mano, las rosas, cada pequeña muestra de lo que ella representaba en la vida de muchos. Pensó en lo que había visto y vivido en aquel fatídico último día, en las palabras de Nagato y en todo lo que ahora dejaría atrás. Sentía que su decisión no era más que una forma de huir, y por un momento se sintió un cobarde.

¿Porqué ahora le venían todas las dudas?

Porque allí, junto a su ataúd, a un lado de su sepultura, la dejaba a ella para siempre. En la fría tierra, sola, finalmente abandonada de todos.

Y nuevamente pensó en sus padres, en Ero-senin, su maestro.

Pensó en su propia muerte.

Y en ella, a quien le había hecho una promesa, y él nunca rompía sus promesas.

Así que, mientras se acercó a besar su mejilla, tímidamente, se aproximó lo más que pudo a su cuerpo, procurando cubrir sus manos de la vista de todos. Abrió disimuladamente la chaqueta de la joven y, en un rápido gesto, depositó su presente final entre sus pechos, encima de donde él estimaba se encontraría su corazón. Posó su mirada por última vez en la flor: una rosa bicolor, cuyos colores se fundían en suave armonía, con su base de un intenso azul que cubría totalmente los pétalos más cercanos a ella, mientras los de encima tenían ese mismo color pero degradándose hasta quedar en un blanco puro en su parte superior; por dentro, vista desde arriba, la flor parecía tener un corazón azul puro, mientras los pátalos que la rodeaban hacia el exterior sufrían el mismo decoloramiento, mientras que en su parte superior, entremezclados, pétalos azules y blancos se confundían en un baile desordenado y frenético. Según los recuerdos del clon, esa rosa única aún no tenía nombre, sólo una clave para referirse a la planta de donde había salido: _Takamagahara_ -el cielo de los dioses-.

Finalmente, cumplida su tarea, cerró la chaqueta de Hinata, para alejar de la vista de todos ese último regalo, como un recuerdo compartido sólo por ellos. Esperaba que, donde quiera que ella se encontrase, le gustara su presente. Lentamente se alejó, para dar su última muestra de respeto al cuerpo próximo a ser sepultado.

" _Finalmente ese dobe se ha vuelto loco"_ , comentó Shikamaru en voz alta a sus compañeros, sin poder reprimirse ante el espectáculo que veía. _"Nop, siempre lo ha estado"_ , corrigió Sai.

Allí, de pie, mirando el cuerpo de Hinata, se encontraba Naruto, dedicándole la más dulce sonrisa, con sus refulgentes dientes brillando al sol, mientras sus ojos, apretados, soltaban lágrimas sin poder contenerse. Finalmente, se limpió el llanto con las mangas y, tomando aire para tranquilizarse, se aproximó a donde se encontraba la familia, para mostrarles a cada uno una respetuosa reverencia (que tanto Hanabi como Neji agradecieron con un leve gesto) y, a paso lento pero firme, se retiró sin esperar el final de la ceremonia.

Konohamaru, al verlo pasar a su lado, hizo ademán de querer seguirle, pero Naruto lo rechazó con las manos: prefería caminar sólo de regreso a la tienda de su equipo.

Iba saliendo del cementerio cuando escucho, a lo lejos, un largo aullido de Akamaru, junto con los llantos apagados de los que suponía eran sus amigos.

El cuerpo de Hinata había sido dejado finalmente dentro de su sepultura, para su descanso final.


	6. Chapter 6

Kakashi se tomó unos momentos para ingresar en la tienda que compartía con su equipo. Le había comunicado ya a los compañeros del ninja rubio la noticia de su pronta partida, pidiéndoles que no lo importunaran mientras el joven preparaba su partida, a fin de darle la paz necesaria para ordenar sus pensamientos (y sentimientos).

Él no estaba seguro al cien por ciento sobre el dejarlo partir, pero había comprometido su apoyo al proyecto de su alumno, intuyendo que el joven necesitaba ese tiempo y objetivos para aclarar y centrar sus ideas. Además, había aquilatado el potencial presente y futuro de Naruto y sabía (para su pesar y, en cierta forma, vergüenza por lo que ello significaba) que ahora mismo aquel se encontraba en un estadio de fuerza y habilidad más allá de su comprensión.

Pero sus dudas se quedaban tras la máscara que desde su infancia formaba parte de su persona, y la fingida sonrisa que le presentaba a todos le servía, ahora, para transmitir una confianza absoluta en su alumno y su tarea, confianza que él mismo sabía que no era real.

En un momento, su faz seria y concentrada fue reemplazada por su habitual sonrisa despreocupada y burlona, y, con su papel asumido, se decidió a pasar:

\- Permiso, Naruto-kun, venía tan sólo a despedirme.

Se encontró al joven sentado en el suelo, escudriñando el pergamino que había sido escrito por su padre. Levantando la mirada, contestó a las palabras de su sensei con un ligero gesto, mientras guardaba su lectura en su mochila de viaje. Kakashi continuó:

\- Veo que ya te enfrascaste en el estudio de ese pesado libro. ¿Buscas el secreto de la fuerza de Yondaime, acaso? ¿Es que planeas volverte aún más fuerte? Considerando, por supuesto, que ya eres como un monstruo (en fuerza y técnicas, no hago referencia a nada más, que quede claro).

\- No es eso, Kakashi-sensei, es sólo que este pergamino es como la prueba palpable de que mis padres alguna vez estuvieron vivos,

\- Te recuerdo que aquí cerca hay una escultura gigantesca de tu padre, por si no te habías percatado.

\- Lo sé, pero esto es… diferente… sus palabras, la letra impresa, es como tenerlos a ellos hablando…

\- ¿Lo dices por la dedicatoria que trae el pergamino?

Naruto sólo hizo que sí moviendo su cabeza de arriba a abajo. La emoción era perceptible en su mirada.

Kakashi recordaba esa lineas, que los acontecimientos que siguieron en los días siguientes de haber recibido aquel regalo grabaron a fuego en su mente:

" _Quien diría que el pequeño Kakashi-kun se volvería taaan fuerte. Es mejor que estudies bien todo lo que mi amorcito se tomó la molestia de escribir, que mi bebé necesitará un tío fuerte que lo proteja y lo mantenga controlado cuando crezca y quiera mantenerse lejos de la vista de su madre, eh._

 _¡Mucha suerte y adelante, dattebane!_

 _Kushina U. (de M)"_

" _Una de las mayores satisfacciones en mi vida ha sido poder estar ahí para ver como has crecido en estos años, no sólo como ninja, sino como persona. Aunque ya no soy tu maestro, he creído poder aún enseñarte un par de cosas en estas sencillas letras. Sigue creciendo cada día más y vuélvenos aún más orgullosos, tanto a nosotros, los que estamos junto a tí acompañándote, como a los que han partido, tu padre (a quien admiré hasta su último día), Obito y Rin, quienes sé que te observan con una sonrisa desde el más allá._

 _Namikase Minato, Yondaime Hokage de Konohagakure"_

\- ¿Qué quería decir mi madre con eso de "U. de M"?

\- "Uzumaki de Minato" Siempre fue muy orgullosa con ciertas cosas, particularmente con su clan de origen, los Uzumaki (aunque a veces se negara a reconocerlo), y con el hecho de haber logrado conquistar a mi maestro (aunque siempre que podíamos le recordábamos que en realidad había sido al revés; eso la incomodaba enormemente).

\- Pensé que habría adoptado el apellido de mi padre después de su boda.

\- Todos pensamos que lo haría: aunque los Uzumaki habían sido un clan ninja importante en su tiempo, cuando tus padres se casaron habían caído prácticamente en el olvido, por lo que nos parecía obvio que la pareja adoptase un nombre tan conocido como el de tu padre, que sin ser de un clan tradicional portaba una fama que se extendía por todo el mundo ninja. Pero no hubo forma de convencerla de abandonar su apellido y ella no dejó que el de su marido se perdiera, por lo que representaba, y tu papá la amaba demasiado para contrariarla en algo sin importancia (decía). De ahí que se presentaban con ambos apellidos a donde iban, y muchos de los que no los conocían personalmente pensaban incluso que nunca se habían casado y que sólo convivían juntos (aunque, con la buena reputación del Cuarto y la conocida tendencia a la violencia de tu madre, nadie le ponía peros a dicho asunto).

\- Mamá…

\- Los que no conocíamos la identidad de tus padres nunca nos paramos a pensar en que tuvieses el mismo apellido que ella, simplemente concluimos que eras sólo un huérfano cualquiera que había perdido su familia durante el ataque del Kyubi, como muchos otros, al que se le había colocado un apellido famoso pero sin relación alguna con el mismo.

\- Pero mamá estaba embarazada, eso no podía haberse ocultado.

\- La información oficial fue que la familia de Yondaime Hokage pereció completa durante el ataque del Kyubi, que su hijo no habría alcanzado a nacer, y nadie la puso en duda. A ninguno se le ocurrió pensar que el portador del Kyubi era su propio hijo, o que el habría sido capaz de haberle hecho eso. Él era demasiado bueno para pudiéramos pensar que hubiese hecho algo tan terrible.

Una rápida reflexión sobre lo que significaban las palabras de su sensei abrumó durante un momento al ninja rubio: su padre, haciéndole "eso" a su propio hijo. No pudo evitar recordar de cuando se enteró de lo que había padecido su amigo Gaara de la Arena, con su propio padre convirtiéndolo en un arma y, con ello, condenándolo al miedo y el odio de todos. Cuando niño, al enterarse de lo que encerraba su cuerpo y el responsable de aquello, quiso darle el beneficio de la duda al Cuarto, su héroe de infancia y modelo a seguir, creyendo (como le decía Sandaime-oyisan) que había buscado de esa forma salvar a su aldea y prepararlo para ser el mismo, en el futuro, alguien que pudiera protegerlos a todos. Y ahora Kakashi le decía, sin tapujos, que lo que le había hecho su padre era algo tan terrible que nadie lo creyó capaz de aquello, no con su propio hijo. Y recordó las palabras de su padre en su visión, y se cuestionó el porqué, si había aceptado su muerte, no pudo simplemente llevarse al Kyubi, por completo, con él; cuan diferentes habrían sido todas las cosas…

\- Probablemente -continuó Kakashi- tú habrías terminado con ambos apellidos.

\- ¿"Namikase Uzumaki Naruto"? -preguntó el rubio, reaccionando-.

\- Más bien "Uzumaki Namikase Naruto", a pesar de su amor por tu padre y todo eso, Kushina-san nunca habría aceptado que su propio apellido quedara en segundo lugar, eso habría sido como una derrota, y en esas cosas era mi maestro quien siempre cedía.

La respuesta de su maestro le sacó una ligera sonrisa a Naruto: las cosas no habrían sido tan diferentes entonces, con sus padres o sin ellos, seguiría siendo Uzumaki Naruto.

\- Y bien, Uzumaki Namikase Naruto, ¿listo para irte?.

\- Sólo me queda una visita que hacer y me marcharé de la aldea.

\- ¿A donde partirás primero?

\- Al monte Myoboku, necesito ayuda con algo que tengo planeado y creo que, con la falta de Ero-sennin, los únicos que podrían ayudarme a lograrlo son Fukasaku-ojii o Gamamaru-ojii.

\- Bien, suerte con lo que sea, y trata de mantenerte en contacto, no quiero que te pierdas por años sin noticias tuyas, ni Tsunade-sama ni Sakura-chan me lo perdonarían.

Kakashi saca luego un objeto de su bolsillo, tela y metal, algo sucio pero sin mayor desgaste. Naruto pregunta:

\- ¿Kakashi-sensei, acaso eso es…?

\- Supuse que lo reconocerías de inmediato. Si, la banda ninja de Sasuke-kun, la que abandonó cuando tuvieron esa pelea en el Valle del Fin. Se me ocurrió que gracias a Kiba-kun cuentas con un perro rastreador pero que no tenías nada con qué rastrear a tu compañero, y recordé esta cosa vieja. Incluso tiene pequeñas manchas de su sangre, por lo que resulta perfecto para darle un rastro que seguir.

\- ¿Y servirá después de tanto tiempo?

\- Claro, esos perros hacen cosas increíbles incluso con algo que ya tiene unos años, como ésto. Supongo que lo quieres, ¿cierto? -dice Kakashi, estirando la mano para ofrecérselo a Naruto-.

\- Por supuesto -responde Naruto, tomándolo y metiéndolo en una bolsa limpia, para dejarlo dentro de su mochila-. Además, esto me evitará tener que conseguirle una nueva para cuando lo convenza de volver a la aldea.

Kakashi, viendo su confianza, finalmente decide marcharse, dejándolo con la excusa de sus labores en el cuartel general y la necesidad de preparar todo para la llegada del Señor Feudal. Se aproxima y desordena con su mano el rubio cabello en un gesto amistoso, deseándole suerte. Naruto agradece sus palabras y toda su ayuda, inclinándose en una reverencia mientras el ninja copia deja definitivamente la tienda.

Inmediatamente, una vez sólo, toma su mochila y camina fuera de la tienda y, por un breve momento, se detiene para recolectar suficiente energía natural para entrar en modo senjutsu. Se concentra por unos momentos, hasta que finalmente encuentra el rastro de chakra de la persona que busca: no se encuentra lejos. Se deshace de su forma senjutsu y se encamina hacia su última visita.

* * *

Tan sólo unas tiendas más allá de la de su equipo, se encontraba la tienda del equipo 8. Sinceramente no esperaba encontrarla en ese lugar, el que debía reconocer algo rústico para alguien en sus condiciones, con una bebe a cuestas.

Con cuidado, esperando no encontrarse con Shino o Kiba (aunque agradecía sus regalos y su apoyo para la misión que iba a emprender, recordaba los recados que habían enviado con Kakashi-sensei y temía que si conversaba con ellos le arrancaran alguna promesa absurda, por no decir sangrienta, que no deseara cumplir), se puso en la entrada de la tienda, donde casi chocó con Shikamaru, quien iba saliendo de la misma, aún con el traje que vestía en el entierro de Hinata y la cinta negra en su brazo. El usuario de sombras lo saludó discretamente y se disculpó por no poder compartir algunas palabras con él, excusándose con el hecho de tener que cambiarse y regresar al cuartel general, donde lo esperaban. Naruto lo dejó partir sin más, enviado saludos a los compañeros del Nara. Luego, preguntó a viva voz para el interior de la tienda:

\- ¿Kurenai-sensei, me puede conceder un momento?

Desde el interior, la jounin le pidió que por favor entrara.

Yuhi Kurenai se encontraba vestida igual que como había concurrido al cementerio, con un sencillo vestido sin mangas, rojo pálido con costuras blancas y un tejido ornamentado del mismo color en todos los bordes, de una pieza, con un escote abotonado en el centro, desde el cuello a la parte baja del pecho, ligeramente ajustado, que le llegaba un poco más abajo de la rodilla y con un corte a ambos lados desde la base del mismo hasta la parte baja del muslo, para mejor movilidad. Una blusa blanca, debajo del mismo, hacía las veces de mangas. Ya se había sacado la cinta negra y permanecía sentada en medio de la tienda, sobre una almohada, con la pequeña Mirai recostada a su lado, durmiendo sobre un lecho improvisado de frazadas acomodadas como una cuna mullida.

Invitándolo a entrar, la jounin-sensei le pidió esperarla sentado y cuidar a su pequeña, mientras ella iba por unas cosas fuera de la tienda tan sólo un momento. Al regresar traía un par de tazas de leche caliente. Dándole una taza a Naruto, se sirvió un sorbo de la otra, que conservó para sí. Naruto agradeció la atención e imitó el gesto de la ninja, mientras ella comenzaba la conversación:

\- Siento que sea una bebida tan dulce, pero los gennin que estaban repartiendo alimentos para los ninjas en servicio ya no tenían té, y a esta leche ya le habían echado azúcar. Parece ser que los mandos superiores decidieron que la leche sería mejor para mantener a todos con energía, aunque personalmente me tiende a provocar sueño.

\- (Naruto toma otro sorbo, mientras responde). No hay problema, ya comenzaba a sentir algo de hambre.

\- Supongo que querrás conversar conmigo sobre Hinata.

\- Algo parecido.

\- Primero quiero que me aclares algo, ¿lo sabes? Digo, para saber sobre qué terreno piso, no quiero ser indiscreta.

\- Lo sé, alcanzó a decírmelo.

\- Lo siento, sé que debe haber sido difícil, dadas las circunstancias.

\- No hay problema, incluso creo que lo prefiero así a no haberme enterado nunca.

\- Bastante maduro de tu parte, Uzumaki-kun.

\- Sólo Naruto, por favor.

\- Bien, Naruto, ¿qué deseas de mi?

\- Me extraña que se encuentre en este lugar, sobre todo con su bebé.

\- Sentí que mis alumnos podrían necesitar mi ayuda en estos momentos, además a mi pequeña le agrada su compañía y pensé podría ayudar a tranquilizarla luego de todo lo ocurrido. Además, Shikamaru-kun me ayuda y visita cada vez que puede. Pero pretendo pasar la noche en los refugios hasta que se normalice todo, con el resto de los civiles, lo cual corresponde considerando que me encuentro virtualmente retirada del servicio.

\- Claro, se entiende.

\- (tomando un sorbo largo de su taza, Kurenai prosigue) Nos extrañó verte antes del funeral paseando por las tiendas, sobre todo disfrazado con ese henge de mujer tuyo.

\- (sorprendido y avergonzado) ¿Lo vió? ¿usted? ¿lo reconoció, cómo? ¿quién más lo hizo?

\- Fue cuando nos dirigíamos al cementerio, Kiba-kun, Shino-kun, mi pequeña y yo. Todos quienes de una forma u otro formamos parte de tu círculo tenemos perfectamente identificada a tu versión femenina, la hemos visto ya demasiadas veces -dijo lo último con molestia-. Kiba-kun quería acercase a, según él, patearte el trasero por perder el tiempo haciendo esas estupideces antes de la ceremonia, pero Shino-kun lo tranquilizó alegando que probablemente tenías un propósito importante para lo que estabas haciendo, sobre todo considerando que precisamente tú no ofenderías la memoria de su compañera de equipo haciendo el payaso el día de su funeral.

\- Lo siento, ese era un tonto clon mío que no fue capaz de darse cuenta de las idioteces que hacía, pero no lo hizo por ofender -tomo el sorbo final de la leche, aún caliente, dejando la taza vacía a su lado, en el suelo-

\- Siempre me ha sorprendido el nivel de autonomía que muestran tus clones de sombra, no resulta normal ese nivel de decisión, menos que tengan costumbre de dejar en vergüenza a su invocador -dijo Kurenai, dejando su taza de leche, aún a medio llenar, también en el suelo-.

\- No creo necesario ahondar en ese tema, Kurenai-sensei.

\- Entiendo, pero eres tú quien evade el tema que te trajo aquí primeramente, aún espero que preguntes lo que quieres saber. ¿O es que acaso sólo deseas hablar?

El joven permanece un momento pensativa, difiriendo su mirada entre la sensei y su hija. Finalmente, se arma de valor y pregunta:

\- ¿Porqué Hinata, ya sabe, ella… a mi?

\- ¿Me preguntas el porqué se enamoró de ti?

\- Si, es que sigo sin comprenderlo, ya sabe, siendo que todos me miraban como me miraban. Digo, sé que cuando era muy chico llegué a tener ciertos contactos amistosos, principalmente con otros niños de mi edad, pero inevitablemente todo terminaba convirtiéndose en odio.

\- Quiero suponer que ella fue capaz de ver al verdadero tú antes que todos. Y antes que lo pienses, no me refiero a que tuviera alguna especie de habilidad rara para ver el corazón de las personas, sólo que se dio el tiempo de conocerte de una manera que nadie más fue capaz o quiso siquiera tomarse la molestia de hacer.

Naruto puede notar cierto reproche en sus palabras, pero entiende que la jonnin lo dice por si misma. Incómodo y sin deseos de hacerla sentirse mal, le replica:

\- No recuerdo que alguna vez usted me tratara mal, a diferencia del resto de los aldeanos.

\- Tienes razón, sólo me dedicaba a ignorarte, siendo que sólo eras un niño pequeño necesitado de ayuda, como mi Hinata…

Allí el rubio recordó que Kurenai-sensei había asumido la tutoría de la pequeña Hinata luego de que su propio padre la despreciara en favor de su hermana menor. Mientras agradecía el buen trabajo que había hecho con ella, evitándole un desprecio que él mismo había sufrido durante toda su infancia, comprendió el sentido de su auto reproche. Y pensó en la familia de Hinata.

\- Hiachi-san fue muy injusto con Hinata.

\- Sé que lo dices por lo que todos creen en esta aldea, pero creeme que Hyuga-sama siempre quiso mucho a su hija, a ambas. Aunque debo reconocer que yo misma tardé años en comprenderlo.

\- No le entiendo, usted debería ser la más indignada con ese sujeto, y con Hanabi. Pero al menos ella me dejó claro que si quería a su hermana. En cambio, ese tipo se comportó como si se le hubiese roto un zapato, no perdido a su hija.

\- Lo sé, pero hasta que no tuve a mi pequeña no fui capaz de comprender la mentalidad de ese hombre: todos los padres queremos lo mejor para nuestros hijos, y nos esforzamos para conseguirlo y que ellos mismos lo consigan, sin rendirse. Hiachi-san ciertamente fue duro, pero no sólo con Hinata, con sus dos hijas. Creo que alejarla del seno de su familia cuando se demostró incapaz de superar a su hermana fue su forma de protegerla de un ambiente en que el desprecio de todos o la envidia a su propia hermana habrían matado sus buenos sentimientos, sentimientos que fueron evidentes desde el principio, los mismos sentimientos que le permitieron dirigir su mirada a un huérfano revoltoso y sin ningún talento que con los años terminó por enamorarla, sin esperar nada e, incluso, sin posibilidades de ver realizado ese amor. Cualquiera otra habría desistido, pero ella era demasiado generosa para ello. En ese sentido, si tengo razón, le debes mucho a su padre.

\- La conocía bastante bien a ella, ¿verdad?

\- Quiero pensar que mejor que nadie. Pero no pienses que sólo fue mi apoyo para con ella, ella misma fue muy importante en mi vida, fue una relación de dar y recibir, sobre todo en el último año.

.

.

.

\- Sabes, quizás deberías esperar a lo que ella tenía para decirte, seguro sus propias palabras resultarán más esclarecedoras que las mías.

\- No le entiendo.

\- Supongo que te habrá dejado alguna carta para ser entregada a su muerte. Dudo mucho que no tuviera el cuidado de hacerlo, siempre fue muy meticulosa con todo lo relativo a su condición de kunoichi.

\- Si, Shino-san dijo algo parecido de ella. Pero sigo sin comprender.

\- Veo que el inútil de Kakashi-san no te ha explicado nada. Bien, debido a nuestro estilo de vida y al hecho de que estamos en peligro constante de morir en las misiones que realizamos, los ninjas tenemos el hábito de tener preparados nuestros testamentos y, eventualmente, cartas en las que volcamos nuestros sentimientos o aquello que quisimos decir o no tuvimos tiempo de decir, a fin de que sean entregadas a nuestros seres queridos en caso de ocurrir cosas como la que ha ocurrido. La idea es que partamos a nuestras misiones descargados de ese peso. Esto se lo enseñé a mis alumnos el segundo día que estuvieron a mi cuidado, y puedo dar fe que los tres interiorizaron mis palabras y adoptaron dicha práctica.

\- Pero con la destrucción de la Mansión Hyuga se habrán perdido… ¿acaso era eso lo que Shino buscaba el día que Hinata…?

\- No, esas cartas, en Konoha, se depositan en una cámara especial, más allá de los refugios para los civiles que hay dentro de la montaña.

\- Entonces, están…

\- Si, deberían estar intactas, si es que existen. Pero como te digo, dudo que mi alumna no las haya escrito.

\- ¿Entonces porqué aún no la he recibido? (¿acaso tendría que retrasar su viaje por eso?)

\- Debería ser pronto, la práctica es entregarlas luego de celebrados los funerales.

En ese mismo instante, una voz fuera de la tienda les interrumpe, solicitando educadamente el permiso para entrar. Con el permiso concedido, el desconocido entra y, luego de un respetuoso saludo, les entrega a ambos una carta, rubricada con el nombre _"de Hyuga Hinata, chunnin de Konohagakure"_. El mensajero, un chunnin de los Hyuga, con su uniforme de reglamento, espera. Al ser despedido por Kurenai-sensei, el mensajero indica que tiene instrucciones de esperar a que Naruto lea la póstuma misiva para luego llevarlo al recinto Hyuga, donde le esperan. El jounnin rubio señala, con desprecio, que no tiene intención de ir a reunirse con la familia de Hinata, pero el chunnin se toma la libertad de suplicarle que por favor vaya, que él se lo debe a la difunta. Molesto y viendo la insistencia del mensajero, le pide que espere afuera, prometiéndole ir con él luego.

Naruto sólo ve la carta, mientras le pregunta a la jounnin:

\- ¿Alguna vez se vuelve más facil? Quiero decir, ¿el dolor se irá, cierto?

\- ¿Le querías?

\- Claro…

\- Entonces nunca se irá ese dolor, al menos nunca totalmente.

La respuesta de la jounnin descoloca a Naruto. Ella continúa:

\- No soy quien debe darte falsas palabras que te sirvan de consuelo, no soy tu amiga para verme obligada a mentirte para que te sientas mejor, al menos no en el sentido que tú le das a la palabra. Soy, primeramente, una jounnin-sensei, y mi deber es prepararte para lo que viene a partir de ahora. Pero no te preocupes, ese dolor terminará por no ser un problema.

\- No entiendo.

\- Cuando Sarutobi Asuma, mi Asuma, falleció en manos de esos malditos me sentí destrozada, sentí que mi vida había acabado. Lo único que me sostuvo en ese primer momento fue la existencia de mi pequeña en mi vientre, pero aquello no me daba consuelo, sólo me impedía tomar alguna resolución que, por satisfactoria que fuese para superar mi dolor, terminara dañándola a ella, el único verdadero legado de mi amor en este mundo. Luego, mi alumna me dijo una palabras para tratar de consolarme, que a la postre me sirvieron mucho, esas palabras fueron: " _sé que se siente mal por lo que ha sucedido, y no soy capaz de siquiera imaginarme su dolor; pero le prometo que por el dolor que siente ahora, la vida le pagará en el futuro con muchos momentos de alegría infinita. Tan sólo espere y verá que tengo razón"_

Al principio no entendí sus palabras y pensé que sólo era su usual positivismo el que le hacía decir algo que en ese momento, para mi, no tenía sentido. Luego comprendí que ella hablaba de lo que había pasado en su propia vida, que a pesar de todo su sufrimiento ella atesoraba los momentos felices como nadie. Decidí esperar, el tiempo trajo la tranquilidad y, al tener finalmente a mi pequeña en mis manos, sentí que sus palabras se cumplían. Por ese le dí ese nombre, _Mirai_ , porque ella representa el futuro, un futuro que espero llena de esperanzas de nuevas alegrías. Y las palabras de Hinata, que ahora te ofrezco, me ayudan ahora a soportar este nuevo dolor.

\- Hinata era realmente especial, ¿verdad?

\- Y en parte era tu culpa, siéntete orgulloso de ello.

\- (con ligera sorpresa por esas palabras, Naruto pregunta) ¿A qué se refiere?

\- Hace algún tiempo me encontraba con ella en mi casa, cuidando a mi pequeña y recordé sus palabras, las que te acabo de citar. Entonces le pregunté a qué se debía esa actitud tan positiva, sobre todo considerando lo fea que había sido su vida en el pasado, y ella, terriblemente sonrojada y agachando su mirada, me respondió en voz baja, mientras chocaba sus indices (señal clara de su nerviosismo): _"es… por… Naruto-kun, es gracias a él"_. Siento decir que no pude evitar reírme allí mismo, no porque me burlara de ella, sino por lo incómoda que se veía al decirlo, siendo yo quien era y que sabía perfectamente lo que sentía por ti, y eso me resultó sumamente gracioso. Al principio ella se molestó por mi risa, pero como sabía que no era por molestarla terminó riéndose conmigo, pero bajito.

Allí me explicó como te había seguido a lo largo de los años, desde la primera vez que te conoció, y como se había contagiado de tu optimismo y tu tesón incansable para conseguir tu objetivo de alcanzar el reconocimiento y la aceptación de todos, incluso en tu relación con Haruno-san y en tu propósito de traer de vuelta a tu amigo Uchiha-san. Decía que eras "luminoso"… y que le encantaba tu cabello, pero sobre todo tus ojos azules.

Naruto, para este punto del relato, ya se encontraba visiblemente avergonzado e incómodo, sobre todo con la sonrisa que se asomaba en los labios de la jounnin. Finalmente, ella se detuvo un momento, suspirando, y dijo:

\- Sabes, una vez me preguntó acerca de qué opinaba de si ella algún día te confesaba lo que sentía y se decidía a ir con todo por tí.

\- ¿Y qué le respondió?

\- Que me alegraba que pensara así, que tendrías que ser más idiota de lo que todos pensaban para rechazar a una chica tan buena y hermosa como ella y que probablemente sus hijos serían preciosos. Y claro, que la apoyaría con todo, en especial con Hiashi-san y con su posesiva hermana.

\- ¿Para que me aceptaran como su pareja?

\- Para que no te mataran por pretender quedarte con su princesa.

Kurenai decidió que era hora de dejar sólo al rubio, por lo que se levantó y, agradeciendo la visita, tomo a su hija para llevarla con ella. Naruto le indicó que no era necesario que fuese ella quien se fuera, pero le contradijo señalando que necesitaba ir a darle de comer a su bebe a un lugar más privado. Al percatarse de lo que implicaban sus palabras, Naruto volvió a avergonzarse. Kurenai-sensei sólo le sonrió y, tomándole su mejilla derecha, dijo: _"a pesar de todo, aún un niño para muchas cosas"_. Entonces, más tranquilo, Naruto tuvo una idea: sacó de su mochila el libro de Jiraiya, su primer novela, y se la ofreció a Kurenai-sensei:

\- Tome, me gustaría que pudiera conservar este libro, es algo importante y me gustaría que se lo leyera a la pequeña Mirai cuando pueda entenderlo. Me ayudó mucho en su momento y sé que le ayudará a ella a transformarse en una mujer tan admirable como su madre.

\- O como Hinata, ¿cierto, Naruto?

\- En alguien especial. Y no necesita preocuparse, que aunque es uno de los libros de Ero-sennin, no tiene nada inapropiado para una niña.

\- Gracias por prestármelo, Naruto.

\- En realidad es un regalo…

\- Lo comprendo, pero prefiero creer que tendré la oportunidad de devolvértelo cuando mi Mirai sea una mujer hecha y derecha y tú seas ya Hokage de nuestra aldea. Buena suerte y felicidad, Naruto-kun.

\- Gracias, Kurenai-sama, y gracias por todo lo que hizo por Hinata durante toda su vida.

\- ¿Realmente venías a decir eso sólo eso último, verdad?

\- Se lo debía, toda la aldea se lo debe.

Kurenai, mirándolo con ternura, se despide con un beso en su mejilla, como a un familiar, saliendo con su pequeña de la tienda. Suspirando, se arma de valor y se decide a leer la carta dejada por Hinata:

" _Naruto-kun:_

 _Quizás no comprendas el motivo por el cual ha podido llegarte esta misiva en las circunstancias presentes, pero me he tomado el atrevimiento de dirigirme a tí cuando mi muerte ya es un hecho cierto._

 _Sé que la distancia entre ambos siempre fue algo constante: mi timidez fue más fuerte que mi deseo y ahora es demasiado tarde para arrepentirme de mi propia debilidad. Lo siento._

 _Hay algo guardado en mi corazón que he decidido llevarme a la otra vida sin que lo sepas. Es mi tesoro y he elegido ser egoísta sólo por esta vez. Sólo debes saber que desde mi más tierna infancia fuiste de gran importancia en mi vida y que tu sola presencia, aun en medio de la distancia que nos separaba, fue un apoyo constante que me ayudó a enfrentar cada día con una fuerza que, antes de conocerte, no creia tener en mi._

 _Mi gratitud por tu amistad; por tus ánimos durante el examen chunnin de hace ya unos años; por cada sonrisa y palabra de apoyo que tuviste a bien dedicarme cuando nos encontrábamos. Gracias por existir y hacer mejor al mundo sólo por eso._

 _Siempre te considere un amigo, uno intimo y entrañable, y como tal te deseo suerte y éxito. Sé que lograrás tus metas y sueños, y que hay en el mundo alguien que puede hacerte realmente feliz: Kami no te habría enviado al mundo sin haberte dado esa persona que logrará darte la felicidad que sé que mereces._

 _Me habría gustado estar allí, como tu amiga, y tomar tu mano para apoyarte, de la misma manera como tu mano, cálida e invisible, ha sido mi apoyo en todos estos años. Esta deuda es la única que realmente lamento dejar impaga._

 _Por favor, cuida por mi a Kurenai-sensei y a su pequeña, les quiero demasiado para no encomendarlas a la persona más admirable que conozco._

 _No importan las circunstancias de mi muerte, seguramente Neji-niisan se sienta responsable. Dile de mi parte que no le culpo por nada (y si alguien lo culpa de algo, por favor, golpea a ese impertinente en mi nombre)._

 _Mi padre y mi hermana se tiene el uno a la otra, sé que estarán bien. Tan sólo te pido que les eches un ojo por si necesitan alguna ayuda, sé lo mucho que puedes hacer por quienes te pueden necesitar._

 _A Kiba-kun y Shino-kun. Ellos saben lo que siento por ellos, tan sólo evita que hagan alguna locura si mi muerte ha sido en circunstancias trágicas. Sus vidas no pueden estar atadas a mi muerte, y tampoco la tuya._

 _Te he dejado un regalo que sé te podrá ayudar a conseguir tus objetivos. Sé que a mi padre no le gustará, pero era mi decisión y quiero que cumplas mi deseo. Ya no estoy para poder serte útil, pero mi legado te servirá como una pequeña ayuda para vencer las adversidades que puedan levantarse en tu contra. Me gustaría haber sido yo misma quien fuese tu apoyo, pero lo que he dejado es lo más cercano a aquello. He tenido que mentir para poder hacerlo, pero sé que comprenderás y secundaras una inocente mentira, una que oculta en ella un deseo que no puedo compartirte por esta vía._

 _Muchas gracias por todo, suerte en todo y que seas feliz. Yo lo fui mientras pude estar cerca tuyo, como tu amiga, hasta el último día de mi vida._

 _Un beso,_

 _Hinata"_

* * *

El chunnin Hyuga esperaba pacientemente fuera de la tienda del equipo 8 la salida de Naruto, como era su misión. Aunque había visto la salida de Kurenai-sama, intuyó que probablemente el rubio se encontraría leyendo la carta póstuma de su Señora.

Recordaba claramente lo ocurrido en ese campo de batalla y las palabras compartidas por su Señora y el portador del Kyubi, y se había prometido honrar esos sentimientos, para lo que era necesario que Naruto asistiera a la reunión con el jefe de su clan e hiciera valer su derecho, como lo deseaba la perdida heredera. De allí la súplica que le había dirigido al héroe de la aldea ante la reticencia del mismo para asistir a la cita solicitada. Tan sólo esperaba que la carta de su Señora tuviese el poder de convencerlo, ya que él se encontraba impedido de ponerlo en conocimiento del verdadero motivo de la reunión -eso sin considerar que probablemente Hiashi-sama estaría más que encantado con que el aludido simplemente no se presentara, ya que eso le daría la oportunidad de ser libre para hacer aquello que los ancianos del consejo del clan, más cuidadosos, le impedían hacer por temor al carcelero del nueve colas-.

Cuando el jounnin rubio finalmente salió de la tienda, lo miró fijamente, esperando su resolución. Naruto, simplemente, le pidió que lo guiara al complejo Hyuga, tal como le había indicado. Aliviado, el chunnin suspiró, esperanzado que el deseo de su Señora se cumpliera y que, de esa manera, su nombre pudiera trascender de la mano del nuevo héroe de la aldea, uno que se había ganado a pulso el reconocimiento de la aldea, como su Señora había hecho entre los integrantes de la casa secundaria de la antigua y prestigiosa casa de los Hyuga, el clan más poderoso de todo Konoha.


	7. Chapter 7

La lentitud de la caminata comenzaba a incomodarle a Naruto, pero no podía quejarse, considerando el estado de su acompañante. El joven ninja Hyuga tenía, ocultas debajo de su uniforme, aparatosas vendas que semi-inmovilizaban una de sus piernas y que limitaban la velocidad de su caminar. Intrigado por el motivo para enviar a un chunnin en su estado, con un mensaje que parecía urgente, se decidió a iniciar una conversación con él:

\- ¿Parece ser que están muy apurados por hablar conmigo, verdad?

\- Eso se me informó, Naruto-sama.

\- Por favor, no es necesaria tanta formalidad, llevo menos de un día como jounin y antes de eso no era nada más que un simple gennin.

\- Comprendo, pero mi forma de tratarlo tiene que ver más con mi misión que con su rango, Naruto-sama.

\- Bien, entonces, supongo. ¿Y me podría decir que es eso tan urgente que quieren conmigo?

\- Lo siento, no tengo permitido adelantarle nada. Sólo puedo decirle que es un asunto en extremo complicado y que sólo puede solucionarse con su intervención.

\- Oye, me estas preocupando, ¿acaso Neji-san te pidió que me dijeras todo eso para asustarme?

\- El joven Neji no me dado ningún recado para usted, quien lo ha requerido es Hiashi-sama y los ancianos del Concejo del Clan.

\- ¿El viejo Hiashi, eh?

\- No debería tratarlo tan irrespetuosamente, menos en las circunstancias presentes.

\- Comprendo, con lo de la muerte de Hinata-chan y todo eso.

\- En parte, pero más que nada por lo que pasará cuando lleguemos allá.

\- Bueno, al menos debería haberte dejado descansar esa pierna lastimada, siendo que te tuvo cargando el ataúd de su hija.

\- No pensé que me reconocería, Naruto-sama.

\- No tengo tan buena memoria, pero hay cosas que simplemente no se pueden pasar por alto, eh… , tu…

\- Ko, Hyuga Ko, ese es mi nombre, Señor.

\- Bien, Ko, supongo que compartirás mi opinión sobre el abusivo de tu jefe, aunque creo que a los del Boke no se les permite quejarse.

\- ¿Y cómo se percató que pertenezco a la familia secundaria?

\- Es fácil, todos ustedes usan el protector ninja sujeto en su frente, tapando ese sello inmundo con que los marcan, en cambio los del Soke (los pocos ninjas que conozco que pertenecen a ella) usan todos la banda en el brazo o en cualquier otro lado, como si tuviesen que pavonear sus frentes descubiertas para demostrar lo importantes que son.

\- No lo diga así, ofende la memoria de Hinata-sama.

\- Lo siento, tienes razón, pero nadie que la conociera podría llegar a pensar que hubiese una pizca de altivez o prepotencia en ella. Pero puedes quejarte de los demás idiotas si quieres, no pienso contarle a nadie.

\- Tengo el privilegio de servir a la honorable casa principal del Clan Hyuga, Señor.

\- No creo que sea tan así.

\- Permítame expresarlo de otra manera: por pertenecer a la familia secundaria tuve el honor de servir como escolta durante largo tiempo a la señorita Hinata.

\- Supongo que es una manera agradable de verlo.

\- Ciertamente, y por ella es que solicité ser el encargado de la misión de buscarlo y llevarlo ante los líderes del clan, no fue Hiashi-sama quien me eligió.

\- ¿Pero porqué, si estás en ese estado?

\- Es probable que cualquier otro pudiera haber saboteado la misión, indicando simplemente que usted no pudo ser ubicado, tal vez para protegerlo o… perjudicarlo.

Extrañado por los alcances de la declaración del Hyuga, Naruto le pregunta: _"¿es que acaso pretenden matarme?"_ ; pero Ko sólo responde: _"tal vez sea peor que eso"_.

* * *

Hyuga Hiashi esperaba al héroe de Konoha de pie, en una pequeña sala construida apresuradamente en los terrenos de la ya inexistente Mansión Hyuga, cercana al gran salón que, gracias a la intervención del usuario del mokuton, se había levantado a primera hora de la madrugada de ese día y que, habiendo servido durante esa mañana para velar a la heredera muerta antes de su salida al campo fúnebre, debía servir durante la noche en la solemne y antigua ceremonia de la destrucción de sus ojos, pero que ahora sólo sería el lugar en que el Consejo del Clan se reuniría a discutir asuntos de la mayor relevancia con el portador del Kyubi, a quien esperaba para tener una corta plática antes de pasar a tratar dichos asuntos.

Cerca de él, en el suelo, había un par de hojas desplegadas, llenas con la bella escritura de la princesa Hyuga, cuyo cuerpo yacía ya en el cementerio memorial.

La primera, una carta personal, de una hija a su padre, en que pedía perdón por no lograr cumplir sus espectativas en vida y agradeciendo sus cuidados y el tiempo y la dedicación que invirtió en su infructuosa formación como futura líder del clan, un futuro ya inexistente. Al menos, le tranquilizaba el que, en sus letras, ella dejaba en evidencia su conocimiento respecto de los sentimientos que él albergaba respecto de su hija, del amor que muchas veces debió ocultar en aras del cumplimiento de su deber como responsable de la historia y seguridad de su clan. Ningún reproche, sólo gratitud, como si la vida a su lado hubiese sido un paraíso de calma y afecto que en realidad nunca existió.

Pero la revelación que contenía el final de su carta lo había dejado desconcertado, y un sentimiento molesto, mezcla de miedo y decepción, se había hecho presente en un padre que, antes de leer las terribles palabras, había deseado conservar el recuerdo inmaculado de una hija perfecta, perdida porque tales seres no tienen cabida en el mundo.

La segunda carta, formal y con el sello oficial que acreditaba su autenticidad, emanada desde la posición de legítima heredera del clan, no hacía más que confirmar la funesta revelación mientras exigía, con una autoridad que desconocía en su hija, que el deseo contenido en ella, como una orden, fuese seguido sin la menor dilación u oposición.

Pero Uzumaki Naruto le daría respuestas, y de esas respuestas dependería su vida o su muerte. No le importaba la súplica de su fallecida heredera, podría disculparse con ella cuando llegara su hora y se reencontraran en el más allá.

Neji se posó suavemente en la entrada, esperando que su tío reaccionase a su llegada. Entendía perfectamente el caos que debía ocupar el lugar de su cabeza, normalmente serena y calmada. No le reprochaba a su prima sus motivaciones, ella se las había explicado en su propia carta mientras le solicitaba protegiera a Naruto de cualquier arrebato de ira que seguramente el líder Hyuga manifestaría, tarde o temprano, cuando el rubio se hiciese presente. Pero mentiría si no reconociese que una parte importante de él pugnaba por exigir a su tío y superior que le diese la oportunidad de ser parte del correctivo que merecía el impertinente rubio que, según las palabras de la peliazul, había traicionado la confianza de todos ellos.

Finalmente, viendo que su tío no le dirigía la palabra, decide hacerse notar:

\- Hiashi-sama, he regresado del cuartel general.

\- (adoptando una postura serena, responde, sin voltear a verlo) ¿Que responde Kakashi-san a nuestra solicitud?

\- Se ha negado rotundamente. Señala que lo hecho por Hinata-sama hacía parte de sus derechos, tal como ha sido siempre reconocido por el clan, y conforme a la política de no intervención en los asuntos internos de los clanes, seguida por los Hokages desde la fundación de la aldea, no puede pretender anular su elección en un asunto tan personal, habiendo sido ella la heredera del clan; que tal vez Godaime tendría la autoridad para ello, pero probablemente no intervendría en contra de la voluntad del Concejo del Clan, aún a solicitud expresa de su líder.

\- Y a lo otro.

\- No tomará ninguna medida contra Naruto-sama, menos ahora que cuenta con el apoyo de toda la aldea por sus acciones recientes.

\- De "casi" toda la aldea, querrá decir…

Hiashi se toma los brazos, pensando. Kakashi le ha atado las manos, desautorizando su propósito, lo que significa que el resto de los clanes también se encuentran en su contra. Ha quedado sólo. Pero aún le queda la alternativa de tomar la vida del ofensor y asumir las consecuencias de ello. Continúa:

\- ¿Hanabi, que ha sido de ella?

\- La heredera se encuentra descansando en una tienda, suficientemente alejada de estos salones. Probablemente ya esté dormida.

\- ¿Y no ha reclamado nada sobre este asunto?

\- Parece ser que Hinata-sama no le contó nada en su carta. Creo que deseaba que permaneciera al margen.

\- Si, es lo mejor. ¿Y ese, ya ha llegado?

\- Todavía no, pero ya no debería tardar. Tengo entendido que Ko es quien lo trae.

\- Apenas llegue hazlo pasar, quiero hablar primeramente con él, a solas. Sin interrupciones de nadie, ¿está claro?

\- Claro, Hiashi-sama.

\- Te lo repito: nadie interrumpe, oigas lo que oigas.

Neji hace una ligera inclinación y se retira, dispuesto a obedecer las instrucciones de su tío.

A los diez minutos, llega Naruto al recinto. Neji se acerca para escoltarlo hasta donde se encuentra el Hyuga mayor, despidiendo a Ko. Este último, antes de irse, se aproxima y le murmura al oído al rubio: _"por favor, por Hinata-sama, no retroceda ante su padre, pase lo que pase"_. Juntos, los jounin caminan al salón donde espera el líder Hyuga. Nadie más a la vista, ni sirvientes, ni ninjas, como si todos hubiesen sido alejados de ese lugar. Neji le dice a Naruto: _"yo debo esperar aquí afuera: si todo es falso, por favor responda con prontitud para acabar rápido con este asunto; si es verdad, espero que se comporte a la altura y asuma las consecuencias de sus actos"_.

Intrigado por esas últimas palabras de Neji, Naruto deja su mochila en el suelo y entra al salón, cerrándose la puerta tras él.

La vista de la espalda del líder Hyuga no hizo más que irritar a Naruto, evocando en él la imagen que el duro padre había proyectado durante la reciente ceremonia fúnebre. No importaba lo insinuado por Kakashi-sensei o la defensa que de su próximo interloculor hiciese Kurenai-sensei, la sola vista de Hiashi le recordaba esa Hinata despreciada por su propio clan, menoscabada por su familia y vejada de todos quienes debían, por su situación dentro del clan al que ella pertenecía, mostrar, como mínimo, una actitud respetuosa hacia ella en vez del desprecio hipócrita que le evidenciaban constantemente.

Hiashi se volteó a ver el rostro del recién llegado, pero su presencia no hizo más que reforzar el sentimiento confuso que lo embargaba, mientras pensaba que ese debía ser el culpable de la locura de su difunta hija, pero aún creía que tal vez todo fuese un error, una simple mentira, la venganza de antigua heredera por años de maltrato y falta de afecto.

Sin poder ocultar su ira, preguntó, sin preámbulos:

\- Responde, ¿qué relación tenían mi hija y tú?

\- Creo que merezco una explicación de todo esto primero, Hiashi-sa…

\- EXIJO QUE RESPONDAS QUÉ RELACIÓN TENÍAS CON MI HINATA.

\- No se confunda, señor, no tengo obligación de responderle nada a nadie, y menos a alguien como usted.

\- MOCOSO INSOLENTE, RESPONDE DE UNA VEZ POR TODAS…

\- ¡HE DICHO QUE ALGUIEN DE SU CALAÑA NO ES NADIE PARA EXIGIRME RESPUESTAS Y MENOS SOBRE SU HIJA!

\- ¡ATREVIDO, NO TIENES IDEA DE LO QUE DICES!

\- ¡SÉ LO SUFICIENTE PARA SABER QUE NUNCA MERECIÓ UNA HIJA COMO ELLA, BASTARD…

Un rápido golpe Juken del líder Hyuga, quien aún no había activado su byakugan, lanzó a Naruto contra el suelo, mientras su mirada evocaba un desprecio infinito hacia el ninja caído. Naruto, correspondiendo su mirada con una igualmente mordaz, se incorporó y, recordando el consejo de Ko, afirmo su postura dejando clara su intención de no dejar intimidarse por aquel temible adversario.

Hiashi baja su mano atacante, relajando su postura y reprimiendo con esfuerzo su creciente ira. Retrocede unos pasos y le señala las cartas de Hinata en el suelo, apuntando a una de ellas. Pregunta:

\- ¿Sabes lo que es eso, cierto?

\- Cartas de Hinata, tengo una de las mismas conmigo, en mi mochila.

\- No me presiones muchacho, sabes a qué me refiero.

\- Soy sólo un mocoso, debe explicarse con lentitud, Hiashi-dono, para que pueda entenderle.

Enojado, toma el papel sellado del suelo y lo acerca a la cara de Naruto, arrojándoselo. Naruto lo toma antes de que caiga, leyéndolo: una promesa de matrimonio. Recuerda las palabras de Hinata en su carta póstuma; cree comprenderlo todo. Irritado, Hiashi vuelve a preguntar:

\- Ese papel no es real, ¿cierto?

\- Y si lo fuera, ya no tiene importancia, ¿verdad?

\- Eres un ignorante, todavía no puedo creer que la debilidad de mi hija llegara hasta entregarse a ti.

\- No le permito ofender su memoria, señor.

\- Su padre, soy su padre.

\- Y nunca se comportó como tal.

\- ¿Qué puede saber un sucio huérfano acerca de como debe o no debe comportarse un padre?

La furia de ambos aumenta notoriamente, la intención asesina de ambos se dispara a niveles perceptibles, la ira los enceguece…

\- ¡DESEARÁ NUNCA HABER NACIDO, MALDITO VIEJO ARROGANTE!

\- ¡TE MATARÉ, NI SIQUIERA DEBÍ TRATAR DE HABLAR CONTIGO, MOCOSO IMPERTINENTE!

Naruto comienza a emitir el chakra del nueve colas, rodeando su cuerpo de una capa tenue pero visible del mismo, mientras sus colmillos comienzan a crecer y sus manos se tensan como garras, creciendo sus uñas visiblemente.

Por su parte, Hiashi activa su byakugan y sus ojos muestran los vasos sanguíneos engrosados que alimentan la técnica. Pone sus manos al frente, en posición de combate, mientras su chakra se concentra en sus manos, preparando un golpe asesino.

Pero Neji interrumpe los inminentes ataques, irrumpiendo en la habitación y colocándose delante del líder Hyuga, con lo brazos extendidos, impidiendo su avance. Hiashi grita furioso:

\- ¡APARTATE NEJI, ESE MISERABLE DEBE MORIR!

\- NO PUEDO HACERLO, HIASHI-SAMA, SE LO PROMETÍ A SU HIJA.

\- ¿ACASO TÚ SABÍAS DE TODO ESTO?

\- ¡HIASHI-SAMA, POR FAVOR, CÁLMESE!

\- SAL NEJI, NO ME DESOBEDEZCAS.

\- NO LO DEJARÉ, HINATA-SAMA NO ME LO PERDONARÍA NUNCA.

\- ¿ACASO LO SABÍAS Y ME HICISTE CREER LO CONTRARIO? ¡RESPONDE, TRAIDOR INGRATO!

\- ¡NO LO SABÍA Y TAMBIÉN ESTOY MOLESTO, PERO NO PUEDO DEJAR QUE LO DAÑE, NO POR ESTO! ¡NO, TÍO, ASÍ NO!

\- ¡MALDITO ESCLAVO REBELDE, DEBÍ ACABARTE EN CUANTO TRATASTE DE MATAR A MI HIJA, MI PIEDAD NO TE SIRVIÓ DE NADA, DE NADA!

Hiashi levanto su mano contra el hijo de su hermano, su furia incontenible se volcó toda sobre él. Con el chakra brillando en su palma, activó el sello maldito en la frente del joven Hyuga, con clara intención asesina. Neji, sabiendo que después de él seguiría Naruto, trató de resistir el ataque, pero el dolor absoluto que sentía lo hizo caer sobre sus rodillas. Una voz interrumpió al furibundo líder Hyuga:

\- ¡DETENTE AHORA MISMO PAPÁ! ¡ES A TU PROPIO SOBRINO, A MI GUARDIÁN, AL QUE ESTÁS ATACANDO!

.

.

.

¡OTOU-SAN!

Deteniéndose, dirigió su mirada a la puerta: Hanabi se encontraba allí, escoltada por Ko y una joven sirviente de nombre Haruhi, su niñera. La voz de su hija le había hecho reaccionar. Vio a su sobrino en el suelo, producto de su ira, y se sintió arrepentido. Giró su mirada a Naruto quien, habiendo recuperado la cordura luego de la intervención de Neji, mostraba una mirada gélida, con evidente miedo en su rostro.

Hanabi, molesta y aún asustada, preguntó el motivo de esa violencia. Su padre, caminando fuera de la habitación, se dirigió a la sala donde esperaban los miembros del Consejo Hyuga, mientras le dice a su hija: _"que tu guardián te responda"_.

Una vez se hubo marchado su padre, la heredera se dirigió a su primo, reiterando su reclamo, mientras Naruto permanecía inmóvil, en silencio, de pie en medio de la habitación. Esperando a que los sirvientes terminaran de levantar a su primo, ella dirigió una mirada inquisitiva al rubio, pero no obtuvo ninguna respuesta. Una vez de pie, Neji comprendió que no podría evadir la pregunta y le dijo a la joven: _"el joven Naruto es ahora el esposo de Hinata-sama"_.

Hanabi mira a Naruto, los ojos abiertos por la sorpresa. Espera una negativa del rubio, pero de él no sale palabra alguna. Camina unos pasos hasta llegar al lado de aquel y, sin decir nada, le da una sonora cachetada, volteando rápidamente y corriendo de vuelta a su tienda. Neji sólo ordena que Ko y Haruhi la sigan y no la dejen sola por nada.

Neji le solicita a Naruto que le acompañe para que se pueda reunir con el Consejo, finalmente.

* * *

El camino hasta el salón en que lo esperaban las máximas autoridades del Clan Hyuga fue muy diferente al de su llegada. A ambos lados del sendero, como aparecidos de la nada, se encontraban sirvientes y guardianes de la ya inexistente mansión, los que habían retomado sus labores ahora que la confrontación entre el líder del clan y el, ahora sabido de todos (porque, como todos los secretos, la noticia se había difundido con velocidad inconcebible entre todos lo miembros del clan), nuevo integrante de la familia principal. Unos especulaban un golpe de autoridad de la heredera fallecida, quien finalmente se habría cansado del trato otorgado por su propia familia y se habría aliado con quien era la mayor fuerza viviente en toda Konoha; los que conocían a la difunta más íntimamente creían que, a escondidas de todos, se habría desarrollado una historia de amor prohibido en que la fortuna, antes esquiva a la pequeña Hinata-sama, le habría otorgado esa pequeña victoria antes de arrebatarle todo, y que el ahora viudo se vengaría de todos aquellos que la habían despreciado en vida.

Naruto no era tan lento de cabeza como su alocada e irreverente conducta parecían querer indicar (ninguna otra cosa explicaría la abrumadora facilidad que evidenciaba para aprender técnicas ninjas de alto nivel como nadie antes de él: no sólo habría heredado su porte de Yondaime, también su incomparable inteligencia táctica, y los años transcurridos finalmente habían pulido esa habilidad); pero, con todo, aún no era capaz de ver el propósito de su difunta amiga: ¿acaso creyó que una posición dentro del clan Hyuga le daría el apoyo y estatus que siempre había ambicionado? -porque era obvio que el logro de su ambición de toda la vida, el ser Hokage, le daría un estatus superior a todos en la aldea-; ¿tal vez su nueva condición le permitiría contar con el poder de los afamados ninjas del clan, como una fuerza para lograr sus objetivos, fuesen cuales fuesen esos?; ¿como protección?; ¿o acaso el vínculo creado, sin siquiera consultárselo, tendría por única finalidad retenerle en la aldea, a salvo de todo?

Finalmente, llegan a la entrada del salón. El chakra de Hiashi aún es evidente desde afuera: todavía no ha calmado su ira; Neji tranquiliza a Naruto diciéndole que su tío no se atreverá a nada ante los ancianos del clan reunidos allí. Le pide finalmente que espere a que lo llamen, mientras él entra dentro del salón a ocupar su lugar en la reunión.

Finalmente, un par de sirvientes abren las grandes puertas del salón, mientras desde dentro una voz desconocida pero mayor lo invita a pasar: "presentate ante el honorable Concejo del Clan Hyuga, Namikase Naruto-dono, jounin de Konohagakure". Los sirvientes, una vez el rubio entra en el salón, salen del mismo, cerrando tras de ellos.

Al entrar, no puede evitar aspirar el dulce aroma presente en el lugar. Desconoce el motivo, pero el salón está suavemente impregnado del perfume emanado del cuerpo de Hinata, el mismo aroma que lo cobijó en esa fría tienda a su lado, el mismo que se hizo presente en su sueño; una presencia que fortalece su confianza. Con ese ignorado apoyo, se dirigió al lugar que se le indicó, en el centro del salón, frente a los miembros del consejo, todos alineados en linea recta, sentados sobre sus piernas, en actitud solemne; a su derecha, apegados a la pared del salón y en la misma postura, Hyuga Hiashi, con Neji a su derecha, ligeramente más atrás. Lo miembros del clan no son ancianos en su totalidad, pero si todos de una edad igual o mayor a la que demuestra el mismo Hiashi. No hay miembros del Boke, sólo frentes descubiertas que atestiguan su pertenencia de la familia principal de los Hyuga.

Uno de los menos ancianos del consejo le dirige la palabra a Naruto:

\- Naruto-dono, permítanos llamarle así ya que la condición real de su identidad definitiva ha variado recientemente, como hemos podido inquirir del shinobi responsable de la dirección provisoria de la aldea, Hatake Kakashi-dono.

\- Comprendo, supongo que no hay problemas con ello, aunque me incomoda la forma en que fui convocado a esta reunión.

\- ¿Algún problema con la persona del mensajero enviado?

\- Más bien con que me hayan llamado Namikase, cuando mi apellido es Uzumaki.

\- Fue llamado por el nombre que le corresponde en razón de su nacimiento, según hemos podido verificar recientemente.

\- Una única persona lo sabía aparte de mí, y dudo mucho que esa persona haya hecho llegar a ustedes esa información. Por no decir que me incomoda que una información como esa se haya hecho pública sin mi consentimiento.

\- La información permanece reservada, si es lo que le preocupa, Naruto-dono; si esa persona a que hace referencia realmente existe no ha sido ella quien nos ha facilitado la información de su parentela.

\- Entonces…

\- Ya que así lo requiere, será explicado más adelante por una persona calificada para ello.

\- Queremos disculparnos con usted -interviene otro Hyuga del grupo, algo mayor- por la presencia del sirviente de Hiashi-dono en esta reunión. Se nos fue informado que el mismo está cumpliendo labores en el cuartel general durante la presente crisis, reemplazando al líder del clan en su deber de representación del mismo ante el resto de la aldea, en consideración a que su presencia es más necesaria ejerciendo el mandato directo de los trabajos de reconstrucción de nuestro complejo, así como el establecimiento de una nueva heredera. Aunque, según el resultado de esta reunión es muy probable que esta ultima gestión ya no sea necesaria.

Terminando con sus palabras, el primer consejero toma la palabra, haciendo llamar al escribiente mayor del clan. Mientras esperan a que el convocado llegue al lugar, Naruto dirige una mirada a Neji, quien permanece en posición firme, sentado, con la mirada ligeramente baja. Recuerda las ofensivas palabras del Hyuga mayor, mientras tiene un momento de simpatía para con él.

Al cabo de unos momentos, llega un chunnin de la edad de Iruka-sensei, de la familia principal, quien excusa a su superior, el escribiente mayor, explicando que el mismo se encuentra postrado en cama por heridas sufridas en el ataque del día anterior y que él lo reemplazará en su cometido. Los miembros del consejo aceptan unánimemente la presencia del aprendiz, quien entra y, permaneciendo cerca de la entrada del salón, a las espaldas de Naruto, se sienta y comienza su relato:

" _Hoy, hace una hora, fue puesto en conocimiento del líder de nuestro honorable Clan, Hyuga Hiashi-sama, una carta sellada dispuesta por la anterior y ahora difunta heredera del liderazgo del clan e hija del antes indicado, Hyuga Hinata-sama._

 _En dicha carta sellada, la mencionada heredera, mayor de edad desde el momento de haber alcanzado el rango de chunnin de la fuerza shinobi de Konohagakure, según normativa de la misma y aceptada desde su fundación por la voluntad unánime e indiscutida del clan, informó para su conocimiento por los mandos del clan (el Líder del mismo, el honorable Consejo del Clan y los encargados de su Cuerpo de Guardia, así como el Supervisor de Tareas del Boke), la existencia, aún vigente a la fecha de verificada su muerte, de una promesa formal de matrimonio con el así reconocido en dicho documento como gennin de la fuerza shinobi de la aldea de Konohagakure Uzumaki Naruto-san, hoy reconocido por este consejo como Namikase Naruto-sama o Hyuga Naruto-sama, jounin de Konohagakure, según sea su decisión final._

 _Conforme a las tradiciones y estatutos del noble y antiguo Clan de los Hyuga, dicha promesa de matrimonio, cumplidas las condiciones (las que se han tenido por ya cumplidas por la totalidad de los aquí presentes, con la sola excepción de Hyuga Hiashi-sama), constituye un contrato inquebrantable y, como tal, confiere al sobreviviente del mismo, Naruto-dono, el derecho a reclamar como propios los derechos de su esposa, ya fallecida, así como la propiedad sobre los ojos de la misma, otorgados como dote matrimonial por declaración de la propia Hinata-sama según la carta sellada antes indicada._

 _La oposición del actual Líder del Clan se fundó únicamente en el punto de la validez de una promesa de matrimonio de dicho tipo, la que según su interpretación, verificada por el encargado de registros de la normas y tradiciones del clan, sólo sería válida siendo otorgada entre contrayentes que fuesen ambos mayores de edad y líderes o hijos de un clan ninja cuya alianza fuese deseada por el clan mismo o líderes civiles o militares de renombre o sus hijos, cuya unión al clan fuera beneficiosa para el clan._

 _Hecha la oposición, el honorable clan encargó a su servidor la tarea de realizar las averiguaciones pertinentes sobre la ascendencia del contrayente sobreviviente. Para lo anterior, previa autorización solicitada a Hatake Kakashi-dono para levantar el secreto que pesaba sobre dicha información, secreto establecido por orden de Sarutobi Hiruzen-sama, Sandaime Hokage de Konohagakure, se encontró en los registros de nacimientos de los clanes, resguardados en las bóvedas acorazadas existentes en los sótanos de la ahora destruída Torre Hokage, el certificado y fe de nacimiento de un niño correspondiente al ya aquí citado, de nombre Naruto, hijo de Namikase Minato y Uzumaki Kushina, ya conocidos de todos. Dicho certificado contaba con las cuatro marcas de sangre requeridas y la firma de fe de su autenticidad de Sandaime Hokage, así como un adendo dando cuenta de su carácter secreto."_

Naruto, que se encontraba escuchando silenciosamente el discurso del joven, no pude evitar preguntar: _"¿cuatro marcas de sangre?"_ , éste le respondió: _"si, las requeridas para verificar la identidad legal indiscutida del heredero de un clan: padre, madre, hijo y sangre placentaria, la cual debe mostrar restos biológicos comprobables de los dos últimos"_. Luego de la aclaración solicitada, continuó:

" _Verificada la correcta ascendencia de ambos contrayentes, la mayoría de edad requerida para la celebración de dicha promesa se tiene por cumplida habiéndose el señalado Naruto-dono encontrado sin tutor legal él mismo por más de seis meses desde la muerte de su anterior tutor, Sandaime Hokage, sin que se hubiese llegado a nombrar un reemplazante para dicho puesto, por lo que desde la fecha de dicha muerte es considerado como mayor de edad, según las normas de Konoha"_

Habiendo terminado el experto su participación, saluda a todos y se retira del lugar. Otro anciano del consejo comienza a hablar:

\- Fuera del punto de la mayoría de edad de los contrayentes y su ascendencia hay otro punto discutido, pero por su naturaleza es dejado usualmente a la buena fe de los mismos: como parte del otorgamiento de la promesa, los contrayentes deben intercambiar regalos o realizar algún acto que deje de manifiesto a cualquiera que lo atestigüe el estado de pareja de ambos.

\- ¿Algún acto? -pregunta Naruto-

\- Cualquier cosa, desde un beso hasta la consumación anticipada del matrimonio o la concepción de un hijo en común.

El anciano Hyuga se dirige a Hiashi a fin de que informe al consejo si logró, como era su propósito, confirmar o desmentir si dicha acción se había o no verificado entre los contrayentes. Hiashi informa que, habiendo consultado al rubio respecto al tema, él no había confirmado ni negado nada. Luego, el mismo anciano, disculpándose por su atrevimiento, se dirige a Naruto con la misma pregunta. Pero el rubio sabe cual es la verdad: si es sincero, su supuesto matrimonio queda en nada. Una salida limpia de todo ese asunto, quedando el honor de Hinata inmaculado.

Pero recuerda las palabras de Ko, lo expresado por Hinata en su carta, la confesión, lo que él sabe de ella y lo que en las últimas horas le ha sido compartido por todos. Entiende finalmente que el propósito de Hinata nunca ha sido atarlo a ella, sino ayudarlo, y se decide:

\- Hinata es mi esposa, la promesa es real. Ella se me declaró y nos besamos.

(Técnicamente no todo era mentira…)

\- ¿Y hay alguien que pueda dar fe de lo que haz dicho?

(Rayos)

\- De sus palabras, la invocación de Tsunade-obaachan, quien estaba presente. Del beso, nadie, fue en privado, nunca habría sometido a Hinata-chan a la vergüenza de besarla en público sin ser oficialmente mi esposa.

Ciertamente el beso había sido compartido sin el consentimiento expreso (o la presencia viva) de la novia, pero eso no importaba ahora. Sinceramente esperaba que se conformen y que nadie ahonde más en el asunto. Neji, por su parte, respira aliviado: temió por un momento que Naruto lo involucrase a él o a Ko en todo ese lío.

\- Bien -dice el anciano- no es necesario seguir averiguando más, todos aquí identificamos a Katsuyu, la invocación de Godaime Hokage, y reconocemos que nadie la pondría como fiador de sus palabras si no fuesen ciertas, no con la fama de la Señora del Bosque Shikkotsu. Además, no pretendemos acusar de nada al hijo de Yondaime Hokage.

La reunión continúa.

La promesa hecha (le explican al portador del Kyubi) implica que, a la muerte de la heredera Hyuga, el matrimonio se entiende que se ha celebrado válidamente y se tiene por consumado, por lo que no puede ser anulado. Para Naruto significa que, si lo desea, puede adoptar el apellido Hyuga y ocupar el lugar de heredero del liderazgo del clan. También le aclaran que, para que pueda llegar a ser el líder del mismo, debe aceptar implantarse los ojos de su ahora muerta esposa, así como tomar en matrimonio a una integrante de la familia principal en edad fértil y engendrar un heredero dentro del año siguiente a la nueva boda. Si dicho heredero manifiesta el dojutsu, nadie podrá en el clan oponerse a que sea el líder, si así lo desea. No falta quien propone a la hermana de la fallecida para ocupar su lugar como esposa del rubio.

Naruto comienza a entender el motivo de la ira de Hiashi.

Encara a los miembros del consejo, reprochándoles como pueden proponer acuerdos de ese tipo en presencia del padre de la difunta y líder de todos ellos. Se le contesta que la autoridad del Líder del Clan muere a las puertas del Consejo, que ellos son la voz de todo el clan y su autoridad es absoluta; ni siquiera Hiashi puede oponerseles . Cuando les pregunta porqué les interesa que alguien rechazado de todos como él se les una, el grupo de Hyugas no puede ocultar su entusiasmo ante la expectativa de incorporar a su linea de sangre al descendiente de Yondaime Hokage y de una superviviente del legendario clan Uzumaki, el que además a demostrado un poder y dominio del chakra que se creían imposibles en la presente época, por lo que su liderazgo sería inestimable para el engrandecimiento del clan.

Naruto, hastiado por tanta palabrería halagüeña, llega sólo a una conclusión: lo quieren de semental. Él realmente no les importa, como no les importaba su amiga-esposa.

Ignorando a los miembros del Consejo, pregunta:

\- Neji, ¿qué pasa con lo ojos de Hinata-chan si me niego a ser parte del clan?

Los miembros del concejo se ofenden con la actitud del rubio, quien sólo los ignora (sin considerar que además la pregunta lleva implícita la intención de rechazar un ofrecimiento inigualable). Neji, sin embargo, sólo responde:

\- Los ojos son suyos, si los quiere, Uzumaki-san. Fueron la dote entregada por mi prima y usted puede disponer de ellos como quiera.

\- ¿Y si elijo no conservarlos?

\- Se continuará y se hará con ellos como había sido planeado.

Naruto recuerda la conversación entre su sensei y el padre de Ino, mientras piensa unos segundos. Hiashi recupera un poco la serenidad, creyendo que el jounin rubio hará lo correcto y renunciará a los ojos de su hija muerta, pero esa esperanza muere ante las palabras de Naruto.

\- Los conservaré, ¿qué tengo que hacer?

Al ver el rostro de su ahora suegro puede darse cuenta de una sombra de decepción, oculta tras una mascara de frialdad que ha adoptado ante el hecho consumado, al que no puede ya oponerse. Naruto siente, a pesar de todo lo que a pasado, que aquel hombre necesita una explicación:

\- Lamento que no comparta mi decisión ni sea capaz de aceptarme como persona y miembro de su familia, Hiashi-sama. No pretendo ocupar en su casa un lugar que sé no merezco, pero he elegido aceptar la voluntad de su hija y cumplirla, aún cuando una parte de mi quiera simplemente negar todo y desaparecer. He aprendido a conocer y querer a Hinata-chan, por lo que he elegido confiar en su buen juicio, y pienso que usted debería hacer lo mismo, por respeto a su memoria y el amor que sé debe haberle tenido…

Pero Hiashi no muda su actitud: es insensible a las palabras del rubio. Resignado, Naruto expresa su voluntad de rechazar el derecho que le corresponde como esposo de Hinata, resignando cualquier posibilidad de convertirse él en heredero del liderazgo del clan y solicitando se confirme a Hanabi como la heredera. Molestos, los miembros del Consejo Hyuga hacen traer la caja negra que contiene los ojos de Hinata, una vez llega expresan su aceptación a la renuncia emitida y se retiran del salón, dejando al rubio con el padre y el primo de su difunta esposa.

Neji comienza a explicar:

\- Naruto-sama, esta urna de madera contiene los ojos de Hinata-sama, su luz. Eso los vuelve sagrados para todos aquellos que formamos su familia: comprenda y honre eso cada día de su vida -Naruto asiente respetuosamente-. En este momento sólo tiene un sellado simple, para evitar que la misma se abra accidentalmente.

Neji realiza una serie de cinco sellos con sus manos, y volcando su chakra sobre la urna, ésta se abre: dentro, en una cajita de cristal, colocado uno al lado de otro, los dos ojos depositados, fijos gracias a endiduras en el cristal que los guarnece. A pesar de todo, Naruto no puede evitar pensar que se ven hermosos, como dos perlas brillantes y perfectas. Neji continúa, mientras Hiashi sólo mira la exhibición de lo que una vez formó parte de la mirada más inocente de todas, reducidas ahora a meros objetos decorativos. La pena embarga al padre de una hija ahora ausente…

 _La primera noticia que tuvo fue a media tarde, a unos cincuenta kilómetros de la aldea, mientras su comitiva descansaba para comer y retomar luego el viaje. Se habían atrasado en su planificación original: Hanabi había insistido en llevarle unos vestidos de regalo a su hermana, lo que su padre consideraba un gasto inútil pues su hija mayor siempre vestía kimonos cuando no se encontraba de servicio (simpre tradicional en sus gustos, al igual que su padre), pero su hija menor lo convenció haciéndole ver que aunque no los usara siempre recibía ese tipo de regalos con una sonrisa. Y a Hyuga Hiashi le gustaba ver esa sonrisa, aunque no lo demostrara._

 _La noticia era que hace algunas horas se había declarado un ataque a la aldea escondida entre las hojas. Hablaban de un grupo de ninjas desconocidos, que aunque poco numerosos estaban provocando destrozos de consideración en las edificaciones de la aldea, por lo que la líder de la misma había enviado mensajeros a los alrededores para advertir a los viajeros que se mantuviesen lejos de la misma hasta que fuesen avisados que la situación volvía a ser segura. Un ligero momento de preocupación en la mente del padre respecto de la seguridad de su hija fue descartado rápidamente: además de su escolta había muchos ninjas del clan en la villa que podrían protegerla en caso de necesitarse; su guardián, Neji, debería haber llegado con su equipo de regreso a la misma, según le comentó al salir en su última misión y por la planificación de la misma; y, por último, Hinata ya era bastante fuerte como para protegerse de cualquier ninja lo suficientemente idiota como para formar parte de un grupo que pretendiera atacar una aldea oculta y lo suficientemente lista para evitar aquellos enemigos superiores a su propia fuerza. O sea, confiaba en que ella sabría cuidarse._

 _Sólo veinte minutos después de retomado su viaje, se cruzaron con un mensajero de su propia aldea: un chunnin, sucio y cansado, que corría solitario en dirección a la frontera con el País de las Olas. Uno de sus guardias le dio alcance, a fin de poder informar a su líder el motivo de la urgencia. Las noticias eran de una gravedad inconcebible: los atacantes eran miembros de Akatsuki, tal vez ocho o diez de ellos; su líder había lanzado un ataque devastador sobre la aldea, que había sido completamente destruída. Los muertos se contaban por miles, incluyendo muchos de los ninjas más fuertes de la aldea, entre ellos la Hokage. El mensajero, al igual que otros, había sido enviado a reunir a las patrullas fronterizas y a los ninjas en misión que encontrara, a fin de preparar un contrataque y retomar la aldea. Lo último sabido era que el portador del Kyubi había llegado apenas y los enfrentaba con el apoyo de un grupo de sapos gigantescos, pero probablemente sería incapaz de ganar esa batalla._

 _Hiashi ordenó a la comitiva correr en dirección a la aldea, abandonando toda su impedimenta para acelerar el paso y llegar lo antes posible. Su preocupación eran su clan y su heredera: si las noticias eran ciertas, lo más seguro era que muchas vidas del clan se hubiesen perdido y que Hinata hubiese sido herida, pero confiaba en que no caería sin que muchos otros se interpusieran entre ella y cualquiera que pretendiese dañarla. No por temor al padre, sino por amor a la hija, los ninjas del clan Hyuga harían todo lo posible por mantenerla a salvo. Y eso último se lo repetía a si mismo con cada paso que lo acercaba al lugar de la catástrofe._

 _A tan sólo cinco kilómetros de la aldea pudieron contemplar el reguero de destrucción de la batalla entre el Kyubi y el líder de Akatsuki, Pain. Los bosques destruidos, los cuerpos de los sapos derribados y una nube de humo y polvo que se levantaba a la distancia, sobre Konoha. Temeroso, Hiashi activó su byakugan y se concentró. Por siete minutos y medio estuvo escudriñando cientos de rostros, todos ellos vivos, algunos heridos, la mayoría cansados; con cada nuevo rostro vivo sentía renacer la esperanza de que todo estuviese bien, que lo único perdido fuese la aldea, pero que todos hubiesen sobrevivido. Parecía posible un milagro._

 _Hasta que la vió._

 _Su cuerpo inmóvil, sostenida en brazos por ese muchacho rubio, el mismo que su hija admiraba, el mismo que se había enfrentado a Neji el día que le reveló la verdad acerca de su hermano, el discípulo de Jiraiya de los Sannin. Y su byakugan pudo verlo claramente, porque el cuerpo de su hija, ya sin vida, no mostraba señal alguna de su cálido chakra. Y recordó a su esposa muerta, y a su hermano muerto. Y maldijo sus ojos, que mataban su esperanza cuando ella estaba todavía tan lejos, ahora realmente inalcanzable._

 _No dijo nada, sólo se sentó a esperar. Hanabi le preguntó porqué no seguían, pero él nada dijo. Sus subordinados simplemente obedecieron, quedándose allí, con él._

 _Neji llegó cuando ya se había hecho de noche, sólo. En cortas palabras le relató lo sucedido, y la noticia de su heredera muerta, a quien él no había visto más que con su propio byakugan, igual que su tío, sin atreverse luego a acercarse. Hiashi, a solas, le preguntó porqué no había corrido al lado de su cuerpo; su sobrino le respondió: "no creí ser digno de llorarla antes que usted, tío"._

 _El camino a la aldea fue lento. Hanabi se había desmayado de la impresión; eso le sirvió como excusa al padre para avanzar con lentitud, para apartarse unos metros del grupo a mascullar su dolor en silencio, para abrasarse con su sobrino, lejos de la vista de todos, como nunca lo había hecho._

 _Llegaron pasadas las once de la noche. La heredera se encontraba sola, en una tienda sencilla. Afuera, la que fue su tutora con su bebé en brazos, llorando, acompañada del Aburame que era su compañero de equipo, junto a unas cuantas sirvientas de la familia secundaria, que se lamentaban por la pérdida de sus esperanzas. Entró sólo a la tienda, y allí la abrazó por largos minutos, en silencio, mientras unas pocas lágrimas caían de su rostro, porque esas solas quedaban de todas las derramadas aquel momento en que la había visto, a lo lejos._

 _Hizo que despertaran a su hija menor, para que pudiese verla. Ordenó que le contaran con detalle lo ocurrido. Un sirviente se acercó con la información solicitada, mientras veía a Ko platicar, aparte, con su sobrino. Dispuso la limpiaran y le quitaran esa ropa manchada de sangre, mientras disponía lo necesario para su sepultura. Se haría rápido, no soportaba tener que ver ese cuerpo por mucho más tiempo._

 _Ver a Uzumaki Naruto, cuando se dirigía a preparar todo lo referente a su hija, lo conmocionó. No esperaba encontrárselo tan luego, no luego de lo que le habían informado. Envió a Neji a hablar con Kakashi, pidiéndole que tratase de alejar al rubio de su presencia, pero su sobrino no lo consiguió. Y la mención de la palabra "héroe" para referirse al responsable de la muerte de su querida hija sólo consiguió enfurecerlo más: no pudo evitar tratarlo con desprecio. Era eso o atacarlo, y no deseaba deshonrar la memoria de Hinata._

 _La madrugada se le hizo eterna, es ese salón que había sido levantado con la ayuda del anbu del elemento madera. No había fuego en el lugar, sólo unas velas que habían iluminado el cuarto mientras las ancianas del clan realizaban la ceremonia de extracción de los ojos de su hija: se negaba a entregar ese cuerpo a las llamas. Recibió las dos lumbreras blancas en sus manos y las atesoró, como no había podido hacerlo en vida con la dueña de las mismas._

 _El funeral fue corto y sin mayor lujo; comprendía que luego de tanta destrucción sería mal visto lo contrario. Vistió lo mejor que pudo su armadura emocional, consiente de la obligación de mantener la imagen de respetabilidad del clan y de él mismo ante todos._

 _La despedida del cuerpo de su hija fue rápida. Su propósito siempre fue simplemente acercarse al ataúd y dedicarle una ligera reverencia, como se despide a quienes han cumplido su misión para con su aldea y su familia, sin lamentaciones, sino con orgullo por el deber cumplido. Pero la vista de su rostro sereno, el que ya no vería más nunca, fue más fuerte: puso su mano sobre el pecho de su amada hija, para tocarla por una última vez, mientras cerraba los ojos y le decía, sólo moviendo sus labios: "te amo, hija mía, como amaba a tu madre, como amo a tu hermana. Por favor, descansa en paz y dile a tu madre que ansío encontrarme con ambas allí, donde quiera que se encuentren..."_

Neji le explica a Naruto que, hasta que decida qué hará finalmente con esos ojos, la caja los mantendrá inalterables, protegido por un sello de tres por tres: tres elementos conjurados por tres personas, los allí presentes. El primer selló, el del padre, permitirá a la urna permanecer inalterable; el segundo, el del sirviente, evitará su robo, destruyendo los ojos en caso de que ello aconteciera; el tercero, el del esposo, permitirá que sólo él abra la caja para disponer de su contenido. Luego de la explicación, llama a Hiashi para que encabece la operación; mientras aquel se acerca a ambos Neji le explica al rubio los sellos que debe realizar para completar el proceso.

Cuando el proceso finalmente se completa, Hiashi, sin despedirse, se levanta y se marcha del salón. Desde la puerta, le deja un último recado a Naruto:

\- Tú, no vuelvas a presentarte ante mí o a pisar los sagrados terrenos de este complejo, porque el día que lo hagas te mataré sin más, y poco me importa lo que pase luego o lo que puedan opinar los líderes de la aldea, o los otros miembros de este clan, o cualquier otra maldita persona sobre la faz de la Tierra…

Neji se disculpa por el exabrupto de su tío y líder, pero Naruto le hace ver que comprende la rabia que tiene Hiashi en su contra. Entonces Neji le pregunta porqué insiste en conservar los ojos de su prima, si sabe lo que eso provoca en el ánimo de su tío, a lo que el portador del Kyubi responde: _"hace poco una persona me hizo una oferta similar y le rechacé. Fui arrogante, pensando que mi fuerza bastaba para cualquier cosa que quisiera conseguir. Luego, pasó lo de Hinata-chan y me di cuenta que tal vez si no hubiese rechazado esa propuesta podría haber arreglado todo. Ahora, si ella se esforzó tanto en dejarme esto, aún a costa de su buen nombre y reputación, no volveré a actuar igual y simplemente desechar sus esfuerzos. Espero nunca necesitar de su regalo, pero si llega a hacerme falta no quiero volver a saber que pude haber contado con ellos y simplemente los dejé ir como un bobo"_.

Por último, Naruto le solicitó al Hyuga, humildemente, que fuese él quien guardase esos ojos, al menos mientras completaba la misión que se había autoimpuesto. Neji aceptó honrado su encargo y se comprometió a que, si alguna vez necesitaba esos ojos, vería la forma de que llegasen donde él se encontrara, sin importar los esfuerzos necesarios para ello.

Al salir del salón, una sirviente le entregó su mochila, la que se puso para poder irse de una vez de allí.

Cuando iba saliendo de los terrenos hyuga, Neji le alcanzó para consultarle algo:

\- Naruto-san, el consejo del clan me ha autorizado a hacer pública la noticia de su unión con Hinata-sama y Kakashi-dono se encuentra esperando noticias del resultado de esta reunión, ¿qué desea que haga?

\- Dile a Kakashi-sensei todo lo ocurrido aquí, y explícale que deseo que se haga público tanto mi boda con Hianata-chan como la identidad de mis padres. No puedo permitir que crean que ella se casó con un don nadie. Pero dile que por favor no diga nada hasta mañana, para que me de tiempo de alejarme de la villa antes de que cualquiera de nuestros compañeros trate de matarme. Ah, y discúlpame con la pequeña Hanabi por todo, trata de hacer que comprenda.

\- ¡Hai, Naruto-sama!

\- Sólo Naruto, primo.

Y habiendo dicho eso último, emprendió la carrera.

* * *

A medio camino entre los terrenos hyuga y la puerta sur de la aldea se encontró con Konohamaru y sus compañeros de equipo, todos montados sobre Akamaru. El nieto del Tercero le hizo señas para que le esperara, mientras descendía del ninken de Kiba y le pedía a sus amigos que lo esperaran.

\- Naruto-niichan, ¿ya te vas, cierto?

\- Si, ahora parto fuera de la aldea.

\- Cuídate mucho, prometo que mientras tanto me haré mucho más fuerte.

\- Claro, pero no descuides a tus amigos, no querrás tener que salir a buscarlos como yo lo hago ahora…

\- ¿Volverás pronto?

\- No lo creo, Konohamaru.

\- (mostrando cierta tristeza, el gennin continúa) Supongo que te irás como todos.

\- ¿Todos?

\- Abuelito, tío Asuma, la hermana de Hanabi.

\- ¡Hey, no me mates todavía, mocoso! Mira, te prometo que volveré para llevarte a un viaje de entrenamiento apenas pueda.

\- ¿Como el que hiciste con Jiraiya-ojii?

\- ¡Aún mejor que ese, dattebayo!

\- ¡Genial, kore! No vayas a olvidarte, eh.

\- Nunca olvido mis promesas.

Abraza a Konohamaru, levantándolo del suelo para luego desvanecerse en una explosión de humo. El muchacho cae el suelo, y, emocionado, grita a viva voz, esperando que el rubio lo escuche:

¡MANTENDRÉ VIVA TU MEMORIA, NII-CHAN! ¡TODOS CONOCERÁN EL _OIROKE NO JUTSU_! ¡ES UNA PROMESA, KORE!

Naruto, que lo escucha escondido a una decena de metros, sólo sonríe.

* * *

Al atravesar la puerta observa sorprendido que los guardias de las mismas no están presentes. Mientras los busca con la mirada, escucha una voz femenina.

\- No te agotes buscando, yo les pedí que se fueran.

Naruto voltea a ver en dirección a la aldea. Allí, en la puerta, se encuentra Sakura, vestida con el uniforme ninja reglamentario, su protector ninja en el brazo y una cinta roja sujetando su cabello.

\- Siento no estar mejor presentada para la ocasión, pero con todo lo que ha pasado es lo único limpio que pude conseguir para verte.

\- ¿Y el vestido que usaste en el funeral de Hinata-chan?

\- Un préstamo de Ino, tuve que devolvérselo de inmediato.

\- Entiendo.

.

.

.

\- Entonces te vas nuevamente, Naruto.

\- Creí que ya lo sabías.

\- Sensei me lo dijo, pero no pensé que simplemente te largaras y nos dejaras con todo este desastre.

\- Mi ida pretende evitar que algo así vuelva a ocurrir en el futuro.

\- Y simplemente me dejas, verdad.

\- Los dejo a todos.

\- Pero esos todos no son tu compañera de la infancia, ni tu amiga intima… ni el amor de tu vida.

\- No lo digas así, suena ridículo, ahora lo sé.

\- Yo no le veo nada de ridículo, Naruto…

La kunoichi se acerca al rubio, quien comienza a ponerse nervioso. Trata de retroceder, pero ella toma su chaqueta con ambas manos, mientras apoya su cabeza al pecho del rubio, con la cabeza gacha, nerviosa. Habla con suavidad:

\- Naruto-kun, sé que no soy quien para pretender algo de ti, no después de todo lo que me has dado…

\- Somos amigos, es natural que me preocupe por ti y trate de ayudarte en todo (responde nervioso).

\- Tal vez, pero he llegado a creer que somos mucho más que eso, que podemos ser mucho más que eso…

\- No entiendo.

\- Claro que entiendes, Naruto…

La pelirrosa levanta la mirada, mirando al rubio directamente a los ojos, esperanzada. Naruto sólo se queda inmóvil, pero tampoco trata de alejarse; tal vez aún tiene una pequeña oportunidad de hacerlo desistir, de retenerlo en la aldea, a su lado, seguro…

\- Ne, Naruto-kun, respondeme…

\- No se a qué te refieres, Sakura-chan…

\- ¿Si te dijera que te amo, te quedarías a mi lado, por siempre?

\- Sakura-chan…

\- Te amo, Naruto-kun… por favor… no… me… dejes…

Sakura se acerca con suavidad, mientras marca cada una de sus palabras con un suspiro seductor, y al terminar la frase besa los labios del rubio, con dulzura. Naruto siente el deseo en los labios de la pelirrosa, el objeto de su deseo, y corresponde al beso, poniendo su mano derecha en su espalda, como queriendo retenerla junto a él. Pero algo falta.

Recuerda el beso que le dió a Hinata, en la tienda funebre. Recuerda el nerviosismo, su corazón acelerado, la suavidad de esos labios, la tibiesa prestada. Y el beso de Sakura, aunque delicioso, simplemente no es igual.

Y mientras esos labios dulces de flor pugnan por abrirse paso, segundo a segundo, a su corazón, Naruto piensa, y recuerda el motivo, reconoce la diferencia entre ambos besos: los sentimientos, las palabras. Ya ha conocido el verdadero amor, lo ha visto y palpado, vestido en un traje de piel blanca como la nieve, suave y fragante, pelo azulado y dulces ojos perlados, y el jade y rosa que se le ofrece ahora sin restricciones simplemente no se le puede comparar, ya no.

Naruto aparta su brazo de la espalda de su amiga y despega sus labios de los de ella, soltándose. Luego, se gira, dándole la espalda, y sin mirarla le dice:

\- Lo siento. Te prometo que traeré a Sasuke muy pronto. Despídeme de Yamato-taicho y de Sai. Por favor, cuando Obaa-chan se recupere, manda a avisarme con Kakashi-sensei, él sabrá como ubicarme. También dile a Obaa-chan que le agradezca a su invocación de mi parte por guardar en secreto lo que pasó con Pain, ella sabrá a qué me refiero.

\- ¿Te refieres a Katsuyu-sama? -contesta Sakura, con la voz quebrada-

\- Si, la babosa.

\- Yo le daré tu recado. Buena suerte y cuidate, Naruto.

\- Gracias por todo, Sakura. Adiós.

Naruto, sin voltear a verla en ningún momento, se aleja corriendo de la aldea, dejando a la pelirrosa finalmente sola.

Sakura ve a Naruto alejarse, mientras se muerde su labio inferior, haciéndolo sangrar. Cuando ya no hay señas de su compañero de equipo, coge un poco de su sangre con su pulgar, juntando una mínima cantidad de chakra, procurando no puedan percibirla; luego de realizar los sellos necesarios, golpea sus manos en el suelo, conjurando:

\- ¡Kuchiyose no jutsu!

La explosión de humo es pequeña, casi imperceptible. Se ella, surge una pequeña babosa del tamaño de un pulgar. La pelirrosa la levanta en su palma, acercándola a su rostro para que pueda escucharla.

\- Siento invocarla de esta forma, Katsuyu-sama, pero quería evitar que alguien se percatara de su venida.

\- No hay problema, Sakura-san, dime en qué puedo serte útil.

\- Naruto me ha pedido le de las gracias por mantener en secreto lo ocurrido durante la pelea con Pain.

\- Sabes que no deberías agradecerme por ello, siendo que te conté todo lo que había ocurrido con esa muchacha, incluso lo que le dijo al joven Naruto-san mientras trataba de defenderlo.

\- Sé que no se enojaría por eso con usted, cuando fuí yo quien insistió en que me dijera todo.

\- Pero yo acepté decírtelo, pensé que necesitaría tu ayuda después de ver morir a esa jovencita, sobre todo luego de su declaración.

\- Se que lo hizo para que lo ayudara, pero lamento decirle que no pude hacer nada.

\- ¿Acaso se enteró que sabías y se enojó contigo? ¿Por eso estás llorando?

\- No, simplemente ya no soy quien puede ayudarlo. Me he vuelto nada para él.

Katsuyu se aproximó al hombro de Sakura, cerca de su cuello, y emitió un chakra cálido y confortable, a fin de que se sintiera mejor. Luego, desapareció, dejando a la joven allí, sola.

Al minuto, la pelirrosa decidió volver al hospital de campaña, donde le esperaba su maestra, aún inconciente.

* * *

Naruto corrió unos diez minutos hasta que se adentró en el bosque que rodeaba Konoha, lejos de la vista de todos. Más tranquilo, decide realizar el jutsu de invocación, trayendo a Gamakishi desde el Monte Myoboku.

\- No dejaste pasar nada de tiempo, eh, Naruto, ¿qué es lo que quieres ahora?

\- Necesito ir al monte de los sapos para reunirme con Fukasaku-ojii o con el Gran Sabio Sapo, necesito sus consejos.

\- ¿Y entonces porqué no convocaste a alguno de ellos en vez de estar molestándome?

\- (irritado, Naruto responde) ¡Porque no sé convocarlos, nunca lo he hecho, sapo inútil!

\- ¡No te pongas rabioso conmigo, enano!

\- ¡Sólo eres un poco más grande que yo, rana sobrealimentada!

\- ¿Y para qué quieres a un inútil, ah?

\- Necesito que usen la invocación inversa para llegar al monte de los sapos y sólo ellos pueden hacerla, pero no se me ocurrió otra forma de contactar a Fukasaku-gama que no fuera a través de ti.

\- Pero si lo que quieres es ir con ellos tengo un método mucho más rápido.

Sin mediar aviso, el sapo convocado desenrolla su larga y pegajosa lengua, sujetando a Naruto con ella para luego, sin el menor cuidado, tragarlo, con todo y mochila. Mientras el jounin rubio trata de salir de la boca de Gamakichi, éste lo empuja con sus patas delanteras hasta el fondo de su estómago, para luego desaparecer con su más reciente comida en una nube de humo, rumbo al territorio sagrado de los sapos practicantes del senjutsu.

Han pasado veinticuatro horas desde la muerte de Hinata, y Naruto abandona su aldea, sin saber cuando podrá volver a verla. Cae el atardecer.

* * *

En la guarida de Akatsuki, Zetsu informa a su líder:

\- El clon que tenía vigilando al jinchuriki del nueve colas me acaba de informar que su objetivo ha salido de Konoha con rumbo al Monte Myoboku.

\- Eso significa que se ha colocado fuera de nuestro alcance, al menos por ahora.

\- Podríamos volver a atacar Konoha, funcionó para atraerlo la primera vez.

\- No es necesario, ahora tenemos algo mucho mejor y que nos evitará tener que enfrentarnos a todos los ninjas de esa aldea.

\- ¿Que cosa, Madara-sama?

\- Al joven Sasuke-kun. Uzumaki Naruto no podrá resistir venir por él.

\- Si usted lo piensa así…

\- Mejor dime si hay novedades con las otras tareas.

\- Konan no ha vuelto a Amegakure, posiblemente ya no lo haga.

\- Lo supuse, fuera de Nagato no había nada que realmente le importase.

\- ¿Pretende atacar la aldea de la lluvia para causar confusión y que no puedan intervenir en la próxima fase de su plan?

\- Ya no, primero debo concentrar mi fuerza y recuperar esos ojos.

\- Ese rinnegan podría ser reemplazado, tal vez recurriendo al discípulo de Orochimaru, él debe conocer el secreto del Edo Tensei.

\- Pero Nagato no era el dueño original de esos ojos, si lo revivimos con ese método no servirá de nada.

\- Me refería a usar la técnica prohibida para revivirlo a _él_ , sin tener que recurrir al rinnegan de Pain.

\- Por lo que tu maestro me dijo eso no serviría para su propósito, además que no pretendo asumir el riesgo de que el discípulo de esa serpiente pueda tenerlo bajo su control.

\- Seguiré buscando a la desertora entonces.

\- Bien, ¿y lo del Hachibi?

\- También continúa perdido, Kisame espera instrucciones para proceder.

\- Dile que espere a que aparezca, una bestia como esa no puede ocultarse indefinidamente.

\- Mis clones en Kumo me han comunicado que el Raikage ha decidido involucrar a las demás naciones ninja en la búsqueda del Hachibi, incluso solicitando que Uchiha Sasuke sea ingresado al libro bingo. Ha solicitado una reunión de los cinco grandes Kages en terriorio neutral, en el País del Hierro, para tratar el asunto del "renegado Uchiha". Si lo desea, señor, puedo neutralizar a sus mensajeros para ganar tiempo mientras capturamos a las bestias que nos faltan.

\- No, déjalos hacer lo que quieran a esos idiotas kages ignorantes.

\- La inclusión de Sasuke en el libro bingo limitará enormemente sus movimientos, nos resultaría inútil como agente de infiltración.

\- No importa, tengo un plan para proceder con los kages. Voy a utilizarlos para mis propios fines.

\- Le deseo suerte, Madara-sama.

.

.

.

\- Sabes, detesto que tú, que sabes toda la verdad, sigas usando ese nombre para referirte a mi.

\- Hay que mantener las apariencias…

\- Pero no cuando estamos en privado, Zetsu.

\- Supongo que tienes razón, Obito…

* * *

Notas del autor:

Bien, con este capítulo terminamos la pequeña introducción del presente fanfic. Y recalco lo de pequeña, en relación a lo que tengo planificado para la obra.

Planeo entre cuatro y cinco grandes arcos, todos relacionados con la historia original. Mis referencias son, en orden: manga, capítulos de Shippuden hasta el principio de la cuarta guerra shinobi y la pelicula The Last. Y no es que pretenda ser purista, es simplemente que no he visto más de la serie (nunca tuve la oportunidad de ver el capitulo del relleno de Naruto de Hinata bailando desnuda en la fuente, cada vez que lo busco encuentro puros pedazos cortados o amv, y así con lo demás), tampoco me he leído las novelas post-final cuarta guerra, asi que no se sorprendan si no hay referencias a ese contenido en mi historia.

Siento que los capítulos fuesen tan lentos, con uno o dos eventos significativos por cada uno, pero tengo el hábito (que atribuyo a mi formación académica) de fundamentar al detalle todo lo que sucede, buscando evitar el que alguien venga a cuestionar porqué pasan las cosas que pasan. Pero prometo que ahora pasarán más cosas por cada capítulo… porque ahora serán mucho más largos, muajajajaja!

Originalmente la introducción se basa en tres eventos principales: el luto de Naruto, el funeral de Hinata y la reunión con los Hyuga, pero fui incapaz de simplemente abandonar al resto de los personajes sin darles alguna participación, sobre todo considerando que muchos de ellos tal vez no vuelva a aparecer en la historia.

Se supone que los tres últimos capítulos iban a ser uno mismo, pero mi deseo de mantenerlos limitados a un promedio de 10 paginas (editor de texto) me hizo cortarlos al rondar ese número. Y el último simplemente se arrancó.

Me disculpo por los errores de tipeo en palabras (letras o sílabas incorrectas o de más), pero el editor contratado (quien les habla) resultó ser un inútil. Probablemente, si algún día termino este engendro, resubiré los capítulos corregidos y limpiados. Tampoco pondré títulos a cada capitulo, prefiero mantener el suspenso de su contenido al máximo posible.

Estimo al menos 1 capítulo semanal, meta personal que trataré de cumplir.

Gracias a los lectores y a quienes han dejado hasta el momento de esta publicación los siete reviews que alimentan mi ego fanfiquero. Sólo un alcance, sobre lo puesto por aniota21: el rate M es porque la historia va dirigida a mayores de 16 años, asi que no esperen ver lemon salvaje o gore indiscriminado; seguramente habrá alguna mano cercenada o algún cachete (del trasero) al aire, pero dudo que llegue más allá de eso.

Respecto a la muerte de Hinata, un alcance: personalmente me encanta Hinata, la adoro, es mi waifu predilecta, pero considero que Kishimoto se farreó la historia desde que se arrepintió (o dejó convencer) de matarla en la pelea con Pain. Si lanzas a un personaje a una pelea sin oportunidad alguna de vencer, sólo puede ser para: a) darle la oportunidad al protagonista para que se reaccione y enfrenten al enemigo juntos, logrando lo que el héroe no pudo hacer sólo; b) darle un power-up al personaje de apoyo, que sin volverlo más fuerte que el protagonista, le de una ventaje crucial sobre el enemigo para poder vencerlo y salvar la situación; o, c) Sacrificar a tu personaje de apoyo, a fin de lograr un despertar del heroe y ayudarlo a vencer y, además, darle un ejemplo para el futuro. Cuando vi (leí) la escena original sinceramente pensé que era el tercer caso, la confesión de Hinata me lo confirmó todo: era su perfecta despedida y le daría a Naruto la oportunidad de centrarse, dotándolo de la inspiración y motivación necesarias para seguir adelante. Pero viene Kishimoto y, oh, Hinata no ha muerto, sino que el asesino Pain ni siquiera le ha pegado en un punto vital, que todo lo dicho sobre enseñarle a Naruto el verdadero dolor era palabrería y que a la pobre la curan en dos minutos, un poquito de chakra y pa' la casa. Y la confesión, ese momento épico naruhina… hagamos como que no ha pasado nada. Por momentos, le concedí al autor el beneficio de la duda, pensé que al llegar el momento culmine de la historia nos iba a mostrar algún flashback con la respuesta de Naruto, tal ves alguna cita, algunas palabras tiernas, y si se nos daba el milagro un beso que confirmara sus mutuos sentimientos, pero nada de nada de nada, y nos tuvimos que conformar con una escena post-créditos (en forma de capítulo, con una Hinata supuestamente embarazada de su tercer hijo que no llegó a nada) y una película regular, que nos vino a confirmar que no pasó nada de nada de nada en dos años y pico, y que si no aparece un extraño a robarse a nuestra princesa no hubiese pasado nada (y que, para mayor remate, me dejó con la sensación que el gran amor entre Naruto y Hinata fue, al menos de parte del primero, una mezcla de deseo y culpa por los recuerdos del pasado).

Siento el tratado, pero haré estas locura sólo al término de cada arco, a fin de no arruinarles la historia con interrupciones inútiles. Nos vemos.

P.D. no se preocupen por la falta de Hinata, hay un montón de formas de como poder volver a meterla en la historia (resurrección, como zombie, universos paralelos, realidades alternas, genjutsu, viajes en el tiempo, clonaciones, reencarnación, posesión de cuerpos, que la muerta no sea la Hinata real sino una idéntica venida de otro mundo justo en el momento de su muerte, y que la real se encuentre en ese otro mundo y que Naruto vaya allí sin saberlo y la salve y traiga de vuelta -hey, si se lo aceptaron al de Fairy Tail con Lisanna demás que cuela en un simple fanfic-). Como leí por allí: no me comprometo a hacerlo bonito, sólo prometo tratar de hacerlo interesante.


	8. Chapter 8

La luna brillaba tenuemente, mostrando una tímida sonrisa, mientras el sol al poniente dejaba ver sus últimos rayos tiñendo de naranja el cielo sobre la sagrada tierra de los sapos.

El hijo mayor y heredero del poderoso Gamabunta, el gran Gamakishi-sama (así le respondía a quienes le preguntaban su nombre, ahora que había alcanzado un tamaño y fuerza que inspiraba respeto entre todos los pequeños renacuajos que nadaban en los estanques de su hogar natal) caminaba pesadamente, mientras su estómago se revolvía de tanto en tanto. Habría querido deshacerse de esa incomoda molestia, pero su honor de sapo y el contrato de invocación que lo vinculaba a su extraña última comida le obligaban a cumplir con la tarea solicitada y llevar a su invocador ante la presencia de Fukasaku-ojii. Y debía darse prisa, porque ciertamente la acidez lo estaba matando.

" _Realmente eres lo que comes"_ , pensó el anaranjado sapo, mientras se prometía evitar comidas tan pesadas en el futuro (o, al menos, masticarlas apropiadamente).

Al llegar a la cabaña del anciano sapo le salió a recibir Shima-obaachan, quien a duras penas trataba de entender los gestos de un complicado Gamakishi, a quién las nauseas no dejaban abrir la boca por temor a irrespetar con su contenido estomacal a la venerable anciana. La vista de la sapa mayor variaba entre el afligido rostro del visitante, los erráticos e ininteligibles gestos de sus manos y los vistosos retortijones de su abultada panza. Impaciente por no entender al cada vez más insistente joven sapo, llamó a su esposo para que él se encargara de lo que fuera que necesitara el hijo de Gamabunta-chan, mientras ella preparaba la cena de esa noche.

Al salir Fukasaku-gama al pórtico de su hogar, Gamakishi supo que era el momento de cumplir su misión, por lo que ceremoniosamente abrió bien grande su boca y, en un sólo movimiento de su lengua anfibia, dejó a los pies del mismo a un apestoso, sucio y baboso Naruto, quien tosía, mientras se aferraba a su mochila. El sapo anaranjado se despidió con una reverencia, marchándose mientras reclamaba en voz audible respecto a llegar rápido a casa para lavarse a profundidad la boca y tener que conseguir unos veinte litros de enjuague y otros veinte kilos de antiácidos para pasar el mal trago.

\- ¡BATRACIO MALDITO, NI PIENSES QUE ME OLVIDARÉ DE ÉSTA!

Esas fueron las primeras palabra que el anciano sapo escuchó de boca del ninja rubio, mientras hacía el esfuerzo de pararse y quitar de sí la baba y otros jugos estomacales que le cubrían por completo. En apenas un instante Naruto reaccionó, alarmado, mientras revisaba el contenido de su mochila de viaje; suspiró aliviado al comprobar que sus tesoros aún se encontraban intactos, pero la calma le duró apenas un instante, al comprobar que los jugos estomacales de su reciente hospedador ya carcomían las capas más profundas del maltratado contenedor, por lo que, sin saludar ni pedir permiso, ingresó corriendo al hogar de los ancianos sapos para poner a salvo sus pertenencias en una mesita junto a la entrada.

Después de saludar a los ancianos, Naruto quiso explicarle a Fukasaku-ojii el motivo de su viaje, pero fue interrumpido por la dueña de casa, quien en medio de regaños por la terrible ocurrencia de pedirle a Gamakishi que lo transportara de esa manera tan inapropiada y los lamentos de la misma por el rastro baboso con que el rubio ensuciaba su antes impoluto hogar, lo llevó a empujones al baño de su cabaña, donde lo hizo entrar en su pequeña tina a fin de que pudiese lavarse. Allí, resignado y algo estrecho, Naruto se resignó a que tendría que hacerle caso a la venerable anciana y se lavó a conciencia, mientras obaa-san se llevaba su inmundo traje, del que quedaba cada vez menos, atacado por el corrosivo ácido estomacal de sapo.

Provisto sólo de una toalla ajustada cubriendo sus partes nobles, el ya limpio ninja se aproximó al salón del hogar de la anciana pareja, donde Fukasaku le esperaba para finalmente escucharle. Al recibirlo, el anciano le comentó primeramente que tanto sus ropas como su mochila estaban irremediablemente perdidas, - _"bien"_ , pensó Naruto-; allí quedaba su único traje decente, el mismo con el que había asistido al funeral de Hinata.

El anciano le dijo al joven que no se preocupase, ya que la anciana se había puesto en faena de confeccionarle rápidamente un par de trajes y una nueva mochila, aprovechando algunas telas viejas que guardaba para remendar manteles y cortinas, y que también lavaría esa inmundicia que había dejado sobre la mesita al llegar (el traje que usó en su pelea contra Pain, el que ahora resultaba su último uniforme naranja y negro, el mismo usado desde su regreso a la aldea después del viaje de entrenamiento con Ero-sennin). Tal vez eso demorase un poco la cena, pero podían esperar mientras conversaban.

* * *

Naruto se había explayado extensamente sobre las circunstancias que lo habían motivado a regresar a su último lugar de entrenamiento. Y sus motivos no dejaban de causar preocupación en el anciano.

Antes de verlo llegar, Fukasaku había pensado que tardarían mucho tiempo en volver a verle, sobre todo considerando lo que había podido ver luego de despertar en medio de los escombros del campo de batalla de Konoha, confundido, mientras su esposa le abrazaba emocionada mientras balbuceaba frases incoherentes sobre que creía haberlo perdido, que él había muerto y revivido.

Recordaba como había visto a la distancia la llegada de Naruto, que regresaba victorioso sobre el terrible Pain. Recordaba la ansiedad en el joven, y luego su miraba vacía al contemplar a una jovencita peliazul que yacía muerta, para luego tomarla y llevársela lejos de la mirada de todos. Entre sollosos algo más calmados, Ma-chan le había contado como esa jovencita, luego de su muerte a manos de Pain, había aparecido de la nada para ayudar al discípulo de Jiraiya-chan y había terminado cayendo, asesinada por el portador del rinnegan y a plena vista de Naruto-chan. Todavía algo confuso, el anciano sapo había comprendido que el pobre chico necesitaría tiempo para llorar a su amiga, por lo que había convencido a Gamabunta y a los demás sapos de darle un tiempo mientras él y Ma-chan volvían al Monte Myoboku a sanar las heridas de su esposa.

Pero Naruto estaba ahora allí, apenas un día después de todo lo ocurrido.

Lo descolocó el relato del joven rubio, mientras le contaba quién era la joven muerta (una amiga y, si le había entendido bien, su esposa), la rapidez con que fue sepultada, sus encuentros con sus amigos y la pelea con el padre de la difunta. Podía ver el dolor en sus ojos mientras escuchaba sus palabras, mientras escuchaba a Naruto hablar con ternura de la joven Hinata-chan (que ese, según había mencionado, era su nombre), recalcando cada tanto, sin que nadie se lo preguntara, que ella era tan sólo su amiga y sólo su amiga ( _¿acaso trataba de convencerse a sí mismo? ¿qué sería lo que había pasado entre ambos_?).

Cuando finalmente terminó Naruto de hablar, Fukasaku reflexionó unos momentos, allí sentado, en silencio, con los ojos cerrados y la cabeza gacha, concentrado. Luego, se dirigió al rubio:

\- Déjame ver si entendí correctamente lo me estás pidiendo: ¿quieres que te enseñe alguna forma de poder comunicarte con el Kyubi, dentro de tu mente, a fin de que puedas pedirle ayuda y poder mejorar así tu senjutsu?

\- No sólo eso, abuelo, necesito poder hacerle entender que sin su ayuda tendremos problemas cuando nos enfrentemos al enmascarado que dirige desde las sombras a Akatsuki.

\- ¿Decías que se llamaba Madara Tobi?

\- No, que se hace llamar Tobi pero se supone que es Uchiha Madara, el que luchó hace mucho tiempo con el primer hokage, el mismo que hizo que el nueve colas atacara Konoha cuando nací. Si él pudo controlar al Kyubi con tanta facilidad en el pasado, probablemente trate de hacer lo mismo nuevamente si me enfrento a él, tal y como están las cosas.

\- No lo sé, es bastante difícil lo que estás pidiendo, pero el problema no es sólo ese.

\- ¿Y cuál sería?

\- Que prácticamente me estás pidiendo que facilite las cosas para que el último discípulo de Jiraiya-chan, que en paz descanse, vaya directo a una más que posible muerte, sólo por venganza.

\- No lo diga así, anciano, si le expliqué que lo que busco no es venganza, sino hacer un mundo mejor…

\- Un mundo -le interrumpe el sapo- donde ningún otro de tus amigos muera por tu culpa, ¿verdad?

\- No debería decirlo así, suena egoísta.

\- ¡Y eso es lo que es, muchacho tonto! -dijo, a la vez que lo golpea con su báculo de sapo-, ¿acaso se te olvidó que se supone que eres el muchacho de la profecía del Gran Sapo Sabio, el que traerá paz al mundo ninja y acabará con las guerras, terminando lo que inició hace mil años el único Rikudo Sennin? ¿cómo pretendes que esa profecía se cumpla si te mueres, eh? ¿es que no piensas que Jiraiya-chan ya no está en este mundo y que, por lo mismo, no puede haber más discípulos suyos, eh?

\- Lo siento si lo entendió así, ojii…

\- Ni pienses que nos vamos a ofrecer junto con Ma-chan para que nos apaleen como la última vez cada cuanto que quieras enfrentarte a algún nuevo monstruo, que ya estamos viejos los dos -un nuevo golpe en la cabeza del rubio-. Mi amada esposa casi se muere de un infarto cuando me pasó lo que me pasó, y ese milagro de volver de entre los muertos dudo mucho que vaya a repetirse.

\- Tiene razón, abuelo, pero pretendo volverme más fuerte mientras consigo mis objetivos, y si finalmente convenzo a Sasuke-kun de que se me una, ambos seremos imparables.

\- ¿Y crees poder hacerlo?

\- ¡Hasta me parece fácil después de haber convencido a Nagato-san, dattebayo!

 _El anciano sapo pensó en Nagato, el primer discípulo de Jiraiya, el culpable de la muerte del mismo. Recordaba lo orgulloso que sonaba el sannin peliblanco cuando llegó al monte, un día, contándole a todo el que tenía cerca respecto a que había encontrado a un jovencito usuario del dojutsu legendario, de como lo había entrenado con sus dos amigos y de como todos ellos se habían vuelto extremadamente fuertes en unos pocos años. Que estaba seguro de que él tenía que ser el niño de la profecía de Ojiji-sama. De lo triste que lo había visto cuando le llegó la noticia de su muerte a manos de Salamandra Hanzo, y como bebió montañas de licor de sapo junto a Gamabunta-chan por tres días y tres noches seguidas, para ahogar el dolor por la pérdida de tan buenos muchachos. De como los había invocado en su última batalla, la batalla contra aquél que había querido y llorado y que ahora volvía a aparecer en su vida tan sólo para enviarlo al otro mundo. De como los había sorprendido la destrucción de Konoha en manos del mismo asesino, cuando fueron invocados por Ma-chan para poder detenerlo…_

\- Escúchame, niño tonto, siento decirte que no tengo forma de ayudarte, al menos no una que conozca. Por lo que tengo entendido, ese sello que tienes ahí -dijo el sapo, mientras que con su báculo tocaba el abdomen del ninja rubio- se supone que evita que tu conciencia se mezcle o tome contacto con tu prisionero y viceversa, a fin de que la esencia demoníaca del nueve colas no termine tomando control de tí.

\- Pero anciano, ya antes me he comunicado con el Kyubi.

\- ¿Seguramente cuando te encontrabas muy alterado o cuando un tercero usaba algún tipo de poder raro en tí, cierto? -Naruto sólo afirmó con la cabeza- Eso es porque el sello depende para funcionar a plena capacidad de tu estabilidad mental y emocional; esto fue hecho a propósito por su creador para disponer de alguna especie de válvula de emergencia si en caso de riesgo vital necesitabas recurrir a una mayor cantidad de chakra de tu prisionero que el que normalmente permite el sello para poder preservar tu vida aún a riesgo de contaminación de parte de la mente del Kyubi hacia la tuya: asumir ese riesgo era mejor que simplemente morirse, pensó Yondaime Hokage.

\- Por lo que veo mi padre planeó muy bien las cosas.

\- ¿Tu padre? ¿quieres decir que ya te enteraste?

\- Si, ojii-san, ya sé que el Cuarto es mi padre. ¿Porqué lo sabía usted?

\- Cuando te conocí en la oficina de la Hokage, luego de la muerte de Jira-chan, me resultó obvio que tenías que ser su hijo. Te veías idéntico a como se veía Minato-kun cuando Jiraiya lo trajo a entrenar para que aprendiese el arte del senjutsu (claro, exceptuando esas raras marcas en forma de bigotes felinos que llevas)

\- Entonces otou-san también aprendió senjutsu...

\- Si, pero no completó nunca su entrenamiento; aunque sabía recolectar energía natural y podía canalizarla y usar las katas de los sapos, no intentó nunca lograr el modo sabio. La práctica del senjutsu dispone que siempre haya un solo maestro sennin por generación, de manera tal que el nuevo sólo es entrenado a la muerte del anterior. Jiraiya lo sabía pero logró convencer al Gamamaru-sama de iniciar a Minato-kun en las artes sabias, de tal manera que si él caía en batalla la formación final del joven Minato se consiguiese lo más rápido posible. A Jiraiya-chan le preocupaba lo mucho que él mismo había tardado en lograr el modo sennin y trató de ser precavido al respecto con su discípulo.

\- Y entonces, ¿qué puedo hacer ahora con mi problema?

\- Tal vez el Gran Sapo Sabio pueda ayudarte, pero ni pienses en querer ir allí, que ahora mismo se encuentra en su sueño profético.

\- ¿Sueño profético?

\- Sí. A veces, Gamamaru-sama nos anuncia que ha presentido que pronto le va a venir una profecía, por lo que se despide y entra en un profundo sueño del que nadie puede despertarlo, sino él mismo. Una vez despierto, relata la profecía que le vino en dicho sueño. Siempre es igual, y sus profecías siempre son acertadas.

\- ¿Pero acaso tendré que esperar mucho?

\- No sabría decírtelo, hay veces que son unos pocos días, pero incluso ha tardado hasta medio año en despertar. Esa vez todos creímos que realmente se había muerto y llegamos a prepararle un funeral y construirle su sepultura…

\- Eto, ¿y cuando comenzó su último sueño profético?

\- Esta mañana…

Preocupado, Naruto trata de pensar qué es lo hará ante este imprevisto. Decide que puede esperar unos días, tal vez un par de semanas, pero que si se demora más que eso tendrá que irse sin la ayuda que busca. Sus reflexiones son interrumpidas por Shima-obaachan, quien le pasa la ropa que le ha preparado con sus habilidosas manos de sapo: un short calzoncillo gris y una camiseta blanca, sin mangas. Naruto la ve confundido:

\- Gracias, abuela, creo, pero no creo que ésto sea suficiente para poder continuar mi viaje. Tal vez podamos enviar a algún sapo a comprar algo de ropa a una aldea que conozcan, todavía tengo dinero para ello.

\- Muchacho listo -le responde la anciana-, eso es sólo para que te sientes a comer, no pretendo permitirte a la mesa desnudo, Jiraiya-chan nos enseñó que eso no es correcto, y no pretendo mal educarte, asi que mejor vístete si quieres comer.

\- Esta bien, obaa-chan, siento haber sido grosero.

\- Mañana podré conseguir algunas cosas que necesito para poder hacerte un par de buenos trajes, bonitos y resistentes. Además ya puse a lavar esa cosa sucia que traías en tu bolsa, un buen remojo para esas feas manchas que tiene, unas pocas remendadas y quedará perfectamente usable. Necesitarás algo de calzado, pero eso se lo podemos encargar a algún sapo artesano.

Naruto agradece con una sonrisa los esfuerzos de la señora y se retira al baño para vestirse en privado. Una vez vestido, la anciana ve satisfecha la ropa ya puesta, opinando que por mientras no necesitará mayor vestimenta. Naruto piensa lo mismo, mientras agradece el clima tibio que hay en la montaña de los sapos, aún en horas de la noche.

La comida es la usual: bichos surtidos, algas de los pantanos en vinagre y jugo de remolacha dulce, pero a diferencia de otras veces Naruto come sin protestar, sólo interrumpiendo para pedir un poco de arroz cocido para acompañar, pedir una ración extra de bichos y agradecer finalmente la comida, dejando sus platos limpios y su vaso seco. Atónitos, los ancianos restan importancia al asunto, mientras Naruto elogia con sencillez la mano de la cocinera, elogios que el esposo de la misma secunda animosamente.

La anciana le sirve al rubio una tasa de té, mientras un taza con licor de sapo es entregada a Fukasaku, quien lo recibe con una sonrisa, mientras lo bebe calmadamente. Al ver la bebida alcohólica, Naruto recuerda una antigua deuda pendiente, por lo que le pide al anciano que lo acompañe a casa de Gamabunta-san, a lo que un sorprendido sapo simplemente asiente. Mientras ambos se despiden de la dueña de casa, ésta le anuncia a Naruto que le preparará un futón en medio del salón para que a su regreso pueda dormir con comodidad.

* * *

La noche es agradable en la montaña de los sapos, donde las estrellas brillan en el cielo, mientras el tibio aire de montaña ayuda con su pureza a renovar las fuerzas del cansado jounin rubio, mientras se escuchan sonoros grillos y, cada cierto tiempo, el croar de algún sapo cantor (probablemente cantando serenata a alguna bella sapa en esa preciosa y romántica noche, según comenta el anciano que camina a su lado).

Luego de casi una hora de silenciosa caminata, llegan a la entrada de la guarida del sapo jefe, Gamabunta. Su hogar se encuentra a los pies del pico más alto del monte que le da nombre al paraje, provisto de unas puertas gigantescas a cuyos flancos hacen guardia dos robustos y aguerridos sapos verdes, acorazados, provistos de sendas naginatas en sus manos y una tanto en su cintura, de pie y midiendo unos veinte metros de alto cada uno. Los guardianes, al ver a Fukasaku-sama, lo saludan respetuosamente, mientras le anuncian a viva voz, a fin de que la puertas del señorial hogar se abran a los honorables visitantes.

Ambos entran a un majestuoso recibidor, donde cuelgan alrededor finas sedas con gigantescos dibujos estampados, según el estilo tradicional japonés, de heroicos sapos de armadura luchando feroces batallas con serpientes y águilas, donde la victoria pertenece -obviamente- a los esforzados anfibios. De la parte más alta de una escalera de caracol que lleva al segundo piso de la gigantesca mansión, de dimensiones colosales, se asoma, vestido de pijama y con una pipa humeante en su boca, Gamabunta quien, al ver a sus visitantes, sonríe y, mientras hace un ademán de saludo con su mano, decide no usar las escaleras y bajar hasta ellos de un sólo y potente salto de rana, provocando un estruendo al caer en el piso de su propio recibidor. Naruto se sorprende que después de tal estruendo la mansión aún permanezca de pie…

\- Bien, bien, veo que mi molesto subordinado logró de alguna manera convencerlo de venir a mi humilde morada, Fukasaku-sama.

\- No lo digas así, Bunta-chan, que el joven Naruto podría pensar que nunca vengo a visitarte.

\- Pero nunca tan tarde, ¿verdad, ojii? -dice Gamabunta, mientras da una calada a su pipa-, me sorprende que éste inútil haya logrado convencerlo de dejar su cama a estas horas.

\- Que prefiera mi cálida cama junto a mi dulce esposa en vez de estar correteando damas jóvenes contigo no creo que sea motivo de burla, sobre todo considerando que ambos sabemos el estado en que te deja tu mujer cada vez que se entera de alguna de tus correrías. Si me sorprende que todavía siga aceptándote en casa.

\- Mi amorcito sabe que es la única para mi y que ninguna aparecida podría cambiar eso, que al final lo que hago en mis salidas no es más que distracción. Me gusta sentirme aún un casanova, como en mis tiempos mozos, pero nunca la he engañado realmente.

\- Solo algunos besos con extrañas, verdad.

\- Dígalo más bajo, que mi reinita tiene muy buen oído -señala el sapo jefe, mientras mira de reojo al segundo piso, esperando una reacción que finalmente no llega-.

Aliviado, el sapo jefe los invita al jardín, a fin de que puedan conversar más calmadamente. Los visitantes lo siguen.

\- Y bien, ¿qué es lo que los trae a estas horas a mi humilde morada?

\- No sea exagerado, jefe, que todavía no es tan tarde -replicó Naruto-.

\- Tonto subordinado, tal vez ustedes los humanos tengas la costumbre de permanecer activos durante la noche, pero para nosotros, que somos sapos diurnos, una vez que se pone el sol nos retiramos a nuestros hogares para dormir hasta el día siguiente.

\- Lo siento, no lo sabía.

\- En serio, no creí verte tan pronto de regreso a estos parajes, si todavía recuerdo como estabas sólo hace unos días, quejándote con todo aquel que te oyera de lo infernal de tu entrenamiento, mientras que en tus pocos momentos de descanso ibas a destruir nuestras áreas de entrenamiento con esa molesta técnica tuya.

\- Si, pero al menos esa molesta técnica terminó finalmente salvando mi vida.

\- Eso es lo bueno. Supongo que tu amiga ya fue sepultada, dudo que hubieses venido antes de aquello.

\- Si, fue una ceremonia bonita, gracias por preguntar, jefe.

\- Sinceramente pienso que deberías buscarte una buena mujer y casarte, dejarías de sufrir por preciosuras que a fin de cuentas no son nada tuyo, te ayudaría a centrarte y evitaría que hicieses tanto escándalo por perder a tus amigas (por temor a que por celos tu mujer termine por darte un paliza).

\- En realidad Hinata-chan era mi esposa, asi que técnicamente ahora soy sólo un viudo…

Un potente golpe de Gamabunta estampa con fuerza a Naruto en el suelo, enterrándolo; Fukasaku, esquivando el feroz ataque, se aleja del rubio de un salto, justo antes de que la mano del gigantesco sapo lo estampe junto con el joven. Cuando logra salir del agujero, mira el rostro del sapo jefe, quien ha arrojado lejos su pipa y lo mira furioso. El rubio, asustado y sin comprender lo que ha pasado, le dirige la palabra:

\- Lo siento mucho, Bunta-sama, pero no tengo idea porqué me ha atacado si yo no…

\- ¡Eres el subordinado más incompetente que ha existido jamás, imbécil! -responde el sapo, interrumpiéndolo-

\- Pero…

\- ¿Me estás diciendo que te casaste sin pedir mi permiso, faltándome el respeto debido como tu superior, sin presentarme a tu novia ni darme la oportunidad de beber un trago por tu felicidad, ah? ¿Que la muchacha muerta era tu esposa, y que yo sin saber he estado hablando de tu pérdida con ligereza y minimizando su importancia, dejándome así ante cualquiera que me oiga como un tonto insensible? ¿y que además me dejaste hacer y decir todo lo que he hecho y dicho respecto de lo sucedido, sin siquiera tomarte la molestia de corregirme y así evitar que hiciese el ridículo? ¿y aún así te atreves a preguntar porqué te he golpeado?

\- No es tan así como lo dice, jefe…

\- Agradece que he decidido no matarte por consideración a la memoria de tu difunta esposa. Pobre muchacha, tan joven y haberse casado con alguien tan inútil, estoy pensando seriamente en dejar de ser tu jefe, si total nunca has compartido el sake del juramento de fidelidad conmigo.

\- De eso quería hablarle, Gamabunta-sama.

\- (serio, el sapo se dirige al rubio) Habla ya, muchacho.

\- Bien, los últimos eventos me hecho darme cuenta de que he sido muy descuidado con mis obligaciones hacia mis amigos y hacia todos aquellos que me han ayudado. Por supuesto, eso lo incluye a usted.

\- Continúa.

\- Entonces, recordé que aún no hemos compartido ese trago, según lo que me ha repetido durante todos estos años, desde que lo conozco.

\- Alegabas que eras sólo un niño y por eso no podías beber. El otro discípulo de tu maestro no tenía esos ridículos escrúpulos.

\- Comprendo, y sé que mi negativa le ha ofendido, pero tengo el propósito de reparar hoy esa falta.

\- Dilo claramente, muchacho, no quiero mal interpretarte.

\- Digo que sería un honor, Gamabunta-sama, poder beber con usted, de su mismo vaso, y así ponerme bajo su protección, como su subordinado, y poner mi fuerza a su disposición para lo que requiera, así como he dispuesto de su fuerza y la de su familia para sostener mis propias luchas desde el día en que le conocí hasta ahora. Eso, si me encuentra digno, claro -dijo Naruto, con humildad, mientras se postraba de rodillas, con su torso hacia el suelo y sus manos extendidas sobre el mismo-.

\- Levántate, muchacho -dijo el jefe sapo-. Si lo pides de esa manera tan humilde es imposible que yo, el gran Gamabunta-sama, rechace tal ofrecimiento. Beberemos por nuestra unión y aprovecharás de contarme todo lo ocurrido.

Naruto se levantó para seguir al gran sapo, mientras aquel le hacía señas a Fukasaku para que les siguiera y oficiara de testigo.

La ceremonia del juramento de fidelidad fue sencilla y solemne: en medio del bosque de los sapos, a orillas de una calma laguna azulada, se sentaron en un claro Gamabunta y Naruto, uno frente al otro; junto a ellos, un par de enormes sapos machos con traje de sirvientes, uno de ellos con un pergamino colosal en sus manos y una daga, el otro portando un vaso sakasuki de porcelana de tamaño apropiado para el sapo jefe y un par de pocillos pequeños para los dos invitados. Al lado del segundo sirviente, una jarra aún más alta, ancha en su base pero de cuello delgado, que tenía escrito en kanji _"licor añejado de arroz, de los sapos de Myobokuzan"_.

El primer sapo sirviente extendió el pergamino, que contenía una lista enorme, firmada en sangre, de todos los jefes de las familias de sapos y de sus subordinados, con la fecha de sus juramentos. Naruto, al verla, pudo reconocer, en medio de nombres de sapos, el de Jiraiya-sensei y, en una fecha más reciente, el de Minato-otousan; al final, escrito pero aún sin firmar, los nombres del jefe y el suyo propio. Con la daga facilitada, Gamabunta se hizo un corte en la punta de su índice derecho, con el que firmó; luego, Naruto hizo lo mismo, agrandando lo más que pudo su propia firma para que fuese claramente visible en el gigantesco documento.

Cumplida la formalidad previa, el segundo sirviente repartió los vasos entre los concurrentes y sirvió una generosa cantidad de licor en el sakasuki del jefe sapo, quien lo tomo y bebió la mitad de su contenido, para luego dejarlo en el suelo e invitar a su más nuevo subordinado a beber del mismo. Naruto, aceptando la invitación con un leve gesto, acercó su propio sakasuki al del jefe, sumergiéndolo en el perfumado licor y bebiendo el contenido de su vaso lleno de un sólo golpe, arrojando con cierto esfuerzo el resto de la bebida, para que nadie más pudiese tomar de ella (dando así a entender que lo servido había sido compartido por ambos, Gamabunta y Naruto, en partes iguales).

Con su alegría renovada por el energizante licor, Gamabunta ordenó a los sirvientes que llenaran los vasos de los tres, que trajeran más bebida y comida y que mandasen a por sus muchos hijos para que pudiesen todos juntos, en esa hermosa noche junto al azulado lago, beber y celebrar el ingreso a la familia de su más reciente miembro, así como poder contar con su compañía para consolar al joven viudo de su pena. Confiaba en que el añejado licor soltara la lengua del rubio shinobi.

Naruto, sintiendo que el primer vaso de esa espirituosa bebida se le subía rápidamente a la cabeza, preguntó a Bunta-chan (que así fue como le dijo) que qué cosa era lo que le había servido. El jefe sapo, sin ofenderse por como lo había llamado su subordinado (así de contento se encontraba) le contestó: _"es un sake fermentado muy antiguo que se guarda para ocasiones especiales, como ésta"_. El rubio preguntó de vuelta: _¿qué tan antiguo"_ ; Gamabunta, con una ruidosa carcajada contesto, mientras se bebía su segundo vaso de la noche, pero esta vez completo y al seco: _"¡de cuando Fukasaku-ojiji era apenas un renacuajo, ja, ja, ja!"_. Fukasaku sólo bufó ofendido, mientras se dedicaba a buscarle el fondo a su propio vaso.

Esa sería una noche movida.

* * *

Pasada medianoche, un par de tambaleantes sapos caminaban ruidosamente por entre las colinas y árboles de Myoboku, con una sonrisa pegada en sus rostros, provocada por los efectos embriagantes de decenas de tragos del mejor licor de sapos destilado por artesano alguno.

El mayor de ellos (pequeño como un infante de jardín infantil) se quejaba de que ya no estaba para esos bacanales, que dejó a su amada esposa sapa esperándolo en casa, sola, y que probablemente le darían un sermón de esos que taladraban los tímpanos lo que, considerando su condición de sapo (y sus oídos súper desarrollados) y la agraciada pero potente voz con que contaba su otra mitad, le generaría un dolor de cabeza que tal vez lo tendiera un par de días en cama, y todo por culpa de mocosos impertinentes que no saben controlarse a la menor insinuación de bebida y jolgorio (todo dicho mientras miraba al mocoso responsable de aquello, un venerable sapo adulto del tamaño de una montaña y cicatriz en su ojo izquierdo, usualmente de una dureza como de roca, pero que ahora caminaba con torpes pasos mientras cantaba una vieja canción que hablaba sobre tres sapos borrachos entrando en una cantina…)

El más joven de los dos, que cargaba sobre él un bulto de piel bronceada, cabello rubio y vestido únicamente de calzoncillo y polera, interrumpía su canción alegándole al anciano que su temor no era nada en comparación con lo que su propia mujer le haría si lo descubría volviendo a casa en su alcoholizado estado, y que esperaba que sus hijos hubiesen vuelto al hogar paterno y calmado a su madre (aunque esa era una posibilidad remota considerando el estado en que habían quedado, todos tendidos en el claro de aquel bosque, con algunos de ellos vomitando sus interiores y jurando que nunca más harían caso a otra de las juergas de su padre, como ya se habían jurado a si mismos muchas veces antes). Dirigió por breves momentos su mirada al bulto encima de su cabeza, el que sólo dormía, mientras era mecido por el errático vaivén que provocaba el caminar de su portador, el que agradecía que su pasajero tuviese el estómago más firme que algunos de sus atribulados hijos.

Cuando finalmente llegaron a la cabaña de Fukasaku-gama, una preocupada Shima salió a recibir a los viajeros. Por consideración a su durmiente huésped, decidió diferir el merecido reto a su ebrio esposo, mientras despedía a su gigantesca comparsa con una mirada iracunda, reprochándole el estado en que devolvían al joven rubio. Gamabunta, luego de introducir al dormido Naruto como pudo dentro de la pequeña cabaña, se fue disculpándose por todo con la venerable anciana, mientras se iba croándole ruidosamente a la luna y continuaba su canción en aquella parte que trataba de los tres sapos borrachos vestidos de mujer y encerrados en un mismo baño, apretujados unos a otros…

Mientras la anciana arropaba a Naruto en el improvisado futón en medio del piso de su salón, Fukasaku se dirigió a la cocina en donde, para aclarar su cabeza, sumergió la misma en un tarro con agua, para luego sacarla y servirse una buena cantidad de café (desde su mismo envase, seco, sin preparar, sino sólo comiéndolo). Shima, después de dejar al joven rubio roncando ruidosamente, se acerca molesta a su marido, preguntando: _"¿era necesario traerlo en este estado?"_ ; su esposo, mirándola, mientras se limpiaba los restos de café de la boca tomando un vaso de frío jugo, le respondió _"sí, fue la única forma de tranquilizarlo"_. La anciana, sin comprender las palabras de su esposo, le pide mayores explicaciones, pero él sólo le dice: _"fue por su esposa, la muerta"_ ; Shima reflexionó en voz alta: _"seguramente le quería mucho"_ , a lo que el anciano respondió: _"creo que en realidad estaba enamorado de ella"_.

Mientras su esposo se dirige a su alcoba, Shima va a ver por última ves al joven rubio que duerme. Intrigada por que nota sus labios moverse, se acerca para escucharlo. Lo único inteligible que sale de sus labios, entre murmullos, es un _"lo siento tanto, Hinata"_. Con ternura la anciana acaricia su cabello, sin poder hacer nada más por él. La anciana regresa a su habitación y se acomoda en su cama; al minuto, siente a su esposo acostarse a su lado, mientras la abraza. Fukasaku sólo le pide, con voz suplicante, que le deje permanecer así, abrazado a ella, por esa noche. Shima solo besa su frente y cierra sus ojos. La noche avanza mientras los esposos sapos duermen profundamente, abrazados el uno al otro.

* * *

El sol despertaba sobre una abatida aldea de Konoha, donde sus habitantes se encontraban esforzándose para reparar los destrozos ocasionados por el ataque de hace un par de días. En el centro de la misma, donde otrora se encontraba el cráter que marcaba la golpeada villa, se comenzaba a visualizar el trazado de las antiguas calles y la división de las antes existentes manzanas, a fin de poder iniciar el levantamiento de las casas definitivas.

Durante la madrugada de ese día grupos de ninjas usuarios del elemento tierra habían estado, a punta de jutsus, rellenando el agujero creado por el ataque de Pain y nivelando el terreno para que volviese a su original estado. Ahora, con ese trabajo ya completado, las cuadrillas de obreros especializados en construcciones, con el apoyo de voluntarios civiles y equipos gennin asignados especialmente para realizar trabajo manual (junto con un cada vez mas cansado usuario del Mokuton) comenzaban a construir las edificaciones destruidas según los diseños originales guardados en los archivos documentales de la villa.

Desde su ubicación, en el tercer piso del recientemente levantado cuartel general provisional (solución temporal mientras se reconstruía la conocida Torre Hokage, cuya edificación se decidió dejar en último lugar para dar preferencia a las necesidades de los civiles, cuya estadía en los refugios ya les comenzaba a resultar incómoda), Hatake Kakashi, el designado líder provisorio de la aldea, observaba la reconstrucción con una sonrisa en su rostro, su primera sonrisa real en días.

Pero esa sonrisa no se debía a lo que veía en esos momentos. Bueno, no sólo a eso. Era más bien la noticia que tendría el placer de dar a conocer, y la forma en que la daría a conocer, tomando por sorpresa a todo el mundo.

Todo había comenzado ayer, cuando después de despedirse de su discípulo que se marchaba de la aldea, había llegado al cuartel general (el mismo en que ahora se encontraba, entonces recién finalizado) y los allí presentes lo habían recibido, pero no con una sonrisa ni un "konnichiwua, Kakashi-san", sino con quejas sobre Maito Gai, con que hacía y deshacía a su antojo con los turnos de vigilancia (lo que sabía no era cierto) y que incluso los iba a buscar a sus tiendas y lugares de descanso cuando faltaban, aún cuando los que fallaban no supiesen que en realidad tenían esas obligaciones, interrumpiendo lo que sea que estuviesen haciendo. O sea, el problema no era tanto Gai como el hecho de que la comunicación de sus deberes a los shinobi de la aldea estaba sufriendo fallas. Discutiendo el problema con los jounin allí reunidos (donde por alguna razón que en ese momento no conocía se encontraba ausente Neji-kun) se llegó a la conclusión, gracias a la propuesta de Anko-chan, de colocar un panel de avisos afuera del cuartel, donde todos pudiesen consultar sus turnos en las diferentes labores de la reconstrucción sin tener que depender de que alguien del cuartel (como podía ser él mismo) se los notificara.

Al rato, ocurrió el problema con los Hyuga: ese chunnin de mediana edad que llegó a solicitar de parte del Consejo Hyuga la información sobre el nacimiento y la identidad de los padres de Naruto-kun, junto con una nota en que resumidamente se le explicaba la situación; intrigado (y previa consulta con Shikaku-san respecto a si tenía o no la facultad para autorizar tal pedido) dió su visto bueno a la solicitud, a sabiendas del resultado que tendría la gestión, disponiendo que un par de jounin del cuartel acompañaran al Hyuga a los cuartos secretos que se encontraban, ahora, debajo del edificio en el que estaban.

Un momento después llegó Neji-kun, excusándose por su ausencia e informándole de la situación en el recinto Hyuga y un par de peticiones de Hiashi-dono para anular el compromiso de su fallecida hija con Naruto o imponerle algún tipo de castigo severo a éste último que pudiese volverlo "inadecuado" para el consejo de su clan como prospecto para su aceptación como miembro del mismo (castigo más que justificado ya que motivos, a juicio del líder Hyuga, no faltaban considerando lo hecho por el rubio con su hija). Pero Kakashi no cedió, y junto con su negativa solicitó a Neji-kun que apenas hubiesen novedades viniese a avisarle. Después se percató que tal vez tendría que haber enviado media docena de escuadrones anbu como precaución para poder contener a los nuevos suegro y su yerno si el asunto se terminaba yendo a las manos, como parecía en ese momento.

La ansiedad que tuvo por el inminente conflicto Uzumaki-Hyuga se disipó al recibir más tarde la visita de Neji-kun, que junto con las noticias acerca de Naruto traía una solicitud formal del Consejo del Clan Hyuga para publicitar el matrimonio de la antigua heredera con quien ya trataban de Namikase Naruto-sama, así como el recado del rubio de contener el asunto de la boda y la identidad de sus padres hasta el día siguiente. Bien, pensó, eso le daba unas horas para pensar como cumplir mejor la solicitud del Consejo Hyuga.

Mientras Hyuga Neji se reincorporaba a sus labores, Kakashi aprovechó de comentarle respecto a que la inscripción del nombre de su prima en la piedra de los héroes, y que se haría una pequeña ceremonia allí, donde se rezaría por el descanso de su alma, como se acostumbraba en dichas ocasiones. Agradeciendo el aviso, el Hyuga se percató de un detalle: el nombre de la difunta, que se tendría que escribir en la Piedra, por lo que ante la duda Kakashi simplemente garabateó el nombre en una hoja suelta que encontró allí, para luego mostrársela; Neji sólo señaló que le parecía adecuado considerando todo lo ocurrido y volvió a sus quehaceres.

Y al ver al Hyuga irse, se acordó del panel de avisos. Sería perfecto.

Haruno Sakura se había levantado temprano; suponía que sería asignada al hospital ahora que, con el regreso de los ninjas ausentes por misión y de los mensajeros enviados fuera durante la crisis, había manos más que suficientes para las tareas de reconstrucción y vigilancia, pero no quería que le terminaran llamando la atención por ir a un lugar que no le correspondía en vez de su verdadera asignación. Por lo que decidió ir a verificar su lugar de trabajo de ese día en el nuevo panel de avisos.

Al llegar allí vio como cada nuevo ninja que se acercaba se quedaba ahí, mirando lo que decía en el mismo, en vez de revisar y marcharse a su asignación indicada como se suponía, motivo por el cual ya se había juntado una buena cantidad de shinobis allí, obstaculizando el paso y comentando todos en voz baja lo que allí veían, unos con otros.

Cuando finalmente logró abrirse paso hasta el frente del grupo, vió a su amiga Ino de pie, inmóvil, con la vista fija en un pequeño aviso manuscrito, colocado al lado de las listas de asignación de personal de ese día. Con curiosidad se acercó a ella a ver lo que absorbía su atención, mientras le deseaba buenos días. Ino, sorprendida, se giró a la pelirrosa y la vió, incapaz de saludarla y sin saber si debía contarle o llevársela inmediatamente lejos de allí, pero sus dudas le dieron el tiempo necesario a la pelirrosa de leer aquello que tanto interés le provocaba a su amiga.

Allí, firmado por Hatake Kakashi, jounin de Konoha, decía:

" _Se invita a todos los shinobi de la aldea a la ceremonia a realizarse el día de hoy, en el recinto de la Piedra del Héroe, donde se procederá a efectuar la inscripción en la misma del nombre de la fallecida chunnin de Konoha Uzumaki Namikase Hinata (originaria del clan Hyuga e hija del líder del mismo, Hyuga Hiashi), esposa del jounin de Konoha Uzumaki Namikase Naruto (hijo de Namikase Minato, Yondaime Hokage, y de su esposa Uzumaki Kushina)._

 _La ceremonía se realizará a las 9 de la mañana. Los miembros del cuerpo ninja que tengan turno asignado a la hora de la ceremonia y deseen asistir contarán con permiso entre las 8:30 y las 9:30 horas._

 _Se solicita a todos los shinobis del cuerpo armado de Konohagakure puedan rezar por el descanso del alma de esta destacada kunoichi, muerta en el cumplimiento del deber durante el reciente ataque a nuestra aldea"_

Sakura no pronunció palabra, pero la intención asesina y el siniestro chakra emitido por ella alejó raudamente a todos los que miraban el nuevo panel de avisos.

* * *

El ninja rubio despertó, sufriendo la primera resaca de su vida, a eso de las once de la mañana. Nunca en su vida se había despertado tan tarde.

Extrañamente el dolor de cabeza que sentía en esos momentos era mucho menor a lo que le habían contado sus amigos que sería o a los que le había visto padecer a Ero-sennin incontables veces y por el mismo motivo. Le sorprendió encontrarse en la sala del hogar de los ancianos sapos, ya que su último recuerdo era haber estado la noche pasada, en el claro del bosque, mientras Gamatatsu y Gamakishi trataban de convencerlo de tener una competencia de comer luciérnagas, apostando un trago para el perdedor por cada luciérnaga de menos capturada. Afortunadamente, el inicio de la competencia fue interrumpido por el vómito incontrolable de Gamakishi, quien cayó inconsciente después de aquello.

Sabía que lo habían hecho hablar, tal vez más de la cuenta: entre Bunta y Fukasaku-ojii lo habían trabajado para que, entre sorbo y sorbo de licor de sapos de alta graduación, fuese desahogando sus penas y temores más profundos. Probablemente habría hablado cosas que nunca hubiese dicho estando sobrio, pero se sentía mucho más ligero ahora que había podido desahogarse de todo lo que llevaba dentro. Y sabía que, aunque se le hubiesen podido escapar algún detalle comprometedor (lo que sinceramente no podría aseverar, ya que recordaba el haber hablado mucho, pero no había forma de poder recordar con exactitud qué fue lo que dijo) los sapos eran lo suficientemente confiables como para estar seguro que lo que sea que hubiese revelado no saldría de los confines del Monte Myoboku. O, al menos, eso quería creer.

Al tratar de levantarse, descubrió que su uniforme naranja, ya seco y remendado (de los muchos agujeros hechos por las estacas de Pain) se encontraba a un lado del futón, perfectamente doblado. Lo revisó prolijamente, pudiendo notar que todas las manchas de sangre con que había quedado luego de la batalla ya no existían. No pudo evitar sentirse incómodo por lo último: le resultaba inevitable pensar que a cada hora que pasaba las señales de la pérdida sufrida se iban borrando; ¿acaso él mismo terminaría por olvidar todo?

Se levantó, incómodo y hambriento, buscando las cosas que había traído con él en su ya inexistente mochila de viaje. Revisó sus cosas una por una, y se detuvo en la foto de la parrillada. Dos segundos fueron suficientes para darse cuenta que, en contra de sus tontos temores de hace unos instantes, le sería imposible olvidarse de su perdida amiga.

Se metió a la tina de la cabaña y se lavó rápidamente, para luego vestirse. Todavía no tenía calzado, así que se amarró como pudo un par de tablas que encontró junto a la chimenea del hogar para proteger sus pies del pedregoso suelo que sabía le esperaba afuera (y que había sentido suficientemente anoche). No hubo forma de encontrar su protector ninja: apenas un día y había perdido aquello que lo identificaba como jounin de su aldea, probablemente consumido por los mismos jugos que habían desintegrado parte importante de sus pertenencias; ahora se arrepentía de haber dejado en la aldea ese bonito uniforme reglamentario que le habían regalado en la ceremonia de ascenso, el mismo que abandonó en la tienda de su equipo pensando que era demasiado obvio para poder usarlo en la misión que tenía planeada.

Encontró el desayuno puesto en la mesa de la cocina, compuesto de una tortilla de huevo y babosas, unos panes de cebada tostada y una taza de té verde ya fría, todo acompañado por una nota en que los esposos sapos le decían que habían ido a recolectar hierbas medicinales al pantano y que volverían pasado el mediodía para preparar el almuerzo.

Habiendo comido y recogido su cama, tomó el pergamino de su padre y salió de la cabaña, en busca de algún lugar cómodo para leer.

Cerca de las una de la tarde llegó a buscarlo Fukasaku-ojii para que regresara a la cabaña a almorzar.

Durante el almuerzo, el anciano sapo le comentó que había pasado a avisar al hogar del Gran Sabio Sapo a fin de que le comunicaran apenas el mismo despertara de su sueño profético, para que Naruto pudiese hacerle las consultas pertinentes. Cuando Naruto, dándole las gracias por su gestión, le preguntó el motivo de su buena disposición, considerando que al principio se había negado a ayudarle en su propósito, simplemente le respondió que había tenido tiempo durante la noche para pensar mejor el asunto (cuando la verdad era que había cambiado de opinión luego de haberle escuchado confesarse en esa noche de borrachera compartida).

Después de la comida, el anciano le acompañó a visitar a un joven artesano sapo, vestido de lentes y delantal de trabajo, quien luego de tomarle las medidas al rubio le confeccionó con celeridad un par de zapatos, robustos y resistentes, comprometiéndose a tenerle unos cuantos pares más para el final del siguiente día.

Aprovechando que finalmente se encontraba con una vestimenta completa, Naruto llevó a Fukasaku-ojii al lugar donde había estado desarrollando en "secreto" su _Rasen Shuriken no jutsu_. Una vez allí, le pidió al anciano sapo que lo acompañara durante un par de horas para practicar las katas de los sapos, el ancestral taijutsu de los maestros sabios. Viéndolo con aprobación, el viejo maestro sapo aceptó la solicitud del discípulo, por lo que tras la consabida absorción de energía natural, un transformado Naruto se lanzó al ataque del venerable anciano.

* * *

El par de horas originalmente propuestas por el joven shinobi se habían transformado en cuatro agotadoras horas de fiero combate simulado, al calor del sol y rodeado de la sequedad del campo de entrenamiento, sequedad suavizada tan sólo por una pequeña fuente de agua que manaba de una roca en los bordes del mismo.

El estruendo del combate había sido suficiente para llamar la atención de los sapos que pasaban por el lugar, quienes se detenían a observar tan singular pelea, divididos entre la admiración al nivel demostrado por Ojii-sama, quien luego de cuatro horas se demostraba impertérito en su defensa y veloz en sus ataques, mientras otros veían con aprobación al joven que, ya agotado por la sobreexigencia de tan feroz entrenamiento, se levantaba después de cada caída y golpe, mismos que lo lanzaban a enorme distancia cada vez que tenía la mala fortuna de que el ataque coincidiera con el agotamiento de su chakra natural. Era un ciclo que se había repetido ya muchas veces: Naruto recolectaba energía natural unos instantes; adquiría el modo sabio; se lanzaba incontenible sobre el anciano sapo; peleaban con vigor durante unos diez minutos; Naruto agotaba su chakra natural, perdiendo su transformación senjutsu, Fukasaku lo mandaba a volar de un manotazo o una patada de sapo; y de nuevo vuelta al principio.

Entre lo espectadores de tan singular espectáculo destacaban particularmente dos grupos que se encontraban juntos, uno al lado del otro: el primero, una docena de pequeños sapos, tan sólo un poco más grandes que el anciano cuya pelea observaban, todos hijos de Gamabunta, quienes habían sido llevados allí al cuidado de su hermano mayor para ser iniciados en las técnicas de pelea de los sapos invocados; el segundo grupo, una patota de cinco fieros sapos con pinta de maleantes, robustos y de duros semblantes, de entre cuatro y seis metros de alto, luciendo vistosos chalecos de sapo sin mangas y saturadas con inscripciones alusivas a violencia y hermandad, con muñequeras provistas de púas metálicas, collares vistosos, e incluso uno de ellos, que lucía con una cicatriz en forma de cruz en su mejilla izquierda, portando una vistosa katana y gafas oscuras de sapo. Y entre ambos grupos, luciendo altivo, cansado y algo sudoroso, el orgulloso sapo que ambos grupos reconocían como su jefe: el Gran Gamakishi-sama (reducido en esta ocasión, por decisión de su madre, a profesor y niñero de sus hermanos menores).

Gamakishi había llegado hace poco menos de una hora, seguido de sus pequeños y molestos hermanitos, confiado en contar con un espacio amplio (y sobre todo alejado de las miradas de curiosos que pudiesen hacer burla de su patética condición) para poder hacer gala ante los pequeños de sus habilidades de combate de sapo (y de paso dejar claro a esos ruidosos infantes quien mandaba). Pero sólo se encontró con la pareja que, adelantándose a su propósito, había acaparado el lugar con su ruidosa pelea.

Aunque se molestó al principio, al poco rato agradeció la lección gratuita que, sin ningún esfuerzo de su parte, el rubio idiota y ojiji le estaban dando a sus hermanitos: podría luego jactarse ante sus padres de las grandiosas y feroces técnicas con que había deleitado a los pequeños a su cuidado; era sólo ver los ojos de los sapitos, enormes y sorprendidos, que no se apartaban del feroz espectáculo que presenciaban. O al menos así fue hasta que uno de ellos, violeta y de pansa celeste, se volteó a verlo y le preguntó: _"oni-chan, ¿tú sabes hacer esas cosas taaan geniales, cierto?"_. El orgulloso sapo le respondió: _"claro que sí, incluso eso que están viendo no es nada comparado con lo que yo podría mostrarles"_. Bastó que dijera lo último para que todos sus pequeños hermanos, a coro, le insistiesen para que se uniera a la pelea-entrenamiento.

Tal vez podría haber tenido alguna oportunidad de negarse, usando alguna excusa tonta que sólo sus tontos hermanitos creerían, si no hubiese sido porque justo en ese momento llegaron, atraídos por el estruendo del par que entrenaba, los compañeros de pandilla del joven sapo, quienes, habiendo escuchado las palabras de todos se dijeron los unos a los otros: _"genial, veremos a aniki patearle el trasero a ese idiota peliamarillo"_. Resignado, se decidió a ir a pedir a Fukasaku permiso para ayudar en el entrenamiento, mientras les encargaba a sus amigos recién llegados el cuidado de sus hermanitos, recalcando que el rubio no era ningún pelele, sino que un guerrero poderoso y temible que su padre había recientemente incorporado a la familia como su más nuevo subordinado (buscando con tales palabras cubrirse las espaldas si, como creía, quien terminaba con la pateadura de trasero resultaba ser él mismo, cosa más que probable considerando el monstruoso nivel del taijutsu que tanto el rubio como el viejo prácticaban).

Afortunadamente para el honor de sapo del primogénito de Bunta-sama Naruto se encontraba tan apaleado después de tres horas de ininterrumpido combate que Gamakishi no sólo pudo sostener el ritmo del combate, sino darle su propia dosis de derribos y lanzamientos por los aires a su torpe invocador. Así, su temor había pasado a ser excitación, disfrutando golpear al insensato mientras recibía gustoso las alabanzas de pequeños y grandes sapos por igual.

Pero ahora, luego de cuarenta y cinco minutos (interrumpidos sólo por los relevos entre él y Fukasaku) de darle al rubio como saco de práctica y recibir otro tanto del mismo, se hallaba cansado y magullado, deseando que finalmente el rubio se cansara o cayera inconsciente, para poder volver a casa a por una merecida cena y un refrescante baño.

Las súplicas del joven sapo fueron respondidas cuando una molesta Shima-obaasan llegó al campo de prácticas, luego de haber buscado por largo rato a los dos desaparecidos. Viendo que la pareja estaba tan concentrada en su pelea que ni siquiera volteaban a verle, e impedida de ir hacia ellos por los jóvenes sapos pandilleros, temerosos que en el fragor del combate fuese herida tan frágil y venerable anciana, trató de interrumpirlos recurriendo a su canto de sapo, pero Gamakishi, sabiendo lo que escondían esos pequeños pulmones, la interrumpió ofreciéndose el mismo a detener la pelea.

Esperó el momento preciso, justo cuando Naruto volaba nuevamente unos treinta metros de alto para luego caer en la dura roca. Allí en el suelo, viendo que el rubio hacía el esfuerzo de levantarse y concentrarse para reunir nuevamente energía natural para recuperar el modo sabio perdido, apuntó fríamente y, cuando aseguró el blanco, le lanzó una bala de agua del tamaño de una sandía grande, golpeando al segundo al ninja y derribándolo, empapado.

Se acercó para revisar el estado del caído, satisfecho con el resultado de su gran ataque.

En el suelo, inmóvil, Naruto observaba a Gamakishi llegar a su lado, pavoneándose de su traicionera victoria, mientras su cuerpo le gritaba a su cabeza palabrotas de todos los calibres por el dolor que sentía en cada músculo y cada articulación. Al menos estar allí derribado le había evitado su parte del regaño que en ese mismo momento el anciano sapo estaba recibiendo de su esposa por desaparecer toda la tarde y dejarla esperando con la cena.

Al llegar junto a Naruto, Gamakishi simplemente sonrió al verle, en son de burla. Enojado, el rubio le reclamó: _"se supone que no sabes utilizar el elemento agua y ahora me sales con eso, ¡es que acaso tratabas de matarme!",_ a lo que el joven sapo sólo respondió: _"oye, soy un sapo, se supone que debo saber utilizar el agua; perdón por no haberlo logrado antes. Y no te quejes tanto, que te lo lancé despacio, sólo pretendía mojarte, jeje"_. Después de lo anterior trató de ayudarlo a pararse, pero el rubio era incapaz de mantenerse de pie por sus propios medios.

Preocupado al verlo en tal estado, Fukasaku lo revisó meticulosamente, para luego respirar aliviado. En medio del regaño del anciano, Naruto pudo entender que el esfuerzo de pelear constantemente con la energía y fuerza extras que le brindaba el modo sabio había terminando sobreexigiendo su cuerpo, y que probablemente lo único que le permitía seguir levantándose era la nueva inyección de chakra natural que recibía periódicamente, el que terminaba actuando como un estimulante en sus músculos ya agotados; el ataque final de Gamakishi retrasó tanto la reabsorción de energía natural que finalmente terminó inmovilizado, al no tener más de ese chakra en su cuerpo.

Cuando terminó con el regaño, el anciano sacó de entre sus vestidos su botellita con aceite de sapo, poniéndole al rubio una pequeña cantidad del mismo a fin de que el joven adopte el modo sennin y pudiesen regresar rápidamente a su cabaña. Presionando al ninja para que se apresure, le señala que tienen menos de diez minutos para volver, sino Ma-chan ha prometido dejarlos sin cena y puertas afuera por toda la noche.

* * *

Cuando sólo faltaban unos metros para llegar al hogar de los ancianos sapos, Naruto se detiene en seco. Al verlo, Fukasaku, se le acerca y le pregunta qué le sucede. El rubio le responde:

\- Es que creo que todo ese entrenamiento no ha servido para nada.

\- No seas tonto muchacho, claro que sirvió, mucho más de lo que crees.

\- Pero al final lo único que conseguí fue un cuerpo adolorido y un hambre terrible.

\- Haber, dime, ¿qué pretendías exactamente conseguir con nuestra pelea? Porque obviamente no era derrotarme, pude notar como contuviste la fuerza de tus golpes.

\- No eso, pero esperaba lograr aumentar la duración de mi transformación al modo sennin.

\- ¿Y los diez minutos que lograste sin necesitar recargar energía natural te parecen pocos?

\- Al principio no, pero después de tantos intentos…

\- Realmente me sorprendes, Naruto, hay ocasiones en que pareces el estudiante más avanzado de clase, pero en otras…

\- No le entiendo, ojii-san.

\- ¿Sabes cuantas veces adoptaste el modo sabio durante nuestro entrenamiento?

\- No lo sé, perdí la cuenta a la quinta.

\- Más de veinte veces.

\- Eso es genial, supongo, pero a pesar de todo no logre durar ni un minuto más…

\- Por supuesto, niño tonto, si cada vez recolectabas la energía mínima necesaria para adoptar el modo sabio, eso significa que en cada una de tus transformaciones recolectabas la misma cantidad de energía, y si luego hacías exactamente el mismo gasto de esa energía -recuerda, solo hicimos katas de sapos- era obvio que el tiempo que ibas a tardar en gastarla era el mismo en todas las ocasiones.

\- Aaah… (dijo Naruto, finalmente entendiendo lo que quería decir el anciano). Pero sigo sin entender porqué dice que todo ese entrenamiento me sirvió, yo sigo sin ver por donde.

\- ¿Acaso sabes cuanto tiempo te toma recolectar energía natural por tu propia cuenta, sin ayuda de tus clones?

\- Creo que unos dos minutos.

\- En realidad es casi la mitad de ese tiempo. Era, sería más correcto decir.

\- No le entiendo.

\- Que cuando comenzamos con nuestra pelea de entrenamiento te tomaba casi un minuto recolectar energía suficiente para adoptar el modo sabio y sostener diez minutos de pelea, pero en tus últimas transformaciones el tiempo había bajado a ocho segundos.

\- ¿Tanto? Pero no me di cuenta…

\- Es normal que hayas perdido el sentido del tiempo después de la golpisa que estabas recibiendo, al concentrarte para reunir energía natural te desconectas de lo que sucede a tu alrededor para sólo enfocarte en ello.

\- ¡Pero eso es genial!, ¡yo soy genial, dattebayo!

\- No te alborotes tanto, debes mejorar aún más ese tiempo, tus enemigos no se quedarán esperando a que recolectes la energía que necesitas, ni siquiera por escasos ocho segundos.

\- ¡No se preocupe, seguro que lo conseguiré, abue…

Y, sin poder terminar la frase, Naruto cayó al suelo cual saco de papas, inmóvil y gimiendo de dolor, habiéndosele pasado el efecto del aceite de sapo y, por ende, perdido su transformación. Mientras movía su cabeza de un lado a otro, Fukasaku sacó nuevamente su botellita, colocándole nuevamente el aceite de sapo para, así restaurado el joven ninja, poder llegar finalmente a casa. Mientras lo untaba con el milagroso ungüento, le decía: _"al menos sé que dormirás profundamente esta noche… claro, si soportas el dolor hasta poder dormirte"_.

* * *

La cena de ambos luchadores fue rápida y algo incómoda, con la mirada punzante de Ma-chan clavada sobre el par de revoltosos, mientras protestaba por el aspecto del joven ninja, quien conservaba aún la transformación facilitada por el aceite de sapo, sin prestar oído a la defensa que del rubio hacía su esposo, quien le insistía que su no fuese por esa forma no podría ni moverse, mucho menos comer la deliciosa comida preparada por la más hermosa sapa del mundo entero (palabras que eran secundadas animosamente por el joven jounin).

Al terminar la cena, mientras tomaban una taza de humeante té negro servido por la hacendosa dueña de casa, quien en ese momento preparaba la cama del rubio, Naruto le comentó al anciano sapo que necesitaba encontrar una forma de mantenerse en contacto con Kakashi-sensei, en Konoha, a fin de estar enterado de cualquier novedad que fuese de importancia para el cumplimiento de su misión. Luego de pensarlo unos instantes, ojii-san le dijo que tenía la forma perfecta de solucionar su problema, pero tendría que esperar hasta la mañana siguiente; Naruto le agradeció el gesto y se despidió para dormir.

Quince minutos después, mientras los ancianos se acostaban en sus pequeñas camas, escucharon un grito desgarrador provenir del salón. Preocupada, Shima-gama intenta dirigirse a ver qué le ha ocurrido a su joven huesped, pero Pa-chan la detiene y, sin atisbo de preocupación por el joven, le dice: _"ya se le debe haber pasado el efecto del aceite de sapo"_.

Resignada a la explicación de su esposo, decide ignorar los gemidos del rubio y tratar de dormir. Fukasaku-gama, por su parte, se ha dormido en apenas un instante, agotado por la jornada que acaba de finalizar.


	9. Chapter 9

_[diálogos en voz baja]_

.

.

.

[- Creo que es una mala idea, chicos.]

[- No vengas ahora a correrte, recuerda que todo ésto fue idea tuya desde un principio.]

[- Lo sé, pero es que ya saben, chicos, esa es la base de Akatsuki.]

[- Lo sabemos, maldita pelirroja, te recuerdo que nos has tenido corriendo por dos días sin parar porque querías salvar lo antes posible a tu amorcito.]

\- ¡No lo digas así, idiota cara de pez!

[- Silencio, muchachos, ya llegamos hasta acá; si vamos a hacerlo es mejor darnos prisa.]

[- Claro, lo dices porque tienes ese sello maldito y el imbécil de acá esa espada ridícula. ¿Y que hay de mi, ah?]

[- Por favor, no llames "sello maldito" a una condición de mi clan, no me trates como a uno de los experimentos de Orochimaru.]

[- Tanto problema, si es lo mismo a fin de cuentas. Al menos no hueles a pescado como éste otro.]

[- ¡Yo no huelo a pescado, zanahoria inútil cuya única utilidad es dejar que la muerdan!]

[- Te recuerdo que yo era la rastreadora favorita de Orochimaru, una de sus subordinadas de mayor confianza.]

[- Para lo que te sirvió…]

[- Dejen de discutir, tenemos que hacer esto ya, si esperamos a que amanezca perderemos el elemento sorpresa.]

[- Quien lo diría, te vez como el más bruto pero resulta que si hay algo de sesos en esa cabecita tuya.]

[- Ten cuidado con esos halagos, que si no pillamos a Sasuke esta loca puede terminar reemplazándolo contigo.]

\- Dientudo odioso…

\- Bruja demente..

[- Bajen el volumen, según los roedores de los alrededores en este momento sólo hay dos individuos dentro.]

[- ¿Pero acaso no pueden decirte si alguno de esos dos es Sasuke?, mira que si resulta que nos encontramos con el cara de tiburón o el enmascarado la vamos a ver muy fea.]

[- Dilo por tí, niñita. Si resulta ser Kisame uno de ellos me lo pido, Samehada ha pasado demasiado tiempo lejos de mis manos.]

[- Hablas como si tuvieses alguna oportunidad, la última vez que te lo pillaste te dejó tirado, idiota.]

[- Que yo recuerde esa fue una pelea bastante pareja, cuatro ojos. En vez de decir lo primero que se te viene a la cabeza mejor trata de ser útil y dinos si puedes identificar algo, súper rastreadora.]

[- Eres el único que no se dio cuenta que en realidad el tiburón estaba jugando contigo. Y te lo dije la primera vez que vinimos, jugo con patas, los sellos de ese lugar me impiden percibir los chakras allí dentro.]

Los tres se vieron unos a los otros, allí ocultos en medio de un espeso matorral, mientras permanecían expectantes en la entrada que daba hacia el bosque de la guarida donde, suponían, el enmascarado de Akatsuki había traído a su líder y conductor luego de haberlo raptado por sorpresa cuando se dirigían en dirección a la frontera con Konoha. De eso hace ya casi tres días, la misma mañana del día en que se había producido el ataque a la aldea oculta entre las hojas.

Distraídos como se encontraban, ni Karin, ni Jugo ni Suigetsu notaron que una presencia se aproximaba a ellos desde su retaguardia, mientras ellos miraban en dirección a la entrada de roca.

[- Entonces lo haremos como lo planeamos: vamos los tres juntos y le partimos la cara al que se nos cruce. Si pillamos a Sasuke lo sacamos y salimos de inmediato de allí; si no lo encontramos, huímos y luego cada uno por su lado; si nos topamos con uno de esos esperpentos de Akatsuki abandonamos a esta pelirroja inútil y nosotros dos nos salvamos como podamos, pero si es Kisame le atacamos con todo y corremos apenas tenga a mi preciosa.]

\- Debería darles vergüenza que todos sus posibles planes de acción impliquen huir…

La tenebrosa voz los pilló desprevenidos, pero Jugo y Suigetsu fueron lo suficientemente rápidos para saltar de su punto de observación y colocarse en lados opuesto, separados, listos para rechazar al atacante. En cambio, Karin, que se encontraba originalmente entre sus dos compañeros, no tuvo la destreza suficiente y se había quedado allí mismo, inmóvil (mientras maldecía para sus adentros su falta de entrenamiento de combate, misma falta que la metía en esas incómodas situaciones, así como al par que la había dejado allí, indefensa).

Afortunadamente para la pelirroja, el atacante había resultado no ser otro que su líder, la persona que habían ido a rescatar. Sasuke aparece con su tenida de viaje, mientras mantiene sus ojos cerrados en todo momento.

Karin lo mira emocionada, y no aguanta el impulso de correr a abrazarlo, pero el Uchiha simplemente se hace a un lado, dejándola con los brazos extendidos.

El líder de Taka hace sentarse a sus subordinados en el suelo, mientras les explica lo que le ha sucedido en esos días en que estuvieron separados, incluyendo lo referente a los nuevos ojos que lleva. Preocupada, Karin analiza con su habilidad el rostro del joven pelinegro, a quien le advierte de un rastro de chakra que permanece a la altura de sus ojos, como si fuese de un tercero, el que se va diluyendo en el propio chakra de Sasuke, con lentitud.

Jugo, ante el descubrimiento de Karin, le pide a su líder que abra sus ojos, a fin de poder revisarlos. Sasuke accede, mostrando al momento el Mangekyo Sharingan ya activado; Suigetsu no puede evitar señalar que su forma es diferente a la de siempre, como si la esencia de Itachi lo hubiese contaminado. Sasuke lo corrige, indicando que no es contaminación, sino la fuerza del mismo Itachi uniéndose a la suya, dando lugar a un Mangekyo Sharingan Eterno, uno que no se deteriora ni agota, que es perfecto. Karin sólo lo ve con miedo, temiendo a donde los llevará la nueva confianza de su jefe. Le habla:

\- Supongo que ahora volveremos a Konoha, con esos nuevos ojos que supongo querrás usar contra ellos.

\- No, tenemos otra misión -responde Sasuke-.

\- Parece que -interviene el de la niebla- te enteraste de lo ocurrido con tu antigua aldea, supongo que con eso el plan de vengarse destruyéndola ya no tiene razón de ser.

\- No creas, ese plan sigue en pie, pero lo afrontaremos de una manera diferente.

\- Supongo entonces que oíste lo que se dice sobre tu antiguo compañero, el que se supone derrotó al líder de Akatsuki. O al menos es lo que se dice por todas partes, se ha vuelto bastante famoso -añade Suigetsu-.

\- No y no me interesa -responde el Uchiha, molesto-, me preocuparé de las estupideces que se dicen de él si me lo llegó a encontrar, no antes.

\- Y entonces, ¿qué haremos? -preguntó Jugo-

\- Tobi pudo averiguar que el Raikage nos busca por lo sucedido con el Hachibi.

\- Te dije que capturarlo era una pésima idea -intervino Suigetsu-, lo sabía, ahora tendremos a todos los ninjas de Kumo detrás nuestro.

\- Tranquilizate, Suigetsu, es aún peor que eso.

La respuesta de Sasuke sólo aumentó la preocupación del espadachín.

Sasuke les contó el propósito del Raikage de transformarlos en proscritos perseguidos por todas las grandes naciones ninjas por causa de lo de su hermano, Bee. Jugo simplemente asintió a las palabras de su líder; Karin evidenció un rostro de preocupación, pero Suigetsu simplemente estalló:

\- ¡Bien, se acabó, ahora si que estamos bien muertos! Nunca creí que lo diría, pero, óyeme bien Sasuke, en este momento desearía que Orochimaru estuviese vivo y me tuviese encerrado en un frasco a haber permitido que me arrastrases a todas las idioteces en que nos has metido desde el día que nos conocimos hasta hoy.

\- No digas estupideces, …

\- ¡Cómo van a ser estupideces! -interrumpió el espadachín-. Tal vez a ti te fascine ser un proscrito temido de todos, pero yo tan sólo aspiraba a una vida sosegada y tranquila, donde mi única preocupación sería perseguir mi humilde sueño.

\- Si en algo te tranquiliza, nos van a perseguir por algo que no hicimos.

\- ¿A qué te refieres?

\- Que nunca tuvimos al Hachibi.

\- ¿Y qué se supone fue eso que le dimos al enmascarado?

\- Un engaño del ocho colas.

\- (Suigetsu siente renacer sus esperanzas) Eso quiere decir que todo el asunto con el Raikage podría solucionarse pacíficamente, ¿cierto?

\- No, el Hachibi está desaparecido, y mientras no de señales de vida nos seguirán culpando a nosotros.

\- (y así como nacen, sus esperanzas mueren) O sea, seguimos tan jodidos como siempre. Te odio, Uchiha Sasuke.

.

.

.

\- ¿Entonces, adonde vamos? -intervino Jugo, cambiando la conversación-.

\- Tobi quiere que nos infiltremos en una reunión de los kages de las cinco grandes naciones ninja que se efectuará en la capital del País del Hierro, en ocho días.

\- El país de los samuráis -agrega Karin, con desgana-, allí no hay nada más que nieve.

\- ¿Y qué se supone que haremos allí? -pregunta Suigetsu, fastidiado-.

\- Quiere que matemos a los kages que se van a reunir allí.

\- Dile a ese tal Tobi que si lo que quiere es matarnos hay formas menos dolorosas de hacerlo, ¿eh?.

\- Te entiendo, Suigetsu, pero hasta a mi me resulta claro que esa no es su intención real. Lo único que me parece obvio es que me necesita allí, y conociendo lo manipulador que es probablemente trate de manejar la situación para obligarme a hacer algo que no quiero pero que le resulte conveniente a sus intereses y, sinceramente, me cansé de que todos me traten de monigote que pueden llevar de un lado para otro, tuve suficiente de eso con mi hermano y con esa maldita serpiente.

\- ¿Y entonces…? -Karin pregunta-

\- La venganza sobre Konoha es mi única prioridad. Mi plan es adelantarnos a esa reunión y secuestrar al Hokage o su representante, junto con su escolta, antes de que lleguen a esa reunión. Por cuestiones de seguridad exigidas por los líderes del país anfitrión, las comitivas deberán moverse a pie y con escolta reducida (solo dos guardianes, según lo informado por Zetsu). No soy tan estúpido como para pretender llevarme a mi blanco en medio de todos los otros kages o con cientos de samuráis impidiéndome el escape, y menos con rehenes.

\- ¿Y luego? -consultó Jugo-

\- Depende, si los que en definitiva vienen en la comitiva son algunos de mis blancos, eliminarlos inmediatamente; si no lo son, usarlos como moneda de cambio por alguno de los consejeros de Konoha o aprovechar sus cargos e información para llevar a cabo una misión de infiltración y asesinato en la misma aldea. Pero para que resulte mi plan la intersección debe realizarse en la ruta entre Konoha y el País del Hierro, cerca de la frontera de acceso a la última; la idea es que ganar un par de días antes de que les llegue a Konoha la noticia de la desaparición de sus embajadores, para así poder trabajar.

\- Pero el camino entre aquí y la frontera del País del Hierro más próxima al País del Fuego nos tomará casi seis días, Sasuke -señaló Karin-.

\- Es peor que eso: para conseguir completar mi plan no debemos ser detectados, así que la aproximación al punto de intersección la haremos cruzando el País del Hierro, lo que es casi un día más de caminata. Y además necesito que nos tomemos un par de días antes de partir hacia allá.

\- ¿Y eso para qué? -preguntó Suigetsu-

\- Necesitaré la ayuda de todos ustedes para practicar con mis nuevos ojos. Debo conseguir desactivar el sharingan de ellos y probar el alcance de mis ataques ahora, ver qué tan grande es el cambio.

Dicho lo cual, Sasuke hecha a correr, Jugo y Karin parten detrás de él, mientras Suigetsu se queja sonoramente ( _"y allá vamos de nuevo, mierda"_ ), antes de seguir al grupo a la carrera.

Y así, nerviosos ante la idea de ser conejillos de indias para los nuevos ojos de su líder, el equipo Taka se moviliza a la ciudad más cercana, a fin de reunir los suministros necesarios para poder adentrarse en el frío País del Hierro, en busca de cumplir su nueva misión.

* * *

El amanecer había sorprendido a Naruto despierto, pensando en muchas cosas.

A pesar del dolor que había sentido en todo su cuerpo por su descuido del día anterior, el cansancio había sido mayor y finalmente había logrado dormir por varias horas, profundamente. Pero su preocupación había logrado finalmente despertarlo.

Por un lado, esa sensación de que el tiempo se le estaba agotando. Apenas llevaba un par de días entre los sapos y una parte de él creía que en realidad debería ya haber salido a completar su misión auto impuesta, que tal vez la ayuda que esperaba recibir del Gran Sabio Sapo al final no fuese tal, y toda su espera resultaría inútil. Afortunadamente, la otra parte de su cabeza le repetía una y otra vez que tratar de enfrentarse a Sasuke o Madara con esa bomba que cargaba en su cuerpo, conocida como Kyubi, era simplemente suicida.

Habría pensado que el descanso renovaría sus ánimos, incluso una parte de él esperaba tener, tal vez, algún sueño agradable (como el que había tenido con esa Hinata de blanco), pero parecía que su cabeza simplemente no quería que apartara su enfoque de su objetivo.

Recordaba las cosas que había leído el día anterior en el pergamino de su padre, y pudo percatarse de lo mucho que le faltaba para alcanzar el nivel de Yondaime Hokage. No pretendía idealizarlo, sabía que su propia fuerza era ya mayor a la que había mostrado el Cuarto en cualquiera de sus batallas, pero de las palabras escritas le resultaba evidente que su imaginación y recursos habían llegado más allá de cualquier cosa que él mismo hubiese logrado en vida.

Ordenó sus ideas más las tomadas del pergamino, pensando en la forma en que podría aumentar sus propias capacidades:

a) Lo primero, el _hiraishin no jutsu_ , que le daría una velocidad incluso superior a la de Sasuke (pero que le parecía imposible de aprender sin un maestro de fuinjutsu, ya que los sellos escritos necesarios para lograr la técnica requerían esa clase de conocimiento).

b) Mejorar su propio _rasengan_ , para el cual aún seguía requiriendo ayuda de sus clones para realizarlo (lo que personalmente lo avergonzaba después de tanto tiempo sin preocuparse de suplir ese defecto).

c) Llevar a un nivel superior su senjutsu, evitando el uso de clones y poder conseguir de la forma más instantánea posible la adopción del modo sennin, así como poder mantenerla por el mayor tiempo posible.

d) La necesidad de conseguir un compañero de entrenamiento adecuado, ya que probar la real efectividad de sus técnicas de mayor nivel requería un oponente a la altura. Había una técnica especial de clones de sombras en el pergamino de su padre con la que podría solventar esa falta, pero requería un nivel de habilidad en el manejo del chakra elemental que aún no conseguía (a pesar de poder hacer una técnica tan espectacular como el _rasen shuriken_ ).

Lo peor de todo era que sabía que la mayoría de sus defectos eran culpa de su propia negligencia, por ese mal hábito aprendido de Jiraiya-sensei de tomar el camino más rápido para lograr sus objetivos. Decidido a solventar esos defectos en sus técnicas, se levantó a duras penas para desayunar y poder concentrarse en su entrenamiento, mientras una parte de él rogaba que Kamisama tuviese piedad de él y despertase al Gran Sapo Sabio lo antes posible. Sin querer alertar a los ancianos sapos, vistió su uniforme naranja y salió a entrenar al exterior.

El estado de su cuerpo lo único que le permitía era moverse con pesadez y lentitud, además de poder permanecer sentado en un lugar fijo, por lo que concentró sus prácticas de la mañana en dos tareas para las que no requería mayor capacidad de movimiento: tratar de lograr el rasengan con una mano y poder aumentar su capacidad de absorción de energía natural. Por lo que, con esas dos metas en mente, se alejó del hogar de los ancianos buscando un lugar donde no importunase a nadie.

Solucionar su problema con el rasengan, a pesar de sobre exigir sus propias reservas de chakra, fue relativamente sencillo. Cierto que las primeras dos horas había sido ver como cada esfera que trataba de formar se disolvía indefectiblemente antes de lograr su forma perfecta: podía darle la rotación necesaria a la esfera de energía, pero inevitablemente la misma se disgregaba antes de que dicha rotación le diese la estabilidad necesaria; ni disminuir o aumentar su tamaño o variar la velocidad o dirección de la rotación del chakra parecían servir, al menos por si solos.

Pero al final sólo le bastó, cuando ya se encontraba en un estado de pura frustración, dedicarle algo de tiempo a pensar en el asunto para descubrir cual era su fallo: el clon que normalmente le asistía no sólo le daba rotación a la esfera de energía, sino que también, con sus manos, mantenía dicha energía contenida en su forma esférica (como quien le da forma a una bola de masa blanda), evitando así que la energía escapara de la esfera hasta que alcanzaba la velocidad suficiente para resultar estable por si sola. Luego de llegar a esa conclusión, simplemente cambió la forma en que formaba el ataque: en vez de simplemente emitir chakra indiscriminadamente sin nadie que lo mantuviese en su lugar, se concentró en formar un campo de contención con su propio chakra e inyectar dentro del mismo la energía necesaria para formar un pequeño rasengan, provocando un efecto similar al que se formaba en ese globo con agua con que Ero-sennin le enseñó la técnica la primera vez, pero a diferencia de esa vez, mientras mantuviese la esfera de chakra suficientemente pequeña, le resultaba sencillo darle la velocidad requerida sin llegar a romper el campo de contención creado y pudiendo así sostener la forma requerida el tiempo suficiente. Aunque el rasengan así conseguido era apenas de un décimo del tamaño del original, una vez conseguido era simplemente inyectarle chakra adicional para aumentar su tamaño y potencia (o sea, lo mismo que llevaba haciendo desde hace tiempo para formar el _Odama Rasengan_ ).

Luego de tal logro, y ya más animado por el éxito conseguido, su práctica se centró en tratar de crearlo a la mayor velocidad posible, hasta al menos equiparar la velocidad de cuando lo hacía con ayuda de un clon.

Sobre el cómo mejorar su senjutsu, a diferencia de la tarea anterior, le resultaba claro en dónde radicaba la falla; el problema era como solucionarlo: cuando había comenzado su entrenamiento con ayuda del aceite de sapo, entre todo lo que le dijeron había logrado comprender que, por más que se esforzara, su cuerpo tenía una capacidad limitada de almacenamiento para el chakra natural que formaba. El absorber energía natural dependía tan sólo de su capacidad para expandir su propio espíritu, volviéndose uno con aquello que lo rodeaba, y la práctica continua había mejorado esa capacidad sin él siquiera percatarse de ello, pero aumentar dicha velocidad de absorción traía un problema, ya que su propio cuerpo tendía ahora a alcanzar ese límite de almacenamiento más rápido, y no había forma de evitar que la energía natural absorbida se mezclase con su propio espíritu y su chakra y lo terminara envenenando (o sea, convirtiéndolo en un horrendo sapo de piedra), por lo que no podía simplemente absorber energía natural a lo loco. Si no le había pasado mientras practicaba con Fukasaku-ojii era porque, como aquél lo había dicho, él solo absorbía energía suficiente para adoptar el modo sabio, sin alcanzar a llenarse nunca. Y si lo que pretendía era aumentar el tiempo de su modo sennin (y, por ende, los ataques que podría realizar con esa energía) debía no sólo trabajar cargándose de chakra natural hasta llegar peligrosamente al límite de su capacidad, sino que también ver la forma de aumentar esa capacidad lo más posible. Pero en su sistema de chakra, que de por si ya estaba desarrollado al máximo y, por lo mismo, ya no había margen aparente para aumentarlo más, convivía su propio chakra con el del Kyubi, y el de éste último no podía ser combinado con energía natural.

Imposibilitado como estaba de moverse con agilidad y sin tener la ayuda de Fukasaku-ojii, ingenió una prueba sencilla para medir su capacidad a tope: reunió el mínimo de energía necesaria para adoptar la forma sennin y, ya transformado, creó un rasengan al que alimentó de chakra natural y lo dirigió al suelo para desgastarlo contra el mismo, como simulando un golpe constante, reponiéndolo la energía del mismo a medida que se gastaba y manteniéndolo hasta que perdió su transformación por agotamiento del chakra natural, cinco minutos después. Con ese parámetro, repitió el mismo experimento, sólo que forzando la absorción de energía natural en su cuerpo hasta el momento en que comenzó a sentir la transformación en sapo: doce minutos de un rasengan constante de chakra natural. O sea, alrededor de veinticinco minutos de pelea con las katas de sapos, suponiendo una reserva de chakra natural completa. Aún le faltaba saber a cuantos rasen shuriken podría equivaler eso, pero eso tendría que averiguarlo cuando recuperara una movilidad plena.

Se dedicó durante la hora siguiente a repetir el experimento, buscando disminuir su tiempo de carga de energía natural. Le resultaba curioso percatarse que el proceso de acelerar la absorción de energía natural había aumentado su capacidad de percepción de energías y la agudeza de sus sentidos, de tal manera que pudo identificar la llegada de Shima-obaasan cuando ésta se encontraba a más de doscientos metros, aún con todas las otras energías circundantes y sin necesidad de haberse enfocado en dicha habilidad.

La abuela había ido a buscarlo para que regresase a la cabaña, a fin de poder hacerle entrega de su nueva vestimenta: dos pares de zapatos extras, unos cortos y otros como botas, hechos por el artesano sapo; tres mudas extras de camiseta y short; dos de pantalones largos, de rústica fibra vegetal blanca; chaleco delgado de cuello redondo de un color anaranjado pálido y manga corta, sin botones; una camisa abotonada de manga larga, blanca de botones negros, hecha de fina seda de los gusanos del bosque de los sapos, ligera para los días de calor y un par de muñequeras de color negro y naranja brillante (para recordar su uniforme anterior, dijo la anciana). Completaba el conjunto una capa de viaje que le llegaba hasta los tobillos, impermeable, de olor negro, gruesa y con gorro, cuya espalda tenía bordado, ocupando la mitad de la espalda y en hilo naranja, el kanji "sapo" (idea del Fukasaku-ojii, según la anciana).

Además de la ropa, la anciana le entregó un bolso-mochila bastante grande, de color gris, donde ya estaban guardadas las pertenencias del rubio y una tienda de campaña hecha de fibra vegetal similar al de los pantalones, pero mucho más gruesa, así como un futón plegable, cual saco de dormir.

Mientras le agradecía el obsequio a la hacendosa anciana y se ponía un pantalón y la camisa abotonada, llegó a la puerta del hogar un sapo de aspecto fiero, sólo un poco más bajo que Gamakishi, vistiendo un kimono rojo desteñido y pantalón blanco, muy holgado y abierto hacia las patas, con cinturón blanco de tela. Lleva, asegurada a su cintura, una katana de mango largo en una funda sencilla.

Luego de un momento, Naruto lo reconoce como uno de los sapos presentes en su entrenamiento del día anterior, aunque no lleva ningún collar ostentoso ni sus gafas, pero esa cicatriz en forma de cruz que luce en su rostro le resulta inconfundible. Con voz respetuosa, el visitante pide permiso para poder llevarse al rubio con él. Cuando la anciana le interroga el dónde o porqué se lo quiere llevar, el visitante le dice unas palabras al oído, a lo que ella solamente asiente y permite al extraño entrar a su casa, mientras ella se retira a su habitación. Allí, sin mediar palabra, el sapo de fiero aspecto toma a Naruto cual bulto, echándoselo al hombro para salir con él, sordo a los reclamos del shinobi, quien no tiene fuerza para oponerse.

* * *

Si no hubiese sido porque suponía que sería alguien de confianza (a juzgar por la actitud de la anciana sapa) tal vez habría tratado de adoptar el modo sennin para escapar de su captor. Pero, con lo adolorido que todavía se encontraba, resultaba agradable que lo llevasen a donde quiera que lo estuvieses llevando, sin un mínimo esfuerzo de parte suya. O al menos así fue hasta que pudo percatarse de las miradas curiosas y las risas que despertaba en su condición entre los sapos con los que se cruzaba en el camino. Finalmente, decidió tratar de inquirir a donde era que lo llevaban:

\- Hey, tú… tú… sapo-kimono…

\- (con voz seria, el sapo responde) Tengo un nombre, rubio.

\- ¡Y yo también, dattebayo!

\- Entonces dímelo.

\- Naruto, me llamo Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto.

\- Y yo soy Kenshin, Uzumaki-san.

\- ¿Gamakenshin-san?

\- Sólo Kenshin. Aniki tiene razón sobre ti, sólo un idiota pensaría que porque somos sapos debemos todos llevar la palabra "sapo" en nuestros nombres.

\- (algo confundido, Naruto responde) Lo siento, tienes razón, pero ese hermano tuyo no debería tratarme de idiota sin conocerme.

\- Pero aniki te conoce bien, él me pidió que fuera a buscarte para darte una mano con tu problema.

\- ¿Qué problema?

\- Tu cuerpo, el cómo quedaste después de la paliza que te puso ayer, que ni puedes moverte.

\- ¿Acaso tu hermano es Gamakishi? ¿entonces también eres hijo de Gamabunta?

\- Claro que no, Gamakishi-sama es nuestro líder, a quien todos admiramos. Es nuestro hermano mayor, nuestro aniki.

\- Ahora entiendo. ¿Y para donde se supone que vamos?

\- A unas aguas termales, te ayudaran a reponer tu cuerpo.

Y así, con esa sola respuesta, ambos continuaron su camino.

La termas de los sapos, ubicadas cerca de una colina humeante de baja altura, estaban poco concurridas a esa hora de la mañana. Aparentemente eran gratuitas, ya que el robusto sapo entró con su bulto sin que nadie le pusiese ningún obstáculo, tomando un cesto para el agua y un par de toallas de tamaño adecuado para el ninja rubio, llevándolo luego a los vestidores para que pudiese desvestirse.

Una vez despojado de sus ropas, Naruto siguió al sapo hasta una gigantesca entrada que tenía un letrero marcado "machos", con una gran cortina como puerta. Tras dicha entrada, Naruto pudo ver un sapo gris con verrugas, del doble de su propio tamaño, que vigilaba junto a la piscina de aguas sulfurosas, la que tenía las dimensiones (imperceptibles desde fuera del establecimiento) de una pequeña laguna, espacio suficiente para un sapo de, incluso, las dimensiones de Gamabunta, suponiendo que quisiese usarla. Pero en ese momento sólo había un par de sapos adultos, del tamaño de su acompañante, que se relajaban en las cálidas aguas termales, simplemente dejándose flotar en ellas. Al entrar a la piscina, notó que el agua se encontraba más que tibia, pero que pasada la primera impresión resultaba una temperatura bastante agradable, como un baño caliente:

\- Hey, Usumaki, no te alejes mucho de la orilla, que hacia adentro la piscina se vuelve bastante profunda, y trata de no dormirte.

\- Claro, pero no entiendo porqué no puedo echarme una siestecita.

\- ¿Haz visto al guardia junto a la piscina?

\- Si, supongo que está para evitar que alguno quiera espiar en el baño de las mujeres…

\- Sólo un pervertido podría pensar así del resto. Los sapos somos seres honorables y nuestras hembras son sagradas.

\- Lo siento, pero no creo que sea un guardia de seguridad, si aquí nadie lleva nada que pueda ser robado, y menos un salvavidas, ya que dudo que algún sapo vaya a ahogarse.

\- En realidad es algo así como lo último.

\- ¿Un salvavidas? ¿en serio?

\- Estas son aguas termales naturales, calentadas por una grieta de magma que corre muy cerca del fondo de la piscina. Los sapos las han usado desde siempre por sus cualidades restauradoras, pero hace tiempo pasaba que, de tanto en tanto, los que las usaban aparecían muertos.

\- (asustado, Naruto mira a su alrededor) ¿Acaso hay alguna clase de peligro en estas aguas, alguna serpiente o animal raro? ¿O es que son venenosas, ah?

\- No, el único riesgo es que, al igual que tú y esos dos sapos que vez allí, los que se bañan en ellas entran en un estado de relajación tal que no pueden evitar dormirse en ellas, y hay veces en que la grieta de magma aumenta su actividad de manera imperceptible pero constante, llegando a elevar la temperatura del agua hasta que ésta hierve, pero de forma tal que los que se encuentran en ella no se percatan y terminan cocinados. Pero no te preocupes, desde que los mayores lo descubrieron instauraron el sistema de vigilancia, y ahora siempre un sapo permanece atento, mirando el agua, de tal manera que apenas se ven surgir burbujas desde el fondo de la piscina se sabe que el agua está comenzando a hervir y avisa a los que se bañan para que dejen la piscina, hasta que ésta vuelve a una temperatura más agradable.

\- ¿Sapos cocinados, realmente eso pasó?

\- Claro, aunque nunca alcancé a verlo, es algo de hace mucho tiempo atrás.

Al ver el rostro serio de su interlocutor, Naruto decide permanecer alerta y quedarse sumergido en el agua sólo hasta que se sienta repuesto de su dolor, que ahora, luego de sólo unos minutos allí, ha disminuido considerablemente.

A eso de las once y media de la mañana, cuando llevaba no más de quince minutos bañándose en las termas, llegan por la puerta un grupo de sapos más pequeños, guiados por Gamatatsu:

\- ¡Ohayo, Naruto-san!

\- ¡Ohayo, Tatsu-san! Veo que traes a tus hermanos pequeños.

\- Oh, no, estos de aquí son unos sapitos de la clase de primaria que acostumbran a venir a bañarse aquí a estas horas, después de su clase de gimnasia. Sólo me los encontré en la entrada y decidí acompañarlos, me encantan estas termas.

\- Si, son geniales, pero parece que peligrosas.

\- ¿Acaso este sapo gruñón te contó la historia de los sapos cocinados?

\- Si, ¿no me iras a decir que era mentira?

\- Tanto así no, simplemente que ya nadie se acuerda cuando fue la última vez que algo así pasó. Yo que tú no me preocuparía por ello -dijo Gamatatsu, mientras entraba al agua caliente-.

\- Al menos a mi si me preocupa salir cocinado, Kenshin-san se veía bastante serio al contarme.

\- Es que es algo precavido. Veo que lo llamas por su apodo.

\- ¿Acaso no es Kenshin su nombre?

\- Para nada, sólo es un nombre que leyó por allí, una vieja historia de espadachines, y como el protagonista tenía una cicatriz como la de él decidió tomarlo de ejemplo.

\- No hables de más, Gamatatsu… -le dijo el sapo con la espada-

\- Vamos, dejame contarle, es una historia muy entretenida: Cuando era un sapo pequeño, Kenshin fue atacado por un águila, que parece lo vio como su posible cena. Este sapo era bastante ágil, así que pudo zafarse del agarre de su atacante antes de que se lo llevara, pero terminó llevándose esas feas marcas en su rostro. Por fortuna para él, Gamahiro-san pasaba por allí y, viendo todo, pudo matar a esa ave de rapiña antes de que se lanzara nuevamente sobre el pobre, que luego de su escapada estaba adolorido e inmóvil en el suelo. Sus heridas sanaron, pero la marca en forma de cruz causó que todos se burlaran de él.

Al tiempo, leyó una historia sobre un samurai muy fuerte, que llevaba una espada con el filo invertido, una especie de héroe justiciero, así que decidió imitarlo y parecerse a él en todo. Pero lo de la espada no le resultó como quería, ya que el filo invertido terminaba lastimándolo siempre, asi que terminó por usar esa katana, sin nada de filo, y ahora la lleva para todos lados.

\- (Naruto dirige su mirada a Kenshin-gama, quien murmura molesto sobre el no poder lastimar al hermanito de aniki) La historia está genial, pero ¿de qué te sirve una espada sin ningún filo?

Molesto por las palabras del rubio, el sapo espadachín saca su katana de la funda; luego, se pone en posición de guardia, con la espada a su izquierda, apuntando hacia el suelo y atrás, bien sujeta por ambas manos; finalmente, apuntando a la parte vacía de la piscina termal, lanza un golpe de espada que se proyecta con fuerza, como una hoja cortante invisible, cortando la superficie del agua en dos hasta unos cincuenta metros más adentro. Naruto sólo exclama "sugoi", mientras mira sorprendido al lugar del ataque:

\- ¡Genial, eso fue chakra natural, verdad!

\- Si -responde Kenshin, mientras vuelve a guardar su katana-

\- Se parece a lo que me enseñó una vez un ninja de mi aldea sobre imbuir chakra elemental en un arma para mejorar sus habilidades de corte.

\- No te confundas, Uzumaki; si yo hiciese eso mismo con chakra elemental tendría dos problemas: primero, ese tipo de chakra no puede proyectarse a tal distancia con la misma facilidad (Naruto se dió cuenta que el sapo tenía razón, el gasto de chakra del ataque había sido apenas perceptible); segundo, si usase chakra elemental en ese ataque se aplicarían las reglas sobre resistencias de los diferentes tipos de chakra, pero al ser chakra natural el golpe resulta efectivo sin importar qué cosa o elemento de chakra se interponga.

\- ¿Igual que con las katas de los sapos, cierto?

\- Si, Uzumaki-san.

Mientras le agradecía la demostración y notando que su cuerpo se hallaba recuperado, Naruto decidió salir de la piscina para continuar con su entrenamiento, mientras trataba de despedirse infructuosamente de Gamatatsu (quien sólo dormía plácidamente mientras flotaba en las calientes aguas; el rubio no pudo evitar imaginar las piernas del pobre sobresaliendo de un tazón de sopa de ancas de rana). Luego de vestido, Kenshin le señaló al ninja que todavía le quedaba una obligación para con él, y lo llevó a almorzar.

Aprovecharía para tal vez sacarle un par de datos a su escolta sobre como realizar la técnica y ver de qué manera podría él aprovecharla.

* * *

Hatake Kakashi se dirigía con lentitud a la reunión a la que había sido convocado. Lo habían citado al mediodía, pero consideraba que los cuarenta minutos que ya llevaba de retraso estaban dentro de lo normal para lo que se esperaba de él: nunca había cambiado sus costumbres por nadie, y la persona que le esperaba era, tal vez, quien menos merecía tal delicadeza, aún cuando ocupara, ahora, la mayor dignidad de toda la aldea.

Los eventos de hace un par de horas no le habían sorprendido para nada: ni el día de retraso en la llegada del Señor Feudal y su comitiva a la aldea, ni lo acontecido en la reunión llevada a cabo entre aquél, los consejeros y los máximos líderes shinobi de la aldea. Aunque algunos de sus compañeros terminaron molestos con su actitud, conocía muy bien la reputación y recursos del recién nombrado nuevo Hokage, Shimura Danzo, el líder de Raíz, para saber que en esas circunstancias no convenía oponerse al mismo, a sabiendas que si se mostraba colaborador evitaría que el designado nuevo líder recurriese a métodos agresivos para consolidar su posición, a la vez que ganaba tiempo para que Godaime Hokage pudiese recuperarse de su condición y, eventualmente, retomase su puesto. Recientemente Shizune le había notificado que el estado de la hokage parecía mejorar levemente, por lo que la posibilidad de su total recuperación podría ser un hecho cierto, y había logrado mantener dicha información fuera del conocimiento de Danzo, por lo que sabía que contaba aún con ese recurso.

La llegada del shinobi peliplateado fue anunciada al líder de Raíz, quien lo hizo pasar a su despacho, el mismo que Kakashi había ocupado como líder provisional hasta esa misma mañana, ahora ocupado por Danzo, quien se encontraba con un par de jounin raíz que vigilaban dentro de la misma:

\- La tardanza no es un cualidad que admire en un shinobi, mucho menos cuando resultan estar a bajo mi mando, Hatake-san.

\- Lo siento, Danzo-sama -dijo el ninja copia, mientras adoptaba una postura firme, de pie frente al escritorio en que su interlocutor estaba sentado-, pero problemas con mi subordinada me demoraron más de lo que hubiese querido.

\- Si, el problema con la alumna de Tsunade, Sai me lo informó, se encontraba presente cuando todo ocurrió. Bien, podría partir informándome qué determinación tomó con ella.

\- Por lo que supe, los agredidos actuaron de manera agresiva con ella y en ningún momento se identificaron como mensajeros, además de encontrarse armados. Haruno-san sólo asumió que podrían ser atacantes, sobre todo considerando que pertenecían a otra aldea ninja, una con la que no tenemos lazos de alianza que justificasen su presencia.

\- Y cual es su opinión de todo lo ocurrido.

\- Personalmente habría procedido de otra forma, pero comprendo perfectamente el proceder de mi subordinada, sobre todo considerando que luego del último ataque las medidas de seguridad con los extraños se han vuelto mucho más exigentes.

\- Sai es de la misma opinión, Hatake-san, así que supongo que con una noche de detención y una reprimenda debería ser suficiente para dar por superado el asunto.

\- Gracias, Danzo-sama.

\- No es necesario, con la confirmación de mi cargo por los jounin de la aldea aún pendiente debo mostrarme "compasivo" con los errores de los ninjas bajo mi mando, aún más considerando las circunstancias actuales.

.

.

.

\- Si no desea nada más de mi, Señor…

\- No todavía hay algo más, pero tengo dudas de su sinceridad en este asunto, al estar usted personalmente involucrado.

Danzo mira a Kakashi sin saber si debe recurrir a ello, pero decide que no puede arriesgarse a que le entregue información falsa, así que fija su mirada en él, mientras se concentra en su ojo vendado y murmura una palabra en voz baja, procurando no sea oída por el jounin: _"Kotoamatsukami"_. Luego, viendo que el ninja copia lo mira, esperando su pregunta, y seguro que no ha descubierto su técnica, le interroga:

\- Sigo sin comprender porqué permitió al jinchuriki del zorro de nueve colas largarse de aquí.

\- Era la única solución posible, Naruto me manifestó su decisión de partir de la aldea y consideré mejor apoyarlo a oponerme a él y provocar con ello que cortase sus lazos con nosotros.

\- Comprendo, pero darle la orden de traer al traidor Uchiha con vida…

\- Personalmente no creo que Sasuke-kun sea un peligro real para la aldea, al menos no uno que no podamos controlar en caso de ser verdaderamente necesario, y Naruto está obsesionado con la idea de poder hacerlo regresar.

\- ¿Acaso usted tiene conocimiento de algo en particular sobre el desertor y su hermano muerto recientemente? ¿Algo que pudiera referirse a personas importantes de la aldea y que justificara el accionar del Uchiha contra la misma o contra esas personas?

\- No, nada diferente a la convicción de que los lazos de Sasuke-kun con Konoha son demasiado fuertes para que él los ignore, sobre todo ahora que ya ha cumplido con su venganza.

\- Veo que todavía no sabe lo que ha traído el correo secreto de Kumogakure ni la misión de los enviados que se encuentran ahora inconscientes en el hospital gracias a la señorita Haruno.

\- Desconozco esa información, Danzo-sama.

\- Ahora necesito revocar la misión dada al portador del Kyubi, a fin de lograr que regrese a la aldea. Es necesario mantenerlo vigilado.

\- ¿Supongo que no pretenderá lastimarlo de alguna manera, Danzo-sama?

\- A pesar de la imagen que en esta aldea se tiene de mi persona y mis métodos, soy lo bastante cuidadoso como para no emprenderlas contra el héroe que derrotó al líder de Akatsuki y salvó la vida de todos, al menos no sin una causa de real peso para ello. Y supongo que usted puede asegurarse que su alumno no llegue a darme ese tipo de razones.

\- Así es, Señor.

\- ¿Supongo que cuenta con alguna forma de comunicarse con su alumno o tal vez encontrarlo con prontitud, en caso de ser necesario?

\- Ninguna, Señor.

\- ¿Ninguna forma, realmente es así?

\- Si, Danzo-sama, se suponía que él me facilitaría la forma de contactarlo, pero aún no me a hecho llegar tal información, y realmente no sé si realmente llegue a hacerlo.

\- Muy descuidado de su parte, Hatake Kakashi-san. Creo que lo que se dice de usted no son sólo rumores.

\- Lo siento, Danzo-sama.

\- Bien, eso es todo, y creo que debería olvidar que me ha dicho todo ésto.

Danzo espera un momento, mientras desactiva su técnica. Luego, confiado en que Kakashi no recordará nada de lo que ha dicho, como se le ha ordenado, continúa:

\- Bien, creo que no debo involucrarlo en los planes que tengo para con Uzumaki Naruto, pero confío en que me comunique si él llega a comunicarse con usted o si llega a tener noticias de su paradero.

\- Como ordene, pero no comprendo para qué podría necesitarlo.

\- Nada particular, tan sólo poder traerlo de regreso a la aldea para protegerlo o, si es el caso, poder proporcionarle apoyo de mis anbus para que pueda completar su misión.

Kakashi no cree las comprensivas palabras del líder de Raíz, pero pretende disimular sus temores, agradeciendo la preocupación mostrada por el nuevo líder de la aldea. Luego, solicita permiso para retirarse. Antes de concedérselo, Danzo le cuenta:

\- Tal vez ya lo sepa, Hatake-san, pero hace una hora llegó un correo codificado ultra secreto de parte del Raikage de Kumogakure, con información de suma relevancia, relacionada con la misión del joven Naruto.

\- No lo sabía aún, Señor.

\- En dicha carta nos comunicó respecto de las últimas actividades delictivas de Uchiha Sasuke, en particular de un ataque del mismo a su propio hermano y su afiliación con Akatsuki.

\- ¿Sasuke-kun atacó a Killer Bee, el jinchuriki del Hachibi?

\- Obviamente un ninja de su nivel estaría enterado de la identidad verdadera del "hermano" del Raikage. La información compartida hablaba de un secuestro y probable asesinato, y pide de mi parte, como Hokage de Konoha, que declare criminal y traidor a la aldea al Uchiha, así como su inclusión en el libro bingo, lo que obviamente he aprobado y así se ha comunicado ya a las otras aldeas ninjas. Los ninjas que llegaron (y que fueron atacados por la alumna de la Hokage) eran mensajeros que venían a recabar información clasificada sobre la personalidad y técnicas del desertor Uchiha, a fin de facilitar su caza, información que les será proporcionada apenas se recuperen de sus lesiones.

\- Supongo que es lo correcto.

\- Tsunade fue demasiado tolerante con ese mocoso Uchiha, y ahora pagamos las consecuencias de su debilidad. Afortunadamente los crímenes del Uchiha servirán para un propósito mayor: el Raikage a organizado una reunión de los líderes de las cinco grandes naciones ninja para crear una fuerza capaz de dar caza al criminal Uchiha, así como a los restantes miembros de la organización terrorista Akatsuki. La reunión será en un lugar secreto, partiré mañana mismo. Confío en que las cosas se mantendrán en orden durante mi ausencia.

\- Entonces no podrá organizarse la asamblea de jounin que tendría que ratificarle en el cargo de Hokage.

\- No creo que sea necesaria. Una vez que logre poner a la aldea a la cabeza de la operación para destruir Akatsuki, dicho logro me dará la legitimidad que sé muchos de los jounin de la aldea no quieren reconocerme. Y así, finalmente, nadie negará mi derecho a ser Rokudaime Hokage, como debió haber sido hace mucho tiempo.

Luego de decir lo anterior, despide al ninja copia, quien sale preocupado de la reunión que acaba de tener.

Una vez sólo con sus guardianes, uno de ellos le pregunta a su líder si no será mejor asegurar su posición en la aldea y enviar sólo un representante a la reunión de los kages, pero Danzo le dice que necesita demostrar su nuevo estatus a los líderes de la otras aldeas ocultas, así como dejar claro que Konoha, siendo la fuerza ninja más grande de todas, no se dejará sobrepasar por las ambiciones que puedan tener las otras aldeas, menos aún por las pretenciones de liderazgo del Raikage.

Mientras prepara su partida, ordena que entretanto regresa de su viaje la Torre Hokage sea levantada, como primera prioridad. También ordena el envío de un equipo especial, liderado por Mitarashi Anko, para dar casa al discípulo de Orochimaru, Yakushi Kabuto, así como de un par de equipos anbu raíz para rastrear y devolver, aún a la fuerza, a Uzumaki Naruto a la aldea.

* * *

Luego de una comida relajada junto a Kenshin-gama, compuesta por fruta y unos onigiris rellenos de vegetales, cortesía de la hermana del sapo, de quién, para molestia del espadachín, Naruto se refirió originalmente como la bella novia de su anfitrión (creyendo así alagar al rudo sapo) y por lo cual se ganó una feroz mirada del mismo, el rubio pudo dejar tan incómoda compañía para retomar su entrenamiento.

Decidido a evitar a los espectadores que se habían reunido el día anterior, buscó el campo de entrenamiento más alejado, casi en los límites del territorio sapo, en donde solían entrenar los guerreros de mayor tamaño (y que, por lo mismo, eran lugares evitados por los sapos más pequeños, por temor a ser aplastados por los mismos durante sus combates). Allí, sólo, se enfocó en pulir sus ataques más poderosos, además de tratar de lograr el jutsu de entrenamiento de su padre.

Los resultados de su práctica mañanera con el Rasengan lo dejaron plenamente satisfecho, sin presentar problema alguno para replicar lo hecho, con una velocidad incluso mayor a la conseguida en formar el ataque con ayuda de sus clones. El Odama Rasengan fue todavía mejor de lo esperado, consiguiendo un impacto concentrado y un cráter de varios metros de diámetro. Su taijutsu, incluídas las katas de sapo, tenía el mayor nivel que jamás hubiese tenido -como tuvieron la desdicha de comprobar los casi cien clones contra los que lo practicó-. Pero las dos últimas técnicas le ocasionaron problemas inesperados.

Enormemente satisfecho y confiado por su práctica previa, se animó a intentar la técnica de entrenamiento que había leído en el pergamino de su padre: una especie de clon de sombra "supercargado", capaz de resistir golpes y contestar ataques con una fuerza igual a la de su invocador.

Siempre supo que el problema de los clones de sombra, en su caso particular, era la debilidad que mostraban en caso de ser impactados, en donde el hecho de no contar con materia alguna que les diese masa los hacía reventar como globos al golpearlos con fuerza suficiente. Satisfecho al principio con el rendimiento de sus clones, nunca se había planteado la posibilidad de poder crear bunshin con algún material sólido, como los clones de agua que había visto crear a Zabuza o los de madera de Yamato-taicho, los que eran mucho más versátiles que los kage bunshin para prácticar contra ellos. Luego, cuando quiso aprenderlos, descubrió que necesitaba afinidad elemental con el chakra que formaba la materia de dichos clones para poder darles forma, y su afinidad elemental propia, el elemento viento, no servía para crear objetos sólidos. O al menos así lo creía, hasta que leyó las notas dejadas por Yondaime Hokage.

El Cuarto, cuyas afinidades elementales eran rayo y viento, afrontaba los mismos problemas que él para crear clones con masa. Pero a diferencia suya, no se había rendido ante esa adversidad y había logrado crear un jutsu de clones de sombra especial, dando al clon creado una "sustancia" de elemento rayo y viento, conteniendo ambos en un campo de su propio chakra primario con la forma exterior del clon. Allí, el chakra elemental súper concentrado (en niveles aún mayores al presente en jutsus como, por ejemplo, el rasen shuriken) le daba al clon la masa necesaria para soportar largas sesiones de entrenamiento sin "romperse" a los primeros golpes. Además, como un extra, el clon así creado rompía su vínculo de estado con su creador por lo que, por ejemplo, podría Naruto adoptar su forma de combate con la túnica de chakra del Kyubi mientras el clon lo enfrentaba con el modo sennin. La técnica tenía sólo tres problemas: el primero, que por su complejidad sólo podía ser creado uno (o al menos el Cuarto se había encontrado con ese límite en su creación); el segundo, que la sobrecarga de chakra elemental en el clon sobre exigía la impresión mental del proceso de creación del kage bunshin, lo que hacía que al ser disuelto dicho clon la información y experiencia acumulada por el mismo simplemente se perdían; y, el tercero y más importante problema, el clon creado en tales condiciones resultaba ser un bomba con patas, ya que literalmente almacenaba la fuerza de decenas de ataques elementales en él, por lo que siempre existía el riesgo de que si se creaba con una capa externa demasiado frágil o si se le impactaba con un ataque demasiado potente (sobre todo en los primeros minutos de creado, cuando aún no gastaba sus reservas de chakra elemental) estallara en una hecatombe de fuego explosivo y escombros -palabras de advertencia escritas por su propio padre como nota al pie de donde explicaba como lograr la técnica-. Confiado en que podría evitar tan catastróficas consecuencias, Naruto se decidió a probar si podía lograr tan impresionante jutsu.

Eligió hacerlos de elemento viento, que era el que mejor se le daba. Ni el primero ni el segundo lograron mantener la forma y se desmoronaron al no contener suficiente chakra para mantener su forma. El tercero se desgarró por la fuerza del chakra elemental imbuido en él. El cuarto, mas cargado y con una cubierta más resistente, sólo pudo dar unos pasos antes de que el chakra de viento en él lo deformara, haciendo que el mismo se escapara por las partes más delgadas de la cubierta del clon. Frustrado, comprendió el motivo por el que su padre había recurrido a dos tipos de chakras elementales para crearlos: las dos fuerzas elementales se contrarrestarían dentro del clon, dándole estabilidad al moverse.

Finalmente, eligió mezclar su viento con elemento fuego, que consideraba se le daba bastante bien. La mezcla, al contrario de lo que pensó en un momento, funcionó de buena manera: los dos chakras no se anulaban ni se potenciaban, sino que mantenían un equilibrio tal que lograban perfectamente el objetivo de dotar de masa a ese cuerpo clonado. Él único problema que pudo notar fue que debió inyectar al clon de una mucho mayor cantidad de chakra de la que había estimado, luego de sus primeros intentos. Pero sus esfuerzos se vieron enormemente recompensados: el clon, una copia perfecta de si mismo, estaba dotado de una firmeza más que evidente, y los primeros golpes intercambiados con fuerza eran prueba evidente de su superior resistencia. Ni sus mentes ni sus chakras estaban conectados, por lo que realmente era un reto enfrentarse a él. Y así fue durante los primeros dos minutos… luego vino el desastre.

Feliz con el buen resultado de su experimento, Naruto se enfrentó a su recién creado clon de sombras elemental con verdadera fuerza, poniendo todo en cada golpe y recibiendo una respuesta igualmente contundente del mismo, orgulloso de verse reflejado en su creación. Pero una potente patada en pleno estómago de su contrincante, dada después de esquivar un puñetazo demoledor del clon dirigido a su rostro, provocó una rotura en la superficie del mismo, lo que provocó una explosión de gigantescas dimensiones: el rubio shinobi fue lanzado a casi un kilómetro de distancia del centro de la explosión, la que dejó un cráter de más de cien metros de diámetro y casi diez de profundidad.

Junto con sorprenderse por la resistencia de sus nuevas ropas, las que sólo tenían unas manchas de tierra, así como del hecho de que nadie viniese a averiguar el motivo de una explosión de tal magnitud (lo que atribuyó a que seguramente los sapos que practicaban en ese lugar en particular hacían ruidos semejantes en sus peleas), se decidió, con sumo cuidado, a hacer un par de pruebas: creó otro clon elemental, y poniéndose a una distancia segura, le ordeno des-invocarse, esperando una explosión similar a la anterior, pero sólo consiguió una onda de choque, producto de la dispersión violenta del chakra comprimido en el clon, pero nada ni remotamente parecido al daño provocado con anterioridad. La segunda prueba, con un clon elemental similar, al que atacó con uno de los dos kunais que tenía, al que añadió chakra futon para hacerlo más penetrante (ya que el intento de lanzarlo tal cual al clon falló miserablemente por la resistencia del mismo), provocó una explosión como la primera, la que resistió a duras penas en su posición de lanzamiento, a casi quinientos metros de la misma.

O sea, la conclusión era que el clon de sombra elemental servía muy bien como caballo de Troya, pero era inútil como bomba controlada, y un riesgo enorme como pareja de entrenamiento. Probablemente el Cuarto había logrado la manera de manejar ese riesgo, pero el pergamino no explicaba como, y dudaba que Kakashi-sensei hubiese siquiera intentado lo que decía sobre ese jutsu porque o ya estaría muerto o nunca le habría facilitado dicho manual, por el riesgo que implicaba.

Dejando la solución del último problema para más tarde intentó, ya con el último kunai que le quedaba, replicar el corte proyectado con chakra natural que le había mostrado Kenshin-gama más temprano, pero su primer intento fue el único, ya que el arma metálica simplemente se desmoronó en su mano, incapaz de resistir la presión del poderoso chakra añadido.

Llevaba dos buenas (el rasengan y su taijutsu) y dos malas (el clon elemental y el corte de chakra natural), así que esperaba que sus pruebas con el _futon: rasen shuriken_ le permitiese una suma final favorable para ese extraño día de práctica. Pero fue un poco de ambas: al final de la práctica pudo comprobar que su límite eran cinco rasen shuriken antes de agotar su chakra natural, pero los primeros intentados habían sido un rotundo fracaso, ya que cometió el error de inyectar el chakra elemental de la misma manera que su chakra base, y en vez de tomar su forma habitual, el ataque simplemente permaneció como un rasengan normal, con el elemento viento contenido en el centro de la misma. Al tratar de atacar con ese rasen defectuoso (con sumo cuidado, aún recordaba los efectos que habían tenido sobre su propio cuerpo los primeros rasen shuriken que usó, cuando aún no sabía recurrir al chakra natural para darle la estabilidad suficiente como para lanzarlo a distancia) no pudo conseguir que su impacto causara la habitual destrucción del golpear, pero lo que pasó con la roca con que lo impactó no fue nada que esperara: atravesó las paredes del ataque sin sufrir daño, pero aquella parte que alcanzó el centro de aquel "rasengan de viento", fue… raro…

Decidió no darle mayor importancia por el momento, y concentrarse en lograr el ataque como se supone debía ser, lo que consiguió con unas pequeñas correcciones en la forma de añadir el chakra elemental.

* * *

Mientras meditaba en el resultado de todas sus experiencias de la tarde Fukasaku-gama llegó al lugar en que se encontraba, sorprendido de encontrarlo en aquel lugar, ya que suponía -como todos en los alrededores del Monte Myoboku- que se encontrarían entrenando allí los soldados de Gamabunta (por el ruido y las explosiones que se escuchaban desde lejos). Al verlo llegar, Naruto decidió que sería buen momento para tomarse un descanso.

El anciano sapo aprovechó de comentarle que ya había arreglado todo respecto a los mensajeros que necesitaba el joven rubio para poder mantenerse en contacto con sus compañeros en Konoha (o con quien quisiese). Habiendo logrado la atención de Naruto, realizó los sellos necesarios e hizo aparecer el pergamino donde se signaban las invocaciones y dos pequeños sapos idénticos, un poco más altos que él, pero con la figura habitual de los sapos, de piel perfectamente lisa y rostro puntiagudo, de color negro brillante con trazas amarillas, verdes y rojas igual de brillantes, que portaban una especie de mochila de cuerda en sus espaldas, con cuatro tubos contenedores de madera sin marcas y, sujeto en un cinturón negro a sus cinturas, un par de sais como armamento defensivo. Al verlos, el shinobi no puede evitar preguntar:

\- Ojii, ¿acaso esos sapos son venenosos?

\- ¿Lo dices por los colores, cierto?

\- Obvio, si es cosa de nada más verlos.

\- No te preocupes, su color no es nada más que para alejar a posibles depredadores.

\- Que bien, pero ¿porqué están aquí?

\- Estos son los mensajeros que te conseguí. Lo pensé mucho, después de la pérdida del último que enviamos a Konoha, de quien nunca supimos lo que pasó con él. No es seguro, pero tal vez haya alguien que quiera evitar que te comuniques con la aldea, y todos los otros mensajeros disponibles dependen de los pozos encantados de sapo para moverse, por lo que es fácil emboscarlos. Pero éstos mensajeros no tienen ese problema.

\- Pero son dos…

\- Siempre viajan juntos, están altamente entrenados y en camuflaje, pueden hacerse virtualmente invisibles y son mortales con sus armas, y lo mejor de todo es que saben auto invocarse a donde necesiten ir, no dependen de las pozas o de otros.

\- ¿Y porqué no me los habían presentado antes?

\- Porque son demasiado valiosos. Están entrenados para mensajes de alta gravedad o en territorio en guerra; sólo entregan sus mensajes a su destinatario, cuando el mismo se encuentra alejado de la vista de todos, y no pueden ser engañados ni por disfraces ni por genjutsus. Tuve que cobrar algunos favores con las cabezas de familia de sapos para que autorizaran el que pudieras usarlos e incluso eso no habría sido posible si no figuraras en el pergamino sagrado como miembro de la familia de Gamabunta.

\- Bien, entonces estaría solucionado, puedo aprovechar de mandarle recado a Kakashi-sensei.

\- Espera, primero hay que anotar sus nombres en el pergamino de las invocaciones. Pero debo advertirte que sus servicios son costosos.

\- ¿Qué tanto?

\- Una moneda de plata por cada mensaje y su respuesta, y cobran por adelantado.

\- ¿En serio?

\- Nunca han fallado en entregar sus mensajes, así que tienen ese privilegio.

Aceptando esas condiciones, Naruto ve como el anciano escribe el nombre de los correos en el pergamino ( _"Hermanos Dokugama"_ ) y hace que el rubio haga una pequeña marca de sangre sobre dicha nota, dando fe de su aceptación.

Ansioso por probar a sus nuevas invocaciones, el anciano le enseña los sellos para realizar la invocación, la que no necesita sangre y puede ser replicada por aquellos a quien él autorice para convocarlos, pero sólo para mandarle mensajes a él mismo. Naruto le insiste al abuelo sapo para regresar a la cabaña a escribirle un mensaje a su maestro, pero en ese mismo instante uno de los sapos saca del tubo que se encuentra más abajo de su mochila papel y lápiz y se los facilita, mientras espera que escriba. El anciano le instruye al respecto: _"la nota no necesita llevar nombre, basta que al momento de entregar el mensaje te concentres en la persona que lo debe recibir y el lugar en el que debería encontrarse, y los hermanos Dokugama llevarán tu mensaje a su destino"_. Al terminar de escribir, entrega la carta al mensajero, indicando que la persona que lo va a recibir, Hatake Kakashi, de Konoha, esta autorizado para usar sus servicios. Entonces ve el segundo sapo mensajero, que espera con la mano extendida; al ver que Naruto no reacciona, Fukasaku saca una moneda de plata de sus ropas y se la da al sapo, quien la guarda en el mismo tuvo de su mochila donde el primer sapo llevaba guardados el papel y lápiz. Una vez pagados, el primer sapo guarda el mensaje en uno de sus tubos libres y ambos desaparecen en una nube de humo.

Al ver marchar a los mensajeros sapos, Naruto le pide al anciano que por favor le lleve con algún armero donde pueda reponer sus herramientas ninjas, así como conseguir una espada con la que pueda prácticas lo que Kenshin-gama le ha enseñado. El armero está bien surtido, ya que hay muchos sapos de tamaño similar a Naruto que utilizan su mercancía. Además de un set completo de shirikens de cuatro puntas y kunais, el shinobi compra una espada wakizashi, mientras el sapo armero le explica que esas armas, al ser forjadas para su uso por los sapos, no tienen problemas para su uso con chakra natural en ellas.

Siendo ya casi las siete de la tarde, joven y anciano deciden regresar a la cabaña para la cena y el descanso nocturno.

* * *

La respuesta de Kakashi-sensei llega cuando Naruto se encuentra a la mesa, junto a Fukasaku-ojii y Shima-obaa, terminando ya la cena de aquel día. Ansioso por noticias, el rubio se disculpa y, agradeciendo la comida, se levanta para poder recibir el correo llevado por los eficientes sapos mensajeros:

" _Naruto:_

 _Te agradezco que te acordaras de un servidor, pero tus sapos me han dado un susto de muerte, ya que me han encontrado cuando entraba a mi casa (ya la reconstruyeron, ¿genial, verdad?). Pensé que podrían ser asesinos y los he atacado, pero el par resultó bastante hábil en esquivar, y cuando me iba ya a poner serio, sharingan incluído, me enrostraron tu nota. Así que me tocó disculparme con ellos (y sabes bien que eso no se me da para nada)._

 _Las cosas aquí se han puesto color de hormiga: tenemos un nuevo Hokage, y no, no soy yo. Sé que debes recordarlo, Shimura Danzo, el jefe de Sai, no hubo forma de evitar que convenciese al Feudal de nombrarlo. Al menos aún no ha hecho ninguna barbaridad de las que se podrían esperar de él, pero hay novedades graves que sé te interesarán._

 _Primero: formalmente tu misión ha sido revocada, pero no te preocupes, que mientras no te hallen para comunicártelo tus órdenes siguen vigentes; pensé que trataría de sacarme a la fuerza tu ubicación, pero cuando me citó esta tarde a su oficina sólo me pidió que le avisara si te comunicabas, pero afortunadamente no me indicó un plazo para ello, así que me creo autorizado para tardar un par de semanas en contarle que ya me escribiste._

 _Segundo: hay problemas, parece que Sasuke-kun se alió con Akatsuki y atacó de manera grave a ninjas de Kumogakure, por lo que el nuevo Hokage ha autorizado su incorporación al libro bingo como ninja renegado, con todo lo que eso significa. Asi que es mejor que te apures en encontrarlo, y ten cuidado si te encuentras con ninjas de la aldea en tu misión, principalmente si son anbu raíz._

 _Tercero: va a haber una reunión de kages para tratar el asunto de Sasuke-kun, en la capital del País del Hierro, en ocho días. Si nuestra oveja descarriada realmente tiene algún tipo de alianza con Akatsuki y el enmascarado, lo más seguro es que se aparezca por esos lares. Logré sacarle esa información a un anbu raíz con mucho esfuerzo con mi sharingan, pero lo más seguro es que Akatsuki ya sepa todo sobre dicha reunión (y, por lo mismo, Sasuke también). Usa bien lo que te he dicho, y cuando encuentres a mi alumno rebelde dale una nalgada de mi parte._

 _A todo esto, aprovecho de contarte que ya toda la aldea sabe lo de tu boda con Hyuga Hinata, así como la identidad de tus padres. El escándalo fue menor del que esperaba, la mayoría de la gente ha aceptado bastante bien tu historia de amor con la princesa Hyuga y justifican sin problemas tu partida de la aldea. Lo de tus padres fue aceptado sin mayor cuestionamiento, incluso señalan que era obvio que el héroe de Konoha fuese hijo de gente de tanta importancia y talento, como si no pudiese haber sido de otra manera. Entre tus compañeros, la mayoría no puso problemas con la noticia, salvo por la sorpresa inicial (extrañamente, ni Kurenai-san ni los compañeros de equipo de Hinata hicieron mayor escándalo, como si supiesen algo de todo lo ocurrido). Las únicas excepciones han sido Lee-kun, que me pidió entre lágrimas que te dijera que lo disculparas por su atrevimiento durante el funeral, que de haberlo sabido no se habría atrevido a tanto; la pequeña Hanabi, que le responde a todos los que se acercan a consolarla y felicitarla por su parentesco con el héroe de la aldea que eres un miserable y que apenas te vea te va a castrar con sus propias manos (precoz la muchacha, eh); y Sakura-chan, que llegó a reclamarme que yo le había ocultado todo, que había hecho el ridículo, que eras un miserable que no había sido capaz de decirle nada y la habías dejado actuar como una tonta y exigiendo a gritos saber si alguien había visto cuando se despidió de ti. Tuve que jurarle que los guardias de la puerta habían venido a quejarse que los había echado de sus puestos cuando te fuiste, así que nadie había estado cerca._

 _Sea lo que sea que le hayas hecho a Sakura-chan, debo decirte que la ha tenido furiosa todo el día, e incluso llegó a golpear a un equipo de shinobis mensajeros de Kumo que tuvieron la desgraciada suerte de encontrársela y portarse groseros con ella. No te preocupes, esos pobres sobrevivirán a sus heridas y Sai fue lo suficientemente amable como para justificar la conducta de su compañera con su jefe, el Hokage, así que no se esperan consecuencias de todo este lio (salvo, claro, que probablemente te mate cuando vuelva a verte)._

 _Tsunade-sama presenta una leve mejoría, así que espero poder contarte en un futuro próximo sobre su total mejoría. Pero no esperes que sea pronto, que tus sapos asesinos ya me explicaron los costes de su servicio y Naruto, te estimo, pero no tanto como para gastar una moneda de plata cada vez que quiera contarte novedades. Así que de ti va a depender el mantenerte comunicado._

 _Suerte y mucho cuidado_

 _Kakashi"_

* * *

En una isla remota, en medio de un inmenso y calmado lago, Konan había construído una sepultura en piedra y madera ornamentada, en cuyo interior ahora descansaban los cuerpos sin vida de sus amigos, Yahiko y Nagato, cubiertos de coloridas flores de origami, ofrenda de la superviviente de su grupo a sus perdidos compañeros.

Había confiado en que la lejanía los mantuviese lejos de las garras de Madara, aquel que odiaba con intensidad por haberse servido de ellos, de sus sueños, y los había llevado a ese trágico final, dejándola sola, con los muertos como única compañía.

Pero sabía que existía la amenaza de que el traicionado líder verdadero de Akatsuki, el usurpador de la creación de su amor, fuese tras ellas o tras los restos de los caídos, y había fraguado un plan que creía suficiente para eliminar de una vez por todas la sombra que se había cernido sobre sus vidas, matando su sueño.

Pero la llegada de Tobi, cuyo chakra pudo sentir apenas emergió en los alrededores del monumento fúnebre, contaminando con su presencia la santidad de aquel lugar apartado del mundo, le pillaba en un momento inoportuno, cuando las preparaciones para su trampa final aún se encontraban lejos de ser finalizadas. Con menos del quince por ciento de sus preparaciones concluídas, no podría ya confiar en poder llevar a cabo su plan infalible.

Tenía la opción de huir, pero se negaba a abandonar a la codicia del invasor los venerados cuerpos allí resguardados, por lo que se incorporó del lugar en que se encontraba sentada, creando con su cuerpo y chakra los papeles sellados necesarios para su ya inservible trampa y se preparó para la lucha: ella no estaba indefensa, y le enseñaría al enmascarado la fuerza que ocultaba y que nunca nadie había visto realmente, porque siempre tuvo a su lado a Nagato para pelear sus batallas. Pero esta pelea era de ella, y haría tronar el cielo y temblar las aguas con esa fuerza, aun si aquél enfrentamiento le significaba tener que rendir su vida. Pero no retrocedería, y con su sacrificio allanaría el camino del heredero de la voluntad de Yahiko y Nagato, el rubio shinobi de Konoha.

Salío fuera del recinto funerario, alzando la vista al enemigo que se encontraba flotando a la distancia. _"Madara…"_ fue lo único que dijo la peliazul, mientras desplegaba sus alas de papel, disponiéndose para el inminente combate.

El sol de la tarde comenzaba su caída sobre el ocaso, mientras el cielo y las agua se encontraban en calma, a la espera de teñirse de fuego y sangre.


	10. Chapter 10

Siendo ya plena tarde, Tobi había decidido aparecer ante Konan a fin de poder recuperar aquello que le pertenecía. Zetsu apenas le había avisado la ubicación de la kunoichi en fuga, además de contarle del recinto en que se encontraba y del hecho de que aparentemente se había establecido en aquel lugar, sola.

En un principio, al enmascarado le sorprendió el lugar donde ella se encontraba: en vez de escoger como su escondite la misma aldea de Amegakure, en donde seguramente contaría con el apoyo de los muchos ninjas de la propia aldea escondida en caso de querer oponerse a sus designios, había ido a ocultarse en un lago deshabitado, lejos de cualquier rastro de civilización, ubicado en una región fronteriza del País de la Lluvia con el País del Fuego. Su ubicación le permitía contar con un clima mucho más calmado que en el interior del país, donde la lluvia era un elemento permanente del paisaje; aquí, en cambio, brillaba el sol por todo lo alto. Luego, al ver el paraje y la pequeña isla en medio del lago, así como la estructura levantada, lo comprendió: la desertora no había querido que los cuerpos de sus compañeros descansaran en un lugar tan deprimente como la aldea de Amegakure.

Aquel soleado lugar no era más que un mausoleo.

" _Perfecto"_ , pensó el enmascarado, _"así no tendré que buscar un lugar para dejar su cadáver cuando termine con ella"_.

Al momento, y sin necesidad de hacerse notar, pudo ver a la kunoichi salir del recinto fúnebre, aún con su tenida de Akatsuki sobre ella, mientras lo miraba a la distancia y desplegaba sus alas. Tobi calculó la distancia que los separaba, casi trescientos metros, pensando si convenía aproximarse con un kamui y acabarla de un sólo golpe o si darle la oportunidad de recapacitar sobre su traición y unirse nuevamente a sus filas. Tal vez podría convencerla de volver al redil, como lo hizo con Nagato hace ya bastante tiempo. Pero no contaba con que sería la misma Konan la que daría el primer paso, elevándose al cielo para, una vez allí, disgregar su cuerpo en multitud de hojas de papel para volver a fusionarse, casi al instante, a sólo diez metros de donde él estaba, flotando sobre el agua, mientras él aún permanecía de pie parado sobre la misma con ayuda de su chakra.

Con mirada fría y voz cortante, la peliazul se dirigió al intruso:

\- Vete, Madara, no tienes nada que hacer aquí.

\- Siento lo ocurrido, pero nada justifica tu pequeño escape.

\- Yo también lo siento, pero no tuve forma de hacerte llegar mi renuncia al grupo, maldito usurpador.

\- ¿Usurpador? Un palabra algo fuerte para alguien tan insignificante.

\- Te llamo por lo que eres, y no entiendo que pretendes viniendo a buscar a alguien que dices ser tan insignificante. Seguro tienes alguna guerra que provocar, personas que engañar o vidas que destruir.

\- Tantos años apoyándote en Pain te dió una falsa sensación de fuerza, niñita, pero la verdad es que no eres nada sin él; ¿porqué tendría yo que interesarme en tí por otro motivo que no fuese para matarte? Pero soy generoso, y en recuerdo del aprecio que tenía por Nagato estoy más que dispuesto en aceptarte de regreso en el grupo.

\- Si a eso viniste pierdes tu tiempo, Madara. Si no fuese porque servías a los propósitos de Pain nunca habría aceptado ayudarte en nada.

\- Creo que estás algo confundida sobre quien mandaba a quien…

\- No me creas ignorante, maldito. Nagato siempre fue consciente de que pretendías tan sólo utilizarnos a todos nosotros. Siento si nuestra actitud te hizo pensar algo diferente, pero no fuimos y no soy sirviente tuya. Ahora dime a qué has venido.

\- Tu amigo muerto tiene algo que me pertenece y lo quiero de vuelta.

\- No tenemos nada tuyo; al contrario, el único ladrón aquí has sido siempre tú: primero con nuestros sueños, y luego con el grupo que nosotros formamos.

\- Lo siento, Konan, pero no pretendo extenderme en un conversación inútil sobre de quién es el mérito de todo lo logrado. Tan sólo quiero esos ojos prestados de vuelta…

\- ¿Prestados? Insolente, tan sólo quieres apropiarte de la fuerza de Nagato.

\- Una fuerza que nunca fue realmente de él, aunque reconozco que blandió esa espada que le facilité de una manera magistral durante todos estos años. Perdona mi insistencia, pero me urge tener esos ojos de vuelta, los necesito para completar mi plan. Es una verdadera lástima que mi necesidad no se extienda hacia tus habilidades… o tu vida…

Sin esperar más, Tobi hace aparecer su sharingan y se desvanece en un rápido kamui, para reaparecer a medio metro de Konan, en el aire, llevando en su mano derecho una estaca larga de metal, la que clava directamente en el pecho de la kunoichi, quien sin siquiera alcanzar a defenderse se desploma en caída libre, hasta que estando a centímetros de la superficie del lago de disgrega en una mar de papeles, que se esfuman en el aire. Lejos, en la orilla de la isla en el centro del lago, reaparece re-ensamblándose la peliazul. No se ve herida alguna en su pecho: lo ha engañado con uno de sus clones de papel. Mientras el enmascarado cae del aire a la superficie del agua, la kunoichi forma unos sellos, a la vez que sus alas se disuelven para servir de material a sus creaciones de papel: " _jutsu de origami: copias de origami_ ".

Mientras la estaca se hunde en el lago, Tobi, ya de pie sobre las aguas, observa el resultado de la técnica de la kunoichi: cuatro copias perfectas, pero con la mirada vacía, aparecen frente a ella; Kisame, con su espada Samehada desenvainada; Kakuzu, con su tenida sin mangas y sus extremidades semi-desprendidas; Hidan, portando su enorme guardaña doble con cadena; Sasori, con la figura de su marioneta Hiruko. Todos, salvo Kakuzu, vistiendo sus túnicas de Akatsuki. Tres se lanzan a la carrera sobre la superficie del lago, al ataque del enmascarado, mientras la copia de Sasori permanece frente a su invocadora, haciendo guardia; Konan tan solo se sienta, detrás del marionetista, mientras concentra su chakra.

Mientras lucha por esquivar los ataques de los Akatsuki copiados Tobi puede sentir el aumento del chakra de la kunoichi, mientras observa como de sus ya regeneradas alas blancas, extendidas, surgen innumerables hojas de papel que se desprenden de ellas cual si fueran plumas, para ser inmediatamente absorbidas por el cuerpo de Konan, fusionándose con ella: resulta evidente que se está fortaleciendo a ella misma y que esas figuras de origami no son más que distracciones para concederle tiempo.

Las copias son muy fuertes, y su composición tan resistente e invulnerable como el cuerpo de la propia Konan. El enmascarado primero trata de superarlos con su taijutsu, pero la habilidad de las copias neutraliza todas sus posibilidades, y los incontables golpes que recibe de los tres lo hacen retroceder cada vez más. Molesto, hace aparecer con su kamui un par de espadas anchas, con la esperanza que sus hojas, reforzadas con su propio chakra, puedan dañar a los atacantes de papel.

Aunque las hojas de sus metálicas armas le dan algo de espacio, la propia espada de Kisame y la guardaña de Hidan, manejadas con maestría por sus usuarios, como si fuesen los verdaderos, detienen sin problema sus golpes. Incluso, cuando logra hacerles algún rasguño a las copias, el papel que las forma se regenera casi instantáneamente. Kakuzu observa el duelo de armas a la distancia hasta que, en el momento en que Tobi retrocede para esquivar un ataque doble que parecían querer partir en dos al líder de Akatsuki, lanzado simultáneamente por Kisame y Hidan, aprovecha de sujetar al enmascarado extendiendo sus brazos con los inumerables hilos que forman su cuerpo para luego, sujeto de él, acercarlo raudamente hacia donde los portadores armados lo esperan para rematarlo desde direcciones opuestas. En el último momento, Tobi desvanece su cuerpo, a fin de que los dos Akatsuki de papel se ataquen con sus armas, atravesándose el uno al otro. Pero la victoria del enmascarado no es tal, ya que las copias se regeneran de los graves daños que se han infligido entre ellas, y la pelea continúa.

Tobi ha podido percatarse que las copias en papel no son controladas por Konan, quien se encuentra concentrada en su jutsu de creación de papel, así como tampoco están coordinadas entre ellas. También se da cuenta de el porqué Konan los ha elegidos a ellos para crearlos: sus copias no pueden replicar los ataques de chakra o nijutsus de los originales, sólo atacar como si fuesen muñecos, con nada más que ataques físicos (a excepción de los que el propio papel pueda recrear, como las armas o los hilos corporales). Por último, resulta claro que, a pesar de su evidente invulnerabilidad, el chakra con que han sido formados se agota, y que más pronto de lo que pensaba las figuras de papel terminarán desmoronándose.

Luego de casi cinco minutos de pelea incesante, las copias dan señales de estar cerca del límite de su resistencia. Aprovechándose de ello, Tobi logra esquivar las armas de Hidan y Kakuzu y, mientras esquiva los hilos corporales de la copia del inmortal de Takigakure que se despliegan como una nube alrededor del mismo, usa sus espadas para cortar las extremidades y la cabeza de la copia, la que estando en el límite de agotamiento de su chakra simplemente se hunde en el agua, despedazada. Mientras eso acontece, el enmascarado se gira hacia las dos copias restantes y, mientras esquiva sendos ataques de las mismas, les sujeta los brazos atacantes a cada uno con una mano, inmovilizando sus armas, para luego rociarlos con fuego que expulsa desde su boca a corta distancia; luego de unos segundos en que las copias luchan por soltarse del agarre del portador del sharingan terminan sucumbiendo a las llamas, consumiéndose ambas totalmente.

Observa nuevamente a Konan: las copias lo han alejado aún más de ella; está ahora a casi ochocientos metros, una distancia en que no puede distinguirla bien con sus ojos. Descarta aproximarse a ella con un kamui (ya ha usado muchas veces esa técnica con unas simples copias y debe ser precavido con lo que puede estar preparando la kunoichi), así que extrae un kunai de sus ropas y decide hacer su aproximación a pie, corriendo a alta velocidad sobre la superficie del lago para atacarla. Cuando se encuentra ya a menos de doscientos metros, puede ver que Konan sigue en la misma posición, haciendo lo que sea que está haciendo, y que la copia de Sasori sigue inmóvil frente a ella, haciéndole guardia. Con su vista concentrada en su blanco y su sharingan funcionando a plena capacidad, acorta los últimos metros de su frenética carrera, listo para esquivar a Hiruko y dar el golpe fatal a la peliazul. En los últimos diez metros antes de alcanzar su blanco llega a la posición de Sasori, quien simplemente se queda inmóvil, dejándolo pasar sin siquiera hacer el intento de detenerlo. Confiado en que la copia carece de órdenes o chakra para oponérsele, se lanza los últimos dos metros, buscando degollar a la kunoichi, quien aún permanece con sus ojos cerrados, sin reaccionar al inminente ataque. Tobi se ve ya victorioso.

Pero de la nada, en una explosión de humo aparece Sasori en su marioneta, interponiendo el grueso escudo de la misma como una barrera que detiene el ataque del enmascarado, mientras el kunai que pretendía utilizar contra la peliazul se rompe al chocar contra la dura coraza. Hiruko comienza su ataque, y allí comprende Tobi, finalmente, porqué aquél había sido el escogido por la invocadora como su última defensa. A diferencia de las otras copias, enfrentarse a este Sasori es casi como enfrentar al verdadero, salvo por la ausencia del veneno con que el original impregnaba sus ataques, pero el resto es idéntico: su impenetrable coraza; su poderosa y afilada cola; las cuchillas en sus manos y pies; las agujas senbon que salen disparadas de su boca y otros escondrijos; una verdadera máquina de matar, toda hecha tan sólo de papel y chakra. Y sólo empeora cuando, en medio de la pelea, surge desde el interior de la marioneta una copia del verdadero Sasori, armado con sus cuchillas corporales y sin el punto débil que era su núcleo de chakra, coordinándose a la perfección con Hiruko: la marioneta con sus ataques a distancia, el de la Arena Roja peleando casi cuerpo a cuerpo.

A pesar de todo, Tobi sabe que las resistentes copias no son invencibles, pero el tiempo que están ganando para su invocadora le preocupa. Con dificultad logra esquivar los ataques coordinados, debiendo incluso recurrir al kamui cuando, por sorpresa, Sasori logra golpearlo y empujarlo dentro de Hiruko, a fin de acabarlo con las cuchillas-trampa de la tenebrosa marioneta. Pero a pesar de todas las dificultades que enfrenta en su pelea ante las dos copias el enmascarado logra, en todo momento, mantenerse a no más de doscientos metros de la artista del papel, acortando la distancia cada vez que el par de atacantes lo tratan de alejar, mientras espera la oportunidad para su ataque contra ella. Pero tal oportunidad simplemente no se quiere presentar.

Por primera vez, desde que la conoció, Tobi reconoce para si la terrible habilidad y superiores recursos de la tenaz kunoichi, la última superviviente de los fundadores de Akatsuki.

Después de otros largos y extenuantes minutos de esquivar y pegar, Tobi logra finalmente destrozar la copia de Sasori, quien estalla en una lluvia de papel luego de un potente golpe de puño del enmascarado, habiendo ya agotado el chakra que le daba forma. Hiruko, luego de la pérdida de su marionetista, retrocede a la posición que tenía al iniciar la pelea. El enmascarado cree que la marioneta está ahora inmovilizada ya que ha perdido a su controlador, pero en realidad es Konan quien la ha hecho retroceder: ya ha terminado de reunir su chakra y prepara su ataque definitivo, que encabezará personalmente.

Tobi ve como la peliazul a abierto sus ojos y se pone de pie, extendiendo sus alas. Él está cansado por la reciente pelea, así que se permite unos momentos para recuperar el aliento, mientras hace aparecer un par de kamas, unidas a una larga cadena, las que toma, una por mano y con la cadena cayendo entre ambas, casi tocando la superficie del agua, mientras se apresta a dar muerte a su enemiga.

En ese mismo momento, Konan hace su movimiento: sus alas, así como el cuerpo inmóvil de Hiruko se desintegran en una nube de pequeñas hojas de papel blanco, que la rodean, girando como un tornado varios metros alrededor de ella; luego, el tornado se desintegra, formándose tres montículos de papel flotante, los que se cohesionan a los lados y a espaldas de la kunoichi, para adoptar forma humana: primero la silueta, luego las facciones, luego el color. Tobi es sorprendido con las nuevas copias creadas, y no puede evitar sonreír ante la idea de poder pelear contra ellos (aún cuando no son más que burdas imitaciones, piensa).

En formación aparecen, de derecha a izquierda, Yahiko, Konan y Nagato, los tres con su uniforme de Akatsuki, tal y como los conoció cuando eran jóvenes y estaban los tres vivos. Atrás de ellos, con su traje de combate verde y chaleco táctico, luciendo su gran melena blanca, se encuentra Jiraiya de los Sannin, tal y como se veía en la época de la Segunda Gran Guerra Ninja, cuando fue el maestro del trío de huérfanos del País de la Lluvia. Tobi no puede evitar acercarse lo suficiente para que la kunoichi lo escuche, mientras se burla ella:

\- Si realmente piensas que con esas malas copias te irá mejor que con las anteriores, sería mejor que simplemente te rindieras y me dejaras darte una muerte rápida e indolora.

\- Sólo un pretencioso engreído como tú podría pensar que estas copias serían iguales a las otras, Madara…

Mientras le habla al enmascarado, la peliazul se abre su capa adornada de nubes, dejando el frente de su cuerpo al descubierto. Allí, a la vista de Tobi, concentra su chakra en su mano izquierda, la que posa a unos centímetros de su pecho derecho; la parte de la camiseta azul oscura que usa debajo de su capa y que cubre su seno se desprende, como si fuese una hoja de papel, colgando hacia abajo. Luego, a plena vista de su seno descubierto, el chakra que tiene en su mano hace brillar una especie de tatuaje, invisible hasta ese entonces: un sello especial ininteligible, escrito en su piel, encerrado en un cuadrado de tinta roja del tamaño de su palma. Una vez que se oscurece el sello, brotan de su espalda tres hojas de papel en blanco, un poco más grandes que el sello de su pecho, los que se posicionan frente a cada una de las copias creadas, flotando a unos centímetros de sus rostros, mientras el sello en el pecho de la peliazul desaparece y la hoja que formaba parte de su camiseta vuelve a su posición original. Realiza nuevos sellos y conjura su técnica: _"jutsu de origami: resurrección de origami"._ Los papeles frente a las copias brillan, reaccionando al chakra de Konan, mostrando escritos en ellos, en tinta roja, los nombres en kanji de cada uno de los copiados.

Tobi, preocupado, enfoca su sharingan sobre las hojas que han reaccionado a la técnica, pero ya es demasiado tarde: se percata que las hojas selladas están impregnadas a tope con el chakra original de los copiados (chakra que era antes imperceptible, oculto por el sello que había aplicado sobre ellas la misma Konan), el que, al fusionarse la hoja sellada con las copias de su mismo nombre, deposita ese chakra en ellas, las que apenas ocurre aquello adoptan en sus rostros una mirada verdadera, como los originales cuando vivían, a diferencia de las miradas vacías que tenían hace unos instantes. Konan exclama:

\- ¡Madara, ahora te enfrentarás al equipo Jiraiya de Amegakure! ¡Los discípulos más fuertes del legendario Sannin de Konoha serán los que te venzan!

\- Mujer tonta, hace ya años que enfrenté al discípulo más fuerte de Jiraiya y terminó muerto, tú y esas ridículas copias no son nada para mi.

El equipo Jiraiya se pone en formación de ataque, con Yahiko al frente, Konan en medio y Nagato en la retaguardia, mientras el sannin avanza raudo sobre el enmascarado en un vano intento de golpearlo; el golpe pasa sin tocarlo. Rápidamente, Tobi se dirige a toda carrera contra Konan, esquivando primeramente a Yahiko, a quien derriba usando la cadena de sus armas; luego, embiste contra la peliazul, pero en el último momento ve a Nagato atravesarse. Con sorpresa, ve como los ojos de la copia de Nagato cambian, adoptando la forma del dojutsu legendario, para luego ser rechazado con la técnica del pelirrojo: _"shinra tensei"_. Tobi sale disparado, lanzado por el poderoso jutsu.

Aun sin reponerse de la impresión, ve a Konan flotando con sus alas sobre él, mientras le dice:

\- Los sellos con sus nombres que viste tenían una impresión del chakra y el espíritu de cada uno de ellos. Jiraiya-sensei me enseñó fuinjutsu para poder desarrollar mis jutsus de papel, y fui capaz de crear mi propia técnica para alimentar mis creaciones de papel con la fuerza de sus originales. Sensei se mostró orgulloso cuando se lo enseñé, poco antes de que nos dejara, y me dejó probar la técnica con él. Los otros dos los conseguí mucho tiempo después, y contienen energía suficiente para permitir actuar a mis copias igual que a sus fuentes, incluso con su chakra y sus técnicas.

\- Muchacha atrevida…

\- Debo agradecerte, Madara: mi idea original siempre fue preparar un trampa lo suficientemente grande como para poder derrotar a tu mejor técnica, incluso si eso significaba tener que sacrificar mi vida, pero tu temprana visita me ha obligado a tener que recurrir a esto, algo que nunca podría haber logrado sin todo el chakra que estuve reuniendo para preparar tu aún incompleto recibimiento.

Molesto, Tobi se incorpora, pero es derribado de inmediato por una patada de Yahiko. Konan crea una espada con su jutsu de papel para el pelinaranjo, mientras ella ataca con shuriken de papel y Jiraiya se sirve de su cabello, que con ayuda de su chakra se transforma en afiladas y resistentes agujas, las que llueven sobre el enmascarado. Tobi es golpeado incesantemente de todas direcciones, y sólo su resistente cuerpo le evita morir lacerado; trata de concentrar sus ataques en la molesta kunoichi, pero en cada pequeña oportunidad que logra acercarse, un siempre atento Nagato lo aleja con su técnica o, peor aún, lo atrae hacia él para tratar de rematarlo con un kunai, también producto del arte de la peliazul. Irritado, logra tomar distancia y concentra su chakra elemental para lanzar su gran bola de fuego, con la esperanza de deshacerse de al menos uno de sus atacantes, pero el jutsu es absorbido por Nagato, que lo recibe de frente. Cansado por el esfuerzo, no puede evitar la palma de viento del maestro peliblanco, que lo arroja lejos, separándolo de sus kama con cadena.

Tobi se levanta rápido, sintiendo por primera vez, en mucho tiempo, que su chakra comienza a menguar. Sin tiempo para hacer otra cosa, es acorralado por Konan y Yahiko, quienes a punta de taijutsu y sirviéndose de sus armas comienzan a hacerle ceder; el enmascarado desactiva su sharingan, ante lo cual ambos atacantes toman distancia. Jiraiya aparece entre sus discípulos, golpeando por sorpresa al enmascarado con un poderoso rasengan; entonces, con el enemigo derribado y apenas sosteniéndose sobre las aguas, el sannin crea tres clones de si mismo, para luego posicionarse cada uno en los cuatro puntos cardinales alrededor de Tobi, usando su chakra para ejecutar un jutsu destinado a sellar su alma. El enmascarado permanece inmóvil, sosteniéndose apenas; el jutsu de sellado entonces da comienzo.

Pero Tobi reacciona de inmediato y escapa sumergiéndose en las aguas, para emerger inmediatamente tras el Jiraiya verdadero, al que atraviesa con sus kamas, que sujeta firmemente en sus manos: las que le han quitado sólo eran una ilusión. El jutsu de sellado, realizado inútilmente, agota el chakra de la copia del sannin, por lo que luego de recibir el ataque de las filosas armas se desmorona, mientras sus clones de sombra sólo desaparecen. Luego Tobi provoca una explosión en medio del agua, que lo oculta momentáneamente de la vista de Konan y las copias restantes, para después salir rápidamente atravesando la pared de agua levantada y correr en dirección de Yahiko. Aún avanza con su sharingan desactivado. El primer líder de Akatsuki trata de confundir a su atacante con un gran número de bunshin, a fin de poder evitarle identificar al real, pero Tobi esquiva las ilusiones y se encamina directamente al verdadero, con quien sostiene una corta pero intensa lucha. Mientras, un clon del enmascarado surge de las aguas para distraer a los otros dos del equipo, quienes con tal estorbo en medio no pueden ayudar al pelinaranjo.

Sin poder hacer nada para evitarlo, Tobi contrarresta con facilidad el taijutsu y la espada de Yahiko, quien finalmente termina agotando su energía sin lograr golpear ni una sola vez al enmascarado. Al notarlo, el clon de Tobi deja su pelea con Konan y Nagato y se dirige veloz a apoyar la embestida final sobre la ya agotada copia. Sin embargo, a sabiendas que su energía está virtualmente agotada, la copia de Yahiko decide dar el todo por el todo y enfoca sus esfuerzos en su rival, ignorando al clon que se acerca rápidamente; dando muestra de su habilidad, realiza con sólo tres sellos el _suiton:suiryudan no jutsu_ , y un enorme dragón de agua se levanta para devorar en sus fauces al enmascarado pero, justo antes de culminar el ataque, Tobi se desvanece en el aire, como si fuese una mera ilusión; el dragón de agua golpea con furia nada más que el aire, para luego desaparecer. El segundo Tobi, que todos pensaban erróneamente que era un clon, golpea por la espalda al pelinaranjo con sus kama, que lo parten a la mitad, derribándolo para nunca volver a levantarse. Mientras el enmascarado gira su cabeza hacia los dos que aún permanecen en el campo de batalla, Konan nota que su único ojo que se asoma por su máscara, que daba la impresión de ser normal, en realidad muestra el sharingan activado: aparentemente Madara nunca ha perdido su dojutsu, sino que sólo lo cubría con una ilusión, para que los atacantes se confiasen y bajaran su guardia.

Al ver la situación y el estado anímico de Konan, la copia de Nagato le hace señas para que descanse, mientras él enfrenta a Tobi. La peliazul acepta resignada: es virtualmente imposible que Nagato, con sus reservas de chakra, logre derrotar al enmascarado, pero le dará un tiempo necesario para planear su próximo ataque.

Nagato se aproxima a Madara, y crea cinco clones de sombras de si mismo, cada uno de ellos con el rinnegan en sus ojos. Luego, invoca un ave gigantesca, similar a una garza, y sube en ella a Konan, para mantenerla alejada del lugar de la pelea, a la espera.

Los clones de Nagato se lanzan contra el enmascarado, dando muestra de una altísima coordinación en sus ataques, mientras el original reúne su chakra para lanzar un ataque final. Utilizando la visión que le proporciona su dojutsu compartido para asegurarse que su blanco es el verdadero, sin ilusiones o copias en los alrededores, hace que sus clones sujeten al enmascarado, inmovilizándolo tan sólo unos instantes. Tobi lucha por zafarse del agarre de los clones, y cuando ya ha destruído a tres de los cinco, los dos restantes conjuran el _bansho ten'in_ sobre la copia de Nagato, el que ha hecho aparecer una barra metálica negra en cada mano, emergiendo desde sus palmas: receptores de chakra. Con la velocidad que le da la técnica de atracción, Nagato impacta al enmascarado, enterrándole las barras en los brazos al momento de chocar ambos.

Mientras Tobi trata de liberarse de las estacas para eliminar a Nagato, él simplemente concentra su chakra, desvaneciendo a los clones e invocando el _chibaku tensei_ , teniendo como centro del jutsu su propio cuerpo. Enormes masas de agua del lago se levantan y arremolinan alrededor de ambos combatientes, hasta el momento en que la atracción gravitacional de la terrible técnica alcanza su punto máximo, colapsando las aguas sobre ambos y aplastándolos en una esfera perfecta de agua de casi doscientos metros de diámetro a altísima presión, que flota apenas sobre la superficie del lago.

Unos momentos después, el ave invocada desaparece; Konan despliega sus alas para mantenerse sobre el lago, mientras ve a la distancia a la esfera de agua comprimida ceder por su propio peso, ante la total ausencia del chakra de su creador; se acerca a revisar el lugar, en el que sólo flotan hojas de papel ya vacías de cualquier rastro de energía. Al principio no se ve nada, pero en un par de segundos reaparece Tobi, retornando de la dimensión del kamui, quien trae aún enterrados en sus brazos los receptores de chakra, así como la mitad de ambos brazos del ya desaparecido Nagato, desgarrados. Al volver al lago, la materia que forma los restos de la copia del guerrero caído se desprenden del cuerpo del enmascarado en finas hojas de papel descolorido, mientras la sangre mana de las heridas ahora abiertas. Tobi forma fuego en sus manos y cauteriza sus heridas directamente, sin emitir ruidos de dolor alguno por dicha operación.

El enmascarado ve a la kunoichi flotando sobre el lago, a unos cien metros ya de distancia. Aburrido de la batalla, que ya se ha alargado demasiado, camina con lentitud hacia ella, con la mirada hacia el frente y su sharingan siempre activo. Nota sus brazos algo tiesos, producto de las heridas infligidas por el clon de Nagato, pero confía en que la peliazul ya no cuenta con recursos para oponerse:

\- ¡Acaba de una vez con todo esto, Konan! No hay forma en que puedas derrotarme…

\- Lo dice quien se encuentra más lastimado de los dos, aún no has logrado hacerme daño.

\- Es verdad, pero mientras que tú tendrías que destrozarme pedazo por pedazo para siquiera pretender tener alguna chance de ganar, a mi me vasta herirte una sola vez para terminar con todo esto.

\- Gracias por el dato, aunque ya lo sospechaba, Madara…

Konan, manteniendo su distancia, comienza a crear frenéticamente con incontables hojas de papel que se van desprendiendo de su cuerpo armas arrojadizas de diferente tipo: lanzas, kunai, shuriken y demás, las que lanza en número y velocidad abrumadoras contra el enmascarado. Algunas de ellas vuelan rectas en dirección a donde se encuentra Tobi, y al ser esquivadas impactan sobre el agua, deshaciéndose; otras son guiadas por el chakra de la kunoichi y persiguen durante largo rato a su presa, quien se ve obligado a usar su fuego a su máxima potencia para desembarazarse de dichas molestias. Finalmente, habiendo esquivado todo, logra atacar con un nuevo kunai que saca de entre sus ropas a la peliazul, la que interrumpe el ataque con un arma similar que forma rápidamente en su mano derecha. Konan se desprende de sus alas de papel, las que se desarman en muchísimas hojas que permanecen a flote en el aire, mientras su creadora se traba en un duelo a corta distancia con Tobi.

Afortunadamente para la peliazul, las heridas que presenta en el cuerpo (principalmente las hechas en sus brazos por Nagato) han bajado la velocidad de su agresor, por lo que el duelo de taijutsu entre ambos de ve bastante equiparado, incluso con ligera ventaja para la kunoichi. Tobi se lleva algunos nuevos cortes en el cuerpo, pero cada ataque que lanza la ninja sobre su rostro es repelido por aquella máscara que le cubre, contra la cual los kunai de papel invocados simplemente se rompen al impactar. Decidida a limitar aún más el movimiento de su agresor, Konan hace que las hojas que formaban sus alas los envuelvan a ambos en un especie de domo, en el que las paredes del mismo son las referidas hojas, que se mueven alrededor de ellos en círculos, a altísima velocidad, dejando unos pocos metros para que ambos contrincantes se muevan sin chocar con las mismas. Tobi llega en un momento dado a tratar de afirmarse contra dicha pared móvil, pero se percata, con los primeros impactos, que las hojas del muro de papel se encuentran muy duras y afiladas y pulverizarán a cualquiera que trate de traspasarlas.

El kamui ya no es opción, ya que su chakra está en mínimos y probablemente uno o dos más de esos y tendrá que huir de la batalla, derrotado, lo que no puede permitirse a menos que pretenda renunciar definitivamente a los ojos que ha venido a recuperar. Pero si logra acercarse lo suficiente a la kunoichi podrá recurrir al genjutsu del sharingan y anularla definitivamente, por lo que se concentra en ese único propósito.

Mientras se sostiene contra la nueva y feroz envestida de su agresor, Konan comienza a hacer volar infinidad de hojas que se encontraban en la superficie de la isla sepultura, mimetizadas perfectamente con ella: son las que formaban parte de su trampa explosiva, la que no pudo completar y de las que ya ha decidido de qué forma se servirá de ellas para derrotar al invasor. Son sellos explosivos, incontables, que estuvo formando durante cada instante de las últimas cuarenta y ocho horas. Calcula que le podrían dar uno o dos minutos de explosiones continuas: insuficiente, según sus propias observaciones, para derrotar la técnica espacio-temporal de Madara, pero más de las que necesita para vencerlo en su ataque final. El enmascarado no parece darse cuenta de las hojas en movimiento a la distancia, concentrado como está en alcanzarla, así que la kunoichi cierra poco a poco el círculo de su barrera de papel mientras mimetiza los sellos explosivos creados en el cielo y el agua que los rodea, haciéndolos invisibles. Cuando el proceso es completado, la peliazul se escurre por entre las paredes de su domo de papel, sin recibir daño alguno, mientras el mismo se cierra alrededor de Madara, en un vano intento por aprisionarlo, ya que aquél se libera de la trampa casi al instante.

Tobi ve a su presa, que ha vuelto a formar sus alas y vuela rápidamente de regreso a la isla. Ella huye, lo que significa que se encuentra en el límite de su resistencia. Animado por la expectativa de terminar con la agotadora lucha, se anima a perseguirla, enfocando su mirada en su blanco, ignorando los alrededores. Pero al dar sus primeros pasos comienza a desatarse el infierno.

Como en un gigantesco campo minado, lugar que pisa y espacio que atraviesa es presa de las llamas, producidas por incontables sellos explosivos que se hacen visibles al momento en que pasa cerca de ellos, desgarrando sus ropas, dañando su piel y nublando su vista. Si bien su velocidad y su sharingan le ayudan a evitar lo principal de las sucesivas explosiones, se encuentra sin lugar para protegerse, ya que las explosiones vienen incluso de lo profundo del lago y del cielo sobre su cabeza. Finalmente, luego de treinta y cinco segundos de esquivar estallidos, es acorralado por la trampa; innumerables sellos se agolpan como un mar sobre él, listos para estallar. Mientras ve la pared de sellos abalanzarse sobre sí observa, a la distancia, a Konan, que se encuentra parada a orillas de la isla en el centro del lago, mientras guía con sus manos los papeles sellados que se cierran alrededor de él.

La explosión de todos ellos, al unísono, crea una bola de fuego infernal que se eleva casi dos kilómetros al cielo y provoca un agujero en las aguas del lago que llega al fondo del mismo, a ciento cincuenta metros de profundidad, formando un cráter de al menos treinta metros extras. La onda de choque resuena y se expande sonora un par de cientos de kilómetros a la redonda, mientras se crea una ola de casi veinte metros de alto que cubre la pequeña isla en el centro del lago, la que obliga a la peliazul a proteger el sepulcro de sus amigos con un escudo de papel, lo que la deja agotada.

Furiosa y cansada, luego de que ha pasado el estruendo de la explosión, Konan observa como el enmascarado permanece de pie sobre las aguas que ya han vuelto a su posición original. Ha usado su técnica para volverse intangible al momento de la explosión, por lo que la misma ha sido en vano. Aunque agotada, la kunoichi se eleva y, con la ayuda de sus alas, vuela veloz al lugar en que se encuentra Madara, dispuesta a rematarlo, de ser necesario, con sus propias manos, en las que lleva una lanza conjurada de papel.

Los primeros ataques de la peliazul son inútiles, ya que sólo atraviesan el incorpóreo cuerpo de su enemigo. Luego, cuando se cumplen cinco minutos desde la explosión, Tobi se solidifica y contesta los ataques de la cansada kunoichi; sin que ella lo note, saca una larga cadena con bolas de entre su vestimenta, la que usa para atar el brazo izquierdo de la escurridiza oponente. Mientras sujeta la cadena con su mano derecha, de la izquierda hace brotar una protuberancia sólida, de color blanco, como si fuese una estaca rústica. Sirviéndose de tan rudimentaria herramienta, Tobi desarma a la kunoichi, y, acercándose a ella, le clava la estaca en el costado izquierdo, a la altura del ombligo; fluye la sangre de Konan, y por lo que siente gracias a su estaca, sabe que es la verdadera y no un clon.

Tobi sonríe tras su mascara.

El enmascarado trata de obligar a la peliazul a mirarlo a su ojo, pero ella se resiste, mientras trata de zafarse. Molesto, Tobi sujeta fuertemente el brazo izquierdo de la kunoichi, mientras con su puño derecho da un fuerte golpe en el antebrazo del mismo, rompiéndolo. Abrumada por el dolor, Konan no logra sostenerse en el aire y desciende a la superficie del lago, aun sujeta por la cadena de Tobi. El enmascarado entonces suelta el brazo roto y, con la mano que le sujetaba, toma el rostro de la peliazul, a fin de que gire su mirada hacia él, lo que logra. Pero sus ojos permanecen aún cerrados, mientras aprieta sus dientes tratando de contener el dolor.

Tobi tiene la opción de simplemente matarla, pero quiere hacerla sufrir por todo lo que le ha provocado la última hora, así que sujeta con su mano derecha nuevamente la estaca enterrada en la mujer, moviéndola dentro del cuerpo de su víctima a fin de provocarle un mayor dolor a su presa y lograr así que abra sus ojos. La kunoichi se resiste, mientras sus alas, ya inútiles, se transforman en un par de puños gigantes que golpean insistentemente el rostro del atacante, trizando su ya maltratada máscara. Finalmente, haciendo un último esfuerzo, la peliazul transforma su mano derecha en un filo cortante y lo entierra en el hombro izquierdo del enmascarado, quien toma el golpe sin emitir gemido alguno, como si no lo sintiera, para luego extender sus alas y elevarse con esfuerzo diez metros sobre la superficie de las aguas, llevándose con ella al enmascarado. Allí, el dolor finalmente la doblega, y aún sujeta por la poderosa mano sobre su cara, abre sus parpados.

" _Finalmente"_ , piensa Tobi, teniendo lista la pesadilla con la que atormentará a la atrevida kunoichi.

Pero donde debiesen estar los ojos de la peliazul sólo hay una superficie lisa, en blanco. Konan emite una carcajada, mientras le responde con frases entrecortadas, conteniendo como puede sus gemidos de dolor:

\- Lo lamento, Madara, pero decidí… que mis ojos eran demasiado bellos… para permitirte verlos… No te has ganado ese privilegio…

\- ¿Que truco es éste? ¡Estoy seguro que este es tu cuerpo real, lo sé!

\- Es… verdad, y duele como… no tienes… idea, pero mi jutsu de papel, de la… misma manera que me permite trasportar todo mi cuerpo como si fuesen hojas, me… permite también separar partes específicas de mi cuerpo… cuando así lo requiera… Aunque normalmente no… recurro… a ello… ya que las partes separadas quedan muy vulnerables, y… si alguien las dañara no podría… volver a reponerlas… Pero ahora estamos solos, ¿cierto… ? Y sé que éste es tu cuerpo real, de la misma… manera que tú lo sabes… respecto del mío…

\- Entonces tan sólo tengo que matart…

Tobi no alcanza a terminar su frase: una muy pequeña y afilada aguja senbon, hecha de papel, le atraviesa su único ojo visible, reventándolo. El dolor y la sorpresa le hacen soltar la estaca con que torturaba a la kunoichi. Ésta, al ver que su propio dolor se apacigua levemente, hace aparecer de todos los alrededores una gran cantidad de sellos explosivos, antes camuflados. Asustado, el enmascarado le cuestiona a su enemiga: _"¿así que este era tu plan, verdad?"_. Konan le responde: _"no, sólo es algo que tuve que improvisar"_. Los papeles sellados se agrupan en todos los alrededores, formando estacas de unos tres metros de largo, unas cuantas decenas de ellas, que rodean a la pareja que flota en el aire. Tobi reacciona: _"¿acaso pretendes atravesarme con esas cosas y hacerme estallar? ¿es que no te importa morir conmigo?"_ ; Konan le observa: _"veo que tienes otro ojo dentro de esa máscara, ya que puedes ver todo lo que estoy haciendo, pero de seguro no tiene la habilidad del que has perdido, ya que si así fuera ya te habrías escapado, ¿verdad?; pero no te preocupes, el único que morirá aquí serás tú"_. Tobi mira a sus alrededores, incapaz de soltarse del agarre de la kunoichi: las lanzas explosivas están en todos lados, no hay ruta de escape; a sus espaldas, puede observar, flotando a un par de metros atrás de su cabeza, los ojos de Konan, cuyos bordes se difuminan en sueltas hojas de papel, que se mueven con el suave viento presente. Finalmente Konan hace que sus ojos regresen a su rostro, mirando a su enemigo con furia.

En un último intento desesperado, Tobi trata de quitarse la máscara, pero cuando está a punto de conseguirlo las lanzas de papel atacan, todas al mismo tiempo, atravesando a ambos contendientes y provocando que la sangre del enmascarado salte a raudales en todas direcciones. Tobi, debilitado por el ataque, sólo puede ver que, si bien ha sido atravesada de la misma manera que él, el cuerpo de la peliazul no presenta los daños que el suyo, como si las muchas lanzas hubiesen pasado sin tocar carne ni huesos a través de ella. Al notar su mirada cansada, oculta detrás de su dañada máscara, Konan le dice: _"este papel es mi propia esencia, mi chakra, mi carne y sangre lo han formado; es absurdo que pensaras que mis armas podrían dañarme de alguna manera… Adiós. Madara"_

Como último movimiento, Konan disuelve su cuerpo en muchas hojas de papel, las que se mueven en el aire hasta llegar a la isla en medio del lago, donde su cuerpo es re-ensamblado. Allí, con un gesto de su mano, hace estallar las lanzas explosivas, las que en una hecatombe de fuego y aire caliente destruyen el cuerpo de Madara, despedazándolo por completo. El chakra del enemigo finalmente desaparece.

Konan, cansada, da la vuelta y se dirige hacia donde se encuentran los cuerpos de sus amigos, a cuyo lado espera poder reponerse de sus graves heridas.

.

.

.

"… _Izanagi… "_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Tan sólo escucha esa extraña palabra como un murmullo lejano, pero el chakra que emerge a sus espaldas la asusta, obligándola a darse la vuelta rápidamente. Allí, junto a ella, aparece Tobi, con su ojo sharingan intacto, sin rastro alguno de daño por la explosión que supuestamente ha debido acabar con él. Sin perder tiempo, el enmascarado entierra un kunai en el pecho de la kunoichi, de donde sale un líquido rojo acuoso, el que escurre por la hoja del arma:

\- Nunca tuviste oportunidad de vencerme, mujer, aunque reconozco tu habilidad. Eres el primer enemigo que me lleva a usar todos mis recursos, incluso mi carta de triunfo. Realmente eres la mejor discípula de Jiraiya de los sannin, diste mucho más pelea que Yondaime Hokage.

\- (con sus labios manchados de rojo, la kunoichi pregunta) ¿acaso… el kamui no era… tu… técnica más poderosa… ?

\- Por consideración a la pelea que me has brindado responderé a tus dudas: si, el kamui es mi mejor jutsu en combate, pero además cuento con (se saca la máscara mientras le contesta) ésto (señala su ojo izquierdo, en el que se ven las señales de un sharingan que desaparece, volviendo el ojo de un color blanco lechoso, con un aspecto muerto), o al menos contaba con ello; pero no te preocupes, muchacha, que tengo muchos para reponer el que he tenido que sacrificar por tu culpa, aunque creo que con lo que guardas en esa pequeña cámara no necesitaré reponerlo con algo tan burdo.

\- ¿Pero… cómo… ?

\- Los Uchiha que dominamos los secretos del sharingan siempre hemos tenido la posibilidad de, sacrificando uno de nuestros ojos, cambiar el destino que podemos enfrentar, incluso si se trata de nuestra propia muerte. La técnica, aunque útil, por sus alcances (que vuelven al usuario de la técnica invencible y podrían, por lo mismo, incitarnos a robar ojos de otros miembros del clan para poder perpetuar su uso) se volvió un jutsu prohibido. La técnica se llama Izanagi y tú, muchacha, has tenido la mala fortuna de encontrarte con ella.

\- (una voz le habla, oculta fuera de su vista) Gracias por la información, Madara, le será muy útil a quien deba vencerte.

Confundido, Tobi siente el líquido rojo en su mano que sujeta el kunai enterrado en la kunoichi. Se palpa demasiado diluído para ser sangre. Lleva el líquido a su nariz, para olerla: es tinta roja; nuevamente ha sido engañado. Mira los labios de su víctima, quien murmura _"clon de papel, terminar"_ , desmoronándose ante sus ojos.

Konan, la verdadera, camuflada y oculta de su vista gracias a su jutsu, se tele-transporta, escapando de él.

Molesto consigo mismo por su descuido, camina con pasos acelerados al interior del mausoleo, a fin de reclamar su premio por la victoria alcanzada. Al llegar junto al cadáver de Nagato, le quita una máscara funeraria blanca, en que se encuentra pintado el rostro del difunto, con el signo del rinnegan en él; ansioso, levanta el objeto a fin de cerciorarse de que su objetivo está allí esperándolo.

Pero no hay nada, sólo un par de cuencas vacías. Konan ha ganado la partida.

Furioso, recurre a su ya algo repuesto chakra para generar una furiosas llamas que lo rodean como una barrera ígnea, la que con ira extiende hasta los confines de esa pequeña isla, entregando todo, estructura, papel y cuerpos, a las llamas, y reduciendo todo a cenizas.

* * *

Junto a una garza de papel, abandonada en la rama de un árbol, en un bosque que se encuentra a unos kilómetros de distancia de la aldea escondida entre las hojas, aparece Konan gracias a su técnica de tele-transporte. Cansada, recoge esa pequeña figura de papel, una creación suya, dejada como ancla para poder tener una vía de escape en caso de necesitarlo. Se sienta a los pies de ese árbol a fin de revisar sus heridas.

Afortunadamente fue lo suficientemente cuidadosa, luego de que creyó haber vencido definitivamente a Madara, para mantenerse oculta, camuflada con la superficie del lago y dejando como señuelo al clon que creo para que detonase su ataque final, por si acaso el mismo fallaba (como acabó finalmente ocurriendo).

Asegura la herida en su costado con papel impregnado de su chakra, parando el sangrado. De la misma manera, afirma su brazo roto con varias capas de papel formando una cubierta rígida, cual yeso que lo inmoviliza. A continuación, se arranca las piezas metálicas incrustadas en su cuerpo, hechas de un material similar a los receptores de chakra de Nagato: no sabe si Madara, ahora que tiene el cuerpo de su amigo caído, podría descubrir gracias a él la manera de rastrearla por medio de esos aditamentos. Al menos lo que más temía Pain que cayera en manos del enmascarado, sus valiosos ojos portadores del rinnegan, no existen, quedando ahora y para siempre fuera del alcance de su enemigo.

Una vez tratadas sus heridas, crea un par de perros de origami, a fin de que consigan comida para ella. También da forma a muchísimas mariposas de papel, a las que les señala un objetivo: deben encontrar a Naruto, el junchuriki del nueve colas. Si tiene suerte, podrá encontrarse con él antes que Madara, y seguramente la información sobre sus técnicas y capacidades le dará una ventaja necesaria para que logre vencerlo, como pensaba Nagato del rubio.

Habiéndose ido las mariposas en todas direcciones, en busca de su objetivo, la peliazul crea una garza de papel de tamaño suficiente para montar en ella, a fin de buscar alguna cueva o cabaña abandonada donde poder guarecerse durante esa noche, mientras espera novedades de sus creaciones.

* * *

Naruto se encontraba en un evidente estado de excitación, alterado por lo que había leído en la carta de su sensei. Si lo que allí decía era correcto, tenía la oportunidad perfecta para encontrarse, antes de ocho días, con su compañero perdido. Pero de nada le sirve dicha información mientras todavía se encuentre atrapado allí, en una espera que no sabe cuando concluirá. Confundido, incluso comienza a preparar sus cosas para poder marcharse sin mayor pérdida de tiempo, ya que considera que necesita los días que le queda hasta la reunión de los kages para poder encontrar a su amigo.

Fukasaku-gama le pide la carta al alterado jounin, leyendo su contenido. Al percatarse de lo que significa todo lo señalado allí para el joven, le pide que recapacite y no deje que un actuar impulsivo arruine sus esfuerzos de los últimos días: aún queda bastante tiempo, puede darse el lujo de perder tres o cuatro días más, fortalecerse mientras el Gran Sapo Sabio finalmente despierta.

Resignado, Naruto le concede la razón al anciano sapo, y mientras se disculpa por su conducta reciente, se acuesta a dormir, esperando que el descanso le tranquilice y, tal vez pronto, pueda Gamamaru-sama despertar finalmente.

Pero la espera fue aún más corta de que creía posible, ya que pudo escuchar a medianoche como un mensajero sapo, llamando a la puerta de los ancianos, era atendido por el abuelo sapo, a quién le comunicaba la noticia que ojiji-sama había recién despertado.

El propósito de Fukasaku, al oír al mensajero, siempre fue el ocultar la novedad hasta la mañana siguiente, dejando al rubio reponerse tranquilamente del duro entrenamiento de ese día, pero apenas despidió al mensajero se encontró con su estudiante, ya vestido, insistiéndole en que lo llevase a la morada de Gamamaru, tal y como le había prometido. Viendo que no lograría persuadir al joven de esperar hasta la mañana siguiente, se resignó a la idea y le dijo que esperase unos momentos, mientras le avisaba a su esposa que ambos saldrían y a donde irían.

El camino fue rápido, con un Naruto presionando constantemente a un cada vez más molesto anciano sapo para que apresurase el paso y llegasen lo antes posible para su ansiada cita con el venerable gran sapo.

Pero la diligencia no fue todo lo productiva que hubiesen podido esperar, ya que se encontraron con que el Gran Sapo Sabio se encontraba durmiendo, roncando ruidosamente. Molesto, el rubio preguntó a uno de los guardias sapos del lugar, un pequeño que le llega apenas a la cintura: _"¿es que acaso no se suponía que ya había despertado de ese supuesto sueño profético"_ ; el interrogado le responde: _"así es, señor"_ ; Naruto replica: _"y entonces, ¿que se supone que es eso?"_ (dice mientras apunta con el dedo al dormido sapo gigante, sentado en su trono y provisto de un vistoso gorro de dormir y cuyo pecho sube y baja al ritmo de sus estridentes ronquidos); el guardián responde: _"es Ojiji-sama durmiendo"_. Naruto, cada vez más hastiado de las simples respuestas del sapo, lo toma de las axilas, levantándolo y acercando el rostro del sapo al suyo, le exige: _"explícate, claramente"_. El sapo, asustado por la actitud del rubio, le responde, ligeramente nervioso: _"Gamamaru-sama ya ha despertado de su sueño profético, pero por la hora que es se ha puesto a dormir, y sería irrespetuoso despertarlo"_ ; el rubio replica: _"¿y como saben que no ha vuelto a entrar en otro sueño profético, eh?"_ ; el guardian responde: _"es fácil, señor: ahora está roncando, lo que tan sólo hace cuando duerme"_. Dándose por satisfecho con esa respuesta, baja al atribulado sapo y se dirige a Fukasaku-ojii, quien mira toda la escena curioso:

\- ¿Terminaste con ese pobre guardián, Naruto?

\- Si, ojii-san.

\- Supongo que ahora volveremos a mi hogar para pasar la noche.

\- Me niego, voy a quedarme aquí, esperando.

\- Pero, Naruto…

\- Lo siento, abuelo, pero no estaré tranquilo a menos que pueda asegurarme de hablar lo antes posible con él, y la única manera que tengo para ello es esperar aquí. Por favor, avísele a Shima-obaachan que me quedaré aquí, al menos por esta noche.

\- Bien, pero trata de no molestar a los que cuidan de ojiji-sama. Y por favor, no intentes despertarlo y déjalo dormir tranquilo.

Ambos se despiden, y el anciano ve como el rubio se acomoda al pié de la escalinata que se encuentra en la base del trono del gran sapo, decidido a dormir allí mismo. Los sapos que montan guardia miran molestos al anciano sapo, como culpándolo por el inapropiado comportamiento del rubio, pero Fukasaku solo les suplica que tengan algo de paciencia con ese convidado de piedra, mientras pide que le traigan siquiera una manta para que el joven pueda cobijarse con ella. Resignados, los sapos acceden al pedido del anciano y consiguen una manta y una almohada para el inesperado huésped.

* * *

El retorno de Tobi a su guarida se produjo momentos después de haber calcinado el abandonado sepulcro de los primeros Akatsuki. Rabioso, medita en sus opciones ahora que ha perdido nuevamente a Konan: es muy probable que guarde los ojos con el rinnegan con ella, o tal vez los haya ocultado en algún lugar secreto, por lo que no tiene ya la opción de matarla, al menos no antes de que pueda interrogarla.

Pero es consciente de la alternativa, y tal vez los ansiados ojos no estén ocultos, sino que posiblemente hayan sido destruidos. Al principio había descartado esa idea, pensando que con lo mucho que quería la peliazul a su compañero y amigo no se habría atrevido a destruir una parte de él (y estaba seguro que ella no sabía el verdadero origen de esos ojos, lo dicho por ella misma durante su pelea le confirmaba aquello). No, no se habría atrevido a dañar aquello que caracterizaba a Pain, aquello que era su misma esencia… a menos que… el mismo Nagato se lo hubiese pedido…

Pero eso no era posible, el pelirrojo no habría podido prever su propósito para con él, y Tobi nunca le había revelado que en realidad lo necesita para revivir, en algún momento del futuro, a la mente maestra detrás de todo su plan. Pero tal vez, sólo tal vez habría intuido la necesidad que el mismo tenía del poder de aquellos ojos, y se habría propuesto fastidiar sus propósitos sin estar totalmente seguro de cuales eran esos; ¿a tanto habría podido llegar su desconfianza?

Mientras camina, sólo con sus pensamientos, siente que el ya muerto ojo Uchiha que tiene en el lado izquierdo de su cara comienza a degradar el tejido de su reconstruido cuerpo, proporcionado por su maestro con la ayuda de Zetsu, por lo que, sacándose la máscara, retira el guante que cubre su ennegrecida mano derecha y, sin la menor duda, se entierra los dedos en su rostro, alrededor del sacrificado globo ocular, para luego cerrarlos alrededor del mismo y, sujetando el desechado ojo, arrancarlo de un sólo tirón, para luego arrojarlo lejos, al suelo.

Cansado y con la herida en su rostro aún abierta, se sienta a esperar el retorno de Zetsu.

.

.

.

El hombre planta aparece una hora después, mirando confundido (con la mitad de su cuerpo enterrado bajo el suelo de la habitación) el rostro demacrado -más que de costumbre- de su líder. Mientras le informa que aún no hay noticias del paradero del Hachibi y que Sasuke se dirige, como se le ordenó, con su grupo en dirección al País del Hierro, el pelinegro le interrumpe informándole brevemente del resultado de su encuentro con la desertora, mientras le comparte sus dudas respecto de la posible pérdida definitiva del rinnegan:

\- Debo asumir la posibilidad de que el rinnegan que implantamos en Nagato ya no exista, Zetsu.

\- Eso parece, Obito…

\- No comprendo porqué tu maestro tuvo que ordenarnos que le diésemos sus ojos a ese mocoso, cuando podría simplemente haberlos entregado a mí.

\- Sabes perfectamente que la ejecución de la técnica necesaria para devolver una vida, así como reconstruir un cuerpo, exige demasiada energía por parte del invocador del jutsu; en sus orígenes, tan sólo Rikudo Sennin podía hacerla sin preocuparse por que la misma lo matara.

\- Pero es que Nagato…

\- Nagato (le interrumpe el hombre planta) pertenecía al clan Uzumaki, cuya longevidad y fuerza de vida es legendaria; era la carta más segura para poder realizar el jutsu necesario sin morirse antes de completar el proceso.

\- Entonces debimos simplemente hacer que reviviese a tu maestro hace ya tiempo, no nos veríamos en esta situación.

\- Eran necesarias dos cosas antes de que lo reviviésemos, esas fueron sus instrucciones: primero, las nueve bestias con cola deberían haber sido reunidas y capturadas dentro del Gedo Mazo, y para poder hacerlo Nagato debía permanecer a salvo, ya que su conexión con la estatua demoníaca era necesaria para la recolección de los mismos. Lo segundo era que el muchacho madurara el poder de aquellos ojos para poder completar el jutsu necesario sin problemas. Si nunca le enseñamos que podía revivir a una persona muerta en cualquier época y circunstancia fue justamente para que no se viese tentado a traer a la vida a su compañero muerto y terminara desechando la que se suponía terminaría siendo su única oportunidad para hacerlo.

Ambos permanecen en silencio unos momentos, hasta que Obito le habla nuevamente a Zetsu:

\- Hay que continuar como podamos; ¿puedes sincronizarme a mí con el Gedo Mazo?

\- Sería muy difícil sin el rinnegan.

\- Pero no imposible, ¿verdad? Sé que debes tener un plan de respaldo, tu maestro no habría confiado todo su juego a una sola carta.

\- En realidad existen dos alternativas, pero la más segura es, en este momento, imposible.

\- Dímelas, Zetsu.

\- Bien, una era servirnos del cuerpo de Hashirama que tenemos fusionado en el árbol, creando nuestros soldados, para integrar a tí su chakra y, de esa manera, desarrollar tu propio rinnegan, de la misma manera que lo hizo mi maestro, pero eso es imposible mientras sólo poseas uno de tus ojos originales, y no hay otro par de ojos con un Mangekyo Sharingan totalmente desarrollado, salvo…

\- Los que le di al mocoso Uchiha, el hermano de Itachi.

\- Así es, Obito.

\- Puedo intentar recuperarlos.

\- Pero en tu condición actual es virtualmente imposible que lo derrotes. A menos que cuentes con mi apoyo o el de Kisame.

\- O simplemente puedo esperar a que se enfrente a algún enemigo poderoso que lo debilite lo suficiente; con el rumbo que van tomando las cosas ese enemigo podría ser el Raikage, Danzo o incluso el jinchuriki del Kyubi. Hay que mantenerlo vigilado para actuar apenas se presente la oportunidad; conseguir esos ojos tiene ahora mayor importancia que la captura del nueve colas.

\- Informaré a Sasuke para que no…

\- No, lo mantendremos en secreto. Con lo desconfiado que es ese muchacho podría pensar incluso que deseo esos ojos de vuelta y no quiero darle oportunidad de apartarlos de mi. No puedo repetir mis errores con él.

\- Esta bien, Obito. La otra alternativa es compartir contigo la esencia de mi parte negra, aquella que contiene la voluntad de Uchiha Madara, a fin de que con su dominio del elemento madera puedas acoplarte al Gedo Mazo sin problemas. Además, dicha transferencia aumentaría tu propia fuerza y te daría acceso a los jutsus del mokuton.

\- Facilitándome las cosas cuando inevitablemente me reencuentre con los jinchuriki restantes. Bien, hazlo.

\- También hay que curarte y reemplazar el ojo que perdiste con alguno de los que tenemos almacenados.

\- Pero eso lo haremos después, hay algo que quiero hacer apenas se complete mi sincronización con la estatua demoníaca.

Dando a entender que comprende las instrucciones de su lider, Zetsu termina de emerger del piso y sale completamente, permaneciendo de pie, un par de metros frente a Obito. Mientras la parte blanca cierra su ojo, la negra permanece con el suyo abierto, mientras le dice con voz tétrica: _"esto te va a doler, y mucho, así que es mejor que aguantes"_. Luego, el pelinegro ve como una sombra se escurre hacia el suelo y repta, sin concierto aparente, mientras se extiende desde el pie negro de Zetsu hacia sus propios pies. La sombra comienza poco a poco a semejarse a una masa, la que se levanta a trazos de la superficie del piso en que se extiende hacia arriba, como queriendo alcanzar el aire, para luego caer de vuelta al suelo, arrastrada por su falta de forma, para fusionarse nuevamente con la masa que continúa su avance, llegando ya a tocar los pies del Uchiha, que espera todavía sentado.

Una vez llega a los pies del pelinegro, la masa oscura avanza rauda, subiendo por las piernas hacia su cabeza, extendiéndose como una manta por todo su cuerpo, cubriéndolo por completo. Luego, la oscura masa se amolda a Obito, como una segunda piel, para penetrar por los agujeros del pelinegro, así como forzando la piel reconstruida del mismo, inyectándose en él. Obito siente como aquella cosa oscura se introduce en él, quemándolo, haciendo reaccionar a cada terminación de dolor de su cuerpo, nublando su cabeza; no puede evitar gritar de dolor, mientras suda copiosamente por el cansancio y estrés que le produce la unión con ese sombrío ser.

Unos instantes después, la fusión se completa, sin quedar rastro en la superficie del pelinegro de la sustancia que lo cubrió hace apenas unos momentos. Zetsu blanco le habla para hacerlo reaccionar; unos segundos después Obito tan sólo pregunta: _"¿está listo?"_ ; el aludido responde: _"si, está listo"_. El pelinegro toma su máscara y se la vuelve a poner, para luego dirigirse afuera de la guarida; Zetsu lo sigue.

Una vez fuera, repite los sellos de manos que ha visto realizar tantas veces a Pain en el pasado, invocando por primera vez a la monstruosa aparición: el Gedo Mazo aparece, mostrando siete de sus nueve ojos cerrados, limitado por sus cadenas que lo sujetan, inmóvil en su presente estado.

Satisfecho con el resultado de la operación, Obito le informa al hombre planta que se irá por un par de horas, pero que necesita que se quede en la base, a fin de preparar todo para tratar su cuerpo a su regreso, así como implantarle un nuevo ojo Uchiha que pueda usar de la misma forma en que ha sido usado el anterior. Mientras Zetsu simplemente asiente a las instrucciones de su líder, el enmascarado desaparece en un kamui, decidido a ejecutar una venganza que no tenía planeada llevar a cabo pero que las acciones de la peliazul le obligan a realizar, a fin de poder mandar un mensaje claro a la desaparecida desertora: mientras persista en huir, más sufrirán por ella.


	11. Chapter 11

En la penumbra de la noche, bajo una luna siempre ausente tras los lluviosos cielos de la aldea de Amegakure no Sato, un par de chunnin hacían guardia en el gran salón que se encontraba en el primer piso de la torre más alta de la villa, en donde otrora tenía su trono el venerado por todos líder de la Aldea Escondida entre la Lluvia, quien en una época pasada terminara con la opresión de Salamandra Hanzo y se alzara con un liderazgo que había traído una ya larga época de paz y prosperidad para esa pequeña nación, enclavada entre tres grandes naciones ninja en guerra casi permanente: Pain, el portador de los ojos legendarios, el Rinnegan.

Con su inigualable fuerza, el respetado líder, junto con sus más cercanos subordinados, había asegurado la paz en esa tierra asolada, paz a cuya sombra la antes golpeada y empobrecida aldea había crecido y se había desarrollado, al costo de su cuasi-aislamiento del resto de las naciones. Pero para quienes habían vivido la situación anterior a la ascensión del dios del rinnegan, grandes y pequeños, era un precio minúsculo a cambio de la paz y prosperidad que disfrutaban. Ya nadie temía por que su tierra fuese el escenario de guerras ajenas y sus vidas y bienes fuesen destruidos por mano de extraños.

Y así había sido hasta hace sólo unos días. Los ocupantes recurrentes de esa torre habían notado la partida de su protector y sus subordinados, incluida el bello ángel que servía como su voz y representante ante todos. Aquel hecho no les había producido mayor preocupación: sin ser habituales, ya muchas veces le habían visto partir, a veces por días, ocupado seguramente en combatir a todos aquellos que, en su ignorancia, osaban levantar la mano contra sus designios, incluso en lejanas tierras. Sabían la fama que había conseguido en dichas tierras por sus acciones, siendo llamado criminal y terrorista por muchos; Pain no mantenía a sus súbditos en la total ignorancia, sino todo lo contrario. Pero esos apelativos, producto seguramente de la ignorancia o de la fama que le daban sus humillados enemigos, no podían mellar la confianza que todos en la aldea depositaban en su líder y sus acciones, como tampoco en su incomparable fuerza.

Pain siempre era justo: ellos mismos así lo sabían.

Por eso que la noticia de hace unos días los habían sorprendido y entristecido, y una sensación de desamparo embargaba a todos los habitantes del País de la Lluvia.

La primera novedad les llegó de parte de Konan, el ángel de dios, que se apareció ante los líderes shinobi que quedaban habitualmente a cargo de la villa cada vez que dios y sus siervos salían en alguno de sus viajes. Según las palabras de la bella peliazul, Pain había caído al combatir al legendario Kyubi en las vecinas tierras del País del Fuego, por lo que era su voluntad que ellos asumiesen el poder de Amegakure y la protegiesen, de manera de preservarla en paz y ajena a las guerras de las naciones. Ante el temor manifestado sobre la venganza que pudiese llevar el zorro demonio de las nueve colas sobre la aldea, el ángel les tranquilizó señalándoles que el designio de dios había sido mantener esa tierra protegida de dicha amenaza, pero les dejó una advertencia: _"el día que entre ustedes aparezca Uchiha Madara, huyan. Preserven la vida de todos los que una vez Pain protegió"_.

Los líderes y ancianos de la villa prometieron guardar las órdenes y palabras de dios, pero quedaron confusos sobre el significado oculto tras esa extraña advertencia: los que conocían su historia sabían que el legendario shinobi del pasado había encontrado su muerte en el Valle del Fin, hace ya largos y olvidados años.

La primera señal de que esa noche podría llegar a cumplirse la terrible advertencia había sido hace unas horas, cuando la tarde comenzaba a declinar, para dar paso a la penumbra: una gran explosión, ocurrida aparentemente cerca de la frontera del país, en unos parajes deshabitados desde aquella época en que las incontables legiones shinobi de Konoha devastaban la tierra en sus marchas a invadir el País del Viento. Como si un bólido hubiese caído del cielo, los que habitaban la aldea sintieron tan sólo el resplandor y el estruendo de dicho impacto. Pero fuera del susto inicial, los que habitaban la aldea confiaban en que el espíritu de Pain protegía su aldea y sus vidas, por lo que habían elegido ignorar lo ocurrido en tan lejanos parajes.

De allí la sorpresa de los guardias ante la aparición, vulnerando las otrora impenetrables protecciones de la villa, de un extraño enmascarado, dotado de un sólo ojo. Sus ropas, aunque iguales a las que usaban los miembros del grupo que había formado dios, se encontraban gastadas y ensangrentadas; su máscara, envejecida y con ligeras trizaduras que parecían anunciar un próximo resquebrajamiento, sólo lo hacía parecer más sombrío. Sonando nervioso, mientras su compañero amenazaba con sus armas al invasor, uno de los chunnin llamó a viva voz al jounin de turno en esa noche en la torre, uno de los más cercanos al ángel de dios y miembro de los mandos de la aldea.

El extraño no respondió a las interrogantes del jounin, una vez éste se hizo presente; tan sólo miró a los alrededores, buscando la puerta hacia la calle. Los guardias atacaron a la orden de su líder, pero el enmascarado simplemente los esquivó; el ataque del propio jounin no hizo mayor mella, y el golpe que lanzó al rostro del invasor con una tanto que portaba fue inútil, rompiéndose la espada al chocar contra la sólida máscara, que en un principio creyó mucho más endeble por su ruinoso aspecto.

Al llegar a la calle, el extraño realizó unos sellos e invocó una horrible estatua de aspecto humanoide, enorme y avejentada, cuyos brazos se encontraban atados con cadenas. Al momento, el enmascarado exclamó, mirando a su invocación: _"libérate"_ , y las cadenas que sujetaban esa abominación cayeron, ante lo cual la monstruosa y antes inerte creación cobró vida, incorporándose y emitiendo un rugido desgarrador, que heló los corazones de todos los presentes.

Temeroso por la horrible visión, el jounin le exigió al invasor que dijera su nombre y su propósito, a lo que el aludido finalmente respondió: _"sólo necesitan saber que soy Uchiha Madara, y con ese sólo conocimiento los enviaré a todos al otro mundo"_. El jounin, que sabía de la advertencia dada por el ángel de dios, ordenó a un chunin cercano que comunicara la llegada de Uchiha Madara a la aldea a los líderes de aquella y que se ejecutara el protocolo diez (código interno para la evacuación de emergencia de la aldea) de inmediato. Luego, disponiendo del mando de los ninjas presentes más un par de equipos shinobi que habían llegado en los últimos momentos, les ordenó a todos atacar a la bestia invocada, para así ganar tiempo para que el protocolo se completara; miró a todos sus compañeros y subordinados, quienes ante esa mirada comprendieron que las órdenes significaban quedarse a morir allí, para que los aldeanos vivieran: ninguno de ellos dudo, si no que simplemente tomaron sus armas y se dirigieron decididos contra la bestia, en una lucha que sabían no podrían ganar.

Tobi vió como los ninjas de la lluvia le ignoraban y acometían contra el Gedo Mazo, pero poco le importaba, limitándose a darle una sola orden a la estatua invocada, ahora libre: _"destruye"_.

Dos horas después de la llegada del enmascarado, toda la aldea de Amegakure se encontraba arrasada y llena de incendios cuyas llamas eran de tal envergadura que la lluvia incesante era incapaz de apagarlas, mientras los cuerpos de no menos de doscientos ninjas, hombres y mujeres, muchos de ellos aplastados y despedazados, se veían en las destruidas calles. Tan sólo la sangre, llevada por la siempre presente precipitación, escurría por los suelos de la desolada aldea.

La mayoría de los aldeanos, evacuados a tiempo (gracias a jutsus especiales preparados de antemano) a treinta kilómetros de distancia, se abrazaban desolados y temerosos, mientras agradecían aquella última advertencia que les habían dado sus antiguos protectores, misma que les había salvado sus vidas. A un par de kilómetros de los humeantes restos, un grupo de ninjas vigía se retiran para reunirse con los escapados, luego de ver a la enorme criatura y su invocador retirarse una vez cumplida su macabra faena.

* * *

La mañana había llegado a la montaña de los sapos, trayendo consigo un nuevo día de afanes y ocupaciones para sus muchos habitantes, incluido el gran y arrugado sapo que miraba curioso al joven rubio durmiendo a los pies de su trono, el que babeaba ostensiblemente mientras abrazaba su almohada, mascullando algo sobre liberarse del ramen que lo ataba mientras le pedía a un tal Kakashi-sensei que no fuese malo y le diera una mano, en vez de simplemente quedarse mirando.

El sabio había despertado hace ya largo rato, y había mudado su gorro de dormir por su sombrero habitual. Sus guardianes habían tratado de despertar al rubio invasor, pero el anciano se los había impedido, considerando que alguien tan joven necesitaba descansar sin interrupciones. Y ahora, habiendo pasado un buen rato de aquello, se entretenía enormemente con el espectáculo que entre sueños le brindaba su visitante.

Naruto despertó recién media hora después, cuando el sol mañanero ya calentaba la morada de aquél a quien había ido a buscar. Al principio se asustó, sin saber donde se encontraba. La mirada molesta de los pequeños sapos armados que vigilaban el gran salón le hizo recordar lo sucedido anoche y el motivo de su permanencia allí. Giro su mirada hacia el trono, a cuyos pies estaba echado; allí pudo ver al Gamamaru-ojii, sentado, quien le mostraba una ligera sonrisa con sus arrugados labios. Rápidamente recogió la manta y almohada prestadas, entregándolas y agradeciendo al sapo más cercano, quien las recibió en silencio. Luego, ordeno como pudo su cabello y su ropa y, dándole una rápida reverencia, a modo de saludo, le dirigió la palabra a quién había ido a ver:

\- ¡Ohayo, Gamamaru-sama! Siento presentarme en este estado, pero me urgía verlo.

\- No hay problema, joven, me alegra ver que concurriste tan pronto a mi llamado.

\- Lo siento, pero no entiendo a qué se refiere, anciano. Yo he venido porque necesito que me ayude con un problema, no sabía que me había hecho llamar.

\- (levantando ligeramente sus cejas, el sapo responde) ¿En serio no te mandé a buscar? Creí que por eso estabas aquí, esto… esto…

\- Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto, señor.

\- Eso, Naruto-san…

Desviando su mirada del joven, hace llamar a uno de los pequeños sapos en la habitación y le pregunta porqué nadie le había avisado al visitante el motivo por el que lo había requerido, pero el guardián le responde que no lo ha mandado a buscar, que apenas ayer en la noche despertó de su último sueño profético y que se durmió antes de contarle a nadie de lo que se había tratado su sueño, y menos aún había hecho llamar a nadie. Sorprendido, tose un poco y, humedeciendo sus labios, vuelve su atención al rubio:

\- Bien, bien… , sobre eso, supongo que querrás saber de qué se trata la profecía.

\- (confundido, Naruto responde) No lo sé ojii, seguro esa profecía debe ser interesante pero no entiendo porqué podría importarme realmente, le dije que he venido porque necesito de su concejo.

\- ¿En verdad? Creí que te interesaría, siendo que la profecía trata sobre ti y tu futuro.

\- (mostrando un renovado interés, el rubio le dice) Si es así, me gustaría oírla, ojii-sama.

\- Me alegro; escucha bien: conocerás a un pulpo, creo… estoy seguro que vi ocho tentáculos… y este pulpo te ayudará a conseguir lo que quieres conseguir, y luego te enfrentarás con un joven con ojos que pueden ver muy lejos… Al pulpo lo encontrarás en una hermosa isla, llena de criaturas maravillosas, un verdadero paraíso, un lugar en el que me gustaría estar, si pudiera mover estos viejos huesos, je je… y el joven aparecerá luego… si tan sólo sigues tu camino, él vendrá a ti.

Naruto piensa inmediatamente en Sasuke, uno de sus objetivos, pero no puede evitar preguntar:

\- Podría describirme a ese joven, anciano…

\- Si, creo: pelo negro, un muchacho como de tu altura… creo que eso es todo.

\- No es mucha información, ojii; ¿y sus ojos, como son?

\- Uno de ellos es rojo… el otro, blanco.

\- ¿Blanco?

\- Como si estuviese ciego… me parece que ya he visto un ojo similar, pero no puedo recordar… Lo siento, soy malo distinguiendo a los humanos, es que los he visto tan poco y hace ya tanto… pero estoy seguro que ya lo conoces…

Naruto no puede pensar en nadie más, y eso le confunde (¿Sasuke con un ojo ciego? ¿Qué podría haberle pasado para llegar a eso? Fukasaku-ojii le aseguró que las profecías del Gran Sabio siempre se cumplían, entonces… ¿cómo?):

\- Ojii-sama, ¿es posible cambiar esa visión, ese futuro?

\- No lo sé, nadie nunca se lo había planteado.

\- Pero, entonces, tal vez es posible…

\- No ha pasado antes, pero supongo que si alguien podría lograr tal milagro, ese serías tú, Uzumaki Naruto.

\- ¿Porqué lo dice?

\- Me recuerdas a un muy antiguo amigo, de mis años de juventud. El que inició la senda que estás destinado a completar.

\- ¿Qué senda?

\- ¿Conoces la profecía que le hice alguna vez a Jiraiya-chan, respecto de uno de sus discípulos?

\- La conozco, pero nunca le he dado mayor importancia, Ero-sennin tenía la costumbre de pensar que cada uno de sus discípulos era aquél a quien se referían dichas palabras, aunque luego de conocerla y saber lo que pensaba el viejo al respecto me gustaba creer que ese era yo y que mi vida tenía algún propósito más importante.

\- Pero eso era antes, verdad.

\- Si, anciano, cosas que pasaron en los últimos días me han hecho reconsiderar todo…

\- Pero no has desechado esa profecía.

\- No, tan sólo he elegido hacer las cosas por mi lado y no esperar a que las cosas simplemente ocurran, no sea que me termine pasando igual que a Nagato-san y a Otou-san y termine muriendo sin conseguir cambiar nada.

\- Pero eres el último discípulo de Jiraiya-chan, si la profecía es verdadera sólo podría referirse a ti, muchacho.

\- Podría haber otro discípulo perdido que nadie conozca aún; podría ser Konan, la compañera de Nagato; podría incluso ser alguien a quien yo vaya a entrenar (y que, por lo mismo, sea indirectamente un discípulo de mi maestro).

\- Veo que ahora te incomoda la existencia de la profecía.

\- No la profecía, son sus consecuencias y lo que le hizo a mi maestro: quiero creer que sin ella no habría abandonando a Nagato mientras creía que un inevitable destino lo mantendría a salvo de convertirse en lo que finalmente se convirtió; quiero pensar que sin la profecía no habría descuidado a mis padres, pensando que si Minato era el salvador del mundo ninja era imposible que muriese sin cumplir un destino que realmente nunca fue el suyo.

\- Siento mucho ser en parte responsable de todo eso, muchacho.

\- No se preocupe, ojii-sama, no busco culpar a nadie. Tan sólo trato de comprender porqué ciertas cosas se han hecho de la manera en que se han hecho.

.

.

.

\- Y, entonces, muchacho, creo que habías dicho que necesitas algo de mi (cof, cof).

\- Si, ojii-sennin, es referente a mi relación con la bestia que llevo encerrada en mi cuerpo, el Kyubi. Es que necesito poder comunicarme libremente con mi prisionero, y no sé como hacerlo.

\- ¿Y qué es lo que deseas de ese tonto zorro?

\- Disculpe, anciano, pero no creo que debería referirse así de él.

\- ¿Así cómo?

\- Tan amistosamente.

\- Je, si lo conocí cuando era apenas un cachorro, a él y a sus escandalosos hermanos.

\- ¿Pero no se supone que fueron creados por Rikudo Senin hace ya mil años?

\- Claro, esas son las cosas que recuerdo con más facilidad, mis tiempos mozos, aunque lamento decir que no por ello más pacíficos que los actuales.

\- ¿Acaso conoció al Sabio de los Seis Caminos?

\- Si, yo lo inicié en la sabiduría del senjutsu y él, a cambio, me dotó de mi habilidad para ver el futuro. Allí pude ver el conflicto entre sus hijos y que lo iniciado por él y su hermano se torcería hasta que llegara aquel que completaría su obra, ya no un ser divino si no un hombre, nacido de su simiente, el que terminaría el conflicto y se alzaría como el guardián de toda su creación. Creo que por eso he vivido tanto tiempo, esperando que su deseo en dicha profecía se cumpla; o tal vez es sólo que ansío volver a ver a mi amigo, aunque sea en otros ojos…

\- ¿Y es que piensa que yo podría ser…?

\- (interrumpiendo) Tal vez en algún futuro, pero ahora no, no hasta que esos ojos recuperen su luz.

El enorme y anciano sapo mira fijamente a Naruto, como buscando dentro de ellos la respuesta a su larga espera. El rubio, al sentir esos ojos cansados pero aún con fuerza, se da cuenta de que realmente hay quienes han puesto su confianza en él y en lo que es capaz de lograr. El rubio siente renovar su ánimo, y pareciera que el anciano se da cuenta de aquello, pues le dice: _"bien, bien, ya es un avance"_.

Gamamaru hace llamar al guardián de la llave del sello que encierra al Kyubi en el rubio, Gamatora, el extraño sapo-pergamino que se había encontrado anteriormente en Konoha, mientras le explica al rubio que para conseguir lo que le pide, poder trabajar junto con el nueve colas, necesita primero conocer el secreto del sello que lo aprisiona y como usarlo de manera completa.

Luego de una larga explicación respecto a la naturaleza del Kyubi, la función del sello y la posibilidad de usar la llave de dicho sello para acceder libremente a todo el chakra del nueve colas, hecha por Gamatora, Naruto accede a firmar su recepción de dicha llave. Antes de proseguir, El Gran Sapo Sabio hace llamar a Fukasaku para que los asista en el resto de la operación.

Naruto se encuentra confuso, mientras esperan la llegada del anciano sapo. No puede evitar notar el rostro apesadumbrado del sapo-pergamino, y aún no le habían querido explicar porqué se requería la presencia de Fuka-ojii. Pero pronto conocería la razón del otro nombre del sapo-pergamino: Gerotora.

La llegada de Fukasaku y su asistencia, después de una larga espera, permitió llevar a cabo la parte final de la operación de integrar la llave del sello con su portador (empujón a Gerotora incluído). En medio de sus nauseas contenidas, Naruto agradecía que no le hubiesen explicado la desagradable operación: de haber sabido que tendría que pasar por ese mal trago, seguramente se habría negado a aceptar.

Mientras se toma unos minutos para procesar toda la información que ha recibido y sopesar el riesgo que representa para su propia individualidad el recurrir al poder del Kyubi libremente, nota como el Gran Sapo Sabio pone al corriente a Fukasaku acerca de su última profecía.

Además, todavía lo intriga el hecho de que el gran sapo hubiese sido testigo del nacimiento de las bestias con colas. Naruto le pide que le relate como fueron esos eventos, a lo que Gamamaru accede:

" _En aquella época, cuando aún era un joven y pequeño sapo, un mal venido de lejanas tierras, de más allá de las estrellas, se alzó y esclavizo a todos los hombres. El terrible demonio blanco engañó a la humanidad tentándola con el poder del chakra y atrayéndola a sus redes, para convertirlos, gracias a la vana promesa de compartir su poder con todos, en marionetas sin voluntad, hasta llegar a formar una multitud incontable con sus peones. El demonio fue quien dio a luz al mal absoluto, el Jubi, la bestia de diez colas, cuyo poder abrumador le servía para reafirmar su dominio sobre toda la tierra._

 _Pero, en su soledad, y encontrando indignos a los hombres, engendró hijos que compartían su esencia y su propia naturaleza. El mayor de ellos, Hagoromo, a quien tú conoces como el Sabio de los Seis Caminos, vió el sufrimiento de hombres y mujeres bajo el yugo de su madre y decidió que debía oponerse y liberar a quienes eran esclavos, devolviéndoles lo que les había sido quitado. Pero sin la fuerza ni los medios para lograrlo, ya que todo el chakra estaba bajo el control de su creadora, vagó por la tierra, lejos de su ahora enemiga, hasta que se encontró un día conmigo._

 _A pesar del terrible poder del demonio, el hijo rebelde tenía dos armas a las que podía recurrir en su lucha: el cuerpo que había heredado de su madre -en especial sus ojos, diferentes a cualquier cosa vista entre los hombres-, que le permitía un control absoluto del chakra; y la energía natural, que por su propia naturaleza se encontraba fuera del dominio del demonio blanco y cuyo secreto compartían todas las criaturas vivientes que vivíamos en contacto con la tierra que nos sustentaba, pero que los mismos hombres habían desechado desde su misma creación como conocimiento inútil._

 _En secreto, traje a Hagoromo a este paraje perdido, y juntos desarrollamos los secretos y principios del senjutsu, a fin de dotar a su cuerpo del poder que le faltaba para la batalla que debería emprender._

 _Finalmente él, con el poder conseguido, logró liberar a su hermano menor y juntos vencer a su creadora, terminando con su dominio y liberando a la humanidad. El terrible demonio blanco fue destruido y su abominable creación, el Jubi, que encerraba en él el poder y la voluntad de su creadora, feroz e inconmensurable, fue dividido en dos parte: su chakra, la energía que lo movía y alimentaba, su misma esencia y espíritu, fue confinado dentro del cuerpo del hermano mayor quien, en la imposibilidad de dejarlo libre, aceptó la carga de ser su carcelero; su cuerpo, de dimensiones colosales y que escondía los insondables secretos de su creadora, fue confinado con el poder del dojutsu supremo, el rinnegan, en una prisión de roca y puesto en los cielos, lejos de la codicia de los hombres, en donde el hermano menor aceptó constituirse en su guardián y vigía, consciente de la necesidad de ese sacrificio para que el esfuerzo de ambos no se perdiera._

 _Ambos buscaron esposas humanas y dejaron descendencia, con la esperanza de que cuando fuese su turno de abandonar este plano de existencia hubiese quienes continuasen su labor, sirviéndose de los mismos regalos que ellos habían recibido de su madre. El menor de retiró a cumplir su solitaria tarea; el mayor comprendió que la humanidad volvería sus pasos tras el poder del chakra nuevamente y eligió recorrer el mundo para compartir su sabiduría y enseñar el ninshu, el camino de la verdadera comprensión del chakra, a todos, grandes y pequeños, con la esperanza que este poder compartido pudiera liberarlos de sus pequeños conflictos y enemistades, así como prepararlos por si, en un futuro, una amenaza como la que había representado su madre volvía a hacerse presente. Así se labró una fama y un nombre entre todos, desechando el que le había dado su propia madre, a fin de lograr la aceptación de entre los mortales: Rikudo Sennin, el Sabio de los Seis Caminos, el hacedor de milagros, el Salvador del Mundo._

 _Cuando sus días mortales estaban llegando a su fin, señaló a su heredero entre sus hijos y se retiro, lejos de cualquier tierra. Allí, con su gran poder, construyó un santuario para pasar sus últimos días, así como para llevar a cabo su tarea final: comprendiendo que el poder que había sido del Jubi no podía ser destruído, había estado durante todos esos años como su carcelero purificándolo de cualquier presencia maligna que lo contaminaba, dejando finalmente sólo una esencia pura. Pero consideró que ninguno de sus descendientes ni hombre alguno podría llevar a cabo su labor y albergar dicho poder dentro de sí sin corromperse, y a sabiendas que no podía simplemente liberarlo, por el riesgo de que encontrase el camino para volver a unirse con su antiguo cuerpo físico, decidió dividirlo en nueve partes._

 _Para crear a las nuevas criaturas, se inspiró en los pacíficos habitantes que compartían con él su última morada: nueve bestias, todas hermanas, cada una diferente de la otra, a las que dotó no sólo de fuerza, si no que de voluntad y pensamiento para permitirles vivir en medio de esas pacíficas criaturas. Les dió un nombre y se llamó a si mismo su padre ,y ellas le vieron con amor, como sus hijos._

 _Juntos, las nueve bestias con cola, sus hijos y herederos de su voluntad y fuerza, los animales de ese remoto paraje y yo, vimos como la luz de los ojos de Hagoromo se extinguía. Él me miró y me pidió que le dijera que había hecho lo correcto, y por esa única vez pude ver claramente el futuro por mi propia elección, y le conté lo que vi ese día: le dije que su camino no sería en vano, que su tarea sería completada un día y que sus hijos, bestias y humanos, vivirían en armonía, bajo el amparo de una pareja de sus descendientes, quienes ocuparían el lugar de los hermanos, y que como Hagoromo y Hamura salvarían al mundo: un joven como el hermano mayor, siendo la luz de todos; una joven como el hermano menor, como su apoyo y su sombra._

 _Sonriéndome, me agradeció y tocó mi cabeza, diciendo que me cobraba la palabra y que a mi me correspondería esperar y vigilar hasta que mi profecía se cumpliera. Y eso fue lo último que me dijo…"_

Naruto pudo ver el rostro entristecido de Gamamaru, claramente dolido por tan penoso recuerdo, y no pudo evitar sentirse culpable de remover las memorias del viejo sapo. Sin que se le ocurra otra forma de consolar al abatido anciano, salta al trono en que se encuentra y trepa hasta sus hombros, dándole una palmada en su espalda (mientras Fukasaku mira atónito la escena). Una vez de regreso al suelo, el gran sapo no puede evitar reírse de todo lo ocurrido, estremeciendo con su risa todo su enorme cuerpo y provocando que su sombrero caiga.

Mientras los guardianes del Gran Sapo Sabio le colocan nuevamente su sombrero, Naruto no puede evitar preguntar:

\- Hay algo que no entiendo, ojii-sama: Gerotora acaba de explicarme que la voluntad del nueve colas es una masa de odio puro que podría llegar a engullir mi mente si me descuido, pero según tu relato las bestias con cola eran seres bondadosos, engendrados con amor, todo lo contrario a lo que acaban de explicarme…

\- Esa es la impresión que todos los jóvenes tienen de los Biju, desconociendo que todo el odio que albergan en su ser no ha sido más que la reacción al amor que sentían en su nacimiento por la humanidad, lo que se trocó en un profundo resentimiento cuando todas ellas fueron despreciadas por los hombres y usadas como meras herramientas de destrucción, lo que era contrario a su propósito.

\- Pero como permitieron que los utilizaran, si su poder era tan grande.

\- Tienes que comprender, muchacho, que luego de la muerte de su padre las bestias vivieron un tiempo en el santuario que él construyó, pero que el mismo amor que su padre les inculcó por los seres humanos los llevó a dejar su hogar primigenio y vagar por la tierra, buscando la compañía de aquellos que sabían les faltaban. Ese intimo deseo les llevó a acercarse primeramente a los hijos de Rikudo Sennin, pero mientras el menor los ignoró (creyendo que así les protegía), el mayor se vio influenciado a mandar sobre ellos a fin de servirse de su poder contra el heredero de su padre.

\- ¿El heredero del Sabio de los Seis Caminos?

\- El mismo hijo menor, Asura, quien fue elegido por su padre para liderar la senda del ninshu, contra quien se había levantado su hermano mayor, Indra, quien se sirvió de sus ojos para dominar a los Biju: ojos rojos circulares, capaces de alterar la realidad y perturbar los sentidos.

\- El sharingan… Entonces él descubrió que los poderes del Sharingan podían controlar a las bestias con cola…

\- No controlar, joven: esos ojos rememoran en las bestias con cola el recuerdo de su padre perdido, por lo que al verlos su voluntad se doblega ante ellos; no es que los que poseen esos ojos los dominen por ser más fuertes que ellos, si no que los Biju simplemente no oponen resistencia. Su soledad los hace vulnerables, y así será hasta la llegada del que los ha de reunir bajo su amparo, como su nuevo padre y maestro.

\- O sea, de vuelta a la profecía…

\- Así es, joven Naruto.

\- Pero no entiendo, mi maestro siempre hablo de "el elegido", como si fuese un sólo ser, y ahora usted me cuenta que las hazañas de Rikudo Senin fueron no sólo de él, si no que siempre hubo un hermano del que nadie jamás había oído, además de decirme que la profecía completa habla de dos personas, hombre y mujer, y no sólo uno.

\- La profecía que le mencioné originalmente a Jiraiya fue sólo para él, y hablaba respecto de que él entrenaría a aquél que traería paz al mundo ninja, quien caminaría en la senda del Sabio de los Seis Caminos, y como dato adicional le mencioné la parte de la profecía original que se relacionaba con ello. Pero en realidad nunca preguntó (ni nadie antes, tú eres el primero que lo hace en casi mil años) si había algo más; por mi parte, siempre he entendido que esa segunda persona se manifestará sólo cuando el elegido complete su tarea, la misma profecía la señala como la sombra del elegido, un ser oculto.

\- ¿Tantas cosas sabes y nadie te preguntó nunca nada? Se me hace difícil de creer.

\- Los sapos no son particularmente curiosos con los hechos de los hombres, y los humanos que llegué a conocer con posterioridad y que llegaron a estas tierras en busca del conocimiento del senjutsu me veían siempre como un sapo viejo y chocho, y el que los sapos me llamen "ojiji" no mejoraba en nada la imagen que se hacían de este pobre anciano.

\- Supongo que comprendo eso, sé lo que es que no te tomen en cuenta por la idea errónea que pueden hacerse de ti si no llegan a conocerte.

\- Demuestras mucha sabiduría, jovencito. En eso superas incluso a Jiraiya-chan, cuya curiosidad le llevó a oír y sus propios sueños le llevaron a creer las palabras de un viejo y olvidado sapo.

\- Gracias, Gamamaru-sama.

\- Bien, ahora un par de consejos, Naruto-sennin (sabio Naruto).

\- (avergonzado, el rubio le interrumpe) Por favor, señor…

\- Hum, como decía, un par de concejos: ahora que tienes la llave para liberar todo el poder de Kurama, no intentes hacerlo antes de encontrar al pulpo, necesitarás su ayuda para poder completar ese entrenamiento, y tratar de hacerlo por tu propia cuenta podría traer nefastas consecuencias.

\- ¿Kurama? ¿Kurama es el nombre del Kyubi, verdad? ¿El que le dio el mismo Rikudo Sennin?

\- Si, y te aconsejo que lo llames de esa manera si pretendes algún tipo de ayuda de su parte.

\- Claro, anciano.

\- Lo otro, sobre lo que querías originalmente: de la misma manera en que meditas y te concentras para conectarte con la naturaleza y poder reunir la energía natural, tienes que proyectar tu propio espíritu hacia el interior de tu propia mente y cuerpo. Usa tu habilidad aprendida para detectar e identificar energías y enlaza tu propio chakra al del zorro. Cuando lo logres, podrán proyectar tu propio ser consciente ante su presencia y hablar con él. Tan sólo ten cuidado de lo que haces cuando estés ante él, ya que lo que hagas allí se replicará hacia el exterior en tu cuerpo…

\- ¿Acaso me estaré moviendo mientras hago lo mismo dentro de mi mente?

\- No, pero lo que hagas con tu chakra se proyectará en el mundo físico; recuerda, es tu mente consciente la que estará allí, ante Kurama, la misma que usas para controlar y moldear tu chakra.

\- Entendido, mantendré la calma en todo momento.

Mientras se pone en posición de meditación, sentado y con sus piernas cruzadas, escucha a Fukasaku-ojii desearle suerte, mientras le advierte que a pesar de todo lo que ha oído de Gamamaru-ojiji respecto del nueve colas sea cuidadoso al momento de encontrarse con él. Naruto asiente a sus palabras y, respirando profundamente, comienza la delicada operación. Fukasaku siente como el espíritu del rubio se expande, llenando el gran salón en que se encuentran, para desaparecer al instante, comprimido dentro del cuerpo de su dueño.

El shinobi concentra sus pensamientos en su sello, mientras escudriña con sus sentidos en busca de algún chakra extraño albergado en él; apenas logra percibirlo, se enfoca en ese sólo rastro, mientras su mente entra en un estado de aislamiento absoluto…

* * *

"Creo que me volví a dormir, rayos"

Naruto sólo pudo decir aquello al percatarse que no se encontraba en la habitación sucia y maloliente donde habitualmente se había encontrado con la presencia del zorro demonio, encerrado tras lo fríos y gruesos barrotes de su celda, limitado por el sello que lo aprisionaba.

En vez de eso, se encontraba nuevamente en la habitación color blanco perla, en donde había hablado con la Hinata del sueño. Se encontraba sólo, y por confortable que fuese ese lugar, ahora tan sólo lo retrasaba de alcanzar su objetivo. Así que, sin saber como salir de allí, sólo atinó a pararse del suelo y buscar una salida que parecía, simplemente, no existir.

Pero su búsqueda no fue muy larga, ya que apenas unos pasos dados fue capaz de percatarse de una aparición que, del aire, surgió, para materializarse frente a él, dotada de un fragancia que ya conocía sobradamente, a pesar de haberlo sentido en el mundo real sólo un par de veces:

\- ¿Hinata-chan, qué haces de nuevo aquí…?

La imagen de Hinata aparece como esa vez, con su vestido blanco y holgado, su cabello largo y liso y una sonrisa nerviosa. Mientras Naruto la ve, como esperando una explicación, la peliazul sólo cruza sus manos a la altura de su cintura y se inclina, mientras dice: _"gomen, Naruto-kun, nunca esperé estar aquí"_.

\- ¿No eres un recuerdo ni algo que me estoy imaginando, cierto?

\- Creo que no…

\- Y aquella vez, ese sueño…

\- Ahora creo que eso tampoco fue un sueño…

¿Cómo rayos no se había percatado antes? La huella de chakra de la peliazul, ahora mucho más perceptible, era la misma que había sentido ese día, ante Pain, la misma que sintió al encontrársela esa misma noche, dentro de su cabeza, pero había estado tan alterado, tan dolido, que nunca se le ocurrió pensar que ese rastro podía ser… ella…

\- ¿Pero cómo es que… ?

\- Sé que lo sabes, Naruto-kun, de la misma manera que ahora lo sé…

Allí lo recordó.

Cuando recibió los pergaminos que eran de su padre, no pudo evitar buscar, primero que todo, la información que pudiese haber allí respecto de su propio sello. Lo que encontró fue bastante revelador, y explicaba el cómo había su padre podido encerrar una parte de su propio ser dentro de su mente:

El sello de cinco elementos, diseñado para aprisionar espíritus o entidades de gran poder, requiere que sus creadores pudiesen, entre todos, dominar cada uno de las cinco formas elementales del chakra: fuego, viento, tierra, agua y rayo. Con chakra de cada uno de esos elementos, se podía crear una prisión corporal incorruptible y permitiendo, si sus creadores lo deseaban, crear válvulas de contacto para que la energía del prisionero pasase gradualmente a su portador o viceversa (ya fuese para que el portador aprovechase la fuerza de la entidad o para que su propio espíritu purificase a la entidad encerrada). Habiendo sido usado el sello para aprisionar al Kyubi por la primera jinchuriki que tuvo en Konoha, Uzumaki Mito-sama, se descubrió que el dominio que presentaba el chakra del zorro demonio sobre los cinco chakras elementales evitaba tener que recurrir para crearlo a selladores que pudiesen usar dichos elementos, permitiendo que incluso una persona, con suficiente chakra y dominio del fuinjutsu, pudiese crear ese complejo sello por si mismo.

Había también unas notas en el viejo pergamino sobre fuinjutsus del Clan Uzumaki respecto a sellos especiales que permitían separar una porción de la energía, esencia y memorias de una persona para unirlas a un objetivo, persona o animal, y permitir que dicha creación, como una copia independiente de la persona seccionada, tomase el control del objetivo (como una especie de transferencia de mentes, pero sin la desventaja de tener que abandonar el propio cuerpo). Dicho jutsu, usado como herramienta de combate, le permitió a muchos guerreros Uzumaki derrotar a enemigos más poderosos simplemente sellándolos y tomando el control de ellos con relativa facilidad.

De alguna manera, su padre había logrado fusionar ambos sellos, permitiéndole encerrar una parte de su propia personalidad, como una copia, dentro del mismo sello en que aprisionó al nueve colas en su cuerpo, pudiendo incluso prever un evento detonante para manifestarse ante su propia conciencia e impidiéndole hacer lo que esa vez trató de hacer.

Pero el sello que le permitió a su padre hacer aquello seguía ahí, unido a un cada vez más frágil sello que era la prisión del zorro demonio, y de alguna manera, en la batalla contra Pain, el enorme chakra emitido cuando luego del sacrificio de Hinata se había liberado de las ataduras con que había tratado de detenerlo el portador del rinnegan, había reabierto ese sello especial y capturado una parte de aquel alma viviente que se encontraba más próxima y vinculada emocionalmente a él (o al menos, eso suponía ahora, al ver a la ojiblanca frente a él, tan real como su padre cuando se lo encontró en aquél entonces).

\- Pero, entonces, ¿porqué apareciste desnud…?

\- ¡Naruto-kun, ni te atrevas a insinuar que eso fue idea mía! Yo no elegí estar aquí ni presentarme de esa forma ante tí, ni me habría atrevido a hacerlo si no hubiese sentido que me necesitabas.

\- Creo que tienes razón, Hinata-chan, al menos mi padre pudo elegir como encerrarse aquí adentro.

\- Gracias, Naruto-kun…

\- Bien, Hinata-chan, lo que no entiendo es como no has desaparecido todavía.

\- Eso es grosero, lo dices como si te molestara mi presencia.

\- (sonrojado, el ojiazul se defiende) No, no es eso, sólo me sorprende encontrarnos de nuevo. No me desagrada verte, ¡incluso diría que me gusta mucho tenerte aquí, dattebayo!

\- (ahora la sonrojada es la Hyuga) Gracias, eres muy amable al decirlo así, tan animado, Naruto-kun.

.

.

.

\- Oye, Hinata, recién dijiste que habías podido saber que te necesitaba la otra noche, ¿acaso puedes leer mi mente o enterarte de lo que me sucede o lo que hago?

\- No es así, tan sólo percibo tus emociones si son muy intensas, y puedo ver aquello que te pasa cuando tus sentimientos son muy fuertes al respecto. Fuera de esas ocasiones, pareciera que el mismo sello que me alberga me impide ver más allá.

\- Si, se supone que impide que la mente del Kyubi se introduzca en mi… ¿Hinata-chan, acaso ya lo has visto?

\- ¿Eso que liberaste en la pelea contra Pain? No, no me he topado con él, está más lejos de donde puedo ir.

\- Y supongo que sabes lo que es esa cosa.

\- Si, algo pude oír cuando conversabas sobre eso con los sapos, aquella noche en que te emborrachaste.

\- (avergonzado) Pudiste ver eso, eh; lo siento por el espectáculo. ¿Puedes decirme que rayos dije esa noche?

\- No puedo, fui incapaz de entender lo demás -dijo la peliazul, mientras bajaba la mirada, sintiéndose culpable por su pequeña mentira-

\- ¿Y qué más has podido ver, ah?

Hinata ve la preocupación en la mirada de Naruto, así que decide no ocultarle nada:

\- Tus lágrimas por mi muerte; el… beso… aquel… -dice, mientras golpea sus dedos indices, nerviosa-; tu discusión con Sakura-chan; tu encuentro con Hanabi-chan; tu ascenso (¡felicidades por eso, Naruto-kun!); tu discusión con mi padre; tu despedida… de la aldea… con Sakura… -dice, dejando entrever una leve molestia en su voz-…

\- Ese beso…

\- Esos besos, Naruto-kun, recuerdo que fue más de uno.

\- No creo que debas reprocharme algo (dice el rubio, tratando de defenderse).

\- Tienes razón, pero sólo respondo a tu pregunta (molesta, se gira, dándole la espalda al joven).

Naruto se acerca, poniendo su mano en el hombro de la chica, pero ella sólo lo aparta, sin girarse a verlo. Ante esa reacción, el rubio se acerca al oído de la peliazul, y le dice:

\- Lamento si eso te hizo sentirte mal; sé que debí haber evitado que ella me besara, y supongo que sabes que lo disfruté al principio.

\- Sí… lo sé…

\- Entonces también debes saber porqué termine apartándola, ¿cierto?

\- No se a qué te refieres.

\- Ne, Hinata-chan, sé que lo sabes…

Girando, claramente incómoda, mira al rubio a los ojos (quien se encuentra a sólo un paso de distancia) y le dice:

\- Te divierten mis celos, ¿verdad, Naruto?

\- No, sólo me recuerdan que tus palabras fueron sinceras, no como las de Sakura.

\- ¿Acaso no crees que ella te pueda amar de la misma manera que yo llegué a hacerlo?

\- Ella no saltó a defenderme cuando estaba en el suelo, vencido. Tú sí.

Al ver la mirada dulce que, junto a sus palabras, le daba Naruto, Hinata abre sus ojos por la sorpresa, intensamente sonrojada, y sólo atina a apartar al rubio de un manotazo, mientras se cubre el rostro, esperando a tranquilizarse. Naruto, que cae sentado después del empujón, sólo ríe ante la inesperada reacción de la ojiperla. Luego, se incorpora nuevamente y le habla, para calmarla:

\- Lo siento, creo que dejaremos ese tema para otro momento, ahora necesito salir de aquí para poder hablar con Kurama.

\- (más calmada, la peliazul contesta) Claro. Supongo que por Kurama te refieres al Kyubi, ¿cierto?

\- Si, ese es su nombre.

\- Bien, supongo que sólo debes seguir más adelante, este espacio que has creado no es que sea real, es sólo tu mente la que lo proyecta, y debería desaparecer si así lo deseas…

\- Pensé que tú eras la culpable, digo, por el color (es claro que son tus ojos) y el aroma presente.

\- No, es obra tuya, pero agradezco que lo hayas creado pensando en mí…

Naruto es ahora quien se sonroja fuertemente, pero trata de disimularlo manteniéndose erguido y serio, como si nada pasara:

\- Oye, Hinata-chan, ¿quieres acompañarme y conocer a Kurama?

\- No se si pueda, Naruto-kun.

\- Claro que si, se supone que estos sellos me permiten elegir que energías pasan de un lado a otro; además, cuando encontré a mi papá él se encontraba junto a la jaula del nueve colas, no tendrías porqué no poder llegar tu misma allí, siendo que es el mismo sello el que te tiene encerrada aquí dentro, conmigo.

\- Entonces me gustaría ir, pero, ¿no piensas que sería una molestia?

\- Para nada, incluso me resultaría agradable contar con tu presencia. Las pocas veces que he estado frente al Kyubi me resultaba asfixiante, pero seguro será más cómodo contigo a mi lado.

Naruto toma de la mano a su acompañante, para asegurarse de no perderla de vista. Hinata sólo le sonríe y lo sujeta con más fuerza, ligeramente nerviosa. A continuación, ambos caminan un corto trecho, mientras el rubio se concentra en el nueve colas. Finalmente, la habitación blanca desaparece, siendo reemplazada por aquel cuarto oscuro y húmedo, en donde se ve, al fondo del mismo, la celda que encierra a su prisionero.

Naruto suelta a la ojiazul, y le pide que permanezca allí, a la sombra, mientras él se acerca para hablar con la bestia. Hinata sólo asiente, mientras le desea suerte.

La bestia se encuentra acurrucada en el suelo, ignorando, por primera vez desde que lo conoce, la visita de su carcelero.

Naruto trata de llamar su atención, pero es sistemáticamente ignorado. Molesto, el rubio sólo atina a gritarle:

\- ¡Eh, Kurama, que necesito hablar contigo! ¡Respondeme!

Abriendo sus ojos, la enorme criatura se incorpora, para cercarse a la puerta de su prisión, sorprendida y molesta con el insolente visitante. Al verlo más de cerca, le pregunta:

\- ¿Como me llamaste, insecto?

\- Kurama, ¿que no se supone que ese es tu nombre, verdad? ¿o es que prefieres que te digan "nueve colas"?

\- Ningún humano vivo conoce ese nombre, ¿cómo se supone que lo sabes tú, carcelero?

\- Me lo dijo un viejo amigo de tu padre.

\- Mi… padre…

El bijú reacciona violentamente, emitiendo un rugido ensordecedor y emitiendo chakra violentamente, haciendo estremecer todo aquel lugar. Naruto, abrumado por la violenta presión, cae arrodillado al suelo, mientras intenta mantenerse en el lugar resistiéndose a feroz viento provocado por la furia del Kyubi. Hinata, que ve la escena desde la oscuridad se acerca rápidamente al rubio par ayudarle a levantarse, mientras le grita a la bestia:

\- ¡Detengase ahora, Kurama-sama, que lo lastima!

La bestia se silencia, mientras acerca la mirada al enrejado, exhibiendo amenazante sus dientes y gruñendo sonoramente. Pero la vista de la peliazul lo desconcierta, y cesando sus amenazas pregunta intrigado:

\- Esos… ojos…, ¿porqué tienes esos ojos, mujer? Responde…

\- Son los ojos de mi familia, todos nacemos con ellos; tal vez usted no los conozca, pero son conocidos como byakugan por el poder que llevan consigo.

\- No pregunte eso, sólo quiero saber qué relación tienes con el hermano de mi padre.

\- No le entiendo, Kurama-sama.

\- Tus ojos son iguales a los de él, iguales a los ojos de mi padre antes de que ellos cambiasen: él nos lo dijo a todos nosotros, nos dijo que esos ojos nos señalarían a aquel que nos habría de reunir nuevamente, pero hace ya tanto tiempo de aquello, tanto tiempo…

Naruto se incorpora, mientras ve como la actitud del nueve colas ha pasado a ser mucho más sumisa ante la presencia de Hinata, por lo que pregunta:

\- Eh, Kurama, ¿acaso tu padre también tenía el sharingan, es por eso que sus portadores pueden controlarlos?

\- Esos ojos rojos ahora están contaminados, la sangre derramada por la ambición, no el calor de la vida, es lo que ahora los sustenta. Ojos rojos, siempre acompañados por un chakra maldito, impregnado de odio y deseos de destrucción. Si aquel malnacido de Indra hubiese muerto sin dejar descendencia, yo y mis hermanos no habríamos tenido que ser sus esclavos, ni nos usarían como armas, ni seríamos prisioneros de criaturas tan insignificantes.

\- Entonces…

\- Nuestro padre era bueno, pero sus hijos… eran indignos…

El Kyubi, cansado, se hecha sobre su cuerpo, en actitud relajada, mientras aparta la mirada de la pareja, luego pregunta:

\- Di ya lo que deseas, carcelero, y déjame en paz.

\- Tan sólo deseo tu apoyo, ya que…

\- (interrumpiendo, enojado) ¿Acaso no te basta con lo que tomas de mi cada vez que así lo quieres?

\- No me malentiendas, Kurama, deja que primero te lo explique.

Con el Kyubi y Hinata de oyentes, Naruto comienza a relatar sus planes: necesita derrotar a Akatsuki y al enmascarado, así como hacer regresar a Sasuke a la aldea para salvarlo. Pero esos objetivos le significarán tener que pelear con al menos un usuario avanzado del Sharingan, el que podría servirse del poder de dichos ojos para controlar al Kyubi y usarlo en su contra de formas que podrían significar la muerte de ambos. Su anterior encuentro con Sasuke le demostró que, a pesar de la existencia del sello, los ojos rojos son capaces de encontrar al Kyubi dentro de su cuerpo y mente, por que el que puedan usar su poder para dominarlo es, más que probable, perfectamente posible. Él se compromete a evitar ponerse en una situación tal que facilite la intrusión de cualquier Uchiha dentro de él, al alcance del nueve colas, pero no puede garantizar que eso sea suficiente para evitar tan grande riesgo:

\- ¿Y qué pretendes hacer, mocoso, cuando alguno de ellos te tenga a su disposición o cuando quieras recurrir a mi poder, manifestando mi presencia al exterior, fuera de la protección del sello?

\- Primero, ya no planeo usar de manera tan irresponsable tu poder. Si algo me enseñó mi última pelea es que usando de tu poder, como lo he hecho hasta ahora, me vuelvo un peligro incluso mayor al de los enemigos a los que pretendo derrotar. Así que, al menos al enfrentar a un usuario del sharingan, deseo no recurrir a tu chakra para nada; por eso mismo he estado entrenando arduamente estos últimos días para superar mis límites y aumentar mis opciones.

\- Y respecto de lo otro, como pretendes evitar que con su poder ocular se metan en tu cabeza y allí me alcancen.

\- Dos maneras. Primero, cuando te lo indique debes retrotraer tu chakra y evitar que se cuele por el sello.

\- Pero se supone que la función primaria del sello es permitirte usar mi chakra. Si alguien debería poder cortar su flujo, ese eres tú, mocoso.

\- Lo sé, pero con todo lo que ha pasado y el tiempo transcurrido el sello está cada vez más debilitado. Así que dependerá de ti el hacerlo, mientras yo me concentro en pelear y salvar nuestros pellejos.

\- Lo dices como si yo quisiera permanecer aquí dentro. Recuerdo lo cerca que estuve de liberarme y me enfurezco… maldito Yondaime…

\- ¡Oye, que te estás refiriendo a mi padre! Bien, como decía, también hay un sello especial que se ejecuta dentro de la mente del usuario, cuyo objetivo es impedir la intrusión de mentes ajenas a si mismos por cualquier medio. El problema es que aún no se suficiente de fuinjutsu para ejecutarlo, pero cuando logre hacerlo necesitaré de tu ayuda para llevarlo a cabo.

\- ¿Y qué obtengo yo de todo eso, carcelero?

\- (mirándolo fijamente a los ojos, Naruto responde) Actualmente tengo en mi poder la llave para liberar el sello y fusionar totalmente mi chakra con el tuyo. Como primer paso, para llevar a cabo mi misión, necesitare usar tu poder por un tiempo.

\- Y luego…

\- Planeo liberarte, Kurama. De ser posible, preservando mi vida; si no es posible… de cualquier otra manera. Pero esa es mi promesa hacia ti, y nunca he roto mis promesas.

\- Lo lamento, mocoso, pero es evidente que aún no confías en mi, ¿porqué debería creer en tí?

\- No te estoy mintiendo…

\- Tal vez así lo creas, pero en el fondo sé que aún me odias y temes. Tan sólo mira a tu alrededor.

Naruto se sintió ofendido por la desconfianza del biju, pero se tomo unos instantes para observar alrededor del lúgubre salón: sólo humedad, vapor, suciedad y un aire enrarecido, con poca luz. Pero seguía sin comprender las palabras del Kyubi.

Al verlo confundido, Hinata se acercó a Naruto, a fin de explicarle el significado de las palabras de la bestia:

\- Eto, Naruto-kun, Kurama-sama se refiere a todo este lugar.

\- Lo siento, Hinata-chan, pero sigo sin comprender.

\- Esto es tu mente…

\- Lo sé, sé donde estamos.

\- No comprendes, mira ¿recuerdas la habitación donde me encontraste?

\- Si, era un lugar bastante más agradable.

\- ¿Y recuerdas lo que te dije sobre aquel lugar, en relación a mi?

\- Si, que yo lo había formado así por el concepto que tenía de… espera… ¿me quieres decir que este lugar lúgubre es así a causa… mía?

\- Algo así, Naruto-kun. Aunque sería más correcto decir que es así debido a la idea que tienes en tu cabeza del Kyubi, de lo que él representa para ti…

\- Entiendo… pero yo siempre creí que todo esto era a causa de lo que la bestia representaba, de lo que era ella…

\- Pero ya vez que no es así, y mientras este lugar siga igual Kurama-sama sabrá que realmente no confías en él…

Naruto giró la vista de Hinata al zorro, viéndolo nuevamente allí, echado en el húmedo y frío suelo de su incómoda prisión. Era obvio lo mucho que le desagradaba aquel lugar, ¿cómo pudo siquiera pensar que ese lugar tan oscuro hubiese sido hecho por quien tenía que habitarlo? Claro, siempre pensó, como todos, que la bestia de las nueve colas sólo era un demonio sanguinario, hecho de maldad pura. Y por primera vez, tuvo compasión de su huésped, su prisionero.

Naruto cerró sus ojos y enfocó su mente en las cosas que había oído de Gamamaru, en las cosas que le contó su padre sobre el ataque del Kyubi, de lo dicho por Hinata. Pensó en todo el sufrimiento que debió llevar consigo esa criatura, poderosa pero aún así utilizada y despreciada de todos. Pudo ver al ser como una víctima, y no como el verdugo que todos presentaban. Y de la manera que lo hizo con Nagato, pudo hallar el perdón para aquel inocente por todas las cosas terribles que le habían hecho realizar, las que siempre habían estado fuera de su control. Pensó en su soledad y en la de sus hermanos, y se hizo la promesa de liberarlos a todos y lograr que fuesen aceptados, de la manera que él mismo, visto de todos como otro monstruo, fue aceptado, primero por ella, y luego por toda su aldea.

En ese mismo instante, la habitación se transformó: la humedad, el sucio y las sombras desaparecieron; las rejas se esfumaron y todo cambió a un color dorado pálido, suave. El Kyubi, libre del enrejado, se levantó y corrió por el salón iluminado, respirando por primera vez en años un aire limpio y vigorizante; desplegó sus colas y aulló (lo que le resultó extraño a Naruto, siendo aquel un zorro y no un lobo), para luego acercarse con paso lento a su carcelero, mirándolo fijamente. En su pecho pudo Naruto observar que tenia escrito, como un dibujo sobre su pelaje de fuego, el kanji "sello", el mismo que en la antigua habitación estaba en el papel y que representaba sus ataduras. Finalmente, el Kyubi sólo se hecho junto a su carcelero, recostado cómodamente sobre aquel limpio suelo.

El peliamarillo se acercó, pero no pudo tocarlo: era intangible para él, el efecto del sello que así lo protegía de ser dañado. Pero Hinata si pudo hacerlo, y con nerviosismo sólo acarició su pata delantera, para luego tocar la punta de su nariz. Allí, el prisionero le dijo: _"gracias"_. A ella, no al rubio.

Hinata dejó a la bestia allí, descansando, mientras se llevó a Naruto para tener unas últimas palabras con él:

\- Creo que ahora Kurama-sama podrá creer en tus palabras, Naruto-kun.

\- Supongo… Creo que debo ser más amable con él de ahora en adelante.

\- No creo que sea difícil, parece que lo único que quiere es paz, y probablemente esperará a que llegue el tiempo en que cumplas tu promesa.

\- Bien, ahora debo volver al mundo exterior. Vendré a visitarte para que podamos conversar, aunque no te prometo que sea muy seguido, estaré bastante ocupado con mi entrenamiento y mi búsqueda.

\- Comprendo, Naruto-kun, yo me entretendré conversando con Kurama-sama, seguro tiene historias interesantes que contarme, y tal vez puedo sacarle uno que otro secreto que te pueda servir para tus propósitos.

Kurama, echado en su sitio, gruñe mientras le replica a la Hyuga en voz alta: _"sabes que te estoy escuchando mujer, ¿verdad?"_. Hinata sólo le mira con dulzura, mientras le dedica una sonrisa: _"lo sé, Kurama-sama"_. Resignado, el Kyubi se para alejarse de la pareja.

Naruto, agradeciendo que Kurama les de algo de privacidad, se acerca y abraza a la joven, mientras le dice: _"estoy muy contento de que estés aquí, a mi lado; de que no te hayas ido del todo, Hinata"_. Hinata, emocionada, le responde: _"yo también, Naruto-kun, yo también"_.

Cuando se separan y Naruto se despide con la mano en alto, la peliazul le interrumpe, diciéndole: " _Naruto, antes de que te vayas, necesitas saber algo. Además de mi presencia, pude sentir otras dos presencias extrañas aquí dentro, que no son del Kyubi. Una de ellas está en lo más profundo del sello; no pude verla con mis ojos, pero no creo que sea peligrosa (al menos no pude sentir ningún sentimiento maligno de ella). Pero la otra, es extraña, muy extraña; no parece que quiera hacerte daño, pero si sé que sus motivaciones no son del todo puras, el chakra que la forma es sombria, y sólo vaga por tu mente, de un lado para otro, sin detenerse"_. Naruto pregunta: _"¿acaso tiene alguna forma?"_ Hinata responde: _"cuando adopta una forma, se ve como un cuervo negro, de ojos extraños…"_

Naruto sabe que eso le recuerda a algo o alguien, pero no puede recordarlo, por lo que la revelación termina por preocuparlo, así que le pide a Hinata que esté atenta a cualquier hecho extraño. La bella ojiperla sólo asiente, mientras le da la espalda y se dirige a donde espera el Kyubi, para permitirle finalmente partir. Naruto sólo desaparece.

Al llegar a donde se encuentra Kurama, Hinata se recuesta a su lado, con la mirada al dorado cielo de aquel salón. Kurama, sin levantarse ni abrir sus ojos, sólo le pregunta: _"¿porqué no le ha dicho? Sabe que si llega el día en que libere el sello que me aprisiona para fusionar su chakra con el mío, su presencia desaparecerá para siempre, y eso es algo inevitable"_. Hinata le responde: _"lo supuse, pero no quise preocuparlo con algo que no tiene solución. Tan sólo deseo aprovechar este tiempo a su lado; confió en que cuando nuestra despedida llegue él ya no me necesitará más"_. Kurama le replica: _"podría pedirle que no toque ese sello, y así permanecer a su lado durante toda su vida. Para mi eso no significaría más que sólo esperar a su muerte para obtener mi libertad, y no me molestaría pasar ese tiempo en un lugar como éste, hime"_. Ella, avergonzada, le contradice: _"por favor, Kurama-sama, no me llame princesa, que nunca lo he sido"_. El Kyubi contesta: _"esos ojos la hacen una princesa ante mi, hija de Hamura, hermano de mi padre. Y aún no me ha dicho que piensa de mi ofrecimiento"_. La peliazul sólo termina la plática con su respuesta: " _le amo demasiado para hacer que rompa aún la más pequeña de sus promesas, no por mi causa…"_

* * *

Naruto se ve nuevamente en el salón donde se encuentran los ancianos sapos, esperando. Les cuenta lo acontecido en su conversación con el zorro, con lujo de detalles, pero callando para sí la presencia de ese recuerdo de Hinata, viviendo dentro del sello.

Mientras Fukasaku oye incrédulo el relato de lo ocurrido, el Gran Sapo Sabio sólo asiente a las palabras del rubio, esbozando una ligera sonrisa, contento por lo bien que ha salido todo. Comprende que ese joven debe ser el señalado por la profecía: finalmente su labor en la tierra terminará y podrá pronto descansar para reunirse con su amigo y compañero. Cuando el relato ha terminado, no puede evitar hablarle a Naruto:

\- Supongo que con ésto estás más convencido de que tú y sólo tú debes ser el niño de la profecía, Naruto-kun.

\- No lo sé con seguridad aún, anciano, pero si eso significa conseguir que los bijú sean libres de todo el mal y el rencor que han acumulado en estos mil años, no tengo problemas en prestarme para serlo.

\- Bien, bien, que tu corazón y tus ojos azules te guíen en tu camino, muchacho.

\- ¿Ojos azules?

\- O, si, creo que no te lo he dicho: el joven de la profecía, el que vi cuando era un joven sapo, tenía los ojos azules, iguales a los tuyos.

\- ¡Y ahora me lo viene a decir, eh, ojiji!

\- ¡Disculpa la cabeza de este viejo sapo, jo jo jo!

Y así, con la risa cansada del anciano a sus espaldas, Naruto se retira del salón para dirigirse de regreso a la cabaña de los ancianos, acompañado por Fukasaku-ojii, satisfecho con la respuesta alcanzada y con un propósito aún más grande que el planeado originalmente.

Y lo mejor de todo, con una agradable compañía que no se esperaba.

Y pensando en todo aquello, sonríe, mientras camina dando largos pasos, con los brazos en alto y las manos cruzadas detrás de su cabeza.


	12. Chapter 12

La llegada del rubio shinobi al hogar de los ancianos sapos había sido diferente a la de cualquier otro día. Mientras Naruto saludaba alegremente al ingresar al hogar, Fukasaku lo veía con cara de confusión, como tratando de entender qué pasaba por esa cabeza.

La sonrisa del joven, que no se le había quitado en todo el camino de regreso, sumada a un caminar lento, como si tuviese su mente ocupada en otra cosa, habían sido, llegados a ese punto, perturbadores. Pero lo más extraño había sido, por mucho, el silencio: Naruto, cuando su apuro no lo hacía correr imparable de un lado a otro, era extraordinariamente ruidoso y conversador, como si ir simplemente en silencio fuese una pérdida de tiempo, tiempo que podría aprovechar en conocer y aprender más de quienes iban a su lado; y esto último, para seres tan reservados como los sapos, resultaba más que evidente (por no decir que muchas veces molesto). Pero ahora, nada: si reclamos, ni preguntas, ni comentarios sobre lo ocurrido o sobre lo que haría ahora que ya tenía la respuesta que había venido a buscar.

Pero a pesar de sus esfuerzos para tratar de adivinar qué rayos había en la cabeza del rubio, el anciano sapo no había podido descifrar ese misterio. Y la conclusión a la que pronto llegaría Shima-chan no tenía ningún sentido.

La anciana sapa había venido a recibir a los recién llegados, ataviada con un delantal de cocina, ya que se encontraba preparando la comida de todos (lo que era bastante razonable, considerando que ya pasaba del mediodía en la montaña de los sapos, y no sabía si su joven huésped habría podido comer algo en donde quiera que se encontrara en ese momento).

Pero fue tan sólo que viese el rostro de Naruto y su tonta sonrisa, para que mirara furiosa a su marido, y sin mediar explicación alguna emitiera un potente grito de sapo que lo lanzó fuera de la cabaña, arrojándolo por la pequeña ventana del recibidor de su cabaña, rompiéndola en el proceso (y dejando de paso al rubio tirado el suelo, noqueado por el vozarrón de la anciana).

Cuando momentos después el anciano pudo regresar a su hogar, lo hizo temeroso y con sumo cuidado: aunque no pasaba seguido, sabía perfectamente reconocer cuando su mujercita se encontraba molesta por algo malo que él hubiese hecho (lo que normalmente sólo era a causa de sus esporádicas salidas con Bunta-chan a por un par de copas, en medio de bellas y jóvenes sapas que inevitablemente le impregnaban su aroma o manchaban sus ropas, a pesar de no haber nunca intentado ligar con alguna de ellas -y Kamisama era testigo de la verdad de este hecho-). Pero ahora, por primera vez en años de recibir sus regaños, sabía que no había hecho nada malo como para merecerlos. Así que, con nerviosismo evidente y sumo cuidado (como quien trata de desarmar una bomba) le dijo, con ternura: _"Ma-chan, no sé porqué estás enojadita, pero te prometo que sea lo que sea no he tenido la culpa";_ la anciana sapa lo señaló con el dedo, mirándolo molesta, para luego apuntar al rubio que permanecía aún derribado en el suelo: _"Viejo ladino, ¿crees que no me daría cuenta de la cara que traía este muchacho? Como si no tuviera suficiente de cuando te dejas convencer por el idiota de Gamabunta o de las muchas veces que acompañaste es sus correrías a Jiraiya-chan, como para tolerar que además te creas autorizado a involucrar a este pobre niño en esas cosas; supongo que pensaste que esa era la mejor manera de "animar" al muchacho, ¿cierto, eh? Pero no podías si quiera mostrar un mínimo de respeto por esa jovencita que era su esposa, que en paz descanse..."_

En ese momento, Fukasaku le interrumpe, mientras hila en su cabeza lo que le ha dicho su esposa y su reacción: _"¿Acaso crees que nos fuimos de juerga, que lo llevé a conocer chicas?, ¿Qué clase de maestro crees que soy, ah?"._ Shima le contesta: _"el que siempre has sido, el mismo que se juntaba y se sigue juntando con idiotas como los que te dije"_. Bien, no podía rebatir ese punto: _"pero, por favor, reinita, no puedes creer que yo sería capaz de llevar a Naruto a ese tipo de esparcimiento, ni por su edad ni por su situación actual"_ ; pero la anciana le replica: _"A mi no me engañas, que reconozco perfectamente la cara que el chico traía, es la misma que ponía Jiraiya-chan cuando volvían de sus juergas, "enamorado" de alguna nueva chica; y no me vayas a decir que se encontró con alguna belleza en el camino, que en todo el monte no hay ni una sola chica humana"_.

Se acercó cuidadosamente a su esposa para tranquilizarla y explicarle que se había equivocado (operación sumamente peligrosa, tratándose de un hombre corrigiendo a una mujer, sean de la especie que sean), jurando y re-jurando que no habían ido a ningún otro lugar que no fuese al residencia del Gran Sapo Sabio y de regreso, sin desvíos de ninguna especie. Pero no podía dejar de pensar que, a pesar de lo infundadas de las sospechas de su mujer, no dejaba de tener razón en lo que había visto (y lo que provocó todo el mal entendido en primer lugar): la cara del rubio era idéntica a la de su maestro peliblanco, cuando volvía de alguna de sus empresas románticas (claro, cuando se encontraba en la cima de sus esperanzas, antes de la inevitable caída); él no lo había notado porque, en el fondo, sabía que eso no era posible, por donde sabía que el muchacho había estado. Pero entonces -se preguntaba el sapo-, ¿a qué se debía realmente el rostro y la actitud del joven shinobi?

Mientras Shima regresaba a la cocina, murmurando que mantendrá bien vigilado a su marido, Fukasaku fue en búsqueda de un vaso con agua, cuyo contenido usó para despertar al desvanecido joven, mientras le pedía que lo ayudara a reemplazar la rota ventana. Quejándose del trato que recibía de la pareja de ancianos, Naruto se dispuso a asistir al maltratado sapo en su tarea.

* * *

Mientras almorzaba, Shima pudo comprobar con satisfacción que el joven había recuperado su semblante habitual.

Mientras comía ganoso la surtida e invertebrada comida que le proporcionaban sus anfitriones, Naruto les explicaba sus próximos planes: entrenaría durante ese día y saldría temprano, en la mañana siguiente, rumbo a la frontera sur-oeste del país del Hierro, la más cercana al País del Viento, que supone es la ruta que su amigo Sasuke deberá seguir si pretende introducirse a dicha zona, viniendo desde Kumo -donde supone se encontraba previamente si, como indicaba la carta de Kakashi-sensei, era efectivo su último ataque a ninjas de dicha aldea- (todo considerando que probablemente el País del la Tierra, el otro punto posible de acceso, debería ser imposible de cruzar por el nivel de vigilancia que presenta por el lado de la frontera con Konoha, con quien sostenía un estado de guerra fría permanente). Una vez allí, usaría sus clones y todos los medios a su alcance para rastrear a su antiguo compañero, y con algo de suerte podría encontrarlo antes de que se metiese en más problemas. Luego vería como solucionar sus problemas con la gente del País de Rayo.

Fukasaku, aprobando el plan de acción del shinobi, le señala que él puede llevarlo, sirviéndose de los pozos encantados de sapo y por invocación inversa, bastante cerca del País del Hierro, a fin de que tenga el tiempo necesario para rastrear toda el área.

Mientras termina su cena, Shima no puede evitar preguntarle, después de verle comer con tanto apetito, cuál es el motivo por el cual ha dejado de tener problemas con su comida, la cual originalmente se negó a comer cuando se encontraba en su entrenamiento de senjutsu, antes de su pelea con Pain. Naruto sólo le contesta: _"Simplemente pensé que necesitaba ampliar mis alternativas de comida, sobre todo considerando que estaré por mucho tiempo, tal vez semanas, comiendo sólo lo que pueda conseguir, y al lado de carne o pescado mal cocido o cualquier planta que pueda servirme, su comida me resulta maravillosa"_. La anciana le dice: _"o sea, que entre lo que puedes hacer tú y mis insectos, prefieres mis insectos, ¿cierto?"._ El rubio responde, sonriendo: _"así es, obaa-chan"._ Ma-chan cierra sus ojos y sonríe, contenta, mientras le dice: _"si, creo que puedo aceptar eso, Naruto-chan"._ Luego retira los platos y vasos vacíos, ayudada por su esposo, mientras el rubio coloca las tazas y la tetera para que puedan compartir un té caliente.

Cuando los tres terminan su té, Naruto se despide de los ancianos y tomando sus pergaminos-manuales y su espada wakizashi, se retira para otra tarde de prácticas.

* * *

Mientras se dirige al lugar de su entrenamiento del día anterior, lejos de miradas curiosas, Naruto piensa en su encuentro con Hinata y el resultado de su conversación con Kurama, el nueve colas.

Tenía sentimientos encontrados con respecto de Hinata: sabía perfectamente que ese recuerdo encerrado en su cabeza no era la Hinata verdadera, no era su alma ni su ser real, pero por lo que sabía del sello que la había creado ella era ella, y no una copia incompleta o una imitación: su personalidad, sus memorias, su chakra, sus sentimientos y emociones, su físico y actitudes, todo era de ella, tal como lo era cuando vivía. Si tuviese que hacer un recuento, de cien cosas que formaban a la Hinata de carne y hueso, noventa y nueve se encontraban allí presentes; es más, la única parte ausente era la que nadie veía ni percibía, su alma intangible. Y ese pensamiento lo confundía: ¿acaso esa parte faltante era tan importante para tratarla de manera diferente a como hubiese tratado a la Hinata real, la existente antes de su muerte? (muerte de la cual aún se sentía, al menos, como el mayor responsable).

Al ver a esa imagen de Hinata, no había podido evitar sentirse emocionado, como si se hubiese reencontrado con su amiga perdida, pero ahora, con la cabeza más fría, no dejaba de pensar que tal vez era incorrecto el llegar a acercarse demasiado a ella, vinculando su naciente sentimiento a algo que, en definitiva, no era real (y que podía desaparecer en el momento menos esperado o, peor aún, no desaparecer nunca y permanecer allí, como un estorbo en su capacidad de relacionarse con cualquier otra mujer en el futuro).

Porque luego de verla otra vez, allí en su cabeza, con su declaración de por medio, le era evidente lo que estaba sucediendo, en su cabeza y en su corazón: se estaba enamorando, poco a poco, de algo que no era real, que tan sólo era (y nunca antes mejor dicho) un producto de su imaginación. Y no podía evitar sentir miedo por ello.

El Kyubi, por su lado, era otro enigma: Por su lado, él ya había aceptado que la condición del nueve colas era digna de, al menos, reconsideración. Entre Gamamaru-ojii y Hinata le habían convencido de la condición miserable de su prisionero (y, de paso, convirtiéndolo a él y a su actitud hacia su huésped en el malo del cuento).

Era obvio que había conseguido un primer e importante avance con Kurama -el desvanecimiento de las barras que los separaban eran claro ejemplo de ello-, pero no era tan ciego como para no notar que la bestia sólo le había concedido el beneficio de la duda, no su confianza total. Y lo que era peor, cada vez que se ponía en el lugar del zorro no podía dejar de considerar el gran resentimiento que debía guardarle a él, Uzumaki Namikase Naruto, tanto por sus propias acciones hacia su rehén como por su condición de hijo de sus padres (su anterior carcelera pelirroja y del rubio quien le impidió ser libre, no una si no dos veces, y que para mayor problema lo despojó de la mitad de su fuerza, de su propio ser). Tan sólo esperaba que Hinata le estuviese convenciendo de que él era una buena persona, inocente de la mayoría de las cosas que le habían sucedido en los últimos dieciséis años, de tal manera que le concediese la ayuda que tanto necesitaba (por el bien de ambos).

Dándose cuenta que tanto pensar en esas cosas sólo le servirían para machacarse la cabeza sin provecho alguno, decidió mejor concentrarse en su entrenamiento. Pero, al llegar al lugar de su práctica, se encontró con un grupo de cuatro gigantescos sapos que estaban allí entrenando (entre los que pudo distinguir claramente a los subordinados de Gamabunta, Gamahiro y Gamaken, quienes cruzaban sus armas en esos precisos momentos).

Suponiendo que, por la hora, probablemente los sapos llevan practicando desde temprano y que, por lo mismo, no pueden tardar mucho, se sienta a verlos, mientras saca sus pergaminos para estudiarlos, a la espera de que se retiren.

Cuando, luego de media hora, los enormes sapos luchadores finalmente se retiran, el rubio se levanta de su lugar de lectura y, notando que no hay nadie a los alrededores, pasa a ocupar el ya solitario terreno.

Pero su propósito se ve alterado por su ansiedad, y decide que es mejor que, antes de nada, le eche una visita a Kurama (y si de paso se encuentra con Hinata, tanto mejor).

* * *

Sin querer queriendo, enfocó su concentración en el chakra de Hinata, confiando -aunque nunca se lo diría a ella- poder encontrársela un rato a solas. Mientras trataba de hallarla dentro de su mente, pensaba en alguna buena excusa para justificar una visita tan pronta (sobre todo considerando que se había despedido de ella alegando que tardaría en regresar, lo que había dicho para no parecer ansioso por verla), pero todo eso se volvió innecesario cuando, al localizarla finalmente y materializarse ante ella, la encontró en la habitación dorada, sentada, escuchando pacientemente al nueve colas, quien se encontraba sentado frente a ella.

Le sorprendió la actitud de la peliazul: a pesar del ambiente acogedor del lugar en que ambos se encontraban, Kurama conservaba su porte habitual y su poderoso chakra, el que emanaba como una segunda piel sobre su pelaje, a metros de la bella Hyuga; pero ésta parecía simplemente no notarlo. El hocico de la bestia, enorme y amenazante, a una distancia tal que, si ésta lo quisiera, podría despedazar de una sola dentellada a la confiada muchacha. Pero allí estaba ella, escuchándolo embelesada, sin dejar que pequeñeces como el porte amenazante y poder inconmensurable de su interlocutor la distrajeran de lo que fuese que estuviese diciendo.

A los primeros pasos del rubio la bestia se detiene en su relato, mirándolo fijamente. Hinata, al notar la mirada del zorro, voltea y ve al rubio aproximándose a ellos. Emocionada, se levanta y corre para llegar a donde se encuentra Naruto, quien se detiene al verla acercarse. La peliazul llega a su la lado y le saluda con una ligera reverencia, sonriéndole y dándole la bienvenida. Mientras el rubio contesta su cortesía con una similar, le habla:

\- Eh, Hinata-chan, no creo que sea necesario que me saludes así cada vez que nos veamos. No es como si te fueras a alguna parte, o que yo me fuera muy lejos…

\- Tal vez, Naruto-kun, pero me gusta finjir que es como si regresaras a casa y te recibo. Lo siento si te incomoda, es algo que me imagine durante mucho tiempo… (la ojiperla se percata de lo que implican sus palabras y se detiene, ligeramente sonrojada).

Naruto la ve, y no puede evitar desviar ligeramente su mirada, para no incomodar a la chica, mientras ella sólo reclama en voz baja contra su imposibilidad de esconder sus sentimientos. Luego, la joven sólo respira profundo y continúa:

\- Me alegra que hayas regresado, aunque no te esperábamos tan pronto.

\- Si, es que tenía algo de tiempo libre, y pensé en aprovecharlo con ustedes (dice el rubio, algo nervioso).

\- Pero no necesitas preocuparte por ambos, Naruto-kun. Kurama-sama ha resultado ser una compañía bastante agradable, y me incomodaría mucho que estuvieses interrumpiendo tus ocupaciones por mi culpa.

\- (mientras mira a Kurama, con cara de sorpresa, el rubio continúa) ¿Realmente Kurama puede ser agradable, eh? Y yo preocupado de que ya hubiese tratado de devorarte.

\- Si, trató de hacerlo, pero yo corro bastante rápido y, como soy pequeñita, se me da bastante fácil el esquivarlo (le dice al joven, mientras sonríe).

Pero Naruto no entiende que lo dicho ha sido un pequeño chiste de la peliazul, y se acerca molesto al Kyubi, quien se ha echado en el lugar en que antes estaba sentado, mientras mira a la pareja conversar lejos de él. Al notar a Naruto acercarsele, le gruñe ligeramente, como advirtiéndole que mantenga la distancia. Pero el rubio ignora su velada amenaza, y llegando a su lado le grita:

\- ¡OYE, BESTIA INÚTIL, SI TE ATREVES A ATACAR DE NUEVO A HINATA-CHAN TE LAS VERÁS CONMIGO, DATTEBAYO!

Pero Kurama le ignora, mientras aparenta estar dormido.

Antes de que le vuelva a gritar, Hinata llega al lado del rubio, a fin de explicarle su pequeña broma, mientras se disculpa efusivamente con la bestia, quien sólo la mira, para luego resoplar y seguir allí, echado. Naruto, más calmado, le dice a la Hyuga:

\- Entiendo Hinata, siento haber exagerado con todo eso, pero me preocupa tu bienestar. Aunque pienso que no deberías disculparte tanto con éste.

\- No lo digas así, Kurama-sama es muy sensible (se oye un gruñido de la bestia) y seguro le afecta el que le trates tan duramente, sobre todo cuando lo culpas por nada (un gruñido aún mayor, acompañado con una leve exhibición de su terrible dentadura, buscando amedrentar a la chica).

\- (dirigiéndose al Kyubi, la peliazul habla) No crea que cederé a su intimidación, Kurama-sama; comprendo que quiera mantener una imagen terrible ante Naruto-kun, pero si es necesario defenderlo lo haré, ¿está claro? -le dice, mientras se agacha para acariciar la nariz del gigantesco animal-.

El Kyubi sólo contesta, incómodo: _"has lo que quieras, mujer"_. Luego, se gira, dándoles la espalda a ambos humanos, pasándole sus colas por el cuerpo a la ojiperla, como pidiendo que lo deje tranquilo.

Naruto, sorprendido por la interacción entre ambos, mira a la bestia y luego a la Hyuga, tratando de encontrarle una explicación a todo: recuerda lo que le comentó Kurenai-sensei respecto de la personalidad de Hinata, de sus buenos sentimientos y su facilidad para ver el verdadero ser de las personas, de su tolerancia para con otros; supuso que en las cortas horas que había compartido con el terrible zorro demonio habían sido suficientes para poder ver en él cosas que nadie más vería, abrumados por el gran tamaño y terrible poder que emanaba de cada poro de la enorme criatura. Como la bella y la bestia del cuento, pero con una bestia más terrible que cualquiera que mente alguna pudiera imaginar para una historia infantil, y una bella mucho más hermosa, dulce y generosa que cualquier otra persona.

Pero eso no termina de explicar la tolerancia que muestra la bestia con quien era, hasta hace apenas unas horas, una extraña. O demasiado equivocados estaban todos con Kurama o había en Hinata un _no se qué_ que le facilitaba traspasar las defensar emocionales de cualquiera, incluso las de alguien como el nueve colas.

Y allí, al verlos interactuar, no pudo evitar sentir celos de ambos, no tanto por su relación si no por lo cercana que se comportaba Hinata con su prisionero. Comenzaba a ver al Kyubi como un rival en la lucha por el corazón de la ojiperla (lucha que era imposible que siquiera se produjera al ser ésta Hinata una entidad existente sólo en la mente de Naruto).

Naruto, celoso de Kurama por causa de su Hinata. Por tonto que todo eso sonara.

.

.

.

Hinata había estado muy animada, mientras le contaba a Naruto respecto de las muchas cosas que en ese par de horas le había compartido el Kyubi. Consultada al respecto, la ojiperla le comentó al rubio que ella pensaba que la facilidad que tenía Kurama para comunicarse con ella se debía a que pareciese que la bestia se encontraba necesitada de compañía, como si esa soledad a la que lo condenaba su encierro hubiese desgastado su ánimo progresivamente, día tras día, lo que explicaría el carácter amargado y receloso que manifestaba (según le replicaba el rubio) antes de que su condición cambiase.

Ante la consulta respecto de lo que le hablaba el zorro cuando los encontró, cerca uno del otro, al llegar, ella le dijo (ligeramente incómoda por ser descubierta en esas averiguaciones) que ella le había pedido que le contara sobre Naruto, y la bestia (aparentemente feliz de tener la oportunidad de avergonzar ante su invitada a su molesto anfitrión) se había explayado largamente en pasajes de la vida del peliamarillo -comprometedores en su contenido para cualquier observador imparcial-, principalmente respecto de sus travesuras de niñez y sus vivencias y desventuras como discípulo de Jiraiya de los Sannin. Por lo visto, el zorro tenía, a pesar de la existencia del sello, la capacidad de ver más allá, accediendo a ver directamente lo que sucede fuera de su contenedor, o tal vez pudiendo entrar en los recuerdos del rubio (para molestia de su propietario, si realmente así fuese).

Continuando, Hinata le comenta al shinobi que en el preciso momento en que él había aparecido ante ambos, Kurama le contaba sobre esa vez que había suplantado a Sasuke para tratar de besar a Sakura, cuando recién habían formado equipo, pero no le resulto el truco porque justo cuando iba a hacerlo…

En ese momento, Naruto (que se encontraba sentado frente a la peliazul, la que se encontraba de la misma manera) le hizo detenerse, mostrándole su mano extendida frente a ella (como indicando un "alto"), para luego, postrado frente a ella, suplicarle que por favor nunca más mencionase ese episodio tan bochornoso u otros similares -mientras murmuraba sobre tener que averiguar la forma de que el Kyubi guardase todas esas cosas sólo para si mismo-. Viendo que el rubio permanecía con la cabeza gacha, avergonzado, Hinata sólo puso su mano sobre su mollera, y acariciando suavemente su cabeza le hacía entender que esas cosas no importaban y que, si se sentía mal porque ella supiese sus secretos vergonzosos, ella podría compartirle alguno de los suyos y así quedarían a mano.

Afortunadamente para ella, el rubio no insistió en que le contara nada, si no que simplemente agradeció el gesto y la intención de la peliazul, mientras se paraba para dirigirse al Kyubi a dejarle un mensaje. Cuando llegó ante la bestia, le hablo: _"¿sabes que ésta te la cobraré, verdad?"_ ; el nueve colas, de mala gana, le respondió: _"no sé de qué hablas, humano tonto; y si es por cobrar deudas, yo mismo tengo aún muchísimo para exigirte"_.

Hinata, que se ha acercado al par, al ver la tensión entre ambos, decide interponerse, mientras le dice al rubio: _"No te preocupes, Naruto-kun, que sea lo que sea que diga Kurama-sama no saldrá de aquí… no tiene cómo salir de aquí, ¿cierto?"_. Naruto nota un dejo de tristeza en la voz de Hinata: resulta evidente que, a pesar de lo animada que se muestra ante él, la situación presente no le agrada totalmente; Naruto quiere pensar que es simplemente el estado de encierro y no el lugar o su compañía lo que le molestan.

Antes de irse, el rubio piensa como poder alegrar siquiera un poco a la peliazul. Luego de un pequeño instante, decide despedirse de ella besando su mejilla, para luego dedicarle una sonrisa de despedida, prometiendo volver. Atrás de la chica (ferozmente sonrojada por el gesto), el Kyubi sólo le gruñe al muchacho por su atrevimiento; Naruto, algo soberbio por su reciente logro, le replica: _"¿celoso, eh, zorro apestoso?"_ , a lo que Kurama responde: _"mono insensato, no te has ganado el derecho de tener esas cercanías con Hinata-hime"_. Sorprendido, Naruto pregunta a la ojiperla: _"Kurama te llama princesa…, ¿por qué?"_ ; la chica responde: _"no es nada, sólo una pequeña broma. Pero me vengaré de él haciendo que me permita dormir recostada en su lomo"_. Kurama sólo resopla, ofendido.

Molesto por el trato y el nombre que el zorro le da a Hinata (pensando erróneamente que su forma de llamarla tiene algún trasfondo sentimental), Naruto se retira, volviendo al mundo real, con más preguntas que respuestas.

* * *

La tarde transcurrió sin mayores sobresaltos para el rubio.

Concentró su entrenamiento en mejorar cada vez más su obtención de energía natural, así como en acelerar su transformación al modo sabio. Y los resultados eran cada vez mejores.

Se abstuvo de intentar nuevamente el clon de sombras elemental, y concentró sus prácticas teniendo como oponentes innumerables clones de sombra comunes. El reciente entendimiento con el zorro de nueve colas le permitió, cuando se puso de acuerdo con aquél para practicar el retraimiento de su chakra, aumentar su propia capacidad para almacenar energía natural y poder mantener su transformación por setenta largos minutos a plena capacidad, y eso sin considerar que había mejorado tanto su absorción de energía natural que la transformación era ya casi instantánea. Quiso probar el alcance de su sentidos aumentados gracias al senjutsu: alcanzaba a percibir varios varios kilómetros a la redonda, pudiendo identificar cada presencia dentro de ese rango, desde los gigantescos sapos a insectos pequeños, mientras pensaba: _"así debió ser como se sentía Hagoromo al lograr dominar el senjutsu"_.

La práctica de kenjutsu, sin ser su fuerte, estaba mostrando mejoras: sin ser tan corta como un kunai o una tanto, la wakizashi que ahora portaba era lo suficientemente corta como para manejarla con una mano sin problemas, y el acero en que estaba forjada, sea cual fuere, soportaba sin mayores problemas su reforzamiento con chakra natural. Con ese aditamento, la espada cortaba rocas sin problemas y con un esfuerzo mínimo; además, ya había logrado proyectar un corte de chakra a unos cinco metros de distancia. Ahora sólo tendría que recordar el no usar esas capacidades contra enemigos a los que nos quisiese matar o dejar irremediablemente mutilados (todavía recordaba las memorias de los pobres clones que sacrificaron sus vidas para probar esas nuevas habilidades, y Naruto no era tan sanguinario como para querer provocarle tal sufrimiento a un enemigo, a menos, claro, que hubiese dado motivos sobrados para merecer aquello). Se animó, con sumo cuidado, a hacer la prueba de infundir chakra natural en el kunai de acero blanco que le había regalado Shino; el mismo soportó sin problemas, por lo que podía usarla como arma corta, en pareja con la wakizashi: la espada en su mano derecha, el kunai en la izquierda (para detener golpes).

Cuando caía la noche, viendo que aún nadie había aparecido en su búsqueda, decidió regresar al hogar de los ancianos, más satisfecho que nunca con el nivel ya alcanzado, esperanzado en que tal nivel bastaría para conseguir reducir a Sasuke a la fuerza, en caso de ser necesario.

A su llegada al hogar de la pareja, le recibió Shima-obaachan, quien le indicó que tendrían que esperar un poco para cenar, mientras Pa-chan regresaba de una gestión que había salido a hacer. Mientras esperaba, Naruto aprovechó de poner orden en sus cosas, así como en su ropa nueva. Se detuvo a mirar las fotos que guardaba, y recordando el consejo de Kurenai-sensei pidió lápiz y papel a su anfitriona, a fin de escribir unas cuantas cartas para que fuesen entregadas a sus amigos y conocidos más cercanos en caso de que las cosas no saliesen como esperaba; extrañamente, y al contrario de lo que le dijo la maestra de Hinata, al terminarlas no se sintió liberado de ningún peso, sino apesadumbrado ante la perspectiva de que lo que en ellas estaba escrito sólo se sabría en caso de su muerte, y esa sola idea le incomodaba sobremanera (¿acaso este sentimiento fue el mismo que tuvo Hinata cuando le escribió esa bella carta? ¿cuánto le habría costado reprimirse y no poner allí, en la que podría haber sido su última oportunidad, lo que terminó declarándole en lo que terminó siendo su último encuentro?).

Miró el reloj que había colgado en la sala: las nueve y treinta. Hace mucho rato se había hecho de noche.

La anciana sapa lo llamó a cenar, los dos solos, en vista que Fukasaku-ojii aún no regresaba de donde fuera que hubiese ido. Pero el anciano no tardó mucho más y llegó mientras los dos comían, y sólo se sentó a la mesa a compartir los alimentos sin hacer mención alguna al motivo de su retraso, tan sólo asegurándole a su esposa que todo había quedado arreglado para mañana por la mañana.

Cuando terminaron, luego de unos minutos de sobremesa, Naruto se incorporó de la mesa y, buscando las cartas que había escrito, se las entregó a su maestro sapo, pidiéndole que las guardara y que, por favor, en caso de que le sucediese algo y terminara muerto o desaparecido, le hiciese llegar esas cartas a sus destinatarios: Iruka-sensei, Kakashi-sensei, Haruno Sakura, Uchiha Sasuke, Tsunade-obaachan y Hyuga Neji.

Llegada la hora de dormir, se dio unos largos minutos a visitar nuevamente a Kurama y Hinata para luego, reanimado con dicha visita, finalmente dormir, consiente que mañana saldría temprano a cumplir su esperado propósito.

* * *

El sol apenas salía cuando un numeroso grupo de ninjas de la hoja se reunían en una de las entradas de la aldea, a la espera de la llegada del líder de la misión en la que partirían.

La misión, encargada personalmente por el nuevo Hokage antes de salir de viaje (viaje que se suponía nadie, salvo los más cercanos al anciano, pertenecientes a Raíz, estaban enterados a donde era o cuanto duraría, pero del cual al menos tres miembros del equipo allí reunido estaban enterados) y clasificada como de rango A, disponía la búsqueda y retorno, o en su caso, la captura de Uzumaki Namikase Naruto, jounin de Konoha y jinchuriki del Kyubi (como era ya conocido de todos).

De los involucrados en tal misión se encontraban ya reunidos: Hyuga Haruto (un jounin recién nombrado de la familia secundaria del clan, un par de años más joven que Kakashi); Inuzuka Hana (chunnin, hermana de Kiba, quien le dirigía una coqueta mirada a los miembros de más edad del grupo), acompañada de sus tres ninken, que no dejaban de parlotear entre ellos por la estúpida hora para salir en misión; Nara Shikamaru (jounin, bostezando notoriamente); Yamanaka Ino (chunnin, quien le reclamaba a todo aquel que estuviese cerca que aprovecharía la oportunidad para golpear al baka que iban a buscar por lo hecho en el invernadero de su familia); Rock Lee (chunnin, quien enfundado en su leotardo verde gemía preocupado por lo que Naruto seguramente le haría por haberse atrevido a besar a su difunta esposa); Yamato (jounin, con el rostro demacrado por los días en que lo estuvieron utilizando como material de construcción); y, finalmente, Hatake Kakashi (jounin, quien mataba la espera releyendo el primer Icha Icha de su colección, mientras trataba de ignorar las miraditas que les echaba la hermana de Kiba tanto a él como a Tenzo).

Los dos mayores, aburridos con el atraso del líder de la misión, se pusieron a conversar:

\- Un equipo de ocho, seguro el Hokage debe pensar que Naruto no querrá regresar voluntariamente a la aldea, ¿cierto, Kakashi?

\- Supongo, aunque no sé porqué lo dices, Tenzo.

\- Basta con ver la composición del grupo: dos rastreadores, un Hyuga de alto nivel y una Inuzuka con tres perros (a los que habría que sumar tus propios ninken, senpai); una que puede inmovilizar a nuestro blanco con sólo transferir su mente a su cuerpo; un estratega experto dotado además de la habilidad de obligarlo a hacer lo que queramos con sólo tocarlo con su sombra; un experto en lucha cuerpo a cuerpo, dotado de una velocidad tal que le impedirá a nuestro blanco poder escapar una vez que lo alcancemos; tu servidor, dotado de una habilidad única para neutralizar su principal recurso de pelea; y, finalmente, dos personas, tú y el líder de misión, cuya cercanía al blanco deberían permitirnos poder convencerlo de venir con nosotros sin pelear o, incluso, en caso de pelea, lo obligaría a contener su fuerza en consideración a ustedes (y eso sin contar que entre ambos podrían darle soberana paliza si se lo proponen).

\- No seríamos capaces de hacerlo.

\- Dilo por ti, amigo mío.

\- Dices todo eso como si Naruto no te apreciara especialmente, Yamato. Seguro que también contendría su fuerza si le toca enfrentarse a ti.

\- Creo que me tiene más miedo que aprecio.

\- Es obvio si cada vez que te le encuentras le enseñas esa terrorífica careta tuya.

\- No exageres, Kakashi, sólo lo hago cuando tengo que ponerlo a raya…

\- Lo cual, en caso de alguien tan revoltoso, vendría a ser casi todo el tiempo, ¿cierto?

\- Si, seguro.

.

.

.

\- Se supone que el Hokage (eso fue lo que me dijo en nuestra última charla) dejaría a Naruto cumplir su misión en paz y, miranos ahora aquí, Yamato…

\- Supongo que con lo ocurrido en Amegakure no pretende tomar riesgos con el último héroe de Konoha.

\- Si, primero esa rara batalla en la frontera y luego el ataque que destruyó completamente una aldea ninja.

\- ¿Cómo ocurrió con nuestra aldea, cierto?

\- Pero no hay punto de comparación. Acá nos atacó un equipo completo de Akatsuki y nuestras pérdidas, con todo, fueron mínimas; en cambio, allá los muertos se cuentan por cientos y, si los informes de los espías son exactos, todo ejecutado en menos de dos horas por un sólo hombre y una invocación.

\- Si, eso de aldeas escondidas siendo destruidas se ha vuelto bastante común, tal vez demasiado. Afortunadamente al Hokage se le ocurrió enviar a ese equipo raíz infiltrado luego del ataque de Pain, sino nunca habríamos sabido los detalles de todo lo ocurrido, y menos que el responsable era nuestro enmascarado, que ahora resulta ser el mismo Uchiha Madara.

\- Es lo que él dice…

\- ¿Acaso crees que no es posible que lo sea?

\- Sinceramente, Tenzo, prefiero que sea Madara, viejo y acabado, porque si no lo es, podría resultar ser algo mucho peor…

\- Lo que me gustaría es que compartieras conmigo ese secreto que te permite obtener tanta información que se supone es secreta, como lo de ese ataque y lo del viaje ultra secreto del Hokage al País del Hierro; ¿es que acaso te acuestas con su secretaria, eh?

\- ¿Te gustaría que así fuera, verdad? Así tendrías algo para molestarme.

\- Tal vez, pero lo que te dije de tener tu secreto es cierto.

\- Ningún problema, sólo tendrías que arrancarte un ojo y te lo presto.

Yamato mira a Kakashi, quien le señala su ojo cubierto con su dedo indice, para facilitarle la comprensión de lo que le ha dicho. Cuando al fin entiende, el ninja del elemento madera le hace que no con la mano, rechazando tan generosa oferta.

Luego de diez minutos de aburrida espera, ambos ninjas ven finalmente al líder de la misión llegar a donde están todos esperando. Mientras aún está lejos, Yamato le reclama a Kakashi:

\- No entiendo porqué no te nombraron a ti como líder de misión.

\- Personalmente prefiero no ser yo el encargado. Seguramente Danzo-sama pensó que ese líder tendría las agallas de hacer lo necesario para conseguir traer a nuestro objetivo.

\- ¿Pero realmente crees que sea así?

\- Después de todo lo que ha pasado en estos últimos días, tal vez no haya otra persona capaz de completar la misión. Al menos nadie tan decidido a ello.

\- Pero a pesar de todo, sigue siendo muy irregular que un chunnin comande un equipo con cuatro jounin en él.

\- ¿Quieres discutir eso con ella? (dice, mientras ve al líder de misión llegar al lado de ellos).

\- No, para nada, no pienso que por una tontera así ella me termine mandando al hospital.

La líder de misión llega, llevando en su mano derecha el pergamino de la misma. Uniforme reglamentario, mochila de suministros y el protector ninja que indica su rango firmemente sujeto sobre su amplia frente; su cabello corto amarrado con una cinta corriente en una coleta baja. El rostro serio y su paso firme denotaban su inquebrantable decisión de completar su misión sin tolerar el menor contratiempo.

Mirando al grupo, les grita ordenándoles se pongan firmes y atentos, a fin de entregarles los detalles de la misión:

\- ¡Equipo, atención, nuestra misión tiene la máxima prioridad y pretendo que se complete lo antes posible! ¡La aldea está aún en plena reconstrucción y no pienso perder nuestro tiempo en paseos inútiles, tiempo que podríamos usar más provechosamente apoyando esas labores! ¡Uzumaki Namikase debe volver a la aldea, sin objeciones, y estoy autorizada a usar la fuerza necesaria para aquello! ¡Y pretendo hacerlo de ser necesario, así como espero que ninguno aquí dude de su deber al encontrarlo! ¡Entendido!

\- ¡Entendido, Sakura-sama! (responde el grupo, medio en serio, medio en broma).

\- (despejando su garganta, mientras mira a cada uno de ellos) No es necesario tal trato, sólo llámenme "Señora".

\- ¡Entendido, Señora-sama!

Sakura, decidida a no molestarme por pequeñeces, ordena al grupo partir, siguiendo su rastro. Luego hecha a correr, lo que hace que los siete miembros restantes del equipo la sigan. Kakashi y Yamato cierran el grupo:

\- Y pensar que en estos momentos debería estar en misión con Anko-chan, Kakashi-senpai…

\- No te lamentes tanto, Tenzo, seguro la chica Inuzuka es un buen reemplazo para tus cansados ojos.

\- No es sólo el cuerpo, es más bien la actitud sensual de Anko, es imposible no sentirse a gusto con ella cerca.

\- ¿Y sus serpientes no son acaso un problema?

\- Que va, si hasta resulta erótico verla jugar con ellas. En cambio, esa chica y sus perros sólo me evocan ideas de zoofilia, y no me gustan para nada.

\- Eres un caso perdido, Yamato.

\- No, sólo estoy molesto y agotado, así que termino diciendo lo primero que se me viene a la cabeza.

\- No te desanimes, mi querido y suicida kohai, que terminaremos rápido con ésto y podrás volver a perseguir al demente de Kabuto con tu musa y el resto de los locos que la acompañan.

\- No lo digas así, si casi ni hay riesgo con el discípulo de Orochimaru. Si tiene tan sólo la cuarta parte de la habilidad de su maestro, no lo encontrarán nunca. En cambio, con lo torpe que es Naruto, seguro lo encontramos en un par de días, y con lo cabezota que es, tendremos que empeñarnos a tope, pelea incluida, para al final no lograr traerlo con nosotros.

\- Vamos, Yamato, que somos lo mejor de lo mejor.

\- Y él es el monstruo que venció al líder de Akatsuki, contra quien ni tú, ni la Hokage, ni nadie pudo hacer nada.

\- Ánimo, y mantén esta posición mientras voy a consultarle algo a Hyuga-san.

Kakashi se aproxima al jounin Hyuga, y al llegar junto a él conversa unas palabras con aquél. El Hyuga activa su byakugan, mira a los alrededores y, luego, desactiva su técnica y le informa el resultado al ninja copia, quien agradece su ayuda, regresando a su posición original, al lado de Yamato:

\- ¿Y, alguna novedad, senpai?

\- Si, Tenzo. Como lo supuse, a unos quinientos metros más atrás de nuestra posición nos siguen tres equipos de anbu Raíz, doce ninjas en total. Creo que nuestro Hokage no confía en nuestras habilidades para completar la misión.

\- O en nuestra obediencia, lo que para el caso sería lo mismo. ¿Le dirás a Sakura-san?

\- No, eso sólo pondría mayor presión sobre ella. Incluso podría enojarse y embestir contra esos pobres anbus. Ya nos preocuparemos de ellos cuando nos encontremos con Naruto y según como nos termine yendo con él.

\- Lo que no entiendo son las adiciones al grupo. Digo, no tengo nada contra Haruto y Hana (aunque esta última no deja de ponerme nervioso cada vez que me mira), pero ¿no habrían sido mejor alternativa, no sé, Neji y Kiba? Y eso sin mencionar la ausencia de Sai-kun. ¿O es que acaso los marginaron por el asunto con Hinata-sama?

\- Comprendo tus dudas, pero no fue por el asunto de Naruto y su esposa. Pero, aún sin eso, en el caso de los dos primeros no había alternativa más que reemplazarlos.

\- No te entiendo, Kakashi…

\- Te explico: Neji ya ni siquiera puede acompañarnos en estas misiones.

\- No me digas que finalmente ingreso al anbu…

\- No, todo lo contrario: entregó su renuncia al cuerpo armado de Konoha. Pareciera ser que el líder de su clan le solicitó dedicación exclusiva en su tarea como guardián de la nueva heredera, y él aceptó.

\- ¿Pero Danzo-sama no dijo nada, no trató de oponerse? Neji era de los mejores elementos con los que contábamos del clan Hyuga, sobre todo considerando que los de la familia principal no tienden a seguir carreras ninjas, y fuera de ellos él es el mejor en el uso tanto del byakugan como en sus técnicas de pelea.

\- Si, pero parece que el nuevo Hokage quiere mantener buenas relaciones con los Hyuga, por lo que no hizo el intento de negarse a una solicitud de su líder. Pero al menos Neji sigue siendo de la reserva, así que si las cosas se ponen muy feas siempre podremos contar con él.

\- Algo es algo, supongo. ¿Y en el caso de Kiba?

\- Ese se rebeló, negándose absolutamente a ir en una misión que iba en contra de sus propios intereses (sea lo que sea que eso signifique). Al menos su hermana se ofreció a cubrirlo y el Hokage no puso mayor problema a eso (sobre todo considerando que Hana es muy superior a su hermano pequeño en rastreo y combate).

\- Pero Sai…

\- El problema con Sai es Raíz.

\- ¿Cómo es eso, Kakashi?

\- Nuestro pálido subordinado es muy cercano a Danzo-sama, por lo mismo conoce muchas cosas de como funciona Raíz, en particular sus anbus. Es obvio que si el Hokage ha dispuesto que esos shinobis tan misteriosos nos sigan y, en caso de ser necesario, se hagan cargo de nuestra misión, no querrá que podamos contar con alguien que nos proporcione alguna información que nos permita contrarrestarlos. El sello que Sai-kun lleva le impide hablarnos de Danzo, no de sus compañeros.

\- ¿Acaso el Hokage teme alguna traición de parte de Sai?

\- No, simplemente se cubre las espaldas, evitando una dificultad innecesaria.

\- Al menos así no corre peligro alguno, pero con Ino-chan en misión se aburrirá enormemente.

\- Veo que ya todos lo han notado.

\- Si, resulta bastante evidente.

\- No te preocupes, mi angustiado kohai, que dejé a Pakkun haciéndole compañía a nuestro joven subordinado. Además, mi fiel can tiene instrucciones precisas para hacerme llegar cualquier novedad que suceda en la aldea durante nuestra ausencia, así como cualquier comunicación que necesite hacernos llegar nuestro abandonado dibujante.

Ambos shinobis hacen silencio, siguiendo los pasos del resto del grupo.

Al llegar a una bifurcación del camino, Sakura les ordena detenerse, a fin de poder decidir su ruta de búsqueda:

\- Shikamaru, ¿hacia donde opinas que debemos dirigirnos para encontrar a nuestro blanco?

\- Naruto, puede decirle Naruto, Señora.

\- Claro, pero no es necesario romper el protocolo de misión, ¿cierto?

\- Supongo…

\- ¿Y bien?

\- La opción más obvia sería el Monte Myoboku, pero nadie sabe como llegar allí. Las otras opciones lógicas serían el cuartel general de Akatsuki (que aún no sabemos donde se encuentra) o la aldea de Amegakure, pero la última locación podemos descartarla por dos razones: primero, porque el Hokage ya tiene ese terreno vigilado, y si hubiesen ubicado a Naruto allí ya nos lo habrían informado; segundo, porque no hubo señas de él con motivo del ataque a esa aldea, y si hubiese estado cerca de ella es seguro que habría intervenido tratando de ayudar. Fuera de eso, las únicas opciones son Sunagakure y el País de las Olas, los únicos dos lugares donde Naruto tiene contactos que le pueden proporcionar los recursos que necesita para proseguir su búsqueda. Entre los dos últimos, me decantaría por Suna: el Kazekage es amigo personal de nuestro objetivo y ciertamente su ayuda es mucho mayor a la que podrían proporcionarles sus contactos en el otro posible lugar.

\- Bien, resulta agradable ver que no le haces el quite a la misión, Shikamaru.

\- Todo esto es demasiado problemático y deseo terminar rápido, nada más, Señora.

\- (Kakashi interviene) ¿Y a mi no me preguntas, Sakura-chan?

\- ¿Para que me mienta y trate de distraernos o, peor aún, nos haga dar vueltas en círculo? No, gracias, Kakashi-san.

\- Eres muy fría conmigo…

\- Y usted muy irrespetuoso con su superior. Bien, nos adentraremos en el País del Viento, pero no iremos a Suna, sólo pasaremos cerca de ella: Gaara-sama podría tratar de detenernos si sabe el propósito de nuestra misión. Tan sólo infiltraremos a uno del equipo para que revise la localidad (y no, no serás tú, Shikamaru, que no pretendo que termines yendo tras de Temari-san y le cuentes todo sobre nuestra misión) y, si no hay señas de nuestro blanco, peinaremos todo el País, comenzando por su frontera norte, de este a oeste…

\- (Ino interrumpe a la pelirrosa) Pero eso nos terminará llevando hasta el límite con el País del Hierro, y allí no hay nada que pueda atraer a Naruto. Caminaremos de más.

\- Prefiero eso a dejar un sólo lugar del País del Viento sin revisar y que nuestro objetivo se nos escape por nuestra comodidad. Bien, sigamos.

Guiados por la kunoichi, el grupo prosigue su rápida marcha, esperanzado en terminar su misión lo más rápido posible (y, por supuesto, sin necesitar lastimar a quien deben capturar). Mientras, Kakashi y Yamato se miran, como tratando de entender cómo rayos terminarán yendo justo a donde se supone que podría encontrarse el rubio (información que, por supuesto, nadie más tiene); al final resulta que los temores de Yamato estaban en lo correcto, y que probablemente terminarán topándose con el rubio antes de lo que todos esperan.

* * *

La tierra sagrada de los sapos había amanecido con una ligera llovizna, que provocó que el rubio jounin de Konoha retrasara un par de horas su partida. Ahora, la lluvia había pasado y, fuera de unos pocos charcos en la tierra y las hojas de los árboles goteando su refrescante cubierta, no había mayores señas de la pasada precipitación, con sólo unas pocas nubes abriéndose en el cielo, tras las cuales el sol mañanero brillaba en todo su esplendor.

El joven tomaba su desayuno en compañía de Shima-gama, quien más que duplicó su ración de bichos habitual (probablemente preocupada por los futuros días de inanición del rubio, tal y como se los había anunciado en su última cena), pero Naruto comía todo lo que le ponían, calmada y sosegadamente. No tenía mayor apuro, considerando que tenía todavía que esperar el retorno de Fuka-ojii para que lo llevara, quien había salido temprano, cuando caían aún las últimas gotas del cielo, pero había prometido no tardar mucho.

Cuando finalmente notó regresar al anciano sapo al hogar, Naruto ya estaba finalizando su abundante desayuno. Ya tenía sus cosas preparadas desde el día anterior, y lo único que había hecho esa mañana, fuera de arreglarse para su inminente salida, había sido una rápida visita a su huéspedes, la chica y el zorro:

Dicha visita, aunque corta, le resultó bastante relajante al principio, pero un incidente, provocado por causa de que el rubio tuvo la terrible idea de amenazar al Kyubi por andar contándole cosas inapropiadas a la bella ojiperla, causó su primera discusión con Hinata-chan. El reto, bastante descomedido, fue interrumpido por un veloz y fulminante golpe junken que le derribó, propinado por Hinata. Fuera de la sorpresa inicial -al percatarse que esa Hinata podía incluso usar sus habilidades contra su yo mental-, el problema con lo ocurrido fue que Naruto se terminó molestando con la chica, regañándola por cuanto no comprendía porqué rayos defendía al zorro en contra suya, siendo que se supone estaba enamorada de él (nuevamente sus terribles celos atacando, haciéndole decir lo que no quería); pero Hinata, en vez de sonrojarse o ponerse nerviosa, le llamó idiota, por primera vez en su vida, mientras contenía su llanto y le reclamaba que, sin importar lo que ella le hubiese confesado acerca de sus sentimientos, Kurama era su amigo y a sus amigos los defendía, sin importar qué, que eso lo había aprendido de él y no se avergonzaba de actuar de esa manera y (para rematar) que él era un insensible y un cobarde por intentar aprovecharse de sus sentimientos para obligarla a hacer algo que no quería, como ponerse de su lado cuando no tenía la razón. Luego, la herida chica sólo se arrimó al Kyubi, quien veía toda la escena de pie, sin decir palabra; al verla llegar a su lado, la bestia sólo se hecho al suelo, permitiendo que Hinata se ocultara entre sus patas, dejando al rubio en estado de shock. Al final, medio forzado por las circunstancias, se vio obligado a dar una muy falsa disculpa a ambos, la chica y la bestia, mientras se retiraba, molesto con ambos (pero más que nada con Hinata), sin siquiera despedirse.

Una vez fuera, se dio cuenta de que su enojo no tenía más origen que sus celos y su ego masculino lastimado por la bella peliazul. Siempre pensó que enamorarse de alguien significaba apoyarlo en todo y ceder a todos sus caprichos esperando, por supuesto, igual clase de devoción para con uno (al menos, así se había planteado cualquier posible idealizada relación romántica con Sakura-chan). Pero Hinata, haciendo pedazos sus ideas preconcebidas, le había parado en seco apenas consideró que se encontraba equivocado, avergonzándolo de paso ante su (inexistente) rival de amores. Y eso había sido demasiado.

Al menos Naruto, luego de años y años de práctica, era capaz de reconocer cuando había metido la pata. Se consoló con la idea que ella no podría arrancar a ningún lado, así que dejaría que se calmara y, con algo de tiempo, le daría una disculpa apropiada, incluyendo en la misma a ese odioso zorro (mientras se repetía una y otra vez que nada de lo que hiciera o dijera Kurama a la chica podía realmente afectarle).

Pero el conflicto, problemático y todo, le sirvió para percatarse de una cosa: Hinata ya se había disculpado profusamente, tanto en su carta póstuma como en sus últimas pláticas en su cabeza, por el hecho de nunca haberse atrevido a acercarse e intentar tener una relación más estrecha con él (disculpas que él había aceptado sin más, aunque minimizando las consecuencias del accionar de la peliazul). Pero él aún no había reconocido sus propias culpas al respecto.

Las razones de la distancia mantenida por Hinata eran claras, aunque no del todo comprensibles para él; pero, por su parte, debía reconocer que él tampoco trató de establecer ninguna relación de amistad o proximidad con ella ni durante los años que pasaron en la academia ninja ni cuando, ya convertidos en gennin, tuvieron más de algún encuentro casual. Ciertamente el rubio tendía a evitar a la mayoría de la gente, quienes no dudaban en evidenciar su recelo hacia su persona, pero Hinata nunca había sido así: a pesar de sus nervios e inseguridades (caracterizados por su tendencia a desmayarse cuando se le aproximaba de improviso, y que él siempre atribuyo a una simple falta de aplomo de parte de "esa niña rara"), siempre tuvo para con él una palabra tierna, una sonrisa y una forma de llamarlo única: nadie más le trataba de "Naruto-kun"; la mayoría de los jóvenes de su edad le trataban de manera tosca, las jóvenes ni siquiera le dirigían la palabra, y su gran amor, Sakura-chan, objeto de su devoción y completa fidelidad, correspondía tan puros y sacrificados sentimientos con golpes y estridentes "Naruto-baka".

Y ahora, luego de que lo pusieran en su merecido lugar, no podía dejar de pensar cuán diferente habría sido su vida si tan sólo hubiese dedicado una pequeña parte de la energía y tiempos que gastó en perseguir a Sakura, en discutir con Sasuke, en molestar en clases, en hacer bromas o en desarrollar técnicas ridículas como su _jutsu sexi,_ en tratar de acercarse a sus compañeros y conocerlos mejor. Y no se refería a haber descubierto el amor de tan hermosa chica, si no simplemente haber podido contar con la amistad de una persona de su misma edad, que además resultaba tener atributos que aparentemente no existían, en tal grado de desarrollo, en ninguna otra de las personas que formaban su círculo de conocidos. Parecía que su vida, en relación a Hinata-chan, no había sido más que un compendio de oportunidades perdidas y momentos desperdiciados.

.

.

.

Naruto salió con la pareja de ancianos, rumbo a los pozos de sapo encantados, donde suponía que Fukasaku-ojii se trasportaría por ellos al País del Hierro, para luego llevarlo allá por medio de la invocación inversa. Eso fue lo que pensaba hasta que notó que se desviaron en su camino, torciendo de dirección hacia el área de entrenamiento en donde había estado practicando su senjutsu peleando contra el anciano y Gamakishi. Pero el joven no preguntó nada y decidió tan sólo seguir a la pareja.

Poco antes de llegar al lugar de entrenamiento, Shima-gama se disculpó señalando que tenía que pasar a recoger algo, dejando al rubio y a su esposo proseguir su camino solos. Cuando Naruto iba a preguntar sobre el desvío de la anciana, se percató que ya se encontraba visible la explanada, en donde les esperaban Gamabunta, Gamamaru-ojii (acompañado de un par de sus guardianes), Gamakishi y Gamatatsu, Kenshin y su hermana. Todos, salvo los dos sapos mayores, armados y vestidos para el combate.

Luego de saludarlos a todos respetuosamente, Fukasaku le explicó que, antes de permitir que partiera en su peligrosa misión, Bunta-chan había insistido en probar la fuerza del rubio, para lo cual los presentes habían sido convocados en aquél paraje. Curioso, Naruto pregunta si tendrá que enfrentarse a todos ellos, pero se le explica que sólo tendrá que combatir contra los sapos adolecentes, tras lo cual se dedica a observar el equipamiento de sus rivales: Gamakishi porta una _tanto_ ; Gamatatsu (a quien no recuerda haber visto nunca antes armado) una _bo_ -bastón de combate-; Kenshin su ya conocida _katana_ sin filo; y, finalmente, la hermana de Kenshin (un poco más pequeña que su hermano pero notoriamente más delgada, vestida con una armadura de combate de cuerpo completo, pero sin casco) porta una _su yari_ -lanza con una hoja metálica recta y corta en su extremo-.

Naruto agradece el gesto, pidiendo permiso para vestir su tenida completa, la que ha de caracterizarlo como maestro sennin: pantalón blanco, camiseta blanca y chaleco anaranjado, finalizando con su capa negra de viaje (con el gorro sin ser usado), además de amarrar el cabello a la altura de su nuca con una cinta negra en una cola. Finalmente, se arma con su wakizashi y su kunai blanco, para ocupar el centro del campo de entrenamiento. Una vez llega allí, Gamabunta le pregunta si está listo, a lo que Naruto pregunta si debe o no usar su modo sabio. Suponiendo que esa respuesta significa un sí, el jefe sapo ordena a sus huestes que ataquen de inmediato.

Naruto es sorprendido por Gamatatsu, quien al instante golpea el lugar en que se encuentra parado, con un golpe horizontal de su bo, que a duras penas esquiva, mientras el sapo muestra en su técnica una velocidad que no le conocía. Mientras el rubio corre para lograr una mejor posición de ataque, Kenshin y su hermana le dirigen sendos golpes con sus armas, las que proyectan cortes en el aire y el suelo en que impactan: por lo visto, la hermana de Kenshin también domina la técnica de su hermano. El sapo-kimono retrocede, mientras su hermana se enfrasca en un duelo a media distancia con el shinobi, manteniéndolo a raya con la hoja de su lanza, lanzando continuamente golpes destinados a convertir al joven rubio en brocheta. Aprovechando un golpe lanzado por la joven sapa con un ángulo muy pronunciado, el rubio intenta romper la yari golpeando su largo mango con su propia espada, reforzada en chakra primario, pero la wakizashi simplemente rebota en la madera (por lo que supone que la misma debe estar, a su vez, fortalecida con chakra natural). Finalmente, logra desembarazarse de su oponente alejándola con una potente palma de viento, que la derriba momentáneamente.

Pero pareciera que los sapos están decididos a no dejarle ningún momento para reunir la energía natural necesaria para que él logre entrar en modo senjutsu.

Kenshin releva a su hermana en el duelo personal, lanzando feroces cortes que son difícilmente eludidos por el rubio, quien descubre preocupado que el alejarse de la espada de su enemigo no le sirve de nada, ya que los cortes de chakra llegan a casi doscientos metros de distancia sin problemas. Elige trabarse en un duelo de kenjutsu con el sapo espadachín, pero la habilidad de Kenshin es suficiente para lograr desarmarlo sin problemas, despojándolo de la wakizashi y dejándolo sólo con su kunai para detener los feroces golpes de su enemigo; pero incluso esa defensa resulta insuficiente, ya que la katana pasa directa en un momento dado y lo golpea en el pecho. No se produce corte alguno, pero la fuerza del impacto, como un mazazo, lo derriba ferozmente contra el suelo.

Derribado, Naruto decide recurrir al pantano del inframundo para desestabilizar a su feroz enemigo y poder alejarse de allí. Cuando lo consigue, salta lo más lejos posible, y en el aire, crea unos veinte clones, los que tienen por misión ocultarse para crear chakra natural y proporcionárselo al original. Cuando los clones se dispersan, el rubio ve como Gamakishi lo ha alcanzado en el aire sin ningún problema y le da un feroz manotazo de sapo, para lanzarlo veloz contra el duro suelo.

Afortunadamente, el rubio logra frenar su caída con ayuda de uno de sus clones, que lo recibe en el suelo, para ser inmediatamente destruido por un golpe de bo de parte de Gamatatsu. Allí, el rubio puede ver como Gamatatsu y la hermana de Kenshin se dedican a dar caza a cada uno de sus clones, quienes por la presión de sus enemigos se ven imposibilitados de poder permanecer quietos y recolectar energía natural. Finalmente comprende las palabras de Fukasaku-ojii: no importa si es sólo un segundo, sus enemigos no le permitirán permanecer quieto el tiempo necesario para recolectar la energía que requiere para usar su senjutsu.

Frustrado, mientras lucha contra Gamakishi y Kenshin simultáneamente, ve como el último de sus clones es destruido, atravesado por la lanza de la hembra sapo, sin haber logrado nada.

Por un momento considera hacer uso de su rasengan, pero le preocupa lastimar demasiado a sus oponentes. Elige recurrir a su técnica no para golpearlos, si no para desarmarlos, con la esperanza de que sin sus armas ellos serán menos peligrosos.

La bo de Gamatatsu cede sin problemas ante el poderoso rasengan, partiéndose en incontables astillas de madera ante el impacto de la técnica, pero las demás armas permanecen inmutables ante similar ataque: sus portadores dominan el senjutsu a tal nivel que son capaces de reforzarlas de tan manera que la impresionante técnica destructiva resulta, ante dichas armas, inútil.

Cada vez más frustrado, Naruto considera seriamente recurrir al chakra del Kyubi, comprendiendo que sus mayores no le dejarán partir si no logra superar dicho obstáculo. Pero, si lo hace, estaría fallando en uno de los principales motivos de su entrenamiento: el poder ganar sus batallas sin tener que recurrir a ese chakra prestado.

Naruto guarda su kunai, mientras se dispone a usar su taijutsu para confrontar a sus enemigos. Ellos, comprendiendo sus intenciones, retiran sus propias armas para enfrentarlo con sus katas de sapos. Gamakishi y Kenshin le hacen frente al rubio, mientras la chica se mantiene observando, a la espera.

A pesar de recibir los poderosos golpes de los enormes sapos luchadores, Naruto los supera en velocidad y sus propios golpes, aunque menos potentes de lo que serían de ser reforzados con chakra natural, logran romper la guardia de sus enemigos. Kenshin finalmente cae, pero su momentánea victoria sólo empeora las cosas con Gamakishi, quien sin el estorbo de pelear con un compañero que bloqueaba buena parte de su espacio para atacar, logra demostrar lo mejor de sus patadas de sapo, provocándole al rubio múltiples caídas y duros moretones en todo su cuerpo. Para empeorar las cosas, cada vez que el rubio le toma distancia al hijo mayor de Gamabunta, el hermano del mismo le bombardea con veloces balas de agua, que aunque logra esquivar lo desestabilizan lo suficiente como para permitir los feroces contraataques del mayor.

En un momento dado, estando ya al borde del agotamiento, Naruto salta esquivando una nueva bala de agua, corriendo inmediatamente en dirección a Gamakishi, a fin de golpearlo antes de que aquél pueda hacerlo. Yendo a toda velocidad, prepara un golpe concentrando su chakra en sus puños, a fin de hacerlo lo más potente que pueda y, de esa manera, noquear al poderoso sapo. Cierra sus ojos, tratando de enfocar su atención y sus sentidos en la posición de Gamakishi, quien lo espera listo para esquivar su ataque y derribarlo definitivamente, aplastándolo contra el suelo.

En solo centésimas de segundo, Fukasaku-gama nota como los ojos de Naruto se abren, decididos a darlo todo en éste último golpe. Gamabunta le trata de hacer un alcance al anciano maestro sapo, quien sin verlo le responde: _"también lo note";_ luego, sin demora, le grita al enorme sapo: _"¡Bunta, detenlo, ya!"_. Gamabunta, sin esperar más instrucciones, salta con sus poderosas piernas, para caer con todo su peso en un aterrador golpe de palma, destinado a aplastar al rubio contra el suelo. Ninguno de los combatientes se percata, concentrados como estaban en la pelea: en menos de un segundo desde que recibió la orden, cae desde el cielo el jefe sapo, concentrando toda su energía en aquel golpe asesino, cuyo impacto lanza lejos a todos los jóvenes sapos, quienes luego de levantarse sólo atinan a observar aterrorizados el lugar en que tan terrible ataque ha impactado, lugar donde suponen deben encontrarse ahora los restos sin vida del que fue una vez un ruidoso, rubio y joven ninja.


	13. Chapter 13

_Gamakishi era todavía un pequeño sapito cuando vio por primera vez la poderosa palma descendente de su padre. En esa ocasión se encontraba jugando junto con Gamatatsu en el bosque que se encontraba junto al límite sur del territorio sapo; no era precisamente un lugar prohibido para ellos (era una ventaja por ser los hijos del gran Jefe de las Familias de Sapos del Monte Myoboku el que no hubiese lugar, en todo el paraje, prohibido para los confiados infantes). Pero ellos ya sabían de los peligros que acechaban en esos lugares, apartados del centro más poblado: historias de terror contadas por su madre respecto de fieras aves de rapiña que caían desde el cielo y tenebrosos reptiles sin patas que se arrastraban sobre sus panzas, siempre dispuestos a engullirse de un sólo bocado a los pequeños sapos que se alejaban de la protección de sus mayores. Pero nunca les había pasado nada y esas historias eran, para el par de pequeños, sólo eso: historias._

 _Pero ese día quiso el infortunio que en medio de sus juegos se cruzaran con una enorme serpiente rayada, de varios metros de largo y una cabeza grande como el puño de su gigantesco padre. La reptante amenaza, llegada de más allá de los confines del laberinto que era la entrada terrestre al santuario sapo, se veía sucia y cansada, y no dudo en embestir contra los pequeños, que por su minúsculo tamaño apenas les servirían de entremés. Probablemente en otras circunstancias les habría ignorado, pero el cruce de aquel camino infernal siempre dejaba a los extraños que lo sorteaban padeciendo un hambre desesperante, producto de la enorme distancia hasta el monte y la falta de presas con que saciarse en el camino._

 _Al principio, los pequeños sapos pudieron huir de su atacante, a quien habían reconocido como enemigo por su instinto y su parecido con aquellos seres que aparecían en los grandes cuadros que adornaban su hogar. Pero sus saltos de rana eran insuficiente para alejarse de la amenaza bífida, a quien impulsaba la vista de los pequeños como a aquél perdido en la sequedad del desierto la vista de un oasis próximo._

 _Después de varías embestidas y esquivadas, finalmente la gran serpiente había golpeado con la cola al par de pequeños sapos, lanzándolos contra un árbol y dejando al menor de ellos desmayado por el impacto. Allí Gamakishi, en medio de un miedo incontenible, se supo irremediablemente condenado: trataba con todas sus fuerzas de empujar a su hermanito para alejarse juntos de aquel lugar, pero entre su cuerpo adolorido y el peso de su desvanecido hermano sus esperanzas de escape ya no existían. La serpiente lo notó claramente, ya que se dio el tiempo de bajar su velocidad, mientras se posicionaba frente a sus ya vencidas presas, elevando su cabeza y exhibiendo sus enormes y ponzoñosos colmillos, listo para el ataque final. Gamakishi, exhausto e incapaz de abandonar a su hermano, sólo se sentó a esperar la muerte, resignado, deseando que ésta fuese rápida y que ninguno de los dos sintiese mayor dolor._

 _La muerte llegó, pero para el cazador, que se volvió presa. Concentrada como estaba en su próxima comida, la serpiente fue incapaz de ver el feroz ataque del padre de los pequeños sapos, quien vestido con su usual camisa, cayó desde una gran altura, golpeando con la palma extendida sobre la cabeza del ofidio, impactando la misma contra el suelo con tal fuerza que ésta simplemente reventó en mil pedazos._

 _La vista era aterradora, y Gamakishi agradecía que su hermano no hubiese presenciado tal espectáculo. Pero la sonrisa de su progenitor, mientras se acercaba a ver el estado de los pequeños, le hizo comprender que un poder de tal magnitud era bueno si su propósito era ser usado para proteger a los tuyos. Allí fue donde se hizo la promesa de llegar a ser un día tan fuerte como su padre, un sapo entre los sapos._

 _Finalmente, entre ambos lograron despertar a Gamatatsu. Así, juntos los tres, caminaron de regreso a su hogar, mientras su padre cargaba al hombro lo que quedaba de la enorme serpiente y les decía a sus pequeños lo contenta que se pondría mamá por la piel que le llevaban, entre todos, como regalo…_

Mientras la gran nube de polvo se asentaba lentamente sobre el lugar del impacto, Gamakishi no pudo evitar aquel recuerdo de su niñez, la imagen de la serpiente muerta, y pensar como habría quedado el cuerpo del rubio bajo esa terrible palma (si es que algo había quedado que fuese reconocible).

No podía evitar lamentarse por el trágico destino de su amigo humano. Ciertamente habían tenido sus diferencias previas, pero ahora que ambos estaban llegando al culmine de su poder y habilidad sentía que aquel pequeño rubio sería el compañero con cuya ayuda se labraría un nombre entre los sapos, dando lugar a una leyenda que incluso opacaría la fama de su propio padre, a quien ansiaba superar y, así, demostrar su propia valía y hacer sentir orgullosos de sus logros a su gran y numerosa familia.

Gamatatsu se acercó a ayudarlo a levantarse del suelo, mientras a una buena distancia la hermana de Kenshin hacía lo mismo con su hermano. No pudo evitar ver el rostro entristecido de su hermano menor, mientras aquél decía: _"al menos ahora Naruto podrá reunirse con su esposa en el más allá"_. Eso molestó al primogénito de Gamabunta, quien se paró y, adoptando una postura firme, optó por ir a reclamarle a su padre por lo acontecido, decidido a recurrir a los puños de ser necesario (y sin importar las consecuencias de aquello).

Pero apenas pudo dar un par de pasos, seguido por su hermano, cuando escucharon el vozarrón de su padre: _"¿Ya te controlaste, tonto subordinado?"_. Gamatatsu se detuvo; pudo ver que su padre, aún después de propinado el golpe, seguía haciendo fuerza contra el suelo (con el esfuerzo que eso le representaba reflejado en su rostro). Unos segundos después, el jefe sapo insistió: _"eh, Naruto, ¿ya te calmaste?"_. Por toda respuesta, los sapos presentes vieron sorprendidos como el gigantesco sapo era levantado y lanzado a varios metros, mientras del agujero que había quedado producto de la palma descendente de sapo salía un muy molesto Naruto, ya medianamente visible entre los últimos restos del polvo que se asentaba en el lugar:

\- ¡TÚ, ENORME SAPO IDIOTA, ¿ACASO QUERÍAS MATARME?! ¡ME ATACAS DE UNA MANERA TAN BRUTAL Y LO ÚNICO QUE PREGUNTAS ES SI ESTOY CALMADO! ¡PORQUÉ RAYOS NO PREGUNTAS SI ES QUE SIGO VIVO! ¡O PODRÍAS PREGUNTAR: "¿NARUTO, TE HA QUEDADO ALGÚN HUESO SIN QUEBRAR, EH?"! ¡O MEJOR AÚN, PORQUÉ NO TE CALLAS Y TE METES TUS PREGUNTAS IDIOTAS DONDE MEJOR TE QUEPAN, BAKABUNTA, SAPO GIGANTESCO Y GORDO RELLENO DE NADA MÁS QUE AIRE!

Por toda respuesta recibe un golpe en su cabeza de parte del bastón de Fukasaku (que quién sabe de dónde lo ha sacado), que ya ha llegado a su lado.

Más tranquilo, el rubio mira a sus alrededores, extrañado que nadie le diga nada a Gamabunta por lo que ha tratado de hacer y notando que, en vez de eso, se quedan mirándolo a él. Molesto, viendo que nadie hace nada, Naruto se sienta en en medio del campo de entrenamiento y cierra sus ojos, cansado, mientras logra percibir que Shima-obaachan se aproxima; pero al abrir los ojos para hablarle nota que aún no ha llegado a ese lugar. Levanta la vista, pero no hay señal de la anciana.

Fukasaku le pregunta al rubio, que todavía busca con sus ojos a la pequeña sapa, confundido: _"¿Todavía no te has dado cuenta, verdad?"_. El joven responde: _"¿De qué hablas, abuelo?"_. Al percatarse de lo que implica su respuesta, el anciano sapo pide un espejo, pero nadie porta uno. Kenshin, que ya ha llegado junto al par (al igual que el resto de los sapos peleadores) le acerca su katana a Naruto, a fin de que pueda verse en el reflejo de su hoja. Lo que nota el rubio le sorprende: en su rostro se ven las señales del modo sabio, aunque su pupila de sapo ha desaparecido, reemplazada por una redonda de color azul intenso (como el color de natural de sus iris, pero más oscuro), rodeado de un iris amarillo con una muy delgada línea negra delimitándolo; las marcas negras rodeando sus ojos han desaparecido, y el color rojo de su piel, que antes se veían como una sombra rodeando todo el frente de sus ojos, se han extendido como un antifaz que se va atenuando hasta sus orejas, dejando un espacio de unos cinco centímetros en medio de la franja de color. Aparentemente, ha adoptado el modo sabio sin saberlo.

Naruto mira al anciano, preguntándole cómo ha sido posible, a lo que el aludido responde: _"es gracias a tu incansable entrenamiento. Mientras ibas ganando experiencia en recolectar energía natural y lograr la transformación sennin, cada vez más rápido, tu cuerpo iba aprendiendo a conectarse de manera más natural y automática al medio que lo rodea. Ahora, has llegado al punto en que tu cuerpo y tu espíritu son capaces de fusionarse con la naturaleza sin necesidad de forzarlos para ello (que es, en definitiva, lo que hacías cada vez que meditabas inmóvil para lograr lo que cualquier sapo puede hacer de manera instintiva). Ahora, después de mil años, eres el primero en lograr completar el entrenamiento sennin"_. El rubio, temeroso por la magnitud de lo que ha logrado sin siquiera darse cuenta, pregunta: _"¿mil años?"_. El Gran Sapo Sabio, que se ha acercado al lugar en que se encuentran todos reunidos, a paso lento, seguido de cerca por sus dos pequeños acompañantes, le responde: _"sí, desde que Hagoromo-san completó su entrenamiento, ningún otro lo había logrado. Para que lo comprendas mejor, ahora eres igual a cualquier animal salvaje en cuanto a tu habilidad para recolectar y usar la energía natural."_

Mientras los sapos allí reunidos le felicitaban y Gamamaru-ojii sonríe al joven maestro sennin, Gamabunta llega a donde está el grupo, resoplando molesto:

\- Subordinado estúpido, ¿cómo fue que me llamaste hace apenas unos momentos?

\- (Naruto percibe el enojo del enorme anfibio) No lo recuerdo, gran jefe…

\- (golpeando el suelo con su puño frente al rubio, en son de amenaza) Muy mala memoria, insignificante muchacho, tal vez un par de golpecitos refresquen esa memoria tuya.

\- (ya derechamente nervioso) Jefe…

\- Vamos, pequeño irrespetuoso, estoy seguro que puedes repetir esas palabras, ¿no estabas muy agrandado vociferando en mi contra hace sólo unos momentos?

\- (reaccionando, Naruto replica) ¡Claro, si casi me mata, lo que sea que le haya dicho no es nada en comparación a lo que usted trató de hacerme!

\- Tonto insensato, si así como estabas, fortalecido por el chakra natural, era imposible que te hubiese podido matar con un golpe tan ligero. Lo único que hice fue evitar que terminaras reventando a mi hijo, que así como ibas cargando en contra de él no había forma en que pudiera haber sobrevivido si tu golpe hubiese impactado.

Asustado por las palabras de Gamabunta, Naruto mira primero a Gamakishi (quien permanece con sus ojos muy abiertos ante la revelación de su padre) y luego a Fuka-ojii, quien sólo asiente a las palabras del jefe sapo con un movimiento de cabeza. Aceptando la verdad de lo que casi le hace al inocente sapo anaranjado, el rubio se disculpa profusamente con él, agradeciendo luego la intervención de su padre. Pero el enorme sapo lo mira con desprecio, mientras le exige una compensación por su grosería previa. Naruto acepta, resignado, el castigo de su superior, quien, sonriendo ante la idea de humillarlo, le exige:

\- Bien, muchacho tonto, repite después de mi: "Yo, Uzumaki Naruto… "

\- Yo, Uzumaki Naruto.

\- "Soy un bueno para nada… "

\- Soy un bueno para nada.

\- "Indigno de servir a un líder tan grandioso… "

\- Indigno de servir a un líder tan grandioso.

\- "Y aún de limpiar la mugre de sus patas… "

\- Y aún… de limpiar… la… mugre… de… sus patas.

\- "Y mucho menos… "

\- Y mucho menos.

\- "De alzar la voz ante él… "

\- De alzar la voz ante él.

\- "Ni llamar baka a ningún otro ser… "

\- Ni llamar baka a ningún otro ser.

\- "Ya que yo mismo… "

\- Ya que yo mismo.

\- "Soy demasiado idiota como para… "

\- Soy… demasiado… idiota como para…

\- "Creer que tengo algún derecho a ofender a otros… "

\- Creer que tengo… algún derecho a hacerlo…

\- "Ya que absolutamente todos los demás seres vivientes son más inteligentes que yo."

\- Ya que todos son más inteligentes que yo…

Reivindicado en su honor, el jefe sapo le dice al rubio, con burla: _"un poco titubeante en las partes importantes, pero en general aceptable, aunque te equivocaste un par de veces. Pero supongo que con tu reconocido intelecto inferior era demasiado pedir que algo tan sencillo lo hicieras correctamente"_. Naruto sólo ve al sapo, avergonzado y molesto, aunque sabiendo que lo merece por como se ha comportado (y que, considerando la terrible fama del líder de los sapos convocados, la ha sacado realmente barata).

Ya con el mal trago pasado, le pregunta a Fukasaku-ojii el porqué tiene ese aspecto, cuando pensaba que si lograba llevar su modo sennin a su mayor nivel tendría que ganar rasgos de sapo y no perderlos, como ha sucedido con sus pupilas, pero el anciano le corrige indicando que es normal que ha medida que interioriza su propio modo sabio deje atrás esa forma "prestada" que corresponde al enseñado por los sapos (que se refleja en los rasgos de sapo que tanto afeaban a Jiraiya).

Pidiendo que el resto de los sapos hagan algo de espacio, Fukasaku le pide a Naruto que termine su transformación agotando su energía, por lo que el rubio realiza un _rasen shuriken_ a máxima potencia, con lo que logra agotar hasta su última gota de chakra natural. Terminado el modo sabio, el anciano le pide que se transforme lo más rápido que pueda; Naruto tan sólo cierra los ojos, para volver a abrirlos de inmediato, exhibiendo ya la figura la figura del modo sabio. Unos cuantos golpes reforzados de chakra natural entre el rubio y el sapo bastan para terminar su transformación.

Satisfecho con aquel primer logro, Fukasaku toma distancia, mientras le pide al joven shinobi que corra hacia él mientras trata de transformarse, sin detenerse. Naruto recuerda como se sintió cuando trataba de atacar a Gamakishi; allí se dio cuenta de la facilidad con que podía colectar la energía natural aún moviéndose, pudiendo en tan sólo un momento transformarse y asestar un potente golpe de puño, cargado de chakra natural, que resonó en las palmas de Fukasaku, que lo contuvo debiendo recurrir a su máximo poder. Satisfecho con la demostración del rubio, el anciano sapo le advierte que tenga cuidado con activar su modo sabio de esa manera, ya que la energía que ahora necesita para la transformación es realmente poca, comparada con la que requería al iniciar su entrenamiento (cuando entrenaron por horas), así que siempre que sepa que va a entablar combate con un enemigo superior que recurra a colectar la mayor cantidad posible de energía natural antes de iniciar sus peleas o, en su defecto, que recurra a los clones y que, en caso de hacer la transformación al modo sennin de manera instantánea o en movimiento procure no dejar de colectar energía natural de manera constante, aún cuando ya se haya conseguido transformar.

Mientras Fukasaku termina sus instrucciones al rubio, Gamabunta se acerca a la pareja, diciéndole al anciano:

\- ¿Debe estar contento de que todo haya resultado bien, verdad ojiji?

\- (mirando al gigantesco sapo) Claro, Bunta-chan, aunque debo reconocer que no dejabas de tener razón, mira que tuvimos que presionarlo a plenitud para conseguir este resultado. Si, realmente todos tus jóvenes sapos me impresionaron, debes estar muy orgulloso de ellos.

\- Si, aunque la chica es más mérito de mi mujercita, je je…

Mientras los sapos mayores hablan entre si, Naruto le pregunta a Gamakishi: _"¿acaso tu madre es tan fuerte?"_. El sapo le responde: _"Fuerte es decir poco, realmente nunca he sabido cual de mis padres es el más fuerte. Mamá era guardaespaldas de papá cuando era un adolecente, así fue como se conocieron"_. El rubio pregunta: _"y entonces, ¿porqué motivo no está su nombre en el pergamino de invocaciones"_ ; el sapo anaranjado le replica: _"otou-san es muy sobreprotector con ella"_.

.

.

.

Naruto, complicado por como ha ocurrido toda la pelea, interrumpe a Fukasaku y le pregunta:

\- Oiga, ojii, si la idea era simplemente hacerme llegar a mis límites, ¿porqué rayos los sapos usaron esos ataques tan potentes? La hermana de Kenshin casi me vuelve coladera más de una vez, y no es que haya estado conteniendo sus golpes.

\- Por favor, Naruto, me extraña que pienses que te sometería a un riesgo tal.

\- Anciano, lo dice como si las prácticas con ese aceite que casi me vuelve un sapo de piedra o la meditación en la plataforma sobre esas rocas hubiesen sido muy seguras, casi me mato más de una vez allí.

\- (incómodo, el sapo responde) Ejem, eso era necesario recordarlo… Pero no te distraigas. Estuvimos ayer preparando todo por unas horas en el hogar de Bunta-chan. Aunque reconozco que la idea original era que enfrentaras sólo a Gamakishi y a Gamatatsu, los otros jóvenes pidieron unirse después. Preparamos todo con sumo cuidado, tanto la estrategia de combate para impedirte adoptar el modo sabio como ataques que te maltrataran pero no te hirieran de gravedad…

\- (interrumpiendo) Ojii, siento contradecirle, pero le repito: yari – lanzazos – brocheta. Y eso, sin considerar a Kenshin y sus cortes infernales.

\- (Kenshin interviene) Uzumaki-san, ¿recuerda cuando lo golpee con mi katana, directamente?

\- Si.

\- ¿Hubo algún corte?

\- A decir verdad no, lo sentí más bien como si me dieran con un palo bien grande. ¿Acaso tu hermana…?

El sapo espadachín llama a su hermana, indicándole que le muestre al rubio. La chica refuerza la _su yari_ que porta con chakra natural, golpeando el suelo con la punta acerada de la misma: la lanza penetra el duro suelo como si fuese agua, entrando y saliendo limpiamente; luego ella le dice al rubio: _"¿creíste que estaba haciendo algo como eso, verdad?"_. Naruto asiente con su cabeza. La joven repite el golpe, pero su lanza, en vez de penetrar como la primera vez, rompe el suelo en donde impacta, creando un agujero y lanzando escombros hacia afuera. El joven shinobi ve todo el proceso, mientras dice: _"como si golpeara el suelo con un martillo…"_ Allí se dio cuenta de que necesitaba todavía mucha práctica con su wakizashi para igualar el nivel de maestría de ambos hermanos.

Mientras Naruto comentaba con los jóvenes sapos sobre lo ocurrido en la pelea, elogiando principalmente la hermosa técnica de la hermana de Kenshin y la velocidad demostrada por Gamatatsu, llegó finalmente Shima-gama del lugar a donde se había desviado antes, trayendo en sus manos un paquete envuelto en papel. Saludando a todos, se acercó al joven rubio, ofreciéndole lo que traía, mientras le decía: _"siento la demora, pero el ácido de Gamakishi la oscureció mucho y el artesano que tenía que pulirla había estado enfermo estos últimos días"_. Naruto, sin comprender, abrió el paquete: su protector ninja, brillando como nunca antes, con las amarras usuales de género (probablemente carcomidas por los jugos gástricos de Gamakishi) reemplazadas por tela blanca. Sonriendo, agradeció el gesto de la anciana, amarrando firmemente la banda en su frente; guardó su kunai blanco en el interior de su capa de viaje y se colgó su espada en su espalda, a la altura de sus riñones, de manera tal que podía sacarla cómodamente con sólo su mano derecha. Pidiendo su opinión a Shima-obaachan, ella le dijo que se veía muy bien, a lo que Naruto sólo se tomo su cabello con su mano izquierda, luciendo avergonzado, mientras agradecía el elogio.

En ese momento, Fukasaku se le acercó, cargando consigo el gigantesco pergamino de invocaciones:

\- Naruto, prestame atención un momento…

\- Dígame, abuelo.

\- La jovencita aquí presente (dice, indicando a la hermana de Kenshin) quiere sumarse al listado de sapos que puedes invocar. Parece que tiene ganas de conocer el mundo exterior, y piensa que prestándote su ayuda podría conseguir aquello.

\- (mirando a la joven sapa, el rubio shinobi le pregunta) ¿Estás segura? Probablemente de ahora en adelante todo se vuelva muy peligroso y no puedo garantizar tu seguridad.

\- (la hermana de Kenshin responde) Si, Uzumaki-san, confío bastante en mi fuerza. Además mi hermanito no me dejará ir sola.

\- ¿En serio? (mira a Kenshin, quien sólo asiente con la cabeza, mientras enfunda su katana).

\- Así que, aunque no es lo ideal para mi, cada vez que me invoques a mi o a mi hermano, apareceremos ambos.

\- Si ninguno tiene problemas, yo tampoco los tengo. Claro que acepto su ayuda.

Visto que las partes están de acuerdo, Fukasaku abre el pergamino y anota los nombres de los hermanos en él, Gamaren (hermana) y Gamakoji (hermano). Mientras firman los sapos, Naruto no puede evitar hacer alusiones a los nombres de ambos guerreros: _"¿flor de loto, verdad, Gamaren-chan?"_ (la joven sapa sonríe a su invocador); _"así que eres Koji; entiendo que te moleste que te llamen "pequeño", pero igual es un lindo nombre. Seguro tus padres te llamaron así porque te aprecian mucho, Kenshin"_. El aludido mira a Naruto molesto, mientras termina de firmar. Su hermana se acerca al rubio, mientras le dice al oído: _"por favor, Uzumaki-san, no toque ese tema, que mi hermano es muy sensible. Y no, su nombre no se lo dieron con ese sentido, en realidad tiene más que ver con los gustos culinarios de nuestros padres"_. Sin entender el sentido de la explicación, pero comprendiendo la advertencia de la joven, Naruto elige cortar esa conversación, mientras pasa a dejar su marca, dando fe de su aceptación de sus nuevas invocaciones.

Finalizados los arreglos, el grupo parte en lenta procesión (velocidad a la que estaban limitados por el andar de Gamamaru-ojii) a los pozos encantados de sapo.

.

.

.

Faltaba poco para las diez de la mañana cuando finalmente el grupo de despedida de Naruto llega a los pozos. El rubio le indica a Fukasaku-gama que se encuentra listo para partir, mientras se toma un instante para despedirse y agradecer a todos. Pero el anciano le corrige, señalándole que Gamakishi será el encargado de llevarlo. Preocupado, el ojiazul recuerda como lo "transportó" el hijo de Gamabunta la última vez, así que se dirige a él para suplicarle que deje que sea el anciano quien lo lleve. El joven sapo, divertido por la escena, le replica:

\- Eh, Naruto, que ni creas que yo quiero repetir esa desagradable experiencia…

\- Entonces, ¿cómo…?

\- ¿Recuerdas la práctica que tuvimos el otro día, esa donde te gané con mi bala de agua?

\- Si, creo (molestia en su voz).

\- Bien, cuando regresé a casa llegué tan apaleado que otou-san no pudo evitar preguntarme de donde venía con mis hermanitos. Allí le conté de lo ocurrido.

\- ¿Y qué tiene que ver todo eso con que seas tú quien me lleve?

\- Que a papá le impresionó que pudiese sostener una pelea contigo y Fuka-ojiji, así que estuvo probando mi fuerza por un rato. Cuando quedó satisfecho, me dijo que estaba preparado para aprender los secretos finales de los sapos convocados y me enseñó como viajar por los pozos y al invocación inversa.

\- ¿Entonces sabes hacer eso?

\- Claro. Pero papá pega más duro que tú y tuve que hacer cama por todo el día siguiente, así que no pude contarte.

\- Por eso mandaste a Kenshin a darme una mano, ¿cierto?.

\- Si, aunque su hermana tuvo mucho que ver en mi elección.

\- No entiendo, Gamakishi.

\- (se le acerca al oído al rubio y le dice en voz baja) ¿No has visto lo buena que está? Trato de mantener a Gamakoji cerca mío, es la forma más segura de poder toparme con su bella hermanita.

Naruto vió a la pareja de hermanos a los que se refería Gamakishi: El hermano, casi del mismo tamaño de su interlocutor, de color café y con algunas arrugas en su ancho cuerpo de sapo; la hermana, un poco más pequeña, de un fuerte color verde oscuro con trazas verde musgo en su panza (o al menos lo que alcanzaba a verse en la abertura superior de su armadura de combate), de piel lisa y tan esbelta que debía pesar poco más de la mitad del peso de su hermano. Al notar las notorias diferencias entre ambos, Naruto le pregunta a Gamakishi: _"tengo una duda, ¿porqué los hermanos entre ustedes los sapos son tan diferentes unos de otros?"._ El primogénito del jefe sapo le responde: _"obvio, los sapos del monte Myoboku descienden de muchas especies de sapos y ranas diversas, que un día llegaron a vivir en este santuario y se casaron unos con otros, sin distinción. Con el tiempo, preservamos los rasgos más prominentes, lo que demostraban fuerza y vigor en los machos y suavidad y belleza en las hembras. Selección natural trabajando, Naruto"_. Luego de la explicación, el sapo le solicita a Naruto se aleje un poco, mientras concentra su chakra de sapo y realiza un único sello con sus patas delanteras, mientras dice: " _¡Kai!"._

Naruto ve como Gamakishi desaparece en una nube de humo blanco, como vapor. Cuando ella se dispersa, nota un pequeño sapo (un poco más pequeño que Shima-gama) con la ropa y colores idénticos a Gamakishi, que lo saluda, para luego dirigirse al pozo encantado más cercano. Bien, eso explica cómo rayos le iba a hacer el anaranjado sapo para entrar en los pequeños pozos.

Mientras el ahora pequeño sapo se marcha, Naruto le pregunta a Gamabunta: _"¿Jefe, todos los sapos gigantes saben hacer eso?"._ El sapo mayor le responde: _"no, muchacho, sólo aquellos que han demostrado verdadera fuerza. El mundo es muy peligroso para permitirle a cualquiera que lo recorra libremente"_.

Naruto, viendo que Gamakishi ya ha entrado al pozo, le dirige sus últimas palabras a Gamatatsu:

\- Siento haber destruido tu _bo_ , Tatsu.

\- No hay problema, era un viejo bastón que le pertenecía a Gamaken, de sus años de cuando tenía mi estatura, pero no creo que lo extrañe.

\- Discúlpame con él entonces. Sabes, me impresionaste con esa velocidad que mostrarte en nuestra pelea. Sé que siempre te has considerado incapaz de pelear al nivel de tu hermano, pero hoy me dejaste claro que puedes llegar a ser muy fuerte si te lo propones.

\- (emocionado por el elogio, el sapo responde) ¿En serio lo crees, Naruto?

\- Seguro. Si fuese por mi, me encantaría que pudieses convertirte en un peleador. Así completaría mi equipo de sapos y no tendría que recurrir a la ayuda de sapos gruñones que se creen con derecho a mandarlo a uno tan sólo por que hay unas palabras de fidelidad y unos tragos de por medio (Gamabunta mira serio al rubio, pero no puede evitar sonreír ante la idea de que sea él quien finalmente convenza a su ocioso hijo de seguir sus pasos).

\- Lo pensaré, Naruto, y gracias por tus palabras.

\- ¡Espero volver a verte como un gran guerrero, dattebayo!

Shima, emocionada por la despedida, se acuerda de algo, y a saltos se acerca a Naruto para entregarle su monedero con forma de sapo, que ella guardaba en su casa. Naruto lo recibe feliz, habiendo olvidado que lo había perdido: _"¡eh, gama-chan, tanto tiempo!"_. Lo siente algo más pesado de lo que recordaba, así que lo agita mientras le dice: _"te han estado alimentando, sapo gordo, si hasta te pareces al jefe sapo con esa pansa que llevas"_. Abre su monedero, notando varias monedas de plata dentro de él; sorprendido, mira a la anciana, quien le explica: _"para que no tengas problemas si necesitas comunicarte con nosotros o con cualquier otro. Y no te preocupes, que esas monedas no tienen mayor utilidad para nosotros"_. Emocionado por el gesto, Naruto toma a la anciana, levantándola del suelo y besando su mejilla, mientras le agradece todo lo que ha hecho por él en esos días. Luego la deja con cuidado en el piso, sonrojada.

Naruto hace una reverencia a todos los presentes, prometiendo regresar. Se levanta, dedicándoles una sonrisa a todos, momento en que desaparece en una nube de humo, rumbo a donde le espera Gamakishi.

.

.

.

Mientras el grupo se separa, volviendo a sus ocupaciones, Fukasaku le consulta al Gran Sapo Sabio:

\- Anciano, ¿cree que fue correcto dejarlo partir sin decirle acerca de la otra profecía?

\- No era necesario preocuparlo por ello, Fuka-chan.

\- Pero podría llegar a morir, tal vez saberlo lo hubiese preparado mejor para esa pelea.

\- Lo dudo, amigo mio, está decidido a encontrarse con su amigo perdido y enfrentará lo que eso le signifique, sea lo que sea.

\- ¿Es que acaso la lucha entre los herederos de Rikudo Sennin no puede resolverse de otra manera?

\- No, es necesario que Asura e Indra se enfrenten una última vez, y que el menor logre convencer al mayor de seguir sus pasos y así, juntos, realicen la visión de su padre, como fue su propósito original.

\- Pero después de siglos de conflicto y múltiples reencarnaciones Indra nunca se ha querido someter al dominio de su hermano menor, ¿qué le hace creer que ahora lo hará y Naruto no morirá en sus manos?

\- Que el tiempo final ya ha llegado, y la postrer profecía no puede cumplirse sin que aquella también se cumpla.

\- No sería la primera vez que malinterpreta una profecía, ojiji-sama.

\- Tienes razón, pero sé que ahora si se cumplirá, como debe ser, y con él como protagonista.

\- ¿Acaso piensa que la profecía es tan fuerte?

\- No te confundas, mi viejo amigo. La profecía, por si misma, no tiene fuerza alguna.

\- ¿Y entonces?

\- Simple: tan sólo es ver a nuestro joven discípulo para saber que en él radica la fuerza y la voluntad para que esos hechos tan esperados finalmente se produzcan.

\- Veo que está seguro de aquello, Gran Sabio.

\- Como lo estuve de Hagoromo cuando lo conocí.

\- Kami quiera que no nos hayamos equivocado con todo ésto.

\- Vamos, te invito a tomar té a mi casa. Trae a tu bella esposa, yo mandaré a conseguir unos pasteles.

Sonriendo, más calmado al ver la tranquilidad del Gamamaru-sama, el anciano sapo se despide con una reverencia, aceptando la invitación y corriendo para alcanzar a su esposa, que ha partido antes que él, de regreso a su cabaña.

* * *

\- Bienvenido, Naruto.

Mientras el humo de la invocación inversa se dispersaba, Naruto pudo ver que había aparecido en una pradera, casi llana, bordeada a la distancia por una colinas arenosas, mientras hacia lo que suponía era el norte se veía un bosque, menos frondoso de los que rodeaban Konoha:

\- Me alegro que te resultara la técnica, Gamakishi, ¿pero dónde se supone que estamos? Tengo entendido que el País del Hierro está cubierto de nieve, y yo no veo nieve por ninguna parte.

\- Claro que no, estamos cerca de la frontera norte del País del Viento, junto al País de las Sombras. Si sigues de aquí hacia el oeste deberías llegar sin problemas al País del Hierro.

\- ¿Qué tanto, mini-gama?

\- Creo que unos cincuenta kilómetros, tal vez un poco más.

\- ¡Y porqué rayos me has dejado tan lejos de mi destino.

\- Lo siento pero después de este punto el clima se vuelve demasiado frío para un sapo, y yo no estoy abrigado como Fuka-ojiji.

\- (molesto, mientras apreta su puño derecho, amenazando al sapo miniatura) ¿Y para eso te ofreciste a traerme?

\- No te enojes, que se supone que ibas a buscar a tu amigo en el camino al País del Hierro, ¿verdad? Pues este es tan buen lugar como cualquier otro para iniciar tu búsqueda.

Naruto, ya claramente enojado, se acerca raudo al pequeño sapo para golpearlo por su torpeza. Al notarlo, Gamakishi sólo huye del lugar, sin despedirse, desvaneciéndose en un estallido de humo, de vuelta al Monte Myoboku.

Resignado, Naruto recurre a su senjutsu para poder revisar los alrededores. Logra identificar, a un par de kilómetros al norte, un poblado con suficiente gente como para suponer que pueda encontrar algunas tiendas y, si tiene suerte, algún puesto donde le vendan un plato (o tal vez tres) de ramen caliente.

Pero recuerda su discusión mañanera con Hinata y decide encargarse de aquello, antes que nada.

Busca algún paraje donde acomodarse a la sombra de un árbol. Luego de encontrarlo, recuerda que ya no se encuentra en la tierra de los sapos, por lo que decide crear un par de clones: uno para que vigile la periferia, el otro para que se mantenga en guardia junto a su cuerpo, el que quedará indefenso mientras dure su visita a sus huéspedes internos.

Con sus preparaciones lista, y mentalizándose en la manera en que se deberá disculpar con la muchacha y su odioso acompañante, abandona ese plano para adentrarse en su mente.

* * *

Al llegar al lugar, nota que el zorro se encuentra sólo, recostado en el suelo, dormitando (por lo visto, es lo único que sabe hacer ese saco de pulgas -figurativamente hablando-). Llama a la peliazul a viva voz, pero no hay señas de ella por ningún lado. Resignado, se aproxima al Kyubi, esperando que él pueda darle razón de la desaparecida chica:

\- Kurama, dime donde está Hinata, necesito hablar con ella.

\- Veo que tus palabras suenan más humildes que la última vez, mono.

\- ¡Tú deja de llamarme mono, que soy un hombre, no un animal!

\- Todos ustedes, seres insignificantes, se ven iguales para mi…

\- ¿Acaso Hinata también?

\- Tonto ignorante, cualquiera que la viera sabría que ella es muy diferente de cualquiera de ustedes, seres patéticos.

Naruto comienza a sentir que sus celos emergen nuevamente, burbujeando con cada palabra de elogio que la bestia le dedica a la peliazul. Recuerda lo mal que la terminó pasando la última vez, y hace un esfuerzo supremo por calmarse:

\- Veo que te ganó con suma facilidad, Kurama. Supongo que tienes debilidad por las mujeres hermosas…

\- Y a mi me impresiona la facilidad con que salen las idioteces de tu boca, carcelero. Realmente no comprendo el empeño de Hinata-hime en convencerme de que mejore mi trato contigo, si realmente no vales el esfuerzo.

\- (sorprendido por las palabras del zorro, Naruto continúa) ¿Realmente ha hecho eso por mi?

\- Si, pero tú te encargas de destruir cada pequeño avance que ella consigue. Felicidades.

\- Pues tú no me lo pones nada fácil, Kyubi.

\- ¿Porqué tendría yo que facilitarte las cosas? Soy yo quien está prisionero aquí, no tú.

(Punto para Kurama)

\- Pero no es porque yo lo haya elegido, ¿verdad?

\- No, esos fueron tus padres. Tú sólo te has encargado de volver mi encierro algo miserable todos estos años, insecto.

(Segundo punto para Kurama).

\- Pero no fue porque así lo quisiera.

\- No, tan sólo te dedicaste a creer las mentiras que todo el mundo ha dicho sobre mi y mis hermanos, albergando así un odio y un resentimiento hacia mi persona que se reflejó en ese inmundo lugar en el que me tenías, un lugar de donde no habría salido nunca si ella no hubiese aparecido y te hubiese abierto el seso, ya que evidentemente tú eras muy tonto como para darte cuenta de todo eso por ti mismo.

(Tercer punto para Kurama, esto ya es goleada… )

Resignado, viendo que no tiene argumentos para rebatir a la bestia, Naruto elige hacer lo que vino a hacer:

\- Bien, bien, lamento haberme enojado por todo lo que le has estado contando a Hinata. Comprendo que tal vez mis vergüenzas y humillaciones pasadas no tienen la misma gravedad para ti que para mi, y soy consciente que en realidad cualquier cosa que le digas no tiene como afectarme en el mundo real; es solo que…

\- ¿Sólo qué cosa, insecto?

\- Que… que me importa mucho lo que Hinata piense de mi, y no quiero que la imagen que ella tiene se arruine por las cosas que le cuentas…

\- Creo que puedo entender eso, carcelero. Pero no pienso renunciar a la única pequeña satisfacción que tengo aquí, encerrado. Además, a Hinata-hime le entretienen demasiado tus historias, y no pienso someterla al aburrimiento de privarlas de ellas.

\- ¿Realmente no tengo manera de convencerte, verdad, Kurama?

\- Ninguna, no tengo aprecio por ti ni siento que te deba alguna cosa; carezco de motivos para considerar siquiera el satisfacer el más insignificante de tus deseos, carcelero.

.

.

.

\- Bien, creo que puedo resignarme a eso. Ahora, Kurama, respondeme con sinceridad: ¿Qué sientes por Hinata?

\- No entiendo tu pregunta.

\- Vamos, no te hagas, me refiero a si te agrada Hinata, ya sabes, como mujer, si es que acaso la pretendes como pareja…

\- (molesto, la bestia responde mientras gruñe) ¡Mono insolente, sólo un ser patético y primitivo como tú podría pensar que mis atenciones para con ella tienen un propósito tan bajo!

\- ¡Oye, el amor no tiene nada de bajo ni primitivo, para que lo sepas!

\- No, pero yo conozco lo que es el amor, lo aprendí de mi padre, y aquello de lo que tú hablas no es sino deseo. No creas que no me daría cuenta, bastante tiempo he habitado dentro de insignificantes humanos como para no haberlo aprendido y saber reconocerlo.

Naruto ha conseguido una respuesta directa de la peor forma posible -humillación de por medio-, pero no puede dejar de sentirse aliviado de que sus temores sean infundados (al menos de parte del Kyubi).

\- Bien, ahora, ¡podrías decirme donde está Hinata de una buena vez!

\- ¿Porqué tendría que saberlo?

\- Vamos, Kurama, sé perfectamente que está aquí. Vine siguiendo su huella de chakra, así que estoy seguro que se encuentra acá, en algún sitio.

\- (girando levemente la cabeza, la bestia habla en dirección a su espalda, en tono respetuoso) Lo siento, hime, no puedo hacer más nada para alejarlo.

Mientras observa, Naruto no puede dar fe a lo que ven sus ojos: en la espalda de la bestia, justo donde comienza el cuello de la misma, oculta entre el abundante pelaje de esa zona, surge la peliazul. Por lo visto, la muchacha había estado allí escondida todo el tiempo mientras el rubio y la bestia discutían, escuchando todo. Hinata se nota avergonzada, ligeramente sonrojada; su rostro muestra señales como si hubiese estado llorando hasta hace no mucho.

Con sumo cuidado, la Hyuga desciende del lomo de la enorme bestia, sujetándose con cuidado del pelaje de la misma para llegar al suelo de la habitación. En cada lugar por donde ella pasa, el poderoso chakra que cubre como una capa superficial al animal se aparta, evitando dañarla.

Cuando finalmente llega al suelo, se acerca rápidamente a donde espera Naruto de pie, con pasos rápidos y manteniendo la vista baja, como si fuese una niña pequeña a quien han retado. Una vez junto al rubio, ella se disculpa mientras realiza una notoria reverencia, señalando que nunca fue su propósito espiar mientras decía todo aquello.

Naruto, reaccionando apenas, toma la mano de Hinata, mientras le pide a Kurama privacidad para hablar a solas con ella. El Kyubi, sin convencerse del todo, se aleja hasta el extremo más distante de la enorme habitación.

Una vez solos, la habitación muta, siendo reemplazado el dorado pálido por el blanco perla, desapareciendo la bestia de la vista del joven shinobi.

.

.

.

\- Eto, Hinata-chan, yo venia… yo venia… a disculparme por… tu sabes… lo de hace un rato…

Los nervios de Naruto afloran todos ahora que se encuentra en privado con el objeto de sus afectos.

Hinata levanta la vista, con esfuerzo, mientras le responde nerviosa:

\- No son necesarias las disculpas, Naruto-kun… comprendo el motivo por el cual te enojaste conmigo… yo… siento haber abusado de tu hospitalidad y de la buena voluntad de Kurama-sama…

\- Si, supongo que sabes que reconozco que me excedí con mi enojo. Claro que lo sabes, estabas allí, escuchando.

Hinata enrojece furiosamente, mientras repite tan sólo: _"lo siento, lo siento"_. Naruto continúa:

\- Tal vez te extrañe mi actitud con Kurama, sobre todo por lo último que dijimos.

\- Lo… de que tú… me… deseas, Naruto-kun…

\- Por favor, no lo digas así, que me haces parecer un pervertido.

\- (decepcionada, ya repuesta de su vergüenza, la peliazul lo mira al rostro y pregunta) ¿es que acaso no es así? ¿no me deseas, Naruto-kun?

Mientras Naruto oye la pregunta, no puede evitar sentirse acorralado por la ojiperla: ¿cómo es posible que haga una pregunta así sonando como una niña pequeña?

\- No es eso, Hinata. Pero no creo poder decírtelo en estas circunstancias.

\- ¿Porqué no, si yo ya te confesé mis sentimientos por tí?

\- Justamente por eso, sería injusto hablarte de esas cosas si aún no te he dado mi respuesta.

\- No es necesario, Naruto-kun, ya la conozco.

\- (asustado, sintiendose descubierto, el rubio pregunta) ¿En serio, cómo, cuándo?

Hinata se aleja unos pasos del joven, luciendo triste. Aunque no le gustaría, debe reconocer que ella misma ha empujado al objeto de su amor a este punto, y no puede evitar responderle:

\- Mi intención original siempre fue, en caso de que muriera prematuramente, el llevarme mis sentimientos a la tumba. Me avergonzaba que supieras que fui una cobarde tratándose de mi amor por ti, y no quería que te quedaras con esa imagen mía. Por eso la carta que te escribí. Pero una parte mía siempre quiso que lo supieras, aún cuanto no guardara esperanzas de ser correspondida. Creo que no podía dejar de imaginar que tú, al oír mi declaración, mágicamente te olvidaras de tus sentimientos por Sakura-san y te fijaras en mi.

\- Hinata…

\- Esa parte fue la que se reveló el día de la pelea contra Pain, la que me hizo confesártelo todo por temor a que tu o yo pudiéramos morir ese día.

\- Entiendo...

\- Luego pasó lo que pasó, quede encerrada dentro tuyo y pude ver todos tus sentimientos por mi muerte, desbordados. Vi tu dolor, y tu culpa; vi tu sentimiento de pérdida y tu resentimiento contra aquellos que creías responsables por mi muerte (partiendo contigo mismo). Pero no vi amor, no como el que yo sentía por tí: pude ver que me apreciabas, que aquello que ibas oyendo de mi por parte de todos hacía mella en tu imagen de mi persona; pude sentir tu gratitud e, incluso, que una parte de ti me encontraba atractiva físicamente (como sabía que le resultaba atractiva a muchos chicos por mi físico, lo cual siempre me incomodó y me hizo elegir vestir como lo hacía). Pero en realidad no había amor, no como hubiese deseado que me amaras, Naruto-kun…

\- Pero, Hinata, yo…

\- (interrumpiendo) Déjame terminar, Naruto. Cuando vi tu beso con Sakura, pude notar el placer que sentiste a su sólo contacto, lo mucho que te agradaron sus palabras. Y no me repliques, sé perfectamente que te diste cuenta que no la amabas como creías (ya que si así hubiese sido no la habrías dejado sola), pero pude comparar ese beso con el compartiste con mi cuerpo, y comprendí que si yo hubiese estado viva probablemente ni eso hubiese conseguido de ti. De la misma manera en que alejaste a Sakura porque no la amabas tanto, a mi me hubieses simplemente ignorado; comprendí que ese único beso no fue más que un deber que cumplías, y esa certeza me dolió como no imaginas. Luego, cuando tuviste esa noche de borrachera con los sapos…

\- La que supuestamente no recordabas lo ocurrido, ¿cierto?

\- Perdón por esa pequeña mentira. Como decía, en aquella noche, entre constantes justificativos de que no era realmente tu esposa, que nunca hubo ni podía haber habido algo entre nosotros y que habías aceptado un compromiso falso por consideración al deseo póstumo de una amiga, mencionaste lo mucho que te incomodaba el haber rechazado la propuesta de Sakura-san y la enorme culpa que sentías por mi muerte, mientras elogiabas mi figura y mis buenos sentimientos, señalando lo mucho que extrañabas a Hinata, tu amiga perdida.

\- Pero no…

\- En ese momento mi deseo fue simplemente desaparecer, perdida dentro de tu mente. Si no me hubieses encontrado ese día, en tu búsqueda de Kurama, nunca más habría vuelto a presentarme ante ti. Habría dejado que pensaras que nuestro primer encuentro no fue nada más que un sueño. No necesitas preocuparte por mi relación con el kyubi, Kurama-sama lo único que ha hecho es cuidarme. Ahora, por favor, déjame sola…

Naruto ve a la joven, que le da la espalda y se sienta, ocultando su rostro entre sus piernas, mientras suspira, agotada. Él se niega a dejar las cosas así:

\- No pienso irme, Hinata, y exijo que me escuches de la misma manera en que yo te he escuchado.

\- (sin mudar su posición, la peliazul responde) Entonces habla…

\- Tienes razón en todo lo que dijiste, no puedo negarlo. Pero las cosas no son sólo como lo que has visto. Pero necesito saber que me estas escuchando, creo que me lo merezco después de permitir tus quejas.

Hinata levanta su cabeza y, todavía sentada, se gira para mirar al rubio mientras él hace su alegato. Naruto no puede evitar verla al rostro, entre serio y molesto:

\- Bien, resulta claro que nuestras relaciones eran mínimas antes de todo lo acontecido. Reconozco la parte de culpa que tengo en todo eso. También reconozco que mi obsesión con Sakura-chan me impidió verte, a ti o a cualquier otra chica, como posible pareja. Pero si algo tienes que concederme es que siempre tuve un buen concepto tuyo y que tus virtudes siempre me fueron evidentes.

\- De la misma forma en que las tuyas lo fueron para mi, Naruto.

\- No pretendo obtener la ventaja en todo esto, sólo equiparar un poco la cancha. Como decía, siempre te consideré alguien especial.

\- Gracias.

\- De nada. Ahora, tienes que entender que tu confesión me pilló en un muy mal momento, y no puedes pretender que con todo lo que ocurrió después hubiese podido procesarla como lo habría hecho en circunstancias normales. De allí que considero injusto que asumas que yo simplemente hubiese ignorado tus palabras, no me considero tan frío para algo así, menos si esas palabras vinieron de alguien que era más que una simple amistad.

\- Pero…

\- Pero nada, que es mi turno de hablar, Hinata-chan. Luego de tu muerte, pude conocerte de una forma en que nunca te había conocido, y no puedes pretender pensar que todo eso no ha hecho mella alguna en mi concepto de ti, no cuando creo que mis celos han sido más que evidentes en relación a tu trato con el Kyubi.

\- (sonrojada, Hinata replica) Lo se, pero no podía pensar que esos celos eran debido a que sintieses algo diferente por mi a lo que ya sentías.

\- Ese es tu error. Eres una pejuiciosa, Hinata-chan (el rubio simula una voz seria, como si la retara). Creo que he sido suficientemente claro en nuestros encuentros de lo que me produce tu cercanía, y no creo que no hayas notado mis pensamientos sobre ti luego de que te encontré aquí dentro y me pude percatar que no eras un mero producto de mi imaginación.

\- En realidad, Naruto-kun, no he podido ver tus emociones de la misma manera que antes, no desde que me llevaste a la parte más profunda del sello, junto al Kyubi.

\- (mirándola fijamente, con ceño de duda) ¿Lo dices en serio, Hinata? ¿No me estás mintiendo como cuando negaste haber visto lo que dije con los sapos?

\- ¡Claro que no, Naruto-kun! ¡Te lo juro por lo más sagrado!

El joven no puede evitar respirar, aliviado. Por lo visto, sus dudas y temores no han quedado expuestos ante la bella peliazul:

\- Si es así, creo que me merezco una oportunidad de cambiar la percepción que tienes de mi, así como que tú cambies la que tengo de ti, ¿o no crees que sea necesario?

\- Si lo crees así, pero no se me ocurre como.

\- Como que no, si es obvio: te me declaraste, nos besamos, lo que sigue es una cita.

\- ¿Una… cita… ?

\- Si, pienso que me la he ganado.

La entereza de la chica finalmente cede, sonrojándose furiosamente ante la idea. Naruto, satisfecho con el efecto que sus palabras han causado en ella, sólo espera.

Finalmente, después de unos instantes, aún sonrojada, ella responde:

\- Supongo… que si quieres… Pero no sé como podemos hacerlo, si estamos dentro de tu cabeza.

\- Si, estuve pensando en eso. Por lo visto no puedo arreglar este espacio a mi antojo, pero podemos, no se, sentarnos y conversar sobre lo que sea, hacer el payaso, bailar… entrenar un poco. Tan sólo dime.

\- Podríamos entrenar un poco, juntos. Es algo que siempre quise hacer contigo.

\- Claro, nos serviría para comenzar. Pero exijo que sea en privado; no aceptaré que en nuestra primera cita esté presente esa bestia peluda haciendo de mal tercio. Y tú estás harto grandecita para necesitar chaperón.

\- (riendo, la chica responde) Supongo que tienes razón, pero sabes que Kurama igual se enterará de lo que sea que hagamos, verdad.

\- Lo sé, pero mientras tu odioso nuevo tío no se meta en lo que hagamos juntos, poco me importa que lo sepa.

Mientras asiente con su cabeza, en silencio, la Hyuga se pone en la postura de pelea tradicional de su clan, activando su byakugan. Naruto, emocionado y agradecido de la oportunidad que le ha brindado Hinata, se pone en posición, dispuesto a dejarle claro a la chica que él es un hueso duro de roer.

Más lejos, mientras descansa en su espacio personal, el Kyubi se queja murmurando sobre los tontos humanos y sus tontos problemas.

* * *

Cuando finalmente vuelve al mundo real, una hora después de iniciada su cita, el rubio se sorprende al notar que el árbol en que se encontraba apoyado se encuentra ahora derribado, mientras a varios metros alrededor marcas profundas, como zanjas en el suelo, que antes no existían ahora son evidentes. A unos veinte metros, uno de sus clones le observa, para acercarse ahora que lo ve reaccionar. No hay señas del otro.

Su clon le explica que se encontraba patrullando, como le fue encomendado, cuando sintió ruidos como de pelea en el lugar donde el original se encontraba. Al regresar, vio como el primer clon, el que había quedado de guardia junto al cuerpo de Naruto, era despedazado por una ráfaga de chakra que emanó del cuerpo en reposo. Otras múltiples ráfagas, que aparecían de tanto en tanto, marcaron el suelo y golpearon al árbol de tal manera que terminaron derribándolo. Por su parte, el clon se tuvo que mantener a una distancia segura para evitar el mismo final del otro y así cumplir con su misión asignada.

Mientras deshacía el clon restante, el rubio pudo ver en sus recuerdos la feroz forma en que su chakra azotó los alrededores. Supuso que había sido durante su cita de entrenamiento con Hinata. Por lo visto, a eso se refería el Gran Sapo Sabio al advertirle que tuviera cuidado con lo que hacía dentro de su cabeza. Procuraría en el futuro alternativas más relajadas para sus juntas con la ojiperla.

Aprovechando el buen clima, y calculando que faltaba ya poco para mediodía, guardó su capa de viaje y sus armas en su mochila, y siendo cuidadoso con ante posibles espías y curiosos se disfrazó con un henge, adoptando su forma femenina (que suponía desconocida por esos lares).

Así, más animado que nunca, se dirigió en busca de unas cuantas mudas de ropa interior y poleras y una buena ración de ramen (o cualquier otra cosa que saciara su apetito).

* * *

Mitarashi Anko se encontraba caminando, acompañada de un equipo de otros cuatro jounin de Konoha, quienes aprovechaban de buscar un hospedaje que le sirviese para descansar esa noche, ya que partirían durante la mañana siguiente con rumbo al País de la Hierba, tras las huellas de Kabuto.

La información sobre el último discípulo de Orochimaru eran muy extrañas. Aparentemente había estado recorriendo cada una de las naciones elementales, recolectando tesoros, saqueando tumbas y destruyendo una por una las guaridas secretas de su difunto maestro. Su última parada había sido el desierto de Suna, en un bosque donde, según la información que manejaba, había tenido lugar la batalla en que ninjas de Konoha habían luchado contra Akatsuki y rescatado a Kazekage-sama. Desde allí lo habían rastreado hasta la propia aldea de Sunagakure, para luego seguirlo en dirección norte nor-oeste. Creyeron poder atraparlo antes de entrar al País de las Sombras, pero le habían perdido el rastro definitivamente hace varios kilómetros. Finalmente, luego de peinar los alrededores, se encontraron con un par de aldeanos que aparentemente le habían visto hablar con un sombrío viajero, a quien le habría indicado que se dirigiría a la Hierba.

Afortunadamente la alianza existente entre Suna y Konoha le permitía esos paseos a su equipo por todo el país, por lo que no habían necesitado de disfraces para escabullirse ni mantenerse alejados de centros urbanos, obligados a vivir en la intemperie. Y ahora, luego de tres días de agotadora e incesante marcha, se tomarían varias horas para reponerse y planificar la siguiente etapa de su cacería, junto a su equipo.

Por lo mismo, y encontrándose tan lejos de Konoha, se sorprendió cuando creyó haber visto a Uzumaki Naruto, disfrazado como su versión femenina, disfrutando un plato de ramen de un puesto callejero. Cuando pasó al lado del puesto no le dio importancia a la visión; luego, un par de segundos después, reaccionó ante lo que podía significar lo visto, pero al retroceder para verificar su descubrimiento no pudo encontrar nada: ni Naruto, ni plato de ramen; tan sólo unas monedas abandonadas en el puesto, sobre el mesón donde se servía la comida. Frustrada, regresó con su grupo, mientras se excusaba con sus compañeros de equipo, que le esperaban, señalando que el cansancio le hacía ver cosas. Rápidamente, coincidiendo todos acerca de lo agotados que se encontraban, se arrimaron a la primera posada que encontraron.

A unos metros de distancia, oculto a la vuelta de la calle, tras un poste, Naruto observaba a la siniestra jounin alejarse con sus compañeros ninjas, mientras respiraba aliviado. Recordaba la advertencia hecha por Kakashi-sensei, por lo que no se arriesgaría a toparse con ninjas que fuesen de su propia aldea. Terminando de un sorbo su ramen, la quinta ración que se servía, esperó a que los shinobi traspasasen las puertas de aquella posada para volver y, sigilosamente, devolver el cuenco de sopa vacío a su tendero, para luego alejarse lo más rápido posible del poblado.

* * *

Luego de cuarenta minutos de correr, lejos de cualquier posible perseguidor, Naruto se acomodó en el suelo de la pradera, junto a un riachuelo.

Decidido a comenzar su autoimpuesta misión, rebuscó en su mochila hasta que encontró la bolsa donde había guardado el protector ninja de Sasuke, en donde también había metido el pergamino de invocación del perro rastreador, que le había hecho llegar Kiba por medio de su sensei.

Tomando el pergamino, lo abrió para poder utilzarlo, cuando notó que del interior del rollo caía una nota manuscrita, que en una de sus caras decía: "Para Naruto". Al otro lado, escrita en letra muy menuda, decía:

" _CÓMO USAR EL PERRO RASTREADOR INUZUKA (INSTRUCCIONES PARA TONTOS):_

 _1°) Abra el pergamino en su totalidad y extiéndalo sobre el suelo._

 _2°) Concentre su chakra en su mano dominante (la que más habitualmente ocupe)._

 _3°) Con el chakra en su mano, abra la palma de la misma y sitúela sobre el centro del sello escrito en el pergamino. Si el sello no es visible, voltee el pergamino, dejando el lado con el sello dibujado mirando al cielo._

 _4°) Con la mano cargada de chakra sobre el sello, pronuncie la palabra "Kai", concentrándose en hacer funcionar el sello._

 _Si lo ha hecho correctamente, líneas de tinta se proyectaran desde el sello hasta medio metro al frente de su posición actual, en donde aparecerá al instante, en una nube de humo, el perro asignado._

 _Si dicho perro no aparece, verificar que la mano ha quedado correctamente colocada en el centro del sello de invocación, y que se ha utilizado chakra suficiente en el proceso._

 _5°) Si la misión ya ha sido completada o desea relevar al perro, tan solo borre el nombre del mismo del pergamino pasando su dedo sobre él (como si fuese una goma de borrar). El perro se des-invocará instantáneamente._

 _ALCANCES SOBRE LOS RASTREADORES INVOCADOS:_

 _a) Una vez invocados, aparecerá el nombre del perro asignado sobre el pergamino, escrito al lado derecho del sello. Si bien no es necesario usar su nombre, el can agradecerá ser tratado con esa mínima cortesía. NO SEA GROSERO (COMO LO ES HABITUALMENTE)._

 _b) Sólo se le pueden encargar misiones de rastreo (encontrar algo o alguien), seguimiento (mantenerse a una distancia dada de un blanco ya ubicado) y recuperación (buscar objetos de tamaño tal que pueda tomar con su hocico y llevarlos de regreso a su invocador). NO USAR EN COMBATE NI PARA FINES LÚDICOS._

 _c) El perro ha sido entrenado para entender instrucciones claras y directas. También puede, si cuenta con la habilidad necesaria para ello, conectar su chakra con el del animal y transmitirle una imagen mental de lo que desea que haga. SI ES INCAPAZ DE HACERLO NO LO INTENTE Y LIMÍTESE A DARLE INSTRUCCIONES VERBALES (O SEA, CON PALABRAS AUDIBLES -NO ESCRITAS-)._

 _d) El perro conseguirá su propia comida y agua mientras se encuentre en misión. NO LE ESTORBE CUANDO SE ENCUENTRE EN ESAS TAREAS Y NO LE QUITE LO QUE HAYA CAZADO PARA SI MISMO. TAMPOCO LE DE COMIDAS EXTRAÑAS O NO PROBADAS EN CANES (COMO RAMEN INSTANTÁNEO Y BASURA SIMILAR)._

 _d) Si la misión ha terminado y desea conservar al animal como compañía: NO LO HAGA. NO SEA EGOÍSTA Y PERMITA QUE EL PERRO VUELVA A SU CANIL, EN DONDE SERÁ ASISTIDO POR PERSONAL COMPETENTE Y CONTARÁ CON VERDADERA Y MUCHO MÁS AGRADABLE COMPAÑÍA."_

Si bien le resultaba molesta la broma del Inuzuka, se sentía agradecido porque él, al menos, podía conservar el sentido del humor en medio de todo lo ocurrido.

Guardó con cuidado las instrucciones para luego invocar al can. Apareció un Beagle, blanco de lomo negro y café, claramente adulto y mucho menos juguetón de lo que se esperaría de un perro de esa raza.

El can, que según el pergamino se llamaba "Snoopy" (lo que evidenciaba claramente su condición de perro normal -no ninken-), esperaba las instrucciones de su invocador. Naruto le ofreció para olfatear la banda de su perdido amigo, pero el perro permaneció inmóvil.

Después de un par de minutos en que el rubio jounin esperó a que el perro se moviera de su posición, se percató de que todavía no le había dado instrucción alguna. Sintiéndose un tonto, lo llamó por su nombre, indicándole olfatear la prenda, lo que el perro hizo de inmediato. Luego, dudando si el perro entendería una orden tan compleja, le mandó a buscar al dueño de dicha prenda, manteniéndose a no más de diez ni menos de cinco kilómetros de su posición. Extrañamente, el perro solo ladró una vez y salió corriendo a altísima velocidad (como Akamaru cuando patrullaba con Kiba).

Suponiendo que el perro había entendido las instrucciones, Naruto creó diez clones, ordenándoles que se repartieran en los alrededores y, de paso, verificando la manera en que el perro cumplía lo solicitado. Los clones de sombras adoptaron el modo sennin y siguieron la firma de chakra del can, que ya se perdía de vista.

.

.

.

Naruto pasó el resto del día corriendo en dirección a donde se suponía se encontraba el País del Hierro, buscando con ayuda de su modo sennin el chakra de Sasuke, deteniéndose para ello cada par de kilómetros.

Cuando ya caía la noche se detuvo a montar su campamento en una pequeña arboleda. Muy a la distancia, se veían unas colinas nevadas, que suponía serían parte de su destino, lo que verificó con un catalejo que había comprado en el pueblo que visitó al mediodía. Decidido a pasar la noche en ese lugar, creó veinte clones más, a fin de que partieran en todas direcciones, hasta el amanecer, para que con la información que recolectaran sobre el paraje y sus alrededores pudiera hacerse una idea más exacta de la geografía del lugar y de los caminos y senderos existentes.

Luego de capturar un conejo en unos matorrales cercanos, prendió un fuego para poder cocinar su carne, a fin de tener algo de cenar.

Mientras el animal se cocía a las llamas de la fogata, pudo notar algo que no pensó encontrar allí: una pequeña mariposa blanca, que volaba dificultosamente. No pudo evitar la tentación de tomarla entre sus manos, a fin de permitirle descansar. Sin embargo, al alcanzarla, pudo notar, extrañado, que la pequeña no era un ser vivo, sino una figura de papel.

No tuvo tiempo de pensar en el significado de aquel descubrimiento, porque en el momento que la mariposa tocó su piel, se deshizo en pequeñas partículas blancas que se elevaron en el cielo, en donde, a unos cinco metros de su posición, surgió un torbellino de papeles que se detuvieron al momento, fusionándose para formar una silueta ya conocida por el joven.

Konan, la superviviente de los tres huérfanos del País de la lluvia, la compañera de Pain, se había materializado ante él, y le miraba desde el cielo, con sus alas extendidas.


	14. Chapter 14

"Naruto-san, por fin te encuentro..."

Tan sólo esas palabras fueron pronunciadas, con voz cansada, por la peliazul, para luego caer del cielo, inconsciente, con sus alas desprendiéndose de su espalda y sus hojas de papel tan sólo volando al viento.

El rubio, todavía sorprendido por la aparición, alcanzó apenas a correr para tomarla antes de que su cuerpo golpeara con el suelo. Con sumo cuidado, la llevó junto a la fogata, para recostarla al calor del fuego.

Allí, con la tenue luz del atardecer, cuando ya aparecían en el cielo las primeras estrellas, pudo contemplar mejor a su visitante: lucía su rostro demacrado y pálido, el pelo alborotado y se veían claramente las heridas de los lugares donde había estado previamente esos extraños adornos metálicos, similares a los que lucían los seis caminos de Pain. Vestía todavía su capa de Akatsuki, pero la misma se encontraba raída y salpicada con sangre por todo el frente, como si se la hubiesen arrojado.

Pero lo peor eran sus heridas. Al costado izquierdo, junto a un agujero en su ropa, una gran mancha de sangre ya seca; su brazo izquierdo rígido, como si ella hubiese improvisado algún tipo de venda, por lo que le resultaba evidente que debía haber otra herida allí. Sin tener claro qué cosa podría hacer para ayudar a la compañera de Nagato, optó por quitarle la sucia capa y darle un poco de agua, para luego llamar a los ancianos sapos por medio del jutsu de invocación.

Ma-chan y Pa-chan se sorprendieron que el rubio los llamase a su presencia tan pronto, pero su sorpresa se transformó en molestia al identificar a la persona a quien el joven les solicitaba ayudar. A Naruto les costó convencerlos de que Konan ya no era la misma a quien habían enfrentado ese fatídico día en que, con su ayuda, Pain dio muerte a Jiraiya-chan, y que ahora confiaba plenamente en ella.

Finalmente, aceptando las justificaciones de Naruto y considerando que la kunoichi no representaba ninguna amenaza en su estado actual, decidieron ayudar a curarla.

Con un kunai prestado por el rubio (de los que había conseguido con el armero sapo), el que esterilizaron con fuego disparado con Fukasaku (con ayuda de su aceite de sapo), para luego ser enfriado por el potente viento de los pulmones de Shima, la anciana efectuó una incisión en la herida del costado de Konan, revisando que no hubiesen rastros de suciedad o restos del arma que suponían le hubiese provocado tal daño. Una vez revisada, y comprobando que ya no había sangrado ni órganos perforados (salvo una herida en el intestino, que ya había cicatrizado), la anciana se sirvió del cabello del rubio, el que el anciano unió con ayuda de su chakra para formar hilo con el que suturar el músculo y la piel separados, endureciendo la punta del mismo para que entrara cual aguja. Mientras eso acontecía, Naruto sujetaba a la paciente, quien trataba de retorcerse por el dolor que le causaba la curación.

Una vez finalizada la sutura, Shima-obaachan lamió la superficie de la herida, a fin de que su saliva desinfectase esa zona, la que cubrió con un trozo de su propio vestido.

Luego, con la ayuda de Naruto, le rompieron la férula improvisada, pudiendo el anciano palpar la herida, donde se notaba la piel amoratada a la altura del antebrazo: fractura del hueso, sin exposición. Mientras la anciana recolectaba hojas de los alrededores, con las cuales hizo una pasta al mezclarla con su saliva y su propio aceite de sapo, Fukasaku-ojii reacomodó con sumo cuidado los huesos rotos, alineándolos correctamente. Naruto sólo sujetaba a la chica, que gritaba de dolor por el procedimiento.

Mientras el sapo mantenía inmóvil el lugar del tratamiento, su esposa le aplicó la pasta formada alrededor de la fractura, mientras le indicaba a Naruto que dicho empaste, una vez seco, formaría una férula que, por sus propiedades, junto con inmovilizar el hueso roto para permitirle soldar calmaría el dolor de la zona. Una vez terminada la aplicación, entre el fuego y el viento de la pareja lograron endurecerla lo suficiente para que cumpliera su función.

Finalizada su tarea, la anciana le sugirió que le proporcionase a la paciente chakra natural por un par de horas durante esa noche, y que repitiese ese proceso al menos cada cuatro horas, por diez minutos, durante todo el siguiente día: el chakra natural aceleraría el proceso de curación, y probablemente en un par de días podría estar completamente repuesta y apta para la lucha. Por último, antes de irse, le recalcaron que no bajase la guardia y tuviese mucho cuidado con la muchacha y con lo que pudiese hacerle, aún estando herida. Luego de las palabras de gratitud del joven, la pareja de ancianos regresó a su hogar en el Monte Myoboku.

Agotado por todo lo acontecido, Naruto se aproximó a Konan, allí pudo notar que ella había abierto sus ojos y le miraba fijamente. Ella trató de hablar, pero él le indicó que hiciese silencio, mientras se sentaba a su lado, al calor del fuego, para proporcionarle del curativo chakra. Un clon, creado al efecto, fue el encargado de mantener el fuego encendido y preparar una comida para la cansada kunoichi, a cuya mejoría el rubio sacrificó el único tazón de ramen instantáneo que había comprado en el pueblo que visitó durante la tarde, el que había adquirido para llevarlo como amuleto (así como para consumirlo cuando su desesperación por comer lo poco que pudiera conseguir lo tuviese al borde de la locura).

Resignado al sacrificio, ordenó al clon que aderezara el caldo con carne del conejo que se asaba en las llamas, raspándolo con un kunai afilado y formando, al mezclarse con el ramen, una pasta cuya consistencia consideró más apropiada para la digestión de su agotada paciente. Con paciencia, mientras permanecía sentado a su lado, Naruto le dio todo aquel preparado por largos treinta minutos, sordo a las primeras objeciones de la herida a consumir aquellos alimentos. Cuando finalizó su improvisada cena, la kunoichi, cansada, le agradeció sus atenciones al rubio con una sonrisa, para luego dormirse, cansada por el esfuerzo.

Cuando se cumplieron las dos horas del tratamiento de chakra natural, Naruto tomó a Konan con sumo cuidado, llevándola en brazos dentro de su carpa, en donde la acomodó dentro de su propio futón. Mientras la dejaba allí, descansando, volvió junto a la fogata, en donde comió como pudo el resto de la carne mal cocinada. Luego, mirando la capa raída y sucia de su visitante, no pudo evitar tomarla y, con rabia por lo que representaba, arrojarla al fuego, donde se consumió hasta las cenizas. Dedicó el resto de la noche a leer sus pergaminos, tomándose sólo un momento, alrededor de las dos de la madrugada, para aplicarle a su dormida paciente la cura de chakra.

Finalmente, agotado y esperando que su invitada estuviese la mañana siguiente lo suficientemente repuesta para que pudiera contarle lo que le había sucedido estos últimos días, se durmió, ordenándole al clon sirviente que se mantuviese vigilante y le despertara a las seis, para continuar con el tratamiento, como le indicó Shima-gama.

* * *

La noche había sido complicada, por decirlo de alguna manera.

Confiado en el profundo sueño de la kunoichi y en la presencia del clon de sombras que vigilaba los alrededores, el rubio no había soportado la ansiedad y había ido a reunirse con Hinata, esperanzado por conseguir una segunda cita.

Luego del recibimiento habitual (ofensas intercambiadas entre él y Kurama incluidas), pudo llevarse a la ojiperla lejos de la vigilancia de la bestia, quien se había auto constituido en su celoso guardián.

Recordando lo ocurrido la última vez entre él y la chica, se habían limitado a caminar hacia la nada, a paso lento, conversando sobre cosas sin importancia y absurdos sin sentido, tan sólo por el placer de la mutua compañía.

Pero, casi al final de la cita, se habían sentado, uno junto al otro, y la bella Hyuga no había hallado nada mejor que apoyar su cabeza en las piernas del rubio. Aquella visión, con esa belleza a su completa disposición, apagó las pocas neuronas funcionales en la cabeza de Naruto, quien sólo se quedó embelesado, viéndola, mientras ella hacía lo mismo con él y sonreía. Luego de un largo rato en esa postura (y sintiéndose con cada segundo menos capaz de aguantar las ganas de robarle un beso), el rubio tuvo la ocurrencia de sugerir tratar de cambiar el vestuario de la peliazul, con la excusa de que ese vestido blanco era demasiado sencillo y que su dueña, ella, probablemente ya estaría cansada de llevar lo mismo siempre. Tal idea no había pasado por la cabeza de Hinata, pero ésta no había querido contrariarlo, así que aceptó el ofrecimiento con un: _"gracias, Naruto-kun"_.

Pero las buenas intenciones del rubio se mostraron insuficientes para lograr su objetivo, obteniendo solamente que la menuda y muy curvilínea Hinata quedara nuevamente desnuda, como la primera vez en que se encontraron. Mientras que a ella, el verse en ese estado, la situación la paralizó del susto, en Naruto tuvo un efecto muy diferente: ya no trataba de apartar la vista o hacer como que no veía nada, sino que sólo se quedó mirando ese cuerpo, mientras una sonrisa maliciosa se asomaba en su cara. O al menos así fue por largos cinco segundos, hasta que reaccionó y pudo volver a hacer aparecer el blanco vestido, cubriendo nuevamente la desnudez de la sorprendida kunoichi.

Extrañamente en esta ocasión no hubo reclamos ni excusas, tan sólo dos jóvenes mostrando un poco de incomodidad por lo sucedido, mientras Naruto se disculpaba por ser incapaz de imaginarse a la chica con otro aspecto. Aceptando sus excusas, Hinata tan sólo tomo la mano del rubio, para volver juntos al lugar donde esperaba Kurama (mientras, en sus adentros, no podía evitar sonreír al recordar la mirada del ojiazul, sintiéndose como nunca antes se había sentido: coqueta y sensual).

Mientras se despedían, y suponiendo que la chica estaría todavía incómoda por la situación ocurrida (que suponía la dejaba en un estado de vulnerabilidad ante él), Naruto le ofreció a Hinata, a modo de compensación, desnudarse ante ella, a fin de que la Hyuga no fuese la única que se pusiera en tan penoso estado. Por toda respuesta recibió un rostro sonrojado, con una Hinata hiperventilando por la sorpresa del ofrecimiento, mientras el Kyubi, molesto con lo que el rubio le había causado a su princesa, lo lanzaba a volar por los aires con una súbita y potente expulsión de su chakra, el que fue acompañado por un rugido estremecedor.

Pero, con todo, lo peor había sido después, mientras dormía…

" _A diferencia de otras veces, recordaba el sueño que había tenido perfectamente:_

 _Hinata y él, recostados sobre el suelo de aquella habitación color perla, desnudos y sudorosos, concentrados tan sólo en explorar sus cuerpos, sin inhibiciones, sin miedo; sólo deseo, uno profundo e intenso, compartido por ambos._

 _No recordaba cómo habían llegado a esa situación (como si a su cabeza no le interesaran tales minucias), tan sólo recordaba el calor que le producía el contacto de su piel, el placer que lo llenaba mientras sus dedos se habrían paso sobrepasando cada uno de los ligeros intentos de la peliazul por defender su pureza, sometida por la fuerza contra el frio suelo, el que con su frialdad les ayudaba a refrescarlos del calor que los consumía. Mientras su agresor invadía con sus dedos su sexo, los seductores labios de la ojiperla se encargaban de acallaban cualquier grito y gemido que pudiese escapar de su dueña, ocupándose en devorar la boca del joven, y sus delicadas manos acariciaban el rubio cabello… el pecho de su compañero… los propios._

 _Luego vino lo lo inevitable: los gemidos incontenibles, los gritos de pasión, mientras el rubio tomaba para si el tesoro de la virginidad de la doncella Hyuga; su cuerpo de hombre sobre ella, presionándola contra el suelo, mientras le susurraba al oído que ella sólo era de él y que nadie más la tendría, mientras ella aceptaba sus exigencias tan sólo estrechando sus piernas sobre los muslos de su amante. La joven, en medio de los gemidos de ambos, arañaba la espalda del rubio, se mordía los labios en un vano intento por silenciar el placer que la embargaba, mientras, entre estertores, le susurraba: "te amo, te amo, Naruto-kun", palabras que el joven correspondía con igual sentimiento, mientras veía fijamente esos ojos pálidos, hermosos, perdiéndose en ellos justo antes de llegar al momento culmine, cuando finalmente la llenaría con su propia esencia, marcándola como irremediablemente suya…"_

Pero dicho momento nunca llegó, siendo tan satisfactorio sueño interrumpido por mano de un impertinente clon, quien lo despertó para indicarle que ya era hora del tratamiento de la durmiente kunoichi. Por todo agradecimiento, Naruto le lanzó un potente puñetazo en pleno rostro, el que hizo desaparecer al inocente.

Luego de cumplida su tarea, notando que Konan se encontraba descansando tranquilamente, decidió retomar su descanso, allí, recostado en el suelo de carpa, cerca de su huésped, sin más abrigo que la ropa que traía sobre él.

* * *

Los sonidos de las aves mañaneras, que saludaban al sol del levante, lograron finalmente despertar al rubio shinobi de Konoha.

Incómodo y molesto todavía por la interrupción de su sueño, el que le fue imposible retomar cuando volvió a dormirse, optó por levantarse. Por lo visto, los sucesos de los últimos días (partiendo por ese encuentro con Hinata desnuda en el sueño/no-sueño, dentro de su cabeza) habían despertado en él "apetitos" que se habían mantenido hasta ese entonces en receso, enmudecidos por sus constantes peleas y duros entrenamientos. Y la presencia de una joven, hermosa y muy vulnerable mujer durmiendo a su lado no había hecho más que exacerbarlos, aparentemente. Suponía que con casi diecisiete años cumplidos, ese tipo de reacciones corporales eran naturales y, hasta cierto punto, inevitables (o así eran según las pocas y escuetas charlas sobre el tema que Jiraiya-sensei había tenido con él mientras viajaban y él criticaba su "natural tendencia" a buscar con desesperación compañía femenina -porque Ero-sennin hacía honor a su apodo cada vez que podía-). Desesperado y sudoroso, decidió refrescarse en un claro cercano, en donde un riachuelo que corría se estancaba y ensanchaba, formando una pequeña poza (perfecta para darse un baño).

Ciertamente no había sido esa su noche más descansada, y con sólo seis horas de sueño en el cuerpo (insuficientes luego de la dura prueba del día anterior), se movió a media máquina a todo momento. El aire era frío, por lo que luego de su aseo matinal se enfundó con gruesos calcetines y un par de camisetas, optando por vestir ese día su buzo naranja y negro.

Habiendo llegado las copias enviadas al límite de su resistencia, comenzaba a recibir las memorias de los clones que había enviado a rastrear los alrededores de su campamento. Pudo comprobar, gracias a esos recuerdos, que todo el paraje era lo suficientemente desolado como para que no hubiese nadie en las cercanías, salvo los pocos viajeros que transitaban por la ruta terrestre que atravesaba todo ese territorio del País del Viento, que se encontraba a cuatro kilómetros al sur de su posición.

Se dedicó a reponer esos clones perdidos, esperando que con su labor (sumados al perro rastreador, que aparentemente hacía un trabajo muy meticuloso, moviéndose cuando él se movió durante la tarde y manteniéndose revisando los alrededores cuando se detuvo en su lugar de acampada) no se le escapara su amigo perdido, si es que llegaba a pasar por las cercanías.

Reavivó el fuego de la su fogata, que ya estaba en las últimas, mientras ponía a calentar agua para ofrecerle algo de té a su paciente, por si despertaba. No quedando carne de su cacería de ayer, se dio por satisfecho con unos hongos que pudo recolectar al pie de los arboles de las cercanías.

Dedicó sus últimos dos clones creados a diferentes tareas: a uno a montar guardia y al otro a buscar algo más sustancioso con que alimentar a su visita.

Con todo eso arreglado, consideró que podría darse un tiempo para una visita mañanera a sus inquilinos mentales, aunque procuraría no evidenciar ante su nueva musa erótica las sensaciones que ella despertaba en su cuerpo, no fuera que el Kyubi se percatara y las emprendiera contra él (y así la bestia, cuyo ascendiente sobre la muchacha aún no tenía del todo claro, decidiera dejar de concederles el espacio privado del que tanto había disfrutado en sus últimas visitas).

* * *

Konan se despertó algo asustada, enfundada dentro de un futón limpio, en una carpa que no conocía. Unos segundos fueron necesarios para que recordara el cómo había llegado allí.

Si, finalmente había podido encontrarse con Uzumaki Naruto.

Podía notar su cuerpo mucho más repuesto. El desesperante y permanente dolor de sus heridas mal curadas ya no existía, y la comida y bebida proporcionadas por el hacendoso rubio se habían sentido mucho mejor que las pocas cosas que había podido procurarse en los días previos.

Recordó la asistencia prestada por esos dos pequeños y viejos sapos en la curación de sus heridas; los mismos sapos que había visto en la última pelea contra Jiraiya-sensei, así como en la batalla de Konoha. No pudo evitar sentir miedo ante la proximidad de los mismos: sabía que la pareja tenía motivos y fuerzas suficientes para acabar con su vida en ese mismo momento, y sinceramente no sabía si el rubio podría haberlo impedido si ellos se hubiesen decidido a terminar con ella allí mismo. Le habían sido evidentes las desconfiadas miradas que le dedicaban cada vez que la veían al rostro, y en medio de su cansancio, había escuchado la advertencia sobre lo peligrosa que ella podía ser para Naruto cuando se despidieron. Pero al menos su trabajo había sido excelente, y entre la ayuda prestada y los cuidados esmerados de su improvisado enfermero, ahora se sentía lo suficientemente bien como para moverse por sus propios pies (y ya podía mover su mano derecha sin sentir el punzante dolor que dicha acción le provocaba antes del tratamiento de los sapos).

Al salir de la carpa pudo notar a Naruto sentado junto al fuego, con las piernas cruzadas, como si estuviese meditando. Se acercó con cuidado a él, procurando no interrumpirle en lo que fuera que estuviese haciendo. Pero el rubio no estaba meditando, sino durmiendo, dando pequeños y silenciosos ronquidos mientras permanecía allí, en esa poco natural postura para conciliar el sueño.

Por un momento pensó en despertarlo, pero un clon del joven, que se le acercó en ese preciso momento, mientras le explicaba su condición de copia y su tarea asignada a la peliazul, le sugirió que lo dejase dormir, ya que aquél todavía debía recuperarse de su agotamiento y aún faltaba una hora para que debiesen aplicarle a ella la cura de chakra (fuera lo que fuera aquello). Por un momento pensó en llevarlo ella misma dentro de la carpa, para acomodarlo en el futón que había usurpado durante la pasada noche, pero el temor de que se abriese nuevamente la herida en su costado producto del esfuerzo le hizo desistir (era claro que el joven durmiente no sabía nada de curaciones o jutsus médicos, y aunque estaba agradecida por el gesto, no deseaba volver a encontrarse con la pareja de ancianos sapos). No quiso recurrir a la asistencia del clon para esa tarea, por temor a que el mismo se esfumase antes de completar el traslado y el rubio terminase dando contra el duro suelo.

Resignada a dejar a su enfermero en tan incomoda posición, le pidió ayuda al clon para que le indicara algún lugar donde limpiar su cuerpo. El clon, mientras le facilitaba una de las toallas del rubio, le señaló el lugar donde se encontraba la poza de agua, mientras le aseguraba que se mantendría a una distancia prudente, dándole la privacidad que sabía una dama necesitaba. Agradeciendo el gesto (y sorprendida por la elocuencia mostrada por una simple copia) se dirigió a realizar su limpieza matutina, la que terminó convertida en un muy largo y placentero baño.

* * *

A la hora acordada, el clon que se mantenía vigilando el campamento despertó a un algo más repuesto Naruto, recordándole que ya había llegado la hora de la siguiente cura de chakra para la herida kunoichi.

Mientras se levantaba y estiraba sus extremidades, adormecidas por la incomoda postura en que había decidido dormir después de terminar su más que agradable conversación matutina con Hinata, le ordenó al clon, en vista que aquél que había enviado a conseguir comida todavía no regresaba, buscar al desaparecido y, de ser necesario, asistirlo en su búsqueda. Mientras el clon partía a cumplir su nueva tarea, el rubio decidió que, siendo ya casi las diez de la mañana, era una hora más que apropiada para despertar a su visitante, la que suponía suficientemente repuesta como para tener finalmente la postergada conversación que necesitaba sostener con ella.

Pero Konan no estaba durmiendo en el futón en que la había dejado. Es más, ni siquiera estaba dentro de la carpa. No pensaba que la joven se hubiese simplemente marchado y, viendo que el clon vigía ya había salido del campamento, en vez de des-invocarlo y ver lo sucedido a través de sus recuerdos, optó por recurrir a su senjutsu para ubicarla. Identifico la energía de la peliazul donde se encontraba la poza en que el mismo se había bañado esa mañana, por lo que se acercó a dicho lugar con sumo cuidado, esperando no sorprenderla en una situación indecorosa. Pero antes, se aseguró de terminar su transformación soltando unos cuantos golpes de viento, cargados de chakra natural, al cielo: no quería que su visitante se asustara o no lo reconociera si lo veía con su rostro cambiado por el modo sennin.

Pero su búsqueda fue, en un principio, infructuosa.

Cuando consideró que estaba lo suficientemente cerca, la llamó a viva voz, pero nadie contestó. Creyendo que aún estaba demasiado lejos de la corriente de agua, volvió a aproximarse, hasta quedar detrás de un arbusto, casi en la orilla misma del riachuelo, pero su llamado fue nuevamente infructuoso. Seguro de que a esa distancia era imposible que la mujer no le escuchara, el temor respecto a su seguridad fue más fuerte que su prudencia, y salió del arbusto, buscando en los alrededores de la poza, sin lograr verla: tan sólo sus ropas, junto a una de sus toallas, se encontraba en la orilla del agua.

El rubio se paró, con ayuda de su chakra, sobre la superficie del agua, cada vez más nervioso. Afortunadamente, no necesitó llegar más lejos: en ese mismo momento, a un par de metros de distancia, la bella kunoichi emergía de debajo del agua, donde se había sumergido para disfrutar mejor su baño, un placer al que no había podido acceder desde el día de la batalla en Konoha.

Maldiciendo en sus adentros su mala suerte, Naruto mantuvo su postura firme ante la inesperada aparición, que exhibía sin pudor alguno su torso desnudo, saludando a Konan con una sutil reverencia, tratando de disimular su nerviosismo ante la cercanía de ese desnudo y bello cuerpo femenino. Pero no se apartó ni aparentó vergüenza, decidido a dejar atrás el estigma de ser "sólo un niño inocente", como habían sugerido antes tanto Hinata-chan como Kurenai-sensei.

Mientras tanto Konan, sorprendida por la llegada del joven shinobi, tan sólo atinó a salir del agua, parándose sobre la misma, mientras estrujaba su mojado cabello y dejaba que la humedad escurriese por su cuerpo. Aparentemente no le dio mayor importancia al atrevimiento del rubio, sino que sólo le saludó, dedicándole una muy tenue sonrisa, mientras se retiró caminando con paso seguro a la orilla en donde estaban sus ropas.

Naruto, asombrado por la seguridad (y falta de vergüenza con su propio cuerpo) de la mujer, tan sólo pudo seguirla con la vista, mientras ella le ofrecía la espalda, en rumbo a su destino. Recién allí, mientras ella se agachaba para tomar la toalla y secar su delicada figura, reaccionó, diciéndole aceleradamente que había ido a buscarla preocupado al no encontrarla en la carpa y que regresaría al campamento, donde la esperaría para tratar su cuerpo. Dicho lo anterior, Naruto corrió, alejándose de Konan, mientras ella concluía de secarse para luego vestirse, con total calma y lentitud.

.

.

.

Konan se encontró con su enfermero junto a la fogata, preparando té en una pequeña tetera que tenía arrimada al fuego. Mientras se acercaba al joven, pudo notar como aquel le ofrecía una taza del caliente brebaje, mientras él terminaba de servirse la propia. Agradeciendo la bebida, se sentó frente a él, envolviendo su cabello con la toalla y sirviéndose la humeante bebida, con lentitud. Ante la consulta del rubio, ella le informó que se encontraba en muy buenas condiciones, agradeciendo sus cuidados y su ayuda de la pasada noche. Avergonzado por sus palabras, el rubio le indicó que la mayor parte del merito de su curación era de los ancianos sapos, y que los cuidados que de su parte habían sido administrados había sido sugeridos por ellos. Curiosa, Konan le consultó el motivo por el que parecía no saber nada acerca de curaciones, a lo que Naruto replicó que gracias al chakra del nueve colas presente en su cuerpo siempre se había sanado con extrema rapidez y facilidad, por lo que nunca se vio necesitado de aprender tales habilidades.

Una vez terminado su propio té, Naruto se acercó a la kunoichi, tomado su mano izquierda, mientras ella en la derecha sostenía su propia taza. Con sumo cuidado e indicándole previamente lo que haría, comenzó a transferirle chakra natural, de su propio cuerpo al de ella. Por diez minutos el rubio se mantuvo absolutamente concentrado en dicho proceso, mientras ella permanecía allí, sentada, percibiendo claramente como aquel reconfortante chakra la recorría toda, proporcionando alivio inmediato al dolor residual de sus heridas ya tratadas y renovando sus propias fuerzas, llevándose el cansancio de su cuerpo.

Una vez terminado el procedimiento, aprovechó que los clones recolectores de comida llegaron llevando huevos y unas pocas frutas, las que se dispuso a preparar para ofrecerlas a su visitante.

Mientras él comía una fruta y los clones se posicionaban en la periferia haciendo guardia, Naruto se dispuso a interrogar a la kunoichi, que comía con apetito evidente lo que le fue servido:

\- No pensé que volvería a verla, Konan-san, y mi sorpresa fue mayúscula al verle llegar en tal estado.

\- Comprendo, pero sucedieron ciertos acontecimiento que me impulsaron a tratar de encontrarte, Uzumaki-san.

\- Dígame sólo Naruto, señora.

\- ¿Tan vieja me veo?

\- O, no, es sólo que siendo mayor que yo y una dama, consideré que debía tratarle con cierto respeto.

\- Pero ambos somos discípulos de Jiraiya-sensei, los modales no hacían parte de sus enseñanzas, ¿no es cierto?

\- (riendo, Naruto responde) Si, es verdad… Entonces…

\- Tú me dirás Konan, a secas, y yo te trataré de Naruto.

\- Claro, Konan-chan

\- Ahora te pasaste para el otro extremo, ¿qué edad piensas que tengo?

\- ¿Veinticinco?

\- Supongo que mi cuerpo se mantiene más firme de lo que correspondería por mis años. Paso ya de los treinta, Naruto.

Impresionado por la revelación, el joven no puede evitar concordar con ella en su mente: ciertamente el rostro de la kunoichi, aunque siempre mostró un aspecto serio, se veía lozano, y luego de ver su cuerpo desnudo en el agua, resultaba claro que esa figura femenina y ligeramente tonificada no tenía nada que envidiarle a cualquier jovencita. Mientras asiente con la cabeza, el rubio le dice:

\- Bien, será Konan a secas, entonces. En todo caso, los discípulos de Ero-sennin somos como una gran familia, ¿verdad?

\- Supongo, si lo quieres ver de esa manera.

Naruto decide que es necesario que primero le explique el porqué de sus heridas, siendo que se separó de ella hace menos de una semana y no lucía tan lastimada. Le causa curiosidad saber qué ser tan poderoso podría haberla dejado en ese estado.

Pero su curiosidad se vuelve asombro cuando la bella kunoichi le cuenta acerca de su enfrentamiento con el enmascarado. Sin más, él le exige que se explaye con lujo de detalles sobre lo acontecido en esa pelea, a lo que la mujer accede.

El relato es largo, y en ciertos pasajes, incluso escalofriante. Al finalizar, los sentimientos que embargan al rubio respecto de lo que ha oído son diversos: por un lado, no puede dejar de sentir admiración por la fuerza y técnicas que le ha relatado la peliazul (comparándolas con las que su propio padre le mostró en su visión de su pelea con Madara); por el otro, la habilidad del enmascarado lo descoloca, ya que ciertamente se muestra muchísimo más fuerte e invulnerable de lo que se imaginó con lo que sabía de él, y la información sobre su técnica final derechamente lo desconcierta. No puede evitar pensar: ¿cómo se vence a alguien que puede cambiar los hechos a su antojo? Al menos, la información proporcionada por Konan le demuestra que esa técnica no es de uso infinito, sino más bien un último recurso que, ocupado una vez (o dos, si es que tuviese dos ojos sharingan al momento de enfrentarlo, como parece ser) no se puede volver a recurrir a ello.

O sea que, si logra superar ese obstáculo, Madara definitivamente caerá. Ahora sólo debe pensar como rayos lograrlo sin morir en el intento.

Mientras digiere la información, decide salir de ciertas dudas que tiene respecto a la peliazul:

\- ¿No sabes porqué motivo Tobi se tomó la molestia de buscarte? Eso para mi no tiene sentido, ya que parece ser del tipo que evita las confrontaciones, y en tu caso insistió demasiado con eso de querer matarte.

\- Si, lo sé. Madara fue en busca de los ojos de Nagato, parece que quería usarlos de alguna manera.

\- ¡El Rinnegan! ¿acaso está ahora en su poder?

Naruto recuerda el anterior ofrecimiento que le hizo Pain respecto a tener sus ojos. En los días pasados, después de ver como los usaba para revivir a los caídos en la batalla de Konoha y lo sucedido con Hinata, no había dejado de soñar en que podría tener la oportunidad de encontrarse nuevamente con Konan en el algún momento de su búsqueda, y así obtener de ella lo que rechazó aquella vez. Sin embargo, tanto sus sueños como sus temores mueren con la siguiente revelación de la peliazul:

\- No, y no lo estarán nunca: esos ojos ya no existen. Nagato me pidió que los destruyera luego de su muerte, lo que hice momentos después de que nos separamos, después de nuestra pelea en Konoha, Naruto.

\- (con desazón, el rubio responde) Si, supongo que es lo mejor…

.

.

.

\- ¿Pero cómo fue que lograste engañarlo para que no te encontrara luego de que ese Izanagi lo volvió a la vida?

\- Fue fácil, tan sólo hice aparecer un clon mío de papel y el muy infeliz lo atacó creyendo que era yo. Una vez delató su posición, fue fácil escapar de allí.

\- Pero se supone que tiene el sharingan, y esos ojos no pueden ser engañados por bunshin con sustancia; tan sólo los kage bunshin pueden engañarlos, y eso es porque comparten el mismo exacto chakra que el original.

\- Si, pero mis clones de papel no son como los de chakra de elementos: el papel que ocupo para formarlos es creado con mi propia sustancia, la que transmuto con ayuda de mi chakra y un sello especial que pude crear hace ya mucho tiempo. A la vista de cualquier dojutsu, mis clones son imposibles de distinguir de mi yo real.

\- Pero aunque así fuera, esos ojos deberían haber sido capaces de seguir tu huella, debería haber visto el reemplazo de tu persona por ese clon.

\- Tal vez, pero mi técnica de tele-transportación separa mi cuerpo físico en incontables hojas. Con esa habilidad, me resulta fácil engañar a mis oponentes reemplazando en pleno vuelo esas hojas con otras inertes, como las que uso en mis jutsus de papel y que siempre llevo adheridas en número suficiente a mi propio cuerpo, y ya tengo perfectamente dominado el truco de alterar el color de mis hojas corporales para desaparecer en el medio que me rodea, como un camuflaje visual. Hasta ahora nadie se ha percatado del cambio.

\- Como un mago en un truco de cartas.

\- Si quieres verlo de esa manera.

\- ¡Guau, eso es asombroso! Eres increíble.

\- (ligeramente sonrojada por el elogio, la kunoichi continúa) Sin embargo, todo eso fue insuficiente para vencer a Madara. Y lo que es peor, él sabe que estoy viva y probablemente tratará de darme caza por la información que llevo conmigo.

\- Por eso me buscabas, para que pudiera apoyarte en tu pelea contra él.

\- No, Naruto, no tengo tanto apego a la vida. Tan sólo busco que el propósito de mis amigos se cumpla, y tú eres el único que queda que puede lograrlo. Resultaba evidente que necesitarías la información que llevo; Madara es un rival demasiado peligroso para enfrentarlo sin la ventaja que te ofrezco.

\- Gracias, Konan.

La conversación se extiende por casi una hora, mientras el rubio inquiere detalles útiles sobre la organización Akatsuki, sus restantes miembros y sus habilidades y flaquezas, su base y puntos fuertes y sus posibles planes de acción, ahora que no cuentan con Pain y su enorme poder. Cuando terminan sobre esos puntos, Naruto le consulta sobre los últimos eventos del grupo, principalmente sobre los progresos que han hecho en la captura de los biju; finalmente se entera que Sasuke no ha capturado ni dado muerte al jinchuriki del Hachibi (lo que ahora supone es la causa de su persecución por parte de la gente de Kumo) y que realmente no forma parte del grupo, lo que le da algo de tranquilidad:

\- Entonces, en este momento sólo les faltan dos bestias con cola, el ocho colas y el que yo tengo dentro, ¿verdad?

\- Así es, Naruto.

\- Pero ahora que Pain ha muerto supongo que el plan de usarlos como armas ya no corre.

\- Seguramente, pero dudo que ese fuese el propósito original de Madara.

\- Pero según lo que me dijiste, las bestias capturadas están atrapadas en esa estatua…

\- El Gedo Mazo.

\- Si, y sin Nagato no pueden usarla.

\- No lo creo, es más, de seguro Madara ya encontró la forma de invocarla.

Ante la duda del rubio, Konan le cuenta que se enteró, mientras lo buscaba, de un ataque que habría destruido la aldea de Amegakure no Sato. Sin ser capaz de ocultar su dolor por lo sucedido, le dice que según las noticias que pudo recoger el ataque, realizado en la noche del mismo día de su pelea en el lago, fue llevado a cabo por un monstruo humanoide gigante y su invocador, un enmascarado que se hacía llamar Madara:

\- ¿Y piensas que ese monstruo era… ?

\- El Gedo Mazo, no tengo ninguna duda de aquello. No con la forma en que fue descrita.

\- Bien, al menos eso me deja una posibilidad de liberar a las bestias con cola.

\- ¿Eso es lo que pretendes, Naruto? ¿Acaso no piensas que con el poder de cada una de ellas la destrucción que causarán en las Naciones Ninja será inconmensurable?

\- No creo. En este último tiempo he aprendido a conocerlas, y estoy seguro que una vez que logre liberarlas no serán una amenaza para nadie.

\- Espero que tengas razón, pero si Nagato confiaba en ti hasta el punto de entregar su vida para ayudarte supongo que sus razones serían poderosas; probablemente vio algo que yo misma no soy capaz de percibir.

Incómodo por la aseveración de la mujer, Naruto continúa:

\- ¿Y como es que puedes tele-transportarte a distancias tan grandes? Hasta ahora el único que conocía con tal habilidad era Tobi con esa técnica de su ojo sharingan…

\- Si, el kamui. En mi caso, si bien también es una técnica espacio-temporal, tiene dos importantes limitaciones: sólo puedo transportarme a mi misma y sólo puedo ir a donde se encuentre una parte de mi cuerpo.

\- ¿Cómo es eso?

\- ¿Recuerdas la mariposa que te encontró anoche?

\- Si, claro, se disolvió apenas la toqué.

\- Esa mariposa, así como todas las que cree para buscarte, las hice con papel que forma parte de mi cuerpo real.

\- ¿Una parte de tu cuerpo, pero entonces tú… ?

\- No te preocupes, normalmente para esos usos recurro al papel que forma mi cabello o, en el peor de los casos, mi piel, o sea partes que puedo reponer como parte del proceso natural de recuperación del cuerpo. Así fue como logré escapar de Madara.

\- ¿Cómo?

\- Cuando atacamos Konoha, tuve el cuidado de dejar una de mis figuras de papel en un bosque cercano a tu aldea, por si necesitaba una vía de escape. Esa parte nunca la recuperé, y pude recurrir a ella para huir del enmascarado cuando me di cuenta de que no podría vencerlo.

\- Pero si necesitas una parte de tu cuerpo como guía para moverte de un punto a otro, ¿como lo haces en distancias más cortas?

\- Tan sólo lanzo una hoja a alta velocidad al punto al que quiero ir, y cuando esta llega a su posición, muevo el resto de mi cuerpo donde se encuentra ella. Normalmente cuando peleo suelto muchas hojas de papel de mi cuerpo, y mis rivales tiendes a ignorar las hojas individuales que se van desprendiendo. Y eso, sin considerar lo fácil que me resulta ocultarlas.

\- Eres impresionante, Konan.

\- Eso ya lo dijiste, pero no creas que es tan fácil. Cuando me muevo así me encuentro sumamente vulnerable, además la técnica requiere una concentración extrema para evitar que, al momento de volver a fusionar mi cuerpo, atraiga hacia mi aquellas hojas que haya repartido previamente para usarlas como puntos de escape. Además, aquellas hojas que separo de mi cuerpo pierden su chakra en un máximo de una semana, por lo que no puedo establecer vías de escape permanentes.

.

.

.

\- Por lo visto, mi maestro hizo un muy buen trabajo enseñándote ninjutsu (a diferencia del tiempo que pasó conmigo, en que la mayoría del tiempo fue dormir, apostar, beber y huir de las chicas que acosaba).

\- No te sientas mal Naruto, en realidad la mayor parte de mis técnicas fueron ideas mías.

\- ¿En serio?

\- Sí, si cuando decidió quedarse con nosotros para cuidarnos y enseñarnos a defendernos, no tuvo problemas con Yahiko y Nagato, mis compañeros, pero durante mucho tiempo no supo qué hacer conmigo.

\- ¿Cómo es eso?

\- Yahiko-kun tenía una gran capacidad física, facilidad para el kenjutsu y un buen control de chakra, con cantidad suficiente para aprender jutsus de nivel A y S. Nagato-kun, además de su dominio del rinnegan, siempre tuvo una velocidad y resistencias especiales para el taijutsu, además de que se le daban muy bien los jutsus de elemento viento. En cambio, en mi caso, no poseía ninguna de las aptitudes de mis compañeros.

\- ¿Y entonces, cómo lo hizo?

\- Un día me vio jugando con shuriken de papel, los que lanzaba contra mis compañeros. Al verme, recordó mi habilidad con el origami, y supuso que podía enseñarme a imbuir mis creaciones de papel con chakra, Su idea fue, en ese momento, convertirme en una experta en armas (armas de papel, pero armas a fin de cuentas).

\- Igual que una compañera que tengo en la aldea.

\- La técnica era simple, a sensei le resultaba sin problemas e incluso era capaz de hacer su propio cabello impenetrable y duro como el acero, pero en mi caso no conseguía reunir chakra suficiente con la rapidez necesaria para un combate, hasta que finalmente se le ocurrió que podía recurrir al fuinjutsu para suplir esa falencia.

\- ¿Sabes fuinjutsu, Konan?

\- Si, Jiraiya-sensei me enseño, y debo reconocer que era bastante buen maestro en eso. Me mostró los principios del fuinjutsu, el como dibujar e interpretar los sellos necesarios y como imbuir mi chakra en ellos. Gracias a todo eso, podía preparar mis armas de papel de antemano, sellando mi chakra en ellas para luego simplemente liberarlo al momento en que quisiera usarlas. Fue con esas habilidades que logré la técnica para sellar una parte de la fuerza y espíritu de sensei y mis compañeros, la que usé contra Madara. Con el tiempo, fui capaz de llevar mis habilidades más allá, perfeccionando mis creaciones de papel y finalmente, con un sello de mi invención, poder transmutar todo mi cuerpo en papel.

\- (emocionado, el rubio le consulta) Hace casi un año, tuve con mi equipo una misión donde tuvimos que enfrentar a unos Akatsuki para rescatar a Gaara de la Arena…

\- Lo recuerdo, Naruto, cuando colectamos al Ichibi dentro del Gedo Mazo.

\- Si, esa vez contamos con la ayuda de otro equipo, amigos míos, el que tuvo que pelear con unas copias que salieron de unos sellos que protegían la entrada a la guarida que usaban esa vez; ¿acaso ese sello fue obra tuya?

\- En parte. La trampa de los clones espejo tenía la finalidad de matar o agotar a quienes tratasen de forzar la entrada mientras realizábamos la extracción del biju del cuerpo de su portador. Pero mi contribución sólo fueron los sellos para construir la trampa y la barrera de la entrada, el chakra para dar forma a los clones de masa fue proporcionado por Nagato, quien por su rinnegan podía controlar cualquiera de las cinco formas elementales del chakra.

\- Pero el sello de la puerta de entrada no funcionó…

\- Claro, detectó tu presencia (más bien la de tu biju) y se bloqueó la liberación del clon. No podíamos permitir que una simple trampa pudiese terminar matando a uno de nuestros objetivos y, de paso, imposibilitarnos el completar nuestro objetivo.

\- Hubo otra trampa, previa a esa, en que nos enfrentamos a copias de Itachi y Kizame, que eran idénticos en todo aspecto a los reales, hechos con cuerpos de seres humanos, ¿acaso eso también… ?

\- No, ese tipo de trabajo es obra de Zetsu. A pesar de las muchas muertes que causé mientras integré Akatsuki, nunca habría torturado personas vivas con técnicas semejantes.

\- (recordó el Odama Rasengan con que había acabado con la copia del Uchiha) Así que esas personas estaban vivas, y yo…

\- Si, pero la técnica es imposible de liberar una vez iniciada. No tenían ninguna esperanza de liberarse de ella más que la muerte.

Naruto piensa un momento en las cosas que Konan le ha contado, no cree poder contener la emoción por su buena suerte.

Mientras la kunoichi mira extrañada al rubio, ve como éste se para sin decir nada y corre en dirección a la tienda, mientras le grita que le espere allí, sentada. Cuando vuelve, trae en sus manos un par de gruesos pergaminos, uno de los que va abriendo en el camino (el más pequeño), para luego sentarse a la carrera a su lado, exhibiéndoselo. Mientras ella lee, puede notar la mirada ansiosa de su acompañante.

Cuando termina de leer la plana que le ha mostrado el rubio, él pregunta: _"lo entiendes, ¿verdad?"_. Ella responde afirmativamente. Naruto pregunta nuevamente: _"¿esto es fuinjutsu, cierto?"_. Ella responde: _"sí, así es"_. El joven, cada vez más emocionado, le dice: _"¿puedes enseñarme fuinjutsu? ¿puedes ayudarme a lograr ésta técnica?"_ Konan, sonriéndole, le responde: _"claro, si quieres"_.

Naruto la abraza, para luego pararse y dar un salto de júbilo.

Finalmente ha conseguido un maestro (o, en este caso, maestra) que puede ayudarle a lograr el _Hiraishin no Jutsu_ , la técnica de su padre, el Relámpago Amarillo de Konoha.

* * *

Mientras la peliazul se enfrasca en la lectura de los pergaminos de fuinjutsu y las técnicas del Cuarto, Naruto se toma un tiempo para tranquilizarse.

Para aprovechar el tiempo decide llamar a sus mensajeros sapos, los hermanos Dokugama. Cuando llegan, con el papel suministrado por ellos, escribe varias cartillas con la información que le ha proporcionado Konan respecto a Akatsuki y el enmascarado, considerando que sus aliados en Konoha podrían hacer muy buen uso de información de tal calidad. Cuando termina (y con su mano adolorida de tanto escribir), les ordena a los sapos que lleven dicha información (que ocupa cuatro contenedores para correspondencia de los sapos) con Kakashi-sensei, en Konoha. Mientras corre a buscar el dinero para pagar el envío, ve como Konan se para del lugar en que leía para acercarse a donde se encuentra él.

Una vez despachados los mensajeros, Konan le avisa que ya ha terminado de leer la información relativa a la técnica del Dios del Trueno, y que necesitarán un espacio más despejado donde hacer sus prácticas. Dándole a entender que comprende sus instrucciones, decide relevar a los dos clones que estaban de punto fijo en el campamento, creando a la vez otros cuatro, de los que manda: dos a buscar comida para el almuerzo; uno a que permanezca cuidando el campamento; el último a que se adelante y busque un lugar que les sirva de campamento de avanzada, que no esté a más de tres horas de camino, para poder moverse a ese lugar a pasar la noche (poniéndose en contacto con los clones que rastrean los alrededores de ser necesario).

Con todo arreglado, se reúne con su nueva maestra, encaminándose ambos a un claro más apartado.

.

.

.

Mientras caminan, Konan no puede evitar consultar acerca de su capa con nubes, la que traía cuando llegó a aquél lugar. Naruto, algo incómodo, le dice que la ha quemado para evitar que alguien descubra su presencia si llegan a aparecerse en los alrededores. Sin convencerse por tan mala justificación, ella decide no insistir en el asunto, considerando que probablemente eso ya no tiene remedio.

Cuando llegaron al lugar elegido por el rubio para la lección, Konan le hizo sentarse en el verde pasto, mientras ella permanecía de pie, a un par de metros de distancia, frente a él:

\- Primero que nada, mientras estemos en estas lecciones me tratarás de "sensei". Pretendo que lo que hagamos sea lo más provechoso y eficiente posible, y estimo que es necesario marcar una adecuada distancia entre maestro y alumno, ¿está claro?

\- ¡Perfectamente claro, sensei!

\- Bien, ahora quiero saber qué es lo que recuerdas sobre jutsus y sellos de manos.

Naruto se concentró en sus recuerdos, rememorando aquella horrible tarde en que, mientras viajaba con Ero-sennin, su maestro se había molestado con él por no recordar algo tan simple como la razón por la cual se utilizaban sellos de manos para realizar los diferentes tipos de jutsus, razón por la cual lo había hecho sentarse en lo alto de una roca, a la intemperie, en medio de una muy tupida lluvia, con el agua calándole los huesos, mientras aquél lo observaba de pie, con una burlesca sonrisa y protegido por un amplio paraguas de papel, mientras le escuchaba repetir cien veces lo que ahora estaba a punto de decir:

" _Para realizar cualquier tipo de jutsu se requiere poder tomar el chakra que se almacena en el propio cuerpo y concentrarlo, de manera tal que resulte aprovechable por su usuario. Pero la acción de reunir el chakra, por si sola, resulta insuficiente para realizar con éxito cualquier jutsu, desde el más simple hasta el más complejo. Para poder aprovechar todas las capacidades del chakra este debe poder ser moldeado al gusto de su usuario, por medio de procesos complejos y sucesivos que permitan llegar a la forma final del mismo, proceso por el cual dicho chakra se exterioriza con una forma o en un elemento determinados._

 _Ahora bien, mientras más poderoso sea un jutsu o mayor transformación requiera el chakra a usar en el mismo, los pasos que se deben usar en el cuerpo para darle su forma definitiva son más complejos._

 _Por lo mismos, los primeros shinobis desarrollaron los sellos de manos para facilitar esa tarea._

 _Cada sello evoca una forma determinada o cualidad precisa del chakra, por lo que la ejecución correcta y sucesiva de cada uno de ellos permitirá al usuario poder completar incluso el jutsu más complejo, sin necesidad de saber moldear el chakra sin recurrir a ellos._

 _Todo jutsu que requiera el uso de un sello de manos no depende del tiempo en que se conserve dicho sello, pero si requiere que el sello o algún equivalente se encuentre presente para su correcta terminación._

 _Todo jutsu que implique el uso de algún elemento o manifestación del chakra (viento, tierra, fuego, agua, rayo, luz y sombra) requiere que dicho jutsu culmine con el sello de manos de dicho elemento._

 _Todo jutsu que requiera un número dado de sellos puede ser ejecutado con mayor rapidez y facilidad con la suficiente experiencia, ya sea: aumentando la velocidad en que se realizan los sellos; aprendiendo a hacer los sellos de dos manos sólo con una; o aprendiendo a transformar el chakra sin recurrir al sello de manos determinado para obtener dicha transformación."_

 _"Eso ha sido impresionante, alumno."_ Aquello fue lo único que pudo decir su maestra ante el discurso coherente y ordenado del joven. _"Realmente no esperaba tal grado de exactitud. Seguramente fuiste de los mejores estudiantes durante tu formación ninja"_.

Herido como ella no tenía idea por el inmerecido elogio de su sensei, Naruto sólo atinó a preguntar:

\- ¿Y qué tiene que ver todo eso con aprender fuinjutsu?

\- De inmediato resolveré tus dudas, pero dime primero, ¿entiendes claramente lo que acabas de decir?

\- Si, supongo. El chakra, tal como está en el cuerpo no puede ser utilizado, y los sellos ayudan a darle una forma que lo vuelve útil.

\- Así es, alumno.

\- Pero la última parte de las bases del estudio de sellos me confunden, eso respecto a los sellos a una mano y a no necesitar sellos.

\- Bien, es básicamente lo mismo: aquellos que pueden realizar sellos con una mano dominan en forma mínima la capacidad de moldear el chakra en sus cuerpos, por lo que esos sellos incompletos son suficientes para completar los pasos necesarios para completar un jutsu. Con mayor nivel de habilidad en al transformación del chakra interno, un ninja puede ser capaz de ir transmutando el chakra de la misma manera en que se haría con sellos de manos, pero de forma mental (y, por lo mismo, a mucha mayor velocidad). De allí que puedes ver a los shinobis con los niveles más altos de habilidad y experiencia realizando jutsus de alto nivel con pocos o ningún sello de manos, jutsus que incluso a guerreros experimentados les requieren diez o más sellos.

\- Pero hay veces que incluso ninjas de muy alto nivel usan sellos de manos en sus jutsus, lo he visto personalmente.

\- Si la situación te sobre exige o quieres asegurarte de realizar un jutsu muy complejo o demandante sin errores, hasta el ninja más hábil puede ir a la segura y recurrir a sellos de manos, aunque normalmente no requiera de ellos.

\- Creo comprender eso, ¿y que hay de los sellos escritos del fuinjutsu?

\- Que cumplen la misma función que los sellos de manos.

Al ver que con sus últimas palabras había captado toda la atención del joven rubio, Konan continuó su explicación:

\- El fuinjutsu fue concebido, en sus orígenes, como una alternativa a los sellos de manos. De la misma forma que con los dedos, los trazos en el papel indican al chakra puesto sobre ellos la forma en que debe transmutarse y operar.

\- Y si son tan útiles, porqué se estudian tan poco.

\- Tienes que comprender que los sellos de manos tiene la gran ventaja de no requerir material especial para ser ejecutados, así como estar disponibles en el mismo momento en que son ejecutados.

\- Entonces el fuinjutsu no tendría razón de ser.

\- Tal vez, pero piensa en qué situaciones se usa más habitualmente…

Naruto se tomo unos instantes para hacer memoria y hallar la solución a la pregunta de su maestra, luego dijo:

\- Invocaciones y prisiones o barreras.

\- Bien, ahora trata de imaginar por qué podría ser eso.

\- Es fácil, son situaciones en que normalmente se requiere mucha gente (como las barreras) o que el jutsu este disponible de inmediato y con facilidad (como el invocar armas o animales).

\- Casi, pero es más bien poder ejecutar jutsus muy complejos (hablamos perfectamente de veinte o treinta sellos si se hiciesen con las manos) o que puedan ser utilizados por terceros diferentes al creador del sello (como con las invocaciones).

\- Entonces, los sellos escritos facilitan esas cosas.

\- Así es, alumno.

\- Pero entonces porqué tan poca gente los práctica.

\- Es más difícil escribir un sello que hacerlo con las manos; el riesgo si te equivocas en un sello escrito versus un error con sellos de manos es mucho mayor en el caso del primero (si te equivocas con las manos, en el noventa y nueve por ciento de los casos no pasará absolutamente nada; si te equivocas con un sello dibujado puedes terminar incinerando aquello que sólo querías guardar); y el fuinjutsu siempre requiere de dos pasos: el escribir el sello y el utilizarlo.

\- Pero si es así…

\- Mejor te muestro las ventajas del fuinjutsu.

Konan tomo un lápiz que Naruto llevaba consigo, y escribió un pequeño kanji de "fuego" en un papel. Luego, dejó ese papel en el suelo, a unos diez pasos de distancia. Le dijo luego a su alumno: _"fijate bien"_.

La peliazul concentro su chakra y realizó tres sellos, para después crear una pequeña llamarada de su boca. Luego, con similar cantidad de chakra, se concentró en el papel escrito y dijo: _"¡Kai!"_. Del papel escrito surgió una poderosa bola de fuego que se alzó por casi cinco metros antes de desaparecer.

\- Primera ventaja del fuinjutsu: no requieres compatibilidad con un elemento para conseguir ejecutar jutsus de dicho elemento.

Después, volvió a escribir en otro papel, concentrando su chakra en el proceso, el kanji "hielo". Repetida la acción, estacas sólidas de hielo se manifestaron con rapidez desde el suelo, sólidas y mortales, de casi un metro de alto.

\- Segunda ventaja del fuinjutsu: puedes recurrir a formas complejas del chakra sin necesidad de tener un kekkei genkai.

Por último, tomo cuatro papeles y les escribió, sucesivamente, la palabra "prisión", numerándolos del uno al cuatro. Una vez listos, los situó cada uno a un metro alrededor del rubio, quien miraba la demostración cada vez más entusiasmado. Una vez en posición, con sólo dos sellos de manos conjuró una barrera alrededor de su alumno. Cuando estuvo levantada, le dijo: _"trata de atravesarla"_. Naruto se levantó y trató de forzarla con su fuerza física, pero le fue imposible. No queriendo quedar en ridículo ante su maestra, recurrió a un rasengan, pero el golpe rebotó como si nada. Preocupada por que su tonto estudiante tratara de hacer algo más drástico para cumplir son su solicitud, ella simplemente se acercó al papel mas cercano y lo piso, deformándolo lo suficiente para hacer colapsar la barrera.

Cuando su alumno se relajó lo suficiente tras la experiencia, le dijo:

\- Una barrera como esa tan sólo habría durado un par de minutos más, pero creo que ha dejado claro mi punto: con fuinjutsu puedes llevar a cabo técnicas de alto nivel de complejidad y energía, con un gasto menor de chakra y sin necesitar elementos especialmente hábiles para ello.

\- Si, me quedó perfectamente claro, sensei.

\- Pero te advierto, el fuinjutsu no es infalible. Como lo viste, su primera y más importante debilidad es que depende de la integridad constante del sello utilizado. Rompe los sellos y romperás el jutsu (aunque siempre puedes, si cuentas con la habilidad, dotar a los sellos de mayor resistencia o algún tipo de protección adicional).

\- Eso explica la fama del Clan Uzumaki y lo poderosos que pudieron llegar a ser sólo con fuinjutsu.

\- Si, y si has leído el pergamino que tienes de ese famoso clan ninja seguro que puedes hacerte una idea de las posibilidades.

La lección continuó con su maestra mostrándole como escribir los sellos más básicos con chakra y su activación rápida. Ver su primera bola de fuego realizada con un sello de papel fue verdaderamente realizador para el joven estudiante.

La clase avanzó con gran rapidez, con un alumno realmente dedicado y una maestra contenta de contemplar el rápido progreso del jinchuriki del Kyubi.

.

.

.

Después de mucha escritura, control de chakra y estallidos de los primeros sellos explosivos creados por el rubio, la maestra pasó a revisar con su alumno el porqué de los sellos en la técnica del Dios del Trueno:

\- Bien, alumno, supongo que después de tanto ensayo y muestras podrás decirme porqué se requiere fuinjutsu para ejecutar el jutsu del cuarto Hokage.

\- Si, sensei. Esto… no es que sea estrictamente necesario saber fuinjutsu para poder completar la técnica del Dios del Trueno, si no que al ser tan compleja en su realización, es muy probable que en la mayoría de los casos no se complete correctamente, si sólo se hiciera con sellos de manos.

\- Y como hemos estado revisando, un error en los sellos más importantes de la técnica podría terminar enviándote a cientos de kilómetros de tu punto de destino original. A ver, ¿y cual es la función del sello usado por Yondaime Hokage?

\- Si entendí correctamente sus notas, el reducir el número de sellos usados en la técnica, además de proporcionar un punto de destino único para el desplazamiento.

\- No desplazamiento, transposición. Necesito que tengas bien clara la diferencia entre ambos conceptos: si el jutsu fuera una técnica de desplazamiento (esto es, que sólo te hiciera ir más veloz) podría ser interrumpida por cualquier obstáculo físico o barrera. Pero es una técnica espacio-temporal, que lo que hace es sacar tu cuerpo del plano físico y colocarte en un punto diferente del espacio al instante; y en este último caso el riesgo no es que choques con algo mientras tu cuerpo cambia de un punto a otro, sino que aparezcas en tu destino en el mismo momento en que algo o alguien ocupe el espacio que necesitas para aparecer (lo que, supongo, haría que te fusionases con esa materia, matándote al instante).

Mientras el rubio repetía la advertencia de su maestra una y otra vez en su cabeza, ella le solicitó algún arma para realizar el primer sello necesario para poder practicar definitivamente el jutsu. Consultado, el rubio le ofreció uno de sus kunai normales (los comprados con el armero sapo), pero la peliazul los rechazó, señalando que el mango era demasiado corto para escribir los sellos necesarios en él. Complicado por ese obstáculo no previsto, probó con su kunai de acero blanco.

Konan lo revisó, percatándose que era un veinte por ciento más largo que los kunai normales: no mucho, pero posiblemente ese poco de espacio extra debería poder permitir escribir el sello necesario.

Naruto vio como su maestra escribía en un papel la combinación de símbolos necesarios para poder llevar a cabo el sello requerido: seis dibujos diferentes, en posición vertical, cada uno representando cuatro variaciones diferentes del chakra, excepto el de más arriba (que le explicó que era el ancla para señalar ese pergamino como punto de destino) y el último de abajo (que era una combinación extraña que sintetizaba su identidad, para evitar que cualquiera pudiese usar el sello para replicar la técnica o encontrar el origen de la misma).

La peliazul tomó luego un papel de su cuerpo, del tamaño del mango del kunai de acero blanco, el que lo transmutó en un duro papel amarillento. Dándole el papel a Naruto le indicó que escribiera los cinco primeros sellos, de arriba a abajo, mientras emitía su propio chakra hacia su escritura, pero dejando el espacio necesario para el último sello.

Finalizada la delicada operación, mientras su maestra le mostraba su aprobación por el resultado de la misma, le indicó que escribiera el último sello, pero sin imbuir chakra alguno en el dibujo. Terminado, le indicó que concentrar su chakra, sin presencia de ningún otro chakra extraño, en la punta de su índice derecho. Cuando este brilló por la energía concentrada, le hizo colocarlo sobre el último símbolo dibujado, mientras trataba de activarlo como lo hacía con los sellos que practicaron antes.

Al hacerlo, Naruto pudo ver como ese último sello se transformaba, adoptando una forma antes inexistente y única, mientras trazas de tinta, como dibujos de adorno, se extendían a lo largo del papel, paralelos a los otros sellos. Con cuidado, su sensei tomó el sello resultante, mientras Naruto desanudaba la cinta azul que llevaba amarrado el kunai blanco. Cuando estuvo listo, Konan le indicó que pusiera el sello justo sobre el mango.

Al momento en que Naruto hizo lo indicado por su maestra, el papel del selló se sujeto automáticamente alrededor del mango, adhiriéndose al mismo. Sensei, satisfecha, le dijo: _"bien hecho, ya está listo"_. Naruto se tomó unos momentos para ver el resultado de su trabajo: su primer sello de transposición, el requisito necesario para poder, finalmente, llevar a cabo el jutsu de su padre.

Ya eran casi las dos de la tarde, así que Konan-sensei decidió parar en ese momento la lección, a fin de que pudiesen regresar al campamento para alimentarse y realizar su tratamiento de chakra natural.

* * *

Mientras caminaban de regreso el rubio jounin se entretuvo volviendo a enrollar la cinta azul al mango del kunai de acero blanco, mientras no paraba de agradecerle a Konan por su ayuda y le indicaba lo rápido que pretendía aprender a realizar el jutsu.

Ella, mientras le escuchaba, le recordaba que si bien el sello era una gran ayuda, debía aspirar a que, en el futuro, pudiera lograr hacer ese jutsu sin recurrir a sello alguno, ni escrito ni de manos.

Naruto sólo le replicó que así lo haría, mientras le comentaba la necesidad de facilitarle ropa diferente a la que usaba (que se encontraba ya toda raída y avejentada).

La llegada al campamento fue sin sorpresas de ninguna clase, donde se veía ya a dos dedicados clones cocinar en una pequeña olla al fuego (que la siempre ocurrente Shima-obaachan había incluído entre sus cosas, al igual que la tetera del té) la comida que habían conseguido con sus muchos esfuerzos: dos conejos, unas cuantas papas (patatas) y más fruta.

Después del tratamiento de chakra natural, con la comida ya terminada, se sentaron junto al fuego. La mirada codiciosa de los clones cocineros, como si ambicionaran una probada de ese abundante almuerzo acabó con la poca paciencia del rubio, el que los des-invocó sin contemplaciones.

Mientras contemplaba comer a la peliazul, no pudo evitar recordar lo que él le había dicho acerca de que los discípulos de Jiraiya eran una especie de gran familia. Mientras le sonreía a la peliazul (que lo miraba dudosa de su actitud, mientras mascaba un pedazo de carne) no pudo evitar imaginarse alborotados alrededor de ellos, como si fuesen fantasmas, a todo el grupo reunido: Jiraiya-sensei, Nagato, Yahiko, Minato, Konan y él mismo, todos riendo y disputándose la comida, felices y juntos como nunca pudieron estar en vida, y en medio de todos esos varones, una única flor embelleciendo todo ese inexistente jolgorio.


	15. Chapter 15

Luego de rebuscar entre sus pertenencias, Naruto se decidió por su camisa abotonada, uno de sus dos pantalones blancos y un calzoncillo short sin uso para que su invitada pudiera cambiar su ropa. Aprovechó de llevar, además, un rollo de cinta de vendajes para que pudiera reemplazar el que tenía cubriendo sus pechos (a modo de sostén).

Mientra le llevaba su muda a su visitante, pudo notar como ella revisaba el estado de su herida en el costado, habiendo levantado la camiseta azul ajustada sin mangas que usaba y mostrando su abdomen desnudo. Completaba su atuendo una especie de pantalón largo muy ajustado, del mismo color azul de su camiseta y unas botas con tacón, abiertas en la parte de los dedos.

Cuando llegó a su lado, el rubio le dijo:

\- Toma, es mejor que te quites esa ropa vieja, y pensé que estas prendas podrían servirte. Después de todo, tenemos casi la misma estatura.

\- Gracias, Naruto (le dijo, recibiendo la muda de ropa).

\- También deberías pensar en cambiar tus zapatos, nos dirigimos a un lugar mucho más frio y probablemente esas botas no sean lo más adecuado para la nieve.

\- ¿Nieve?

\- Si, pero calculo que tenemos al menos un día antes de llegar a ese lugar.

\- Lo siento, ¿acaso te estoy retrasando de alguna manera?

\- No, es simplemente que estoy buscando a alguien que debería pasar por esta zona en algún momento de los próximos días, así que debo avanzar con lentitud, rastreando la zona por completo antes de proseguir.

\- ¿Algún blanco?

\- Más bien un amigo.

\- ¿El muchacho Uchiha, cierto?

\- Sí, pero como es que…

\- (interrumpiendo) La red de información de Akatsuki siempre fue de las mejores, estábamos perfectamente enterados de tu relación con el hermano de Uchiha Itachi y de que podríamos usarlo para capturarte, de ser necesario.

Haciendo silencio, la peliazul comienza a desnudarse allí mismo, frente al rubio, para luego ponerse la ropa facilitada por aquel. En un momento dado, cuando ya se ha colocado el conjunto completo, y notando como Naruto le ha dado la espalda, le habla a fin de que voltee a verla, diciendo: _"Naruto, quiero enseñarte algo"_.

Mientras el joven observa, ella se abre la camisa y se corre sus vendas pectorales hacia abajo, dejando descubierto su pecho derecho. Al ver que el rubio trata de apartar su mirada, la kunoichi, molesta, le exige que preste atención a lo que va a hacer, recordándole que en ese momento le habla como su maestra. Resignado, Naruto fija su mirado en ese seno desnudo, confundido hasta que nota que su sensei ha reunido su chakra en su mano izquierda, la que pone a centímetros sobre su pecho descubierto. Con sorpresa, puede ver como se hace visible un sello tatuado:

\- Ahora, alumno, ¿lo ves claramente?

\- (con ligero nerviosismo responde) Si, sensei.

\- ¿Puedes reconocer alguno de sus trazos? ¿Tal vez adivinar para qué llevo este sello?

\- Si, pero sólo unos pocos. Ésto (indica tocando la piel tatuada con su índice derecho, el la parte superior del dibujo) es idéntico a la mitad del sello que usamos para crear papel explosivo, y esto de aquí (señalando unos trazos a la izquierda del sello) se parece al dibujo que se creó cuando me hizo registrar mi identidad en el sello del kunai para el hiraishin.

\- Bien, veo que percibes bien los detalles. Y con sólo eso, ¿puedes adivinar para qué podría ser este sello?

\- Supongo que para transmutar algo y que sólo pueda hacerlo usted, sensei, pero el resto del sello es demasiado complejo como para deducir qué puede ser.

\- Creo que para lo poco que sabes de fuinjitsu tu respuesta ha sido más que satisfactoria, alumno. Ahora dame un poco de espacio, quiero que veas lo que voy a hacer con este sello.

Una vez se hubo aparatado el rubio, la kunoichi, sin decir palabra, depositó el chakra de su mano sobre su sello, el que brilló ligeramente. Al momento, su nuevas ropas comenzaron a adoptar la forma de muchas hojas de papel apiladas, conservando cada vez menos su forma original. Cuando, segundos después, Konan retiró su mano, ese papel recién creado se adhirió nuevamente a su cuerpo, con la forma original de la ropa de la cual provenía, acomodándose sola, incluso en aquellas partes que la kunoichi había movido o abierto previo a su transmutación. El rubio le dice:

\- Sensei, ¿ese es el sello que utilizas para convertir tu cuerpo y ropas en papel?

\- Si, alumno, pero eso es sólo una pequeña parte de los que me permite. Con esta exhibición sólo pretendo que entiendas que para un verdadero maestro del fuinjutsu la meta no es dominar todos los sellos y combinaciones ya existentes, si no el ser capaz de crear cosas nuevas, más allá de las limitaciones del común de los hombres. Tan sólo debes pensar en tu propia imaginación como el único límite para lo que puedes llegar a hacer.

Terminada la explicación, se incorporó para dirigirse a su lugar previo de prácticas. Viéndola partir, Naruto tomó lo que creyó podría necesitar y la siguió.

* * *

Los prometedores avances previos al almuerzo se transformaron en un estancamiento casi total, con el rubio siendo incapaz siquiera de completar de manera correcta los sellos de manos que aún eran requeridos para lograr su primer transposición. Su maestra, luego de diez minutos de intentos, se encontraba francamente molesta:

\- ¡Tres sellos, son sólo tres sellos y no eres capaz de ejecutarlos correctamente!

\- Lo siento, sensei…

\- Quiero escuchar tu excusa para tan penoso resultado, alumno.

\- Eto… eto…

\- ¿Sí?

\- Es que la mayoría de mis técnicas habituales requieren uno o ningún sello, no estoy acostumbrado a hacer los sellos en sucesión.

\- ¿Pero es que no tienes algún jutsu que requiera más de dos sellos y que sepas usar sin problemas? Digo, para poder usarlo de referencia y explicarte qué es lo que estás haciendo mal.

Luego de pensarlo unos momentos, Naruto recuerda una técnica que requiere cuatro sellos y que domina a la perfección, pero su vida podría peligrar si decide usarla. Pero nota que su maestra está llegando al límite de su paciencia, y supone que enojada será igual o peor a Sakura-chan, por lo que prefiere arriesgarse.

Mientras ruega a Kami que por favor Konan no se lo tome como una ofensa, concentra su chakra y realiza los cuatro sellos necesarios en correcta sucesión, mientras permanece con sus ojos cerrados: ¡ _Haremu no jutsu!_

 _. . . . . . . . . ._

El rubio sabe que la técnica ha sido perfectamente ejecutada, ha sentido su chakra fluir y escuchado aparecer las copias, las que está seguro se han materializado con forma femenina y desnudas, pero, con todo, se niega a abrir los ojos, temeroso de ver en vivo y en directo el feroz golpe del que se sabe merecedor por atreverse a enseñarle eso a su nueva maestra.

Pero nada pasa, y con cuidado, lentamente abre sus ojos: sensei sólo mira con curiosidad el resultado del jutsu, mientra se mueve en medio de las esculturales rubias, tanteando sus diferentes partes y observando con detenimiento cada detalle en ellas. Por primera vez, las exhibicionistas apariciones son las cohibidas y avergonzadas por el destinatario de la técnica, así que luego de soportar un minuto del escrutinio visual y táctil deciden huir de aquella terrible fémina, esfumándose todas al unísono en múltiples nube de humo.

Finalizada la técnica, Konan le dice a su confundido alumno:

\- Extraña técnica, supongo que su finalidad es camuflaje, o tal vez desorientar a un potencial perseguidor. El aparecer desnudas ciertamente debe aumentar el grado de sorpresa en quien quiera que sea el destinatario de la técnica. Por un momento pensé que eran bunshin normales, pero luego de revisarlas me quedó claro que son clones de sombra modificados. Además, su constitución demuestra un alto nivel de conocimiento del cuerpo femenino. Si tuviera que criticar algo, sería el que las copias son todas iguales, pienso que cumplirían mejor su propósito si tuviesen diferentes figuras, tal vez de sexo mixto.

\- ¿Cómo un _"jutsu orgía"_ en vez de un _"jutsu harem"_? (por lo visto, las palabras y la reacción de su maestra a su jutsu habían apagado algún sector importante del cerebro del rubio)

\- Recuerda que soy tu maestra: no estoy para bromas, alumno.

\- (avergonzado y con la cabeza gacha) Lo siento mucho, sensei.

\- Bien, quiero que repitas el jutsu con lentitud, con suma concentración y sintiendo como tu chakra se va modificando a medida que haces cada sello de manos.

El joven, ya con más seguridad, repitió su técnica según las instrucciones de su maestra. Mientras las desnudas apariciones sólo atinaban a taparse sus partes púdicas, buscando protegerse de las manos y ojos de la terrible peliazul, el rubio analizaba lo ocurrido: como nunca antes, pudo sentir el chakra cambiando dentro suyo, reaccionando con suavidad e inmediatez a cada sello correctamente realizado.

Luego de completado aquello, fue dedicarle otros diez minutos a practicar cada uno de los sellos necesarios para el jutsu del Dios del Trueno por separado, hasta lograr sentir el cambio del chakra cuando cada figura de manos alcanzaba su forma correcta.

Ya seguro de dominar cada sello, al hacerlos en sucesión ininterrumpida, con lentitud, pudo sentir como el resultado en la forma del chakra era diferente a lo acontecido con cada sello de manos por separado. Finalmente comprendía a cabalidad eso de que los sellos debían ejecutarse en sucesión correcta: aquí, el orden de los factores sí alteraba el producto.

Satisfecha con el resultado, sensei le hizo escribir un segundo sello de papel, igual al adherido a su kunai de acero blanco. Una vez completado, puso ese sello de papel sobre el suelo, a cincuenta metros al frente de la posición de Naruto, en línea recta, mientras clavaba el kunai sellado a medio camino:

\- Bien alumno, según el pergamino de Yondaime Hokage el siguiente paso es que puedas enfocar tu mente en un punto determinado y aparecerte con seguridad en él. Tu blanco es el pergamino en el suelo.

\- ¿Pero y el kunai?

\- Un señuelo. No quiero que por llegar al primer punto pienses que este paso ha sido un éxito, quiero evitar que creas que porque pudiste activar la técnica "por accidente" es suficiente.

\- Entonces, ¿tengo que aparecer en la marca más lejana, cierto?

\- Si. Si llegas a transportarte a donde se encuentra el kunai será considerado una falla. Y no pasaremos a la siguiente etapa hasta que lo logres. ¿Entendido?

\- ¡Entendido, sensei!

Los primeros intentos fueron nuevamente infructuosos, aunque los sellos fueron ejecutados correctamente. Konan le dejó así por cinco minutos, hasta que, aburrida por el espectáculo del rubio, se acercó a él y lo golpeo cuando finalizaba su último intento. El rubio consultó a su maestra la causa del golpe, a lo que ella le indicó: _"te estás moviendo. Inclinas tu cuerpo hacia el frente, como si trataras de empujarlo, y terminas alterando el equilibrio del jutsu. Recuerda, este jutsu es cambio instantáneo, sólo puedes moverte cuando llegues a tu destino"._

Con la corrección hecha, el joven decidió tomar aire para relajarse. Luego, más tranquilo, pudo completar correctamente la secuencia de sellos, manteniendo quieto su cuerpo en el proceso. Como un resplandor, sólo pudo notar que lo que había frente a él cambiaba instantáneamente. No había sentido su cuerpo moverse, porque no había habido movimiento alguno: era como si él hubiese permanecido quieto y el resto del mundo se hubiese transformado en un parpadeo alrededor suyo.

Todavía sorprendido, no atino a gritar o celebrar, como normalmente lo haría. En vez de eso, se quedó quieto, temeroso, tratando de procesar su logro, imaginando que esa extraña sensación era la que sentía su padre cuando usaba tan espectacular técnica en batalla.

Aquello no era velocidad, era mucho más que eso.

Su maestra se acercó y le hablo, mientras apuntaba con su mano al suelo, diciendo: _"no creas que te voy a felicitar por eso. Mejor reacciona, tienes que seguir practicando"_.

El rubio miró a sus pies: allí estaba el kunai de acero blanco. Había fallado.

.

.

.

Casi una hora de intentos continuos fueron necesarios para que Konan-sensei diera su visto bueno al esforzado alumno para pasar a la siguiente etapa del entrenamiento: primero había sido lograr llegar al pergamino, lo que logró al quinceavo intento. Lo siguiente fue más duro: hacerlo diez veces seguidas, sin equivocarse. Recién lo logró a la sexta secuencia. Alternar entre ambos destinos fue más fácil (llegados a ese punto). Cuando finalmente logró hacer veinte transposiciones al azar, sin errores ni demoras, según las instrucciones de su maestra, ella decidió darle un descanso.

A pesar de estar contento de sus logros recientes, Naruto sentía como su chakra estaba casi agotado. Aparentemente no podía recurrir ni al chakra del Kyubi ni al chakra natural para lograr la técnica, ya que el sello no lo reconocía como el de un usuario válido al intentar usarlos y el jutsu, simplemente, no se activaba. Consultando a su maestra sobre dicha dificultad, ella le comentó que si llegaba el día en que pudiese completar la técnica sin tener que recurrir al sello escrito podría alimentarla con chakra de otras fuentes (mal que mal, el chakra, el combustible de la técnica, era chakra viniese de donde viniese). Pero insistió en que no se preocupara, si por lo visto sus propias reservas de chakra le daban para unas cien ejecuciones seguidas del jutsu, y ella no podía imaginarse alguna situación de combate en que necesitase completarlo tantas veces.

Mientras recuperaba su propio chakra, sensei le sugirió que practicase el lanzamiento del kunai sellado. Algo soberbio, el rubio le señaló a su maestra que él era muy bueno con esas armas, a lo que sensei sólo le replicó: _"¿has lanzado alguna vez ese kunai?"_. Allí el rubio, haciendo memoria, se percató que en realidad siempre lo había usado como arma secundaria de mano (era demasiado valioso para destinarlo a un uso en que pudiera perderse).

Viendo la tozudez de su alumno, le señaló como blanco la base de una roca a unos treinta metros de donde estaban sentados. Confiado, Naruto se levanta y lanza el kunai, el que termina pasando de largo, rebotando en el suelo por no llevar la inclinación correcta:

\- Alumno, resulta obvio que tu experiencia con armas es mínima. Si tuviera que adivinar, diría que fuera de los shuriken y kunai estándar, apenas has usado otras herramientas ninjas.

\- (avergonzado) Así es sensei, pero no creí que ese kunai fuese diferente al resto.

\- Comprendo. Pero debes entender que esos centímetros extras alteran tanto su peso como su equilibrio, eso sin contar con que el hecho de estar construido con una aleación más resistente que los kunai comunes lo hace aún más pesado.

\- Entiendo, sensei.

\- No te preocupes, nadie nace sabiéndolo todo. Ahora quiero que vayas por él y practiques el lanzarlo a ese punto desde diferentes posiciones, asegurándote de que se entierre en el suelo. Pero sin chakra, sólo fuerza física. Anda.

El rubio, luego de una ligera inclinación, parte a completar la práctica señalada por su maestra, mientras ella sólo le observa. Cuando estima que ha sido suficiente, se para en el lugar en que previamente estaba el pergamino con el sello, el que destruye mientras le grita a su alumno:

\- ¡Ahora quiero que lances el kunai a mis pies, y luego te transportes aquí lo más rápido posible!

\- ¡Hai, sensei!

Naruto mira a su maestra: son casi cuarenta metros de distancia. Con toda la práctica previa no debería ser problema lograr un buen lanzamiento.

Mientras se concentra, lanza el kunai, pero no alcanza a ejecutar el primer sello: sus nervios le han hecho fallar el tiro y el arma se clava en la pierna derecha de Konan. Preocupado, el rubio corre a asistirla, pero al llegar junto a ella nota que la kunoichi simplemente se ha retirado el filoso instrumento sin mostrar en su piel herida o corte alguno:

\- Siento haberte asustado, alumno, pero mi chakra ya está lo suficientemente repuesto para que mis defensas de papel estuviesen plenamente activas.

\- "Defensas de papel"

\- Es la forma en la que llamo a mi capacidad de volver mi cuerpo tangible en papel para poder absorber golpes. Se activa de forma automática al ver un arma dirigiéndose a mi persona.

\- ¿Cómo…?

\- Otra de las habilidades de mi sello. Pero te veo algo asustado por todo…

Consiente de que el peligro de herirla, aunque inexistente, puede mermar la habilidad y confianza del rubio durante la práctica, Konan decide crear un clon de papel, a fin de que aquél sea el punto de destino para esta etapa.

Mucho más relajado por la elección de la kunoichi, Naruto retoma sus intentos. Pero su primer disparo exitoso es frustrado cuando el clon de la peliazul, antes de poder completar el jutsu, simplemente patea el kunai enterrado frente a él, lanzándolo a un par de metros de distancia.

Molesto por el gesto, pero sin atreverse a reclamarle a su maestra por ello, Naruto continúa sus intentos. El clon, insistentemente, repite su acción cada una de las veces, provocando que, cuando finalmente el rubio se decide a ejecutar el jutsu, termine cayendo estrepitosamente, de lado, a casi cinco metros de su destino original. El rubio no aguanta y se queja con la peliazul:

\- ¿Sensei, es que acaso no está viendo lo que su tonto clon está haciendo?

\- ¡Claro que lo veo, yo le instruí para que lo hiciera! ¿es que acaso piensas que un clon mío haría algo diferente a lo que le he ordenado?

\- [Los míos lo harían, lo hacen todo el tiempo… ]

\- ¡Qué rayos estás murmurando, alumno! ¡No pierdas tu tiempo en reclamos y vuelve a intentarlo!

\- ¿Pero cómo pretende que logre hacer lo que me pide si su clon se mete constantemente?

\- ¿Acaso crees que tus enemigos se quedaran tan tranquilos esperando a que los ataques con ese jutsu?

\- ¿Qué quiere decir?

\- ¡Qué debes hacerlo más rápido! No dejes que mi clon retire tu sello, debes ser más rápido que ella. ¡Recuerda, este jutsu es velocidad, velocidad, velocidad!

Naruto trata de hacerlo más rápido, pero sus primeros intentos son infructuosos. Queriendo ganar algo de espacio, lanza en Kunai unos metros más adelante de la posición del clon, pero sólo logra que su sensei le lance una oleada de papel, derribándolo, mientra lo reta, diciéndole que eso es hacer trampa. Su intento de adelantarse y realizar el jutsu mientras el kunai aún está en vuelo es finalizado con un potente golpe del clon, mientras Konan le grita desde su posición: _"¡Eso también es trampa, alumno!_ _¡Tienes que completar el jutsu cuando el kunai esté enterrado, no antes!"_.

Resignado, el rubio retoma sus intentos, apegándose estrictamente a las instrucciones de su exigente maestra.

.

.

.

Ya han pasado casi cuatro horas de iniciada la práctica pos-almuerzo.

Naruto finalmente ha logrado la velocidad necesaria para completar el jutsu del Dios del Trueno antes de que el clon quite el kunai con el sello de su posición. Pero entre los muchos intentos y las corridas que necesitaba hacer cada vez que se equivocaba y debía recuperar el kunai o requería volver a su posición de lanzamiento, su fuerza ha desaparecido casi en su totalidad.

Finalmente Konan-sensei da la instrucción de regresar al campamento, mientras deshace el clon de papel para luego absorber su material en su propio cuerpo.

El rubio, con su sonrisa pegada al rostro, solo levanta la mano a su maestra, dando a entender que ha entendido lo dicho por ella. Luego, cae rendido al suelo en donde, sin levantarse, crea un par de clones con el último resto de su chakra, para que lo carguen de regreso. La peliazul se lo permite, en consideración al estado demacrado en que lo ve.

Konan se ve obligada a reconocer lo mucho que el joven se ha esforzado.

* * *

Luego de un té y el tratamiento de chakra natural, Naruto le indica a su visitante que deben levantar el campamento para moverse a su nueva ubicación: el clon enviado como explorador de avanzada (que se ha des-invocado para poder hacer llegar esa información al original) ha encontrado un lugar apropiado a unos quince kilómetros: probablemente en hora y media, moviéndose a trote ligero, podrán llegar hasta allí, lo que les dará tiempo de levantar la tienda antes de que se haga de noche.

Cuando toda la impedimenta es guardada en el enorme bolso del rubio, éste crea un clon para que la lleve, mientras le ofrece su espalda a la peliazul para cargarla hasta su destino. Algo incómoda, Konan trata de negarse a dicha oferta, señalando que se encuentra suficientemente repuesta para correr, pero el rubio le insiste: mientras lleve esa férula en el brazo, no le permitirá hacer ningún esfuerzo que pueda sobre exigirla y retardar así su curación.

Viendo que resultará imposible vencer el propósito del rubio, la kunoichi finalmente acepta, por lo que se acomoda firmemente a la espalda del joven, quien, con su carga asegurada (y ligeramente incómodo por el tacto de ese pecho femenino) comienza su trote, rumbo a su destino.

Pero por lo visto el contacto con el joven resulta demasiado relajante para la peliazul, la que en poco rato termina dormida en esa postura, descansando su cabeza en los hombros de su montura.

.

.

.

\- Ya llegamos, Konan.

La kunoichi abre pesadamente sus ojos, mientras con lentitud baja de la espalda de su cuidador.

El lugar escogido como campamento es una cueva deshabitada, junto a una cascada. El aire es mucho más frio que en último paraje ocupado, por lo que el rubio como primera cosa le facilita a la mujer su capa de viaje. Agradeciendo el gesto (mientras contempla con extrañeza el que la prenda diga "sapo" en la espalda) se la coloca. Dentro de la cueva, un par de clones levantan presurosos la carpa en donde dormirán esa noche.

Aprovechando que su estricto vigilante se encuentra ocupado recolectando madera, la kunoichi se acerca al pie de la pequeña cascada, en donde recolecta agua en la cantimplora del rubio: está fría, tal vez demasiado para poder bañarse en ella. Tan sólo espera que con el sol puede resultar algo más agradable.

Cuando regresa al campamento, el rubio (sirviéndose de un muy precario jutsu ígneo) logra encender una muy cargada fogata en la entrada de la cueva. La tienda ha sido levantada varios metros mas adentro de la misma.

Son casi las ocho de la tarde, y con la luz diurna ya muy menguada, Naruto le explica a la peliazul que dejarán las prácticas del hiraishin para el día siguiente y que él ira a practicar kenjutsu durante un par de horas, mientras le pide que se quede descansando mientras los clones vuelven con comida para la cena.

Accediendo a su pedido, Konan tan sólo le ordena que le entregue el kunai sellado, desconfiando que pueda contenerse de practicar con él estando solo, lo que en esta etapa tan temprana podría causarle algún accidente. Sintiéndose descubierto, se saca el arma de entre medio de sus ropas y se lo pasa a su maestra, mientras hace un puchero con la cara, dando a entender lo molesto que está con su solicitud. Luego, se despide y se marcha a su entrenamiento, cargando su wakizashi en la mano.

.

.

.

Naruto regresa a la hora acordada, descubriendo que Konan está asando algo al fuego. Atraído por el aroma, logra colocarse tras de ella y contemplar tan suculenta carne: serpientes, dos de ellas, descabezadas y abiertas, cocidas al calor de la llamas. Curioso (y algo receloso por la perspectiva de tan "singular" platillo) pregunta el origen de las misma, a lo que ella señala a los clones: se habían reportado en el campamento hace media hora, señalando que no encontraban nada mas que "esas cosas" por los alrededores, así que les dijo que cazaran un par y que ella sabría cocinarlas.

Buscándolos con las mirada, descubre que los clones aludidos se encontraban a varios metros, ocultos en la parte más profunda de la cueva, como dando a entender que no tenían ningún interés en probar tan "refinado manjar". Los comprendía perfectamente, por lo que terminó el sufrimiento de ambos haciéndolos simplemente desaparecer. Pero su caridad para con ese sufrido par tuvo su merecida recompensa cuando le inundaron los recuerdos de la cacería de esos bichos rastreros, así como su posterior e inmisericorde sacrificio por parte de la peliazul (con descabezamiento y destripe incluidos).

Una vez terminada la comida, aunque hambriento (y sin saber qué reacción tendrá ante el desconocido platillo) decide darle primero a la peliazul la que sería su última cura de chakra natural.

.

.

.

La cena no había estado "del todo" mal. Simplemente fue… extraña…

Aunque debía reconocer que si alguien lograba darle ese punto suavidad a una carne como esa con sólo el calor de una fogata es que debía ser muy buena en aquello.

Ya, a esas horas de la noche, y en vista del enorme esfuerzo físico realizado durante todo el día por el rubio y la necesidad de un descanso más reposado para la herida (pero ya en franca recuperación) kunoichi, decidieron acomodar una cama y acostarse, a fin de poder aprovechar el siguiente día apenas se levantase el sol.

Y sólo sería una cama, ya que Konan (sorda a los reclamos y reticencias del joven jounin) decidió por si y ante sí que lo mejor era extender el futón para usarlo como colchoneta improvisada, mientras se proveía de mantas improvisadas con su papel, al que le dio la textura de finas sábanas.

Ambos acostados de espaldas, allí, muy cercanos el uno de la otra.

Así, algo cohibido por la situación (ya que, con todo, era él compartiendo una estrecha cama con una joven, hermosa y ligeramente vestida mujer, la que sólo había conservado el calzoncillo masculino y una camiseta para dormir, sin las vendas de sus pechos) Naruto se decidió a preguntarle aquello que le había torturado todo el día respecto al comportamiento de ella pero, haciendo gala de su usual falta de tacto, lo hizo de la peor forma posible:

\- Oye, Konan.

\- Sí, Naruto, dime…

\- Esto, tú… ¿tú eres una mujer, cierto?

\- (extrañada, la peliazul se gira para verlo) Si, aunque no entiendo la pregunta. Digo, considerando que tuviste la oportunidad de verme desnuda mientras me daba aquel baño…

\- (ligeramente sonrojado, el rubio gira a su vez para verla de igual manera) Claro, disculpa. No lo preguntaba por eso, es… simplemente… por todo…

\- ¿Todo?

\- Tu sabes, la forma en que te has estado exhibiendo durante todo el día, como si yo fuese invisible.

\- Perdona, no pensé que te incomodaría, probablemente no fue una situación del todo agradable para ti.

\- No, no, si en realidad la vista era impresionante…

\- (algo sorprendida, la peliazul responde) Gracias, creo…

\- (con su nerviosismo en aumento, el rubio replica) No quise decirlo así. Simplemente digo que te comportas diferente de todas las otras chicas que he visto o conocido a lo largo de mi vida.

\- No te entiendo, Naruto.

\- Mira, todas las mujeres tienen cierto nivel de...como decirlo..., como decirlo…, recato, eso. Y detestan el estar exhibiendo su cuerpo a otros hombres o que esos hombres traten de mirar alguna parte de sus partes "vergonzosas" desnudas (a menos que ellas deseen mostrárselas por alguna razón especial).

\- "Razón especial"… Si, entiendo a qué te refieres con eso.

\- ¿Y entonces? Digo, tu reacción ante mi jutsu harem fue totalmente inesperada. Cualquiera otra se habría puesto furiosa por mi atrevimiento contra el género femenino… ya sabes, eso de mostrar cuerpos de mujeres desnudos.

\- (tomándose unos momento para contestar) Supongo que con todo lo ocurrido en mi vida dejé de darle importancia a ese asunto de querer ocultar mi cuerpo.

\- No entiendo, Konan…

\- Mira, perdí a mis padres siendo muy pequeña…

\- (interrumpiendo) Yo también soy huérfano, y a pesar de eso y del hecho de ser hombre mis niveles de "exhibicionismo" no llegan a tanto.

\- Déjame continuar. Como decía, luego de perder a mis padres viví sola durante algún tiempo hasta que conocí a mis amigos y compañeros: primero Yahiko, luego Nagato. Juntos, los tres, nos las tuvimos que arreglar para sobrevivir como podíamos en medio de un país asolado por la guerra y el hambre. Sin adultos alrededor diciéndonos que era bueno y qué malo, crecimos como mejor pudimos hacerlo, sin desarrollar nunca un sentido de vergüenza entre nosotros (aunque, claro, siempre supimos las diferencias entre nosotros por ser yo niña y ellos niños y nos dimos ese espacio separado, no pienses lo contrario).

\- Entiendo…

\- Eso fue así hasta lo de Jiraiya-sensei. Agradezco cada día de mi vida por sus cuidados y enseñanzas, pero sensei nunca tuvo mayor cuidado en reforzar esa parte de nuestra moralidad.

\- Siempre fue un despreocupado en asuntos morales (por no decir un pervertido).

\- Como te decía, con el tiempo Jiraiya nos dejó, llegamos a la adolescencia y la adultez, y nunca, en todos estos años, tuve que preocuparme de resguardar mi persona ante agresiones del sexo opuesto. Aquellos que estaban alrededor mío nunca me vieron como una mujer, como un objeto de deseo. Supongo que eso terminó de anular mi sentido de la vergüenza con mi cuerpo.

\- ¿Acaso nunca tuviste alguna pareja, nunca te haz enamorado?

Mientras nota un leve ensombrecimiento en la mirada de Konan, Naruto se apresura a disculparse por lo atrevida de su pregunta, señalando que no necesita contestarla y señalando lo tonto que resulta ser la mayor parte del tiempo. Pero la peliazul se tranquiliza, y respirando profundo, decide responder a la consulta de su interlocutor:

\- Si, una vez, de mi amigo Yahiko, mi único gran amor…

\- Lo lamento mucho.

\- Veo que recuerdas lo que te contó Nagato, sobre su muerte (el rubio asiente con la cabeza). No necesitas lamentarlo, no por mi al menos. Aunque no fue una relación larga y terminó abruptamente con su muerte, puedo decir que la disfruté a plenitud, incluso en medio de nuestras constantes luchas. Pude entregarme a él y demostrarle cada día lo mucho que lo amaba, y eso me hace feliz… tal vez la única verdadera felicidad que logré en toda mi vida.

Emocionado por las palabras de la mujer, Naruto no puede evitar que se humedezcan sus ojos, mientras compara su propia situación personal con la de su visitante: si, ella tiene razón, si pudo obtener lo que ha dicho seguramente fue feliz. Decide continuar su interrogatorio:

\- Comprendo eso, ¿pero después, nada?

\- Nada.

\- No puedo creerlo. Digo, eres hermosa, inteligente, muy atractiva… seguramente cualquier hombre que te conociera habría matado por tener una oportunidad contigo.

\- No sabría decirlo. Pero luego de la muerte de Yahiko, al único que podría siquiera haber considerado como pareja era Nagato, pero la tragedia que significó la muerte de nuestro amigo lo marcó a él físicamente.

\- ¿Cómo?

\- Lo sabes, pudiste verlo. Producto de todo aquello y la liberación forzada de las habilidades de su rinnegan, cuando aún no dominaba sus poderes, quedó con su cuerpo casi paralizado. En ese momento dejé de ser su compañera para convertirme, por así decirlo, en su enfermera.

\- Comprendo, Nagato-san se lamentó de algo parecido cuando conversamos en privado aquel día cerca de Konoha… Pero, ¿en serio no hubo ningún otro prospecto?

\- (con una sonrisa burlona en el rostro, la peliazul responde) ¿Acaso crees que alguno de los Akatsuki podría haber considerado una relación romántica conmigo?

\- No me dirás que a ninguno le gustaban las mujeres.

\- Peor aún, ni siquiera podrías llamarlos hombres: podrías pasear a las creaciones de tu jutsu harem ante sus ojos y no obtendrías ninguna respuesta.

\- (tratando de contener la risa, el rubio replica) ¡Vamos, mujer! No creo que fuese tan así…

\- Pero claro, tan sólo piensa en quienes conformaban el grupo: un obseso religioso cuyo único placer eran los sacrificios humanos; un espadachín de dientes aserrados que más parece pez que hombre; un muñeco de trapo humano remendado por todas partes y cuyo único interés era el dinero; una especie de hombre-planta que seguramente se reproduce cortándole un trozo y volviéndolo a plantar; un rubio demente con bocas por todas partes que hacía estallar todo a su paso; un títere que le gustaba vivir dentro de otro títere con forma de tortuga humanoide; un "hombre" serpiente-mutante cuyo único interés comprobable fueron los cuerpos de jovencitos (y no precisamente con fines sexuales); y, finalmente, un emo asesino de masas con complejo de hermano cuyo pasatiempo era torturar a sus víctimas con aterradoras pesadillas que sólo podían provenir de una mente enferma. Si lo analizas bien, los más normales de ese grupo eramos Nagato (a pesar de esas estacas que le atravesaban todo su cuerpo) y tu servidora (con mi cuerpo de papel y todo). Ah, y Madara, pero a ese no me hubiese acercado ni aunque fuera el último hombre sobre la tierra.

El rubio no puede aguantar y estalla de risa, mientras se imagina al grupo. Konan, animada por la reacción del joven, también ríe. Cuando logra tranquilizarse, el joven continúa:

\- Así que nunca nada, ninguna reacción, y así te acostumbrarte a pasearte en paños menores por todas partes.

\- (fingiendo algo de molestia) Tanto como eso no, pero dejó de ser tema para mi el que algún hombre me viese desnuda, y terminé acostumbrándome a esa falta de reacción. Así que creo que debo darte las gracias.

\- ¿Y eso, porqué sería?

\- Por recordarme que soy una mujer, y por lo visto todavía bastante atractiva.

\- Si, ciertamente aún conservas lo tuyo, pero no te creas tanto.

\- Y tú, Naruto, ¿Acaso dejaste algún amor en tu aldea?

\- Es lo que me merezco por preguntar, supongo. No, tanto como eso no…

\- Pero…

\- Hubo… hay alguien… es difícil de explicar.

\- ¿Porqué?

\- Podría haber llegado a ser algo hace tiempo, pero ahora es imposible. Al menos lo es de la forma en que me gustaría.

\- ¿Te enamoraste de alguien que ya no te corresponde?

\- No, creo que me ama, o al menos no se ha retractado de sus palabras.

\- ¿Entonces?

\- Es que simplemente la relación que ahora tengo con ella no tiene futuro. Probablemente, en el momento en que menos lo espere, se irá para siempre.

\- Comprendo, pero eso no tiene porqué impedirte aprovechar los momentos que aún tienes para pasar a su lado. Si lo piensas bien, todos nosotros, en algún momento, nos terminaremos yendo, y no puedes dejar que esa certeza te impida aprovechar los momentos a su lado.

\- Gracias, Konan, no lo había pensado nunca de ese modo.

\- Bien, ahora es tu maestra la que te habla.

\- Entendido…

\- Mañana te dedicaras un par de horas, después del desayuno, a estudiar los primeros capítulos del manual de fuinjutsu Uzumaki. La idea es que una vez que termines con tu lectura puedas hacerme las consultas que estimes pertinentes para poder lograr entender lo que allí dice.

\- Pero…

\- Sin peros, alumno. No se cuanto tiempo estaremos juntos y quiero aprovechar de dejarte, al menos, con los fundamentos del fuinjutsu claramente aprendidos, de tal manera que puedas proseguir sólo tus estudios.

\- Pero es que mi intención sólo era lograr la técnica del Cuarto…

\- (interrumpiendo) Lo sé, pero resulta claro que posees una habilidad innata para aprenderlo, y no pienso permitir que la desaproveches. Comprendo que pienses que no tienes el tiempo para aquello, pero creeme, lo agradecerás cuando logres ver todo lo que podrás hacer gracias a este nuevo conocimiento. Ah, y repetiremos esa rutina con una hora extra de lectura después de cada comida; no todo pueden ser técnicas de combate, no si quieres que tu cuerpo se conserve en buenas condiciones.

\- Entendido sensei.

\- Espero que para mañana pueda retirarme esta férula.

\- Lo siento, sensei, pero no puedo permitírtelo, al menos no hasta el día siguiente. Ordenes de la abuela.

\- Ahora soy sólo Konan, Naruto… Bueno, tendré que soportarla un día más; al menos no me da problemas para eso del baño...

\- Disculpa, todo este cambio entre Konan y Sensei me confunde a veces.

\- Lo sé, mejor descansa, amigo mio. Nos vemos mañana.

Dicho lo cual, la peliazul se gira, dándole la espalda al rubio mientras se acomoda bien entre las improvisadas sábanas del lecho compartido. Naruto se queda pensando en sus últimas palabras: si, puede verla como una nueva amiga (sobre todo después de lo que han compartido en esos minutos de charla).

El rubio se coloca de espaldas, mientras cierra los ojos y se concentra para cumplir con lo que se había transformado en su rutina constante los últimos días: la visita acostumbrada a su incorpórea musa peliazul, con quien esperaba compartir las novedades acerca de su nueva maestro y amiga, Konan.

* * *

A diez kilómetros al norte de la aldea de Suna, acampando en medio de la arena del desierto, el grupo de búsqueda y captura de Konoha, liderado por la chunnin Haruno Sakura, descansaba en medio de una incesante tormenta de viento y arena. Las tiendas levantadas, azotadas por los elementos, se encontraban ya medio sumergidas en arena. En medio del campamento, dos experimentados y hábiles jounin montaban guardia, mientras un tercero, que recién había terminado su turno de vigilancia, se había retirado una decena de metros más allá de las tiendas para "regar las matas" (aunque no hubiese nada ni remotamente verde en kilómetros a la redonda) detrás de unas rocas.

La kunoichi pelirosada había dispuesto que se formasen tres turnos de vigilancia, dando libre a dos ninjas por noche para mantener siempre un par de ellos a plena capacidad, en caso de sorprender a su blanco. Los afortunados de esa noche habían sido Ino y Haruto; Yamato y Shikamaru recién habían comenzado su ronda, la que duraría hasta las cuatro de la mañana (donde serían reemplazados por la líder del grupo y Lee); la chica Inuzuka se había ya retirado a la tienda que compartía con las otras féminas del grupo y él se encontraba allí, lidiando con el viento y la arena que volaba, dificultándole su tarea.

Mientras terminaba, el ninja copia no podía dejar de agradecer que la hermana de Kiba se hubiese comportado durante su turno de vigilancia compartida: al menos, estando en misión, la coqueta joven sabía mantener la compostura (salvo por aquella muy insinuante sonrisa con que se despidió, mientras era seguida por sus tres fieros y molestos canes (seguramente hartos de estar tragando arena en su deber de acompañar a su ama).

Listo ya para retornar a su vacía tienda (que sólo compartía con Tenzo, ahora de guardia) pudo percatarse como, en medio de la reducida visibilidad que le proporcionaba una luna apenas visible tras los mantos de arena que se levantaban en la ventolera, se movían, casi imperceptibles, dos pequeñas sombras reptando sobre la arena, perfectamente camufladas con los colores de la misma. Preocupado, el asediado jounin adoptó su postura de combate, kunai en mano, mientras destapó su ojo sharingan para servirse de él en ese ambiente de tan poca visibilidad.

Pero las reptantes amenazas se detuvieron a sus pies, para luego levantarse de improviso. Fue allí donde reconoció al par: los sapos mensajeros de Naruto ( _"diablos"_ , se dijo, "¿ _es que nunca serán capaces de aparecerse como el resto de los mortales?"_ ).

Sin decir palabra, los sapos sacaron de los tubos que cargaban en sus espaldas cuatro abultados pliegos, los que entregaron al peliplateado. Aquél, sin contar con luz disponible, concentró su chakra en un raikiri a baja potencia en la punta de su mano izquierda, usándolo como linterna para alumbrar las hojas escritas, pudiendo ver que todas ellas eran de su atolondrado alumno. Pero fue tan sólo leer las primeras lineas para no caber de la impresión por lo que en ellas se decía: aquello parecía ser todo lo que siempre quisieron saber sobre Akatsuki.

Mientras, la pareja de sapos esperaba de pie, cada vez más molestos por el viento que los azotaba; Kakashi, notando su actitud, les preguntó qué era lo que esperaban, a los que uno de ellos le dijo: _"respuesta"._ El ninja lo pensó un corto momento, dándose cuenta que en realidad no podía decirle al rubio nada acerca de lo que estaba haciendo o con quien se encontraba, por lo que les indicó a los sapos que no había respuesta. Tras esas palabras, los sapos hicieron una leve reverencia de despedida y se esfumaron en dos bolas de humo negro, invisible a esas horas de la noche.

Kakashi desactivó su técnica, volviendo a cubrir su ojo rojo. Con disimulada calma regresó al campamento, buscando a Tenzo para compartirle esas novedades.

Pudo notar como una loma se alzaba en medio de las tres tiendas, inexistente antes de que fuera relevado de su vigilancia. Suponiendo que ese montículo es su ex-compañero anbu, destapa la arena que lo cubre con una ligera capa. Allí nota, sorprendido, como su kohai se ha refugiado en una especie de domo de madera, desde donde lo ve por una pequeña rendija puesta a contra viento. Golpeando tan singular cubierta, Kakashi le habla a su morador:

\- ¡Eh, Yamato, sal de ahí, que necesito contarte algo!

En ese momento, la cubierta protectora se abre por todo el frente, de donde se asoma el ninja del mokuton. Mientras obliga a su morador a correrse para hacerle espacio, le pregunta:

\- ¿Y donde está Shikamaru-kun?

\- Allí.

Con sorpresa, Kakashi ve como de la superficie a un par de metros frente a ellos, antes imperceptible, surge la cabeza del Nara, previamente oculta en la arena. Con sumo cuidado, el joven se quita el gorro de su capa de viaje, tratando de evitar que toda esa arena caiga en su cabello o dentro de su ropa, para luego arrimarse a la protección del domo de madera. Una vez juntos los tres, el peliplateado les dice:

\- Bonitos lugares para ocultarse, chicos, pero se supone que están haciendo guardia.

\- Lo sabemos, Kakashi-sensei (dice el Nara), pero seamos sinceros: ¿quien rayos podría querer acercarse a este lugar, en medio de este maldito clima? Si al menos la líder nos hubiese dejado pasar la noche en la aldea.

\- Probablemente Sakura-chan temió que te desaparecieras en medio de la noche…

\- Vamos, no moleste sensei, que ya sabemos que Temari-san no estaba en la aldea, ni ella ni sus hermanos.

\- Si, y se supone que nosotros no lo sabemos; recuerda eso, Shikamaru.

Resignado, el usuario de sombras asiente a las palabras del mayor. En eso, Yamato le consulta:

\- Pero para qué querías hablarnos a estas horas, senpai. Porque si fuese yo, ya estaría dentro de esa confortable tienda y no aquí afuera tragando arena…

\- Es verdad, y Nara-kun se equivoca en algo: apenas hace unos momentos hemos tenido un par de infiltrados en las cercanías del campamento. Les guardaré el secreto, pero si aquello vuelve a pasar nuestra muy estricta líder tal vez piense en colgarlos de sus partes nobles por su incompetencia.

\- Eso no es posible, senpai. Aunque nosotros no los hubiésemos percibido seguramente los ninken de Hana-san los habrían notado sin lugar a dudas.

\- Entonces respondeme, mi buen amigo, ¿de donde crees que saqué ésto?

Mientras habla, Kakashi les pasa a sus compañeros las hojas que acaba de recibir. Sirviéndose de una pequeña linterna que carga Shikamaru con él, revisan con lentitud el contenido de las mismas.

Luego de quince minutos de lectura, Tenzo pregunta a Kakashi:

\- ¿Esto viene de Naruto, cierto?

\- Así es, aunque tuvo el cuidado de no poner donde o cuando lo escribió.

\- Pero no debió haber sido hace mucho, siendo que recién lo recibiste.

\- Si, pero él no tenía como saber que me encontraba aquí, y no creo que sus sapos mensajeros tengan forma de aparecerse frente a mi. Es más, las veces que se han aparecido con cartas suyas lo han hecho a pie y no por invocación. Además, se supone que sólo me entregan la correspondencia cuando me encuentro sólo, y momentos como tal han sido muy pocos en estos últimos días, al menos desde que salimos en misión.

\- (Shikamaru interviene) Pero tenemos una referencia en su misma carta: lo que dice respecto al ataque a Amegakure. Asumiendo, como lo hemos hecho hasta ahora, que no se encontraba en el País de la Lluvia cuando eso ocurrió, es imposible que se haya enterado de aquello en menos de doce horas desde el ataque. Ese tipo de información no viaja más rápido.

\- O sea (indica Kakashi) que es posible que esta carta sea del mismo momento en que nosotros salimos de Konoha, o después de aquello. Dos días o menos. Bien, tenemos que hacer llegar esta información a los mandos en la aldea.

\- (Tenzo le pregunta) ¿No le dirás a Sakura?

\- No lo creo necesario. Lo dicho aquí no hace parte de la misión, y por el tipo de información que tienen esas hojas no debería poder tener acceso a ellas nadie que no fuese de rango jounin o superior, no sin autorización expresa de los mandos.

\- Pero las escribió Naruto, nuestro objetivo.

\- Cierto, pero aquí no hay nada que nos ayude a determinar su localización. Shikamaru, enviaremos estas hojas a tu padre, supongo que él hallará la forma de hacer llegar esta información a las otras aldeas.

\- Pero Kakashi-sensei, es probable que Hokage-sama quisiera guardar información tan valiosa para si mismo.

\- Tal vez, pero él está ausente y, siendo su viaje secreto, no estamos en condiciones de consultar con él los pasos a seguir.

\- ¿Sabe que eso es aprovechar un vacío legal, verdad?

\- Quizás, pero suficiente para que no cuelguen a ninguno de nosotros por hacer lo correcto.

Kakashi decide recurrir a sus ninken, llamando por medio de la invocación al líder de ellos, Pakkun. Cuando el perro aparece, mira molesto a su amo:

\- ¿Dónde rayos me haz hecho aparecer, Kakashi? Toda esta arena se meterá en mi pelaje y te tocará bañarme con el cepillo.

\- Pídele a Sai que lo haga a lo que regreses a la aldea, dile que es una orden mía. Ahora necesito que huelas estas hojas y me digas lo que puedas de ellas.

\- (olfateando, el perro responde) Hum, son de Naruto… las escribió el mismo… papel y tinta comunes, no rastreables, un ligero olor a sapo en ellas… hay pocos olores de plantas o animales impregnados… hum, puede que algún lugar desértico o muy frio… se percibe el rastro de una mujer en las cercanías… mayor, tal vez de tu edad, Kakashi, pero no reconozco su aroma…

\- ¿Una mujer? ¿Y eso que tiene de relevante?, podría ser cualquiera, alguien que pasara cerca de él.

\- No entiendes, amo… el aroma es único, no hay presencia de olores de otros humanos, hombres o mujeres. Por lo cual deduzco que o tu discípulo estaba en medio de la nada escribiendo y una mujer pasó cerca, justo en ese preciso momento, o…

\- (Kakashi interrumpe, completando la frase) … esa mujer viaja junto con Naruto, ¿verdad?

\- (mirando a su amo orgulloso) Sabía que todos estos años con nosotros te servirían para desarrollar esa cabezota tuya, Kakashi.

\- Bien, perro listo, quiero que lleves estas cartas con Nara Shikaku, el padre del joven a mi lado. Deberías poder encontrarlo en su casa o si no en el cuartel general. Y dile que esa información debe acerse llegar a las otras aldeas ninja.

\- (mirando a Tenzo, el perro le dice) Veo que encontraste finalmente a tu progenitor, Yamato-san…

\- (molesto, el peliplateado lo reta) ¡No te hagas el gracioso ahora, perro mañoso! Y mejor que no se te vayan a perder esas hojas, que la información que llevan es muy valiosa. Y ojo, sin babearlas.

\- Trataré, Kakashi.

El perro toma las planas con su hocico, para luego desaparecer en una nube de humo blanco.

Cansado, mientras se disculpa con su compañero adulto por el comportamiento de su can, el ninja copia se retira para, finalmente, tratar de dormir dentro de su tienda.

* * *

Al despertar, lo primero que pudo Naruto observar es que su acompañante de lecho no se encontraba a su lado.

Lo segundo que noto, fue que él mismo se había movido hacia el lado que previamente ocupaba la peliazul.

Lo tercero, que le asustó, fue que se vio a si mismo respirando el aroma de su acompañante, impregnado tanto en el futón como en las sábanas.

Pero lo cuarto, lo peor de todo, era notar como su cuerpo había reaccionado al femenino aroma, poniéndolo en una situación incómoda así como estaba en ese preciso momento, acostado boca abajo.

Molesto por la situación y esperando que su invitada no lo descubriese en tan comprometedora condición, se sentó en el futón, dándose unos minutos para relajarse y conseguir que todo volviese a la posición correcta. Cuando lo consiguió, decidió que era hora de su visita matutina, la que fue más corta que en otras ocasiones, considerando que Konan ya se había levantado hace quien sabe cuanto rato y que podría inquirir demasiado si consideraba que su tardanza era injustificada.

Al menos las cosas, dentro de su cabeza, fueron de excelente manera. Hinata había quedado maravillada con la imagen de la kunoichi que era ahora su maestra; la única preocupación que había tenido antes de animarse a contarle sobre Konan, la posibilidad que su peliazul tuviese celos de la otra peliazul, no se había producido, y Hinata sólo lo había despedido recalcándole que hiciese caso en todo a tan buena educadora y que aprovechase al máximo lo que ella le brindaba.

Al salir de la tienda, pudo ver a Konan junto a la fogata, con su cabello aún húmedo por lo que suponía había sido un reciente baño. Luego de saludarla, se dio a la tarea de relevar a sus clones y hacer los reemplazos existentes. En eso la kunoichi le interrumpió, aseverándole que ella se haría cargo del desayuno (en vista de que los clones fueron incapaces de colectar comida el día anterior), a lo que el rubio simplemente asintió, señalando que se iría a bañar (mientras rogaba a Kami que fuera lo que fuese que su visitante preparara fuese mejor que las serpientes del día anterior -que, sin haber sido malas, no era algo que desease repetir-).

Luego del frio, muy frio baño, Naruto se avocó a la lectura del pergamino Uzumaki.

Un desayuno de raíces dulces fritas (alguna clase de tubérculos morados y alargados que desconocía) y muchos hongos redondos, del tamaño de pequeñas pelotitas, fue suficiente para reponer sus energías y saciar el hambre de ambos comenzales.

Más tarde, cumplidas las dos horas de lectura obligatoria, vino la sesión de preguntas generales sobre fuinjutsu, aderezada de ejemplos y práctica de sellos escritos, junto con la primera lección acerca de como crear pergaminos de almacenamiento.

Cuando al fin su maestra lo liberó de esa tediosa ocupación, pudieron finalmente dirigirse a un lugar para practicar el jutsu del Dios del Trueno.

Lo primero fue un repaso de lo hecho el día anterior, lo cual fue bastante bien hasta llegar a la transposición hasta el kunai sellado a máxima velocidad. Sin saber en qué se había equivocado, en vez de cambiar él de posición, el kunai sellado se había trasladado a la altura de sus manos, por lo que se vió obligado a tomarlo al vuelo antes de que cayera y, tal vez, pudiera herirlo. Mientras esperaba el regaño de su maestra, sólo pudo ver que ella se acercaba rápidamente a su posición, donde en vez de retarlo le preguntó:

\- Alumno, eso que hiciste, ¿cómo fue que lo lograste?

\- Lo siento, sensei, creo que me equivoqué con el último sello.

\- Pude notar eso, pero en ves de hacer un sello incompleto lo que resultó fue un sello de manos diferente, nuevo…

\- ¿Me está diciendo que acabo de inventar un sello de manos?

\- No creo que seas el primero que lo ejecuta. Tal vez no lo sepas, pero existen muchos, muchísimos sellos de manos. Decenas de ellos, ya sea por su complejidad o porque el resultado de los mismos puede replicarse con dos o más sellos más simples, son poco usados, e incluso hay algunos sellos que nunca llegan a ser nombrados, simplemente porque no se les haya utilidad.

\- Entiendo eso. En mis viajes me he encontrado más de una vez con sellos que no conocía, usados siempre para realizar jutsus extraños.

\- Escuchame, alumno: quiero que paremos aquí un rato y trates de replicar el resultado que obtuviste recién. Pero antes que nada, quiero que escribas en papel diez sellos de transposición, incluyendo la siguiente variación para asignarles un orden correlativo (Konan le muestra como hacerlo en un papel que lleva en la mano) y otros cinco sellos normales, como el del kunai.

\- Pero sensei, ¿esa es su forma de castigarme por haberme equivocado…?

\- No, tan sólo los necesitaremos para la última parte de tus lecciones sobre el hiraishin.

Resignado a la tarea (aunque emocionado por eso de "terminar" con el jutsu finalmente) Naruto se sienta a dibujar los sellos requeridos. Cuando los termina todos a satisfacción de su maestra, ella le pide crear diez clones que obedezcan las ordenes de ella. Cuando termina de invocarlos, les entrega los sellos numerados y les da instrucciones al respecto, tras lo cual los clones parten a cumplir con lo solicitado, conservando ella el primer sello. Mientras, Naruto trata de replicar aquel sello que le permitió convocar en su posición el kunai de acero blanco.

Cuando finalmente logra completar el jutsu atrayendo el sello hacia sí, su maestra le dice:

\- Quiero que entiendas que eso que conseguiste es, en estricto rigor, un error causado por una mala ejecución del jutsu, ¿entendido?

\- Si, sensei.

\- Ahora bien, este error tuyo nos ha proporcionado algo que, según el pergamino de Yondaime Hokage, se supone no es posible hacer (o que, al menos, él no documentó en el mismo): usar el jutsu del dios del trueno ya no para moverte tú, sino para mover a otros a tu posición.

\- Lo siento, sensei, pero no veo en qué lo hace diferente a un sello de invocación.

\- Versatilidad, alumno. El problema de los sellos de invocación es que son en extremo específicos: al construirlos debes tener en cuenta las cualidades de lo que vas a mover, su forma, tamaño, peso, si son entes vivos u objetos, y en base a toda esa información crear el sello correcto. Quienes los usan normalmente no son los que los crean, así que no son capaces de ver todo el trabajo requerido para hacerlos.

\- Y este jutsu me permitiría traer lo que sea a donde estoy yo, ¿verdad?

\- Suponiendo que seas capaz de marcar tus objetivos y calibrar con suficiente precisión tu chakra para lograr el movimiento. Incluso más, si llega el día en que puedas ejecutar este jutsu sin el sello dibujado, podrían incluso mover cualquier cosa que esté en tu campo visual o dentro de tu rango de percepción.

\- ¿Cómo dice?

\- Que podrías mover cualquier ser u objeto que puedas identificar (no necesariamente con la vista), se encuentre donde se encuentre.

\- ¡Podría hacer aparecer a sensei desde cualquier lugar!

\- No, alumno. Recuerda: el jutsu requiere un punto específico en el espacio como punto de llegada. De la misma manera, es de suponer que debes saber a ciencia cierta en qué preciso lugar espacial se encuentra aquello que quieras mover a tu posición. Mi sugerencia es que anotes todo lo relativo a tu presente éxito en el pergamino, pero no trates de llevarlo más allá hasta que seas capaz o de colocar sellos escritos al mero contacto físico o puedas calibrar el jutsu sin recurrir a dichos sellos escritos.

\- ¡Hai, sensei!

\- Bien, ahora práctica el jutsu veinte veces seguidas, con lanzamiento del kunai. Y recuerda, si te equivocas una sola vez, tendrás que repetir toda la secuencia.

Pero el rubio, con la confianza por las nubes, logra lo solicitado al primer intento.

Mientras toma un poco de aire, puede ver como uno de sus clones regresa a donde se encuentra Konan, quien le entrega un papel para que marque posiciones en él. Cuando lo hace, Konan intercambia unas palabras con el clon, mientras aprueba satisfecha el resultado de la gestión, llamando a Naruto para la siguiente etapa de su entrenamiento:

\- Bien, alumno, ahora trabajaremos con orden espacial y distancia. ¡Tú (dice, dirigiéndose al clon) súbete en su espalda!.

\- (mientras el clon se trepa en el original, éste pregunta) ¿Qué debo hacer, sensei?

\- Es simple, mira esta hoja (le exhibe un plano rudimentario): tu misión es pasar por cada uno de los puntos marcados, que son sellos de transposición, diez de ellos, en orden sucesivo, algunos de ellos cerca, algunos más allá de tu vista. Debes poder ser capaz de calibrar tu chakra así como realizar correctamente la variante del primer sello que te voy a mostrar, la que determinará a qué sello saltarás. El circuito mide en total casi tres kilómetros, y los clones situados en cada punto tiene instrucciones de de estorbar tu salto al siguiente sello de la secuencia; pero no te preocupes, no pueden golpearte, así como tampoco tú a ellos.

\- Entiendo, sensei.

\- Debes completar el circuito en, digamos, treinta segundos: tres segundos promedio por salto. Considerando que con tu velocidad realizar los sellos te toma casi dos segundos, debes ser capaz de hacerlos en un menor tiempo así como retomarlos casi de inmediato. Recuerda, el jutsu es movimiento instantáneo, por lo que no importa qué tan lejos esté un sello del otro, los saltos siempre tardarán lo mismo.

\- Y el clon que llevo a la espalda…

\- Es tu observador, él se encargará de controlar que completes el circuito correctamente, sin atajos ni trampas.

\- ¿Y confía en él para eso?

\- Me ha solicitado una paga bastante razonable por sus servicios, confío en que por obtenerla hará lo que le digo. Después de lo que he podido ver el día de ayer, me resulta claro que tus clones de sombras son bastante independientes, lo suficiente como para traicionar a su creador si es por su propia conveniencia.

\- Podría simplemente reemplazarlo en el camino, usted no se daría cuenta.

\- O, claro que me daría cuenta, probablemente tu rostro te delataría, alumno mio.

Nervioso por la aseveración de su maestra y decidido a no hacer trampa en dicha prueba, Naruto, luego de aprenderse la variante necesaria para saltar en orden los sellos, Naruto parte con su extraña carga.

.

.

.

Tres largas y tediosas horas son necesarias para completar el circuito en el tiempo indicado, todo amenizado por eso odiosos clones que le esperaban con burlas, gritos, ofensas y gestos ofensivos en cada punto, así como por el traidor que cargaba sobre sí, lejos el más molesto de todos.

Pero finalmente lo ha hecho, y espera ansioso que ese molesto clon reporte los resultados del ejercicio a Konan-sensei para vengarse de él haciéndolo desaparecer de la forma más dolorosa posible (aunque eso le signifique compartir con él ese recuerdo de dolor absoluto).

Cuando ambos llegan donde Konan-sensei, ella escucha el reporte del clon, quien no para de mofarse de su original en frente del mismo. La peliazul mira fijamente al rubio: no ve en su rostro más que cansancio e ira, por lo que asume que éste es el mismo clon con el que ha hecho el trato originalmente.

Mientras el joven observa a corta distancia, nota como el clon le exige a la mujer que cumpla su parte del trato, ante lo cual ella, ante la mirada estupefacta del original, simplemente abraza al clon y, apretándolo suavemente contra su pecho, lo besa en los labios. El atrevido clon, una vez terminado el beso, tan sólo sonríe tontamente, desvaneciéndose antes de que su creador pueda reclamarle nada.

El shock sufrido producto de aquella imagen de él besándose con su maestra, junto a los recuerdos recién adquiridos de aquel afortunado y traicionero clon, hacen colapsar al sufrido y joven jounin, quien cae pesadamente, golpeando su rostro contra el duro y frio suelo.

Mientras masculla quejas contra la torpeza de su alumno, quien supone ha quedado nuevamente agotado más allá de su límite luego de la práctica completada, Konan se acerca a donde a quedado tirado Naruto. Al llegar donde se encuentra el rubio, lo da vuelta, observando que se encuentra desmayado y que un hilo de sangre corre de su nariz: probablemente algún problema con su presión producto del agotamiento, o la rotura de algún vaso nasal producto del golpe recibido contra el suelo. Con cuidado, lo pone boca arriba, en el suelo, y limpia con cuidado el sangrado, hasta que la misma para.

La peliazul decide darle algo de tiempo de descanso, allí tirado, tiempo que aprovecha en reforzar sus existencias de papel para la que será la última prueba antes de dar por aprobado el curso del jutsu del dios del trueno.

.

.

.

Cuando el rubio finalmente despierta, luego de veinte minutos de inconciencia, lo primero que recuerda es ese nefasto beso. Luego, mientras mira a sus alrededores, nota como Konan-sensei se encuentra meditando profundamente; del cuerpo de la kunoichi surgen esporádicamente hojas que se van adhiriendo inmediatamente a su cuerpo, principalmente en brazos y piernas.

Apenas se levanta, nota como ella se levanta y camina en dirección suya, con rostro molesto. Naruto, asustado, se queda quieto en su lugar, en posición firme:

\- ¡Alumno tonto!

\- ¡Diga, sensei!

\- Nada de sensei, ¿es que acaso no recuerdas cuando te advertí que no podías permitirte llegar al agotamiento cuando estuviésemos entrenando? ¿Qué crees que podría pasar si estando en ese estado apareciese algún enemigo? ¿Es que no te das cuenta de lo peligroso que es ponerte en esa situación, sobre todo por algo con tan poca importancia como una simple práctica, eh?

\- Lo siento, sensei.

\- Nada de lo siento, que si vuelvo a verte desmayarte por no saber detenerte mientras entrenas, estate seguro de que hallaré la forma más cruel e inhumana posible para castigarte, ¿ha quedado claro?

\- (agradeciendo que Konan no se haya enterado o querido enterar que es la única culpable de su desmayo, el muchacho responde a todo pulmón) ¡HAI, KONAN-SENSEI!

Teniendo por suficiente ese reto, la peliazul hace que el rubio la siga un par de decenas de metros, hacia un espacio más abierto. Con los cinco sellos escritos restantes, forma un circulo de cuatro metros de diámetro, colocándose ella misma al centro de aquel:

\- Bien, alumno, para nuestra última práctica con el hiraishin no jutsu, tu tarea es, saltando de sello en sello, lograr darme cinco golpes limpios, ya sea en el frente o en mi espalda, entre cuello y cintura.

\- Pero, sensei…

\- No te preocupes. Por una parte, mis defensas de papel estarán funcionando constantemente, así que tus golpes serán absorbidos sin causarme ningún daño. Por otro lado, usaré mi papel para defenderme de ellos y tratar de interrumpir tus impactos. Y no necesitas preocuparte por mi brazo izquierdo, ya que además de reforzarlos con papel extra sólo usaré mi brazo sano y mis piernas.

\- Esta bien, sensei.

\- Ahora, para completar este ejercicio tienes dos limitantes: primero, luego de cada salto sólo puedes dar un máximo de dos golpes, luego tienes que moverte al sello siguiente; segundo, debes darme al menos al menos un golpe limpio por cada uno de los sellos, desde esa posición. Cualquier golpe dado como extra desde un mismo sello no se contará, ¿está claro?

\- Si, sensei.

\- Ahora, se que puede parecer sencilla tu meta, pero quiero que recuerdes lo siguiente: son sólo cinco puntos, los que yo conoceré de antemano y sabiendo que tus golpes son limitados entre salto y salto, por lo que luego de aguantar tus primeros golpes tan sólo tendré que estar atenta a los otros cuatro; además, a medida que vayas conectando golpes, los sellos que deberé vigilar serán menos, y finalmente el último golpe te será casi imposible de asestar, ya que no habrá forma en que me equivoque en cuanto al punto desde donde vendrá.

\- Gracias por sus concejos, sensei.

\- El objetivo de este ejercicio no es probar tu velocidad en realizar los saltos, es ver tu capacidad para sorprender a un enemigo que ya conoce que posees esta técnica y que, por lo mismo, esperará tu ataque desde el punto en que se encuentren tus sellos.

\- ¡Hai, sensei!

Konan se concentra y hace surgir un par de brazos extras de papel de su cuerpo. Mientras, Naruto tan sólo respira para concentrarse y pensar una estrategia. Recurre a su memoria para pensar en alguna ayuda para completar la difícil tarea que se le ha impuesto, y recuerda aquella vez que se enfrentó a un poderoso enemigo con similares patrones de ataque a los que él debe ahora asumir: Haku.

Ante la indicación de la peliazul, el joven inicia su carga.

Naruto se toma su tiempo, calculando los tiempos de respuesta de su maestra, aprovechando todos sus golpes entre salto y salto, buscando reconocer patrones en los veloces contra-ataques de la kunoichi, la misma que fue capaz de plantarle pie a Tobi, el enmascarado líder en las sombras de Akatsuki.

Después de dos minutos, el rubio acelera sus envestidas, cambiando precisión por velocidad en sus golpes. El joven vuela entre sello y sello, sin que Konan pueda predecir con total certeza por donde va a aparecer.

Un minuto después, vuelve a imprimir fuerza en sus golpes, aprovechando que ve a la peliazul algo desorientada por sus veloces cambios. Logra el primer y segundo golpes casi en sucesión. Los otros son detenidos por los siguientes veinte segundos.

De improviso, el rubio cambia de estrategia: se dedica a saltar entre sello y sello, pero sin lanzar golpe alguno, por ocho largos segundos. Luego, trata de sorprender a la kunoichi, quien reacciona al golpe lanzado, pero tarde descubre el engaño: es sólo una finta. Antes de que pueda re-acomodarse, Naruto logra impactar los tres golpes restantes seguidos, utilizando un sólo golpe por salto, hasta el último, el que impacta en el centro del pecho de su maestra. Ésta sonríe, mientras le dice: _"bien hecho, alumno"_.

Alegre con la felicitación, el rubio se relaja. Luego se retira unos pasos más atrás y saluda a su maestra con una muy notoria inclinación, mientras le dice: _"gracias, Konan-sensei"_.

Con la tarde ya llegada hace rato, deciden regresar a su campamento. Naruto manda a un clon recién formado a que avise a los otros clones que regresen al campamento, llevando con ellos los sellos numerados, mientras Konan recoge los usados en el último ejercicio y se los entrega a su alumno, mientras le dice: _"supongo que querrás guardarlos como recuerdo"_.

Mientras caminan, la peliazul felicita al rubio por percatarse de que las condiciones del último ejercicio le permitían lanzar uno o ningún golpe por salto, lo que terminó siendo clave para resolverlo con celeridad. Naruto solo sonríe notoriamente, mientras menciona lo ansioso que está de probar su nueva técnica con algún pobre ninja enemigo que se llegue a cruzar por su camino.

Ante las palabras del rubio, Konan le advierte: _"escuchame bien: como tu maestra, te prohíbo usar el jutsu del dios del trueno de otra forma que no sea con el kunai con el sello. Recién cuando logres dominar su uso con esa limitación en combate real puedes intentarla recurriendo a múltiples sellos o a sellos numerados, ¿entendiste?"._

El rubio, resignado a las palabras de su sensei, acepta aquella limitación, comprendiendo que es por su propio bien.

Pero aún puede usarla, por lo que no soporta las ganas y lanza su kunai de acero blanco con todas sus fuerzas en dirección al campamento, para luego desaparecer en un resplandor. Su maestra tan sólo lo mira, mientras dice: _"muchacho inmaduro"_ ; resignada, continúa su caminata de regreso, sola.


	16. Chapter 16

" _Bien, Snoopy, hora de descansar"_

Tras decir aquello, Naruto, estando sentado en el suelo, borró el nombre del perro invocado del pergamino Inuzuka, con lo que suponía que el beagle rastreador habría regresado a su hogar en Konoha.

Mientras Konan se acercaba a él, el rubio, en esa misma posición, realizó la técnica de invocación, surgiendo otro beagle, pero un poco más grande que el anterior y sin trazas color café, sino sólo blanco con manchas negras. Satisfecho con la operación, miró el pergamino a fin de aprenderse el nombre del nuevo can. Mientras leía, no pudo evitar preguntarse en voz alta : _"¿quién rayos le pone estos nombres a los perros?"_. Cuando la peliazul llegó a su lado, habiendo escuchado el reclamo del joven, leyó el pergamino, mientras le decía: _"a mi me parece un nombre apropiado"_. El rubio, sin mirar a su maestra, tan sólo sacó de su bolsa el protector ninja de Sasuke, mientras llamaba al perro:

\- ¡Odie, ven y huele ésto!

Pero el perro no se movió. Naruto lo volvió a intentar dos veces más, hasta que Konan le corrigió: _"la letra e del final es muda; inténtalo de nuevo"_. Con esa pequeña corrección, el perro finalmente hizo caso, olfateando la prenda para luego, con las mismas instrucciones de su antecesor, salir a cumplir su tarea. El rubio, levantándose, le dijo a la peliazul: _"sabe, también podría haber hecho todo eso sin el nombre del perro, pero un idiota me sugirió lo contrario, ¿debería preocuparme por eso?"_. Ella sólo respondió: _"no creo, un buen consejo es bueno sin importar que venga de un idiota, y supongo que esos perros prefieren el ser tratados así, ¿verdad?"._

Sin responder a lo último, el jounin sólo le sonrió a su maestra, mientras veía como los diez clones portadores de los sellos numerados ya habían llegado al campamento y cocinaban algo. Naruto, algo preocupado, preguntó qué era lo que comerían, pero por lo que pudo ver sólo era pescado que uno de los clones había capturado en un río cercano al punto más lejano del ejercicio de saltos entre sellos (lo que había hecho sin que nadie le ordenara o pidiera el conseguir comida). Por lo visto, el trauma de comer serpiente había dejado marcados incluso a sus clones y habían aprovechado la primera oportunidad para conseguir algo diferente y así no permitir que Konan repitiera su preparación del día anterior.

Mientras comían, le llegaron los recuerdos de uno de sus clones en patrulla perimetral:

\- Konan, parece que hay un poblado a unos seis kilómetros al sur-oeste, junto al camino.

\- ¿El que atraviesa el territorio y que llega junto a la frontera al País del Hierro?

\- Bueno, técnicamente llega al país de las Sombras, pero de allí al País del Hierro son menos de veinte kilómetros, según tengo entendido.

\- Supongo que ese es tu destino, Naruto.

\- Algo así, se supone que Sasuke debería aparecerse por esos lugares.

\- Pero no estás seguro, ¿cierto?

\- No, pero no tengo otras opciones para buscarlo.

\- Comprendo, ¿y lo que me decías sobre ese poblado?

\- ¿Poblado?… Ah, si, podemos buscar algo de ropa extra, tal vez un poco de comida para los siguientes días y, con suerte, podremos pillar un armero que venda kunai más largos, para poder usarlos con el hiraishin…

\- (interrumpiendo) ¿Recuerdas que te prohibí usar el jutsu con más de un sello en combate, cierto?

\- Si, sensei, pero igual necesito practicarlo, además de que me gustaría tener otra arma con la cual usarla, el kunai de acero blanco es demasiado valioso para arriesgarlo.

\- Lo supuse, aunque no deberías atesorar tanto algo que, básicamente, es un arma desechable.

\- Comprendo, pero me lo pasaron con el compromiso de usarlo en algo específico, y trato de que no se pierda antes de cumplir con ese compromiso.

\- ¿Qué compromiso? Digo, si es que se puede saber.

\- Simplemente matar a nuestro enmascarado.

Konan se sorprende ante la naturalidad con que el rubio le dice lo último, pero prefiere no ahondar en el tema (más que mal, esa no es una meta de la cual pretenda desalentarlo).

Cuando terminan su almuerzo, Naruto des-invoca sus clones de la práctica, creando un par nuevo para que cuiden el campamento, partiendo con su acompañante en dirección al pueblo, llevando tan sólo su bolso vacío y a gama-chan, esperanzado con tener la oportunidad de hacerlo adelgazar a cambio de aquello que necesitan.

* * *

La tarde fue bastante relajante, comparándola con las anteriores.

Naruto logró que su estricta maestra le dispensase de su lectura pos-comida del manual de fuinjutsu (aunque eso significara que tendría que dedicarle un par horas más tarde).

La peliazul, siendo una reconocida criminal internacional, tuvo que ocultar su aspecto con ayuda de su jutsu de papel, haciendo aparecer unos anteojos y alargando su pelo azulado hasta su cintura. No era un gran cambio, pero ofrecía la ventaja de que, al no ser un henge u otro tipo de genjutsu, no podría ser descubierto si es que llegaban a cruzarse con algún ninja en el camino. Naruto no consideró necesario el disfrazarse; sus clones habían peinado toda la zona, sin encontrar rastros de ninjas de Konoha (los que, a esas alturas, eran su única preocupación).

El pueblo era realmente pequeño, no más de cincuenta casas. Un par de tiendas de ropas y suministros, pero ninguna armería o tienda semejante, y sólo un puesto de fideos fritos. También había una posada con aguas termales, pero Konan fue tajantemente estricta en ese punto: no podían permitirse pernoctar en un lugar donde podrían, eventualmente, ser fácilmente emboscados o, peor aún, verse obligados a huir combatiendo en medio de un poblado con gente inocente pudiendo salir afectada.

Al menos la experiencia en la tienda de ropa no fue tan agotadora como podía haberlo esperado: la peliazul no tenía esa manía de querer ver y probarse todo, sino que simplemente se dirigió directo a lo que necesitaba, escogiendo unas botas sencillas y un abrigo largo, junto con un par de guantes. Naruto tomó otro par para sí, además de un gorro (para disfrazarse, según había dicho) y otras pocas poleras y boxers cortos (de los cuales, ante la mirada curiosa de la vendedora, Konan tomó un par para sí, recalcándole al rubio lo cómodos que le resultaban su uso).

Al final, con comida de fideos incluida y unos pocos suministros (suficiente para unos cuatro días de no tener que cazar o recolectar nada), terminaron su visita al poblado apenas transcurrida una hora desde su llegada. Considerando lo temprano que todavía era, Naruto pensó en, tal vez, invitar a su maestra una comida más elaborada en la posada del pueblo, como agradecimiento por todo lo que le había ayudado en el último par de días, pero su propósito murió cuando pudo notar como la kunoichi, simplemente, caminaba de regreso al campamento.

.

.

.

El resto de la tarde fue lectura, así como la ya usual clase de preguntas y respuestas de fuinjutsu. Aprovechando los alimentos comprados los que, sin ser muchos, abultaban demasiado en el bolso del rubio, Konan le enseñó a su alumno respecto de uno de los sellos más comunes existentes: los pergaminos de almacenaje, de esos en que se guardaban cosas para luego extraerlas simplemente volcando chakra en ellos. Le explicó la diferencia entre los que funcionaban como pergaminos de invocación, trasladando el objeto requerido desde algún depósito especial (y que requerían una marca sincronizada con el sello dibujado en el pergamino) , y aquellos más complejos que contenían lo almacenado dentro de un espacio creado por el propio sello en el pergamino, y que funcionaban, salvando las proporciones, como la prisión que tenía el rubio en su propio cuerpo.

Cuando estuvo en condiciones de crear su primer pergamino de almacenamiento, el que le tomó casi quince minutos de concentrar chakra y un dibujo de doce variantes de chakra, pudo comprender a cabalidad la maestría de aquellos que se dedicaban al fuinjutsu, quienes podían hacer, según palabras de su maestra, algo que ningún shinobi experto podía hacer con simples sellos de manos: crear dimensiones en miniatura, que era donde se contenían las cosas guardadas en lo que parecían a la vista ser nada más que simples pergaminos.

Cuando Naruto finalizó de crear esos complejos pergaminos de sellado, pudo notar como seis kilos de alimentos quedaban guardados en tres pequeñas hojas, que no pesaban más que algunas decenas de gramos entre todas.

Siendo relevado por su sensei de sus tareas, y siendo ya las seis y media de la tarde, se dedicó a entrenar con su wakizashi y con el jutsu del dios del trueno, mientras Konan permanecía en el campamento, concentrada en lo que fuera que ocupara su cabeza mientras permanecía sentada sentada, generando nuevo papel que añadía a sus reservas.

.

.

.

Cuando Naruto regresó finalmente, sucio y magullado por su práctica, vio el espectáculo más extraño de su vida: Konan peleaba con el aire. No era como si ella estuviese haciendo katas, lanzando golpes de ejercicios predefinidos, si no que la veía moverse por toda la zona, esquivando y lanzando sus hojas, tele-transportándose e, incluso, llegando un par de veces a usar papel explosivo. Y todo eso con los ojos cerrados.

Al menos había tenido el cuidado de alejarse del campamento lo suficiente para que éste no resultase dañado.

Sin tener idea de si debía detenerla o no, Naruto eligió hacerle saber que ya había regresado. Konan, al escucharlo, terminó su extraña práctica y se dirigió al campamento, luciendo cansada.

La comida fue corta y silenciosa. Parecía ser que a la peliazul le incomodaba el que el rubio la hubiese descubierto en esa actividad (lo que no tenía sentido, ya que no es como si ella se hubiese estado escondiendo y ya era muy tarde como para suponer que él no volvería y la descubriría en tan extraño comportamiento), pero en vez de reclamarle algo se quedó simplemente en silencio.

Terminada la cena, Naruto se dedicó a la lectura de sus pergaminos. Pero no hubo preguntas sobre lo leído esa noche.

Ya eran casi las doce cuando ambos se retiraron a acostarse.

.

.

.

Sin poder controlar su curiosidad (y suponiendo que tal vez él tenía la culpa por la incomodidad que mostraba su visitante) Naruto le preguntó a Konan el motivo por el que actuaba tan retraída después de que la encontró entrenando allí, sola, siendo tan tarde. La peliazul, mientras permanece mirando al techo de la tienda, le responde:

\- Lo siento si te preocupé, Naruto. No estoy molesta por nada que hayas hecho, tan sólo es… melancolía…

\- ¿Por qué cosa?

\- No tengo ganas de decírtelo…

\- Deberías hacerlo. Tal vez te haga sentir mejor.

\- Es que es algo tonto…

\- ¡Hey, nadie mejor que yo para entender de esos asuntos, dattebayo!

Sorprendida por la exclamación del rubio, la peliazul se gira a verlo. Lo nota cerca de ella, mientras le sonríe:

\- ¿Acaso tratas de animarme?

\- ¿Tan evidente soy?

\- Resulta claro que la sutileza no es lo tuyo, Naruto.

\- Vamos, Konan, cuéntame lo que te pasa…

\- (suspirando) Bien, si insistes. ¿Recuerdas lo que te conté acerca de Yahiko?

\- ¿Tu último novio, cierto?

Konan se sonroja ante los dichos del rubio, dichas así, sin anestesia:

\- Mírame, más de treinta y todavía soy capaz de sonrojarme si un tonto me sorprende con tales palabras.

\- Mejor eso que el rostro que tenías hace un rato.

\- (sonando decaída) Supongo que tienes razón. Como te decía… No se si te acuerdas de la pelea contra Pain, aquel camino con el que te enfrentaste al final…

\- (interrumpiendo) ¿Camino?

\- El nombre que recibía cada una de las manifestaciones corporales de Pain, esos que compartían sus ojos y uno de sus poderes únicos.

\- Ya, los tipos en batas con el rinnegan.

\- Si, esos. ¿Recuerdas el último que enfrentaste?

\- (ligeramente enojado, Naruto responde) El que atacó a Hinata…

\- Tu amiga, se me había olvidado ese detalle (Naruto la mira molesto, pero no dice nada). Como te decía, los caminos de Pain eran cuerpos de shinobis de la lluvia que Nagato reanimaba con sus poderes.

\- Entiendo.

\- Y el que te digo, el que manejaba el shinra tensei, fue el primero creado. Nagato lo formó con el cuerpo de Yahiko, nuestro amigo muerto.

\- Eso suena… macabro…

\- Si lo miras así… Bien, cuando Yahiko vivía teníamos por costumbre darnos unos momentos en el día para practicar luchando los tres, entre nosotros, a fin de siempre mantenernos en forma y pulir nuestras técnicas. Cuando murió Yahiko pasaron varios días sin volver a nuestra rutina, hasta que Nagato pudo completar su reanimación. Al principio no comprendí porqué lo hacía, pero luego de nuestra primera práctica con ese Yahiko reanimado pude entender que, imposibilitado de hacer otra cosa, aquél había sido un regalo de Nagato tanto para mi como para él mismo, como si pretendiera que nuestra rutina siguiera tal cual. Por el aprecio que le tenía a mi último compañero acepté su propósito y volvimos a nuestros entrenamientos cada vez que podíamos. Con el tiempo, ese títere se transformó en el rostro de Pain para todos los extraños, así como yo me volví su voz.

\- Comprendo todo eso, pero lo que hacías ahora y te deprimió tanto…

\- Un ataque de nostalgia. Tantos años practicando los mismos golpes, los que Nagato había visto por años realizar a Yahiko y que él hacía repetir a su títere día con día, hasta que me los aprendí de memoria. Siempre el mismo patrón, en los mismos lugares. Ahora, estando sola y sin la distracción del dolor de mis heridas no pude evitar acordarme y tratar de ver si los podía repetir sola, si los recordaba. Y ya viste el resto. Creo que… todavía puedo… como si ellos aún estuviesen aquí… conmigo…

La última frase había sido dicha por la peliazul a duras penas, con su voz quebrándose con cada palabra, hasta que finalmente el dolor fue más grande que su auto control y terminó llorando, en aquella cama compartida, por la pena que le causaba esta nueva soledad. Se sentía como cuando era una niña pequeña, huérfana y sola, como era antes de encontrar a sus ahora perdidos amigos.

Naruto, sin poder contener su propia tristeza al verla en ese estado, sólo atinó a abrazarla, mientras le prometía que mientras le necesitase estaría disponible para ella y trataba de consolarla con la idea de una nueva vida en la Hoja, cuando todo aquello terminase, y donde tal vez podría rehacer su vida. Pero Konan no escuchaba sus palabras, allí aferrada al pecho del rubio, incapaz de levantar la mirada por no querer que él viese su rostro en tan patético estado.

Y así, abrazados, estuvieron largos minutos, hasta que finalmente el llanto de la peliazul cedió ante su propio agotamiento, por lo que terminó por dormirse, apegada al joven jounin del cual no hizo ningún intento por separarse, como si aquél fuese su última tabla de salvación.

El último lugar luminoso en una vida plagada de sombras y muerte.

* * *

Naruto despertó temprano, con su brazo derecho puesto sobre la espalda de la peliazul. No estaban apretados o demasiado juntos, pero la pequeña distancia física que había entre ambos no era nada comparada con la distancia emocional que, como un abismo, marcaba una diferencia evidente entre los dos nuevos amigos.

Por un lado, todavía sorprendido por haber logrado dormir, ambos, en tan extraña posición, pudo percatarse que aquella otrora fuerte mujer no era, en el fondo, más que una frágil y delicada niña desesperada por un consuelo que él no era capaz de proporcionarle. Al escuchar sus palabras de la noche anterior, pudo notar que su situación no tenía parangón con nada que él mismo hubiese vivido.

A través de la tristeza de Konan, pudo hallarle un nuevo sentido y comprensión al reclamo de su rebelde amigo Uchiha, cuando hace ya años le había encarado que él, Naruto, sólo desde su primera infancia, no podía comprender lo que era el haber tenido todo y luego perderlo, conociendo así la verdadera soledad. Cuando oyó eso, la primera vez, minimizó el lamento de su amigo: era imposible que eso fuese peor que su propia situación, mejor haber tenido una familia y luego haberla perdido que nunca haber tenido a nadie y ser rechazado de todos.

Pero los sucesos de las últimas semanas le habían enseñado mucho.

Lo primero, que la soledad absoluta de su infancia nunca fue tal. Habían sido pocas pero fieles las personas que habían permanecido a su alrededor. Ciertamente no tan trascendentales como hubiesen sido un padre y una madre, pero aún así le habían dado ese poco de afecto que lo salvó de ser un completo desgraciado. Luego, con el tiempo, ese grupo había ido creciendo, hasta llegar ahora, casi a la adultez, a formar un núcleo de valiosos y numerosos amigos y compañeros, casi una familia. Pero ahora, con lo sucedido con aquellos que habían partido, comenzó a temer el quedarse nuevamente sólo, como no lo hacía desde que era un niño pequeño y vilipendiado.

Cuando murió Sandaime-ojii no fue capaz de asimilar en su totalidad lo que aquello representaba: el abuelo era ya bastante viejo, y aunque triste, su muerte era un suceso que, siendo ya un gennin, tenía asumido como posible. Dolió, si, pero no tanto como lo hizo la partida de su amigo, lejos de él.

Luego vinieron sus últimas tragedias: Jiraiya, su maestro y padrino, un poderoso y consumado guerrero, cuya muerte lo pilló por total sorpresa, ya que parecía querer trascender en vida a todos sus compañeros. De allí lo afectado que resultó por su deceso y su fuerte deseo de vengarlo (sentimiento que no había tenido en tal grado en caso de ojii-san y Orochimaru).

Y luego, Hinata. La joven, dulce e inocente Hinata-chan. ¿Acaso alguien podría llegar a pensar que su vida terminaría tan luego? Hiruzen-ojii se había ido cuando ya estaba en lo último de su vida, dejando un nombre, un legado y una gran familia; Ero-sennin tenía ya largos años y, aunque seguramente habría vivido muchos más, llevaba una vida peligrosa al extremo y ya había tenido la oportunidad de completar sus metas personales (en la medida en que podían ser completadas); se había ido antes de lo debido, pero seguramente con pocos o ningún arrepentimiento por el tiempo no usado.

Pero en el caso de Hinata… Su partida fue… injusta, simplemente injusta. Demasiadas cosas sin poder ya ser hechas; palabras que nunca serían dichas.

Y ahora veía a una quebrantada Konan, cuyos propios compañeros también habían partido antes de tiempo. Ella había perdido su familia no una sino dos veces. Trataba de ponerse en su lugar y comprendía lo que ella le había dicho la primera vez que conversaron respecto a no estar apegada a la vida; ¿quién querría aferrarse a una vida tan miserable? La muerte, suponía, sería un descanso para un alma tan atribulada.

Y Sasuke seguramente sentía la misma suma de sentimientos de la peliazul: el saber que la partida de los suyos fue muy pronto; que les quedaron a todos ellos muchísimas cosas por hacer; que él, injustamente, vivía cuando personas mejores habían muerto; que su propia vida era una carga con la que su hermano lo había dejado, en un acto de egoísmo extremo, y que la muerte había sido preferible a las incontables horas con todos esos pensamientos en su cabeza. Probablemente por todo eso se había aferrado a aquella venganza, para acallar una culpa que lo atormentaba pero que no era realmente suya.

Él, Naruto, ciertamente había perdido mucho, pero se le dio la oportunidad de recuperar algo de lo arrebatado al morir sus padres. Sasuke había perdido, y se había negado a reemplazar lo robado, sintiéndose indigno de ser feliz a costa del precio de la vida de todo su clan. Konan había perdido y vuelto a perder, y sus fuerzas, aparentemente, ya no le daban para levantarse y conseguir todo nuevamente, por una tercera vez.

Sintiéndose más inútil que nunca, el joven tan sólo se levantó de aquella cama para comenzar ese día, cuando ya sólo quedaban cuatro antes de la reunión de los kages gracias a la cual, suponía, podría reencontrarse con su amigo perdido.

Al menos lo sucedido con Konan la noche pasada tenía algo bueno: aquella nueva comprensión que, como una revelación, la mujer le había hecho alcanzar le ayudaría a encarar a su amigo extraviado cuando finalmente se encontraran. Los dos huérfanos del equipo siete de Konoha.

.

.

.

Mientras preparaba el desayuno pudo ver como Konan salía de la tienda que compartían, luciendo cansada. Al verla llegar a su lado Naruto le saludó con una sonrisa, mientras le indicaba que se apurara con su baño, ya que saldrían apenas terminaran la lección mañanera de fuinjutsu. Además, le anunció como gran novedad que finalmente se podría quitar la férula de su brazo, por lo que ya se encontraría en condiciones de que practicasen juntos.

La kunoichi agradeció las palabras del rubio y le dejó continuar con sus tareas, mientras ella se arreglaba. Por lo visto, el joven rubio había decidido que la mejor manera de ayudarla con su tristeza era animarla haciéndole sentir útil; Naruto era demasiado transparente con sus intenciones y atenciones, pero ella necesitaba que la mimasen un poco (nadie lo había hecho desde hace años) por lo que aprovecharía esta oportunidad, al menos hasta que el inevitable enfrentamiento con Madara los devolviese a la cruda realidad.

.

.

.

\- Supongo que tu brazo ya está bien, ¿cierto?

\- Dejame moverlo un poco, Naruto.

Konan se levantó del suelo y probó lanzar unos golpes con su recién liberado brazo izquierdo. Primero con sumo cuidado, luego con mayor confianza. Viendo que el dolor no existía, probó movimientos más precisos, como los que requería para mover su papel en el aire. Finalmente, unos cuantos golpes intercambiados con el rubio le convencieron que ya estaba repuesta y lista para pelear, en caso de ser necesario.

El siguiente tramo de su camino a la frontera del País del Hierro fue bastante largo. Eran apenas las once de la mañana cuando salieron, y necesitaban recorrer casi veinte kilómetros, lo que los llevaría al límite mismo del País del Viento. Allí, según Naruto, establecerían su base definitiva, desde donde vigilarían una zona de treinta kilómetros a la redonda, con cada clon y sensor que se les pudiese ocurrir (incluyendo unos prismáticos que había comprado en el primer pueblo en que estuvo, con los que esperaba poder vigilar a cualquier posible blanco o agresor a un par de kilómetros de distancia). Había, según había podido inquirir de sus clones exploradores, sólo un camino principal y tres secundarios, por lo que no deberían tener problemas para cubrirlos todos (aunque siempre existía la posibilidad que Sasuke, siendo un criminal buscado, tratara de colarse lejos de los caminos o atravesando las montañas, alejado de cualquier rastro de civilización, pero no podía pretender encontrarlo si ese fuera el caso).

Consultado por la peliazul acerca de qué harían si no encontraban a su blanco, Naruto le informó que permanecerían una semana rastreando el lugar y, en caso de no hallar nada, la llevaría a ella a Konoha para instalarla como refugiada en la aldea. Si es que las autoridades de la Hoja se negaban a concederle acogida (cosa bastante probable considerando sus antecedentes) probaría con Suna (Gaara le debía ya varios favores bien gordos) y, en caso de no poderse, optaría por el Monte Myoboku, pero bajo ningún caso la llevaría con él: ya se había salvado del enmascarado una vez, y no tentaría a la fortuna de nuevo.

Resignada -aunque esperando convencerlo en los días siguientes de permitirle acompañarlo en sus viajes-, Konan terminó esa plática, mientras lo seguía, ambos trotando en dirección a su próximo destino.

* * *

El lugar al que llegaron, a un kilómetro y medio al norte del camino principal, parecía ser uno de los últimos bosques mediterráneos existentes antes de que el clima se volviese tan frío que la variada vegetación se volviese más escasa y monótona. Eran ya las tres de la tarde, pero considerando la planificación que llevaba el rubio, eligieron como almuerzo unas galletas dulces y té frío, para luego, desembarazados de aquello, dejar a los clones de carga con la misión de levantar el campamento en medio de los arboles, ocultando la tienda entre los más altos allí existentes, y partiendo ambos a recorrer todos los alrededores

Establecieron un perímetro de cinco kilómetros a cada lado, con la kunoichi dejando figura de papel cada quinientos metros para transportarse rápidamente en caso de ser necesario. Otros clones, creados al efecto, llevarían con ellos más figuras de papel para formar un segundo perímetro de veinte kilómetros de radio, lo suficientemente grande para cubrir los cuatro caminos que pretendían vigilar, así como el espacio entre ellos.

Odie fue llamado para recibir nuevas instrucciones: debía concentrar su búsqueda en el camino principal, desde donde estaba el campamento hasta diez kilómetros a ambos lados de la frontera del Viento. Sin dejar de sorprenderse por la capacidad de los perros de rastreo, pudo ver como el can simplemente asentía con un ladrido y se marchaba a cumplir su nueva tarea, como si toda aquella compleja serie de instrucciones hubiese sido lo más natural del mundo.

Cuando finalmente terminaron de montar el perímetro ya se había hecho de noche, por lo que ambos volvieron al campamento para poder cenar. Pero Naruto, queriendo sorprender a su maestra, la sujetó a su cuerpo, mientras le contaba que había dejado el kunai sellado en el suelo junto a la tienda, a ocho kilómetros de donde se encontraban en ese preciso momento.

Comprendiendo la kunoichi lo que su alumno quería hacer, tan sólo le pidió ser cuidadoso, mientras se apretó con más fuerza al momento de verlo hacer los sellos requeridos. Al instante, ambos desaparecieron para aparecer de inmediato junto al kunai sellado. Mientras Naruto esperaba una felicitación, Konan sólo le dijo, adoptando un tono serio: _"al menos te salió a la primera, alumno"_ , para luego separarse de él y preparar su próxima comida de arroz y carne seca.

Ocuparon las horas que les quedaron después de comer en la lecciones de fuinjutsu (la correspondiente al almuerzo y a la cena) para después, en consideración al frío que hacía ya en aquel paraje, retirarse a la tienda a eso de las diez de la noche.

Al menos algo bueno tenía todo ese penetrante frio: la kunoichi, sintiendo los efectos del adverso clima, había adoptado una tenida más cubierta a su ligera y ya habitual vestimenta de dormir, añadiendo un par de calcetines al short y la camiseta usuales (así como una manta extra, como frazada, hecho del mismo papel de las sábanas). Como ninguno de los dos tenía sueño, pasaron tres largas horas sin hacer otra cosa más que conversar sobre sus vidas, sus amistades y haciendo planes para los próximos días.

La peliazul cayó rendida por el sueño antes que él. Naruto le observó mientras aquella, entre sueños, se le arrimaba al lado, probablemente buscando algo de calor extra en esa fría noche. No pudo evitar pensar en que nunca había conversado tanto y tan a gusto con un amigo, en toda su vida -y mucho menos con una mujer-. Al ver a Konan allí, acurrucada a su lado, durmiendo, no pudo evitar pensar en como habría sido la situación si aquella hermosa mujer fuese Hinata. Sonriendo con malicia, fue incapaz de imaginar aquello de otra manera que no fuese con la pobre muchacha tirada allí, agotada y desnuda, rendida ante sus libidinosas exigencias. Seguramente habría habido algunas palabras (aunque seguramente habrían sido más que nada gemidos y gritos de agonía), pero nada que pudiera llamarse una conversación propiamente tal.

Cuando finalmente pudo reaccionar, Naruto se recostó de espaldas, mirando al techo de la tienda, maldiciendo sus propios bajos instintos. Tanto pensar en su peliazul le recordó que, con todo lo ocurrido, ya era más de un día en que no la visitaba, ni a ella ni a la bola de pelos. Por lo que se dio unos minutos para despejar su cabeza de pensamiento impuros antes de correr -figurativamente hablando- al encuentro de su chica.

* * *

Cuando la mañana llegó, Konan se sorprendió al hallarse apoyada sobre el pecho de su rubio acompañante, quien todavía dormía profundamente. Por lo visto, el frío del lugar en el que se encontraba le había impulsado a buscar el contacto del joven shinobi y ahora, a apenas unos centímetros del rostro de su acompañante, pudo tomarse unos momentos para verle con tranquilidad.

Si bien no lo había notado al principio, esos días en su compañía le habían permitido apreciar esas varoniles facciones. Probablemente alguien con más "mundo" consideraría que su condición adolescente le quitaba mucho de su atractivo, al menos al ponerlo junto a hombres más maduros, pero ante los ojos de la peliazul esa juventud resultaba muy atrayente. Extrañada, apartó la mirada del durmiente ninja y se corrió a su propio extremo del lecho compartido, mientras trataba de explicarse el porqué el joven le provocaba esa atracción, cuando nunca antes había sufrido ese tipo de debilidades por el sexo opuesto.

Se giró a verlo con lentitud y sumo cuidado, ya que no quería ser descubierta en esa actitud. Lo observó con detenimiento por dos larguísimos minutos, hasta que finalmente pudo encontrar la respuesta que buscaba: era tan sólo ver a Naruto para evocar en su rostro a las únicas personas que realmente le habían importado en algún momento.

Podía ver en él la fuerza y determinación de Nagato, su propio espíritu y sentido de auto sacrificio, siempre listo a dar un paso atrás para permitir que otros destacasen, todo en aras de cumplir un objetivo mayor. Pero eso no era nada comparado con lo demás.

Porque en esos ojos y en esa sonrisa sentía a un Yahiko reencarnado, con el mismo espíritu alegre y la misma luz que hacía que, sin ser el más fuerte, todos a su alrededor se sintiesen atraídos a compartir sus sueños y metas. Allí, en un muchacho a pasos de convertirse en hombre, podía ver aquello que la enamoró de su hace ya mucho ausente amigo de infancia.

Y pudo comprender que tal vez aquél joven empeñoso y atolondrado tenía razón, y que si buscaba podría, algún día, encontrar esos ojos y esa luz en otra persona que fuese para ella. Porque no era ciega, y resultaba evidente que aquel muchacho estaba enamorado, perdidamente enamorado, de la misma manera que ella lo estuvo cuando era más joven, y no importaba lo que le había revelado respecto a que aquél era un amor imposible, no podía imaginarse un escenario en que Naruto fuese rechazado, sobre todo si, como él le había dicho, esos sentimientos eran compartidos y correspondidos.

Reconfortada con aquella pequeña y tonta esperanza, se decidió a levantarse, decidida a ayudarle en aquél día con su entrenamiento, ahora que ya no tenía el problema de su brazo roto.

.

.

.

El día encontró a la pareja de ninjas con los ánimos repuestos, con ambos decididos a dejar atrás sus preocupaciones y concentrarse en su entrenamiento.

Luego de la clase matinal de fuinjutsu y mientras el rubio remplazaba los clones de vigilancia perimetral (que ya eran casi cincuenta de ellos), Konan tuvo la brillante idea de crear un clon de papel del enmascarado, a fin de poder enseñarle a Naruto el taijutsu y los movimientos de su enemigo. Así, gracias a su pelea anterior y al haber exigido a Madara al máximo, el rubio pudo disfrutar de un duro enfrentamiento, el que con Konan reponiendo constantemente el chakra de la copia de origami pudo extenderse por casi dos horas. Al final, a pesar de la frustración causada por el no poder darle un golpe limpio al falso Tobi (ya que todos atravesaban su cuerpo en una imitación de su propia técnica de intangibilidad replicada por su maestra con tan sólo disgregar el papel sólido al contacto de los golpes del rubio, así como una muy bien conseguida copia del kamui gracias a la propia técnica de tele-transportación de la peliazul) se encontraba extasiado por la experiencia que le proporcionó su maestra, todo junto con una muy bien lograda copia del Izanagi con que había finalizado la pelea: terminando el entrenamiento, Naruto se había encabronado con la invencible copia y lo había finalmente atacado con un Odama Rasengan de dimensiones colosales que lo había terminado pulverizando; luego, cuando el rubio corría emocionado a celebrar su sufrida victoria tan sólo percibió como lo tocaban a sus espaldas, lo que lo hizo girar para ver como un reconstruido Tobi de papel lo golpeaba con una espada que se deformó al pegarle, simulando el ser enterrada en su cuerpo. Decepcionado, pudo ver a su maestra aproximarse a él, mientras le decía: _"te lo dije, alumno"_.

Bien, había aprendido su lección. Ojalá Kami le permitiera recordar el pequeño detalle de la técnica final del enmascarado cuando realmente contara.

Aprovechó el almuerzo para comentar con su maestra su experiencia con esa práctica, mientras le preguntaba si podía hacer aparecer a cualquier otro enemigo que se le ocurriera. Mientras terminaba de comer su pescado salado, Konan le señaló que aquello era posible, con una pequeña variante en el jutsu con que eran creadas las copias, y que podrían ver eso luego de terminada su lección obligatoria de fuinjutsu.

.

.

.

A pesar de que eran casi las tres de la tarde el frío del paraje resultaba todavía molesto, como si el sol de aquellas latitudes no lograra calentar lo suficiente el ambiente. Naruto suponía que con el aire siendo enfriado por las colinas heladas que se veían a la distancia, en dirección al País del Hierro, era imposible tener temperaturas más altas.

Le había tocado quedarse esperando, mientras su maestra generaba nuevo papel para la técnica que iban a usar, a fin de poder cumplir el deseo del rubio. Cuando finalmente la peliazul terminó abrió los ojos y le indicó a Naruto que se sentara frente a ella:

\- Alumno, ¿recuerdas cuando te enseñé que uno de los motivos de la existencia del fuinjutsu era permitir que aquellos que no contaban con la suficiente habilidad o preparación pudiesen realizar jutsus sumamente complejos?

\- Si, sensei.

\- Bien, ahora haremos algo de eso. Te permitiré usar mi sello personal para que seas tú quien cree el clon de origami, basándote en tus propios recuerdos.

\- Comprendo.

\- ¿Recuerdas la ubicación de mi sello y su forma, cierto?

\- (nervioso, responde) Si, sensei… ¿acaso tendré que tocarlo?

\- No será necesario. No creas que no me he percatado lo mucho que parece incomodarte tocarme en esa parte de mi cuerpo. Afortunadamente, para fines de uso de ese sello, todo mi cuerpo puede actuar como conductor de chakra para alimentarlo, por lo que bastará que toques mi mano.

\- Gracias.

\- De nada. Ahora quiero que entiendas lo que pasará: yo realizaré los primeros pasos del jutsu, activando el sello. Cuando te lo indique deberás pasar tu propio chakra a mi cuerpo, con el cual alimentaré las hojas que darán forma a tu creación…

\- (interrumpiendo) Pero usted…

\- Antes que lo preguntes siquiera: No, no puedo usar tu cuerpo para crear papel, el proceso es demasiado complejo y hay muchas variantes involucradas. Lo que podríamos hacer, si lo tuviéramos, es usar papel común y cargarlo con chakra, pero necesitarías unas dos mil hojas por lo menos.

\- Pero podríamos tratar de conseguirlo.

\- Creeme, antes de desarrollar mi sello de transmutación solía llevar muchas reservas de papel normal, almacenados en pergaminos, pero ese papel es incluso más difícil de conseguir que el que creo con mi cuerpo. Si está claro ese punto, lo siguiente será que te concentres en un sólo shinobi que hayas conocido bien, de tal manera que puedas transferir tu impresión de aquella persona con suficiente claridad para que la copia pueda actuar con suficiente independencia. La copia de origami no puede ser controlada como una marioneta, por lo que la impresión de tus recuerdos en ella debe ser lo más completa posible.

\- Entiendo, sensei.

\- Una última cosa, alumno: ya viste las limitaciones de las copias creadas con este jutsu, así que necesito que crees un oponente cuya habilidad sea principalmente taijutsu o armas, o cualquier cosa que pueda imitarse con sólo papel. Ahora, quiero que te tomes un momento para pensar.

El rubio comienza a pensar en sus opciones: cejotas, el maestro de cejotas, Ten Ten y sus armas, Neji y su puño suave (por lo visto el equipo Gai le servía completo), Kakashi-sensei, Yamato y sus jutsus de madera…

Cuando la peliazul le pregunta si está listo todavía no se decide, así que apresurado se decanta por Neji. Tomada la decisión, se concentra mientras le dice a su maestra que ya está listo para la realización del jutsu.

Konan comienza la operación. Naruto, que la observa, nota como el sello tatuado en su pecho brilla, aún bajo la ropa que la cubre; luego, los papeles necesarios se desprenden del cuerpo de la kunoichi y comienzan a agruparse a las espaldas del joven jounin. Terminado aquello, la kunoichi le acerca su mano izquierda, la que el rubio toma con fuerza, mientras comienza a transferir el chakra. La peliazul, viendo que la copia de papel comienza a tomar forma humana le indica a su alumno que siga haciéndolo así, sin des-concentrarse ni pensar en ninguna otra persona mientras el jutsu se completa.

Pero Naruto se ve invadido por un recuerdo inesperado, y no puede evitar que su mente se aparte de su objetivo inicial. Preocupado, y asumiendo que el jutsu ha debido fallar producto de su desvarío, suelta la mano de Konan, pero justo antes de disculparse por su equivocación oye a su maestra decirle: _"bien hecho, aunque no pensé que optarías por una kunoichi como rival. Supongo que debe ser bastante fuerte como para que quieras enfrentarte con ella_ ".

Naruto se gira con lentitud hasta que logra ver su creación, sin creer lo que acaba de hacer: a un par de metros, se pie y luciendo una tenue sonrisa, se encuentra una copia de Hyuga Hinata, tal como acostumbraba verse cuando vivía, con su chaqueta, su pantalón holgado y su largo cabello azulado. Incluso esos ojos blancos, vacíos, propios de las copias de origami y que los hacían lucir tan irreales (como en el caso de Tobi) en ella se vuelven vívidos, por su gran parecido con los de la original.

Naruto se levanta frente a la copia, dándole la espalda a Konan. Ella, quien supone que su alumno ya está listo para empezar su pelea de práctica contra ese nuevo oponente, toma un poco de distancia para luego ordenarle a la copia que ataque al rubio. Hinata se coloca en posición y con gran rapidez elimina la escasa distancia que lo separa de su blanco, al que golpea en múltiples ocasiones. Konan cuenta veinte golpes en unos pocos segundos, todos ellos de puño, los que impactan limpiamente y sin la menor oposición del joven, quien sólo permanece de pie recibiendo los ataques. Al notarlo, la kunoichi ordena a la copia detenerse y mantener su distancia, mientras se acerca a su discípulo para regañarlo por estar distraído en medio de un entrenamiento de tal nivel de peligrosidad.

Pero al colocarse al lado de Naruto y ver su rostro se percata que no es distracción lo que le ha impedido defenderse del veloz ataque: el rubio parece en shock, y de sus ojos caen lágrimas.

La maestra decide tocarle el brazo izquierdo para ver si reacciona, pero el rubio sólo le grita:

\- ¡SENSEI, HAGA QUE SE VAYA!

\- Naruto…

\- ¿NO ME OYÓ ACASO? ¡POR FAVOR, SE LO SUPLICO, HAGA QUE DESAPAREZCA!

\- No entiendo tu rea…

\- ¡NO PUEDO VERLA, NO AQUÍ, ASÍ NO!

El rubio cae al suelo, de rodillas, dando rienda suelta a sus emociones, mezcla de pena y rabia. Konan ve impactada como el joven sólo atina a darse de golpes contra su frente, con los puños cerrados, mientras se encoje cada vez más sobre si mismo. Asustada, la maestra decide terminar el jutsu, desintegrando el cuerpo de la copia.

Pero Naruto no parece oír cuando su maestra le indica que esa copia ya no existe.

Con sumo cuidado, la kunoichi se arrodilla para quedar a la altura del rubio, para luego abrazarlo. Lo nota temblar, mientras solloza. Permanecen ambos así, en esa posición, por casi dos minutos, hasta que el joven finalmente se tranquiliza.

Naruto se disculpa con su sensei, señalándole que no se encuentra en condiciones de seguir entrenando por ese día, mientras se levanta y trata de alejarse de su acompañante. Konan se pone de pie y trata de detenerlo, llamándolo, pero el rubio la ignora.

O al menos eso trata, hasta que nota que de un duro golpe es derribado y puesto contra el suelo, con la mirada al cielo. La peliazul se encuentra encima de él, y le dice:

\- No comprendo lo que acaba de pasar, pero no pienso dejar que te vayas así como si nada, alumno.

\- (molesto por la insistencia de la mujer, Naruto trata de zafarse) ¡Exijo que me deje ir, sensei!

\- No, te quedarás aquí y me explicaras que ha sido todo eso.

\- Son asuntos personales que no le incumben.

\- Me incumben desde el momento en que interrumpen nuestro entrenamiento.

Naruto trata de soltarse a la fuerza, pero Konan le sujeta con un par de brazos extras creados con papel. Cuando el rubio trata de recurrir a su senjutsu, nota que en su estado alterado es incapaz de reunir la energía natural que necesita. Como última medida, trata de conjurar el jutsu del dios del trueno, para que lo lleve hasta el campamento, donde ahora está guardado el kunai sellado, pero la peliazul bloquea sus manos con papel, impidiéndole completar el sello necesario. Cansada y viendo la insistencia del joven, Konan le dice:

\- Escuchame bien, Naruto: si no te quedas quieto para que podamos conversar sobre lo ocurrido no tendré otra opción más que romperte los brazos y las piernas…

\- No serías capaz, Konan…

\- (interrumpiendo) Claro que lo haría. Eres demasiado valioso y si lo que ha pasado recién vuelve a ocurrir en medio de un combate morirías indefectiblemente. Si esa es la alternativa, prefiero enviarte por un par de meses al hospital, tal vez así tengas tiempo de sobra para pensar y solucionar ese problema, sea cual sea.

\- ¿Acaso piensas que te lo permitiré?

\- ¿Acaso crees que te estoy pidiendo permiso?

Naruto ve la decisión en los ojos de la mujer: no piensa retroceder de su amenaza. Ante la perspectiva de una pelea que no desea, el rubio elige tranquilizarse y opta por decirle toda la verdad a su maestra.

.

.

.

La conversación es incómoda, y a ratos perturbadora: si ha entendido bien, la muchacha muerta durante la pelea en Konoha entre Naruto y Pain, una Hyuga a quien ella sólo conocía de nombre, resultó ser la misma que se apareció como resultado del jutsu de copia de origami. Pero lo peor era lo demás, la parte que no podía siquiera llegar a suponer. Mientras procesaba lo confesado por el rubio le solicitó que le trajera el pergamino Uzumaki para revisar aquella parte del sello que creó esa copia incorpórea.

Por lo visto las conclusiones de su discípulo eran las correctas (lo que pudo comprobar luego de revisar el sello escrito en el cuerpo de Naruto): el creador del sello había vinculado al mismo un sello de captura de espíritu (similar a su propio jutsu de resurrección de origami, pero de un nivel incluso mayor). Pero Yondaime Hokage había sido en extremo cuidadoso, y había limitado la captura a una porción menor de su propio chakra, el que consigo llevó una parte de su personalidad y recuerdos.

Pero la copia hecha de la muchacha muerta había sido mucho mayor: sin que el proceso de sellado fuese controlado por un tercero, el sello había tomado mucho del chakra de la muchacha, permitiendo una copia mucho más completa, aunque igual de perecedera que cualquier otra. Por lo leído en el propio manual de fuinjutsu, bastaba con bloquear el sello, sin necesidad de borrarlo (y así alterar el propio sello de cinco elementos que contenía al Kyubi) para eliminar ese chakra extraño. Aquello quitaría ese estrés extra en el sistema de chakra de Naruto y le evitaría esas visiones de la joven muerta, que ahora sólo subsistía como un recuerdo en la cabeza del rubio.

Pero Naruto estaba aferrado a ese recuerdo como si fuese un ser real, y ante la sugerencia que le hizo Konan de poder eliminarla simplemente se negó a recurrir a esa alternativa. Ante la advertencia respecto a lo peligros que podía acarrearle esa presencia en su cabeza (no podía evitar señalarle que el propósito original del jutsu era que la personalidad copiada reemplazara al original, y sin saber cuanto del chakra de la muchacha se había almacenado dentro de su cuerpo era perfectamente posible que ella tratase de capturar su cuerpo desde adentro), Naruto se vió en la necesidad de contarle los detalles más íntimos de su relación con ella.

Konan no pudo evitar sentir pena por el joven mientras le escuchaba relatarle sus encuentros, las palabras intercambiadas, lo feliz que le hacía el saber que ella estaba allí, a la mano. Ahora tenía sentido aquellas palabras sobre que su amor era un imposible, con la joven muerta y Naruto alimentando sus sentimientos gracias a un simple recuerdo. Pero no podía culparlo por ser débil, no cuando ella compartía su misma debilidad, cuando ella vivió junto a una simple imitación durante largos años, incapaz de dejar atrás sus propios sentimientos:

\- Naruto, no puedo estar completamente de acuerdo con la actitud que has tomado en todo este asunto con tu amiga muerta.

\- Lo comprendo, sensei.

\- Sin embargo, entiendo lo mucho que puedes necesitar de ese apoyo, considerando la forma en que ocurrieron las cosas.

\- ¿No está molesta por mi apego hacia un simple recuerdo?

\- Molesta no es la palabra. Tan sólo estoy preocupada por lo que representa para ti y el peligro que puede llegar a ser. Resulta claro que la idealizas, y eso puede ponerte en una situación en extremo vulnerable ante algo que, en el momento menos pensado, puede llegar a dañarte.

\- No necesita preocuparse, sensei. Hinata-chan jamás trataría de dañarme.

\- Veo que el amor te pegó bien duro, alumno.

\- (sonrojado) Supongo, aunque nunca esperé que fuese así…

\- Creo que si esa muchacha fue capaz de encarar a Pain es porque realmente te estimaba, eso me da algo de tranquilidad con todo esto. Espero tan sólo que cuando ella desaparezca no te afecte demasiado.

\- No se preocupe, sensei, es algo que me repito a cada momento. No haré nada para que se aleje definitivamente, pero pretendo estar listo para cuando su partida sea inevitable.

\- Bien, dejaremos la práctica de combate hasta aquí.

\- Pero aún es temprano, sensei.

\- Lo sé. Pero será mejor aprovechar este asunto. Vamos a estudiar tu sello y te explicaré como funciona cada una de sus partes. Además quiero que aprendas una forma de expulsar chakras extraños del mismo.

\- Ya le dije que no pretendo sacar a Hinata-chan.

\- Te entendí claramente, pero el accidente que la dejó a ella dentro de ti podría repetirse en el futuro, y quiero que cuentes con un método para prevenirlo o repararlo. El fuinjutsu que estudiaremos será de mucho mayor nivel que cualquier otra cosa que hayas hecho, por lo que requiero tu completa atención. Calculo que estaremos hasta la noche en eso, y sólo haremos un pequeño descanso a media lección para tomar algo. ¿Quedó claro, alumno?

\- ¡Hai, sensei!

.

.

.

Cuando llegó la noche de aquel tortuoso día, Naruto pudo observar como el clima parecía querer cambiar. El cielo comenzaba a cubrirse de nubes, las que se movían raudas en dirección sur, dejando entrever unas pocas estrellas entre ellas. Probablemente llovería.

Decidió, antes de acostarse, reemplazar la mitad de sus clones a fin de que mantuviesen el rastreo por toda la noche: con el kunai sellado clavado al suelo fuera de la tienda, podrían los clones tele-transportarse si es que surgía alguna novedad de la que el original debiera enterase.

Cuando entró a la tienda, pudo notar como Konan se quitaba la ropa para ocupar su lugar en el lecho compartido. Se quedó viéndola unos instantes, mientras recordaba las advertencias que le había hecho sobre su apego hacia la Hinata que habitaba dentro de su mente.

Al llegar su turno de acostarse, se recostó allí, al lado de su maestra peliazul. Unos instantes fueron suficientes para tomar su decisión.

Aquella noche, por primera vez desde que la descubrió en su búsqueda del nueve colas, Naruto decidió quedarse allí, descansando, negándose a visitar a su enamorada. Necesitaba poner algo de distancia entre ambos antes de que fuese demasiado tarde.

Tan sólo esperaba no llegar a arrepentirse de aquello.

* * *

Aquella mañana, al igual que la anterior, Konan amaneció recostada sobre el pecho de Naruto, sólo que con una pequeña diferencia: al abrir los ojos y ver a su almohada, pudo notar como el rubio la observaba, inmóvil, con ojos de curiosidad. Por lo visto no le incomodó el gesto de la mujer, ya que el joven simplemente cerró los ojos y siguió durmiendo, sin hacer ningún intento por apartarla de su lado. Por lo que, asumiendo que todo estaba bien, ella había decidido permanecer en esa agradable postura, sintiendo la relajante respiración del rubio en su oído.

Naruto no había querido apartarla al notarla por no parecer grosero o no darle la impresión de que su cercanía le desagradaba (actitud que la mayoría de las personas adoptaban con él, principalmente mientras era un niño, y que odiaba profundamente), pero en ese preciso momento le preocupaba que su actitud fuese confundida con desinterés o, lo que era peor, con demasiado interés.

Y es que luego de pensar en lo ocurrido con Hinata y con Sakura era capaz de verse a si mismo como objeto del interés romántico de cualquier mujer. Pero, rayos, esa de ahí era nada más que Konan, una mujer de mundo, que le doblaba en edad y su más nueva maestra. Personalmente habría preferido que ella lo tratara con cierto nivel de aversión, lo que ciertamente habría facilitado el mantener una distancia apropiada, tanto física como emocional, pero los sucesos de las últimas noches estaban haciendo añicos esa posible distancia, y ante la perspectiva de una mayor cercanía con la belleza que dormía sobre su pecho el miedo superaba con creces al interés.

Afortunadamente fue la mujer la que causó la separación de ambos, cuando con unos muy cordiales buenos días le indicó que tenía una idea especial para el entrenamiento de ese día, tras lo cual la kunoichi se levantó y salió así como estaba, con su ropa de dormir, para poder hacer su lavado matinal. Curioso, le siguió para recordarle que la corriente que corría cerca era demasiado fría como para un baño matinal (como había podido descubrir por si mismo el día de ayer). No sabía como se las había arreglado antes la peliazul, pero no era recomendable que repitiera la experiencia por dos días seguidos.

No tuvo que llegar muy lejos para encontrar a su acompañante: al salir de la tienda sólo notó que había montado con su papel una especie de tina enorme, calentada por las llamas de la fogata cercana a la tienda donde dormían, mientras un par de clones de sombras de Naruto corrían de un lado para otro cargando agua con la cual llenarla. La improvisada bañera estaba ya casi a la mitad y, de alguna forma que desconocía, el fuego bajo ella, sin lograr quemar el papel cargado de chakra, estaba calentando toda esa agua. En eso, pudo notar como Konan aparecía con unos leños extras, los que puso para alimentar la llama. Allí, notando al rubio, le explicó que se le había ocurrido que podrían compartir un baño caliente, considerando que la temperatura era muy baja para su rutina normal de aseo.

Naruto aceptó el ofrecimiento encantado, pero insistió en que lo hiciesen vistiendo su ropa interior, a lo que Konan accedió (mientras le cuestionaba su exigencia, alegando que estaba acostumbrada a esos baños desnuda cuando era más joven, con sus compañeros Yahiko y Nagato).

Mientras disfrutaban el agua caliente (con los clones preocupándose de que la temperatura fuese adecuada ya sea controlando las llamas o añadiendo más agua a la tina), la peliazul le explicó su idea para el entrenamiento de ese día, el que sería un verdadero reto: recolectaría el chakra del rubio con un sello especial a fin de poder crear una copia perfecta suya con su jutsu de resurrección de origami. Calculaba que con unas tres horas de preparación podría proporcionarle unos quince minutos de pelea a plena capacidad. Emocionado, Naruto agradeció tan excelente plan, esperando poder ver tan espectacular jutsu en ejecución.

Sintiéndose mejor que nunca, la peliazul abandonó la tina para preparar el desayuno de ambos, sin notar como los colores de Naruto se le subían al rostro al notar aquel que tanto la camiseta como el short que usaba la kunoichi se habían transparentado con el agua, apegándose a su cuerpo. Al menos el espectáculo fue corto, ya que Konan disgregó su cuerpo en múltiples hojas, las que al re-ensamblarse mostraron no sólo su cuerpo ya seco sino que el resto de su atuendo habitual de esos días. Curioso, Naruto le preguntó su así era como se secaba habitualmente, lo que la peliazul aseveró ser así, aunque le indicó que la primera vez que le vio bañándose no había podido hacerlo por encontrarse con la férula en su brazo dañado.

.

.

.

La vista de su copia de origami era simplemente impresionante.

Lo único parecido había sido aquel funesto clon elemental que casi lo mata cuando reventó. Pero esta cosa era como mil veces mejor.

Mientras Konan reunía el chakra necesario para completar el sello que requería el jutsu, se distrajo preguntándole por como había sido cuando le había pedido a Ero-sennin y a sus compañeros que hiciesen lo mismo que lo tenía haciendo en ese momento. La kunoichi le comentó que no había tenido mayor problema con Yahiko o Nagato, pero Jiraiya-sensei la había acosado con preguntas sobre como pretendía utilizar esa extraña cosa. El rubio le replicó: _"ahora que recuerdo, se supone que en esa época no tenías ese sello en tu piel con el que creas papel. ¿Cómo pretendía utilizar entonces el sello, sensei?"_ ; Konan no pudo evitar sonreír mientras le respondía: _"pequeños títeres de papel. Ya sabes, del tamaño de pequeños muñecos. De ese tamaño no podrían utilizar taijutsu o cargar armas, pero suponía que aquello no importaba mientras pudieran usar sus ninjutsus. Como si fuesen shikigamis"_.

Eso habría sido un espectáculo genial: Konan con tres pequeños shikigamis de papel revoloteando alrededor suyo, y que al primer descuido te lanzaran un rasengan o un dragón de agua.

Cuando finalmente se completó la copia, la mujer le advirtió al rubio, que esperaba con sus armas -wakizashi y kunai sellado- en sus manos, que tuviese cuidado con él: aquél Naruto actuaría como él lo haría, pero no lo imitaría, sino que demostraría inventiva e iniciativa. Apenas notó que el rubio original estaba listo, la peliazul se dirigió a la copia, diciéndole: _"Naruto, debes vencer a tu original, pero te prohíbo matarlo o mutilarlo. ¡Ahora ataca!"_.

El primer movimiento de la copia fue recurrir al jutsu del dios del trueno para posicionarse justo al frente del original y derribarlo con un potente rasengan a quemarropa. Naruto, levantándose de inmediato, no pudo evitar gritarle a su oponente: _"Rayos, y yo que quería ser el primero en hacer eso. ¡Ahora verás, dattebayo!"_.

.

.

.

Cuando finalmente el chakra de la copia de origami se hubo agotado y cayó destruido luego de un poderoso corte de chakra que el rubio hizo con su wakizashi, la peliazul decidió no darle ningún momento de descanso, arremetiendo contra su alumno con todo su poder y haciendo uso de sus poderosos jutsus de papel.

A pesar de estar agotado Naruto se encontraba a gusto con esa compañera y rival. Los poderosos ataques resonaban en los alrededores y Konan, aún conteniendo sus golpes, resultaba ser el oponente más difícil al que jamás se hubiese enfrentado en combate uno a uno: aquella kunoichi era realmente inteligente, habiendo logrado aprender sus patrones de pelea en tan sólo unos días de verlo entrenar.

Pero toda su diversión se esfumó en un instante.

Konan pudo notar cuando el rubio se detuvo en seco, interrumpiendo un golpe con su espada. Antes de que ella le pudiera consultar lo que le había pasado, Naruto le dijo:

\- Hay un equipo de ninjas de Konoha en los alrededores. Parece que me buscan. Uno de mis clones detectó su avanzada y se dispersó para hacerme llegar la información…

\- ¿Acaso te descubrieron?

\- No lo creo. Su avanzada era una kunoichi de los Inuzuka con sus perros, acompañada de un chunnin llamado Rock Lee. Afortunadamente los kage bunshin no tienen olor, por lo que los ninken no pudieron detectarlo.

\- ¿Donde se supone que se encuentran?

\- Viajan por el camino principal rumbo a la frontera en dirección al País del Hierro; mi clon los detectó cuando ingresaban en nuestro perímetro de búsqueda.

\- Al menos eso significa que nuestro perímetro y sus vigías funcionan.

\- Aunque no es como si se estuviesen ocultando.

\- ¿Cómo sabes que te buscan a tí y no a otra persona, Naruto?

\- Los perros llevan una de mis camisetas, supongo que la recuperaron desde los restos de mi departamento.

\- ¿Una camiseta tuya?

\- Unas naranja, creo que soy el único que las usa en todo Konoha.

\- Tenemos que verificar sus intenciones y la dirección que llevan, tal vez podamos simplemente dejarlos pasar, Naruto.

\- Bien, necesito que me dejes concentrarme, entraré en modo senjutsu para poder ver si logro identificalos.

\- ¿Y a qué distancia se supone que están ahora?

\- Unos quince kilómetros, y si se mantienen por el camino principal deberíamos permanecer fuera del alcance de cualquier sensor que lleven con ellos.

El rubio se sienta en el suelo, concentrándose en recolectar energía natural para poder alcanzar el modo sabio. Una ve lo consigue, trata de expandir lo más posible su rango de percepción. Con un notorio esfuerzo logra su cometido.

Mientras permanece aún con sus ojos cerrados y transformados, le informa a la peliazul, que espera a su lado:

\- Son dos equipos, separados por no más de ochocientos metros uno del otro. En el primero hay once firmas de chakra, reconozco a la mayoría de ellos.

\- ¿Representan alguna amenaza?

\- Sólo si nos encuentran, pero dudo que cualquiera de ellos pretenda matarme. Si me buscan, es muy probable que su propósito sea tan sólo capturarme.

\- Pero resulta claro que en mi caso no será así, ¿verdad?

\- Supongo.

\- ¿Crees que podamos negociar con ellos, convencerlos que te dejen continuar? Podría entregarme, tal vez el llevar a un miembro de Akatsuki como presa pueda hacerlos desistir de ti.

\- Lo dudo. Además no pienso entregarte si eso significa que termines muerta o en la cárcel.

\- Gracias, pero debes tener presente que son muchas cosas malas las que he hecho en estos años.

\- Tal vez, pero ahora eres mi amiga y mi maestra, así que esas alternativas no están en discusión.

\- Esta bien Naruto, ¿y el segundo equipo?

\- Doce firmas de chakra, ninguna que conozca. Pareciera que persiguen al primer equipo, pero no hacen nada por alcanzarlos, sólo mantienen su distancia.

\- Deben ser la alternativa.

\- ¿Alternativa?

\- Si, un grupo secundario dispuesto para el caso de que el primer equipo sea derrotado o traicione la misión. De allí que el segundo grupo sea más numeroso, por si necesitan neutralizar al primero.

\- ¿Me estás diciendo que los perseguidores podrían llegar a matar a mis amigos si no cumplen con su misión?

\- Eso es exactamente lo que te digo.

\- ¿Qué podemos hacer, sensei?

\- Puedo tele-transportar mis ojos, observar ambos grupos más de cerca. Tal vez buscar una posición favorable cuando se detengan y que tú puedas verlos con tus binoculares. Debemos ser conscientes que tal vez necesitemos alguna estrategia para detenerlos u obligarlos a irse a otro lugar, sobre todo si crees que tu amigo también deberá pasar por aquí. Si pretendes capturar al Uchiha, no te puedes permitir a todos esos ninjas andando por los alrededores.

\- Esta bien, opino que lo mejor es que haga desaparecer los clones que se encuentren en los alrededores de su posible ruta, no sea que se encuentren por accidente con alguno de ellos. Luego los seguiremos juntos; podemos permanecer a unos cinco kilómetros mientras los rastreo con mi senjutsu. Cuando se detengan nos aproximaremos con cautela para tratar de reunir información de ellos y decidir como proceder.

\- Me parece un plan adecuado, Naruto.

Mientras des-invoca a sus clones cercanos a la ruta principal, el rubio ve como la peliazul se dirige al campamento a por los binoculares, llevando con ella el kunai sellado.

Al regresar la mujer, él nota que trae con ella sus abrigos largos, a fin de usarlos en su misión de seguimiento. Consultada, Konan le informa que dejó el kunai en medio de su campamento, de tal manera que tengan ese punto de retirada por si se ven en la necesidad de huir rápidamente. Además, aprovecha de avisarle que ha usado su papel para camuflar el lugar, en el que ahora sus cosas resultan irreconocibles a simple vista.

Con todas las precauciones tomadas, y esperando no verse en la necesidad de pelear contra sus amigos y compañeros de aldea, Naruto parte en su búsqueda, seguido de cerca por Konan, la criminal Akatsuki.


	17. Chapter 17

El seguimiento al grupo de Konoha había ido sin ningún problema, y finalmente, luego de hora y media de avanzar, se habían detenido a menos de cinco kilómetros de donde Naruto y Konan tenían montado su propio campamento:

 _Sakura había escogido un claro, algo apartado del camino principal, desde donde podrían tanto mantener vigilados a quienes transitaran por el mismo así como mandar partidas de exploración a los alrededores._

 _Aunque no habían tenido novedades en los primeros días que de su búsqueda, finalmente ayer habían encontrado un rastro que podían seguir: en un pequeño poblado, ubicado muchos kilómetros al este de su posición actual, habían recibido noticias de la presencia de un rubio, aparentemente shinobi, que había estado haciendo preguntas respecto a la existencia de algún armero o tienda de armas. La descripción del joven había coincidido casi con exactitud con su perdido compañero de equipo (salvo por la vestimenta y por el hecho de que un par de personas les señalaron que aparentemente viajaba acompañado por una mujer joven -pero cuya descripción no coincidía con ninguna persona que conociera-). Pero el rastro de olor, seguido por los ninken de Hana, los habían llevado a los restos de un campamento ya abandonado, y desde ese punto los perros fueron incapaces de continuar siguiéndolo, ya que la huella se disgregaba en múltiples direcciones, lo que no tenía ningún sentido. A menos que el rubio supiese que lo seguían y hubiese tratado de despistarlos._

 _Había analizado esa posibilidad con el resto de su grupo, pero lo descartaron de inmediato: entre los perros de Hana y el byakugan de Haruto era imposible que el rubio se acercase lo suficiente para verlos sin que ellos mismo lo descubriesen. Por lo cual, desoyendo los consejos de Kakashi y Yamato, la pelirosa decidió seguir con el itinerario que había diseñado y continuar el rastreo hasta llegar al límite oriental del País del Viento._

 _Su idea original había sido el continuar hasta la frontera misma, la que suponía podrían alcanzar antes de las cinco de la tarde, pero Hana la había convencido de parar para dar descanso a sus ninken y, de paso, levantar un campamento. Por lo visto, el clima comenzaba a malograrse rápidamente y existía el riesgo que los sorprendiese una tormenta de nieve en el camino._

 _La única preocupación de Sakura ahora era ese equipo de apoyo que los seguía, el que suponía (por la información que le había dado Haruto hace un par de días, cuando le informó de ellos) se componía de anbu y anbu raíz. A pesar de confiar en Sai, aquellos sombríos ninjas no dejaban de darle mala espina, pero sabía que no podía hacer nada contra los mismos mientras no le estorbasen en el cumplimiento de su propia misión._

.

.

.

El regreso al campamento había sido silencioso. Por lo visto, los grupos de Konoha permanecerían en las cercanías, buscando por todos los alrededores.

Entre Naruto y Konan habían aprovechado de levantar señuelos con su olor por todos los alrededores, a fin de engañar a los ninken que acompañaban al grupo de captura. El rubio habría preferido tratar de pasar desapercibido, pero la peliazul le recordó que el día anterior habían estado moviéndose por todos los alrededores de ese territorio, por lo que era virtualmente imposible que, si sus perseguidores se decidían a revisar con un mínimo de cuidado el área circundante a su propio campamento, no encontraran su rastro. Y simplemente partir de allí, a fin de perderlos, no era una opción (no con la reunión de los kages a menos de un par de días de ocurrir).

Pero todavía tenían una posibilidad: la lluvia que se aproximaba parecía que sería, en realidad, una fuerte y copiosa tormenta de nieve, con lo cual cualquier rastro que pudiesen haber dejado Naruto o Konan en los alrededores simplemente desaparecería.

Por lo cual, el rubio simplemente le pidió a Kami que se le diese el milagro y que la nieve cayera en cantidad suficiente.

* * *

Parecía ser que la divinidad malentendió los ruegos del joven jounin, por que a eso de las una de la tarde comenzó a caer la lluvia; primero con suavidad, y luego con fuerza.

Esperando que sus amigos de Konoha fuesen lo bastante precavidos como para dejar su búsqueda para después de la tormenta que se les venía encima, Naruto le sugirió a su compañera el refugiarse temprano dentro de la tienda; en vista que no podrían entrenar con ese clima, podían simplemente descansar y armar un plan por si necesitaban hacer que los grupos de la Hoja se fuesen a la fuerza de aquél paraje.

Konan, en vista de que la tormenta parecía venirse bastante grande, construyó un refugio reforzado de papel, con forma de domo, sostenido a los enormes arboles que flanqueaban su tienda, con espacio suficiente para abarcar dentro de él tanto la tienda como la fogata, la que decidieron mantener encendida lo más posible.

Así, mientras Naruto ponía a trabajar a sus clones tiempo extra recolectando y acarreando combustible para alimentar el fuego, Konan pudo dedicarse a cocinar el almuerzo de ambos.

.

.

.

La comida, más abundante de lo habitual, fue acompañada de un tazón de ramen instantáneo para el rubio. Intrigado, Naruto le preguntó a su cocinera por el motivo de aquel insólito añadido, a lo que ella respondió que de sus anteriores conversaciones le había resultado evidente lo mucho que le gustaba esa "comida", y pensó en animarlo un poco con aquello, considerando que probablemente necesitaría de toda su entereza si es que tenía que enfrentarse con sus perseguidores, por lo que no veía problema en sacrificar uno de los dos potes que habían comprado para lograr tal propósito.

Agradeciendo el gesto, el joven comió con ganas aquél preparado, pero se detuvo a la mitad del tazón, ofreciéndole el resto a su acompañante, diciéndole: _"tú también deberías comer de él, también necesitas estar animada para mañana"_. Konan, viéndolo con sus ojos muy abiertos por la sorpresa (intuía la renuncia que representaba para el joven hacer ese ofrecimiento), aceptó el gesto con una sonrisa, comiendo con más empeño que apetito aquel salado y excesivamente sazonado preparado.

Mientras tomaban té junto al fuego, Naruto comenzó a sentir como sus clones de sombras comenzaban a desaparecer, a medida que la tormenta avanzaba hacia ellos. Por lo que pudo notar, el frio y el fuerte viento eran demasiado para los kage bunshin, que ya llevaban varias horas de creados (con la consiguiente pérdida de chakra que los debilitaba). Uno de los últimos desaparecidos le había mostrado con sus recuerdos como el beagle rastreador se había ocultado en la hendidura de un árbol que apenas lo cobijaba, a fin de poder aguantar allí la tormenta. Preocupado, decidió hacer desaparecer al can y enviarlo de vuelta a Konoha, consciente que durante todo ese día la búsqueda de Sasuke tendría que parar; por lo mismo, decidió hacer desaparecer a todos los clones de sombras restantes.

Eran ya las tres de la tarde y la lluvia ya caía copiosa. El rubio esperaba que sus amigos tuviesen el cuidado de haber levantado un refugio sólido donde guarecerse (cosa más que probable con la presencia de Yamato-taicho entre ellos).

.

.

.

La lluvia había cesado, y con ella el ruido del incesante golpeteo de las gotas contra el domo de papel con que los dos shinobis se protegían de la inclemencia de los elementos.

Konan salió a mirar más allá de las paredes de su creación, viendo como la nieve comenzaba a caer con suavidad, escabulléndose entre los árboles, mecida por el viento que a ratos se levantaba. Pero por engañoso y hermoso que fuese ese espectáculo nevado, ella tenía claro que al llegar la noche la tormenta anunciada se desataría con toda su fuerza. Tan sólo esperaba que no durara más allá de esa única noche.

Eran apenas las cinco, y la pareja se había quedado sin cosas para hacer, más que dedicarse a la lectura y a verse el uno a la otra. Allí, solos, escondidos de todo el mundo.

.

.

.

El sol ya había desaparecido, según pudo comprobar el rubio al salir a observar el paisaje. Apenas eran las siete, pero las nubes estaban tan oscuras que se habían llevado toda luz que pudiese quedar a esas alturas del día. La nieve caía, todavía tenue, pero el viento se había vuelto más persistente, estremeciendo las copas de los altos árboles que los rodeaban, trayendo un frio que no se había sentido hasta ese momento.

Sintiendo que sus manos se congelaban, a pesar de los guantes que llevaba, Naruto regresó rápidamente hacia la tienda, preocupándose tan sólo de alimentar en el camino el fuego que amenazaba menguar, mientras ponía la tetera para poder compartir una taza caliente con la kunoichi. Mientras se encargaba de aquello, pudo notar como Konan modificaba el domo que los cubría, extendiéndolo hasta el suelo y dejando unas ventilas a los lados, en la parte más alta del mismo. Cuando el joven le preguntó porqué lo hacía, la kunoichi, sonriéndole, le dijo: _"¿no querrás que nos ahoguemos con el humo de nuestra fogata, verdad?"_.

Cuando llevaba el té adentro de la tienda pudo ver como Konan extraía unas galletas dulces del pergamino en que estaban almacenadas. Por lo visto, aquello sería toda la cena de ese día (lo que tenía bastante sentido, considerando que la actividad física de ambos había sido mínima durante la tarde).

Pero esa ligera comida fue bastante animada.

Por lo visto, tener tanta energía extra puso a ambos muy activos y se dedicaron más que nada a juguetear con la comida, incitados por un gesto del rubio, quien aburrido por la falta de actividad no había encontrado nada mejor que lanzarse trozos de galleta y tratar de atraparlos con la boca en el aire. Cuando momentos después se percató que no se encontraba sólo como para estar haciendo esas niñerías, notó con sorpresa que Konan había decidido imitarlo (y con mucho mejores resultados que los propios). Al final, ambos se concentraron en aquél pasatiempo, pasando pronto a lanzarse galletas entre ellos y a competir por la mayor distancia, la atrapada más veloz, el atrapar la mayor cantidad de pedazos a la vez y el equilibrio de galletas con la nariz (prueba esta última en que el rubio hizo gala de su gran capacidad equilibrística, alzándose con una indiscutible victoria). Cuando se les acabaron finalmente las galletas, se recostaron, uno al lado del otro, filosofando sobre la vanidad de la existencia y sobre la corta vida de una galleta y su efímero final.

.

.

.

Apenas media hora después se había desatado el infierno helado.

Aún bajo la protección del domo de papel podían escuchar el viento azotar los árboles. Para peor, la nieve, empujada por el furioso vendaval, se colaba por las rendijas del domo y caía dentro del mismo.

Temiendo que la nieve así acumulada enfriase demasiado el interior de su cubierta protectora, Konan había ordenado a Naruto que apagase el fuego, mientras ella sellaba totalmente el lugar. La mujer confiaba que entre el aire contenido en el enorme espacio sellado y las plantas que habían encerrado dentro del mismo no tendrían problemas con el oxígeno por lo menos hasta la mañana siguiente.

Cuando regresaron al interior de la tienda se encontraban bastantes helados, por lo que decidieron que lo mejor sería acostarse para aprovechar el calor de la cama compartida. Pero sin sueño, se quedaron sentados sobre la misma, uno al lado de la otra, como los últimos días, con tan sólo sus pies tapados: Naruto a la derecha, Konan a la izquierda.

Terminaron adoptando la misma postura, sentados y con sus rodillas a la altura de sus pechos, sin nada que decirse, tan sólo escuchando como la tormenta sonaba fuera de su refugio. Sin la luz que les proporcionaba la fogata, Naruto optó por colgar una pequeña linterna en el techo de la tienda, a fin de poder siquiera verse a las caras: no quería reconocerlo, pero la absoluta oscuridad y el ruido de afuera le evocaban angustiosos recuerdos de su niñez, cuando se hallaba sólo, en las frías noches de Konoha, y no pensaba más que en fantasmas y espíritus (tal vez el más idiota de todos sus miedos).

El rubio se tomo un momento para ver a su acompañante.

Konan también estaba absorta escuchando la tormenta, y con el sonido de cada trueno que retumbaba allí afuera se aproximaba más y más al joven a su lado, hasta que quedó pegada a él. Pero fue el sonido estremecedor de un trueno muy potente, junto al ruido de un golpe pesado contra el domo de papel el que le hizo parecer realmente asustada, ya que no resistió el impulso de abrazarse al rubio shinobi.

Preocupada por su infantil reacción, la peliazul trató de separarse de inmediato, pero notó que Naruto, por su parte, también la había abrazado, y que ese abrazo le impedía separarse de él. Agradeciendo que la escasa luz de la pequeña linterna ocultase los detalles de su rostro en ese momento, le dijo al joven:

\- Lo siento, Naruto, creo que todavía no he superado este miedo de mi niñez.

\- (sin soltarla) No hay problema, veo que compartimos el mismo temor… ¿la cubierta que construiste no cederá, verdad?

\- (sonriéndole) Claro que no, amigo mio.

\- (suspirando tranquilo) Me alegro, por un momento me preocupé cuando me abrazaste, supuse que podría caerse sobre nosotros.

\- Te recuerdo que tú también me abrazaste, ¿acaso buscas el apoyo de una mujer, eh?

\- Me gustaría decir que trataba de protegerte, pero la verdad es que nunca he soportado bien el mal tiempo. Vivo sólo desde que puedo recordarlo, y esos ruidos siempre me alteraron.

\- Veo que somos más parecidos de lo que cualquiera podría pensar, Naruto…

\- Supongo…

\- Pero ahora, aquí, nos apoyamos el uno al otro, ¿verdad?

\- Verdad.

La mujer suelta sus brazos de alrededor del rubio, esperando que éste haga lo mismo para poder tomar un poco de distancia. Afuera se escucha otro fuerte trueno.

Pero Naruto se queda mirando el rostro de la mujer, y sin aguantar las ganas terribles que lo impulsan, mueve su mano derecha y toca con el anverso de su palma la mejilla de su compañera, acariciándola con suavidad. Konan, al sentir el gesto, cierra los ojos, dejando que el joven simplemente continúe.

Ignorando los fuertes ruidos de afuera, el muchacho mueve el pulgar de su mano derecha y roza con su pulgar los labios de la kunoichi, quien tiembla ligeramente al sentir el delicado roce. Mientras hace aquello, Naruto coloca su otra mano sobre el muslo derecho de la peliazul, posándola encima, sobre su piel desnuda, mientras mueve su cuerpo para quedar frente a la chica.

Mientras retira su mano de los labios de su compañera, Naruto piensa en lo suaves y cálidos que se han sentido al contacto, pero algo secos. Sin meditarlo mucho, el joven cierra sus ojos y humedece sus propios labios. Konan, que luego de que el rubio ha retirado su mano ha vuelto a abrir los suyos, alcanza a notar el gesto en la boca del rubio, y sin poder evitarlo imita el coqueto gesto.

Abrumado por las ganas y viendo la actitud de la peliazul (la que interpreta como un permiso para que continúe con su velado propósito), el joven acerca su rostro al de la mujer, colocándose a apenas unos pocos centímetros, sus labios frente a los de ella. Konan, sin intentar apartarse, tan sólo cierra sus ojos, esperando.

Con el ruido de un último trueno retumbando, Naruto elimina la distancia restante entre ambos, besando tímidamente sus labios. Pero no lo hace juntándolos simplemente, si no que abre ligeramente su boca, para tomar con los suyos el labio inferior de la mujer, saboreando aquel gusto húmedo y cálido. Con sus nervios disparándose, repite el gesto un par de veces más, mientras cierra sus ojos, concentrándose en disfrutar de la sensación.

Cuando finaliza, el rubio coloca sus manos a los lados de la chica, inclinando su cuerpo hacia adelante. Mientras apoya su frente a la de su acompañante, respira agitado y, sin abrir sus ojos, le dice con voz suave:

\- Lo siento, Konan, no pude evitarlo.

La aludida abre los ojos, viendo la cercanía del rubio a su propio cuerpo. Sin separar sus rostros, tan sólo atina a mover sus manos y ponerlas sobre las de su acompañante, acariciando sus dedos con la yema de sus índices. Con cuidado, respira profunda y silenciosamente, para poder percibir el aroma del joven: es tibio y ligeramente amargo, pero le gusta, y mucho.

La mujer levanta sus manos y toma las mejillas del rubio, apartándolo para que quede erguido frente a ella. Naruto, aún sujeto, abre sus ojos, mientras siente como sus mejillas queman bajo esas suaves manos femeninas. Antes que pueda decir algo para tratar de justificar su reciente atrevimiento, ella le dice con voz sensual, mientras lo mira a los ojos:

\- Yo también lo siento, Naruto…

Y, sin más, lo besa, mientras sujeta su rostro para que él no se aparte de ella. El rubio corresponde a sus besos, con torpeza y algo de nerviosismo.

Pero su deseo es evidente. El deseo de ambos, ahora nada más que hombre y mujer.

Sordos al estremecedor ruido provocado por la fuerte tormenta, la pareja se concentra en su personal lucha, con cada uno queriendo demostrar el grado de deseo que el otro le provoca. Los besos se hacen más intensos, más profundos. Los labios ceden paso a las lenguas; las manos sujetan la nuca del otro, para hacer los besos más profundos y largos. Cuando el aire se agota y la necesidad de respirar los obliga a separarse, la lejanía es breve, retomando con desesperación los besos interrumpidos, intercalados de pequeños mordiscos, como si quisiesen devorarse el uno a la otra.

No hay palabras de amor, ni siquiera un "te quiero". Lo que los embarga a ambos no es más que deseo y la necesidad de sentirse amados y necesitados. Porque han cedido a sus miedos, al miedo a la soledad, y buscan con sus cuerpos la validación de sus propias existencias, la certeza de que sus vidas no han terminado con sus respectivas y recientes pérdidas.

La respiración agitada, el contacto ansioso, las manos que no se sosiegan, sino que exploran a la pareja con desesperación, la dulce saliva, el aroma embriagador, todo sirve para acallar a la cabeza y al corazón. Han decidido dejar que sea el instinto el que los guíe en esa tormentosa noche.

El joven adopta su papel dominante, empujando a la mujer contra el piso de la tienda, sobre la cama que compartían, hasta ese momento, como inocentes amigos. Mientras ella tan sólo deja a su amante a su capricho, Naruto acaricia, lame, toca, besa y muerde cada contorno visible; se concentra en el fino cuello de su compañera, en su abdomen suave, en sus acogedores muslos. Su torpeza va desapareciendo, mientras su cabeza imagina las terribles cosas que le hará a quien pretendía proteger.

El joven se detiene unos momentos, mientras observa a su presa, allí tendida, vulnerable y dispuesta. Pero Konan no lo deja detenerse, si no que se levanta levemente para alcanzar el masculino cuello con sus brazos, empujándolo para que pose su peso sobre ella. Allí, uno sobre la otra, retoman los besos.

La mujer entrelaza sus piernas a las del joven, acariciándolas, mientras sus manos, inquietas y deseosas, se dirigen: una a los rubios cabellos, los que son mecidos con fuerza; otra al trasero del joven, introduciéndose por debajo de sus ropa interior para apretar las carnes directamente.

Como si el último movimiento fuese alguna especie de permiso, Naruto levanta levemente su cuerpo, sosteniéndose con su brazo izquierdo, e introduce la mano derecha por debajo de la camiseta de la mujer, masajeando sus senos, buscando con premura sus pezones, los que toca con suavidad: se encuentran erguidos, y al tocarlos provoca los primeros gemidos audibles en su pareja, la que aprieta el trasero del rubio con fuerza, como protestando por su atrevimiento, por pretender hacerla sentir mujer nuevamente, después de tanto tiempo.

Konan, molesta por que su posición no le deja explorar más allá, mueve su cuerpo junto al de su pareja, haciéndolos girar y dejándolos de lado. Ya en esa nueva postura, nota con sorpresa como el rubio coloca su pierna derecha en medio de las suyas, separándolas, mientras que con su mano izquierda acaricia el sexo de la mujer por sobre la masculina ropa interior que ella viste. Ella, ansiosa por el propósito que las acciones del joven dejan en evidencia, saca su mano del trasero de su pareja y la dirige al sexo del muchacho, donde lo acaricia por debajo de su ropa; allí nota como el miembro ha tomado la forma adecuada para la parte final del acto de los amantes, donde finalmente unirán sus cuerpos.

Naruto, tomado por sorpresa por el gesto de la mujer, cesa sus besos y se aparta un poco, para poder verla. Allí nota como Konan, con su cabello desordenado y sudando a mares, se muerde los hinchados labios, mientras mira de reojo hacia donde se encuentra su traviesa mano jugueteando con la masculinidad del rubio. En un momento y sin la menor advertencia ella toma su casi totalmente endurecido sexo y comienza un movimiento de arriba a abajo, lo que provoca un estremecimiento en su pareja, quien comienza a respirar agitadamente, a la vez que se decide a introducir sus dedos en la femineidad de la mujer, sintiendo la humedad en ella, mientras esquiva sus bellos púbicos y, sin estar totalmente seguro si toca en el lugar correcto, introduce la punta de sus dedos indice y anular en la hendidura que nota bajo la ropa, sintiendo como el calor y la humedad aumentan en esa parte, así como los estremecimientos de su pareja.

Sin poder soportar el calor que le provoca la situación, Konan decide acallar sus propios gemidos besando al rubio, mientras la respiración agitada de ambos los hace abrir sus bocas: los besos ya no son estilizados y bonitos, son sólo hambre y suciedad entremezcladas.

El rubio es el primero en caer. Naruto nota su miembro en un estado de dureza insoportable, y comprendiendo lo que se viene, trata de detener el movimiento de la mano de la peliazul, Konan decide ignorarle y aumentarlo, ansiosa de lo que está a punto de provocar. El joven no puede evitar el gemido que le provoca el acabar de esa manera, así como el introducir sus propios dedos hasta lo más profundo del sexo de la mujer, quien ante la intromisión aprieta sus piernas, mientras su humedad termina por mojar toda la mano de su pareja.

Konan toca con ambas manos el pene del joven, el que luego de expulsar su jugo comienza a relajarse, perdiendo mucho de su previo vigor. Cuando las retira, puede notar como en la punta de sus dedos se notan restos de semen lechoso. Aprovechando que el joven ha apartado la mirada, mientras trata de controlar tan fuertes sensaciones, ella acerca la blanca sustancia a su rostro, oliéndola: el olor es fuerte, pero relajante; extasiada con su descubrimiento, introduce sus dedos manchados dentro de su propio sexo, acariciándose con lentitud, como buscando mezclar sus propios jugos con los de su pareja.

Mientras Naruto vuelve la vista y observa como la peliazul se masturba junto a él, con los ojos cerrados, observa su propia mano, mojada con la humedad de ella. No puede evitar probar su sabor: no sabe describirlo con palabras, pero lo siente dulce, sin serlo, y esa pequeña muestra provoca en él el deseo de beber de ese néctar directamente.

Konan reacciona cuando siente que su pareja ha decidido taparlos a ambos con las mantas de aquel lecho compartido. Deteniendo su masturbación (la que no ha hecho más que aumentar su propio deseo de ser tomada por el rubio) observa como Naruto se despoja de su camiseta, exhibiendo su pecho trabajado y sudoroso. Sin soportar la vista, se levanta, con el cuerpo semi-tapado por la ropa de cama, lamiendo y mordiendo el pecho de su amante, con el gusto salado de su sudor llenando su boca. Cuando se sacia de ese deseo, levanta su cabeza al rostro del joven, besándolo nuevamente, mientras apega su torso al de su pareja. Allí Naruto, sin necesidad de palabras, comprende el deseo de la peliazul, por lo que procede a quitarle su camiseta, dejando sus senos desnudos, los que contempla fijamente por unos momentos.

El joven baja hasta ponerse a la altura de esos hermosos pechos que se le ofrecen sin restricciones, besando y lamiendo, cambiando de uno a otro, mientras pone a sus manos a trabajar en ellos: primero acariciando suavemente (lo que hace que la mujer gima con suavidad); luego apretando con fuerza (lo que provoca los gritos de su pareja, para luego atraer su boca a sus pezones, como pidiendo que los atienda con su lengua, mientras abraza su cabeza para que no se aleje de ellos hasta cumplir con tan delicada tarea).

Luego de pasar un rato en ese estado, entregados a aquel placer culposo, Konan decide despojar al rubio y despojarse a ella misma de lo último de sus prendas, quedando ambos finalmente desnudos. Así, en ese estado, la mujer puede notar como la virilidad de su amante ha recobrado su firmeza. Al notar la mirada deseosa de la mujer sobre su miembro erguido, Naruto no puede evitar sonreír orgulloso, por lo que decide abrazar a su pareja, apretándola contra si mismo, para que note en su propia piel lo que ella le ha provocado. Mientras se besan y acarician sus cabellos, el rubio no puede evitar poner sus manos sobre el trasero de la peliazul, apretándola aún más contra su sexo, mientras comienza a moverse suavemente, sintiendo temblores con cada caricia y frote. Pero recuerda el gusto de la humedad de su amante, y sin aguantar las ganas de saborearla de primera mano, aparta a la peliazul y la obliga a tenderse contra el suelo, mientras levanta las tapas de la cama y cubre a ambos con ellas, sumergiéndoles en la oscuridad.

Sin poder verle, Konan siente como la humedad y los fuertes olores de ambos amantes llenan el espacio entre las sábanas. Antes de poder preguntar qué sucede, nota como la boca y las manos del rubio bajan por su cuerpo, desde sus pechos a su cintura, para luego saltar hasta sus pies, los que son besados y lamidos por el inquieto joven. Luego, él sube por las piernas, revisando y acariciando cada rincón, dándole un tiempo mayor a los muslos de la mujer, mientras apega su miembro a los pies de ella, restregándolo contra ellos, como si quisiera dejar en claro que su dureza aún persiste y que ella deberá hacerse responsable por ponerle en tal estado.

Naruto se levanta un momento, formando un bulto debajo de las sábanas y provocando que la cabeza de la peliazul sobresalga de ellas. Ella lo mira curiosa, esperando, hasta que por fin ve como el bulto se hace más pequeño. No puede evitar cerrar los ojos y aferrarse al borde de las sábanas cuando nota la respiración de su pareja sobre su vulva, y el rose de lo que supone son los labios del rubio con los de ella. Comprende lo que pretende su impulsivo amante, por lo que separa sus piernas a fin de darle el espacio necesario. Finalmente, nota como una tímida lengua lame, con lentitud y sumo cuidado, por todo el exterior de su sexo, rosando su clítoris y provocándole, con ese simple gesto, un estremecimiento incontrolable. Konan se ve obligada a apretar sus labios mientras el joven, sirviéndose tanto de su lengua como de su boca y dedos devora su sexo, algo torpe pero con evidente apetito. Cuando nota que se encuentra en el punto indicado, la peliazul no puede evitar mover sus manos hacia la cabeza de su amante, a fin de evitar que se mueva de esa posición, obteniendo que se concentre en el lugar preciso para darle el mayor placer. Después de un rato, logra finalmente su primer orgasmo, mientras sin querer aprieta la cabeza del joven entre sus muslos, arqueando levemente su espalda y relajando sus propias manos.

Naruto sube por entre las sabanas, hasta ponerse en la misma altura de su pareja, con su cuerpo apoyado sobre ella. Konan nota como él no puede evitar sonreír, como si supiera lo que ha logrado provocar en su amante, por lo que corresponde a su sonrisa con unos tímidos besos, los primeros de ese tipo desde que comenzaron su apasionada lucha.

Ella se percata como su joven pareja roza su duro miembro contra la parte interna de sus muslos, como exigiendo su merecida recompensa por sus esfuerzos. Al notarlo, sale de la boca de la peliazul sus primeras palabras desde que comenzaron esa deliciosa noche:

\- ¿Es tu primera vez, Naruto?

El joven, algo acomplejado, asiente con la cabeza, para luego besar su cuello y morder el lóbulo de sus orejas. Por lo visto, suplica que lo dejen continuar.

Sintiéndose retomar su papel de maestra, Konan acaricia el miembro del joven, notando como la dureza es la apropiada para la penetración. Con sumo cuidado, acomoda el sexo del rubio sobre su propio sexo, mientras le indica:

\- Ahora tienes que empujar, con lentitud pero firmemente. Si te cuesta hacerlo, pon tus manos en mi cintura.

Naruto nota como su pareja levanta levemente su pelvis, como si quisiera facilitarle su tarea. Con sumo cuidado, mientras nota como la cabeza de su miembro se posa sobre los humedecidos labios vaginales, elige sujetar la cintura de la mujer con ambas manos, para luego empujar. Pero lo hace con demasiada fuerza, y en ves de entrar con lentitud, penetra a su pareja hasta el fondo, lo que provoca un estremecimiento y un quejido de dolor en ella. El joven, preocupado, mientras aguanta las ganas de acabar al sentir la presión y el calor al interior de Konan, le pregunta:

\- ¿Te lastime?

\- No, es sólo que ha pasado demasiado tiempo, y fuiste muy rápido. Pero… se siente bien, Naruto.

\- ¿Sigo?

\- No todavía, date un momento para acostumbrarte… espera…

Konan no puede evitar soltar pequeños gemidos, mientras siente como su intruso fuerza sus paredes interiores con su sola presencia.

Naruto nota como segundos después la mujer se relaja y baja su pelvis, con él todavía dentro de ella. Mientras lo abraza, le dice entre suspiros:

\- Ya… ahora muévete… despacio… Naruto…

Ella nota como su inexperto amante comienza sus embestidas, con lentitud. Lo nota tenso, por lo que lo besa, mientras con su boca abierta lo invita a sacar su lengua para enredarla con la suya, mientras le dice:

\- Tan sólo disfrutalo… no necesitas preocuparte por cuanto dure… sólo entrégate…

El rubio decide hacerle caso, notando como sus sentidos se agudizan y la suma de sensaciones lo embarga. El interior de su pareja se mueve, aún cuando el resto de su cuerpo permanece en reposo. Nota la humedad aumentar, lo que lo lleva a acelerar sus embestidas poco a poco. Ella posa sus manos en su trasero, apretando y empujando, mientras sus piernas se recogen y lo envuelven a la altura de sus muslos.

El tiempo transcurre, y Konan le pide que vaya más adentro, mientras ella empuja en dirección contraria, profundizando la penetración. La respiración de ambos se agita, volviéndose incontrolable.

Naruto contempla el rostro de Konan, pero ella ha cerrado sus ojos, mientras murmura en silencio. Mientras la ve, no puede evitar pensar en su único amor, en que con ese placentero acto la está engañando, traicionando así su propio corazón y a sus sentimientos. Pero no quiere detenerse, no cuando falta tan poco para el éxtasis, por lo que baja su mirada, ocultando su cabeza entre los pechos de su amante, mientras sujeta firmemente la cintura de ella, para dar sus últimas envestidas.

Konan nota como el miembro de Naruto se ensancha, sabiendo lo que va ha suceder en pocos momentos. No logra evitar recordar sus encuentros con su amor perdido, la maravillosa sensación de cuando aquél la llenaba, cuando su amor era reafirmado con cada sesión de sexo apasionado, cuando entre gemidos se prometían estar juntos por siempre. Y ahora está aquí, junto a un muchacho, queriendo rememorar esas sensaciones perdidas, entregada a quien hace poco era un extraño. Pero se siente viva, más viva de lo que se sintió desde aquél día en que lo perdió a él, por lo que se niega a renunciar a lo que ha conseguido:

\- Así, Naruto… sigue así… termina dentro… no te separes…

\- Konan… ya casi…

\- yo también… sólo un poco más… un poco más…

Finalmente el joven nota como la mujer lo aprieta con fuerza, mientras su interior estalla en humedad y presiona por su semilla. Mientras escucha los ruidosos gemidos de placer de su pareja, Naruto termina, vertiéndose abundantemente dentro de ella. Todo ha acabado.

Agotado por el esfuerzo el rubio cede y deja caer su cuerpo sobre su compañera, quien lo recibe calladamente. El calor de ambos comienza a menguar, mientras el otrora duro pene del joven comienza a volver a su estado de reposo.

Unos pocos besos marcan el final de la jornada, mientras los amantes se separan, entrelazando sus manos, uno al lado del otro, desnudos y satisfechos.

Naruto es el primero en dormirse. Konan, cuando observa que el rubio ronca suavemente, se acerca y, depositando un único y tierno beso en su mejilla, le dice en voz baja: _"Gracias, Naruto-kun"_.

* * *

Cuando Naruto despierta, puede notar dos cosas.

Lo primero, es que el ruido ensordecedor del día de ayer ya ha cesado.

Lo segundo, es que se encuentra desnudo, con Konan durmiendo en el mismo estado, con su cabeza apoyada sobre su pecho (como pareciera haberse hecho costumbre para ella).

Mientras la ve allí no puede evitar recordar lo ocurrido ayer, con todas esas sensaciones desbordadas. Y no puede evitar sentirse culpable.

Ha traicionado su amor, puro e inmaculado. Y, aunque no se arrepiente de lo compartido con la bella mujer que duerme junto a él, no puede evitar sentir que la ha utilizado.

Sabe exactamente lo que siente por Konan: gratitud, admiración, atracción por su físico y un cariño que ha ido creciendo con los días que han compartido juntos, tan íntimamente. Pero no hay amor, y teme que lo que ha sucedido anoche sea mal interpretado de alguna manera. Mientras maldice su propia debilidad, decide salir de ese lecho, vistiéndose a la rápida para salir a respirar aire. Casi como si tratara de escapar.

Una vez fuera, ignorando el frio persistente, comienza a torturarse, pensando en cómo rayos enfrentará a las dos peliazules, en como explicará lo que ha hecho.

Konan sale tras unos instantes, mientras ve al rubio agachado, tomándose la cabeza, como si lo torturara algún pensamiento. No puede evitar llegar a su lado, preguntando que es aquello que lo atormenta:

\- ¡Lo siento, Konan, por todo. No fue mi intención…!

Molesta, creyendo comprender lo que ha sucedido, la kunoichi (que sólo viste su abrigo y sus botas) lo empuja de una patada, provocando que el joven caiga al suelo, mientras le dice:

\- Si lo dices por lo de ayer, muchacho idiota, quiero saber exactamente de qué es de lo que se supone tienes que arrepentirte.

\- Tú sabes, de lo que hice.

\- Hicimos, Naruto, no soy ninguna niña tonta que pudieses seducir para llevarla a la cama.

\- Pero si yo no hubiese iniciado todo eso…

\- (tomándose la cara) Realmente sabes como hacer sentir mal a una mujer, alumno tonto.

\- Por favor, no asumas tu postura de maestra, no cuando hablamos de… eso…

\- Me obligas a ello, Naruto. Ahora explícate antes de que decida golpearte como nunca te han golpeado.

\- (notando la creciente ira de la peliazul, responde) Es que… tú sabes… ayer me aproveché de ti, de tus sentimientos…

\- (viendo que el rubio espera una reacción, le dice) Mejor termina tu discurso, que tal vez después no seas capaz de hablar.

\- Es que yo no estoy enamorado de ti, y aún así abusé de tu debilidad, cuando debía haberte detenido, habernos detenido.

Naruto espera los reclamos indignados de una mujer engañada, pero sólo escucha la risa estruendosa de su maestra. Extrañado, escucha como ella le pregunta:

\- ¿Acaso crees que estoy enamorada de ti y que por eso accedí a tener sexo contigo?

\- Claro, Konan. Nos besamos e hicimos el amor y todo eso…

\- (interrumpiéndolo) Por favor, no le digas así. Tienes que aprender a diferenciar amor de deseo, si no tendrás muchos problemas en el futuro.

\- Pero es que…

\- Supongo que nunca te has relacionado con mujeres mayores que tú.

\- No, pero he tenido algunas amigas…

\- Amigas que todavía ven el amor como algo romántico y puro, y que seguramente piensan que el sexo sólo puede existir entre aquellos que se aman.

\- No lo diga así, sensei.

\- ¿Tú piensas igual, verdad?.

\- Claro, si se supone que me reservaba para mi gran amor.

\- ¿Hinata?

\- En realidad Sakura-chan.

\- ¿Y quién es esa?

\- Una de las integrantes del grupo de captura de Konoha, pero mi relación con ella es algo del pasado -por no decir que nunca hubo tal-.

\- Bien, alumno, quiero que comprendas algo, aquí y ahora: hay veces en que los besos se dan por amor, pero en otras un beso es sólo eso, un beso.

\- Pero…

\- (haciendo un alto con la mano) Sin peros, lo que te digo es así y no admite discusión. Tu opinión no cuenta. De la misma manera pasa con el sexo: hay veces en que sólo es sexo, ¿lo entiendes?

\- (algo apocado, el rubio responde) Supongo.

\- Haber, dime: ¿acaso estás enamorado de mi? ¿por eso me besaste y accediste a tener esa noche de pasión conmigo?

\- (sonrojado, el joven responde) No, no enamorado. Me parece una gran mujer, muy hermosa y sexy, pero no podría decir que la amo.

\- Bien, estamos igual. Yo te encuentro muy atractivo, con un gran cuerpo y, luego de lo de ayer, cierto talento natural para satisfacer a una mujer, lo cual siempre es algo bueno. Pero tampoco te creas tanto, que Yahiko te superaba en muchos aspectos, partiendo por el hecho de que duraba muchas más veces por sesión.

\- (reclamando) ¡Oiga, sensei, que ésta fue apenas mi primera vez! Supongo que usted lo ha hecho ya muchas veces.

\- Eso no se le pregunta a una dama, alumno.

\- Pero si a un hombre, ¿verdad?

\- Claro. Privilegio de género. Ahora deja de pensar en eso y mejor arreglate, que luego del desayuno iremos a ver si tus amigos siguen donde los dejamos ayer; tienes que hacerte a la idea de que vamos a tener que implementar el plan que pensamos ayer. Y no te olvides de crear nuevamente tus clones vigía y llamar a ese perro rastreador tuyo.

\- ¡Hai, sensei!

Viéndolo con ternura, Konan se acerca y le da un beso en los labios, lo que hace que Naruto se pare indignado, preguntando: _"¿y eso qué se supone que fue, Konan?"_ ; ella responde: _"¿acaso no te gustó?"_. El rubio replica: _"claro que si, pero no es el punto"_. Ella finaliza la discusión diciéndole: _"al contrario, es exactamente el punto de todo. Lo hice porque me resulta agradable y se siente rico, por nada más. Aunque no dudes que si sigues en los mismos pasos, tal vez en unos años me resultes mucho más atractivo y logres enamorarme"_.

Mientras ve a la kunoichi alejarse, Naruto finalmente entiende todo lo ocurrido. Con sus ideas claras, decide seguirla para preguntarle si pueden repetir el baño de ayer, mientras ve como la peliazul retira finalmente el domo de papel, tras el cual aparece radiante el sol, en un cielo perfectamente despejado.

Aprovecha para convocar un nuevo perro rastreador, apareciendo un pequeño collie. Mientras lo ve aparecer, le dice, intentando adivinar su nombre: _"apuesto que te llamas Lassie"._ Luego, revisa el pergamino de invocación, pero descubre que su nombre en realidad es "Canito". Mientras reclama a viva voz, alegando que como puede llamarse Canito si resulta claro que es un Lassie, Konan, detrás de él, le corrige: _"te equivocas, Naruto. Ese perro no es de raza collie, es un sheltie"_. Sintiéndose más tonto que de costumbre, el rubio le entrega el pergamino a la kunoichi, mientras le pide que sea ella quien le de las instrucciones al animal, ya que por lo visto sabe mucho más de perros que él.

.

.

.

Luego de terminado el desayuno, y habiéndose marchado los clones vigía, Naruto observa como Konan permanece sentada, con sus ojos cerrados. Espera las novedades que tenga para contarle.

Cuando finalmente la peliazul reacciona, ve como abre sus parpados, en donde aparecen los ojos de ella, antes ausentes:

\- Bien, Naruto. Por lo que pude ver el primer equipo de Konoha está reforzando su campamento, por lo que lo más seguro es que permanezcan allí mientras revisan los alrededores.

\- O sea, probablemente no se vayan el día de hoy.

\- Considerando el estado de los alrededores después de la nevada de ayer veo poco probable que tarden menos de un día en revisar toda la zona.

\- Eso significa que tendremos que echarlos.

\- ¿Estás seguro que podrás con todos ellos?

\- Si, Konan. Cuento con la ventaja de que conozco las capacidades de todos ellos, incluso sé que pueden hacer el Hyuga y la Inuzuka que los acompañan, aunque nunca me haya enfrentado a ellos. Si un problema tienen los clanes de Konoha es que sus técnicas, en sus integrantes, son todas básicamente iguales. Y no creo que esos dos sean más fuertes que Neji o Kiba.

\- Bien, entonces te los dejaré a ti, mientras yo me encargo del grupo de apoyo.

\- ¿Y crees poder hacerlo?

\- Claro, lo más probable es que sean un grupo formado para neutralizarte a ti, por lo que seguramente sean combatientes cuerpo a cuerpo o expertos en barreras. Esto último sería ideal para neutralizarte sin matarte, pero no tendrían nada que hacer ante mi técnica espacio-temporal y mis jutsus de papel. Ahora voy a tomarme una media hora para reforzar mis reservas de papel. Aprovecha de descansar en ese íntertanto.

Mientras el rubio ve como la kunoichi se pone en posición de meditación, decide que debe apersonarse ante Hinata, para poder explicarle lo sucedido con Konan la pasada noche.

Si bien se supone que, allí donde se encuentra, junto al zorro, en la parte más profunda del sello, no puede ver nada de lo que él hace, considera que debe ser sincero con ella. Se lo debe, sobre todo después de lo abierta que ella ha sido con él.

* * *

\- Te esperaba, Naruto-kun…

El rostro serio de la ojiperla, parada junto a un durmiente Kyubi, descoloca a Naruto.

Ella siempre lo recibía con una sonrisa tímida y una bienvenida, pero ahora parecía que tenía que tratar un tema serio. Y como todos los que se saben culpables, el rubio sólo pudo concluir una cosa: ella sabía todo. Y ya sabía a quien culpar de aquello: esa bestia inmunda que dormía plácidamente a su lado.

El joven se aproximó a la chica con paso lento, temeroso. Pero al llegar al lado de ella pudo notar algo que hizo renovar sus esperanzas: en los ojos de su peliazul no había rastros de lágrimas ni llanto. Inmediatamente Naruto se reprendió en sus adentros, mientras se recordaba a si mismo que sin importar si Hinata-chan lo había descubierto o no, él venía decidido a contarle todo.

Hinata le invitó a sentarse, allí mismo, ante la presencia de Kurama. El rubio intentó convencerla de conversar a solas, pero la muchacha fue inflexible en ese punto. Viendo aquello, no pudo evitar pensar que tal vez su enamorada pretendía hacer que el nueve colas, que parecía obedecerle en todo, lo devorara por la ofensa cometida. Por lo que, buscando evitar cualquier estallido de furia, Naruto comenzó a hablar para confesar todo y rogar clemencia.

Pero Hinata le interrumpió, mientras le decía que sabía todo lo ocurrido entre él y Konan-san. _"¿Todo, todo?"_ , preguntó él; _"todo"_ , dijo ella.

El joven agachó la cabeza, mientras sentía que su presión bajaba a niveles infrahumanos, mientras su cuerpo se helaba cual paleta de hielo.

Hinata, viendo la reacción del rubio, tomó su mano para reanimarlo, mientras comenzó a hablar…

 _Las emociones de Naruto eran más que evidentes, como nunca antes lo habían sido, y donde se encontraba ella, en compañía de Kurama-sama, eran visibles como una perturbación en el aire. El nueve colas también lo notó, ya que despertó de su sueño, olfateando el ambiente, gruñendo sobre su idiota carcelero, incapaz de controlar sus primitivos instintos._

 _Curiosa, la peliazul quiso saber de qué se trataba. Al principio, intuyendo que aquello lastimaría a su princesa (ya llevaba muchos años conociendo de primera mano las emociones humanas, y siendo sus anteriores carceleras ambas mujeres creía comprender como pensaban respecto de los varones que escogían como sus parejas y la conducta de los mismos) Kurama se había negado a facilitarle dicha información. Pero su anterior permisividad con la Hyuga fue su perdición: ella asumió que el Kyubi le ocultaba algo malo y exigió que le permitiese ver aquello._

 _Al principio, cuando Kurama enlazó su chakra al de la chica, él pudo notar la tristeza, decepción y miedo ante lo que veía: Naruto y la mujer, que ella suponía era Konan, su nueva maestra y amiga, entregados el uno al otro. Pero fue ver como ella aparecía con fuerza en los pensamientos del rubio, en ese preciso momento, cuando se suponía que la imagen de aquella bella mujer debía haber absorbido por completo su atención, lo que la hizo reaccionar. Preocupada, le pidió al nueve colas que le mostrara lo sucedido entre ambos, Naruto y Konan, desde el momento en que ambos se encontraron, a lo que Kurama, de mala gana, accedió._

 _Hinata pudo ver allí, en rápida sucesión, todo lo compartido por ambos. Afortunadamente para el rubio, si bien las imágenes eran incriminatorias, los sentimientos evocados en ellas no: a pesar de la cercanía y del atracción que le causaba al rubio la presencia y belleza de Konan, su mente y su corazón seguían siendo de ella, y como nunca antes lo habían sido._

 _La kunoichi mayor no era amenaza para ella, al menos no todavía. Si tuviese que adivinar, podría decirse que el rubio, finalmente, se había enamorado de ella, como siempre lo había soñado._

 _Pero esa certeza, en vez de hacerla estallar de alegría, la deprimió, mientras pensaba: si en tan corto tiempo lo había terminado conquistando, ¿porqué rayos se había mantenido lejos de él todos esos años, pensando erradamente que alguien como ella no tenía ninguna oportunidad de llegar a su corazón?_

 _O sea que su vida, en relación con Naruto, su gran amor, no había sido más que una posibilidad ignorada. Por ella y su cobardía; por nadie más._

 _Pero ya nada podía hacerse, por lo que decidió hacerse fuerte, intuyendo que tarde o temprano su rubio aparecería allí, queriendo explicarse por lo sucedido. Tenía que adoptar una postura ya…_

\- Naruto-kun, no necesitas preocuparte de nada. Comprendo el motivo que te llevó a acercarte a Konan-san y hacer… eso…

\- ¿Pero y nosotros…?

\- (interrumpiendo) No te equivoques, Naruto-kun. Aunque disfruto tu compañía y tus atenciones, y ciertamente te amaba con todo mi corazón cuando vivía, soy consciente que no hay ni puede haber un "nosotros". Estoy muerta, y esto que vez aquí (dice, señalándose a si misma) desaparecerá irremediablemente.

\- Pero yo te….

\- Comprendo que sientas aprecio por mi y te preocupe lo que piense. También agradezco tus atenciones y nuestras citas. Me has dado mucho de lo que siempre quise conseguir contigo, y me siento más que pagada con aquello.

\- ¿Acaso estás renunciando a tu amor?

\- Nunca haría eso, sería mentirme a mi misma.

\- Entonces…

\- Simplemente te señalo que no aspiro a más de lo que ya tengo aquí, contigo y con Kurama-sama, y que no pretendo ser un obstáculo si decides rehacer tu vida al lado de cualquier mujer que consideres adecuada. Confío en tu buen juicio, Naruto-kun.

\- Pero Konan es sólo una amiga.

\- Lo sé, y no me refiero a ella. Aunque pienso que si la eligieras en el futuro harías una muy buena elección. Es bonita, inteligente y te aprecia mucho, pienso que no le sería difícil enamorarse de ti.

\- ¿Estás segura de todo esto?

\- No, pero sería egoísta si pretendiese algo que nunca podría ser. Y no te preocupes, no estoy enojada contigo ni decepcionada con lo sucedido. Comprendo que, a diferencia de la mía, tu vida continúa, Naruto-kun.

Mientras le dedica una cálida y tierna sonrisa, Hinata se levanta y, aproximándose a un todavía sentado Naruto, besa su frente, mientras le dice: _"no importa que pase, recuerda que siempre te querré y apoyaré, Naruto"_.

Algo triste (aunque lo disimula con una sonrisa forzada), Naruto decide que ya no tiene nada que hacer allí y se levanta, despidiéndose, mientras le pide a su musa que le desee suerte por la pelea que se aproxima, lo que la ojiperla hace con una ligera inclinación, mientras le desea victoria y buena fortuna. Tras ello, Naruto vuelve al mundo real.

Todo ha salido bien, supone.

" _Pero, si es así, ¿porqué duele tanto?"_

* * *

Naruto observaba con sus prismáticos, a casi dos kilómetros de distancia, encaramado sobre un alto árbol, los movimientos del grupo de Konoha. Konan permanecía a la espera, a su lado.

A pesar de ser ya más de mediodía, el grupo permanecía reunido. Por lo visto, habían almorzado temprano y recién se preparaban para disgregarse por los alrededores, en su tarea de rastreo y captura.

Ese era el momento para atacarlos. Si dejaba pasar la oportunidad, ya no estarían juntos y, tal vez, no conseguiría que el engaño con que pretendían entre Konan y él lograr que se marcharan funcionara.

Le entregó sus binoculares a un clon de sombras, al que mandó a recoger el campamento, por si necesitaban moverse después de realizado el ataque (por si fallaba). Mientra tenía su kunai sellado en la mano, se puso a pensar, calculando cuantos saltos necesitaría: tres largos y uno corto. Afortunadamente ya había practicado su transposición en el aire, por lo que confiaba que todo saldría sin problemas.

Ya decidido a proceder, le dio a Konan la indicación de partir. Ella le entregó una hoja de papel, mientras le decía: _"cuando esté en posición para atacar al grupo secundario, esta hoja desaparecerá para unirse con el resto de mi cuerpo. Cuando eso pase, tendrás sólo unos segundos para iniciar tu propio ataque. Recuerda, es muy probable que ambos equipos se estén vigilando mutuamente, por lo que es casi seguro que si el ataque no es simultaneo terminen prestándose apoyo, lo que nos quitará cualquier ventaja que nos pueda dar el elemento sorpresa. Y no digo que no seamos capaces de vencer a veinte jounin entre ambos, sino que no te puedo asegurar que alguno de ellos no muera en el proceso"._

Naruto le desea suerte a la kunoichi, mientras le recuerda que trate de no matar a ninguno de sus oponentes. Mientras Konan se marcha, el jounin se queda viendo su kunai, mientras piensa en voz alta: _"Shikamaru o Kakashi-sensei; Shikamaru o Kakashi-sensei; Shikamaru o Kakashi-sensei..."_

.

.

.

Kakashi se encontraba revisando sus armas. Supuestamente tendría que explorar todo al sur de la posición en que se encontraban, hasta diez kilómetros de distancia.

Al menos el plan por si encontraban al rubio parecía infalible. Aprovechando el conocimiento que tenían de las técnicas del Naruto (conocimiento reforzado por la información que la líder de misión había conseguido de Katsuyu, la invocación de Tsunade-sama, sobre los nuevos jutsus que utilizó en su pelea contra Pain) se habían puesto en todo escenario posible, por lo que se veía como muy provable el poder neutralizarlo sin necesidad de dañarlo mucho.

Mientras le hacía señas a Haruto-kun para avisar su partida, pudo notar como aquel, que estaba con su byakugan activado, se giró rápidamente, mirando primero al horizonte, para luego voltear hacia su cabeza rápidamente. Lo escuchó dar la voz de alarma: _"¡NOS ATACAN!"_

El ninja copia levantó la mirada de inmediato, notando una sombra a unos cien metros a lo alto, sobre el campamento, quien por su posición era imposible de distinguir con el sol detrás del misterioso atacante. Rápidamente trató de destapar su ojo sharingan para poder verlo, pero antes de lograrlo notó como un kunai blanco, con un extraño pergamino pegado, se clavaba al lado suyo. Al ver la cinta azul que llevaba amarrada lo reconoció de inmediato, gritando: _"¡ES NARUTO, QUIEN NOS ATACA ES NARU...!"_

Luego, tan sólo sombras…

.

.

.

\- Despierta ya, senpai.

El ninja peliplateado pudo notar como alguien lo golpeaba en el rostro, por lo que abrió los ojos ante el insistente llamado.

Allí estaba Tenzo, mirándolo con curiosidad, mientras él todavía seguía tirado en el suelo.

Enderezándose, miró a sus alrededores. Pudo notar a Hana inconciente, mientras sus perros, luciendo agotados, le hacían guardia. Al lado de la chica Inuzuka, Hyuga Haruto tratando de despertarla. Más a la izquierda, Shikamaru tratando de tranquilizar a una perturbada Ino, quien no paraba de repetir: _"era ella, te juro que era ella"_. Un poco más alejados, Lee-kun, arrodillado, siendo regañado por una furiosa Sakura, quien se desquitaba golpeando un enorme árbol, al que hacía estremecer con sus potentes golpes.

Confundido, preguntó a su compañero jounin:

\- ¿Cuanto tardó?

\- ¿En vencernos? Creo que ni cinco minutos, aunque lo que más hizo fue correr. Afortunadamente.

\- Y que haremos ahora.

\- Nos vamos a Suna, siguiéndolo. Apenas Hana reaccione nos largamos.

\- ¿Alguno más aparte de Naruto? ¿Siquiera algunos de sus clones?

\- Nop, sólo él. Aunque al final apareció una cómplice. Resultó que tú y tu perro tenían razón.

\- Mejor cuéntame con detalle, kohai…

 _"En un resplandor blanco, Naruto se había materializado en medio del campamento, derribando de un certero golpe al ninja copia. Pero, a pesar de aquella rápida victoria, aún quedaban siete ninjas muy capaces para capturarlo._

 _Sakura gritó las ordenes: "¡COMO LO ACORDAMOS, FORMEN EQUIPOS Y NEUTRALÍCENLO, NO LO DEJEN ESCAPAR!"_

 _Los primeros en atacarlo fueron Hana y Haruto, quienes se lanzaron como un vendaval contra el invasor. Haruto fue el primero en caer, cuando intentó infructuosamente sellar los puntos tenketsu del rubio para inmovilizarlo, pero Naruto lo derribó con simple taijutsu, el que si bien pareció no llegar a golpearlo fue suficiente para derribarlo, noqueado, sin permitirle al del puño suave alcanzar a tocar a su oponente. Por lo visto, el fuerte de aquel Hyuga era el rastreo, no el combate._

 _La chica Inuzuka fue un reto algo mayor. Mientras Haruto trataba de alcanzar al rubio, ella transformó a sus ninken en copias suyas, posicionándose todos ellos en los cuatro puntos cardinales alrededor de Naruto, cerrando sus espacios para huir. Sin darle tiempo a su blanco para contraatacar, y sin poder hacer él otra cosa que lanzar un kunai contra uno de los jujin bunshin (pero con tan mala puntería que el kunai simplemente pasó de largo), lo atacan desde todas direcciones con cuatro potentes gatsuga, los que cierran todo posible espacio e impactan duramente, en menos de un segundo, en su blanco. Pero cuando el polvo levantado por la técnica se disipa sólo se ven los tres ninken aturdidos por el choque, y junto a ellos su ama, desmayada por la fuerza del impacto. A una decena de metros de sus contrincantes, Naruto de pie, tomando su kunai del suelo._

 _Pero esa pequeña acción es suficiente para que Shikamaru lo detenga con su kagemane no jutsu, mientras le grita a Ino que lo haga como lo planearon. Rápidamente, la rubia chunnin se pone en posición, mientras recuerda la advertencia hecha por su compañero Nara cuando planificaron aquello: dentro de esa mente estaba en Kyubi, por lo que no debía tratar de controlar a Naruto, si no tan sólo lograr anularlo por unos diez segundos para que algún otro tuviese oportunidad de noquearlo. Pero el shintenshin no jutsu no dura ni dos segundos, siendo la muchacha expulsada casi de inmediato de la cabeza del rubio._

 _Shikamaru ve a su compañera, es evidente el miedo en sus ojos. Preocupado trata de contener a Naruto, suponiendo que está recurriendo al Kyubi para librarse de ellos, mientras ve como Sakura, Yamato y Lee corren a apoyarlo. Pero no alcanzan a llegar, ya que Naruto con su chakra fuerza la liberación del jutsu. Antes de ser derribado por un golpe del rubio, el controlador de sombras, luego de notar el cambio en el rostro de su atacante, les avisa a sus compañeros: "¡Tengan cuidado, está en modo senjutsu!"._

 _Mientras ve al pelinegro caer, Sakura grita a los ninjas restantes: ¡No se confundan, sus ojos no son como nos indicó Katsuyu-sama, debe estar usando el chakra del Kyubi! ¡Yamato, detenlo! Mientras ve al ninja del mokuton trabajar, la líder ordena a Lee que permanezca a la espera, hasta que el jounin neutralice el chakra del nueve colas._

 _Naruto es sujetado por las ramas generadas por Yamato, pero se libera de ellas con la fuerza de sus brazos y lanzando cortes de chakra natural que emite con ayuda de su kunai blanco, para con el último corte lanzar a su atacante lejos, cayendo aquél semi-inconciente._

 _Luego de desembarazarse de su antiguo capitán, Naruto hecha a correr, a fin de separar a Sakura y Lee. Sakura, viendo la gran velocidad del rubio, le grita a chunnin que lo alcance, mientras le indica que no permita que se detenga por mucho rato, para evitar que pueda transformarse al modo sennin. Mientras le hace señas a la pelirosa, dando a entender que ha comprendido las instrucciones, Rock Lee se quita los pesos de sus piernas y libera la primera puerta: de la apertura, con lo que alcanza sin problemas a su blanco._

 _Naruto ve como Lee se le pega, sin poder esquivarlo ni alejarse de él, aún cuando porta su modo sennin. Cansado, y calculando que ya han dejado a Sakura a más de quinientos metros de distancia, se detiene para enfrentar al estudiante de Maito Gai. Pero Lee, antes de pelear, le pide disculpas por besar a su esposa durante sus funerales, mientras le ruega que por favor, para compensar su atrevimiento, le de un golpe con todas sus fuerzas, dejando en claro que después de eso lo enfrentará con todo su poder. Mientras el chunnin abre la tercera puerta, listo para aguantar el golpe de Naruto, el rubio concentra su chakra natural en su puño y, agradeciendo el gesto y disculpándolo de todo, conecta un potente puñetazo en el estómago del muchacho quien, a pesar de contar con ese refuerzo que le daba su técnica prohibida, simplemente cae, doblándose por el dolor del impacto, mientras lágrimas se asoman por sus ojos._

 _Cuando Sakura llega, no puede creer lo que ha visto: Lee cayendo por un sólo puñetazo de Naruto._

 _Molesta y decidida a completar la misión, se lanza contra Naruto, quien sólo esquiva los potentes golpes, sin responderlos._

 _En un punto, ambos peleadores se detienen, mientras Sakura observa como, de la nada, se materializa Konan, la integrante de Akatsuki, flotando con sus alas desplegadas en el aire, la que le dice al joven jounin: "Ya está hecho, Naruto. Apresurate, que todavía debemos llegar a Suna". Mientras la joven chunnin observa asombrada la escena, Naruto salta al aire, donde se sujeta de Konan, luego de lo cual ambos desaparecen._

 _Furiosa por ser menospreciada y abandonada en ese estado, y con la duda del motivo por el cual Naruto viaja con una criminal, que además estuvo presente en el último ataque a la aldea, Sakura decide tomar a Lee y echárselo al hombro, para reunir lo antes posible al grupo y marchar hacia Suna, en búsqueda de su presa."_

\- Entonces así pasó todo.

\- Si, y Lee fue incapaz de no confesarle a Sakura-chan que se había dejado golpear por Naruto, sin más.

\- Sabes, Yamato, deberías dedicarte a adivino, ganarías mucho más que como ninja de elite.

\- ¿Porqué lo dices, Kakashi?

\- Porque todo ocurrió como lo dijiste, cuando salimos en esta misión: lo encontramos rápido, tuvimos que pelear con él y nos dio paliza, sin sudar y obligándonos a seguir tras él.

\- Trataré de no hacer más predicciones de ese tipo, pienso que termino llamando a la mala suerte.

\- Sería lo mejor. O podrías predecir que lo atrapamos sin tener que esforzarnos. Ahora explicame dos cosas: Primero, ¿qué le pasa a Ino-chan?; segundo, ¿cómo es eso que Naruto está con una Akatsuki?

\- Ino dice que se encontró con Hinata-sama dentro de la cabeza de Naruto y nadie puede convencerla de lo contrario.

\- Parece ser que nuestro esquivo blanco aprendió algún tipo muy avanzado de genjutsu, si es que logró engañar con tanta facilidad y a tal nivel a una kunoichi del clan Yamanaka, supuestamente expertos en distinguir genjutsus y sellos mentales.

\- Pareciera. Sobre lo de Konan, nadie comprende nada, y cualquier idea sobre ello es, en este punto, mera especulación.

\- ¿Sera que Akatsuki le está pidiendo algún tipo de favor a cambio del paradero de Sasuke?

\- Lo dudo, ni siquiera Naruto es tan idiota como para ir a ofrecerse a quienes quieren matarlo.

La conversación es interrumpida cuando Hana finalmente despierta. Con todo el grupo habiendo reaccionado, y habiendo sido informada de que el segundo grupo de Konoha parece simplemente haber desaparecido, Sakura ordena levantar el campamento para dirigirse a máxima velocidad a Suna, mientras ordena a Kakashi que use uno de sus perros para comunicar a Konoha su próximo destino, solicitando que se informe a los mandos de Suna para que los apoyen en la captura de Naruto y Konan.

Mientras terminan de recoger sus cosas, Shikamaru se aproxima a la chica Inuzuka:

\- Hana, ¿tienes alguna forma de rastrear toda esta zona, que no sean tus tres ninken?

\- Si, ¿por qué?

\- No creo que Naruto se haya ido de aquí.

\- ¿Porqué lo dices?

\- Simple, soltó lo de dirigirse a Suna con mucha facilidad. Demasiado sospechoso si se supone que estás escondiéndote o haciendo algo secreto.

\- ¿Supones que sólo nos quiere sacar de aquí?

\- Es eso o simplemente él y su acompañante son demasiado torpes.

\- Pero podría haberseles escapado.

\- Tal vez a Naruto, pero no a esa Akatsuki.

Hana saca de su mochila cuatro pergaminos pequeños, indicándole al joven que son perros de rastreo, los que obedecerán cualquier orden suya.

Con sumo cuidado, y aprovechando que Sakura está distraída escribiendo la nota que enviará a Konoha, Shikamaru realiza el jutsu de invocación, para luego ordenar a los perros que rastreen toda el área circundante, hasta veinte kilómetros a la redonda.

Finalmente el grupo parte detrás de su líder, corriendo a máxima velocidad, con la esperanza de llegar a la aldea de Sunagakure antes que su blanco vuelva a desaparecer.

.

.

.

\- ¿Ya se fueron, Naruto?

\- Si, ya se marcharon.

Tras esa verificación de parte del rubio, que se encontraba siguiendo los chakras del grupo de captura con su modo sennin, Konan hace retroceder su camuflaje, quitando los papeles que los rodeaban, los que habían adoptado el color del limpio cielo que los rodeaba. Naruto, que todavía se encontraba sujeta del cuerpo de la peliazul, colgando, se deja caer al suelo, mientras pierde su modo sabio.

Ya con Konan a su lado, puede notar como su capa de nubes desaparece para volver a lucir su abrigo largo. Naruto, por su parte, se acomoda su capa de viaje con el kanji de "sapo" y la cinta negra con que sujeta la parte de atrás de su cabello.

Aprovechando la calma luego de la partida de sus perseguidores, el joven le consulta a su acompañante respecto de lo que había hecho con el otro equipo de ninjas. Konan le dice que sólo los aturdió e inmovilizo con su papel, dejándolos ocultos dentro de rocas falsas, y que en un día más podrían soltarse, cuando las ataduras de papel perdieran su chakra y se desmoronaran.

Aprobando su elección, Naruto camina con calma en dirección al campamento.

Diez minutos después, cuando todavía están a medio camino de llegar a su lugar de acampada, aparece de improviso un clon frente a ellos, el que se había movido usando el jutsu del dios del trueno. En sus brazos, carga el perro rastreador. Antes de que le pregunten el porqué se ha aparecido así, el clon les dice a ambos, con evidente apuro: _"¡apareció, el perro lo encontró, ya apareció!"_.

Naruto y Konan se miran confundidos, hasta que un par de segundos después entienden el mensaje: el perro ha hallado el rastro de Sasuke. Ansioso, el rubio consulta al clon, quien les explica que se encontraba a unos doscientos metros del can, en un camino secundario cercano, más allá de la frontera del País del Viento, cuando vio pasar pasar un aguila gigantesca, volando a media altura, con lo que parecían ser dos personas sobre ella. Canito, que se encontraba más adelante que él, pudo percibir el aroma de los ocupantes del ave y se puso a ladrar como loco y correr hacia donde él se encontraba. Allí entendió que uno de los que viajaban en esa cosa tenía que ser su amigo perdido.

Consultado por el punto exacto, el clon informa que esa cosa viajaba en linea recta, en dirección al camino principal, pero no pudo perseguirla por su velocidad y, sin tener como comunicarse con el original o los otros clones, había venido trayendo al perro con él.

Luego de esas palabras finales, el clon se disolvió, para que el original tuviese toda su información:

\- Konan, el punto donde se supone fue visto Sasuke está casi en el límite de nuestro perímetro de vigilancia, tendremos que ir allí como podamos y seguir a pie. Con la ayuda del perro supongo que podremos encontrarlo, mientras no se aleje demasiado.

\- Bien Naruto, entregame tu kunai.

\- (mientras se lo pasa) ¿Para qué lo quieres, Konan?

\- Aprovecharé mis papeles ancla y me tele-transportaré lo más cerca de ese punto, con el Kunai guardado. Debería poder llevármelo con mi jutsu sin problemas, siendo un arma. Dame medio minuto desde que me vaya y luego salta a esa posición. Así ganaremos varios kilómetros antes de tener que correr.

\- Bien pensado, compañera.

\- Gracias, compañero.

Konan parte con el kunai, dejando a Naruto sólo con el perro. Apurado, decide crear un par de clones de sombras, a los que les ordena ir al campamento y ayudar a levantarlo al clon que ya se encuentra allí en eso, para luego reunirse con él con las cosas. Les instruye para que no vayan hacia él con el _hiraishin_ , sino que lo hagan corriendo (no sea que se aparezcan en medio de alguna pelea).

Cuando los clones parten, y considerando ha pasado ya suficiente tiempo, Naruto toma al perro en brazos y se transporta con él a su destino.

Cuando aparece junto a Konan, observa como el perro olfatea el aire, captando rastro del aroma que se le indicó buscar casi de inmediato.

Pero antes de que corran, observan a la distancia como surge de los cielos un gigantesco relámpago azul, el que cae sobre el suelo.

" _Ese debe ser Sasuke"_ , dice Naruto en voz alta. Conciente que el tiempo se agota, decide adelantarse e ir hacia donde ha caído el rayo. Konan, preocupada, lo sigue, quedando el perro tras ellos, rezagado.


	18. Chapter 18

Tan sólo faltaban dos días para la reunión de los Kages en el País del Hierro, y la búsqueda de Sasuke por su desconocido blanco, cuya captura lo llevaría un paso más cerca de su objetivo final de venganza, se había vuelto una persecución frenética, ahora que sabía la identidad de aquél el cual el destino le había dado la oportunidad de dar muerte.

El joven Uchiha era consciente de que la meta que se había auto impuesto, luego de conocer las circunstancias de la traición de su hermano Itachi a su antiguo clan, era virtualmente imposible de conseguir: su poder ciertamente era ahora mayor de lo que podría haberse alguna vez podido imaginar, tal vez incluso mayor al de su propio hermano, quien nuevamente era su mayor héroe y modelo a alcanzar.

Pero una cosa era poseer un poder tal que le permitiría plantar cara a cualquier otro ninja existente sobre la faz de la tierra, pero otra muy diferente era pretender dar muerte a toda una aldea, repleta de poderosos y decididos shinobis, entre los cuales se contaban algunos que aún no sabía si, llegado el momento, sería capaz de encarar y darles muerte. Por todo lo anterior, en su cabeza sabía que esa venganza era un camino sin retorno, el que no podía terminar sino con su propia muerte. Su única duda era cuantos se podría llevar con él antes de caer definitivamente: aquellos cuerpos muertos serían su sangrienta ofrenda, con la cual reclamaría finalmente su lugar, escribiendo así la última página del libro de la historia maldita del Clan del Sharingan.

Tan sólo deseaba que, entre aquellos a los que daría muerte, se encontraran las últimas cuatro piezas de la trama de sangre que constituyó la caída en desgracia de su amado hermano: Madara, Danzo, Homura y Koharu .

El enmascarado no era una preocupación para él: en cierta forma le debía el haber hallado la verdad completa de lo ocurrido, así como los ojos que ahora lucía. Y lo que era más importante, había decenas de poderosos enemigos tras de su cabeza, por lo que su muerte, aún con la confianza que desbordaba Madara en sus dichos y acciones, era un hecho casi seguro. Pero los tres restantes eran otro cuento, y nadie más que él estaba tras de sus vidas: eran personas sumamente importantes de la villa oculta entre las hojas, por lo que el sólo intentar tomar sus vidas sería su tantas veces postergada sentencia de muerte. Y el aceptaba aquello gustoso, si ello le significaba conseguir sus cabezas.

Tranquilizaba a sus compañeros de Taka insistiendo a todo aquél que se le cruzaba que su propósito era reconstruir su clan, pero sabía que ese era un deseo absurdo: con un sólo Uchiha superviviente, lo más probable es que en apenas un par de generaciones su dojutsu se perdiera de forma definitiva. No le interesaba dejar descendencia si así resultarían las cosas; la maldición de los Uchiha se extinguiría finalmente.

Así que la cosa era así: el último Uchiha contra el mundo, tan sólo esperando el momento de su muerte.

De allí su estado alterado, producto de las noticias que le había traído Zetsu apenas el día anterior: Shimura Danzo, el conspirador, quien puso la daga en la mano de Itachi y dio la orden que debía exterminarlo a él junto con todo su clan, era ahora Hokage de Konohagakure. Y aquél se dirigía con mínima protección al País del Hierro.

Casi como si fuese una trampa. Y aún, si lo fuera, él mordería gustoso la carnada y pondría, no su pie, si no su cabeza en el cepo con tal de tener la oportunidad de sacarle los ojos al maldito con sus propias manos.

* * *

El equipo Taka había logrado recorrer en apenas cinco días la distancia entre la base de Akatsuki y el País del Hierro, apenas deteniéndose en el camino para entrenar los nuevos ojos de su líder y dormir escasamente. Según el propósito de Sasuke, habían evitado la ruta directa y dado un rodeo por el País de la Tierra, entrando a su destino por la frontera que compartían ambos, al norte del País del Hierro. Los tres días de ventaja los habían aprovechado para explorar los pasos más probables para montar una emboscada a sus esperados blancos. Habían elegido finalmente cuatro puntos posibles donde poder hacer la interceptación, asumiendo siempre que los embajadores de Konoha vendrían por el camino principal que atravesaba el País del Viento. Pero toda esa ardua planificación se había caído cuando Zetsu vino con la información exacta respecto a quien esperaban.

Sordo a las súplicas de sus compañeros de apegarse al plan original, el pelinegro había dispuesto que se dividiesen en dos parejas para poder ampliar el rango de captura, temeroso de que alguien de los antecedentes de Danzo fuese demasiado cuidadoso y buscase evitar los caminos transitados, tratando de pasar desapercibido. Los equipos formados (Sasuke y Karin; Jugo y Suigetsu) tenían como única forma de comunicación un sello creado por la pelirroja (que por lo visto manejaba un mínimo de fuinjutsu) y grabado en un pequeño pergamino, que al ser activado indicaría al otro equipo en qué dirección se encontraban, nada más. O sea, en caso de que se enfrentasen a algún enemigo inesperado, no tendrían forma de saber cuanto tardaría el apoyo. Suigetsu no pudo evitar señalar que aquél era un riesgo inútil, pero su líder era sordo a cualquier razonamiento.

Y tal como fueron los temores del espadachín, fue como se dieron las cosas. Por que, luego de casi un día de búsqueda (amenizada por una horrenda tormenta de nieve que casi los mata), se encontraron con su objetivo, acompañado de tan sólo dos ninjas, luciendo como un anciano manco y demacrado.

Afortunadamente el hombre planta les había descrito el aspecto del tal Danzo, sino nunca hubiesen pensado, al verlo, que aquél sería el nuevo Hokage de Konohagakure, el supuesto ninja más fuerte de aquella aldea.

Mientras veía como Jugo accionaba el sello avisando su dirección (y esperando que el resto del equipo no estuviese demasiado lejos), Suigetsu tomó su espada, decidido a realizar él mismo la captura. Su compañero, comprendiendo que nada podría hacer para convencerlo de esperar a los demás, tan sólo le dijo, mientras activaba su transformación, que recordara sus instrucciones: no debían matar ni a Danzo ni a sus escoltas, si no tan sólo capturarlos.

.

.

.

Karin se sobresaltó enormemente al percatarse como el pergamino de aviso se había activado.

Aprovechando la gran capacidad como sensor de la chica, Sasuke había delegado la vigilancia del camino principal al segundo equipo, mientras ellos revisaban los caminos secundarios. Pero su búsqueda, la que Sasuke se negó a interrumpir ni siquiera por la tormenta de la noche pasada (la que los había obligado, finalmente, a pernoctar en una cueva que encontraron cuando ya era de madrugada) no había dado mayores resultados. Y el estar a solas con su esquivo amor no fue más que una experiencia horrenda para la joven, con el Uchiha quejándose en todo momento que el tiempo que perdían esperando que pasase la tormenta lo podrían aprovechar buscando afuera -como si eso fuese posible con ese horrendo clima-.

Y ahora, para empeorar las cosas, siendo ya de tarde y no habiendo tenido una comida decente desde el día anterior, venían el par de idiotas a avisar que el supuesto nuevo Hokage había finalmente aparecido.

Si por algún momento pensó en ocultarle esa información a Sasuke, con la esperanza que ese viejo se les escabullera y, así, proteger al pelinegro de la locura que quería cometer (locura en la que, en el fondo, ningunos de los miembros restantes de Hebi quería participar), dicha opción fue echada a perder por su mismo sobresalto, el que puso al Uchiha sobre aviso, por lo que le quitó el pergamino y pudo comprobar, por sí mismo, el llamado de Suigetsu y Jugo.

Con premura, el joven decidió convocar a una de sus águilas, saltando sobre ella, siendo apenas alcanzado por la pelirroja cuando ésta alzó el vuelo. Karin calculó que se encontraban a unos nueve kilómetros del camino principal, pero considerando la dirección indicada en el pergamino, tendrían que volar casi quince kilómetros antes de poder llegar a él; si recordaba bien, yendo en linea recta, alcanzarían el camino justo en el tramo que cruzaba el País de las Sombras, antes de entrar en la tierra de los samuráis.

.

.

.

El líder de Raíz no pudo evitar sonreír al ver la embestida del par de jóvenes que lo atacaban, estando ya tan cerca de su destino.

Al verlos, supuso que debían ser ladrones, confundidos por el aspecto de tres solitarios viajeros, uno de los cuales seguramente no les parecería más que un anciano indefenso. Mientras notaba como sus guardaespaldas, Fu y Torune (quienes no lucían sus protectores ninja, debido a que el Hokage trataba de dar un aspecto de simples viajeros a su comitiva), se ponían en posición para interceptar a sus agresores, Danzo les ordenó que permanecieran quietos: quería aprovechar la oportunidad para hacer algo que pocas veces había tenido ocasión de hacer, y que en ese paraje desolado, sin ningún otro testigo, podría llevar a cabo sin problemas ni distracciones. Así, se colocó delante de sus guardianes, esperando a ver quien de sus atacantes llegaba primero ante él.

Jugo fue el ganador de aquella carrera (gracias a la mayor velocidad que le proporcionaba su transformación de sabio y la energía natural que lo llenaba en ese momento). Pero su frenético avance fue detenido en seco por el anciano vendado, que cuando lo tuvo a corta distancia retiró las vendas que cubrían su ojo derecho, exhibiendo al pelinaranjo un ojo sharingan -el que perteneció una vez a Shisui, el del cuerpo parpadeante-, adoptando su forma Mangekyo Sharingan, mientras accionaba su técnica única: _"Kotoamatsukami"._

Suigetsu, mientras es interceptado por los escoltas del anciano, ve como su compañero se detiene en seco a sólo un metro de impactar a su objetivo. Mientras los anbu raíz lo mantienen distraído, tan sólo escucha como el anciano le dice a su corpulento compañero: _"Tu objetivo es aquél con la espada enorme. Mátalo"._ Luego, sin más, Jugo se abalanza contra el espadachín, con clara intención homicida. Los escoltas, liberados por el genjutsu de su líder de tener que combatir a su enemigo, se retiran a sus espaldas.

Mientras ven como el de la espada trata infructuosamente de huir de su atacante (recibiendo incluso algunos golpes que lo hieren, aunque en los lugares donde impacta el cuerpo del agredido se vuelve agua), Torune le pregunta al Hokage: _"Señor, ¿cree que habrá sido conveniente usar su técnica para algo como ésto? Entre Fu y yo podríamos haberlos vencido sin problemas"_. Danzo responde, mientras vuelve a cubrir su ojo con las vendas que porta en su cabeza: _"Lo sé, pero vi mi oportunidad y la aproveché. Hace demasiado tiempo que no utilizo este sharingan a su máximo poder y necesitaba asegurarme de que funciona apropiadamente, por si lo necesito mañana en la reunión con los demás Kages. Además, recuerda que con los "añadidos" hechos por Orochimaru a mi cuerpo debería poder volver a usarlo de aquí a mañana_ _sin problemas"_.

Fu le recuerda a su jefe que deberían seguir su camino, pero Danzo quiere esperar y estar seguro que el genjutsu de Shisui es capaz de llevar a su objetivo a matar a su compañero. No debería tardar mucho, considerando que el pelinaranjo ya ha desarmado a su oponente y lo tiene acorralado contra el suelo.

Pero en ese mismo momento, el Aburame alerta a su líder: a unos cientos de metros se acerca volando lo que parece algún tipo de ave gigantesca, sosteniéndose a unas decenas de metros del suelo.

Ya dentro del rango de sus capacidades sensoriales, Karin le informa a su líder quienes se encuentran allí, observando la pelea de sus compañeros: por lo que puede percibir, pareciera que Jugo se encuentra bajo algún tipo de genjutsu (o, al menos, eso supone la pelirroja, ya que nota una perturbación en el sistema de chakra de su enorme compañero, similar al producido cuando el propio Sasuke "practica" sus propias ilusiones en ellos). Comprendiendo que aquello debe ser obra de Danzo, el pelinegro detiene a su ave en el aire, observándolos a todos a la distancia.

El Hokage reconoce a quien se encuentra sobre aquella enorme águila; sus rasgos del clan del sharingan son inconfundibles. Ambos, joven y anciano, se observan durante unos momentos: el mayor con gesto cansado, el menor con desprecio. En un instante, Danzo ordena a su hipnotizado peón que arremeta contra el pelinegro y lo mate. Jugo, al instante, abandona a su anterior presa, la que permanece adolorida en el suelo, y da un salto descomunal, poniéndose a la altura del renegado Uchiha.

Sasuke ve a su compañero, mientras acorta su distancia: su transformación es casi total, mostrando una piel grisacea y tosca, su demoníaco rostro y sus brazos, gigantescos y totalmente desproporcionados al resto de su cuerpo, con los que lanza un potente golpe que, de impactar, seguramente lo descabezaría. Sin perder la calma (y notando como la pelirroja sólo atina a ocultarse tras de él, aún montada en el ave), Sasuke saca desde el interior de su capa de viaje su espada: una _chokuto_ , sin tsuba (guarda, aquella parte destinada a parar golpes, entre la hoja y el mango), de hoja recta, con un mango y una funda de color negro brillante y sin marcas de ningún tipo, desenfundando y usándola para parar el golpe del enajenado Jugo, para lo cual la coloca frente a su cabeza, en vertical, con su mano derecha en la empuñadura y la izquierda sujetando la metálica hoja, la que refuerza con chakra raiton, logrando así parar el golpe de su compañero. Antes de recibir un segundo golpe, transforma sus ojos, haciendo aparecer su Mangekyo Sharingan, imponiendo su propia ilusión para deshacer el genjutsu de Danzo, tras lo cual el pelinaranjo cae pesadamente contra el suelo, desde varios metros de altura. Afortunadamente, su misma forma transformada protege su corpulento cuerpo de cualquier lesión.

Sasuke ordena a Karin que descienda del ave y revise el estado de sus compañeros de equipo.

Danzo, notando los ojos rojos del joven Uchiha, toma distancia mientras ordena a sus escoltas que entretengan al muchacho. Mientras Fu y Torune se ponen en posición de combate el Hokage libera su brazo vendado y comienza a retirar los sellos que ocultan los secretos implantes que constituyen su mejor carta de combate.

Viendo la situación que enfrenta, Sasuke ordena al águila que lo transporta elevarse hasta colocarse a unos cien metros de altura, fuera del alcance de los shinobi de raíz. Decidido a no agotar sus energías en esos escoltas, realiza un pequeño corte en su mano izquierda con su chokuto, la que lanza luego contra los dos enemigos, los que ven como la espada se entierra entre ellos. Luego, tan sólo salta desde aquella altura, cayendo en dirección al par de ninjas que le esperan. Los anbu lo miran sorprendidos, siempre atentos a lo que sea que pretenda con esa envestida suicida. Karin, que se encuentra al lado de Jugo, quien está ahora inconsciente, observa asustada al pelinegro.

Mientras cae, Sasuke realiza los sellos necesarios para el jutsu de invocación, sirviéndose de su palma derecha como superficie en donde estampar su chakra. En medio del aire, y en una explosión de humo, aparece una enorme serpiente azulada, en cuya cabeza se apoya el pelinegro mientras cae. Los guardias de Danzo son sorprendidos por la descomunal aparición, y antes de que puedan adoptar alguna formación que les sirva para contrarrestar al animal invocado, escuchan como el joven, a menos de cincuenta metros de distancia, aún en caída libre, le grita a su sirviente: _"¡Aoda, quiero que te los lleves de aquí. No los mates, los necesito vivos!"_. La serpiente responde: _"Como ordene, Sasuke-sama"_.

El anciano observa la escena, que se desarrolla en unos pocos segundos, mientras logra liberar, apresuradamente, la última de las restricciones en su brazo derecho, el que cubre rápidamente con la manga de su traje: Sasuke salta de la cabeza de la gigantesca serpiente, llegando en un parpadeo ante Fu y Torune, exhibiendo el sharingan de tres tomoes en sus ojos rojos. Esquiva un par de golpes de ambos anbu, mientras consigue que ambos lo miren a los ojos apenas unos instantes, tiempo suficiente como para que su propio genjutsu actúe en ellos, confundiéndolos. Mientras recoge su espada del suelo donde está clavada, Aoda llega al suelo, donde repta veloz y engulle a los escoltas, uno después de otro, para luego desvanecerse, llevando con ella a sus presas. Sin poder hacer otra cosa, Danzo observa como el Uchiha avanza rápido contra él, con la chokuto brillando, cargada de chakra raiton. El anciano, pillado de sorpresa, es atravesado a la altura del corazón limpiamente por la hoja eléctrica, escuchando como el pelinegro susurra el nombre de su técnica, mientras sostiene la espada contra el pecho de su odiado enemigo con ambas manos: _"chidorigatana"._

Satisfecho, viendo como la vida del autor intelectual de la masacre de su clan se extingue, aprovecha el filo aumentado de su espada, retirándola del cuerpo de difunto con un corte transversal hacia arriba, que parte su pecho y saca la hoja por el hombro derecho del muerto, provocando que la sangre salga a raudales. Satisfecho con aquella muerte, Sasuke continúa y, mientras el cuerpo exánime cae, lanza un rápido corte horizontal, el que decapita limpiamente a su ya vencido adversario.

Mientras observa el cadáver ahí, tirado, el joven no puede evitar sonreír satisfecho: Ha caído uno, faltan dos.

Pero mientras comienza a retirarse, nota como un poderoso chakra surge a sus espaldas, donde se supone ha dejado sólo un cuerpo inerte. Instintivamente, usa su chokuto para detener un golpe: es una kunai, que por poco y no se clava en su espalda. Tan sólo un instante le es necesario para notar a su agresor: Shimura Danzo, que sigue con vida. Preocupado, el joven decide ser precavido y toma distancia, mientras hace surgir su Mangekyo Sharingan.

Mientras corre alrededor de su aún viva presa, esquivando los kunai que éste le lanza, se dedica a observar los alrededores del campo de batalla: una llano nevado, en el cual unos pocos árboles se alzan a corta distancia. A tan sólo unas decenas de metros, el camino principal, del que apenas se han alejado. Aprovecha de acercarse a sus compañeros, a medida que esquiva los ataques y jutsus a distancia del Hokage. Una vez que se encuentra a una distancia apropiada, Karin le grita:

\- ¡NO SE QUE HA SIDO ESO, PERO TU ATAQUE FUE REAL, SASUKE!

\- ¿ACASO NO FUE ALGÚN GENJUTSU, UN CLON, LO QUE SEA?

\- ¡NO, NO HE PERCIBIDO NINGÚN CAMBIO EN SU CHAKRA, Y NO HAY NADIE EN LOS ALREDEDORES, APARTE DE NOSOTROS!

Danzo, que apenas logra escuchar lo que grita ese par, sonríe satisfecho: por lo visto, el muchacho no se ha percatado de lo que oculta en sus brazos ni conoce la técnica prohibida de los Uchiha. Tal vez deba sacrificar un par de sus ojos, pero confía en poder matar al pelinegro antes de que éste se percate de lo que realmente ocurre.

Por su parte, Sasuke sabe que no gana nada simplemente manteniendo su distancia y esquivando, por lo que decide usar otra técnica para acabar con su enemigo. Sujetando fuertemente su espada, el joven avanza veloz contra Danzo, quien trata de detenerlo con múltiples balas de viento que lanza como si fuesen una ráfaga, pero ninguna de ellas da en el blanco: los ojos rojos del Uchiha y su velocidad le permiten esquivar todos los ataques. Acorralado, el anciano se arma con un kunai, el que cubre con su viento impregnado en chakra, para luego usarlo para contener los ataques de la espada del pelinegro, la que a su vez es reforzada con rayo.

Con la ventaja del elemento viento sobre el rayo, el kunai se muestra mucho mejor que la chokuto, lo que obliga a Sasuke a reforzar el chakra de la misma constantemente. Pero esa tenaz resistencia del anciano le da un dato que espera lo ayude a comprender qué es lo que ha hecho para sobrevivir a su primer embestida. Resulta claro, después del esfuerzo que Danzo pone en evitar ser herido, que él no es inmortal. Por lo que, aprovechando un retroceso del líder de Raíz, decide rematarlo, nuevamente: _"chidori senbon"._

Las agujas eléctricas, en número abrumador, rodean al shinobi mayor, siendo impactado más de tcuarenta veces en todo su cuerpo. El cadáver de Danzo cae pesadamente, de espaldas. Sasuke elige no confiarse, y mantiene su vista sobre aquél.

Sin poder percatarse cómo ha ocurrido, escucha que Karin le alerta, gritándole que se agache. El joven apenas consigue esquivar la guardaña de viento del líder de Raíz, quien embiste nuevamente contra el pelinegro. _"Bien"_ , piensa Sasuke, _"ahora sé que lo que sea que haga para evitar morir lo realiza sin sellos visibles y de manera instantánea, pero sólo cuando parece estar muerto"_.

Mientras busca una oportunidad para probar un nuevo ataque asesino, Danzo logra posicionarse a espaldas del joven Uchiha. Viendo su oportunidad, ejecuta su técnica: _"futon: shinku taigyoku"_. Sasuke apenas alcanza a reaccionar, haciendo aparecer una parte menor de Susanoo en su espalda, a modo de escudo. Pero, a pesar de aquella protección, la esfera de vació del Hokage es demasiado potente y lo lanza con fuerza, haciendo que se estrelle pesadamente a casi treinta metros, dándose de cara contra el suelo y haciéndolo soltar su espada. Viendo su éxito, Danzo corre hacia su derribado enemigo, portando en su mano izquierda un kunai con el cual rematarlo.

Pero Sasuke reacciona casi de inmediato, girando su cabeza y, gracias al Mangekyo Sharingan que conserva todavía en ellos, ejecutar su técnica: _"Amateratsu"_. Con las llamas negras apuntando a la cabeza de Danzo, puede observar, complacido, como aquél grita desesperado, abrumado por el dolor que le provocan ese fuego infernal que nada puede apagar. Finalmente, mientras no queda más que una cabeza calcinada y deformada por las llamas, el pelinegro observa con satisfacción como su jutsu se expande al resto del cuerpo del anciano, reduciéndolo luego de un corto rato a cenizas. Mientras se levanta del suelo, Sasuke observa como el viento se lleva los restos calcinados de su enemigo.

Pero la victoria nuevamente no es tal, y ahora Danzo, con mayor fortuna, logra enterrar su kunai en el brazo derecho de Sasuke, quien lo usó para protegerse del anciano, que nuevamente apareció de la nada, como por arte de magia, a apenas un par de metros frente a él. Adolorido, logra quitar el agarre que el vendado tiene sobre sus ropas y apartar a su rival de una patada, para luego huir en dirección a sus compañeros de equipo. Pero Danzo se recupera rápido, mientras trata de rematarlo con sus balas de viento comprimido.

Viendo que la herida sufrida le resta movilidad, Sasuke recurre a Susanoo, el que aparece con la mitad de su cuerpo esquelético, rodeando al Uchiha y haciéndolo invulnerable a los ataques de viento de Danzo. Mientras piensa en alguna alternativa, sin poder todavía comprender la naturaleza de la técnica que le da invencibilidad a su enemigo, escucha como Karin le grita:

\- ¡SASUKE, CREO QUE DESCUBRÍ ALGO!

\- ¡DIMELO, RÁPIDO!

\- ¡EN SU BRAZO DERECHO Y SU OJO DERECHO HABÍA ONCE FIRMAS DE CHAKRA AL COMENZAR LA PELEA, SIMILARES A LAS QUE APARECIERON EN TUS OJOS CUANDO TE LOS PUSISTE!

\- ¡ACASO…!

\- (Karin le interrumpe) ¡ESPERA! ¡CADA VEZ QUE PARECIERA QUE LO HAS MATADO, UNA DE ESAS FIRMAS DE CHAKRA MENGUA HASTA EXTINGUIRSE! ¡YA HA PERDIDO TRES DE ELLAS!

\- ¡CUANTO TIEMPO!

\- ¡CREO QUE UN PAR DE MINUTOS, PERO NO ESTOY SEGURA!

Si le ha entendido bien, la pelirroja acaba de descubrir que lo que oculta Danzo son ojos sharingan, insertados en él de alguna manera. Sasuke sólo imagina un posible culpable, murmurando su nombre: _"Orochimaru"_.

El Hokage, sorprendido, no da crédito a lo que ha podido descubrir en tan corto tiempo esa muchacha, en apariencia tan inútil. Debe ser alguna especie de ninja sensor, de las mejores existentes. Mientras piensa que lo que va a hacer es una pena, considerando que alguien con tales capacidades sería una gran incorporación para su organización Raíz, decide eliminarla, antes de que siga haciendo nuevos descubrimientos sobre su persona que terminen dándole una ventaja decisiva al pelinegro. Prepara rápidamente un kunai, equipado con su hoja de viento, el que lanza veloz contra la chica, la que todavía está distraída mirando a Sasuke, como esperando sus instrucciones. Karin sólo percibe como una porción del chakra de Danzo se dirige hacia ella, pero al voltear a ver qué es nota como la cuchilla sólo está a unos pocos metros; asustada, la chica sólo cierra sus ojos.

Es Suigetsu el que logra salvar a su compañera, reaccionando a tiempo como para interponerse entre el kunai y su blanco. Aunque gracias al chakra futon que lo fortalece el kunai logra atravesar el cuerpo acuoso del espadachín, a la altura de su abdomen, el impacto logra desviar lo suficiente el arma para que ésta sólo impacte el hombro de la pelirroja, que estaba sentada junto a un todavía inconsciente Jugo. Luego de ayudar a la chica a sacarse el arma de su hombro, y sordo a sus reclamos, se la lleva echándosela al hombro, mientras arrastra por el suelo a su compañero caído, tomándolo del brazo (mientras murmura, entre molesto y nervioso, el porqué rayos tiene que estar salvado a la bruja que lo trata como un trapo y a quien hace poco trataba de matarlo).

Sasuke, quien se encontraba distraído pensando en cómo rayos Danzo ha hecho para servirse de esos supuestos ojos sharingan para evitar su muerte una y otra vez, sólo alcanza a notar como Suigetsu arrastra con él a sus otros compañeros de Taka. Finalmente, logra armar un plan con el que espera poder vencer a Danzo.

El pelinegro se concentra para llevar a Susanoo a su forma completa, atacando con sus flechas de fuego al anciano. Mientras esquiva con dificultad los ataques de la gigantesca armadura de chakra, Danzo nota un patrón en los ataques de su joven oponente: las gigantescas saetas apuntan a su brazo derecho; si supone correctamente, el muchacho pretende arrancarle de cuajo dicho brazo. O sea, no comprende como funciona Izanagi, pero sabe que requiere sus sharingan para eso.

Decidido a no permitir la victoria del Uchiha, el anciano llama a Baku, su invocación personal. La enorme criatura, de forma elefantina, es enviada por su amo para devorar el chakra que forma a Susanoo, a fin de hacerlo desaparecer y permitirle atacar al muchacho directamente. Baku apenas logra su objetivo: la armadura fantasmal es deshecha, pero Sasuke lo ataca con sus llamas negras, consumiéndolo ante la mirada indolente de su invocador. Agotado, el joven comienza a lanzar fuego en todas direcciones, tratando de acorralar al Hokage. Pero Danzo esquiva sin problemas las bolas de fuego, las que caen en los alrededores, impactando en la nieve circundante y levantando espesas nubes de vapor caliente hacia los cielos.

Luego de tres minutos de aquella persecución y esos infructuosos jutsus Katon, Danzo observa como el Uchiha respira agitado, mientras sus ojos portando el Mangekyo Sharingan desaparecen, volviendo a su color negro habitual. Finalmente el muchacho ha agotado sus reservas de chakra. Satisfecho con el resultado de sus esfuerzos, Danzo hace surgir del suelo sendas raíces que sujetan por sorpresa al joven, inmovilizando sus pies. Sin fuerzas para soltarse de sus amarran arbóreas, Sasuke mira al cielo, cansado: el vapor creado por la nieve evaporada se ha condensado sobre ellos, formando oscuras nubes.

El joven sonríe.

Extrañado por el gesto del su ahora prisionero, Danzo se acerca a él lentamente, llevando en su mano derecha un kunai: como pago por sus esfuerzos tomará esos ojos sharingan, los que reemplazarán en parte a los que ha perdido en la pelea. Pero estando todavía a unos diez metros de su objetivo, nota como el muchacho levanta su indice derecho al cielo. Luego, mirándolo, dice una sola palabra: _"Kirin"_.

Un gigantesco rayo azul cae de los oscurecidos cielos, y en un parpadeo impacta de lleno a Danzo, pulverizándolo, mientras el poderoso impacto crea un cráter que llega a los pies de Sasuke. Éste, viendo que su enemigo ha recibido el ataque directamente, crea un _chidori_ en su mano izquierda, el que usa como cuchilla para cortar sus ataduras de madera, liberando sus piernas.

* * *

En la guarida de Akatsuki aparece Zetsu, trayendo novedades para su líder.

Luego de unos minutos de buscarlo, lo encuentra el el cuarto en donde se almacenan los ojos sharingan, cien pares de ellos recolectados durante la masacre del Clan Uchiha, hace ya largos años.

Allí, el hombre planta observa como Obito acaricia uno de los frascos contenedores, en donde ahora flota un sólo ojo rojo. Zetsu le habla a su superior:

\- No comprendo tu obsesión con estos ojos, Obito.

\- Claro que no lo comprendes. Ni siquiera eres humano, ¿cómo comprenderías algo tan burdo como los lazos entre seres humanos o la familia?

\- Supongo que ese ojo es la pareja del que me hiciste insertarte para reemplazar el que perdiste con Konan.

\- Si, así es.

\- ¿Acaso sabes a quien le pertenecía antes?

\- Sé de quienes son todos y cada uno de estos cien pares de ojos. Yo mismo los extraje y conservé. Fui el último en ver el rostro de sus dueños originales, antes de que los privara de ellos.

\- ¿Entonces?

\- No puedo evitar pensar en todos los aquellos he tenido que sacrificar por conseguir nuestras metas.

\- ¿Arrepentido?

\- No es eso, tan sólo nostalgia. Sabes, estos de aquí (se saca su máscara y señala el ojo oculto) y aquí (apuntando al frasco frente a él) eran de Uchiha Mikoto, la última matriarca del Clan. La conocí cuando era niño; la maté personalmente: un favor que le hice a Itachi, mientras él se encargaba de su padre. Y ahora sus ojos serán la herramienta para dar muerte a su último hijo, el que porta los ojos del primero de ellos, ¿acaso no es irónico el destino, Zetsu?

\- (ignorando la pregunta, el Akatsuki prosigue) Cuando consigamos el poder del Jubi podrás restaurar a los Uchiha, incluso traerlos a la vida si es tu deseo.

\- No me interesan, todos ellos están mejor muertos. Hay una sola persona que me interesaría traer a la vida, aunque probablemente me odiaría por todo lo que he hecho y lo que aún queda por hacer. Ahora dejemos de hablar de cosas inútiles y dime a qué has venido.

\- Sasuke se ha encontrado con Danzo, probablemente estén luchando ahora mismo. Se encuentran a mitad de camino entre el País del Viento y el País del Hierro, en las Sombras.

\- O sea, es la oportunidad para reclamar sus ojos (y el de Uchiha Shisui, si tengo suerte).

\- Así es, Obito. Aunque no comprendo porqué nunca quisiste dejar tu ojo sharingan original y en vez de eso usar algunos de los que aquí hay guardados. Es verdad que ninguno de estos tiene el Mangekyo Sharingan, pero hay varios sharingan de alto nivel, que seguramente con poco esfuerzo habrían podido desarrollar su forma final, y tal vez concederte un poder o técnica única muy superior a tu kamui.

\- Tal vez, pero eso habría sido una lotería. Además, mi técnica, aún con un sólo ojo, me ha dado una ventaja inigualable ante mis enemigos, y el tener este cuerpo modificado evita que mi ojo se degrade, evitándome la ceguera.

\- ¿Irás al encuentro de Sasuke?

\- Si, supongo que luego de la pelea con Danzo, si es que sobrevive, se quedará a curar sus heridas en ese mismo lugar. Lo atacaré cuando esté con la guardia baja. Sólo llegaré y me ofreceré a ayudarle, será un ataque limpio y rápido.

\- ¿Te acompaño?

\- No. Es probable que todo el escándalo que debe estar armando atraiga a los samurais del País del Hierro. Necesito que te posiciones en la frontera entre el Hierro y las Sombras y detengas a quien quiera que pueda venir por ese lado, en especial a los Kages y sus escoltas.

\- Esta bien, Obito, parto de inmediato.

El enmascarado observa como su subordinado desaparece debajo del suelo, fundiéndose con el mismo.

Con sumo cuidado guarda el ojo restante, en su frasco, en el inmenso mueble que cubre la pared de la enorme habitación, donde se ven todos los ojos recolectados, en perfecta alineación. Luego revisa sus ojos y su máscara: los daños en esta última son más que evidentes y pronto deberá cambiarla.

Cansado por todo, se concentra en el lugar al que debe llegar, para luego activar su técnica espacio temporal. Cuando consigue abrir la dimensión del kamui, entra en ella, preparado para salir a un par de kilómetros a donde se debe encontrar su objetivo.

* * *

La corrida de Naruto es interrumpida por un clon de sombras que aparece de improviso, haciendo uso del _hiraishin no jutsu_ , pero con tan mala suerte que se aparece justo en frente del rubio, atravesándose en su camino y provocando que tropiese con él, cayendo al suelo.

Mientras el original, molesto, lo regaña por no obedecer la instrucción de no aparecerse de esa manera, el clon tan sólo le pasa lo que venía a entregarle, para luego desaparecer: su espada wakizashi, que había dejado abandonada en la tienda. Junto con la espada, Naruto recibe los recuerdos de aquel kage bunshin, pudiendo notar que el campamento ya ha sido recogido y sus clones avanzan a toda carrera con las cosas.

Konan se acerca para ofrecerle ayuda al joven para levantarse, lo que acepta agradecido. Luego, el rubio se coloca su espada, que se encuentra en su funda, en su espalda. Dándose cuenta que al fin su atuendo está completo, le recuerda a la peliazul respecto de lo que conversaron respecto de Sasuke y su personalidad, a fin de prepararla para cualquier posible sorpresa que pudiera tenerles el pelinegro al verlos llegar.

La kunoichi le asegura al joven que va preparada para lo que sea que tengan que enfrentar, mientras aprovecha de transformar su abrigo de viaje y darle la forma y colores de su capa de Akatsuki. Extrañado por la elección de la peliazul, ella le explica a su acompañante que, al igual que como lo hicieron con el equipo de Konoha, esperaba que ese aspecto fuera mucho más intimidante con el joven Uchiha.

Viéndose ambos listos, y notando que Canito todavía los seguía, aunque ya a casi medio kilómetro de distancia, retoman su carrera, a fin de alcanzar al pelinegro antes de que vuelva a irse.

* * *

La aparente victoria del Uchiha no es tal, ya que Danzo reaparece frente a él casi de inmediato.

El joven ataca al aparecido con el chidori, que aun porta en su mano izquierda, pero con la ausencia del sharingan en sus ojos es incapaz de darle a sus golpes la velocidad necesaria para superar la férrea defensa del líder de Raíz, quien finalmente hace surgir con el mokuton ramas de su brazo izquierdo, con los que inmoviliza los brazos del pelinegro, haciendo desaparecer la técnica eléctrica del muchacho.

Mientras lo observa fijamente al rostro, el anciano nota que los ojos del Uchiha, abiertos, muestran un pequeño hilo de sangre. Al verlo en tal estado, él sólo lo sujeta del cuello con su mano derecha, sofocando a su presa lentamente:

\- Veo que Orochimaru tenía razón respecto de aquellos Uchiha que desarrollan el Mangekyo Sharingan sin reemplazar sus ojos por otros ajenos: terminan gastándolos por el esfuerzo y no pueden mantenerlo por mucho tiempo…

\- (interrumpiendo, el joven habla con esfuerzo) Maldito seas, Danzo, por obligar a mi hermano a acabar con mi clan, y a mi a matarlo a él. Al menos pudE acabar con esa serpiente despreciable…

\- Por lo visto Itachi fue lo bastante débil como para contarte todo eso. Pero no importa, nadie creería a las palabras de un criminal, desertor y asesino.

\- Pero sabes que hay otros métodos, ¿verdad? Explorarán mi mente, verán allí la información y obtendrán la verdad. Tal vez no de tí, pero los consejeros sucumbirán a cualquier interrogatorio y todo se sabrá.

\- ¿Acaso no sabes que soy el Hokage?

\- Tal vez, pero no me importa esperar en una celda. Diez, veinte o treinta años, no importan: al final, morirás antes que yo, y allí me asegurare de que tu legado muera contigo, cuando tus crímenes queden al descubierto…

\- (apretando más fuerte) ¡No he cometido crimen alguno, me oyes, muchacho inmaduro! ¡todo lo que he hecho lo hice por amor a mi aldea! Si lo piensas bien, tu hermano mayor y yo somos muy parecidos…

\- (interrumpiéndo) ¡No te atrevas a compararte con mi hermano, sucia rata!

\- No me importan tus reclamos, pero creo que tienes razón. Es una lástima (aprieta con más fuerza el cuello del joven, logrando que se desmaye) pero en realidad no te necesito con vida.

Danzo retira su mano izquierda, provocando que las ramas que sujetaban los brazos del pelinegro se desmoronen. Con evidente molestia, toma la cabeza del muchacho con ambos brazos, girándola de un fuerte tirón, a fin de romper su nuca. Un sonido seco le anuncia que ha tenido éxito: ha muerto el Uchiha. Como si fuese basura inútil, tan sólo deja caer su cuerpo en el suelo.

Aprovecha para revisar su brazo: cuatro ojos sharingan perdidos. No puede evitar molestarse por todo el esfuerzo que le ha significado matar al muchacho. En ese momento nota como aparecen dos equipos anbu raíz: diez ninjas en total, aquellos que envió primeramente, el mismo día en que fue nombrado Hokage, para que rastrearan la ubicación del jinchuriki del Kyubi. Con ellos traen a la muchacha pelirroja y una espada enorme.

Mientras los shinobi saludan respetuosamente a su líder, le informan que se encontraban en los alrededores cuando interceptaron tres sujetos sospechosos, dos de los cuales trataron de atacarlos sin motivo aparente, por lo cual les dieron muerte, trayendo con ellos a la joven, a fin de poder sacarle información sobre las intenciones de sus agresores.

Danzo sonríe: las cosas han salido mejor de lo esperado, y a pesar de la pérdida de sus escoltas y sus ojos, esa muchacha compensa todo aquello con creces. Ordena que la joven sea llevada a Konoha y escondida en los cuarteles de Raíz, así como el cadáver del desertor Uchiha, disponiendo que sus ojos sean preparados para ser implantados en su brazo a su regreso. Luego selecciona a dos de los anbu recién llegados como su nueva escolta, y con ellos parte nuevamente al lugar donde mañana se celebrará la reunión de los Kages.

.

.

.

Al día siguiente, en el salón donde se reúnen los líderes de las Cinco Grandes Naciones ninja, Danzo logra frustrar las pretenciones de liderazgo de A, el raikage, abriendo la reunión con la noticia de la muerte de Uchiha Sasuke y sus cómplices. Desarmando al líder de Kumo con dicha novedad, logra convencer a los cuatro kages, consiguiendo de ellos el mando de la fuerza que se ha de crear y que destruirá finalmente a Akatsuki y a Uchiha Madara.

El regreso a Konoha es tranquilo y sin problemas, tomándose casi ocho días en regresar.

.

.

.

Al llegar, se le anuncia dos novedades que esperaba con ansias: el equipo de Sakura ha capturado a Uzumaki Naruto, trayéndolo de regreso con ellos, y la torre Hokage ha sido finalmente reconstruida.

Satisfecho, observa al entrar en la aldea como su rostro ya ha sido tallado en la montaña, al lado de los anteriores kages. Allí observa por unos momentos la cara de su antiguo compañero, Hiruzen, a quien finalmente ha alcanzado y superado. Disfrutando el momento, ingresa a la torre desde donde se dirigen los destinos de la aldea, viendo satisfecho como todos se inclinan a su paso, saludándolo respetuosamente como el Hokage que es.

Pide entrar sólo, por primera vez, en la que será su nueva oficina, la misma donde vio por largos años a Sandaime ocupar un lugar que debió ser suyo. Se sienta en el escritorio, satisfecho consigo mismo.

 _Shimura Danzo, Rokudaime Hokage de Konohagakure…_

.

.

.

El dolor abrumador lo hace reaccionar, despertando de su sueño.

Con su único ojo restante, observa como Sasuke sostiene entre sus dedos el ojo rojo que perteneció una vez a Uchiha Shisui. La sangre ensucia las manos del joven, quien juguetea con el globo ocular, sintiéndolo entre sus yemas. Asustado y sin comprender lo ocurrido, gira la mirada a su brazo derecho: con pavor, el anciano se percata de que ha sido arrancado de cuajo, y la sangre mana desde la herida abierta en su hombro. Siente como la pérdida de sangre lo va debilitando, mientra ve, tirado a un par de metros frente a él, su otrora brazo cubierto de sharingan, diez de ellos, de los cuales cuatro se encuentran cerrados y los otros seis se comienzan a cerrar, muriendo luego de haber sido separados del cuerpo que los sustentaba.

El cuerpo de Danzo comienza a enfriarse y a sufrir espasmos. Temblando, el moribundo líder de Raíz ve como el pelinegro, cansado de juguetear con aquella esfera gelatinosa, la aplasta sin contemplaciones, reventándola. Luego, pasa su mano sucia con los restos del valioso ojo sobre las ropas del anciano, limpiándosela con desprecio. Danzo pregunta:

\- ¿Acaso tú…?

\- (el joven interrumpe) Siento lo de tu brazo, pero no podía permitir que esta tonta pelea se alargara mientras consumías todos esos sharingan robados; quizás habrías terminado por herirme de gravedad, y necesito estar en óptimas condiciones. Sabes, tengo todavía toda una aldea que destruir.

\- ¿Cómo es posible?

\- Un genjutsu, uno demasiado poderoso como para que te percataras del engaño.

\- ¡Imposible, si pude ver, sentir el tiempo transcurrir, fueron más de diez días, estoy seguro de todo lo que hice!

\- Lo siento, pero necesitaba sacarte la verdad sobre esa técnica que utilizabas, así que la ilusión se alargó más de lo que pensé al principio, mientras escudriñaba . Es verdad que mi hermano prefería torturar a sus víctimas, pero consideré que sería mucho peor para ti si vivías tu sueño para luego descubrir que todo fue mentira.

\- ¿Acaso…?

\- Si, Danzo; _Tsukuyomi_ …

\- Pero esa técnica le pertenecía a tu hermano, no es posible…

\- (interrumpiéndolo) Mira bien mis ojos, miserable…

Danzo ve como el Uchiha acerca su rostro, para colocarse a centímetros de su ojo restante. Allí, a tan corta distancia, puede reconocer claramente como dentro del patrón del Mangekyo Sharingan de Sasuke se oculta, en el centro, el dibujo del shuriken de tres aspas característico de los ojos de Itachi. Cada vez más cansado, el anciano replica:

\- Comprendo, no sólo mataste a tu hermano, sino que le robaste sus ojos.

\- El único ladrón aquí eres tú, Danzo. Mi hermano me legó estos ojos, junto con el propósito de llevarme a todos ustedes, los malditos que lo llevaron a ensuciar su nombre, al infierno.

\- Pero vi claramente como perdías tu Sharingan mientras combatíamos...

\- Viste lo que quisiste ver, imbécil. Fue bastante sencillo engañarte con una simple ilusión…

\- (interrumpiéndolo, molesto) ¡Imposible, el ojo de Shisui me lo debió haber mostrado!

\- Todos ustedes, tontos usurpadores, que se apropian de ojos ajenos creyendo poder alcanzar el verdadero potencial de ellos. Si lo piensas bien, es probable que ese ojo del cual te enorgullecías tanto haya elegido traicionarte.

\- ¡Eso son estupideces, estos ojos no son más que herramientas, no pueden decidir cuando funcionar o como hacerlo!

\- Piensa lo que quieras, que poco me importa. Ahora no eres más que un hombre muerto, Danzo.

El joven Uchiha se retira unos pasos; piensa disfrutar el espectáculo de la lenta muerte de su enemigo, desangrándose, mientras desactiva sus ojos rojos. El anciano, aún estando en el límite de su agotamiento, decide dar pelea y usar su mano restante para poder liberar algún ataque que pueda dar cuenta del joven que lo observa, pero nota con terror como en su mano izquierda ya no quedan dedos, y sólo hay una palma desnuda. En el suelo, a sus pies, puede ver sus dedos, todos cortados.

Sasuke, notando como su enemigo ha descubierto su pequeña precaución, y viendo la desesperación en su rostro, no puede evitar reír ruidosamente: la venganza es aún más deliciosa de lo que pudo haberse imaginado.

Viendo que ya no queda nada por hacer, Danzo decide usar su última carta, la que le permitirá llevarse al enemigo de Konoha con él al otro mundo.

Sasuke observa como el anciano pronuncia unas palabras, apenas audibles: _"Jibo Jubaku no in, activar"_. Apenas su enemigo termina su conjuro, el joven nota como su cuerpo se inmoviliza, mientras un sello de tinta negra se expande por toda su piel; por lo visto, el Hokage lo ha marcado con algún tipo de restricción, sin que él pudiera darse cuenta. Inmediatamente, Danzo hace aparecer ramas de elemento madera que surgen raudos desde el muñón donde antes se afirmaba su cercenado brazo, las que se expanden como si fuesen un enorme árbol de crecimiento acelerado. Sin poder apuntar con precisión las ramas creadas, el anciano opta por cubrir todo el paraje con su jutsu, sujetando su creación los brazos y piernas del pelinegro.

Sasuke trata de liberarse del sello, pero nota como sus ataduras arbóreas drenan parte de su chakra, evitándole superar el sello que lo restringe o conjurar alguna de sus armas, como Susanoo o Amateratsu, con las cuales podría rematar rápidamente a su enemigo.

Danzo, con lo último de sus fuerzas, usa su mano sin dedos para abrir con esfuerzo sus ropas, dejando visible un sello que lleva tatuado en su propia piel, en su pecho. Con un grito aterrador, le dice a su joven adversario: "¡AMBOS MORIREMOS AQUÍ, MOCOSO UCHIHA! ¡TAL VEZ NO LOGRE MIS METAS, PERO ME ASEGURARÉ DE QUE NUNCA MÁS SEAS UNA AMENAZA PARA MI ALDEA!".

Sasuke observa como del sello exhibido manan ríos de tinta negra, la que se esparce rápidamente por los alrededores, cubriéndolo a él, junto con todo a diez metros a la redonda, con esa sustancia. Con el poco chakra que logra reunir, logra activar su sharingan, notando como se forma un vacío inestable en el centro del jutsu, como si el sello fuese una especie de trampa que cuando se libere absorberá todo aquello que lo rodea. El anciano pretende hacerlo desaparecer, encerrado en aquel vacío.

Pero no hay escape posible, allí como se encuentra, inmóvil y sin ningún chakra para lanzar siquiera su más débil fuego o rayo que logre liberarlo de sus ataduras. Resignado, aunque con el consuelo de haber logrado la muerte de Danzo, el pelinegro espera, sabiendo que son sus últimos segundos de vida.

Pero de inmediato, nota una presencia acercarse. Y sabe que no son sus compañeros de equipo, sino el idiota al que alguna vez llamó amigo.

Levantando la vista, observa como Naruto llega corriendo, a espaldas de un concentrado Danzo, incapaz de percibir su llegada. El rubio, cuando quedan sólo unos diez metros antes de llegar a su objetivo, da un salto espectacular, mientras en su mano derecha lleva una pequeña esfera de energía azul. Sasuke reconoce la técnica de su pretendido salvador, la que por su fuerza no hará más que provocar un estallido infernal al chocar contra el inmenso chakra que se ha liberado en la trampa final de Danzo.

" _Bien, eso ha sido todo"_. El Uchiha sólo puede lamentarse, pensando, mientras ve caer al rubio sobre su distraído blanco: _"Ese dobe imbécil, va a terminar matándonos a todos"_.

Naruto, sin saber qué puede provocar su ataque normal sobre su desconocido blanco, elige probar una variante que descubrió por accidente allí en la tierra de los sapos, cuando entrenaba para perfeccionar su _futon: rasen shuriken…_

" _Lo recordaba claramente._

 _Luego de dejar a Kenshin, el día en que compartieron un baño (con aquel sapo como simple observador) y una cena, había dedicado el resto de aquella tarde para perfeccionar sus técnicas más poderosas, lejos de la vista de todos._

 _Luego del fracaso del clon elemental y de su éxito con el Rasengan, había tratado de lograr su más poderoso ataque sin la ayuda de sus clones. Pero descubrió, decepcionado, que en sus primeros intentos fue incapaz de darle la forma de shuriken de viento que lo hacía sentir tan orgulloso, y que por un error al inyectar el chakra elemental de viento éste, en vez de ocupar el espacio alrededor de su esfera, en donde se supone le daría la capacidad de corte y destrucción que caracterizaba el potente ataque, ese chakra futon se había simplemente arremolinado en el centro de la esfera._

 _Preocupado por ese resultado, y recordando su parecido con su primer intento de rasen shuriken exitoso, con el cual destruyo al Akatsuki Kakuzu, el mismo que casi termina destruyendo su propio brazo, decidió probarlo con sumo cuidado, impactándolo contra una enorme roca, listo para alejarse de allí a la primera señal de peligro. Con el tamaño de la esfera de chakra, la roca, a pesar de su tamaño, sería completamente cubierta con la misma._

 _Con lentitud y algo de miedo, acercó ese rasen defectuoso a la dura piedra, pero el resultado fue… extraño: la parte que impactó primero, aquella que conformaba el campo de contención del elemento futon, hecho con su chakra base, no causó daño alguno a la piedra; era como si fuese una ilusión, como si aquel poderoso chakra no existiese. Con cuidado, y sin comprender aquella extraña falta de reacción, aproximó la esfera de chakra, que aún se mantenía intacta, aún más cerca de la roca, hasta que finalmente su centro de chakra de viento hizo contacto directo con la piedra. Esperaba tan sólo que no hubiese otro estallido (con el clon de sombras elemental había sido suficiente)._

 _Pero la roca no estalló, sino que se fue desintegrando al contacto con el centro de viento. Las partículas resultantes, finas como el polvo, salían disparadas, pero eran contenidas por la barrera de chakra que formaba el exterior de ese rasen defectuoso. O sea, el exterior de la esfera permitía a las cosas entrar, pero no salir. Y lo mejor era que la esfera permanecía intacta y él sin ningún daño colateral. Había conseguido, sin siquiera soñarlo, una técnica capaz de pulverizar a cualquier persona u objeto al mero contacto…"_

Sasuke observa como, en menos de un segundo, el pequeño rasengan aumenta su tamaño de forma monstruosa, mientras el rubio grita su técnica, atrallendo la atención de Danzo, quien gira para ver como ésta le impacta de lleno, cubriéndolo: _"Futón: Odama Rasen"._

El estallido no se produce, y asombrado el Uchiha ve como su enemigo, contenido dentro de la gigantesca esfera azul, es pulverizado en tan sólo un instante. Nota como las ramas que lo aprisionan colapsan, mientras el sello que lo inmovilizaba desaparece y la tinta negra simplemente se evapora. Ya libre, enfoca su Mangekyo Sharingan en los últimos momentos del ataque del rubio, viendo como un chakra futon en extremo potente se disuelve, para mostrar como ha desaparecido todo rastro del líder de Raíz, exterminado hasta su más mínima partícula.

Sorprendido, ve como Naruto respira aliviado, mientras acomoda sus ropas.

La tenida que muestra el rubio es diferente a todo lo que le ha visto usar antes, y resulta claro que, si domina una técnica destructora de tal grado, su nivel de pelea debe ser mucho mayor al que le conoció cuando se reencontraron en una de las guaridas de Orochimaru, más allá del Puente del Cielo y la Tierra. Pero Sasuke no pretende dejar que su miedo lo domine: él también se ha hecho fuerte, extraordinariamente fuerte, y sin importar lo que Naruto pretenda allí sabe que puede neutralizarlo de ser necesario. Mientras ese tonto cargue al zorro demonio dentro de él, sus ojos Uchiha serán suficiente para reducirlo.

Mientras desactiva su dojutsu, restaurando sus ojos a su forma normal, el pelinegro nota como llegan corriendo al lugar tanto sus compañeros de Taka (entre ellos, un ya despierto Jugo) como una mujer que no conoce, pero está segura de haber visto, y que viste en ese momento el manto de nubes rojas de Akatsuki, la que para sorpresa suya se detiene junto a Naruto, a apenas unos metros de él. Aprovechando que parece querer conversar con la extraña, el pelinegro se dirige a recuperar su chokuto, a algunas decenas de metros de distancia.

Los miembros de Taka corren detrás de Sasuke, mientras Karin mira asustada a los visitantes. Dos cosas le causan una enorme preocupación de aquellos extraños: la primera, que la mujer no es nada más ni nada menos que Konan, compañera de Pain, el líder de Akatsuki; la segunda, es que el rubio con cara de idiota que la acompaña lleva en su cuerpo dos chakras, demasiado diferentes entre sí, y el segundo es poderoso y sombrío, demasiado para cualquier humano normal.

Cuando llegan junto a Sasuke, el pelinegro le pide su brazo a la pelirroja, el que muerde para recuperarse de sus heridas y restaurar sus fuerzas, mientras ve como sus extraños visitantes se aproximan a paso lento. Aprovechando que están aún a más de cincuenta metros, le consulta sobre ambos a sus compañeros de equipo. Konan le informa de sus descubrimientos, mientras le sugiere, asustada, huir de ellos. Sasuke, mientras termina su recuperación, la tranquiliza, mientras les cuenta quién es ese rubio que porta un protector de Konoha en su frente, así como el motivo del chakra sombrío dentro del mismo.

Finalmente, el rubio y la peliazul llegan cerca de los Taka, deteniéndose a cinco metros del grupo. Una vez allí, el rubio comienza a hablar:

\- Al fin logré encontrarte, Sasuke.

\- (mirándolo) Así parece, aunque sigo sin comprender esa tozudez tuya.

\- (viéndolo con burla) No creas que no me di cuenta de que acabo de salvarte la vida, teme.

\- Claro, de la misma manera en que yo he perdonado la tuya un par de veces en el pasado. Aún me debes una.

\- Tal vez, pero no es eso lo que importa, ¿verdad?

\- Así es, dobe inútil…

\- Sabes por qué estoy aquí.

\- Si pretendes que vuelva contigo pierdes tu tiempo Naruto; pero no te preocupes, que antes de lo que imaginas me tendrás por Konoha, pero no de la forma que desearías.

\- ¿Acaso no te bastó con la vida de Itachi, necesitas más sangre para saciar tu sed de venganza?

\- No hables de lo que no sabes, Naruto…

Sasuke ordena a su equipo que se aleje de allí, para poder charlar con su antiguo compañero a solas. Al ver el gesto, Naruto se acerca unos pasos, mientras Konan permanece quieta en su lugar, esperando. El pelinegro continúa:

\- Veo que tu admiración por mi te ha llevado a imitar mis pasos.

\- No entiendo porqué lo dices.

\- ¿Como que no? Si te veo acompañado por una criminal, y ahora acabas de rematar a la persona más importante de Konoha.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Veo que no sabes nada. Bien, prefiero dejarte con la duda, a ver si esa cabeza inútil que llevas sobre tus hombros puede llegar a funcionar y adivinar qué es lo que te he dicho.

\- Tus ofensas ya no significan nada para mi, Sasuke. Y, respecto de mi compañera, tan sólo es mi más nueva amiga.

\- ¿Acaso Sakura ya no te satisface, Naruto?

\- (molesto, el rubio responde) No hables así de nuestra compañera de equipo…

\- Ninguna compañera de ningún equipo, dejé claro luego de nuestra última pelea que abandonaba todo eso.

\- Veo que te sigues engañando a ti mismo.

\- Y yo que sigues viendo lo que no hay.

Sasuke toma su chokuto, girándola para dejar su filo en posición ofensiva. Pretende dejar en claro su intención de atacar si el rubio trata de detenerlo a la fuerza.

Sin mostrar la menor duda ante la intimidación del pelinegro, el jounin pone su mano derecha cerca de su espalda, tomando con su mano su wakizashi, moviéndola ligeramente para que quede visible la hoja de la misma.

Sasuke, notando que el propósito del rubio es detenerlo allí, se quita su capa de viaje, luciendo su kimono blanco entreabierto, mientras acomoda su espada sin funda a su cinturón, activando su sharingan en son de amenaza. Naruto repite el gesto de su futuro oponente, quitándose su capa de sapo y, asegurando su espada a su funda, sostiene en su mano derecha su kunai sellado. El pelinegro reclama:

\- ¡Porqué rayos no me dejas en paz de una vez, idiota! ¡Si lo que quieres es que te mate mejor aprovecha ese kunai y clavalo en tu pecho de una buena vez!

\- Mentiroso…

\- ¿Qué dices, imbécil?

\- Que estás mintiendo. Creo que el único que busca morir aquí eres tú. Pero todavía no entiendo totalmente por qué.

\- No digas estupideces. Mi único propósito es restaurar el nombre de mi hermano y mi clan, y crear un mundo donde pueda reconstruirlo, sin la amenaza de aquellos que nos odian por nuestros dones.

\- ¿Tu hermano, el asesino?

\- ¡NO TE ATREVAS A LLAMARLO ASÍ! ¡NADIE TIENE DERECHO A MANCILLAR SU NOMBRE, Y MENOS ALGUIEN QUE LLEVA ESA COSA HOMICIDA DENTRO DE SI!

\- Veo que hay mucho que todavía no sé, Sasuke, y creo que este es un buen momento para que me cuentes.

\- Lo siento, pero no pretendo perder el tiempo en eso, Naruto. Así que creo que es mejor que tú y tu nueva amiguita se vayan de una vez. No tengo ni idea qué rayos haces al lado de una Akatsuki, que además se supone atacó Konoha recientemente.

\- Creo que ambos somos ignorantes, Sasuke. Y no te preocupes por Konan, que en este momento, si me dieras a elegir entre ambos para salvar sus vidas, creo que la escogería a ella. Al menos ella ha dado muestras de querer mejorar. Tú, en cambio, sólo te empecinas en tu egoísmo.

\- ¿Tan poco valgo para ti que pones a esa mujer por sobre tu supuesta promesa inquebrantable?

\- He madurado, Sasuke. Si quiero llevarte ahora no es para cumplir mi promesa con Sakura-chan, si no porque es lo mejor para todos: para ti, para mi y para Konoha.

\- Bien, no necesitas preocuparte por elegir entre mi persona y tu nueva amigita, dobe inútil. Ahora mismo te quitaré esa carga.

En apenas una fracción de segundo el pelinegro acumula su chacra eléctrico en su mano derecha, corriendo en dirección a Naruto, que permanece inmóvil. Con su velocidad y la ayuda de su sharingan, en apenas un segundo elimina la distancia entre él y sus rivales, esquivando en el último instante al rubio y abalanzándose sobre Konan, la que atraviesa con su chidori en pleno pecho, donde debiera estar su corazón. Sasuke sonríe: por lo que ha podido comprobar, es tan veloz que el idiota de su ex-compañero ha sido incapaz de evitar el ataque a su nueva compañera, la que debe caer muerta de un momento a otro. Victorioso, gira sus cabeza al rubio, mostrando su mirada llena de sed de sangre, esperando oír sus gritos desgarradores por la caída de su compañera.

Pero en la mirada de Naruto no hay miedo. Ni sorpresa. Ni nada, tan sólo aburrimiento.

Preocupado, se gira para mirar el lugar en que su mano está enterrada: no hay sangre, ni piel ni músculos rotos; no hay nada más que papel, el que se abre alrededor de su mano, en la que el chakra raiton aún brilla. Levanta su mirada, y nota como la Akatsuki lo mira con desprecio.

Viéndose vulnerable, atrapado allí, Sasuke trata de retroceder, pero es golpeado por un brazo de papel, el que porta un enorme puño. El golpe tira su cabeza hacia atrás, mientras el puño se vuelve una mano, la que agarra el cuerpo del joven y lo lanza a casi treinta metros, más allá de donde está Naruto esperando. Los miembros de Taka, que han visto todo el espectáculo, se acercan presurosos a su caído líder, por si se ven en la necesidad de protegerlo, pero notan como el rubio les da la espalda, mientras conversa con la kunoichi:

\- Me alegra que no te pasara nada.

\- Gracias por preocuparte. Veo que tenías razón respecto a lo impulsivo de tu amiguito.

\- Si, aunque no esperaba que te eligiese como blanco de su primer ataque.

\- Es un mocoso irracional e inmaduro.

\- ¿Porqué lo dices?

\- Le dan la oportunidad de arreglar todo conversando y él va y ataca sin provocación. Si no se cuida hará que lo maten en cualquier momento.

\- Veo que entiendes ahora porqué mi obsesión por llevarlo de regreso conmigo.

\- Si, pero no se si valdrá la pena, Naruto. Digo, es claro que tú eres realmente especial, pero ese niño tonto, si le quitas su enorme fuerza, ¿queda algo en él que realmente sea rescatable?

\- Lo conozco bien, Konan, sé que puede llegar a ser alguien realmente valioso, con la guía apropiada.

\- ¿Tu guía?

\- (sonrojándose) En realidad alguien más parecido a ti.

\- (ahora ella se sonroja) Gracias, Naruto. Aunque sigo pensando que debería ser yo quien peleara con él. Tu tienes demasiados sentimientos con su persona; yo, en cambio, podría aplastarlo sin mayor problema.

\- Lo sé, pero esto es algo que debo hacer por mi mismo.

\- Esta bien, Naruto, creo que tomaré algo de distancia. Pero recuerda lo que te dije: te prohíbo que ese mocoso inútil te inflinja alguna herida importante. Si llega a hacerlo, detendré la pelea de inmediato y a ti te tocará enfrentar el mas horrible castigo que jamás hayas sufrido.

\- Tienes una manera única de animarme para ser mi amiga, ¿lo sabías?

\- Pero recuerda que no sólo soy tu amiga, Naruto.

Avergonzado, el joven se despide con una leve reverencia de su compañera, la que se aleja sirviéndose de sus recién aparecidas alas, colocándose a casi doscientos metros de distancia.

Mientras ve al rubio avanzar hacia él, Sasuke enfurece: ha escuchado cada palabra dicha por ambos, y comprende que lo desprecian totalmente, como si no fuera nada. A él, quien aniquiló a Orochimaru de los Sannin, el que derrotó a Uchiha Itachi, el asesino de masas, quien ha plantado cara y humillado a Shimura Danzo, el último Hokage. Hablando como si derrotarlo fuese juego de niños.

Molesto, se levanta del suelo, empujando a Karin, que se encontraba junto a él. Ordena a su equipo que vaya a colocarse cerca de la Akatsuki, con una orden clara: no importa qué, no deben interferir en su pelea con Naruto, sino tan sólo vigilar a la peliazul y evitar que ella o cualquier otro intervenga.

Mientras el equipo Taka parte para cumplir su más reciente tarea, Sasuke mira fijamente al rubio, haciendo desaparecer su Sharingan: esa es su manera de menospreciarlo, como dando a entender que no necesita sus poderosos ojos para deshacerse de aquella molestia.

Naruto llega a unos metros del pelinegro; es evidente el desprecio en su mirada, pero elige mantener la calma; ha llegado la hora de mostrar los resultados de su arduo entrenamiento. Una sola idea ronda su cabeza: debe mostrarse superior a Sasuke en todo momento, de tal manera de hacerlo entender que el camino que aquél a elegido, en aras de hacerse más fuerte, no es nada frente a la senda que el mismo ha escogido para llegar a idéntico resultado.

Sasuke escupe a los pies del rubio, evidenciado su desprecio por su antiguo compañero.

Naruto lo mira con pena, decidido a, de una vez por todas, hacerlo caer.


	19. Chapter 19

Mientras a la distancia los dos rivales se colocaban en posición, separados por unos treinta metros uno del otro, Karin no dejaba de observar, con suma concentración ala peliazul que había llegado junto al rubio que pronto se enfrentaría con su amorcito, la que estaba a apenas unos veinte metros de ella y sus compañeros, con la mirada fija en el próximo enfrentamiento.

Suigetsu, notando como su compañera miraba para el lado incorrecto, la observó por unos momentos, notando como daba un rápido vistazo a donde se encontraba el rubio y volvía a mirar a la mujer Akatsuki, mientras se mordía el labio inferior. El espadachín reconoce el gesto de la muchacha: resultaba claro que estaba concentrada, pensando en alguna cosa importante sobre aquellos que observaba. Suponiendo que sería algo interesante, le consultó a la joven:

\- ¿Y a ti qué rayos te pasa con esos dos?

\- (concentrada, le responde de mala manera) Déjame, tonto, trato de comprender algo…

\- Dime qué cosa se supone que es lo que viste…

\- No estoy segura… Tengo una sospecha, pero simplemente no tiene sentido.

\- Si es algo importante, tal ves deberíamos avisarle a Sasuke…

\- (asustada, la pelirroja lo interrumpe) ¡Por nada del mundo se te ocurra decirle que esos dos…!

\- (notando como su compañera interrumpe su frase, tapando su boca con sus manos) Mejor será que te expliques sobre qué es eso que no quieres que nuestro jefe sepa.

Nerviosa, y viendo que el idiota de dientes aserrados no la dejará tranquila luego de su reacción, Karin se acerca a su compañero y le dice en voz baja, al oído:

\- [Creo que el rubio y la Akatsuki son pareja]

\- [No entiendo por qué tanto secretismo, si resulta obvio que son compañeros, si llegaron juntos.]

\- [No me refiero a eso, idiota; digo que son… algo… pareja, como hombre y mujer, ya sabes, como me gustaría serlo con Sasuke-kun.]

\- [Eso que dices no tiene sentido, si esa mujer es bastante mayor, nunca se fijaría en un muchacho con cara de idiota como ese.]

Mientras le dice aquello a su compañera, no puede evitar levantar la mirada y observar a la peliazul: bonito rostro, buen cabello, bonitas piernas (al menos lo que se alcanza a notar), y resultan evidentes las curvas que se gasta, cuyas partes más pronunciadas se marcan incluso debajo de esa capa de nubes. Molesta por su falta de discreción, Karin tira de la oreja a su compañero y lo hace apartar la mirada de la mujer, quien afortunadamente aún los ignora, mientras le dice:

\- [No seas tan evidente, idiota, recuerda que esa es una Akatsuki; ¿acaso pretendes que nos mate?]

\- [No seas exagerada, y estoy seguro de que te equivocas por que yo, salvo notar lo buena que está, no veo en qué te basas para decir que ella y el rubio tienen algo.]

\- [¿Acaso se te olvida que soy un ninja sensor?]

\- [Cómo olvidarlo, si lo repites constantemente.]

\- [Bien, genio. Pues resulta que esa mujer tiene rastros del chakra del rubio dentro de ella; eso resulta evidente para alguien con mis habilidades.]

\- [Supongo que eso será normal, considerando que viajan juntos, pero de ahí a suponer que…]

\- (interrumpiendo) [No, tonto, cuando digo dentro de ella me refiero a "dentro de ella", en sus partes íntimas.]

\- [¿Qué tratas de decirme?]

\- [¡Que el rubio se la tiró! Hablo de sexo, imbécil retardado, a ver si así te soy suficientemente clara. Digo que esos dos han tenido relaciones recientemente.]

Suigetsu abre la boca, asombrado e incrédulo, mientras mira al rubio con ojos de admiración. Mientras dirige una última mirada a Konan, no puede decir nada más que: _"luego tengo que preguntarle al rubio como rayos lo consiguió. Tal vez la mina sea shota, aunque ese no tiene cara de niñito precisamente"_. Voltea a ver a su compañera de equipo, esperando que le cuente algún otro detalle suculento que haya descubierto respecto del par, pero nota asombrado que Karin se dirige, decidida, al encuentro de la Akatsuki.

Sin prestar mayor atención al grupo que se aproxima a ella, Konan mantiene su vista enfocada en su compañero y su rival. Aunque no lo demuestra, no puede evitar sentirse nerviosa por la pelea pronta a comenzar, mientras piensa en la determinación que acaba de tomar: no permitirá que Naruto caiga, por lo que, si es necesario, matará ella misma al muchacho Uchiha.

Apenas a un par de metros antes de llegar junto a la Akatsuki, y seguida de cerca por Suigetsu y Jugo, la pelirroja trata de hablarle a la kunoichi, pero en ese preciso momento Konan le dice, dejando en evidencia su intención asesina dirigida a los Taka: _"no tengo ningún problema si pretenden vigilarme de más cerca, pero no permitiré que me distraigan de la pelea. Si tratan de hacer algo para estorbarme, los mataré sin la menor duda, ¿entendieron?"_.

Asustada por la amenaza de la Akatsuki, Karin se detiene. Luego, los tres compañeros de Sasuke se colocan a unos cinco metros de ella, mientras dirigen su mirada al lugar de la pelea.

* * *

Los rivales se observan uno al otro, en silencio.

Sasuke decide ser el primero en atacar. Se toma unos instantes para pensar su estrategia. Sabe que ese idiota no pretende matarlo, sino demostrarle su fuerza, por lo que se contendrá en sus técnicas para mantenerlas al nivel que el muestre, lo que le da la iniciativa al pelinegro.

Mira la espada en la espalda de Naruto, mientras piensa: _"ese tonto no tenía una de esas la última vez que nos encontramos, por lo que debe haber aprendido a usarla en estos últimos meses. Es imposible que la maneje mejor que yo, que ya llevo varios años practicando con la mía"_. Confiado en su deducción, decide que lo primero será un duelo de kenjutsu, seguro de que si logra vencerlo en el primer choque destruirá la confianza de su enemigo.

Naruto ve como su rival desenvaina su chokuto, sujetándola con ambas manos en posición frontal, mientras agacha ligeramente su cuerpo: es obvio que prepara una envestida. Por lo visto, no pretende hacer uso todavía de su sharingan, por lo que supone que podrá igualar su velocidad sin tener que recurrir a su senjutsu. Decidido, desenvaina su wakizashi, mientras asegura su kunai de acero blanco en su mano izquierda, y adoptando una pose abierta, como esperando el inminente golpe, lo observa.

En un segundo, Sasuke corre en linea recta, con su espada al frente, apuntando al abdomen del rubio. Al llegar, y antes de hacer contacto, Naruto intercepta el golpe con un movimiento ascendente de su wakizashi, desviando la estocada del pelinegro. El duelo de espadas comienza.

El Uchiha observa que sus estocadas son desviadas sin mayor problema por el rubio. Contra lo que pensaba, la fuerza y habilidad de su oponente está a la par suyo, y su velocidad, su mejor carta, resulta insuficiente para ganar el duelo de espadas. Molesto por no dar en su blanco, toma su chokuto con una sola mano, la derecha, mientras con la izquierda lanza golpes, al igual que con sus piernas, con la esperanza de desestabilizar al rubio para que la hoja de su arma pueda alcanzar su piel, pero todo es en vano, y entre sus dos armas Naruto no tiene problemas para mantener a raya al pelinegro.

Por su parte, Naruto tan sólo mantiene su posición, aunque sin mayores problemas. Por lo visto, su antiguo compañero ha estado todos estos años sirviéndose de su espada gracias a su gran velocidad, pero su técnica es derechamente mediocre. El jounin se sabe inexperto en kenjutsu, salvo lo que aprendió de observar a Kenshin y la pelea que tuvo con los sapos antes de partir de Monte Myoboku, que fue el material con el que realizó sus intensivas prácticas de los últimos días. Mientras esquiva el último ataque de la espada del pelinegro, no puede evitar sentirse ridículo (mientras agradece que ninguno de los sapos esté mirándolo dar ese espectáculo tan penoso).

Luego de casi cinco minutos del duelo de espadas, finalmente Naruto se cansa de todo aquello y frena un golpe descendente, originalmente dirigido a herir su hombro. Haciendo fuerza, logra frenar la chokuto de Sasuke, quien trata de romper la guardia de su rival empujando su espada, con ambas manos sobre el mango de la misma. Naruto, sintiendo la presión, cruza su propia espada con su kunai, en forma de equis, aguantando de esa manera la fuerza que ejerce su enemigo. Frustrado, el pelinegro reclama:

\- ¿Cómo puede ser posible que puedas igualarme en kenjutsu, idiota?

\- No entiendo tu reclamo…

\- Si nunca antes manejaste una espada. En cambio, yo he tenido ésta por años, he enfrentado a decenas de enemigos y ninguno ha podido igualar mi destreza, nadie antes lo hizo.

\- ¿Nunca tuviste un maestro, verdad?

\- ¿Qué rayos quieres decir? Soy un genio, no necesito que nadie me diga como manejar una estúpida espada.

\- ¿Quieres saber hace cuanto manejo la espada, Sasuke? Ya van diez días, creo.

\- (molesto, le reclama) ¿Te estás burlando de mi, imbécil?

\- No, sólo quiero que comprendas.

\- ¿Qué cosa, que eres algún tipo de prodigio, con un genio mayor al mío, mejor que un Uchiha?

\- En realidad es todo lo contrario, amigo mio: ambos somos igual de malos en esto.

\- ¿Pretendes seguir burlándote?

\- No. Conocí hace poco a un espadachín, incluso más joven que yo. Y él, sin esfuerzo, me desarmó en menos de un minuto.

\- ¿Y eso en qué me importaría?

\- Él si era un verdadero prodigio del kenjutsu. Nosotros no somos más que meros aprendices, y sin un maestro, nuestra técnica es derechamente ridícula…

\- (interrumpiendo) ¡Yo no necesito ningún maestro!

\- Claro que sí, Sasuke. Un maestro te habría enseñado que tu arma es una pésima elección.

\- (temeroso, pregunta) ¿Porqué lo dices?

\- Por ésto…

En un segundo, el rubio ejerce un poco de presión extra, logrando desestabilizar ligeramente al pelinegro. Con sus armas aún en contacto, Naruto retira su kunai y gira su wakizashi, dejando su filo apuntando al cielo. Luego, con rapidez y manteniendo apegada la hoja de su propia espada a la de Sasuke, lanza un golpe descendente directo con la hoja sin filo, con fuerza, golpeando las manos del pelinegro, las que con el impacto y el contacto del frío metal termina soltando la chokuto. Aprovechando el desconcierto de su rival, Naruto continúa el golpe e impacta con la hoja sin filo el pecho de su amigo, quien en un acto reflejo retrocede para tratar de evitar un corte que podría ser mortal, cayendo al suelo, de espaldas.

Humillado por su primera derrota, Sasuke golpea el suelo con su puño, mientras ve como su enemigo retrocede unos pasos para adoptar su postura de guardia, con sus armas en las manos. Molesto, el pelinegro se levanta y recoge su espada del suelo, mientras escucha como el rubio le dirige la palabra: _"Por eso supe que no habías tenido nunca un verdadero maestro de kenjutsu, Sasuke. Un maestro de la espada nunca usaría un arma sin guarda en un duelo, deja tus manos demasiado expuestas para movimientos como el que acabo de realizar"_.

Viendo que no tiene manera de derrotar al rubio con simple kenjutsu, Sasuke decide ponerse más serio. En un instante, su chakra raiton surge, cubriendo la hoja de su chokuto.

Naruto nota el cambio de estrategia de su rival, por lo que decide guardar su wakizashi, mientras pasa su kunai a su mano derecha, infundiéndole chakra futon, mientras espera el inminente ataque.

Sasuke acorta la distancia entre ambos en un parpadeo, mientras dirige su espada al brazo derecho del rubio. Su intención es atravesar ambos brazos, invalidándolos y obligando al rubio a retirarse. Confía en que su _chidorigatana_ será suficiente para cumplir su propósito.

Pero el kunai del rubio es suficiente para desviar el poderoso golpe, mientras el puño libre del jounin de Konoha le golpea el rostro, empujándolo de lado. Rabioso, retoma los ataques de espada, ahora cargados de su chakra de rayo, los que son detenidos solamente con el kunai con chakra de viento. El contacto de ambos debilita con cada roce la carga de la chokuto, por lo que Sasuke se ve obligado a cargar nuevamente su espada luego de cada intento. Cada vez más frustrado, el pelinegro decide finalmente sobrecargar su arma con chakra raiton y katon, simultáneamente, apuntando su corte final directamente a la cabeza del rubio: ya no le importa matarlo, pero no permitirá que siga riéndose de él.

Naruto, sin perder la calma, y notando el peligroso chakra con que viene el golpe asesino, suelta su kunai sellado y, mientras este todavía cae, libera en un rápido movimiento su wakizashi; en un instante, recolecta energía natural, suficiente como para, convertida en chakra natural, moverla directamente a su espada. Mientras hecha para atrás su cuerpo, para ganar algo de espacio ante el ataque del pelinegro, lanza su propio ataque, ascendente, con la hoja de su wakizashi cargada de chakra natural; ambas espadas chocarán, filo contra filo.

Sasuke, confiado, ve su victoria segura: es imposible que con el poderoso chakra que carga su espada, la que incluso brilla por el poder inyectado en ella, no parta esa wakizashi en dos, limpiamente. De ahí, podrá llegar su ataque directamente a un Naruto desarmado e indefenso. Ante la perspectiva de su inminente triunfo, el pelinegro sonríe con malicia. Pero su confianza se esfuma al ver como la espada del rubio, en vez de ceder al choque, permanece intacta. El sonido del metal siendo seccionado borra la sonrisa de su rostro.

Naruto, sabiendo que su chakra elemental no puede competir en fuerza con el de Sasuke, lanza un pequeño corte de chakra natural con su wakizashi, de sólo unos pocos centímetros, el que corta limpiamente la hoja de la chokuto, partiéndola en dos. Aprovecha el impulso de su propio golpe y lanza un corte horizontal sobre el pelinegro, a la altura de su pecho. El golpe, proyectado a apenas unos diez centímetros, golpea con fuerza al pelinegro justo antes de que el acero lo alcance, lanzándolo casi veinte metros desde el punto de impacto y azotando su cuerpo derribado contra el duro suelo.

Sasuke ha caído nuevamente, y no da señales de levantarse.

Naruto recoge su kunai del suelo y luego se aproxima caminando hasta donde ha caído su rebelde compañero, mientras observa el estado de su wakizashi, la que después de comprobar que no ha sufrido daños del choque con la ahora destruida arma de su enemigo, vuelve a envainar. Cuando llega junto al pelinegro, no puede evitar quejarse en voz alta: _"Es humillante. Seguramente Kenshin lo habría desarmado en cinco segundos y Gamaren-chan ni siquiera lo habría dejado aproximarse a ella. Tengo que seguir practicando mucho"_.

Furioso, Sasuke se levanta pesadamente del suelo, mientras trata de recuperar el aliento, notando como su pecho está adolorido producto del último ataque del rubio. Se revisa, comprobando que no hay ningún corte, pero está seguro de haber sentido la espada de su enemigo como si fuese un golpe pesado y seco sobre sus costillas. Observa como Naruto tan sólo se mantiene allí, a su lado, esperando. Decidido, sin mediar palabra, lo ataca con sus puños, esperando algún golpe afortunado que le devuelva la ventaja en este, hasta ahora, desigual duelo. Pero el rubio lo esquiva sin problemas, dando un salto hacia atrás, mientras guarda su kunai sellado en su cinturón, asegurándolo. Luego, sin esperar, decide tomar la iniciativa, atacando al pelinegro a su vez con su propio taijutsu.

Los poderosos golpes son intercambiados sin pausa ni descanso, siendo esquivados en su mayoría sin problemas. Sasuke, que recordaba como era en aquellos años de infancia donde el dobe era incapaz de seguir sus pasos cuando practicaban en la academia, observa asombrado la velocidad y nivel de técnica que muestra ahora. Recuerda sus años en que compartieron misiones, y los torpes movimientos de su oponente, quien dependía de sus clones para poder reducir a oponentes más hábiles con su básico taijutsu. Y ahora está aquí, frente a él, conteniendo sus veloces golpes y respondiendo con similar habilidad y fuerza. Recuerda la última vez en que se encontraron, donde pudo colocarse junto al rubio sin problemas, y ahora su asombrosa velocidad parece insuficiente para doblegar a su oponente.

Naruto comienza a moverse por los alrededores, obligando al pelinegro a perseguirlo para evitar que tome distancia. Con cada embestida, Sasuke vigila que las armas del rubio permanezcan en su lugar, preocupado por que aquél pueda aprovechar que lo ha dejado desarmado y busque en el metal la ventaja que sus propios puños y piernas no sean capaces de darle. Pero Naruto en ningún momento hace ademán de requerir su espada o su kunai, sino que confronta a su oponente sólo recurriendo a su físico.

A diferencia de lo ocurrido con la espada, Naruto sabe y confía en su habilidad con el taijutsu: no sólo maneja lo esencial, sino que domina ya las técnicas superiores de los sapos; ha entrenado con duros y fieros oponentes, que lo aventajaban en fuerza y velocidad, sin retroceder ante ellos. Recuerda los días pasados, sus fieros enfrentamientos con Fukasaku-ojii, con Gamakishi, con los cuatro sapos; recuerda su duro entrenamiento con sus propios clones, la invulnerabilidad del clon de papel del enmascarado, el poder abrumador de su propio clon de origami, la destreza y velocidad de Konan. Ahora, el rival que tiene al frente no es nada para sus curtidas extremidades: comparado a sus últimos rivales, Sasuke es nada, un niño enfrentando a un hombre. Y es necesario dejarle eso en claro.

El rubio comienza a acelerar sus ataques, así como a aumentar el peso de sus golpes. Sasuke, abrumado por los puños y las patadas del rubio, comienza a ceder. Deja de dar golpes, para concentrarse en defenderse. Pero el taijutsu del jounin es incomparable, y con cada puñetazo y cada patada la guardia del pelinegro cede, poco a poco. Finalmente, el rubio logra introducir sus brazos en la cerrada guardia del Uchiha, quien con ellos cubría su rostro; con un poco de esfuerzo, logra apartar los brazos de su rival de un solo tirón, quien con sus brazos abiertos nota con sorpresa como es fácilmente superado en fuerza física, para luego recibir, indefenso, una feroz patada alta que lo impacta en su rostro, haciéndolo girar en el aire y caer al suelo; pero, antes de que el cuerpo de su rival derribado toque piso, Naruto lo remata con un duro puñetazo en el abdomen, que acelera la caída del pelinegro hasta hacer que su cuerpo rebote contra el duro suelo, para finalmente dejarse caer sobre el mismo.

Es la tercera caída de Sasuke, la más dolorosa y humillante de todas.

El Uchiha se levanta con esfuerzo, mirando apenas como su enemigo permanece allí, de pie e inmóvil, sin tratar de rematarlo ni de prestarle ayuda. Naruto parece querer indicarle que sabe que la pelea todavía no ha terminado; el rubio aún no le ofrece concluir aquello. Nota un sabor metálico en su boca, y eso sin contar la desagradable sensación en sus entrañas, producto del último puñetazo recibido; pero su orgullo es grande, por lo que disimulando su adolorida condición, el pelinegro se termina de incorporar, mientras escupe al suelo la sangre que se ha acumulado en su boca.

Una mirada furiosa es dirigida al rubio: el Uchiha no pretende retroceder ni abandonar su camino. La pelea apenas ha comenzado.

Sasuke nota como, a pesar de que ha logrado pararse, sus piernas y brazos tienen un ligero temblor. Su mente aún está clara, pero parece ser que su cuerpo ha aprendido a temer al Uzumaki. Molesto consigo mismo, endurece sus puños y golpea sus muslos, logrando con aquel instante de decisión recuperar el control de su propio cuerpo.

Naruto observa como en los ojos de su antiguo compañero surge el sharingan de tres tomoes. Sonríe. Finalmente la pelea va en serio. Su sonrisa se debe a que si ha de convencer a su compañero de volver a su lado, debe derrotarlo con él yendo con todo.

* * *

Tobi surge de su kamui a un poco menos de dos kilómetros de donde ahora se encuentran peleando Naruto y Sasuke.

Logra percibir en el ambiente los rastros de una pelea reciente.

Mientras percibe la dirección en que debería encontrarse el joven Uchiha, logra escuchar, muy lejanos, los sonidos de una batalla. _"Bien"_ , piensa, seguro de que Sasuke todavía combate contra Danzo, por lo que si logra llegar allí antes de que esos dos acaben de aniquilarse podrá alcanzar tres poderosos ojos sharingan, dos de los cuales le permitirán, si Zetsu está en lo correcto, alcanzar sus propios ojos con el rinnegan, el dojutsu legendario.

Sin tomar mayores precauciones, seguro de que los peleadores deben estar enfocados en tan sólo matarse entre ellos, comienza su aproximación al lugar donde ellos deben encontrarse.

* * *

Ya sin armas y sabiendo que el rubio era superior físicamente que él, Sasuke decidió aumentar su velocidad sirviéndose de su sharingan.

Al principio había sido soberbio, menospreciando a Naruto y sus habilidades, creyendo que era lo apropiado considerando la forma despectiva con que tanto él como Konan habían hablado de sí. Luego, durante la pelea, al comprobar que la confianza del rubio no era sólo palabrería, había comenzado a enfurecerse, lo que culminó con aquél intento de asesinarlo con su chokuto y que había terminado con la pérdida de la misma. Por su torpeza y su incapacidad de controlar sus emociones, había perdido una herramienta muy importante, y con ella la posibilidad de realizar sus mejores ataques eléctricos.

Mientras observaba a Naruto con su sharingan, el pelinegro comenzó a analizar sus opciones. Su mejor baza eran, en ese momento, sus jutsus de fuego, pero todos ellos tenían el enorme problema de su lentitud: su rival seguramente podría esquivarlos sin problemas, por lo que a la larga serían tan sólo un desperdicio de chakra. Sus ataques raiton, limitados ahora a su _chidori_ y las variaciones del mismo tenían desventaja contra el chakra de viento, que parecía ser el que manejaba mejor su antiguo compañero de equipo. Y todavía se negaba a recurrir a su genjutsu: eso sería como reconocer que el rubio era mejor shinobi que él, una medida desesperada.

Pero todavía restaba lo más poderoso de su arsenal: _Amateratsu_ , _Susanoo_ y _Tsukuyomi_ , los tres jutsus únicos del Mangekyo Sharingan. Pero sabía que usar cualquiera de ellos significaría la muerte o incapacitación perpetua de su anterior amigo. Y, estando ya más calmado, ese deseo asesino ya no existía.

Naruto sabía lo que significaban esos ojos rojos, y de todo el arsenal del pelinegro lo único que realmente le preocupaban eran sus genjutsus, una materia en la que nunca logró verdaderos progresos. Recordaba su último encuentro con Uchiha Itachi y sabía que no había desarrollado ninguna contra medida para esos ataques. No pensaba que podía morir, aunque no era porque no creyera a Sasuke capaz de matarlo: su ataque con su espada sobrecargada de chakra elemental había sido demasiado evidente para ignorar la intención asesina de su oponente; simplemente sabía que con su compañera cerca, cuya atención en la pelea era obvia, aún a la distancia en que se encontraba, era más que probable que apenas estuviese indefenso ante el Uchiha ella intervendría. Y no pensaba permitir aquello, ni por Sasuke ni por Konan.

Sin aviso, el pelinegro creó una bola de fuego del tamaño de su propia persona, la que envió directamente al rubio. Naruto, viendo el ataque, en vez de esquivarlo, sacó rápidamente su kunai sellado y se realizó un corte en su dedo índice izquierdo, lanzando el kunai a sus pies, enterrándolo en el suelo. Con la sangre de su dedo dibujó un sello sencillo en la palma de su mano izquierda, el que una vez terminado apuntó en dirección a la bola de fuego.

Sasuke, que había corrido raudo hacia la derecha de su ataque, confiando en que en su intento de esquivar su jutsu Naruto quedaría vulnerable, quedó anonadado cuando vio que su enemigo solo apuntaba su palma izquierda abierta en dirección a la bola de fuego. En apenas un instante, su sharingan pudo percibir como el chakra del rubio fluía hasta dicha mano, de la cual surgió una ola de agua lo suficientemente grande como para contener el jutsu igneo. A continuación, el pelinegro pudo ver como Naruto creaba un clon, el que tan sólo se quedó sentado allí donde fue invocado, mientras el original avanzaba con los ojos cerrados, en dirección a él, mientras formaba un rasengan en su mano. El ataque del rubio fue evitado por Sasuke apenas, y el duelo cuerpo a cuerpo se reinició.

Naruto abrió sus ojos, pero evitó en todo momento mirar directamente a los de su rival. Sasuke, a sabiendas que en taijutsu no tenía posibilidades de vencer, aprovechó la ventaja que le daban sus ojos rojos para alcanzar una velocidad tal que le permitía poner tierra de por medio entre él y su ex-compañero (velocidad que normalmente no podía usar sin la ayuda de su visión mejorada por el sharingan).

El _chidori senbon_ no pudo dar en su blanco, así como su lanza eléctrica. Su llamarada, emitida a quemarropa, fue evitada gracias a la extrema agilidad del rubio, quien trataba luego de cada ninjutsu esquivado asestar un golpe demoledor, pero la velocidad de Sasuke evitaba esa conclusión siempre. Lamentablemente, fuera de su rasengan, el rubio no tenía jutsus capaces de derribar a su rival, y atacar a distancia con el _futon: rasen shuriken_ no era opción, salvo que quisiera matar a su amigo.

Naruto trató derribar a Sasuke con una palma de viento, pero sólo consiguió que él la contrarrestara con una bola de fuego, la que energizada por aquel chakra futon se volvió un mar de llamas que casi lo cubrió, por lo que tuvo que intercambiarse con el clon que había creado para colectar energía natural. El clon de sombras, viéndose rodeado de llamas, tan sólo se quedó allí, siendo destruido de inmediato.

Pero esa perdida del clon, luego de haber estado el mismo casi diez minutos recolectando energía, fue un plus para el rubio: con la energía recibida de la destrucción del clon, ahora tenía su transformación de sabio a tope, lo que le aseguraba cuarenta minutos, al menos, de pelea en ese modo.

Sasuke observaba la nueva forma que había adquirido Naruto, con aquel extraño cambio en su rostro. Resultaba evidente esa extraña energía que ahora llenaba a su rival, similar a la que generaba Jugo con su transformación. Pero no era igual; la principal diferencia era que, salvo por esas marcas en su rostro, Naruto no había tenido ningún otro cambio físico. Con calma, Sasuke caminó en dirección a su enemigo, hasta que se puso a corta distancia. Escuchó como el rubio preguntaba:

\- Ya no tienes ese sello…

\- No entiendo tu pregunta, Naruto.

\- El sello maldito, el que te puso Orochimaru. No siento su energía en ti.

\- Tienes razón, mi hermano me liberó de él.

\- ¿Itachi hizo eso? ¿Por qué?

\- Si me vences tal vez te lo diga, Naruto.

\- ¿Por qué esperar?

\- Sabes, podría acceder a lo que me pides si logras superar a mi chidori con tu rasengan.

\- ¿Qué pretendes?

\- Esta pelea me aburre, y a pesar de lo ocurrido estoy seguro que soy más fuerte que tú. Eso lo probaría sin lugar a dudas.

\- ¿Conoces la leyenda de que si dos enemigos poderosos cruzan sus golpes pueden leer sus mentes?

\- Si, pero no creo en esas estupideces. Pero no te preocupes, si me ganas te lo diré todo.

\- ¿Así, tan fácil?

\- No fácil. No pretendo perder en un duelo de técnicas. No contigo.

Sasuke se aleja a unos treinta metros, para luego ponerse en posición, frente a su blanco, mientras con sus dos manos en dirección al suelo, sujetas, concentra su chakra en la palma derecha. El poderoso chakra concentrado en ella brilla, saliendo de ella rayos que golpean el suelo con fuerza.

Naruto, viendo el propósito del pelinegro, comienza a generar un rasengan en su mano izquierda, el que pronto crece a su tamaño normal. Mientras, cierra sus ojos, confiando a sus sentidos altamente desarrollados y a su capacidad de percepción producto de su senjutsu la dirección de su ataque.

Cuando ambos están listos, parten casi al unísono, uno contra el otro, con sus ataques característicos al frente. Pero algo pasa, y Sasuke no es capaz de detenerse.

Naruto, estando a un par de metros de que ambos ataques impacten, retira su mano con el rasengan, el que se disuelve en el aire. Con un leve giro de su torso, logra evitar el impacto del chidori del pelinegro. Inmediatamente, mientras el brazo de Sasuke todavía está extendido, sujeta la muñeca del mismo con su mano izquierda, en la que ha reunido chakra futon para evitar el daño de la potente corriente eléctrica que carga el ataque de su rival, para luego tirar fuertemente de él hacia arriba, levantándolo, y finalmente descargar un puñetazo cargado de chakra natural al rostro del mismo, el que lo lanza al suelo. Mientras el pelinegro, desde el suelo, mira molesto al rubio, sintiéndose traicionado, Naruto le grita, furioso:

\- ¿ACASO QUERÍAS MATARNOS, IDIOTA SUICIDA?

\- No se de qué rayos hablas…

\- ¡DIGO QUE SI NUESTROS ATAQUES HUBIESEN IMPACTADO LO MENOS QUE HUBIERAMOS PERDIDO HABRÍAN SIDO NUESTRAS MANOS, TEME!

\- No tienes idea de lo que…

\- (interrumpiendo) Ni pienses que me engañaras, mi senjutsu me permite ver mucho más allá, y resulta obvio que atacaste sin que te importara el resultado de todo eso.

Sasuke, sintiéndose descubierto, hace el esfuerzo de levantarse, pero el puñetazo ha sido demasiado fuerte, y siente como le cuesta, incluso, mantener la conciencia. Escucha como Naruto reclama: _"no sé porqué rayos deseas tanto morirte, pero yo tengo demasiadas cosas que lograr antes de rendir mi vida, y pienso lograrlas con tu ayuda o sin ella, ¿me escuchaste, Sasuke?"_.

Viendo que su antiguo compañero a cerrado sus ojos, incapaz incluso de levantarse, Naruto finalmente se acerca a darle una mano, suponiendo que la pelea finalmente ha concluido. Con cuidado lo toma del brazo para ayudarlo a incorporarse, mientras nota como el joven pelinegro gira su mirada hacia él, con los ojos aún cerrados. Preocupado, el rubio se acerca a mirarlo, pero en ese momento Sasuke abre sus parpados, exhibiendo su Mangekyo Sharingan: su enemigo ha bajado su guardia, y sin mejores alternativas, el Uchiha ha decidido sumergir a su rival en la pesadilla del Tsukuyomi.

Naruto no morirá, pero nunca más será un obstáculo en su camino de venganza.

* * *

Tanto Konan como el equipo Taka han permanecido quietos, mirando fijamente la intensa pelea. Pero a esas alturas, los combatientes han ido alejándose cada vez más, y ahora están a casi cuatrocientos metros, siendo apenas visibles.

Sin embargo, ninguno de los observadores se atreve a acercarse al lugar de la pelea, temiendo que la parte contraria tome aquello como un intento de intervenir en la misma, lo que indefectiblemente provocaría un ataque de la contraparte.

En un momento, Karin, que se encontraba con sus capacidad sensora trabajando a plena capacidad para no perder rastro de la lejana pelea, se voltea, mirando a sus espaldas, en dirección contraria a la pelea. Tan sólo cuatro segundos son necesarios para que reaccione, diciendo alarmada: _"no puede ser..."._ La descuidada frase de la pelirroja es oída tanto por sus compañeros como por Konan, quien decide prestar atención a la conversación de los jóvenes.

Viendo que tanto Jugo como Suigetsu la miran, Karin les comenta lo que ha percibido, incapaz de ocultar su miedo: _"el enmascarado de Akatsuki se acerca rápidamente. Aún está a casi un kilómetro, pero resulta evidente que se dirige hacia acá. Probablemente pretenda meterse en la pelea de Sasuke-kun"._

Los Taka miran a la peliazul, seguros de que ella esperaba la llegada del enmascarado para intervenir. Ahora no hay nada que hacer; es imposible que entre ellos puedan detener a esos dos si deciden atacar a Sasuke, junto con el rubio que pelea al mismo nivel que su líder. Pero Jugo se percata de lo que implica la mirada de la mujer Akatsuki, que ha vuelto su vista hacia desde donde se supone se aproxima Tobi: en sus ojos sólo hay preocupación y miedo. Si algo es claro, es que esos dos no son aliados. Mientras el pelinaranjo le comenta su descubrimiento a sus compañeros de equipo, todos notan como Konan parte en esa dirección, como si pretendiera interceptarlo antes de que llegue a interrumpir la pelea.

Preocupado por lo que aquello pueda significar, Suigetsu toma su espada y le indica a Jugo que la sigan, ignorando a Karin. Ésta, por temor a quedar sola, e imposibilitada por la orden de su líder de arrimarse a donde está él, decide seguir a sus compañeros en persecución, mientras masculla quejas por la actitud de ambos.

* * *

Sasuke ha logrado que Naruto vea sus ojos, con lo que ya es imposible que evite su genjutsu.

Pero algo, con lo que ninguno de los dos contaba, surge desde el fondo de la mente del rubio.

Mientras el pelinegro mira fijamente a su víctima, esperando que en cualquier momento su chakra capture la mente de su blanco, nota como un segundo chakra, familiar, surge del rubio. Ese segundo chakra, sombrío y poderoso, se superpone al del propio Naruto, obligando a la transformación sennin a desaparecer. Asustado, Sasuke terminan de levantarse del suelo y retrocede. En cambio, el rubio cae de rodillas, con la mirada perdida, vacía.

Sasuke puede notar como el cielo y todo su alrededor se vuelve oscuro, como en sombras, mientras una multitud de cuervos negros surgen desde lo profundo del ojo derecho de Naruto, creciendo y envolviendo al pelinegro a medida que van saliendo. Confundido, Sasuke los aparta con sus manos, pero sólo logra que revienten en infinidad de plumas al vuelo al momento en que sus manos parecen alcanzarlos. Sin que pueda hacer nada por evitarlo, las plumas negras se vuelven cadenas del mismo color que, sujetándolo por sus cuatro extremidades, lo inmovilizan atándolo al suelo, mientras permanece de pie.

Imposibilitado de soltarse, logra observar que el rubio se levanta, como si fuese una marioneta, para colocarse frente a él, con sus ojos a la altura de los propios. Del ojo desde donde han salido los cuervos negros surge tinta negra, que como un sangrado constante cae al suelo, donde forma un charco que, al alcanzar los pies de Sasuke, sube como líneas hasta su rostro, forzando a sus ojos a permanecer abiertos, mientras cubre su boca, silenciándolo. Allí, cuando las preparaciones han concluido, logra ver como los ojos de Naruto son reemplazados por ojos rojos, el Mangekyo Sharingan: primero el shuriken de tres puntas característico de Itachi, el mismo que ocupa ahora la parte más profunda del Sharingan de Sasuke; luego, en el ojo izquierdo, una forma de un shuriken negro de cuatro puntas, de cuerpo ancho y con un circulo central vacío, con un punto negro como pupila del mismo.

Con la voz de su hermano muerto en vez de la propia, el inmovilizado Sasuke escucha a Naruto pronunciar el nombre de una técnica: _"Kotoamatsukami"_. Mientras siente su mente perderse en el vacío, Sasuke escucha las palabras que, como una orden, pronuncia Naruto con la voz de su perdido hermano: _"Protege a Konoha; ese es tu propósito y tu única meta. Protege a Konoha, Sasuke"_. Inmediatamente, la ilusión desaparece, devolviendo a ambos, Sasuke y Naruto, al mundo real.

Un cuervo se materializa junto a Naruto, portando el ojo de Shisui. Su tarea ha sido completada.

Naruto es el primero en abrir los ojos. Aunque inmóvil durante todo el genjutsu, ha podido percatarse de todo, y cree comprender el propósito de la técnica que le han hecho ejecutar contra su propia voluntad. Pero no está satisfecho, mientras piensa que no era esa la forma en que debía Sasuke ser devuelto a lo que debió ser siempre ser su propósito.

Sasuke abre sus ojos unos instantes después, mirando al rubio frente a él. Sus ojos lucen normales, sin rastro del sharingan en ellos. Lentamente, posa su mirada en el cuervo que ahora descansa en el hombro de Naruto, quien en ese instante alza el vuelo.

El pelinegro, rápidamente, hace surgir de nuevo su Mangekyo Sharingan, apuntando con su vista al ave que trata de escapar, mientras pronuncia su técnica: _"Amateratsu"_. Las llamas negras rodean al ave, la que es calcinada al momento, tras lo cual dicho fuego, flotando en el aire, simplemente se extingue. La fuerza de la técnica ha sido insuficiente, y el Uchiha ha podido contrarrestarla gracias a su fuerza de voluntad y su propio Mangekyo Sharingan Eterno, ante el cual un sólo ojo de Shisui simplemente no basta.

El rostro de Sasuke muta, evidenciando una nueva y desconocida ira. Naruto, temiendo lo peor, trata de explicarse: _"Sasuke, yo no..."_. Pero él no es el destinatario de la rabia del pelinegro, quien grita al viento: _"¡MALDITO SEAS, HERMANO! ¿ES QUE ACASO NUNCA CONFIARÁS EN MÍ? ¿NI SIQUIERA MUERTO DEJARAS DE TRATARME COMO SI FUESE UN NIÑO PEQUEÑO?"._

Naruto, aún más confundido que antes, decide aproximarse al pelinegro, que cansado se ha dejado caer al suelo, de rodillas, con sus hombros caídos y la espalda baja, mientras trata de contener sus lágrimas: su hermano lo ha humillado una última vez.

El rubio trata de hablarle, pero Sasuke le contesta, sin levantar su mirada: _"Todos ustedes, malditos engreídos, que creen saber todas las respuestas y nos miran a los demás como si no fuésemos más que errores que necesitan ser enmendados. Ni un mínimo de respeto por lo que los demás pensamos o sentimos, mientras creen que son capaces de ponerse en el lugar de cualquiera. Todos deberían estar muertos, todos ustedes..."_

Creyendo entender, pero queriendo saberlo todo, Naruto le exige a Sasuke que le cuente todo lo que ha sucedido con él. El joven, viéndolo, decide acceder, pero probando su nivel de compromiso: le mostrará todo en un genjutsu, al que debe acceder sin la menor oposición. Allí lo sabrá absolutamente todo.

Si después de conocer la verdad, insiste en querer que él desista de su venganza se enfrentarán con todo, con Sasuke haciendo uso de Susanoo y Amateratsu, decidido a matarlo. Si logra vencer esas dos armas, entenderá que su propósito de destruir Konoha no tiene ninguna posibilidad de éxito y se rendirá con su venganza, pero no volverá con él ni retomará su vida como ninja de la aldea escondida entre las hojas.

Viendo que no le quedan alternativas, Naruto decide arriesgarse, bajando sus defensas y prestándose para la ilusión de su antiguo compañero, esperando tan sólo que su ofrecimiento no sea una trampa.

.

.

.

Cuando la ilusión finaliza, Naruto logra comprenderlo todo.

Finalmente toda la verdad de Sasuke le ha sido revelada. Pero, aún así, no pretende rendirse en su propósito: aun con todo su sufrimiento y con todo lo que tuvo que ver y hacer, aún con la injusticia de la condena con que tuvo que cargar Itachi por su sacrificio, incluso con toda la podredumbre que ensucia las cúpulas de poder de la Aldea, considera que Sasuke no está en lo correcto con su venganza y debe ser detenido.

Viendo que la convicción de Naruto no ha variado ante la verdad, Sasuke toma distancia de su antiguo compañero, mientras con su Mangekyo Sharingan activo hace surgir a Susanoo en su máximo nivel: la armadura, de cuerpo completo, se yergue imponente, en toda su majestuosidad, mientras al medio de la misma permanece flotando Uchiha Sasuke, ahora inalcanzable para su enemigo.

Naruto se libera de su wakizashi, todavía en su vaina, mientras sujeta firmemente en su mano su kunai sellado.

Este será el final del duelo. El rubio tan sólo espera que ninguno de los dos muera en el proceso.

* * *

Tobi se detiene cuando logra percibir, a distancia, como la imagen de un samurai fantasmal, de tamaño colosal, se levanta. Reconoce a Susanoo en su forma completa, y allí se percata que probablemente el rival de Sasuke no sea Danzo, como suponía. Un segundo chakra surge, poderoso y evidente, pero desconocido para él. Es la parte negra de Zetsu, una porción de la cual habita ahora dentro de él, el que reconoce ese poder desconocido, comunicándoselo en su mente: ese segundo chakra es Uzumaki Naruto, demostrando el mismo poder del que se sirvió para derrotar a Pain en su batalla en Konoha.

Probablemente Danzo ha muerto, y existe la posibilidad de que Sasuke lo haya derrotado y destruido su cuerpo, por lo que lo más probable es que el ojo de Uchiha Shisui que aquél portaba haya sido destruído por Sasuke, sin saber el valor del mismo.

Pero la fortuna no es mala del todo.

Probablemente con la invulnerabilidad que le da el Susanoo completo, Sasuke derrote al jinchuriki del Kyubi, y conociéndolo, decida dejarlo con vida. O sea, por un lado tendrá a un biju con su portador, listo para ser extraído, y por otro al poseedor de los ojos que necesita para conseguir su propio rinnegan, cansado luego de dos intensas batallas. No podía ser más fácil todo.

Animado por la perspectiva de lo que se viene, retoma su carrera hacia el lugar de la pelea de ambos, pero una lanza de papel, la que sólo logra esquivar ya que en ese momento su sharingan se encontraba activo, lo hace detenerse. Y la ve.

Allí, en medio del campo nevado, junto a unos árboles, aparece Konan. Su día no podía ser mejor.

Konan observa a Madara, totalmente repuesto de cualquier daño que pudiera haber tenido en su última batalla, y debe suponer que su ataque a Amegakure no tuvo mayores consecuencias para él. Si bien ella se encuentra en buenas condiciones físicas, no cuenta con ninguna de las preparaciones y el chakra acumulado con que pudo servirse en su pelea en el lago, y acaba de tener un enfrentamiento, corto pero intenso, contra un grupo de doce jounin de Konoha, el que ha agotado sus reservas de papel. Aún puede combatir cuerpo a cuerpo sin problemas, pero sabe que en ese punto el enmascarado tiene ventaja.

No hay forma en que la peliazul gane una batalla en igualdad de condiciones. Pero justo en ese momento, siguiendo sus pasos, viene llegando un grupo que puede ayudarle a ganar tiempo, mientras la pelea de los dos jóvenes termina.

Jugo y Suigetsu llegan al lugar en el que Konan se ha encontrado con el enmascarado de Akatsuki. Siendo evidente la furia entre ambos, inconscientemente se colocan al lado de la mujer, a sabiendas que en esa pelea su enemigo es Tobi, que suponen debe querer llevarse a Sasuke nuevamente. El enmascarado, viendo aquello, se acerca rápidamente para hablarle a la antigua Akatsuki, esperando una oportunidad para atacar:

\- Veo que sigues utilizando nuestro uniforme, Konan, y que además te haz conseguido la ayuda de estos mocosos. ¿Acaso pensaste que aliarte a Sasuke te podría proveer de alguna protección en contra mía?

\- No es tu uniforme, maldito, siempre fue algo de nosotros, los verdaderos Akatsuki. En realidad estoy con Naruto, pero estos de acá no necesitan ser mis aliados para saber que a alguien tan peligroso como tú no podemos simplemente dejarte pasar.

\- Si, es verdad, es evidente que el jinchuriki del nueve colas está allí, peleando con Sasuke-kun. ¿No deberías estar ayudándolo? Es evidente que mi peón sacará sus mejores armas, y ante el poder de un Uchiha que domina su Mangekyo Sharingan el portador del Kyubi no es nada.

\- Confío en Naruto, y sé que puede derrotar a quien sea. Tú, en cambio, seguramente quieres interferir con ellos, y conociéndote no será para ayudar a su contrincante. ¿Acaso vienes por los ojos del muchacho Uchiha, luego de que fracasaste al obtener el rinnegan de Nagato?

\- Me impresionas, mujer. Ciertamente tu intuición sobrepasa a la mayoría de los antiguos Akatsuki. Así es, pero no sólo pretendo llevarme los ojos del pequeño Uchiha: lo pretendo todo.

Tras decir lo último, el enmascarado se abalanza contra Konan, decidido a capturarla y sacarle a la fuerza la ubicación del lugar donde, supone, se encuentra oculto el rinnegan del difunto Pain.

Los Taka, habiendo llegado Karin apenas, se miran, sin saber todavía si intervenir contra el poderoso oponente. La pelirroja, molesta, les grita a sus dos compañeros que vayan allá y ayuden a la peliazul: es claro lo que ha dicho el enmascarado, y no pueden permitirle llegar donde Sasuke, quien seguramente luego de su pelea con el rubio idiota no será capaz de defenderse por si mismo. En cambio, con Konan de su lado, seguramente podrán vencer al enmascarado o, al menos, debilitarlo lo suficiente para que Sasuke tenga una oportunidad contra él después de acabar con el rubio.

Resignados ante la lógica de su compañera, y armándose de valor ante la pelea que se les viene, los dos combatientes de Taka arremeten contra Tobi, esperando poder salir vivos de todo eso.

Konan combate a media distancia con Madara, limitando el uso de su papel a armas guiadas, mientras sus defensas de papel permanecen activas, repeliendo cada envestida que el enmascarado hace con su kunai, alcanzando repetidamente el cuerpo de la mujer, pero sin lograr herirla realmente. Pronto llegan los dos jóvenes como apoyo, y la pelea se vuelve tres contra uno.

Pero la agilidad de Tobi es superior, y esquiva sin mayor dificultad las embestidas de sus oponentes. Viendo que no logran avance alguno contra su rival, Suigetsu decide llevar a cabo un ataque combinado que han planificado con su compañero pelinaranjo.

Los Taka toman un poco de espacio, dejando que sea la peliazul la que entretenga a Tobi por unos instantes. Jugo concentra su energía natural, adoptando su forma grisasea mientras su brazo izquierdo crece a dimensiones monstruosas. Suigetsu, por su parte, concentra su chakra en su gigantesca espada, esperando que su capacidad de corte llegue a su máximo. Cuando ambos logran su mejor forma de ataque, se abalanzan sobre el enmascarado, con el espadachín oculto tras la enorme figura de su compañero de equipo.

Konan apenas logra apartarse cuando nota como Jugo lanza un potente golpe con su anormal brazo, con el que trata de estampar a Tobi contra el suelo. Pero el enmascarado salta, esquivando el ataque. Inmediatamente, mientras el enmascarado está en el aire, surge Suigetsu, quien dirige un poderoso mandoble hotizontal, yendo tras la cabeza de su enemigo. Satisfecho, ve como el enmascarado no alcanza a reaccionar, siendo golpeado por el acero de su espada en plena máscara.

Pero el golpe no funciona. Y para empeorar las cosas, el impacto sólo consigue que la hoja de Kubikiribocho, el gigantesco cuchillo decapitador que alguna vez portó Momochi Zabuza, se rompa, partiéndose en dos. El espadachín cae al suelo, mientras se lamenta: " _¡maldición, maldición, sabía que debía haberla reparado luego de lo del Hachibi!_ ". Se levanta apresuradamente, al notar como el enmascarado trata de matarlo. Tan sólo unos segundos son necesarios para que Tobi, a punta de taijutsu y luego de clavar su kunai varias veces en el acuoso cuerpo del guerrero caído, para que este quede fuera de combate, sosteniéndose apenas. Por lo visto, su anterior enfrentamiento con Jugo lo ha dejado con su chakra en mínimos, por lo que retrocede, sabiendo que si continúa esa pelea puede darse por muerto.

Viendo como Jugo se abalanza contra el enmascarado, Konan mantiene su distancia, mientras se decide a un último sacrificio para tratar de detener al enmascarado. Disimuladamente, activa su sello personal y comienza a trasmutar el papel de su cuerpo en sellos explosivos. Preocupada, nota que el proceso es lento, pero confía que en los minutos que puede ganarle el pelinaranjo logre suficiente material para atraer al enmascarado y matarlo con una única explosión. Sabe que no lo derrotará con ello, y que suponiendo que tenga dos ojos sharingan de nuevo sólo logrará que deba destruir uno de ellos, pero confía en que al irse su ojo de reserva no se arriesgará a perder el que le da su más poderosa técnica y terminará retirándose de la batalla.

Jugo domina físicamente al enmascarado, quien se ve en la necesidad de servirse de su kamui para volver su cuerpo intangible alternadamente, a fin de poder combatir contra el terrible joven. Finalmente, luego de evitar que la gigantesca mano lo sujete, aplastándolo, logra enterrar su kunai en el pecho de su enemigo, con el que hace un corte profundo que extiende hasta el abdomen del mismo. Jugo retrocede, y el enmascarado puede ver como va perdiendo su transformación. Pero el muchacho no muere, y su herida comienza a cerrarse: pareciera ser que su propio cuerpo ha dirigido toda su fuerza a salvarle la vida, obligando a su energía natural a actuar como cura para el mortal ataque. Sin más energía, y agotado por el trauma, Jugo cae, desmayado.

Finalmente, libre de sus oponentes menos importantes, el enmascarado puede dedicar toda su atención en Konan. Mientras Karin corre para asistir a sus compañeros caídos, temerosa ante el poder que ha visto demostrar al enmascarado, observa como Konan hace aparecer sus alas, elevándose del suelo.

La peliazul trata de contener al enmascarado a distancia, con sus shuriken de papel. Pero Tobi sólo esquiva, sin pretender lanzarle algún jutsu a distancia. Viendo que no se quiere acercar, ella conjura una lanza de papel, con la que se abalanza a golpear a Madara: para que su plan funcione lo necesita a menos de un metro de distancia, por lo que se acerca decidida a hacer su sacrificio apenas perciba que el cuerpo de su enemigo es tangible, confiada en que no tendrá el tiempo necesario para reactivar su técnica de invulnerabilidad, no estando tan cerca.

El duelo es bastante desigual, con Tobi sirviéndose de su kamui para hacer que los ataques de la peliazul no impacten. Konan mantiene la presión de manera constante, sabiendo que si logra hacer que mantenga su técnica por cinco minutos ya no tendrá escapatoria. Pero su misma concentración le traiciona, y en su necesidad de no perderlo de vista expone sus ojos peligrosamente, dando a Tobi la oportunidad que necesita. Cuando sólo faltan diez segundo para que se cumplan los cinco minutos esperados por Konan para detonar su trampa, el ojo Mangekyo Sharingan de Madara hace su trabajo, materializándose el enmascarado justo frente a la cara de su enemiga. Antes de que ella logre enterrar su lanza, Tobi ha logrado capturar su mente. La pelea ha terminado.

Konan, mientras provee un poco de su chakra al agotado Suigetsu, logra ver como, a la distancia, Konan y Tobi se encuentran frente a frente, inmóviles. La mujer deja caer su lanza al suelo, vencida.

* * *

La vista de Susanoo es impresionante, y Naruto no pierde el tiempo dudando, sino que crea una multitud de clones de sombras, que al aparecer en incontables explosiones de humo rodean la gigantesca aparición. Habiendo visto como el fuego negro de Amateratsu se manifiesta con el mero contacto visual, decide que sus muchos clones corran frenéticamente, en todas direcciones, mientras él, imitándolos, recolecta energía natural estando en movimiento. Al instante su cuerpo adopta el modo sabio, el que se replica en sus muchos clones.

Sasuke ve los clones que lo rodean: debes ser unos doscientos de ellos, tal vez un poco más, y el verdadero Naruto, en esa bataola desordenada es imposible de distinguir. Decide llevar a cabo su amenaza y comienza a eliminar a los rubios con su fuego negro, pero con todo el movimiento le resulta difícil apuntar: sólo uno de cada cuatro ataques de amateratsu da en su blanco, y el fuego, que cada vez cae en un clon, tarda más de lo debido en consumirlo. Cuando sólo ha eliminado a veinte de ellos, el pelinegro se da cuenta que a ese paso agotará todo su chakra en esos ataque inútiles, por lo que decide cambiar su estrategia.

Con esfuerzo, y viendo que sus muchos enemigos todavía corren a su alrededor, sin intentar atacarle, hace aparecer una gigantesca espada para su guerrero de sombras. Armado con ella, susanoo ataca con fuerza a los clones, y gracias a la espada que porta las copias comienzan a caer por decenas. Cuando quedan apenas unos treinta clones, entre los que debe encontrarse el Naruto original, éstos cambian de estrategia, pasando a la ofensiva.

Tomando algo de distancia, para evitar el alcance de la espada del gigante azul, cada uno de los Naruto comienza a formar un rasengan, con el que una vez completados se lanzan al ataque. Sasuke ve el intento desesperado de su compañero, quien debe suponer que todo ese poder combinado será suficiente para desbaratar a su defensa absoluta. Mientras con su espada logra destruir otros cinco clones antes de que lo impacten, los restantes hacen crecer sus bolas de energía a un tamaño descomunal, similar al ataque que acabó con Danzo. Preocupado, Sasuke hace desaparecer la espada de su guerrero en el último momento, para concentrar todo su chakra en reforzar su armadura. Los veinticinco Odama Rasengan golpean simultáneamente. El estruendo es estremecedor.

Luego de unos segundos Sasuke nota satisfecho como el poderoso Susanoo ha resistido tales ataques sin mayor problema, pero nota como su chakra ha sido sobre exigido. Los clones atacantes se han disuelto al chocar contra la pared de chakra del gigante azul. Trata de ver a los alrededores con sus ojos, pero no observa el cuerpo de Naruto. Dudando que haya compartido el mismo destino de sus clones, el pelinegro amplía su visión, notando como del suelo, escondido entre la nieve, surge el Naruto original. Aún percibe esa extraña energía natural en él.

Antes de poder dirigir algún ataque en su contra, nota como el kunai que llevaba su enemigo en la mano está a punto de impactar contra la barrera de susanoo. Sorprendido, nota como el arma atraviesa intacta la poderosa capa de chakra azul, en dirección a su cabeza.

Naruto, aprovechando la distracción del ataque de sus clones, carga su kunai sellado de chakra natural y lo lanza contra Sasuke, confiado en que el arma será capaz de atravesar la barrera infranqueable que porta su amigo. Observa como el kunai atraviesa, faltando sólo unos instantes para que alcance la cabeza del pelinegro. Con la dirección que el arma lleva, pasará justo al lado de su cabeza; pero eso es lo que deseaba desde un principio. Rápidamente realiza los sellos necesarios: _"hiraishin no jutsu"_.

Sasuke, aliviado, nota como el arma no lo toca, pero su sorpresa es mayúscula cuando se percata de que el rubio aparece dentro de susanoo, justo frente a él. Sin alcanzar a reaccionar, nota como su enemigo le da una serie de golpes en su cuerpo: abdomen, pecho, cara. Desorientado y debilitado por el sorpresivo ataque, no es capaz de mantener la concentración necesaria y Susanoo, finalmente, se desvanece, cayendo al suelo. Mientras trata de incorporarse, nota como el rubio realiza una serie de sellos con sus manos, con los que hace regresar el kunai que le lanzó previamente a sus manos.

Ahora entiende lo que ha hecho su antiguo compañero: alguna especie de jutsu de tele transportación, con el que a superado su protección absoluta. Sabiéndose derrotado, Sasuke se levanta, con tan sólo su orgullo impulsándolo en una pelea que sabe no puede ganar. Con lo último de sus fuerza arremete contra su rival.

Naruto, molesto con la tozudez de su amigo, lo controla con facilidad con su taijutsu. Con su último chakra Sasuke adopta la postura para generar su chidori, lo que hace que el rubio tome distancia, mientras lo ve concentrar su chakra. Sin pensarlo mucho, arroja su kunai sellado a los pies de Sasuke.

El Uchiha ve el kunai clavarse ante él, y seguro de que su enemigo tratará de interrumpir su ataque tele transportándose antes de que él inicie su embestida final, decide esperar, seguro de que podrá sorprenderlo en el momento que aparezca ante él, ahora que ya sabe como funciona su técnica y que gracias a su velocidad y a sus poderosos ojos puede moverse mucho más rápido que él.

Pero, como si Naruto intuyera el propósito del pelinegro, hace aparecer cincuenta clones de sombras, los que rodean a su rival. Asustado, Sasuke ve como todos los clones realizan una serie de sellos, para luego desaparecer en sucesión.

Los clones aparecen desde todas direcciones a escasos centímetros del pelinegro, descargando cada uno un potente golpe antes de desaparecer. Con tantos blancos apareciendo sin cesar el joven es incapaz de responder o defenderse, por lo que, abrumado por el número de sus enemigos, desperdicia su último chidori en un ataque inútil. Cuando la lluvia de clones ha cesado, Sasuke está de pie, pero sin fuerzas ni chakra para hacer nada.

Finalmente el amigo extraviado no puede atacar más. Naruto ha ganado.

El rubio camina decidido ante su amigo, y cuando llega ante él le reclama el motivo por el que aún persiste en su odio, negándose a regresar con sus amigos. Sasuke, quien no puede hacer más que hablar, le reclama que ha llegado a un punto de su vida en que lo ha perdido todo: ha matado a su propio hermano, y el nombre de su clan es odiado por todos. Si regresa, se sabrá la verdad de todo lo ocurrido en la masacre de los Uchiha, y eso no le devolverá ni siquiera un poco de su paz perdida: todos dirán que Itachi fue un traidor a su propio clan, y el recuerdo que todos tendrán de los Uchiha será la de unos traidores que merecían morir miserablemente por lo que pretendieron hacer contra su propia aldea. Si las cosas serán así, es mejor que las cosas sigan como están, y que todos crean que los Uchiha se extinguieron como víctimas de la locura de uno de sus integrantes, como inocentes. Aquello preservará, al menos un poco, la memoria de su perdido clan.

Pero la resignación de su amigo enfurece a Naruto, quien lo toma de sus ropas y comienza a golpearlo, para luego lanzarlo al suelo. Sorprendido por la reacción de su amigo ante sus palabras, Sasuke lo mira, desde el suelo, mientras le oye reclamarle: _"¡eres un imbécil, Sasuke. Sinceramente creí que querías cambiar las cosas y reconstruir tu clan, pero tan sólo te has rendido, inútil!"_.

Naruto se acerca a donde está tirado el pelinegro, y colocándose encima de él, se arrodilla para continuar dándole de puñetazos en el rostro, mientras le reclama: _"¿Acaso crees que eres el único que ha perdido a la gente que amaba, ah? En vez de simplemente rendirte, lo que debes hacer es ayudarme a traer la paz, a terminar con el odio y el miedo que llevó a la muerte a tu clan. Sígueme, hagamos grandes cosas juntos, cosas que harán temblar los cimientos del mundo, de tal manera que cuando alguien escuche el nombre de los Uchiha sean incapaces de pensar en su pasado, en las muertes, en la traición; cosas que harán que cuando cualquiera mencione a tu clan lo único que les vendrá a la cabeza será el nombre de Uchiha Sasuke, quien con su fuerza y con la ayuda de su amigo, transformó al mundo entero, terminando con las guerras y el odio y reconstruyendo su clan, más grandioso, poderoso y respetado de lo que nunca antes lo fue..."_

Cuando termina sus palabras, notando que Sasuke sólo lo mira con sus ojos abiertos, normales, con la cara sangrando por los golpes recibidos, el rubio se levanta.

No logra ver ni a Konan ni a los acompañantes de su amigo caído, por lo que recurre a su senjutsu para localizarla. Pero lo que logra percibir, ahora que no tiene la distracción de su rival, lo alarma sobremanera: Konan y los demás pelean contra Tobi.

Preocupado, parte a la carrera para apoyarlos, dejando a su derrotado amigo allí, tirado en el frio suelo.

* * *

Cuando el enmascarado termina de revisar la memoria de la kunoichi, logra enterarse que el rinnegan que portaba Nagato ya no existe. Molesto, logra engañar a la mente de su enemiga, haciendo que expulse los sellos explosivos que ha creado, lo que estallan a una distancia segura de ellos.

Konan reacciona finalmente, pero descubre que su plan ha sido descubierto y saboteado, por lo que en un último intento desesperado por soltarse hace surgir sus alas de papel, elevándose a casi cincuenta metros de altura, con Madara sujetándola firmemente de su cuello con su mano derecha.

Notando el extremo agotamiento de su enemiga, el enmascarado decide terminar con ella rápidamente, y de una forma dolorosa. Levanta su brazo izquierdo hacia su enemiga y, en un parpadeo, hace surgir cinco lanzas de elemento madera, las que en un instante se clavan en todo el frente de su objetivo, atravesando corazón, pulmones, hígado y abdomen.

Konan, sorprendida y sin chakra para que sus defensas automáticas funcionen, nota como su carne ha sido alcanzada. Sin fuerzas ya, no puede sostener sus alas de papel. Viendo aquello, Tobi la suelta, desapareciendo con su kamui para reaparecer de inmediato unos treinta metros más alejado, sobre el suelo. La peliazul, ya sin fuerzas, se desploma a su muerte.

Naruto llega justo para alcanzar a sujetarla mientras cae del cielo, derribada.

Preocupado por la condición de su compañera luego de recibir aquel terrible ataque, decide convocar unos treinta clones para que distraigan al enmascarado mientras él revisa las heridas de la peliazul.

Sosteniéndola en brazos, se arrodilla para apoyar el cuerpo de la kunoichi en el suelo, mientras le da la espalda a Tobi, concentrándose tan sólo en ayudar a su amiga. No se ve sangre saliendo de las heridas que está seguro debe tener la mujer, lo que le da un poco de tranquilidad. Temeroso, decide revisar más a fondo.

Pero apenas trata de mirar dentro de su capa cuando Konan lo interrumpe, gritándole molesta:

-¿QUÉ CREES QUE ESTÁS HACIENDO, NARUTO?

\- Te estoy revisando, tus heridas parecen…

\- ¿ACASO NO VES QUE TU ENEMIGO ESTÁ AQUÍ MISMO Y TODAVÍA NO HA CAÍDO?

\- Pero…

\- ¡NADA DE EXCUSAS!; ¿NO TE DAS CUENTA DE QUE SI LO IGNORAS PODRÍA TERMINAR MATÁNDONOS A AMBOS?

\- No me importa Tobi en este momento, Konan…

Furiosa, su compañera derribada le da una sonora cachetada, mientras le dice:

\- ¡PON ATENCIÓN A TU SENSEI AHORA, ALUMNO! ¡ESTA SERÁ LA ÚLTIMA LECCIÓN QUE TE DÉ COMO TU MAESTRA!

\- Pero, Ko…

\- (interrumpiendo) ¡HE DICHO QUE ME ESCUCHES, MALDITA SEA!

-…

-¡SI HACES ESTE TIPO DE TONTERAS FRENTE A TU ENEMIGO TE PONES EN PELIGRO A TI Y A TODOS LOS QUE ESTÁN CERCA TUYO! ¡TU MISIÓN ES COMBATIRLO Y DERROTARLO, Y MIENTRAS ANTES LO HAGAS ANTES PODRÁS PRESTAR APOYO A TUS COMPAÑEROS HERIDOS!

\- No me pidas que te abandone aquí…

\- ¡CON TU ACTITUD ES JUSTAMENTE LO QUE HACES, TE CONDENAS A TI Y NOS CONDENAS A TODOS! ¡RECUERDA, ERES EL MÁS FUERTE DE TODOS: SI BAJAS TU GUARDIA, AUNQUE SEA POR UN INSTANTE, CAERÁS; SI TÚ CAES, TODOS LOS DEMÁS ESTAMOS MUERTOS! ¿ES QUE ACASO QUIERES QUE SE REPITA LO OCURRIDO EN KONOHA CON HINATA?

Avergonzado, Naruto baja su mirada, mientras se disculpa con su compañera por descuidarse de esa manera ante su enemigo. Dejándola con cuidado en el suelo, se levanta, mirando hacia donde se encuentra el enmascarado, quien acaba de destruir a su último clon. Satisfecha, su maestra le ordena:

-Ahora ve allá y aplasta a ese mal nacido, ¡QUIERO VER UN GRAN ESPECTÁCULO, ALUMNO!

\- ¡HAI, KONAN-SENSEI!

Decidido, olvidando el estado en que debe encontrarse su amiga para enfocarse únicamente en la pelea que tiene por delante, Naruto realiza el jutsu necesario para traer a sus manos su kunai sellado. Cuando se encuentra armado con él, gira su cabeza y mira a Konan, allí en el suelo, dedicándole una sonrisa, la que es contestada de igual manera por ella; luego, dirige su mirada a la pelirroja del equipo de Sasuke, a la que luego de ver por unos segundos le dirige una leve inclinación con su cabeza, mientras mueve sus labios, en un intento por decir una palabras que no puede pronunciar en voz alta: [ _"por favor, ayúdala"_ ].

Mientras Karin ve al rubio indecisa, aquél, sin esperar respuesta alguna, se lanza al ataque del enmascarado, quien lo espera con un sólo propósito: servirse de su sharingan para forzar la liberación del nueve colas, a fin de facilitarle su captura dentro del Gedo Mazo.


	20. Chapter 20

El derrotado Uchiha contemplaba el cielo, pensando.

El frío suelo, cubierto de nieve, le ayuda a calmar su cuerpo adolorido.

Escucha como Naruto parte, veloz, cuando ya todo ha sido dicho. Pero no puede quedarse para siempre allí, tirado. Deberá masticar su derrota, tragarse su vergüenza y levantarse.

Su esfuerzo es evidente: los muchos golpes recibidos, si bien no le han dejado heridas graves en el cuerpo, lo han maltratado de tal manera que cada músculo duele. Siente su rostro insensible, y al pasar su mano sobre él puede ver como la sangre la mancha. Si no se lo trata probablemente la cara se le termine inflamando. Al menos el rubio tuvo un mínimo de cuidado, y su nariz sigue donde debe estar.

De pie, observa a su alrededor. Sin chakra, no puede recurrir a su sharingan, pero el paisaje está suficientemente descubierto para poder ver a una larga distancia. No se ven sus compañeros de equipo, ni nadie. Apenas logra distinguir al rubio idiota, que corre en línea recta. Seguramente algo pasa, pero el pelinegro está todavía demasiado atontado como para pensar en ello.

Los primeros pasos son los más difíciles, pero después de aquellos logra reponerse lo suficiente para caminar normalmente: no pretende dar un espectáculo patético, ni dejar en evidencia a quien lo mire el que apenas logra sostenerse. Pero no hay nadie viendo. Sólo está él, allí, abandonado luego de su derrota.

Su cabeza y su orgullo comienzan a fabricar excusas: si no hubiese peleado previamente con Danzo; si hubiese usado su sharingan desde el principio; si no hubiese sido compasivo con su antiguo compañero, lo que lo llevó a evitar sus mejores técnicas hasta que el cansancio y los golpes recibidos bajaron mucho su velocidad de reacción; si su hermano no hubiese intervenido cuando estaba ya a su merced, listo para caer en su ilusión, prácticamente vencido.

Pero Sasuke sabe que no son más que excusas: en cada aspecto el rubio lo ha superado, logrando lo que ningún otro había hecho, a excepción de aquella pelea en la guarida de Akatsuki, en que Kisame logró reducirlo con un mínimo esfuerzo. Justo como Naruto. Pero las situaciones no son, ni con mucho, comparables, porque ahora él tiene los ojos de su hermano, y un poder mucho mayor que en aquél entonces. Pero su rival ha vencido a Susanoo, ha escapado al fuego de Amateratsu; probablemente ni siquiera el Tsukuyomi habría podido detenerlo; el legado de Itachi, sus ojos, no le bastó para conseguir esta última victoria.

¿Acaso su ojos le traicionaron cuando más los necesitaba, de la misma manera como el que llevaba Danzo lo abandonó a él? Por que los que lleva no son sus ojos, sino los de su hermano, Itachi. El mismo que se niega a abandonar su estela, siguiéndolo como si fuese un fantasma. Siempre ahí, presente.

Y Naruto, el tonto sentimental que no ha dejado de estar tras de él en todos estos años. Y que ahora, cuando lo tiene a su merced, simplemente lo deja tirado, sólo. ¿Qué será lo que lo obligó a irse?

El pelinegro siente como su chakra va recuperándose, como sus fuerzas retornan.

El sabor a sangre molesta, pero le ayuda a centrarse. Porque no debe olvidar que ha sido derrotado inapelablemente, y que si otro hubiese sido su contendor ahora estaría frente a su hermano, recibiendo el regaño de su vida por ignorar su propósito para con él, por persistir en una venganza que lo habría terminando matando, condenando a su clan al olvido. Ambos allí, en el infierno: el lugar que espera a asesinos y criminales.

Ahora resulta que el rubio le ha dado otra oportunidad. Diablos, resultará que terminará quedando en deuda con él. Y esa idea le desespera.

¿Qué cara habría puesto Kakashi al verle allí, humillado, en el suelo, vencido? Y Sakura, ¿acaso dejaría de verle con admiración? ¿sus ojos mostrarían lástima? ¿desprecio…?

Absorto en sus pensamientos, no se da cuenta y golpea con su pie la espada de Naruto, tirada en el suelo, guardada todavía en su funda. La mira, y luego ve a sus espaldas: _"¿tanto he caminado?"_. Y recuerda su propia espada, su chokuto, que ahora no es nada más que basura inútil. Y la espada de su tonto amigo, allí abandonada, ciertamente una excelente arma: _"¿por qué la ha dejado tirada? ¿tan apurado estaba?"_.

Decide ignorar aquél objeto y seguir caminando, sólo con sus pensamientos.

Recuerda la oferta de Naruto, sus palabras. Tan absorto ha estado en su camino de venganza y sangre que no se detuvo a pensar en la alternativa. Sus metas, desde que fue niño, siempre fueron bastante limitadas, a diferencia de los locos sueños de grandeza de su compañero de equipo. Pero esas metas eran perfectamente posibles para un genio como él, y ya cumplió la primera; pero ese logro, la muerte de su hermano por su propia mano, sólo le trajo desolación, vergüenza. Después se impuso otra, sin detenerse nunca a pensar en qué haría si llegaba a cumplirla: ¿qué habría sido de su vida después de eliminar a cada alma viviente de la aldea escondida entre las hojas? ¿acaso habría tenido que agarrar su espada y clavársela el mismo, o quizás ponerse otra meta incluso más absurda, con la esperanza que ahora sí lo terminaran matando?

Y Naruto sigue su propio camino, todavía tan lejos de sus objetivos. Pero no ha perdido el deseo de vivir, y seguramente aunque no logre todos sus objetivos aquello no ensombrecerá su felicidad postrera. En comparación, él es todo sombras: frustrado por no poder alcanzar sus objetivos; decepcionado al completarlos; vacío cuando ellos ya no existan.

La vida de Uchiha Sasuke no es más que una gran mierda.

De repente el ofrecimiento del rubio no parece tan desagradable: Una nueva meta que sea imposible de cumplir, por lo que ocupará todo su tiempo y fuerzas. Y, lo mejor de todo, si es que se diese el milagro de poder llevarla a término no lo dejará con la sensación de vacío, sino que lo hará sentir orgulloso de si mismo, como no se ha sentido realmente desde los lejanos días de su niñez, cuando su hermano mayor lo felicitaba por sus pequeños logros, cuando todavía su héroe estaba allí, alto y brillante, inalcanzable.

Pero impondrá sus condiciones: aquellos responsables por la masacre de su clan y la deshonra de su hermano deberán pagar, y sus crímenes deberán conocerse. Luego, desembarazado de todo aquello, seguirá al loco rubio en su locura y, quien sabe, tal vez muera en ella. Pero al menos, piensa, será una buena muerte.

Y si acaso sobrevivía se encargaría personalmente de hacer pagar al dobe por cada minuto de vida regalada a quien, antes de encontrárselo, tan sólo esperaba la muerte, como quien sólo desea descansar.

Uchiha Sasuke ha tomado su decisión, y ya más repuesto de su cansancio, decide acelerar el paso, no sea que el rubio tonto termine largándose.

Él le enseñará a hacerse responsable de sus palabras.

* * *

Naruto observaba al enmascarado, quien tan sólo permanecía allí, esperando. Despejó su mente de cualquier distracción, a sabiendas de que requeriría de toda su concentración para la pelea que se le avecinaba.

Aunque su lucha contra Sasuke había resultado físicamente agotadora, sus reservas de chakra aún se mantenían altas, y su reciente victoria le había dado ese extra de confianza que necesitaría para hacer frente a aquel que le esperaba, a quien ni su padre ni su maestra habían podido eliminar.

Su plan para mantener alejado de la influencia del sharingan al nueve colas había resultado a la perfección durante su primera pelea, consiguiendo que el chakra de la bestia quedase contenido en la parte más profunda del sello que lo confinaba.

Su gran problema es que el enmascarado era, en principio, invulnerable a su principal carta: su taijutsu, fortalecido con la superior capacidad física que le brindaba el chakra natural. Pero a este rival, a diferencia del anterior, no lo necesitaba vivo: podría ir con sus técnicas más poderosas al frente.

Tobi pudo ver, a esa distancia, como Naruto se detenía y creaba cuatro clones de sombras, los que se ganaron detrás del original en posición de espera, meditando. En ese momento la parte de Zetsu negro que habitaba dentro de él sugirió que los eliminase rápidamente. Aún sin saber la función de esos cuatro kage bunshin, el enmascarado decidió dar oído a la sugerencia de su acompañante, por lo que disimuladamente se arrodilló y enterró su mano derecha en la fría tierra, bajo la capa de nieve.

Naruto, extrañado por el gesto de su enemigo activó su modo sennin, a fin de poder analizarlo. Descubrió que en el enmascarado había cuatro firmas de chakra: dos evidentemente humanas pero diferentes, una que no podía identificar, y una en donde debería estar su ojo izquierdo, bajo la máscara. La última, si la información de Konan era correcta, era un ojo sharingan oculto. Se repitió por última vez la advertencia de la peliazul: no importaba el matar a Madara, debía antes eliminar uno o ambos ojos, o estar preparado para un contraataque suyo cuando pareciera haber sido derrotado.

También pudo notar como por debajo del suelo se movían varias corrientes de chakra en dirección suya, similares a las ramas del elemento madera creadas por Yamato-taicho. Por lo visto, Tobi pretendía capturarlo.

El joven jounin esperó al momento preciso, justo antes de que las ramas llegaran donde él, para dar un potente salto, listo para esquivar el ataque de mokuton; pero él no era el blanco de la envestida, y sus clones, los que había dejado para que recolectaran energía natural, fueron eliminados rápidamente por aquél ataque.

Viendo como Tobi se levantaba del suelo, mientras él caía, decidió probar su suerte, creando rápidamente un rasen shuriken, el que en menos de tres segundos alcanzó su forma completa, siendo lanzado al enmascarado. Pero su blanco, en vez de tratar de contener el ataque, simplemente desapareció en la dimensión del kamui antes de que el shuriken de viento estallara.

Naruto no sabía como, pero era como si Tobi conociese sus más recientes técnicas.

Recuperando rápidamente el modo sabio, perdido con su último ataque, el rubio se abalanzó contra su enemigo, teniendo como propósito conseguir sus ojos o su vida, lo que lograra primero.

El enmascarado regresó de su dimensión trayendo sus kamas con cadena, tras lo cual se dirigió contra su presa.

La pelea sería cuerpo a cuerpo.

* * *

Karin, luego de asistir con su chakra a su Suigetsu, se aproximo a la derribada Akatsuki, quien parecía extremadamente grave luego del ataque recibido.

Mientras su algo repuesto compañero reclamaba mientras otra vez tenía que recuperar el cuerpo de su pelinaranjo amigo, la chica pudo llegar junto a Konan, quien respiraba agitadamente, como desesperada. Con sorpresa, vio como la capa azul de nubes de la mujer se transformaba en una especie de abrigo largo, café, mientras su ajustada camiseta y pantalón azul se transformaban en una camisa abotonada blanca y un pantalón del mismo color, holgado, como si fuese de hombre. Pero la camisa estaba perdiendo su color, ya que debajo de la misma había cinco pequeñas manchas de sangre que comenzaban a crecer, tiñendo todo el frente de la prenda. Preocupada, abre la prenda de la herida, notando como en todo el frente de la peliazul corre la sangre de cinco heridas abiertas. Sin saber qué hacer, la muchacha pasa su mano por la espalda de la peliazul, percatándose que el ataque que le provocó aquello no la traspasó.

Mientras mira el rostro de la moribunda, Konan trata de hablarle, con frases cortadas por su esforzada respiración, mientras la sangre corre como un hilo constante de la comisura de sus labios:

\- [Por favor… ayúdame… minutos… tan sólo…]

\- (nerviosa, responde) Lo siento, pero no puedo hacer nada, no con heridas así.

\- [No puedo… irme… aún… Naruto… no…]

\- No soy ninja médico, sólo sé traspasar mi propia energía para curar a otros, pero ahora estoy muy débil, han sido ya muchas veces en esta última hora. Sasuke, Suigetsu… Y aunque no fuese así, no sabría si podría curar… esto…

\- [No… pido… salvarme… sólo… tiempo…]

\- ¿Tiempo para qué?

\- [Despedida… ya perdió… sin palabras… no puedo... hacerle... eso…]

\- No sé cuanto pueda darte…

\- [Minutos… tan sólo… órganos perforados… cuando agote chakra… fin…]

Allí Karin lo comprendió: Konan tenía todos sus órganos perforados, y lo único que la mantenía con vida era su propio chakra, que de alguna manera le permitía evitar el inminente colapso de su cuerpo. Pero su chakra se agotaba, y sin él para sostenerla moriría. Y, por alguna razón que desconocía, necesitaba resistir hasta que el rubio terminase su pelea.

Mientras sus lágrimas comenzaban a caer, la pelirroja acercó su mano a la boca ensangrentada de Konan, indicándole que mordiera. Entre sollozos, le indicó que aquello no la curaría, pero le daría la energía suficiente para resistir tal vez cinco, tal vez quince minutos más, pero eso sería todo.

Karin permaneció allí, aguantando, sintiendo como sus fuerzas desaparecían, mientras le concedía a su antes enemiga unos pocos instantes más de vida, con el desagradable tacto de la saliva y la sangre en su palma.

Cuando se siente llegar a su límite, la pelirroja aparta su mano de la herida, quien no hace ningún intento por retenerla. La respiración de la mujer se ha estabilizado, y Karin observa como el sangrado parece haberse contenido; pero las heridas siguen allí, abiertas.

Luego de tragar la sangre acumulada en su boca, Konan le habla a su curandera:

\- Gracias, muchacha.

\- ¿Tus heridas? ¿cómo…?

\- He transformado mi cuerpo, y con mi chakra puedo volverlo papel. Lo único que estoy haciendo es hacer que la carne de las heridas adopte esa forma transformada, pero requiere mucho chakra y concentración. Mientras logre mantenerlo así, mis heridas seguirán allí pero no afectarán al resto de mi cuerpo.

\- Entonces, tal vez podamos darte chakra de otro para que puedas soportar hasta que te curen, podrías salvarte…

\- Mi corazón fue atravesado, así como otros órganos vitales. Están en un punto que no pueden ser curados, y en el momento en que pierda la conciencia se volverán carne y moriré.

\- Entonces todo esto ha sido para nada…

\- No. Es necesario que me despida de mi compañero. Por él y por mi. Y no te preocupes, que este poco tiempo que me haz obsequiado ha sido el regalo más importante que jamás nadie me haya dado.

Karin, viendo que nada puede hacerse por la peliazul, le abotona la camisa; luego levanta la mirada. Nota como Suigetsu carga apenas al derribado Jugo. Mucho más allá, el rubio y el enmascarado en su duelo a muerte. Tan sólo espera que la pelea termine pronto, y que la moribunda alcance a hacer lo que sea que tiene que hacer.

Y, por supuesto, que no terminen todos muertos a manos del enmascarado.

* * *

Naruto se encuentra en combate mano a mano con Tobi, pero sin mayores resultados.

Tal como pudo experimentar en su entrenamiento previo, el gran dominio que tiene el enmascarado de su técnica espacio-temporal lo hace invulnerable a golpes físicos, y eso ha sido las pocas veces en que pareciera haberlo alcanzado: la mayor parte del tiempo, la habilidad de su enemigo le impide incluso darle alcance. Empeorando su situación, las kamas con cadena que porta en sus manos su contendor restrige mucho de sus propios movimiento, y el kunai sellado del rubio simplemente carece del alcance necesario para ser un arma de defensa eficaz.

El jounin, mientras sostiene la pelea, piensa en sus alternativas. Por un momento considera el llamar a los sapos, pero lo descarta casi de inmediato: los gigantescos guerreros con muy efectivos si lo que se requiere es poder bruto y capacidad destructiva, pero esta es una pelea de precisión, en la cual su enorme tamaño es una desventaja. Tal vez Fukasaku-ojii, pero el recuerdo de su muerte a manos de Pain lo aterra, y mientras tenga alguna oportunidad por si mismo evitará recurrir a él nuevamente.

Viendo que en realidad esta es una pelea que debe afrontar por si mismo, refuerza su arma blanca con chakra natural, a fin poder servirse de ella para destruir el arma del enemigo.

Naruto ya se ha llevado un par de cortes superficiales, en el antebrazo izquierdo y en la parte superior de su espalda, con el enmascarado tratando de cercenar su columna. Por lo que puede notar, Tobi no pretende matarlo, sino inmovilizarlo. Resulta evidente que lo necesita vivo, y esa actitud sólo tiene una explicación posible: Kurama. El enmascarado debe saber que, si él muere, el nueve colas muere con él.

En un movimiento rápido, el rubio logra interceptar el último golpe de la kama derecha del pelinegro, dirigida a rebanar su antebrazo izquierdo, chocando la hoja de su arma corta al filo de la guardaña. El chakra natural que refuerza el kunai sellado es suficiente para cortar la hoja de su oponente. Pero esa pequeña ventaja desaparece de inmediato, cuando Tobi se sirve de la cadena de su arma para envolver el kunai de su rival y, de un fuerte tirón, se lo quita de las manos, lanzándolo lejos.

El rubio, viéndose desarmado (y lamentando haber olvidado recoger su wakizashi) elige hacer distancia entre ambos, mientras trata de pensar en cómo golpear al enmascarado: no desea dejar en evidencia su jutsu de tele-transportación, recordando que su enemigo ya pudo experimentarlo de primera mano en su pelea con Yondaime Hokage, e intuye que cuando lo utilice sólo podrá hacerlo una vez.

Pero antes debe recuperar su arma.

Tobi, viendo, que ha logrado desarmar a su presa, comienza a atacarlo a distancia con kunai y sus jutsus de fuego, aumentando la distancia entre aquél y su arma, ahora en el suelo.

Con rapidez, el joven crea cuatro clones de sombras, y con el único objetivo de retomar su kunai sellado, se abalanzan todos nuevamente sobre el enmascarado, corriendo veloces y cruzándose entre ellos mientras se aproximan a su enemigo, dificultando la puntería de su oponente. Finalmente, logra acortar distancia hasta unos diez metros, en donde cada uno forma en ambas manos un rasengan.

Cuatro de los Naruto avanzan contra Tobi, mientras el quinto aprovecha la distracción y corre para recuperar su arma.

El enmascarado espera, listo para desvanecerse apenas las esferas de chakra sean lanzadas contra él. Pero los cuatro Naruto no abalanzan sus rasengan, sino que los conservan en sus manos, mientras atacan con taijutsu, lo que obliga al pelinegro a retomar sus kamas y usarlas para defenderse. Por lo que puede ver, a falta de armas de mano, los Naruto manejan los rasengan, que se mantienen activos, como si de armas se tratasen.

Cada golpe de las esferas de energía desgasta las kamas con cadena, hasta que finalmente ceden. Molesto, el enmascarado comienza a hacer surgir estacas de elemento madera de su cuerpo, así como ramas, tendiente a incapacitar e inmovilizar a sus atacantes, quienes con esfuerzo esquivan los ataques mokuton. Pero la habilidad de los Naruto es insuficiente, y comienzan a ser alcanzados, uno a la vez, desapareciendo al momento en que son atravesados o sujetados. Cuando el último cae, disgregándose en una nube de humo blanco, Tobi comprende que el real ha sido el que ha ido a recuperar el arma, por lo que comienza a sospechar que esa cosa debe tener alguna importancia especial.

Concentra su chakra en su ojo visible, en donde el Mangekyo Sharingan luce en todo su esplendor, enfocándose en el rubio. Luego, decide que es necesario que la pelea acabe, para después poder ir por Sasuke antes de que escape, por lo cual hace aparecer una espada ancha, con la cual se abalanza sobre Naruto.

El joven atacado decide cerrar los ojos ante la carga de su enemigo. Ha aprovechado el tiempo ganado por sus clones en recuperar sus reservas de chakra natural, y ya cargado lo suficiente para una lucha más agotadora, decide implementar su nuevo plan: usará las katas de sapo como nunca antes lo ha hecho, forzando la proyección de sus golpes lo más posible, para aumentar el alcance de los mismos.

El primer puñetazo del rubio se proyecta un par de metros, golpeando en su mismo centro la espada del enmascarado, la que revienta al impacto. Sin saber qué sucede exactamente, Tobi logra ver con su ojo como el chakra dentro de Naruto sale disparado con cada golpe y patada que lanza; el rubio se mueve como si fuese una pelea cuerpo a cuerpo, pero sus nuevos ataques obligan a su enemigo a mantenerse alejado.

La situación descoloca al pelinegro, y recibe varios golpes limpios antes de poder calcular bien la distancia de los ataques del joven y su intensidad, a fin de poder usar su kamui. Pero incluso eso le cuesta ya que, acostumbrado en desvanecer su cuerpo en el momento mismo de ser impactado, para después re-materializarse casi al instante y contra atacar, ahora simplemente no puede calcular el momento en que llegará el golpe. Desesperado, decide hacerse intangible de manera continua, esperando el momento en que se le abra una ventana de oportunidad para atacar al rubio.

Pero eso era lo que esperaba Naruto, manteniendo la presión de sus ataques al enmascarado, sin cesar aunque ninguno de ellos impacte. Por la información que le ha dado Konan, sabe que después de cinco minutos de intangibilidad constante Tobi deberá materializarse sí o sí. Cuando eso pase, irá simultáneamente tras sus ojos y tras su vida.

A la distancia, Karin y Konan observan con dificultad la pelea. La peliazul cree comprender lo que pretende el joven. Esperan.

Naruto ha contado cada golpe dado, uno por segundo, mientras colecta constantemente el chakra natural que ya comienza a ser escaso luego del esfuerzo que le significa mantener esa presión constante sobre su oponente. Pero su plan ha resultado.

En el último instante, sabiendo que su técnica se agota, Tobi retrocede rápidamente. Es la señal que Naruto esperaba. En tan sólo un momento, toma su kunai sellado, cargándolo de chakra futon, para acelerar su velocidad en el aire, y de chakra natural, para hacerlo capaz de atravesar todo, y lo lanza, apuntando a la cabeza del enmascarado.

La escena transcurre en menos de dos segundos.

Tobi nota el lanzamiento gracias a su Mangekyo Sharingan, pero no tiene la velocidad para apartarse. Desesperado, crea rápidamente una barrera de fuego, la que espera detenga el arma que se aproxima. Pero su defensa oculta de su vista a Naruto, a quien logra ver haciendo unos sellos que le resultan familiares, antes de perderlo de vista. El kunai atraviesa el muro de fuego limpiamente y lo alcanza. Lo único que logra Tobi es inclinar levemente su cabeza hacia la derecha, por lo que el kunai, en vez de impactar en medio de la misma, choca con la máscara que porta, en el punto donde se encuentra su ojo izquierdo.

Sorprendido, nota como el arma atraviesa la dura máscara limpiamente. Mientras la rotura hecha en su careta protectora se expande como una rajadura a lo largo de ella, el arma blanca penetra imparable en el globo ocular antes protegido, destruyéndolo. Pero el arma sigue su camino, arrancandole también la oreja izquierda. La mascara comienza a desmoronarse. En ese mismo instante, un chakra aparece, de la nada, a la espalda de Tobi.

El pelinegro instintivamente gira su cuerpo hacia su espalda, desde donde antes de lograr ver quien ha aparecido siente como algo atraviesa su pecho, a la altura de su corazón. Con su ojo restante, Tobi ve como el kunai que acaba de herirlo se aleja, mientras Naruto, quien era el que se encontraba a sus espaldas, permanece quieto, con su rostro pintado y su brazo derecho extendido, estando su cuerpo a menos de treinta centímetros del suyo.

Tobi mira hacia abajo, notando como la mano izquierda del rubio y quince centímetros del brazo del mismo se pierden, dentro de su propio cuerpo: su enemigo lo ha atravesado. El tiempo parece detenerse.

Naruto permanece en esa postura, con los ojos cerrados, notando como la sangre de su enemigo empapa su brazo, con su mano saliendo por la espalda de su vencido enemigo. Al fin la victoria. Sabe que ha destruido uno de sus ojos, y no importa si usa Izanagi para salvar su vida de la terrible herida que le ha infligido, ya que eso le significará a Tobi renunciar al ojo que aún conserva, el de su técnica más poderosa. No importa lo que suceda ahora, Madara ha sido derrotado.

Pero ya han pasado diez segundos y Tobi no desaparece, como supone lo hará cuando la técnica secreta se active. Es más, ni siquiera ha hecho el intento de separarse de él. Lo que es peor aún, con sus sentidos aumentados con su senjutsu, nota como su chakra no parece querer debilitarse.

La risa del antes enmascarado descoloca a Naruto.

Tobi sujeta con su mano derecha el brazo del rubio que lo atraviesa, inmovilizándolo, mientras entierra su mano izquierda en el hombro derecho del mismo. La herida hace al portador del Kyubi abrir sus ojos, abrumado por el dolor, además de inutilizar por completo su brazo libre, el que cae a un lado de su cuerpo, sin fuerzas. Desesperado, Naruto trata de quitar su brazo, pero ve como, junto con el agarre de su enemigo, el espacio hecho por su propio ataque comienza a ser llenado pro una masa blanca y negra. Si bien la herida es real, es como si el enemigo no la sintiera.

La gran victoria de Naruto ha quedado en nada, superada por las inhumanas habilidades de Madara.

Mientras el jinchuriki del nueve colas trata inútilmente de zafarse, Tobi le habla:

\- Supongo que Konan te contó todo respecto de mi, pero ella no sabía que mi cuerpo es… "diferente".

\- ¿Acaso no tienes corazón?

\- Lo tengo; quiero decir, lo tenía. Creo que lo destrozaste con tu ataque. Pero mi vida no es sostenida por ese tipo de medios. Dejé mi mortalidad atrás, hace mucho, cuando morí por primera vez.

Naruto levanta su mirada, notando el rostro del desconocido. Es el mismo rostro que vio en la memoria de su padre, apenas y ha envejecido, y la mitad derecha de su cara se ve como se supone, arrugada y maltratada, como si esa parte de su cuerpo estuviese hecho de otra cosa, diferente a la mitad izquierda, más humana. Nota el profundo corte que ha hecho su kunai, y la sangre que mana lentamente de la misma; es roja, al igual que la que mancha su brazo, por lo que aún hay algo humano allí, bajo de lo que sea que lo sostiene. Tobi continúa:

\- Veo que tu sello está bastante debilitado. Supongo que liberar nueve colas del Kyubi en tu pelea contra Pain casi lo rompe.

\- Sabes bastante de todo esto, ¿verdad?

\- Si, era necesario para la misión que me impuso mi maestro.

\- ¿Quieres decir que hay alguien sobre ti?

\- Antes, lo que he hecho desde que me enfrenté a tus padres hasta ahora ha sido todo por propósito mio.

\- ¿Qué pretendes, maldito?

\- En lo inmediato, matarte, pero primero me darás esa cosa que llevas dentro. Después, con el poder de las nueve bestias con cola, cubriré el mundo con una ilusión tan grande, tan poderosa, que doblegaré la voluntad de cada hombre y mujer existente sobre la faz de la tierra. Traeré paz, la paz del olvido.

\- (cada vez más debilitado, el rubio reclama) ¿Quieres volver a todos tus esclavos, acaso?

\- Lo quiero todo. Sabes, en realidad no siento odio por la gente, sólo por dos individuos, y extrañamente los dos se relacionan contigo. Uno fue tu padre, cuya muerte provoqué y cuya técnica, supongo, es la que utilizaste para sorprenderme en tu último ataque; la otra es tu sensei, de quien me encargaré a su debido tiempo: cuando mi Tsukuyomi infinito se proyecte sobre los cielos y sumerja a todos en el sueño de mi ilusión perpetua, haré una excepción; todos dormirán, pero a tu sensei lo destrozaré pedazo a pedazo.

\- No dejaré que le hagas nada a Konan…

\- ¿Konan? Ésa ya está muerta, a quien me refiero es otra persona.

Naruto, viéndose perdido, intuye lo que pretende hacer. Pero con ambas manos incapacitadas no tiene forma de hacer técnica alguna para liberarse, y su fuerza, luego de la herida que le caban de hacer en su hombro, no es suficiente para liberarse de su enemigo. Piensa en qué puede hacer para frustrar los planes de Madara, pero no encuentra alguna forma de matarse, inmovilizado como se encuentra, hasta que recuerda el peligro de la energía natural y las estatuas de sapo en el Monte Myoboku. Si se apresura tal vez pueda conseguirlo.

Notando la confusión del rubio, Tobi aprovecha para revisar su cuerpo, extrañado de no sentir el chakra del zorro demonio:

\- Por lo visto ocultas al nueve colas en lo más profundo de tu ser. Supongo que pensaste que allí no sería capaz de alcanzarlo…

\- Era mi propósito, jeje… aunque nunca pensé encontrarme así…

\- No alargaré tu sufrimiento, Naruto…

Tobi concentra su chakra en su Mangekyo Sharingan, a fin de penetrar en la mente del rubio. Naruto trata de oponerse al propósito de su enemigo, cerrando sus ojos, mientras trata de reunir energía natural para conseguir su objetivo suicida, pero pareciera que por más que la reúne no logra llegar al punto de sobrecargar la técnica. El pelinegro, molesto, suelta el brazo de su presa, ahora firmemente adherido a su propio cuerpo, y con los dedos de ambas manos fuerza la apertura de los parpados de su objetivo. Cuando lo logra, tarda sólo un instante en enlazar su mente a la del jinchuriki.

* * *

Sasuke finalmente ha llegado a donde se encuentran reunidos sus compañeros de Taka. Pareciera que han sufrido alguna clase de derrota. Siente lejanos ruidos, pero su vista no alcanza a distinguir: pareciera que alguien pelea. Aún no recupera el chakra necesario para volver a activar su sharingan, por lo que decide aproximarse a los demás.

Le estraña no ver al rubio con ellos. Pero su sorpresa es mayor al notar como, junto a Karin, sentada en el suelo, está tendida la mujer que acompañaba a Naruto.

La pelirroja, absorta en la pelea, apenas si nota la llegada de Sasuke cuando le faltaban algunos pasos para llegar a su lado. Se sorprende al verlo llegar así: su energía es casi inexistente, el cansancio que tiene es más que notorio y su siempre presente espada ya no está. Se ve agotado, pero más que nada abatido.

El pelinegro pregunta lo que ha pasado. Karin, con rostro apesadumbrado, le explica todo: la aparición de Tobi, la pelea, la derrota, la llegada del rubio, y lo que recién ha ocurrido: el último ataque de Naruto ha resultado inútil y el enmascarado lo tiene. No saben porqué, pero es obvio que su antiguo compañero es ahora prisionero de Madara. La muchacha también le cuenta lo dicho por el enmascarado, su propósito de hacerse de los ojos que ahora él porta consigo.

Mientras piensa, escucha la voz cansada de Konan:

\- Veo que te convenció…

\- No sé a qué te refieres mujer.

\- Tu mirada.

\- Estás confundida, sólo estoy agotado.

\- Es el mismo cambio que noté en Nagato cuando habló con él, el mismo de mis propios ojos luego de acompañarlo.

\- Si piensas que me he vuelto un chico bueno estás muy…

\- (interrumpiendolo) Te ha dado un propósito diferente, algo mejor. Eso es lo que veo.

\- Quizás…

\- Pero ese propósito morirá ahora. Cuando Madara gane ya no quedará nada por hacer.

\- Tal vez, pero el que ese tonto sea derrotado no significa el que yo lo sea.

\- Pero tú no eres de los huyen, ¿verdad?

\- ¿Qué tanto te dijo ese idiota de mi?

\- Nada. Simplemente intuyo la clase de persona que debes ser como para que se interese tanto por ti.

Sasuke levanta su mirada, mientras con el poco chakra que tiene fuerza su sharingan. Aún a esa distancia logra percibir el flujo de chakra de ambos peleadores, ahora detenidos, uno junto al otro:

\- Tobi trata de entrar en la mente de Naruto…

\- Debe ir tras el Kyubi. Después de eso ya no lo necesitará con vida.

\- ¿Pretendes que lo salve, mujer? Hace poco me estabas menospreciando.

\- Menospreciaba al muchacho que tenía ante mi. Ahora ese mocoso ya no existe, has crecido.

\- Supongo que podría aprovechar de rematar a ese maldito, ahora que está concentrado en el dobe.

\- Si lo quieres poner así.

\- ¿Qué te hace pensar que no aprovecharé la oportunidad para acabar también con tu compañero?

\- No ganas nada con hacerlo, ¿verdad?

\- Pero si lo dejo con vida…

\- Sólo tú sabes lo que pasará si escoges eso. No estoy en condiciones de detenerte, y ninguno de tus compañeros lo hará.

\- Lo sé.

\- Recuerda, Madara no solo está detrás del nueve colas, también desea tus ojos.

\- Si llego a verme superado los destruiré. No dejaré que tome lo que fue de mi hermano para si mismo. Nunca más.

Resignado, el joven Uchiha observa a sus compañeros: Suigetsu no tiene su espada y apenas y permanece despierto; Jugo está tirado, inconsciente; Karin apenas y tiene chakra y como peleadora simplemente no vale nada.

Con un poco de chakra que ha logrado reunir realiza su jutsu de invocación, llamando a su presencia a Aoda, su serpiente. Cuando esta aparece, lo primero que hace es depositar a sus pies los cuerpos inconscientes de los guardaespaldas de Danzo, mientras saluda:

\- Estoy a su servicio, Sasuke-sama.

\- Escuchame bien, Aoda: quiero que permanezcas aquí, junto a estos inútiles, mientras peleo con Tobi, el sujeto del que te conté.

La serpiente gira su enorme cabeza, viendo a la distancia al enemigo de su maestro. Asiente con su cabeza, mientras espera el resto de sus instrucciones:

\- ¿Necesita mi ayuda para derrotarlo?

\- No es eso. Es posible que no sea capaz de vencerlo, y te necesito aquí como respaldo.

\- Escucho, Sasuke-sama.

\- Si llego a caer derrotado quiero que tomes como puedas a estos seis de aquí y los lleves a las puertas de Konoha. Entrégalos a los guardias. ¿Recuerdas el lugar, cuando te llevé de pequeño?

\- Lo recuerdo, maestro.

\- ¿Eres capaz de llegar allí apareciéndote?

\- Si, maestro.

\- Bien, esa será la última orden mía que cumplirás, luego podrás ir a donde quieras. Te exijo que cumplas mi mandato al pie de la letra, ¿está claro?

\- Si, Sasuke-sama.

Desoyendo las súplicas de Karin, quien le implora que traten de huir de allí, abandonando al idiota rubio, Sasuke toma su brazo y la muerde con fuerza, impidiendo que ella se aleje de él. Cuando termina de absorber su energía, se siente algo repuesto de su agotamiento y heridas. Soltándola, deja simplemente que el cuerpo de la pelirroja, desmayada al ser sobre exigida, caiga al suelo. Suigetsu le reclama el abuso con su compañera de equipo, así como el propósito de ir, sin más, a morir para nada.

El joven Uchiha, a modo de despedida, le recuerda a Suigetsu su posición: todos ellos no son más que herramientas que él seleccionó para que lo ayudaran a conseguir sus objetivos, y no tienen ningún derecho a reclamar nada. No son sus amigos y nunca lo han sido, por lo que él no tiene ningún derecho a exigirle cuentas.

El espadachín, mientras ve como su líder se aleja, abandonándolos, no puede evitar pensar sobre lo que aquél ha dicho: _"mentiroso…"_.

Mientras toma distancia, encaminándose hacia su probable encuentro con la muerte, el pelinegro murmura, confiado en que hay alguien que todavía puede escucharlo: _"Aoda. Tengo una última petición que hacerte, pero ésto te lo pido como un favor. Si muero en esta pelea, una vez que logres dejar a esos inútiles donde te ordene, necesito que regreses aquí. Si nuestros cuerpos, el de mi amigo rubio que está junto a Tobi y el mio, aún permanecen aquí, quiero que tomes el de mi amigo y lo lleves a salvo a Konoha; ellos sabrán darle una sepultura digna. El mío quiero que lo destruyas: devóralo, destrózalo, entrégalo a las bestias; haz lo que quieras, pero no permitas que quede huella de él. No deseo que nadie lo utilice o se lamente falsamente sobre él. Gracias por todo"._

Luego de terminar de decir lo que supone será su última voluntad, Sasuke hace aparecer el sharingan en sus ojos, dirigiéndose a toda carrera contra Madara.

* * *

La primera impresión que Tobi tuvo de la mente de Naruto fue de sorpresa.

Lo que veía no era ni remotamente parecido a lo que había encontrado en la cabeza de la anterior jinchuriki. No había oscuridad, humedad, ni ninguna otra cosa que pudiese reflejar odio o miedo hacia el terror que se encontraba allí, encerrado.

El color dorado le resultaba desagradable, y el aire limpio y el espacio amplio daban la impresión de que tal vez había algún tipo de trampa esperando. Era demasiado "acogedor" para ser una cárcel.

Eligió ignorar el paisaje y caminar, buscando aquello que necesitaba.

Hasta que lo vio a lo lejos, libre de cualquier atadura. El zorro demonio, echado y encogido en el suelo, inmóvil. Lo recordaba de su último encuentro, hace ya diecisiete años, y aunque la forma era la misma, no lograba distinguir en él esa sed de sangre tan evidente. Parecía… domesticado.

Kurama levantó la vista al notar a aquel extraño visitante. No era la primera vez que aquello pasaba, pero sabía que ahora las circunstancias eran muy diferentes. Había podido ver toda la pelea de afuera y comprendía la precaria condición en que estaba su carcelero. Sin esperar más, levantó la voz, sin cambiar su postura ni dirigir su mirada al invasor:

\- Vete, maldito. Aquí no hay nada que pueda interesarte.

\- ¿Acaso el gran zorro demonio no desea su libertad? ¿Tantos años dentro de un insignificante pequeño lo hizo olvidar todo aquello que padeció en manos de los humanos? ¿La venganza ya no importa?

\- Mentiroso. Si hay alguien a quien quisiera destruir, mas que nada, ese serías tú. Tu torpe pretención por controlarme me terminó costando la mitad de mi poder, de mi propio ser.

\- Bien, si quieres ponerlo en esos términos, así será, bestia.

Tobi enfoca sus ojo con el Mangekyo Sharingan en dirección a la bestia con colas, esperando que caiga bajo su control con la misma facilidad de la última vez. Una vez lo domine, usará su enorme chakra para forzar la apertura del sello que la contiene, desde adentro, aprovechando que el carcelero se encuentra imposibilitado de controlar el funcionamiento del sello prisión.

Pero el Kyubi se resiste al propósito de su enemigo y trata de atacarlo, por lo que el invasor se ve obligado a esquivar sus zarpazos, manteniendo la distancia. La bestia se alza en toda su majestuosidad, agitando sus colas y emitiendo su poderoso chakra, tratando de expulsar a quien ha venido a utilizarlo, pero sus esfuerzos son inútiles.

Extrañado por la resistencia de la bestia, mucho mayor que la última vez que lo capturó, Tobi redobla sus esfuerzos, forzando a su propio chakra a enlazarse con el zorro demonio. Ante el abrumador poder desplegado, el Kyubi comienza a ceder, mientras gruñe protestando ante el propósito de su enemigo.

Tobi sonríe, satisfecho. Comienza a notar como los ojos de la bestia con colas comienza a cambiar, finalmente doblegándose al poder ancestral que, como un mandato, albergan esos ojos rojos circulares.

.

.

.

" _Hakke Kusho"_.

El potente golpe de chakra impacta de frente al usuario del sharingan, quien es lanzado lejos. Con dificultad, Tobi levanta su cabeza, mientras mira como una presencia femenina, antes inexistente, se ha materializado frente a él.

La extraña mujer, que lleva tan sólo un vestido blanco, se acerca presurosa a donde permanece inmóvil el nueve colas, acariciando una de sus patas, confortándolo. Mientras se levanta, escucha la extraña conversación que ambos sostienen:

\- No debería haber intervenido, hime, si ese maldito logra agotar su chakra podría desaparecer.

\- Lo sé, recuerdo su advertencia, Kurama-sama, pero no podía permitir que se lo llevaran.

\- Comprendo, yo tampoco deseo la muerte del idiota rubio. No por ahora, al menos.

\- Usted sabe que no ha sido sólo por él. Un sujeto como ese no debe quererlo para nada bueno.

\- Ya le ha visto, y yo no estoy en condiciones de apoyarla, hime, no en mi estado actual.

\- Entiendo. No se preocupe, Kurama-sama, soy perfectamente capaz de encargarme de él por mi misma.

\- Pero su ojo…

\- (interrumpiendo) Esos ojos no son mejores que los míos, ¿verdad?

\- Así es, princesa byakugan.

Una vez de pie, sin comprender totalmente lo ocurrido, Tobi observa con detenimiento a la joven.

Por lo que puede observar, esa muchacha no es sólo un recuerdo: su chakra es real, y de alguna manera está contenido dentro del mismo espacio donde está encerrado el Kyubi. Tarda unos momentos en reconocerla, de cuando se encontró con ese numeroso grupo de ninjas de Konoha que, en ese entonces, trataba de encontrar a los hermanos Uchiha:

\- Vaya, Hyuga Hinata, heredera del clan más grande de todo Konoha, qué sorpresa encontrarla aquí. Sobre todo considerando que se supone que está muerta y enterrada.

\- No se equivoca, señor, estoy muerta.

\- ¿Y entonces qué se supone que es? Porque resulta claro que no es un fantasma. Pega demasiado duro para serlo.

\- Para usted, soy la guardiana de Kurama.

\- ¿Esa bestia? ¿Proteges a quien una vez casi destruyó Konoha?

\- Porque usted lo obligó a hacerlo.

\- Veo que sabes muchas cosas.

\- Más de las que cree.

\- Siento volver a presentarme, pero mi identidad ha cambiado desde aquella vez en que nos conocimos. Ahora me hago llamar Uchiha Madara. ¿El nombre te suena conocido, verdad?

\- El nombre si, pero ambos sabemos que usted no es él.

\- ¿Pero cómo…?

\- ¿Creyó que Kurama-sama no se daría cuenta de la diferencia?

\- Pero tú…

\- Me lo contó cuando Naruto-kun se encontró con usted, afuera, antes de ordenarme que me escondiera.

\- O sea, mi pequeño secreto estará a salvo si te elimino.

\- Siento decirle que no tiene ninguna oportunidad. Fuera de ese ojo que lleva, aquí dentro no posee ninguna de sus habilidades de combate.

\- Pero mi Mangekyo Sharingan es más que suficiente para doblegarte, muchacha impertinente.

\- Veo que nunca se ha enfrentado al byakugan…

Rápidamente Hinata toma la iniciativa, atacando con veloces y potentes golpes juken a su oponente. Tobi comprueba la verdad de las palabras de la joven cuando puede notar como su cuerpo es totalmente tangible y vulnerable, y el impacto del chakra de su contendora con su yo mental se siente vívido y real. Lo que es peor, la Hyuga se muestra incluso más hábil que él en combate cuerpo a cuerpo.

Abrumado, Tobi intenta doblegar a la muchacha usando sus ilusiones, pero son totalmente inefectivas antes la visión perfeccionada del chakra con que el ojo blanco dota a su portadora. Sus intentos de genjutsu son igual de inútiles, y sus otras técnicas son imposibles de ejecutar: por lo visto, todo lo que puede hacer está limitado a la función del chakra que ha introducido en el jinchuriki.

Finalmente la muchacha decide rematar a su oponente descargando sobre él toda la fuerza de la técnica secreta del puño suave: _"Hakke Rokujuyon Sho"_. Tobi, atrapado dentro del campo de adivinación de la Hyuga, recibe el ataque en plenitud.

Con velocidad abrumadora los golpes se suceden: dos, cuatro, seis, ocho, dieciséis, treinta y dos. Cada uno de las sesenta y cuatro palmas impactan en su blanco, no destinadas a suprimir el chakra del enemigo, sino simplemente a aplastarlo. El último golpe manda a Tobi a volar, lejos.

Cuando finalmente cae, ve como el nueve colas llega junto a él, mirándolo con desprecio. Mientras Hinata se acerca a él, Kurama, ya recuperado del intento de control de su enemigo, le dice a modo de despedida: _"debiste haber matado al muchacho apenas tuviste la oportunidad, en vez de perder tu tiempo viniendo por mi. Ahora nunca más podrás hacerlo, y antes de lo que piensas tendré el placer de ver tu muerte, Uchiha maldito"_. Finalmente, descargando toda su ira sobre el caído, la bestia aplasta lo que resta del enmascarado con su gigantesca pata, expulsándolo de la mente de su carcelero.

* * *

Como si hubiese sido empujado, Tobi se aparta rápidamente de cuerpo de Naruto, dejando ir su aprisionado brazo. Tarda unos momentos en percatarse que lo sucedido no ha sido real y que aún sigue con vida.

El Akatsuki ve como su presa reacciona, libre ya de su control mental. Furioso, trata de atacar al rubio nuevamente, esperando aturdirlo para poder llevárselo y realizar la extracción del nueve colas de la manera difícil. Pero hay un visitante inesperado en su pelea, quien lo ataca sin siquiera anunciarse. Tobi, girando la mirada, logra reconocerlo: _"Sasuke..."._

Sin tener tiempo para nada más, el Uchiha mayor levanta su brazo derecho para cubrirse del sorpresivo ataque del joven. El chidori, que Sasuke utiliza como una espada, esperando decapitar a su blanco, sólo logra cortar en dos el brazo de su enemigo. Tobi retrocede.

El joven pelinegro se lamenta, habiendo desperdiciado la oportunidad que se le presentó ante la completa indefensión de su enemigo, concentrado como estaba en manipular la mente de su idiota ex-compañero de equipo. Sin esperar la reacción de su adversario decide aproximarse al rubio, a fin de comprobar si se encuentra en condiciones de pelear.

El escenario se ve prometedor. Naruto, a pesar de la herida que le incapacita su brazo derecho, aún cuenta con el izquierdo y la posibilidad de realizar la mayoría de sus técnicas sólo con ese brazo.

El rubio, por su parte, no puede evitar alegrarse ante la llegada de su antiguo compañero. Su propia energía y fuerza física aún están altas. Además, Tobi ha perdido un ojo y uno de sus brazos.

Sin tiempo para demoras, y viendo que la energía de su pelinegro amigo está todavía muy baja, le dice que cuide su chakra y que sólo se preocupe de cubrirle las espaldas, haciéndolo reaccionar en caso de que el antes enmascarado logre atraparlo nuevamente en un genjutsu. Sasuke, que sólo es capaz de llevar en sus ojos su sharingan normal, asiente a las instrucciones de su nuevo compañero de lucha.

Tobi, mientras ve como el par se acerca, se sabe vulnerable: el rubio aún tiene energía de sobra para eliminarlo, y con su propio chakra tan bajo, luego de su infructuoso intento de liberar al nueve colas, sabe que su kamui no será una opción a mediano plazo. Observa como el portador del Kyubi acelera el paso, mientras adopta su forma senjutsu; en su mano izquierda comienza a formarse un rasengan.

Naruto está decidido a acabar a su enemigo en su próximo ataque: no importa cuanto tiempo le tome, pero él pretende usar su Futon Odama Rasen para aniquilar definitivamente a Madara. Observa como su enemigo se pone en posición para resistir su embestida.

Tobi sabe que no puede retirarse. Por lo que acaba de ver, el par de jóvenes shinobis de Konoha ha solucionado sus diferencias y son capaces de pelear juntos: si se va ahora, dándoles la oportunidad de unir fuerzas estando totalmente recuperados, no habrá forma en que él logre vencerlos en combate. Para su necesidad de conseguir esos ojos rojos, es el ahora o nunca.

Pero, sin saber el motivo, ve como el rubio frena su ataque estando a menos de diez metros de él.

Sasuke, que lo sigue a corta distancia, observa como el dobe se queda paralizado, mirando la cara de su enemigo. Temiendo un nuevo genjutsu, acelera el paso para liberarlo del mismo. Cuando se encuentra a solo un par de metros, el rubio, sin mirarlo, deshace su rasengan y le indica que se detenga con la mano. Mientras baja su velocidad, escucha como Naruto le grita a Tobi:

\- ¡OYE, TÚ! ¿DE DONDE SACASTE ESO?

Tobi, sin saber el motivo de las palabras del rubio, se queda en silencio.

\- ¿NO ME OYES? ¡DIME PORQUÉ RAYOS TIENES EL MISMO OJO QUE KAKASHI-SENSEI!

\- ¿Qué crees que dices…?

\- ¡NO TE HAGAS EL INOCENTE! ¿CREÍSTE QUE NO ME DARÍA CUENTA? HE VISTO ESE DIBUJO RARO DE TU SHARINGAN DEMASIADAS VECES EN LOS OJOS DE KAKASHI-SENSEI COMO PARA NO RECONOCERLO.

\- (asustado, sintiéndose descubierto, el mayor replica) No sé de qué rayos hablas, yo soy Uchiha Madara y…

\- ¡MADARA Y UNA MIERDA! ¡NO SÉ QUIÉN SEAS, PERO NO ERES MADARA, ESE OJO NO ES TAN ANTIGUO! KAKASHI LO RECIBIÓ DE SU AMIGO MUERTO, ASÍ QUE O SE LO ROBASTE A ÉL, O TÚ ERES…

Asustado por lo que el idiota a podido descubrir, temiendo que su careta haya sido descubierta, Tobi hace aparecer lanzas de elemento madera, las que arroja al rubio, como pretendiendo matarlo para que no le diga a nadie su secreto. Pero Naruto, gracias a la fuerza superior que le proporciona el chakra natural, es capaz de rechazar los torpes ataques del Uchiha mayor. Éste, sintiéndose vulnerable, decide largarse rápidamente, huyendo a la dimensión del kamui, sin rumbo fijo.

Sasuke, sorprendido por el resultado final de la pelea, así como de su muy extraña conclusión, tan sólo mira a su torpe compañero.

Naruto, en cambio, al par de segundos de la partida del pelinegro, reacciona, volteándose para correr raudo a donde le espera su herida amiga.

.

.

.

Konan puede ver, satisfecha, como su amigo y alumno ha regresado con vida.

Naruto, preocupado, puede notar con su modo senjutsu como su chakra se está acabando de consumir. Preocupado, trata de tomarla para llevarla a algún lugar, pero ella le indica que no es necesario.

Es evidente la magnitud de sus heridas, con las grandes manchas de sangre que cubren su camisa abotonada. Nuevamente trata de revisarla, pero la peliazul le detiene, mientras le dice con voz calmada:

\- Estoy muriendo, Naruto, y no hay nada que puedas hacer para impedirlo.

\- Pero yo…

\- Por favor, quiero irme viendo tu rostro, tu verdadero rostro, ese que ilumina tu sonrisa.

\- ¿Me pides que sonría, ahora?

\- Por favor, Naruto.

El rubio, que sospechaba esa situación, termina su modo sabio, mientras trata de invocar a los ancianos sapos con la esperanza de que ellos puedan conocer alguna técnica milagrosa que salve a su amiga. Pero Konan lo interrumpe, mientras le pide que por favor no los llame: no se siente capaz de soportar su mirada de odio cuando ya no le queda tiempo, sobre todo porque sabe que merece todo el rencor de los ancianos por sus acciones.

Sin poder levantarse, le pide a su compañero que permanezca a su lado en esos últimos momentos. Desea despedirse apropiadamente.

Naruto se arrodilla junto a ella, pasando con dificultad su brazo herido por la espalda de su moribunda maestra. El dolor en su brazo es abrumador, pero la tristeza que siente es suficiente para acallar su propia agonía. Con ternura, el joven le ofrece su mano izquierda a la mujer, la que, agradeciendo con una sonrisa, la sujeta con las propias. Pero sólo la toma, ya que no tiene fuerzas para apretar. Naruto, sintiendo como su espíritu se quiebra, aprieta por ella, mientras comienza a temblar de tristeza.

Sin saber qué decir, el joven pregunta:

\- ¿Te duele?

\- No, mi técnica me evita el dolor, y cuando no pueda sostenerla moriré tan rápido que no sentiré nada.

\- Eso es bueno, supongo…

Con esfuerzo, la mujer aparta su mano derecha, intentando alcanzar con ella el rostro del apesadumbrado joven. Naruto, viendo que no es capaz de alcanzarlo, baja su cabeza para que ella pueda tocar su mejilla. Konan pasa con lentitud sus dedos por el rostro de su compañero, delineando cada detalle. Posa la yema de sus tres dedos centrales sobre los labios del apuesto muchacho, quien con ternura y calidez los besa, mientras cierra sus ojos, buscando grabar la sensación de la piel en su memoria…

\- Lo siento, amiga, por no ser capaz de llegar a tiempo y salvarte, por dejarte morir. Si tan sólo…

\- No, Naruto, fui yo quien eligió partir así, queriendo protegerte. Lamento no haberlo hecho de mejor manera.

\- No digas eso, estuviste maravillosa.

\- Y tú haz sido lo mejor que me ha podido pasar. Has iluminado mis últimos días, me has dado un poco de felicidad, a la que creía ya no tener derecho. Gracias por todo.

\- Todavía tenías tanto por qué vivir, tantas cosas que enseñarme…

\- Era mi momento. Logré morir por aquello en lo que creía y no me arrepiento de eso.

\- Pero me dejas aquí, sólo…

\- No sólo. Una persona como tú nunca estará sola. Eres mi último amor, pero sé que algo espera todavía por tí, Naruto…

El joven doliente mira con sorpresa como el sello de la peliazul se ilumina, mientras una hoja color sangre surge desde el interior de su pecho. Una vez fuera, flotando a pocos centímetros de su controladora, adopta la forma de una flor roja, similar a la que en aquella ocasión el rubio pudo verle en el cabello, cuando aún acompañaba a Nagato. La flor de papel, una vez terminada, se posa sobre el pecho de Konan, quien le dice a su amigo, que ahora deja:

\- Un regalo, para ti, Naruto.

\- Esto es…

\- Mi corazón, o al menos una pequeña parte de él. Quiero que lo conserves, nunca se romperá o perderá su color, para que mi recuerdo siempre esté a tu lado. Así recordarás que fuiste capaz de conmover el corazón de una mujer que te quiso mucho, como ejemplo, como soñador, como hombre…

Emocionado, el rubio toma esa flor. La siente cálida.

\- Te prometo que la atesoraré por siempre, amiga…

\- Dásela a quien escojas como tu pareja en el futuro. Cuando se la entregues, dile que es el regalo de una vieja amiga que no pudo estar presente en el momento en que alcanzaras la felicidad, pero deseó estar allí, representada en ese pequeño objeto.

\- Está bien, Konan.

\- Ahora, por favor, bésame, Naruto. Sin compromisos, sin amor, un beso de dos amigos que así se despiden, que no volverán a encontrarse.

El joven, accediendo a la súplica, acerca sus labios a su maestra y amiga, besándola con ternura, mientras aprieta sus párpados para no dejar que sus inminentes lágrimas arruinen la dulzura del momento. Cuando se levanta, nota la tristeza en el rostro de su compañera:

\- Te equivocas en algo, amiga mía. Si hubo amor en ese beso: te amo mucho, como mi compañera, como mi hermana, como mi más íntima amiga. Y cuando me llegue la hora, pretendo encontrarte en la otra vida: no te librarás de mi tan fácil.

\- Tengo miedo, Naruto.

\- ¿Porqué?

\- Hice demasiadas cosas malas, sé el lugar al que debo ir por mis acciones. Y allí no estarán ni Yahiko, ni Nagato, Allí no podrás encontrarme, porque es imposible que alguien como tú llegue a ese lugar. Estaré sola, Naruto, y tengo mucho miedo de quedarme sola de nuevo. ¿A quien abrazaré cuando los truenos me espanten, Naruto?

\- No te preocupes, Konan. Sé que Kami verá como haz salvado a este huérfano de perderse en sus propios miedos, de como me has enseñado a superar mis propias tragedias, y te lo tendrá en cuenta. Y te juro que, si llegaran a condenarte, por lo más sagrado que me mataré entrenando, me haré tan fuerte que romperé las puertas del mismo infierno y te llevaré conmigo para que te reúnas con tus amigos. Es mi promesa para ti, Konan, y nunca he roto ninguna promesa.

\- Creeré en ti una última vez, amigo mío.

\- Cuando llegues allá, discúlpame con Yahiko por aprovecharme de tus recuerdos.

\- Buscaré a tu Hinata y le diré que la amas con todo tu ser, y que la extrañas mucho.

\- Y a Nagato dile que cumpliré su sueño. Y a Ero-sennin que no se le ocurra propasarse contigo o me las pagará, y a mis padres diles que…

.

.

.

Pero no hay respuesta a su última petición.

Porque con una última sonrisa, cerrando sus parpados, Konan ha dejado de existir, en brazos de su Naruto.

El joven, viendo lo ocurrido, la abraza con fuerza, mientras apega su cabeza al pecho de la fallecida, ocultando su cara de todos. La sangre, antes detenida, fluye abundante, manchando la ropa del rubio, pero él simplemente ignora aquello.

Karin, Suigetsu y Sasuke, que acaba de llegar, sólo pueden ver en silencio como Naruto, abrazando el cuerpo inerte de la kunoichi caída, grita y llora desconsolado por la muerte de su amiga.

* * *

Obito sale de la dimensión del kamui a unos veinte kilómetros al noroeste del lugar de la batalla, en pleno País del Hierro.

Aunque sus heridas no sangran, siente la humillación de su huida, provocada por la vergüenza de que descubriesen su verdadera identidad. Aquella que resguardó celosamente por largo tiempo, una pantalla destruida por el más idiota shinobi que alguna vez conoció, por su propio descuido.

Y así, por su propia debilidad, los ojos de Itachi, ahora en poder de Sasuke, se alejan definitivamente, y con ellos la posibilidad de alcanzar su codiciado rinnegan. Porque ya sabe que el que fue de Pain está irremediablemente perdido. Parece que no hay alternativas.

Tal vez el ojo que ahora tiene el desgraciado de Kakashi, que por lo que acaba de revelarle su alumno ha desarrollado su Mangekyo Sharingan a la par del que conserva, como si aún estuviesen conectados. Pero algo lo detiene: ese es su ojo original, y la mitad de su cuerpo, donde debería ir implantado, aún es en su mayoría su propia carne y sangre, por lo que lo más probable es que ese ojo termine degradándose, quedándose ciego y, por lo mismo, inútil para su propósito.

Pero la parte del Zetsu negro que habitaba en él le había hecho aparecer en ese lugar con un propósito en concreto. Había sentido un poder diferente, similar al que se encontró dentro de la mente del rubio, una esencia que no recordaba, cuyo origen se remontaba al mismo demonio que creó al Jubi y a sus descendientes mestizos, un camino paralelo al del Sharingan, con un poder similar e igual potencial, una alternativa que ni siquiera consideró antes que Obito la probara en carne propia, a manos de la mera sombra de la fallecida heredera Hyuga.

Con rapidez, guiado por aquel sombrío apoyo, Tobi se dirigió a toda carrera a interceptar a su nuevo objetivo.

.

.

.

Tan sólo diez minutos fueron suficientes para dar alcance a la comitiva de la Mizukage Terumi Mei, quien concurría con sus dos escoltas a la cita acordada con los demás kages de las cinco grandes naciones ninja.

El ataque fue contundente. A pesar del brazo perdido, estos enemigos no conocían la técnica de su ojo sharingan, por lo que ni los kekkei genkai de Godaime Mizukage, ni la experticia de Ao fueron suficientes para hacerle frente a Tobi, quien se movía con libertad en el amplio espacio que le ofrecían las colinas nevadas de la Tierra de los Samurais.

Con los dos mayores derribados, Ao inconciente y Mei con una lanza de madera incrustada en su abdomen, Chojiro, el último de los siete espadachines de la niebla, era el único que se sostenía ante el feroz enemigo.

Sabiendo que si caía era la muerte la líder pelirroja, libero su espada de doble mango, _Hiramekarei_ , transformándola en dos espadas de hoja ancha, reforzadas con chakra, con las que se abalanzó contra el pelinegro atacante, buscando cortarlo en dos. Pero sus esfuerzos fueron inútiles, ya que ningún ataque parecía alcanzar realmente al enemigo, quien o esquivaba o simplemente se transformaba en una ilusión. Después de casi cinco minutos de esfuerzos infructuosos, Obito, cansado de todo aquello, hizo surgir ramas de su único brazo, las que aprisionaron el metal de ambas armas. Chojiro, incapaz de liberarlas con su fuerza restante, sólo pudo ver como las ataduras que aprisionaban sus espadas hicieron tanta presión sobre ellas que terminaron reventándolas en pedazos.

Agotado y desarmado, el joven espadachín sólo atino a correr para interponerse entre su kage y el atacante, dispuesto a sacrificar su vida para salvarla. Pero el pelinegro simplemente le ignoró, mientras se aproximaba al del ojo parchado.

Obito hizo ademán de querer extraer lo que se escondía tras el parche ocular, pero su parte negra lo interrumpió, advirtiendole que ese ojo estaba protegido por un sello especial. Viendo que no se podría hacer nada allí, de un sólo movimiento cortó la cabeza de su presa para llevarla con él a su guarida, donde Zetsu podría trabajar en recuperar ese objeto.

Con incredulidad, luego de ver la acción de su atacante tuerto, Chojiro se aproximó a él, pidiendo que le explicase el motivo de sus acciones. Mientras se abría la dimensión del kamui y en cazador comenzaba a desaparecer, llevándose su trofeo, le respondió: _"sólo necesitas saber que soy Uchiha Madara, y antes de que lo imaginen traeré la muerte a todo el mundo shinobi"_. Tras sus palabras, el extraño desapareció, dejando detrás un cuerpo sin cabeza, como si fuese basura innecesaria.

Esperando poder encontrar ayuda pronto, el ninja de Kirigakure abandonó sin mas el cadaver de su compañero, así como los restos de su ya inútil espada y, cargando a la Mizukage en brazos, partió con ella, mientras rogaba a Kami que le permitiese a su líder salir con vida de todo eso.


	21. Chapter 21

\- Naruto, debemos largarnos de aquí, ahora mismo.

Sasuke no le había permitido más de un minuto aferrado al cuerpo de su perdida amiga cuando le recordó que era demasiado peligroso permanecer en ese lugar:

\- Escúchame, Madara todavía cuenta con el kamui, podría aparecerse nuevamente, en cualquier instante, trayendo con él a Kizame o a Zetsu. Si eso llegara a pasar moriremos todos, es imposible que tú sólo los venzas a todos ellos, y ninguno de nosotros tenemos la energía como para apoyarte.

El rubio, sin mirar a su amigo, se levantó, llevando en brazos el cadáver de Konan. Suigetsu, dándose cuenta del estado del brazo derecho del rubio, hizo el ademán de acercarse a ayudarlo con su compañera muerta, pero fue detenido por el pelinegro, quien pudo reconocer como el chakra del nueve colas, liberado nuevamente, cubría la herida del jounin de Konoha, curándola rápidamente.

Tan sólo unos momentos de ver al grupo le hizo comprender a Sasuke que la mayoría ni siquiera podía moverse: tres inconscientes, una despierta pero incapaz de caminar por si misma, dos en el límite del agotamiento, que no podían hacer nada más que caminar, y uno, el más entero de todos, demasiado alterado y cargando un cuerpo. Llamó a la serpiente, sin saber si le obedecería luego de que la liberara del vínculo que los unía; pero Aoda simplemente se acercó a él, para decirle cuando llegó a su lado: _"Creo que sus últimas órdenes ya no requieren ser ejecutadas, maestro. Espero sus nuevas órdenes"_. Por toda respuesta, el pelinegro tocó la cabeza del enorme reptil con su mano, mientras le pedía que bajara su cuerpo para permitir al grupo montarse sobre ella.

Karin miraba, emocionada y sonrojada, como el líder de Taka la tomaba en brazos para subirla en la espalda de su invocación. Molesto por el gesto, Sasuke le dijo a su subordinada: _"ni pienses que esto significa algo; no es más que por tu inutilidad que me veo obligado a cargarte, Karin"_. La muchacha, decepcionada, se cruzó de brazos, apartando la mirada de su amor imposible, quien sin el menor cuidado la dejó caer sobre Aoda. Luego, entre el pelinegro y Suigetsu subieron al resto, los dos escoltas y el corpulento Jugo. Naruto fue el último en subir, sin desprenderse en ningún momento de la peliazul caída.

Sin saber adonde dirigirse, el rubio le sugirió al amo de la serpiente ir en dirección al País del Viento. Podrían instalarse en el bosque en donde montó su último campamento, en donde una vez allí él se encargaría de proveer suministros y ayuda médica para el grupo.

.

.

.

El viaje fue bastante largo, aún con la gran velocidad de la serpiente. Evitaron el camino principal, y Sasuke no podía dejar sentirse irritado por la enorme huella que dejaba su medio de transporte.

Cuarenta minutos después lograron finalmente llegar al borde del bosque, ya en territorio del País del Viento. Eran pasadas las tres de la tarde, y con el sol en aquellas latitudes probablemente tenían unas cuatro horas más de luz natural, antes de que se hiciera de noche.

Sin esperar la indicación del auto asumido líder del grupo, Naruto descendió de la serpiente, caminando con cuidado a la sombra de unos enormes árboles, similares al del lugar donde había estado el último hogar compartido con aquella que llevaba consigo. Aprovechó el único claro de suelo verde, descubierto de nieve, para depositar el cadáver de su amiga.

Mientras el resto del grupo era bajado del lomo de Aoda y Sasuke despedía a su invocación, el rubio, ya con su brazo completamente curado, hizo el sello necesario para crear diez kage bunshin para las tareas necesarias: dos fueron enviados a donde recordaba quedaron sus cosas (a medio camino del lugar del combate anterior, en donde cayeron luego de que su captura e incapacitación a manos de Tobi hiciera desaparecer a los clones cargadores). Otros cuatro fueron al lugar de su batalla con Sasuke, a fin de recuperar su espada y, de paso, vigilar si el enmascarado volvía a reaparecer, así como tratar, en la medida de lo posible, de borrar las huellas de su ruta de escape. Los últimos cuatro fueron dispuestos como guardias perimetrales.

Cada uno de los clones, antes de partir a sus asignaciones, se quedó unos instantes contemplando el cuerpo de la compañera caída.

Naruto, luego de organizar todo, se acercó a la compañera pelirroja de Sasuke para agradecerle la ayuda que le prestó a su amiga muerta en sus últimos momentos. Avergonzada, luego de decirle su nombre y el del resto de sus compañeros, minimizó su participación mientras le agradecía por su parte por no matar a su líder durante su pelea (lo que hizo que Sasuke le "gruñera", ofendido por sus palabras).

Mientras el joven Uchiha se sentaba, apoyando su espalda a uno de los árboles del lugar y comía algo de nieve para refrescarse, observó como el rubio invocaba a un par de pequeños y viejos sapos.

Naruto se tomó unos diez minutos para contarles en detalle lo ocurrido en las últimas horas, para luego pedirles que por favor les trajeran algo de comida y suministros médicos, así como ropa limpia. Fuka-ojii fue el primero en desaparecer; en cambio, Shima-obaachan, notando la tristeza en el rostro del joven, aprovechó que éste se encontraba agachado para hablarles para besarlo en su mejilla, mientras le daba el pésame por la pérdida de su amiga, gesto que le sacó una lágrima al Naruto, el que agradeció el detalle de la abuela. Inmediatamente después la anciana partió de regreso al Monte Myoboku, en donde encontró a su marido gritando a viva voz para reunir a los sapos de los alrededores para que le ayudaran a conseguir lo antes posible las cosas que necesitaba el grupo del joven rubio y hacía llamar a los jóvenes sapos guerreros para llevarlos con él, a fin de que pudieran proteger el nuevo campamento de su discípulo sennin.

Después de preparar todo, Naruto se sentó a esperar el regreso de alguno de sus enviados, sin separarse del cuerpo de su maestra.

* * *

El grupo de búsqueda y captura de Konoha, bajo el mando de la chunnin Haruno Sakura, se encontraba apretujado dentro de un domo de madera, rústico, levantado apresuradamente por el jounin Yamato.

La pelirrosa estaba furibunda: apenas habían recorrido unos treinta kilómetros, adentrándose apenas un par de ellos en el desierto, cuando una feroz tormenta de arena y viento les había impedido el paso, obligándolos, luego de treinta infructuosos minutos de tratar de seguir su camino, a detenerse y levantar un refugio, todo en medio de los reclamos destemplados de la líder de misión respecto al como ninguno de sus subordinados se mostraba capaz de vencer ese horrible clima para poder completar su objetivo, ahora que sabían donde supuestamente se dirigía. Fue necesario que Kakashi interviniera para evitar el absurdo propósito de la líder de atravesar a como diera lugar esa tormenta de arena, viéndose en la necesidad de darle una cachetada a la joven para lograr que se controlara, mientras le explicaba que probablemente Naruto y su acompañante, si es que se dirigían en dirección a Suna, se hubiesen detenido por la misma tormenta que ahora ellos enfrentaban.

Más tranquila y lúcida, Sakura agradeció el llamado de atención de sus sensei, justo antes de descargar un feroz puñetazo en toda la cara del ninja copia por su atrevimiento, noqueándolo en ese mismo momento. Mientras Shikamaru y Lee recogían al que se había sacrificado por todos, la pelirrosa ordenó que se levantase el campamento en ese mismo lugar. Pero la fuerza de la tormenta fue tal que no hubo manera de armar una sola tienda de campaña, por lo que terminaron todos juntos, bajo un domo de madera.

Los refugiados compartían una botella de agua y unas raciones de emergencia, incómodos ante la cercanía de todos. El único que tenía algo de espacio era el inconsciente Kakashi, quien estaba tirado boca abajo, sobre el piso, al fondo del refugio (el que afortunadamente fue provisto por su creador de un piso de madera). Pero tal amplitud le duró poco al desmayado, ya que los ninken de Hana, molestos por encontrarse sentados, apegados a una de las paredes, no encontraron nada mejor que aprovechar todo ese espacio desperdiciado y fueron a hacerle compañía al enmascarado peliplateado, echándose sobre él.

Diez minutos pasaron, sin que nadie hiciese nada para liberar a Kakashi de su pesada y peluda carga, cuando sintieron unos arañazos en el exterior del domo.

Al principio lo ignoraron, pero los ruidos de algo rasgando la madera fueron tan insistentes que Sakura se vio obligada a ordenar al ninja del mokuton que abriera el refugio, a fin de ver de qué se trataba.

Al abrirse el domo notaron como se adentraba, sin siquiera ser invitado, un perro de tamaño mediano con gafas, protector ninja colgando del cuello y el chaleco que identificaba a los ninken de Kakashi. Ignorando al resto de los shinobi allí presentes, el perro se dirigió directamente donde su amo, a quien llamó a viva voz, para despertarlo, ignorando los molestos rostros de los enormes perros de Hana, quienes se negaban a dejar ir a su nueva alfombra.

Viendo que Kakashi no reaccionaba, el perro de gafas, mientras se lamentaba de verse obligado a hacer eso, se acercó al rostro del ninja copia, comenzando a lamerlo, mientras le decía al oído que si no se despertaba de una vez tendría que morderlo o recurrir a algo peor para lograrlo.

Asustado, el peliplateado abrió su ojo derecho, con su cuerpo todavía siendo aplastado por los ninken de la Inuzuka:

\- Ya desperté, Akino, no necesitas repetir lo de aquella vez. ¿Qué se supone que haces aquí, de todos modos? Te mandé con un recado urgente para Konoha…

\- Veo que tienes buena memoria, amo.

\- Dime de una vez si entregaste ese maldito mensaje o no, que no deseo otro golpe de nuestra líder de misión.

\- Claro que lo entregué, soy un mensajero experto.

\- ¿Y cuál es la respuesta?

\- No respuesta, mensaje nuevo, del cuartel general.

\- Dámelo.

\- Tómalo.

El perro acercó su cuerpo al rostro del ninja tirado, mostrándole un costado de su cuerpo. Allí pudo notar Kakashi como por debajo del chaleco que identificaba a sus ninken como de su propiedad se notaba una protuberancia alargada. Metiendo la mano allí, pudo notar como, sujeto a su cuerpo, el perro traía un tubo con un mensaje almacenado.

Luego de leer el mensaje con detenimiento, aprovechando la escasa luz que entraba por la abertura por donde se había introducido el perro mensajero, la que todavía seguía abierta, Kakashi preguntó:

\- ¿Hace cuando que saliste con este mensaje?

\- Media hora.

\- ¿Porqué rayos tardaste tanto en encontrarme?

\- Se movían muy rápido, cuando me aparecí en donde se supone estabas ya me habías sacado cien metros y estaban ya en medio de esta tormenta de arena. No pude alcanzarlos y los terminé perdiendo; me tomó veinte minutos encontrarlos y otro par de minutos el que me dejaran entrar.

\- Ya no importa. Lo que no entiendo es el porqué nosotros…

\- Según escuche antes de que me mandaran de regreso, son el equipo más próximo.

\- Y los anbu raíz que nos seguían…

\- Inubicables.

\- Entiendo. Ve de regreso al cuartel y diles que yo me encargaré de todo aquí. Y antes de que me lo reclames, también puedes hacer que Sai te lave y te cepille para que te saque toda esa arena, y dile que es una orden mía.

\- Gracias, Kakashi.

Tras decir lo cual, el perro se esfumó en una nube de humo, desapareciendo.

En medio de los gruñidos de protesta de los ninken de Hana, Kakashi finalmente se levantó, a fin de poder explicarles a todos los allí reunidos:

\- Eso fue un mensaje de emergencia clase S, máxima prioridad.

\- (Sakura intervino) ¡Eso es absurdo, Kakashi, nadie sino sólo el Hokage puede enviar un mensaje de ese nivel a un equipo en misión! ¡Se supone que esas ordenes de emergencia tiene prioridad por sobre nuestra misión asignada, y Danzo-sama no se encuentra en la aldea como para que cualquier otro lo desautorice!

\- Hay una excepción única, ¿cierto, Yamato?

\- (con aspecto serio, el ninja aludido responde) En caso de que sea el Hokage el objetivo de la misión, los mandos inferiores pueden ordenar una emergencia clase S.

\- ¿Objetivo de misión?

\- Si, por ejemplo, ha sido secuestrado, herido o asesinado, y la emergencia tratara de hacer frente a cualquiera de esas situaciones. Situaciones obvias en las que el Hokage está incapacitado de dictar la emergencia.

\- ¿Acaso…?

\- (Kakashi toma la palabra) La situación es la siguiente: según información proporcionada por los mandos de Anbu Raíz, el Hokage liberó de su cuerpo unos sellos especiales, vinculados a unos pergaminos almacenados en el cuartel de Raíz. Según la información proporcionada, esa acción sólo puede significar que Danzo-sama está bajo ataque de un enemigo de alto nivel, probablemente ninjas clase S o criminales registrados en el libro bingo con prioridad de captura uno. Según el itinerario de viaje del Hokage, que se dirigía a una reunión secreta de fecha próxima, debería haberse encontrado a medio camino entre la frontera del País del Viento y la del País del Hierro…

\- (Sakura reclama, interrumpiendo) ¡Pero si venimos de allí, maldición!

\- Lo sé, Sakura-chan. Como decía, la alarma fue recibida hace aproximadamente cuarenta y cinco minutos, y por lo que dice el pergamino de misión somos el equipo más próximo al lugar con capacidad suficiente para prestarle apoyo.

\- (la líder de misión alega) Pero si vamos, Naruto…

\- Ahora no importa Naruto, y en vista de la gravedad del mensaje recibido asumo el mando del presente grupo, con carácter inmediato. Sakura, comprendo que quieras completar tu propia misión, pero debes entender que esto tiene muchísima más importancia.

\- Entiendo, sensei.

\- Bien. Lamentablemente no estamos en condiciones de partir inmediatamente, no con esa tormenta afuera. Esperaremos a que se calme un poco y partiremos. Ahora quiero que todos duerman, probablemente no podremos hacerlo durante la noche. Yo permaneceré de guardia. Yamato, quiero que selles el domo completamente salvo una pequeña rendija de vigilancia.

Media hora después, entre el cansancio de la reciente pelea y la carrera a todo dar que le siguió, y la necesidad de estar descansados para lo que se les vendría en las próximas horas, todo el grupo, salvo el vigía, se habían tirado a dormir. Fuera, el viento seguía levantando feroz la arena circundante.

* * *

Los clones enviados a recuperar el bolso con sus pertenencias fueron los primeros en llegar.

Aprovechando aquello, el rubio decidió sacrificar sus reservas de comida en favor del grupo, por lo que les anunció que comerían en ese momento, para lo cual liberó arroz y carne seca de sus pergaminos, mientras le dejó a Sasuke la tarea de reunir al grupo, hacer fuego y despertar a los tres que aún dormían.

La situación con los escoltas de Danzo fue complicada: Sasuke insistió en que no era prudente ni necesario sacarlos de su trance, y que así eran mucho más fáciles de manejar, pero Naruto fue inflexible en ese punto, recordándole al pelinegro que ahora ambos eran aliados y, como tales, él no aceptaría tener rehenes consigo, y menos aún si eran shinobis de Konoha (como ese par parecía ser, según palabras del mismo Sasuke).

Fu y Torune, al despertar, rápidamente se pusieron en posición de combate. El joven Uchiha les explicó respecto a la situación actual, la muerte de su líder y la intención de dejarlos ir, así sin más. Incrédulos, revisaron los sellos en sus lenguas, el mismo que llevaban consigo todos los miembros de Raíz; fue la falta del mismo el que los convenció de la verdad de lo dicho por el pelinegro. Furiosos, exigieron saber quien era el culpable de la muerte de Danzo-sama, a lo que Sasuke, sin decir palabras, les indicó al rubio que había vuelto a hacer guardia al cuerpo de su compañera caída.

Por lo que Sasuke pudo entender, ambos shinobi reconocieron la identidad de aquél que les había sido sindicado como el asesino del Hokage, por lo que, en silencio, se sentaron en aquél lugar. Los escoltas confiaban en que pronto recibirían apoyo para poder reducir al criminal Uzumaki, y mientras se mantuvieran cerca de él evitarían su fuga. Pero no eran estúpidos, y no provocarían la furia del junchuriki del nueve colas mientras no fuese necesario con interrogatorios o recriminaciones.

Cuando el clon cocinero terminó, repartió la comida en los pocos platos y tazones que llevaba consigo el jounin rubio. Extrañado de aquello, el clon más cercano le preguntó a la pelirroja donde tenían sus equipajes, a lo que ella contestó que Taka viajaba sin nada de impedimenta, sólo con lo que traían encima, y que comían y dormían donde mejor podían, para así viajar rápido.

.

.

.

Suigetsu, sentado junto a sus tres compañeros de equipo, pudo notar que el rubio idiota no comía nada. Pensó que lo correcto sería devolverle su amabilidad y compartir su plato con aquél, pero Jugo lo detuvo: por lo que notaba, el joven tenía sus sentimientos muy afectados por lo ocurrido, por lo que probablemente no tendría nada de apetito.

Los anbu Raíz miraron sus tazas con arroz y carne, y comieron con desconfianza, temiendo una traición de sus no reconocidos carceleros.

.

.

.

Los sapos llegaron cuando el grupo terminaba de compartir el té, sirviéndose de las únicas dos tazas disponibles para poder pasarlas entre todos (con excepción del dueño de las mismas, todavía a la sombra del árbol junto a Konan).

Debido a la distancia entre el pozo de sapo más cercano y el lugar de acampada del rubio y sus acompañantes, ya eran más de las cinco y media cuando el numeroso grupo de anfibios hizo su aparición.

Destacaban los cuatro enormes sapos compañeros invocados de Naruto: Gamaren, Gamakoji, Gamatatsu y Gamakishi, luciendo sus armaduras de sapo y sus armas, pero con una diferencia (con Tatsu llevando un bo metálico, de la altura de su propio cuerpo, que por su aspecto parecía ser de bronce con amarras de cuero en donde debían ir agarradas sus manos durante el combate). Además de ellos y de los ancianos, seis sapos cargadores, de como metro y medio de alto, que traían a sus espaldas fardos con lo que los ninjas suponían sería comida y ropas.

Mientras los sapos armados ocupaban lugares en la periferia para proteger el lugar y los cargadores les entregaban lo que traían a los Taka, los ancianos se acercaron al joven rubio. Aún con rostro acongojado, pero manteniendo una actitud calmada, Naruto les informó que su propósito era, antes de continuar su viaje, el velar durante la noche el cadáver de su amiga e incinerar sus restos a primera hora, como un último homenaje de su parte.

Con cuidado, los ancianos levantaron paredes con tela que traían y unos palos, a fin de ocultar el cuerpo de Konan de miradas indiscretas mientras la preparaban para el ritual, como era el deseo del rubio.

Mientras Fukasaku-gama vigilaba y asistidos por Karin, quien no pudo negarse ante la petición de la anciana sapa, el joven rubio se dispuso lavar el cuerpo de la fallecida. Naruto insistió en participar del procedimiento; ante la inicial negativa de Shima, quien alegaba que en su condición de hombre aquello no era apropiado, el rubio le indicó que, ante la ausencia de cualquier otro familiar que asistiera en la tarea, él quería cumplir con aquella responsabilidad. A la anciana le extrañó la tranquilidad y prolijidad con que el joven cumplió con su tarea, lavando con cuidado el preciado cuerpo y ayudándole a cerrar sus heridas.

Entre sus ropas, al interior de su abrigo café, el rubio encontró los restos del pergamino de Kiba, manchado con sangre en la parte donde debía ir el nombre de Canito, el último perro rastreador invocado. Se había olvidado que era ella quien lo cargaba consigo. Al consultar la anciana respecto a la ropa que vestiría la difunta, Naruto recordó que todavía guardaba la vestimenta azul original de la mujer, así como sus zapatos.

Mientras las dos mujeres vestían el cuerpo, Naruto recordó la flor que Konan le había regalado y que había dejado junto al árbol donde había depositado su cuerpo cuando llegaron a aquél bosque. Presuroso, invocó a sus sapos mensajeros, pidiéndoles de favor que le regalaran una hoja de papel limpia. Se sentó en el suelo y, con sumo cuidado y lentitud, hizo de la mejor forma que pudo una flor de origami, similar a la creada por Konan para él.

Cuando Shima-obaachan terminó de arreglar a la mujer se dirigió al joven rubio a fin de señalarle que ella estaba lista, pero que le parecía demasiado descubierta para la solemnidad de la ceremonia a realizar. Como si hubiese anticipado el pensamiento de la anciana, Naruto la esperaba con su tosca flor de papel y un buzo naranja y negro, el último de ellos, aquél que usó en su batalla contra Pain y que, remendado por la misma abuela sapo, guardaba entre sus pertenencias: aquellos eran sus regalos para la difunta, su última mortaja y la flor que adornaría su pira funeraria.

Mientras Suigetsu y Jugo ayudaban recolectando la leña que se necesitaría para el último lecho de la shinobi caída, Naruto se acercó a, finalmente, saludar a los cuatro enormes sapos adolescentes, agradeciéndoles su presencia y ayuda. Los notó mucho más altos (demasiado para haberlos visto por última vez hace apenas una semana), a lo que Gamakishi contestó que estaban en una etapa de crecimiento acelerado y en unas pocas semanas alcanzarían su tamaño definitivo, y que él, al menos, pretendía superar el tamaño de su padre.

Mientras conversaba con los sapos, tratando de lucir animado, llegaron ante Naruto los clones que envío a por su espada. Con ellos traían, además, su capa de viaje y la de su amigo, además de los restos de la chokuto del pelinegro. Al ver la espada rota, no pudo evitar sentirse culpable, por lo que aprovechó de buscar al abuelo sapo para pedirle que se llevara esos restos metálicos con el armero sapo, a fin de que, si podía, la reconstruyera. Fukasaku-ojii se comprometió a encargarse de eso lo antes posible.

Sasuke, que había guardado su distancia en todo momento, sin querer ni intervenir ni ayudar y sólo se preocupaba de mantener un ojo en los antiguos escoltas de Danzo, pudo notar como el pequeño sapo viejo tomaba los restos de su chokuto y se los llevaba, antes de desaparecer, al igual que la anciana que parecía ser su pareja y los sapos cargadores, mientras los sapos gigantes volvían a sus puestos de vigilancia.

Con la partida de los visitantes anfibios, ahora había en el levantado campamento cuatro tiendas de campaña (incluida la del rubio), además de mantas y comida para varios días. Además, cerca al límite de donde terminaba aquella arboleda, sobre una cama de leños de un metro de alto y vestida con un horrendo buzo naranja y negro, el cuerpo de la fallecida kunoichi Akatsuki, a la cual su tonto ex-compañero se había arrimado para hacer vigilia.

Sintiéndose incómodo con el evidente dolor de Naruto, Sasuke se aproximó a él, notando como permanecía de pié junto a la muerta, esperando:

\- Necesitas descansar, Naruto…

\- No es necesario. Podré dormir bastante después de esta noche, pero ahora necesito permanecer alerta.

\- ¿Sabes que no se irá a ningún lado, verdad?

\- En realidad, no estoy seguro de ello. Ultimamente tiendo a perder a mis amigas con demasiada facilidad.

\- Vi como ese sapo viejo se llevó mi espada.

\- Los restos de ella. Le pedí de favor que viera si podía hacerla reparar. ¿No te molesta, verdad?

\- Recuerdo como dijiste que era una mala opción.

\- Mientras no insistas en usarla para duelos de kenjutsu creo que te va bien.

\- Una espada reparada no es igual a una nueva, el daño permanece en ella.

\- A menos que el forjador sepa hacerla más fuerte…

\- Haz madurado bastante, Naruto. Ahora hablas en metáforas.

\- No, sólo he sufrido un poco más. Todavía soy muy inmaduro.

\- Incluso me haz superado en eso. Si sigues así realmente tendré que matarte.

\- No hay problemas si eso quieres. Tan sólo debes permitirme completar mis metas, después seré todo tuyo.

\- Aún no me haz dicho cuales son esas supuestas metas.

\- ¿Porqué deseas saberlo, Sasuke?

\- Si voy a acompañarte necesito saber en qué locura quieres meterme.

\- Poca cosa. Tan sólo terminar con las guerras y traer paz para todos.

\- Si, realmente poca cosa. ¿Pero no tienes planes para después de que logres aquello? No sé, digamos, ¿para dos semanas más?

Sorprendido, el rubio dirige su mirada a su reencontrado amigo, quien permanece serio, mirando al cielo. Le pregunta, algo más animado:

\- ¿Acaso eso fue una especie de broma?

\- Disculpa, pero no tengo tu vasta experiencia haciéndolas de payaso.

.

.

.

\- ¿Podrías cuidarla un rato por mi, teme?

\- Naruto…

\- Necesito una hora en privado, luego podrás irte a descansar.

\- Me subestimas…

\- No, sólo recuerdo cómo te he dejado luego de nuestra pelea y pensé que debes estar medio muerto.

\- No necesitan fingir conmigo, es obvio que su muerte te afectó demasiado. No olvides que yo también sé lo que es perder a alguien importante.

.

.

.

\- ¿Cómo lo hiciste después de lo de tu hermano?

\- ¿Su huida o el matarlo?

\- Lo segundo.

\- Me convencí que el morir era su propósito: siempre me sentí utilizado por él, desde que hizo lo que hizo cuando era un niño, por lo que se me hizo fácil el evitar sentir una culpa abrumadora por ser yo quien lo mató. Aunque eso no me funciona todo el tiempo.

\- Lo siento.

\- Mejor anda a hacer lo que se supones tienes que hacer, me aburre estar aquí parado.

\- Gracias, amigo.

El rubio aprovechó de alejarse un poco, hacia el descampado.

Gamatatsu, que era el más cercano al joven jounin, se extrañó de ver como aquél creaba un par de clones que se ganaron a unos veinte metros de Naruto, quien se sentó en el suelo para meditar.

* * *

Naruto había elegido ir a su espacio mental interior, confiando en que allí contaría con la privacidad necesaria para desahogarse de todas aquellas emociones que tenía atoradas en la garganta.

No esperaba encontrarse con Hinata (no había ido allí precisamente buscándola). Pero el verla allí, esperándolo, fue suficiente para darle un poco de calma en medio de su reciente pérdida.

El rubio no podía evitar relacionar ambas muertes, diferentes pero a la vez demasiado parecidas. Ambas mujeres habían muerto en intentos infructuosos por defender su vida.

Por eso agradecía las palabras finales de Konan, porque a diferencia de lo sucedido con su musa ojiperla, ella había podido explicarle sus motivaciones, sus pensamientos ante su inminente muerte… incluso sus temores. No lo había dejado a él cargando con toda la culpa, con la incertidumbre de no saber si ella se había ido reprochándole algo, tal vez maldiciendo su nombre por ser el causante de su deceso. Konan, enfrentando su propia agonía, le había dado ese último regalo de calma y sosiego, el mismo que le había evitado derrumbarse en la miseria que siguió a la muerte de Hinata.

Pero dolía, y mucho. Diferente, pero similar.

Como si las peliazules fueran su karma. O las mujeres hermosas. O las que depositaban su fe en él…

La joven Hyuga se aproximó con lentitud a su amor, temerosa de ser rechazada por él, quien tal vez querría sufrir en soledad, aislado de todos. Kurama le había advertido el propósito del rubio al encerrarse dentro de su mente, y la muchacha temía al rechazo, incluso después de lo que le había dicho en su última plática.

Y lo peor de todo era que una parte de ella se culpaba del sufrimiento del joven: creyendo hacerle un bien a Naruto, prácticamente lo había empujado en brazos de Konan, cuando ya sabía los verdaderos sentimientos de aquél. Inocentemente pensó que aquello era lo mejor, como si de la nada esa mujer, mejor que ella misma en muchos sentidos, hubiese aparecido para llenar el vacío dejado por su muerte, para sanar el corazón herido de Naruto. Engañándolo y engañándose, había tratado lealmente de que él mirara a Konan con otros ojos, esperando que ella ocupara el lugar que el rubio se empecinaba en darle a un mero recuerdo (o que, al menos, le permitiera al joven abrir su corazón a nuevas experiencias).

Pero su apuesta, como todas las cosas importantes en su vida, había salido terriblemente mal. Y ahora Naruto volvía al sufrir.

Pero ella se había armado de valor, dispuesta a recibir reproche de su amigo y enamorado. No dejaría a Naruto sólo, no de nuevo. Y si era necesario que el rubio culpara a alguien para no culparse el mismo, ella aceptaría ese papel gustosa.

Cuando estuvo a sólo dos pasos de ella, el rubio hablo, con voz triste y decaída:

\- Hinata…

\- ¿Si, Naruto-kun?

\- ¿Y Kurama?

\- Lejos, no quiso interrumpirnos.

\- Lo siento, no venía a verte.

\- Lo sé, perdona por importunarte.

\- ¿Lo sabes?

\- Lo sé…

\- ¿Crees que hice lo correcto?

\- No entiendo…

\- ¿Debí permitir que se quedara a mi lado? ¿Acaso fui demasiado egoísta y sacrifiqué su seguridad por mi soledad?

\- No lo sé, Naruto-kun. Pero creo que ella fue feliz.

\- Pero ese poco de felicidad, ¿acaso justificaba su muerte? ¿eso fue suficiente?

\- Creo que si. Si hubiese sido yo, ese poco de felicidad a tu lado hubiesen pagado una y mil muertes…

\- Pero fue tan injusto…

\- No hay muertes justas, Naruto-kun. No cuando quien muere es alguien querido.

Naruto comienza a mostrar signos de querer quebrarse, cansado y adolorido. Hinata, presurosa, salva la distancia entre ambos y lo sujeta, abrazándolo. El joven, sintiendo todo el peso de su pérdida, se deja caer en el hombro de su amiga, mientras llora:

\- Duele, mucho… y no se que hacer… si todos… mueren…

\- Naruto…

\- Mis padres, mi maestro… ella… tú…

\- No tienes la culpa de nada.

\- Dime, por favor… en qué parte tengo… donde está para arrancarlo…

\- No hay nada malo contigo.

\- Tal vez el demonio… el Kyubi… me ha contaminado…

\- No digas eso, ambos son víctimas, víctimas de la ambición y el odio ajenos. No lo culpes a él, y no te culpes a ti… por favor… amor mío…

Hinata, sintiendo el peso del dolor del rubio, cede y cae de rodillas. Naruto, todavía apoyado en su hombro, la abraza, apretándola con fuerza:

\- No te vayas, Hinata… no soportaría de nuevo…

\- Estoy aquí, Naruto-kun, y aunque esta forma desaparezca, mi espíritu y mi memoria siempre estarán aquí dentro, contigo.

\- Pero te necesito tanto…

La peliazul, respirando profundamente, se aparta del rubio, obligándolo a soltarla. Luego, toma su rostro lloroso con ambas manos, levantando su cara y haciendo que la mire directamente a los ojos. Mientras Naruto espera, ella le dice con voz firme:

\- Te permito estar triste ahora, Naruto. Puedes llorar, gritar, lamentarte, golpearme si quieres, hacer lo que necesites para sacar todo eso de dentro de ti. Pero luego, cuando termines, debes secar tus lágrimas, levantarte y darle la despedida que merece a tu amiga. Y cuando todo eso acabe, tomarás tus cosas y seguirás tu camino, sin mirar atrás y sin arrepentimientos.

\- Pero…

\- Sin peros. Ambas morimos por protegerte, así que sé perfectamente como ella se sentía, y te puedo decir que lo más importante para ella era que tú pudieras llegar a ser lo que sabemos estás destinado a ser. Y eso no lo conseguirás si te aferras a tus pérdidas, Naruto.

\- ¿Debo renunciar a mis recuerdos, a mi amor?

\- No, debes aprender a dejar el pasado atrás y no permitir que sea un obstáculo. Tus enemigos son muchos y muy fuertes como para que tú mismo te crees otros nuevos

\- Esta bien…

Hinata vio como la habitación perla se volvía de un color azul intenso, mientras un olor húmedo de mujer se hacía presente.

Naruto le dedicaba un último pensamiento a Konan, su amiga perdida, llorando su pérdida en brazos de la mujer que, ahora sabía, amaba más que a nada.

* * *

La visión de Obito, herido y agotado, sorprendió sobremanera a Zetsu, quien acababa de regresar a la guarida de Akatsuki, suponiendo que aquél ya había completado su misión.

En cambio, el pelinegro permanecía sentado, esperando. Sus pérdidas, el brazo derecho y su ojo izquierdo, eran evidentes, así como la ausencia de su siempre presente máscara de batalla. Aún más extraño era esa cabeza cercenada tirada al lado, en el suelo, con la sangre ya detenida formando un charco oscuro en el suelo.

El hombre planta iba a preguntar lo que había pasado cuando escuchó como una voz sombría le hablaba, usando los labios de Obito. Al escuchar, el Zetsu negro silenció a su parte blanca, y ambas mitades de un todo sostuvieron la plática:

\- He encontrado el legado de nuestro otro hermano traidor…

\- ¿Hamura?

-Así es, allí (dijo, señalando con su mano el ojo parchado de la cabeza en el suelo).

\- ¿Estás seguro?

\- Si, su esencia es más que evidente. Probablemente perteneció a un descendiente directo, una linea de sangre pura, tal como éste (ahora apuntaba al ojo de Obito).

\- ¿Crees que bastará para nuestro objetivo?

\- Si. El Rinne Sharingan surgirá cuando el poder de los tres hijos de la Diosa resida en un sólo ser. Con ese ojo ya no necesitaremos algo tan imperfecto como el Rinnegan.

\- No será fácil, el ojo blanco y el ojo rojo no son capaces de cohabitar en un mismo cuerpo.

\- Ahora si, con nuestra esencia habitando aquí dentro lo lograremos.

\- ¿Obito sospecha algo?

\- Piensa que ese ojo blanco le dará la fuerza necesaria para proyectar por si mismo el Tsukuyomi infinito, sin necesidad de recurrir a su maestro.

\- Mientras la fusión de las tres esencias se completa estaremos vulnerables, el proceso tardará demasiado y nuestros guardianes ya no existen.

\- ¿Todavía sigues la huella del discípulo de Orochimaru?

\- Si, y parece que se dirige hacia acá, con un equipo de ninjas de Konoha pisándole los talones, casi como si quisiera que encontraran esta guarida.

\- Por lo visto Kabuto ha decidido que somos una amenaza para sus propios planes y pretende usar a Konoha para deshacerse de nosotros.

\- Podría eliminarlo…

\- No, nos serviremos de él. El discípulo de la serpiente nos proporcionará la fuerza que necesitamos para ganar tiempo.

\- ¿Edo Tensei?

\- Si. Es evidente lo que ha estado haciendo todo este tiempo esa alimaña. Es probable que ahora cuente con cientos de poderosos sirvientes a su merced.

\- Querrá algo a cambio.

\- Le ofreceremos los sharingan que tenemos almacenados, además de la muestra de Uchiha Itachi que guardamos. Ese mocoso comparte la obsesión de su maestro por los ojos rojos.

\- Seguramente pedirá al último Uchiha vivo. Sabe que nosotros lo deseamos.

\- Se lo daremos. Cuando alcancemos el ojo verdadero de nuestra madre no le necesitaremos para nada… aunque tampoco es como si ese tonto pudiera hacer mucho con él cuando toda la humanidad sucumba nuevamente. Ahora necesito que te dividas: tu parte blanca irá a capturar a Kabuto, quien probablemente no querrá venir voluntariamente. La negra se quedará a trabajar en el ojo blanco; no nos podemos permitir que sea dañado mientras es extraído.

Las voces negras hacen silencio.

.

.

.

Obito, percatándose de la llegada de Zetsu, le informa de su propósito de usar ese ojo como alternativa para completar su plan. El hombre planta, quien escucha como si fuese la primera vez, le sugiere aliarse con Kabuto a fin de poder llevar a cabo la siguiente parte de su plan, que consiste en debilitar la fuerza de las naciones ninja en una guerra sangrienta que le permita actuar con libertad para completar su propio plan. El líder accede a la sugerencia de su subordinado, quien divide su ser para poder enfocarse en ambos encargos.

* * *

Era casi de noche, y el frondoso bosque, ubicado en la frontera entre el País de la Roca y el País del Viento, apenas dejaba pasar lo último de la luz solar de ese día próximo a acabar. Ese fue el momento en que Anko y su equipo eligieron para atacar.

.

.

.

Había sido un único pequeño descuido, y ahora Kabuto se encontraba enfrascado en una pelea que no deseaba contra sus perseguidores de Konoha.

Durante su larga marcha recolectando muestras para alimentar su vasto ejército de muertos revividos, al que podría controlar gracias a las mejoras que había hecho por si mismo en la técnica prohibida del segundo Hokage, había podido mantener a sus perseguidores a una distancia prudente. Su plan era servirse de ellos para poder entregar al siempre escurridizo enmascarado en sus manos, dejando que las cinco grandes aldeas ninja acabaran definitivamente con el problema de Akatsuki. El de lentes suponía que con Akatsuki fuera del camino, tendría la suficiente libertad como para continuar con sus investigaciones y, de paso, hacerse con Uchiha Sasuke.

Porque si algo motivaba a Yakushi Kabuto era llegar más allá de lo que había logrado su maestro, el Sannin de las Serpientes.

Y sí que le había costado mantener a esos inútiles de Konoha tras su huella, a una distancia suficiente para que no le estorbaran en su tarea de asalta tumbas ni descubrieran las guaridas secretas de su maestro antes de que él las vaciara de cualquier cosa útil. En un par de ocasiones, incluso, llegó a perderlos totalmente, lo que le obligó a retroceder en sus pasos y plantar evidencia de su próximo destino, a fin de encausar a sus perseguidores por el camino correcto.

Pero hace un par de días había estado lo suficientemente cerca de ellos para poder percibir con sus sentidos aumentados la identidad de sus perseguidores, y una de ellos le había resultado demasiado tentadora como para ignorarla: Mitarashi Anko, la antigua discípula de Orochimaru en Konoha.

En otras circunstancias le habría ignorado, pero el chakra sombrío que sentía en el sello maldito que la kunoichi portaba en su cuello era demasiado atrayente, demasiado familiar. Cuando quedó sólo, luego de la derrota de Orochimaru, Kabuto había incorporado a su propio cuerpo ADN de su maestro muerto, y ese sólo material genético había disparado sus propias habilidades. Pero contar con una muestra fresca del mismo chakra de Orochimaru probablemente le significaría acceder o desarrollar por su cuenta todos sus únicos y poderosos jutsus, incluido aquel que despertaba mayormente su interés: el jutsu de transferencia de cuerpos.

Por todo lo anterior había acortado la distancia con sus perseguidores, a fin de mantener un ojo sobre la mujer y poder capturarla en caso de que diera señas de querer irse. Pero, por lo visto, los shinobis de Konoha eran menos inútiles de lo que él suponía, y esa mayor cercanía entre él y el grupo fue fatal, y ahora todo su plan se había ido a la borda.

No era que esos cinco jounin fuesen realmente una amenaza para él, no con el inmenso poder y oscuras técnicas que poseía, pero el propósito de llevarlos disimuladamente a la guarida de los Akatsuki había quedado en nada. Ahora, mientras tenía a Anko sujeta de un brazo, inconsciente y a su merced, no dejaba de lamentarse por todo ese trabajo como señuelo perdido.

Con sus enemigos ya derrotados, Kabuto no perdió el tiempo y mordió a la mujer en donde ésta tenía su sello maldito, extrayendo de él todo el chakra contaminado con la esencia de Orochimaru. La sensación de ese poder siendo sumado a su propio ser fue embriagadora, y el joven concentró toda su atención en aquél sublime momento. Cuando terminó su cometido, vio extasiado como del cuello de la kunoichi corrían dos hilos de sangre, mientras la figura de los tres tomoes del sello maldito comenzaba a difuminarse hasta desaparecer. Satisfecho, dejó caer el cuerpo exánime de su presa al suelo, mientras contemplaba aquellos cinco nuevos cuerpos, disponibles para convertirse en peones para su ejército de muertos vivientes.

Pero se reservaría a la discípula rebelde de Orochimaru para jugar y experimentar con ella.

Tan concentrado estaba Kabuto en sus pensamientos que no pudo percibir la llegada del hombre planta de Akatsuki, quien sin mediar aviso se apareció a la espalda del joven, aprisionándolo con sus brazos y cubriéndolo con sus esporas blancas, en número tal que formaron un capullo de masa blanca alrededor de él. Antes de que alcanzara a reaccionar y liberarse del agarre de su enemigo, el discípulo del sannin de las serpientes sintió como era trasportado lejos del lugar en que se encontraba. En ese punto, y habiendo ya obtenido lo que quería realmente de sus perseguidores de Konoha, Kabuto eligió no oponer resistencia, impulsado por su curiosidad.

* * *

Cuando Naruto despertó, finalmente, ya era de noche.

Se encontraba tirado dentro de su carpa, tapado toscamente, pero aún vestido.

Preocupado, activó su senjutsu para observar los alrededores: Gamakoji y Gamaren hacían guardia en sus posiciones, mientras los hijos de Gamabunta dormían cerca de su tienda. En dos grupos separados estaban los anbu prisioneros de Sasuke, durmiendo ya, con uno de sus clones cerca de ellos, suponía que vigilándolos; unos metros más allá, separados por un par de metros (que recordaba eran dos tiendas levantadas juntas) Suigetsu y Karin; donde se suponía debía estar el fuego del campamento Jugo, aparentemente despierto aún. Finalmente, donde suponía se encontraba el cuerpo de Konan, Sasuke, aún haciendo guardia, tal y como se había comprometido con él.

Notando su ropa, sucia con la sangre seca de su amiga caída, decidió aprovechar que sus cosas estaban dentro y cambiársela. Ya más presentable, se puso su capa de sapo y así, más abrigado, salió a relevar a su amigo. Al llegar a él pudo notar como permanecía de pie, con la vista puesta en el cuerpo, esperando, vestido con su capa de viaje.

Naruto aprovechó de crear un clon nuevo, a fin de que les preparara un té caliente. Mientras el kage bunshin se dirigía a cumplir el pedido de su invocador, el rubio se acercó al pelinegro, quien lo recibió con una pregunta:

\- ¿Dormiste bien?

\- Si, creo. ¿Cuanto rato estuve…?

\- (interrumpiendo) Estuviste meditando casi una hora. Luego uno de los clones que dejaste alrededor tuyo vino a avisar que te habías quedado dormido, como si esperara que yo decidiera si debía o no despertarte. Le sugerí que te llevaran a tu tienda, a ver si descansabas un rato. Dormiste por casi cinco horas. Ya son casi las una.

\- Entiendo. Gracias por permanecer aquí. Ahora te toca a ti ir a dormir. Partiremos a eso de las diez de la mañana, luego de incinerar el cuerpo de Konan-san.

\- ¿Tan tarde?

\- No quiero realizar la ceremonia hasta que la humedad de la mañana no se haya levantado.

\- ¿A donde iremos?

\- Según Kurama hay un santuario construido por el mismo Rikudo Sennin en el mar que rodea el País del Rayo, debo llegar allí para completar un entrenamiento.

\- ¿Y eso para qué sería?

\- Poder usar el poder del nueve colas con total libertad.

\- Sabes que eso no te servirá contra Madara, ¿verdad?

\- Si, pero necesito hacerlo como el primer paso para separarme de él.

\- ¿Ese es tu propósito, dejar libre al Kyubi?

\- Uno de ellos. También ese poder me servirá para cuando deba enfrentar a otros enemigos diferentes a Tobi.

\- Dile Uchiha Madara, Naruto.

\- Lo haría si ese fuese su nombre.

\- ¿Entonces estás completamente seguro que ese sujeto es otra persona, verdad?

\- Si, Sasuke, y estoy convencido que tú lo sospechabas.

\- Así es, su historia no tenía sentido para mi. ¿Y quién crees que sea?

\- El compañero de Kakashi-sensei, el que le dio su ojo sharingan.

\- ¿El muerto? Podría ser cualquier otra persona usando un ojo ajeno.

\- ¿Crees que puede que no sea un Uchiha?

\- No, estoy convencido que el enmascarado es un Uchiha, sabe demasiados secretos de mi clan como para no serlo.

\- Según recuerdo de cuando nos contó sobre él, Kakashi no nos aseguró que el tal Obito muriera, sólo que lo dio por muerto. Además, por lo que sé, su cuerpo nunca se recuperó.

\- Comprendo tu razonamiento, Naruto, pero de allí a pensar que siga vivo y que sea precisamente él quien nos está atacando…

\- ¿Acaso crees que Kakashi-sensei, por si mismo, hubiese podido desarrollar tus mismos ojos?

\- ¿El Mangekyo Sharingan? No realmente. Ni siquiera es capaz de desactivarlo el sharingan normal o evitar que la técnica termine consumiendo todo su chakra. Kakashi puede usar el ojo pero no es capaz de un control total sobre el mismo; eso sólo puede lograrlo un Uchiha.

\- Entonces la única explicación para eso es que su ojo siga vinculado de alguna manera con su dueño original y que así haya podido desarrollarlo. Además su técnica de tele-transportación es muy parecida a la de Tobi.

\- Y por lo que sé, fuera de Susanoo y Amateratsu, las tercera técnica del Mangekyo Sharingan siempre es única de cada usuario. Yo tengo el Tsukuyomi de mi hermano porque estos ojos que uso ahora son los de él, y al ponérmelos sus poderes se unieron a los míos.

\- Muéstrame esos ojos, Sasuke.

Intrigado por su petición, el joven Uchiha activó su Mangekyo Sharingan, esperando mientras su compañero los revisaba de cerca. Naruto preguntó:

\- ¿Siempre han sido iguales?

\- No, el patrón que tienen ahora es una mezcla entre mi propio Mangekyo y el de mi hermano.

\- Pero como los ojos de Kakashi siempre han sido iguales no podemos saber si ese sujeto se implantó ese ojo hace poco tiempo. Pero al menos sé que ese sujeto, el supuesto Madara, fue el mismo que atacó Konoha y liberó al Kyubi hace diecisiete años.

\- ¿Cómo puedes saberlo?

\- Un recuerdo de Yondaime Hokage, dentro de mi cabeza. Él pudo ver el rostro del sujeto que fue el culpable de todo, y aunque su rostro y su cabello eran diferentes, el patrón de su ojo era el mismo.

\- Entonces es muy posible que sea el mismo dueño original del ojo, si no el diseño del ojo hubiese cambiado. Pero si ese ojo estaba conectado con el de Kakashi, ¿porqué tardó tanto en aparecer su propio Mangekyo Sharingan?

\- Tal vez lo tuvo desde ese entonces y él no lo sabía, o quizás sus propias reservas de chakra no fueron lo suficientemente grandes hasta que se hizo mayor como para poder usarlo. Eso ojo no aparece sólo, Kakashi-sensei tiene que activarlo conscientemente. Al menos es lo que se me ocurre.

\- Eso tiene sentido, Naruto. Mi propia técnica, antes de tener los ojos de mi hermano, me drenaba mucha energía sólo por tenerlos activados.

\- Y a Kakashi-sensei el usar su técnica para enviar objetos a otra dimensión lo deja vacío de chakra.

\- Entonces tu conclusión es que ese tipo no es Madara y que, probablemente, sea el antiguo compañero de Kakashi.

\- Al menos de dos cosas estoy seguro: que no es el Madara que luchó contra el primer Hokage y que es el mismo sujeto que atacó Konoha cuando nací, Sasuke…

\- Y que es un Uchiha, eso también es seguro. Un Uchiha que al momento en que mi hermano acabó con el clan no estaba entre los que vivían en la aldea. De haber existido otro sobreviviente a la masacre me habría enterado en todos estos años, o Itachi lo habría debido saber y me lo habría dicho antes de morir. Kakashi podría saber más…

\- No meteremos a Kakashi-sensei en esto, Sasuke. Es imposible que nos de alguna información relevante sobre alguien que dejó de ver hace veinte años y, en el fondo, la identidad de Tobi no importa realmente. Al menos la certeza de que no es Uchiha Madara nos aclara en algo las ideas respecto a sus reales capacidades y poder.

\- De las cuales estoy convencido que no son mayores que las que te demostró en su enfrentamiento.

\- Salvo por ese Izanagi…

\- (sorprendido, el pelinegro interrumpe) ¿Ese sujeto conoce Izanagi? ¿Cómo rayos sabes tú de eso, Naruto?

Viendo que su revelación es de suma importancia, el rubio se da el tiempo para explicarle rápidamente lo descubierto por Konan respecto a las habilidades ocultas y las limitaciones en las técnicas de Tobi.

Sasuke, que ha conocido la técnica de lo que ha podido averiguar en la mente de Danzo, escucha sorprendido el uso que ha sido capaz de darle a la técnica un verdadero Uchiha, muy superior al demostrado por el propio líder de Raíz. Recuerda lo dicho por el enmascarado respecto a los muchos sharingan que tenía almacenados, y comprende a cabalidad lo que significa dicha reserva. Mientras le explica a Naruto tal situación, sólo son capaces de llegar a una conclusión: la próxima vez que lo enfrenten deben eliminarlo sin darle una segunda oportunidad, ya que cada vez que huya significará perder cualquier progreso que pudieran obtener para poder derrotarlo.

Habiendo terminado su plática, Naruto le insiste a su compañero que vaya a dormir, mientras él permanecerá haciendo guardia al cuerpo toda la noche, esperando la salida del sol.

El joven Uchiha ve a su idiota amigo como permanece allí, de pie en posición firme, mientras cuatro clones creados al efecto se ponen en las cuatro esquinas alrededor del lecho mortuorio, como guardia de honor para una criminal.

Tan sólo espera que algún día, en un futuro, Naruto le cuente como fueron las cosas entre él y ella.

* * *

Eran ya las cuatro de la mañana y Chojuro esperaba sentado en un pasillo, afuera de la habitación donde se suponía traerían a Godaime Mizukage luego de la operación en que los médicos de sus anfitriones, en la País del Hierro, le extraerían la estaca de madera en su abdomen y tratarían cualquier complicación con su herida.

Hace siete horas que había sido visto por guardias samurais, apareciendo en medio de la nieve con su extraña carga en los brazos, luego de horas de caminata tratando de encontrar alguna asistencia. Afortunadamente su decisión de no intentar tratar la herida ni extraer el arma con sus propias manos había salvado a su líder, según le comentaron los médicos que la trataron primeramente: de haberlo hecho, la hemorragia la habría matado en minutos. Y él habría sido el responsable de su muerte.

A sus diecinueve años aún se sentía inmaduro para muchas cosas, y a pesar de ser el último miembro existente de los antes afamados "siete espadachines de la niebla", sabía que sus habilidades de combate eran paupérrimas en comparación a los miembros legendarios de ese cuerpo de elite. Y, a pesar de su propia debilidad, Mizukage-sama confiaba plenamente en su potencial (más que en sus capacidades actuales).

Pero el ataque del extraño había acabado con toda su poca confianza, y no paraba de recriminarse que si fuese más fuerte habría podido evitar el peligro para la líder de su aldea y la pérdida de Ao, tal vez el consejero de mayor confianza de Kirigakure, además de un guerrero destacado por sus habilidades y su ojo Hyuga, un preciado botín de guerra que ahora estaba en manos de un enemigo desconocido, que se hacía llamar Uchiha Madara.

Mientras esperaba que trajeran a Terumi Mei, pudo ver como llegaba un anciano de porte ergido, largo pelo gris así como barba y bigote largos del mismo color de su cabello. Vestía una especie de bata oscura, como si lo hubiesen despertado de su cama. Pero lo más característico de su apariencia era la venda que envolvía la parte superior de su cabeza, desde sus cejas y alrededor de ella. Al llegar a su lado, el anciano se presentó:

\- Soy Mifune, Taicho de los Samurais del País del Hierro.

\- No entiendo.

\- El líder militar. Algo así como los kages de sus aldeas ninja. Soy el anfitrión de la reunión a la que ustedes se dirigían.

Reaccionando, el joven de gafas se levantó y lo saludó respetuosamente, agradeciendo la asistencia de sus hombres para con su superior. Mifune lo ve en esa postura, y cuando el joven termina sus palabras, le dice:

\- Veo que tus heridas ya fueron tratadas. Fue algo bueno que todo ese frío no te dejara secuelas.

\- Mis heridas sólo fueron superficiales. Lamento decirlo, pero ese tal Uchiha Madara me consideró demasiada poca cosa como para herirme de gravedad.

\- Es posible, pero eso demostraría su ignorancia…

\- ¿A qué se refiere?

\- Eres joven, tienes el cuerpo poco desarrollado y manejabas una espada que apenas y podías controlar, pero tu espíritu y tu tesón son evidentes. Si yo hubiese sido tu enemigo te habría matado sin dudarlo, no por lo que eres ahora, sino por lo que llegarás a ser en el futuro.

\- Agradezco sus palabras, señor, pero conozco mis limitaciones.

\- (mirándolo con pena) Es triste que no seas capaz de ver en ti lo evidente. Con tu menosprecio por tu propio potencial desmereces a tu kage, quien puso su confianza en ti como su escolta.

\- No entiendo…

\- Esta reunión, entre otras cosas, serviría como medio para que los kages se midieran entre ellos en un terreno neutral. Es obvio que cada uno de ellos fue acompañado por aquellos en los que tenían mayor confianza, por fuerza, habilidad, inteligencia o lealtad. No me sorprendería que entre los escoltas vinieran los próximos líderes de sus respectivas aldeas.

\- ¿Usted quiere decir que Terumi-sama a mi…?

\- ¿Qué pensabas, muchacho? ¿que tu líder, la responsable de la vida y la seguridad de los hombres y mujeres de tu aldea, tomaría una ocasión tan importante para pasear con un jovencito insignificante? Si piensas así, mejor renuncia a ser ninja de Kiri, porque evidentemente no confías en el buen juicio de tu superiora.

En ese momento un grupo de médicos y enfermeras llegó al pasillo donde ambos conversaban, trayendo en una camilla a la kage pelirroja, quien vestía una bata blanca y dormía. Mientras la mujer era dejada dentro de su respectivo cuarto de reposo, una doctora del grupo se acercó a Mifune, informándole que la operación había sido exitosa y que no esperaban secuela alguna de sus heridas, aunque tendría que guardar reposo por al menos dos semanas antes de poder recibir el alta.

Notando como el joven había recuperado el ánimo con las noticias de la doctora, el anciano le dijo:

\- Quiero que sepas que mis samurai ya terminaron de explorar el área en donde pelearon con el tal Madara. Recuperaron los restos de tu espada, así como lo que queda del cadáver de tu compañero, pero sigue sin haber señas de su cabeza o del lugar donde puede haber huido. Según información que recibimos recientemente de Konoha, ese sujeto tiene una técnica que le permite tele-transportarse a cualquier lugar, por lo que seguirlo es imposible.

\- Comprendo, señor. Gracias por sus esfuerzos.

Mientras ve al joven indeciso de si entra o no a ver a la paciente en su recámara, el anciano le pide a un guardia cercano un par de espadas. Cuando el guardia las trae con él, Mifune, sin advertir al joven, le lanza una de ellas. Apenas ve que Chojuro toma el arma en el aire, adopta su postura de ataque con desenvaine y ataca al joven, quien en un segundo desenfunda el arma que sostiene en sus manos e intercepta el golpe.

Confundido, Chojuro ve como el taicho toma su espada con ambas manos, tratando de forzar su guardia. Sin saber qué hacer, el muchacho hace un esfuerzo supremo y, con ambas manos en la empuñadura de su propia espada, empuja a su agresor, quien sale disparado por la fuerza del joven.

Mifune se levanta, mientras ve como el joven shinobi le espera con la espada en las manos, en guardia alta. Satisfecho, recoge su espada y la envaina, mientras llama nuevamente al guardia para que se lleve las armas con él. Chojuro, ya más tranquilo, recoge la espada que porta y, guardándola, la entrega al guardia; luego pregunta al anciano:

\- ¿Y eso?

\- Sólo quise probar tu temple.

\- ¿Y qué pudo concluir, señor?

\- Primero, que eres mucho más fuerte de lo que aparentas. Segundo, que tus reflejos y velocidad son excelente. Por último, que tu espada, la que ahora está rota, era una pésima elección para alguien tan pequeño. Supongo que los espadachines de la niebla tienden a ser sujetos altos y fornidos, ¿verdad?

\- Así es, señor.

\- Pero, aún así, te empecinas en imitar un estilo de combate que no te favorece.

\- Era necesario.

\- ¿Para estar cerca de Godaime Mizukage?

\- Para ser útil a mi aldea y a mis superiores.

\- Serás útil siendo fuerte, muchacho, no manejando una espada que puede hacer un truco o dos. Ese es el problema de los shinobi y la razón por la cual en este país mantenemos samurai como fuerza de combate: ustedes renuncian a mucho de su potencial físico y velocidad, creyendo que el ninjutsu lo es todo. En cambio, nosotros no podremos hacer fuego o lanzar agua, pero nuestra velocidad nos permite superar a la mayoría de los ninjas.

\- ¿Acaso me está ofreciendo un lugar entre sus tropas, taicho?

\- En realidad, es más sencillo que eso. Ya tuve en el pasado una oportunidad, en la que viví cuando debí haber muerto, y pude aprovecharla de manera tal que mi fuerza alcanzó límites insospechados por mi en ese entonces. Tú acabas de tener la tuya, y ahora te ofrezco encausarte en el camino de tu verdadera fuerza.

\- Mi fidelidad está con Kiri y con Mizukage-sama.

\- No te pido que renuncies a eso. Simplemente creo que me he encontrado con alguien que podría, si se lo propone, ser el espadachín más fuerte que jamás haya existido en todas las naciones elementales, y una fuerza así será necesaria para los tiempos que se vienen. Ciertamente terminaré fortaleciendo a Kirigakure, pero si con ello logro que puedas ser una carta determinante en la guerra que se avecina me estaré ayudando a mi mismo y a mi nación.

\- ¿Guerra…?

\- El mensaje que dejó tu atacante.

\- Lo había olvidado.

\- Al menos lo recordaste cuando te encontraron mis guardias.

.

.

.

\- ¿Cuanto tiempo?

\- Dependerá de ti, pero siendo sincero, dudo que menos de medio año.

Chojuro piensa detenidamente en el ofrecimiento del anciano samurai. Sabe que con su fuerza actual no es rival para Madara, si volviera a aparecer. Además, una parte de él desea con furia poder vengarse de su atacante, el asesino de Ao y quien casi mata a su kage:

\- Está bien, ¿qué necesito?

\- Tan sólo que tu líder te autorice, o que legalmente no pueda oponerse. Somos neutrales y no pretendo con este favor atraerme la ira de una de las cinco grandes naciones ninja.

\- Entiendo. Yo me encargaré de eso, ahora mismo.

Con paso decidido, el joven se introduce en la habitación de Mei, quien descansa, inconsciente.

Mientras ve el rostro de su amor platónico, no puede dejar de pensar en el paso que piensa dar. Pero el anciano tiene razón: ya ha llegado a su límite como espadachín de la niebla, y aunque su arma sea reparada sabe que no es la apropiada para él, no todavía. Y si tomando lo que Mifune le ofrece puede llegar a proteger de mejor manera a Mei, está decidido a hacer lo necesario para ello.

Decidido, respira profundamente, mientras decide hablarle a una dormida Terumi Mei: _"Mizukage… No, mejor dicho, Terumi Mei-san. Los eventos del día de hoy me han mostrado que mi fuerza está muy por debajo de lo que corresponde a quien pretende ser su guardián y su sombra. Sé que si estuviera despierta probablemente me insistiría en que lo ocurrido era inevitable, pero yo sé que no es así. Ao ha muerto y usted fue herida, y todo eso se debió, en gran parte, a mi propia debilidad. Y ya no quiero sentirme débil, no cuando usted es tan fuerte y admirable. Por eso, he decidido aceptar el ofrecimiento de Mifune-sama y entrenar con sus samurai. Quiero creer que aquí encontraré lo necesario para aumentar mi fuerza y superar mis limitaciones. Ojalá comprenda y perdone mis acciones y, en un futuro, cuando alcance mi verdadero potencial, me acepte nuevamente de regreso y me permita seguir a su lado, señora."_

Cuando terminó de decir esas palabras, notando como la Mizukage seguía dormida, Chojuro se arrancó su protector ninja de su pecho, y tomando una pequeña daga que llevaba en oculta en su calzado, trazó una línea horizontal sobre la misma, dando a entender su deserción de su aldea. Luego, dejándola sobre la cama en la que su superiora dormía, continuó sus despedida: _"Pienso que lo mejor es que crea que he desertado. Hablaré con Mifune-sama para que me oculte entre su gente. Seguramente no se negará a ello, si sus palabras son ciertas. Adiós, Terumi Mei-san, y espero nos volvamos a ver pronto, cuando yo sea un hombre diferente."_

Viendo que la pelirroja no reacciona y que existe la posibilidad de que no vuelva a verla, el joven se arma de valor y le roba un beso a la durmiente kage, cerrando sus ojos para disfrutar mejor el momento. Cuando decide separar sus labios de los de ella, mientras permanece a unos centímetros de su rostro, abre sus ojos para contemplar a su bella líder de cerca, una última vez.

Pero es Mei quien lo mira fijamente, con sus ojos verdes bien abiertos. Espantado, el joven retrocede, pero con tan mal paso que termina cayendo de espaldas. Rápidamente se levanta, mientras escucha como la Mizukage le habla:

\- Agradece que estoy convaleciente, sino ahora mismo estaría dándote la paliza de tu vida, idiota.

\- ¡Lo siento mucho por mi atrevimiento, Terumi-sama!

\- ¿Atrevimiento?

\- El beso…

\- ¿Quién habla de eso, imbécil? Mejor dime qué es todo eso de que quieres desertar.

\- No es así, sólo que Mifune-taicho me ha hecho un ofrecimiento muy bueno y…

\- ¡Te escuché hablarme, maldición! Digo que no necesitas toda esa estupidez de desertar y volverte un ninja renegado. Diremos que te dí un permiso especial o una misión diplomática de larga duración, y podrás jugar a las espadas todo el tiempo que necesites, pero debes jurarme que regresarás. No quiero saber que terminaste enamorándote de una muchachita de estos lares y te instalaste en una casita chiquita en medio de la nieve. Ese no es un final adecuado para quienes nacimos en el País del Agua.

\- Comprendo Mizukage-sama; gracias por su permiso y lamento mucho haber tratado de hacer todo a sus espaldas.

Más repuesto y animado, Chojuro se inclina ante su kage para despedirse. Mientras se acerca a la puerta, Mei interrumpe su salida, mientras le pregunta:

\- ¿No piensas explicar ese beso que me robaste? ¿Qué no sabes que hay lugares donde por hacer ese tipo de cosas te obligan a casarte con la doncella que has deshonrado?

\- (mas confiado, el muchacho replica) No diga eso, Terumi-sama, que puedo terminar aprovechándome de la situación.

\- (fingiendo ira, la pelirroja le dirige una mirada ácida al joven) Cuidadito con lo que pretendes, Chojuro. No sé que imagen tengas de mi, pero no soy ninguna chica fácil, y el primer requisito que busco en un hombre es precisamente ese, que sea un hombre.

\- ¿Y yo qué soy?

\- Un muchachito con gusto a leche.

\- Pero ya tengo diecinueve, señora…

\- Y te ves como de quince. Incluso soy más pesada que tú, mocoso insignificante, y no es que esté gorda, es que tú eres un enano flacucho. Así no te creas con derecho a nada, que si no te mato por ese beso es porque estoy aquí postrada por tu incompetencia.

\- No lo diga así, Mizukage-sama.

\- Mei-san para ti, que ya te has tomado demasiadas libertades conmigo como para pretender que no ha pasado nada.

\- ¿Qué trata de decir?

\- Que vuelvas a tratar de besarme en unos años más, cuando ya seas todo un hombre. Si aún sigo soltera puede que te considere y te dé una oportunidad. Y no te preocupes por la diferencia de edad, que aún me conservo lozana y firme, ¿o piensas que me veo vieja?

\- Claro que no, Mizukage-sama.

\- Te dije que…

\- Claro, Mei-san.

\- Ahora lárgate, que necesito descansar.

Chojuro, todavía procesando todo lo ocurrido, rebosante de optimismo, se anima a robarle un último beso a su líder, en la mejilla, corriendo antes de que ella pueda reclamarle nada. Ella decide no decir nada, sabiendo que no verá de nuevo al muchacho en un largo tiempo.


	22. Chapter 22

Dentro de una poco iluminada y vacía habitación, en la guarida secreta de Akatsuki, Yakushi Kabuto esperaba pacientemente la llegada de su anfitrión, que tan amablemente había enviado a su sirviente para invitarlo a tan acogedor lugar.

Ya hace casi diez horas que se había dejado capturar por Zetsu, y el enmascarado que él sabía era su líder todavía no había hecho acto de presencia. El discípulo de Orochimaru, a esas alturas, no podía evitar pensar que aquél pretendía, tal vez, agotarlo de alguna manera para poder reducirlo con mayor facilidad. Por eso, esperando un posible ataque, se había negado a bajar su guardia, dedicando esas horas a explorar los alrededores gracias a sus recientemente aprendidas habilidades de senjutsu, mientras esperaba la llegada de aquel que se hacía llamar Uchiha Madara.

Y es que Kabuto, sabio hasta el punto de no despreciar a ningún enemigo, se había provisto de una carta de triunfo en caso de que necesitase librarse del enmascarado y sus propias fuerzas fuesen insuficientes: tal vez ese sujeto no fuese el verdadero Uchiha Madara, pero si su maestro lo evitó durante tantos años era seguro que tenía que ser muy fuerte.

Pero esa carta deseaba, en la medida de lo posible, mantenerla oculta de todos.

Cuando finalmente el falso Madara hizo acto de presencia, el joven sennin de las serpientes lo recibió preparado para cualquier cosa que se le viniera encima.

Pero lo que ocurrió era algo totalmente inesperado:

\- Deseo ofrecerte una alianza, Kabuto.

Las palabras que, ha modo de saludo, le ofreció el enmascarado, lo descolocaron, pero más que nada incitaron su curiosidad. Pero decidió mantenerse en silencio, dándole la oportunidad al sujeto de que se explayara antes de contestar tan inusual oferta.

Tobi, que se presentó ante su "invitado" con su brazo derecho ya reconstruido y con una nueva máscara, blanca y sin marcas, con un sólo ojo visible, pudo notar como el aspecto del joven era totalmente diferente al que se había hecho de sus descripciones anteriores que de él le había dado Zetsu: No era ese aspecto de viajero sombrío, ni esa holgada capa con capucha con esos ojos pintados sobre su cabeza cual serpiente; ni siquiera las marcas escamosas en su rostro o la cola serpentil que surgía de su cuerpo. Pero sus ojos, con un iris alargado y vertical de réptil, junto a ese chakra diferente, tan parecido al del jinchuriki del Kyubi en su última pelea, le indicaba que debía ser realmente cuidadoso con sus palabras:

\- Siento si la espera se te hizo larga, pero debía ponerme presentable para nuestra conversación.

\- Comprendo, pero tenía entendido que la pelea contra Konan no te había dejado secuelas…

\- ¿Qué pelea?

\- Aquella en la frontera del País de la Lluvia. Con todo el escándalo que hicieron fue imposible que mis espías no se percataran. Aunque pienso que desquitarte de tu derrota destruyendo Amegakure fue una exageración, una demostración de poder innecesaria y contraproducente.

\- ¿Espías? Veo que tienes las misma mañas de tu maestro.

\- Simplemente aprovecho sus lecciones, aunque todavía estoy lejos de llegar a su habilidad recolectando información.

\- Es evidente, tus noticias no son precisamente frescas.

\- ¿Acaso haz vuelto a tener problemas, Tobi?

\- No te privaré del placer de averiguarlo por ti mismo.

\- No es necesario, tu dificultad debió ser demasiado grande para que me trajeras ante ti, sobre todo considerando que sabes que trataba de atraer a esos idiotas de Konoha hasta este pequeño refugio tuyo.

\- Lo que fue bastante grosero de tu parte. Veo que no puedo sorprenderte, Kabuto.

\- Esta forma me permite ver mucho más allá de lo que mis ojos ven, no resultó difícil percatarme como tu hombre planta me seguía.

\- Y aún así lo dejaste.

\- Claro, quería que supieras que, a pesar de todo, podría llegar a resultarte útil.

\- Ya veo. Y esa habilidad…

\- Algo que aprendí de las serpientes de la Caverna Ryuchi, una habilidad que mi maestro nunca quiso adquirir. Aunque Orochimaru-sama siempre vivió al filo de la muerte, el proceso necesario para alcanzar este poder siempre fue demasiado costoso para él, que nunca quiso realmente arriesgar su inmortalidad.

\- Pero eso a ti no te importó, ¿verdad?

\- Pretendo mostrarme más capaz de lo que él alguna vez fue y lograr todo aquello que le fue esquivo.

\- Aunque haces trampa, la esencia de tu maestro es evidente en ti…

\- Todo conocimiento nuevo se construye sobre lo hecho por aquellos que lo precedieron a uno; es absurdo pretender andar todo el camino de nuevo. Pero veo que esa cosa dentro tuyo te da habilidades sensoriales similares a mi senjutsu.

\- ¿Cosa?

\- La parte negra de tu hombre planta.

\- Veo que no podemos engañarnos… Entonces sabes mi secreto, Kabuto.

\- ¿Cuál de todos? ¿tu cuerpo reconstruido? ¿tu participación en la masacre de los Uchiha y lo que te llevaste de ellos? ¿tu responsabilidad en el ataque a Konoha de hace diecisiete años? ¿tu verdadera identidad, Obito?

\- Bien, siendo así puedo ser directo. Sabes, en otras circunstancias ese conocimiento habría significado tu muerte; mi identidad verdadera es lo único que realmente aprecio, y por lo que sé de ti seguramente lo que sabes no lo haz compartido con nadie ni lo has registrado en ningún lado. Tal como Orochimaru, eres egoísta con tu conocimiento. Pero ahora no tiene sentido: hay otro que también lo sabe, y pronto la noticia se difundirá.

Obito invita al joven que lo siga, mientras lo lleva al cuarto donde almacena los ojos sharingan robados de los muertos en la masacre de los Uchiha. Cuando llegan, puede notar la mirada codiciosa del discípulo de la serpiente ante la vista de decenas de ojos rojos. El Uchiha pregunta:

\- ¿Mi pequeña colección atrae tu interés?

\- Ciertamente. Una cosa es saber que los tienes y otra muy diferente es verlos directamente.

\- Orochimaru te contó sobre ellos.

\- Así es, así como del hecho de que le dejaste los menos desarrollados a Danzo para que los malgastara en su brazo.

\- También sabes sobre eso.

\- Claro, Orochimaru-sama fue quien realizó el injerto al consejero de Konoha y le enseñó la forma de usarlos. Desde sus primeras investigaciones se sintió atraído hacia el don de los Uchiha y pudo averiguar muchas cosas sobre como funcionaban esos ojos; de seguro pensó que con el cuerpo de Sasuke podría llevar aquellos ojos a su máximo poder.

\- ¿Y tú tienes ese mismo deseo, Kabuto?

\- No exactamente. Mi deseo sobre el asesino de mi maestro es más bien de venganza. Pero no voy a matarlo sin más, ese cuerpo es demasiado valioso como para no experimentar unos años con él.

\- Si es así, yo puedo entregártelo.

\- No trates de engañarme ofreciendo lo que no tienes. Si lo tuvieses encerrado aquí lo creería, pero dado que no es el caso… Además, es probable que quieras conservarlo para ti mismo, o al menos sus ojos, y ese mocoso sin sus ojos no me sirve para nada…

\- Eso era antes, ahora mis planes han cambiado y necesito de tus recursos, Kabuto.

\- ¿Qué tanto?

\- Lo suficiente para entregarte no sólo al último Uchiha, sino también todos estos ojos rojos. Seguramente sabrás darles utilidad.

\- ¿Conoces la técnica prohibida de Nindaime Hokage, la que perfeccionó mi maestro?

\- Si…

\- Pues yo la he llevado a su máximo nivel de desarrollo.

\- Lo supuse. ¿Puedes darme a los dueños de estos ojos como guerreros renacidos?

\- Sólo con ésto, no. El material genético que necesito para el Edo Tensei es más del que contienen estas cosas. Incluso veo que algunos ojos están sueltos… Debes haberte divertido mucho con ellos, Obito…

\- Dime Madara, hay que mantener las apariencias.

\- Pero eso no significa que en el futuro no pueda revivirlos, Madara. Puedo experimentar con ellos, usar duplicación celular y crear suficiente tejido para usarlos. Tal vez un año o dos…

\- Es demasiado tiempo. Pero seguramente tienes algo que ofrecerme por lo que te doy.

\- Sígueme…

Kabuto lleva al falso Madara a las afueras de la guarida, en donde realiza su técnica, invocando desde el más allá los cuerpos renacidos de los antiguos miembros de Akatsuki, los que aparecen en ataúdes surgidos desde el suelo. Orgulloso, el de la capucha explica:

\- Estos son sólo una pequeña muestra de lo que puedo ofrecerte, Madara: Nagato, Deidara, Kakuzu, Sasori. Todos ellos de muestras recolectadas por Orochimaru-sama en su tiempo con ustedes. Lamentablemente nunca pudo conseguir una muestra útil de Itachi (ese sujeto nunca bajo la guardia con mi maestro) y Hidan parece que todavía no ha muerto, ya que me resultó imposible de revivir. Nagato fue una decepción, esperaba ver el rinnegan en esos ojos muertos, pero pareciera ser que no eran de él en un principio; pero eso ya lo sabías, ¿verdad?

\- (ignorándolo, Tobi continua) Konan está muerta, ¿puedes revivirla con tu técnica?

\- Sólo si tuvieses una muestra de su carne o sangre. Mi maestro nunca pudo lograr algo diferente de ella que no fuese papel, imposible de usar…

\- Ya veo… Pero me extraña que no tengas al mismo Orochimaru entre tus marionetas.

\- Nunca me atrevería a traerlo de esta forma tan indigna. Y eso sin contar que probablemente deba saber como liberarse del control del invocador de esta técnica, y dejar a alguien como él andar libremente, con chakra ilimitado y un cuerpo invulnerable…

\- Comprendo. Eres prudente, Yakushi Kabuto.

\- Pero en cambio, gracias a mis esfuerzos he aumentado mis opciones con decenas de poderosos ninjas de todas las naciones elementales. Un trabajo algo sucio, debo señalar.

\- ¿Y cual sería la trampa de todo esto, Kabuto? Un poder tan grande debe conllevar algún riesgo.

\- Corporal, ninguno. Una vez creados las copias no requieren más chakra de mi parte, y son invulnerables. Y para mis enemigos, el jutsu es mortal: aunque lograran eliminarme, la técnica no se deshará.

\- Pero debe haber alguna forma de detener a los revividos…

\- Si realizo los sellos necesarios la técnica puede deshacerse. Además, si bien los revividos no pueden ser destruidos por medios físicos sus cuerpos pueden ser sellados o sus almas ser purificadas -o sea, liberadas de cualquier carga o ancla emocional con la tierra de los vivos-, lo que rompe el vínculo con el mundo impuro y los envía de vuelta al mundo puro.

\- Supongo que no me dirás cuales son los sellos para detener la técnica.

\- ¿Para qué? Si quisieras detenerla te bastaría con doblegar mi mente para obligarme a ejecutar el término de la técnica. Además, pretendo la exclusividad de este jutsu, y no pretenderás que te entregue todos mis secretos, Madara.

\- ¿Necesitas algo para hacer más poderoso tu ejercito de revividos? ¿Algo que yo pueda proporcionarte?

\- Lo dudo. Lamentablemente hay tres shinobi que siempre quise tener, pero por las circunstancias de sus muertes me fue imposible conseguir muestras útiles de sus cuerpos: Jiraiya de los sannin, Uchiha Itachi y Uchiha Shisui. Mis otros prospectos, los cuatro primeros hokages, sus almas se encuentran encerradas dentro de un shinigami, producto de un jutsu de sellado, por lo que me resulta imposible traerlos de vuelta al mundo impuro.

\- Creo poder darte una mano con uno de esos…

\- ¿Conservas las armas con que Pain mató a su maestro?

\- Me impresionas, incluso estás enterado de eso. Pero no, lo que te ofrezco es el Akatsuki que no tienes.

Ambos vuelven al interior de la guarida, en donde en un cuarto pequeño, cercano al almacenaje de los ojos Uchiha. Allí, en lo que parece ser un pequeño laboratorio, en cuyo centro hay una mesita de trabajo en la que se ven un par de ojos almacenados en un frasco y una pequeña bandeja de vidrio con una pedazo de piel:

\- Allí, Kabuto, en esa bandeja de vidrio, una muestra de tejido extraído del cadáver de Itachi. Lamento decir que es todo lo que queda de él, ya que Sasuke, en un arrebato, incineró el resto del cuerpo de su hermano mayor.

\- (emocionado, el joven pregunta) ¿Y esos ojos?

\- Los ojos originales de Sasuke, aunque lamento decir que están casi muertos. Ese idiota los usó hasta quedarse casi ciego, por lo que no me sirven para nada.

\- Agrégalos a tu oferta y cerraremos el trato, Madara.

\- ¿Para qué querrías tenerlos?

\- Un seguro, en caso de que Sasuke termine muriendo antes de que ponga mis manos sobre él; con esos ojos podría traerlo de vuelta, eventualmente.

\- Está bien; son tuyos si los quieres.

\- Ahora dime qué necesitas con exactitud de mi.

\- Estoy preparando una guerra a gran escala contra las naciones ninja. Una especie de venganza, y si bien cuento con un enorme número de peones, son sólo eso, peones. Akatsuki ha perdido demasiados miembros y no estoy en condiciones de reemplazarlos en el corto plazo, y tú eres el único posible aliado con una fuerza capaz de igualar a mis recursos. Pero además necesito tiempo: mi ejercito tardará unos meses en estar completado, así como mis demás preparativos…

\- Quieres que cubra tus espaldas en el inter-tanto…

\- Y que me des una mano cuando la guerra comience.

\- Normalmente preferiría mantener un bajo perfil, pero esta guerra que planeas será el lugar perfecto para probar mis técnicas, así como para deshacerme de cualquier posible obstáculo que pueda surgir a mis propios planes. Ahora me iré a mi propia guarida con tus generosos obsequios, tengo mucho que trabajar en ellos, y no te preocupes, dejaré a los cuatro que te mostré como tus guardianes: un pequeño cambio en el pergamino que uso para controlarlos y obedecerán tus instrucciones, además de las mías. Me encargaré también de mantener a los curiosos lejos de éste lugar.

\- Destruiré toda la parte superior de este complejo, Kabuto. Sasuke conoce este lugar y no puedo arriesgarme a que venga a buscarme aquí. Agradecería que esparcieras rumores respecto de que me he instalado en otro lugar. Quiero que si llegara a venir piense que me he ido.

\- Podrías simplemente largarte, Madara…

\- Todavía no puedo, no hasta que mi ejército se complete.

\- Comprendo. Me encargaré de esas cosas y nos veremos…

\- (interrumpiendo) Yo te buscaré cuando mis preparativos estén terminados.

Sorprendido, Obito observa como del cuerpo del encapuchado comienzan a surgir innumerables serpientes, las que van tomando en sus bocas cada uno de los frascos con los ojos rojos, para luego desaparecer en una nube de humo. Mientras eso ocurre, Kabuto escribe los sellos necesarios en cuatro pergaminos atados cada uno a un kunai, el que clava en la nuca de cada uno de los cuatro revividos, lo que reaccionan a dicha operación poniéndose a disposición del enmascarado. Finalmente, Kabuto toma personalmente la muestra de Itachi y los ojos de Sasuke y así, sin más, se aleja caminando del lugar. Todavía le quedan guaridas de su maestro que explorar y secretos que adquirir, a fin de tener todo preparado para cuando la guerra estalle.

Obito, viendo que todo ha salido como deseaba, ordena a Deidara que haga estallar la entrada de su complejo. Una vez hecho, desaparece en un kamui con los cuatro revividos, a los que lleva con él a la parte más profunda de su guarida, donde le espera su enorme ejército de zetsus blancos, así como el árbol que los crea junto al cual está unido el clon del cuerpo de Hashirama, fortaleciéndolo.

.

.

.

Kabuto camina ya lejos de la guarida de su nuevo aliado, mientras piensa en las posibilidades de todo lo que ha conseguido con Madara y satisfecho de que no haya tenido que intimidarlo con su carta maestra, dejándose en evidencia. Guarda el tejido de los hermanos Uchiha entre sus ropas, mientras piensa en todos aquellos hombres y mujeres que deberá capturar para crear a casi cien nuevos revividos.

Afortunadamente aún hay tiempo, mientras replica en esos ojos y ese pedazo de piel lo que hizo con los ojos del verdadero Madara, ocultos en un santuario Uchiha secreto (ubicado en la frontera entre el País del Fuego y el País de las Olas), los que aquél ocultó cuando los reemplazó por los de su hermano pequeño.

Tan sólo unos ojos ciegos e inútiles, pero que le dieron al discípulo de la serpiente la oportunidad de traer nuevamente a la vida al más poderoso shinobi que jamás existió.

Y lo mejor de todo, es que todavía nadie, aparte de él, sabe de su existencia.

* * *

Los primeros rayos del sol del levante caían sobre Hatake Kakashi y los tres shinobis que le acompañaban: Shikamaru, Ino y Lee…

 _La tormenta de arena que los había dejado atorados había durado hasta pasadas las dos de la madrugada de ese día, y apenas se levantó el grupo de ocho se había movido a máxima velocidad hasta el lugar que le señalaban las instrucciones recibidas de Konoha._

 _Era evidente que llegarían tarde para intervenir en cualquier posible enfrentamiento que hubiese tenido el Hokage, pero esperaban poder encontrar alguna señal del mismo y, eventualmente, del lugar hacia donde podía haberse replegado._

 _Pero lo que encontraron había sido peor de lo que el ninja copia había esperado._

 _Cuando llegaron al lugar, junto al camino principal entre los países del Hierro y el Viento, descubrieron señales de más de un combate de grandes proporciones. Si bien las huellas físicas en el lugar no eran grandes, si eran evidentes, así como las señales de un enorme despliegue de chakra y rastros de sangre por muchos lugares. Pero lo peor habían sido las noticias que les dieron los ninken de Hana: el rastro de Shimura Danzo y de sus escoltas se perdía allí, además de sentirse de manera tenue, en el ambiente, el aroma de Uzumaki Naruto, así como el de un segundo individuo que no eran capaces de identificar._

 _La mente de Kakashi trabajaba a velocidad acelerada, llegando a una sola posible conclusión: El desconocido había atacado a Danzo y a su escolta, eliminando todo rastro de ellos, y el rubio había intervenido enfrentándose a uno de los dos, si es que no a ambos. Pero había cosas que le preocupaban, como la total ausencia de rastros de sangre de Naruto, así como el hecho de que no hubiese ningún cuerpo presente en el lugar. Si tuviese que adivinar, diría que el rubio y su acompañante Akatsuki se habían encontrado con el líder de Raíz y aquél habría tratado de atraparlos, desencadenando una pelea de proporciones. Ciertamente en su anterior encuentro con ellos Naruto no había tratado en ningún momento de herirlos de gravedad, pero Konan no había intervenido en la pelea, y estaba el dato de la desaparición de los equipos de Raíz que los seguían, que por lo que Sakura había escuchado habían sido el blanco de esa mujer._

 _Si Danzo había tratado de matar a la kunoichi (de la cual Naruto no les entregó ninguna información en la carta que les envió) o detener por la fuerza al rubio, impidiéndole la búsqueda de su compañero pelinegro, era más que probable una reacción violenta del mismo y el exterminio de los tres desaparecidos (sobre todo considerando el nivel actual de poder del jounin)._

 _O sea, que el rubio se sumaba al número de sus discípulos desbandados. Ahora faltaba que Sakura-chan se transformara en una rebelde._

 _Preocupado, el peliplateado decidió dividir el equipo en dos: Yamato, acompañado por Sakura, Hana y Haruto seguirían hasta la frontera con el País del Hierro, esperando conseguir noticias con sus guardias fronterizos, bajo la suposición de que con la próxima reunión de kages habrían reforzado la vigilancia y que, por lo mismo, deberían haber percibido algo siquiera de la batalla que se habría llevado a cabo tan cerca de su territorio. Él, con el resto de los jóvenes shinobi, iría en dirección contraria, esperando descubrir señas de los intervinientes en esa pelea o de Naruto._

 _Kakashi, antes de separarse ambos grupos, evitó en todo momento el expresar sus temores al resto de su equipo, a fin de no alterar más a la pelirrosa, obsesionada aún con la idea de capturar al desaparecido rubio._

El equipo Kakashi necesitó avanzar apenas un par de kilómetros cuando las señales de otra pelea los hizo alejarse del camino principal.

Más señales de sangre, más rastros de chakra y lo que parecía ser un brazo en franca descomposición, hecho de una masa blanca informe. La cosa se ponía cada vez peor. Y todavía sin un rastro para seguir, ya que quien quiera que hubiese estado allí se había esforzado en borrar las huellas de su huida.

Mientras Lee e Ino se habían alejado para revisar los alrededores, Shikamaru se acercó al líder del equipo:

\- Parece que no son sólo Naruto y la mujer Akatsuki, Kakashi-taicho.

\- Veo que llegaste a la misma conclusión mía, Shikamaru.

\- Era evidente. Pero luego de ésto…

\- ¿Entonces?

\- Ese brazo extraño. Resulta obvio que no viene de ninguno de ellos, y dudo que la pelea con Danzo-sama haya llegado hasta este lugar.

\- Entonces serían dos enfrentamientos: el primero con Naruto, el Hokage y su escolta, y otra persona más. Y luego la de éste lugar, que por su cercanía con el otro es imposible que nuestro fugitivo no haya llegado hasta aquí.

\- Y las huellas entre ambos lugares son evidentes, por lo que es claro que esta pelea fue después de aquella. Pero son demasiadas huellas diferentes.

\- Y tus sospechas serían…

\- Algún Akatsuki; no se me ocurre nadie que pudiera dejar esa cosa rara que no perteneciera a ese grupo.

\- Mejor partamos de aquí, es probable que Naruto siga cerca, y probablemente esté herido.

\- ¿Nos llevamos eso? (dijo el Nara, apuntando a los restos cada vez menos reconocibles del brazo cortado).

\- Sólo un poco de tejido, asumo que Ino tendrá algo con qué tomar una muestra.

\- Si, ella lleva equipamiento médico en su mochila…

Mientras ve como la rubia, que ha regresado donde ellos, extrae la muestra solicitada, Shikamaru le sugiere al ninja copia buscar a los perros rastreadores que le prestó Hana, los que probablemente deben ya haber encontrado el rastro de Naruto, si es que todavía seguía por esos lugares.

Sin una mejor alternativa, Kakashi acepta la sugerencia de su subordinado, por lo que los cuatro parten en dirección al lugar de su anterior encuentro con el rubio jounin de Konoha.

* * *

Con la llegada de la mañana Gamakishi y su hermano, en medio de bostezos, se movieron para despertar a los dos sapos que tomaban su descanso, luego de su turno de vigilancia. Eran las siete y media, y en menos de tres horas terminaría su asignación de ese día.

Naruto se mantenía todavía alerta y vigilante, como si esas horas de sueño la pasada noche hubiesen sido todo el descanso que necesitaba luego de la seguidilla de peleas del día de ayer. Aprovechando que los cuatro sapos estaban en pie, aprovechó de tomarse unos minutos para un baño matinal, en la fría agua de una poza cercana, a fin de estar completamente presentable para la ceremonia de esa mañana.

Los Taka, así como Fu y Torune se levantaron a eso de las ocho. Pudieron ver como el rubio preparaba el desayuno de todos ellos, asistido por un par de clones. Karin, queriendo ser más útil que sus vagos compañeros, se arreglo rápidamente para asistirlo en aquella tarea. Una vez terminada la comida matinal, el grupo se dedicó a levantar el campamento, a sabiendas de que partirían apenas terminaran con la ceremonia de cremación de la peliazul.

Naruto, en cambio, apenas tomó un desayuno ligero y regresó a su punto de vigilia. Ya eran casi las nueve, y con la mañana comenzando a calentar esperaba tan sólo la llegada de los ancianos sapos para realizar la ceremonia.

Pero quienes aparecieron no eran los sapos, sino shinobis de Konoha, acompañados por tres perros medianos, similares a los de su propio pergamino de invocación (ahora inútil). Eran cuatro rostros conocidos, amigos todos, pero en ese momento no eran los que deseaba o necesitaba ver: recordaba la advertencia hecha por el mismo ninja peliplateado respecto a no dejarse encontrar por shinobis de Konoha. Por lo anterior, el antiguo maestro fue recibido con desconfianza.

Kakashi había acercado su grupo sin hacer el menor intento de ocultar su presencia. De lejos habían logrado ver a los enormes sapos invocados, en el lugar donde los perros que obedecían a Shikamaru -que habían encontrado hace una media hora- indicaban se encontraba el rubio.

Al acercarse habían notado el gran número de personas presentes, la mayoría desconocidas para Kakashi. Pero fue la vista de Fu y Torune entre ellos, antiguos compañeros de Raíz, lo que le hizo sentirse confiado respecto a Naruto: era evidente que no eran prisioneros, por lo que lo más probable era que el joven jounin los hubiese rescatado de quien fuera el atacante del Hokage.

Pero su confianza respecto de la actitud de Naruto para con ellos murió al ver que el rubio no los saludaba ni sonreía, sino que demostraba evidente desconfianza ante su llegada. Con una discreta señal ordenó a su equipo que tomara posiciones alrededor del rubio, mientras él atraía su atención:

\- ¡Ohayo, Naruto-kun!

\- Hola, Kakashi-sensei.

\- Yo…

El intercambio de palabras se detuvo en seco cuando, estando más cerca, pudo notar qué era aquello junto a lo cual el rubio se encontraba parado: un lecho de leños, sobre el cual, vestida con el buzo naranja y negro de su alumno, se encontraba el cuerpo inerte de Konan, la Akatsuki que acompañaba a Pain y, ahora último, a Naruto. Ahora tenía sentido el rostro del joven, y las cosas no podían ser peores. Era obvio para Kakashi que ambos eran, cuanto menos, aliados, y si los responsables de su muerte eran shinobis de Konoha… quizás el equipo de Raíz que los seguía originalmente a ellos… quizás Danzo-sama…

En ese momento, desde las sombras, trepado en lo alto de uno de los árboles cercanos, Sasuke observaba a los recién llegados, listo para intervenir en caso de que pretendieran detenerlos. Había sentido la proximidad de los intrusos y, en silencio, había tomado una posición ventajosa en caso de tener que combatir. Por la actitud de los intrusos, todos conocidos de él (sinceramente ninguno de los jóvenes había cambiado mucho con los años, y Kakashi era inconfundible) parecía que perseguían al rubio idiota. Con esa convicción, decidió esperar y ver como actuaba Naruto con ellos, a sabiendas de que ninguno de los Taka hará nada sin órdenes expresas suyas.

Los escoltas de Danzo reconocieron a Kakashi sin problemas, pero decidieron permanecer al margen de aquella posible confrontación. Recordaban que Danzo-sama desconfiaba del peliplateado, y dudaban mucho que los tres shinobis que lo acompañaban fuesen suficiente para, junto con ellos, reducir a cinco poderosos enemigos (y eso sin contar a los enormes sapos guerreros).

Kakashi, incómodo por el silencio del rubio, y viendo que sus compañeros ya habían ocupado sus posiciones (mientras Shikamaru hacía desaparecer a los perros rastreadores), le dijo:

\- ¿Ella era… ?

\- Konan, mi amiga y mi maestra.

\- Entiendo…

\- No necesita mentirme, sensei. Sé que no puede entenderlo.

\- Disculpa.

\- Ahora dígame qué lo ha traído aquí. No creo que sea capturarme, no después de que hace poco no pudieron hacer nada para detenerme.

\- Un ataque por sorpresa no significa nada. Y hasta tú reconoces mi fuerza, por algo me escogiste como tu primer blanco ayer.

\- En realidad pretendía derribar al líder de equipo. Y hasta el último momento no tenía claro si era usted o Shikamaru. Fue una apuesta, y me equivoqué: nunca se me habría ocurrido que la persona a cargo era Sakura-chan.

\- Larga historia… ¿cómo te diste cuenta?

\- Ella daba las órdenes y el resto las siguió sin ponerla en duda.

\- Fue evidente, supongo. ¿Y ahora pretendes...?

\- Sólo quiero despedir a Konan-san apropiadamente.

\- ¿Quién lo hizo?

\- Madara. El falso Madara.

\- ¿Falso?

\- Es otra persona. Todavía no se quién, pero el enmascarado no es Uchiha Madara.

\- Gracias, seguro podremos hacer algo con esa información.

\- Ahora necesito que se mantengan a una distancia prudente y dejen de pretender atraparme. No quiero tener que lastimarlos, sensei.

\- Lamento importunarte, Naruto, pero no puedo dejar que hagas lo que pretendes hacer…

\- Explíquese, sensei.

\- El cuerpo, el querer incinerarlo. Conoces la práctica en estos casos: Konan era una criminal reconocida con muchos delitos a su haber, es necesario que su cuerpo permanezca intacto para poder ser estudiado. Hay mucho que no sabemos de sus técnicas secretas y lo que podríamos aprender de él.

\- Sabe que no permitiré que se lo lleven, menos si lo que pretenden es hacer experimentos con ella.

\- No sé lo que haya sucedido entre ustedes en estos días, pero no puedes borrar su pasado así como así, Naruto.

\- No me importa. No le dejaré tocarla. Ni a usted ni a ninguno de los que le acompañan.

\- ¿Es tu última palabra, Naruto?

\- Así es, Kakashi…

Sin esperar más, el ninja copia descubre su sharingan, mientras hace la señal acordada para que los cuatro ataquen simultáneamente al rubio. Pero su propósito muere antes de poder dar siquiera un solo paso: inmediatamente, surgen en una explosión de humo cuatro clones que se sitúan frente a cada uno de los shinobi de Konoha, inmovilizándolos, con un kunai apuntando a su cuellos. Casi al mismo tiempo, cada uno de los cuatro enormes sapos se sitúan a las espaldas de cada uno de los atacantes, con sus armas a centímetros de sus cuerpos.

Naruto, que permanece de espaldas a sus atacantes, mirando el cuerpo de Konan, les dice: _"siento tener que llegar a esto, pero no han querido oír razones. En este momento no me importa dejarlos medio muertos si con eso garantizo que no interrumpan la despedida de Konan-sensei"_.

Rock Lee, nervioso, hace ademán de querer moverse, pero el clon que lo amenaza le dice: _"mejor no intentes nada, Lee. Gamatatsu es mucho más rápido de lo que te puedas imaginar. Aunque logres eliminarme, su bastón te destrozará antes de que siquiera logres liberar los pesos de tus piernas o puedas abrir alguna de tus puertas internas."_

Yamanaka Ino, luciendo nerviosa, trata de abrir su boca para reclamar por ese trato, pero el clon le replica: _"silencio, Ino-san. Gamaren no se caracteriza por su tolerancia. Es una guerrera orgullosa y no dudará en atravesarte con su lanza si llegas a molestarla."_

Nara Shikamaru, viendo la incómoda situación del grupo, trata de pensar algún plan para salir de ese atolladero. Su respectivo clon, al verlo concentrado, le advierte: _"cuidado con intentar alguno de tus planes, Shikamaru. Kenshin es en extremo hábil con su espada. Y no pienses que podrás capturarlo con tu sombra, que su velocidad es más que suficiente para evitar ser capturado y su especialidad es atacar a distancia; que su arma no te confunda, que podría partirte en dos estando tú a más de cien metros de él."_

Hatake Kakashi, notando la intimidación verbal del rubio hacia sus subordinados, le dice al clon que lo amenaza: _"¿qué me dirás a mi, Naruto? Conozco a los sapos y sé que no nos atacarían. Son aliados de Konoha."_ Pero quien le habla es el mismo Gamakishi, quien le dice: _"te equivocas, peliplateado. Los sapos no somos aliados de Konoha, sino de nuestros invocadores; es obvio que en este momento ustedes son enemigos de Naruto, por lo tanto lo son nuestros. Y no te preocupes, que tal vez no sea tan veloz como mi hermanito ni tan hábil con mi tanto como Ren-chan y Koji-kun con sus armas, pero no dudaré en aplastarte como una mosca si te mueves más de la cuenta."_

Kakashi, viendo que no hay nada que hacer, ordena a sus subordinados desistir de su ataque, mientras le dice a Naruto, más calmado: _"siento todo eso, pero debía siquiera intentarlo. Al menos ahora podré decir que no pude cumplir con mi objetivo porque te interpusiste. Y tengo tres testigos que darán fe de aquello."_ El rubio, mientras hacía desaparecer a sus clones y le pedía a los sapos volver a sus puestos de vigilancia, le respondió a su maestro: _"no estoy para juegos, sensei. No ahora. Mejor entreténgase conversando con Sasuke mientras llegan los últimos invitados para poder terminar con todo esto"_.

El ninja copia, sorprendido, utiliza su sharingan para revisar los alrededores, hasta que logra ver, a casi doscientos metros de distancia, oculto entre las ramas de un alto y frondoso árbol, a su discípulo extraviado. Con calma, mientras el Uchiha desciende de un salto al suelo, Kakashi cubre nuevamente su ojo sharingan, esperando poder sacarle al pelinegro algo de todo lo que ha pasado con ellos en las últimas veinticuatro horas.

.

.

.

\- Comprendo, ¿y me dices que Naruto aún no se ha percatado quien era aquél al que aniquiló así, sin más?

\- No todavía. No he tenido oportunidad de explicarle con todo lo que pasó con su nueva amiga.

\- Todo es demasiado extraño, Sasuke-kun. Pero me alegro de que al menos tú hayas recapacitado.

\- No he recapacitado, Kakashi. Todavía quiero la cabeza de los consejeros de Konoha, y hasta tú comprenderás que mis motivos son legítimos.

\- Claro que comprendo, si estuviera en tu pellejo también querría vengar a mi hermano. Pero te recomiendo no insistir en eso mucho, que de por si ya tienes demasiados problemas como criminal buscado.

\- Entiendo que debo permanecer lejos de Konoha, al menos hasta que todo el lío por lo del Hachibi se aclare.

\- Le comunicaré todo lo que me haz dicho a Tsunade-sama cuando se recupere, o a quien la reemplace en el inter-tanto. No deja de ser complicado lo sucedido con Danzo-sama, pero al menos no lo mataste tú…

\- ¿Acaso no le traerá problemas a Naruto?

\- Tendrá que dar algunas explicaciones, disculparse con un par de personas. Pero al menos su excusa es buena: atacó a un desconocido que interfería en su propia misión; no tenía como saber la identidad de su enemigo ni tiempo para proceder de otra manera. Aunque realmente la técnica que me describiste es aterradora. Pero a diferencia tuya, nuestro amigo cuenta con la admiración de toda la aldea, por lo cual (sumado a los crímenes de Shimura Danzo) no creo que nadie pretenda que pague por ese error.

\- Dobe suertudo…

\- Recoges lo que siembras, Sasuke-kun. Naruto ha hecho méritos, a diferencia tuya.

\- Supongo que te llevarás a los escoltas de ese infeliz contigo. Si me toca verles la cara un día más terminaré matándolos.

\- Claro, por ti lo que quieras. Con Danzo-sama muerto Raíz está en los hechos disuelto. Integraremos a sus integrantes a los cuerpos normales de ninjas, y con un poco de trabajo podrán reincorporarse a la vida normal. Al menos Sai-kun lo hace bastante bien.

\- ¿Y ese es… ?

\- Tu reemplazo, el flaco pálido que conociste en esa guarida de Orochimaru. Se lleva muy bien con tus compañeros de equipo, principalmente con Sakura-chan.

.

.

.

\- ¿Y ese silencio, Sasuke-kun? No pensé que te incomodaría la idea de que te hayan reemplazado. Pero no te preocupes, que seguramente Sakura-chan todavía espera por ti.

\- Idiota… Sólo pensaba en lo que sucederá ahora en Konoha con el nuevo Hokage muerto.

\- ¿Preocupado? Recuerdo que acabas de quejarte que Naruto te robó su muerte.

\- Sólo pienso en qué pasaría si termina asumiendo el mando alguien peor que Danzo. No pienso aguantar que nos estén siguiendo porque sí.

\- No te preocupes por eso, Sasuke-kun, que yo soy el que sigue en la linea de mando.

\- Mierda…

* * *

Un poco antes de las diez aparecieron aquellos que Naruto esperaba para iniciar el funeral de Konan: Shima, Fukasaku y Gamabunta, quienes dedicaron una sentida reverencia a modo de saludo al joven deudo.

La ceremonia fue corta pero emotiva. Naruto, parado junto al cuerpo próximo a ser incinerado, agradeció la compañía de los sapos, así como la ayuda que en sus últimos momentos le brindaron los miembros de Taka, destacando principalmente a Karin, para luego rogar por el alma de la kunoichi caída.

Mientras los escoltas de Danzo junto al equipo de Kakashi permanecían atrás, los sapos se acercaron a honrar a la caída y a su único deudo, inclinándose ante ambos. A continuación, para sorpresa de Naruto, los miembros de Taka hicieron lo mismo: tenían presente que, de alguna manera, el sacrificio de la mujer les había permitido salir con vida de todo ese lío con el enmascarado, por lo que consideraban ese gesto como el pago de una deuda con la muerta. Como quien no quiere, Sasuke fue el último en honrar a la muerta y a su compañero, mientras meditaba en las palabras que compartieron durante su agonía, cuando le solicitó ayudar a Naruto; ella tenía razón, a partir de ahora lo que sucediese entre ambos sería decisión de él y de nadie más.

Terminado el ceremonial de despedida, Naruto personalmente encendió la hoguera que consumiría los restos mortales de la última de los huérfanos de la Lluvia: un clon se acercó presuroso a su invocador, trayendo con él los pergaminos usados en su última lección del jutsu del dios del trueno, la ofrenda final del rubio a su maestra. Mientras los acomodaba al pie de la pira funeraria, dibujó con su sangre en la parte de atrás de uno de los pergaminos el primer sello que Konan le enseñó, aquél para crear una bola de fuego. Tomando un poco de distancia, mientras los testigos esperaban, el joven concentró su chakra, mientras decía en voz baja: _"hasta siempre, amiga."_ Luego, activó el sello ígneo.

El fuego se extendió rápidamente por toda la pira funeraria, ascendiendo uniformemente y ocultando parcialmente la vista del cuerpo mientras se consumía entre las llamas. Naruto veía la escena con los ojos humedecidos, esperando.

Justo cuando las llamas cubrieron totalmente el cadáver de la peliazul, Gamaren comenzó a cantar con voz suave y melodiosa. No había palabras, sólo un arrullo de sapo que resultaba extrañamente tranquilizador para el rubio, así como para todos los que oían. Shima se acercó a Naruto para explicarle: _"es una antigua canción, que se entona cuando necesitamos apaciguar nuestros corazones para superar una pérdida dolorosa."_ Acto seguido, la anciana hizo coro a la joven sapo. Al poco rato, todos los sapos presentes sumaron sus voces. Naruto, agradecido, unió su voz al suave arrullo.

Asombrada por la escena, Karin se acercó a Sasuke, indicándole en voz baja: _"genjutsu"_. Pero eso era evidente. La canción de los sapos evocaba en las mentes de quienes la oían un descanso apacible y una serenidad inexistente, apartando los recuerdos tristes y trayendo las memorias felices. No era un sentimiento desagradable, si no todo lo contrario, y el pelinegro se dejó llevar por la suave melodía, mientras recordaba a Itachi y le pedía perdón en su mente por no haberle dado una despedida como la que su torpe amigo le daba a su compañera caída.

.

.

.

La canción duró hasta el momento en que las llamas se consumieron totalmente, dejando tras de sí sólo un rastro de cenizas donde antes había una persona. Dándole unos instantes para que las brazas se apagaran, Naruto sacó de entre sus ropas un pergamino de almacenaje, del que hizo aparecer un pote de ramen instantáneo, sellado. Con solemnidad, el joven vació el contenido del mismo en el suelo, a fin de poder utilizar el envase vació.

Todos vieron como el rubio se acercó a las cenizas ya frías y comenzó a llenar ese envase de papel duro, mientras decía: _"lo siento por esta cosa, pero es lo único que tenía a mano, amiga."_ Cuando lo tuvo medio lleno, lo llevó con cuidado y se lo entregó a Fukasaku, mientras le pedía: _"Necesito un favor, ojii. No sé donde sea con exactitud, pero Konan-san me contó que tuvo una pelea con Madara, en un lago del País de la Lluvia, cercano a la frontera del País del Fuego. Allí, en una pequeña isla en medio del lago, ella dejó los cuerpos de sus amigos Nagato y Yahiko. Ellos eran su única familia. Si aún siguen allí, quiero que por favor los incinere y junte sus cenizas con las que he dejado aquí. Si no están, por favor recoja un poco de tierra y júntela con esto. Luego quiero que vierta todo sobre la piedra memorial que tiene Jiraiya-sensei a modo de sepultura, en las afueras de Konoha. Deseo que descansen todos ellos juntos; estoy seguro que a sensei le hubiese gustado, y a pesar de como terminaron las cosas entre ellos, Ero-sennin fue lo más cercano a un padre que tuvieron los tres, luego de perder a sus familias."_

Mientras el anciano recibía las cenizas y le decía al joven que honrado cumpliría con su pedido, un clon llegó llevando la flor de papel roja que Konan le dio como regalo de despedida a Naruto, la cual el original le entregó a Shima-gama, mientras le decía: _"Por favor, obaa-chan, necesito que proteja esta flor en una caja de cristal y la deje junto al lugar de descanso de mi amiga, luego de que Fukasaku-ojii termine su tarea. Allí me esperará hasta que logre completar mi misión."_ Emocionada, la anciana le asegura que se preocupará de que su deseo se cumpla y que la protegerá para que nadie ose llevársela. Mientras comparte esas palabras con la anciana, Kakashi se acerca al anciano sapo para contarle lo que sabe sobre esa pelea y el lugar exacto de donde ocurrió, a fin de facilitarle su misión.

Terminado todo, los presentes comienzan a preparar sus cosas para largarse. Los ancianos sapos, como siempre, son los primeros en marcharse. Pero cuando Naruto se encuentra despidiéndose de Gamabunta y el resto de los sapos invocados, una aparición lo sorprende de la nada.

Los luchadores anfibios se percatan de que se acerca rápidamente un atacante, así como Kakashi y Sasuke. Naruto, en apenas un instante, adopta su modo sabio, adelantándose para interceptar al enemigo. Pero la identidad del agresor, ahora evidente, lo confunde. Mientras todos miran, el rubio sólo atina a ponerse en posición de guardia, mientras el atacante emerge entre las sombras de los árboles cercanos, saltando mientras concentra su poder en su puño, el que lleva un poderoso ataque destinado a neutralizar de un sólo golpe al joven jounin. Un grito retumba en el claro: _"¡SHANNARO!"_

Sin poder hacer nada más, Naruto aguanta el poderoso golpe, el que detiene con sus manos, sujetando el puño que lo conecta. Aunque su fuerza, aumentada con su modo sennin, es suficiente para contener el ataque, el poder del mismo es tal que lo presiona contra el suelo, el que se hunde alrededor suyo, mientras sus piernas rompen el piso bajo ellas, presionados por la descomunal fuerza de la kunoichi pelirrosa.

Sin dejarle decir palabra, Sakura le reclama a Naruto:

\- ¡Ahora no te escaparás, idiota!

\- Pero…

\- ¡Falso, mentiroso!

\- Pero…

\- (mientras empuja, tratando de derribarlo, ella le dice) Te abrí mi corazón… Traté de ayudarte, de protegerte… Incluso hice… eso…

\- ¿Acaso te refieres a lo de la puerta, cuando tú me…?

\- (interrumpiendo) ¡NO LO REPITAS, NO TE ATREVAS A DECÍRSELO A NADIE, NARUTO-BAKA!

Mientras Sakura da muestras de querer matar al rubio, los demás no intervienen, haciendo caso a las palabras de Kakashi, quien tan sólo les decía: _"son sólo pequeños problemas personales entre compañeros de equipo. Nada de importancia."_

Naruto con esfuerzo contenía los puñetazos de su compañera del equipo siete, mientras veía molesto a sus alrededores, en donde ninguno de sus supuestos amigos se acercaba a darle una mano para controlar a esa loca furiosa. Viendo que no conseguiría nada de apoyo de los testigos de la escena, dirigió la atención de la pelirrosa hacia su antes extraviado compañero de equipo, Sasuke.

El pelinegro, viendo como Naruto atraía a esa chica violenta hacia él, trató de alejarse de allí, pero lo hizo demasiado tarde: el rubio, esquivando magistralmente un último golpe de la chica, logró que ella se dirigiera directamente a donde el Uchiha se encontraba. Sakura, al verle, tan sólo pudo decir, con voz nerviosa: _"Sasuke-kun..."_

Pero esa pequeña distracción sólo duró un par de segundos, luego de los cuales la chica retomó su furiosa embestida contra su blanco.

Finalmente aburrido de la escena, y viendo como el resto de los compañeros de la chunnin llegaban al claro, Kakashi decidió intervenir para calmar la situación. Interponiéndose entre ambos, el peliplateado le ordenó a la kunoichi que se detuviera, que la misión estaba cancelada. Molesta, Sakura insistió en que él no era nadie para revocar su misión, en vista de que Danzo-sama estaba definitivamente desaparecido, y que ella, por sí sola, tenía razones más que suficientes para querer llevarse a Naruto de regreso a Konoha.

Naruto trató de negociar, haciéndole ver que había cumplido su promesa y que Sasuke estaba de regreso con ellos (mientras el pelinegro le decía que a él no lo metiera en todo eso), pero Sakura insistió en que aquello no le importaba en lo más mínimo ahora (lo que hizo que el Uchiha se molestara, sintiéndose menospreciado). Ella, decidida a hacerse respetar, se calmó unos momentos mientras le decía a su compañero rubio: _"Uzumaki Namikase Naruto, por órdenes del Hokage Shimura Danzo-sama debo llevarte de regreso a la aldea de Konoha, para ponerte a disposición de los mandos de la misma. Tu misión asignada con anterioridad ha sido formalmente revocada, por lo que si te niegas a obedecer la orden de retorno se te considerará un desertor y se te dará el estatus de ninja renegado. ¿Has comprendido mis palabras, Uzumaki Namikase Naruto?"_.

El rubio, cada vez más incómodo con las palabras de su compañera de equipo, le decía a Kakashi que la detuviera. Con su habitual tacto, el ninja copia se dirigió a su subordinada:

\- Sakura-chan, detente por favor.

\- …

\- Sakura, he dicho que te detengas.

\- Pero él no puede…

\- Shimura Danzo está muerto, ya pude comprobarlo, y sus ordenes ya no tienen validez.

\- ¿Cómo?

\- Formalmente él nunca obtuvo la aprobación de los jounin de la aldea, por lo que su designación como Hokage no era definitiva. Siendo así, y con él muerto, las órdenes que yo le dí a Naruto originalmente tienen mayor validez que las suyas. Aunque Naruto ha capturado a Sasuke, todavía no puede regresarlo a la aldea sin causar un incidente internacional, por lo que debe ocultarlo durante un tiempo. En tales circunstancias, la misión que le asigné todavía sigue activa y no puede regresar a Konoha sin quebrantarla.

\- ¿Y cómo está tan seguro de eso?

\- Sasuke-kun me lo acaba de confirmar…

Sakura mira al pelinegro, mientras con miedo le pregunta: _"¿acaso tú…?"_ El Uchiha, comprendiendo, le señala que no ha sido él quien ha dado muerte al líder de Raíz, sino Naruto.

Todos los ninjas de Konoha observan a Naruto, sin creer lo que les acaba de decir el pelinegro (con excepción del ninja copia). El rubio, quien a entendido lo dicho por su amigo, tan sólo lo mira y pregunta: _"¿era ese que trató de matarte con esa técnica tan extraña, verdad?"_. Sasuke le dice: _"así es"_.

Sakura, viendo que el rubio no niega nada, le dice al ninja copia: " _entonces con mayor razón debo llevarlo de regreso a Konoha. Debe responder por lo que ha hecho"_. Kakashi, viendo que no logra convencerla, le dice: _"¿entregarías a tu compañero, a tu mejor amigo, como si nada? ¿no has pensado que podrían ordenar su ejecución?"_. La pelirrosa replica: _"dudo que eso pase. Lo más probable es que lo metan unos cuantos años dentro de una celda, y no le veo nada de malo a eso. Y no me venga a hechar en cara eso de que es mi mejor amigo, que él se ha comportado conmigo como si yo fuera una extraña"_.

Naruto, creyendo entender la razón del enojo de su amiga, le dice:

\- ¿Todo ésto es por que no te dije acerca de mi relación con Hinata-chan?.

\- ¿Te parece poco?.Todo lo que pasé luego de su muerte, la forma horrible en que me hiciste sentir, mientras pensaba que eras injusto conmigo. Me aguanté todos tus regaños porque pensé que necesitabas culpar a alguien para no culparte a ti mismo. Incluso llegué a ofrecerme a ti para poder protegerte y evitar que te fueras de la villa, y te di mi primer… eso…

\- Lo siento si…

\- (interrumpiendo) Y resulta que todo este tiempo estuviste de pareja con Hinata, quien sabe desde hace cuanto. Y yo haciendo el ridículo ante ti, mientras te burlabas de mi y me pedías salir contigo; ahora entiendo porqué aquella vez me rechazaste, en realidad hace mucho no sientes nada por mi. Me humillaste, Naruto.

\- Las cosas no son tan así, pero entiendo que pienses de esa manera, Sakura-chan. ¿Hay algo que pueda hacer para compensarte?

\- Quedarte quieto mientras te muelo a golpes y dejar que te lleve de regreso a Konoha, para comenzar.

Viendo que no logrará convencerla, Naruto mira alrededor buscando apoyo, pero la mayoría lo mira como si él fuese el culpable de todo ese lío. Resignado a defenderse, el rubio le dice a la molesta pelirrosa: _"Siento que tenga que ser así, pero no puedo dejar que me lastimes ni puedo ir contigo a ninguna parte, Sakura-chan. Y me defenderé si me obligas a eso"_.

Luego de darle su respuesta, el rubio se puso en pose de pelea, mientras adoptaba su modo sabio, listo para neutralizar a la joven.

Por toda respuesta, Sakura, sin dejar de ver enojada en todo momento a Naruto, se hizo un corte en su mano izquierda con un kunai que llevaba en su cinturón, mientras reunía una cantidad descomunal de chakra en sus manos, para luego realizar los sellos necesarios para ejecutar el jutsu de invocación: _"kuchiyose no jutsu"_.

A los pies de Sakura, quien luego de su aparición quedó sobre la cabeza de la criatura invocada, apareció Katsuyu, la babosa reina del Bosque Shikkotsu, quien obedeciendo al llamado de su invocadora había aparecido con un tamaño incluso mayor al de Gamabunta. Concentrada en todos aquellos que rodean el lugar en que ha aparecido, la gigantesca invocación le dirige la palabra a la kunoichi en su cabeza:

\- ¿Quién es nuestro enemigo, Sakura-san?

\- Aquél, Katsuyu-sama (dice, apuntando con su mano al rubio que tiene en su rostro las marcas de su modo sabio, quien mira estupefacto el gran tamaño de la babosa).

\- ¿Naruto-kun?

\- Así es.

\- Pero él no es nuestro enemigo. ¿Qué es lo que ha hecho o el peligro que representa para que requiera mi ayuda, Sakura-san?

\- Necesito reducirlo a fin de llevarlo conmigo a Konoha. Asuntos personales.

Viendo que la muchacha no ha contestado su pregunta directamente, la babosa se dirige a Gamabunta, a fin de que le diga qué es aquello por lo cual debería atacar ella a Naruto. El líder de los sapos invocados le dice que el muchacho nada ha hecho, y que aquello es sólo capricho de su invocadora. Molesta, Katsuyu le dice a Sakura: _"Me has invocado por nada. Tu compañero no es un peligro ni una amenaza para ti o los tuyos, y la noticia de su misión ha llegado incluso hasta lo más profundo del bosque de las babosas, y no seré yo quien me interponga en su camino, Sakura-san"._

Y sin más, la enorme invocación desaparece, dejando caer a la joven pelirrosa en el suelo.

Viendo que Sakura se levanta rápidamente, sin dar señas de querer ceder en su empeño, Sasuke decide intervenir. Con paso firme, ante la mirada expectante de todos, el pelinegro avanza a paso firme en dirección a la muchacha, quien al notarlo lo espera con rostro serio.

Naruto ve como su compañero avanza, con evidente ira en el rostro. Trata de acercarse a él para tranquilizarlo, señalando que puede manejar este asunto con Sakura-chan sin su ayuda, pero el Uchiha ni siquiera lo mira, teniendo toda su atención puesta en su blanco. La joven comienza a mostrarse nerviosa, habiendo notado el estado de ánimo de su antiguo compañero de equipo. Todo el grupo observa ansioso, listos para intervenir en apoyo de alguno de los tres involucrados en caso de que las cosas se salgan de control. La pelirrosa, viendo como Sasuke está ya a un par de metros frente a ella, con esos ojos negros posados firmemente sobre los suyos, y Naruto detrás de él, viendo todo con evidente miedo, no puede evitar encogerse levemente (recordando cuando el joven, entonces niño, se enojaba por sus rabietas de niña caprichosa).

Sin decir palabra, el pelinegro toma el brazo de la pelirrosa, a fin de evitar que escape. Antes de que ella pueda reclamar nada Sasuke la besa, con fuerza y brusquedad. La resistencia de Sakura dura apenas unos instantes, cediendo al ataque del joven Uchiha y abriendo su boca para facilitar la intrusión del agresor. Después de unos segundos, ella abre sus ojos, buscando el rostro del joven, como queriendo convencerse de que es él quien la está besando y no es algún tipo de engaño; pero lo que ve son los ojos rojos de Sasuke, que muestran su sharingan. Dos segundos después de ver esos ojos, Sakura cae, inconsciente. El Uchiha la deja caer al suelo, sin ningún cuidado.

Mientras deja a la joven allí tirada, ve como el rubio idiota se acerca a él. Suponiendo que viene a reclamarle algo, le dice antes de que pueda decir palabra: _"La besé porque necesitaba distraerla y lograr que cayera en mi genjutsu con facilidad. Recuerdo que ella siempre fue buena para rechazar ese tipo de ataques, así que la necesitaba con sus sentidos puestos en otra cosa para facilitar mi ataque. No te quejes, Naruto, era eso o golpearla, y tú estabas siendo demasiado permisivo con ella. Ahora vámonos de una vez de aquí."_ El rubio, sonriéndole, tan sólo le dice: _"gracias por tu ayuda, teme. Aunque probablemente ella termine haciéndose ilusiones luego de lo que has hecho, y no tendrás forma de quitártela de encima"_. El pelinegro, pasando de su amigo, se dirige a sus compañeros de Taka, mientras le dice sin verlo: _"veo que todo esto te divierte, Naruto. Pensé que te molestaría; se supone que estabas enamorado de ella."_ El portador del Kyubi le replica: _"eso es algo del pasado, Sasuke. Y no te preocupes por lo del beso, que también te superé en eso."_ Luego, algo tarde, se da cuenta de que todos los presentes observan a ambos jóvenes, escuchando sus palabras; esperando que no se hayan percatado de lo que insinuaban sus dichos, el rubio corre hacia los sapos, para poder despedirlos definitivamente.

Mientras ve como sus acompañantes le informan lo acontecido a los recién llegados, mientras Ino y Lee asisten a la desmayada Sakura, Kakashi se acerca a Naruto, quien regresa con el resto de los presentes una vez los sapos se han ido de regreso al Monte Myoboku. Pero antes de que llegue junto a él aparece, en una nube de humo blanco, Pakkun, el líder de sus ninken, quien suelta en el suelo un par de pergaminos que llevaba sujetos en su hocico, para luego hablarle:

\- ¡Kakashi, emergencia!

\- Dime, Pakkun…

\- Mensaje urgente de Konoha.

Acortando la distancia entre ambos, el peliplateado recoge los pergaminos en el suelo. Los mensajes son de los mandos de Konoha y de Sai. Decide leer primero el de su pálido subordinado.

Una vez termina, pregunta a su can:

\- ¿Sai está bien?

\- Si, Kakashi, ahora se encuentra integrando el grupo que protege a la Hokage, que todavía está inconsciente.

\- Alguna baja importante.

\- No lo sé, Kakashi. Me enviaron apenas se recibió noticia del ataque. Afortunadamente varios de los miembros más importantes de Raíz detestaban a Danzo y proporcionaron información suficiente para frustrar la mayoría de los ataques, pero es casi seguro que hay muertos; los equipos médicos recorrían toda la aldea.

\- Comprendo…

Kakashi leyó el segundo mensaje: era un acuerdo oficial para que retomara sus funciones como líder provisorio, y pedirle que decidiera acerca de la asistencia a la cumbre de los kages y a como proceder con los atacantes en Konoha.

Yamato y Shikamaru, habiendo notado la llegada del perro y la cara de preocupación del líder de equipo, se acercaron para interrogarlo sobre lo ocurrido. Por toda respuesta, les facilitó los mensajes que acababa de recibir mientras despedía a Pakkun, ordenándole que se mantuviese cerca de Sai en todo momento para que viniera a informarlo de lo que fuera que surgiera mientras veía la forma de regresar a la aldea.

Sin mediar palabra, el ninja copia se dirigió hacia donde estaba tirada Sakura, llamando a los miembros del grupo para que se reuniesen allí. Todos, incluidos los escoltas de Danzo y el equipo Taka, junto con Naruto y Sasuke, llegaron allí. Kakashi, al verlos a todos reunidos, les informó la nueva situación: _"Acabo de recibir dos mensajes urgentes de Konoha. El primero de ellos, de Sai-kun, en que me informa que grupos de asesinos pertenecientes a Raíz se desplegaron hace menos de una hora en diversos lugares de la aldea. Por lo que pude entender de su mensaje, ejecutaban un protocolo establecido por Shimura Danzo en caso de que aconteciera su muerte, atacando blancos seleccionados entre los mandos de la aldea y de algunos clanes buscando, según parece, eliminarlos; supongo que eso fue dispuesto para borrar cualquier huella de sus actividades ilícitas dentro de la aldea. El segundo mensaje es de los mandos de Konoha, nombrándome líder sustituto, a falta de Danzo, mientras dure la convalecencia de Godaime Hokage o se nombre un reemplazante para ella."_

Dirigiendo su mirada a Torune y Fu, les consultó si aquello era posible y si sabían de la existencia de dicho plan. Los escoltas le dijeron que el plan era real, pero no pensaban que sus compañeros de raíz lo ejecutarían una vez libres del control de Danzo. Probablemente eran unos pocos que creían que su líder era más importante que la aldea, idea que la mayoría de los integrantes de Raíz no compartía.

Consultado al respecto por Shikamaru, Kakashi le informó a todos que, en vista de los últimos sucesos, no asistiría a la reunión de los kages, ordenando el regreso inmediato de todos a Konoha. Naruto aprovechó de informarle el lugar donde se supone estaban atrapados los miembros del segundo grupo de persecusión, aquél que atacó y neutralizó Konan; se suponía que estaban todos vivos y que las ataduras que los aprisionaban cederían dentro de las próximas horas, si es que no habían desaparecido con la muerte de la mujer.

Sasuke, por su parte, viendo la premura por regresar de Kakashi le sugirió que usara su serpiente, Aoda, que contaba con la capacidad de aparecerse cerca de Konoha sin un invocador, a lo que el ninja copia accedió. Mientras el pelinegro invocaba a su ofidio, Kakashi dispuso que Shikamaru lo acompañaría, mientras el resto del equipo, bajo el mando de Yamato y llevando con ellos a Sakura y a los dos ninjas raíz, irían a buscar y, si fuera necesario, liberar al segundo equipo ninja, luego de lo cual partirían todos de regreso a Konoha a máxima velocidad.

Deseándoles suerte, Naruto y sus nuevos compañeros se despidieron de los shinobi de Konoha. Una vez Aoda desapareció llevando en su lomo a sus dos pasajeros y antes de partir, Ino se acercó a Naruto para preguntarle respecto de lo que había visto en su cabeza, cuando se enfrentaron el día anterior. El rubio, entendiendo a qué se refería, le dijo que no podía explicarle ahora, pero que no se preocupara, que lo que había visto era real, pero no era ella realmente y que en ningún momento pretendió asustarla, aprovechando de disculparse también por robar la flor que le regaló a Hinata en su funeral. Luego de las explicaciones mutuas, ambos se separaron en buenos términos.

Sasuke vio como Rock Lee cargaba a su espalda a la desvanecida pelirrosa, mientras lo miraba con rabia. Antes de echarse a correr, Yamato le preguntó cuanto tardaría la muchacha en despertar, a lo que el pelinegro respondió que lo haría en unas cuatro horas.

.

.

.

Media hora después de la partida del equipo de Konoha los nuevos compañeros, los Taka más uno, partieron a trote ligero, con Naruto señalando la ruta: atravesarían el País del Viento por el centro del territorio, buscando hacer distancia con los de Konoha, para luego dirigirse al País de las Olas, atravesando los países de la Lluvia y del Fuego. Desde allí, seguirían por mar al País del Rayo, en cuyo mar, se suponía, estaba el santuario en donde fueron creados los Biju, el lugar en que supuestamente esperaba su próximo maestro y su entrenamiento final para usar todo el poder del nueve colas.

* * *

Era el mediodía cuando apareció Mifune, Taicho supremo de los samurai del País del Hierro y anfitrión de la reunión cumbre de los cinco kages de las grandes aldeas ninja: Konoha, Iwa, Suna, Kiri y Kumo.

Pero de los convocados, sólo tres se encontraban en esa sala: Gaara de la Arena (Suna), Onoki (Iwa) y A (Kumo).

A, el raikage, evidentemente molesto por la ausencia de sus compañeros kages de Kiri y Konoha, se movía de un lado al otro del salón, mientras sus escoltas trataban de tranquilizarlo. Gaara esperaba en silencio, sentado, flanqueado por sus hermanos mayores -sus escoltas-; al otro lado de la mesa, el viejo Onoki mascullaba respecto de la irresponsabilidad de algunos mientras su nieta trataba de hacer que no se quejara en voz alta y esperara las noticias de su anfitrión.

El raikage, al ver la entrada de Mifune al salón, se acercó a la enorme mesa circular que se supone sería el lugar de negociación de los kages, golpeando pesadamente la madera y haciendo resonar su puñetazo en toda la habitación.

El líder samurai, viendo que los tres kages le veían, les informó lo acontecido: _"los kages faltantes no asistirán a la reunión. La mizukage se encuentra en este momento en nuestro hospital, recuperándose de las heridas sufridas en un ataque contra ella y sus escoltas llevado a cabo cerca de nuestra frontera este; en dicho ataque uno de sus escoltas fue asesinado. Respecto del hokage, no tenemos noticias acerca de lo que le ha acontecido con exactitud, tan sólo tenemos información de una batalla en el país de las sombras, cerca de nuestra frontera sur, por donde se supone llegarían los enviados de Konoha a la reunión. Suponemos por lo sucedido con la mizukage, que el sujeto que la atacó a ella es el mismo que interceptó al grupo de Konoha, del cual no se han hallado restos de ninguno de sus integrantes; se ha enviado un águila mensajera a Konoha para requerir alguna respuesta por la situación, pero por la distancia no tendremos respuesta hasta hoy en la noche, al menos."_

Gaara, viendo que ninguno de sus compañeros mayores decía palabra, preguntó: _"¿se conoce la identidad del atacante de la mizukage?"_. El anciano samurai respondió: _"Sólo un nombre: Uchiha Madara, quien según la última información recibida de Konoha sería el líder de Akatsuki. También nos han informado que él fue el responsable del ataque que destruyó Amegakure hace una semana y que sería quien estaría detrás de los biju y sus jinchuriki. También nos informaron que lograron averiguar que el ocho colas no ha sido atrapado por ellos y que Uchiha Sasuke no se encuentra afiliado a dicho grupo criminal ni tiene en su poder a Killer Bee."_

El Tsuchikage, viendo como A permanecía pensativo, le dijo: _"veo que no has insistido respecto de la falsedad de lo que Mifune-dono nos ha informado respecto al hecho de que tu hermano no sea prisionero de nuestros enemigos."_ El raikage, ignorando al anciano, se enfurece y dirigiéndose a una columna cercana del salón, golpeó con su puño cargado de chakra raiton la dura roca, insertándolo dentro de la columna. Luego, retirándolo de ella, se quejó a viva voz: _"¡Ese imbécil me la ha vuelto ha hacer, ha aprovechado el ataque y se ha fugado de nuevo! ¡Cuando lo encuentre lo encadenaré a la entrada de la torre de Kumogakure por todo un mes!"_

Mifune les informó respecto de la amenaza emitida por el tal Uchiha Madara respecto de traer la muerte sobre todos ellos. Gaara escuchaba en silencio como A y Onoki discutían: el raikage minimizando la importancia de sus palabras e insistiendo que la prioridad debía ser la captura de Uchiha Sasuke, quien se había atrevido a atacar a su hermano en su propio país; el tsuchikage poniendo énfasis en la persona de Madara, contra quien él había combatido y del cual conocía sus terribles poderes, por lo que no podía ser ignorado.

Viendo que nada se lograría, el kazekage les pidió, en vista de que la situación había cambiado radicalmente, dar por terminada la reunión y retornar cada uno a su propia aldea y organizar sus fuerzas, en vista de que con la ausencia de dos de los cinco grandes kages no podría plantearse ningún frente único para hacer frente a la amenaza de Akatsuki. Molestos y viendo que ninguno lograría convencer al otro respecto de sus propias prioridades, los kages acordaron posponer esa cumbre para un mes más, tiempo en el cual cada uno de ellos, por su lado, reuniría toda la información posible respecto de sus enemigos, así como de las fuerzas de las que podrían dispones, a fin de poder conseguir dar forma al deseo original que había motivado al raikage para convocar aquella junta: una fuerza combinada y un mando único para, finalmente, eliminar la amenaza de Akatsuki.


	23. Chapter 23

\- Recuerda, Naruto, somos "Taka" y yo soy el líder del equipo.

\- Lo siento, teme, pero encuentro tonto ponerle un nombre tan raro a un equipo ninja.

\- No critiques, recuerda que estás en desventaja numérica.

\- ¿Quiéres que traiga a mis sapos para ver quién está en desventaja numérica?

\- Hmp.

\- Además te recuerdo que ustedes son unos pobres pordioseros que antes de encontrarse conmigo no tenían ni un mísero pan consigo.

\- Un verdadero ninja debe ser capaz de conseguir lo que requiere para su subsistencia en el camino.

\- Lo que sucede es que eres un miserable avaro, Sasuke.

No llevaban ni un par de horas de camino y había surgido la primera disputa entre el equipo Taka y su nueva incorporación (o entre Naruto y sus nuevos acompañantes, según a quien se le preguntara). Aunque era obvio para todos el que el rubio era quien marcaba el paso y el rumbo a seguir, el joven Uchiha se negaba a ceder su liderazgo, considerando que la condición de Naruto en el grupo no era más que la de un consejero, un agregado. Y Karin, Jugo y Suigetsu estaban en medio de ese par de amigos mal llevados.

La pelirroja estaba evidentemente incómoda por lo acontecido entre su líder y la pelirrosa odiosa de Konoha. Si algo la había inhibido de reclamarle en el momento en que su amor imposible había cometido la grosería de besar a otra mujer en su presencia había sido el estado anímico del rubio de los sapos: no sabía si en su estado alterado ese Naruto las habría embestido contra ella por hacer una pataleta ridícula. Al menos, le había resultado evidente el desagrado del gesto para Sasuke, quien se había tomado todo el suceso como un sacrificio, evidenciándolo. Pero lo peor no había sido el beso, sino la suma de pequeñas ofensas contra su persona por parte del pelinegro, quien aprovechaba cada pequeña oportunidad para dejarle en claro que ella tenía cero oportunidad de capturar su atención romántica (de lo cual lo último había sido la falta de cualquier aclaración para con ella sobre ese beso). Era claro que Sasuke apreciaba mucho a Jugo y tenía cierto interés por Suigetsu (sin contar con que parecía entretenerle); pero ella no era nada para el Uchiha, sólo una mera herramienta y, como tal, prescindible. Si ahora había algo que la retenía dentro del grupo era, más que su amor, su apego a Jugo y, principalmente, a Suigetsu (quien, sin quererlo, se había convertido en su guardián, salvándole siempre que lo necesitaba).

El espadachín se lamentaba en silencio por su espada rota, la que habiendo perdido buena parte de su hoja no tendría como reparar, considerando la reticencia de su líder a matar; tal vez herir unos dos mil o tres mil enemigos podría servir, pero ese número era, en las circunstancias actuales, casi imposible de conseguir, y ni pensar en re-forjarla, lo que la privaría de su característica única; sin sangre, no había forma de repararla. Al menos el encuentro entre su jefe y el rubio de los sapos con cara de yakuza había tenido tres cosas buenas: la primera era el que finalmente habían dejado su alianza con los Akatsuki (con todas las cosas horribles y riesgosas que aquella significaba) así como el plan suicida de venganza contra Konoha; la segunda era que Karin finalmente daba señales de cordura respecto a Sasuke y a sus esperanzas de una relación romántica con él (como si por fin hubiese despertado de su ilusión); la última era que al fin contarían con buena comida y una manera apropiada para dormir, todo por cortesía del idiota conquistador de nenas maduras. Debía recordar, cuando hubiese pasado algo de tiempo, el pedirle compartiera sus secretos de casanova con él.

El pelinaranjo era el más inquieto con la nueva incorporación al grupo. Si bien el rubio no parecía tener malas intenciones o ser un peligro, para alguien tan compenetrado con la energía natural como él era evidente lo que se ocultaba dentro de ese sujeto. Si bien sus capacidades sensoriales no eran tan buenas como las de Karin sin recurrir a su forma transformada, le era fácil sentir el abrumador chakra que habitaba dentro del shinobi de Konoha estando cerca de él. Si las palabras de su líder eran exactas, eso era un biju, el más poderoso de todos. Jugo recordaba ese terrible combate con el Hachibi y sinceramente no deseaba repetir esa experiencia, y si algo conocía de las bestias con cola es que eran impredecibles. Tal como él, ese joven era una bomba de tiempo que sólo necesitaba el estímulo apropiado para estallar y arrasar a todo el que estaba cerca con él; para eso se bastaba a si mismo, y no consideraba razonable agregar otro elemento a la explosiva combinación.

.

.

.

El camino fue llevado con tranquilidad y algo de cuidado (considerando que Uchiha Sasuke era todavía un criminal buscado), evitando los poblados y durmiendo en la intemperie. La rutina era siempre la misma: levantarse a las ocho y desayuno, correr hasta el mediodía, descansar una hora y almorzar, retomar la marcha a las tres de la tarde y seguir hasta la caída del sol, para luego de una cena ligera dormir. Las únicas interrupciones eran cuando a Sasuke le daba por entrenar con sus compañeros de Taka, ocasiones en las cuales Naruto se enfrascaba en sus pergaminos y en practicar el _hiraishin no jutsu_. Aunque hubiese parecido lo más aconsejable (y Suigetsu presionaba para poder ver ese espectáculo) el par de shinobis se negaban a entrenar juntos. Jugo decía que probablemente la pelea entre ambos debió haber sido muy dispareja (lo que explicaría que se negaran a retomar un encuentro similar cuando recién estaban reconstruyendo sus lazos), lo que no tenía sentido para Suigetsu -quien luego de su enfrentamiento con Kisame lo único que quería era volver a verse las caras con aquél-. Pero Karin recordaba claramente como habían aparecido ambos cuando se enfrentaron al enmascarado, y con lo que sabía de Sasuke era más que seguro que el día en que se enfrentasen ambos de nuevo, aunque fuese sólo un entrenamiento, él iría con todo.

Al cuarto día, luego de un almuerzo de galleta y fruta, Naruto les pidió que le diesen un par de horas para poder dirigirse a una ciudad cercana (a casi un día de camino de la frontera del País del Viento con la Lluvia) porque necesitaba hacer unas compras. Dejando en el campamento su mochila y su capa de sapo, tomo tan sólo a gamachan con él y corrió hacia su destino: ya era tiempo de proveerse de papel, tinta y los kunai necesarios para poder realizar el jutsu del Dios del Trueno con sellos numerados. Antes de partir le entregó su kunai blanco al pelinegro, pidiéndole que si tenían que seguir su camino o alejarse de aquél lugar lo llevara con él para facilitarle el poder encontrarlos.

Cuando el rubio estuvo lo suficientemente lejos, Suigetsu no pudo controlar su curiosidad y sin hacer caso a la mirada crítica de Jugo, se puso a hurgar entre las pertenencias de Naruto, a fin de poder ver qué era todo aquello con lo que cargaba. Karin, luego de la protesta de rigor por su conducta tan infantil, se colocó atrás de su compañero de equipo, mientras éste sacaba las cosas de dentro del bolso del shinobi de Konoha para que ella también pudiera verlas. Sasuke tan sólo se alejó de ambos para recostarse junto a una pequeña laguna, mientras Jugo recolectaba leña para encender una fogata.

No habían muchas cosas interesantes en el bolso del rubio, salvo dos retratos que llevaba con él. A pesar del desengaño de los últimos días respecto de la imagen que tenía del Uchiha, Karin no pudo evitar sentirse emocionada al ver la foto del equipo siete, con ese pequeño y gruñón Sasuke, quien estaba notoriamente incómodo tan cerca de sus compañeros -por lo visto, desde esa época ya tenía su actitud antisocial que lo hacía tan atrayente para una chica-; la pelirrosa era otro tema, uno que deseaba recordar lo menos posible. Pero la otra imagen capturó la atención de ambos, pero más que nada la de Suigetsu, quien luego de unos instantes de verla embelesado la tomó y, sordo a las objeciones de su compañera pelirroja, se la llevó a su líder, esperanzado de que él pudiera darle información respecto de quien aparecía en ella.

Al ver aparecer al de la niebla a su lado intrigó a Sasuke, mucho más de lo habitual: el rostro nervioso y la evidente ansiedad que mostraba lo delataba. Sin esperar pregunta alguna de su líder, Suigetsu tan sólo puso en sus manos un dibujo exquisitamente detallado, preguntándole: _"¿la conoces? ¿sabes quién es?, ¿acaso es la novia del rubio?, ¿o su hermana?"_. Era obvio el interés de ese idiota en la chica allí retratada.

Extrañado, el Uchiha observó con detenimiento la hoja que le acercó su subordinado. En el pliego, dibujada tan sólo con tinta negra, aparecía una mujer recostada en el suelo, desnuda, cubierta tan sólo con una corta sábana que cubría apenas la parte frontal de su cuerpo, entre la parte más alta de sus senos y la parte alta de sus muslos (o sea, tapando todo aquello que pudiera parecer demasiado revelador). La imagen, de un evidente erotismo, era incómodamente familiar para el pelinegro: el pelo largo, tomado en dos coletas, el cuerpo esbelto y pronunciado, la sonrisa coqueta y esas marcas faciales como bigotes.

… … …

" _Dobe pervertido..."_

Fue lo único que pudo pensar Sasuke al reconocer el henge de su antiguo amigo. Años de no haberlo visto y ahora ese pérfido dibujo se lo traía nuevamente a su mente.

Molesto con la insistencia de Suigetsu, el Uchiha no encontró nada mejor que decirle que aquella chica no era nada de eso, pero que si tanto le interesaba le preguntara al idiota rubio cuando volviera y que, seguramente, él podría presentársela. Emocionado, el espadachín le dijo: _"¿entonces no es su novia, verdad?"_ ; Sasuke le respondió: _"No, no lo es… a menos que quiera encargarse de sus necesidades por si mismo… Ahora déjame dormir un rato."_

Feliz por ver un rayo de esperanza para sus ilusiones, Suigetsu le agradece su respuesta a su jefe y se aleja a darle una mano a Jugo con la fogata, mientras Karin le exige que devuelva todo lo que sacó al bolso. Sasuke, irritado con toda la situación, piensa en como desquitarse de Naruto. Cansado, decide lanzar el kunai sellado del rubio a un lugar apropiado y dormitar hasta que aquél regrese al campamento.

.

.

.

Habiéndose alejado ya de la ciudad y emocionado por haber podido encontrar todo lo que necesitaba, Naruto decidió regresar con sus compañeros de viaje haciendo uso de su jutsu del Dios del Trueno: una entrada apropiada para alguien como él. Acomodó sus compras en una bolsa de papel y realizó los sellos necesarios, desapareciendo al momento.

Pero en vez de aparecer sobre suelo sólido, se materializó sobre una superficie acuosa. Con rapidez, arrojó la bolsa con sus compras a tierra, la que estaba a apenas unos veinte metros de distancia, pero esa acción le impidió cualquier posible reacción y terminó hundiéndose como roca hasta el fondo, a dos metros. Cuando surgió del fondo, completamente empapado, Naruto pudo notar como su kunai blanco estaba clavado sobre un leño que flotaba en la calmada superficie de una pequeña laguna, a cuya orilla podía ver como Sasuke lo observaba, sentado, con algo que parecía ser una sonrisa en el rostro.

O sea, aquello no había sido un accidente: el teme se la había jugado. Eso era algo bueno, pensaba Naruto; si Sasuke era capaz de hacerle una broma quería decir que su amigo era mucho menos sombrío de lo que parecía (y menos serio). Pero no era como si pudiera dejarlo pasar, por lo que mientras el pelinegro lo veía flotando en el agua invocó bajo ella un clon de sombras, el que raudo nadó hacia la orilla, oculto bajo el agua, sujetando los pies del Uchiha en el preciso momento el que el rubio provocó una explosión gigantesca en donde estaba, causando una ola de casi metro y medio de alto, la que terminó cubriendo al incauto pelinegro.

Mientras veía al Uchiha levantarse molesto y empapado para dirigirse al fuego a secarse, Naruto trató de transposicionarse desde allí a la orilla (a donde, gracias a la ola que creó para mojar al causante de su accidente, el tronco con el kunai había llegado), pero le resultó imposible. Después de varios intentos infructuosos, pudo comprender el motivo: tal y como le había enseñado su sensei la primera vez que intentó ejecutar el jutsu, el hecho de moverse mientras lo ejecutaba desestabilizaba el jutsu, y los movimiento que hacía con sus piernas para mantenerse a flote eran suficientes para arruinar su técnica. Sus opciones eran dos: o tratar de quedar inmóvil en el agua (hundiéndose hasta el fondo) o salir de ella, permanecer de pie sobre ella con el ayuda de su chakra y, allí, transposicionarse.

Pero entonces, ¿cómo era que podía hacer el jutsu cuando estaba saltando, en el aire? Y allí lo entendió: era su cuerpo el que tenía que estar quieto mientras el hiraishin se completaba, sin importar si si éste cambiaba de posición espacial. La pequeña broma de Sasuke le había ayudado bastante con su técnica, por lo que no tomaría mayores represalias contra él. Pero tampoco pensaba agradecerle por ello.

Mientras salía del agua y recogía sus compras, verificando que estuviesen en buenas condiciones, pudo notar como Suigetsu se aproximaba rápidamente a él, seguido por la pelirroja, llevando en la mano el dibujo que Sai le había hecho. Con sorpresa pudo notar, cuando el chico llegó junto a él, como éste le hacía la más extraña petición que persona alguna le había hecho en su vida.

* * *

Cinco días había tardado los dos grupos de shinobis de Konoha (el originalmente mandado por Sakura y los anbu Raíz que los seguían) en regresar a la Aldea Escondida entre las Hojas. Agotados por la carrera, Yamato les ordenó a los miembros de su equipo original que se dirigieran a sus hogares, con excepción de Sakura, que debía acompañarlo, mientras los ex-raíz debían reportarse en los cuarteles de Anbu para recibir sus nuevas asignaciones.

Extrañada, mientras caminaban en dirección a la torre Hokage, la pelirrosa le consultó a su capitán respecto al tener que seguirlo a dar el reporte. Tenzo se detuvo y le dijo que ayer había recibido un comunicado de Kakashi en que se le señalaba que ella debía reportarse para ser sometida a una medida disciplinaria; la razón: desobedecer a su superior en misión y arriesgar la vida de todo el equipo. Preocupada, Sakura preguntó: _"Entiendo lo de desobedecer órdenes, taicho, pero no lo de arriesgar al equipo..."_ El aludido le respondió: _"estabas tan molesta que no te diste cuenta: Naruto fue muy paciente contigo, pero si Sasuke no te hubiese incapacitado aquél habría terminado atacándote en serio, lo que habría iniciado una batalla campal. En esas circunstancias, y con la fuerza de Naruto acompañado por cinco sapos, sumado al Uchiha y su equipo, lo más probable es que hubiese terminado alguno de nosotros muerto"_. Y eso último lo había dicho Yamato con toda la seriedad posible, continuando su camino.

Sakura, avergonzada por toda la situación, siguió en silencio a su superior. Ya no tenía deseos de reclamar nada, no luego de todo lo ocurrido.

La caminata entre la entrada de la aldea y el despacho de los Hokages se le hizo eterna a la pelirrosa. Pensaba en todo lo que había dicho y hecho las últimas dos semanas, y sus consecuencias: la muerte de Hinata producto de su indolencia (como tuvo Naruto la delicadeza de señalarle la noche de su muerte); la ridícula escena de su falsa confesión de amor (un patético intento de evitar la partida de su amigo, en un deseo egoísta de no sentirse responsable por lo que pudiera pasarle al mismo por su culpa), junto con esos besos que le resultaron mucho más agradables de lo que le hubiesen gustado; el escándalo que hizo respecto a los secretos revelados de su compañero de equipo al día de su partida -con su corolario: esos tres pobres shinobi del Kumo que pagaron por su ira y el llamado de atención recibido-; la misión de captura de Naruto (asignada a ella porque resultaba la única de sus "amigos" lo suficientemente molesta y egoísta como para pretender interponerse en las metas del rubio) y su decisión de continuar con ella luego de que Naruto le demostró que su equipo no tenía nada que hacer contra aquél; la pataleta cuando le informaron que su propia misión quedaba postergada; finalmente, su reencuentro soñado con Sasuke, arruinado por su rabia injustificada y su orgullo de mujer herida, terminando todo con aquél beso tan humillante y su incapacitación, revelando lo que siempre había sido para sus compañeros de equipo: nada más que un estorbo. Probablemente, después de todo lo ocurrido, la confinarían a labores dentro de la aldea o, peor aún, la expulsarían del cuerpo shinobi: Kakashi podría ser infantil y amigable la mayoría del tiempo, pero en temas relativos a arriesgar la vida y la integridad de sus compañeros shinobi era inflexible.

Rayos, si lo único medianamente aceptable de todo era que Tsunade-shishio estaba inconsciente y no se enteraría de la vergüenza que había resultado ser ella, de quien un día, mientras entrenaban, se refirió como _"su orgullo y mayor legado..."_

Cuando llegaron a la entrada de la torre Hokage el par se encontró con Hatake Kakashi, quien salía de la misma. Confundida (suponiendo que aquél sería el encargado de recibir el informe de misión y tratar su caso), Sakura saludó a su sensei y le preguntó donde hablaría con ella, pero Kakashi tan sólo le dijo: _"arriba está, esperándolos. Y mejor no se tarden, que está de malas..."_

Un grito furibundo, que surgiendo de la oficina del Hokage retumbó por toda la torre, hizo reaccionar a la kunoichi pelirrosa, quien sin más entró corriendo a la torre, sin saludar y atropellando a todo el mundo. Sin siquiera anunciarse, Sakura entró rauda dentro de la oficina, en donde se encontraban el padre de Shikamaru, un anbu desconocido, Shizune cargando a un muy asustado Ton-ton y, detrás del escritorio, con el enorme ventanal desde donde se podía ver la aldea a sus espaldas, Godaime Hokage, con rostro molesto.

Su maestra, Senju Tsunade. Al fin despierta. Y la chica no pudo hacer otra cosa que correr a abrazarla.

Pero la hokage estaba enojada, por lo que sólo le permitió un instante antes de decirle con voz seria que esperara afuera de su oficina hasta que ella recibiera el informe de misión de Yamato. Con respeto (y luciendo una sonrisa imposible de quitar en su rostro) Sakura se inclinó ante su maestra, disculpándose con los demás presentes y retirándose de la oficina.

Una vez en el pasillo, pudo pensar en que su situación tal vez era peor aún: con Kakashi tenía alguna pequeña oportunidad de que fuese compasivo con sus errores, pero con su maestra eso era imposible. Pero ahora, luego de poder verla recuperada, eso ya no importaba.

.

.

.

Luego de tres horas de espera en el pasillo, siendo ya mediodía, Sakura pudo ver como un agotado Yamato salía del despacho de la Hokage, acompañado por Shizune y el cerdo mascota, quien se dirigía a comprar el almuerzo de su maestra. O sea, ella estaría a solas con la Hokage.

Mientras el trío se alejaba, la kunoichi escuchó que de dentro de la oficina se oía un _"pasa"_. La joven respiró hondo y, pidiendo permiso, entró.

Lo primero fue el informe de su misión de captura de Uzumaki Namikase Naruto. La pelirrosa se tomó quince minutos en relatar minuciosamente los detalles de la misión, principalmente la infructuosa batalla en el bosque cercano a la frontera del País del Viento, así como el engaño del que había sido objeto y que le hizo dirigir al grupo erróneamente de regreso a Suna. Consultada por la conducta de los miembros del equipo, señaló la correcta conducta de todos ellos, destacando en particular la asistencia de Shikamaru y la previsión que tuvo para desplegar los perros rastreadores de Hana.

Cuando terminó su informe, la hokage le dijo:

\- Tengo dos quejas respecto de tu comportamiento en misión. La primera es de Nara Shikamaru y la segunda es de Katsuyu. El primero dice relación a tu conducta respecto de toda la misión, principalmente respecto a tu evidente animadversión hacia tu blanco, lo que condicionó toda tu forma de conducirte y conducir a tu equipo, y estoy de acuerdo con sus observaciones.

\- Comprendo que mi estado de ánimo respecto de mi objetivo no era totalmente imparcial, pero no considero que aquello haya perjudicado la consecución de mi misión.

\- Por eso es que aún no eres jounin, Sakura. Un gennin recibe una orden y la cumple, sin más; un chunnin recibe una orden y determina el curso de acción para conseguirlo, así como para preservar la vida de sus subordinados en la medida de que la misión lo permita; pero un jounin debe ser capaz de ver más allá, mostrando verdadero liderazgo.

\- Pero yo…

\- (interrumpiendo) Estoy segura que sabes el porqué Danzo te escogió para liderar el equipo, tu problema fue prestarte para eso. Como shinobis de la hoja, nuestra prioridad y fin último es la seguridad de la aldea, y ese principio rige todas nuestras acciones en misión. Cualquier jounin de la aldea, que no fuese raíz, habría aceptado la misión de Danzo para no cumplirla: es evidente la fuerza actual de Naruto, y obligarlo a regresar, en estas circunstancias, podría haberlo vuelto en contra nuestra; ¿sabes cómo reaccionó cuando Kakashi trató de hacer algo tan simple como reclamar el cuerpo de Konan, una antigua Akatsuki que se transformó en su aliada en estos días y murió combatiendo a su lado?

\- Si, mis compañeros me contaron mientras regresábamos a la aldea.

\- Kakashi pudo ver que realmente los habría atacado por algo que para cualquiera habría parecido no tener importancia. En cambio tú, luego de que Naruto los neutralizara, en vez de retroceder para unir tu grupo con el que los seguía o desistir de tu misión como imposible de cumplir, elegiste perseverar en ella cuando ya no tenía ninguna posibilidad de ser completada. Incluso más, lo atacaste cuando se encontraba rodeado de aliados que habrían podido matarlos con tal de protegerlo, lo que habría significado romper nuestra alianza con los sapos del Monte Myoboku, además de transformar a Naruto en ninja renegado. Fuiste insensata e irresponsable, Sakura.

Tsunade le da unos momentos a su discípula para que procese todo aquello que le ha dicho, para luego continuar:

\- Katsuyu está muy molesta contigo, incluso ha amenazado con romper el contrato de invocación entre ambas si no te disculpas apropiadamente por pretender usarla para una venganza personal.

\- Pero si yo no…

\- Eso es lo que piensa, fueron sus palabras textuales. Se siente utilizada y eso la ha ofendido enormemente, Sakura.

\- Me disculparé con ella, sensei.

\- No lo hagas por que te lo he dicho o por su amenaza de represalias, hazlo porque sabes en qué te has equivocado.

\- Entiendo… ¿qué será de mí ahora, sensei?

\- Estarás confinada a labores dentro de la aldea por todo el siguiente mes, mientras yo preparo algunas cosas. Luego de eso, entrenaremos nuevamente. Asistirás a los equipos gennin en sus misiones, pero sin salir al exterior.

\- ¿Pero, y el hospital…?

\- Shizune se hará cargo, Sakura. Tal vez tú seas más talentosa, pero Shizune es mucho mejor médico y administradora que tú.

\- ¿Mejor médico…?

\- Dedicación, empatía, paciencia, atención por los detalles… Shizune te supera en muchas cosas, y cuando me retire ella será la directora del Hospital y quien se encargará de la formación de los especialistas médicos, no tú. Tú eres una combatiente antes que una sanadora, Sakura. No sé si eso cambiará en el futuro, eso dependerá solamente de ti. Obviamente aún no has madurado, y mientras no lo hagas no podrás determinar correctamente tu camino futuro. Podrías aprender del ejemplo de Naruto.

\- Comprendo, maestra.

\- Bien. En un par de días espero reunirme con Naruto y sus acompañantes en una aldea cercana. Antes de que me lo pidas, mi propósito es tratar de convencerlo de que regrese a la aldea. Las cinco grandes aldeas ninjas han decidido acabar definitivamente con Akatsuki y su líder, por lo que no es necesario que persista en su cruzada personal contra ellos. Además, el principal motivo que tuvo Kakashi para permitir su partida desaparece con el retorno del mocoso Uchiha…

\- (interrumpiéndo) ¿Sasuke podrá regresar a la aldea? ¿Volverá a ser ninja?

\- Lo primero apenas Kumo acepte una disculpa formal por su agresión previa, para lo cual primeramente debe aparecer el hermano del Raikage, que sigue extraviado.

\- ¿Su hermano?

\- Veo que no te han dado todos los detalles. Ese fue el shinobi del rayo que tu antiguo compañero atacó y por lo cual fue ingresado al Libro Bingo.

\- ¿Pero acaso usted no puede…?

\- No mientras no hayan pruebas fehacientes de que ese sujeto sigue con vida, libre y sin mayor daño. No podemos reincorporar al Uchiha mientras eso no pase, y probablemente deba pagar algún tipo de pena por escapar de la aldea cuando niño. Pero, fuera de eso, no hay nada que impida que el joven sea reincorporado al cuerpo shinobi, si así lo solicita; a pesar de todo sigue siendo líder de un clan, por lo que tiene ciertos privilegios que atenúan mucho su falta… En ese sentido, su situación es muy parecida a la mía antes de retornar a la aldea.

\- Ojalá salga todo bien… con ambos…

\- Yo también lo espero, principalmente por ese rubio tonto…

Sin más que decir, la Hokage se enfrasca en la lectura de documentos que tiene sobre su escritorio, mientras hace ademán a la pelirrosa de que se retire, dejándola sola. Sakura, más aliviada (y resignada al castigo determinado por la líder de Konoha) se inclina con reverencia ante su superior, para luego retirarse en silencio.

Mientras camina fuera de la torre decide buscar algún parque cercano en donde poder invocar a Katsuyu-sama, a fin de conversar y disculparse apropiadamente con ella.

* * *

Dos días después de la llegada de los equipos de búsqueda de Uzumaki Naruto a la aldea, al amanecer, se reunían en la entrada del recinto amurallado de la misma el grupo que se reuniría con el rubio y su compañía, en una pequeña aldea perimetral ubicada a tres kilómetros de la villa: un equipo anbu, un par de shinobis amigos del rubio que habían pedido formar parte de la comitiva y la Hokage, quienes esperaban a los dos últimos integrantes que, extrañamente, se encontraban algo retrasados.

.

.

.

Aburame Shino sabía donde encontrar a su extraviado compañero de equipo. Y es que Kiba tenía por costumbre, cada día que se encontraba en la aldea, visitar la tumba de su fallecida compañera de equipo, a fin de saludarla, comentarle las novedades de la aldea pero, por sobre todas las cosas, reclamarle por cada día en que Naruto retardaba el cumplimiento de su promesa de vengarla: ya fuese para desahogarse, ya fuera porque creyese que ella le escuchaba, donde quiera que se encontrara, y que podría darle algún tipo de ayuda sobrenatural para que el rubio idiota consiguiera aquel objetivo.

Y tal como lo esperaba, pudo notar como su amigo se encontraba parado frente a la tumba de Hinata, en el cementerio memorial, con Akamaru echado junto a él, dormitando. El perro estaba más alerta que su amo, y lo sintió apenas hizo ademán de acercarse a ambos, volteando a verlo y agitando su cola.

Sin girar a verle, el Inuzuka le dijo a su compañero:

\- No necesitabas venir a buscarme, no pienso ir.

\- Pero le dijiste a Hokage-sama que formarías parte de su escolta…

\- Se me quitaron las ganas de verle la cara al idiota de Naruto.

\- ¿Te preocupa tu reacción al verle?

\- Si, no creo que me aguante las ganas de golpearlo.

\- No comprendo tu rabia…

\- Ya lleva casi un mes y todavía nada… quien quiera que sea el responsable sigue allá afuera…

\- Todavía estás sentido por que te haya hecho a un lado, Kiba.

\- Yo debería ser quien estuviera allá, debiendo vengarla, no él.

\- Es su derecho, era su esposo.

\- ¡Vamos, Shino, ambos sabemos que aquello fue una farsa!

\- Tal vez, pero una que habría hecho feliz a nuestra amiga.

.

.

.

\- Sabes, Kiba, deberías dejar de venir a quejarte de Naruto ante Hinata, ella seguramente terminará molestándose contigo.

\- No pienso hacerlo, no hasta que ese imbécil cumpla.

\- Esta bien, le comunicaré a Tsunade-sama que estabas indispuesto. Recuerda que tenemos salida de misión en la tarde.

\- Claro, y tu mejor has lo que siempre haces de una vez, no sea que la Hokage termine partiendo sin ti.

Con paso seguro Shino camina hasta la tumba, de cuya superficie toma una de las margaritas que crecen plantadas sobre ella, la que corta y se guarda en el bolsillo: una especie de ritual personal, que cumple meticulosamente cada vez que va a visitar a su amiga perdida. Sin despedirse, el Aburame se retira en silencio.

Kiba deja pasar unos instantes luego de la partida de su compañero de equipo antes de regresar a su hogar junto con su ninken. Una nube pasa cubriendo el sol del oriente.

* * *

Aunque habían tenido que acelerar el paso en los últimos días, los Taka más uno habían podido llegar a la fecha comprometida a su cita con Godaime Hokage. Los de Konoha pudieron notar como el grupo de visitantes llegaba corriendo desde el noreste.

Eran casi las once de la mañana.

Sasuke pudo observar como, en un claro antes de las primeras casas que formaban el pequeño poblado, se encontraban sentados, bajo un toldo puesto para la ocasión, cuatro personas: Tsunade, Kakashi, Iruka y un cuarto ninja que fue incapaz de reconocer, pero evidentemente de su edad. Consultado con Naruto, éste le aclaró que se trataba de Shino, uno de sus compañeros en la academia y miembro del grupo de novatos.

Mientras Taka y su líder permanecían en la retaguardia (con un ojo puesto en los anbu ocultos en los alrededores, los que suponían eran parte de la escolta de la hokage), el rubio se adelantó para saludar a sus anfitriones.

Naruto llegó ante los cuatro exhibiendo su mejor sonrisa, pudiendo notar como tres de ellos respondían aprobatoriamente su gesto, mientras Tsunade se levantaba y caminaba hacia él, en tono amistoso, como si esperara un saludo más personal. La alegría de verla ya repuesta hizo bajar su guardia al joven jounin, quien esperó de pie, quieto, la llegada de la sannin.

Pero Tsunade, por todo saludo, y sin mudar en ningún momento su rostro calmado, tan sólo le recibió con un feroz puñetazo que hizo a Naruto volar casi treinta metros antes de golpear el suelo y rodar varias veces sobre él, antes de detenerse. Extrañados, los subordinados del Uchiha intentaron intervenir para apoyar a su nuevo compañero, pero su líder los detuvo con un simple gesto.

Tsunade caminó con calma y paso firme hasta donde había quedado el derribado rubio, quien la esperaba en el suelo, mirando al cielo. Al llegar junto a él lo miró directamente, notando como Naruto tan sólo sonreía, mientras le decía: _"ya extrañaba todo esto, abuela"_. Suspirando, la mujer le ayudó a levantarse y lo guió a donde se encontraba ella previamente, en donde conversarían ambos.

El lugar había sido desocupado por los shinobi de Konoha, los que se dirigieron hacia donde esperaban los miembros de Taka. La Hokage se sentó e invitó a Naruto a hacer lo mismo:

\- Veo que te has vuelto más resistente, Naruto. Hace un par de semanas un golpe así te habría aturdido.

\- No es eso, obaa-chan, es sólo que lo esperaba y pude adoptar mi modo sabio al momento de recibirlo. De otra manera no habría sido capaz de resistir ese golpe.

\- Algo me había comentado Fukusaku-sama…

\- ¿Se ha encontrado con él?

\- Ayer vino a la aldea a entregar un encargo tuyo, así que aproveché de interrogarlo respecto de tus nuevas capacidades.

\- Ya veo…

\- El anciano está impresionado con tus progresos, Naruto.

\- Me alegro.

\- Pero nada de eso justifica el que te hayas marchado de la aldea.

\- No me reclamó nada cuando me marché a entrenar con los sapos la primera vez.

\- No hay punto de comparación: se supone que estarías entrenando, en un lugar protegido y fuera del alcance de nuestros enemigos. Y en cambio ahora estas yendo directo a sus fauces.

\- De esa manera los mantengo lejos de Konoha.

\- Quisiera pensar que tus palabras no son una simple excusa, Naruto.

\- ¿Tan transparente soy, abuela?

\- Si. Pero al menos has madurado.

\- He tenido ayuda.

\- ¿Quién?

\- Un par de peliazules, las mejores chicas que he conocido. Aunque ya no están, me han sido de mucha ayuda, sobre todo Konan-san.

\- Lamento eso. Aunque supongo que esa Akatsuki logró redimirse antes del final.

\- Quiero creer eso, obaa-chan.

\- Respecto de tu encargo para el anciano sapo, me pidió que te dijera que encontró el lugar al que querías que fuera, pero no había más que cenizas, así que cumplió tu pedido de la segunda forma y ahora sus restos están sobre el memorial de tu maestro, como querías. También traía con él una espada para tu compañero, supongo que Kakashi se la entregará al muchacho Uchiha.

\- ¿No le molesta mi decisión?

\- ¿Lo de que los restos de sus asesinos descansen en el memorial de Jiraiya? En realidad no me creo con derecho de opinar respecto a aquello, siendo que a pesar de todo sé que ese tonto siempre quiso mucho a esos muchachos; supongo que él no se habría molestado.

\- Gracias, Tsunade-sama…

Extrañada por la forma de dirigirse hacia ella de parte del muchacho, la mujer se toma unos momentos, tratando de ordenar sus ideas, mientras Naruto tan sólo espera. Luego, ella continúa:

\- Debes regresar a la aldea, Naruto.

\- Lo siento, abuela, pero en estos momentos no creo ser capaz de regresar. Aún hay muchas cosas que tengo que hacer.

\- Entiendo aquello. También comprendo que en este momento Konoha debe ser un lugar en el que no desees permanecer, luego de lo ocurrido. Aunque seguramente esa muchacha Hyuga no habría querido que vagaras por el mundo.

\- Tal vez, pero lo que hago no es sólo por ella.

\- Lo que te digo es que no necesitas permanecer lejos, las cinco grandes aldeas ninja están decididas a actuar contra Akatsuki y el enmascarado, tú puedes apoyar ese esfuerzo conjunto como un shinobi de Konoha más. Incluso te ofrezco mayor libertad de movimiento y el equipo que quieras contigo, incluido el muchacho Uchiha y sus compañeros, pero te necesito en Konoha.

\- (suspirando, evidenciando cansancio, el rubio contesta) No creo que sea posible, obaa-chan. Acometer mi tarea como un shinobi cualquiera limitaría mucho mi capacidad de lucha y mi autonomía; hay cosas que me gustan hacer que no van acordes a la forma usual de hacerlas y otras que no me gustan y que me vería obligado a realizar tan sólo porque estoy subordinado a los mandos de la aldea.

\- Te digo que te ofrezco libertad de acción…

\- (interrumpiendo) ¿Acaso me quiere decir que usted o alguno de sus jounin hubiesen aceptado mi decisión de acoger a Konan-san luego de lo ocurrido en Konoha con ella y Pain? ¿Qué la habrían perdonado sin más?

\- No podría decir algo así, pero podríamos haber…

\- No trate de engañarme, abuela. Sé que si la hubiesen visto llegar como yo la vi la habrían matado sin darle oportunidad, y en caso de sobrevivir habría terminado en una celda.

\- ¿Acaso no crees que eso sería lo correcto?

\- Tal vez, pero sé por experiencia propia que hacer lo correcto no siempre es lo mejor. Yo elegí creer en ella, y obtuve muchísimo más de lo que cualquiera habría esperado. Fueron sólo unos días viajando juntos y se volvió la mejor amiga que jamás tuve, la única persona que me ha tratado con total confianza.

\- Eso suena injusto con todos nosotros y con tus amigos.

\- Todos son conscientes de lo que encierro en mi cuerpo, y aunque no lo quieran reconocer, ese conocimiento condicionó su trato para conmigo durante toda mi vida, la mayoría del tiempo para mal. Konan, en cambio, me trató con verdadera confianza, sin considerar esta cosa.

\- Entonces, ¿no volverás?

\- ¿Acaso me necesitan para algo en la aldea? En este par de semanas he aumentado mi fuerza, mi relación con el Kyubi ha mejorado enormemente, he aprendido cosas que no hubiese aprendido de permanecer en al villa y he sumado aliados muy fuertes que me apoyarán en mi pelea.

\- Está bien; ¿supongo que todavía no le has devuelto su protector al Uchiha, cierto?

\- No.

\- Debes esperar a que se solucione el problema con el jinchuriki del Hachibi, luego podrá usarlo. Tan sólo mantenlo vigilado en el inter-tanto, Naruto.

\- Así lo haré, abuela.

Godaime Hokage ve que no hay forma de convencerlo. No quería hacer uso de su último recurso, pues no deseaba que él pensara que su ofrecimiento tenía por única motivación el obligarle a regresar, pero la decisión del rubio la obliga a decírselo antes de tiempo:

\- Naruto, la verdad es que te necesito en la aldea, mucho más de lo que crees.

\- ¿Porqué?

\- Quiero que te vuelvas el nuevo Hokage, Naruto.

\- ¿Me quiere tomar el pelo?

\- No. Necesito que me reemplaces como Rokudaime Hokage, Uzumaki Namikase Naruto.

\- (molesto, el joven le reclama) No entiendo…

\- No podré seguir mucho tiempo en el cargo, y en este momento eres el único que puedo considerar para ocuparlo.

\- ¿Porqué lo dice, abuela?

\- Estoy muriendo, Naruto…

El joven nota como Tsunade baja la mirada, triste. Sin decir palabra, Naruto adopta su modo sabio y utiliza su percepción en el cuerpo de su interlocutora, percatándose de la sinceridad de sus palabras: el cuerpo de la mujer se degrada, muy lentamente. Aunque su aspecto permanece igual, su chakra es menor que el que le recordaba; el problema es que no ha pasado ni un mes desde que dejó de verla, y ahora…

\- ¿Comó? ¿Porqué?

\- La batalla contra Pain. Sobre-exigí mi cuerpo más allá de sus límites. Por eso tardé tanto en recuperar la conciencia. La verdad es que debí haber muerto ese día, pero Katsuyu logró mantenerme viva. Lamento decir que el estado de mi cuerpo está más allá de cualquier habilidad médica; mis células mueren y mi cuerpo se niega a reemplazarlas.

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo?

\- No será pronto. Con ayuda del jutsu con que oculto mi edad podré exhibir esta imagen ante todos, pero debajo de todo esto me iré desgastando día con día, hasta llegar al momento en que no podré caminar. Para todo efecto, será como si envejeciera aceleradamente. Estimo que unos meses, con suerte un año; después, mi estado decaerá tanto que ya no podré servirme de mi chakra para mantenerme lúcida, me volveré senil y caeré en cama, para nunca volver a levantarme.

\- Lamento todo eso, obaa-chan.

\- Yo también, aunque al menos me queda el consuelo de ser la última de mis compañeros en marcharme. Hay momentos en que pienso que ese torpe de Jiraiya se siente muy sólo en el otro mundo y está haciendo cosas raras para llevarme allá…

\- Siento mucho su condición, Tsunade-obaachan, pero aún así no puedo regresar a Konoha, no antes de completar mis objetivos. Estoy seguro que podrá hallar a alguien apropiado para el cargo… Kakashi-sensei lo hizo bastante bien en su ausencia, creo… Tal vez pueda encontrar la forma de curarse, todavía hay tiempo.

\- No, Naruto. Siento que he cumplido mi tarea y necesito arreglar un par de cosas antes de partir, y requiero ese tiempo, no puedo afanarme en buscar una cura que sé que no existe. No pienses que me estoy rindiendo, simplemente siento que ya he completado mi camino.

\- Le entiendo.

\- Bien, si esa es tu decisión, creo que le puedo pedir a ese irresponsable de Kakashi que te cuide el puesto un tiempo. No quiero que pienses que te librarás de esa responsabilidad, en este momento prácticamente toda la aldea espera verte con el sombrero de líder, y no puedes privarlos de aquello, no cuando te has pasado toda la vida pregonando que quieres ser Hokage.

\- Gracias, abuela.

\- Antes de separarnos quiero que me prometas que apenas completes tu misión regresarás a la aldea. Y también, si tardas mucho, debes volver a verme antes del fin: quiero ver tu rostro antes de partir y así poder decirle a mi compañero que estas bien y que, a pesar de todo, sigues con tu vida, Naruto.

\- Esta bien. Vendré apenas me llame.

\- Espero verte de nuevo, Naruto.

Naruto se levanta, pero antes de retirarse se detiene unos segundos. Luego, pregunta:

\- ¿Sakura-chan, lo sabe?

\- No, y no se lo diré hasta que sea inevitable. En este momento sólo tres personas lo saben, cuatro contigo. No necesitas preocuparte por esa chica, me encargaré de encausarla en el tiempo que me queda.

\- Gracias. Dígale que me disculpe, pero nada de lo que he hecho ha sido para ofenderla.

\- Parece que está molesta por lo tuyo con Hyuga Hinata. Lo que es extraño porque en realidad allí no hubo nada… ¿verdad?

\- Verdad…

Pero la respuesta de Naruto no convence a la hokage, quien nota la mirada cabizbaja y el desánimo en el joven. Sin querer inmiscuirse más en ese asunto, se despide del muchacho, deseándole suerte.

Como notando que ambos han terminado su plática, Shino se acerca a la Hokage, preguntándole de paso a Naruto si su asunto ha tenido avances. El rubio le responde que si, y que seguramente logrará su objetivo en un futuro próximo. El Aburame le agradece sus esfuerzos, indicándole que le avisará a su compañero de aquello.

Antes de reunirse con sus compañeros de viaje decide darse un tiempo para platicar con Iruka. Siente que le debe una explicación por su partida.

.

.

.

La conversación con su antiguo profesor fue intensa, y a ratos, incómoda.

Mientras compartían un par de tazones tibios de ramen de Ichiraku (que el shinobi mayor se había conseguido con mucho esfuerzo, logrando que el dueño del restaurante se los preparara como un favor a primera hora de esa mañana, antes de salir con el grupo de la Hokage), el rubio no pudo evitar sentirse regañado cuando Iruka-sensei le reclamó el haberse ido de la aldea sin siquiera tratar de buscarlo. Por lo que pudo oír de él, había sido uno de los chunnin enviados fuera de la aldea durante el ataque de Pain a fin de reunir a los ninjas que se encontraran en los alrededores; fue ese encargo el que sólo le permitió regresar en la noche del día siguiente al del ataque, cuando el muchacho ya se había marchado.

Extrañamente para Iruka, Naruto aprovechó la mayor parte de la conversación para pedirle que le contara respecto a todo lo que supiera de Hinata. Mientras le relataba lo que él sabía respecto de la difunta (que era principalmente de sus días en la Academia Ninja) no pudo evitar interrogarlo respecto a esa cosa del matrimonio. Allí, demostrando una confianza única, el rubio le contó a su profesor la verdad de todo lo acontecido luego de la muerte de la joven -aunque reservándose la parte de esa Hinata viviendo en su cabeza-.

Luego de veinte minutos de charla, antes de despedirse, el joven le pidió a su interlocutor que se encargara de cuidar su departamento en su ausencia: aunque luego de la destrucción causada por Pain no había allí nada que fuera realmente suyo, sentía que ese espacio era especial, y que mientras estuviese esperándolo tendría un lugar al cual llamar hogar para regresar.

Cuando terminó su charla con Iruka, Naruto observó como Sasuke se acercaba a él para pedirle que lo acompañara a decirle algo a Tsunade. Suponiendo de qué se trata (había estado molestando con ese tema desde el momento en que se enteró que se reunirían con ella) ambos fueron donde esperaba la mujer, mientras el rubio le pedía a su compañero que fuese cuidadoso con cómo pedía aquello.

Godaime Hokage se extrañó al ver llegar junto a ella al pelinegro, cuando ya se marchaba y su escolta había recogido el toldo y sus cosas. Viendo fijamente a ambos, pudo oír como el Uchiha le preguntaba, sin siquiera saludar:

\- ¿Qué sucederá con Itachi?

\- ¿A qué te refieres?

\- Pregunto qué sucederá con la memoria de mi hermano, ahora que sabemos que todo lo que hizo fue por mandato de los líderes de la aldea…

\- ¿Kakashi no te comentó nada?

\- Sólo que había hecho las averiguaciones pertinentes en los registros secretos de Konoha y le había contado todo a usted apenas se despertó.

\- Si. Afortunadamente el tercero fue lo suficientemente cuidadoso como para guardar un registro protegido respecto de las acciones de Uchiha Itachi como anbu y su labor de contra inteligencia mientras formó parte de Akatsuki, así como todo aquello que sabía respecto a la matanza del Clan Uchiha; aunque esta última parte estaba incompleta, la información proporcionada por ti (la obtenida tanto de tu hermano como del enmascarado) permitió completar el cuadro. Lo demás pudimos obtenerlo de los archivos personales de los consejeros y las pocas pruebas conseguidas de los experimentos de Danzo con el sharingan, en el cuartel de Raíz.

\- Ya veo, ¿y se hará algo al respecto?

\- Como primer paso se ha eliminado su nombre del registro del libro bingo, además de informarse al respecto a los líderes de los clanes y a los mandos de las demás aldeas ninja. Cuando tu situación se normalice podremos realizar un acto de homenaje apropiado en Konoha; por consideración a su memoria y tu propia persona, quedará en tus manos la decisión de si se hace público la razón de su ataque a su clan. En caso de que quieras preservar el nombre de tu clan, podemos inventar una historia relativa a que los responsables de la masacre Uchiha fueron Danzo y el enmascarado y que tu hermano aceptó figurar públicamente como el responsable para evitar una crisis interna, pero eso podemos verlo con tiempo; ¿qué opinas?

\- Me parece bien…

\- Veo que no estás del todo conforme, muchacho.

\- Queda un asunto todavía. No quiero parecer exigente, pero en mi calidad de líder del Clan Uchiha y conforme a las leyes de Konoha, exijo que los consejeros Mitokado Homura y Utatane Koharu sean enjuiciados por su participación en el exterminio de mi clan. No puedo alegar inocencia respecto de mis padres o de quienes estaban directamente involucrados en el intento de golpe de estado, y comprendo que en sus casos el castigo era la muerte, pero muchos inocentes, principalmente niños del clan, murieron por sus acciones: es a nombre de ellos que exijo se haga justicia, Hokage-sama.

La rubia ve como el joven pronuncia su solicitud con serenidad y firmeza, inclinando su rostro al finalizar la misma. Sin embargo, la respuesta de la hokage no es la deseada:

\- Lo siento, lo que pides es imposible.

\- (Molesto, el pelinegro reclama) ¿Porqué? ¿Acaso cubrirá sus crímenes, tan importantes son?

\- No es eso, jovencito. Simplemente las leyes de la Hoja no permiten enjuiciar a los muertos…

\- ¿Cómo dice?

\- Los consejeros Homura y Koharu fueron asesinados hace una semana.

\- Asesinados…

\- Un ataque de miembros renegados de Raíz, siguiendo una orden especial de Danzo ejecutada luego de su muerte. Según parece el propósito de los asesinos era eliminar todo rastro de las actividades ilícitas de su fallecido líder. También murieron un par de médicos del Hospital de Konaha (suponemos que eran los responsables del secuestro de niños para incorporarlos a Raíz), unos encargados del orfanato y trataron de destruir parte de los registros secretos de la aldea, además de intentar asesinar infructuosamente a los líderes de los principales clanes. Lamentablemente luego de cumplir sus objetivos los atacantes se suicidaron, así que no sabemos qué esperaban conseguir con exactitud después con su misión.

Viendo que su deseo no podrá ser satisfecho en la forma que deseaba, el Uchiha se retira sin decir palabra. Naruto, mientras ve a su compañero alejarse, decepcionado, escucha como Tsunade le dice: _"deberías aprovechar que estás aquí y visitar el memorial de Jiraiya. Además deberías echarle un vistazo a la Piedra del Héroe, para que veas cómo está escrito el nombre de tu esposa (idea de Kakashi, por si acaso); te sugiero que lleves contigo a tu amigo, seguramente el ver la piedra le animará."_

Agradeciendo su consejo, Naruto se inclina para despedirse de Tsunade, retirándose para reunirse con sus compañeros de viaje. Mientras lo ve irse, ya más animada al ver que el muchacho rubio está bien encaminado, Godaime Hokage ordena al grupo que se retire, regresando rápidamente a la aldea.

* * *

\- ¿Y esas flores…?

\- Un regalo para mi maestro y sus discípulos.

\- Hmp.

\- Supongo que pensamos diferente.

\- Sólo que nunca pensé que fueses tan emotivo.

\- No es eso, sólo soy agradecido.

\- Claro.

El par de amigos avanzaba sigilosamente en medio de la arboleda que rodeaba los muros de la aldea escondida entre las hojas, procurando no ser vistos por nadie.

Naruto llevaba en sus manos un ramo de rosas blancas que compró en el pueblo donde antes se había reunido con la Hokage. Sasuke, que lo seguía tan sólo por deferencia (prefería mantenerse en movimiento), trataba de disimular la curiosidad que despertaba en él el nerviosismo evidente del rubio, como si la visita que iba a realizar lo complicara más de lo debido.

Cuando finalmente llegaron a esa especie de tumba, el pelinegro se mantuvo a unos metros, mientras Naruto se acercaba a presentar sus respetos a los caídos. A esa distancia pudo notar el sencillo lugar, en donde había una especie de florero con unos claveles ya algo secos, y al pie de la lápida inscrita una sencilla caja transparente que guardaba dentro una flor roja de origami.

El pelinegro no pudo evitar sentirse abrumado por el ambiente solemne del lugar, mientras veía como el rubio reemplazaba las flores ya marchitas por las que llevaba consigo, tomando agua de una corriente cercana, pero separando una de sus rosas.

Cuando terminó con sus preparativos, pudo ver como Naruto hacía un pequeño rezo por los difuntos antes de ponerse a parlotear. Sin querer oír lo que decía su compañero a los ausentes, Sasuke tomó distancia hasta que pudo notar como el joven se despedía.

Cuando pasó al lado suyo, el pelinegro no pudo evitar preguntarle respecto de esa flor que conservaba en su mano, a lo que aquél respondió: _"para una amiga"_. Luego, sin más, partió hacia su segunda y última visita, antes de poder continuar con su viaje.

.

.

.

Sasuke recordaba perfectamente ese lugar, de las lecciones de cuando niños les daba Kakashi.

Esa piedra siempre lo torturaba por lo que representaba, principalmente por los nombre de los Uchiha que allí estaban escritos para memoria de todos. Por eso, eligió quedarse bastante lejos mientras esperaba que Naruto entregara su flor.

Al rubio le sorprendió ver la forma en que había sido tallado el nombre de Hinata en la piedra. Suponía que era lo indicado, pero eso no le impidió sentirse mal por lo que aquello representaba: su amiga, su más reciente y fuerte amor, figurando como su esposa, la compañera que nunca pudo llegar a ser. Y es que evocar ese nombre, Uzumaki Namikase Hinata, le provocaba sentimientos encontrados, mezcla de alegría y tristeza, por lo que había sido y lo que no pudo ser.

Pero el percatarse de que no era el último nombre escrito en la piedra lo sorprendió gratamente. Supuso que, al ser este lugar de uso exclusivo para los shinobi de la aldea, tenía sentido que se hubiese evidenciado la nueva situación antes de que todo el mundo lo supiera. Pero la abuela no había sido sincera del todo, y era más que claro que no sólo los jefes de los clanes y los mandos shinobi sabían ya la verdad.

Viendo que Sasuke se negaba a aproximarse, Naruto tuvo que ir a buscarlo para que pudiera ver los nombres.

El Uchiha se acercó de mala manera, y sólo porque Naruto le amenazó con no moverse de allí hasta que viera lo escrito. Pero lo que estaba anotado le sorprendió.

El primer nombre, el de la muchacha muerta, le provocó una montaña de preguntas que no quiso evidenciar para no parecer indiscreto, por lo que sólo preguntó: _"¿acaso la Hyuga era tu esposa?"_. El rubio le contestó: _"algo así."_

Pero el ver el nombre de su hermano allí escrito, junto a todos los antiguos héroes y caídos en pos de la seguridad de Konoha lo descolocó. No pudo evitar sentir que aquello era lo correcto, que ciertamente nadie había amado más y hecho mayor sacrificio en aras de preservar a la Hoja y a quienes vivían en ella, pero esa misma certeza le hizo recordar, para mayor culpa suya, que hasta hace poco el único propósito que lo había animado era destruir con sus propias manos todo aquello que Itachi había procurado proteger. En su ira, su hermano menor, su heredero, había querido destruir el fruto de su sacrificio.

Bien, comprendía sus faltas para con la memoria de su amado hermano y trataría de enmendarlas asumiendo su papel de protector, el que le correspondía a Itachi. Era lo menos que podía hacer por él. Y quien sabía si, con el tiempo, aprendería a apreciar Konoha de la misma manera en que aquél lo había hecho.

Naruto vió como su amigo se inclinaba ante la piedra de los caídos, dedicándole a los nombres allí inscritos una muestra de respeto que no pensaba verle, al menos no tan pronto. Como queriendo sacarlo de su ensimismamiento, el rubio echó a correr, notando como su compañero le seguía a corta distancia.

Como único testimonio de su visita, una rosa blanca descansaba encima del monumento, solitaria.

* * *

Luego de tres días de andar a media marcha el grupo de Sasuke y Naruto finalmente había llegado al País de las Olas. La vista del Gran Puente Naruto los recibió, y mientras lo cruzaban los líderes del grupo planificaban la próxima etapa de su viaje.

Si bien Naruto pretendía aprovechar la escala para visitar viejas amistades, Sasuke se mostró inflexible en ese punto: partirían lo antes posible hacia su destino, sin perder el tiempo en estupideces. Pero fue Suigetsu el que terminó arruinando su plan original, insistiendo en visitar la tumba de Zabuza, según para disculparse con él por el estado en que estaba trayendo su espada. Antes de siquiera poder negarse, Taka, junto con Naruto, se habían encaminado hacia la colina donde se encontraba la sepultura.

Pero al llegar a ella el grupo pudo notar como alguien había profanado el sepulcro.

Las escena era evidente: alguien había cavado en ella, y no se había molestado en cubrir sus huellas. Suigetsu, el más indignado con todo eso, se dio el trabajo de revisar si los cuerpos de los muertos seguían allí, lo que afortunadamente era así. Pero era más que evidente que habían sido manipulados.

Al oír aquella revelación del espadachín, Naruto y Sasuke se miraron unos instantes, mientras procesaban las palabras de su acompañante. Allí el Uchiha recordó algo que le comentó Kakashi cuando se reunieron cerca de Konoha, mientras esperaba que el rubio terminase su conversación con Iruka, respecto de que habían estado rastreando a Kabuto durante el último par de semanas, y cómo éste había estado recorriendo los sepulcros ninja en todas las naciones elementales.

Naruto, al escuchar a su compañero, recordó la técnica con que Orochimaru enfrentó al Tercero y cómo había traído a la vida al primer y segundo hokages. Era evidente que el discípulo de la serpiente conocía la técnica de su maestro y que había estado recolectando muestras (Sasuke conocía los requerimientos para ejecutar el Edo Tensei, aunque el sannin de las serpientes nunca le quiso enseñar la técnica).

En vista de que seguramente los de Konoha no sabían respecto de esa posible habilidad de Kabuto (con todo el riesgo que representaba) Sasuke se comprometió, mientras el rubio se reunía con el nueve colas para recibir las indicaciones necesarias para llegar a su próximo destino, a enviar una de sus águilas mensajeras con toda la información que manejaba al respecto. Como favor especial, Naruto le solicitó que les pidiese vigilasen detenidamente el cementerio memorial, a fin de mantener a los que descansaban allí fuera del alcance de la técnica prohibida.

.

.

.

Cuando el rubio despertó de su meditación, veinte minutos después, informó a sus acompañantes de su próximo destino: una isla solitaria, cercana a la costa sureste del País del Rayo. Cuando Sasuke le pidió que señalara su ubicación exacta en el mapa, el rubio, algo avergonzado, le señaló que no podía hacerlo porque según el Kyubi la isla "se movía", pero eran inconfundible y siempre permanecía en un área delimitada.

Resignado a tan malas indicaciones, Sasuke le comunicó a sus tres compañeros que, a partir de ese punto, seguiría su camino sin ellos. Ante las protestas de Karin por querer abandonarlos, su líder les señaló que su propósito era evitarles mayores problemas: él seguía siendo un prófugo buscado en Kumo, y por algún suceso afortunado sus nombres no estaban aún involucrados en sus correrías, por lo que consideraba como más apropiado el mantenerlos lejos de su persona en tanto su situación se regularizaba. Jugo, preocupado por su propia situación, le recuerda que lo necesita cerca para poder controlar su propia ira asesina si ésta llegara a manifestarse, a lo que el Uchiha le cuenta que ha meditado en su problema y junto con Naruto a preparado una solución que cree será satisfactoria: él usará su Mangekyo Sharingan para someterlo a un genjutsu que, actuando como una hipnosis, le ayude a mantener su locura controlada; como respaldo, Naruto creará un jutsu de sellado en su mente, que aprendió a ejecutar en esos días, encerrando una parte del chakra del pelinegro dentro de Jugo, el que se liberará apenas pierda el control de si mismo, conteniéndolo.

Karin observa fascinada la operación, mientras interroga al rubio acerca de donde ha aprendido todo eso. Naruto, concentrado en la técnica de sellado, le comenta que cuando vuelvan a verse, si lo desea, le enseñará un par de cosas sobre fuinjutsu.

Cuando el rubio terminó de realizar el jutsu, Sasuke se acercó a Jugo con el Mangekyo Sharingan en sus ojos, a fin de completar su parte del procedimiento. Cuando finalizó, giró su vista hacia sus otros dos compañeros, agradeciéndoles su ayuda hasta ese momento y ordenándoles que esperaran su regreso en esa aldea. Luego, ante su sorpresa, el rubio pudo notar como los tres miembros de Taka caían inconcientes; Sasuke le dijo: _"despertarán en unos quince minutos, eso nos dará tiempo suficiente para irnos y evitar que nos sigan. Vamos."_

Cuando ambos jóvenes llegaron a la orilla del mar, Naruto le dijo a su compañero de viaje que su plan era continuar su camino corriendo sobre las aguas. Viendo la cara de extrañesa ante su plan, el jounin rubio le explicó a Sasuke que un bote era demasiado lento y que así se arriesgaban a que los interceptaran las patrullas que probablemente tendrían los ninjas de Kumo en alta mar. El Uchiha le dijo: _"sabes que tengo águilas gigantes entrenadas que podrían servirnos para viajar, ¿verdad?"_ ; el rubio le contesta: _"sí, tus compañeros se quejaban que eras un abusivo que a pesar de tener esas cosas los obligabas a ir a pie a todos lados"_. Sasuke, ofendido, replica: _"en circunstancias normales esas aves son demasiado notorias para pasar desapercibidos, pero en el mar, con todo ese espacio vacío y con una linea de visión limpia, podemos ir sobre una sin preocuparnos de ser descubiertos"_. Naruto le señala: _"tal vez tengas razón, teme, pero quiero aprovechar de entrenar mi resistencia mientras llegamos a nuestro destino. Pero si te cansas o no crees ser capas de seguirme el paso, puedes ir montado en esa ave tuya."_

Enojado por lo que insinúa el rubio con sus palabras, Sasuke salta al agua, mientras le dice: _"está bien. No necesitas preocuparte, estaré listo para invocar a mi águila cuando tus piernas ya no den más"_. Luego, sin más, se echa a correr. Naruto salta al agua mientras le grita: _"¡eh, Sasuke, que se supone que yo debo ir adelante!"_

Presuroso, el rubio shinobi se adelanta a su compañero de equipo, perdiéndose al cabo de un par de minutos ambos en lo profundo del mar del País de las Olas.

* * *

Después de un de un día de correr sobre las olas a máxima velocidad, intercalados con períodos largos de descanzo sobre la espalda del águila invocada del Uchiha y un par de detenciones en las islas cercanas, para comer y dormir seis horas, el par de jóvenes de la Hoja se encontraban viendo una extraña isla a lo lejos, sostenidos en el aire por el ave del pelinegro.

La visión de aquella isla era extraña, sobre todo por los incontable picos rocosos que surgían desde su superficie y que llenaban todo el espacio visible sobre ella. A pesar de lo que le había dicho Kurama previamente, la isla parecía detenida y nada en ella daba la impresión de que fuese capaz de moverse, menos aún con el enorme tamaño con el que contaba.

Sasuke esperó a que su amigo regresara de su visita mental con el nueve colas para preguntarle: _"¿es allí, cierto?"_ ; el rubio le contestó: _"eso dice el Kyubi"_. Sin esperar más detalles, el pelinegro hace desaparecer su animal invocado a fin de hacer su último acercamiento a pie. Allí, de pie sobre las aguas, comienzan su carrera a la costa de su lugar de destino.

Sasuke viste su usual Kimono blanco, detrás del cual luce el símbolo de su clan. A su cintura, su chokuto reforjada por el armero sapo, cuya hoja ha cambiado a un color negro plateado. Junto a él, Naruto con su tenida completa (incluyendo esa horrenda, según el Uchiha, capa de viaje con el kanji "sapo") y sus armas en su posición; ya no carga el bolso de viaje, sino que guarda sus pertenencias en un sello que ha escrito en la piel de su brazo izquierdo, en la parte anterior de su muñeca.

Mientras ambos se acercan cada vez más a la orilla Sasuke, curioso por no saber quien se supone habita en ese lugar tan extraño, le consulta a su compañero cómo se supone que es la persona que deberán ver allí. Dándose cuenta de que aún no le ha dicho nada sobre su supuesto nuevo maestro, Naruto le explica que en realidad no lo conoce, pero que se supone que es algo como un pulpo (según las palabras del Sabio Sapo).

Sasuke, habiendo escuchado las palabras de su amigo, se detiene en seco al llegar a la arena, mostrando un rostro de preocupación. Naruto, extrañado, le pregunta qué le sucede, a lo que Sasuke, desenvainando su espada y activando su sharingan, le responde: _"¿has dicho que es un pulpo, verdad?… No me digas que aquél que buscamos es..."_

Pero no puede seguir con sus palabras, pues una gran bola de energía pasa a gran velocidad al lado del rubio, en dirección al Uchiha, quien a duras penas la esquiva para ver como impacta a casi un kilómetro de distancia, en el mar, causando una gran explosión.

Naruto, asombrado, gira su mirada al bosque, desde donde ve surgir una enorme bestia: un toro, con uno de sus cuernos roto, que en vez de pies luce ocho enormes tentáculos. Mientras Sasuke adopta su Mangekyo Sharingan, listo a repeler las embestidas de su enemigo, el rubio observa como el toro-pulpo se hace cada vez más pequeño, hasta que todo su exterior adopta la forma de su manto de chakra hasta retraerse al interior de su portador: un hombre adulto, alto y fornido, de piel oscura y que luce un protector ninja de Kumogakure.

El ninja, sin detenerse a ver al rubio, que es el más cercano a él, continúa caminando en dirección a los recién llegados, mientras saca de su bolsillo una pequeña libreta en donde pareciera anotar un par de líneas, sirviéndose de la saliva oscura con que humedece uno de sus dedos como si fuese un pincel.

Sasuke, viendo que Naruto permanece inmóvil, le grita: _"Ese es Killer Bee, el jinchuriki del ocho colas. Supongo que ése es el pulpo que estabas buscando, dobe."_

O sea que su nuevo maestro, el que se supone le ayudará a fusionar su chakra con el nueve colas, no es nada más ni nada menos aquél que trató de capturar Sasuke hace un mes y la razón por la cual fue incluido en el libro bingo.

Mientras piensa en como tratar con esta nueva dificultad, Naruto ve como Killer Bee se detiene a su lado, mientras les canta:

 _Han venido a mi refugio,_

 _un niñito y un niñato,_

 _creyendo que capturarme_

 _les dará fortuna y fama._

 _Pero esta abeja pica_

 _tengo ocho aguijones_

 _Ya te perdoné un día,_

 _no esperes contemplaciones._

 _No tendré misericordia_

 _ambos pagarán con sangre._

 _Una vez te la perdono,_

 _la segunda te la cobro..._

 _¡Oh Yeah!_

Y, al terminar sus versos, arremete con sus puños contra Naruto, lanzándolo lejos.

Por lo visto, no podrán tratar con él sin antes derrotarlo, por lo que Sasuke, a sabiendas del enorme poder con que cuenta el Hachibi, no pierde el tiempo y hace aparecer a Susanoo, con su forma esquelética, tan sólo el torso, la cabeza y los brazos visibles.

Naruto, por su parte, viendo que todo se pone de mal en peor, adopta su modo sabio, esperando contener a su nuevo enemigo a fin de que los escuche, antes de que todo se les vaya de las manos y terminen matándose entre si.

Killer Bee, mientras observa con una sonrisa la forma adoptada por el Uchiha, se percata del incremento del chakra del rubio que le acompaña. Por lo visto, ambos son enemigos muy capaces, a diferencia del equipo que acompañó al pelinegro la última vez, por lo que asume que dejarlos ir no es opción, por lo que elige adoptar su manto de chakra del ocho colas y eliminarlos rápidamente.

Pero mientras el jinchuriki del Hachibi se prepara, Sasuke ve con sorpresa como su compañero da forma a un poderoso ataque de viento, como un shuriken gigantesco, como si quisiese matar a aquél a quien se supone han ido a buscar. Killer Bee también lo nota, por lo que se prepara para aguantar o esquivar ese poderoso ataque. Naruto lanza su jutsu: _"Futon: Razen Shuriken"_.

El jutsu de viento pasa apenas sobre la cabeza del pelinegro Uchiha, yendo a estrellarse al mar cercano a la isla y provocando un estallido que levanta las aguas, la que cae como lluvia intensa sobre los tres ninjas que están en la playa. Antes de poder consultarle a Naruto sobre lo que pretendía hacer con ese ataque, Sasuke ve como del lugar en que el jutsu ha impactado salta a tierra un extraño ser humanoide, con piel y cabeza de tiburón, exhibiendo agallas.

Mientras Sasuke y Killer Bee se quedan mirando esa extraña aparición, Naruto le grita: _"¡CREÍSTE QUE NO PERCIBIRÍA TU PRESENCIA, EH!. CON ESA FORMA DE SEGURO DEBES SER EL AKATSUKI KISAME. ¡NO TRATES DE ENGAÑARME, KONAN ME CONTÓ TODO SOBRE TI!"_

Viéndose descubierto, el Akatsuki coloca su mano mutada en su espalda, de donde arranca un pedazo de su piel que resulta ser el mango de su espada, Samehada. A medida que la va separando su forma corporal se transforma a la ya conocida de todos, con su piel azul y sus dientes filosos. Al notar como va recobrando su verdadera forma, tanto Sasuke como Killer Bee deshacen sus formas de ataque e, inconscientemente, se ganan a los flancos de Naruto, con sus espadas en la mano.

Kisame no hace ademán de huir. Es más, al ver a esos tres allí, reunidos, no puede evitar sonreír: esos idiotas le han facilitado la tarea de tener que cazarlos uno por uno. La fortuna le es favorable.


	24. Chapter 24

_Finalmente había podido encontrar al escurridizo Hachibi, oculto en ese bosque tan extraño._

 _Habían sido más de tres semanas de rastrear su huella en todo el País del Rayo. Quien diría que un sujeto tan grande fuese tan bueno ocultándose. Y ahora estaba allí, practicando sus ridículas rimas._

 _Tal vez podría usar al viejo y su enorme mascota como rehenes, facilitándole su tarea. No es que ese monigote fuese realmente una amenaza para él, no con Samehada en su poder._

 _Y es que, ante su espada, el enorme chakra que guardaban los portadores de las bestias con cola no era nada._

 _Ya eran casi dos días vigilando sus movimientos, esperando aprender sus hábitos, descubriendo así lo que su cuerpo le podía revelar sobre las capacidades del mejor y más hábil jinchuriki, el único que podía jactarse de que realmente había llegado a controlar a su biju._

 _Pero la llegada de Zetsu arruinó todos sus preparativos._

 _El subordinado de Madara le traía noticias graves, y nuevas órdenes. Ahora sus presas eran tres: el Hachibi, el Kyubi y el mocoso Uchiha. Nada más fácil._

 _Por que nadie mejor que él para capturar a las bestias con cola; sus técnicas eran insuperables para dicha tarea. El pequeño hermano de Itachi era aún menos problemático: ya había cruzado espadas con aquél inútil, conocía sus capacidades y sabía que estaba muy por debajo de lo que fue su hermano mayor._

 _Pero ese tiempo perdido con el hombre planta le quitó la oportunidad que había preparado los últimos dos días cuando, sin saber el motivo para aquello, Killer Bee simplemente desapareció._

 _Con mucho trabajo le había seguido el rastro, para perderlo nuevamente, ahora en el mar del País del Rayo._

 _Sin otras opciones, se dedicó a rastrear la zona, facilitándose la tarea al fusionarse con Samehada y adoptar su forma acuática. Pero incluso aquello fue en vano._

 _Hasta que ese par se apareció de la nada, montados en un águila. Y los siguió, esperando la menor oportunidad para acercarse y derribarlos al mar, en donde daría buena cuenta de dos de sus tres blancos. Pero corrieron a una isla cercana, y su presencia fue suficiente para hacer salir al Hachibi de su escondite._

 _Y ahora estaban sus tres presas reunidas, dispuestas a matarse entre ellos, con él esperando como buen tiburón oportunista, listo a recoger la carroña que quedara._

 _Pero el rubio logró descubrirlo y lo obligó a saltar a tierra, exponiéndose._

 _Nada había cambiado, simplemente debería sudar un poco._

 _Porque esos tres estaban tan condenados como cuando tuvieron la desgraciada suerte de ser marcados como sus presas._

 _Mala suerte para ellos, pero buena para él, el monstruo de la niebla oculta, Hoshigaki Kisame…_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Kisame, vestido tan sólo con un pantalón corto y luciendo su enorme espada, sin las vendas que usualmente ocultaban su forma, espera a recibir el ataque de sus tres oponentes, allí reunidos.

Naruto, recordando lo que le contó su maestra respecto del sujeto que tenía frente a él, pudo conseguir que Killer Bee y Sasuke se acercaran a él, a fin de recibir indicaciones respecto de como proceder. Cuando sus acompañantes se allegaron a su lado, asumiendo el papel de líder, les dijo en voz baja: [ _"ese Akatsuki es especialista en jutsus suiton y taijutsu, además de contar con la habilidad de absorber el chakra de sus enemigos. Pero lo peor es su espada: esa cosa no tiene un filo, toda ella desgarra al mero roce, además de que es capaz de absorber chakra con mucha mayor facilidad que su dueño, y no tiene un tope conocido. Debemos concentrarnos en separar al cara de pez de su espada, mientras no lo consigamos no lograremos vencerlo y cualquier herida que le hagamos su espada la curará. Debemos usar taijutsu y nuestras armas, cualquier ninjutsu que le lancemos sólo hará más fuerte a su espada. Una vez que le quitemos a Samehada tendremos que rematarlo con lo más potente que tengamos."_ ]

El shinobi del Rayo, molesto, le dijo a Naruto que él no era nadie para decirle que hacer, a lo que el rubio respondió: _"yo también soy un jinchuriki, como tú, y te puedo decir que ese sujeto, a diferencia de nosotros, pretende capturarte para conseguir a tu biju. No pretendo engañarte, en realidad vine buscando tu ayuda, pero nada de eso importa ahora, porque ese Akatsuki es más fuerte que cualquiera de nosotros"_. Sintiéndose subestimado, el portador del Hachibi le dice a Naruto: _"nadie es más fuerte que la unión del Hachibi y la abeja, y ahora lo verás"_.

En apenas un instante el jinchuriki del ocho colas hizo surgir su manto de chakra, exhibiendo tres colas, y sin ningún aviso se lanzó contra el Akatsuki, diciéndole: _"¡No eres bienvenido, imbécil… Lariat!"_

El potente golpe, destinado a destrozar la garganta del hombre tiburón, es frenado por su destinatario con un simple ademán de Samehada, que empujada contra el pecho de Killer Bee por su portador lo frena en seco, lanzándolo al suelo y desgarrando sus ropas con ese mínimo contacto. Cuando Bee reacciona, puede notar como el golpe de la espada de piel de tiburón ha absorbido dos de sus tres colas. Kisame, riendo con burla hacia su rival derribado, se coloca a su lado y le impide levantarse simplemente apoyando su enorme espada contra su pecho, la que absorbe rápidamente lo restante del manto de chakra del jinchuriki. Animada por esa comida, Samehada exhibe una boca enorme, la que parece estar riendo como su portador, mientras aumenta su tamaño, abriendo sus escamas.

Pero el Akatsuki es alejado de su presa por un ataque de taijutsu de Naruto, mientras su compañero le ofrece su ayuda al derribado shinobi, diciéndole: _"Ahora no importa lo que sucedió entre ambos. Debemos pelear juntos si queremos salir vivos de esto."_

El rubio, luego de ver como Killer Bee se levanta, mostrando una mayor disposición a cooperar con ambos, retrocede antes de que Kisame logre reaccionar a sus golpes, juntándose con sus nuevos aliados, para poder atacar al hombre pez entre los tres.

Viendo la situación que enfrenta, y recordando la advertencia previa sobre las capacidades del portador del Kyubi que le hiciera Zetsu, el espadachín de la niebla decide ser precavido, por lo que toma algo de distancia de sus oponentes y, dejando clavada su espada en frente de él, crea una esfera de agua al lado suyo, del tamaño necesario para contener a una persona. Dentro de ella Kisame invoca a un tiburón, el que expulsa de su hocico un pequeño pergamino, luego de lo cual lo hace desaparecer.

Mientras los tres shinobi avanzan con lentitud, separándose para rodear al Akatsuki, éste les dice: _"nunca pensé que tendría que usar este regalo de Zetsu, pero no sería una pelea justa_ _si fuésemos tres contra uno, ¿verdad?"_. Con extrañeza, sus rivales ven como su enemigo invoca gracias a su pergamino a dos shinobis de Kumo, inconscientes, quienes permanecen de pie frente a él, además de un par de estacas negras. Tanto Sasuke como Killer Bee ven la escena confundidos, sin saber qué rayos pretende hacer el hombre pez, pero Naruto cree tener una idea de lo que hará. Antes de que puedan reaccionar los tres ven como, en un rápido movimiento, Kisame toma cada estaca con una mano, clavándolas en sus muslos y haciendo brotar la sangre, para luego atravesar con ellas la espalda de cada uno de sus prisioneros, quienes despiertan producto del dolor de la herida causada sin la menor consideración en sus cuerpos. Uno de ellos, el más cercano a él, mira al portador del ocho colas y le dice con voz suplicante: _"Ayúdenos por favor, Bee-sama."_

Pero las palabras son rápidamente reemplazadas con gritos de agonía.

Las estacas, todavía clavadas en sus objetivos, se diluyen en una masa oscura que se expande con rapidez alrededor de los cuerpos de los shinobi de Kumo, quienes en cosa de segundos desaparecen tras aquella masa informe, la que adopta la forma del espadachín de la niebla, como si fuesen copias del mismo, con sus ojos cerrados. En las manos de las copias la masa que los cubre se expande para formar a Samehada, para finalmente emerger, desde el interior de cada uno, una onda de chakra, idéntica a la perteneciente al espadachín de la niebla. Las copias abren sus ojos, listas para el combate.

Terminados sus preparativos el Kisame original les dice a sus presas: _"Ahora veremos cual de todos ustedes es el más fuerte, je je… Cada uno de nosotros comparte la tercera parte de mi chakra original. Y no se preocupen, que estas copias se sentirán igual de reales que su servidor. Es más, ustedes ni siquiera sabrán cual de nosotros es el original..."_ Dicho lo anterior, los tres Kisame, al unísono, realizan los sellos necesarios para convocar una espesa niebla; al ver como ésta se levanta, Naruto les dice a sus aliados: _"Hay que separarse, si nos quedamos juntos sólo nos estorbaremos"_. Acto seguido, Naruto corre en dirección desconocida, rodeado por la niebla, mientras Killer Bee, que sabe con exactitud donde se encuentra parado, se dirige hacia el interior de la isla. Al momento dos de los Kisame los persiguen, mientras el tercero permanece en medio de la espesa neblina.

Sasuke, quieto en medio de la oscuridad, refuerza su chokuto con su chakra base, esperando…

* * *

Cuando Killer Bee finalmente se detiene, en medio de un frondoso bosque tropical, lo primero que hace es expulsar violentamente su chakra, a fin de que las enormes bestias que habitan en él, que son como sus mascotas, se alejen de aquél paraje, a fin de poder pelear con mayor libertad.

Habiendo conocido de primera mano la habilidad de absorción de chakra de Samehada, decide mantenerse en su forma normal, sin transformarse, confiando en su habilidad con sus espadas para iniciar la pelea. Con rapidez se arma con sus ocho espadas, permaneciendo quieto y concentrado, listo para detener cualquier ataque del hombre pez. Pero Kisame, que está seguro le ha seguido en su carrera, no se ve por ninguna parte. Con desconfianza, la abeja asesina cierra sus ojos y se concentra, conectando su chakra al de su biju, expandiendo su capacidad de percepción; siente a su enemigo, está cerca…

Killer Bee abre sus ojos, mirando los alrededores, pero sigue sin ver a quien pretende cazarlo. Vuelve a cerrar sus ojos: Ahí está, avanzando hacia él… veinte metros… diez metros… cinco… Sin abrir sus ojos, confiando tan sólo en su percepción, Killer Bee ataca con su kenjutsu, seguro de que el hombre pez está a su alcance, pero al abrir sus ojos para ver el resultado de su ataque logra percatarse de que no ha golpeado nada más que el aire.

Confundido, el jinchuriki le pregunta a su prisionero: _"¿genjutsu?"_. El Hachibi responde: _"No, estoy seguro que está cerca, lo sé."_ Frustrado, el shinobi de Kumo se concentra nuevamente, y cuando sabe que se acerca su agresor, abre sus ojos y mira al cielo, creyendo que pasa sobre él, pero no hay nada. En sólo un instante se percata: _"si no está arriba, y no está sobre el suelo, debe estar..."_

Pero reacciona demasiado tarde, y la hoja de la Samehada, como una aleta dorsal de tiburón, surge de debajo de la tierra, cortando la superficie de la misma, como si de las aguas se tratara, para luego levantarse en un poderoso golpe ascendente, el que alcanza a Killer Bee y lo lanza hacia arriba, desarmándolo. Medio aturdido, el de gafas observa debajo de él, viendo como Kisame lo observa, para luego hacer surgir una columna de agua sobre la cual se levanta en el aire, buscando darle alcance. Sabiéndose desarmado, Bee decide hacer surgir su manto de chakra en su primera forma, haciendo aparecer rápidamente las ocho colas del mismo para repeler el avance de su enemigo.

Kisame, mientras sube, logra ver la nueva forma del shinobi del Rayo, quien inclina su cabeza hacia él: por lo visto, ya que no cuenta con sus espadas, el brillante plan del jinchuriki es darle un cabezazo, con su cuerpo reforzado con ese manto de chakra. Entretenido por el absurdo plan de su oponente, el de la Niebla decide contestar con similar estrategia, por puro capricho. Las cabezas chocan en el aire, rebotando; el par, mientras cae a tierra, deciden seguir golpeándose con sus cabezas, decidido cada uno a demostrarse superior a su rival. Para sorpresa del de gafas, es Kisame el que se muestra más resistente, quien al sexto cabezazo lanza a su oponente para atrás, justo antes de que ambos toquen el suelo.

Killer Bee se levanta con rapidez del húmedo piso, mareado y humillado, viendo como su enemigo lo espera, de pie y exhibiendo su dentadura aserrada, con su enorme espada al hombro. Samehada también ríe, excitada por el banquete que pronto tendrá.

Ese mínimo roce con el monstruo de la niebla oculta le ha costado al jinchuriki dos de sus colas. Y Kisame ni siquiera ha usado a la espada de escamas de tiburón.

* * *

El primer ataque de Kisame es rechazado por el Uchiha quien, ignorando la densa niebla que lo rodea, se mueve como si ésta no existiera. Pero aquello no significa que el joven se sienta a gusto, ya que el escenario evoca en él funestos recuerdos de su niñez, de aquella vez en que estuvo más cerca que nunca de su muerte, cuando descubrió con decepción su propia debilidad.

Pero el de la Niebla es el más confundido de los dos: se supone que el Sharingan no debería ser capaz de seguirle la pista en medio de su técnica de ocultamiento. Queriendo verificar las capacidades del muchacho, el hombre pez renueva sus ataques, desde diferentes direcciones, pero el pelinegro logra evitar sus embestidas, a veces atajando los golpes de Samehada con su chokuto, pero en otras simplemente haciéndose a un lado.

Viendo que su técnica no le sirve para nada, con un simple par de sellos de su creador la niebla es rápidamente disipada. Allí, recuperando su propia visión, el asesino logra ver que su enemigo, en sus ojos, lleva su Mangekyo Sharingan, mientras le espera. Eso explica todo: el mocoso recuerda su pasada derrota, y ha decidido ser cuidadoso, pero yendo contra él con lo mejor que tiene, desde el principio.

Decidido a ver que tanto a cambiado, decide jugar con su cabeza un poco; tal vez el mocoso estalle como la vez pasada, facilitándole su cometido:

\- Veo que estás usando esos ojos que eran de tu hermano: lo mataste y has tomado sus despojos para ti… Bien hecho, chiquillo; lástima que no te servirán de mucho. Sabes, nunca estuve de acuerdo con Madara respecto a dejarte esos ojos a ti. Y es que era una ofensa para la memoria de Itachi que alguien tan insignificante los llevara consigo.

\- Hmp…

\- Tan elocuente como mi antiguo compañero. Al menos debes haberte hecho un poco más fuerte ahora que llevas esas cosas, sino esta pelea será demasiado aburrida, moco…

\- (interrumpiendo) Eres el verdadero Kisame. Comprendo…

\- ¿Lo dices por mis palabras? ¿No sabes que los tres compartimos no sólo nuestro chakra sino también nuestras memorias y personalidad? No tienes forma de saber si soy el original o una de las copias, muchacho.

\- Sé que eres el real.

\- ¿Y porqué tan convencido? ¿Acaso esos preciados ojos tuyos te permiten ver más allá de lo que Itachi pudo? Lo dudo, no en alguien tan insignificante.

\- Simple, es evidente que tu yo original se enfrentaría con el más débil de los tres.

La última frase descolocó al Akatsuki: Uchiha Sasuke declarándose a si mismo el más débil de sus enemigos. Ciertamente tenía razón en sus sospechas, y había optado por enfrentarse con él porque lo conocía y sabía que sus mejores jutsus eran inútiles en su contra, pero que el muchacho lo reconociera y, aún así, hubiese elegido enfrentarlo a solas, encendió una alerta en su cabeza: sus sentidos le advertían ahora que ésta pelea no sería tan fácil como la de aquella vez:

\- Bien, bien… Creo que me pillaste, niñito. Pero te falta algo…

\- Explícate.

\- Hay otro motivo por el cual te escogí como mi rival. Si bien las copias son exactas a mi y tenemos en este momento la misma cantidad de chakra, tienen el defecto de los moldes en los que están vertidos, y no tienen capacidad de aprender mientras pelean. Debes saberlo: cualquier guerrero se hace más fuerte a medida que va luchando. Eso las hace inevitablemente más débiles que su original. Aunque no lo creas, no espero que venzan a los jinchurikis; es más, espero que no lo logren, a fin de tener la oportunidad de acabarlos con mis propias manos…

\- Si piensas así, ¿por qué…?

\- No sé que tan lejos pueden llegar ustedes, y aunque mi chakra es inconmensurable sólo tengo dos brazos. Sería estúpido enfrentarme a los tres a la vez, y dudo que ustedes hubiesen venido a mi uno por uno. No soy un suicida, Sasuke-kun.

\- Veo que hay un cerebro pensante allí arriba (el pelinegro apunta a su cabeza).

\- Pero no te confundas, soy un tiburón: mi inteligencia sólo está al servicio de mi sed de sangre, y esa sed debe ser saciada. Y de mis tres presas, tú eres el único al que puedo matar… Me entretendré contigo mientras mis copias aguanten, pero cuando la última de ellas caiga, y cuente con la totalidad de mi chakra de regreso, será el momento de tu partida.

Kisame comienza a moverse lentamente, rodeando al Uchiha, mientras va agitando su espada, cortando el aire. Sasuke le sigue con la mirada, moviendo apenas su cuerpo, manteniendo su posición, esperando.

Sin detenerse, el hombre pez continúa hablando:

\- ¿Sabes porqué era el compañero de Itachi?

\- Hmp…

\- Te lo diré, para que comprendas lo que pasará ahora: Madara siempre tuvo dudas respecto a su real fidelidad, pero tu hermano era demasiado valioso para desperdiciarlo y demasiado listo para evidenciarse, así que nuestro líder decidió que yo fuese su compañero, y más que eso, su cuidador. Verás, Itachi era terriblemente fuerte, y ambos compartíamos mucho de nuestra propia naturaleza asesina, pero por sobre todo eso, estaba el hecho de que, de los miembros de Akatsuki, yo era el único capaz de derrotarlo.

\- Mientes.

\- ¿No recuerdas nuestra última pelea, Sasuke-kun? Je, je… Las poderosas e invencibles técnicas del Mangekyo Sharingan no son nada para mi, y eso no ha cambiado. Y eso me intriga, porque lo sabes: tus llamas negras son inútiles en mi contra, tu defensa perfecta es un castillo de naipes ante mi Samehada y no tienes la velocidad para obligarme a caer ante tus ojos; entonces, ¿porqué rayos te quedaste a enfrentarme y no corriste a esconderte bajo las faldas de tu amiguito Naruto?

\- Ven aquí y averigualo, basura…

En un parpadeo, Kisame deja de moverse alrededor de su presa y se lanza en linea recta contra él, con Samehada por delante: pretende desarmar al pelinegro, como la última vez; cuando lo consiga, el muchacho no tendrá nada para defenderse de sus embestidas.

Sasuke espera, paciente. Cuando llega la embestida de Samehada, interpone su propia espada a la de su enemigo, reforzándola con chakra raiton. El duelo comienza.

El joven Uchiha recuerda su última pelea y lo sucedido con su anterior chokuto, por lo que permanece a la defensiva, interceptando las estocadas del Akatsuki con el mínimo roce entre las dos espadas, evitando así que el chakra que carga la propia sea absorbida en su totalidad por Samehada. Luego de unos instantes, Sasuke cambia su estrategia, reemplazando el chakra de rayo por el de fuego, aprovechando cada cruce de espadas para proyectarlo hasta el cuerpo de su enemigo, de manera similar a los cortes de chakra que le ha visto hacer a Naruto con su wakizashi. Kisame es alcanzado por las llamas, las que hieren su cuerpo.

Pero las heridas son sanadas rápidamente por la energía de Samehada.

Incómodo por el hecho de que su enemigo logre herirlo, aunque sea levemente, Kisame hace aparecer su armadura acuosa, tal como la que usó para evitar las llamas de Amateratsu en la guarida de Tobi. Sasuke ve como sus llamas desaparecen antes de chocar con la piel de su oponente, dejando rastros leves de vapor en donde se supone deberían golpear. Pero eso no desanima al pelinegro, quien pasa a la ofensiva, fortaleciendo aún más el calor de sus llamas.

Kisame cree haber descubierto la estrategia de Sasuke: por lo visto, trata de forzar la resistencia de su armadura acuosa, tal vez pensando que como ahora cuenta con menos chakra debido a la existencia de sus copias, le será posible hacerlo. Pero el mocoso no sabe que, aún con todo lo que le ha cedido a ellas, sus reservas de chakra son todavía enormes, y las poderosas llamas que brotan de la espada del Uchiha no hacen mella en él.

Logra dar un par de golpes con Samehada en el torso del muchacho, en donde su kimono queda desgarrado. Molesto, Sasuke se lo quita, arrojándolo lejos, quedando con la parte superior de su cuerpo desnuda. Inmediatamente, el Uchiha crea unas cuantas ilusiones de si mismo, las que se mueven rápidamente alrededor del hombre pez, quien sigue al verdadero con dificultad. Por lo que ha podido notar, si bien los sentidos de Kisame son poderosos, no tiene realmente capacidades de sensor; o sea que si se mueve a suficiente velocidad podrá confundirlo.

Los bunshin se mueven cada vez más rápido, con el pelinegro original confundiéndose entre ellos, moviéndose a una velocidad incomparable gracias a sus ojos rojos. Kisame, irritado, hace girar a alta velocidad su espada alrededor de si mismo, deshaciendo las copias a medida que Samehada los alcanza. En un momento dado, cuando sólo quedan la mitad de las ilusiones, todos ellos desaparecen de golpe, quedando el Uchiha real visible. El Akatsuki puede ver como el joven corre en linea recta hacia él, con su espada rodeada de llamas.

Kisame asegura su defensa, reforzando su armadura acuosa hasta hacerla claramente visible. Prepara el golpe que frenará en seco al insensato que lo ataca de frente.

Cuando está a su alcance, el monstruo de la niebla oculta lanza un potente golpe horizontal, a la altura del abdomen de su atacante, que con la fuerza que lleva lo partirá en dos. Pero el Uchiha, con la velocidad que lleva, no logra esquivar o apartarse del mandoble. Samehada golpea limpiamente, y en fracciones de segundo parte al atacante por la mitad. Sasuke desaparece, desvaneciéndose en el aire: es otro bunshin.

Mientras mira sorprendido, Kisame nota como a apenas medio metro detrás de la ilusión que ha destruido está el Sasuke real, que ha avanzado oculto, atrás de su ilusión, que no era nada más que un señuelo para evitar el ataque de Samehada. Con la fuerza que ha dado a su golpe defensivo el hombre pez se percata de que aquella le impide retrotraer su espada, que con el envión dado se encuentra a su izquierda, con la hoja apuntando casi a su espalda. Ahora se encuentra sin defensa ante la envestida del su atacante.

Y Sasuke lo sabe.

Pero aún tiene su poderosa armadura acuosa, que debería poder contener el fuego y el filo de la chokuto de su enemigo, y eso sin contar su resistente piel.

Medio segundo pasa, y Kisame aprieta sus dientes, esperando aguantar el inminente golpe.

Pero el fuego desaparece, demostrándose una mera ilusión, y la espada del Uchiha brilla con una intensa luz azul, despidiendo poderosos rayos de ella. Chakra raiton, y no hay tiempo para esquivar… _"chidorigatana"_.

El golpe es contundente. La oscura hoja metálica, iluminada con el poderoso chakra de su portador, penetra limpiamente el pecho del hombre pez, a la altura de su corazón, saliendo por su espalda, herrando por centímetros la columna del de la niebla. La sangre sale disparada de su boca, que el impacto le hace abrir. Inmediatamente, el rayo que porta la espada se descarga en todo el cuerpo del Akatsuki, alcanzando cada rincón del mismo, ayudado por la armadura acuosa que se supone lo defendería. Los músculos se contraen, los órganos son quemados, la piel se resiente.

Pero Kisame no cede, y logra devolver el golpe, haciendo regresar su espada a donde le espera el Uchiha. Pero éste es más rápido y retira rápidamente su chokuto, tomando distancia, mientras ve como las piernas del enemigo ceden, cayendo de rodillas.

Sabiendo que su vida se le va en ello, Kisame grita para acallar el dolor que amenaza con dejarlo tendido, mientras aprieta sus manos alrededor del mango de Samehada, negándose a soltarla.

Sasuke espera, seguro de su victoria, pero ésta no llega.

Con sorpresa, logra ver con su Mangekyo Sharingan como Samehada comienza a traspasar una enorme cantidad de chakra de ella misma al cuerpo de su portador, quien con rapidez impresionante comienza a curar sus heridas. Ahora comprende la advertencia hecha por Naruto: ha sido su error, lo ha dejado con su arma y ha desechado una oportunidad única de acabarlo.

Pero no todo ha sido inútil. Las heridas que le ha infligido a su enemigo han consumido la mayor parte de las reservas de su espada, la que con esa merma ha disminuido su enorme tamaño a casi la mitad de su envergadura original. El chakra de Kisame sigue casi igual, lo que significa que no puede usar su propio chakra para curarse, sino que depende de Samehada.

El espadachín de la niebla se levanta apenas sus piernas se lo permiten, furioso por haber sido sorprendido y casi eliminado. Por lo visto, ha escogido mal y el mocoso Uchiha, probablemente, sea el peor oponente al cual podría enfrentarse.

Durante un par de minutos el Uchiha decide probar el estado de su enemigo, lanzando jutsus de fuego, a fin de ver si el cuerpo del Akatsuki se ha resentido de alguna manera, pero el de la Niebla sigue tan veloz como al inicio, esquivando y sirviéndose de su espada para interceptar las bolas de fuego del pelinegro.

Deteniendo su ataque, y mientras Sasuke piensa en la estrategia para su siguiente ataque, Kisame cierra sus ojos un instante, para luego decirle a su oponente:

\- Finalmente el mocoso rubio dejó de correr…

\- ¿Acaso tú?

\- Si, puedo conectarme con mis copias, compartir información con ellas, incluso podría controlarlas si quisiera. Pero creo que no puedo permitirme ese lujo con mi rival al frente, ¿verdad?

\- No me importaría, te mataré de una forma u otra.

\- Lo que digas. Pensé que el tal Naruto estaba tratando de huir, llegó hasta el otro extremo de la isla corriendo.

Sasuke alza su vista, tratando de ver la zona hacia adonde se supone se ha dirigido el rubio, inútilmente. Luego le dice:

\- Lástima, me habría gustado ver esa pelea.

\- ¿Porqué lo dices?

\- Si Naruto se alejó tanto debe ser porque piensa hacer un desmadre, y seguramente no quiere herir a nadie de los alrededores. En nuestra anterior pelea no pude ver su verdadera fuerza…

\- ¿Crees que me voy a creer que un simple jinchuriki pudo derrotarte sin usar toda su fuerza? Madara tenía mucha confianza en ti, dudo que hubiese podido vencerte sin ir con todo.

\- En realidad ambos nos contuvimos, ninguno quería realmente matar al otro… Por lo que veo, si alguna vez quiero conocer su verdadera fuerza tendré que sentirla de primera mano.

Sasuke, con rostro resignado, guarda su chokuto en su funda, afirmándola a su cinturón. Respira profundamente, esperando.

Kisame, intrigado por la nueva postura del pelinegro, lo mira unos instantes. Luego, viendo que el muchacho sólo espera, se abalanza sobre él, con su espada en sus manos, lista para acabar con su oponente.

* * *

" _Bien, aquí debería estar bien"_ , se dice Naruto para sí mismo.

Gracias a su modo sennin, el rubio ha podido correr con un mínimo desgaste físico durante varios minutos. Ahora, a casi ocho kilómetros de distancia, al otro extremo de la isla, se detiene encima de unos roqueríos junto a la costa, los que brotan apenas un par de metros sobre la superficie de las olas, las que rompen con fuerza contra esas piedras, mojándolas y volviéndolas resbalosas.

Kisame, que le ha seguido a corta distancia, permanece en la orilla, mirando la incómoda posición de su presa. No puede evitar pensar en lo tonto que ha sido el portador del Kyubi, yendo a colocarse en un horrible lugar para defenderse.

Trata de decirle algo a Naruto, pero la voz del hombre pez es enmudecida por el ruido del agua golpeando las rocas, por lo que decide acercarse al rubio.

Allí Kisame descubre que, con el mar tan embravecido, no puede sostenerse sobre la superficie del mismo, por lo que se aproxima a su oponente con sumo cuidado, apoyándose en las mismas rocas que sostienen al rubio.

Mientras lo ve aproximarse, Naruto revisa su equipamiento: su kunai sellado en su mano, la wakizashi en su espalda, bien guardada en su funda, y con el añadido de tener en su mango un sello de transposición (precaución adoptada por el joven luego de su pelea contra el enmascarado) y el sello de su muñeca intacto y bien protegido por su propio chakra.

El monstruo de la niebla oculta llega a unos metros del joven, viendo como éste lo espera, con un kunai en su mano izquierda y con la derecha puesta sobre el arma a su espalda, listo para desenfundarla. Queriendo molestarlo, le dice:

\- Realmente eres un idiota, ¿lo sabías? Acabas de decirle a tus compañeros que soy experto en jutsus suiton, y no se te ocurre nada mejor que colocarte en un lugar con poco espacio para moverte, rodeado de agua.

\- No lo creas. Me contaron como tu copia combatió contra mis amigos cuando fuimos a rescatar a Gaara, y sé que puedes crear toda el agua que necesites con tu chakra, sin problemas.

\- Cierto, pero no por eso tenías que facilitarme las cosas. Gracias, Naruto-kun…

\- Ya veremos si sigues agradeciéndome después de que te patee el trasero.

Aprovechando que su enemigo lo mira, esperando, Naruto se concentra en recolectar energía natural rápidamente, reforzando sus reservas de chakra natural para la pelea que se le avecina.

Kisame, viendo que el rubio permanecerá en esa ubicación, decide atacarle, sin más. Gracias a su control del agua y haciendo uso de su espada, comienza a lanzar a su presa cortes, los que partiendo de la orilla se adentran hacia donde espera el rubio, levantando hojas de agua, las que se elevan unos tres metros, llegando hasta donde se encuentra Naruto, tratando de alcanzarlo. Pero el rubio es lo suficientemente hábil como para esquivar los golpes de agua, saltando de roca en roca, medio equilibrándose a ratos. Con sorpresa, el joven nota como el agua lleva una fuerza tal que erosiona las rocas en que impacta, llegando incluso a destruir un par.

Si no hace nada, más temprano que tarde quedará sin lugares donde apoyarse.

Viendo que Kisame se niega a acercarse, decide atacarlo a distancia con su _Futon: Rasen Shuriken_ , pero ve con decepción como el poderoso ataque es dividido con un golpe vertical de Samehada, sin impactar a su blanco. Decidido a probar las capacidades de absorción de chakra de la espada de piel de tiburón, Naruto envió un clon recién creado para atacar al Akatsuki a corta distancia, el que intenta eliminar con el _Odama Rasen_ , pero la técnica destructora es contenida por la espada, la que absorbe todo el chakra de la técnica antes de que aquella pueda destruirla.

Con su arma ya cargada de chakra, Kisame decide aproximarse a su presa, nadando por debajo del agua, en dirección a las rocas. Cuando emerge del agua, junto al Akatsuki surgen dos clones de agua suyos, ambos con copias de la espada devoradora de chakra en sus manos. Los tres oponentes se abalanzan contra el rubio, quien debe contenerlos con sus armas, para lo cual desenfunda su propia espada.

Los golpes de los tres Kisame son potentes, y Samehada trata de absorber chakra cada vez que se acerca a su cuerpo. Previendo eso, Naruto usa sus armas sin chakra en ellas, confiando en su superior resistencia. Afortunadamente la "hoja" de la espada del Akatsuki no cuenta con un filo real, por lo que por si misma no tiene la fuerza para romper su acero.

Kisame está entretenido: el mocoso rubio es inusualmente hábil con sus armas, y cuenta con la velocidad necesaria para aguantar las embestidas de los tres atacantes. No hay apuro, y mientras sonríe con sus dientes aserrados, disfruta aquella distracción.

La cacería siempre es deliciosa.

* * *

Bee, renunciando a su manto de chakra, se ve obligado a moverse en medio de los árboles, huyendo de la persecución de Kisame, mientras trata de recuperar sus espadas.

Se había confiado en que, siendo esa isla su refugio secreto, no necesitaba llevar ninguna otra herramienta ninja, por lo que no cargaba con él ni kunai ni shuriken ni ninguna maldita cosa que le sirviera para atacar al Akatsuki sin tocarlo (y, por lo mismo, sin darle de su chakra constantemente).

Ya había encontrado tres de sus ocho espadas, pero como si el hombre pez adivinara su propósito, cada vez que corría a recuperar alguna de ellas su enemigo se adelantaba y la destruía con un golpe de su enorme espada. Pero finalmente había logrado encontrar dos de ellas, y notando que su enemigo aún no las ve, decide confrontarlo, esperando una oportunidad para tomarlas sin ser visto.

Kisame observa como el jinchuriki del Hachibi arremete contra él. Por lo visto, se aburrió de correr y ahora ataca. Poderosos golpes del de piel oscura, con sus puños reforzados por chakra raiton, los que el Akatsuki contiene con ayuda de su espada.

Pero Killer Bee, fuera de su chakra, cuenta con su gran fuerza física, por lo que en un momento reemplaza sus puñetazos por otro tipo de golpe: la abeja asesina adelanta su pierna izquierda, separando ambas y bajando su centro de gravedad, mientras extiende sus brazos a su espalda, entrecruzando sus dedos y cargando ese puño fusionado con un potente chakra, para luego lanzar un golpe horizontal, el que pretende golpear a Samehada. Kisame decide resistir, apuntando la hoja de su espada hacia el suelo, con su mano derecha sosteniéndola del mango y la izquierda como apoyo, a mitad de la hoja. Espera el golpe del carcelero del ocho colas con ese muro de escamas, seguro de poder resistirlo.

El golpe del shinobi de Kumo impacta con una energía tal que, a pesar de la fuerza con que sostenía su posición el Akatsuki, termina saliendo disparado hacia atrás. Preocupado, Kisame revisa su arma: afortunadamente, Samehada sigue intacta. Extrañado, ve como el jinchuriki, en vez de tratar de rematarlo, corre en dirección contraria.

Sus manos muestran heridas evidentes, las que son rápidamente curadas por el chakra del ocho colas. Sin mirar a su enemigo, el que supone derribado pero no vencido, Killer Bee corre hacia donde le esperan dos de sus espadas, las que recoge antes de que Kisame pueda reaccionar. Sintiéndose esperanzado por ese nuevo apoyo, el de gafas oscuras observa a su enemigo, con sus espadas en cada una de sus manos.

Finalmente tiene algo con lo que contener a la espada de escamas de tiburón.

* * *

Sasuke está impresionado por el resultado del trabajo del armero sapo para reparar su chokuto. Si bien había aceptado el gesto del rubio sin darle mayor valor, ahora podía ver lo mucho que había mejorado la hoja acerada de su arma.

Kisame, en cambio, se hallaba cada vez más molesto con la resistencia de esa espada tan insignificante. Usualmente Samehada no tenía problemas para romper otras espadas, pero esa pequeña chokuto tenía una resistencia tal que podía, incluso sin chakra en ella, resistir los golpes de su propia arma.

El Uchiha era veloz. No se había podido percatar en su anterior pelea, confinados como estaban en una habitación que proporcionaba poco espacio para moverse. Pero aquí, en el exterior, el joven pelinegro podía desplazarse con total libertad. Entre eso, su arma y el hecho de que ese Mangekio Sharingan no parecía querer agotarse, aumentaba en mucho el nivel de pelea del hermano de Itachi.

Mientras Sasuke rodeaba a su enemigo, manteniéndose a al menos veinte metros de distancia del hombre pez, buscando algún flanco desde donde poder atacar Kisame, sabiéndose más lento que el joven, trataba de seguir su rastro mientras le atacaba a distancia con balas de agua que lanzaba desde su boca, las que el pelinegro esquivaba y replicaba con unas cuchillas pequeñas que cargaba, más gruesas y cortas que una aguja senbon pero más pequeñas que un kunai, las que cargaba con chakra raiton. Había logrado impactar con ellas un par de veces a su rival, en un brazo y un muslo, pero armas tan pequeñas eran insuficientes para dañar realmente al de piel azul.

Finalmente, luego de casi cinco minutos de buscar una oportunidad, logró un punto ciego: mientras movía su enorme espada como un escudo, buscando evitar las cuchillas de su oponente, Sasuke notó como en medio segundo la gruesa hoja de Samehada obstaculizaría la vista de Kisame. Rápidamente altero su dirección, acortando la distancia entre él y su oponente, hasta ponerse a una distancia suficiente para realizar su ataque: _"Chidori Eiso"_.

La rayo concentrado, como una lanza, se proyectó apuntando a la cabeza de Kizame, la que se encontraba oculta tras la hoja de su enorme espada. En una décima de segundo el jutsu impactó en Samehada, atravesándola y alcanzando la cabeza de su usuario. Sasuke, sin esperar a ver el resultado de su ataque, se abalanza contra el Akatsuki, llevando la chokuto en su mano derecha y un chidori un su izquierda, listo a rematar a su blanco.

Pero antes de ser alcanzado, Kisame deja caer a Samehada, mostrando que el ataque anterior le ha atravesado la mandíbula, dejando una herida abierta en su cara, de donde mana la sangre.

Furioso, el Akatsuki hace surgir una ola de chakra inmensa de su interior, sometiendo al Uchiha a una presión inconmensurable, obligándolo a frenar y perdiendo su chidori. Fortalecido con una capa de chakra, similar al que alguna vez le vio usar a su antiguo compañero, el de la Niebla se lanzó en su contra, desarmado. Con golpes sucesivos de puños y pies reduce al joven, haciendo que suelte su arma. Sasuke, inerme, trata de detener uno de sus poderosos golpes con su brazo izquierdo, pero la fuerza física de Kisame es tal que se lo disloca. Sasuke grita de dolor, apoyando su rodilla derecha en el suelo arenoso.

Viéndolo caído, el cazador no pierde el tiempo y crea un clon, el que lo sujeta de la cabeza, presionando sus dedos contra el cráneo del muchacho y, así tomado, levantándolo, para con él en el aire, crear una prisión de agua, en donde lo contiene, dejándolo allí para que se ahogue. Mientras, el original camina para recuperar su espada y poder sanar su mandíbula.

* * *

La presión de los ataques de Kisame y sus copias es abrumadora, y desgasta las fuerzas de Naruto, pero el rubio resiste.

Queriendo hacer espacio, decide reforzar su wakizashi con chakra futon, a fin de reforzar su capacidad de corte. Su propósito tiene éxito, y las copias de Kisame caen derribados por los poderosos cortes de viento. Pero la técnica no resulta en el original, ya que Samehada absorbe ese chakra con facilidad. Sin contar con mucho espacio para maniobrar, Naruto elige atacar con palmas de viento, buscando hacer distancia entre él y su agresor.

Pero Kisame es hábil, y esquiva los ataques del rubio sin mayor dificultar. Luego, buscando ponerlo en una posición en que no pueda defenderse, decide ejecutar una de sus técnicas de agua, mientras esquiva los ataques de su presa: _"Suiton: Goshokizame"_.

Naruto frena sus ataques al notar, con su percepción aumentada, como cinco masa de chakra se mueven en el agua que rodea la roca donde se encuentra parado. Kisame sólo observa, esperando lo que pronto pasará. De repente, por sorpresa, comienzan a saltar de lo profundo tiburones hechos por pura agua, que gracias al chakra de Kisame han adoptado esa forma. Naruto observa como las formaciones de agua tratan de golpearlo, como si pretendieran lanzarlo al agua helada.

Sin saber qué hacer para repeler ese ataque, el rubio trata de de destruirlos cortándolos con sus armas, pero los cortes que logra hacer desaparecen de inmediato. En un momento dado, dos de los tiburones alcanzan sus manos simultáneamente, mordiéndolas. Aunque hechas de agua, su mordida se siente firme y real, provocando que por el dolor que le provocan Naruto abandone sus armas, las que en el pequeño espacio de la roca terminan cayendo al mar.

Estando desarmado, el joven sennin decide recurrir a sus katas de sapo, con las que logra dañar de mejor manera a sus acuosos atacantes. Esquiva otros dos tiburones, golpeándolos y haciéndolos reventar en el aire. Un tercero es esquivado de un salto, para luego se aplastado por una palma descendente contra la dura roca, desarmándose.

Viendo como el rubio ha podido contrarrestar sus creaciones, Kisame ataca al rubio con una bala de agua. Naruto logra percibirla y esquivarla, pero eso le impide esquivar a los últimos dos tiburones de agua, los que lo terminan empujando, llevándolo al mar. El Akatsuki salta a la roca donde antes estaba el muchacho, fijando su vista en el mar, esperándolo ver surgir a la superficie en cualquier momento. Supuestamente sus creaciones lo mantendrán bajo el agua hasta que se ahogue, para luego sacarlo a la superficie de la misma cuando esté inconsciente.

Pero Naruto se deshace de ambos tiburones con un poderoso golpe de chakra, el que crea una onda debajo de las aguas, desbaratando a sus agresores.

Habiendo notado como sus dos últimas criaturas de agua desaparecen, el monstruo de la niebla oculta decide esperar fuera del agua, encargando la reducción de su enemigo a sus mascotas.

Estando sumergido unos cinco metros bajo el agua (el lecho marino no era más profundo en ese punto, tan cercano a la costa de la isla), pudo percibir como Kisame invoca tres enormes bestias acuáticas, las que nadan raudas contra él. Gracias a su senjutsu, los ojos de Naruto son capaces de ver bajo el agua de mar, pero con menos claridad que si estuviese fuera de ellas, pero eso es suficiente como para poder observar lo que se le acerca: tres enormes tiburones, de casi cuatro metros de envergadura, los que nadan alrededor de él, velozmente, mientras hacen intentos cuidadosos por acercársele. El rubio recuerda que su enemigo lo necesita vivo, por lo que probablemente los escualos invocados traten de aturdirlo, golpeándolo con sus enormes cuerpos, o lo reduzcan atacando sus extremidades.

Con dificultad, mientras aguanta todo lo que puede la respiración, logra apoyarse en el fondo arenoso, mientras realiza los pasos necesarios para sacar de su sello de almacenamiento tres kunai, de los comprados recientemente y que han sido marcados para su uso con el jutsu del Dios del Trueno, los que apareciendo en el agua caen con suavidad al fondo marino. Antes de que pueda recogerlos, percibe como la primera de las invocaciones avanza veloz contra él; con dificultad logra esquivar sus fauces, las que se han abierto tratando de capturar sus piernas. El segundo y tercer tiburones avanzan casi de inmediato, buscando el mismo objetivo.

Kisame espera sobre las rocas, pacientemente: cuando sus mascotas terminen su tarea, podrá recoger lo que quede del jinchuriki para llevárselo a Madara, como le ha sido ordenado.

Naruto logra percatarse de que el agua que le rodea le quita mucha de su velocidad, y probablemente pronto los tiburones logren alcanzarlo.

El tiempo es escaso, con la necesidad que tiene el rubio para respirar. Sabe que Kisame lo espera allí afuera, y en unos tres minutos más agotará su aire y se terminará ahogando (y eso sin considerar que mientras trata de salir estará indefenso ante las envestidas de los depredadores invocados).

En apenas unos segundos el portador del nueve colas decide su plan de acción: realiza los sellos necesarios para traer de vuelta su wakizashi, la que sujeta dificultosamente entre sus labios; los tiburones realizan una nueva envestida, se agota el tiempo. El rubio cierra los ojos, confiando en su mejorada percepción… esperando. Uno… dos… tres… los tres vienen hacia él, y no hay tiempo para recoger los kunai del fondo, por lo que decide hacerlos aparecer uno por unos, a medida que los escualos lo alcanzan.

Uno, que pasa cerca de su cabeza, tratando de golpearlo, el que esquiva con un leve movimiento, para luego arrojarle el primer kunai, el que se clava cerca de su aleta derecha. Se aleja.

Dos, el que viene desde su espalda, tras su brazo derecho. Naruto hace aparecer el segundo kunai, el que toma rápidamente con su mano izquierda, mientras en su derecha proyecta un golpe de chakra que perturba el agua y desorienta levemente a su agresor, haciéndolo fallar. Antes de que tome distancia, logra enterrar el kunai en su enorme cola.

Tres, que se acerca a muy baja altura, casi rozando el fondo, y a gran velocidad: va tras sus piernas. Con esfuerzo el joven jounin logra saltar para esquivarlo, pero no lo logra totalmente, y sus piernas chocan con la cabeza del tiburón, haciéndolo rodar en el agua, mientras su atacante se aleja. Hace el jutsu del Dios del Trueno inverso y logra llamar su tercer kunai, pero el escualo se ha alejado demasiado, por lo que, a ciegas, lanza su arma bajo el agua reforzándolo con chakra de viento parA que logre atravesar la misma. El kunai alcanza su objetivo, a casi cuarenta metros, clavándose en la espalda del pez, casi a la altura de su cabeza.

El movimiento final toma sólo cuatro segundos, antes de que los tiburones se lancen de nuevo en su contra. Naruto toma su wakizashi con su mano derecha, cargándola de chakra natural, realizando con esfuerzo, pero veloz, los sellos del hiraishin, apareciéndose cerca de cada uno de los tiburones, uno a la vez, los que permanecen en movimiento.

Uno, dos, tres… las enormes bestias acuáticas con alcanzadas por sendos cortes de espada, cuya hoja, cargada de chakra natural, proyecta sus cortes casi veinte metros, bajo el agua, cercenando a cada unos de ellos antes de que puedan hacer algo para defenderse. La sangre tiñe las aguas.

Kisame, quien todavía espera la derrota o huida del rubio, atrapado bajo las aguas, no puede dar crédito a lo que percibe, sin verlo: sus invocaciones han muerto, en menos de cinco segundos, estando alejados uno del otro por no menos de cincuenta metros de distancia.

Pero el aire en los pulmones de Naruto, con la actividad física realizada, se agota rápidamente, por lo que lanza rápidamente al cielo su wakizashi hacia arriba, cargada de chakra de viento, a fin de proyectarla en lo alto del cielo, fuera del agua.

El Akatsuki ve salir de las aguas, veloz, una espada, que se eleva en el aire, lejos de él. A casi ochenta metros de altura y cuatrocientos de distancia de donde él espera, surge su presa, en el aire, sin nada que esplique su repentina aparición. Naruto respira profundamente el vivificante aire marino y abre sus ojos, mirando donde su enemigo lo espera. La sal del agua de mar le molesta todavía, pero puede ver sin mayores problemas.

Cayendo, el rubio crea cuatro clones de sombras, los que aparecen junto a él. Mientras el original guarda su espada y la asegura a su funda, los clones realizan los sellos para atraer hacia si los kunai sellados de regreso (los tres normales y el de acero blanco), los que lanzan en las rocas alrededor de donde está parado Kisame, para luego transposicionarse a esos lugares, envistiendo contra el portador de Samehada.

Confuso, el hombre pez se esfuerza por contener los ataques de los clones, mientras el Naruto original observa a donde sus clones han llevado con su presión constante a Kisame, cerca de uno de sus kunai sellados. El enemigo está distraído, es la oportunidad que esperaba.

El jutsu del Dios del Trueno lleva instantáneamente al rubio junto a su blanco, al que golpea limpiamente con un rasengan, en el abdomen. La fuerza de la esfera de energía lo lanza hacia atrás, mientras los clones, sujetando fuertemente la espada del Akatsuki, logran quitársela, mientras aquél sale disparado.

Kisame, quien ha sido enviado de nuevo a tierra firme, en la orilla, reaccionando adolorido al ataque, que a pesar de su fuerza no ha podido matarlo ni anularlo, observa como su espada es sujetada por tres Narutos, mientras el cuarto permanece quieto, meditando. El quinto rubio, el que le ha atacado, le vigila, con un kunai blanco en su mano. Samehada finalmente termina de absorver la energía de los clones que la sostienen, los que desaparecen, pero el cuarto clon, el que meditaba, ya cargado a tope de energía natural, posa su mano en la espada de escamas de tiburón, la que reposa sobre el suelo. Ante el contacto de su enemigo, Samehada sonríe, excitada por la enorme cantidad de chakra que le proporciona su nueva presa.

Pero Kisame ve como, apenas cinco segundos después, la sonrisa de su preciada espada desaparece, mientras el arma viviente trata de huir del contacto con su enemigo, infructuosamente. Su dueño, con esfuerzo, corre para tratar de ayudarle, todavía ligeramente aturdido por el anterior ataque recibido.

Naruto, que está atento a proteger a su clon mientras termina su tarea, intercepta a Kisame, quien con taijutsu, desesperado, trata de abrirse paso para alcanzar su arma. Pero es inútil, y treinta segundos después, el Akatsuki puede ver el motivo del miedo de su espada.

Samehada se ha vuelto de piedra, intoxicada por el chakra natural con que tan generosamente le ha alimentado el clon. Furioso, el de la Niebla fuerza la posición del Naruto original, apartándolo y atacando luego al clon, el que desaparece al ser golpeado. Pero Samehada ya está muerta, irremediablemente perdida.

Naruto, sabiendo que la poderosa espada de su enemigo ha sido destruida, se dirige a la orilla, a fin de descansar un poco antes de acabar definitivamente con Kisame. Desde su nueva posición, logra ver como el Akatsuki destruye la espada de piedra con su puño, tomando algo del centro de ella. El hombre pez sonríe, aún hay una pequeña oportunidad: en el centro de la espada aún hay algo de material vivo, el que toma, insertándolo dentro de su pecho.

El rubio ha ganado esta ronda, pero la próxima será suya.

* * *

Bee se concentra, tratando de percibir los alrededores. Afortunadamente las enormes bestias que habitan la isla se han ocultado en la parte más profunda de la misma, dejando su superficie prácticamente deshabitada. Siente pena por la vegetación circundante, pero necesita un espacio despejado para actuar.

Kisame se aproxima lentamente hasta donde está de pie el jinchuriki. Ciertamente la pelea ha sido, hasta ese momento, decepcionante para el ex-shinobi de la niebla: el ninja de Kumo no le ha hecho honor a su fama, y los otros jinchuriki que ha capturado le dieron mucha más pelea. Aburrido, decide que dejará de jugar con su presa y simplemente le cortará las piernas, para poder irse donde el portador del nueve colas. Espera que Naruto sea un rival más entretenido.

Pero antes de que pueda hacer nada observa que como el portador del Hachibi guarda las dos espadas que ha cogido en las vainas que lleva a su espalda y comienza a moverse de manera rítmica, como si pretendiera ponerse a bailar. _"Ridículo..."_ , piensa Kisame.

La abeja asesina, entrando en ritmo con su yo interno, el toro pulpo de ocho colas, libera sus versos, mientras deja que su biju haga su parte:

 _Yo llevo el ritmo, llevo la rima;_

 _llevo la fuerza, llevo el estilo._

 _Cantando marco mi propio paso,_

 _altivo trazo yo mi camino._

 _Soy un rebelde, un renegado._

 _Soy una bestia, un desalmado._

 _Persigo nenas, aplasto idiotas,_

 _devoro bestias y a quien me estorba._

 _Uno… me paro…_

 _Dos… te miro…_

 _Tres… golpeo…._

 _Cuatro… elimino…_

 _Uno, dos, tres, cuatro,_

 _¡Cuando el pulpo salta al campo_

 _todo mundo cae rendido!_

 _Oh, Yeah…_

Y, con sus ultimas palabras, se desata el infierno.

Kisame observa como el jinchuriki libera, de golpe, una cantidad abrumadora de chakra, cuya presión lo obliga a afirmar sus pies en el suelo para no salir disparado, rechazado por tal fuerza. Los árboles comienzan a ceder, siendo arrancados de sus raíces los más cercanos. El chakra, como un viento fortísimo, se mantiene constante por casi veinte segundos, hasta que, de golpe, se silencia.

Y en menos de tres segundos, el cuerpo del jinchuriki cambia. Incontenible, surge a la superficie el ocho colas, en toda su gloria y majestuosidad, con sus enormes colas azotando el aire y el suelo y su rostro furioso, dirigiendo toda su ira al insensato que ha venido a desafiarlo.

Kisame comprende que, nunca, en toda su vida, ha estado ante una presencia tan abrumadora. El Hachibi no es una bestia, es una fuerza de la naturaleza, y él debe domarlo, tal como Killer Bee lo ha hecho.

Pero el Hachibi no le da oportunidad, y sin esperar la reacción de su enemigo recoge sus colas sobre si mismo, adoptando una forma esférica. Creyendo que esa es algún tipo de defensa absoluta, Kisame se lanza al ataque de la gigantesca bestia, pero cuando está a punto de alcanzarla puede ver como la enorme masa de chakra comienza a rotar sobre si misma, cada vez más veloz.

El Akatsuki es atrapado por el torbellino del ocho colas.

Mientras gira, las colas del biju se van proyectando alrededor de él, emitiendo un poderoso chakra que es disparado alrededor, el que corta y desgarra todo lo que le rodea. Kisame siente como su cuerpo pareciera querer despedazarse, por lo que se rodea a si mismo por una esfera de agua, como un escudo; la defensa es inútil, y el hombre pez es lanzado lejos, severamente lastimado.

Cuando la bestia con colas termina su técnica, un espacio de casi un kilómetro de diametro, alrededor del centro donde está parada, a adoptado la forma de un páramo desierto y agreste. Del frondoso verde tropical que llenaba ese lugar no queda ni el recuerdo. Casi al borde del páramo, un sangrante Kisame se para con dificultad, apoyado en su espada.

Mientras se recupera de sus heridas con la ayuda de su espada, ve como la bestia con colas desaparece, surgiendo la forma humana de su portador. Pero esta imagen no dura mucho, ya que Bee comienza a emitir un poderoso chakra que lo cubre. La técnica, en principio similar al manto de chakra que ya le conoce, cambia al avanzar la transformación: los rasgos definidos del ninja de Kumo desaparecen, mientras su exterior es cubierto totalmente por un denso chakra rojizo oscuro. Aunque los rasgos humanoides permanecen, las colas se hacen presentes, con lentitud, hasta completar las ocho, con forma de tentáculos de fuego oscuro; sus dedos se alargan y en sus pies su calzado es reemplazado por dedos largos.

Cuando termina, Kisame ve como su enemigo se acerca con paso firme donde él se encuentra. Cuando llega a una distancia apropiada, le dice con voz sombría: _"lástima que sobreviviste a la "biju hachimaki", pero si el tornado no te mató mis colas lo harán. Sabes, nunca me ha gustado esta forma, es demasiado salvaje para pelear, pero creo que te lo has ganado."_

El Akatsuki, por toda respuesta, trata de sujetarlo para absorber ese chakra, pero al tocarlo nota como aquella capa de chakra quema su piel al rozarla. Trata de usar a Samehada, pero la espada se reciente del contacto con ese chakra oscuro. Allí lo comprende: esa forma aprovecha el odio contenido en el chakra del biju; se podría decir que es chakra contaminado, y eso lo hace tan destructivo. Recuerda los informes sobre la capacidad de Uzumaki Naruto de adoptar una forma similar, la que se supone que a mayor número de colas lo volvía cada vez más parecido a su bestia, pero parece ser que Killer Bee es capaz de contenerse en esa forma limitada, aún usando el poder de las ocho colas de su biju.

La pelea se renueva.

Kisame logra a duras penas contener la fuerza en los puños de su enemigo, usando su espada para contenerlo. Aunque Samehada logra absorber buena parte del chakra de su oponente, cada vez que la usa para detener a Killer Bee transformado ésta se daña, debiendo dedicar la energía robada a repararse a ella misma. Viendo que corre el riesgo de dejar seca a su arma, Kisame trata de hacer distancia. Y al principio lo logra.

Pero en realidad es el jinchuriki el que le permite alejarse para poder atacarlo con su mejor ataque: la _bijudama_.

Con sorpresa, mientras aprovecha el espacio despejado para no perderlo de vista, moviéndose dentro de él, el de la Niebla ve como su enemigo se planta con pies y manos firmemente en el suelo, mientras concentra un poderoso chakra en frente de su boca, el que flota en una esfera a centímetros de ella. Cuando la termina, la esfera de chakra, de medio metro de diámetro, es lanzada en un rugido contra él. Aunque el ataque cae a unos metros frente a él, la explosión que provoca lo lanza hacia en frente con fuerza, hiriéndolo. Sin saber como lidiar con semejante ataque, Kisame observa como su enemigo repite su ataque, creando la esfera aún a mayor velocidad, para luego lanzárselas.

Las bijudama, aunque de menor tamaño de lo que lograría hacerlas en su forma gigante, son lo suficientemente potentes como para herir el cuerpo de Kisame aunque no logren impactarle directamente. Viéndose en tal aprieto, el hombre pez decide acortar su distancia, aunque ello le signifique ponerse al alcance de las garras de su enemigo.

El Akatsuki se sumerge nuevamente en la tierra, moviéndose por debajo de ella. Killer Bee, pudiendo percibir su ubicación en el subsuelo, lo ataca repetidamente con su bola de bestia con cola, pero incluso bajo tierra su enemigo es veloz.

Casi cinco minutos tarda Kisame en salir nuevamente a la superficie. Cuando llega a tierra, se posiciona a unos treinta metros frente a su presa. Bee, al verlo, trata de alcanzarlo, pero logra dar apenas unos pasos antes de hundirse en la tierra reblandecida por su oponente. Kisame sonríe.

El shinobi de Kumo logra percatarse como, en simultaneo, toda la tierra del páramo que ha despejado con la técnica del Hachibi se hunde casi diez metros, inundándose con agua que surge del suelo erosionado. Mientras sus piernas se sumergen en el agua, levanta la vista y nota como Kisame añade muchísima más agua a su enorme piscina, la que hace surgir de su boca como un torrente caudaloso.

Resignado a la nueva condición del campo de batalla, la abeja asesina se para sobre las aguas, tomando las espadas que lleva a sus espaldas, las que al momento son recubiertas con su chakra oscuro: por lo visto, deberá pelear a corta distancia con el asesino Akatsuki.

Kisame, viendo satisfecho su creación toma distancia del portador del ocho colas, mientras prepara un potente ataque destinado a neutralizar finalmente a su enemigo, ahora que cuenta con toda esa agua para servirse de ella.

* * *

Sasuke despierta asustado, dentro de la prisión de agua que sostiene el clon de Kisame.

Ya con lo último de sus fuerzas, con el aire casi agotado, el joven Uchiha hace surgir el torso de Susanoo, del que se sirve para romper las paredes de su encierro, cayendo al suelo. Antes de que el clon reaccione, Sasuke respira agitado, levantando la vista a su carcelero, al que ataca con su fuego negro, consumiéndolo al momento; luego apunta hacia el original, quien se aproxima corriendo a donde está él tirado. Amateratsu también lo alcanza, pero sin resultados: el Akatsuki usa su armadura acuosa, y las llamas negras se gastan inútilmente consumiéndola, sin alcanzar nunca la carne.

A fin de quitarse esas molestas llamas de encima, Kisame se sumerge en la arena con su jutsu _"doton: dochu senko"_ , el que le permite "nadar" en la tierra sólida. Cuando desaparece, el fuego negro se asienta sobre la superficie de la arena, apagándose al no quedar nada que consumir.

Sasuke se re-acomoda el brazo dislocado de un sólo movimiento y, con su brazo ya funcional, vigila los alrededores, sin perder nunca el rastro de Kisame gracias a su Mangekyo Sharingan.

Preocupado, el joven piensa en sus opciones: sus jutsus de fuego son inútiles contra un usuario de chakra suiton con chakra infinito, y sus jutsus raiton, sus mejor baza en estas circunstancias, tiene el problema de no lograrle una muerte instantánea. Herirlo no es suficiente, no mientras Samehada pueda curarlo, y no cuenta con la fuerza física necesaria para arrebatársela. Tal ves el Kirin podría aniquilarlo, pero en un espacio tan abierto y con el viento del lugar es virtualmente imposible crear las condiciones de tormenta que necesita para completar el jutsu.

Kisame surge de debajo del suelo, lanzándose nuevamente contra el pelinegro. Sasuke logra aguantar sus envestidas, más que con su fuerza, con su velocidad. Piensa nuevamente: su gran ventaja contra su enemigo es su superior velocidad, pero ésta por si sola no es suficiente, y en el momento en que logra aproximarse a él lo suficiente para intentar atraparlo en el Tsukuyomi o en cualquier otro genjutsu, Kisame simplemente cerrará sus ojos y lo rematará, estando tan cerca de él que no podrá escapar.

Los golpes de espada del Akatsuki logran, finalmente, arrebatarle su chokuto, la que es arrojada por Kisame al mar cercano. Sasuke, sin más alternativas, trata de huir. Pero está cansado, y su velocidad se ve mermada por su estado anímico, logrando Kisame interceptar cada ruta de escape.

El pelinegro finalmente reacciona: escapar no es opción, debe descubrir la forma de vencer.

Tiene velocidad, pero le falta resistencia y fuerza física. El Susanoo sería la forma perfecta de combatir a su oponente, si pudiese moverlo con la velocidad necesaria para esquivar a Samehada.

" _Vamos, Sasuke, seguramente el dobe ya habría pensado en una forma de salir de éste lio. No puedes ser menos que él."_

Claro, Naruto es la respuesta. Lo que todos lo jinchuriki pueden hacer, él también debería poder lograrlo. Ha visto recién a Kisame hacerlo…

Quien diría que ese odioso dientes de tiburón tendría razón: un guerrero real es capaz de mejorar estando en batalla. Ahora es su oportunidad de mejorar, adaptando una de sus mejores técnicas a una forma que le permita superar finalmente a su duro enemigo.


	25. Chapter 25

Kisame observa a su rival, intrigado.

El hermano menor de Itachi no ha podido huir. Está desarmado y sin opciones. O al menos eso se supone.

Entonces, ¿por qué rayos se ve tan animado?

Cansado de todo ese jugueteo, y sabiendo los problemas que sus copias han tenido con sus presas, decide que es mejor terminar con todo eso e ir a darles una mano. Los jinchuriki, ambos, han resultado particularmente hábiles y tenaces, por lo que, al contrario de lo que pensó en un principio, no puede permitirse que terminen saliendo victoriosos y vengan a apoyar al muchacho Uchiha.

Mientras Sasuke permanece concentrado, con sus ojos cerrados, el espadachín de la niebla levanta su espada, colocándola paralela al suelo, a la altura de su pecho, con el brazo que la sostiene extendido, en dirección a su presa. Con un poco de su chakra, hace aparece agua que se arremolina alrededor de Samehada, formando espirales; cuando considera que el agua es suficiente, coloca ambas manos sobre el mango del arma. Luego, agacha levemente su cuerpo, haciendo retroceder su pierna derecha y apoyando todo su peso sobre la izquierda, que flexiona, mientras mueve su espada hacia su espalda, como tomando impulso para lanzar un corte horizontal. Inclina levemente la hoja de su arma y de un sólo movimiento, lanza su ataque.

El corte hecho al aire, inclinado hacia arriba, lanza el agua que mantenía alrededor de Samehada como una amplia y muy delgada película, la que se extiende más de diez metros entre sus dos extremos. Aquella cuchilla de agua, como si fuese una guadaña gigante, corta el aire y alcanza el suelo, separándolo sin problemas. Avanza veloz, dispuesta para seccionar en dos al del sharingan cuando sea alcanzado.

Pero el poderoso ataque se encuentra con un obstáculo invisible, y la hoja de agua que lo forma se quiebra al entrar en contacto con el Uchiha.

Kisame, que no sabe como ha hecho el muchacho para soportar ese golpe y permanecer en una pieza, agudiza su vista: un aura azul cubre muy superficialmente el cuerpo de su enemigo, la que aumenta dificultosamente. Por lo visto, el muchacho ha recurrido nuevamente a su defensa absoluta para protegerse, pero resulta extraño que un Susanoo tan tenue haya podido soportar un ataque de ese nivel.

Pero, incluso, hay algo más extraño. Porque siente un chakra de la misma intensidad que cuando veía a Itachi usar esa técnica, pero el tamaño no es ni siquiera parecido.

El aura azul de chakra se proyecta apenas un par de centímetros del cuerpo de Sasuke, y pareciera que cada vez que intenta alcanzar su tamaño normal, el pelinegro lo obliga a retrotraerse, manteniéndose lo más cerca posible a su propia piel.

El joven Uchiha pretende hacer del gigantesco y legendario protector del Sharingan algo más portable y pequeño, una verdadera armadura y no un coloso. Pero le cuesta mucho, ya que no es una forma natural para dicho escudo. Sin embargo, Sasuke confía en poder lograrlo: Susanoo no es más que una túnica de chakra, y pretende usarlo de la misma manera que Naruto usa el chakra del nueve colas, con un tamaño que no le reste movilidad y, más que eso, que le permita esquivar a la molesta espada devoradora de chakra.

Kisame finalmente se percata de la intención del joven Uchiha cuando ve como la armadura azul, contenida a un tamaño corporal, cubre el cuerpo del pelinegro, con cada una de sus partes presentes, como si vistiera una armadura japonesa. Antes de poder decir nada, ve como su enemigo conjura un arco de llamas azules en sus manos, en el cual se materializa una flecha de energía azul, la que lanza a su rival, como una declaración. Sorprendido, la flecha azul golpea a Samehada directamente, estremeciendo el cuerpo de su portador con el peso que traía en ella.

El Akatsuki, viendo el riesgo que esa cosa representa, hace aparecer su propio manto de chakra, el que fluye furioso alrededor de él. Pero está en problemas: su chakra es inmenso, pero pelear en esa forma lo consumirá rápidamente; en cambio, ese extraño Susanoo apenas y requiere energía del pelinegro para ser mantenido.

Sasuke, confiando en que podrá mantener esa forma modificada de su defensa absoluta, realiza un par de sellos, mientras completa su traje de batalla con un último añadido; _"armadura: Chidori Nagashi"_. Los rayos le rodean, surgiendo desde su cuerpo al espacio que lo rodea, una técnica que le permitirá golpear el cuerpo de Kisame aunque no logre tocarlo.

El hombre pez ve la nueva forma adoptada por su enemigo. Por lo visto, pretende hacer uso de la ventaja que el rayo tiene sobre los jutsus de agua, lo que le impedirá poder usar sus ataques más potentes contra él. Kisame deberá recurrir a su taijutsu y a su espada para derrotarlo.

Sasuke se lanza al ataque.

Un rastro azul es dejado mientras el pelinegro avanza a la máxima velocidad posible. Su nuevo Susanoo le hace incluso más veloz, eliminando la resistencia del viento y la fricción del suelo mientras corre en linea recta. Kisame no alcanza a interceptar a su enemigo, quien golpea con su puño cerrado su pecho, lanzándolo varios metros atrás. Su propio manto de chakra ha contenido la mayor parte del daño, pero el chakra eléctrico que rodea al muchacho ha golpeado su cuerpo: no es particularmente dañino, pero el Akatsuki siente su cuerpo entumecido en donde los rayos han pegado.

Sasuke se percata de que esa mayor velocidad le dificulta el poder frenar o maniobrar mientras corre. Deberá ser cuidadoso mientras use esa forma, sirviéndose del suelo arenoso para poder detenerse. Pero ahora, al menos, ya no se siente indefenso ante su enemigo.

* * *

Naruto no puede creer lo que sus ojos ven.

Del lugar en donde Kisame se ha introducido los restos de Samehada surge una materia violeta oscura que, como un tumor, se extiende rápidamente sobre la piel de su enemigo…

 _Las siete espadas de la niebla son anteriores al legendario cuerpo que las portaba, sus espadachines._

 _Los científicos de Kirigakure las crearon originalmente pensando que serían un nuevo y mejorado conjunto de armas ninja, a fin de dotar a sus propios guerreros de herramientas tan poderosas que les permitieran hacer frente a las otras cuatro grandes aldeas ninja, mucho más grandes y con clanes más poderosos conformándolas._

 _Queriendo crear las armas perfectas, optaron por crear armas de mano, no arrojadizas, fáciles de aprender en su uso por sus combatientes y que los dotaran de habilidades y jutsus que usualmente sólo eran privilegio de los shinobi más fuertes y capaces._

 _Hicieron siete experimentos diferentes, esperando que de entre ellas surgiera el arma definitiva. Las llamaron espadas, aunque varias de ellas no eran eso en sentido estricto, y las dotaron de características únicas._

 _La creación de esas herramientas de muerte fue exitosa, demasiado exitosa…_

 _Las espadas se demostraron muy poderosas e, incluso, en un par de casos, dotadas de voluntad. Pero su mismo gran poder las volvía incontrolables y peligrosas para sus usuarios. Varios shinobi que trataron de usarlas terminaron muertos._

 _No queriendo desperdiciar tan magníficas creaciones, las autoridades de la Aldea Oculta de la Niebla decidieron que su uso estaría restringido a un grupo de élite, ninjas que fuesen capaces, por su propia fuerza y habilidad, de dominar tales armas. Así nacieron los "Siete Espadachines Ninja de la Niebla"._

 _Los Shinobigatana no escogían sus armas: eran unidos a aquella que tenían mayor afinidad. Por lo mismo, sólo eran reemplazados cuando un portador de alguna de ellas moría, se retiraba o cambiaba su espada por otra._

 _De las siete espadas creadas, Samehada siempre fue la más selectiva. Era un tiburón, pero más que nada un parásito, uno que no anhelaba nada más que chakra para fortalecerse, y eso exigía de su portador; cuando quien la usaba cumplía su parte, la relación se volvía simbiótica, beneficiando a ambos._

 _Y así había sido desde siempre…_

Kisame conocía la naturaleza de Samehada, y la técnica de Zetsu, que lo había creado, idéntico en todo a su original, también había replicado la verdadera esencia de la espada de escamas de tiburón. Porque desde el día en que se habían aceptado como compañeros, el uno al otro, se habían vuelto uno.

Y ahora se serviría de aquella pequeña porción del arma viviente para adoptar la forma que simbolizaba esa unión, la fusión de ambos seres, arma y usuario, que le permitía adquirir en su propio cuerpo las habilidades únicas de su herramienta.

Pero aquella pequeña parte no fue suficiente, y la transformación fue incompleta. Pero no importaba, ya que Kisame pudo notar que lo que había obtenido era suficiente para su propósito.

Naruto pudo ver el cambio en el cuerpo de su oponente: Su piel adoptó un tono más oscuro, además de tomar ligeramente el aspecto rígido de las escamas originales de Samehada. Su cabeza se había alargado, pero sin alcanzar las dimensiones de cuando lo vio salir del mar, luego de su primer ataque; garras habían surgido de sus dedos, con membranas entre ellos; no mostraba branquias, pero las aletas que le crecían en los brazos, de la mitad del tamaño de su transformación original, más parecían cuchillas sólidas que aletas.

El rubio no tuvo tiempo para meditar qué significaba aquella transformación.

Kisame, sonriendo satisfecho por su nueva forma, se lanzó corriendo en dirección a su presa. Al tocar el agua, en vez de tratar de correr sobre ella, usó su chakra para moverla, de tal manera que la misma fuese quien le impulsara hasta la orilla.

Viendo que su enemigo se aproximaba rápidamente, Naruto arroja hacia sus espaldas el kunai de acero blanco, mientras refuerza su cuerpo con chakra natural, listo para contrarrestar al de la niebla, pero al llegar más cerca de él, Kisame acelera su marcha, corriendo sobre la arena húmeda. En un instante se coloca al frente del rubio, sujetándolo con su mano izquierda del cuello, apretando con fuerza para luego levantarlo y azotarlo contra el suelo, movimiento que repite un par de veces, hasta que el shinobi de Konoha reacciona y, con su fuerza aumentada por su modo sabio, logra a duras penas separar los dedos que lo agarran, liberándose. Antes de que el Akatsuki recurra a su otra mano logra lanzarlo hacia atrás con un golpe de chakra.

Asustado, Naruto se levanta con rapidez, notando como su chakra ha disminuido mucho. Además, su garganta ha sido herida: la sangre mana de ella, en donde la piel está desgarrada e, incluso, algunos músculos están expuestos. Es como si la piel de Kisame hubiese estado devorando esa parte de su carne mientras le sujetaba.

Viéndose vulnerable, el rubio se mueve de aquél lugar, mientras su enemigo, ya repuesto, lo persigue. Sintiéndose débil por la herida causada, el rubio deshace su transformación sennin y decide recurrir al chakra del nueve colas, el que le cura la herida en su cuello.

Kisame se detiene un momento, mirando satisfecho a su presa: ha obligado a Naruto a usar el chakra del Kyubi, del que podrá alimentarse sin que le suceda lo que a su espada. La victoria se ve nuevamente a su alcance.

* * *

Kisame, viendo la nueva postura de pelea del jinchuriki del ocho colas, pensó en sus alternativas.

En otras circunstancias habría anulado ese abrasivo manto de chakra que ahora llevaba su presa recurriendo a su prisión de agua gigante, pero por primera vez, desde que tenía memoria, sus reservas de chakra se hallaban demasiado bajas para un jutsu de tal magnitud.

Usualmente, además de las enormes reservas de chakra del así llamado "biju sin cola", al contar la posibilidad de absorber el chakra de sus enemigos (tanto por si mismo como, principalmente, gracias a su espada) nunca tenía problemas para poder ejecutar sus desgastantes jutsus en combate, ya que la gran cantidad de chakra que gastaba en ellos era repuesta por sus propios enemigos mientras lo enfrentaban (incluso con la ventaja de que mientras más fuerte era el oponente, mayor era la cantidad de chakra que podía recolectar). Pero toda esa ventaja había desaparecido en esta pelea en particular: por un lado, sólo contaba con la tercera parte de su chakra original y, por otro, Killer Bee se había mostrado muy reticente a ponerse en situaciones que le permitieran devorar su enorme chakra. Incluso, ahora mismo, todo el chakra que había logrado absorberle estando en la forma dos de su manto de chakra con colas lo había tomado Samehada para si misma, a fin de curarse de sus propias heridas en combate.

Siendo así, esa enorme laguna de agua invocada, que aunque grande no llegaba ni de cerca a lo que era su capacidad de generar agua estando en pleno estado, era toda la que podía crear sin arriesgarse a quedar demasiado debilitado.

Estando en esa situación, el de la Niebla debería arreglárselas con ella.

Pero la situación para el portador del ocho colas no era mucho mejor. Personalmente no le gustaba esa transformación, la que tendía a perturbar demasiado sus sentidos y su cabeza, provocando en él sensaciones de rabia que había superado hace ya mucho tiempo, cuando se había sometido al estricto entrenamiento necesario para poder liberar la verdadera forma del Hachibi. Por lo que debía darse prisa en terminar esa pelea, antes de terminar sucumbiendo al odio ancestral que ese destructivo chakra cargaba en sí mismo.

El shinobi de Kumo, todavía portando su manto oscuro, peleaba sobre la laguna artificial creada por su enemigo, flotando sobre ella. La vista, para cualquier espectador, habría resultado demasiado extraña: yendo de un lado a otro de la masa de agua, dos espadachines cruzando sus armas, tratando de superar o desarmar al oponente. Bee era el que hacía presión sobre su oponente, persiguiéndolo con las dos espadas en sus manos, usando su muy avanzado kenjutsu contra el portador de Samehada, mientras trataba de desestabilizando, de tanto en tanto, tratando de golpearlo a él o a las aguas que lo rodeaban con sus enormes tentáculos, que en lugar de colas llevaba en la espalda, Cada vez que uno de esos tentáculos golpeaba, las aguas se agitaban y Kisame se veía en la necesidad de retirarse, a fin de no ser rematado por las espadas gemelas del jinchuriki.

Kisame esperaba que el agua invocada por él, que poseía la misma capacidad suya de absorber el chakra al contacto, pudiese ayudarle a renovar sus propias reservas de energía, pero el proceso era demasiado lento. Finalmente decidió atacarlo con un potente jutsu, a fin de probar la resistencia de su oponente: no esperaba que el ataque lograra derrotarlo, pero si debilitarlo lo suficiente para intentar algo más radical en su contra.

Killer Bee vio como el Akatsuki creaba un clon de agua, el que enviaba a combatir con él, mientras su original tomaba mucha distancia. Si bien el jinchiriki dio cuenta en menos de medio minuto del clon, su curiosidad fue más fuerte: no intentó interrumpir el ataque que estaba preparando Kisame, confiado en que con esa forma podría resistir cualquier cosa que le enviara el hombre pez.

Kisame, terminando los sellos necesarios, notó como su presa tan sólo esperaba. Por lo visto, el sujeto exudaba confianza… idiota: _"Suiton: Senshokuko"_.

El portador del Hachibi pudo ver, sorprendido, como del lugar en el que se encontraba el de la niebla se levantaba una enorme ola, de unos veinte metros de altura, un verdadero tsunami incontenible, en cuya cima se encontraba su enemigo. A medida que avanzaba la ola, del interior de ella aparecían incontables figuras: tiburones de agua, coronando toda la parte superior de la inmensa masa de agua.

Si entendía bien, la idea del jutsu era que esas incontables creaciones lo atacaran, todas a la vez; el riesgo era demasiado: si permanecía en esa forma tan pequeña, los escualos atacantes, por su número, podrían llegar a abrumarlo antes de que pudiese destruirlos. Sin tiempo para crear un jutsu o ataque de un tamaño tal como para anular esa avalancha que se le venía encima, decidió adoptar nuevamente la forma completa de su biju.

Mientras guiaba a los "mil tiburones hambrientos" en dirección a su presa, Kisame pudo ver como, rápidamente, el manto de chakra oscuro de Killer Bee desaparecía, surgiendo la figura del Hachibi, de tamaño enorme. La ola que había formado con su jutsu era de la misma altura de la bestia de ocho colas.

El toro-pulpo, antes de recibir el golpe de la ola y los tiburones que la llenaban, emitió un descomunal rugido, el que proyectó su chakra con fuerza, desbaratando la enorme masa de agua y llevándose consigo las dos terceras partes de los depredadores de agua. El resto se lanzó a alcanzar el cuerpo de chakra de la gigantesca bestia, mordiendo diferentes partes de la misma, llevándose cada una de ellas una porción del chakra que la formaba. Cuando finalmente se había desecho de todos sus atacantes, el voluminoso cuerpo del Hachibi había disminuido a la mitad de su tamaño.

La bestia miró los alrededores, buscando al Akatsuki. Nadaba bajo el agua que le rodeaba, acercándose veloz de tanto en tanto para golpear aquella parte de ella que se encontraba bajo el agua. Durante casi cinco minutos permaneció así, con Kisama sin subir a la superficie en ningún momento, esquivando los golpes que con su cuerpo, principalmente sus colas, el biju le lanzaba para tratar de matarlo o aturdirlo. Y lo peor de todo era que la bestia podía sentir como su chakra era consumido cada vez que su enemigo le alcanzaba.

Creyendo poder alcanzarlo mejor, el Hachibi hizo surgir de su cuerpo un clon de Killer Bee, el que saltó al agua a fin de darle alcance a su enemigo. Allí, gracias a que su creación estaba conectada con ella por su chakra, pudo verlo claramente, antes de que aquél la eliminase: Kisame había adoptado su forma fusionada con Samehada, y como un escualo se movía por la laguna artificial, atacando de tanto en tanto con sus dientes y sus garras, como si lo estuviese devorando bocado a bocado. Aquella forma fusionada le permitía al hombre tiburón moverse con velocidad suficiente para atacar sin temer ser atrapado, además de que podía respirar dentro de las aguas, por lo que se mantenía oculto bajo ella. Queriendo entorpecer sus movimientos, el cada vez más pequeño toro-pulpo expulsó de su boca una enorme cantidad de tinta, la que oscureció las aguas; pero ese movimiento fue inútil, ya que los avanzados sentidos que ahora poseía le permitían a su enemigo moverse sin tener que recurrir a su vista para alcanzar a su presa.

Viendo que si permanecía en aquella posición el Akatsuki acabaría consumiendo todo su chakra, Killer Bee le sugirió a su bijú, dentro de su cabeza, un plan de acción.

Kisame se detuvo en seco al notar como su presa comenzaba a emitir una gran cantidad de chakra hacia afuera. Temiendo algún ataque tomó distancia de su presa, esperando. Hasta que notó como el agua en que nadaba se calentaba; preocupado, nadó veloz hasta el borde de la laguna, saltando fuera de ella. Desde esa posición pudo ver como el Hachibi, que permanecía casi al centro de la masa de agua, había comenzado a brillar, mientras su chakra bullía fuera de su cuerpo. Cerca de él, el vapor se levantaba abundante.

Por lo visto, la bestia de ocho colas estaba, literalmente, "quemando" su chakra, calentándolo al moverlo a altísima velocidad y provocando que el agua que lo rodeaba se evaporara. La bestia se encogía rápidamente, mientras cada vez más y más agua invocada desaparecía. Finalmente, una explosión final de chakra, la que se expandió por toda la laguna como una masa de aire hirviente alcanzó a Kisame allí donde se encontraba, así como cada rincón del paraje acuático.

Toda el agua fue evaporada al instante.

El hombre pez, golpeado por esa masa caliente, fue lanzado varios metros, quedando aturdido y reseco. Con dificultad, separó de su cuerpo a Samehada (permanecer en esa forma fusionada, en total ausencia de agua, lo habría terminado matando).

El cuerpo de chakra del toro-pulpo desapareció, dejando a Killer Bee parado en medio del lecho de la laguna, ahora seco, con sus espadas gemelas en cada mano y respirando agitadamente, cansado por el esfuerzo puesto en su última técnica.

* * *

El duelo de taijutsu había resultado ser demasiado para el rubio jounin de Konoha.

Y no es que Kisame, con su nueva forma, fuese más hábil o veloz que él, sino que esa extraña piel que lo cubría le hería cada vez que llegaba a tocarlo.

Naruto aún no podía usar simultáneamente su chakra natural y el del nueve colas, por lo que, visto que no podía permitirse el acumular heridas mientras lo enfrentaba, había optado por renunciar a su modo sennin y luchar con su manto de chakra del Kyubi. Pero incluso así no era suficiente.

El primer problema de su decisión había sido que ya no contaba con el extra de fuerza y velocidad que le proporcionaban en chakra natural, con lo que ahora Kisame podía equiparar su nivel con su taijutsu.

El segundo problema del rubio era que no podía arriesgarse a usar mucho de ese chakra. No sabía si algo había cambiado respecto a la forma en que el poderoso chakra de su prisionero lo influenciaba si lo usaba en exceso, por lo que, con mucho esfuerzo, había limitado su manto de chakra a tan sólo tres colas (su máximo de uso manteniendo su cordura era de cuatro, pero no se arriesgaría llevándose al límite), lo que en términos de poder puro estaba ligeramente por debajo de su modo sabio a plenitud -o sea que ahora era un poco más débil-.

EL tercero, el principal, era que ese manto de chakra era absorbido con relativa facilidad por el nuevo Kisame. Sus reservas del chakra del nueve colas (el que apenas había usado en todo el último mes) eran altas, por lo que aquel robo de chakra no le afectaba mayormente; pero, en cambio, era evidente que fortalecía a su rival.

Viendo que si la pelea duraba mucho tiempo estaría en desventaja ante su oponente, decidió usar su wakizashi, enviando sendos cortes de chakra a su enemigo. Pero incluso eso resultaba ahora inútil, con un Kisame que, fortalecido por la sustancia de la destruida Samehada, tenía la piel tan resistente que los cortes, tanto de su chakra futon como del propio chakra del nueve colas (que se arriesgó a usar de la misma manera que el chakra natural en la hoja de su arma) tan sólo cortaban un par de centímetros en la piel del Akatsuki, para luego cerrarse las heridas casi de inmediato. Eso último sólo tenía una explicación: el abundante chakra que portaban los poderosos cortes era absorbido casi en su totalidad por la nueva piel del monstruo de la niebla oculta.

Naruto se resignó a que necesitaría algo realmente grande para eliminar al nuevo y mejorado Kisame, por lo que inició sus preparativos para ello.

Cinco clones de sombras fueron invocados para entretener al Akatsuki, a uno de los cuales el original le entregó su wakizashi, mientras los otros cuatro se armaban con sus kunai sellados (incluyendo uno extra, el último que reservaba en su almacén especial). Los cinco clones corrieron a hacer frente a Kisame, mientras el original corría hacia el interior del mar, alejándose de la costa.

Mientras reducía a los clones armados, destruyendo sus kunai, el hombre pez observaba como su presa corría veloz más allá de los roqueríos, sosteniéndose apenas sobre las olas que rompían cerca, siguiendo su carrera hasta un punto, alejado casi seiscientos metros mar adentro, en donde se paró.

Viendo su nueva posición, Kisame decidió seguirlo, mientras el último clon, armado con la espada de su enemigo, trataba de darle alcance, siendo eliminado, mientras la wakizashi, ya sin su portador, caía y se hundía en el agua. Cuando finalmente estaba a menos de doscientos metros el Akatsuki se frenó, al ver lo que el rubio pretendía: Allí, parado en medio del mar, Naruto comenzó a reunir una cantidad monstruosa de chakra elemental, concentrado toda su atención en tan sólo eso.

El portador del Kyubi alzó su mano derecha, encima de la cual comenzó a tomar forma una esfera de chakra futón gigantesca. Kisame pudo notar la forma que esa cosa iba adoptando, igual al ataque que lo había obligado a saltar a tierra, pero más grande, cada vez más grande.

De golpe, el chakra del nueve colas desapareció, mientras un enorme chakra diferente llenó el ambiente. El Akatsuki, al sentirlo, lo reconoció de inmediato: el mismo chakra que enfrentó la mayor parte de la pelea, el mismo que terminó petrificando a Samehada. Así, los dos chakras se fusionaban en ese ataque demencial. Por lo visto, el propósito del rubio era o destruirlo con ese enorme poder u obligarlo a absorber ese chakra, deparándole el mismo destino que a su espada. Pero él no caería dos veces en ese truco, por que preparó su jutsu más poderoso, uno que aprovecharía el enorme poder que desplegaba su enemigo y se lo devolvería, derrotándolo.

Tan sólo esperaba que el mocoso sobreviviera a lo que el mismo estaba provocando con tan absurdo y abrumador despliegue de poder.

Mientras reunía la energía necesaria para su propio jutsu, Kisame vio como su enemigo, mientras seguía dando forma a su ataque final, con su mano izquierda formaba los sellos necesarios para crear un clon de sombras, uno sólo, el que se posicionó detrás de su invocador, esperando. Seguramente ese clon sería su apoyo cuando el ataque del original lo alcanzara y pretendiera rematarlo.

No había ningún problema, esa cosa tan frágil reventaría indefectiblemente cuando su propio jutsu los impactara.

Naruto se preparaba para lanzar su ataque, mientras agradecía las lecciones de su maestra, Konan. No pensó poder lograrlo, pero había podido invocar con sellos hechos con una sola mano a ese clon, con mayor rapidez que la primera vez que logró hacerlo correctamente, hace apenas unas semanas. Mientras el clon esperaba, él inyectaba lo último de chakra natural a su ataque, el que ahora era casi diez veces más grande que el que había usado contra Pain.

Cuando terminó de formar su rasen shuriken, no pudo evitar mirar hacia arriba, para ver como era esa cosa, que zumbaba con un silbido agudo, mientras sus brazos giran tan rápido que daban la impresión de estar casi estáticos. Antes de proceder, le dice a su clon: _"recuerda el plan, y trata de que no te destruyan antes de completarlo, que no podré crear otro como tú en un largo rato"_.

Cuando termina de hablarle a su asistente, Naruto nota como una explosión de chakra ha ocurrido recién, en dirección del interior de la isla, tan grande que el ruido de su onda de choque ha llegado hasta allí.

Kisame también ha sentido aquella cosa, y temiendo que pueda significar la derrota del clon que batalla contra Killer Bee, decide apurar su propio ataque: _"Suiton: Daikodan no Jutsu"_

Naruto, sorprendido, ve como el Akatsuki libera su propio ataque antes que él, el que levanta una gran cantidad de agua marina, la que adopta la forma de un tiburón gigante con incontables dientes, los que luce en su hocico, el que exhibe abierto en plenitud, como si estuviese dispuesto a devorarlo. Kisame corre detrás del gigantesco animal de agua, listo a recoger a su presa cuando su misil tiburón gigante lo acabe.

Naruto, viendo que el tiempo se acaba, lanza su propio ataque: _"Senpo: Rasen Shuriken"_. El shuriken de viento, reforzado con una absurda cantidad de chakra natural, avanza veloz, rozando la superficie de las aguas. El Akatsuki sonríe: su enemigo no sabe que su misil tiburón de agua tiene la capacidad de absorber el chakra de cualquier ataque para hacerse más fuerte, y esa descomunal cantidad de chakra seguramente hará su propio ataque tan potente que acabará sin dudas con el rubio idiota.

Cuando ambos ataques impactan, sin embargo, no se produce el resultado esperado por Kisame. Al principio ambos ataques chocan, tratando de superarse uno al otro, mientras el tiburón gigante se fortalece del chakra del rasen shuriken; pero el Akatsuki ha calculado mal, y su propio jutsu es incapaz de absorber el ataque enemigo con suficiente velocidad. El misil tiburón gigante duplica su tamaño antes de que el choque desestabilice la técnica del rubio.

Ambos jutsus colapsan, provocando una explosión de proporciones colosales.

La explosión crea una esfera destructora de doscientos metros de diámetro, la que alcanza tanto a Naruto y su clon como a Kisame. Con dificultad, el Akatsuki puede ver, mientras usa toda su reserva de energía en poder aguantar su posición, como ambos Naruto son golpeados por el evento: uno de ellos apenas alcanza a hacer un par de sellos antes de desaparecer, absorbido por el choque de las técnicas, mientras el segundo es lanzado lejos, muy magullado e inconsciente.

Cuando la explosión finalmente cede, disgregándose, Kisame, quien apenas ha podido mantenerse sobre las aguas, puede notar a la distancia como el rubio está tirado sobre el agua, desmayado, con la vista al cielo. Pero en tal estado Naruto no puede mantenerse a flote y comienza a hundirse, ante lo cual Kisame corre a sujetarlo.

Cuando logra tomar a su presa, observa a los alrededores, a fin de asegurarse que ese último clon no está presente: no hay señas del mismo, el que seguramente ha estallado al ser alcanzado por la reciente explosión. Sin el menor cuidado, arrastrándolo sobre el agua mientras lo sujeta de una de sus piernas, lleva al rubio en dirección a la orilla, moviéndose con ayuda de su chakra, con el que logra que sea el agua misma quien los transporte a ambos a tierra.

Cuando ambos llegan a la playa, Kisame, agotado hasta el límite, decide absorber un poco del chakra de su presa, a fin de tener la energía suficiente para llevarlo consigo. Mientras toma del chakra del cuerpo inconsciente, nota como no puede percibir en él rastros de la energía del nueve colas: probablemente el muchacho ha agotado el chakra de su prisionero con ese ataque bestial, pero su propio chakra aún es evidente en ese cuerpo. Mientras cobra nuevas fuerzas, Kisame puede percibir que su presa comienza a reaccionar.

Viendo que no queda tiempo, y no queriendo arriesgarse a perder sus esfuerzos, acumula chakra en sus garras: el Akatsuki se propone arrancar las piernas de su objetivo, a fin de que no lo sorprenda y trate de escapar. Nota como, mientras se prepara, Naruto ha abierto los ojos y lo mira, respirando agitado. Sin contemplaciones, lanza el zarpazo a sus piernas.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Una segunda gigantesca explosión golpea a Kisame de lleno, derribándolo, muerto. La pelea ha terminado.

* * *

La batalla entre Kisame y Killer Bee había llegado a un punto muerto, con ambos agotados y abatidos.

Killer Bee había logrado deshacerse de toda esa agua, quitando cualquier ventaja que le pudiese dar a su enemigo. Pero el costo había sido alto: Hachibi estaba fuera de combate, y tardaría bastante en generar nuevo chakra con el cual poder apoyarlo.

Kisame había aguantado esa terrible ola de chakra de su enemigo, pero las heridas que dejó esa cosa en su cuerpo casi lo deja fuera de combate. Lo más extraño de todo, era la reticencia de Samehada para curarlo, como si temiese quedar sin chakra para curarse a si misma (o sea, se mostraba "mezquina", a falta de un término mejor). Él, gracias al vínculo que conectaba su chakra con el de la otra copia y el original ya sabía que una de las tres Samehada ya había caído, y seguramente ésta temía compartir su mismo destino.

Bien, no importaba, podía encargarse por sí mismo de los restos de ese imbécil y sus malas rimas.

Con la fuerza que le quedaba, Kisame comenzó a correr, a fin de alcanzar a su maltratada presa antes de que huyera.

Bee podía ver como el Akatsuki se acercaba. Tenía sed, estaba cansado, y después de mucho tiempo, tanto que no podía recordarlo, se sentía sólo. El no poder sentir el chakra de su compañero era una sensación que no recordaba. Pero no podía darse por vencido, no cuando el ocho colas había hecho su parte. Era hora de hacer la suya y acabar con el cara de pez.

El shinobi de Kumogakure, el orgullo de su aldea y protector del poderoso Raikage, tomó firmemente sus espadas y, decidido, corrió a alcanzar a su enemigo.

El choque de las armas fue duro.

Kisame manejaba con gran destreza su enorme espada, con amplios golpes de mandoble. El de gafas, viendo que sus dos espadas, más pequeñas, se romperían en si las forzaba contra esa hoja gigantesca y grotesca, las usaba para desviar los ataques de su oponente, dándose el espacio necesario para alcanzar el cuerpo de Kisame. Los primeros cortes superficiales fueron recibidos por el de piel azul.

Preocupado, el Akatsuki pudo notar que Samehada ya no curaba sus heridas. Incluso más, la espada gruñía, como si no quisiera seguir en sus manos. Molesto, aprovechó la primera oportunidad que se le presentó (una sonora pero algo lejana explosión, cuyo estruendo llegó hasta donde ambos luchadores se enfrentaban y que hizo dudar un momento al portador del ocho colas) para romper las espadas de su presa y, luego, enterrar su arma de piel de tiburón en el hombro derecho de Bee, rompiendo el hueso y llegando hasta la costilla superior. El dolor de la herida y la fuerza del golpe hizo que las piernas del portador del Hachibi cedieran, cansadas, cayendo el guerrero sobre sus rodillas.

Kisame veía el rostro cansado de su enemigo, quien respiraba agitadamente, sin fuerzas para levantarse de nuevo. Decidido a rematarlo, privándolo de todas sus extremidades, el Akatsuki trata de retirar su espada del cuerpo de su presa, pero pareciera estar atorada en él. Trata de forzarla, pero Samehada ha abierto sus escamas, sujetándose del cuerpo del portador del ocho colas. Mientras tira, para sorpresa del de la niebla, los picos del mango del arma de escamas de tiburón, cuya función primaria es evitar que los extraños puedan usarla, se liberan, atravesando ambas manos del Akatsuki, quien sujetaba de ella tratando de retirarla.

El hombre pez no puede evitar gritar de dolor, mientras siente como Samehada, traicionándolo, comienza a absorber su propio chakra con rapidez. Como puede libera sus manos, las que sangran abundantemente, agujeradas e inservibles. El adolorido espadachín se aleja unos pasos, la sangre cae constante en el suelo, en grandes gotas brillantes.

Killer Bee nota como el dolor de su herida en el hombro se atenúa rápido, mientras la espada, antes enterrada en su carne, se ha retirado por si misma, apoyándose en su pecho, mientras gruñe con suavidad. La carne se cierra, el hueso se une, la piel se regenera. Sorprendido, nota como ha recuperado la movilidad de su brazo. Con confianza toma el mango de Samehada, quien vuelca sobre su cuerpo el chakra que ha tomado de su anterior portador, restaurando sus cansadas energías. Se levanta, renovado.

La abeja asesina observa a su oponente, con sus manos inutilizadas. Sin saber porqué, acaricia la hoja de la espada que ha cambiado su fidelidad: se siente suave a su tacto, no áspera y abrasiva como las otras veces. Con ternura, el ninja del rayo le dice: _"no te preocupes, pequeña, ahora yo te cuidaré"_ ; el portador del ocho colas no puede evitar verla como a otra de las bestias que habitan aquella isla.

El Akatsuki, furioso, corre en dirección a su presa. Bee, viendo el avance de su enemigo, entierra su nueva espada en el suelo, pidiéndole que le espere un momento.

Los golpes comienzan a caer sobre el cuerpo de Kisame, en quien los puños del jinchuriki impactan sin descanzo; rostro, brazos, pecho, abdomen, espalda; el Akatsuki no puede defenderse y recibe los ataques limpiamente. Comienza a ceder.

Con lo último de su chakra, Kisame crea una onda que golpea a Killer Bee, frenándolo un par de segundos. Antes de que reaccione, el Akatsuki sujeta el cuerpo de su presa con sus brazos alrededor, aferrándose a él e inmovilizando los brazos del jinchuriki, para luego morder con su dentadura de tiburón su cuello. Apretando con fuerza, pretende arrancarle un pedazo y dejarlo desangrarse, a fin de que se debilite.

Pero Killer Bee no le deja hacerlo. Recurriendo a su fuerza física, logra liberar sus brazos, dislocando los de Kisame, quien se niega a soltarlo. Sin perder tiempo, estrecha el torso de su enemigo, apretando con poder descomunal: todos los huesos de la caja torácica crujen ruidosamente, rotos. Kisame, en una reacción de dolor, libera el cuello de su presa, apartando su mandíbula de ella, mientras grita.

Viéndose liberado, Killer Bee golpea la cabeza de su enemigo con la suya, aturdiéndolo, para luego levantarlo lo suficiente para que la cabeza del hombre pez quede quince centímetros más alta que la suya. Luego, de un sólo tirón, levanta el enorme cuerpo del monstruo de Kirigakure, llevándolo con él mientras, manteniendo sus pies firmemente en el suelo, dobla su espalda hacia atrás, bajando su cabeza hasta rozar el suelo, en un sólo y rápido envión.

Un sonido seco se produce cuando la frente de Kisame golpea el suelo, rompiéndole el cráneo. Pero el golpe no se detiene allí, y avanzando unos centímetros más, dobla la cabeza del Akatsuki hacia su espalda en un ángulo tal que rompe su cuello, matándolo instantáneamente.

Así, con un _german suplex_ perfectamente ejecutado, Killer Bee acaba finalmente con su enemigo.

Volviendo a su posición normal, el ninja de Kumo arroja lejos el cadáver de su enemigo, mientras regresa a recoger a Samehada, la que al ser tomada cura rápidamente la herida en su cuello. Pero el reencuentro de hombre y arma no dura mucho, y la espada de escamas de tiburón se disuelve en una masa oscura, que se escurre y cae al suelo, desvaneciéndose. Bee mira hacia donde está el cadáver de su enemigo: la figura de Kisame ya no está, siendo reemplazada por el cuerpo muerto de uno de los ninjas de Kumo que ese infeliz usó para crear sus clones.

Maldiciendo lo que ese miserable le ha obligado a hacer, se hecha el cuerpo de su compañero shinobi al hombro, dispuesto a ir en persona a cobrárselo al culpable, incluso con lo agotado que se encuentra.

Una segunda explosión potente se escucha, y Bee decide ir en esa dirección, suponiendo que uno de esos muchachos recién llegados pelea todavía contra otro de los Kisame. Con suerte y es el verdadero, con lo que podrá acabarlo personalmente y, de paso, hacerse de su espada.

* * *

El duelo cuerpo a cuerpo entre Kisame y Sasuke se encontraba en su parte más álgida.

Aunque mantener ese Susanoo armadura limitado requería mucha de su concentración, no se le había hecho demasiado complicado al joven resistir las embestidas de su oponente. Si bien sus ataques eran potentes, sus patrones de pelea eran relativamente sencillos, por lo que con su Mangekyo Sharingan no le resultaba difícil predecirlos y contrarrestarlos.

Kisame observaba preocupado por como su energía bajaba constantemente por culpa de ese manto de chakra que usaba. Incluso, durante el enfrentamiento, había tratado de pelear sin él, pero apenas cruzó sus brazos con los del pelinegro el aura energizada de Susanoo le había quemado al chocar con ella, y eso sin considerar los rayos que paralizaban sus músculos al ser alcanzados. Y por si eso no fuera suficiente, Samehada se mostraba rebelde a su mando, como nunca antes lo había hecho; por lo visto, ella también había percibido la destrucción de una de sus copias a manos del jinchuriki rubio y comenzaba a renegar de él, como indigno de usarla al no saber protegerla.

Hubiese preferido no tener que recurrir a Samehada en ese momento, pero necesitaba de ella si quería soportar las múltiples heridas menores que se llevaba cada vez que el Uchiha lo embestía.

Viendo que necesitaba mejorar su situación de combate, Kisame trataba de llevar al del Sharingan al agua, pero Sasuke, teniendo presente la advertencia de su compañero de equipo respecto a las capacidades de su enemigo, impedía cada uno de esos intentos, devolviéndolo a fuerza de puñetazos y patadas a tierra.

No dejaba de ser entretenida la situación, con el Akatsuki huyendo de él, tal como él mismo había estado tratando de hacer hace poco rato. Pero su nueva ventaja no se le subió a la cabeza al pelinegro, quien siguió atacando con rapidez y desesperación, como si su rival fuese quien iba ganando la pelea.

Un último potente puñetazo, dirigido al abdomen del hombre pez, fue acompañado por intensas llamas que rodeaban el puño azulado del joven, las que estallaron al hacer contacto contra el enemigo. El fuego, al golpear en el enemigo, creció hasta dimensiones tales que rodeó el cuerpo del Akatsuki, ahogándolo por completo. Mientras era rodeado por llamas, salieron de entre ellas dos clones de agua los que, luego de tomar algo de distancia, atacaron con sus espadas al Uchiha, desde ambos costados. Pero Sasuke los ignoró, dejando que su armadura y la electricidad que lo rodeaba dieran cuenta de ambos, mientras centraba su atención en el cuerpo verdadero de su enemigo, que seguía dentro del fuego.

En el momento el que los clones colapsaron ante la enorme presión de la armadura del pelinegro, Sasuke pudo ver como Kisame trataba de ocultarse bajo tierra, por lo que hizo desaparecer al momento su llamarada y liberó la presión que contenía a Susanoo alrededor de su piel, forzándolo a manifestarse en su tamaño completo, mientras se sujetaba a la arena. La armadura espectral, al expandirse, rompió el suelo bajo ella, abriéndose paso hasta alcanzar la parte húmeda de la misma. Acto seguido, cuando Susanoo tenía su tamaño real y la mitad de su enorme cuerpo estaba bajo tierra, el Uchiha creó un chidori muy fortalecido, el que canalizó a través de su defensa absoluta.

Pronto, la tierra a sus pies se saturó de electricidad, e incluso rayos emergieron de ella a la superficie, rompiéndola. Apenas un par de segundos de esa presión eléctrica fueron suficientes para obligar a Kisame a salir nuevamente a la superficie, con su cuerpo habiendo sido alcanzado por el ataque de rayo.

Sasuke, mientras hacía desaparecer a su Susanoo completo, regresándolo a su tamaño comprimido, le dijo a su enemigo: _"No creas que te permitiré escapar..."_

.

.

.

.

El sonido de una explosión, que llegó desde el interior de la isla, alcanzó a los combatientes.

Sasuke, sin apartar su atención de su enemigo, miró en dirección del origen del ruido: no se veía nada. Había sido bastante lejos.

Kisame, mientras se reponía del shock eléctrico, se levantaba y le decía al pelinegro: _"¿Ah qué no sabes quién era ese?"_. Sasuke respondió: _"Lo sé, fue el Hachibi, vi hacia donde corrió cuando nos separamos"_. El Akatsuki, ya más repuesto, le dijo: _"je, je… tienes razón, realmente tus aliados están desesperados por poder ganarle a mis copias"_.

Creyéndolo distraído, Kisame se lanza a su máxima velocidad, a fin de alcanzar al de los ojos rojos. En un segundo, llega junto a él, atacándolo con un golpe descendente de su espada, pero el Uchiha, sin inmutarse, hace aparecer una espada de chakra azul, similar al del propio Susanoo, con el que frena el impacto. Samehada trata de devorar ese chakra, pero Sasuke aparta rápidamente su arma invocada, proyectando la armadura chidori que lo rodea, a fin de alejar de si al de la niebla. Luego, contraataca.

El Akatsuki está llegando a los límites de su reserva de chakra, otrora inmensa, y Sasuke lo nota, ya que sus golpes comienzan a hacer heridas cada vez mas notorias en el cuerpo de su oponente, como si aquél manto de chakra se hiciese cada vez más tenue.

Una última serie de puñetazos y patadas del pelinegro logran, finalmente, hacer desaparecer el manto que llevaba. Cansado, Kisame trata de que Samehada le dé lo que le queda en sus propias reservas de chakra, pero la espada se niega a aquello; no son necesarias las palabras, el hecho de que los moretones y cortes superficiales que le ha provocado el Uchiha permanezcan es suficiente para hacerle entender que su arma le ha abandonado, probablemente gracias al hecho de que se ha mostrado débil ante su enemigo. Molesto, el de piel azul arroja molesto su ahora inútil espada, mientras permanece de pie, con los brazos caídos, respirando agitado, sudoroso y crujiendo sus dientes aserrados.

Sasuke, viendo el estado de postración de su oponente, le dice, mientras hace desaparecer su propia armadura azulada, así como su protección raiton:

\- En consideración a todo lo que hiciste por mi hermano Itachi te ofrezco la oportunidad de rendirte. Podrás salvar tu vida, y me aseguraré de que tan sólo tengas que pagar por tus crímenes con cárcel, Kisame.

Molesto, sintiéndose despreciado, el Akatsuki levanta su mirada y observa fijamente a su presa: Sasuke ha desactivado su Mangekyo Sharingan, y ahora lo observa con sus ojos color azabache, los mismos de Itachi…

\- No esperaré por siempre. En otras circunstancias no sería generoso con un miserable criminal, pero creo que a pesar de lo que me has dicho le tenías aprecio. Y yo debo honrar eso, como su hermano y líder de su clan.

\- (furioso, reclama) ¿Acaso pretendes reírte de mi? Por más que haya sido amigo de Itachi no puedo sentir más que desprecio por ti, mocoso insolente.

\- No tientes a tu…

\- Compasión… compasión… esa maldita cosa no es más que el recurso de los débiles de mente para justificar sus atrocidades. Los verdaderamente fuertes no necesitan acallar su conciencia por hacer lo debido. No me arrepiento de las cosas que hice por mi aldea, como tampoco por todos aquellos que destruí para que Akatsuki lograra sus objetivos: hice lo que se debía, y estoy orgulloso de todo, de la misma manera que Itachi siempre estuvo orgulloso de sus logros, principalmente de haber acabado con toda la basura que formaba su clan. Tuvo un único error en su vida, un único momento de debilidad en su vida, y eso terminó matándolo… ¡Y AHORA ESE ERROR, ESA MANCHA QUE PRETENDE SER DIGNO DE SUS OJOS QUIERE QUE ME RINDA!, ¡SOY UN SHINOBI, UN MALDITO SHINOBI, Y NO SERÉ LA BURLA DE NADIE!, ¡POR MI NOMBRE, POR MI ORGULLO, TE MOSTRARÉ LA VERDADERA FUERZA DE UN NINJA!

Kisame corre, dispuesto a derribar al pelinegro, al asesino de su compañero.

Sasuke espera hasta que le alcanza, retomando sus golpes. Apenas diez segundos después, el joven hace su movimiento: logra hacer una barrida con sus piernas, derribando al enorme ninja, para luego lanzarlo de una patada al aire. El cuerpo del Akatsuki se eleva varios metros, paralelo al suelo; Sasuke salta tras él, hasta posicionarse a sus espaldas, para luego, desde esa posición, comenzar su ráfaga de golpes, el _shishi rendan_ : los golpes se suceden sobre el cuerpo de su blanco, el que imposibilitado de defenderse en esa posición, los recibe todos; cada golpe revuelve sus entrañas, dañando sus órganos internos, acelerando su caída, hasta la patada final que lo remata a medio metro de tocar el suelo, el cual golpea con una fuerza tal que lo entierra en él. Kisame permanece inmóvil, con brazos y piernas extendidos, sangrando de muchas partes de su piel rota y magullada y con un hilo de sangre y saliva escurriendo de su boca.

Sasuke se gira a ver a su enemigo caído, mientras piensa para si, satisfecho, que es la primera vez que realiza el combo del león sin usar su sharingan. Activa sus ojos rojos para revisar el cuerpo de su enemigo derribado: su chakra es bajo, pero lo peor es su cuerpo, todo lastimado; aunque sus ojos no le permiten ver su interior, es evidente la fuerza que ha impreso en sus golpes, por lo que seguramente el Akatsuki tiene varios huesos rotos.

.

.

.

" _Es una pena que no tenga acero en mis manos, podría terminar más limpiamente con él…"_

Con ese pensamiento, Sasuke trata de encontrar su chokuto. No se arriesgará con esa extraña espada del Akatsuki.

Pero parece que su espada no está cerca de la orilla. Luego, algo sucede.

Una luz a la distancia, a la que unos segundos después sigue la onda de choque de una explosión mucho mayor a la primera que escuchó lo alcanza. _"Ese debió ser Naruto"_ , se dice el pelinegro. Suponiendo que ese ruido deben ser malas noticias, se apresura a acabar con su enemigo, suponiendo que cuando aquél muera los clones desaparecerán definitivamente.

Cuando llega a donde está Kisame, quien todavía permanece tirado, inconsciente, piensa unos momentos en la forma en que lo acabará. Decide finalmente que su fin será rápido, por lo que apunta a la frente del caído, mientras concentra su chakra en la punta de sus dedos: su lanza chidori hará el trabajo, rápida y limpiamente.

Pero algo sucede, y Kisame abre sus ojos, moviendo su cuerpo.

Desconfiando, Sasuke elige activar su sharingan antes de golpearlo, a fin de precaver alguna trampa. Pero lo que ve lo sorprende: el cuerpo del Akatsuki es el mismo, no ha habido sustitución ni engaño alguno, pero el chakra del de la niebla, antes casi agotado, se ha recuperado de golpe; no es mucho todavía, pero podría volverse una amenaza. El joven retoma su intensión inicial, pero su ataque es interrumpido por un veloz salto de Kisame, quien se levanta así de improviso y lo sujeta del cuello, apretando. Sasuke lo aparta de un golpe, mientras respira agitado, tosiendo por la repentina falta de aire, mientras se queja en voz alta: _"¿porqué esa fijación de todos en asfixiarme?"_.

El pelinegro activa su Mangekyo Sharingan, pensando acabar con el Akatsuki, pero Kisame, que ha forzado su propio cuerpo con ayuda de su chakra, ha logrado ignorar sus heridas y se mueve veloz.

Una segunda explosión, casi igual que la anterior, los alcanza, allí en la playa.

Una nuevo aumento en el chakra de Kisame, quien ha recuperado energía suficiente como para escapar o acabar con Sasuke. Herido en su orgullo, elige lo segundo.

Aprovechando la sangre que mana de sus heridas en sus brazos, arroja la misma a los ojos del joven Uchiha, obligándolo a cerrarlos, mientras lo ataca con su enorme fuerza. Sasuke trata de resistir la última envestida del monstruo de la niebla oculta, mientras aquél le dice: _"te advertí que cuando mis clones cayeran morirías. Tus aliados han acabado con mis copias, y el chakra que compartía con ellos ha regresado a mi en su totalidad. Tal vez no sea mucho, pero es suficiente para matarte y llevarme tus ojos conmigo; después, cuando me recupere, volveré por ellos y nada los salvará de mí"_.

Suponiendo que pronto los jinchuriki llegarán, Kisame ataca con furia el cuerpo del joven, tratando de aturdirlo. Luego, viendo que no es suficientemente rápido para lograr derrotarlo de esa forma, decide encerrarse con el Uchiha en una esfera de agua, hueca, que espera actúe como un escudo en caso de que el par llegue y trate de ayudar al muchacho. Con fuerza inhumana trata de decapitar a su presa con sus solas manos, pero Sasuke ejecuta su _chidori nagashi_ , confiando que esa electricidad que rodea su cuerpo podrá contener los ataques de Kisame, al menos hasta que logre volver a ver y, así, usar las técnicas de su Mangekyo Sharingan.

Kisame, viendo que no puede alcanzar el cuerpo del Uchiha, decide llenar el espacio que los encierra de agua, a fin de ahogar al muchacho.

* * *

Naruto salió de donde se ocultaba, en medio de unos matorrales cercanos a la playa donde peleaba, en donde había arrojado su kunai de acero blanco antes de enfrentar al Kisame transformado, a fin de tener un punto de escape (otra de las lecciones de Konan-sensei).

Cuando vio que Kisame era mucho más fuerte de lo que esperaba había elucubrado ese loco plan que terminó dándole la victoria: lo atacaría con su ataque más potente, con la esperanza de que muriese con esa técnica; en caso de que sobreviviera, mantendría en reserva su clon de sombras elemental (el del pergamino de su padre, que casi lo mata en la tierra de los sapos), a fin de usarlo como bomba suicida contra el hombre pez. La idea original era que él escaparía, dejando ese clon para que el Akatsuki pensara que era el original, contando con que el tipo se enfrentaría a aquél con todo, allí esperaría a tener una oportunidad para destruir al clon con su wakizashi, la que usaría como arma arrojadiza, haciéndolo reventar.

Pero nunca habría esperado que Kisame le lanzara ese jutsu tan raro y bestial, que terminó provocando una explosión gigantesca y que casi lo mata a él (apenas alcanzó a tele-transportarse antes de que la explosión lo alcanzara) y destruye anticipadamente a su clon. Afortunadamente el Akatsuki conservaba ciertas mañas de cuando lo conoció por primera vez, siendo niño, y aún insistía en arrancar partes de sus blancos. Debía agradecerle el ser tan precavido, ya que le evitó tener que sacrificar su preciada espada.

Mientras caminaba a donde había quedado tirado el cuerpo de su enemigo, en medio de un cráter de casi veinte metros de diámetro y tres de profundidad, aseguró su kunai sellado (el último que le quedaba) a su cintura, para luego llamar a su wakizashi y guardarla en su funda, a su espalda.

Al llegar al borde del cráter y mirar al interior, descubre que el cuerpo allí tirado corresponde a uno de los ninjas de Kumo, a los que el Akatsuki usó para crear sus clones. Triste por lo acontecido con el pobre, el rubio lo saca de allí, tendiéndolo cerca de las plantas, donde termina la isla, a fin de que no sea alcanzado por el mar.

Mientras termina, ve como llega allí Killer Bee, quien en su hombro trae el cuerpo del otro shinobi. Mirándolo, el rubio le pregunta:

\- ¿Un clon?

\- Si, ¿el tuyo igual?

\- Igual.

Bee, viendo como el muchacho a acomodado al difunto, deja al que carga junto a aquél, mientras le dice:

\- Eso significa que tu amigo pelea con el original.

\- Supongo…

\- ¿Lo mataste o sólo volvió a su forma real?

\- Tuve que matarlo, creo que tú igual.

\- Igual.

\- Eso significa que Kisame sigue vivo.

\- El Uchiha también debe estarlo, sino tendríamos al cara de tiburón aquí.

\- Cierto, ¿Vamos?

\- Ok, pero me lo pido.

\- No tengo problemas, si así quieres.

\- Gracias…

Sin más, ambos shinobi echan a correr a su máxima velocidad, sirviéndose del chakra de sus respectivos biju, esperando alcanzar rápido el lugar donde suponen se encuentran los otros dos.

.

.

.

Aunque tardan menos de tres minutos en llegar, los jinchuriki ven como Kisame y Sasuke se encuentran enfrascados en su lucha a corta distancia, cuerpo a cuerpo. La esfera de agua, de apenas dos metros de diámetro, mantiene a ambos shinobi encerrados en ella.

Naruto, al ver la situación de su amigo, se preocupa: es obvio que, estando dentro de esa agua, el cara de pez resistirá más que su compañero, el que terminará ahogándose. Es evidente que el joven todavía está consiente y resiste, pero no sabe cuanto rato llevan allí atrapados y, por lo mismo, puede que ya no haya más tiempo.

Dentro de la esfera, Kisame y Sasuke se encuentran con sus manos entrelazadas, haciendo fuerza uno contra el otro, como tratando de demostrar cual es el más fuerte. Es una maniobra absurda, pero a Sasuke, que todavía no puede usar sus ojos, no se le ha ocurrido otra forma de impedirle al Akatsuki acabarlo, ahora que está indefenso. Sus rayos se desatan dentro de la prisión de agua que los contiene a ambos, pero es como si el de la niebla simplemente no los sintiera.

Kisame ha, en la práctica, anulado sus terminaciones de dolor con puro chakra. Difícilmente aguantará más de cinco minutos así, pero sabe que al pelinegro no le queda más, y caerá antes que él.

Con ambos luchadores concentrados uno en el otro, sólo se percatan que ha llegado compañía cuando Naruto adopta su modo sabio, sin saber qué hacer para intervenir. Ambos jinchuriki arremeten contra la esfera de agua, pero ésta se niega a ceder. Y atacarla con mayor poder no es opción, a menos que no les preocupe herir al pelinegro allí encerrado.

El tiempo se agota.

Cuando comienza a desesperarse y piensa en usar un _Odama Rasengan_ para destruir esa masa de agua, Naruto observa como como Sasuke libera su brazo izquierdo, lo que aprovecha el Akatsuki para sujetarlo nuevamente del cuello, en un intento por romperlo. El pelinegro, sintiendo esa poderosa garra que le aprieta, gira con dificultad su cabeza a donde le mira Naruto, abriendo su ojo derecho, el que muestra su Mangekyo Sharingan, y haciéndole una seña con su mano libre, mientras parpadea.

El jounin comprende el mensaje de su compañero: pide un arma. Rápidamente desenvaina su wakizashi, la que impregna con chakra natural y lanza con fuerza al interior de la esfera de agua, seguro que con ese refuerzo la espada podrá traspasar las paredes del mismo. Kisame, que permanece con los ojos cerrados, no ve aquello.

Sasuke apenas logra sujetar el arma por su hoja, la que le hace un profundo corte en la palma de su mano. Sin más, mientras siente como su cuello comienza a ceder, de un firme movimiento entierra la wakizashi en el pecho del Akatsuki, quien de la impresión por ese impacto abre sus ojos y separa el agua que está más al interior, dejando que ese espacio se llene de aire que se introduce por los pequeños espacios por donde la cubierta de agua parece querer abrirse.

Al verse herido, Kisame, sin levantar su vista, le dice al Uchiha: _"no creas que esto será suficiente para matarme. Antes que esta herida me haga caer te mandaré al infierno, mocoso…";_ Sasuke le responde: _"lo sé, por eso no será ésto lo que te matará… adiós para siempre, Kisame… Amateratsu"_.

El Akatsuki, creyendo que apunta hacia él, hace aparecer su armadura acuosa, seguro de que aguantará las llamas negras el tiempo suficiente para acabar con el Uchiha. Pero Sasuke no ha apuntado a él, sino a la wakizashi que tiene enterrada, la que comienza a quemarse con aquél fuego infernal. Poco a poco las llamas avanzan hasta alcanzar la armadura acuosa de Kisame, frenándose; pero Sasuke, que previó dicha situación, antes de que su fuego termine de consumir el acero, sujeta el mango del arma y con las pocas fuerzas que le quedan, gira la hoja, la que con ese sólo movimiento crea un espacio en la protección de su enemigo, pequeño y que desaparece casi al instante, pero que resulta suficiente para que las llamas negras penetren.

Kisame, que ha visto todo aquello, suelta al Uchiha y lo aparta, haciendo desaparecer la esfera de agua y lanzándolo lejos, para luego quitarse aquella espada maldita del pecho. Pero es demasiado tarde.

Mientras Killer Bee vigila al Akatsuki, listo para rematarlo de ser necesario, y Naruto se aproxima a asistir a su compañero herido, Sasuke tan sólo observa lo que sucederá ahora con Kisame: el monstruo de la niebla oculta se araña el pecho con sus manos, desesperado, en el lugar en donde tiene la herida de la espada que se ha arrancado, cortando su piel, tratando de alcanzar ese fuego para sacarlo de sí, pero es inútil. En un momento, se queda quieto, mientras cae de rodillas, con los brazos rendidos y su rostro mirando al cielo. Trata de gritar, pero los sonidos mueren en su boca, la que abre inútilmente. Sus poros comienzan a exudar vapor. Una final y silenciosa carcajada es el epílogo del último asesino de la niebla.

Los tres shinobi ven como las llamas negras, que han consumido el interior del que trató de capturarlos y darles muerte, surgen desde diferentes partes de su cuerpo, rompiendo su piel y consumiéndolo por completo. La parte superior del cuerpo de Kisame es devorada por las llamas, las que pronto lo terminan, llegando hasta lo último de sus extremidades, sin dejar rastro alguno del mismo, salvo cenizas que se lleva el viento de la costa.

Ha muerto Hoshigaki Kisame. Sasuke respira satisfecho, mientras logra finalmente abrir su ojo izquierdo, con el que apaga las restantes llamas de Amateratsu. Ese infeliz se ha ido probando las mismas llamas que ahora, seguramente, lo consumirán por la eternidad.

.

.

.

El portador del Hachibi encuentra tirada a Samehada cerca del lugar de la pelea. La toma, sintiendo como la espada se arrima a él, cariñosa, como si deseara ser llevada por aquél. Pero sabe que no es lo correcto, y se la lleva al muchacho Uchiha, quien en ese momento es levantado del suelo por Naruto.

Al verlo llegar con esa cosa, Sasuke escucha como Killer Bee se la ofrece, señalando: _"Tú mataste a ese maldito, su espada te pertenece."_

El pelinegro no puede evitar notar el tono melancólico de sus palabras, y de sus ojos resulta evidente que la desea, por lo que rápidamente le contesta: _"Es tuya, te la regalo. Considéralo una compensación por las molestias que te causé la otra vez, cuando nos conocimos"._ Bee, dudoso, pregunta: _"¿estás seguro? Es un arma muy buena"_ , pero Sasuke le replica: _"tengo un amigo que le gustaría mucho tenerla, pero considero que es mejor que se la gane por si mismo. Además, yo no sabría qué hacer con esa cosa, un arma tan grande no me viene."_

Feliz con el regalo de su nuevo mejor amigo, Bee palmotea la espalda del pelinegro, agradeciéndole el gesto. Luego se disculpa, al notar que el joven está tan débil que su pequeño cariñito lo ha vuelto a botar al suelo.

Ambos jinchuriki lo ayudan a levantarse.

Deprimido, Naruto se acerca a los restos de su espada: no ha quedado más que una pequeña parte del mango de la misma, el resto está perdido. Viendo lo sucedido, Sasuke se disculpa (por primera vez en su vida) por haber hecho aquello con su espada, pero se excusa diciéndole que nunca pensó que le pasaría esa cosa y no uno de sus kunai.

Quitándole importancia al asunto, el rubio parte a recuperar la chokuto de su compañero, diciéndole que puede sentir el resto de chakra que carga, gracias a su senjutsu, y que no permitirá que aquella también se pierda, no después de todo lo que tuvo que gastar para poder hacer que la reforjaran.

Bien, ahora si se siente realmente culpable.

Cuando ve que Naruto regresa con su chokuto, deshaciendo su modo sabio, le promete que él se encargará de conseguirle una espada como la que perdió, y que pagaría por ella. El rubio le dice, sonriendo, que le cobrará su palabra, y que encargará la más hermosa, fina y costosa wakizashi que pudiera forjarle el armero sapo.

Ya más descansados, Bee invitó a sus visitantes a su refugio, mientras creaba un par de clones y los enviaba a recuperar los cuerpos de los ninjas de Kumo.

Ya habría oportunidad de poder saber qué rayos vienen a hacer esos dos muchachos allí, tan lejos de su propia aldea.


	26. Chapter 26

El "pequeño refugio" de Killer Bee era en realidad una casona enorme, de varios módulos, enclavada en medio de la frondosa selva de la isla santuario. Aparte de su porte, lo que más impresionaba la primera vez que se veía era ese enorme tallado representando al toro-pulpo de ocho colas, coronando el techo de la construcción principal.

Si, impresionaba por su mal gusto, pensaba Sasuke. En cambio, Naruto, que tenía el sentido del gusto y la estética tan desarrollado como un niño de primaria, lo encontraba genial (y no se contuvo en decírselo a su anfitrión, lo que fue respondido por un muy extraño gesto que hizo el shinobi de Kumo con sus brazos y manos).

Mientras los invitaba a pasar, el mayor les indicaba a sus visitantes que toda esa bella obra de arte había sido hecha con sus propias manos. Según Bee, toda aquella isla era una especie de refugio particular, su hogar lejos del hogar, lleno de edificios antiquísimos y poblado de enormes animales, todos los cuales le seguían y reconocían como el amo de todo. Así había sido para todos los jinchuriki del Hachibi desde la fundación de Kumogakure.

Y es que el ocho colas había estado vinculado a su aldea desde siempre.

Sasuke, que apenas y llegó al interior de aquella casona, sólo se recostó en el suelo a descansar, durmiéndose casi de inmediato. Viéndolo ambos, Naruto y Bee, decidieron dejarlo un rato, mientras salían a buscar un lugar apropiado para sepultar a los ninja muertos por la técnica del Akatsuki.

.

.

.

Era pasado mediodía cuando el Uchiha despertó. Estaba tirado en una cama individual, desconocida, y le tomo unos instantes el recordar en donde se encontraban. Sintiéndose ya mucho más repuesto, salió a buscar a su compañero de equipo.

Naruto estaba echado en un sofá en el salón de aquella construcción de madera, durmiendo, de lado y babeando el tapiz de su lecho. No viendo señales del shinobi mayor, el pelinegro decidió salir a buscarlo. Pero no tuvo que caminar mucho, ya que Bee meditaba a la entrada de su hogar, a la sombra de altos plataneros plantados cerca.

Abriendo sus ojos, la abeja asesina le dio la bienvenida.

Todavía algo desorientado de toda la pelea anterior, el joven le pidió le indicara la dirección del lugar donde se había enfrentado al Akatsuki. Necesitaba recuperar su kimono, el que había dejado olvidado allí.

Killer Bee, entonces, llamó a uno de los habitantes de la isla, a fin de que sirviera de guía al muchacho: un gorila gigantesco, con un parche en su ojo izquierdo, el que a la orden del mayor tomó al Uchiha y se lo puso al hombro, llevándolo a la playa. Mientras se iban, y notando la incomodidad del pelinegro, Bee le advirtió que no se apartara mucho de su pequeño guía, ya que los demás animales de la isla todavía no sabían que eran sus invitados y podrían llegar a atacarlo si lo veían recorriendo sólo el lugar.

Cuando alcanzaron la playa, y sin saber si la enorme bestia le entendería, el joven le pidió que le esperara allí, en los árboles. Por toda respuesta, el simio se sentó a la sombra, sin seguir al pelinegro, quien saltó a tierra.

Las huellas de la reciente pelea todavía se veían (y percibían).

Tardó un poco en localizar su prenda de vestir, la que tenía para él un valor especial: el abanico bordado en su espalda, aquello que lo identificaba, tanto como sus ojos rojos, ante todos como un Uchiha. Se lo puso con cuidado, mientras pasaba su mano por aquella parte desgarrada al frente, producto de la espada de tiburón, ahora en poder del Hachibi.

Una presencia extraña lo puso en alerta, por lo que sin esperar a verlo activó su Mangekyo Sharingan, esperando se pusiera en evidencia:

\- Veo que no puedo sorprenderte, Sasuke-kun.

\- Zetsu…

El hombre planta había surgido del suelo, permaneciendo a apenas unos tres metros a espaldas de Sasuke. Con sumo cuidado, listo a responder cualquier ataque sorpresa de su enemigo, el pelinegro volteó a verlo. El Akatsuki, sin embargo, no mostraba un rostro amenazador, sino que se veía entre sorprendido y curioso, como si no hubiese esperado hallarlo ahí:

\- Dime qué vienes a hacer, Zetsu. Tal vez no lo sepas, pero cerca de aquí se encuentran los jinchuriki del ocho y nueve colas. No conozco tus habilidades, pero se que es imposible que puedas reducirnos a los tres simultáneamente. Nadie en toda la Tierra podría hacerlo.

\- Tienes razón en eso último, pero en realidad no he venido por ninguno de ustedes.

\- ¿Me dirás que no es eso lo que te ha traído? ¿Que no aprovecharás esta oportunidad para llevarte siquiera a uno de nosotros?

\- Aunque no lo creas, no soy más que un simple clon, ni en mis mejores días podría derrotar a cualquiera de ustedes.

\- Ya veo…

\- Simplemente fui atraído aquí por la activación de la técnica de copias que le proporcioné a Kisame. Supuse que estaría peleando con alguno de ustedes. Esperé sus novedades, pero tardó demasiado en reportarse por lo que vine a ver qué le había pasado.

\- Bien, tengo el agrado de decirte que ese sujeto ha muerto, yo mismo he acabado con él.

\- Era de suponerse, tus huellas de chakra saturan este lugar, al igual que el suyo. Supongo que quemaste su cuerpo, ya que no hay ni el menor rastro del mismo.

\- Así es… se me olvida que ahora todo mundo es ninja sensor…

\- Bien, siendo así nada me retiene aquí…

Sasuke, viendo que esa cosa pretende irse, activa su chidori en su mano izquierda, sin apartar la mirada de su enemigo:

\- ¿Acaso crees que dejaré que te vayas sin más?

\- No malgastes tu energía conmigo, Uchiha-kun, es evidente que te encuentras bastante debilitado y no ganarías nada con matarme, mi original está viendo todo lo que está ocurriendo aquí y ya sabe todo lo ocurrido.

\- Pero aunque así fuera, sentiría mucho placer al eliminarte…

\- Para que veas mis buenas intenciones, te dejaré un regalo especial: un acertijo y una revelación.

Intrigado, el pelinegro relaja su postura, deshaciendo su técnica eléctrica, mientras espera:

\- Habla…

\- El acertijo es sobre las nuevas habilidades de Madara-kun y lo que pretende conseguir.

\- Dile Obito…

\- (con voz sombría, Zetsu habla) Bien, entonces te revelaré el destino de todo ustedes:

 _La luna roja se ha encontrado con la luna llena,_

 _y juntas, ambas abrirán el portal_

 _que traerá a la estrella de más allá del cielo_

 _de regreso a la Tierra, su hogar ancestral._

 _Cuando juntas convoquen al ojo celestial,_

 _lo inevitable sucederá,_

 _el conejo de la luna será nuevamente libre_

 _y todos los hombres perecerán._

\- Bastante extraño tu acertijo…

\- (volviendo a su voz normal, el hombre planta continúa) La revelación que te tengo es ésta: No necesitas preocuparte por Obito, ahora mismo está indefenso y no podrá hacer nada contra nadie hasta dentro de unos meses. Tienen ese tiempo para arreglar sus asuntos y preparar su partida de este mundo. Y te sugiero que mantengas en reserva el lugar donde se encuentra el cuartel de Akatsuki, que si pretender llegar allí se encontrarán con una sorpresa que Obito ha preparado con la ayuda del discípulo del sannin de las serpientes, tu antiguo maestro.

Mientras Sasuke medita las palabras de Zetsu, éste simplemente desaparece.

Pensando sobre si debe compartir lo que ha escuchado con sus compañeros, el pelinegro regresa al la cabaña, sentado el la palma del gorila gigante, quien lo lleva, cumpliendo la orden de Bee.

* * *

El aroma de la comida despertó al jounin rubio.

Eran alrededor de las una de la tarde. Pero el sol que había estado presente durante la tarde había sido reemplazado por unas nubes oscuras, que corrían rápidamente en dirección norte, con un viento más que evidente. Probablemente, antes de que acabara el día, se desataría una de esas lluvias tropicales que iban acompañadas de altas temperaturas.

A unos metros de la casa, en lo que sería el patio frontal de la misma, Sasuke y Killer Bee observaban pacientemente como se asaban unos pescados al fuego de una fogata. Naruto, extrañado, sólo contó cuatro de ellos (y con tal número las divisiones simplemente no le daban).

Saludando al par allí ubicado (los que le respondieron malamente, sin apartar su atención de su pretendido almuerzo), el rubio se allegó a ellos, haciendo gesto de olfatear los aromas de la suculenta carne del pescado que ya alcanzaba su punto.

Pero, antes de que alegara cualquier cosa, Sasuke cortó cualquier pretensión del recién llegado:

\- Largo, Naruto, aquí no hay nada para ti.

\- Pero, Sasuke…

\- Pero nada, no esperábamos que despertaras tan pronto, así que ninguno de nosotros te consideró para la comida. Y lamento ser quien lo diga, pero conozco de primera mano tu apetito y de seguro si te dejamos tomar algo de esto terminaras queriendo comerte todo.

\- (creyendo que bromea con él, el joven replica) Vamos, Sasuke, seguramente…

\- (interrumpiendo) Allá hay un árbol cargado de bananas, mejor anda y consíguete unas cuantas.

\- Pero es que yo…

\- Si tanta hambre tienes y no te basta con la fruta, seguramente puedes recurrir a lo que sea que tengas guardado en ese sello tuyo.

\- ¿Acaso me dejarás mirando, teme? ¿Hasta allí llega tu amistad?

\- Exacto. Mi amistad llega hasta donde empieza mi comida, sobre todo cuando acabo de tener una pelea extenuante.

\- Ya lo había dicho, eres un avaro miserable.

\- Tú lo has dicho, dobe inútil, ahora déjanos comer en paz.

Resignado, y sin antojo de fruta, el rubio decidió sacar unas tiras de carne seca de su almacén portátil. Normalmente las usaba para preparar sopa, remojándolas y acompañadas con fideos, pero tenía tanta hambre que simplemente se puso a masticarlas así, sin nada para suavizarlas, lo que terminó dándole una sed terrible.

Viendo como su compañero jinchuriki hacía gestos de tener la boca reseca, Killer Bee le arrojó un coco, de varios que tenía consigo, a fin de que bebiera su jugo. Notando que el muchacho, aparentemente, en su vida había lidiado con esa extraña cosa de piel dura, el ninja de Kumo tomó otro y le enseñó como consumirlo, pelando su capa externa y, con el núcleo peludo al aire, hacerle un agujero con su dedo, a fin de alcanzar el centro acuoso.

El descubrimiento de los cocos y la experiencia culinaria que representaban fue todo un suceso para el ojiazul. Sasuke, a sabiendas del riesgo que eso representaba para las reservas alimenticias de su anfitrión, le indicó a su acompañante donde podía conseguirlos, en unos árboles cercanos, a fin de que no terminara acabándose todos los que Bee había conseguido para si mismo. Al final, merced de la asistencia de varios clones recolectores, Naruto se había almorzado casi medio kilo de carne seca y bebido el contenido de casi una docena de cocos, verdes y maduros, pero su felicidad fue plena cuando el mayor le dijo que, aparte del jugo, se podía comer toda la parte blanca que formaba el interior de un coco, por lo que con ayuda de un par de clones de sombras recogió todos aquellos duros frutos (que había desechado luego de beber de ellos) y se los llevó para el interior de la residencia del portador del ocho colas, previendo que pronto la lluvia caería sobre ellos.

Mientras Naruto acomodaba su carga en la cocina, los otros dos shinobi se sentaron en el salón a esperarlo. Al ver los rostros serios de su acompañantes, el rubio buscó una silla cercana y se acomodó cerca de ellos, esperando.

Sasuke fue el que le habló a los otros dos, contándoles respecto a su encuentro con Zetsu y sus palabras.

Lo primero de todo aquel asunto a tratar era el relativo a que su actual y supuestamente secreto paradero actual era de conocimiento de sus enemigos. Pero la misma rápida visita del hombre planta dejaba algo en evidencia: Akatsuki, luego de la pérdida de Kisame, carecía de la capacidad ofensiva necesaria para enfrentarlos a los tres juntos -ya que, en caso contrario, se habrían aparecido en las horas que habían pasado desde la pelea con el difunto ninja de Kiri-. O sea, o se habían quedado sin otros miembros aparte de Zetsu y el enmascarado, o su líder estaba realmente fuera de combate por ahora.

Aquella última posibilidad hacían muy plausibles las palabras de Zetsu respecto de que Obito estaría fuera de servicio un largo tiempo. Aunque al principio tanto Naruto como Bee se mostraban reacios a concederle cualquier pequeña cuota de credibilidad a lo dicho por el hombre planta (lo que era lo más plausible, siendo aquél su enemigo), pero Sasuke los convenció de que era mucho más posible, con lo que sabía de aquel extraño ser, que todo lo que les contó fuese cierto. Si algo tenía claro el Uchiha, después de todo lo que había visto de los Akatsuki restantes y la forma en que se relacionaban, era que Zetsu tenía sus propios planes respecto a todo aquél conflicto, cosa que, por lo demás, era bastante común dentro del otrora numeroso grupo de mercenarios y criminales: no había, entre ellos, un objetivo único y común. Más que un ente unificado y con un fuerte mando centralizado, Akatsuki era más bien un grupo coordinado de protección mutua y asistencia entre sus miembros. Naruto, luego de lo que supo de Nagato y Konan, no podía más que compartir sus observaciones y su conclusión.

Era muy posible que, al menos indirectamente, Zetsu tratara de sabotear los planes de su supuesto líder.

Ahora se trataba de resolver dos dudas: ¿Qué significaba el acertijo de Zetsu?, ¿porqué rayos les había contado todo?

.

.

.

Luego de un largo rato conversando diferentes posibles opciones, no habían llegado a ninguna respuesta plausible. Lo único medianamente comprensible (y Bee insistía en ello) era que la "luna roja" debía referirse sí o sí al Sharingan, pero ni "luna blanca", ni "ojo celestial" tenían ningún sentido razonable, y mucho menos algo tan absurdo como el "conejo de la luna".

Mientras Naruto no podía evitar relacionar la luna blanca con su musa de ojos perla, recordó lo que, creyéndose victorioso, Obito le había revelado respecto de su plan para capturar a todos los biju y servirse de su poder para proyectar un genjutsu sobre la luna que esclavizara a toda la humanidad. No lo había comentado antes con su compañero de equipo, creyendo que no eran más que los desvarios de un demente, pero ahora…

Haciendo silencio, el rubio les contó a sus acompañantes todo lo que sabía del propósito del enmascarado. Al terminar su relato, le preguntó a Sasuke si aquello era siquiera posible de realizar, a lo que el pelinegro, con rostro serio, respondió: _"el Tsukuyomi no es más que un genjutsu que engaña a su víctima, sumiéndola en un sueño que quien lo padece cree real en todos sus aspectos. Es el genjutsu definitivo por lo mismo, ya que, a diferencia de otros genjutsus, quien cae en él no tiene forma de saber que se encuentra dentro del mismo, ya que en el mundo real todo sucede demasiado rápido. Altera el sentido del tiempo y del espacio, por lo que dentro del sueño las personas pueden vivir incluso vidas enteras en instantes, por lo que aunque sean sacados al segundo el daño ya ha sido hecho. Como todo genjutsu del sharingan, requiere que su blanco vea a los ojos circulares con la claridad suficiente para caer en él._

 _Ahora bien, supongo que con suficiente chakra disponible podría proyectarse una copia del Mangekyo Sharingan sobre la superficie lunar; ya con un "ojo" de tal magnitud, virtualmente todas las personas de la Tierra podrían ser alcanzadas. Pero el plan, si realmente es así, tiene varios problemas: el primero y más evidente es que debes conocer esa técnica, y se supone que el Tsukuyomi de mi hermano sólo era de él (y ahora yo lo tengo sólo porque mis ojos eran suyos originalmente), por lo que, aunque compartan el nombre, la técnica del enmascarado debe ser diferente. Lo segundo, es que requeriría cantidades de chakra colosales. Lo siguiente es que, aunque logres capturar a toda la gente de la tierra dentro del genjutsu, debes tener la forma de enlazarte con cada una de ellas para imbuir tu ilusión directamente, y no se me ocurre como rayos podría hacerse eso a kilómetros de distancia y con tanta gente a la vez. Por último, aunque consigas todo lo anterior, las condiciones óptimas para un jutsu de tales características sólo durarían, a lo sumo, por una noche. Luego, la ilusión proyectada sobre la luna desaparecería, y siendo así, es muy posible que más de alguien se libere del sueño y libere al resto de la gente._

 _Si me preguntan, yo no usaría un Tsukiyomi para esclavizar al mundo entero, lo que considero es imposible, sino para matarlos a todos, destruyendo sus mentes."_

Killer Bee, habiendo escuchado el discurso del experto, les planteó su duda: _"y si el enmascarado estuviese engañado, si creyera que esa técnica hará algo que en realidad no es así, y que terminará acabando con todo sin quererlo"_. Naruto, respondiéndole, le dijo: _"eso significaría que Zetsu quiere evitar que eso pase"_. Sasuke, contradiciendo lo último, les dijo: _"o su propósito es que todo eso se cumpla, y nos necesita ahí para intervenir de alguna manera y conseguir que todo se complete de la forma en que él lo necesita. Si realmente quisiera que lo impidiéramos, nos lo pediría directamente y no se iría por las ramas; además, es obvio que lo que sea que esos dos pretendan necesitan primero a sus bestias con cola"_.

Definitivamente, ninguno tenía respuestas para lo dicho por el hombre planta.

.

.

.

\- Ya, Naruto, debes decirle a nuestro anfitrión el motivo que te ha traído aquí.

Extrañado por la declaración del Uchiha, Killer Bee vio como el rubio se dirigía a él, explicándole el motivo de su llegada y el hecho de que necesitaba su ayuda para lograr lo que el mismo había conseguido hace ya largos años: tener acceso a la totalidad del chakra de su prisionero sin terminar poseído en el proceso.

Naruto se explayó largamente en las circunstancias que lo habían terminado llevando a aquél lejano paraje. Le contó sobre su última estadía en la tierra de los sapos, el como había logrado hacerse con la llave de su sello corporal, la historia del Gran Sapo Sabio sobre el origen de los biju y su verdadera naturaleza, así como la existencia de un santuario en donde encontraría al pulpo que le ayudaría a aprender a usar a plenitud la fuerza de Kurama, el nueve colas.

Killer Bee, extrañado, le señaló que, según la información que él manejaba, el santuario de aquella isla había sido uno de los parajes donde hace mil años había vivido Rikudo Sennin, y que desde que surgió la Aldea Oculta de las Nubes ese lugar había sido ocupado como lugar de entrenamiento de sus jinchuriki, pero que no tenía conocimiento que el santuario hubiese sido levantado por el mismo sabio de los seis caminos. Luego le dijo: _"en otras circunstancias me hubiese negado a entrenarte, pero supongo que la razón por la que vine a este lugar era como preparación para tu llegada"_.

Extrañado, Naruto pregunta a qué se refiere con lo último.

Allí, Bee les cuenta que, después del ataque de su compañero Uchiha y su huida, había decidido viajar a un paraje lejano, en donde vivía un afamado maestro de enka (música tradicional japonesa), creyendo que con su enseñanza podría mejorar sus propios versos y su estilo melódico. Aunque estaba a gusto en aquél lugar remoto, una noche había soñado con un extraño vejestorio de ropas blancas y cuernos en su cabeza, como si fuese una especie de oni. Aparentemente, el viejo oni era conocido del Hachibi, ya que apenas les dijo que debían regresar a su hogar ancestral y esperar la llegada de su hermano, no hubo forma de evitar que el ocho colas lo convenciera a él, su jinchuriki, que lo trajera de regreso a la isla santuario. Seis días había estado aburriéndose en este lugar, cuando los dos viajeros aparecieron y, con ellos, el cara de pez. Al saber que uno de los muchachos era el jinchuriki del nueve colas, las palabras del viejo oni tuvieron sentido.

Extrañado por la referencia a un sujeto que no conocían como el responsable de que Bee lo estuviera esperando justo donde se suponía que necesitaba encontrarlo, hizo que el rubio intercambiara miradas con su amigo. Por lo que pudo notar en su rostro, Sasuke estaba tan colgado como él en todo ese asunto.

El shinobi mayor se puso de pie, asegurando sus gafas, mientras le pedía a Naruto que hiciese lo mismo, colocándose a un paso frente suyo. Sin decir nada, Bee alzó su puño derecho, colocándolo a media altura, en dirección a su interlocutor, sin decir más, esperando. Naruto, creyendo entender lo que le pedía, cerró su mismo puño y levantándolo un poco (por la diferencia de altura entre ambos shinobi) chocó el mismo con el del rayo.

Allí, con ambos puños haciendo contacto, ambos ninja se quedaron un rato más menos largo.

Sasuke, todavía sentado, tan sólo observaba al par: Naruto con la mirada expectante en quien tenía al frente, Killer Bee concentrado y aparentemente con sus ojos cerrados (hasta donde podía notarlo). Intrigado, el pelinegro activó su sharingan, viendo gracias a sus ojos rojos como, muy tenuemente, el chakra del mayor fluía hacia el rubio, volviendo lentamente, en un circuito constante.

.

.

.

Cuando finalmente Killer Bee separó su puño se un expectante Naruto, lo que hizo fue dar un suspiro profundo, mientras posaba su mano, antes cerrada, en la mollera del joven, diciéndole:

\- ¡Qué cosas tienes en esa cabezota tuya, bro!

\- ¿Porqué lo dices?

\- Por todo: ese espacio tan amplio e iluminado, el tener al nueve colas andando a sus anchas, la belleza que tienes como su niñera, ¡hombre, si ahora el pulpo me va a pedir que le consiga todo eso!

\- (nervioso, el rubio pregunta) ¿Haz estado dentro de mi mente?, ¿la viste… a ella?

\- ¡Claro, quien podría no verla! Bastante bien proporcionada la muchacha, aunque le falta un pelo para ser como me gustan…

\- ¿Qué le falta?

\- Ya sabes, porte…

\- Creo que su altura es suficiente.

\- No me refiero a eso, chico. Digo… volumen, eso es.

Naruto ve como el hombrón se pone ambas manos frente a él, a la altura de sus pectorales, mientras delinea en el aire una forma circular, bastante abultada. Cuando gracias al notorio gesto comprende las palabras del shinobi mayor, el rubio se sonroja. Luego, algo molesto, hace sonar su garganta, mientras replica:

\- Yo creo que ella está bastante bien dotada…

\- No digo lo contrario, sólo que mis gustos son más… "más"… Tu debes conocer a la Hokage, la Princesa Babosa.

\- ¿Tsunade Obaa-chan?

\- Mocoso irrespetuoso, ¿cómo te atreves llamar anciana a ese monumento de mujer, eh?

\- No entiendo qué rayos le podrías ver.

\- Muchacho ignorante, no sabes reconocer la verdadera belleza.

\- Lo que no entiendo como puede gustarte alguien tan mayor.

\- Más respeto, que ya llegarás a comprender el encanto de una mujer madura.

\- Si esos son tus gustos, entonces Hinata-chan no te debería interesar para nada. Apenas tiene dieciséis…

\- ¿En serio? Eso quiere decir que todavía está en desarrollo… eso quiere decir… que en unos cinco años más… ella…

Molesto, Naruto ve como Killer Bee se toma un momento para decir cada frase entrecortada, como si estuviera haciendo funcionar su cabeza, imaginando a la joven Hyuga ya mayor. Furioso, el rubio le grita: ¡NI SE TE OCURRA PENSAR PORQUERÍAS CON HINATA-CHAN, IDIOTA!

Sasuke, que ha permanecido en silencio observando esa extraña conversación, llega al límite de su paciencia, por lo que se levanta y le dice a su compañero: _"mejor explicame sobre qué rayos están hablando, dobe"_.

El rubio, dándose cuenta del escándalo que ha hecho, decide que lo mejor es aclarar su relación con el reciente descubrimiento de Bee, a fin de terminar con esos malos entendidos.

* * *

Cuando la explicación de Naruto termina, Sasuke lo sorprende al solicitarle que le permita conocer a aquél "recuerdo vivo" (esa fue la forma en que se refirió a la cosa en la cabeza del rubio que respondía al nombre de Hyuga Hinata). Allí recordó Naruto que su compañero podía usar sus ojos para visitar su mente.

Sin estar totalmente seguro de permitir aquello, el jounin rubio les solicitó a sus acompañantes que le permitieran unos minutos para hacer las consultas pertinentes, ya que no deseaba abusar de su invitada mental exhibiéndola ante ellos sin más, lo que ambos aceptaron sin problemas.

Mientras Naruto ingresaba en lo profundo de su mente, pensaba en que seguramente debería disculparse con su amiga-esposa por la invasión previa de Killer Bee. Esperaba tan sólo que el sujeto no hubiese sido grosero con ella. Si bien comprendía que necesitaba la ayuda del shinobi mayor no dejaría pasar sin más cualquier ofensa que hubiese cometido con la muchacha.

.

.

.

Cuando regresó al mundo real, luego de diez minutos, Naruto les dijo que todo había sido arreglado y que podían entrar en su cabeza, pero deberían comportarse apropiadamente (lo último lo dijo mirando fijamente a Killer Bee, como si el mensaje fuese sólo para él).

Los tres shinobi se sientan en el suelo, formando un círculo. Con sus puños chocados unos con los otros, Bee hace fluir su chakra entre los tres, vinculando el espíritu de todos en uno sólo; luego, Sasuke activa su sharingan, a fin de poder seguirlos. Cuando los preparativos están listos, es Naruto el que guía al grupo, enlazando su propio espíritu al chakra del Kyubi, el más fácil de alcanzar de los dos que viven dentro de el.

* * *

" _Bienvenidos sean todos"._

La doncella Hyuga recibió a sus visitantes con una muy pronunciada reverencia y una sonrisa. A sus espaldas, el Kyubi, de pie y mirando a los visitantes fijamente. Con una voz profunda, el nueve colas dijo, dirigiéndose al pelinegro: _"Si te permito aquí dentro es sólo porque he visto lo que has hecho por el inútil de mi carcelero cuando combatía contra el otro Uchiha; pero te estaré vigilando, muchacho"_.

Mientras el par permanecía quieto, Naruto se adelantó hasta colocarse junto a la joven, cuya mano tomó antes de decirle a sus acompañantes: _"Esta es Hinata-chan, mi esposa"_.

Los cuatro se sentaron en medio del enorme salón vacío, con Killer Bee ocupando la posición más lejana a la joven. Notando como el shinobi de Kumo no apartaba la mirada del nueve colas, Sasuke le preguntó porqué lo miraba tanto (tal curiosidad en un jinchuriki no tenía sentido). Viendo que el portador del Hachibi callaba, Hinata respondió por él: _"cuando entró solo le ganó la curiosidad y quiso tocarme, supongo que para comprobar si yo era real. Eso le molestó a Kurama-sama y lo terminó lanzando lejos. Supongo que le preocupa que Kurama-sama vuelva a embestir en su contra"_.

Cuando la peliazul terminó sus palabras, no pudo evitar reír delicadamente, como si el recuerdo de aquél suceso le divirtiera. Al ver a la joven en esa actitud, el Uchiha no pudo evitar sonrojarse ligeramente, como si la escena fuera incómoda de alguna manera. Naruto, que pudo notar aquella interacción, no pudo evitar molestarse por la reacción de su compañero de equipo: era obvio que Sasuke era capaz de ver lo mismo que él veía cuando la visitaba y tenía el placer de conversar con ella, sin otro propósito que el de disfrutar de su compañía.

Bee, cuando se sintió relativamente seguro en presencia del nueve colas, comenzó a hacer alarde de sus hazañas y su fuerza ante la ojiperla, la que le seguía el juego en todos sus gestos, como si pretendiese hacerlo sentir cómodo y acogido.

Sasuke era un conversador calmado y centrado, y la mayor parte de las palabras que intercambió con aquella presencia decían relación con los últimos sucesos ocurridos en la aldea. Cuando Hinata, intrigada, le preguntó si en realidad quería que le contara sobre alguien en particular, el pelinegro se levantó, ignorando la pregunta, para hacer como que quería contemplar de más cerca al Kyubi.

Mientras Naruto justificaba la grosería de su amigo con su chica explicándole a la ojiperla que al teme no le gustaba parecer interesado realmente por nadie (lo que según el rubio se debía a que deseaba a toda costa mantener aquella pantalla de chico duro y frio que según parecía atraía tanto a las chicas), Bee le señaló al Uchiha, que no apartaba la vista del zorro demonio, que su propio biju era incluso más impresionante que "esa cosa peluda" (con lo que se ganó un gruñido del Kyubi). Sin embargo, al oír tales palabras, Naruto saltó en defensa de su propia bestia con colas, recalcando la grandeza y el renombre del legendario zorro demonio, señalando que le gustaría que ambas bestias estuviesen juntas, a fin de dejar claro con la sola comparación de ambas cual de ellas era la mejor.

Ante la sorpresa de todos, Killer Bee se concentró unos instantes y, sin mayor dificultad, logró proyectar en ese espacio mental el chakra de su propio biju. Ante la sorpresa de todos los presentes, el Hachibi hace acto de presencia, tan colosal e imponente como el propio nueve colas.

El encuentro de las dos bestias es incómodo. Se miran con desconfianza, como si aquél lugar no fuese suficiente para ambos. No llegan hasta hacer fluir su chakra en son de amenaza, pero más que hermanos dan la impresión de ser enemigos ancestrales.

Los cuatro humanos allí presentes los observan en silencia, como esperando que uno de los dos estalle y arremeta contra el otro. Es la peliazul la que decide intervenir, adelantándose en dirección al nueve colas, como si quisiera alcanzarlo.

Como ella suponía, Kurama se relaja ante la cercanía de la joven: no se atreverá a hacer nada que pueda lastimarla, estando en medio de los dos colosos. El Hachibi, notando la actitud más calmada de su hermano, le dice:

\- Veo que te han domado, hermanito.

\- Silencio, inútil. No eres quien para alegar nada, sé que te has vuelto la mascota de ese imbécil (dice el nueve colas, mientras dirige su mirada a Bee).

\- Aliados, que no es lo mismo. Soy consciente de mi condición dentro de mi carcelero y he elegido hacer de dicha experiencia algo más agradable. Además, ese humano es mucho más razonable y entretenido que otros.

\- Has desechado tu orgullo como hijo de nuestro padre y le sirves a tus amos. Comprendo…

\- Mejor eso que perder la mitad de tu fuerza, es evidente tu patética condición actual. Ahora eres apenas la sombra de lo que fuiste.

\- Todavía soy lo suficientemente poderoso como para aplastarte. Mis colas siguen siendo más que las tuyas, hermano.

\- Tú y tu tonta teoría. La única razón por que tus colas son más es porque fuiste el último de nosotros en ser creado.

\- Y aun así, más fuerte que todos ustedes juntos.

\- Más insensato y cabeza hueca, querrás decir.

Hinata, viendo que la discusión amenaza subir de tono, le dice al Kyubi: _"creo que debería tranquilizarse, Kurama-sama. Hachibi-sama no es nuestro enemigo, y creo que este encuentro debería ser agradable para usted, después de tanto tiempo"_. El zorro, viendo fijamente a la joven, le responde: _"tiene razón, hime. Trataré de ser más tolerante y paciente con él"_.

Al ver la actitud sumisa de su hermano, el toro-pulpo hace ademán de querer reírse de ambos. Sin embargo, antes de que salga algún sonido de él, el nueve colas le dice:

\- Ten cuidado con lo que vas a hacer, hermano.

\- (soberbio, el ocho colas le replica) Tú deberías ser quien debería ver como se está comportando. Con su servilismo nos avergüenzas a todos nosotros, los poderosos biju. Quien lo diría, te humillas ante una simple humana y dejas que te llame por tu verdadero nombre; ni siquiera yo, que se supone soy el más cercano a mi jinchuriki, le he revelado el mío.

\- Y tú con tu ignorancia ofendes la memoria de nuestro padre, deshonrando con tus palabras el legado de su hermano menor.

\- (extrañado, pregunta) ¿A qué te refieres?

\- Mírala atentamente, tonto.

Intrigado, el ocho colas acerca su cabeza para ver de cerca a la muchacha peliazul. Lo primero que nota es que la joven no demuestra miedo alguno ante su cercanía, ni trata de alejarse de él. Pero es lo que ve a continuación es lo que lo paraliza:

\- Esos ojos… cómo …

Hinata, viendo como la bestia de ha detenido a un par de metros de ella, con su cabeza casi tocando el suelo, elimina la distancia entre ambos y, levantando sus manos, toma el mentón del enorme toro-pulpo, mientras mira cada detalle de su vasto rostro. El Hachibi está en shock, inmovilizado ante esos ojos blancos, mientras la memoria de un pasado distante regresa a su mente; respira agitado, y el viento que expulsa por su nariz mueve delicadamente el largo cabello de la princesa Hyuga.

La ojiperla finalmente le sonríe, soltando su rostro. Luego, girando a ver al nueve colas, sin alejarse del toro-pulpo, dice: _"Hagoromo-sama realmente debió ser un ser asombroso. Sus hijos son todos bellos"_.

El Hachibi, la terrible bestia, se postra en el suelo frente a él, humillado. Con su rostro tocando el suelo y voz temblorosa, le dice a la joven: _"disculpe mi osadía, hime. De haberlo sabido no habría sido grosero en su presencia; le ruego me perdone"_ ; Hinata, viéndolo, le pide que se levante, mientras le dice: _"no es necesario que se disculpe, Hachibi-sama. Comprendo que no tenga un buen concepto de los humanos. Su hermano me ha explicado todo"_. El ocho colas le dice: _"Gyuki. Ese es mi nombre, Señora, y me honraría que pudiera llamarme así"_. La peliazul, sonriéndole animada, le dice: _"es un bonito nombre, Gyuki-sama. Me alegra mucho que pueda estar con nosotros"_.

Los tres shinobi contemplan la escena en silencio, anonadados. Aunque Naruto ya tenía la experiencia previa con su propio biju, no puede dejar de sorprenderse. En cambio, Sasuke y Killer Bee no dan crédito a lo que ven sus ojos: una joven, casi una niña, trata con tanta facilidad a las terribles bestias, y éstas le rinden pleitesía, como si se tratase del ser más poderoso sobre la tierra.

Viendo como las bestias con cola conversan con la Hyuga, Sasuke le dice a su amigo: _"Ella dice que esas bestias son bellas. Eso explica porqué le gustas tanto, dobe"_. Bee, reaccionando, secunda las palabras del pelinegro: _"tu compañero tiene razón; la pobre tiene el gusto todo revuelto"_. Naruto, fingiendo molestia por sus palabras, les responde: _"envidiosos, que más quisieran que una chica tan linda como Hinata-chan los viera como mira a esos dos"_ ; luego, el rubio camina hacia donde se encuentra su dama.

El par, aguantando la risa, decide seguir a Naruto.

.

.

.

Luego de casi una hora de compartir los seis allí reunidos, aprovechando que Naruto y Killer Bee discuten animadamente sobre cual biju es el mejor, Hinata le hace una seña disimulada al Uchiha, llevándolo aparte para poder conversar con él. El Kyubi, notando el gesto, se pone a hablar idioteces, siendo secundado por el Hachibi, a fin de que la conversación de sus tontos carceleros suba de tono y no sean capaces de ver lo que la chica pretende.

Sasuke, intrigado, decide seguir a la muchacha, caminando al lado de ella. No puede evitar sentirse incómodo a su lado, lo que lo descoloca: si hay algo que nunca le ha afectado es la belleza femenina. El pelinegro no es ciego, es capaz de ver lo que tiene al frente, pero siempre había sido capaz de controlar cualquier tipo de estímulo afectivo que pudiesen provocarle las mujeres que tendían a sentirse atraídas hacia él con extraña facilidad, ya fuese por su atractivo o por su nombre.

Pero esta mujer voluptuosa y bajita, de mirada dulce y atuendo sencillo, le provoca curiosidad.

Necesitó casi cinco minutos de pensar en aquel fenómeno para descubrir la causa de la atracción que siente por la difunta esposa de Naruto: No es su belleza ni su físico, tampoco lo es su personalidad; lo que le atrae es, a falta de mejor palabra, su "clase". Y es que Hinata, a diferencia de todas las mujeres que le han rodeado toda su vida, tiene un porte y una distinción propias de una gran señora, como corresponde a la heredera de un clan; el mismo aire que tenía su hermano mayor, pero más que él incluso, su madre, Uchiha Mikoto. Resultaba obvio que tales atributos no fuesen evidentes en el tiempo en que compartió con la muchacha, en ese entonces una niña, mientras asistieron a la academia ninja, así como durante su tiempo como gennin de Konoha (en que la timidez enfermiza de la muchacha ocultaba todo aquél atractivo), pero ahora, con los años transcurridos y con la confianza que le daba su actual condición, la chica desplegaba sus atributos en todo su esplendor.

La peliazul, notando el interés de su acompañante en ella, no puede evitar sonreírle mientras le pregunta:

\- ¿Le resulto interesante, Uchiha-san?

\- ¿Tienes la costumbre de sonreírle a todo el mundo?

\- Sólo a la gente que me resulta agradable o que creo que puede ayudarme.

\- ¿Y en qué grupo estaría yo, Hyuga?

\- Es amigo de Naruto-kun; él lo ha apreciado toda su vida, desde que convivieron en la academia. Tengo en muy alta estima la opinión de Naruto-kun y pienso que si él lo estima tanto debe ser alguien realmente especial. Siendo así, es natural que trate de acercarme a usted.

\- Extrañas palabras para alguien muerta.

\- Trato de no pensar en lo efímera de mi existencia. En realidad, así como me ve, me siento tal cual como si estuviese viva todavía, y actúo en consecuencia.

\- Lo que no tiene sentido. Recuerdo que eras mucho más tímida en vida.

\- Veo que me recuerda. Me alaga, Uchiha-san.

\- En realidad recuerdo bastante bien todos esos días y a mis compañeros. Y recuerdo que eras la única de nuestras compañeras de clase que nunca se mostró interesada en mi.

\- Ya se lo había dicho a Naruto-kun antes: no tiene sentido ser tímida si ya estoy muerta. En cuando a lo otro, lamento no haber mostrado interés por usted durante mi infancia. Siento si aquello lo ofende de alguna manera, siempre pensé que teniendo a todas detrás suyo el que alguien tan insignificante como yo se mantuviera apartada no tendría la menor importancia.

\- Y eso sin considerar que en ese entonces ya estabas enganchada del dobe, ¿verdad?

\- Así es. Todos mis amigos me decían que era demasiado transparente respecto de mis sentimientos para con Naruto-kun, pero nunca quise creerlo; se me hacía absurdo que si todo era como ellos decían Naruto no se hubiese fijado en lo que supuestamente era evidente.

\- Pero la causa de todo aquello es obvia: el dobe siempre ha sido un despistado.

Hinata ríe con la observación del pelinegro, mientras le dice: _"ahora sé que tiene usted razón, Uchiha-san"_. Sasuke, que por alguna extraña razón, se siente satisfecho con haber provocado esa risa en la muchacha, le dice:

\- Siento mucho lo ocurrido. Habría sido muy interesante haberte conocido mejor, ahora que me he resignado a regresar a Konoha.

\- ¿Cómo amigos, verdad?

\- Así es, como amigos.

\- Me alegro. No hubiese podido soportar el odio iracundo de todas las mujeres de la aldea porque alguien de su atractivo hubiese mostrado cualquier clase de interés romántico por mi.

\- Te veía como alguien más insegura, Hyuga. Veo que tienes bastante confianza en tu propio atractivo.

\- Así era hasta que logré ganarme el corazón de Naruto-kun en apenas un par de semanas. Un logro así le sube la confianza a cualquier chica.

\- No es un gran logro que digamos.

\- No logrará que me enoje, Uchiha-san, y todavía no responde mi primera pregunta.

\- ¿Cuál?

\- Si es que yo le resultaba interesante.

\- Bien, lo reconozco: eres bastante interesante. Digo, no conozco nadie que pueda hacer ese truco tuyo con los biju.

\- Kurama y Gyuki tan sólo me aceptan por mis ojos. Mi único mérito, a decir verdad, es no espantarme ante ellos, aunque en eso juego con trampa. Ya sabe usted, cuando se está muerta hay cosas a las que se deja de temer.

\- No sabría decir que tan así es eso. Naruto es afortunado al tener a alguien como tú tan cerca de él.

\- Usted podría tener alguien así cuando quisiera, Uchiha-san. Estoy segura que muchas chicas se desvivirían por tener la oportunidad de ser su pareja.

\- Pero ninguna como tú. Digo, con tus atributos; si de algo carecían nuestras compañeras en la academia era de recato y dignidad, por no decir que todas eran unas escandalosas.

\- Usted es injusto con ellas, sobre todo considerando que el tiempo nos hace madurar a todos.

\- Es extraño, pensé que había superado mi fase competitiva con el dobe, pero al verte así, y sabiendo lo importante que eres para él, no puedo evitar pensar en como habrían sido las cosas si todo hubiera sido diferente y hubiese puesto más atención en personas como tú cuando era un niño.

\- ¿Acaso insinúa que habría tratado de conquistarme, Uchiha-san?

\- Quien sabe. Incluso sin todo lo evidente está el hecho de que eras heredera de tu clan, un prospecto interesante para cualquier unión. No me dirás que un Uchiha es menos que un Hyuga, seguramente habríamos hecho buena pareja.

\- Lo dudo.

\- ¿En serio? Vaya, me siento insultado, no creí ser tan poca cosa.

\- No pretenda engañarme, usted sabe que no lo digo por la presencia o falta de atributos en su persona, sino por la existencia de Naruto-kun en nuestras vidas.

\- ¿Acaso pretendes decirme que has estado enamorado de él desde siempre?

\- Así es…

\- Eso no tiene sentido. Incluso, si así fuera, es imposible que tus sentimientos hacia el dobe no hallan cambiado.

\- Tiene razón en eso: cuando era niña, lo amaba como una niña es capaz de hacerlo. Cuando nos graduamos, mis sentimientos hacia Naruto maduraron conmigo; ahora, siendo casi una mujer, no puedo verle de otra manera que no sea como mi alma gemela.

\- ¿Y estuviste así, sin más, durante todos estos años, viendo como ese idiota se obsesionaba con Sakura?

\- Nunca lo he culpado de eso. No piense que soy una especie de mártir, sentía celos y, a veces, rabia contra ambos. Simplemente al no evidenciar mis sentimientos nunca sentí que tuviera algo que reclamar.

\- No entiendo. En tu lugar estaría furioso, maldiciendo a todo el mundo por este horrible destino.

\- ¿Cuál?

\- El tenerte aquí encerrada, como una mera sombra de lo que fuiste, poniendo a tu alcance lo que deseabas cuando ya no te sirve de nada.

\- Si fuese usted seguramente sería así. En cambio, si usted hubiese estado en mi lugar seguramente le habría revelado sus sentimientos al objeto de su afecto hace mucho, ¿verdad?

\- Hmp…

\- Si he aceptado abrirme ante usted es por un motivo, Uchiha-san. Necesito un favor.

\- Dudo mucho que pueda hacer algo por ayudar a alguien en tu situación, Hyuga.

\- No para mi, quien necesita su ayuda es Naruto-kun. O la necesitará pronto, creo.

\- Si quieres pedirme que lo ayude en su misión, no es necesario: ya le prometí mi cooperación y no tengo forma de zafarme de aquello.

\- La ayuda que necesito no es de ese tipo. No busco la fuerza del último Uchiha, sino el apoyo de su amigo, Sasuke.

Al oír eso último, el pelinegro se detiene, incómodo por lo que puede ser que le pidan. Mira hacia donde Naruto y Bee siguen discutiendo; continúa:

\- Escucho.

\- Pronto desapareceré para siempre. Es inevitable, ya que lo que acabará conmigo es algo que debe hacerse para que Naruto-kun pueda cumplir sus metas. No pretendo ser el centro de su universo, pero no creo equivocarme al pensar que mi partida le afectará.

\- Eso es seguro, conociéndolo…

\- No me preocupa lo que pase apenas me vaya: seguramente se dolerá por mi partida. Pero lo que venga a futuro, cuando no esté para ayudarle, es lo que me asusta.

\- No entiendo…

\- Si hay algo a lo que Naruto-kun realmente le teme es al abandono. Supongo que se debe al hecho de que creció como un huérfano, sin familia. De alguna manera aprendió a convivir con la soledad y el rechazo, pero todo eso comenzó a cambiar cuando creció y comenzó a conocer gente que se volvió cercana a él: maestros, amigos. Aunque pocos, esas personas se volvieron valiosas para él, las atesoró y ocuparon en su vida el lugar que para el resto de nosotros ocupan nuestros padres, hermanos, familia.

\- ¿Te preocupa el espacio que dejará tu ausencia?

\- No es eso. Últimamente, en la vida de Naruto-kun, se han sucedido diversas muertes de gente importante para él, todas relacionadas de una u otra manera con su existencia y el hecho de ser un jinchuriki. La mía fue una de ellas. Debido a esto, he notado un cambio en su mentalidad.

\- Explícate.

\- Al principio se veía como el culpable de aquellas muertes.

\- Eso es absurdo. La gente muere porque tiene que hacerlo.

\- Tal vez. Pero lo que ha seguido es lo peor: una parte de él piensa que la única forma de evitar el sentimiento de vacío que sigue a cada una de esas muertes es evitar esos lazos. Cree que si no existen esas personas el sentimiento de abandono e impotencia que lo alcanza cuando ocurren sus muertes no se repetirá.

\- Eso tiene bastante sentido para mi.

\- Usted seguramente es alguien fuerte, Uchiha-san, pero Naruto no lo es. Inconscientemente está regresando a su situación anterior, refugiándose en la soledad. El mismo sentimiento que de niño le molestaba y que lo llevó a buscar reconocimiento como medio de atraer a las personas hacia él ahora se le presenta como una solución. Pero la soledad no es una salida, no para él, y si persiste en ello terminará matándolo.

\- Lo conoces bastante bien. Demasiado, diría.

\- El tiempo que he estado aquí dentro me ha permitido llegar a comprenderlo mejor que cualquiera.

\- Pero no es sólo eso, tiene que ver más bien con lo mucho que te interesa, ¿verdad?

\- Creo que tiene razón en eso, Uchiha-san.

Sasuke medita un momento en la petición; luego responde:

\- Bien, lo haré. Aunque seguramente no pueda lograr mucho, soy bastante torpe cuando se trata de temas emocionales.

\- Quizás sea así, Uchiha-san, pero lo que importa en este caso es su cercanía con Naruto-kun: a diferencia de otras personas, a usted lo oirá; él sabe que usted no tratará de engañarlo, ni le endulzará las cosas.

\- ¿Tan frío e insensible soy?

\- Sólo directo. Es un rasgo que todos los de su clan, que todos los que pertenecen a un clan importante comparte, porque así hemos sido criados.

\- Salvo tú, Hyuga Hinata.

\- Siempre he sido un bicho raro.

\- Igual que el dobe… realmente eran tal para cual…

\- Gracias.

\- Pero no será gratis, Hyuga.

\- ¿Qué podría usted querer de mi?

Sasuke levanta la mirada a donde siguen los cuatro discutiendo; ya se ha alejado bastante de ellos con su compañera, pero le resulta evidente que no han apartado su atención de ellos, por lo que decide proceder:

\- Un beso, aquí (señala su mejilla).

\- ¿Tan poco?

\- Si estuvieses viva, es lo máximo que podría conseguir.

\- (la peliazul sonríe, mientras le dice) Tiene razón, Uchiha-san.

Hinata sostiene el brazo del pelinegro, para que se detenga; luego, se levanta de puntas a fin de poder alcanzar el rostro de Sasuke, el que besa. El gesto pilla desprevenido al muchacho, por la rapidez con que ha ocurrido.

Hinata se aparta del joven Uchiha mientras le recuerda: _"ahora cuento con que cumplirá su parte, Sasuke-san"_. Para el joven, el ver sobre sí la mirada fija de la chica lo intimida, pero no tiene tiempo para avergonzarse, ya que inmediatamente tres auras poderosas llenan el ambiente, mientras el instinto asesino de sus dueños queda en evidencia: los biju gruñen amenazantes, mirando en dirección al pelinegro, mientras Naruto, aún menos disimulado, corre para llegar a donde la pareja se encuentra. Bee, en cambio, mira la escena entretenido.

Sasuke recupera su compostura y altivez cuando el rubio llega junto a él, interponiéndose entre su chica y su amigo, a quien le reclama:

\- ¡Que te permita conversar con ella no significa que tolere que te tomes ese tipo de confianzas con Hinata-chan!

\- Ella fue la que me beso.

\- ¡Seguramente porque se lo pediste por algún extraño y sucio motivo! ¡Hinata-chan es muy inocente y tú tratas de aprovecharte de eso, teme!

La chica parece querer reclamarle algo a su auto proclamado defensor, pero Sasuke se adelanta:

\- Perdón por resultarle tan atractivo a las mujeres. Es una pena que tú, en comparación, seas tan feo, Naruto.

\- ¡No digas esas cosas, Hinata-chan me escogió a mi, me oíste!

\- Sólo porque estuve lejos de la aldea; sabes que si hubiese permanecido en ella no habrías tenido oportunidad en contra mía, dobe.

\- (algo decaído, el rubio replica) No es verdad… no es así…

Bee, que ha llegado junto al trío, le pregunta curioso si él podría tener también uno de esos besos, a lo que Hinata le responde pidiéndole que se agache un poco para poder alcanzarlo. Ante la mirada anonadada de Naruto, Killer Bee recibe aquella muestra de afecto.

Sasuke, entretenido con la cara de su amigo ante la escena, le sugiere pedirle uno de los mismos a la chica, a fin de que vea que todo ese asunto no es tan grave como pretende hacerlo parecer, pero el rubio, sonrojándose, alega que él no será como ellos y no se aprovechará de la inocencia de la chica.

Hinata tan sólo rie, feliz de haber vuelto a compartir con otras personas.

Considerando que han estado mucho rato allí, Sasuke sugiere regresar al mundo real, lo que Bee secunda. La despedida es animada, con la peliazul agradeciendo encarecidamente la visita.

En un momento, antes de desaparecer, Sasuke le pregunta a Hinata: _"ya no volveremos a vernos, ¿verdad?"_. Ella, disimulando su tristeza, le responde: _"así es, Uchiha-san"_.

Mientras el ocho colas se despide efusivamente de su nueva amiga, Sasuke desactiva su sharingan, lo que lo lleva fuera de ese espacio mental.

* * *

Naruto tarda casi una hora más en regresar de su retiro mental.

Aunque su peliazul le ha tranquilizado respecto a las palabras que compartió con su compañero de equipo, y comprende que lo dicho por Sasuke sólo ha sido para molestarlo, no puede evitar tener que buscarlo.

Son ya casi la seis de la tarde.

Sasuke observaba la lluvia caer afuera, observando por una de las ventanas del piso superior del refugio de Killer Bee. La abeja asesina había salido a pescar la cena de todos, y el Uchiha, sin otra cosa que hacer, solo contempla las nubes pasar mientras se desprenden de su carga acuosa sobre la frondosa selva que se encuentra más allá de los muros de esa enorme casa.

Naruto se queda mirando al muchacho, intrigado por aquella actitud que no le conocía. Sasuke es el que le habla, al notar su llegada, con la vista todavía puesta en lo que sucede afuera:

\- Eres un tonto, Naruto.

\- ¿Porqué lo dices?

\- Debiste haberte desecho de ese recuerdo apenas descubriste la forma de hacerlo.

\- No quiero.

\- Y es obvio el porqué. No la traté ni por dos horas y tan sólo deseo destrozar al responsable de su muerte.

\- Hinata-chan es especial.

\- Te equivocas, es adictiva. Demasiado complaciente, y tú, como el idiota que eres, has ido tras de ella día a día, saturando tu sistema de su esencia, siendo que no es más que la sombra de alguien muerto.

\- Tal vez sea así, pero la necesito…

\- De la misma manera que yo necesitaba la venganza contra Itachi; y eso casi me destruye. Si comparamos, tu caso es mucho peor.

\- Konan-sensei opinaba lo mismo. Incluso trató de convencerme de deshacerme de ella.

\- ¿Y entonces por qué rayos te permitió persistir en esta locura?

\- Debilidad. La mía, la de ella misma… la de todos nosotros.

El rubio se echa en el suelo, con la mirada fija en el techo…

\- ¿A qué has venido, Naruto?

\- Al principio, a reclamarte. Aunque ahora pienso que necesitaba escuchar lo que acabas de decirme.

\- ¿Qué harás cuando desaparezca para siempre?

\- No pensé que te preocuparas así por mi.

\- Esa tonta mocosa Hyuga me ha metido ideas en la cabeza… mierda, detesto todo lo ocurrido.

\- No te preocupes, amigo, cuando se vaya la dejaré en el pasado.

\- Maldito mentiroso. Seguramente te aferraras a los recuerdos que has hecho en estas semanas.

\- ¿Y si así fuera…?

\- ¡QUE TODO ESO ES UNA MALDITA MENTIRA, ALGO QUE NUNCA HA EXISTIDO! ¡ELLA NO ES REAL, NUNCA LO FUE, Y ERES TAN IMBÉCIL QUE NO ERES CAPAZ DE ENTENDERLO!

Naruto ve como el rostro de su compañero muestra ira. Está furioso, y con lo que conoce de él, sabe que Sasuke sólo se enfurece consigo mismo.

\- ¿Qué te pasa, teme?

\- Tu amiga me hizo recordar a mi familia… antes de… todo…

\- Lo siento, no pensé que ella te provocara malos recuerdos.

\- No malos. Recordé todo lo bueno, memorias que cuando era niño me torturaban y que los años con Orochimaru me permitieron dejar atrás.

\- ¿Te tortura aquello que perdiste?

\- Y a ti también te pasará, idiota. Cuando ella te deje.

\- Tal vez… tal vez no…

\- Piensa lo que quieras, Naruto.

El pelinegro se levanta del marco de la ventana, en donde estaba sentado, para luego buscar alguna habitación en donde recostarse.

Naruto, una vez que su amigo se ha ido, se queda meditando, sintiendo como un nudo sube por su garganta. Queriendo distraer su cabeza, decide salir, bajo la lluvia.

Buscará a Killer Bee; seguramente él logre distraerlo de sus preocupaciones.

* * *

La cascada de la verdad.

Esa pequeña caída de agua, que formaba una poza de dimensiones respetables era, según Killer Bee, el paso previo para poder realizar el entrenamiento necesario para poder acceder al control completo del biju que Naruto llevaba consigo.

El riesgo que implicaba que la propia oscuridad interior reforzara la resistencia de la bestia con cola que se pretendía domar y provocara, eventualmente, que ésta se fortaleciera lo suficiente para absorber dentro de ella la voluntad de su jinchuriki, obligaba a pasar por esa prueba previa, en donde cualquiera que pretendiera acceder al control sobre su propia bestia con cola debía superar el obstáculo que era dicha oscuridad.

Según Bee, el rubio tendría que meditar sobre aquella protuberancia seca que se encontraba en medio de la poza. Una vez allí, su oscuridad interna se manifestaría, y él tendría que derrotarla. No podía decirle como hacerlo: de la misma manera que lo oscuro de cada uno era diferente, también lo era la forma de superarlo.

.

.

.

Veinte segundos de meditación fueron necesarios para que, de entre las aguas de la cascada, emergiera la oscuridad del rubio.

Supuestamente su yo oscuro aparecería con la misma forma y aspecto que él llevaba en ese momento, pero aquella contraparte apareció cabizbaja, vistiendo tan sólo su pantalón blanco, raído, sin calzado ni camiseta (cosas que el verdadero Naruto si tenía). El rubio esperaba -según las pistas que sobre esa prueba le había dado Killer Bee- que aquella aparición comenzara a trabajar sobre su cabeza, rememorando sus viejos miedos, recordándole su pasada condición y el odio de todos (así había sido con Bee, según él le contó), pero su yo oscuro levantó la cabeza, apuntándolo con su brazo extendido, mientras sus ojos negros se clavaban en él, diciendo:

\- Sangre… ¿hasta cuando cargarás con la sangre de todos, Naruto?

\- ¿Cómo… dices…?

\- ¿Hasta cuando traerás la muerte sobre los que te rodean…?

\- No te entiendo…

\- Tus manos están manchadas… tu cuerpo está manchado… y aún así persistes…

El rubio se miró las manos: estaban rojas, pero la sangre no eran simples manchas, era como si ambas manos hubiesen sido sumergidas en un río de sangre, hasta los codos, y el líquido rojo escurría abundantemente, mojando el piso donde él estaba; asustado, Naruto se levantó, quitándose la camiseta, la que al arrojar al suelo pudo comprobar que se tornaba roja y húmeda.

Ya derechamente aturdido por la escena, el joven corrió al borde de aquella islita, sumergiendo sus brazos ensangrentados en las traslúcidas aguas, tratando de lavarla, pero era tanta la sangre que tiñó las aguas de rojo. Al ver aquello, Naruto no pude evitar preguntarse en voz alta: _"¿cuantos… a cuantos he llevado a su muerte?"_.

Su copia oscura se aproximó a él y, deteniéndose a un metro suyo, le respondió: _"Lo sabes, siempre lo has sabido. Y si no fuera por otros, tu legado sangriento sería todavía muchísimo mayor. Sólo has traído muerte a los que te rodean, Naruto"_.

Y Naruto recordó: Minato, Kushina, Jiraiya, Hinata, Konan, Tsunade. Pensó en todos aquellos que en su vida había eliminado, en todas esas vidas sesgadas. Con miedo, corrió por sobre las aguas, buscando un claro que no se hubiese teñido de carmesí; necesitaba verse, necesitaba reconocerse en medio de toda esa sangre. Pero cuando logró hallar una pequeña parte límpida, las aguas le mostraron su propio reflejo, su verdad: sus ojos eran negros, tan negros como los de su yo oscuro; nuevas gotas de sangre cayeron de su cara, manchando la única parte de esas aguas que aún permanecían limpias, incorruptas. Finalmente su suciedad había manchado todo, alcanzado hasta el rincón más pequeño de aquél paraje.

Y giró a ver a su yo oscuro, pero los ojos de su visitante se habían vuelto claros, azules.

Y comprendió todo.

La verdad de aquella prueba.

Porque él era el oscuro. Todo su ser, manchado.

No se había dado cuenta antes, pero había construído su futuro éxito sobre las muertes de muchos. Personas más valiosas, mejores que él en todos los sentidos, habían dado sus vidas para que él permaneciera vivo, para que lograra sus propias metas.

Él las había sacrificado. No había sido quien había enterrado el cuchillo, pero con su empeño por vivir los había condenado a todos. Y ahora su otro yo venía a darle el justo castigo por sus pecados.

El otro Naruto atacó, con fuerza y velocidad, alcanzando cada parte del original, quien veía que cada golpe que frenaba, cada ataque que devolvía, manchaba de sangre a su oponente. Y se detuvo, mientras pensaba que no extendería su maldad a lo único bueno que quedaba de él: se dejaría derrotar, confiando en que aquél Naruto más inocente que él fuera quien castigara sus faltas.

El combate se volvió totalmente unilateral, con la aparición golpeando impunemente al original, mientras que con cada golpe le recordaba sus culpas, su responsabilidad en cada una de las muertes que habían marcado su propia existencia.

Viendolo acabado, sosteniéndose apenas sobre las aguas rojas, después de una paliza descomunal, el aparecido comenzó a crear una esfera de energía, la que creció a dimensiones colosales, hasta un porte capaz de contener dentro de ella el cuerpo completo de Naruto. El rubio levantó su vista, viendo aquél poderoso ataque, y lo reconoció de inmediato: el _Futon Odama Rasen_ ; su otro yo pretendía acabar con él hasta la más mínima partícula.

Al fin se haría justicia, pensó Naruto.

Su otro yo, antes de abalanzarse contra el Naruto verdadero en su ataque final, le dijo: _"ahora podrás disculparte con Konan-sensei en el infierno"_. Esas palabras le hicieron reaccionar, finalmente.

Molesto, Naruto miró a su copia directamente, mientras le decía: _"Te equivocas"_.

Ignorando sus palabras, el otro atacó. Naruto le dijo: _"Mientes, estás equivocado"_.

La copia se aproximaba, ya casi llegando. Naruto, con voz de mando, le ordenó: _"¡Detente!"_.

El otro yo, antes de poder impactar al original con su ataque, es sujetado por tres apariciones, de pie junto a él: Konan sujeta su muñeca izquierda, en donde la gran esfera de energía era llevada; Jiraiya, a su espalda, le sujeta firmemente del cuello, con su brazo derecho en él; Hinata inmoviliza su brazo derecho con una llave, mientras su palma derecha, brillando en chakra, es posada sobre el pecho de la copia, a la altura de su corazón, como si estuviese lista a rematarlo si se mueve.

Naruto se quita la sangre que escurre de la comisura de sus labios, mientras mira sus manos rojas. Se levanta y, mientras respira profundamente, cierra sus ojos, para luego abrirlos y mirar nuevamente: sus manos están limpias, e incluso la sangre ha desaparecido del paraje; las aguas han vuelto a ser transparentes. El rubio observa a la aparición, todavía siendo detenido por sus propias apariciones, que le inmovilizan. Los ojos de su otro yo han vuelto a su color oscuro.

" _Soy más tonto de lo que creí"_.

Las palabras de Naruto confunden a su otro yo, quien nota como las tres apariciones que le sujetaban lo dejan libre, para colocarse detrás del original: no dicen nada, tan sólo sonríen. El rubio siente como Jiraiya pone su mano sobre su hombro, palmoteando antes de desaparecer; la siguiente es Konan, quien acaricia su rostro, justo antes de poner sus propios dedos en su labios y, besándolos, toca con ellos los labios de Naruto -un beso indirecto- y se va; Hinata, la última, toma las manos del rubio, para luego dejarlo e ir a donde espera el otro yo, al que abraza y, justo antes de desaparecer, le dice al oído: _"recuerda… mis palabras...las de todos nosotros..."_

Los labios del otro Naruto tiemblan, mientras le dice al original: _"¿Acaso pretendes engañarme? Esos tres no eran reales"_. El verdadero le dice:

\- Así es. Ellos son la imagen que tengo de cada uno, mis recuerdos. Tal vez tengas razón, y si yo no existiese ellos no habrían tenido que rendir sus vidas, pero te equivocas al pensar que todo eso no tiene valor alguno. Con sus muertes me han permitido seguir, y si continuo por mi camino no es sólo por mi, es porque cada uno de ellos creyó que yo sería capaz de completar sus sueños, sus metas; cada uno de los que se sacrificó por mi no lo hizo porque creyeran que mi propia vida era más valiosa que las suyas, lo hicieron porque creyeron que podría llevar a término lo que ellos mismos no eran capaces de lograr.

\- ¿Tan soberbio eres? ¿tan superior te crees? ¿acaso eras mejor que nuestros padres, mejor que nuestros maestros, mejor que...ella…?

\- No… nunca… pero ahora debo serlo. Ellos han depositado sus esperanzas y sueños en mi, y no voy a decepcionarlos. No moriré aquí; ninguno de mis enemigos me derribará; ninguno de mis temores ni miedos me harán abandonar; ¡NO IMPORTA LO QUE SUCEDA, NUNCA RETROCEDERÉ EN MIS PALABRAS, ESE SIEMPRE HA SIDO MI CAMINO NINJA! ¡Y LLEGARÁ EL DÍA EL QUE ME PRESENTE ANTE ELLOS, Y SÉ QUE PODRÉ VERLOS A LA CARA Y DECIRLES QUE NINGUNO DE SUS SACRIFICIOS FUE EN VANO! ¡ME OYES BIEN, VIVIRÉ CON SUS SUEÑOS, POR LO QUE CREÍAN QUE PODÍA LLEGAR A SER, Y NO DECEPCIONARÉ A NINGUNO, JAMÁS!

\- Sabes que eso no es posible, lo que pretendes no puede lograrlo nadie…

\- ¡YO LO HARÉ POSIBLE, DATTEBAYO!

Naruto camina hasta ponerse a corta distancia de su otro yo, mientras le extiende su mano, como si quisiera estrecharlas. Su yo oscuro duda, pero el rubio le dice: _"no temas, no te decepcionaré; no más"_.

El otro, al ver la seguridad en sus palabras, toma su mano y la aprieta, mientras le dice: _"confiaré en ti una última vez"_. Naruto tira de su copia hacia él, abrazándolo, mientras le dice: _"te prometo que volveremos a encontrarla"_ ; su otro yo comienza a desvanecerse, mientras abraza a su original con fuerza y le dice, a modo de despedida: _"hazlo"_.

.

.

.

Naruto se levanta y camina en dirección a sus compañeros. Al verlo llegar a ellos, Killer Bee pregunta:

\- Lo viste.

\- Sí.

\- ¿Y qué te dijo?

\- Que confiará en mi una última vez.

Bee lo ve con aprobación, mientras pone su mano en su hombro, para luego indicarle que lo siga dentro de la cavidad que existe detrás de la cascada.

Ha llegado finalmente la hora de liberar el sello del nueve colas.


	27. Chapter 27 - Fin del Primer Arco

Killer Bee se encontraba sorprendido con el jinchuriki del nueve colas.

Después del sobrecargado día de ayer, que entre la pelea con el cara de pez, la intrusión del hombre planta y el conocer a la belleza de ojos blancos, se les había ido el día completo, Bee había decidido postergar el inicio del entrenamiento de Naruto para controlar el poder de su biju hasta esa mañana, a fin de estar todos descansados.

Los tres, él, Naruto y Sasuke, se habían levantado temprano y, luego de un desayuno ligero, habían partido a la cascada de la verdad, la entrada al santuario donde lograrían liberar el poder del Kyubi (como él mismo había tenido que hacerlo en su juventud, cuando se transformó en el portador del hachibi, Gyuki).

Y lo que había ocurrido allí fue inesperado. Sinceramente, no esperaba que el muchacho progresara tan rápido.

Si bien le había dado una pequeña ayuda al contarle todo lo que sabía respecto a la prueba que enfrentaría en aquél lugar, suponía que, al igual que la mayoría, tardaría mucho tiempo en superar ese obstáculo, si es que lograba hacerlo alguna vez. Y es que la oscuridad propia era algo demasiado arraigado en uno; ciertamente él había podido superar aquella tarea con impresionante celeridad (así se lo dijeron los mayores que le acompañaban, cuya función evidente era contener al ocho colas si aquel entrenamiento fallaba y terminaba siendo liberado), pero la inmensa mayoría de los que habían sido llevados allí para completar su formación habían tardado días; incluso Yugito -la jinchuriki del dos colas-, a quien él mismo había entrenado, había tardado una semana completa en superar la cascada.

Viendo que Sasuke había elegido quedarse al aire libre, a fin de no estorbar en lo que sea que fueran a hacer los dos jinchuriki en el lugar oculto más allá de la cascada, Killer Bee guió al rubio más allá de las aguas, a través de un pasaje que se adentraba en lo profundo de las entrañas de la isla, escondido de la vista de todos.

La vista de aquél santuario oculto era impresionante, incluso para alguien de ideas tan sencillas como Naruto: las enormes construcciones, los intrincados diseños, el aspecto antiquísimo de todo, y todo eso oculto en las entrañas de aquella isla.

Bee guió al joven jounin hasta una especie de entrada secreta, la que abrió con un interruptor trampa, mientras le decía: " _si hubiesen otras personas, podríamos haber hecho una broma muy buena aquí, pero siendo tan sólo nosotros, no tiene sentido..._ "

El lugar al que entraron era sobrecogedor: una habitación blanca, perfectamente blanca y muy iluminada, de grandes dimensiones, como un gran espacio vacío (similar al espacio mental en que entraba cuando estaba a solas con la Hinata de su mente, pero menos acogedora). Según palabras del shinobi de Kumo, allí sería donde realizarían la liberación del sello del nueve colas y se completaría el proceso de fusión de sus chakra.

Consultando qué tenía de especial ese lugar, Bee le contestó, más serio de lo normal, que todo ese lugar era una especie de trampa hermética: si es que acaso fallaba el procedimiento y la bestia con colas tomaba el control total de su jinchuriki, ese lugar se sellaría automáticamente, con una fuerza tal que el biju, así liberado, no podría escapar de allí; luego, pasaría una de dos cosas: o esperaría allí hasta que un equipo especializado llegara para sellarlo nuevamente, a fin de ser puesto en un nuevo jinchuriki, o esperarían a que el cuerpo humano que era la base que sostenía la vida del biju liberado pereciera, asfixiado, a fin de que, con su portador muerto, la bestia con colas desapareciera por un tiempo, hasta que se volviera a manifestar. Naruto, curioso, preguntó cuantas veces había pasado eso, el que los jinchuriki fallaran en esa fusión, a lo que el portador del Hachibi le respondió: _"demasiadas"_.

Si bien Killer Bee le sugirió al muchacho que entraran juntos en su mente, a fin de poder usar la fuerza de Gyuki para contener a Kurama si es que éste se descontrolaba, Naruto rechazó tal posibilidad. Si algo había aprendido el rubio durante el último mes era que el nueve colas, contrario a lo que todo mundo creía, era un ser consciente y sensible, con voluntad y personalidad (no sólo una "masa de odio") y que la forma de ganarse su confianza, verdaderamente, era completar todo ese proceso sólo.

Naruto le demostraría al Kyubi que, al igual que Bee y Hachibi, ambos podían ser compañeros iguales, y no sólo amo y sirviente.

Con tanto Bee como el ocho colas aprobando su determinación, el de gafas le indicó lo que tendría que hacer. Con una sonrisa a modo de despedida, Naruto se sentó en el piso y entró en meditación, decidido a completar exitosamente aquella mortal prueba.

* * *

Hyuga Hinata le recibió allí, dentro de su mente. Su nerviosismo era evidente, como si supiera lo que pretendía hacer y el riesgo que ello conllevaba para la vida del rubio.

El rubio vio al nueve colas, echado en medio del enorme salón dorado, esperando, con los ojos cerrados, como si durmiera.

Naruto le pidió a la chica que se alejara, ya que no quería que fuese alcanzada si es que se veía en la necesidad de recurrir a la fuerza. Una parte de él estaba optimista, confiando en que todos sus avances en el trato con Kurama así como la intercesión que sabía había hecho la chica con el zorro demonio seguramente facilitarían todo el proceso, pero el riesgo todavía existía; recordaba las palabras del sapo pergamino, y no desecharía sus consejos tan fácilmente.

La peliazul, antes de alejarse, le deseo suerte. Así, estando a más de treinta metros del rubio, observa como Naruto recoge la manga derecha de su camiseta, dejando a la vista su brazo derecho; realiza una serie de sellos con sus manos antes de liberar la técnica, la que provoca que un enorme sello escrito aparezca en el anverso de su brazo, desde la muñeca hasta casi llegar al hombre: un intrincado tatuaje entintado, la llave de apertura de la prisión corporal del nueve colas, el trabajo final de su padre, Yondaime Hokage.

El rubio siente como, al hacer aparecer la llave, una pequeña y persistente presencia desaparece de su cuerpo: el vínculo que lo unía al sapo pergamino (creado al "tragarlo") finalmente se ha roto; supone que el esforzado sapo ha regresado ya al Monte Myoboku. Todo eso significa que ya no hay vuelta atrás, la liberación de la prisión debe hacerse ahora.

Kurama abre los ojos, reaccionando al chakra emitido por la llave de su cárcel. Rápidamente se levanta, acortando su distancia con Naruto, hasta colocarse a diez metros de él, enorme e imponente como siempre.

El rubio le sonríe a la bestia, mientras concentra su propio chakra en sus dedos. Se saca su camiseta, dejando en evidencia el sello en su abdomen, el que brilla. Con decisión, posa sus dedos sobre el mismo, lo que provoca que sobre el pecho del nueve colas, a la misma altura donde luce su inscripción con el kanji "prisión", aparezca un círculo acorazado, seccionado: es la cerradura.

Naruto ve como dicha imagen también se replica en su abdomen, y comprende lo que debe hacer: con sus dedos, gira la cerradura, abriéndola en su totalidad. Al completar la apertura, nota inmediatamente un cambio: el chakra que percibe de Kurama aumenta exponencialmente, similar a cuando lo ha percibido estando la bestia furiosa y en modo agresivo, pero el nueve colas está calmado, en reposo. El rubio no puede evitar preguntarse: "¿ _cómo se sentirá cuando expulse su verdadero poder?_ "

Pero Kurama no se mueve. Aun cuando sabe que su poder ha sido liberado, y que su carcelero está a su alcance, elige permanecer inmóvil.

Naruto, distraído por todo el poder que ha sentido venir del zorro demonio, no se ha percatado de lo que Kurama ha visto. La bestia tiene su atención puesta sobre la peliazul parada detrás de su portador, cuyo chakra comienza a escapar, ahora que la cerradura del sello prisión ha sido abierta, y por lo cual su presencia segundo a segundo se debilita.

Hinata permanece quieta, tranquila, pero sus ojos, que miran directamente a la bestia, llevan un mensaje claro: _"recuerda tu promesa"_.

El nueve colas no quiere permitir aquello, pero la princesa Byakugan le ha hecho prometerle que no intervendrá ni dirá nada. La bestia espera, conteniendo su fuerza, esperando que Naruto se percate de lo que sucede tan cerca de él, que lo impida, que la salve; pero el tonto no es capaz de ver más allá de lo que tiene al frente.

El rubio, sorprendido por la inmovilidad del Kyubi, se aproxima a él, a fin de realizar la fusión de sus chakra. Pero Kurama retrocede, paso a paso, mientras gruñe. No puede decir nada, la orden de su señora se lo impide, y comienza a desesperarse; piensa: " _maldito imbécil, mira a tu espalda… ¿no te das cuenta de que la estas matando…?_ "

* * *

El Hachibi reacciona, dentro de la mente de Killer Bee. Puede ver como el chakra de Hinata-hime desaparece, poco a poco. Debe intervenir, salvarla…

Bee se extraña por la voz que retumba en su cabeza… el pulpo suena temeroso, nervioso, ansioso… Le exige que ambos entren en la cabeza del rubio, donde se supone se está, en ese preciso momento, realizando la fusión del jinchuriki y su bestia. Extrañado, la abeja asesina le pregunta a su prisionero si es que acaso le sucede algo malo al muchacho, pero Gyuki lo niega, mientras le dice: " _no es Naruto, es..._ "

Pero una voz, que sólo él puede oír, lo interrumpe.

De alguna manera, el chakra de la joven Hyuga, que ahora emana fuera del cuerpo del rubio, se conecta con el suyo, y puede sentir su deseo, sus sentimientos, que como si fuesen palabras, le hablan claro: " _Gyuki-sama, por favor, no intervenga; esto debe hacerse. Yo no soy importante, y mi hora ya ha llegado_ ".

Bee ve extrañado como, estando a apenas un movimiento de ingresar dentro de la cabeza del joven, el hachibi lo frena.

Aun cuando no quiera, los deseos de la muchacha son superiores a los suyos, y aceptará sus palabras como una orden. Se lo debe a su padre, y al hermano de su padre.

* * *

Naruto comienza a impacientarse: la lucha que se supone tendría lugar no sucede. El nueve colas le evita.

Sin saber a qué se debe, le pregunta a la enorme bestia, pero ésta calla.

Intrigado, decide consultarle a Hinata; con lo mucho que ambos, la chica y el zorro, han compartido, tal vez ella tenga las respuestas que busca. Se gira a verla, buscándola.

Pero no la encuentra.

Ni Kurama, ni el cuarto dorado. Naruto ha sido transportado a otro lugar, otra habitación vacía.

Hasta que una aparición femenina se hace presente, hablándole:

\- ¿Qué rayos sucede, eh? Se supone que haría mi gran entrada cuando Kyubi-chan tratara de resistirse a compartir su chakra contigo, pero hace rato que el sello ha sido abierto y todavía no pasa nada. ¡Ya estoy aburrida, ttebane!

Naruto la ve unos segundos, y recuerda lo que le dijo Hinata, cuando supo que ella era una presencia real dentro de su cabeza: había dos chakra viviendo dentro de él, uno de ellos en lo más profundo del sello. Si uno era Itachi y su extraño genjutsu, el otro sólo podría ser…

\- Mamá…

\- ¡Claro que soy yo, ttebane!, ¿quién más podría estar aquí dentro?

La vista lo descoloca: una mujer en sus veinte, de su altura, rostro cariñoso y de pelo rojo intenso, largo. Su ropa es sencilla, hogareña… y bastante chillona, por lo visto.

Y por un momento, olvidando todo lo que había estado haciendo, olvidando que había un mundo fuera de ese lugar, Naruto corre a abrazarla.

Madre e hijo, al fin reunidos.

.

.

.

Uzumaki Namikase Kushina, orgullosa esposa del rayo amarillo de Konoha y madre de un muy apuesto y fuerte muchacho de casi diecisiete años. A pesar de ser sólo una impresión de su verdadero yo, no podía dejar de sentirse realizada, comprobando que su hijo, a quien había dejado apenas nacido solo en el mundo, había podido sortear las dificultades y llegar a ser un hombre que enorgullecería a cualquier madre del mundo.

La conversación entre ambos fue bastante larga; casi veinte minutos estuvieron allí, los dos solos, conociéndose. Contrario a lo que pensaba, su hijo sabía bastante, tanto del enmascarado que era su enemigo, como de sus padres, por lo que ella terminó sólo llenando aquellos espacios vacíos sobre su vida y la de Minato (y golpeando a su retoño cada vez que le interrumpía mientras ella contaba algo que él ya sabía, gracias a lo que le había contado Kakashi el día de su partida de Konoha).

La parte de la liberación del nueve colas y el ataque a Konoha de parte del enmascarado, el día de su nacimiento, fue bastante esclarecedora. Kushina había sido muy meticulosa en todo ese suceso, como si quisiera que su hijo comprendiera el porqué sus dos padres habían muerto ese día, dejándolo sólo. Tenía que comprender que, a pesar de todo, él era el centro de sus vidas.

Luego, aprovechando que sabía que tendría mucho más tiempo que Minato para conversar con él, aprovechó de leerle la cartilla de lo que esperaba de él como hijo de sus padres, de como debía comportarse y como debía llevar su vida, incluso en el plano sentimental.

Naruto se vio muy aproblemado en ciertas partes de la conversación: ciertamente no era perfecto, y las exigencias de su madre eran altísimas respecto a como debía comportarse su propio hijo. Especialmente no podía dar fe de haberse alejado del alcohol (no después de emborracharse aquella noche con los sapos) y sus relaciones sentimentales no eran las mejores: por nada del mundo le contaría sobre sus líos con Sakura-chan ni su noche de pasión con Konan (suponía que su madre no aprobaría que su primera mujer fuese una ex-criminal y asesina que le doblaba en edad). Pero Hinata-chan era otro tema, y a pesar de no ajustarse a los parámetros de su exigente madre seguramente la aprobaría.

Y le contó sobre ella. Desde el principio, cuando era un niño pequeño y le defendió de unos mocosos dados a matones. Y se dio cuenta que nunca antes había recordado ese pasaje de su vida, y ahora venía claro a su cabeza.

Mientras avanzaba en sus palabras, Kushina no podía creer lo que le oía: su retoño enamorado de una rarita, y una rarita hija del idiota de Hiashi. Estaba ya a punto de cortar el relato de su hijo y, en uso de su autoridad de madre, exigirle olvidarse de ella de una vez, cuando Naruto llegó a la parte de su muerte. Y su corazón de madre se destrozó, porque pudo percibir en las palabras de su hijo el dolor por la pérdida, y la soledad.

Naruto siguió hablando, y ella se extraño con lo del compromiso falso y con esa copia que, como ella, estaba ahora mismo dentro de la cabeza de su hijo. Cuando al fin terminó, su madre, por toda respuesta a su pregunta sobre si ella le parecía apropiada, le exigió conocerla en persona.

Animado, seguro de que al verla su madre estaría más que feliz con su elección, Naruto tomó la mano de Kushina, mientras se concentró en el lugar mental donde ella, junto al Kyubi, le esperaban.

* * *

Cuando regresó al cuarto dorado, vio como Hinata esperaba, parada junto a Kurama, con su mano puesta sobre su pelaje.

Kushina se sorprendió al ver a esos dos allí, quietos. El nueve colas (del cual ahora venía a enterarse que tenía un nombre propio) como nunca se lo imagino. Mientras vivía, un par de veces había podido conversar con él, dentro de su cabeza, y recordaba perfectamente que era mucho, muchísimo más sombrío (y sucio). Kurama, no queriendo perturbar a su princesa, simplemente fingió ignorar a la pelirroja.

Pero la chica… la chica era otra cosa. Vamos, no era ciega, y resultaba evidente lo que cualquier hombre podía ver en la muchacha. Si era verla y recordar todos los complejos que tuvo ella cuando adolescente de no sentirse lo suficientemente hermosa; al lado suyo, esa Hinata era una muñequita, una que invitaba a pegarle un mordisco (si incluso esos ojos blancos, tan terroríficos usualmente, en ella emanaban dulzura). La mujer mayor endureció su rostro: no cedería ante esa mocosa roba hijos sin dar pelea.

Naruto, viendo la tensión subir por parte de su madre, hizo que Hinata se acercara a ellos, a fin de presentarlas formalmente:

\- Madre, ésta es Hinata-chan.

Kushina, dejando ver su molestia, masculla a modo de saludo: " _tu supuesta esposa_ ". Naruto, incómodo, mira a la peliazul, que tan sólo sonríe. Agradeciendo la paciencia de la chica, le dice:

\- Hinata-chan, ésta es mi madre…

La ojiperla interrumpe al muchacho y, dirigiéndose directamente a la mujer, que todavía le mira molesta, le dice:

\- Sé quien es usted, Uzumaki Kushina-san, de Uzu, esposa de Yondaime Hokage Namikase Minato y héroe de Konoha, al igual que su marido. Es un gran honor conocerla, señora.

Y, junto con sus últimas palabras, se inclina notoriamente. Orgulloso, Naruto mira a su madre: está en shock, realmente ha sido sorprendida. Luego ve a Hinata, ya levantada; sin aguantar su propia curiosidad, el rubio le pregunta:

\- ¿Cómo sabes tu que…?

\- Conozco la historia de su sacrificio y muerte, mi madre me la contó cuando era muy pequeña. Su rostro lo vi hace un par de años en los registros de la aldea, cuando realizaba gestiones para el clan. Fue allí cuando me percaté que eras hijo de tus padres y me surgió la idea de nuestro compromiso de matrimonio. Siento no haberlo dicho antes, no sabía si tu mismo conocías la verdad y no quería ser quien te descubriera ese secreto, no creí ser la apropiada para ello.

\- Eres sorprendente, Hinata-chan…

Kushina interrumpe el momento acercándose a la peliazul. Sin decir palabra, comienza a revisarla de todos lados, tocando cada parte, apretando en ciertos lugares indecorosos, todo a la vista de un sonrojado Naruto y un cada vez más molesto Kurama. Cuando termina, admirando al serenidad de la muchacha, que ha resistido todo aquél escrutinio sin reclamar, le dirige una sonrisa, mientras le dice: " _Un gusto, Hinata-chan. Yo soy tu suegra_ ". Luego, la pelirroja la abraza.

Naruto respira aliviado, pero su tranquilidad se termina rápido, cuando nota como Hinata, una vez se separa de Kushina, se deja caer al suelo, agotada.

Y allí lo ve: el Kyubi deja fluir su chakra donde la joven, la que con esa ayuda recupera su fortaleza y se levanta. El rubio, asustado, reacciona, percatándose que el chakra de Hinata se encuentra débil, como nunca antes lo sintió; tan débil está, que pareciera que su existencia es sostenida sólo por Kurama.

Naruto mira al zorro demonio, preguntándole: " _porqué no me dijiste nada_ ". Pero Kurama, que se había mantenido en silencio hasta ese momento, habla, con evidente tristeza en sus palabras, reclamándole a su carcelero: " _Si no hubieses tardado tanto… si no hubieras desaparecido… podríamos haber hecho algo, pero ahora..._ "

Y comprende, finalmente. Al liberar el sello que aprisionaba a la bestia, el espacio que contenía a Hinata dentro suyo ha desaparecido; ella no es real, no tiene un cuerpo ni forma de reponer su chakra perdido, el que forma su esencia y que, por lo mismo, no puede ser reemplazado. Probablemente, si el sello nunca se hubiese abierto, la joven habría podido permanecer dentro suyo, indefinidamente: por su propia mano ha sellado el destino de su amor, condenándola a desaparecer. Y el tiempo que ha perdido con su madre ha vuelto todo el proceso irreversible.

De nada sirve ya arrepentirse.

Hinata mira al nueve colas, y le pide que haga lo que tiene que hacer: " _por favor, Kurama-sama, ya es tiempo, déjeme partir; no necesita ayudarme más_ ".

Naruto nota como una lágrima se escurre de sus ojos y corre por su mejilla. Incluso allí, en su mente, es capaz de llorar. Kushina, que ve toda la escena, permanece quieta; se siente una extraña, cuya presencia tan sólo ha arruinado todo. Hinata alcanza a ver la tristeza en el rostro de la pelirroja, y como si adivinara sus pensamientos, le dice, consolándola: " _usted no tiene la culpa de nada, Kushina-sama, esto es algo que tenía que pasar_ ".

Su primera despedida es con el Kyubi:

\- Es hora… Gracias por todo, Kurama-sama. Me alegra mucho haberlo conocido, descubrir quien era realmente. Agradezco toda su preocupación, sus historias, su cariño. Lamento que no hayamos tenido más tiempo, pero sé que estos días fueron maravillosos; para mi lo fueron, deseo que para usted también lo hayan sido…

\- Hime… perdón por no ser capaz de salvarla. Si tan sólo me hubiese permitido decirle.

\- No. Naruto-kun debe cumplir con su misión, y usted me dijo que le ayudaría, y para eso ambos deben unirse y combatir juntos, como siempre debió haber sido. Confío en que hará lo correcto, Kurama-sama.

\- Gracias, Hinata-sama, por todo… por ser mi primera amiga… por arrancar con su sonrisa el odio que me estaba consumiendo… por devolverme la fe en la humanidad. Ahora podré cumplir el deseo de mi padre.

\- Su castigo fue demasiado severo, Kurama-sama. Nadie debe ser usado como usted y sus hermanos lo han sido. Tan sólo he hecho lo correcto. Sé que mis esfuerzos no serán en vano. Por favor, despídame de Gyuki-sama, dígale que me perdone por no poder hacerlo en persona.

\- No es necesario, mi señora no necesita pedir el perdón de sus humildes sirvientes por lo que hace o deja de hacer.

\- No mis sirvientes, mis amigos. Nunca lo olvide, Kurama-sama, usted es mi amigo.

\- Así será. Le prometo que siempre guardaré su memoria, su amistad, y aunque tenga que esperar otros mil años, observaré atentamente a los nombres, anhelando el día en que su alma vuelva a caminar sobre la tierra. Cuando eso suceda y la encuentre, le contaré todo lo que vivimos y compartimos aquí dentro, y usted será nuevamente mi amiga, hija del hermano de mi padre.

\- Me reconocerá, ¿verdad?

\- Claro. Seres como usted son únicos y, por lo mismo, inconfundibles.

La peliazul se aproxima a donde Kurama espera. Al verla, la enorme bestia se hecha al suelo, a fin de que ella pueda alcanzarle. La joven recuesta su cabeza sobre el hocico del zorro, mientras sus manos acarician el pelaje circundante. Unos momentos después, le besa, para levantarse, diciéndole: " _Entonces no será un adiós, sino un hasta pronto_ ".

Sin más que decirle al biju, la joven se aproxima a Naruto, quien espera, inmóvil.

No sabe qué hacer, qué decir. Se ha repetido a si mismo, constantemente, que esto iba a pasar en algún momento, se había convencido a si mismo que la dejaría ir, sin más. Pero ahora, simplemente, no se cree capaz de poder; simplemente no quiere dejarla ir. Presuroso, reacciona y trata de cerrar nuevamente el sello: ya no le importa completar su fusión con el nueve colas; no lo necesita, es bastante fuerte como para poder completar su meta sin hacer aquel sacrificio.

Pero Hinata toma su brazo con el sello, frenando su propósito, mientras le dice: " _No, Naruto-kun; ahora debes seguir sin mi_ ".

Naruto, viéndose impedido en su propósito, se siente abatido e incapaz de negarse a las palabras de la chica. Viendo que el rubio se ha detenido, ella lo abraza, mientras apoya su cabeza en su pecho desnudo.

El rubio se muerde los labios, mientras sus ojos humedecidos dejan escapar lagrimas que ya no pueden ser contenidas. Corresponde al abrazo de la joven, mientras apoya su mentón sobre la cabeza de Hinata, en su corona, ocultando su rostro entre su hermoso cabello azul, aspirando un aroma que no es real, pero que está ahí, que sabe que pronto se irá para siempre. Nota como la chica le aprieta con fuerza, mientras su pecho se humedece sutilmente: ella también llora…

\- Perdón por todo, Naruto-kun…

\- No tienes porqué pedirme perdón; soy yo quien debe ser perdonado. Si no fuese por mi, tu nunca…

\- (interrumpiendo) No lo digas, nunca más repitas que fue tu culpa. Nunca te he culpado por mi muerte.

\- Hinata…

\- ¿Ya no soy Hinata-chan? ¿porqué me llamas diferente?

\- Lo sabes, estoy seguro que lo sabes. Has visto mi corazón, ¿verdad?

\- Tal vez, por eso pido tu perdón: me he empecinado en lograr aquí, encerrada, lo que no pude hacer en vida. Fui egoísta, y mi egoísmo te ha lastimado.

\- Los dos lo fuimos, lo somos. Me aferre a ti, a un mero recuerdo, y llegué a creer que tenía algo real, aquí, contigo.

Hinata separa su rostro del pecho del rubio, levantando la mirada y provocando que Naruto haga similar gesto, viéndola. Los rostros de ambos están marcados por la tristeza, pero ambos, al mismo tiempo, tratan de sonreír, el uno al otro. Ella continúa:

\- Sé que no debería decirlo, que sólo aumento la carga sobre ti, pero debes saberlo: para mi, todo lo que hemos compartido aquí fue real. Las palabras, los gestos, los abrazos, los sentimientos, el deseo… Nada de eso fue fingido ni inventado. He sido débil, y me aproveché de esta segunda oportunidad para lograr todo aquello con lo que siempre soñé, contigo, a tu lado.

\- Me alegra no haber sido el único tonto de esta historia, Hinata…

\- Naruto, sabes lo que pienso de ti, conoces mis sentimientos. Ahora te pido que dejes todo eso atrás. ¿Recuerdas la carta que te escribí? Te lo repito ahora: no dejes que tu vida esté atada a mi muerte, no podría irme sabiendo que mi sacrificio final se transformó en un obstáculo en tu camino.

\- Pides lo imposible, y lo sabes…

\- Pero siempre has dicho que no hay nadie mejor que tú para hacer realidad los imposibles.

\- Tan sólo puedo prometerte que seguiré mi camino; no me pidas olvidarte.

La chica aparta su rostro, dándole la espalda. Se siente débil, sabe que su existencia casi se ha extinguido y, por primera vez desde que se materializó en aquella forma, desea que su tiempo no se termine. Hinata estrecha sus brazos y le dice al rubio, sin mirarlo:

\- Si así lo quieres. Puedes recordarme, te lo permito.

Naruto, abrazándola por detrás, le dice: " _Quiero. Lo haré_ ".

El rubio, al tenerla tan cerca, se da cuenta: el tiempo se ha acabado. La figura de Hinata, antes clara, real, se está volviendo etérea, como si la sustancia que la forma se terminara de consumir. Rápidamente hace que la muchacha se gire, mirándolo.

Es como si brillara, como si estuviera volviéndose una estrella, lista para subir a los cielos:

\- Escuchame, Hinata, tengo que decírtelo…

\- No lo hagas, Naruto, no creo ser capaz de oírlo… sabía que tendría que partir, por eso no quería escucharlo. Ya conozco tus sentimientos, tus verdaderos sentimientos, y no necesitas decir más.

\- Debo hacerlo, no podré vivir conmigo mismo si no lo hago.

\- Por favor, Naruto…

\- Escucha: ese día, cuando saltaste para salvarme y me dijiste que me amabas…

\- Naruto…

\- Sabes que no sentía lo mismo por ti. Pero después, conforme pasó el tiempo, con cada hora que pasaba, con cada pequeña cosa que oía de ti, con tu carta, todo fue provocando un cambio en mi interior, y la admiración y el aprecio que sentía por ti se fue transformando.

\- Para…

\- Luego, cuando te encontré, aquí adentro, fue como volver a nacer. Sentí que la vida me había dado la oportunidad, por una sola vez, de arreglar lo que fue el peor error en mi vida.

\- Mi muerte no…

\- No tu muerte, el ignorarte, el no ser capaz de ver, de creer que allí afuera había algo para mi, único y hermoso. Pude encontrarte, y más que eso, descubrirte. Tuve la oportunidad de verte como tú me has visto durante tanto tiempo y descubrir algo real, verdadero. Antes de conocerte, de verdad, no sabía nada del amor. Fueron tus palabras, tus gestos, tus sonrisas las que me enseñaron, y sin darme cuenta terminé prendido de ti; sabía que era absurdo, que no tenía futuro, pero fue tan bello, tan pleno, que me negué a dejarte. Supe lo que era el deseo, lo que eran los celos, la espera por poder verte, la ansiedad de poder perderte…

\- Naruto-kun, no lo digas…

\- Te amo, Hinata. Estoy perdidamente enamorado de ti, y quiero que me aceptes; quiero que me digas que las palabras que me dijiste cuando creíste que moría siguen allí, que tus sentimientos permanecen tal como ese día.

\- No, Naruto, mis sentimientos son aún mayores. Preguntas si es que todavía te amo: si, te amo, como lo he hecho siempre, como lo haría si viviera cien vidas y en cada una de ellas te encontrara, y te acepto, como lo hice el día que entregue mi vida por ti, como siempre he deseado. Soy tu esposa, y más que eso, soy tu amada, como tú lo eres mio.

Kushina, que ha visto toda la escena, no puede contener sus lágrimas, mientras recuerda su propia perdida, su amor que le espera. Y la tristeza, porque su hijo, que ha conocido lo que ella alcanzó, no podrá tenerlo: ella tuvo años de felicidad, lo tuvo a él; pero Naruto, su pequeño, no podrá tener nada de eso. Sin poder contenerse, se lamenta: " _Oh,_ _Kami, ¿qué cosa tan mala ha hecho mi pequeño para que tenga que sufrir tanto?_ ".

Naruto observa esos hermosos ojos perla, acaricia el largo cabello azulado.

Hinata ha decidido ser débil una última vez y, desoyendo a su cabeza, elige dar pie al deseo de su corazón; cierra sus ojos, esperando.

Naruto ve el gesto de su amada. Sonríe, esa será su despedida.

La besa.

Un sólo beso, largo y tierno, sólo sus labios unidos.

Tan rápido como empieza, acaba.

Y Hinata se va, desaparece, dejando a Naruto sólo, con aquel único beso.

Y así, sellando su amor mutuo, termina.

* * *

El Hachibi nota como, finalmente, el chakra de Hinata desaparece de este mundo. No puede evitar sentir tristeza. Le cuenta a Bee lo que ha percibido; supone que debe precaver que su carcelero diga o haga algo inapropiado cuando Naruto regrese de cumplir su objetivo.

Pero algo sucede.

Apenas unos momentos después de que ella desaparezca, un chakra furioso, enorme y apabullante, emana del cuerpo del rubio, con un poder tal que hace temblar todo el salón.

Gyuki lo reconoce, sabe lo que se viene. La pérdida lo ha afectado demasiado, igual que cuando ocurrió con su padre, hace ya largo tiempo.

Apurado, le grita a su portador para que entre cuanto antes a la mente del rubio, a fin de ayudarlo a controlar a su hermano, antes de que sea demasiado tarde.

Bee, entendiendo el peligro que advierte su biju, trata de enlazar su chakra al de Naruto, pero Kurama es más fuerte, mucho más, y lo mantiene lejos, expulsándolo antes de que logre su propósito.

El rubio está sólo.

El Hachibi, con voz seria, le dice a su compañero: "l _amento lo ocurrido, Fue agradable el tiempo que pasamos juntos, y creo que puedo decirte que eres el mejor humano que he conocido en muchísimo tiempo. Lo siento por ti, Bee, pero seguramente el cielo es un lugar bonito y allí podrás divertirte_ ". El de gafas, irritado, le dice a su biju: " _¿qué se supone que quieres decir con todo eso, pulpo?_ ". Gyuki responde: " _Kurama está descontrolado, y seguramente nos matará a todos. Yo reviviré en un tiempo más, pero tu no tienes salida, Bee_ ".

Preocupado, el ninja de Kumo corre hacia la puerta de aquél salón, pero descubre que está sellada. Y con ese lugar, que fue construido expresamente para contener a los biju, no tiene la fuerza necesaria para escapar.

Bee se lamenta: " _debimos haber traído al muchacho Uchiha_ ". Hachibi lo secunda: " _ciertamente_ ".

* * *

Mientras Kushina abraza a su desolado retoño, el nueve colas estalla.

De pie, a unos veinte metros de la madre y su hijo, comienza a expulsar cantidades inconcebibles de chakra, mientras sus gruñidos se hacen evidentes. Las nueve colas de la bestia de fuego se agitan frenéticas, lanzando olas de destructivo chakra con cada movimiento.

Naruto reacciona, justo a tiempo para contrarrestar un gigantesco rugido de la bestia, que como un huracán amenaza con arrastrarlo lejos. Con su propio chakra, el rubio crea un escudo con el que cubre a su madre, a sus espaldas.

Kurama habla con voz potente y tenebrosa: _"Maldito seas, Naruto. Por aprisionarme todos estos años, por hacer mi vida miserable, por utilizarme. Te maldigo por lo que has hecho, por darme a mi amiga y por quitármela, por provocarme un dolor que no sentía desde hace mil años; las faltas de tus padres y de los padres de tus padres contra mi no son nada al lado de tus crímenes: ellos tan sólo tomaron de mi, pero tú me la has dado para luego llevártela, y llevarte con ella mi espíritu. Ahora no me importa morir; ya no me sirves de nada, te destruiré, aquí y para siempre; no quedará ni la más mínima parte de tu existencia, devoraré tu alma y nunca podrás renacer de nuevo. Ni siquiera el infierno es lugar suficiente para que seas castigado, la eternidad no es tiempo suficiente; tu castigo será el olvido"_.

Asustada, viendo la sinceridad de sus palabras, Kushina hace emerger sus cadenas de chakra de su cuerpo, a fin de poder contener a la bestia y darle a su hijo la oportunidad de activar nuevamente el sello que la aprisiona, pero el nueve colas es mucho más fuerte de lo que nunca se manifestó: antes, siempre que combatió lo hizo controlado por otros, y con su enorme poder contenido; ahora, tiene el deseo y la voluntad de pelear, y despliega su incomparable fuerza sin atadura alguna.

Con poco esfuerzo, el zorro demonio agita su cuerpo, liberándose de las poderosas cadenas de chakra, mientras le grita a la mujer que no intervenga. Naruto, reaccionando a las palabras de la bestia, le pide a su madre que se aleje: Kurama tiene razón, le debe una compensación por lo que ha hecho, y para darle satisfacción debe enfrentarlo sólo.

Mientras le desea suerte, Kushina desaparece. Espera que su hijo pueda con tan terrible oponente.

El rubio ve a la bestia, todavía furibunda, mientras hace desaparecer la llave del sello prisión de su brazo. Le dice:

\- Tienes razón, Kurama. En tu lugar, yo habría reaccionado igual. Merezco toda la furia que tienes, y sé que mi muerte no es suficiente para compensarte. Pero tengo un propósito, uno por el que muchos se han sacrificado, incluida ella. Te voy a demostrar que mi voluntad es más fuerte que la tuya y que tengo la fuerza necesaria para ser digno de ti.

\- No seré nunca más tu esclavo, insecto.

\- Es verdad, después de este día seremos compañeros, hasta que llegue el momento en que te libere.

\- Nunca podrás hacerlo.

\- Lo haré, ya verás.

Naruto manifiesta su chakra dentro de ese encierro. Enorme e incontenible, expande su espíritu por toda la isla, hasta sobrecargarse a si mismo de energía natural.

Kurama ve la transformación del joven, y no puede evitar emocionarse: ese poder, tan parecido al de su propio padre. Pero una cosa es tener poder, la otra es usarlo.

El Kyubi, veloz, lanza una colosal bijudama a donde se encuentra parado el rubio. Naruto no la esquiva, sino que pretende detenerla con su mano desnuda, tan sólo reforzada en chakra natural. La colosal explosión llena el gigantesco salón.

En medio del fuego de la detonación, Naruto cruza los cielos en un salto colosal, indemne. Es como si pudiera volar.

Con su sola mente, el rubio hace aparecer incontables sellos de transposición alrededor del nueve colas, los que usa para moverse a una velocidad increíble, esquivando los terribles zarpazos y las ondas de chakra destructor que le lanza el biju. Molesto, Kurama comienza a correr, moviéndose a una velocidad casi igual al de su carcelero. Luego de unos instantes, el zorro captura a Naruto entre sus enormes dientes, listo para destrozarlo.

Pero Naruto resiste con su fuerza física, reforzada por su modo sabio. Evita que la bestia lo devore, pero no puede salir de allí, por lo que con su mano derecha, mientras la izquierda sostiene la mandíbula superior del zorro demonio, crea un Odama Rasen gigantesco, el que va creciendo hasta alcanzar el tamaño de la cabeza del nueve colas, la que desaparece, pulverizada dentro de la misma. Cuando consigue aquello, la parte que lo trataba de aplastar colapsa, cayendo con él, como si fuese un gran charco de chakra líquido e informe.

Naruto cae de pie y toma distancia, sabiendo que la bestia no ha sido vencida. En efecto, la cabeza, inexistente luego del ataque del Rasen destructor, comienza a crecer nuevamente, gracias al chakra que se expande desde el cuello del zorro demonio: primero una forma burbujeante, poco definida, luego, con todos sus detalles.

El rubio lo mira y le grita: " _¿Aún no es suficiente?, ¿aún no reconocerás mi fuerza, Kurama?_ ".

Por toda respuesta, el biju ruge nuevamente, mientras de sus colas comienzan a surgir incontables bijudama más pequeñas, las que son lanzadas contra Naruto, buscando eliminarlo.

El jounin corre alrededor del zorro, esquivando todos los ataques, los que llenan de explosiones el lugar, mientras a ratos se acerca por todos los flancos a la bestia, golpeando directamente su cuerpo, ignorando el poderoso chakra que lo forma y le quema como si fuese fuego.

Dos minutos pasan, y el Kyubi, incapaz de detener a Naruto, decide terminar con todo en un ataque apocalíptico: ignorando las embestidas del rubio, comienza a concentrar todo su poder en la punta de su hocico, alimentando una bijudama final, una que con su estallido llenará todo ese espacio mental; seguramente tal poder lo destrozará, pero Naruto definitivamente no podrá esquivarla sin huir.

Kurama cumplirá su promesa para con su princesa: probará a Naruto con todo, y lo aceptará sólo si sobrevive a aquello, mostrándose digno de su fuerza.

El rubio, viendo lo que pretende la bestia, en vez de salir de ese espacio mental, decide detenerlo, para lo cual se coloca al frente suyo y, colocando sus manos lo más cerca posible de el colosal ataque oscuro, proyecta su chakra natural, construyendo su propio rasengan alrededor de la bijudama. Justo antes que el ataque esté concluido, Naruto logra encerarlo en su esfera de energía. Mientras Kurama ve como ese mocoso demente trata de contener todo ese poder destructivo, nota como el rubio, con lo último de su chakra, lanza una potente palma de viento contra la bestia, la que debilitada por el esfuerzo que ha puesto en ese ataque final es lanzada lejos de allí.

Con sorpresa, el zorro demonio nota como Naruto crea infinidad de clones de sombras, los que comienzan a treparse por la esfera que encierra el ataque oscuro. Cuando finalmente terminan, es como si entre todos formaran una malla alrededor de la enorme esfera, de más de treinta metros de diámetro.

Finalmente, estando demasiado inestable para mantenerse con su forma esférica, la bijudama colapsa, estallando. Si bien la doble capa, el rasengan hueco y los kage bunshin, logran contener buena parte de la explosión resultante, parte de su enorme energía logra pasar esas barreras y extenderse por todo el lugar, alcanzando con su onda destructiva hasta cien metros desde su origen, es lo suficientemente débil como para no destruir a Kurama, que ha sido alcanzado por la parte más lejana de la misma.

Cuando el humo se disipa, la bestia busca con su mirada algún rastro del rubio, pero no se ve nada. Incluso más, ninguno de los muchos clones ha soportado la explosión. Sabe que Naruto no ha escapado, ya que le resulta sencillo percibir cuando el muchacho regresa al mundo real. Sabe que sigue con vida, ya que el espacio de su cárcel mental sigue existiendo. Dudoso y más tranquilo, luego de toda esa destrucción provocada, se levanta.

Y allí lo descubre, oculto bajo su cuerpo. No lo ha visto, pero Naruto logró proyectar un sello de transposición con su mente cuando lo golpeó con la palma de viento, el que usó para protegerse, ocultándose bajo el cuerpo del nueve colas, seguro de que aquél resistiría aquella explosión.

Naruto sale de su vulnerable posición con rapidez (no sea que Kurama trate de aplastarlo). Ninguno de los dos tiene fuerzas para continuar la lucha, y tampoco lo desean. Se miran unos instantes, hasta que el rubio le dice:

\- ¿Ves? Yo te protejo a ti y tú me proteges a mi, así ambos viviremos para pelear otro día.

\- Todo lo que te dije sobre odiarte era verdad, mocoso.

\- Lo sé, yo sentí algo parecido cuando Hinata-chan murió.

\- Lo recuerdo… ¿acaso pretendes decir que me permitiste desahogarme?

\- No tan así. Simplemente comprendí que toda tu furia tenía sentido. Ella me enseño que no eres una bestia inconsciente ni una masa de odio; eres un ser pensante, con sentimientos, capaz tanto de odiar como de amar. Si llegaste a apreciar a Hinata-chan tanto como yo, es justo que te enojes, si así lo deseas.

\- ¿Y qué concluyes de todo eso, niño?

\- Que en realidad nos parecemos bastante, Kurama.

\- Y si así fuera, ¿qué pretendes lograr al final, Naruto?

\- Lo que te dije: vencer a nuestros enemigos, traer paz y liberarte a ti y a tus hermanos.

\- Pero eso no es todo…

\- No, pero en realidad no se si lo otro es siquiera posible. También es probable que mi deseo termine desapareciendo y me abra a nuevas opciones. Es lo que ella hubiese querido.

\- Ella quería que te ayudara, pero realmente pretendía borrar toda tu existencia.

\- Me di cuenta de eso, ¿qué querías lograr?

\- A ella…

\- No entiendo.

\- Soy inmortal; todos nosotros, las bestias con cola, lo somos. Para nosotros no hay cielo ni infierno, no hay otra vida ni más allá. Sólo existimos. Cuando mueras, tú podrás alcanzarla. Si eso pasara, podría darse la posibilidad que ella nunca reencarne, con lo cual nunca la vería de nuevo. Creí que podía evitar ese destino.

\- Realmente eres admirable, Kurama. Y por eso te necesito a mi lado, en mi lucha.

Resignado, el nueve colas se acerca al rubio, haciendo fluir su chakra, el que con suavidad se posa sobre el muchacho. Naruto, comprendiendo lo que sucederá, llama de regreso a su madre, a fin de que sea testigo de todo. Cuando llega, el proceso comienza: ambos, bestia y carcelero, comienzan a intercambiar sus chakra, fortaleciéndose mutuamente.

En medio del proceso, Naruto le pregunta a Kurama: " _¿No tengo que preocuparme porque trates de absorber mi alma, verdad? ¿tendrás cuidado en no tomar todo mi chakra? No quiero morirme por eso_ ". El biju le responde: " _no, mientras me seas útil_ ".

Cuando el proceso finamente acaba, Kushina le sugiera a su hijo reactivar el sello del Kyubi, a fin de evitar una traición del mismo, pero Naruto, demostrando su confianza en su nuevo compañero, se niega: desde ahora, Kurama ya no será más un prisionero, sino un invitado, en espera del día en que pueda dejarlo.

Viendo que todo ha sido hecho, y que por lo mismo su misión allí ha concluido, la pelirroja se despide de su hijo, deseándole suerte y lamentando su pérdida. Queriendo animarlo, le grita a su retoño, mientras desaparece definitivamente: " _¡Paciencia y sonríe, Naruto, que seguro la volverás a encontrar algún día, de la misma manera en que yo me encontraré de nuevo con tu padre, ttebane!_ "

* * *

" _Rayos, acabo de darme cuenta que ese engreído me ha llamado por mi nombre"_.

Cuando finalmente abre sus ojos, de regreso al cuarto blanco en el santuario de la isla, Naruto se sorprende al ver como Killer Bee está acurrucado, arrinconado en un rincón de la enorme habitación, murmurando: [ _"Gracias, muchas gracias Kami por salvarme, prometo que nunca más despreciaré a una mujer por el tamaño de su pecho, ni desearé más de lo que pueda abarcar…"_ ]

.

.

.

Sasuke logra ver como su compañero sale de detrás de la cascada. Han pasado ya tres largas horas, y pronto llegará el mediodía.

Aunque está curioso por todo lo que debe haber pasado allí adentro (la enorme fluctuación de chakra se sintió incluso en aquél lugar de la isla), trata de parecer poco interesado en aquello. Pero la vista del rostro de Naruto, mucho menos satisfecho de lo que debería, lo intriga. Es como si le faltara algo, o hubiese perdido algo. Al verlo llegar a su lado, más allá de las aguas de la cascada, le pregunta:

\- ¿Se ha ido, verdad?

\- Si, así es. Ya no está, ni lo estará nunca más.

\- Ya veo… ¿Lo conseguiste?

\- Sabes, deberías darme alguna palabra de aliento, algún consuelo; se supone que eres mi amigo, Sasuke.

\- Lo sé, por eso te lo repito, ¿lo conseguiste?

\- Si, lo conseguí. Sabes, eres un insensible.

\- Tonto, sabes que nunca me agradó su presencia.

\- De veras, lo había olvidado.

\- Y eso que apenas fue ayer. Eres un despistado, dobe.

\- Y tú un teme, teme.

\- Eso no tiene sentido. Mejor muéstrame.

Naruto hace surgir el chakra del nueve colas en su forma pura, la que lo fortalece. El poder es tanto, que el chakra, visible, rodea al joven, transformando su aspecto, como si llamas doradas lo rodearan.

Ciertamente una vista impresionante.

Pero Naruto sigue sin sonreír.

Molesto, el Uchiha le da un fuerte puñetazo en el rostro, lanzándolo lejos. Cuando el rubio se levanta, todavía con aquella transformación, trata de reclamarle a su compañero por aquel ataque a traición, pero Sasuke lo interrumpe preguntándole:

\- ¿Estás vivo o muerto? ¿Qué eres, Naruto?

\- ¡Claro que estoy vivo, teme!

\- Si realmente es así, deja de anhelar a los muertos y mejor sígueme, que pienso poner a prueba tu nueva fuerza, y me niego a enfrentarme a una cosa sin espíritu dentro de si.

Sasuke echa a correr en dirección a la playa. Naruto, reaccionando, decide seguirle, decidido a demostrarle su nueva fuerza, a dejar en claro que está más vivo que nunca.

Bee ve a ambos muchachos correr lejos. Al ver tal hermandad, sonríe, mientras se dice a si mismo: " _ese si es un buen amigo_ ".

* * *

Apenas tres días después llega a la isla el Raikage, A, con su escolta.

Las patrullas marítimas de Kumo identificaron las señales de la batalla que se desarrolló en la isla santuario (cuando los tres se enfrentaron a Kisame). Informado su líder, A supo de inmediato que aquél tenía que tratarse de Killer Bee: nadie más se acercaba a esa isla si no era por alguna misión, ya que el paraje era demasiado peligroso y no tenía ningún atractivo para los extraños.

A duras penas lograron evitar que Sasuke fuera atacado por los visitantes. Fueron necesarias unas largas explicaciones de Bee, así como una muy poco sentida disculpa del pelinegro, para perdonar todo el asunto previo y hacer las paces entre el líder de Taka y el País del Rayo.

Al menos el Raikage estaba contento con la noticia de la muerte de Kisame, alegría que aumentó al recibir la información relativa a los recursos y bases de Akatsuki de boca de un ex-miembro.

Lo de Naruto fue extraño: si bien le incomodaba la presencia del jinchuriki del nueve colas allí, en territorio secreto de Kumo, las palabras de Bee sobre la importancia de su entrenamiento lograron apaciguarlo. La guerra se venía, y en realidad no había problema en fortalecer a la futura alianza con aquella pequeña ayuda al joven rubio de Konoha.

Por eso, A decidió que diferiría el castigo de Bee por su desaparición mientras durara el entrenamiento de Uzumaki Namikase Naruto.

Allí pudo enterarse Naruto que las aldeas ninja habían sido avisadas del próximo cambio de mando que tendría lugar en Konoha, en donde Hatake Kakashi sería nombrado Hokage. Con esa información, Sasuke le pidió al rubio sus mensajeros, a fin de poder escribir al nuevo Hokage a fin de arreglar su próximo retorno a la aldea y al servicio activo. Extrañado, Naruto le preguntó porqué había decidido aquello, a lo que el Uchiha le contesto que su misión era demasiado importante y no permitiría que la seguridad de Konoha y sus habitantes lo distrajera: él se encargaría de protegerla, tal y como su hermano Itachi deseaba, pero siempre estaría disponible cuando necesitara una mano por si algún enemigo lo superaba.

Dos días después, Sasuke se marchó de la isla, rumbo al País de las Olas.

Antes de que se fuera, Naruto le devolvió su protector ninja, a fin de que lo usara. Algo acomplejado (ya que se sentía tonto usando un protector para un gennin, siendo que su poder había superado ese nivel hace muchísimo tiempo), el pelinegro aceptó.

El jounin rubio también le entregó su propio protector, plateado con genero blanco, pidiéndole que se lo entregara a Kakashi, a fin de que lo guardara. Consultado por lo que se supone que significaba aquello, Naruto le dijo a su compañero que a partir de ahora pelearía por toda la gente de todas las naciones elementales, por lo que no era apropiado llevar consigo un símbolo que lo vinculara a una sola de ellas; no estaba desertando ni traicionando a Konoha, sino que de esa manera la protegía, quitándole a sus enemigos, los presentes y los que podría llegar a hacerse por sus acciones a futuro, motivos para tomar represalias contra la villa, como sería el caso si actuara como shinobi de la misma.

Mientras veía a su compañero alejarse, montado en su enorme águila invocada, Naruto realizó los sellos necesarios para llamar a dos de sus compañeros sapos: Kenshin y su hermana, Gamaren.

Ambos sapos aparecieron con su vestimenta de combate y sus armas.

Mientras admiraban el lugar, Naruto les explicó que deseaba entrenar unas horas con ellos. Los sapos le respondieron que no había problema, pero que podría ser problemático, ahora que habían finalmente alcanzado su tamaño definitivo y eran tan grandes como Gamabunta.

Por toda respuesta, el rubio hizo surgir el chakra del nueve colas, gracias al cual adoptó una forma tan grande como los sapos. Sorprendidos por aquello, ambos jóvenes anfibios vieron como ante ellos su invocador adoptaba la forma y tamaño del legendario Zorro Demonio de Nueve Colas.

Mientras lo veían, Naruto les habló a sus mentes, con una voz más profunda y majestuosa: " _Con este tamaño no tendré problemas. Además, debo practicar mis poderes con esta figura y me ayudará bastante su asistencia, chicos_ ".

Gamaren miró a su hermano y sonrió: allí, dentro de esa poderosa bestia, seguía estando el rubio alocado y animoso que conocían y apreciaban.

Sin esperar más, los sapos se lanzaron contra la gigantesca bestia, dispuestos a no dejarse derrotar por su invocador, el Sannin de los Sapos.

El maestro, Naruto Sennin.

* * *

EPÍLOGO.

Dos semanas después…

En Kiri, la mizukage, Terumi Mei, pasaba revista a su escolta, que la acompañaría a la próxima reunión de los cinco grandes kages.

La existencia de la amenaza del falso Madara había vuelto precavidos a los mandos de las cinco aldeas ninja, y precaviendo un nuevo ataque sobre alguno de sus respectivos líderes, todos habían acordado viajar con escoltas más numerosas, por rutas previamente acordadas y protegidas por contingentes de los países involucrados. Con tantas precauciones probablemente comitivas de veinte jounin por kage podrían parecer excesivas, pero nadie quería que se repitiera lo de la vez anterior.

Con tal movilización, el Feudal del País del Hierro había negado la autorización para ser la sede de la reunión, por lo que finalmente se había acordado que ella sería en una aldea fronteriza, al sur del País del Rayo, con el Raikage actuando de anfitrión.

Antes de partir para su destino, Godaime Mizukage revisó un documento con su última resolución, acordada con el consejo de Kirigakure: el fin de los siete espadachines ninja de la niebla. Era una epoca de cambios en la Niebla, y la institución de los shinobigatana era la última que aún subsistía de la serie de prácticas ancestrales que marcaron en el pasado a su aldea ninja como la más sanguinaria de todas. Y eso era algo que todos querían cambiar, sobre todo después de lo sucedido con Yagura, el intento de golpe de Zabuza y las atrocidades de Kisame.

Con las espadas perdidas en su mayoría y la última que ellos conservaban destruida, la aldea daría vuelta la página finalmente a su sangriento pasado.

Ya habría oportunidad, cuando Chojuro regresara, de crear un nuevo cuerpo de élite que realmente enorgulleciera a todos.

Esa última idea hizo sonreír a la bella pelirroja. Hace mucho que no sonreía.

* * *

El Raikage golpeó su escritorio, furioso.

Otro informe sin resultados, otro equipo de búsqueda misteriosamente desaparecido.

Desoyendo las advertencias del joven Uchiha, tanto él como el Tsuchikage habían enviado equipos selectos de rastreadores y de combate a la zona donde se supone estaba la base secreta de Akatsuki.

Las primeras búsquedas, hechas desde el cielo, a distancia segura, habían revelado que el lugar en que se supone estaba el complejo de túneles que formaban la guarida de los criminales había sido destruida, pero creyendo que todavía habría mucho que descubrir entre sus ruinas, se habían enviado grupos de recuperación, a fin de rescatar de ellas todo lo que fuera útil.

Pero esos grupos habían desaparecido sin más, como si la tierra se los hubiese tragado.

Los equipos enviados en los días siguientes no sólo no tenían mejores resultados, sino que también resultaban perdidos, sin dejar huellas. En total ya iban más de setenta shinobi perdidos en la zona, la mayoría de Kumo, y no habían respuestas.

No se sabía si realmente había algo que era celosamente guardado, o si simplemente la zona no era más que un enorme señuelo destinado a desgastar las fuerzas de los enemigos de Akatsuki.

Pronto llegarían los kages de las otras aldeas, y su propósito, el tener algo con lo que negociar el liderazgo de la alianza que se debería acordar, no había rendido sus frutos.

Y enviar a sus mejores hombres y mujeres a dicha zona no era opción, no mientras no supieran qué rayos se escondía allí.

* * *

Cinco cuerpos, sólo un corazón realmente interesante.

Kakuzu, luego de revisar los cadáveres de los ninjas de Iwa, seleccionó al más fuerte, un usuario katon, cuyo corazón extrajo para reemplazar el que había conseguido hace un par de días y que era más débil que ese. Mientras los gruesos hilos negros de su cuerpo hacían el trabajo, terminando el reemplazo, Sasori se acercó a él, habiendo ya guardado su última marioneta humana, la que había probado con esos pobres shinobi.

Al verlo trabajando, el de la arena roja le preguntó: " _¿cuántos llevas ya?_ ". Su compañero le respondió: " _sólo tres, para lo único que me sirvieron éstos fue para reemplazar uno de mis corazones por uno más fuerte_ ". Molesto, el marionetista le dice: " _deja de desperdiciarlos, que sin sus corazones no me sirven para convertirlos_ ". Kakuzu, gruñendo, se alejó de allí, mientras pensaba en cuanto tardaría en conseguir los corazones que le faltaban: agua y viento. Ya tenía el corazón de su interior y dos de sus cuatro máscaras, pero aún no era suficiente.

Al menos a Sasori le habían quedado cuatro cuerpos más, cuatro nuevas marionetas. Con esas ya superaría las cincuenta. Mientras los idiotas kages siguiesen enviando nuevos equipos shinobi, más podría reunir, hasta rehacer su enorme colección.

* * *

Hatake Kakashi, Rokudaime Hokage de Konohagakure, esperaba en la entrada de la torre Hokage a un visitante, con quien tenía que arreglar un par de asuntos antes de poder partir a la cumbre de los kages. Pero el impuntual ya se había atrasado casi dos horas, y el calor de momento del día, las una de la tarde, ya comenzaba a molestarle.

Quien diría que ahora, siendo el hokage, tendría que sufrir por los atraso de los demás. Seguramente eso era el karma, nada más que el maldito karma, el que ahora lo alcanzaba.

.

.

.

Sinceramente no esperaba encontrársela tan pronto, pero allí estaba, en la puerta, junto a la anterior Hokage. Ese pelo rosado chicle inconfundible.

La vio, molesto, aunque lo disimuló a la perfección, exhibiendo sólo el rostro serio y frio de siempre. Después de todo lo que le había contado Naruto no podía evitar sentir antipatía por la joven; al notarla, queriendo concederle el beneficio de la duda (quería creer que el dobe se había equivocado en su apreciación), había activado su sharingan para verificar por si mismo si las palabras de su compañero sobre la fuerza que la chica había ocultado eran ciertas. Allí, rápidamente, pudo reconocer lo evidente: en su frente, el mismo sello que le relató el rubio, con todo ese inconmensurable poder almacenado inútilmente.

Ahora comprendía el enojo de su amigo con la muchacha que otrora idolatraba, el que en parte todavía subsistía.

Sakura, que estaba ya lista para salir en el viaje que haría con su maestra, Tsunade, se sorprendió al ver a Sasuke llegar, acompañado por sus tres compañeros. Sabía, luego de lo que se divulgó respecto de Itachi y de lo que realmente había sucedido entre él y el jinchuriki del Hachibi, que tarde o temprano regresaría a la aldea, pero había perdido las esperanzas de que fuera pronto. Suponía que seguiría a Naruto en su empresa, hasta su término.

Pero no había sido así, y el buen mozo pelinegro, su amor de toda la vida, ahora estaba nuevamente frente a ella. Era como un reencuentro de ensueño, y no pudo evitar recordar el anterior beso compartido (cuya conclusión una parte de ella, todavía ilusionada, se había auto convencido de que había sido para protegerla de la difícil tarea que le esperaba a ambos jóvenes, sus compañeros del equipo siete).

Con un gesto rápido, le solicito a su maestra su permiso para poder conversar con el recién llegado. Tsunade, más perspicaz que la joven e intuyendo lo que se venía, se lo concedió: un poco de realidad le serviría a la muchacha para centrarse en el duro entrenamiento que se le vendría en el próximo par de meses.

El pelinegro, observando como la pelirrosa se apartaba de la hokage, viéndolo como si le esperara, le indicó a sus compañeros que le esperaran junto a la entrada de la aldea, mientras él terminaba con ese pequeño asunto.

A la sombra de un árbol el Uchiha esperó a que Sakura se le aproximara. Le daría el privilegio de oírla antes de lo que le reservaba:

\- Sasuke-kun… me alegra que estés aquí… que hayas vuelto… (la chica estaba evidentemente nerviosa).

\- Hola.

Aunque Sakura le sonreía, el joven no cambió su faz seria en ningún momento:

\- Veo que estás llegando… supongo que estás de regreso, ¿o es que acaso sólo estás de paso?

\- Vuelvo a la Aldea. Ya me he comunicado con Kakashi y está todo arreglado.

\- Me alegro, mucho. Yo parto con Tsunade-shishio, quiere que entrenemos por un tiempo… pero, sabes… si quieres, podría pedirle retrasar nuestra salida unas horas, tal vez un día… tenemos mucho de qué hablar.

\- En realidad no esperaba encontrarte. Sabía que te irías y pretendía no toparme contigo.

La joven se sintió triste por las palabras de su ex-compañero de equipo, pero trató de darles el mejor significado posible:

\- Seguramente no querías interrumpir mi entrenamiento. Sé que para ti esas cosas son importantes, Sasuke-kun.

\- No. Simplemente no deseaba verte.

\- ¿Cómo…?

\- Tan sólo respondeme una cosa: esa cosa en tu frente, ¿cuanto tiempo te tomó?

\- ¿Porqué preguntas?

\- Tan sólo responde.

\- (orgullosa por su esfuerzo, respondió) Dos años.

\- Naruto dice que no quisiste usarla para ayudarlo, que según tus palabras lo reservabas para cuando me encontraras.

\- Pero no fue necesario, todo salió bien al final…

\- ¿Tan mala memoria tienes, Sakura?, ¿cómo demonios puedes decir que todo salió bien?

\- La aldea está reconstruida, Naruto está vivo y más fuerte que nunca, tú regresaste…

Decepcionado, Sasuke da unos pasos, apartando su mirada de la chica, mientras piensa: " _¿acaso yo también era así de egoísta? ¿así me veía ante todos?_ ". Por primera vez en su vida el pelinegro siente verdadera vergüenza por su pasada forma de ser. Continúa:

\- Te equivocas, Sakura, no todo salió bien. En realidad, todo se fue al diablo.

\- No entiendo…

\- Ese es el problema: tu cabeza hueca no te da para entender nada. Tu maldita obsesión conmigo te hizo ignorar a todo el mundo, tu indolencia provocó la muerte de gente valiosa y, lo peor de todo, causó que el dobe haya terminado marchándose.

\- Eres muy duro, Sasuke-kun… no importa lo que haya pasado, ahora todo estará bien… tal vez tarde un poco, pero Naruto regresará y volveremos a ser el equipo siete, como siempre debió haber sido.

\- ¡Entiende, Naruto no va a volver nunca! ¡Sería como si yo pretendiera regresar al lugar donde murió mi hermano, donde yo lo maté!

\- Lo dices… por Hinata…

\- ¿Por quién más, eh?

\- Pero si ya sé la verdad, ellos dos nunca…

\- Madura de una vez, estúpida: el día que la muchacha murió, parte de él murió con ella. Sucedió algo que tu debías haber impedido, que tenías el poder para evitar… debiste protegerlo… No todo se reduce a amar o no amar a alguien, el mundo es más complicado que eso.

\- Pero yo no… es que para mi… tú…

\- Y eso es lo peor de todo, que resulta que una parte de la culpa del que abandonaras a tu compañero fue mía…

\- Pero,… mi amor,… mis sentimientos…

\- Nunca hubo nada, ni lo habrá, Sakura. No puedo considerar siquiera a una niña inmadura que sacrifica a sus amigos por su egoísmo.

\- (decidida, la pelirrosa le alega) ¿Quién me está hablando ahora, tú o Naruto? No eres así, nunca lo has sido, Sasuke.

\- Tienes razón, hay mucho de Naruto en mis palabras… Si fuera yo el que te confrontara, no habría dicho nada… simplemente te habría matado…

Allí Sakura lo ve, en sus ojos: Sasuke ha sido totalmente sincero en lo último que ha dicho. Mientras ve a su antiguo compañero alejarse, ella tan sólo se apoya en el árbol junto al cuál se encontraban ambos, ahora sola.

Definitivamente los ha perdido a ambos.

Tsunade ve a su discípula allí, conteniendo el llanto. La mayor suspira, mientras en su mente desea que ahora, finalmente, su alumna de el salto a la madurez que durante tanto tiempo ha postergado y abandone sus absurdos sueños infantiles.

.

.

.

\- Finalmente llegaste, Sasuke-kun. Creí que te habías pedido por el camino de la vida.

\- No todos somos como tú, Kakashi.

\- ¿Ni un poco de respeto? ¿ni siquiera porque soy el Hokage?

\- Opino que el cargo se ha degradado otro tanto con tu designación.

\- Eres cruel, Sasuke-kun.

\- Y tú infantil, Kakashi.

\- Al menos dime "Kakashi sensei".

\- Ni muerto.

Viendo que esa era una lucha perdida, y considerando que ya tenía un par horas de atraso en su itinerario (y siendo Hokage se negaba a pernoctar en el bosque), le informó al joven Uchiha lo que tendría que hacer:

\- Bien. Mañana a primera hora tú y tus compañeros deben reportarse con Nara Shikamaru; lo he dejado a cargo de la asignación de las misiones para gennin en mi ausencia.

\- ¿De qué rayos estás hablando?

\- De lo que querías, Sasuke-kun, tu reincorporación al cuerpo shinobi, así como la aceptación de tus compañeros dentro de la aldea. No te preocupes, que no los separaremos: los cuatro trabajaran como equipo gennin hasta el próximo examen, y no creo que sea necesario ponerles un jounin sensei a estas alturas.

\- Debes estar bromeando; se supone que me integrarías en mi nivel.

\- Y eso hago, eres un gennin, siempre lo has sido.

\- ¿Acaso lo de Orochimaru, lo de Deidara, lo de Kisame no cuenta, no me sirve de nada?

\- Claro que sirve, te evita una estadía en la cárcel por fugarte, otra por atacar al candidato a Hokage y al héroe de Konoha, y otra por atacar al jinchuriki del ocho colas.

\- Infeliz…

\- Te sugiero que tomes mi oferta. Es muy buena; es más, diría que me estoy arriesgando…

\- Sabes que no aguantaré como gennin.

\- Sólo debes estar así un par de meses. En ese plazo se realizará un examen especial en Suna, allí podrás alcanzar tu ascenso.

\- Hiciste a Naruto jounin sin examen. Podrías hacerlo conmigo.

\- Claro, apenas salves Konoha de una invasión y hagas que el enemigo reviva a un par de miles de ciudadanos. Relajate, Sasuke-kun, ve a tu departamento y acomódate, aprovecha el día para recorrer la aldea y ver lo mucho que ha cambiado en estos años; diviértete un poco, que a partir de mañana no tendrás mucho tiempo libre.

\- No iré a ese lugar. Si lo acepté cuando era niño era sólo porque mi casa me daba malos recuerdos, pero ahora que he hecho las paces con mi pasado siento que debo regresar allí. Además, por ahora viviremos todos juntos, y necesitaré ese espacio extra. ¿O acaso…?

\- No te preocupes, el barrio Uchiha está en pie. Fue destruido en buena parte durante el ataque de Pain, pero ya lo hemos levantado tal cual era. Las casas no están amobladas, pero las cosas están intactas, almacenadas en bodegas en la montaña.

\- Aprovecharé el día para hacer mi casa habitable.

\- Esa es la actitud, Sasuke. Ahora me marcho, que voy retrasado.

Y sin más, Hatake Kakashi desapareció en una nube de humo, dejando a sus ocho jounin escoltas allí, solos y desorientados.

Mientras Sasuke guiaba a sus compañeros de Taka a su nuevo hogar, Suigetsu trataba de animarlo: " _vamos, jefe. Será genial perseguir bandidos y realizar tareas de escolta a caravanas, mucho más relajado que las locuras que nos tenías haciendo todos los días_ ". Sasuke, sacando un poco de dinero, se lo dio al espadachín, ordenándole lo que según él sería su primer misión ninja como gennin de Konohagakure: comprar tomates y otros vegetales para la cena. El joven shinobi se quejó que esas no eran misiones para un gennin, pero Sasuke lo corrigió, señalándole que esas exactamente eran el tipo de "misiones" que tendrían que realizar, y que no se quejara, que cuando los mandaran a perseguir gatos…

Allí Suigetsu se deprimió, y le explicó como en Kiri, en que los shinobi eran muchos menos que en Konoha, las misiones de los graduados gennin eran de mucha mayor relevancia. Para animarlo, el Uchiha le dijo que lo había pensado bien y que, esa noche, haría aparecer a Aoda a fin de que ella proporcionara la sangre necesaria para reparar a _Kubikiribocho_.

Suigetsu partió, feliz con la idea de que su espada volvería a estar entera. Al verlo así, tan distraído, Karin decidió seguirlo: según sus palabras al despedirse de Sasuke y Jugo, era para asegurarse que el torpe no comprara cualquier cosa podrida que pillara, pero la verdad era que ya veía a su pobre compañero perdido en la enorme y populosa villa que era la Aldea Escondida entre las Hojas.

* * *

\- Está listo, Obito.

Despertando apenas, Obito puso su mano izquierda sobre sus parpados cerrados. Su nuevo ojo izquierdo quemaba, con un dolor punzante y permanente.

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo?

\- Tres, cuatro meses máximo.

\- Ya tuvimos que esperar un mes a que prepararas mi cuerpo para el injerto. Me estoy impacientando.

\- El precio de obtener el poder supremo. Lo que me has pedido es contra natura, esos ojos tan diferentes no deberían poder acoplarse a un sólo cuerpo.

\- Pero lo harán, ¿verdad?

\- Si. Tu cuerpo es especial, y su fuerza es incomparable. No sólo resistirás, lograrás lo imposible.

\- Me alegro. Lo necesitaremos para completar el plan "Ojo de Luna".

* * *

 _ **Pronto la guerra se desatará, y lo que ha sido preparado desde hace largo tiempo será completado.**_

 _ **La rueda del destino sigue su marcha, imparable.**_

 _ **La senda del nuevo sennin recién comienza...**_

* * *

Notas del Autor:

Primero, el disclamer: todo Naruto, sus personajes y su universo, pertenecen a sus titulares, que supongo sigue siendo su autor, Masashi Kishimoto (salvo lo ío, que es mío, obvio).

Así termina el primer arco. Aviso por si no resulta evidente, así que desde este punto pueden dejar de leer si es que les molestan mis pajas mentales.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Para los que se quedaron hasta este punto, gracias…

Lo primero… uf… gracias a todos los que han renovados mis ánimos con sus comentarios. He agarrado la costumbre de releerme la historia para ver su evolución y mejorar la manera de hacer el relato, pero más que eso, me leo los comentarios, todos, a fin de ver lo que escriben en ellos: por un lado, las alabanzas, que siempre son buenas para el ego, y por otro, las críticas o sugerencias detalladas en ellos.

Como conmemoración a este esperado final (esperado para mi), quiero conceder un pequeño reconocimiento a los dos más asiduos reviewers (si es que se escribe así, mi inglés es nulo): **Sharoark** y **Mangekyo rinnegan BB7** , que han estado casi desde el principio de esta loca aventura, y solicitarles que, como un reconocimiento de mi parte, me envíen cada uno de ellos una idea para un one-shot, los que se publicarán cuando culminen el segundo y tercer arco, uno a la vez. La única limitación es que debe ambientarse en Naruto: cualquier temática o personaje es aceptable (veré si me da el seso para un reto semejante), y pueden enviar su idea como algo general o todo lo detallado que quieran, que me comprometo a ceñirme a lo que me digan (en todo caso, si no desean hacer uso de ese derecho que les otorgo no hay problema, así como no hay apuro en que propongan el tema, ya que en ningún caso el segundo arco terminará antes de un mes, y cuidado con lo que manden, que las historias se publicarán con todos los créditos correspondientes, y con copia de los PM respectivos si los temas son demasiado comprometedores). Por si acaso, esto no es un concurso y no pretendo que se repita, así que por favor si deciden hacer review no piensen que para el termino de los próximos arcos repetiré la experiencia, porque no pienso hacerlo (no quiero que comenten por querer alcanzar algún "premio" -aunque no es como si ésto pueda considerarse tal-, sino porque les gusta o disgusta la historia y necesitan hacerlo saber).

Respecto al presente arco, debo señalar que ha salido mucho más largo de lo que esperaba. Si bien sabía que la historia que pretendía hacer era extensa (y los siete capítulos de la introducción al fanfic hacían presumir su extensión), sinceramente creí que, gracias a que los capítulos serían más largos el total de la historia que tenía planeada llegaría a los cincuenta capítulos en total.

He fallado rotundamente en mi estimación. Siendo sinceros, creo que la historia recién araña el veinticinco por ciento de su tamaño final. Ahora mi meta es no pasar los cien capítulos y, como meta secundaria, terminar la historia de aquí a fin de año. No se preocupen, no acortaré tramas, por lo que si la historia termina más larga de lo que esperaba lo asumiré; pero tampoco meteré relleno de alargue, la historia principal está ya decidida y no pienso postergar el final por si esta cosa se hace popular en algún punto del futuro.

Al menos mi meta de un capitulo por semana se ha cumplido (veinte capítulos en tres meses, casi dos por semana). Pero debo dejar de hacer estimaciones, que no se me dan para nada.

He decidido que se harán los cinco arcos que estimaba originalmente. Como anticipación, me permito darles las pautas de los mismos: desde este punto, cada arco iniciará luego de un time skip (salto temporal), que puede ser de meses o años, y se concentrará en una meta y un villano principal, siendo el único elemento constante el protagonista, Naruto Uzumaki Namikase; obviamente, eso significa que el rubio no morirá (a menos que sea para revivir en el capítulo siguiente o por que no puedo continuar la historia). Si la historia llega a truncarse, no es por falta de inspiración (tengo los finales de cada arco ya planificados), sino por que simplemente no pude continuarlas.

Si simplemente dejo de publicar, sin cerrar la historia, es porque me morí. Lamentablemente no tengo ningún amigo o conocido que comparta mi afición por la escritura como para decirle que la continúe, o siquiera les avise que ya no estoy entre los vivos. Si llego a estar sin publicar más de tres meses son libres de retomar la historia y completarla si así lo quieren.

Lamento si a alguien lo pilló de improviso el lemon que agregué, pero siento que siendo la historia de clasificación "M", eso era advertencia suficiente. Además, tiré el sueño erótico de Naruto en capítulos anteriores a ese y nadie dijo nada. Les aviso que en toda la historia puede que vuelva a haber lemon dos o tres veces más; en este caso, el recurso sexual es para mi, como escritor, un medio y no un fin, y si llego a considerar que la escena no embona, no lo agregaré.

También me disculpo porque, a diferencia de lo que anuncié en mis notas anteriores, ha habido mucho más sangre de la que esperaba. Sinceramente, así como éste es mi primer fanfic, nunca había escrito escenas de batalla, y terminaron siendo más explícitas de lo que creía al principio. La prueba que hice (la primera pelea de Sasuke contra Kisame) no me satisfizo del todo, por lo que aumenté las descripciones de pelea.

Si bien la inmensa mayoría de las peleas que he leído en fanfic son del tipo "jutsu vs jutsu" no soy capaz de escribir de esa manera. En mi cabeza, los golpes y movimientos tienen una forma de desarrollarse, y trato de transmitir esa misma sensación de movimiento y fluidez en mis peleas (además, mi poco japonés de animé no me da para darle a todo un nombre nipón). Espero que las peleas hayan sido del agrado de todos, y no demasiado lateras (me disculpo por el caso de Kisame, pero allí hubo en realidad tres peleas, y siendo que cada pelea dura aprox. dos terceras partes de un capítulo, la duración total de ese enfrentamiento estuvo acorde al resto de la historia). Ciertamente había peleas cuyo resultado era obvio, pero traté de hacerlas lo más interesantes posibles; de allí que reutilicé poco material del desarrollo de las mismas peleas en el canon. Y si alguien piensa que la pelea contra Obito fue muy corta, tiene razón: nunca estuvo el propósito de hacerla larga, tenía un par de razones para ocurrir y esas se cumplieron, por lo que llegados a ese punto simplemente se interrumpió.

Los capítulos son menos largos de lo que pretendía originalmente: mi primera idea era escribir veinte páginas en mi procesador de texto (libreoffice write), pero se me hizo muy pesado, así que elegí cortar en diez mil palabras (entre dieciséis y dieciocho páginas, según al cantidad de diálogo); luego de llegar a esa meta, sigo escribiendo hasta llegar a un punto en que pueda interrumpir el relato. Así que la verdad es que no soy el rey del suspenso ni nada por el estilo: simplemente los capítulos llegaban a donde podían llegar (aunque no negaré que un par de veces dejé la historia en suspenso adrede, pero fueron las menos).

Hay muchos pequeños cambios respecto del canon. En su inmensa mayoría, fueron adrede (por ejemplo: Tsunade fuera de combate cuando Naruto aparece en Konoha; el que el equipo Gai llegara después en la batalla de Konoha; Sasuke en la guarida de Akatsuki al principio; Sakura con el byakugo desde el principio; Konan oculta lejos de Amagakure; Itachi no dentro de los zombis de Kabuto; Nagato revivido sin el rinnegan, Killer Bee no hablando en rimas, y así muchas otras), acordes a lo que dije en el capítulo uno respecto de cambiar cosas que no me cuadraban del canon. En todo caso, ya recibí una observación sobre lo de Killer Bee, así que si estas aumentan cambiaré los diálogos del pulpo rapero por rimas cuando se haga la limpieza de los capítulos respectivos, cuando la historia termine.

Respecto del arco en si, mi planificación original de la historia se cumplió, diría, en un setenta por ciento. Dos grandes cambios surgieron durante su escritura: uno fue un error mío, el otro surgió de los comentarios. Originalmente pensaba tener a Naruto vagando tres semanas luego de partir de la tierra de los sapos, en que la primera serían intentos infructuosos del rubio por aprender por si mismo el _hiraishin no jutsu,_ después de la cual llegaría Konan, y ambos convivirían más de diez días, un tiempo que estimaba razonable para el desarrollo del jutsu y de la relación entre ambos. Sin embargo, metí la pata al señalar que la reunión de los kages sería en ocho días; si bien podía buscar una solución que implicara modificar ese plazo, elegí asumir mi error y hacer todo lo planificado en siete días (con todo lo horrible que fue el tener que releer todo constantemente y contar cada hora y día dentro de la historia para encajar todo en dicho plazo, sin pasarme). Espero que haya salido bien para todos los que leyeron; si alguien opina que todo eso fue muy rápido, ya sabe el motivo. Me disculpo por ello.

Lo otro fue la pelea entre Naruto y el equipo de Konoha. La planificación original era que ambos grupos no se reunieran hasta el funeral de Konan, pero cuando plantearon al idea en los comentarios lo encontré muy interesante. Espero les haya gustado el resultado final (y si alguno piensa que hubo pocos golpes allí, piensen que son los amigos de Naruto, y el rubio nunca los habría lastimado seriamente de no ser necesario).

Konan: mi mayor orgullo dentro del arco. Su participación surgió cuando decidí que éste Naruto aprendería el jutsu del Dios del Trueno y necesitaba un maestro para eso. Sin Jiraiya, no había ningún otro prospecto para esa tarea, hasta que me di cuenta que en el canon nunca se dio explicación (hasta donde sé) del porqué rayos la peliazul podía transformar su cuerpo en papel; siendo discípula del sabio sapo, me resultó evidente que ella fuese, de los tres huérfanos, la experta en fuinjutsu. También el que sería la victima propiciatoria para proporcionarle su primera experiencia sexual a Naruto y su muerte a manos de Tobi estaban decididos de antemano, pero debo decir que la akatsuki me sorprendió, siendo muy fácil de escribir. Cuando en los comentarios uno de ustedes dijo que la pelea que había escrito contra Tobi (la primera, larga) era mas satisfactoria que la del canon, aproveché de irme al manga y leerlo (recordaba poco de esa pelea cuando escribí la mía) y me dí cuenta de que el comentario, modestia aparte, tenía razón: la pelea original es una plasta sosa, con un final que más que emotivo es cursi (opinión personal). Konan es un gran personaje, y el mérito de lo que logré con ella es más suyo que mío (pinche Kishimoto que supo darles unas excelentes bases a sus personajes femeninos pero no logró o quiso darles desarrollo).

Sobre el Fanfic en general (lo que debí haber puesto en las notas del capítulo siete pero se me paso): he tomado varias decisiones respecto a cómo debe entenderse el fic. Primero, que para todo efecto he simplificado el tema de los chakra, quedando en tres: el _chakra base_ (el propio, que no ha sido transformado de ninguna manera, sino que se usa en estado puro -como en el rasengan-), el _chakra elemental_ (el que ha sufrido transformación de la naturaleza, adoptando una de las siete formas base -agua, fuego, viento, tierra, rayo, luz, oscuridad- o sus formas compuestas -las de los kekkei genkai-) y el _chakra natural_ (el que se crea gracias a la energía de la naturaleza). Lo segundo, he optado por usar los nombres de las técnicas y nombres de personajes con su grafía latina literal, no su trasliteración fonética o su grafía con sus signos de acentuación (por ejemplo: "Jugo", en ves de "Juugo" o "Jûgo"), con una sola excepción, la de "Maito Gai", en que tardé en elegir esa forma final (es que "Mighty Guy" simplemente no me llega). Sé que puede resultar extraño, pero fue mi opción.

Sobre inventar personajes y jutsus: no tengo nada contra el crear, pero me he impuesto límites personales acordes a mi objetivo de utilizar lo más posible el material original. Los jutsus que he creado y los que crearé deben tener una base previa, de manera que parezcan evoluciones de las técnicas ya existentes o técnicas que en el canon no se les hayan visto a los personajes pero que por su origen, formación o maestros fuese razonable que hayan aprendido (la palma de viento en Naruto o el jutsu de niebla asesina en Kisame); fuera de esos casos, no encontrarán aquí técnicas fantasiosas ni adaptaciones de otras historias o mangas.

En cuanto a los personajes nuevos, crearé varios, tendientes a suplir necesidades que no quiero solventar con los del canon (los que le daría demasiada previsibilidad dentro de la historia, ya que sus personalidades ya están definidas, y no quiero hacer oc de ellos). En ese sentido, cada uno de los que he creado hasta este punto han sido por algún motivo: Kenshin porque quería darle a Naruto bases de kenjutsu y una técnica acorde a un arma propia; los hermanos Dokugama porque quería que pudiera mantenerse comunicado con quien quisiera de una forma infalible (y la idea de los hermanos con aspecto venenoso, usureros y expertos en camuflaje me pareció muy simpática), y Gamaren porque quería una combatiente femenina que le hiciera honor a su género y no fuese una mera comparsa (se que parecerá inusual mi elección, siendo que en la mayoría de los fanfic lo primero que cambian son las invocaciones para Naruto, como si los sapos fuesen muy poca cosa, pero recuerden que pretendo honrar la mayoría de lo que compone la historia original).

Resumen del Primer Arco: mi pelea favorita es la primera de Konan contra Tobi, por mucho; mi escena emotiva favorita, diría que la muerte de Konan y su despedida de Naruto (lloré en esa parte, y se supone que soy el que la está escribiendo), por la fragilidad que muestra de ambos personajes.

El arco tenía por propósito crear las bases del futuro poder de Naruto: las técnicas que lo destacarán, sus motivaciones, sus compañeros de aventura (su propio equipo de sapos invocados, además de Sasuke como un shinobi a su mismo nivel que sea su apoyo).

La motivaciones de Naruto, así como sus temores y debilidades, han cambiado (la escena de la cascada de la verdad sirve para destacar lo último). Me he sacado de encima el propósito de traer de regreso al emo vengador (tema que considero fue tan mal manejado por Kishimoto) y le he dado un par de metas específicas, las que he evidenciado: la que es para ayudar a todos y la que es para ayudarse a si mismo.

Respecto a los niveles de fuerza, en este momento, en términos de poder puro, Naruto debe ser el más poderoso de todo los shinobi existentes, con excepción de Madara Revivido, pero eso no significa que sea superior a todos: tiene falencias evidentes, y muchos pueden contrarrestar su abrumadora fuerza con habilidad o experiencia (de allí que la copia de Kisame le dio tantos problemas, ya que aquél tenía lo necesario para contrarrestar su abrumador chakra y sus técnicas más destructivas).

Haciendo una comparación entre Sasuke y Naruto, puedo decirles:

\- En fuerza física: Naruto, tanto en su forma normal como con su modo sabio es muy superior al Uchiha (incluso, en modo sabio es el más fuerte del mundo).

\- En velocidad: aquí hay que distinguir; a) sin ayudas de chakra, Sasuke lo supera apenas; b) con chakra, ambos igualados; c) Sasuke con chakra vs Naruto Sabio, Naruto lo supera por amplio margen; y, d) Sasuke Sharingan vs Naruto Sabio, Sasuke gana notoriamente. El jutsu del Dios del Trueno juega en otra liga en cuanto a velocidad (movimiento instantáneo pero de variantes limitadas).

\- En técnicas; Sasuke tiene mayor variedad, es mejor en corto y medio alcance, y mucho mejor en ataques de precisión; Naruto sólo gana en larga distancia y en ataques de área.

\- Finalmente, Naruto es nulo para genjutsu (ni crearlos, ni contrarrestarlos) pero muy superior en taijutsu a Sasuke y, en kenjutsu (arte de la espada), ambos son terribles, pero lo compensan con velocidad y manejo de chakra, con leve ventaja para el rubio.

Ahora, si me preguntan el resultado de una pelea de ambos yendo con todo, diría que en cuatro de cinco, victoria para Sasuke (es que el gigantesco punto débil de Naruto, el genjutsu, resulta también ser la especialidad del pelinegro).

Sobre el Segundo Arco: les advierto que desde este punto la cronología y los hechos relevantes de la historia se separan radicalmente del canon.

Tan sólo un par de alcances. En todos los arcos que se vienen, salvo el último, habrá un par de sub-tramas. Una de ellas será, aquí, un ChoMei (suena a plato chino): dentro de las decepciones que sufrí del final de la historia canon fue el hecho de que la Mizukage Mei Terumi, ese monumento de mujer, alta, pelirroja, de hermosa figura y poderosos jutsus, la habían dejado luego del time skip del capítulo setecientos como una vieja solterona y de mal ver (un destino fatídico compartido por casi todas las féminas del manga, que pasaron sin trascendencia alguna, salvo contadas excepciones), por lo que, en vez de crearle una posible nueva pareja, he decidido sacrificar al próximo Mizukage para que le caliente las patitas a la pelirroja en las húmedas noches de Kiri: Chojuro pagará su ascenso en carne. Y agradezcan que no me meto con el "rediseño" de Hinata para las historias post Naruto, que ahí si que me sulfuro.

Lo otro es el asunto de la guerra: originalmente no habría guerra shinobi en esta historia. Aunque entretenida a ratos, siempre consideré que ese agregado le quitó mucha fluidez a la historia original. Además, hallaba que en sus orígenes fue terriblemente planteada: "Hey, que Madara nos ha declarado la guerra; en vez de mandar un equipo de élite a acabarlo perderemos el tiempo reuniendo cada hombre y mujer que podamos movilizar, a fin de atacar con todos a un enemigo que puede con sus jutsus matar a nuestros soldados por cientos y miles". Y la justificación de los zetsus blancos como el ejército enemigo no me cuadró, menos la intervención de Kabuto y sus zombies: todo eso apareció después, cuando la movilización general de las cinco naciones ninja para combatir al enmascarado ya se había decidido. Si no fuera por Minerva (usuario no registrado; sé que otros hicieron mención a la guerra, incluso antes que los comentarios de ella, pero fue el suyo el que me hizo cambiar de idea) no habrían tenido guerra, pero opté por incluirla; pero no será igual al canon: será larga, con muchas batallas, pero, por sobre todo, estará más bien en un segundo plano: proporcionará el escenario para el segundo arco, y no formará la esencia de la historia en sí.

.

.

.

Además de este capítulo y todas las tonteras escritas como notas, acompaño el cierre de este arco con dos pequeños regalos: un oneshot y el primer capítulo de un nuevo fic Naruto. Tengo una idea cocinándose para otro fic, no Naruto, pero me la reservo para cuando termine Naruto Sennin, que ya no doy abasto.

Para finalizar, y como premio si han aguantado mi perorata hasta este punto, unas recomendaciones:

a) **Raruto** , web comic de **Jesulink** , gratuito y fácil de encontrar en internet. Muy cómico, muy recomendado, sobre todo si quieren escribir fic de Naruto con sentido crítico. Como fanáticos, hay veces que no vemos (o no queremos ver) los errores o los agujeros argumentales en la trama de Kishimoto, pero están ahí, y Raruto, siendo parodia, los evidencia todos. En dos partes, "Raruto" y "Raruto Sisepuede".

b) Las historias de **Susuna** , aquí en fanfiction. En tono romántico, de los mejores NaruHina que he leído, muy variados unos de otros. Contienen, en mi opinión, el lemon mejor usado de todo lo que me he topado. Si tuviera que recomendar alguna en particular… diría que " **El Sentimiento Correcto** ".

c) **Imágenes** , de **Okashira Janet** , la imagen (historia) **veinte** , muy emotiva y trata un punto poco visto en fanfic. No les diré más para no spoilearlos.

d) **Let love be your energy** , de **Ryoga Skywalker**. En mi opinión, tiene el mejor desarrollo de personajes y análisis de los mismos en un fanfic. Es en español, así que no se asusten por el título. Un Universo Alterno con muy buen uso de recursos de Naruto, sin tener temática ninja o de combate.

e) Por último, aunque no es un fanfic Naruto, si les gusta Inuyasha deben leerlo: **Instinto** , de **Tsuki no Youkai**. Una historia completa, con evidente mejoría que saca a la luz la evolución de su autora y un uso de elementos muy bien logrado (con el mérito de que fue iniciada cuando su escritora no tenía conocimiento del final de la historia canon, por lo que tuvo que rellenar muchos agujeros en su trama base). Un SessRin muy bien llevado y con un gran final (realmente un gran final, cosa rara en estos días).

Todas mis sugerencias son historias ya completadas, por lo que no sufrirán con buenas tramas inconclusas (esas las reservo para el futuro). Sean buenos y devuelvan el detalle, recomendándome buenas historias, ya sea por pm o en los review.


	28. Chapter 28

Los shinobi marchaban en perfecta formación, en una línea de batalla extendida a lo largo de medio kilómetro.

Aunque no habían visto al enemigo, les había llegado un aviso de que el ejército de Amegakure se encontraba cerca de esa frontera, y considerando que, en ese punto, en que el País de la Tierra y de la Lluvia se conectaban, dicha frontera no era más que una llanura, plana y reseca, que ingresaba casi dos kilómetros dentro del país que debían ocupar, los comandantes de la tropa, perteneciente al mando conjunto del Ejército del Norte de la Alianza (tres divisiones de Iwa y dos de Kumo, casi ocho mil hombres y mujeres en total), habían decido avanzar de esa forma, hasta copar la llanura y llegar al río que corría en el extremo sur, ya dentro de la Lluvia. Una vez establecidos allí, sería virtualmente imposible que la fuerza de Amegakure los expulsara del país.

Los espías estaban bien informados: la fuerza movilizada de Amegakure sólo sumaba dos mil shinobi, de esos casi mil quinientos eran de levas realizadas en las últimas semanas, cuando el Sonido fue ocupado y las pequeñas naciones que se habían formado entre los grandes países que albergaban a cada una de las cinco grandes Aldeas Ocultas supieron de los verdaderos propósitos de la Alianza para con ellos.

Sin embargo, cuando apenas habían avanzado quinientos metros, el enemigo apareció, de la nada, a lo lejos, interponiéndose en el avance de aquel ejército.

Un shinobi, rubio, parado en medio de esa sequedad, sólo.

El aparecido vestía tenida blanca. Pantalón, camiseta sencilla, zapatos oscuros. Una gruesa banda de tela negra sobre su cabeza, a modo de protector ninja, sin inscripciones, larga, cuya tela sobrante caía hasta más allá de sus hombros. Una capa negra, que casi tocaba el suelo, completaba el atuendo.

Temiendo que ese extraño fuese un señuelo, el comandante de la linea frontal ordenó la detención de toda la tropa, mientras indicaba que una avanzada se separara y fuera hasta donde ese extraño. A la orden, un equipo de cuatro ninjas de Kumo avanzó con sumo cuidado.

El rubio, quién todavía estaba a casi trescientos metros de los invasores, se giro, dándoles la espalda. Viendo su oportunidad, los observadores de avanzada corrieron, para alcanzarlo. Pero al llegar a casi cien metros de donde estaba el extraño, el capitán del pequeño equipo ordenó se detuvieran: allí, en la espalda del extraño, escrito en hilo naranja brillante, una sola palabra escrita en kanji: "Gama". Y el capitán entendió de quien se trataba.

Presuroso, el capitán ordenó al grupo que regresara, pero antes de que pudiera terminar su orden, un chakra enorme se manifestó, obligándolo a mirar al aparecido, quien realizó rápidamente los sellos necesarios para su técnica: " _kuchiyose no jutsu_ ".

En medio del humo de la técnica de invocación aparecieron cuatro colosales sapos, de armadura, portando cuatro armas monstruosas: una _tanto_ , una _katana_ , una _bo_ y una _su yari._

Desde esa distancia, el capitán pudo oír perfectamente como el sapo de la lanza preguntó, con voz femenina: " _¿Ya es hora, Naruto-kun?_ "; el de la capa le respondió: " _Sí, Ren-chan, llegó la hora..."_

* * *

 _Siete meses han pasado desde el ataque de Pain a Konoha y la partida de Uzumaki Namikase Naruto._

 _Sin conocer totalmente la verdadera naturaleza de la amenaza de Akatsuki y de su líder, el autodenominado Uchiha Madara, los líderes de las cinco grandes Aldeas Shinobi (Iwa, Kumo, Kiri, Suna y Konoha) no han sido capaces de formar un frente común, y el poder shinobi se ha fraccionado en dos grandes facciones._

 _El primero, la Gran Alianza Shinobi ("La Alianza"), formada por los países de la Tierra, el Rayo y, posteriormente, el Agua. Con un mando compartido entre Onoki (Tsuchikage de Iwagakure) y A (Raikage de Kumogakure), la Alianza ha pugnado por una guerra total contra Akatsuki y sus aliados, con uso de todos los recursos posibles._

 _La segunda facción, el Pacto de Protección Mutua Konoha-Suna ("El Pacto"), formado por el rechazo de ambas aldeas y sus líderes a las exigencias de las otras respecto a tres puntos: la captura y entrega a Kumo de la persona del jinchuriki del Kyubi; la idea original de la alianza de formar un ejército combinado de cincuenta mil hombres y mujeres combatientes, integrado por cinco ejércitos iguales proporcionados por cada uno de los aliados y financiado por todos (lo que significaba un peso enorme para las dos aldeas más pequeñas, como Suna y Kiri), bajo el mando exclusivo del Raikage -propósito apoyado por Iwa-); y finalmente, el plan de anular las posibilidades de Akatsuki de levantar su propio_ _ejército ocupando a la fuerza o forzando la unión al frente común de todas los pequeños países desperdigados entre cada uno de los cinco grandes._

 _El último punto era especialmente sensible para las dos naciones del sur y sus aldeas ninja: En sus orígenes, los territorios del continente elemental no eran más que un muy fraccionado conjunto de feudos pequeños, cada uno dotado de su propia fuerza militar asociada a un clan shinobi que les servía de fuerza de ataque. Con las incesantes guerras que ocurrieron entre todas ellas, los feudos más importantes, presionados por sus propios shinobi, comenzaron a formar alianzas entre ellas y a desarmar sus ejércitos territoriales, confiando su defensa mutua a alianzas y pactos entre diferentes clanes. Con los años, el más grande feudo del sur, el del fuego, vio como sus dos principales clanes shinobi se unieron, dando lugar a la que sería la primera Aldea Escondida y el nacimiento del sistemas de las Aldeas Shinobi, que vinculaban en su seno muchos clanes ninja del territorio circundante con fines compartidos de protección. En pocos años, el sistema fue replicado por los demás feudos de todo el continente (con excepción del País del Hierro, que conservó su ejército primigenio hasta transformarlo en su actual fuerza samurai), los que fortalecidos con la paz dentro de sus territorios y en sus alrededores, comenzaron a expandirse a las tierras vecinas, a veces por medio de las alianzas y la intimidación, a veces por medio de la guerra._

 _Años de guerra entre las primeras aldeas ninja llevó a la destrucción de muchas de ellas a manos de las más grandes, salvándose de dicho destino sólo las que se encontraban en parajes remotos o en islas lejanas, alzándose como los feudos triunfadores los llamados cinco grandes, los que albergaban a las Aldeas Shinobi más poderosas. Cuando los cinco grandes países crecieron demasiado y sus fronteras finalmente se encontraron, comenzaron las guerras entre ellas, conflictos que movilizaban a miles y que dejaban una altísima cuota de sangre y vidas sesgadas en las tierras que tenían la desgracia de ser escenario de las batallas. Diez años de guerra permanente entre las diferentes Aldeas Shinobi pasaron._

 _En vista de que la situación de conflicto amenazaba con eternizarse, los Señores Feudales impusieron su autoridad sobre sus respectivas aldeas y dictaminaron que las zonas en que los países chocaban serían abandonadas por todas las partes en disputa, pasando a ser "tierra de nadie" y asegurando así que disputas fronterizas no fuesen motivo de conflicto entre los poderosos. Con el tiempo, esta "tierra de nadie" fue copada por Señores Feudales menores, expulsados de sus feudos originales por la expansión de los cinco grandes, o por autoridades locales que ganaron poder y formaron sus propios países, aprovechando la tolerancia de los cinco. Esos fueron los orígenes de países pequeños como el de las Sombras, de la Hierba, de la Lluvia, de las Olas y similares, todos enclavados en las fronteras entre los cinco grandes._

 _Éste sistema de "países tapón" funcionó perfectamente en los hechos, hasta el presente, siendo respetado por todos, y ni siquiera las anteriores Grandes Guerras Ninja lograron socavar este acuerdo ancestral. Eso,_ _hasta que Iwa y Kumo vieron en este nuevo conflicto la excusa perfecta para absorber a esos países: no pelearían contra ellos, sino que el ponerlos bajo su autoridad serviría para evitar que fuesen usados como bases de operaciones para Akatsuki (tenían el caso del País de la Lluvia, antiguamente dominio de Pain, o el país de los Campos de Arroz, durante mucho tiempo bajo la mano de Orochimaru, lo que daba sustento a su argumento). Pero, por su posición, todos esos países protegían a los dos estados del sur, el Viento y el Fuego, que no contaban con las defensas naturales con que contaban los otros países para evitar ser invadidos._

 _Ante ese propósito, cualquier posible alianza de los cinco grandes se hizo imposible. Iwa y Kumo manifestaron su propósito de llevar a cabo su plan sin los demás aliados, lo que obligó tanto a Kiri (que no tenía ninguna protección ni países extraños que separaran sus islas del país del Rayo, que con su marina shinobi controlaba las aguas) como a los samuráis del País del Hierro ( cuya frontera oriental estaba junto a las zonas más pobladas del país de la Tierra, el que cuadruplicaba su riqueza y poder militar) a unírseles, a fin de no aparecer como tolerantes_ _con Akatsuki y justificar así una intervención militar contra ellos._

 _Suna y Konoha, en cambio, se negaron, manifestando su voluntad de mantener la lucha contra Madara dentro de sus propias fronteras o a donde quiera que su asistencia fuese requerida, pero no forzarían a terceros a financiar una campaña militar que no los beneficiaba. Combatirían la amenaza_ _usando equipos limitados de sus mejores shinobi, sin necesidad de recurrir a la guerra total que los países del norte querían impulsar._

 _Con tal escenario dispuesto, la guerra se desató entre dos_ _grupos: por un lado, Akatsuki y su líder, el falso Madara; por el otro, en una condición de guerra fría entre ambos y con el común objetivo de derrotar a Akatsuki, la Alianza (que a su vez presentaba dos facciones muy evidentes: los belicistas a ultranza -Iwa y Kumo- y los moderados -los Samurai, Kiri y sus aliados menores) y el Pacto (Suna y Konoha, a quienes se habían unido un par de países menores sin fuerza militar). A estos se sumaría pronto un tercero, originado por el violento curso de los acontecimientos._

 _Tan sólo la prudencia del Hokage y el Kazekage habían evitado que las dos facciones shinobi se enfrentaran con todo, al mantenerse ambos al margen de las campañas de expansión territorial de la Alianza. Pero esa actitud, que en los hechos significaba la entrega indefensa en sus manos de todas las aldeas y países menores, hizo surgir el tercer flanco del conflicto, uno que en principio se había propuesto mantenerse al margen de todos los choques entre las aldeas shinobi, enfocado tan sólo en Uchiha Obito, el falso Madara, y sus planes._

* * *

El capitán llegó rápidamente a donde esperaban los mandos de Ejército del Norte. No hubo necesidad de que informara nada a sus superiores, la sola vista de los cuatro gigantescos sapos evidenciaba la identidad del enemigo.

Viéndose cansado, y no muy convencido de que aquello fuese lo correcto, el general de la tropa, Darui (un jounin moreno y fornido de cabello rubio tirando a blanco, cuyo brazo izquierdo lucía, cerca del hombro, un tatuaje en kanji con la expresión "trueno") decidió avanzar sólo al encuentro del jinchuriki del nueve colas. Lamentablemente, al ser esa operación una misión de ocupación, en donde la única oposición que se esperaba encontrar era el ejército de Amegakure (que no contaba con ninjas de nivel "s" o "kage"), él era el único con el nivel necesario para medirse con el chico Uzumaki.

Naruto, que esperaba pacientemente los mensajeros que suponía los mandos del ejército enemigo enviarían a parlamentar, se sorprendió al ver que quien se aproximaba, sólo, era el guardaespaldas del Raikage, que había tenido la oportunidad de conocer en la isla santuario hace unos meses.

El joven esperaba tan sólo que Darui no tratara de forzar una pelea innecesaria, no después de las cosas que había hecho con sus sapos en el último mes.

* * *

 _La guerra había estallado de improviso, cuando uno de los equipos de búsqueda y exploración de Iwa logró burlar la vigilancia de los Akatsuki muertos vivientes y descubrir lo que se ocultaba bajo las ruinas del cuartel del grupo criminal: el ejército de zetsus blancos y su líder, el falso Uchiha Madara._

 _Con la información recibida y sin siquiera molestarse en informar a sus demás aliados, Iwa y Kumo lanzaron una rápida ofensiva: cinco mil shinobi selectos, escogidos entre lo mejor de ambas, fueron movilizados, seguros de que una fuerza de tal tamaño y nivel sería suficiente para acabar con el enemigo. Sin embargo, la premura en lanzar el ataque sin confirmar la real fuerza del enemigo fue su perdición._

 _Superados veinte a uno, los atacantes fueron aniquilados, dejando en el campo de batalla el ochenta por ciento de su fuerza. Tan sólo el sacrificio del general del ejército unificado Iwa-Kumo, Kitsuchi, hijo político del Tsuchikage, permitió escapar a la retaguardia del derrotado ejército._

 _Junto con la noticia de la derrota, los restantes comandantes de la tropa vencida llevaron con ellos el mensaje del falso Madara, quien se había aparecido ante ellos con un recado para los líderes de las cinco grandes Aldeas Shinobi: debían entregar a los jinchuriki del Hachibi y del Kyubi, además de bajar las armas y aceptar su propósito de instaurar la paz y acabar con la violencia de las naciones por medio de su Tsukuyomi Infinito, el que los subyugaría a todos en un sueño perpetuo._

 _Tal ataque sorpresa fue el que convenció a Suna y Konoha de sustraerse del plan original de las Aldeas del Norte, cuyo fracaso demostró la poca capacidad tanto de Iwa como de Kumo de plantear una guerra más contenida: en vez de cortar la cabeza de la serpiente mientras dormía, los atacantes habían elegido espantarla pegándole con un mazo, uno demasiado pequeño para un monstruo colosal._

 _Por su parte, la recién formada Alianza decidió cambiar su estrategia, expandiéndose a fin de absorber los países pequeños, para sustraerlos del alcance de Akatsuki. Ese cambio de estrategia fue la que provocó la masacre de Otogakure._

 _La Aldea Ninja del Sonido, que había alcanzado cierto grado de estabilidad luego de la muerte de Orochimaru, ocurrida hace algo más de un año, fue vista como un posible aliado de Akatsuki (grupo al que su antiguo líder había estado afiliado anteriormente); o al menos esa fue la excusa para atacarla. Los mandos de dicha aldea, que además dirigían los destinos del País de los Campos de Arroz, trataron de evitar una intervención militar extranjera declarando su neutralidad y, cuando eso no fue suficiente, ofreciendo unirse al esfuerzo de guerra de la Alianza; nada de eso sirvió, ya que el propósito de los líderes de la Alianza era servirse de aquél país como un ejemplo tanto para los recalcitrantes de otros países (a fin de que entendieran que mantenerse al margen no era opción) como para Suna y Konoha (a las que, no pudiendo obligar a ir a la guerra, querían mantener al margen de todo). Cualquier posible entendimiento entre la Alianza y Otogakure fue rechazado bajo el argumento de que dicha aldea no sería más que un saboteador dentro de la misma, trabajando para el enemigo._

 _En tan sólo cinco días veinte mil shinobi de Iwa, Kumo y Kusa (la Hierba) arrasaron el país, destruyendo la aldea ninja y matando a los ochocientos shinobi que formaban su fuerza total, además de más de seis mil civiles. Decenas de miles huyeron a los Países del Fuego y de la Lluvia. La movida fue un éxito: menos de una semana después, una docena de pequeños países se unieron a la Alianza, además de asegurar la participación en ella de los samurais y de Kiri, que hasta ese momento vacilaba entre los dos grupos, el norte y el sur._

 _Las únicas grandes excepciones fueron el País de las Olas (que por su posición de puerto natural del País del Fuego suponían que sería protegida por ellos) y Amegakure, que insistió en su neutralidad y cuyos líderes supusieron que, estando dos de sus fronteras conectadas con los países del Pacto, éstos no aceptarían una ocupación que significaría permitir que sus enemigos ancestrales se instalaran a sus puertas. Como respuesta a esta declaración de neutralidad, la Alianza movió tres de sus ejércitos contra ella, treinta mil hombres en total, mientras tanto los samurai como Kiri movilizaron un par de divisiones propias contra las fronteras de el Viento y el Fuego, respectivamente. El mensaje era claro: ni Suna ni Konoha debían intervenir contra la ocupación del País de la Lluvia._

 _Con el sesenta y cinco por ciento de todo el poder militar de los países elementales en manos de la Alianza, los países del Pacto declararon que sus fronteras estarían cerradas para cualquier ejército extranjero, mientras sus propias fuerzas se mantendrían dentro de ellas: por proteger a sus ciudadanos, abandonaban a la Lluvia a la Alianza. Fue esa situación la que hizo que la tercera facción se manifestara…_

* * *

\- Naruto.

\- ¡Ohayo, Darui-san! ¿Qué tal sigue el viejo Bee?

\- …

\- Supongo que al menos sigue vivo… y A, ¿sigue destrozando las paredes o ya le enseñaste cómo usar una puerta?

\- …

\- Veo que no quieres hablar… Comprendo que no somos exactamente amigos pero los aprecio bastante a todos ustedes, me ayudaron mucho cuando entrenaba para controlar el poder de Kurama.

\- No lo parece…

\- ¿Porqué lo dices?

\- Deja de reírte en mi cara, Uzumaki. Vienes e interrumpes una operación de suma importancia…

\- (interrumpiendo) Alto, yo no he interrumpido nada. Sólo me dio por aparecerme aquí. El lugar estaba algo vacío así que llamé a mis compañeros sapos para pasar el día. ¿Sabes?, a ellos les gusta bastante el sol.

\- ¿Pretendes decirme que no vas a detenernos?

\- ¡Qué va!, sólo vamos a jugar aquí los cinco.

\- (sospechando, el shinobi de Kumo pregunta) ¿Y a qué jugarán, si se puede saber?

\- Observa… (dirigiéndose a Gamaren, el rubio le grita) ¡AHORA, REN-CHAN!

En apenas un segundo, Naruto extrae un kunai sellado de su sello corporal y lo lanza a los pies de la linea más avanzada del ejército invasor, para luego agarrar a Darui y, bien sujeto, transportarlo con él a ese punto. Una vez allí, lo suelta y, recogiendo su kunai e ignorando las armas de los soldados más cercanos que le apuntan, se gira a ver lo que hará la guerrera anfibia.

Gamaren se adelanta casi cien metros a sus compañeros sapos, girando su lanza en círculos frente a ella a gran velocidad, mientras concentra una gran cantidad de chakra natural en sus muñecas. El movimiento de la gigantesca _su yari_ es tal que comienza a generar un poderoso viento hacia el frente, el que desestabiliza a los shinobi de la linea frontal, los más cercanos a Naruto, quienes se ven empujados unos metros más atrás. Darui, quien se sostiene con dificultad en su posición, a un par de metros del jinchuriki rubio, ve como el Uzumaki permanece inmóvil, como si nada de aquello le afectara.

De repente, Gamaren traspasa todo esa gran cantidad de chakra a su lanza, la que permanece en movimiento: la energía sale disparada de la hoja de la lanza, proyectando un corte de chakra perfectamente circular alrededor de la misma, formando una zanja de casi un kilómetro a cada lado de la guerrera sapo y de cuatro metros de profundidad y tres de separación en la parte más marcada. El poderoso corte de chakra se proyecta a los cielos, dividiendo un par de nubes muy tenues que se encontraban sobre la chica. La onda de choque llega casi de inmediato, impactando al enorme ejército. La lanza es frenada por su portadora, quien luego de cumplida su tarea regresa a donde sus compañeros sapos (orgullosa del resultado de aquello, aunque algo cansada por el esfuerzo puesto en esa demostración).

Naruto sonríe orgulloso, levantando su pulgar derecho a fin de agradecer la ayuda de la chica. Luego, voltea a ver al líder de aquél ejército invasor: Darui se ve molesto, mientras sus hombres y mujeres lucen asustados (incluso algunos de ellos temblando). Como supone el rubio, muchos de esos shinobi deben ser reclutas:

\- Bien, el juego que vamos a jugar yo y mis sapos es el siguiente: esa marca es la línea de meta, y los cinco nos ganaremos detrás de ella. Asignaremos un punto a cualquiera de nosotros que rechace alguno de los de su ejército que pretenda pasar, y sólo un cuarto de punto si el rechazado termina muerto o mutilado. Creo que apostaremos la cena… sí, eso debería bastar.

\- ¿Acaso te ríes de nosotros, Uzumaki?

\- Si, eso hago.

\- Somos shinobi, tenemos una misión y la vamos a cumplir.

\- Yo también tengo una misión. Soy Uzumaki Namikase Naruto, _Densetsu no Sennin_ del Monte Myoboku, y mi misión es proteger Amegakure, su tierra y a sus habitantes. Ellos han elegido rechazar la guerra, y nadie los obligará a lo contrario.

Naruto, luego de pronunciar sus últimas palabras, rápidamente realiza los sellos necesarios y desaparece en un destello, reapareciendo junto a los cuatro enormes sapos.

Darui decide enviar mensajeros a fin de que los otros dos ejércitos encargados de copar las fronteras este y oeste del País de la Lluvia se muevan a esa posición, para que la fuerza combinada de treinta mil shinobi embista contra el Sennin de los Sapos; sin embargo, no tardarán menos de un par de días en llegar, y permanecer inmóviles frente a tan pocos oponentes seguramente minará el ánimo de sus tropas, por lo que decide que probará la capacidad de su rival en un ataque inicial con todas sus fuerzas. Al menos sabe que ni Naruto ni sus sapos los perseguirán si se ven en la necesidad de retirarse, rechazados.

Sus lugartenientes le sugieren que esperen a los refuerzos; algunos, menos arrojados, le imploran a su general que se retiren de allí, de regreso al territorio de Iwa: ninguno quiere morir a manos del Sabio Legendario y sus terribles Sapos Asesinos. Darui se enfurece ante la cobardía de sus subordinados, insistiendo en que no permitirá que nadie retroceda, y que si deben estar luchando una semana allí, lo harán. Es imposible que el enemigo aguante tanto.

Mientras sus lugartenientes se resignan a acatar las órdenes, la mano derecha del Raikage no puede evitar echar una última mirada al muchacho que se le opone, a lo lejos. Naruto es realmente listo y ha sabido darse a si mismo un nombre que intimida el corazón de sus enemigos. Si tan sólo aquella derrota contra el ejército de Akatsuki no hubiese ocurrido, ahora contaría con muchos shinobi de alto nivel en vez de esa manga de pusilánimes.

* * *

 _Cuando las noticias de la ocupación militar del País de los Campos de Arroz se divulgó por todo el continente elemental y los primeros refugiados comenzaron a desbordar las fronteras del País del Fuego, una persona se alzó, con una declaración que alteraría radicalmente el sentido de la guerra que iniciaba, constituyéndose en el tercer flanco de la misma, un poder que se demostraría capaz de hacer contrapeso tanto al frente Alianza/Pacto como a Akatsuki y a sus ejércitos: Uzumaki Namikase Naruto, el jinchuriki del Zorro Demonio de nueve colas y último maestro sabio del Monte Myoboku, hizo llegar sus palabras a los mandos de las cinco grandes Aldeas Ninja:_

" _Han pasado más de seis meses desde que el falso Uchiha Madara, el líder de Akatsuki, guiando por su mano a Pain y a sus secuaces, atacó la aldea de Konoha, destruyéndola hasta sus cimientos. Apenas un par de días después de aquél ataque, el mismo Madara, en persona, llevó la muerte y la destrucción sobre la aldea de Ame. Aquellas catástrofes debieron ser el llamado de alerta para que todos se unieran y, dejando sus diferencias de lado, sumaran sus esfuerzos a lo que siempre debió ser el único objetivo: acabar, no sólo con Akatsuki, sino con todo lo que dicho grupo representa. Sin embargo, al igual que en el pasado, los líderes de las aldeas, cuyo propósito debió ser siempre proteger a los indefensos pero eligieron ignorar a los criminales cuando estos servían a sus propósitos, ahora han escogido preferir sus propios y exclusivos intereses y actuar contra tan terrible enemigo sólo cuando dichos intereses son atacados directamente por un mal que siempre estuvo ahí, y cuya fuerza alimentaron directa o indirectamente. La amenaza que hoy es Akatsuki fue causada por todos, por el apoyo que le brindaron o la ceguera ante sus actos. Eligieron simplemente ignorarlos, cuando no se sirvieron de ellos, y los miles que han muerto mientras en grupo criminal estuvo activo están sobre sus cabezas y las de todos nosotros._

 _Vencidos por tan feroz oponente en batalla, la Alianza ha escogido ir contra los débiles, creyendo que obtener una mayor fuerza bastará para terminar con quien, hasta hace poco, eran sus mercenarios. El Pacto ha escogido evitar el conflicto, rechazando el lugar que la historia les permitía alcanzar como los defensores de aquellos que, siendo inocentes, han sido abandonados en medio de los campos de batalla. Las decisiones de ambos han condenado a Otogakure y a sus ciudadanos a la muerte y al sufrimiento._

 _Sea. Si cada uno ha escogido su camino, yo escogeré el mío._

 _He recorrido como un vagabundo las tierras del País de los Campos de Arroz, he visto la muerte, la destrucción, el salvajismo de la guerra. No me lo han contado, mis ojos han sido testigos: he visto a los niños huérfanos, he consolado a las mujeres vejadas, he asistido a los ancianos desamparados. Me avergüenzo de haber sido un shinobi; si ésto es lo que realmente significa, nunca habría querido serlo. He sufrido la pobreza y la soledad en mi infancia, y mi mano no será responsable de que alguien sufra lo mismo, ni apartaré la mirada, justificando el sufrimiento ajeno como algo necesario para lograr un fin mayor, como las cinco Grandes Aldeas pretenden._

 _Desde este momento le declaro la guerra a Akatsuki, una guerra personal, que no involucrará a ningún otro: soy el líder de mi propio ejército de cinco, y ninguno de mis compañeros será sacrificado por mi; no me quedaré en la retaguardia u oculto, sino que iré al frente, siempre. También declaro que usaré cada recurso a mi alcance para sustraer a cualquier otro país del destino de Otogakure, por lo cual no acepto ni tolero el propósito de la Alianza de ocupar el País de la Lluvia, cuyos habitantes han manifestado su propósito de paz._

 _A ustedes, líderes de la Alianza, les digo: el enemigo no está en Ame, ni sus ciudadanos han alzado sus brazos en su contra. Si no creen tener la fuerza necesaria para encarar al falso Madara y a sus fuerzas, apartense; para derrotarlos me basto a mi mismo._

 _Al Pacto le digo: no interfieran; han tenido su oportunidad de hacer lo correcto y no han querido tomarla; ahora el sabio de los sapos y sus aliados harán lo que ustedes debieron haber hecho hace años._

 _Al falso Madara le digo: ha llegado tu hora; no pierdas tu tiempo ni tus recursos en atacar a quien no quiere pelear. Si lo que deseas es guerra, yo te la daré, hasta el punto que la dejaras de desear, y cuando eso suceda, descubrirás que ya es demasiado tarde para arrepentirte."_

 _Las reacciones a la declaración del jinchuriki del Kyubi fueron dispares: la mayoría de los países pequeños, los que deberían haber sido los más interesados, callaron (lo que tenía sentido, ya que este supuesto Sennin de los Sapos no tenía mayor fama entre ellos, salvo excepciones, principalmente entre los que habían oído de su participación en la derrota de Pain). Iwa, Kumo y Kiri lo declararon enemigo, acusándolo de usar una maniobra tendiente a distraer sus fuerzas y, así, apoyar a Akatsuki y a su líder. Finalmente, Konoha y Suna callaron._

 _Incluso, dentro del Pacto la única reacción al duro mensaje del rubio fueron las palabras del Kazekage, Gaara de la Arena, quien estaba reunido con su colega de Konoha, Hatake Kakashi, cuando se recibió el comunicado. Gaara, después de oírlo, le preguntó a Kakashi: "¿Realmente Naruto tiene diecisiete años?"; el ninja copia, sonriendo, le respondió: "Ha madurado bastante, ¿verdad?; aunque seguramente alguien más le ayudó a escribir todo eso..."_

 _En Amegakure, aunque desconfiando en un principio de quien había dado muerte a su anterior líder, decidieron aceptar la ayuda ofrecida. No perdían nada con intentarlo._

* * *

\- Naruto.

\- Dime, Kishi.

\- Nuestros observadores sapos informan que el enemigo ha enviado mensajeros en varias direcciones; ¿los interceptamos?

\- No es necesario, seguramente tratan de llamar a los otros dos ejércitos que han movilizado contra Amegakure para que se desplacen a esta posición.

\- ¿Crees que piensen que todos esos que tienen ya no serán suficientes contra nosotros? Guau, nunca pensé que fuéramos tan impresionantes, je, je.

\- La mayoría de ese ejército son reclutas, muy capaces cuando se trata de enfrentar aldeanos mal armados o a otros reclutas, pero inútiles contra ninjas expertos, mucho más contra sapos de veinte metros de alto. Yo mismo me impresioné bastante cuando conocí a tu padre, Gamakishi.

\- Hey, no exageres, si creo que no paso de los quince metros…

\- Algún día tendremos que medirte, compañero.

\- No es necesario, soy tan alto como mi padre y eso me basta.

.

.

.

\- ¿Y sólo nos sentaremos a esperar, Naruto?

\- No será necesario, seguramente Darui ordenará un ataque pronto. Eso, a menos que elija retirarse, pero lo dudo: no es del tipo de sujetos que huye ante el enemigo.

\- Deberíamos estar cazando esos monigotes blancos en vez de estar aquí. Ahora tendremos que esperar a que esos otros lleguen.

\- En realidad, esperamos a alguien diferente.

\- ¿Quién?

\- Uno de tres: el Tsuchikage, el Raikage o… Bee.

\- ¿Crees que vengan?

\- Cuando se den cuenta que sus ejércitos son frenados por un sólo hombre y un grupo de sapos, vendrán. Allí se darán cuenta del nivel que poseo y seguramente tratarán de vencerme ellos mismos, para dejar en claro su superioridad.

\- ¿Y estás seguro de poder contra ellos?

\- Si es sólo uno, probablemente. Pero si son los tres…

\- Te ayudaremos, serán tres contra cinco.

\- No. Esos poseen técnicas destructoras de alto nivel, capaces de destrozarlos, y a pesar de su gran velocidad ustedes son demasiado grandes como para evitarlas. Si ellos llegan, ustedes deberán encargarse de sus subordinados. Los jefes serán míos.

\- Entendido, les avisaré a los demás.

* * *

 _Luego de la gran batalla en el cuartel secreto de Akatsuki, el ejército blanco y su líder Madara desaparecieron. El propósito original del falso Madara siempre había sido provocar una guerra de corta duración, forzando a las cinco grandes Aldeas Shinobi a concentrar todas sus fuerzas para pelear una sola gran batalla, que involucrara a las decenas de miles de hombres y mujeres que conformaban el poder militar ninja, una en donde sus más de cien mil zetsus blancos, apoyados por las serpientes y los revividos de Kabuto, podrían dar cuenta de toda esa fuerza en corto tiempo (días, en vez de semanas); luego, una vez derrotados, sería imposible que tanto Naruto como Killer Bee no concurrieran personalmente a la batalla, en donde, gracias a su nuevo dojutsu, podría dar cuenta de ambos y, finalmente, capturar sus biju. De allí que había deliberadamente declarado sus planes de dominación, esperando la reacción de todos al unísono._

 _Pero la división del poder shinobi en dos facciones y el cambio en la estrategia de guerra de la Alianza fueron situaciones que no esperaba y que trastocaron totalmente sus planes, obligándolo a adaptar su propia estrategia._

 _Mientras la Alianza concentraba sus fuerzas para la siguiente operación (la conquista de Amegakure) y el Pacto reforzaba sus fronteras, Akatsuki movió sus propias fuerzas para atacar a las tropas de ocupación y a los supervivientes de la invasión del País de los Campos de Arroz: aprovecharían la ubicación central de aquél país (en medio del Rayo y el Fuego) y forzarían la concentración de las fuerzas shinobi en todo ese territorio, para luego aplastarlas._

 _Con casi todo el ejército de ocupación concentrado en la frontera sur, colindante con el País del Fuego, algo menos de tres mil shinobi de Iwa y Kumo habían quedado desperdigados por el destruido país. Ellos, más los casi dieciséis mil civiles que habitaban dichas tierras (un octavo de su población original) serían la presa de diez mil zetsus blancos: el cebo que atraería a los ejércitos shinobi a su destrucción._

 _O al menos así se supone que sería, hasta que Naruto intervino._

 _La batalla duró tres días: casi cuarenta sapos gigantes y otros doscientos más pequeños (ya que a los sapos propios de Naruto se les sumaron las huestes de Gamabunta), acompañados por más de cuatrocientos clones de sombras, se distribuyeron por todo el País de los Campos de Arroz, llevando a cabo la primera gran cacería de zetsus blancos, concentrando su presencia en las aldeas desperdigadas por el campo, en donde el ejército de Naruto reunió a los civiles para protegerlos mientras acababan con los Akatsuki. Luego del primer día, en que dos terceras partes de la fuerza de Akatsuki original había sido aniquilada, los zetsus blancos cambiaron de estrategia, adoptando la forma de ninjas de las fuerzas de ocupación y de civiles, en un esfuerzo por detener la abrumadora superioridad de los cazadores._

 _De nada sirvió. Con la habilidad ganada por el sennin rubio al unir su chakra al del nueve colas, pudo dotar a cada sapo combatiente de la habilidad de reconocer a los zetsus camuflados, por lo que la matanza siguió imparable. Una segunda fuerza de zetsus blancos, de diez mil más, fue movilizada al tercer día, con la asistencia de un grupo de diez ninjas revividos por el edo tensei, entre los que destacaban tres poderosos adversarios: Los hermanos de Oro y Plata de Kumo (Ginkaku y Kinkaku), dotados de cuatro de los tesoros de Rikudo Sennin y, con ellos, Salamandra Hanzo._

 _La terrible pelea final, llevada a acabo sobre los restos de lo que hace poco era la Aldea Escondida del Sonido, acabó con el sellado de todos los ninjas revividos y la captura de los tesoros, los que fueron llevados al Monte Myoboku, donde serían protegidos._

 _Cuando finalmente aparecieron las primeras fuerzas shinobi organizadas desplazadas desde Kumo y Kiri para rechazar la invasión de Akatsuki, éstas comprobaron estupefactas como los restos de veinte mil enemigos estaban regados por todo el país. Mientras los civiles alababan a sus salvadores sapos y a su líder, el dios dorado, los aterrados shinobi de la Alianza que habían quedado atrapados en medio de la feroz batalla contaban historias de horror acerca de sapos descomunales aplastando a sus compañeros, dejando tan sólo manchas blancas en el suelo y, en medio de los sapos, un feroz demonio de fuego, que como un rayo pasaba en medio de todos, aniquilando a todo lo que se le cruzaba._

 _Cuando los líderes de la fuerza los interrogaron, nadie pudo dar el nombre del demonio dorado, salvo un niño, de unos once años, a quien el guerrero había salvado: "Cuando le pregunté, se quedó pensando como si no supiese su propio nombre; luego me dijo que él era Uzumaki Namikase Naruto, el Densetsu no Sennin"._

 _Naruto, el Sabio Legendario._

* * *

\- Naruto, el enemigo avanza.

\- Gracias, Kenshin.

\- (en tono de burla, el sapo espadachín le habla) Vamos, que tienes que hacerle honor a tu nombre.

\- No molestes, ya sé que metí la pata aquella vez; ¿qué querían que dijera?, ese mocoso me preguntó mi nombre y no iba darle algo tan simple, necesitaba algún título espectacular.

\- Si, pero sabes que se te pasó la mano con lo de "Sabio Legendario". Eso suena como si fueses incluso más grandioso que Rikudo Sennin.

\- Fue lo único que se me vino a la mente. Pensé primero en ponerme "el nuevo sannin", evocando a Ero-sennin, pero me di cuenta que era tonto llamarme a mi mismo "sannin" si soy sólo uno. Luego me acordé de Rikudo y de mi formación como sabio, y el nombre vino solo: "Densetsu" por Jiraiya, "Sennin" por Rikudo y los sapos.

\- Entonces preocupate de no morirte, ¡oh, Naruto, el mayor de todos los sabios!, que si lo haces nos dejarás en vergüenza a todos…

\- No te preocupes y cuídate tu mismo, Kenshin, que si llegas a morirte tu lápida dirá "Koji" por todo lo alto.

El enorme sapo le arruga la cara a su invocador, para luego tomar su casco y colocárselo, para luego adoptar su posición.

Naruto mira al grupo que se acerca: quinientos, tal vez seiscientos shinobi, en una columna de casi medio kilómetro de frente, bastante separados unos de otros. Era de esperarse, seguramente esperan algún tipo de ataque de área y pretendían así minimizar sus bajas.

El rubio suspira, mientras se concentra; logra distinguir a Darui en frente de la formación. El grupo de ataque ya se encuentra a menos de cien metros de la marca hecha por Gamaren. Naruto invoca cincuenta clones, los que se posicionan atrás de los sapos invocados, como segunda linea (para el caso de que alguno de sus atacantes trate de pasar y copar su retaguardia). Gamakishi le recuerda a su líder: _"los que golpeen los clones no valen, sólo los que ataques tú en persona, Naruto. Y ni pienses que por encargarte del más fuerte te vamos a dar puntos extras; ese vale lo mismo que el resto"._

Naruto, luego de escuchar al sapo, sonríe resignado: ya sabe que le tocará encargarse de la cena de esa noche.

Darui dirige una mirara rápida al primer grupo de ataque, mientras la distancia a la marca que señala el inicio de la batalla se acorta, inexorable. Confía en que el grupo selecto que le acompaña es suficiente para entretener a los sapos el tiempo suficiente para que el resto del ejército se anime a cruzar. Ha elegido asumir las posibles pérdidas que le inflijan sus enemigos, pero tal vez consiga causar en el grupo del rubio el desgaste necesario para hacer que se retire.

El Rayo Negro de Kumogakure salta la zanja. Nada pasa. Cubre su cuerpo con chakra raiton, mientras hace los sellos necesarios para uno de sus ataques más potentes: _"Raiton: Kuropansa"_ ; su pantera de rayo, la que cazará al autodenominado Sennin Legendario.

* * *

 _Los informes de los shinobi de la fuerza de ocupación que contemplaron la batalla de Oto fueron contundentes: el grupo de Naruto era imparable._

 _Los sapos pequeños, ágiles y precisos con sus armas, mostraban un nivel de combate equivalente al de un jounin entrenado, un gran dominio de jutsus suiton y un alto nivel de coordinación, con el agravante de que sus armas parecían estar forjadas en un material diferente. Los pocos shinobi que, en cumplimiento de sus órdenes, habían tratado de combatirlos como invasores de un territorio que se supone era controlado por la Alianza, vieron con sorpresa que sus armas cedían ante las del enemigo al mero impacto. Y lo peor de todo era que los pocos que vieron ser heridos simplemente desaparecían, por lo que no era posible verificar ninguna muerte ni los posibles heridos estorbaban en algo a los demás combatientes, a diferencia de lo que sucedía en cualquier ejército humano._

 _Los sapos gigantes eran otra cosa. Sus ataques afectaban grandes áreas, y sus armas descomunales arrasaban con sus enemigos por decenas. Ni siquiera grupos de veinte zetsus eran suficientes para poner a alguno de ellos fuera de combate, y siempre peleaban en grupos de al menos tres de ellos. Ninguno de los testigos pudo dar fe de que alguno de los monstruosos anfibios fuese gravemente herido o tuviera que retirarse del campo de batalla._

 _Y Naruto. Contrastando los informes de los testigos con la que fue proporcionada por A y Bee respecto de las habilidades del joven, era evidente que el rubio no había perdido el tiempo en los últimos meses, habiéndose concentrado en su manejo del chakra del Kyubi, mostrando aparentemente un nivel de control incluso mayor al del portador del ocho colas en su forma restringida. La pelea final contra los revividos había sido de un altísimo nivel: Salamandra Hanzo había exigido algo al muchacho, y le tomó casi diez minutos doblegarlo; en cambio, los hermanos de Oro y Plata de Kumo fueron acabados en menos de dos minutos; los shinobi del País del Rayo presentes, que conocían la leyenda de los terribles Ginkaku y Kinkaku, no podían dar crédito a lo que vieron sus ojos ese día._

 _Fueron esos informes los que, a pesar de los esfuerzos de los líderes de la Alianza por mantenerlos en secreto, se propagaron en medio de la tropa. El miedo a Madara y a sus terroríficos zetsus blancos fue reemplazado por uno incluso mayor, y muchos en sus pesadillas se veían morir aplastados por una gigantesca mano de sapo o consumidos en el fuego del jinchuriki del nueve colas._

* * *

Cuando el último shinobi del grupo de ataque saltó la zanja, vino el contrataque.

Naruto y sus cuatro sapos gigantes concentraron su chakra natural en sus armas y lanzaron sendos golpes horizontales con ellas, los que se proyectaron hacia el frente con fuerza. Los ataques, destinados a azotar en ves de cortar, alcanzaron al grupo de shinobi con tal rapidez que ninguno pudo esquivar, siendo impactados al instante. La mayoría de los alcanzados fueron lanzados hacia atrás unos treinta metros, hasta el otro lado de la zanja; todos los arrojados resultaron con sus brazos o costillas rotas.

Apenas treinta shinobi, incluido su comandante, tuvieron el cuidado o el nivel necesario para reforzar sus cuerpos antes el ataque combinado del enemigo y lograron aguantarlo sin retroceder. Se detuvieron.

Darui corrió a enfrentar a Naruto, con su pantera de rayo al frente, a fin de impactarlo: el choque fue brutal, con el portador del Kyubi haciendo colapsar el ataque del de Kumo con un rasengan creado en instantes.

Al notar como el resto del ejército, que habiendo comenzado a correr apenas el grupo de avanzada había cruzado la marca se frenó al ver el poderoso primer ataque del rubio y los sapos, Gamakishi tomó aire y les gritó: _"¡VAMOS, MANGA DE COBARDES, NO SE SUPONE QUE SON ORGULLOSOS GUERREROS DE IWA Y KUMO, HE! ¿ACASO LE TEMEN A CUATRO SAPOS Y UN IDIOTA RUBIO? ¡VENGAN, PROMETEMOS QUE NO LES HAREMOS LLORAR DEMASIADO!"._

Cuando el sapo se calla, su hermano le reclama: _"no debías decirles eso, aniki; seguro se ofenderán"_ ; el aludido le responde: _"esa es la idea, Tatsu; no pienso quedarme aquí esperando todo el día a que esa manga de pusilánimes se mueva, quiero cenar esta noche y los que quedaron luego de nuestro ataque son muy pocos como para decidir nuestra competencia"_. Kenshin les interrumpe: _"atentos, chicos, que los que aguantaron nuestro primer ataque ya llegaron, y ni hermanita ya nos tomó ventaja"_. Efectivamente, los tres sapos ven como Gamaren se les había adelantado y ya había mandado a un par de vuelta al otro lado de la marca, mientras mantenía a otros seis atacantes a raya con su arma.

El resto del Ejército del Norte, encabronado por las palabras del sapo, avanzó en pleno a la batalla, gritando. Al notar eso, Naruto les recordó a sus compañeros no usar contra ellos sus ataques de corte de chakra, ya que probablemente esos eran más frágiles que los que integraban el grupo de avanzada y podrían terminar matando a alguno si querer.

Mientras los primeros shinobi del resto del ejército cruzan la zanja y quedando sólo diez combatientes en pie del grupo de avanzada, todos ellos eligen concentrarse en Naruto, a fin de poder derribar a quien se supone es el líder de sus enemigos. El rubio, que se encontraba enfrentando a Darui con su taijutsu, fortalece sus reservas de chakra, haciendo uso de sus katas de sapo para contener al grupo que trata de rodearlo. Cuando otros seis shinobi han caído, y viendo que el resto del ejército atacante ya casi llegan a su posición, salta con todas su fuerzas, a lo alto.

Justo antes de alcanzar la altura máxima que le permite su salto en modo sabio, casi cien metros, hace surgir de su sello corporal treinta kunai sellados, lo que flotan frente a él. Con las preparaciones listas, le dice a su compañero interno: _"¡es hora de hacerlo, Kurama!"_. Al instante, el cuerpo de Naruto adopta la forma del manto de chakra, resplandeciendo con luz blanca y rodeado de llamas doradas; de su cuerpo surgen cuatro brazos de chakra, que son controlados por el nueve colas. Entre los brazos de chakra y los de Naruto cada uno de los kunai sellados son tomados y arrojados al suelo, en veloz sucesión, con algunos de ellos cayendo a centímetros de algunos de los cientos de shinobi que ya han copado la posición donde el rubio se encontraba, los que toman aquellos kunai como un ataque y se preparan a lanzar sus propias armas a donde se encuentra Naruto, en el aire: un blanco fácil. Pero son demasiado lentos, y el ataque final del rubio los sorprende.

Darui escucha como el sapo con el bastón, el más cercano a su posición, les dice a sus compañeros: _"miren, Naruto lo va a hacer. Creí que guardaba eso para el enmascarado"_ , a lo que el que porta la katana le dice: _"no, dijo que lo usaría apenas pudiera, que su maestra le había enseñado a nunca usar una técnica contra un enemigo importante sin probarla previamente en combate y dominarla"_. Asustado por lo que implican esas palabras, el shinobi de Kumo mira fijamente al rubio en el cielo, mientra prepara su rayo negro para impactarlo, pero tarda demasiado; Naruto, con su voz fusionada a la del zorro demonio, proyecta sus palabras a las mentes de todos los presentes, a fin de que comprendan lo terrible que puede llegar a ser: " _Hiraishin no Jutsu: Inazuma_ ".

El relámpago estalla. Naruto desaparece y, al instante, los enemigos comienzan a caer.

El maestro sennin se desplaza con velocidad indescriptible entre cada kunai sellado, saltando de uno a otro y corriendo con la velocidad que le da aquél manto de chakra, una velocidad tal que es imposible de seguir por ojo humano. No llega a golpear directamente a ninguno de sus enemigos, pero su velocidad es tan alta que corta el aire con una presión tal que le basta acercarse a un shinobi para derribarlo; el sonido es como si un relámpago pasara en medio de las tropas del Iwa y Kumo; los pocos que tratan de golpearlo, creyendo poder seguirle, no consiguen nada, ya que los saltos entre sello y sello se suceden en números absurdos. Incluso Darui, que se encuentra en la periferia de la técnica y logra apenas seguirle con sus sentidos, le lanza su ataque raiton tres veces, y las tres veces el rayo negro resulta demasiado lento para alcanzarlo. Cuando Naruto finalmente se detiene, luego de veinte segundos de ataques ininterrumpidos, en los que ha ejecutado cincuenta transposiciones, el paisaje es desolador: los cuerpos de no menos de quinientos shinobi están en el suelo, la mayoría con sus huesos rotos, todos ellos inconscientes por la potencia del ataque, sin que ninguno haya sido golpeado directamente.

Darui no puede dar crédito a lo que ven sus ojos: Naruto en medio de ese campo de cuerpos inertes, con su figura blanca y dorada, apenas cansado; ahora comprende porqué los que lo vieron en Oto lo llamaron demonio. Pero eso no es todo: con esa demostración de poder abrumador, Naruto a partido el frente de batalla en dos, separando al Ejército del Norte y permitiéndole, si así quisiera, rodearlo o concentrarse y acabar con cada parte por separado.

El rubio está satisfecho con aquella prueba de campo de su nuevo jutsu, uno que desarrolló cuando descubrió que Obito tenía a su disposición esos miles de zetsus blancos y se dio cuenta que necesitaba algo con que hacer frente a tan grandes números de enemigos que podían mezclarse entre inocentes y que, por lo mismo, no podría eliminar con sus ataques de área más potentes. Felicita a Kurama por tan buen trabajo antes de deshacer su transformación y volver a su modo sabio, mucho menos intimidante.

Darui reacciona, mirando a sus alrededores: los sapos gigantes derriban al resto de sus ninjas por docenas, arrojándolos más allá de la marca, resistiendo cada jutsu y ataque combinado con que los shinobi tratan de reducirlos, y los pocos golpes y corte que reciben son sólo arañazos en sus enormes cuerpos. El desánimo es evidente en sus subordinados, apenas han pasado quince minutos de pelea y ya más de la mitad del Ejército del Norte ha caído ante sólo cinco enemigos, cuya ventaja es tal que los clones que Naruto ha creado ni siquiera han debido intervenir. Mientras ve como el rubio utiliza su taijutsu para derribar a los pocos que se atreven a hacerle frente y los primeros de su tropa comienzan a huir, decide armarse de valor y hacerle frente al rubio por última vez: ya no aspira a vencerlo, pero tal vez dañarlo para hacerle más fácil la tarea a quien deba derrotarlo. Por su honor como shinobi de Kumogakure debe acometer esa misión con todo lo que tiene.

Naruto ve como la mano derecha del Raikage se aproxima a él, a paso lento, con su espada en la mano. Lo recuerda claramente: los shinobi de la nube son los mejores espadachines de todas las grandes Aldeas; en técnica, ni siquiera los legendarios shinobigatana de Kiri se les comparan. Ha visto las cosas que Bee puede hacer con sus ocho espadas, y sabe que Darui tiene una técnica de altísimo nivel, lo que sumado a su manejo del rayo negro lo hacen un rival imparable con el acero en sus manos. El rubio se deshace de los último cinco shinobi que tratan de herirlo con sus katas de sapo, para luego tomar su propia espada, aquella que evoca todo lo valioso para él…

* * *

 _Dos meses antes de la destrucción de Otogakure, mientras recorría las naciones elementales, buscando rastros de las actividades de Kabuto (que por las palabras de Zetsu sabía que se había aliado con Akatsuki), le llegó un mensaje de parte de Sasuke: su nueva espada estaba lista, y debía pasar a recogerla, para lo que el Uchiha le esperaría en una aldea del País de las Cascadas._

 _Tres días tardó en llegar a aquél lugar, en donde, para su sorpresa, además de Sasuke le esperaba Fukasaku-ojii, su maestro sapo. Al llegar junto a ellos, el anciano sapo invocó al armero sapo, quien apareció con su ayudante en una nube de humo._

 _Sentados Naruto y Sasuke en el suelo, frente a frente, el pelinegro le habló: "Yo, Uchiha Sasuke, líder del Clan Uchiha, con este humilde obsequio cumplo con mi promesa hecha anteriormente en la isla santuario. Desde ahora soy libre de mi palabra". El rubio, conteniendo apenas la risa, dijo: "Yo, Uzumaki Namikase Naruto, acepto satisfecho tu humilde regalo". Molesto, Sasuke le reclama que deje de reírse, que le quita seriedad a la ceremonia, a lo que Naruto le señala que exagera con todo eso. Oyéndolo, el anciano sapo lo golpea con su bastón, mientras le señala: "la espada es el alma de un guerrero, y esta que recibes ahora ganará una fama tal que rivalizará con la tuya; tienes que entender eso, Naruto". El rubio, comprendiendo el regaño previo, se disculpa._

 _A continuación, los otros dos sapos se aproximan, con el armero sapo llevando en sus manos el fruto de su trabajo, envuelto en seda blanca, el que le pasa a su ayudante, quien es el encargado de entregársela formalmente al rubio, mientras le dice: "este es el mejor trabajo de mi maestro; dos meses le tomó forjarla. Él espera que sea de su agrado, Naruto-dono". El rubio toma la espada en sus manos, desenvolviéndola: es sólo la hoja metálica de su wakizashi, finamente acabada; la hoja, así como la parte angosta alrededor de donde irá la guarda y el mango de la misma es de una sola pieza de acero plateado, tan pálido que parece blanco, con excepción del filo de la misma, en donde el acabado adopta un tono grisaseo. Nota con curiosidad los adornos en la misma, mientras sonríe por el detalle: la hoja está limpia, salvo por unos grabados en el último tercio más cercano a la base, en donde luce el símbolo del clan Uchiha, sobre el cual flotan siete pétalos de flor de cerezo, como si cayeran en dirección al abanico, un diseño que se repite en ambos lados de la hoja._

 _Sasuke le dice a su compañero: "el símbolo Uchiha es para que no olvides de donde proviene tu espada, Naruto". El rubio le dice: "y el otro detalle es por nuestra compañera de equipo, supongo". Extrañado, el pelinegro se acerca a ver la espada, reaccionando molesto al descubrir ese grabado; al exigir explicaciones del armero sapo por ese agregado, el discípulo del mismo le explica que es normal adornar las hojas de espadas especiales con algún motivo, y su maestro, al saber de quien era el encargo, decidió que aquél era el motivo indicado. Ya derechamente enojado, el Uchiha reclama que aquello no es lo que ha pedido y trata de que se lleven la espada, a fin de eliminar ese agregado, pero Naruto se niega: está satisfecho con el resultado final y no permitirá que sea alterada._

 _El maestro sapo habla, finalmente, pidiéndole al rubio que le indique las terminaciones que desea para el mango y la funda de su nueva wakizashi. Naruto lo piensa un poco, para luego decidir: desea un mango entretejido, con bandas blancas y azules; la funda será de madera lacada, de un azul más oscuro y brillante, con el símbolo Uzumaki dibujado en blanco en la punta y el símbolo Hyuga al otro lado de la misma, con una cuerda blanca entrelazada en aquella parte de la funda donde ésta se junta con el mango. El maestro sapo inclina su rostro, señalando que su discípulo se encargará de el acabado final del arma y que en un par de semanas la tendrá en sus manos, para luego tomar la hoja terminada de regreso._

 _Cuando los sapos se marchan, Sasuke no puede evitar preguntarle a su compañero por todo lo que ha decidido. Naruto le explica que eligió conservar los adornos de la hoja porque, a pesar de todo lo que ha pasado, no puede evitar estimar a todos sus compañeros, y esa hoja, de alguna manera, se los recordaba: Sasuke (el símbolo), Sakura (los pétalos), Sai (la hoja blanca) y Kakashi (el filo, de un tono similar a su cabello). Los acabados de la funda y el mango son por Jiraiya, Tsunade y Konan, y el color de la funda y el símbolo Hyuga son por su esposa._

 _Viendo que el pelinegro seguía molesto por el tema de los pétalos de cerezo, Naruto le dijo: "estás condenado, amigo mio; mejor resignate a tu destino". Sasuke le reclama: "esa cosa no significa nada, sólo es una muy desafortunada coincidencia"._

 _Antes de irse Sasuke, intrigado, le pregunta: "¿y has pensado un nombre apropiado para tu espada? Ese sapo viejo tenía razón, si realmente harás todo lo que dices que quieres hacer será famosa". Naruto le responde: "Si, supe su nombre apenas la vi: Shirohime"._

 _La espada del Sennin Legendario, Princesa Blanca._

* * *

Naruto posa su mano en el mango de su wakizashi, la que desenfunda de un veloz movimiento. Ve aquella hoja blanca con orgullo, recordando su batalla en Oto. Nota como Darui impregna su rayo negro en la ancha hoja de su espada, listo para atacarlo.

El de Kumo se sorprende al notar que el arma de Naruto, sin ningún refuerzo de chakra, es capaz de contener el acero de su propia arma. Aunque el rubio no puede hacer las intrincadas maniobras que el realiza con su arma, su velocidad y fuerza física es suficiente para resistir sus embestidas, y con cada choque esa extraña hoja blanca pareciera capaz de disgregar el chakra raiton que su arma porta, debilitando su capacidad de corte. Allí Darui comprende que, seguramente, esa espada corta ha sido forjada ex-profeso para canalizar chakra.

Para verificar sus sospechas, el de Kumo toma distancia para luego lanzar un chorro abundante de agua, canalizando su rayo a través de ella. Al ver el ataque aproximarse, Naruto usa la hoja de su wakizashi para interceptar el jutsu combinado; el rayo no logra pasar el arma del rubio, por lo que el ataque resulta inútil.

Naruto, notando como los últimos shinobi que combaten a los sapos caen derrotados, decide terminar su pelea con Darui. Corre rápidamente, mientras carga chakra natural en la hoja de Shirohime, la que brilla con una luz blanca. El shinobi de Kumo fuerza su chakra en la hoja de su propia espada, esperando contener el ataque del arma de su enemigo, pero es inútil: la wakizashi rebana limpiamente a su contrincante, desarmando al ninja del rayo; Naruto retira su arma, mientras golpea con fuerza y precisión el brazo y piernas derecha de Darui, las que rompe. Con esas heridas invalidantes y abrumado por el dolor, el general del Ejército del Norte cae, derrotado.

La batalla ha terminado.

* * *

Dos días después, al amanecer, llegan veloces al campamento del Ejército del Norte los generales de los Ejércitos del Este y del Oeste de la Alianza, Kurotsuchi de Iwa y C de Kumo.

La vista del campamento los impresiona.

De entrada, notan como son sapos de metro y medio de alto los que vigilan la entrada, mientras otros sapos similares fungen de vigías en los alrededores. El escenario dentro del mismo es asolador: decenas de pequeños sapos, vestidos de camisetas blancas, recorren las diferentes tiendas, cuidando a los miles de heridos de la última batalla, asistidos por los pocos médicos del cuerpo sanitario del Ejército del Norte. Apenas se ven unos cincuenta shinobi sanos realizando tareas de intendencia (llevando materiales, preparando comida y similares).

Molesta, la kunoichi de Iwa exige que los sapos sean desalojados del campamento, mientras exige se le informe donde se encuentra el general de esa tropa.

Darui sale de su tienda, caminando con dificultad, hasta llegar a donde se encuentran sus colegas generales. Detrás de él camina una joven sapa de noventa centímetros de alto, ataviada con su camiseta blanca, la que le pide que regrese a la cama.

La vista del estado de su compañero sorprende a C: Darui luce un aparatoso entablillado en su pierna derecha, la que apenas puede mover, mientras su brazo derecho está inmovilizado con una férula, sujeta a un cabestrillo. Darui está cansado y algo adolorido, por lo que les pide a los recién llegados que le sigan a su tienda, a fin de poder sentarse.

Una vez dentro, haciendo callar a su ruidosa compañera de Iwa, C pregunta:

\- Informanos.

\- Una sola batalla. Fuimos interceptados a un kilómetro de este punto, en territorio de la Lluvia.

\- ¿Enemigo?

\- Cinco, Uzumaki y cuatro sapos gigantes. Acabaron con mi ejército en media hora de batalla.

\- Ya veo… ¿Bajas?

\- Noventa y cinco por ciento.

\- ¿Muertos'

\- Cero.

\- ¿Y el resto?

\- Todos heridos, calculo que el setenta por ciento de la tropa tiene heridas de tal magnitud que deberán ser dados de baja. Un porcentaje menor de ellos quedará con secuelas, pero el resto no podrá ser reintegrado en al menos un par de meses.

\- O sea, hemos perdido seis mil hombres definitivamente. ¿Y tú, cómo te encuentras?

\- Sobreviviré, pero mis heridas no sanaran totalmente hasta en unos seis meses más.

\- Eso significa que hemos perdido a uno de nuestros mejores comandantes.

Kurotsuchi interrumpe, molesta:

\- ¿Cómo rayos has permitido sapos en el campamento? ¿no vez que son el enemigo?

\- Estos no. Son enfermeros y médicos. Es gracias a ellos que no nos hemos muerto de hambre o por las heridas sufridas. Sin su ayuda, al menos la mitad de nosotros habría fallecido antes de que ustedes llegaran.

\- Mejor morirse que aceptar ayuda del enemigo.

\- Te permito decir eso sólo porque comprendo lo que sientes por la muerte de tu padre, pero no permitiré ninguna decisión que ponga en peligro a mis soldados. Sigo siendo su comandante, y si tengo que pedir ayuda a mis oponentes para salvarlos, lo haré.

\- Eso hasta que llegue el resto de nuestro ejército. En unas horas llegarán veintidós mil de nuestros hombres. Cuando eso pase, arrasaré con esos sapos y el rubio que los manda.

\- (una voz en la entrada de la tienda le interrumpe) No harás nada de eso, mocosa tonta…

.

.

.

\- Naruto, ¿que pasa?

\- Lo que esperaba, Gamatatsu. Bee finalmente ha llegado.

* * *

En la frontera del País de la Tierra con la Hierba, Obito se reúne con Kabuto.

Luego de su derrota en el País de los Campos de Arroz a manos de Naruto y sus Sapos, deberá replantear su estrategia.

Si no pueden provocar un ataque total de las fuerzas shinobi, deberá atacarlos en donde se encuentren.

Con ayuda del discípulo de la serpiente, ha logrado ocultar sus enormes fuerzas de los rastreadores de la Alianza y, aunque la pasada derrota ha menguado sus fuerzas, todavía conserva las cuatro quintas partes de sus zetsus blancos.

Y Naruto no puede estar en todas partes. Ese fue su error inicial, y no piensa repetirlo.

Kabuto sonríe, satisfecho: sus clones de Manda, la gran serpiente de Orochimaru, están listas, y tiene muchísimos revividos a los que puede usar para llevar muerte a todas las naciones shinobi.

.

.

.

Una cosa preocupa al compañero del falso Madara, Zetsu: el dojutsu primigenio, el que pertenecía a la Diosa Conejo, no se ha manifestado en Obito, como se suponía que sería. Y sólo encuentra una posible respuesta: el poder de Obito, siendo grande, todavía no es suficiente.

El hombre planta deberá forzar las cosas. Probablemente un enfrentamiento directo con el portador del nueve colas logre liberar toda su fuerza latente y así, lo que necesita para cumplir su propósito a través de su pretendido líder, el _Rinne Sharingan_ , se manifestará finalmente.

Madre revivirá y los humanos perecerán, como siempre debió haber sido.


	29. Chapter 29

Había mucho movimiento en el campamento del Ejército del Norte de la Alianza.

Mientras los sapos limpiaban acuciosamente las tiendas que usaron como salas de operaciones y hacían las últimas revisiones y reemplazos de curas a aquellos shinobi que serían enviados de regreso a sus ciudades de origen por encontrarse irrecuperables para la guerra (alrededor de seis mil de ellos), el comandante del derrotado ejército, Darui, pasaba revista a los efectivos aptos para el combate que todavía conservaba en su tropa: quinientos treinta y dos hombres y mujeres, número conformado por los heridos más leves (los que gracias a los excelentes cuidados de los sapos se habían recuperado en apenas dos días) y por aquellos que libraron indemnes de la batalla (que eran los que habían terminado huyendo en batalla y que, por lo mismo, se sentían observados por todos); todos los cuales se supone que serían la escolta de los heridos más graves. El resto de su malogrado ejército permanecería con las tropas que pronto arribarían, con la esperanza de que en un par de semanas estuviesen totalmente recuperados y cubrieran las bajas que se esperaba en los cuerpos de los ejércitos Este y Oeste, para la batalla que se aproximaba.

Mientras eso sucedía afuera, en la tienda del comandante Darui, mientras su enfermera sapa ordena el lugar antes de su partida, los tres comandantes (ambos generales y el jinchuriki del ocho colas) allí reunidos planificaban su estrategia para confrontar al rubio sennin (con evidente molestia de Kurotsuchi, que no cesaba de protestar por tratar temas tan delicados delante de una espía enemiga). Viendo que las palabras de la chica habían ofendido a quien había prestado su ayuda des-interesadamente en los pasados días, Bee se dirigió donde la pequeña y, agradeciendo sus esfuerzos, le pidió con toda la amabilidad que le fue posible que los dejara solos; cuando la pequeña le objetó que no podía irse dejando todo sucio, el hombrón se comprometió a que limpiaría todo personalmente, compromiso que finalmente la convenció de marcharse.

Cuando estuvieron los tres solos, finalmente, Killer Bee habló:

\- Fuiste grosera con la pequeña, muchacha.

\- Y tú debiste simplemente echarla.

\- Los sapos no son iguales a nosotros. Estos pequeños no se involucran en las luchas de los mayores; su labor en la comunidad es asistir, por lo que se consideran una fuerza neutral. Ella jamás le habría dicho nada a Naruto, y tampoco es como si nuestra estrategia fuese demasiado secreta.

\- Eres un tonto crédulo, Bee.

\- Y tú una ignorante: Naruto tiene capacidades de sensor tales que puede identificar chakras individualmente a cinco kilómetros de distancia, diez si se esfuerza, incluso en medio de miles de otras firmas de chakra, por lo que ni henges ni ocultamientos ni jutsus que permitan avanzar bajo tierra o agua podrían permitirnos sorprenderlo; aunque lo rodearas con tus miles de hombres tiene la velocidad necesaria para simplemente pasar entre ellos y la fuerza física como para levantar con sus propios brazos a decenas de tus tipos más corpulentos; tiene jutsus de un poder destructivo tal que podría acabar con miles en un sólo ataque y un jutsu tiempo-espacio que hace imposible contenerlo aún si pudieras encerrarlo dentro de la barrera más poderosa e impenetrable que cualquiera pueda crear.

\- ¿Acaso pretendes decir que es invencible?

\- No, digo que atacarlo con los dos ejércitos que esperas es absurdo e inútil.

\- Y entonces…

\- (Cee interviene) La forma de enfrentarlo es en pelea uno a uno. Allí todas las ventajas que le ha señalado Bee, o al menos la mayoría de ellas, desaparecen; claro, eso si tenemos alguien que pueda hacerle el peso.

\- Allí es donde intervengo yo.

\- (la chica reclama) ¿Porqué entonces no vinieron también mi abuelo y A?

\- Varias razones: no pueden abandonar sus labores como comandantes generales de la Alianza y líderes de sus aldeas; segundo, se encuentran coordinando la próxima ofensiva contra Akatsuki; y lo más importante, no nos podemos permitir que mueran a manos de Naruto, no en medio de una guerra.

\- (Cee cuestiona) ¿Tratas de decir que ese muchacho sería capaz de matar a algunos de los kages? Lo encuentro difícil de creer.

\- En circunstancias normales, claro que no sería capaz; a pesar de todo lo que ha pasado en su vida no ha desarrollado el instinto asesino necesario para ser un verdadero shinobi. Pero tampoco es suicida, y es seguro que tanto el viejo Onoki como mi _Big Brother_ no se contendrían en tratar de acabar con él; siendo así, tanto Naruto como Kurama se defenderán, incluso hasta matar de ser necesario.

\- ¿Kurama?

\- El nueve colas.

\- Veo que lo conoces bastante bien, Bee.

\- No tanto, es solo que el muchacho es un libro abierto… la mayor parte del tiempo…

\- (Kurotsuchi interviene) Entonces estás seguro de que no te matará…

\- Claro que me mataría, niña… Si lo pienso bien, de los tres que hay dentro de la Alianza con el nivel necesario para enfrentarlo, soy quien más posibilidades tiene de ser asesinado; él sabe que tengo al pulpo conmigo, y puede que piense que yo resista mejor sus ataques que cualquier otro, por lo que seguramente me enfrentará con todo. Bien, si ha todo quedado claro, iré a recostarme un rato, necesito estar bien descansado para cuando tenga que pelear con él.

\- Podrías aprovechar y tratar de atacarlo por sorpresa.

\- ¿Acaso no me has escuchado, niña? Naruto seguramente ya sabe que estoy aquí…

\- (Cee pregunta) ¿Entonces, cuándo?

\- Apenas lleguen los dos ejércitos y los heridos más graves sean evacuados. Según como se desarrolle todo puede que necesitemos esos veintidós mil shinobi extras.

\- ¿Por si lo vences y los sapos deciden intervenir?

\- En realidad por si se aparecen los zetsus blancos en medio de nuestra pelea.

Y sin decir más, la abeja asesina se retira a buscar un lugar donde echarse una larga siesta, mientras nota una vez fuera de la tienda como Darui despide a los sapos enfermeros, agradeciéndoles su asistencia.

Continúa su camino hasta que nota quien ha venido a por los pequeños: Shima, la anciana sapa que pudo conocer en la isla santuario.

La esposa de Fukasaku ve como Bee se aproxima a ella, saludándola. Ella trata de excusarse, diciéndole que sólo está de paso y que debe regresar con los sapos de ayuda al Monte Myoboku, pero el portador del Hachibi le interrumpe, diciéndole que sólo quiere pedirle un pequeño favor: durante la tarde deberá pelear con Naruto, y él desea que ella esté en el campamento humano; intrigada, la anciana le pregunta el motivo para ello, a lo que Bee le responde, en voz baja (para no asustar a sus compañero shinobi cerca): [ _"Seguramente Naruto me dejará molido y necesitaré de sus preciosas manos para curarme, anciana"_ ]. Viendo en su rostro que el de Kumo habla en serio, Shima le promete que cuando él deba pelear con el rubio ella estará allí, en compañía de su marido, para asistirlo en caso de ser necesario.

Los sapos finalmente se marchan, desapareciendo en muchas pequeñas volutas de humo blanco.

Bee observa a los alrededores, rostros cansados y malogrados. No puede evitar pensar que cuando lleguen los ejércitos que se aproximan y tenga lugar su pelea con el rubio de los sapos, otros veintidós mil rostros lucirán iguales a estos.

* * *

Sasuke bajó su chokuto, dejando que la sangre que la impregnaba escurriera por su hoja.

Era ya la tercera semana desde que se encontraba con Taka en misión, en la frontera del Fuego con el País de los Campos de Arroz. Su equipo era uno de varios que el Hokage Hatake Kakashi había desplegado por la frontera norte, por donde suponía más probable que el ejército de Akatsuki, del que poco y nada se sabía en ese entonces, tratara de invadir Konoha, uno de sus más probables objetivos.

La orden de desplegarse había llegado a la hora de que se recibiera en la aldea la noticia de la derrota del ejército combinado Iwa-Kumo, el primer enfrentamiento contra las huestes del falso Madara. Los estrategas de Konoha suponían en ese entonces que, luego de tan aplastante victoria, Akatsuki avanzaría al sur, rumbo a la aldea ninja más cercana de los cinco grandes, y la única, luego de las enormes pérdidas de la Roca y las Nubes, con suficientes shinobi de élite como para cubrir los mandos de las enormes masas que se deberían movilizar en la iniciada guerra.

En este escenario, el equipo de Sasuke, junto al equipo Gai (de sólo tres, su jounin sensei junto con Tenten y Rock Lee) y al equipo Sai (con el ex-raíz como líder y cuatro anbu que integraron anteriormente dicha organización) fueron puestos en la zona de mayor peligro, confiando en que el nivel de dichos equipos sería suficiente para frenar a los miles con que Akatsuki se supone contaba, mientras en Konoha se organizaban las divisiones y se movilizaban las reservas hasta totalizar casi dieciocho mil shinobi entrenados (incluyendo en ese número a los gennin recién salidos de la academia y a las guardias ninja de los clanes). No se conocía la fuerza real de Akatsuki, pero aquello debería bastar; Kakashi recordaba perfectamente la Tercera Gran Guerra Ninja, las levas forzosas y los niños con apenas un par de años en la academia siendo enviados a la batalla porque no quedaban más, y se negaba a llevar las cosas a ese extremo mientras no fuese estrictamente necesario.

Y los mandos en Konoha confiaban en que, llegado el momento de la invasión del falso Madara, tanto las demás aldeas como Naruto concurrirían a esa batalla para apoyarlos. De la misma forma en que el Hokage y Konoha actuarían si fuese diferente el caso.

Pero nada de eso ocurrió: ni hubo invasión, ni alianza entre los cinco, ni se concentraron los esfuerzos de todos en eliminar a Akatsuki (al menos no directamente).

Y ahora, además de la amenaza de Akatsuki, tenían que cuidarse del demente de Kabuto y de los planes expansionistas de la Alianza del Norte, que no tuvo mejor idea que estacionar uno de sus ejércitos en plena frontera, además de la división de Kiri al oeste y las fuerzas samurai presionando a su mayor aliado, a donde habían partido quinientos shinobi al mando de Nara Shikamaru para reforzar las fronteras de Suna.

Ya con tiempo, las fuerzas de Konoha habían reforzado toda su frontera norte, dejando al equipo Taka a cargo de la vigilancia del Ejército de Ocupación del País de los Campos de Arroz: diez mil hombres y mujeres de tres aldeas shinobi, todos concentrados a menos de un kilómetro de la frontera real. El resto de los atacantes de Oto estaban diseminados por el país, mientras una parte menor había regresado a sus aldeas, ya sea heridos o para integrar la fuerza que se preparaba para asaltar Amegakure.

Ya llevaban tres semanas en aquellos parajes boscosos, interceptando cada patrulla o fuerza de infiltración de la Alianza que se atrevía a adentrarse en territorio del Fuego: aquello ocurría tan seguido que era como si tantearan sus defensas. Como resultado de todo aquello, Sasuke y sus tres compañeros (Jugo, Karin y Suigetsu) ya llevaban más de ciento ochenta shinobi interceptados, con treinta de ellos asesinados y el resto devueltos inconscientes, siendo literalmente arrojados al otro lado de la frontera.

El mensaje que pretendían dar era claro: mientras Taka vigilara, ninguno de ellos podría pasar.

Acababan de deshacerse del último grupo de infiltración (una partida de seis ninjas de la Hierba), abandonando a los supervivientes al otro lado del riachuelo que en ese punto marcaba el final del Fuego y el inicio del Arroz, y ahora el equipo de shinobis descansaba, mientras Karin realizaba un rastreo rápido de la zona, verificando que no quedaban intrusos en el área.

A pesar del éxito demostrado, Sasuke no podía evitar sentir que todo aquello que hacían era una pérdida de tiempo: con tipos como Obito y Kabuto dando vueltas allí afuera, el que el mejor shinobi de Konoha estuviese de perro guardián era un desperdicio de recursos (por más necesaria que fuese esa tarea). Cansado, el Uchiha se quitó por enésima vez su protector ninja, mientras lo miraba nuevamente: el símbolo de su estatus como jounin de Konoha…

 _Los últimos meses habían sido bastante movidos para el joven Uchiha._

 _Lo más difícil había sido ambientarse nuevamente a la vida cotidiana, ya no como un aprendiz, un vengador o un criminal en fuga, sino como otro shinobi más._

 _Contra lo que podía haber esperado por la situación existente y a sabiendas que seguramente él era el guerrero más fuerte de todo Konoha, Kakashi se encargó de mantenerlo todo el tiempo que faltaba para el examen de chunnin dentro de los límites de la aldea, siempre ocupado._

 _Perdió la cuenta de la cantidad de misiones gennin que completó junto con su equipo, que por no variar la costumbre conservó su último nombre. Los Taka se hicieron conocidos de todos por lo inusuales que eran: cuatro gennin bastante mayores, de un poder absurdo, haciendo los mandados habituales de los jóvenes de once años. Pero Sasuke no se quejó, y aguantó estoicamente todo lo que le pusieron por delante, demostrando seriedad y dedicación en cada pequeña cosa que se veía obligado a hacer._

 _El estar enfocados en tareas tan simples para su nivel de habilidad les significó un par de cosas a los Taka. La primera fue que terminaron siendo reconocidos por toda la gente de la aldea (el grupo vivía recorriendo sus calles y eran de por sí demasiado llamativos para ser ignorados): la hermosa chica de cabellos de fuego y gafas, altiva y con una falda tan corta que embobaba a todo aquél que veía ese par de piernas; el gigante amable, de pelo llamativo y siempre luciendo una sonrisa y una actitud gentil con todos; el adonis pelinegro, el último de su clan, de actitud fría y reservada; y el idiota. Y es que Suigetsu no sabía como tratar a la gente: asustaba a los niños, molestaba a los adultos y acosaba a las mujeres que le atraían (las que terminaron siendo casi todas las chicas físicamente atractivas entre quince y treinta y cinco años de la villa)._

 _Lo segundo fue que, sin importar el mucho trabajo que les asignaban cada día, con su velocidad acababan sus encargos antes que todos y terminaban contando con muchísimo tiempo libre, lo que el grupo aprovechaba a tope: el estruendo en los campos de entrenamiento era ensordecedor por las tardes, y más de alguna vez los agrestes parajes quedaron inutilizables luego de que Taka se sirviera de ellos._

 _Los que más habían aumentado su nivel eran los subordinados del pelinegro: Jugo había alcanzado un dominio real de sus transformaciones, sin la locura que acompañaba usualmente ese abrumador aumento de poder físco; Suigetsu había logrado desarrollar un taijutsu acorde a sus técnicas con el gigantesco cuchillo decapitador; Karin finalmente había logrado una habilidad y velocidad suficientes para combatir al nivel de sus compañeros, además de lograr dominar una extraña técnica de cadenas de chakra que según la chica siempre había tenido (pero sin saber o recordar de donde realmente la había sacado). Pero en el caso de Sasuke… no es que no le sirviera todo ese entrenamiento, pero más allá de lograr un mejor dominio de sus habilidades que ya tenía, no había conseguido una mayor fuerza; era como si hubiese llegado al tope de sus capacidades._

 _Aunque no fue algo que buscara, irremediablemente se vio en la necesidad de retomar las relaciones con sus antiguos conocidos (no podía decirse que fuesen amistades; la infancia de Uchiha Sasuke fue demasiado sombría y aislada como para considerar a alguien como su amigo, salvo por el muy extraño vinculo que logró formar con un ahora ausente Naruto)._

 _A Kakashi lo veía casi siempre -cuando éste estaba en la aldea-, pero sus conversaciones eran siempre cortas. El nuevo Hokage fue el que lo incitó a relacionarse con Yamato y Sai como una manera de conocer mejor cuanto había cambiado Naruto durante su ausencia. Los novatos de su generación (entre los que debía contar a Rock Lee y Tenten luego de todo lo ocurrido en el que terminó siendo su primer y único examen de chunnin) le acogieron amistosamente -ayudó mucho el que la verdad de lo sucedido con Itachi se hiciera público, provocando un sentimiento de simpatía hacia su hermano menor-; entre ellos y sus propios compañeros de equipo lo arrastraron más de una vez a alguna reunión compartida, en donde todos mostraban lo mucho que habían madurado con los años (incluso Yamanaka Ino, la que ya no se mostraba para nada interesada por él, cosa que el Uchiha agradecía enormemente)._

 _Su único choque que tuvo con alguno de los novatos fue en una de aquellas reuniones en el restaurante de carnes, en donde Sasuke tuvo la mala ocurrencia de preguntar por la relación entre Naruto y la difunta Hinata. Por lo visto, el tema de la chica muerta era tabú, y fue suficiente ver las caras de todos ellos (principalmente las de Kiba y Shino) para comprender que esa herida seguía demasiado viva._

 _Su relación con Sakura, en cambio, se encontraba en un punto muerto. Uno bien muerto._

 _Si bien el tiempo en que ambos estuvieron alejados el uno de la otra sirvió para enfriar la molestia del Uchiha con la pelirrosa, también evitó que se diera la oportunidad de que ambos se reencontraran y trataran de arreglar sus diferencias. Casi tres meses estuvo alejada la chica de la aldea, de tal manera que cuando ambos se vieron nuevamente las caras (al regreso de Sasuke y su equipo del examen de chunnin), el trato entre ellos se volvió frio y distante._

 _Pero no fue por causa de Sasuke, quien en su propósito de llevarse bien con todos intentó lealmente llevar su muerta relación con su ex-compañera de equipo al punto de la camaradería tolerante, sino que fue la chica la que eligió mantener la distancia. Y es que finalmente había comprendido los errores de su pasado, y la certeza de sus propias culpas (sumado al shock que le causó el conocimiento del próximo deceso de su maestra) le hizo adoptar una actitud mucho más reservada: por miedo a volver a equivocarse con sus antiguos amigos, prefería mantenerse alejada de ellos._

 _Ya se vería si con el retorno de Naruto a la Aldea, ocurriera cuando ocurriera, cambiaba en algo todo aquello._

 _El otro gran evento en la vida de Uchiha Sasuke en el tiempo que pasó desde su retorno fue el examen de ascenso a chunnin, llevado a cabo en Suna. Aquél examen fue la última ocasión en que las cinco grandes Aldeas Shinobi realizaron un evento como aliadas nominales, todas juntas._

 _La necesidad de aumentar los números de sus mandos los llevó a celebrar ese examen especial, por lo que permitieron equipos de cuatro integrantes: tres gennin con un chunnin apoyándolos (con los últimos pudiendo optar a su propio ascenso en el proceso)._

 _La seguridad fue reforzada al extremo, ante el riesgo de algún ataque sorpresa de Madara o alguno de sus aliados, pero nada ocurrió. Fueron tres semanas de pruebas físicas, de habilidad y de supervivencia. Si bien muchas de las pruebas planteadas exigían mucho más que simple poder para superarlas, el equipo Taka destacó desde el primer momento, demostrando en la reñida competencia lo bien que el pelinegro había seleccionado a sus compañeros: entre la inteligencia de Karin y Sasuke, la agilidad de Suigetsu y la fuerza de Jugo, ellos no tuvieron ninguna real dificultad para superar las diversas pruebas y llegar a la instancia final._

 _Esto provocó un conflicto entre los Kages, para quienes era evidente el problema que planteaba para la razón de celebración del examen el que un grupo destacara demasiado sobre el resto: Taka simplemente aplastaba a sus oponentes, y sacarlos del examen con una promoción automática no era opción, no con los feudales de las cinco aldeas asistiendo a la fase final, quienes exigían ser testigos del espectáculo que el último Uchiha y sus monstruosos compañeros de equipo podían ofrecerles._

 _La solución que encontraron los organizadores del evento fue una batalla real, en que los ocho equipos que se habían clasificado a la fase final del examen combatirían entre sí. A sabiendas que siete equipos de gennin y chunnin eran impotentes ante los Taka, los cinco kages (con anuencia de los feudales, que nada pedían más que se les proporcionara un gran espectáculo) introdujeron a la final cuatro equipos de jounin, uno por cada aldea diferente de Konoha, formados con sus más jóvenes y habilidosos combatientes, quienes tenían por única tarea el neutralizar al equipo de Sasuke. Afortunadamente el examen había sido tan masivo que, llegados a ese punto, ninguno de los equipos que logró llegar a la final podía estar seguro de conocer a todos los demás. Finalmente, una última regla fue introducida: sería una batalla por equipos, por lo que si alguno de los miembros de cualquiera de los equipos participantes caía durante la pelea, inmediatamente todos sus compañeros serían descalificados._

 _Obviamente, apenas lo supo el Uchiha comprendió el motivo por el cual se había implantado esa regla, lo que no hizo más que alimentar su de por sí desmedido ego y provocar en él el deseo de dejar en claro su superioridad...  
_

 _El día era hermoso, el estadio levantado para la pelea tenía a decenas de miles de espectadores, así como a los cinco kages y treinta señores feudales de diferentes países con sus allegados. La arena de combate era un círculo de cuatrocientos metros de diámetro (con las graderías para el público dispuestas en media luna); suficiente espacio para una pelea de proporciones épicas._

 _Luego de la presentación formal, los combatientes entraron al campo. Al ver la seguridad que demostraba el pelinegro Uchiha, los kages rápidamente acordaron al último momento una regla extra, exclusiva para éste: se le prohibía usar cualquiera de los jutsus del Mangekyo Sharingan (Tsukuyomi, Amateratsu y Susanoo). Sasuke, al recibir el recado en medio de la arena de pelea, tan sólo rió para sus adentros; no era como si los necesitara para ese combate._

 _Cuando la pelea comenzó, como si se hubiesen estado todos coordinados, los once equipos shinobi restantes rodearon a Taka, ubicándose en la periferia de la arena, mientras el Uchiha y su equipo permanecieron al centro. Todos sabían que ese era el rival a vencer.  
_

 _Siguiendo las instrucciones de su líder, todos los miembros de Taka hicieron gala de su fuerza: Karin desplegó sus cadenas de chakra alrededor de sus compañeros; Suigetsu comenzó a juguetear con la gigantesca Kubikiribocho; Jugo en instantes adoptó su transformación de cuerpo completo; por último, Sasuke invocó a su mascota, Aoda, copando con su gigantesco tamaño el centro del campo de batalla. El público contestó tal demostración de poder con una gigantesca ovación. Todos esperaban una pelea colosal._

 _Pero eso fue todo… veinte segundos después todo había acabado, y la pelea que todos esperaban nunca ocurrió._

 _Con todos distraídos con aquella inútil exhibición de los Taka, Sasuke creo cuatro clones de sombras y rápidamente, haciendo uso de su sharingan, cada unos de ellos corrió hasta donde esperaban de pie los demás combatientes, concentrándose primeramente en los que notaba eran los más fuertes. Un simple genjutsu, aplicado en menos de un segundo para cada peleador que no fuese de Taka, bastó para ello. Al final de todo no había nada más que cuarenta y cuatro shinobi tirados en el suelo de la arena de pelea, todos dejados fuera de combate, rápida y limpiamente._

 _Los desordenes fueron incontenibles: el público se sentía estafado. Allí fue que Kakashi, después de ver todo ese desastre, comprendió el error que había cometido al no darle a esos problemáticos su ascenso directamente, en vez de obligarlos a participar en dicho examen._

 _La parte final del examen se repitió al día siguiente, sin la presencia de los Taka. Sasuke fue ascendido a jounin (con la demostración que había hecho era imposible otra cosa); los demás chicos fueron ascendidos a chunnin, con la promesa de obtener su ascenso final si es que daban muestras de fidelidad a la Hoja durante el año siguiente..._

… tantas cosas lo habían llevado hasta este punto de su vida, siguiendo un sendero que hace medio año no creía posible: era como si los últimos seis años de su vida no hubiesen existido, como si nunca se hubiese ido con Orochimaru y siendo ahora, tan sólo, otro shinobi de la Hoja.

Pero estaba estancado, peleando una guerra inútil, contra un enemigo incompetente, mientras su amigo rubio se encontraba lejos, labrándose un nombre y enfrentandose al mal verdadero.

Estancado, sin nada mejor que hacer que cazar a los idiotas que pasaban más allá de una supuesta línea invisible sobre el terreno, que determinaba donde comenzaba un país y terminaba el otro. Asuntos sin trascendencia cuando la amenaza del falso Madara estaba sobre todos.

* * *

La llegada de los otros dos ejércitos de la Alianza al campamento del destruido Ejército del Norte ocurrió pasado el mediodía, un par de horas después de la partida de los sapos. Pero no fue todo lo pacífico que se esperaba, ya que una incursión del enemigo en medio de todos esos hombres y mujeres les demostró a los comandantes de esa numerosa fuerza lo inútiles que realmente eran para la guerra que se les había venido encima.

Kurotsuchi y C habían salido a recibir a la tropa a campo abierto, así como para inquirir noticias de su avance.

El camino había sido tranquilo. A pesar de que en él lugar donde estaban estacionados originalmente estaban siendo vigilados por escuadrones de Amegakure y las fuerzas fronterizas de Suna y Konoha, éstos en ningún momento trataron de estorbar su salida o atacar a sus respectivas retaguardias. Si bien en el caso de las dos grandes Aldeas dicho proceder era razonable (ellas no estaban aún en guerra con la Alianza), en el caso de los shinobi de la Lluvia no tenía sentido el que hubiesen desperdiciado esa oportunidad de conseguir una ventaja sobre quienes se suponía estaban allí para invadirlos. Recién a medio camino tropas del Ejército del Oeste habían logrado descubrir que, junto con los escuadrones de Ame que los seguían por el camino, estaban observadores sapos, con lo que la respuesta era obvia: los líderes de Ame conocían de la última victoria de Naruto en su frontera norte y habían optado por dejarle al _Densetsu no Sennin_ la resolución de aquel conflicto.

.

.

.

Mientras los primeros batallones entraban a ocupar el campamento y el resto del ejército reunido preparaban el área circundante para plantar sus propias tiendas de campaña, el enemigo realizó su ataque.

La voz de alarma la dieron los vigías que se habían posicionado en los puntos altos sobre el campamento original del Ejército del Norte: el sennin de los sapos se acercaba, sólo, corriendo a toda carrera; sin ocultarse ni tratar de pasar desapercibido, sino como si pretendiese que todos lo vieran llegar.

Ante la voz de alarma Darui salió de su tienda, notando como tanto C como Kurotsuchi corrían para tratar de interceptar al solitario atacante; no había señales de Bee, quien dormitaba ignorando los gritos y las carreras de todos en el campamento (mientras le pedía al Hachibi que no molestara, que recién cuando los heridos hubiesen sido evacuados irían al encuentro del rubio y de su hermano con colas).

Cuando los generales de los ejércitos del Este y del Oeste llegaron a las orillas del campamento pudieron ver como Naruto, estando a menos de trescientos metros de alcanzarlos, adoptaba su modo del manto de chakra de fuego, para luego acelerar; sin poder hacer nada, C y Kurotsuchi notan como el rubio pasa entre ambos, mientras desenvaina su wakizashi, mientras le escuchan decir: " _es hora, Shirohime_ ". Ambos generales giran, tratando de seguirlo con su vista, pero sólo alcanzar a ver como la hoja de la espada corta brilla, mientras el rubio acelera hasta volverse borroso.

El ataque toma apenas un minuto, con el sennin de los sapos moviéndose como si fuese un destello, ignorando a todos, como si esos miles de ninjas allí reunidos no fuesen más que árboles estáticos. Con cuidado, va tras sus blancos, quienes están diseminados, mezclados entre los soldados de los dos ejércitos que acaban de arribar. Uno a uno comienzan a caer, cercenados por la hoja de la Princesa Blanca, sus cabezas saltando por los aires, sus cuerpos partidos por la mitad.

Cuando el espadachín blanco termina su tarea, se frena en medio del campamento, a unos metros del malherido general del Ejército del Norte, cerca del cual se encontraba el último de los nueve shinobi alcanzados por Naruto. Darui ve como el cadáver del soldado asesinado cae al suelo, mientras muta en un cuerpo blanco, igual a uno de los miles de zetsus de Madara (como lo informaron los sobrevivientes de la primera batalla).

Naruto ve al moreno y sus aparatosas vendas, por lo que avergonzado le pregunta: _"¿qué tal estás, Darui?"_ ; el aludido, dejando de ver el cadáver del impostor, le responde: _"bien… gracias por preguntar"_. El rubio le dice: _"me alegro"_. En eso, Kurotsuchi llega a donde se encuentra de pie el enemigo, al que trata de alcanzar con sus puños, pero el joven entierra su espada en el suelo, mientras hace los sellos necesarios para transportarse de regreso a su propio campamento, desapareciendo antes de ser alcanzado.

La kunoichi de Iwa pasa de largo, sin impactar a su blanco y cayendo al suelo. Molesta, se gira para ver el lugar donde el rubio estaba parado, notando que la espada de Naruto, habiéndose apagado su brillo, permanece allí un par de segundos, para luego desaparecer de la misma manera que su dueño.

* * *

Los mensajeros de Konoha arribaron al campamento de las fuerzas de la Alianza cuando el sol bajaba para ocultarse, dando final a ese día.

Las nubes comenzaban a cubrir los cielos.

.

.

.

En vista de que una lluvia inesperada amenazaba caer sobre toda la zona, los generales de la tropa habían decidido postergar la salida de los heridos hasta el día siguiente. Al menos el día extra de descanso permitiría que sólo distrajeran un par de cientos de soldados en la tarea de escoltar a los heridos de regreso a Iwa y Kumo. Ya habían sido enviados mensajeros advirtiendo a ambas aldeas de la evacuación a fin de que las columnas fuesen asistidas por personal de las mismas, una vez entraran en el territorio de la Tierra.

Aunque recibidos con desconfianza, los tres shinobi de la Hoja, una vez se presentaron apropiadamente y exhibieron los documentos que acreditaban su calidad de mensajeros, fueron llevados por el encargado de la vigilancia nocturna del enorme campamento (un jounin de Iwa, alto y que debía estar alrededor de los veinte años) a la presencia de los mandos de los tres ejércitos allí reunidos, quienes estaban en asamblea desde hace casi una hora.

Dentro de la enorme tienda, formando un círculo, todos sentados en pequeños bancos plegables, treinta shinobi de alto rango, hombres y mujeres, ya llevaban cuarenta minutos discutiendo los asuntos de aquel día.

El motivo de la reunión (a la que Bee se negó a asistir por considerar que los asuntos relativos a disponer de todos esos hombre y mujeres allí reunidos no era de su incumbencia) era acordar los pasos a seguir: aquella incursión de Naruto en el campamento había sido la prueba que los generales recién llegados (principalmente Kurotsuchi) necesitaban para comprender a cabalidad a qué era lo que se enfrentaban. Y no era sólo la extraordinaria habilidad del rubio, sino que también el hecho de que aquellos zetsus blancos se hubiesen infiltrado en sus ejércitos con tanta facilidad -y sin que sus propios ninjas sensores los hubiesen podido descubrir-.

Hechas las averiguaciones, se dieron cuenta que todos los falsos shinobi, aquellos a los que los zetsu habían suplantado, habían tenido labores de patrullaje en los días anteriores. Ninguno había sido reportado como desaparecido ni los equipos de los que aquellos habían formado parte reportaron enfrentamiento con ningún enemigo; los suplantados tan sólo se habían apartado de sus compañeros por un par de minutos, por cualquier motivo insignificante, y allí debieron haber sido atacados y reemplazados, con sus camaradas shinobi a metros de los mismos. Y así, sin que nadie se percatara, tenían entre ellos nueve copias, perfectos espías infiltrados en el corazón mismo de la tropa.

Al menos el ataque del rubio les garantizaba que ya no quedaban más de esos todavía ocultos, pero quien sabía cuantos hubiesen en ese mismo momento diseminados entre las fuerzas de las diferentes aldeas shinobi; tal vez alguno entre los mismos mandos.

Darui intervino, haciéndoles notar que ahora que sabían a ciencia cierta que el enemigo los espiaba a muy corta distancia, era demasiado arriesgado mandar a los heridos de regreso a sus aldeas sin una escolta apropiada, ya que de no hacerlo se arriesgaban a tener, en vez de seis mil heridos, a seis mil muertos. Ante la consulta de la general de Iwa sobre de donde pretendía sacar las fuerzas para dicha tarea secundaria sin debilitar al grupo de ataque, la mano derecha del Raikage respondió, molesto por la negativaa ayudarlo que implicaban sus palabras: _"si ustedes no me los proporcionan, soy capaz de cruzar el campo, ir a donde se encuentra Naruto y pedirle de favor que me preste algunos de sus sapos para dicha tarea. De seguro el no me negará su ayuda para preservar todas esas vidas, a diferencia de algunos de los aquí presentes"_. Allí estalló todo: la nieta del Tsuchikage acusó a Darui de traidor, mientras aquél, ignorando sus propias heridas, invocó a su pantera negra, la que copó la enorme tienda donde estaban reunidos con sus subalternos más cercanos, los que se alejaron del par como pudieron, mientras el Rayo Negro le decía a la mocosa insensata (así la llamó) que si tanto despreciaba la vida de sus subordinados, sus compañeros shinobi, bien podía ir y retar al rubio a un duelo uno a uno, a ver si su valor era real o sólo una careta sostenida por los miles que tenía tras de ella. Indignada, Kurotsuchi estaba a punto de atacar con su ceniza hirviente, cuando C interrumpió al irresponsable par, señalándoles que, justo en ese momento, había llegado a la entrada de la tienda unos visitantes de Konoha, que eran testigos de todo aquel vergonzoso espectáculo.

Al ver que todos los rostros dentro de esa tienda se giraron hacia ellos, y notando que su superior miraba sin atinar a decir nada, Tenten tosió un par de veces, logrando así que tanto Gai-sensei como Lee la miraran; al ver que había logrado que ese par reaccionara, la kunoichi les dijo: _"Tenemos que saludar apropiadamente; Lee, maestro"_.

Mientras Kurotsuchi recuperaba la compostura y Darui hacía desaparecer su pantera de rayo (tomándose su brazo fracturado con evidente dolor en el rostro), los tres mensajeros de Konoha hicieron una muy notoria reverencia a modo de saludo, mientras Maito Gai enunciaba en voz alta (aunque más parecía que lo gritaba) sus nombres y el propósito de su presencia allí, en medio del campamento de la Alianza.

Mientras los tres visitantes se alejaban a una tienda asignada para alojarlos durante su estadía entre ellos, guiados por uno de los jounin asistentes a la reunión, y Kurotsuchi se retiraba sin decir nada a su propia tienda, C se quedó observando a Darui, quien agotado por el esfuerzo se había sentado en el banco más cercano. Aprovechando que todos sus subordinados habían salido fuera de la tienda, dando por terminada la reunión, C miró con rostro molesto a su compañero general. Tomando aire, el general del Ejército del Norte habló:

\- Siento ese espectáculo, pero eso niñita me saca de mis casillas.

\- No le digas así, ya tiene dieciocho.

\- Y demuestra doce.

\- Lo sé, pero a pesar de todo su abuelo tiene mucha confianza en sus capacidades. Y no sólo él, la totalidad de los mandos de Iwa tiene fe ciega en lo que puede llegar a ser. Ahora que su padre ha muerto, ella es la candidata más fuerte a volverse la próxima sombra de la roca.

\- No niego que sea muy fuerte, pero…

\- ¿Pero le falta, eso quieres decir?

\- Si tal vez hubiese reaccionado diferente con lo de su padre.

\- El problema es que ninguno de los jóvenes sirvieron durante la Tercera Gran Guerra, ninguno sabe lo que fue toda esa locura, ¿te acuerdas?

\- Si, lamentablemente… si al primer mes ya ni recordábamos el motivo por el cual peleábamos… era tan sólo aniquilarnos unos a otros. ¿Sabes? Después de la primera batalla contra Akatsuki y todo lo que significo, cuando supe que nos íbamos a poner a invadir países pequeños porque sí le solicité a Raikage-sama que me dejara en la aldea, al mando de la reserva.

\- ¡Lo sabía!, siempre me extrañó que con Kitsuchi-sama muerto Raikage-sama no haya tratado de ponerte como el comandante general de la Alianza.

\- Tan sólo no quería volver a verme sumergido en toda esta locura de sangre… ya vez, quise adoptar la misma postura que nuestros vecinos del sur.

\- (notando el auto-reproche que llevan sus palabras, C le dice) No debes sentirte mal por eso, lo ocurrido en la guerra pasada es algo que nadie desea que se repita.

\- Pero para allá vamos. Por que algunos elegimos acallar nuestras conciencias dejando que otros fuesen los que atacaran Oto, y ya vez en lo que terminó aquello. Fue por eso que después de aquello pedí un mando directo en el frente, porque quiero pensar que estando las tropas bajo mi mando puedo evitar todos los excesos que ocurrieron en el País de los Campos de Arroz. Si no detenemos esto, un par de matanzas de ese tipo y nada impedirá que lo de la Tercera Guerra se transforme en un recuerdo agradable al lado de lo que podemos terminar engendrando.

\- Pero Raikage-sama, en vez de colocarte al mando, te dejó al mando de una pequeña parte de la fuerza total. ¿Acaso te está probando?

\- En realidad pienso que me castiga. Sabe lo que pienso de todo esto y cree que soy un tonto idealista. Supongo que creyó que terminaría viendo las cosas como él, que comprendería que toda esa destrucción es inevitable.

\- No suenas muy convencido.

\- Me enfrenté a Naruto, eso fue lo que pasó.

\- No te entiendo, el que tu enemigo fuese más fuerte que tú nunca te amilanó.

\- No es su fuerza: Naruto pelea por lo que sabe que es lo correcto, y todos los que lo siguen lo hacen igualmente. En cambio nosotros decimos que peleamos contra Akatsuki, para salvarnos a todos... no se tú, pero yo llevo dos semanas en campaña y lo más parecido al enemigo que se supone enfrentamos fue ese monigote que vi caer en manos del jinchuriki del nueve colas, uno que teniéndolo a unos metros de mi ni siquiera sabía que estaba entre nosotros. Es imposible no sentirte inútil después de eso.

\- Y si es el muchacho el que está en lo correcto, ¿cuál vendría a ser nuestra motivación, según tú?

\- Honor, lealtad, cumplimiento del deber, patriotismo… la misma basura de siempre.

\- Soy tu amigo, por eso tolero que hables así, pero si otro llega a escucharte le dará la razón a las palabras de esa mocosa que tanto te molesta.

\- No hay problema, esta guerra ya terminó para mi… debo darle las gracias al llamado sennin de los sapos por hacerme el favor.

\- Nunca se sabe, podrías recuperarte a tiempo para volver al frente.

\- Lo dudo mucho… si seguimos con esta guerra como vamos, para el cuarto mes no nos quedará un mísero soldado en pie y tendremos a nuestros niños y nuestros viejos peleando por nosotros.

Cansado y abatido, Darui se levanta para dirigirse a su tienda a descansar. Apenas son las ocho de la tarde, pero siente que ya ha sido demasiado ajetreo para un solo día. Al llegar a la puerta de la tienda, el general del ejército del Norte se detiene antes de salir y, girando en dirección a C (que sigue de pie, meditando en lo que le ha oído a su compañero), le dice: _"¿Sabes? Desde que fui derrotado he notado diferentes reacciones de los que me rodean. Mis subordinados me ven con pena, como si sintieran mi derrota; mis amigos con desgana, como si estuviesen decepcionados por dejarme herir de esta manera; los extraños con burla, como si fuese un inútil incapaz de hacer honor a su reputación. Sólo Naruto, cuando estuvo hace un rato en el campamento, fue capaz de mostrar real preocupación por mi estado. Es obvio que él no nos ve como sus enemigos, por más que nuestros líderes pretendan convencernos de lo contrario"_.

C ve como su compañero shinobi se aleja. Tal vez tenga razón, y pedirle ayuda al muchacho rubio para poder llevar a todos sus heridos sanos y salvos de regreso a sus hogares no sea tan mala idea.

* * *

\- Sensei, una consulta…

\- Dime, alumna.

\- ¿Para qué se supone que estamos aquí exactamente?

\- Observación. Es una práctica común que cuando un país amistoso esta en guerra con otro enviar observadores a recolectar información del campo de batalla: estrategia, armas, desarrollo de los combates. Debemos recolectar cualquier información que sea útil a futuro para afrontar nuestros propios conflictos.

\- ¿Me está queriendo decir que hemos venido para aprender, a fin de poder usar lo que veamos en nuestras futuras guerras? Eso es deprimente, Gai-sensei; es casi como si aceptáramos que la guerra es inevitable, que tendremos alguna sí o sí.

\- Me gustaría pensar lo contrario, pequeña, pero la historia no es algo que debamos despreciar. Ayer fueron las aldeas rivales, hoy es Akatsuki, mañana… quien sabe.

\- ¿No creerán que Naruto es una amenaza para nosotros… o para alguien?

\- No lo sé, Tenten-chan… las personas cambian, para bien o para mal. El fuego de la juventud en nuestro antiguo compañero es grande… pero el fuego quema, y cuando arde sin control lo consume todo…

\- Eso que dijo es… bastante profundo… demasiado profundo para alguien como usted, sensei.

Maito Gai no pudo evitar sentirse deprimido ante las palabras de su alumna-subordinada; era como si no pudiese creer que él también podía ser serio, a veces (muy contadas veces).

Sus divagaciones fueron interrumpidas por la llegada de Lee al interior de la tienda que los tres compartirían esa noche, trayendo con él algunos suministros de pan, leche y queso, que consiguió con los shinobi cocineros del campamento: aquella sería la cena de esa noche:

\- Veo que tu misión ha ido con éxito; te felicito, Lee-kun.

\- ¡Arigatou gozaimasu, Gai-sensei!

\- ¿Muchos problemas?

\- No realmente, Gai-sensei… resultó extraño ver tanta comida.

\- Por lo visto Naruto ha optado por no interrumpir sus lineas de suministro.

\- ¿Qué significa eso?

\- Ha elegido acabar con la pelea en el campo. Por lo visto pretende enviar un mensaje: no necesita desgastar al enemigo por medios diferentes.

\- Eso significa que está dando a entender que en realidad todos estos shinobi reunidos no son nada para él.

\- ¡Exacto, Lee-kun! Por lo visto nuestro antiguo compañero es mucho más confiado de lo que cualquiera podría suponer.

\- (Tenten interviene) Creí que eso había quedado claro luego de aquella extraña carta que le hizo llegar a todo el mundo. Si prácticamente dijo que no necesita a nadie, que puede encargarse de Madara sólo.

\- Tienes que leer entre lineas, alumna. Lo que quiso decir es que la guerra actual, como ha sido planteada, no tiene razón de ser, y que si queremos derrotar a Madara deberíamos unirnos a él.

\- Encuentro que se confía demasiado… es imposible que sea el más fuerte de todos.

\- (Lee replica) Pero él fue el que derrotó a Pain.

\- Y Sasuke eliminó a Deidara, Orochimaru y Kisame; Sakura a Sasori, incluso el flojo de Shikamaru eliminó a un Akatsuki. No digo que Naruto no sea fuerte, sino que para mi no se justifica ese nivel de confianza, que más parece prepotencia.

\- (Gai decide terminar la conversación) Mañana veremos si las palabras de nuestro rubio descarriado pueden ser sostenidas por sus actos: según todos comentan Killer Bee en persona lo enfrentará; el jinchuriki del hachibi es un símbolo, no sólo para la Alianza sino que para todas las Aldeas Ninja, y nunca ha sido derrotado en combate. Muchos dicen que es el más fuerte de todos los shinobi vivos, veremos si Naruto es capaz de quitarle ese puesto. Ahora les sugiero que coman algo y luego descansen, que mañana temprano, antes del amanecer, saldremos a hacerle una vista al discípulo de Hokage-sama.

Ambos jóvenes se inclinan sutilmente ante su superior y maestro, para luego acomodarse en una de las literas plegables con que está equipada la tienda, en donde se sientan a comer. Gai, más relajado, decide salir a dar una vuelta para observar el perímetro del campamento.

Una vez fuera de la tienda, la bestia verde de Konoha nota como un par de shinobi de Iwa le siguen disimuladamente; por lo visto, los generales de aquél ejército, a pesar de la favorable recepción inicial, no les piensan perder de vista. Gai decide ignorarlos y continuar con su caminata nocturna.

* * *

La lluvia caía suavemente por todo aquél paraje, alcanzando incluso al joven rubio, quien contemplaba el cielo, sentado junto a una fogata protegida por un rústico toldo, con los hijos de Gamabunta sentados a su lado, ambos en su forma reducida (la que usan para viajar por los pozos encantados de sapos). A algo de distancia, los hermanos Ren y Koji montan guardia, con su figura imponente y sus armas en la mano.

Como si no fuera capaz de notar la lluvia que cae, Naruto fija su mirada en el cielo, buscando.

Mientras Gamatatsu se levanta para asar unos camotes, enterrándolas en medio de las cenizas incandescentes de su fogata, su hermano mayor se aproxima al rubio, preocupado por lo que ve en su rostro. Al ver como en sennin no es capaz de notar como él se allega a su lado, el primogénito de Gamabunta le pregunta:

\- ¿Buscas la luna, Naruto? Por más que insistas no la verás esta noche, no con todas esas nubes cubriendo el cielo.

\- (saliendo de su ensoñación, el rubio le responde al sapo, sin mirarlo) No importa. La luna que busco no es algo que se encuentre allí arriba, entre las estrellas… o tal vez si esté allá arriba, no lo tengo muy claro.

\- ¿La extrañas, verdad? ¿A tu chica?

\- No le digas así, siento decir que nunca fue mi chica.

\- Tu amiga, entonces…

\- Si, la extraño. ¿Sabes? Mi amigo Sasuke me advirtió que esto me pasaría, pero no quise hacerle caso.

\- Antes… te abría dicho que deberías dar vuelta la página, poner tu vista en otras mujeres… que el mar está lleno de pescados -o como sea que se diga-, pero ahora veo a Ren-chan y… creo que al fin te comprendo.

Con sorpresa, Naruto voltea su vista al sapo, el que tiene su vista pegada al suelo, levantando de cuando en cuando la mirada hacia donde la guerrera de la lanza permanece de pie, a bastante distancia de ellos, vigilante bajo la suave lluvia nocturna:

\- ¿Le has dicho?

\- No todavía. Vamos, sé que soy evidente en mis sentimientos para con ella, pero quiero esperar a que toda esta cosa de la guerra acabe; luego daré el paso y veré qué sucede.

\- No deberías esperar tanto… Hinata-chan estaba en una situación similar a la tuya, y sólo me enteré de sus sentimientos cuando era demasiado tarde. Detestaría que pasara lo mismo contigo, amigo mio.

\- ¡Ni creas que pienso morirme pronto, eh!; No, señor: le diré lo que siento, le pediré que sea mi esposa y nos casaremos, tendremos muchísimos pequeños renacuajos que serán tan fuertes como su padre y bellos como su madre, y tú serás su niñero, Naruto.

\- No lo decía por eso…

\- (al ver el rostro entristecido del rubio, el sapo reacciona) ¡Disculpa, Naruto, no quise decirlo así! ¡no insinúo que tu amiga se haya muerto porque quería, estoy seguro que ambos habrían podido ser muy felices!

\- Calma, Kishi… sé que no lo decías de esa forma… Mejor voy a dormitar un rato, avísale a Kenshin que me despierte a las dos de la madrugada, yo haré la segunda guardia. Y dile a Tatsu que no se coma todos los camotes, que me guarde un par.

Y así, sin más, el rubio se acurruca junto al fuego, sin manta alguna, suspirando.

No tarda ni cinco minutos en dormirse.

Mientras lo mira, acomplejado por hacerlo sentir mal, Gamakishi decide buscar un par de mantas para cubrir a su amigo humano. Lo dejará dormir y el mismo se hará cargo de su turno de vigilancia; es lo menos que puede hacer por él, sobre todo sabiendo lo que se le venía el día de mañana.

* * *

 _Ya hace más de un mes que tenía el mismo sueño. No era algo de todas las noches, era sólo cuando algo le hacía recordar mucho a Hinata._

 _Pero no era un sueño dulce, sino una pesadilla recurrente._

 _Siempre la misma pesadilla:  
_

 _Luego de su pelea con Pain, de convencerlo de sus faltas y que aquél reviviera a todos los muertos de ese día, él regresaba a Konoha, victorioso, acompañado de Kakashi-sensei y un par de sus compañeros, quienes habían salido a buscarlo, a ayudarlo._

 _No sentía la misma desesperación que sintió ese día, porque este Pain nada le había dicho sobre aquella que había saltado al ruedo, dispuesta a sacrificar su vida por él. Porque aquella que en el momento de su derrota le dijo que le amaba seguramente viviría, como vivirían todos en la Aldea Escondida entre las Hojas._

 _El retorno era lento, con él siendo llevado, recostado sobre la espalda de su maestro, quien de tanto en tanto le agradecía sus esfuerzos. Con la cercanía a la aldea, más y más personas salían a su encuentro, y él, en medio de su agotamiento, veía sus caras: gratitud, alegría… manos ansiosas que trataban de alcanzarlo, de tocarlo… labios que ahora le aclamaban, llamándolo el salvador, el héroe._

 _Nunca más un despreciado, finalmente alcanzando el reconocimiento que siempre había deseado._

 _Y a la vista de las puertas de Konoha, ya más repuesto, se ponía de pie y cruzaba aquél umbral en sombras, con muchos acompañándolo, a sus espaldas. Y una vez dentro, la luz, fuerte y brillante de la tarde._

 _Porque en medio de la destrucción, todos le esperaban: los aldeanos, grandes y pequeños; los shinobi de todo rango, sus amigos y al frente de todos, Sakura, sonriéndole. Era ella quien le abrazaba, dándole la bienvenida a su nueva vida._

 _Y en medio de aquél recibimiento que siempre soñó, confundida entre sus amigos los novatos, ella… Hinata-chan, sonriéndole… a la distancia. Y su mirada tímida evocaba alegría por su retorno… pero también decepción… porque él no la había buscado… la ignoraba… porque Uzumaki Naruto ya tenía todo lo que siempre había deseado._

 _Porque entre las cosas que siempre soñó, por las que luchó desde que era un niño, ella no estaba, ni lo que ella ofrecía; ¿porqué aceptarla ahora, cuando todo el mundo se arrojaba a sus pies?_

 _Y el éxito lo enceguecía, porque siempre fue un tonto, incapaz de ver. De verla._

 _Y el tiempo pasaba, y con él el logro de cada una de sus metas, y cada uno de sus enemigos caía ante él. Y ella se hacía distante, más y más distante, porque su gran amor le había dado la espalda, enviando sus palabras y sus sentimientos al olvido. Y con cada nueva victoria él se volvía más ciego, más tonto. Y con todos alabándolo, no era capaz de ver que se encontraba cada vez más sólo._

 _Y pasaban los años, y la mirada de Hinata cambiaba. Porque el amor que habitaba en esos hermosos ojos perlados había muerto; él lo había matado con su indiferencia…_

 _Y el día en que finalmente alcanzaba su gran meta, el ser Hokage, veía en medio de la multitud que le aplaudía, eufórica, a ella, Hinata, tomada de la mano de un extraño, el que la besaba con dulzura, siendo correspondido por la bella heredera Hyuga._

 _Y la mirada más hermosa del mundo seguía allí, pero ya no era él su destinatario. Porque era un tonto, y con su silencio había rechazado lo que una vez le fue ofrecido. Porque otro había llegado, tomando para sí lo que era suyo, lo que eligió abandonar, porque Uzumaki Naruto prefirió sus sueños infantiles, negándose a ver, dejando que se fuera aquella que le había seguido en las sombras, cuando nadie más estaba._

 _Y ahora, en la cima de su éxito, finalmente se daba cuenta: estaba sólo. Realmente sólo._

* * *

El sol de la mañana, cayendo directamente sobre sus ojos, despertó a Naruto de su descanso nocturno.

Molesto con su cabeza por rememorar ese horrible sueño, se levantó, quitando las mantas de encima suyo, bostezando y estirándose, todavía sentado junto a una casi extinta fogata.

Allí pudo notar, con sus sentidos más alerta, que Gamakishi se encontraba ocupando una posición alta sobre una loma, mirando en dirección al campamento del enemigo.

El rubio se quedó un rato allí, sentado, pensando.

Detestaba esa pesadilla, una que se repetía siempre que pensaba demasiado en Hinata. Era como si su cabeza lo castigara por recordar, como si algo dentro de su mente quisiera mostrarle que en realidad las cosas pudieron haber sido mucho peores de lo que fueron.

" _Pero al menos ella estaría viva"_ , se decía el rubio cada vez que llegaba a la misma conclusión.

¿Habría soportado aquello, verla con otro? ¿Siquiera habría sido capaz de ignorarla? Cuando la Hinata en su cabeza le había reprochado que estaba segura de que su declaración terminaría quedando sin respuesta, él se había sentido ofendido, realmente ofendido; no era capaz de concebirse a si mismo tan frío e insensible. Pero ahora era su propio subconsciente el que le recordaba de tanto en tanto que esa posibilidad era bastante real, como si esa imagen en su cabeza de la chica real lo hubiese desenmascarado, evidenciando lo que no creía ser cierto.

Molesto por la dirección tan pesimista a donde le llevaban sus pensamientos, Naruto decidió que sería mejor refrescarse en una fuente cercana; allí, una vez limpio, podría dejar todos esos pensamientos atrás, al menos durante ese día.

Sabía que debía estar concentrado. Bee vendría con todo y debía estar preparado.

.

.

.

Gamakishi recibió a los nuevos visitantes con una sonrisa. Eran apenas las siete, pero al ser los recién llegados amigos de Naruto no vio problema en que le vieran tan temprano. Sabía que el rubio ya había despertado por lo que, luego de darles la bienvenida al grupo de Maito Gai, les indicó la dirección hacia donde podían encontrar a quien iban a ver.

Tanto Tenten como Lee miraban al gigantesco sapo sorprendidos: todavía les costaba acostumbrarse a su presencia. En cambio Gai, con muchos más años encima, sabía lo amables que los anfibios eran y, a pesar de su gran envergadura, los trataba con más confianza.

El equipo de Konoha avanzó confiadamente, a sabiendas que Naruto los recibiría con cordialidad. Seguramente sería agradable para el muchacho ver caras sonrientes después de tanto tiempo, y de seguro las noticias que le llevaban de sus amigos le animarían.

Pronto escucharon ruido, unas decenas de metros más y llegarían donde se supone estaba el rubio.

Al notar como tanto Gai como Lee daban muestras de querer hacer su "entrada dinámica", la kunoichi que los acompañaba adoptó una postura firme: no podían seguir haciendo esas payasadas (por muy maestro suyo que fuera Maito Gai), menos con alguien que podía verse sorprendido y reaccionar a tan intempestiva aparición como si fuese un ataque, por lo que les ordenó a ambos que esperaran allí y dejar que fuera ella quien se presenta ante Naruto; luego, cuando estuviera sobre aviso, ya podría el par ir y hacer el espectáculo que quisieran.

Extrañamente, tanto Lee como Gai bajaron sus cabezas y obedecieron a Tenten, sentándose ambos en el suelo, rodeados de árboles y espesos matorrales.

Mientras Tenten seguía su camino, mascullando por lo bajo por el ridículo que siempre hacían sus acompañantes (de los cuales ella terminó siendo la más madura) y pensando en como saludaría al rubio, sus pasos la terminaron llevando a un claro, junto al agua.

Reaccionó junto antes de que sus pies tocaran el agua. Asustada, Tenten miró hacia una pequeña caída de agua frente a ella, temiendo por un momento encontrarse a Naruto en una posición tan vulnerable.

Afortunadamente no estaba allí. En vez de eso, pudo verlo a casi veinte metros de su posición, corriente abajo, parado en la orilla, mientras se secaba el torso con una toalla blanca muy larga, que le llegaba hasta las rodillas. No estaba totalmente descubierto, pero la vista que ofrecía, la de un cuerpo mucho más desarrollado y tostado al sol, donde su trasero y su formada espalda destacaban notoriamente, la paralizó.

Y así estuvo, hasta que veinticinco segundos después vio con terror como ese adonis rubio le miraba directamente (aunque para su fortuna -y desventura- esa molesta toalla seguía allí). Naruto sólo abrió sus ojos con sorpresa. La chica de moños, en cambio, al sentirse descubierta, sólo tuvo una reacción:

… … … … … _¡KYYYAAAAAAAA!_

Fue ese grito el que alertó a los dos shinobi restantes, que luego de ese inmerecido regaño se habían levantado y continuado su caminata muy lentamente hacia donde se supone estaba Naruto. De inmediato, maestro y alumno corrieron a ayudar a su discípula y compañera.

Al llegar al claro, apenas un segundo después de escuchar el grito de terror de Tenten, vieron una escena que los impactó: Naruto (o al menos quien se suponía era él) desnudo, con el cabello húmedo, sosteniendo en sus brazos a una desmayada Tenten. Antes de que cualquiera de ellos pudiera decir nada, el rubio (mientras dejaba suavemente a la inconsciente chica en el suelo) levantaba su mano derecha y saludaba a los recién llegados, como si su aspecto personal fuese lo más normal del mundo.

Maito Gai respondió el saludo, algo confundido.

Rock Lee, en cambio, ignoró el gesto.

Gai miró a Lee: se veía molesto, cambiando su estado gradualmente a furioso.

Lee no apartaba la vista de Naruto, quien seguía junto a la kunoichi caída.

Lo único que la bestia verde de Konoha pudo escuchar de su alumno fue: _"quinta puerta, Puerta de Cierre: abierta"_.

* * *

Norte del País del Hierro.

Escuadrón cinco, del doceavo cuerpo. En patrulla matutina sobre la frontera.

Eso había sido toda su rutina en las últimas dos semanas…

 _Si bien su entrenamiento no había concluido todavía, al ver que todas las tropas de samurai estaban siendo movilizadas hacia las fronteras, Chojuro le solicitó a su maestro, Mifune-sama, Taicho Supremo del País del Hierro, que le permitiera ayudar en la campaña que se avecinaba._

 _Aunque le había prometido a la Mizukage que lo cuidaría (promesa que la pelirroja le arrancó a la fuerza cuando ella dejó el hospital y fue a despedirla), Mifune era consciente de lo que pasaba por la cabeza del chico: quería probarse a si mismo, sentirse útil._

 _Estaba ya satisfecho con la fuerza y habilidad que el muchacho de la niebla había logrado desarrollar en esos meses._

 _El joven era un maestro consumado de la espada, ágil como ninguno. Su cuerpo (que al fin había ganado algo de altura extra, llegando al metro setenta) todavía era delgado, pero sus músculos eran fuertes y su contextura muy resistente, sin quitarle velocidad. Mifune estaba realmente orgulloso: no se había equivocado con el shinobi, era materia prima de primer nivel, y estaba a pasos de alcanzar su máximo potencial._

 _Chojuro lo había conseguido. Ahora sólo necesitaba darle algo de experiencia real, para que comprobara por si mismo lo mucho que había mejorado, y las salvajes tierras del norte eran el lugar indicado para ello._

.

.

.

Aunque la misión del equipo que integraba Chojuro estaba lejos del frente de batalla en donde se supone se medirían las fuerzas aliadas contra Madara y Akatsuki, el de gafas no le había puesto peros a su maestro por el extraño lugar al que lo mandaba.

Al principio creyó que era el deseo de Mifune-sama de mantenerlo lejos de tener que enfrentarse con otros shinobi. Luego, pensó que quizás esa era la forma de hacerlo desistir de su propósito de participar en batallas antes de que su entrenamiento concluyera, como si su maestro quisiera hacerle entender que entrenar era mejor que perder su tiempo corriendo por el campo y la montaña.

Pero al oir las cosas que se decían en la capital del Hierro sobre las sombrías tierras que conformaban la frontera norte del país, comprendió que Mifune-sama en realidad estaba mostrándole su confianza de esa manera tan particular.

Porque el norte del País del Hierro eran tierras infernales.

Un frió permanente, colinas cubiertas de hielo y nieve, noches oscuras, mala comida. Todo eso aderezado con tribus barbaras de feroces guerreros que estaban más allá de donde el País del Hierro terminaba. Si el señor feudal del país no había extendido su dominio más al norte era porque allí nada había que valiera la pena, solo desolación y muerte. Y ellos, los samurai estacionados allí, tenían una única misión: mantener a salvo a los aldeanos que hacían patria en esos parajes perdidos, que con sus esfuerzos llevaban algo de civilización a esas tierras abandonadas de la mano de Dios.

Porque todos los días eran peleas constantes. Contra los elementos, contra el frio y el hambre, pero principalmente contra los hombres.

La guerra había provocado un problema para los líderes de los samurai: las continuas exigencias de la Alianza por hombres y mujeres combatientes amenazaban con dejar desprotegida su tierra, principalmente en tres flancos: las ciudades del centro, las fronteras con las naciones shinobi, y los parajes del norte. Vistos en esa situación, habían optado por debilitar su presencia armada en la frontera norte, aceptando el precio de sacrificar a los civiles que habitaban esas tierras y dejar que los bárbaros las ocuparan, con la esperanza de que cuando la guerra shinobi terminara podrían recuperarlas nuevamente.

Mifune, al conocer la decisión tomada, optó por un camino intermedio: las fuerzas del norte bajaron de mil doscientos samurai a sólo doscientos, pero entre esos doscientos se contarían seis equipos de élite, ubicados en las ubicaciones más sensibles, por donde se sabía que las tribus salvajes allende la frontera hacían sus incursiones armadas.

Y en el peor lugar de esos fue instalado el escuadrón cinco: ocho samurai (entre los que se encontraba Chojuro), al mando de la sobrina-nieta del Taicho Supremo, Mariko, una espadachín de diecisiete años, un prodigio de un nivel cercano a Chojuro, pero sin su fuerza física. Pero tenía experiencia en combate y don de mando, un par de características de las cuales el joven Chojuro podría sacar grandes ventajas.

Y así habían estado, combatiendo a casi toda hora, recibiendo sus suministros lentamente y las noticias aún más lentamente.

Esa era la guerra antigua de los samurai, una con más honor y valor de la que los shinobi enfrentaban en esos mismos días, a pasos de venirse a las manos unos contra otros.


	30. Chapter 30

La última avanzada de los hombres del norte había copado al escuadrón cinco.

Llevaban catorce horas de fiero combate, en los que cada uno de sus integrantes había tenido que combatir ferozmente, siempre en inferioridad numérica, a fin de detener las constantes oleadas de invasores.

Aquello era diferente a las incursiones habituales, en que grupos de no más de cincuenta individuos, con propósitos de saqueo y secuestro, se internaban dentro de las tierras del País del Hierro (tal y como habían enfrentado grupos similares decenas de veces en esas semanas). Pero lo de ahora era otra cosa, y ya habían perdido la cuenta de cuantos enemigos habían caído bajo sus espadas.

De los ocho que integraban originalmente el escuadrón, ya sólo quedaban cuatro: Mariko, la líder; Ai (su segunda al mando, una joven de veinte años, alta y que portaba unas katanas gemelas); Kaminari (el más viejo del grupo, un hombre mayor, de cuarenta y cinco, bastante fornido y que usaba un gigantesco mandoble); y finalmente, Chojuro.

El espadachín de la niebla apreciaba ahora el que su comandante fuese alguien del carácter de Mariko. La chica, dando muestras de una madurez y entereza mental no esperables en una joven de su edad, había logrado sostener al grupo en pie durante aquellas largas horas, manteniendo en todo momento el ánimo y la disciplina, mientras les recordaba a sus subordinados el motivo por el cual debían resistir: más allá del estrecho paso que vigilaban, a apenas treinta minutos de caminata, estaba un poblado con ochenta indefensos aldeanos; si huían, era lo mismo que entregarlos a todos ellos en manos de esos salvajes. La líder les recordaba constantemente que todos ellos eran samurai, y que era mejor morir todos allí que actuar como cobardes.

" _Tú también eres un samurai, Chojuro, que no se te olvide"._ Así le había dicho la joven, a lo que el de lentes le respondió: _"¡Hai, Mariko-taicho!"_

Ya ninguno contaba cuantos de esos malditos habían enviado al infierno: el que menos había matado podía contar cien cabezas a su haber. Tampoco llevaban las cuentas de cuantas veces se habían salvado las vidas entre ellos; lástima que la mitad del escuadrón, todos ellos hombres y mujeres valientes y capaces, no tuvieron esa suerte.

Pero el carácter y el valor a veces no bastan.

.

.

.

Mariko comprendió que el grupo estaba perdido, por lo que llamó a Chojuro mientras sus dos compañeros aguantaban la última embestida de los hombres del norte. La orden para el de la niebla era precisa: debía correr a todo dar a la aldea, advertirles del peligro y acompañarlos en su escape, protegiéndoles de los invasores que seguramente le seguirían una vez lo vieran correr. Ella, junto a los restantes del escuadrón, aguantarían la posición para darle tiempo a completar su tarea, así como para evitar que se viera sobrepasado mientras guiaba a los civiles a tierras bajas, a donde estaba el cuartel del Doceavo Cuerpo. Con suerte, allí encontraría unos cuarenta samurai con los que podría montar un contraataque.

El de lentes se negó a su misión:

\- ¡No me pida que me vaya, capitana, por favor!

\- ¡Imbécil!, en este momento es morir ahora o morir en media hora más, y si me voy a ir de este mundo lo haré sabiendo que esos aldeanos están a salvo, ¿me entiendes?

\- ¡Entonces usted es la que tiene que ir con ellos, no yo!

\- ¡TE ESTOY DICIENDO QUE VAYAS, ES QUE NO PUEDES OBEDECER UNA SENCILLA MALDITA ORDEN! ¡MIFUNE-SAMA NO TE ENSEÑÓ NADA!

\- No me importa lo que él le haya hecho prometer respecto a mi, pero mi vida no vale la de todos ustedes… no necesita protegerme, Mariko-taicho…

Una sonora cachetada se escuchó en medio de la nieve y los árboles. Chojuro, sorprendido, vio como la chica miraba su mano derecha desnuda, la misma que había usado para golpearlo, la que temblaba de frió. Ella rápidamente tomó su guante de piel y se lo puso; luego le dijo:

\- Tienes razón, tu vida no vale la de ninguno de mis hombres. El abuelo trató de convencerme de que te echara un ojo, que eras especial… ambos sabemos que se equivocaba. La única razón por la cual te envío a ti en vez de Ai o Kaminari es que eres el más rápido de los tres… tus posibilidades de llegar donde los aldeanos y salvarlos es mejor que la de ellos.

\- Lo siento, taicho… no quise ofenderla…

\- Entonces lárgate de una vez, aquí sólo me estorbas…

\- Volveré apenas pueda.

\- Te prohíbo regresar antes de que los aldeanos estén a salvo, Chojuro.

Mariko tomó un poco de nieve del suelo y se la puso en boca, mientras esperaba que su subordinado asegurara su armadura y su espada, una sencilla katana. Cuando lo vio listo, escupió la nieve al suelo, la que tenía manchas rojas en ella; la líder respiró hondo, sintiendo el dolor en el pecho, producto de unos golpes asestados con macanas por sus enemigos; _"al menos no rompieron nada"_ , se dijo a si misma.

Con los ojos le hizo la indicación a Chojuro: ella iría al frente, abriéndole paso para que el joven pudiera llegar lo más lejos posible antes de agotarse. La chica miró su espada, una fina pieza regalo de sus padres, plateada de mango negro y con un dragón chino grabado en su hoja.

Chojuro dirigió una última mirada a sus compañeros antes de seguir a su líder.

Como Mariko suponía, apenas vieron al par separarse de sus compañeros, el grueso de los invasores del norte los siguieron, creyendo que huían. El peso del enfrentamiento recayó en la chica, la que cortaba enemigos a diestra y siniestra, viéndose obligada a cambiar la espada de mano de tanto en tanto producto del cansancio.

Cuando finalmente Chojuro logró pasar esa marea humana, y no menos de sesenta hombres del norte yacían derribados en la nieve, la chica se detuvo, encarando al enemigo que, insensible a sus pérdidas, se le abalanzaba en números aún mayores. Lo último que oyó antes de alejarse de sus compañeros fue el grito furioso de su capitana, quien retaba a los invasores, a fin de retenerlos allí y desanimarlos de perseguir al de lentes: _"¡YO SOY MARIKO, UNA SAMURAI DEL PAÍS DEL HIERRO! ¡ÉSTA ES RYU, MI ESPADA! ¡AMBOS SOMOS LOS MEJORES EN TODA ESTA TIERRA, Y SI ALGUNO DE USTEDES CREE SER CAPAZ DE SUPERARME, ESTA ES SU OPORTUNIDAD DE ALCANZAR LA GLORIA! ¡VENGAN SI SE ATREVEN, MALDITOS ANIMALES!"_

Los alaridos de masas incontables de hombres del norte resonaron por entre las cimas nevadas. Era la avalancha que cubriría de muerte y gloria los últimos restos del escuadrón cinco.

.

.

.

Veinte minutos pasaron, veinte minutos eternos para Chojuro.

Aunque el campamento del Doceavo Cuerpo estaba a casi una hora de caminata desde la aldea que su líder le ordenó evacuar, tuvo la fortuna de toparse con una avanzada de treinta samurai enviados a reforzar el paso nevado que custodiaba originalmente con su equipo.

Aparentemente los hombres del norte se habían enterado del debilitamiento de las fuerzas que custodiaban la frontera y hace menos de veinte horas habían lanzado un ataque coordinado a lo largo de todo ese territorio. Muchos samurai habían muerto, pero ninguno de los tres pasos existentes había podido ser superado, gracias a que los propios aldeanos habían reforzado a las fuerzas que los defendían. Sin embargo, el cuarto paso, el que protegía el equipo de Mariko, era el más alejado de cualquier centro poblado y, por lo mismo, donde la mayor oleada de invasores se había concentrado, confiando en que podrían ingresar como una cuña por ese punto y adentrarse en el territorio del Hierro.

Suponiendo dicha situación, el comandante del campamento había despachado ese grupo de samurai para reforzar el punto donde tendría que haberse replegado el equipo cinco, antes de la aldea que era su punto de referencia. Pero Mariko, en vez de retroceder, había elegido resistir en el frente y pagar el precio de su heroísmo.

Asumiendo que el resto del equipo cinco estaba aniquilado, el capitán de la tropa de samurai retrocedió con los aldeanos evacuados, a fin de informar a su comandante que la frontera había sido desbordada por ese punto y reunir un grupo mayor de samurai y milicianos para expulsar a los invasores del norte.

Chojuro eligió regresar donde sus compañeros, desobedeciendo la orden del capitán de acompañarlos hasta la base.

En el camino se encontró con algunos hombres del norte desbandados, los que le atacaron nada más verlo: en de lentes los mató rápida y limpiamente. A medida que se acercaba al lugar en donde se había separado de su capitana, pudo notar como el número de cadáveres aumentaba.

Pero ya no se escuchaban ruidos de pelea. Era como si los invasores se hubiesen replegado; con suerte y sus bajas fueron tan altas que habrían decidido retroceder a sus cuarteles en vez de arriesgarse a seguir avanzando y encontrarse con fuerzas mayores. El joven pensaba que quizás alguno de sus compañeros estaría todavía por allí tirado, herido. Sabía que no debía esperar que fuesen prisioneros: los hombres del norte no tomaban prisioneros, sólo esclavos, y tres samurai entrenados no les servirían para esa finalidad.

Y finalmente llegó al claro en donde se separó de Mariko: muchos cadáveres, todos de hombres del norte, pero ni rastro de su líder.

Hasta que la vio.

Allí, tirada sobre la nieve, estaba Ryu, su katana dragón, la que Meriko atesoraba por sobre todo. Al acercarse a ella notó como su empuñadura estaba totalmente ensangrentada, y que partes de la armadura de su líder (piezas del brazo y de las piernas) estaban tiradas a un par de metros de ella, en dirección al bosque en donde habían quedado peleando sus demás compañeros.

Con cuidado el joven recogió la espada, viendo como la sangre teñía su guante.

Caminó presuroso, siguiendo la dirección señalada por los vestigios de su capitana, cuando de esa misma dirección salió un grupo de trece hombres del norte, armados con sendos mazos y rústicas espadas anchas. Al verlo, todo el grupo echó a correr en dirección suya, con clara intención de atacarlo; Chojuro al verlos se relaja, mientras sujeta con fuerza ambas espadas, la propia (a la derecha) y la de su perdida líder (a la izquierda)… la nieve es suave… cierra sus ojos, mientras agacha su cuerpo, con las espadas apuntando a su espalda, casi rozando el suelo... _"Técnica asesina: Sasayaki"_.

Como su nombre, el sonido de la embestida del joven es un mero susurro, casi imperceptible. Chojuro funde su presencia con el ambiente que le rodea; los hombres del norte frenan, confundidos: es como si su blanco hubiese desaparecido, desvaneciéndose en el aire; luego, una suave brisa pasa junto a ellos, y caen, cada uno con un corte preciso en sus gargantas. Cuatro segundos, y ninguno de los enemigos queda en pie; todos están muertos.

Chojuro se detiene en medio de sus víctimas, mientras se lamenta que técnicas de ese nivel de precisión fuesen inútiles cuando son cientos los que te rodean y no hay espacio para moverse. Esos bárbaros le han enseñado que aún necesita perfeccionar sus ataques de área, sus jutsus, y comprende lo que Mifune -sama pretendía de él al mandarlo a esas tierras. Pero ahora ya todo está perdido: ¿cómo le verá a la cara y le dirá que, después de todo lo que el anciano ha hecho por él, dejó que unos salvajes mataran a su Mariko?

Y el joven se sienta allí, en medio de los caídos, agotado, con tan sólo su mirada fija en el cielo… Ya nada importa…

.

.

.

" _¡CAMINEN, MIERDA, QUE MI RYU TIENE QUE ESTAR TIRADA POR AQUÍ! ¡POBRE DE USTEDES SI ALGUNO DE ESOS ANIMALES SE LA HA LLEVADO CONSIGO, QUE ME LOS LLEVARÉ A TODOS HASTA SUS INMUNDAS CHOZAS Y LAS REVISAREMOS UNA POR UNA HASTA RECUPERARLA!"_

Chojuro, sorprendido y emocionado, levanta la mirada: a unos treinta metros, saliendo detrás de unos árboles, aparecen los tres miembros restantes del equipo cinco. Malparados, harapientos, ensangrentados, y con su siempre digna capitana a medio vestir y armada con una tosca espada, como las que usan los bárbaros del norte.

Mariko ve como Chojuro se levanta del suelo, llevando en su mano a su Ryu. Ai y Kaminari sonríen al ver a su compañero, felices porque la katana de la jefa está con él. La líder, en cambio, pone rostro furioso y camina a paso firme a donde se encuentra el de gafas, arrebatándole la espada de la mano y pateándolo en sus partes nobles.

Mientras el pobre joven cae al suelo, adolorido, escucha como la chica le dice: _"Eso por desobedecer tus órdenes; ¿qué rayos se supone que haces aquí?"._ Chojuro, acurrucado en el suelo a causa del dolor, le responde de la mejor manera que puede: _"También estoy contenta de verla, capitana… de verlos a todos"_.

Viendo que el joven usa su dolor como excusa para no responderle, Mariko se sienta en el suelo, a su lado, a donde unos instantes después arriban Kaminari y Ai, los que se dejan caer sobre la nieve, ignorando todos esos cadáveres que tapizan el suelo alrededor de ellos, hasta donde la vista alcanza.

Mariko, viendo la actitud tan despreocupada de sus subordinados, decide levantarse, ya armada con su propia espada, mientras le dice al trío, con rostro serio: _"yo vigilaré mientras ustedes descansan. Tienen quince minutos, luego iremos a recuperar los cuerpos de nuestros compañeros caídos"_.

En apenas dos minutos los tres subordinados se levantan y comienzan a caminar, en dirección al lugar donde habían sido rodeados al principio de la batalla.

Ninguno de ellos necesita más descanso.

* * *

\- ¿Ve, Gai-sensei? Al final yo tenía razón y Tenten-san terminó despertando primero.

\- Tienes razón, Naruto-kun… realmente es impresionante.

\- Ni tanto, sólo que sé lo que un golpe así provoca, y Lee, a pesar de su resistencia, sigue siendo igual de vulnerable que cualquiera ante el chakra natural.

\- Los sapos si que saben de taijutsu… tal vez podrías darme un par de lecciones, je, je.

\- Vamos, Gai-sensei, que su alumna se molestará por oírle decir esas tonterías.

Y en efecto, Maito Gai pudo notar como la joven kunoichi, ya totalmente despierta, recostada sobre una manta blanca, a la sombra de un árbol, le miraba con rostro enojado. Como haciéndose el desentendido, el maestro se levanta de donde están recostados sus dos alumnos y camina en dirección al agua.

La chica voltea a ver a su lado: Rock Lee está tirado junto a ella, durmiendo, roncando ligeramente. Luego mira hacia el otro lado, en donde ve a Naruto, ya vestido, quien le sonríe, mientras la saluda moviendo su mano:

\- Lamento haberte asustado, Tenten-san, pero no esperaba verlos llegar así, tan temprano. En realidad no sabía si vendrían a verme; supuse que sus asuntos tenían que ver con la gente de Iwa y Kumo y no conmigo.

\- No hay problema… Naruto-kun… es sólo que no esperaba verte… así…

\- Si, eso fue culpa de Gamakishi. El torpe sabía que me estaba bañando pero no le importó. Aunque no es como que pueda retarlo por eso; los sapos no son iguales a nosotros respecto al estar desnudos, y no comprenden lo incómodo que nos resulta vernos así.

\- Comprendo, Naruto-kun…

\- Disculpa, Tenten-san, se me hace raro que me llames así…

\- ¿Cómo?

\- El "kun"… es inusual.

\- (sonrojada, la chica responde) Lo siento, Naruto-k… Naruto, estaba distraída y se me salió. Aunque tú me tratas más formal.

\- Mientras no me trates de "baka"… todo el mundo me trata de "baka", Tenten.

\- ¿Qué le pasó a Lee?

\- Nada, sólo que parece que pensó que yo te había atacado de alguna manera, así que sobre reaccionó y embistió en contra mía.

\- ¿Atacado?

\- Llegó cuando te sostenía, luego de que te desmayaras. No te preocupes, pude dejarte en el suelo antes de que me atacara; creo que el verme allí, desnudo a tu lado, lo molestó. Gai-sensei dice que Lee tiene complejo de caballero andante, y viéndote como una doncella en peligro, es natural que reaccionara así.

\- Natural no, sólo posible: no es una conducta normal. Y tiene razón, Lee se enfurece y pierde su serenidad cuando ve situaciones poco caballerosas. Aunque eso es más culpa de Gai-sensei, que le mete ideas raras en la cabeza (como el que todas las mujeres del mundo necesitan ser defendidas); resulta molesto.

\- Yo creo que es amable de su parte. Siempre he admirado esa faceta suya, su caballerosidad.

\- Vaya, no creí que pensaras así de él.

\- De todos mis amigos, Tenten.

\- ¿Incluso de mi?

\- Sí.

\- ¿Y lo mío sería?

\- Tenacidad.

\- Hubiese preferido belleza.

\- No he dicho que no la poseas, sólo que otras facetas tuyas me parecen más admirables.

\- Vaya… cualquiera diría que tratas de seducirme… Naruto…

\- No, sólo soy un poco más galante. Tuve la fortuna de tratar a un par de chicas muy especiales, y eso me pulió un poco, pero todavía me falta demasiado para pretender cualquier cosa de alguien como tú.

Tenten sabía que no debía malinterpretar lo que dijera Naruto: el joven tendía a ser demasiado directo y torpe en su trato. Pero las palabras del rubio pusieron a trabajar su cabeza, e inevitablemente la vista que había tenido de aquél hace un rato, junto al agua, vino a su mente. Nerviosa, sin querer exponerse más, ella se levantó y caminó hasta llegar a donde estaba Gai-sensei, segura de que un par de minutos hablando cualquier cabeza de pescado que se le ocurriera a su maestro le serviría para despejar su mente de ideas raras de ella y el rubio.

Naruto, sin preocuparse mucho de la condición de Lee, decide dejar al trío allí, junto al agua, y verificar el estado del campamento.

.

.

.

Rock Lee despierta cuarenta minutos después, bastante relajado después de su siesta.

Hasta que reacciona: se supone que estaba atacando a Naruto por propasarse con su compañera de equipo; un golpe lo devuelve a la realidad:

\- ¡Nadie se ha propasado conmigo, tonto!

Allí el chico nota como Tenten se encuentra a su lado, ya repuesta de todo aquél embrollo (y habiendo escuchado lo que él creyó estar pensando). Lee se incorpora y le pregunta, mientras toma sus manos preocupado:

\- ¿Naruto no te hizo nada muy feo, verdad? ¿No llegamos muy tarde para salvarte?

\- Lee, si no te callas me voy a enojar enserio.

\- Pero gritaste…

\- Pero no fue por lo que imaginas, en realidad fue porque… yo… a Naruto lo vi… y él me vio viéndolo…

\- (notando el nerviosismo de la chica, su compañero la suelta y le dice) No entiendo.

\- No importa, lo único que tienes que saber es que Naruto no ha hecho nada malo. Al menos él se tomó todo con humor.

\- Entonces, ¿no pude golpearlo?

\- Parece que no…

\- No entiendo, si yo tenía mi quinta puerta abierta…

\- ¿Acaso lo atacaste en serio?

\- Claro, tenía que protegerte.

Lee, nervioso, nota como la chica levanta su ceja izquierda, la que se mueve tensa, como si ella fuera a estallar. Afortunadamente, el reto que supone se le venía es interrumpido por su maestro, quien al ver que el muchacho ha despertado se aproxima a explicarle todo:

\- ¡Bien, Lee-kun, veo que ya estás más descansado!

\- Creo… ¿cómo lo hizo?

\- ¿Esquivarte o derribarte?

\- Todo, Gai-sensei.

\- Naruto-kun se ha vuelto precavido; por lo que me explicó siempre tiene sellos de transposición posicionados en los alrededores cuando cree que puede ser emboscado, y a pesar de lo rápido que puedas ser con tu Liberación de las Puertas Internas nuestro antiguo camarada sólo requiere medio segundo para moverse con el jutsu del Dios del Trueno.

\- ¿Dios del Trueno?

\- La técnica de nuestro muy amado Yondaime Hokage, la misma que su hijo ahora controla. Es normal que te sientas confundido, Lee, nadie que se enfrente por primera vez a esa cosa puede olvidar la sensación; es como si todo lo que sabías sobre velocidad fuese mentira…

\- Comprendo, Gai-sensei, ¿y luego?

\- Algo que le enseñaron los sapos. Según me explicó Naruto-kun, puede canalizar chakra natural a un oponente e inducir sueño, relajando su sistema interno; cuando se movió a un sello que lo dejó detrás de tu posición, él simplemente aprovechó tu confusión para alcanzarte por tu punto ciego…

Naruto, que llega a donde se encuentran todos reunidos, interrumpe la explicación de Maito Gai: _"Pero en realidad como técnica de combate no es buena, ya que a todo efecto es como si quien recibe el golpe se quedara dormido, por lo que el menor estímulo puede llegar a despertarlo"_.

El rubio, en gesto de buena voluntad, ayuda a Lee a levantarse, invitándolo a un espacio más despejado a fin de explicarle claramente lo que ha hecho para derribarlo. Cuando el chico le pregunta al rubio porqué se toma la molestia de instruirlo, Naruto le dice: _"todavía recuerdo la primera vez que nos enfrentamos, durante los exámenes chunnin, y todo lo que aprendí de la paliza que me diste. Pretendo devolverte el favor"_.

Gai y Tenten miran, algo alejados del par, como el sennin de los sapos realiza unos movimientos, como una kata, mientras su alumno y compañero trata de imitarlas.

* * *

A eso de las nueve aparece en el campamento de los sapos un mensajero de parte de las tropas de la Alianza, portando bandera de parlamento. Lleva un mensaje de Killer Bee: solicita una entrevista en campo neutral con el Sabio Legendario, al mediodía, advirtiendo que en caso de que si dicha reunión no arroja resultados favorables para las pretensiones de la Alianza la abeja asesina va con intenciones de reducir a su contraparte por los medios que sean necesarios.

Naruto acepta.

Viendo lo que ocurrirá en unas horas, Maito Gai comprende que su presencia no es oportuna en el campamento de los sapos, por lo que se despide de su antiguo camarada de la Hoja, deseándole suerte (pero advirtiéndole que, en su condición de observador neutral, no podrá animarlo con la efusividad que le gustaría durante su duelo con el portador del Hachibi).

El rubio le sonríe, mientras señala que aquello no será necesario.

Antes de partir, Gai le pregunta al ex-discípulo de Kakashi:

\- ¿Porqué le quitaste a Hokage-sama la posibilidad de comunicarse contigo con tus sapos mensajeros?

\- ¿"Hokage-sama"? Me extraña tanta formalidad para con su eterno rival, Gai-sensei.

\- Ejem, debo dar el ejemplo para con mis estudiantes… no importa lo que seamos, su cargo lleva una dignidad que debe ser respetada por todos…

\- Comprendo. No fue nada, sólo que no quería verme en una situación de tener que recibir palabras suyas que pudieran ser tomadas como órdenes. Kakashi-sensei todavía me ve como su alumno, y a pesar de todo insiste en querer guiarme por lo que él considera el buen camino. Eso nunca antes me incomodó, pero mi senda actual difiere demasiado de la de Konoha y preferí distanciarme de él antes que aparecer desobedeciéndolo.

\- Ya veo. Es normal, yo mismo tengo esa sensación de tener que aleccionar a mis propios subordinados, inclusive a Neji-kun, aunque ahora que se retiró, y conmigo en misión permanente, lo veo muy poco.

\- Suena triste, Gai-sensei.

\- Es sólo que los tiempos cambian, y lo sucedido con Neji me demuestra que me estoy poniendo viejo. Un poco más y ya no podré pregonar mi fuego de juventud, pensarán que hago el ridículo… pero no te preocupes, lo de Neji no es nada malo, es algo que tenía que pasar.

\- No me asuste…

\- Lamentablemente no soy yo quien pueda contarte, el asunto es reservado. Incluso ni Tenten-chan ni Lee-kun saben de eso. Podrías escribirle a Neji-kun, seguramente él te lo diga. Pero por favor no le digas que yo te lo sugerí.

\- Trataré de hacerlo apenas pueda… pero, ¿no es nada que apremie, verdad?

\- No, Naruto-kun.

\- Entonces cuando me vea con tiempo suficiente trataré de pasar por la aldea y verlo en persona.

\- Gracias, quizás tú puedas ayudarlo.

Sin decir más, Naruto ve como Maito Gai se inclina efusivamente para despedirse. Al verlo, sus dos subordinados, que se encontraban algo alejados mientras su maestro conversaba con el rubio, se acercan a despedirse del mismo, deseándole suerte.

Mientras los ve alejarse, el rubio comprende el gesto final de Gai: no es su despedida, es su agradecimiento por comprometerse a ayudar a Neji en lo que sea que se encuentre metido. Aunque el sensei cejotas le ha dejado claro que el tiempo no es algo que apremie, eso por si sólo no llega a tranquilizarlo.

Lamentablemente ahora no hay tiempo de pensar en eso, no con su cita con el viejo Bee a sólo unas horas.

.

.

.

\- ¿Qué tanto le decía a Naruto, Gai-sensei?

\- Nada grave, Tenten-chan, sólo pequeñas novedades de Konoha.

\- ¿Y qué haremos ahora?

\- Vamos a quedarnos a ver la pelea de Naruto-kun y Bee-dono; según lo que suceda partiremos de regreso a Konoha e informaré a Hokage-sama de la sugerencia de nuestro rubio amigo.

\- (Lee preguntó): ¿Y cuál es esa sugerencia?

\- Naruto-kun nos aconseja que retiremos nuestras fuerzas de las fronteras: él se asegurará de que la Alianza no ataque, pero insiste en que reforcemos la defensa de nuestras ciudades. Sospecha que Akatsuki pretende una guerra masiva y que si no logra que nos reunamos a combatirlos tratará de atacar alguna de las Aldeas directamente, a fin de provocar un contra ataque total de todas nuestras fuerzas. El problemas es que, con la fuerza actual del enemigo y nuestros ejércitos desperdigados, aquella aldea que sea atacada será destruida antes de que podamos reaccionar. Según Naruto, con nuestras fuerzas concentradas en los centros poblados le daremos tiempo a él para que, en caso de que ese ataque se produzca, pueda concurrir a apoyarnos (antes de que, por ejemplo, destruya todo Konoha y a sus habitantes, si fuera allí el ataque).

Allí Tenten se percató de lo evidente: con sus fuerzas copando las fronteras, se supone que Akatsuki no podría mover su ejército sin ser detectados y detenidos, lejos de cualquier ciudad importante; ese era el motivo para que tuviesen a parte importante de su fuerza en esas zonas. Pero si hasta ahora no los habían localizado, lo más seguro es que Naruto tuviese razón y el enemigo pudiese evitar esas fuerzas y llegar directo a la misma Aldea Escondida entre las Hojas, que en comparación contaba con mínima defensa:

\- ¿Cuántos shinobi tenemos en Konoha, Gai-sensei?

\- Luego del envío de la división a las Olas, creo que un poco menos de tres mil, incluyendo las guardias de los clanes.

\- O sea, menos del veinte por ciento de todo nuestro ejército. Kami no permita que Madara pretenda aprovechar eso.

\- Lo dudo; mientras no descubramos la forma de seguirle el rastro siempre habrá posibilidades de que se cuele en medio de nuestras defensas. Pero a pesar de todo, no podemos simplemente retirar nuestro ejército de la frontera. Nadie lo quiere reconocer, pero la Alianza y el Pacto están enfrentados, y todos los días mueren shinobi de ambos a manos de la fuerza contraria.

\- Pero nadie dice nada…

\- Con el ambiente tan tenso nadie quiere ser culpado por el estallido de la guerra. Es por eso que Hokage-sama tiene a nuestros mejores hombres y mujeres ejerciendo los mandos en territorio fronterizo. Si tuviésemos gente menos preparada o inexperta podrían dejarse ganar por los nervios y mandar todo al demonio. De ahí que las ordenes del Hokage y del Kazekage son absolutas, y nadie tiene permitido ir más allá de nuestras tierras, a fin de precaver que Madara o Kabuto puedan tender algún tipo de trampa, suplantando alguno de nuestros equipos y realizando una operación de bandera falsa.

Tenten baja su mirada, confundida, meditando en todas las cosas que le ha dicho su sensei; realmente no había pensado lo mal que estaban las cosas en ese punto de la guerra. Lee, en cambio, tan sólo anotaba animado cada pequeña pieza de sabiduría estratégica que salía de la boca de su maestro.

.

.

.

Casi llegando al campamento de la Alianza, siendo ya las diez de la mañana, el grupo notó como los soldados comenzaban a movilizarse, ocupando el frente de la misma. Por lo visto, sus generales habían decidido desplegarlos desde temprano, lo que era prácticamente el reconocimiento que el conflicto entre ambos ejércitos y el sennin de los sapos sólo podría ser solucionado por la fuerza.

Al notar como Lee corría en busca de los generales C y Kurotsuchi a fin de informarles del resultado de la visita al campamento del enemigo (tarea que Gai decidió delegarle, encontrando más interesante reunirse con Killer Bee), Tenten le consulta a su maestro algo que le ha inquietado desde que pudo conversar con Naruto, junto al agua:

\- Sensei…

\- Dime, Tenten-chan.

\- Naruto ha cambiado.

\- Eso es evidente, alumna.

\- No, me refiero a… como persona…

\- No te entiendo.

\- Cuando habló conmigo, lo noté mucho más seguro de si mismo. Antes no sabía como tratar… ya sabe… a una chica, y ahora…

Gai, intrigado, se frena, mientras acerca su rostro a centímetros de su discípula, mirándola fijamente a los ojos. Ignorando lo incómoda que la ha puesto tal situación (sobre todo porque nota como los soldados que se dirigen al frente se giran a ver al extraño par), la bestia verde pregunta:

\- ¿No me dirás que estás enamorada de nuestro rubio ex-compañero?

La chica abre sus ojos, sorprendida, mientras retrocede un paso. Es como si dudara un par de segundos, para luego responder:

\- ¿Porqué rayos tiene que decir eso siempre que demuestro algún tipo de interés en cualquier chico, eh?

\- En realidad sueño con verlos casarse algún día. El amor no ha sido particularmente generoso conmigo, y ansío ver en ustedes realizada aquella parte de mi vida.

\- ¿Pero porqué sólo conmigo?

\- Neji era demasiado serio, y nunca toqué ese tema con él; no sabía en realidad para qué equipo jugaba y no quería parecer grosero. Lee se parece demasiado a mi: un romántico enamorado del género femenino; si le preguntara como a ti probablemente me respondería siempre que si… vaya a saber de cuantas ha estado enamorado. Pero tú, mi más preciada alumna, eres especial, y sé que escogerás una sola vez en tu vida.

\- ¿Y quién le dice si acaso ya no tengo a alguien en mi vida, ah?

\- Tus ojos. Disculpa mi insistencia, Tenten-chan, pero como tu maestro siento una responsabilidad para con tu futuro, y me considero el indicado para amenazar a quien elijas con golpearlo si no te trata como te lo mereces. Incluso si ese prospecto fuese alguien tan poderoso como Naruto-kun.

\- No diga estupideces, Gai-sensei. No es como si fuese una niña tonta que cayera enamorada de un chico con un par de miradas, por más que provengan de… Digo, ya soy una mujer hecha y derecha, y créame que cuando encuentre a mi pareja predestinada usted será el último en enterarse, no sea que lo termine espantando.

\- Eres cruel, alumna.

\- Y usted un desubicado.

\- Está bien… ahora dime el porqué decías aquello de Uzumaki-kun.

\- A ver… sí, es que me comentó algo de que había tratado con un par de chicas en este último tiempo. En ese momento no le dí importancia a ese detalle, pero ahora que lo pienso bien…

\- ¿Celosa?

\- ¡YA DEJE DE DECIR ESAS IDIOTECES, SENSEI!

\- Lo siento…

\- No me desconcentre: simplemente le preguntaba si le había contado algo en el rato que ambos conversaron a solas. Es sólo curiosidad.

\- Sobre alguna pareja, ninguna. Pareciera que algo pasó entre él y la Akatsuki Konan, pero es algo confuso: según como se refiera a ella, la trata como una maestra, a veces como amiga, e incluso, puede que algo más. Lo que si queda claro es que el funeral que le dio, según me lo relató Kakashi, es algo que se hace por alguien realmente especial… algo que harías por una pareja que parte muy pronto, si pides mi opinión. Te sugiero que no divulgues lo que te he dicho aquí, y que si lo llegas a volver a ver no trates este tema con él; todavía le afecta demasiado.

\- Está bien, sensei. Siento haber preguntado…

\- Yo me disculpo, no quise matar tus esperanzas con respecto a ti y a Naruto-kun…

\- ¡LE DIJE QUE YA DEJE DE MOLESTAR CON ESO, QUE NO ESTOY ENAMORADA DE NARUTO NI NADA QUE SE LE PAREZCA!

Luego de ese último estallido de rabia, la chica de moños nota como los que caminan alrededor suyo se han quedado inmóviles, observándola, incluso cuchicheando entre ellos. Con el rostro de un color rojo furioso, Tenten decido ignorar a todos y simplemente largarse a la tienda que ocupó durante la noche con sus compañeros de equipo.

Incluso ignora a Lee, que acababa de regresar de su misión, quien ve como ella simplemente le ignora. Resignado, aunque sin estar seguro si el error ha sido suyo o de su alumna, Maito Gai le indica a Lee que deje a la joven tranquila un rato, mientras le invita a ver la partida de los heridos, que finalmente retornan a sus aldeas luego de tres días de convalecencia.

* * *

El sol, en su punto más alto del día, marcó la hora de la reunión de dos viejos amigos.

Aunque lo de viejos era una forma de decir. También eso de amigos, ya que su relación en los meses que compartieron en la isla santuario fue la mayor parte del tiempo de maestro y discípulo.

Pero Naruto no era capaz de ver a Bee de esa forma. No, el viejo Bee era un compañero jinchuriki, alguien que había padecido sus mismos miedos e inseguridades, el mismo rechazo y el mismo odio inmerecido. Pero Bee, a diferencia suya, nunca dejó que toda esa negatividad lo doblegara, sino que logró labrarse por si mismo un nombre y una fama, consiguiendo con sus esfuerzos y su siempre presente sonrisa que finalmente toda su aldea le reconociera y respetara.

Porque a diferencia de la sonrisa de Naruto, que escondía detrás de ella su miedo, la de Bee siempre fue sincera. El rubio lo había podido ver cuando sus espíritus se conectaban en esas sesiones de entrenamientos con sus respectivas bestias con cola. En cierta manera, el ejemplo de Bee lo había inspirado en su aceptación final a si mismo; con su ejemplo, Naruto finalmente había dejado atrás su complejo de querer ser reconocido: la abeja le había enseñado que mucho más importante que aquello era el quererse a si mismo.

Y ahora le pagaría todo lo que le había enseñado derrotándolo sin dejar lugar a dudas.

.

.

.

Los cuatro sapos de Naruto, acompañados por Shima y Fukasaku, llegaron a donde esperaban los ejércitos del Este y del Oeste de la Alianza. Aunque al principio los shinobi de dichas fuerzas sólo vieron llegar a uno.

Gamatatsu, portando su arma pero sin su armadura de combate, llegó cruzando el campo, llevando consigo una enorme manta blanca a modo de bandera de parlamento. Cuando C, que era el comandante de la primera línea de combate, vio aproximarse al enorme sapo, pudo notar con algo de esfuerzo como iban montados sobre la enorme cabeza del sapo gigante cinco sapos más pequeños, entre los que reconoció a la anciana sapa que había estado el día anterior en ese mismo campamento recogiendo a los sapos de asistencia. A su orden, los guardias de la primera linea bajaron sus armas, quedando a la espera de que el gigantesco guerrero llegara donde ellos.

Gamatatsu se detuvo a metros de los combatientes más adelantados, sentándose, con la vista dirigida a donde se supone estarían en esos momentos reunidos Naruto y Bee. Al detenerse su transporte, los sapos más pequeños bajaron: Ren, Koji y Kishi se sentaron a los pies de su gigantesco compañero, en esa forma reducida; Shima y Fukasaku se aproximaron a donde les esperaba C, junto a quien llegó corriendo Kurotsuchi, recién informada de la incursión de los enemigos anfibios.

Al ver a su compañera general llegar, C la miró y le hizo una seña con la mano, a fin de que no hiciera un escándalo, mientras recibía a los ancianos: _"Bienvenidos, Shima-sama, Fukasaku-sama; Bee-dono me informó de su visita, aunque no creí que llegaran con escolta"_. Mientras la anciana respondía el saludo con un gesto de su cabeza, el anciano le dijo a su interlocutor: _"No son nuestra escolta; los jóvenes tienen una misión que cumplir aquí. Órdenes de su jefe, Naruto"_. Algo incómodo por lo que eso puede significar, el joven rubio trata de inquirir de qué se trata esa supuesta misión, a lo que el maestro sapo responde: _"Protección de todos ustedes en caso de que la pelea de esos dos se salga de control; ¿nunca viste una pelea de práctica entre esos dos, verdad, muchacho?"_.

C no pudo evitar levantar su vista a donde se supone se encontrarían ambos luchadores, mientras piensa que tal vez no fue buena idea adelantar sus líneas sin considerar el desmadre que podrían causar dos jinchuriki en completo control de sus biju enfrentados.

Gamatatsu mide la distancia, mientras observa la linea de batalla dispuesta por las fuerzas de la Alianza. Viendo que ésta es demasiado extensa, le solicita a C, quien parece ser su líder, que haga que se junten un poco en los extremos, de tal manera de reducirla a unos quinientos metros. Ante la sorpresa de la general de Iwa, el shinobi de Kumo dispone se distribuyan las órdenes necesarias para cumplir con la solicitud del enorme sapo color naranja pálido, a lo que Tatsu agradece mientras adopta posición de firme, con su bo metálica firmemente sujeta.

.

.

.

La vista de Killer Bee es imponente.

El shinobi de Kumo avanza en medio de la llanura seca con paso firme y decidido, pero tranquilo, como si nada lo apremiara.

Extrañado, Naruto observa que el mayor no lleva sus espadas, por lo que le resulta claro que lo enfrentará con el poder de su propio jinchuriki, el ocho colas. Como lo suponía.

El rubio sennin se levanta del suelo.

Bee levanta su vista, mientras el viento golpea su rostro. Afortunadamente sus siempre presentes gafas lo protegen de la tierra que se levanta. No puede evitar emocionarse al ver al muchacho, el portador del nueve colas.

Naruto le espera con su ropa de pelea blanca, sin su unívoca capa de viaje. Tampoco porta acero en sus manos; por lo visto, al igual que él ha decidido que no hay tiempo para juegos previos de espadas, y que aquello se decidirá con todo el poder de sus bestias. Gyuki está impaciente por medirse con su hermano Kurama; es de suponer que por el lado del muchacho debe ser igual.

Los dos guerreros finalmente se encuentran, a un par de pasos el uno del otro.

Bee mira a Naruto con rostro serio, como si quisiera regañarlo. En cambio, el joven rubio le ofrece su más amplia sonrisa a su amigo y tutor.

La abeja asesina reacciona al gesto del muchacho ofreciéndole su puño cerrado en alto, el que Naruto choca con el propio. En este momento, son sólo dos amigos que se reúnen.

Pero el gesto dura sólo unos instantes, y luego ambos vuelven a su postura seria.

El shinobi de Kumo es el primero en hablar:

\- Debes retirarte y dejar avanzar al ejército de la Alianza, Naruto.

\- Las fuerzas de la Alianza deben abandonar esta zona y replegarse dentro de su propio territorio, sin amenazar con usar la fuerza contra ningún otro país. A cambio, me comprometo a exterminar a Akatsuki en el menor plazo posible.

\- Veo que no lograremos un acuerdo, chico. Pero al menos debía intentarlo.

\- Me extraña que siendo quien eres estés prestándote para todo ésto.

\- No te confundas, bro. Si estoy aquí es sólo para apoyar a mi hermano; todo este lio de Alianza y Pacto no me interesa en lo más mínimo.

\- Lo supuse. Pero aún así, que tú, que conoces de primera mano lo que es el dolor y la pobreza, no puedes estar de acuerdo con lo que han provocado las acciones de la Alianza sobre Oto y que ahora quieren replicar en Ame.

\- Claro que no, Naruto. Eso no se lo deseo a nadie, pero le debo mi lealtad a mi hermano mayor y haré lo que sea necesario para que no quede en ridículo. Incluso si eso implica pelear contigo.

\- Comprendo. Simplemente pensé que alguien como tú podía actuar sobre tus líderes. Ellos provienen de familias importantes y acomodadas, no conocen la dureza de la vida como nosotros.

\- Pero realmente no tengo poder sobre A, él siempre me verá como un pequeño inmaduro.

\- Me pasa lo mismo con Kakashi-sensei. Nuestros mayores son reacios a aceptar lecciones de nosotros.

\- Así es. Te quería agradecer por poner a tus sapos vigilantes a cuidar a los heridos.

\- Soy responsable de esos pobres, y no puedo simplemente dejar que los maten en el camino. Y no te preocupes, que si llegan a atacarlos Gamabunta con sus sapos concurrirán a protegerlos y me llamarán de ser necesario.

\- ¿Gamabunta, el gigantesco sapo yakuza?

\- El mismo.

Naruto suspira, decepcionado de no poder conseguir más. Luego le dice a su contraparte:

\- ¿Y cómo lo haremos, viejo?

\- Acepto sugerencias.

\- Pensaba en algo corto, medirnos con las formas de nuestros biju liberados. Dejaremos que Kurama y Gyuki salgan a tomar aire y jueguen un rato; después nos damos con todo y que el mejor quede en pie al final.

\- Me parece buena idea, pero al optar por esa forma de pelea renuncias a toda tu ventaja. Sé que eres mejor que yo en velocidad y uso de chakra, y mi ventaja está en mi mayor experiencia llevando la forma completa de mi biju.

\- Lo sé, pero si debo dejar en claro mi superioridad aquí debo hacerlo derrotándote en tu mejor forma, Bee.

\- Eso fue grosero, mocoso. Tendré que enseñarte humildad a tentáculo limpio.

\- ¡Hey, si soy bastante humilde!

\- Seguro, Sabio Legendario.

\- No me vendrás a molestar tú también con eso, Bee.

\- Te lo has ganado, mocoso.

\- Mira quien habla, "Abeja Asesina".

Viendo como el mayor arruga su rostro, ofendido, Naruto no puede evitar reírse en su cara. Luego, más tranquilo, le dice:

\- Sabes, me alegra que fueras tú quien viniera a enfrentarme, Bee. Si tengo que demostrar mi poder debe ser ante el mejor.

\- Suenas demasiado confiado.

\- Debo hacerlo. Sinceramente pienso que en todo el mundo existen dos personas que pueden derrotarme y ahora estoy en frente de uno. Debo darme ánimos si quiero salir victorioso.

\- ¿El otro es Madara?

\- No, Sasuke. Al falso Madara no lo veo como una amenaza; sé que soy más fuerte que él, es todo lo que lo rodea lo que lo vuelve difícil de derrotar.

\- Ya veo, por eso tus palabras tan altisonantes.

\- En realidad buscaba provocar una reacción suya, pero no dio resultado.

Más tranquilo, y asumiendo que todo eso es inevitable, Killer Bee se aproxima al muchacho, estrechando su brazo, sujetando el antebrazo derecho con su mano derecha y apretando firmemente, gesto replicado por el chico rubio. Mientras están allí, el mayor le dice: _"Buena suerte, demos una gran pelea y tratemos de no matarnos en el proceso"_ ; Naruto le responde: _"Claro, uno de los dos debe todavía matar al falso Madara y a toda esa manga de idiotas que le sigue"_.

.

.

.

Los miembros del ejército de la Alianza observan como, a la distancia, surge la figura de dos enormes bestias legendarias, desconocidas para la mayoría de ellos. Viendo que unos pocos de los allí asistentes comienzan a mostrarse demasiado nerviosos ante el espectáculo que está a punto de comenzar, C trata de tranquilizarlos, señalándoles que esas dos enormes criaturas no son más que el sannin de los sapos y Killer Bee que han liberado el poder de sus biju, pero que ambas bestias están bajo el control de sus jinchuriki y que, por lo mismo, no son una amenaza para ellos.

Gamatatsu, que ha escuchado todo aquello, no puede evitar reírse para sus adentros, mientras piensa que todos ellos no podían estar en peor lugar. El gigantesco sapo dirige su mirada a sus compañeros, preguntándoles si están listos, a lo que Kishi le responde molesto: " _claro que lo estamos. Mejor concentrate y no apartes ojo de la pelea, que si se te llega a pasar alguna te haremos ayunar por un mes completo"_.

Shima nota como los sapos reducidos de tamaño cierran sus ojos, mientras colectan gran cantidad de energía natural. Al ver el rostro de sorpresa de la abuela, Tatsu le explica: _"nuestra labor es evitar que cualquiera de los ataques de esos dos llegue hasta aquí y mate a alguno de estos humanos. Lamentablemente con ese tamaño ni Naruto ni el de Kumo son muy cuidadosos de a donde terminan dando sus técnicas, y desarrollamos entre todos un medio para poder detener sus golpes si alguno viene en esta dirección. Para eso tres de nosotros reunimos mucho chakra natural, mientras el cuarto permanece en guardia; luego, si vemos que algo viene hacia nosotros los tres le pasan la energía que han reunido al cuarto, quien refuerza su propia arma para que actúe como escudo"_ ; la anciana, impresionada porque los cuatro puedan lograr eso, le pregunta al sapo armado si todos saben hacerlo, a lo que el hijo de Gamabunta le responde: _"Mi hermano no, ya que su habilidad con su tanto no es suficiente para lograr dicha técnica; la mejor de todos es Ren-chan, que puede detener una bijudama con la punta de su lanza y devolverla o redireccionarla a donde quiera, sin hacerla estallar; Koji es el segundo mejor, siendo capaz de partir una bijudama en dos antes de que impacte; yo soy el peor de los tres, y sólo puedo desviarla hacia arriba; pero como resulta que hoy me toca..."._

Kurotsuchi, que se ha quedado al frente para contemplar la lucha de ambos colosos, se sorprende al oír lo que supuestamente esos sapos son capaces de hacer: si todo eso es verdad, el nivel de poder de cada uno de ellos debe ser cercano al de un Kage… y si supuestamente Uzumaki es más fuerte que ellos, significa que…

* * *

\- Tanto tiempo, hermano… a pesar de todo, me alegra ver que tu carcelero no ha vuelto a encerrarte.

\- Y tú sigues igual que siempre, pulpo idiota.

\- No te confíes demasiado, recuerda que ya no estamos entrenado, esta vez es en serio.

\- Cómo si eso hiciera alguna diferencia, hermano…

\- Claro que la hace: tú sólo tienes la mitad de tu poder, en cambio yo sigo completo. Es imposible que me venzas si voy con todo, zorro apestoso.

\- Extraño, iba a decir lo mismo.

Los biju, estando ambos frente a frente, deciden hacer alarde de su poder, emitiendo su respectivo chakra hacia el exterior de sus gigantescos cuerpos.

Los cielos retumban y la tierra tiembla alrededor de ambos colosos.

Como si estuviesen coordinados, ambos hermanos rugen al unísono, uno contra el otro. El sonido es ensordecedor, y alcanza todo lo que les rodea a varios kilómetros de distancia.

El despliegue de poder es impresionante.

Gyuki ve extrañado como su hermano, el nueve colas, es capaz de equiparar su incomparable fuerza, incluso teniendo sólo la mitad de su ser. Pensando que tal vez no ha llegado a manifestar todo su propio poder, el toro-pulpo fuerza su propio chakra al máximo, el que levanta las rocas alrededor suyo y hace que su propia piel brille. Sorprendido, nota como Kurama es capaz de equiparar su propia demostración, con similares resultados.

Como si ambos colosos estuviesen igualados, y eso no posible.

El zorro sonríe, exhibiendo su dentadura afilada. Como si adivinara los pensamientos de su hermano, el ocho colas, le habla a su mente: _"no estamos iguales, hermano; yo soy, en este momento, más poderoso que tú"_. Un ultimo estallido de chakra del zorro demonio, mayor a lo mostrado hasta ese momento, empuja el gigantesco cuerpo del Hachibi, haciéndolo retroceder.

El ocho colas cesa su demostración de fuerza, mientras responde:

\- Es imposible que muestres mayor poder que el mio. Ambos fuimos creados con similar chakra por nuestro padre, y tú has sido privado de la mitad del mismo.

\- Tal vez sea así. Yo mismo no lo comprendía hasta que Naruto me lo explicó. Es bastante simple en realidad, pero no seré yo quien te lo diga: eso será tarea del muchacho, una vez que termine de barrer el suelo contigo.

Dicho lo anterior, Kurama se lanza a la carrera, buscando el cuello de su hermano con su hocico.

El zorro sale a la caza.

Con dificultad Gyuki esquiva la veloz dentellada, mientras trata de contrarrestar con sus enormes tentáculos, golpeando o sujetando al zorro de fuego, pero Kurama es rápido, y sus piernas le permiten correr alrededor de su presa.

En modo bestia, el ocho colas sabe que es más fuerte físicamente que su hermano, pero no puede igualar su velocidad, ni la letalidad de los colmillos y las garras del mismo. Kurama, que también es consciente de aquello, mantiene su distancia, arrinconando a su presa al centro del campo, atacando con rapidez y alejándose de inmediato, mientras con sus propias colas, reforzadas con chakra, azota el escamoso cuerpo de Gyuki.

En una de esas pasadas el toro-pulpo logra sujetar una de dichas colas con sus propias manos, tirando de la bestia para poder golpear su lomo, pero Kurama es muy rápido, y antes de que pueda encestar su golpe el Hachibi nota como el hocico de su hermano se prende de su brazo, el que es mordido con fuerza. Duele, y el ocho colas no puede evitar soltar su agarre.

El Kyubi ve que su hermano no está totalmente indefenso ante su velocidad, por lo que decide ablandarlo. Tomando distancia, Kurama comienza a agitar sus colas de zorro, generando ráfagas de chakra que guía en dirección a su enemigo.

Gyuki es azotado por varios golpes de chakra antes de reaccionar y cubrirse con sus propias colas, a modo de defensa. Kurama ve como sus golpes ya no hacen efecto: su hermano ha reforzado sus colas con su propio chakra, con lo cual aquellas forman una barrera impenetrable para su ataque. El ocho colas decide contraatacar, para lo cual arranca colosales rocas del suelo desnudo con sus brazos libres, los que lanza contra su hermano, el que debe cesar su ataque de chakra para poder esquivar los enormes peñascos.

El estruendo de las piedras chocando contra el suelo es aterrador, y los fragmentos que son lanzados caen como metralla sobre el cuerpo del zorro demonio.

Mientras Kurama esquiva, decide hacer reaccionar a su hermano a fin de que cese su ataque con piedras, para lo cual crea, estando en movimiento, una bijudama de gran tamaño, la que le lanza directamente. Pero Gyuki, incluso detrás de la barrera que forman sus ocho colas, puede percibir el destructivo chakra que su hermano ha formado, por lo que decide reforzar sus manos con su chakra.

Kurama ve como su monstruoso ataque es frenado por la mano derecha de su hermano, en el aire, el que con su sola fuerza desvía la bola de bestia con cola al suelo, enterrándola con fuerza bajo el mismo, en donde estalla. La explosión es de tal magnitud que lanza escombros a varios kilómetros, varios de los cuales caen como lluvia sobre la posición que ocupa el ejército de la Alianza.

Pero, con todo, Gyuki no se ha movido de su posición. Como si una bijudama no fuese nada para la terrible bestia.

El ocho colas contesta con sus propios ataques: varias bijudama, un poco menores que la lanzada por su hermano, las que dispara en rápida sucesión desde su propio hocico, mientras corre lo más rápido que puede con sus patas de pulpo, ayudándose con sus manos, con las que se mueve todavía más veloz sobre el suelo seco.

Kurama se ve aproblemado, acechado por esos rápidos ataques, que al contener menos poder que el propio no solo son lanzados más rápidamente, sino que viajan en el aire a una mayor velocidad. Y el que su hermano los haga mientras se mueve sólo dificulta el poder esquivarlos.

Esa persecución dura casi tres minutos, en los que Kurama esquiva a duras penas todas esas esferas de energía destructora, varias de las cuales caen a metros de él, e incluso una le pasa rozando la cabeza.

La destrucción en el campo de batalla es notoria, y pronto son muchos los cráteres que se forman, llenando un área de casi cinco kilómetros cuadrados. Hachibi frena sus envestidas, disimulando su cansancio por esos ataques tan intensos, mientras le dice al Kyubi:

\- Así se manejan las bijudama, hermano.

\- Si eso es lo que piensas, hermano, entonces déjame enseñarte algo mejor.

Extrañado, Gyuki ve como el nueve colas se sujeta firmemente al suelo, mientras comienza a emitir chakra en cantidad tal que el manto que le rodea comienza a agitarse, dando la impresión de que se erizara. Las colas de Kurama, que usualmente permanecen en movimiento, se frenan en el aire, desplegadas sobre su dueño, abiertas como si de un pavo real se tratara. Lo que sucede a continuación paraliza al toro-pulpo: en la punta de cada cola una bijudama comienza a formarse, de porte similar a las que el mismo le lanzó hace unos momentos.

Asustado, el Hachibi comienza a dar forma a su propia bijudama, enorme y poderosa, la que lanza en el preciso instante en que Kurama termina las suyas, las que arroja en orden aleatorio; nueve colas, que lanzan cada una su propia bijudama, volviendo a formarla una vez es arrojada.

El ataque de Gyuki, aunque varias veces más grande que los de su hermano, es interceptado por esa seguidilla de ataques menores, los que frenan su trayectoria y terminan, después de varios impactos, destrozándola.

La enorme explosión resultante apenas y distrae a Kurama, quien continúa su ofensiva.

Sabiéndose demasiado lento para esquivar aquello, Gyuki lanza un colosal chorro de tinta sobre las llamas y el humo de su bijudama destruida, esperando poder cegar a su hermano, mientras refuerza su escudo de colas.

Las primeras bolas de bestia con cola llegan a donde aguarda el Hachibi, quien las recibe en su escudo de lleno. No son muy poderosas, pero a diferencia del primer ataque de ese tipo de su hermano éstas son muy rápidas y su número es demasiado alto, por lo que frenarlas con sus manos no es opción. El pulpo elige aguantar, pero son muchas, casi tres por segundo, y sus propias colas comienzan a resentir el daño acumulado.

Con dificultad Gyuki se asoma por entre sus colas, pudiendo ver a su hermano: su tinta no lo ha alcanzado, y ahora el zorro se concentra en atacar sin descanso, seguro de su victoria; las nueve colas de su hermano crean las bolas negras tan rápido como las lanzan: Si se queda simplemente aguantando, terminará cayendo.

El toro-pulpo decide armarse de valor, y en un instante desarma su escudo de colas, mientras refuerza lo más que puede su cuerpo con su propio chakra. Luego, pegando un grito, el Hachibi corre en linea recta hacia su hermano, sin perder el tiempo en esquivar.

Kurama ve como ese tonto avanza en contra suya, llevándose varios golpes limpiamente. El pulpo es herido notoriamente, pero es como si no le importara. Al verlo tan decidido, el Kyubi frena sus ataques, mientras yergue su cuerpo y lo refuerza a su vez con su propio chakra, lanzándose al encuentro del pulpo.

Apenas unos segundos después los colosos chocan, haciendo temblar la tierra.

Ambos luchadores tratan de empujar a su rival, buscando derribarlo, pero sus fuerzas son muy parecidas en este punto: a precio de sus heridas, el ocho colas ha interrumpido la ráfaga de bijudama de su hermano, pero esas misma heridas lo han debilitado lo suficiente para que el zorro pueda hacerle el peso en fuerza. Gyuki libera un par de sus tentáculos del suelo, a fin de usarlos para golpear el cuerpo de su hermano, mientras le sujeta firmemente con sus manos; Kurama reacciona a la movida enterrando sus afiladas garras en el pecho de su enemigo, buscando que el dolor lo doblegue. Golpes y arañasos se suceden, pero sin causar el efecto buscado, y la lucha prosigue.

Pero al final ninguno de ellos cede, y casi cuatro minutos después ambos gladiadores se separan, agotados por aquel supremo esfuerzo.

* * *

Las opiniones entre los testigos de la colosal pelea estaban divididas.

Los sapos se divertían con el espectáculo, aunque los jóvenes (que habían visto combates de práctica entre ambos biju cuando Naruto estuvo entrenando en la isla santuario) no podían dejar de señalar que nunca ambas bestias habían mostrado tal nivel de poder: era evidente para ellos que ambas iban con todo.

Los generales de la Alianza veían impactados el desarrollo de la lucha, sintiendo por primera vez en sus vidas que en realidad su fuerza no era tal, empequeñecidos ante el espectáculo de las poderosas bestias con cola (lo que era natural, ya que ambos eran demasiado jóvenes como para haber visto alguna vez el verdadero poder de un biju desatado).

En cambio, para los shinobi que conformaban la tropa de los ejércitos del Este y del Oeste toda esa situación no era más que una pesadilla. Al principio, todos los nativos de la Tierra y del Rayo habían pensado que aquello sería algo más contenido, una gran pelea en donde podrían ver a su campeón, Killer Bee, doblegar al terrorífico demonio de fuego, portador del nueve colas. Varios de ellos, testigos de anteriores batallas del Hachibi y su portador, tranquilizaban a los más novatos entre las filas, señalándoles que a continuación verían algo impresionante, y que Bee-sama dejaría en claro quien era el más poderoso jinchuriki que jamás existió.

Pero el desarrollo de la pelea acabó con toda la confianza de los soldados, hombres y mujeres, que llegados a este punto lo único que deseaban era que esos dos monstruos pararan su pelea de una buena vez.

Incluso, durante la batalla, que originalmente había partido a kilómetro y medio de donde ellos se encontraban, las bestias gigantes, en su lucha, se habían estado moviendo por un área muy extensa, llegando incluso el Kyubi a pararse a apenas doscientos metros de la línea más adelantada de aquella tropa. Allí, al sentir tan de cerca el enorme chakra y la sed de sangre que emanaba el nueve colas, pudieron los testigos de esa colosal batalla comprender lo insignificantes que todos ellos eran ante semejante poder.

Allí todos esos hombres y mujeres de la Alianza comprendieron el motivo del miedo de sus padres y sus abuelos respecto a las poderosas bestias con cola, capaces de partir el mar y hacer desaparecer las montañas con su inconmensurable chakra.

Un par de veces, incluso, las terribles bijudama estuvieron a punto de caer en medio de esos miles de shinobi, quienes apenas atinaban a tratar de correr al ver la muerte llegar sobre sus cabezas. Afortunadamente, el sapo gigante que estaba al frente de todos logró con esfuerzo rechazar esos ataques, enviándolos lejos. Incluso parecía que los intrusos se tomaban aquello con humor, ya que cada vez que una bijudama amenazaba con dejarse caer sobre todos ellos los pequeños gritaban a todo pulmón: _"bola"_ , como indicándole al que hacía guardia que debía "batear" esas esferas negras… cómo detestaban que los sapos hicieran eso.

Ahora, luego de quince minutos de pelea constante, los gigantes se habían detenido a corta distancia, después de tratar de derribarse el uno al otro inútilmente. Y todos los testigos esperaban la continuación de la pelea, aunque unos con menos ganas que otros.

* * *

\- Kurama, necesito hablar con ellos, por favor.

\- ¿Porqué, si voy ganando?

\- Por eso, esta pelea está subiendo mucho de intensidad y no quiero que ninguno de nosotros salga verdaderamente lastimado.

\- Eres un cobarde, Naruto. Me niegas mi victoria cuando ya casi la alcanzo.

\- No lo veas así. Recuerda que esos dos son nuestros amigos. Seguramente no te será tan satisfactorio el humillarlos. ¿verdad?

\- Dilo por ti, humano. Lo que es yo, ansío arrancarle un par de tentáculos a mi tonto hermano.

\- Sólo dices eso porque sabes que volverán a crecerle, pero piensa que si él arranca una de las tuyas ya no la recuperaras, y en vez de llamarte "nueve colas" tendrás que compartir apodo con Gyuki.

\- Está bien… siento haberme emocionado más de la cuenta, tan sólo espero que cuando estemos luchando contra Madara no te pongas igual.

\- No te preocupes, que allí el problema será cual de los dos lo golpea más.

\- Ja, ja, ja, tienes razón, muchacho.

El Hachibi, mientras toma aire y deja que su chakra cure las heridas que la bijudama en ráfaga de su hermano han hecho sobre su piel, escucha como el portador de su hermano trata de hablar a su mente; escucha:

\- ¿Gyuki, Bee es capaz de oírme?

\- Así es, Naruto.

\- Que bueno; por favor, deja que hable con él.

Viendo que su jinchuriki está ansioso de escuchar lo que sea que quiera decirle Naruto, Gyuki se ausenta a la parte más profunda de su conciencia, dejando que la mente de Bee tome control de su cuerpo.

Si bien no tiene la habilidad de controlar directamente todo el poder del ocho colas así liberado, la abeja asesina es capaz de usar la capacidad de comunicación mental con que cuenta el toro-pulpo:

\- Aquí estoy; dime, muchacho.

\- Quiero pedirte que te rindas, viejo. No quiero tener que llegar a mi forma definitiva.

\- No sé de que rayos hablas muchacho, pero esta pelea está demasiado equiparada para que nosotros desistamos sin más.

\- Te equivocas. Kurama ya lo demostró al principio, su poder en esta forma es mayor a la de Gyuki, y ambos lo saben.

\- Quizás, pero aquello no tiene sentido, niño. El pulpo tiene razón, tu bestia no debería poder igualar a la mía, no con la mitad de su propia esencia cercenada del mismo.

\- Bien, te lo diré: es por culpa de nuestros sellos.

\- Será mejor que te expliques, bro, porque no entiendo nada de eso.

\- Tarde un tiempo en comprenderlo, y tuve que estudiar el pergamino Uzumaki para comprender a qué se debía: el sello que tú usas, el de armadura de hierro, tiene por finalidad permitir a su usuario controlar el poder de la bestia con cola, de tal manera de poder usarlo en combate.

\- Eso lo tengo claro.

\- Pero eso implica dos cosas: ese sello les permite acceder con mucha más facilidad al chakra de su bestia, a fin de facilitar su aprovechamiento; de allí que ustedes, los ninjas de Kumo, pudieron usar con tanta facilidad ese chakra extraño, y de allí que todos ustedes requerían ser entrenados en el control de ese poder y en su estabilidad mental, ya que al ser un sello que permitía fluir mucho del chakra de un biju a sus cuerpos era mucho más fácil que terminaran corrompidos, controlados o desestabilizados por sus prisioneros. Esa fue la causa de que muchos de sus jinchuriki terminaran descontrolados y sus bestias fueran liberadas; eso mismo pasó en todas las aldeas que trataron de usar ese tipo de sellos para convertir a sus jinchuriki en armas.

\- Comprendo…

\- La segunda cosa que implica ese tipo de sellos es que, por mucho que entrenen, es imposible que un ser humano controle la totalidad, o siquiera una parte importante, del chakra de los biju sin que éste lo termine rompiendo, tanto mental como físicamente. Debido a eso, el sello que ocupas tiene un mecanismo de seguridad que evita que el poder real de la bestia con cola se desborde, una protección que está más allá de lo que puede alguno de los jinchuriki controlar (evitando así que la bestia convenza a su portador de eliminar dicha protección). Eso tiene sentido si piensas que los biju son intrínsecamente peligrosos y malignos.

\- Sigo sin ver la diferencia entre nuestros sellos.

\- Siempre me extrañó el hecho de que, a diferencia de ustedes, los jinchuriki de la Hoja nunca hicieron algún tipo de entrenamiento especial para controlar el poder de su biju, ni lo necesitaron. A pesar de no ser combatientes superiores ni seres especialmente excepcionales, salvo por su mayor vitalidad, ninguna de las dos anteriores jinchuriki de Kurama tuvo nunca problemas o el riesgo de ser desbordadas por el chakra del nueve colas. Ahí fue que lo comprendí, que Konoha nunca pretendió usar a su biju como arma por lo que el sello construido para aprisionarlo tiene un par de diferencias claves con el usado por las demás aldeas: la cantidad de chakra del biju que deja pasar es mínimo, pensado para ir fortaleciendo gradualmente al portador, no para ser usado abundantemente en combate; lo otro es que, a diferencia de sus sellos, con el sello que porto no se planteó el riesgo de corrupción del jinchuriki por el simple transcurso del tiempo, por lo que yo si cuento con una forma de abrirlo. Mi padre, quien creó el sello que llevo, me dejó la llave para ello como la única forma de hacer lo que sus sellos les permite a ustedes realizar con su funcionamiento normal, tomando grandes cantidades del chakra de mi prisionero para poder usarlo en combate. Pero, al contrario de lo que pretendía mi padre (que pensaba que Kurama era un ser demasiado peligroso y esperaba que yo simplemente tomara de su poder para luego volver a aprisionarlo), yo he elegido mantener mi sello abierto, con lo cual el nueve colas puede exteriorizar la mayoría de su poder, teniendo como única limitación lo que mi cuerpo puede soportar sin colapsarse (lo que es bastante, gracias a mi entrenamiento de sabio). En cambio tú, Bee, no importa si puedes, por decirlo así, soportar el cincuenta por ciento del poder real de Gyuki, ese sello sólo te da acceso al treinta por ciento y no a más, aunque quisieras, porque tú no tienes forma de quitar ese seguro sin romperlo.

\- Pero el pulpo y yo somos uno, es imposible que tu nivel de unión con tu biju sea mayor que el que el pulpo y yo tenemos.

\- Tal vez tu confíes en el ocho colas, pero quien te dio ese sello no lo hacía. Por eso, aunque el poder total de Kurama sea ahora menor que el de Gyuki, en combate real mi biju resulta más poderoso que el tuyo, simplemente porque las ataduras que limitan a tu bestia con cola no existen en la mía. Y eso no puedes cambiarlo sin matarte en el intento.

\- No importa. Aunque tengas razón, mi experiencia todavía es mayor que la tuya…

\- Y esa misma me permite superarte, Bee. Toda tu experiencia es sobre combatir usando el enorme poder de Gyuki, como se suponía que fuera. Yo, en cambio, fundo mis luchas en mi propio poder, donde el chakra de Kurama siempre ha sido más una molestia que una ayuda real. Pero eso ha cambiado, y el tener mi sello abierto me permite hacer algo que tú no puedes: unir mi propio poder al de Kurama, sumando ambos. Tú, en cambio, sólo puedes optar entre luchar tú, luchar usando el chakra del ocho colas o dejar que Gyuki pelee por ti, como cuando adoptas esa forma completa.

Bee, dentro del cuerpo del toro-pulpo, observa como el zorro de nueve colas comienza a emitir poder. Pero ya no es sólo el chakra de la bestia, sino que se hace evidente un chakra diferente…

* * *

Fukasaku reacciona de inmediato al nuevo poder que siente llenar al nueve colas, a la distancia.

Mira a su alrededor, notando que tanto su esposa como los jóvenes sapos han reaccionado a lo que ven en el Kyubi. Extrañado, el anciano pregunta a los jóvenes si antes le habían visto hacer eso al chico, a lo que los cuatro responden que no.

C, que está cerca de los sapos, oyendo su plática, no puede evitar preguntarle al sapo mayor qué se supone que ocurre, a lo que Fukasaku le dice: _"Ésta pelea ha terminado. Dígale a sus soldados que se preparen, y converse con su compañera respecto a lo que van a hacer ahora que Bee caiga vencido"_.

El general de Kumo ve el rostro serio del anciano sapo: no está mintiendo. Presuroso, sin esperar a ver el final de la pelea, se aproxima a donde se encuentra Kurotsuchi, a fin de que decidan qué harán ahora.

Fuka-gama, después de hablar con el rubio shinobi de la Nube, dirige su mirada a donde el chico termina su transformación, mientras se dice a si mismo: _"finalmente el Kyubi ha aceptado al maestro sennin"_.

* * *

Gyuki se mueve, alarmado por lo que sus ojos ven.

Su hermano, Kurama, rebosa de chakra natural, el que se ha sumado al propio.

Y ese enorme y nuevo poder supera por mucho al suyo.

Una voz surge en su mente, pero no es ni su hermano ni Naruto, sino que ambos al unísono: _"Ahora lo ves… Siento tener que recurrir a esto, pero sinceramente no pensé que pudieras igualarme sin usar chakra natural, amigo"_.

Viéndose sin oportunidades, el toro-pulpo lanza un rápido ataque con su puño, buscando impactar en la cabeza de Kurama, tratando de aturdirlo. Pero el zorro es mucho más veloz, y en un parpadeo se coloca detrás de él. Un rugido de la bestia de nueve colas lanza al gigantesco Hachibi a decenas de metros hacia el frente, estrellándolo contra el suelo.

Pero el pulpo pretende dar pelea. Con rapidez comienza a formar una bijudama colosal, la mayor que se ha visto en esa lucha. Kurama espera en su posición, sin moverse.

Viendo la confianza de la que reboza su hermano, el ocho colas se toma su tiempo. Luego, lanza su ataque. El zorro demonio lo frena con su propia bijudama, la que hace aparecer rápidamente, creciendo hasta alcanzar un tamaño tal que absorbe dentro de si la de su rival. Pero Gyuki aprovecha la situación y lanza una segunda bola de bestia con cola, la que hace estallar la de su enemigo, que todavía está junto a su hocico.

La explosión es gigantesca, y crea una esfera de fuego que rodea al enorme Kyubi, dejando una estela de humo que se eleva casi cinco kilómetros hacia los cielos.

Pero Gyuki sabe que su hermano ha soportado tan terrible impacto; sólo espera que se haya resentido siquiera un poco. Sin embargo, las estimaciones del ocho cola son erradas, y cuando el humo todavía no se disipa observa como Kurama salta fuera de la zona del estallido y cae sobre él, desde el cielo, con sus patas reforzadas con un poderoso chakra, mezcla del propio con el del rubio. La patada, potenciada con ese poder combinado, impacta directamente en la cabeza del enorme biju, noqueándolo al instante.

Mientras el nueve colas retrocede, puede ver como su hermano cae al suelo cual saco de arena. El poderoso Hachibi ha sido dejado fuera de combate.

Finalmente, el gigantesco cuerpo de pulpo desaparece, quedando sólo un humano tirado en el suelo, inconsciente.

El equipo de Kurama y Naruto es el ganador.

* * *

A lo lejos, los ninjas de la Alianza, así como los sapos que los acompañan, ven como Naruto se acerca a paso lento, cargando sobre él a un inconsciente Killer Bee.

El rubio sennin ve como las tropas enemigas comienzan a retroceder, de regreso a su campamento, siendo acompañados por los sapos. Por lo visto, finalmente han recapacitado, eligiendo evitar una pelea que no pueden ganar.

Al notar como su carga comienza a dar señales de vida, el joven se sienta en la tierra, dejándolo caer con cuidado en el suelo.

Bee abre sus ojos, y lo primero que ve es a Naruto, quien en ese momento saca del sello de almacenaje de su muñeca una botella de jugo. Toma un poco de ella, para luego ofrecérsela al shinobi de Kumo. Al ver el gesto, Bee le pregunta: _"¿no tendrás algo más fuerte?"_. Naruto rie, por lo visto su amigo está bien y continúa cuerdo después de ese duro golpe final.

El de gafas continúa la plática:

\- Bien, con esto se terminó mi leyenda. Ahora sólo me quedan mis rimas y mis mujeres.

\- Siempre puedes decir que hice trampa.

\- ¿Para qué?

\- Eres una especie de símbolo, no puedes simplemente echarte a morir por una derrota.

\- Tal vez, pero no me incomoda que otro llegue a ocupar mi lugar.

\- ¿Yo?

\- Claro. Quien mejor que el Sabio Legendario para reemplazarme como símbolo para todos los shinobi.

\- Nunca dejarás de molestarme con eso, ¿verdad?

\- Obvio, es lo que me queda después de ser derrotado.

\- Está bien… supongo que debo ser condescendiente con la gente mayor.

\- Haré como que no oí eso último.

.

.

.

\- ¿Naruto?

\- Si, Bee.

\- Tengo una pregunta.

\- Dime…

\- ¿Cómo rayos venciste a los hermanos de Oro y Plata de Kumo?

\- ¿Los revividos?

\- Si. Todos los que vieron eso no podían dar crédito a sus ojos. Esos dos tenían un nivel de Kage, cuerpos inmortales, chakra infinito y estaban dotados de cuatro de los tesoros de Rikudo Sennin; digo, eso no sería nada, pero derrotar a Salamandra Hanzo, alguien más débil que cualquiera de esos dos, te tomó diez minutos. Y luego vas y acabas con ese par en una fracción de ese tiempo, lo que no tiene lógica alguna.

\- Te cuento: luego de derrotar a los revividos menos importantes y a los zetsus del área, sólo me quedaron esos tres. Parecía que para Ginkaku y Kinkaku yo era poca cosa, así que dejaron que Hanzo se encargara de mí. Pero luego de ver mi pelea con esa leyenda de la Lluvia, me tomaron en serio y me atacaron juntos, exteriorizando el chakra de Kurama que de alguna manera tenían en sus cuerpos y con los tesoros del sabio en sus manos.

\- (interrumpiendo) Se decía que una vez, hace mucho tiempo, trataron de capturar al Kyubi para convertirse en jinchuriki por su cuenta y el zorro los había devorado. Pero no murieron, y supuestamente sobrevivieron durante una semana dentro de la bestia comiendo su carne antes de que ésta los expulsara de su cuerpo.

\- Algún día tengo que preguntarle esa historia a Kurama… bien, como decía, vinieron contra mi con todo. Algo de verdad debe haber en esa historia tan rara tuya, porque el nueve colas los reconoció de inmediato, y sin saber como logró traer de regreso el chakra que le pertenecía y que ese par usaba tan ostentosamente. El resultado fue que esos dos se quedaron sin chakra suficiente para poder manejar los tesoros del sabio y cayeron aturdidos. Antes de que se levantaran los sellé con ayuda de los sapos, y eso fue todo.

\- Kami quiera que nunca te enfrentes a alguno de nuestros Raikage, sino nuestra vergüenza terminará siendo completa.

\- No digas eso, Bee. Si los quiero mucho a todos ustedes.

\- Lo que digas, Naruto.

Bee decide aceptar la botella de jugo y se la zampa de un sólo movimiento, para luego levantarse y continuar su caminata de regreso al campamento de la Alianza, mientras piensa en que tendrá que dar la cara ante su hermano mayor por esa derrota.

Naruto camina un par de pasos tras él, viendo la espalda de su compañero jinchuriki. Tal vez no sea capaz de decirlo, pero está realmente orgulloso de lo que ha conseguido ese día. De lo que ambos, Kurama y él, han conseguido.


	31. Chapter 31

Mientras las tropas de los ejércitos del Este y del Oeste de la Alianza levantaban su campamento (los dieciocho mil hombres y mujeres que quedaban, ya que el resto de la fuerza, así como la totalidad de los que restaban en estado de combatir del Ejército del Norte, habían sido enviados como escolta armada de la columna de heridos que fueron evacuados durante la mañana), se encontraban reunidos alrededor de una pequeña mesa plegable los dos generales de la Alianza y el sennin de los sapos, en compañía de Gamakishi con su forma reducida (quien, como el hijo mayor del líder de los sapos invocados, representaba a las fuerzas del Monte Myoboku). En medio de ellos, Fukasaku-gama como mediador neutral.

El motivo de esa reunión era la firma del acuerdo formal por el cual las fuerzas de la Alianza desistían de la ocupación de Amegakure y se retiraban hasta diez kilómetros de la frontera. A cambio de aquello, el Sabio Legendario se comprometía a cesar sus hostilidades contra las fuerzas de la Alianza en tanto éstas se mantuviesen alejadas de territorio del Pacto o de terceros países no alineados.

Todos ellos sabían que un acuerdo de tales magnitudes excedía las facultades tanto de C como de Kurotsuchi, pero mientras una parte conseguía preservar sus fuerzas íntegras la otra confiaba en que el tiempo que mediara entre la retirada de ese ejército y el que los líderes de la Alianza prepararan una fuerza aún mayor para enfrentarle le daría el tiempo necesario para poder localizar al falso Madara de una buena vez, libre ya de la preocupación de proteger a los países neutrales y a sus pobladores.

Una vez que el acuerdo estuvo escrito y sellado por las contrapartes, Fukasaku dejó a los allí reunidos unos instantes mientras iba a buscar a Bee, quien supuestamente también debería firmar (al ser el con mayor autoridad de los mandos de la Alianza allí presentes). En anciano sapo tuvo que caminar un buen trecho antes de localizarlo: el shinobi mayor se encontraba recostado en el suelo, sobre una manta blanca, tirado de panza, con un gran número de soldados viendo como era masajeado por Shima.

Resultaba que la fuerzas para poder caminar no le duraron mucho al portador del ocho colas, y justo antes de llegar al campamento de la Alianza había caído. No era cansancio, sino que más bien como si los músculos de su cuerpo hubiesen sido extremadamente maltratados; por lo visto, el usar su biju a cuerpo completo por tanto tiempo y con tal nivel de poder lo había dejado fuera de combate, y el tiempo que tardó su cuerpo en colapsar fue el que demoró en recuperar sus niveles de fuerza normales.

Lo más parecido que había visto a eso era de cuando Naruto sufrió un colapso similar cuando entrenó con él esas cuatro horas en el Monte Myoboku. Pero a diferencia del joven rubio de ese entonces, Bee no sufría ese dolor agobiante, sino tan solo incapacidad motriz.

Y ese detalle le sorprendió, ya que Naruto, haciendo incluso un esfuerzo aún mayor a su oponente con su propia transformación en el zorro demonio, estaba con su cuerpo sin ninguna secuela, salvo un agotamiento propio de la actividad física realizada.

Pero no había tiempo que perder, por lo que al ver que Bee, aunque despierto, no lograba levantarse, el anciano simplemente tomó la manta sobre la que estaba recostado y lo arrastró hasta la tienda donde el resto estaba esperando.

.

.

.

El equipo de Naruto permaneció vigilante de la partida de los ejércitos de la Alianza hasta que se perdió de vista el último de ellos, en dirección norte.

Killer Bee fue llevado por la pareja de ancianos sapos al Monte Myoboku, esperando que un par de días de baños termales y comidas de bichos y algas de pantano le devolvieran la movilidad perdida. El jinchuriki del ocho cola pareció asustarse respecto de lo último, pero Naruto lo tranquilizó diciéndole que mientras lo acompañara con mucho arroz y jugo de remolacha dulce, no tendría problemas para soportar su nueva dieta.

Además, el sake de los sapos era excelente, y seguramente Fuka-gama no le negaría un par de tragos para reponer su espíritu, abatido luego de su derrota.

Viendo que caía la tarde, el rubio maestro sabio despidió a su equipo de sapos, indicándoles que podrían disfrutar de unos días de descanso en sus hogares mientras él aprovechaba de entrevistarse con los líderes de Amegakure. Consultado por Gamakishi sobre lo que pretendía hacer luego, su invocador le indicó que rastrearía la presencia de Akatsuki hacia el oeste, en los países ubicados entre las fronteras de la Tierra y el Viento.

Algo era seguro: habiendo eliminado a todos los espías de Akatsuki en cinco kilómetros a la redonda, si Obito no se hizo presente cuando luchaba con Bee aquello sólo podía significar que se encontraba mucho más lejos de lo que se podría pensar, probablemente a más de un día de distancia.

Naruto aprovecharía su viaje para buscar a Shikamaru, a fin de solicitar su consejo; confiaba en que el genio de su generación pudiese arribar a mejores conclusiones que las suyas con la información que había reunido en ese mes de guerra...

 _Recordaba perfectamente su reencuentro con su antiguo compañero de generación._

 _Nara Shikamaru, próximo líder de su clan, genio estratega reconocido por las cinco grandes aldeas shinobi, el primero en alcanzar el rango de jounin de su generación. Un flojo consumado, de los pocos niños que le trataban bien en la academia ninja. Lo más cercano a un amigo en aquellos difíciles años de su vida._

 _Se lo había cruzado dos semanas después de la debacle del ejército de la Alianza ante Akatsuki, el inicio de aquella guerra absurda. En ese entonces, la invasión de la Alianza al País de los Campos de Arroz apenas había ocurrido, y Konoha había respondido a la nueva estrategia de los países del norte reforzando sus lazos con su aliada de los últimos años, Suna._

 _Fue en respuesta a esa alianza, refrendada después con el Pacto Suna-Konoha, que el Hokage Hatake Kakashi había dispuesto el envío de una pequeña división de quinientos shinobi, la que puso al mando de su mejor estratega, el joven Nara. Aquello era un mensaje, una muestra del nivel de compromiso de Konoha para con su aliada, a quien le cedía uno de sus elementos más valiosos para la guerra que se aproximaba._

 _Naruto, que se encontraba recorriendo el País de los Ríos, que ocupaba el espacio más al sur entre las fronteras paralelas del Viento y el Fuego, al norte del cual se había producido la primera batalla de la guerra, vio su atención atraída por aquél grupo tan numeroso de hombres y mujeres, los que se movilizaban rápidamente en dirección al desierto de Suna._

 _Aprovechó una de las detenciones nocturnas de aquella fuerza para infiltrarse en medio de ellos. Tenía deseos de ver al líder de la tropa, a fin de conocer las intenciones de esa fuerza. Ya conocía las noticias de la ocupación de Oto, y su idea original era ir a ese país para ver cómo se había verificado la intervención de las fuerzas de la Alianza en dicho territorio. No sabía todavía todo lo terrible que aquello había terminado siendo, y sospechaba que esa fuerza que se había encontrado era parte de una operación mayor destinada a ocupar Sunagakure o alguno de sus vecinos más próximos._

 _Cuando pudo colocarse a distancia suficiente para ver el campamento levantado por dicha tropa, no le costó percatarse de la procedencia de los mismos. Sin activar su modo sabio (recordaba que los mandos de Konoha conocían sobre sus capacidades sensoriales y no quería que lo localizaran si es que habían logrado desarrollar algún sistema de detección que pudiera identificar su chakra natural), se introdujo en silencio en medio de las tiendas apenas se hizo de noche. Con sigilo logró penetrar entre los guardias perimetrales y llegar a su destino: el centro del campamento._

 _Todavía recordaba sus lecciones de la Academia Ninja respecto a los movimientos de los shinobi organizados en ejércitos, y sabía (en realidad era de las pocas cosas que realmente había aprendido de esas lecciones) que la tienda del general de la tropa estaría en el centro, sin marcas de ningún tipo ni forma de reconocerla más que por su ubicación. Llegó a ella con facilidad._

 _No se sentía ruido dentro, salvo un ligero ronquido, por lo que ingresó en silencio, sin anunciarse._

 _Pero apenas pasó la puerta, estando dentro de la tienda, sintió como algo lo detuvo, inmovilizándolo. Naruto miró al suelo y se percató: había una muy tenue linterna prendida junto al rudimentario futón de campaña, dentro del cual un individuo, embolsado dentro de él, mantenía su mano cerca de su boca, realizando el sello que ya conocía para completar la manipulación de sombras, la técnica tradicional del Clan Nara._

 _Naruto se relaja, mientras le dice a su amigo, allí recostado: "Mejor suéltame; sabes que tu chakra no es suficiente para lograr mantenerme inmovilizado con tu sombra, Shikamaru". El pelinegro, mientras terminaba su jutsu, le contestó a su visitante nocturno: "Si estás aquí para robar pantaletas lamento decepcionarte, pero no encontrarás ninguna, Naruto. Te sugiero que pruebes dos tiendas más a la derecha, Lina-san y Kotone-san comparten tienda y me han contado que tienen unas bastante llamativas. Te prometo no dar la voz de alarma hasta que puedas huir con tu botín"._

 _El rubio se ríe allí mismo, mientras piensa en cómo rayos se le ocurren esas respuestas tan raras a su compañero._

 _Los guardias más cercanos, que logran escuchar tenuemente la risa de Naruto, llegaron rápidamente a la tienda de su general, temerosos de que se hubiese infiltrado algún asesino de Akatsuki en medio de ellos, pero su general, que se ha levantado, les indica que permanezcan afuera, que en ese momento se encuentra reunido con un agente que estaba esperando y no debe ser reconocido por nadie. Con esa respuesta los alarmados guardias, más relajados, se retiran._

 _Molesto por el ruido que ha hecho Naruto, el Nara le pregunta si tiene forma de salir de allí sin ser visto, a lo que el rubio, bajando el volumen, le responde que sí._

 _El flamante general de Konoha saca de su mochila de campaña una linterna más grande y una botella de sake regular con dos vasos. Al ver el gesto, Naruto evita que la destape, sacando de su sello corporal una botella más pequeña y añosa, la que le entrega a su anfitrión: licor de sapos._

 _Extrañado, Shikamaru abre el obsequio de su visitante y sirve dos vasos del perfumado y envejecido licor, el que comparte con su amigo rubio. Ambos chocan sus copas, bebiendo lentamente:_

 _\- Es realmente bueno, Naruto. Es extraño, no pensé que tuvieses estos gustos._

 _\- No realmente, soy lo que se dice un "bebedor social", sólo tomo cuando estoy en compañía, si la circunstancia lo amerita. Pero tengo paladar fino, culpa de los sapos y su licor con décadas de añejamiento. Además, las pocas veces que he bebido mis compañeros han sido dichos sapos, y me arrojarían los vasos a la cara si me atreviera a ofrecerles esa cosa aguada que traes en tu mochila._

 _\- Tienes razón, Naruto. Yo tampoco soy lo que se dice muy aficionado a la bebida._

 _\- Esa botella en tu mochila dice lo contrario. Se supone que estás en misión._

 _\- Eso no es más que un regalo, aunque hecho a desgana…_

 _\- ¿Temari-san?_

 _\- No… Kankuro…_

 _\- Veo que tratas de ablandar a tu futuro cuñado, Shika._

 _\- ¿Sabes, Naruto? Antes me había sentido ofendido por ese patético intento tuyo de molestarme, pero llegas demasiado tarde._

 _\- No me dirás que…_

 _\- Así es, compañero._

 _Naruto no puede evitar sonreír, por lo que sujeta su copa con su mano derecha, mientras palmotea el hombro del Nara. El chico, algo incómodo por aquel gesto, toma otro sorbo de su copa. El rubio le pregunta:_

 _\- ¿Y cómo, cuándo?_

 _\- Debes saberlo, con todo esto de la gran alianza de las cinco aldeas que nunca se concretó, he estado viajando constantemente a Suna. Por alguna extraña razón, era como si siempre fuese el único disponible para esas misiones de enlace, y ella siempre resultaba ser mi contacto._

 _\- Pero siempre había sido así, ¿qué fue lo que cambió?_

 _\- Ella… creo que finalmente alcanzó su plenitud… y verla así, tan linda, y todos esos idiotas de las otras aldeas alrededor de ella… hay cosas que un hombre simplemente no puede soportar sin decir nada._

 _\- ¿Y ella aceptó?_

 _\- Si. Fue raro, pensé que se negaría… una parte de mi siempre creyó que tan sólo jugaba conmigo. Ya sabes lo que pienso de las mujeres, de esa horrible forma que tienen de controlarnos; no podía dejar de pensar que ella era igual a mi madre, a todas._

 _\- Vaya… me alegro… ¿tengo que alegrarme, verdad?_

 _\- Si, Naruto… alegrate por este tonto que terminó tragándose sus palabras…_

 _\- Y entonces, cual es su situación; digo, ¿qué se supone que son ahora tú y Temari-san?_

 _\- Se supone que es mi novia, pero ella ha insistido en mantenerlo en secreto. Pero no me quejo, sus hermanos son terroríficos y ella sabe muy bien como comprar mi silencio…_

 _El tono en que Shikamaru pronuncia la última frase casi hace que el rubio se atragante con su bebida, la que deja en el suelo. El pelinegro de coleta sólo suspira, para luego decir:_

 _\- Creo que siempre fue mi destino… desde aquél maldito día en que tuve que enfrentarla en el examen de chunnin._

 _\- No necesitas decirlo así, Shikamaru._

 _\- Tú también lo recuerdas, a pesar de todo ese no fue un buen día… en realidad fue uno bastante malo…_

 _\- Sí, lo recuerdo claramente…_

 _\- Lo lamento, venir a recordarte días malos, cuando lo que menos necesitas es que te los recuerden._

 _\- No hay problema._

 _\- Y dime, Naruto, ¿has tenido a alguien más desde lo de Konan?_

 _\- ¿Qué dices?_

 _\- No necesitas hacerte el tonto conmigo, no pienso juzgarte. Además, siempre he confiado en tu criterio, incluso cuando te comportabas como un idiota._

 _\- No te hagas el chico bueno, que los tres éramos idiotas en ese entonces: tú, yo y Choji._

 _\- Pero siempre destacaste… eso siempre fue lo tuyo, el destacar._

 _\- Y lo tuyo las rubias mayores de hermosas piernas y armas gigantes._

 _\- Te paso lo de las hermosas piernas porque tienes razón… si, hermosas y suaves… ¿Crees en el destino, Naruto? Yo no lo creía, pero luego de todos estos años con ella siempre alrededor mio, a pesar de que estamos a dos países de distancia… no puede ser sólo coincidencia._

 _\- He aprendido a creer en el destino… mi destino son las peliazules, creo._

 _\- ¿También Hinata? Raro, siempre creí que aquello no había pasado más allá de una amistad ocasional._

 _\- No sé que quieres decir con Hinata-chan, Shikamaru._

 _\- Te acabas de echar al agua sólo, amigo; haz dicho "peliazules", en plural, y ese es un rasgo extremadamente poco común. A menos que me digas ahora que te has topado con más chicas así…_

 _\- No, tienes razón. Hinata-chan es demasiado importante como para mentir sobre ella. Al menos eres de los pocos que sería capaz de preguntar, y confío que no le dirás a nadie._

 _\- ¿Para qué? Ahora que estás lejos de Konoha no tendría sentido difundir noticias tuyas, menos si no vas a volver._

 _\- Pareces seguro de que no voy a regresar a la Aldea._

 _\- Lo supe cuando Sasuke regresó sólo… Al principio, cuando desapareciste, pensaba que necesitabas tiempo. Nunca estuve de acuerdo con que te fueras, en esa época creía que eras demasiado importante para la aldea y que lo mejor era que regresaras. Mucho más que cualquier otro._

 _\- ¿En serio?_

 _\- Si, Naruto. Perdón por no decírtelo antes, pero desde que te vi regresar de tu entrenamiento con Jiraiya-sama supe que tu destino era convertirte en Hokage. Lo que conseguiste con Pain sólo confirmó mis sospechas previas._

 _\- Vamos… quien tiene más pasta de Hokage aquí eres tú, Shikamaru, ahora lo sé._

 _\- No, tú serías el Hokage y yo tu consejero; así es como debía ser… Pero todo eso ya no podrá ser, ¿verdad?_

 _\- Le prometí a Tsunade-obaachan que regresaría cuando completara mi misión. Nunca he roto una promesa._

 _\- Pero ese Naruto ya no existe. Has madurado, finalmente, y estoy convencido de que si crees que incumplir una promesa es algo necesario para lograr un objetivo mayor lo harás. Sacrificarías tus credos por ayudar a los demás. Ese es tu nuevo camino… lo de "no retroceder nunca de tu palabra" ya no es tu nindo… no, ahora estás más allá de un simple nindo. Ya no eres un shinobi, Naruto. Quizás nunca lo fuiste._

 _Impactado por lo que el controlador de sombras ha visto en él, Naruto se queda pensando unos instantes. Shikamaru toma el último sorbo de su copa, dejándola en el suelo; luego, le dice a su visitante:_

 _\- Al menos hay una posibilidad de que regreses, pero seria poco menos que un milagro. Uno digno de Rikudo Sennin._

 _\- Gracias por el voto de confianza, Shikamaru._

 _\- Me siento inspirado… por alguna razón te veo y pienso que si llegas a recuperar lo que un día perdiste regresarás a la aldea… lo que no tiene sentido para mi… diablos, creo que tu licor se me subió a la cabeza, estoy hablando incoherencias._

 _\- Eres raro, Shikamaru._

 _\- Pero menos que tú, Naruto. Y eso es bastante bueno._

 _\- Lo que digas…_

 _El rubio se levanta del suelo, mucho más tranquilo de lo que ha estado en semanas, como si todo lo conversado con el joven Nara hubiese aclarado su mente. Recuerda la última vez que se sintió así, con sus ideas claras: cuando Konan-sensei estaba junto a él..._

 _\- Bien, creo que es hora de irme. Contigo aquí no creo que deba preocuparme porque estos pobres hagan alguna estupidez. Seguro que los sabrás dirigir correctamente, general Nara._

 _\- Un gusto hablar contigo, aunque te sugiero que la próxima vez anuncies tu visita._

 _\- No creo que nos veamos pronto._

 _\- ¿Hacia donde irás ahora?_

 _\- No hay señas de Akatsuki en todo este territorio, así que me dirijo al País de los Campos de Arroz. Quiero ver con mis propios ojos lo que la Alianza ha hecho._

 _\- Naruto, sobre eso… te sugiero que vayas con cuidado, pero sobre todo con tu cabeza despejada…_

 _\- ¿Porqué lo dices?_

 _\- Las noticias que hemos recibido no son buenas. Parece que las tropas que han invadido Oto han destruido el país. Por eso mismo me dirijo con mis hombres al Viento, para evitar una incursión similar en su territorio._

 _\- ¿Qué tanto ha sido?_

 _\- No lo tengo claro. Cuando salimos de Konoha recién estaban llegando los primeros refugiados, y las historias que contaban no eran agradables. Lamentablemente no estuve el tiempo suficiente para recibir los informes de nuestros observadores… Por favor, ten cuidado y piensa que esto es una guerra. No dejes que lo que te encuentres quiebre tu espíritu, y recuerda que a pesar de lo que veas todos merecen ser protegidos de la amenaza de Akatsuki._

 _\- Gracias por tus advertencias; lo tendré presente, Shikamaru. Conserva la botella, será mejor regalo que esa cosa que pretendías darle al hermano de tu novia._

 _\- No, si se la doy Kankuro esperará siempre ese tipo de regalos y dudo mucho que pueda comprarlo en algún lado. La guardaré para compartirlo con Temari. Y beberemos a tu nombre._

 _\- Trata de que te dure entonces. No quiero que por intermedio mio la emborraches y termines aprovechándote de ella._

 _\- Te equivocas, Naruto. Es ella la que se aprovecha de mi._

 _\- Vaya… lo siento…_

 _\- ¿Acaso me oyes quejarme?_

 _Naruto contempla la sonrisa que se asoma en el rostro de Shikamaru, quien tapa con fuerza la botella que contiene el licor de sapo. Apenas han bebido una copa cada uno._

 _Shikamaru observa como el rubio hace un gesto con su mano antes de desaparecer al instante del interior de la tienda. Una vez sólo, mira el regalo de su amigo, mientras se cuestiona el porqué le ha contado lo de él y Temari, cuando nadie más lo sabe… "Ojalá la encuentres algún día, compañero"._

Mientras Naruto recorría los campos en dirección al País del Viento, revisando con su senjutsu cada lugar que pisaba, pensaba en como se encontraría Shikamaru. Tal vez debería llevarles algún regalo a la pareja… ¿qué cosas le podrían gustar a Temari-san? ¿quizás podría preguntarle a Gaara?

No, no podía preguntarle a Gaara. Se supone que nadie más sabía de esos dos.

* * *

Habiendo corrido durante toda la noche, Naruto pudo llegar a la Aldea de Amegakure temprano en la mañana. Deseaba pasar rápido por esa localidad, por lo que permaneció con su vestimenta habitual, esperando que al ser reconocido le dieran paso libre.

Los guardias perimetrales eran una mezcla de shinobi de la Lluvia y sapos del Monte Myoboku. Los anfibios le recibieron con reverencias (a estas alturas el joven había alcanzado un estatus tal entre los sapos que lo ponían al mismo nivel de Gamamaru-sama, Gamabunta-sama y Fukasaku-sama), mientras que los humanos lo hicieron con abrazos, agradeciendo su ayuda. Por lo visto, las noticias de su victoria en la frontera norte y la retirada de las fuerzas de la Alianza ya habían llegado a la aldea.

En vista de la situación, y al hecho de que no quería recibir todo ese jolgorio ni que lo celebraran, cuando todavía quedaba demasiado que hacer, aprovecho el estar dentro de la villa para moverse sigilosamente, sirviéndose de su kunai blanco, evitando a todos.

La reunión con los líderes de la Aldea fue a eso de las nueve de la mañana. El rubio se comprometió a dejar en la misma y en sus fronteras algunos vigías sapos, al mando del gigantesco Gamahiro, quien quedaría de punto fijo en la misma mientras durara la guerra. Desatendiendo la petición de sus interlocutores de permanecer en Ame como su nuevo líder, ocupando el lugar que alguna vez tuvo Pain, insistió en que su labor cazando al falso Madara era demasiado importante para dejarla por el honor que le hacían.

Naruto sabía que todos ellos recordaban lo que el maldito le había hecho a su aldea y sus habitantes, y la idea de ser vengados era demasiado atractiva como para interponerse.

Antes de partir, el rubio pasó por la plaza central de la villa, en donde se levantaban dos estatuas de diez metros de altura, una frente a la otra: Una de piedra negra, con la figura de Pain (el cuerpo que él sabia fue de Yahiko), con la mirada al cielo y su brazo derecho levantado y la mano abierta sobre el suelo de Ame, como bendiciéndola; a treinta metros de aquél, mirándolo a los ojos, en piedra blanca, el Ángel de Dios, Konan, con sus alas extendidas y sus brazos abiertos, como dispuesta a abrazar a quien se acercara a ella.

Porque en aquél lugar se veneraba a esos dos, por todo lo que habían hecho.

La lluvia caía copiosa, y ocultaba las pocas lágrimas que escurrían del rostro de Naruto, quien miraba el rostro pétreo de su amiga y maestra… Ojalá no le terminaran levantando una estatua a él, sería demasiado vergonzoso…

Y allí se percató lo mucho que había cambiado en esos meses. Si es que antes de lo de Pain lo que más deseaba en todo el mundo era poder ver su rostro, de dimensiones colosales, tallado sobre la montaña de los kages en Konoha; ahora no soportaría verse homenajeado de esa manera tan extravagante.

No pudo aguantar besar sus dedos (un gesto que siempre le recordaba a ella) y, con ellos, tocar los pies de la estatua de su maestra, un gesto que siempre le recordaba a ella. Afortunadamente nadie le vio.

Esperaba que ella, donde quiera que le estuviese observando, aprobara el cómo estaba haciendo las cosas.

* * *

Ocho días pasaron, ocho días en los que Naruto recorrió con lentitud todas las tierras alrededor de las fronteras este y norte del País del Viento, ingresando en él sólo para inquirir noticias respecto de la posible ubicación de la división de Konoha, al frente de la cual suponía se tendría que hallar Shikamaru.

La rutina en esos días era muy similar a la que se acostumbró a seguir cuando rastreaba a Sasuke: correr, establecerse en un punto, levantar un campamento, registrar los alrededores buscando actividad de Akatsuki, estudiar sus libros y pergaminos, entrenar su cuerpo y sus jutsus, y comer.

Aunque habían algunas diferencias.

La más importante, es que viajaba sólo. Si bien contaba con la posibilidad de llamar a algún sapo para hacerle compañía, prefería darles ese tiempo libre, a fin de que hicieran lo que fuera que hacían en sus hogares; ya mucho abusaba de sus fuerzas y su buena voluntad como para explotarlos hasta ese punto, por más que seguramente ninguno de ellos se negaría a acompañarlo en esas circunstancias.

La otra posibilidad, llamar a Sasuke a fin de que le sirviera de soporte, la había descartado de plano: por las últimas noticias que recibió de Kakashi-sensei antes de cortar sus comunicaciones con él, supo que el pelinegro Uchiha finalmente se había reincorporado a las huestes de Konoha, a la vida normal en la aldea, incluso al hecho de tener nuevos amigos. Y él, por más que hubiese una promesa de por medio, no le privaría de todo eso.

Una parte de Naruto, incluso, esperaba que su amigo dejara de lado su faceta fría y sentara cabeza. Sería lindo que el huraño pelinegro le hiciera tío. Al menos se escribían semana por medio, aunque en realidad se contaban muy pocas cosas; era más algo para saber si el otro seguía con vida.

Lo ideal para él habría sido el contar con un equipo de élite de todas las aldeas shinobi, con el cual estaba seguro que la cacería de Obito habría sido muchísimo más efectiva. Unos veinte compañeros de alto nivel habrían sido perfectos para lo que planeaba, pero nada de eso había podido ser, y el rubio tenía que arreglárselas solo.

Al menos seguía haciendo progresos. Finalmente dominaba el asunto de los clones elementales, por lo que siempre que lo necesitaba podía recurrir a uno de esos y entrenar a tope sus técnicas, ya sin el riesgo de matarse. El _hiraishin_ había progresado mucho, pudiendo transportarse con un sólo sello de mano si sus anclas estaban dentro de su rango visual, y pudiendo manejar hasta veinte sellos numerados y transportarse hasta veinte kilómetros de distancia con total seguridad, así como el poder usar tanto su propio chakra como el natural y el de Kurama. Su fuinjutsu había tenido enormes mejoras, dominando plenamente los sellos de almacenaje e invocación, así como la creación de variables para la técnica del Dios del Trueno; incluso podía dibujar los sellos necesarios sobre cualquier superficie con su propio chakra, creando un sello de tele-transportación que duraba sólo un par de minutos (pero todavía no era capaz de imprimir un sello al mero contacto físico como su padre, o realizar el jutsu sin el sello ancla), además de lograr dominar el sello de impresión de espíritu que su padre usó para almacenar una copia dentro de su propia mente, de la forma en que el pergamino Uzumaki indicaba su utilización en combate; y su gran meta inicial, el sello de protección mental para evitar que tomaran el control de Kurama dentro de él, estaba al fin finalizado (aunque todavía no lo había probado en combate).

Con esas tres cosas (el clon elemental, el jutsu del Dios del Trueno y el fuinjutsu), sumadas a su nuevo y mejorado acceso al chakra del nueve colas, producto de la cooperación plena entre él y Kurama, se le habría un mar de posibilidades de creación de nuevos jutsus o de variantes de los que ya manejaba. Pero por ahora, fuera de la variante _Inazuma_ del hiraishin, que tenía un propósito específico, se concentraba más en dominar a la perfección las técnicas que ya poseía.

.

.

.

Ya se había leído el pergamino Uzumaki decenas de veces, y ahora sólo lo estudiaba para descubrir en sus diferentes explicaciones información nueva respecto al arte del fuinjutsu.

Siempre que habría aquel grueso pergamino aprovechaba de detenerse unos segundos en dos pliegos en blanco, al final del mismo. Naruto no los había notado hasta tres días después de la cremación del cuerpo de Konan-sensei.

Aquel papel grueso era del mismo tipo que el que la kunoichi de Ame le había proporcionado para crear su primer sello de transposición, el que ahora estaba sujeto de su kunai de acero blanco.

Al principio no entendía para qué había su maestra había agregado esas planas al pergamino, sin escribir nada en ellas. Fue luego de un par de días de meditar en aquello que comprendió el propósito de su maestra.

Konan-sensei le había dicho en una ocasión que la meta de un maestro del fuinjutsu no era aprender a realizar todos los sellos y jutsus, sino crear cosas nuevas con su arte. Crear conocimiento nuevo. Y Naruto se convenció de que esas hojas blancas, de las cuales la mujer peliazul no quiso o no pudo platicarle, tenían una única y honorable finalidad: que él mismo aportara al conocimiento contenido en ese pergamino, añadiendo de su parte todo aquello nuevo que consiguiera sobre el arte de crear sellos escritos.

Varias veces se había visto tentado a escribir sobre esas planas obsequiadas por su maestra, pero siempre Naruto terminaba frenándose. Al final, terminó por convencerse que mientras no tuviese algo realmente impresionante que escribir en ellas debía resguardarlas inmaculadas.

Mal que mal, una vez gastara ese escaso papel, ya no habría más. Aquello era lo último que su maestra y amiga le había dejado, algo demasiado valioso para ser desperdiciado por algo que no estuviese a la altura, que no fuese digno de una maestra del fuinjutsu del nivel de Konan-sensei, a quien él equiparaba a lo que fueron su propio padre y Ero-senin (al menos en esa área).

* * *

Nara Shikamaru revisaba los mapas que indicaban la topografía de toda la zona noroeste de la frontera del Viento con las Sombras, analizando junto con sus asesores de Suna la geografía de toda esa área, una de las últimas que le tocaba revisar para finalizar su misión de casi veinte días, recorriendo cada sección de la frontera que conectaba más directamente con los países miembros de la Alianza, el Hierro y la Tierra.

Había dejado la mayor parte de su división al mando de su segundo, Tanato, un jounin del clan Inuzuka, quien se situó con ellos en la frontera con la Lluvia, como subordinado de Baki, el antiguo jounin-sensei del Kazekage, y que ahora detentaba el cargo de general de las fuerzas acantonadas en toda esa zona, dos mil ochocientos shinobi de Suna y casi cuatrocientos de Konoha.

Shikamaru había partido con los cien restantes a la misma Suna, a fin de ponerse directamente bajo las órdenes del Kazekage, pero su propósito de permanecer en la Aldea Escondida entre la Arena fue frustrado por la necesidad de nombrar un inspector competente que verificara el estado de las defensas montadas en el resto de la frontera.

Por lo que Shikamaru debió partir al día subsiguiente de llegar a Suna con dirección norte, escoltado por veinte shinobi de Konoha y similar número de la Arena. Al menos su nueva misión le permitiría reunirse con Sabaku no Temari, quien ejercía el mando de las dos divisiones apostadas en el norte y el oeste, tres mil quinientos shinobi, encargados de mantener al otro lado de la frontera a la división que los samurai, a instancias de los mandos de la Alianza, habían estacionado en el País de las Sombras.

El problema era que, en las últimas dos semanas, habían estado arribando batallones de Iwa a reforzar a los samurai, y los tres mil shinobi del ejército enemigo habían pasado a ser casi seis mil. Pero lo peor habían sido las noticias de la última semana.

Cuando Shikamaru se enteró de la gran victoria de Naruto, que había logrado neutralizar a los tres ejércitos que la Alianza había desplegado para llevar a cabo la ocupación militar de la Lluvia, a diferencia de la alegría que causó éste hecho en sus subalternos, el hecho le provocó inquietud; pronto la mentalidad del genio Nara pasó a la preocupación. Lo que nadie veía era que con tantas derrotas a cuestas, era muy posible que alguno de los comandantes fronterizos de la Alianza buscara algún desquite, probando suerte con un ataque localizado, quizás esperando copar algún punto resguardado por el Pacto, provocando una guerra en donde tuviesen posibilidades de ganar, reconstruyendo así la moral abatida de la tropa con la sangre de Suna y Konoha.

Lo peor de su razonamiento era que, de los dos, Suna era quien más peligro corría, con una frontera demasiado extensa y un Kazekage que había dado prioridad a la protección de sus centros poblados, demasiado alejados del frente. Y de los dos grandes frentes de la Arena ante la Alianza, el de Baki estaba relativamente a salvo, en una posición en que podía ser apoyado tanto por las tropas acuarteladas en la Aldea de la Arena como por las divisiones fronterizas de Konoha, o incluso por Ame (cuyos líderes, ya a salvo de la ocupación militar de la Alianza, seguramente no permitirían así como así que un ejército enemigo victorioso se estacionara junto a su frontera oeste).

Y la distancia sólo hacía crecer sus temores: ya iban cuatro días que no veía a Temari, quien se encontraba inspeccionando a los escuadrones estacionados junto a la frontera, recolectando in situ información relativa a su estado, números y si era o no necesario moverlos o reforzarlos. Y tardaría todavía dos días más antes de dar por terminada su inspección.

A quien le preguntara le respondería que era riesgoso permitir que la hermana del Kazekage estuviese tan expuesta a un ataque enemigo. La verdad era que la extrañaba…

* * *

Al día siguiente ocurrió lo que más temía el jounin de Konoha.

El mensajero llegó a mata-caballos al campamento del general Nara. Tan raudo apareció el chunnin de Suna que los guardias lo detuvieron, sospechando fuese algún impostor. Pero fue que se identificara y les dijera el motivo de su llegada tan presurosa para que todo el campamento se alborotara.

Uno de los guardias llegó con la noticia a la tienda del general:

\- ¡SEÑOR, HEMOS SIDO ATACADOS!

\- ¿Cómo?

\- La Alianza… ha cruzado la frontera…

Aquello era impensable. Era la guerra total… Temari…

Shikamaru se levantó raudamente, abrumado por sus temores:

\- ¡Detalles, rápido!

\- Acaba de llegar un mensajero, enviado por la general Sabaku no. Su posición fue copada por no menos de doscientos shinobi de Iwa. Apenas ocurrió mandó a pedir ayuda… Ahora se supone que está sosteniendo su posición.

\- ¿Porqué no se replegó?

\- Parece ser que rodearon el campamento, eliminando a los vigías.

\- ¿Cuántos estaban con ella?

\- Tres escuadrones, todos de Suna.

\- Tres escuadrones… no más de treinta soldados… Y el enemigo… es imposible que sean sólo doscientos, debe tratarse de uno de los batallones recién llegados, casi cuatrocientos shinobi, si no más… ¿A qué distancia?

\- El mensajero tardó hora y media en llegar, y casi muere por el esfuerzo, señor…

Shikamaru toma un mapa que tiene en una mesita cercana, observa la zona… hora y media… veinte kilómetros, tal vez treinta…

Reconoce el punto, cercano a donde Naruto tuvo aquella pelea con Sasuke, en territorio de la Sombra, pero dos kilómetros más al sureste, donde debe encontrarse el campamento atacado. Son las once y veinte de la mañana; el ataque fue a las diez, y él no podrá llegar a la zona antes de las una de la tarde… demasiado tiempo…

Dispone sus órdenes: _"¡Rápido, que dos escuadrones de Konoha y tres de Suna se equipen con todo lo que puedan! Descarta a los que han hecho guardia las últimas doce horas, los necesito frescos. Manda un mensaje a los campamentos ocho y nueve, que muevan sus contingentes a esta base y esperen mis instrucciones; envía una alerta general a Suna; lo más seguro es que el ataque sea un movimiento aislado, pero seguramente si tuvo éxito terminemos afrontando una escalada total en toda nuestra frontera. Avisa a Konoha que muevan dos cuerpos de reserva a la frontera norte, deben estar allá en menos de seis horas; si no paramos esto antes de que empiece en menos de veinticuatro horas tendremos una guerra total..."_

El guardia, más tranquilo al ver la entereza de su general ante el escenario, sale a cumplir sus órdenes.

Shikamaru se arma con todo lo necesario, mientras piensa en cómo poder ayudar a su amor en peligro. No podrán arribar hasta en dos horas más al lugar del ataque, y si ella continúa con vida es muy probable que se la lleven de allí. No hay tiempo que perder… no hay tiempo para nada…

" _Tiempo… Naruto, él puede..."_

Shikamaru sale corriendo de su tienda, ignorando a las tropas que ya terminan de agruparse para partir en ayuda de sus compañeros atacados. Corre desesperado hasta los límites de su campamento, en donde mira a los alrededores: tan sólo árboles aislados, algunos matorrales, unas pequeñas lomas a lo lejos.

Pero está allí… está seguro que está allí… tiene que estar allí…

Confiando en que hay alguien que puede escucharlo, grita a todo pulmón:

"¡NO SE COMO TE LLAMES, PERO SÉ QUE ESTÁS OBSERVÁNDONOS. NECESITO QUE VAYAS DONDE NARUTO Y LE DIGAS QUE TEMARI LO NECESITA, QUE ESTÁ SIENDO ATACADA CERCA DE DONDE ÉL PELEÓ CON SASUKE… DILE QUE POR FAVOR LA SALVE, QUE YA NO HAY TIEMPO… DILE QUE SE ACUERDE DE LA COPA QUE COMPARTIMOS… APRESÚRATE!".

Sin decir más, confiando en que su mensaje a sido recibido, el general Nara regresa al campamento.

Mientras el joven pelinegro parte de regreso al campamento, un sapo, que se encontraba trepado en un árbol cercano, cubierto con una manta de camuflaje, se levanta. Sin estar muy seguro si debe dejar su posición para llevar el recado, decide arriesgarse; aquello parece ser demasiado importante para pasarlo por alto.

Con calma realiza el jutsu de invocación inversa, del que Naruto a dotado a cada uno de sus sapos vigía para que le encuentren donde sea.

* * *

\- Bienvenido, Gamato, dime qué ocurre.

\- Un mensaje de Suna. Un joven general, que usa protector de Konoha, manda un recado.

\- ¿Te pudo encontrar?

\- No, señor, sólo lo gritó asumiendo que me encontraba allí.

\- Dámelo.

… … … …

Apurado, luego de oír todo el mensaje, Naruto saca de su sello de almacenaje un pergamino mediano, donde se listan todos los sapos vigías y sus posiciones actuales. Encuentra al que busca: Torama.

Rápidamente invoca a sus mensajeros, los hermanos Dokugama, los que aparecen en presencia de su invocador. Nervioso, el rubio les pregunta si pueden trasladarse a donde se encuentra Torama y usar la invocación inversa para moverlo a él a esa posición.

Los hermanos se observan un segundo, luego el de la izquierda le responde que pueden, pero le costará. Naruto les dice que pagará lo que sea, pero el de la derecha le recalca que no cobrarán con dinero, sino con un favor. El rubio les dice que les conseguirá lo que sea, pero que se den prisa.

Ambos sapos desaparecen en una nube de humo. Naruto saca de inmediato su wakizashi, a fin de no perder tiempo en eso. Dos segundos pasan, y el rubio desaparece del lugar en el que se encuentra, una pequeña laguna cercana a la frontera noreste del Viento.

* * *

El rubio reconoce la vista al instante: la frontera entre el Viento y las Sombras, cerca del camino principal.

El sapo Torama le da la bienvenida a su líder, informándole rápidamente del combate que se ha llevado a cabo en las cercanías de un campamento de Suna que vigilaba. Hace diez minutos apenas ha terminado, y fuerzas de Iwa se han retirado llevándose varios prisioneros con ellos.

Inmediatamente Naruto adopta su modo sabio, expandiendo su percepción hasta diez kilómetros, su rango óptimo. Logra identificar chakras en movimiento, de los cuales siete se encuentran alrededor de Temari, quien sigue con vida. Logra percibir el miedo en ellos… están asustados, como si supieran que van a morir, con excepción de uno de ellos, pero su firma de chakra es demasiado pequeña… seguramente uno de los prisioneros va muy herido y por ello no le importa lo que le suceda.

Debe darse prisa.

Sin esperar más, Naruto adopta su modo de manto de chakra, combinándolo con el modo sabio. Aprovechando la percepción mejorada que le proporcionan ambos modos, corre a su máxima velocidad. Los prisioneros se han detenido a casi ocho kilómetros de su posición; los alcanzará en menos de cuarenta segundos.

.

.

.

Temari ve a sus seis compañeros, los únicos que quedaron luego de la feroz embestida del enemigo. Escucha como sus líderes conversan: por lo que oye, ella es la causa del ataque. Sus observadores le han reconocido y simplemente han aprovechado la oportunidad de hacerse con una general del Pacto, quien además resulta ser la hermana de uno de sus líderes.

Los enemigos discuten. Unos dicen que la lleven prisionera, confiando que el Kazekage será más flexible a las peticiones de la Alianza con ella como rehén. Pero la mayoría opina que deben matarla de una buena vez: el riesgo de llevarla con ellos es demasiado, y alguien de su importancia podría llegar a acusarlos de atacar sin motivo. Han llevado a cabo su operación esperando ser recompensados por esa victoria por sus líderes, pero si acaso llegan éstos a desaprobar su maniobra, terminarán todos muertos. Si lo eliminan no habrá testigos, y ellos podrán decir que respondieron a una incursión del enemigo.

Finalmente los oye llegar a una conclusión: la victoria es de ellos, pero conservarla, a ella o a cualquiera de sus prisioneros, es un riesgo que no vale la pena correr; mejor matarla y privar al Pacto de uno de sus generales más valiosos.

Temari mira al suelo, resignada a su suerte. Lo único que lamenta es aquél al que ya no verá más. Pronuncia su nombre por última vez: _"Shikamaru..."_

\- Sí, él me mandó a darte una mano, Temari-san.

La rubia kunoichi mira hacia arriba sorprendida, al igual que sus compañeros. Naruto, que se encuentra parada junto a ella, y todavía no ha sido notado por los de Iwa, mira alrededor, extrañado: está seguro que había contado ocho en total, pero sólo ve a siete prisioneros. Se concentra en su modo sabio, sintiendo el área circundante.

Extrañada, Temari nota como Naruto se agacha a su altura, con su palma derecha brillando en chakra, la que termina posando sobre su pecho, bajándola lentamente hasta su abdomen. _"Aquí está el octavo… ahora lo comprendo"_. La hermana de Gaara ve como el rubio de Konoha abre sus ojos y le mira, sonriéndole, mientras le dice: _"Felicidades, Temari-san. Seguramente tú y Shikamaru serán excelentes padres"_.

Naruto comienza a soltar a los prisioneros, quienes una vez libres se reúnen alrededor de su general, confundidos por la revelación del rubio. La joven, que todavía no da crédito a lo que ha oído, le pregunta a su libertador:

\- ¿Estás seguro de lo que has dicho, Naruto…?

\- ¿Sobre qué?

\- De mi… y un bebé… si es que entendí bien…

\- ¡Claro, dattebayo! ¿No me digas que no lo sabías?

\- Por supuesto que no. Mi cuerpo sigue igual que siempre… ¿acaso sabes cuanto tiempo… se supone?

\- Del embarazo, al menos cinco días. Menos que eso no puedo identificar esos chakras. Cuando estuve en Oto me encontré ayudando a varias mujeres embarazadas, y Shima-obaachan, que me acompañaba, me enseñó como determinar dicho estado por medio del chakra natural.

La rubia, sin poner en duda lo dicho por Naruto, comienza a pensar… cuantos días han pasado de su último encuentro con Shika… siete, tal vez ocho días, y antes de eso… doce…

Pero sus cálculos mentales son interrumpidos por los soldados de Iwa, quienes ya han visto al intruso, el que ha soltado ya a todos los prisioneros. Viendo que los atacantes pretenden impedir su escape Naruto se prepara a combatir, pero en eso aparecen de improviso los hermanos Dokugama, quienes desenvainan sus sai y arremeten contra los de Iwa, gritando y pasándose el acero por sus pieles sudorosas, mientras se dicen el uno al otro: _"¡recuerda empaparlas bien en tu veneno, hermano…!_ , _¡claro que me acuerdo, hermano…!_ "

Tan sólo unos segundos son necesarios para que, entre la habilidad que el par de pequeños sapos muestra con sus armas y el temor a morir envenenados por los jugos que exudan de su piel el par de anfibios de colores brillantes, los soldados de Iwa elijan mantenerse alejados del grupo. Aprovechando aquello, Naruto entierra su Shirohime en el suelo nevado, mientras saca su kunai de acero blanco y lo lanza lo más lejos posible, reforzándolo con chakra natural, a fin de que recorra la distancia que los separa de la frontera con el Viento.

Cuando los preparativos están listos, el sennin de los sapos les dice a los shinobi de Suna: _"Discúlpenme unos segundos, pero debo verificar que el kunai ha caído en un buen lugar"_. Dicho lo anterior, el rubio hace tres sellos de manos y desaparece.

Vuelve pasados cuatro segundo, mientras le ordena al grupo que se tomen todos de las manos, mientras él hace que Temari se sujete de su cintura con su brazo libre. Sus últimas palabras antes de desaparecer son para los hermanos Dokugama, pidiéndoles que le sigan, ahora que ya pueden irse.

Los soldados de Iwa observan como el rubio invasor desaparece con todos los prisioneros, como si se desvaneciera en el aire.

.

.

.

\- Naruto…

\- Dime, Temari-san…

\- Por favor, lo de mi embarazo, guárdalo en secreto…

\- Si así lo quieres, pero no comprendo porqué.

\- No quiero que le de un ataque a Shikamaru, o que mis hermanos me obliguen a retirarme tan pronto.

\- ¿No te asusta exponerte así?

\- No… mejor yo que otras menos preparadas…

\- Eso es algo que puedo entender. Aunque seguramente Gaara me mate cuando sepa que yo te ayudé a ocultarle algo tan importante.

\- Gracias.

\- No te preocupes…

\- No sólo por eso, sino por todo… sabes, ya todos comienzan a hablar que un nuevo Rikudo recorre la tierra, y que es un rubio revoltoso amante de los sapos…

Naruto aparta su mirada, avergonzado de lo que implican las palabras de la rubia. " _Supongo que era inevitable que algo así terminara pasando"_ , se dice a sí mismo.

* * *

Shikamaru, el más adelantado del escuadrón, finalmente puede respirar aliviado.

El grupo ha corrido durante dos horas, y a la vista de la señal que Naruto ha puesto como aviso de su presencia, sabe que su amigo ha concurrido a su llamado.

Porque ese es Naruto sin lugar a dudas. Algunos usarían banderas, otros encenderían una fogata con mucho humo. Pero no, Naruto ha elegido colocar un sapo de veinte metros con un banderín de tamaño acorde a su portador como enseña.

Cinco minutos después, un muy gruñón Gamakishi le avisa a su invocador que un grupo de shinobi de Suna y Konoha se aproximan, mientras le pide que por favor le deje largarse de aquél lugar tan frío. Naruto sale a recibir a su amigo, mientras le dice al sapo gigante que puede irse de vuelta al Monte Myoboku. Kishi se va sin más.

Shikamaru, al ver a Naruto, no puede evitar soltar un par de lágrimas, emocionado: el chico sonríe; ella debe estar bien. El rubio le da la bienvenida al grupo, mientras le avisa a su general que ella le espera en una tienda privada. El joven Nara corre, diciéndole en voz baja cuando pasa al lado de su ex-compañero: _"[gracias]"_.

Naruto guía a los refuerzos a paso lento. Con la distancia que hay hasta las tiendas que ha levantado, las que son custodiadas por clones de sombra suyos, podrá darle al pelinegro unos cuatro minutos de intimidad.

Una vez allí, dejando a los recién llegados esperando junto a la fogata, mientras sus clones les repartían galletas y té, Naruto se dirige a la tienda donde se deben encontrar reunidos Shikamaru y Temari. Con cuidado, el rubio ingresa a la tienda, sorprendiendo a la pareja en un intenso abrazo, mientras se besan. Incómodo por el espectáculo, el joven maestro sabio hace sonar su garganta, ante lo cual los amantes se separan levemente.

Viendo que no son capaces de soltarse el uno del otro, Naruto le pregunta al pelinegro: _"Tengo una duda, ¿porqué no le diste tu nombre al observador sapo que me llevó tu recado?"_. Shikamaru, dejando a Temari, se gira y le responde al rubio: _"No sabía si creerías a mis palabras. Tampoco tenía como enviarte una prenda o un escrito, y un nombre puede ser suplantado con facilidad. No había tiempo para que lo perdieras pensando si aquello era o no una trampa. Por eso envié el recado señalando un encuentro que se supone nadie más conoce, de tal manera de que supieses a ciencia cierta que era yo quien te pedía ayuda"_. Naruto responde: _"Ya veo… en realidad no me detuve a analizar tu mensaje, simplemente asumí que eras tú y fui a donde me señalaste, sin pensar si era una trampa. No podía darme ese lujo"_. El Nara le dice: _"Gracias a Kami que, aunque eres algo lento, también eres un despreocupado"_.

Temari le pide a Naruto su ayuda para asistir a su invocación, Kamatari, la comadreja armada, quien tuvo que retirarse luego de ser herida de gravedad durante la batalla. El rubio le dice que la haga aparecer, mientras extrae de su sello almacén algunas herramientas y pócimas para poder atenderla, junto a su chakra natural. Cuando la joven le pregunta como sabe hacer esas cosas, Naruto le explica que tiene demasiadas invocaciones y tuvo que aprender a tratarla sus heridas en caso de ser necesario.

Shikamaru deja a su novia allí, acompañando a Naruto mientras cura a su fiel ayudante. Debe ordenar a las tropas que llegaron con él e interrogar a los sobrevivientes del reciente ataque.

.

.

.

Durante la hora siguiente el lugar donde el rubio se ha instalado se transforma en el Cuartel General del comando Oeste de las fuerzas del Pacto. Comienzan a llegar las respuestas a sus comunicados para el general Nara: las órdenes se han distribuido; ya hay trescientos shinobi reunidos en su campamento anterior, listos para salir a reunirse con su general. Kankuro en persona ha salido de Suna con una división completa, a marchas forzadas, a fin de reforzar toda esa zona.

Al menos las noticias locales son alentadoras: Temari y sus hombres, aunque han sido derrotados, han eliminado a más de doscientos shinobi de Iwa; los samurai, que aparentemente no estaban enterados de la ofensiva del grupo de la Tierra, han retrocedido varios kilómetros, dando a entender que no pretender participar de una ofensiva general contra Suna; igualmente los dos batallones restantes de Iwa se han replegado, temerosos de caer en el contraataque que seguramente lanzarán las fuerzas de Suna por la cobarde agresión a la general Temari y su escolta.

Naruto, aprovechando las circunstancias de esa reunión, aprovecha de conversar con ambos shinobi, Shika y Temari, sobre sus sospechas, esperando su consejo.

Ambos le escuchan con paciencia, mientras analizan entre ambos cada pieza de información proporcionada por el sennin de los sapos. Cuando Naruto termina de hablar, les pregunta: _"¿Comparten mi opinión de que el falso Madara pretende atacar alguna de las aldeas escondidas?"_.

La pareja se mira fijamente unos instantes; luego, la rubia se levanta y sale de la tienda en que los tres están reunidos, haciendo llamar un mensajero.

Naruto, que la ve sin comprender lo que quiere hacer, escucha como Shikamaru le dice:

\- Creo que tienes razón Naruto, aunque tus expectativas son algo limitadas.

\- No entiendo.

\- Ciertamente, si tu información es correcta, lo más seguro es que Madara pretenda atacar las aldeas.

\- ¿Pero acaso sabes donde será? ¿para eso es el mensajero?… ¿acaso crees que el blanco de Akatsuki es Suna?

\- No, Naruto. Dime… ¿estás seguro que en este momento eres más poderoso que Madara, que si llegas a encararlo podrías derrotarlo?

\- Si, hasta donde puedo estarlo.

\- Ya sabemos que para Akatsuki no es opción el atacar con todo su ejercito en un sólo punto, no después de lo que hiciste en Oto. Allí dejaste bien en claro que los zetsus blancos no son rivales para tus sapos; aunque sólo hayas acabado con, digamos, el diez por ciento de su fuerza, eso no cambiaría nada; menos aún si sumas a los shinobi de élite que todavía quedan en las aldeas escondidas. Ahora tus victorias te han puesto más cerca que nunca de formar un frente único contra Madara. Eres el líder que todos estábamos esperando para cambiar el desarrollo de esta guerra.

\- No veo que tiene eso de malo.

\- Que si la estrategia de Madara era originalmente enfrentarnos en una batalla general, esa estrategia ya no sirve. Tu has desarmado todo su planteamiento.

\- Entonces...

\- La opción más lógica sería atacar las aldeas una por una, planificar una guerra de desgaste que merme la capacidad de todas de reponer nuestras bajas o suministrar a nuestros ejércitos en campaña. Todavía no sabemos cómo crea sus zetsus, pero es lógico suponer que con tiempo él puede levantar un ejército igual o mayor al que ha perdido.

\- Entonces debemos tratar de adivinar donde va a atacar y allí pegarle con todo.

\- No, Naruto. Incluso una estrategia como esa tiene para Madara el problema de que no te neutraliza. El debe intuir, por tu vínculo con los sapos, que debes ser capaz de llegar a donde sea que él pretenda plantear batalla, incluso antes de que logre cualquiera de sus objetivos militares.

\- Entonces…

\- Necesita neutralizarte, y sin poder derrotarte directamente sólo se me ocurre una forma de hacerlo: la vía indirecta.

\- Dímelo directamente, Shikamaru…

\- No puedes estar en todas partes. Si yo fuese Madara, y suponiendo que con mis propios recursos más los que me pueda proporcionar Kabuto pueda movilizar una fuerza suficiente para ello, atacaría a las Aldeas directamente.

\- ¿Cuáles?

\- Todas, Naruto. Madara pretende dar un golpe total, como tú dices, aprovechando que nuestras fuerzas están desperdigadas por todas partes. Ya sabemos que puede pasar nuestras fronteras sin que lo detectemos, lo demostraron en su intento de invasión de Oto.

\- No puede ser…

\- Temari está enviando ahora mismo un mensaje a Suna, a su hermano, a fin de que ordene el retorno de todas sus fuerzas lo antes posible. En las fronteras no sirven de nada ahora.

\- ¿Pero cuando será?

\- Si te soy sincero, no lo sé. Seguramente lo que Madara tarde en coordinar sus fuerzas y en descubrir la forma de movilizar decenas de miles hasta las aldeas más lejanas. El ataque tiene que ser simultaneo, sino corre el riesgo de que tú lo estropees. En cambio, si lo consigue, tú probablemente salves una o dos aldeas, pero el resto arderán hasta sus cimientos.

* * *

Tres días han pasado desde el enfrentamiento entre las fuerzas de Suna e Iwa.

Afortunadamente, la actitud de los samurai, quienes dejaron en claro su negativa en inmiscuirse en una guerra contra el Viento, sumada a la movilización de fuerzas de Suna y Konoha, contuvieron cualquier avanzada belicista contra el Pacto. Eso, además de la injerencia del sennin de los sapos, que aunque había evitado enfrentarse directamente a los shinobi de Iwa en su choque con los de Suna, había dejado en claro su propósito de no mantenerse al margen en caso de una guerra entre aldeas shinobi.

Los últimos sucesos habían motivado una reunión de urgencia de los mandos supremos de la Alianza, la que fue convocada en territorio del País de la Tierra.

La razón de la convocatoria era poder formar un nuevo ejército de operaciones, cuya finalidad manifiesta era poder acabar con la nueva amenaza que había surgido en esas semanas: el autodenominado _Densetsu no Sennin_ , el desertor de Konoha, Uzumaki Namikase Naruto, cuyas intervenciones hacían más daño a la Alianza que los choques con Akatsuki.

Se reunirían en ese punto los kages de las aldeas de Iwa, Kumo, Kiri, Kusa (la Hierva), Taki (las Cascadas) y el representante de los samurai de Tetsu (el Hierro), quienes controlaban el brazo militar de la Alianza Shinobi.

La seguridad era extrema, sobre todo luego de las noticias respecto a la capacidad de los zetsus blancos de adoptar la identidad de cualquier persona, incluso de sus recuerdos y su chakra. En vista de que aún no se habían desarrollado métodos efectivos para poder identificarlos apropiadamente, los kages de Iwa y Kumo habían optado por asumir el control total de la reunión, no permitiendo más participantes de sus aliados que los kages y sus muy reducidas escoltas personales, además de someter a todo mundo a revisiones exhaustivas.

.

.

.

Terumi Mei estaba realmente molesta.

No sólo le habían registrado corporalmente, sino que ahora tenía que ver como un par de chunnin irrespetuosos trajinaban su pequeña mochila de viaje, poniendo peros a todo lo que llevaba en ella:

\- ¿Qué es esto?

\- Una tijera…

\- ¿Para qué se supone que la puede necesitar?

\- Adivina (dijo, señalando su muy largo y cuidado cabello)

\- Y este pote tan extraño.

\- Espera (dijo el otro), yo se qué es… aunque no pensé que lo pudiera usted necesitar, Mizukage-sama… jamás hubiese pensado al verle que…

\- (interrumpiendo) ¡Ni te atrevas a insinuar que soy vieja! Eso es sólo… precaución… incluso a las jovencitas les aparecen algunos cabellos claros de tanto en tanto…

\- Seguro, lo que usted diga; ¿y esta cajita?

\- Lentes de contacto… no me miren así, son para la vista, si usara anteojos arruinarían toda mi imagen.

\- Ya vemos… Maquillaje, un par de dulces, un cepillo para el cabello… y estas cosas raras… parecen esponjas, pero… son como gel…

\- (furiosa, la pelirroja les arranca la mochila de sus manos) ¡Ya dejen eso! ¡Y pobres de ustedes que le cuentes a alguien sobre eso último, que si me entero los destrozaré con mis propias manos!

Mientras ven a la Mizukage alejarse, el par de chunnin se miran el uno al otro, con rostro decepcionado. Uno de ellos le dice a su compañero: _"es una pena. Tan bonita que se ve y resulta ser casi entera falsa; ¡y esas dos cosas!… ¿quien diría que llevaría relleno?"_. Su compañero, con voz triste, lo secunda: _"es verdad. Ya nada es lo que parece; pero al menos tiene buen trasero… aunque igual y al final resulta falso, como todo lo demás"_.

.

.

.

El término de la reunión, dos horas después, le dejó en claro a la Mizukage una sola idea: que la Alianza estaba perdida. Afortunadamente ya esperaba ese resultado, y había venido preparada para proseguir con su plan, el que había ideado durante los últimos días.

Inmediatamente reunió a sus tres escoltas y les ordenó recoger sus cosas: partirían de inmediato a inspeccionar la división de Kiri que tenían estacionada en la frontera del País de los Campos de Arroz con el de las Olas.

Cuando tres horas después el grupo ya había abandonado territorio de Iwa, Godaime Mizukage hizo que el grupo parara en una posada del camino. Una vez dentro de la habitación que los cuatro supuestamente compartirían en la noche, Mei les explicó a sus subordinados lo que pretendía hacer:

 _-_ Bien, muchachos. La situación es la siguiente: la Alianza está muerta. Después de los sucesivos contrastes que han tenido en la guerra Iwa y Kumo suman ya más de diez mil bajas, entre muertos y heridos irrecuperables. Gracias a la última victoria del Sannin de los Sapos y de la vergonzosa ocupación de Oto, tenemos que sumar otros treinta mil shinobi desmoralizados, que seguramente se desbandarán al primer contratiempo. O sea, el sesenta por ciento de la fuerza de ambas aldeas está perdida. Aún cuando logren aumentar sus números, en el mejor de los casos sólo podrán movilizar veinte mil hombres y mujeres en campaña. Ahora A y Onoki ahora pretenden que sus "aliados menores" llevemos la carga de la guerra, y aportemos veinte mil shinobi y samurai más, sin importar que eso deje nuestras tierras indefensas. No pienso permitirlo.

\- ¿Qué piensa hacer, Mizukage-sama?

\- Lamentablemente no podemos simplemente abandonar la Alianza, no con la mitad de nuestra fuerza varada en los Campos de Arroz y la armada de Kumo controlando la ruta hasta nuestra tierra. Lo que haré es viajar al País del Hierro de incógnito, a fin de convencer a Mifune-dono de abandonar juntos la Alianza y aliarnos al Sennin de los Sapos y al Pacto.

\- ¿Traicionar a nuestros aliados? No sé, Mizukage-sama, suena demasiado arriesgado; no tenemos garantía de que el Pacto nos acepte.

\- Peor es quedarnos dentro de la Alianza. Seguramente ataques como el perpetrado contra la hermana del Kazekage se repetirán en un futuro y terminaremos yendo a la guerra contra Suna y Konoha. No pienso sacrificar a mis shinobi por el capricho de Iwa y Kumo, o por su torpeza. Se supone que nuestro enemigo es Madara y Akatsuki; creo que ya es tiempo de que luchemos contra él.

\- ¿Y si todo resulta?

\- Viajaré hasta los Campos de Arroz y tomaré el mando de nuestras fuerzas allí. Si bien son sólo tres mil shinobi, entre ellos y las fuerzas fronterizas de Konoha liberaremos Oto y expulsaremos a la Alianza hasta sus propias fronteras. Luego, uniré nuestras fuerzas a las de Uzumaki Namikase Naruto y combatiremos a Akatsuki de una vez por todas. Con Konoha y los sapos a nuestras espaldas, A no se atreverá a atacar Kiri.

\- Godaime… si la Alianza llega a sospechar algo de su propósito aniquilarán a nuestra división antes de que pueda llegar donde ellos.

\- Por eso todo debe hacerse en secreto.

\- Notarán que usted ha desaparecido.

\- Tengo ideado un señuelo. Prepararemos a Tomo para que se vea como yo; tengo esto calculado desde antes de que partiéramos a la última reunión.

Tomo, una de las escoltas de la Mizukage, es una jounin de veinticinco años con una figura similar, pero las diferencias entre ambas mujeres son evidentes: la jounin es pelinegra, con el cabello liso y que se extiende hasta su cintura, ojos de otro color y con senos menos pronunciados que su líder.

Viendo la duda en la cara de la chica, la líder de Kiri saca de su pequeña mochila de viaje los aditamentos necesarios para transformar a su doble: tintura para el pelo, tijeras, un estuche de lentes de contacto verdes, su maquillaje y un par de almohadillas pectorales.

Tomo, sin verse muy convencida de aquello, escucha las instrucciones de su líder: _"Teñiremos tu cabello y lo recortaremos un poco, además de darle algo de volumen; usaras el relleno para lucir mi figura; los lentes son para el color de tus ojos; usaras la ropa que llevo y me darás tu uniforme"_. Kato, otro de los shinobi presentes, le dice a la mujer pelirroja: _"pero usted, ¿cómo?"_. Mei responde: _"Así"_ , y de un sólo movimiento corta su largo y hermoso cabello hasta un poco más abajo del cuello.

Makoto, la última de sus escoltas, no puede evitar emitir un gemido de susto al ver el acto de su kage, sabiendo lo mucho que ella amaba su pelo.

La transformación dio comienzo.

Fueron necesarios cuarenta minutos para completar los arreglos. Terumi Mei ahora lucía su cabello corto, sin ese coqueto flequillo que le gustaba lucir sobre su rostro; maquillaje neutro había reemplazado el rosa de sus labios y sus pechos habían sido reducidos con vendas corporales; un uniforme de rango completaba su atuendo.

Tomo, en cambio, lucía su cabello rojizo, ojos verdes y pechos aumentados. Para cualquiera que viera a la chica, era como si Mei hubiese rejuvenecido un par de años. No era perfecto, pero engañaría a cualquiera que no tuviese trato habitual con ella:

\- Recuerda, Tomo: imita lo mejor posible mi actitud; me conoces lo suficiente como para hacer un excelente trabajo. No hables si no es necesario, deja que Makoto o Kato hablen por ti. Les daré un pergamino para el comandante de nuestras fuerzas en Oto, a fin de que coopere con la mascarada. Después los tres deberán partir a Kiri y permanecer allá; si por cualquier motivo algún oficial de alto rango de la Alianza trata de entrevistarse conmigo inventen cualquier excusa, pero no deben exponerse a ser descubiertos.

\- Pero seremos uno menos, los espías de la Alianza notarán eso.

\- No importa, Kato; si llegan a preguntar inventen cualquier excusa, como que la escolta faltante fue enviada con algún mensaje urgente. ¿Ha quedado todo claro?

\- ¡Hai, Mizukage-sama!

\- Me iré ahora, ustedes partirán en la mañana. Viajaré por territorio del Pacto.

\- Tenga cuidado, Terumi-sama.

\- No necesitas preocuparte, Kato, soy lo bastante hábil como para llegar al Hierro sin ser capturada.

\- (Tomo le dice a su líder) Tal vez no sea necesario que vaya usted, puede enviar un mensajero…

\- No, debo ser yo. Mifune debe ver el nivel de compromiso que tenemos con esta maniobra. Además, los samurai tienen algo que me pertenece y ya es hora de que me lo devuelvan… Suerte chicos, ya nos veremos en unas semanas.

Mientras Kato y Makoto salen a revisar el perímetro, a fin de asegurarse de que no hay espías o shinobi de la Alianza cerca, Mei escribe el mensaje que su escolta le entregará al comandante de sus fuerzas en Oto, el que entrega a Tomo en el mismo momento en que los otros dos regresan, informando que toda el área alrededor de la posada está despejada.

Y así, sin decir más, Godaime Mizukage, ahora con el aspecto de un shinobi como cualquier otro, sale de la habitación, mientras se cubre su cabeza con una bandana oscura, la que sólo deja ver parte de su cabello rojo escapando a la altura de la nuca.

Mei sabe que deberá viajar lento, a fin de no llamar la atención de las muchas patrullas del Pacto que deben haber entre aquella posada y su destino, la capital del País del Hierro.


	32. Chapter 32

La conclusión a la que habían llegado tanto Shikamaru como Temari era demasiado terrible.

Si bien Naruto había considerado dicha posibilidad en algún momento, la había descartado como poco menos que imposible, además de que un ataque de dicha envergadura disgregaría demasiado las fuerzas del falso Madara, y eso sin considerar el riesgo de que en algún punto las fuerzas necesarias para un ataque de ese tamaño tendrían necesariamente que ser descubiertas. Pero Shikamaru tenía razón: era tonto suponer que tanto el falso Madara como Kabuto no hubiesen ideado una estrategia para mover su enorme ejercito sin ser detectado, lo que ya llevaban haciendo durante casi dos meses.

El rubio se había concentrado en buscar en los países pequeños, pensando que debía hallarse escondido en alguno de ellos. Pero ya se había quedado sin lugares en los que buscar, salvo por las tierras desconocidas mas allende de las naciones elementales y las islas desperdigadas entre el Fuego, el Agua y el Rayo. Fue Temari la que le hizo ver que, seguramente, Madara se ocultaba en el corazón de alguno de los cinco grandes países elementales y permanecía siempre en movimiento.

Y es que, ahora que lo veía bien, era tonto suponer que Akatsuki estaría esperando tranquilamente en un lugar a que los encontraran.

Hace cuatro días que se había separado de la pareja ShikaTema (término que puso furiosos a ambos jóvenes, pero sobre todo a Temari, quien no entendía el porqué su nombre debía quedar en segundo lugar) y ahora estaba terminando de explorar el País del Hierro, buscando rastros de la actividad de las fuerzas del falso Madara o de Kabuto. Pero fuera de unos pocos zetsus espías, no había descubierto nada nuevo.

El clima era horrendo, obligándolo a viajar con más ropa que la que nunca había usado. Afortunadamente los samurai eran poco hábiles en el manejo del chakra aparte de su uso en sus armas, por lo que no debía recurrir a camuflarse o ocultar su presencia de alguna manera; le bastaba con un abrigo blanco de cuerpo completo para pasar desapercibido en campo abierto.

Mientras exploraba el país, el rubio meditaba en la forma en que podría afrontar el peligro que le había señalado Shikamaru. Ciertamente no era capaz de desdoblarse y separarse a si mismo en seis partes (suponía que el ataque de Akatsuki debería abarcar tanto las cinco grandes aldeas shinobi como a la capital de los samurai), y los clones de sombras no eran opción en esas distancias.

Pero al menos no estaba sin opciones. Ya se había comunicado con los sapos de Monte Myoboku (incluso reuniéndose con los jefes de las familias de sapos,a cuya cabeza estaba Gamabunta) y con mucha persuasión y la ayuda tanto de Fukasaku-ojii como del Gran Sabio Sapo los había convencido de lo necesario que era el evitar la hecatombe que amenaza caer sobre los humanos de los países elementales, comprometiendo a la totalidad de los combatientes sapos para el caso de necesitarlos, lo que le garantizaba ciento veinte sapos gigantes y dos mil sapos menores, todos hábiles y feroces combatientes, números suficientes para armar múltiples equipos para poder ayudar en varias locaciones simultaneas de ser necesario.

Ahora, con eso solucionado y el País del Hierro revisado por completo, Naruto se dirigía en dirección sureste, buscando las tierras más cálidas del País de la Tierra.

Tan sólo esperaba poder encontrar a Obito antes de que el posible ataque sobre las aldeas ninja se verificara.

* * *

Shikamaru estaba furioso.

Finalmente había podido regresar junto con Temari y su escolta a la aldea de Suna, a la que había llegado hace apenas un par de horas. Considerando que no había tiempo para nada más, ambos generales habían convocado a una reunión urgente de los mandos de la aldea, dirigidos por el Kazekage, a fin de coordinar un retiro programado de las tropas en la frontera, cuyo propósito era reforzar la defensa tanto de Suna como de las ciudades más importantes del país.

Lo más seguro es que Madara concentrara su ofensiva en la aldea shinobi misma y no en ciudades diferentes, pero no podían arriesgar a la población dejándola simplemente desamparada.

Y ciertamente los seis mil efectivos con que se contaba en ese momento para proteger once grandes ciudades eran insuficientes. Necesitaban sí o sí traer a los ocho mil que copaban las fronteras (incluidos los cuatrocientos de la división de Konoha) y solicitar una segunda división de reservistas al Hokage para completar un núcleo efectivo de defensa.

Incluso el controlador de sombras pensaba que a esas alturas las fuerzas de Baki ya se encontrarían en la aldea de la arena, luego de la comunicación en ese sentido enviada hace unos días por Temari.

Pero nada de eso había pasado.

No hubo forma de que los generales de la frontera convencieran al consejo de Suna de hacer retornar el ejército. La amenaza planteada era demasiado vaga ante sus ojos, frente a la casi segura que representaban las fuerzas samurai, de Iwa y Kusa que acampaban alrededor del país. El ataque a Sabaku no Temari era la prueba que necesitaban para demostrar fehacientemente las intenciones de la Alianza de invadir el país. Por lo demás, si bien reconocían el peligro de Akatsuki consideraban que un ataque de la magnitud que planteaba el estratega Nara, ignorando a los ejércitos estacionados en las fronteras, era simplemente absurdo: Madara no atacaría las aldeas sin tratar de eliminar antes la fuerza militar de las mismas, no cuando sería imposible ocuparlas y rechazar el contraataque de los miles que se encontraban fuera de las mismas. Eso sería igual a encerrarse en una ratonera.

No eran capaces de comprender que Madara no buscaba conquistar, sino sólo destruir.

Y Gaara no tenía la autoridad para pasar por sobre su planificación, no sin perder legitimidad. Y es que la estrategia planteada hasta ese momento había mantenido seguras las tierras del Viento. No tenían bases, salvo sospechas muy bien fundadas, para sostener que dicha planificación dejaría de ser efectiva en algún momento.

Además, si el Densetsu no Sennin, ayudado por un par de cientos de sapos, había sido suficiente para aniquilar a veinte mil tropas de Akatsuki, era absurdo pensar que el Kazekage y dos mil shinobi entrenados no pudieses rechazar un ataque de esa misma fuerza. El mismo hecho que después de la derrota en Oto Akatsuki no emprendiese ninguna otra gran ofensiva era prueba evidente de su debilidad.

Y Konoha, por su parte, tampoco des-protegería sus fronteras: se sabía de que la Alianza preparaba un segundo ejército de operaciones y muchos sospechaban que el verdadero blanco del mismo sería alguno de los países del Pacto. Lo que los espías decían respecto a que el nuevo objetivo de la Alianza era el Sabio de los Sapos simplemente no tenía sentido.

* * *

Las repercusiones de la última gran ofensiva de los hombres del norte y su rechazo en batallas verdaderamente heroicas por parte de los escasos samurai que cumplían la función de guarda de la frontera norte del País del Hierro fueron altisonantes.

La primera gran consecuencia fue el nuevo renombre que alcanzaron entre los civiles del país sus orgullosas fuerzas samurai, y es que mientras los shinobi de todo el continente no daban más que un espectáculo lamentable con sus disputas interminables y su inutilidad contra el tal Madara, los pocos samurai que mantenían la seguridad de los esforzados colonos del norte vivían una vida de penurias, de hambre, en un estado de cuasi abandono, sin que nada de aquello mermara su capacidad ni su compromiso con su misión. Los samurai eran héroes a los ojos del pueblo, y decenas se sumaban cada día al llamado a unirse a las filas; aquí no eran necesario ni levas forzadas ni engaños.

Lo segundo fue el descrédito en que cayó la guerra shinobi en general, y en particular la Alianza Shinobi. Sin resultados efectivos, los déspotas kages de Iwa y Kumo exprimían a los samurai con pedidos cada vez más irracionales de hombres y recursos, llevándolos incluso al borde de una guerra contra Suna, amenazando romper así cien años ininterrumpidos de paz con sus vecinos shinobi del sur.

Y todo ese ambiente recaía sobre los líderes del país, en particular sobre el Taicho Supremo, Mifune, quien con cada día que pasaba se cuestionaba un poco más el papel que realmente estaban jugando los samurai en la supuesta guerra contra Akatsuki.

.

.

.

Entre los treinta y dos samurai llamados desde las zonas fronterizas del norte, dos semanas después de la gran defensa llevada a cabo durante casi un día, se encontraba Mariko y su equipo (entre lo que venía Chojuro).

La gran batalla había terminado costando la vida de sesenta y tres samurai y ciento cuarenta milicianos, pero las perdidas del enemigo fueron abrumadoras: los cálculos más contenidos hablaban de once mil invasores muertos y un número desconocido de heridos. La tercera parte de aquella matanza la había hecho el escuadrón cinco del doceavo cuerpo, por lo que todos ellos, pero en particular su líder, eran ovacionados por las masas.

Y Mariko detestaba aquello.

Cuando originalmente había recibido la orden de retornar a la capital, lo primero que hizo fue probar la fuerza de su relevo: veinte samurai, fuertes y aguerridos. Cuando a la capitana le tomó sólo diez minutos derrotarlos a mano limpia se negó a abandonar su puesto, alegando que sería una irresponsabilidad dejar a esa "manga de inútiles" cubriendo un punto tan importante y sensible de la frontera. Sin importar lo conseguido en su última victoria, los invasores bárbaros podían reaparecer en cualquier momento, y ese grupo de peleles lo único que conseguirían sería excitarlos con una fácil victoria.

Fue necesario un escrito del comandante general de las tropas del norte (ahora aumentadas a quinientos samurai) junto con un aumento de la dotación que cubriría ese paso hasta cuarenta samurai, incluidos entre ellos un par con la habilidad suficiente como para hacerla sudar un poco, para que la sobrina nieta de Mifune accediera a dejar su punto de vigilancia.

Y ahora, finalmente, los cuatro habían llegado para la gran ceremonia en que se dispensarían felicitaciones, homenajes y ascensos a los samurai más destacados de aquella épica jornada. O al menos así se supone que era; la verdad es que todos aquellos guerreros excepcionales habían sido convocados para tomar el mando de las fuerzas que se enviarían al oeste, al País de los Campos de Arroz, a fin de unirse al ejército combinado que se pretendía formar (de los cuales una división de mil doscientos hombres y mujeres samurai ya había partido hace un par de días).

Y ahora, terminados los homenajes, los ex-miembros del equipo cinco esperaban su próxima asignación, esperando integrarse a la próxima división de dos mil doscientos samurai, la que sería movilizada en cinco días y de la cual todos decían que Mariko sería el general de toda aquella tropa, el Ejército de Operaciones del País del Hierro en Oto: una fuerza que cuando todos los grupos se reunieran (incluidos los escuadrones aislados que estaban presentes como apoyo en las fuerzas apostadas en la frontera del Fuego) superarían los cinco mil, la mayor fuerza de tareas jamás movilizada por el Hierro.

* * *

El grupo de Mariko había llegado a la oficina de Mifune-sama a eso del medio día. Supuestamente aquella sería la oportunidad en la que se le asignaría su comisión de mando, dejando a sus dos subordinados, Ai y Kaminari, como sus escoltas personales. Supuestamente Chojuro permanecería en la ciudad, entrenando, a la espera de alguna asignación diferente.

Mifune había recibido ya el reporte de su sobrina sobre el desarrollo personal del chico de la niebla, y se debatía entre darle un mando divisionario o mandarlo de regreso a Kiri, donde sus habilidades serían de gran utilidad a una Mizukage particularmente necesitada de líderes. Chojuro, con su pasado como shinobigatana y la fama forjada en la batalla de las veinte horas seguramente sería el candidato ideal para asumir el mando de las fuerzas del País del Agua en el continente, reforzando así los lazos entre los dos miembros menores de la Alianza.

.

.

.

Mientras esperaban, el joven de la Niebla pudo notar como de la oficina de Mifune-sama salían un par de shinobi de Iwa. En otras circunstancias los habría ignorado, pero las noticias que había recibido sobre la batalla que había tenido lugar hace una semana en la frontera entre la Sombra y el Viento, en que se decía fue emboscada y capturada la general del Pacto Sabaku no Temari, rescatada luego por el _Sabio Legendario_ Uzumaki Namikase Naruto, le intrigaba demasiado.

El joven espadachín tenía un interés particular por enterarse de los detalles de esa pelea.

Aprovechando que tanto su superior como sus compañeros de equipo habían entrado a entrevistarse con Mifune-sama, el joven corrió para alcanzar a los dos shinobi e informarse mejor de todo aquello. Los detuvo con un gesto, mientras les pedía que se detuvieran. El mayor de ellos, un hombre de unos treinta y cinco años, se detuvo, mientras le indicaba a su subordinado que continuara hasta reunirse con su escuadrón:

\- Dime, samurai.

\- Disculpe la interrupción, soy Chojuro, un shinobi estudiante de Mifune-sama.

\- Kitaro, comandante del batallón cuatro de Iwa, estacionado en las Sombras.

\- Probablemente usted tenga noticias sobre la batalla de hace una semana contra tropas de la Arena.

\- Si… el intento de captura de la general Sabaku no…

\- Así es.

\- Tengo conocimiento, ¿porqué te interesa tanto? El asunto es público y conocido de todos.

\- Curiosidad, señor. Simplemente no comprendo el motivo detrás de todo eso.

\- Sólo una escaramuza sin importancia. Uno de mis subordinados creyó que podía ganar algo de fama al capturar a alguien tan importante.

\- Pero entonces…

\- Entonces nada. Se consiguió la victoria en combate, pero todo eso se malogró con la intervención de ese tonto rubio dado a salvador del mundo.

\- ¿Naruto?

\- Si, el tipo de los sapos. Supongo que algún interés personal tendría en el asunto. Lástima, perdimos demasiados buenos hombres para al final no conseguir nada.

\- No entiendo… al menos se evitó la guerra.

\- Ya estamos en guerra, joven. Tan sólo que nadie quiere llamar las cosas por su nombre.

\- Se supone que peleamos contra Akatsuki.

\- Peleamos contra lo que se nos ordene. Somos shinobi, soldados, y si me dicen que mi enemigo es Suna actuaré bajo esas órdenes. Por eso venía a reclamarle a tu maestro la actitud de sus subordinados, que no escogieron nada mejor que huir como cobardes cuando vieron que los de Suna podían atacar.

\- No lo diga así, señor. Conozco a los samurai y "cobarde" no sería nunca una palabra para referirme a ellos.

\- Cree lo que quieras. Personalmente pienso que un shinobi está varios niveles por sobre cualquier samurai. Si esa división no hubiese retrocedido podríamos haber lanzado una segunda ofensiva y eliminado a esa tonta niña rubia y a sus pocos soldados sin problemas.

\- ¿Eliminarla?

\- Claro. Ese fue el error de mis subalternos, el dejarla vivir. Si no hubiese llegado con ellos cuando retornaban con la inútil hermana del Kazekage como su prisionera podrían haber seguido con ese estorbo hasta Iwa. De haber sido así no hubiésemos podido cubrir nuestra responsabilidad en ese asunto y ante todo el mundo habríamos aparecido como los causantes de la guerra. Lo que tenían que hacer era simplemente matarla: no habríamos perdido todos esos hombres y mujeres en vano, no habríamos sido alcanzados por el idiota de los sapos y podríamos haber iniciado una guerra fácil contra el Viento, contra un líder que tendría que lidiar con una pérdida de esa magnitud nada más iniciado el conflicto. Era una gran oportunidad y se perdió, por la cobardía de los samurai y ese autodenominado Sabio…

… … … …

El golpe resonó en todo el pasillo, alertando a los guardias samurai de los alrededores.

Con esfuerzo, notando como un par de sus dientes habían cedido ante el feroz puñetazo de ese chico endeble de armadura, el comandante de Iwa retrocedió unos pasos antes de levantarse, viendo como los ojos del estudiante de Mifune hervían: su sed de sangre era evidente. Asustado, el shinobi llamó a todo pulmón a sus tropas, que esperaban fuera del edificio.

Cuando atraído por el escándalo Mifune salió de su oficina, seguido por su sobrina-nieta y sus acompañantes, sólo pudo ver como Chojuro arrastraba por el suelo al comandante de Iwa que recién se había entrevistado con él, firmemente sujeto del cuello por su mano izquierda, la que apretaba con tal fuerza que asfixiaba al sujeto, quien desesperado trataba de soltarse; en su mano derecha, el espadachín de Kiri llevaba su katana reglamentaria, desenvainada.

Los samurai que contemplaban la escena se quedaban estáticos, sin atreverse a intervenir en la discusión, paralizados por la furia que mostraba el otrora pacífico muchacho.

La escena duró hasta el patio frontal, en donde Chojuro notó como unos cuarenta shinobi de Iwa, la escolta del comandante, le esperaban en formación de media luna, cerrando sus salidas, mientras el que acompañó originalmente a su líder en su reunión con Mifune-dono le exigía al de lentes soltar a su prisionero.

Chojuro, evocando infinito desprecio, soltó a su presa, dejándolo caer al suelo y enviándolo de una sola patada, semiinconsciente, a donde le esperaban sus soldados. Mientras éstos revisaban el estado de su comandante, el aprendiz de Mifune les gritó: " _¡ESE IMBÉCIL HA ESPARCIDO DEMASIADA MIERDA POR SU BOCA, POR LO QUE TUVE QUE SACARLO COMO LA BASURA QUE ES! ¡SI ALGUNO DE USTEDES NO COMPARTE MI OPINIÓN, ES LIBRE DE VENIR Y PREGUNTARLE A MI ESPADA SI ES QUE ME EQUIVOCO! SI NO ES ASÍ, LLÉVENSELO DE UNA BUENA VEZ, QUE SU SOLA PRESENCIA ENSUCIA ESTA TIERRA SAGRADA..._ "

Los shinobi, temerosos de la actitud y la seguridad que demuestra el joven, eligen retirarse por el momento. Suponen que Mifune-dono, que ha presenciado toda esa escena, castigará al insolente por dicha ofensa.

Una vez todos se retiran y Chojuro envaina su espada, es Mariko quien se acerca a él y reclama por dicho espectáculo, pero el de lentes la ignora, dirigiéndose con rostro humilde ante su maestro. Mifune tan sólo le pregunta: " _¿Qué hizo?_ "; el joven responde: " _Ha llamado cobardes a sus samurai y pretendido justificar la muerte de alguien valiosa para mi_ ". El anciano le dice: " _Ya veo… ve al circuito de entrenamiento y completa diez recorridos. Ese será tu castigo_ ".

Mientras ve como su aprendiz inclina la cabeza y parte a cumplir sus órdenes, Mariko se acerca a reclamarle a su tío-abuelo el motivo de que sea tan blando con el muchacho. Mifune mira extrañado a su sobrina-nieta (resulta raro que llame muchacho a alguien de más edad que ella) y le dice: " _Sus motivos para hacer lo que hizo eran valederos; tú probablemente habrías matado a ese insolente en su lugar_ ".

.

.

.

Mientras Chojuro recorría el duro trayecto del circuito de entrenamiento, cargando los reglamentarios cuarenta kilos de equipo, recordaba su encuentro con la rubia hermana del Kazekage….

 _La vio en la salida del hospital de la capital del País del Hierro._

 _Era su doceavo día como aprendiz de samurai. Mifune-sama lo había incorporado al entrenamiento regular, a fin de que supiera el tipo de exigencia física y anímica a la que se sometía a los combatientes del Hierro. Y ese era el primer día libre que tenía._

 _El mismo día en que Mizukage-sama regresaba a Kiri._

 _Aprovechó ese tiempo para ir a ver por última vez a su líder, antes de su partida. Afortunadamente usaba su uniforme reglamentario, casco incluido, por lo que no fue reconocido por sus compañeros shinobi de la niebla. Pero no todos los que se habían reunido para formar la escolta de Godaime Mizukage eran shinobi de Kiri._

 _Un grupo incluso más numeroso se veía, con sus uniformes grises y chalecos café, y en medio de ellos, vestida de un largo kimono negro con un grueso obi rojo, y portando un enorme abanico de batalla en su espalda, una rubia con varios moños en su cabello y el protector de Suna en su frente. Se veía altiva, y su mirada seria contrastaba con el rostro de cansancio de sus acompañantes._

 _Creyéndolo un samurai más la rubia se le acercó, pidiéndole le indicara donde podía refrescarse. Era una petición extraña, ya que aún siendo verano la nieve era un facto dominante en el paisaje de la ciudad. La guió hasta un baño, en donde la joven entró para salir a los dos minutos con el cabello mojado._

 _Asustado por el peligro que aquello significaba, Chojuro se sacó su casco y desenredó una bufanda que traía al cuello, la que le ofreció a la chica del abanico para que se secara el pelo. Mientras la dejó allí, fue en busca de una bebida caliente para ofrecerle a la visitante._

 _Con un vaso de te caliente cada uno, los jóvenes platicaron. Allí supo quien era ella._

 _Sabaku no Temari, la hermana mayor del Kazekage Sabaku no Gaara, quien dirigía el grupo de escolta de Suna._

 _Extrañado, Chojuro le preguntó el motivo de aquello._

 _Temari le explicó que ellos (sus hermanos y ella, que en ese entonces asistían a la reunión de los Kage en esa misma ciudad) se habían enterado del ataque a la Mizukage una vez finalizada la conferencia. Mientras sus hermanos preparaban las cosas para regresar a su aldea, ella se había arrancado a ver la condición de la líder pelirroja. Afortunadamente la mujer estaba mucho mejor de lo que se podría haber esperado, y resultó una conversadora agradable durante esa primera visita de cortesía._

 _Temari había logrado que sus hermanos retrasaran el regreso a Suna una semana, a fin de poder hacerle compañía a la pelirroja, abandonada de todos allí en el hospital, tan lejos de su propia tierra. Se volvieron compañeras habituales, e incluso Terumi Mei había bromeado respecto a volverse su cuñada casándose con su hermano Gaara, lo que hizo que tuviera que retarla por pretender tamaña cosa._

 _Cuando llegó el momento de despedirse, el Kazekage, como muestra de solidaridad, había comprometido un grupo escolta especial, así como traerla por el País del Viento e invitarla un par de días a la aldea de Suna, a fin de que se relajara. Era en cumplimiento de esa propuesta que ella había llegado a toda carrera ese día, a fin de acompañar a la Mizukage hasta Suna._

 _Chojuro pudo ver el rostro decidido de esa joven rubia que le decía que mientras ella estuviera a cargo, nadie se atrevería a atacar a su nueva amiga._

 _Más tranquilo con el alegato de la chica de la arena, Chojuro, seguro que dejaba a su líder en buenas manos, se retiró, sin esperar a ver la partida de su amada pelirroja. Cuando Temari trató de devolverle su bufanda, el chico la rechazó, pidiéndole que la aceptara como muestra de gratitud, mientras le pedía que cuidara bien a Mei-chan._

 _Una vez sola, y sin saber claramente quien era ese que se refería tan amistosamente a la Mizukage, Temari guardó la bufanda en su mochila de viaje. Quien sabía si quizás volvería a ver a ese muchacho en el futuro y podría aclararle quien era en realidad._

* * *

Naruto finalmente había llegado al País de la Tierra. Era la primera vez que se adentraría tan al interior del mismo.

Había demorado su entrada en aquél paraje porque necesitaba completar la técnica que preparaba, necesaria para el plan que había ideado como contra-medida ante la posible ofensiva general de Akatsuki. Si bien había contado con la ayuda de Fukasaku-ojii para preparar los detalles de la misma, la verdad era que no habiendo otros maestros de fuinjutsu era poco lo que el anciano podía hacer por él, salvo probar la estabilidad de sus primeras pruebas.

Unas primeras pruebas que fueron realmente desastrozas.

Al menos todo aquello le proporcionó los primeros momentos de relajo desde que se separo de Shikamaru, hace ya seis días. Porque, de todas las cosas que hacía, el entrenar con los sapos y desarrollar nuevas técnicas era lo más relajado de sus quehaceres.

Recordaba cada tanto un par de situaciones que había dejado pendiente de su encuentro con la pareja de Shikamaru y Temari. Lo primero era un compromiso, un regalo pendiente para la chica y madre, a fin de reponer lo que había perdido en su última pelea y para asegurar su mejor protección, en consideración a la vida que ahora llevaba en su vientre. Al menos los sapos ya estaban avisados y, con un poco de ayuda de Kishi y Kenshin, habían dado su aprobación a volverse sus guardianes.

Pero lo otro… era complicado.

Los hermanos Dokugama habían venido a entregarle un encargo que él le hizo personalmente a un joyero sapo y que le tomó casi tres meses, y habían aprovechado la visita para recordarle que les debía a los pequeños un favor. Ambos tenían razón: sin su intervención, no sólo no había podido llegar a tiempo con Temari, sino que habría tenido que pelear directamente con los shinobi de Iwa, lo que habría afectado gravemente su imagen de neutralidad entre la Alianza y el Pacto.

Y ese embuste de los hermanos de piel brillante, simulando exudar veneno de su lustrosa piel, que fue tan convincente que el mismo tardó en convencerse de que aquello había sido un engaño, y que sus mensajeros, de hermanos "sapos veneno" sólo tenían el nombre.

Pero no hay deuda que no se pague, y el par de usureros aprovecharon la primera oportunidad para cobrar: pedían una cita, y él, Naruto, debía conseguírselas.

Según el par, su aspecto externo tendía a espantar a las sapas, por lo que todas los rechazaban. Ya estaban aburridos de dicha situación y recurrían a Naruto, el gran maestro sabio, para que intercediera por ellos con un par de bonitas y delicadas chicas, de su porte, a fin de poder tener una cita romántica. Estaban seguros de que si era él quien se los pedía las sapas no podrían negarse (el Uzumaki era una autoridad entre los sapos).

Naruto trató de zafarse de tan extraño compromiso.

Primero alegó que el no sabía nada sobre seleccionar una sapa ni medir sus atributos, siendo humano. Los hermanos desestimaron esa objeción señalando que siendo quien era seguramente todas las sapas que se relacionaban directa o indirectamente con él eran damas elegantes y llenas de atributos; la belleza no era problema: la regla era que las hembras del Monte Myoboku fuesen hermosas, así que no podía equivocarse.

Después el rubio alegó que era injusto obligar a una sapa a tener una cita con ellos y que no podía obligar a alguien a ser pareja de alguien. Los hermanos replicaron que ellos sólo pedía les consiguiera las citas, bajo el supuesto que quien fuera que lograra comprometer no se negaría por temor a ofenderle; no pedían que les consiguieran una pareja a la fuerza, ya que ambos eran lo suficientemente galanes y atractivos como para conquistar a cualquier chica, si les daban la oportunidad.

Finalmente trató de convencerlos que en realidad ambos estaban bastante jóvenes todavía y que podían gastar un par de años en seguir probando suerte, y que seguramente alguna hembra caería ante sus encantos; no había porqué acelerar las cosas con su ayuda. Allí fue donde la resistencia de Naruto en realizar ese favor cedió, al oír de los sapos mensajeros que ellos en realidad tenían noventa y siete años de vida, y que pronto serían demasiado viejos para procrear.

Los hermanos pedían una oportunidad para amar y ser amados, y recurrían a Naruto sólo porque estaban desesperados y cansados por tantos años de soledad.

Y así lo doblegaron. Pero les pidió tiempo, a fin de poder finalizar esos asuntos impostergables relacionados con la guerra, a lo que ambos sapos accedieron: eran mañosos y algo usureros, pero no irracionales. Naruto esperaba tan sólo que Kishi o Ren-chan tuviesen algunas primas del tamaño y edad adecuadas para poder cumplir con su compromiso (no hermanas, que esas seguramente serían demasiado grandes para el par de hermanos).

.

.

.

Era ya de noche cuando aparecieron ante su invocador los hermanos Dokugama.

Al verlos, Naruto se sorprendió, pidiéndoles la carta que supuestamente traerían. Pero el sapo a la derecha le dijo: _"no carta, mensaje urgente"_. Extrañado, el sabio de los sapos les pidió que se lo entregaran, a lo que el de la izquierda le dijo: _"Ella manda a decir: ya es hora, Naruto"_.

Naruto comprendió el mensaje de inmediato, agradeciéndoles al par antes de despacharlo. Necesitaba unos minutos a solas antes de concurrir a su cita.

Sacó de entre sus ropas su obsequio, mirándolo unos minutos, mientras las lágrimas caían de tanto en tanto de sus ojos. De dio el tiempo necesario para tranquilizarse antes de llamar a Shima-obaachan para que le llevara.

Necesitaba ser fuerte esa noche. Senju Tsunade le esperaba para despedirse.

.

.

.

El rubio contempló los muros de Konoha. No los había visto desde aquél día en que había partido, el día en que había despedido a su amiga, su esposa… el amor que no sabía en ese entonces que tenía. Y ahora regresaba para cumplir una tarea necesaria, pero que no quería.

Le pidió a la anciana que le esperara junto al pozo encantado de sapo. No tardaría más de una hora; no se sentía capaz de estar allí más tiempo. Por un momento pensó que podría aprovechar de visitar a Neji, pero se dio cuenta de que una vez terminara con Tsunade-obaachan no tendría ganas de nada más.

Adoptó su modo sabio. Si bien suponía que la Sannin estaría en el hospital, no deseaba cruzarse con nadie más, y gracias a su percepción de chakras podría esquivar con relativa facilidad a todo el mundo.

Quien lo viera, el que en su juventud fuese el más escandaloso, actuando ahora como un verdadero ninja, nada más que una sombra entre las pocas luces de la noche en Konoha.

La villa tenía una mayor vigilancia, situación esperable estando en guerra, pero nada de eso le supuso mayor dificultad; cuando el camino estaba demasiado cubierto, recurría a su kunai de acero blanco, que manejaba ya con una maestría tal que podía enviarlo a un punto exacto a cuatrocientos metros, y de allí usar el jutsu del Dios del Trueno.

Su último movimiento fue colar el kunai por una pequeña rendija en una de las ventanas del segundo piso del hospital, un dormitorio individual. Era de suponer que la antigua Hokage gozaría con ese tipo de privilegio en sus últimos días.

Al llegar dentro del cuarto pudo notar como ella le veía directamente, mientras le daba la bienvenida:

\- Gracias por venir, Naruto…

\- Hace honor a su fama, Godaime Hokage. La mayoría no habría percibido mi kunai.

\- Dime "abuela". Lo has hecho desde que te conozco y no quiero que cambies ahora… me sentiría extraña…

El joven eligió abrir las cortinas del cuarto, a fin de poder ver el rostro de la postrada sin necesidad de mayor luz.

Notando que no había ninguna silla dentro del cuarto, Naruto se sentó al borde de la blanca cama de hospital. Vio como en un velador junto a la misma había un pequeño reloj que señalaba las once cincuenta y dos.

Tsunade veía al joven rubio. Había diferencias desde la última vez que lo vio: había crecido un poco en esos meses, su cabello era mucho más largo de lo que jamás le vio, y la cinta negra con que lo amarraba era demasiado notoria, un color que nunca le vio usar. Estaba más bronceado, como si viviera constantemente a la intemperie. Olía a campo; ya no estaba en él ese persistente aroma a ramen que lo acompañaba cuando más joven, y aquella ropa blanca era tan diferente a su usual tenida, colorida y chillona.

Pero sus ojos eran los mismos: más maduros, más serios, pero igual de luminosos. Dentro de ese hombre seguía el niño revoltoso que conoció hace tantos años, cuando llegó junto a su difunto maestro, un amigo del que eligió alejarse, depreciando lo que le ofreció tan generosamente. Y pensó en la situación de su discípulo, su ahijado, atrapado en la misma solitaria senda que ellos siguieron.

Naruto observó a la mujer allí recostada. Todavía conservaba su rostro lozano y juvenil, una mentira que la consolaba. La mayoría pensaba que esa imagen era alguna especie de asunto cosmético, la vanidad de una mujer hermosa que se negaba a abandonar su hermosura, pero él sabía que no era así:Tsunade, con ese rostro, había elegido congelar el tiempo en la época en que perdió a sus seres queridos, como si su deseo hubiese sido poder ver el mismo rostro que contemplaron su hermano y su novio, como si ambos estuviesen esperando allí afuera, y los años y años transcurridos desde aquellas tragedias no existieran:

\- Abuela…

\- ¿En qué piensas, Naruto?

\- Nunca me di cuenta antes, pero todo el mundo tiene razón: usted es hermosa.

\- Veo que la madurez te trajo inteligencia y buen gusto; me alegro.

\- ¿Qué tal se encuentra?

\- Bien. Shizune y Sakura son buenas, y han logrado atenuar el dolor que podría sentir.

\- Ya veo… eso es bueno…

\- Has permanecido lejos de tus amigos, Naruto; eso no es saludable.

\- Me escribo con Sasuke, y he tenido un par de encuentros con Shikamaru… ¿sabe? Esto es un secreto, pero ese inútil va a ser papá.

\- ¿En serio? Quien diría que el que parecía más flojo de todos resultó ser el más alentado.

\- Creo que aquello es más mérito de Temari-san.

\- Me hubiese gustado ver ese pequeño… los de todos ustedes…

\- Los verá, abuela. Desde otro lugar, donde Ero-sennin no la dejará tranquila… espero que Dan-san y Nawaki-san puedan controlarlo.

\- Veo que Jiraiya te contó de ellos.

\- Se supone que gracias a eso aprendería a tener más tacto al tratar con usted, pero creo que no me sirvió de mucho. Supongo que cuando me llegue la hora tendré mi propia porción de retos de parte de sus seres queridos.

\- ¿Tratas de animarme, Naruto?

\- No, sólo soy sincero. He alcanzado una nueva comprensión del mundo, y hay cosas que antes no sabía y que he podido ir descubriendo.

\- Ya veo. Tendré que confiar en tu palabra.

\- ¡Claro que tiene que hacerlo, dattebayo!

\- Sabes, me habría gustado verte como Hokage, Naruto. Estoy segura que habrías sido un gran líder.

\- Eso habría sido egoísta en las circunstancias actuales, obaachan.

\- Los humanos somos egoístas, es hora de que te des cuenta, Naruto.

\- Lo sé, simplemente elijo ignorarlo.

Viendo que la mujer se ha relajado, Naruto aprovecha para sacar de entre sus ropas u obsequio, el que deja en las manos de la rubia, mientras le dice: _"siento no haberlo traído antes. La piedra la encontré hace unos tres meses, y el joyero sapo que hizo el trabajo tardó demasiado porque según él esa cosa es muy difícil de horadar sin romperla"_.

Tsunade ve sorprendida como el joven le ha entregado un colgante similar al que alguna vez fue de su abuelo y que, por circunstancias del destino, había acabado destruido en poder de Naruto: una _Kesshoseki_ color aguamarina, con un par de perlas morado pálido como adorno al lado de la piedra. El rubio continúa su explicación: _"ésta viene de una roca madre de como tres metros que me encontré por accidente en las llanuras secas del País de la Lluvia. Me costó bastante sacarle un trozo; era como si el cristal fuera capaz de disgregar mi chakra. Las perlas fueron sencillas de encontrar; a los sapos les gusta mucho usarlas y las trabajan en muchísimas formas y tamaños"_.

La Sennin de las babosas se emociona con el obsequio, pidiéndole al muchacho que se lo coloque al cuello. Es otra, pero se siente tan similar a la primera que tuvo…

\- Gracias, Naruto, pero no necesitabas hacer este gasto.

\- ¿Cuál gasto? Las cosas las encontré gratis y el sapo joyero aceptó en pago unos cuantos pedazos de la misma joya de cristal. El único gasto fueron los nueve días que me tomó romperla.

\- ¿Tanto?

\- Si, era dura la cosa esa.

\- Ya veo. Espero que no te enojes, pero no pretendo llevármela conmigo a mi sepultura. Algo tan bello no debe desperdiciarse así.

\- Es suya, abuela. No sería capaz de reclamarle por el destino que quiera darle luego de romper la que me dio.

\- ¿Estás de acuerdo con que Shizune la tenga?

\- Claro, no se me ocurre nadie mejor que ella, luego de todo lo que ha pasado al lado suyo.

\- Lo dices como si la hubiese explotado…

\- ¿No fue así acaso?

La rubia, fingiendo molestia, golpea en la cabeza al joven, quien sólo ríe:

\- Veo que no puedes mantenerte totalmente serio ni siquiera en nuestra despedida.

\- Lo siento, abuela… aprendía desde niño a reírme cuando en realidad lo que quería hacer era tan sólo llorar…

Naruto baja su rostro, apenado por lo que ha dicho, para luego recostarse junto a la enferma y abrazarla sobre las mantas de su cama, apegando su rostro al pecho de la mujer. Tsunade acaricia tiernamente su cabello.

Cinco minutos después, la mujer le dice: _"es hora de que te vayas, Naruto"_.

El rubio se limpia los ojos, disimuladamente, para luego levantarse sonriendo. Mira serio a la mujer allí postrada antes de preguntarle:

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo más?

\- No más de cinco días antes de que mi cuerpo colapse. Si te llamé tan anticipadamente fue porque me encuentro en el límite de mi lucidez. Mañana probablemente estaré fuera de mi y este jutsu con que conservo mi rostro juvenil ya no exista… y no quería que te despidieras así de mi, quiero que me recuerdes tal como era, Naruto.

\- Ya veo… sabe, le tengo una propuesta.

\- Dime.

\- Puedo ayudarla, hacer que su rostro permanezca así hasta después… después de que…

\- Muera.

\- Así es. Podrá conservar el dominio de su cuerpo y de sus recuerdos, y no dará esa imagen penosa que tanto la asusta, pero tiene un problema.

\- ¿Cuál?

\- Le quitaré sus últimos días… probablemente de aquí a mañana al mediodía fallecerá… forzaré su sistema de chakra y le inyectaré el mio, pero en las condiciones en que se encuentra su cuerpo se resentirá. No se preocupe, no le dolerá. Tendrá una muerte tranquila y serena.

\- Veo que me has traído dos regalos, Naruto. Creo que aceptaré tu propuesta, es mucho mejor que lo que el destino le deparó a mis dos compañeros.

\- Sólo hay un detalle. Será mi propio chakra el que sostengan la ilusión de su cuerpo, por lo que deberá deshacer su técnica para que pueda trabajar.

\- Es un precio pequeño, unos instantes de vergüenza… puedo vivir con eso.

\- Si está segura…

\- Lo estoy, Naruto. Hazlo.

Tsunade deshace su jutsu, mostrando por primera vez, de manera voluntaria, su verdadero rostro. Se siente algo apenada: se ha visto un par de veces, y esas arrugas y esos pelos canos la desmerecen mucho, por lo que elige cerrar los ojos, esperando que Naruto termine. Pero siente los dedos del chico acariciar su cabello platinado, y curiosa los abre: el rubio la mira con dulzura, con una ligera sonrisa; luego de unos instantes, se acerca y le da un tierno beso en los labios.

Tsunade se sonroja. No sabía que todavía era capaz de aquello.

Naruto le habla: _"lo siento, pero necesitaba tocar a la verdadera Tsunade, aquella que conmovió el corazón de mi maestro. ¿Sabe? Aunque no lo crea, opino que así se ve hermosa"_.

Inmediatamente Naruto realiza su fuinjutsu, cortando la punta de su índice derecho y escribiendo con sangre los símbolos necesarios en el espacio entre el cuello y el pecho de la mujer mayor. El chakra fluye, y Tsunade siente como la fuerza del jinchuriki la llena; se siente como no se sentía hace meses… viva:

\- Recuerde abuela, la ilusión debería durar unos cinco días, independiente de su estado corporal. Le sugiero le diga a Shizune-san, a fin de que no se asuste cuando usted… se vaya, y continúe viéndose así.

\- Lo haré, Naruto. Gracias.

\- Por nada. Le quiero mucho, mucho, abuela.

\- Yo también te quiero, Naruto…

El par se abraza unos momentos, con la mujer besando la mejilla del joven rubio. Cuando se separan, el chico respira hondo mientras se levanta, buscando serenarse.

Antes de que se marche, la rubia le dice:

\- Antes de que te vayas, Naruto, necesito preguntarte: ¿sigues molesto con Sakura?

\- Ya no, abuela. No piense que creo que no tuvo responsabilidad en lo ocurrido, es simplemente que no soy capaz de permanecer para siempre enojado con ella.

\- Entiendo…

\- (interrumpiéndola) Dígale de mi parte que no tengo conflictos con ella, y que opino que debería acercarse a Sasuke. Conmigo estando lejos, no es bueno que ambos permanezcan separados.

\- Ya veo. Entonces tu intención es permanecer lejos de la aldea.

\- Al menos hasta que termine mi misión.

\- ¿Madara?

\- En parte, pero también hay otras cosas de las que me debo encargar.

\- Si es así, por favor olvidate de la promesa que me hiciste.

\- ¿Cómo?

\- La de regresar. Recuerdo todo el peso que pusiste sobre ti por esa tonta promesa que le hiciste a Sakura, y no quiero ocupar un papel tan absurdo en tu vida. No quiero que tu camino se vea atado a una promesa que no tiene razón de ser. Si algún día eres Hokage será porque así lo quieres, no porque te sientas obligado a ello.

\- Gracias, abuela…

\- Ahora lárgate, que quiero aprovechar de descansar mi última noche tranquila. Mañana tengo que despertarme temprano, aún hay un par de cosas que debo arreglar antes de mi partida. ¿Vas a hablar con él?

\- En este momento tengo ganas de irme.

\- No deberías huir, no de tu maestro.

\- Si así opina, creo que puedo concederle unos minutos.

\- Supongo que no irás al cementerio a acompañarme.

\- Lo siento, no puedo ir allí. Ese lugar es donde la dejé a ella, y todavía no me siento capaz de encararla.

\- Ya veo. No te exigiré tanto, Naruto; ya es mucho lo que tienes que hacer como para molestarte con eso. Al menos prométeme que me vendrás a dejar flores algún día.

\- ¡Las mejores que pueda conseguir, Tsunade-obaachan!

La rubia hace como que se encuentra cansada, ignorando el rostro del chico y tapándose con sus mantas, como si quisiera dormir. Naruto agita su mano en tono de despedida, pero sin que ella lo vea; luego sale en silencio de aquel cuarto, cerrando suavemente la puerta tras él.

Una vez fuera, mira molesto a quien ambos, él y Tsunade, han percibido esperando fuera de la habitación: el Rokudaime Hokage, Hatake Kakashi. El peliplateado le pregunta a su antiguo alumno en voz baja: _"¿hablarás conmigo?"_ ; él responde: _"en el techo, no quiero perturbar el descanso de la abuela"_.

* * *

Ambos guerreros llegan a toda carrera al techo del recinto médico, sin hacer el menor ruido.

Naruto observa a su antiguo maestro, y no puede evitar voltear su mirada a escultura de su rostro tallada en la montaña, con su siempre presente máscara sobre su cara:

\- No entiendo como me descubrieron…

\- Dejaste las cortinas del cuarto de Godaime Hokage abiertas, Naruto. Tenemos patrullas permanentes de anbu en la periferia del hospital, y es natural que se concentren en el cuarto de una paciente de tal importancia.

\- No quería alertar a nadie encendiendo las luces de la habitación. Veo que no sirvió de nada, pero no entiendo porqué me dejaron allí, sin más.

\- Eres fácil de reconocer. Prácticamente toda la aldea reconoce tu cara, y salvo por ese pelo largo, no has cambiado mucho.

\- Siempre fui identificado con facilidad en la aldea, sobre todo de niño. Para mi desgracia, no por los motivos que me hubiesen gustado.

\- Sabes que ahora todo es diferente, Naruto.

\- No lo decía para quejarme. Simplemente recalcaba un hecho.

\- Ya veo… todavía sigo esperando una explicación, muchacho.

\- ¿Porqué?

\- Esto.

Kakashi saca de entre sus ropas el protector ninja de Naruto, el mismo que éste le entregó a Sasuke para que se lo llevara a su antiguo maestro. El ninja copia ve como el chico lo mira con frialdad, como si aquello no tuviese valor para él:

\- Lo usual es que aquellos que abandonan sus aldeas lo usen con una raya horizontal. Siempre se ha acostumbrado así entre shinobi.

\- Tal vez Shikamaru tenía razón sobre mi…

\- No entiendo.

\- Lo vi hace unas semanas. Me dijo que el pensaba que yo no era un verdadero shinobi… pienso que tenía razón al decir eso.

\- No creo, sólo eres… "diferente". Siempre lo has sido, Naruto.

\- Considere eso mi renuncia, entonces. No me considero a mi mismo un ninja renegado, y la verdad no me interesa ser tachado de tal, pero me niego a usar un protector marcado.

\- No deberías darle la espalda a Konoha, Naruto. No después de todo lo que te ha dado.

\- ¿Darme? Konoha no me ha dado nada, han sido determinadas personas las que me han ayudado, no la aldea como tal, sensei.

\- ¿Y yo me cuento entre ellas?

\- Siempre. Pero así como usted hay muchas más, y me debo a todas ellas, no sólo a una aldea.

\- No pienso esperarte por siempre, Naruto. Además, no creas que serás por siempre una opción para reemplazarme, menos aún si actúas contra los intereses de la aldea. No soy el tercero o la quinta, soy un shinobi que fue anbu durante mucho tiempo, conozco todo lo malo y feo que tiene esta vida para un ninja y no toleraré tu actitud indefinidamente.

\- Haga lo que quiera. Incluso le sugeriría que considerara a Shikamaru o a Sasuke como posibles reemplazos para el cargo. No necesita esperarme eternamente, ni pretendo que lo haga.

\- (molesto, el hokage reclama) ¡No puedes simplemente darle la espalda a todo, Naruto! ¡Ni tu padre ni tu padrino habrían tolerado esa actitud!

\- ¡Estoy seguro que tanto mis padres como Ero-sennin me habrían apoyado! ¡Lo que hago lo hago por todos! ¡No me pida pensar como usted o el resto de los shinobi de esta aldea piensan, creyendo que el mundo se acaba en los muros de Konoha! ¡Haya afuera hay mucha gente inocente que necesita que le ayuden, y no me quedaré de brazos cruzados, consolándome con la idea de que mientras Konoha esté bien nada más importa!

\- Lo que hice al crear el Pacto y elegir proteger a nuestros ciudadanos fue lo correcto, y no me convencerás de lo contrario, Naruto.

\- Por eso usted es el hokage y no yo, Kakashi-sensei. Como tan sólo soy el sennin de los sapos, puedo darme el lujo de matarme recorriendo las naciones elementales, peleando contra Akatsuki donde sea que se encuentre y sirviendo de escudo a quienes Konoha se niega a proteger, sólo porque viven más allá de sus fronteras. Siento si lo poco que hago palidece ante las enormes cosas que le ha tocado afrontar mientras se esconde entre estos muros, que seguramente son demasiadas al lado de las pequeñeces que he conseguido; ¡lamento ser tan egoísta, Kakashi-sensei!

Kakashi observa al muchacho. Si bien lo llama sensei, maestro, ya no lo ve como su superior. En la búsqueda de su propia verdad, Naruto se ha alzado a una posición superior del ser un simple kage.

Y siendo así es imposible que regrese. No logrará convencerlo de abandonar algo que, a sus ojos, es cien veces mayor y más importante que lo que podría lograr permaneciendo en la aldea.

Naruto percibe el movimiento en los edificios vecinos: los anbu se han ido aproximando en el último minuto, creyendo pasar desapercibidos. Decepcionado, le dice a su antiguo maestro: _"por favor, dígales a sus anbu que se detengan"_. Kakashi hace un gesto con la mano, el que como una orden provoca que todos esos ninjas se detengan, quedando a la espera:

\- Disculpa por eso. No pretenden capturarte, tan sólo siguen las órdenes relativas a mi seguridad.

\- Ya veo. Konoha me considera una amenaza.

\- No tan así. Simplemente eres demasiado poderoso para dejarte sin vigilancia, no cuando tus afiliaciones no están claras.

\- ¿Afiliaciones? ¿Acaso ahora clasificamos a nuestros amigos?

\- Estamos en guerra, Naruto.

\- Eso ya lo he escuchado demasiado. Casi siempre de la boca de ignorantes abusivos que así pretenden justificar sus atropellos.

El Hokage ve como el joven rubio le da la espalda, sin decir más. Le pregunta: _"¿te vas así, sin más?"_. El sabio de los sapos le responde: _"ya dijimos todo lo que nos podíamos decir, sensei"_. Kakashi le reclama: _"¿Acaso dejarás a Konoha a su suerte, Naruto?"_. El chico le dirige una última mirada para decirle: _"Nunca. Protejo a mi aldea y a los míos igual que siempre. Simplemente he elegido proteger a todas las aldeas, nada más"_.

Y así, en un destello blanco, Naruto desaparece.

Kakashi se queda sólo, en esa fría noche, sintiendo la impotencia de no poder hacer más para conseguir el retorno del chico.

¿Qué pensaría su maestro, Yondaime Hokage, de que haya permitido que su hijo se marchara de la aldea que aquél un día murió protegiendo?

* * *

La mañana del último día de Senju Tsunade fue diferente a todas las demás.

Se despertó temprano, con más energía que otras veces.

Era extraño despertar sabiendo que sólo le quedaban unas horas de vida, como si fuese un condenado. Pero no le molestaba: Naruto le había dado a elegir, y ella elegía eso a dar un espectáculo patético con su muerte.

Comió abundantemente, incluyendo un par de postres.

Hizo llamar a Shizune (insistiendo que trajera a Tonton con ella) y a Sakura, dando a entender que era urgente su presencia.

El par llegó a eso de las ocho: la mujer les esperaba con una baraja; sentía deseos de jugar unas partidas, apostando frituras de un paquete enorme que se había conseguido con las enfermeras.

Estuvieron en eso hasta las diez y media. Por primera vez en su vida, la sannin, la perdedora legendaria, ganó el pozo completo, e hizo que ambas muchachas le vieran comerse el paquete completo de frituras de papa sola, compartiendo unas pocas con el cerdo mascota.

Kakashi llegó a eso de las once, mientras el trío conversaba animadamente de cosas de la vida, de amores y hombres. Al ver llegar al Hokage, Tsunade hizo salir a las chicas por un encargo; luego, a solas con el ninja copia, le pidió como regalo de despedida el que le permitiera ver su rostro, a lo que el peliplateado accedió. Cuando sus discípulas regresaron al cuarto, trayendo una botella de sake fino con ellas, vieron como la rubia miraba embobada al líder de la Hoja.

Allí, compartiendo unas copas de sake, la mujer dictó su última voluntad y testamento. Adoptaba a Shizune como su hija, a fin de que heredara su apellido, sus bienes y el liderazgo del desaparecido clan Senju, encargándole la dirección del Hospital de Konoha. El pendiente que había recibido de Naruto fue el símbolo con que le cedía su posición a su muerte.

A Sakura le dejó su posición de invocadora principal de Katsuyu, la que fue llamada para ser impuesta de dicha situación. Aprovechó para despedirse de su vieja amiga. Además, como último acto de líder de su clan, Tsunade le otorgó el estatus de miembro del mismo a la pelirrosa, sin imponerle el renunciar a su nombre.

Agradeció a Kakashi su ayuda en esos meses, así como el sacrificio que había hecho al ocupar un cargo que sabía no deseaba. Le recalcó mucho que confiara en Naruto, en su criterio y en su misión.

A Shizune le pidió perdón por todos esos años teniendo que soportarla, mientras le recalcaba que aún era joven y hermosa, que no se negara la oportunidad de formar una familia y que ojalá pudiera tener un hijo que llevara el nombre de su hermano perdido. Cuando la chica le pidió que le aclarara a cual hermano se refería, al de aquella o al suyo, la rubia le replicó que cualquiera de los dos sería un buen nombre.

A Tonton le dijo que lamentaba no haber tenido nunca el valor para comérselo.

Su última despedida fue para Sakura, a quien le agradeció su paciencia en esos duros años de entrenamiento, señalándole lo orgullosa que estaba de que sus técnicas no se hubiesen perdido. Al final le entregó el mensaje de Naruto, insistiendole que no renegara de su corazón: si aún amaba al joven Uchiha, ella no vería mal su relación, pero le recalcaba que dejara todos los errores de su pasado detrás, a menos que quisiera terminar como su maestra, quien tontamente se aferró a una tragedia de su juventud y se negó a vivir después de aquello.

Viendo que sus jóvenes discípulas se habían puesto tristes con sus palabras, ella les dijo: _"Estoy feliz de que, si bien Kami no me dio hijos de mi vientre, me proveyó de dos hermosas hijas que son mi orgullo y mi legado. Sean ambas muy felices y de vez en cuando beban un trago a mi nombre"_. Luego, se recostó sobre su cama a descansar apaciblemente.

Sakura, reaccionando, tomó la botella de sake, sirviendo lo último de ella en cuatro vasos, mientras le insistía a su maestra de que podían hacerlo allí mismo. Pero Tsunade no respondió, ni se levantó a tomar la copa que la chica le ofrecía.

Había muerto. Eran las doce con dieciocho del día.

.

.

.

Naruto, que había permanecido junto al pozo encantado de sapos, sintió como el chakra de Tsunade-obaachan abandonaba el mundo. Se giró a donde le esperaba Shima-gama, desactivando su modo sabio, mientras le decía: _"Ya descansa. Ahora podemos irnos, Shima-obaachan"_.

* * *

Obito contemplaba el producto del trabajo de esas semanas:

Seis pergaminos, los que serían llevados por los agentes de Kabuto.

El discípulo de la serpiente los había reclutado en ese último mes, escogiéndolos entre los supervivientes de Oto.

Al verlos, con una rodilla en el suelo, esperando sus instrucciones, los contempló con calma: siete individuos, sólo un par de ellos con entrenamiento shinobi; dos parejas, tres solitarios; dos mujeres y cinco varones, de edades entre quince y cincuenta años.

Dudando un poco, ordenó que levantaran la mirada, mientras le preguntaba a Kabuto, que esperaba la aprobación de su aliado a sus herramientas, parado detrás de ellos:

\- ¿Servirán? ¿No nos traicionarán?

\- No, son completamente leales.

\- No son de tus sirvientes habituales.

\- Claro que no, estos son unos reclutas nuevos.

\- ¿Pretendes usar agentes inexpertos en una misión tan importante?

\- Las Aldeas, tanto de la Alianza como del Pacto, tienen sus defensas al máximo. Uno de mis agentes podría ponerlos en alerta por su misma habilidad; estos, en cambio, pasarán desapercibidos, su misma torpeza e inexperiencia los mantendrá lejos de cualquier sospecha.

\- ¿Cómo los controlas? ¿Drogas, veneno, chantaje?

\- Mejor que eso: no los controlo, están aquí porque quieren. Odian a las aldeas incluso más que tú, Madara. Si tienes dudas, revisa sus mentes, aunque te advierto que lo que verás no será agradable.

Obito decide activar su sharingan, fijando la vista en cada uno de esos agentes.

Estuvo durante varios minutos revisando, y lo que vio en sus cabezas justificaba la gran confianza que mostraba el sabio de las serpientes en sus herramientas: sólo había muerte, ira, pérdida. Cada uno de los siete con odio suficiente para desear la destrucción de las cinco grandes aldeas shinobi y sus aliados, un odio que sólo se apagaría con la muerte de los responsables de sus tragedias.

Y él si sabía lo que un odio de tal intensidad era capaz de lograr. Si, esos siete eran perfectos para la misión que se les encomendaría.

Kabuto percibió el aire satisfecho de su aliado. Sus agentes le complacían:

\- Veo que te han convencido.

\- Así es, Kabuto. No podías haber elegido mejor.

\- Gracias, aunque ellos no son mérito mío, sino de los shinobi.

\- Es justo que estos pobres sean los instrumentos de su destrucción. Les daremos la oportunidad de vengar sus pérdidas… sólo una duda me asalta: ¿que tan lejos llegarían por su misión?

El mayor de ellos se levanta rápidamente y responde con rabia en su voz: _"¡hasta la muerte!"_. Los otros seis miran decididos, como si secundaran las palabras del mayor.

El enmascarado toma cada uno de los pergaminos, entregándoselos a sus mensajeros. La pareja de hombre y mujer es la escogida para Kiri; un hombre joven para Kumo; los hermanos adolescentes para Iwa; la mujer adulta para Suna; el hombre mayor al Hierro.

Intrigado, Kabuto pregunta: _"¿quién irá a Konoha? ¿Acaso los dejarás fuera?"_

Pero Obito toma el último pergamino para si, mientras dice: _"Konoha es mio; siempre ha sido mio"._

Kabuto sonríe maliciosamente: la rueda gira finalmente. Con un poco de suerte y él será el único en pie después de ese día nefasto.

Es Zetsu quien hace los últimos preparativos, a fin de asegurar para cada mensajero la mejor forma de cumplir su cometido. Es él quien a sugerido usar enviados a pie, a fin de no exponer a Madara a ser descubierto llevando a esos infiltrados a sus destinos.

El plazo es de diez días. En sólo diez días, a la hora fijada, el infierno se desatará sobre los enemigos de Akatsuki y la era de los shinobi llegará a su fin.

* * *

Hatake Kakashi llamó a los novatos a su oficina en la tarde del día siguiente a la muerte de Tsunade.

Su cuerpo había sido sepultado esa mañana, y no había tiempo para duelos, no con la espada de la guerra todavía sobre sus cabezas.

Había finalmente decidido un curso de acción con sus aliados de Suna, y ya había comenzado a desplegarse su plan.

Cuando todos estuvieron reunidos en la gran oficina del Hokage, el ninja copia les hablo: _"Es tiempo de cambiar el curso de la guerra. Ya llevamos dos meses de enfrentarnos entre nosotros, mientras Akatsuki permanece indemne y a la sombra. Ha llegado la hora de mostrar unidad, y el Pacto dará el paso necesario para aquello._

 _Todos ustedes partirán en equipos de tres como embajadores a cada una de las capitales de la Alianza. Les ofreceremos a sus líderes la oportunidad de retroceder nuestros ejércitos y formar una fuerza de élite combinada, bajo el mando del Sabio de los Sapos, Uzumaki Namikase Naruto._

 _Suna enviará sus embajadores a Iwa, la mayor de las fuerzas de la Alianza. Ustedes irán a Kiri, Kumo y a la tierra de los samurai. La misión será de larga duración, y probablemente no volverán en menos de tres semanas, por que se les dará tiempo para preparar sus cosas, pero deben partir a más tardar mañana en la mañana. Inoichi les dará sus asignaciones. Buena suerte a todos"_.

.

.

.

Diez minutos después, el equipo destinado al País del Agua fue llamado a la oficina del Hokage:

\- Ustedes deberán antes pasar a la frontera. Irán acompañados de un equipo liderado por Yamato, cuya labor es la de reemplazar al equipo Taka en su misión actual.

\- Comprendo; ¿algo más, Hokage-sama?

\- Si, Shino; le darás la siguiente orden al líder de Taka: debe buscar a Uzumaki Namikase Naruto y poner sus fuerzas a disposición suyo, además de que debe comunicarle a la brevedad posible de la misión de los embajadores y la posibilidad de una alianza entre todos, así como su disposición a ponerse al mando de esta nueva fuerza.

\- Entiendo, Hokage-sama; saldremos apenas Yamato-san esté listo para partir.

\- ¿Acaso ustedes ya lo están?

Inuzuka Kiba, chunnin, poniendo un rostro feroz y exhibiendo sus largos caninos, le dijo: _"Nacimos listos, Kakashi-sensei"_.

Haruno Sakura, también chunnin, se sumó a su compañero: _"Es lo que Tsunade-shishio habría deseado, que finalmente ayudáramos a Naruto; ¿verdad?"_.

Aburame Shino, jounin, líder del equipo, concluyó: _"Como ve, Hokage-sama, estamos todos listos y dispuestos. Nuestra misión será completada sin problemas"_.

Satisfecho, el ninja copia les despide de su oficina.

El grupo parte cinco minutos después en dirección norte, a la frontera del Fuego con el País de los Campos de Arroz, donde deberían llegar en menos de un día.

* * *

Esperaba que el muchacho no tardara demasiado.

Había logrado esquivar la férrea vigilancia de Zetsu, y se había trasladado con un pergamino especial a aquel paraje. El mismos bosque donde se había encontrado anteriormente con Naruto y sus compañeros, cuando éstos buscaban a los hermanos Uchiha, antes de que el menor matara al mayor.

Confiaba en que Naruto pronto sabría de su presencia allí, sus propios sentidos aumentados por su senjutsu le indicaba la cercanía de sapos del Monte Myoboku en ese lugar; sus propias serpientes les sentían, presionando por ser liberadas para poder cazar aquel enemigo ancestral.

Pero no se los podía permitir. No si esperaba reunirse con el sabio de los sapos.

Esperaría allí; seguramente pronto sus espías anfibios le llegarían con la noticia y lo traerían a ese lugar, lejos de todos.

Necesitaba verle, saber si el joven rubio era el indicado para eliminar al falso Madara.

.

.

.

Un sapo observador surgió junto al maestro sennin, informándole de su descubrimiento: el sujeto conocido como Kabuto estaba al descubierto, sólo y expuesto.

Naruto se sorprendió por aquella noticia. Parecía imposible…

Con rapidez sacó su espada y su kunai de acero blanco, mientras esperaba que Fukasaku llegara a fin de llevarle a aquel lejano lugar con celeridad.

No permitiría que el discípulo de la serpiente se le siguiera escapando.


	33. Chapter 33

Dos minutos pasaron.

Kabuto había percibido como el sapo desaparecía del paraje.

Aún cuando se encontraba a seiscientos metros de su posición, parecía haberlo identificado. Y aquello era impresionante, tratándose de un sapo. Por lo visto, los anfibios entrenaban sus habilidades físicas naturales, llevándolas al extremo; en cambio, las serpientes eran seres mucho más salvajes: fuertes por naturaleza, eran mucho más instintivas que sus ancestrales presas.

Pero las meditaciones del sennin de las serpientes acabaron cuando, de la nada, un rasen shuriken casi lo secciona en dos, obligándolo a abandonar su piel externa y escabullirse por debajo del suelo.

Apenas surgió sobre la superficie, Kabuto pudo ver a su atacante: a apenas cien metros de donde estaba parado, con un cuerpo blanco refulgente y rodeado de llamas doradas, con una espada en su mano derecha y un kunai en la izquierda, el Sabio Legendario, viéndolo fijamente.

No podía evitar sentirse molesto por aquel nombre que el joven rubio se había dado así mismo; un título que, siendo justos, consideraba que le correspondía verdaderamente a él, el Sabio de las Serpientes, cuyo propio senjutsu era de un nivel superior a todo lo antes visto, y que le permitía adoptar una forma superior a la de cualquier criatura viviente.

.

.

.

Kabuto había sobrevivido a su pequeño saludo. Era de esperarse.

El joven rubio no estaba con ganas de aparentar cordialidad con ese monstruo. No pretendía matarlo tan rápido: requería respuestas, pero debía dejarle en claro que el no era ningún niño con el cual ese imbécil podía juguetear, como lo hizo muchas veces en el pasado.

No sentía odio verdadero por el de lentes; lo que Kabuto le provocaba era algo más parecido a la lástima. Como lo que sentiría al ver a un perro rabioso, inocente de su propia condición… justo antes de tomar su espada y cortarle la cabeza, tanto para terminar con su sufrimiento como para evitar que lastimara a alguien más.

Le dio tiempo a su oponente para contemplarle. Debía hacerle entender que él no era ningún debilucho.

Un minuto pasó; luego, el de la capucha trató de moverse hacia los lados: unos rápidos y precisos cortes de chakra natural cada vez que trataba de echarse a correr fueron suficientes para mantenerlo en ese lugar.

Viéndose acorralado, el discípulo de Orochimaru trató de esconderse bajo tierra, pero su intento fue frustrado por Naruto, quien dejó caer su wakizashi de su mano y, antes de que ésta tocara el suelo, golpeó la tierra bajo sus pies con su puño, reforzado con el chakra del nueve colas, el que se veía como una llamarada rodeando su brazo: el puñetazo inyectó aquel fuego debajo de la tierra, saturándola. Kabuto se detuvo: ocultarse allí habría significado perecer consumido por aquél terrible chakra.

Naruto recoge su espada, haciéndola desaparecer. No ensuciará a Princesa Blanca con la sangre de ese infeliz.

Viéndose acorralado, el sennin de las serpientes abrió su capa, exhibiendo la blanca y escamosa piel de su torso, de donde una enorme serpiente albina surgió, como si viviera dentro de su abdomen. Naruto lo contempló con frialdad, sin dejarse sorprender por el grotesco espectáculo; luego, comenzó a caminar hacia su enemigo, con pasos firmes pero seguros.

Kabuto veía la confianza en los ojos azules del chico; las marcas rojas en su rostro; sentía el abrumador chakra natural, que rebosaba en ese cuerpo… debía detenerlo…

Naruto se detuvo a cuarenta metros y esperó, sabiendo lo que se le venía gracias a sus sentidos súper desarrollados. El sennin de las serpientes estiró sus dos brazos hacia el frente y liberó su técnica: _"sen'eijashu"_.

Innumerables serpientes blancas surgieron de los brazos de Kabuto, flotando en el aire y reptando por el suelo del bosque; las manos de serpiente se manifestaban en toda su majestuosidad, dejando que incontables reptiles fuesen a la caza del rubio. Naruto las esperó de pie, inmóvil; apenas le alcanzaron las serpientes rodearon su cuerpo, sujetándole, inmovilizándolo, apretando sus extremidades y su pecho, con varias de ellas mordiendo para inyectarle veneno paralizante.

Al verlo así, aprisionado, la serpiente que habitaba dentro del de lentes vio su oportunidad: sin la menor duda, se lanza veloz contra el enemigo, cuyo apestoso aroma es igual al de sus enemigas del Monte Myoboku. Contra el deseo de Kabuto, quien sólo busca paralizar al rubio, la serpiente busca su muerte. En apenas tres segundo llega a la distancia deseada, sorda al llamado de su anfitrión, que le ordena detenerse: la serpiente salta, abriendo su enorme hocico y exhibiendo sus colmillos, que exudan veneno mortal; busca el rostro de su presa.

Un sólo corte del kunai de Naruto basta para partir a la atacante en dos…

Kabuto, sorprendido, ve como el brazo izquierdo del rubio, todavía rodeado de incontables serpientes, se ha movido en medio segundo, interceptando a su atacante. Luego de aquello, el rubio les dice a las serpientes: _"¡suéltenme, ahora!"_. Pero los ofidios son sordos a la advertencia, y varias de ellas continúan mordiendo.

El sabio de los sapos no repite su orden.

Un sólo estallido de chakra del nueve colas consume a las serpientes que le sujetaban, evaporando de su sistema el veneno con que pretendían paralizarlo. Una vez libre de sus atacantes, Naruto continúa su aproximación a su blanco, siempre alerta a lo que sea con lo que trate de sorprenderlo.

Kabuto analiza sus opciones. No ha venido buscando una pelea, y no desea exponer sus jutsus más poderosos; podría irse sin más, pero tiene un objetivo que cumplir estando allí. Usar sus jutsus de sabio sería demasiado… tal vez las técnicas que ha tomado de los Cinco del Sonido… pero ese que tiene en frente es, a pesar del poder que demuestra, simplemente Uzumaki Naruto…

Naruto se detiene a sólo diez metros del de la capucha, notando como aquél realiza varios sellos en sucesión, que no reconoce. Kabuto realiza su técnica: _"Nehan Shoja no Jutsu"_. El templo del Nirvana, un simple genjutsu que no había realizado desde su juventud, de aquella vez cuando Orochimaru trató de conquistar Konoha, en tiempos del Tercer Hokage.

Y mientras plumas blancas se aparecen a su alrededor, Naruto cae en la técnica, limpiamente.

El rubio está profundamente dormido. Yakushi Kabuto no puede creer lo fácil que ha sido aquello.

.

.

.

\- ¡Despierta imbécil!

\- ¿Ah…?

El rubio se levanta del suelo, aturdido, mientras ve que se encuentra en la enorme habitación dorada, el hogar del nueve colas. De alguna manera, el Kyubi ha logrado arrastrar a su subconsciente hasta allí luego del ataque de Kabuto:

\- ¡Dije que despiertes! ¡Debería darte vergüenza caer con algo tan simple!

\- ¿Cómo dices, zorro?

\- ¡Ese de las serpientes te ha atacado con un simple genjutsu, y tú has caído redondo en él! ¿Acaso pretendes que te mate?

\- ¿Qué, cómo, cuándo?

\- Cinco segundos y contando, Naruto… sal rápido de aquí…

\- ¿Y cómo rayos hago eso?

\- ¿Acaso tengo que hacerlo todo yo, mocoso inútil?

Viendo que su portador es incapaz de liberarse del aquel jutsu por si mismo, la bestia decide intervenir.

Mientras Naruto, dentro de su mente, observa como Kurama hace vibrar su propio chakra a máxima velocidad, nota como los efectos del genjutsu desaparecen…

.

.

.

\- Doce segundos… ¿entiendes que podría haberte matado si fuera ese mi propósito, verdad, Uzumaki Naruto?

\- No habrías podido… Kurama habría tomado control de mi cuerpo y te habría detenido.

\- Quizás si… quizás no… ¿pretendes probar tu suerte?

\- No, Kabuto. Pero sigo queriendo matarte; tendrás que darme una muy buena razón para no hacerlo.

Naruto, que continúa de pie, nota como el de la capucha se sienta sobre el pasto, mucho más relajado que hace unos momentos. Por lo visto, realmente cree que se ha ganado el derecho a ser escuchado. El rubio decide seguirle la corriente, por lo que también se sienta, manteniendo la distancia entre ambos.

Kabuto ve como su interlocutor hace desaparecer su kunai blanco y se sienta, cruzado de piernas, para luego mirarlo, como si esperara. Decide proseguir:

\- Recuerdo este lugar… ¿Te acuerdas, Naruto? Aquí estabas junto a Tenzo y la chica Hyuga… ¿cómo se llamaba?

\- Hinata… mi esposa…

\- Si, me enteré de eso… aunque siempre pensé que todo eso era algún tipo de engaño… Traté de visitar su tumba, presentarle mis respetos, pero esos de Konoha tienen ese lugar bastante vigilado.

\- Es la idea, no permitiré que hagas con ella esa monstruosidad que estás haciendo con todos, maldito profanador de tumbas.

\- Supongo que Sasuke-kun puso esa idea en ti y le dijo a los de la hoja que vigilaran el cementerio.

\- Supones bien.

\- Pero sigo sin entender todo ese odio hacia mi; la última vez que hablamos les proporcioné bastante ayuda, e incluso diría que nos separamos en buenos términos. Y no creo que sea por esa pequeña pelea que tuve con Anko y sus acompañantes, de la cual soy totalmente inocente: ellos eran los que me seguían y me atacaron.

\- ¿No te indigesta tanta palabrería, Kabuto? ¿Hasta cuando pretendes hacerte el inocente conmigo? Sé que trabajas con el falso Madara y Akatsuki. Buena parte de la culpa de todo lo que ha pasado en los últimos meses es tuya.

\- ¿Quién te dijo que estoy junto a Madara? Comprendo que los líderes de las aldeas lo crean: mi maestro siempre fue un proscrito. Pero tú no tienes motivos para pensarlo…

\- ¿Acaso el Edo Tensei no es suficiente prueba? ¿O me dirás ahora que eso no fue trabajo tuyo?

\- No tendría sentido negarlo, ¿verdad?

\- No.

\- Debes entender mi posición, Naruto: Konoha me acorraló, obligándome a aliarme al falso Madara. Al menos sé que él no pretende matarme.

\- Por ahora…

\- Veo que le comprendes mejor que cualquiera.

\- He visto mucho de él.

\- Entonces sabes que conmigo o sin mi todo esto de la guerra igual se habría orquestado.

\- Sigues sin ser inocente.

\- Tal vez, pero debes preguntarte quien de los dos vale más para ti ahora, si yo o Uchiha Obito.

\- Ambos.

\- Esperaba sorprenderte con ese nombre, pero veo que ya lo conoces.

\- Así es.

\- Bien, eso es mucho mejor, me facilitará explicarte las cosas: Obito cuenta con casi cien mil zetsus blancos, y pretende usarlos para atacar todas las cinco grandes aldeas shinobi, simultáneamente. Es imposible que puedas detener todos sus ataques, así que te daré un dato: él atacará personalmente Konoha. Si le esperas allí, podrás derrotarlo.

\- ¿Cuándo?

\- No puedo decírtelo, Naruto.

\- Ya veo. Pretendes inmovilizarme, haciendo que lo espere y dejando que por mientras puedan hacer lo que se les antoje.

\- Sólo a mi. Sinceramente espero ver a Obito muerto, y cuento con que tú puedas hacerlo.

\- Podría ganar tiempo y matarte, aquí y ahora.

\- No te lo recomendaría, Naruto: los shinobi que he revivido gracias al Edo Tensei son demasiados, y si yo muero no desaparecerán. Si eso llegara a pasar tendrás a cientos de muertos vivientes indestructibles arrasando las naciones elementales, sin orden ni control alguno; decenas de miles morirán antes de que puedas capturarlos. Además, tengo una carta especial, superior a cualquiera, incluso a nosotros o a Obito, a la que sólo yo puedo controlar, y que también quedaría suelta si desaparezco. En cambio, si me haces el pequeño favor de eliminar al falso Madara, podré seguir mis investigaciones en paz y no necesitaré de ninguno de los revividos; no me volverás a ver.

\- ¿Y porqué no simplemente usas esa supuesta carta especial tuya y lo matas tú mismo?

\- Porque sería como querer matar una rata dejándole caer una montaña encima, y sinceramente no deseo devastar medio continente en el proceso de eliminar al enmascarado.

\- Veo que sigues los pasos de tu maestro, Kabuto… como si un Orochimaru no hubiera sido suficiente en el mundo.

\- Gracias por tus palabras, pero ansío superarlo.

\- Lo superarás, tenlo por seguro: morirás mucho más joven que él.

\- Lo dudo.

\- Tan sólo piénsalo: Tu maestro, sin tener nadie que lo estuviese realmente cazando, contando con jutsus como el de transferencia de cuerpos, estando perfectamente oculto, terminó muriendo antes que sus dos compañeros sannin. En cambió tú, Kabuto, tienes a todas las aldeas shinobi detrás tuyo, y eso sin contarme a mi; creeme, no durarás tanto como él.

El sennin de las serpientes se levanta molesto por la sentencia del chico rubio, quien permanece relajado, sentado en el suelo. Por un momento siente deseos de acabar con él, pero retrocede en su propósito: no importa que pueda derrotarlo, necesita a Naruto para acabar con el falso Madara; con un poco de suerte y ambos se matarán mutuamente. Si no es así, siempre puede eliminarlo después.

Antes de marcharse, el de lentes le pregunta al rubio, fingiendo halagarlo: _"¿Sabes porqué recurrí a ti en vez de a Sasuke?"_ Naruto, sin levantar la vista, le responde: _"Si, por que Sasuke te habría matado sin darte oportunidad a hablar"_.

Irritado por esas últimas palabras, el discípulo de Orochimaru elige largarse de allí de una vez, antes de que ese tonto rubio lo saque de sus casillas. Hace desaparecer su cuerpo en una llamarada ascendente, esfumándose.

.

.

.

Una vez solos, Kurama le cuestiona a su portador: _"¿Porqué has dejado que se vaya, Naruto?"_. El rubio le responde: _"Porque decía la verdad en casi todo. Principalmente en aquello de que si muere los revividos quedarán sin control, y eso es algo que no puedo permitirme"_.

Naruto se levanta del suelo y corre hacia el pozo de sapo encantado más próximo, donde Fuka-gama le espera. Pretende pedirle que se vaya sin él.

El Sabio Legendario ha mudado su propósito: ya no irá al País de la Tierra. Si Kabuto ha llegado hasta ese lugar, es muy probable que el falso Madara esté cerca. Revisará toda el área y, si acaso no encuentra nada, se dirigirá al País de la Hierba, su destino más próximo.

* * *

 _Equipo Gai, grupo en dirección al País del Hierro._

Los tres shinobi embajadores corrían por los bosques del País del los Ríos, en dirección a la Aldea de Suna. Según sus instrucciones, debían pasar a entregar unos documentos importantes al Kazekage, por lo que tomarían ese pequeño desvío antes de emprender rumbo a la tierra de los samurai.

Aquella era la misión más sensible de las cuatro, en cuanto los líderes del Pacto suponían que el Taicho Supremo de los Samurai, Mifune-dono, sería el más accesible de los líderes de la Alianza a formar un frente común (sobre todo considerando que aquél había sido uno de los principales instigadores de la primera conferencia de los cinco kages, dándole a su país, usualmente neutral en los asuntos concernientes a las cinco grandes aldeas shinobi, un papel más activo en la presente guerra).

Pero el grupo no era contaba con los elementos que se suponían fuesen sus miembros originales.

La negativa del líder del Clan Hyuga a autorizar la partida del joven Neji (quien según las mismas normas de Konoha todavía se encontraba excluido del servicio forzoso en el frente en las fuerzas shinobi de la aldea), sumada a la propia del joven Hyuga, quien no consideraba necesaria su participación en una misión que en realidad no requería de ninguna de sus "habilidades especiales" (y que le significría alejarse de su protegida, la heredera Hyuga, por demasiado tiempo) obligó a Yamanaka Inoichi, el coordinador de los equipos de misión, a seleccionar un elemento inesperado para la misma: Maito Gai, el jounin-sensei de sus dos subordinados.

Parecía no haber problemas en aquello, considerando que los tres ya llevaban dos meses seguidos trabajando como una unidad. Pero en realidad si habían problemas.

Ni Tenten ni Lee eran todavía jounin, por lo que el liderazgo de la misión sólo podía recaer sobre Gai, el sujeto aparentemente menos indicado para una misión diplomática. Lo otro era que, originalmente, la bestia verde de Konoha debía fungir como mensajero entre las dos aldeas aliadas, y que no pudiendo reemplazar en ese puesto al shinobi de leotardo verde por otro en el corto plazo, debía completar aquella asignación antes de dirigirse a su destino final, lo que alargaría su viaje en al menos un par de días más, y en vez de seis le tomaría al menos nueve días el llegar al Hierro.

Y acelerar el paso no era opción: Tenten era muy profesional en su labor, pero se negaba a hacer el ridículo viajando subida a la espalda de Lee o de su maestro, por lo que ambos quedaban limitados a la velocidad de la chica que, aún siendo muy alta, no podía compararse a la de los varones de su equipo.

Lee viajaba como si tratara de una excursión, pero la especialista en armas se cuestionaba el cómo cumpliría su papel en realidad alguien tan notoriamente ruidoso y ridículo como su maestro: ella quería bastante al experto en taijutsu, pero debía reconocer que la diplomacia no era su fuerte. Tan sólo esperaba que el jounin verde le sorprendiera una vez más, tal como lo había hecho en el campamento del ejército de la Alianza, en su misión de observación de hace un par de semanas.

* * *

 _Equipo Akimichi, grupo en dirección al País del Rayo._

Choji estaba realmente molesto.

Como si no fuera suficiente presión que aquella fuera su primera misión como líder de equipo, resultaba que sus dos acompañantes estaban retrasados.

Ya llevaba dos horas esperando en la entrada norte de la Aldea, donde se supone que llegarían Ino y Sai.

Mientras esperaba, revisaba una y otra vez los suministros de su mochila, pero sus nervios le impedían sacar cualquier cosa, por lo que sólo bebía de su botella de viaje. Pero tanto había tomado de ella que ya no tenía jugo, y dos veces la había rellenado de agua. Y no quería volver a vaciarla.

Cuando se enteró de la asignación de equipos, a parte de la felicitación de sus compañeros novatos (incluido aquel muy efusivo palmoteo en su espalda de parte de Gai-sensei) y de la sonrisa coqueta que Ino-chan le dirigió a Sai, tuvo enormes dudas sobre el motivo por el cual se le designaba a él el encargado. Tuvo que esperar a que todos salieran de la oficina de Inoichi-san para preguntarle el motivo de porqué él y no cualquier otro (como, por ejemplo, Sai, que tenía su mismo rango y mucha mayor experiencia comandando equipos shinobi) era el designado para la tarea.

Allí tuvo que escuchar al padre de su compañera explicarle que lo realmente importante en esa misión era el tacto y labia del embajador jefe, quien debía cumplir con el perfil necesario para mostrar ante los líderes de cada aldea la importancia dada por los kages del Pacto a esa meta; que de los posibles candidatos para cumplir dicha misión los jefes de los clanes estaban descartados, ya que su presencia era necesaria para dirigir a los mismos dentro de la aldea, y los mandos más importantes y con el perfil indicado para una misión tan sensible ya estaban asignados a comandos en el frente y no podía ser sustraídos de dichas tareas. Luego, las mejores opciones eran los herederos de los clanes shinobi, quienes contaban con la preparación y la autoridad como para fungir de embajadores sin ofender a los kages con su juventud, y de los existentes sólo habían tres que cumplían el perfil necesario: Aburame Shino, Nara Shikamaru (ausente) y él. Los otros jóvenes no tenían el rango, la preparación, la delicadeza o la personalidad para una tarea tan sensible.

Cuando salió de la oficina del líder Yamanaka, Choji comprendió que aquél tenía razón. No era por elogiarlo, sino que ciertamente, al menos en su propio equipo, ni Ino ni Sai, ambos por sus respectivas "peculiaridades", podían cumplir esa labor.

Y la larga espera a la que ambos lo habían sometido esa mañana era prueba evidente de aquello.

Cuando finalmente el Akimichi vio a sus dos compañeros llegar juntos, con un atraso de dos horas y cuarenta minutos de su cita original, no se sintió particularmente animado.

Apreciaba a Sai, el pálido ex-raíz, cuya presencia en su mismo equipo le daba tranquilidad en cuanto a su gran habilidad en combate. Quería mucho a Ino, su muy preciada amiga, y deseaba sinceramente que el deseo de su corazón se cumpliese algún día.

Pero, por Kami, que esos dos no se volviesen pareja justo cuando tenían que partir en misión, los tres solos, por al menos dos semanas. No soportaría tener que ver a ese par acaramelado a medio metro suyo, recordándole su propia solitaria existencia.

* * *

 _Equipo Aburame, grupo en dirección al País del Agua._

A pesar de que habían salido juntos, el equipo de Yamato (seis integrantes, contando a su capitán; dos de ellos jounin, el resto chunnin experimentados) se había retrasado en el último kilómetro. Sospechando alguna dificultad, Aburame Shino había detenido a sus compañeros y enviado a sus insectos voladores a investigar, mientras aprovechaba de descansar junto a Sakura y Kiba.

Al menos no había habido ninguna alteración o ruido que indicara un ataque, y la zona por donde pasaban en esos momentos era estrictamente vigilada por las tropas de Konoha.

El chico de los insectos observó unos instantes a sus subordinados: Kiba estaba muy animado. A pesar de haber viajado sin Akamaru, ya que sabían que los controles de la armada de Kumo en las islas cercanas al País de las Olas no le hubiesen permitido el paso con semejante carga, se veía bastante tranquilo, y aprovechaba cada instante para coquetear con la discípula de la recientemente fallecida hokage. Además, portaba con él un pequeño e inocente pergamino con el cual podría invocar a su fiel ninken blanco cuando llegaran a Kiri (si es que se lo permitían los shinobi de la niebla, obviamente).

Sakura estaba muy concentrada; al menos ya no mostraba la incomodidad que evidenció cuando supo de la misión secundaria. Por unos momentos Shino pensó que aquella actitud de la chica se debía al tener que alejarse tanto tiempo de la aldea, con su maestra recién fallecida; después comprendió que tenía más que ver con el joven Uchiha y el aparente deseo de la pelirrosa de no encontrárselo.

Extrañado por aquella situación innecesariamente compleja y potencialmente incómoda, el líder del equipo lo consultó privadamente con el Hokage: ciertamente aquel encargo extra no tenía razón de ser, siendo que Yamato, por si mismo, era perfectamente capaz de entregar el mensaje que él portaba para el equipo Taka; era seguro que Hatake Kakashi pretendía algo al hacer que ellos fuesen los mensajeros, y resultaba evidente que tenía que ver con Haruno Sakura.

Al principio el ninja copia trató de evadir el tema, señalando que simplemente prefería que el mensaje fuera entregado por rostros conocidos del chico pelinegro (aunque eso les significara tener que desviarse casi un día completo de su ruta óptima hacia el Agua). Fue al ver la actitud seria del ninja de los insectos que el peliplateado habló: Sasuke todavía era un individuo con un alto riesgo de deserción.

Lo ideal para Kakashi al comenzar la guerra habría sido el formar un equipo de alto nivel, liderado por el Uchiha, a fin de emprender la caza de Madara directamente, sin depender de las otras aldeas, pero con lo que pudo ver, luego de su retorno, fue suficiente para convencerlo que el dejarlo así, con ese nivel de libertad, podía terminar llevándolo a desaparecer nuevamente: sin Naruto en la aldea, y distanciado de Sakura, el pelinegro realmente no tenía ningún vínculo que lo retuviera en Konoha. De ahí que había, tanto directa como indirectamente, tratado de que se relacionara con otros shinobi; le había permitido conservar su equipo primigenio para no "desnaturalizarlo" obligándolo a trabajar con extraños; finalmente, lo había mandado a la frontera con Oto, en donde no le faltaría actividad conteniendo al ejército de la Alianza (porque el mantenerlo inmóvil dentro de la aldea lo habría terminado irritando).

Y ahora, obligado por las circunstancias a "darle mayor libertad", esperaba que el ver nuevamente a Sakura le recordara al pelinegro que aún tenía motivos para permanecer en la Hoja. Aparentemente algo sabía el ninja copia que le permitía esperar que la pelirrosa se mostrara más accesible a relacionarse con Sasuke, lo que no había pasado en los últimos cuatro meses.

O sea, él, Aburame Shino, como líder del equipo, debía propiciar una aproximación entre aquella desavenida pareja. Como si fuese alguna especie de Cupido.

Y ahora, aceptando aquel papel implícito que le dio el líder de la Aldea, Shino meditaba si debía evitar el galanteo de su inmaduro compañero (el más inmaduro de los tres que conformaban el grupo) o dejarlo ser y jugar a los celos con el Uchiha. Es que todo aquello realmente le excedía…

La llegada de los rezagados de Yamato sacaron al Aburame de sus cavilaciones. Aun tenía varias horas para pensar una estrategia antes de su encuentro con los Taka.

* * *

 _Equipo Nara – Sabaku no (o Sabaku no – Nara, según a quien le preguntaran), grupo en dirección al País de la Tierra._

La pareja formada por Sabaku no Temari y Nara Shikamaru estaban a la espera de su tercer miembro, de pie a unas decenas de metros más adelante de la estrecha garganta de roca que constituía la única entrada y salida de Suna. El elemento faltante, el tercer miembro del equipo, quien se suponía iba para poner paz entre ambos jóvenes en caso de ser necesario. Temari no parecía molesta por aquel agregado innecesario, pero Shikamaru detestaba el tener alguien entre ambos, vigilándolos.

Al principio, cuando los líderes de Konoha y Suna habían acordado ese plan de acción y las aldeas a las que sus representantes visitarían, el plan original había sido enviar a Kankuro con una escolta de dos, suponiendo que de los generales reconocidos era el que mejor podría servir a dicha tarea de embajador (por no decir el más inútil de los mandos superiores, uno cuya ausencia se notaría menos).

Fue Shikamaru el que le hizo ver a Gaara que su hermano mayor no tenía el tacto necesario para tan sensible tarea, sobre todo cuando su interlocutor sería el mañoso y muy viejo Onoki. O sea, el muchacho se postulaba a si mismo para la misión, lo que no se alejaba mucho de su propio razonamiento (en que el Nara se presentaba como el más indicado para dicha tarea, luego de él mismo y de Baki).

Luego, al ver como su novio no público era enviado a Iwa por quien sabe cuanto tiempo, Temari insistió en que era vergonzoso que la embajada de Suna fuese dirigida por un shinobi de Konoha, fuera quien fuera, por lo que con un poco de persuasión y mucho de presión logró ser nombrada la segunda embajadora. Además, el que ella fuese en el grupo sería interpretado como una señal de confianza, considerando que hace poco soldados de Iwa casi la matan en un ataque a traición.

Pero considerando el riesgo de que ambos embajadores se mataran en el camino, el Kazekage los enviaría con un shinobi de su confianza, que esperaba fuera capaz de contener los arrebatos violentos de aquella pareja tan mal avenida.

Y así, lo que pudo haber sido un muy bonito y privado viaje de placer terminó transformado, gracias a la muy excelente pantomima del par que fingía ante todos el no soportarse, en una cita de muy larga duración con chaperón. Y Temari detestaba aquella idea: su estado de embarazo (el que todavía le ocultaba a su novio) le había hecho evitar las muestras de afecto demasiado "carnales" por seguridad (sin saber si era o no necesario para la salud de su bebé), pero tres semanas de ese distanciamiento con Shika-kun podían hacer mella en su relación (la rubia tenía la idea de que debía mantener interesado al muchacho dos años menor que ella, y no se le ocurría otra forma de hacerlo que con "contacto íntimo").

Shikamaru estaba molesto por todo. Porque todo era problemático.

Primero estaba el tema de la distancia que le había tomado su novia en esos días. Sin saber a qué atribuirlo, quería pensar que era algún tipo de trauma por aquella situación tan desagradable con los soldados de Iwa, que casi le cuesta la vida. Pero esa idea se desvaneció cuando ella logró, con todas sus fuerzas, el colarse en la misión de embajadores a la Tierra (y a la que se había ofrecido tan sólo para evitar que la chica fuese designada para esa tarea, como suponía que lo sería si el Kazekage descartaba a los más capaces: el mismo Gaara, Baki y su servidor).

Luego creyó que le culpaba de alguna manera por lo sucedido. Eso justificaría que lo castigara con cero sexo. Aceptando aquella última conclusión como la correcta, el controlador de sombras pensó, ingenuamente, que podría retomar su relación habitual con su rubio tormento durante esa muy larga misión, pero ahora a Gaara se le ocurría creerse todo ese show que ambos se montaban en público de los eternos rivales de juventud y ponerles compañía. Y es que con un espía entre ambos, Temari ni siquiera se le acercaría a darle las buenas noches. Ni pensar en dormir juntos, apretaditos en un futón, dentro de una tienda de campaña estrecha.

Al menos su chica estaba mucho más segura ahora. No sólo porque él estaría cuidándola en persona (lo único que le habría incomodado de ir a la Tierra sólo era el dejarla desamparada) y, así, lo ocurrido en la frontera con la Sombra no se volvería a repetir. Pero como si él fuese poca cosa, su rubio e idiota amigo ex-compañero de travesuras, el autodenominado Sabio Legendario, había usado sus contactos y enviado un regalo a su chica: un nuevo abanico gigante de batalla, metálico, con membranas tan delgadas que el arma no pesaba más de quince kilos (como si fuese de madera y papel), blanco con flores de loto plateadas en lugar de círculos rojos y que, además, venía asociado a un contrato de invocación temporal de sapos. Pero no eran los sapos usuales… incluso, cuando los vio, supo que ni siquiera eran guerreros, como los que usualmente acompañaban a Naruto (al menos sus "armas" eran cualquier cosa menos armas), pero eran muchos, muy grandes y muy rudos; más que suficientes para ofrecer protección adecuada para su mujer.

Finalmente llegaba el último integrante del grupo, y Temari no daba cabida a lo que veía: su muy sobre-protector hermanito menor había elegido como el tercer miembro de su equipo a la coqueta de Matsuri, una de sus asistentes/estudiantes/acosadoras. No quería ni imaginar como la había convencido de acceder a ir con ellos, aceptando alejarse de su amor platónico por lo menos dos semanas, que seguramente serían aprovechadas por su competencia. O tal vez la chica pretendía ganar puntos con el pelirrojo, manteniéndola vigilada.

Shikamaru tampoco estaba feliz de ver a la chica. No tenía nada contra ella, pero era mujer… y las mujeres son problemáticas (si las únicas que medio aceptaba eran su madre -por razones obvias- y su novia -porque la amaba y podía obtener de ella lo que no podía pedirle a ninguna otra mujer-). Y a Matsuri no tendría cómo convencerla de darle espacio y privacidad a Temari (espacio que sería aprovechado por él cuando nadie viera) ni podría engañarla disimulando una relación que se supone no existía (porque las féminas tienen un sexto sentido, además de olfato para identificar romance y deseo donde se pretende ocultar). Por eso se sorprendió cuando la rubia kunoichi se le acercó a la joven a paso firme, con serio semblante, para decirle en tono de amenaza: _"Escucha, niñita: ese de ahí es Shikamaru; es mi novio desde hace ya bastante tiempo; ni Gaara ni Kankuro ni nadie lo sabe, y sólo te lo cuento porque sé que no seré capaz de mantenerme lejos suyo mientras dure nuestro viaje. Lo que quiero decirte es que mi relación es un secreto y debe seguir siendo un secreto; no me importa lo que te haya prometido mi hermano por venir o lo que creas poder conseguir con dicha información, pero si él o cualquier otro se entera de algo, de cualquier mínima cosa, me aseguraré de que no tengas ningún futuro con Gaara, y eso si no decido enterrarte en algún rincón perdido del desierto de Suna; ¿he sido lo suficientemente clara"_. Matsuri le reclamó, nerviosa: _"Pero tengo que reportarme y…"_ ; la feroz rubia, interrumpiéndole, le dijo: _"No me importa; dile que no pasa nada de nada; que estás cansada de separarnos porque lo pasamos peleando; miente, pero de mi verdadera relación con Shikamaru ni una palabra. Estás advertida"_.

Inmediatamente, mientras la chica de pelo castaño baja la mirada, nerviosa, Temari gira su mirada hacia su novio: rabia en sus ojos. Shikamaru, que conoce a su mujer, decide callar y vivir otro día. Ya no le reclamará el trato a la chica ni su empeño por ir a Iwa (donde ella pretende recuperar su abanico de batalla, que los atacantes de la última vez se llevaron como trofeo con ellos).

Viendo que sus restantes compañeros se muestran más sumisos, la rubia kunoichi comienza a correr. Tanto Shikamaru como Matsuri la siguen a la carrera; ninguno de ellos quiere verla molesta de nuevo.

* * *

Seis días de camino le tomó a Terumi Mei llegar a su destino.

Si bien el camino a través de las tierras del Pacto fue un poco complicado debido a la extrema vigilancia de aquellas zonas, no corrió en ningún momento peligro real de ser capturada, incluso con todos los movimientos masivos de tropas en las cercanías de la frontera norte y noroeste del País del Viento.

Ahora, estando ya hace varias horas en territorio del Hierro, había podido finalmente colocarse el protector que la identificaba como kunoichi de Kirigakure, confiando en que el alto número de shinobi extranjeros que rondaban el territorio, relacionados con la Alianza, le permitiera pasar desapercibida.

Y así había sido. Es que cualquiera que viera a la madura y seria ninja que caminaba por los senderos llevaban a la capital del Hierro no podría asociarla jamás con la extrovertida y coqueta pelirroja kage de la niebla.

.

.

.

La capital del País del Hierro ofrecía un espectáculo mucho menos marcial de lo que se esperaría siendo que se encontraban en guerra. Al lado de las estrictas y sólidas medidas de seguridad implementadas en cada una de las aldeas shinobi (de las que Kiri no era la excepción) la ciudad de los samurai tenía un aspecto mucho más relajado. Y no era sólo la ausencia de las siempre presentes murallas perimetrales en cualquiera aldea ninja (y que le daba sentido al término de "aldea escondida" por el que eran conocidas), sino que era evidente que los líderes de aquél poblado no habían querido perturbar en demasía la vida habitual de los civiles; si el único gran cambio observable eran los carteles de reclutamiento en las calles y algunos escuadrones formados en la periferia del área urbana, probablemente preparándose para salir a misión. Eso, y un mayor número de patrullas en las calles (pero ni comparable a la paranoia de seguridad en que estaban sumidos Iwa y Kumo).

Un par de indicaciones para que le pudieran indicar donde se encontraba la morada del Taicho de los samurai (lugar al que no le había prestado mucha atención cuando estuvo en esa misma ciudad hace casi nueve meses) fueron suficientes para encaminarse a su destino final. Al fin podría quitarse esa ridícula bandana de su pelo y arreglarse decentemente.

¿Qué diría Chojuro si la viera en esas fachas? Probablemente no podría evitar reírse en su cara, consciente de su fijación personal por su aspecto (que, como a las viejas odiosas de su propia aldea les gustaba decir, era señal de que ella estaba "buscando marido"), con lo que lo miraría molesta y amenazadora, como siempre. Porque… ¿qué tanto podría haber cambiado el chico en esos meses, si la severa disciplina del shinobigatana y el salvajismo propio de la formación shinobi de la "niebla sangrienta" no había podido hacer de él una máquina asesina… o siquiera alguien que evidenciara su mayoría de edad?

Mucho. Mucho era la respuesta.

Porque antes de poder llegar a las puertas del enorme complejo de mando de los samurai, pudo ver a Chojuro, su pequeño Chojuro, salir por la entrada principal.

E inmediatamente, sin saber porqué lo hacía, Mei se ocultó detrás de un poste de iluminación, espiándolo desde aquella posición encubierta.

A pesar de que el shinobi de la niebla vestía un uniforme samurai estándar, tipo armadura, caminaba sin el casco metálico que ellos lucían habitualmente, por lo que no tuvo problemas en reconocerlo, aún estando a casi cincuenta metros de distancia. Parecía más alto, un poco más grueso (no mucho, a decir verdad) y su cabello estaba bastante desarreglado. El joven iba acompañado de tres individuos más: un hombre mayor (y mucho más alto y corpulento) y dos jovencitas, una de figura muy similar a la de ella, pero sin su gracia, y evidentemente más joven. Pero la otra era el problema.

Una muchacha menuda, tal vez entre los quince y diecisiete años, quien a diferencia de sus compañeros no usaba el uniforme, sino pantalones y una chamarra azules, muy peludas. Cabello negro, amarrado firmemente en una cola alta que caía hasta la mitad de su espalda; no tenía mucho maquillaje, lo que era particularmente malo porque significaba que sus delicadas facciones eran naturales y no producto del artificio. Su postura denotaba su condición de guerrera.

Pero lo que realmente le incomodó a Mei fue la atención que ambos, Chojuro y la muñequita, se prestaban el uno al otro. Y es que al no tener mayor experiencia en relaciones afectivas ella no sabía a qué atribuir ese interés compartido.

Terumi Mei no pudo evitar recordar la despedida entre ella y su guarda espaldas. A pesar de que le resultaba evidente el interés que el joven Chojuro manifestaba hacia ella siempre lo había considerado algo natural, una atracción que le divertía y le alagaba, en medio de su irremediable soledad. Como cuando un niño pequeño se enamora de ti. Pero luego de aquel momento de sinceridad del muchacho de lentes, de aquél beso robado, meditó un poco en dicha situación.

El motivo de llevarlo con ella a la reunión de los cinco kages había sido para poder observar su desarrollo personal; y es que ella consideraba que el muchacho tenía el potencial para reemplazarla en un futuro distante. Lo que personalmente le agradaba de Chojuro era esa actitud y fuerte personalidad. Porque, oculta detrás de su timidez e inseguridad, estaba en el espadachín un carácter tan fuerte que años de presión y salvajismo shinobi no habían podido moldearlo. El chico era un oasis de bondad en el salvaje desierto de muerte que era Kiri.

Personalmente no le importaba que el chico la tuviese como su fuente de inspiración para mejorar (mal que mal ella era la Mizukage, debía ser inspiradora para todos sus subordinados), y le había dicho todo aquello de que debía crecer para poder aspirar a ella medio en broma, medio buscando que el chico desarrollara su potencial, confiando en que el tiempo haría el trabajo de que Chojuro se olvidara de ella (aunque había sido sincera en lo de no querer que terminara radicándose fuera del País del Agua; el joven era demasiado valioso para dejarlo ir así como así).

Mei nunca se planteó realmente el aceptarlo como pareja: era una idea absurda, considerando lo insignificante que era el muchacho y la diferencia de rango y edad entre ambos (tolerables si hubiesen sido ella hombre y él mujer, pero ridícula en el caso presente). Porque la pelirroja, a pesar de lo que demostraba, era bastante tradicionalista en asuntos de amor.

Y así se convenció de que ciertamente, si Chojuro no había abandonado esa ridícula idea de pretenderla cuando se encontraran, ella se encargaría de que lo hiciera. Fueron meses repitiéndose esa misma idea (y riéndose de lo absurdo que se verían ambos como pareja, cuando se permitía imaginar aquello).

Hasta ahora.

Porque algo había despertado en ella al ver al joven, y su cabeza le hizo ver que esa mocosa estaba demasiado cerca de _su_ Chojuro.

Por un momento pensó en salir de su escondite y hacer una entrada triunfal, reclamarle al de lentes, en presencia de todos esos extraños, el cumplimiento de su promesa, pero dos ideas la frenaron: la primera era lo ridículo que sería, siendo que al momento de despedirse ningún compromiso real se había hecho, sólo una vaga esperanza. La segunda cosa que la frenó fue su propio aspecto: ella no era la altiva, orgullosa, hermosa Godaime Mizukage, con su vestido entallado, sus zapatos de tacón, su hermoso maquillaje y su esplendoroso cabello; en ese momento, ese monumento de mujer no existía, y sólo había una kunoichi mayor, desarreglada, sudorosa, vistiendo un feo y sucio uniforme y sin una pizca de rubor o labial que le ayudaran a compensar sus treinta y dos años de edad.

Cuando finalmente perdió al grupo de vista la pelirroja se debatió unos instantes si era o no conveniente presentarse así, en esas fachas, ante Mifune. Decidió seguir adelante y ver al anciano lo antes posible; ya podría después adoptar un aspecto más acorde a su dignidad de kage.

* * *

El atardecer caía en el campamento del equipo Taka cuando Karin dio la voz de alerta, anunciando la llegada de un grupo de nueve shinobi de Konoha, quienes estaban a ochocientos metros de distancia y aproximándose. Sasuke, al oír a su compañera, dispuso que Suigetsu le acompañara, mientras encargaba a sus dos subordinados restantes el cuidado de sus cosas.

Había elegido adelantarse para poder interceptar a los visitantes. No sabía si se dirigían a verle o sólo estaban de paso en las cercanía, y no deseaba que se les escaparan sin antes inquirir novedades de ellos respecto de la marcha de las cosas en la aldea. Es que sinceramente deseaba que esa vigilancia terminara de una buena vez, e incluso aceptaría gustoso que lo mandaran a entrenar reclutas con tal de salir de aquella monotonía.

Suigetsu, que seguía a corta distancia la carrera de su capitán, veía como el pelinegro avanzaba sin tomar la menor precaución: tal vez nunca lo reconocería abiertamente, pero era tal la confianza que Sasuke tenía en las habilidades de todos ellos que la sola palabra de la pelirroja le bastaba para creer que quien rondaba en los alrededores eran shinobi de la Hoja y no cualquier otro grupo disfrazado; y así, con los demás. El pequeño logro que los cuatro ex-subordinados de Orochimaru habían logrado luego de liberarse de esas cadenas.

La familia Taka. Y el espadachín se reía para sus adentros con esa idea tan tonta que alguna vez le comentó Karin, y que ahora le hallaba todo el sentido del mundo.

.

.

.

Shino, quien en ese momento era el mando superior del grupo formado por los dos equipos, ordenó la detención a seiscientos metros de donde se supone estaba el campamento de Taka. Quería darle a sus compañeros la oportunidad de identificarlos antes de aparecer de improviso en medio de ellos. Probablemente algunos dirían que el Aburame exageraba sus precauciones, pero no se arriesgaría a un contraataque de parte de Sasuke y sus compañeros, quienes podrían tomarse una incursión de ese tipo como una trampa, un intento de algún enemigo tratando de engañarlos haciéndose pasar por otros.

Afortunadamente no tuvieron que esperar mucho, ya que apenas minuto y medio después de su detención aparecieron el Uchiha y el ex de la niebla.

El líder hizo que Sakura -su segundo- le siguiera, a fin de entrevistarse con el pelinegro y coordinar su próxima salida. La pelirrosa, por su parte, trató de actuar amable con el chico de la espada, pero Suigetsu no podía dejar de ponerla incómoda, y no solo por su trato con ella, sino por ese colmillo que le sobresalía de sus labios cerrados, que le recordaba irremediablemente a Kiba, cuya actitud hacia las mujeres era tan parecida a la éste sujeto… un par de idiotas, si le preguntaban.

Sasuke, luego de oír las palabras de Shino, dirigió una mirada a su reemplazo, para luego darle unos momentos a Sakura, en cuyo rostro se quedó pegado el tiempo suficiente como para que Suigetsu lo notara. Y aquello era raro… muy raro de hecho.

Es que Suigetsu, al igual que el resto de Taka, habían asumido ya la asexualidad de su muy silencioso y reservado líder.

Sakura también notó los ojos de Sasuke sobre ella. Ella simplemente le devolvió el gesto, mirándolo con sus ojos color jade al rostro, el que lucía agotado y decaído. Hasta que sus ojos se encontraron y provocaron que uno de ellos cediera, apartando la mirada, como temeroso de verse descubierto en esa actitud.

Y, por extraño que aquello fuera, el chico fue el que cedió. Por primera vez en su vida, era Sasuke, y no ella, quien apartaba la vista. Por un momento, aquella parte inocente e ilusionada de la joven kunoichi quiso salir a flote, gritar que ella era tan hermosa que podía incluso avergonzar con su sola mirada al frio y estoico galán Uchiha, pero su misma voluntad le refrenó: Sakura se negaba a caer nuevamente en el juego de sus ilusiones vanas. Sin importar lo que todavía sintiera por esos atrayentes ojos negros.

Sasuke, repuesto de inmediato de aquella impresión, hizo que todo el grupo le siguiera. Tenía que planificar su posible ruta e informar a su reemplazo de los detalles del área y del enemigo al cual debían manejar. Y aprovecharía de ejercer un mínimo de hospitalidad con los recién llegados.

Afortunadamente Jugo cocinaba con suficiente talento como para proporcionar una cena placentera a los agotados viajeros.

* * *

Aquella fría noche de campo abrumaba a Naruto.

Extrañamente, luego de despedir a Fukasaku-ojii, había elegido quedarse en aquel claro boscoso, levantando su tienda y aprovechando el espacio circundante y la soledad del lugar para entrenar y continuar trabajando en su plan de contingencia ante el posible ataque de Obito a las aldeas ocultas.

Su encuentro con Kabuto, aunque incómodo, le había resultado bastante revelador.

Lo principal había sido la confirmación de la misma boca de uno de los involucrados que el ataque que suponían Temari y Shikamaru era un hecho cierto. De lo dicho por el discípulo de la serpiente, también era de suponerse que sería a mediano plazo: lo relató como una realidad inminente, por lo que era de suponerse que la conclusión de dicha ofensiva sería para antes de un mes, y no sería ciertamente mañana, ya que en caso contrario Kabuto habría insistido en que él permaneciera en Konoha, esperando el arribo de su aliado.

Un aliado del que el sennin de las serpientes se quería deshacer. Comenzaba a comprender la molestia de Sasuke cuando le contaba como todo el mundo parecía querer guiar sus pasos; Kabuto pretendía hacer lo mismo con él. Y lo peor de todo es que, respecto del antiguo espía y doble agente, estaba atado de manos: a menos de neutralizar un número suficiente de revividos no podría acabar con aquél.

Y estaba ese asunto de la misteriosa "carta" de la que tanto se jactaba el de la capucha. Aunque no es como que realmente le importara: si realmente era tan poderoso como alegaba era imposible que Kabuto lo dejara suelto, fuese lo que fuese. Otra cosa que tenía en común con Orochimaru: nunca permitiría que existiese otro tanto o más poderoso que él mismo, comenzando con el falso Madara.

Al menos, de todo lo que le había dicho, resultaba claro que el sagrado cuerpo de Hinata estaba más allá de sus garras. No tendría que padecer por ver a su dama en manos de ese degenerado, controlándola cual marioneta.

Porque estaba seguro de que Kabuto decía la verdad de todo aquello. Y no sólo por lo que había podido percibir de sus sentimientos a través del chakra del nueve colas, sino porque era un hablador de primera: siempre lo había sido, desde que estaba bajo las órdenes de Orochimaru, como si necesitara jactarse de lo grandioso que era su maestro y, ahora, de su propia majestuosidad.

Ahora, habiéndose hecho ya de noche, con una luna creciente iluminando el cielo estrellado, miraba tu tazón de arroz con pescado, su cena de ese día, meditando en su mala suerte…

¿Porqué rayos todos tenían que sacarle a Hinata en cara?

Había decenas de lugares donde poder entrevistarse con ese maldito, pero no, Kabuto elige el paraje donde estuvo luchando con ella, exactamente la única misión que compartió a su lado, cuando era incapaz de darse cuenta de lo que profesaba la muchacha por su persona.

Naruto se esforzaba por recordar los detalles de aquél viaje, las pocas palabras compartidas con la hermosa ojiperla, sus miradas tímidas… ¿cómo rayos no fue capaz de sospechar que algo se ocultaba detrás de toda aquella extraña timidez? Si, de veras, porque era un idiota que pensaba que aquel comportamiento era natural en la chica, aunque fuese claro que sólo sucedía con él cerca.

No había podido evitar evocarla mientras entrenaba, e incluso trató de identificar el lugar exacto donde habían estado parados los dos (Yamato no contaba… incluso dudaba si es que había estado allí con ellos, a pesar de lo que dijera Kabuto al respecto).

Y ahora, luego de todo un día de sufrir recordando, una idea le había robado el apetito: realmente eran pocos los momentos que podía recordar de ambos estando juntos. Como si el destino hubiese conspirado para separarlos, ambos, él y Hinata-chan, se encontraban en los extremos de cualquier categoría en que hubiesen podido encuadrarlos, haciendo muy difícil el que se cruzaran habitualmente. A pesar de lo cual ella había terminado enamorado de él… incluso con sujetos como Sasuke para hacerle la competencia… ella lo miró a él, desde siempre…

Y miró a la luna, parcialmente iluminada esa noche, pensando: _"¿donde estarás ahora, Hinata-chan? ¿Estarás viéndome?"_

.

.

.

Naruto miró su plato de arroz con pescado, ahora ligeramente más salado por causa de unas pocas lágrimas que dejó caer sobre el mismo. Sintiendo un nudo en su garganta, tomó un poco con los palillos y lo probó: horrible, frío, mustio… tal como se sentía esa noche.

Y así se lo comió, porque de la misma manera que ese tazón de arroz, debía aceptarse y tragarse su vida, tal como era. Otro día más, viviendo para otros más que para si mismo.

* * *

Los cuatro samurai del antiguo escuadrón cinco de las fuerzas del norte fueron convocados temprano ese día en la oficina del Taicho Supremo, Mifune.

El supuesto próximo destino de Mariko, como general de la fuerza de tareas que se reuniría en el País de los Campos de Arroz había sido dejado sin efecto ayer en la noche, cuando un mensajero de parte de su tío-abuelo le comunicó que un asunto de fuerza mayor había surgido y que su presencia era necesaria al día siguiente a las nueve de la mañana, en el cuartel general.

La chica no se incomodó por aquella nueva situación. En realidad no había estado muy convencida de tomar un mando superior, cuando ella era más una combatiente de campo; incluso había retrasado su salida hasta ese día, en que supuestamente tendría que haber salido al alba con la última división destinada al nuevo ejército samurai en campaña.

Pero eso no quería decir que se sintiera cómoda porque, además de Ai y Kaminari, tuviese que ir con ellos el chico Chojuro (quien se suponía, según palabras de su propio abuelo, que pronto partiría de regreso al País del Agua). Sabiendo que la estadía del de la niebla no se alargaría mucho, había aprovechado el tiempo desde su llegada a la capital del Hierro para mantenerse apegada al muchacho, disciplinándolo y entrenando con él hasta el hartazgo.

Y Chojuro que se tomaba todo aquello con humor, como si fuese algo relajante. No quería ni pensar el régimen al que lo había sometido su abuelo si el joven llegaba a creer que ella era suave en comparación. Al menos había sido entretenido el practicar con un shinobi, demostrándole la inutilidad de muchas de sus espectaculares técnicas y jutsus elementales ante la velocidad y agilidad de un samurai experto (claro, Chojuro nunca se habría atrevido a atacarla con su máximo poder, y ella lo sabía, pero prefería ignorarlo).

Por un momento Mariko pensó que su misión sería el llevar al joven de regreso a Kiri, como su escolta. Pero aquello no tenía sentido, no cuando el de lentes se las arreglaba bastante bien por si mismo. Además de que detestaba las misiones de escolta: inevitablemente el cliente terminaba actuando como un inútil (obligando a la escolta a hacer por él cosas que normalmente haría sólo) presuntuoso (por alguna extraña razón los protegidos se daban más importancia de la debida, cuando en realidad el motivo por el cual necesitaban ser escoltados era su propia inutilidad para proveerse protección adecuada por si mismos).

.

.

.

Aunque habían llegado con diez minutos de anticipación a su cita con el líder de los samurai, los cuatro guerreros debieron esperar casi media hora a que el anciano se desocupara de una reunión con delegados del señor feudal del país.

Cuando finalmente fueron convocados en presencia de Mifune, la líder del grupo le ordenó a su equipo que se vistiera con uniforme completo, casco incluido: era protocolo entre los samurai que, fuera del líder de misión, todos los miembros de un equipo eran seres sin rostro, anónimos. Parte de la imagen de hierro que manifestaban a los extraños.

Chojuro trató de ponerle peros al asunto, pero Mariko fue inflexible: hasta que Mifune-sama lo dispusiera, él era un samurai y su subordinado, por lo que debía comportarse como tal. Ante tal argumento, el joven se resignó, aún cuando seguramente una vez dentro el Taicho Supremo le preguntaría porqué rayos se presentaba así ante él.

Pero Mifune no dijo nada. Es más, felicitó a su sobrina por su observancia a la disciplina. Allí el shinobi entendió que su maestro disponía que él integrara ese equipo como un miembro más.

Las palabras del Taicho Supremo eran de extrema gravedad, y les hicieron jurar a todos silencio sobre lo que oirían en ese lugar: se había reunido con un embajador secreto de Kirigakure, con quien había acordado un cambio en la política del país respecto a su alianza con los países del norte. Las últimas noticias sobre el destino de la Alianza Shinobi eran desalentadoras, por lo que un cambio de alianzas se hacía perentorio; en vista de aquello, la Mizukage habría ofrecido una unión entre ambos, los samurai del Hierro y los shinobi del Agua, a fin de negociar en conjunto su vinculación al Pacto Konoha-Suna, abandonando a sus aliados actuales y asociándose ambos con el Pacto y con las fuerzas del Monte Myoboku.

Allí fue que Mariko puso un pero: aquello implicaba traición a la Alianza, lo que contradecía todo el legado y el buen nombre de los samurai del Hierro. Mifune le explicó (aunque no necesitaba hacerlo, siendo ella sólo una subordinada suya) que no podía considerarse tal, ya que los samurai no atacarían a la Alianza en ningún momento, sino que se concentrarían en proteger el País de los Campos de Arroz y en la lucha contra Akatsuki y su ejército, con la esperanza de que los demás países de la Alianza Shinobi aceptaran ese nuevo enfoque para la guerra y se unieran a sus esfuerzos.

Sin lucir muy convencida de aquello, la chica le preguntó cual sería su misión y cómo se relacionaba con todo lo que les había contado. El anciano les informó que su nueva misión sería escoltar al embajador de Kiri de regreso a Oto, a fin de que asumiera su posición como comandante general de las fuerzas unidas de samurai y shinobi de la niebla; completada esa tarea, Mariko debería quedar como segunda al mando, con la responsabilidad de dirigir a la fuerza escogida que se uniría al Sennin de los Sapos para cazar al falso Madara, mientras Chojuro permanecería como comandante divisionario de los shinobi estacionados en Oto, en el papel de ayudante del comandante general que escoltarían hasta allí.

Ai y Kaminari se sumarían a la fuerza comandada por Mariko como sus oficiales de alto rango.

Cuando Mariko aceptó la misión a nombre de todos sus compañeros y se manifestó dispuesta a salir d inmediato, Mifune hizo pasar a la oficina al embajador de Kirigakure, quien esperaba en una pequeña sala de estar adjunta a esa oficina, detrás de una puerta cerrada.

Chojuro la reconoció de inmediato. Era ella.

Terumi Mei, Godaime Mizukage, vestida con uniforme samurai reglamentario. Su cabello, corto como nunca antes lo había visto, atado en un moño, firmemente sujeto; más baja de lo que le recordaba (suponía que la ausencia de sus siempre presentes zapatos de tacón le quitaba bastante de su altura), con un poco de maquillaje, excepto por esos labios de un brillante color rosa pálido, como siempre le gustó. Y recordó porqué se había enamorado de ella.

El joven tuvo que contenerse para no correr a saludarla, a abrazarla. Es que sintió vergüenza, creyéndose todavía indigno; se veía a si mismo y no se sentía capaz de presentarse ante su amor como un verdadero hombre. No, todavía le faltaba demasiado, y no quería que ella descubriera que los meses lejos de su tierra le habían servido de tan poco. No quería decepcionar a su líder nuevamente, que lucía más radiante y bella de lo que recordaba (y él, en comparación, todavía tan poca cosa).

Mei miró al grupo con rostro serio. Era evidente cual de esos tres samurai completamente vestidos era su Chojuro: no era ni el gigante ni el de pecho femenino. Mifune le había asegurado que el joven estaría entre sus escoltas; y no sólo eso, le había contado todo lo que había crecido el chico, el entrenamiento, los combates de prácticas contra los más fuertes de sus samurai, su misión en el norte y la gran batalla de las veinte horas, de los cuales era uno de los más destacados héroes. Le contó de su carácter y su renovado orgullo, los que convivían con ese lado gentil y amable que siempre lo había caracterizado y que se negaba a dejar atrás.

A falta de mejor elogio, Mifune lo señaló como se hacía en otros tiempos: Chojuro era un hombre entre hombres. Y él se dolía de dejarlo partir, pero promesas eran promesas, como la Mizukage tuvo a bien recordarle al anciano.

Pero, por lo visto, aquella nueva forma de ser lo había vuelto selectivo. Ella, que se había negado a verlo hasta estar mejor presentable, se decepcionó de que Chojuro no dijera palabra luego de verle aparecer así, de improviso (como se lo había pedido a Mifune, a fin de darle aquella sorpresa). Por lo que puso rostro serio, casi molesto: si ese flacucho pretendía ahora que ella era poca cosa para él, "el hombre", se lo haría pagar. Tenían varios días por delante, días en los que le dejaría claro qué clase de mujer era Terumi Mei y porqué alguien como él debería estar lamiendo el suelo que pisaba y rogando por una mirada suya, en vez de simplemente ignorarla (sin importar lo guapo que se viera).

La había ofendido con su desprecio y ella se lo haría pagar, aunque significara matar cualquier posibilidad de estar juntos, como la mujer llegó a creer ingenuamente al verlo por primera vez.

.

.

.

Chojuro, estando ya los cinco reunidos en la calle, aprestándose para partir, miraba su nueva espada (un regalo de despedida de su maestro samurai, más sólida y un poco más larga que su katana reglamentaria; un arma apropiada para su estilo de pelea, según Mifune-sama), que le fue entregada cuando salía de la oficina del Taicho Supremo. De tanto en tanto miraba en dirección a Mizukage-sama, quien para los extraños era Mikuni, una samurai más.

Su pasatiempo terminó cuando la pelirroja se puso su casco reglamentario, luego de la orden de Mariko de partir de una vez fuera de la ciudad.

Viajarían lento. Calculaban que les tomaría unos diez días llegar al País de los Campos de Arroz, viajando por el territorio de los países pequeños entre las fronteras de los cinco grandes. Se suponía que todos ellos eran la escolta de Mariko-dono, quien viajaba a ponerse al mando del ejército samurai en aquél lejano país, como ya sabían los mandos de la Alianza. Dicha coartada les permitiría viajar sin molestos cuestionamientos de parte de las patrullas de Iwa que vigilaban los territorios por donde cruzarían.

Mei observaba al grupo: Mariko (la muñeca), Ai (la modelo), Kaminari (el gigante) y Cho (el infeliz, traidor, cobarde que ni siquiera se atrevía a dar su verdadero nombre y prefería ocultarse detrás de aquel mal nombre fingido y de su casco metálico). Y es que, no sabiendo que Chojuro se quedaría con ella en Oto (Mifune, para torturarla como pago por la situación en que lo puso con aquél viaje tan arriesgado le había supuestamente negado el permiso a su alumno para permanecer con ella más allá del viaje, teniendo el chico que supuestamente regresar al Hierro), suponía que lo único que mantenía al joven como su escolta, no deseándolo, eran las ordenes del vejestorio que tenía como su adorado maestro. Y seguramente Chojuro se mantendría a distancia de ella durante el viaje, creyendo que ella no sabía que formaba parte del grupo.

Primero lo torturaría con su cercanía, dejándolo ver, pero de a poco. Lo haría sufrir… mucho… mucho…

El joven espadachín de Kiri notó como su protegida se paraba junto a él, al frente del grupo, mientras Mariko ocupaba el centro y sus demás compañeros la retaguardia. Y así, teniéndola a menos de dos metros de él, pudo notar nuevamente su perfume, el mismo que sintió al encontrársela en la oficina de Mifune-sama. Olía dulce… delicioso…

Ese sería un viaje muy largo.


	34. Chapter 34

Ya era hora del almuerzo y el grupo de samurai que escoltaba a la embajadora de Kiri recién había salido del territorio del País del Hierro.

Ese atraso era algo molesto, pero lo peor era lo evidente: el habitual mal clima se hacía presente, por lo que deberían acampar en medio del país de las Sombras, cuando todavía faltaba medio día de camino para superar su frontera oriental.

La plática había sido escasa, con los cinco concentrados en el trayecto.

La embajadora de la Niebla, Mikuni (Mifune no les había dicho a ninguno de quién se trataba exactamente, y Chojuro no había tenido oportunidad para decírselo a sus compañeros de equipo o a su líder) era la más concentrada de todos, sin siquiera detenerse a mirar al lado suyo. Es verdad que detrás de ese casco de samurai no se veían ni sus ojos, pero el shinobi de Kiri deseaba fervientemente que Mei le prestara algo de atención (aunque no se había molestado en decirle quien realmente era, así que realmente no debería esperar que ella le dirigiera siquiera la palabra, mucho menos que perdiera el tiempo viéndolo).

La Mizukage se encontraba, en cambio, divertida con aquella situación. La atención que el chico le estaba prestando desde que salieron de la capital del Hierro era más que evidente, y no podía menos que complacerle. Por lo visto, a pesar de la actitud anterior del joven, ella seguía despertando su interés más allá de ser el objetivo de su misión.

Al final, cuando la orden de Mariko había sido el preparar un campamento para capear la tormenta que se avecinaba, Mei sólo se dirigió a ella, a fin de saber como proceder. Ignoraría un poco más al joven espadachín de Kiri.

.

.

.

Los samurai, acostumbrados a ese clima, tenían todo un procedimiento establecido para el caso de afrontar una tormenta en medio de la nieve: lo primero era establecer un punto seguro, de ser posible junto a una roca de grandes dimensiones o en una arboleda frondosa; elegido el lugar, señalar un perímetro de no menos de cinco metros cuadrados por tienda a levantar, y antes de nada aprovechar la nieve circundante para levantar un muro perimetral de al menos un metro y medio de alto, cuya función era ocultar las tiendas de observadores lejanos (en un paraje nevado, un muro de nieve resulta indistinguible de la nieve circundante a más de trescientos metros); establecido el muro perimetral, levantar las tiendas y hacer fuego, siempre y cuando éste no pudiera ser detectado a la distancia (ya sea porque el clima disgregaba el humo con facilidad o porque los obstáculos del paisaje permitieran ocultarlo).

En el presente caso, debiendo parar en medio del campo llano, tendrían que pasar esa tarde sin fuego, hasta que se hiciera de noche y la oscuridad o la tormenta evitaran que sus señas fuesen identificadas a lo lejos. No es que realmente esperaran algún ataque, pero la capitana del equipo era muy prolija con esos detalles.

Una hora les tomó preparar todo el lugar, luego de los cual Kaminari y Ai se repartieron por los alrededores para recolectar la leña que encontraran (que no sería mucha, considerando que a lo lejos apenas se veían algunos árboles aislados y unos matorrales medianos). Chojuro, apenas Mei se introdujo dentro de la tienda que compartiría con las otras dos chicas del grupo, solicitó a su líder autorización para entrenar un poco antes de que llegara la tormenta, alegando que debía probar su técnica con su nueva espada, a lo que Mariko, de mala manera, accedió, pero recordándole que no se alejara demasiado.

* * *

El País de la Hierba era un paraje que Naruto no visitaba desde hace un par de meses, poco antes de que estallara la guerra.

Si bien en aquel entonces recorrerlo había sido relativamente fácil, el hecho de que ahora su aldea ninja fuese parte integrante de la Alianza dificultaba un poco su tarea. Ya se había enterado por sus espías sapos de que había alcanzado, sin proponérselo, el grado de enemigo de la Alianza Shinobi, por lo que no podría dejarse ver por los shinobis del país. Por lo mismo, el aproximarse a algún centro poblado no era opción.

Finalmente el rubio dominaba todo aquello de sobrevivir a la intemperie, comiendo lo que cazaba o recolectaba y escogiendo los mejores lugares para acampar. En ese punto, conociendo (gracias a las palabras de Kabuto) la fuerza que manejaba el falso Madara, había llamado a sus cuatro compañeros sapos para que lo acompañaran en su búsqueda, aprovechando su presencia en su campamento para viajar, mediante invocación inversa, entre esas tierras y el Monte Myoboku.

El motivo de lo último era el convencimiento de que el disponer sólo del brazo de combate de los sapos sería insuficiente para la batalla que se avecinaba. Con un poco de esfuerzo y gracias al renombre que gozaba entre los anfibios, pudo movilizar también a los no combatientes, creando grupos de apoyo que asistirían a los equipos de choque de sapos, asumiendo desde ya que la gran batalla que se aproximaba, cualquiera fuera la forma en que se desarrollase, implicarían un enorme número de bajas, por lo que si pretendía minimizarlos debería contar con todos los brazos anfibios con que pudiera. Y los sapos estaban entusiasmados, como nunca los había visto, de poder hacer su parte en la jornada que se les avecinaba.

Lo último no tenía mucho sentido para Naruto.

Comprendía que los sapos guerreros estuviesen entusiasmados con la oportunidad de probar sus habilidades y cubrirse de gloria, pero en los pequeños aquello no cuadraba, considerando que eran eminentemente pacíficos. Fue Shima la que le explicó ese asunto: aparentemente, el Gran Sapo Sabio había declarado hace muchísimo tiempo una profecía sobre una gran guerra entre los Sapos y las Serpientes, de la cual dependería la supervivencia de toda esa tierra, en la cual el heredero de Rikudo Sennin lucharía con ellos para conseguir la victoria; los sapos creían que ese era el evento que marcaba la profecía, y que la idea de que Naruto fuese el tan esperado heredero del Sabio de los Seis Caminos tenía a todo el mundo alborotado. Ninguno de ellos, sabiendo su importancia, quería aparecer decepcionándolo.

Las palabras de la anciana sapa no hicieron más que incomodar al rubio, quien ahora no podía evitar sentirse responsable de aquellas vidas que tan gustosamente se ofrecían para afrontar el peligro sólo porque creían que él era alguien que no estaba seguro de ser. Si no hubiese sido que realmente los necesitaba a todos, habría gritado a los cuatro rincones de la tierra de los sapos que él no era quien pensaban, y que no debían ofrendar sus vidas por alguien tan poco importante.

Ahora debía de ser cuidadoso, y preparar minuciosamente todo lo necesario para el día rojo, a fin de poder salvar no sólo a los humanos, sino que al mayor número de sapos posibles.

Porque todos esos anfibios eran sus amigos, y no los dejaría morir sin más.

* * *

Mariko entró en la tienda compartida, decidida a esperar el regreso de Kaminari y Ai sacándole la mayor cantidad de información posible a su protegida.

Encontró que la mujer pelirroja se había despojado de la parte superior de su armadura y de sus brazos, así como del casco, quedando sólo con aquel polerón grueso, de color negro y de manga larga, que los samurai usaban como capa intermedia en su vestimenta.

Al ver entrar a la joven, Mei se quedó mirándola, recostada sobre el futón de campaña que había tendido sobre el suelo, a modo de cama. Una parte de ella quería preguntarle de todo, pero el no saber qué tipo de relación tenía la chica con Chojuro le frenaba; temía verse demasiado expuesta ante una extraña que podría perfectamente ser su competencia (¿espera, no se supone que ya no quería nada con el mocoso ingrato?).

La samurai se sentó junto a la entrada de la tienda, acomodándose para poder preguntarle a la mayor:

\- Su nombre es Terumi Mei, ¿verdad?

\- ¿Pero cómo, si se supone que Mifune-dono guardaría la reserva de mi verdadera identidad? ¿Acaso me conoces?

La pelirroja pensó por un momento, mientras esperaba la respuesta de la chica: sabía que Chojuro no había tenido oportunidad de hablar con ellos desde que se encontraron, por lo que no podía haberles contado; pero tal vez, antes, el de lentes les había dicho cuentos de su antigua jefa, y por eso la chica le había reconocido con tanta facilidad… y el miedo se apoderó de la Mizukage, que no sabía qué tipo de cosas les podría haber dicho de ella, de ambos:

\- No me lo ha dicho mi abuelo, ni la conocía de antes. Es simple deducción: mi abuelo tiene mucho aprecio por Chojuro y la única forma en que lo habría mandado en una misión de este tipo es si la Mizukage en persona fuese la involucrada.

\- ¿Chojuro?

\- Si, el idiota que quien sabe porqué motivo ha elegido ocultarle su nombre. Quiero pensar que es porque mientras permanezca bajo mi mando es un samurai y, como tal, el reglamento le prohíbe socializar con la persona que escoltamos.

\- ¿Crees realmente que por eso oculta su identidad?

\- Sinceramente, no. Estoy casi segura que debe haber alguna razón más siniestra detrás, y esperaba que usted me la dijera, Mizukage-sama; resulta incómodo estar en esta situación, y siendo la líder de la presente misión siento que es mi deber el conocer los detalles que podrían interferir en la misma. ¿Acaso ustedes se separaron en malos términos? ¿Desertó para poder permanecer con mi abuelo, con Mifune-sama?

\- (un poco más aliviada, la mujer responde) No… tal vez… no fue tanto como desertar, pero lo hizo contra mi deseo. Intentó irse a escondidas, pero terminé enterándome y autorizándolo, aunque creo que todavía le avergüenza ese error.

\- ¿Nada que lo meta en problemas si usted sabe quién es realmente?

\- Un poco, pero nada que no se haya ganado… ¿porqué tanto interés? ¿acaso ustedes son… algo?

Mariko ve como el formular su última pregunta ha puesto incómoda a la Mizukage. Intrigada, y sospechando que debe haber "algo" entre esos dos, decide jugar un poco:

\- Somos compañeros, muy buenos compañeros. Aunque no puedo negar que el chico me despierta cierto interés…

\- Ya veo… ¿y él?

\- Secreto.

\- ¿Secreto?

\- No sería correcto que yo le expresara a la líder de su aldea cualquier cosa que pueda o no concluir de su conducta estando lejos de su hogar, y de lo que haya hecho o dicho. No quiero comprometerlo.

Técnicamente Mariko había evitado responder la consulta de la Mizukage, y sería irresponsable que ella dedujera cualquier cosa cierta de expresiones tan vagas, pero Mei, predispuesta a pensar lo peor del joven, estaba haciendo trabajar su cabeza a mil por hora, y no podía evitar imaginarse que entre esos dos había habido mucho más que palabras dulces y besos robados (como fue en su caso).

Viendo lo que le había causado a la pelirroja, Mariko decidió torturarla un poco, invitándola a que la siguiera fuera. Inquieta, Mei preguntó donde pretendía llevarla, a lo que la chica pelinegra le dijo que le mostraría el entrenamiento de Chojuro, que seguramente le interesaría ver lo mucho que había progresado (y de paso podría verificar sus sospechas respecto a la mujer y su relación con el de lentes).

.

.

.

A ambas les tomó casi quince minutos llegar a donde estaba Chojuro, gracias al medio metro de nieve que cubría el campo. Por lo que pudo notar Mariko, el de lentes no pretendía ser descubierto y había puesto bastante distancia entre él y el campamento; considerando lo importante que debía ser la persona de la Mizukage para aquél, eso era un voto de confianza para ella, a quien por lo visto el discípulo de Mifune consideraba protección suficiente para la pelirroja.

Mei notó como, sobre la fría nieve, estaba levantada como un monolito la armadura de Chojuro, con su casco y toda la parte superior de su vestimenta encima. Ella quiso acercarse, pero Mariko la detuvo, señalándole con el dedo al chico, parado en medio de lo blanco; la armadura, así colocada, era una señal de advertencia: quien la pasara debía hacerlo a sabiendas de que entraba en el área de ataque del espadachín, y que el mismo lo tomaría como un enemigo y atacaría, sin más aviso.

La vista era sobrecogedora.

Chojuro estaba parado allí, con tan sólo el grueso pantalón de su uniforme puesto (y seguramente sus botas, aunque éstas no se veían debajo de toda la nieve acumulada). Estaba en posición de guardia, con sus piernas ligeramente separadas y su espada, sujeta por ambas manos, al frente, con la hoja apuntando hacia adelante. Sus brazos, su torso y su cabeza totalmente descubiertas, con tan solo una pañoleta blanca cubriendo sus ojos; estaba quieto, como si meditara.

Mei permaneció viéndolo, quieta y en silencio, con algo de dificultad por la blancura del paisaje.

De pie, en medio del viento helado, el joven espadachín de Kiri permanecía inmutable. Como si el clima o el paraje no fuesen nada. Su piel desnuda lucía casi blanca, y sus músculos marcados se veían tensos, como si se preparara a atacar.

Y sin más, el chico se lanzó al ataque, combatiendo contra un enemigo invisible, pero de forma tal que era fácil notar su presencia, sus estocadas, sus envestidas. Y Chojuro se esforzaba, deteniendo cada inexistente golpe y esquivando cada intangible arremetida, sin des-concentrarse ni titubear, moviéndose varios metros para siempre terminar volviendo al centro de su círculo imaginario.

Mariko, notando el rostro de la Mizukage, entre confundido y absorto, le explicó aquello: _"Los samurai de mayor nivel acostumbran entrenar así, semidesnudos, dejando que su piel sienta la crudeza del frio, mientras contrarrestan esa sensación con su chakra; a diferencia de los shinobi, que usan el chakra como herramienta de combate, los samurai somos quienes practicamos más fielmente las enseñanzas del ninshu, el legado de Rikudo Sennin. Para nosotros el chakra es fuerza, pero volcada sobre nosotros mismos: nos servimos de él para fortalecer nuestros brazos, mejorar nuestros ojos, hacer nuestros cuerpos más ligeros, dotar de mayores cualidades a nuestras armas. El punto máximo de este desarrollo es el lograr fundir nuestra propia esencia con la naturaleza que nos rodea, haciéndonos virtualmente invisibles a nuestros enemigos. Seguramente ahora rememora sus peleas con mi abuelo… Su subordinado es impresionante, Terumi-sama, logró lo que a muchos samurai les toma toda su vida en tan sólo medio año; sin duda debió tener algún motivo muy poderoso para mejorar tanto en tan poco tiempo"_.

Mariko había esperado lograr una reacción de la pelirroja con sus últimas palabras, pero Mei, ya mejor acostumbrada al blanco del ambiente, notó como el chico lucía varias cicatrices en todo su torso, además de lo que sería una herida reciente en su hombro derecho, cubierta con un parche. La Mizukage fijó su mirada en el pecho del chico: una gran cicatriz, que nacía a centímetros bajo su cuello y marcaba un corte descendente, que se ensanchaba a media altura de su pectoral izquierdo, para seguir hasta su costado, desapareciendo debajo de sus costillas, una marca de unos veinte centímetros, antes inexistente. Al cuestionar a su acompañante sobre aquello, la chica le dijo: _"Mi abuelo. Creo que se lo hizo al primer mes de estar entrenando juntos; es usual que los discípulos de alto nivel se lleven heridas así, yo misma tengo un corte bastante feo en mi abdomen. La del hombro, esa que lleva parchada, es mía, de hace un par de días… ese tonto me saca de mis casillas cuando entrenamos juntos y le da por desaparecer..."_

Viendo que la pelirroja ha mudado su rostro a un semblante triste, sin saber a qué se debe, Mariko decide animarla, por lo que espera que el chico termine su última kata para ordenarle: _"¡Chojuro!"_. El joven se frena, y asustado, pero sin sacarse la venda de sus ojos, responde: _"¿Estás sola? ¡No me digas así, ella podría oírte!"_. La chica, adoptando un tono serio, le responde: _"¡Claro que estoy sola! ¿Acaso me crees tan torpe como para traer a nuestra protegida conmigo, con este horrible clima? ¡Sólo los imbéciles y sus superiores que tiene que vigilarlos podrían estar afuera con toda esta nieve! ¡Y más respeto, nada de tutearme estando en misión, Chojuro!"_. El chico le reclama: _"¿Quiere decir que la ha dejado sola?"_ ; Mariko finge sentirse ofendida y le responde: _"¡Claro que no, yo no soy ninguna irresponsable como tú, baka!; ¡ahora muéstrame tu Sasayaki, quiero ver si esa nueva espada te ha vuelto más torpe!"_

Mei se acerca a la muñeca, a fin de preguntarle al oído: _"[¿suspiro?]"_. Mariko responde: _"Más bien "susurro"; sólo ponga atención…"_ Mei se coloca su casco de vuelta y se tira en la nieve, tratando de ocultarse por si el de lentes llega a mirar en su dirección. Pero el joven no hace ningún ademán de necesitar usar su vista.

Chojuro realiza el sello necesario para ejecutar su técnica de clones: _"Mizu bunshin no jutsu"_. Veinte clones de agua aparecen alrededor del espadachín, con su misma forma y aspecto, los que al momento se alejan de su invocador y adoptan posiciones aleatorias, esperando la orden para atacar al original. Es Mariko quien deja pasar casi tres minutos, con Chojuro inmóvil y a la espera, hasta que hace una señal con su mano, imperceptible para el chico vendado; los clones, que están concentrados esperando la señal, con sus ojos descubiertos, atacan. El de lentes, siendo capaz de sentir el movimiento de sus enemigos hasta donde ha colocado la señal de su armadura, nota con facilidad a sus silenciosos clones, y a su vez responde a la amenaza con su técnica asesina.

Todo el movimiento tarda cinco segundos, y los veloces clones caen antes de que logren reaccionar a la técnica de su original, lo que para la Mizukage simplemente no tiene sentido, siendo que como copias del original deberían compartir su gran velocidad. Mei observa como Chojuro ha desaparecido. Mientras sus clones tratan de buscarlo inútilmente, son derribados uno por uno en el proceso, hasta que ninguno ha quedado; todo el movimiento ejecutado en un círculo de ochenta metros de diámetro y terminando en el mismo punto en que el espadachín a partido, al centro del mismo.

Mariko ve a su subordinado, satisfecha, para luego mirar hacia su acompañante, a fin de que le de su opinión sobre la técnica del joven, pero no la encuentra: Mei ha elegido regresar al campamento, en vez de seguir mirando. Sin decirle nada al chico, que sigue con su vista vendada, la líder de equipo decide seguir a la pelirroja, corriendo sobre la nieve para poder alcanzarla.

Chojuro, después de esperar cinco minutos a la opinión de su líder sobre su técnica, decide sacarse la venda, pero sin resultado alguno: se encuentra sólo. Un poco molesto por que la líder de equipo se haya ido sin decirle, elige retomar su práctica normal; el tiempo es escaso y siempre existe la posibilidad de que deba combatir, por lo que es importante que domine el manejo de su nueva katana.

* * *

El grupo compuesto por los equipos Taka y Aburame recorría el campo por un transitado camino comercial. Llevaban tres horas corriendo y pronto deberías apartarse, en dirección a la ciudad abandonada.

Aprovechando que el próximo destino del Equipo de Uchiha Sasuke se encontraba cerca de la ruta que deberían tomar al País de las Olas, Shino le había manifestado al pelinegro su interés en conocer a la misteriosa proveedora del clan Uchiha, un personaje enigmático tan sólo conocido entre los demás clanes como "gato". Afortunadamente, Sasuke se encontraba inusualmente animado, por lo que no tuvo problemas en enseñarle un secreto familiar a sus compañeros de aldea.

Kiba, que viajaba en la retaguardia junto a Suigetsu, le preguntó a su acompañante el porqué el pelinegro estaba tan interesado en ir a aquel paraje antes de buscar a Naruto, a lo que el espadachín le contestó que seguramente su líder todavía se encontraba molesto por aquella ver que el rubio lo llamó "avaro" por viajar sin suministros, y seguramente no deseaba repetir la experiencia de presentarse ante su antiguo compañero con las manos vacías. Cuando el de la niebla terminó su explicación un kunai, dirigido a su cabeza por su líder pelinegro y que apenas pudo esquivar, le recordó a Suigetsu que no debía hablar de más.

.

.

.

La vista de la ciudad abandonada de Sora-ku paralizó a los integrantes del equipo Aburame. Pero lo peor era la desolación, verificada tanto por el olfato de Kiba como por los insectos de Shino: no había nadie en las cercanías, e incluso el rastro de los Taka era imposible de seguir dentro de esas herrumbrosas estructuras.

Sasuke les había dejado en los límites de la ciudad, mientras él, junto a su equipo, se adelantaba a fin de solicitar a Nekobaa (fuese quien fuese) autorización para presentárselos. Al oír aquello Karin le preguntó a su líder porqué debía consultar sobre aquellos si en su caso no había necesitado tal formalidad, pero el pelinegro le señaló que ellos eran sus subordinados (y, por lo mismo, sirvientes del clan Uchiha), y el olfato de la anciana era lo suficientemente fino para notar que ni Shino ni los otros dos compartían esa cualidad, por lo cual eran, a diferencia de los Taka, invasores.

Supuestamente tardarían una media hora en regresar por ellos, por lo que todavía quedaba bastante para que alguno de los Taka volviera a recogerlos.

Shino, aparentando distraerse con uno de sus insectos, que caminaba por su palma, hizo memoria de todo lo que había ocurrido desde el día anterior. Quería preguntarle a Sakura qué había pasado entre ella y el Uchiha, pero sabía que no debía ser tan evidente en el propósito del Hokage para con ellos…

 _El líder de misión había preparado todo para que los dos equipos llegaran al campamento de Taka al atardecer, de tal manera de que entre los preparativos para partir y la información que debía recibir su relevo se hiciese de noche y tuvieran que diferir su partida para el día siguiente. Shino confiaba que bastaba con esas horas para que Sakura hiciese un primer acercamiento; esperaba tan sólo que la joven se animara a socializar con Sasuke sin necesidad de que él se lo ordenara o dispusiera las cosas para que dicho encuentro se verificara (y correr el riesgo de ser descubierto en ello)._

 _Afortunadamente, la galantería de Suigetsu, sumada a la de Kiba, fueron suficientes como para que Sasuke interviniera. Para un observador tan prolijo como Shino era evidente que el Uchiha se preocupaba por la pelirrosa, y ciertamente era esperable que se interpusiera para protegerla del acoso de ese molesto par._

 _Sakura, si bien agradecía la ayuda del líder de Taka, parecía algo distraída, por lo que eligió arrimarse durante la comida a Jugo, confiando que el enorme muchacho sería un conversador más agradable._

 _Cerca de la medianoche, con el primer cambio de guardia, el que supuestamente sería compartido por Jugo y Sakura y duraría hasta las tres de la madrugada, se le dio al joven Uchiha la oportunidad de conversar con la pelirrosa; afortunadamente Jugo era bastante razonable y lo suficientemente perceptivo como para retirarse en silencio cuando Sasuke se le apareció y le ordenó, sin mayor explicación, el volver a su tienda._

 _La noche estaba fría, más fría que otras veces, por lo que Sakura esperaba a su compañero de guardia junto al fuego, a fin de coordinar lo que harían las próximas tres horas. La fogata en medio del campamento estaba bastante alta. Sin otra idea para aproximarse a su antigua compañera que no fuese tomar un leño y fingir alimentar el fuego, Sasuke tomó algo de madera y se acercó a la fogata, ganándose al lado de la chica:_

 _\- Lo siento, Sakura. Jugo no pudo venir y me vi en la necesidad de reemplazarlo. No quise molestar a los otros miembros del equipo con algo de tan poca importancia._

 _\- ¿Hacerme compañía?_

 _\- La vigilancia. ¿Sabes? Me molesta esa actitud que has tomado desde que regresaste de tu entrenamiento, el que estés tan a la defensiva conmigo._

 _\- Lo siento, Sasuke… creo que no soy capaz de olvidar nuestra última discusión. Tampoco es como si nos hubiésemos encontrado muchas veces los últimos meses._

 _\- Me has estado evitando, ¿crees que no me daría cuenta?_

 _\- En realidad no me importaba si lo notabas o no. Pretendo dejar de estar pendiente de lo que piensas de mi… mi maestra me insistió mucho que debía aprender a depender de mi propia opinión sobre mi persona y no sobre lo que los demás pensaran de mi, sin importar lo importantes que fuesen esos terceros en mi vida._

 _\- Ya veo... Y eso, ¿en qué posición me deja, Sakura?_

 _La chica, girando y viendo directamente a los ojos al joven Uchiha, le dijo: "Lo sabes, Sasuke. Siempre has sido especial para mi, y a pesar de lo que pueda desear nunca he sido capaz de cambiar eso. No pude odiarte u olvidarte cuando eras un desertor y criminal, menos lo haré cuando finalmente te has redimido; pero tampoco dejaré que eso condicione mi propia vida. Ya no"._

 _Sakura se asegura su chaleco táctico, mientras finge revisar sus armas. Espera alguna reacción del pelinegro a su confesión, pero Sasuke enmudece._

 _Viendo que no obtendrá respuestas de él, Sakura elige iniciar su patrullaje, ignorando al pelinegro. Pero el Uchiha se molesta y, moviéndose velozmente, ataja a la pelirrosa antes de que se aleje del campamento. Sakura reclama:_

 _\- Dime de una vez qué es lo que pretendes, Sasuke._

 _\- Sabes que no me disculparé por lo que dije cuando nos vimos en la Aldea, cuando regresé._

 _\- No te lo he pedido. Sé que tenías razón, aunque sigo creyendo que no eras tú quien debía reclamarme aquello, sino Naruto._

 _\- ¿Acaso Naruto es tan importante?_

 _\- Dímelo tú, Sasuke…_

 _El joven se queda mirando al vacío, sin saber qué responderle. Sakura continúa:_

 _\- Mi maestra, antes de partir de este mundo, me aconsejó que dejara el pasado atrás, que no permitiera que los sucedido fuese un obstáculo para mi corazón ni me alejara de la gente que realmente me importa…_

 _\- Entonces tú y el dobe…_

 _\- Nosotros nada. Naruto es mi amigo, mi hermano, y estoy segura que tú lo sabes. Lo que no comprendo es porqué lo usas de excusa para evadir tu propia verdad._

 _Fingiéndose ofendido, el pelinegro se separa de la chica, mientras le dice:_

 _\- ¿Crees que yo, por ti…?_

 _\- No creo nada, Sasuke. Antes una voz alocada y tonta en mi cabeza me habría dicho que toda esta escena que has montado no son más que celos tuyos, y me lo hubiese creído sin más, porque mi mayor sueño siempre fue el ser el amor de tu vida… ¿Recuerdas cuando Kakashi-sensei nos preguntó nuestros sueños, el primer día como compañeros de equipo? En ese entonces sinceramente esperaba ser tu esposa, no tenía ningún otro sueño para el futuro ni esperaba más de la vida; nada más importaba. Ahora me avergüenzo de haber pensado así alguna vez._

 _\- Ya veo, no soy suficiente._

 _\- Deja de sonar tan egocéntrico, que ambos sabemos que no eres así. Esa careta tuya para espantar a las chicas nunca te resultó, y no comprendo porqué insistes en usarla…_

 _\- Y si me conoces tan bien, Sakura, ¿podrías decirme qué me falta?_

 _\- ¿Porqué me preguntas lo que ya sabes, Sasuke?_

 _\- No, yo no…_

 _\- Tú sí. Desde que te reencontraste con Naruto y te diste la oportunidad de replantear tu vida, todo ha cambiado para ti. El vengador murió el día que terminaste con Itachi con tus propias manos, y sólo esperabas tener una excusa para dejar todo eso atrás, para borrar lo que ha sido tu vida desde el momento en que tu hermano dejó la aldea y eligió salvarte, para rehacer todo… has querido ser normal, como todos, y te esfuerzas por conseguirlo, pero no sabes serlo._

 _\- Tonta, ¿porqué rayos querría parecerme a todos los demás?_

 _\- Te conozco, como conocí a Naruto… ambos son tan parecidos, realmente iguales; y al igual que tú, Naruto aceptaría gustoso el poder vivir su vida sin el estigma que marcó su infancia y que condicionó toda su existencia, aún si aquello le significara abandonar todo su poder, todos sus logros y toda su grandeza. La única diferencia es que, al contrario de nuestro compañero de equipo, a ti sí se te ha dado esa oportunidad: todo con lo que creciste, la vergüenza, la rabia, ya no existen. Por eso elegiste volver, no porque debieras proteger la aldea, como le dijiste a Kakashi-sensei._

 _\- ¿Qué tanto te ha contado ese entrometido?_

 _\- Sólo lo que le he preguntado. Lo siento si te di otra imagen, pero nunca he dejado de estar atenta a tu vida, a tu día a día… se lo debo a nuestro amigo…_

 _El pelinegro trata de endurecer su mirada, como si se arrepintiera de haber pretendido conversar con la chica. Prueba irse de allí, pero Sakura lo detiene, tomándole la cara con sus manos, obligándolo a agacharse un poco, acortando la distancia entre ambos. Ella coloca su rostro a centímetros de Sasuke, mirándolo fijamente a sus ojos; el chico se deja perderse en esos ojos jade, mientras piensa: "¿siempre fueron tan profundos tus ojos, Sakura…?"_

 _La joven permanece así unos segundos, para luego hablarle en voz baja. El aliento de la chica, cálido y perfumado, le alcanza: ["Perdóname por mentirte, Sasuke-kun. La verdad es que te observo porque me importas, mucho. No te preocupes, ya no me tendrás detrás tuyo ni pretenderé nada más que ser tu amiga; no te torturaré con mis sentimientos. Tan sólo no quiero que te alejes. Puedes verme como tu compañera, y siempre estaré allí cuando necesites una mano que te mantenga atado a la realidad… tan sólo recuerda que te quiero, mucho, Sasuke"]._

 _Luego, Sakura se aparta. El pelinegro se queda paralizado, temiendo un beso que nunca llega._

 _La chica, haciendo como si lo de hace un momento no hubiese ocurrido, le recuerda al joven que todavía tienen tres horas de patrullaje y vigilancia, por lo que le pide que la guie en esa tarea, como corresponde a su rango._

 _Las siguientes horas pasaron con ambos en silencio, tan sólo compartiendo unas pocas palabras cuando era necesario para cumplir con su tarea, con la pelirrosa siguiendo cada instrucción del líder de Taka._

 _A las tres de la madrugada, momentos antes de que la pareja se separara para avisar a su relevo, descubrieron que Shino los esperaba: de alguna manera sus insectos le habían despertado para su turno de vigilancia, el que compartiría con una kunoichi del equipo de Yamato, que seguía en su tienda. Sasuke, al ver como el sujeto los veía a ambos regresando juntos al campamento, pasó a su lado, ignorándolo para entrar lo antes posible a su tienda. Sakura, por su parte, le informó a su líder de equipo los sucesos de aquellas horas._

 _Extrañado por la actitud de Sasuke, Shino le consultó a la pelirrosa si había sucedido algo, lo que la chica negó, excusando la actitud del joven Uchiha como su conducta habitual. Obviamente el Aburame no creyó nada de aquello: todo parecía indicar que las sospechas del Hokage sobre esos dos eran ciertas, y algo había entre ellos más allá de mera relación de dos compañeros shinobi._

 _El qué, no lo tenía aún claro. Probablemente ni siquiera los involucrados lo tuviesen claro todavía._

Shino, viendo que la pelirrosa permanece extrañamente concentrada, se le acerca para preguntar en qué piensa. La chica, extrañamente, le confiesa: _"Nada importante. Sólo pensaba que tal vez debería haberlo besado"_. Luego, Sakura reacciona, asustada por lo que ha dicho y viendo a su interlocutor; el controlador de insectos, asumiendo el motivo de su reacción, le dice a su subordinada que no tiene que preocuparse por él y que nadie sabrá lo que se le ha escapado.

En eso, una chica desconocida, de largo pelo castaño y vistiendo un blusa sin mangas, sale de entre los edificios más cercanos. Shino se alarma, al no haber sido capaz de sentirla antes, como si pudiera evadir a sus insectos; el Aburame observa a Kiba, esperando alguna reacción suya, mientras Sakura adopta posición defensiva con un kunai en su mano derecha, pero Kiba sólo mira embelesado a la recién llegada.

El líder del equipo se tranquiliza: los sentidos de su compañero son suficientes como para hacerlo reaccionar si la aparecida fuera una amenaza… si tan sólo pudiera quitar esa cara de bobo que pone cuando conoce a una chica atractiva.

La joven saluda al equipo Aburame con una reverencia, mientras les dice: _"Soy Tamaki. Mi abuela envía por ustedes; dice que los recibe como compañeros del joven señor Uchiha y desea que su visita sea grata"_. Inmediatamente, sin esperar a que ellos se presenten, la joven extraña camina de regreso, siendo seguida al momento por Kiba, quien corre para ganarse a su lado.

Shino mira a su compañera de equipo, quien guarda su kunai en su bolsillo de armas, para luego seguir a la pareja, caminando lado a lado con el líder del equipo de Konoha.

* * *

El regreso de Chojuro al campamento, casi dos horas después, tranquilizó a la mujer pelirroja. No se lo confesaría a nadie, pero pensaba que era demasiado el exponerse entrenando de esa manera en ese frío clima.

Qué largas se le habían hecho esas dos horas…

Mei tan sólo había atinado a regresar a su tienda y meterse dentro del futón. Cuando la muñeca le alcanzó para preguntarle qué le había sucedido, ella sólo le pidió que le contara sobre aquella famosa batalla en la frontera norte, de la cual había escuchado mucho de los civiles y samurai en la capital en el día que pasó en ella. Sabía que las batallas son bonitas cuando las relatan extraños, después de ocurridas, y que las escenas de heroísmo no son más que máscaras que ocultan el miedo y la muerte implícitas en ellas.

Necesitaba saber qué tan cerca había estado de perderlo.

Cuando permitió que se quedara en el Hierro lo había hecho bajo la convicción -fundada en la tonta creencia que los samurai eran más "civilizados" que sus contrapartes shinobi- de que Chojuro estaría bien, de que su vida no correría peligro alguno. Pero esa enorme herida en su pecho le hizo ver lo cerca que había estado de perderlo, estando a un continente de distancia. Y es que no creyó que podría llegar a caer: tanta era su fe en el muchacho.

Pero esa herida le había recordado la terrible verdad: Chojuro era sólo un hombre, mortal como todos. Y un sentimiento que no sabía que poseía hizo mella en su corazón; se sentía como dolor, y vacío. Era el miedo a la pérdida, a que se fuera sin llegar a decir lo que debía ser dicho.

Mariko vio el rostro atribulado de la Mizukage.

Poco a poco sus sospechas se transformaban en certeza. Demasiadas veces había visto ese miedo en otras chicas, y Terumi-sama era, a pesar de todo, una mujer. Tal vez lo mejor habría sido ocultarle todo, pero aquello no habría tenido sentido, simplemente no habría sido justo para con sus sentimientos.

Y le contó todo. Absolutamente todo.

Mei endureció su semblante mientras oía cada siniestro pasaje de esas quince horas de pelea. Escuchó del salvajismo, de la sangre, del abrumador número. De la ausencia de esperanza, de ver a la mitad de los compañeros caer y no poder huir, porque otros dependían de ellos; un sentimiento que ella conocía mejor que nadie.

La conducta del de lentes había sido ejemplar, irreprochable. Pero una parte de Mei habría deseado que Chojuro hubiese simplemente huido, eligiendo preservar su vida. Una vida que ella consideraba que ya no le pertenecía del todo: su promesa de regresar estaba allí, y ella nunca le hubiese perdonado faltar a su palabra. Pero se había salvado, al final… y pronto estaría de nuevo arriesgando su vida, una situación que como líder de su aldea estaba bastante lejos de su propia realidad, viviendo su vida constantemente protegida por otros.

Cansada, Mei le pidió a Mariko que le dejara dormir un rato. La joven salió de la tienda, dándole una privacidad que sabía necesitaba: probablemente la mujer aprovecharía de ordenar su cabeza y elegir como proceder con Chojuro. Por un momento pensó en desearle suerte, pero se contuvo ante la idea de que quizás estaba malinterpretando todo, al menos de parte de la pelirroja.

Porque no sería ella quien le diría a la Mizukage que ese idiota de lentes la recordaba constantemente.

Mientras caminaba en medio de la nieve Mariko recordaba el motivo por el cual nunca se había sentido atraída románticamente hacia el chico: simplemente es imposible ver con amor a un joven que se la pasa suspirando por otra. Un par de veces lo había interrogado por esa actitud, pero sus respuestas eran vagas e imprecisas, como si el objeto de su amor fuese algo inapropiado.

Muchas veces, atraída por ese misterio, especuló sobre qué podía tratarse: tal vez una mujer demasiado joven, quizás la novia de algún amigo, o una mujer casada, o un compañero shinobi (y tal vez ese tipo de relaciones eran mal vistas por su tierra). Nunca habría pensado que su anhelo era una mujer mayor que además era la líder de su aldea, pero su propia actitud, su nerviosismo ante la pelirroja (totalmente inusual en él) y esa ridiculez de ocultarle su verdadera identidad lo había evidenciado todo. El chico realmente apuntaba alto.

No pudo evitar reírse por su último pensamiento. Y sentir pena por la Mizukage, quien seguramente no sabía todo lo que provocaba en el muchacho, y eso sin contar con el peso que le debía representar el miedo de afrontar una relación de ese tipo con alguien tan joven. Al menos los tiempos le sonreían al muchacho: cuando fuese un héroe de guerra nadie lo cuestionaría por pretender a la pelirroja. Claro, si no lo mataban en el proceso.

Pero ella no intervendría: como su superior, consideraba que ese problema sólo les incumbía a los de la Niebla, y ella, como buena samurai, permanecería neutral. Y de paso se divertiría con la comedia de equivocaciones que ambos desarrollarían mientras durara el viaje.

La llegada de sus compañeros con la leña para el fuego distrajo a Mariko de sus reflexiones. Aprovecharía de contarles a ambos la identidad de su protegida y lo que sospechaba se tejía entre la mujer y Chojuro, a fin de precaver el que alguno de ellos, por su propia vía, terminaran descubriendo lo que ella había descubierto e interviniera entre la pareja.

Los tres verían como el de lentes hacía el ridículo, haciendo todo lo posible por evitar ser descubierto por una Mizukage que sabía perfectamente de quien se trataba y que, seguramente, si no lo había dejado en evidencia aún era porque pretendía jugar con él. Eso le pasaba por idiota.

* * *

Finalmente estaban enfilados al País de las Olas, la escala obligada antes de llegar a Kiri.

Por lo que les habían informado en Konoha, las fuerzas de la Alianza y del Pacto habían llegado a un acuerdo especial para el manejo de la zona fronteriza: las Olas, sus islas y el mar interior era controlado por fuerzas de Konoha, donde una división de mil ochocientos shinobi conformaba la fuerza de seguridad, cuya finalidad principal era evitar una ocupación sorpresiva por la armada de Kumo; el mar exterior era dominado por la flota Oriental de Kumo, cuyas fuerzas ocupaban un par de islas del Agua, las más próximas al continente, en donde se realizaba el control de los transeúntes y la carga entre los dos países, desde donde el transporte sólo podía hacerse en buques con guarnición de la Nube, sin intervención de las fuerzas de Kiri en ningún momento, a quienes sus "amos" de la Alianza sólo le permitían mantener el control absoluto de sus islas principales, manteniendo su armada militar en puerto.

Toda aquella situación planteaba un problema: el viaje de los embajadores debería retrasarse hasta que los enviados a Kumo (el equipo Akimichi) llegara a su vez a su destino, a fin de que contando los superiores de la fuerza de bloqueo la noticia de la verdadera naturaleza de su gestión no fuesen frenados o capturados por aquellos, creyendo que eran espías o algo peor. No era ésta la planificación original, pero Shino, en su calidad de líder de misión, prefería tomarse ese tiempo extra a fin de no arriesgar a sus compañeros. Además, igual terminarían llegando a su destino antes que los equipos en viaje a Iwa y al Hierro.

Por aquello, el equipo Aburame estaría obligado a esperar al menos un día en las Olas. Afortunadamente Sakura mantenía contacto con el viejo Tazuna y su familia, por lo que podrían contar con un hospedaje agradable mientras esperaban el poder continuar su camino.

Eran las cinco, y no llegarían hasta la mañana siguiente a las Olas, por lo que el líder de misión decidió que en un par de horas se detendrían en uno de los muchos poblados del camino para buscar una posada y pasar la noche.

.

.

.

Sakura, una vez dentro del cuarto que su líder había reservado para su uso privado, se recostó en la mullida cama del hospedaje y se quitó los zapatos, dejando descansar sus dedos antes de darse un merecido baño.

No podía evitar recordar todo lo que había vivido junto a Sasuke esas últimas veinticuatro horas.

Es que el pelinegro era tan diferente a lo que recordaba…

Lo primero era lo accesible que resultó su trato. Vamos, sabía que no era el más simpático de todos, pero ahora… hablaba, y no se quedaba sólo en monosílabos absurdos y gruñidos, tales que una no sabía si el joven estaba realmente prestando atención cuando le hablaban o si es que ella era tan sólo una molestia para el chico.

No habían compartido otra plática fuera de la de la noche de guardia, pero su trato era… amable. Y Uchiha Sasuke se supone que no era amable. Y así podía seguir con su análisis, con cada rasgo que caracterizó al pelinegro desde siempre, ahora alterado.

Confundida, trataba de hallar una explicación para aquél cambio tan radical. Hasta que al final lo recordó, aunque con dificultad: Sasuke ahora se parecía demasiado a como actuaba cuando niño, antes de su tragedia familiar. No habían sido muchas veces, pero lo recordaba. Ella no se había dado cuenta, pero lo que había descubierto en el joven, su deseo de retomar aquella vida perdida, estaba mucho más avanzado de lo que podría haber sospechado.

Sakura no podía dejar de criticarsea si misma, ya que su propia actitud de mantenerse alejada de Sasuke le impidió notar ese cambio, esa regresión en su personalidad; obviamente el chico no era igual a su yo infantil (lo que habría sido absurdo, siendo casi un hombre maduro), pero era como si inconscientemente el pelinegro hubiese rechazado toda aquella parte de si mismo que había adquirido de sus "malas influencias" (como de su hermano después de la masacre Uchiha y de Orochimaru) y tratara de enderezar su personalidad. No era perfecto, y ciertos rasgos adquiridos persistían en él (como su orgullo y cierto aire soberbio tan propios suyos), pero era mucha la diferencia con lo de antes, y no sólo con lo que pudo tratar con él cuando se reencontraron luego del regreso de Naruto de su viaje de entrenamiento, sino que incluso con su personalidad de cuando era un gennin.

Pero el cambio había iniciado antes; y allí lo recordó, el día en que se lo reencontró en la salida de Konoha y tuvieron esa fea discusión, hace ya medio año: el Sasuke que conocía, el de siempre, con lo molesto que estaba con ella en ese entonces simplemente la hubiese visto con desprecio y la hubiese dejado sin explicarle nada, por ser demasiado insignificante (o la habría atravesado con un chidori, si es que la consideraba suficientemente importante para tomarse esa molestia). O sea, Sasuke había dejado de ser el chico unidimensional de los últimos diez años.

Para Sakura eso tenía una ventaja, el que lo volvía más "humano"; pero, a cambio, este nuevo Sasuke (en realidad el más antiguo de todos) era mucho más complejo de comprender.

Al menos no lo vería en menos de un mes, por lo que tendría bastante tiempo para plantear su estrategia para poder sobrellevar una relación entre ambos. Pero no pensaría en amor; era tonto querer ilusionarse con algo tan absurdo.

Con un poco de suerte y aparecería alguien mejor algún día, permitiéndole dejar sus sentimientos por el pelinegro atrás.

" _Alguien mejor a Uchiha Sasuke… ¿eso existía realmente?"_

El llamado a la puerta interrumpió sus pensamientos: Shino le venía a avisar que cenarían todos juntos en su habitación, a ver si entre ambos lograban sacar a Kiba de su ensimismamiento. La tal Tamaki le había pegado duro al chico, metafóricamente hablando, sobre todo con su pasión por los gatos, y eso debería haber sido suficiente para desengañar al Inuzuka, pero nada parecía hacer mella en ese enamoramiento fulminante, y lo necesitaban centrado en su misión y no suspirando por una joven que tal vez nunca más volvería a ver.

.

.

.

Sasuke había desestimado el comunicarse con Naruto para saber el lugar exacto en el que se encontraba. En vez de eso, había elegido recorrer las tierras cercanas a fin de comprobar por si mismo el ambiente y probar sus capacidades de rastreo.

A sus subordinados les había dicho que la misión encomendada era cazar a Madara, omitiendo la parte de ponerse como ayudantes de su rubio ex-compañero. A diferencia de lo que tal encargo les habría provocado hace unos meses, ahora lo tomaban con más tranquilidad: conocían la fama de Naruto y sabían que, en caso de realmente encontrarse con Madara o Akatsuki, Sasuke no dudaría en llamar al Sabio de los Sapos para combatirlo juntos; esa no sería una misión suicida como las de antes.

Y, a decir verdad, los tres deseaban viajar nuevamente, aburridos de estar anclados en un lugar -Konoha- que no era verdaderamente su hogar.

Taka viajaba ahora en dirección suroeste, la que los llevaría a la costa sur de la Hoja. El Uchiha suponía que Naruto debería estar explorando los países centrales, por lo que él realizaría su propia búsqueda al otro lado del mundo. Con un poco de suerte y podría encontrar al falso Madara o a Kabuto antes que su amigo. Sería genial poder enrostrarle aquél logro, sobre todo cuando el propio Naruto llevaba ya casi seis meses de búsqueda infructuosa.

Una sola cosa lo torturaba, rondaba la cabeza del pelinegro: Sakura. Una enorme incógnita que escapaba a su propia comprensión.

Sin saber a qué atribuir exactamente su conducta, todo lo ocurrido entre ambos lo confundía. Por unos instantes creyó ver la mano de Kakashi en su forma de actuar con él, pero la chica era demasiado transparente y, de haber sido todo aquello un montaje orquestado por su antiguo jounin-sensei ella tarde o temprano se habría dejado en evidencia. Cuando descartó aquello, pensó que la conducta de Sakura no era más que su siempre presente enamoramiento, actuando de maneras más complejas de lo que lo hacía de niña, pero no parecía ser sólo eso.

Incluso, aceptando una sugerencia de la abuela gato, había dejado que ella le ofreciera, a escondidas, en regalo un delicado colgante de plata con una placa que tenía engastada un pequeño brillante, y a cuyo reverso tenía tallado el símbolo Uchiha. Nekobaa, al notar la reticencia de la pelirrosa en aceptarlo, le dijo privadamente que era normal entregar ese tipo de presentes a quienes los ayudantes del Clan Uchiha consideraban aptas para integrarlo (o sea, virtualmente le estaba dando su visto bueno a la chica como pareja de Sasuke), pero fue que le dijera aquello para que la kunoichi lo rechazase, molesta, mientras le pedía a la anciana que por ningún motivo le dijera nada de aquello al joven señor Uchiha (que fue como Nekobaa se refirió al pelinegro). O sea, rechazó un obsequio que antes la habría alagado más que nada.

Finalmente se habían separado sin más, dejándolo con aquella duda.

Nada había que molestase a Sasuke que el dudar sobre algo o alguien. Y lo peor de todo era que, según como transcurriesen las cosas, esa duda podría terminar quedando sin respuesta.

Nada podía darse por seguro en tiempos de guerra.

* * *

Con la puesta de sol, y estando acampando a un par de kilómetros de la frontera sur de la Hierba, el grupo de Naruto recibió la visita de sus mensajeros, los hermanos Dokugama.

Nunca los habían visto tan recargados de papeles: varios pliegos de pergamino eran llevados por ambos en sus manos, lo que hacía suponer que los contenedores de su espalda estaban a su vez llenos de similar contenido. Cuando fueron cuestionados por Gamatatsu sobre qué se supone que traían consigo, ellos respondieron, dirigiéndose a su invocador jefe: _"Mensaje de Gamahiro, desde la Lluvia"_.

Naruto se emocionó al oír la procedencia de todo aquello. El viejo y gigantesco sapo había cumplido su parte y logrado convencer a los líderes de Amegakure que compartieran con él aquella valiosa información. Sabia que cuando se los solicitó por primera vez estaban reticentes a permitir que fuera usada por las demás aldeas; aquello era un secreto del máximo nivel, una pieza elemental en el esquema defensivo de Amegakure, pero incluso más que eso, era uno de sus tesoros más preciados, el último regalo de su líder Pain y su Ángel: el Protocolo Diez, un plan concebido para evacuar la población completa de una ciudad en menos de veinte minutos, permitiendo trasladar a todos a una distancia de hasta treinta kilómetros de una zona bajo ataque.

El plan, en sí, era bastante sencillo: el área a evacuar se dividía en cuadrículas tales que permitieran a los civiles llegar al centro de las mismas en no más de cinco minutos a trote ligero. En el centro de cada cuadrícula se establecían sellos de transposición gigantescos, capaces de contener grupos de hasta cincuenta personas; dichos sellos sólo requerían la intervención de un shinobi con entrenamiento mínimo, el que activaba el jutsu contenido en ellos y enviaba a sus ocupantes a una de varias posiciones de destino preestablecidas, en zonas seguras y con suministros para contener a los evacuados por un par de días. Con un mínimo de preparación, incluida el proporcionar a cada civil un sello tanto para facilitar su vinculación al sello de transposición como para dejar fuera a cualquier intruso o infiltrado, y personal básico (un shinobi manejando cada extremo del sello) se podían evacuar a miles en poco tiempo, concentrando a los shinobi restantes en asistir a la población con movilidad limitada y sin necesidad de requerir personal de combate para proteger el escape de los no combatientes.

La verdadera complejidad del Protocolo Diez eran la creación de los jutsus necesarios para completar dicha planificación, ya que en sí lo que hacía el jutsu de trasporte era transformar, temporalmente, a cada persona a movilizar en un ser vinculado a un contrato de invocación: estando en funcionamiento era como si cientos de _kuchiyose no jutsu_ fuesen ejecutados uno detrás de otro. Y allí entraba el talento de los antiguos líderes de Ame.

Konan había logrado crear un sello de invocación extremadamente poderoso, complejo pero de fácil uso, capaz de adaptarse a las diferentes características de los seres vivos a ser movidos. De lo que podía ver en los pergaminos hechos llegar por los líderes de Amegakure los sellos gemelos tenían sesenta variaciones de chakra inscritos en cada uno, y debían ser cargados previamente con chakra en sus siete variaciones elementales para ser funcionales: aquél había sido el aporte de Nagato, quien con el control absoluto del chakra que le daba su Rinnegan podía hacer ese trabajo por si mismo, sin requerir más ayuda.

Naruto no podía dejar de admirar el trabajo de su maestra: si él hubiese intentado lograr lo que ella consiguió por sus propios medios habría tardado no menos de medio año en conseguirlo, y eso dedicándose completamente a esa tarea; ahora, con esos valiosos documentos en su poder, podría hacerlos llegar a cada una de las aldeas que corrían el riesgo de ser atacadas y ellos tan sólo tendrían que copiar lo que en ellos se decía. Seguramente no les faltarían los elementos necesarios para implementar todo ese sistema en menos de una semana.

Emocionado por contar finalmente con un mecanismo eficaz para proteger a los pobladores, hizo llamar a varios sapos de tamaño humano, a fin de que entre todos ellos copiaran al detalle los detallados planes y preparativos escritos en todos esos pergaminos, a fin de lograr ejemplares suficientes para hacerlas llegar a cada una de las aldeas shinobi, así como a la capital del Hierro.

Innumerables clones, supervisados por los sapos escribas, comenzaron la tarea de copiado, mientras realizaban todo el jaleo neceario para esa tarea: encender luces, mover papel y tinta, cargar comida, mantener la fogata bien alta. Mientras, los cuatro sapos guerreros de Naruto adoptaban su tamaño completo y montaban guardia.

Eesa noche nadie dormiría en el campamento del Sabio Legendario.

* * *

La tormenta que alcanzó al equipo de Mariko en las Sombras duró hasta el atardecer del día siguiente, por lo que la joven dispuso que el grupo retomaría su camino recién al próximo amanecer.

Mikuni, luciendo más relajada (con la pelirroja respondiendo a su nuevo nombre como si siempre hubiese sido el suyo), aprovechó esas largas horas inmovilizada en conocer mejor a sus escoltas. Varias fueron las horas en que las tres chicas del grupo conversaron como si se trataran de amigas de toda la vida.

Los varones eran más reservados. Kaminari se mostraba bastante serio, pero le gustaba hablar de su familia, de su esposa y su pequeña hija, que vivían en una aldea a sólo unos pocos kilómetros de la capital del Hierro. Cho, en cambio, era prácticamente mudo: respondía con gestos o monosílabos a las preguntas de la pelirroja, y cuando decía dos palabras lo hacía con una rara voz forzada que lo hacía parecer enfermo. Durante el almuerzo del segundo día de acampada, en medio de la nieve, Mikuni le consultó a la líder de misión, en frente de todos los miembros de su equipo, si le sucedía algo raro a Cho, a lo que la chica de la coleta respondió: _"nada, sólo es un poco torpe con las mujeres. Creo que les tiene miedo..."_ Mei, entendiendo la indirecta, se giró hacia el aludido y, con voz seductora, le dijo, mientras trataba de quitarle el casco (que todos los subordinados de Mariko seguían llevando fuera de las tiendas): _"Eso no es nada que no se pueda solucionar con un beso… no tengas miedo, pequeño, que aunque no tengo pareja soy muy buena en eso de besar y de seguro lo disfrutarás mucho"_ ; Chojuro, viéndose acorralado (y asumiendo que la pelirroja simplemente se divertía con su usual coqueteo), se levanta presuroso y huye, alegando que debe revisar los alrededores. Y Mariko tan sólo se ríe del chico al verlo arrancar de una mujer, risa que terminaba siendo seguida por todos.

Lo peor había sido que la escena se repetía cada vez que se reunían los cinco, y a cada intento de seducción de la hermosa Mei le seguía una mala excusa: baño, recoger algo, revisar el perímetro, ir a ver qué había hecho ruido en los alrededores (ruido que, por supuesto, ningún otro había oído); y luego la infaltable huida del de lentes, desesperado porque la mujer no le quitara su casco. A tanto llegó ese asunto, que para la segunda noche, Chojuro eligió dormir con el casco puesto, a fin de no verse sorprendido en la noche, indefenso.

Pero para el grupo aquello tenía un punto favorable: Cho siempre era el primero en ofrecerse para cualquier tarea (que le permitiera permanecer alejado de la Mizukage) y nunca reclamaba por el trabajo extra.

Mei, por su parte, se divertía jugando con la salud mental del chico. Ella no cedería en su empeño de hacerlo sufrir por su cobardía, y quedaban al menos ocho días de viaje aún, antes de que llegaran a su destino y se tuvieran que separar por quien sabe cuanto tiempo.

Chojuro, por su parte, estaba cada vez más arrepentido por no decirle quien era a la líder de su aldea desde un principio. Lo peor de todo era que a cada momento más crecía su culpa y más difícil se le hacía retroceder en su idea original… y lo peor sería cuando llegaran a los Campos de Arroz, en donde tendría sí o sí que revelarle su verdadera identidad, lo que seguramente pondría a Mei-sama furiosa.

Ojala Kami se apiadara de él y permitiera que algún milagro durante el viaje le salvara de ese lío en que él mismo se había metido.

.

.

.

Al tercer día de viaje, buscando un clima más benigno, el grupo de samurai se había introducido en el sur del País de la Tierra. A diferencia de la parte más central de dicho territorio, esa zona era mucho más verde, con varios ríos pequeños que nacían en las zonas nevadas más al sur y corrían en dirección nor-noreste, hasta morir antes de tocar la gran llanura central en donde, en su parte norte, estaba asentada la Aldea Escondida entre las Rocas.

El cambio de escenario, combinado con temperaturas más agradables, pareció alterar a todas la féminas del grupo, incluida Mariko. Con la excusa de pasar más desapercibidas, las tres chicas eligieron despojarse de la mayoría de su armadura de combate y viajar más descubiertas.

Kaminari, consultado por Mikuni sobre el viajar igual a ellas optó por negarse amablemente, señalando que la visión de su bello rostro lo reservaba para su hermosa esposa (y lo dijo con tal sinceridad y sencillez que provocó suspiros entre las kunoichi al oírlo). Cho, en cambio, ante la misma pregunta, sólo se alejó en silencio.

Queriendo aumentar la tortura del de lentes, Mariko había determinado turnos de vigilancia directos para cada uno de sus subordinados respecto de su protegida, quedando bajo el cuidado de Cho la persona de Mikuni entre el alba y las doce del día. O sea, a Chojuro le tocaba cuidarla en su baño matinal.

Fue en ese punto que Mei comenzó a sospechar de que la joven de la coleta ya sabía lo que ella sentía por el muchacho, aunque no comprendía si el obligar al chico a vigilarla durante sus muy largos y refrescantes baños matinales tenía por propósito incomodarla a ella, a él o a ambos. Pero ella era Godaime Mizukage, célebre por su personalidad avasalladora, y le demostraría que el que Chojuro le viera desnuda no le representaba ninguna dificultad.

Además, confiaba en el joven, y sabía que encontraría la forma de cumplir con su misión sin descuidarla ni aprovecharse de las circunstancias.

Y así lo hizo el de lentes, aprovechando sus habilidades sensoriales aprendidas con los samurai para mantener su atención sobre su blanco en todo momento, sin necesidad de usar sus ojos. Pero de que le costaba, le costaba: sabía por experiencia propia que, detrás del casco samurai, era imposible que cualquier persona se diera cuenta si es que estaba mirando o no… y esa era Terumi Mei, Mei-san… _su_ Mei… desnuda…

La pelirroja sólo escuchó el chapuzón que su escolta se dio en la corriente, justo cuando salía de la misma para secarse. Tardó tres minutos en poder estar presentable, y recién cuando decidió caminar de regreso al campamento Chojuro salió de debajo del agua, con su pesada armadura empapada. Aunque intuía el motivo de aquel arrebato de locura del chico, Mei no se aguantó las ganas de preguntarle el porqué había saltado así al agua, a lo que su escolta le respondió, con su fingida voz grave: _"mucho calor"_. Por toda respuesta, la pelirroja le sonrió y, acercándose al empapado samurai, le dijo: _"Si te molesta el calor, podemos bañarnos juntos… soy una kunoichi y no tengo conflictos con el cuerpo masculino; supongo que no soy demasiado desagradable para que te moleste compartir el agua conmigo, ¿verdad?"_ , todo eso amenizado con las manos de la mujer entallando su propia curvilínea figura.

Mientras Mei retomaba su camino al campamento, Chojuro no pudo evitar sentir como su temperatura subía… ahora sí que tenía calor, y el agua que tenía encima no lo ayudaba para nada…

Kami lo traicionaba, entregándolo indefenso en las fauces de ese demonio pelirrojo.

.

.

.

Al cuarto día, luego del baño matinal y del desayuno compartido, Mikuni aprovechó la cercanía de un poblado para solicitar a la líder de equipo la posibilidad de pasar allí: habiendo optado por viajar ligeras de ropa, podrían comprar algunos vestidos y ropa interior adecuada a un aspecto más civil.

Al principio Mariko trató de oponerse: una cosa era viajar sin las pesadas armaduras todo el tiempo, pero otra muy distinta era ir todos de civil, sin la protección extra que significaban sus trajes de batalla. Fue Ai quien le hizo ver que, siendo ellas tres mujeres de cierta alcurnia, podrían perfectamente hacerse pasar por viajantes adineradas, quedando Kaminari y Cho como sus samurai escoltas, contratados para dicho efecto, lo que tenía bastante sentido: con la guerra, la disponibilidad de shinobi para misiones de ese tipo era escasa y mucho más costosa, por lo que bastantes samurai habían sido requeridos como escolta armada por particulares.

Kaminari no puso peros a dicho asunto, mientras lo dejaran a él con su muy confortable y confiable armadura. Cho sólo murmuró, pero no le prestaron atención: era el último en la escala jerárquica del grupo, y su opinión no contaba.

Finalmente decidieron que cuatro de ellos (las tres chicas y Cho, fungiendo como su escolta) partirían al poblado de compras, quedando el cuarto a cargo del campamento y sus vestidos de samurai. Cho, fuera de su espada, debía cargar las katanas gemelas de Ai (quien como civil se vería mal llevando esas aparatosas armas); Mariko conservaría su _Ryu_ con ella; esa espada era lo suficientemente ornamentada como para considerarse un adorno, el capricho de una muchacha adinerada que soñaba con ser una famosa guerrera. Mikuni, en cambio, insistió en ir desarmada: una kunoichi de su nivel no necesitaba acero en sus manos para hacerse respetar de sus enemigos.

Cho no pudo evitar sentirse mal por esas últimas palabras de su amor secreto… era como si le reprochara su inutilidad cuando el falso Madara los emboscó y destruyó su _Hiramekarei_ , cuando dejó en evidencia su propia debilidad… sabía que no lo decía por él, un simple samurai, pero no podía evitar sentir que ella todavía recordaba ese suceso, y a Ao, a quien no fue capaz de salvar.

Aunque no pudo notar su rostro, oculto detrás de la máscara, Mei se percató del desánimo de Chojuro al oírle decir aquello último, no pudiendo evitar sentirse mal. No quería hacerlo sentir así; sólo pretendía jugar un poco con el hecho de que el chico, como un espadachín (y antiguo shinobigatana) dependía de su arma para sus técnicas. Realmente no creyó que sus palabras le afectarían tanto.

Pero tampoco podía consolarlo: eso sería ponerse en evidencia ante el muchacho, y destruiría todos sus esfuerzos de los últimos días.

Notando lo denso del ambiente, Mariko decidió tomar a Mikuni del brazo y llevársela a la fuerza. Ya podrían esos dos aclarar cualquier problema cuando regresaran de sus compras.

Ai siguió a su líder y a la embajadora.

Cho permaneció unos segundos quieto, hasta que sintió un golpe en la espalda que lo hizo reaccionar: era Kaminari, quien le recordó que muchos shinobi pensaban así de los samurai, despreciándolos incluso por poner su confianza en sus armas y no en su propia fuerza; lo que ellos no entendían era que su arma, su espada, era su fuerza, y que cuando peleaban nunca estaban solos, ya que su más intima compañera iba con ellos a todas partes.

Eso era el orgullo del samurai, su katana.

Cho miró su propia katana larga, regalo de Mifune-sama. Su compañero tenía razón, y ya no era él sólo quien defendería a la Mizukage y a Mizu no Kuni, sino que serían dos. Y todo el mundo, partiendo por el falso Madara, conocerían su verdadera fuerza.

El chico se aseguró su katana y salió a la carrera, buscando alcanzar a las chicas, que ya le habían sacado bastante distancia. Se supone que era la escolta de todas ellas y debía actuar como tal.


	35. Chapter 35

El equipo Akimichi ya llevaba una hora esperando en el puesto fronterizo del País del Rayo.

Se suponía que allí se reunirían con su escolta/guardia/vigilantes que los acompañarían el resto de su viaje hasta Kumo, pero éstos simplemente no habían llegado (aunque supuestamente fueron informados de aquello cuando los shinobi de Konoha ingresaron al País de los Campos de Arroz, territorio controlado por la Alianza).

Parece que ese era el karma de Choji para ese viaje: tener que esperar a todo el mundo.

Al menos el viaje había sido tranquilo, con sus dos acompañantes socializando entre ellos (mucho más Ino que Sai, pero el jounin pálido realmente se esforzaba por seguirle el ritmo a las conversaciones y ocurrencias de la chica), con él siendo dejado a un lado. No era un aislamiento hecho adrede, era más bien que el líder de misión no pretendía estorbar los esfuerzos de su amiga con el ex-raíz (y ese tiempo siendo ignorado le servía para meditar en todo lo que diría y el cómo actuaria durante su misión).

El viaje había sido bastante lento, ya que el Akimichi no pretendía agotar a su equipo. El hecho de no saber cómo sería el recibimiento en aquellas lejanas tierras le hacía actuar de manera cautelosa, y dichas precauciones involucraban el estar lo suficientemente descansados como para huir o combatir, si fuera necesario.

Pero incluso con eso los de Konoha habían terminado llegando al punto de control antes que sus acompañantes.

Los chunnin que protegían ese lugar les habían confiscado todo, salvo sus pergaminos donde figuraban su calidad de embajadores y el objeto de su misión, un viejo cuaderno, tinta y pluma de Sai (que sólo perdonaron porque la rubia Yamanaka les había suplicado permitieran que los conservaran por que su amigo lo necesitaba para relajarse dibujando) y una muda de ropa formal que Ino cargaba consigo (quien sabe porqué motivo). Todo lo demás, incluidos sus armas y suministros, fueron retenidos.

Al menos los nervios de Choji respecto a su misión eran suficiente para quitarle cualquier atisbo de hambre. Ino esperaba que dicha situación durara hasta la próxima aldea y su grueso amigo no terminara decayendo como antaño.

Sai se distraía haciendo un dibujo del puesto de control, consciente de que sus acompañantes podrían tardar todavía bastante, o incluso días si así lo querían. Como le había señalado al líder de misión era muy posible que los de Kumo no desearan que los trataran de convencer de unírseles en un sólo frente, por lo que seguramente retrasarían su viaje lo más posible. Eso, si no los mataban o los capturaban para usarlos de rehenes contra su Aldea.

Choji asentía cansado a lo que aseveraba con tanta seguridad su compañero jounin, mientras tranquilizaba a Ino recordándole que Sai había sido un operativo Anbu por mucho tiempo y que, por lo mismo, era natural que esperara lo peor de su misión, pero que seguramente nada de eso pasaría.

.

.

.

Ino fue la primera que se los encontró.

Cuando completaron la tercera hora de espera, aburridos y hambrientos, el líder del equipo de Konoha había guiado a sus subordinados a un puesto de té de un poblado ubicado a poco menos de un kilómetro del puesto de control fronterizo.

Si bien los chunnin a cargo trataron de impedirles dicho propósito a los embajadores, bajo el alegato de que dicho poblado estaba dentro del territorio del Rayo, en donde no se les permitía ingresar sin su "escolta", Choji, exhibiendo un carácter que ni Ino ni Sai le habían visto nunca, les respondió a los molestos vigilantes que, siendo que quienes habían incumplido su cita eran lo shinobi de Kumo y que ellos les habían quitado todos sus suministros de viaje, y no habiendo sido capaces de mostrar la más mínima cordialidad hacia ellos y que sería esperable para con una delegación pacífica, bien podían, si lo deseaban, seguirlos hasta el poblado y así cumplir con su obligación, porque ellos estaban decididos a comer en alguna parte. Y, sin más, partió hacia el poblado, siendo seguido por el resto de su equipo.

Mientras caminaban, una sorprendida Ino le preguntó a Sai qué se supone que había sido esa actitud tan estricta del siempre cordial y tranquilo Akimichi Choji, a lo que el ex-raíz le señaló, privadamente, que a él le parecía lo más normal del mundo: el líder de equipo, antes que cualquier otra cosa, era el heredero del liderazgo de su clan, y seguramente tenía bastante compenetrado de la forma en que debía conducirse según su calidad y cómo debía tratar a los de inferior rango y calidad. Allí recién se percató la rubia de lo evidente (y de lo poco que ella misma había asimilado su rpopio estatus como hija de su padre, lo cual éste siempre le recordaba).

El poblado era de una treintena de casas, aunque había bastantes puestos comerciales menores (lo que era de suponerse, estando cerca de la frontera y junto a un camino principal). Choji arrimó a sus compañeros al primer puesto que encontró, el que servía bebidas frías y calientes; de comida, nada: ya eran casi las dos y el almuerzo había acabado, y sólo tendrían bocadillos hasta las cinco (costumbres del lugar). El líder de misión invitó, agradeciendo el que los chunnin de la frontera hubiesen respetado al menos sus monederos (seguramente no querían ser tomados por vulgares ladrones).

Allí, queriendo mostrarse agradecida con su amigo, la chunnin rubia se había ofrecido, luego de la tercera taza de té que se servían cada uno, a ir a buscar algo más sólido para acompañar su bebida caliente, por lo que dejó a sus compañeros en el puesto y salió a recorrer el poblado.

Estaba de regreso, cargando unos sencillos panes dulces de harina de trigo, cuando se topó con tres shinobi de Kumo (calidad evidenciada por sus protectores) que recorrían el pueblo. No queriendo aparecer como que estaban escondiéndose, Ino optó por acercarse a ellos, a fin de inquirir acerca de su propósito.

Samui se sorprendió cuando, de la nada, una joven rubia, vestida el uniforme táctico de Konoha pero desarmada y sin nada que la identificara como miembro de aquella Aldea Oculta, se les acercó a saludarlos y preguntar si es que los buscaban.

La verdad era que sí, aunque no por los motivos que la chica pensaba (pareciera que creía que eran algún tipo de partida de caza que había salido detrás de ellos por desobedecer a los guardias fronterizos).

Queriendo parecer amable con los extraños, Ino les ofreció de los panes que llevaba con una sonrisa: Samui los rechazó con sequedad, mientras sus subordinados tomaron uno cada uno. El único varón del grupo se quitó una chupeta dulce que llevaba en la boca, a fin de poder morder el bocadillo de masa, mientras decía: _"es normal que Samui-san los rechace, estas cosas son demasiado sencillas para los gustos de la señorita, aunque no es como si los necesitara… incluso estarse sin comer le ayudaría bastante, esas bolas gigantes de grasa que lleva al frente se consumirían y su espalda no sufriría tanto. Tú, Karui, deberías aprovechar y comerte varios, seguramente te ayudaran con tu pequeño problema..."_

Ino vio como las chicas que acompañaban al boquifloja lo miraban molestas. La que había tomado el bocadillo, ofendida, lo devolvió a la rubia luego de un par de mordidas, señalándole a su grosero compañero que, sin importar lo pequeños que fueran sus pechos, ella no necesitaba nada de aquello. Samui, en cambio, sólo esperó a que el chico terminara de comer para decirle: _"Cuando lleguemos a Kumo arreglaremos cuentas, Omoi. Te olvidas con mucha facilidad que soy un jounin y tu superior; tan sólo deseo, por tu bien, que sepas mantener la boca cerrada cuando nos encontremos con los embajadores de Konoha"_.

Allí fue que Ino les dijo que ella formaba parte de ese grupo, a lo que Samui le consultó si era la líder (lo que la chica negó, sin explayarse más sobre ese punto) y la ubicación de sus dos acompañantes.

Mientras caminaban todos juntos en dirección al puesto de té, la rubia jounin de Kumo le contó a la kunoichi de Konoha que ellos, el equipo Samui, eran los designados como su escolta; su atraso por llegar a su cita se había producido porque originalmente el encargado de esa misión iba a ser Killer Bee en persona, pero que obligaciones de último minuto en Kumo le habían retenido, por lo que ellos, sus discípulos, habían asumido su responsabilidad. Naturalmente, cuando lograron llegar al puesto fronterizo el grupo al que debían escoltar había desaparecido hace cuarenta minutos, y ellos habían llegado buscándolos hasta el poblado, siguiendo indicaciones de los chunnin vigilantes de dicho puesto.

.

.

.

Habían pasado casi diez minutos desde la partida de Ino cuando la chica regresó con sus compañeros, seguida de cerca por los tres shinobi de Kumo.

Choji notó de inmediato como, con discretas señas de manos, su compañera les indicaba a ambos que esa era su escolta.

Los recién llegados, vestidos con el uniforme estándar de la Nube, iban armados con espadas: dos de ellos, una chica y un chico, con espadas largas sujetas a sus espaldas, en posición vertical; la otra, que evidentemente era la líder del grupo (caminaba un par de pasos al frente de sus acompañantes), llevaba una tanto sujeta a su espalda baja (igual a como la usaba Sai antes de que se la confiscaran).

Choji recibió a los recién llegados con rostro serio; Sai, en cambio, exhibía su más fingida y exagerada sonrisa. Ino se adelantó a la carrera y dejó los bocadillos que traía en el mesón del té; Choji le agradeció el esfuerzo y le entregó una taza de té recién preparada.

Samui, al ver la interacción entre los miembros del grupo, supo de inmediato quien debía ser el líder, por lo que le hizo una seña a sus compañeros para que esperaran y se adelantó a saludar: _"Sean bienvenidos al País del Rayo. Soy Samui, jounin de Kumogakure; nosotros seremos sus acompañantes mientras dure vuestra estadía en nuestra tierra. Tan sólo espero que sepa disculpar nuestro atraso y que su estancia sea agradable, señor embajador"_. Luego, esperó la respuesta del joven pálido.

Pero fue el gordo el que, adoptando un aire señorial, se levantó de la barra del puesto y le respondió, ignorando la grosería de la joven que había asumido quien era el líder de misión sin siquiera preguntar: _"Yo soy Akimichi Choji, dieciseisavo heredero del liderazgo del Clan Akimichi de Konohagakure_ _y jounin de la misma. He sido encomendado por Rokudaime Hokage y los demás mandos del Pacto para tratar con los líderes de Kumogakure un eventual acuerdo de alianza militar entre nuestras Aldeas. Mis compañeros: Ino, chunnin, y Sai, jounin"_. Dicho lo anterior, el joven le entregó a la rubia el pergamino en donde figuraba su identificación y la naturaleza de su misión.

Samui, avergonzada por su equivocación, tan sólo fingió revisar el documento facilitado. Omoi, en cambio, no pudo evitar decirle a su compañera Karui, siendo oído por todos: _"Aquí tenemos incluso a uno más estirado que nuestra líder de equipo, compañera. ¡Quien diría que el jefe sería el gordo y no el mejor plantado, eh!"_. Sai, por su parte, no pudo evitar señalarle a Ino que la tal Samui le recordaba a Hinata, principalmente por el flequillo y esos enormes pechos (que aunque los de su difunta compañera no eran tan grandes seguramente con un par de años habrían alcanzado ese tamaño), y le preguntaba si es que sabía si la otra que iba en el grupo era una chica o un chico con mucho maquillaje.

Samui, no dando más de la incomodidad, trató de distender el ambiente disculpándose por su torpe subordinado, mientras le señalaba al embajador de la Hoja que, por lo visto, ambos tenían que lidiar con idiotas habladores en sus respectivos equipos. Choji, manteniendo la seriedad en todo momento, le respondió: _"Mi compañero Sai tiene la desafortunada tendencia a no sopesar lo que dice, pero es compresible tratándose de alguien que durante toda su infancia y adolescencia fue educado como un arma inhumana, fría y sin emociones, por lo que carece de ese toque que nos permite al resto refrenarnos de decir lo que pensamos; lo siento por aquello tan terrible que haya tenido que sufrir su subordinado para actuar de similar forma, Samui-san"_.

Bien, Samui lo comprendía: el tal Choji se cobraba el desprecio que ella le había hecho, avergonzando al tonto de Omoi y defendiendo de paso a su compañero.

No queriendo estirar esa situación, la líder del equipo de Kumo le sugirió al grupo partir de inmediato, a fin de llegar a su próxima escala antes de que se pusiera el sol. Pero Choji fue inflexible: suya era la culpa de ese atraso, por lo que ellos terminarían su té en calma y luego irían a donde sus guías les indicaran, invitándolos de paso a acompañarlos. En ese punto la paciencia de la jounin rubia comenzaba a acabarse.

Notando lo último, Karui le sugirió discretamente a su líder que aceptaran la idea del de Konoha: ellos igual estaban cansados y con hambre, por lo que tomar algo no les vendría mal.

Los shinobi de Kumo se sentaron en la barra, a la izquierda del equipo de Konoha. Ino se había acomodado entre Choji y Sai, por lo que Samui debería haber quedado junto al Akimichi. Temiendo que aquello pudiera provocar algún conflicto, y sabiendo que Omoi era el menos indicado a ocupar ese lugar (y apartarse de los embajadores no era opción si no querían ofenderlos) Karui optó por sentarse junto al gordo. Con lo odioso que había sido, ella creyó sinceramente que rechazaría los bocadillos conseguidos por su subordinada como indignos de alguien de su calidad e importancia (incluso le parecía extraño el que no le hubiese reclamado todavía a la chunnin rubia el no haber traído nada mejor).

La sorpresa de Karui fue enorme cuando Choji tomó el mismo bocadillo que ella había estado comiendo y se lo sirvió sin ningún complejo, mientras le ofrecía de los enteros a los recién llegados con su mejor sonrisa, señalándoles que en ese local no vendían nada para comer y que si estaban tan apurados probablemente no podrían parar en el camino a comer algo diferente. Omoi, divertido con la escena, casi dice una pesadez sobre besos indirectos cuando sintió el aura asesina de Karui, quien lo miraba fijamente. Choji, sin saber a qué se debía esa tensión entre ambos (al comerse ese pan dulce con unas mordidas de menos no había hecho nada diferente a lo de siempre: la confianza entre él e Ino era tal que podía darse esas libertades sin que hubiesen malas interpretaciones; además, la rubia no había reclamado ese dulce que él suponía ella había probado al comprarlos, y Choji no dejaría que simplemente se perdiera) tomó la mano de la kunoichi que tenía a su izquierda y, con delicadeza, colocó uno de los bocadillos en ella, señalándole que lo mejor era que comiera algo si no quería verse fatigada más tarde.

Karui no pudo evitar fijar la vista en el rostro regordete del tal Choji, para luego mirar el pan dulce: debía aprender a no ser tan severa en su juicio con los desconocidos.

Samui invitó las bebidas para su equipo: tres bebidas azucaradas frías, las que acompañó con los panes.

Al final el conteo fue de dos panes para Karui, Samui y Sai, cuatro para Omoi, seis y tres cuartos para Choji y (como si el amor quitara el hambre) uno para Ino. Ninguno quiso reconocer quien se había comido el cuarto restante.

* * *

El grupo samurai ya llevaba un par de horas en el poblado, haciendo compras.

Para Cho todo ese espectáculo era bastante agradable. Probablemente para cualquier otro la experiencia habría resultado aburrida, pero para el chico tenía dos atractivos especiales: el primero era el poder ver a sus compañeras de equipo (Ai y Mariko) en una faceta que no les conocía; el segundo, y más importante, era disfrutar el espectáculo de Terumi Mei (acá Mikuni) vestida como civil. Era cierto que su pelirroja debilidad no era precisamente la más marcial de las kunoichi (el vestido entallado y escotado que usaba habitualmente no era lo que se diría un traje muy sobrio) pero la mujer lo usaba tan seguido que prácticamente todo Kiri se había acostumbrado a verle así y, por lo mismo, no causaba el mismo efecto que causaría si fuese un traje de ocasión.

Mei, por su parte, aprovechaba esa libertad que hace años no tenía. La decisión de Mariko de no tratarla como la Mizukage sino como una protegida cualquiera, junto con el hecho de que Chojuro (alias Cho) en aras de mantener su mascarada no podía actuar para contenerla de la manera en que lo haría si actuara como el shinobigatana escoltando a la líder de su aldea, le permitían actuar como una jovencita tonta y risueña, divagando entre muchos vestidos diferentes y probándose todo.

Y lo mejor de todo era que el de lentes, que actuaba como su sombra, era el encargado de opinar sobre si un vestido determinado le quedaba mejor o peor que otro (lo que hacía con el inconfundible pulgar). Por supuesto, también resultaba lindo ver como el chico samurai espantaba a todos los hombres, jóvenes y mayores, que se quedaban viéndola embobados cada vez que salía de los vestidores a preguntarle a su escolta sobre alguna prenda -lo que era bastante natural, ya que era básicamente una muy deseable y curvilínea mujer madura luciendo vestidos para jovencitas que apenas y contenían dentro de ellos su generosa figura-.

.

.

.

Chojuro aprovechó la primera pausa de la tarde, mientras las tres chicas comían un postre de fruta en un restaurante al aire libre, para conseguir una mascarilla blanca (de las usuales para gente resfriada) y probar hablar a través de ella. Satisfecho, pudo comprobar que la distorsión de su voz detrás de la tela era la suficiente para dejar de tener que fingir un tono más grave cada vez que tenía que responderle a la Mizukage (sinceramente estaba aburrido de contestar con gruñidos o frases de no más de tres palabras).

Al volver, pudo notar que, habiendo terminado su refrigerio, Mariko se levantaba para aproximarse a él y ordenarle que se quedara con la pelirroja mientras ella y Ai iban a comprar un par de mochilas grandes donde guardar sus armaduras para el resto del viaje. Algo cansado por llevar la pesada armadura en ese clima cálido, Cho no aguantó y decidió sentarse un rato en la mesita ocupada ahora sólo por su protegida.

Mei, que tomaba un vaso de agua para quitarse el gusto dulce de la fruta de la boca, no aguantó las ganas de entablar conversación con el fingido samurai:

\- ¿Cansado, Cho?

\- Bastante, a decir verdad. Esta armadura no fue pensada para días calurosos…

La mujer no pudo evitar notar que por primera vez desde que se habían reunido el chico articulaba más de cinco palabras una después de otra. Intrigada por ese cambio de actitud (y la notoria variación en su antes forzada voz) le ofreció lo que restaba de su agua: medio vaso. El de lentes, sin más, aceptó la bebida y levantó parte de su casco para beber.

Allí Mei pudo ver la mascarilla de tela que llevaba su escolta. Aquello era algo bueno, ya que la aparente confianza que le proporcionaba ese medio seguramente lo haría hablar mucho más, y ella, luego de cinco días viajando juntos, necesitaba algunas respuestas que sólo Chojuro podría darle:

\- Resulta agradable escuchar más que gruñidos viniendo de ti; empezaba a creer que no sabías hablar, Cho.

\- Disculpe, Mikuni-sama, he estado enfermo los últimos días y mi garganta no se ha sentido bien…

\- Ya veo… ("Chojuro, maldito chico listo", pensó Mei); ¿fue por eso que te lanzaste al agua el otro día, fiebre acaso?

\- Algo parecido, señora.

\- Por favor, no me digas señora, dejame soñar que no soy tan vieja como realmente soy.

\- No lo dije por eso, Mikuni-sama, sólo trato de ser respetuoso.

\- Mentiroso… sé lo que todos piensan al verme…

\- ¿Lo hermosa y sensual que se ve?

\- ¿Acaso quieres jugar conmigo, muchacho?

\- No. Tan sólo recordaba a todos esos idiotas que tuve que espantar mientras usted se probaba vestidos tan ostentosamente.

\- Probablemente se preguntaban que es lo que pretendía al usar esas prendas tan vistosas.

\- En realidad creo que era otra cosa…

\- ¿Qué, según tú?

\- Lo sabe, señora…

\- Dímelo. Quiero saber lo que piensas, samurai…

\- ¿Porqué? Yo no soy nadie.

\- Te equivocas: eres un hombre. Con sólo eso tu opinión me sirve. Sinceramente no quiero oír otro sujeto que alaba mis grandes habilidades de combate o mi alto estatus, pero que mira al lado cada vez que pasa una jovencita; eso me deprime.

\- No debería, no con lo hermosa que es.

\- Por eso me interesa lo que piensas de mi. Sé que no has apartado tu vista de mi persona, y dudo mucho que sea tan sólo porque tienes que cuidarme, samurai. O al menos quiero pensar eso.

\- ¿Sabe? Para tenerse en tan alta consideración no es muy lista, Mikuni-sama.

\- ¿Yo me tengo en alta consideración? Vamos, parece que no me acabas de escuchar diciendo todo lo contrario.

\- No es por lo que dice, sino por como actúa. Si realmente se tuviera en poca estima no se luciría como lo hace; usted no es alguien que haga el ridículo por llamar la atención: sabe lo que provoca en los hombres, y se aprovecha de eso.

\- ¿Aprovecharme, yo? Lamento contradecirte, chico, pero son los hombres los que se aprovechan de mi, ilusionándome para luego dejarme de lado. Muchas veces me ha pasado y sinceramente no deseo repetirlo… creo que ya no hay buenos hombres en este mundo.

\- Comprendo… nunca pensé que tuviera miedo.

\- (molesta, la pelirroja alza la voz) ¡Yo no tengo miedo, muchacho tonto!

\- Así es… ¿sabe? Me recuerda a una vieja conocida. Una que admiro mucho. Parecida a usted: muy atractiva, incluso sensual; inteligente; vivaz; algo extrovertida. Siempre le gustaba demostrar seguridad de si misma ante todo el mundo…

\- Gracias por esa comparación.

\- Ella tiene un sólo problema: la soledad. Tener tantos dones y talentos, destacar tanto por sobre todos y todas, la llevó muy pronto a una posición demasiado elevada, de mucha importancia. Creo que eso terminó provocando que todos la vieran como algo imposible, y ella misma, con su actitud, le recuerda constantemente a todos lo grandiosa que es. Como es natural, nadie tiene el valor suficiente para estar a su altura, y si bien son muchos los que la admiran, ninguno la desea como su pareja, por temor a quedar a su sombra.

\- Ya veo… pues esos que la ignoran no son más que unos poco hombres; sentirse amenazado por el éxito de una mujer… no es como si ella tenga que simplemente fingir ser menos para no espantar a esos inútiles.

\- Pienso lo mismo. Y yo mismo compartía mucho de ese temor, pero Mifune-sama me enseño que la primera cualidad de un verdadero hombre es ser seguro de si mismo.

\- ¿Y tú lo estás, muchacho? ¿realmente te crees tan superior como para no dudar de ti?

\- Se equivoca: estar seguro de uno no es saberse mejor, es saber que pueden haber muchos con mejores cualidades que las tuyas, pero que lo que tú tienes para ofrecer, en todo ámbito, está allí y es valioso. En éste caso, es que el hombre que pretenda merecer a ésta mujer sobresaliente sepa que, no importando que ella lo supere por mucho en diferentes áreas, siempre habrá algo que uno pueda aportar a una relación, algo que ella, con todo su éxito y su talento, no podrá conseguir por si sola.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Cariño, consuelo, apoyo emocional, un abrazo cálido en la cama compartida durante el frío invierno, que vaya más allá del simple calor físico… si tengo que definirlo en una sola palabra: amor.

Mei, al oír lo último, no pudo evitar sonrojarse ligeramente: ¿acaso Chojuro la conocía tan bien?; ¿cómo no se había dado cuenta antes…?

\- No quise incomodarla. Simplemente usted me pidió respuestas, y se las he dado lo mejor que he podido.

\- No tiene importancia, Cho… pero por como hablas, diría que esa conocida tuya es mucho más de lo que confiesas. ¿Una amiga, quizás? ¿es que acaso tú eres otro de sus pretendientes?

\- Algo así, aunque creo que no tengo oportunidad.

\- ¿Porqué? Y no me digas que eres muy joven para ella, que si se supone que me estás comparando con ella me voy a terminar deprimiendo.

\- No. Siendo sincero, creo que ella no me ve como desearía que me viera…

\- ¿Acaso se esconde un engendro debajo de ese casco que te empeñas en conservar, Cho?

\- No es tanto así… en realidad creo que no importa lo feo que yo sea, ella tiene belleza suficiente por los dos.

\- Vaya, estás bastante enganchado. Debe de ser un pez muy gordo.

\- Tal vez… aunque en realidad lo único bueno de su posición ha sido el poder conocerla. Si las circunstancias fuesen otras probablemente nunca nos habríamos encontrado.

\- ¡Oh, me has dejado muy intrigada, samurai! Vamos, dime qué se supone que sientes por esa mujer mayor, ¿acaso una noche de pasión desenfrenada satisfaría tu interés?

\- La amo…

Mei abre sus ojos, evidenciando su sorpresa ante la revelación. Sabe que Chojuro no es consciente de que ella sabe quien le habla tras la armadura, por lo que el chico se le ha confesado sin temor de que ella realmente lo descubra… o tal vez ya se ha dado cuenta de que su embuste ha sido descubierto, y ha aprovechado la oportunidad para confesarsele… o quizás sólo juega con ella…

Un ruido cercano obliga al joven espadachín a levantarse de la mesa, sin notar la reacción de la pelirroja a sus palabras: un par de odiosos molestando a una joven madre y su pequeña hija, a las cuales parte a defender. Un par de palabras y la exhibición del nacimiento de su katana son suficientes para espantar aquella molestia.

Mei tarda cinco segundos en reaccionar al shock, y sin prestar mayor atención al gesto de Chojuro por ayudar a una extraña agradece esa interrupción, que le da el tiempo necesario para recuperar la compostura.

Agradece que antes de que el chico regrese a su lado aparecen Ai y Mariko, trayendo dos enormes mochilas, recién compradas, que usarán para llevar su atuendo samurai el resto del viaje. Probablemente si seguían ellos dos solos allí, conversando, terminaría tan incómoda que lo golpearía por ponerla en esa situación…

… para después besarlo como nunca nadie lo ha besado.

* * *

Finalmente las copias del Protocolo Diez habían sido completadas.

Naruto no puede evitar que por lo menos han logrado un avance en medio de toda la incertidumbre sobre el futuro e inminente ataque de Akatsuki.

Los hermanos Dokugama son llamados a fin de que logren hacer llegar esos pergaminos a los líderes de las Aldeas Shinobi y del País del Hierro. Son diez copias las que se repartirán en total, abarcando incluso algunas de las aldeas ninja menores.

Los sapos mensajeros se miran el uno al otro. Aunque saben que aquello es necesario, no deja de ser molesto tener tanto trabajo… si no fuera porque cuentan con que el maestro sabio Naruto les cumpla con lo de la cita, habrían tratado de esquivar todo ese esfuerzo, pero ya que no había de otra…

El primer viaje es para la capital del Hierro.

.

.

.

Mifune recibió a los mensajeros mientras estaba sólo en su oficina.

Los dos sapos armados le pillaron desprevenido, pero no se alarmó por su presencia: ya el actual Hokage le había contado sobre los pequeños mensajeros del Sabio Legendario, y al verlos aparecerse así supuso que vendrían con un asunto importante.

Además de las copias del plan de evacuación, los sapos llevaban un mensaje particular al líder de los samurai del Hierro, de parte de Naruto en persona: _"Sé que sus samurai no poseen el conocimiento en ninjutsu o sellos necesarios para implementar este plan de escape, por lo que me permito ofrecerle el apoyo de un equipo de sapos entrenados que podrán asistirlos en la preparación necesaria para la creación y uso de las técnicas detalladas en los planos enviados. Enviaré un mensajero en un par de horas para averiguar si es que los va a necesitar; por favor use el ínter tanto para estudiar los documentos que le he hecho llegar. Gracias"_.

.

.

.

Los mensajes a Suna y Konoha fueron sin mayor novedad. Los líderes de ambas aldeas recibieron la información con actitud amable y se comprometieron a comunicar a la brevedad posible sobre cualquier dificultad o requerimiento que tuviesen para llevar a cabo lo que Naruto les había facilitado tan generosamente.

Los líderes de las aldeas menores tampoco pusieron peros al ofrecimiento, aunque la mayoría señaló que su implementación quedaría supeditada al acuerdo que adoptara la Alianza como conjunto al respecto.

En el cuartel general de la Alianza, en una populosa aldea ubicada cerca de la frontera sur del País del Rayo, los Kages de Iwa y Kumo, que se encontraban juntos al momento de llegar los mensajeros, se vieron sorprendidos por esos extraños invasores y trataron de atacarlos, aunque la agilidad de los sapos fue suficiente para esquivar sus envestidas los segundos necesarios para evidenciar su calidad de mensajeros. Sin embargo, la recepción que ambos tuvieron al mensaje enviado por el Gama-sennin fue la peor de todos: conteste con la declaración de enemigo de la Alianza que pesaba sobre la persona de Uzumaki Namikase Naruto, no aceptarían ninguna sugerencia ni mensaje del chico rubio hasta que no aceptara la autoridad de la Alianza y se entregara, a fin de colocarlo bajo la custodia de Killer Bee.

Los sapos mensajeros se miraron, compartiendo una sola idea: algunos humanos sí que eran idiotas.

Viendo que no lograrían nada más allí, y asumiendo que esa era la respuesta que debían llevar a su líder, ambos sapos se retiraron, desapareciendo en silencio.

Onoki, viendo esos muchos pergaminos que dejaron los pequeños sapos al irse, planteo la posibilidad de echarles un ojo o entregárselos a sus grupos de inteligencia, a fin de que los estudiaran, pero A fue inflexible: debían permanecer firmes en su posición contra el mocoso insolente.

Lo último que ambos kages hicieron fue llamar a uno de los guardias a fin de que tomara toda esa basura y la hiciera quemar: si Naruto pretendía cualquier cosa de ellos debería venir a pedirla en persona.

* * *

La última visita de los sapos mensajeros tardó casi dos horas en verificarse.

No fue porque no encontraran a la destinataria de su mensaje, sino porque la misma estaba acompañada en todo momento, y un mensaje de tal importancia no podía ser dado en presencia de otros (como era usualmente su práctica).

Les extrañó que ella se encontrara en el País de la Tierra, tan lejos de Kiri, donde supuestamente tendría que hallarse.

Cuando ambos sapos llegaron al extraño edificio donde la mujer se encontraba, un lugar muy concurrido por muchas otras mujeres, tuvieron que usar lo mejor de su repertorio de camuflaje para pasar desapercibidos, escabulléndose entre los concurridos pasillos y las atestadas salas, llenas de trapos pequeños y complicados.

Siguieron a su blanco hasta la parte más alejada del lugar, donde había muy pocos humanos. Afortunadamente la mujer se encontraba entrando y saliendo de un pequeño cuarto, dentro del cual podrían visitarla, lejos de la vista de su molesto acompañante.

.

.

.

Luego de la comida, el grupo de Mikuni, sus amigas y su escolta samurai se habían dirigido a una enorme tienda de tres pisos, destinada principalmente a ropa femenina. Si bien ya tenían con ellas algunos bultos de ropa (que cargaba un estoico Cho), había algo que todavía no habían conseguido y que la pelirroja, siendo una mujer más madura que las dos jóvenes que le seguían, apreciaba más que ellas: lencería.

Por lo que le contaban las dependientas de la tienda, las prendas más costosas y ornamentadas estaban al final del tercer piso, aunque normalmente no iba nadie a ese lugar por los precios de los artículos, pero Mikuni insistía en que una mujer como ella no podía llevar pantaletas sencillas y sostenes lisos, como las que sus acompañantes (olvidando que supuestamente querían pasar por mujeres adineradas) querían comprar para ellas, prefiriendo comodidad (y costo) a estilo.

Obviamente fue Cho el encargado de acompañar a Mikuni a probarse algunas prendas y así elegir algo de su agrado.

A Chojuro le parecía increíble el que realmente no hubiese ninguna otra mujer en los probadores, siendo que los pisos inferiores de la tienda estaban repletos de compradoras. En silencio veía como su protegida tomaba varios modelos muy rebuscados y ornamentados (algunos con muy poca tela para el precio que lucían). De tanto en tanto, la mujer le pedía que le diera su opinión, situando la ropa interior sobre su torso a fin de simular cómo le quedaría; el chico respondía con "si", "no", "bonito", o "mucho", sin explayarse más -era obvio que tal examen le requería usar su imaginación para plantearse a la Mizukage desnuda, vestida con tan sólo esas prendas, por lo que se negaba a usar respuestas que evidenciaran su nerviosismo por atreverse a usar esas imágenes mentales con quién era su líder, además de otras cosas-.

Mei, si bien disfrutaba la experiencia (la relajaba bastante el actuar sin tener que preocuparse por guardar la dignidad de su cargo, como una mujer normal), no lo hacía por el simple hecho de molestar o incomodar al muchacho. A diferencia de las veces previas, en que con sus exhibiciones ante Chojuro ella buscaba divertirse a costa suyo o torturarlo, ahora era más como que deseaba saber las impresiones que su cuerpo le causaban al joven; incluso, no había pasado más allá de esas inocentes preguntas sobre el como se le veía una prenda determinada, realizando todo el proceso de probarse las hermosas y entalladas prendas sola, sin más testigo que el espejo de cuerpo completo de su probador.

Y en una de esas pruebas, en donde la víctima era un conjunto de sostén y tanga semi-transparente (que jamás compraría, pero deseaba ver como lucía en ella), se dio cuenta de algo: mientras se ponía una camisola de seda negra, que apenas le llegaba al final de la espalda, no podía dejar de pensar en cómo reaccionaría el joven espadachín al verla entrar así en una inexistente alcoba, compartida por ambos, mientras él, como su pareja y amante, le esperaba recostado sobre una amplia cama matrimonial. Allí fue donde, después de montarse toda esa película en su cabeza, no pudo evitar reprenderse a si misma; quizás todas esas viejas odiosas de la aldea tenían razón, y ella no era más que una solterona buscando marido.

Pero recordó las palabras dichas por el de lentes en aquella mesa al aire libre, lo que había sido capaz de ver en ella… lo que su actitud coqueta le ocultaba a todo el mundo: deseaba amar y ser amada, nada más. Ella, más que cualquier otro, detestaba su cargo, porque le había negado la oportunidad de tener una familia normal; se había sacrificado por amor a Kiri, asumiendo un papel que nadie más podía ni quería asumir luego de los últimos desastres en su aldea, pero dicho amor y sacrificio había terminando relegando a tercer plano su vida personal, estancándola. Ahora no era una mujer, era Godaime Mizukage, y no tenía derecho a amar.

Pero Chojuro quería luchar contra eso; la había visto y creía que ella valía la pena… ¿qué era la diferencia de edad ante aquello?, ¿qué era la diferencia de rango frente a un sentimiento tan fuerte? Tal vez debería hacerle caso, cesar todo ese juego tonto y darle a él, darse a si misma una oportunidad: tal vez ambos quedarían derrotados y abatidos luego de descubrir que su relación era un imposible, que quizás el amor que sentían entre ellos no era verdadero o, peor aún, que ni siquiera un amor fuerte bastarían al final para superar los obstáculos evidentes entre ellos y su felicidad, pero ¿acaso la recompensa no valía correr el riesgo?

Y esa idea reafirmaba los temores de Mei: ciertamente Chojuro era joven, podía perder unos años en una relación infructuosa para luego desecharla y seguir buscando, pero… ¿y ella? ¿podía darse el lujo de invertir tres, cuatro, cinco años en una relación destinada al fracaso? ¿podría descubrir que ese supuesto amor no tenía futuro y dejarlo atrás para seguir buscando?; si ahora le costaba, ¿cómo sería cuando tuviese treinta y cinco… o cuarenta?

Y su eterna enemiga, su propia inseguridad, atacaba nuevamente.

Pero no tuvo tiempo de seguir divagando cuando un par de sapos de menos de un metro de alto, rechonchos y evidentemente venenosos se le aparecieron de improviso, dentro de aquél reducido espacio del probador de ropa. Y como si su aspecto y la forma de llegar no hubiesen sido suficientes, esas sais gemelas que portaba cada uno en un cinto que llevaban a modo de cinturón le hizo comprender que, tal vez, esos desconocidos venían por su vida… pero no se rendiría tan fácil…

Chojuro, que esperaba fuera del probador, extrañado de que la pelirroja tardara tanto, sólo sintió un aumento súbito de chakra de su protegida, mientras escuchaba las palabras de una técnica ser ejecutada: _"suiton: suijinchu"_ ; instintivamente el chico se alejó, sabiendo que el pilar de agua alcanzaría donde él se encontraba. Pudo ver apenas a un par de sapos negros bastante crecidos escapar desde el interior del probador, para luego desvanecerse el el aire.

La técnica defensiva de la Mizukage había sacado las puertas del probador de cuajo, llenando de agua el pequeño espacio y, de paso, empapándola, pero al menos había logrado su cometido: evitar que esos sapos venenosos se le acercaran lo suficiente para tocarla. Ella salió del destrozado habitáculo siguiendo a sus enemigos, pero los perdió de vista casi al instante; sólo Chojuro, a un par de metros de donde ella estaba parada, permanecía de pie, quieto, como si esperara.

El espadachín de Kiri, viendo como ese par se había simplemente esfumado, se concentró en el lugar que lo rodeaba, usando su percepción aumentada con chakra; luego de cuatro segundos, se movió hacia una de las paredes descubiertas del lugar y con un rápido movimiento hizo ademán de sujetar algo con cada mano, en el aire. Mei pudo notar como, apenas dos segundos después del agarre a la nada del chico, los sapos venenosos se materializaban, agarrados de sus cuellos por el vestido de samurai, quien con fuerza los empujó, siempre sujetos, arrinconándolos al suelo.

Los sapos, sabiéndose detenidos, escuchaban como la destinataria del mensaje que llevaban le pedía al chico que los había atrapado que los soltara para evitar ser envenenado, pero el chico estaba realmente enojado y se negaba a dejarlos ir: no veían su rostro, pero ese chakra que emanaba el de la niebla hablaba fuerte y claro. Ambos sapos optaron por des-invocarse para luego reaparecer a un par de metros hacia la salida de aquél cuarto, dejando sus sai en el suelo e inclinándose respetuosamente, dando a entender que ellos no eran enemigos.

Mei se interpuso entre su escolta y los sapos y les preguntó a los visitantes: _"¿Quiénes son y qué desean?"_ ; el de la izquierda respondió: _"Somos mensajeros del maestro sabio del Monte Myoboku, Naruto-sama. No pretendíamos asustarle ni atacarla, y todo lo que hicimos fue evitar que nos lastimaran"_ ; el de la derecha continuó: _"Nuestro maestro manda un recado de suma importancia, así como unos pergaminos con instrucciones para ayudar en el esfuerzo de guerra contra Akatsuki; le rogamos que los acepte y, si lo desea, envíe alguna respuesta con nosotros. Esperaremos unos minutos"_.

Los sapos, luego de terminar sus explicaciones, comienzan a sacar de sus contenedores a sus espaldas muchos pergaminos que van depositando en el suelo. Al ver que su líder no se mueve, Chojuro se saca sus guantes y toma el primero de ellos, desenrrollándolo para revisar su contenido; al ver que la mujer trata de detener al joven, uno de los sapos les dice: _"No se preocupe, Mizukage-dono, no somos venenosos ni hay alguna trampa en esos pergaminos. Sólo son un plan detallado para poder salvar a su gente en caso de que Akatsuki decida atacar su aldea"_.

Mei, sorprendida, pregunta: _"¿Cómo me han llamado?"_ ; el otro sapo responde: _"Usted es Mei Terumi, Godaime Mizukage de Kirigakure no sato, la destinataria de éste mensaje"_. Ella replica: _"Yo no..."_ Los sapos le interrumpen, señalando que desconocen el motivo para que quiera ocultar su identidad, pero que ellos no revelarán nada a nadie; aprovechan de disculparse por aparecerse así, pero por la naturaleza de su mensaje debían asegurarse de que lo recibiera estando sola, sin importar que su acompañante fuese un aliado suyo. Chojuro, extrañado, les pregunta si conocen su identidad, a lo que los sapos replican que si la conocen, sobre todo siendo él un miembro de la aldea de…

Allí Mei, sobresaltada, corta el discurso de los sapos, mientras les pide de favor que siendo tan urgente el mensaje lleven todo eso a la aldea de Kiri, ante un jounin de nombre Maguro, a quien deben decirle de su parte que revisen todo eso y que, si resulta ser seguro, lo implementen de inmediato. Los sapos discuten unos momentos entre ambos, para luego responder: _"Claro, serían tan sólo cuatro monedas de plata. Dos por ser un servicio especial y dos por el flete"_. Mei acepta, deseosa por evitar que esos sapos hablen de más y terminen evidenciándole la verdadera identidad de Cho (ya que no se siente capaz de terminar todavía con esa mascarada). Visto que han conseguido un muy buen cliente, los sapos sacan papel y lápiz, pidiéndole a la mujer que mande un mensaje escrito a fin de que puedan convencer a su destinatario que es ella quien los envía; ella lo redacta, sellándolo con su anillo, el que calienta soltando vapor hirviente de su boca a fin de la marca sea lo suficientemente clara en el papel.

Mientras guardan los pergaminos y la carta, los sapos no pueden evitar felicitar al chico: _"Nunca creímos que hubiese otro humano capaz de localizarnos estando camuflados, y aún más que eso el atraparnos a ambos. Sólo el maestro sennin había sido capaz de aquello antes; debes estar muy orgulloso de tu fuerza, chico"_.

La pelirroja, acelerando las cosas, les paga a la pareja de sapos mientras los despide, pidiéndoles de favor que si llegan a necesitarla de nuevo se le aparezcan con normalidad, aunque se encuentre acompañada de otros. Los sapos, a modo de despedida, le dicen: _"Mientras pague, puede pedirnos esa pequeña atención sin problemas, Mizukage-dono. Adiós"_.

.

.

.

Los dependientes de la tienda aparecieron recién cuando los sapos se habían ido, como si los sapos mensajeros tuviesen alguna habilidad para suprimir todo el ruido que habían provocado, lo que en sí era la única explicación posible para que el escándalo no se hubiese extendido a todos en el edificio.

La extraña vista de aquella mujer pelirroja, vistiendo sólo unas piezas de fina y sensual lencería, toda mojada, así como el probador destrozado y el lugar todo mojado les causaron bastante extrañeza. Avergonzada, Mikuni se comprometió a pagar todo, así como a llevarse todas las prendas que se había estado probando y quedaron arruinadas por su jutsu de agua.

Mariko y Ai llegaron a los cinco minutos, llamadas por Cho. Ellas fueron las que ayudaron a Mikuni a estar presentable nuevamente, trayéndole ropa interior seca y un vestido nuevo, además de conseguirle zapatos para reemplazar los que el agua había arruinado. Separaron las prendas mojadas de lencería y vieron que había cuatro conjuntos completos rescatables, incluyendo el negro que había llevado Mei encima durante todo el extraño suceso.

Las chicas sugirieron que la pelirroja los conservara: mal que mal, había terminado pagando por ellos. Pero Mei no quería saber nada de esas cosas, no después de que se percató que Chojuro le había visto vistiendo eso sin ningún pudor. Cho, escuchando que la pelirroja quería botar todo eso, le insistió en que las llevara consigo: realmente esa ropa se le veía muy bien, y recordando lo alegre que se vio mientras se la probaba no podía negarse a ese pequeño regaloneo consigo misma.

Allí la mujer cedió: si Chojuro realmente creía que se le veía bien, no sería ella quien le negaría el poder repetir aquella vista en el futuro.

Mientras salían de la tienda, Cho no pudo dejar de notar una risita coqueta que la pelirroja, que caminaba a su lado, dejó escapar disimuladamente. El fingido samurai no pudo dejar de pensar que pagaría por saber qué rayos estaba pensando su amor prohibido para reír de aquella manera tan linda.

* * *

Apenas habían terminado la sobremesa de aquella tarde, pero el equipo Aburame se preparaba para salir con destino al muelle de embarque.

Habían llegado el día anterior al hogar del constructor Tazuna, en su aldea costera. Sakura había esperado poder encontrarse con el viejo y toda su familia, pero lo que los recibió a la puerta de la casa fue un sapo gris de metro y medio de alto, quien al verificar que eran amigos de la familia los hizo pasar. Dentro, sentados en la mesa, estaban Tazuna y dos sapos más, un poco más pequeños y de color verde, compartiendo una botana de frutos secos y algas.

Por lo que se enteraron luego, los sapos que Naruto había puesto a vigilar las diferentes zonas del Pais de las Olas se habían enterado que dicha familia era amiga personal del Sabio Legendario, por lo que habían tomado por hábito el juntarse con los mismos. Si bien sapos, todos ellos gustaban de la vida hogareña, y el viejo constructor los recibió amablemente al saber que trabajaban para el héroe de la localidad.

Los sapos pagaron tan generoso recibimiento con suministros, noticias y mucho licor de sapos.

Tazuna estaba actualmente viviendo sólo: su hija Tsunami se había enlistado en los cuerpos médicos voluntarios creados para asistir a la división de Konoha que protegía el país; Inari, en cambio, había sido reclutado como miliciano para labores de intendencia en el poblado existente al otro lado del Gran Puente Naruto, en donde un fuerte contingente de la Hoja había levantado su campamento.

Shino aprovechó la presencia de los sapos para inquirir noticias sobre su antiguo camarada rubio y hacerle llegar a través de los mismos la noticia de la nueva dirección de los esfuerzos de guerra de los integrantes del Pacto.

El equipo de Konoha pasó la noche allí, en el hogar del constructor. Kiba no aguantó las ganas y aprovechó de invocar a Akamaru para pasar con el unas horas, que fueron de jugar con su mascota y uno de los sapos, para quien ese era el primer perro que veía en toda su vida. Sakura cocinó esa noche.

.

.

.

El equipo Aburame salió temprano del hogar de Tazuna, agradeciendo el hospedaje y dejando a Akamaru allí. Kiba confiaba en que llegarían a Kiri en un par de días y, queriendo darle a su can un aire diferente, luego de tenerlo tantos días sólo en el canil del clan Inuzuka, en Konoha, decidió que el enorme ninken blanco le hiciera compañía al decaído constructor: Tazuna jugaría con el can y se aseguraría de llenarlo de pescado, y Akamaru podría corretear aves marinas mientras esperaba a que su amo lo llamara a su lado.

La isla en donde se asentaba la aldea costera estaba llena de patrullas de la Hoja. Al ser la isla más oriental de las que bordeaban el País de las Olas, era la más cercana al territorio controlado por la Alianza y, por lo mismo, el probable punto de acceso de una probable invasión de la armada de Kumo. Para Shino era obvio que la estrategia de guerra era sacrificar la isla, a fin de traer a un posible ejército invasor a tierra firme, lejos de sus numerosos y bien armados buques, y contenerlos allí, usando el enorme puente como cuello de botella.

Ojalá no se tuviera que llegar a ese desenlace.

Estuvieron casi todo el día visitando la isla a pie, viendo cada rincón de la misma, con la vista de los enormes barcos de guerra de Kumo en el horizonte. Sakura aprovechó de llevar flores a la tumba de Zabuza y Haku, en la colina.

Habían almorzado mariscos y visitado el muelle de embarque a eso de las tres, pero la gente que deseaba viajar era tanta y el protocolo tan largo que optaron por permanecer en una aldea cercana hasta el atardecer, asumiendo que de noche el trámite sería mas expedito.

Y tuvieron razón: no más de veinte personas, incluidos ellos, tomarían el último barco hacia una pequeña isla ubicada a ocho millas mar adentro, territorio del País del Agua, en donde harían el transbordo a un barco controlado por la Alianza que tendría que llevarlos a su destino final, la isla principal del País del Agua, donde se encontraba asentada la Aldea Escondida entre la Niebla.

* * *

Dos kilómetros y medio.

Esa era la distancia que separaba al Sabio de los Sapos de su blanco.

Ese día, luego de despachar a los hermanos Dokugama, había estado haciendo su ronda habitual, cerca de la frontera occidental del País de la Hierba. Sinceramente no esperaba tener mayores resultados que en otras ocasiones, con su usual eliminación de zetsus blancos, colocados por Akatsuki como espías de caminos o infiltrados en los poblados. Como siempre, iniciaba su búsqueda con la exploración del área circundante con su senjutsu.

Así fue como lo descubrió.

Pero ésto era un poco diferente: el chakra de Kabuto, moviéndose a una velocidad demasiado alta para ser una serpiente espía. Sabía que no se trataba del discípulo de Orochimaru, ya que la firma de chakra que seguía era demasiado tenue para ser del sujeto, pero estaba cien por ciento seguro que era algo relacionado con aquél. Y eso último, sí o sí, significaban problemas. El sujeto había salido de una ciudad cercana, y avanzaba por el campo, lejos del camino principal.

Al llegar a apenas doscientos metros de su blanco Naruto pudo percibir como aquél se detenía, como si descansara. Con sumo cuidado le dio a sus compañeros sapos (los cuatro jóvenes guerreros, que iban en sus formas reducidas) instrucciones de separarse y rodear el área donde se había detenido su presa, a fin de que lo detuvieran en caso de que contara con alguna habilidad especial que le permitiese escabullirse cuando tratara de capturarlo.

Cuando los preparativos estuvieron listos, el rubio reforzó su modo sabio y se lanzó a la captura. Pero su propósito se truncó cuando pudo llegar a una distancia suficiente para ver de quien se trataba.

Era un hombre adulto, de unos cincuenta años, que vestía un muy viejo y raído uniforme shinobi. El pelo cano, corto y bastante desarreglado; ojos cansados y aire triste. Todo lo contrario que hubiese esperado encontrar en uno de los agentes del sennin de las serpientes.

Lo descubrió cuando observaba un pergamino enrollado y sellado en su mano derecha, de no más de veinte centímetros de largo, mientras descansaba sentado en el suelo. Luego de ver esa cosa la guardó dentro de una pequeña mochila que llevaba a su espalda, de la cual sacó una fruta y agua.

Estuvo cinco minutos comiendo, para luego levantarse; allí noto el rubio de que el sujeto era un poco más bajo que él.

Era evidente que quería seguir su camino.

Ahí Naruto avanzó. Se acercaría lentamente, luciendo amistoso; no sabía si era un espía o si lo estaban controlando de alguna manera, por lo que sólo lo lastimaría en caso de ser necesario. Lo que si tenía claro el rubio era que debía asegurar ese pergamino, el que llevaba una evidente firma de chakra de Kabuto, además de otras. Temía alguna especie de trampa, como una bomba, y no quería arriesgarse a que el mensajero muriera si no era necesario.

El rubio se movió con suficiente velocidad como para cruzarse frente al mensajero, deteniéndose a unos veinte metros delante suyo. Sacó un kunai normal de su reserva y amenazó al sujeto: debía dejarle en claro el riesgo que le representaba y la seriedad de su amenaza.

El hombre mayor se frenó al ver como un muchacho de rostro pintado se le aparecía de la nada; se colocó en posición de guardia, pero sin ningún arma con qué defenderse sólo atino a alzar su puños, mientras exigía a su atacante que declarara su propósito. Naruto le habló:

\- Dime quién eres y qué pretendes hacer con eso que cargas.

\- No eres nadie para decirme lo que debo hacer. Si pretendes robarme, debes saber que me defenderé… además, no tengo nada de valor conmigo…

\- No lo creo, yo no diría que ese pergamino que llevas contigo no tenga ningún valor. No me importa lo que creas, pero Kabuto no es de fiar, y con lo que sea que te haya comprado no vale lo que haces al servirle.

\- ¿Servirle? No te engañes, muchacho. Estoy aquí porque quiero, y lo que tengo que hacer es demasiado importante para simplemente rendirme. No me importa quien seas, pero no dejaré que me detengas.

\- Soy Uzumaki Namikase Naruto, seguramente Kabuto te contó de mi, de lo que puedo hacer… y el que no tienes forma de superarme.

\- No sé quien seas, y aunque fueras el mismo Kami interponiéndose en mi camino no lograrías hacer que me rinda. Se lo debo a ella.

\- ¿Ella?; ¿de donde vienes?

\- De una tierra maldita, olvidada y destruida… y no me negarás mi justicia…

El hombre mayor se abalanza contra el joven, tratando de golpearlo. Naruto, habiéndose percatado de que ese sujeto ha dicho lo que cree es la verdad y, por lo mismo, se ha convencido de que debe ser víctima de alguna especie de lavado mental, decide guardar su kunai en su cinturón, mientras realiza una serie de seis sellos de manos.

Justo en el momento en que el hombre lo alcanza, Naruto completa su último sello y posa su mano derecha sobre la frente del varón, mientras lo barre con su pierna derecha y lo hace caer de espaldas. Evita que se golpee con el suelo con su mano libre, mientras la que tiene sobre su frente la usa para proyectar un sello de chakra sobre la piel de su blanco: un jutsu Uzumaki, muy antiguo, diseñado para romper sellos mentales o liberar recuerdos suprimidos o alterados, como los que usaría un sujeto como Kabuto para controlar la mente de una persona.

Naruto cuenta con la ventaja de la experiencia: ya dos veces antes se ha encontrado con agentes del sennin de las serpientes, y ese sello le ha permitido con un poco de esfuerzo liberarlos de sus ataduras mentales.

Pero el chico no encuentra oposición. Es como si nada extraño hubiese en esa cabeza.

El sabio de los sapos se concentra, profundizando la búsqueda, explorando los recuerdos más poderosos, en busca de alguna mentira implantada, algo que explique esa extraña fidelidad a un monstruo como Kabuto… y lo ve…

Pero no ha sido el discípulo de Orochimaru, sino otros. Y sabe que todo eso es verdad, porque junto con las visiones, percibe los sentimientos del hombre que trata de liberarse de su agarre:

" _Una aldea pequeña, cerca de Otogakure… la invasión de la Alianza… el varón… es su padre… ella sólo tiene siete… no es combatiente, sus años de shinobi han quedado atrás hace mucho, y hace menos de un año se ha radicado allí, cerca de Oto, confiado en que podrá rehacer su vida con su pequeña, el único recuerdo de su amor perdido por la guerra… pero la guerra le alcanza… de nuevo…_

 _Cinco shinobi de la Nube, que lo han capturado dentro de su hogar… su pequeña ha salido de su escondite para pedir por su padre… la capturan… le obligan a ver… sangre… llanto… su cuerpo, esos animales… se ríen, y él es impotente… hasta que llega su superior, una mujer… y espera su ayuda; su pequeña aún vive, todavía vive…_

 _Pero la mujer los mira con desprecio, y saca su katana… la parte en dos, y lo han obligado a ver todo… su cuerpo tiembla, pero no es miedo, es rabia… rabia e impotencia…_

 _La mujer ordena que lo maten también: no debe haber testigos de lo que han hecho… un par de sus vecinos irrumpe en la casa, armados, y arremeten contra esas bestias… él corre, porque sabe que pronto caerán…no quiere permanecer allí, donde los ojos vacios de su pequeña lo observan...  
_

 _La muerte rodea la aldea; nadie lo persigue: los invasores están demasiado ocupados saqueando…_

 _Él sólo corre, pero no sabe porqué… ya no le queda nada..."_

Naruto reacciona cuando siente un corte en su mejilla: el hombre mayor ha tomado el kunai en su cinto y le ha herido. Toma distancia de un salto cuando percibe que le es lanzado un segundo golpe. El hombre mayor aprovecha de levantarse, sosteniendo en kunai en dirección al rubio, como pretendiendo con él evitar que se le acerque.

El rubio nota como los sapos se aproximan, reaccionando al ver que ha sido alcanzado; les grita que se detengan. Su voz ha sonado temblorosa, no puede mantener quietas sus manos: ha visto y sentido todo aquello, como si lo viviera en carne propia. Aquél no es un enemigo, es sólo un inocente… debe salvarlo:

\- ¡Por favor, ríndete! ¡No sé lo que te haya dicho Kabuto, pero sé que tu hija no hubiese querido que murieras en vano!

\- ¡NO ME DIGAS LO QUE ELLA HUBIESE QUERIDO! ¡NO ERES NADIE PARA HABLAR POR ELLA!

\- ¡Lo he visto, sé que intentó salvarte!

\- ¿ACASO VISTE LO QUE LE HICIERON ESOS ANIMALES? ¿PIENSAS QUE ELLA SE MERECÍA TODO ESO?

\- Nadie se merece morir…

\- ¡TE EQUIVOCAS! ¡LA ALIANZA, EL PACTO, TODOS ELLOS SE LO MERECEN! ¡TODA LA VIDA ME HAN ARREBATADO A LOS MÍOS! ¡ME QUITARON A MIS PADRES, A MIS HERMANOS, A MI ESPOSA… A MI PEQUEÑA! ¡NO LES BASTÓ SU VIDA, LA GOLPEARON, LA TORTURARON, LA VIOLARON… Y ME HICIERON VERLO TODO, TODO! ¡SE REÍAN DE MI DOLOR, DE MIS SÚPLICAS… LES ROGUÉ QUE ME MATARAN, LES PEDÍ QUE ME SACARAN LOS OJOS PARA NO SEGUIR VIENDO, PERO ELLOS SÓLO SE REÍAN!

\- ¿Y pretendes hacer lo mismo que ellos? ¿Tanto deseas vengarte que sacrificarás a los inocentes?

\- No venganza… retribución. Ellos actuaron como demonios, Akatsuki sólo los matará: será verdadera justicia.

\- No puedo permitirlo…

Naruto sabe que ese sujeto no tiene oportunidad de escapar. No hay nadie a los alrededores que pueda apoyarlo, y el hecho de que estando distraído y totalmente vulnerable esa persona mayor sólo halla podido herirle levemente le deja claro que no es alguien particularmente hábil. Podría derribarlo sin problemas, pero algo dentro de su cabeza se lo impide…

¿Cómo confrontar a alguien que ha perdido tanto?

El rubio elije intimidarlo, para lo cual adopta la forma la forma de su manto de chakra dorado. El sujeto baja la vista, negándose a verlo: es evidente el poder que emana del chico, ese enorme chakra y esa presencia imponente. Naruto, notando su actitud, se acerca caminando, lentamente, a fin de no asustarlo.

Sus sentidos aumentados le permiten oír lo que el hombre murmura: [ _"¿dónde estabas cuando necesitábamos que nos salvaran, maldito…?"_ ]

Ese mudo reproche frena al rubio. De inmediato un corte, hecho con su kunai, rebana el cuello del hombre mayor: se ha atacado a si mismo. En un destello, Naruto llega para sujetarlo antes de que caiga al suelo y escucha, impotente, sus últimas palabras: _"No conseguirás nada… de mi… el Hierro caerá después, pero mis compañeros… lograrán… hacer justicia… por… todos..."_

La sangre escurre desde la herida de su cuello, abundante. Naruto nota como su mano derecha, que sostenía la nuca del difunto, ha quedado empapada del líquido rojo. Sus brazos no tienen fuerza y ceden, dejando caer el cuerpo muerto al suelo, pesadamente.

El rubio se deja caer sentado sobre el pasto. Mira su mano ensangrentada; luego, busca su kunai, el que ha caído junto al cuerpo del agente de Kabuto. Duda un momento, luego lo toma con su mano sucia y, furioso, comienza a apuñalar el suelo bajo sus pies.

No sabe porqué, pero no puede evitar imaginar los rostros de los malditos que convirtieron a ese hombre inocente en un vengador, mientras sueña que ese kunai atraviesa sus cuerpos inmundos una y otra vez. Está rabioso, sediento de venganza…

Y sabe perfectamente porqué.

Lo sucedido no ha sido culpa de Obito, o de Kabuto. Porque ellos no son los únicos villanos, ni los únicos homicidas. Porque allí afuera los malditos abundan, y a pesar de todo su poder no puede detenerlos a todos… ni protegerlos a todos.

Porque recuerda lo ocurrido con Hinata, y lo que sintió aquella tarde sobre los restos humeantes de Konoha, cuando vio su cuerpo inerte, tirado en el suelo.

Siempre habrá alguien a quien no pueda salvar, y nada puede hacer para evitarlo.

Los sapos han llegado junto al rubio, pero sólo se quedan viendo como arremete contra el suelo, como el acero entra y sale una y otra y otra vez. Finalmente, es Gamaren quien se aproxima, y con su pequeña mano sujeta la de su invocador, deteniéndola; lo mira al rostro: Naruto contiene sus lágrimas.

La chica sapo le quita el arma, arrojándola lejos, y con dificultad lo abraza, sin saber qué decirle. El rubio sólo corresponde al gesto abrazándola a su vez con fuerza, mientras sus gritos resuenan en el campo: ¡MALDICIÓN! ¡MALDITOS SEAN TODOS! ¿PORQUÉ MIERDA NO PUEDEN DEJAR DE LASTIMARSE? ¿PORQUÉ TENGO QUE SER YO QUIEN LOS DETENGA, AH? ¿PORQUÉ TIENE QUE MORIR LOS QUE NO TIENE CULPA…? ¿PORQUÉ…? ¿PORQUÉ…?

.

.

.

Quince minutos pasaron.

Los sapos machos se encargaron de sepultar el cuerpo del mensajero. Aquello era lo menos que se merecía, según ha dicho Naruto.

Gamaren acompañaba al rubio, sin apartarse de su lado en ningún momento. Kenshin le había traído un poco de agua, tanto para que la bebiera como para que se limpiara la sangre y tierra que ensuciaba su mano derecha. El kunai asesino fue sepultado junto al difunto: esa cosa era mal karma, y seguramente Naruto no hubiese aceptado usarlo de nuevo.

El chico, más tranquilo, aún estaba algo ido, como si sus ideas estuviesen en otra parte. Debido a aquello, los cuatro sapos permanecían en su tamaño reducido, sin querer alejarse de su invocador, permaneciendo siempre a la espera de sus instrucciones.

Viendo que todavía no reaccionaba, Gamakishi tomó la mochila del muerto y extrajo de ella el pergamino que aquel sujeto había protegido con tanto empeño, a fin de ofrecérselo a su amigo humano.

Pero Naruto no reaccionó a su ofrecimiento.

Visto que nada lograba esperando, y seguro de que aquello debía tener información valiosa, el primogénito de Gamabunta optó por tomar un poco de distancia para poder echarle una mirada a escondidas, asumiendo que los demás sapos se enojarían si se tomaba esa pequeña libertad, pasando por sobre su líder.

Gamaren, que a pesar de estar concentrada en el rubio era la que estaba más alerta de todos, notó lo que Kishi pretendía hacer. No sabía si debía retarlo o no… hasta que recordó de quién se supone que venía aquello, cuyo nombre habían dicho los humanos varías veces: Kabuto, la serpiente. Asustada, se apartó del rubio para tratar de alcanzar a Gamakishi, pero lo hizo demasiado tarde: el sello del pergamino ya había sido roto.

Mientras Gamakishi, sintiendo un chakra tenebroso liberarse, dejaba caer el pergamino al suelo, la chica gritó: ¡TODOS, RECUPEREN SU TAMAÑO Y SAQUEN SUS ARMAS! ¡PROTEJAN A NARUTO A TODA COSTA!

Naruto gira su cabeza hacia donde ha sentido ese poder oscuro ser liberado.

.

.

.

¡KOJI, AGARRA A NARUTO, TENEMOS QUE LARGARNOS DE AQUÍ...!

.

.

.

¡NO PODEMOS IRNOS, SÓLO CÚBRANLO...!

.

.

.

¡NARUTO, REACCIONA, DEBES LLAMAR A GAMABUNTA-SAMA Y SUS SAPOS AHORA...! ¡NO TENEMOS TIEMPO!


	36. Chapter 36

El País de la Hierba. A tres kilómetros de su frontera nor-occidental.

Ese fue el día de la quinta gran batalla de la última Guerra Shinobi.

.

.

.

El grupo del sannin de los sapos había logrado una pequeña ventaja al interceptar a un mensajero de Yakushi Kabuto, pero el abatimiento por todo lo que había rodeado dicho suceso tenía muy decaído al Sabio Legendario. Tanto, que ignoró el motivo por el cual un hombre había muerto.

Hasta que fue demasiado tarde.

El rollo no era un mensaje, sino un pergamino de invocación, diferente a todo lo que alguna vez Naruto se había encontrado.

El descuido de Kishi de tratar de revisarlo sin tomar las precauciones necesarias, en cierta manera, había salvado a su rubio amigo. Ren lo supo apenas pudo identificar lo que escapó de dicha cosa.

La madre de los hermanos sapos, Ren y Koji, era una hembra venenosa, y por lo mismo le enseñó a su hija como identificar ciertos venenos naturales, tanto de sapos como de serpientes, un conocimiento que a ella le había pasado su propia madre antes y que manejaban debido a que su naturaleza tóxica era un rasgo que podían pasar sólo las hembras de la familia a sus descendientes, ya sea que ellas mismas fuesen venenosas o no (como era el caso de Gamaren). Gracias a eso, pudo identificar aquello que fue expulsado del pergamino, una variante del veneno de las serpientes de la Caverna Ryuchi, creada específicamente para combatir a los sapos guerreros del Monte Myoboku.

A diferencia de otros, éste era una variación destinada a atacar el sistema de chakra de su víctima, debilitándola hasta matarla. Las serpientes tenían dos formas de atacar con él: inyectando una gran cantidad directamente dentro de un sapo (lo que lo mataba en menos de un minuto) o esparciéndolo en el aire, mezclado con su propio chakra natural, en donde actuaba contaminando el ambiente, vinculándose a la energía natural del área afectada. La segunda forma, si bien sólo mataba luego de muchísimo tiempo, tenía un par de ventajas: podía afectar a muchísimos sapos simultáneamente; no requería que el sapo fuese alcanzado directamente (y protegía a la serpiente de algún contraataque del mismo) y sólo actuaba sobre aquellos seres que absorbían energía natural del ambiente en grandes cantidades, como al luchar, debilitándolos en el proceso.

Pero la madre de Ren-chan -y ahora ella- sabía como combatir aquello: debían permanecer sin absorber energía natural por cinco minutos, hasta que el mismo ambiente depurara el veneno del aire gracias al ciclo constante de circulación de la energía natural.

O sea que durante cinco minutos todos ellos dependían de sus propias reservas de chakra natural para combatir. La chica les gritó a sus compañeros su descubrimiento: _"¡TODOS, RECUPEREN SU TAMAÑO Y SAQUEN SUS ARMAS! ¡PROTEJAN A NARUTO A TODA COSTA! ¡QUE NINGUNO ABSORBA ENERGÍA NATURAL HASTA QUE LES DIGA, TODO EL LUGAR HA SIDO ENVENENADO!"_

Al oír a su compañera, Gamakishi se aleja rápidamente de donde ha caído el pergamino, mientras deshace su miniaturización y adopta su tamaño real. Llega a donde le esperan sus tres compañeros sapos, que ya tienen su forma real y sus armas en la mano, colocados en formación alrededor de Naruto, quien apenas ha logrado reaccionar y colocarse de pie. Adoptando su posición en la formación circular, Kishi activa un sello de invocación que lleva tatuado en su palma izquierda, haciendo aparecer su tanto.

Ninguno de los sapos lleva armadura: tendrán que resistir en esas condiciones lo que sea que se aparezca para atacarlos.

Cuatro segundos pasan. Del pergamino se proyecta un gigantesco sello de invocación, cuyas líneas de tinta imbuido en chakra se proyectan más allá de la vista de los sapos, incluso bajo sus pies. Naruto rápidamente genera una barrera alrededor de los cinco, que rompe el dibujo proyectado en un área de cincuenta metros a la redonda.

La barrera, sin embargo, no logra evitar que el sello funcione, haciendo surgir al unísono un sin fin de enemigos.

Han pasado apenas treinta segundos desde que el pergamino fue liberado, y ahora el grupo de Naruto se ve rodeado por innumerables zetsus blancos, muchos ninjas revividos e, incluso, unas veinte serpientes gigantes (y eso es sólo lo que alcanzan a ver).

Naruto, viendo que sus compañeros están abrumados por lo que se les ha aparecido, decide usar el chakra del nueve colas y expandir su percepción del campo de batalla. Por lo que puede notar, el sello de invocación ha crecido hasta formar un círculo de casi un kilómetro de diámetro; lamentablemente no puede saber cuantos enemigos enfrentan (el chakra del nueve colas no es tan útil para servir de sensor en comparación al chakra natural, el que ahora no puede usar), pero deben ser cientos, quizás miles.

Naruto les cuenta a los sapos la terrible realidad que enfrentan.

.

.

.

Los dos más poderosos shinobi revividos estaban a pasos del pergamino que los hizo aparecer en ese lugar.

Todos ellos se veían confusos: supuestamente tendrían que haber sido liberados en el País del Hierro, y era evidente que no se encontraban ni cerca de aquél lugar. Demasiado verde y total ausencia de nieve hasta donde la vista alcanzaba denotaban que ese no era su destino original.

El líder de de todos ellos, Hozuki Gengetsu, el segundo Mizukage, no podía dejar de quejarse por ese fraude de misión: él había reclamado de sus líderes que lo designaran para el ataque a Kiri, su aldea natal (sentía cierto placer morboso en ser el responsable de devastar su propia tierra), pero su invocador, el tal Kabuto, había insistido en que la habilidad especial de su animal invocado, su almeja gigante, era particularmente útil para doblegar a los samurai, quienes no dominaban el arte del genjutsu y que, por lo mismo, aquella sería muchísimo más efectiva contra ellos que contra shinobi entrenados.

Pero ahora ni siquiera eso tenía. En vez de aquella matanza que se le prometió, sólo veía un grupo de cuatro sapos gigantes, protegidos por una barrera, a menos de cien metros de su posición. Y su técnica ilusoria era inútil contra animales.

Al ver que nadie atinaba a hacer nada, les gritó a los más cercanos: _"¡Hey, imbéciles, que esa barrera no se va a derribar sola; destrúyanla y acaben con esos sapos para poder largarnos de aquí!"_ De inmediato, los zetsus y las serpientes más cercanas al grupo de sapos arremetieron contra la defensa.

Uno de los zetsus se acercó a Nidaime Mizukage y le informó que Uzumaki Namikase Naruto estaba dentro de aquella barrera. _"Bien"_ , dijo Gengetsu, _"al menos tendremos algo con qué divertirnos antes de tener que salir a buscar algún lugar que destruir"_.

.

.

.

Decenas de enemigos golpean la poderosa barrera de Naruto, tratando de hacerla ceder; la técnica resiste sin problemas. Pero los sapos saben que es sólo cuestión de tiempo, y el escenario que enfrentan es demasiado terrible para permanecer allí. Al final, es Gamakishi el que decide afrontar la cruel verdad de que deben huir: _"¡KOJI, AGARRA A NARUTO, TENEMOS QUE LARGARNOS DE AQUÍ!; ¡PONLO DENTRO DE TU BOCA, SI USAMOS LA INVOCACIÓN INVERSA TARDAREMOS DEMASIADO…! ¡NO PONGAS ESA CARA, KOJI!"_

Resignado, el sapo espadachín trata de sujetar a Naruto, quien se encuentra en el suelo, pero el chico le pide que no se lo lleven. Todos pueden irse, pero él resistirá allí. Gamaren comprende porqué y le impide a su hermano agarrarlo a la fuerza: a poca distancia hay una ciudad con miles de humanos y, si ellos se van, nada impedirá que los aparecidos se lancen contra ella.

Resignada, la chica les dice a sus compañeros sapos: _"¡NO PODEMOS IRNOS, SÓLO CÚBRANLO PARA QUE PUEDA INVOCAR A SUS CLONES! ¡NARUTO, EN DIEZ SEGUNDOS BAJA TU BARRERA, USA LA TRAMPA QUE PREPARASTE PARA PODER CONTENER A ESTOS MALNACIDOS Y EVITAR QUE ESCAPEN, NOSOTROS TE DAREMOS EL TIEMPO QUE NECESITAS!"_

Naruto mira a cada uno de los cuatro sapos: los tres restantes asienten a las palabras de su compañera y adoptan su posición de batalla. Ha pasado apenas un minuto, por lo que sólo podrán luchar con sus técnicas físicas, sin jutsus de sapos; tan sólo esperan que el rubio no tarde demasiado.

Naruto deshace su barrera, a fin de tener las manos libres para tres movimientos que debe hacer. Debe concentrarse y hacerlo rápido, por lo que no podrá defenderse en lo que tarde en completar todo.

Primer movimiento: recuperar de su almacén personal un paquete de cien kunai sellados. Tres segundos. Gamakishi y Gamakoji sujetan a las serpientes más cercanas, engendros de su misma altura y mayor peso que el propio, clones de Manda creados por Kabuto, y las sostienen, tratando de evitar ser mordidos por las mismas. Gamaren y Gamatatsu aprovechan sus armas largas y logran contener a distancia a los zetsus blancos, cuyo único interés parece ser el rubio.

Segundo movimiento: kage bunshin no jutsu, creando cuatro clones de sombras con una sola instrucción, los que parten de inmediato a la carrera, esquivando a todo el mundo hasta posicionarse más allá de los aparecidos. Otros dos segundos. Kenshin logra apartar a la serpiente de sí el espacio suficiente para atravesar su cabeza con su katana sin filo, la que entra a puro músculo; Kishi logra empujar a la suya, haciéndola caer y rechazando, a su vez, a una segunda serpiente, una cabeza más que pequeña que la anterior, que ha saltado tratando de alcanzar uno de sus brazos: una feroz palma descendente estrella la cabeza del ofidio contra el suelo, rompiendo su cráneo; Ren ha logrado ensartar a ocho zetsus blancos, pero un par de ellos han saltado sobre su cabeza, buscando sus ojos; su hermano lo lanza lejos de un manotazo. Tatsu logra aplastar a uno de los zetsus que, esquivándolo, ha tratado de golpear a Naruto quien, con un pie puesto sobre el suelo, permanece ignorante de todo lo que sucede alrededor suyo.

Tercer movimiento: kage bunshin no jutsu masivo. Doscientos clones son creados, los que a toda carrera se separan en parejas y corren cada par con uno de los kunai sellados en dirección a los límites del área donde los invocados enemigos han aparecido, esquivando como pueden a los ya alertados enemigos; la quinta parte cae antes de llegar a su destino. Ocho segundos. Los zetsus blancos y las serpientes toman algo de distancia al grupo de Naruto, esperando el ataque de los clones de sombras, pero estos pasan de largo. En eso, una kunoichi revivida corre veloz entre sus tropas, esquivando la bo de Gamatatsu y llegando junto al maestro sabio, llevando un kunai con ella, pero tarda demasiado: Naruto reacciona justo para sujetar el acero con su mano izquierda, mientras adopta su manto de chakra de fuego, el que se expande a los alrededores. La chica retrocede, mientras los sapos son alcanzados por el chakra del nueve colas, el que los fortalece.

Los clones de sombras adoptan sus posiciones, formando un círculo que rodea toda el área comprometida. noventa de ellos se posicionan en el mismo límite, clavando cada uno un kunai sellado y levantando una barrera a milímetros atrás de los mismos. El resto de los clones, una vez aseguradas las posiciones de los encargados de la barrera, regresan sobre sus pasos para unirse a la batalla.

Los cuatro primeros se ubican a varios cientos de metros de la barrera, mientras reúnen energía natural más allá del área contaminada.

Ha pasado minuto y medio desde la aparición del ejército de Akatsuki y Naruto, los cuatro sapos y los clones encerrados dentro de una barrera perfectamente esférica, visible desde varios kilómetros de distancia, inician su resistencia. Naruto les recuerda a los sapos: _"¡La barrera sólo soportará veinte minutos, debemos acabar con todos estos antes de que se agote el tiempo!"_

El Sennin de los Sapos ahora está seguro a lo que se enfrenta: se ha topado con una de las fuerzas de invasión preparadas por el falso Madara, el medio por el cual pretenden ejecutar su ataque coordinado a las capitales de la Alianza y del Pacto.

.

.

.

Nidaime Mizukage está furioso, realmente furioso.

Ha tomado distancia de donde combaten los sapos con su ejército, pensando en relajarse mientras ve como el pequeño grupo enemigo cae o huye. Incluso su segundo al mando se ha unido a la batalla, pero nada de eso parece suficiente para doblegar a los cinco que resisten, a los que ahora se han unido parte de los clones del rubio, luego de completar esa extraña barrera, tras la cual los demás permanecen concentrados, con sus manos en el suelo, sosteniéndola.

No están donde deberían, están encerrados como ratas y esos cinco de allí se niegan a morirse. Y lo peor, que reconoce a los sapos invocados del Monte Myoboku y sabe que en cualquier momento podrían huir, dejándolos allí. Es más, no comprende cómo todavía no se han simplemente largado, dejándolos a todos ellos encerrados.

Su cabeza comienza a funcionar a toda velocidad, tratando de encontrar alguna explicación. Y es que es tan simple: seguramente esa barrera, poderosa y todo, no podrá aguantar mucho; probablemente sólo minutos. Pero eso no justifica completamente el que esos cinco no huyan… es obvio que para ese grupo no es opción el dejarlos salir, como si… como si… hubiese algo que deben proteger… cerca, demasiado cerca como para que se retiren y reúnan una fuerza para someterlos (como si eso fuese posible) y demasiado grande como para poder salvarlo antes de que ellos mismos, una vez libres, lo alcancen… un poblado… no, una ciudad grande, esa es la única explicación posible.

O sea, si aguantan el tiempo suficiente, todos ellos serán libres y podrán cumplir, aunque sea en parte, el propósito de su misión. Si tan sólo el rubio les hiciera el favor de DEJAR DE ELIMINARLOS TAN RÁPIDO!

Molesto, el revivido Mizukage decide actuar. Le ordena a su segundo, una chica de pelo verde corto y traje blanco de dos piezas (peto y falda corta) que vuelva a atacar al rubio, a fin de distraerlo mientras prepara el campo para su técnica. Mientras la kunoichi parte, Gengetsu decide invocar a su almeja gigante, a fin de preparar su trampa ilusoria: quizás sea inefectiva contra los sapos, pero seguramente neutralizará al rubio y a sus copias.

El gigantesco molusco aparece, y su invocador sólo lamenta que esa enorme cosa no sea capaz de moverse a otro lado que no sea la lejana isla donde habita. Si fuese algo con más cerebro, como un sapo o una serpiente, podrían usarla para escapar de aquel maldito encierro, pero no será malagradecido: _Ohamaguri_ , la almeja varias veces centenaria, le dio muchas veces la victoria en el pasado y, seguramente, ahora lo volverá a hacer.

.

.

.

Tres minutos han pasado y el grupo de Naruto soporta lo mejor que puede, rodeado de sus enemigos.

Ya han caído cinco serpientes (dos de ellas clones de Manda) y más de cien zetsus blancos, y eso sin contar los que han eliminado los clones que corretean alrededor del grupo que se ha apilado alrededor de los cuatro sapos.

Todos esperan que se cumpla el tiempo señalado por Ren: cuando vuelvan a poder recolectar energía natural, podrán recurrir a sus jutsus de sapo y a sus armas cargadas de chakra natural, y esos monigotes no serán nada para ellos.

Estando sin sus armaduras de batalla, los sapos dependen del chakra del nueve colas que les ha facilitado Naruto para sanar sus heridas durante la pelea, teniendo todos especial cuidado de evitar ser mordidos por alguna serpiente.

El maestro sabio, por su parte, se encuentra bastante aproblemado: sin chakra natural para usar (sus clones todavía necesitan al menos medio minuto para darle suficiente como para compartirlo con los sapos), analiza sus opciones. Su mejor alternativa, el usar su forma del zorro demonio gigante no le sirve, con el limitado espacio y el riesgo de que su enorme fuerza termine dañando la barrera que los mantiene a todos dentro. El manto del nueve colas, en aquel pequeño espacio, terminaría dañando a los sapos, y su forma de llamas doradas requiere chakra natural para, con los sentidos aumentados que le proporciona su senjutsu, poder controlar la alta velocidad que desarrolla (y que aún no domina sin ese agregado).

Sólo espera que sus clones le den la energía que recolectan: una vez cargado, y habiendo cargado a los sapos, podrá dejarlos solos y moverse a una distancia segura para contraatacar.

En eso, nota como la misma chica que se le lanzó hace unos instantes vuelve a la carga. Siendo una revivida, lo único que le queda es hacerle suficiente daño hasta lograr disgregar su cuerpo; sin los sapos y sus técnicas para inmovilizarlos, no puede sellar a ninguno de los shinobi revividos con el Edo Tensei. El rubio crea otro grupo de cincuenta clones, a fin de dejarlos apoyando a los sapos, mientras se adelanta un poco para interceptar a la muchacha; saca su kunai de acero blanco, listo para detener la arremetida de la kunoichi.

Los aceros chocan, sacando chispas. La muchacha, a pesar de ser bastante menuda, tiene bastante fuerza y complica un poco al rubio; además, su habilidad con el kunai es superior a la suya: unos pocos golpes bastan para hacerle comprender a Naruto que ella es un rival de cuidado, por lo que libera su wakizashi para enfrentarla a dos manos.

No es lo más justo, pero Naruto no arriesgará su vida por ser caballeroso con una oponente.

Los cortes se suceden en el cuerpo de la muchacha. Tanto Shirohime como el kunai dejan sendas marcas en la piel y ropa de la joven, la que en dos segundos se regenera. Naruto logra decapitarla, haciendo rodar su cabeza, pero el cuerpo de su enemiga simplemente se disuelve en el aire, para rearmarse casi de inmediato, emprendiendo otra vez su ataque. Al poco rato, otros revividos llegar, hasta sumar seis, que lo rodean, pero sin lograr alcanzarlo.

Hasta que Naruto se frena por un instante: su cuatro clones más allá de la barrera comienzan a disgregarse, enviándole así la energía natural que han recolectado; rápidamente, el rubio retrocede hasta llegar a donde esperan los cuatro sapos gigantes, pasando esa energía a sus cuerpos. Sin embargo, por su enorme tamaño, se ve en la necesidad de entregársela toda a ellos, los que ni siquiera así logran estar a tope. Pero es suficiente para contraatacar.

Han pasado casi cuatro minutos, y todavía queda uno para que el veneno de serpiente se disipe del lugar. Naruto ordena al grupo que avance: es hora de neutralizar a los revividos.

.

.

.

El Mizukage observa como el grupo que rodeaba a los sapos se separa, como si pretendieran hacer distancia con su enemigo. Nota, sorprendido, como esos cinco oponentes comienzan a avanzar… avanzar… ¡PORQUÉ MIERDA ESTÁN AVANZANDO, SI SÓLO SON CINCO!

La kunoichi que combatía a Naruto llega a su lado, informando: el enemigo avanza, concentrándose en los revividos, a quienes capturan y sellan. La estrategia del pequeño equipo es simple: dos de los sapos, el de la katana y la de la su yari, mantiene a las serpientes y a los zetsus a distancia, mientras los otros dos sapos atacan a los revividos con una mezcla de baba de sapo y viento que los petrifica; antes de que puedan ser ayudados por los demás, el rubio coloca un sello de papel sobre los petrificados que los hace desaparecer. Ya han eliminado a diez de los revividos, y al paso que avanzan en tres minutos los capturarán a todos.

O sea que el rubio tiene sellos y una estrategia para eliminarlos. Si tan sólo supiera cuantas de esas cosas carga con él (cientos, gracias al dato de Kabuto sobre sus muchos revividos).

Gengetsu, irritado por el curso de la batalla, le ordena a su almeja gigante liberar su vapor especial, a fin de saturar el campo de batalla del mismo. Satisfecho, comienza a notar que los clones del rubio más cercanos comienzan a errar sus golpes, cayendo presa de los zetsus blancos a los que combatían.

Viendo que su técnica funciona, el líder del grupo de ataque a la capital del Hierro avanza, dispuesto a neutralizar al llamado sabio de los sapos por si mismo. Extrañado, nota como la chica queda a la espera; la reprende:

\- ¿Qué haces allí parada, Fu? No pretendo hacer todo el trabajo yo sólo.

\- Supuse que uno de nosotros debería quedarse cuidando a esta almeja tuya.

\- No es necesario, su concha es lo suficientemente resistente para aguantar lo que sea. Además, lleva dos minutos aquí y a ninguno de esos tontos clones se le ocurrió el atacarla, como si no fuese una amenaza; ahora, con mi genjutsu trabajando, es imposible que la alcancen.

\- Si tú lo dices…

Resignada, la peliverde dirige una última mirada al gigantesco molusco, el que simplemente saca su enorme "lengua". Ofendida, la chica le devuelve el gesto, mientras le dice: _"¡grosera!"_. Luego, corre hasta colocarse a la izquierda de su líder, quien avanza a paso lento hacia su enemigo, esperando a que el vapor de su compañera avance por delante suyo.

.

.

.

Naruto comienza a recibir los recuerdos de sus clones a medida que comienzan a caer el gran número. No comprende el motivo, pero de un momento a otro se han vuelto incapaces de golpear a sus enemigos. Sin saber a ciencia cierta qué ocurre, elige realizar su ataque especial antes de que todos los clones desaparezcan y el ejército enemigo se abalance completo contra ellos.

El rubio se aproxima a Gamatatsu, el sapo más cercano, solicitándole un poco de su chakra natural. Cuando la consigue, se percata que probablemente ese poco le de unos ocho segundos de moverse a alta velocidad; quedan todavía veinte segundos para que se cumplan los cinco minutos estimados por Ren-chan para poder recurrir a la energía natural del ambiente, pero no puede esperar más: Inazuma debe ser ejecutado ahora.

Naruto, mientras carga de chakra a Shirohime, se concentra en su transformación de sabio, mientras localiza los cien kunai distribuidos al principio de la batalla. Algunos de ellos están tirados en el suelo, en medio del campo, pero la mayoría está en la periferia, donde se suponía.

Tres segundos pasan, es hora de atacar.

El rubio, con su forma combinada de senjutsu y su manto de chakra de fuego, comienza sus saltos de sello a sello, moviéndose a altísima velocidad entre ellos. Se concentra en los zetsus blancos, destruyéndolos por cientos a lo largo de todo el campo de batalla; el tiempo es escaso, y no quiere malgastar los preciosos segundos golpeando a unos revividos que se reconstruirán en segundos o a las serpientes gigantes que pueden absorber sus poderosos golpes sin sufrir mayor daño.

Cuando la secuencia de ataques finaliza, Naruto no puede evitar sentirse preocupado: gracias a que los enemigos están apiñados en un área demasiado pequeña ha podido acabar por muchísimos -tal vez unos dos mil zetsus blancos en apenas cinco segundos-, pero aún quedan muchos más. Y lo que es peor, la misma condición que afectó a sus clones comienza a hacer mella en él, y sus últimos golpes fueron infructuosos (e, incluso, se ha cargado un par de sus propios kage bunshin al final, creyéndolos zetsus).

Naruto se frena justo cuando pierde su transformación sennin, notando como un par se le acerca.

Reconoce a la misma chica que ya lo ha atacado dos veces, pero quien la acompaña se ve… raro…

No sabe si es ese largo abrigo rallado, o ese cuello levantado tan ostentoso, o el peinado… o ese bigote ridículo… o todo el conjunto, pero no puede evitar sentir vergüenza ajena al ver a su enemigo. Y es que, por primera vez en su vida, siente que ha visto a alguien sin ningún sentido de la estética (y eso que trató con sujetos como Gai-sensei y Lee por años).

Obviamente el rubio evidencia su incomodidad ante su presencia, por lo que Nidaime Mizukage lo mira molesto: tal vez no se vea como todos ni de esa imagen de abrumador poder de algunos kages, pero no es para que el muchacho rubio lo mire como si se fuera a reír en su cara (cara que ha visto antes muchas veces, pero que a los idiotas se les quita cuando han probado sus puños). Disgustado, ordena a los zetsus y a los revividos que se concentren en derribar la barrera que los aprisiona, así como en los pocos clones de sombras que todavía quedan en pie (a las serpientes no puede ordenarles nada, pero al menos se concentran en los sapos y no parecen querer interrumpirle); luego, mientras le ordena a Fu que permanezca a su lado, le dice al chico:

\- Si vas a reírte de mi aspecto, hazlo de una buena vez. En todo caso, no creo que un rubio con cara de idiota y que lleva una capa que dice "sapo" en la espalda pueda criticar algo de mi aspecto.

\- Lo siento, pero es que… todo… es como si fuese de otra época…

\- Quizás no lo creas, pero este look que llevo era bastante popular en mis días mozos. El bigote y la barba recortada dejan muy buena impresión en las chicas, me hacen ver muy varonil…

Mientras dice lo último, Gengetsu descubre que es Fu la que ahora se ríe abiertamente, parada al lado suyo, como si todo lo dicho por él fuera algún tipo de chiste. El revivido la mira con seriedad, mientras le pregunta a qué se debe ese ataque de risa; la chica, tomando aire para tranquilizarse, le responde: _"Parece que el ser tan poderoso arruina el gusto de los hombres. Tú con esas pintas que llevas y ese tonto con su capa ridícula… no sé quien es el peor de los dos… ja, ja"_ ; el Mizukage le dice a modo de réplica: _"Entonces nunca tendrás que preocuparte por verte mal, mocosa tonta. Como eres una debilucha no corres el riesgo de arruinar tu imagen, ¿verdad?"_. La peliverde, molesta por la insinuación, enmudece, inflando sus mejillas y apartando el rostro.

Naruto mira a sus alrededores, pretendiendo ignorar al par, pero su visión se ve… incorrecta. No sabe como explicarlo, pero es como si las cosas que ve con sus ojos no estuviesen allí, como si su presencia no fuera real. Una parte de él percibe lo que le rodea como un espejismo, pero sus vista le insiste que todo eso es real; lo que logra percibir con otros sentidos, en cambio, no logra verlo. En eso, un grito de Gamakishi lo alerta, haciendo que salte a la derecha justo a tiempo para esquivar una enorme serpiente gris que ha caído sobre él desde lo alto, intentando tragarlo completo; rápidamente lanza un corte de chakra con su wakizashi a su cuello, pero el golpe pasa limpiamente; sin saber a qué se debe, lanza varios golpes más, hasta que uno de ellos impacta en la cola del atacante, haciéndole un profundo corte. La serpiente, alcanzada, toma distancia del rubio.

Gengetsu aprovecha para explicarle al rubio:

\- Chico, para que lo sepas, en este momento estás siendo afectado por la técnica de mi almeja gigante. Ha llenado todo este espacio que has creado con vapor cargado de su chakra y gracias a él puedo distorsionar lo que crees ver o sentir. En este momento estás en mi genjutsu especial, y no puedes confiar en tus sentidos.

\- (extrañado, Naruto pregunta) ¿Porqué me cuentas todo eso?

\- Diría que para ayudarte, pero en realidad siempre me gustó jugar con mis oponentes. Ninguno, nunca, pudo hacer nada aunque le dijera específicamente como trabajaba mi técnica ni como derrotarla.

\- ¿Derrotarla?

\- ¡La almeja, muchacho tonto! Si la eliminas no podré mantener mi ilusión. Pero, claro, mi mascota es imposible de eliminar, nunca nadie ha logrado herirla. Su concha es bastante resistente.

\- Ya veo.

\- Es una pena que la técnica no funcione con los sapos, pero no importará luego de que te elimine. Ellos solos no podrán contra mi ejército... (Fu hace sonar su garganta, corrigiéndolo), bueno, el ejército de Akatsuki.

\- ¿Quién eres?

\- ¿Que quién soy? Pues soy el más grandioso Mizukage en toda la historia de Kiri, el mayor usuario de técnicas suiton que jamás existió o existirá, soy el espectacular…

\- ¿Yagura, verdad?

El rostro de Gengetsu se congela al oír la interrupción de ese mocoso ignorante. Ahora está decidido a exterminarlo de una vez por todas.

.

.

.

Los sapos sostenían su posición contra las serpientes. La presión de los zetsus y los revividos había bajado, con la mayoría de ellos concentrados en tratar de forzar la barrera de Naruto.

Pero las enormes bestias reptantes se habían concentrado en ellos. Al menos sus técnicas, reforzadas con el suplemento de energía natural que les proporcionó el rubio hace un minuto les han permitido contrarrestar a sus enemigas ancestrales, e incluso ya llevaban ocho de ellas eliminadas y otras cinco derribadas y puestas fuera de combate.

Ya habían pasado los cinco minutos y Gamaren todavía no daba el visto bueno para poder re-absorber energía del medio. Preocupado, su hermano Koji se aproximó a la hembra para preguntarle porqué no ha dicho nada, pero ella le responde que todavía percibe el veneno de serpiente en el aire; no sabe porqué tarda tanto en disgregarse, hasta que se da cuenta de que todos se encuentran en un lugar cerrado, lo que seguramente ha demorado la circulación de la energía natural, como si la barrera de Naruto interrumpiese el proceso.

En eso, los hermanos oyen como Tatsu le grita a Naruto que se aparte del camino de una serpiente que trata de alcanzarlo. El chico logra hacerlo, pero su contraataque contra la bestia es torpe e inefectivo. Extrañado, Kenshin observa a su alrededor, buscando los clones que todavía quedan. Consternado, el sapo de la katana nota como los kage bunshin ya no le aciertan a nada, y lo poco que golpean con los rasengan que utilizan lo hacen casi por accidente, como si no pudiesen ver donde están sus enemigos.

En eso, un grito alcanza hasta donde luchan los sapos: _"¡SOY HOZUKI GENGETSU, NIDAIME MIZUKAGE DE KIRIGAKURE, Y ES MEJOR QUE ESOS ODIOSOS SAPOS ME HAYAN OÍDO BIEN, QUE QUIERO QUE LE CUENTEN A TODOS QUIEN FUE EL QUE TE MATÓ, RUBIO IDIOTA!"_.

El sujeto raro que ha gritado se lanza al ataque de Naruto, golpeándolo con facilidad, mientras el portador del nueve colas no es capaz de asestar un golpe y sólo ataca al aire. Gamakishi, el más cercano al rubio, trata de correr a ayudarlo, pero un par de serpientes se le cruzan, tratando de morder sus piernas: el primogénito de Gamabunta las aparta con su tanto, reventándole un ojo a una de ellas.

La presión de sus propios enemigos sobre los cuatro sapos es demasiada; Naruto deberá arreglárselas por si mismo.

.

.

.

Fu se une a su compañero revivido en el ataque al maestro sennin. Ambos combatientes adoptan una nueva formación de combate: la chica pasa a hacer presión cuerpo a cuerpo, mientras el mayor toma distancia y lo ataca con sus jutsus de agua.

Naruto siente la terrible presión de sus oponentes. Las balas de agua del segundo lo golpean repetidas veces, hiriendo su piel y alcanzando el músculo: los ataques llevan una fuerza y velocidad tal que el chakra del zorro demonio no es suficiente para contrarrestarlos.

Y la kunoichi mejora con cada momento, como si estuviese aprendiendo sus patrones de lucha.

Pero lo peor es que sus propios ataques no aciertan, gracias al genjutsu de su enemigo. Dicha situación le impide usar sus ataques más poderosos: si no sabe a donde está realmente atacando, podría terminar matando a alguno de los sapos. Naruto tan sólo espera que sus compañeros conserven su distancia.

En eso, un grito le llega: Gamaren les avisa a todos que, finalmente, pueden absorber energía natural. Como si supieran lo que ese significa, los zetsus blancos dejan de tratar de forzar la barrera y se abalanzan en pleno sobre los sapos, sin esperar la orden de su auto proclamado general.

Naruto, aunque no logra verlo, escucha como los ataques de sus compañeros se suceden. La tierra tiembla ante el poder desplegado de los cuatro sapos gigantes. Y el rubio se frustra al no poder hacer nada para ayudarlos, inutilizado por la técnica del revivido Mizukage.

En eso, sin que alcance a notarlo, Naruto es sujetado por la chica que pelea con él, a esa distancia nota como lleva, atada a su brazo derecho, el protector ninja de Takigakure, la Cascada; el rubio le pregunta, mientras trata de liberarse: _"¿Quién eres?"_ ; ella responde: _"Nadie. Sólo alguien que en el pasado fue como tú"_.

Naruto se queda quieto, mientras observa los ojos muertos de la kunoichi. En eso, un gigantesco dragón de agua cae desde el cielo, impactando de lleno sobre ambos shinobi. La fuerza del ataque destruye el cuerpo de Fu, mientras el agua, como una cascada, cae sobre la zona de impacto y se disgrega en olas que empujan a los combatientes más cercanos, a casi doscientos metros.

El Mizukage sonríe, satisfecho por su logro.

Los sapos corren hacia donde debe encontrarse el rubio, derribado.

Naruto se levanta con dificultad del suelo, empapado pero vivo, mientras muestra sobre él las señas de su transformación sennin, gracias a la cual ha logrado soportar ese golpe.

Con los ojos cerrados, Naruto se concentra, buscando. El Mizukage y Fu, que se ha regenerado, observan como el rubio levanta su mano derecha y comienza a formar un extraño ataque de viento. Sin saber lo que ese jutsu hará, Gengetsu decide ponerse serio: levanta su mano derecha en dirección al rubio, extendiendo su dedo índice, apuntando. Elige el cuello del chico, un lugar blando donde su disparo tiene más posibilidades de penetrar: _"Mizudeppo no Jutsu"._

La pistola de agua dispara, dando en el blanco.

El fino proyectil de agua comprimida alcanza en medio segundo al rubio, traspasando su cuello limpiamente. La sangre sale por su boca, y apenas logra permanecer en pie. Con la ayuda del chakra de Kurama la herida comienza a cerrarse, pero en el ínter tanto le cuesta respirar; afortunadamente el ataque no ha alcanzado su columna, pero Naruto es consciente que ha estado a punto de morir.

Gengetsu, viendo que no ha logrado derribar a su enemigo, repite su ataque. Pero ahora, estando sobre aviso, el joven aprovecha sus sentido aumentados y, con su mano izquierda, se sirve de Princesa Blanca para interceptar los proyectiles de agua que tratan de alcanzarlo. Al final, diez segundos después del primer impacto, lanza su propio ataque: _"Senpo: Rasen Shuriken"_.

El jutsu para sobre las cabezas de Fu y Gengetsu, siguiendo en dirección a la almeja gigante, a casi trescientos metros de ellos, donde el gran molusco se encuentra apegado a la barrera. Viendo que ellos no eran el blanco del ataque, el Mizukage ordena a su invocación que se proteja, por lo que ella cierra el espacio entre sus conchas de inmediato, justo antes de que el shuriken de viento y chakra natural le alcance.

El impacto hace temblar la barrera y mata a varios zetsus que se encontraban cerca de la almeja, pero Ohamaguri permanece intacta; no sabe como, pero es como si la dura concha fuera capaz de disgregar o absorber su ataque.

La presión de los enemigos se hace insoportable. Los sapos son abrumados por el número de sus oponentes. Llevan no más de ocho minutos de pelea y el agotamiento ya se hace evidente, además de que las múltiples heridas menores que llevan en sus cuerpos se hacen cada vez más molestas.

Kenshin se percata de la situación en que se encuentran; ya no es posible pretender ganar esa batalla ellos solos, menos cuando Naruto se encuentra ocupado con el líder de la fuerza enemiga y sus clones no sirven de nada. Con esfuerzo, logra espacio para gritarle al rubio, quien gira al escuchar a su aliado: "¡NARUTO, REACCIONA, DEBES LLAMAR A GAMABUNTA-SAMA Y SUS SAPOS AHORA, ANTES DE QUE ALGUNO DE NOSOTROS MUERA! ¡NO PODREMOS SEGUIR CONTENIENDO A TODOS ESTOS NOSOTROS SOLOS! ¡APÚRATE, NO TENEMOS TIEMPO!".

Allí el rubio se percata de que su compañero tiene razón. Tan concentrado ha estado en esos dos oponentes que se olvida a ratos que son los sapos los que están llevando la carga de la batalla. Rápidamente crea un par de clones para que lo cubran, a fin de poder llamar a Bunta y su grupo de combate.

Gengetsu, habiendo oído todo, decide arremeter contra el rubio antes de que logre traer refuerzos. Fu le sigue.

En apenas un segundo los revividos logran llegar donde Naruto. El Mizukage transforma su brazo en agua, la que proyecta como una hoja cortante, dando cuenta de inmediato de los dos clones, pero ese ataque le frena, siendo adelantado por la chica. La peliverde acelera, con el campo libre para atacar al rubio, que recién se agacha para completar el jutsu de invocación.

Un lanzazo atravieza a la kunoichi en el pecho, justo antes de que ella logre sacar un kunai de su bolsillo de armas para lanzarlo al rubio; Gamaren levanta la su yari que porta, con la chica atravesada en ella, arremetiendo contra el otro atacante. El mizukage prepara una bala de agua gigante, lanzándola al pecho de la guerrera, pero ella replica su ataque con un poderoso golpe de chakra que proyecta desde la punta de su arma, el que lleva una fuerza tal que destruye la bala de agua y, arrojando a la peliverde, la desmiembra en el aire, alcanzando al otro en el suelo a una velocidad tal que lo aplasta contra el suelo, reventándolo.

Naruto termina su jutsu, y levanta la mirada para ver a la sapo guerrera que se coloca al lado suyo, con su lanza firmemente sujeta.

El chakra de Naruto crea un sello que se proyecta frente suyo, en un gran área, hasta cincuenta metros delante de él. Los otros tres sapos se arriman a su líder: Gamatatsu tiene un brazo inutilizado, producto de una serpiente que ha tratado de atraparlo y a la cual, para librarse de ella antes de ser mordido, ha debido golpear con tal fuerza que ha terminando sacrificando la movilidad de su extremidad junto con su enemiga; los demás sapos están relativamente enteros, pero sus heridas le hacen perder sangre y los debilita. Gamaren es la menos herida de todos.

.

.

.

Fu y Gengetsu se regeneran en instantes, mirando como se materializan los refuerzos de sus enemigos.

La situación se ve complicada para los Akatsuki: por lo que se observa el treinta por ciento de su fuerza ha caído, y ahora los sapos se han multiplicado por veinte a lo menos. Pero lo peor es el rubio, y no tanto por su fuerza, sino por el hecho de que aunque lo tiene dentro de su genjutsu no ha podido derrotarlo; lo peor es que si ha logrado alcanzar a su almeja gigante, significa que ha hallado una forma de evitar su técnica ilusoria. Ahora sólo queda saber si es algo que puede hacer con facilidad o si le cuesta trabajo (en cuyo caso todavía no ha perdido su ventaja en pelea).

El Mizukage le ordena a la kunoichi de Taki que retroceda y proteja a Ohamaguri con un escuadrón de revividos, mientras él se prepara para eliminar al rubio con lo mejor de sus jutsus.

Mientras la peliverde parte a la carrera a cumplir con su tarea, Nidaime realiza los sellos necesarios para crear su clon marioneta, su más poderosa herramienta de batalla. Lo único que lamenta es que aquello coloca a ese muchacho al nivel de su antiguo rival, Mu de Iwa, pero no pretende dejarse vencer por alguien que no es nadie en comparación a las leyendas del pasado.

.

.

.

Los sapos aparecen en medio de la zona de batalla, siendo atacados de inmediato por las serpientes.

Su líder les ordena a la hueste concentrarse en las serpientes más grandes, mientras entierra su arma en el suelo y toma a uno de los clones de Manda por la cabeza con ambas manos, apretando hasta reventársela. Luego recupera su arma y la gira en el aire, en señal de victoria.

Naruto se sorprende al principio al notar que no es Gamabunta quien dirige el grupo, sino un sapo hembra, vestida de armadura y que porta una naginata (lanza de madera de hoja larga y ancha, como una espada curva); de color amarillo pálido y trazos naranja sobre su fino rostro, debe llegarle apenas a los hombros a Gamakishi y pesar apenas la tercera parte -es evidente que es incluso más pequeña que Ren-chan o cualquier otro sapo gigante-.

El rubio nota como tanto Kishi como Tatsu miran a la recién llegada con sorpresa. Si tuviera que suponer, seguramente debe tratarse de una hermana suya, más joven que sus hermanos (por su aspecto). Los hijos de Gamabunta ven en silencio como la joven se acerca a ellos con paso firme; en eso, dos serpientes algo más pequeñas que la que eliminó con sus manos se le lanzan, pero ella simplemente las rebana con un sólo ademán de su naginata, cargada de chakra natural.

Naruto ve a la líder del grupo de apoyo llegar a su lado. Pretende saludarle, pero es Gamakishi quien pregunta, nervioso: _"¿Qué haces aquí, okasan?"_. La hembra, con rostro molesto, golpea la cabeza de su vástago con la parte plana de la hoja de su lanza, mientras le replica: _"¡Más respeto, muchachito! ¡Tu padre está castigado así que yo lo reemplazo! Estoy feliz de verlos enteros, aunque no has protegido al pequeño Tatsu como se debe, mal hermano mayor"_.

El rubio no puede evitar reírse… al fin conoce a la madre de ese par de revoltosos.

Saludándola, le pide que por favor traten de eliminar a la almeja gigante de Nidaime Mizukage, a fin de terminar con su genjutsu y poder apoyarlos con sus clones. Allí Naruto le señala al líder del ejército enemigo, a fin de que lo eviten; ella lo ve y repite la información croando, a fin de que sólo sus tropas comprendan el mensaje. Luego, alzando la mirada, logra ver al animal invocado.

Captando todo el panorama de la batalla, le ordena a sus hijos que sean su escolta, mientras le ordena a su discípula que descanse un minuto y reúna energía en ese lapso, a fin de que ella sea quien acabe con la almeja, mientras le ordena a Kenshin que actúe como escolta de su hermana en el ataque. Luego, retorna con su grupo de batalla.

Un par de sapos combatientes de metro y medio de alto se aproxima a Naruto para pedirle unos cuantos de sus sellos, a fin de retomar la captura de los revividos mientras él se encarga del líder de los revividos, a lo que accede.

Finalmente el Mizukage se aproxima, llevando con él una pequeña y mala copia suya, regordeta como muñeco de feria. Sin saber a qué se enfrentará, Naruto avanza, mientras le avisa a Gamaren y Gamakoji que esperen veinte segundos antes de atacar a la almeja.

.

.

.

Gengetsu caminaba con lentitud, acortando la distancia entre él y el rubio.

Había visto lo efectivo que era el chakra del Kyubi para curar a su rival, por lo que debía provocarle el mayor daño posible antes de usar la técnica secreta de su pequeño clon de agua y aceite, el _Mugen Bakuha_ (explosiones infinitas). Con la velocidad que había visto al rubio desarrollar era obvio que sólo tendría una oportunidad para atraparlo y hacerlo sucumbir a su ninjutsu.

Al menos, pensaba el Mizukage, su genjutsu todavía seguía funcionando, lo que le permitiría aguantar lo suficiente contra el muchacho. El problema era que crear ese pequeño clon suyo exigía mucha de su propia sustancia corporal, por lo que en este momento él mismo no era más que una carcasa sin sustancia, lo que debilitaba mucho sus propios ataques: ese era el precio de poseer un jutsu tan mortal y efectivo. Aunque nadie lo sabía a ciencia cierta (Kabuto mismo no fue capaz de averiguar como había sido) él suponía que en su último enfrentamiento con su rival Mu, Nidaime Tsuchikage, ese malnacido había logrado matarlo aprovechando esa debilidad justo antes de que su propio jutsu explosivo lograra acabar con aquél.

Ahora, al menos, ese cuerpo inmortal le daba la ventaja de no tener que preocuparse porque aquello le ocurriera nuevamente.

Sus divagaciones terminaron cuando el rubio se abalanzó, espada en mano, contra él.

Naruto no llevaba su kunai de acero blanco: los ataques de agua del sujeto eran demasiado poderosos y no quería correr el riesgo de que un impacto directo rompiera esa arma. Por lo mismo, se aseguró de cagar a Shirohime con chakra natural, dándole su característico brillo blanco.

El portador del Kyubi todavía no lograba contrarrestar la técnica ilusoria del revivido. Pero al menos comprendía ciertas cosas de la misma: actuaba sobre sus sentidos humanos, pero su percepción de sabio podía superarla (aunque no era tan simple como cerrar sus ojos, ya que en combate directo dependía de aquellos para mejorar su propia movilidad en combate, sobre todo con tantos chakras rondando alrededor y confundiendo su capacidad sensora dada por las artes sabias); las ilusiones perturbaban su visión y la localización de todos sus enemigos, no sólo del Mizukage, al igual que de los sapos (era un genjutsu de área, por lo que neutralizar a ese viejo revivido no serviría para eliminarlo), lo que lo obligaba a usar ataques limitados a menos de usar sus sentidos de sabio; por último, las ilusiones desaparecían a muy corta distancia cuando lo atacaban, siendo más efectivas cuando era él quien arremetía contra ellas. Quedaba el punto de la almeja gigante, que según el tal Gengetsu era la responsable de crear las condiciones para la ejecución de un genjutsu tan poderoso, pero no podía estar seguro de aquello e incluso si fuera verdad, nada garantizaba que después de que fuera eliminada la técnica desapareciera o cuanto tardaría en desaparecer.

Sabiendo todo aquello, Naruto atacó.

Gengetsu vio como sus preocupaciones eran exageradas, con el muchacho rubio errando todas sus envestidas. Incluso el chico había adoptado una postura de pelea tal que su propósito era más evitar ser alcanzado que atacar directamente. Por lo visto, el joven sabía que era impotente ante su ilusión demoníaca y esperaba alguna oportunidad para asestar un golpe seguro.

Oportunidad que, por supuesto, él no le daría.

Decidió probar la velocidad del chico: su pistola de agua, que parecía más una ametralladora, disparó múltiples rondas contra el muchacho; Gengetsu no podía evitar reír, divertido con la experiencia. Naruto podía sentir los ataques llegar, pero por su gran número y la corta distancia desde el momento en que los detectaba y en que éstos le alcanzaban, el joven optó por reforzar su cuerpo con chakra natural, mientras concentraba su defensa en sus puntos vitales: cabeza, cuello, pecho y genitales; su previsión le salvó de muchos impactos potencialmente mortales, pero a cambio sus brazos y piernas, así como su abdomen, terminaron recibiendo varios impactos (uno de ellos a la altura del bazo, el que sangró profusamente por varios segundos hasta que Kurama pudo cerrar la herida con su chakra).

Pero esos ataques de agua le permitieron a Naruto identificar el lugar desde donde el Mizukage le atacaba, logrando alcanzarlo y cortarlo en dos con su espada. Sin embargo, esa victoria sólo provocó, a su vez, el ataque del pequeño clon marioneta, el que hizo crecer una ancha hoja acerada de su brazo derecho, como un hacha, la que clavó en el muslo izquierdo del rubio, haciéndolo retroceder.

Los hermanos sapos, Ren y Koji, aprovecharon el momento en que Naruto avanzó con su espada contra el revivido para lanzar su propio ataque contra la almeja gigante.

.

.

.

Fu pudo notar como un par de sapos gigantes se abalanzaron contra la almeja que se supone debía proteger. Sinceramente la tarea, a estas alturas, no le importaba mayormente, pero su orgullo shinobi le imponía el detener a los agresores.

A sabiendas de que el jutsu ilusorio de Gengetsu no funcionaba en los sapos, la kunoichi concentró su chakra para ejecutar una técnica destinada a ocultar al molusco gigante de los atacantes: _"Hiden: Rinpungakure no jutsu"_ ; una gran cantidad de polvo brillante fue expulsado de la boca de Fu, el que saturó todo el lugar, generando destellos luminosos y obstaculizando la visión de todos alrededor. Completada la barrera luminosa, la peliverde le ordeno a sus compañeros revividos que esperaran a que los sapos llegaran, manteniéndose dentro de su nube brillante, a fin de atacar a la pareja con aquella ventaja.

Kenshin, notando que sus ojos son inútiles, se frena con su hermana a ciento veinte metros de sus enemigos. Cerrando sus ojos, toca la punta acerada de la su yari de su hermana con su katana dos veces; es la indicación para un ataque combinado. Ren, comprendiendo, cierra sus ojos a su vez y se adelanta, aspirando mucho aire para luego soltarlo en dirección a la nube brillante que oculta a sus enemigos.

Fu percibe como la técnica de uno de los sapos hace llover pequeñas gotas sobre todos ellos, como si lanzara su saliva a presión, como un aspersor. Intrigada, huele lo que le ha caído: no es saliva, sino aceite de sapo y agua. Preocupada, trata de adelantarse, pero tarda demasiado en reaccionar.

Kenshin concentra chakra katon en la hoja de su katana, la que proyecta hacia los que se encuentran dentro de la protección creada por su enemiga. No ve a sus enemigos, pero sabe que se encuentran allí, y que el ataque de su hermana debe haberlos alcanzado; el corte de fuego se proyecta justo en el momento en que Fu sobresale de entre la nube de escamas, siendo la primera en ser alcanzada.

De inmediato la llama, sin ser particularmente poderosa, enciende el aceite de sapo que la kunoichi tiene esparcido por todo su cuerpo. Pero no es la llama, sino el agua calentada la que esparce el aceite como una nube incendiaria, generando una explosión masiva que lanza lejos a los revividos y disgrega la nube de escamas, despejando la visual.

Gamaren, que se encontraba a la espera de esa oportunidad, concentra todo su chakra natural en la punta de su lanza, arremetiendo contra la almeja gigante, que ha cerrado su concha instintivamente. Sin rivales entre ella y su blanco, la hembra sapo alcanza a su víctima, impactando en el punto donde sus conchas se juntan.

El golpe es rápido y preciso. La hoja de la su yari se entierra completa, pero lo peor es el chakra proyectado, que avanza limpiamente por el interior del molusco, provocando una herida continua y saliendo por el otro lado, con una fuerza tal que incluso rompe la barrera levantada por los clones de Naruto, la que se reconstruye luego de que el ataque ha pasado.

Cuando Ren retira su arma, la almeja está vencida. No ha muerto, pero la herida es de tal gravedad que lo único que el animal invocado puede hacer es desaparecer, de regreso a su guarida de las lejanas islas más allá del País del Agua.

Fu, reaccionando, logra ver como aquella cosa que debía proteger se marcha. Los sapos la han vencido.

.

.

.

El sabio de los sapos ofrece tenaz resistencia al Mizukage y a su pequeño clon.

Se lleva varios cortes en su cuerpo, pero logra contener la mayoría de los ataques de Gengetsu, quien tan sólo logra absorber los cortes que recibe en su cuerpo revivido transformándolo en agua.

El mayor no logra hacer distancia con el rubio: la presión del muchacho es constante, como si la incapacidad que tiene para poder localizarlo con sus ojos la tratara de compensan no separándose de su enemigo cuando logra encontrarlo. En eso, el de Kiri percibe como su almeja gigante se ha retirado de la batalla: por lo visto los sapos han logrado neutralizarla; no puede evitar pensar que Fu es una inútil.

Debe apurarse, reduciendo al rubio antes de que los efectos del vapor de almeja se disipen y su ilusión se desvanezca.

El pequeño clon del Mizukage arremete contra Naruto, adoptando una segunda hacha de agua en su brazo izquierdo; afortunadamente la wakizashi del portador del Kyubi es suficiente para contener esas afiladas armas. Gengetsu, por su parte, ha dejado de lanzar balas de agua, como si su reserva corporal estuviese agotada. Un puñetazo que le da Naruto en toda la cara a su enemigo, después de fallar cinco golpes similares, le evidencia lo que ha ocurrido: el cuerpo de su enemigo se siente mucho más liviano que antes, como si su sustancia se hubiese perdido (lo que no tiene sentido, tratándose de un revivido, que recupera con facilidad la materia corporal perdida).

Una nueva envestida del clon miniatura, que le provoca un profundo corte en su antebrazo derecho, le da la respuesta al enigma: esa cosa es demasiado resistente, como si fuese hecho con algo diferente a agua; en eso recuerda el nombre que el Mizukage le ha dicho, y su parecido con ese compañero de Sasuke tan raro que podía convertir su cuerpo en agua: si aquello fuese alguna especie de Kekkei Genkai, y este tipo raro igual pudiese convertir su cuerpo en agua (lo que ha visto en sus últimos ataques, aunque pensando originalmente que era otro tipo de genjutsu ilusorio), es probable que lo que le falta a su propio cuerpo esté en esa rara miniatura suya, que si así fuera no se trataría de un clon de agua, como pensó al principio, sino de otra cosa…

En eso, nota como el clon miniatura ya no es tan miniatura, sino que a medida que pasan los segundos su tamaño ha aumentado considerablemente. Esa cosa ya tiene su estatura, aunque luce bastante más "rechoncho" que su creador. Pero no tiene tiempo para preocuparse de aquello, y lo que finalmente logra ver lo hace ignorar al muñeco y avanzar detrás suyo.

Gengetsu logra percatarse como el muchacho rubio se dirige directamente hacia él, tomándolo del cuello. Mientras lucha por soltarse, nota lo evidente: el vapor de almeja se ha disgregado por completo, y su genjutsu ya no funciona. Naruto lanza a su enemigo contra el suelo, creando después una Odama Rasen con la que lo ataca antes de que logre levantarse.

El cuerpo del Mizukage se pulveriza. Naruto vuelve su atención al muñeco, al que espera destruir antes de que su creador se reconstruya.

La lucha entre el rubio y la criatura se retoma. El clon del Mizukage tiene ya casi tres metros de alto, y mueve con dificultad su hachas de agua, tratando de alcanzar al rubio. Naruto ve al monigote con desconfianza: no tiene sentido que crezca tanto, si con su mayor tamaño se vuelve cada vez más lento y torpe; piensa, recordando que esa es la técnica secreta de un kage, por lo que debe haber algo muy importante o espectacular con la misma, y el no saber de qué se trata lo descoloca. Sujeta uno de los brazos y esquiva el ataque del otro de un salto, retrocediendo.

Naruto aprovecha que la cosa parece estar llegando al límite de su aumento de tamaño y lentitud y aprovecha de usar sus sentidos de sabio para analizar su composición de chakra. Lo que ve le da mala espina: el chakra suiton se arremolina feroz dentro de la criatura, como si lo usara para generar calor.

Ve su mano izquierda, aquella con que detuvo el primer hachazo de la criatura, la que siente rara, como resbalosa. Curioso, prueba la humedad que la impregna, descubriendo que no se trata de agua, sino de algo que le recuerda al aceite de sapo… piensa: _"agua… aceite… calor..."_ El recuerdo de su propio clon elemental se le viene a la mente; reacciona: _"¡No puede ser!"_

En eso Gengetsu, ya rematerializado, aprovecha el instante de distracción del rubio para sujetarlo. Su técnica está casi completa, y si logra inmovilizarlo sólo unos segundos el chico caerá muerto. Sus órdenes eran capturarlo con vida si lo veían, pero después de todo lo que el mocoso le ha hecho padecer no piensa dejarlo ir: _"Mi Joki Boi está listo, y no te dejaré escapar, rubio idiota"_.

Una explosión de vapor hirviente resuena. El muñeco hinchado ha reventado, llevándose tanto a Naruto como al Mizukage con él.

Cuando el vapor de agua se condensa y el espacio de la explosión se despeja, aparece un cráter de veinte metros de diámetro, y casi al centro del mismo, el maestro sennin permanece en pie, con sus brazos cubriendo su rostro. El Mizukage, ya reconstruido luego de la explosión, no puede dar fe a lo que ve: el poderoso estallido, el mismo que acabó con muchos grandiosos shinobi en el pasado, no ha sido capaz de eliminar al rubio; incluso más, ni siquiera se ve herido de gravedad, luciendo el joven sólo unos cortes en su piel, de los cuales mana sangre, mismas heridas que se cierran en unos instantes.

.

.

.

Luego de derrotar a la almeja gigante, ignorando a los revividos que luego del ataque incendiario comienzan a regenerarse, los hermanos sapos corren a donde luchan sus compañeros del Monte Myoboku.

La esposa de Gamabunta, flanqueada por sus hijos, lucha feroz con las serpientes y los zetsus blancos que las apoyan. Ya la mitad del ejército de Akatsuki ha caído, pero varios de sus guerreros han sido heridos y se han retirado de regreso a la tierra sagrada de los sapos (incluso algunos sapos gigantes, un par de ellos por mordeduras de los ofidios colosales).

Gamakishi se distrae un momento, viendo como Ren y Koji son rodeados por enemigos en su empeño por alcanzarlos, por lo que corre en su ayuda. Su madre le ordena a Tatsu que lo apoye, dejándola a ella enfrentando a tres enormes clones de Manda, las que mantiene a raya con su naginata.

Ella logra decapitar a una de las serpientes gigantes con un poderoso corte de chakra, pero se ve obligada a apoyar a su hijo mayor, quien distraído por la situación de su joven discípula no ha visto como una serpiente de tamaño mediano va tras su pierna, tratando de morderlo; ya sin energía para otro corte de chakra, la sapo amarilla lanza su naginata contra la serpiente, que se encuentra a ciento cincuenta metros, atravesando su nuca. Ahora está desarmada, y debe contener a las otras dos serpientes gigantes que aprovechan que ha dejado su arma para atacarla, a las que detiene con sus katas de sapo.

Hasta que llega la ayuda, vistiendo tan sólo una camiseta de color azul y cuello blanco, quien lanza su arma, una tanto gigantesca, a los pies de la hembra, mientras acaba con las dos enormes serpientes descendiendo del cielo en un poderoso golpe de palma descendente doble, aplastando las cabezas de esos reptiles ponzoñosos contra el suelo. La hembra sapo coge la tanto, mientras pregunta: _"¿Qué haces tú aquí, papa-chan?"_ ; Gamabunta, aparecido gracias a un sello de vinculación que lo une a su esposa y lermite aparecerse donde ella se encuentre si es más allá del Monte Myoboku, que esperaba unas palabras de gratitud de su mujer, le responde: _"¿Cómo pretendes que me quedara en casa si a cada rato aparecían más y más de mis sapos heridos? Era obvio que necesitabas mi ayuda, amorcito"_. La sapo guerrera, sonriendo, toma la tanto del suelo bajo ella y la lanza justo sobre el hombro izquierdo de su marido, la que falla por medio metro la cabeza del mismo.

El líder de los sapos invocados ve a su mujercita nervioso, creyendo que está enojada con él por saltarse su castigo, pero tan sólo escucha caer, a sus espaldas, un cuerpo gigantesco: una serpiente negra, un poco más baja que él, que trataba de atacarlo por detrás. La sapo le dice: " _Gracias, pero prefiero mi lanza. Tú puedes conservar ese cuchillo de cocina tuyo"_.

En eso, el ruido de una explosión alcanza a los sapos. La mujer sabe que proviene de donde se supone estaba peleando el tal Naruto. Los cuatro compañeros sapos del joven llegan donde la pareja, luego de eliminar un par de decenas de zetsus blancos en el camino; Gamaren le entrega su naginata a su maestra, mientras le dice que no se preocupe por el ruido que han sentido: el maestro sennin seguramente está vivo y entero aún, y la prueba la tiene sobre sus cabezas, en ese enorme domo barrera que todavía permanece levantado.

Con su grupo cercano reunido, la guerrera de la naginata asume el mando: ordena que reúnan a sus huestes de sapos, a fin de que combatan todos juntos para disminuir sus bajas.

La batalla lleva ya casi quince minutos. El tiempo se agota y pronto la barrera que contiene al ejército de Akatsuki cederá.

.

.

.

\- ¿Cómo lo haz hecho?

\- ¿Qué cosa?

\- Resistir… la explosión de mi clon de agua y aceite puede incluso derretir el metal, tú deberías estar muerto.

\- Ya que me has contado lo de tu almeja, creo que te la debo: no importa cuanto calientes ese vapor, si no me toca no me hará nada. Lo único que hice fue usar el manto de chakra del nueve colas para mantener mi piel lejos; la onda de choque la soporté con mi cuerpo reforzado de chakra natural. Aunque no lo creas, el chakra me hace bastante resistente y, a decir verdad, no es la primera gran explosión a quemarropa que sufro.

\- Mentiroso, no vi tu supuesto manto de chakra cuando mi clon estalló.

\- No, porque la onda de choque de la detonación nos alcanzó primero, y Kurama es capaz de desplegar su chakra sobre mi cuerpo a la velocidad del pensamiento. Pero es algo mezquino con su fuerza, y apenas pasó el peligro lo hizo desaparecer.

\- Y veo… eso quiere decir que no importa cuanto lo intente, el _Mugen Bakuha_ no logrará eliminarte. Tendré que hacerlo a la antigua.

Gengetsu realiza un par de sellos, provocando que su clon de agua y aceite, casi reconstruido, se disgregue y su sustancia retorne a su cuerpo. Naruto, asumiendo lo que se viene, aprovecha el tiempo en que su enemigo se reconstruye para crear un lote de trescientos kage bunshin, los que se despliegan rápidamente en toda la zona, a fin de apoyar a los sapos a eliminar al resto del ejército de Akatsuki.

El Mizukage ve como los clones del rubio le ignoran. Decide hacer lo mismo, concentrando sus esfuerzos en el original. La pelea entre ambos continúa.

Naruto corta la distancia entre ambos, a fin de evitar que el revivido use su pistola de agua. Usa a princesa blanca para desgastar a su oponente, quien trata de contener al chico con taijutsu y unos jutsus de agua sencillos, creando muros de la misma, los que son insuficientes para frenarlo. Gengetsu baja la temperatura de su agua corporal, disparando a corta distancia ráfagas de escarcha y hielo, pero el joven mueve su espada a tal velocidad que es capaz de interceptar todo.

Finalmente, viendo que el cuerpo de su enemigo es invencible, Naruto aprovecha su cercanía para sorprenderlo, destruyéndolo con un Odama Rasengan normal. Mientras el Mizukage se reconstruye, Naruto llama a uno de los sapos gigantes más cercanos, un subordinado de Gamabunta, a fin de que lo asista con su baba de sapo.

Cuando Gengetsu se regenera, el sapo junto a Naruto lo llena de baba pegajosa. El rubio, con una palma de viento, seca el fluido del batracio, solidificándolo, para luego sellarlo con uno de sus pergaminos. Pero el par de segundos que tarda en sacar su pergamino de sellado de su reserva es suficiente para que el Mizukage se libere, por si mismo, de su prisión de baba sólida.

Naruto repite el ataque, con similar resultado. Es obvio que Gengetsu es capaz de usar su capacidad de volver su cuerpo agua para, incluso estando encerrado, crear grietas en su prisión y escapar por las mismas. No usa fuerza para superar sus ataduras, sino su capacidad de crear agua y aceite, lo que termina deshaciendo la baba de sapo.

La barrera finalmente ha caído. No hay tiempo para continuar con la pelea, a riesgo de que los pocos que todavía quedan en pie de Akatsuki huyan.

El rubio piensa rápido. Mientras destruye nuevamente al Mizukage, recuerda su ubicación. Piensa: si ese sujeto es agua, debe hallar la forma de contener esa agua; no puede enviarlo al Monte Myoboku, donde puede terminar liberándose y liberando a las decenas de revividos sellados que los sapos custodian.

El cuerpo del Mizukage se reconstruye nuevamente, y Naruto se decide: guarda a Princesa Blanca y recupera un kunai sellado normal de su reserva, de los pocos que aún le quedan; calcula la distancia: tres kilómetros antes de que frene. Rápidamente adopta su forma del manto de chakra dorado y lanza el kunai con todas sus fuerzas, hacia arriba y en dirección noroeste, mientras le avisa al sapo gigante que lo acompaña que le avise a sus compañeros que lo invoquen de regreso a ese lugar en unos siete minutos. Luego, corre y sujeta a Gengetsu del cuello con su mano derecha, mientras la derecha realiza el sello necesario para ejecutar el hiraishin no jutsu.

Naruto desaparece con su prisionero.

* * *

El rubio reaparece a mucha distancia, a casi dos kilómetros sobre el suelo; el aire es escaso y muy frio, lo que paraliza al Mizukage y le impide volverse líquido. Naruto inmediatamente sujeta su kunai sellado, el mismo con el que se ha transportado a ese punto y, mientras cae, repite su lanzamiento. La secuencia se repite por casi cuatro minutos: el rubio ejecuta casi ochenta transposiciones, llegando hasta tierras nevadas, en donde el último salto lo realiza en dirección al suelo. Allí suelta a su presa, quien calado por el frio del paraje pregunta:

\- ¿Dónde… estamos...?

\- El País del Hierro. No sabía qué hacer contigo y se me ocurrió que teniendo ese cuerpo tuyo de agua este es el mejor lugar para mantenerte prisionero, al menos hasta lograr que Kabuto deshaga su técnica y libere sus almas. Lamento esto, pero resulta evidente que no puedo contenerte con un sello normal.

\- Ya… veo…

Viendo que su enemigo sonríe, Naruto le pregunta el motivo de aquello:

\- Solo pensaba que al final si logré llegar a Tetsu no kuni… no entiendo porqué rayos tengo tanto frio, si se supone que estoy muerto…

\- Supongo que es la forma en que tu cabeza interpreta el que tu cuerpo esté congelado.

\- Pero la nieve no debería haber endurecido tanto mi cuerpo… es… absurdo…

\- No, eso se debe a la altura. En donde nos aparecimos, en el cielo, hace demasiado frio, mucho más que en este lugar.

\- ¿Cómo…?

\- Lo descubrí de la forma mala. Creeme, no querrás saber los detalles.

Naruto deja a su bulto tirado, mientras usa sus golpes de viento para cavar un agujero bastante profundo en la nieve, hasta alcanza la roca base, a treinta metros bajo ella. Luego, toma de un brazo el cuerpo todavía congelado del Mizukage y le dice:

\- Esta idea la saqué de lo que un amigo hizo con un supuesto inmortal hace poco más de un año. Te dejaré tirado dentro de un agujero congelado, allí tu cuerpo permanecerá inmóvil; de nada te servirá esa capacidad que tienes de volverlo agua. Lo siento por lo excesivo del procedimiento, pero no se me ocurre otra manera de neutralizarte, ya que no puedo inmovilizarte.

\- Ya veo… eres bastante… salvaje… Uzumaki Naruto…

\- No. Bien dijiste: estás muerto. Te sugiero que medites en tu vida y dejes todo lo que te atormenta atrás; cuando combatí contra otros revividos en el País de los Campos de Arroz varios de ellos lograron romper la técnica que los revivió y liberar sus almas de esa forma; así no tendrás que pasarla encerrado allí dentro.

\- Seguramente mi invocador tratará de liberarme… y sólo necesita hacerme… regresar a mi… ataúd…

\- Para eso es esta cosa (le adhiere al pecho el sello con que se completa la captura de los revividos con ayuda de los sapos, pero borrándole la parte que los envía al Monte Myoboku). Ahora esa serpiente no podrá recuperarte. Suerte, y ojalá puedas arrepentirte para que no la pases allí dentro mucho tiempo.

Y, luego de decir aquello, Naruto arroja el cuerpo del Mizukage al agujero.

Se escuchan unas cuantas groserías justo antes de que el rubio haga colapsar las paredes de esa profunda sepultura. Luego, el joven espera.

Treinta segundos después, desaparece, invocado por uno de los sapos.

* * *

Naruto ve como Gamabunta en persona lo ha hecho aparecer en la Hierba.

Observa a su alrededor: los zetsus blancos han sido eliminados en su totalidad gracias al trabajo conjunto de los clones y los sapos.

Una docena de serpientes han huido, desapareciendo de regreso a la Caverna Ryuchi. Todavía quedan unos veinte revividos en pie, pero los están cazando con facilidad.

Sólo hay un problema, del que sólo el rubio puede hacerse cargo.

.

.

.

Fu ve llegar a Uzumaki Naruto a donde ella espera, sobre un derribado Gamakishi (no herido, sólo aturdido). Al ver la situación de su compañero, pregunta a los demás sapos porqué no han tratado de liberarlo, pero la peliverde es quien responde: "No deseo matar a nadie más, sólo quería verte y compartir unas palabras con el famoso Sabio Legendario".

El rubio le hace señas para que baje de encima de su amigo sapo.

La joven le sigue. A unos metros Naruto se detiene, guardando su kunai sellado; pregunta:

\- ¿Qué deseas?

\- Me preguntaste quien era hace poco. No quería irme sin que lo supieras.

\- ¿Porqué?

\- Lo que he hecho ha sido por el control de Kabuto sobre mi cuerpo. Su orden fue apoyar a Nidaime Mizukage; ahora que lo has eliminado, puedo moverme con más libertad.

\- Ya veo… parece que Kabuto no puede controlar tantos revividos al detalle. ¿Cuántos eran ustedes? ¿Cuarenta, cincuenta acaso? Y suponiendo que los otros grupos sean similares, eso quiere decir que debe tener unos trescientos revividos a su disposición.

\- No se tanto, sólo sé lo que él nos dijo: somos el grupo más pequeño de todos.

\- Su destino era la capital del Hierro, ¿verdad?

\- Si, así era.

\- Tiene sentido que el falso Madara piense que los samurai eran los más indefensos de todos.

\- Eso no lo sé, rubio. Sólo sé que ahora no tengo propósito en este mundo.

\- Lo siento por quitarte la motivación, pero no podía permitir que cumplieran su objetivo.

\- No, gracias a ti. Detestaba servir a los malditos que me mataron originalmente.

\- ¿Ellos te mataron?

\- Soy Fu, de Takigakure, jinchuriki del Nanabi. Me capturaron hace unos años para extraer mi biju… sinceramente no creí volver a la vida en estas circunstancias, lo detesto.

\- Raro… Kabuto debe tener algo mal en la cabeza si piensa que alguien eliminado por Akatsuki puede serles totalmente fiel, aun cuando sea una víctima del Edo Tensei.

\- ¿Víctima dices?

\- Si. Ninguno de ustedes debe estar aquí. Varios revividos que he hallado se han podido librar de la técnica que los ata a este mundo superando sus conflictos con lo que dejaron en vida.

\- Ya veo, entonces también podría hacerlo, ¿verdad? No deseo seguir aquí, no sea que termine atacando a mis amigos de Taki…

\- Comprendo, tampoco querría eso.

\- ¿Y cómo lo hago?

\- Dime, ¿te sientes en paz?

\- No… todavía me duele… el abandono, el que dejaran que me llevaran sin que nadie se esforzara por mi, como si fuese una carga… como si toda mi vida hubiese sido sólo una molestia…

\- Te entiendo… Puedo ayudarte, entrar a tu mente y guiarte por tus recuerdos, compartir mis propias experiencias, darte la comprensión de que tu vida fue valiosa, a pesar de todo.

\- ¿Quieres engañarme?

\- No, sólo ayudarte a ver las cosas desde otra perspectiva. Lo mismo que un par de amigos hicieron conmigo.

\- ¿Y después, seré libre?

\- Si lo deseas. Sino, puedo encerrarte hasta obligar a Kabuto a deshacer su técnica.

\- Ya veo… ¿cómo lo harás?

\- Fuinjutsu. Una técnica que me permite explorar mentes y remover recuerdos; también me permite recuperar cosas específicas, ideas y memorias detalladas olvidadas por su portador, así como implantar mis propias memorias. La idea del jutsu es liberar mentes, pero permite hacer todo aquello.

\- Por favor, hazlo.

La chica se sienta en el suelo, esperando. Naruto mira alrededor: los sapos revisan el campo, verificando a los muertos y asistiendo a los heridos; viendo que no necesitan su ayuda, crea unos cincuenta clones extras para que se repartan, mientras él realiza esa tarea con la chica.

Los dos jinchuriki permanecen en silencio, con sus mentes conectadas por diez minutos, pero Fu los siente como si hubiesen sido días.

Cuando el procedimiento termina, ambos jóvenes se levantan del suelo. El cuerpo de la kunoichi de Taki comienza a brillar, rompiendo el lazo de su alma con el mundo impuro, el plano terrenal. Antes de irse, le pide a Naruto de favor que le diga al siete colas, cuando lo vea, que le perdone por nunca haber tratado de ser su amiga y culparlo por todo lo malo que le pasó en su vida, sin merecerlo.

El alma de Fu deja su cuerpo corrupto, el que se disgrega en infinitas partículas.

.

.

.

Naruto observa como los sapos comienzan a quemar los cuerpos de los enemigos, mientras los cuentan. El resumen de la batalla es bueno, pero tienen que lamentar bajas: dos sapos gigantes (los mordidos) y ocho sapos más pequeños, además de estar la mayoría bastante heridos.

De su equipo, Gamatatsu es el más complicado; afortunadamente su brazo izquierdo sólo está maltratado, sin rotura de hueso o dislocación, por lo que un día de reposo debería ser suficiente para recuperar movilidad plena.

Gamabunta felicita a sus sapos, mientras trata de ignorar la mirada molesta de su esposa. Cuando Naruto le pregunta a la guerrera de la naginata a qué se debe su actitud, ella le responde que el ladino de su esposo se ha ido nuevamente de juerga con "amigas", por lo que debe disciplinarlo. El rubio ve a la mujer y luego a su marido: Bunta merece que lo maltraten si es capaz de engañar a una hembra que se ve tan joven y hermosa, siendo él tan feo y mañoso.

Mientras revisa los cuerpos de los zetsus que aún permanecen tirados, escucha como Gamakishi pelea por el cadaver de la primera serpiente derribada, aquella que mató Kenshin con su katana. Por lo que oye, los jóvenes sapos no quieren que la incineren con el resto, si no que pretenden cenarla (como si aquella corta pero terrible batalla hubiese abierto su apetito). El joven decide no decir nada de aquello.

Naruto alcanza a ver como Kishi y Koji desaparecen, habiendo dejado el enorme cadáver de la serpiente en manos de Gamatatsu, quien la prepara con la ayuda de su madre y Gamaren.

Es Gamabunta quien se le acerca, ordenándole como su subordinado que recoja mucha leña, a fin de asar muy bien a la maldita. Cuando pregunta por los dos sapos desaparecidos, el líder de los sapos invocados consulta con los demás; es Tatsu el que le responde, señalando que supuestamente han ido a casa por "suministros", sean lo que sean de que se trate.

Mientras Naruto comienza a formar la pila para la fogata de la noche, Gamabunta se le acerca con un pedido:

\- Subordinado, ¿recuerdas cuando te dije que debías cargar contigo unas botellas de licor de sapo y vasos por su algún día te visitaba?

\- Sí, jefe.

\- Necesito que me entregues una botella y un par de vasos, tamaño sapo gigante.

\- ¿Para?

\- Necesito ablandar a mi mujercita, sigue molesta conmigo y cuento con que entre la luna y un par de copas de sake logre calmarla.

\- ¿No debería llevarla a algún lugar más romántico, jefe?

\- Justamente. Ella es una guerrera orgullosa, y no hay ningún lugar mejor para alegrarla que el campo de batalla luego de una victoria.

\- Raro.

\- Tal vez, pero no soy quien para discutir sus gustos, no cuando gracias a ello me eligió.

Extrañado, Naruto extrae lo solicitado de su sello personal, para luego entregarlo al sapo de la cicatriz.

Gamabunta se ve contento, por lo que el chico aprovecha de preguntarle:

\- Bunta-sama, no quiero parecer indiscreto, pero… ¿cómo se llama su esposa? Es que decirle señora todo el rato me incomoda, siendo alguien tan importante.

\- Gamani.

\- ¿Gamani?

\- Si, ella es mi sol, mi luz de día.

En eso, la esposa de Gamabunta se acerca y le reclama: _"Y aún así me engañas, sapo mentiroso"_. Bunta, ignorando su reclamo, le entrega la botella de licor de sapos y el par de vasos para luego tomarla en brazos, como princesa, y llevarla a un lugar aparte para disfrutar el atardecer juntos, lejos de los jóvenes.

En eso aparecen saltando Kishi y Koji, que han retornado del monte Myoboku por el pozo de sapo encantado más cercano. Ambos se miran con malicia el uno al otro, mientras el hijo de Gamabunta le dice a Naruto, que se queda viéndolo: _"Ni pienses en escaparte, Naruto. Esta noche los cinco celebramos, y todos juntos comeremos de esa serpiente; una victoria así merece ser celebrada"_.

Resignado, el rubio elige volver a su tarea de recolectar leña: el sol pronto se ocultará y antes de que caiga la noche el fuego debe estar encendido, si pretenden permanecer en aquel paraje arrasado por la batalla.


	37. Chapter 37

La misma noche de la batalla en el País de la Hierba entre Naruto y los sapos del Monte Myoboku contra uno de los ejércitos de Akatsuki, Zetsu, el espía de Uchiha Obito, regresaba de una misión especial encomendada por su líder. Dos días había tardado, y sólo había tenido éxito debido a la previa desaparición de Yakushi Kabuto.

El enmascarado le esperaba al pie de un árbol, en medio de los frondosos bosques del éste del País del Fuego. Había llegado allí hace apenas un par de horas, sólo:

\- ¿Cómo te ha ido, Zetsu?

\- Bien, Madara.

\- ¿Lo tienes?

\- Aquí está…

El hombre planta le entrega a su jefe un pequeño papel en donde ha anotado la información solicitada, la que ha sustraído de documentos secretos almacenados por Kabuto en una de sus guaridas: las instrucciones para liberar a los revividos por el Edo Tensei del control de su invocador:

\- Supongo que no has dejado huellas de tu pequeña intrusión.

\- No.

\- Me alegro, no quiero que ese sujeto sepa que no confiamos en él.

\- Debe sospecharlo.

\- Es un maldito desconfiado, claro que sospecha, sospecha de todos, incluso de su sombra. Pero no hará nada sin certezas, no cuando nuestras acciones le favorecen.

\- Podrías simplemente controlar su mente con tus nuevos ojos. El ojo blanco seguramente te permitirá superar cualquier bloqueo o ilusión con que pretenda protegerse de tu sharingan; todavía no lo ha visto y seguramente lo sorprenderías.

\- No puedo arriesgarme, no con todos los trucos que debe ocultar ese malnacido. Por eso sigue con vida, porque no sé si tiene preparada alguna sorpresa, como el que sus revividos desaparezcan o enloquezcan si llega a morir. A pesar de todo los necesito, a ellos y a las serpientes, para poder doblegar a las naciones shinobi.

\- ¿Qué harás ahora, Obito?

\- Regresaremos a los restos de nuestro cuartel general; le daré buen uso a lo que haz conseguido. Cuando liberemos a esos cuatro del control del discípulo de la serpiente estaremos preparados para recibir a auto proclamado Sabio Legendario. Al medio día, en cinco días más, el ataque simultaneo sobre las seis principales ciudades de la Alianza y del Pacto se verificará, y después atraeremos al carcelero del nueve colas al lugar de su muerte: a Naruto sólo le quedan diez días antes de su fin.

\- Sigo sin entender porqué no vamos tras de él de una buena vez.

\- No, Zetsu. Si lo confrontamos ahora no sólo pelearemos contra él, sino contra sus sapos y los mejores peleadores de la Alianza y del Pacto. Sé que no podré derrotarlo en minutos, y los sapos tienen la habilidad de transportar a mis enemigos al lugar donde luche con él, y no pienso enfrentarme a todos a la vez: no tendré el poder para ello hasta que no tenga en bajo mi control al ocho y al nueve colas.

\- Entonces vayamos por Killer Bee.

\- No, ese no me sirve para nada todavía. Además, si lo elimino le daré a Naruto un aliciente para derrotarme; no necesito al muchacho con deseos de venganza, lo necesito abatido. Y si no fuera suficiente con eso, ese idiota podría incluso suicidarse con tal de sabotear mis planes si sabe que es el contenedor de la última bestia con cola que me resta por capturar. No, necesito asegurarme de que permanezca vivo, y mientras piense que todavía queda una esperanza se mantendrá con vida con todas sus fuerzas, aunque esa esperanza sea un aliado que realmente no tiene nada que hacer ante mi poder.

\- Todavía no sé qué quieres conseguir al destruir las aldeas ocultas.

\- Tres cosas: destruir la voluntad de Uzumaki Naruto, demostrándole que no es capaz de proteger a todos de mi, como ha pretendido todo este tiempo; cumplir mi venganza personal contra los shinobi y su ideología, que me arrebató lo único que me importaba; finalmente, asegurarme que cuando el portador del Kyubi vaya a nuestro encuentro lo haga sólo. Morirán tantos en nuestro ataque que Naruto, con tal de evitar más derramamiento de sangre, no dejará que nadie más intervenga en nuestra pelea, facilitándome mi victoria.

\- Suenas bastante seguro…

\- Lo conozco lo suficiente, sé cómo piensan los de su tipo, cómo funciona su cabeza… yo mismo era así en mi juventud. Es una lástima el que, a diferencia mía, ese tonto no tendrá la oportunidad de aprender lo que yo aprendí.

Obito desaparece gracias a su kamui, llevando con él a Zetsu, con dirección al País de los Ríos. Es tiempo de preparar todo para la última fase de su plan, una en la que sabe no podrá contar con Yakushi Kabuto.

.

.

.

Mientras observa como el enmascarado prepara los sellos que introducirá en los cuerpos de sus cuatro escoltas (Sasori, Deidara, Kakuzu y Nagato), Zetsu medita en lo que ha descubierto en la guarida del discípulo de Orochimaru y el riesgo que representa para sus propósitos…

 _A diferencia de las otras guaridas donde había buscado, ésta era bastante pequeña._

 _Apenas cinco cuartos, todos a veinte metros bajo tierra, cerca de una pequeña aldea fronteriza en el País de las Olas._

 _Zetsu había pensado que nada interesante habría en ese lugar. Kabuto había desaparecido hace ya dos días y, suponiendo que el sabio de las serpientes estaría preparando su movimiento luego del ataque a las aldeas shinobi que se verificaría en pocos días, Obito le había ordenado a su sirviente que revisara las guaridas que conociera de su aliado, buscando algo en particular: información sobre como sustraer a los revividos del control de su invocador. Al Uchiha le preocupaba que en plena batalla Kabuto cambiara sus lealtades y se volviese en contra suya, pero más que nada que lo privara de sus poderosos guardianes cuando tuviera su enfrentamiento final con el chico Uzumaki._

 _Y, aunque no lo esperaba, fue en ese pequeño lugar que Zetsu encontró lo que su maestro deseaba._

 _Pero había algo más. En un pequeño cuarto solitario, en donde sólo había material de laboratorio y muestras de animales extraños, un ataúd, de los mismos que encerraban a los revividos por el Edo Tensei._

 _Al hombre planta le extraño ver esa cosa en ese lugar, cuando supuestamente esos contenedores se guardaban en dimensiones de invocación, no en el plano físico. Pero lo más sorprendente vino después, al aproximarse y notar el nombre tallado sobre la tapa del mismo: Uchiha Madara._

 _Y allí lo entendió: aparentemente Kabuto había logrado lo que creía imposible, revivir al mismo Madara. Lo que supuestamente no podía hacer, ya que la única muestra del tejido viviente de su antiguo maestro estaba dentro de su propio cuerpo, en donde lo almacenó luego de su muerte para recurrir a él en caso de que lo necesitaran traer de regreso del más allá usando la técnica de Orochimaru. Sabía que nada más había quedado de su verdadero cuerpo, tanto él como Obito lo sabían, pero entonces… ¿cómo?_

 _Intrigado, pensando que quizás aquella cosa era una falsificación, pensó en revisar su contenido. Pero recordó que eso supuestamente no debería estar allí, por lo que si Kabuto lo había dejado era con algún propósito._

 _¿Estaría el ataúd vacío? Quizás no era un revivido, sino otra cosa…_

 _No podía irse con la duda, pero tampoco lo abriría: simplemente extendió finas ramas, creadas de su propia sustancia, al interior de la caja, realizando un muy pequeño agujero en la misma._

 _Y lo tocó. Había algo dentro, y su chakra era igual al del Uchiha mayor. Retiró su sustancia rápidamente…_

 _Se había movido. La cosa dentro de la caja estaba viva, y sabía que él se encontraba allí…_

 _¿Acaso era el guardián del lugar? ¿Porqué no lo había atacado?_

 _Él conocía la fuerza de Madara, y sabía que si eso era un Edo Tensei sería invencible: su única debilidad siempre fue su mortalidad, y el tonto discípulo de la serpiente se la había quitado._

 _Ya no podían matar a Kabuto, dejando a esa cosa libre. Tampoco se arriesgaría a atacarlo, a sabiendas que el poder del Uchiha era tal que lo acabaría en minutos. Por suerte el discípulo de Orochimaru no conocía todavía los reales planes de Obito y de él mismo, por lo que lo mejor era dejarlo allí, indemne._

 _Cuando su objetivo se cumpliera y madre fuera libre ni siquiera Madara podría hacerle frente._

 _Y Zetsu, que ya tenía lo que había ido a buscar, se marchó, sin hacer nada más. Porque lo mejor que puedes hacer cuando encuentras un avispero es dejarlo en paz._

* * *

La mañana había llegado con nuevas ideas a la cabeza de Naruto.

Sus sospechas sobre la naturaleza y objetivo del ejército que habían enfrentado, confirmadas por las palabras tanto del Mizukage como de Fu, planteaban nuevas dificultades para su propósito de proteger a las Aldeas del ataque de Akatsuki.

Si bien aquel enfrentamiento había resultado exitoso, era evidente el riesgo que planteaba la estrategia del enemigo para arrasar las Aldeas Ocultas. Sólo había encontrado a uno de los portadores de los pergaminos de invocación por accidente, y la coincidencia de que con él estaba Gamaren, quien supo identificar de inmediato la trampa oculta que esa cosa llevaba, los había salvado de morir envenenados, a él y a los sapos.

Lo último era particularmente preocupante. Ni Obito ni Kabuto habían permanecido ociosos esas semanas desde su último ataque, el de Oto, sino que habían ingeniado una estrategia tal que era capaz de neutralizar a todo usuario de energía natural, su mayor baza para combatirlos.

Y aquello era demasiado preocupante. Sus enemigos eran demasiado listos, y sabían que el mayor peligro que enfrentaban no era él, sino los sapos y sus grandes recursos, superiores incluso a los de cualquiera de las aldeas shinobi. Y ni pensar en apostar a su suerte y tratar de capturar a los demás mensajeros: no sabía ni cuantos eran, ni quienes, ni qué medidas habían tomado para proteger sus propios pergaminos; incluso era posible que ya estuviesen en sus destinos y sólo esperaran algún aviso o un momento dado para desplegar su ataque. El mundo era demasiado grande para perder el tiempo buscándolos.

El único dato que tenía era el destino de aquél mensajero que interceptó. Si se supone que debía llegar a la capital del País del Hierro, significaba que según a la velocidad a la que fuera llegaría allí entre tres y cinco días después. Y seguramente el ataque no se verificaría sin darles a todos los mensajeros tiempo para llegar a sus destinos.

Es decir, que el rubio tenía un mínimo de dos días para alterar todo y crear un nuevo plan de batalla. Después de eso, cada minuto que pasara podría ser el último. Y eso si sus enemigos no adelantaban todo en vista a que uno de sus grupos había sido interceptado.

Su plan debía ser modificado.

La idea original había sido terminar de preparar a los equipos de sapos y disponer guarniciones dentro de las mismas aldeas, de unos cien sapos de diferentes tamaños; dicho número le permitía ir rotando a los anfibios de tal manera de ocupar sólo un cuarto de su fuerza de combate total en esa tarea. La idea detrás de su estrategia era que dichas guarniciones, sumados a las fuerzas shinobi de cada aldea y a los samurai, aguantaran el primer enviste del ejército de Akatsuki, ganando para él los minutos necesarios para reunir a los demás combatientes y contraatacar, concentrando sus esfuerzos en donde la presencia del enemigo fuese mayor (o sea, donde aparecieran Obito y Kabuto). Pero ahora eso ya no podría ser, ya que significaría sacrificar a esos sapos, quienes estarían indefensos ante el veneno de la trampa del sennin de las serpientes.

Lo último, el veneno, le dejaba algo en claro al rubio: Kabuto lo quería muerto. El esperar a Madara en Konoha, aunque fuese cierto, le habría significado recibir su pequeña sorpresa de golpe; era esperable que apenas viese a su enemigo recurriera a su senjutsu, y Kurama no podría haberlo curado de algo así. Pero por lo dicho por Gamaren eso no mataba rápidamente; o sea, el gran plan de esa serpiente rastrera era que él eliminara al falso Madara para después simplemente morirse. No podía evitar sentirse furioso por aquello.

La próxima vez que viera a Kabuto lo mataría sin dilación, por mentiroso.

Pero antes que eso era necesario el replantear toda su estrategia.

Primero debería concluir sus preparativos para poder actuar en todas las aldeas simultáneamente. Sin poder colocar a los sapos con anterioridad, debía ser capaz de desplegarlos en el menor tiempo posible y con sus reservas de energía al tope.

Lo próximo sería reunirse nuevamente con los líderes de las familias de sapos, a fin de mantener a todo mundo en alerta permanente durante los próximos diez días, a fin de evitar demoras cuando se les necesitara. Además los armeros sapos deberían trabajar turnos triples, a fin de preparar lo que él requería para esos combates. Por último, debería presionar a los líderes de las aldeas que habían acogido su plan de evacuación para que lo implementaran en apenas dos días.

Exigiría el máximo de todo el mundo, y él mismo se prepararía: aquella cosa que habían preparado entre él y Fukasaku debía completarse, y ya no podían tomarse los dos días que habían planificado originalmente por cada uno. Seguiría la búsqueda terrestre de sus enemigos, pero con mayor lentitud, haciendo trabajar a sus clones horas extras para culminar los sellos necesarios para el despliegue final, mientras él mismo preparaba a quienes serían sus avatares: necesitaría los más que pudiera crear, a fin de quedar con las manos libres para eliminar al falso Madara y a Kabuto personalmente.

El tiempo se agotaba.

.

.

.

La mañana llegó en el otrora campo de batalla de la Hierba.

Gamabunta y su esposa, junto a los últimos sapos que se habían mantenido eliminando cuerpos y recolectando información de la batalla ya se habían marchado, y con los tres sapos machos de su grupo finalmente despiertos (luego de la inesperada y fulminante borrachera de la noche anterior) podrían finalmente moverse de aquél lugar.

Y justo a tiempo: en minutos llegaría una división de la Hierba a ocupar esa zona, y no deseaba encontrarse con ellos.

Los números eran decidores: ocho mil zetsus blancos eliminados, además de treinta y cinco serpientes gigantes (de ellas, quince clones de Manda). Los revividos fueron ochenta, destacando los dos que fungían de comandantes de la tropa, Fu y Nidaime Mizukage; todos ellos capturados, y con quince liberándose por sus propios medios del Edo Tensei.

El resto de los revividos habían ido a unirse a los ya prisioneros en las cavernas de los picos más altos del Monte Myoboku, donde eran custodiados por los sapos (con excepción de uno, que tuvo un destino más "frío").

Además de los diez sapos muertos, los observadores y limpiadores habían localizado restos de dieciséis humanos (cinco de ellos niños), probablemente alcanzados cuando el gigantesco sello de invocación de los Akatsuki liberó a su ejército en un área tan grande: los pobres no tuvieron manera de escapar ante la repentina aparición de los asesinos. Pero era imposible saber si aquellos eran todos los inocentes que se vieron involucrados en el suceso.

De todo, a Naruto le preocupaba particularmente el dato de los revividos. Que tan sólo el veinte por ciento de los revividos por el Edo Tensei lograran (o quisieran) liberarse de la técnica decía mucho de la mentalidad shinobi: era como si todos aquellos hombres y mujeres todavía anhelaran la guerra y la sangre, y la oportunidad que les ofrecía Kabuto para degustarla nuevamente, sin consecuencias para ellos, fuese demasiado atractiva para dejarla pasar; en ese sentido, casos como el de Fu eran excepciones.

Aquello deprimía enormemente al rubio. Sinceramente pensaba que nadie querría verse obligado a lastimar a los suyos o a su tierra, o cargar contra inocentes. Había crecido con la idea de que los shinobi eran básicamente justicieros, los encargados de hacer el trabajo sucio necesario para mantener la paz y la seguridad, pero que en el fondo abrazarían gustosos la oportunidad de dejar toda esa violencia de lado; pero esos revividos y su persistencia en querer proseguir con su senda sangrienta le habían demostrado que en realidad Kabuto no había necesitado ser muy selectivo con quienes revivía, como si el hecho de haber sido shinobi le garantizara casi al cien por ciento que aquél era un homicida perfecto para su ejército de muertos vivientes.

Y Naruto quería pensar que aquello no era así, que había más bondad que maldad en los hombres. No quería pensar que sus esfuerzos eran vanos, y que su misión de lograr verdadera paz no era, en el fondo, más que una perdida de tiempo.

Quería creer que, tal como lo creyó cuando se encontró con Nagato, era posible romper el ciclo del odio. Que casos como el de Konan-sensei o Sasuke no eran tan sólo excepciones, en medio de un mundo plagado de muerte.

* * *

La noticia de la batalla en la Hierba se expandió rápidamente por las naciones elementales.

La vista de la gigantesca barrera levantada por el llamado Sabio Legendario había sido evidente para la guarnición shinobi de la ciudad cercana, de la cual varios equipos concurrieron a las cercanías a observar lo que sucedía.

La imagen de los clones sosteniendo la barrera, así como la visión de lo que encerraba (la barrera era como un cristal rojo semitransparente a la vista) puso en alerta a todos: las escenas de pánico producidas por la noticia de que había cientos, si es que no miles de enemigos encerrados en aquella cosa esférica se difundió con rapidez y durante todo ese día los habitantes de la urbe organizaron una muy desordenada evacuación, la que duró hasta altas horas de la noche.

Las noticias llevadas por los grupos de avanzada sobre la derrota del ejército de monstruos, apenas veinte minutos después de aparecida la barrera, no lograron convencer a la población.

Los shinobi de la hierba apenas atinaron el resto del día a aproximarse a las cercanías, vigilando las tareas de limpieza que realizaban los sapos y estimando a ojo el número de enemigos derribados. Sus cálculos iniciales daban alrededor de cinco mil de ellos.

Temerosos de que eso fuera sólo la avanzada de una fuerza aún mayor las fuerzas de la Alianza se replegaron en la ciudad, a la espera de refuerzos de la periferia. Recién al mediodía siguiente se pudo reunir una fuerza compuesta de mil quinientos hombres y mujeres, entre shinobi y milicianos (además de un par de escuadrones samurai en tránsito a los Campos de Arroz) para revisar el área.

Obviamente para esa hora los sapos ya se habían marchado.

.

.

.

La noticia de la aparición de un ejército de Akatsuki llevó a los mandos de la Alianza a movilizar parte de su nuevo ejército a Kusa, a fin de preparar la próxima batalla (asumían que aquellos miles derrotados por el sannin de los sapos y sus subordinados eran parte importante del total de la fuerza enemiga, la que finalmente se estaba movilizando).

En apenas tres días esperaban concentrar a treinta mil de sus tropas en la Aldea Escondida entre la Hierba, que funcionaría de cuartel general para esa fuerza. Luego, apenas la fuerza de tareas samurai se terminara de reunir en Oto marcharía a reforzar dicha fuerza junto con la división de Kirigakure y refuerzos de las fuerzas que integraban la armada shinobi de Kumo, totalizando diez mil tropas más.

Sería este segundo gran ejército, al mando de C de Kumogakure, el que eliminaría tanto a Akatsuki como al Sabio Legendario, a fin de dejar establecido el dominio de la Alianza en el continente elemental y poniendo fin a la Cuarta Gran Guerra Shinobi.

* * *

Al final, sólo cuatro de los destinatarios de los mensajes de Uzumaki Namikase Naruto con el plan especial de evacuación de Ame (el protocolo diez) habían decidido implementarlo: Konoha, Suna, Kiri y Tetsu.

Los sapos que se habían ofrecido voluntarios para asistir en dicha implementación trabajaban frenéticamente: Naruto había dispuesto equipos de diez sapos provistos con kunai especiales, imbuidos de chakra del zorro de nueve colas, a fin de que pudiesen asistir en el marcado de la población de las urbes a ser protegidas y usarlos para detectar a los zetsus infiltrados.

El trabajo era lento y bastante metódico, pero progresaba enormemente. Gracias a la asistencia de los sapos, varios infiltrados de Akatsuki habían sido descubiertos y eliminados, y para el término del primer día el quince por ciento de la población involucrada ya había sido sellada.

Los cálculos más optimistas permitían pensar que en seis días se terminaría de implantar el sistema de evacuación y tanto Suna como Konoha planeaban hacer un ensayo general del sistema en ocho días, a fin de verificar el funcionamiento de los sellos y los requerimientos de suministros y espacio para los puntos de evacuación. Si todo funcionaba, extenderían el sistema para incorporar a las ciudades de más de diez mil habitantes de todo el país. Así, en el plazo de un mes, el ochenta por ciento de su población estaría protegida.

Konoha escogió como lugar de evacuación una localidad fronteriza, cercana a las Olas, a veintisiete kilómetros de distancia; sus fuerzas en aquél país podrían servir como soporte a los evacuados en caso de ser requeridas. Suna optó por una ciudad distante a veinticinco kilómetros, ubicada a medio camino del País de la Lluvia, a cuatro kilómetros de donde el ejército de Baki tenía montado su cuartel general. Los samurai montaron sus refugios en las colinas rocosas del suroeste, a sólo once kilómetros de su capital, en donde reunieron con premura lo necesario para mantener a su población civil. Kiri, aprovechando su condición insular, escogió como punto de escape una isla de tres kilómetros cuadrados, ubicada a diecisiete kilómetros al norte, que siendo campo de entrenamiento de sus anbu podía ser acondicionada como plaza fortificada para proteger a los no combatientes en caso de ataque, adonde fue re-ubicada su armada militar: la explicación dada a los mandos de Kumo en el mar era el crear una nueva base naval en ese punto, más alejado tanto del Rayo como de las Olas.

.

.

.

El comunicado de Naruto llegó a Konoha al mediodía.

La noticia era su enfrentamiento con un ejercito de Akatsuki y su victoria, así como el detalle de la información conseguida respecto a la forma en que el enemigo planeaba realizar su invasión, así como la certeza de la misma.

Aquello alteró toda la planificación inicial.

La certeza de que el ataque del falso Madara se verificaría probablemente dentro de la próxima semana echaba por la borda todos los preparativos y obligaba a las aldeas escondidas a acelerar la implementación del plan de evacuación: todos los permisos fueron suspendidos, varios cuerpos armados fueron movilizados a la aldea y se reforzaron las medidas de protección, en especial las relativas a los extranjeros de paso. Todo pergamino fue requisado en las entradas y sellado a la espera de contar con los medios para ser revisados; se impuso toque de queda y la orden de eliminar a quien quiera que tratara de vulnerar el perímetro defensivo de Konoha.

Pero quedaba el problema de que estas precauciones fuesen inútiles si, como informaba el sennin de los sapos, era el falso Madara en persona quien ejecutaba el ataque en la aldea.

A sabiendas que no tenía otro recurso a la altura de la amenaza, Kakashi ordenó el retorno a la villa del equipo Taka. Sin embargo, al tratar de comunicarse con Sasuke descubrieron que su equipo se encontraba en modo infiltración, por lo que habían cortado sus comunicaciones con la aldea hasta completar su última misión asignada, a fin de no ser descubiertos por los espías de Akatsuki.

Viéndose sin otra salida, el Hokage se sirvió de los sapos estacionados en la aldea para comunicarse con Naruto, a fin de que fuera él quien localizara al desaparecido Uchiha y le avisara la orden de retornar a la aldea. Comprendiendo el riesgo que significaba la lejanía del chico, el rubio trató de localizarlo durante todo el día, sin mayores resultados; ni siquiera los hermanos Dokugama lograron ubicarlo.

Aquello iba más allá de lo que el Uchiha era capaz de hacer. Era como si algo o alguien estuviese ocultándolo.

Sin poder dedicar más tiempo a la búsqueda de su amigo pelinegro con todo lo que quedaba por ser preparado, delegó dicha tarea a sus observadores sapos repartidos por todos los países elementales. Tan sólo esperaba que el joven diera señales de vida antes de que fuese demasiado tarde.

Lo que nadie sabía era que el equipo Taka se encontraba al sur del País del Fuego, una zona que por su lejanía con el frente de batalla prácticamente no contaba con vigilancia shinobi, y que sus pasos eran seguidos por agentes de Kabuto, imposibles de distinguir de la fauna local: serpientes, las cuales se encargaban de mantener alejado cualquier contacto externo, eliminando cada rastro y huella del grupo a medida que avanzaban, a fin de que Sasuke y sus compañeros siguieran su ruta preestablecida, lejos de donde pudiera estorbar el desarrollo del plan de ataque de su amo y sus aliados.

* * *

El equipo Sabaku no – Nara apenas había llegado a la frontera norte del País del Viento.

Dos sucesos habían retrasado su avance. El primero había sido la estado de salud de Temari.

La rubia kunoichi de Suna había presentado molestias matutinas al día siguiente de partir de la aldea de la Arena. Shikamaru, que no quería correr riesgos, atribuyó la condición de su novia a problemas estomacales y optó por esperar su mejoría en un poblado enclavado en medio del desierto, a menos de doce kilómetros de su punto de partida. Allí, con los cuidados de su compañera de viaje y comida y descanso apropiados confiaba que podría recuperarse en corto tiempo.

Pero no había sido así, sino que sus problemas se habían agravado y luego de dos días detenidos el jounin de Konoha había elegido retornar a Suna con la enferma, a fin de que fuese reemplazada por alguien con mejor salud para el viaje.

Temari, totalmente disconforme con esa alternativa, les había propuesto a sus compañeros llegar hasta el cuartel general de Baki, a fin de atenderse con el personal médico de dicha repartición y así poder continuar con su misión. Shikamaru, de mala gana (y conociendo la tozudez de su mujer) accedió.

La propuesta de Temari tenía iun motivo en particular: si regresaban a Suna, era virtualmente imposible que Gaara no se impusiera de lo que le sucedía y tratara de inquirir lo que había detrás de sus problemas de salud. Aunque esperaba que no fuese todo producto de su embarazo, era obvio que dicho tema se haría evidente, ya que ni ella se lo ocultaría al médico que la tratara ni aquél podría ocultárselo a su hermano si éste preguntaba; eso sería el fin de todo.

En cambio, si optaban por un médico militar, ella podría hacer uso de su rango y obligarlo a guardar silencio, incluso ante las inevitables preguntas que harían tanto Baki como el propio Shikamaru (ella seguía teniendo mayor rango que esos dos y podría hacerlo valer, llegado el caso).

Cuando llegaron al campamento y luego de ser revisada por el médico, inevitablemente Shikamaru preguntó, el especialista salió del paso con un diagnóstico de anemia (y era verdad, nada más que anemia por embarazo mezclada con nauseas matinales), por lo que una alimentación adecuada y un par de días de reposo para recuperar sus niveles de hemoglobina normales la volverían a poner en condiciones aptas. Aquello no convenció del todo a Shikamaru, aunque debía reconocer que era un cuadro posible, considerando lo mal que la joven se había estado alimentando esas últimas semanas en campaña.

El segundo suceso había sido la batalla en el País de la Hierba.

La noticia fue llevada al campamento del ejército de la Arena por los propios sapos vigías que Naruto mantenía en las cercanías. Si bien aquél fue un suceso festivo, los sucesos de las siguientes horas sólo eran nuevos problemas.

La movilización de las tropas de la Alianza en dirección a la Hierba era más que evidente. Aquello, eventualmente, repercutía en el ejército de Baki, el más cercano a dicho territorio. Pero lo peor fueron las noticias recibidas de los espías en día siguiente al ataque, mientras los embajadores en camino a Iwa todavía estaban en el cuartel general: los mandos de la Alianza movilizaban su ejército al área de la anterior batalla; los informes preliminares hablaban de treinta mil tropas que se reunirían en esa zona.

Siendo así, el equipo de Matsuri, Temari y Shikamaru deberían alterar toda su ruta, desviándose del camino directo y viajando más al este, a fin de no cruzarse con alguna de las fuerzas que en esos días coparían los caminos. Optarían por atravesar el País de la Lluvia, seguros de que allí no se encontrarían con sorpresas de parte de la Alianza (siendo ese territorio controlado por aliados de Naruto).

El Nara, resignado, se hizo a la idea de que tardarían al menos cuatro días más en llegar a su destino (y eso si es que el estado de salud de su novia permitía un ritmo más o menos constante de marcha).

* * *

El equipo Aburame ya estaba a medio camino de la gran isla donde estaba asentada la Aldea Escondida entre la Niebla, su destino final.

Si bien el trámite de transbordo había sido algo molesto y engorroso, habían embarcado a eso de las diez de la mañana y ahora, luego de cuatro horas de viaje, aprovechaban de buscar el camarote que servía de comedor, a fin de poder almorzar algo y así aguantar las casi dieciocho horas que todavía les quedaban de viaje en barco.

Su transporte, un gran transbordador de varios niveles, con capacidad para casi cuatrocientos pasajeros y carga, viajaba a plena capacidad, por lo que los shinobi de Konoha no contaban con ningún lugar donde estar privadamente. Incluso, el camarote que usaban era uno para seis pasajeros que compartían con otros tantos viajeros. Por lo visto, los estrictos controles de tránsito impuestos por la armada militar de Kumo habían hecho bajar la disponibilidad de viajes en casi un sesenta por ciento y, por lo mismo, cada transporte que cruzaba esas aguas viajaba a tope.

Mientras Shino gestionaba un espacio en el atestado salón comedor del barco, Sakura aprovechó el momento para buscar a Kiba, quien algo aproblemado por el vaivén de su transporte había salido a tomar aire a la cubierta superior del mismo.

La chica lo encontró apoyado en la baranda metálica, cerca de la proa del barco, con su vista fija en una joven pareja que se abrazaba, un nivel más abajo, casi al frente del mismo.

Sakura, intrigada, dirigió su vista a donde apuntaban los ojos del Inuzuka: probablemente el par no tendría más de veinticinco años; la mujer, ligeramente más baja que su acompañante, lucía un largo pelo castaño liso, bastante delgada y vestía ropa abrigada, como si el aire marino le resultara demasiado frío. El joven, de pelo negro muy corto, no se separaba de su acompañante.

La pelirrosa no pudo evitar notar que, más que en la pareja, la vista de Kiba estaba centrada más bien en la chica; conociendo su faceta casanova, no podía evitar pensar que tanto interés tendría algún tinte romántico, por lo que apenas estuvo junto a él decidió molestarlo un poco al respecto:

\- No creo que tengas oportunidad, compañero.

\- (sin mirar a la recién llegada, el chico contestó) No entiendo a qué te refieres, Sakura.

\- A esa chica que miras con tanto interés. Se nota que está muy apegada a su novio.

\- Te equivocas, no son novios.

\- ¿Acaso la has estado siguiendo para saber tanto? Rayos, no pensé que olvidarías tan rápido a la muchacha de los gatos… o a mi… o a cualquiera de las treinta o cuarenta que has molestado en el último mes.

\- No molestes, no han sido tantas. Además no lo digo por eso, y no creas que he estado siguiéndolos.

\- ¿Entonces?

\- (se toca la nariz) Esto…

\- ¿Tu olfato? ¿Puedes "oler" si alguien es pareja o no? Impresionante.

\- Ni tanto. En realidad puedo sentir feromonas compartidas entre dos personas cuando interactúan, además es fácil saber qué tanto han compartido dos personas por el olor que lleva cada una en si del otro, y esos dos más parecen hermanos, o quizás otra cosa, pero definitivamente no son pareja.

\- (la chica sonríe y le dice) Entonces aprovecha que nos queda casi un día de viaje y trata de invitarla, o hablarle.

\- Te equivocas, no los veo por eso…

\- ¿Entonces?

\- Hay algo en ambos… extraño… y un aroma peculiar, algo que recuerdo haber percibido hace algún tiempo, pero no recuerdo con exactitud qué es. Sé que es algo importante, incluso peligroso, pero no estoy seguro de qué se trata.

\- Ten cuidado, Kiba, no hagas alguna estupidez por una simple sospecha. Además, supongo que esos dos también pasaron por la misma inspección que nosotros, por lo que no creo que sean peligrosos, no tanto como para que te preocupes.

\- ¡Ya lo sé, Shino me dijo lo mismo! Simplemente me dan mala espina, como si tuviera al enmascarado al frente, o alguien similar… si tan sólo pudiera recordar…

\- Entonces no les quitaremos el ojo mientras viajemos juntos, igual y puede que no sea nada, y terminemos separándonos.

\- Ojalá y así sea, compañera, que no quiero problemas, menos cuando Akamaru no estará con nosotros.

\- Lamento que te hayan confiscado el pergamino para invocarlo.

\- Lo peor es que mi compañero estará quien sabe cuanto tiempo a dieta de pescado. Ya veo que cuando nos reencontremos me muerde por hacerle eso, o peor aún, que le tome gusto, y sabes tan bien como yo lo caro que es el pescado en Konoha…

\- Veo que tus preocupaciones son muy profundas, Kiba-kun.

\- No molestes, pelirrosa.

En eso, la pareja de jóvenes que el Inuzuka seguía con tanto detenimiento ingresa al interior del barco. El chico, más relajado, decide buscar un asiento para descansar sus piernas; Sakura lo sigue.

Viendo que Shino todavía no aparece con noticias sobre su comida, la joven aprovecha de preguntarle a Kiba algo que le intriga hace mucho tiempo:

\- Eh, Kiba, hace tiempo que quiero hacerte una pregunta.

\- Lo siento, pero ya pasó tu oportunidad, Sakura.

\- ¿Cómo?

\- Que ya es muy tarde para que me pidas que seamos novios.

\- ¡Idiota, no es eso! ¿Cómo rayos crees que yo a ti…?

\- Calma, solo juego contigo. Resulta obvio que lo que quieres preguntar es algo muy importante, se nota lo tensa que estás.

\- ¿Tanto así?

\- Si.

\- Prométeme que no te enojarás, pero es que simplemente es una idea que no me deja tranquila.

\- Dilo, pero me reservo el derecho a golpearte.

\- ¿Golpearme?

\- Claro, por si tu pregunta es inapropiada.

\- Bien, supongo… es sobre Hinata…

Kiba hace además de sobarse las manos, cruzando los dedos y haciendo sonar sus articulaciones. Sakura comprende el gesto, pero decide proseguir:

\- Cómo decía, es sobre nuestra amiga.

\- Compañera de generación; no trates de adornar su relación, sé que ustedes nunca fueron amigas.

\- Lo siento, sólo trataba de ser amable. Pregunto sobre ustedes…

\- ¿Nosotros?

\- Si… es que lo de ella y Naruto me pareció demasiado extraño, sobre todo eso del compromiso matrimonial entre ambos. Durante mucho tiempo estuve investigando, armando las piezas de todo ese misterio; logré descubrir muchas cosas, pero hay algo que siempre me tuvo inquieta.

\- Sigue…

\- Sé que ellos nunca tuvieron una relación romántica ni nada parecido, y que ella estaba enamorada de mi antiguo compañero, pero sigo sin comprender el papel de ustedes.

\- ¿Papel?

\- Su relación con Hinata…

\- Dilo directamente, para poder golpearte de una buena vez.

\- Está bien… esto… ¿acaso tú eras su novio, o quizás estabas enamorado de ella?

Un sólo puñetazo, descargado en la mollera de la chica por el Inuzuka, es propinado. Sakura se toma la cabeza, adolorida, para luego mirar a Kiba al rostro: el joven permanece quieto, pensativo… luego responde:

\- No, ni fui su novio ni estuve enamorado alguna vez de ella. Ahora quiero saber por qué rayos haces una pregunta tan estúpida en un momento como éste.

\- Pensé que ya habría pasado tiempo suficiente.

\- ¿Suficiente para qué? ¿Saciar tu curiosidad?

\- Disculpa, no es así, es sólo…

\- Termina de una vez, mujer.

\- Esta bien, pero déjame hablar: a medida que fui conociendo más de tu compañera de equipo, me di cuenta de que, dentro de todo, era la más… "interesante" de todas nosotras. No lo digo por elogiarla, es simplemente que me parece extraño que fuera de ese supuesto enamoramiento por Naruto ella nunca haya demostrado mayor interés en nadie más, o que alguno de los que eran cercanos a ella no se mostrase interesado en ella, incluso que tratara de conquistarla. Digo, resulta evidente lo mucho que ustedes la querían, y creo que si yo estuviera en la posición de alguno de ustedes dos habría tratado de convencerla de dejar a Naruto de lado y buscar algún otro prospecto, otro enamorado. Todo mundo recalca lo dulce y agradable que era, y realmente parecía que no tenía ningún enemigo en todo el mundo (cosa que ninguna de nosotras, Ino, Tenten y yo misma podríamos decir). Incluso llegué a pensar que Neji estaba enamorado de ella, por como la trataba (y luego me enteré de su propia boca lo que había acontecido entre ellos y su actitud hacia Hinata tuvo sentido).

\- ¿Y qué ganas queriendo saber todo eso, eh?

\- Comprensión. Me he propuesto enmendar mis faltas del pasado y la muerte de Hinata quizás sea la más grande de todas, y sé que si algún día me reencuentro con Naruto deberé aclarar ese asunto. Simplemente pienso que el conocerla como realmente era me permitirá poder congeniar con el dolor de mi antiguo compañero, el comprender porqué su muerte le afectó tanto.

\- (evidenciando su sorpresa, Kiba responde) Vaya, eso es nuevo…

\- ¿Qué cosa?

\- Naruto sufriendo por Hinata… aún…

\- Sasuke me contó… no realmente "contó", fueron más bien pequeñas piezas de información que logré sacarle mientras patrullábamos la otra noche.

\- Ya veo… ¿y qué te dijo con exactitud?

\- Nada muy directo, sólo que Naruto trata la memoria de Hinata de manera muy especial, y a cualquiera que le pregunta le dice que era "su esposa". Y Naruto nunca ha sido mentiroso, al menos no en temas tan sensibles, así que si realmente las cosas fueran como todos creen y nada hubiese habido entre los dos él nunca la llamaría así, sin importar que un papel diga lo contrario.

\- Eres bastante asertiva, pelirrosa.

\- Gracias.

\- Ahora el interesado soy yo. Siempre pensé que su negativa a visitar su tumba era más bien un tema de vergüenza, pero si lo que has averiguado es cierto… eso significaría… que la mentirosa era Hinata…

\- Disculpa, no pretendía lograr esa conclusión, no me atrevería a ofender su memoria.

\- No hay problema, probablemente si le llamara así en su cara ella sólo se sonrojaría y alegaría en voz baja que no era así… probablemente haciendo un puchero…

Kiba se queda pensando unos momentos, con la vista perdida. Luego, continúa:

\- No yo, el enamorado era Shino. Para mi era algo entre hermana pequeña y mascota.

\- ¿Mascota? ¿Shino?

\- Trato del clan. Ella estaba al nivel de Akamaru, y ese es un lugar de mucha importancia para mi, no pienses lo contrario.

\- Pero lo de Shino.

\- No se lo comentes, lo avergonzarías. Ella era demasiado dulce…

\- (interrumpiendo) ¿Demasiado?

\- Si, ya sabes, de esas que son tan amables que generan malos entendidos, y mi compañero si de algo ha tenido falta durante su vida es acercamiento del género femenino. El punto fue que al mes de convertirnos en equipo el pobre ya estaba embelesado con ella. Afortunadamente Hinata se dio cuenta y logró hacerle ver que ella no podía verlo como posible novio, no cuando su corazón era de otra persona; en ese entonces todavía no nos dábamos cuenta de lo que ella sentía por el torpe de Naruto, así que por un tiempo mi compañero pensó que ella sólo decía aquello para alejarlo. Cuando después se percató de que no lo había engañado tuvo que disculparse.

\- ¿Disculparse, por qué?

\- Sintió que era necesario. Shino es un tipo demasiado serio y correcto, y no quería sentirse en deuda por pensar mal de Hinata. Allí fue que nos hicimos la promesa de protegerla hasta el día que el rubio idiota le prestara atención… lamentablemente todo termino mal.

\- Lo siento.

\- ¿Sabes? Cuando murió nuestra compañera y Naruto partió de la aldea, supe que entre las cosas que haría una sería el vengarse del responsable de su muerte. Se lo comenté a Shino, y él decidió que, en vista de que no lo podíamos acompañar, le diéramos un par de herramientas como forma de ayudarle en su tarea. Yo le conseguí un pergamino de perros rastreadores, algo bastante común en mi clan, pero mi compañero apareció con una especie de tesoro personal: un kunai de acero blanco, bastante costoso, regalo de Hinata.

\- No entiendo.

\- Ella nos regaló uno a cada uno cuando ascendimos a chunnin. El mío lo perdí al par de semanas, pero Shino conservaba el suyo guardado en su casa, sin atreverse nunca a usarlo, no tanto por su valor como por lo que representaba; eso fue lo que le dio a Naruto para que lo usara en su misión, con un objetivo muy puntual (que no repetiré porque eso es algo entre esos dos). Allí fue cuando me di cuenta de que, a pesar de todo, sus sentimientos todavía eran bastante fuertes por nuestra amiga.

\- Ya veo…

\- Dime, Sakura, ¿Y qué concluyes de todo eso?

\- Nada, sigo tan perdida como antes. Lo único claro es que eran bastante más cercanos entre ustedes de lo que fuimos alguna vez Sasuke, Naruto y yo como equipo…

\- Eso es seguro. No soy ciego, me doy cuenta perfectamente que mis aficiones y las de Shino no son algo particularmente atractivo. En ese sentido el que fuese Hinata y no otra la que terminó siendo nuestra compañera es lo que lo hizo funcionar; incluso más, si nos vez hasta este punto, el equipo Kurenai es el único de los equipos de novatos que se ha mantenido todo este tiempo funcionando como unidad, incluso con nuestra jounin-sensei retirada… esa tonta tímida era la que nos mantenía unidos, y su perdida no hizo más que reforzar los lazos entre Shino y yo (y, claro, Akamaru).

\- Eso significa… ¿qué estoy de más?

\- No lo diría así, más bien eres la distracción necesaria. Tu presencia nos evita el tener que estar los dos solos… y recordarla. Claro, hasta que tú sacaste el tema a colación…

\- Ya veo. Siento haber tocado ese punto, Kiba.

\- No, creo que necesitaba desahogarme con alguien. Pienso que no es bueno guardarse estas cosas… al menos Shino tiene una novia a la que contarle estos temas, y Akamaru no es muy hablador, como podrás haberte percatado.

\- (impactada por la revelación, Sakura reacciona) ¿Shino tiene novia?

\- En realidad ha tenido varias en el último tiempo. Realmente no se de donde saca el tiempo para eso…

En eso, el líder de misión llega a donde sus compañeros, extrañado por la cara de sorpresa de la chica y los gestos de manos de su compañero de equipo, quien trata de decirle algo a la pelirrosa sin usar palabras; trata de entender qué quiere ocultar e interpreta los gestos: no… nada… silencio… no lo digas…

Incómodo, Shino le pregunta a Sakura que es aquello que Kiba no quiere que le diga. La kunoichi, queriendo tapar todo, le responde, notoriamente nerviosa, que su compañero le hablaba de la chica de los gatos y que quería que fuera su novia. Kiba se paraliza: Sakura ha escogido la peor mentira para cubrir lo que hablaban y seguramente la cabeza de Shino ya ha descifrado todo el asunto; mira a su compañero y líder.

El Aburame sabe que su compañero no es de los que se avergüenzan de sus pretensiones románticas, por lo que si no hablaba de una novia para él, sólo debe tratarse de... Mira directamente a Kiba y sin titubear le dice: _"le contaste sobre ella, ¿verdad?"_. Kiba responde: _"no exactamente, sólo se me escapó el hecho de que tenías novia"_. Molesto, el ninja de los insectos ordena a uno de sus espías de seis patas que se introduzca dentro de la ropa de Kiba, quien al sentir la intrusión se revuelca para todos lados, incómodo al notar al bicho recorrer su espalda. Sin inmutarse por el sufrimiento de su amigo y compañero, el líder de misión le dice a la kunoichi: _"por favor, que nadie más lo sepa. Es un secreto"_.

Shino se retira, señalándoles a ambos que los espera en el comedor.

Sakura observa con pena a su torturado compañero, quien se ve obligado a desvestirse para lograr zafarse de esa molestia, quedando sólo en ropa interior. Avergonzado, Kiba se viste apresuradamente, mientras murmura: _"menos mal que ese malagradecido no controla un circo de pulgas, sino esto sería insoportable"_. La pelirrosa no puede evitar reírse ante aquella reflexión final, mientras se compromete a guardar el secreto de su amigo, a fin de no volver a causarle problemas al muchacho.

Con Kiba ya nuevamente presentable (e ignorando las miradas curiosas de quienes se encontraban en la misma cubierta que él y que, por lo mismo, han visto todo su espectáculo de desnudez) la chica lo toma del brazo, a fin de alcanzar a su irritable líder de equipo. Al menos la pelirrosa sabe que debe ser cuidadosa con lo que le dice a Shino, no sea que decida castigarla de la misma manera que al desafortunado solitario de Kiba.

* * *

El resto del día había sido bastante más relajado para el grupo de samurai que escoltaba a la Mizukage, con destino al País de los Campos de Arroz.

Después de todo el entuerto con los sapos mensajeros, Mikuni había tomado algo de distancia de Cho. Todavía algo acomplejada por todo lo que habían compartido en las horas que estuvieron de visita en aquella aldea, se decidió aprovechar las ultimas horas del día para meditar en como procedería con el chico.

.

.

.

Mientras el atardecer caía, la pelirroja aprovechó de disfrutar de un rato a solas, dentro de la tienda que compartía con sus escoltas femeninas. Necesitaba unos momentos de introspección.

Mei quería pensar que estaba alterada luego de todo lo ocurrido, o molesta por lo atrevido que se había mostrado el joven de lentes con sus expresiones y su totalmente obvia fijación hacia su persona, evidenciando lo que ella le provocaba (y, por lo mismo, haciéndose merecedor a un firme reproche por no ser capaz de mantener el papel de extraño que se había asignado a si mismo). Es que Chojuro era un pésimo actor.

Pero la verdad era otra: Terumi Mei tenía miedo, mucho miedo.

Estaba comenzando a considerar seriamente el darle a Chojuro la oportunidad que sabía el chico deseaba con ella, y eso la espantaba. Le aterraba darse cuenta que ella también podía enamorarse como un chiquilla tonta, que era mucho menos madura de lo que suponía.

Hace apenas unos días estaba decidida a rechazar cualquier pretensión romántica de su joven escolta, pero esa convicción había sido desgastada poco a poco: el volver a ver su rostro le hizo notar lo atractivo que era; el descubrir lo mucho que se había esforzado había hecho surgir la admiración y el miedo a la pérdida; su actitud nerviosa ante su proximidad la había hecho sentirse deseada, como nunca antes lo había sido (y le gustaba el que fuera él y no otro el que lo evidenciara); y finalmente, aquella declaración de que el chico estaba enamorado de ella (porque era imposible que fuese otra aquella que Chojuro había descrito con tanto detalle en aquella mesa compartida) la había definitivamente conquistado, tanto que su felicidad fue plena con el simple elogio de que se veía atractiva para el muchacho con esa fina y coqueta lencería que había tenido la fortuna de verle puesta.

Y ahora, con la cabeza más fría, se sentía vulnerable. Pero ella era Godaime Mizukage, y jamás de los jamases aceptaría verse a si misma como alguien vulnerable.

No podía dejar de pensar en la posición en que su nueva condición la dejaría, con su mente y su corazón sujetos al capricho de un jovencito que en cualquier momento podría traicionarla. A ratos quería hacerse la dura, llamar a Chojuro, aclarar todo y exigirle que recordara su lugar… si tan sólo la alternativa, el poder entregarse a una relación que la hiciera sentirse realizada, al amor tantas veces negado, no fuese tan dulce…

Dulce… ¿a qué sabrían sus besos? Cuando ese mocoso insolente le robó aquél beso en el hospital de los samurai sus propios labios estaban resecos, por lo que no pudo sentir la suavidad, pero el calor del chico había estado allí, lo recordaba perfectamente… ¿qué tan diferente sería con ella entregada al contacto?

Y Mei se rozaba los labios, apretando y pasando sus dedos sobre ellos, para luego humedecerlos. Intrigada, rebuscó en su mochila de viaje un pequeño espejo de maquillaje, a fin de verlos: rojos y brillantes, a diferencia del color rosa pálido que normalmente lucían cuando usaba su labial… _"¿cuál preferirá Chojuro? ¿con maquillaje o al natural?"_ Por un momento alejó el espejo y contempló todo su rostro: su edad era evidente, y su cabello corto, por encima de sus hombros, la desmerecía bastante; no podía evitar sentir que le faltaba, pero entonces… ¿porqué rayos no podía quitar esa tonta sonrisa de su rostro?

Simple: porque para su enamorado ella, tal como se veía, era perfecta.

El grito de Ai, avisando que pronto cenarían, sacó a la pelirroja de su ensimismamiento. Tomó un chaleco para estar más abrigada y poder compartir con sus acompañantes durante la noche; con un poco de suerte, podría sacarle unas cuantas palabras más a Chojuro, aprovechando su nueva elocuencia.

Cómo se reiría del joven cuando llegara el momento en que le contara que siempre supo que se trataba de él. Aunque seguramente con un beso se le pasaría la vergüenza por haber sido descubierto tan rápido.

.

.

.

La calma del grupo de samurai duró sólo hasta el día siguiente.

A eso de las once de la mañana les llegó un águila con un mensaje, enviado unas cuatro horas antes desde el cuartel general de la fuerza de tareas estacionada en los Campos de Arroz. La noticia era respecto de la batalla del día anterior en el País de la Hierba y la posibilidad de que los samurai fuesen movilizados a Kusagakure, así como la división de Kiri.

Dicha novedad trastocaba todos los planes del grupo (incluida los de la Mizukage, quien supuestamente no iba con ellos).

Luego de pensar la situación, y aprovechando que sólo ella sabía el contenido del mensaje, Mariko decidió conversarlo previamente con la pelirroja, a fin de que pudieran acordar un plan de acción. Después de oír el parecer de Mikuni, la líder de misión reunió a todos para informarles su decisión: Ai y Kaminari partirían de inmediato en dirección al País de los Campos de Arroz, a máxima velocidad, con instrucciones para la tropa de esperar allí la llegada de su general; si apretaban el paso podrían llegar antes de cuatro días a su destino. Aprovecharían el águila mensajera y enviarían un mensaje al Taicho Mifune, a fin de que él se comunicara con Kiri y les anunciara, por mensaje encriptado, de que su protegida tardaría unos seis días más en llegar a su destino, a fin de que tomaran medidas para lograr que la división que la Niebla tenía en Oto se uniera a la fuerza samurai y esperara a la llegada de su próximo comandante, para lo cual el ave llevaría un pergamino en blanco firmado por la pelirroja a fin de ser utilizado por su reemplazante en la Aldea para impartir las instrucciones necesarias.

Consultada por Ai el porqué simplemente no partían todos juntos por la ruta directa, Mariko contestó que el riesgo de ser descubiertos trasladando a su protegida seguía existiendo, y en caso de ser capturados y revelada la verdadera identidad de Mikuni lo más seguro era que el ejército de ocupación de Oto, que aún sumaba casi doce mil tropas (concentradas en su mayoría en la frontera con el País del Fuego) arremetiera contra las fuerzas de la Niebla, a las que superaban casi cuatro a uno y, sin tener todavía las instrucciones respectivas, los samurai no intervendrían para evitar su exterminio o, peor aún, podrían ser usados en esa tarea ya que, mientras ella no llegara a ocupar su puesto, los mandos de la Alianza en el país tenían toda la autoridad para ordenarles movilizarse.

Mei comprendía la decisión de la líder de misión. Sus opciones en ese momento eran bastante limitadas: enviar un mensaje de ella a sus tropas en Oto y arriesgarse a que fuese interceptado o conocido por los mandos de la Alianza; elegir la ruta más corta a su destino, ruta plagada por patrullas de la Alianza y por los miles que se estaban movilizando en dirección a Kusa, en donde sería imposible no cruzarse con algunas de ellas y, eventualmente, ser reconocida; elegir la ruta más segura, en medio de los países del Pacto, garantizando que no serían vistos ni reconocidos, pero alargando su viaje a ocho días; o la alternativa escogida por Mariko, que se presentaba como la más segura.

Mientras los dos samurai se marchaban, Mikuni les pidió encarecidamente que trataran de llegar lo antes posible a su destino. Al menos esos dos, sin la carga que ella representaba, no corrían el riesgo de ser capturados cuando se cruzaran con alguno de la Alianza.

Al ver como Mei entraba a su tienda, deseosa de ocultar su rostro preocupado de todos, Chojuro le reclamó a su capitana el porqué no iba ella misma a tomar el mando de las tropas de samurai, en vez de enviar a sus subalternos. La chica, molesta le contesto: _"la protección de Mikuni-sama es lo más importante en este momento; además, no tengo garantía de que en caso de que los deje a ustedes sin supervisión les termine ganando el miedo y traten de tomar la ruta corta, echando todo a perder. Ai es mi segunda, por lo que los samurai le obedecerán de la misma manera que si fuese yo en persona. Ahora necesito que prepares todo, comeremos algo ligero antes de salir con rumbo sur; necesitamos dejar el País de la Tierra lo antes posible, ya que lo más seguro es que con lo sucedido en la Hierba los de Iwa refuercen la vigilancia de su frontera"._

El grupo, ahora reducido a tres integrantes, levantó su campamento quince minutos después y comenzó su carrera. Tenían hasta la noche para abandonar el territorio de la Tierra.

.

.

.

Ya era de noche cuando el grupo samurai había retornado al País de las Sombras.

Ya sin poder seguir seguros hasta la frontera de la Tierra con el País de las Cascadas, Mariko había trazado una nueva ruta para el grupo, siempre hacia el este: desde las Sombras seguirían al País de los Pájaros, evitando su Aldea Escondida, Ishigakure (que formaba parte de la Alianza); seguirían hasta la frontera con Ame, que atravesarían hasta llegar al País del Fuego, la parte más complicada de todo, ya que deberían atravesarla por el interior de la misma para después doblar en dirección noreste hacia el País de los Campos de Arroz. Tan sólo esperaba que para esa última etapa Ai ya estuviese instalada con el mando de la fuerza de tareas de Tetsu y la división de Kiri, en cuyo caso podrían revelar su verdadero propósito a los shinobi de la Hoja y conseguir así de ellos paso franco hasta donde le esperaría su ejército.

La líder de misión calculaba que tardarían cuatro días más en llegar a la frontera de la Lluvia y el Fuego. Siempre que no encontraran verdadera oposición en el camino, claro estaba.

.

.

.

El trío había levantado sus dos tiendas al pié de unos frondosos árboles, en una pequeña loma, a bastante distancia del camino que cruzaba esa tierra.

A pesar de que eran casi las once de la noche cuando se detuvieron, la líder samurai dispuso que se encendiera fuego a esa hora: el paraje era demasiado húmedo para descansar sin ese recurso, y no correría el riesgo de que alguno de ellos se enfermara y provocara así un nuevo percance.

Esa noche Cho haría la guardia, la que se extendería hasta las siete de la mañana; luego, tendría dos horas para tomar una siesta antes de continuar su viaje: ese sería el régimen que adoptarían en lo que quedaba del viaje, con ambos samurai turnándose la guardia y el otro haciéndola de guardia personal de Mikuni.

Mei estaba algo confundida. Después de la revelación de los sapos mensajeros en la tienda de ropa, Cho ya sabía su verdadera identidad, pero a pesar de ello ambos samurai seguían tratándola con ese nombre inventado. Consultada, Mariko le señaló que la naturaleza de la misión les imponía ser lo más precavidos posibles, sobre todo estando en tiempos en donde hasta las piedras tenían oídos.

Resignada, la pelirroja aceptó la situación. No sabía porqué motivo, pero ahora que la verdad se sabía (abiertamente) le incomodaba que Chojuro le llamara de una forma diferente, sin importar lo necesario que fuera para su propia seguridad.

Luego de cenar, ambas chicas se retiraron a su tienda a eso de medianoche, dejando al único varón del grupo en su solitaria guardia. Pero Mei no quería dormir, no hasta ver a Chojuro en privado; no lo reconocería a su escolta, pero necesitaba oir alguna palabra tierna de él, algo que alejara de ella los temores respecto de su gente y sus shinobi.

La Mizukage necesitaba tener su cabeza puesta en otras cosas antes de que la preocupación la enfermara.

La pelirroja esperaría a que Mariko se durmiera, a fin de salir a ver al muchacho unos momentos.

Quizás la chica de Tetsu supiera lo que ella sentía por el joven espadachín, pero no por eso se pondría en evidencia tan fácilmente.

.

.

.

Veinte minutos fueron necesarios para que Mei saliera de la tienda. Al menos eso fue lo que esperó hasta convencerse de que la chica samurai dormía profundamente.

La pelirroja no iba con una idea en particular, sólo quería pasar tiempo con Chojuro. Incluso así, en ese papel que el joven había asumido sin necesitarlo, sentía la necesidad de estar al lado suyo, de oírlo, de convencerse que estaba allí, a su lado.

Mientras caminaba no podía evitar cuestionarse, preguntándose el porqué hacía todo eso. _"¿A qué edad se deja de soñar, de ser una tonta romántica?"_ , se dijo, mientras veía como el samurai Cho contemplaba el cielo, parado junto a un fuego que parecía querer consumirse.

Chojuro contemplaba las estrellas mientras tenía su particular lucha personal: había llegado al límite de su aguante, deseaba contarle todo a la líder de su aldea, rogar por su perdón y ver si querría darle la oportunidad que le había insinuado cuando se separaron, en esa madrugada en el hospital de los samurai. Sentía que, de alguna manera, estaba desperdiciando tiempo valioso, que cuando ese viaje acabara todo se pondría horrible, enfrentados no solamente a Akatsuki sino que a la Alianza. El espectro de la guerra era evidente, mucho más de lo que lo sintió cuando estuvo en la fría montaña de las tierras del norte.

El joven tenía miedo, miedo de que alguno de los dos cayera y lo que debía ser dicho y compartido se perdiera. Sus sentimientos eran fuertes, más fuertes que nunca, y si alguien le preguntara el respondería sin dudar que no había nadie para él más que Terumi Mei, una hermosa y fuerte mujer de su tierra, altiva y orgullosa. Pero era sólo una mujer, y él solamente un hombre, y como tales el destino era incierto.

Chojuro no le temía a la muerte como tal. Si algo le había enseñado su doble formación shinobi/samurai era el tener el carácter suficiente para afrontar el peligro y aceptar sacrificar la propia vida en aras a un propósito mayor. Pero irse sin aclarar las cosas… o peor aún, que ella se fuera, dejándolo con la culpa y el arrepentimiento. Cuando estaba en el País del Hierro sólo esperaba su futuro reencuentro con su Mei, pero había sido demasiado pronto, y no se sentía listo, no todavía… pero esperar había dejado de ser una opción.

Una mano, tocando su brazo izquierdo, le hizo reaccionar.

Mei había llegado al lado del joven. Viendo que la mujer estaba con su cabeza descubierta, el chico rápidamente levantó su casco para, sin quitárselo, desenredar una bufanda que usaba y que quedaba oculta por su armadura, la que amarró alrededor del cuello de la pelirroja. Mei esperó a que Chojuro terminara con dicho gesto, para luego tomarla con sus manos y, aprovechando que el muchacho se dedicaba a alimentar el fuego, olfatear la mullida prenda: allí estaba él, su aroma, el mismo que recordaba de cuando le besó aquella lejana noche.

Cuando el fuego se avivó con el nuevo combustible, el joven le hablo, siempre con su mascarilla tapando su verdadera voz:

\- No debería haber salido así, Mikuni-sama. La noche está muy fría para eso.

\- ¿No estarás insinuando que soy muy vieja para estar tomando el frio de la noche?

\- Por favor, no continúe con esas ideas. Yo nunca insinuaría que una mujer como usted es vieja; incluso si me atreviera a decirlo quedaría en ridículo ante cualquiera que la viera.

\- Y tú viste bastante ayer, ¿verdad?

\- Me disculpo por ello, Mikuni-sama, aunque en realidad eso estuvo más allá de mi control.

Mei no puede evitar quedarse mirando la cara del chico (en realidad el casco metálico, pero para ella era como si esa cosa no estuviera). Luego se sentó en el suelo, cerca del fuego, invitando a su guardia a acompañarla. Cho, sintiéndose en confianza (sin saber porqué) toma una manta cercana, que conservaba para cuando la madrugara fuera más fría, y se la pasó a la mujer, mientras él se sentaba a medio metro suyo.

Pero Mei lo quería más cerca, así que levantó la manta, que la cubría hasta el cuello, e hizo ademán al joven de que se arrimara a su lado, de tal manera que ambos quedaran cubiertos con ella. Cho, mientras dirigía una mirada a la tienda donde debía encontrarse Mariko en ese momento -para asegurarse de que no los viera en esa actitud-, aceptó la invitación. Ella aprovechó de preguntarle:

\- ¿Porqué me llamas "Mikuni"? Sabes mi verdadero nombre, ese par de sapos te reveló mi verdadera identidad. Aunque creo que todos ustedes lo sabían.

\- No sabría decirle por los demás, Mizukage-sama, pero tiene razón respecto a mi. Me disculpo por ello, simplemente creí que era necesario guardar el secreto.

\- Ya veo. Aunque supongo que Mikuni tampoco está mal, es un bonito nombre, ¿verdad?

\- Tal vez, pero no para usted.

\- ¿Y cómo crees que debería llamarme?

\- Mei.

\- Ese es mi nombre, ¿lo sabías?

\- Sólo digo que su nombre es perfecto.

\- ¿Tan sombría me veo?

\- Es más bien el contraste. Resulta agradable que alguien con un nombre que significa "oscuridad" sea tan luminosa, tan alegre una vez que la conoces bien.

\- No hables de lo que no sabes, samurai. Sólo nos hemos tratado un par de días, hay mucho que no conoces de mi; realmente puedo ser temible.

\- Lo sé; evidentemente no se puede llegar a kage sin inspirar temor en los enemigos. Pero creo que incluso eso no es capaz de apagar su chispa.

\- Eres bastante galante, Cho. Me imagino que debes tener a muchas chicas locas detrás tuyo, sin importar lo feo que seas debajo de esa máscara.

\- Eso no lo se, y realmente no me interesa. En este momento sólo hay una para mi.

\- Debe ser bastante afortunada entonces, tu chica.

\- No es mi chica… quizás nunca lo sea…

\- Debes tener más esperanzas, Cho. Si fuera por mi, te aceptaría sin dudar.

\- ¿A un desconocido?

\- Todos somos desconocidos, Cho, incluso los que se han tratado de toda una vida tienen cosas que se ocultan entre si.

\- Supongo que tiene razón. Si es así, permítame decirle que, si dependiese de mi y usted fuera ella, sería la única mujer en mi vida.

\- Eso suena a una promesa de matrimonio, una promesa de amor de por vida.

\- Es lo que pretendo de ella, exclusividad.

\- Puedo entender eso. Creo que deseo lo mismo.

Dicho lo cual, Mei apoyó su cabeza en el hombro del chico, pero estaba frío por el metal de su armadura. Al ver la incomodidad de la mujer, Cho le preguntó si estaba muy cansada, a lo que ella le respondió que deseaba disfrutar del fuego un poco más.

Al oír la petición de la pelirroja, el joven se acomodó, doblando sus piernas debajo de si y juntandolas, a fin de ofrecer sus muslos juntos; luego, tomó la bufanda del cuello de la mujer y se la puso sobre sus piernas, a modo de almohada, para luego indicarle a su protegida que podía, si lo deseaba, apoyar u cabeza allí, donde estaría más cómoda. Mei, sin decir nada, aceptó.

Y la mujer dejó que el samurai la tapara con la manta, mientras tenía su mirada puesta en el fuego encendido, luchando contra su sonrojo por la extraña situación, pero más que nada contra su corazón desbocado, pidiendo dentro de su cabeza a Kami que por favor el joven no sintiera como su pecho saltaba sin control. Y tan concentrada estaba en calmarse, que al final se durmió.

Chojuro la dejó estar así por casi media hora, más por egoísmo que por otra cosa: deseaba poder acariciar su corto cabello rojizo en paz. No pudo aguantarse y se quitó el casco, dejándolo al lado, aprovechando tan extrañas circunstancias para besar la frente de la mujer, mientras murmuraba deseos ocultos al oído de la bella durmiente.

Finalmente, notando que el fuego se apagaba, el joven se llevó a su dama de regreso a la tienda, en sus brazos, caminando con lentitud (provocada en parte por su deseo de no despertarla, y en parte por lo adoloridas que tenía las piernas por mantenerse en esa posición tan incómoda tanto tiempo).

Una vez dentro de la tienda, acomodó a la pelirroja en su futón de campamento. Trató de recuperar su bufanda, que la pelirroja sostenía con fuerza, pero ella se lo impidió, reclamándole entre sueños: _"no te la lleves, Chojuro"_.

Viendo que aquello era una causa perdida, se retiró en silencio.

Justo antes de salir de la tienda, aprovechó de decirle a su líder de equipo: _"Gracias por no interrumpirnos, Mariko"_ ; la aludida respondió: _"Cuando quieras"_. Sin aguantar su curiosidad, Chojuro pregunta: _"¿desde cuando ella sabe que soy yo?"_ ; la samurai responde: _"desde siempre; ahora déjame dormir de una buena vez, Cho"_.

El joven espadachín regresa a su puesto junto al fuego, colocándose su casco de regreso. Si lo que le ha dicho su capitana es así, entonces debe dar lo antes posible el paso que ha estado postergando.

Es eso, o simplemente dejar pasar todo. Pero quiere creer que todo lo que ha pasado entre ambos en los últimos días es porque lo que siente por la pelirroja es, al menos en parte, un sentimiento compartido.


	38. Chapter 38

Esa misma noche, en la aldea escondida entre las nubes, Choji observaba la villa que se extendía a sus pies, pensando en cómo afrontaría la reunión que debería verificarse al día siguiente.

El grupo había llegado durante la tarde de ese mismo día a la aldea de Kumo.

Habían logrado enterarse hace apenas unas horas de lo acontecido entre Naruto y Akatsuki en el País de la Hierba, y ahora, con todo el panorama más claro, el chico de pelo castaño meditaba en sus opciones.

El alboroto era tan grande que no habían tenido problemas para enterarse de los detalles del enfrentamiento, y ya se decía por las calles de que el Raikage había ordenado a los cuerpos de reciente formación movilizarse con dirección a Oto, a fin de reemplazar a las tropas de ocupación del País de los Campos de Arroz que marcharían a reforzar el ejército que se reuniría en Kusa.

Los habían acomodado para esa noche en una torre contigua al complejo de los kages, y a pesar de ser apenas las nueve Choji había dispuesto que pasaran la noche encerrados, renunciando a recorrer la ciudad ya oscura, cuando no contarían con su escolta, y mejor dejar que las cosas se calmaran allí afuera. Seguramente mañana podría reunirse con el Raikage y cumplir el propósito de su embajada, por lo que no resultaba conveniente forzar las cosas ni arriesgarse en las calles, no con el nivel de paranoia que se veía en los shinobi de la nube.

Dicha conmoción lo hizo decidir también el hospedaje de su equipo: los tres compartirían una sola habitación de tres ambientes. Sordo a los reclamos de Ino al respecto, el líder de misión decidió el que, al menos durante esa noche, descansaran los tres juntos; ya durante la mañana podría estimar su real situación y decidir alterar dicha resolución en caso de considerarlo suficientemente seguro.

Afortunadamente para la chica, Choji actuaba más como su hermano y Sai, a pesar de todo lo ocurrido entre ambos, aún no manifestaba la incomodidad o el nerviosismo esperables por compartir habitación con ella. No es que esa fuera realmente la reacción que desearía provocar con su cercanía al pálido shinobi, pero dadas las circunstancias actuales era la conducta más adecuada.

.

.

.

A eso de las diez los varones del equipo Akimichi ya estaban durmiendo, agotados luego del día de viaje. Al menos los ruidos que hacían evidenciaban aquello.

Ino, al no sentir ya las voces de sus compañeros de equipo, salió del dormitorio para poder ver en qué condiciones se encontraban.

El par había tenido la delicadeza de ceder para su uso privado el cuarto con dos camas individuales en ella, optando por acomodarse en la sala de la suite que compartían; la curiosidad de la chica era grande, al no saber cómo se las habían arreglado para dormir allí.

Aprovechó una bata de noche, negra y de cuerpo completo, para cubrir su ropa de dormir (más ligera de lo recomendable para ser exhibida ante dos chicos) y poder echarles un ojo. Los dos jóvenes dormían.

Sai se había acurrucado en un sofá de dos cuerpos, con uno de sus cojines como almohada y con un par de mantas sobre si, las que lo cubrían hasta la mitad del pecho y dejaba ver una camiseta blanca que vestía como ropa de dormir. Choji estaba sentado en un sillón, con una frazada que lo cubría hasta el cuello y su pecho subiendo y bajando bajo su tapa.

La chica se acercó al ex-raíz para subir sus mantas hasta cubrirlo entero, notando como a sus pies jugueteaba uno de sus ratones de tinta (probablemente dejado como vigía); no pudo evitar el agacharse y tomarlo con sus manos: ya muchas veces había interactuado con esas creaciones del arte del muchacho y seguía sorprendiéndole el hecho de que, a pesar de su composición, no dejaban ninguna mancha al tocarlas. Eso y el que, a diferencia de su creador, los animales dibujados mostraban una actitud mucho más animada y jovial que el artista del que provenían, y nunca se negaban a corretear alrededor suyo.

Cuando terminó de cubrir a Sai, Ino se aproximó a su compañero del equipo diez. Viéndolo de cerca, le susurró: [" _mañana a ustedes les tocará el dormitorio"_ ]. El líder de misión le respondió, sin abrir los ojos: [" _no, no pienso dejarte sola aquí afuera, tan expuesta; tu papá nunca me perdonaría si dejo que te pase algo, Ino-chan"_ ]. La rubia, que no sabía si Choji estaba durmiendo y le había respondido así o si en realidad estaba todavía despierto, vigilando, tan sólo lo besó en la mejilla mientras le decía: [" _gracias por preocuparte, pero estaré bien; podemos rotarnos y ocupar el cuarto de a uno por noche"_ ]; el Akimichi le respondió: [" _ni pienses que te voy a dejar durmiendo a solas con Sai… no se qué haría si llega a pasarle algo al pobre, puedes terminar traumándolo"_ ]. Sai, mientras apretaba sus mantas contra si, agregó: " _Soy demasiado inocente todavía, preciosa_ ".

Ino, viendo que el par parece querer divertirse a costa suya, tan sólo se aproxima a jounin pelinegro y lo besa en sus labios, mientras replica: _"A ver si eres tan inocente como para no saber qué significa eso"_. Luego, se retira al dormitorio.

Sai, extrañado, mira a donde se encuentra Choji, quien lo observa fijamente; contra lo que espera, el Akimichi sólo le dice una extraña frase, antes de volver a cerrar los ojos: _"Quiero ser el padrino de la primera niña que tengan, Sai"_.

Sin saber qué responder a eso, el chico en el sofá decide retomar su descanso.

.

.

.

Quince minutos después el ratón de tinta, dejando a su creador sólo, se escabulle a donde duerme Ino, subiendo a su cama y acostándose al lado suyo, siempre vigilante.

* * *

Eran las diez de la mañana y el grupo de tres, dirigido por Mariko, ya se encontraba en movimiento.

Impedidos de avanzar por los caminos principales, los tres viajeros, vestidos con uniforme samurai completo, seguían entre medio de los bosques y praderas que salpicaban el territorio del País de las Sombras, con su destino como único propósito.

Según la líder del equipo, si lograban mantener su velocidad presente podrían llegar a la frontera con el País de los Pájaros antes de que la noche los frenara. Lamentablemente no contaban con mapas detallados de toda esa zona, por lo que resultaba peligroso viajar de noche.

.

.

.

Mikuni se giraba a mirar a Cho de tanto en tanto.

A pesar de haber dormido sólo dos horas esa mañana, el muchacho se veía bastante alerta y concentrado, pero aquello no significaba que ella no se preocupara por el bienestar del joven, no cuando en su corazón ya lo había aceptado como posible pareja.

La pelirroja había aprovechado su baño matinal, compartido con la joven Mariko, a fin de conversar con ella respecto de su relación verdadera con el espadachín de la niebla. Sentía que le debía la verdad, luego de todo lo que ella le había secundado esos días en su interacción con el chico de lentes; además, debía agradecerle el no haberle revelado a Chojuro el que todos ellos conocían su verdadera identidad como la Mizukage.

Mientras se dejaba flotar apaciblemente sobre el agua del estanque en que se bañaban, la pelinegra le consultó qué sucedería ahora entre ellos: a pesar de todo, apreciaba al joven discípulo de su abuelo y le preocupaba el como procedería la mujer mayor con él. No se lo confesaría a su interlocutora, pero Mariko sentía que era su deber proteger a su subordinado si después de todo lo que habían jugado con el pobre esos días todo terminaba mal para él.

Pero sus temores eran, aparentemente, infundados, ya que Mei le confesó de que aprovecharía los próximos dos días para mentalizarse en su próximo paso, el que tomaría cuando ya estuviesen en el País de la Lluvia: allí vería el nivel del compromiso del de lentes con lo que decía sentir, y si sus sentimientos eran verdaderos, intercambiarían sus promesas mutuas ante el Agua y la Luna, como la tradición estipulaba. Mariko tendría que asegurarse de buscar un paraje que les permitiera realizar el rito que la mujer de Kiri le detalló, el que determinaría el fin de toda esa extraña historia de amor y encuentro.

Aquello divertía a la joven, que ya se veía así misma como la celestina de aquel extraño par.

* * *

\- Adelante, señores embajadores.

\- Gracias.

Shino respondió a la invitación con esa sola palabra, dicha con toda solemnidad.

 _Habían llegado a la Aldea Escondida entre la Niebla hace media hora. Su barco había arribado al puerto de la isla principal del archipiélago que formaba el País del Agua a eso de las seis de la mañana, y les había tomado tres horas de correr el llegar a su destino, en el interior de la misma._

 _No tuvieron problemas para ingresar en la aldea. Afortunadamente aquí no habían shinobi de Kumo o Iwa, sólo de Kiri, que se mostraban mucho más amables y receptivos con ellos; aquello parecía presagiar que su misión tendría buen éxito._

 _Apenas llegaron les entregaron correo codificado, enviado desde Konoha y destinado al líder de misión: eran las novedades respecto de los sucesos ocurridos desde su partida, así como de la batalla en el País de la Hierba y lo que sucedería ahora que Naruto había descubierto el medio de ataque que usaría Akatsuki._

 _Lo primero que hizo Shino con su nueva información fue facilitársela a los oficiales de Kiri que se la entregaron, pero ellos les señalaron que ya tenían conocimiento de todo aquello y que el plan para la evacuación de los civiles ya estaba muy avanzado en su implementación._

 _Mientras caminaban en dirección a la estructura donde se encontraba la oficina de la Mizukage los tres de Konoha pudieron ver como los preparativos de ese supuesto plan de evacuación tomaban forma, e incluso pudieron notar un par de sapos trabajando en el marcado de la población._

 _Eso era el tal "Protocolo Diez" del que hablaba el mensaje._

 _Sakura no pudo evitar respirar aliviada: seguramente Godaime Mizukage no pondría obstáculos a la alianza que se le ofrecería; era evidente el grado de confianza que la gente de Kiri mostraba en su antiguo compañero, el sabio de los sapos._

 _Kiba, todavía nervioso por la pareja que había estado observando en el barco que los transportó y de la cual se habían separado en el puerto de desembarque, no dejaba de lamentarse por no haber podido traer el pergamino para invocar a Akamaru, quien seguramente habría tenido una buena acogida allí en la isla. Al menos sabía que el supuesto mensajero de Akatsuki, fuera quien fuera, no podría pasar con su pergamino de invocación, según señalaba el mensaje recibido de Konoha (no con el nivel de seguridad montado alrededor de Kiri)._

 _Shino meditaba en qué es lo que harían si su misión terminaba favorablemente. Sinceramente se había planteado todo como una tarea que les tomaría días de negociaciones, pero el ambiente que le rodeaba le hacía esperar que seguramente aquello se solucionaría antes de que terminara el día, por lo que tendría que decidir si quedarse y acompañar a la tropa que seguramente se formaría para apoyar a Naruto o regresar de inmediato a Konoha, apenas el acuerdo de alianza se consiguiera._

La oficina de la Mizukage, muy similar en dimensiones a la del Hokage en Konoha, contaba con un gran ventanal que miraba hacia el centro de la aldea. Sakura, aprovechando que su anfitriona todavía no llegaba, aprovechó de acercarse a disfrutar de la vista: a pesar de ser ya las nueve y media de la mañana, la vista no era particularmente clara, ya que incluso a esa hora la neblina que habitualmente cubría el poblado seguía presente.

Apenas unos segundos después a quien buscaban hizo acto de presencia, seguida por dos shinobi escoltas, un hombre y una mujer.

Kiba, cuya debilidad por la belleza femenina era evidente, no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante la aparición de esa alta y curvilínea mujer, que se supone estaba ya en sus treinta pero se veía de veinte y tantos (aunque nadie podía culparlo, ya que ese vestido entallado azul dejaba poco a la imaginación).

Sakura, habiéndose colocado al lado de su compañero Inuzuka, le dió un sutil codazo para que recuperara la compostura (ya veía que en cualquier momento ese inútil comenzaba a babear), parándose en posición de firme, lista para saludar apenas la líder de Kiri ocupara su lugar en su escritorio.

Shino, impávido, miraba hacia en frente, si hacer ningún gesto, con sus siempre presentes gafas ocultando cualquier signo en su mirada. Sin que nadie lo notara, un grupo de sus insectos se movió de manera particular dentro de sus ropas, evidenciándole lo que sospechó al ver entrar a sus anfitriones.

La pelirroja contempló a los recién llegados unos segundos, para luego mirar a sus acompañantes, dos jounin que se colocaron en los flancos de la oficina, como sus guardias personales. Ni la chica ni el joven le hicieron señas: ninguno de los tres eran conocidos de Godaime Mizukage, por lo que podría tratar ella directamente con los recién llegados sin temor a dejarse en evidencia, ocupando el lugar que había estado suplantado el último par de semanas.

El trío de Konoha esperó a que la líder de Kiri se sentara para presentar sus saludos formales, luego de lo cual Shino preguntó: _"¿Sus escoltas son de confianza, Mizukage-sama? Los asuntos que conversaremos son en extremo sensibles y debo saber qué tanto puedo decir frente a ellos"_. La pelirroja, viendo la seriedad en el rostro del joven de gafas, le respondió: _"Sí, lo son. Están al corriente de todo"_.

El Aburame, se dio unos segundos antes de pedir a sus compañeros salir de la oficina. Extrañados, tanto Sakura como Kiba dudaron unos momentos antes de retirarse, dejando a Shino sólo con sus interlocutores. Cuando el par finalmente salió, el chico se dirigió a la mujer en el escritorio:

\- ¿Dónde se encuentra la verdadera Mizukage?

\- No entiendo.

\- Terumi Mei-sama. No se porqué motivo está caracterizándola, pero supongo que debe ser por algo de suma importancia.

\- ¿Cómo…?

\- En los últimos exámenes chunnin, en Suna, formé parte de la comitiva escolta del señor Feudal del País del Fuego. Si bien no me contacté directamente con ningún otro líder, aproveché de desplegar mis insectos para recolectar muestras del olor y chakra de cada uno de los kages y de los demás daimio asistentes, sólo como precaución.

\- Ya veo. Esperaría una reacción mayor luego de un descubrimiento así, señor embajador.

\- Reconozco a la kunoichi que le escolta, y deduzco que usted debe ser otra de sus escoltas. Supongo que toda esta mascarada fue dispuesta por la líder de su aldea; incluso me atrevería a suponer que Mizukage-sama fue lo suficientemente previsora como para entrenar a una sustituta por si llegaba a necesitarla en algún momento.

\- No lo había pensado así, pero seguramente tienes razón, shinobi. Soy Tomo, jounin de Kirigakure no sato y en este momento hablo con la autoridad de la quinta. Debo suponer que todo este asunto de la sustitución se mantendrá en secreto.

\- Sólo una pregunta, ¿ella sigue viva?

\- Hasta donde sabemos, según comunicación recibida ayer.

\- Ya veo. No tengo problema; mi misión es tratar el tema de la alianza con quien sea que ejerza el liderazgo de la aldea, y si ella ha delegado su autoridad no soy quien para discutirlo. Y no necesitan preocuparse, de mi no saldrá nada.

\- Gracias, señor embajador. Ahora, antes de que hable, déjeme decirle algo: la ausencia de Terumi Mei-sama se relaciona en parte con el objeto de su misión, y una alianza, en términos de formar un frente común para esta guerra bajo liderazgo del sabio de los sapos, es virtualmente un hecho, así como la participación de Tetsu en la misma.

\- ¿O sea, mi misión ha sido innecesaria?

\- No, nos permitirá acelerar las cosas. Mizukage-sama está en viaje desde el País del Hierro; debería llegar al País de los Campos de Arroz en menos de una semana, para tomar allí el mando supremo de nuestras fuerzas y las de los samurai, con anuencia de Mifune-sama. Contábamos con que Konoha pudiera movilizar una fuerza tal que pudiese obligar al ejército de ocupación de la Alianza a retirarse del País sin necesidad de una lucha; el momento es ideal, en dos días la fuerza de Iwa, Kumo y Kusa en Oto estará en mínimos, con apenas siete mil shinobi.

\- Mueven su ejército.

\- Si, refuerzan su presencia en la Hierba. Casi seis mil hombres y mujeres del ejército de ocupación de Oto serán movilizados a dicho país. Supuestamente también deberían partir las tropas nuestras, pero hemos logrado retrasar su salida hasta en cinco días más, con la excusa de reforzarlos con mil shinobi extras, que en este momento están siendo reunidos. Contamos con que cuando esos refuerzos lleguen a Oto la quinta ya se encuentre allí.

\- Y la armada de Kumo…

\- Han reducido su fuerza al mínimo. Sin otras tropas veteranas a las que recurrir, el Raikage ha disminuido su fuerza embarcada, y ahora su armada oriental no son más de mil quinientos combatientes en veinte buques de guerra. Siguen superando nuestros buques en número, pero en caso de ser necesario combatir podremos batirlos por partes sin problemas antes de que Kumo logre movilizar su flota occidental. Con lo dispersos que se encuentran, con tres días de campaña podremos suprimir la mayoría de su flota oriental y atacar a los navíos enemigos en sus mismos apostaderos; ahora que sus tripulaciones han sido movilizadas como tropas de tierra no será difícil destruir esos barcos en puerto, de ser necesario. Aunque en realidad no aspiramos a eso: Mifune-dono ha recalcado que no desea, en la medida de lo posible, que el objetivo de nuestras fuerzas sean los recursos militares de la Alianza.

\- Tiene sentido, no sería aconsejable abrir un segundo frente, no con el ejército de Akatsuki amenazando nuestras aldeas. Me extrañó ver sapos desplegados en la aldea al llegar, aunque todo tuvo sentido luego del comunicado que recibí de Konoha.

\- El plan de evacuación. El sennin de los sapos nos ha alertado de la inminencia del ataque de Akatsuki y del número de tropas de las que dispondrían para ello. A pesar de que Uzumaki Namikase Naruto ha comprometido una fuerza de combate en caso de que el ataque se verifique, probablemente sea insuficiente para rechazar una fuerza invasora como la que el enemigo movilizaría, si tomamos como referencia lo visto en la Hierba. De ahí que el completar el Protocolo Diez sea nuestra máxima prioridad.

\- Me extraña que no hayan usado el hecho de ese posible ataque para traer a su división de regreso.

\- Los mandos de la Alianza no están de acuerdo con lo planteado por el Sabio Legendario, e insisten en la ofensiva en su contra. En realidad apenas y nos dejan implementar el plan de evacuación porque aquello, indirectamente, liberará más de nuestras fuerzas para alimentar al ejército de operaciones; si tratáramos de retirar a nuestra división Iwa y Kumo lo tomarían como una rebelión y nos atacarían.

\- Comprendo. Parece que la estrategia del Pacto no ha sido la indicada.

\- Así es. Si Konoha y Suna hubiesen comprometido sus ejércitos para evitar la injerencia de las dos principales fuerzas que integran la Alianza Shinobi en terceros países probablemente el ataque a Oto y el intento de invasión de Ame nunca hubiesen ocurrido. En ese sentido, tanto Tetsu como Kiri son rehenes de las demás aldeas y si los sapos y su líder no se hubiesen evidenciado tan poderosos ni siquiera nos hubiésemos planteado abandonar la Alianza; es la certeza de que las fuerzas del Monte Myoboku intervendrán en contra de Iwa y Kumo si tratan de atacarnos lo que convenció a Mizukage-sama de este cambio de estrategia, no la fuerza con la que pueda contar el Pacto. Con la enfermiza pasividad que han demostrado resulta claro que no se puede contar con ustedes.

\- Ese ha sido el costo de la política del los mandos de mi aldea: por lo visto Konoha ha acabado en estos meses con toda autoridad moral con que pudiera contar; en ese sentido, todo lo conseguido por lo anteriores Hokages se ha perdido.

\- Así es. El Hokage actual no ha sabido comprender que tener fuerza y no utilizarla en el momento necesario es lo mismo que no tenerla. Debió haber corrido el riesgo de una guerra total si así se evitaba todo lo que ha ocurrido en las últimas semanas.

\- Visto en retrospectiva, tiene usted razón: al menos Suna tiene la excusa de su propia debilidad, pero en el caso de Konoha no. Aunque, en defensa suya, puedo señalar que Hatake Kakashi-sama no tenía como saber cuando inició todo cómo de fuerte era Naruto y la verdadera mentalidad del resto de los líderes de las aldeas y lo que aquello terminaría provocando. Es fácil ser general después de la batalla.

\- Ese fue su error, el de todos ustedes. El sabio de los sapos era un shinobi de su aldea, ustedes debieron saber lo fuerte que sería y el cómo actuaría, así como sus aliados. El resto de nosotros hemos tenido que ver lo que ha hecho en Oto y Ame para comprender lo que ustedes debieron hacernos saber; de haber sido así no estaríamos en la situación en que estamos actualmente, y seguramente Madara y su ejército ya no existirían a esta fecha.

\- Le comunicaré su queja a mi superior, señora. Asumo que sus palabras son las de su líder.

\- No, son las mías y las de mis compañeros. Es simplemente la frustración de saber que muchas muertes pudieron haberse evitado desde un comienzo, y que el peligro que corremos, no sólo con Akatsuki sino que con el resto de la Alianza, no debió nunca haber existido.

Shino permanece con su rostro impávido, mientras piensa en todo lo que ha compartido con la representante de la Mizukage, en esa oficina. Agradece que ninguno de sus compañeros esté con él, oyendo todo eso; seguramente ni Kiba ni Sakura se habrían quedado callados escuchando como les decían en sus caras que lo sucedido en esa guerra ha sido, en gran parte, culpa de Konoha y de sus líderes.

Viendo que el embajador no reacciona, Tomo le dice:

\- Entonces lo de la alianza entre Kiri, Tetsu y el Pacto es un hecho consumado, señor embajador. ¿Qué harán ahora?

\- Mis instrucciones fueron dadas bajo el supuesto de que este asunto tardaría varios días, por lo que no tengo claras mis ordenes a partir de este punto. Si sus palabras son ciertas, las negociaciones, como tales, ya han sido concluidas, pero la alianza entre nuestras aldeas sólo puede ser ratificada por Godaime Mizukage en persona o por un representante suyo con poderes suficientes y específicos para ello.

\- Comprendo. Sin embargo, Mei-sama no regresará a la aldea en menos de dos semanas. Primero debe terminar con sus asuntos en Oto y, eventualmente, delegar su mando a un subordinado de confianza.

\- Y no puedo retornar con mi equipo a Konoha tan pronto. Los mandos de la Armada de Kumo saben de nuestra presencia aquí y del objetivo de nuestra misión. Regresar cuando apenas hemos llegado sólo podría interpretarse como el que la Mizukage esté ausente o que nuestras negociaciones fueron exitosas; cualquiera de esas opciones implicaría seguramente que suceda lo que temen.

\- Eso es claro.

\- Siendo así me quedaré en la aldea, al menos hasta saber que la Mizukage ha llegado a su destino.

\- Serán nuestros invitados entonces, señor embajador.

\- Consultaré con mis compañeros si ellos permanecerán aquí o no. Aparte de eso, quizás hay algo que podamos hacer para acelerar las cosas…

El líder del equipo de Konoha camina en dirección a uno de los muros de la oficina, en donde cuelga un mapa detallado de las naciones elementales. Mirándolo un momento, le pide a la pelirroja que se aproxime a su lado. Una vez junto a él, Shino le indica posiciones en el mapa, mientras le explica:

\- Si debe llegar a Oto en cinco días, desde el País del Hierro, significa que su líder debería encontrarse por aquí (señala la frontera oriental del País de las Sombras); con lo sucedido en Kusa debe ser imposible cruzar por el País de la Tierra sin ser descubiertos, y asumo que el viaje de la Mizukage fue hecho en secreto, sin el conocimiento de los líderes de Iwa. La ruta más al sur no es opción, ya que los retrasaría mucho… eso significa que deberán cruzar por los países que se encuentran entre el Viento y la Tierra, hasta llegar al País de la Lluvia, y he de asumir que atravesarán Ame por el norte… ¿pensaban torcer luego a Kusa o atravesar el País del Fuego?

\- Según lo que sabemos el propósito de Mizukage-sama es contactarse con los líderes de las fuerzas fronterizas del Pacto en el norte de Hi, usar la ruta directa por el Fuego y llegar a la zona occidental del País de los Campos de Arroz; allí debe esperarle el ejército combinado Tetsu-Kiri, y contamos con que Konoha aporte unos cuantos miles de shinobi extras a fin de que, teniendo una ventaja numérica evidente, desplazar al ejército de ocupación de Oto más allá de sus fronteras. Seguramente cuando eso suceda se nos vendrá encima el ejército que se reúne actualmente en la Hierba, pero si todo va de acuerdo a lo planificado para ese entonces ya será pública nuestra alianza con el Monte Myoboku y eso debería obligar a las fuerzas de la Alianza a permanecer en sus territorios.

\- Tiene mucho sentido, ¿y después?

\- El plan es darle el mando supremo de todas nuestras fuerzas al sennin de los sapos. Suponemos que seleccionará una fuerza de élite para realizar la embestida final contra Akatsuki. Cuando el ejército de Madara no exista, esta guerra finalmente terminará.

\- Entonces le facilitaremos el viaje a su líder. Puedo enviar un mensaje a uno de los grupos que enviamos a las aldeas para negociar nuestra unión, a fin de que se encuentre con el grupo de la Mizukage y le facilite el paso por el norte de nuestro país. ¿Viaja algún alto mando del Hierro con ella?

\- Si, una joven general que se supone tomará en una primera etapa el mando de la fuerza de tareas samurai en Oto. Es pariente de Mifune-sama, el Taicho Supremo, y lo representa con plenos poderes en el asunto de la alianza entre Tetsu y Kiri.

\- Eso facilita todo. Nuestro embajador puede encontrarse con ellos en territorio de la Lluvia y cerrar formalmente la unión de nuestras aldeas y de los samurai. Eso nos evitará esperar a que sea Mifune-dono en persona quien refrende el acuerdo y ganaremos un par de días.

\- Pero no sabemos con exactitud en qué lugar se encuentra Mei-sama ni su ruta exacta, probablemente no puedan encontrarla.

\- No hay problema, el líder del equipo es un rastreador experto… quizás un poco desorientado cuando se trata de lugares, pero buscando personas es de los mejores. Además, si ve bien el mapa, realmente hay un par de lugares por donde su líder tendrá que pasar si o si, si es que pretende llegar lo antes posible a su destino.

\- Comprendo. Prepararé un pergamino explicando la situación para Mei-sama, a fin de que pueda tratar el tema de la alianza directamente con el representante de Konoha cuando se encuentren; le haremos saber que los detalles ya han sido acordados.

Shino, viendo que todo ya ha sido arreglado, hace ademán de despedirse, a fin de salir a buscar a alguno de los sapos que se encuentran en la aldea: su propósito es usarlos para enviar el recado al equipo de Konoha por intermedio de ellos, aprovechando que Naruto tiene observadores distribuidos por toda las naciones elementales y cualquier recado que envíe podrá llegar más rápido y de forma segura con ellos que por los medios tradicionales.

Tomo, la supuesta Mizukage, le ordena a uno de sus escoltas, un jounin de nombre Burio, que acompañe al señor embajador y le facilite la búsqueda de los sapos, mientras ella prepara el mensaje que será enviado de su parte a la líder de la aldea.

.

.

.

Luego de quince minutos el grupo de Konoha, acompañados por el jounin de Kiri, logran entrevistarse con uno de los sapos: un pequeño de poco más de un metro de alto, rechoncho y de color gris, con muchas verrugas. El sapo, de nombre Tofu, es uno de los encargados de asistir al marcado de la población civil.

Es Shino quien habla con el pequeño.

Por lo que logran oír sus acodmpañantes, el ninja de los insectos ha tratado bastante con los sapos que por encargo de Naruto custodian el cementerio de Konoha, por lo que un par de referencias de los mismos y unos pocos nombres son suficientes para que Tofu sepa que quien le habla es amigo, y que el favor que le pide ayudará a los planes del Sabio Legendario.

Media hora después, mientras la falsa Mizukage espera con el pergamino que será enviado, el pequeño Tofu regresa acompañado de los sapos mensajeros de Naruto, los hermanos Dokugama, que han sido enviados por el rubio en persona para gestionar en encargo de Shino. El par de mensajeros, antes de partir, les aseguran a sus remitentes que hallaran al equipo de Konoha rápidamente.

Sin poder escribir a la Mizukage para pedirle que espere a los de Konoha en un punto determinado (lo que podría terminar retrasando su llegada a Oto), dependerá de los embajadores que han debido salir desde Suna hace un par de días y que, por lo mismo, deben estar cerca de las fronteras del País del Viento, el interceptar al grupo de Terumi Mei en el camino.

* * *

Karui esperaba fuera de la oficina del Raikage.

Ya era mediodía, y hace quince minutos que los embajadores de Konoha se encontraban reunidos con A-sama y su escolta, a puertas cerradas.

La morena kunoichi no podía evitar sentirse preocupada.

Había tomado cierto aprecio por los jóvenes del País del Fuego, en especial por el líder de su equipo, y sabía que el Raikage estaba molesto por los sucesos de los últimos días, en particular con las demoras que habían puesto tanto los mandos de Kiri como de los samurai para movilizar sus fuerzas. Ella, como parte del equipo de Bee-sama, estaba enterada de todas las circunstancias alrededor de la misión de los embajadores enviados por el Pacto a las diferentes capitales de la Alianza.

Se suponía que tanto A como Onoki permitían dicha gestión por dos motivos principales.

El primero era demostrar que no eran ellos los obstáculos para cualquier unión entre todas las fuerzas shinobi del continente. O sea, al abrir la puerta a la gestión iniciada por el Hokage y el Kazekage evidenciaban estar abierto a un acuerdo de alianza que los involucrara a todos (lo que sería imposible, ya que los términos del ofrecimiento que haría el Pacto -compartido con ella por el mismo Choji- eran diametralmente opuestos a los de la Alianza, que no había mudado su propósito original).

Lo segundo era ganar tiempo para completar sus preparativos y lograr darle forma a su último ejército de operaciones, el destinado a combatir tanto a Akatsuki como a las fuerzas del jinchuriki del nueve colas. Lo que era un plan en ciernes se había transformado en una necesidad urgente luego de la victoria del rubio sobre Akatsuki en Kusa; el peligro de que el sabio de los sapos lograra reunir alrededor suyo a las fuerzas del Pacto, a los grupos independientes de las dos coaliciones e, incluso, a los países menores dentro de la Alianza, forzaban la necesidad de acelerar la reunión de esa fuerza. Por ello, accediendo a una negociación larga con los representantes del Pacto, se aseguraban que sus fuerzas permanecieran a la espera: se suponía que ni Hatake Kakashi ni Sabaku no Gaara darían el paso de unir sus fuerzas a las del Monte Myoboku antes de lograr un acuerdo en el mismo sentido con los mandos de la Alianza Shinobi ya que, siendo conocido el estatus de enemigo que tenían las fuerzas de Uzumaki Namikase para la Alianza, el que el Pacto se uniera formalmente a ello significaría, en ese momento, la guerra entre los países del sur y los del norte (lo mismo que los mandos del Pacto habían tratado de evitar desde que inició ese conflicto).

Mientras esperaba y meditaba en todo ese lío, la kunoichi vio como su compañero de equipo, Omoi, se aproximaba por el pasillo con una lata de jugo, la que le ofreció a la chica. Agradeciendo el detalle, la joven se sirvió la bebida mientras su compañero se sentaba junto a ella; al verla más relajada, el joven le habló:

\- ¿Preocupada?

\- Claro…

\- No deberías, Samui y Bee-sama están ahí dentro, deberían ser suficientes para controlar a Raikage-sama si le da una de sus rabietas.

\- No es por eso, es… todo…

\- No creo que a tu amiguito le pase nada.

\- ¿Amiguito?

\- El gordo ese.

\- Tiene un nombre…

\- Lo sé.

\- Es el representante de Konoha.

\- También se eso.

\- Y tú uno de sus escoltas, no deberías llamarlo así.

\- Era, ahora son responsabilidad tuya.

\- Me extraña que Samui no te haya hecho encerrar, y sólo haya decidido dejarme a mi el trabajo de tratar con los visitantes.

\- ¿Encerrarme? ¿por unos pocos comentarios graciosos?

\- Tu sentido del humor es pésimo, Omoi. Sinceramente pienso que estarías mejor en el frente de batalla.

\- Lo dudo: si llegaran a mandarme, por ejemplo, con el ejército en Oto, seguramente acabaría en la frontera. Los comandantes del lugar verían mis grandes habilidades y seguramente me pondrían a cargo de toda esa zona, lo que me llevaría a enfrentarme con los ninjas del País del Fuego; probablemente terminaría cargándome unos cuantos escuadrones y eso provocaría que todo el ejército de Konoha se nos viniera encima, y aunque lograra una victoria sobre todo el Pacto eso terminaría debilitándonos lo suficiente como para que Madara se nos echara encima, y luego aparecería ese sennin de los sapos y se armaría un desmadre de proporciones épicas. Llegados a ese punto no podría decir con total certeza que lograra controlar la situación, no cuando se supone que el tal Naruto es más fuerte que nuestro sensei, y todavía no creo llegar a superar a Bee-sama en fuerza, aunque nunca me he probado hasta ese punto…

\- Mejor no sigas, que me perdí en la parte de tú venciendo sólo al ejército de Konoha.

\- No sólo, como el comandante de nuestra fuerza. En batalla los jefes se enfrentan sólo a otros jefes, de ahí que siempre deben haber subordinados.

\- Claro, y siendo tú sólo un chunnin…

\- El rango no es reflejo de la fuerza, sino mira al gordo ese… seguramente le dieron su rango por cuestiones políticas.

\- Dí lo que quieras, Omoi. Pero sinceramente dudo que algún día dejes de ser un simple chunnin. Además, estoy seguro que el embajador es mucho más fuerte que tú.

\- ¿Acaso averiguaste algo en la biblioteca?

\- Algo así.

Karui termina su jugo y se levanta a botar la lata en un cesto cercano, mientras recuerda su visita mañanera a la biblioteca…

 _El viaje del grupo de seis (los embajadores de Konoha junto al equipo Samui) había sido bastante tenso, con varios sucesos incómodos en el trayecto._

 _Lo primero había sido el obvio roce entre la líder jounin de Kumo y el heredero Akimichi. El desafortunado encuentro entre ambos había creado una distancia que no fue posible subsanar en todo el trayecto, con una Samui que objetaba (tanto con razón como sin ella) a su contraparte de Konoha por todo, y un Choji que lidiaba entre su papel de representante de su aldea (que lo obligaba a poner su cara más dura ante la actitud agresiva de la rubia de Kumo) y su simpatía habitual, tratando de amistarse con los otros dos miembros de su equipo de escoltas._

 _Fuera de los líderes, estaba el tema del par de idiotas: Omoi y Sai. El primero entre su coqueteo evidente hacia la kunoichi de la hoja y los comentarios pesados hacia sus propias compañeras de equipo y hacia el Akimichi; el jounin pelinegro con su particular forma de decir todo lo que pensaba y recordando a cada rato el desafortunado encuentro que hace poco más de siete meses sus escoltas habían tenido con su compañera Sakura en Konoha (del cual había sido testigo directo y a quien ninguno de los shinobi de la nube había reconocido hasta que el mismo lo sacó a relucir). Extrañamente, el par de idiotas se relacionaron perfectamente entre ellos: era como si ambos estuviesen encantados de encontrar a otra pe_ _rsona si un filtro entre su cabeza y su bocota con la cual compartir sus observaciones sobre sus compañeros de equipo y sus aldeas._

 _Al menos las últimas de la ecuación, Ino y Karui, se mostraban más comprensivas, cada una en su papel auto asumido, con Ino reprendiendo a Sai y buscando relajar a Choji, y Karui pisoteando (literalmente) a Omoi cuando sus comentarios eran demasiado molestos e interponiéndose entre Samui y los de Konoha cada vez que su rubia líder parecía querer estallar._

 _El largo trayecto desde la frontera hasta Kumogakure no sato le permitió a la joven de ojos ámbar el aquilatar a los enviados de Konoha, analizándolos uno por uno: la rubia no ofrecía mayores sorpresas, resultando bastante transparente en su trato (y mucho menos marcial de lo que se esperaría de una kunoichi que, además, resultaba ser hija del líder de su clan -y, por lo mismo, heredera del liderazgo del mismo-); el muchacho pálido era incluso más simple de comprender, con su horrible niñez y su falta de familia, resultaba evidente el que careciera de ciertas prácticas sociales adecuadas -y, una vez comprendido aquello, era fácil tratar con él-. Pero el tercero era una incógnita; eso fue lo que despertó su curiosidad._

 _Karui pudo notar que, fuera de las ocasiones en que debía hacer valer su rango o categoría, el tal Choji resultaba bastante simpático y sosegado. No tenía esa actitud usual en los jounin que provenían de clanes importantes, y resultaba bastante cercano en su trato con la chica de su equipo, como si no considerara necesario marcar distancia entre líder y subordinado (lo que tanto recalcaba su compañera Samui cuando se encontraba en misión). A simple vista, Choji daba más la impresión de haber nacido para peón, no para líder. Curiosa, la pelirroja aprovechó la noche del primer día, en que pasaron la noche en un balneario de aguas termales, para interrogar a Ino sobre el líder de misión (y, contrario a lo que pensaba -y que debía ser lo apropiado- la rubia, en vez de negarse a compartir información de su compañero, se explayó hablando largos minutos sobre su amigo de la infancia, más para comentar cosas anecdóticas del chico que para halagarlo). Así, sin proponérselo, su curiosidad por el jounin que llevaba esos remolinos dibujados en su cara se transformó en interés._

 _Y dicho interés llevó a Karui a la biblioteca de Kumo, a fin de informarse sobre el clan del que provenía el embajador. Consiguió las respuestas que buscaba (principalmente la explicación de porqué alguien tan "robusto" podía haberse convertido en jounin si dicha condición física debería limitar su capacidad de combate, lo que claramente en el caso de los miembros del Clan Akimichi de Konoha no era tal) y un encuentro fortuito con el equipo de Konoha, a quienes su líder había arrastrado a la misma biblioteca en búsqueda de información biográfica sobre el Raikage, a fin de prepararse para la reunión que se supone tendría con aquél antes del mediodía. Sintiendo que era su deber, Karui asistió a los visitantes con lo que necesitaban, permaneciendo junto a Choji durante más de una hora, mientras Ino, aprovechándose de la amabilidad de la pelirroja de Kumo, secuestraba a su pálido compañero de equipo y se lo llevaba a dar un paseo por la aldea..._

Los recuerdos de la chunnin de la nube fueron interrumpidos cuando un estruendo, como un golpe muy potente, se escuchó provenir del interior de la oficina del Raikage. Rauda, Karui desenfundó su katana e ingresó a la fuerza al despacho, donde vio como el representante de Konoha, de pié en medio del salón y con su mano izquierda de un tamaño grotesco, contenía un puñetazo de A, la sombra de la nube, mientras Bee y Samui trataban de frenar a su superior y los escoltas de Choji permanecían quietos e impávidos viendo la escena…

 _Supuestamente deberían haber recibido información útil para las negociaciones que se realizarían con el líder de Kumogakure apenas llegaran a la aldea, pero ningún correo les había sido entregado. Siendo así, Choji optó por buscar información a mano respecto a la persona que confrontaría en unas horas, por lo que luego del desayuno y, siendo no más de las ocho y media de la mañana, llevó a su equipo afuera de su hospedaje: buscarían la biblioteca de la villa, confiando en que, al igual que en Konoha, allí encontrarían información sobre la persona del Raikage, A._

 _Era la opción más simple de todas, pero el Akimichi no iría a esa reunión sin saber a quién tendría al frente y, aunque contaban con los recursos para aquello, no consentiría conseguir dicha información por medios más "profesionales" (como robarla o extraerla de algunos shinobis de Kumo a la fuerza), por más que Sai insistiera que era lo apropiado -y eso, sin considerar que contaban con una Yamanaka en su equipo, expertos en interrogatorios e inteligencia-._

 _Afortunadamente se topó con Karui, una de sus escoltas, en aquella biblioteca. Y era afortunado por dos motivos: el primero, que como lo sospechaba Choji, Ino aprovechó la primera oportunidad para desaparecer, llevándose a Sai con ella, por lo que la compañía de la chica de hermosos ojos resultó ser indispensable para poder permanecer en aquél lugar desconocido y no sentirme abrumado; lo segundo fue que Karui-san resultó bastante útil en la consecución de su objetivo, incluso comentándole datos esenciales sobre el carácter de A y la forma en que debía encararlo._

 _Además, la chica pelirroja se mostraba a gusto con su compañía, lo que resultaba una variación agradable a su relación habitual con los extraños. Incluso sus sonrisas resultaban reconfortantes, y ese sería un sentimiento que le ayudaría bastante cuando llegó la hora de su encuentro con el Raikage, flanqueado por Bee en persona._

 _La reunión fue bastante tediosa al principio._

 _Fue citado a las once de la mañana, pero los hicieron esperar por más de cuarenta minutos._

 _Antes de entrar, se cruzaron en el camino con un grupo de casi veinte shinobi mayores, hombres y mujeres, como si dentro de la oficina se hubiese realizado alguna especie de reunión de estrategia. Era obvio que el Raikage había preparado todo para intimidarlo, pero Choji venía mentalizado para todo aquello._

 _Sus escoltas y compañeros de misión llevaban instrucciones precisas: no hablarían ni intervendrían de ninguna forma, sólo saludarían y se despedirían cordialmente, pero nada más. En caso de cualquier problema o actitud violenta de parte de sus anfitriones, ellos simplemente se retirarían a su orden. El Akimichi había podido hacerse una idea del carácter agresivo de A e iba preparado para confrontarlo, incluso con sus puños de ser necesario, pero comprendía que cualquier cosa que sucediera debía quedar circunscrita a ellos dos, sin involucrar ni a Ino ni a Sai_

 _A, sentado en su escritorio, con esa tenida que dejaba ver su muy trabajado cuerpo, no paraba de vociferar y gruñir por todo, señalando a cada momento el enorme poder del ejército de Kumo y dejando entrever que pronto lanzarían una ofensiva mayor a cualquier otra ocurrida durante la guerra, como queriendo dejar en claro que Konoha debía sí o sí unirse a la Alianza Shinobi. Choji sólo asentía a las palabras de su interlocutor, mientras insistía en la propuestas de los líderes del Pacto y en lo útil que sería para terminar ese estado de confrontación entre las naciones del norte y del sur darle el poder a una tercera fuerza, el sabio de los sapos, dejándolo a cargo del enfrentamiento contra el ejército de Akatsuki. Mal que mal, hasta ese momento las fuerzas del Monte Myoboku eran las únicas que se habían mostrado capaces de contrarrestar la fuerza del falso Madara._

 _Ese, la persona del rubio de los sapos, fue el punto de conflicto entre los negociadores._

 _Entre las acusaciones en su contra con que lo atacaba A y la defensa cerrada que hacía Choji de su antiguo compañero de aldea, el volumen de ambos fue subiendo (aunque mucho más del lado del Raikage). Al escuchar cómo el embajador de Konoha comenzó a hacer un paralelo entre lo conseguido por la Alianza en el último par de meses versus las victorias logradas por Naruto en Oto, Ame y Kusa, el líder de Kumo estalló: "ningún mocoso ignorante y gordo vendrá a decirme en mi casa que lo que ese maldito le hizo a mis fuerzas en la Lluvia es digno de admiración"; Choji, tratando de mantener la calma, le replicó: "quizás sea gordo, pero resulta claro que soy más inteligente que algunos, incapaces de darse cuenta de la situación en la que se encuentran"._

 _Como si hubiese escuchado una invitación a atacar, las palabras del embajador terminaron con la paciencia del líder de Kumo, quien antes de que sus acompañantes pudieran reaccionar y detenerlo se levantó de su escritorio y, de un salto, arremetió contra el joven Akimichi, con su puño cargado de chakra raiton, decidido a moler al insolente. Choji, quien ya esperaba el que de un momento a otro el Raikage se le lanzara, tiró su propio asiento hacia atrás y, mientras se ponía de pie, extendía su mano izquierda al frente para frenar a su atacante, la que creció de inmediato a proporciones gigantescas._

 _El golpe de A resonó en toda la habitación, como un estruendo, empujando a Choji medio metro pero sin derribarlo. El líder de Kumo, sorprendido por el aguante del chico, le escucha decir el nombre de su técnica: "Bubun Baika no jutsu", la técnica para hacer crecer partes del cuerpo del Clan Akimichi. Molesto, el kage trata de superar la defensa del joven con su sola fuerza, pero es frenado por Bee y Samui, quienes le sujetan mientras tratan de convencerlo de que se tranquilice. En eso, las puertas de su oficina se abren, entrando Karui con su katana en la mano, viendo toda la escena._

Omoi ingresa después de su compañera, extrañado de que la chica pelirroja permanezca inmóvil en la entrada.

Karui, viendo lo que acontece, se congela por unos instantes: sin saber porqué, ha dudado respecto a quien debía ayudar en ese momento. Confundida, mira tanto a su líder como a los de Konoha, mientras trata de convencerse que su duda se debe a que supuestamente es la escolta de esos chicos, y sabe que Raikage-sama en realidad no necesita su apoyo para nada. Se niega a aceptar que ese trío le agrada (en especial uno más que los otros).

Choji, viendo a los recién llegados, respira profundo para relajarse antes de deshacer su técnica. Viendo que A sigue molesto, decide retirarse por esa oportunidad, indicándole a sus contrapartes que esperará a que lo vuelvan a llamar para seguir conversando los puntos de la posible alianza. Mientras sale de la oficina, seguido por sus compañeros de equipo, se despide de Karui disculpándose por el escándalo que han hecho.

Viendo a los enviados de Konoha marcharse, la pelirroja trata de seguirlos, pero Samui le ordena detenerse: todavía hay algo que debe hacerse y, en vista de la situación, ella será la encargada de tratar con los visitantes.

.

.

.

Después del almuerzo, el equipo de Konoha retornó a su hospedaje.

Choji estaba preocupado por cómo se había conducido ante A (empeñándose en parecer un igual ante él, sin dejarse intimidar ni rebajar). Aunque no estaba convencido del todo de haberse comportado como era debido, las palabras de Ino y Sai al respecto fueron bastante alentadoras, con ambos apoyando su conducta en la reunión tan mal finalizada.

La idea del líder del grupo era descansar un par de horas y luego tratar de buscar el lugar donde se manejaban las comunicaciones de la aldea, a fin de consultar por si había llegado algún comunicado desde Konoha para ellos (aunque Sai insistía en que seguramente los mensajes habían sido requisados por la gente de Kumo para realizar espionaje de su contenido).

Un golpeteo en la puerta de su suite hizo reaccionar a Choji, quien se encontraba en ese momento recostado en el mismo sofá donde había dormido Sai el día anterior. Ino, que atendió la puerta, se sorprendió al ver a la recién aparecida, y no pudo evitar dirigirle una mirada sospechosa a su líder de misión, levantando su ceja. Extrañado por el gesto (era evidente que la chica le molestaba por algo), le preguntó qué le sucedía; por toda respuesta, la rubia le señaló que lo buscaban a él, mientras dejaba a la visitante puertas afuera, dirigiéndose al balcón y tomando a Sai de camino para llevárselo con ella, a fin de dejarlo sólo.

Por un momento Choji pensó que el visitante se había ido, pero al oír una voz femenina que preguntaba si podía pasar, se levantó presuroso del sofá para atender la puerta. Karui se veía incómoda, pero tuvo el detalle de sonreírle a Choji cuando le invitó a pasar.

Entre las disculpas del chico por su conducta en la reunión pasada y la grosería de Ino al dejarla puertas afuera y las de la pelirroja tratando de justificar la conducta del líder de su aldea, pasaron tres incómodos minutos. Cuando pasó ese tiempo y Choji notó que la joven chunnin seguía con su incomodidad, le preguntó a qué se debía; por toda respuesta, la joven sacó de un pequeño bolso que llevaba a su cintura un par de pliegos abiertos: cartas, con sus sellos vulnerados.

Una sola mirada del Akimichi bastó para percatarse de lo que eran: el correo que esperaban de Konoha. Sin sonar muy convencida, la chica se excusó por aquello señalando que aquellas cartas habían llegado temprano pero que, por la situación de seguridad imperante, dichas cartas fueron revisadas al detalle para descartar alguna suplantación o trampa. Para el chico era evidente que esas no eran más que malas excusas, y que seguramente trataron de obtener la información contenida en ellas.

Viendo la incomodidad de la mensajera, quien sólo atinaba a bajar la mirada, Choji puso su mano en su hombro, logrando que ella le mirara directamente. Con su vista fija en el rostro de la chica, le dijo: _"No le culpo por nada de lo ocurrido, Karui-san. Entiendo que tendremos que pasar por este tipo de vigilancia mientras estemos de visita"_ ; la kunoichi, sonriéndole al muchacho para agradecerle su delicadeza, le respondió: _"Gracias, Akimichi-sama, y lamento lo ocurrido"_.

Karui se sorprende al notar que el joven se ríe estruendosamente, apartándose de ella y sentándose junto a una mesa cercana, mientras le pide que se siente junto a él, diciéndole: _"Lo siento, pero Akimichi-sama es mi padre, y sinceramente no quiero ocupar su lugar hasta en unos treinta años más, por lo menos. Vamos, te invito un té; necesito saber qué cosas se pueden hacer en este lugar, ya que creo que estaremos varios días de visita y si lo pasamos encerrados aquí mis compañeros y yo terminaremos locos"_.

Karui, extrañada, decide hacerle caso al chico, mientras ve como éste llama a su compañera de equipo para que les sirva a ambos. Ino, incómoda, se acerca a reclamar el porqué debe ella hacer de mesera para ambos, a lo que Choji le responde: _"Si pretendes volvernos pareja deberás hacer mucho más que dejarnos solos en una habitación, Ino-chan"_. La rubia, viendo como Karui le mira, como tratando de que le expliquen aquello, trata de negar la acusación de su líder de equipo, pero aquél le recuerda esa mirada tan extraña que le dio recién, diciéndole que le hará pagar por dichas insinuaciones.

Sai, ingresando a la sala, aprovecha de tomar lápiz y papel y dibujar la escena: Karui y Choji sentados, uno junto a la otra, con Ino haciendo como que anotaba sus pedidos en una libreta invisible. El pelinegro disfrutaba el momento con cada trazo, mientras decidía que a la rubia la representaría en su obra con un vestido de maid.

Seguramente será un dibujo hermoso.

* * *

El grupo samurai que escoltaba a Mei (los dos escoltas a los que estaba reducido en ese punto) continuaron durante todo ese día su ruta trazada.

El viaje fue bastante incómodo, con constantes desvíos de los caminos, que se encontraban muy concurridos tanto por tropas de la Sombra como por los batallones de Iwa que se dirigían desde ese país a la Hierba. Al menos en grupo llevaba una buena velocidad, y para el atardecer ya habían logrado llegar a las cercanías del territorio de Ishigakure, en el País de la Aves.

Fuera de los problemas y cuidados normales en un viaje en que trataban de no ser interceptados por nadie, dos de los viajeros se mostraban bastante concentrados en sus propios pensamientos. Afortunadamente Mariko iba con la cabeza lo suficientemente fría y concentrada como para evitar problemas en el trayecto.

La pelirroja, enfundada en el uniforme samurai (había dejado su tenida de civil en aras de su pantalla, a fin de no ser reconocida en caso de tener algún encuentro accidental) aprovechaba cada momento de soledad para acariciar la bufanda que, como un amuleto, atesoraba y llevaba sobre ella desde que la consiguió la noche pasada, bien oculta bajo su uniforme. No podía dejar de pensar en lo que había conversado con Mariko y la petición que le había hecho: era un gran paso, tal vez el más importante desde que había aceptado convertirse en Mizukage, y esperaba que el chico lo tomara a bien.

Y es que, a pesar de todo lo pasado entre ambos en los últimos días y lo convencida que estaba de sus propios sentimientos y los de Chojuro, el voto que pretendía realizar era un paso trascendental, del que no había retorno: como líder de la niebla y uno de los representantes más importantes del País del Agua, ella era una especie de guardiana de sus tradiciones, y si había optado por ese camino era, entre otras cosas, para honrar su nombre y posición. Sinceramente esperaba que el chico se comportara a la altura. Y claro, que la aceptara.

Chojuro, en cambio, tenía su cabeza metida en lo sucedido entre ambos en la noche, y la revelación de que en realidad Mei-sama sabía perfectamente de quien se trataba, y de que su disfraz no le había servido de nada. Toda esa situación lo complicaba todo.

Estaba, antes que nada, el hecho de que la pelirroja hubiese ocultado el saber esa verdad, dejándolo hacer todo ese show ridículo de fingir ser otra persona, todo aderezado con varias escenas derechamente humillantes para ocultar (inútilmente, ahora lo sabía) su identidad. Pero no podía enojarse con Mei por ello: en circunstancias normales ella se habría puesto furiosa por ese intento de engañarla, gritándole e, incluso, golpeándolo; pero nada de ello había pasado.

Incluso más, es como si toda su pantomima le hubiese servido a la mujer para poder explayarse con él, revelando sus sentimientos y pensamientos más íntimos con la seguridad de contar con la alternativa de negar todo bajo la excusa de que lo dicho fue para Cho, no para el último shinobigatana. Y, a pesar del engaño, agradecía todo aquello.

Porque Chojuro había podido descubrir, al fin, a la mujer detrás de la líder, confirmando que todo aquello que había visto en ella y que lo había terminando enamorando, su personalidad, su jovialidad, su sensibilidad, eran reales y no una ilusión autoimpuesta, nacida de la admiración y el respeto. No, Terumi Mei, _su Mei_ , existía y estaba allí, al alcance suyo. Y eso pagaba cualquier humillación sufrida los pasados días.

Y lo de la pasada noche, con la mujer a su lado, junto al fuego, le permitía pensar que ella, tanto como él, deseaba una oportunidad para estar a su lado. Como si todo lo sucedido no hubiese sido más que el precio para conseguir ese pequeña esperanza.

Ahora lo único que quedaba era armarse de valor, decirle cara a cara que él era Chojuro y afrontar lo que ella quisiera decirle. Porque él sabía que ella sabía que él era él, y seguramente ella sabía que él sabía que ella sabía que él era él, pero otra cosa muy diferente era sacarse sus respectivas caretas y confrontar sus sentimientos, cara a cara.

El de lentes tan sólo esperaba que esos sentimientos fuesen de amor, y esperanza.

.

.

.

La noche, en el campamento de Mariko y sus dos compañeros, fue bastante tranquila.

La cena sencilla compartida al calor del fuego, las tiendas levantadas, la vigilia de aquella noche que estaría a cargo de la líder samurai.

Extrañamente ambos shinobi de la niebla estuvieron bastante callados esa noche, como si las cosas que estaban pensando fueran demasiado importantes como para perder el tiempo hablando. La pelinegra no podía dejarse de sentir como el mal tercio de esa pareja de enamorados, como si su presencia entre ambos los inhibiera de hablar de lo que sentían o acercarse el uno al otro, como ocurrió la noche pasada. Por un momento, incluso, llegó a pensar en alguna excusa tonta para dejar a Mikuni a cargo de la guardia nocturna, a fin de forzar una situación en que ambos pasaran la velada juntos, uno al lado del otro, diciéndose lo que tenían que decirse y haciendo lo que necesitaban hacer, pero el deseo de no parecer demasiado evidente le frenó: Chojuro la conocía demasiado bien como para no pensar mal del hecho de dejar su obligación a otra persona por simple capricho (y no estaba en condiciones de fingir alguna enfermedad que podría ser descubierta fácilmente).

Aunque quizás Mei-sama tendría algo de suerte y el chico, con la certeza de que su identidad era conocida, se la jugaba y la visitaba en la tienda que compartía ella con su protegida y que, esa noche, tendría una sola moradora. Pero era Chojuro, el correcto discípulo de su abuelo, y seguramente se quedaría en su propia tienda, por más que deseara allegarse a la pelirroja.

Y tampoco podía esperar una acción más radical de Mikuni, quien a pesar de toda esa personalidad desbordante y atrevida, en realidad resultaba ser bastante tímida y reservada cuando la cosa era de índole personal.

Tal como pensó que sería, así ocurrió. Y Mariko pudo notar como, luego de la cena y unos parcos minutos de sobremesa, ambos shinobi se retiraron, cada uno a su propia tienda, separados tres metros el uno de la otra. Y con sus sentidos altamente desarrollados de samurai, la sobrina-nieta de Mifune pudo percatarse que ambos estuvieron casi tres horas despiertos, como esperando algo que no ocurrió.

Ojalá y lo que le había contado la Mizukage que quería hacer el día siguiente se realizara. Sinceramente, deseaba tener algo que contarles a Ai y Kaminari cuando toda esa aventura llegara a su término y tuviesen que separarse.

.

.

.

Un suceso acontecido al día siguiente, cuando llevaban tres horas de recorrido y estaban cerca de la frontera entre el País de los Pájaros y el de la Lluvia provocó una situación incómoda para el grupo de tres y le evitó a Chojuro el elegir como proceder con su propia revelación, llevándolo a ponerse en evidencia.

El viaje había sido bastante veloz y estaban ya a menos de dos kilómetros de la frontera con Ame cuando fueron interceptados por una patrulla de seis shinobi de Ishigakure. El grupo era parte de un escuadrón de veinte shinobi, de rango jounin y chunnin, que iban camino a Kusa; aparentemente su líder los había detectado con unas aves entrenadas, las que usaba para explorar la periferia de donde su escuadrón se movilizaba y así evitar sorpresas.

El jounin a cargo de esa tropa, de nombre Tori, era el segundo de su comandante, y se había separado del grupo para investigar a ese extraño grupo: no era normal ver viajar a tres samurai solitarios, y por la ruta que las aves vigía les señalaban, era evidente que iban en dirección a Ame, por lo que la posibilidad de que fueran espías era bastante alta.

Al menos la orden del comandante de Ishi era simplemente detenerlos y averiguar su destino y composición: siempre existía la posibilidad de que fuesen aliados en misión secreta, y no pretendía atraerse problemas acusándolos de nada. Por lo mismo, se aproximaron abiertamente, a fin de que fuesen vistos por los tres samurai a una distancia suficiente.

Mariko, al ver llegar a los extraños, se vio en problemas, por lo que consultó rápidamente con Mikuni y Cho. Al ver que los recién llegados eran seis, existía la posibilidad que no fuesen una patrulla fronteriza (que normalmente no eran integrados por más de tres shinobi) sino la avanzada de un grupo mayor. Por la forma en que llegaban, era evidente que los habían detectado hace bastante rato, y la forma tan descuidada en que llegaban evidenciaba que sus compañeros debían estar bastante cerca, por lo que huir o pelear con ellos no era una opción (como Mariko pensó al principio, considerando que la Lluvia estaba tan cerca).

Queriendo aprovechar su rango, Mariko se quitó su casco y se adelantó para hablar con el líder del grupo. Lamentablemente los shinobi tendían a mirar en menos a los samurai, por lo que fuera de Mifune, Taicho Supremo del Hierro, en realidad no manejaban mayor información de los mandos samurai y el nombre de la chica, quien decía ser su sobrina y un general de la Alianza, no les decía nada; es más, sólo levantó sospechas de parte de los shinobi de Ishi: era un nombre demasiado importante para viajar tan desprotegida y por rutas tan poco transitadas.

Como si todo eso fuese una muy mala mentira.

Viendo que no podía dilucidar con esa sola entrevista si los tres samurai eran reales o no, o si la misión en la que estaban (llegar lo antes posible a Oto para tomar el mando de la fuerza de tareas samurai) era verdadera, Tori insistió en verificar la identidad de sus acompañantes.

Mariko no podía permitir aquello: siendo shinobi en misión, lo más probable es que hubiesen visto fotografías de Terumi Mei, una de los kage líderes de la Alianza, y había una alta probabilidad de que la reconocieran. Incluso, ante la mera duda, seguramente tratarían de detenerlos a fin de verificar sus identidades. Nerviosa, trató de impedir la inspección de los shinobi a sus supuestos escoltas, señalándoles que en realidad el motivo por el cual eran un grupo tan pequeño y alejado era llevar a una espía de incógnito a territorio de Ame, y que no podía ser vista por nadie, bajo amenaza de tener que matarlos.

Tori, reaccionando, ordenó a su grupo sacar sus armas y adoptar posiciones de ataque, insistiendo en conocer la identidad de los viajeros, pensando que la historia esa de la espía no tenía ningún sentido.

Por un momento Mariko pensó en simplemente atacar a todos esos shinobi. Miró rápidamente a la Mizukage, a fin de que le manifestara su opinión; la pelirroja, comprendiendo la mirada de la chica, por toda respuesta acercó su mano a la espada que llevaba en su cinto.

Chojuro, viendo la resolución de ambas chicas, decidió intervenir: no podía permitir que lucharan con los recién llegados, ya que si de alguna manera alguno de ellos sobrevivía y llevaba la información de la identidad de su atacante la noticia llegaría a Oto antes que ellos y nada impediría que los samurai fueran eliminados por la traición de su líder. Decidido, se adelantó un par de pasos y se sacó su casco, exhibiendo su rostro al líder del equipo de Ishi:

\- ¡Detén a tus hombres ahora, jounin!

\- Tú eres…

\- Soy Chojuro, shinobigatana de Kirigakure no sato y estudiante de Mifune, Taicho Supremo de Tetsu. Supongo que me reconoces.

\- Así es, señor. Los rostros de los altos mandos de los shinobi de la Alianza son conocidos por todos los oficiales de rango.

\- Ya veo. Supongo que se dirigen a Kusa.

\- Así es.

\- Lamento la confusión, pero los samurai han recibido noticias de que el Pacto ha mandado asesinos por mi cabeza, por lo que debo viajar en secreto. Parece que me consideran un riesgo ahora que me han designado comandante de la división de Kiri en el País de los Campos de Arroz. Me dirijo allá, a fin de guiarlos a Kusa con el resto del ejército de operaciones de la Alianza. Siento la mentira de la samurai, pero se supone que no debía revelar mi identidad a nadie.

\- Comprendo, señor… pero su ruta…

\- Estamos apurados, y la ruta por Ame es en este momento la más segura; los del Pacto no se imaginarán que viajamos por esa zona, y aunque nos encuentren no se atreverán a atacarnos allí, no cuando los de la Lluvia pretenden aparecer neutrales y tomarían una incursión de ese tipo como un acto de guerra.

\- Podríamos apoyarlo, señor. Quizás proporcionarle unos cuantos shinobi extras como protección.

\- No, si somos tan pocos es para pasar desapercibidos. Aunque nos detecten los shinobi de Ame, seguramente no nos verán como amenaza y nos dejaran pasar libremente. Por eso vamos como samurai, así si nos encuentran nos verán con menos recelo que si lo hiciéramos como shinobi.

\- Entiendo, los dejaré seguir su camino, señor.

\- Una cosa, jounin: puedes comentarle nuestro encuentro a tu líder, pero no puede pasar de allí. Sólo dile a quien te encontraste y donde me dirijo, pero no le señales nuestra ruta. No puedo arriesgarme que dicha información llegue de alguna manera al enemigo, quienes según hemos sabido me busca en Iwa. Ellos ya saben que salí en dirección a Oto, y no puedo permitirme algún encuentro desagradable antes de llegar a mi destino.

Mientras Tori ordena a sus hombres replegarse y guardar secreto sobre lo que han oído, Chojuro le dice: _"Discúlpate con Mariko-dono; todo lo que te dijo es verdad y, aunque no sea un shinobi, sigue siendo una general de la Alianza"_. El jounin, avergonzado, se inclina notoriamente ante la chica pelinegra, señalándole que nunca quiso dudar de sus palabras; luego, se retira tras el rastro de su equipo.

Cuando los pierden de vista, Chojuro se voltea hacia donde se encuentra la Mizukage, todavía con su casco puesto, para inclinarse ante ella y pedirle que lo disculpe por no usar su verdadero nombre antes. Sin esperar respuesta de la mujer, el de lentes se coloca nuevamente su casco y le pide a la líder de misión que continúen.

Mariko sonríe, pensando en como de chocante debe haber sido todo para Mei. Antes de partir, le pregunta a Chojuro porqué ha hecho todo eso; el chico le explica que supuso que lo reconocerían, a él o a sus técnicas (de ser necesario) y, si bien los shinobi tendía a despreciar a los samurai (y, por ende, a ponerlos siempre en duda como si no fueran dignos de confianza), la cosa cambiaba cuando se trataba de otro shinobi, y estaba seguro que con un poco de voz de mando ellos les harían caso.

Agradeciendo al cielo que todo eso se haya solucionado sin mayores complicaciones, Mariko da la orden de seguir corriendo. Mei, sin decir nada, se adelanta para correr junto a la chica pelinegra, ahora con su casco de vuelta. Chojuro, si saber a ciencia cierta lo que pasa por la cabeza de la pelirroja ahora que se ha dejado en evidencia con tanta facilidad, corre un par de metros tras de ellas.

Eran ya las doce y media de la tarde. La frontera de Ame está a apenas unos quince minutos de distancia.

Esa noche Chojuro haría la guardia.

Esa noche Mei daría el paso decisivo, el que determinaría el futuro de una relación todavía en ciernes entre la líder de Kirigakure no sato y su joven escolta.


	39. Chapter 39

La tierra sagrada de los sapos estaba ya desde hace días alborotada. En realidad, toda la actividad había iniciado con la llegada de la guerra al mundo de los hombres, lo que normalmente no les afectaría en lo más mínimo.

Aquella era la razón por la cual habían buscado un hábitat tan lejano, desde aquellos lejanos días en que, después de que el legendario Rikudo Sennin completara su formación de sabio en esos mismos lejanos parajes, bajo la tutela del ya milenario Gamamaru, sus antepasados escogieron aquél lugar que sus descendientes hicieron su hogar.

Lejos de todos, de las serpientes y de los hombres, protegidos por sus ancestros, creciendo felices y desarrollándose plenos en aquel santuario.

Fue el surgimiento del heredero del Sabio de los Seis Caminos lo que determinó el cambio de su habitual aislamiento: Uzumaki Namikase Naruto había logrado expandir sus horizontes y llevarlos a participar en un conflicto que parecía ajeno, pero que, de una manera u otra, involucraba a todas las criaturas vivientes de la tierra. Tal como había sido hace ya mil años cuando la Diosa Conejo se levantó para gobernar y esclavizar a toda la creación.

Y ahora todos estaban acelerados, preparando lo que sería la mayor batalla jamás librada.

.

.

.

Los mensajeros llegaron a eso de las dos de la tarde a su hogar, el Monte Myoboku.

Supuestamente tendrían que encontrarse con Naruto para entregar su informe respecto de lo encomendado ese mismo día, hace ya varias horas.

Habían estado siguiendo el camino del equipo de Konoha, al que el día anterior les habían llevado el mensaje de la gente de Kiri. Gracias a eso, los hermanos Dokugama pudieron estimar la ruta a seguir por el trío que, desviando su camino original, iba a la caza del grupo de la Mizukage. Ahora todos los sapos de la ruta estaban informados, de tal manera que en mensajes cruzados irían alimentando a los de la Hoja con la información necesaria respecto a la distancia y velocidad de sus blancos.

Con la información reunida hasta ese entonces por los sapos negros de sus compañeros, era claro que los humanos alcanzarían a su blanco en menos de veinticuatro horas (velocidad impresionante para ser simples humanos). Con tal celeridad, resultaba innecesaria la intervención de los sapos para acortar el trayecto del trío en persecución.

De todo eso venían a informarle al rubio, pero descubrieron que estaba indispuesto.

Lo encontraron en un claro, meditando, con muchos sapos alrededor viéndolo. Al acercarse notaron como Fukasaku-sama los llamó, a fin de que no interrumpiesen la tarea de Naruto. Allí, más cerca, notaron como su invocador estaba reuniendo una cantidad inmensa de chakra y volcándolo sobre un pergamino, colocado en el suelo, a medio metro frente a él. A lo lejos, muchos clones del rubio estaban realizando diversas tareas relacionadas con los preparativos para la batalla.

Viendo que su jefe estaba demasiado concentrado en su tarea, le entregaron el informe de progreso de los mensajeros del Pacto al anciano sapo, quien actuaba como su segundo. Cuando finalizaron su informe, Fuka-sama los envió al hogar del líder de los sapos invocados, donde Gamaren (quien era la líder estratega del rubio) los necesitaba para unos encargos.

Mientras el par de hermanos sapos se iban, el anciano maestro sapo pudo ver llegar a Gamabunta al claro, quien intrigado por lo que hacía el rubio (según todos los sapos comentaban) había ido a verificar aquello con sus propios ojos.

Al ver a Fukasaku, y confiando que él sabría explicarle que era todo aquello, se arrimó a donde el viejo se encontraba:

\- Ojiji…

\- Dime, Bunta.

\- ¿Cuánto rato lleva ya mi subordinado allí en el suelo?

\- En eso, unas cuatro horas.

\- ¿Tanto?

\- Y se supone que le quedan otras seis horas en esa tarea.

\- ¿Qué pretende hacer?

\- ¿Ves el pergamino frente a él?

\- Si…

\- Esa cosa es parte de lo que planificamos para poder afrontar una batalla en múltiples frentes. Recién anoche logramos darle la forma definitiva.

\- Ya veo… ¿Entonces piensa usarlos? ¿No son un riesgo demasiado grande?

\- No, ya halló la forma de estabilizarlos lo suficiente. Funcionarán tal como si fuesen él mismo.

\- Pero entonces, ese pergamino, ¿para qué rayos es?

\- Las copias no son perfectas, así que esa cosa les dará su personalidad y cualidades esenciales, además de un necesario extra de chakra.

\- No entiendo, si esos ya se mueven como él.

\- Si, pero la impresión mental no es total, y se vuelve menos estable a medida que son cargados con una mayor cantidad de chakra. Incluso más, con demasiado chakra simplemente se rompen.

\- ¿Pero no les alcanza con el chakra que les da usualmente?

\- No, si fuera así sólo durarían unos diez minutos en combate. La idea de los pergaminos es darles a cada uno una hora de resistencia, con todo: chakra base, elemental, el del zorro, e incluso la capacidad de absorber energía natural.

\- O sea, copias perfectas.

\- Más de lo que serían un clon, incluso sólido. A diferencia de lo ocurrido en la Hierba, Naruto sabe que cada uno de ellos deberá pelear con muchos enemigos y compartir su fuerza tanto con los sapos como con los combatientes humanos de cada aldea.

\- Bastante ingenioso, si es que resulta, claro…

-Resultará, Bunta-chan. Me contó que es parecido a lo que hacía su maestra Konan con un jutsu especial que ella inventó. Al menos esa cosa del jutsu de captura de espíritu estaba explicada claramente en el pergamino Uzumaki; nos ahorró bastante trabajo.

\- Si, eso fue una fortuna.

\- Pero el mérito de ensamblar todas las piezas es suyo.

\- Entonces, diez horas de eso por una hora de combate.

\- Eso calculamos.

\- Podrá hacer un par por día.

\- No, sólo uno. Necesita encargarse de otras cosas y descansar lo suficiente. De nada nos servirá tener muchos de esos si el original no está en condiciones óptimas para el combate.

\- No creo que quiera simplemente parar.

\- No te preocupes, para eso estoy yo supervisándolo.

Gamabunta ve como el anciano le señala su bastón de sapo, como si pretendiera golpear con él al joven en caso de que se resista a parar cuando sea el momento. El gigante se queda allí, observando.

A lo lejos se escuchan ruidos de pelea: los sapos seleccionados como combatientes entrenan incansablemente, asistidos por unos cincuenta kage bunshin del rubio.

En los altos hornos, veinte sapos forjadores dan forma a los kunai que se usarán ese día, mientras otros tantos clones cargan el metal y desechan la escoria.

En el bosque, junto al lago, Shima alecciona a los grupos médicos sobre biología humana básica, con una docena de clones del rubio sirviendo como modelos para vendaje, carga, inmovilización y otros cuidados sanitarios básicos.

En la mansión de Gamabunta, Ren-chan, en compañía de varios sapos, grandes y pequeños, organiza las divisiones de combatientes, a fin de hacer grupos de ataque flexibles, capaces de dividirse o agruparse en números mayores en caso de ser muchos o pocos los lugares atacados.

Todos juntos trabajando duro para asegurar la victoria en la inminente batalla.

* * *

La persistente lluvia era la señal de que ya se encontraban en territorio de Ame.

Se habían detenido, ya al otro lado de la frontera, a descansar y comer algo antes de torcer al norte, permaneciendo siempre dentro del territorio del País de la Lluvia.

Mariko, con sus medianos conocimientos de geografía, creía estar más menos ubicada respecto de donde se habían detenido. El problema era que había muy pocos poblados por donde referenciarse en dicho país: las constantes guerras del pasado habían provocado que en todo Ame hubiesen sólo unas cuantas aldeas medianas desperdigadas, con casi toda su población urbana concentrada en el núcleo que era la aldea de Amegakure no Sato.

Pero eso les permitía poder pasar desapercibidos, incluso con el aspecto que mostraban.

Habiéndose detenido, y considerando que el uniforme samurai era demasiado llamativo, Mariko había decidido que los tres se despojarían de él, viajando con aspecto más civil. Afortunadamente, el hecho de que Chojuro finalmente hubiese "revelado" su verdadera identidad (conocida desde siempre) le evitaba discusiones absurdas sobre ese punto.

Discusiones como la que amenazaba estallar entre sus dos acompañantes.

Mikuni, molesta quien sabe porqué motivo, había callado durante todo el trayecto entre el encuentro con los shinobi de Ishigakure y su parada de descanso (y era Mikuni, porque la pelirroja insistió en seguir usando ese nombre cuando ella le sugirió usar su nombre real, ahora que estaban en territorio neutral). Y así como estaba, enojada, se puso a desnudarse cuando la pelinegra líder de misión le explicó que debían cambiarse de atuendo.

Chojuro (que insistió en que nadie le dijera Cho nunca más, mientras viviera), viendo que la líder de Kiri había tomado esa actitud, había escogido simplemente darse la vuelta y, así mismo, desnudarse en aquél lugar, a mitad del campo, sin voltear en ningún momento a ver a Mei.

Mariko, viendo como ambos se daban la espalda (y con ella en medio, también se la daban a ella), también eligió cambiarse allí, bajo la lluvia, remilgando a viva voz sobre los idiotas inmaduros incapaces de conversar y arreglar sus problemas como gente civilizada.

Cuando cinco minutos después Mei, ya vestida, se decidió a voltear a ver a los otros dos, pudo notar como la muñeca se encontraba sentada en el suelo, con un conjunto de pantalón gris holgado y polerón, cubriendo su cabeza con el pectoral de su armadura samurai (a modo de paraguas), como si esperara a que el par reaccionara de una buena vez. Chojuro estaba de pie, con sus brazos cruzados, con un pantalón negro y una camiseta blanca de manga corta, como si ese clima no le incomodara.

Viendo que al menos uno de los dos había dado señales de vida, Mariko dispuso el orden de las cosas: comerían y dormirían una hora, a fin de seguir corriendo hasta el atardecer. Calculaba que terminarían a medio camino del País de la Lluvia, en un paraje cercano a su frontera norte, de mucho mejor clima (esperaba) en donde dormirían para luego seguir su camino temprano, con la esperanza de alcanzar la frontera occidental (la que daba con el País del Fuego) antes de que acabara el día siguiente.

O sea, su destino final estaba ya a menos de tres días de camino.

.

.

.

La asignación de tareas fue incómoda.

Viendo que esos dos shinobi no daban señales de querer conversar, Mariko los había "castigado" haciendo que recolectaran leña juntos (Mei no podía ser descuidada, por lo que requería que siempre uno de los dos escoltas estuviese con ella), mientras ella levantaba la única tienda que levantarían para su siesta pos-almuerzo.

Chojuro se había colocado un chaleco de buzo con gorro (por insistencia de su líder de equipo) pero Mikuni, aparte del vestido blanco y rojo de una pieza que se había colocado (de las prendas que había adquirido cuando estuvo de compras en la aldea fronteriza del País de la Tierra) sólo había aceptado una capa de viaje para protegerse de la incesante lluvia.

Al menos no hacía tanto frío.

.

.

.

Mientras trataban de encender una fogata bajo esa lluvia constante (al pie de un árbol que lo protegiese siquiera en parte de la precipitación) la pareja de Kiri no dejaba de mirarse con molestia, el uno a la otra (la enojada era Mei, pero Chojuro había terminado contagiándose con su actitud). Dentro de la tienda, Mariko esperaba, habiéndolos dejado con una órden clara: no saldría a mojarse hasta que el fuego estuviese encendido.

Ambos estaban agachados, lado a lado, mientras el espadachín trataba de crear chispas para encender unas pocas hojas secas, inútilmente. Incluso más, cada pequeño avance muere a los pocos segundos, con el fuego negándose a prender.

El de lentes, derechamente irritado por esas ramas que no sacan más que humo, decide acabar con todo eso:

\- Necesito que me diga qué es lo que la tiene tan molesta, Mizukage-sama.

\- …

\- No puede actuar de manera tan infantil, no a su edad.

\- ¡No vengas a decirme vieja ahora, mocoso idiota!

\- Sólo señalaba su calidad de adulta. Ambos lo somos.

\- En tu caso lo dudo, no después de todo ese show de fingir ser otro.

\- Ya sé que estaba enterada de todo, quinta.

\- ¿Acaso piensas que eso cambia algo?

\- …

\- ¡Responde, maldición!

\- ¡Cambia todo, rayos! ¡He estado abriéndome con usted todos estos días, soportando cada situación incómoda en la que me ha puesto, y todo porque usted quería divertirse conmigo!

\- Sigo sin escuchar una disculpa por mentirme, Chojuro.

\- ¡Claro, apenas usted me de una por reírse de mi!

\- ¡Imbécil!

Molesta, la pelirroja lo empuja, haciendo que caiga al suelo, mientras usa su lava incandescente para encender el fuego. Luego, la mujer se levanta para llamar a la pelinegra para que salga de la tienda de una buena vez, pero su escolta, levantándose rápidamente, la sujeta del brazo, tirando de ella, mientras pone su mano derecha en su boca, silenciándola.

Mei, irritada por ese atrevimiento, usa sus dientes para morder la palma del chico, haciendo que la suelte:

\- ¡No te atrevas a poner tu sucia mano sobre mi de nuevo, inútil!

\- Lo siento, pero ahora lo que menos necesito es que Mariko-san venga a interponerse entre nosotros.

\- ¿Nosotros? ¡No hay ningún nosotros, Chojuro!

\- ¡Claro que lo hay, Mei-san! No puede decirme que lo de la otra noche no fue nada… fue usted la que buscó mi compañía, no yo.

\- ¡No me digas Mei-san! ¡Soy tu Mizukage, no lo olvides! Es más, se supone que soy Mikuni, que no se te olvide.

\- No puedo llamarla así, fue usted quien me dijo que la llamara así, Mei-san, esa noche en el hospital…

\- (avergonzada, la mujer aparta la mirada) Lo… había… olvidado… tú también deberías olvidarlo.

\- Nunca olvidaría la mejor noche de mi vida.

\- No creo que lo digas… por haberte ido…

\- Ese fue el precio por un beso, y lo pagué gustoso.

\- Fueron dos… o ya se te olvidó.

\- Nunca, pero los besos en la mejilla no cuentan. No somos niños, Terumi-sama.

\- Mei-san… Mei a secas también estaría bien… en este punto no sé lo que será correcto.

Chojuro no puede evitar relajarse, ahora que todo muestra un ambiente más apacible. Como tratando de disimular su optimismo, le pregunta:

\- ¿Porqué estaba tan enojada, Mei-san?

\- ¿Yo, cuándo?

\- Desde que nos separamos de ese grupo de shinobi, antes de la frontera.

\- Una tontería.

\- Dígamelo.

\- Tu culpa. Revelaste tu identidad así, de golpe. Se supone que debía haber sido algo mucho más incómodo y privado.

\- ¿Quería verme sufrir, eh?

\- No tanto. Simplemente quería que te avergonzaras por la estupidez que habías hecho, que me dieras la oportunidad de regañarte y hacerte sentir incómodo. Devolverte en algo lo que sentí cuando me ignoraste cuando nos reencontramos, allí en al oficina de Mifune.

\- Entiendo… lo siento por eso, creo que tenía miedo.

\- ¿Porqué?

\- Se supone que nos reencontraríamos cuando fuese otra persona, alguien digno de usted. Pensaba, pienso que todavía no estoy a su altura. Temía que me rechazara por eso.

\- ¿Y hasta cuando pensabas sostener tu mentira, ah?

\- Hasta donde aguantara. Supongo que lo sabría cuando estuviésemos en Oto y tuviera que ponerme bajo su mando… en realidad no lo pensé muy bien.

\- ¿Bajo mi mando…? Se supone que después de llevarme allí volverías a Tetsu. Eso fue lo que me dijo el viejo ese.

\- ¿Viejo? ¿Mifune-sama?

\- Se atrevió a engañarme… viejo miserable…

\- No le diga así, Mei-sama.

\- ¡Mei, dime Mei!

\- Está bien. ¿Qué haremos ahora?

\- No sé tú, yo ya tenía todo planeado: se supone que vendrías donde mi, humillado y avergonzado, me dirías que te escondías como un cobarde de mi, te disculparías profusamente; yo te oiría pacientemente, te regañaría un poco y luego, justo en el momento en que te sintieras más abatido, tomaría tu mejilla, te haría pararte justo frente a mi, te miraría a los ojos y te besaría, perdonándote… lastima que nada de eso podrá ser…

\- Quizás lo último todavía pueda ser…

Chojuro se paró frente a la pelirroja, ganado su rostro frente al de ella, a menos de medio metro. Con cuidado, levantó sus brazos y tomó los de ella, a fin de que no se alejara. Luego, con lentitud, ignorando la lluvia que los mojaba a ambos, aproximó su rostro al de mujer, mientras cerraba sus ojos; Mei se aproxima por su parte, hasta colocar su rostro tan cerca del de su compañero que su respiración lo alcanza… los labios de ambos se aproximan… sus cuerpos se apegan, uno contra el otro… el joven hace el acercamiento final… ambos, cerca… cerca…

Y todo queda en nada, con la traicionera pelirroja apartando su cara y riendo, mientras le dice al joven: _"Si, todavía puedo tener un poco de mi retribución, Chojuro-kun"_.

El espadachín, resignado, deja ir a la mujer en búsqueda de Mariko, mientras piensa que en realidad las cosas van mejor de lo que podría haberse imaginado. Más tranquilo, decide alimentar bien el fuego, a fin de que la lluvia que cae sobre el mismo según cambia el viento no lo termine apagando.

.

.

.

Cuando terminan su comida los tres viajeros, ignorando la fogata que ha quedado a merced de la lluvia, se recuestan dentro de la tienda compartida para dormir una siesta antes de retomar su viaje.

Dentro de ella, colocados uno junto al otro, se encuentran Mariko, Mei y Chojuro. Ambas mujeres apegadas de frente. A espaldas de la pelirroja, Chojuro, con su espalda apegada al de la líder de su aldea.

Disimuladamente, mientras usa su brazo izquierdo como cabecera, mueve su mano derecha hacia su espalda, rozando el brazo izquierdo de la Mizukage. Ella, al percibir el gesto, le ofrece su mano, con la que toma la de su compañero, ocultos a la mirada de la pelinegra que duerme tan cerca de ellos.

La samurai no puede evitar reírse para sus adentros por esa pareja tan evidente, por lo que aprovecha y, fingiendo seguir durmiendo, se arrima a abrazar a Mei, quien a pesar de ello decide no soltar al chico.

Y así, en esa pose tan extraña, los tres se ponen a dormitar.

* * *

Choji se ve al espejo, mientras piensa en que ojalá pudiera zafarse de todo eso.

 _Después del fiasco de la primera reunión con el Raikage, apenas se habían reunido nuevamente un par de veces, siempre por unos pocos minutos (precedidos por largas esperas). Pero las conversaciones seguían siendo tan infructuosas como en el principio: la Alianza insistía en su postura de no ceder el mando a su enemigo, y sin Shikamaru para apoyarlo por el lado del Tsuchikage (ya sabía que el grupo que había salido desde Suna todavía no llegaba a su destino) era, en la práctica, él contra los dos poderes principales del norte._

 _El Akimichi había logrado mantenerse firme ante su interlocutor, pero estaba ya resignado a no lograr mayores avances. Lo peor era que, según la última información recibida, la alianza entre el Pacto, Naruto y el frente Tetsu-Kiri era ya un hecho cierto, por lo que seguramente su condición como visitante en la aldea de la nube empeoraría en cualquier momento._

 _Habían superado el tema del espionaje de Kumo a sus comunicaciones de una manera bastante ingeniosa, preparada de antemano en Konoha. Gracias a la posibilidad de usar los jutsus de tinta, el mismo que manejaba Sai, y cuya habilidad era compartida por varios ex-miembros de Raíz, los mensajes originales llegaban como texto normal, sin encriptación de ningún tipo ni marcas de chakra perceptibles; cuando los recibían, Sai hacía actuar su jutsu sobre los escritos, de los cuales se liberaba el "exceso" de tinta y se movía a una hoja en blanco, en donde aparecía la parte secreta del mensaje._

 _Gracias a esa habilidad (que antiguamente usaban los asesinos independientes de Raíz en misión de campo para comunicarse con su líder), fuera de lo relacionado a los avances de la negociación con las otras aldeas y con los samurai, los de Konoha se habían enterado del peligro que corrían con el próximo ataque de Akatsuki a la aldea de Kumo. Especialmente preocupante había sido un mensaje de Yamanaka Inoichi, de ese mismo día, quien le pedía a su hija que, de ser posible, retornara a la Hoja a la brevedad, ya que el riesgo de verse involucrada en la batalla allí, en una aldea que no había tomado ninguna precaución ante la más que segura invasión, era demasiado alto._

 _Choji, reconociendo el peligro, le sugirió a la rubia partir de allí, en compañía de Sai, bajo cualquier excusa. Si bien no confiaba en lograr ningún avance en sus negociaciones con A, el Akimichi comprendía que su presencia era necesaria para ganar tiempo y que la gran alianza bajo el liderazgo de Naruto fuese un hecho (aunque probablemente cuando eso pasara terminaría siendo arrestado). Pero la joven se negó a partir y dejar a su amigo sólo, lo que fue secundado por el ex-anbu raíz: los tres compartirían lo que les deparara el destino allí, tan lejos de casa._

 _Seguían durmiendo los tres en la misma suite, con Ino confinada en la habitación (convertida en su pequeño santuario) y con la cama libre movida a donde estaban los sillones, el lugar de descanso de los hombres del equipo._

 _Durante el almuerzo de ese día les había llegado mensaje de los líderes de la aldea de una recepción que se realizaría ese mismo día, al atardecer. Según lo que habían podido entender, sería una especie de celebración formal, tanto para recibir oficialmente a los embajadores del Pacto como para rememorar los logros obtenidos durante la guerra y reforzar lazos (por absurdo y falso que todo eso sonara). Sería una comida de gala y deberían ver la forma de prepararse adecuadamente en las horas que restaban._

 _Ni Choji ni Sai estaban muy convencidos de querer participar de algo así, pero Ino era otra cosa. El retraso del día en que salió de misión desde Konoha (y que tuvo al líder de la misma esperando en solitario por dos largas horas en la entrada de la aldea de la hoja) se debió, entre otras cosas, a la larga conversación que la rubia había tenido con su padre respecto a cómo debía afrontar esa misión en particular. Ella sabía que su padre, así como sus compañeros de equipo (los padres de Choji y Shikamaru) habían tenido una misión como embajadores en Kumo hace largos años (luego del conflicto que siguió al asesinato del representante de la Nube en Konoha y la entrega del hermano del líder del Clan Hyuga como el responsable del mismo), por lo que aprovechó de sacarle toda la información relativa a las formas y costumbres de la gente del País del Rayo. Partiendo de esa información, ella esperaba una recepción de ese tipo y, con mucho esfuerzo, había logrado salvar de las garras de los chunnin de la frontera el vestido que había preparado para ese día._

 _Esa era la supuesta "muda de ropa formal" que la chica había resguardado tan celosamente (y que ninguno de sus dos acompañantes había podido ver, oculta bajo un muy buen envoltorio)._

 _La tarde había sido, para una muy animada Ino y un par de decaídos varones, el buscar alguna tienda donde poder conseguir un traje acorde para la ocasión para ambos jóvenes. Al final, Sai había optado por un traje de tela, un ambo (pantalón y chaqueta), negro y sobrio, con camisa blanca y una muy larga y delgada corbata negra; Choji, en cambio, de un estilo mucho más señorial, eligió un muy fino kimono negro con círculos blancos en el pecho, un haori plateado con bordes bordados de flores rojas y una hakama de un gris más pálido y opaco -una tenida digna, pero sin el lujo que tendría de ser él el líder del clan Akimichi-._

 _Si bien a Choji le extrañó el porqué la rubia insistió tanto con una tenida no tradicional para el jounin pelinegro, todo aquello tuvo sentido al ver el atuendo de la chica: una largo vestido azul marino, de una sola pieza, sin mangas y sólo con un par de tirantes, con escote por el frente hasta el nacimiento de sus pechos y por detrás hasta la parte baja de la espalda, largo hasta llegar a sus tobillos, pero con sendos cortes a cada lado de las piernas que se extendían hasta el comienzo de sus muslos. Un vestido muy sensual, incluso atrevido, pero que en la belleza que era Ino se veía soberbio. Lo acompañó con una bufanda de seda blanca (regalo de Choji) y un prendedor de plata, con forma de mariposa, adornado de piedras aguamarina, iguales al color de sus ojos (según Sai, que fue el que lo escogió)._

El líder de misión no se percató como la rubia, quien finalmente ha terminado de arreglarse (soltando su cabello y ondulándolo levemente, así como el flequillo que usa sobre su rostro), se le aparece y lo abraza por detrás:

\- Te ves muy guapo, Choji.

\- Qué más quisiera…

\- ¿Acaso estás nervioso?

\- Sólo incómodo… lo siento por no parecer más animado.

\- No te preocupes, yo me encargaré de animarte.

\- No creo. Se supone que debes permanecer cerca de Sai.

\- ¿Porqué? ¿No sabes que hoy tú eres mi cita?

\- ¿En serio? No me dirás que pretendes poner celoso a tu chico.

\- No, pero soy tu amiga y no permitiré que vayas a una reunión tan importante sólo. Además, me doy por pagada si me permites un par de bailes con Sai-kun. Pero el resto de la noche seré toda tuya, Choji.

A un par de metros de ambos amigos, Sai, que se encuentra sentado en el sillón, esperando la orden de salir, les dice: _"Saben que estoy escuchando todo lo que dicen, ¿verdad?"_ La rubia, haciendo como que algo perturba el aire, le dice al Akimichi: _"¿Escuchaste algo…?"_ Choji, sonriendo por esa escena, le dice a Sai, mirándolo: _"Mejor dile que se ve radiante de una buena vez, sino después te arrepentirás, compañero"_ ; Ino, molesta, golpea el hombro de Choji y le dice: _"¡Si no nace de él no sirve, tonto!"_.

En eso escuchan como llaman a la puerta. Sai es quien abre, mientras ese par sigue abrazado, mirándose al espejo.

Cuando reaccionan, el par de amigos ve como el pelinegro ha hecho pasar a su visitante, sin darles ningún aviso. Choji mira entre extrañado y sorprendido; Ino solo ve cuanto se ha arreglado la chica, apretando más a su compañero, mientras le dice a la recién llegada: _"Lo siento, pero Choji-kun está reservado por esta noche"_.

Karui viste un kimono furisode de color azul cielo, con sus bordes inferiores en degradado blanco, tapizado con estampas de flores blancas al viento y un obi blanco brillante; el contraste entre la claridad de sus vestidos con el rojo de su cabello y su piel oscura era muy marcado. Su cabello estaba humedecido, perdiendo mucho de su volumen, y aquella parte que excedía su cuello estaba atado en un moño, causando un efecto único; maquillaje sencillo (salvo por el delineador negro que destacaba sus ojos color ámbar) y aros de perlas blancas completaba su atuendo.

Reaccionando a lo dicho por la rubia, la pelirroja responde: _"He venido a guiarlos al lugar donde se realizará la recepción. Mi misión es acompañarlos durante toda la noche… no hay problemas si consideran apropiado hacer parejas… si al joven Sai no le molesta acompañarme"_.

Choji se separa suavemente de su amiga y, aproximándose a Karui, le dice: " _Se ve muy hermosa, Karui-san, y me encantaría que sea mi pareja durante esta velada"_. La chica mira a la rubia de Konoha; sabe que la supera por mucho y no puede evitar sentirse molesta por las palabras del embajador, así que le responde: _"No necesita mentirme, Choji-san"_. El Akimichi, inconscientemente, acaricia el pelo de la chica, mientras le replica: _"No miento; sus ojos, así como todo su rostro son hermosos, su cuello descubierto se ve muy atractivo y su vestido es precioso… es una mujer muy bella, y no desmerece en nada al lado de mi compañera de equipo"_.

La pelirroja, que se ha quedado viendo al rostro del chico mientras éste le habla se gira rápidamente, para luego decirles que les esperará a todos afuera.

Ino no puede evitar felicitar a su amigo por esas palabras, mientras él trata de excusarse por ese arrebato, señalando que se percató de que la pelirroja se puso a compararse con su amiga rubia y él conoce perfectamente el sentimiento de sentirse menos, por lo que dijo lo que dijo para animarla -aunque cada palabra fuera verdadera, no son cosas que diría así, con tanta soltura-. Viendo la actitud defensiva de Choji, ella le señala que si quiere pueden armar las parejas dejando a Sai a cargo de la kunoichi de Kumo, pero el Akimichi lo descarta de plano: no someterá a su anfitriona a la tortura de tratar con Sai en un evento social; ese es trabajo de la Yamanaka.

El pelinegro vuelve a hacerse notar, señalando que él todavía sigue allí, escuchando todo.

.

.

.

Mientras las dos parejas caminan en dirección a la torre del Raikage, con el sol bajando por detrás de las colinas al oriente, Karui (que va tomada del brazo del embajador de Konoha) no puede evitar preguntarle a su acompañante porqué lleva esos dibujos en espiral en el rostro, incluso en una recepción formal (ya que destiñen bastante del aspecto que su porte y su atuendo dan a ver).

Choji, mirándola, le responde que esas marcas son el recuerdo de unos viejos aliados, que en el pasado fueron amigos de Konoha y que por su descuido terminaron desapareciendo. Antes eran una prueba de amistad y alianza, ahora esos espirales no son más que el recordatorio de que no debían descuidar ni olvidar a sus amigos.

Karui baja su mirada, mientras pregunta: " _Y nosotros, ¿somos amigos, verdad, Choji-san?"_ ; el Akimichi le responde: _"Claro que sí, Karui-chan"_.

* * *

Los tres viajeros que cruzaban Ame habían llegado, finalmente, al lugar donde pasarían la noche.

Cumpliendo el deseo de la Mizukage, Mariko había dirigido al grupo a cinco kilómetros de la frontera norte, la que daba con el País de la Tierra. El paraje era boscoso, con una serie de pequeñas lagunas salpicando los alrededores, todas conectadas por arroyos de agua cristalina. La temperatura era un poco mayor que la de las zonas más centrales del país, las que habían dejado atrás (junto con su persistente y molesta lluvia). Una de esas lagunas, cristalina y de aguas calmas, sería perfecta para lo que Terumi Mei pretendía hacer esa noche.

Chojuro recordaba el lugar de los mapas que había estudiado cuando, luego de su misión en el norte de Tetsu, había regresado a la capital del Hierro e, intrigado por las noticias sobre el tal Uzumaki Namikase Naruto, había estudiado la zona donde se había desarrollado la campaña de éste en Ame, en donde había derrotado a los ejércitos de la Alianza, así como al poderoso Killer Bee. Calculaba que en ese momento estaban a menos de diez kilómetros del lugar de aquella gran batalla.

El camino había estado despejado, sin más testigos que la fauna de la zona. No se habían cruzado con ninguna persona o poblado, y antes de acampar habían revisado un perímetro de alrededor de un kilómetro en todas direcciones, verificando que se encontraban solos. Esta sería la penúltima noche de su viaje, y confiaban que sería la última en que estarían en verdadero peligro; para la siguiente noche ya estarían junto al territorio del Fuego, lejos de la amenaza de la Alianza y de Akatsuki.

Esa noche él, el espadachín de la niebla, vigilaría.

.

.

.

Terumi Mei no podía ocultar su nerviosismo a sus acompañantes. Chojuro, que la veía cada vez que podía, pensaba que todo eso se debía a lo que habían compartido durante el almuerzo de la tarde; Mariko, mejor informada, no paraba de reírse para sus adentros, mientras le pedía a todas las divinidades que dirigieran los pasos de la pelirroja en esa importante noche.

Mientras cenaban, el espadachín no podía dejar de señalar lo parco de la comida de esa velada, pero no recibió ninguna respuesta de su líder de misión salvo que debían guardar sus provisiones para lo que restaba del viaje (lo que no tenía sentido, ya que cargaban comida para cinco días más). Mei simplemente le dijo al joven que no hacía nada de mal quedarse con un poco de apetito de tanto en tanto, ya que así se aprendía a apreciar mejor la comida, como todo buen nativo de Mizu debía hacer.

Al escuchar esas palabras de la líder de su aldea Chojuro no pudo evitar recordar las cosas que le contaba su abuela sobre el País del Agua y sus orígenes…

 _Las gentes del agua eran nómadas en sus orígenes._

 _Nacidos en el continente, padecieron durante mucho tiempo la dureza de la vida y el rigor de la guerra, así como el desprecio de quienes se decían dueños de la tierra por la que transitaban. Ellos, como desarraigados de la misma, decían que la tierra no era de nadie, y que ellos sólo eran dueños del pan que comían y del agua que bebían._

 _Luego, surgió la calamidad que fue el Demonio Blanco y la gran Bestia, que trajo dolor sobre todos los hombres. Cuando fueron liberados de ella por el Santo de los Seis Caminos, el maestro del Ninshu, ellos siguieron sus enseñanzas como todos los que lo conocieron, alcanzando una nueva comprensión de la realidad y de su lugar en el mundo. Allí comprendieron que, más que a la tierra, sus vidas y existencia estaban ligadas al agua y a lo que ella representaba: constante movimiento, calma apacible, furia destructora, sustento._

 _Así, todos ellos adoptaron el nombre que representaba su propia existencia._

 _Ellos eran el Pueblo del Agua, y su nación era el País del Agua, que no estaba en ninguna parte._

 _Cuando Rikudo Sennin dejó de existir y la violencia volvió a manifestarse entre las naciones, ellos sufrieron nuevamente la persecución y el desprecio: los veían como extraños, como invasores, sólo por ser diferentes. Adoptaron el ninjutsu para defenderse, pero la violencia de los pueblos de la tierra los contaminó._

 _Después de casi doscientos años, llevados al borde de la extinción, los supervivientes del Pueblo del Agua decidieron entregar sus destinos a su madre, el agua, y se lanzaron al mar, al oriente, buscando una tierra propia, deshabitada y olvidada por sus perseguidores._

 _Tardaron un mes y un día, un viaje que casi los aniquila. Pero sus esfuerzos dieron frutos._

 _Porque la encontraron, su lugar especial._

 _El mar les recompensaba por sus esfuerzos regalándoles su tesoro: una isla, grande y hermosa. Incluso la niebla era grata para ellos: era el agua que los abrazaba, dándoles la bienvenida a su nuevo hogar._

 _Y allí prosperaron, colonizando las islas circundantes. Y vivieron en paz._

 _Quinientos años pasaron._

 _Llegó el desarrollo, sus contactos con los pueblos de la tierra, las naciones shinobi; crearon su propia aldea ninja, bajo el signo del agua que los había acogido: Kirigakure no sato._

 _Pero no olvidaban sus orígenes; a su madre, el agua; a su hermano, el mar._

 _Ellos eran del País del Agua, la gente del agua, y toda su vida estaba vinculada a ella, desde que nacían hasta que ella los reclamaba: sus cuerpos para la tierra, sus almas para la inmensidad de las aguas, viajando siempre al oriente…_

No pudo evitar soltar un suspiro, pensando que se encontraba tan lejos de su tierra. Pero incluso allí el agua estaba presente, pacífica y acogedora. Y Chojuro observó a Terumi Mei unos momentos, y sonrió.

.

.

.

Aprovechando que al chico de lentes había ido a hacer la ronda final a los alrededores del campamento, antes de que (supuestamente) sus acompañantes se retiraran a dormir a su tienda, Mei puso manos a la obra. Media hora le tomó amasar esa torta de masa y cocerla en las brazas de su fogata.

Era algo que necesitaría para la ceremonia de esa noche.

Mariko le ayudó manteniendo a Chojuro alejado cuando éste regresó de su ronda perimetral. Bajo el universal argumento, esgrimido ante la curiosidad del joven, de que estaban haciendo "cosas de mujeres", el shinobi de Kiri fue obligado a esperar a que ambas féminas terminaran lo que fuera que estuviesen haciendo alejado de ellas, dentro de su respectiva tienda.

Allí, sin nada más que hacer, Chojuro se puso a acomodar su futón, a sabiendas de que apenas tendría un par de hora de sueño durante la mañana antes de partir nuevamente. No podía evitar sentir que necesitaba arreglar definitivamente las cosas con Mei, ahora que estaba seguro de que sus esperanzas eran correspondidas, sobre todo antes de que ese viaje terminara y ambos quedaran sumergidos en toda la parafernalia de la guerra y de sus respectivas obligaciones: ella como la líder de su aldea y su comandante, él como otro combatiente más.

Chojuro sabía que seguramente volverían a distanciarse cuando llegaran a su destino. Era algo inevitable, debido a la posición que ambos estaban destinados a ocupar en medio de su gente, al menos en el corto y mediano plazo, y no podía evitar sentir que esa distancia, por pequeña que fuese, podía llegar a mellar los avances que ambos habían conseguido durante ese providencial viaje.

Sabía que le debía un bonito y costoso regalo a Mariko por darles a ambos el espacio para interactuar entre ellos. Y también Ai y Kaminari, no podía olvidarse de ellos.

Lo que no sabía el chico era que la pelirroja estaba decidida, de una vez por todas, a tomar el toro por las astas y amarrarlo, antes de que se le escapara.

.

.

.

Quince minutos después, siendo ya las diez y media de la noche, Mariko irrumpió de golpe en la tienda donde el joven esperaba a que sus acompañantes terminaran de hacer lo que sea que estuviesen haciendo, ya vestido de su uniforme de samurai. Ella, sin disculparse por su intrusión, le dirigió la palabra:

\- ¿No estás indispuesto, verdad?

\- Afortunadamente no, Mariko-san.

\- Dime "Mariko-sama".

\- Está bien, Mariko-sama.

\- Así está mejor, mal que mal soy la maestra de ceremonias de todo esto.

\- No entiendo.

\- Mira, te lo preguntaré directamente: ¿conoces la ceremonia de "la boda del agua"?

Chojuro, sorprendido, no puede evitar sonrojarse…

\- Veo que la conoces. Bien, eso me evitará explicarte las cosas. Tienes dos minutos para prepararte.

\- ¿QUÉ?

\- No grites, pensará que estás asustado, y ella ya está lo suficientemente nerviosa como para que tú la alteres todavía más.

\- Ella… ¿Mei-sama?

\- Deberás acostumbrarte a llamarla "Mei" a secas… si la aceptas, claro.

\- Pero todo es… tan… repentino…

\- ¿Es que no es lo que querías? Si no es así dímelo de una buena vez, para ir a darle la noticia a esa pobre… debe estar pasando mucho frio, y no pienso hacerla esperar.

\- ¡No, no le digas eso, puede que no tenga otra oportunidad!

\- Nada de tutearme, Chojuro… recuerda, soy "Mariko-sama" ahora.

\- Entiendo, jefa.

\- Bien, sácate ese uniforme y viste ligero, la traeré de inmediato.

Apenas la chica se retira, el de lentes se desviste apresuradamente, tratando de recordar los pasos de la ceremonia, mientras busca una camiseta y un short blanco que lleva con él: aquello deberá, a falta de una túnica ceremonial, servir.

 _La boda del agua es un pacto, una promesa entre amantes de entregarse el uno a la otra._

 _Evoca los orígenes de Mizu no Kuni, en que sus habitantes aceptaron el volverse uno con su madre primigenia. Todo el acto es una ceremonia eminentemente femenina, guiada por la mano de la novia, a quien el novio sólo espera y sigue._

 _Ambos novios deben llevar una túnica blanca sencilla, que represente la pureza y sinceridad con que se entregan el uno al otro, sin más nada que ocultar, ofreciéndose así, con todo lo que son. No son necesarios regalos ni son permitidos lujos; ningún tercero es permitido a presenciar ese acto solemne._

 _Al igual que en el pasado, el pueblo del agua se entrega a su amada sin nada más que su propio ser, y ella los recibe sin nada más que su propia existencia._

 _La ceremonia se lleva a cabo en una fuente de agua pura, natural: un lago, un rio, una cascada, un arroyo. Allí, una anciana u otra mujer de dignidad actúa como testigo, evocando la voluntad del Agua. Ella es la que guía a la novia al encuentro del novio, presentándola._

 _La novia debe llevar en sus manos un pan sencillo, seco. Aquello representa la pobreza previa, el recuerdo del sufrimiento que padeció la gente del agua antes de dejar el continente atrás y entregarse a la generosidad de su sustentadora._

 _El pan debe ser comido con dolor, sin dejar nada de él. El novio debe entregarse a la ceremonia con una sensación de insatisfacción, la que sólo podrá ser llenada por la mano de su amante…_

Mientras él trata de controlar su ansiedad, Mariko llama desde el exterior de la tienda, preguntando si el novio está listo. Chojuro, con voz nerviosa, le responde que sí.

Al entrar nuevamente, la pelinegra ve como el joven está de rodillas, esperando, vestido como se supone lo esté. Ella, con su cara más solemne, se arrodilla en frente de él, diciendo su parte: _"Soy la voz del Agua, quien te ha dado a luz en su seno. Soy el llamado del Agua, quien ha visto tu sufrimiento y te llama. Soy el deseo del Agua, que te dice: "ven a mi, amado, más allá del horizonte, donde espero para ser una contigo"… tu amada espera allí, afuera, más allá de tu vista; ¿irás a su encuentro, Chojuro?"_

El joven no puede evitar emocionarse, recordando su tierra, su familia. Respirando profundo, responde: _"Iré. Estoy hastiado del dolor, cansado del sufrimiento; he dejado atrás mi infancia y la buscaré, más allá del horizonte. Iré, aunque me tome toda la vida. Seguiré su voz; atenderé su llamado; cumpliré su deseo, porque también es el mío"_

Mariko se levanta y, acercándose a la entrada de la tienda, la levanta, dejando a la novia visible. Chojuro levanta su mirada para verla: Mei viste un largo camisón blanco, de seda, debajo del cual se encuentra desnuda. Su rostro está limpio, su pies descalzos; el joven rápidamente se quita su propio calzado; espera.

La pelirroja le sonríe y, sin decir nada, le entrega el pan que ha hecho para la ceremonia a Mariko, quien se lo da a Chojuro: "Come".

El pan está recocido, no tiene buen sabor. Algo duro, incluso tiene algo que raspa sus dientes; extrañado, mira a las chicas. Es la pelinegra la que le habla, notando su cara de sufrimiento: _"Eso es arena. Mei-sama me contó que esa cosa debía ser difícil de comer, así que aporté mi pequeño "granito de arena" para su preparación"_. Sin ganas para reclamarle (y así romper la solemnidad del momento) el chico se termina aquél bocado.

Al menos ahora comprende porqué la cena fue tan escueta. Seguramente en otro caso no habría habido forma de que acabara tan rápido el pan.

Mariko continúa: _"Ya has probado la dureza de la vida lejos de ella. Ahora deja todo atrás, levantate y síguela a un mejor lugar"_. Mei extiende su mano, mientras le dice a su pareja: _"cierra tus ojos, deja que sea el Agua quien guíe tu camino"_.

Chojuro se levanta y toma la mano de la pelirroja con cuidado, acariciándola y dejando que se escurra de ella hasta llegar a toca sólo la punta de sus dedos; así, apenas sujetos, ambos irán en dirección a la laguna, con ella guiando al joven, quien va con sus ojos cerrados.

Mientras ambos dejan la tienda, Mariko le dice al oído a su subordinado: _["tienes dos horas de permiso, luego debes volver a tu guardia. Yo vigilaré mientras tanto"]_. La samurai le da una última mirada a la pareja antes de alejarse, en dirección contraria, a fin de que ambos queden solos.

 _La caminata de los amantes es lenta, donde la novia guía al novio al agua, apenas sujeto. Aquello rememora el largo viaje de la gente del agua antes de alcanzar su hogar final._

 _El novio va a ciegas, apenas sujeto de su guía: como sus antepasados, él no sabe a donde se dirige, ni siquiera si va por buen camino, pero confía en que el Agua le guía, fiel a su promesa primera._

 _Cuando lleguen al agua, la novia debe ofrecer de beber al novio tres veces: el novio debe rechazar las dos primeras, demostrando así que no desea sólo saciar su sed, sino unirse a ella…_

Mei se detiene en la orilla de una laguna cercana, a doscientos metros de donde han levantado el campamento. Allí, mientras Chojuro sigue con sus ojos cerrados, se agacha y, en un pocillo previamente dejado, toma con cuidado un poco de agua y se la ofrece al joven, colocándolo en sus manos, mientras dice: _"Toma, bebe. Sacia tu sed y descansa de tu largo camino"_. El shinobi de Kiri vierte el agua al suelo, mientras devuelve el pocillo a su guía, respondiendo: _"No es ésto lo que he venido buscando; no ha sido ésto lo que me ha llevado a seguirte"_.

La pelirroja da un par de pasos, colocando sus pies en el agua, llevando con ella al joven, que permanece aún en lo seco; toma agua con sus manos y la acerca a los labios de su novio, mientras habla: _"Toma, bebe de mi mano. Sacia tu sed y descansa aquí, a mi lado"_. Chojuro, sintiendo la humedad en sus labios, los aleja del agua, mientras responde: _"No he venido para estar a tu lado. He venido a ser uno contigo"_.

La pelirroja, emocionada, deja escapar una lágrima de sus ojos, mientras se dice a si misma que su larga espera finalmente ha terminado. Agradece a Kami en silencio antes de dejar escurrir el agua de sus manos y quitarse su vestido, para desnuda entrar en la laguna. Chojuro escucha como su amor entra en el agua; espera su llamado…

 _Si el novio rechaza el agua dos veces, declarando que lo que desea es unirse a su amada, la ceremonia sigue hasta su conclusión._

 _El final de la ceremonia evoca al término del peregrinar de la gente del agua, cuando llegaron a su hogar definitivo, mas allá del mar._

 _La novia, entrando primero al agua, debe llamar a su amado, a fin de que, siguiéndola, entre con ella. Ambos desnudos, con el agua abrazándolos, sin más testigos que la luna y las estrellas, ella le ofrecerá a él beber de ella, directamente. Recién allí el novio beberá, aceptando, ya no su ayuda ni algo pasajero (lo representado por el pocillo) ni un lugar al lado de ella, como dos extraños (el agua ofrecida en sus manos), sino como uno, ambos fundidos en medio de las aguas, como un sólo ser._

Mei llama a Chojuro con voz dulce: _"Ven a tu hogar, donde te espero. Ven a mi, deja que sacie tu sed y tú saciaras la mía. Abre tus ojos y mírame; ven, seamos uno, como es mi deseo y el tuyo"_. El chico abre sus parpados, mirando al lugar de donde viene la voz: su amada espera más adentro en la laguna, dándole la espalda; por lo visto, ha decidido darle un poco de privacidad para que se desnude, lo que él hace rápidamente, dejando sus lentes sobre su ropa.

Cuando el joven entra en el agua, ella se sumerge, desapareciendo. Él se adentra a donde se supone ella estaba, buscando. Su torso siente el frio del aire, por lo que se sumerge; cuando sale a la superficie, se encuentra con Mei cara a cara, a menos de un metro. Espera.

Ella se acerca lentamente. Su cabello, corto y mojado, la hace ver… linda…

La pelirroja llega junto a su amado, y no aguanta las ganas de acariciar su pelo. Ambos están parados sobre el fondo de la laguna, que allí alcanza metro y medio de profundidad. Chojuro no puede evitar mirar el pecho de su pareja, que apenas sobresale sobre las aguas; Mei, golpeando suavemente el pecho del chico, le dice: _"Mis ojos están aquí arriba, tonto"_.

Chojuro, reaccionando, le dice: _"Lo siento, Mei… no sé como sigue la ceremonia desde este punto. Mi abuela nunca me explicó qué quería decir lo de "beber de la novia", y se supone que después de eso no hay… nada"_. La pelirroja, sin responderle, recoge un poco de agua en su mano derecha, la que toma, manteniéndola en su boca; luego, sosteniéndola, aproxima sus labios a los del joven; éste, comprendiendo lo que trata de hacer, apega su boca a la de ella, abriéndola y dejando que el agua fluya desde ella a la suya. Siente su sabor un par de segundos, para después tragarla. Sin aguantarse, el joven besa a su amada por unos instantes, hasta que ella lo aparta con suavidad:

\- Calma, ahora yo pregunto: _"¿Ha sido saciada tu sed, Chojuro?"_ , y tú debes responder: _"Sí"_.

\- Y luego.

\- Yo cerraré mi promesa contigo con las siguientes palabras: _"Entonces somos uno, y desde ahora en adelante tu deseo será mio, y tú saciarás mi deseo"_ ; después de eso viene el beso.

\- Está bien, Mei.

La pareja intercambia sus últimos votos. Al terminar, es Mei quien besa al chico, abrazándolo y apretándolo con su cuerpo. Inevitablemente el joven reacciona al estímulo, pero ella, riendo, se separa para juguetear con el agua, mientras le dice: _"lo siento, pero esta ceremonia es solemne, y eso que pretendes no hace parte de la misma"_. El joven, incómodo, le reclama: _"pero apenas han pasado veinte minutos, y Mariko me ha dado dos horas de permiso; quiero aprovecharlas"_. La pelirroja, mirándolo coqueta, le responde: " _No te preocupes, que apenas salgamos del agua haré rendir cada minuto de ese tiempo. Sólo dame unos minutos para relajarme… espérame en tu tienda"_.

Chojuro, más animado, se aproxima por la espalda de su pareja, robándole un beso en los labios antes de separarse y volver a la orilla. Mei no puede evitar sonreír mientras lo ve marcharse; a pesar de todo lo maduro que pueda creerse, el chico no puede evitar evidenciar su ansiedad.

.

.

.

El joven lleva ya quince minutos esperando.

Se ha secado lo mejor que ha podido, pero su cabello sigue húmedo y desordenado. Afortunadamente el agua de la laguna estaba tibia, por lo que ese inesperado baño ha resultado bastante agradable.

Y eso sin contar todo lo que ha pasado.

Chojuro no puede evitar sentirse extraño, como si todo aquello fuera un sueño. Trata de pensar en lo que ha pasado: formalmente, ahora él y Mei son esposos… eso es algo muy grande. Y es obvio que ella lo pensó bastante, considerando los preparativos necesarios, todo hecho fuera de su vista.

Realmente ha sido una sorpresa en toda la extensión de la palabra.

Considerando que ha debido conseguir en alguna parte los ingredientes para ese horrible pan, y que el último lugar donde adquirieron suministros fue en una aldea cercana a la frontera entre las Sombras y los Pájaros, todo eso quiere decir que su pelirroja ha debido preparar aquello desde hace al menos un par de días, y siendo que la que realizó las compras fue Mariko, es obvio que ella fue su cómplice todo este tiempo.

No puede evitar sentirse un poco tonto. Pero sólo un poco: si ese ha sido el resultado esas dos pueden engañarlo todo lo que quieran en el futuro.

Finalmente escucha una voz femenina que pregunta si puede pasar. Chojuro la invita a entrar.

Mei también tiene el pelo húmedo. Viste el mismo camisón de seda, pero ahora lleva ropa interior abajo.

Chojuro se levanta, a fin de colocarse frente a ella, recibiéndola con un beso en los labios. No puede evitar notar que ella está tan nerviosa como él. Como queriendo relajarla, el joven se allega a su cuerpo, tomando la mano derecha de su pareja y llevándola a su pecho, a fin de que sienta sus latidos.

Mei siente el frenético palpitar del muchacho, y no puede evitar pensar que ambos se sienten igual de inseguros. Un poco más relajada, ella apoya su cabeza en el hombro del joven, abrazándolo y colocando sus manos en su espalda baja.

Chojuro imita el gesto de ella, animándose de a poco a bajar sus manos un poco más, con nerviosismo, hasta llevarlas al trasero de la mujer. Viendo que ella se ha sobresaltado al sentir ese toque, el joven retira sus manos rápidamente, colocándolas a los lados.

Ella le dice:

\- Lo siento, no quise asustarte.

\- Fue mi culpa, no pensé incomodarla, es que…

\- ¿Qué, acaso te atrae demasiado esa parte?

\- En realidad es todo, Mei…

\- Veo que no tienes problema en llamarme por mi nombre, Chojuro.

\- En realidad me cuesta bastante, pero creo que debo asumir mi nueva posición, aunque en realidad no la tengo muy clara aún.

\- No entiendo.

\- ¿Qué somos?, ¿amantes?, ¿novios?…

\- ¿Qué, tanto te asusta la palabra "esposos"?

\- No, es simplemente que me parece demasiado grande, como si no mereciera aquello.

\- Eso lo decido yo, Chojuro, y bastante me ha costado decidirme para que vengas a echarte para atrás.

\- Simplemente no quiero decepcionarla…

\- ¿No piensas acaso que yo sufro del mismo miedo? Tengo treinta y dos, en poco tiempo ya seré una vieja arrugada y de tetas caídas.

Ese último comentario hace reír al joven, quien sujeta firmemente a su pareja y la empuja al suelo, sobre el futón, para luego introducir sus manos debajo de su camisón, acariciando su suave abdomen y subiendo hacia el pecho de la pelirroja. Mei, sorprendida por el gesto, estrecha su pierna derecha con la de su amante, mientras besa sus labios, interrumpiendo sus besos con una rápida mordida a los mismos. El joven reclama:

\- ¿Y eso?

\- Por tirarme, ¿acaso me quieres tener aquí, indefensa?

\- Es imposible que usted esté indefensa, Mizukage-sama. Es sólo que mis piernas estaban demasiado cansadas y estoy más cómodo aquí, echado.

\- ¿"Mizukage-sama"?

\- Si, encuentro sensual llamarla así, atrevido.

\- ¿Quieres jugar, eh? Ten cuidado, podría ser tu madre, Chojuro-kun.

\- Imposible. Amo mucho a mi madre pero usted la supera en muchas formas. Además, eres muy joven para eso, Mei.

\- Te saco once años, amor mío.

\- ¿Cuántos años tendrán que pasar para que dejes de fijarte en ese pequeño detalle, Mei?

\- ¿Veinte?

\- Me niego a eso. Cuando tengamos a nuestro primer hijo dejarás de mencionar nuestra diferencia de edad. Es una orden.

\- Vaya, no llevamos ni media hora como pareja y ya estás ordenándome (¡y detén tus manos de una buena vez!). Deberé ponerte a prueba.

\- No me molestaría eso.

\- ¿El que estemos a prueba? ¿Después de nuestro voto, de nuestra promesa?

\- Quiero demostrate que soy digno de ti.

\- No necesitas hacerlo, ya no, Chojuro-kun…

Los besos son retomados, con la pelirroja quitándose su camisón y arrojándolo lejos, empuja al joven al suelo y reduce a Chojuro con sus muslos, los que aprieta en las caderas del muchacho, a fin de que no se escape. El joven sólo disfruta del espectáculo de esa escultural pelirroja de pelo corto y húmedo, agitada y sudorosa, la que elige quedarse viéndolo un rato, allí a su merced. Con lentitud, acaricia las cicatrices del chico, en especial aquella que le atraviesa el pecho, mientras le dice: _"No debiste arriesgarte tanto, Chojuro..."_ ; luego se frena, agachándose para alcanzarlo y poder besar su pecho, siguiendo el curso de su herida.

Unos instantes después, la pelirroja se levanta, liberando sus piernas y recostándose al lado suyo, con la vista al cielo, mientras piensa. Él, al notar la preocupación en ella, estrecha su mano izquierda, entrelazando sus dedos, mientras se ladea para mirarla, junto a ella; elige alcanzar su cuello, besando lenta y cuidadosamente, dejando que su lengua la roce apenas, subiendo hasta detrás de su nuca; ella suspira, mientras aprieta la mano que el joven le ha tomado.

El chico se aproxima al rostro de su amada, olfateando cada contorno, rozando sus labios con los de ella, mientras permanece con los ojos cerrados. Extasiado con su aroma, la besa, forzando su lengua dentro de ella, entrelazándolas. Mei suelta su mano, tomando la cabeza de su amante con ambas manos, a fin de que no se aparte de ella; cuando el agotamiento les gana, sólo deja que Chojuro se separe unos centímetros de ella… cansada, le dice, como si suplicara: _"Te amo… tengo miedo de amarte, tanto miedo… amame tú también, Chojuro"_ ; el joven, arrojando sus lentes lejos, la mira directamente a los ojos y le responde: _"Te amo… ya ni siquiera sé desde cuando lo hago… tanto he esperado… soñado… contigo… te deseo, Mei..."_

Los amantes, desesperados, comienzan a moverse de un lado a otro del futón, como si lucharan… como si todo el deseo reprimido se liberara en ese íntimo momento. Es como si aquellas palabras compartidas ante la luz de la luna les hubiese liberado de unas cadenas pesadas y ahora, libres, trataran de demostrar al otro que su amor, su pasión es mayor que la del ser amado.

Los besos, las caricias, los sonidos entrecortados, todo se sucede en un desorden hermoso y pleno. Ambos tienen experiencia en esas lides, pero sus amantes pasados no son nada comparado a quien tienen ante ellos; lo que pudieron sentir en otros cuerpos no se compara a lo que quiere estallar, porque cada roce, cada suave briza que surge de los labios del otro los excita, los enciende.

Ambos saben que seguramente muchos los juzgaran, que otros podrán vaticinarles el fracaso… ellos mismos comparten esos temores, esos malos augurios que se sienten tan posibles, y ellos aman tanto, tanto… que una derrota significará su final.

Pero han elegido luchar, y con sus cuerpos, como una declaración para todos esos incrédulos, pretenden dejar en evidencia su decisión: han elegido confrontar a todo y a todos.

La poca ropa que llevan es arrancada con furia por el otro: el tiempo es escaso y cuando termine, deberán separarse y volver a su realidad, a la guerra, a la destrucción y la muerte. Pero eso ahora no existe, nada más existe…

Chojuro arrincona a su Mei bajo su cuerpo, sujetando sus muñecas, dejando sus hermosos pechos descubiertos, indefensos ante él. Ella finge luchar, lo mira con furia, retándolo a que alcance lo que sus ojos desean… con burla, ella le dice: _"hazlo"_. El joven hunde su rostro entre los senos de su amada, respirando agitado, lamiendo y mordiendo, disfrutando con cada gemido que la pelirroja libera de sus labios, sin el menor recato.

Porque nadie oye, porque están solos en el mundo.

Un minuto después, de un sólo y veloz movimiento, él cruza sus brazos en la femenina espalda, tomándola y levantándola, para hacer que se siente sobre sus muslos, con sus piernas abiertas. El varón inicia un vaivén insinuante, mientras ambos amantes se besan, meciendo sus cabellos.

Ansioso, el espadachín sujeta a su mujer con uno sólo de sus brazos, mientras lleva su mano libre hacia abajo, entre las piernas de su amada, a fin de juguetear con su sexo, con violencia y celeridad, acariciando, insinuando una penetración, dejando que sea sólo la punta de sus falanges las que invadan la humedad de su hembra.

La pelirroja, desesperada, le reclama al oído: _"¿Qué esperas?"_ ; él le responde: _"A que tú lo hagas, Mei"_. Ella, viéndose retada, lleva su propia mano al miembro de su pareja, sintiendo: está listo. Lo aprieta, acariciando hasta más abajo de su base, estimulándolo con cada roce. Con cuidado, sujeta a quien pronto invadirá su interior, a quien ella ha consentido la penetre hasta lo más profundo.

Ella desea entregarse con todo a su nuevo amor.

Ambos se frenan, como si se comunicaran sin palabras. Con cuidado, aprovechando que todo ese jugueteo previo del macho la tiene lo suficientemente húmeda y excitada, introduce por su propia mano a su amante dentro de ella, dejando caer su peso sobre los muslos del joven. Con lentitud ella se mueve, mientras sus manos bajan al trasero de Chojuro, apretando, mientras ella mueve su cuerpo en dirección contraria, como si deseara hundir al miembro de su amante lo más profundo posible; el dolor la frena, mientras su respiración agitada se manifiesta.

Allí, quietos y unidos, como hombre y mujer, los dos se miran: Chojuro, con su espalda recta, es ahora más alto que ella, quien se ha arqueado, tratando de amoldarse a esa intrusión, una sensación que no sentía hace mucho tiempo. El joven, viéndola, acaricia su mejilla mientras le dice: _"Te amo..."_

Ella levanta su cuerpo, siempre pegada a su amante, deteniéndose para besar brevemente el cuello del joven antes de alcanzar su rostro:

\- Somos dos tontos inexpertos, declarándonos amor así, con tanta facilidad, ¿verdad?

\- Yo no, Mei-sama; yo llevo años pensándolo, esperando la oportunidad de decirlo… se siente tan bien decirlo…

\- Mírame: lo que te he dado hoy es mi corazón… tan sólo te suplico que no lo destruyas…

\- Antes perdería mi vida…

Ella toma a su pareja levantando sus brazos y enlazándolos alrededor de su cuello, mientras le besa. Pequeño gemidos escapan entre beso y beso. Cada pequeño movimiento la estimula. Chojuro espera, luchando contra su deseo, dándole a su amante la oportunidad de poder sentirse cómoda, segura.

Finalmente, el movimiento inicia. Mei comienza el vaivén, arriba y abajo, con lentitud, poco a poco. Suelta el cuello de su pareja, para acariciar su dura espalda antes de sujetarse de sus hombros: sus brazos por atrás de él, sus manos hacia adelante, agarrándose firmemente, como si fuera a caer.

Él comprende: ella todavía tiene miedo, las sensaciones son demasiado intensas. Ve como su compañera mira hacia abajo, como si tratara de ver donde ambos están unidos, como queriéndo convencerse que eso es real. El joven besa el rojo cabello, húmedo de agua y sudor; acaricia sus orejas con sus dientes, rozando. Luego, apega su cuerpo al de ella, rodeándola con sus fuertes brazos, apegando su pecho al suave pecho de ella; le dice: _"no te voy a soltar, Mei"_.

Chojuro une sus movimientos a los de ella, intensificando la penetración. Pronto sus propios gemidos, más timidos, se unen a los ruidosos de ella. Los segundos, los minutos, las horas pasan.

Ella muerde su hombro izquierdo, mientras sus manos bajan a la espalda de su amante, la que araña con fuerza. Trata de acallar sus gemidos de placer, su miedo que lucha por salir, mientras murmura apenas: [ _"No… me… dejes"_ ]. El varón, por toda respuesta, besa su cuello, su nuca, el lugar donde la espalda nace; la suavidad del lugar, el gusto salado, todo lo enloquece, lo hace querer ir más rápido, más fuerte; los cuerpos se doblan en el vaivén, cada envestida causa placer y dolor.

Son dos almas que se han resignado a la muerte, uno en brazos del otro.

Ella cae primero, experimentando la sublime muerte de un intenso orgasmo.

Por un momento parece querer soltarse, y sus dientes se apartan de su presa, a fin de liberar su estertor final. Pero su amante se niega a dejarla ir, y aprieta con más fuerza, mientras toma el control de las envestidas.

Mei se sujeta como puede, mientras su cuerpo tiembla con cada nueva penetración. A pesar de haber alcanzado su anhelada satisfacción, ella resiste como puede, a fin de que el joven pueda experimentar lo que le ha regalado. Pronto recupera su fuerza, y estimula con sus palabras a su hombre para que termine.

Chojuro, desesperado, busca la boca de Mei, besándola con rabia, con deseo infinito, mientras su miembro presiona cada vez más. De pronto, asustado, reacciona; intenta separarse antes de que sea demasiado tarde. Su amante, que ha percibido su gesto, lo retiene apegado a ella, mientras suplica que no se aparte, que acabe dentro suyo. El joven, viendo que ella está de acuerdo, baja sus brazos a la cintura de ella, sujetándola con fuerza, a fin de que no se escape: ella se lo ha permitido, ahora no podrá huir.

El embiste final llega, mientras un fuerte gemido masculino anuncia que su esencia ha marcado a esa hembra como suya, nada más que suya. Su pelvis se relaja, mientras su sexo vierte su jugo dentro del de ella. Son largos segundos en que el varón se concentra en ese sólo acto, mientras ella, sintiéndose llena, lo conforta con delicados besos, como si cada uno de ellos fuese un _"gracias"_ , un _"te quiero"_.

Ya en estado de semi-rigidez, Chojuro se esfuerza por mantener su miembro dentro de ella, mientras hace que su amada se recueste sobre el futón, con su cuerpo, sudoroso y agitado, sobre el de ella. Mei se relaja, pasando su mano sobre su lecho, para luego acariciar a su pareja, yendo desde su rostro hasta sus muslos, recorriéndolo entero. Finalmente el chico se resigna a salir desde el interior de su amada, colocándose al lado suyo para acariciar su cabello; sonríe:

\- Eres maravillosa, Mei…

\- Gracias.

\- No pienses que hemos terminado, no sé en cuanto tiempo podremos repetirlo y quiero aprovechar cada minuto que nos queda.

\- Pero ahora no estás en condiciones de continuar.

\- Nada que unos besos no solucionen… no creas que puedo permanecer aquí, contigo a mi alcance, y quedarme quieto como si nada…

\- Conozco una forma mejor para acelerar las cosas.

\- ¿En serio?

\- Si, déjalo todo en mis manos, amor mío…

.

.

.

Pronto llegará Mariko y deberá despertarlo.

Cuando la lucha de los amantes finaliza, quedan todavía veinte minutos para que se agote el tiempo de gracia que la líder de misión les había concedido a ambos. Consciente de que su pareja debe regresar a su trabajo de esa noche, Mei le propone dormir esos preciosos minutos, a fin de reponer sus fuerzas.

Aunque al principio se opone, basta con que ella se lo pida con dulzura, ofreciéndole su pecho para que descanse, para que acceda, a sabiendas que después deberá velar para protegerla, protegerlas a ambas.

Mientras él permanece allí, ajeno del mundo, la Mizukage se pierde en sus pensamientos. Pronto terminará ese viaje maravilloso, y volverán a ser los de siempre, cada uno en su papel. Y él partirá a luchar, seguramente lejos de ella, y ella no podrá retenerlo cerca suyo. Ella es la Mizukage, la líder y protectora de su gente, y debe hacer lo mejor para todos, no sólo para ella. Y si eso implica enviar a su amor a la lucha y a la muerte, deberá hacerlo.

Con ternura acaricia el cabello de su pareja, mientras le susurra al oído: [ _"Por favor, no te mueras… no me dejes sola, Chojuro"_ ].

Pronto llegará Mariko, y deberá despertarlo. Pronto se separarán, otra vez.

* * *

Caminando en medio de los restos destrozados del cuartel de Akatsuki, en el País de los Ríos, Kabuto no podía dejar de observar como todavía muchos de los cuerpos muertos, ya en franca descomposición, seguían tirados en los alrededores de la destrozada entrada del conjunto de cuevas en cuyos niveles más profundos se encontraba el secreto más celosamente guardado por Obito, el falso Madara.

Aquellos restos muertos era todo lo que quedaba de una otrora orgullosa fuerza shinobi, los caídos del ejército de Iwa y Kumo aplastado por el ejército de zetsus blancos y los guardianes del enmascarado (Kakuzu, Sasori, Deidara y Nagato) en la primera batalla, la que dio inicio a esa guerra.

Si bien su senjutsu le permitía percibir en parte lo que allí se ocultaba, las pistas que sus sentidos le daban no coincidían con nada que conociera: era como si algo gigantesco, vivo y rebosante de chakra habitara en lo más profundo de aquel lugar.

Algo demasiado valioso para que sus ojos lo contemplaran, a juicio de su incómodo aliado.

Ni siquiera los revividos Akatsuki fueron capaces de decirle a ciencia cierta qué cosa se ocultaba allí. Lo único que sabía es que aquello, fuese lo que fuese, era la fuente del misterioso ejército de zetsus blancos. Algo que ninguno de sus espías había podido alcanzar, ya que nunca, bajo ninguna circunstancia, era dejado sin protección por Obito.

Y aunque no podía siquiera imaginar de qué se trataba, el discípulo de la serpiente podía especular que allí había algo tan grande, tan poderoso y único como el revivido que él ocultaba, el mismo Uchiha Madara.

Era aquella "cosa", aquél secreto celosamente guardado por el falso Madara, lo único que lo contenía. Sospechaba que era algo tan imponente que seguramente acabaría con quien se interpusiera en el camino de su aliado enmascarado, y sus movidas tanto con el rubio sennin de los sapos como con el último Uchiha tenían dos propósitos claros: dejar que esa cosa acabara con Naruto, mientras éste eliminaba al enmascarado, así como proteger su justa paga de cualquier daño o traición que pudiera hacerle el Uchiha mayor, apartándolo del conflicto final en Konoha, donde seguramente el rubio y Obito tendrían su última batalla.

Apenas aquél enfrentamiento se verificara, tomaría a sus revividos y sus serpientes y abandonaría al enmascarado, a fin de que Uzumaki Naruto acabase finalmente con él. Luego, desembarazado de ambos, iría a reclamar su recompensa: los ojos y el cuerpo del hermano de Itachi.

Al fin tendría al asesino de su maestro.

.

.

.

Kabuto se apareció ante el grupo de Madara en horas de la madrugada.

Obito estaba sentado sobre una roca, rodeado por Zetsu y los cuatro Akatsuki revividos, los que él mismo le proporcionó como sus guardianes.

La mascara que llevaba el falso Madara no era suficiente para ocultar la molestia del mismo con su recién aparecido aliado, y Kabuto no necesitaba sus sentidos de sabio para reconocer su ira. Era razonable esa actitud, luego de lo ocurrido con el mensajero destinado a la capital de Tetsu no Kuni y la pérdida de uno de sus ejércitos completos a manos de Uzumaki Naruto.

El líder de Akatsuki fijó su mirada en su recién llegado socio. No podía evitar pensar que la caída de uno de sus ejércitos había sido causado, al menos en parte, por alguna traición suya; era evidente que tantos días ausente significaban algo, y el empeño que le había puesto al mantenerse lejos de la mirada vigilante de los clones de Zetsu seguramente indicaban un motivo más siniestro que el simplemente tomar distancia. Si no lo atacaba de inmediato era simplemente porque el hombre planta le había insistido que buena parte de la fuerza de sus tropas de invasión a las aldeas shinobi eran proporcionadas por él mismo, y que una traición suya significaría que toda aquella preparación quedara en nada si es que, en medio del ataque, las serpientes y los revividos cambiaban sus fidelidades. Ante ambos enemigos, los zetsus blancos, los únicos que dominaba directamente, no serían nada.

Y Obito sabía que, aunque lograra matar a Kabuto, su aporte a sus fuerzas desaparecería con él, quien seguía siendo el único capaz de controlar tanto a las serpientes como a los revividos por el Edo Tensei.

Tendría que elegir sus palabras con cuidado, o prepararse para un enfrentamiento que arruinaría toda su planificación:

\- ¿Dónde estabas, Kabuto?

\- Traicionándote, Madara, ¿dónde más?

El enmascarado se levanta de su posición, mientras los cuatro revividos observan la escena inmóviles. Kabuto se detiene junto a una roca, a unos pocos metros de su aliado, sentándose en ella. El falso Madara se le acerca hasta colocarse a dos metros de él, mirándolo hacia abajo:

\- No estoy para tus bromas, imbécil. Estamos en la parte más importante de nuestro plan y tú simplemente te desapareces por una semana. ¿Acaso no sabes lo que ha sucedido con uno de tus mensajeros?

\- Si, ese pequeño contratiempo en la Hierba. Lo supe media hora después, gracias a las serpientes que escaparon de la batalla.

\- ¿Y no consideraste necesario aparecerte por aquí, informarme, tratar de buscar alguna solución a nuestro problema?

\- Tú problema, Madara. Yo he cumplido cada uno de mis compromisos, paso por paso.

\- Pero realmente no estás comprometido con este proyecto.

\- ¿Porqué lo estaría? Lo único que sacaré de todo esto, cuando termine, es que habrán muchos menos enemigos estorbándome. O al menos así se supone que sería, pero en realidad no veo grandes progresos en eso.

\- No me importan tus intereses; se te pagó por tus servicios de manera muy generosa. Ahora no eres nada más que un mercenario.

\- Tal vez, pero si es así no estoy obligado a nada más de lo que ya he hecho. Además, estaba resguardando mi inversión.

\- Explícate.

\- Me ha tomado bastante trabajo alejar a Sasuke-kun de la batalla sin ser descubierto por él o por los sapos. Supongo que no esperarías que lo dejara en Konoha a merced tuya. Si no harás nada para ponerlo en mis manos, no puedes reclamarme que tome mis propios recaudos con lo que es mío.

\- Si ya lo tienes a tu disposición, ¿porqué simplemente no lo capturas de una buena vez?

\- Conoces tan bien como yo su nivel de combate, y arriesgarme a atraparlo en este momento podría significar mi muerte y el fin de todo lo que planeo, de lo que planeamos ambos. Cuando todo este circo de tu guerra de venganza termine, contaré con los revividos y con tu ayuda para reducirlo, ¿verdad?

\- Así es…

\- Entonces, ¿porqué rayos me arriesgaría a hacerlo por mi mismo y morir en el intento? Y eso sin contar que una batalla entre ambos sería de una magnitud tal que terminaría atrayendo al disque Sabio Legendario, y supongo que a ese no lo quieres muerto.

\- Si es así, ¿porqué has vuelto?

\- Honro mis compromisos, nada más, Madara. Debo prepararme para el despliegue de todos esos revividos una vez que los pergaminos sean liberados. Son demasiados para controlarlos, pero al menos puedo coordinar su estrategia. Pero para poder hacer ello necesito un espacio seguro y reunir mi fuerza; un trabajo de tal magnitud requiere preparación. Aunque no hay porqué preocuparse de Uchiha Sasuke, que tengo un clon mío siguiendo sus pasos y me aseguraré de mantenerlo lejos. ¿Eso te sirve, verdad?

Sin nada por lo cual reclamarle, el enmascarado se da la vuelta y retrocede, volviendo a su posición, rodeado de sus guardianes. Continúa:

\- Bien. Seguramente estarás desprotegido cuando trates de ordenar a tus revividos; dejaré a Zetsu cuidándote.

\- No es necesario.

\- Yo juzgaré eso. No permitiré que por tu exceso de confianza termines muerto o capturado. Pero no te preocupes, que cuando la invasión termine, podrás ir a donde quieras.

\- ¿Piensas que ya no te seré útil?

\- Simplemente sé que podré encargarme de Naruto y Killer Bee por mi mismo.

\- Aún no me has dejado claro lo que harás cuando tengas a todos los biju bajo tu control.

\- ¿Acaso te he preguntado yo lo que pretendes hacer con lo que obtuviste de mi, Kabuto?

\- Te lo dije.

\- Y no creo que sea toda la verdad, así como tú tampoco crees que lo que te he dicho respecto de mis planes sea todo, pero ya lo dijiste una vez: debemos mantener ciertas cosas entre nosotros como secretos.

\- Ya veo… supongo que no deberé preocuparme porque vayas tras de mi después de que consigas todo.

\- Cuando logre mis objetivos, lo que pase contigo me importará lo mismo que lo que me importaría el más insignificante de los seres humanos sobre la Tierra.

El discípulo de Orochimaru nota como las palabras del enmascarado son ciertas. Pero, aunque no lo fueran, no es como si él mismo no vaya a adelantarse a los planes que Obito tenga para él. Más tranquilo, el sennin de las serpientes hace ademán de querer irse, pero su aliado lo interrumpe con una pregunta:

\- ¿Qué haremos respecto a Tetsu, Kabuto?

\- No comprendo.

\- Ahora que el ejército destinado a destruir su capital ha sido eliminado, debemos pensar en alguna manera de cumplir esa parte del plan.

\- ¿Realmente importa? Los samurai son el menor de tus problemas.

\- Quizás, pero prefiero pecar de exceso de cuidado. Me niego a dejarlos en pie.

\- ¿Y quieres que yo solucione tu problema?

\- Sé que debes tener alguna pequeña sorpresa que nos sirva para hacernos cargo de ese problema, algo que te guardes para ti mismo. Sé que estoy abusando, pero siendo que los sacas de un barril sin fondo…

Por un momento Kabuto se asusta, creyendo que quizás el enmascarado se refiere al Edo Madara, pero luego reacciona al tono de sus palabras: Obito asume que todavía debe guardar algunos revividos poderosos para su uso personal.

\- Lo mismo podría decir de ti, considerando que puedes crear esos zetsus blancos de quien sabe donde.

\- Lamento decirte que no son infinitos, y los pocos que guardo los necesitaré para enfrentar a Naruto cuando luchemos.

\- ¿Porqué simplemente no envías a ese monigote gigante tuyo?

\- ¿El Mazo Gedo? Sería como si fuese yo mismo a hacerme cargo de los samurai. No, prefiero ver qué tienes para sorprenderme, aliado mio.

Ese ataque al ego de la serpiente tiene resultados. Satisfecho, el enmascarado ve como Kabuto saca de entre sus prendas dos pergaminos, marcados con los números "cinco" y "siete":

\- Llámame nostálgico, Madara, pero siento inclinación a traer equipos de antaño. Cualquiera de estos dos podría hacer el trabajo; ahora sólo debes responderme: ¿quieres un trabajo desprolijo pero efectivo o quieres profesionalismo y un baño de sangre?

\- Extrañas preguntas, Kabuto…

\- Elige bien, que sólo te daré uno de ellos. Pero no necesitarás nada más para arrasar con el Hierro.

Mientras Obito piensa en su elección, se materializa un clon de Zetsu, quien se aproxima a su creador para fusionarse con él. Mientras los dos líderes de esa alianza del mal se quedan observando, el Zetsu original les habla: _"Mi clon ha localizado a Godaime Mizukage en la Lluvia. Viaja por el norte del país, en dirección oeste, con escolta reducida"_. Extrañado, el enmascarado le dice: _"Si es así, ve y acaba con ella, Zetsu"_ ; el hombre planta replica: _"No puedo, no sólo. Sus dos escoltas son poderosos, de un alto nivel, por lo que podrían vencerme o huir si voy sin apoyo"_.

Kabuto, habiendo escuchado aquello, elige por su aliado. Guarda en sus ropas el pergamino "cinco" y le dice a su interlocutor, mientras le exhibe el otro pergamino:

\- Siendo así las cosas, éste será el apropiado. Podemos enviar a éstos a cazar a la Mizukage y ordenarles que luego vayan a Tetsu a acabar con su capital y su ejército.

\- ¿Estás seguro?

\- Estarán más que encantados de realizar ese trabajo.

El encapuchado se agacha para abrir el pergamino en el suelo, realizando el sello de sangre necesario para liberar su contenido: siete ataúdes del Edo Tensei, que aparecen raudos emergiendo desde el suelo; sus tapas caen, dejando el contenido visible tanto para Obito como para Zetsu. El enmascarado sonríe, mientras piensa: _"Todavía guardabas algo como eso, infeliz… ¿qué otras cosas me ocultas, Yakushi Kabuto?"_

Los siete revividos dejan sus ataúdes, caminando hacia el frente, cada uno con el protector de la Aldea Escondida entre la Niebla sobre sus cabezas.

El enmascarado se levanta, aproximándose al más grande de ellos: _"Tanto tiempo sin verte, Kisame"_. El de piel azulada, con sus pequeños ojos ahora de color negro y pupila grisasea, sonríe a su antiguo líder, exhibiendo sus dientes aserrados.

Obito se dirige a su aliado:

\- Supongo que estos son los famosos shinobigatana de Kiri.

\- Así es, los siete espadachines ninja de la niebla, o al menos siete de sus mejores integrantes: Akebino Jinin (un hombre mayor, de pelo castaño atado a una coleta alta, barba y bigote); Munashi Jinpachi (más joven, de pelo castaño y barba cuidada, adornada de perlas, con un parche en su ojo izquierdo); Kuriarare Kushimaru (de pelo desarreglado y claro, portando una máscara anbu); Biwa Juzo (con su pelo corto y los vendajes que cubrían su cuello y nuca, camiseta sin mangas y una cicatriz en forma de equis en su mejilla derecha); Ringo Ameyuri (la única mujer, de pelo rojo largo con dos complicadas coletas y su tenida holgada); Hozuki Mangetsu (de cabello blanco y corto, mucho más joven que el resto de los espadachines); y por último, nuestro viejo conocido Hoshigaki Kisame.

\- Impresionante, pero sin sus espadas son menos amenazantes de lo que podrían llegar a ser.

\- Lo sé, por eso tengo esto…

Kabuto extrae de su manga izquierda un pergamino de unos treinta centímetros de largo, el que desenrolla exhibiéndolo, primero a su aliado, luego a los revividos. Obito, extrañado, pregunta:

\- Es imposible, según ese pergamino tienes las siete, pero sé que dos de ellas, al menos, están en manos de nuestros enemigos.

\- De las originales, sólo tengo cuatro. Las otras las he podido replicar gracias a los datos de su desarrollo que guardaban los investigadores y científicos de Kiri; además, gracias a ellos conseguí el material genético para revivir a Mangetsu. Fue un trabajo agotador, pero afortunadamente estaba todo bien documentado: por lo que pude descubrir, la idea de la gente de la Niebla siempre fue producir las siete espadas shinobi en masa.

\- Entiendo. Y estas serían todas…

\- No, hay otros dos revividos que tienen mis propias versiones de Samehada y Kubikiribocho. Siento no tener más de ellas, pero requieren demasiados recursos para su creación y sólo hice suficientes para armar a los revividos. Mal que mal, no son más que herramientas, inútiles sin una mano que realmente sepa usarlas.

\- Ya veo.

\- Ahora lo único que queda por decidir es quien ocupará cual… ya que aquí hay varios que portaron más de una de ellas…

El sabio de las serpientes libera el sello del pergamino de armas, haciendo aparecer en el suelo las siete espadas. Los revividos se ven unos a otros, con desconfianza. Cinco de ellos cogen cada uno una de las espadas, dejando dos de ellas en el suelo: la espada de piel de tiburón y la enorme _Hiramekarei_.

Mangetsu, con una sonrisa, le da a elegir a Kisame. El de piel azul, sintiéndose menospreciado, toma a Samehada, mientras le dice a su compañero de equipo: _"espero que no te resulte demasiado pesada, mocoso"_. Por toda respuesta, el joven shinobigatana toma la gigantesca espada gemela con una sola mano, haciéndola girar con facilidad alrededor de su cuerpo, como si no pesara nada.

Kabuto les habla a sus revividos: _"Me da gusto que solucionaran ese pequeño asunto sin matarse entre ustedes. Ahora, unos alcances: las espadas que he creado, Kubikiribocho, Hiramekarei y Samehada, son diferentes a las primeras, de allí su color negro. A diferencia de las originales no tienen partes orgánicas, pero conservan todas sus capacidades especiales. El cuchillo decapitador es más resistente que el original y ahora puede absorber cualquier materia viva o metal para reconstruirse, no sólo sangre. La espada gemela puede absorber chakra tanto de su portador como del ambiente, e incluso energía natural, para cargar sus ataques, además de usar su habilidad de transformación para reducir su tamaño y transformar toda esa materia perdida en poder de ataque. Samehada no está hecha de metal, sino de un compuesto de carbono en frío que he desarrollado; es más liviana y prácticamente irrompible, además de que puede repararse a si misma, de ser necesario, tomando dióxido de carbono del aire y tranformandolo con el chakra que almacena; su capacidad de absorber chakra es incluso mayor a la original y su superficie áspera está formada por escamas del mismo material que la hoja interna"_.

El enmascarado escucha la explicación mientras piensa en todo lo que su aliado a llegado a conseguir partiendo de lo que ha robado. Cuando termina, toma la palabra: _"La orden que deben cumplir es la siguiente: Zetsu los llevará a donde se debe encontrar la Mizukage Terumi Mei, en viaje por el País de la Lluvia. Cuando la encuentren deben eliminarla, a ella y a su escolta. Luego deberán viajar hasta la capital del País del Hierro y mañana, al medio día, arrasarla; ningún alma viviente debe quedar en ella; cuando lleguen allí serán apoyados por un escuadrón de zetsus blancos. Eso es todo"_.

Antes de partir, mientras los shinobigatana discuten entre ellos, Kisame se aparta de ellos para preguntar al enmascarado: _"Tenemos un problema. Necesitamos que nos aclaren… de nosotros, ¿quién es el líder?"_ Sin saber qué responder (y extrañado de que a pesar de ser revividos ese grupo insista en algo tan insustancial como quién es el jefe entre ellos) les dice a todos: _"El que me consiga la cabeza de Terumi Mei, ese será el líder"_.

Con esa respuesta, cada uno de los siete se queda en silencio, mientras sujetan sus espadas firmemente.

Zetsu los reúne alrededor suyo, con claras instrucciones: no debe intervenir en la pelea, tan sólo observar y esperar para llevarlos a Tetsu cuando consigan a su presa, al quinta sombra del agua.


	40. Chapter 40

El clon que le había ido a informar a Zetsu sobre la aparición de la Mizukage y su escolta había detectado al grupo samurai de paso hace poco más de un día y, en cumplimiento de su misión de observador y espía, había seguido al trío en su camino desde el País de los Pájaros, manteniéndose siempre a una distancia suficiente para no ser identificado por sus enemigos.

Solo había podido ver el rostro de los viajeros cuando se detuvieron durante la tarde, en la Lluvia, una vez se despojaron de su uniforme metálico.

El clon de Zetsu blanco guardaba en su memoria el recuerdo de la Mizukage y de su escolta de lentes de aquella vez en que Madara los había enfrentado en territorio del Hierro (información que la parte negra de Zetsu dentro del enmascarado había compartido con su yo original hace ya bastante tiempo, como usualmente hacían mientras Obito dormía). Había tratado de superar la vigilancia de esos tres, pero tanto el espadachín de Kiri como la samurai eran lo suficientemente buenos como para percibirlo a más de trescientos metros de distancia. Por ello, cuando se acababa la tarde (poco antes de que el trío montara su campamento cerca de la laguna) se había apartado de ellos para inspeccionar la zona, esperando identificar la presencia de otros posibles obstáculos.

Afortunadamente para aquél, fuera de la fauna local no había presencias extrañas en toda el área circundante.

Había dejado pasar la noche esperando que en horas de la madrugada el grupo bajara la guardia, pero le fue imposible ver una oportunidad para actuar por si solo. En vista de aquello, y no queriendo dejar llegar el día y que el grupo partiera nuevamente, el clon había optado por retornar donde su creador a fin de que aquél, en persona, se hiciese cargo de dicha amenaza, confiando en que el trío no levantaría su campamento antes del amanecer.

Zetsu, recibiendo la información de su espía, pensó rápidamente en sus opciones. Tal vez habría podido eliminarlos sin ayuda, pero no quería evidenciar su verdadera fuerza (misma que había ocultado tan celosamente durante todo ese tiempo), por lo que uso la excusa de no poder hacerse cargo de los viajeros por si mismo para obligar tanto a Obito como a Kabuto a actuar directamente. Y su movimiento había salido de maravilla: Kabuto, quien hasta ese punto no se veía muy convencido de seguir aportando sus recursos al plan del falso Madara, no solo accedía a que usaran siete poderosos revividos, sino que además entregaba para ellos siete mortales herramientas.

Siete muertos vivientes a los que podrían controlar cuando la Mizukage y sus escoltas ya no existieran y, ya con más tiempo, lograra liberarlos del control del encapuchado y pasarlos al del enmascarado gracias a la información robada del laboratorio secreto ubicado en el País de las Olas.

Así, luego de ese día, contarían no sólo con los cuatro Akatsuki revividos, sino que también con los Shinobigatana y sus espadas.

* * *

La mejor hora para atacar un campamento enemigo es durante el cambio de guardia, al amanecer. Más exactamente, cuando los guardias nocturnos están en el límite de su agotamiento por el trasnoche, justo antes de ser relevados. Si no se posee el dato de la hora exacta del relevo, el momento ideal es justo antes del amanecer: el noventa y nueve por ciento de los cambios de guardia se hacen cuando el sol ya ha salido.

Y para los shinobigatana dicha hora tenía una ventaja particular: podían desplegar disimuladamente su jutsu de niebla asesina, confundiéndolo con la humedad matinal. Incluso más, su efectividad aumentaba enormemente si los atacados no estaban habituados con las particularidades del lugar en que se encontraban pernoctando (o sea, si por no ser de allí no tenían como saber si una neblina densa era un rasgo normal del clima del paraje).

Y el guardia era un samurai, cuyo ambiente era la nieve permanente, lo más alejado posible del territorio en que ahora se encontraban. Eso llevó a los revividos de Kiri a esperar casi una hora, después de localizar la ubicación del enemigo, para lanzar su ataque.

A pesar de que no reconocían mandos entre ellos, el conocimiento que tenían de sus compañeros de equipo les permitió a los siete coordinarse sin mayores problemas, decidiendo en conjunto un plan de acción. Con Zetsu colocado en la retaguardia, todos los shinobigatana avanzaron hacia sus presas.

Suponían que su blanco, Godaime Mizukage, se encontraba en una de las dos tiendas que alcanzaban a ver desde su posición, a casi trescientos metros. Con cuidado y sigilo, cinco de ellos se repartieron alrededor, ejecutando su jutsu de niebla asesina para dejar que cubriera con disimulado avance el terreno que rodeaba el campamento enemigo. Casi diez minutos tomó el lento proceso, y fue ejecutado con tal precisión que el guardia samurai solo volteo un instante, como extrañado por esa condición ambiental, para luego seguir en su posición, caminando alrededor de las tiendas hasta que la neblina se hizo tan densa que obstaculizó cualquier visión. Si ellos no podían ver al guardia, él tampoco podría verlos.

Los siete se acercaron silenciosamente a su destino, con sus sentidos alerta por si sus blancos reaccionaban antes de ser alcanzados, pero no sintieron ningún movimiento. Mangetsu se quedó más atrás de sus compañeros, los que se frenaron a cincuenta metros de su destino, en formación circular.

Ameyuri, portadora de _Kiba_ , las espadas relámpago, y Juzo, quien llevaba a _Kubikiribocho_ , fueron los encargados de la embestida final: la chica corrió veloz, llegando en medio del campamento enemigo antes de ser detectada por el guardia samurai, enterrando sus espadas en el suelo y descargando su rayo sobre el mismo, saturando toda el área de electricidad, alcanzando tanto a las tiendas como al samurai fuera de ellas. Con la densa neblina existente, el rayo se proyectó varios metros sobre la superficie del suelo, alcanzándolo todo.

Juzo, viendo el éxito del ataque de su compañera, salvó el espacio entre él y el samurai, ahora aturdido por el ataque eléctrico, para darle caza usando su gigantesca espada en un mandoble horizontal, a la altura del abdomen de su enemigo, y cercenándolo en dos.

El samurai, mientras colapsaba, se disgregó en un charco de agua. " _Clon de Agua_ ", anunció el atacante a los demás.

Los otros cuatro espadachines alcanzaron las tiendas, revisándolas minuciosamente: nada.

Sus blancos habían desaparecido.

.

.

.

Si bien no podían ver nada, los ruidos que ahora hacían sus atacantes eran más que evidentes para el equipo liderado por Mariko.

Chojuro había logrado detectar el chakra imbuido en la repentina neblina sin mayores problemas. Mientras esperaba a que fuese lo suficientemente densa para ocultar sus movimientos, usó las técnicas aprendidas de Mifune para contrarrestar a sus agresores: sus sentidos corporales, mejorados con chakra, le permitieron identificar a siete atacantes y su ubicación más o menos exacta.

Con la técnica desplegada y la estrategia que parecían seguir era obvio que se trataba del _Shinobigatana_. Recordaba los informes relativos al uso por parte de Akatsuki de shinobi revividos, lo que explicaba sin mayores problemas esa situación. Afortunadamente, al ser él también un espadachín ninja conocía su forma de ataque y estrategia; sabía que contaría con un minuto para ponerse a cubierto antes de que esos se les abalanzaran.

Cuando la visibilidad fue nula, creó su _mizu bunshin_ , el que permaneció inmóvil mientras él usaba su habilidad de confundirse con su medio para moverse a las tiendas sin ser detectado. Afortunadamente ambas mujeres dormían vestidas, con la samurai teniendo su espada junto a ella (precaución tomada por Mariko desde que salieron del País de la Tierra y la reducción del grupo los volvió más vulnerables a un ataque), por lo que aprovechó el poco ruido que hacía su clon para despertar sigilosamente a ambas chicas, tomándolas en sus hombros a la espera del momento indicado para huir.

Ese momento fue cuando la portadora de Kiba se lanzó al ataque. Fuera de la vista del enemigo, y confiando en que el ruido de la atacante cubriría su propio escape, Chojuro se lanzó a correr. Afortunadamente era rápido y lo suficientemente silencioso como para llegar con su preciada carga a casi doscientos metros de distancia cuando el ruido del ataque de rayo se disipó; sabía que había pasado entre dos enemigos, que avanzaban a trote lento hacia el campamento, pero la distancia entre ambos, sumado a lo aprendido para su ataque susurrante, fue suficiente para no ser detectado.

Pero eso era todo. No había logrado tomar mayor distancia, y sabía que fuesen quienes fuesen esos siete que los habían alcanzado había no menos de dos de ellos con suficiente velocidad como para interceptarlos (conocía de las capacidades de los antiguos miembros del Shinobigatana, entre eso su velocidad). Además, desde su nueva posición había podido identificar un octavo visitante, que permanecía inmóvil, en el límite de su rango sensorial.

No podían correr. Cuando no los localizaran seguramente desharían el jutsu de niebla para buscarlos, si es que no encontraban su rastro antes, por lo que tenían poco tiempo para decidir qué hacer:

[- He logrado detectar a ocho atacantes, seis de ellos cercanos a nuestro campamento y dos más en posiciones más retiradas. Estoy seguro que varios de ellos, sino todos, son antiguos miembros del cuerpo de espadachines shinobi de nuestra aldea, y por lo que pude percibir llevan sus espadas con ellos. Es imposible que escapemos todos sin que nos den alcance, por lo que me quedaré aquí a entretenerlos y darles tiempo a ustedes para alejarse.]

[- Eso es absurdo, Chojuro…]

[- Es la única posibilidad que tenemos, Mariko-san. Mei-sama debe ser protegida a toda costa.]

[- Piensa un poco: si ellos son ocho, es imposible que logres retenerlos a todos. Apenas nos vean alejarnos tratarán de alcanzarnos y tendremos que pelear, demasiado lejos unos de otros. En este momento dependemos de la información que tienes de ellos para tener una posibilidad de vencer.]

[- Eso es imposible, jefa. Esos son revividos, y si los informes que nos enviaron las otras aldeas son efectivos lo único que podemos hacer para detenerlos es sellarlos, lo que ninguno de nosotros sabe hacer. No importa qué tanto podamos resistir, terminaran ganándonos al final, ya sea por habilidad o resistencia.]

[- Pero sacrificarte no mejorará nuestras opciones… ¡Dígale algo, Mizukage-dono!]

Pero la pelirroja no dice palabra: comprende perfectamente la situación en la que se encuentran, y no le ve escapatoria posible. Supone que es ella la causa de ese ataque, por lo que si es ella la que se queda, la que lucha para que los otros dos huyan, tal vez… él podría…

Chojuro, viendo los ojos de su líder, intuye lo que pasa por su mente, por lo que toca su mejilla con su mano, haciendo que lo mire, mientras le dice: [ _"Ni se le ocurra hacerlo. Lamento haber sugerido quedarme, es una mala idea. Mariko tiene razón, pelearemos."_ ]

En eso, la niebla que cubría el lugar desaparece.

El trío, oculto en unos matorrales bajos, sabe que pronto los encontrarán. El espadachín sujeta su espada, mientras le dice a sus compañeras: [ _"Tengo un plan… no es un plan exactamente, sino una posibilidad..."_ ] Mariko, viendo a sus compañeros decididos a dar pelea, les dice: [ _"Bien, pero necesito regresar a mi tienda a recuperar parte de mi armadura de combate. Me veré muy limitada sin ella. Ahora tú comandas al equipo, Chojuro"_ ]

Con cuidado los tres se levantan de su ubicación, listos para correr de regreso al campamento, pero antes de partir una presencia aparece por la espalda, dirigiendo un mandoble que busca cercenar la cabeza de la pelirroja. El de lentes reconoce la forma de su antigua espada, Hiramekarei; apenas logra reaccionar y con propia espada, la que desenvaina en un rápido movimiento, desviar la hoja a centímetros de su blanco, pero el movimiento lo desestabiliza, por lo que Mariko lanza un golpe de puño detrás suyo, alcanzando al atacante en el pecho. Pero el golpe no lo lanza atrás, sino que atraviesa el torso de su agresor, como si fuera agua.

El atacante retrocede rápidamente, mientras los otros seis llegan al lugar donde los tres han sido interceptados.

Mei reacciona, generando un muro circular de agua, el que oculta a su equipo en apenas un segundo, para luego proyectarse hacia afuera en finos hilos de agua, como si fuera un erizo. La técnica frena a los atacantes, quienes retroceden para no ser alcanzados.

En ese momento la Mizukage y su escolta corren de regreso a sus tiendas, con los siete de la Niebla siguiéndoles a corta distancia.

La carrera es corta, con los tres frenándose sobre una de las tiendas, ahora derribada. Mientras el de armadura y la pelirroja se ponen en guardia, la chica más joven busca entre sus cosas. Mariko coge los protectores de sus brazos y piernas, así como sus guantes de batalla; además, arroja a su compañero samurai la espada que hacía parte del disfraz de Terumi Mei: una katana regular, más corta que la que el chico lleva consigo.

Cuando finalmente se incorpora, con sus protecciones ya puestas, Mariko ve como sus atacantes se han quedado a corta distancia, como si esperaran. Es Kisame quien se adelanta a hablarles: _"Siento que estemos esperando, pero teníamos curiosidad por ver qué pretendían regresando a su campamento en vez de huir de aquí. Sinceramente esperábamos algo diferente, no que la pequeña se colocara parte de su armadura y cogieran una espada corriente extra"_.

Mei se adelanta un paso, con su pelo corto amarrado en un moño y vistiendo el uniforme shinobi estándar de los jounin de la Niebla, con ambos espadachines cubriendo su espalda:

\- Ustedes eran shinobi de Kiri, lo que hacen es traición…

\- No puede exigir obediencia de los muertos, Mizukage-dono.

\- Veo que saben quien soy.

\- Si, nuestra presa. Esos dos son sólo el bono extra.

\- ¿Acaso creen que simplemente nos rendiremos?

\- No, pero sabemos que es imposible que sean suficientes para todos nosotros. Tan sólo queremos que nos den una buena pelea.

Los siete espadachines comienzan a posicionarse alrededor, en círculo, a apenas treinta metros de distancia. Como reacción, los tres viajeros se colocan espalda contra espalda, en formación triangular. Mariko, sintiendo la presión en el aire, le pregunta a Chojuro cual es su gran plan; el chico aprieta el mango de sus espadas mientras responde: _"Debemos hacer ruido, lo más posible. Este es territorio controlado por el Sabio Legendario, y si logramos hacernos notar lo suficiente es casi seguro que seamos detectados por los shinobi de Ame o por algún sapo vigía, lo que hará que la pelea llegue a conocimiento de su jefe. Seguramente, cuando eso ocurra, Naruto vendrá en persona a ver de qué se trata; él tiene los recursos para neutralizar a los revividos. Tan sólo debemos aguantar lo suficiente para que la ayuda llegue"_.

Las dos chicas se miran, para luego dirigir su mirada al de armadura, asintiendo.

Chojuro da sus últimas instrucciones: _"Tenemos que mantenernos en nuestro rango visual, para ayudarnos si llega a ser necesario. Nuestra prioridad deben ser las espadas; sin ellas, sólo tres de nuestros atacantes serán una verdadera amenaza: el cara de tiburón, el que nos atacó por la espalda y la chica. Si recurren a la neblina, nosotros deberemos mantenernos a no menos de diez metros de Mei-sama; usted, señora, deberá defenderse con ataques de área, a fin de evitar que la alcancen cuando no pueda verlos; tanto Mariko como yo podemos pelear al nivel de ellos estando dentro de la niebla"_. La Mizukage, como dudando de aquello, mira a la pelinegra, quien le dice: _"Este tonto practicó muchas veces conmigo usando eso, por lo que puedo contrarrestarlo sin problemas"_.

Finalmente, los siete espadachines ninja realizan su jutsu de niebla: pretenden terminar con la técnica del asesinato silencioso, la especialidad del grupo. Viendo que deberán separarse, la pelirroja les dice a sus escoltas: _"Destruyan las espadas de nuestros enemigos apenas puedan. No necesitamos preservarlas"_. Antes de que la oscuridad sea completa, el chico de armadura les dice a sus compañeras: _"Suerte y tengan cuidado, que cualquiera de ellos es tanto o más fuerte de lo que yo soy"_ ; Mariko, animada, le replica: _"Eso es imposible"_. El chico, intrigado por ese elogio inmerecido, pregunta: _"¿Porqué dices eso?"_ , la samurai le responde: _"Por que si así fuera ninguno de ellos estaría muerto"_.

Pronto la blanca oscuridad se vuelve absoluta. El ataque de los asesinos inicia.

* * *

Mei ha sido dejada sola, de pie en medio de la densa neblina.

Si bien conoce la técnica, e incluso es capaz de usarla, sabe que su habilidad no llega a ser suficiente como para pretender combatir en medio de ella a los legendarios asesinos de Kiri. Así, sin mejores alternativas, comienza a crear una barrera que espera la defienda de los ataques de las espadas: con lentitud, girando sobre su propio eje, comienza a expulsar de su boca su vapor ácido, el que en una nube gris comienza a rodearla a medida que aumenta su cantidad. Recuerda lo que Chojuro le ha dicho sobre el margen de diez metros; afortunadamente no hay viento esa mañana, por lo que puede hacer su nube asesina lo suficientemente tóxica como para rechazar los ataques de los muertos vivientes sin temor a que alcance a sus aliados.

Su jutsu de niebla corrosiva no la daña a ella, pero sus ropas comienzan a resentirse por la fuerza de su técnica. Notando aquello, la pelirroja crea una capa de vapor inerte, el que con ayuda de sus manos y su control de chakra usa para cubrir su cuerpo, neutralizando la técnica y protegiendo sus vestidos; luego, continúa fortaleciendo su barrera protectora, que adopta una tonalidad anaranjada.

Más allá de su campo visual la batalla de los espadachines se desarrolla.

Mei no es capaz de verlo, pero sus escoltas han adoptado una formación de barrera doble: Chojuro, en la parte más externa, a treinta metros de la Mizukage, ha creado nueve clones de agua, los que forman un perímetro destinado a interceptar a los revividos shinobigatana; luego, a quince metros de la pelirroja, Mariko mantiene un círculo más estrecho, con sus sentidos fijos en aquellos que logren pasar la protección del de lentes.

La idea de los tres es una sola: deben obligar a sus atacantes a deshacer el jutsu de niebla oculta.

Los golpes comienzan a resonar en la oscuridad.

Los siete espadachines ninja se lanzan aleatoreamente. No usan las habilidades especiales de sus armas, las que revelarían su posición en medio de la niebla, sino que se sirven de su velocidad y su kenjutsu para tratar de superar al samurai de armadura. Pero el chico es bueno, es muy bueno, y tanto él como sus clones logran contener los avances de la mayoría de ellos.

Dos minutos pasan.

Kushimaru, el portador de _Nuibari_ , es el primero en superar la barrera de Chojuro. Corriendo velozmente, con su cuerpo inclinado hacia adelante y su pecho a medio metro del suelo, logra evitar al embestida del acero del de armadura y seguir hasta donde suponía se encontraba su blanco; sin embargo, Mariko lo descubre y logra acercarse por su flanco, antes de que logre llegar a la barrera de la Mizukage. Imposibilitado de ver a la chica por el mismo jutsu que los oculta, es sorprendido por un corte ascendente de la samurai, quien al no tener claro quien tiene ante ella decide atacar de esa manera a fin de asegurar el golpe. El duelo entre ambos espadachines es corto, ya que el enmascarado ve sus sentidos superados por la agilidad de la chica, siendo obligado a retroceder.

Otros treinta segundos pasan, y tanto Mangetsu como Juzo logran destruir uno de los clones de agua que les impedían el paso, siguiendo al interior de la defensa de la Mizukage. Chojuro los detecta y trata de alcanzarlos, pero de inmediato un golpe de Samehada, blandida por Kisame, lo frena.

La samurai detecta el rastro del par que avanza, habiendo superado la vigilancia del de lentes, demasiado separados el uno del otro para poder detenerlos a ambos. Elige al que tiene más cerca a ella, al que ataca sin poder ver, anticipando el punto exacto por donde pasará. Su enemigo, que llevaba su enorme espada al frente, recibe con ella el potente golpe de la muchacha, el que lo desarma; Mariko, apenas notando a su blanco, se gira sobre si misma para lanzar un corte horizontal, a la altura del pecho del revivido, esperando que el acto de rebanar esa parte de su cuerpo lo frene lo suficiente para poder atacar al otro. Ryu, su espada, corta sin problemas por el torso de su enemigo, pero es como si no fuese más que agua: Mangetsu decide dejar tirada su arma y, de un puñetazo, apartar a su atacante para poder dar alcance a la Mizukage.

Dos segundos después de que Mariko interceptara al de cabello corto, el segundo espadachín alcanza la posición donde está parada la Mizukage. Veloz, lanza un potente mandoble que atraviesa la capa de vapor ácido de la pelirroja, el que corroe rápidamente la hoja del cuchillo decapitador. Mei nota como el acero pasa por su barrera de vapor, apartándose lo suficiente para que el ataque pase a centímetros de su cara. Aprovechando que el envión dado por el espadachín a su arma lo ha dejado descubierto, ella opta por avanzar hacia él, colocándose a medio metro suyo y viendo su rostro; teniendo un blanco seguro, la mujer ataca: una bala de lava hirviente es lanzada en la cara del shinobi, la que se derrite como si fuese de cera, para luego apuntar a las muñecas del tipo, las que corta con un muy fino chorro de vapor corrosivo que lanza de sus labios soplándolo a presión. Antes de que el cuerpo del enemigo se desmorone, Mei golpea su abdomen con un feroz puñetazo, lanzándolo lejos.

Aprovechando que la espada de su enemigo ha quedado en el suelo junto a ella (unida a las manos de su oponente, las que comienzan a disgregarse para volver a unirse al cuerpo original), Mei baña la espada, corroída por su nube tóxica, con su lava, la que comienza a fundir el acero negro; antes de que se vuelva a enfriar, ella le lanza agua fría en gran cantidad, la que surge de su boca. _Kubikiribocho_ , sometida a esos cambios bruscos de temperatura, cruje para luego estallar, colapsando.

En eso, Mangetsu logra llegar a donde se encuentra parada la Mizukage, formando una cuchilla de agua con su brazo derecho para acabar con la pelirroja; Mei esquiva apenas el ataque del muchacho, retrocediendo hasta adentrarse en su nube corrosiva. El espadachín, ahora desarmado, la sigue, ignorando como aquella nube tóxica carcome rápidamente su carne: apenas tres segundos después, con la mitad de su masa corporal consumida por el ácido del jutsu de la Mizukage, el pelicorto se frena: Mei mira como su enemigo, rodeado de su vapor, se desmorona en una masa grotesca de carne y huesos consumidos, para luego ver como aquellos restos informes se disgregan en partículas, las que se mueven fuera de aquella trampa tóxica antes de volver a fusionarse.

En eso, ruidos de explosiones se escuchan a corta distancia.

Chojuro combate contra Kisame y Jinpachi. El último se sirve indiscriminadamente de la habilidad de su espada, _Shibuki_ , con la que trata de alcanzar al de armadura, pero sus ataques no dan en el blanco gracias a la gran velocidad y agilidad de su enemigo, por lo que la espada explosiva sólo impacta contra el suelo, provocando sonoros estallidos; incluso, el último ataque, guiado por Chojuro, impacta a mitad del cuerpo del hombre tiburón, el que revienta con la consiguiente explosión.

Viendo que la batalla no muestra señales de progresar, y extrañada por la habilidad que los dos samurai muestran para contrarrestar su jutsu de ocultación, la chica del equipo se separa de todos y va en busca de Zetsu, quien permanece en la periferia, lejos de la zona de combate. Una vez lo encuentra, la pelirroja amenaza al hombre planta con sus armas, mientras le ordena que le cuente lo que sabe sobre esos dos espadachines enemigos. Cuando finalmente le dice lo que sabe de ellos, Ringo Ameyuri lanza un rayo al suelo, justo a los pies de Zetsu, mientras le reclama furiosa por ocultarle dicha información, luego de lo cual regresa con sus compañeros.

Mientras la portadora de Kiba regresa, alcanza a notar como por sobre la capa de neblina surge una columna de lava, en cuya parte superior reconoce el cuerpo de su compañero Jinin, sin _Kabutowari_ en sus manos, justo antes de que el calor de la técnica de la Mizukage lo destace, lanzando las partes no carbonizadas de su cuerpo muerto en todas direcciones antes de que las mismas se disgreguen en partículas para volver a recomponerse.

Sin esperar más, la kunoichi de Kiri deshace su técnica de niebla, mientras le grita a sus compañeros que hagan lo mismo. Luego, con sus espadas gemelas de rayo, genera una explosión de calor que crea una onda de aire que se disgrega por toda la zona, dispersando la neblina restante.

.

.

.

Chojuro se detiene al escuchar la voz de su enemiga quién ordena que el jutsu de ocultación en la niebla sea terminado. Con rapidez deshace sus clones de agua.

Cuando el jutsu termina y el movimiento de la pelirroja revivida despeja la visual, observa el escenario de la pelea: Mariko está al otro lado, más próxima que él a la posición de la Mizukage; se ve entera y sin heridas, salvo un par de cortes profundos en su brazo izquierdo, contenidos por sus protectores corporales (no se ve sangre, por lo que asume que las heridas no han pasado de su defensa metálica). Mei permanece de pie, cubierta tenuemente por su vapor corrosivo; se ve intacta y muy animada. Chojuro sabe que su pelirroja ha debido recurrir a un par de jutsus poderosos para contener a sus atacantes, pero aquello, por lo visto, ha resultado sin problemas (y sin mayor desgaste para la líder de Kiri).

Mariko hace señas para que los tres se junten, ahora que son visibles. Mei aspira con sumo cuidado los restos de su vapor corrosivo, a fin de no lastimar a sus escoltas con el mismo.

Chojuro es el último en llegar. La batalla ha ido mejor de lo que esperaban.

El problema es que sin esa neblina las cosas serán más difíciles.

.

.

.

Kisame observa el campo de batalla, incrédulo: Una de las espadas está perdida ( _Kubikiribocho_ , cuyos restos fraccionados están tirados en medio del campo) y dos de ellas dañadas ( _Kabutowari_ , que muestra una profunda muesca en la parte de la hoja de hacha; y _Hiramekarei_ , cuya punta ha sido carcomida). Además, como si eso no fuera suficiente, el inútil de Kushimaru está con su cuerpo atravesado por su propia espada, la que está semi-enterrada en la tierra, dando la impresión de que su portador estuviese empalado por el corazón. Al menos la máscara que usa ese torpe les evita contemplar su patético rostro.

Uno de esos tres ha sido lo suficientemente hábil para, estando con su visión totalmente neutralizada, arrebatar su espada a uno de los shinobigatana y atravesarlo con la misma, de forma tal que si no fuese un producto del Edo Tensei ya estaría muerto. Al final, es Jinpachi quien libera a su compañero de su posición, mirándolo con desprecio con su único ojo bueno mientras quita esa cosa de su pecho, dejándolo caer estrepitosamente.

La única chica del grupo llama a los demás espadachines ninja, a fin de contarles lo que le ha dicho Zetsu sobre sus rivales. Kisame no puede evitar mascullar una maldición, mientras se queja sobre lo ruin que ha sido el hombre planta al no contarle sobre esos dos. Ahora todos saben porqué su jutsu de ocultación ha sido inútil contra sus enemigos.

Resulta que se enfrentan con uno de sus iguales y una samurai prodigio. Como si Terumi Mei no fuese una molestia suficiente.

Mangetsu decide separarse de sus compañeros e interrogar al falso samurai, para lo cual se aproxima, desarmado, a una distancia suficiente para ser escuchado. Chojuro, viendo a aquél acercarse, sujeta firmemente sus espadas y se gira para oír lo que tiene que decirle:

\- ¿Porqué usas ese disfraz?

\- No te entiendo…

\- Esa ropa de samurai… ¿acaso no tienes honor como shinobi?

\- Sigo sin entenderte…

\- Eres como nosotros, un shinobigatana. Ninguno de nosotros aceptaría un disfraz tan ridículo, aún en nuestros peores momentos siempre tuvimos nuestro orgullo.

\- No es un disfraz, es un uniforme.

\- No mientas, el uniforme del shinobigatana es nuestro atuendo shinobi, las vendas que cubren nuestros cuerpos para contrarrestar las estocadas de nuestros oponentes y la espada que portamos. Espada que tampoco llevas contigo, Chojuro.

\- Veo que me ha reconocido, Mangetsu-senpai.

\- Realmente no, es lo que esa cosa de Akatsuki nos ha dicho.

\- ¿Le contó que mi Hiramekarei fue destruida?

\- Igual que muchas de las nuestras en el pasado, pero siempre fueron restauradas.

\- La mía no. Y no es como si realmente la necesitara.

\- No te engañes, chico. Todos los que han formado parte de los espadachines ninja de Kiri saben el gran poder que proporciona cualquiera de estas espadas. Pero no te preocupes, que si sobrevives podrás quedarte con la que estoy usando yo mismo; no será la original, pero es bastante buena. O podrías tratar de conseguir para ti cualquiera de éstas que portamos; si demuestras ser más fuerte, ninguno te negará tu derecho a conservarlas.

\- No es necesario, la orden de Mizukage-sama es destruirlas todas, y eso es lo que pretendo.

\- El Shinobigatana es más grande que cualquiera de los Kages de nuestra aldea. El que esa mujer inútil pretenda acabar con nuestra historia no es más que otra señal de que merece morir.

\- Ella es la líder de nuestra aldea, y su palabra es ley. Si no comprendes eso, es que nunca mereciste ser un shinobi de Kiri.

Chojuro se quita el casco de su armadura, para luego colocar sus espadas en el cinto de su armadura. Mangetsu puede ver la decisión en sus ojos, que parecen encendidos por la ira. No comprende porqué, pero de alguna manera sus palabras han provocado al muchacho; el pelicorto elije retroceder a donde esperan sus compañeros revividos.

El ex-anbu, ya restablecido, les cuenta que el tal Chojuro es quien lo había frenado empalándolo con su propia espada. Todos comprenden que, de alguna manera, los sentidos del joven son mejores que los de ellos. Ninguno le teme a morir, pues ya están muertos y sus cuerpos son indestructibles, pero de alguna manera se juegan su honor y fama contra tres enemigos: de nada les servirá ganarles por agotamiento, sino que ellos, los famosos siete espadachines ninja de Kirigakure, deben demostrar que son superiores.

.

.

.

El de lentes ve como el grupo de revividos se prepara para embestirlos. Rápidamente les avisa a las mujeres de su equipo que se encargará de dividirlos, a fin de que cada uno de ellos pelee contra un par.

Los revividos se lanzan al frente.

Chojuro se relaja, adoptando la pose para su técnica asesina: _"Sasayaki"._ En un parpadeo, el joven de armadura desaparece.

Los revividos se frenan, deteniendo su carrera cuando todavía están a sesenta metros de ambas mujeres. Ambas, Mei y Mariko, sólo se quedan observando, esperando a que el joven termine su movimiento.

Cinco segundos pasan. Ninguno de los shinobigatana logra ver a su enemigo, por lo que se concentran en lo que les rodea, esperando notar cualquier movimiento o ruido que delate la posición del guardián de la Mizukage.

Hasta que comienzan a ser golpeados. El chico, siempre oculto, logra impactar las armas de los revividos, cortar su piel, cercenar sus dedos; es como si lo provocara.

Tres segundos más, y los revividos se separan a fin de descubrir a su agresor moviéndose entre ellos, pero es inútil. El muchacho golpea al frente, a los costados, en sus espaldas, saltando de uno a otro de forma aleatoria. Los más impacientes lanzan algunos golpes al aire, esperando darle, con sus puños, con sus espadas; una explosión levanta polvo y piedras, un rayo golpea el suelo, pero es como si Chojuro, en medio de su ataque, pudiera anticipar todo.

Seis segundos más, y la tensión supera a los shinobigatana, varios de los cuales eligen ir en contra de la Mizukage, ignorando al que no pueden ver. Las pisadas resuenan con fuerza, pesadas, pero no son las de los revividos, sino las de Chojuro, que renuncia finalmente al sigilo para hacer sus golpes más duros; el joven se hace visible, pero todavía se mueve veloz, interceptando a los revividos que se han lanzado nuevamente contra la pelirroja, y los golpea con todas sus fuerzas, mientras grita los nombres de cada una de sus compañeras. Ellas comprenden de inmediato, y se separan a fin de darse el espacio necesario para pelear.

Son cinco los shinobi que se han lanzado, a los que Chojuro arroja a punta de golpes de puño y espada en diferentes direcciones, separándolos: Jinpachi y Mangetsu caen cerca de la pelirroja; Jinin y Kushimaru son lanzados hacia unos árboles, donde los alcanza la pelinegra de coleta; Juzo, el desarmado, es devuelto hacia donde esperan los dos shinobigatana que, siendo más prudentes que sus compañeros, han elegido mantener su posición, esperando a que el ataque del de armadura finalice (Kisame y Ameyuri).

Chojuro finalmente se hace claramente visible, deteniéndose, llevando sólo su espada más larga en sus manos. Kisame sólo se ríe, feliz de que le toque medirse con el más poderoso de sus enemigos, mientras la pelirroja revivida entierra sus espadas de rayo en el suelo, para aplaudir al muchacho, felicitándolo por esa demostración y lamentando el tener que matarlo cuando promete tanto: _"Alégrate, Chojuro-kun, que cuando te mate podremos reencontrarnos en el más allá y hacer buenas migas los dos juntos..."_

El joven de lentes se asegura sus anteojos, para luego tomarse el cuello, como si le molestara. Luego, sin dignarse a responder, se coloca en posición de ataque samurai, con la espada larga tomada a dos manos y su guardia alta, listo para defenderse.

* * *

Terumi Mei mira a sus escoltas: Mariko está llegando donde esperan sus rivales, a unos ciento veinte metros de distancia. Chojuro, en cambio, ahora estáo a casi trescientos metros, y lo que es peor, se ha quedado con tres enemigos para si. Si bien reconoce que uno de ellos está desarmado, los otros dos son de los más peligrosos, tanto por sus armas como por el nivel de su ninjutsu.

Luego la pelirroja observa la parte que el chico le ha reservado. No puede evitar dos sentimientos respecto de Chojuro, mientras ve a sus presas: el primero, que el chico no puede evitar ponerse en evidencia, protegiéndolas a ambas al escoger para sí a los más duros de todos; el segundo, es que es un muchacho realmente listo, y le ha dejado a dos rivales que, si bien son poderosos, son perfectamente abordables para ella: el que tiene la espada de las explosiones y al descendiente de Nidaime Hokage, cuya mayor habilidad (el poder convertir su cuerpo en agua) no es nada ante su kekkei genkai.

Y los de la muñeca son tan buenos como los suyos: dos espadachines cuyas capacidades dependen de poder darle alcance a su enemigo cuerpo a cuerpo, y que ante la gran agilidad que debe poseer la muchacha (que sabe se ha medido de tú a tú tanto con Chojuro como con Mifune, los dos espadachines más veloces que deben existir actualmente) se encuentran en clara desventaja.

El único que está realmente en problemas es su esposo, pero confía en que podrá resistir hasta que ellas logren inmovilizar a sus respectivos enemigos.

Mangetsu, ya de pie luego de ese último potente golpe del de armadura, no puede evitar notar el rostro de la Mizukage, por lo que le pregunta: _"¿Por qué rayos te estás sonrojando en medio de una pelea, vieja bruja?"_ ; ella, molesta, le responde: _"Maldito grosero, en quien yo piense son problemas míos. Además, es natural que una esposa piense en su esposo"_. El Hozuki no puede evitar mirarla con incredulidad, mientras le dice: "¡ _Vamos, es imposible que hayas logrado atrapar a algún pobre incauto!"_. La pelirroja, hirviendo de rabia, le replica: _"Cree lo que quieras; siempre fuiste un inútil cuyo mejor logro fue morirse. Si hubieses vivido más tiempo habríamos tenido que soportar a otro idiota homicida como Zabuza o Kisame; si realmente parece que fuera de Chojuro-kun no ha salido nada bueno del shinobigatana. ¡Ahora, a callar!"_.

Y, con sus últimas palabras, Mei arroja sobre sus dos rivales un chorro de lava incandescente, la que apenas es esquivada por ambos espadachines.

* * *

Mariko observa a sus dos respectivos contrincantes, para luego darse unos momentos para ver en dirección a donde Chojuro le ha indicado que se encuentra un octavo enemigo. No logra detectarlo, pero sabe que su compañero no ha podido equivocarse en eso.

Los revividos adoptan su pose de combate, mientras el que se ve más viejo y carga con él esa rara arma doble de hacha y mazo, unida por un extraño cordel, le dice: _"No debes preocuparte por el que observa nuestra pelea a distancia; esa cosa no intervendrá, aunque tampoco es como si fuera necesario que lo haga"_.

La chica asegura el moño que sujeta su cabello, para luego revisar el mango de su espada, que lleva guardada en su funda. Comienza a mover cada parte de su cuerpo, como si revisara si se encuentra en óptimas condiciones. Luego, demostrando plena confianza, coloca su mano izquierda sobre el mango de su katana, sin llegar a sujetarla, mientras con la mano derecha hace un gesto inequívoco a sus dos enemigos, invitándolos a atacarla.

Ambos revividos se lanzan a la vez, tomando sus flancos.

El primero en impactar es el de la espada aguja, cuyo portador mueve como si fuese un estilete de esgrima, buscando atravesar a la chica. Mariko esquiva a su atacante con movimientos mínimos, inclinando su cuerpo de lado a lado y dejando que la espada de Kushimaru pase de largo, hasta que en un momento dado, luego de esquivarle por sexta vez, se adelanta y toma al enmascarado de su antebrazo derecho, tirándolo hacia ella para golpear su cara.

Incluso con su máscara, el revivido resiente el golpe, que lo lanza lejos y lo hace chocar con un árbol cercano.

Jinin ve como su compañero es rechazado y hace su movimiento. Mueve su arma compuesta con rapidez, buscando que la joven saque su espada para poder romperla con la combinación de hacha y mazo que porta, pero ella permanece combatiendo a mano limpia. Sabiendo que no puede contrarrestar la fuerza física del mayor, Mariko se sirve de sus protecciones metálicas en brazos y piernas para, con sólo taijutsu, desviar o contener los golpes del acero de su enemigo.

El peso de sus ataques hacen que el shinobigatana se mueva torpemente, por lo que los golpes de la pelinegra se suceden en todo su cuerpo, que aun no siendo él de un ser vivo se reciente por el daño que le provoca. Con todo, la chica evita matarlo, a fin de no dejar que la capacidad de restauración que poseen los productos del Edo Tensei actúe.

El anbu muerto viviente se suma al ataque nuevamente, sumando su presión a la de su compañero por casi un minuto y medio, hasta que Mariko ve su oportunidad: aprovecha una envestida del espadachín mayor para sacar en un movimiento rápido su katana y, en un movimiento lateral, apartar a _Nuibari_ con su portador, dejando que el hacha de _Kabutowari_ impacte a centímetros de sus pies, cortando las ataduras que la unen al mazo con su katana, la que con el impulso del corte descendente queda enterrada en el suelo; inmediatamente, concentra su chakra en sus brazos, los que usa para frenar el golpe de mazo que sabe sigue al primer ataque, sujetando el arma roma, parándola y empujándola junto a su portador hacia atrás. En apenas un instante, antes de que cualquiera de los dos shinobis reaccionen, coge el hacha dejada en el suelo por su enemigo y se lanza con ella al ataque de su antiguo portador. Jinin, automáticamente, cruza el mazo para defenderse mientras trata de levantarse, apoyando su rodilla izquierda en el suelo para aguantar el golpe de la muchacha.

Kushimaru ve la escena, que ocurre demasiado rápido para que él intervenga: el pesado golpe del hacha impacta en la cabeza del mazo, entrando su hoja casi diez centímetros dentro del mismo, quedando el arma con que ha atacado la chica clavada. Ella no trata de liberarla para dar un segundo golpe sino que, aprovechando que su contrincante está haciendo fuerza para resistir aquello, se sujeta del mango del hacha con su mano izquierda, usando la fuerza de ese sólo brazo para alzar su propio cuerpo por encima de su enemigo e, impulsándose de ese punto de apoyo, levantarse de un sólo envión un par de metros sobre su oponente.

Jinin, que apenas ha podido mirar a su enemiga luego de aguantar su feroz primer ataque con el hacha, sólo alcanza a notar como ella se gira en el aire una sola vez, para colocar sus pies hacia abajo y, colocando todo su peso en su pierna derecha, golpear la parte roma del hacha en su parte central. La fuerza del segundo golpe, el de su cuerpo, potenciado con el chakra que la samurai ha colocado sobre el mismo, es tal que rompe la defensa del revivido, quien suelta el mazo, el cual lo golpea en la cabeza y lo empuja al suelo rocoso, que con su dureza provoca que termine reventada con su propia arma; con el shinobi neutralizado, el mazo continua su camino, chocando a su vez contra el duro suelo, lo que termina provocando que el hacha, con la fuerza que le ha colocado la samurai, termine su faena y haga reventar la dura cabeza metálica, vencida por el filo del arma que era parte de un todo. Finalmente, la faena de la muchacha concluye cuando al hoja del hacha, que ya se encontraba dañada antes de ese impacto, siguiendo su camino descendente, queda tan debilitada por el choque con el mazo que el golpe final contra el suelo hace que toda la parte del filo, hasta la muesca en medio de la hoja, reviente, quedando inutilizada.

Antes de que el movimiento termine, Kushimaru lanza su _Nuibari_ contra el pecho de la chica, esperando sorprenderla, pero Mariko (quien no ha apartado un ojo de su otro enemigo) logra apartar la espada aguja en vuelo, haciendo que choque con el borde del protector metálico de su brazo izquierdo, desviándola. Luego, terminado todo, la chica retrocede veloz al punto donde ha dejado su Ryu, a fin de recuperarla.

* * *

Los tres revividos que enfrentaban a Chojuro habían optado por una formación de ataque particular, con Kisame enfrentando al de armadura en duelo cuerpo a cuerpo, sirviéndose de _Samehada_ para tratar de reducirlo. Los otros dos shinobi permanecían a distancia, buscando huecos en la defensa del chico para tratar de alcanzarlo con sus ataques de rayo y agua.

Pero el de lentes era lo suficientemente hábil para evitar ser alcanzado.

El monstruo de la niebla no era el mismo que recordaba el chico: ni su fuerza, ni su habilidad eran iguales a como cuando pudo practicar contra él siendo un niño, en sus primeros años como aprendiz de los célebres espadachines, cuando quedaban apenas cuatro de las espadas originales y él tuvo la posibilidad de acceder a usar su antigua arma por el simple hecho de no haber otro que la portara. Pero no era sólo lo que él mismo había mejorado con los años, sino que algo le faltaba a su senpai: no tenía ese enorme chakra que gracias a sus habilidades y a las de su espada había acumulado y asimilado durante todos sus años como asesino, porque la técnica que lo había resucitado no le había dado lo que había robado de otros por largos años.

El hombre pez también se había percatado de eso último, al notar como esa Samehada era más pesada y molesta de lo que podía recordar. Incluso, para su sorpresa, descubrió que la espada negra drenaba muy lentamente su chakra (suponía que para contar con una reserva qué usar en caso de tener que repararse a si misma).

La pelirroja revivida, al ver que esa pelea no progresaba luego de dos minutos de que esos dos estuviesen cruzando sus espadas, y que Kisame se mostraba incapaz de superar a su oponente, tuvo un arranque de rabia: apartó de un manotazo a Juzo e, interponiéndose entre Kisame y Chojuro, lanzó lejos al revivido con una explosión de rayo de sus armas, para luego voltear a ver al joven de lentes, a quien le dice mientras le sonríe:

\- Siento mucho el patético espectáculo de mi kohai, pero realmente no creí que lo haría tan mal.

\- ¿Kohai? ¿Kisame?

\- Sé que me veo joven, pero eso es por que morí por causas naturales estando en la flor de mi vida. En estricto rigor, soy la única shinobigatana que nunca fue derrotada, aunque estuve casi ocho años perteneciendo al cuerpo.

\- ¿Tanto tiempo? Eso quiere decir que estuviste desde que eras una niña…

\- No te sorprendas, soy lo que se dice "una genio que nace cada mil años". A diferencia de esos matones, mi fuerza y velocidad es real, y no radica en estas espadas gemelas; éstas sólo son una herramienta… una con la cual soy muy buena, como pronto verás…

Cuando termina de hablar, la pelirroja comienza a juguetear con sus espadas de rayo, haciéndolas girar con un leve movimiento de muñecas, en círculos perfectos a cada lado de su cuerpo, mientras canaliza su chakra a través de las mismas, provocando de tanto en tanto rayos que saltan al cielo y chocan con el suelo. De repente, el giro de las espadas se frena en seco, y la chica inclina su torso hacia abajo, mientras levanta su cara y sonríe aparatosamente, exhibiendo su dentadura aserrada, característica de los asesinos de la niebla; a continuación, desaparece.

Chojuro en el acto saca su otra espada, cargando ambas con su chakra, mientras afina sus sentidos. Intercepta el primer y segundo golpes de la chica, pero el tercero pasa por debajo de su mano derecha, alcanzando su costado. Un estallido de rayos explota al chocar el acero de Kiba con su armadura, haciendo volar esa parte de la protección del muchacho.

El de lentes se sostiene y logra devolver el golpe con su otra mano, la que llevando su katana larga alcanza el rostro de la chica, haciéndole un profundo corte y cercenando su moño izquierdo. Ameyuri se frena, agitada, mientras aproxima a sus labios la espada con que ha alcanzado al joven, la que tiene gotas de sangre fresca; la pelirroja lame la sangre provocativamente, mientras la marca en su cara desaparece, cerrándose sola. Chojuro voltea a ver donde ha sido golpeado: la adrenalina del momento no le ha permitido percatarse que alguna esquirlas metálicas, partes de su propia armadura, se han incrustado en su piel luego de la explosión; no es una herida profunda, pero está allí.

La chica es muy buena peleando.

En eso unas balas de agua llegan a donde se encuentra parado, por lo que el de lentes debe moverse con rapidez para esquivarlas. Juzo observa decepcionado como su ataque es inútil ante el muchacho.

Kisame sólo se queda mirando la pelea, con una rodilla puesta en tierra y su espada sujeta de su mano izquierda. Está furioso, humillado por esa mocosa prepotente; pero él es un tiburón, y sabrá esperar su oportunidad para destacar por sobre todos, aliados y enemigos por igual.

* * *

Mei ha logrado mantener sin problemas a sus propios enemigos a una distancia segura, mientras se asegura de no perder de vista ni a Chojuro ni a la muñeca.

Ambos revividos son cuidadosos, ya que han visto lo que al lava de la Mizukage le ha hecho al cuchillo decapitador de Juzo y no pretenden perder sus respectivas espadas en aquel enfrentamiento.

La pelirroja usa sus globos de lava para mantener a sus atacantes contenidos, mientras piensa en como poder reducirlos. Sabe que, de los tres del equipo, ella, gracias a su kekkei genkai _Yoton_ , es la única con capacidades para inmovilizarlos, pero debe hacelo con ambos a la vez, a fin de que el que quede no libere al que ha sido capturado; sino es así, todo aquello se convertirá en un desperdicio de chakra inútil.

Sus enemigos, eso si, se ven confiados, ya que el cuidado que demuestran al proteger sus armas lo contradicen con la facilidad con que exponen sus cuerpos, llevándose varias heridas gratuitamente, como si las habilidades inherentes con que la técnica que los ha revivido ha dotado a esos cuerpos corruptos los volviesen descuidados con su propia integridad física. Mei aprovecha esa extraña confianza, y realiza varios ataques destinados a dañar o destruir los cuerpos de sus dos oponentes para observar como actúa el Edo Tensei, cuanto tarda en repararlos y cuanto y donde esos cuerpos son re-ensamblados cuando son asesinados y pierden alguna parte importante de su materia.

Mientras realiza sus observaciones, sosteniendo su posición, la pelea de Mariko con sus respectivos enemigos atrae su atención unos momentos. Luego de un último ataque de agua lanzado a la cabeza de Jinpachi, cercenándosela, y mientras Mangetsu se posiciona para proteger la espada de su compañero mientras este se reconstruye, logra notar como la muñeca ha destrozado otra de las espadas. Ahora sólo quedan cinco de ellas.

El pelicorto se mueve apenas logra ver a su compañero nuevamente completo, corriendo en zigzag hacia donde se encuentra parada la Mizukage. Mei lo sigue con su vista, probando alcanzarlo con sus balas de lava, pero éstas, a pesar de su gran velocidad, impactan en el suelo por delante del portador de Hiramekarei, frenando el revivido justo antes de llegar a donde su enemiga apunta, como si pudiera anticipar cada uno de sus ataques. Unos metros antes de alcanzar a su oponente, el chico se detiene, girando sobre si mismo mientras sostiene la espada gemela en posición horizontal, cada vez más rápido; Mei apenas logra retroceder, a centímetros de que la punta de Hiramekarei golpee su rostro, pero de improviso Mangetsu canaliza su chakra al arma en gran cantidad, usando el comando de liberación de la espada.

Los mangos dobles de la espada se separan, surgiendo las dos hojas gigantes que formaban el arma como entidades independientes. Ambas espadas brillan, mientras en menos de dos segundos adoptan una nueva forma, que gracias al chakra que ha volcado su portador en ellas se materializa.

Godaime Mizukage es sorprendida por la liberación de las espadas, que inmediatamente adoptan la forma de dos naginata de casi tres metros de largo. Ese nuevo alcance de las arma deja muy lento el retroceso de la mujer, y las hojas aceradas de las espadas transformadas le alcanzan, cortando su antebrazo izquierdo y su pecho: cortes limpios y largos, de cinco centímetros de profundidad, que sangran profusamente.

Dos segundos pasan. Mei retrocede asustada, casi chocando con Jinpachi, quien ha seguido todo el ataque con su único ojo, posicionándose en esa ubicación, a sus espaldas, listo para rematar a la mujer. Desesperada, la pelirroja crea un clon de agua con líquido que expulsa de su boca, justo en el momento en que su enemigo ataca con la espada explosiva. La detonación, mayor que las anteriores, pega justo en los pies de la pelirroja, quien recibe la onda de fuego y aire caliente de lleno, cayendo al suelo. El clon de agua logra evitar el estallido y se lanza al ataque del revivido, a fin de evitar una segunda explosión que mate a su creadora.

Pero mientras el clon de la pelirroja enviste contra el otro, Mangetsu controla sus giros, frenándose y volviendo a transformar sus espadas, las que mutan en dos tanto sin punta, con las que corre para cortar el cuello de la kunoichi derribada. Mei abre sus ojos cuando tiene el acero del Hozuki encima de ella, por lo que sólo atina a escupir el rostro del revivido con una mezcla muy densa de vapor corrosivo, el que se volatiliza al chocar con el pelicorto. Instintivamente, Mangetsu cierra sus ojos, mientras retrocede para colocarse fuera de esa nube tóxica.

Cuando logra reponerse de la sorpresa, el portador de Hiramekarei nota como Mei ha vuelto a levantarse, con sus heridas todavía sangrando. Más atrás, a casi quince metros, el clon de la Mizukage se deja impactar por la espada del mayor, estallando en una masa de agua corrosiva, la que cae sobre la hoja de Shibuki, dañándola.

Mangetsu agita sus armas gemelas, mientras vuelca mucho de su chakra sobre ellas, a fin de alimentar una nueva transformación. En unos instantes ambos aceros brillan nuevamente, adoptando la forma de unas kunai con cadena, con el eslabón anillado que une a ambas cuchillas midiendo casi tres metros de largo.

La Mizukage observa como el pelicorto enrolla la cadena a su brazo derecho, en cuya mano sostiene una de las kunai. Con sólo medio metro de cadena libre, usa su mano izquierda para hacerla girar a su costado, como preparándose para lanzarla. El chico a optado por un arma que pude maniobrar a distancia, a fin de evitar otro contraataque de la pelirroja como el que se ha llevado hace poco.

Mei observa su piel sangrante, y luego a sus enemigos, al frente y a espaldas suya. Coloca sus dedos índice y medio de su mano derecha sobre su boca, depositando en ellos una pequeña bola de lava al rojo, la que usa para cauterizar los cortes en su brazo y pecho heridos, parando el sangrado.

La operación le causa dolor, ya que sus músculos internos, a diferencia de su piel cargada de su chakra compuesto, no son inmunes al calor de la lava, pero resiste estoicamente, apretando sus dientes hasta que la operación termina. Nota como Chojuro se ha alejado poco a poco: la pelirroja revivida lo ha puesto en problemas. Debe darse prisa para poder darle una mano.

* * *

Mariko ha sido arrastrada hacia los árboles por el revivido enmascarado, que parece querer arrinconarla para neutralizar su agilidad.

Kushimaru guarda su distancia, dejando al desarmado Jinin la labor de entretener a la de coleta con su taijutsu y sus jutsus suiton. Pero la muchacha es ágil, y parece conocer las técnicas avanzadas de combate con agua de los shinobi de Kirigakure; como consecuencia de aquello, el mayor se ha llevado varias heridas mortales, cayendo ya tres veces ante el acero de la muchacha.

Viéndose cada ves más distanciada de sus dos compañeros, la samurai comenzó a retroceder de regreso a campo abierto, por lo cual el portador de Nuibari decide hacer su movimiento antes de que sea demasiado tarde.

Aprovechando que su compañero revivido se había ya regenerado por cuarta vez y lanzado contra la chica, el enmascarado comenzó a correr alrededor de la muchacha, usando los árboles existentes para "tejer" una intrincada maraña de cuerdas apenas visibles, sirviéndose del hilo orgánico que su espada generaba desde su base gracias al chakra que le proporcionaba su usuario. Cuando la pelinegra se desembarazó por quinta vez del viejo revivido, pudo notar como aquel entramado de hilos, tensos y duros como cuerdas de acero, rodeaban el área donde se encontraba de pie.

Viéndose rodeada por la creación de su enemigo, Mariko trató de cortar el hilo más cercano, descubriendo que el filo de Ryu no era suficiente para romperlos. De inmediato la chica alzó su vista, viendo como el enmascarado se encontraba parado sobre los mismos, con su largo y delgado cuerpo agachado, con brazos y piernas extendidas, como si fuese una araña, acechando. Kushimaru le gritó a su compañero (quien había quedado a su vez en medio de todo ese entretejido, a ocho metros de la chica) que se quedara quieto, a fin de poder realizar su ataque; Jinin se quedó inmóvil, de pie, esperando.

El anbu revivido se lanzó al ataque.

Sirviéndose de sus cuerdas tensadas, comenzó a moverse con velocidad, sin tocar nunca el suelo, haciendo vibrar sus hilos con cada pisada, yendo de un lado a otro, sin buscar todavía acercarse a la muchacha. La vibración se expandía en el aire, llegando a donde Mariko esperaba, en guardia, resonando con su propio cuerpo, como si el líquido que lo conformaba vibrara con esa extraña y molesta frecuencia.

Quince segundos estuvo el enmascarado tocando su tonada, un ataque sónico destinado a desestabilizar a su oponente. Mariko apenas podía contrarrestar dicha frecuencia cargando su cuerpo de chakra, pero incluso así le costaba sostener su espada.

Viendo que a la chica le costaba sostenerse en pie, Kushimaru se lanzó donde ella, en linea recta, buscando atravesar su cuerpo con su espada, a fin de entretejer su carne con su aguja infernal. Su propósito era sencillo: aprovechar que su presa estaba aturdida por su ataque especial y, con su agilidad neutralizada, hacer lo que siempre hacía, atravesándola muchas veces, sin matarla, para luego tirar de su cuerda y desmembrarla de un sólo tirón.

Pero Mariko aun podría resistir lo suficiente para poder evitar las envestidas del acero de su enemigo, sirviéndose tanto de su armadura parcial como de su espada, por lo que el enmascarado trató durante casi cuarenta segundos de atravesarla siquiera una vez, pero sin resultados. Incluso más, la muchacha ya se estaba acostumbrando a la vibración que sus cuerdas producían, por lo que seguramente pronto estaría repuesta por completo de la sorpresa.

Viendo que seguramente la muchacha pronto podría librarse de su trampa, Kushimaru decidió terminar con aquello, resignándose a no poder coserla directamente. En un último movimiento el enmascarado retrocede, colocándose en el último hilo. Mariko logra ver como su oponente le dedica una última mirada antes de tirar de la cuerda que, saliendo de su espada, sigue aún atada al entretejido que la rodea; el ruido de las ataduras rompiendo sus soportes en los árboles cercanos le advierte lo que va a suceder.

Los hilos comienzan a recogerse rápidamente, como si Niubari los retrotrajera dentro de si misma. Mariko mira alrededor: las cuerdas brillan con el sol de la mañana, cerrándose alrededor de ella a gran velocidad. El tejido, que ocupaba un área circundante alrededor suyo, en todas direcciones, de cuarenta metros de distancia desde su punto más lejano, se estrecha rápidamente.

La chica no tiene por donde huir.

Dos segundos pasan. Las cuerdas alcanzan a Jinin, que inmóvil donde está esperando es seccionado en muchos trozos por los duros hilos. A Mariko le queda un segundo antes de ser alcanzada.

La muchacha grita, mientras se encoge en el suelo, colocando sus brazos separados de su cuerpo y su espada en el suelo, justo en el momento en que los hilos se cierran alrededor suyo, presionando su cuerpo.

Kushimaru ve como el cuerpo de la muchacha resiste: su enemiga ha reforzado el metal de sus extremidades con su chakra, llevando su resistencia al extremo y evitando que el filo de las cuerdas lo rompan. Ahora es una lucha de fuerza física.

El enmascarado tira de su trampa, pero Mariko, a su vez, trata de abrir los densos hilos que tratan de aplastarla, matándola. La pelinegra suelta un segundo grito furioso, que resuena en medio de los árboles, y con fuerza sobrehumana logra separar unos centímetros de su cuerpo los hilos del enemigo. No es mucho, pero esas amarras, diseñadas para cortar y no aprisionar, no soportan la tensión extra y comienzan a ceder, rompiéndose en sucesión. El enmascarado no puede dar fe a lo que ha sucedido, mientras cae de espaldas al quedar la cuerda que estaba sujeta a su espada sin soporte: la misma fuerza con que se encontraba tirando lo impulsa de espaldas al suelo.

Mariko, agotada por el esfuerzo, toma aire, mientras acaricia las partes de su armadura que ella con ella con cariño: sabía que valía la pena reforzar esas partes con metal especial para usarlas en combate, y ahora esas piezas oscuras han demostrado su valía. Con rapidez toma a Ryu con su mano derecha, para luego levantar la vista a sus oponentes: Kushimaru se levanta nuevamente, mientras Jinin, ya reconstruido, vuelve al ataque.

Con facilidad logra evitar las balas de agua del shinobi mayor, envistiéndolo con su espada y decapitándolo, enviándolo a reconstruirse por sexta vez. Pero su compañero enmascarado no ha perdido rastro del ataque de su aliado, aprovechando que luego del corte de la chica ella ha quedado con su guardia abierta para ir sobre su pierna izquierda, la que atraviesa con la espada aguja a la altura del muslo. Mariko toma el golpe, que ha superado el metal de su protector, apretando los dientes mientras usa su mano derecha para sujetar el brazo atacante del anbu de la niebla, evitando que la delgada espada pase completa por su extremidad alcanzada; luego, concentrando su chakra restante en la hoja de su katana dragón, lanza un golpe descendente, impactando a Nuibari en medio y rompiéndola en dos, para luego patear con su pierna buena a su enemigo a veinte metros de distancia.

Con un sólo envión la chica se quita el trozo de la espada que todavía sigue en su muslo, pero el dolor casi la hace caer al suelo, lo que evita apoyando su peso sobre su espada, cual si fuese un bastón. Ha desarmado a sus dos oponentes, pero el último ataque de sus enemigos le ha privado de mucha de su velocidad. Y eso sin contar con que sus reservas de chakra están en mínimos luego de lo sucedido.

Un ruido le llama la atención. Mariko gira su vista hacia donde se supone está la Mizukage, siendo sorprendida por la técnica monstruosa que ve. Decide ir donde se encuentra ella.

La samurai sabe que ya no puede seguir. Espera tan solo que Mei-sama esté mejor que ella.

* * *

Mei ha perdido de vista tanto a Mariko como a Chojuro. Ha logrado evitar ser herida por los dos que la combaten, pero no ha podido alcanzarlos. Fuera del daño que le ha hecho a la espada explosiva no ha conseguido mayores progresos.

Las cosas no están resultando.

Mangetsu ha estado conservando las distancias, aprovechando cada pequeña abertura que ve en la pelirroja para tratar de alcanzarla con su kunai con cadena. Jinpachi da vueltas alrededor de su blanco, y de tanto en tanto usa la capacidad explosiva de su arma para levantar escombros con las esperanza de obstaculizar la visual de la Mizukage o herirla con las esquirlas de piedra.

Debe terminar con sus enemigos lo antes posible. El tiempo apremia.

Godaime Mizukage decide acabar con una técnica que no pueda ser resistida por sus enemigos.

Tanto Mangetsu como Jinpachi se frenan al notar que el chakra de la pelirroja se disparó de un momento a otro: ella se prepara para el ataque. Ambos espadachines toman un poco de distancia, con un plan similar, buscando aprovechar la eventual carga de su enemiga para usar cualquier apertura en su defensa para poder tomar su vida.

Mei levanta primero su barrera defensiva: _"Suiton: Suijinheki"_. El muro de agua se levanta desde el suelo, como su el agua surgiera desde lo profundo de la tierra, rodeándola y levantándose casi diez metro de alto por un metro de ancho. La Mizukage ha logrado servirse de las napas subterráneas, abundantes en esa zona por la cercanía de la laguna, para mover esa gran masa de agua.

Como segundo paso, la mujer realiza su jutsu de niebla corrosiva: _"Futton: Komu no Jutsu"_ , saturando el espacio entre ella y el muro de agua. Ambos espadachines deciden acortar un poco la distancia con el muro que oculta a la pelirroja de su vista, pero son rechazados por balas de agua corrosiva: Mei, dentro de su barrera, mueve su niebla corrosiva y la inyecta dentro del agua, haciendo que salga disparada en todas direcciones como balas de agua ácida. La mujer no está apuntando sus ataques, sino que crea cientos de balas que son expulsadas del muro de agua en sucesión, atacando a todo lo que esté a doscientos metros alrededor de ella.

Ambos revividos aguantan el ataque de la pelirroja como pueden, llevándose varios impactos que carcomen su piel y músculos corruptos.

Jinpachi protege su espada de recibir nuevos años. Mangetsu, en cambio, transforma nuevamente a Hiramekarei, optando por crear un escudo circular de gran tamaño y una espada larga, y con esas nuevas herramientas se lanza al ataque. Pero, antes de que el Hozuki alcance el muro de aguas las balas ácidas se frenan, mientras la barrera acuosa colapsa.

Mei realiza sin ningún sello un nuevo ataque, invocando un gigantesco dragón de agua, de casi doce metros de alto, el que se mantiene junto a su creadora. Luego, realiza una serie de doce sellos de manos, a fin de completar su jutsu, uno que preparó por si alguna vez se volvía a enfrentar con el falso Madara: _"Yoton: yogansuiryudan"_. Mei cierra sus ojos, concentrándose en lo que debe realizar.

El cabello de la Mizukage se eleva furioso, desatándose, mientras un enorme chakra fluye fuera de su cuerpo, agitando sus ropas. La tierra que rodea a ella y a su dragón de agua muta en lava hirviente, cuyos vapores calientes se elevan al cielo; la roca fundida se agita, formando olas que se levantan alrededor de la mujer, arremolinándose. El calor es tal que golpea con fuerza a ambos revividos.

En un momento la lava se levanta en columnas, las que se mueven para golpear al dragón de agua, fundiéndose con él. El efecto es extraño: parte de la lava fundida se solidifica, otra parte permanece líquida, fluyendo visible dentro de la criatura acuosa; el vapor del agua alcanzada por la roca fundida se expande como un estallido caliente, golpeando a los revividos, ahora a casi ochenta metros de distancia.

Mei abre sus ojos, contemplando su creación. La fusión de agua y lava se completa, haciendo crecer a su criatura hasta veinte metros de largo: su dragón quimera exhala fuego y vapor. La pelirroja salta a la cabeza de su bestia, para luego ordenarle cazar a sus enemigos.

El dragón de agua y lava ataca.

Mangetsu y Jinpachi tratan de atacar a la criatura por lo flancos, pero sin resultados. El dragón busca capturarlos con sus colmillos acuosos, reptando sobre la tierra sólida como si fuese agua. El de un ojo trata de golpear al animal en su cola, pero ésta se vuelve roca, las que son fraccionadas y lanzadas como proyectiles con un simple ademán de la Mizukage.

Mangetsu trata de evitar a la bestia, pero ésta le ataca con un chorro de vapor hirviente, el que nubla su visión. Sin saber qué hacer, a ciegas, el joven se enconge en el suelo, cubriéndose con su escudo, esperando el golpe de la bestia. Pero lo que recibe en un mar de roca fundida, que lo cubre por completo, calcinándolo y enterrandolo con sus armas en un charco de lava incandecente. Con dificultad el revivido se levanta, su cuerpo está rodeado de lava, así como Hiramekarei tranformada; Mei lo observa un instante; luego le ordena a su dragón quimera que lo acabe: la cabeza acuosa de la bestia lo engulle, solidificándolo al contacto, para luego mutar dicha cabeza en dura roca, que lo pulveriza junto con sus armas.

Luego la bestia dirige su atención a de un sólo ojo.

Jinpachi sabe que no tiene posibilidades contra la enorme criatura, por lo que decide usar su arma a su máxima capacidad, creando una explosión que le haga un agujero al mundo. Mei, que conoce las capacidades de cada una de las siete espadas shinobi, intuye el propósito de su enemigo, por lo que salta del lomo de la bestia y le ordena atacar desde abajo. Su dragón quimera adopta un tono naranjo rojizo, con todo su exterior hecho de lava, con ayuda de la cual se entierra para surgir ciento cincuenta metros más allá, justo debajo del revivido, al que ataca con un golpe ascendente justo en el momento en que Shibuki se encuentra cargada de chakra al tope. El dragón quimera devora a Jinpachi y su espada, triturándolos dentro de su estómago; sin embargo, el ataque de la espada explosiva no alcanza a ser contenido y, antes de que esta sea totalmente destruida, estalla.

La explosión final de Shibuki, si bien es poco más de la mitad de su potencia total, es suficiente para hacer colapsar al gigantesco dragón de agua y lava, derrotándolo.

Mei, a la distancia, ve como su creación a caído, mucho antes de lo que esperaba, luego de toda la energía que puso en su creación. Afortunadamente otras dos espadas ya no existen, pero ya no tiene energía para seguir, mucho menos para encerrar a sus enemigos.

Mariko corre dificultosamente para alcanzar a la pelirroja, siendo atraída por la enorme bestia que la Mizukage ha creado y que ya no existe.

Ambas mujeres se sujetan, apoyándose la una a la otra. Están cansadas y necesitan reponer fuerzas antes de pensar en ir a apoyar a Chojuro, que se ha ido alejando con sus enemigos en dirección a la laguna y ahora está más allá de su alcance visual.

En eso, los cuatro revividos llegan a donde esperan las dos compañeras. Las observan furiosos y humillados: han perdido ya cinco espadas, tres de ellas en manos de su blanco. No dejarán que sigan riendo de ellos.

Es Mangetu quien se adelanta a sus compañeros, formando una guadaña de agua en su brazo. Mariko deja a la pelirroja, que aún no se repone de su último ataque, a su espalda, mientras se levanta con dificultad, empuñando a Ryu en su mano.

Mangetsu corre en dirección a sus presas, con sus compañeros detrás suyo. Un grito, como un alarido infernal, se escucha en el claro…

.

.

.

.

.

¡DYNAMIC ENTRY!


	41. Chapter 41

_La última semana del equipo Gai había sido infernal, derechamente infernal._

 _O al menos eso opinaba Tenten. Maito Gai y Rock Lee, en cambio, hallaban todo normal (ya saben, lo usual)._

 _Desde el día que salieron de Konoha en su última misión las cosas habían ido horriblemente._

 _Diversas dificultades habían retenido al equipo Gai en Suna hasta hace apenas cinco días, con una molesta kunoichi de coletas derechamente aburrida de ser utilizada para cualquier encargo absurdo que se le ocurrieran a los mandos intermedios de la Arena a su maestro (quienes explotaban a su equipo bajo la excusa de la alianza existente entre su aldea y la Hoja). Y Gai, que parecía disfrutar el sentirse útil, se encargaba de todo lo que le encomendaban, respondiendo a su alumna siempre con la misma cantaleta: "Aún hay tiempo… la misión en el Hierro no tardará nada… somos lo suficientemente veloces para llegar allí en unos cuatro días sin problemas… si llegamos demasiado pronto podemos perjudicar a los otros equipos..."_

 _Cualquier excusa servía para retrasar su salida. Al menos hasta que fue demasiado tarde._

 _Una dura misiva, enviada (a solicitud de la misma Tenten) por el Hokage en persona, vía águila mensajera, le recordó a Gai que por útil y necesarias que fuesen sus labores de apoyo en el País del Viento su misión en el País del Hierro tenía prioridad._

 _Salieron de inmediato, tomando la ruta directa, al noroeste, en dirección a la frontera con el País de las Sombras, el que cruzarían para llegar a su destino final por su parte más estrecha. Los tres viajeros afrontaron el duro desierto de Suna con valor, ignorando el calor abrazador y la arena traicionera._

 _Pero el desierto les ganó la partida._

 _Catorce horas después de salir, los tres embajadores estaban de regreso en Suna, abatidos, sedientos y desorientados: sin caminos que seguir. No pudiéndose guiar por el sol, oculto tras constantes y muy densas nubes de arena, habían terminado volviendo sobre sus pasos._

 _La bestia verde se lo tomó con humor; el chico con extrañeza, como si aquello no tuviera sentido; la chica con vergüenza, al percatarse lo inútiles que eran para recorrer con seguridad parajes desconocidos._

 _Esa noche durmieron nuevamente en la aldea oculta, a fin de reponer sus ánimos y su piel tostada bajo el sol y el caliente viento del desierto._

 _Muy temprano, en la mañana siguiente, salieron con dirección noreste, en sentido contrario a su destino. Seguirían el camino que llevaba a la frontera con Ame, pasarían por la ciudad donde el ejército de Baki acampaba y alcanzarían el camino del norte, la ruta principal que bordeaba el País del Viento más allá del desierto. Ese era el mismo camino que Lee había seguido en su misión de búsqueda de Naruto hace varios meses. Irían a la segura, sobre un camino conocido y parajes bien delimitados. Nadie se perdería de nuevo._

 _En eso estaban cuando les llegó la noticia de la batalla en la Hierba. Maito Gai comprendió que aquello alteraba el panorama de su misión original, y ordenó acelerar el paso. Pero "acelerar el paso" tiene otro significado al usual para Gai, y para Lee. Tenten lo sabía perfectamente._

 _El camino, que luego del rodeo que se vieron obligados a tomar por su seguridad debía haber tomado cinco días completar a su ritmo habitual, les tomó sólo dos. Tenten acabó muerta, y lo único que la medio animó después de tamaño esfuerzo fue la vista de la capital del Hierro, que finalmente estaba al alcance, a menos de medio kilómetro._

 _Pero eso no fue el final, sino sólo el interludio de su extraño periplo._

 _Un sapo les salió al camino a Maito Gai. Luego de ver bien, descubrieró que eran dos los sapos que los buscaban._

 _Bajos, rechonchos, negros y armados de sai gemelas, alzaron su mano cuando se aparecieron frente a Gai-sensei, que iba más adelantado que sus subordinados._

 _Cuando Tenten y Lee (quien por deferencia a su agotada compañera caminaba a paso "humano" al lado de ella) llegaron junto a Gai, sólo alcanzaron a ver como los sapos negro brillante desaparecían y su maestro guardaba una carta en uno de los bolsillos de su chaleco táctico, que debía ser bastante concisa ya que aparentemente el jounin pelinegro la había leído en ese breve momento: "Media vuelta, mis muy estimados alumnos. Vamos de regreso; nuestro próximo destino es la Lluvia"_

 _A la dama que era la kunoichi de chongos (moños) se le escapó una nada disimulada queja: "Mierda..."_

 _Gai ignoró el exabrupto de su alumna, mientras les explicaba a los jóvenes el motivo de no cumplir con su misión original, estando ya tan cerca de su destino: Aburame Shino, quien había tenido la precaución de mantener contacto permanente con sus superiores en Konoha, aprovechando cada parada en su viaje al País del Agua para enterarse del progreso de los demás equipos, se había enterado de la demora de ellos y la fecha en que habían salido definitivamente de Suna. Confiando en ello, había acordado con los líderes de la Niebla y la Hoja el contactarlo para que él, con su equipo, interceptara a la Mizukage, quien viajaba de incógnito por tierra enemiga y que en los próximos tres días estaría en territorio de la Lluvia, en dirección al Fuego. La idea era alcanzarla y finiquitar con ella y con la representante de Tetsu que la acompañaba la alianza entre sus países, el Pacto y el Monte Myoboku._

 _Allí Tenten puso una objeción: era obvio que Shino había actuado bajo la idea de que ellos deberían encontrarse en ese momento en medio del País del Viento, a mucha distancia de su frontera, y no a pasos de la capital del Hierro, como realmente sucedía. Era sencillamente imposible llegar a Ame antes de cuatro días, no en su estado actual._

 _Por toda respuesta Lee le ofreció su espalda a su compañera. La chica no quería aceptarlo, pero el deber era más fuerte, más importante que el decoro… o la imagen._

 _El camino de regreso fue veloz, volviendo el trío sobre sus pasos, con Tenten (quien no tenía forma de seguir el ritmo o la velocidad del resto de su equipo) viajando a caballito sobre uno u otro, por turnos. Comieron poco, durmieron menos, y las paradas diurnas eran sólo cuando algún sapo se les cruzaba en la senda para informarles la posición relativa de sus blancos._

 _Tenten no estaba cansada, a diferencia de su maestro y su clon más joven. Pero tenía los muslos y la dignidad molidas. Gai y Lee estaban muy agotados luego de casi cuarenta y ocho horas de viaje incesante, donde no habían dormido más de ocho horas en total; su velocidad imponía marcas para largas distancias. Y el espíritu del par vestido de verde estaba muy en alto, como si estuviesen orgullosos de todo aquello._

 _Ese último día habían comenzado a andar a eso de las cuatro de la madrugada, corriendo casi doce kilómetros desde su punto de descanso nocturno hasta que un sapo los interceptó, avisándoles que habían pasado a su blanco de largo por casi siete kilómetros, y que debían regresarse a buscarlos cerca de las lagunas existentes en el norte del país._

 _Estando ya a un kilómetro de su destino lograron ver el gigantesco dragón de la Mizukage justo antes de que estallara. Sin saber a ciencia cierta si el invocador de esa cosa tan grande era de los que buscaban (pero asumiendo que así era) ambos varones apretaron la velocidad, con Gai sujetando firmemente su femenina carga. Tenten gritaba que la dejaran bajar, pero parecía ser que la bestia verde pensaba que eso lo demoraría de alguna manera._

 _O quizás el jounin de cejas pobladas no estaba pensando en ese preciso momento, ocupado como estaba en actuar lo antes posible._

 _A doscientos metros pudo ver como dos mujeres se sostenían apenas, mientras cuatro atacantes se abalanzaban sobre ellas. Era obvio quienes eran sus aliadas y quienes los enemigos, por lo que Maito Gai no se hizo invitar para llegar e intervenir…_

¡DYNAMIC ENTRY!

La patada del recién llegado impacto de lleno en la cabeza de Mangetsu, la que estalló en mil pedazos (en su apuro, Gai fue incapaz de medir su fuerza).

Un segundo atacante, Rock Lee, corrió detrás del recién llegado, repartiendo patadas y golpes de puño como si los tres revividos restantes fuesen muñecos de práctica, con una fuerza tal que los terminó lanzando a casi cuarenta metros, con todos rodando aparatosamente y rompiendo el suelo al caer en él.

Mariko miró a Mei, sorprendida por esa repentina aparición. Ambas miraron a los recién llegados con algo de recelo, hasta que se percataron cuál era el uniforme que llevaban. Tres extraños demasiado lejos de su tierra.

El que se veía mayor, sujetando una chica joven a sus espaldas, les sonrió a ambas. El muchacho que había atacado a los tres revividos se giró dramáticamente, para luego sonreírles y alzar su pulgar derecho en signo de aprobación, como señalando que había hecho un buen trabajo.

Ambos shinobi luciendo no sólo el uniforme y el protector de Konoha, sino también las ojeras más grandes que ambas mujeres recordaban haber visto alguna vez en una persona.

La chica de pelo castaño golpeo el hombro del hombre mayor, como indicando que le dejara bajar. Su cargador, reaccionando al gesto, la soltó de improviso, mientras se disculpaba por no hacerlo antes (pero la chica no pudo apreciar la disculpa donde estaba, en el suelo a los pies de su transporte, con el trasero golpeado por la caída).

Cuando los tres recién llegados se acercaron a donde esperaban las dos mujeres, agotadas y heridas, se presentaron. Mei respiró aliviada, mientras les preguntaba si ellos tenían alguna forma de sellar a esos revividos.

Gai entendió la pregunta de la pelirroja cuando volvió su vista para ver a sus enemigos, descubriendo que aquel que había recibido su poderosa patada de lleno estaba de pie y entero, como si su cabeza se hubiese reconstruido sola. Rápidamente observó la situación: no era precisamente mala, pero esas dos… casi podría jurar que no estaban en condiciones de seguir combatiendo. Por lo visto, se hacía necesario una retirada estratégica.

El jounin rápidamente ordenó a sus dos subordinados el entretener a sus atacantes, mientras el inquiría sobre lo acontecido con las dos damas en apuros:

\- Mizukage-dono, Mariko-dono; soy Maito Gai y ellos son Tenten-chan y Lee-kun. Somos shinobi de Konoha y hemos llegado buscándolas.

\- (la pelirroja mira un instante a su compañera, para luego tomar la palabra) No esperábamos un grupo de rescate de la Hoja, no cuando se supone que estamos demasiado lejos del País del Fuego.

\- No somos un grupo de rescate. Soy embajador de mi aldea, enviado a Tetsu a negociar la unión del Pacto con los integrantes de la Alianza Shinobi. Un aliado que se encuentra en Kiri nos informó de su viaje y nos solicitaron encontrarlas. Tengo instrucciones de escoltarlas hasta Oto y formalizar la alianza entre nuestros países.

\- ¿Tomo preparó todo? ¿Cómo?

\- Fue sencillo. Coincidentemente tanto sus países como los del Pacto estábamos buscando esta alianza entre nosotros y Uzumaki Namikase Naruto. Eso facilitó las negociaciones y ya todo ha sido acordado. También estoy al tanto de que Konoha debe aportar un par de divisiones para liberar los Campos de Arroz, lo que ya ha sido aprobado por Hokage-sama.

\- Ya veo…

\- Si está todo claro sugiero que nos retiremos. Prepararé una distracción con mi equipo y escaparemos hacia el sur. A seis kilómetros de aquí hay un campamento shinobi de Ame que cuenta con observadores sapos; llegando allí estaremos a salvo. No será difícil perder a esos cuatro; un par de clones serán suficientes para darnos un minuto de ventaja.

\- No creo, esos son espadachines ninja de Kiri, y son muy buenos corredores.

\- Creame, señora: cuando Lee y yo abrimos nuestras puertas internas no hay nadie que nos pueda dar alcance. Bueno, nadie salvo Naruto, pero a ese no lo contamos.

\- No podemos irnos, no sin nuestra escolta.

\- Lo siento, al verlas a ustedes dos solas supuse que sus acompañantes habrían muerto.

Mei no puede evitar mostrar un rostro apesadumbrado ante las palabras del jounin, bajando la mirada. Mariko sabe que la pelirroja no está en condiciones de responder el porqué no puede simplemente abandonar al joven, por lo que elije responder por ella:

\- Chojuro aún debe estar vivo. No tiene forma de sellar a sus enemigos, por lo que si hubiese sido derrotado esos tres ya estarían aquí.

\- ¿Tres? ¿Sus atacantes son siete?

\- Ocho, pero por alguna razón el último permanece a la espera. No sabemos quien pueda ser; los demás son todos revividos de la Niebla.

\- Lo siento, señoritas, pero nuestra condición física presente no nos da para garantizar nuestra victoria.

\- Nosotras estamos mejor de lo que parece. Sólo necesitamos tratar nuestras heridas y descansar unos minutos.

\- Bien. No es lo mejor, pero Tenten tiene el equipo necesario para sellar a esos revividos, si es que logramos inmovilizarlos. Creo que podemos ganarles.

La Mizukage le avisa al superior de Konoha que ella puede usar su lava para ayudar en la tarea de inmovilizar a sus rivales, los que sin sus espadas poseen un nivel de combate entre jounin y chunnin avanzado. Todos ellos accesibles como enemigos, con excepción del que Gai golpeo cuando recién llegó.

El jounin verde llama a su equipo. Al instante ambos jóvenes se arriman donde los demás se encuentran. Gai imparte sus instrucciones: _"Tenten, ambos combatiremos contra esos cuatro; desgaste mínimo, sólo debemos hacer tiempo para que estas damas se recuperen lo suficiente para unírsenos en el ataque; Lee, ocupate de sus heridas. Cuando los cinco estemos en condiciones, atacaremos para sellar a los revividos. Todos estén atentos a posibles refuerzos de parte del enemigo: hay al menos cuatro de ellos allí afuera, uno que está totalmente fresco e indemne; si el último llega a atacar, Lee y yo usaremos la liberación de las puertas internas, pero sólo hasta la tercera; debemos evitar desgastarnos demasiado. Si son más de dos los que se aparecen, huiremos en dirección sur de inmediato, todos"_.

Aquello último fue dicho para ambas mujeres: Gai no permitiría que el grupo se sacrificara si es que llegaba a parecer que el supuesto último integrante del grupo de la Mizukage había sido eliminado. Mei se mordió el labio y aceptó las palabras de su nuevo aliado; su misión era más importante, y era obvio que el jounin de Konoha sólo aceptaba quedarse peleando por deferencia a ellas.

La chica y su maestro saltaron al ruedo. Tenten liberó de uno de sus pergaminos de armas un par de abanicos de batalla, metálicos, de medio metro de diámetro estando extendidos. Gai miró a su discípula con satisfacción: la muchacha se veía animada, y seguramente aprovecharía que debían ganar tiempo practicando con sus muchas armas, como si aquello no fuese más que un entrenamiento avanzado.

La kunoichi notó como su maestro se excitaba ante la perspectiva de la batalla. Su última instrucción antes de atacar a los revividos fue: _"¡Hagamos estallar el fuego de nuestra juventud, Tenten-chan!"_ , la joven le respondió fuerte y claro, contagiada por el espíritu de su maestro: _"¡Hai, Gai-sensei!"_

Kushimaru fue la primera víctima de ese extraño y ruidoso par, viendo incrédulo como la muchacha de chongos cercenaba de un rápido movimiento sus dos brazos, para luego derribarlo de una barrida.

.

.

.

\- Entonces, usted es Godaime Mizukage y usted la general de Tetsu, ¿verdad?

\- (Mei asintió) Así es, muchacho.

\- Lee. Ahora necesito que usted se quite las protecciones de su pierna izquierda y usted su chaleco táctico. No tardaré mucho…

Mientras ambas mujeres hicieron lo que les pedía el joven de cejas pobladas, vieron como éste se quitaba una mochila mediana de viaje que llevaba a sus espaldas, de donde sacó muchos utensilios médicos, así como un par de botellas de lo que parecía ser jugo verde. Cada una de ellas tomó la botella que le ofrecía el muchacho, mientras este les explicaba: _"Bebida energética. Una fórmula de Gai-sensei. Es un poco espesa y algo azucarada, pero repondrá sus fuerzas"_.

Mientras ambas bebían, Rock Lee comenzó a revisar las heridas qué se veían en ambas. Pidiendo permiso, aunque sin esperar una respuesta, el muchacho abrió un poco las ropas alrededor de las heridas de ambas combatientes, viéndolas de cerca y tocando la piel alrededor (no pudiendo evitar sonrojarse mientras hacía la exploración manual del pecho de la pelirroja y del muslo de la samurai).

Mariko fue la primera: lavó su herida con agua de una botella, para luego rociar ambos lados del muslo con un espray ( _"anestésico local"_ , le explicó a la muchacha), untando luego una crema blanca de un tubo sin marcas, el que presionó contra la herida de la chica de coleta, para finalmente tomar aguja e hilo antiséptico y darle un par de puntadas a ambos lados. El chico dio su diagnóstico: _"Afortunadamente la herida era pequeña y no atravesó ningún vaso importante ni rompió el hueso, por lo que fue fácil de cerrar; las puntadas fueron sólo precaución. Todavía dolerá bastante, y probablemente la movilidad de esa pierna quede algo resentida, pero debería poder pelear sin problemas. En un par de minutos la cura deberá cerrar lo suficiente para que pueda moverse sin temor a que se abra de nuevo"_. La chica agradeció la atención del extraño enfermero.

Luego se dedicó a la pelirroja: El corte del antebrazo era profundo, y corría por la parte externa del mismo. No sangraba, gracias a lo hecho por la propia mujer, pero estaba peligrosamente expuesto al aire. Lee repitió el proceso anterior, pero aplicó diez puntadas, asegurándolo firmemente. Mientras lo veía trabajar, Mei no pudo evitar preguntar por lo que hacía, considerando que supuestamente los shinobi encargados de los primeros auxilios en misión usaban normalmente técnicas basadas en uso de chakra y no cuidados manuales como los que les aplicaba él. El chico, mientras cosía, le explicaba la razón de aquello: _"Antiguamente teníamos un compañero en nuestro equipo muy bueno en control de chakra, y él era el encargado del ninjutsu médico. Pero debió dejar su carrera de ninja, y Gai-sensei me designó a mi para esa labor… creo que fue algo más al azar, porque en realidad ninguno de los tres teníamos talento para eso. Mi control de chakra es nulo, por lo que sólo puedo hacer estas cosas para tratar heridas en el campo; pero soy muy bueno en lo que hago, señora"_.

Luego venía la herida en el pecho: un corte continuo, justo en la parte superior de los pechos de la Mizukage, que siendo igual de profundo que el del brazo tuvo la fortuna de no llegar al hueso (por el tamaño de su busto). Lee se quedó unos segundos mirando, entre nervioso e indeciso; era evidente que ella había tratado de cerrarlo cauterizando (las marcas de quemadura en el músculo se veían a simple vista), pero el tratamiento había sido demasiado superficial y la herida había vuelto a abrirse. El pelinegro tomó aire muy profundo antes de iniciar: hizo que Mei se quitara toda la ropa, quedando con su torso desnudo y sus pechos cubiertos en parte con sus propias manos; luego el chico limpió la piel que rodeaba la herida con agua, teniendo sumo cuidado de que la suciedad no se colara por el corte, para luego secar con un paño de genero y agotar la lata de espray, a fin de asegurarse que ella no sintiera lo que haría a continuación. Luego de la preparación se colocó un par de guantes antisépticos, usando un pequeño bisturí y pinzas para quitar algunos trozos de carne quemada, limpiando el interior de la herida (y provocando con ello que comenzara a sangrar en mayor medida); luego de limpiar la sangre, cubrió el espacio expuesto con pomada verde de un frasco diferente, la que detuvo el sangrado ( _"estimulará la regeneración del tejido graso y el músculo"_ ) para luego sellar con la misma crema que usó en el brazo. Por un momento consideró como solucionar el problema de los pechos de la Mizukage (que con el peso que tenían forzaban la herida a abrirse) ya que no quería usar puntos para cerrarla: serían demasiados y el tiempo apremiaba -además de que probablemente dejarían una fea marca-. Finalmente optó por un parche de gasa puesto sobre la herida tratada, para luego tomar unos cuantos rollos de cinta blanca estéril y sujetar sus pechos firmemente ( _"sé que se sentirá incómodo, Mizukage-sama, pero evitará que el movimiento de sus pechos vuelva a abrir la herida"_ ).

Mei tuvo que desechar su sostén, el que Lee guardó con cuidado y cierto recelo dentro de su mochila. Después, el chunnin esperó a que Gai-sensei lo mirara para hacerle la señal de que ambas estaban listas, indicando con su mano derecha tres dedos extendidos: tres minutos para que puedan volver al combate.

El sonido de un estruendo lejano atrajo la atención de ambas mujeres, quienes se miraron inquietas: ese debía ser Chojuro peleando aún con sus enemigos. Aparentemente aún se sostenía.

Tenían que hacer algo para ayudarlo lo antes posible.

* * *

Dos espadachines frente a frente, ambos llevando dos espadas en sus manos. Atrás de ellos, a menos de cien metros, una laguna de aguas calmas y azulinas.

La chica, más baja y menuda que su contrincante, con sus espadas de rayo, cortas pero mortales.

El chico, con las propias, mucho más agotado que su oponente.

Llevaban varios minutos cruzando sus aceros. Ella buscaba su cuello, aunque también trataba de alcanzar otras partes de su cuerpo; con el tamaño de Kiba jugándole en contra, aprovechaba al máximo la capacidad de sus espadas de generar rayos para ganar algo de distancia en sus ataques.

Chojuro no tenía otro plan que ir tras las Kiba, sabiendo que si lograba eliminarlas su rival perdería mucho de su habilidad y podría esquivarla, a ella y a los otros dos revividos que contemplaban la pelea, para poder socorrer a sus compañeras.

Los otros dos revividos, Juzo y Kisame, sólo observaban, sin intervenir en la pelea de su compañera.

El de la cicatriz en la mejilla esperaba concentrado. Sabia lo limitado que estaba sin su cuchillo decapitador, y no quería provocar a la pelirroja inútilmente. Dejaría que se divirtiera con el muchacho y, sólo en caso de que cayera ante aquél, intervendría. Mal que mal, su presa era Godaime Mizukage, no ese chico.

Pero Hoshigaki Kisame era otra historia. La pelea no le interesaba mayormente, y si no se había largado todavía tras de la líder de Kiri era porque trataba de solucionar el problema que, en medio de su lucha con Chojuro, había descubierto; debía hallar la forma de que esa copia de Samehada funcionara como se suponía. Eso, y cerrarle la boca de una manera convincente a esa mocosa pelirroja. Su cabeza había estado trabajando durante ese rato, y ya había concebido una posible solución a su dilema. Ahora debía esperar el momento indicado para implementar dicha solución.

.

.

.

El último cruce de espadas había empujado a Chojuro a la superficie de la laguna cercana. Con cuidado el joven de lentes logró mantenerse sobre la superficie acuosa, temeroso de no sostenerse sobre ella y que el peso de su armadura lo terminara hundiendo.

Esa pequeña pelirroja era hábil, y había logrado llevarlo a un lugar rodeado de agua. Recordaba lo que leyó respecto de la historia del Shinobigatana hace unos años, y sobre la fama de Ringo Ameyuri, capaz gracias a Kiba de crear poderosos ataques combinados de agua y rayo.

El primer movimiento de la chica le demostró la verdad de esas historias: un relámpago azul, surgido de la espada derecha de la chica, saltó a las aguas sobre las que el muchacho se encontraba, buscándolo. Allí Chojuro pudo comprender la real habilidad de la revivida, al ver como la electricidad no se disgregaba sobre la superficie del cuerpo acuoso, sino que se mantenía compacta; era evidente que Ameyuri podía no sólo crear electricidad, sino controlarla hasta en su más mínimo detalle.

Sólo pudo soportar once segundos de escapar del relámpago azul antes de que éste lo alcanzara. No lo mató, sino que entumeció todo su cuerpo: su enemiga jugaba con él. Aunque era algo que él esperaba al notar la poca potencia del ataque eléctrico.

Mientras se paraba sobre la orilla de la laguna, interponiéndose entre su presa y el suelo seco, la pelirroja shinobigatana pudo ver como el muchacho se desprendía de su armadura, como si comprendiera que todo ese metal, en medio de tanta agua, era más un estorbo que otra cosa.

No pudo evitar morderse los labios al notar que el chico se desprendía también del pesado chaleco que usaba bajo su pectoral, dejando su torso desnudo. Por lo visto, el muchacho buscaba poder desarrollar su máxima velocidad, librándose del peso extra. Su calzado también se fue, y seguramente si ese pantalón hubiese sido igual de pesado también habría desaparecido, pero no…

Era un chico con cierto encanto. Pero por sobre todo, era fuerte. Y para alguien como ella, esa fuerza aumentaba muchísimo el buen ver de su oponente; eso y las cicatrices que tapizaban su pecho desnudo. Finalmente podría tener la pelea de su vida, ante un rival digno de ella (en todo el sentido de la palabra); la pelea que siempre había querido para poder probarse a si misma.

La chica saltó al agua, a fin de servirse de ella para reducir a su oponente. El duelo se reanudó.

Ambos combatientes se movían rápidamente, tanto que para cualquier espectador era ver unas imágenes tenues por sobre la laguna, que sólo adquirían mayor sustancia cuando chocaban uno contra la otra, con sus aceros cruzándose entre ambos. Ameyuri siempre reducía el contacto al mínimo, sin tratar de vencer en un duelo de fuerza, donde se sabía en desventaja; igualmente, Chojuro sólo se esforzaba en permanecer muy cerca de su contrincante, a fin de no dejar espacio para que ésta atacara con sus jutsus de rayo.

Cinco minutos estuvieron esos dos persiguiéndose mutuamente. De tanto en tanto alguno de los dos saltaba a fin de conseguir un golpe descendente, esperando romper la guardia del rival, pero el atacado lograba reaccionar sin problemas: un contragolpe, esquivar, una patada, todo servía para rechazar el último ataque asesino del rival.

Al ver que no lograba frenar al de lentes la pelirroja cambió su estrategia. De improviso, la chica tomó distancia, hasta colocarse a casi trescientos metros del chico, quedándose casi en el centro de la laguna. El joven se detuvo, temiendo algún jutsu de gran tamaño o la intervención de los otros dos revividos, pero nada de eso pasó: la pelirroja realizó cuatro sellos de manos, haciendo aparecer entre él y ella unas cuarenta copias de ella. Apenas cinco segundos después de formar a sus copias, todas ellas, con la original entre las mismas, se lanzaron contra el aprendiz de samurai.

Chojuro aceleró, a fin de poder eliminar todos esos bunshin.

Pero no eran bunshin. Al menos no todos: la primera y segunda copia que encontró eran simples henges, ilusiones incorpóreas, pero el tercero resultó tener sustancia; allí fue que el espadachín comprendió: la revivida había mezclado ilusiones con clones reales, dándole muchos blancos posibles, varios de los cuales sólo lo distraerían y agotarían inútilmente.

La pelirroja observó como su oponente, en vez de desplegar algún jutsu lo suficientemente masivo como para alcanzar a todos (o al menos la mayoría de sus copias) simplemente escogía limitarse a esquivar y atacar con sus espadas. Ella había permanecido en la periferia, siempre en movimiento, esperando que aquél ataque devastador le abriera una ventana de oportunidad para poder alcanzarlo con sus espadas; siendo inmortal, no debía temer a las armas del joven; su deseo era poder atravesar el cuerpo del muchacho con su acero. Pero no estaba resultando.

Era como si el de lentes estuviese cuidando su chakra, como si creyera necesitarlo para más adelante.

La revivida aumentó la presión, aumentando sus copias a más de cien de ellas.

Chojuro, habiendo ya experimentado en el pasado una situación de verse rodeado por múltiples oponentes (y sabiendo que a medida que se aproximaran a él le cerrarían los espacios para moverse), corrió hacia la periferia de la técnica de su enemiga, para luego, con espacio suficiente para su maniobra, acelerar: _"Sasayaki..."_

La pelirroja reconoció la técnica, la misma con que los había evitado y atacado cuando los siete cargaron contra el grupo de la Mizukage. Pero ahora era diferente.

La velocidad era incluso mayor (suponía que por el peso del que su rival se había librado previamente) y claramente destinada a aniquilar. Chojuro ahora no tenía el problema de tener que evitar "matar" a los revividos para que así no usaran su capacidad de reconstrucción, alterando su posición espacial; la mayoría de esos cuerpos, reales o espejismos, eran falsos, y una vez atravesados o cortados por la mitad simplemente desaparecían para no volver a levantarse.

Doce segundos se tomó el chico para acabar con los _henges_ y los _mizu bunshin_. La pelirroja había aguantado el ataque de su oponente por temor a perder sus espadas de ser eliminada. Cuando todo terminó, Chojuro se frenó a diez metros de ella, esperando. En ningún momento trató de separar a la chica de sus armas: sin saber si tenía alguna forma de recuperarlas, sabía que aquello sería esfuerzo inútil si antes no hallaba la forma de destruirlas.

Aquello comenzaba a ser molesto: el chico no se decidía a tratar de eliminarla o de ir por sus espadas, era como si… como si toda esa demora le beneficiara…

Y lo entendió: no esperaba vencerlos, sino hacer tiempo. Tiempo para qué, no lo tenía muy claro.

Esa idea, la de que el chico fuese en realidad más fuerte que ella y que, en realidad, todo aquello sea un juego para él, le molestó sobremanera a la pelirroja revivida.

Chojuro notó como el rostro de su oponente mutaba: su tranquilidad y sonrisa coqueta había desaparecido; ahora no veía más que rabia, con la muchacha apretando sus dientes y estrechando su frente. Un alarido de su enemiga, como un gemido de ultratumba, resonó sobre las aguas de la laguna.

La muerta viviente exteriorizó su chakra, ahora claramente visible; en un instante corrió con gran velocidad, siempre en linea recta, buscando el encuentro con el de lentes. El choque se produjo casi al instante: la chica, con sus dos espadas de rayo cruzadas en equis, siendo contenida por la espada más larga del joven, quien sostenía el choque con un sólo brazo, sin que ella, incluso con el peso de todo su cuerpo, lograra moverlo de su posición.

Un estallido de rayo, que pareció descender del cielo despejado, separó a los oponentes.

Chojuro ya estaba a cien metros de distancia de la pelirroja, quien contemplaba incrédula como su oponente había logrado anticipar su ataque y escapado justo a tiempo. Ella lo siguió sin perder tiempo.

El de lentes escapaba como podía, mientras la revivida le pisaba los talones, lanzando ataques que eran esquivados apenas por el muchacho, quien peleaba retrocediendo a fin de no perderla de vista.

Las aguas se agitaron ferozmente, reaccionando al chakra de la pelirroja. Usando sus espadas como si fuesen batutas, las aguas bailaron a su ritmo, levantándose en chorros y olas alrededor de los combatientes a la sola orden de la muchacha, quien con esa ayuda buscaba cerrar los espacios de movimiento de su presa. Pero era inútil; incluso más, llegó a usar sus Kiba para cargar con chakra raiton los cuerpos de agua que levantaba, a fin de que al golpear al muchacho lo mataran electrocutándolo.

Nada de aquello sirvió.

En eso, un ruido, como una explosión, llegó a donde la pareja peleaba. Demasiado lejos para ver algo, Chojuro tuvo un presentimiento: esa debía ser su pareja, usando todo su poder para reducir a sus oponentes. Si había llegado a eso significaba que sus enemigos eran más fuertes de lo que había supuesto. Debía hacer algo.

Aunque en realidad sólo había una cosa que hacer.

Ameyuri, ignorando el ruido, buscó el centro de la laguna, a fin de asegurar el espacio suficiente para que su técnica final acabara con el chico. Con velocidad abrumadora realizó cerca de veinte sellos de manos, invocando un dragón de agua. Mientras la bestia invocada surgía desde las profundidades, la chica enterró en su base sus espadas Kiba, descargando el poder de cien tormentas sobre su creación: _"Raisuiryudan"_.

La bestia de agua y relámpago, un dragón más veloz y poderoso que el Suiryudan normal, estaba completa.

Chojuro no pudo evitar sorprenderse ante la aparición. Veloz como ningún otro, el dragón de agua y rayo salió a su caza; apenas y pudo evitar su primera envestida, escapando de las fauces acuosas de la bestia. Pero bastó con que rozara la piel eléctrica de esa cosa para que su brazo izquierdo se paralizara totalmente.

El chico corrió, esquivando como pudo a la criatura, mientras trataba de recuperar la movilidad de su extremidad, la que apenas tenía fuerza para sostener su segunda katana. La pelirroja pronto se unió a la caza, y Chojuro tuvo que exigirse al máximo para soportar la doble envestida.

En un momento trató de correr a tierra, esperando que colocar a la criatura fuera del agua la relenteciera o debilitara de alguna forma, pero la portadora de Kiba le cerraba siempre esa ruta de escape siempre que lo intentaba.

Aparentemente no había escape posible: la bestia movía las aguas como si fuese una tempestad, y su técnica asesina no podía desplegarse sin una superficie firme para ello. Ambos shinobi enfrentados luchaban por permanecer de pie en el campo de batalla, pero la pelirroja no tenía que preocuparse de su criatura.

Entonces, al no ver salidas, el de lentes contra atacó. Pero debía ser un contra ataque definitivo.

Guardo su espada larga al cinto, mientras sostenía la katana normal con sus dos manos. El movimiento de su brazo izquierdo estaba ya parcialmente recuperado, luego del impacto eléctrico: aquello debería ser suficiente.

El joven se movió en círculos alrededor del gigantesco dragón, esperando que sus enemigos se colocaran en la posición que necesitaba. Cinco vueltas completas necesitó antes de que ambos, ama y bestia, se colocaran como él necesitaba, con la revivida exactamente detrás de la criatura.

Y Chojuro saltó, directo a las fauces de agua y rayo de su gigantesco enemigo.

Cubrió su cuerpo con agua, tomada directamente del aire con ayuda de su chakra, con el que formó una capa alrededor de su cuerpo, delgada pero muy densa, a fin de evitar que la electricidad lo alcanzara. Necesitaba estar muy concentrado, a fin de evitar que el agua de la laguna se mezclara con la de su escudo, quitándole su capacidad aislante.

Justo cuando las fauces del dragón se cerraron sobre él, buscando aplastarlo bajo el peso de varias toneladas de agua electrificada, concentró chakra suiton en su katana, a fin de generar un golpe de chakra suficientemente poderoso para superar la piel de la criatura acuosa. El de lentes, así como su armadura acuosa, pudieron resistir la mordida de la bestia. Luego esperó el momento preciso para lanzar su ataque, justo antes de que el dragón colapsara sobre si mismo en un intento de llevarlo al fondo de la laguna para ahogarlo.

El corte de agua cargada de chakra se expandió por el dragón, atravesándolo transversalmente. Antes de que toda la bestia se desmoronara, finalizando su ataque sobre el de lentes, Ameyuri pudo ver como ésta se partía en dos, cayendo cada mitad hacia los lados, mientras Chojuro, a su vez, iba en caída libre hacia la superficie del lago. El ataque del de lentes había, literalmente, dividido las aguas.

Temiendo un contra ataque, la pelirroja cruzó sus espadas gemelas en cruz, cargándolas de chakra raiton, lista para aguantar lo que le enviara su oponente. Ese era el momento que esperaba el joven espadachín.

Chojuro tocó ligeramente la superficie de la laguna, mientras en resto del agua todavía caía como un torrente alrededor suyo. Con velocidad abismal, concentró una gran cantidad de chakra en dos puntos: su pie de apoyo y la katana que tenía en sus manos. A sabiendas que su armadura acuosa todavía resistía, y habiendo aguantado sin problemas la electricidad del dragón de agua y rayo, se lanzó contra la chica.

Una explosión sónica, como un estruendo, se escuchó cuando Chojuro desató su máxima velocidad, yendo en linea recta contra la pelirroja. Sólo treinta metros le separaban de Ameyuri, y en medio segundo salvó esa distancia.

El choque fue brutal: la katana del chico, que éste sostenía con sus dos manos, dio con dureza sobre las espadas cruzadas. El chakra raiton que portaban ambas Kiba fue inútil; la fuerza física de Chojuro, su velocidad y el propio chakra suiton que llevaba en su katana fueron suficientes para superar la resistencia de las espadas cruzadas.

El choque fue breve. Las espadas de rayo, Kiba, impactadas directamente, reventaron.

Una explosión contenida arrojó a la pelirroja casi cien metros, cayendo de espaldas sobre el agua. Las manos de la pelirroja estaban quemadas debido al estallido de rayo de cuando sus espadas se destruyeron.

Chojuro, todavía de pie, había resistido mejor el choque. Pero su katana, su segunda arma, estaba destruida por la fuerza del impacto. Rápidamente el chico deshizo su armadura acuosa, arrojando lejos los restos de su espada destruída y sacando su arma principal de su cinto, listo para resistir cualquier ataque de la chica o de los otros dos revividos.

La shinobigatana sólo atino a levantarse y caminar hacia Chojuro, adolorida por lo ocurrido. Sus manos se curaron con rapidez, pero su orgullo estaba destrozado. Casi dos minutos tardó en llegar cerca del muchacho.

Cuando estuvo a sólo cinco metros de Chojuro, se detuvo para reclamarle: _"Miserable, estuviste todo el rato jugando… ¿fue divertido, verdad…?; para mi fue horrendo… ahora, aunque te venza, ya no podré decir que yo era la shinobigatana más poderosa de todos..."_

… … …

Una voz se escucha detrás de la chica, tenebrosa y silbante: _"Ese puesto es mío, mocosa insolente… y tú me ayudarás a demostrarlo"_.

Una hoja ancha salió por el vientre de la muchacha, ahora atravesada. La pelirroja miró hacia abajo, donde tenía aquella herida: una espada negra, con superficie escamosa, cuya mitad salía hacia el frente.

Era extraño… dolía, como la muerte, pero se supone que nada podía matarlos. Una debilidad acuciante le fue ganando segundo a segundo, hasta que la chica quedó tan débil que simplemente se desmayó, dejando de sostenerla sus pies sobre las aguas. Pero Samehada la sujetaba con tal fuerza que Kisame simplemente la levantó sobre su hombro, llevándose el cuerpo desfallecido de su compañera con su espada, mientras esperaba a que muriera para desvanecerse y que se apareciera lejos de su presencia.

Pero Ameyuri no se desvaneció, sino que cuando lo último de su chakra fue bebido por la espada de escamas su cuerpo se rompió, como si fuese incapaz de mantener su integridad. Los trozos cayeron al agua, hundiéndose por su propio peso.

La revivida no se volvió a levantar.

Chojuro contempló en silencio toda esa escena, mientras Kisame hablaba consigo mismo: _"Raro… pensé que simplemente se desvanecería y volvería a aparecer, pero creo que sólo se murió… Entiendo, nuestro chakra no es infinito, simplemente tiene la cualidad de conservarse, retornando a nosotros cuando lo liberamos; pero ahora toda su energía quedó atrapada en Samehada, y su cuerpo se quedó vacío. Un cascarón inútil… eso explica porqué me sentía tan débil cuando la espada se estaba alimentando de mí… entonces, yo podría… "_

Y así, sin más, Kisame corrió a toda velocidad hacia la orilla, en donde Juzo esperaba.

Su compañero revivido no reaccionó al principio, pensando que el hombre pez trataba simplemente de conseguir algo de energía para su espada al atacar a su compañera: un poco de sufrimiento no le vendría mal a esa mocosa prepotente. Pero al ver a su compañero encima suyo, entendió que Ameyuri había dejado este mundo y que pronto él la seguiría. Sin atinar a hacer nada, el antiguo portador de Kubikiribocho solo sonrió al sentir la hoja negra atravesar su pecho.

Mientras sentía su vida consumirse, el de la cicatriz le dijo a su compañero: _"Será mejor que los derrotes a todos, que si llegan a enviarte de regreso al infierno ten por seguro que todos los shinobigatana te estaremos esperando para hacerte pagar por esta traición, Kisame"_.

Hoshigaki Kisame sólo se rió para sus adentros, mientras sentía como Samehada, ya repleta con el chakra de esos dos, comenzaba a hacer fluir su fuerza hacia él, alimentando sus propias reservas. Ahora sí estaba en condiciones de combatir.

Estaba todavía el asunto de la explosión se escuchó hace varios minutos a lo lejos. Por la fuerza del sonido era evidente que Terumi Mei debía ser la responsable. Pero eso a él ya no le importaba: en frente tenía una presa mucho más interesante.

Ya caería esa mujer. Pero primero, Chojuro.

El tiburón cazaba una vez más.

* * *

Ahora eran cinco contra cuatro.

Y esos cuatro, shinobi desarmados.

Ambos grupos tenían problemas. El de los revividos era la falta de recursos para combatir; sin sus espadas, sólo tenían sus jutsus de agua y un taijutsu regular. Para la Mizukage y su equipo, el que sus rivales eran básicamente indestructibles; no más poderosos, sólo indestructibles.

Y estaba ese octavo elemento, todavía oculto.

Mei eligió no preocuparse por ello, y concentrarse en esos cuatro que tenía al frente.

.

.

.

El trabajo de Gai y Tenten fue sencillamente magnífico.

Con su gran velocidad habían podido neutralizar los movimientos de los shinobigatana. Incluso más, habían logrado interrumpir cada intento de esos cuatro de activar su jutsu de ocultación en la niebla; un golpe certero, un kunai con un sello explosivo atado, una patada demoledora o un arma de enormes proporciones que los aplastaba, todo servía para interrumpir cualquier jutsu que esos revividos trataran de completar.

Ahora se sumaban tres más, y los espadachines ninja estaban derechamente sobrepasados.

Lee se mantenía cerca de las dos mujeres heridas, quienes atacaban ignorando su condición y su cansancio.

Mangetsu era el único que, gracias a la habilidad de su cuerpo de ser transmutado en agua, podía lanzar algún ataque que significara una amenaza real para esos cinco, arremetiendo con cuchillas de agua o columnas de la misma, a fin de tratar de matar o herir a la Mizukage, ignorando al resto.

Rock Lee, viendo el alcance que obtenía su enemigo con su cuerpo acuoso, tomó un par de nunchaku que llevaba ocultos bajo su ropa,a sus espaldas, cuyos mangos de madera lucían un tallado de dragón. Mangetsu se frenó cuando el joven de cejas pobladas se paró a dos metros de él, maniobrando sus armas con cadena alrededor de su cuerpo, demostrando su maestría.

Gai, mientras despachaba por enésima vez a Jinpachi, se quedó viendo a su alumno, mientras lágrimas corrían de su rostro abundantemente: estaba emocionado. Podría ver a su pequeño discípulo usar las armas que durante tantos años fueron suyas, y que ahora pertenecían a Lee-kun. Tenten, notando la actitud de su maestro, tuvo que empeñarse en protegerlo, dejando la _bo_ que portaba en ese momento y recuperando de un pergamino de armas unas _kama_ (hoz corta), una para cada mano, con las que se dedicó a rebanar a cada revivido que creía poder aprovechar ese instante de distracción de jounin verde para poder derribarlo (en realidad, Gai permanecía alerta a todo lo que sucedía al rededor, e incluso le rompió el brazo a Jinin cuando este trató de golpearle la cabeza por la espalda, siempre con su vista puesta en Lee).

Rock Lee, luego de su demostración, frenó sus nunchaku sujetando el mango libre a cada costado de su cuerpo con el respectivo brazo, mientras le dijo al revivido al que confrontaba: _"Lo siento, pero estas damas están bajo mi cuidado, y no puedo permitir que las hieran nuevamente: Soshuga"_

El ataque comenzó.

Los nunchaku giraron a velocidad absurda, dejando un halo de sombra en el aire que cortaban. Un par de segundos después, el pelinegro se abalanzó sobre Mangetsu, corriendo alrededor suyo. El revivido trató de alcanzarlo con sus jutsus de agua, e incluso aprovechó que el chico no se decidía a alcanzarlo para atacar con veloces balas de agua, pero Lee interceptaba todo lo que le arrojaban con sus armas. Durante quince segundos permaneció el chunnin corriendo alrededor de su contrincante antes de gritar y lanzarse directamente contra él.

Mangetsu no pudo hacer nada. Una lluvia de golpes cayó sobre el revivido, impactado cada pequeña parte de su cuerpo. Patadas altas, bajas, golpes de nunchaku en la cara, en el mentón, sobre sus extremidades; el shinobi muerto viviente no era más que un muñeco de prácticas, recibiendo todo limpiamente. Más de una vez Mangetsu trató de fortalecer su defensa, pero los golpes de Lee llevaban tal fuerza que la rompían de inmediato; al poco rato, con más de doscientos golpes sobre si, el revivido comenzó a colapsar: cada vez que un nunchaku lo alcanzaba, arrancaba pedazos que salían como estallidos de agua, debilitando al enemigo. Un último golpe del arma con cadena del chico de Konoha llevó una fuerza tal que, golpeando justo debajo de las costillas de Mangetsu, partió su cuerpo en dos.

Lee se detuvo cuando notó como el cuerpo de su enemigo, antes sólido, se disgregaba en partículas, las que se alejaban de él a una distancia predeterminada, a fin de volver a fusionarse, regenerando al vencido.

Godaime Mizukage vio su oportunidad. Con rapidez se movió hasta colocarse tres metros al frente del chunnin de la Hoja, realizando los tres sellos de manos necesarios para su jutsu: _"Yoton: Yokai no jutsu"_. Lava surgió de la boca de la pelirroja, más espesa y viscosa de lo normal, la que comenzó a llenar el lugar donde las partículas que formaban a Mangetsu se comenzaban a reunir para hacer surgir su cuerpo. Así, mientras el revivido se re-ensamblaba, la aparición de lava de la quinta lo cubría, escurriendo entre su cuerpo y reaccionando con el agua que lo formaba, formando una costra dura a medida que se enfriaba; la cantidad de lava era tal que incluso encerraba el vapor de agua que trataba de escapar y que formaba el cuerpo del muerto viviente.

Veinte segundos después, la prisión estaba terminada: Mangetsu estaba confinado allí, dentro de una cascara impermeable, demasiado fraccionado para poder usar su fuerza y escapar de su confinamiento.

Gai se volteó a los enemigos restantes, mientras gritaba: _"¡Ya tenemos a uno, ahora a por el resto de ellos!"_

.

.

.

Cinco minutos tardaron en inmovilizar a los tres revividos restantes, quienes al ver el destino del más joven de ellos trataron de escapar. Con Gai, Lee y Mariko manteniéndolos a raya y Mai y Tenten usando sus jutsus y trampas para inmovilizarlos, pudieron sellar finalmente a los cuatro shinobigatana.

Y todo sin sufrir nuevas pérdidas.

Rápidamente se organizaron: Maito Gai y Tenten permanecerían haciendo guardia de esos cuatro, a fin de interceptar al octavo enemigo si se decidía a intervenir para liberarlos; los tres restantes irían en búsqueda del miembro restante del equipo de la Mizukage. Si podían, los sellarían allí donde los encontraran; sino era posible, aprovecharían de usar a la pelirroja como anzuelo para obligarlos a seguirlos a donde estaban atrapados los cuatro restantes, a fin de capturarlos entre todos.

.

.

.

Mei corría apurada a donde tendría que estar Chojuro peleando con esos tres. Esperaba que aún se sostuviera contra ellos.

Tenía que estar vivo.

Seiscientos metros separaban el lugar de su pelea con la laguna, a donde parecía que los contrincantes habían llevado su pelea. Eso era algo particularmente malo, sobre todo estando Ameyuri y Kisame entre los enemigos de su pareja.

Cuarenta segundos tardaron en tener la laguna a la vista.

Lee abrió sus ojos con evidente sorpresa.

Mariko no pudo evitar sostener nerviosa su espada.

Mei sólo se dejó caer sobre sus rodillas ante lo que veían sus ojos, negándose a creerlo.

Allí, en medio de la laguna, con las aguas saltando alrededor de los dos peleadores, estaban Chojuro y Kisame. Y, entre ambos, Samehada, atravesando el abdomen del de lentes, hasta salir por su espalda.

El grito de la pelirroja, llamándolo, resonó en todo el lugar: " _¡CHOJURO, NO...!"_

Sin esperar instrucciones, Mariko se lanzó a toda carrera sobre la laguna. Si se apuraba, tal vez podría salvar a su compañero y amigo.

* * *

La pelea entre el Monstruo de la Niebla y el último shinobigatana había ido de mal en peor para Chojuro.

Con la recarga de chakra que la copia de Samehada había ganado al absorber la fuerza de dos shinobigatana la tenía funcionando a plena capacidad, incluso pudiendo reforzar a su portador con parte de la misma.

Kisame no tenía ni de cerca las colosales reservas de chakra que lo hicieron conocido mientras vivía como el "Biju sin cola", pero su poder, por si mismo, era tan grande que rivalizaba con el de lentes, quien probablemente ahora era el shinobi vivo de Kirigakure con las mayores reservas de chakra después de la Mizukage. Y, como si eso no bastara, tenía todo el desgaste de su pelea previa.

Pero el de lentes no cedería, no mientras no estuviera seguro de que ellas estaban a salvo. Además, había visto lo que Kisame le había hecho a sus compañeros; si podía arrebatarle esa Samehada negra podría usarla para eliminar a todos los revividos.

Tenía como salvar a su Mei.

Durante varios minutos el duelo de ambos combatientes fue de espada contra espada. Chojuro confiaba que su senpai era más lento y torpe que él con su arma, la que por sus dimensiones estaba limitada a cortes horizontales o verticales, con poca maniobrabilidad más allá de eso.

Pero su fuerza física era muy superior, y por más que lo intentara el chico simplemente no tenía como arrebatar la espada devoradora de chakra de las manos de su portador.

Chojuro cambió su estrategia, intentando cortar los brazos de Kisame, seccionándolos a fin de que así dejara a Samehada tras de si. Pero Kisame se dio cuenta de inmediato de su propósito, por lo que aumentó su movilidad, mientras enviaba sus tiburones de agua a interceptar los ataques del joven.

Uno de los tiburones logró sujetar la pierna de Chojuro cuando este giraba para lanzarse nuevamente contra su enemigo, obligándolo a frenar. Si bien el chakra con que reforzaba su propio cuerpo le salvó de ser dañado por los colmillos de la bestia de agua, Kisame pudo notarlo y, viéndolo inmovilizado, lanzó sobre él cuchillas de agua, buscando rebanarlo. Los cortes de chakra suiton y agua, lanzados desde doscientos metros de distancia, alcanzaron a Chojuro en un par de segundos.

El joven se vio en la necesidad de contestar los ataques del hombre pez con su propios cortes, mientras trataba de liberarse de la invocación de agua que lo sujetaba aún. Los cortes de ambos espadachines se cruzaron el en aire, con similar fuerza, por lo que se neutralizaron entre ellos al contacto. Kisame, viendo que no lograría matarlo con eso, creó cuatro clones de agua, con los que se lanzó a la carrera contra su presa. Chojuro, viendo lo que se le venía, golpeó firmemente la cabeza del tiburón de agua con su acero, para luego arremeter a su vez contra el portador de Samehada.

Los clones y el original rodearon al muchacho, atacándolo aleatoreamente. Chojuro tuvo que dar gala de su gran velocidad, conteniendo a los cinco atacantes mientras estos le rodeaban cerrando sus rutas de escape. En un momento dado, después de quince segundo de permanecer aguantando, Chojuro realizó tres sellos de manos, para luego concentrar su chakra en su espada, la que enterró en la superficie de la laguna, bajo sus pies: cinco estacas de agua emergieron desde ella, que subieron de inmediato, atravesando a los cinco atacantes.

Los cuatro clones fueron eliminados, pero el original aguantó estoicamente el golpe, para responder con una rápida estocada de Samehada, buscando la cintura de Chojuro. El chico apenas pudo esquivar, sintiendo como las escamas de la espada de su enemigo le carcomían su costado izquierdo, causando múltiples rajaduras en su piel y haciéndolo sangrar.

Chojuro retrocedió de inmediato, tomándose el costado. Dolía, pero su movilidad seguía intacta.

Allí tuvo que tomar una decisión: seguir con su propósito de capturar esa espada negra o renunciar a dicho plan y tratar de destruirla (y así proteger a cualquier otro de su poder).

En ese estado de la pelea sólo había un camino posible:

\- Senpai… sé que en este momento no tengo el nivel necesario para derrotarlo, y realmente no deseo morir inútilmente. También comprendo que su misión aquí es matar a Godaime Mizukage, y que no tengo forma de convencerlo de no hacerlo. Pero no quiero irme así, sin más…

\- Veo que no eres tan tonto como pensé. Supongo que el tiempo que pasaste con los samurai arregló esa cabeza tuya, Chojuro-kun, jeje…

\- Es sólo que quiero una oportunidad para salvar a Terumi-sama. Sé que a usted ella no le interesa mayormente. Cuando vivía nunca trató nada contra ella, y ahora eligió pelear conmigo en vez de abandonarme e ir detrás suyo.

\- Tienes razón. Ahora lo único que pretendo es disfrutar de mi nueva condición. De ser posible, por toda la eternidad. No busco nada más que pelear; ya no me interesan ni los planes de mis supuestos amos ni tengo deseos de venganza.

\- ¿Amos?

\- Madara, el líder de Akatsuki, quien fue el verdadero poder detrás de Yondaime Mizukage; Kabuto, mi invocador…

\- Entonces ese tal Madara es el culpable de todo.

\- Pero como te he dicho, eso no me interesa, sólo aspiro a ser el mejor. Un deseo que todos los shinobigatana compartimos, porque hace parte de nuestra naturaleza.

\- Entonces es posible que se olvide de Mizukage-sama…

\- (interrumpiendo) No, matarla ayudará a aumentar mi renombre y fama, kohai.

\- Pero no antes de acabar conmigo, ¿verdad?

\- Claro, pero no pretendo que sobrevivas a este día.

\- Entonces le propongo algo: no me interesa estar huyendo todo el día, hasta que llegue el momento en que esté tan agotado que usted termine matándome como a un perro; no es una manera digna de morir.

\- Habla ya, mocoso…

\- Atacaré con mi jutsu suiton más poderoso. Usted podrá tratar de detenerlo con lo mejor que tenga, como sus "mil tiburones hambrientos" o su "misil tiburón gigante". Si logra vencer mi jutsu, me tendrá a su merced, y yo tendré una muerte digna… pero si no logra superar mi técnica, me permitirá irme, con mi promesa de que regresaré a enfrentarlo cuando Mei-sama esté a salvo. Así salvaré mi honor; total, el tiempo no es algo que le importe a un ser inmortal, ¿verdad?

Kisame se queda un rato pensativo, haciendo cálculos. Lo más seguro es que para ese punto la Mizukage ya esté muerta; si sigue con vida, podrá ir a acabar con ella apenas termine con Chojuro; conoce al chico, sabe que no miente en nada de lo que ha dicho: si esa pelea sigue como hasta ese momento, podría tenerlo huyendo todo el día y Mei se escaparía definitivamente. Además, a diferencia del muchacho, él no tiene honor; nada le obliga a aceptar que el joven se vaya si es que se diera el milagro de que logre superarlo con un jutsu suiton. Conoce las capacidades de Chojuro y lo limitado que era en ese aspecto, a diferencia de él:

\- Bien, aceptaré tu ofrecimiento. Te daré una sola oportunidad, confío en que no trataras de abusar de mi buena voluntad y tratarás de escapar mientras finges atacarme.

\- Le prometo que no huiré hasta que logre derrotarlo.

\- Entonces hazlo de una buena vez, quiero terminar pronto con todos ustedes.

Chojuro toma algo de distancia mientras guarda su espada larga en su cinturón, para luego lavar la herida en su costado, aprovechando el agua fría para parar el sangrado. Cuando termina con ello, realiza una serie de cuarenta sellos, mientras canaliza su chakra a sus manos, en gran cantidad.

Kisame ve el movimiento del chico. Preocupado por lo que pueda surgir de tal cantidad de chakra elige tomar algo de distancia, colocándose a trescientos metros del joven, justo en el momento en que aquél coloca su mano sobre el agua, casi hundiéndola. No logra oír lo que el muchacho murmura ( _"suiton: jusuiryudan no jutsu"_ ), ni tampoco ver los dos sellos que forma con una sola mano bajo el agua.

El monstruo de la Niebla no puede evitar reír al ver que lo que ha surgido de las aguas, que después de toda esa parafernalia y esa descomunal concentración de chakra no es más que un dragón de agua. Sólo uno. Y ni siquiera es particularmente grande: sólo diez metros de altura, como los que podía crear Zabuza en sus buenos tiempos; ciertamente una técnica formidable y perfectamente ejecutada, pero insignificante ante lo que él puede hacer.

Decepcionado, Kisame decide demostrarle lo que es verdadero control del agua, tomando parte del chakra de Samehada para reforzar sus reservas de energía y poder completar sin problemas su técnica: _"Suiton: Senshokuku"_.

Chojuro permanece concentrado, con su dragón de agua parado junto a él, mientras los mil tiburones asesinos de Hoshigaki Kisame nadan hacia donde se encuentra, aparentemente indefenso. Los tiburones de agua se arremolinan unos sobre otros, a medida que se aproximan a su presa, formando una ola que ya tiene tres metros de alto y sigue subiendo. El revivido salta sobre la cresta de la misma, a fin de ser testigo en primer plano del banquete que sus mascotas acuáticas se darán con la carne de ese tonto mocoso dado a espadachín.

Los tiburones están ya a menos de treinta metros, y la ola que forman ya mide ocho metros de alto, formando un semis-círculo alrededor del de lentes que pronto se completará, encerrándolo. Apenas la jaula se completa y el muro de agua alcanza la altura de su dragón de agua, el chakra del joven se hace evidente: "¡AHORA!"

Los diez dragones de agua se manifiestan, surgiendo los restantes de su escondite en las profundidades, en donde aguardaban la orden de su creador.

Kisame es sorprendido por las apariciones, las que no ha sido capaz de detectar estando las mismas bajo el agua: nueve dragones de agua más se levantan, estrechando un círculo alrededor de Chojuro, con sus cuerpos apegados y el agua corriendo veloz dentro de sus cuerpos. Pero las bestias del joven no se quedan allí, a la defensiva, sino que arremeten contra las criaturas del muerto viviente.

La lucha es frenética. La enorme multitud de tiburones se estorban entre ellos, permitiendo que los dragones de agua los destruyan con sus mandíbulas, con sus cuerpos, con su superior fuerza. Allí, en ese espacio tan reducido para maniobrar, la mayor velocidad de las creaciones de Kisame no les sirve de nada, y su inmenso número de nada importa cuando son dos o tres los que chocan contra cada dragón de agua del de lentes por vez.

El portador de Samehada se ha confiado, y esa confianza lleva a Chojuro a superar su técnica, su mayor creación de agua. El jutsu suiton supremo, vencido por un muchacho cuyo poder está muy por debajo del suyo.

Kisame, furioso, arremete con su espada, canalizando su chakra alrededor de ella en remolinos furiosos, para luego lanzar una guadaña de agua que se proyecta por casi toda la superficie de la laguna, arrasando tanto a los dragones de Chojuro como a sus propios tiburones. Respira agitado, mientras los grandes montículos de agua de ambas técnicas suiton, rotas por ese poderoso ataque cortante, comienzan a caer alrededor suyo. No encuentra rastro del de lentes, quien ha esquivado el último ataque de su senpai sumergiéndose.

Una explosión de agua surge desde el fondo de la laguna, desestabilizando a Kisame. Un decidido Chojuro surge, cubierto de agua, quien apunta su espada al cuerpo del muerto viviente, buscando partirlo en dos y separando a Samehada de él. Pero el monstruo de la Niebla no ha perdido su concentración, y logra desviar la estocada del chico con su mano izquierda, sacrificándola, mientras con la derecha, que sostiene por si sola a la espada de escamas, arremete contra su enemigo, en una estocada directa que lo impacta de lleno, atravesándolo.

Una presencia nueva en los alrededores distrae a Kisame, quien voltea la vista hacia la orilla de la laguna justo en el momento en que un grito, como un llamado, resuena de los recién llegados. El ruido del agua que todavía cae sobre ambos no le permite distinguir las palabras, pero el chakra y el rostro de los aparecidos son inconfundibles: el mocoso que acompañaba a ese jounin idiota de la Hoja incapaz de recordar su nombre, la samurai que escolta a la Mizukage y, por último, la Quinta Sombra del Agua en persona, quien ha gritado.

La samurai corre en dirección suya. Habiendo terminado ya con su diversión, Kisame decide que ya es hora de que termine con su trabajo original, por lo que trata de arrancar su espada del cadáver muerto de su enemigo.

Pero Samehada no sale.

Extrañado, el shinobigatana observa el cuerpo de Chojuro: el muchacho permanece despierto, sujetando la hoja de la espada negra con sus manos; lo que es peor, no se ve sangre a pesar de la gravedad de su herida.

Kisame reacciona: _"Si no hay sangre, tú no eres..."_

Mariko, todavía a medio camino de donde se encuentran ambos combatientes, ve como desde la espalda del asesino surge algo, saliendo de las profundidades del agua y saltando hacia afuera. El agua, que al principio tapa la figura de quien ha surgido de las profundidades, se aparta para dejarle ver a Chojuro, el verdadero Chojuro, quien se ha mantenido oculto después del ataque de Kisame a la espera de esa oportunidad.

El chico ya ha notado el chakra de Mei, quien ha llegado a donde él lucha con su enemigo; no hay tiempo de dudar. El muchacho no se arriesgará: Samehada debe ser destruida, a fin de que Kisame deje de ser una amenaza.

El hombre pez está anonadado, tratando de entender lo ocurrido. De alguna manera, ese maldito ha creado un clon de agua lo suficientemente resistente para no desmoronarse al ser alcanzado. _"Pero, ¿cuándo?"_ ; y allí es cuando se percata: todo ese chakra reunido por su el joven cuando creyó que sólo le dio forma a ese dragón de agua… su mano, fue demasiado tiempo para crear esos dragones, y todo ese chakra…

Si no hubiese sido tan confiado… habría debido darse cuenta de que el ofrecimiento del chico, que atribuyó al miedo, escondía mucho más que lo evidente. De alguna manera Chojuro lo conocía lo suficiente para saber que aceptaría, el jutsu que usaría (el que incluso le sugirió) y cómo terminaría todo. Su enemigo lo conocía demasiado bien, y él no sabía nada del muchacho…

Mariko pudo ver como el muchacho descendía, con su katana plateada brillando por el chakra base con que ha sido cargada; nunca había visto una espada tan potenciada. Kisame, reaccionando casi por inercia, arranca de un feroz tirón su arma del cuerpo del señuelo, levantándola y exponiendo la parte ancha de la misma, mientras coloca su palma izquierda, ya reconstruida, para soportar el impacto del chico. Allí se da cuenta de algo: el chakra de Samehada, el mismo que ha alimentado sus dos últimos y poderosos ataques, se encuentra mermado, demasiado mermado.

Ha caído completamente en el juego de Chojuro: el choque de ambas armas es imponente; Samehada, incapaz de absorber el chakra que trae la katana enemiga con suficiente velocidad es la que cede. Las escamas de la espada negra, supuestamente irrompibles, son traspasadas con furia, mientras la hoja del atacante comienza a ceder al contacto. Chojuro hace un esfuerzo supremo, reforzando sus músculos con su chakra restante, a fin de dar a su golpe el impulso que necesita para llegar al centro del arma del enemigo.

El éxito corona los esfuerzos del de lentes: la copia de Samehada, alcanzada en su núcleo, se parte en dos. Pero el chico ya no tiene fuerza para rematar la tarea; apenas y puede sostener su magullada espada, que ya ha perdido ese refuerzo con que la había dotado y amenaza con romperse al menor impacto.

Mariko reconoce el rostro de Chojuro: pronto estará tan debilitado que simplemente colapsará. Corre en dirección al revivido, ahora desarmado, sabiendo que si logra rematarlo ganará los segundos que necesita para huir con su compañero a salvo. La pelinegra ataca, decidida, confiando en que su enemigo está concentrado en el chico.

Pero Kisame no ha perdido su sangre fría.

Ignorando a Chojuro, deja caer los trozos de su espada, ahora inútil, para contener a la recién llegada. La samurai, que corre demasiado rápido, es incapaz de frenar: su corte es esquivado por el hombre pez, quien toma a Ryu por la hoja, arrebatándosela a la joven, para luego lanzarla lejos de una patada.

Mariko, desarmada, apenas logra enderezarse para ver lo inevitable. Kisame, usando su propia espada, atraviesa el pecho de Chojuro. El joven, demasiado agotado para evitarlo, recibe el golpe de lleno, a la altura del corazón.

La sangre sale a chorros, bañando la cara de Hoshigaki Kisame, quien mira a su rival con ojos burlones: _"Al final eso es todo lo que conseguiste, Chojuro-kun; ahora muérete de una buena vez"_. Tras decir aquello, suelta la katana que ha herido de muerte a su oponente, dejándolo caer al agua, a fin de que su cuerpo se pierda en las profundidades de la laguna que ha sido el escenario de su última batalla.

.

.

.

Mei ha contemplado toda la escena, y ahora se encuentra paralizada, confundida…

Lo ha visto ser atravesado; luego, surgiendo de las aguas para derrotar a su enemigo; luego… eso…

Sorda a las palabras del chunnin que le acompaña, quien le suplica que por favor reaccione, a fin de que puedan juntos ir a apoyar a sus compañeros, recordándole que si ella no va él no puede ir, ya que su deber es permanecer al lado suyo.

Pero la pelirroja sólo se queda quieta, inconsciente de todo lo que la rodea. Sus piernas no tienen fuerzas para levantarse… su espíritu está roto…

En eso, una presencia aparece junto a ambos, en la orilla. Lee logra reconocer a quien a llegado. Ella no escucha nada, apenas y nota como el chico le pide que corra a ayudar a sus aliados, pero el recién llegado le responde que no es el original.

Un chakra descomunal cruza resplandeciente sobre la superficie de las aguas, en dirección a Kisame.

.

.

.

\- ¡Tú! ¡No deberías estar aquí, maldito demonio...!

\- ¡RASENGAN!

.

.

.

\- Abuelos, por favor llévenlo a la orilla, termino en unos segundos y los alcanzo.

\- Como digas, Naru-chan… pero no creo que podamos salvarlo…

* * *

Zetsu, destrozado y casi muerto, apenas ha logrado escapar del ataque del maestro sennin, que lo ha sorprendido en el preciso momento en que avanzaba para atacar a Maito Gai y su compañera y liberar a los revividos inmovilizados.

El chico llegó de improviso, en compañía de la pareja de sapos ancianos, quienes viajaban montados sobre sus hombros.

Sin saber cómo, Naruto logró detectarlo y lanzarle un poderoso Odama Rasengan antes de poder reaccionar. Al final, neutralizado con un sólo ataque, hombre planta ha debido huir más de veinte kilómetros, a fin de escapar de la capacidad sensorial de su nuevo enemigo.

Con el nivel actual del rubio, probablemente los revividos en pocos minutos terminaran de ser derrotados y encerrados con los demás en el Monte Myoboku.

El plan para atacar Tetsu ha sido arruinado una vez más. Zetsu sólo puede esperar a reponerse de sus heridas a fin de poder retornar a donde ha dejado a los shinobigatana y ver qué se puede salvar de todo ese desastre.

* * *

 _Apenas había podido abrir sus ojos, cansado. Tirado donde estaba, sólo pudo notar como un extraño anciano, de vestiduras blancas con extraños dibujos negros, ojos con un trazo en espiral dentro de ellos y unos pequeños cuernos en su cabeza, le habló:_

 _\- Veo que has despertado, jovencito…_

 _\- ¿Dónde estoy?_

 _\- ¿Dónde crees que estás?_

 _\- ¿Acaso… estoy muerto?_

 _Con dificultad el último shinobigatana se levantó del suelo. Estaba desnudo, pero eso no le incomodaba, no en la vaciedad del lugar en que había aparecido. Y no era como si la presencia de un venerable anciano, que parecía no incomodarse por su falta de ropa, lo perturbase. Aún con los extraños rasgos que mostraba su interlocutor._

 _El chico se dio unos momentos para contemplar todo aquel lugar._

 _El blanco perfecto que se extendía hasta donde la vista alcanzaba en aquel espacio vacío había hecho asumir a Chojuro su muerte, posibilidad más que efectiva luego del aquél ataque que atravesó su pecho… esa era la espada de Mariko…_

 _Era un pensamiento horrible: Kisame dándole muerte con el arma de una de las chicas que debía proteger. Pero ahora, con él muerto, ¿quién las protegería?_

 _El miedo de haber fracasado fue mayor que la desilusión de saberse parte del más allá._

 _Como si el anciano pudiese leer su mente, se dirigió a él:_

 _\- No, ellas sobrevivieron. Una ayuda llegada en el último momento terminó por darles la victoria sobre los revividos._

 _\- Veo que estás enterado de todo._

 _\- Soy una especie de observador imparcial, nada más. Hace ya demasiado tiempo que no me es dado intervenir directamente en los sucesos de los hombres._

 _\- ¿Quién eres? ¿Acaso Kami te ha enviado para llevarme al infierno?_

 _\- Extrañas palabras; eres bastante severo contigo mismo._

 _\- Soy un shinobi, un asesino. No importa los motivos detrás, las muertes son muertes…_

 _\- Pero si pensabas así, ¿porqué no dejaste toda esa vida? Este no es el lugar para que te arrepientas de aquello._

 _\- No se confunda, venerable anciano: no estoy arrepentido. Lo que hice lo hice aceptando las consecuencias; siempre he estado preparado a perder mi alma por mis actos._

 _\- ¿No le temes a la condenación?_

 _\- Claro que le temo. Simplemente acepté que era un precio bajo a cambio de lo que conseguí con las muertes que causé a lo largo de mi vida._

 _\- ¿Y qué conseguiste?_

 _\- Proteger a mi Aldea, a mi gente, a mi familia… protegerla a ella…_

 _\- Ya veo. Tu espíritu es pacífico, pero has rechazado tu propia naturaleza en aras de un bien mayor. Eres muy parecido a mi heredero._

 _\- ¿Su heredero?_

 _\- Nadie importante, al menos no por si solo. Mi nombre es Hagoromo, y sólo soy el resabio de una época olvidada. Sígueme…_

 _En anciano se puso a caminar hacia la infinidad del horizonte. Chojuro lo siguió, ignorando todo._

 _Estuvieron caminando horas, días… el joven no podía evitar preguntar de tanto en tanto si su destino final estaba muy lejos, pero el anciano sólo respondía: "no lejos en el espacio, sino en el tiempo; y si, todavía falta mucho"._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Había perdido la noción del tiempo._

 _El anciano se detuvo, por primera ves desde que habían comenzado su larga marcha. El espacio al que habían llegado era exactamente igual al cual de donde habían partido. Más bien era como si nunca se hubiesen movido de aquél lugar._

 _Chojuro notó como su desnudez ya no existía, sino que llevaba una camiseta y unos pantaloncillos blancos, similares a los que usó cuando unió su vida a la de Mei en la ceremonia de la Boda del Agua, el momento más feliz de su vida. Y menos de doce horas después de ese momento único todo había acabado._

 _Había sido ya hace tanto…_

 _El guía hizo un ademán con su mano derecha, y todo el espacio blanco desapareció, apareciendo un paisaje en su lugar. El joven reconoció el paraje: su aldea, Kirigakure no sato. Hagoromo le habló al muchacho: "Diez años han pasado. Ve, búscala, y que tus ojos vean el fruto de tus esfuerzos; esa será la recompensa de tu sacrificio. Luego te llevaré a donde temes ir, a pagar por tus actos en vida"._

 _Chojuro no dijo nada, sólo se inclinó profusamente ante el mayor, agradeciéndole ese pequeño regalo, para luego salir a buscarla._

 _Instintivamente se dirigió a la torre donde Mei tenía su oficina… tantas veces la había visto allí, sentada, regañando por que nadie hacía nada bien… tan hermosa, tan fuerte…_

 _Pero ella no estaba allí. Maguro ocupaba el asiento del líder, y dos chunnin desconocidos para él hacían guardia. Con miedo observó los cuadros de los anteriores kages en la pared, temiendo ver la marca negra sobre el cuadro de ella, como se hacía con los de los líderes ya fallecidos._

 _El cuadro de Godaime Mizukage estaba descubierto. Ella seguía viva._

 _Salió a buscarla por toda la aldea._

 _Nadie le veía u oía, por lo que no podía preguntar ni pedir ayuda para encontrarla. Eran las once de la mañana, y no tenía idea donde podía encontrarla._

 _Una hora buscó Chojuro, temiendo siempre que en cualquier momento apareciese el anciano a decirle que su tiempo había acabado. Al ansiedad lo estaba consumiendo._

 _El joven se detuvo a pensar… dónde… ¿dónde?… y lo recordó._

 _A la pelirroja siempre le gustó visitar la Academia Ninja, como si ver los rostros de los niños allí formándose (deleitándose en la vista de los pequeños a los que ella libró de la barbara prueba de graduación que antes existía) le reconfortara._

 _Allí la encontró._

 _Era mediodía, y los niños jugaban en el patio, durante uno de sus descansos._

 _Un par de maestros supervisaban a los más pequeños, y los mayores aprovechaban de medirse con sus puños entre ellos._

 _Y allí estaba ella. Su largo y hermoso pelo rojo la delató. Vestía un sencillo conjunto de chaleco y falda larga, como toda una señora. Ya no había tacones, sólo zapatos bajos, el maquillaje era sutil; todo en ella parecía querer pasar desapercibido. Excepto su cabello, largo y rojo, hermoso como siempre. Las evidentes arrugas y el inexorable paso de los años transcurridos, que se reflejaban en su cuerpo y en su rostro, quedaban neutralizados por aquel cabello rojo. Pero sus ojos ya no tenían la luz de antaño._

 _Era como si estuviese cansada._

 _Estaba ayudando a un niño a limpiarse, luego de haberse caído tratando de darle alcance. La mujer le sacudía el pelo al muchacho, de un negro intenso, para luego besarlo con ternura en su frente; con cuidado revisó el bolsillo del niño, que se veía de unos diez años, sacando unos lentes y colocándoselos, mientras lo regañaba con voz dulzura: "No debes correr hacia mí sin tus lentes, Cho… siempre terminas cayéndote"; luego, besó al pequeño en su frente, lo que provocó que el chico se sonrojara furiosamente y corriera en dirección contraria, hacia sus amigos._

 _El grupo de niños pasó al lado de Chojuro, y él pudo escuchar como le preguntaban a su compañero pelinegro: "¿Porqué tu mamá no te llama hijo, como las nuestras? El niño, acomodándose sus lentes, les respondió: "Dice que prefiere llamarme por mi nombre porque así se acuerda de papá"._

 _Papá… su cabello, del mismo color que tenía su propio padre, y sus abuelos… entonces, ese pequeño era…_

 _Cuando los niños fueron llamados de regreso a clases, Mei se quedó en el patio, sentada en un columpio. Su sonrisa, aquella que le regalaba a su pequeño cada vez que la veía, había desaparecido._

 _El joven se acercó a su gran amor, a quien había dejado sola hace ya tanto, y ver como una lágrima corría por su mejilla le provocó un nudo en su garganta. Ella miraba al vacío, mientras murmuraba el nombre de un amor ausente, el último hombre en su vida: "Chojuro… te extraño, tanto…"_

 _Aún sabiéndose invisible, que ella no lo oiría ni tocaría, trató desesperadamente de alcanzarla, de hablarle, de decirle que él estaba allí, con ella. No podía evitar maldecirse por ser el causante de ese dolor tan grande, mientras pensaba que ese pequeño no compensaba lo que su amada debió sufrir todos esos años, no cuando se veía así, tan dolida. No era eso lo que él deseaba para ella._

 _Lo que él quería es que fuera feliz, y sólo le había dejado tristeza. Eso, y un hermoso pequeño cuya existencia no era suficiente para ahogar su dolor..._

 _El anciano apareció de la nada, tocando su hombro. "Es hora de irnos", le dijo._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _El paisaje desapareció. Sólo quedaba el espacio blanco, infinito._

 _Ya nunca más la vería._

 _El joven cayó sobre sus rodillas, meciendo su cabello. Su desesperación era evidente._

 _Hagoromo le preguntó qué era lo que le sucedía; él solo respondió:_

 _\- No era esto lo que quería. No me sacrifiqué por esto…_

 _\- Pero tu partida fue una parte importante de todo. La guerra terminó, tu aldea sobrevivió y ahora vive en paz. Ella está viva, y en ese pequeño perdura tu legado, Chojuro. Es más de lo que muchos obtienen en su vida._

 _\- No me importa. No es así como debían ser las cosas._

 _\- ¿Arrepentido?_

 _\- … Sí…_

 _\- Antes de que comenzáramos nuestra marcha me dijiste que no estabas arrepentido de nada; expresaste que ante la idea de condenarte por siempre aquello no te importaba, que lo que habías logrado era pago suficiente por tu alma._

 _\- Si ella fuera feliz, si hubiese rehecho su vida… si sus ojos mostraran alegría, no resignación… pero ella sufre, por mi culpa…_

 _\- Esa fue su elección. Escogió atesorar el recuerdo del héroe que se sacrificó por ella, de su gran amor, y no…_

 _\- (interrumpiendo, el joven grita con rabia incontenible) ¡YO NO SOY UN HÉROE, NUNCA PRETENDÍ SERLO! ¡SOY SÓLO UN HOMBRE! ¡UN HOMBRE EGOÍSTA, MISERABLE, CELOSO… SOY SÓLO UN MALDITO QUE SI LE DIERAN A ESCOGER ESCOGERÍA SACRIFICAR TODO POR VERLA FELIZ!_

 _\- ¿Sacrificarías a tu hijo, al fruto de su amor mutuo, por ella?_

 _\- Si así lograra evitar su sufrimiento, aceptaría incluso el nunca haber existido…_

 _El anciano ve el dolor en el muchacho, la sinceridad de sus palabras. Por sobre todo, ve la fuerza de su deseo, algo que lo puede impulsar hasta donde necesita para sostenerse ante lo que enfrentará muy pronto. Su tercer ojo, el de su frente, oculto hasta ese momento, se abre, mientras le revela la verdad al muchacho:_

 _\- Escúchame bien: lo que te he mostrado es sólo un posible futuro, uno que se podría gestar si permaneces aquí. No he venido para llevarte a tu juicio; para la divinidad tus actos han sido justos, y te exculpa de aquello que te avergüenza, pues comprende tu debilidad y el que no te enorgulleces de aquello. Pero si rechazas esta oportunidad, podría ser que tus propios actos terminen condenándote en el futuro. Tal vez no hoy, tal vez no mañana, pero la vida es larga, y un tropiezo puede marcarte por toda una eternidad…_

 _\- ¿Acaso yo no…?_

 _\- ¿Muerto? No, no aún al menos, pero debía darte la oportunidad._

 _\- ¿Qué oportunidad?_

 _\- De renunciar a todo, de descansar. Tu corazón es demasiado sencillo para arriesgarlo en una tarea que excede las fuerzas humanas. Si continúas por tu senda actual te adentrarás en un terreno donde se miden demonios y dioses. Aunque siempre puedes optar por dejar la lucha a otros, y actuar como un hombre común. Ella estará allí, esperándote, y no te juzgará si eliges ser egoísta, aunque no te prometo que tu conciencia no lo haga._

 _\- Comprendo. Gracias por su concejo, espero ser digno de sus palabras, anciano._

 _\- Hasta ahora lo has sido. Si no, nunca habría podido presentarme ante ti, muchacho…_

* * *

Estaba en una cama. Una cama real, en una habitación real.

El cuerpo lo sentía pesado, demasiado pesado. Y adolorido. Apenas y podía mover su cabeza.

Pero lo más extraño de todo era la cara que vio al abrir sus ojos.

No era su hermosa pelirroja de ensueño.

No era una pelinegra de coleta exhibiendo sus colmillos lista para regañarlo por dejarse poner en ese estado.

Era un sapo. O una sapa, no tenía muy claro eso del género.

Movió su vista a su derecha, donde estaba un segundo sapo. Ambos sapos lo miraban; la mucha edad de los anfibios era evidente, así como las sencillas capas que vestían.

Miró a su izquierda: más extraños. Pero al menos eran humanos, los dos. Un chico y una chica.

Una gran y coqueta sonrisa se evidenció, como si quien le observaba estuviese feliz de verle despierto. El problema era que quien sonreía era el varón, quien entre aquella aparatosa exhibición dental, el corte de pelo tipo casco y las muy abultadas cejas se veía derechamente tenebroso.

Uno de los sapos, el que tenía en frente, le habló con voz femenina: _"No te alteres. Estás a salvo. Ésta es la aldea de Amegakure, donde te hemos traído para poder cuidarte. No necesitas preocuparte por tus amigas, ahora mismo van en viaje, escoltadas por uno de los sapos gigantes del Maestro Sennin, y ya deben estar en territorio del Fuego. Soy Shima, este sapo es mi esposo Fukasaku y los jóvenes junto a la ventana son shinobi de Konoha. Ellos te cuidarán hasta que te recuperes"_.

Chojuro trata de moverse, inútilmente. Su garganta está reseca y adolorida, por lo que se le hace imposible comunicarse con sus cuidadores. El anciano, viendo la ansiedad del muchacho, e intuyendo que no está en condiciones de hablar, trata de explicarle toda la situación: _"Uno de los sapos vigía repartidos en el país pudo localizar el lugar en que combatían e informarnos. Naruto llegó justo cuando ese revivido te hizo la herida en tu pecho, y pudo asistirte mientras terminaba de reducir a sus enemigos. Tu herida fue bastante grave, rompió una arteria importante, justo sobre tu corazón, y en los segundos que estuvo abierta perdiste mucha sangre; tuvimos que operar al aire libre, pero con un poco de trabajo y del chakra del Maestro Sennin logramos estabilizarte. La herida fue cerrada, pero para evitar que una reacción violenta de tu corazón la presionara antes de que cicatrizara por completo te hemos dado unas hierbas especiales que han adormecido tu cuerpo; probablemente es eso lo que te impide hablar. El otro problema que tienes es que debes recuperar la sangre que perdiste, y el chakra natural que tienes en tu sistema en este momento nos impide hacerte una transfusión, ya que el cambio en la composición de tu sangre podría echar a perder todo. Estarás un par de semanas recuperándote, pero estimamos que no tendrás ninguna secuela. Ahora mi esposa y yo nos iremos; estos jovencitos serán quienes te cuiden hasta tu total recuperación; te sugiero aprovechar tu descanso y no darles problemas a tus enfermeros, que tiene órdenes de retenerte por la fuerza si tratas de irte antes de estar totalmente repuesto"_.

Antes de marcharse, el anciano maestro sapo les habla a Tenten y Lee a fin de saber lo que afrontarán durante los próximos días: el paciente debe permanecer en cama todo el tiempo, al menos por un par de días. Luego podrá salir de ella si quiere por un par de horas diarias, pero no debe entrenar, y mucho menos irse, hasta que se reponga por completo, lo que debería ser rápido gracias a su gran fuerza vital (lo que es probable que incluso sea antes de lo que sospechaban, si se supone que dormiría hasta el día siguiente y se ha despertado apenas cuatro horas después de ser adormecido), debiendo ambos impedir alguna de esas conductas. Rock Lee le pregunta cuando sabrán que está repuesto; Fukasaku mira a Chojuro a fin de asegurarse que está dormido y no los oye, para luego responderle al muchacho: _"Cuando logre escaparse"_.

Ambos shinobi al principio quedan confusos, pero al final captan el sentido de sus palabras y se inclinan ante los ancianos, dando a entender que han comprendido sus extrañas instrucciones.

La pareja le dedica una última mirada al herido antes de desaparecer. Saben que cuando lleguen a la aldea las noticias de los eventos que seguramente se sucederán en los próximos días no habrá fuerza humana que logre retener allí al espadachín de Kiri.

* * *

Gamakishi corría a todo dar por los bosques del norte del País del Fuego. En sus manos llevaba dos pasajeros: Mariko -la samurai- y Mei -la Mizukage-.

Se habían detenido hace apenas unos minutos, interrumpidos en su carrera por Fukasaku-ojii, quien se había aparecido en un pozo encantado cercano para poder informarle a la líder de Kiri de la progresiva mejoría de su escolta, a quien han dejado atrás.

La pelirroja se encuentra más relajada luego de las buenas noticias y, vencida por el cansancio de ese día, ahora dormía recostada sobre la suave y húmeda piel del sapo gigantesco, insensible al vaivén de su inusual transporte.

La samurai llevaba fija su mirada en la mujer mayor, pensando en qué sucederá ahora aquella extraña relación, luego de que han debido separarse. La pelinegra no es particularmente supersticiosa, pero esos dos apenas llevaban un día de relación, y menos de doce horas como pareja, y fuerzas más poderosas que ambos se habían interpuesto entre ellos y ahora los llevan por caminos separados.

Es como si no debieran estar juntos.

La sobrina nieta del Taicho de los Samurai no pudo evitar sentir que tenía una nueva obligación: preservar la vida de esa sufrida mujer, a fin de que volviese a reunirse con su subordinado y amigo. Y esa era una misión que cumpliría sin fallar.

Tan sólo esperaba que Chojuro, por su parte, lograra permanecer en una pieza. El problema es que, hasta ese momento, todo parecía demostrar que jugaba con las posibilidades en contra.

* * *

Zetsu recién pudo materializarse donde esperaban su superior y su aliado durante la tarde. Tan graves fueron las heridas que le propinó en rubio Maestro Sennin con ese único ataque que requirió varias horas para dejar que su cuerpo se regenerara lo suficiente para moverse y así poder regresar al lugar de la batalla entre el grupo de la Mizukage y el revivido Shinobigatana.

Para esas alturas ya no había rastro ni de unos ni de otros en el paraje. Absolutamente nada, como si el grupo victorioso hubiese limpiado todo el lugar concienzudamente de cualquier cosa útil (incluyendo los restos de las destruidas siete espadas shinobi).

Sin más nada que hacer allí, retornó al lugar donde Obito y Kabuto esperaban novedades.

Yakushi Kabuto escuchó sin alterarse en lo más mínimo respecto de aquella derrota, como si la pérdida sufrida fuese nimia para sus medios. No esperó a oír todo el relato y se retiró a descansar, dejando a ese par conversando solos.

El enmascarado estaba furioso: otro más de sus grupos de ataque era aniquilado, y no precisamente por el rubio y sus sapos, sino por simples shinobi. Como si aquello viniera a confirmar sus temores respecto a la necesidad de sacar a los demás ninja de la partida que jugaría con el Maestro Sabio por el control de la humanidad.

Viéndose sólo con Zetsu, el enmascarado se quedó un rato de pie, pensativo, como si analizara todo lo relatado por su espía. Viéndolo en ese estado, el hombre planta se dirigió a él nuevamente:

\- Todavía podemos alcanzar a la Mizukage antes de que se reúna con sus hombres en Oto. Es evidente que hacia allí se dirige, Obito.

\- Cállate…

\- Pero…

\- He dicho que te calles, humano inútil…

Esa voz más tenebrosa, que no pertenecía al enmascarado, alertó al hombre planta. Como si fuese un llamado, la parte negra de Zetsu se manifestó, silenciando a su contraparte blanca:

\- Comprendo tu ira. Me siento igual, pero no es como si hubiésemos podido hacer algo al respecto.

\- Ya no es sólo Naruto, otros enemigos se muestran con la fuerza suficiente para oponerse a nuestro plan. Como si la sola existencia del estorbo Uchiha no fuese suficiente.

\- Éstos no son una amenaza; a pesar de todo son simples humanos.

\- Humanos que pudieron contra un enemigo que se supone no deberían ser capaces de vencer. Esos siete eran suficientes no sólo para terminar con la Mizukage sino con todo Tetsu. Kabuto ya no nos proporcionará otros revividos ni hay tiempo para preparar otra fuerza contra los samurai; aquello está ahora irremediablemente perdido. Vete, necesito hablar con tu parte blanca…

Ante la solicitud de su mitad ubicada dentro de Obito, quien ha sido dominado por esa esencia oscura, la parte que permanece en el hombre planta se retira. El ser blanco de Zetsu sale nuevamente a la luz, esperando las instrucciones del otro ser negro.

Pero el Obito poseído lo sujeta del cuello, levantándolo del suelo como si quisiera estrangularlo. Estando en esa posición el enmascarado, usando la voz del Zetsu negro, lo amenaza: _"No sé si realmente estás tratando de sabotear mis planes o fue sólo coincidencia, pero quiero que recuerdes que si te liberamos del Gedo Mazo fue para que sirvieras a tu propósito, según nuestra meta. Sé que debes haber interferido de alguna manera con mi mitad que reside en tu cuerpo; de otra manera el jinchuriki del nueve colas nunca habría podido sorprenderlo. Recuerda a quien sirves y quienes son tus amos, maldito esclavo"_. Luego, lo deja caer en el suelo, semi-inconsciente por la asfixia que le ha provocado su maestro.

La parte negra de Zetsu que habita en Obito le ordena a su contraparte dejarlo sólo, por lo que éste se retira, como si nada hubiese ocurrido entre ellos. El portador de la voluntad de la Diosa se reciente: el esfuerzo que le ha tomado en los últimos meses el estar allí, dentro de un simple humano, mientras eliminaba la conciencia de Tobi y fortalecía al sucesor de Madara para poder completar el ojo de su madre lo ha debilitado mucho, y siente que pronto no podrá controlar al enmascarado a su antojo.

El dividir su esencia en dos partes, algo que se veía muy necesario cuando decidió hacerlo, ahora parece que le ha pasado la cuenta.

No queda tiempo. Obito debe lograr desarrollar su dojutsu final, antes de que ya no pueda controlarlo y sus esfuerzos de mil años de pierdan definitivamente.

Pronto será tiempo de volver a fusionar sus dos mitades negras en un solo ser, pero ya no en el cuerpo del integrante de Akatsuki, del espía, sino dentro de su líder. Pero primero debe estar todo preparado para la última parte de su plan, el que le permitirá librar definitivamente a la Diosa de su encierro.


	42. Chapter 42

_\- ¡Presta atención, Naruto-kun!_

 _\- ¡Estoy prestando atención, dattebayo!_

 _\- Pues no lo parece…_

 _\- Lo siento, es que todo me parece muy complicado, Hinata-chan…_

 _\- Sólo estás nervioso. Comprendo que te sientas incómodo al ser ésta tu primera vez, pero no es nada más difícil que cualquier cosa que hayas tenido que hacer en tus entrenamientos._

 _\- Eto… y tú… ¿tienes mucha experiencia, Hinata-chan?_

 _\- Sólo un par de veces, aunque Neji-niisan siempre me ayudaba a practicar._

 _\- Otra vez Neji…_

 _\- Lo siento, pero mi círculo siempre fue muy reducido, y normalmente él, como mi guardián, era quien debía ayudarme a realizar todas estas tareas. ¿No creerás que era Oto-san quien me ayudaba en este tipo de cosas, verdad?_

 _\- No, es sólo… que no puedo evitar sentirme celoso de Neji._

 _La peliazul no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante la declaración del rubio. Respirando para recuperar la compostura, ella le dice:_

 _\- No deberías, mi relación con Neji siempre fue de hermanos._

 _\- Hermanos versión Hyuga, con un par de intentos de asesinato entre ustedes._

 _\- (molesta, la chica le reclama) Decir eso fue innecesario, Naruto-kun._

 _\- Lo siento, no pude evitarlo. Y no digo que fuese algo precisamente malo. Con seguridad si no hubiese existido esa distancia entre ustedes cuando niños seguramente habrías terminado enamorándote de ese idiota._

 _\- Te lo permito porque sé que no lo dices en serio, Naruto-kun. Sé que lo aprecias mucho; Kurama-sama me ha contado bastante sobre como te sentías cuando pelearon en el examen de chunnin._

 _\- Tal vez, pero ese zorro odioso no debería contarloa todo el mundo…_

 _\- No deberías avergonzarte por esas cosas, Naruto-kun. No tiene nada de malo reconocer que sientes aprecio o cariño por alguien._

 _\- Eres una chica, es más fácil para ustedes._

 _\- Eso es una tontera._

 _Complicado por el tema, el rubio elige continuar con lo que trata de hacer. Es el cuarto día de viaje en compañía de Sasuke y su equipo, y en su visita nocturna a la peliazul Naruto ha tenido la brillante idea de que ella le enseñe a bailar._

 _Aunque sería aún más brillante si no fuese nada más que una excusa para no pasarla simplemente uno al lado de la otra, una situación que aunque cómoda le resulta demasiado vulnerable para su propia integridad emocional (por no decir que probablemente termine atacando a su invitada mental, a fin de hacer realidad lo soñado hace un tiempo con ella):_

 _\- Recuerda quitarte los zapatos, Naruto-kun._

 _\- (mientras se los quita) Disculpa, se me olvida que estamos aquí adentro, contigo descalza._

 _\- No me molesta eso, pero tus pisadas duelen… no estoy segura de a qué se debe aquello, y sinceramente no creo que logremos nuestras primeras prácticas sin que me pises los pies._

 _\- No soy tan torpe._

 _\- Creeme, bailar es algo muy diferente._

 _\- Acabas de decir que sería más fácil que lo que hago habitualmente…_

 _\- No he dicho que sea difícil, sólo que costará al principio. No tengo claro el porqué, pero a todos les cuesta. Ahora, párate cerca mío, su mano derecha tomada de la mía, la izquierda sujetando mi cintura. No tenemos música, así que yo marcaré el ritmo con mi voz y te guiaré; luego, cuando aprendas, será tu turno de guiarme._

 _Naruto, con cuidado, toca la cintura de la chica, sin saber como debe tomarla. Notándolo dudar, Hinata usa su mano libre para colocar la del chico en su lugar, para luego posicionar la suya en donde corresponde, sujetándolo firmemente. El rubio no puede evitar sonrojarse por aquella cercanía, y apartando la mirada, pregunta: "¿no te incomoda todo esto, Hinata-chan?"; ella responde: "Sólo es un baile, Naruto-kun"._

 _La peliazul cuenta hacia atrás, para luego partir._

 _La Hyuga marca el ritmo: un vals a tres tiempos, los que indica tanto con su voz como con sus pies. Los primeros compases son torpes y los pasos cortos, con la chica llevándose un par de pisadas de su nerviosa pareja, quien temiendo separarse se acerca aún más a ella. Hinata apega su rostro a la mejilla de Naruto, hablándole al oído: "sólo sigue mi voz..."._

 _Allí, junto a él, continúa su tarareo._

 _Cuatro minutos después, cuando lo nota más confiado, la ojiperla toma algo de espacio, a fin de llevar pasos más largos, más abiertos; la pareja sigue con su mismo compás, pero la mayor distancia de cada movimiento los hace acelerar, mientras se animan a girar, llevando al otro en su movimiento. El vestido de la chica reacciona al impulso llevado, abriéndose y levantándose._

 _Naruto mira el rostro de su amada: ríe, como no recuerda haberla visto antes. Entonces, en un arrebato, se libera de su agarre y la toma de la cintura, levantándola. Ella sólo abre sus brazos hacia el cielo, mientras ambos giran. Los dos perdidos en su momento compartido._

 _Y Naruto tropieza, cayendo con su compañera al suelo. Preocupado, se acerca a Hinata, que ha caído a tres metros de él y se encuentra tirada de espaldas en el suelo, probablemente herida. A gatas se apresura a su lado, pero descubre que la peliazul sólo está agitada, con su cabello revuelto y sus ojos bien abiertos, mirando al cielo. Al verla el rubio descubre que el vestido blanco se ha levantado, descubriendo los muslos de la joven; con cuidado lo toma para devolverlo a su posición, mientras se disculpa por ese pequeño accidente. Ella apenas se levanta para verlo hacer eso._

 _El joven se para primero. Ella le pide que le ayude a incorporarse, mientras lo felicita por tan notorio avance en su primera lección de baile, para luego recordarle: "Ahora, Naruto-kun, necesito que te concentres, que todavía nos falta mucho". El chico simplemente asiente con el rostro, mientras se coloca nuevamente en posición, para luego preguntar: "¿Puedo ser yo el que guíe ahora?"; ella le responde, mientras sonríe: "Cuando logres estar sin pisarme o derribarme durante tres minutos, podrás hacerlo…"_

Naruto abrió sus ojos, fijando su mirada en el techo de la cabaña de los ancianos sapos, cuyo salón era su lugar de descanso en el Monte Myoboku.

Eran las cuatro y media de la madrugada, y el habitual ruido incesante de los últimos días a esas horas no existía. Los sapos descansaban de sus largas jornadas diurnas, cada uno en su hogar, con los suyos. Sólo unos pocos, asignados a tareas urgentes o vigilancia nocturna, permanecían en vigilia.

Los últimos días le había costado demasiado dormir, y tendía a despertarse muy temprano. Como si algo dentro suyo le insistiera que no podía perder el tiempo durmiendo. Pero tampoco podía simplemente salir de la cama: Fukasaku o Shima lo derribarían con algún golpe o genjutsu de sapo para obligarlo a descansar las horas necesarias, a juicio de ambos.

Debido a todo eso, había tomado el hábito, cuando despertaba así, de cerrar sus ojos y, recostado en su futón, recordar sus días con Hinata. Todas esas pequeñas cosas que hicieron cuando se reunían dentro de su mente, junto a ella, pudiendo contemplar su rostro, su sonrisa, sus hermosos ojos…

Recordaba cuando fue feliz, realmente feliz. Eso lo relajaba.

A veces se tomaba unos minutos para buscar a Kurama dentro de su cabeza, para conversar de esos días. Con un poco de presión, el zorro soltaba la lengua y le contaba alguna pequeña cosa de sus momentos íntimos con su amiga.

La presencia de la peliazul en sus vidas, más que cualquier meta en común: ese era el mayor vínculo entre ambos, prisionero y carcelero. Una amiga y amor ahora ausente, con ellos como sus deudos.

.

.

.

\- Veo que estás despierto, Naruto-chan.

\- Abuela…

La anciana sapa, sin más luz que la poca existente que provenía del exterior de la cabaña, colándose entre medio de la pequeña ventana del salón en donde estaba acomodado el joven. Como una sombra llegó al lado del chico, sentándose al lado suyo y colocando su mano en la frente de Naruto:

\- No pareces tener fiebre; ¿te sientes enfermo, pequeño?

\- No, sólo no tengo sueño.

\- No creo que sea eso, tus ojos se ven cansados.

\- ¿Puede verlos así, estando tan oscuro?

\- Mi vista sigue siendo buena, Naru-chan.

\- Al menos sólo me dice así cuando estamos a solas, abuela.

\- Debo mantener la imagen del Maestro Sabio ante los demás.

Naruto, con los minutos que han pasado, nota como sus ojos se han ambientado a la escasa luz del lugar y ve como la pequeña sapa viste una bata simple:

\- Siento haberla hecho salir de su cama, abuela.

\- No lo has hecho, sólo me levanté a tomar agua…

\- No necesita mentirme, Shima-obaachan.

\- Bueno, oí como te movías y aproveché de venir a echarte un ojo, antes de ir por mi agua.

\- Claro, abuela.

\- No entiendo porqué no te has construido una casa aquí en el monte; si tuvieras tu lugar propio no tendrías que preocuparte porque una vieja como yo te visitara cuando eliges no dormir.

\- ¿Acaso le molestan mis visitas?

\- No, simplemente creo que deberías tener algo tuyo. Además a los sapos les encantaría que tuvieras tu hogar aquí, con nosotros.

\- No me siento capaz de echar raíces en ningún lugar. Además, por mucho que me guste este lugar, siento que mi hogar está en Konoha… usted sabe, donde ella descanza…

\- Comprendo, pero no estoy de acuerdo. Ahora no eres más que un ermitaño, demasiado parecido a Jiraiya-chan…

\- ¿Y eso no es bueno?

\- No, pequeño. No digo que tu maestro no tuviese buenos momentos, pero esa vida de ir de un lado para otro es demasiado sacrificada. No queremos que termines tan solitario, tratando de ocultar tu soledad con vicios absurdos y sonrisas forzadas.

\- ¿Queremos?

\- Pa-chan y yo, pequeño. Eres demasiado joven para eso. Es una pena que seas un humano, si fueras un sapo te abríamos conseguido una joven y bella muchacha para casarte…

El joven no puede evitar sonrojarse, apenado, imaginando la escena. Viendo que faltan un par de horas para que amaneciera eligió recostarse de lado, dándole la espalda a la anciana, para luego decirle: _"¿Podría ayudarme a dormir, obaa-chan ?"_ ; la hembra sapo le responde: _"Claro, pequeño"_.

La anciana susurra al oído del joven un arrullo de sapo que lleva un poderoso genjutsu, el que como una hipnosis sumerge al rubio en un profundo sueño. Cuando termina, segura de que Naruto duerme profundamente, ella se dirige de regreso a su cama.

Cuando llega a su habitación, ve como su esposo le espera despierto. Cuando llega al lado suyo, él le habla:

\- No deberías usar tu hipnosis con el muchacho tan seguido, Ma-chan.

\- No te preocupes, que toda esa preocupación se le pasará cuando toda la presión que ha tenido estos últimos días finalmente se acabe.

\- Cuando Akatsuki ataque a las aldeas… Kami quiera que todo eso termine bien…

\- Acabará bien. El chico es fuerte, y nosotros también. El tal Madara y el tipo de las serpientes no podrán hacer nada contra todos esos chicos.

\- Eso espero, Ma-chan.

\- Ahora duérmete Pa-chan, que cuando llegue el día habrá mucho trabajo por hacer.

El anciano agudiza su oído, sintiendo como la respiración del rubio es suave y acompasada: duerme. Con esa certeza, se arrima junto a su esposa, para calentar sus cuerpos uno junto al otro, deseando que faltaran muchas horas antes de tener que salir de su refugio y poner manos a la obra.

* * *

En las afueras de Konoha apenas despuntaba el día, con el sol asomándose apenas por las colinas que se levantaban al oriente de la villa, cuando un sapo mediano, ancho, de poco más de un metro de alto, gris y vestido de uniforme, surgió del pozo encantado más cercano. Con rapidez, considerando que ya se encontraba bastante atrasado, se dirigió a la entrada de la aldea.

Los tres guardianes chunnin que vigilaban el paso de los visitantes vieron como el pequeño saltador se acercaba a su ubicación. El más joven de ellos se interpuso en su camino, pero el sapo, sin detenerse, levantó una hoja de papel sellada y se la mostró; fue sólo verla y el guardia se apartó de su camino. El anfibio, sólo soltó un "gracias" de forma acelerada, mientras siguió su carrera a su destino.

Los visitantes de la aldea, que ya a esas horas formaban una cola de unas cuarenta personas, todos esperando por su revisión de seguridad para que les permitieran el paso, reclamaron por ese trato preferencial al extraño transeúnte, pero el jefe de los guardias les gritó a todos: _"Si alguno de ustedes lleva un documento sellado por el Sabio Legendario también puede saltarse la revisión; sino, ¡a callar!"_. Los que esperaban se resignaron ante la evidente molestia del chunnin.

Todos sabían lo quisquillosos e irritables que estaban los ninjas en esos días, y nadie quería verse en prisión por una tontera.

El sapo gris se cruzó con un par de conocidos antes de llegar a su destino: una pareja de sapos verdes, de medio metro de alto, quienes asistían al marcado de la población. Los saludó con la mano antes de perderlos de vista.

Finalmente el anfibio de armadura llegó a su destino: el cementerio memorial. Su tarea para las próximas ocho horas era montar guardia perimetral a las tumbas, a fin de evitar cualquier infiltración de algún agente del tal Kabuto. Un trabajo que se llevaba haciendo desde hace cinco meses, con anuencia de las autoridades de la Aldea Escondida entre las Hojas.

El sistema era el siguiente: los shinobi vigilaban que nada más grande que un gato se colara, y los sapos se encargaban de los infiltrados que por su tamaño pasaban desapercibidos a los humanos.

Y eran muy buenos en eso.

Cuando llegó a la pequeña caseta que los shinobi les habían levantado a los sapos vigilantes (ubicada cerca de la parte en que el cementerio conectaba con la muralla exterior de la aldea) el sapo recién llegado pudo ver el conteo de la vigilancia: treinta y ocho pieles de serpiente, colgadas en una de las paredes exteriores de la caseta (señal de advertencia para los invasores). Mientras sacaba de entre su armadura un pan relleno de bichos, que sería su comida de media tarde, llegó el sapo al que relevaría: de piel azul intensa, unos centímetros más bajo que el recién llegado, vestía armadura y portaba un cuchillo especial (para desollar a esos bichos insolentes que pretendían colarse).

Mientras le entregaba el arma al recién aparecido, le reclamó su tardanza:

\- Treinta minutos…

\- Lo siento, Gamaji.

\- ¡Nada de lo siento, tendrás que compensármelo, Kato!

\- ¿Y cómo pretendes que haga eso? Y ni se te ocurra que te reemplace en alguna tarea, que los jefes tienen todo eso muy controlado.

\- Tu hermana…

\- ¿Qué?

\- Mimi-chan

\- Mimiko-san para ti, idiota.

\- La conozco hace mucho como para llamarla con tanta formalidad. Piensa que si fuese otro me habría largado, y quién sabe qué hubiese pasado con el cuerpo de la mujer del jefe.

\- Probablemente nada, veo que no han aparecido nuevas serpientes desde que tuve mi último turno. Hace cuatro días estuve aquí y la cuenta de pieles estaba igual.

\- Pero aún así me lo debes.

\- Si pretendes que yo haga algo para que ella…

\- (interrumpiendo) No, sólo que no hagas un escándalo cuando haga mi movimiento.

\- No me puedo comprometer a eso.

\- Piénsalo, que si dejas pasar mucho tiempo se me puede ocurrir algo peor… como informarle a Fujita-sama o a Togo-sama de tu falta…

\- ¡No con ese loco!

\- No le digas así, sólo es un poco "excéntrico".

\- ¡Excéntrico mis patas! ¿Acaso dejarías a Mimi-chan sin su hermano? Tú sabes como Togo-sama imparte los castigos: agarra a los negligentes como compañeros de práctica… y no sabe contenerse.

\- Siempre podrías apelar al Maestro Sennin. He oído que es bastante compasivo, y los sobrinos de Togo-sama son parte de su círculo cercano.

\- ¿Y que se entere de que me quedé dormido, cuando debía venir a cuidar el cuerpo de su mujer?

\- Ahora lo de tu hermana no parece tan grave, ¿verdad?

\- Está bien, tú te callas con ésto y yo miraré para el lado si pretendes algo con mi hermanita. ¿Supongo que te sabrás comportar, verdad?

\- ¡Me ofendes, viejo amigo! Mis intenciones con Mimi-chan son honorables.

Resignado, el sapo azul recoge un pequeña bolsa de la caseta, la que guarda dentro de su uniforme. Antes de irse, le recuerda a su relevo que le cambie el agua a las flores que la familia de la muchacha muerta acostumbra dejar allí todas las semanas.

Cuando finalmente queda sólo, en su punto de vigilancia, el sapo gris le da un mordisco a su pan relleno antes de dejarlo y partir a hacer su ronda: son apenas las seis y media, y estará allí hasta las dos de la tarde.

* * *

\- ¿En qué piensas, abuelo?

\- En nada, sólo estoy cansado…

\- Preocupado por nuestras fuerzas en Kusa, supongo.

Onoki se había levantado temprano ese día, sintiéndose nostálgico. Si bien los muchos años que traía a cuestas no lo habían debilitado mayormente, salvo pequeños dolores en su espalda (que tendía a exagerar para verse consentido por los jóvenes, en especial por su nieta Kurotsuchi), esos mismo años lo habían vuelto pesimista.

El recuento de los hechos de los últimos dos meses era demasiado desalentador, principalmente para su Aldea. Desde el inicio, la fatídica derrota ante Akatsuki, que dejó huérfana a su pequeña, su orgullo; luego, esa vergüenza que había sido la ocupación de Oto y su corolario, la batalla de Uzumaki Naruto con las mismas fuerzas que habían avergonzado a su élite, siendo aplastadas por aquél (y con la vergonzosa participación de los shinobi de la Alianza, reducidos a meros espectadores de esa larga jornada); la humillante retirada de Ame ante un sólo sujeto y, finalmente, ese ataque a traición a las fuerzas del Pacto en el País del Viento que terminó con el casi aniquilamiento de uno de sus batallones en las Sombras y el distanciamiento con los samurai.

Las cosas sólo iban de mal en peor para Iwa.

Akatsuki pasaba de ellos. Los sapos y su líder los menospreciaban. El Pacto los ignoraba, concentrándose en implementar un supuesto plan de evacuación de sus aldeas escondidas. Y, por sobre todo, ese prepotente del Raikage que pretendía ser la voz a cargo, desplazándolo e ignorando su opinión en todo en el último tiempo. La guerra lo tenía fastidiado.

Fue ese sentimiento el que lo había hecho escabullirse de sus escoltas y buscar alguna roca solitaria, en la periferia del pueblo, a fin de contemplar toda su aldea desde ella. Quería estar sólo para meditar.

Pero su nieta lo había encontrado. Siempre lograba encontrarlo.

A pesar de que estaba en un lugar bastante escarpado y alto, Kurotsuchi no tuvo problema en alcanzarlo, a fin de colocarse al lado suyo: finalmente su abuelo había accedido a enseñarle su jutsu de roca ligera, que le permitía al usuario despojarse de su peso y, con suficiente control, incluso volar por los aires. Ese jutsu era una especie de marca que caracterizaba a todos los kages de Iwa, y tanto él como los dos anteriores, Ishikawa y Mu, lo habían dominado.

Enseñárselo a su nieta era el mudo reconocimiento de una realidad que había estado postergando demasiado tiempo: pronto se retiraría y ella pasaría a ocupar su lugar como la Sombra de la Roca.

Pero no quería dejar su puesto sin garantizar antes la seguridad de su gente:

\- No, pequeña… es sólo… todo…

\- Debiste haberme enviado a mi, en vez de a ese inútil de Akatsuchi. Eso te evitaría preocupaciones, viejo.

\- ¿Tú como subordinada de C? Con tu carácter, seguramente habrías tratado de usurpar el mando.

\- No exageres, abuelo. Sólo lo habría convencido de que yo era la mejor para el puesto.

\- No, te necesito aquí, ahora más que nunca, nieta.

\- ¿Lo dices por eso del supuesto ataque de Akatsuki?

\- En parte.

\- ¡Vamos, no puedes creer así como así a lo que dice ese rubio idiota!

\- No le creo a él, es todo. Las tropas que tanto Konoha como Suna han hecho retornar de las fronteras…

\- (interrumpiendo) Son los menos; todavía lo principal de su ejército sigue en las fronteras.

\- Y luego está lo de Tetsu y Kiri…

\- ¡A esos hay que aplastarlos apenas acabemos con el tal Madara y con el rubio!

\- ¿Porqué? Hasta ahora no nos han hecho nada, salvo dejar de ser nuestros aliados.

\- Pero sabemos que pretenden expulsar a nuestro ejército de Oto, luego de lo que nos costó esa victoria… ¡No podemos dejar que nos pasen a llevar de nuevo!

\- ¿Insinúas que vale la pena irse a la guerra contra el Pacto y sus nuevos aliados por retener al País de los Campos de Arroz, un lugar cuyo único valor para nosotros es el que representa la hasta ahora única victoria de la que podemos jactarnos en esta guerra, una victoria que conseguimos batallando con una ventaja de veinte a uno? ¿Crees que es algo de lo que debemos estar orgullosos?

\- Tanto como orgullosos no, pero…

\- Lamentablemente, en este momento, nuestra presencia en Oto es mínima: apenas una división de menos de mil quinientos hombres. Pase lo que pase, ya no depende de mi, sino de A y su ejército.

\- ¿O sea, tú… abandonarías sin más?

\- Suenas decepcionada…

\- Pensé que querías ganar esta guerra, viejo.

\- Quiero proteger a la gente de la Tierra, nada más.

\- ¿Y tu orgullo como Tsuchikage?

\- Es hora de que aprendas de que el orgullo no le sirve a un líder si le impide proteger a los tuyos. Debes entender que si llegado el momento debes besar los pies de tu enemigo para salvar a tu gente del dolor y del sufrimiento, lo haces y ya.

Kurotsuchi aparta la mirada, como negándose a aceptar lo que dice su abuelo. Éste no puede evitar colocar su mano izquierda sobre su mollera, acariciando su cabello con ternura, para luego preguntarle:

\- Dime, ¿matarías por proteger a tu aldea?

\- Claro, soy una kunoichi, viejo.

\- ¿Morirías por proteger a tu aldea?

\- Sin dudarlo…

\- Entonces, ¿porqué se te hace tan difícil la idea de humillarte por tu aldea?

\- En humillarse no hay honor, abuelo.

\- Comprendo, el honor vale más que la vida.

\- Claro.

\- No lo digo por tu vida, lo digo por la de ellos…

\- ¿Ellos?

\- Mira a la aldea, a sus habitantes. Trata de contarlos, a cada uno de ellos; luego dime cuantos de ellos pagan tu honor, a cuantos sacrificarías para no tener que humillarte: ¿diez?, ¿cien?, ¿mil? Yo aprendí esto hace mucho, nieta: ni siquiera el sufrimiento de uno de ellos, menos la vida del mas pequeño de los que debes proteger, vale el mantener mi honor, o mi orgullo.

Avergonzada, la chica baja la mirada, mientras mueve su cabeza como diciendo "no". Se disculpa con el anciano por insinuar que aquellos a los que ambos habían dedicado sus vidas valían tan poco.

Onoki dirige su mirada al oriente, mientras piensa; ella pregunta:

\- ¿Qué es lo que vas a hacer, viejo?

\- Retroceder. Reconocer que me he equivocado y tratar de enmendar todo.

\- Acaso…

\- Lo primero que haré será escribir a nuestras tropas en la frontera con el País del Viento; es hora de que vuelvan a casa. Luego, ordenaré que nuestros shinobi que se encuentran en Kusa no se muevan a ningún otro lugar; confío en que C es lo suficientemente razonable para no forzar un enfrentamiento. No hay mucho que pueda hacer por nuestra división en Oto, pero confío en que A no será lo suficientemente irracional como para atacarlos y provocar una represalia de nuestra parte…

\- ¿Abandonamos la guerra?

\- No, sólo se la dejaremos a gente más capaz.

\- ¡No pensarás en unirnos al tal Naruto!

\- ¿Te molesta esa posibilidad?

\- ¡Por supuesto, si se atrevió a humillarnos en la Lluvia!

\- Debo agradecerle por eso. Sin su intervención arrastraríamos otra vergüenza más, como la de los Campos de Arroz.

\- Pero…

\- Silencio, jovencita. Pronto dejaré de ser el kage. Cuando tú ocupes mi lugar, podrás cuestionar todo lo que quieras de lo que he decidido; hasta entonces, soy tu superior.

La joven no puede dejar de evidenciar su molestia, mira furiosa a su abuelo, mientras aprieta sus dientes con rabia. Onoki, ignorándola, continúa:

\- Debes salir a recibir a los embajadores de Suna. Por la información que recibimos deberían llegar durante la mañana. Quiero que seas lo más amable y servicial que puedas con ellos.

\- No creo poder, yo…

\- Entre ellos viene una persona con motivos más que suficientes para odiarnos, y sin embargo ha aceptado un encargo que debería serle desagradable para servir mejor a su gente; tú deberás hacer lo mismo, Kuro-chan.

\- Nunca me has dicho así, viejo…

\- Tu madre era la que te llamaba así, ¿verdad? Partió muy pronto… ambos lo hicieron… ¿Sabes? Siempre aprecié mucho a tu padre, fue un hombre valiente y un leal consejero, pero por sobretodo eso estaba el hecho de que pudo afrontar la pérdida de su esposa, mi hija, y criar a una hermosa y fuerte pequeña, que hoy es mi orgullo… un orgullo inmerecido, debo decir. Ahora debes honrar lo que hizo por ti y por esta tierra y hacer tu parte para terminar con esta maldita guerra de una buena vez. Y si es el tal Uzumaki Namikase Naruto el que debe hacerlo, no seremos nosotros los que nos pondremos en su camino, ya no más.

Con firmeza, el anciano se levanta de su lugar y, flotando en el aire, desciende con lentitud de la roca, de regreso a las calles de la aldea. Kurotsuchi, sin estar muy convencida de la orden que ha recibido, decide quedarse un rato más allí, sola.

El viento sopla sobre su posición elevada, levantando el polvo alrededor de la muchacha.

* * *

El movimiento había iniciado temprano en el campamento del ejército unificado Tetsu-Kiri, estacionado en la frontera occidental del País de los Campos de Arroz.

Ai y Kaminari habían llegado al campamento durante el mediodía del día anterior, unas horas antes de que Terumi Mei y Mariko hicieran lo mismo. Entre ambos habían preparado todo, incluido la unión de ambas fuerzas (los samurai y la división de Kiri) bajo un mando común.

Para los dos samurai que actuaban en representación de su líder, la sobrina nieta de Mifune-sama, resultó extraño ver llegar a esas dos tan pronto, y sobre todo sin Chojuro con ellas. Mariko fue quien los puso al tanto de lo sucedido en Ame y del estado en que habían dejado a su compañero.

La Mizukage, en cambio, se negó a hablar de aquello, avocándose de inmediato a la próxima movilización de la fuerza en dirección al centro del país, donde se encontraba acantonado el ejército de la Alianza (adonde se habían replegado luego de que el envío de parte de su fuerza a Kusa los dejara demasiado vulnerables ante las tropas fronterizas de Konoha). Era como si la pelirroja pretendiera dejar el suceso de la Lluvia atrás, distrayéndose con todas las cosas que quedaban todavía por preparar antes de su avance.

.

.

.

Los ocho mi quinientos hombres y mujeres que formaban esa tropa ya habían levantado el campamento, esperando tan sólo la orden de partir a su destino. Viajarían a trote ligero por un par de horas, hasta llegar a donde esperaba el ejército de ocupación de la Alianza, que para esas alturas estaba reducido a menos de siete mil hombres.

Dicha fuerza no lucharía sola ese día. Es más, si todo salía como se esperaba ni siquiera habría batalla.

Esa esperanza alentaba a la joven Mariko, comandante de la Fuerza de Tareas Samurai y segunda de la general de todo ese ejército. Su superior, en cambio, no guardaba tales esperanzas: conocía la tozudez del Raikage, quien teniendo ya conocimiento de la deserción de dos de sus aliados de la Alianza Shinobi seguramente había ordenado a sus tropas el enfrentar a sus antiguos aliados.

Ahora irían al encuentro de un ejército enemigo conformado por shinobi de Kusa, Iwa y Kumo que no tenía posibilidad alguna de ganar.

Pronto llegó la información que la Mizukage esperaba para poder partir.

Mensajeros de Konoha habían llegado al lugar donde esperaba con su estado mayor con las últimas noticias. Una división de dos mil shinobi de los cuerpos de reserva dos y tres de la Hoja más sus guardias fronterizas, bajo el mando de Yamato, se dirigía al punto de reunión acordado, a cinco kilómetros de las ruinas de Oto, afuera de las cuales el ejército de la Alianza había establecido su base; por el lado de la frontera noroccidental de los Campos de Arroz, interponiéndose entre el ejército de ocupación y el País del Rayo, mil quinientos shinobi más de Konoha y dos mil milicianos (tanto de las Olas como de los territorios occidentales del País del Fuego), además de trescientos voluntarios de los supervivientes de Oto, cortaban el paso de refuerzos que pudiese enviar A desde Kumo.

El plan era sencillo: forzarían a las tropas de la Alianza en Oto a retirarse hacia el noroeste, en dirección a Iwa, en donde no contaban con refuerzos (ya que el ejército de operaciones del País de la Tierra estaba en ese momento concentrado en la Hierba).

Además de su aplastante superioridad numérica contaban con que los acompañaría un representante del _Densetsu no Sennin_ que comunicaría a los de Alianza que, en caso de no querer retirarse, los ejércitos del Pacto contarían con el apoyo de una fuerza de sapos guerreros, haciendo virtualmente imposible cualquier resistencia. Eso debería bastar para convencer al enemigo de retirarse pacíficamente.

Luego, con esa victoria, movilizarían cincuenta mil tropas de todas las fuerzas y países involucrados para obligar a los treinta y cinco mil del segundo ejército de operaciones de la Alianza en Kusa a disolverse o retirarse más allá de la frontera sur de Iwa. Todos contaban con que para ese entonces las aldeas menores abandonaran la Alianza, lo que forzaría a los líderes de la Alianza (Onoki y A) a mantener sus propios ejércitos dentro de sus respectivos países, a riesgo de perderlos en batalla desigual si insistían en atacar con ellos.

Estando todo dispuesto para la jornada de ese día Terumi Mei, general de toda esa fuerza, ordenó partir a su destino.

Ese día comenzaría a definirse el conflicto entre Alianza y Pacto.

* * *

Eran apenas las nueve y media. De haber sabido lo que se le vendría ese día, C habría preferido seguir durmiendo.

Tan temprano y ya debía lidiar con dos ordenes contradictorias.

Por un lado un comunicado del Tsuchikage, ordenando que sus propias tropas (que, sumando veinte mil shinobi, conformaban más de la mitad de la fuerza bajo su mando) permanecieran estacionadas en Kusa hasta nuevo aviso. Por el otro su kage, A, informándole de la traición de Tetsu y Kiri y su unión a las fuerzas del Pacto y de Uzumaki Naruto.

La orden del Raikage era clara: se esperaba un ataque del Pacto y sus nuevos aliados al ejército que la Alianza mantenía en Oto; si dicho ataque se verificaba, fuese cual fuese el resultado del mismo, sus órdenes eran lanzar una ofensiva total sobre el enemigo en dos flancos, debiendo enviar una columna de cinco mil hombres a presionar la frontera de la Lluvia, a fin de distraer a las fuerzas del Monte Myoboku, mientras los treinta mil restantes debían ignorar al ejército enemigo en los Campos de Arroz y realizar un ataque relámpago al País del Fuego (ignorando a la muy fortificada Konoha), devastándolo de norte a sur, para luego entrar por el País de las Cascadas y alcanzar el País del Viento, culminando en Suna, la que deberían capturar o, en caso de no ser posible, sitiar.

A no planteaba una batalla: su orden era simplemente sembrar de muerte y destrucción los países enemigos, confiando en que sus respectivos ejércitos estaban lejos, en sus fronteras, impedidos de detenerlos. Por lo visto, las palabras de Darui habían sido proféticas y el Raikage, furioso por la traición de parte de sus aliados, había decidido llevar todo aquello a un punto de no retorno.

Porque era imposible que el Pacto no contestara una campaña de ese tipo con la misma moneda. Todo se estaba llendo al infierno; no, ellos lo llevaban hasta ese lugar.

Ahora las opciones de C eran: hacer pública la orden de Onoki-sama y realizar el ataque con el resto de su ejército (sólo catorce mil tropas, las que seguramente serían aniquiladas antes de llegar a territorio del Viento); ocultar el mensaje del Tsuchikage y lanzar la ofensiva con todas las tropas con que contaba, usando su autoridad como general del ejército unificado; ocultar la orden de Iwa y neutralizar a su ejército en un ataque sorpresa antes de que su líder cambiara de bando (como parecía intuirse de ese comunicado); deshacerse de los soldados de la Tierra, mover su ejército para unirlo a los que sobrevivieran de la fuerza en Oto para luego, contando con esa fuerza, atacar su propia Aldea y destituir a A-sama antes de que terminara haciendo que los mataran a todos.

En otras circunstancias no habría dudado en cumplir con sus órdenes, pero ahora todo era demasiado complicado. Con sólo ocho mil de los treinta y cinco mil que formaban su ejército perteneciendo a Kumo, su aldea, su posición como para forzar al resto a actuar estaba muy mermada.

Y el problema era que, mientras más lo pensaba, más atractiva y segura para la integridad de su Aldea y de su País se le presentaba la última alternativa.

* * *

Separados en tres celdas continuas (la de en medio ahora desocupada), atados de manos y vigilados por un grupo de ocho shinobi que los apuntaban con armas de ataque a distancia, se encontraban los dos escoltas del embajador de Konoha, Yamanaka Ino y Sai.

Ambos shinobi estaban atados de pies y manos, sujetados de una cuerda al techo de sus celdas y con sus pies apenas tocando el suelo. Además de aquello, la kunoichi había sido vendada, como precaución por cualquier habilidad que pudiera tratar de usar del arsenal que se sabía manejaban los miembros de su clan.

De pie, junto a la entrada del complejo de celdas, un equipo observaba a los prisioneros: Samui, Omoi y Karui. La rubia con el mismo rostro serio que utilizaba estando en misión; el chico más preocupado de la pelirroja que de los prisioneros y la chica restante con la mirada perdida, evidentemente nerviosa.

Eran las once de la mañana. Ya sería casi una hora desde que se llevaron al embajador del Pacto para interrogarlo, y les habían avisado que pronto llegaría a ocupar su lugar, de regreso a la celda que lo había acogido temprano ese mismo día.

 _La recepción ofrecida por el Raikage a sus visitantes fue todo lo fría e incómoda que se podría haber esperado. Choji sólo agradecía que su amiga Ino hubiese ignorado todo el pesado ambiente y se hubiese divertido con el chico pálido._

 _Sai había tenido la deferencia de llevarse a la rubia a eso de las once y media de la noche, por lo que el Akimichi continuó su velada sólo hasta que la misma terminó. Karui, su acompañante, fue su sombra durante toda esa noche, e incluso compartieron un par de piezas de baile en la pista improvisada._

 _Todo el fingido jolgorio duró hasta las dos de la madrugada, y el jounin de Konoha tuvo el detalle de acompañar a la pelirroja a su hogar como agradecimiento por su compañía (amabilidad que fue pagada con un "gracias" y un beso en su mejilla de parte de la kunoichi de Kumo)._

 _Choji se tomó su tiempo para regresar a su hospedaje. Le preocupaba interrumpir algo entre sus compañeros de equipo y el frío nocturno no era algo que lo apremiara particularmente. Por todo eso, recién regresó a su suite a eso de las tres y media de la madrugada._

 _Apenas entró se percató que no había señas de Sai, o al menos de su persona. La cama (que le tocaba esa noche al jounin pelinegro) estaba ordenada y vacía, y la única señal de que sus compañeros habían regresado esa noche eran los zapatos y la bufanda de Ino, tirados en el suelo, y la chaqueta de su compañero de misión, arrojada sobre el sofá de dos cuerpos._

 _No tardó mucho en llegar a la conclusión de lo que significaba todo eso: seguramente ambos se encontraban en ese instante compartiendo la pequeña cama dentro de la habitación; su compañera había logrado no dormir sola esa noche. Con cuidado (y alegrándose por ambos jóvenes y el paso que habían dado, que aunque no era lo que deseaba cuando iniciaron esa misión terminó convenciéndose que era lo mejor para todos) Choji recogió las cosas tiradas y las acomodó en la mesa; se sirvió un café para bajar el poco trago que se sirvió aquella noche y, dejando muy ordenado su traje, se acomodó en la cama colocada en el salón de la suite compartida. Su propio cansancio fue el mejor remedio para evitar pensar en las cosas que habrían hecho ese par durante su ausencia._

 _A la mañana siguiente Sai debió despertar al líder de misión, quien a eso de las diez seguía sin dar señales de vida. El Akimichi vio por un momento a su compañero: se veía igual que siempre, impertérrito, como si nada hubiese ocurrido. Ino, en cambio, no podía evitar mostrar un rostro extraño: a ratos avergonzada, a ratos feliz._

 _Lo único que la rubia hizo esa mañana para evidenciar lo ocurrido durante la noche anterior fue besar en la mejilla a su compañero y líder de equipo, agradeciéndole las horas de privacidad regaladas y ofreciéndole ir a comprarle el pastel que quisiera para desayunar; Choji le preguntó: "¿Porqué pastel?", a lo que ella respondió: "Por que también necesitaré un pedazo de él"._

 _Ese fue el último buen momento de su misión._

 _El Raikage no los llamó durante todo ese día para su reunión habitual. En vez de eso, perdieron su tiempo hasta bien avanzada la tarde, en que recibieron su último comunicado de Konoha: Tetsu y Kiri abandonaban la Alianza, y el día siguiente, con ese hecho ya siendo de dominio público, un ejército formado por ellos más Konoha atacaría a las tropas de ocupación estacionadas en los Campos de Arroz, a fin de lograr que abandonaran el país. Su misión estaba cancelada._

 _Ahora sólo quedaba decidir si trataban de salir de Kumo a escondidas o esperaban a que el asunto estallara. Choji eligió tratar ese problema con sus compañeros; Ino dudaba, pero Sai lo tenía claro: huir era imposible, no con el estado de las cosas y la vigilancia permanente a la que eran sometidos: si intentaban irse era una muerte casi segura; en cambio, si elegían quedarse los detendrían e interrogarían, pero seguramente no correrían peligro de muerte. El Raikage no se atrevería a matar a enviados pacíficos, recibidos cuando el estado de guerra entre sus respectivas aldeas no existía; incluso, si fuera cualquier otro, lo esperable era que fuesen expulsados del País del Rayo, sin mayores represalias._

 _Mientras Ino compraba la cena de esa noche, Choji le pidió a su compañero que le enseñara la técnica para descifrar los mensajes que recibían de Konoha, de tal manera que de ser necesario pudiera revisarlos él solo. Le tomó unos instantes a Sai el comprender el porqué le pidió aquello._

 _A día siguiente los fueron a buscar a eso de las ocho de la mañana._

 _El grupo de captura los encontró a todos vestidos con sus respectivos uniformes. Los tres estaban sin equipaje alguno, el que habían enviado la tarde anterior por correo a sus familias en la Hoja._

 _Samui encabezó a los veinte shinobi que concurrieron a la detención de los enviados de Konoha. Karui iba integrando la comitiva._

 _A, la cuarta sombra del Rayo, los recibió en los sótanos de la torre del Raikage, en donde serían mantenidos prisioneros. Choji tuvo que soportar toda una perorata sobre traición y engaño que le gritó aquél viejo idiota, para luego ser puesto en su celda. Sus amarras fueron las más severas de los tres: el joven Akimichi fue inmovilizado con ataduras de brazos y piernas que, como si fuesen piezas de una armadura, los cubrían por completo, dotadas con púas metálicas para el caso de que el representante de Konoha tratara de liberarse recurriendo a su jutsu de crecimiento corporal: esas mismas púas atravesarían sus extremidades si trataba de forzar sus ataduras. Pero incluso, estando en su tamaño normal, aquellas puntas metálicas lastimaban su piel._

 _Luego vinieron las preguntas: necesitaban al encargado de inteligencia del grupo, a fin de que fuese interrogado. Ino no pudo evitar demostrar nerviosismo: Sai seguramente sería llevado y, conociendo su dureza, posiblemente torturado de formas horribles para sacarle la información que buscaban._

 _Pero fue Choji el que habló, indicando que era él quien se encargaba de esas tareas, las que eran demasiado sensibles para simples subordinados. Como no creyendo aquello, el Raikage solicitó pruebas de lo dicho por el muchacho; el Akimichi, con toda naturalidad, desplegó el jutsu de tinta sobre las últimas cartas recibidas, que ahora estaban en poder de los de Kumo. A pensó que seguramente el embajador era quien se encargaba de esa parte de su misión bajo la idea de que, teniendo la calidad de representante y negociador, no sería sometido a interrogatorio forzado, en consideración a su misma calidad. Pero ahora estaban en guerra, y esos miramientos ya no corrían._

 _Karui vio como se llevaban a Choji a golpes a la habitación donde sus interrogadores trabajarían. El chico sonreía: finalmente pagaría la amistad de su mejor amiga, protegiendo a sus compañeros. Ino no pudo evitar soltar una lágrima, mientras deseaba en silencio que nada malo le pasara a su amigo de infancia y agradeciendo el tener los ojos vendados para no ver cómo se lo llevaban._

 _Sai sólo lo miró para decirle: "Diles todo lo que quieran saber, Choji". A interpretó esas palabras como cobardía, el miedo a que si no obtenían lo que deseaban de su líder siguieran con ellos; el jounin pelinegro, que recordaba las duras sesiones de entrenamiento de tortura en Raíz, simplemente quería que su amigo no pasara por aquello si podía evitarlo._

 _Karui no se atrevió a mirar a los que quedaron en sus celdas. Sólo atinó a fijar su mirada a la pared cuando los gritos comenzaron. Veinte minutos después los gritos, finalmente, se silenciaron…_

Choji fue traído entre dos shinobi, arrastrando los pies en el suelo.

Sai pudo verlo entrar por el pasillo que daba a sus celdas individuales; le dijo a su compañera de equipo en voz alta, a fin de que lo escuchara: _"Ya lo han traído de vuelta. No te preocupes, está vivo y se ve bien"_. Ino pudo finalmente respirar aliviada, inmóvil donde estaba.

Karui sólo pudo verlo un instante, para luego salir de aquél lugar, avergonzada y dolida: El joven iba sangrando de sus brazos y su cara, la que tenía llena de golpes y moretones, además de lucir profundos cortes en la frente y en la zona próxima a sus labios. Respira todavía agitado, sin poner mayor resistencia cuando lo sujetaron de nuevo a sus ataduras.

Samui, que en el intertanto ha recibido recado de un jounin del grupo de interrogaciones, les dice a los prisioneros: _"Raikage-sama me ha pedido que les informe de lo siguiente: ha tenido conocimiento de un posible ataque de sus enemigos al ejército de ocupación en Oto. Quiere que sepan que ha enviado un mensaje a sus líderes para advertirles que en caso de que dicho ataque se verifique y muera alguno de nuestros soldados, ha decidido que ustedes serán ejecutados como represalia por aquello"_.

Ino no puede evitar emitir un gemido nervioso. Sai sólo dirige la vista a la joven, dos celdas más lejos. Choji no reacciona a las palabras de la rubia.

Samui, viendo que el Akimichi no responde nada, se aproxima a su celda para que lo escuche bien:

\- ¿Has oído lo que he dicho, shinobi?

\- Si, fuerte y claro.

\- ¿Tienes algo que decir al respecto?

\- Nada. Tu líder se engaña si piensa que una amenaza de ese tipo evitará que mis compañeros hagan lo correcto.

\- Entonces todos ustedes morirán.

\- Lo supuse…

\- Todo condenado tiene derecho a una gracia especial. En consideración a tu calidad oiré lo que tienes que decir y se lo comunicaré a nuestro líder; tal vez considere ser misericordioso si tus palabras son las correctas.

\- (respirando profundamente, el chico responde) Pido que se preserve la vida de mis escoltas. Si alguien debe morir para salvar el honor del Raikage y de Kumo, una o tres muertes no harán la diferencia; de nada le servirá que Ino o Sai sean asesinados. Yo, en cambio, soy el embajador designado, el líder de misión, y sobre mi recae la responsabilidad de todo lo ocurrido, incluido el fracaso al no poder conseguir vuestra alianza.

\- ¿Tratas de ser un héroe, shinobi?

\- No. Ya estoy muerto; después de lo que su líder ha hecho conmigo no puede dejarme ir. Hace trece años uno de sus embajadores fue asesinado en Konoha por un acto de su sola responsabilidad, uno que en cualquier otra circunstancia habría justificado su muerte, y en aquel entonces A pidió la vida del matador alegando la inviolabilidad de la persona del muerto por su calidad de enviado de paz, a lo que los Hyuga accedieron, sin ser culpables. Ahora el mismo A me ha capturado y torturado, siendo yo inocente, desconociendo lo mismo que en su día reclamó de mi aldea, y cuando esta guerra termine nada impedirá que Konoha y mi clan exijan una retribución similar. Con mi muerte, él podrá ocultar su ultraje e inventar alguna historia para justificar mi deceso. Simplemente no quiero que mi desgracia alcance a mis amigos.

\- Si lo que dices es realmente así, tus amigos deberán morir también.

\- No. Si se los pido, ellos callarán. Por mantener la paz, guardarán silencio respecto de las circunstancias de mi muerte.

\- Bien. Le daré tu recado a A-sama, pero dudo que siquiera lo considere. En este momento, vuestra mejor esperanza es que el ataque a nuestras fuerzas no se realice. Si todo sale bien, seguramente tus amigos vivirán.

Luego, sin decir más, la rubia le da la espalda al prisionero, ordenando que su celda se cierre. Choji le da las gracias a modo de despedida, para luego mirar por última vez a su amiga de Kumo, quien ha regresado cuando escuchó la voz del embajador y cuyos ojos ámbar no se han podido apartar del muchacho en todo ese rato.

Choji, notando a Karui fija su mirada en ella y, en un gesto de despedida, le sonríe, cerrando sus ojos, para luego dejar caer su cabeza, cansado.

.

.

.

La pelirroja de Kumo alcanza a su líder, quien ha despachado a Omoi con órdenes de reforzar la vigilancia externa de la torre del Raikage, a fin de precaver algún intento de fuga o rescate de los prisioneros. Estando ambas allí, en mitad de la calle, y molesta de ver que la chunnin ha abandonado su puesto, Samui cuestiona a su compañera y subordinada:

\- Se supone que debías quedarte vigilando a los prisioneros, Karui.

\- ¿Cómo rayos puedes pedirme eso? ¿Qué se supone que pasa por tu cabeza?

\- Silencio, hablas con tu superior. Simplemente pretendo ayudarte: es evidente la cercanía que has tenido con esos tres, principalmente con el Akimichi. A-sama está preocupado, y yo también, de que puedas llegar a olvidar tus lealtades por un falso sentido de amistad con extraños.

\- ¿Falso? ¿Extraños? ¿Luego de todo lo que ha pasado en estos días?

\- Una misión: eso fue lo que pasó, nada más. No lo olvides, kunoichi.

\- Veo que adoptas tu postura de autoridad conmigo, con tu amiga…

\- Ahora somos soldados. Ambas lo somos, y esos de allí son el enemigo. No fue nuestra decisión ni la de ellos, sino de nuestros líderes. Aprende de una vez que no somos más que peones desechables, y que lo mejor que podemos hacer es salvarnos, a nosotros y a nuestros compañeros, de ser sacrificados.

\- Ya veo… entiendo…

Karui, decepcionada, decide ignorar los llamados de la rubia y correr lejos del lugar.

Samui, resignada, opta por regresar a la torre, a fin de encargar a alguno de los jounin que se encuentran en el lugar la vigilancia de los prisioneros en el sótano.

.

.

.

\- ¿Choji…?

\- Dime, Ino.

\- ¿Te duele?

\- Un poco, pero no es nada que no pueda aguantar.

\- Estaba asustada, gritaste mucho allí afuera.

\- Supuse que era lo que querían oír, pero terminé cansándome al final.

\- ¿Porqué no hiciste lo que te dijo Sai?

\- Pero si lo hice: les dije todo lo que sabía. No es como que sea información que no manejen o intuyan. El problema fue que pensaron que hable demasiado fácil, y creían que si les había dicho todo eso es porque les ocultaba alguna otra cosa más importante. Entre eso y las cosas que preguntaban sobre nuestras fuerzas y los movimientos de nuestro ejército y que no podía responderles porque no las sabía, estuvieron ocupados conmigo un rato bien largo.

\- Ya veo…

La joven Yamanaka trata de mover sus amarras, inútilmente. Mientras se queja de que la hayan dejado con sus ojos vendados, no puede evitar pensar en la amenaza que ha emitido la tal Samui antes de dejarlos. Sin saber si debe traer ese tema, opta por preguntar:

\- Choji… ¿crees que ellos… nos maten…?

\- Probablemente. Lo siento, si lo hubiese sospechado habría tratado de que escapáramos.

\- No te preocupes, no te culpo de nada: fue algo que decidimos juntos. Al menos tenemos tiempo; ella dijo que no nos harán nada mientras sus soldados estén bien.

\- Escuchame bien, Ino: nuestras tropas atacaran hoy mismo, seguramente en un par de horas, a los de la Alianza que todavía se encuentran en los Campos de Arroz. Cuando eso pase el Raikage seguramente cumplirá su amenaza.

\- Entonces, nosotros…

\- Lo siento, por eso le pedí que sólo terminaran conmigo.

\- Pero ellos no pueden…

\- Han enviado un mensaje a Konoha advirtiéndoles de que tomarían esta medida contra nosotros si es que el ataque se verificaba.

\- Entonces todavía tenemos una posibilidad…

\- No es así, Ino-chan… Es imposible que el mensaje llegue a las tropas antes de que el ataque se verifique, y seguramente A se enterará del mismo antes de que nuestros amigos tengan tiempo de hacer nada.

\- ¡Choji, no debes perder las esperanzas, tal vez alguien…!

\- (con voz calmada, el joven le dice a su amiga) No, Ino. Quiero que entiendas que estos pueden ser nuestros últimos momentos, por eso quiero que los aproveches recordando a tus seres queridos, serenando tu espíritu. Así, cuando llegue nuestra hora, podrás afrontar a la muerte con la frente en alto, sin miedo. Debemos demostrarles a los de Kumo el material del que están hechos los shinobi de Konoha; deben entender que una guerra en contra nuestra es una empresa imposible.

Sai, que se ha quedado callado, escuchando todo aquello, le dice a Ino: _"Escucha a nuestro líder, Preciosa. Tiene razón en lo que dice"_. Choji le agradece sus palabras al joven pálido, mientras se relaja, buscando calmar el dolor agobiante que siente en su cuerpo, el que apenas ha logrado controlar durante todo ese rato (no buscando parecer fuerte ante sus captores, sino el no asustar con sus gemidos a su amiga de la infancia).

Ino, sin saber si podrá decirlo después, le habla al jounin pelinegro: _"Gracias por todo lo que hemos compartido durante estos días, Sai-kun. Quizás no lo comprendas, pero ha sido muy valioso para mi";_ el chico le responde con voz nerviosa: _"Gracias a ti… lamento que todo termine así, pero no me arrepiento… si este es el precio por lo que me has dado desde que te conocí, lo acepto gustoso… además, no hay nadie con quien quisiera morir si no es al lado tuyo, Preciosa… al lado de ambos..."._

De los ojos del ex-raíz caen unas pocas lágrimas: se siente triste. Por primera vez en su vida, Sai siente que en realidad no desea morir. Por primera vez se reconoce a si mismo no como una maquina o una herramienta, sino como una persona, un verdadero ser humano.

.

.

.

Karui corre desesperada.

Lo que su líder quiere hacer está mal, y no sabe realmente porqué.

Recorre las calles de Kumo sin ver a la gente, menos a sus compañeros shinobi. Algunos saludos de ellos se quedan sin respuesta. Un par de manos amistosas intentan frenarla, a fin de preguntarle qué le ocurre, pero ella ignora a todo y a todos.

No sabe qué hacer… no sabe a quién puede recurrir…

Tiene miedo, pero no tiene el valor suficiente para intentar algo por si misma. La chica no sabe si lo que su corazón le dice, que lo que pretenden hacer con ellos es un gran error, es lo correcto; quizás esas palabras amistosas y esas sonrisas amables la han engañado…

Tiene miedo de equivocarse, ya sea si interviene, ya sea si elige no hacer nada. Las consecuencias son demasiado graves si es que se equivoca. Y es esa incertidumbre lo que la está ahogando.

No puede recurrir a sus compañeros de equipo, menos interpelar al Raikage. Ellos tienes sus ideas claras, y la censurarían por dudar de su deber…

Su deber… no, su deber es proteger a su aldea… pero tal vez la manera de protegerla es salvar a los enviados de Konoha, es evitar que se cometa un error que puede terminar costando demasiado caro.

Necesita alguien que le ayude, pero por sobre todo que le diga que lo que siente no es incorrecto, que sus temores tienen fundamento… que no la mueve la amistad, o el cariño, o el…

Pero la guerra los ha obnubilado a todos, y sus vistas están enceguecidas por la violencia, que ven como el único camino para solucionar todo. Violencia contra todos los que no están de su parte.

Porque todos son enemigos…

Karui se detiene un momento, cerca de una pileta de agua, en medio de una pequeña plaza. Corre hasta la fuente y refresca su rostro, mientra piensa.

Y se acuerda de él. Porque todavía queda una persona, en todo Kumogakure, que tiene la cabeza bien puesta sobre sus hombros, que no es un instrumento ciego de su cargo o de sus iras, habiendo dado ya muestras de su integridad. Y corre en su búsqueda.

El aire cálido de la mañana, que pronto será tarde, seca su rostro.

Cuando llega a su destino la pelirroja entra presurosa en el edificio, ignorando a los transeúntes de la entrada y sus acompañantes. De paso, una joven le pregunta, detrás de un recibidor, si ha venido a visitar a alguien, pero ella ignora la pregunta y corre a las escaleras, subiendo al tercer piso.

Logra identificar la puerta que busca: trescientos siete, y con voz nerviosa pregunta si puede entrar, mientras toca la puerta un par de veces.

Una voz le contesta, diciéndole que pase. Ella lo ve allí, recostado, y le habla: _"Señor, necesito su ayuda, urgente"_. El shinobi se levanta de su cama y se acerca a la chica, tomando su rostro; luego pregunta: _"¿Qué sucede? ¿porqué estás llorando, Karui?"_. Ella niega, señalando que es sólo agua con que ha mojado su cara, pero su interlocutor la lleva a un pequeño cuarto de baño, dentro de su misma habitación, en donde le muestra su rostro en el espejo: ella tiene los ojos hinchados, y un hilo de lágrimas corre desde ambos por sus mejillas.

Avergonzada, toma un poco de papel higiénico para limpiarse, mientras le dice a la persona que la ha recibido que necesita contarle algo y que le ayude a evitar que el Raikage cometa un grave error.

Extrañado, el hombre del cuarto comienza a vestirse, mientras escucha como la joven le detalla lo ocurrido durante esa mañana.

Cuando termina de contar todo, Karui se queda esperando las palabras de su oyente. Confía en él y en su juicio, y sabe que diga lo que diga será lo mejor para ese caso.

Tan solo desea, muy dentro de ella, que le dé alguna esperanza, que le diga que sus temores no son infundados, y que lo que cree y teme no es sólo su corazón hablando, sino su cabeza.

* * *

Dentro de una cueva oscura y húmeda, escondida en un paraje recóndito del País de las Cascadas, Yakushi Kabuto preparó todo lo necesario para la jornada que se le venía.

Con sumo cuidado extendió sobre el suelo un gran pergamino, de dos por tres metros de largo, que dividido en seis partes representaban muy toscamente el plano de seis lugares diferentes: Iwa, Kumo, Kiri, Konoha, Suna y la capital del País del Hierro. Con calma, sacó de entre su capa una bolsa de tela rústica, en cuyo interior habían muchísimas pequeñas piedras ovaladas, como si se trataran de lentejas.

Dejó caer todas las pequeñas piedras en el centro del gigantesco pergamino, donde formaron una pila inerte. Luego, concentró su chakra para luego volcarlo sobre el pergamino, con él sentado cerca del borde del mismo; en el acto, las pequeñas piedras reaccionaron a su energía, vibrando y apareciendo un sello escrito sobre ellas, cada una con el símbolo de una aldea.

Zetsu, que estaba en la entrada de la cueva, notó aquella energía y, curioso, se acercó a ver lo que el discípulo de Orochimaru hacía, intrigado por toda esa preparación.

Kabuto realizó una serie de nueve sellos, antes de volcar su chakra nuevamente sobre el pergamino: las piedras reaccionaron, moviéndose. Cinco pilas de piedras se formaron, cada una de ellas sobre una posición aleatoria dentro del plano de cada una de las cinco aldeas escondidas; el resto de las piedras rodó para salir del pergamino, juntándose todas a los pies del sennin de las serpientes; una parte de las piedras se pulverizó antes de llegar a donde se encontraba Kabuto.

Curioso, el hombre planta preguntó qué significaba aquello, a lo que el aludido respondió: _"todas éstas a mis pies son los muertos vivientes que los sapos han capturado, de la batalla en la Hierba. Las piedras pulverizadas son los que han desaparecido del plano terrenal, revividos cuyas almas han regresado al más allá"_. Mientras oía la explicación, Zetsu notó como una piedra, de color rojo, permanecía en la parte del pergamino correspondiente a la capital del Hierro, al borde de la misma; Kabuto, notando la mirada de su aliado, le dijo: _"Esa piedra es Nidaime Mizukage. Mi mapa indica que se encuentra en algún lugar de Tetsu, pero no sé donde. He tratado de recuperarlo, pero hay algo o alguien que me lo impide, de la misma manera que no he podido recuperar a los que tienen los sapos en su poder. El color de la piedra es para indicarme que son revividos "especiales", de los que son realmente poderosos; ese tono diferente me ayuda a distinguirlos de los otros muertos vivientes más comunes"_.

En eso, el enmascarado se aproxima a su aliado:

\- Veo que ya estás listo, Kabuto.

\- Así es. Quizás no puedo manejarlos uno por uno, pero gracias a esto podré moverlos dentro de las aldeas, concentrarlos donde crea pueden ser necesarios o saber el ritmo de sus bajas. Además, con sólo tocar una de esas piedras con mi chakra puedo ver lo que ellos ven, hablar por medio de ellos o, incluso, moverlos como si fuesen títeres.

\- ¿Sólo de a uno?

\- Depende. Es obvio que mientras más poderoso sea el revivido mayor concentración necesito para controlarlo al cien por ciento. Afortunadamente, incluso sin mi control, sus propias personalidades y forma de ser los impulsaran a eliminar todo lo que se les cruce; quizás pierda unos pocos, que seguramente se nieguen a luchar y logren deshacer mi técnica sobre sus almas, pero por cada uno que ceda habrán veinte que lucharán con todas sus fuerzas, incluso contra sus seres amados. Luego, a medida que la batalla avance, serán cada vez menos y podré manejarlos mejor.

\- Suenas como si quisieras que nuestros enemigos eliminaran a parte de tus revividos.

\- Así es. Lamentablemente todo este jutsu es más cosa de ensayo y error, por lo que esta batalla es la oportunidad ideal para probar a cada revivido y ver qué tan útil me puede resultar. Cuando todo acabe quedarán sólo los más hábiles y combativos, los perfectos para mis planes. De nada me sirven los poderosos sentimentales o los sanguinarios pero demasiado inútiles para evitar que los capturen.

\- Ya veo. Ahora debo dejarte; espero que no me decepciones, Kabuto.

\- ¿Donde vas faltando tan poco para nuestro ataque, Madara?

\- A mi antiguo hogar.

\- No entiendo tu premura, todavía faltan quince minutos para el mediodía.

\- Hay algo de lo que me debo encargar antes, un asunto que he postergado demasiado tiempo. Pero no te preocupes, me manejaré de manera tal de no evidenciar nuestro ataque real. Me voy; Zetsu cuidará de ti en mi ausencia, y no te preocupes, que apenas terminemos con todo lo de hoy podrás irte de aquí, sin necesidad de esperar mi regreso.

Obito le da la espalda a Kabuto, yendo a la entrada de la cueva. Antes de partir, le dice a Zetsu que tenga cuidado con su aliado, a fin de precaver cualquier traición suya durante la invasión.

Cuando todo está dicho, el enmascarado activa su Kamui, el que usará para llegar rápidamente a su próximo destino.

* * *

Mientras el ejército unificado Tetsu-Kiri permanece a la espera, desplegado a lo largo del campo de batalla, llegan al cuartel general los comandante de Konoha, acompañados de un sapo anciano: Fukasaku.

Yamato (líder divisionario) y Maito Gai (quien ha sido recién informado de su asignación como general del ejército de operaciones de Konoha -las tropas de la Hoja que se encuentran fuera de los límites del País del Fuego-) se reúnen con la general Terumi Mei, quien les comunica que ya ha enviado un mensajero al comandante del ejército de la Alianza. Con los representantes de Konoha llegan más noticias: la fuerza destinada a interceptar la ruta entre Oto y el País del Rayo ha llegado a su posición, en donde su comandante, Yamanaka Fu, esperaba la orden para movilizarse al sur, en caso de ser necesaria una maniobra de pinzas sobre las tropas de ocupación. Además, una división de seiscientos shinobi de Suna se encuentra ya en la frontera occidental de Konoha, lista a unirse al ejército unificado como muestra de su participación en la nueva alianza.

Toda la operación sobre los Campos de Arroz de los nuevos aliados ha sido refrendada tanto por los líderes del Monte Myoboku como por el gobierno de Otogakure en el exilio, cuyos representantes han enviado al ejército unificado una enseña para ser usada por los mismos, evidenciando su calidad de legítima fuerza protectora del país.

.

.

.

La reunión entre los mandos del ejército unificado y los representantes de la Alianza Shinobi se realiza a mitad del campo, alrededor del cual los ejércitos de las dos fuerzas opositoras esperan la resolución de sus líderes, separados por menos de dos kilómetros entre ellos.

La negociación es tensa: Terumi Mei insiste en la retirada de la Alianza de Oto sin condiciones, dándoles doce horas de plazo para abandonar el país; los mandos del enemigo piden más tiempo, ya que sus órdenes, recibidas hace menos de una hora desde Kumo, disponen que resistan en su posición, a la espera de refuerzos desde el norte, incluso ofreciendo batalla a los recién llegados (bajo amenaza de Corte Marcial en caso de desobedecer). El conocimiento de la fuerza que Konoha ha estacionado en el norte, impidiendo la llegada de los supuestos refuerzos, así como el próximo arribo de tropas de Suna al lugar no terminan de convencer a los mandos de la Alianza (quienes desean una batalla corta que justifique la retirada de todos hacia Iwa, evitando aparecer como desertores ante el Raikage).

Mei, molesta por la resistencia de los representantes de Iwa, Kumo y Kusa en ceder a sus exigencias envía las primeras órdenes a la tropa, a fin de tener listo el avance del ejército apenas el dialogo termine, en caso de que un entendimiento no sea posible.

Fukasaku, viendo que la situación amenaza terminar en una batalla masiva, trata de presionar a sus opositores, a fin de que comprendan que insistir en esa actitud y no aceptar abandonar un país que no les pertenece sólo traerá la muerte de todos ellos: el Maestro Sennin no amparará una resistencia absurda, y de ser necesario intervendrá personalmente para evitar la ocurrencia de muertes lo más posible, incluso si eso implica tener que lisiar a todos los miembros del ejército de ocupación, uno por uno.

Mientras los mandos de la Alianza discuten entre ellos, una brisa sopla sobre el campo.

Mariko observa a lo lejos las ruinas de Otogakure no sato, entre las cuales se ven cientos de shinobi parapetados; luego mira al cielo: el sol está en su punto más alto. Pronto el calor será bastante molesto, el momento ideal para atacar a un enemigo inferior en número -y por ende más susceptible de agotarse en el fragor de la batalla-. Sabe que si los de la Alianza no se rinden ya, la Mizukage ordenará el ataque, segura de la victoria.

Los representantes de la Alianza terminan de discutir y su líder se aproxima con su respuesta. Mei se adelanta a oírla, siendo flanqueada por la bestia verde de Konoha y por el anciano maestro sapo.

Sin embargo, antes de que el general de los shinobi del norte puedan decir nada, el pequeño sapo se toma la muñeca izquierda, ansioso; mira con preocupación el sello que lleva dibujado en una cinta que trae amarrada en dicho lugar. Luego, observa a todos ellos y les dice con voz acelerada: _"Debo irme. Por favor no hagan nada hasta que reciban noticias mías"_. Extrañada, Godaime Mizukage pregunta qué sucede, a lo que el anciano responde, justo antes de desaparecer: _"Tengo que regresar al Monte Myoboku. El ataque de Akatsuki a las Aldeas Escondidas ha iniciado"_.


	43. Chapter 43

Once y media de la mañana.

Kakashi observa la misiva que Yamanaka Inoichi ha traído desde la división de comunicaciones.

Un pergamino, escrito por mano del mismísimo Raikage, que confirma sus peores temores respecto a sus jóvenes enviados, surgidos de una comunicación recibida temprano ese mismo día.

A eso de las diez de la mañana había llegado un comunicado secreto, enviado por sus espías en Kumogakure, informándole de la captura del equipo de Choji y su traslado a la torre del Raikage. No contaba con mayor información que esa; el perímetro del lugar donde mantenían detenidos a sus embajadores estaba demasiado custodiado para que su informante (un civil hijo de nativos del País del Fuego pero residente del Rayo desde su adolescencia) pudiera conseguir mayor información sin ponerse en riesgo a si mismo.

Pero no tendría que esperar mucho tiempo para recibir noticias frescas de la condición de sus enviados: A en persona había escrito para hacerle saber su rechazo a la política que Konoha había adoptado respecto de la ocupación del País de los Campos de Arroz y el propósito de intervenir para ponerle fin a la misma. Había acompañado el reclamo con una amenaza final, señalando la captura de los embajadores, bajo acusación de espionaje, y el que los mantenía como rehenes, a fin de disponer de ellos de la forma en que considerara conveniente (todavía no había llegado el último mensaje del Raikage, con su amenaza de eliminar a los jóvenes en su poder en caso de una agresión violenta a sus fuerzas en Oto).

El problema era esa última frase, lo de "disponer de ellos en la forma que considerara conveniente". Fórmula demasiado vaga para poder ser descifrada con exactitud, tratándose de alguien de carácter irascible como ese idiota cuadrado y violento, tenía muchas maneras de ser interpretada, cada cual peor que la anterior. Y ese motivo había llevado al líder del Clan Yamanaka, quien era uno de los más cercanos a Rokudaime Hokage y padre de una de los prisioneros en Kumo, a exigir de Hatake Kakashi una acción inmediata para liberar a su muy amada hija.

No era la prisión, o el maltrato lo que preocupaba a Inoichi; era la vida de Ino y de sus compañeros lo que estaba en juego. El hecho de que el mensaje de A hubiese sido enviado sin codificar, como si pretendiera que todo aquél que tuviera contacto con el mismo se enterara de su movimiento y lo difundiera entre la gente, era algo que resultaba particularmente preocupante.

Como si el Raikage pretendiera preparar el terreno para un golpe definitivo y público. Uno que recaería, de una u otra manera, sobre la persona del Hokage.

El peliplateado le pidió a su consejero unos minutos, mientras decidía qué hacer: el riesgo era real, y la amenaza evidente.

Una vez sólo (había hecho salir a los guardias chunnin de su oficina), el ex-anbu y líder de la Hoja se puso a analizar sus opciones. Rápidamente se percató de que, en realidad, todo se reducía a dos posibilidades: abandonar a esos tres chicos, sacrificándolos y así poder aprovechar dicho suceso para conseguir ventaja moral sobre el líder de Kumo, o arriesgar el todo por el todo en un rescate a fuego y espada, el que podría terminar mal de muchas maneras diferentes.

Si tan sólo se le diera el milagro de que los Taka finalmente aparecieran.

Sasuke y sus compañeros eran perfectos para una misión de exfiltración limpia y sin muertes. Pero el joven Uchiha no había dado señales de vida (y, en realidad, lo único que lo había detenido de enviar partidas de búsqueda por todo el continente elemental para dar con ellos había sido la certeza de que o estaban vivos y aparecerían tarde o temprano o, de alguna manera, alguien había logrado acabar con ellos -lo que, tratándose de ninjas tan poderosos, sólo podría significar que todos estaban condenados-).

Pero quedaba una alternativa: comprometer a Naruto en todo. Y Kakashi no quería hacerlo.

Aunque el muchacho se había mostrado bastante cooperador con todo lo de la preparación ante el posible ataque de Akatsuki, así como interviniendo a fin de evitar que la guerra fría entre Alianza y Pacto pasara a mayores, ésto ya eran palabras mayores: una cosa era que A y Onoki declararan al rubio su enemigo (sin realmente serlo) y otra muy distinta era que su antiguo alumno diera motivos reales para que lo consideraran una amenaza. Y una incursión de rescate en Kumogakure, en la misma torre del Raikage, es lo que precisamente representaba.

Si Uzumaki Namikase Naruto los atacaba, era imposible que la Alianza aceptara subordinarse a él pacíficamente (como pretendía el rubio). Porque era imposible que cualquiera, incluso Naruto, simplemente se apareciera y sacara de su prisión a esos tres. Conociendo al Raikage, seguramente tenía decenas de chunnin y jounin montando vigilancia sobre sus prisioneros.

Pero no hacer nada era la guerra directa entre Kumo y Konoha, ya no por diferencias en cuanto a cómo afrontar la amenaza de Akatsuki, sino por un ataque directo y evidente en contra de la Hoja y del País del Fuego: la muerte de tres enviados pacíficos no sería dejado pasar por alto ni por los líderes de los clanes, ni por los shinobi, ni por la gente de la aldea.

El Hokage tardó diez minutos en aceptar lo inevitable y tomar su decisión. Inoichi fue llamado a su presencia, a solas:

\- Selecciona un equipo de seis, sólo anbu expertos en infiltración y asesinato. Dos de ellos deben ser usuarios de jutsus de tinta, a fin de que puedan usar sus aves invocadas para acelerar el viaje. Irán a reunirse con la división que se encuentra cerca de la frontera sur del Rayo. Tomarás de allí tres escuadrones y organizarás un ataque directo a Kumogakure.

\- Son demasiados para una operación de rescate, Kakashi…

\- No van sólo a eso. Ustedes son el plan B.

\- ¿Y cómo…?

\- Apenas salgas de esta oficina quiero que hagas venir a cualquiera de los sapos que están en la aldea. Me comunicaré con Naruto y le suplicaré que rescate al equipo Akimichi. Probablemente no quiera intervenir tan directamente y me sugerirá negociar, pero le haré comprender como sea que si perdemos el tiempo es casi seguro que el Raikage termine cometiendo alguna estupidez con esos chicos, lo que significaría la guerra entre nuestra Nación y el Rayo. La situación de hace trece años se repetirá nuevamente y con nuestros ejércitos ya movilizados será todavía peor. Confío en que ante tales argumentos accederá a ayudarnos.

\- Pero entonces, nosotros…

\- En caso de que Naruto se niegue a ayudarnos, o no pueda comunicarme con él antes de que ustedes lleguen al Rayo, tú y tus tropas actuarán.

\- ¿Cuáles son sus órdenes, Hokage-sama?

\- Órdenes verbales. Misión de nivel S, prioridad uno. Deberán atacar Kumogakure al anochecer, rescatar y traer de regreso a nuestros embajadores, vivos o muertos, y… asesinar al Raikage.

\- ¿Matarlo?

\- Una operación de rescate de este tipo sólo traerá como consecuencia una retaliación similar o mayor de parte de A. Cuento con que, con él muerto, ganaremos tiempo, y quizás podamos evitar una guerra entre ambos países; con un poco de suerte y su reemplazante será alguien mucho más razonable.

\- Comprendo, pero si lo hacemos perderemos cualquier apoyo de parte del Maestro Sennin.

\- La situación no es la misma de la última guerra, cuando apenas nos recuperábamos del desastre del ataque del nueve colas. Actualmente nuestras fuerzas son mucho mayores que las de Kumo, Suna es lo suficientemente fuerte como para evitar que Iwa haga frente común con su actual aliado y Kiri está ansiosa por la posibilidad de desquitarse de los atropellos que han sufrido de manos de A y sus shinobi durante los últimos meses. La guerra, si es que llega a darse, será corta.

\- Entiendo. Partiré de inmediato… y gracias, Kakashi.

\- Sólo hago lo correcto, no sólo por esos chicos, sino por Konoha y el País del Fuego.

Inoichi salió rápidamente de la oficina, dejando a la sexta Sombra del Fuego sólo con sus pensamientos. El jounin rubio sabía lo que la resolución del Hokage significaba a la larga: matar al Raikage sólo significaría, a fin de garantizar la paz, que el mismo Kakashi entregara su vida como pago por esa afrenta. Era el cambio de la guerra por las vidas de los dos líderes, y el peliplateado aceptaba esa conclusión en silencio.

.

.

.

En el cuartel del cuerpo anbu, mientras seleccionaba los elementos que lo acompañarían en su misión, Inoichi ve sorprendido como se aparecen sus antiguos compañeros de equipo: Akimichi Choza y Nara Shikaku.

Extrañado, el rubio les pregunta por su presencia allí, a lo que el líder del Clan Akimichi responde:

-Este tonto me llegó con la noticia de lo sucedido en Kumo con mi muchacho, y sé que no me negarás la oportunidad de participar en el rescate; porque para allá te dirigías, ¿verdad?.

\- Si, pero se supone que nadie más sabía de eso; ¿cómo…?

\- (el Nara le interrumpe) Supuse que ésto es algo que decidirían entre Kakashi y tú… en realidad era bastante predecible…

\- Ya veo, pero ir todos nosotros, estando la situación como está…

\- En estos momentos somos más valiosos allá, Inoichi. Nadie conoce como nosotros tres Kumogakure y sus defensas. Recuerda: estuvimos un mes allí y lo que hicimos no fue precisamente pasear.

\- (Choza agrega) Además si pretendes ir a partirle la madre al prepotente de A necesitarás mis puños… y lo que sea que aporte este otro.

\- Bien, mientras no pretendan de esta manera escabullirse de sus deberes.

\- Mi hijo está por sobre lo poco que pueda hacer permaneciendo en la aldea…

\- En realidad lo decía por Shikaku.

El Nara sólo se encoge de hombros, mientras observa el grupo que ya ha apartado su amigo rubio: tres ex-anbu raíz y otros cuatro de los cuerpos normales (un especialista en interrogación, uno en demoliciones y dos en técnicas de asesinato). Le resulta obvio que la misión a la que saldrán no es un simple rescate. Justo antes de partir no puede evitar decirse a si mismo: _"supongo que es lo que el Raikage se merece por meterse con nuestros muchachos..."_

El equipo, ahora compuesto por diez shinobi de alto nivel, monta en cinco águilas gigantes de tinta, partiendo raudos en dirección nor-este.

.

.

.

Kakashi de detuvo a ver un reloj que colgaba en uno de los muros de aquél lugar: las once y cuarenta y tres de la mañana. Sabía que las fuerzas bajo el mando de la Mizukage atacarían en menos de una hora a las tropas de la Alianza en Oto, por lo que probablemente ya no habría tiempo para nada; había enviado al líder Yamanaka a sabiendas que probablemente no llegaría a tiempo para salvarlos.

Pero eso era mejor a simplemente quedarse de brazos cruzados.

A menos que Naruto aceptara. Si no lograba convencerlo, los chicos en Kumo estaban condenados.

El ninja copia se quedó mirando por el gran ventanal que daba hacia la aldea, esperando impaciente la llegada del mensajero con que intentaría contactar al rubio.

Un sonido lo hizo reaccionar… pero no era la puerta…

Con disimulado gesto el peliplateado descubrió su ojo con el sharingan, mientras tomaba un kunai del interior de sus ropas. Esperó pacientemente a que el extraño llegara cerca suyo, y cuando estimó que estaba sólo a medio metro de distancia, atacó, girándose por primera vez desde que sintió la intrusión.

El veloz y preciso ataque, lanzado a media altura, a quemarropa, sólo atravesó el abdomen del intruso, sin tocarlo, quedando el kunai clavado en la puerta de entrada, más allá de donde el enmascarado se encontraba:

\- Hace honor a su reputación, Rokudaime Hokage.

\- Tobi…

Allí estaba el enmascarado líder de Akatsuki, el responsable de la presente guerra.

Vestía de negro: camiseta y pantalón de tela; vendas bajo la mangas de sus brazos y guantes negros en sus manos. Su máscara lucía una abertura, en su ojo derecho; pintada en dos mitades, la derecha roja con flamas negras en su base, la izquierda de un blanco puro. Por sobre todo, una capa de viaje carmesí, sin gorro ni marcas de ningún tipo…

\- Ya no, hace mucho que no soy Tobi, Hatake Kakashi-san.

\- ¿A qué has venido?

\- Simplemente quiero probar con mis propias manos la fuerza del actual Hokage. Digamos que pretendo darte una oportunidad única: usa ese ojo prestado, mátame y salva a tu aldea… o fracasa y ve cómo la destruyo hasta sus cimientos…

\- No necesitas pedirlo, estaré encantado de ser quien acabe contigo, malnacido.

\- Cuidado con lo que dices, que me debes mucho más de lo que crees. Incluso más, has estado viviendo una vida ajena durante demasiado tiempo, y ya es hora de que la devuelvas…

Kakashi decide quitarse su túnica, bajo la cual viste su uniforme shinobi de combate. El enmascarado espera pacientemente a que su enemigo termine, para luego decirle:

\- Si estás listo…

\- ¿Dónde quieres que acabe contigo, Madara?

\- No aquí, no deseo que los extraños se metan en algo tan íntimo. Además, lo que te pueda decir no es para oídos ajenos.

El enmascarado nota como el sharingan del Hokage comienza a cambiar, adoptando la forma del Mangekyo Sharingan; molesto, el falso Madara le advierte: _"ni pienses en usar tu técnica para deshacerte de mi; de nada te servirá y agotarás tu energía en vano. Lo que busco es la oportunidad de aplastarte con mis propias manos y no me la negarás, Kakashi… además, seré yo quien te lleve al mismo lugar donde planeabas enviarme"._

El enmascarado activa la técnica de su propio Mangekyo Sharingan, dándole la espalda a su oponente para abrir un portal hacia la dimensión del Kamui: _"sígueme, Hokage. Allí es donde lucharemos"_.

Kakashi reconoce en la espalda del enmascarado, pintado en su capa, el símbolo Uchiha, en un tono naranja fuego, como si estuviese en llamas. Y comprende: el falso Madara lleva sobre si la historia de su clan, fuego y sangre.

El legado de los ojos rojos circulares.

El peliplateado decide aceptar la invitación de su enemigo, confiando en que, aunque quede encerrado allí, podrá eliminar de una vez por todas la amenaza para su aldea y su gente. Con cuidado vuelve a ocultar su Sharingan, a fin de no consumir su chakra antes de la batalla.

Un minuto después, luego de llamar al líder de su aldea infructuosamente, los guardias chunnin ingresan, acompañados de un sapo café de medio metro de alto. Pero no hay nadie dentro, y sólo notan uno de los kunai del Hokage, el que permanece firmemente clavado en la puerta, mudo testigo de lo sucedido allí hace tan poco tiempo.

* * *

Cuarenta minutos de retraso. Shino mantenía el rostro serio de siempre, pero Kiba estaba que echaba chispas.

Luego de la llegada del equipo Aburame a Kirigakure y con su misión completada tan rápida y positivamente, el líder del equipo había decidido que, en lo que tardaba de completarse todos los preparativos de la nueva alianza en el continente, ellos permanecerían en la aldea ayudando en las labores de implementación del plan de evacuación de la misma.

De nada sirvieron los reclamos de su compañero Inuzuka, quien quería tomarse siquiera un par de días de asueto: ahora la Hoja y la Niebla eran aliados, y lo correcto era cooperar en todo lo que pudieran. Y es que con tantas cosas por hacer, tres pares de brazos extras eran más que bienvenidos.

Los tres jóvenes la pasaban separados la mayor parte del día. Shino permanecía en el despacho de la (falsa) Mizukage, como consejero estratégico y asistiendo a la preparación de la división que preparaban para reforzar su presencia en Oto, que con lo ocurrido esos días había postergado su partida hasta que Terumi Mei, directamente, dispusiera su destinación final (una vez que llegara a los Campos de Arroz).

Kiba ayudaba en las labores de vigilancia de la entrada a la villa, asistiendo con sus sentidos aumentados a la revisión de los recién llegados. No era precisamente un trabajo desagradable, sino todo lo contrario, pero no podía evitar sentirse como perro rastreador, dependiendo de su nariz para poder hacer el trabajo.

Sakura, la más beneficiada de todo aquello, precedida por su fama como discípula de la más célebre medico ninja jamás viva, iba de un lado a otro: a veces en el hospital a supervisar los preparativos y asistir con ciertas urgencias médicas; otras revisando el estado y equipamiento de los médicos de campaña que pronto serían enviados como sanitarios a la división en Oto y que partirían con los refuerzos; y otras con los pequeños de la academia ninja, asistiendo a su entrenamiento en cuidados médicos básicos para emergencias (en donde su experiencia con la destrucción causada en Konoha por el ataque de Pain era irreemplazable).

Y ahora los dos varones del equipo de la Hoja estaban esperando a su compañera, quien superada por su curiosidad (y aprovechando que tanto ella como sus compañeros de equipo habían sido marcados para poder usar el sistema de evacuación por invocación del Protocolo Diez en Kiri) había partido temprano a la isla donde se estaban construyendo los refugios para la población, acompañando a los niños mayores y sus familias que eran enviados desde hace ya un par de días a esa locación, tanto para protegerlos como para que pudiesen servir como ayuda en el acondicionamiento del lugar.

Tomo, la jounin que reemplazaba a Godaime Mizukage, interpretando las instrucciones enviadas por ella sobre la implementación del protocolo de evacuación con los sapos mensajeros, y mostrándose particularmente cuidadosa, había gestionado durante la última semana la salida de la aldea de grupos pequeños de pobladores, principalmente de aquellos cuya presencia dentro de la misma no era esencial para ninguna de las tareas relativas a su defensa. Luego, apenas estuvo completado el sistema de evacuación, comenzó a mover las clases de la academia ninja a la zona de seguridad, en donde podían llevarse a acabo tanto la formación de los menores como labores especiales en que los niños ayudarían en jornadas de ocho horas diarias: sería como un campamento de verano, todos supervisados y con actividades mientras brillara el sol.

Así, de esa manera, el treinta por ciento de la población de Kiri ya estaba fuera de ella para esa mañana.

.

.

.

\- Chicos, realmente tienen que probar esa cosa, es una sensación… única.

\- Estamos atrasados, Sakura. Deberíamos haber partido a reunirnos con los refuerzos que van a salir a las Olas. Se suponen que parten al mediodía y nosotros todavía debemos ordenar un par de asuntos.

\- Pero no hay problemas, Shino. Siempre podemos apretar el paso un poco y alcanzarlos en el camino.

\- Quizás, pero no quiero que dejemos una mala impresión por nuestro atraso. Somos representantes de Konohagakure y debemos dar una buena imagen a nuestros aliados.

\- Entiendo. Lo siento por mi tardanza, me entretuve más de la cuenta con los niños.

\- Está bien. Ahora vámonos de una vez, que todavía tienes que recoger tus cosas y debemos pasar a despedirnos de la Mizukage antes de salir.

\- Ojalá y se les ocurra transformar esta cosa en un medio de transporte, sería ideal el poder viajar así, casi instantáneamente.

\- (Kiba interviene) ¡Deja de divagar, chica, que ya vamos retrasados!

Sakura mira molesta a su compañero, para luego notar que Shino ya se ha puesto en marcha, dejándolos a ambos atrás. Al final es la joven la que termina tomando del brazo al Inuzuka para que alcancen al líder de equipo.

.

.

.

Cuando el grupo ya está a pasos de la torre de la Mizukage, Kiba se frena en seco, olfateando ostensiblemente. Incómoda por la vista, su compañera lo golpea por lo bajo, tratando de que disimule un poco, pero el chico la ignora, desviando su caminata y dirigiéndose a una plaza que se encuentra casi al centro de la aldea. Shino, viendo como su subordinada no sabe a cual de los dos seguir, opta por ir con ella tras Kiba.

Algo muy importante debe haber llamado su atención para ignorarlos de esa manera.

Sakura nota como su compañero se ha detenido en una esquina, con la vista fija en una banca, en donde una pareja joven está sentada. Apenas unos segundos son necesarios para que la pelirrosa los reconozca: son aquellos que viajaron con ambos a la isla, que tanto llamaron la atención de Kiba y de los cuales se habían separado hace ya varios días.

Mientras Shino, quien también ha notado a los recién llegados, se queda atrás, es Sakura quien interroga a su compañero:

\- Veo que los encontraste… bravo, Kiba, ahora déjalos en paz y vámonos de una buena vez…

\- No, ésto es malo, lo sé.

\- ¿Cómo que malo?

\- He estado alerta todos estos días, desde que llegamos, por si nos los topábamos de nuevo, pero no creí que se aparecerían a estas alturas.

\- No te entiendo.

\- Esos dos huelen a miedo, y a nerviosismo. Como si no quisieran estar aquí…

\- Tal vez sólo están incómodos.

\- No tiene sentido. Míralos, no están haciendo nada, sólo están allí, esperando.

\- Pero eso no significa nada.

\- ¿Porqué rayos se sentirían tan nerviosos estando dentro de una aldea protegida? No olían así cuando viajaban. Además, está el hecho de que hayan tardado tanto en llegar a Kiri. Si fueran viajeros debieron haber tardado no más de un día. Recuerda, a nosotros todo el camino sólo nos tomó un par de horas.

\- Quizás pasaron a algún lugar antes, quizás sólo están de paso, quizás…

\- (interrumpiendo) ¿No te das cuenta de que son muchas posibilidades? Y cada una más improbable que la otra, tomando en cuenta su estado anímico y el tiempo transcurrido. Esos dos traman algo, lo sé; ¿Shino, ya lo hiciste?

\- (el chico de los insectos le responde) Si. Pronto deberían estar de vuelta.

\- (Sakura pregunta) ¿Qué se supone que hiciste?

\- He aprendido a no desestimar los sentidos o la intuición de Kiba, al menos cuando hay un mínimo de fundamento en sus sospechas, como parece ser el caso. Sólo envié un par de mis insectos a colectar muestras del chakra de esos dos, a fin de salir de cualquier posible duda sobre quiénes son o con quién se relacionan…

\- ¿Y porqué no lo hiciste antes?

\- Porque es grosero, además de riesgoso: si esos dos resultaran ser algún tipo de enemigo demasiado peligroso lo que estoy haciendo delataría nuestras sospechas y podría provocar un ataque. Además creí, cuando nos separamos en el puerto, que lo de Kiba eran tal vez exageraciones, y que lo que mi compañero creyó ver no era más que la incomodidad natural de dos extranjeros ante un viaje tan largo; pero encontrarlos después de tanto tiempo aquí, en una actitud tan sospechosa, no presagia nada bueno. Es como si temieran ser descubiertos.

En eso, los insectos exploradores de Shino retornan dentro suyo. El informe de ambos enviados es inusual: el joven parece normal, pero su acompañante… es como si llevara algo muy extraño dentro suyo. El líder de equipo le cuenta sus descubrimientos a sus acompañantes, ordenándoles que no los pierdan de vista, mientras él corre a informarse sobre ellos con los guardias de la entrada.

Debe ser cuidadoso: primeramente tratará de reunir un mínimo de inteligencia sobre esos extraños antes de dar la voz de alarma y, consecuentemente, alertar a esa pareja de que han sido descubiertos. Pero no hará nada directamente: está en una aldea extraña y deben ser sus propios shinobi los que realicen la captura, si así lo estiman pertinente.

* * *

" _General, la división está lista para partir a su orden"_

Aquella era la confirmación que Kankuro esperaba para poder despachar a ese cuerpo de reciente formación: quinientos treinta hombres y mujeres shinobi, todos menores de veinte años, del cual el titiritero era su comandante temporal. Ahora lo único que faltaba era que su hermano se apareciera de una buena vez para entregarles formalmente su comisión y partir con ellos a reunirse con el resto del ejército occidental de Suna.

Luego de la partida de la división de seiscientos shinobi a los Campos de Arroz, extraídos de las fuerzas de Baki en la frontera con Ame, se había hecho necesario reforzar esa brecha con nuevos reclutas a fin de mantener, al menos nominalmente, la fuerza de esa tropa.

Durante los últimos días, imposibilitado de poder traer cuerpos numerosos desde la frontera para proteger la aldea en previsión al próximo ataque de Akatsuki, el Kazekage había optado por una solución intermedia, rotando las guarniciones de las ciudades con fuerzas seleccionadas de los dos ejércitos de operaciones estacionados en las fronteras, además de aumentar los números disponibles en la Aldea hasta tres mil shinobi.

Así, durante los últimos tres días habían estado viajando desde las zonas urbanas a los campamentos de frontera cinco mil hombres y mujeres, alterando la composición de las mismas: ahora la mayor parte de los veteranos y shinobi de élite estaban en Suna y en sus ciudades aledañas, dejando a las menos experimentadas y los cuerpos de reciente formación formando el grueso de las tropas en la periferia. Ante la consulta de los consejeros de Suna, Gaara simplemente respondía que luego de dos meses de campaña era necesario dar descanso a las tropas experimentadas a fin de mantener su combatividad, y que dichas tropas permanecerían sólo un par de semanas en las ciudades para luego volver al frente

Al menos las noticias comenzaban a ser positivas: la nueva alianza con Tetsu, junto con informes de la retirada masiva de los batallones de Iwa estacionados a lo largo de la frontera norte del País del Viento les permitía disponer del ejército de operaciones oriental, con lo que más de cuatro mil tropas (número alcanzado luego del ataque al campamento de Temari) retornarían al centro del País en los próximos dos días; con esos números podrían aumentar las guarniciones urbanas hasta doce mil shinobi y elevar el ejército de Baki a diez mil, para luego movilizarlo para la operación del Ejercito Unificado contra el segundo ejército de operaciones reunido por la Alianza Shinobi en la Hierba.

* * *

La vista era sobrecogedora.

Era imposible distinguir alguna forma conocida, ni el cielo ni el suelo. Si bien se encontraban parados sobre lo que parecía ser una enorme plataforma de roca, las que se veían a lo lejos, como islas cuadradas flotando en el vacío, en nada se distinguían de aquella que los sostenía en ese momento.

La luz del lugar provenía de una atmósfera oscurecida, de la cual emanaban indistintamente haces de luz multicolor, a los que se sumaban rayos que estallaban a lo lejos y que recorrían los "cielos", cayendo de tanto en tanto sobre las rocas flotantes. Pero no habían sonidos estridentes como los que los relámpagos producían en la Tierra.

Era como un mundo alienígena, una realidad más allá de la realidad.

Esa era la dimensión del Kamui.

\- Te ves sorprendido, Kakashi...

\- Sólo extrañado, nunca pensé que las dimensiones de invocación fuesen así.

\- ¿Acaso piensas que estamos en alguna especie de dimensión artificial? No te confundas, esto que vez es real... Aunque no corresponde a ningún lugar que pertenezca a lo que tú entiendes como "el mundo".

\- ¿Me has llevado a otro mundo?

\- Una de las cientos o miles de dimensiones que existen en nuestro Universo, usualmente inaccesible para los simples mortales. Se dice que, en la antigüedad, la creadora del Jubi tenía la capacidad de viajar entre dimensiones… incluso muchos especularon que en realidad había nacido en una dimensión diferente a la de los humanos. Sus hijos heredaron su habilidad para viajar hacia estos planos, pero al final se perdió con las sucesivas generaciones. La habilidad de mi ojo Sharingan, y en cierta manera del tuyo, es poder acceder a una de estas tantas dimensiones externas.

\- ¿Qué tratas de decirme, Madara?

\- ¿Naruto no te ha dicho nada? Comprendo. Seguramente trataba de protegerte… o quizás no estaba convencido del todo de su descubrimiento.

\- Explícate…

\- No, nos divertiremos un poco… sólo necesitas saber que éste es el lugar a donde termina aquello que destierras con tu ojo izquierdo. Ambos compartimos la llave a este lugar… Veo que dudas; si quieres, trata de usar tu Mangekyo Sharingan en mi, ahora, para que veas lo que sucede.

El ninja copia se encuentra confundido. Si lo que el enmascarado dice es verdad, significa que ambos comparten los ojos de su amigo perdido, Obito; tal vez se lo robó, de alguna manera. Pero eso es absurdo, y algo dentro de él le dice al peliplateado que lo más probable es que la persona que se encuentra frente a él no sea en realidad Uchiha Madara, sino…

Como queriendo convencerse de que el enmascarado miente, Kakashi descubre su ojo rojo, arrojando lejos el protector metálico que usa para cubrirlo. Sin decir nada, fija su vista en su enemigo, quien permanece de pie, a menos de diez metros de distancia. El enmascarado se queda inmóvil, mientras su cuerpo es arrastrado al vórtice de la técnica del Hokage, para finalmente desaparecer, absorbido por la misma.

Kakashi sabe que ha tenido éxito, pero le extraña el poco chakra que le ha requerido usar la técnica de su ojo Sharingan.

En eso, una voz le habla a sus espaldas, como adivinando lo que pasa por la mente del peliplateado: _"Es normal que hayas usado tan poca energía, Kakashi. En realidad, sólo me has movido unos pocos metros…"_

Sobresaltado, el Hokage se gira rápidamente, notando como el enmascarado está a menos de medio metro suyo. Su enemigo le habla: _"No te preocupes, Kakashi. Si quisiera verte muerto no te abría traído hasta aquí. Además, nos quedan unos diez minutos, y no me negaré la oportunidad de entretenerme un rato contigo; mal que mal, necesito dejarte claro cual de nosotros es el verdadero genio del equipo Namikase"._

El peliplateado apenas puede esbozar una pregunta, antes de ver como su oponente arremete con todo: _"¿Acaso… eres tú, Obito?"_

Por toda respuesta Kakashi recibe una patada alta que, impactando en su cabeza, lo lanza a volar más de treinta metros, golpeando su cuerpo contra una roca alta.

* * *

Unos ruidos extraños hicieron reaccionar a Sai, quien se mantenía alerta en todo momento dentro de su celda.

Extrañado, el rubio se percató de que los dos shinobi que en ese momento los vigilaban no habían reaccionado, probablemente por asumir que esos ruidos eran parte del ambiente normal del lugar. Pero el ninja pálido, con su vasta experiencia, sabía que esos eran pasos sigilosos y golpes, junto con el ruido de cuerpos cayendo.

No quiso decirles nada a sus dos compañeros de prisión, ya que no sabía el motivo de aquellos sonidos, y quizás no era algo que se relacionara con ellos.

Al menos el ex-anbu raíz no debió esperar demasiado para saber quien era el responsable de todo aquello.

Menos de treinta segundos después de los primeros golpes, apareció por la entrada del complejo de celdas un shinobi con uniforme de Kumo, moreno, bastante alto y fornido. Aunque caminaba como si convaleciera de alguna herida de importancia, era obvio que aquél debía ser el culpable de los extraños sonidos de afuera.

Era alguien importante. Eso resultó claro cuando los dos guardias reaccionaron aceleradamente al verlo, inclinándose profusamente para saludarlo, mientras uno de ellos le cuestionaba:

\- No esperábamos su visita, general.

\- A-sama piensa que existe el riesgo de que los prisioneros sean liberados, por lo que he venido a hacerme cargo personalmente de ellos.

\- Pensábamos que seguía fuera de servicio.

\- Mis heridas aún persisten, pero mi capacidad de combate está casi al cien por ciento. ¿Hay algún otro guardia dentro del recinto?

\- No, señor. Los prisioneros están bien asegurados y realmente no hay peligro de que se fuguen por si mismos.

\- Ya veo. Eso significa que sólo debo encargarme de ustedes, ¿verdad?

\- No comprendo, señor…

Por toda respuesta el visitante descargó un par de precisos golpes de mano sobre las nucas de los guardias, noqueándolos en el acto. Luego, al notar que efectivamente nadie concurría en su ayuda, continuó su caminata a las celdas de los prisioneros, a fin de liberarlos.

La primera fue Ino, quien se sorprendió al verse liberada de sus amarras y con sus ojos descubiertos. Antes de que pudiera decir nada, el extraño le habló: _"Soy Darui, jounin de Kumogakure. Supe de su situación y he venido a sacarlos de aquí. Deben escapar y alcanzar la frontera lo antes posible"._ Mientras la chica libera a Sai y el tal Darui ayudaba a Choji con sus ataduras, la rubia preguntó:

\- ¿Porqué haces esto? ¿O acaso es una trampa para poder matarnos mientras huimos?

\- Una amiga en común me explicó lo sucedido aquí, y consideré apropiado el intervenir.

\- Eso no basta.

\- Ella piensa, y estoy de acuerdo, que si permitimos que el Raikage los ejecute eso sólo le causará problemas a nuestra gente. No necesitamos una guerra total con Konoha en este momento, por lo que vuestra seguridad e integridad es demasiado valiosa.

\- Pero si eso es verdad, usted será…

\- Conozco a Uzumaki Naruto, y personalmente le debo un par de favores. Considero que ésta es una manera apropiada de saldar cuentas con él; además, no es como que pretenda entregarme al castigo del Raikage así como así.

En eso, con las restricciones metálicas quitadas del cuerpo de Choji, Ino le exige a Darui que deje a su amigo en el suelo para revisarlo. Al llegar a su lado, la chica no puede evitar apenarse al notar el aspecto que tiene su compañero y las muchas heridas en su piel y rostro. Mientras se concentra en tratar su cuerpo con su ninjutsu médico, no puede evitar mascullar unas cuantas groserías contra los responsables de ponerlo en tal estado.

En eso, una kunoichi llega de improviso al pasillo de celdas. Sai reacciona y trata de interceptarla, pero Darui sujeta su brazo a fin de detenerlo, mientras le dice: _"viene conmigo"_.

Karui, quien se ha desviado a una habitación cercana a recuperar las pocas pertenencias de los prisioneros recuperadas de su alojamiento, se frena al ver el cuerpo de su amigo tirado allí, en el suelo. Ino sólo levanta la mirada brevemente al oírla llegar, y luego de verla un par de segundos vuelve a su trabajo tratando las heridas de su amigo, mientras le reclama en voz baja: _"No creas que te agradeceré por esto..."_ Choji permanece recostado, en silencio, a fin de no perturbar el trabajo de su compañera de equipo.

Sai toma de regreso su libreta de dibujo y un par de lápices, así como sus chalecos tácticos. Al ver que no llevan armas con ellos, Karui le ofrece al jounin pálido unos kunai que carga con ella, quien los acepta, conservando para si su katana.

Dos minutos tarda Ino en terminar de estabilizar al líder de equipo, quien es levantado por ella y Sai. El aspecto de Choji es lamentable, y la sangre mancha profusamente su atuendo. Karui, sin decir nada, se aproxima al chico: su rostro luce cansado, pero aún es capaz de sonreírle. La pelirroja le ofrece tímidamente un pan dulce, mientras le dice: _"Lo compré en el camino. Me di cuenta de que nunca le devolví el favor en el puesto en la frontera, cuando nos conocimos, Akimichi-san"_. El chico agradece el gesto y se lo come rápidamente, mientras replica: _"Lo necesitaré si es que pretendemos abrirnos paso a la fuerza"_.

Cuando el grupo está finalmente de pie y listo para partir, salen a toda carrera del sótano de la torre Raikage.

Sólo para ser interceptados en la salida.

Samui, acompañada de Omoi y de un grupo de quince shinobi de Kumo aparecen de improviso apenas los cinco salen al exterior. La rubia mira furiosa a su subordinada, así como al Rayo Negro: _"Lo que hacen es traición, y en tiempos de guerra significa la muerte inmediata. Arrojen sus armas y le diré a Raikage-sama que esa kunoichi de Konoha ha lavado sus mentes; tal vez así logren salvar sus vidas"_.

Karui se adelanta al grupo para confrontar a su amiga y superior:

\- Lo que A-sama quiere hacer con ellos no es correcto.

\- ¿Quién te crees para cuestionar a nuestro líder, kunoichi?

\- Nadie, sólo soy una persona insignificante que teme por su aldea y sus amigos.

\- Y que elige a sus enemigos por sobre los suyos…

\- ¡Yo no he elegido a nadie por sobre la Nube! ¡Lo que hago lo hago para protegerlos a todos!

\- Eres una estúpida si piensas que si esos tres logran huir de aquí no azuzaran a los suyos en contra de nuestra gente. Con tus acciones sólo le demuestras al enemigo que tenemos miedo de ellos.

\- No… no es así… los conozco… y confío en ellos; confío en que harán lo correcto…

\- Yo te mostraré lo que es hacer lo correcto, traidora.

La jounin rubia, en un rápido movimiento, desenvaina su tanto y arremete en un sólo golpe contra la pelirroja, apuntando a su abdomen. Karui apenas logra retroceder un paso, y el acero de su amiga hace un corte sobre su piel desnuda, no muy profundo. Un segundo golpe es detenido por la katana de la de ojos ámbar, quien logra rechazar el arma de Samui en un golpe ascendente que roza el cabello de la jounin.

Al ver lo decidida que está su antigua subordinada, la kunoichi rubia se frena. Karui hace un ademan a los tres de Konoha para que se detengan, quienes al verla alcanzada se aproximan a ayudarla, para luego pasar su mano por sobre su herida. Duele, pero más que la herida es la ceguera de quien creía su amiga, quien es incapaz de oír razones; la pelirroja mira su mano izquierda, que ahora tiene su propia sangre.

El grupo de Kumo permanece inmóvil, tan sólo esperando la orden de su líder para atacar.

Darui, luego de ver ese espectáculo, camina con paso firme hasta la rubia. Omoi, viendo al general, decide interceptarlo, por lo que corre rápidamente hacia el Rayo Negro y, frenando a un par de pasos suyo, apunta su katana al cuello del mismo, mientras le dice: _"Le sugiero permanecer quieto, Darui-sama. Sinceramente no comprendo mucho lo que está pasando pero si sé que A-sama se tomará muy mal todo lo que han hecho"_.

Por toda respuesta el jounin moreno provoca un estallido de relámpagos negros alrededor de su cuerpo, lanzando lejos a Omoi, mientras se dirige al grupo: _"No me importa lo que crean, pero me aseguraré de que estos embajadores puedan regresar a salvo a su tierra, aunque eso signifique tener que enfrentarme a toda la aldea de Kumo"_.

Samui, viendo la decisión en los ojos del general, le contesta: _"Si así es como va a ser, ambos morirán con ellos"_. Darui, con voz de mando, responde: _"He visto a la muerte demasiadas veces, niña. Ahora vivo un tiempo prestado, y pretendo hacer lo que sea necesario para preservar mi aldea segura, incluso por sobre sus líderes y los tontos que los siguen sin pensar en las consecuencias de sus actos"_.

* * *

" _Raiden"_

Kakashi (derecha) y su clon de sombras (izquierda) unieron sus respectivos raikiri, a fin de usar su técnica fusionada para alcanzar al enmascarado. Ambos peliplateados, completado el jutsu, corrieron veloces en dirección a donde los esperaba el falso Madara, quien sólo tenía un kunai en su mano izquierda y permanecía quieto, como deseando provocar la embestida de su oponente.

La pelea ya llevaba casi cinco minutos, tiempo en que el líder de Akatsuki había permanecido en una actitud relativamente pasiva, esquivando todo aquello con lo que Kakashi trató de alcanzarlo. Ni el taijutsu de alto nivel del Hokage, ni las técnicas copiadas en su haber, ni el chidori con que trató de atravesarlo; ningún ataque había servido.

Incluso más, el enmascarado ni siquiera había necesitado usar su intangibilidad, bastándose sólo con su agilidad y técnica superior para contener cada carga de su oponente.

Ahora, sintiendo que su tiempo se acababa, Kakashi trataba de alcanzarlo con aquella técnica, que sólo había usado un par de veces en toda su vida y que, por lo mismo, confiaba que su enemigo no conociera: buscaba sorprenderlo, al menos una vez.

Obito vio como las técnicas raiton se unían en esas manos, formando un enlace entre ellas. La visión perfeccionada del chakra que le proporcionaba su ojo Hyuga, oculto tras su máscara, le había permitido ver la forma y dirección de cada uno de los ataques del ninja copia, lo que unido a la capacidad de anticipación que le daba su propio ojo sharingan lo dotaba de una ventaja insuperable en esa pelea.

Para los dos dojutsus combinados no había sorpresas, ni existía velocidad que fuese suficiente para superarlos.

Y el ataque de la conexión de rayos de Kakashi no fue la excepción.

El falso Madara simplemente dejó que su oponente se le acercara a menos de dos metros, en plena carrera, esperando el instante preciso en que original y clon tomaron distancia evidenciando el lazo eléctrico entre ambos atacantes, el que formando una cadena raiton sólida y visible buscaba cortarlo en dos. En menos de un segundo el enmascarado simplemente sumergió su cuerpo en la roca, gracias a su jutsu de ocultación, para luego salir casi de inmediato, una vez pasada la carga del Hokage, y servirse del kunai para lanzarlo y atacar por la espalda al kage bunshin, haciéndolo estallar y desbaratando la técnica del peliplateado.

Kakashi, al ver su ataque anulado nuevamente, se frenó en seco. Estaba agitado, con sus reservas de chakra ya muy mermadas. Lo peor de todo era que ninguno de sus ataques tuvo resultado alguno; el falso Madara sólo jugaba con él, como si deseara enrostrarle su propia inutilidad (y ni siquiera había necesitado recurrir a sus jutsus más poderosos).

Pero él era el Hokage, y no podía simplemente bajar los brazos y rendirse.

El enmascarado vio, hastiado, como Kakashi simplemente volvía a la carga. Ya no con alguna técnica espectacular, sino sólo con su taijutsu.

El peliplateado comenzó con una serie de patadas y barridas, buscando crear una apertura: a sabiendas que no tenía el nivel para vencerlo, Kakashi había decidido apostar el todo por el todo en un movimiento final, esperando tener a su rival lo suficientemente cerca para usar su Mangekyo Sharingan generando un poderoso genjutsu que lograra inmovilizarlo. Sólo necesitaba un segundo, lo suficiente para tener una oportunidad de separar la cabeza de su enemigo de su cuerpo; un instante de decisión bastaba para acabar con la vida del falso Madara.

No habría escape de la dimensión del Kamui para el ninja copia: eso era algo que aceptó desde el momento en que siguió al enmascarado a ese lugar.

El duelo de taijutsu era impresionante, con Kakashi haciendo gala de toda su habilidad. De tanto en tanto lograba impactar algún puñetazo o una que otra patada, pero el enmascarado lograba absorber el daño sin mayor dificultad. Allí el ninja copia comprendió que tan sólo su gran velocidad le permitía en contadas ocasiones el golpearlo ya que, en los hechos, el falso Madara adivinaba la dirección de cada embestida, incluso a corta distancia.

Su rival podía anticiparlo absolutamente todo. Eso era algo que ni siquiera el Sharingan más desarrollado podía lograr.

Viendo que no lograba ningún avance, y suponiendo que pronto el falso Madara se aburriría de todo ese juego, Kakashi optó por cerrar su ojo normal, confiando toda su visual a su ojo rojo: estaba llegando al límite de su agotamiento, con su chakra siendo drenado abundantemente por sólo tener activo su Mangekyo Sharingan, pero no tenía otra alternativa.

Kakashi retrocedió dos pasos luego de su último ataque, creando rápidamente dos clones de sombras para que lo asistieran en su envestida final; luego, recurrió a uno de los trucos ninjas más viejos del libro, recurriendo a unas cápsulas que cargaba en su cinturón para crear una nube de humo súper densa, con partículas cargadas con su propio chakra (una herramienta hecha específicamente para contrarrestar la visual del sharingan) a fin de confundir al oponente y atacar sin que este supiera a ciencia cierta cual de los tres era el original: sabía que el ojo rojo no era capaz de distinguir entre invocadores y clones de sombras, y ese instante fuera de su vista debía ser suficiente para confundir su rastro. No tenía ya más chakra que el que reservaba para su genjutsu, por lo que debía buscar una abertura en lo que tardaran sus clones en ser derribados.

El falso Madara salió rápidamente de la nube trampa, viendo como los tres Kakashi cargaban a la vez, rodeándolo. Una risa siniestra se escuchó detrás de la máscara.

El líder de Akatsuki ahora peleaba en serio.

Dando gala de su fuerza física, el enmascarado se mantuvo de pie, rodeado por sus agresores. Con movimientos cortos y firmes, interceptaba cada golpe que trataba de alcanzarlo, mientras devolvía los ataques con furia, con un poder tal que empujaba al original y a los clones casi medio metro con cada rechazo.

El primer clon cayó al tercer golpe.

Ahora a Kakashi lo motivaba la desesperación. Ya no quedaba tiempo, e inevitablemente quedaría fuera de combate, ya sea por los puños de Madara o por su propio agotamiento.

El segundo clon estalló luego de una feroz patada, que impactó en su cuello.

El Hokage cargó con rabia, buscando la cara de su oponente, soportando los golpes en su cuerpo pero sin retroceder. Un puñetazo del peliplateado, dirigido directamente a la máscara del falso Madara, fue esquivado sin problemas por aquél, simplemente moviendo su cabeza a la derecha lo suficiente para que el puño de su enemigo pasara de largo; luego, el enmascarado sujetó ese brazo con su mano izquierda, mientras lanzaba su puño derecho en un golpe horizontal, impactando la parte anterior del codo del peliplateado con una fuerza tal que rompió la articulación.

Un grito ahogado fue liberado por el Hokage, quien aprovechó esa situación y, con la adrenalina inundando su sistema, ignoró el dolor quemante en su brazo y acercó su rostro al de su enemigo, colocando su ojo rojo a centímetros del enmascarado.

Allí, con su respiración furiosa golpeando la máscara rojiblanca, apuntó su Mangekyo Sharingan al de su oponente, concentrando todo su chakra restante en su técnica ilusoria.

Pero el blanco que tanto buscó no estaba: el falso Madara tenía su ojo cerrado: _"Lamento hacer fracasar tan evidentes esfuerzos, Hokage-sama, pero supuse que al ver que sus técnicas eran inútiles en mi contra intentaría algo así"._

El enmascarado se burlaba de él.

Un cabezazo del falso Madara golpea inmisericordemente al agotado shinobi, reventando su nariz. Luego, sin esperar su reacción, aquél coge la cara de Kakashi con su mano izquierda y, con toda su fuerza, lo empuja con furia al suelo, enterrando su cabeza en el mismo.

Cuando se levanta, el líder de Akatsuki se toma unos segundos para contemplar a su enemigo, que sangra profusamente de su nariz y su boca. Decide dejarlo allí, tirado, con la vista al cielo y su cuerpo sobre el duro suelo, mientras se da el trabajo de buscar el protector que lucía el ninja copia al iniciar la batalla.

El enmascarado regresa con la banda metálica, y sin el menor cuidado toma a Kakashi de sus ropas, levantando su cuerpo y arrojándolo un par de metros, para luego colocar sobre su frente la banda, diciéndole con desprecio: " _Un shinobi de la hoja, estando en misión, debe siempre usar su protector ninja, a menos que esté encubierto, ¿verdad, Kakashi?; siempre fuiste un amante de los reglamentos e insistías en que memorizáramos todas esas cosas mientras fuimos compañeros… ¿no pretenderás desentenderte de todo ahora que eres Hokage, verdad?"_

Rokudaime Hokage, con dificultad, logra colocar su mano derecha sobre su ojo Sharingan, a fin de obstaculizar su visual y evitar así que el poco chakra que conserva y lo mantiene vivo sea consumido por aquél. Con voz cansada le responde al enmascarado:

\- Dime quién eres realmente…

\- ¿Porqué preguntas lo que ya sabes, Kakashi?

\- Porque es imposible… él nunca se transformaría en… ti… él era mi amigo…

\- No mientas, Kakashi. Nunca has tenido amigos, no eramos nada más que una molestia necesaria, ¿verdad? Ambos, tan sólo unos compañeros que nunca deseaste y siempre sentiste como nada más que una carga…

\- Mientes, Madara…

\- ¡DEJA DE DECIR ESE NOMBRE! ¡RECONOCE DE UNA VEZ TUS FALTAS Y ENFRENTA LA REALIDAD QUE TÚ MISMO HAS CREADO, HATAKE KAKASHI!

\- No sé de qué hablas…

El enmascarado, furioso por las palabras evasivas del peliplateado, se agacha para tomarlo del cuello con su mano derecha, levantando su cabeza a la altura de su rostro, mientras que con su mano libre se quita su máscara de batalla, a fin de que el hokage lo vea directamente: _"DIME, KAKASHI, ¿ACASO AHORA PUEDES RECONOCERME? ¿PUEDES VER EN ESTA CARA DESFIGURADA EL ROSTRO DE AQUÉL QUE DEJASTE MORIR UN DÍA, CUANDO POR TU ORGULLO DESMEDIDO PROVOCASTE LA MUERTE DE QUIEN ERA TU COMPAÑERO? ¿PUEDES RECONOCER AL INÚTIL Y TORPE DE OBITO EN ESTE ROSTRO? ¡NO MIENTAS, SÉ QUE PUEDES HACERLO, KAKASHI!"._

En medio del rostro desfigurado por las heridas del pasado, y con su ojo izquierdo (que él supone vacío) con su párpado cerrado, logra reconocer la imagen de quien creyó muerto, de aquél cuyo recuerdo, junto con su legado, ha atesorado por casi veinte años.

Y Kakashi recuerda su caída, y la promesa que fue incapaz de cumplir…

 _-_ Obito…

\- ¡Finalmente lo aceptas, eh! Maldito inútil, te has aprovechado de lo que era mio todos estos años, y no has logrado nada con tu vida… mi sacrificio no sirvió de nada… y ella…

\- ¿Rin?

El pelinegro vuelve a colocarse su máscara, para luego arrojar lejos a su enemigo. Kakashi cae con la cara apuntando al suelo, y con esfuerzo apoya sus ojos contra el suelo, a fin de que su Sharingan (que ha vuelto a su forma base) quede obstruido y no termine matándolo. Obito se aproxima nuevamente al caído, pateándolo a fin de voltearlo boca arriba:

\- No pronuncies nunca más su nombre, Kakashi. Te lo prohíbo.

\- No eres nadie para obligarme a aquello.

\- Te equivocas: la amaba. Eso es mucho más de lo que tú pudiste sentir por ella… te confié su vida, y tú la mataste… no mereces ensuciar su nombre con tus inmundos labios.

\- No hables de lo que no sabes, maldito… tú no eres Obito, eres sólo un impostor, que usa el nombre y el rostro de mi amigo…

\- ¿Tan duro te es aceptar que lo que vez no es nada más que tu culpa? Los crímenes se pagan, Kakashi; ya llegará la hora en que deberé responder por los míos, pero ahora es tu turno, viejo amigo.

\- Yo no la maté, ella decidió su final…

\- No mientas, Kakashi: yo estuve allí y lo vi todo… y si de algo me he arrepentido desde ese día es el no haber acabado contigo en ese preciso instante. Perdoné tu vida por mi amor por ella, pero ya no más… ahora es tiempo de que sufras…

\- Si es verdad lo que dices, entonces debes saber lo que había dentro de ella, lo que la empujó a sacrificarse.

\- Rin era demasiado buena, y el miedo la impulsó a terminar con su propia existencia; ¿y cuál es tu excusa? ¿acaso me dirás que no la viste atravesarse? ¿que no fuiste capaz de detener tu ataque? ¿incluso llevando ese ojo que era mío, ah? Sabes la verdad, veo la vergüenza en tu rostro, Kakashi: en realidad nunca te importamos, y elegiste sacrificarla en vez de enfrentar lo que llevaba dentro de ella, de la misma manera que escogiste dejarme bajo aquella roca que debió matarte; elegiste salvarte a ti mismo antes que a tus compañeros… de la misma manera que Minato escogió su misión a sus discípulos, a los que abandonó a su suerte siendo apenas unos niños. Recuerda lo que te dije en ese entonces: los que abandonan a sus compañeros son peor que escoria… eso era Yondaime Hokage, y por eso murió… eso eres tú, y por eso eres indigno de aquello sobre lo cual has construido tu mentira, _Sharingan no Kakashi_.

El momento se sucede en cámara lenta.

Obito se arrodilla junto a un moribundo Kakashi, quien siente como lo último de su chakra es devorado por el sharingan de quien tiene sobre él. El pelinegro, al ver con su ojo blanco como la fuerza de su enemigo desaparece, consumida por aquello que es ajeno a su persona, le dice: _"Podría simplemente dejarte aquí, esperar algunos segundos más y ver como aquello que es tu orgullo termina matándote, Kakashi. Pero no quiero que mueras, aún no… sería demasiado rápido, demasiado compasivo… todavía tienes que vivir para ver Konoha reducida a cenizas, para ser testigo de mi victoria. Sólo entonces, cuando te quede claro quien de los dos era el mejor y comprendas que en realidad debiste haber muerto ese día bajo esa roca, cuando sepas que estos veinte años no han sido más un error que debe ser reparado y vengas a mi humillado a suplicar que te mate, entonces y sólo entonces, morirás"._

El Uchiha coloca su mano derecha sobre el rostro de su enemigo caído, extendiendo su dedo índice para colocarlo justo sobre el ojo sharingan, presionando con suavidad el globo ocular. Sus últimas palabras antes de proseguir son: _"Es tiempo de que abandones lo que una vez te di, como debiste haberlo hecho cuando faltaste a tu deber con ella. Consideralo el último favor que recibirás de mi, uno que prolongará tu patética vida por un tiempo más, escoria"._

Una leve presión basta: el dedo de Obito penetra en su antiguo ojo sharingan, reventándolo. Por un momento el enmascarado siente el deseo de seguir hundiendo su falange hasta el interior de la cabeza de su enemigo, pero se frena. Mientras retira su índice derecho, cubierto de humor vítreo y sangre, le dice a un casi inconsciente Hokage: _"¿No creerías que tomaría ese ojo de regreso, verdad? Después de tanto tiempo estaba manchado con tu podredumbre, y sería incapaz de rebajarme a usarlo"._

Ignorando la agitación en la respiración del ninja copia y su mirada asustada, Obito conjura nuevamente el portal de su ojo rojo, a fin de poder regresar a Konoha. Luego, saca de entre sus ropas una cadena con la que amarra el cuerpo de Kakashi ( _"Por si tratas de escapar"_ ) para luego arrastrarlo detrás suyo, de regreso a su mundo.

La hora casi ha llegado, y el enmascarado debe estar en posición para iniciar el ataque sobre la Aldea Escondida entre las Hojas.

* * *

Ambos muchachos contemplaron a Kurotsuchi mientras se dirigía a la entrada de la aldea de Iwa, a reunirse con los ya retrasados embajadores del Pacto, tal como su abuelo le había pedido.

El mayor, Tenma, de diecisiete años, no pudo evitar fijar su mirada en la joven de pelo corto. Su hermano pequeño, Raiyu, de quince, no pudo evitar tomar el brazo de su única familia, con evidente nerviosismo.

Ambos sabían lo que los había llevado a esa lejana tierra, y aunque estaban decididos a completar su misión, no podían evitar sentir miedo ante su inevitable muerte. No sabían con exactitud lo que contenía aquél pergamino, sólo el que gracias a él los responsables de la muerte de su madre pagarían finalmente por su crimen, así como por todas las muertes en Oto…

 _Fue durante el segundo día de la invasión que los shinobi de Iwa alcanzaron su pequeño poblado._

 _Durante la noche anterior habían llegado allí las noticias de la incursión de un gran ejército desde el norte, y los hombres mayores se habían reunido y armado como pudieron para defender sus hogares de los saqueadores._

 _Mika, la madre de ambos pequeños, era una viuda de treinta y nueve años, cuyo esposo había sido reclutado por secuaces de Orochimaru y muerto durante la invasión que protagonizaron el Sonido y la Arena hacía ya cinco años. Con esfuerzos había logrado sustraer a sus hijos de la vida shinobi, sacrificándose día y noche para mantenerlos y lograr que se educaran para ser hombres de paz._

 _No era hermosa. Las secuelas de un cruel accidente del pasado la habían dejado con su rostro marcado por el fuego, lo que sumado a esos dos pequeños alejaron a cualquier posible pretendiente cuando su esposo los dejó solos, pero nada de eso había mermado su espíritu, y las largas jornadas en los campos de cultivo, si bien habían acabado con su vitalidad, no habían matado sus esperanzas._

 _No era hermosa, pero para Tenma y Raiyu era la mujer más bella del mundo._

 _La noche anterior al final les hablo con confianza: no debían temer a la guerra, pues los que luchaban eran hombres y no animales, y seguramente respetarían las vidas y las pocas cosas de unos pobres campesinos. Por lo mismo, ella impidió que sus hijos fuesen con los mayores, confiando en que si no les daban motivo a los guerreros del norte los dejarían en paz._

 _Una esperanza tonta, pero… ¿qué otra cosa podría desear una madre…?_

 _Con la luz del día llegó la muerte._

 _La excusa fue la resistencia de los shinobi en la aldea de Otogakure. Los pocos shinobi del norte que habían muerto debían ser vengados, y ningún poblado se salvaría de la destrucción, a fin de que las gentes del País de los Campos de Arroz nunca fuesen una amenaza para Iwa, Kumo o Kusa._

 _La aldea fue arrasada._

 _Los pocos que trataron de defenderse fueron quemados vivos._

 _Las mujeres fueron vejadas de toda forma posible. Unas pocas encontraron la salvación en el suicidio._

 _Y ella, su madre, desfigurada y, por lo mismo, inútil para saciar los apetitos de esas bestias (cuando habían presas mucho más apetecibles entre las sobrevivientes), fue alcanzada por una espada._

 _Aquello no fue más que un juego para el miserable que la hirió sin necesidad, y que le dio a ambos jóvenes la oportunidad de llevársela. Ese viejo de rostro macabro sólo reía viendo como ambos chicos arrastraron a lo más valioso de sus vidas con desesperación, rogando en sus corazones que esos miserables no decidieran que en realidad debían acabar con todos ellos._

 _Y así huyeron, mientras unos pocos gritos ahogados se escuchaban por sobre el ruido de los incendios que consumían sus precarias chozas campestres._

 _Caminaron con la fuerza que da la desesperación y el miedo. Miedo por ella, a quien apenas habían cubierto con una venda precaria, incapaz de evitar que su sangre escapara poco a poco._

 _Era la vida de su madre…_

 _Sabían que la frontera con el Fuego estaba sólo a unas horas, y si lograban llegar allí encontrarían quien les tendiese la mano, quien tuviera compasión de ellos._

 _En el camino no se cruzaron con ningún alma viviente. Las pocas casas de la zona habían sido abandonadas por sus moradores, quienes más precavidos que quienes habitaban más al norte habían recogido todo lo útil y escapado._

 _Cinco horas estuvieron cargando a su madre, quien con voz débil les suplicaba de tanto en tanto que la dejaran allí, sola. Mika temía que en cualquier momento apareciese alguno de esos asesinos del norte y atacara a sus pequeños, quienes por llevarla no podrían salvarse. Incluso un par de veces trató de quitarse sus precarias vendas, deseando que la muerte liberara a sus hijos de su carga, pero la mano de uno y otro la detuvieron._

 _Finalmente los tres angustiados viajantes llegaron al riachuelo que marcaba la frontera._

 _A la vista, una patrulla de Konoha: dos hombres y una mujer, jóvenes shinobi, quienes se quedaron quietos viendo al penoso trío._

 _Raiyu no necesitó que Tenma dijera nada; simplemente dejó a su hermano mayor con su agonizante madre, mientras corría a pedirles ayuda a esos tres enviados del cielo. Su madre podría ser salvada, y juntos, todos ellos, podrían comenzar de nuevo._

 _Pero el cielo no tenía compasión de ellos, y los que creyeron ser sus salvadores sólo fueron indolentes testigos de su sufrimiento. Raiyu se dejó caer al suelo cuando escuchó la respuesta de los shinobi del Fuego: nada podían hacer por él mientras estuviesen del otro lado de la frontera; las órdenes del Hokage eran terminantes, y nada harían ellos para quebrantarlas._

 _Ni siquiera por una madre moribunda, o por sus hijos. La paz estaba por sobre unas pocas vidas._

 _El joven se volteó, queriendo ocultar sus lágrimas: era rabia, nada más que rabia._

 _Con esfuerzo regresó donde su hermano, quien apenas sostenía el cuerpo de Mika: había cargado con su progenitora la mayor parte del camino y la vista de esos tres shinobi de Konoha lo habían hecho colapsar, creyendo que su peregrinar estaba concluido._

 _Sólo eran doscientos metros… doscientos metros imposibles para dos muchachos sin fuerzas para más nada._

 _Doce largos minutos les tomó avanzar. Pero su camino terminó cuando sólo estaban a diez metros de la orilla del riachuelo, cuando se percataron que ella ya no respiraba._

 _Tenma sólo la dejó en el suelo, mientras apretaba sus labios y contenía el llanto… tanto esfuerzo para nada…_

 _Raiyu estaba mudo, con la mirada perdida, y lo único que atinó fue a tratar de lanzarse al agua y acabar así con su sufrimiento. Su hermano mayor logró sujetarlo antes de que saltara, y en medio de recriminaciones y maldiciones del pequeño hacia él por impedirle terminar con todo se quedaron allí, juntos. Tenma abrazando a Raiyu, con el cuerpo de su madre a sus espaldas._

 _Los shinobi de Konoha simplemente se habían marchado...  
_

Ambos sabían que lo que harían probablemente terminaría con la vida de muchos inocentes, pero sentían que debían hacerlo: esos malditos debían sentir el dolor que los alcanzó a ellos. Quizás, y sólo quizás, terminarían por fin los sufrimientos de la guerra.

Habría muerte, pero lo que sobrevivieran comprenderían que la muerte estaba por sobre todos, no sólo sobre los pequeños y los pobres.

La justicia alcanzaría a Iwa. Sólo así los muertos de los Campos de Arroz obtendrían su descanso.

.

.

.

Era casi la hora.

Tenma sacó de entre sus ropas el pergamino que el tal Madara les había confiado.

Habían cumplido su parte.

Ambos hermanos buscaron un árbol, en una plaza de juegos, a cuya sombra se sentaron. Colocaron el pergamino entre ambos y se abrazaron, esperando su inevitable final.

Y allí se quedaron, en silencio, uno apegado al otro, ignorados por todos los que pasaban alrededor de ellos, felices en su ignorancia y ajenos al sufrimiento de más allá de sus puertas.

* * *

Le resultó extraño ver como algunos shinobi se dirigían a la carrera en dirección a la torre del Raikage.

Había llegado hace tres días, y ahora se encontraba en una cafetería, con su pergamino bien guardado en su mochila.

Debía pasar desapercibido. No faltaba nada para que todo se completara.

.

.

.

Amasaki Kato no había sufrido particularmente con la destrucción de Oto.

No había perdido su familia, porque no la tenía.

No vio sus cosas destruidas, porque lo poco que tenía estaba en el País del Rayo.

La suya era una historia de amor, y de pérdida.

 _No la había visto desde el día en que dejó Otogakure no sato, hace siete años._

 _En ese entonces tenía sólo diecinueve años de edad, y el saber que su gran amor, Mikoto, había elegido a su gran amigo por sobre él le destrozó el corazón._

 _El destino lo llevó a la frontera sur del País del Rayo, en donde se estableció. Trabajaba como dependiente en el comercio, y lo que ganaba se lo gastaba en distracciones y placeres banales. Siempre aislado de todo._

 _Hasta que un año después su amigo, el traidor, finalmente pudo encontrarlo._

 _Para ese entonces sus sentimientos no eran de ira, sino de resignación. Y aquél viejo conocido quería que retomaran el contacto, así como la bella Mikoto, quien ya era madre de una pequeña._

 _Y se escribieron. Primero de mala gana, luego con cariño._

 _El amor del pasado se volvió una amiga entrañable._

 _De allí que se sorprendió al verla aparecer en su puerta un día, sola. Se veía lastimada y cansada, como abandonada._

 _No quiso contarle nada. Sólo buscaba una mano amiga, una sonrisa, un techo donde reponer sus fuerzas._

 _Kato la acosaba con interrogantes, sobre donde estaba su marido, su amigo; sobre donde estaban sus niños (la mayor y los dos gemelos). Pero ella sólo apartaba la mirada, como si tuviera vergüenza, y callaba._

 _Las noticias de lo ocurrido en Oto se conocieron pronto._

 _Habían pasado tres días desde su llegada, y su actitud tuvo entonces todo el sentido del mundo. Era obvio que algo muy malo había pasado, pero el qué, no tenía forma de imaginarlo._

 _Ese día Mikoto le habló, señalando que pronto se iría del lugar. Kato, sin saber si hacía lo correcto, le ofreció un hogar; le suplicó que le contara, que no importaba lo que hubiese ocurrido con ella, que podría rehacer su vida allí. Evocó sus sentimientos del pasado, y le dijo que si lo necesitaba podían darse una oportunidad…_

 _No había maldad o egoísmo en sus palabras, sino sólo una certeza: era obvio que su esposo y sus hijos debían estar muertos, y él deseaba honrar una historia y una amistad compartidas ofreciéndose como su apoyo._

 _Ella no se molestó con sus palabras, ni tampoco las rechazó. Lo único que dijo fue: "Lo siento, pero estoy sucia. Creeme, si supieras todo no querrías estar conmigo". Luego, simplemente fue al cuarto que ocupaba y se durmió._

 _Kato salió esa mañana a su trabajo seguro que ella simplemente se marcharía. Le había dejado un sobre con todos sus ahorros en la mesa de comedor, confiando en que Mikoto los tomaría para poder seguir su camino, lejos de su pasado. No sabía qué más hacer; ni siquiera sabía si era correcto hacer más._

 _Pero ella nunca se fue._

 _Un equipo de cazadores anbu de Kumo la encontró en el hogar de su amigo y le dio muerte._

 _Cuando Kato regresó, lo esperaban los enmascarados shinobi para interrogarlo sobre su huésped y explicarle lo ocurrido con la fugitiva: era responsable del asesinato de un comandante de escuadrón durante la invasión de Oto, por lo que la habían rastreado hasta ese lugar._

 _Tres días habían esperado los efectivos anbu la orden para su eliminación._

 _Él debió confirmarles la identidad de la ejecutada (una mera formalidad). En silencio vio como esos agentes se llevaron el cadáver de su amiga. Pero la verdad no murió con ella._

 _Mikoto, a modo de despedida, le dejó una carta a su amigo, segura de que pronto partiría de su lado, oculta en la despensa, entre los comestibles._

 _Kato la leyó con cuidado, lentamente. Sin saber si la escribió a sabiendas de que la estaban cazando, o porque pronto partiría lejos de él, ella le contó todo: la muerte de su marido en manos de los shinobi de Kumogakure, la ejecución de sus familiares (cercanos a los líderes de Otogakure), su huida con sus pequeños, el como les había dado muerte con sus propias manos a fin de que no cayeran en manos de las bestias que estaban cometiendo todo tipo de atrocidades con los inocentes; como se había ofrecido en persona al comandante de los soldados que habían matado a su esposo y amigo, a fin de matarlo en su lecho; su huida luego de consumada su venganza…_

 _En ese momento sus palabras tuvieron sentido, sobre lo de sentirse sucia._

 _Y un nuevo sentimiento nació en él._

 _Tomó sus cosas y se dirigió a los Campos de Arroz, la tierra que había dejado hace largos años, a fin de ver todo con sus propios ojos._

 _Dos semanas estuvo vagando por las ciudades destruidas. Allí se enteró de que su aldea ya no existía, y el desprecio por los invasores y sus atrocidades inundó su alma._

 _Allí conoció a Kabuto, y decidió entregarse a sus propósitos._

 _Debía su vida a la venganza._

 _No por él._

 _Por ella. Y por los suyos._

Disfrutó con lentitud lo que sabía sería la última cerveza de su vida, mientras pensaba en su amor y en sus pérdidas.

En un par de minutos nada más importaría. Sería el descanso, el olvido de todas las horribles cosas que vio y escuchó en su tierra, arrasada por la guerra.

* * *

Kankuro trataba de darle alcance a la invasora.

Ya había visto el pergamino en su mano, y sabía lo que eso significaba.

Los guardias de la entrada de roca de Suna la habían identificado en la revisión de los visitantes, mientras el titiritero retornaba a fin de buscar a su hermano, quien estaba retrasado para ordenar la salida de su división.

No llevaba uniforme, pero el kunai de sapo que tenían con ellos reaccionó a la energía emanada de ese rollo sellado. Pero su portadora no era una civil ordinaria; era una kunoichi, y por el grado de habilidad mostrada, seguramente una combatiente veterana.

Se veía de treinta, y aunque no tenía un uniforme de rango ni llevaba nada que la identificara, había logrado arrebatar su espada a uno de los chunnin de guardia y herido con ella a otros dos.

No había dado muerte a ninguno todavía, pero era evidente que estaba decidida a entrar con su carga si o si dentro de la aldea.

Eso era algo que no podían permitir. El riesgo era demasiado grande.

 _Meiko tenía treinta y tres años._

 _Formada bajo las órdenes de Orochimaru, había demostrado una gran habilidad en combate y liderazgo. Pero al no demostrar algún talento especial o potencial único, había sido descartada para la élite del Sannin y ocupado un lugar corriente dentro de su fuerza armada._

 _No participó en la invasión a Konoha, siendo postergada a la defensa de Otogakure._

 _Allí, lejos de la vista de los jefes supremos, desarrolló su carrera, metódica y laboriosa, ascendiendo grados y responsabilidades y siendo conocida de las tropas de rango, hasta ganarse el respeto de todos ellos._

 _Su oportunidad de brillar vino luego de la caída del renegado de la Hoja, cuando los nuevos mandos de la villa desecharon a los principales secuaces del derrotado guerrero y científico y optaron por nuevos valores. Meiko fue ascendida a jounin y se le confió uno de los cuatro cuerpos del Sonido que fungían como guarnición de la aldea escondida._

 _Vivió todo el conflicto con la Alianza Shinobi en primer plano, y cuando la hora final llegó y los miles de soldados enemigos se desperdigaron sobre su país aceptó, al igual que sus compañeros y subordinados, luchar una batalla perdida de antemano para tratar de salvar a su gente de la destrucción._

 _Confiaban en que el resistir podría ganarles las simpatías de los demás países y motivar una intervención que los salvara de ser aniquilados por los invasores._

 _Pero la batalla fue corta, demasiado corta, y ninguno de los demás países movió un dedo en su ayuda._

 _No esperaba nada de la Alianza: ellos eran el enemigo, y la muerte de los prisioneros y los civiles era algo que podía esperar. Aquello sólo alimentó su desprecio por quienes abusaron de su mayor poder para reducir a su tierra y a los suyos a la muerte y al exilio._

 _Pero la actitud del Pacto, que a sus ojos no era más que cobardía, la encegueció. Konoha y Suna, con su actitud permisiva, habían de cierta forma alentado el proceder de las naciones del norte. Y no pudo evitar que su furia aumentara cuando ni siquiera los miles de civiles que huían en dirección a sus tierras modificaron en algo la voluntad del Hokage y del Kazekage de no intervenir, entregándolos al apetito de Iwa, Kumo y sus aliados._

 _Todo ese maldito sistema shinobi estaba corrompido, y debía ser destruido._

 _Era más que simple venganza, era preparar el terreno para un mundo nuevo._

 _Y el recuerdo de sus subordinados, rendidos ante el enemigo y ejecutados sin juicio ni causa posible, castigados sólo por el crimen de defender su tierra, le convenció de buscar a Akatsuki._

 _Y consiguió hallarlos, cuando estos invadieron a su vez los Campos de Arroz para destruir a las fuerzas de la Alianza. Y uno de los zetsus blancos, habiendo alcanzado sus recuerdos al combatir con ella, decidió ayudarla y llevarla a los pies de Yakushi Kabuto, quien acogió su deseo, prometiéndole sangre a modo de retribución, un castigo que alcanzaría a todos._

 _A los asesinos de la Alianza._

 _A los cobardes del Pacto._

 _A los poderosos de la tierra, que caerían todos juntos, en una misma jornada._

 _Un día rojo, un día de sangre…_

Uno de los dardos envenenados de su marioneta de batalla, _Kuroari_ ("Hormiga Negra") impacta en el muslo derecho de la kunoichi, quien rápidamente rebana un trozo de su carne a fin de liberarse de lo que sea que contenga ese ataque. Su carne cercenada comienza a sangrar, pero ella ignora la situación; probablemente termine desangrada si no trata su herida en unos cuatro minutos, pero sólo necesita aguantar por la mitad de ese tiempo: debe evitar que el pergamino que porta sea destruído.

Kankuro libera una segunda marioneta de sus gigantescos pergaminos, y _Karasu_ ("Cuervo") aparece, siendo controlado por la mano izquierda del shinobi pintado. Mientras tres ninjas de Suna entretienen a la enemiga, el titiritero mueve los hilos de chakra que controlan a sus dos herramientas, las que extienden sus múltiples brazos para desplazarse por los aires en dirección a su blanco, a la que atacan por sus flancos.

Un sólo silbido de su general basta para que los shinobi que combatían con la kunoichi se dispersen.

Maiko ve como las marionetas están cerca de atraparla, por lo que opta por una medida desesperada: decide arrojar el pergamino con todas sus fuerzas, en dirección a la hendidura de roca que constituye la entrada de Suna, para luego, en medio segundo, conjurar un henge masivo, a fin de confundir el pergamino real entre cientos de espejismos.

Sólo necesita ganar dos minutos, tan sólo dos minutos.

Las marionetas alcanzan a la kunoichi por los lados, inmovilizándola entre sus muchos brazos, a modo de prisión. Cuando la tienen atrapada, la boca de Kuroari se abre, expulsando gran cantidad de gas gris: un poderoso narcótico. Necesitan a la mensajera con vida, a fin de extraer toda la información posible de ella.

Kankuro, una vez cubierta la mensajera con esa nube intoxicante, mueve rápidamente a sus dos marionetas, a fin de usar sus múltiples brazos para capturar el pergamino, que aún vuela en el aire confundido con esos muchísimos henges, a fin de poder neutralizarlo.

En eso, una nube de arena se levanta como un muro, que se cierra para entrampar tanto al pergamino original como a las ilusiones, que se desvanecen al chocar con ese obstáculo.

El marionetista ve como su hermano Gaara finalmente se ha hecho presente, sirviéndose de su arena para capturar ese objeto. Logra reconocer junto a él a uno de los guardias chunnin, quien seguramente le ha informado del suceso.

Finalmente el pergamino real aparece. El Kazekage lo encierra en una esfera perfecta de arena de medio metro de diámetro, mientras le indica a su hermano que prepare su trampa. Kuroari se posa en el suelo, mientras su abdomen se abre para contener dentro suyo la esfera de arena del pelirrojo. Luego, el muñeco se cierra, mientras los brazos de Karasu se liberan de su cuerpo y vuelan en dirección al títere trampa, exhibiendo sus hojas aceradas: seis cuchillas, todas dirigidas por Kankuro, se entierran en el muñeco, inmovilizando el pergamino dentro del mismo. La arena dentro de Kuroari escapa veloz desde un orificio superior, que ocupa la base del cuello del muñeco, ahora al descubierto.

Finalmente, la hoja que ocupa la cabeza de Karasu, y que sale por debajo de ella, termina la trampa: la doncella de hierro está completa, con siete cuchillas reteniendo el pergamino dentro de ella.

Kankuro realiza un sello final. La boca de Karasu se abre, dejando escurrir de ella un líquido espeso y verdoso: un veneno corrosivo, destinado a destruir el pergamino atrapado dentro del títere trampa.

Viendo que su trampa ha salido a la perfección, Kankuro le indica a su hermano el lugar donde espera aturdida la portadora del pergamino de Akatsuki, todavía debajo de esa capa de humo gris. A la orden de Godaime Kazekage una kunoichi cercana, que ha llegado atraída por el escándalo, usa su abanico de batalla para dispersar el humo narcotizante, descubriendo a la atacante misteriosa.

Pero la kunoichi desconocida está muerta. Su cabeza gacha oculta el lugar donde se ha infligido una herida fatal, con la espada que consiguió de los guardias chunnin enterrada en su cuello, la que todavía está sostenida por sus manos.

La agente de Akatsuki se ha eliminado, seguramente para evitar ser interrogada por lo sucedido.

En eso, Gaara reacciona, alarmado: algo se siente vibrar dentro de la trampa de su hermano, como si las cuchillas y el veneno corrosivo no hubiesen sido suficientes para destruir ese pergamino. Temiendo lo peor, el Kazekage usa su ataúd de arena, rodeando a Kuroari y aplastándolo bajo la presión de cientos de kilos de arena concentrada.

Pero esa cosa sigue pulsando, incluso debajo de su técnica asesina.

Kankuro sólo comprende lo que sucede cuando su hermano le grita a los que están allí que se alejen antes de que esa cosa se libere y sea demasiado tarde.

* * *

Tomo reaccionó de inmediato al peligro anunciado. Como representante de la Mizukage, era su deber estar en primera linea.

Se había cruzado con Shino, el embajador de la Hoja, cuando este regresaba del puesto de guardia en la entrada de la aldea.

Habiendo oído de su misma boca lo sucedido con ese par de sujetos sospechosos y el riesgo que representaban, había decidido retrasar su viaje a inspeccionar a los refuerzos que partían a los Campos de Arroz para encargarse personalmente de dicho asunto.

Y le bastó ver a esa pareja para comprender que el peligro era real.

No era que evidenciaran algo en particular. Fue sólo ver sus ojos, y su intuición le dijo que ellos eran los portadores de la muerte.

De inmediato ordenó dar la voz de alarma. Sus escoltas no comprendían lo que ella creía ver, pero las ordenes de la Mizukage eran ley: las sirenas se encendieron de inmediato, ordenando el despliegue del Protocolo Diez. De inmediato llegó Maguro junto a su fingida líder, quien ordenó con voz de mando: _"Llamen de inmediato a la división que tenía que partir al mediodía, que regresen de inmediato a la aldea y se desplieguen; protejan a los sapos; manden un mensaje al refugio, necesito que regresen dos escuadrones anbu de inmediato; envíen la señal a los sapos vigía, que informen que Akatsuki está atacando la aldea"_.

El jounin trató de oponerse a las órdenes de su compañera y supuesta líder, pero ella fue inflexible: _"Ejecuten mis órdenes de inmediato. Si me equivoco responderé de ello ante nuestros aliados y nuestra gente, pero si no…"_ Una vez Maguro parte a cumplir las disposiciones de la representante de su líder, la joven ordena a su escolta que la siga a fin de inmovilizar a la pareja de extraños, rodeándolos.

Al ver aquello, Shino ordena a sus dos compañeros, que esperaban unos metros más alejados, que le sigan, a fin de permanecer cerca de la Mizukage mientras detiene a los dos extraños.

Los jóvenes, que saben que sólo quedan un par de minutos para que todo termine, se ven sorprendidos al verse rodeados de improviso por diez shinobi de Kiri, que se mantienen a menos veinte metros de ellos. Es Tomo quien se adelanta un par de pasos, exigiendo que el par no haga nada sospechoso y se entreguen sin oponer resistencia.

La pareja mira asustada a sus atacantes.

Habían dilatado su llegada a Kirigakure lo máximo posible, a fin de evitar verse descubiertos por los shinobi, pero llevaban menos de media hora allí y ya los habían identificado.

La chica acaricia con suavidad su abdomen, para luego mirar a su compañero. Ignorando las miradas y las palabras de quienes pretenden atraparlos, le dice a su pareja: _"Hazlo ya, Eizo"_ ; el aludido, sonriendo, saca de entre sus ropas una daga, la que coloca a la altura del ombligo de su compañera, mientras le dice: _"Lo siento, Mina-chan… recuerda que te quiero mucho"_.

Pero el joven no se decide a terminar su tarea, por lo que ella toma su mano y la guía, enterrándola en su carne de un solo movimiento, mientras se apoya en su hombro: _"Ahora termina con tu parte, por tu hermano y por mi pequeño, por favor..."_

 _Minako no tenía más familia que su esposo, Eichiro, y su cuñado, Eizo._

 _Eizo no tenía otra familia más que su hermano mayor, Eichiro, y su cuñada, Minako._

 _Eran una familia de huérfanos, cuyos padres pertenecían al cuerpo shinobi creado por Orochimaru y que encontraron su final durante la fracasada invasión a Konoha, en alianza con Sunagakure._

 _Viéndose solos siendo todavía adolescentes, y con la pobreza golpeando sus puertas, terminaron viviendo todos juntos. Eran amigos de infancia, y la desgracia compartida sólo fortaleció sus lazos._

 _De la convivencia nació el cariño, del cariño el amor._

 _El hermano mayor, teníendo apenas dieciséis años y siendo el único sostén de ese hogar de tres, ingresó al cuerpo shinobi, el único trabajo que le permitía ganar lo suficiente a su edad para mantenerlos a todos._

 _Los más jóvenes (ella de trece, él de catorce) cuidaban el hogar y la huerta._

 _El dolor y el trabajo los hizo madurar pronto. Eichiro se volvió un joven admirable, y con diecinueve ya era chunnin de Otogakure._

 _Eizo era un obrero ya a los dieciséis, y su meta era volverse artesano._

 _Minako no tenía más planes que formar una familia de verdad. Era bella, y sus manos callosas producto del trabajo duro sólo la hacían más hermosa a los ojos de Eichiro. Eizo también estaba enamorado de ella, pero con un sentimiento más infantil, y comprendió que la felicidad de su hermano y su hermana estaba ligada el uno con la otra. Estaban destinados a estar juntos._

 _Él fue el que convenció a la chica de declarársele a su hermano mayor: sabía que Eichiro, siendo el responsable de los menores, nunca se atrevería a dar el paso con ella, por temor a aparecer aprovechándose de su posición y el estado de abandono de Mina._

 _Fue un noviazgo largo, pero tierno: las largas ausencias de Eichiro del hogar compartido hacían que fuese una relación difícil y trabajosa, pero los esfuerzos de los jóvenes fueron premiados con una feliz conclusión, boda incluida._

 _Y la felicidad de todos fue mayor cuando el estado de embarazo se hizo conocido._

 _Y los nóveles padres eran felices, y el padrino era feliz._

 _Hasta que la guerra llegó y destruyó todo._

 _Ella había cumplido recién los diecinueve, el hermano menor veinte (aunque aparentaban más edad)._

 _La tragedia fue fulminante._

 _Eichiro había llegado la mañana anterior al hogar, huyendo de la debacle de la derrota en Otogakure. Si bien su propósito era huir del país, sus heridas eran de cuidado, y Minako insistió en esperar un par de días a que se estabilizara a fin de poder hacer el camino en dirección a las Olas._

 _Pero la guerra los alcanzó allí donde estaban, en ese pequeño poblado fronterizo_

 _Ninjas de Kusa llegaron a la vecindad, cazando a los shinobi sobrevivientes de la batalla en Oto. Las órdenes de los mandos de su aldea era acabar con todos los ninjas del sonido, a fin de evitar que se pudiera organizar una resistencia armada: la Hierba contaba con que, una vez terminara la guerra, todo o parte importante de los Campos de Arroz quedara incorporado a su propio territorio, del cual eran fronterizos._

 _Ni las súplicas del hermano ni las de la esposa sirvieron de nada: Eichiro fue asesinado en su cama, mientras dirigía una última mirada a su compañera y le suplicaba a su hermano menor que la cuidara._

 _La ira fue más fuerte, y la chica arremetió contra el shinobi que había enterrado su kunai en el pecho de su amado: un fuerte golpe la lanzó contra la pared de la habitación matrimonial; para ese entonces Eizo había sido reducido contra el piso, para luego ser noqueado por un certero golpe._

 _Media hora después el joven despertó: Minako lo había arrastrado hasta la entrada de la cabaña. Un rastro de sangre marcaba el camino desde la habitación, y terminaba en el vestido de la joven, quien en ese momento sólo estaba llorando apoyada en la puerta._

 _Sólo tenía tres meses de embarazo, y el dolor de la pérdida de su amado, o el golpe recibido… no importaba la causa, esa sangre era señal inequívoca de un aborto. Y ella lo comprendía: lloraba porque había perdido todo, de nuevo. Incapaz de ponerse de pie, había llegado hasta allí con la poca fuerza que tenía._

 _Con esfuerzo Eizo se levantó, cargando en sus brazos a su hermana, a Mina-chan._

 _Una parte de él quería volver por Eichiro, pero primero debía hacer lo que éste le había pedido y en lo cual había fallado miserablemente._

 _Era de noche cuando llegó con Minako a un campo cercano, donde pasarían la noche._

 _Mientras dormían un incendio, provocado por los saqueadores, consumió todo el poblado._

 _Eizo sólo despertó para ver como, a lo lejos, la cabaña a la cual habían llamado hogar se consumía ante las inclementes llamas._

 _Al día siguiente ambos jóvenes regresaron, esperanzados en poder recuperar siquiera el cuerpo de su esposo y hermano; pero sólo encontraron sus huesos calcinados, los que sepultaron bajo los restos carbonizados de su antiguo hogar._

 _Y se marcharon, solos y pobres como nunca lo habían sido, heridos y sin esperanza._

 _Y así los encontró Kabuto un día, mientras recorría esas tierras buscando a los miserables y abatidos para sumarlos a sus huestes. Y les ofreció un propósito, y venganza._

 _Y ellos, que ya no tenían nada que perder, aceptaron._

Mientras los shinobi de Kiri adoptaron su posición de alerta al ver el gesto de los sospechosos, el joven comenzó a abrir el abdomen de su compañera, quien aguantaba estoicamente el dolor.

Zetsu les había explicado lo que sabía de su destino, y el que no podrían pasar con su respectivo pergamino sin ocultarlo en sus cuerpos (ya que la vigilancia que ejercía la armada shinobi de Kumo era extrema). Allí fue que Minako decidió llevar ella el pergamino, en su vientre: el lugar donde su pequeño había muerto acogería el instrumento de su venganza.

Ambos sabían que era una misión sin retorno, y se comprometieron a hacer su parte para castigar a Kirigakure y sus shinobi.

Una vez terminó de cortar, Eizo dejó caer la daga, mientras introducía su mano dentro de su hermana y amiga, para luego decirle: _"Ahora descansa, Mina-chan; yo me aseguraré que ambos sean vengados"_. La joven agradece las palabras de su hermano, para luego dejarse caer.

Tomo ve como el joven permanece de pie, sólo. A sus pies, el cuerpo sangrante de su compañera. En su mano derecha, humeante, rodeado de sangre y exhibido con desafío, un pergamino de invocación: _"¡VENGAN, ATRÉVANSE A MATARME Y TOMAR ESTO! ¡SU TIEMPO SE HA ACABADO, MALDITOS!"_

Un kunai vuela, incrustándose en la frente del joven portador. Sakura se gira a ver a su líder de misión, quien todavía tiene su brazo izquierdo extendido, el mismo que ha arrojado el arma asesina.

El pergamino cae al suelo al mismo tiempo que su portador, pero comienza a reaccionar casi de inmediato.

Allí Shino comprende: es mediodía.

La hora fijada para el ataque.

* * *

El enmascarado aparece en el techo de un edificio, cercano al centro de la aldea de Konoha.

El sol está en su punto más alto: ha llegado la hora.

Dirige una última mirada a Kakashi, su prisionero, mientras le dice: _"¿Lo entiendes, verdad? Muchos pensarían que la noche es la mejor opción para un ataque, pero el mediodía es incluso mejor: todas las familias están separadas; en sus trabajos, en el colegio, en los quehaceres. La muerte los sorprenderá lejos de los suyos, y la preocupación por no saber el destino de sus seres amados los hará aún más vulnerables"_.

El Hokage le responde: _"Eres un monstruo, ahora lo sé"_. Obito le da la espalda, para luego lanzar el pergamino al aire, varios metros al frente suyo, sobre una concurrida calle, mientras le dice al líder caído: _"Claro que soy un monstruo. Soy un Uchiha, y tu compañero de equipo; con tales antecedentes, ¿cómo podría haber resultado ser algo diferente?"_

Obito realiza tres sellos de manos, haciendo reaccionar el pergamino y liberando su sello.

En sincronización perfecta, otros cuatro pergaminos se abren simultáneamente en diferentes lugares del continente elemental.

Cinco sellos gigantes se liberan en cinco Aldeas Escondidas: Kiri, Kumo, Iwa, Suna y Konoha.

Una risa estridente resuena mientras las lineas de tinta se expanden por las calles y edificios de la Aldea Escondida entre las Hojas. Es la risa del falso Madara, quien está listo para contemplar el espectáculo de destrucción de la aldea que le dio la espalda a su gente, listo para ver la destrucción de la herencia de quienes se han opuesto en sus planes.

El legado de Minato y de Kakashi, destruido por su mayor enemigo.


	44. Chapter 44

Cinco contra quince, y con la diferencia en claro aumento.

Darui pensaba con cuidado sus opciones.

El plan del Rayo Negro nunca había sido tener que salir peleando contra todo mundo. Contaba con que, fuera de los dos equipos vigía que había neutralizado antes de entrar en la torre y los otros doce shinobi que incapacitó estando dentro (sumando veintidós ninjas de Kumo en total) no habría más guardias en las cercanías, no con todo mundo ocupado en otras labores y con la evidente imposibilidad de un escape de los prisioneros por sus propios medios o un rescate de los mismos cuando apenas habían pasado unas horas desde su captura.

Se había equivocado. La paranoia y exceso de celo de Samui lo habían sorprendido, y aunque desde el inicio de su incursión hasta la salida del grupo del complejo de celdas no había tardado más de cuatro minutos, ese tiempo fue más que suficiente para que la jounin rubia reuniera un grupo de choque que lo confrontara.

Y seguramente ya había sido enviado un mensaje al Raikage informando de la fuga, por lo que de un momento a otro se dejaría caer allí.

Estaba desarmado. Todavía estaba convaleciente. Debía decidir rápidamente.

Miró a los tres jóvenes de Konoha: _"Deben llevarla con ustedes. Les daré una ruta de escape, pero deben irse de inmediato; seguramente A-sama estará aquí con refuerzos en cualquier momento. Buena suerte"_.

Karui, comprendiendo las palabras de su superior, bajó la mirada un par de segundos, para luego arrimarse al grupo de la Hoja, a fin de hablarle a Ino: _"¿Puedes cerrar mi herida?"_ La rubia asintió: _"En diez segundos estará como si nada"_.

Mientras la kunoichi realizaba su jutsu médico, la pelirroja sintió la sangre que todavía mojaba su mano. Dirigió la mirada a Choji, para luego usar su dedo índice y, con ese líquido carmesí, dibujar un par de espirales en las mejillas de ambos, similares a los que el Akimichi usó durante el tiempo que lo conoció, y que ahora estaban borradas de su rostro: _"Espirales para recordar el no abandonar a los amigos, ¿verdad, Choji-san? Espero que comprenda que Darui-sama también es mi amigo, y no puedo dejarlo sólo en esto. Pero ustedes deben irse apenas puedan, sino todo esto será en vano"_ Una sonrisa forzada de la chica de ojos ámbar, dirigida a los tres visitantes, es dada a modo de despedida.

Sai dibujó en su libreta una de sus águilas, a fin de poder usarla como medio de escape. Si bien el lápiz no era tan efectivo ni rápido como un pincel, sólo le tomó unos segundos extras en terminarlo. Apenas el jounin pálido lo completó se agachó en el suelo, listo para darle existencia física apenas viera la oportunidad de salir volando (literalmente) de allí.

Mientras la chica morena volvía al lado del Rayo Negro, Ino tomó a Choji del brazo y le dijo con voz suplicante: _"Ella tiene razón. Si las circunstancias fueran otras te diría que nos quedáramos a pelear, incluso sabiendo que no hay posibilidades de victoria, pero permanecer aquí significa nuestra muerte a manos de A y la guerra entre Konoha y Kumo; si te quedas, sólo estarás siendo egoísta, Choji"_

El líder de equipo sabe que su amiga tiene razón, pero dejarla allí, entregada a su muerte, es algo que simplemente no puede aceptar… no desea irse… no se siente capaz de partir…

La joven Yamanaka sabe que las dudas de su amigo son demasiado grandes, y está preparada para hacer lo necesario. Mira a Sai, quien asiente: Apenas comience el ataque de los de Kumo aturdirán al chico, a fin de llevarlo con ellos a la fuerza.

Probablemente eso acabe con su amistad, pero la decisión que enfrentan es más grande que ellos mismos.

Pero es el destino el que decide por ellos, y una poderosa onda de chakra los alcanza allí donde están parados, listos para el inminente choque.

La verdadera pelea comenzará pronto, una que ninguno esperaba confrontar en esas circunstancias.

.

.

.

A corre raudo en dirección a la torre Raikage, donde Samui y su grupo han detenido momentáneamente a los prisioneros en fuga.

La noticia le llegó cuando se encontraba en el edificio de inteligencia, a varias cuadras de distancia, analizando la situación estratégica surgida con la llegada de una fuerte división de Konoha junto a la frontera sur del País del Rayo.

Ahora, con todo interrumpido por la traición de Darui y Karui, corre para encargarse personalmente de ese asunto, seguido por dos equipos anbu y por su hermano, Killer Bee (quien trata inútilmente de tranquilizarlo).

Todavía se encontraban a medio camino cuando la onda de choque del pergamino de invocación Akatsuki, recién liberado, los alcanza, frenándolos en seco. A mira lo sucedido extrañado, pero Bee siente como su biju grita dentro de su cabeza que todos están en grave peligro.

El portador del Hachibi no sabe que ocurre, pero no necesita esperar mucho tiempo: alrededor de todos ellos corren gigantescas líneas de tinta sombría, como si un sello gigantesco estuviese siendo creado. Los símbolos corren veloces por el suelo, y Bee trata infructuosamente de romperlos o destruirlos con el chakra de Gyuki, el que lanza en ráfagas por los alrededores: cada pequeño corte en el dibujo se regenera de inmediato.

Temeroso, la abeja asesina deja a su líder y se trepa en una torre cercana, a fin de tener una visual clara de lo que sucede. Tres segundos tarda en llegar a la parte más alta, a veinticinco metros sobren el suelo. Lo que logra captar es malo: el sello se expande por al menos doscientos metros en todas direcciones y sigue creciendo, naciendo aparentemente en el centro de la aldea.

Bee se concentra en el chakra de su biju, usándolo para sentir cuan grande es todo eso. El símbolo ya ha copado dos terceras partes del área de la villa, frenándose e irradiando una cantidad inconmensurable de chakra, brillando como si de un portal de invocación se tratase. El de gafas sólo atina a gritar con todas sus fuerzas, sosteniéndose en lo alto de aquella torre: _"¡DEN LA VOZ DE ALARMA, ESTAMOS BAJO ATAQUE! ¡EVACUEN A LOS CIVILES A LOS REFUGIOS! ¡TODOS MUÉVANSE YA, NO TENEMOS TIEMPO!"_

A todavía no sabe qué sucede, pero lo que ve en su hermano menor es peor aún de lo que pensaba: Killer Bee tiene miedo, verdadero miedo, como evidencia su voz. Y en apenas tres segundos comprende la causa.

Porque al unísono, en medio de los edificios y las calles de toda la aldea de Kumogakure, se aparecen incontables enemigos blancos, seres de ojos muertos y bestias gigantes.

Akatsuki ha logrado penetrar las defensas de Kumo y ahora están allí, en medio de los hombres y las mujeres, de los ancianos y los niños.

Todos ellos indefensos ante esos monstruos.

Los primeros gritos aterrorizados se escuchan, multiplicándose en una ola infinita.

El Raikage, impotente, ve como, a diez metros de donde está parado, un zetsu blanco acuchilla a una anciana y su pequeño nieto, quienes caen al suelo en un charco de su propia sangre.

* * *

Cinco pergaminos de invocación hacen surgir cinco ejércitos, en el seno mismo de las grandes aldeas shinobi.

Cada grupo de ataque de Akatsuki está formado por no menos de diez mil zetsus blancos, ochenta serpientes gigantes y cien revividos.

El falso Madara y Kabuto han decidido que el núcleo de cada fuerza invasora estará constituido por ex-shinobi de cada una de las aldeas, al fin de causar un mayor miedo al servirse de sus glorias pasadas como sus instrumentos de destrucción.

En Kiri, los que comandan el ataque son: Momochi Zabuza (con Haku como su apoyo); Suikazan Fubuki (el antiguo líder del _Shinobigatana_ ); Utakata (el último jinchiriki del _Rokubi_ -seis colas-); y como líder de la fuerza invasora, Karatachi Yagura (Yondaime Mizukage y antiguo jinchuriki del _Sanbi_ -tres colas-).

En Kumo: Sandaime Raikage (el padre del actual A y quien enseñó a Darui el rayo negro); Blue B (anterior jinchuriki del _Hachibi_ ); Nii Yugito (última jinchuriki del _Nibi_ -dos colas-); y como líder, Shodai Raikage.

En Iwa: Han (último jinchuriki del Gobi -cinco colas-), Ishikawa (Shodai Tsuchikage); Kitsuchi (el padre de la joven Kurotsuchi, muerto en la batalla en el cuartel de Akatsuki que dio inicio a la guerra); y el líder de aquella fuerza, Mu (Nidaime Tsuchikage)

En Suna: Chiyo (jounin y maestra marionetista); Bunpuku (el primer jinchuriki del Ichibi); Rasa (Yondaime Kazekage y padre de Gaara); y el líder de aquella fuerza, Sandaime Kazekage (el maestro del elemento Hierro y quien se dice es la más poderosa Sombra del Viento que jamás existió).

Y por último, en Konoha: Himura Danzo (fundador y líder de Raíz); Hyuga Hizashi (hermano del líder del clan de los ojos blancos y padre de Neji); Hatake Sakumo (el legendario " _Colmillo Blanco_ ", padre del actual Hokage) y, mandándolos a todos ellos, Uzumaki Mito (esposa de Shodai Hokage y antigua jinchuriki del Kyubi).

Todos ellos guerreros de fuerza abrumadora y enorme fama, a fin de que sus víctimas sientan el miedo de saberse impotentes ante tan evidente poder.

.

.

.

" _¿Quieres ver a mis peones, Zetsu?"_

Las palabras de Kabuto, que resonaban entre las velas que iluminaban la cueva que los acogía a ambos, el sabio de las serpientes y su impuesto escolta, intrigaron al hombre planta.

A pesar de todo, Yakushi Kabuto seguía siendo tan ostentoso como siempre, y estando en aquél paraje lejos de la vista de todos, sin poder recibir la atención de lo que era su mayor logro, parecía querer impulsarlo a siquiera conseguir la impresión sobre su trabajo del único sujeto cerca.

Necesitaba lucirse, aunque fuese ante el subordinado de Obito.

Curioso por aquello, Zetsu decidió acercarse más a donde estaba sentado el de la capucha, quien jugueteaba con sus pequeñas piedras y su mapa, como si fuese un niño pequeño.

" _Tócame y te dejaré ver"_ ; eso fue lo único que el humano le dijo a su guardián.

El hombre planta decidió aceptar la invitación.

El chakra de Kabuto fluyó en dirección a su protector apenas este tocó con su mano derecha su hombro, llenando su sistema. Por un momento Zetsu sospechó una traición de su aliado, pero aquella sospecha se desvaneció cuando pudo ver como toda esa energía simplemente creó un enlace entre las mentes de ambos, mientras el humano se enlazaba a su vez con todos sus revividos.

Veinte segundos después Zetsu rompió el enlace, para preguntar luego al discípulo de Orochimaru:

\- Realmente impresionante, ¿cómo conseguiste a todos esos?

\- Simplemente usé bien el tiempo que tuve desde que nos aliamos. Gracias al chakra de mi maestro, que obtuve de esa tonta de Konoha que fue su discípula, conseguí lo que necesitaba para encontrar el rastro de sus guaridas mejor escondidas, aquellas cuyo secreto nunca compartió con nadie.

\- Y de allí te proveíste de lo necesario, ¿verdad?

\- Mi maestro fue bastante previsor: aprovechó cada oportunidad para conseguir muestras biológicas para sus experimentos, y aunque a muchas de ellas nunca les dio un uso siempre se aseguró de que estuviesen a buen recaudo. Gracias a ello pude conseguir algunos especímenes muy raros, como Danzo (cuya sangre guardó cuando lo ayudó con sus implantes) y el tercer Kazekage (que robó de cuando fue compañero de Sasori en Akatsuki).

\- Comprendo.

\- Además, varios de ellos le fueron conseguidos por ustedes mismos…

\- No entiendo.

\- ¿Quién creías que ponía esas enormes recompensas por los cuerpos de los jinchuriki y otros shinobi? Akatsuki trabajó durante años para él sin que se percataran. El tiempo que pasó dentro de su organización le demostró lo fácil que era conseguir los desechos de su cacería de biju para sus propios fines, tan sólo sirviéndose de algo tan ínfimo como el dinero…

\- Orochimaru realmente jugó con todos nosotros. Pero al menos sus propios esfuerzos se nos han revertido, gracias a tu presente cooperación. Parece que le debemos algunos cuantos de nuestros soldados a tu maestro.

\- En realidad, los que conseguí por mi mismo, en mi labor de asalta tumbas, fueron los menos: principalmente aquellos particularmente célebres y cuyos cuerpos, por lo mismo, fueron preservados por diferentes motivos por cada una de las aldeas.

Zetsu decide callar y dejar al sabio de las serpientes con su palabrería, retrocediendo a la entrada de aquella cueva. Deja a Kabuto trabajar, regodeándose en sus logros, mientras piensa en cómo procederá cuando la batalla termine (a sabiendas que, al contrario del deseo de Obito, no puede darle muerte mientras no se asegure de que el Edo Madara ya no es una amenaza).

* * *

KONOHA

Los cuatro comandantes de la fuerza de Akatsuki se miraron extrañados, con tres de ellos contemplando lo mucho que la aldea había cambiado desde que dejaron el mundo de los vivos.

Danzo, para quien el paisaje era bastante familiar, no podía dejar de mirar extrañado a la chica pelirroja que los acompañaba. Cuando el tal Kabuto los había reunido para darles sus instrucciones antes de crear el pergamino de invocación que los hizo aparecer allí les había indicado a esa joven como la líder de todos, sin contarles de quien se trataba.

En ese momento el fundador de Raíz no había podido decir nada, gracias al férreo control que el discípulo de la serpiente tenía sobre ellos, pero ahora esa incapacidad de reaccionar ya no existía.

Ignorando los ruidos generados en los alrededores por los demás componentes de la fuerza invasora de Akatsuki, el anciano revivido se aproximó a su supuesta general, a fin de saber de quien rayos se trataba: alta para ser mujer (con casi metro setenta de estatura), aparentaba unos veinticinco años de edad; cabello rojo intenso suelto y liso, que le llegaba a mitad de la espalda. Vestía uniforme shinobi gris y un chaleco protector mucho más sencillo que el de la Hoja.

Al oír la pregunta del anciano, y ver como los otros dos varones también parecían interesados en la respuesta, ella le contestó: _"¿Acaso no reconoces a tus superiores, anciano? ¿Tan ignorante resultas que no eres capaz de identificar a la esposa del Dios Shinobi?"._

Hatake Sakumo fue quien reaccionó a las palabras de la joven:

-¿Mito-sama? ¿pero usted…?

\- Veo que no me crees, shinobi.

\- Es que… se ve… tan joven…

\- Comprendo, no son capaces de reestructurar sus cuerpos… Veo que los secretos del Edo Tensei siguen siendo tales.

\- ¿Cómo?

\- ¿Debo suponer que ese aspecto que llevan ahora es el mismo con el que murieron?

\- Así es, señora.

\- ¿Quién creen que le dio a ese inútil de Tobirama las bases para desarrollar su jutsu? Los Uzumaki fueron los primeros que desarrollaron las técnicas para sellar almas, e incluso podíamos traer sus almas de regreso sacrificando parte de la fuerza vital de muchos de nosotros.

\- Imposible.

\- (la joven no puede evitar sonreír) Lo dice alguien que lleva muerto… ¿cuánto tiempo? Y ahora camina entre los vivos.

\- No lo sé; quizás unos veinte años, si no más.

\- El hermano menor de mi esposo pensó que podría usar nuestros jutsus para revivir guerreros caídos en el campo de batalla. El primer Edo Tensei que creó sólo tenía como propósito devolver el alma de un recién difunto a su propio cuerpo, restaurando el enlace entre cuerpo, alma y espíritu. Realmente no requería mucho: sólo el sello de invocación de parte de un usuario de fuinjutsu, quien sacrificaba parte de su fuerza para restaurar dicho enlace; pero esa técnica primitiva tenía dos problemas: no regeneraba el cuerpo (por lo que sólo podía ser usado en muertos que pudiesen ser curados una vez revividos) y dependía que la muerte hubiese ocurrido a los pocos minutos de usada la técnica, sino la propia energía vital era insuficiente para completar la resurrección.

\- (Danzo interviene) Eso suena parecido a lo que se supone ocurrió con el quinto Kazekage, luego de que fue capturado por Akatsuki…

\- (la joven Mito continúa) Tobirama continuó experimentando en el campo de batalla, incluso contra los deseos de su hermano y los míos. Al final descubrió que usando la energía vital de otra persona se podía revivir a alguien incluso horas después de ocurrida la muerte, y casi por accidente el que existía la posibilidad de volcar el alma de una persona muerta en el cuerpo de otra viva, con tan sólo un sello de sangre. Hizo lo que nosotros, los Uzumaki, realizábamos con simples pergaminos, pero en un nivel en que nunca nos atrevimos a hacerlo, por que ya no era sacrificar parte de tu fuerza, sino la vida de otro; ese tonto insistía en que eso no importaba tratándose de los enemigos. Pero un extraño efecto secundario fue lo que lo detuvo y convenció a mi esposo de declarar la técnica como _kinjutsu_ (jutsu prohibido): al usar la vida y sustancia de otro para el proceso de resurrección, el dolor causado durante el mismo corrompía tanto el cuerpo como la mente del revivido, quienes volvían con cuerpos impuros y un acrecentado deseo de venganza.

\- (Hizashi, reaccionando a lo revelado, les comenta a todos) Ya veo… a eso se debe esta sensación que me quema, como un hambre que debe ser saciada…

\- Todos tenemos maldad dentro de nosotros, y pocos hay quienes hayan vivido y muerto sin deseos de venganza o anhelos insatisfechos. El Edo Tensei, cuando es llevado a cabo sobre un cuerpo extraño, refuerza esa parte oscura; es como si la lucha entre el revivido y la anterior alma, incapaz de abandonar la vida de esa manera tan injusta, interrumpiera el proceso. De allí que tenemos estos cuerpos corruptos: no es que seamos invencibles, si no que la resurrección no ha podido ser completada y estas cosas, esta imitación de cuerpos humanos dentro de las que nuestras almas están atrapadas se encuentran entre la vida y la putrefacción, es lo que se consigue de ese fracaso; no estamos ni vivos ni muertos, y sólo estamos sostenidos por nuestros deseos oscuros y nuestro persistente chakra. Somos un error, el producto de un jutsu mal ejecutado… pero suficientemente útiles para el propósito de quien nos ha traído de esta forma incompleta de regreso al mundo impuro.

Danzo, comprendiendo su condición actual, reclama: _"Todo eso no me interesa, lo que deseo saber es porqué tu cuerpo luce más joven, y con qué argumentos te han puesto como nuestro líder"_.

La joven pelirroja, por toda respuesta, hace surgir sin gestos ni sello de mano alguno sendas cadenas de su cuerpo: cuatro de ellas, de color rojo sangre, oscuras y con puntas afiladas, que nacen desde su espalda, atravesando su uniforme. Las cuatro cadenas se despliegan con rapidez, atacando al Edo Danzo, penetrando su cuerpo mientras siguen creciendo, entrando y saliendo del mismo, mientras la víctima del ataque sólo atina a gritar por el dolor que le causa el chakra imbuido en esas cosas.

Cuatro segundos después todas esas cadenas, todavía sujetas a la espalda de Mito y que ya han atravesado muchas veces al revivido sin matarlo, se recogen con un simple gesto de manos de la pelirroja, con una velocidad y fuerza tal que hacen reventar el cuerpo corrupto del anciano, cuyos trozos vuelan en todas direcciones antes de pulverizarse para comenzar su regeneración.

Una vez Danzo se regenera, y ante la mirada atónita de los otros dos comandantes revividos, la chica le dice con desprecio: _"¿Crees que Uzu daría por esposa al más poderoso shinobi de la Tierra a una inútil, o a una debilucha? ¿No piensas que el propósito de unirme a Shodai Hokage fue que la unión de su simiente con la más poderosa kunoichi del legendario Clan Uzumaki creara descendientes cuya fuerza fuera legendaria, fortaleciendo así nuestra alianza y asegurándola por muchas generaciones en el futuro? No te permitiré despreciarme, anciano: mi fuerza es real, mucho más de los que puedes llegar a imaginar. No por nada fui capaz de detener al legendario Zorro Demonio por mi misma"_.

Danzo aparta la mirada sin decir nada, para luego salir en búsqueda de algunos enemigos en quien volcar su deseo de sangre: su venganza por el desprecio sufrido mientras vivía.

Hizashi opta por largarse, despidiéndose respetuosamente de su general, a fin de buscar a los suyos: el clan le debe una compensación por su vida y su muerte, y el destino le ha dado la oportunidad de cobrárselos.

El Colmillo Blanco permanece junto a la pelirroja, mientras le pide respetuosamente el contestar cómo ha logrado ese cuerpo rejuvenecido. Ella, respondiendo al tono humilde de su voz, le explica: _"Estos cuerpos corruptos están en constante proceso de reestructuración, como si trataran de alcanzar su forma perfecta, como verdaderos revividos. Para alguien que conoce como funciona el proceso de resurrección es simple dirigir con el propio chakra dicha transformación, dándose la forma deseada. No es como que esta figura juvenil me haga realmente más fuerte, pero luce mejor para el combate; además, mi propia venganza se relaciona mucho con este aspecto que luzco"_.

Sakumo pregunta: _"¿venganza? ¿qué venganza podría desear alguien tan estimada como usted de Konoha, una aldea que siempre le honró y respetó, así como a su familia?"._ Ella responde: " _Uzu. Ese es el motivo de mi odio presente. Di toda mi vida para honrar el pacto entre mi tierra y Konoha, y en la hora en que nuestros enemigos nos cazaron como a perros la Hoja no honró su promesa. En ese entonces era demasiado vieja para poder hacer algo, y elegí callar; pero ahora, ni mi esposo ni mis hijos están sobre este mundo, por lo que soy libre para cobrar esa vieja deuda… Y tú, shinobi, ¿qué es lo que impulsa tu odio? El tal Kabuto no te habría colocado en esta posición si no estuviera seguro que algo alimenta tus deseos de venganza"_.

El peliplateado puso su mirada en la colina de sobre la cual estaban tallados los rostros de los kages. Se detuvo en dos de ellos: Sandaime Hokage y el que parecía ser el sexto; un rostro que sin haber visto nunca reconoció de inmediato. Luego volteó a ver a la pelirroja, mientras le decía: _"Desprecio. Vergüenza. Abandono. Todo eso culminando con mi muerte por mi propia mano a fin de salvar a mi familia del rechazo y el oprobio; un castigo demasiado severo por hacer lo correcto..."_

Y así, sin decir más, el varón se sienta en el suelo, esperando la llegada de quien sabe es su pequeño, ahora un hombre y líder de la aldea que una vez lo despreció, ignorando todo lo que a lo largo de su vida había sacrificado por ella.

* * *

KUMO

La inminente pelea entre los shinobi dirigidos por Samui y Darui con su joven acompañante, con los tres de Konoha como testigos, se vio interrumpida cuando un gigantesco sello de invocación se extendió a los pies de todos ellos, para a los pocos segundos hacer surgir en medio del grupo una serpiente gris de casi veinte metros de largo, que apenas surgió de la nada se lanzó a tratar de devorar a la jounin rubia.

Un potente rayo negro, dirigido por el general de Kumo y que impactó en nuca de la bestia, derribándola, fue lo que salvó a la sorprendida kunoichi de tan horrendo final.

Casi de inmediato, unos treinta zetsus blancos de los alrededores reaccionaron al jutsu raiton, abalanzándose contra todos esos shinobi a fin de eliminarlos. Karui y Omoi fueron los segundos en reaccionar luego de su superior, y en menos de diez segundos todo el grupo estaba batallando contra los aparecidos invasores, mientras un par de serpientes nuevas y lo que parecían ser cuatro revividos con uniformes de Kumo llegaban para unirse a la pelea.

Los ruidos y gritos comenzaron a multiplicarse en toda la periferia, y ni siquiera el ruido de las estructuras siendo derribadas por los ofidios colosales eran suficiente para acallarlos.

El equipo de Konoha adoptó su formación de combate, mientras Choji, quien suponía por la reacción de sorpresa de los shinobi de Kumo que no sabían de qué se trataba aquello, les dijo a viva voz: _"¡ESTOS SON PARTE DE UNA FUERZA DE AKATSUKI QUE ESTÁ ATACANDO LA ALDEA! ¡DEBEN HABERSE APARECIDO EN TODO KUMO, AL MENOS OCHO MIL DE ELLOS! ¡TENEMOS QUE RESISTIR Y PROTEGER A LOS CIVILES, SE SUPONE QUE NARUTO Y SUS SAPOS APARECERÁN EN CORTO TIEMPO PARA AYUDARNOS!"_

Viendo que el embajador de la Hoja parecía saber de qué se trataba aquello, tanto Samui como Darui se abrieron paso entre los enemigos, que parecían aumentar su número con cada segundo, a fin de allegarse al joven y que les explicara cómo rayos sabía todo eso. Allí, mientras Ino, Karui y Sai los cubrían, Choji les contó a ambos lo que sabía: el aviso de Naruto, la composición de la fuerza enemiga, el que probablemente los comandantes de la fuerza invasora se habrían aparecido en el centro de la aldea.

El Rayo Negro comprendió de inmediato lo que implicaba lo último dicho por el joven: con apenas quinientos shinobi veteranos y otros dos mil jóvenes reclutas dentro de la villa, poco era lo que podrían hacer para rechazar al enemigo, por lo que dependían de la prometida ayuda del rubio (ayuda que podría no materializarse si es que Konoha también resultaba ser atacada en ese preciso momento; era natural que el chico pondría la seguridad de su propia aldea sobre la de cualquier otra).

Seguramente A-sama y Bee se dirigían al lugar indicado por Choji (el punto central del sello de invocación), sin saber con exactitud a qué se enfrentarían. El moreno miró a la rubia con decisión, mientras le dijo: _"Ahora nada de lo ocurrido antes importa; ni la fuga, ni nuestro choque, ni nada. Nos jugamos la supervivencia de nuestra gente y nuestra aldea, y debemos pelear juntos. Iré a apoyar al Raikage, quien seguramente terminará enfrentado con los enemigos más fuertes. Confío en que no tratarás de persistir en algo tan absurdo como encerrar a estos tres chicos, Samui"_. Luego, el general se dirigió a la pelirroja, ordenándole que permaneciera allí y que matara tantos enemigos como pudiera, para luego dirigirle una muda mirada a los tres de Konoha.

Ino, Sai y Choji comprendieron esa mirada. Antes de que nadie dijera nada, Choji ordenó a sus dos subordinados: _"Acompañen a Darui-san. Tus técnicas (dirigiéndose a Ino) serán perfectas para detener a los revividos más fuertes y Sai puede crear ataduras de tinta y sellos para inmovilizarlos; yo permaneceré aquí cazando a esos bichos rastreros. Seré más útil en eso que yendo con ustedes"_. El jounin pálido sólo asintió a las órdenes marcialmente; la rubia, en cambio, besó a su amigo en su frente, pidiéndole que por favor se cuidara, para luego mostrarse dispuesta a seguir al general de la Nube.

Los tres shinobi salieron a la carrera, escoltados por la pantera de rayo del de Kumo y un par de leones de tinta gigantes del ex-raíz. Samui decidió seguirlos, ordenando a Omoi que tomara el mando de su escuadrón, así como de Karui.

Mientras todos sus compañeros se alejaban, Choji le pidió a los shinobi de la Nube que le dieran espacio para su técnica; confiaba en que cuando estuviera completada las serpientes se le irían con todo, facilitando su contención.

La joven de ojos ambar, comprendiendo lo que significaba aquello (con el heredero Akimichi ofreciéndose como un blanco gigante para los cientos de enemigos de las cercanías) y el riesgo que correría su amigo de Konoha, mayor al de cualquiera de ellos, tuvo un arrebato de locura: ignorando lo que sucedía alrededor de ambos, simplemente se aproximó al jounin de la Hoja y lo besó en los labios por varios segundos, apretando con fuerza mientras lo sujetaba de su chaleco táctico para que no se alejara, para luego pedirle que tuviera cuidado con lo que pretendía hacer.

Choqueado por el momento, Choji no pudo responder nada antes de que la pelirroja retornara a la primera linea de batalla, mientras le gritaba a sus camaradas que hicieran espacio alrededor del embajador.

El joven Akimichi respiró profundo, ignorando el dolor que todavía sentía en parte de su humanidad, para luego cerrar sus ojos y realizar su jutsu. Por un momento quiso acomodarse su protector de la Hoja, pero recordó que llevaba su frente descubierta.

Sin las píldoras especiales de su clan y con apenas el desayuno y ese pan dulce en su cuerpo, debería recurrir a la técnica de control de calorías de su clan para generar el chakra necesario de sus propias reservas corporales. Debía ser cuidadoso: si crecía muy poco, las serpientes lo aplastarían sin dificultad; demasiado grande causaría muchos daños colaterales y los reptiles podrían terminar por evitarlo, con lo que su plan no serviría de nada.

Choji abrió sus ojos, mientras su _Karori Kontotoru_ consumía aceleradamente su materia grasa y hacía rebozar sus reservas de chakra, y vio a las serpientes más próximas y sus dimensiones. Veinte metros deberían ser suficientes: _"Cho Baika no Jutsu"_.

El Akimichi se concentró mientras su jutsu secreto de súper crecimiento corporal expandía todo su físico, así como sus ropas, a dimensiones titánicas. Dos segundos le tomó alcanzar el tamaño deseado, adquiriendo una figura tal que causó que las enormes serpientes ubicadas en varias cuadras alrededor del joven gigante reaccionaran de inmediato, ignorando a los pequeños humanos que corrían despavoridos a sus pies. Los ofidios dudaron unos instantes; luego su hambre fue más fuerte y se arrastraron veloces sobre sus vientres a fin de alcanzar un trozo de ese bocado que se les ofrecía tan generosamente, destruyendo los edificios en su camino.

Mientras Choji veía como unas treinta serpientes gigantes se le abalanzaban a toda carrera pudo notar como, a lo lejos, en lo que debía ser la zona céntrica de la villa, emergía un coloso incluso de mayor tamaño que él o que cualquiera de las serpientes: un toro pulpo de color café pálido, que ruge poderosamente en son de pelea, lanzando una ola de chakra que alcanzó toda la aldea y lo hizo estremecer.

El Akimichi sonríe: el Hachibi se ha sumado a la pelea. Con un poco de suerte y podrán aguantar lo suficiente hasta que la ayuda prometida finalmente llegue.

* * *

MONTE MYOBOKU

La voz de alarma llegó un par de minutos antes del mediodía, de parte de uno de los vigía de Kiri.

Con la información que llegó a reunir durante las últimas semanas sobre las capacidades de Akatsuki (principalmente de lo descubierto gracias a la batalla en la Hierba), el Maestro Sennin había decidido encargar la vigilancia de las aldeas escondidas a grupos de observadores sapos especiales.

Doce equipos de seis sapos, en misión permanente y seleccionados para tal efecto, se encontraban estacionados a kilómetro y medio de cada una de las aldeas shinobi y de la capital del Hierro (involucrando no sólo a las cinco grandes aldeas, sino también a otras seis de menor tamaño, con excepción de Amegakure, que contaba con un cuerpo de sapos combatientes dentro de ella).

Dotados de tecnología humana (lentes de vigilancia de alto poder), y ayudados por sus súper desarrollados sentidos, los vigías, situados más allá del rango de alcance de los pergaminos de invocación del enemigo, estaban sustraídos de las tareas de combate, y su única misión era mantener en todo momento monitoreada la situación en sus puntos de observación, a fin de comunicar a los mandos en el Monte Myoboku cualquier aviso urgente de parte de sus líderes (en el caso de los aliados del sennin rubio) o si captaban actividad que coincidiera con un ataque como el esperado.

Uno de esos equipos, el estacionado a las afueras de Kirigakure, logró captar la señal de banderas enviada por los shinobi de la misma, por orden de Tomo, avisando un ataque de Akatsuki. Extrañados, los sapos enfocaron sus lentes haciendo un rastreo de todo el perímetro de la aldea, sin lograr indicios del supuesto ataque. Sin embargo, sus órdenes eran terminantes, y el mensaje enviado inequívoco.

Un sapo verde musgo, de apenas cuarenta centímetros de alto, realizó los sellos necesarios para poder aparecer junto al maestro sabio, a fin de comunicarle lo sucedido.

.

.

.

El mensaje alcanzó a Naruto cuando estaba creando un nuevo pergamino especial. Llevaba apenas una hora en esa tarea, pero identificaba a los sapos vigía y era evidente que el aparecido había llegado con un aviso importante, por lo que decidió interrumpir su tarea y hablar con él en persona.

Shima se encontraba a unos metros de él, escuchando al vigía, algo confusa. Con rostro apesadumbrado vio llegar a su lado al joven rubio, excusándose por aquella interrupción de parte del mensajero: aparentemente era una falsa alarma, ya que a pesar del aviso de los shinobi no había señas de ningún ataque real.

Extrañado, Naruto le pidió al recién llegado que le detallara la situación y lo que habían visto. Lo detuvo cuando le comentó la única situación anómala vista por los vigía, con ese grupo de shinobi (entre los que se encontraba la supuesta Mizukage, cuyo aspecto físico era demasiado llamativo para pasar desapercibida) acorralando a un par de civiles en una plaza en medio de la villa.

Un segundo le tomó al rubio hilar todo, y entendió el motivo de la alarma. Era una sospecha, nada más, pero con algo tan importante en juego no correría riesgos: _"¡Preparen el despliegue de los equipos, que todos los sapos involucrados se reúnan en la explanada del campo de entrenamiento del llano. Que muevan los suministros a dicha zona y que los comandantes se reúnan allí conmigo lo antes posible. Parto a la zona de reunión a preparar todo. Todo mundo debe estar allí en cuatro minutos!"_

La anciana sapa, justo antes de partir a coordinar el reparto del equipo médico, ve como el chico se descubre su brazo derecho, dejando ver tres sellos dibujados en su piel, escritos en tres kanji diferente: "alerta", "invocación" (que hace aparecer a todos los sapos guerreros en donde él se encuentre, fuera del santuario sapo) y "retirada" (que hace desaparecer a todos los sapos, se encuentren donde se encuentren, y los lleva de regreso al Monte Myoboku). Rápidamente Naruto activa el primero de ellos, para luego partir a toda carrera al punto de reunión.

En ese mismo momento, cada sapo comprometido con la misión ve como reacciona el sello que llevan escrito en una pulsera de tela sujeta en su brazo izquierdo, por lo que pasan a modo de alerta. Los que se encuentran dentro de cada una de las aldeas aliadas les avisan a sus acompañantes humanos para luego retirarse a zonas seguras, fijadas de antemano, en donde permanecerán como observadores de avanzada. Los anfibios que se encuentran en Myobokuzan corren aceleradamente en todas direcciones, recogiendo sus armas y equipamiento y despidiéndose de sus familias, a fin de concurrir a la gran explanada donde recibirán sus asignaciones y las últimas instrucciones antes de partir a la batalla.

Una vez en la explanada, Naruto ve como los sapos vigía de cada una de las aldeas comienzan a aparecerse por invocación inversa, informando la aparición de sellos gigantes de invocación en cada una de las cinco grandes aldeas shinobi. Aparentemente ninguno de los siete equipos vigía restantes ni los sapos en Ame informan de situaciones similares.

El rubio, viendo que todo sucede como se esperaba, reparte sus últimas instrucciones antes de comenzar sus propios preparativos para la batalla: deben comunicarse con los vigías de las aldeas no atacadas, a fin de que cada tres minutos informen la situación exacta en ellas, en caso de que los ataques en las mismas sólo se hayan retrasado. Respecto de las cinco aldeas que se sabe que ya están siendo atacadas, los vigía deben rotarse cada un minuto a fin de traer información fresca de la situación en ellas, y entregarla a Gamaren o Fukasaku en caso de no estar él disponible.

Cada sapo vigía, ya con sus nuevas órdenes, hace uso de un pergamino especial para volver a su punto de observación, prestos a cumplir las instrucciones del líder del ejército gama.

De inmediato, Naruto cierra sus ojos, buscando la presencia del nueve colas:

\- Kurama, necesito crear diez clones elementales, ¿en cuánto tiempo podemos tenerlos listos?

\- Dos minutos, muchacho.

\- ¿Seguro?

\- Claro, he hecho lo que me pediste durante todos estos días y mis reservas de chakra están a tope.

\- Gracias, zorro.

El rubio vuelve de inmediato al exterior, para invocar de su sello de almacenaje los tres pergaminos que tiene completos y juntarlos al que estaba completando cuando fue interrumpido: no son suficientes.

Mientras se concentra en crear los clones de sombra elementales, trata de pensar en una posible solución a su dilema, el que debe ser resuelto antes de que los sapos estén reunidos para partir a la batalla.

.

.

.

Fukasaku llega donde Naruto se encuentra justo en el preciso momento en que se encuentra sentado en el suelo, canalizando su chakra base, natural y del Kyubi a diez clones, los que rápidamente van tomando forma. Preocupado porque sabe que el plan original no podrá ser ejecutado (los pergaminos son insuficientes para tener suficientes avatares dirigiendo el contraataque mientras el original queda libre para reducir al falso Madara y al sennin de las serpientes), se queda esperando, mientras cientos de sapos comienzan a copar el llano, respondiendo al llamado del humano que los liderará durante esa jornada.

* * *

KIRI

La onda de choque cargada de chakra oscuro que acompañó a la liberación del sello del pergamino de Akatsuki fue el aviso que esperaban. Mientras la falsa Mizukage ordenaba que todos se dispersaran, a fin de tomar a los civiles cercanos y llevarlos hasta los puntos de evacuación del Protocolo Diez, el equipo de Konoha permaneció allí, a la espera de los que seguramente surgirían de un momento a otro.

Shino miró rápidamente a sus compañeros, ordenando a Kiba que permaneciera apegado a Sakura en todo momento: sin Akamaru, su capacidad de combate en solitario estaba muy mermada, por lo que sería más útil brindando apoyo a su compañera de equipo. De inmediato, mientras el sello terminaba de alcanzar su tamaño definitivo, le dio una única instrucción a la discípula de Godaime Hokage, quien entendió rápidamente a lo que el líder de equipo se refería: _"¡Llámala de inmediato, lo más grande que puedas hacerlo!"_ ; la pelirrosa contestó al momento: _"¡Hai, taicho!"_

Mientras Kiba se apegaba a la espalda de la pelirrosa, con un kunai en su mano, la chica concentró su chakra en sus manos, causando como reacción que apareciera una pequeña marca en su frente, justo debajo de su protector shinobi, como un diamante purpura.

La joven kunoichi se concentró en el paso previo de su jutsu: _"¡Infuin: Kai!"_. El comando de liberación actuó de inmediato, rompiendo la contención de su reserva de chakra y permitiendo que éste fluyera libremente por todo su cuerpo. Con esta renovada fuerza, la chica creó un único clon de tierra, al que imbuyó una parte importante de su chakra.

En el mismo momento en que el sello de invocación fue completado la joven chunnin realizó un corte en su palma izquierda con una uña, liberando la sangre necesaria para completar su técnica: _"¡Kuchiyose no jutsu!"_

La invocación, realizada con todo ese chakra extra gracias a su _Byakugo no In_ (sello "fuerza de un centenar"), alcanzó proporciones colosales, dando lugar a que la quinta parte de Katsuyu se materializara en medio de la villa.

La vista de la enorme babosa, que surgió casi al mismo momento en que los miles de zetsus blancos y las decenas de serpientes gigantes llenaron la aldea, renovó los ánimos de los casi cuatro mil shinobi de Kiri que aguardaban, quienes en apenas dos minutos se habían desplegado en toda la villa a la espera de la inminente aparición del enemigo. Todos ellos sabían de la presencia de sus aliados de Konoha dentro de la villa, y las historias del poder de la enorme babosa invocada de la princesa Senju, ahora vinculada a su discípula más prominente, así como de su participación durante la incursión de Akatsuki en la misma Konoha hace varios meses, les hizo gritar animadamente a viva voz: entre todos ellos y sus aliados las fuerzas del falso Madara y de Kabuto no serían nada.

Copado el espacio del sello por Katsuyu, los cuatro comandantes de los revividos aparecieron a los pies de la babosa gigante, mientras Sakura y su clon, junto a Kiba, contemplaban todo el escenario desde la cabeza de la misma, a casi treinta metros de altura. A un lado de la invocación de la pelirrosa, Shino vio a ese pequeño grupo de revividos, comprendiendo (gracias a los informes enviados por Naruto, en que se señalaba claramente que los líderes del ejército destruido en Kusa se aparecieron en el centro del sello de invocación gigante) que esos debían ser los enemigos más peligrosos de todos. Ante esa certeza, una sola instrucción le dio el Aburame a su subordinada: _"¡MANDA A ESOS CINCO A VOLAR LEJOS, SAKURA. LUEGO IREMOS A CONTENERLOS MIENTRAS LLEGA NARUTO CON SUS SAPOS!"_.

Los revividos no alcanzan a ver como la pelirrosa sonríe, antes de decirle a la babosa: " _Si pudiera hacernos los honores, Katsuyu-sama. Pero tenga cuidado de no romperlos, a fin de que no se reconstruyan aquí mismo"_. Por toda respuesta, la reina del Bosque Shikkotsu se agachó para tragarse a esos cinco de un bocado, para inmediatamente lanzarlos por su boca con todas sus fuerzas hasta más allá del perímetro de la aldea.

Mientras Shino y Tomo, junto a su escolta de élite, corren en dirección a donde esos revividos han sido lanzados, Katsuyu les abre camino usando su ácido corrosivo en forma de balas escupidas, disparadas en rápida sucesión, despejando rápidamente todo el frente de donde está ella, hasta el punto donde los demás shinobi de Kiri aguardan, en la periferia y junto al muro perimetral.

Mientras la babosa ataca con todo, Sakura prepara su último movimiento antes de ir detrás del grupo líder: _"¡Katsuyu-sama, por favor, divida su cuerpo, pero deje una parte de tamaño suficiente para contener a esas serpientes gigantes! ¡Replicaremos lo que hizo junto a Tsunade-shishio cuando nos atacó Pain!"_ ; la bestia invocada responde: _"¡Hai, Sakura-san!"_. Mientras la pelirrosa y sus dos acompañantes bajan de la cabeza de la babosa gigante, de la misma comienzan a desprenderse babosas más pequeñas, en incontables números, dando la impresión que Katsuyu se derrite. Las criaturas más pequeñas se escurren por los lados, a gran velocidad, rodando para alejarse y poder alcanzar a los shinobi que ya se encuentran combatiendo al ejército invasor en toda la ciudad, así como a los civiles.

Mientras Sakura (a cuyo hombro va montada una babosa mediana, formada por la unión de veinte babosas pequeñas que se han amontonado una sobre otra) corre detrás del grupo de la Mizukage, seguida de cerca por Kiba (quien lleva su propia babosa pequeña con él), el clon de tierra de la chica realiza los sellos necesarios para ejecutar su jutsu de apoyo médico: _"Katsuyu: Moryojika"_. La técnica de fuinjutsu crea un enlace entre el clon, que rebosa del chakra de la pelirrosa, con cada una de las pequeñas copias de Katsuyu y con la babosa mayor, usándolas de conducto para poder usar su chakra como reserva para hacer durar por más tiempo la energía de las criaturas, las que buscarán a los heridos en el campo de batalla para asistirlos y ayudar a curarlos por cientos simultáneamente.

Con la red de sanación montada y miles de babosas buscando en cada rincón de la aldea a quienes asistir (mientras los zetsus blancos tratan inútilmente de destruirlas), el cuerpo principal de Katsuyu, ahora de quince metros de alto por treinta de largo, le pide a unos shinobi de la niebla cercanos que protejan el clon de la pelirrosa, quien permanece con su mano derecha apoyada en el suelo, manteniendo los sellos necesarios para el funcionamiento del jutsu de sanación masivo. Seis ninja responden a la solicitud de la enorme criatura colocándose alrededor de la chica, mientras ven como la bestia blanca de rayas azules parte a la caza de las serpientes más cercanas, decidida a acabar con ellas.

* * *

SUNA

La liberación del pergamino rompió la prisión de arena del Kazekage, expandiéndose en todas direcciones ante la mirada atónita de Gaara, Kankuro y los shinobi que se encontraban en las cercanía.

Cuando la invocación del ejército de Akatsuki se completó, poco más de la mitad de las fuerzas enemigas había quedado fuera de los altos muros de roca que protegían a Suna.

Si bien no era una situación ideal, era mucho mejor que la alternativa, y Gaara lo comprendió de inmediato: su primera orden fue sellar el paso hacia Suna, a fin de aprovechar la coyuntura para mantener a todos esos zetsus blancos, revividos y serpientes fuera de la villa y lejos de los civiles que la habitaban. Suponía que con las defensas montadas dentro de ella y los poco más de tres mil shinobi altamente entrenados que permanecían dentro de sus muros podrían soportar el tiempo suficiente para que llegaran los refuersos prometidos por su amigo Naruto.

Junto con aquella parte importante del ejército invasor habían quedado el Kazekage, su hermano y seiscientos shinobi pertenecientes tanto a la escolta del líder de la Arena, como a los guardias de la entrada y a la división que supuestamente se dirigiría a la frontera bajo el mando de Kankuro, todos ellos a merced de un enemigo que los superaba diez a uno tan sólo en los números.

Gaara, intuyendo la gravedad de su situación, trató de ganar algo de ventaja reduciendo a cuatro revividos que surgieron en el punto donde se encontraba el pergamino que los había invocado, los que suponía eran los líderes del ejército de Akatsuki (según la inteligencia que manejaban). Fue capaz de reconocer a tres de los cuatro aparecidos, y sabía que si estaban bajo el control de Kabuto ellos, por si solos, eran capaces de destruir la aldea completa. De allí que, antes de nada, movió su arena a fin de aprisionarlos en el lugar donde estaban.

La velocidad de la envestida de Godaime Kazekage pareció sorprender a parte de los revividos, quedando tanto el Tercer Kazekage como un anciano desconocido (Bunpuku, el primer jinchuriki de su antiguo biju) confinados dentro de su trampa, pero tanto su padre como la anciana Chiyo lograron esquivarlo (seguramente debido a que ambos conocían sus capacidades de control de arena).

Rasa permaneció expectante, mientras Chiyo sólo corrió en dirección a la hendidura de roca, como si pretendiera alcanzar el interior de la aldea. A la sola voz de su hermano menor, Kankuro salió en persecución de la marionetista, justo en el momento en que explosivos colocados en la entrada de la villa estallaban, haciendo que cayeran incontables rocas de gran tamaño sobre la misma, destinadas a cerrar el paso al enemigo.

Chiyo, dando muestras de gran agilidad, simplemente siguió su camino, ignorando las piedras que caían a su paso y saltando entre ellas cuando parecían querer aplastarla.

Kankuro, unos pasos detrás de ella, hizo aparecer la tercera y última marioneta que llevaba en los pergaminos gigantes sujetos en la mochila a sus espaldas: " _Sanshouuo_ ". La salamandra mecánica, dotada de un escudo impenetrable, abrió en un segundo su lomo para dejar al marionetista entrar dentro suyo para luego, gracias a esa protección y controlado desde el mismo interior, correr por entre las rocas que chocaban contra ella. Con Kankuro seguro dentro de la misma,, la criatura avanzaba a la carrera con sus cuatro patas como si fuera una lagartija, veloz por entre las rocas como un acorazado de tierra, siempre detrás de la anciana Chiyo.

.

.

.

Luego de veinte segundos la sucesión de explosiones cesó, cerrándose el paso al interior de la aldea y entregando a los shinobi fuera de ella a las hordas de Akatsuki.

Gaara esperaba que los que habían permanecido dentro de la aldea estuviesen mejor que ellos, y que los planes preparados para la defensa, principalmente los relativos a la evacuación de los no combatientes, se estuviesen llevando a cabo como se suponía que fuera.

Una parte de los zetsus y las serpientes se lanzó a los muros de roca de Suna, como si pretendieran treparlos, pero la mayor parte del ejército invasor se concentró en los shinobi que habían quedado puertas afuera, los que sólo atinaron a reunirse alrededor de su líder, Sabaku no Gaara, como si creyeran que él sería capaz de protegerlos.

* * *

IWA

Un joven chunnin, que trataba de contener a un grupo de civiles dentro de un edificio de oficinas, a la espera de una oportunidad para evacuar en dirección a los refugios subterraneos de la aldea, no pudo sujetar a tiempo a una joven madre que, desesperada por no saber si su pequeña hija estaba a salvo en su colegio, a apenas cinco cuadras de aquél lugar, se escurrió entre los brazos en alto del shinobi y, sorda a los llamados del mismo para regresar a la seguridad del edificio, corrió desesperada por tan sólo treinta metros antes de ser alcanzada por un zetsu blanco, quien la tomó del cuello y la azotó contra una pared cercana, rompiéndole la cabeza.

Escenas de muerte iguales o peores se repetían en toda la aldea, copada por el ejercito invasor de Akatsuki.

.

.

.

Onoki, quien se encontraba en uno de los extremos de la villa, batallaba con todas sus fuerzas contra los enemigos, las fuerzas de Kabuto y del falso Madara.

La guerra finalmente había alcanzado su hogar. Y él tenía la culpa de aquello.

El anciano Tsuchikage recordaba las advertencias que le hicieron llegar una y otra vez los líderes del Pacto y el joven Maestro Sabio: una invasión era inminente, y necesitaría a sus shinobi protegiendo la aldea. Pero había sido duro al consejo de quien pensaba era el enemigo, olvidando que el verdadero enemigo era otro, y cuando había finalmente decidido reconsiderar todo y volver sobre sus errores, el destino le hacía pagar su dureza con ese espectáculo de destrucción y muerte allí, en su propia aldea.

Con apenas mi ochocientos shinobi en la urbe (luego de los miles movilizados a Kusa para alimentar la última locura megalómana del Raikage) era imposible contener a ese enorme número de enemigos aparecidos en medio de su aldea. Pero el era la sombra de la tierra, el protector de Iwa, y no permitiría que su gente cayera indefensa sin dar la batalla.

Así, ante tan aterrador escenario, el viejo _Ryotenbin no Onoki_ ("Onoki, de las dos Escalas") decidió saltar a primera linea, concentrándose en exterminar a esos malditos con sus más poderosos jutsus. Decidido a dar la pelea, el viejo kage se elevó a los cielos sobre la aldea, a fin de colocarse fuera del alcance de las serpientes, para luego invocar su cubo destructor: " _Jinton; Genkai Hakuri: Hashira_ ". El cubo semitransparente, que contenía su chakra destructor de polvo en una esfera dentro del mismo, se proyectó como un rayo de luz blanca, alcanzando a la serpiente más cercana, atravesando su cabeza con fuerza y provocando su muerte instantánea.

Rápidamente dos ataques más acabaron con igual número de serpientes.

Viendo que los zetsus blancos eran demasiado pequeños para ser alcanzados desde esa altura, Onoki invocó del suelo bajo sus pies un golem de roca, al que ordenó seguir su rastro en el suelo y acabar con todo enemigo en sus cercanías, mientras de tanto en tanto enviaba uno de sus clones de roca a los alrededores, a fin de apoyar a los shinobi que estaban más alejados de donde él pasaba.

El Tsuchikage se mostraba imparable, lo que animó enormemente a los shinobi de Iwa que le veían, renovando sus esperanzas de victoria. Pero el viejo Onoki sabía que esa era una batalla perdida: su chakra disminuía rápidamente, y sin importar que cada ataque de su rayo destructor acabara con una serpiente inequívocamente, sabía que llegaría el momento en que no podría hacer nada más.

Los enemigos eran demasiados para sus cansadas fuerzas.

Pero no se rendiría ni huiría. El tercero confiaba en que podría darse el milagro que salvara a su aldea; no sabía como sería, pero estaba seguro de que su gente al final sobreviviría.

Sólo debían ganar tiempo. El que fuera necesario.

* * *

MONTE MYOBOKU

Corriendo todos juntos, cuatro sapos mayores van a toda carrera para llegar a la explanada donde les espera el maestro sennin.

Los anfibios que van por los alrededores los miran con admiración.

Esos cuatro son llamados "maestros" por todos los combatientes que habitan el Monte Myoboku, siendo cada uno el mejor en su disciplina y quienes usualmente permanecen separados como rivales, cada uno enfocado en lo suyo, pero que ahora responden al llamado del heredero de Rikudo Sennin, al igual que los demás sapos guerreros.

La única hembra del grupo les comenta a sus compañeros: _"veo que llamamos demasiado la atención"_. Un sapo fornido, de tamaño humano, le responde: _"es normal, nunca se nos ve a cuatro de nosotros juntos. Es una pena que Gamahiro tenga que permanecer en esa aldea humana y perderse todo esto"_. El más pequeño del grupo le responde al que ha hablado: _"no lo digas como si todo esto fuese algo sencillo, recuerda contra quienes pelearemos. Yo no despreciaría a esas serpientes gigantes, aunque para eso tenemos al grandote, ¿verdad?"_ ; el aludido, con voz profunda, se defiende: _"lo dices como si fuese el único que pudiera enfrentarlos; como sabes, soy torpe. Pero mi Señora, aquí presente, también se ha medido con esos engendros y ha podido aplastarlos con sus propias manos"_. El pequeño pregunta: _"¿en serio?"_ ; ella responde: _"Así es, y tú (dirigiéndose al más grande de todos) no deberías llamarme con tanta formalidad. Normalmente soy la esposa de tu jefe, pero ahora todos somos compañeros de armas"_.

En eso, Gamabunta se aparece de improviso, interponiéndose en el camino del cuarteto: _"Ya estaban tardando; ¿qué venían comentando, amorcito?"_. La hembra del grupo le responde: _"Lo fácil que era eliminar esas serpientes gigantes. Bastante fácil en realidad, considerando que tú acabaste con un par de ellas de un sólo golpe"_. Molesto, el sapo de la cicatriz reclama: _"No lo digas así, si lo hice es porque soy de los más fuertes en todo el monte Myoboku"_ ; ella le responde: _"Quizás, pero sigues sin poder superar a ninguno de los cinco grandes maestros, ¿verdad?"_ ; el gran líder de los sapos invocados se defiende: _"sólo porque no me he empeñado a fondo"_. El más pequeño del grupo le dice al gigante de camiseta con desprecio: _"Lo que digas, Bakabunta, que ya sabemos cómo te llama el maestro sabio. Un muchacho bastante observador, si me lo preguntas"._

Los cuatro siguen su camino, ignorando los gritos destemplados del gigantesco sapo, quien reclama a viva voz que le digan quien le ha ido a esos cuatro con el cuento de ese apodo tan molesto.

 _En todo el Monte Myoboku siempre han existido combatientes que se han destacado entre los demás sapos guerreros, llevando sus habilidades a niveles tales que logran hazañas imposibles, forjándose una fama de invencibilidad, constituyéndose en maestros de las artes marciales sapas._

 _La actual generación de maestros, llamados "Los Cinco Grandes Maestros Sapos" (por su número) son aquellos que ocupan la cúspide del poder en todo Myobokuzan, considerándose iguales entre ellos:_

 _Gamaken: miembro de la familia del gran Gamabunta, el más grande -en tamaño- de los cinco maestros y poseedor de la defensa absoluta. Armado de bastón y escudo, es capaz de soportar las embestidas de cualquier enemigo y reducirlo con nada más que la fuerza de sus brazos._

 _Gamahiro: otro subordinado de Gamabunta y su principal escolta. Uno de los dos grandes espadachines sapos de esta generación, casi tan grande como Gamaken. Se dice que su ataque es imparable y sus gigantescas espadas gemelas son capaces de cortar las más grandes peñas; un estilo de pelea ofensivo que es la contraparte del primer gran maestro sapo, su compañero de entrenamiento habitual._

 _Togo-gama: hijo menor del anciano Fujita-gama (jefe de la familia de sapos del bosque, la segunda gran familia de sapos, sólo detrás de la que dirige Gamabunta) y tío de Gamaren y Gamakoji. Máximo exponente del kenjutsu sapo (el que enseñó personalmente a su sobrino Kenshin), es además creador de una técnica asesina única, inspirada en un héroe de su juventud. Mortal tanto con el acero como con sus propios puños, sus dos metros de alto y figura corpulenta lo hacen una perfecta máquina de matar._

 _Gamatsu: maestro espía y asesino. Compañero de entrenamiento de los hermanos Dokugama, escogió la senda del ninjutsu. Experto en camuflaje, infiltración y venenos (siendo el mismo un sapo venenoso), su color albino, piel lustrosa y ojos dorados le dan una imagen única incluso entre los sapos; actualmente jefe de la fuerza escolta del Gran Sapo Sabio. Midiendo apenas ochenta centímetros de alto, ha enfrentado a muchos enemigos grandes y terribles en el pasado, saliendo siempre victorioso._

 _Gamani: nieta de Fujita-gama (aunque de mayor edad que su tío Togo), escolta de Gamabunta en su juventud y actualmente su esposa, es la octava gran maestra de la "Hermandad de las Doncellas Guerreras", un grupo de combate femenino, creado durante la última gran guerra con las serpientes hace ya más de dos siglos, destinado a permitir a las hembras (hasta ese entonces postergadas en ese aspecto) desarrollar sus capacidades de combate. Experta en el combate con lanza y maestra de la joven Gamaren, tiene cientos de enemigos derrotados a su haber (incluido al propio Gamabunta, quien en su juventud la retó a luchar porque consideraba que era "vergonzoso" que una muchacha de una familia extraña fuese su escolta, siendo más débil que él -lo que, obviamente, no era cierto-)._

.

.

.

Cuando los cuatro famosos guerreros llegaron a donde se encontraba el rubio, ya estaban junto a aquél sus cuatro jóvenes acompañantes (Ren, Koji, Tatsu y Kishi), la pareja de ancianos sapos (Fukasaku y Shima), Gamamaru-sama (que quien sabe cómo rayos había llegado tan rápido allí, con lo grande y decrépito que era) y Fujita-gama (un viejo sapo de metro y medio de alto, de piel gris y verrugosa, con muchas arrugas, quien llevaba una armadura verde samurai sin casco y portaba un par de espadas ceremoniales, katana y tanto, a su cintura), todos ellos esperando que Naruto terminara de crear sus clones elementales.

Alrededor de todos, hasta donde la vista alcanzaba, un par de miles de sapos ya reunidos y en aumento, con el colosal Iwagama en el extremo del llano.

En eso, un sapo grueso y una palma más bajo que Togo, con collar de cuentas, naranja opaco y con manchas azules en su piel, vistiendo su armadura samurai de combate (como pocas veces se le vio en el pasado) se allegó a los cuatro recién llegados: Gama, el sapo que antiguamente acompañaba a Jiraiya y que actuaba como segundo de Iwagama; el único sapo que los cinco grandes maestros consideraban su igual, pero que por su condición de pacifista y ermitaño nunca había aceptado ser reconocido como el sexto maestro sapo de esa generación.

.

.

.

Mientras Gamabunta llegaba a donde estaban los líderes de esa jornada, Naruto abrió sus ojos, levantándose del suelo, con sus diez clones elementales ya completados, para luego dirigirse al jefe sapo:

\- ¿Donde está su armadura, Gamabunta-sama?

\- Yo no uso armadura; no soy soldado, chico; me basta con mi espada.

\- Debería. Todos llevan su equipamiento (dijo el joven, señalando a los demás sapos combatientes, quienes vestían sus armaduras de sapo y portaban sus armas de combate).

\- ¿Y qué me dices de Togo, eh?

\- Kenshiro-san es un caso especial. Su mismo cuerpo es una armadura; eso lo comprobé por mi mismo.

\- (el aludido agrega) Lo recuerdo… esas fueron cinco horas muy entretenidas, y al final acabamos igualados; todavía me debes el desempate, Naruto.

\- (el jefe sapo interviene) No te metas, Togo, y tú (hablándole al rubio) no lo consientas llamándolo por su apodo, que harto ridículo se ve en ese disfraz que lleva.

\- Si a Kenshin le digo Kenshin, sería absurdo que no llamara a Togo-san "Kenshiro", aunque lleve una espada con él.

\- Al menos no se tatuó esas ridículas cicatrices en el pecho, eso habría sido demasiado…

Fukasaku hace sonar su garganta, a fin de que ambos terminen esa discusión absurda. Naruto se disculpa con todos, para luego tomar los pergaminos que preparó durante tantas horas y colocarlos bajo las ropas de cuatro de los clones elementales, sobre sus pechos. Los cuatro pergaminos especiales reaccionan al contacto, desapareciendo en un haz de luz. El anciano maestro sapo, viendo el proceso concluido, pregunta: _"¿Qué harás ahora, Naruto?"_ ; el joven responde: _"No se preocupe, abuelo, que ya tengo todo resuelto"_.

El rubio prepara su atuendo, mientras vigías recién aparecidos informan las novedades en el frente de batalla.

 _Todavía ninguna de las demás aldeas ocultas o la capital del Hierro están bajo ataque._

 _La información de aquellos que provienen de las aldeas atacadas es diversa: aparentemente la situación está medianamente controlada en Suna (en que más de la mitad del ejército de Akatsuki se ha aparecido fuera de los muros perimetrales de la aldea) y Kiri (donde si bien sus dos mejores combatientes están lejos de la misma, tiene el plus de que la totalidad de la población está marcada, y cuya evacuación está completada ya en un cincuenta por ciento, contando además con el ejército más grande de las cinco aldeas combatiendo al enemigo, junto con la asistencia de Katsuyu, la babosa gigante)._

 _Pero el escenario es mucho más grave en los otros tres lugares._

 _Iwa y Kumo tienen el problema que el ataque los ha sorprendido sin ninguna medida de contención, por lo que la batalla es salvaje (a diferencia de las otras tres aldeas, en que los shinobi sólo están conteniendo a los invasores, incluso cediéndoles el terreno para facilitar la evacuación y esperar la llegada del ejército gama), con la mayor parte de la población civil guarneciéndose en los edificios, imposibilitada de llegar a algún refugio o salir de las zonas de combate. Pero al menos la resistencia es efectiva, sobre todo gracias a la técnica destructora del Tsuchikage y a la presencia del viejo Bee, quienes son bastante efectivos para reducir a las serpientes gigantes en sus respectivas aldeas, manteniendo en alto el espíritu combativo de sus escasos guerreros._

 _Konoha, por su parte, tiene la tercera parte de su población sin marcar, aunque cuenta con la ventaja de que por su extensa área urbana el sello de invocación sólo ha cubierto el sesenta por ciento de la superficie de la misma; además, ni Kabuto ni Zetsus están presentes en la batalla, y por alguna extraña razón Obito (que ha sido identificado por los vigías sapos sobre uno de los edificios de la aldea) no está interviniendo en la batalla. Pero, en contra, está el hecho de que no hay señas del Hokage, o de sus oficiales, ni de Sasuke o su equipo, por lo que los comandantes revividos no tienen verdadera oposición._

.

.

.

Naruto ordena a sus fuerzas: se formarán seis grupos de batalla, a fin de que quede uno en reserva. Los seis clones de sombra elementales extras que ha creado permanecerán en el Monte Myoboku, a fin de apoyar con su chakra las tareas a realizar allí y servir como fuerza de choque en caso de que el enemigo logre infiltrarse a la base durante la operación.

De los cinco grupos de batalla que concurrirán a la pelea, cuatro de ellos contarán con tres líderes por grupo: un mando jerárquico (un sapo reconocido como líder por sus pares), un jefe militar (un guerrero veterano que actuará como comandante de campo) y uno de los sapos invocados del grupo de Naruto, quien actuará de enlace; cada uno de esos sapos jefes llevará un sello especial atado a sus brazos, a fin de que puedan ordenar una retirada general de la aldea en que combatan en caso de considerarlo necesario. Con cada uno de ellos irá un clon avatar: un kage bunshin elemental reforzado con el pergamino de captura de espíritu, que dotará a la copia de la personalidad, recuerdos y habilidades del rubio, además de un importante extra de energía.

Los grupos quedan conformados por:

Grupo Uno: Gamabunta, Gamani y Gamaren, con un clon avatar completo, irán a Kiri.

Grupo Dos: Fujita, Kenshiro y Kenshin, con otro clon completo, a Kumo.

Grupo Tres: Gamatsu (en su calidad de representante de Gamamaru-sama), Gamaken y Gamakishi, junto al último avatar, para Iwa.

Grupo Cuatro: Iwagama (como líder de los sapos ermitaños de la montaña), Gama y Gamatatsu, con el clon que lleva el pergamino inconcluso, a Suna.

Grupo Cinco: Naruto, cumpliendo las tres tareas en el campo de batalla, a Konoha.

Grupo Seis: Fukasaku y los demás combatientes, quienes permanecerán a la espera en la tierra de los sapos.

.

.

.

Faltan tan sólo unos pocos minutos para que todos los sapos involucrado en la gran operación de salvataje terminen de reunirse en la explanada y el equipo a usar se reparta a los grupos que intervendrán.

Los shinobi que combaten en las cinco aldeas deben aguantar sólo unos minutos más y Naruto, junto con los sapos, podrán llegar en su ayuda, para acabar todos juntos con el ejército de Akatsuki.


	45. Chapter 45

KONOHA

Apenas sonaron las alarmas anunciando el ataque enemigo y los ruidos de los enfrentamientos cercanos se hicieron patentes, la joven corrió rápidamente a su habitación, esquivando a todos aquellos que corrían por los pasillos en dirección al patio oriental de la mansión, en donde se encontraba uno de los sellos de transposición del sistema de evacuación de la aldea, en ese momento funcionando a plena capacidad.

Ignorando el escándalo alrededor suyo, la doncella se concentró en buscar entre sus cosas su tenida de combate. Al no ser parte del cuerpo shinobi de la aldea, había tenido que procurarse por si misma un uniforme ante la eventualidad de un ataque como el de ese día: botas, pantalón y camiseta manga larga color azul marino, chaleco táctico blanco y una daga, de punta recta y quince centímetros de hoja, que aseguró por debajo de su chaleco, al costado de su seno izquierdo. Ya vestida, se puso a rebuscar en el fondo de uno de sus cajones de ropa, en donde tenía oculta una pequeña caja de madera rústica, la que guardaba su mayor tesoro: un _hitai-ate_ (protector ninja) de rango chunnin, de tela algo gastada pero cuya placa metálica brillaba ostensiblemente.

Ese era el legado de su hermana. Ese, y sus preciados recuerdos.

Se dio unos segundos para mirarlo antes de tomarlo con sus dos manos y, con cuidado, besarlo sobre el símbolo de la espiral que identificaba a los shinobi de la Hoja, para luego colocarlo sobre su frente y amarrarlo con firmeza.

Estaba lista. Era hora de honrar la memoria de su hermana protegiendo aquello por lo que se sacrificó un día.

Un joven se presentó en la puerta de la habitación, golpeando un par de veces antes de pasar adentro. Hanabi se quedó viendo a su primo en silencio, esperando algún reproche de su parte por lucir el protector ninja de la difunta Hinata; pero Neji no dijo nada el respecto, y sólo le pidió que le acompañara al patio del sello, en donde los esperaba el líder del clan.

.

.

.

Ya se habían reunido cuarenta miembros de la guardia del Clan Hyuga, listos y a la espera de la orden del líder del mismo para salir a apoyar las labores de las fuerzas de defensa de la aldea. Aquellos eran los últimos, los que tenían como tarea primordial el proteger a los ancianos y demás no combatientes del clan a fin de asegurar su evacuación, y que habiendo completado esa tarea estaban preparados para sumarse a la batalla, que para esas alturas había llegado a unas cuadras del complejo Hyuga.

Mientras Hiashi, su líder y comandante, los examinaba y disponía algunas asignaciones especiales, pudo notar como llegaban a toda carrera su hija y su sobrino. Extrañado por la tenida de combate que su pequeña de trece años lucía, como si pretendiera participar de alguna manera en la pelea, esperó a que llegara a su lado para hablarle:

\- No sé que pretendes con ese aspecto, hija, pero es tu turno de evacuar.

\- No puedo hacerlo, padre…

\- Explícate.

\- Lo sabes.

\- Te equivocas. Lo único que sé es que no deberías estar aquí.

\- No me obligues a irme, padre. Conoces mi fuerza y lo que puedo hacer para ayudar, sobre todo en momentos como éste, en que cada combatiente cuenta. Es mi deber como heredera del clan el protegerlo, así como a Konoha.

\- (manteniendo un rostro estoico, Hiashi responde) No, tu deber es vivir. Eres la última de mi linaje; si mueres, causaras una crisis que terminará por dividir a nuestro clan y que podría llegar a destruirlo; pretendiendo ser parte de la lucha sólo demuestras tu egoísmo, dando la impresión que buscas la misma gloria vacía que consiguió tu hermana, y por la cual lo único que obtuvo fue su nombre tallado en una piedra y su cuerpo en el sepulcro.

Neji, sorprendido por la dureza de las palabras de su tío, mira a ambos, padre e hija, para luego observar los rostros de los combatientes Hyuga que se encuentran esperando: todos están tan sorprendidos como él. El joven guardián trata de adelantarse e intervenir, pero es Hanabi quien lo detiene con un gesto de su mano, mientras baja su mirada para pensar en las palabras de su progenitor. Luego, la jovencita levanta sus ojos pálidos al líder de su clan y, viéndolo directamente a los suyos, le responde:

\- Te equivocas, otou-san: nunca podría pretender conseguir lo que ella logró, porque nunca he sido como ella. Comprendo tus temores, y sé que tal vez sea lo mejor el simplemente partir, pero no es esa la hija que has criado.

\- No creo que seas tú quien deba decirme lo que he hecho o no contigo, Hanabi.

\- Al contrario, lo soy: no sólo soy tu hija, soy tu heredera. He entrenado toda mi vida para ser digna de ese título, a pesar de que en el fondo sabía que nunca ocuparía ese lugar; nunca me negué a nada de lo que me has pedido, porque comprendía que sólo querías lo mejor, no sólo para mi, sino para el clan. Por eso no puedo irme, no cuando todos ustedes lucharán este día; tengo un papel que cumplir, uno que no deseaba pero al cual la fatalidad me empujó cuando onee-san salvó a la aldea con su sacrificio, y durante los últimos meses me estuve preparando duramente para ser digna de todos: de mi aldea, de mi clan, de mi familia, pero principalmente de ella. Ahora ocupo el lugar de Hyuga Hinata, la más grandiosa kunoichi que el clan Hyuga a dado a Konoha, y si simplemente me voy, abandonando a todos, nunca más podré presentarme ante su tumba por la vergüenza de no haberme mostrado digna de su ejemplo y su legado.

Inmediatamente después de terminar sus palabras, y sin esperar la respuesta de su padre, Hanabi adopta su posición de pelea, con sus ojos mostrando la activación de su byakugan. Viendo que la joven se opondrá por la fuerza a ser evacuada, Hiashi ignora la actitud de la pequeña y mira unos instantes a los que están allí, esperando. La mirada de todos es clara: ninguno de ellos intervendrá para obligar a la decidida heredera a retirarse.

El padre no puede evitar sentirse orgulloso de su hija.

Endureciendo su mirada, le responde a su heredera: " _No creas que olvidaré esta rebelión, Hanabi, pero ahora no tengo tiempo para todo ésto. Podrás quedarte, pero tendrás un deber que cumplir, como todos: permanecerás en el recinto del clan, protegiendo el sello a fin de que siga operando. Tú y tu guardián se encargarán de guiar a los civiles que seguramente llegarán huyendo del enemigo hasta este punto, a fin de que puedan ser evacuados; ¿está claro?"_. La chica, por toda respuesta se inclina ostentosamente, dando a entender que obedecerá las instrucciones de su comandante.

Antes de salir del lugar con sus shinobi, Hiashi se aproxima a su sobrino para darle sus últimas instrucciones: " _Neji, te la encargo. Lo sucedido con su hermana no puede repetirse, bajo ninguna circunstancia; sé que sabrás hacer lo necesario para evitar que suceda. En caso de ser necesario proteger a algún refugiado que no posea el sello para el portal o si el mismo ha sido comprometido, existe una cámara acorazada en lo profundo de la mansión principal, la que sólo se puede abrir con una marca de sangre de un miembro de la familia principal; tú también podrás hacerlo, ya que tu perfil genético es muy cercano al mío. Úsala en caso de ser necesario"._ Neji asiente a las órdenes de su tío.

Mientras el mayor y los demás shinobi se retiran del lugar, en dirección a lo principal de la batalla, Neji le habla a su prima, a fin de que abran las entradas del complejo y establezcan un perímetro en el exterior, de tal manera de poder guiar a los civiles dentro del recinto y cumplir así con su misión.

.

.

.

En la Torre Hokage, el grupo de comando de la aldea se movía por entre los pasillos de la gran edificación. Afuera de ella, la batalla entre el ejército de Akatsuki y los defensores de la Hoja se desarrollaba con toda su fiereza. De tanto en tanto, los que se movilizaban dentro del edificio sentían como éste se estremecía, producto de la embestida o el choque de alguna de las serpientes gigantes contra la estructura, como si trataran de derribarla.

En medio de un grupo de cuatro shinobi se movía la que ocupaba en ese instante el mando de la aldea (debido a la ausencia o desaparición de los que le antecedían en el liderazgo): Senju Shizune, jefa administrativa y de servicios y séptima en la cadena de mando (luego del Hokage, sus consejeros Inoichi y Shikaku, el supervisor de inteligencia Shikamaru, y los comandantes de campo Yamato -jefe anbu- y Gai -supervisor del cuerpo shinobi-).

Viendo que era la única líder disponible en ese momento, y sin tener el tiempo o los medios para tratar de solucionar el tema de la desaparición del sexto, la mujer trataba de organizar todo lo mejor posible, a sabiendas que ese desorden era una situación temporal y que antes de quince minutos Naruto debería aparecería con refuerzos:

\- Informe de situación.

\- (uno de los chunnin que le rodean, mensajero del departamento de inteligencia, informa) El enemigo ha copado ya doce de las dieciséis áreas de la ciudad, inutilizando el quince por ciento de los puntos de evacuación. Estimamos, según el último reporte de fuerzas, dos mil novecientos shinobi y quinientos setenta guardias de los clanes como fuerza de defensa, probablemente aumentados en unos cuantos cientos con los elementos que no forman parte de dichos cuerpos y que se han sumado espontáneamente al combate.

\- Ya veo, ¿y el enemigo?

\- Lo esperado, principalmente zetsus blancos, acompañados por un número menor de shinobi revividos y serpientes gigantes.

\- Sus números.

\- Por el tamaño del sello de invocación y la densidad observada, se calcula un número entre trece mil y quince mil de ellos.

\- ¿No contamos con números más exactos?

\- No, señora. Sólo con el de las serpientes, según lo que los observadores han podido informar: un centenar de ellas.

\- ¿De donde provienen esos informes?

\- De los sapos en el exterior de la aldea, por lo que son bastante confiables.

\- Bien. Contra medidas.

\- (una jounin, con las marcas propias del clan Inuzuka en su rostro, le informa) Las serpientes son contenidas con armas de asedio y balistas, además de nueve elementos del clan Akimichi, pero los resultados son pobres; los zetsus son combatidos cuerpo a cuerpo y con jutsus, como si se tratara de infantería, y podemos confirmar unos trescientos de ellos eliminados, según el último informe parcializado; pero…

\- ¿Pero qué?

\- Los revividos…

\- ¿No se supone que estaban adoptadas las medidas para aprisionarlos?

\- Así es, señora, pero no en los números que presentan: apenas alguno de ellos es capturado intervienen los zetsus blancos u otros revividos y los liberan. Con tantos enemigos en el campo de batalla es imposible que podamos mover a los capturados a las zonas especiales de contención.

\- Entiendo. Debimos haberle solicitado a nuestros aliados del monte Myoboku el mecanismo que usan para sacar a esos del campo de batalla. ¿Bajas?

\- (un tercer jounin habla) No hay informes oficiales todavía.

\- Dame lo que tengas.

\- Combatientes, alrededor de doscientos, dos terceras partes muertos y el resto tirados en medio de la aldea o protegidos en las estructuras de la villa. Civiles, quizás medio millar, quizás unos cinco mil.

\- ¿Qué rayos significa eso último?

\- La coordinación de informes entre el refugio y el cuartel general ha resultado desastrosa, y aunque tenemos una idea más menos exacta de los civiles en las zonas alcanzadas por el enemigo no tenemos el dato de cuantos de ellos han sido evacuados. Podemos calcular el número de los que han podido huir fuera de las zonas de combate, pero nos resulta imposible estimar cuantos civiles han quedado atrapados o muertos bajo los escombros de los edificios destruidos por el enemigo; además… algunas de las serpientes… están… devorándolos…

\- ¿Cómo dices?

\- Eso, señora: recibimos informes de que algunas de las serpientes gigantes están cazando a los civiles para comérselos. Al menos quince reportes de ese tipo han sido confirmados.

Shizune no puede evitar mostrar un rostro asqueado a sus subordinados. En eso, un chunnin del clan Hyuga, miembro del cuerpo shinobi, se acerca corriendo donde la líder de la aldea: " _He encontrado a Hokage-sama. Está sobre uno de los edificios céntricos de la aldea, prisionero de Madara. Parece estar inconsciente, pero aún vivo"._

La discípula de Tsunade comprende lo que eso significa, y el riesgo que resulta que el enmascarado tenga todavía consigo un rehén de ese nivel cuando Naruto se aparezca con sus sapos. Han pasado cuatro minutos desde el inicio del ataque, y pronto debería llegar el Sabio Legendario.

Viendo que no hay otra salida, Shizune le pide a uno de sus acompañantes un kunai, a fin de contar con un arma, para luego salir del edificio. Logra reunir una partida de doce shinobi de rango chunnin y jounin; tratará de conseguir unos pocos extras en el camino, a fin de intentar rescatar al líder de la aldea antes de que Naruto se aparezca en la misma.

.

.

.

Obito sólo se divertía con el espectáculo de destrucción que se desarrollaba alrededor suyo. En un instante, recordó que estaba acompañado, y sin el menor cuidado se aproximó a su rehén.

Kakashi se veía dormido, como si estuviese inconsciente. Pero el enmascarado era precavido, y revisó el cuerpo del Hokage con su byakugan, percatándose de inmediato que las reservas de chakra de su antiguo compañero de equipo se estaban restaurando.

Era obvio que el peliplateado esperaba la oportunidad para escabullirse.

Con gesto cansado, Obito tomó a su encadenado prisionero de su chaleco táctico, levantándolo para luego, mientras lo sostenía, propinarle tres certeros golpes en el rostro, para luego dejarlo caer. Al verlo allí, luego de sus puñetazos, sangrando profusamente, le dijo con voz burlona: _"lo siento, pero debo asegurarme que no te vayas a ir de aquí, y no se me ocurre otra manera que ablandarte a golpe limpio. Así, al menos, el poco chakra que generas se difuminará por tus heridas en vez de fortalecerte. No quiero que te recuperes lo suficiente y terminen desapareciendo, dejando algo ridículo reemplazándote. Sería demasiado humillante, y sinceramente ya he tenido suficiente de ti, Kakashi"_.

El enmascarado decido volver al espectáculo de la destrucción de la hoja, mientras el peliplateado trataba de contener sus gemidos de dolor, en medio de su respiración entrecortada.

Mientras fijaba su vista en la lejanía, en dirección a la Torre Hokage, el falso Madara continuó con su monólogo: _"Quizás pienses que todo ésto es demasiado salvaje. Algunos tal vez crean que fue poco práctico, y lo comprendo. Sé que hay maneras más simples de acabar con una aldea escondida, o más elegantes: podría haber hecho que Deidara usara alguna de sus bombas más grandes y detonarla sin previo aviso, borrando a Konoha de la faz de la tierra. O hacer lo mismo que cuando eliminé a los Uchiha, y escoger las sombras de la noche para ir casa por casa degollando a los pobladores, en su sueño, a fin de que al llegar el día descubrieras que tu preciada villa no es más que un campo de cuerpos muertos. Pero los Uchiha se merecían cierto nivel de consideración; Konoha no. Claro que no, la Hoja debe sufrir el peor final posible, uno donde sus pobladores no sean más que animales, cazados como ratas, llorando y gimiendo, temiendo a la muerte a manos de bestias inmisericordes, engendros nacidos del averno que traigan con ellos el infierno a la tierra"_.

Kakashi está agotado, pero más que nada furioso. Pero esa furia sólo lo frustra más y más, mientras su propio cuerpo le traiciona, negándole la fuerza que necesita para siquiera poder levantarse y hacer cualquier maldita cosa. Sólo se le permite oír como, con cada segundo que pasa, más y más pobladores y shinobi de su aldea caen víctimas de la venganza de un sujeto que alguna vez creyó su amigo, ahora sumido en su propia y más absoluta locura.

* * *

SUNA

Sabaku no Gaara, el cuarto Kazekage, estaba teniendo la batalla que, cuando era niño, siempre deseo enfrentar, pero que por miedo de su propio poder y respeto a sus hermanos había evitado, hasta que la muerte lo alejó definitivamente de sus manos.

Orochimaru le había, en cierta forma, robado la venganza que siempre quiso; pero eso había sido en el pasado. Ahora, con la madurez, había venido la comprensión y la paz. Y la imagen de su padre, el maldito que lo había condenado tanto a él como a su madre a la muerte y al odio, se había difuminado en medio de las responsabilidades que implicaban su cargo de protector de Suna.

Y en cierta manera, el peso del mando le había dado un mínimo de consideración por la figura de su padre, concediéndole en su mente la comprensión suficiente para aceptar las decisiones que Rasa había tomado con su propia familia y su deseo de transformarlos a todos ellos en los cimientos de su propia fuerza y autoridad con él, el menor de tres hermanos, como el arma definitiva.

Eso había salvado su legado de la condena de su memoria, preservando su nombre y su historia junto a los pasados líderes de la Arena.

Pero ahora lo tenía allí, en frente suyo, y los sentimientos pugnaban en su cabeza.

Por que una parte de Gaara deseaba simplemente aplastarlo con todas sus fuerzas. Pero otra parte de él (la parte buena) sabía que, más que su propia venganza contra el maldito que tuvo por padre, su deber era preservar las vidas de los suyos, de esos seiscientos shinobi que habían quedado atrapados con él fuera de las altas murallas de roca de Suna.

Por ahora, su parte buena ganaba. Y mientras disponía que todos sus subordinados, hombres y mujeres, se movieran en dirección al muro (a fin de proteger su retaguardia con el mismo y sólo ofrecer el frente y los flancos al enemigo, fortaleciendo así su defensa), usaba su arena para contener los avances del ejército de Akatsuki contra los rezagados de sus propias fuerzas y hacía que sus shinobi interceptaran con sus jutsus doton a los zetsus blancos que trataban de escabullirse al interior de la aldea sumergiéndose por debajo de la superficie y viajando bajo el suelo arenoso.

Apenas habían pasado tres minutos y la división de Gaara había perdido el veinte por ciento de su fuerza. Además, al concentrarse en proteger a sus tropas causó que descuidara a sus dos presas, las capturas logradas en el primer ataque, quienes ahora estaban libres. El anciano (a quien uno de los shinobi que hacía de oficial en el cuerpo que iba a salir como refuerzo al norte había reconocido como Bunpuku, un sabio sacerdote y primer jinchuriki del Ichibi) había escogido quedarse esperando, sentado en medio de la arena, pero el tercer Kazekage se había unido a la batalla, y las embestidas de aquél formidable oponente, así como las de su propio padre, tenían muy exigidas a las defensas de Godaime Kazekage.

Finalmente, viendo que la presión de todos esos enemigos les privaban rápidamente del espacio necesario para maniobrar y que pronto estarían tan apretados contra el muro que sólo se estorbarían entre ellos, Gaara decidió contraatacar, por lo que ordenó a su escolta (ocho jounin de alto nivel, un equipo preparado y seleccionado especialmente por el Kazekage en persona) seguir sus pasos, a fin de forzar al enemigo a retroceder, mientras el grueso de la fuerza luchaba como podía contra unos cuantos miles de oponentes, ignorando a los que trataban de forzar el muro de roca o buscaban cruzarlo subiendo sus escarpadas paredes y siendo contenidos en el proceso por las cientos de trampas colocadas en él, que como minas de campo frenaban a los invasores, ganando tiempo valioso para los defensores dentro de la aldea.

.

.

.

La vieja Chiyo era buena.

Era muy buena.

Kankuro a duras penas había podido seguirle el paso, mientras cruzaba por en medio de las calles de la villa, esquivando en su camino a decenas de elementos del ejército invasor.

O así fue hasta que una enorme serpiente atrapó a su salamandra de acero y madera, sujetándola con sus enormes fauces, lista para devorarla de un sólo bocado.

La anciana marionetista se frenó al notar como su perseguidor era capturado por esa enorme bestia roja. Y allí se quedó, esperando alguna sorpresa, viendo como el heredero de su arte era tragado en una sola pieza, bajando lenta e inexorablemente por la garganta del ofidio de quince metros.

El espectáculo duró veinte segundos hasta que, de golpe, la serpiente se detuvo en seco, para luego caer inconsciente en el suelo, rebotando contra la superficie de la calle, mientras exhalaba un vapor violeta de su hocico. Y la anciana lo comprendió: ese enorme bicho estaba muerto, indigestado por una muy alta dosis de veneno de marionetista.

Cinco segundos tardó _Sanshouuo_ en salir de su prisión de carne, cortando desde dentro con unas cuchillas que, como un espolón, surgieron desde la punta de su largo hocico café, las que usó para moler la carne de la bestia. Una vez fuera, la salamandra mecánica abrió su coraza superior, dejando salir a un mojado Kankuro (alcanzado por los jugos que escurrieron por entre las juntas de su muñeco gigante), quien se recordaba a si mismo que debía impermeabilizar a su salamandra si pretendía usarla de esa manera.

Viendo que el chico no parecía querer tomarla en serio, la anciana usó sus hilos de chakra para capturar la cabeza de la serpiente muerta, la que dirigió al cuerpo del marionetista de Suna, como si pretendiera atravesarlo con los colmillos de esa cosa muerta. Un salto de última hora salvó al hermano de Gaara de terminar hecho brocheta.

De inmediato, el de pelo marrón se puso en posición de combate, para luego notar que, si bien el ataque de Chiyo no lo había alcanzado, si había dado de lleno a su marioneta salamandra, la que estando en ese momento con su principal protección abierta no fue capaz de soportar el golpe del títere de serpiente.

El de la cara pintada pensó rápidamente sus opciones: con su salamandra fuera de combate, ya eran tres las marionetas perdidas. Fuera de ellas, sólo le quedaban dos, y de ambas sólo una era un arma de combate, una que por lo demás la vieja Chiyo conocía a la perfección.

Sin otras opciones, Kankuro decidió dar una mirada al escenario alrededor suyo: extrañamente no habían peleas cerca, como si tanto los shinobi y los civiles de Suna, así como el ejército enemigo, se hubiesen movilizado hacia el sector más al occidental de la aldea. Por lo visto, los casi tres minutos de persecución habían sido tiempo suficiente para que la batalla se desplazara desde el punto en que el ejército de Akatsuki había aparecido hacia el resto de la aldea (el sello que trajo a los invasores, por el lugar en que se había abierto, sólo había copado el tercio más oriental de la aldea, por lo que seguramente la evacuación de los civiles se había desarrollado rápidamente, no sólo por los portales de tele transportación, sino también en dirección a las zonas libres de la presencia del enemigo, y lo pocos que se había topado en el trayecto -incluida esa enorme serpiente roja- no eran más que los rezagados de dicha fuerza).

Al menos no tendría que preocuparse ni de unos ni de otros, pudiendo enfocar toda su atención en su oponente muerta viviente.

Chiyo no pudo evitar mostrar un rostro sorprendido, abriendo sus ojos notoriamente, al ver como el último juguete del joven marionetista que la enfrentaba no era nada más ni nada menos que el cuerpo de su nieto, Sasori de la Arena Roja: Kankuro había liberado a Escorpión, la marioneta humana, desplegando rápidamente las grandes cuchillas de acero que aquella tenía sujetas a su espalda.

* * *

KONOHA

" _Otou-san…_ "

Esas fueron las únicas palabras que pudo pronunciar Neji antes de recibir el impacto de lleno, en el centro de su pecho; un golpe juken, con la palma abierta y cargada de chakra, que el agresor lanzó sin la menor oposición de parte del joven. El golpe lo lanzó contra una de las paredes interiores del patio del sello, con una fuerza tal que la rompió, cayendo dentro de uno de los pasillos de la mansión principal del recinto Hyuga.

Hanabi sólo atinó a correr al lado de su guardián. No entendía el motivo por el cual su padre, el líder del clan, había atacado a su sobrino, pero ella lo defendería incluso en su contra si fuese necesario. Neji no sólo era su guardián: era su compañero, su futuro.

Apenas habían pasado tres minutos desde la partida del líder Hyuga y su equipo de shinobi, y en ese momento, aparte de la heredera y su escolta, sólo habían otros tres combatientes del clan en el lugar (los encargados de hacer funcionar y cuidar el sello de transposición para las evacuaciones).

Por un momento, mientras ayudaba a su primo a levantarse, la adolescente pensó que seguramente alguno de los enemigos tenía algún tipo de habilidad extraña, quizás algún poderoso genjutsu, superior incluso a la defensa que proporcionaban los ojos blancos, y había logrado hipnotizar a su padre, Hiashi; eso explicaría su extraña conducta, así como esos extraños ojos oscuros. Pero aún así, ese aspecto tan extraño que lucía, diferente al uniforme de combate con el cual había salido hace tan poco tiempo…

Confundida, Hanabi decidió activar su propio byakugan, inspeccionando el chakra de quien pensó era su padre, pero no parecía serlo. Ambos se parecían, y mucho (tanto como se parecían el chakra de Neji y la difunta Hinata), pero esa firma de chakra no era la de su progenitor.

La muchacha se puso en alerta, mientras le gritaba a los otros combatientes cercanos que permanecieran protegiendo el sello: se acercaba un pequeño grupo de civiles, escoltados por dos chunnin, y deberían sacarlos de allí antes de poder intervenir en esa pelea.

Mientras Neji se colocó junto a su prima, ya más repuesto de la sorpresa, la escuchó decirle: _"No es papá. Debe ser alguna especie de clon del enemigo..."_ ; el joven, a sabiendas de lo que era el aparecido, la corrigió: _"No, es mi difunto padre, Hizashi. Su tío, Hanabi-sama"_. Recién allí la jovencita se fijó en la frente del enemigo, en que lucía todavía el sello maldito, la marca que esclavizaba a todos los miembros del Boke, la familia secundaria del clan Hyuga.

Aquél que era llamado por sus portadores _"sello del pájaro enjaulado"_. Las ataduras que los mantenían sujetos a la voluntad de sus hermanos.

La vergüenza del clan…

Instintivamente, Hanabi acercó su mano izquierda a su primo, parado a ese lado. Con suavidad tomó la mano del joven, que éste empuñaba: temblaba. Ella apretó con fuerza, forzando al puño cerrado a abrirse, entrelazando sus dedos; Neji reaccionó, disculpándose por su estado emocional alterado, pero la chica le hizo ver que ella probablemente estaría igual si fuera a la inversa.

El Edo Hizashi ignoró el sello a sus espaldas, mientras se aproximó con lentitud a la joven pareja. Ambos jóvenes se soltaron y adoptaron sus posturas de combate, esperando.

El hermano menor del líder del clan quería respuestas, y estos jóvenes se las darían:

\- ¿Dónde está mi hermano?

\- (Neji decide ser quien responda) ¿Para qué lo necesitas?

\- Te enseñé cuando eras pequeño que una pregunta no se responde con otra. ¿Qué otras cosas has olvidado, hijo?

\- Mi padre está muerto. Tú no eres mi padre.

\- Quizás. Supongo que el Edo Tensei no es capaz de hacer un buen trabajo; veo que Mito-sama tenía razón…

Ignorando a su hijo y su sobrina, decide observar los alrededores con su byakugan, permaneciendo en esa tarea durante quince segundos. Luego prosigue:

\- Supongo que estos extraños sellos son los que permiten a la gente desaparecer. Hiashi está demasiado lejos, y no encuentro rastro de Hinata.

\- ¿Cómo sabes que la joven al lado mío no es ella?

\- El cabello. Su chakra. Su notoria juventud. Supongo que se trata de la pequeña Hanabi. Pero no es ella la que deseo. La hermana menor compartirá nuestro mismo destino, es una de nosotros; pero su hermana mayor y su padre… a ellos son a los que busco…

\- Y a mi, ¿cómo me has reconocido, padre?

\- Podría decir que por como me has tratado, pero los Hyuga son expertos en el arte del engaño, y el hacerte pasar por Neji te daría una ventaja en mi contra; pero no, es tu chakra, y tus ojos…

\- ¿Mis ojos?

\- Iguales a tu madre. Tienes su misma mirada, fuerte y decidida. Todo lo contrario a la mía, un tonto miserable que aceptó bajar la cabeza ante alguien que no era mejor que yo, creyendo que era lo correcto. Ahora dime de una buena vez donde está Hinata… estoy seguro que si le quito los ojos mi hermano vendrá a mi…

Hanabi, sin comprender lo que sucede, se adelanta: _"Mi hermana está muerta; murió salvando Konoha. Yo soy la heredera del liderazgo del clan Hyuga, y si tienes alguna cuenta que exigir seré yo quien te confronte"_. Hizashi se queda un momento paralizado, pensando; luego, su ira bulle desde su cuerpo, junto con su chakra: _"Muerta… ese maldito inútil dejó que la mataran… entonces, mi sacrificio… para nada; mi vida..."_

En un instante, el revivido Hyuga se lanza al ataque, buscando alcanzar a su sobrina. Neji se interpone, desatándose el duelo juken entre esos dos practicantes de alto nivel.

Ambos enemigos se dan con todo, buscando con sus manos extendidas, cargadas de chakra, alcanzar los tenketsu (puntos de presión de chakra) del oponente. Cada golpe es frenado por el adversario, desatando ondas de chakra destructivo que golpea el suelo alrededor de ellos y dejando marcas sobre el mismo. Hanabi retrocede, buscando una oportunidad para ayudar a su primo.

Neji decide ponerse serio: ese no es su padre, sino un peón del enemigo, uno que amenaza la vida de su propósito de existir.

Hizashi logra ver como su hijo retrocede cinco pasos, para luego extender su chakra formando un campo de adivinación, el que captura su posición. Allí comprende lo que el joven pretende hacer, y se prepara. El guardián Hyuga cierra sus ojos, captando el espacio que lo rodea, y a su padre: tal vez no pueda matarlo, pero si logra cerrar todos sus puntos de presión, paralizará su sistema de chakra y lo inmovilizará, dejándolo fuera de combate; Neji abre sus ojos para su embestida:

" _Hakke Rokujuyon Sho"_

Hanabi observa como el ataque de su primo es ejecutado: un ataque bello, fluido, perfecto. Dos, dos, cuatro, ocho, dieciséis, treinta y dos, todos las sesenta y cuatro palmas de la técnica secreta de la familia principal del clan Hyuga ejecutadas a la perfección, en apenas unos segundos

Sesenta y cuatro golpes precisos y mortales, todos y cada uno de ellos detenidos por el revivido, quien apenas se ha movido de su posición, frenando cada una de las palmas de Neji. El último golpe es detenido por el padre sujetando el brazo derecho extendido de su hijo, para luego contra atacar con cuatro precisos golpes en sus brazo capturado, que lo dejan inutilizado: _"No sabes cuantas veces tuve que sufrir ese mismo ataque de parte de los presumidos del Soke, siempre debiendo fingir que era superior a mis fuerzas para no atraer sus iras; y que ahora sea mi propio hijo el que me ataca con eso, es… humillante"_.

Hizashi suelta el paralizado miembro, que cae inerte, mientras sujeta a su hijo de su chaleco táctico, para luego mirarlo a la cara a menos de veinte centímetros, para luego decirle: _"Un miembro del boke no debe avergonzarse de su linaje, hijo mio"_ ; luego, le quita el protector que lleva sobre su frente, a fin de que luzca con orgullo el sello que lo marca como si fuera ganado.

Pero lo que ve es suficiente para que se distraiga un par de segundos, tiempo suficiente para que Hanabi intervenga y, sacando la daga que lleva oculta, corte el cuello de su tío, separando su cabeza de sus hombros.

Mientras el cuerpo de Hizashi se desvanece en partículas negras, para volver a ensamblarse un par de metros más atrás de donde ha sido eliminado, la heredera Hyuga logra llevarse a su primo a unos veinte metros de distancia, para luego golpear los puntos tenketsu bloqueados de su brazo, restaurando su movilidad.

El muerto viviente, ya completo, sólo mira a su hijo furioso, gritandole por lo que ha visto: " _¡TRAICIÓN!_ "

Neji no puede evitar apartar la mirada, porque sabe el motivo de la rabia de su padre: el sello maldito, el que llevó durante toda su infancia, el mismo que lleva ahora su padre y esclaviza a sus hermanos del boke, en él ya no existe.

En eso, ingresan los refugiados que estaban próximos a llegar, quienes corren desesperados: a pocos metros de ellos, una enorme serpiente gris, de casi quince metros, seguida por cerca de veinte zetsus blancos, los siguen, entrando al recinto del sello.

Hanabi, desentendiéndose de su actual enemigo, le ordena a Neji que se encargue de los zetsus, mientras ella derriba al ofidio gigante.

Hizashi ve todo el espectáculo, que sucede en apenas diez segundos. Mientras su hijo se desliza en medio de sus oponentes, golpeándolos con una fuerza tal que los atraviesa allí en donde sus puños cargados de chakra impactan, su sobrina realiza una serie de sellos que el cree reconocer: un kinjutsu, uno de los más poderosos del clan, de las pocas técnicas del puño suave destinada a destruir y no a paralizar.

El fuego azul del chakra cubre las manos de Hanabi, quien empuña las mismas para concentrar todo ese poder y darle una forma que evoca a su hermana perdida; las cabezas de dos leones guardianes se hacen visibles: _"Permíteme usar tu fuerza, onee-chan"_. La adolescente corre en dirección a la enorme serpiente, quien reacciona al chakra de la pequeña y se gira a verla, ignorando a los humanos que perseguía; la chica inclina su cuerpo, provocando que sus brazos extendidos apunten hacia el suelo, con sus puños a centímetros del mismo, con un poder tal que dejan una zanja de medio metro de ancho por veinte de profundidad tras de ella, marcando su camino.

La serpiente gris ataca. Sus fauces, más grandes que el tamaño de la heredera Hyuga, se abren para acabarla de una sola dentellada. La chica levanta sus puños, arremetiendo contra el reptil, mientras se dice a si misma: _"Lo siento, pero eres mucho menos amenazante que el demonio que ella enfrentó"_ ; ambos puños se cierran, justo en el momento en que la serpiente comienza a cerrarse sobre la pequeña: " _Juho Soshiken"._ Los puños gemelos de león chocan, provocando un estallido de chakra que impacta a la víbora, forzándola a frenar su ataque; Hanabi prosigue su avance, y golpea el fondo de las fauces de la bestia con sus puños de fuego, reventando su piel y provocando la muerte instantánea de la serpiente, atravesada en su nuca.

Hizashi espera que ambos muchachos se reúnan nuevamente antes de aproximarse a ellos y preguntar:

\- Esa técnica… ¿cómo rayos Hiashi se atrevió a enseñártela?

\- (el hijo decide responder por la sobrina) Veo que la conoces, padre. Pero no fue Hiashi-sama quién se la enseñó: fui yo.

\- ¿Tú, Neji? ¿Cómo rayos te atreviste a darle semejante poder al enemigo? ¿Cómo fue que la descubriste? Si ellos saben que posees un secreto de ese nivel, te matarán… aunque creo que ya no perteneces al Boke… ya veo, ahora todo tiene sentido: Hiashi ha reemplazado a su hija perdida contigo, y te ha entregado sus técnicas más poderosas para convencerte de traicionar a los tuyos… maldito ladrón…

\- No, padre. Todavía soy miembro de la familia secundaria; si no tengo el sello en mi cuerpo es por… circunstancias especiales. Y sobre esa técnica, fue mi difunta prima quien la descubrió por si misma, de la misma manera que yo fui capaz de descubrir muchas técnicas secretas del soke por mi mismo. Lo único que he hecho es enseñarle los fundamentos, que aprendí de practicar con ella, a mi prima pequeña, pero nunca me atrevería a usarla; no sólo por su dificultad, sino porque no pienso apropiarme de los logros de Hinata-sama, a los que no tengo derecho, a diferencia de Hanabi-sama.

Hizashi no comprende todavía todo lo que ha sucedido mientras ha estado muerto, pero su resolución sigue firme. Mira unos instantes como el sello se activa, enviando a los civiles lejos del alcance de las fuerzas de Akatsuki. Decide quedarse allí y probar la fuerza de esos dos primos: todavía siente el deseo de acabar con el legado de su hermano con sus propias manos, y a pesar de la fuerza que han mostrado esos jóvenes todavía le quedan un truco o dos para reducirlos, así como cuenta con su mayor experiencia.

El revivido se coloca en posición de combate.

Neji adopta la misma postura, común a los practicantes del puño suave, mientras le pide a Hanabi que permanezca atrás.

Hanabi, desoyendo las palabras de su guardián, se coloca a su derecha, adoptando la misma pose de pelea, mientras le responde: _"No; nos debemos el uno al otro, primo: pelearemos juntos"_.

* * *

IWA

La vista del humo que ascendía a los cielos sobre la aldea de Iwagakure los descolocó a los tres shinobis, quienes finalmente habían podido llegar a su destino.

El equipo de embajadores de Suna se había retrasado un par de horas en su salida desde el último poblado, y la llegada a la villa se había tardado lo suficiente como para encontrarse con las primeras señales de un ataque masivo al poblado shinobi.

Shikamaru supo, de inmediato, de lo que se trataba: ese debía ser el ataque de Akatsuki. Eran las doce y tres, y aún se encontraban a poco menos de un kilómetro de distancia de la entrada a la Roca.

Por unos instantes el Nara pensó en permanecer a la espera. No era lo más aconsejable del mundo el lanzarse a ciegas sobre una zona de combate sin saber el escenario que podrían enfrentar; le preocupaba, por sobre todo, que el supuesto apoyo de parte de Naruto no hubiese arribado todavía y que, por lo mismo, los shinobi de la Roca estuviesen combatiendo ellos solos. El controlador de sombras sabía (por la inteligencia que habían reunido en el camino), que la mayor parte del ejército de Iwa estaba en las zonas de frontera o en Kusa, y según los últimos informes a los que tuvo acceso durante su paso por el cuartel de las tropas de Baki en el Viento, era imposible que en la aldea escondida propiamente tal hubiesen más de cuatro mil combatientes, la mayoría de bajo nivel.

Y también estaba el problema de sus acompañantes.

De Matsuri poco y nada conocía, pero sabía que se dedicaba principalmente a tareas administrativas: era virtualmente imposible que su nivel de combate fuese mayor a jounin básico, muy por detrás de sus propias capacidades y de las de la rubia general de Suna. Pero el caso de Temari no era mejor: su extraña enfermedad, si bien estabilizada, todavía seguía presente, y no tenía forma de saber qué tan afectada podría resultar en el caso de una batalla contra Akatsuki.

Pero al final su novia decidió por él, disponiendo que todos avanzaran a la carrera en apoyo de los de la Alianza. Matsuri trató de reclamar, señalando el estado de la rubia y lo peligroso que era que quisiera pelear en su condición (lo que casi la lleva a terminar enterrada en la tierra cuando la aludida se le lanzó al grito de que la pelicastaña había prometido no decir nada).

Ese último encontrón entre esas dos mujeres (que algo se traían entre manos), hizo reaccionar al de coleta, quien sugirió llamar a los sapos, a fin de que ellos les dieran mayor información.

El sello de sangre de Temari, volcado sobre su enorme abanico de batalla plateado, invocó a los guardianes que le había provisto el Maestro Sennin, a quienes sólo habían visto una vez: doce enormes sapos, de entre tres y nueve metros de alto; todos ellos pandilleros, vestidos de camisetas coloridas, chaquetas de cuero de serpiente, algunos con gafas y cadenas en cuello y muñecas, y armados de palos, cadenas largas y gruesas, navajas y, el que se supone era su líder (un sapo de ocho metros de altura, café y que lucía un tatuaje de dragón en su vientre), portando una gigantesca y muy rústica espada ancha, casi tan grande como él mismo.

El sapo líder del pintoresco equipo (tres hembras y nueve machos) se acercó a su invocadora:

\- Estamos para protegerla, señora.

\- Gracias por venir tan rápido, Gamaburo-san, chicos. Necesitamos saber qué sucede con Naruto y el ejército Gama.

\- Ahora mismo están preparando todo para partir a la batalla contra Akatsuki. Según sabemos, el enemigo ataca las cinco aldeas mayores.

\- ¿También Suna y Konoha?

\- Así es.

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo?

\- El ataque inició al mediodía. El Maestro Sennin debería estar a sólo minutos de salir de nuestro hogar con refuerzos.

\- ¿Adonde atacarán primero los sapos?

\- En todas partes. Hay miles de sapos listos para ayudar en cada una de las aldeas. Prácticamente todo el Monte Myoboku se ha movilizado para apoyar al heredero de Rikudo Sennin.

Temari, aunque preocupada por su propia aldea, piensa en sus opciones. Estando varados allí, lo mejor que puedes hacer es apoyar el esfuerzo de sus aliados y hacer su parte eliminando cuantos enemigos puedan antes de la llegada del ejército sapo.

Shikamaru comprende la situación, al igual que su novia y la chica que los acompaña. La general de Suna le pregunta a los sapos escolta si les acompañarían a la batalla en Iwa, a lo que los pandilleros simplemente asienten, mientras Gamaburo le responde: _"Iremos donde usted vaya, señora. Nuestro honor e imagen ante nuestro aniki y su invocador requieren que nos aseguremos que no le pase nada, ni a usted ni a su pequeño"_. Temari agradece el apoyo de los sapos, mientras se prepara para invocar con sellos de manos (imposibilitada de hacerlo de manera rápida, al no contar con su abanico de batalla original) a su propio animal invocado: _Kamatari_ , la comadreja armada.

El pequeño animal mira sorprendido a su invocadora y a los enormes sapos allí presentes, y no puede evitar preguntar el motivo de tan extraña compañía. La rubia kunoichi le explica la situación, así como el que requiere su ayuda para la batalla; incómodo, el animal armado la reta, recordándole que exponerse de tal manera puede ser peligroso para su cría humana, pero ella le insiste que eso es demasiado importante para simplemente no hacer nada -además de que los sapos se encargarán de mantenerla a salvo-.

Sintiéndose desplazada por esos extraños, la comadreja tuerta simplemente asiente a los deseos de la rubia, mientras realiza su propio jutsu de invocación, haciendo aparecer un grupo numeroso de comadrejas, todas armadas como él, de tamaños que van desde los treinta centímetros hasta una de cuatro metros de largo (y que porta un par de lanzas cortas gemelas a su cintura). La más grande de ellas se ofrece como montura para el grupo de humanos.

Matsuri elige ir en brazos del enorme Gamaburo, mientras la pareja se sube en la comadreja gigante, partiendo todos a la carrera a la batalla. Mientras van en su montura, Shikamaru (que va sujeto de la cintura de su novia, quien encabeza en dicha montura al grupo) le pregunta a su pareja:

\- ¿Cuándo me lo pensabas decir?

\- ¿Qué cosa?

\- Ya sabes, lo de tu embarazo.

\- Veo que te diste cuenta.

\- Soy lento, pero no tanto como para no percatarme de lo que dicen en mi cara todos esos animales; ¿acaso Matsuri también…?

\- Tardó un poco en darse cuenta, pero era inevitable. Tuve que amenazarla peor que con lo nuestro para que no le informara nada a Gaara, o te lo dijera a ti.

\- Por eso insististe en pasar todo el tiempo con ella… pensé que te avergonzabas.

\- ¿De ti?

\- De lo nuestro. Disculpa por no ser más confiado, pero luego de la actitud que has tenido estos días no pude evitar recordar la época cuando jugabas conmigo.

\- Nunca jugué contigo, Shika; sólo eras muy lento para darte cuenta de lo evidente.

Shikamaru piensa en toda la situación, que ha aceptado resignado al saber que no tiene forma de obligarla a sustraerse de esa pelea (salvo combatiendo con ella, cosa que no quiere hacer). El muchacho no puede evitar acariciar el vientre de su novia, haciendo que ella se sobresalte:

\- Tienes razón. Era demasiado problemático pensar en lo que sucedía entre nosotros, simplemente contaba con que todo se solucionara sólo.

\- Eso deberá cambiar cuando nos casemos. Deberá haber mayor comunicación.

\- Y no guardarnos en secreto las cosas importantes, ¿verdad?

\- (haciéndose la desentendida, la rubia responde) Claro.

\- Aunque no sé si lleguemos a tanto. Seguramente tus hermanos me matarán por ésto.

\- Seguramente.

\- Y mi madre, un nieto… a ti te tratará como una reina, pero a mi…

\- Concéntrate, amor mio, que ya vamos llegando.

Teniendo ya una de las entradas de Iwa a la vista, la cual se encuentra sin guardias de ningún tipo, un par de los sapos se adelantan a toda carrera para abrir paso derribando con sus enormes cuerpos las pesadas puertas.

Los pocos shinobi que todavía aguantan en esa zona logran ver a los extraños recién llegados. En un primer momento se sienten desfallecer, al reconocer como ese numeroso grupo son animales, seguramente aliados de las enormes serpientes que destruyen su aldea.

Pero casi de inmediato logran reconocer que quien viaja al frente de todos, en una extraña montura, es una kunoichi y un acompañante, vivos, por lo que no puede tratarse del enemigo.

Lo sapos arremeten a gritos, lanzando lejos a los zetsus y a los pocos revividos que tienen a su alcance; Matsuri, subiendo a la cabeza de Gamaburo, ataca desde esa distancia, realizando jutsus de tierra con los que forma proyectiles de roca con los que ataca a las serpientes de los alrededores, llamando su atención (y alejándolas de los civiles que se encuentran ocultos en los pocos edificios que siguen en pie en las cercanías).

Tres serpientes gigantes (un clon de Manda y dos un poco menores) deciden arremeter contra los recién llegados. Temari ve su oportunidad y le indica al Nara con tres dedos, apuntando a las enormes atacantes.

Shikamaru comprende al vuelo la señal de su chica, saltando de su montura y reuniendo su chakra en el camino, hasta quedar a cincuenta metros de las tres bestias gigantes. Mientras la rubia le pide a los sapos que cuiden los flancos, se baja de la comadreja gigante y despliega su abanico de batalla, haciendo lucir las tres flores de loto que lleva dibujadas, a la espera del momento justo para atacar.

El controlador de sombra lanza su _kagemane no jutsu_ , proyectando su sombra en tres lineas que alcanzan rápidamente a los ofidios gigantes. La técnica de imitación de sombra captura a los atacantes, obligando a las tres serpientes a frenarse en seco; en sus condiciones, el jounin de Konoha podría tener a esas bestias enemigas retenidas por varios minutos, incluso con su gran tamaño, pero sabe que pronto no será necesario: a sus espaldas, su pareja salta para quedar por delante de él, moviendo su abanico para lanzar su propio ataque: " _Kirikiri Mai_ "; su técnica asesina, el ataque combinado entre ella y Kamatari.

Pero es diferente en esta ocasión, ya que son diez pequeñas comadrejas las que saltan sobre la onda de viento que crea la rubia, cada una portando una hoz tan grande como ellas a sus espaldas. Dirigidas por Kamatari, cada una de las pequeñas asesinas libera su arma, reforzando su ataque con el chakra de la técnica futon de su aliada humana. Las serpientes son alcanzadas en un par de segundos, con las comadrejas repartidas entre ellas y apuntando tanto a sus ojos como a su garganta (tres para cada una de las más pequeñas, cuatro para el clon de Manda); la comadreja tuerta y una compañera cercenan de un solo tajo el grueso cuello de la gran serpiente gris azulada, mientras las otras dos serpientes caen a su vez en un estrépito que hace temblar la tierra.

La general de Suna ordena a su grupo seguirla, uniéndose a ellos unos pocos shinobi de Iwa del lugar. Avanzarán lentamente, asegurando a los civiles y eliminando cualquier oposición que encuentren en su camino, peleando siempre con ventaja numérica. La comadreja gigante toma sus lanzas cortas, colocándose a la derecha de su comandante humana como su escolta, con Shikamaru a su izquierda (y con Matsuri siempre montada sobre Gamaburo, el sapo pandillero).

.

.

.

Kurotsuchi se había abierto paso a punta de jutsus desde el punto en que el ataque de Akatsuki la había encontrado (junto a la puerta sur de la aldea), hasta casi llegar al centro de la misma, siempre buscando a su abuelo.

Cinco minutos le había tomado ese sendero, debiendo ignorar la mayoría de los combates que se verificaban en todo el trayecto. De tanto en tanto aprovechaba algún golpe seguro y eliminaba a un descuidado zetsu blanco mientras combatía contra algún shinobi, atrapaba algún revivido con su combinación de cal y agua, e incluso tuvo que eliminar una serpiente demasiado persistente que le persiguió por varias cuadras y a la cual terminó empalando con una lanza de roca.

Quizás la chica debería haberse detenido a apoyar a los shinobi en donde quiera que el enemigo se encontrara, pero un fuerte presentimiento la estaba impulsando a tratar de hallar al Tsuchikage en medio de ese desastre. Algo le decía que se encontraba en grave peligro, y la kunoichi sabía que la vida de su abuelo era demasiado valiosa para poder afrontar con alguna posibilidad de éxito todo ese desastre sin él.

El viejo era, sobre todo en ciertos aspectos relacionados principalmente con su técnica y habilidades únicas, irreemplazable.

Y ahora finalmente lo había encontrado, enfrascado en un enfrentamiento con dos poderosos enemigos, a los cuales tardó unos instantes en reconocer: eran los dos anteriores Tsuchikage, ahora reducidos a peones muertos vivientes de Akatsuki.

La pelea del viejo Onoki con sus predecesores y maestros era particularmente destructiva. El conocimiento que los tres grandes guerreros tenían de las técnicas más poderosas del elemento tierra, sumado al control que el segundo Tsuchikage tenía de su _kekkei tota_ , el _jinton_ (elemento polvo, el mismo que controlaba su abuelo), los volvía oponentes demasiado terribles, lo que sumado a su propia inmortalidad volvían inútiles las mejores cartas de la última sombra de la tierra: Onoki era experto aniquilando a sus oponentes y volviéndolos nada (a costa de que sus ataques fuesen muy demandantes de su chakra), pero si éstos no se quedaban muertos, de nada le servía dicha fuerza.

Y todo el escenario daba cuenta de la magnitud de esa gran pelea. Un área de casi un kilómetro cuadrado se veía devastada, donde en medio de los escombros de edificios y árboles arrancados de cuajo, y con grandes porciones de tierra y roca sobresaliendo del suelo (producto de los poderosos jutsus utilizados) se veían un gran número de cadáveres: zetsus blancos, una decena de serpientes y muchísimos hombres y mujeres de todas las edades, todos ellos caídos en los primeros instantes de la batalla de ese día o atrapados en medio de la confrontación de esos tres colosos.

Kurotsuchi, viendo que ninguno de esos tres la miraba, observó los alrededores: nadie, ni aliados ni enemigos; por lo visto, todos habían huido de aquél lugar de muerte. Luego fijó su vista en su abuelo, quien a pesar de parecer totalmente concentrado en la pelea que tenía en frente no podía evitar mirar, de tanto en tanto, los cuerpos de los aldeanos que sobresalían por entre los escombros.

Allí su nieta comprendió todo: ¿Cuántos de ellos habrían caído por culpa de los ataques de Sandaime Tsuchikage, quien se supone era el encargado de protegerlos?

Pero no había tiempo de lamentarse por lo irreparable. Y, con esa convicción, la joven de pelo corto realizó los sellos necesarios para crear una docena de clones de tierra, a fin de lanzarse todos juntos contra Ishikawa y Mu: la aldea de Iwagakure sobreviviría ese día, y para ello era necesario que su líder viviera.

Aún si ella debía caer en su lugar.

* * *

MONTE MYOBOKU

Habían ya pasado cinco minutos desde el llamado de alerta, y finalmente se habían reunido todos los sapos en la explanada: miles de anfibios de todos tamaños y colores, con buena parte de ellos vistiendo armadura y portando espadas acordes a su porte, todos a la espera de la orden para partir.

En medio de los grupos reunidos, equipos de sapos cargaban carretas de mano con el equipamiento necesario para los intervinientes.

Dos tipos de equipos estaban organizados de antemano.

El primero tipo eran los de sapos combatientes; escuadrones de entre cuatro y seis sapos, de tamaño similar entre ellos, cuya labor principal durante la operación sería el contener al ejercito enemigo y realizar la captura de los revividos, luchando codo a codo con los comandantes y los combatientes humanos de las aldeas. Aquí estaban sólo los mejores guerreros de cada familia, aquellos que por su habilidad y recursos podían equipararse a los más fuertes jounin de cada aldea shinobi. El único equipo que recibían de los repartidores era la banda que los identificaba como parte de uno de los seis grupos de batalla, un set de pergaminos de sellado para los revividos y un kunai de transposición para el hiraishin, a cargo del líder de escuadrón.

El segundo tipo de equipo, mucho más numerosos que los primeros, eran los de rescate: equipos mixtos, formados por cinco sapos de apoyo (no combatientes) y dos guerreros de tamaño pequeño (no mayores a dos metros). Los sapos de apoyo portaban mochilas con suministros médicos y un paquete de pergaminos de transporte, del tamaño de una palma humana, similares a los creados para los sellos de captura, pero que tenían una finalidad especial: los sellos verdes (diez por grupo) servían para evacuar civiles, permitiendo mover hasta diez humanos adultos con un solo sello; los rojos (veinte por grupo) eran para los heridos, un humano por sello, a fin de retirarlo a zonas especiales donde serían tratados por sapos entrenados. La orden era clara: ningún humano que requiriera tratamiento médico mayor podía ser intervenido en zonas de combate, debido al riesgo que implicaba tanto para el paciente como para los sapos el permanecer inmóviles demasiado tiempo.

Los sapos guerreros que acompañaban a los de apoyo tenían por única misión el proteger a los grupos de rescate, teniendo estrictamente prohibido el dejarlos solos para intervenir en la batalla.

La orden era clara: si por algún motivo la escolta era herida o requerida por alguno de los comandantes de campo (y por ningún otro) los sapos de apoyo debían volver a la base para conseguir nueva escolta; igualmente, con los sellos agotados, debían retornar al Monte Myoboku a reabastecerse.

.

.

.

" _¡RECUERDEN, MOJEN LOS SELLOS POR ATRÁS Y PÉGUENLOS EN LA PIEL DEL HUMANO A EVACUAR, ENTONCES LOS ACTIVAN! ¡SI SON UN GRUPO, TODOS DEBEN ESTAR TOMADOS DE LA MANO ANTES DE COLOCAR EL SELLO! ¡SI HAY NIÑOS PEQUEÑOS DEBEN SER MOVIDOS TOMADOS POR UN MAYOR O POR UNO DE LOS SAPOS DE APOYO, EXCEPTO SI ES PARA TRATAMIENTO MÉDICO! ¡UNA VEZ COLOCADOS LOS SELLOS NO DEBEN SER QUITADOS; RECUERDEN QUE SI SON MUCHOS LOS HUMANOS USANDO SIMULTÁNEAMENTE LOS PUNTOS DE INVOCACIÓN PUEDEN TARDAR UNOS SEGUNDOS EN DESAPARECER! ¡Y NO SE OLVIDEN DE QUE NO DEBEN MORIRSE!"_

La última frase dicha por Shima-obaachan, quien gritaba las últimas instrucciones a los grupos de salvataje, le sacó una pequeña sonrisa a Naruto, distrayéndolo de pensar sobre lo que sea que estuviese sucediendo en esos momentos en las aldeas bajo ataque.

Los últimos informes de los vigías eran preocupantes: a pesar de lo corto de la batalla, la abrumadora ventaja numérica de los invasores estaba pasando mella en los defensores humanos. Al menos había recibido ya la noticia de la aparición de los mensajeros del Pacto en Iwa, quienes se habían adelantado a su movimiento logrando movilizar un refuerzo de casi cincuenta guerreros, entre los tres shinobi que lo conformaban, los sapos invocados por la rubia y más de treinta comadrejas armadas (siendo el último grupo un extra con el que sinceramente no contaba).

Comprendiendo la gravedad de la situación, y considerando que ninguna otra aldea o ciudad había sido atacada, el maestro sennin decidió conseguir unos refuerzos extras, pensando principalmente en la situación en Iwa y Kumo. Para ello, envió mensajeros a la capital del Hierro y a la villa de Amegakure, a fin de que proporcionaran la ayuda que pudieran, tanto de combatientes como de personal médico, los que serían movilizados por los sapos al campo de batalla en caso de ser necesarios.

.

.

.

Una vez estaban todos los sapos con sus equipos y sellos personales, Naruto se preparó para la fase final antes de la partida, la más difícil de todas: entraría en modo senjutsu y expandiría su espíritu para copar toda la explanada, a fin de conectarse con cada uno de los sapos allí presentes (que incluían además a los que, sin formar parte de los grupos de batalla, cumplirían labores en la base).

Poco más de siete mil sapos -un tercio de ellos combatientes- estarían conectados con el Maestro Sennin, quien aprovecharía de compartir el chakra del nueve colas con ellos, así como de llenar las reservas de chakra natural de los anfibios (en previsión a que al momento de llegar a las aldeas haya todavía rastros del veneno contenido en los pergaminos de invocación de Akatsuki).

Toda la operación debería tardar un par de minutos.

Un banderín, levantado por Gamabunta en persona, le indicó a todos los sapos el hacer silencio, a fin de no desconcentrar al joven humano durante la delicada operación.

Justo antes de iniciar, Naruto se percató de que faltaba algo. El joven se acercó rápidamente al Gran Sapo Sabio, a fin de expresarle su idea: _"Ojii-sama, creo que sería bueno que le pudiera dirigir unas palabras de aliento a los sapos aquí reunidos. Ya sabe, para animarlos para la batalla que enfrentaremos. Cuando esté compartiendo mi chakra con ellos podré canalizar su voz a través del enlace, así no necesitará gritar. Seguro que lo apreciaran mucho"_.

Extrañamente, Gamamaru se niega a hacerlo. Creyendo que se encuentra cansado, Naruto elige recurrir a otro de los grandes líderes allí reunidos, pero uno a uno declinan la oportunidad: ni Fukasaku, ni Shima, ni Gamabunta, ni el viejo Fujita quieren hacerlo.

Viendo que el muchacho no acaba de comprender la negativa de los sapos mayores a su solicitud, es el gran jefe de los sapos invocados quien le explica: _"Ninguno de nosotros hablará, subordinado. Ellos (dijo el gigante, señalando a los sapos que copaban la explanada) no quieren oírnos a nosotros, sino al heredero de Rikudo Sennin; es por ti que están dispuestos a luchar, por nadie más"_.

Naruto comprende que ese es su deber, y decide hacer caso a las palabras de Gamabunta.

El joven rubio se sienta en el prado, con las piernas cruzadas, gesto que es repetido por cada uno de los sapos que se encuentran alrededor suyo. Le toma cinco segundos el expandir su propio espíritu hasta los confines de la explanada, conectándose con cada uno de esos anfibios, grandes y pequeños; se siente abrumado, sintiendo por primera vez la responsabilidad que pesa sobre si por cada una de esas vidas, tanto o más valiosas que las de aquellos a quienes van a socorrer ese día.

Los sapos sienten como el poder del heredero de Rikudo Sennin los va llenando, con un calor y una fuerza desconocidas para ellos. Un sentimiento nuevo, mezcla de confianza y fe, los sobrepuja.

Las palabras del joven Naruto llegan a cada uno de sus compañeros de esa jornada, a sus mentes y sus corazones:

" _Todos ustedes se han reunido en este lugar confiando en una idea, una seguridad que los ha alentado a seguir mis pasos, convencidos de que soy más de lo que aparento ser. Ustedes no ven a Uzumaki Namikase Naruto, un muchacho tonto y algo torpe, que tuvo que surgir de su esfuerzo y con la ayuda de unos pocos amigos, en medio del desprecio de muchos._

 _No. Ustedes me han visto con otros ojos desde siempre, desde el primer día en que puse un pie en esta tierra lejana que ahora siento como mi verdadero hogar. Primero como alguien digno de aprender su sabiduría; luego, como el continuador de aquél que fue su amigo, el Ermitaño Sapo; finalmente, como el chico de la promesa, el que terminaría aquello comenzado por aquél cuyo nombre y fama es mayor a la que cualquier mortal pudiera pretender._

 _Me han dado un título que sé que no merezco, y han depositado en mi, en mis propósitos y en mis metas, una confianza que creía excesiva. Yo no era el heredero de Rikudo Sennin. El nombre que me había dado a mi mismo no era más que una máscara que ocultaba mi propia debilidad._

 _Hasta hoy._

 _Ayer, creía representar un papel absurdo, atribuyéndome una fama que sabía inmerecida y usando un titulo que pensé era necesario para ocultar de la vista de todos mis propias falencias y debilidades. El Densetsu no Sennin no era más que una gran mentira, destinada a engañar a los hombres y mujeres, una ilusión que pretendía ser el portador de la paz, una paz que durante mil años le ha sido esquiva a la humanidad por culpa de su propia debilidad._

 _Hoy, nada de eso importa. Porque al verlos a todos ustedes sé que mi fuerza es real. Porque nunca fue mi fuerza, sino la de mis hermanos, los sapos de Myobokuzan._

 _Hoy, ustedes son mi familia. Son mis padres, mis abuelos, mis tíos, mis primos. Hoy, más que nunca, puedo llevar con orgullo el nombre que me he atrevido a darme, ya no como una careta vacía, lista a caerse a pedazos al menor obstáculo, sino como un nombre real, uno que en sus palabras lleva implícita una promesa de victoria._

 _Porque mi fuerza es real e incontestable. Porque es la fuerza de mis amigos, de mis aliados que habitan los verdes prados, los altos bosques y las agrestes colinas del Monte Myoboku._

 _Hoy, el heredero de Rikudo Sennin, a quien ustedes han levantado con sus brazos, luchará con sus hermanos, todos listos a vencer al mayor mal que se ha levantado sobre la Tierra. En esta hora, los sapos le gritarán a los cuatro vientos que mientras ellos existan, la maldad y la muerte no triunfaran. Un mensaje de triunfo y libertad que resonará en cada rincón, por los siglos venideros. Porque la historia de este día será conocida de todos, y nuestros hijos y nuestros nietos la celebrarán._

 _Es un día de victoria. Lo sé, como cada uno de ustedes también lo sabe._

 _¡Por que hoy mi familia lucha conmigo!_

 _¡Y yo, como uno más de ustedes, llevaré el nombre "gama" no sólo a mis espaldas, sino también en mi frente y en mi corazón…!_

 _¡HOY TODOS SOMOS SAPOS!"_

Naruto termina su transferencia de chakra, junto con sus palabras, e impulsado por un ánimo que no creía poder tener se levanta eufórico. Ha sentido los espíritus de todos esos anfibios, y el sentimiento de triunfo lo embarga.

Los anfibios, al unísono, se levantan junto al Maestro Sennin, croando a viva voz y levantando sus armas, en un sólo gran grito que resuena hasta los confines más lejanos de la tierra sagrada de los sapos, evidenciando que ya están todos listos para la batalla:

"¡GA-MA-SENNIN! ¡GA-MA-SENNIN! ¡GA-MA-SENNIN!"


	46. Chapter 46

La primera visita de los hermanos Dokugama fue al Taicho Supremo de los Samurai, en Tetsu.

Mifune ya estaba enterado del ataque iniciado contra las cinco grandes aldeas (gracias a la información proporcionada por los sapos de apoyo en las tareas de implementación del Protocolo Diez, quienes todavía se encontraban ayudando en su ciudad) y había iniciado, como medida precautoria, la evacuación de toda su gente, así como el despliegue de casi cinco mil de sus samurai por toda la ciudad (número alcanzado gracias a la división originalmente estacionada en las Sombras, junto al país del Viento, y que luego de que su país se uniera al Pacto había dejado de ser necesaria en aquél lugar, retornando hace apenas un par de horas a la capital del Hierro).

El mensaje traído por los sapos negros, enviado por el Densetsu no Sennin en persona, le puso en principio en una disyuntiva, al no saber qué era lo correcto. Y es que, aunque sabía que le debía a Naruto el que su ciudad no estuviese corriendo la misma suerte de las otras aldeas (por obra y gracia de un encuentro fortuito en Kusa), enviar a sus hombres y mujeres a intervenir en la batalla, tan lejos y bajo el mando de alguien que era básicamente un extraño, le ponía en aprietos. Por sobre todo, estaba el problema de que la presencia de sus samurai en las urbes de la Alianza Shinobi, de la cual ahora eran formalmente enemigos, pudiese ser visto como algún tipo de intrusión armada.

Y ese era un papel que no deseaba asumir, no cuando no tenía en claro lo que sucedería después de que la gran batalla terminara.

Mientras despedía a los mensajeros de su aliado, decidió reunir a sus comandantes de campo, a fin de contar con su opinión: en ningún momento la alianza entre ellos, el Pacto y el Monte Myoboku les imponía ayudar en operaciones de ese tipo, y él no obligaría a que sus tropas lucharan y murieran bajo banderas extrañas, sin ninguna ganancia para ellos o para su tierra. Fue uno de sus líderes de escuadrón, un joven de nombre Tetsuo quien, luego de oír la explicación de su líder, decidió responder por los allí presentes: " _Discúlpeme, Taicho, pero sus dudas son absurdas. Cuando el Maestro Sennin eligió enfrentar a sus enemigos en Oto, Ame y Kusa no se detuvo a pensar en las consecuencias de sus actos para él o para los sapos que lucharon con él; ese instante de decisión le permitió salvar a miles, a decenas de miles, y lograron encausar esta guerra hasta lo que es hoy. Y sinceramente yo, y creo que muchos de nosotros, estamos mucho mejor sabiendo que luchamos del lado de los buenos, de los que quieren acabar con todo esto. Si dependiera de mi, nada me haría más orgulloso que ir y pelear codo a codo con quienes salvaron a nuestra ciudad y nuestras familias, porque la batalla en la Hierba debió haber sido aquí, en nuestros hogares. Sé que tal vez morirán algunos de los nuestros, y entiendo que quizás luego de este día los líderes de Iwa y Kumo nos vean como intrusos, y no como sus salvadores, pero eso no podría importarme menos. Si vamos allá, iremos para saldar una deuda, no a luchar por gloria o reconocimiento. Nuestro honor como samurai nos exige pagar lo que Uzumaki Naruto hizo por nuestra gente a cualquier costo; luego habrá tiempo para analizar si hicimos o no lo correcto"_.

El anciano líder mira el rostro de su joven subordinado, y luego posa su vista en cada uno de los hombres y mujeres que le rodean: cada uno de ellos sólo asiente con su cabeza, secundando así las palabras de Tetsuo. Viendo que todo ha sido dicho, Mifune les habla: _"Bien. Si es lo que piensan, no seré yo quien se interpondrá en su deseo. Distribuyan las noticias entre la tropa; informen que el Maestro Sennin ha recalcado que desea voluntarios dispuestos a enfrentar a la muerte al lado de él y de sus sapos. Los que deseen participar que se reúnan en la calle frente al cuartel general. En cinco minutos deben estar allí, con sus armas y equipo; sólo combatientes experimentados y personal con conocimiento médico. ¡Vayan ahora mismo, rápido!"_

Al instante, todos los allí reunidos se despiden en un rápido gesto y se dispersan, a fin de alcanzar los puntos donde sus subordinados esperan sus noticias.

.

.

.

Gamahiro se mantenía firme en su posición, de pie en medio de la Plaza del Recuerdo, absorto en sus propios pensamientos. Parado bajo la suave lluvia que en ese momento caía sobre la aldea de Ame, se le veía más concentrado que en otras ocasiones.

Aunque era bastante reservado, sus subordinados sapos no podían dejar de notar ese rostro cansado: la decepción era evidente, y todos los sapos sabían a qué se debía. Y es que, a pesar de que había aprendido a apreciar a los humanos que habitaban la Aldea Escondida entre la Lluvia, y era consciente del peso y la importancia de la responsabilidad que el Maestro Sennin había puesto sobre sus hombros y sobre los del batallón que mandaba (doscientos sapos combatientes y otros ochenta de apoyo, principalmente vigías y unidades de espionaje, distribuidos por todo el país) no dejaba de sentirse triste por no poder estar acompañando a sus compañeros maestros sapos en esa importante jornada.

¿Qué harían sus amigos sin sus poderosos puños y sus gigantescas espadas gemelas para cuidarles las espaldas?

Por ello, no podía dejar de mirar con envidia mal disimulada a los equipos de shinobi humanos que se congregaban en la explanada de aquella plaza, a los pies de las estatuas de los protectores de su aldea, todos ellos listos a concurrir a la batalla.

Porque la embajada de los sapos mensajeros del rubio había sido exitosa. Tal vez demasiado, y los líderes de la aldea y el país debieron imponer su autoridad para que la mitad de su fuerza permaneciera en la ciudad, junto a los sapos de la guarnición.

Ciertamente entre los soldados de Ame no faltaba el que se sentía incómodo por el hecho de que ahora tendrían que pelear para salvar a esos idiotas del norte, los que hace casi dos meses sólo tenían como meta darle a su tierra y a su aldea el mismo fatídico destino de Oto y los Campos de Arroz. Pero esas dudas morían ante la oportunidad que se les presentaba de demostrar su valía y así acabar de una buena vez con el estigma (inmerecido) que cargaban de ser una fuerza al servicio de Akatsuki, o cómplices de los propósitos del falso Madara.

Y qué mejor que luchando a la sombra de Uzumaki Namikase Naruto, el nuevo protector de su país.

Quien lo diría: los hombres y mujeres de Ame luchando lado a lado con el mismo asesino de su adorado anterior líder.

Y es que los nativos de la Lluvia habían logrado conciliar todos esos sucesos de una forma muy sencilla: la derrota del dios Pain no había sido nada más que un sacrificio necesario para que el nuevo Rikudo Sennin se alzara como su legítimo e indiscutido sucesor, todo aquello confirmado por la posterior muerte del Ángel de dios al lado del Densetsu no Sennin (reafirmando así su legítimo lugar como continuador de la obra de dios) luchando contra el mismo que hoy en día los amenazaba a todos. Venciendo a Pain, había dejado en claro su superioridad ante todos.

O sea, al disponerse para la lucha no sólo respondían al llamado del joven Maestro Sabio, sino que honraban el nombre y el legado de sus protectores, apoyando a su rubio ungido.

* * *

KUMO

La enorme destrucción colateral causada en su modo bestia con colas había obligado a Killer Bee a volver a su figura humana, combatiendo como mejor podía a las gigantescas criaturas que asolaban su aldea y exterminaban a su gente.

Apenas seis minutos, y el fuego y el polvo cubría ya la mayoría de la Aldea Escondida entre las Nubes.

Los gritos y pedidos de ayuda eran, a este punto, bastante menos notorios que al principio de la batalla. Bee no quería centrar su atención en el desarrollo de los acontecimientos, y sólo se detenía a pensar en aquello cuando se cruzaba en su camino con algún cuerpo: a veces era algún civil inocente, con su cuerpo semi-destrozado por la fiereza del enemigo; en otras, algún compañero shinobi, caído con las armas en la mano. Lo peor era cuando se encontraba con grupos de más de uno, muchas veces adultos con niños pequeños, probablemente familias que huían antes de ser alcanzados por la negra muerte.

Pero fue una escena la que realmente lo impactó: la de una serpiente blanca devorando una joven mujer, la que alcanzó a dirigirle la mirada antes de ser tragada por completo; eso lo que lo hizo reaccionar. Porque, aunque logró en apenas cinco segundos matar al engendro de doce metros y recuperar a su presa, no pudo salvarla: el veneno de la bestia, producto de un arañaso de sus colmillos contra la piel de la chica, la había matado; la mujer había estado condenada desde antes de que él la viera pidiéndole ayuda.

Y se dio cuenta de lo que debía hacer. Y su hermano A dejó de existir en ese momento: el Raikage tendría que arreglárselas solo. Y Bee multiplicó sus esfuerzos, dejando al grupo que luchaba en ese momento contra los comandantes revividos y agotó su chakra creando innumerables clones de tinta, los que se distribuyeron por toda Kumo, a fin de asistir a los civiles y poder protegerlos, llevándolos a la seguridad de los refugios, incluso en sus propios brazos.

Y así, con la fuerza que da la desesperación, casi quinientas copias del jinchuriki del ocho colas se desplegaron a lo largo y ancho de la destruida aldea, ignorando las batallas y concentrados en una sola labor: rescatar cuantos hombres, mujeres y niños fuera posible de toda esa debacle, con cada uno de ellos repitiendo una sola idea en sus mentes: _"Uno más, salvaremos a uno más"._

 _._

 _._

 _._

La llegada del general rebelde de la Niebla a donde luchaba su superior y líder de su aldea se había visto retrasada por la numerosa oposición encontrada en el camino. Incluso, la situación era tan grave que tanto Samui como los dos shinobi de la Hoja que le seguían se habían separado de él, a fin de apoyar la lucha de los defensores de la villa y ayudar a contener a los miles de zetsus blancos y revividos que recorrían con casi total impunidad las calles de Kumo. Al menos A seguía resistiendo contra sus tres oponentes: su padre, el primero y Yugito, sin más apoyo que dos equipos anbu, quienes se repartían entre esa pelea y la contención de los demás elementos del ejército enemigo que de tanto en tanto trataban de intervenir.

El Raikage estaba en el límite de sus capacidades. El mantener su armadura de rayo durante casi cinco minutos había sobre-exigido sus reservas de chakra; sin embargo, no tenía otra opción más que esa: sin ese refuerzo a su cuerpo y velocidad no habría podido aguantar tanto contra sus tres oponentes. De sus ocho escoltas tres ya habían muerto y dos estaban fuera de combate por sus heridas, y ahora los restantes se habían distanciado para poder contener una ola de casi cincuenta zetsus blancos que arremetía nuevamente contra ellos. De allí que agradeció la llegada de Darui: sea lo que sea que hubiese pasado entre aquél y los prisioneros de la Hoja, ahora no podía importar menos, y la fuerza del Rayo Negro sería necesaria para tener alguna posibilidad de ganar.

Shodai Raikage trató de lanzarse a capturar al recién llegado pero Yugito le detuvo, siendo secundada por el Tercero: el predecesor del actual A había reconocido al muchacho y sabía lo que podía lograr. Si bien no lo veía desde que que fue su maestro, siendo sólo un niño, había estimado su gran potencial en ese entonces, y el solo verlo llegar evidenciaba que sus estimaciones respecto de Darui eran más que acertadas y el muchacho ya habría superado en fuerza a su propio hijo (quien a pesar de sus esfuerzos nunca mostró el nivel necesario para dominar el poderoso rayo negro, su técnica más poderosa).

Pero lo que hizo el joven moreno superó las expectativas de todos -incluidas las de su difunto maestro-.

Darui ayudó a su líder a levantarse, para luego observar todo el panorama alrededor suyo. Sabía que no contaba con buena parte de su fuerza física ni su velocidad, pero su chakra estaba en un muy alto nivel, y el tiempo pasado en cama lo había aprovechado entrenando su percepción y control de energía.

Los tres comandantes revividos sintieron de inmediato la súbita subida del chakra del general de Kumo. Pero no fueron sólo ellos, sino también algunos pocos revividos de las cercanías, los zetsus blancos que luchaban contra los escoltas del Raikage, e incluso un par de serpientes paradas a unas cuadras del lugar.

Todos ellos, siendo detectados a su vez por Darui, quien tardó un par de segundos en completar los cuatro sellos necesarios para su técnica: _"Ranton: Reiza Sakazu"_.

Entre las manos del joven moreno, separadas unos centímetros entre si, se crea una potente esfera de luz blanca, que brilla con gran intensidad, obstaculizando la vista de todos aquellos que le observan. Tanto los revividos (con excepción del Primer Raikage) como los combatientes de Kumo cierran sus ojos al instante, sabiendo lo que implicaba aquél vistoso jutsu; pero ni los zetsus blancos ni las serpientes tienen esa precaución, por lo que quedan obnubiladas por el potente destello.

Al segundo, haces de luz se disparan desde la esfera luminosa, sostenida y alimentada por Darui, atacando a cada uno de sus enemigos en las cercanías, hasta trescientos metros a la redonda. Los miembros del ejército de Akatsuki son alcanzados casi al instante, mientras los haces luminosos esquivan a los defensores de Kumo dentro del área de ataque, torciéndose en el aire para evitar impactarlos. Los kages revividos y la antigua jinchuriki del dos colas usan su velocidad para tratar de escapar, pero el control del creador del ataque es tal que los rayos luminosos los persiguen, dándoles pronto alcance, mientras se hacen más intensos, como si fuesen ataques de rayos láser que consumen con su gran calor aquello que tocan.

Ese es el Circo de Láser, la técnica más poderosa del Elemento Tormenta. Algo que ninguno controla al nivel del Rayo Negro, quien con un sólo ataque ha acabado con casi cien enemigos. Cuando el jutsu termina, ningún peón de Akatsuki dentro del alcance de la técnica está en pie, y tan sólo los revividos alcanzados por ella han logrado evitar su fin, gracias a su propia inmortalidad.

Mientras los comandantes muertos vivientes se regeneran Darui toma un par de espadas cortas, dejadas en el campo por los anbu caídos durante la pelea: aquello deberá servir.

Lo primero que ven los revividos luego de volver a materializarse es a un decidido jounin de Kumo, que luce un tatuaje "Trueno" en su hombro izquierdo y una tanto en cada mano, de las que se desprenden rayos negros al aire y al suelo cercano. Al ver el panorama, Darui le dice a su líder, quien ha aprovechado la intervención del shinobi moreno para reponer sus fuerzas: _"Siento lo sucedido y el haber liberado a los prisioneros, pero era algo que debía hacerse, Jefe. Ahora sólo tenemos que aguantar unos minutos. Se supone que Naruto enviará refuerzos suficientes para poder derrotar a esta plaga muy pronto";_ A le responde: _"Ya veo. Aunque no es normal que uno de tus brazos se revele contra ti, y si fuesen otras las circunstancias no dudaría en arrancármelo, en este momento sería estúpido pelear sin mi segunda mano derecha. Fingiremos que nada ha pasado y aplastaremos a estos imitadores"._

Darui asiente, con rostro cansado, mientras cruza sus espadas para hacer surgir un poderoso relámpago negro, que corre en dirección de los comandantes del ejército de Akatsuki en Kumo.

.

.

.

Choji finalmente había caído.

El alto consumo de chakra de su técnica especial, sin tener ninguna de las preparaciones necesarias para ello, sumado al daño presente en su cuerpo producto del interrogatorio previo a la pelea, había terminando causando en el chico un desgaste mayor al que esperaba. Como si eso hubiese sido poco, la presión de todas esas serpientes gigantes yendo por su cuerpo lo había obligado -en vista de que no contaba con arma alguna de la cual servirse o una armadura que le permitiera aguantar con relativa protección los colmillos ponzoñosos de esos reptiles- a usar su _Cho Harite_ ("empuje de mega palma") durante todo el tiempo, a fin de asegurar cada golpe dado a las restantes agresoras y evitar así el verse sobrepasado; sin embargo, cada uno de esos golpes de palma reforzados con chakra lo habían agotado hasta el extremo y ahora, con trece serpientes muertas a su haber, no podía hacer nada más.

La primera señal de alarma para el colosal muchacho fue la repentina desaparición del halo de chakra azul que cubría sus manos; al verlas, notó que el trazado de rayas rojas que aparecían en ellas junto con su técnica de reforzamiento simplemente se esfumaban. Una última serpiente gris sólo pudo ser empujada a unas decenas de metros justo antes de que su portentoso cuerpo comenzara a encogerse velozmente, dejándolo en el proceso a unos doce metros del suelo antes de caer al mismo, en un golpe seco.

Rápidamente Omoi ordenó que un par de sus chunnin socorrieran al compañero caído, quien no daba muestras de poder reaccionar de donde yacía, tendido sobre el pavimento.

El grupo de combate del discípulo de Bee estaba ahora formado por cerca treinta jounin y chunnin, habiendo sido reforzado con los shinobi originalmente designados como los vigilantes de los prisioneros de Konoha y que, ya recuperados de la incapacitación parcial a que los había sometido Darui, se habían sumado a las labores de defensa.

La Torre Raikage estaba destruida, así como la mayoría de los empinados edificios que se encontraban montados sobre las salientes de roca que se levantaban por los alrededores del centro de comando de la Aldea. Los defensores en ese sector, que formaban una bolsa de resistencia ante al menos doscientos enemigos que los rodeaban, tenían ya ocho bajas, con tres de ellos muertos.

Imposibilitados de moverse de esa posición ventajosa, los shinobi bajo el mando de Omoi luchaban ruidosamente, ofreciéndose a si mismos como señuelo para mantener fijos en ese lugar, ya desocupado de civiles, a una parte siquiera de los atacantes de Akatsuki. Era un movimiento de desgaste, destinado solo a ganar segundos preciosos para que los refuerzos anunciados por el embajador de la Hoja llegaran.

Karui se aproximó a su amigo caído, a quien los dos chunnin que lo recogieron colocaron junto a un muro semi derruido, junto a los otros cinco heridos del grupo. Mucho más delgado de lo que nunca pensó verlo, Choji se mantenía con sus ojos cerrados y su respiración débil, como si hubiese llegado al extremo de su agotamiento.

Mientras estaba distraída viendo al guerrero caído, una presencia llegó a toda velocidad colocándose a las espaldas de la pelirroja, quien no fue capaz de reaccionar ante el recién llegado y sólo alcanzó a notar como la mano derecha de Choji la arrojaba hacia un lado, evitando que el kunai del enemigo le alcanzara en la espalda y tomando el golpe destinado a la chica de ojos ámbar con su mano izquierda, el que atravesó su palma, para luego sujetar al atacante con su mano gigante, la que ya había alcanzado casi dos metros de envergadura.

El Akimichi, con lo último de su fuerza, aplastó al agresor, pulverizándolo.

Karui levantó la vista sólo para ver como la grotesca mano de Choji recuperaba sus dimensiones normales, mientras su dueño se desmayaba, con la sangre fluyendo de su palma izquierda atravesada.

Unos metros más lejos reconoce al agresor que no había logrado ver antes, reconstruyéndose: pelo largo de dos colores (mitad negro, mitad blanco) uniforme y chaleco táctico de Kumo y, por sobre todo, luciendo un tatuaje azul, un diamante que cubría casi toda la parte derecha de su cara.

La kunoichi pelirroja pudo reconocerlo de las historias de su maestro: el anterior jinchuriki del ocho colas, _Fukai_ , quien como su maestro había adoptado un nombre nuevo cuando asumió su papel como carcelero del gigantesco toro-pulpo.

Ese era _Blue B_ , el cuarto comandante del ejército invasor de Kumogakure.

Y Karui, viendo a su amigo y a sus compañeros heridos a merced del enemigo, liberó la katana que había sujetado nuevamente a su espalda, lanzándose contra el revivido sin detenerse a pensar si esa era una lucha en la que podría ganar.

* * *

KONOHA

Las noticias respecto a la posibilidad casi cierta de una invasión de Akatsuki a la aldea, así como su composición, mecanismo y posibles números de los atacantes, había sido manejada con la más estricta reserva por los mandos de la aldea.

Dicho secreto había tenido dos finalidades principales. La primera había sido el no perturbar la vida normal de los habitantes de la Hoja, a fin de no afectar la economía de la villa; la segunda y principal, el evitar que por vía de algún poblador, shinobi o visitante llegara al enemigo la certeza de que ellos sabían exactamente como procedería su ataque. Y es que, teníendo más menos un conocimiento preciso de la fuerza y los números que podía manejar Akatsuki (evidenciados en sus tres operaciones previas) y, teniendo en claro que una batalla a gran escala era inevitable, lo mejor era que esta se diera bajo supuestos conocidos y no con el elemento sorpresa en manos del falso Madara y sus aliados.

O sea, era mejor pelear en Konoha, a sabiendas de cómo se desarrollaría esa batalla y adoptando las medidas necesarias para minimizar el impacto de la misma, que simplemente dejar que el invasor supiera que había sido descubierto y, como consecuencia de aquello, alterara sus planes por algo incluso peor que lo que había ya preparado.

De allí que, fuera de los líderes de sección, los altos mandos, los jefes de los clanes y los involucrados en la implementación del Protocolo Diez, nadie sabía cómo se desarrollaría el más que probable ataque a la urbe de parte del ejército de Akatsuki.

Y esa sorpresa descolocó al joven chunnin, quien apenas salía de su hogar para concurrir a su cita con sus compañeros y su líder de equipo, junto a los cuales concurrirían a la Torre Hokage a fin de recibir los detalles de su próxima misión de guardia fronteriza, la primera que tendrían en lo que iba de la guerra. Finalmente, luego de dos meses de labores dentro de la aldea (período en que había logrado su ascenso por sugerencia a los mandos de su jounin-sensei -ascenso truncado originalmente por haberse cruzado con el equipo Taka en las primeras etapas del último examen especial en Suna-), saldrían al exterior.

Rápidamente entró a su morada, a fin de poder equiparse ante la repentina aparición del enemigo.

Las sirenas que anunciaban el ataque y la activación del protocolo de evacuación de la villa no hacían más que aumentar su nerviosismo. El muchacho recogió rápidamente su bolsa de herramientas con sus kunai y el viejo bastón de batalla que había pertenecido en el pasado a su abuelo (en ese momento de cincuenta centímetros de largo cinco de ancho), el que amarró a su espalda.

El muchacho confiaba que su familia, ausente, estaría siendo evacuada con los demás civiles. Su deber ahora era con sus compañeros de armas, principalmente con Udon, Moegi y Ebizu-sensei, quienes seguramente se enfrentaban a los atacantes como el resto de los miembros del cuerpo shinobi de la aldea. Él, el heredero del nombre Sarutobi, debía hacer su parte, al igual que su abuelo y su tío lo habían hecho antes.

Y así, Konohamaru salió a la carrera, saltando desde la ventana de su habitación que daba a la calle, en un segundo piso. Pero sólo pudo llegar hasta el suelo antes de verse acorralado por dos zetsus blancos, quienes se le abalanzaron en busca de su vida. El chico sonrió: para alguien que había confrontado cara a cara a unos de los caminos de Pain, esos monigotes blancos no eran nada.

Dos poderosos rasengan dieron cuenta de los confiados enemigos antes de que el muchacho siguiera su camino.

.

.

.

El grupo de rescate de Rokudaime Hokage, dirigido por Senju Shizune en persona, combatía contra el enmascarado.

Veinte shinobi contra uno.

Y no habían logrado ningún avance después de tres minutos de pelea.

Tobi se divertía con ellos, jugando a esquivar y hacer que los ninjas de Konoha se atacaran entre si, mientras fijaba su atención en lo que sucedía alrededor suyo. Y es que, luego de todo el tiempo transcurrido, dominaba ya el truco de poder ver a larga distancia, incluso contando con un sólo byakugan a su disposición.

Y se puso a observar a sus comandantes.

Mito y Sakumo estaban de pie en el centro de la aldea, a un par de cuadras de donde él estaba. Ignorados por los defensores de Konoha, sólo esperaban. Y él sabía el motivo: aunque en realidad no tenía muchas esperanzas de poder capturar a Naruto ese día, no pensaba desaprovechar del todo la oportunidad para ello si es que surgía, y anticipándose a esa posibilidad había dispuesto que todos los grupos de mando de sus ejércitos contaran con al menos un revivido con técnicas capaces de inmovilizar al rubio sin matarlo. Esa era la tarea de esos dos (y la del Hyuga, pero por lo visto los deseos de sangre de ese habían sido más fuertes que sus órdenes).

Lejos, a casi medio kilómetro, ese imbécil de Danzo, quien sólo se dedicaba a cazar a los shinobi que combatían en la ciudad, mostrándose muy descuidado en sus peleas y habiendo caído ya varias veces capturado (pero siendo siempre liberado por sus subordinados).

En eso, mientras esquivaba un jutsu de fuego de un anbu, pudo notar como un revivido se separaba de sus compañeros y se dirigía al cementerio memorial. Por lo visto, Kabuto aprovechaba para surtirse de nuevas muestras, y era evidente detrás de quien iba.

Y el usar a ese revivido en particular, para esa tarea, le resultaba particularmente descarado al falso Madara.

.

.

.

El pequeño tomó firmemente su cuchillo, decidido a defender su posición a cualquier precio.

Los sonidos de la alarma lo habían encontrado en su labor de patrullaje, con el sello de invocación del enemigo y su chakra envenenado demasiado lejos para poder afectarlo.

Al principio había querido ir a la batalla, pero la certeza de que ese lugar no podía ser descuidado lo frenó de aquello. Sólo pudo observar como los shinobi que custodiaban el cementerio por el lado del muro corrían en dirección al centro de la aldea, dejándolo sólo.

Los primeros minutos se le hicieron eternos. Tenía miedo, un sentimiento acrecentado por la vista lejana de las gigantescas serpientes que se levantaban a lo lejos. El pequeño sapo optó por arrimarse a la tumba de la mujer del jefe, a fin de garantizar su seguridad; el cementerio era demasiado grande como para permanecer a la gira con tantos enemigos en los alrededores.

Extrañamente, era como si los invasores ignoraran aquél lugar. El sapo de armadura pensó que de seguro era porque allí no vivía nadie, y seguramente los sepulcros no les interesaban a esos extraños.

Hasta que él llego.

Suponía que era un revivido. Era evidente que no era una persona viva, y sus colores le indicaban que no podía tratarse de alguno de los tales zetsus blancos. Cabello gris, bastante largo para ser hombre, uniforme de Konoha, chaleco y protector shinobi (aunque los dos últimos lucían como de otra época); piel pálida y agrietada, ojos grisaseos de pupila negra. Le doblaba en estatura, y por sus pasos era evidente que se dirigía a donde él estaba parado.

Kabuto había dejado pasar el tiempo suficiente para que, en el fragor de la batalla, su peón pudiera moverse con total impunidad y secreto. Se había enlazado con él a través de la piedra respectiva, implantando en su cabeza la orden de recoger un par de muestras de dos valiosos cuerpos sepultados en el cementerio memorial.

Confiaba que, con todos los defensores concentrados en la defensa de los aldeanos, su marioneta podría llegar sin oposición alguna a su destino, antes demasiado protegido para poder por si mismo hacer lo que el revivido jounin iba ahora a ejecutar.

La vista del sapo guardián extrañó al shinobi. Sus órdenes no implicaban matar, sino pasar sin ser notado, por lo que trato de obviar esa situación conversando con el pequeño anfibio:

\- Hola. Mi nombre es Kato Dan; ¿tú eres…?

\- No me lo creerás, pero mi nombre también es Kato… Gamakato, para ser más precisos.

\- Ya veo. ¿Acaso eres el protector de estos sepulcros?

\- Así es, ¿qué pretendes aquí?

\- Visitar a los muertos, llevarme algo de ellos conmigo.

\- (mientras tensa su cuhcillo en gesto amenazante, el sapo pregunta) ¿De quiénes, para ser más precisos?

\- Dos personas. Hyuga Hinata y Senju Tsunade.

\- Lo siento, pero no puedo permitirlo.

\- ¿Puedo saber porqué?

\- Esas dos son demasiado valiosas para el Maestro Sennin, y me ha encargado su protección a mi, el gran Kato. No tienes ningún derecho a llevarte nada de ellas.

\- No puedo discutirlo respecto a la chica Hyuga, pero te equivocas con la segunda: Tsunade fue mía, siempre ha sido mía, y tengo todo el derecho a tomar lo que quiero de ella, mucho más que ese supuesto "Maestro Sennin" que señalas.

\- ¿Trabajas para el tal Kabuto, verdad? Porque si es así, es obvio que lo que buscas lo quieres para él.

\- Tal vez. Pero todo lo que he dicho es verdad. Los muertos no mienten…

\- Los sapos tampoco. Y ten por seguro que te detendré con todas mis fuerzas si pretendes tomar lo que no es tuyo. Tu amo nunca pondrá sus manos en la mujer del jefe o en su amiga.

Viendo que no vale la pena seguir negociando con el pequeño sapo, Dan decide sacar un kunai que lleva oculto en su chaqueta, pero antes de lograr atacar el guardián se adelanta, lanzando su baba su sapo a la cara y arremetiendo con su propia arma, la que sostiene con sus dos manos para herir el muslo del revivido.

Pero la herida no provoca nada en el invasor, y rápidamente se cierra, regenerando la carne y piel corrupta que el ataque del sapo ha destruido. Unos segundos tarda el shinobi en limpiarse el rostro, para luego guardar su arma y arremeter contra el pequeño sólo con sus manos desnudas.

Kato, el sapo, espera firme en su posición: por su honor, y su compromiso con el heredero de Rikudo Sennin, mantendrá su puesto contra quien sea.

.

.

.

La pelea entre Hizashi, uno de los tres comandantes revividos de Akatsuki, y el equipo formado por Neji y Hanabi, estaba llegando a su final.

Los minutos de enfrentamiento entre ellos se habían hecho eternos, tan sólo interrumpidos por la llegada de nuevos civiles refugiados, de algunos cuantos shinobi de la aldea y de otros tantos peones del falso Madara, cuyas intervenciones entre los tres combatientes tendía a inclinar levemente la balanza hacia uno u otro lado.

Pero al final todos desaparecían del escenario: la mayoría muertos, y otros pocos moviéndose a nuevas posiciones al comprender que poco y nada podían hacer tratando de interponerse entre esos tres consumados guerreros Hyuga.

No es que la fuerza del Edo Hizashi fuese superior a la de los chicos: es más, sorprendentemente el nivel de su juken no era mejor al de la pequeña Hanabi, quien gracias a su control de chakra podía equiparar sin problemas la mayor fuerza de su tío. Y qué decir de Neji, quien hacía gala de un nivel incluso superior al de su progenitor, lo que sumado al conocimientos de las técnicas secretas del Soke lo ponían en clara ventaja ante su adversario.

Pero el cuerpo que portaba el alma del hermano menor del actual líder Hyuga le había dado la baza necesaria para contrarrestar tan desventajosa posición, permitiéndole adoptar una estrategia lo suficientemente efectiva para evitar verse frenado por la siguiente generación.

Así, cada vez que alguno de sus dos oponentes lograba aventajarlo y sellar parte de sus puntos tenketsu, el revivido simplemente se retiraba unos pasos y usaba alguna de sus manos para infligirse un golpe mortal, atravesando su propio corazón o cortando su cabeza. El resultado: Hizashi forzaba el proceso de regeneración del cuerpo maldito que portaba, provocando su destrucción y reconstrucción y logrando así que todo el progreso conseguido por lo jóvenes fuese nada.

Y así, con esa estrategia tan básica y macabra, había logrado una ventaja decisiva, agotando a sus dos oponentes.

Neji se detuvo nuevamente, luego de su último ataque infructuoso. Respiraba agitado, y el sudor corría por su frente y su pecho. El sello portal ya no existía, habiendo sido destruido por el último grupo de invasores Akatsuki, en que un clon de Manda logró destruir el dibujo mientras los zetsus blancos mataban al controlador del mismo, justo antes de él los eliminara a todos mientras su prima contenía por enésima vez las embestidas de su difunto tío.

La mitad de la mansión principal ya no existía. El patio y las ruinas cercanas estaban sembradas por medio centenar de cadáveres de zetsus blancos, dos serpientes, cinco shinobi revividos (paralizados gracias a que ambos chicos neutralizaron su sistema de chakra) y siete combatientes de Konoha, además de un par de civiles a quienes no pudieron llevar a la cámara acorazada de los Hyuga, bajo la mansión.

Hanabi no estaba mejor que su primo. Su vista, agotada luego de todos esos minutos con su byakugan activo, ahora sólo llegaba a trescientos metros de distancia. No se veían más enemigos en las cercanías, seguramente moviéndose hasta las partes desocupadas de la aldea en busca de más presas; tampoco se divisaba alguna posible ayuda. Estaban en su límite, y pronto su oponente, que pese a haber sido derribado más de diez veces en esos escasos minutos todavía mostraba la plenitud de su fuerza, daría cuenta de ambos.

La heredera Hyuga pudo ver como su primo se arrimaba a su lado, a fin de decirle unas palabras antes de la próxima embestida de su tío y padre:

\- Hanabi-sama, no veo ninguna posibilidad de poder vencer a mi padre, no con esa ventaja con la que cuenta. Pronto estaremos demasiado cansados para evitar que sus golpes nos hieran de gravedad; cuando eso pase, estaremos acabados.

\- No entiendo qué pretendes decirme, nii-san.

\- Lo sabe. Ha llegado el momento de una retirada estratégica. Debemos ir al refugio subterráneo en la mansión; su construcción es reciente así que es imposible que mi padre sepa como vulnerarlo. Allí tendremos que esperar la ayuda. Lamentablemente estamos muy lejos de cualquier otra fuerza para simplemente echarnos a correr, por lo que el refugio es nuestra única alternativa.

\- Entiendo, pero no tenemos garantía de que ese lugar aguante los envistes de mi tío. Has visto su fuerza, seguramente podrá romper su puerta con sus solos puños; ya he visto a mi padre hacer lo mismo en menos de dos minutos. Si lo logra, estaremos atrapados como ratas, sin el espacio que necesitamos para defendernos.

\- Lo sé, pero se supone que pronto llegará Uzumaki-san con su gente. Esa posibilidad es mejor que simplemente dejar que nos mate.

\- No te mataría, eres su hijo…

\- (interrumpiendo) No, él desea mi muerte. Lo veo en su mirada, mi padre piensa que he traicionado a los míos, y nada de lo que le digamos lo convencerá de lo contrario. Y a usted… no correré riesgos con su vida.

En eso, Hizashi se lanza sobre el par, separándolos y envistiendo contra Hanabi, mientras un golpe doble de palma derriba a Neji, arrojándolo a seis metros de distancia.

La heredera Hyuga resiste apenas los golpes de su tío, quien golpea con furia y decisión. En eso, antes de que su primo llegue a socorrerla, un pequeño golpe de la palma derecha de la chica, que el revivido recibe en su pecho sin tratar de esquivar, la deja sin guardia el tiempo suficiente para que Hizashi lance un corte ascendente, con su mano izquierda tensa como una hoja, que cargada del chakra de las técnicas del puño suave realiza un corte limpio en la mejilla derecha de la joven, alcanzando su ojo y cortando sus parpados y el área alrededor del mismo.

El guardián apenas logra romper la espalda del revivido con su puño derecho cerrado, en un golpe demoledor, para luego arrojarlo contra un árbol cercano. Logra sujetar a Hanabi antes de que caiga al suelo, empujada por el golpe de su tío.

El chico revisa a su compañera, viendo que su ojo derecho sangra, perdiendo su byakugan, como si el corte de palma ascendente Hizashi hubiese inutilizado los vasos que alimentan la técnica ocular. El globo ocular no está roto, pero el chakra del enemigo ha dejado una marca evidente en su superficie; seguramente un segundo golpe de chakra lo destruya sin necesidad de llegar a tocarlo.

Sin tiempo para nada, ignorando a su derribado enemigo que ha vuelto a ejecutar su auto sacrificio para regenerar sus heridas más rápidamente, Neji le pregunta a su protegida si puede correr; ella asiente. Entonces, él tira de la chica, tomando su mano, a fin de llevarla a la seguridad de la cámara acorazada de una buena vez.

La pelea ha terminado, y ellos deben retirarse derrotados.

Quince segundos le toma a la pareja llegar a la entrada del refugio, siempre con el miedo de que su oponente logre alcanzarlos. Neji activa la entrada de inmediato, con la sangre de su prima que tiene en su mano derecha, manchada luego de revisar la herida en la cara de la chica.

El refugio cede sus pesadas puertas, abriéndose para los jóvenes.

Neji se voltea: su padre está allí, en el estrecho pasillo que conduce al refugio: menos de veinte metros los separan. Y lo sabe: con su velocidad, es imposible que ambos entren y sellen el lugar antes de que Hizashi los alcance; y allí toma su resolución.

El guardián se voltea, a fin de arrojar a la joven dentro de la seguridad de la cámara acorazada, listo para inutilizar la entrada luego de que ella esté a salvo.

Pero un golpe lo frena.

Hanabi, en rápida sucesión, le da tres puñetazos en su abdomen, justo bajo el plexo solar, derribándolo. Luego, lo empuja dentro de la cámara de seguridad y golpea con decisión el mecanismo de apertura, destruyendo el sello que controla las puertas y obligando a que éstas se cierren. Neji, todavía aturdido y sin aire por el traicionero ataque, apenas logra ver como su prima recibe el ataque de su revivido enemigo, mientras ella se despide, manteniéndose en todo momento entre su tío y el refugio: _"Lo siento, primo, pero debe ser así. Desde el momento en que mi padre decidió que tu situación dentro del clan cambiara y asumieras el papel que vincularía tu vida a la mía para siempre, supe cual era su verdadero propósito. No soy yo quien debe liderar a los Hyuga en reemplazo de Hinata, sino tú, nii-san. Tú serás quien ponga fin a todo lo malo que enferma a nuestras familias y traerás unidad; ese fue su verdadero propósito, ahora lo sé. Mi vida sólo tenía como meta el servir para que tú ocuparas el lugar que legítimamente te corresponde; ese fue el plan de mi padre desde el momento en que hizo que te apartaras de todo. Esa fue su manera de protegerte y asegurar tu futuro; ésta es la mía. Discúlpame con mi padre por todo; le diré a mi hermana lo bueno que has sido desde que nos dejó. Te quiero, Neji"_.

La cámara acorazada se cierra, mientras un grito, que evoca un nombre de mujer, se apaga tras las puertas del refugio subterráneo.

Hanabi lucha con fiereza: sabe que no puede ganar, pero cada segundo que resista cuenta. Su ojo derecho duele, así como las palmas cargadas de chakra del enemigo que rozan sus brazos, su cuello, su cara. Retrocede un par de pasos, empujada por la presión que su tío pone en sus ataques asesinos.

Por lo visto, Hizashi no la desea herida, sino que la quiere muerta.

El revivido Hyuga está molesto por todo. Los jóvenes combatientes, como si pretendieran dejarlo en ridículo, han destruido con su entereza y su apoyo mutuo cada una de sus ideas preconcebidas sobre lo que ha sido su vida y su muerte. Como si pretendieran enrostrarle que el motivo de su odio y su sed de venganza no existe. Pero no cederá: tomará la vida de la joven heredera Hyuga con sus manos.

Si la chica, en sus palabras finales, ha dicho la verdad, su muerte asegurará el legítimo lugar de su hijo como líder del clan que los esclavizó durante tantas generaciones; si miente, al menos le robará a Hiashi cualquier futuro, destrozando con sus propias manos sus últimos sueños y esperanzas, dejándolo sólo, como lo merece, como lo hizo con su hijo, el sobrino que condenó a ser huérfano por su torpeza y sirviente por su tonto apego al pasado, mismo que lo condenó a él a la muerte para proteger, no una vida, sino un legado de sangre, un simple dojutsu.

Treinta segundos pasan: Hanabi no ha podido eliminar a su tío, y los golpes recibidos han inutilizado su pierna y brazo izquierdo; apenas y logra conservarse de pie. Hizashi la tiene a su merced, y como despedida le dice, antes de lanzar el golpe asesino: _"Lo siento, pequeña, pero no era mi hijo quien debió estar aquí protegiéndote, si no tu padre. Gracias por pretender protegerlo a él; tu muerte será rápida y sin dolor"_.

Pero algo sucede afuera, interrumpiendo todo.

Hanabi sonríe, mientras una gran ola de chakra se hace evidente en todo el lugar; Hizashi también la siente, frenando su golpe unos segundos.

Diez segundos pasan.

Una voz se escucha en sus mentes… una voz familiar para ella; la chica respira aliviada, y le dice a su enemigo: _"Golpea ahora. Él ya ha llegado; sé que mi primo está a salvo. Mi tarea está completa"_.

Furioso por la tranquilidad de su sobrina, Hizashi prepara su ataque, a fin de acabar con ella antes de que sus enemigos aparezcan y la salven. Pero un potente estruendo, seguido por una gran cantidad de trozos de acero, salen despedidos desde el costado de la chica, quien apenas ha podido echarse hacia su derecha para evitar los escombros que vuelan como proyectiles, golpeando al revivido y botándolo al suelo.

Neji surge de entre los restos destruídos de la puerta acorazada, respirando con furia. Sus manos brillan con un chakra azul, similar a la técnica secreta de Hinata y Hanabi. Hizashi se levanta con rostro incrédulo por lo sucedido, sólo para escuchar a su hijo decirle: _"Recuerda, te dije que yo le enseñé esta técnica a Hanabi-chan. Ahora muérete de una buena vez, padre"_.

Un segundo golpe, dado con incontenible potencia, arroja al revivido fuera de los pasillos subterraneos de la Mansión Hyuga, haciendo que su cuerpo atraviese el suelo sobre el pasaje subterraneo.

Detrás del revivido salen los dos primos, tomados de la mano, sólo para contemplar como una infinidad de rostros amigos corren en todas direcciones.

* * *

IWA

La situación se había vuelto demasiado compleja para el equipo Sabaku no – Nara.

Si bien todos sus combatientes estaban en pie, y varias decenas de ninjas de la Roca se habían sumado a su grupo de resistencia, la caótica situación existente en la aldea había provocado una eventualidad con la que la general Temari no contaba, y miles de civiles habían llegado huyendo a la zona de la ciudad controlada por su pequeño ejército.

En vista de esa eventualidad, el grupo de combatientes humanos, sapos y comadrejas, habían tenido que retroceder a fin de fortificar una superficie de nueve cuadras, apegadas a los muros de la aldea, a fin de albergar allí a los aldeanos que huían despavoridos del avance del enemigo.

La vista era sumamente penosa: todos esos habitantes apretujados dentro de los edificios del sector, temerosos y abrazados unos a otros, con miedo a ver hacia afuera. Haciendo gala de toda su dureza, la rubia de Suna recorría de tanto en tanto las atestadas edificaciones para arrastrar a los hombres y mujeres jóvenes al combate, a fin de que cooperaran con la construcción de barricadas y el tratamiento de los heridos. En el frente de batalla, Shikamaru sostenía la linea defensiva contra las enormes bestias y los cientos de zetsus que trataban de romper sus defensas, organizando de tanto en tanto salidas rasantes, con ayuda de las comadrejas y unos pocos jounin de Iwa, a fin de liberar rutas para permitir a los que huían de las zonas controladas por el enemigo el poder alcanzar ese lugar.

Pronto no se darían abasto, ya sea por el número de refugiados o por agotamiento de los cada vez menos combatientes disponibles para proteger la zona. Retroceder ya no era una opción, no con los miles que abarrotaban esas pocas cuadras, demasiado lejos de los refugios de la aldea como para que éstos fuesen una opción.

Temari se arrimó a su novio, mientras Matsuri cerraba una brecha recién hecha por el enemigo, forzando su retroceso y moviendo a los civiles auxiliares a reforzar la barricada con lo que hubiese en las casas cercanas. Viendo su cara de abatimiento, la kunoichi rubia lo besó en los labios, para luego preguntarle en qué pensaba; Shikamaru respondió: _"Quizás Naruto no llegue a tiempo. Tenemos que pensar una forma de sacar a todos de aquí antes de que el enemigo cope nuestras defensas… podríamos intentar un túnel subterráneo, usar a los shinobi de Iwa para que lo construyan y así sacar a los civiles de la aldea; pero eso debilitaría demasiado nuestra fuerza de combate, y los que escapen no podrían huir solos… tendríamos que sacrificar al menos a la mitad de los civiles, y un grupo de combatientes deberá quedarse a cubrir la retirada del resto"_.

La hermana del Kazekage solo atinó a revolver el cabello de su pareja, mientras le respondía: _"Ni pensarlo. Y no te preocupes, Naruto llegará a tiempo; siempre lo hace"_.

.

.

.

Ha perdido el sentido del tiempo.

No sabe cuanto rato lleva junto a su abuelo, luchando contra esos dos terribles oponentes. Pero es que nunca pensó que los Kages del pasado fuesen tan… imponentes…

Les ha arrojado todo, sus jutsus más destructivos. Ha tratado de restringir sus movimientos con sus más poderosas prisiones de roca y cal, pero todo ha resultado inútil.

Y el viejo no tiene ya fuerzas para nada. Ni siquiera sus jutsus de gravedad han servido, no cuando Mu es capaz de revertir todo.

Ambos, el abuelo y la nieta, han llegado a la terrible conclusión que deben huir. Pero ni eso pueden hacer, con el escaso chakra que conservan y la gran velocidad de sus oponentes.

Y la lucha continúa, tan sólo porque ni Mu ni Ishikawa se deciden a dar el golpe fatal, y no saben porqué. Kurotsuchi, luego de ver como su último jutsu defensivo, su cúpula de tierra, es destruida sin el menor esfuerzo por Shodai Tsuchikage, pregunta por el motivo del trato de ambos revividos con ellos. Es Mu quien le contesta a la chica: _"No estamos aquí para cazar insectos, sino para capturar al Maestro Sennin de los Sapos cuando se aparezca. No nos interesan sus vidas; sin embargo, tampoco permitiremos que Onoki se largue de aquí: uno de nuestros compañeros desea su cuello. Pronto estará aquí"_.

En eso, un grupo de nueve anbu de Iwa se aparece de improviso. Es un remanente de las fuerzas de defensa, un grupo de casi treinta guerreros expertos que han llegado en búsqueda del líder de la aldea, de los cuales sólo quedan esos pocos. Corriendo veloces, le piden a la joven kunoichi que se lleve al líder de la aldea con ella, mientras ellos ganan tiempo conteniendo a los dos revividos con los que combaten.

Ella se arrodilla, a fin de quedar cara a cara con el anciano y pedirle que se vayan ahora que pueden hacerlo. Pero Onoki se resiste, mientras le dice a su nieta: _"No puedo irme… los escuchaste, la ayuda viene y ellos lo saben… si resistimos un poco más, el muchacho Uzumaki llegará para ayudarnos… soy el Tsuchikage, y no puedo dejar a mis aldeanos so..."_

Las palabras del viejo se interrumpen en seco, mientras un puñado de sangre brota de su boca, escurriendo por sus labios. Asustada, la kunoichi de pelo negro mira a su abuelo, buscando con sus ojos: allí, a la altura de su pecho, sobresale la punta de una mano, que lo ha atravesado desde la espalda y que rápidamente se retira.

Onoki cae de espaldas, mientras de su herida abierta corre la sangre abundantemente. Kurotsuchi solo atina a tratar de tapar la herida, inútilmente. Viendo que su abuelo trata de decirle algo, la joven se agacha para oir los últimos susurros de su mentor, su última familia: [ _"Protégelos… siempre… siempre… Kuro-chan…"_ ]

Onoki exhala su último aliento. Ha muerto.

Los nueve jounin ya han caído ante el poder de Ishikawa, mientras Mu sólo observa la escena de muerte de su discípulo; le pregunta al asesino: _"Tardaste demasiado; era obvio que vendría a por nosotros, y tú pensando que se encontraría en otro lugar… ¿estás satisfecho ahora?"_ ; el agresor, que todavía tiene su mano ensangrentada, se limpia en su chaleco mientras responde: _"Sí, ahora lo estoy"_.

Esa voz hace reaccionar a la chica, quien levanta la mirada para ver el rostro del matador de su abuelito:

" _Papá... ¿porqué?"_

* * *

MONTE MYOBOKU

Mientras los sapos que permanecerían como apoyo en el monte se movilizaban a sus puestos (los sanitarios al bosque junto a la laguna, los de asistencia a refugiados en la pradera de los lotos gigantes, y los equipos de reserva esperando allí, en la llanura de reunión), el maestro armero junto a dos de sus discípulos se acercó a fin de proporcionar a los cuatro avatares el equipo que usarían: cuatro espadas wakizashi y cuatro juegos de kunai, similares a los usados por el original. La idea es presentar todo de tal forma que el enemigo no sepa que los que combaten son copias.

Naruto cuenta con que el falso Madara lo necesita vivo, por lo que los ataques de sus subordinados no deberían llevar la fuerza suficiente para destruir los clones elementales. Pero es una apuesta riesgosa, ya que si alguno de los avatares cae en los inicios de la batalla la explosión resultante se llevará un veinte por ciento del área de las aldeas, en el mejor de los casos. A ese respecto, las instrucciones del rubio a sus clones son claras: deben estar listos en todo momento a moverse lejos de las zonas pobladas en caso de correr peligro de ser destruidos.

Todos, excepto uno (el que lleva el pergamino de captura de espíritu incompleto), cuyo efímero final es inevitable. Recordando eso, Naruto tomó un rollo de apenas doce centímetros de largo, de una docena de de ellos que le ofreció Fukasaku, abriéndolo para revisar los sellos dibujados en ellos: diez marcas, cuatro para equipos de salvataje y seis para los de combate, el medio diseñado por el Sabio Rubio para movilizar a sus refuerzos al campo de batalla.

Mientras los cuatro avatares esperan a que su creador les entregue su respectivo pergamino, Naruto se realiza un corte en su índice derecho y traza una pequeña raya de sangre sobre los diez círculos dibujados en el pergamino que ha tomado, para luego entregarlo a su clon que irá a Suna: _"Dáselo a Gaara, junto con lo demás. Explícale como funciona, que use ese chakra para activarlos; preocúpate de que entienda que sólo active los círculos claros, que irán rehabilitándose a medida que se usen y nuevos equipos ocupen el lugar de los desplegados"_.

En eso, llegan los últimos vigías sapos que se reportarán directamente con él antes de ir a la batalla.

La situación en las cinco aldeas es variada:

Kiri es la que mejor a resistido, con prácticamente la totalidad de su población ya evacuada y su ejército bien desplegado y actuando según el plan preestablecido, con sólo unos cientos de bajas entre civiles y shinobi.

En Suna, si bien sus bajas son sustancialmente mayores a las de la Niebla, la parte principal del ejército enemigo ha logrado ser contenido fuera de la aldea propiamente tal. Además, todo el sistema implementado para hacer frente al invasor (construido después del ataque en que el Akatsuki Deidara casi la destruyera) ha funcionado como se suponía, y las tres cuartas partes de su ejército se sostienen todavía firmes contra el enemigo.

Konoha, Kumo e Iwa están virtualmente destruidas.

La Hoja, que pareciera tiene en ella el ejército invasor más numeroso de las cinco, ha visto su sistema de evacuación colapsado por los números y por las acciones del enemigo. Además, el gran porcentaje de civiles no marcados han obligado a los shinobi a dividir sus fuerzas para tratar de asegurar la retirada de aquellos a los refugios en la montaña, lo que ha distraído parte importante de sus elementos de combate y ha aumentado la carga sobre los que permanecen en el frente, además de obligar a sus shinobi a mantener el terreno a fin de que el enemigo no corte las rutas de evacuación.

Kumo tiene ya la quinta parte de su población eliminada, y sus shinobi comienzan a ceder a la presión de los invasores, llegando a abandonar zonas completas de la ciudad como perdidas, e incluso ejecutando jutsus masivos para tratar de contraatacar que no solo arrasan con el ejército de Akatsuki, sino que también con los civiles que han quedado atrapados en medio de las ruinas.

Iwa es la que peor se encuentra. Los observadores sapos estiman unas cuarenta mil bajas, la mayoría muertos. El enemigo ha capturado el cuarenta y cinco por ciento de la aldea y más de la mitad de las fuerzas shinobi de la villa han sido eliminadas. En ese punto del combate, la única zona donde la batalla se sostiene en condiciones ventajosas para los defensores de la Roca es el tercio sur-occidental de la villa, en que alrededor de los refuerzos guiados por Sabaku no Temari se han reunido unos doscientos shinobi de la aldea y se han hecho fuertes, creando un área segura que sirve de punto de evacuación para la población superviviente.

.

.

.

Son las doce con diez, y le llega al Sennin Rubio la confirmación de parte de los comandantes sapos: todos los grupos de batalla están listos, así como los equipos de apoyo del cuartel general.

Ha llegado la hora de partir.

Naruto se despide de la pareja de ancianos sapos, quienes ejercerán el mando en el Monte Myoboku en su ausencia. Le recuerda al viejo Fukasaku que en cinco minutos envíe a buscar a los voluntarios de sus aliados humanos, a fin de disponer de ellos como equipos de apoyo extras, así como le advierte a Shima que pronto comenzarán a llegar los evacuados y heridos humanos y que probablemente serán miles, tal vez decenas de miles, por lo que el trabajo será incesante durante la siguiente media hora.

En eso, uno de los sapos vigía aparece muy acelerado, antes de que corresponda según el informe periódico que deben entregar. Trae noticias graves: el Tsuchikage ha muerto, al igual que las dos terceras partes de los defensores de Iwagakure. La situación en la Roca es desesperada.

La cabeza del rubio trabaja rápidamente, analizando la nueva situación estratégica que provoca la falta del líder de una de las aldeas. Llega a una sola conclusión, pero antes de poder decir nada el nueve colas le habla, dentro de su cabeza.

Ignorando a los sapos que le rodean, Naruto cierra sus ojos para poner toda su atención a las palabras de su prisionero:

\- ¡NO PUEDES HACERLO, NARUTO! ¡LO TENEMOS A NUESTRO ALCANCE!

\- Lo sé, Kurama, pero…

\- ¡PERO NADA, NO PUEDES OBLIGARME A IR A OTRO LADO Y PRETENDER QUE SIGA ESPERANDO! ¡SE SUPONÍA QUE ESTAMOS AQUÍ POR SU CABEZA, POR NADA MÁS!

\- Tienes que entender, zorro, no podemos…

\- ¡YO NO LE DEBO NADA A LOS HUMANOS, APENAS Y HE ACEPTADO TRABAJAR CONTIGO PARA CONSEGUIR MIS PROPIAS METAS! ¡SI DEJAMOS QUE MADARA SE ESCAPE AHORA, QUIZÁS NUNCA LO TENGAMOS A NUESTRO ALCANCE DE NUEVO!

\- Lo siento, pero es algo que debemos hacer…

\- ¡ESCÚCHAME, IMBÉCIL: FINALMENTE TENEMOS AL CULPABLE DE NUESTRAS DESGRACIAS; LO QUE DEBEMOS HACER ES IR Y ACABARLO DE UNA BUENA VEZ! ASÍ TERMINARÁ TODO ESTE MALDITO CIRCO... ¡NO PUEDES SEGUIR ESQUIVANDO TUS COMPROMISOS CONMIGO, MOCOSO INÚTIL!

\- No sacrificaré a toda una aldea por mi venganza, Kurama.

\- ¡ACASO LA HAS OLVIDADO A ELLA! TENEMOS AL RESPONSABLE DE TODO, DE SU MUERTE, A NUESTRO ALCANCE… ¡MALDICIÓN, NARUTO, ME LO DEBES! ¡SE LO DEBES A ELLA!

\- …

\- ¡REACCIONA, DEMONIOS! SI ME NIEGAS ÉSTO, TOMARÉ CONTROL DE TU INMUNDO CUERPO Y HARÉ LO QUE NO TE ATREVES A HACER, AUNQUE ESO SIGNIFIQUE ARRASAR TU PRECIADA ALDEA JUNTO CON ESE MALDITO.

\- No puedo hacerlo, zorro… por ella; no podemos, no así.

\- ¿QUÉ MIERDA DICES?

\- Lo sabes… ella nunca me lo perdonaría, nunca nos perdonaría si el precio de vengarla son esos miles que viven en Iwa, esos que nos negamos a salvar por satisfacer nuestro deseo…

\- ME NIEGO, NO PUEDES OBLIGARME A…

\- ¡SABES QUE DIGO LA VERDAD, KURAMA! Recuerdas como era ella… si vamos tras Obito en este momento, traicionaremos la memoria de Hinata-chan. Ella nunca fue egoísta, y si pretendes honrarla, tampoco podemos serlo… por más que quiera lo contrario… sabes perfectamente como me siento al respecto, pero simplemente no podemos...

\- Has agotado mi paciencia, chico… está bien, soportaré tus deseos una última vez; se hará como quieres. Pero luego de esto, serás mío: no más distracciones, no más sacrificios. Cazaremos a Madara y dejarás que lo destruya con mis propias garras, sin importar quien se encuentre entre ese malnacido y mi venganza. No más contemplaciones ni esperas. Y después de acabar con ese pedazo de basura, deberás saldar tus deudas conmigo: mis hermanos, y ella… incluso si debes morir por ello, Naruto. No te librarás de mi tan fácilmente...

El rubio asiente en silencio a las exigencias de su biju, a sabiendas de que ha intercambiado su libertad por unas horas de obediencia del Kyubi. Pero lo necesita, y no teniendo nada con qué negociar, se entrega a si mismo para obtener su cooperación.

Naruto reacciona para ver como los sapos alrededor suyo esperan, sin saber a qué se ha debido aquella demora de su líder humano. Gamamaru-ojii es quien le habla, a fin de saber si todo está listo; el joven asiente, mientras vuelca su chakra en el pergamino de refuerzos, al igual que sus cuatro clones de sombra elemental, dotados con el pergamino de captura de espíritu: sus avatares para la batalla que se ha de librar en las aldeas.

Su última orden es para el grupo de batalla de Gamakishi: ellos deberán ir a Konoha en su lugar. El Densetsu no Sennin peleará ese día en la Aldea Escondida entre las Rocas.

Hace llamar a un sapo de cada uno de los cinco puntos de observación, a fin de que sean ellos los que los lleven a su destino, gracias a sus pergaminos de viaje.

* * *

En las afueras de cada una de las cinco aldeas, gracias a la ayuda de los sapos vigía, aparecen Naruto y sus cuatro avatares. Al instante, adoptan su modo combinado sennin y chakra del nueve colas, y adoptando la figura blanca y dorada que los caracteriza, corren a toda carrera hasta el campo de batalla.

En apenas unos cuantos segundos alcanzan las altas murallas y las protecciones de cada una de las cinco Aldeas Escondidas: Kiri, Kumo, Iwa, Suna y Konoha.

Ignorando las peleas que se suceden por todo el camino, se concentran en su meta: el centro de cada una de las villas. Sólo se desvían uno o dos pasos de su ruta, a fin de eliminar o derribar a los enemigos que se encuentran en su mismo camino.

Al llegar a su destino, se frenan. Los pocos que se encuentran en esos puntos, amigos y enemigos, sólo ven el manto de chakra que cubre al recién llegado, así como la capa negra del mismo, que con la abrupta detención de su portador se despliega como una bandera al viento, dejando ver el nombre "Gama" a todos.

Cinco rubios realizan al mismo momento cinco jutsus de invocación, concentrando gran cantidad de chakra, el que canalizan a través del sello que llevan dibujados en sus respectivas pulseras, para luego volcarlo al exterior colocando sus manos izquierdas en el suelo, tan rápido que todo termina antes de que cualquiera de los subordinados de Akatsuki logre reaccionar para frenarlo.

En Konoha, Obito, quien se encuentra distraído por el equipo de la líder Senju, apenas y logra percatarse del chakra generado para la técnica del rubio:

" _Kuchiyose no Jutsu"._

El nombre de la técnica resuena a decenas de metros, mientras una onda de chakra incluso más potente que la generada por los pergaminos de Akatsuki se expande por cada una de las aldeas, abarcándolas en su totalidad y alcanzando incluso decenas de metros más allá de sus defensas perimetrales.

En un instante, como un destello, surgen por todas partes, algo separados unos de otros, los equipos de sapos pertenecientes a los cinco grupos de batalla. Todo avanza conforme al plan, y ahora Naruto y sus avatares tienen que esperar a que los preparativos estén listos.

La imagen de decenas y cientos de sapos (que van desde los pequeños enfermeros de sesenta centímetros de alto hasta un coloso de doscientos metros de ancho por ciento cincuenta de alto) se replica en cada uno de los parajes arrasados por el enemigo, con los más grandes de ellos luciendo la enseña de los sapos del Monte Myoboku. Los equipos de combate se movilizan de inmediato, buscando con su vista las enormes serpientes y a los enemigos más cercanos, a fin de darles pelea. Mientras, los equipos de apoyo se mueven por los restos de las destruidas construcciones, tratando de abarcar toda la superficie de las villas. Cada uno de los equipos de sapos con un kunai sellado con ellos, el que posicionan en puntos adecuados cerca de donde se han aparecido.

Diez segundos. Todos los puntos de anclaje deben estar ya colocados. Cada uno de los cinco líderes de los grupos de batalla de los sapos, que llevan la figura y la fuerza del heredero de Rikudo Sennin, realizan su movimiento: desembarazándose de los pocos enemigos que los han alcanzado en ese corto tiempo, toman un kunai sellado de sus propias reservas y lo lanzan al cielo, a fin de reaparecer a casi medio kilómetro por sobre cada una de las aldeas.

Rápidamente expanden su presencia por toda el área de la batalla, conectándose gracias a sus habilidades senjutsu con cada hombre y mujer en ella: siente el miedo, la tristeza, la desesperación. También logra localizar las decenas de kunai sembrados a lo largo y ancho de ellas, en las calles y sobre los edificios de cada aldea.

Las palabras de cada uno de los Naruto resuenan, llevadas por su espíritu a toda alma viviente de las zonas atacadas, así como al enemigo: _"Yo soy el Densetsu no Sennin del Monte Myoboku, Uzumaki Namikase Naruto, y decreto que, por sus actos, Akatsuki debe ser aniquilado. A aquellos que se han levantado para traer destrucción y muerte en estas Aldeas Escondidas: sientan mi ira"_.

Los temerosos habitantes de cada una de las cinco aldeas no pueden evitar levantar la vista, buscando con sus ojos al portador de tales palabras. Son pocos los que lo encuentran arriba, en el cielo, mientras cae lentamente (frenado por su manto de chakra de fuego), logrando ver en directo lo que sucede: Naruto (así como cada uno de sus avatares) brilla, mientras lejos de la vista de todos realiza los sellos necesarios para su despliegue: _"Taju Kage Bunshin no Jutsu"_.

Después de la técnica de clonación masiva, un millar de copias del rubio llenan el cielo sobre cada una de las aldeas, quienes al unísono ejecutan un único ataque coordinado. Mil voces repiten a la vez, sobre Kiri, Kumo, Iwa, Suna y Konoha, los mismos sellos y las mismas palabras:

" _Hiraishin no Jutsu: Inazuma"_

Mil estrellas de luz blanca y dorada desaparecen en un instante de los cielos, para estallar en el suelo, llevando muerte y destrucción a las decenas de miles de invasores que se encuentran combatiendo a los humanos de las Cinco Grandes Aldeas Shinobi.

El contraataque del Ejército Sapo del Monte Myoboku y su líder ha comenzado.


	47. Chapter 47

KIRI

El gran despliegue preparado por las fuerzas de la Niebla y sus líderes había resultado impecable y ahora, ocho minutos después de la liberación del sello de invocación de Akatsuki, toda la población no combatiente estaba a salvo, ya fuera en la isla acondicionada como punto de evacuación o en refugios implementados dentro de la misma aldea (para quienes estaban en tránsito por la misma y que, por lo mismo, no habían sido considerados en el Protocolo Diez).

Así, en una aldea ya desocupada, se desarrollaba en toda su fiereza la batalla entre poco más de diez mil efectivos del ejército del falso Madara y cuatro mil shinobi de la villa, apoyados por Katsuyu y sus miles de pequeñas partes. Debido a eso, los zetsus blancos y las serpientes habían resultado particularmente inútiles: los humanos heridos eran rápidamente asistidos por las babosas, y los defensores resistían en un punto hasta que el enemigo lo copaba y ellos, simplemente, retrocedían un par de decenas de metros, hasta montar una nueva línea de resistencia, mientras los atacantes de larga distancia y las armas de asedio montadas como defensas en los muros atacaban impunemente a las serpientes gigantes, abrumándolas con cientos de proyectiles que, aunque en la mayoría de los casos no eran capaces de superar sus gruesas pieles, si lograban frenarlas lo suficiente, obligándolas a permanecer a ras de suelo para evitar esos ataques.

Fuera de esos dos tipos de enemigos, estaban los revividos, los únicos que por su estilo de combate y manejo de jutsus podían contrarrestar ataques a media y larga distancia. Pero incluso, respecto de ellos, los preparativos de la falsa Mizukage y sus comandantes estaban funcionando a la perfección, con equipos de cazadores anbu actuando para contenerlos de a uno, separándolos de los grupos más grandes y concentrándose en sellarlos, no en vencerlos. Cuando uno de los muertos vivientes era capturado, equipos de gennin (con sus respectivos jounin-sensei) los movían lejos de la ayuda de sus compañeros invasores, asegurando así que no volviesen a la batalla.

Una estrategia perfecta, ejecutada con precisión. Una que sólo podía haber sido rota por el abrumador poder de los cuatro comandantes revividos. Pero ellos, por obra y gracia del ataque inicial de Katsuyu, estaban en ese momento demasiado lejos para intervenir en la pelea entre los invasores y los defensores de Kirigakure no Sato.

.

.

.

Los comandantes de Akatsuki habían caído en diferentes puntos, a al menos tres kilómetros del punto en donde habían aparecido originalmente.

El pequeño grupo de élite que había salido en persecución de los revividos para obligarlos a permanecer lejos de la aldea los habían alcanzado a medio camino, mientras esos cinco intentaban retornaban a la aldea. Separados por un par de cientos de metros unos de otros, fueron copados por diferentes oponentes.

La supuesta Mizukage, acompañada por once escoltas jounin, había logrado interceptar a Yagura (el cuarto Mizukage) y Fubuki (el shinobigatana portador de la copia de Samehada). El antiguo jinchuriki del Sanbi había optado por permanecer a la espera, dejando que el gigantesco espadachín de la niebla se encargara de los atacantes. Pero Tomo era de las mejores combatientes de la villa y una experta en jutsus de agua y uso de agujas senbon, por lo que entre ella y sus acompañantes podían contener al antiguo líder de los espadachines ninja sin necesidad de acercarse a él o a su espada devoradora de chakra.

Shino, acompañado de Maguro y cuatro jounin de Mizu, combatía en otro punto contra Utakata, contrarrestando sus ataques de burbujas con sus insectos, recurriendo incluso a ataques necrófagos de los mismos para inmovilizar al revivido jinchuriki.

Pero Zabuza se había escapado, aprovechando su gran habilidad de evasión y sigilo, esquivando al grupo de intercepción, siempre seguido de cerca por Haku.

.

.

.

Al fin la nariz de Kiba servía para algo.

En realidad eso no era del todo cierto, pero era una forma de decirlo.

Y es que, sin el chico y su gran olfato, nunca de los nunca habrían podido interceptar al Asesino de la Niebla y su protegido. Apenas a trescientos metros de la entrada de la aldea, donde lo encontraron luego de la demora provocada por un par de cientos de zetsus blancos con los que se cruzaron los subordinados de Shino luego de salir detrás del grupo de la Mizukage.

Sakura pudo sentir como la enorme babosa que llevaba al hombro se movía nerviosa, acomodándose junto a su oído izquierdo. Extrañada por esa conducta de Katsuyu, lo comprendió cuando sintió la niebla levantarse alrededor de ambos shinobi.

Kiba se había detenido a un par de pasos de la pelirrosa, y pudo confirmarle que esos dos (con los que se habían cruzado hace casi un minuto, cuando ellos se dirigían a encontrar a Shino y la pareja de revividos corría en dirección contraria, buscando regresar a Kirigakure) estaban a corta distancia.

A sabiendas de lo que eran capaces Zabuza y Haku, la chunnin hizo que el Inuzuka se ganara apegado a ella, a fin de que la mitad del cuerpo de Katsuyu que llevaba sobre si pasara a él, a fin de que tuviese ese extra de la babosa para curar su cuerpo de las inevitables heridas que se llevarían al pelear contra los revividos.

La niebla se hacía cada vez más densa, hasta llegar a nublar su visión por completo. En eso, una voz surge en medio de la blanca oscuridad, una voz que la chica reconoce de inmediato: _"Dos tontos que habiendo podido… dejarnos ir y salvarse, han elegido… ir detrás de nuestros pasos… Veo que los shinobi de Konoha siguen siendo los mismos… torpes de siempre, escogiendo luchas… que no son suyas"_. La voz venía de varias direcciones diferentes, cada frase dicha desde una posición distinta.

Sakura liberó sus limitantes, expandiendo su sello por todo su cuerpo, lista para una pelea cuerpo a cuerpo: " _Ninpo Sozo Saisei: Byakugo no Jutsu"._ Así, con la líneas del Byakugo extendido por todo su cuerpo, se encontraba lista para aguantar los ataques del espadachín revivido.

Kiba agudizó sus oídos, a fin de que no lo sorprendiesen con la guardia baja. Eso le permitió evitar el primer ataque, que avanzó veloz cortando la neblina cargada de chakra; pero su compañera no pudo hacerlo, y recibió limpiamente el impacto de cinco senbon en su cuerpo, sobre sus pechos.

Una segunda ronda de agujas siguió a la primera, los que pudieron ser esquivados por ambos shinobi. Mientras la pelirrosa se quitaba las armas enemigas de su cuerpo, curando rápidamente los puntos donde habían impactado, pudo escuchar una suave voz, casi femenina: _"Pensé que había golpeado tu corazón, pero veo que tu cuerpo es más resistente de lo que aparenta, señorita. Hay algo diferente, pero creo… si, eres la niña que acompañaba a esos chicos, en el País de las Olas… la kunoichi del equipo de Sharingan no Kakashi"_.

Bien, al menos la recordaban…

" _Sigue mis pasos, Kiba"_. Esa fue la instrucción que le dio la pelirrosa a su compañero, a sabiendas de lo que eran capaces de hacer esos dos oponentes en medio de esa oscuridad.

La primera parte de la pelea fueron ataques a distancia de parte de Haku, quien se mantenía a bastantes metros de sus blancos, oculto en la niebla. Las senbon volaban en patrones desordenados y número variable. Una parte de los proyectiles eran evitados por los chicos, otra parte erraba por centímetros, y otras chocaban en ellos, pero provocando heridas de poca consideración. Sakura, como ninja médico experta, sabía el daño que esas agujas podían provocar y los puntos exactos en que debían pegar para poder realmente afectarles, por lo que mientras esperaban los ataques de Haku le avisaba a Kiba donde tenía exactamente que protegerse.

Estuvieron así casi dos minutos completos. Del escenario de la confrontación, la pelirrosa ya había sacado tres conclusiones: Haku no era capaz de verlos, y sólo estimaba su ubicación dentro de la niebla por el poco ruido que hacían al moverse; Zabuza permanecía cerca, ya que incluso con el suave pero permanente viento que había en el paraje la neblina invocada se negaba a desaparecer (y dudaba mucho que fuese el falso cazador anbu quien la estuviese creando); por último, el que los ataques fuesen sólo agujas senbon dejaba en claro que la tarea del menor de sus enemigos era debilitarlos, a fin de facilitar la embestida final de su superior.

Y así fue: en apenas tres segundos desde el último ataque de Haku el espadachín los alcanzó a la carrera, buscando sorprender en su posición a los shinobi de la Hoja, tratando de partir sus cuerpos con un mandoble horizontal, lanzado a la altura de sus cinturas, como un gigantesco corte. Kiba logró saltar y evitar el corte, pero Sakura fue demasiado lenta: apenas y pudo lanzar un puñetazo cargado de chakra, en dirección a la misma hoja de _Kubikiribocho_ , que si bien no fue suficiente para detener la embestida, ladeo el filo del arma hacia abajo y logró posicionarla de forma tal que el Cuchillo Decapitador, en vez de seccionarla en dos, la empujó, lanzándola unos cinco metros y cayendo al suelo.

Ell asesino de la niebla oculta, viendo su primer ataque frustrado, continúa sus envestidas, las que apenas logran ser evitadas por los dos shinobi de Konoha.

Luego de minuto y medio Sakura se aburrió de todo aquello, por lo que sin previo aviso tomó a Kiba y lo lanzó al suelo, a fin de que su ataque no lo desestabilizara. Con rapidez, antes de que Zabuza se les lanzara nuevamente, la chica concentra una cantidad bestial de chakra, el que canaliza a su puño derecho; de un sólo movimiento, suelta todo ese poder concentrado en el suelo, al dar un puñetazo en el mismo con su puño cargado: _"¡OKASHO!"_

La tierra retumba, mientras el chakra que lleva el golpe fracciona la superficie del suelo y rompe la roca más profunda, en una onda destructiva que se expande casi cincuenta metros en todas direcciones.

Kiba reclama por el ataque tan sorpresivo, mientras la chica se levanta segura de lo que sucederá ahora: su impacto de flor de cerezo (un nombre dado por su maestra la primera vez que vió los efectos del peculiar ataque de su discípula, el que fraccionaba todo lo que tocaba en pequeñas partes: los "pétalos" de Sakura, como ella decía) ha alterado todo el campo de batalla, por lo que ni Zabuza ni Haku pueden seguir atacando en un lugar que no pueden reconocer.

Y como esperaba, ocurre: a los pocos segundos la densa niebla desaparece, dejando a la vista el terreno destrozado, con grandes porciones del mismo levantadas como picos sobresalientes y profundas sanjas en el húmedo suelo.

El espadachín de la niebla observa asombrado lo hecho por esa jovencita. Allí comprende el peligro que representa para su misión, por lo que decide acabar primeramente con ella. Mientras ordena a Haku que separe a esos dos, concentrando sus ataques en el chico de cara marcada, él sostiene su enorme espada con fuerza, esperando una abertura en sus enemigos.

El chico de Kiri corre veloz, llevando un kunai en cada mano. Alcanza en dos segundos a los shinobi de la Hoja, todavía de pie en medio de toda esa destrucción y los ataca cuerpo a cuerpo.

Sakura trata de neutralizar a su oponente con sus poderosos puños, pero el muchacho andrógino es veloz y muy ágil, y es capaz de soportar una pelea de taijutsu a dos flancos. Kiba saca un kunai de su estuche de armas, a fin de contener los ataques del revivido. Casi un minuto pasa, y el Inuzuka decide cargar con su oponente: un veloz _Gatsuga_ golpea a Haku en su pecho, lanzándolo a casi veinte metros y estrellándolo contra una saliente de roca. Kiba lo sigue, algo aturdido por el esfuerzo que le ha significa utilizar esa técnica sin su compañero canino.

La pelirosa busca con su mirada a Zabuza, temiendo que trate de interceptar a su compañero, pero sólo logra ver como la gigantesca espada de su enemigo vuela hacia ella, girando en circulos sobre si misma como si se tratara de un shuriken. Con dificultad la chica la esquiva, agachándose justo en el momento en que el cuchillo decapitador estaba por golpear su frente. Una segunda Kubikiribocho vuela a la sombra del primero, rozando la cabellera de la chica.

Un grito de advertencia de la babosa en su hombro no alcanza para que la kunoichi reaccione a tiempo: la segunda espada, ahora a dos metros detrás de ella, estalla en una bola de humo, de la que surge el verdadero Zabuza, quien con gran maestría sujeta su arma al vuelo, frenando su avance; inmediatamente se acerca a la agachada Sakura y, con una barrida, logra hacerla caer de espaldas al suelo. Con su enemiga derribada, y sin la menor vacilación, entierra su arma en el pecho de izquierdo de la kunoichi, atravesando su pulmón.

La sangre que mana, tanto de la herida en el pecho como de la comisura de los labios de muchacha, convencen al antiguo shinobigatana que esa es la pelirrosa real, y no un clon o una ilusión.

La herida de la espada, portentosa y todo, no acaba con Sakura de inmediato. Zabuza no desea que muera instantáneamente, no sin que escuche lo que tiene que decirle: _"Lamento ese ataque tan burdo, pero recordé cuando tus compañeros hicieron algo parecido para liberar al ninja copia de mi prisión de agua; simplemente quería ver si eras capaz de recordarlo. Pero ha sido… decepcionante, por decirlo menos. Veo que ellos eran los hábiles en el equipo de Kakashi, y tú el estorbo que no hizo más que fingir proteger al constructor. Es vergonzoso que tu nombre figure entre aquellos que me derrotaron"_.

En eso, una luz brillante cubre los cielos de la cercana aldea. Temiendo que eso sea la llegada del tal Sabio Legendario, Zabuza busca a su subordinado, quien todavía pelea con Kiba a varias decenas de metros de su posición actual. Pero un sonido lo hace girar: la chica pelirrosa se ha puesto de pie, todavía con el enorme cuchillo decapitador atravesándola. Confundido, el espadachín de Kiri trata de recuperar su arma, pero Sakura sólo abre sus ojos y lo rechaza con un simple manotazo, que lleva una fuerza tal que lo lanza a casi doscientos metros, haciéndolo atravesar varios montículos de piedra y roca en el camino antes de frenar.

Con cuidado la joven se saca la espada del enemigo de su pecho, sintiendo todo el dolor que le causa dicha operación. Cuando la gran espada negra sale Sakura, ignorando su herida, deja a Kubikiribocho en el suelo, mientras concentra su chakra para un nuevo golpe. El puño de la chica impacta con fuerza brutal, haciendo estallar la hoja de acero negro en pequeños trozos de no más de cinco centímetros de largo. Son miles de pequeños pedazos los que quedan regados en el suelo.

Momochi Zabuza, sin comprender qué rayos ha ocurrido, logra llegar hasta donde se encuentra esperando su presa: el cuerpo de la chica expide un extraño calor, mientras la gran herida de su pecho se cierra, dejando un halo de vapor que emana de ella, hasta que la misma desaparece.

Sakura está como si nada, con sólo su ropa rasgada. De pie, mirando fijamente a su enemigo. Su _"Sozo Saizei"_ _("Creación de Renacimiento"_ ), el que ha podido activarse automáticamente al tener su _byakugo_ extendido por todo su cuerpo, ha sanado sus heridas en tiempo record.

La pelirrosa escucha de la babosa que lleva consigo la noticia de la llegada de Naruto y los sapos a Kiri. Una idea llena la cabeza de la chica: _"Bien. Pero no por eso le dejaremos a nuestro amigo todo el trabajo, ¿verdad?"_ ; una voz dentro de ella le responde: _"¡Vamos a aplastar a esos dos antes de que ese tonto llegue, así tendremos algo de lo cual presumirle, Shannaro!"_

Si, su _Inner_ tiene razón. Es hora de destacar siquiera un poco; se lo debe a su maestra.

La chica acelera, alcanzando una gran velocidad gracias al chakra que porta en sus piernas. En su carrera toma la cabeza de Zabuza antes de que él pueda esquivarla, derribándolo contra el suelo; luego, sigue directo a donde se encuentran luchando Kiba y Haku.

El muchacho del elemento hielo esquiva una patada del Inuzuka y lo deja, corriendo a su vez en dirección a la pelirrosa, a fin de detenerla y proteger a su maestro. Ambos shinobi se aproximan a impactar uno contra otro, pero justo antes de golpearse mutuamente un espejo de hielo aparece entre ellos, frenando a la kunoichi de Konoha.

Haku desaparece.

Varios espejos más se materializan, rodeando a la chica y bloqueando sus rutas de escape. De inmediato, la imagen del escolta de Zabuza se aparece en cada uno de ellos, mirando a Sakura. Una voz, que no corresponde a ninguno de los allí reflejados, le dice: _"Siento haber intervenido en tu pelea con mi maestro, pero es evidente que eres demasiado fuerte para dejarte con él. No se si pueda derrotarte, pero si sé que no podrás escapar de mis espejos demoníacos"_.

* * *

SUNA

La respiración agitada y el ánimo decaído era todo lo que le quedaba a Kankuro luego de su pelea con la vieja Chiyo.

Era esperable que la anciana fuese bastante hábil. Incluso que fuese capaz de resistir la mayoría de las armas y ataques especiales de Escorpión. Pero ni siquiera los añadidos que él mismo había incorporado en la marioneta pelirroja, como el escudo de chakra y las grandes cuchillas eyectables, habían logrado reducir a la vieja kunoichi revivida.

Y lo peor de todo es que su oponente no había manejado marioneta alguna, sino que se había servido de sus hilos de chakra para manejar todo lo que encontró en sus alrededores: armas abandonadas, cuerpos inanimados de zetsus blancos y serpientes, los escombros de la abandonada zona de combate, e incluso las cuchillas y proyectiles que él le arrojaba. De cada pequeña cosa del lugar Chiyo podía hacer un arma o un escudo.

Así, luego de varios minutos de confrontación, la última marioneta de batalla del general de Suna estaba destrozada, y ahora la comandante revivida de Akatsuki corría en dirección desconocida. Pero no era como si se dirigiera a donde se sostenía la lucha entre sus supuestos subordinados y los defensores de la Arena, sino que buscaba algo cerca del muro occidental, lejos de todos.

Cuando Kankuro, ignorado por la anciana y todavía en persecución de la misma vio como ella llegaba a un lugar conocido, se detuvo, dejando que la revivida continuara hasta su destino final. Era evidente el lugar que buscaba la mujer, pero el qué pretendía allí… tal vez no lo sabía, y es que había sido hace tan poco tiempo…

El marionetista se decidió a seguir, tomando en su mano su último pergamino de marioneta, una que no servía para pelear; un pequeño experimento suyo, basado en algunas experiencias hechas con su marioneta original, _Karasu_ , cuando aún era un gennin. No sabía si eso le serviría, pero era mejor que ir al encuentro de su enemiga con las manos vacías, por lo que rápidamente libero su última marioneta, una que todavía no había sido nombrada.

Chiyo se quedó contemplando el lugar. Su antiguo hogar, el mismo que los acogió a su hermano y a ella en su vejez, durante su retiro. Pero él no estaba; pensó que lo podría encontrar allí, pero había desaparecido. Quizás se había ido durante el ataque, evacuando como el resto de los pobladores de la aldea, pero algo le decía que no era así: ambos habían prometido que siempre permanecerían allí, aislados de todos, tan sólo ellos y sus recuerdos.

Una promesa que ella había roto primero, cuando partió a salvar a un joven pelirrojo que le recordaba demasiado a su propio nieto, un joven cuya vida había marcado con sus propias manos para convertirlo en un arma contra su propia conciencia, yendo con unos desconocidos de Konoha en lo que terminó siendo su última misión. Ella lo había abandonando, rompiendo sus votos, y ahora no podía encontrarlo.

Kankuro se detuvo a unos pasos tras la anciana, llevando con él su última herramienta: un títere de tamaño humano, sencillo y sin nada que lo destacara, con un rostro en blanco, como si de un muñeco de pruebas se tratara. Sólo unos intrincados sellos dibujados en su cuerpo color arena. Al ver a la anciana así, tan pensativa, el hermano del Kazekage le preguntó directamente:

\- ¿Acaso buscaba a Ebizo-jiisama?

\- Así es, muchacho…

\- No entiendo qué podría tener contra su hermano, Chiyo-baasama.

\- ¿Contra ototo-chan? Nada… entiendo, crees que vine a matarlo o algo así. Eres bastante grosero, jovencito.

\- Lo siento, pero asumí que su tendencia a evitar a otras personas dentro de la aldea tendría que ver con una tarea más importante. Ebizo-sama siempre fue alguien importante, y sería razonable pensar que sería un blanco para el enemigo.

\- Pero él ya no existe, ¿verdad?

Kankuro ve como la anciana ha hecho la última pregunta con voz apesadumbrada. Es evidente que la mujer intuye la verdad:

\- Así es.

\- ¿Cuándo, cómo?

\- Hace dos meses, días antes de que estallara la guerra. Fue una muerte tranquila, en compañía de muchos de nosotros. Su cuerpo descansa ahora entre los suyos, al lado de su hermana.

\- Ya veo… llegué demasiado tarde. Ahora no podré disculparme por haberlo abandonado, o volver a jugar con él, engañándolo y haciéndole creer que he fallecido… ni podremos pescar juntos, aquí, donde nunca ha habido nada qué capturar; los dos sentados, rememorando nuestras vidas, sin nada más. Le he fallado a mi hermanito…

\- No creo que fuese así. Nos regaló algo demasiado valioso con su muerte, honorable anciana.

\- Lo sé, pero también debía cumplirle a él. En cambio, hice lo mismo que con mi nieto Sasori… no puedo dejar de pensar que si yo hubiese regresado él aún viviría…

El marionetista contempla como la anciana entra en la cabaña que era su refugio, de la cual regresa con una rústica caña de pescar, para luego sentarse junto al pequeño estanque del lugar. Se quita su herrumbroso calzado, y posa sus pies en el agua, sentada en la orilla, mientras finge querer atrapar algo. Kankuro le habla:

\- ¿Nunca fue su propósito hacernos daño, verdad?

\- Tardaste bastante en darte cuenta, muchacho. Comenzaba a creer que el veneno de mi nieto había dejado secuelas en tu cuerpo, o que el tratamiento de la discípula de la princesa babosa te había dañado la cabeza de alguna forma.

\- Si, debí haberme dado cuenta de eso cuando decidió ignorar a Gaara y entrar en la Aldea. Eso no tuvo sentido, cuando el Kazekage debería haber sido mucho mejor presa que cualquiera que pudiese haber matado aquí dentro. Pero, entonces, ¿porqué rayos trató de matarme?

\- Te equivocas, jovencito: nunca traté de matarte. Todo lo que hice tuvo como propósito el que dejaras de perseguirme y te fueras de una vez a combatir contra esas alimañas que infestan la villa.

\- Podría simplemente habérmelo dicho…

\- ¿Y dejar que el tal Kabuto se percatara de ms reales intenciones? No podía hacerlo sin correr el riesgo de exponerme, y reencontrarme con mi hermano era demasiado importante para mi. Pero ahora ya no tiene importancia…

Sintiéndose un tonto, el general de Suna decide hacer algo por la anciana, sirviéndose de su última marioneta. La deja sola unos instantes, buscando algo dentro de la antigua morada de los hermanos de la Arena; cuando lo encuentra, se concentra en su títere, activando con su chakra y sus memorias los sellos que el mismo porta.

Chiyo ve como de su antiguo hogar sale una copia de su hermano, tal como se veía la última vez que lo vio con vida. La marioneta, una copia exacta del difunto , trae consigo su caña de pescar y se coloca al otro lado del estanque, siempre guiado por los hilos de chakra de Kankuro.

La anciana no puede evitar verlo a la cara; la marioneta, que se ve igual a su hermano, sin parecer en nada un muñeco, le sonríe, para luego volver a su pesca. Chiyo ve como su anzuelo se mueve por sobre las aguas, mientras interroga al jounin:

\- ¿Cómo lo has hecho? Es realmente impresionante.

\- Mis recuerdos, obaa-sama. Esta marioneta puede adoptar la forma que yo desee darle; es mi primera creación original, algo que imaginé podría servir como herramienta de infiltración. Los sellos escritos en ella le dan la versatilidad para poder adoptar cualquier forma que quiera.

\- Ya veo. Es una especie de ilusión…

\- Así es, pero el cuerpo de marioneta le da consistencia sólida. Una idea que saqué de los informes sobre las capacidades de transformación del enemigo.

\- ¿Cómo se llama?

\- No le he puesto nombre todavía.

La mujer se queda pensando unos momentos, para luego levantar su mirada y decirle a Kankuro:

\- " _Natsukashii_ "; ese será un nombre apropiado.

\- No creo, anciana. Un sentimiento no es un buen nombre para un arma.

\- Tu creación no es un arma. Veo que realmente eres un verdadero marionetista: como todos nosotros, tú también has sucumbido a la nostalgia de querer ver nuevamente a los que se han ido, y has dado forma a esa cosa tuya. Mi nieto creó a sus padres, tú has ido más lejos y te has dotado de una forma de recrear a quien quieras, ¿verdad?

\- Nunca lo pensé así.

\- Por eso es un buen nombre. Esa marioneta, cada vez que adopte una forma familiar, evocará en quien la vea el recuerdo de esa persona amada y alegrará su espíritu, como lo haces ahora conmigo, muchacho.

\- Esta bien, ese será su nombre. Creo que puedo concederle ese privilegio por todo lo que me ha dado en estos minutos, Chiyo-baasama.

Unas palabras llegan a los oídos de ambos; una persona conocida y esperada por ambos, aunque por diferentes motivos. Mientras el ataque de Naruto se despliega en el centro de la aldea y la luz de sus clones de sombras con sus mantos de chakra ilumina el cielo diurno, la anciana revivida sale del agua, dejando su caña de pescar a un costado, para luego hacer un par de sellos e invocar un viejo pergamino.

Chiyo llama a Kankuro a su lado, por lo cual él deja a su marioneta donde está, sentada junto al estanque; al llegar a su lado, ella le ofrece al joven lo que ha hecho aparecer:

\- Un regalo, por el honor que me has dado al permitirme nombrar a tu creación. Este es el pergamino para invocar a las mayores creaciones del primer maestro marionetista, Monzaemon Chikamatsu-sama. Las necesitarás si pretendes sumarte a la pelea.

\- Pero se supone que sus legendarias diez marionetas habían sido destruidas en la pelea contra Sasori.

\- Así es, pero a los minutos de caer regresan automáticamente a una cámara secreta. Mi invocador fue lo bastante razonable como para permitirme repararlas; supongo que imaginó que podría acabar con muchos inocentes con esas diez poderosas armas. El pergamino tiene la llave para invocarlas: cuídalas y pásalas a la siguiente generación, tal como se ha hecho con todas nuestras creaciones. No dejes que nuestro arte se pierda, joven Kankuro.

\- Comprendo. Gracias, abuela; prometo hacer buen uso de ellas.

Chiyo, cansada, se sienta nuevamente junto al estanque, dedicándole una última mirada a la copia de su hermano, quien a su vez levanta para verla. Ella murmura una última frase: _"Creo que jugaré contigo una última vez, ototo…"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Un equipo de sapos guerreros llega al lugar, guiados por el chakra del nueve colas que llevan consigo a donde saben se encuentra un revivido, listos a sellarlo. Kankuro, que los recibe, les pide que esperen, mientras mira como la anciana revivida se ha dejado caer, como si estuviese inconsciente.

Un brillo surge del cuerpo de Chiyo, la marionetista, que aumenta hasta que cada partícula de su cuerpo corrupto es purificado, liberando su alma y enviándola de regreso al mundo puro, el más allá.

Kankuro abre el pergamino que le han legado, colocándolo en el suelo y liberando su sello: " _Shiro Higi: Jikki Chikamatsu no Shu"_. Al momento, las diez marionetas blancas armadas aparecen, las que el shinobi de Suna enlaza en cada uno de sus dedos.

El joven marionetista parte a la carrera, seguido de cerca por los enormes sapos guerreros, listo para sumarse a la batalla en el interior de su aldea.

* * *

KONOHA

Konohamaru logró encontrar a sus compañeros a un par de cuadras del lugar en que se habían citado (un puesto de dangos al que Ebizu-sensei acostumbraba llevarlos antes de salir en misión). Una decena de zetsus blancos, y un revivido muy insistente (que sólo lo dejó de perseguir cuando un par de chunnin Hyuga lo interceptaron) había sido la oposición que había encontrado en el camino.

Había tratado de inquirir noticias respecto a su equipo de los que huían en dirección a la Torre Hokage, pero nadie supo decirle si ellos estaban o no en medio de la lucha.

A sabiendas de que lo más probable era que el repentino ataque del enemigo los hubiese sorprendido en su habitual lugar de reunión, escogió llegar hasta ese punto. Cuando no los halló allí, dirigió sus pasos a donde se escuchaban ruidos de pelea, en las cercanías de un jardín de infantes.

Allí fue donde los encontró. Pero no estaban solos.

Por lo que pudo notar el joven Sarutobi, un grupo bastante numerosos de civiles se había reunido en ese punto, imposibilitados de continuar a una zona segura.

Sólo alcanzó a distinguir a Moegi, quien atacaba con shuriken a una serpiente roja y dorada de unos veinte metros de largo que trataba de alcanzar el punto donde los heridos habían sido colocados.

Rápidamente el chunnin de bufanda se echó a correr, buscando interceptar a la serpiente. Cuando estuvo a menos de treinta metros de ella, gritó para llamar su atención, mientras tomaba el bastón de batalla de su espalda y lo usaba para abrirse paso entre varios zetsus que pretendían cortar su avance.

Cuando el último zetsu blanco, que le apuntaba con estacas surgidas de su brazo izquierdo, fue alcanzado por el bastón del chico, quien lo hizo crecer para salvar los ocho metros que lo separaban de su enemigo para así poder golpear su cabeza y lanzarlo a un lado, Konohamaru recogió su arma y, con ella midiendo apenas veinte centímetros de largo, la arrojó con fuerza a la cabeza de la serpiente, mientras ejecutaba los sellos necesarios para liberar su verdadera forma.

La serpiente gigante sólo pudo ver como, a dos metros suyo, ese insignificante palo estallaba en una nube de humo blanco, de la que surgía furioso un gorila humanoide de pelo blanco y tenida atigrada sin mangas, que luciendo un protector de Konoha en su frente arremetió en pleno vuelo contra el ofidio, exhibiendo sus largos colmillos de primate y sus poderosas garras, alcanzando los ojos de la bestia y arrancándolos de un sólo rápido movimiento, provocando la huida del reptil.

Mientras Enma, el rey mono (la antigua invocación de Sandaime Hokage y ahora en poder de su nieto) perseguía a la bestia y le cortaba el cuello con sus colmillos, para luego arremeter a toda carrera contra los demás enemigos de la zona, Konohamaru se aproximó al refugio de aquellos supervivientes.

Había alrededor de cuarenta civiles (veinte de ellos infantes de menos de cuatro años) apretujados en una de las salas interiores del jardín, el único cuarto que aún permanecía en pie. En la entrada, ocho cuerpos acomodados, a los que protegía y trataba Moegi: allí pudo reconocer a Ebizu, quien lucía muy pálido y con el brazo derecho hecho jirones, en que los restos sanguinolentos dejaban en evidencia que había perdido el mismo hasta poco antes del codo, luciendo un aparatoso torniquete para evitar que se desangrara. Un par de cuerpos más a la derecha, un desvanecido Udon, sin sus anteojos.

Una jounin pelirroja, con su uniforme completo, acompañada de un Inuzuka (que había perdido su ninken al principio de la batalla) y un chunnin que no pudo reconocer, le hablo:

\- No te preocupes. Tu compañero sólo está inconsciente. Un revivido lo aturdió durante la pelea.

\- No esperaba verle aquí, Kurenai-san.

\- No es algo que deseara. Estaba con mi pequeña aquí, junto con los demás niños, cuando ocurrió el ataque. Lamentablemente el sello de evacuación más cercano fue copado casi de inmediato por los invasores, y por sus números se nos hizo imposible salir con seguridad, así que decidimos resistir aquí y reunir a los que pudieran necesitar ayuda. Al menos estaba enterada de la posibilidad de un ataque de este tipo, así que todos estos días he tenido mi uniforme y mis armas conmigo.

\- Hay poca gente.

\- Lamentablemente los enemigos eran demasiados. Vimos como muchos de los civiles y varios de nuestros compañeros shinobi eran exterminados a metros de nosotros; los demás salieron buscando alguno de los puntos de evacuación más lejanos… espero que alguno haya podido llegar a salvo…

\- (Moegi decide intervenir) Lo siento, pero creo que deberíamos salir de aquí. No sé cuanto más podré aguantar sin suministros para tratar a los heridos, y sinceramente somos demasiado pocos para aguantar la presión de los Akatsuki.

\- (el chico pregunta) ¿Y cuántos somos?

\- Ahora, contigo, nueve defensores: Dos jounin, seis chunnin y Moegi-chan. Eramos casi treinta originalmente, pero entre los caídos y cuatro de nosotros que Inuzuka Tsume se llevó para tratar de abrir una brecha para escapar…

\- ¿La líder del Clan Inuzuka?

\- Si.

\- Pero, ¿adonde?

\- Salió hace dos minutos, pero no hemos tenido noticias de ellos. Probablemente han caído o no pudieron retornar por nosotros.

\- Entiendo; ¿en qué soy útil?

\- Se supone que Naruto debería llegar en cualquier momento con refuerzos. Siendo así, resistiremos lo más que podamos aquí, todos juntos. Si la situación se torna desesperada deberemos ver la forma de abrirnos paso con los pequeños.

\- No será necesario; nii-chan seguramente llegará muy pronto.

Enma regresa junto a su invocador, quien se separa de los mayores para ubicarse en el techo del salón, relevando a un par de chunnin que habían estado allí estacionados. Konohamaru crea cinco clones de sombras, los que se reparten en el perímetro, dejando al rey mono con los pequeños, a fin de asegurar que el enemigo no se infiltre hasta donde ellos se encuentran.

.

.

.

Cinco minutos han pasado, y los enemigos tratan de forzar la última línea de defensa de los humanos reunidos en el jardín de infantes.

Otros tres shinobi han caído, incluido el jounin Inuzuka.

Yuhi Kurenai aguanta la tercera carga masiva del enemigo, teniendo a su lado a Konohamaru como su segundo.

Enma está herido en el cuello, de donde sangra profusamente. Se resiste a abandonar el campo de batalla, por lo que Moegi trata de cerrar su herida con el poco chakra que le resta.

Los civiles ocultos han aumentado a casi sesenta, escondidos dentro de unos muros que pronto cederán.

Una explosión se produce a unas decenas de metros…

El joven chunnin observa a los allí reunidos. No ha perdido su ánimo, y se niega a creer que ese será su fin. Decidido, sale a la calle a contener a una veintena de zetsus blancos, quienes atacan a distancia con sus estacas corporales.

Konohamaru recibe una herida en su rostro, que le corta la mejilla izquierda, y una estaca en su hombro derecho, que lo frena. Furioso, ejecuta los sellos para invocar diez nuevos clones; logra formarlos, pero siente como sus fuerzas se agotan, así como su energía.

Un zetsu blanco salta para atraparlo, pero Enma llega a toda carrera, dejando un reguero de sangre en su camino, atrapando al enemigo y derribándolo. A pasos del primate, la jounin pelirroja y otros tres shinobi, incluida Moegi, avanzan a paso lento arrojando todo lo que tienen a sus enemigos. Ellos son todos los que quedan en condiciones de luchar

La gennin de coletas cae, alcanzada por una estaca en su vientre. Kurenai se queda cubriéndola con su cuerpo. Otro de los shinobi es alcanzado en pleno rostro, cayendo con su cabeza atravesada.

Los clones del Sarutobi crean cinco grandes Odama Rasengan, copando la línea de ataque del enemigo y llevándose a la mayoría de ellos.

Dos zetsus blancos sobreviven a la contra carga de los de Konoha y retroceden.

Konohamaru ve como sus clones de sombras colapsan. Ayuda a Enma a regresar al refugio, mientras Kurenai lleva a Moegi consigo, gravemente herida.

Cuando logran ingresar al salón, la pequeña Mirai se aproxima a su madre, asustada. Allí la jounin pelirroja nota como sus ropas están todas ensangrentadas, pero no es su sangre. La pequeña tiene poco más de un año, pero ya logra caminar por si misma; Kurenai la abraza con ternura, orgullosa de su pequeño tesoro, tratando de ocultar así su miedo.

El chunnin no puede dejar de notar como la pelirroja acaricia su último kunai, mientras sujeta a si misma a su hija. Y lo comprende: no pueden dejar a todos ellos a merced de un enemigo tan salvaje; decide aproximarse a la kunoichi: _"Kurenai-san… yo lo haré… Si llega a ser necesario, yo me encargaré de salvarla. Ninguna madre debe hacer eso con su propia hija, ni siquiera por amor"_.

Los adultos allí reunidos escuchan la conversación de esos dos. Comprenden que ya no hay salida para ellos y deciden dejar de esconderse. Uno a uno, los padres de los pequeños se despiden de sus hijos, para luego encargarle la misma tarea al chunnin; luego, se aproximan a la entrada del refugio: todos pelearan hasta dar su vida, a fin de que los infantes tengan una oportunidad.

Si los mayores mueren, no verán como sus pequeños caen. Confían en que Konohamaru los salvará de un fin peor que la muerte.

Un nuevo grupo de zetsus blancos se aproxima. Esta vez, un revivido va con ellos.

Kurenai escucha las voces de alarma de quienes han ido a la entrada. Toma de la pequeña mochila de su hija un libro y se lo entrega, mientras le pide que se reúna con los demás niños y se los enseñe. Luego, le encarga el lugar a Konohamaru, quien queda sólo, con los heridos y los infantes: veintisiete niños (incluidos varios que llegaron allí con sus familias buscando protección), el mayor de ellos de apenas ocho años; los menores, dos bebes de ocho meses. Además hay once heridos inmóviles.

Konohamaru crea un último clon de sombras, el que manda fuera del salón refugio: cuando aquel _Kage Bunshin_ caiga, sabrá que ya no queda defensa alguna y hará lo que debe hacerse, antes de que esos malditos los alcancen.

Los ruidos de la batalla llegan a donde se encuentra el muchacho. Quince segundos eternos.

Luego, las memorias de su clon, ya destruido, llegan a él.

El chico se voltea, dejando caer el kunai que sostenía nervioso de su mano: _"Tío Asuma..."_

El revivido se encuentra sólo en la entrada. Viendo el salón, suelta sus cuchillos de batalla, impregnados con la sangre de treinta zetsus blancos exterminados afuera, mientras pregunta: _"Sobrino, ¿cuál es mi pequeña Mirai? Deseo conocerla"._ Pero es Kurenai, quien aparece detrás de su amor renacido, quien llama a su hija, a fin de que se acerque a su lado.

 _Sarutobi Asuma había llegado con el último grupo de ataque de Akatsuki a esa posición. Sin embargo, cualquier atisbo de obediencia a sus amos murió cuando pudo reconocer el rostro de su amada Kurenai. Ver la sangre que la cubría lo puso furioso, y entre sus cuchillas de batalla y sus jutsus de fuego acabó en poco más de diez segundos con todo el grupo atacante, para luego simplemente abrazar a su amor, a quien había dejado sola luego de su muerte. Luego de un corto beso, ella le da la bienvenida, diciéndole al oído: ["Tu hija espera allí dentro. Se llama Mirai, y tiene tu mismo cabello"]_

Una familia, separada por la muerte, se vuelve a reunir. Los tres permanecen abrazados, sentados en el suelo de ese salón.

Se percibe una onda de chakra cálido que se extiende por toda la aldea. Luego, una voz llega a todos los allí presentes. Palabras de esperanza y ayuda.

Konohamaru sale corriendo a la calle, chocando con un sapo verde de un metro veinte, quien está acompañado por otros seis sapos diversos. Alcanza a notar como los anfibios se cubren los ojos y comprende el porqué: la luz blanca y dorada resplandece en los cielos de Konoha…

Treinta segundos después, el clon Avatar de Naruto entra al salón, después de haber llamado tres equipos de apoyo más para que lo asistan: los civiles son evacuados de inmediato, mientras los heridos son estabilizados para poder ser enviados al hospital de campaña en Myobokuzan.

Enma, con sus heridas ya cerradas, se aproxima al rubio: _"Naruto-sama; estoy listo para lo que usted requiera"_ ; el rubio contesta: _"No será necesario. Por favor descanse, Enma-dono, que los sapos y yo nos encargaremos del resto. Usted ya ha hecho bastante"_.

Antes de seguir su camino, el rubio se aproxima a donde se encuentran Kurenai-sensei y su familia. Observa a Edo Asuma, y le pregunta si ya está listo para partir. Ella le pide que lo deje estar allí unos momentos más, pero el rubio se niega: por lo que conoce de la técnica, Kabuto podría llegar a tomar control del cuerpo del revivido y obligarlo a actuar contra sus seres queridos. Pero es Asuma quien decide terminar todo: besa dulcemente a su pequeña, pidiéndole que crezca fuerte y hermosa como su madre y que siempre la cuide; luego, abraza a su mujer, pidiéndole perdón por haberla dejado tan pronto, para luego besarla y decirle adiós.

El revivido se levanta del suelo y retrocede un par de pasos, con su cuerpo brillando y comenzando a desvanecerse, mientras partículas de luz se disgregan a la nada. Lo último que se escucha del ex guardián a su familia es: _"Las amo, a ambas. Sean felices… "_

El rubio se asegura que tanto Kurenai y su pequeña (quien abraza el libro de Jiraiya como si fuese una especie de amuleto), así como Konohamaru, sean evacuados al Monte Myoboku. Con todos ellos ya a salvo, debe encargarse de un asunto importante antes de enfrascarse en la batalla propiamente tal.

.

.

.

Obito se sorprendió al notar como Naruto, en vez de concentrarse en apoyar a los shinobi que combatían en toda la aldea, se allegaba a donde él se encontraba. Instintivamente el enmascarado se colocó entre el recién llegado y Kakashi, todavía amarrado y tirado en el suelo, cada vez más debilitado.

El falso Madara está listo para batallar contra el Maestro Sennin, sirviéndose de su maltratado rehen para lograr contener los ataques más devastadores del rubio. Seguramente pronto llegarán allí Mito y Sakumo, por lo que las probabilidades de capturar al rubio allí, sin tener que esperar a la próxima luna llena, son bastante altas.

El Avatar observa el panorama: un par de sus clones ya ha retirado de allí al grupo shinobi de Konoha que trató infructuosamente de liberar al Hokage. Ya ha sentido un enorme chakra, que sólo puede pertenecer a un poderoso guerrero revivido, así como otro enemigo de cuidado cuya firma de chakra es muy similar al de su maestro peliplateado. Si desea combatir, debe arrebatarle su presa a su enemigo, a fin de quedar libre para poder pelear con todo su poder.

El enmascarado ve como, con una calma que no esperaba verle, Naruto libera su espada corta de su funda, para luego crear tres kage bunshin. Espera.

El rubio sabe que sólo tendrá una oportunidad. Con Obito en medio, no puede proyectar con seguridad un sello de chakra, por lo que depende de su arma; su enemigo conoce su _hiraishin_ , por lo que apenas el arma de en su blanco el falso Madara estará listo para contraatacar.

Todo pasa en cuatro segundos

Los clones se mueven: uno a cada lado del enemigo, mientras el tercero salta.

Están a ocho metros, y acercándose.

Los dojutsu del enmascarado le revelan el propósito de Naruto: el chico carga su arma, apuntando a su abdomen, como si quisiera atravesarlo; pero Obito ya sabe que es una finta. La wakizashi, en vez de ser arrojada al frente, es lanzada por su portador al clon que ha saltado hacia arriba, quien de inmediato la arroja contra el enmascarado; al mismo tiempo, los clones que atacaban por los lados se lanzan.

Naruto espera quieto. Por lo visto, el chico espera el momento del ataque combinado para lanzar un jutsu.

Obito decide defraudar sus esfuerzos, volviéndose intangible al momento y provocando así que tanto la espada como los ataques de los clones lo atraviesen, sin dañarlo.

Se solidifica de inmediato, golpeando a los dos clones que han pasado de largo con sus puños, antes de que se alejen, haciéndolos estallar, para luego lanzar una bola de fuego de su boca al clon que va cayendo, destruyéndolo. Está listo para atrapar al rubio apenas use el sello en su espada (la que ahora está clavada detrás suyo) para tele-transportarse a donde está Kakashi.

Naruto comienza a realizar los sellos del hiraishin. Pero el último sello es… diferente.

Obito se gira, viendo como el arma está clavada en el muslo izquierdo del ninja copia. Al verlo, su byakugan le muestra como el chakra que lleva la wakizashi se ha enlazado al cuerpo de su prisionero.

Al instante, Kakashi desaparece.

El enmascarado voltea, mientras su ojo blanco le muestra que el Hokage ahora está a los pies de Naruto.

Una palma de viento lo golpea de lleno, empujando a Obito varios metros atrás, hasta la cornisa del techo en que se encuentra.

Cuando levanta la vista nuevamente se percata, furioso, que se encuentra sólo.

.

.

.

El Avatar del Maestro Sennin aparece con el herido Hokage en sus brazos a ciento cincuenta metros de distancia, junto a uno de los sellos de transposición colocados por los sapos. Usa su fuerza (aumentada por su modo sennin) para romper las cadenas que atan a su sensei, el que encarga a uno de los equipos de apoyo que llama con su pergamino de refuerzos, a fin de que el herido sea evacuado al Monte Myoboku. Un sello rojo y el peliplateado desaparece en un par de segundos.

Finalmente el clon elemental del rubio crea diez clones extras, a fin de que se hagan cargo de movilizar los refuerzos, mientras su creador parte al encuentro del falso Madara y sus comandantes revividos.

* * *

IWA

La detención de Naruto se produjo a apenas doscientos metros de donde se encontraba Kurotsuchi, todavía abrazada al cuerpo de su abuelo.

Los revividos habían ignorado a la kunoichi luego de que el viejo Tsuchikage fuese derribado, consientes de que la chica ya no era una amenaza. Tanto Shodai como Nidaime sabían lo importante que era la joven para su aliado, y no pretendían forzar una pelea con su revivido padre o terminar provocando que éste desapareciera, siendo que su principal contendiente pronto debería llegar al campo de batalla.

La nieta del líder caído apenas y prestó atención a la llegada del rubio; tampoco a las palabras y al espectacular primer ataque del Maestro Sennin. Para ella, no había nada más en el mundo que el cuerpo de su abuelito.

Sólo noto cuando Naruto se aproximó a ella por el enorme chakra que manifestaron los tres comandantes revividos allí presentes, preparados para neutralizar a su principal presa. El joven los ignoró, centrando toda su atención en la muchacha de pelo corto que estaba sentada en el suelo, con la cabeza del viejo Onoki recostada sobre sus muslos, mientras le acariciaba los cabellos canos al anciano.

El rubio se quedó junto a la chica, contemplando su dolor unos momentos. En eso, Mu decidió lanzar su primer ataque, corriendo en dirección del recién llegado para aturdirlo de un sólo golpe: un rápido _Futon Odama Rasen_ , que Naruto creó con su mano derecha extendida, sin apartar la vista de la chica, lo pulverizó al instante, mientras el Maestro Sennin les dijo a los demás enemigos: _"Ahora estoy ocupado. Denme sólo unos segundos y me ocuparé de ustedes"_.

Mientras el cuerpo de Mu se reconstruía, Naruto se inclinó hacia la chica, diciéndole: _"Lamento lo ocurrido, pero ahora necesito de su ayuda, Kurotsuchi-san. Los civiles y shinobi de Iwa necesitan ver un rostro que les de confianza y que los dirija en lo que resta de la batalla, y yo no podré hacerlo todo por mi mismo. Por favor, présteme su fuerza"_.

La kunoichi levanta su vista, viendo el rostro de su nuevo aliado. Naruto le exhibe un rostro dulce, como si quisiera transmitirle tranquilidad. Una parte de ella tiene ganas de reclamarle su tardanza, buscando alguna manera de cargar sobre ese molesto rubio al menos una parte de la culpa por todo lo ocurrido, de la culpa que a ella misma le abruma en ese momento: la culpa por desoír las advertencias y los concejos del mismo muchacho que ahora le observa y le pide su ayuda.

Naruto ve como los ojos de la chica se humedecen, mientras le responde: _"¿Podrías… cuidarlo? No quiero dejarlo sólo, es que… es tan pequeño..."_ El rubio asiente, sacando su pergamino de refuerzos e invocando un equipo de rescate.

Cuando los sapos se aparecen, Naruto les pide que lleven el cuerpo de Onoki al Monte Myoboku hasta que la batalla termine. Uno de los sapos, de metro y medio de alto, lo levanta con cuidado y desaparece con el caído, mientras sus compañeros se alejan en búsqueda de humanos que socorrer.

Mientras la chica se levanta por si misma, Naruto crea cuarenta clones; le da el pergamino de refuerzos a uno de ellos, al que le ordena gestionar la invocación de los equipos de sapos, con otros cuatro clones como sus escoltas. Luego le sugiere a Kurotsuchi ir a la periferia de la aldea, a fin de apoyar a los sapos y sus restantes clones que ahora combaten con el enemigo, llevándose con ella el resto de los kage bunshin recién creados.

Mientras la nieta de Onoki parte de ese lugar, dedicándole una última mirada de rabia a su revivido padre, Naruto libera a _Shirohime_ , la que brilla con una fuerte luz blanca. En eso, un nuevo revivido aparece: es Han, el cuarto comandante, quien se encontraba cazando ninjas de Iwa por toda la aldea y que, sintiendo la llegada del rubio, ha retornado con sus tres compañeros para apoyarlos.

El Maestro Sennin observa a sus oponentes, mientras hace desaparecer su manto de fuego, quedando tan solo con su transformación de sabio, listo para reducir a esos cuatro y, así, poder terminar allí y quedar libre para ir a buscar a Obito en Konoha.

* * *

KUMO

La imagen del sapo de pantalón y chaqueta con hombreras, corpulento y de poco más de dos metros de alto, sorprendió a los miembros del ejército de Akatsuki cercanos a él. Sobre todo al verlo en compañía de un anciano de atuendo samurai y un gigantesco sapo espadachín de armadura y katana.

Al instante, el viejo Fujita le pidió a su nieto Gamakoji que lo tomara y lo llevara al otro extremo de la aldea, a fin de apoyar desde allí las acciones de los sapos combatientes. Antes de que ambos sapos se largaran, dejando al musculoso sapo café sólo, rodeado de casi cien enemigos, el anciano le dijo: _"Togo, recuerda no excederte y concentrarte en lo importante. No estamos aquí para aplastar a estos inútiles, sino para proteger a los humanos de la aldea"_ ; el aludido contestó: _"Lo sé, padre"_.

Extrañados, viendo como esos dos sapos abandonaban a su compañero, los zetsus se aproximaron al sapo con desconfianza. El guerrero llevaba consigo una katana sencilla y sin funda, pero ésta seguía muy firmemente sujeta a su cintura.

Los cinco zetsus más cercanos decidieron atacar antes de darle al sapo la oportunidad de tomar su acero, pensando que eso les daría una ventaja ante las desconocidas habilidades del aparecido.

Kenshiro, notando el propósito de esos cinco, tan sólo rió.

En apenas tres segundos rechazó a los atacantes, impactando en sus cuerpos entre cinco y ocho veces a cada uno, empujándolos un par de metros alrededor suyo, pero sin derribarlos, tan sólo usando su técnica para inyectar en sus cuerpos la letal mezcla de chakra natural y elemental que llevaban sus poderosos puños.

Sin saber porqué rayos el sapo ha frenado sus ataques sin eliminarlos, el zetsu más cercano a aquél pregunta porqué se ha detenido. Kenshiro, posando su mirada en los enemigos que se encuentran más lejos, le responde al que ha preguntado con una enigmática frase: " _Omae wa mo_ _shindeiru"_ ("Ya estás muerto").

El sapo guerrero da un par de pasos, apartando al zetsu blanco más cercano a él, el que muestra un rostro de terror cuando siente en su cuerpo el resultado del ataque de su oponente: los cinco enemigos alcanzados por los puños de Togo-gama comienzan a hincharse en los puntos donde sus golpes han dado, estallando en una lluvia de trozos informes y líquido.

Allí comprenden los Akatsuki el terrible poder que ocultan esos puños reforzados con chakra natural…

 _Cuando ocurrió el trauma del joven Gamakoji y su tío decidió ser su maestro, a fin de darle la fuerza necesaria para recuperar su confianza, ambos se hicieron muy cercanos._

 _Los primeros meses de entrenamiento fueron muy duros para el pequeño sapo, por lo que su tío le sugirió tomar como inspiración algún gran maestro que conociera, a fin de que su ejemplo lo impulsara a superar sus evidentes limitaciones como espadachín._

 _De allí nació la nueva identidad del sapo de la cicatriz, quien decidió evocar la imagen del legendario (y ficticio) Himura Kenshin. El sería el battosai sapo, sin importar las burlas que su extraño aspecto provocaran alrededor suyo._

 _Obviamente la nueva fijación del joven Koji preocupó a sus padres, quienes le reclamaron a su tío y maestro para que él cortara la nueva locura de su pequeño. Pero Togo sabía lo que significaba necesitar un punto de inspiración, un ideal al que aspirar (habiéndose sentido él mismo como poca cosa al no alcanzar la colosal talla de sus demás hermanos y hermanas, mismo trauma que lo llevó a desarrollar su propia fuerza hasta niveles insospechados)._

 _Así, por toda respuesta a la solicitud de su hermana y su cuñado, se apareció una noche en su casa con su nuevo aspecto. El pantalón oscuro ceñido y el chaleco raído y abierto a la altura del pecho, con esas ridículas hombreras, casi hacen que la madre de Koji y Ren lo deje puertas afuera._

 _Al cambio de aspecto de Togo le siguió una conversación seria con discípulo, con el mayor diciéndole que, si había adoptado a alguien de la talla del destajador como su modelo a imitar, debía ser capaz de llegar a ser tan hábil como aquél, a fin de no ofender su nombre con su debilidad. Extrañado, el joven Koji le pregunta de qué va disfrazado, a lo que el sapo responde: "Es una vergüenza que no reconozcas al maestro del Hokuto Shinken, la más maravillosa y mortal arte marcial jamás imaginada". Luego de la explicación viene la queja del pequeño Kenshin: lo que él pretende lograr con su espada de filo invertido es posible dentro de las artes marciales sapas; sin embargo, aquello que su tío pretende imitar es un absurdo, ya que es imposible hacer reventar a los enemigos con solo tocarlos. Por toda respuesta su tío le pide un día de plazo._

 _Al atardecer del siguiente día ambos, maestro y discípulo, se juntan en el bosque verde. Los dos sapos con sus disfraces, orgullosos de sus respectivos modelos. El sapo mayor le enseña lo que le ha tomado todo un día el conseguir, golpeando con un solo dedo un enorme árbol cercano y provocando que estalle al segundo, en el punto donde su dedo ha impactado, derribándolo; luego, Togo le dice a su aprendiz: "Ahora soy Kenshiro, de la misma manera que tú eres Kenshin. Si yo pude lograr ese golpe en un día, tú tienes que lograr que tu espada corte el cielo y divida las aguas, y practicarás hasta que logres hacerlo"._

Kenshiro observó al resto de sus oponentes. Por lo visto, su pequeña demostración no había bastado para desanimar a sus muchos enemigos, a los que se sumaron unos diez revividos que habían llegado a donde hace unos momentos estaba el enorme Koji, quien ya se había largado. Completaba el grupo una enorme serpiente gris quien lo vio desde su posición, a casi trescientos metros de donde el maestro sapo esperaba.

Al ver a todos esos allí presentes Togo recordó las palabras de su padre, por lo que decidió darse prisa. De un sólo movimiento sacó su katana de su cinto, tomándola con ambas manos. Al instante, la hoja de la espada vibra, como si amenazara con romperse por todo el chakra que el sapo ha volcado en ella de golpe.

Un sólo ademán de la misma basta para desatar la destrucción.

El corte de chakra del maestro sapo se extendió como una ola gigantesca de viento, que en pleno vuelo materializó miles de agujas de agua reforzadas con chakra natural. Al instante, las decenas de enemigos de sus alrededores fueron alcanzados, viendo como sus cuerpos eran despedazados por la poderosa onda cortante, mientras las agujas atravesaban limpiamente sus cuerpos paralizándolos y evitando que esquivaran la técnica del sapo.

La serpiente, que logra resistir la onda de chakra (debilitada por el centenar de cuerpos que ha atravesado en su camino) es alcanzada por las agujas de agua, las que la inmovilizan en el punto donde se encuentra de pie. Al ver aquello, Kenshiro cambia su postura de combate, bajando su cuerpo y lanzando un golpe de chakra que canaliza con su espada, que sostiene en posición horizontal, con su punta de acero apuntando en la base de la cabeza del ofidio gigante. El ataque, como una bala de chakra concentrada, golpea en medio segundo a la bestia venenosa, haciendo volar su cuello y provocando que su cabeza salte a varios metros, mientras su pesado cuerpo cae al suelo en un golpe seco.

Los zetsus blancos más alejados, que han sido testigos de esa demostración de fuerza, así como los revividos que vuelven a ensamblarse, sólo atinan a correr lejos de esa máquina asesina.

Togo acelera su ritmo, corriendo en dirección al centro de la aldea, a medio kilómetro de donde se encuentra parado, moviéndose por los alrededores de toda la zona, a fin de acabar con cuanto peón de Akatsuki se le cruza, mientras usa su baba de sapo para contener a los revividos que se encuentran aislados, dejándolos listos para que los tres equipos de sapos guerreros que lo han visto y siguen su huella se hagan cargo de ellos.

.

.

.

El Avatar de Naruto logra llegar finalmente a donde se encuentran el Raikage, A, en compañía de Darui.

Ambos shinobi se encuentran en el límite de sus fuerzas, luego de haber contenido por varios minutos a las tropas de Akatsuki presentes en el área de su batalla contra los tres comandantes revividos. Además, le resulta evidente que Darui todavía está convaleciente de las heridas sufridas en la batalla en la frontera de la Lluvia.

De inmediato decide que ambos combatientes deben ser evacuados, desoyendo los reclamos de A al respecto

Casi junto con él aparece Killer Bee, quien ha sido interceptado por uno de los clones de sombras del rubio a fin de colabore con su creador en la contención de los líderes del ejército de Akatsuki en Kumo.

Mientras saluda a su antiguo maestro, se les aparece un tercer combatiente: es Kenshiro, quien ha dejado un reguero de muerte y trozos de enemigos esparcidos por el camino que lo ha llevado hasta ese punto.

El rubio da la bienvenida al comandante militar sapo, para luego preguntarle a Bee si todavía conserva la antigua espada del Akatsuki Kisame. El de gafas asiente, indicándole a Naruto que la guarda en un sello especial: la espada de escamas de tiburón es algo demandante, por lo que prefiere mantenerla a buen recaudo cuando no necesita pelear con ella (invocándola cuando necesita entrenar o cuando desea que escuche sus últimas rimas).

El Avatar le pide al portador del Hachibi que libere su arma ya que, según la información que recolectó de la pelea del grupo de la Mizukage con el Shinobigatana, esa espada puede eliminar a los revividos, capturando todo su chakra. Tal vez esa Samehada no funcione tan bien como la copia negra creada por Kabuto, pero vale la pena probarlo.

Los tres comandantes revivido observan como el jinchuriki de la nube hace aparecer el arma viviente a fin de servirse de ella. Samehada se alimenta del chakra de su portador, abriendo su gran boca con inusitado ánimo, como si supiera la lucha que se le viene encima y se excitara por ello.

Killer Bee escucha como su biju le advierte que el rubio allí presente no es el real, sino una especie de copia de chakra del mismo. La abeja suponía aquello: era obvio que el Naruto de verdad se encontraría peleando para defender su propia aldea.

El jounin rubio de Kumo espera tan sólo que esa imitación del chico de Konoha sea suficiente para ganar esa pelea.

* * *

MONTE MYOBOKU

Los heridos y evacuados, al igual que las primeras bajas de los equipos de combate y apoyo, comenzaron a llegar al Santuario Sapo menos de un minuto después de que los grupos de batalla hubiesen partido.

El movimiento era ensordecedor, con los sapos mayores moviendo a los recién llegados a un bosque de hongos gigantes, a cuya sombra los acomodaron. Cientos de sapos infantes estaban allí, esperando a los visitantes, cargando con ellos bebida y fruta, así como mantas para cubrir a aquellos cuyas ropas estaban muy sucias o ensangrentadas, mientras los mayores de entre ellos recolectaban información de los recién llegados, sus nombre y sus familias, a fin de facilitarles las noticias si es que sus parientes llegaban luego de ellos o eran enviados a la sección donde se levantaba el hospital de campaña.

Sapos enfermeros llegaron al cabo de un par de minutos, pidiendo voluntarios para asistir a los enfermos y donadores de sangre para los tratamientos, mientras repartían las noticias de la identidad de los heridos a medida que iban llegando y su estado. Eran demasiados, miles de humanos los que se estaban reuniendo, y los sapos mayores sabían que debían hacer circular la información para así mantenerlos calmados y pacientes.

Al menos los refugiados se sabían a salvo, teníendo a la vista los efectivos del sexto grupo de batalla y una docena de clones del Maestro Sennin haciendo guardia, al fin lejos del campo de muerte en que se habían convertido cada una de las aldeas.

Al pie del hongo más grande, el Gran Sapo Sabio permanecía sentado, rodeado de niños que habían sido evacuados en brazos de sapos, al hallarlos solos, abandonados entre los escombros. El viejo sapo les sonreía y jugaba con ellos, siempre acompañado por un escuadrón de sus mejores escoltas, todos en esa especie de guardería, a la espera que la situación de combate en sus respectivos hogares se estabilizara.

Cuando el tiempo señalado por Naruto se cumplió, los equipos de sapos de transporte se reunieron en el campo de las pozas encantadas, a fin de esperar la llegada de los vigías de Tetsu y Ame, quienes los llevarían a esas ciudades para recoger la ayuda que ambas enviarían para la pelea.

.

.

.

En la Aldea Escondida entre la Lluvia, cientos de shinobi se habían congregado en la Plaza del Recuerdo, a los pies de las estatuas de sus pasados líderes y bajo la mirada atenta del gigantesco Gamahiro.

Entre todos ellos, una pareja que no correspondía a los combatientes de Ame esperaba.

La chica no podía evitar mirar con molestia a su compañero de equipo. Aunque entendía sus motivos, sabía que lo que pretendía hacer era una clara desobediencia de sus órdenes originales.

Y ese hecho, el que su compañero estuviese decidido a desobedecer una orden, de por si era algo extraordinario. Mucho más si esa orden provenía de su idolatrado sensei.

Pero Lee fue inflexible a cualquier razonamiento: era su deber ayudar en la gran batalla contra los invasores de Akatsuki, y si estaban pidiendo voluntarios para ir allí él no podía simplemente restarse de todo eso. Estaba seguro que Gai-sensei aprobaría su determinación, e incluso haría lo mismo si estuviese en su lugar.

Tenten simplemente suspiró, resignada, mientras le recalcaba a su amigo que tuviese cuidado y no tratara de ser un héroe, y que obedeciera en todo a los sapos. El chunnin simplemente se inclinó ante la joven, a modo de despedida, encargándole el cuidado de Chojuro-san.

La kunoichi decidió no ver la partida del muchacho y volver al hospital para cuidar al convaleciente shinobi de Kiri, quien se suponía no despertaría al menos hasta el día siguiente. De allí sorpresa al ver al de lentes de pie, apoyado contra un muro en las cercanías de la plaza donde los refuerzos se reunían, vestido de bata y con la mirada perdida. Rápidamente se aproximó al enfermo, a fin de poder llevarlo de regreso a su cama.

Chojuro vio como su vigilante se acercaba a él, seguramente para retarlo por levantarse contra las órdenes de sus doctores. Pero él necesitaba ver la partida de los refuerzos (de cuya salida había oído hablar a las enfermeras) y se había escabullido para contemplarlos. Estaba cansado, pero más que nada decepcionado de si mismo: nunca antes se había sentido tan inútil como en esa ocasión.

Y Mei… ¿qué sería de ella? ¿estaría a salvo?

La tal Tenten le dijo algo al llegar donde estaba, pero el espadachín no escuchó nada, ya que toda su atención estaba puesta en aquellos que pronto partirían a la batalla. Tan sólo asintió cuando notó que la chica se callaba, para luego girar y caminar de regreso a su habitación, a tres cuadras de distancia. Caminó lenta y pesadamente, con sus heridas y un fuerte sentimiento de vacío, deseando dejar de ser una carga lo antes posible.

.

.

.

Los refuerzos humanos fueron llevados por enormes sapos de ocho metros de alto (pacíficos habitantes de los pantanos de algas, sin habilidades de combate), de diversos tonos verde oscuro, quienes los tomaron cuidadosamente en sus enormes bocas para poder aparecerse con ellos en la tierra sagrada de los sapos.

Al llegar a su destino y salir de sus extraños transportes, los samurai y shinobi trasladados no pudieron evitar evidenciar su sorpresa por el frenético espectáculo que se desarrollaba ante sus ojos: decenas de sapos corriendo de un lado a otro, entremezclados con copias del maestro sennin. Junto a ellos, aparecían cada cuatro o cinco segundos algún sapo, proveniente del campo de batalla de las aldeas, con heridas evidentes, a los que rápidamente se acercaba un sapo pequeño para interrogarlos respecto a su procedencia, equipo y situación de la batalla, a fin de llevar dicha información al centro de comando del Ejército Gama.

Fukasaku en persona fue a buscar a los recién llegados, ordenando que lo siguiesen a las zonas de re-equipamiento. Mientras caminaban, pudieron ver a lo lejos una especie de explanada donde se encontraban grandes sellos dibujados en el suelo, veinte de ellos, a cuyo pie estaba uno de los clones de sombra elementales del rubio, alimentando de chakra natural esos sellos, que conformaban los puntos de evacuación. De ellos, surgían casi a cada segundo humanos, trasportados a esos puntos por los sellos de marca llevados por los equipos de apoyo en las aldeas (a veces uno, a veces en grupos).

Uno de los shinobi de Ame reconoció en uno de los grupos de refugiados a unos primos que vivían en Konoha, por lo que rápidamente corrió a fin de consultarles sobre lo sucedido en dicha aldea. Las noticias, repartidas por dicho shinobi entre los recién llegados, eran de una gravedad inconcebible, y era de suponer que la situación en las demás aldeas era similar.

Tres minutos tardaron en llegar a su destino: un campo de diez sellos, ligeramente diferentes a los de los puntos de evacuación, sobre los cuales se veían posarse de tanto en tanto grupos de sapos de diferente composición, los que a intervalos irregulares desaparecían, siendo ocupados los espacios vacíos por nuevos equipos de sapos. En eso, el anfibio a cargo, un sapo rojo verrugoso de casi tres metros de alto, le informa al anciano maestro sapo: " _Los equipos de reserva ya han sido movilizados en un noventa por ciento, ojii, la mayoría a Kumo e Iwa; la situación en la última es desesperada, y nos faltan brazos para las labores de rescate"_. Fukasaku asiente a las palabras de su subordinado, para luego disponer las órdenes necesarias.

Los humanos reaccionan a la voz de mando del viejo y pequeño sapo, quien les dice: _"Necesito que aquellos que cuenten con conocimiento médico se ganen a mis espaldas. Mientras lo hacen, quiero que todos ustedes se quiten sus cascos y todo lo que cubra su rostro; si quieren pueden amarrarse su protector en el cuello o en sus brazos, peros sus rostros deben estar totalmente visibles. Irán a prestar ayuda a las víctimas de la batalla: están heridos y temerosos, y necesitamos que puedan ver sus rostros; que vean la seguridad en su ojos, que entiendan que son amigos"_. Los refuerzos se miran extrañados, pero deciden hacer caso a las palabras del anciano.

Mientras los humanos se quitan sus cascos, bandas y máscaras de combate, varias sapas interrogan a aquellos que se han declarado como sanadores, a fin de apartar a los más experimentados para ayudar en el hospital de campaña y destinar el resto a los grupos de apoyo para los primeros auxilios y clasificación de los heridos en las aldeas. Del primer grupo de refuerzos, de casi doscientos hombres y mujeres, doce son apartados y llevados a bosque junto a la laguna azul, dejando el resto para formar los equipos que saldrán a las aldeas.

Rápidamente los humanos son agrupados según porte y fuerza, a fin de formar grupos homogéneos. Se forman catorce grupos de apoyo, dejando unos pocos humanos para formar nuevos grupos al llegar la siguiente ola de refuerzos.

Mientras sapos pequeños reparten a cada grupos las pulseras numeradas que los habilitan para usar los portales de invocación, un sapo de tamaño mediano, de los anteriormente presentes en la explanada, es adjunto a cada uno de los equipos ya formados. Fukasaku da las últimas instrucciones: _"ESCUCHEN BIEN: EL SAPO QUE LOS ACOMPAÑA ES SU LÍDER. LLEVA CON ÉL DEL CHAKRA DEL MAESTRO SENNIN, POR LO QUE ES CAPAZ DE RECONOCER A LOS ENEMIGOS SIN IMPORTAR QUÉ TIPO DE PROTECCIÓN O TÉCNICA DE OCULTAMIENTO LLEVEN. ADEMÁS, CON ELLOS NO FUNCIONAN LOS GENJUTSUS HUMANOS Y SERÁ CAPAZ DE RECONOCER LOS ZETSUS DISFRAZADOS DE CIVILES O SHINOBI. ESTO ÚLTIMO ES MUY IMPORTANTE: SABEMOS QUE EL ENEMIGO HA COMENZADO A TRANSFORMAR A PARTE DE SUS ELEMENTOS PARA TRATAR DE INFILTRAR NUESTRA BASE, POR LO QUE LA PALABRA DEL SAPO QUE LOS ACOMPAÑA ES DEFINITIVA; ¡SI SU SAPO LES DICE QUE PERMANEZCAN QUIETOS, PERMANECERÁN QUIETOS; SI DICE ATACA, USTEDES CARGARÁN CONTRA QUIEN LES SEÑALE; SI DICE HUYAN, USTEDES CORREN HACIA DONDE ÉL LES INDIQUE! ¡VUESTRA LABOR ES SALVAR VIDAS, NO ACABAR CON LOS INVASORES! ¡ORDEN Y DISCIPLINA, Y NO DEJEN QUE LOS MATEN!"_.

Los refuerzos humanos responden, dando a entender que han comprendido las instrucciones.

Los primeros grupos ocupan una posición en los sellos vacíos. A los trece segundos el primer grupo de humanos (cinco samurai y dos shinobi, junto con su sapo, quien lleva con él los sellos necesarios para la evacuación) desaparece. Llegan de inmediato a Kumo, a metros de un clon de Naruto quien lleva consigo el pergamino de invocación de refuerzos; a lo lejos, el sonido de la feroz batalla entre los comandantes revividos y el grupo formado por el Avatar de Naruto, Killer Bee y Kenshiro los alcanza.

El sapo guía les ordena correr hacia los restos de unos edificios cercanos, a fin de rescatar a los humanos que logra detectar entre los escombros, interceptando en el camino un zetsu blanco, extraviado en medio del escenario de destrucción.

.

.

.

El trabajo en el hospital de campaña de los sapos es incesante.

Los heridos llegan por cientos, la mayoría con heridas graves o victimas de ataques venenosos de las serpientes.

Los doce hombres y mujeres doctores de combate llegan justo en el momento en que un nuevo herido aparece en uno de los treinta sellos individuales dibujados en el suelo, el punto de llegada para los heridos de las aldeas. Shima revisa al recién llegado, quien tiene su muslo derecho atravesado y sanguinolento, llamando de inmediato a una sapa color rojo y azul brillante, de medio metro de alto, a quien le pide identificar el tóxico en la pierna del joven aparecido. La sapa venenosa prueba la herida con su lengua, para luego decir: _"Probablemente sea veneno de cobra imperial, pero debemos confirmarlo para evitar que el contraveneno termine dañándolo más"_.

De inmediato, la anciana le habla al humano tendido en el suelo, sobre una precaria camilla, a fin de que le confirme sus sospechas: _"Dime, muchacho: la serpiente que te mordió, ¿era roja, de unos doce metros de largo, con un cuello que se expandía como si fuesen velas a los costados?"_. El chico asiente, ante lo cual la sapa venenosa aplica el tratamiento: pide un vaso con agua, en donde deposita tres gotas de su sudor, el que exuda de su frente; luego, se pincha uno de sus largos dedos con una aguja que carga consigo, a fin de dejar que varias gotas de su sangre caigan directamente en la herida. Mientras la sangre cae, introduciéndose en el cuerpo del muchacho _,_ Shima levanta su cabeza a fin de que beba el vaso preparado, mientras le dice: _"Ella es inmune a ese veneno, y su sangre lleva consigo los anticuerpos necesarios para neutralizarlo. Este preparado contiene una muestra de su propio veneno corporal, el que te adormecerá y calmará el dolor que te causará el tratamiento"_. Mientras el muchacho bebe, la anciana llama a uno de los clones de Naruto cercanos, a fin de que proporcione un poco de chakra natural para agilizar el tratamiento. Cuando terminan, dejan al chico en la camilla, mientras llaman a un par de los refuerzos humanos recién llegados, a fin de que se lleven al paciente a una zona segura, junto al agua, y puedan curar su herida.

Rápidamente los demás sanadores son repartidos en todo el sector, dejándolos a cargo principalmente de las cirugías que deben realizarse, para lo cual recurren al equipo que cargan consigo en sus mochilas de misión.

* * *

SUNA

La vista del coloso paralizó a todas las serpientes dentro de la aldea. Como queriendo dejar en claro que su existencia era real, el enorme sapo color café claro y arena solo abrió su gran boca una sola vez, croando con su vozarrón profundo e imponente, cual trompeta de guerra; un sonido grave que resonó a lo largo de toda la villa.

Los humanos que estaban dentro de ella, combatientes y no combatientes, reaccionaron al sonido, notando de inmediato el tamaño de la ayuda que el maestro sennin había traído consigo a la lucha.

Iwagama observaba con su ojos de sapo el campo de batalla, trepado sobre la parte norte del muro de roca y tierra que protegía Suna. Con su gran porte, las trampas montadas en ella nada podían hacer contra el batracio gigante, quien con sus más de cien metros de altura era virtualmente indestructible.

Como comprendiendo que por su tamaño podía causar mucho daño a los pequeños a sus pies, el sapo montaña simplemente se quedó en su posición, lejos del plano. Pero eso no protegería a sus enemigos: uno de los clones de Manda tuvo la mala ocurrencia de abalanzarse a la caza del gigante, pero sólo pudo llegar a medio kilómetro de Iwagama antes de que la lengua adhesiva del sapo saliera veloz de su boca y lo alcanzara en un segundo, arrastrándolo dentro de las fauces del sapo. Un pequeño bocado para el anfibio de tres siglos de edad, quien mató a tu presa aplastándola de un sólo mordisco y tragándola inmediatamente. Rápidamente cayeron cinco serpientes más, hasta que las restantes se dieron cuenta de que debían alejarse de allí lo antes posible.

Y los habitantes y defensores de Suna comprendieron lo que eso significaba. Inmediatamente la evacuación fue dirigida al sector de la aldea más cercano al líder de los sapos ermitaños de la montaña, a fin de protegerse bajo esa gigantesca fortaleza móvil, mientras aquél atacaba a las agrupaciones del ejército enemigo con sus colosales balas de agua, tan grandes como una bijudama, y Gama, su escolta y comandante militar, se encargaba de rechazar las embestidas de los zetsus blancos y los revividos que trataban de alcanzar a su superior sapo en un vano intento por neutralizarlo.

Gracias a ese apoyo, los sapos desplegados dentro de la urbe pudieron concentrarse en las tareas de rescate de aquellos atrapados en los escombros, así como en eliminar a aquellos de Akatsuki que se mantenían alejados del alcance de Iwagama.

El Avatar de Naruto, viendo como su gigantesco aliado dominaba el campo, decidió romper el bloqueo de roca que obstruía el paso de la entrada a la aldea, a sabiendas que las fuerzas de Gaara estaban esperando su ayuda al otro lado. Mientras, varios equipos de sapos guerreros, asistidos por un par de escuadrones de Suna, trepaban las murallas cercanas a la entrada de roca por la parte interna, a fin de colocarse sobre la misma y, desalojando de las alturas a los pocos enemigos que habían logrado alcanzarlas, usar esa posición para hacer llover muerte sobre los miles de Akatsuki que se encontraban afuera, sirviéndose para ello de sus jutsus de agua y sus armas arrojadizas.

El rubio fijó su vista en los primeros sapos que llegaron a lo más alto del muro, quienes rociaban fuego (usando su aceite encendido como lanzallamas improvisado) sobre un grupo de zetsus blancos que pretendían defender ese punto. Con ese apoyo desde lo alto, la copia del sennin concentró su chakra, haciendo surgir su manto dorado y fuego, a fin de hacer su cuerpo impenetrable y forzar con sus solos músculos la pila de rocas que obstruían su camino hacia afuera.

.

.

.

Una explosión rompió el anterior bloqueo de la entrada. Sin embargo, ninguno de los Akatsuki trató de aprovechar esa oportunidad para ingresar a la aldea.

Ya todos sabían que Naruto había llegado.

Gaara esquivó el último ataque del Tercero y dirigió su mirada hacia la entrada de su aldea: allí estaba su amigo de Konoha, con su tenida blanca y negra y exteriorizando su chakra oro y fuego. Al instante, un gigantesco sapo, armado de un bastón de batalla, llegó a la carrera, parándose junto al rubio.

Gamatatsu fijó su mirada en el lugar en donde los humanos estaban arrinconados, rodeados por miles de enemigos. Con decisión apoyó sus patas de sapo fuertemente al suelo, a fin de aprovechar que su cuerpo rebozaba de chakra natural (cortesía del maestro sennin) para lanzar un poderoso ataque de corte, agitando su bo en un sólo movimiento y proyectando su chakra alrededor de toda la zona, golpeando de lleno todo el sector izquierdo del ataque del ejército invasor, eliminando a decenas de zetsus blancos y derribando a otros cientos con ese sólo movimiento.

Al instante, el sapo hizo una seña con su mano izquierda. Al momento surgieron de sus espaldas cuatro equipos de sapos guerreros y otros seis de apoyo, que habían salido a toda carrera tras su líder; de lo alto del muro, los anfibios que habían capturado ese sector lanzaban sus ataques sobre los enemigos más alejados, a fin de bajar la presión de esa enorme masa de oponentes y lograr abrir brecha para alcanzar al núcleo de resistencia shinobi.

El avatar del rubio avanzó con paso firme, buscando al líder de Suna, mientras creaba clones a diestra y siniestra y acababa con un par de serpientes con sendos cortes de chakra.

El Kazekage pelirrojo, aprovechando los ataques de los sapos en el muro, retrocedió para buscar a Naruto, a fin de coordinar un contraataque combinado. Treinta segundos tardó en alcanzarlo, mientras veía como el rubio estaba trabajando con un pergamino, a la vez que aparecían de la nada nuevos equipos de sapos, materializándose a unos metros de su invocador.

El Avatar de Naruto, al ver llegar a la quinta sombra del viento, le dio la bienvenida, para luego darle el recado de su amigo: _"Soy sólo una copia, y no podré estar mucho tiempo más. Naruto necesita que tú te hagas cargo de ésto"_. Mientras Gaara recibe el pergamino de invocación de refuerzos, puede notar como un par de revividos, vistiendo uniforme de Suna, trata de alcanzarlos, siendo interceptados por tres clones del rubio, quienes los derriban con sendos rasengan; la explicación del clon que tiene junto a él continúan: _"Cuida el pergamino, y has venir a cuantos refuerzos necesites. También tienes que hacerte cargo del chakra del nueve colas que llevo conmigo. Naruto confía en que sabrás darle uso, siendo que tu experiencia con tu biju debería ser suficiente para poder controlarlo"_ ; el pelirrojo pregunta: _"¿Y qué pretende que haga con eso?"_ ; el clon le responde: _"Usa tu imaginación. Ahora necesito que hagas retroceder a tus shinobi, que tengo una última cosa que hacer, y no quiero herir a alguno de ellos por error. Deberías usar tu arena y protegerlos…"_

El clon avatar toma la mano del pelirrojo, quien siente como una enorme cantidad de chakra de biju se transfiere a su propio cuerpo. La sensación es extraña, abrumadora; una energía tal como no sentía desde que era niño y el poder del Ichibi se desbordaba más allá de su control.

Veinte segundos tarda la transferencia de chakra del Kyubi: tanto es el chakra que esa copia cargaba consigo. Allí Gaara comprende lo que éste hará, por lo que ordena a sus tropas que retrocedan lo más que puedan junto al muro.

El hijo de Gamabunta ve una señal del rubio, y comprende lo que va a pasar. Croa con fuerza, a fin de que los sapos que se han adelantado se replieguen cerca de la entrada. Alcanza a ver como el rubio se despide levantando la mano, deseándole suerte.

El clon avatar toma fuertemente su espada, cargándola con chakra natural, para luego correr en dirección al grueso de las fuerzas del enemigo. Alrededor suyo, las balas de agua caen con fuerza, abatiendo a los enemigos que tratan de darle alcance.

Los comandantes revividos ven a su enemigo aproximarse. Bunpuku se levanta del suelo, adelantándose a los dos Kazekage revividos para tratar de cortar la carrera del rubio, mientras comienza a reunir su chakra y conjurar un jutsu especial, usando casi cuarenta sellos de manos; pero Naruto reconoce esa combinación de sellos: una barrera, tanto o más poderosa que las que él mismo puede conjurar. Rápidamente toma un kunai sellado que lleva en sus ropas, cargándolo con chakra futon y natural y lanzándolo en dirección a los comandantes revividos, a las espaldas del antiguo jinchuriki.

El kunai atraviesa el torso del anciano monje, pero no logra hacerlo colapsar y así evitar que éste complete su barrera-prisión. Naruto se detiene en seco, confinado dentro de un cubo de energía dorada pura de ocho metros cúbicos; rápidamente usa su jutsu de tele-transportación, saliendo de inmediato de la trampa del ex jinchuriki y apareciendo a sus espaldas. Alrededor del rubio, los dos Kazekage, una decena de otros revividos, y medio centenar de zetsus blancos se le abalanzan.

El avatar revisa la zona con su senjutsu: los aliados más cercanos están a seiscientos metros; una distancia suficiente.

Rasa ve como el rubio ignora a los enemigos que ya casi lo alcanzan, así como la segunda barrera que prepara el anciano para detenerlo; sólo alcanza a ver como Naruto toma su wakizashi, que brilla por el chakra en ella inyectado, con sus dos manos, apuntándola a su propio pecho, para luego enterrarla de un sólo movimiento mientras grita: _"¡BANZAI!"_

… … _..._

Un resplandor, seguido de un sonido atronador, llega a todos los rincones del campo de batalla, mientras los sapos cubren sus rostros y Gaara levanta muros de arena para sus shinobi a fin de protegerlos de la onda de choque.

Dos segundos pasan, y el golpe de la explosión alcanza los muros de Sunagakure.

Medio minuto después los sapos gritan, mientras vuelven a la carga. El Kazekage retira su arena, mientras él y los suyos observan el resultado del sacrificio del clon elemental: un cráter de trescientos metros de diámetro por veinte de profundidad, alrededor del cual se ven cientos de cadáveres de zetsus blancos y de varias serpientes. Más cerca a ellos, trozos de los mismos zetsus y lo que deben ser los pedazos de un par de decenas de ofidios tapizan el campo.

El clon avatar, a sabiendas que sólo le quedaban minutos, ha cumplido la orden de su creador, haciéndose estallar y llevándose consigo la tercera parte del ejército de Akatsuki que se encontraban fuera del muro.

Gaara invoca cuatro equipos más de sapos de apoyo para ayudar a sus heridos, para luego pedirle a Gamatatsu (que se mantiene en sus alrededores) que dirija a las tropas, a fin de poder hacer uso del regalo del rubio.

Un minuto tarda el joven Kazekage en canalizar el chakra del Kyubi, infundiendo toda la arena que lo rodea con aquél, mientras aprovecha la capacidad que tiene dicho chakra para identificar a los enemigos y lanzar un gran ataque final.

El espectáculo es hermoso, e incluso más espectacular que la previa inmolación del rubio.

Olas de arena, que brillan con luz anaranjada, se levantan del suelo, mientras el mismo Gaara es alzado casi veinte metros por un pilar de la misma arena. El pelirrojo cierra los ojos, buscando el rastro de chakra de los invasores.

Los shinobi cercanos y los sapos que los apoyan ven como la última Sombra del Viento hace bailar al desierto, moviendo con suaves gestos de sus manos y dedos decenas de columnas de arena, las que guiadas por su controlador salen a la caza de sus enemigos.

La arena corre por entre los combatientes, atravesando a los zetsus blancos, nublando la vista y obstruyendo las gargantas de las serpientes y rodeando a los revividos para aprisionarlos. Los comandantes revividos son alcanzados por ella, quedando momentáneamente fuera de combate.

La arena alcanza todos los confines del campo de batalla allende los muros de Suna, y el Kazekage la mueve más allá, hasta el interior de la villa misma, cazando a sus enemigos y facilitando la tarea de los cientos que luchan en las calles de la aldea.

Tres minutos pasan.

Los pocos enemigos que han esquivado la ola de arena de Sabaku no Gaara son rápidamente reducidos por sapos y humanos, quienes luchan y mueren codo a codo. Bunpuku y Rasa son sellados antes de que logren escapar de su prisión de arena.

Sólo el Tercer Kazekage logra librarse a tiempo, gracias a su poderosa técnica de Arena de Hierro. El revivido es confrontado por Gamatatsu y el Kazekage, quien refuerza sus propios ataques con el resto de chakra del Kyubi que aún conserva. Dos minutos después la pelea termina, cuando Tatsu desarma la última embestida de las múltiples estacas metálicas de Sandaime con un poderoso golpe de chakra, el que lo derriba, dejándolo a merced del Ataúd de Arena del pelirrojo. Un sello colocado por Gama en persona (quien ha llegado a toda carrera hasta ese lugar hasta ese lugar, una vez asegurado el interior de la villa) termina todo.

De esta manera, la fuerza de invasión de Akatsuki en Suna es la primera en caer derrotada.


	48. Chapter 48

MONTE MYOBOKU

Hatake Kakashi abrió sus ojos apenas sintió el cálido chakra fundirse con su magullado y cansado cuerpo.

Pero no fue un despertar agradable. La calma del dolor físico que tenía sólo provocó que su mente le recordara todo lo demás.

Aunque sus últimos minutos habían sido de casi total inconsciencia, tenía perfectamente claro lo sucedido antes, desde el momento en que el falso Madara había irrumpido en su oficina, pretendiendo sorprenderlo.

No, ya no debía llamarle así.

Obito, ese es el nombre que debía usar para referirse a él. Un nombre que hasta ese día veneraba, uno que representaba lo mejor de su vida. Y no lo decía por el sharingan ahora ausente; no, su amigo había sido su ejemplo y modelo a seguir, mucho más que su propio padre o que Minato-sensei.

Un nombre muchas veces venerado por él y sus recuerdos, cuando se reencontraban al pie de la Roca del Recuerdo, la Piedra de los Héroes.

Pero Obito era otro. Desde hace ya demasiado tiempo…

Su voz, sus actos, su locura.

Ahora sabía la verdad. Y comprendió su propia debilidad.

Porque ese ojo prestado siempre estuvo atado a aquél, a quien dejó abandonado en ese bosque, bajo la roca… ¿porqué nunca había tratado de recuperar su cuerpo?

Y Kakashi, el ninja copia, pensaba mientras su sangrado era detenido, en cómo habría sido todo si hubiese hecho las cosas de modo diferente. Porque sus errores lo habían alcanzado: su pasado finalmente le había venido a pasar la cuenta.

La sexta Sombra del Fuego le había fallado a todos los que alguna vez le importaron.

Despreció a su padre por hacer lo correcto, dejándose llevar por la maledicencia de quienes antes lo alababan, ensalzando su nombre al nivel de los legendarios Sannin y al que por elegir a sus compañeros por sobre la misión lo lapidaron moralmente. Y él, su hijo, en vez de ser su sostén le volvió la espalda, avergonzado. Y tardó años en darse cuenta de lo equivocado que había estado.

Descuidó a sus compañeros, a sus amigos, y su soberbia y abandono los terminó llevando a su muerte. Ambos, Obito y Rin, muertos porque su compañero de equipo no era más que una máquina insensible. Y sólo cuando los años de ver sus nombres tallados en la piedra hicieron mella en su cabeza pudo comprender sus faltas. Qué mal había cumplido su papel…

Y Minato, y Kushina. ¿Cómo mierda se puede ser tan ciego? Les debía tanto, y egoístamente pensó que su tristeza por sus muertes pagaba esa deuda. A ellos, que fueron como sus segundos padres y lo sostuvieron en todas sus pérdidas. Él debió ser el protector de su pequeño, aquel mocoso despreciado de todos, un nombre escupido y odiado por una culpa que nunca fue suya. Y él, incapaz de ver, como siempre; incapaz de notar en esos ojos azules y esos cabellos rubios el rostro de su maestro; en aquél espíritu vivo y rebelde la esencia de la pelirroja de Uzu. Kakashi, siempre tan ensimismado, con la vista fija en su propio ombligo. Porque para él no existía nadie más que si mismo. Y así Naruto, quien merecía todo solamente por ser el hijo de sus padres, creció abandonado por quien debía ser su mayor deudor, un tonto que debía haber sido su sostén durante su cruel y solitaria infancia.

O quizás fue lo mejor. Quizás para Naruto fue bueno que él se mantuviese lejos y su alma sombría no lo hubiese marcado con la desgracia.

Y sus alumnos. Todos ellos: los que despreció, simplemente porque no se sentía capaz de aceptar que la vida continúa. Los que aceptó.

Y todos esos, sus superiores y compañeros, que pensaban que finalmente el gran ninja copia se había ablandado al aceptar a esos tres, el Equipo Siete…

Ni Sakura ni Naruto le importaron nunca realmente; ellos sólo eran la comparsa necesaria para el genio que él podría moldear a su imagen. Porque Kakashi veía en Sasuke a si mismo reencarnado: un prodigio único en su tipo, una estrella que le permitiría a él reconstruir su historia de fracasos con un triunfo espectacular, uno que haría palidecer sus anteriores derrotas y con el que le devolvería a Konoha todo lo que con sus pasadas caídas le había quitado, pagándolo con creces.

Y dejó a los otros dos muchachos a su suerte. Porque ellos no eran los herederos de algún clan o poseedores de algún talento deslumbrante, ni él era alguien con la vocación necesaria para sacrificarse por su desarrollo, gastando en dos chicos insignificantes su preciado tiempo. Para ese tipo de cosas estaban los Asuma, los Gai y las Kurenai del mundo, no el genio del sharingan.

Porque Sakura no tenía pasta para ser una de las grandes (no cuando era evidente que había alcanzado los límites de sus capacidades y no tenía más nada que ofrecer). Sólo era una niña tonta y escandalosa jugando a ser shinobi, que seguramente abandonaría todo a la menor dificultad.

Porque Naruto era una molestia, un gran poder sin disciplina ni talento, el último de la clase, alguien que había sido puesto bajo su mando no para desarrollar sus capacidades, sino para que él fuera su niñero. Y lo sentía por Sandaime o por Iruka, pero él no era un iluso: no, Hatake Kakashi es un genio, uno que nunca se equivoca, y Uzumaki Naruto seguramente moriría joven, ya fuera por el acero del enemigo o por la bestia que albergaba dentro suyo.

Y así, conforme a su apresurado juicio, actuó: la pelirrosa y el rubio simplemente dejaron de importar. Si algo lograban en el futuro, sería gracias a Sasuke, quien tendría que soportarlos como él mismo había soportado a tantos durante su larga carrera. Y el último de los Uchiha se transformó en su obsesión, una por la cual dejó abandonados a los dos otros apenas supo lo que Orochimaru había hecho con él; una por la que fue capaz de plantar cara al mismo Sannin de las Serpientes, en un alegato que no fue más que un arrebato de locura inútil que debió haber acabado con su muerte. Por el pelinegro abandonó a Naruto a su suerte durante la preparación para el examen de ascenso Chunnin, delegándolo a cualquiera que estuviese disponible, a fin de dedicarse por completo a quien si valía la pena. Y se volvió su guardián, y su sombra, hasta lograr lo que deseaba del hermano de Itachi.

Y tanta fue su confianza en su obra maestra, que lo dejó ir sólo contra el muchacho de Suna, confiando en que Gaara no sería nada para aquél… sólo para descubrir que Sasuke se había salvado sólo por la intervención del rubio que menospreció. Uno que le decía sensei, pero del cual nunca fue un verdadero maestro.

Sasuke al final se fue, como todos. Y él se resignó a su partida, como había hecho con todos los que le rodeaban. Y Sakura le dejó, y Naruto, al final, también se había ido…

Kakashi cerró sus parpados, apretando con fuerza. Colocó su mano izquierda sobre la que ahora era una cuenca vacía, ignorando al sapo enfermero que terminaba de tratar su pierna herida. Y allí, por primera vez, deseo haber muerto ese día cuando el amigo que nunca supo apreciar dio su futuro para salvarlo, en vez de vivir sabiendo que ocupaba un puesto que no le correspondía, en un cargo para el cual se había mostrado demasiado inútil y torpe.

Maldita la hora en que había aceptado ser Hokage… no, maldita la hora en que quiso ser un shinobi…

Porque lo sabía: sin él, Obito no se habría nunca transformado en Tobi. Y, sin Tobi, nada habría pasado: ni la muerte de Minato y Kushina, ni la muerte de los Uchiha, ni la guerra que ahora devastaba su aldea.

El hogar que no supo proteger.

.

.

.

Konohamaru paseaba en medio de los cientos de heridos acomodados en el bosque a las orillas de la laguna de los sapos.

Hace unos momentos le habían dado el alta, luego de que sus heridas habían sido curadas. Aunque maltratado, ya no sentía el dolor ni el agotamiento de la batalla previa, y el deseo de saber el destino de ciertos individuos le había motivado a dejar pronto el hospital de campaña.

Sabía ya lo sucedido con el resto de quienes le habían acompañado en Konoha: Moegi y Ebisu estaban siendo operados, aunque con pronóstico favorable; Udon estaba todavía inconsciente, por lo que permanecería en observación, así como los demás heridos del jardín de infantes. Kurenai y la pequeña Mirai habían sido enviados con los demás refugiados, ya seguros y a salvo.

Pero estaba el detalle de los niños.

Sabía que, de los veinte infantes que originalmente estaban en el establecimiento donde se atrincheraron, cinco estaban sin ninguno de sus familiares. Había tenido la desgraciada suerte de observar como los padres de uno de ellos, un pequeño de cuatro años, habían caído cuando intentaron alcanzar el lugar donde su hijo se suponía se encontraba a salvo. La idea de ese pequeño, ahora sólo, le torturaba.

Debía asegurarse que no sólo él, sino todos, estaba bien cuidados.

Un sapo café de un metro de alto tuvo la amabilidad de indicarle la dirección que lo llevaría a la guardería de los sapos, en el bosque de hongos gigantes. Un par de minutos a la carrera le bastaron para llegar.

Pero eran muchos, demasiados los pequeños allí presentes.

Unos doscientos o trescientos de ellos, algunos con heridas ya tratadas, y en medio de todos una infinidad de pequeños sapos yendo de aquí para allá. Con cuidado, pudo notar al centro de todo al gigantesco y muy anciano sapo que se encontraba apoyado al hongo más alto del lugar.

Ese seguramente era el individuo a cargo. Seguramente él podría darle las respuestas que necesitaba.

Gamamaru recibió al muchacho con una sonrisa.

Konohamaru pudo notar como había un par de decenas de bebes, de menos de un año, recostados en improvisadas cunas hechas de hojas, todos ellos acurrucados por sapos un poco más bajos que él y armados con katanas y lanzas, en una tarea que no parecía adecuada para ellos. Muchos rostros tristes, ocultos tras sonrisas forzadas entre los sapos. El Gran Sapo Sabio pudo darse cuenta de inmediato que aquella actitud de los sapos cuidadores le extrañaba al recién llegado, por lo que aprovechó para hablarle:

\- No te preocupes. Mis guardias están felices de poder cuidar de estos pequeños. Tan sólo están algo apenados por la situación de muchos de ellos.

\- No comprendo, señor.

\- Muchos de los niños que ves aquí seguramente son huérfanos. La mayoría de estos han llegado en brazos de los sapos del monte, rescatados de cada una de las aldeas atacadas. El que llegaran por esa vía y no en compañía de sus padres nos hace presagiar lo peor.

\- Comprendo…

Konohamaru levanta su vista a todo el paraje. A lo lejos, nota como nuevos niños siguen llegando constantemente, algunos bastante sucios, mientras quienes lo reciben se dan el trabajo de acomodarlos y limpiarlos. Muchos lloran al principio, pero los anfibios logran tranquilizarlos con grandes esfuerzos, a fin de que no alteren a los que están allí reunidos (incluso llegando a ofrecerse para que los pequeños jugueteen con ellos).

El joven Sarutobi siente como se le forma un nudo en la garganta, mientras imagina la dura realidad que se les viene ahora a todos esos que la guerra ha dejado solos. Recuerda a Naruto y todas las veces que imaginó lo difícil que debió haber sido para su hermano mayor aquella solitaria infancia, y ahora… todos esos inocentes…

En eso, un pequeño sapo infante, de apenas veinte centímetros de alto, se le acerca al Gran Sapo Sabio, a fin de que lo ayude; carga con él una manzana roja, la que lleva apoyada a su cabeza: _"Lo siento, ojiji, pero tengo problemas para hacer que unos pequeños se coman ésto. Sé que tienen hambre, pero es como si no supieran qué hacer con ella"_. Konohamaru, oyendo todo, toma la fruta del sapito celeste y, sentándose en el suelo, saca un kunai de entre sus ropas y comienza a pelar la manzana, mientras le explica al pequeño: _"Seguramente esos niños son muy chicos y no saben como comerse esto. Mi mamá acostumbraba darme las manzanas peladas y en trozos"_. Cuando termina de pelar, el chico la troza en pequeños gajos, los que le entrega al sapito, envueltos en el único pañuelo que lleva con él, para que no se le caigan. El sapito agradece la ayuda con una leve inclinación y corre hacia donde quedaron aquellos que cuidaba.

Gamamaru le habla al chunnin:

\- Veo que tienes talento para esto, jovencito. Podrías darnos una manos mientras la batalla termina.

\- Está bien, anciano. Aunque desearía poder hacer más.

\- Entiendo. El Maestro Sennin siempre dice lo mismos: que, a pesar de las muchas cosas que hace, le gustaría poder hacer más. Seguramente por eso es tan bueno con sus clones.

\- Nii-chan siempre ha sido bastante cooperador, desde que era pequeño.

\- ¿Lo conoces personalmente? Disculpa, debí suponerlo por el protector que llevas.

\- Así es, pero mi relación con él no se relaciona con ésto -responde, mientras apunta al símbolo ninja en su frente-.

\- ¿Y como te llamás, muchacho?

\- Sarutobi Konohamaru, señor.

\- Ya veo… tú eres el pequeño discípulo de Naruto-chan.

\- No me llamaría así a mi mismo, anciano.

\- ¿Porqué no? ¿Acaso no fue él quien te enseño el _oiroke no jutsu_?

\- (sonrojado, el joven pregunta) ¿Qué cosas le ha contado Naruto de mi?

\- Mucho. Acostumbra visitarme de tanto en tanto, siempre con algún dulce preparado por el mismo. Dice que le gusta oír mis historias, y a cambio de mis cuentos y mi té yo le pido que me cuente de su vida. Supongo que no pensó que alguna vez nos conoceríamos.

\- ¿Nii-chan cocinando? Si antes lo único que preparaba era ramen instantáneo.

\- Ha debido aprender bastantes cosas en los últimos meses.

\- Seguramente… dígame, anciano: ¿qué será de todos estos pequeños ahora?

\- Cuando sea seguro, volverán a sus hogares.

\- Pero muchos seguramente no tienen ya un hogar donde volver.

\- Siempre hay donde volver, joven Konohamaru.

\- Será difícil para ellos.

\- Tal vez, tal vez no. Todos estos pequeños son valiosos, y si los humanos que habitan en las aldeas son capaces de ver eso seguramente se encargaran de que estén a salvo y crezcan con el cuidado y el amor que se merecen.

\- Naruto-niichan siempre fue especial, y aún así tuvo que sufrir mucho por ser un huérfano.

\- Podría decirse que ese proceso fue necesario para que el Maestro Sennin termina convirtiéndose en quien debía, pero no soy quien para justificar el sufrimiento de tu amigo o decir que si hubiese tenido una buena infancia no habría resultado ser como es en la actualidad. Decir eso sería como sostener que es lícito entregar a todos estos pequeños al sufrimiento para obtener jóvenes tan especiales como Naruto. Pero lo que suceda ya no dependerá de nosotros, los sapos: son sus congéneres quienes deben procurarles un futuro a cada uno de ellos; tan sólo quiero pensar que la historia de Uzumaki Namikase Naruto pueda influenciarlos lo suficiente para hacerles comprender que todos estos niños y niñas merecen ser protegidos.

\- No lo sé. Pareciera que siempre nos las arreglamos para hacer las cosas mal, incluso teniendo el ejemplo y las lecciones de nuestro pasado ante nuestros ojos.

\- Siempre puedes hacer tu parte, y esperar que tu ejemplo impulse a los demás. Es lo que el Maestro Sennin está tratando de hacer, lo mismo que mi amigo Rikudo Sennin hizo en su época.

\- Pero nada cambió en ese entonces.

\- Siempre hay un cambio, aunque no lo llegues a notar. Cada buen ejemplo, cada buena acción se acumula. Y quien sabe, tal vez el tuyo sea el que hace falta para encausar a la humanidad por el buen camino.

\- ¿Incluso con todo lo insignificante que pueda ser?

\- Recuerda: la más pequeña gota de agua es la que termina rebalsando el vaso, y el grano de arena más ínfimo el que inclina la balanza.

\- Comprendo. Gracias por sus palabras, anciano.

\- De nada. Sé que tendremos algunas conversaciones más en el futuro, joven Konohamaru.

El muchacho se inclina profusamente ante el gigantesco sapo con sombrero, para luego alejarse en búsqueda de qué poder hacer para ayudar. En eso, el pequeño sapo celeste se le aproxima nuevamente, arrastrando con él una bolsa con media docena de manzanas, mientras le pide por favor que las prepare como la anterior. Konohamaru accede, mientras crea veinte clones de sombras, a los que envía a dar una mano en todo el paraje.

Mientras pela cada una de esas cosas rojas, los kage bunshin ayudan en cada lugar que alcanzan, usando su experiencia cuidando niños (adquirida gracias a las tardes con su pequeña prima Mirai) para ayudar a los sapos niñera, cargando con aquello que es demasiado pesado para los pequeños anfibios.

* * *

KIRI

Una saeta gigante atravesó el brazo derecho del sapo de la cara marcada.

Apenas habían aparecido allí, invocados por el rubio avatar, y ya tenían una baja importante. Gamabunta sólo atinó a sentarse en el suelo, ignorando su herida y mascullando frases ininteligibles para ocultar su dolor.

Gamani, molesta por la actitud de su esposo, simplemente tomó la saeta (lanzada desde los muros en dirección a una serpiente gigante, y que había dado en el jefe de los sapos invocados cuando éstos se aparecieron de improviso en medio del campo de batalla) y la arrancó de un sólo movimiento, logrando que el brazo de su esposo sangrara profusamente:

-Te advertimos que debías haber venido con tu armadura, tonto. Ahora tendrás que ir donde Katsuyu y pedirle que te cure.

\- No es necesario. El chakra del zorro debería poder cerrar esta herida.

\- Pero no es para eso, Bunta. Lo necesitas para poder localizar a nuestros enemigos. Además, no creo que a ella le moleste darte una mano.

\- Sé que me lo terminará cobrando de alguna forma extraña, amorcito.

\- Ese es tu problema, no el nuestro.

Resignada, la sapa tomó de la mano a su marido, a fin de obligarlo a seguirla a donde se veía la babosa gigante resistiendo la carga de sus enemigos. Viendo que varios elementos del ejército de Akatsuki se les trataban de abalanzar al ver la complicada condición del sapo, Gamani le ordenó a su discípula que les abriera camino con su arma.

La _su yari_ de Gamaren se cebó con decenas de enemigos en apenas un par de minutos, hasta el momento en que dejó a su maestra y su acompañante junto a la Señora del Bosque Shikkotsu.

Mientras la babosa líder hacía que cientos de sus pequeñas copias se movieran hacia la herida del sapo de la cicatriz para tratarlo, Ni-sama le ordenó a su discípula que corriera a apoyar al clon elemental de Naruto, quien luego de su ataque inicial y de crear un par de decenas de kage bunshin para apoyar las tareas dentro de la villa, había salido al encuentro de los comandantes revividos, cuyo enorme chakra los sapos podían sentir incluso a esa distancia.

Gamaren salió a toda carrera, decapitando un par de serpientes en el camino, saliendo de la aldea de Kiri con un potente salto de sapo, que le permitió salvar las altas protecciones de la misma.

.

.

.

Sakura estaba evitando con toda su habilidad los ataques de Haku.

El guardián de Zabuza, ya sin senbon que poder arrojar a su oponente, había cambiado sus armas por estacas de hielo, tan sólidas como los espejos que utilizaba para contener a la pelirrosa de Konoha.

La kunoichi estaba realmente incómoda. Había pasado un minuto esquivando, y la trampa del muchacho andrógino era total: ni siquiera por debajo de la tierra había escapatoria, como si el chakra de la técnica solidificara la misma evitando que sus jutsus doton hicieran mella en ella. Sakura apenas si podía arrancar unos trozos del suelo rocoso, tratando de servirse de ellos como proyectiles (pero con patéticos resultados).

Viendo que no había salida, y no contando con otros jutsus de alto poder destructivo a los que recurrir, la chica estaba limitada a sus puños. Y con ellos había tratado de abrirse paso fuera de su encierro.

Haku sólo sonreía, mientras entre ataque y ataque le hacía presente que sus espejos de hielo eran irrompibles, e incluso su extraño amigo rubio con ese aún más extraño y poderoso chakra apenas había logrado desbaratar su técnica, sirviéndose de un poder que ella no tenía.

Una última ronda de estacas heladas alcanzó a la kunoichi de lleno: ocho estacas, afiladas y de casi medio metro de largo, se le clavaron alrededor de su torso y su espalda, entrando varios centímetros en su cuerpo.

Haku se detuvo un momento, esperando que la pelirrosa cayera definitivamente. Pero Sakura se mantuvo en pie, ignorando la sangre que goteaba de sus heridas y se escurría en sus ropas.

La chica, ignorando el dolor de aquellas armas punzantes, pensaba. Había logrado deshacerse del arma de Zabuza con esa arriesgada maniobra (había estado lista a interceptar la espada si es que el revivido hubiese apuntado a su cabeza o a su cuello), pero no podía confiar en que su capacidad de regeneración la salvara repetidamente: no sólo consumía sus enormes reservas de chakra, sino su propia vida, sacrificando la capacidad de regeneración de su cuerpo y de sus células.

Eso era lo que había terminado matando a su maestra, y si insistía en llevarse tanto daño ella seguiría su mismo destino.

El joven revivido de Kiri tenía razón: ella no tenía consigo el enorme poder del zorro de nueve colas, pero aún así era fuerte. Y el que Naruto hubiese logrado destrozar la técnica invencible de Haku significaba que ella también debería poder hacerlo. Cinco años no habían pasado en vano.

El chico del hielo, viendo que la pelirrosa no respondía, le hablo:

\- No deseo matarte, pero tampoco puedo permitir que te interpongas en la misión de Zabuza-sama. Te doy la opción de rendirte; usaré una estaca de hielo lo suficientemente fina para herirte en el punto necesario para simular tu muerte. Ante los ojos de mi maestro, parecerá que te he eliminado, y podremos seguir nuestro camino. Salvarás tu vida, muchacha.

\- (sin levantar la mirada, Sakura responde) No. Lo lamento, pero no puedo dejarlos ir. No necesitas preocuparte, por que estoy lista para acabar contigo.

\- No seas ingenua; mis espejos son irrompibles. Tú no eres Uzumaki Naruto, ni cuentas con la fuerza del zorro de nueve colas para poder superarme.

\- Tienes razón. Pero tengo algo más valioso que eso: el legado de mi maestra, la Sannin Legendaria. Tengo su fuerza, y estos puños que he entrenado hasta que han terminado molidos.

\- ¿Todavía pretendes poder superar mis espejos? No tienes el poder de un demonio contigo, y nada conseguirás si sigues en tu empeño.

\- Te equivocas, Haku: mi maestra me enseño que las cosas indestructibles no existen. Cualquier cosa puede hacerse pedazos si la golpeas con suficiente fuerza.

El joven de Kiri ve como Sakura levanta su vista: decisión en sus ojos. Rápidamente la chica se quita las estacas de su cuerpo, arrojándolas lejos mientras las heridas hechas por ellas se cierran casi al instante.

La joven kunoichi observa sus manos. Decide entregar todo a su izquierda, reservando la derecha para lo que vendrá después.

Haku ve como las lineas corporales de la pelirrosa desaparecen, mientras el chakra puesto en su técnica regenerativa es volcado en su totalidad en su brazo izquierdo, el que vibra como si fuese una espada cargada de chakra.

Sakura se concentra, enfocando todo ese enorme poder en la punta de su nudillo izquierdo. El chakra concentrado brilla en ese único punto de su cuerpo. La chica, usando su preciso control del chakra, canaliza parte de sus reservas a sus piernas, para luego agacharse como si tratara de darse impulso.

Salta.

Pero no es un salto normal. La kunoichi provoca una explosión sónica, mientras el suelo a sus pies se pulveriza. Unas centésimas de segundo le bastan a Sakura para alcanzar el primer espejo, impactándolo.

Estalla.

La chica, sin detenerse, camina apoyándose apenas sobre los trozos del espejo roto, corriendo para alcanzar a los demás en un ataque continuo, a una velocidad tal que Haku apenas puede moverse de un espejo a otro mientras trata infructuosamente de interceptar a la kunoichi con sus estacas de hielo; pero es muy lento, y uno a uno sus espejos de hielo caen. El último golpe, al espejo final, se lleva consigo a su creador, lanzándolo lejos, inconsciente.

Sakura se deja caer al suelo. Su cuerpo está lleno de cortes, producto de los restos causados por su ataque; su mano izquierda está inservible, y sus reservas de chakra son muy bajas para reactivar su jutsu de regeneración. Usa su mano buena para aplicar chakra curativo sobre sus falanges rotas, pero el dolor es tal que se resigna al mismo, sacando de su equipo de emergencia, oculto dentro de su chaleco táctico, una pequeña inyección desechable de calmante analgésico, a fin de adormecer su extremidad inutilizada.

Y la pelirrosa ríe, mientras piensa en la locura que acaba de realizar: de fallar, no habría tenido nada para contraatacar. Peor aún, si ese último espejo no hubiese contenido el golpe final y le hubiese dado al revivido con toda su fuerza, lo habría destrozado y no noqueado, por lo que seguramente Haku se habría recuperado y habría levantado nuevamente la trampa que tanto esfuerzo le tocó destruir.

Es verdad: la suerte también es un factor importante en la batalla.

Ahora debía ayudar a su compañero a reducir a Zabuza, quien incluso sin su espada era una amenaza a considerar.

.

.

.

Kiba no cesaba de maldecir en su cabeza a ese par de odiosos chunnin que le privaron, en el punto de control junto al País de las Olas, del pergamino para poder invocar a Akamaru.

Si no fuera por ese par de idiotas su enemigo habría caído hace rato. Pero no, su compañero canino no estaba allí, peleando a su lado, y tenía que aguantar como pudiera las embestidas del revivido shinobigatana.

Y lo peor de todo, es que Zabuza lo enfrentaba sin sus dos más grandes recursos: su espada (destruida de un solo golpe por su compañera de equipo) y su técnica de ocultamiento en la niebla (inútil ante su olfato, por lo que el revivido había optado por no gastar su chakra en eso) y ni así podía superarlo. Su madre lo regañaría cuando se enterara de eso; y su hermana, ¡su hermana!

El muerto viviente atacaba con taijutsu y, de tanto en tanto, alguna técnica suiton. Y el pobre de Kiba esquivaba como mejor podía las embestidas de su oponente, llevándose unos cuantos golpes que la babosa que cargaba curaba como mejor podía, mientras él asestaba otros tantos, que el cuerpo corrupto del espadachín absorbía con facilidad.

Al menos había soportado el tiempo suficiente (incluso evitando la carga de un par de clones de agua) y, finalmente, Sakura se unía a su pelea.

Pero no era como si su ayuda fuese particularmente útil: su súper técnica de cuasi inmortalidad ya no estaba activa, y con sólo uno de sus puños trabajando estaba casi como él sin su ninken.

La pelirrosa se concentró al principio en ataques a distancia, manejando sus kunai y shuriken como armas arrojadizas con maestría, incluso con una sola mano. Pero aquello era inútil ante un enemigo con un cuerpo indestructible.

El intento de Zabuza de tratar de alcanzar al inconsciente Haku para hacerlo reaccionar obligó a la pelirrosa a cambiar su estrategia, haciendo que fuese directamente a la carga del revivido. Una columna de agua casi la golpea de lleno, permitiendo al enemigo correr directo al muchacho derribado. Un nuevo ataque al suelo, destrozándolo aún más, fue necesario de parte de la kunoichi para frenarlo.

En eso, los primeros refuerzos finalmente aparecieron: Naruto llegaba a toda carrera, acompañado de cuatro sapos de tres metros de alto en promedio, todos ellos muy armados.

Ambos shinobi de Konoha agradecían la aparición para ese momento, al ver como Zabuza recurría a su dragón de agua en un último intento de pasar el bloqueo de ambos chicos y poder reanimar a su aliado. Un rápido destello del rubio, quien golpeó a la creación acuosa con un Odama Rasengan, haciéndola colapsar, fue suficiente para acabar con esa carga.

Al final, un par de los sapos llegaron a la carrera a la posición del ex-shinobigatana, sujetándolo contra el suelo y usando su baba de sapo para petrificarlo. Ambos shinobi de Konoha vieron como el cuerpo del revivido, ya capturado, desaparecía luego de ser sellado con un pergamino colocado por otro de los sapos, con el cuarto cubriendo a su vez a Haku, todavía desmayado, mandándolo a su vez al depósito que tenían para todos esos en el Monte Myoboku.

Sakura y Kiba se aproximaron al rubio para saludarlo y agradecer su ayuda, mientras la chica le preguntaba las novedades sobre ese ataque. Cuando Naruto les confirmó que las cinco aldeas estaban bajo ataque simultaneo, la pelirrosa no pudo evitar preguntarle qué rayos hacía allí y no en Konoha, a lo que el rubio, sin revelarles el hecho de que el original estaba en realidad el Iwa y no en su propia aldea, le respondió: _"Lo siento, pero soy el clon de un clon, y ya debo irme. Cuídense mucho"_.

Y así, sin más, la copia estalló, esfumándose en el aire.

Kiba se quedó mirando a Sakura, mientras la chica se trataba la herida en su mano izquierda lo mejor que podía: _"El clon de un clon… ¿Acaso es eso siquiera posible?"_ ; ella le respondió: _"Seguramente, aunque no tengo idea cómo rayos podría lograrse aquello"_.

Un equipo de sapos de ayuda llegó a los segundos de irse la copia de Naruto. Trataron de convencer a la chica de ser evacuada al hospital de campaña, pero ella se negó, insistiendo en que debía retornar a la aldea para ver el estado de Katsuyu y de su clon de tierra y asegurarse que su red de sanación seguía activa. Viendo aquello, los sapos decidieron seguirla, suponiendo que serían de más ayuda allí que en ese lugar tan destruído, donde ya nada quedaba por hacer.

* * *

KONOHA

El sapo de armadura logró abrir sus ojos.

Allí, mirándolo fijamente, su hermanita, Mimiko.

Tardó unos segundos en reaccionar. Le dolía su cabeza, luego del feroz golpe que el tal Dan le había propinado. Recordaba haber aguantado varios minutos, conteniendo las cargas del revivido, gracias a su habilidad y una pizca de fortuna.

Con cuidado, ayudado siempre por su joven hermana, el sapo guardián se levantó. Allí pudo ver como un equipo de sapos guerreros, además de los compañeros del grupo de apoyo de su hermana, estaban revisando el lugar, mientras enviaban al capturado peón de Kabuto a la cámara de contención en Myobokuzan. Un poco más lejos, dos clones del Maestro Sennin montaban guardia, mientras un tercero se acercaba a donde se encontraba el pequeño, todavía con su cuchillo sujeto de su mano.

Sus ojos se humedecieron cuando el rubio le agradeció humildemente por proteger con tanto celo a las féminas allí sepultadas, mientras le decía que cualquier favor que quisiera se lo concedería, si estaba en su mano darlo.

Por toda recompensa, el joven sapo le pidió que lo disculpara por llegar tarde a su turno ese día. Consultado respecto a tan extraña solicitud, Kato respondió que no deseaba deberle nada a su amigo Gamaji.

Naruto aceptó su disculpa, y como gracia especial le sugirió retornar a su hogar, a fin de reponerse de sus heridas. Pero Gamakato insistió en que se encontraba en optimas condiciones, y peleó porque le permitieran permanecer junto con su hermana, si es que el cementerio estaba ya a salvo.

El rubio accedió, señalando que entre sus clones y el equipo de sapos que permanecería vigilando allí no era necesaria su presencia.

Cuando ambos hermanos partieron con el equipo de apoyo, la joven Mimiko le consulto a su oniichan sobre cual era el problema con Gamaji. El sapo gris le contestó que no deseaba verlo rondándola.

Mimiko sólo apartó la mirada, mientras sus compañeros de equipo reían silenciosamente.

Ese mismo día, justo antes de salir en misión, Gamaji le había solicitado a la hermana de su amigo, en un arrebato de miedo por lo que sucedería, ser su novia. Y ella, en presencia de todos ellos, había aceptado.

.

.

.

El clon elemental de Naruto volvió a caer.

Era ya su cuarta caída.

Había logrado llegar a donde esperaban dos de los comandantes revividos, justo en medio de la aldea. Esperaba que Obito llegara a ese lugar, en donde los entretendría el tiempo suficiente para que su creador pudiera llegar luego de salvar a la gente de Iwa.

Y Obito llegó, sentándose sobre el techo de un edificio, mientras le ordenaba a sus peones el llevar a Naruto a un parque cercano, a unas cinco cuadras de allí. En ese lugar lucharían contra él, tratando de capturarlo y haciendo que ejecutara sus mejores técnicas, de tal manera de poder observar todo eso a una distancia segura.

Si las cosas resultaban, el rubio caería ese día. Si no era así, y los sapos lograban salvarlo, al menos tendría la información relativa a sus capacidades de combate, permaneciendo sus propias nuevas habilidades ocultas a su joven oponente y dándole una ventaja esencial para su inevitable batalla final.

Naruto no pudo reconocer a ninguno de sus dos oponentes. Y eso no tenía sentido, si se supone que aquellos eran los más fuertes entre los invocados por el Edo Tensei.

Sabía que los otros dos comandantes estaban lejos. Sus sapos vigías y los observadores de avanzada habían localizado e informado la descripción de cada uno de los grupos de comandantes revividos al cuartel general antes de su salida. En el par de minutos que llevaba en Konoha había podido localizar a los dos faltantes: el hermano de su suegro (atrapado en los terrenos de los Hyuga) y el jefe de Sai (que luchaba en esos momentos contra Gamaken, con muy malas probabilidades de salir librado de aquella batalla. Pero ese par simplemente no le sonaba de ninguna parte ni nada que hubiese leído.

Sólo una idea se le hacía familiar de ambos: que le recordaban a dos personas cercanas. La joven pelirroja tenía una firma de chakra muy similar a la de su propia madre, Kushina; el hombre mayor era como ver un Kakashi envejecido y de cabello largo, salvo por esos ojos muertos.

Pero esas ideas, por si mismas, no le daban ninguna información sobre lo que tendría que enfrentar.

Viendo que nada podía hacerse, el Avatar del rubio se lanzó al ataque.

El peliplateado fue su oponente durante toda la primera parte de la pelea. Era un rival ágil, de fuerza respetable pero, por sobre todo, rápido. Esa gran velocidad, que sólo la había visto desarrollar sólo a un par de individuos sin requerir refuerzos de chakra, era suficiente para neutralizar sus primeras embestidas. Algo molesto, pero decidido a no exponer su verdadera fuerza ante Obito, quien permanecía observándolo de lejos, le hizo confiar primeramente en su fuerza física base, sin el extra que le daba su senjutsu.

En esa forma era rápido. Sólo Sasuke, entre sus conocidos, podía equipararlo en lucha cuerpo a cuerpo. Pero incluso así, ese shinobi revivido lograba hacerle frente, incluso botándolo al suelo a los pocos golpes.

Y así, cuando cayó por quinta vez, se percató de que el enmascarado simplemente observaría, por lo que él debería empeñarse a fondo si pretendía tener la oportunidad de eliminarlo. Mal que mal, no debía desaprovechar la oportunidad que el falso Madara le daba de poder acabar con sus revividos antes de tener que enfrentarse a él.

Rápidamente el clon elemental adoptó su transformación de sabio, creando seis clones de sombras que partieron a la carrera, lejos de aquél lugar. Extrañado, Sakumo le preguntó al chico qué pretendía enviando a esas copias, a lo que el rubio se disculpó: _"Lo siento, pero además de encargarme de ustedes tengo que preocuparme de lo que sucede en el resto de la aldea. Esos seis fueron a cubrir el lugar de un par de mis clones que fueron eliminados. Pero no se preocupe, señor, que aún queda suficiente de mi para encargarme de ustedes"_.

Naruto saca su wakizashi y carga su chakra en ella, haciendo que brille con luz blanca. El Colmillo Blanco no puede evitar sonreír ante la vista: esa cosa le recuerda la tanto que usó durante tantos años. El Avatar, ignorando el rostro de su enemigo, se lanza al ataque.

Esa nueva forma finalmente le permite a Naruto superar los ataques de su oponente peliplateado, quien debe retroceder ante la carga del chico, quien busca derribarlo con sus puños y patadas. Cuarenta segundos soporta el revivido la presión del joven; luego, el rubio logra desestabilizarlo lo suficiente para hacer que caiga, luego de lo cual clava su espada en el pecho de su oponente, sujetando así su cuerpo al suelo.

Antes de que el comandante revivido se pueda liberar, Naruto crea un único kage bunshin, el que ejecuta los sellos necesarios para encerrar al caído dentro de una barrera circular, la que rodea al shinobi. Dejando allí a su primer enemigo, con su clon manteniéndolo aprisionado, el avatar se aproxima lentamente a su siguiente oponente: la chica pelirroja.

Sinceramente no sabe qué esperar. Los sentidos del clon elemental están puestos en el enmascarado: supone que ahora, con otro de sus comandantes capturado, Obito tratará de intervenir para liberarlos y sumar sus esfuerzos en reducirlo.

Pero Obito permanece lejos, sentado en su punto de observación.

Mito sabe lo que su amo desea. Avanza.

Naruto es sorprendido por un par de cadenas de chakra carmesí, que salen desde las muñecas de la chica y vuelan a su encuentro. Apenas logra esquivarlas, pero las cadenas continúan su camino, salvando los casi treinta metros que ahora separan a su controladora de la prisión de Hatake Sakumo; el clon que sostiene la barrera circular es alcanzado, siendo destrozado en el acto.

Los recuerdos de dolor de su copia llegan al clon elemental del rubio, quien se frena: a percibido el chakra oscuro que llevan esas cadenas color sangre, y teme que un impacto de ellas logre desestabilizarlo lo suficiente para provocar una explosión que arrasará con decenas de cuadras alrededor. Deberá ser cuidadoso, y estar listo para huir en caso de ser necesario.

Mito se detiene junto a su compañero, ordenándole estar a la espera: ella capturará al rubio, dejándole a él el golpe de gracia.

La pelirroja se gira en dirección a su enemigo, mientras surgen de todo su cuerpo muchas cadenas, casi medio centenar de ellas, las que permanecen flotando alrededor de su controladora. Las armas de sangre y chakra surgen como látigos danzantes desde toda la espalda, brazos y antebrazos, torso y muslos de la joven revivida. Un espectáculo grotesco y macabro.

Mito avanza, y junto con ella sus cadenas se expanden, volando en todas direcciones, para luego atacar a Naruto, tratando de rodearlo.

El avatar se mueve con rapidez, esquivando apenas y usando su espada para desviar las puntas rojas que tratan de atravesarlo. Intenta un par de cargas contra la controladora de esas armas, pero la pelirroja es hábil, lo suficiente para usar sus propias cadenas como defensa.

Luego de la segunda carga infructuosa del rubio, Mito extiende su brazo derecho, haciendo que las seis cadenas que nacen de él se arremolinen, formando una sola cadena más gruesa, con la que intenta azotar a su enemigo, rompiendo su defensa. La joven no logra su objetivo, pero obtiene una ventaja: Naruto debe sacrificar su espada, usándola para contener el pesado ataque, el que se lleva su acero al suelo, estrechando la hoja del arma allí mismo.

Mientras el clon elemental observa como su wakizashi es comprimida por la gruesa cadena compuesta de la pelirroja, cediendo a la presión y rompiéndose, trata de usar varios de sus kunai sellados para formar un campo en donde poder moverse con su jutsu de tele-transportación. Mito decide no confiarse, e intercepta cada una de las armas selladas con sus cadenas, atrapándolas al vuelo y destruyéndolas.

Ya sin más opciones, y mientras la pelirroja lanza una nueva carga con sus cadenas rojas, Naruto proyecta un sello de chakra en el suelo, justo a la espalda de la kunoichi revivida. La joven se percata de los sellos de manos y logra percibir la creación del sello detrás suyo, pero incapaz de intuir su propósito es sorprendida cuando su enemigo desaparece para surgir a sus espaldas al instante, llevándose el impacto de un Odama Rasengan, que mientras la golpea el chico transforma en un Futon Odama Rasen que la pulveriza, a ella y a sus cadenas.

Naruto gira su mirada al peliplateado, extrañado de que no trate de intervenir para apoyar a su aliada. Sakumo, viendo el rostro de su oponente, intuye sus dudas y le responde: _"Mito-sama no necesita de mi ayuda para derrotarte, muchacho"_.

Extrañado, creyendo reconocer el nombre pronunciado por su enemigo, el clon elemental busca a la pelirroja con sus ojos. Logra identificarla a cuatro metros detrás suyo, donde se ha regenerado. Pero antes de que logre hacer nada, la chica realiza cinco sellos de manos para luego proyectar con la derecha un sello de chakra, el que coloca sobre la frente del rubio.

Obito mira extrañado como diez segundos pasan, con ambos contendientes detenidos, uno frente al otro, con su peón con su mano puesta sobre el chico rubio.

Mito aparta su palma, retrocediendo unos pasos. Se ve calmada, como si no deseara pelear. Naruto retrocede instintivamente: reconoce lo que la pelirroja ha hecho; es el jutsu de exploración mental Uzumaki, el mismo del que se ha servido durante los últimos meses… pero ese nivel de habilidad…

\- No te asustes, muchacho. Es normal que alguien de tanta experiencia como yo pueda explorar tu mente con tal rapidez. Sobre todo siendo que no eres más que una copia. Una muy buena, si me permites decirlo.

\- ¿Cómo te has dado cuenta?

\- Los jutsus dejan huella, y los del Clan Uzumaki tienen una "marca especial" que los hace únicos.

\- ¿Quién eres realmente?

\- Soy Uzumaki Mito. Somos parientes, Uzumaki Namikase Naruto… si es que realmente eres hijo de Kushina, como supongo. Aunque luego de ver esa barrera y tu habilidad de proyectar sellos de chakra, es obvio que has tenido acceso a conocimiento secreto del clan.

\- Sí, ella era mi madre. Entonces usted…

\- Nada muy próximo en realidad. Soy la hermana de la abuela de Kushina-chan. Lo que no entiendo es cómo rayos has logrado ese nivel de habilidad, si nunca conociste a tu madre.

\- ¿Acaso usted…?

\- Es fácil explorar recuerdos tan fuertes, incluso en tan corto tiempo. En la mente, si se desea, el tiempo tiene otras formas de fluir. Además, facilita mucho las cosas que el sello de captura de espíritu no copia absolutamente todo; aunque has sido descuidado, muchacho, pretendiendo darle tanta información a un simple clon.

\- Era necesario si quería engañar a mis enemigos. Se supone que no debían saber que mi yo real está en otro lugar. Supongo que ahora se lo dirá al enmascarado.

\- No será necesario. Me he percatado que cuenta con alguna forma de ver cosas a mucha distancia, aunque mi _Kagura Shingan_ no es capaz de decirme de qué se trata. Si sabe hacer algo tan simple como leer los labios, debe estar enterado de todo lo que estamos diciendo.

\- ¿Ojo de Kagura?

\- Una habilidad sensorial que poseemos todos los Uzumaki puros. Se desarrolla al llegar la adolescencia; uno de los muchos regalos de la naturaleza que tenemos gracias a nuestros cuerpos privilegiados. La misma habilidad que posee esa muchacha llamada Karin.

\- También pudo verla…

\- Si.

\- Yo no poseo esa habilidad; ¿acaso mi madre tampoco la tenía?

\- Debió tenerla, pero seguramente cuando el Kyubi fue encerrado en su cuerpo su presencia obstruyó dicha capacidad, y sin nadie que le dijera sobre algo que ella no percibía por si misma… Es natural que una habilidad para sentir chakras se vea abrumada cuando cargas algo tan grande dentro tuyo; a mi misma me sucedió mientras fui jinchuriki.

\- ¿Está segura respecto a la compañera de Sasuke, a su identidad?

\- Si. No es sólo lo que te digo, es todo. Incluso esas cadenas de chakra dorado; sé que viste a tu madre usarlas.

\- Entonces, ella es…

\- Uzumaki, evidentemente. Probablemente alguna línea de sangre cercana a la tuya. Su chakra la delata.

\- Ha podido ver incluso eso.

\- Lo sabes, muchacho: el jutsu de exploración mental no sólo te permite ver, sino sentir lo mismo que la persona sintió cuando se generó ese recuerdo, a fin de distinguir los reales de las ilusiones o sueños. Ahora me interesa más saber quien fue tu maestro.

\- He tenido muchos maestros, pero para fuinjutsu lo fue una amiga muy especial.

\- ¿Ningún Uzumaki? ¿Cómo rayos has logrado conocer los…? Espera, ahora comprendo: tienes el pergamino de iniciación que pertenecía a tu madre. Bien, me alegro que parte de nuestro conocimiento todavía subsista.

La pelirroja piensa unos instantes en como proceder. La presencia de la copia de Naruto y lo que representa el joven para la supervivencia del legado Uzumaki era algo con lo que no contaba. Ese encuentro aleja momentáneamente de ella el deseo de venganza: ahora hay algo más importante que proteger. Pero su odio es grande, demasiado, y decide que antes de abandonar su propósito primigenio debe poner a prueba a quien tiene en frente suyo.

Si vale la pena, le ayudará con lo poco que tiene para ofrecerle. En cambio, si se muestra indigno, acabará con el muchacho mestizo con sus propias manos, comenzando con ese extraño clon.

Naruto observa como la mujer realiza unos cuantos sellos de manos. Cuando los completa, su senjutsu le dice que algo se ha roto en ella, como si el vínculo que la enlazaba con alguien mucho más lejano hubiese sido eliminado.

Mito suspira aliviada: el sello para liberar el vínculo entre su alma y su invocador todavía funciona, y el enmascarado no se ha percatado de ello. Ahora, libre del control de Kabuto, puede combatir libremente al rubio en frente suyo.

El Avatar escucha como la mujer le habla: _"Conocí a mi señor Hashirama cuando apenas tenía catorce años. En esa época el que luego fue conocido como el Dios Shinobi recién estaba dando los primeros pasos que lo llevaron a la creación de la primera Aldea Escondida. Dicha política de alianzas, que amenazaba con poner bajo un mando unificado a los dos más poderosos clanes del País del Fuego, fue considerada un peligro demasiado grave para los míos, en Uzu; aunque pacíficos, desconfiábamos de lo que los Uchiha terminaran haciendo con el clan Senju._

 _Mi padre trató de convencer al líder del Clan Senju del peligro que representaba para todos esa pretendida alianza con el clan de los ojos rojos, los herederos del maldito que traicionó las enseñanzas de Rikudo Sennin. Pero Hashirama no quiso oír razones, obsesionado como estaba con la idea de lograr la unión con el clan de su mejor amigo, Madara._

 _Como último recurso Uzu le declaro la guerra a los Senju, bajo la amenaza de romper sus lazos de amistad en caso de preferir ellos a los Uchiha. Por toda respuesta, el líder Senju concurrió sólo a nuestra isla, esperando lograr un acuerdo. Mi padre rechazó cualquier entendimiento propuesto por su contraparte, y dispuso que su mejor guerrero lo derrotara, a fin de que se diera cuenta de que los Uchiha no eran una alternativa, si unirse a ellos le significaba abandonar a los Uzumaki._

 _Nuestra lucha duró dos días con sus noches. Fue una batalla implacable, sin tregua ni descanso. Al final, sólo el dominio del Mokuton le dio a Hashirama la ventaja sobre mi técnica más poderosa._

 _Pero mi derrota en manos de aquél fue el inicio de nuestra propia historia._

 _Ninguna de las dos partes le quiso dar publicidad a la gran batalla: para nosotros la derrota era demasiado dolorosa. Para él, resultaba humillante que una niña de tan sólo catorce años lograra hacerle el peso durante tanto tiempo, a quien se supone era invencible._

 _Me avergüenza decir que de mi fracaso surgió mi amor. Y desde ese día lo admiré, como a nadie nunca antes, y debo reconocer que de mí surgió la idea de unir nuestras vidas para asegurar la amistad entre Konoha y Uzu, colocándome así en una posición tal que nos permitiría contrarrestar la influencia de Madara y su clan sobre mi esposo._

 _Siento aburrirte con mi historia, pero mi edad me hace querer compartirla, a fin de que tan hermosos recuerdos no se pierdan. Además, quiero que comprendas, Uzumaki Namikase Naruto, que lo que enfrentarás ahora es lo mismo que el Dios Shinobi enfrentó en su juventud. Necesito que entiendas que si bajas la guardia aunque sea por un pequeño instante, te destruiré. Y ambos sabemos lo que eso significará para la Aldea"_.

El rubio asiente a la advertencia de la pelirroja, esperando pacientemente. Quizás no sea lo más aconsejable, pero siente que debe enfrentarse a la prueba de la revivida, que hacer eso es lo correcto.

Mito se concentra, mientras comienza a dar forma a un jutsu, formando cuarenta sellos de manos sucesivos, los que crea con lentitud, tomándose tres segundos por cada sello. El clon elemental trata de seguir esa secuencia, tratando de adivinar qué rayos resultará de aquello; pero le resulta inútil, ya que varios de los sellos son desconocidos para él.

Cuando el último sello es conjurado, la chica junta sus manos, estrechando sus dedos y extendiendo, mientras siguen unidas, su índice derecho, el que brilla con luz blanca. Naruto reconoce ese chakra: es chakra natural, no creado a partir del ambiente, sino de la energía natural que cada ser viviente guarda en si mismo. La pelirroja levanta sus manos, siempre unidas, y toca con ese dedo su frente, volcando ese chakra concentrado sobre la misma.

Un pequeño dibujo, como un diamante blanco, aparece en la frente de Mito. Un símbolo igual al Byakugo de Tsunade-obaachan. La pelirroja separa sus manos, mirando a Naruto mientras el sello comienza a hacer efecto: _"El sello de Fuerza de un Centenar, que le enseñé a mi nieta cuando era pequeña, es un derivado del que acabo de usar en mi. Este sello, el Byakugo no In original, es un jutsu de combate, que dota a su portador de la fuerza de muchos, alimentando el cuerpo con energía de la naturaleza, que absorbe de todo lo que lo rodea._

 _Dicha absorción es constante e irrefrenable, y una vez activado su portador debe luchar para ir consumiéndolo, so pena de que si se detiene mucho tiempo en medio de la pelea, dicha energía lo envenenará, petrificándolo. Cuando me mude aquí, a Konoha, descubrí con decepción que esta poderosa técnica, cuyo origen se remonta al poder que el Sabio de los Seis Caminos desarrolló para luchar contra el Jubi, no podía ser legada a los mestizos del clan Uzumaki, cuyos cuerpos eran demasiado débiles para soportar este poder por más de un par de minutos._

 _Hashirama, siendo quien era, apenas y logró aprender cómo absorber esa energía de la naturaleza con lentitud, logrando una forma incompleta de lo que el Byakugo original provee a su portador. Por eso desarrollé la técnica que luego heredé a mi nieta y discípula, reemplazando el incremento súbito de poder extraño con una lenta recolección de la propia energía, la que sin importar cuanta fuera no tenía forma de envenenar a su portador"_.

El Avatar observa como el sello de liberación, ejecutado por Mito-sama, extiende su sello especial desde su frente a todo su cuerpo, que resulta cubierto por franjas rojas, similares a las formadas con el sello usado por Godaime Hokage… y por él, cuando usa su senjutsu. Las mismas marcas corporales que cubren su rostro y alteran sus ojos, como ahora.

Y los ojos grises de Mito cambian, pasando a un tono naranjo fuego. Y el chakra natural fluye furiosamente por ese cuerpo revivido; es más, el clon elemental nota como ese sello en la frente ha creado un vórtice tan poderoso que incluso su propia energía natural es drenada hacia él.

Y la historia de la pelirroja, aguantando contra Hashirama como se suponía que sólo el legendario Madara podía hacerle frente, ahora tiene sentido. Y el senjutsu de Naruto le muestra lo evidente.

Porque Uzumaki Mito, en ese preciso momento, es tan fuerte como él.

El clon Avatar pasa de inmediato a su forma de chakra dorado, mezclando la fuerza de Kurama a la suya y la de su modo sabio. Al instante, Mito ataca: un sólo golpe de puño, contundente, que causa un estruendo que resuena a mucha distancia.

Y el clon elemental descubre, asustado, que la pelirroja ha logrado lo que nadie nunca ha hecho, empujándolo con ese sólo golpe a varios metros de su posición.

.

.

.

Obito observaba desde su posición, pacientemente.

" _Conque era un clon… bien, veremos que tanto puede enseñarnos esa copia tuya, Naruto"_

* * *

IWA

Shikamaru no podía creer lo que veían sus ojos: Rock Lee, allí, en Iwa.

Y sólo, sin más compañía que los sapos y unos shinobi de Amegakure.

Hace poco más de seis minutos se había producido la llegada de los refuerzos de Naruto, y cientos de sapos se habían distribuido junto a otros tantos clones por toda la aldea, con una celeridad tal que al minuto de producido el contraataque el Ejército Gama había logrado superar el bloqueo de los casi dos mil Akatsuki que habían tratado por casi siete minutos superar sus defensas. Habían perdido unos cuarenta shinobi en ese punto y dos comadrejas, pero gracias al trabajo de todos había cerca de ocho mil civiles a salvo.

Mientras los sapos organizaban a toda carrera la evacuación de todos esos refugiados, Shikamaru y Temari habían conversado con uno de los Kage Bunshin de Naruto, que supervisaba la operación en esa zona.

Las últimas noticias recibidas eran que el enemigo dentro de Suna estaba casi eliminado, y la batalla se concentraba afuera, donde trescientos shinobi de la Arena, guiados por Gaara, luchaban todavía, con el apoyo de quinientos sapos, contra poco más de tres mil soldados de Akatsuki. Pero la situación no era mejor en Konoha, en donde la batalla se desarrollaba en las mismas calles y casas de la villa, en donde se calculaba que todavía habían unos siete mil enemigos contra poco más de la mitad de aliados, incluyendo varios grupos de apoyo además del grupo de batalla asignados a ese punto.

Extrañada, Matsuri preguntó el motivo por el cual Naruto no aprovechaba las capacidades de los sapos y movía los ejércitos de las aldeas desde sus posiciones en las fronteras para ayudar a sus aldeas bajo ataque. Allí el clon de rubio tuvo que explicarle que, a pesar de todo, la situación en las fronteras era demasiado tensa y que, si comenzaban a mover a las tropas del Pacto para ayudar a repeler al enemigo, corrían el riesgo de un ataque sorpresa de parte de las fuerzas de la Alianza, principalmente en Oto, donde ambos ejércitos estaban a punto de irse a las manos. Y, obviamente, ninguna fuerza de la Alianza Shinobi aceptaría sin más su palabra respecto de que sus respectivas aldeas estaban bajo ataque ni dejarían que las movieran desde sus ubicaciones. Y ahora mismo, aunque lograran convencerlos de alguna forma de que decía la verdad, simplemente no había tiempo para moverlos: diez minutos le había tomado desplazar poco más de cinco mil sapos a las aldeas, siendo que se trataba de un movimiento coordinado de antemano; tratar de hacer lo mismos con los shinobi de las aldeas, sin preparativo alguno, consumiría demasiados recursos, todos ellos necesarios para sostener una batalla que era imposible que durara diez minutos más.

Pero al menos se hacían avances, y poco menos de mil quinientos refuerzos extras, reunidos entre los shinobi de la Lluvia y los samurai del Hierro se estaban sumando a los sapos para las tareas de rescate.

Y así, con esa información, habían permanecido allí, a la espera de que la evacuación de todos esos civiles concluyera, a fin de poder formar grupos de ataque con los shinobi de Iwa en mejores condiciones y apoyar a los sapos y clones que batallaban todavía en la destruida urbe.

Tres minutos después apareció, junto con varios equipos mixtos de shinobi y samurai, su compañero de Konoha.

Lee llegó con nueva información: la batalla en Suna había sido ganada, pero las labores de rescate de los atrapados entre los escombros de la aldea y el tratamiento de los heridos en la batalla consumía todos los esfuerzos de las tropas victoriosas en la Arena. Supuestamente en Kiri sólo restaban los comandantes de la fuerza enemiga por ser reducidos; en Kumo se desarrollaba una pelea espectacular entre los comandantes revividos y un equipo formado por uno de los clones especiales de Naruto, Killer Bee y los comandantes sapos; en Konoha todavía resistía una parte importante de los invasores y el líder de Akatsuki en persona se había unido a la pelea contra el clon de Naruto y los comandantes sapos. No había noticias sobre Kabuto o Zetsu, y se había confirmado la muerte o incapacitación de tres de los kages: Onoki, Kakashi y A.

Y claro, estaba la situación en Iwa, que no necesitaba que se la explicaran.

En eso, justo antes de regresar con sus compañeros y su sapo líder, Rock Lee se volteó a mirar hacia el centro de la destruida villa: el Kyubi se materializó en su tamaño real, lanzando una poderosa esfera de energía negra de su boca en dirección hacia lo que parecía un sello en el aire, desapareciendo dicha esfera al hacer contacto con aquello.

El general Nara le sugirió a su pareja despachar a las comadrejas y los sapos, mientras ellos permanecían apoyando las labores de rescate en la periferia de la aldea. Era evidente la magnitud de la batalla librada por el rubio allí, en plena Iwagakure, y no era recomendable involucrarse en ella.

.

.

.

Cuatro contra uno.

Esa era la pelea que se desarrollaba en el centro de Iwagakure no Sato.

Por un lado, el Densetsu no Sennin, armado con Princesa Blanca y con el apoyo del chakra de Kurama. Por el otro, los cuatro comandantes revividos, usando sus mejores ataques, sin preocuparse si se llevaban por delante a alguno de sus compañeros, confiando en que sus capacidades regenerativas les pondrían rápidamente en pie.

Naruto dominaba el campo, gracias a su velocidad y a su senjutsu, que lo proveía de la fuerza física necesaria para frenar las duras envestidas de sus oponentes, así como sus colosales jutsus doton. El rubio había perdido la cuenta de las veces en que había tratado de encerrarlo en un a prisión de roca, o de los muchos clones de roca que tuvo que despedazar con sus katas de sapo.

Los revividos luchaban con un alto grado de coordinación: Ishikawa y Mu, gracias a su jutsu de roca ligera, flotaban sobre el campo de batalla atacando a distancia e intentando, cada vez que tenían la oportunidad, de frenar al rubio con su jutsu de roca agravada, aumentando el peso de Naruto a niveles inhumanos (y que el maestro sabio sólo lograba contrarrestar con la enorme fuerza física proporcionado con su senjutsu el tiempo necesario para que ésta dejara de funcionar).; Han era el encargado de la contención del rubio, actuando como tanque y soportando lo peor de sus ataques físicos; Kitsuchi era el especialista, variando entre ataques a media distancia, ataques cuerpo a cuerpo en apoyo de Han, o escabulléndose bajo el suelo gracias al _Moguragakure no Jutsu_ ("ocultación como un topo") y surgiendo por sorpresa, usando los ataques de sus compañeros para ocultar su rastro.

Y ese nivel coordinación entre los revividos no tiene sentido. Luego de la batalla en Kusa, y suponiendo de lo visto allí con el Mizukage y con Fu, Naruto se había dado el trabajo de estudiar respecto a los grandes guerreros del pasado, a fin de que sus técnicas no le sorprendieran (como lo había hecho la pistola de agua y el clon de agua y aceite de Gengetsu, los que casi lo matan), y sabía que esos cuatro habían existido en épocas diferentes, por lo que no tenía sentido que conociesen tan bien las habilidades de sus compañeros para poder organizarse de manera tan eficiente.

Fueron necesarios un par de minutos, con su sentidos aumentados con su senjutsu funcionando a plena capacidad y un _funsuiken_ (puño erupción, un puñetazo impulsado por el vapor generado por la armadura de batalla que portaba el revivido) lanzado por Han, que pudo darse cuenta. Porque, junto con el potente golpe recibido, lo percibió a él.

Rápidamente Naruto se deshizo de su forma sennin, mientras llamaba al responsable de su situación a viva voz: _"¿Qué rayos pretendes, Kabuto?"_

Mu desciende del cielo, colocándose a apenas unos pasos del rubio, mientras hace un ademán para que sus compañeros detengan sus ataques momentáneamente: _"Veo que ya me descubriste, Uzumaki Naruto"_.

El Sabio de los Sapos decide guardar su espada, mientras conversa con su enemigo, quien habla a través del revivido Tsuchikage:

\- Y tú me has reconocido. Por lo visto ya no te soy útil, maldito.

\- Costó un poco, pero distinguirte de esos extraños clones tuyos no es nada que mi senjutsu no pueda superar. Ahora, eso último… ¿Porqué lo dices, Naruto-kun?

\- Es obvio que tratas de capturarme, y eso sólo puede significar que pretendes entregarme a Obito.

\- Tal vez. Tal vez te quiero como moneda de cambio por Sasuke-kun.

\- Veo que insistes en mentirme. Es como cuando me sugeriste esperar al enmascarado en Konoha.

\- No mentí en ello. Ahora mismo Obito está en tu querida aldea, arrasando con todo mientras tú pierdes tu tiempo protegiendo a estos tontos.

\- Si te hubiese hecho caso estaría condenado gracias a tu pequeña sorpresa envenenada.

\- Lo descubriste. Me impresionas, Naruto; y yo que te creía otro idiota del montón. Quizás sí deba eliminarte de una buena vez.

\- Entonces ya no me quieres para matar a tu socio.

\- Digamos que tengo un par de cartas extras para hacer ese trabajo. Simplemente te di la preferencia, pero me decepcionaste enormemente. Seguramente si llego contigo envuelto en papel de regalo ese tipo bajará sus defensas y eso me permita eliminarlo de una buena vez, incluso sin tu ayuda. Lamento que no hayas podido ser tú quien lo haga. Y para que lo tengas claro, no pretendo que vivas luego de que el falso Madara caiga.

El segundo Tsuchikage ataca nuevamente, lanzando su " _Jinton: Genkai Hakuri no Jutsu"_ a quemarropa. El cubo de chakra destructor de polvo, que Mu crea entre sus manos, flota hasta alcanzar al brazo derecho de Naruto, quien apenas logra tele-transportarse hacia uno de los kunai puestos por los sapos, a ciento sesenta metros de distancia, en el preciso momento en que el pequeño cubo flotante creció lo suficiente para atrapar dentro de él el lado derecho de su cuerpo, hasta su torso.

Furioso, Naruto retoma su forma sennin combinada con el chakra del nueve colas, lanzándose a la carga. Al menos la confesión de Kabuto le ha dado un plan que seguir, uno que seguramente acabará con la estrategia del sennin de las serpientes.

Con velocidad suprema, el rubio carga contra los revividos, lanzándolos lejos para luego concentrarse en Mu, quien sigue en el suelo, a quien le dice: _"Veamos si puedes derrotarme con este peón"_.

Kabuto oye el reto de su oponente, y decide seguirle el juego por un rato. Extasiado, hace que su marioneta revivida ataque con taijutsu a su enemigo, siendo replicado por el rubio, quien mantiene al kage vendado a un par de metros de él en todo momento.

Veinte segundos después, el rubio aprieta su puño derecho, mientras forma una hoja plana con el izquierdo. Golpea a Mu en pleno rostro, haciendo que gire su cabeza, para luego clavar su mano izquierda en el abdomen del revivido, cargada de chakra natural.

Naruto se detuvo unos momentos, antes de retirar su mano y lanzar a su enemigo a casi treinta metros de distancia.

Mientras creaba un par de clones a fin de que lo cubrieran de las envestidas de los revividos, quienes luego del último ataque habían dejado su actitud pasiva y avanzaban tratando de apoyar al que era directamente controlado por Kabuto, Naruto enlazó su chakra al del nueve colas, a fin de conversar con él mientras mantenía una parte de su atención en la pelea:

\- Te diste cuenta de eso, ¿verdad, Kurama?

\- Así es, muchacho, y ya sé lo que pretendes hacer. Pero es riesgoso, y gastarás mucha de tu energía.

\- Quizás, pero si lo consigo lograremos desarticular la estrategia de los revividos, de todos ellos, de un solo golpe. Además, no es como que no lo hayamos practicado antes.

\- ¿Correrías el riesgo de matarlo? No podrás saber a ciencia cierta cómo resultará ese ataque, ni qué tanto terminarás dañándolo: lo que sea que le lances deberá lo suficientemente grande para que no pueda esquivarlo.

\- Quiero matarlo. La oportunidad vale el riesgo; seguramente estos son la inmensa mayoría de sus revividos, sino todos, y con lo que ha visto de mis capacidades es virtualmente imposible que vuelva a ponerse a nuestro alcance en el futuro.

\- Comprendo. Entonces hazlo de una buena vez.

\- No podré hacerlo solo. Probablemente el sólo enlazarlo y crear el sello consumirá todo mi poder en ese momento. Cuando lo haga, tú tendrás que rematarlo, zorro.

\- ¿Pretendes que le pegue con uno de mis ataques? ¿Sabes lo que provocará eso?

\- Quiero que le des con lo más grande que tengas. Conociéndolo, debe estar oculto en algún paraje lejos de cualquier persona, por lo que podemos darnos el lujo de un ataque de ese calibre.

\- Ya veo. Pero después no me reclames por lo que resulte.

\- ¡Entonces vamos a hacerlo, dattebayo!

Naruto se enfoca en su enemigo, Mu, quien vuelve a la carga, todavía enlazado con Kabuto. Decidido, se abalanza contra él, a fin de que el revivido concentre toda su atención en su persona.

El enfrentamiento de ambos rivales, que se miden con su taijutsu, dura quince segundos, hasta que Nidaime Tsuchikage logra atravesar el hombro izquierdo del rubio, gracias a su mano reforzada con chakra, como si fuese un arma cortante, imitando así el anterior golpe de Naruto

El sennin de las serpientes mira al rubio a través de los ojos del revivido, a fin de poder disfrutar el rostro de dolor del chico, concentrando su chakra en el enlace con su marioneta a fin de no perder detalle. Pero lo que ve lo descoloca, ya que Naruto sonríe, mientras le dice directamente: " _Ya te tengo, Kabuto_ ".

El maestro sabio sujeta con su mano derecha el cuello de Mu, mientras con la izquierda, ignorando el dolor que pueda sentir en su hombro, replica el golpe de su enemigo, enterrándola en el abdomen del revivido nuevamente.

Temiendo alguna sorpresa, Kabuto trata de hacer que su peón se libere, pero el agarre del rubio es muy fuerte. Al par de segundos se da cuenta de lo que ocurre: el chakra de Naruto comienza a fluir desde el muerto viviente hasta él, usando el mismo enlace que lo une a sus revividos como puente para alcanzarlo.

Cuando está seguro de tenerlo, Naruto suelta a Nidaime Tsuchikage y lo lanza lejos, mientras crea con puro chakra un gigantesco sello en el aire, a casi cuatrocientos metros de distancia: un enlace para el jutsu del Dios del Trueno. Simultáneamente, un sello gemelo aparece dentro de la cueva donde Kabuto y Zetsu están ocultos, gracias al chakra del rubio que ha alcanzado dicho paraje.

Naruto pretende hacer algo que sólo ha practicado un par de veces, un uso del jutsu del Dios del Trueno que su padre describió en el manual que le dejó a su discípulo (y que ahora estaba en su poder).

Una vez completado el sello espacial, surge el Kyubi en toda su grandeza, llenando el campo de batalla con su colosal tamaño, para luego afirmarse con las garras de sus patas al suelo y comenzar a reunir su chakra en su hocico, el que adopta forma esférica.

El zorro demonio se toma cinco segundos en completar el ataque destructor, el que sale disparado en dirección al sello en el aire. Dentro del cuerpo del nueve colas, Naruto (que flota en el vacío de esa masa de chakra que es el biju), activa su técnica: " _Hiraishin no jutsu: portal_ ".

La esfera negra destructora desaparece, absorbida por el sello de transposición.

.

.

.

En la cueva, un confundido Zetsu observa el extraño sello que ha aparecido, copando el espacio de la misma hasta el techo, un círculo de diez metros de alto. Aunque siente en esa aparición el chakra del Uzumaki, sabe que eso es imposible, por lo que le pregunta a Kabuto si él es el responsable de esa cosa rara.

El discípulo de Orochimaru abre sus ojos ante la pregunta del hombre planta, evidenciando su sorpresa por esa cosa delante suyo. El de la capucha trata de desbaratar el sello, levantándose del suelo y atacándolo con ondas de chakra, pero resulta inútil. Viendo que sus intentos no producen resultados, decide ver el campo de batalla en Iwa, a fin de descubrir qué es lo que pretende su enemigo.

Cuando logra enlazarse nuevamente con Mu alcanza a observar como una potente bijudama es lanzada por su enemigo, ahora en la forma del Kyubi, en dirección a un sello igual al que ha aparecido en la cueva.

Allí lo comprende todo.

Viendo que no hay tiempo de escapar, Kabuto alcanza a decir es una única cosa antes de ser alcanzado: " _Maldito seas, Uzumaki Naruto..._ "

… … …

Una explosión colosal detona dentro de la cueva, de una potencia tal que termina haciendo colapsar la montaña que se levantaba sobre la misma, dejando sólo una pila de escombros de un kilómetro de diámetro.

En Iwa, Naruto logra percatarse de que el chakra de Kabuto desaparece, lo que deja a los revividos que aún están sueltos libres del control de su invocador. No han sido vencidos todavía, pero les será imposible coordinarse entre ellos, por lo que serán presas mucho más accesibles para sus sapos cazadores.

Ahora sólo debe acabar con esos cuatro, para poder concentrarse en terminar con los demás enemigos que todavía resisten en el resto de la aldea y poder ir rápidamente a Konoha, al encuentro de Uchiha Obito.

* * *

Una perturbación en el aire, que duró apenas un par de segundos, fue suficiente para que tanto Karin como Sasuke se percataran del extraño que estaba a apenas un par de cientos de metros de ellos.

En ese preciso momento Suigetsu y Jugo estaban estrenando, aprovechando el descanso previo antes de su almuerzo, con los otros dos miembros del equipo Taka absortos en observar lo detalles de su enfrentamiento, entrenando así sus capacidades sensoriales.

De allí que habían detectado tan rápido esa fluctuación de chakra en el espía, oculto hasta ese momento; un pequeño destello que en otras circunstancias habría pasado desapercibido.

Con rapidez el joven Uchiha desenvainó su chokuto de acero negro, activando su sharingan y moviéndose con celeridad hasta el punto donde había sentido ese chakra siniestro, tan conocido por él. Un sólo ataque con su acero, reforzado con su chakra base, fue suficiente para sacar al espía de su escondite, detrás de unos matorrales altos.

" _Kabuto..."_. El pelinegro activó su Mangekyo Sharingan, y ese sólo movimiento le hizo percatarse de la diferencia: _"Un clon… ya veo"._

En ese mismo instante llegaron los demás miembros de Taka, posicionándose alrededor del espía. Sin esperar instrucciones de su líder, la pelirroja desplegó desde sus brazos dos cadenas doradas de chakra, las que cruzaron los diez metros que la separaban de la espalda de ese Kabuto, atravesando sus hombros, para luego enroscarse alrededor de su torso, en una firme atadura. El clon del sennin de las serpientes trata de huir, infructuosamente; viéndose atrapado, trata de disolverse así mismo, pero descubre que le resulta imposible. Karin sonríe al notar los intentos de su prisionero, mientras le dice: _"No necesitas esforzarte, Kabuto. El chakra imbuido en mis cadenas está penetrando en tu cuerpo, desestabilizando todo tu sistema interno; mientras te tenga sujeto de esta manera, no podrás completar ningún jutsu correctamente"_.

Viendo que no tiene escape posible, y seguro de que pronto Sasuke tratará de usar sus ojos con él, el clon decide ganar tiempo, jugando con el muchacho y evitando que vea dentro de si la información realmente valiosa sobre su maestro y sus planes:

\- Je, je; parece que me tienen, chicos. Veo que has entrenado bastante bien a tus compañeros, Uchiha-kun…

\- Sé que eres un clon. Ahora lo que deseo saber es qué rayos hacías siguiéndonos.

\- Impresionante, Sasuke. Veo que esos ojos realmente son especiales… entiendo porqué mi creador los desea tanto.

\- ¿Acaso esa mala copia de su maestro está detrás mio? Ese estúpido no aprende. Debería agradecer que lo dejé vivir luego de acabar con Orochimaru y no tentar a su suerte: mi poder está muy por sobre lo que era en ese entonces.

\- Evidentemente el de mi creador también, mucho más allá de lo que puedas imaginar. Y no creas que el Maestro Sennin no conoce tu fuerza, así como tus debilidades. Si te ha mantenido al margen de todo es porque de nada le sirves muerto.

Sasuke no puede evitar sentirse molesto por las últimas palabras del clon espía, por lo que se acerca al mismo, a fin de colocar su espada, cargada de chakra raiton, con su punta apuntando al cuello del impertinente. El clon, reconociendo esa clara amenaza, prosigue:

\- No necesitas recurrir a la violencia; en ningún caso he pretendido desmerecerte. Simplemente digo que mi creador sabe que, en este momento, estás por debajo de las capacidades del falso Madara, y haberte dejado enfrentarlo habría significado tu muerte muy probablemente.

\- No me digas: el discípulo de la serpiente desea protegerme… ¿porqué será que no te creo?

\- No digas estupideces: Kabuto-sama simplemente cuida lo suyo. Ciertamente morirás, pero no antes de que mi maestro experimente con cada pequeña parte de tu cuerpo.

\- No me interesan las fantasías que pueda tener tu invocador conmigo. Sólo deseo que me digas cómo rayos logró seguirme. No creo que haya estado todo el tiempo detrás mío, tarde o temprano se habría delatado.

\- En realidad no le preocupabas hasta hace una semana. Sabía que el Hokage desconfiaba lo suficiente de ti como para no dejarte ir a cualquier lugar realmente peligroso, y es evidente que tratas de ganarte su confianza, por lo que no te irías por tu cuenta sin más, pero luego…

\- ¿Luego qué?

\- Los espías de mi creador descubrieron la salida del de el elemento madera de la protección de Konoha. Las medidas tomadas por el Sabio de los Sapos habían mantenido fuera de la misma a sus agentes, y desde hace bastante tiempo Kabuto-sama esperaba la oportunidad de hacerse con ese experimento de Orochimaru, a fin de usarlo en sus propias investigaciones. Logramos interceptarlo en medio del bosque, en un punto lejos de la vigilancia de los sapos, camino a la frontera norte del Fuego, justo en el momento en que el otro equipo que lo acompañaba se había distanciado; un poderoso genjutsu fue suficiente para detenerlo a él y a su equipo y separarlos del tipo de los insectos y sus dos compañeros.

\- Cuando fueron en mi búsqueda…

\- Sólo fueron unos minutos, pero lo dijeron todo: su destino, el objetivo de su misión, el que tú y tus subordinados debían reunirse con el sennin rubio. Mi invocador supuso que, con lo que sabía de ti, si se llevaba consigo a Yamato en ese momento te pondría sobre alerta; en cambio, dejándolo seguir su camino, tu propia personalidad orgullosa actuaría, manteniéndote por tu propia voluntad lejos de Uzumaki Naruto, a quien siempre has envidiado. Y así fue: apenas te dieron rienda suelta, te apartaste de un poderoso aliado, uno que habría frustrado nuestros planes con su sola presencia, manteniéndote lejos de todos; no trataste ni una sola vez de comunicarte con tu supuesto amigo, o con tu aldea, en todos estos días. Siempre has sido tu mayor enemigo, Uchiha Sasuke, y por culpa de tu egoísmo y tu deseo de destacar por sobre todos Konoha ha pagado el precio… tal vez pienses que eres fuerte, pero no es así. Debemos agradecerte, ya que si no fuera por ti…

\- Cállate de una buena vez.

\- ¿Porqué? Debo darte las gracias. Haces que todo sea tan, pero tan fácil…

Hastiado, el pelinegro entierra su chokuto en el cuello del espía, atravesándolo. La descarga de rayo satura el cuerpo del clon, calentándolo hasta el punto de hacerlo humear, matándolo. Karin, viendo lo sucedido, retrotrae sus cadenas, dejando el cuerpo inerte caer al suelo.

El cuerpo de Kabuto se disuelve en una sustancia gris, mientras sólo queda una serpiente de poco más de un metro en su lugar. Ahora el pelinegro comprende porqué rayos esa copia hablaba de su original como si fuesen seres diferentes. Una llamarada lanzada por el joven Uchiha lo reduce finalmente a cenizas.

Los compañeros de Sasuke se acercan donde está él, pero el joven permanece pensativo. Unos momentos después, ordena levantar el campamento, mientras decide invocar a su serpiente, Aoda, a fin de que con su ayuda puedan regresar a la Aldea Escondida entre las Hojas de inmediato.

No sabe si lo dicho por el espía han sido mentiras, pero si no es así…


	49. Chapter 49

KONOHA

El gigantesco batracio alzó su tanto hasta dejarla frente al rostro de su enemiga, esperando frenar así su ataque. Pero su sorpresa fue mayúscula cuando la enorme serpiente plateada, al verse detenida por el acero de su enemigo, escupió su veneno, apuntando a los ojos del sapo anaranjado. Afortunadamente Gamaken intervino, usando su gigantesco escudo para detener el veneno del ofidio, usando luego su enorme _Sasumata_ (bastón metálico con forma de "Y", provisto de picos protuberantes en su superficie) para tomar a su enemiga del cuello y estrellarla contra el suelo, inmovilizándola y dejándola lista para que el primogénito de su gran jefe la decapitara con su espada corta.

Los sapos alrededor de ellos, así como los shinobi de la Hoja que todavía luchaban, aprovecharon que tan feroz oponente había sido eliminado para continuar su avance, cazando a los enemigos restantes del área.

Mientras el maestro sapo se apartaba en dirección al centro de la villa, Gamakishi guió a su pequeño escuadrón (dos equipos de sapos de batalla, uno de apoyo y doce shinobi de la aldea) hacia los destruidos departamentos cercanos al barrio Inuzuka. A unas cuadras de distancia, el sapo gigante pudo notar como tres clones del rubio luchaban contra cinco revividos, mientras un equipo de sapos guerreros terminaba de inmovilizar a un par de aquellos (entre los que se encontraba Danzo, ya definitivamente capturado), mientras Gamatsu vigilaba para luego simplemente desaparecer, esfumándose en el aire.

Viendo que la situación estaba más menos controlada en ese sector, el primogénito de Gamabunta dispuso que el equipo de apoyo que lo seguía se mantuviera allí, escoltado por uno de los dos equipos de combatientes que lo acompañaba (cinco sapos de entre seis y nueve metros, parte de los subordinados de su padre).

Antes de moverse a otro lugar, Kishi alzó su vista, intrigado por la perturbación que sentía. Aunque lejos de aquel punto, podían sentirse incluso en aquél paraje los ecos de la pelea que se desarrollaba en la zona más céntrica de la aldea. Aunque deseaba ir y apoyar al avatar de su invocador, recordaba las instrucciones que el mismo Naruto le había dado a todos ellos en la última reunión de coordinación, el día anterior: en caso de encontrar resistencia capaz de confrontar a sus clones elementales, los que los acompañaran debían mantenerse a bastante distancia de los mismos, a fin de quedar cubiertos en caso de que el enemigo los destruyera antes de que se debilitaran y terminaran estallando.

Y quien fuera que luchara allí emanaba un poder que le hacía recordar al viejo Fukasaku o a Togo-san cuando peleaban con todo. Porque para sus sentidos, potenciados por el chakra del zorro de nueve colas que aún cargaba consigo, era evidente esa gran concentración de chakra natural; esos era problemas, y bien gordos.

El reflejo de un enorme _Rasen Shuriken_ estallando llegó a su posición. Allí notó como Gamaken, ignorando la advertencia del rubio, se aproximaba a la zona, sólo; seguramente el gran guerrero confiaba en que su escudo podía protegerlo en caso de problemas. Resignado, decidió seguir con su misión de casería. Al menos todavía estaba su otro compañero, el representante de ojiji, quien seguramente ahora rondaba el área donde el rubio enfrentaba a los más poderosos soldados del enemigo, protegido por su perfecto camuflaje.

Kishi dejaría que ambos sapos mayores vieran la situación allí, suponiendo que su fuerza más la del rubio sería suficiente para doblegar a lo que sea contra lo que estuviese peleando allí. Pero, si en cinco minutos esa pelea todavía continuaba, iría en persona a hacerse cargo de quien fuera el oponente que tanto exigía de Naruto.

.

.

.

" _¡Futon: Odama Rasen!"_

El grito con que el clon acompañó su técnica resonó en medio de los arboles de la destruida plaza.

Naruto había sostenido el choque contra Mito durante largos cuatro minutos, en los que ambos oponentes se habían estado dando con todo. Pero la kunoichi revivida era hábil, pero por sobre todo muy lista, y hacía un uso magistral de sus cadenas de chakra doradas.

Esa técnica especial, la de las cadenas, capaces de crecer hasta donde aguantara el chakra que las alimentaba, lo había mantenido muy aproblemado, ya que las mismas se extendían en un área de quinientos metros cuadrados, de tal manera que limitaban mucho su espacio de movimiento. Incluso más, Mito había podido rastrear su chakra hasta las marcas de los kunai sellados y, mientras contenía al rubio con su taijutsu reforzado de chakra natural, usaba sus largas cadenas para buscar y destruir sus anclajes para el hiraishin, limitando mucho su capacidad de movimiento y, por lo mismo, su velocidad en combate.

El rubio estaba en problemas.

No era que la pelirroja pudiese superarlo. No, estaban relativamente igualados en habilidad, destreza y fuerza (con los dos combatientes luchando en modo sennin a plenitud). Pero la pelea estaba agotando las reservas de chakra base del clon. Sin ese chakra, no podría usar muchas de sus técnicas y, lo que era peor, si se agotaba no podría generar nuevo chakra natural.

Había tratado de usar sus jutsus más destructivos, esperando derribarla para luego anticipar el punto de regeneración y capturarla, cuando ya no contara con la protección de sus cadenas ni su modo sennin artificial, pero era imposible darle un golpe directo. Un reciente Rasen Shuriken, que le dio de lleno, fue evitado por la joven con un muro de cadenas, que reforzadas por su abundante chakra natural pudo aguantar la onda destructiva de ese feroz chakra futon.

Ahora, sin otras opciones, había recurrido a su Rasen destructor, pero Mito había separado al instante sus cadenas de chakra de su cuerpo, las que se disolvieron antes de caer al suelo, y conjurado rápidamente los sellos necesarios para crear una poderosa barrera de energía natural, que se materializó frente a ella como un escudo circular, tan denso que era fácilmente visible.

Ambas técnicas chocaron con furia, con el Odama Rasen carcomiendo la barrera de la kunoichi mientras esta regeneraba su materia perdida alimentándola con nuevo chakra constantemente.

El clon elemental sostuvo su esfera de viento, presionando con su fuerza física a fin de empujar a su enemiga y desestabilizar así su defensa. Mito, por su parte, devolvía la fuerza de su oponente empujando en dirección opuesta, a fin de rechazar la carga del rubio y derribarlo de una buena vez.

El choque duró quince largos segundos. Luego, Naruto saltó hacia atrás, dejando que su esfera destructora de viento se desvaneciese.

Mito no necesitaba que le dijeran el porqué su oponente retrocedía: era evidente que una parte del chakra que formaba el clon del rubio se estaba agotando.

Naruto pensó en sus opciones: podía hacer durar sus reservas des-invocando a sus clones de sombras para recuperar la energía usada en ellos, y limitar sus ataques a los de chakra natural y del nueve colas. Al menos la generación de chakra natural le daba un extra: en las condiciones presentes, gastaba una parte de chakra base (lo que necesitaba para que su cuerpo asimilara como propio esa energía externa) para generar cuatro de chakra natural, por lo que podrían rendir mucho más sus reservas. Pero no sabía qué tanto debería aguantar allí.

El gasto de fuerzas del clon había sido mal calculado en su composición, y probablemente sólo duraría, incluso con esos ahorros, unos quince minutos más. Si llegaba a perder todo su chakra base, el clon elemental simplemente se desestabilizaría, desapareciendo.

Mito respiraba agitada. El muchacho Uzumaki era bueno, incluso siendo sólo un clon.

Le era imposible no recordar a Hashirama y su gran fuerza.

La pelirroja concentró su energía natural en sus brazos, a fin de quemarla allí, a la espera de atacar nuevamente al rubio. No le quedaba mucho de poder hacer eso: ese cuerpo corrupto era más inútil de lo que pensaba, y sentía como el gran poder que le daba el _Byakugo no In_ amenazaba con hacerlo estallar. Pronto todo acabaría, ya que apenas se viera superada por el "sello de fuerza de un centenar" y su cuerpo colapsara o se petrificara, estaría acabada: aunque se reconstruyera, ya no contaría con su técnica más poderosa, y el rubio no le dejaría activarla nuevamente.

Los oponentes se lanzaron nuevamente uno contra la otra, esperando superarse. El clon elemental, atacando con las katas de sapo; Mito, respondiendo los poderosos golpes con su propio taijutsu, provocando que a cada impacto el chakra de los rivales se extienda como ondas de choque, resonando a cientos de metros alrededor del lugar de la pelea.

Obito veía la escena que se desarrollaba a varias cuadras de donde él esperaba, extasiado. No lo habría nunca imaginado, pero esa mujer pelirroja era algo sorprendente; era evidente que Kabuto no tenía idea del verdadero poder de la revivida Uzumaki Mito, porque si así fuera nunca la habría expuesto así. Y gracias a esa enorme fuerza que nadie le suponía, estaba exhibiendo al máximo las capacidades de la copia del rubio: su velocidad, sus técnicas, su inventiva.

Naruto se había equivocado, y Mito se lo había hecho ver: al crear ese clon tan perfecto había puesto en evidencia todas y cada una de sus habilidades, partiendo por su capacidad de crear dichas copias. Ahora, luego de casi diez minutos de observarlo con sus dojutsus combinados, era capaz de reconocerlos a la perfección, y podría diferenciarlos del real si es que éste trataba de utilizarlos en el futuro. Y no sólo eso, también tenía el como desarrollaba sus técnicas más poderosas, el tiempo y energía que le tomaba crearlas, sus limitaciones, su velocidad y el uso del hiraishin. Obito tenía todos los secretos del jinchuriki del Kyubi.

Todo aquello era simplemente perfecto.

Mientras ambos enemigos continuaban su enfrentamiento, sucedió algo que el enmascarado no esperaba en ese momento. Extrañado, su ojo blanco le mostró como en toda la periferia los revividos por el Edo Tensei que restaban se frenaban unos momentos, para luego moverse de manera errática, atacando y corriendo como si estuviesen sin control alguno. El falso Madara enfocó sus sentidos, descubriendo que aquella tenue marca de chakra del discípulo de la serpiente que cada uno de sus invocados muertos vivientes llevaba consigo había simplemente desaparecido.

Como si Zetsu se hubiese adelantado a sus órdenes, eliminando a Kabuto allí donde se encontraban.

No era lo ideal, pero aquél suceso le daba una oportunidad que no creyó llegar a tener. De entre sus ropas sacó un kunai con un pergamino atado al mismo: Antes de la pelea, suponiendo que alguno de los comandantes revividos mostrase un nivel excepcional, Obito se había provisto de la herramienta necesaria para capturarlo, rompiendo su lazo con su aliado y volviéndolo un peón de sus huestes, como había hecho anteriormente con los cuatro revividos Akatsuki. Sinceramente creyó que el legendario Colmillo Blanco o Hyuga Hizashi podrían dar la talla para equipararse a esos cuatro; nunca esperó que la esposa de Shodai Hokage fuese un mejor prospecto.

Pero así había sido, y con Yakushi Kabuto fuera de combate era el momento indicado para capturarla.

Uzumaki Mito sería la líder de su selecto grupo de guardianes inmortales.

.

.

.

Sakumo reaccionó rápidamente a la llegada de un gigantesco sapo, que portaba bastón y escudo, quien parecía querer intervenir en la pelea entre Mito-sama y el rubio. Pero el colosal anfibio seguramente sería demasiado peligroso, por lo que hizo aquello que no había querido realizar cuando se enfrentó a Naruto para contener al recién llegado: rápidamente cargó sus piernas y brazos con chakra raiton, colocando su mano derecha como si fuese una hoja cortante y recogiendo su izquierda a su cuerpo, como su escudo.

Gamaken apenas pudo percibir el reflejo de un humano que, veloz, corrió hacia él, trepando por su sasumata y llegando en apenas dos segundos hasta su cara, buscando destruir sus ojos. Con esfuerzo, logro interponer su colosal escudo, interceptando el ataque cortante del colmillo blanco; pero eso no evitó que el rayo que cargaba se descargara sobre el mismo, con una fuerza tal que entumeció el brazo del sapo luchador que lo sostenía, obligándolo a soltarlo y dando el mismo con el suelo, en un estruendo de polvo y tierra. Rápidamente, el escolta de Gamabunta giró su bastón de batalla por sobre su cabeza, impactando de lleno al revivido y arrojándolo contra un edificio cercano.

Pero el Colmillo Blanco no chocó con la edificación, sino que logró rotar su cuerpo y frenarse con sus piernas, hundiendo el punto donde éstas impactaron. Allí pudo Gamaken notar, para su sorpresa, que ese pequeño oponente había tomado el golpe con su brazo recogido: el brazo había sido destrozado, pero el resto del cuerpo del comandante revivido seguía intacto.

Hatake Sakumo se quedó viendo al enorme sapo allí, sostenido en horizontal en esa pared alta, mientras esperaba a que su destruido brazo se reconstruyera. El maestro sapo giró su cuerpo hacia su enemigo: con lo rápido que era el revivido, no podría reducirlo antes de destruirlo por completo, a fin de que su regeneración le diese el tiempo necesario para inmovilizarlo.

.

.

.

El avatar de Naruto no se había percatado del movimiento del falso Madara, concentrado como estaba en vencer a la kunoichi pelirroja. Sólo la llegada del enorme Gamaken y su choque con el otro comandante revivido que estaba allí lograron distraerlo lo suficiente para percatarse que ya tenía a Obito encima suyo.

Apenas y logró hacer el sello de manos necesario para transportarse a uno de los pocos kunai sellados que quedaban en las cercanías, a casi trescientos metros del lugar de la pelea. Desde allí, el rubio aceleró, tratando de alcanzar a sus enemigos antes de que se organizaran y tuviera que enfrentar un duelo de dos contra uno.

Mito, sin esperar la orden de su supuesto líder, se adelantó para recibir el impacto del próximo ataque del rubio. Ella sabía que pronto la pelea acabaría, y esperaba tan sólo que uno de los dos cediera para terminar con todo ese espectáculo. Si Naruto ganaba, sólo necesitaría unos segundos para hacer lo que requería antes de que el enmascarado se percatara de que estaba libre del control de su invocador y arremetiera contra ella. Había ganado todo el tiempo posible, sabiendo (por lo visto cuando exploró la mente del clon elemental) que pronto el verdadero Naruto estaría allí; cuando éste se presentara podría terminar su nueva meta para luego desaparecer, de regreso al más allá.

Pero Obito no pretendía darle más chance. Aprovechando que la pelirroja estaba concentrada en Naruto, quien se aproximaba rápidamente, sacó rápidamente el kunai de control y lo alzó, listo para clavarlo en la nuca de la pelirroja.

El clon elemental se frenó en seco a veinte metros de la chica: había notado lo que pretendía el falso Madara, y era obvio que debía ser algo malo. Rápidamente preparó un rasengan con su mano derecha.

Obito sólo sonrió al ver como el rubio se preparaba para atacarlo, a sabiendas que de nada serviría: no había sellos del hiraishin cerca; nunca llegaría a tiempo para detener su jugada.

Pero Naruto no estaba sólo. Un shuriken, que apareció de la nada, golpeó el kunai de control de Obito, desviando su golpe. Mito reaccionó sorprendida y saltó al frente, temiendo un ataque sorpresa; un segundo shuriken alcanzó el pergamino atado al kunai del enmascarado, desgarrándolo. Antes de que Obito localizara al agresor, el rubio llegó a donde él estaba, evitando a la pelirroja e impactando su esfera de chakra al arma que sostenía aquél con la mano izquierda, destrozándola.

El falso Madara retiró su mano, preparando un rápido contra ataque. En eso, un extraño se materializa en el aire, a menos de cinco metros de donde está parado el enmascarado; el aparecido, un sapo blanco, pequeño, de traje shinobi negro y que porta dos tanto, una en cada mano, arremete contra Obito, arañando su rostro por el lado derecho, el reconstruido, justo por donde no le cubre su máscara de batalla.

El Uchiha retrocede, asustado por aquella aparición que incluso ha sorprendido a sus poderosos ojos. Mira al sapo albino, que se detiene a un par de metros de él, en el suelo. El agresor anfibio simplemente espera, mientras sus dos espadas, que apuntan al suelo, escurren un líquido azulado claro.

Obito se da cuenta de que el mismo líquido extraño de las espadas corre por la piel del sapo de ojos dorados, justo en el momento en que siente su cara quemar; rápidamente toma un kunai de entre sus ropas y arranca la piel y carne de su mejilla herida, la que cae al suelo, degradándose con suma velocidad, como si se pudriera. El sapo shinobi habla: _"Veo que has evitado mi veneno necrotóxico; es una pena, contaba con acabarte rápidamente, humano"_. La carne y piel arrancadas por el enmascarado se regeneran de inmediato.

Gamatsu carga nuevamente, guardando sus espadas envenenadas y sacando su kunai, el que empapa con sudor traslúcido que exuda de su frente. Ya no es un veneno, sino un simple narcótico el que usará para reducirlo, uno que actuará al mero roce sobre su enemigo, paralizándolo.

El sapo desaparece.

El enmascarado crea cinco clones de sombras, los que se posicionan en formación circular, listos para rechazar las embestidas del sapo. El original, al centro de todos, posa su mirada en los dos que han retomado su pelea: debe darse prisa, no sea que el verdadero Naruto llegue allí y lo sorprenda, junto a sus poderosos sapos, ahora que seguramente los revividos caerán con facilidad sin la guía de su invocador.

El ataque del sapo venenoso le a privado de la oportunidad de adueñarse de Uzumaki Mito, pero aún puede usarla para debilitar al enemigo antes de tener que largarse de allí. Tan sólo debe evitar el contacto con el sapo albino y alcanzar a la pelirroja antes de que tengan tiempo de reaccionar.

* * *

KIRI

Una miniaturizada Gamaren había logrado finalmente desarmar a su oponente, el enorme Fubuki, usando la wakizashi del clon de Naruto como arma.

La sapo hembra había llegado donde estaba el clon elemental de su invocador en el momento en que éste batallaba contra el general del ejército invasor de Akatsuki. Viendo que tenía la situación controlada, se concentró en su segundo, el espadachín de la niebla, quien había derribado ya a un par de los escoltas de Tomo, la falsa Mizukage. El antiguo líder del Shinobigatana arremetió contra la sapo con su espada negra, tomando ventaja en un primer momento: esa Samehada oscura absorbía el chakra de la chica con facilidad, y ella por su tamaño no podía esquivarla. Un par de veces logró golpear a su oponente con su _su yari_ , pero el espadachín se regeneraba rápidamente.

De allí que Ren había optado por pelear en esa forma pequeña, algo que requería suma concentración y consumía su chakra rápidamente. Pero ahora podía moverse con la agilidad suficiente para contrarrestar al revivido: nunca más el portador de la espada de escamas de tiburón pudo darle alcance, y en sólo tres minutos la hermana de Kenshin consiguió derribarlo, arrebatándole su arma devoradora de chakra.

Fubuki sólo pudo notar como su oponente de armadura, en apenas un segundo, estalló en una nube de humo blanco para surgir en su colosal porte, aplastándolo bajo sus cientos de kilos de peso y, con un sólo golpe de su lanza, haciendo estallar a la copia de la espada demoníaca.

En ese preciso instante Yagura veía como su bastón de batalla se hacía pedazos ante un rasengan del rubio que le pegó de lleno, llevándose consigo el _Mizukagami (espejo de agua_ ) y la copia del Rubio que dicha técnica había creado.

Viéndose desarmado, el revivido Mizukage trató de contraatacar con agujas de agua, lanzadas en gran número, pero la velocidad del Avatar del rubio era tal que no consiguió ningún impacto. La última defensa del antiguo jinchuriki del Sanbi fue una extraña tortuga de agua acorazada, tan grande como un biju y provista de tres largas colas como látigos escamoso. Esa enorme invocación suiton, en la que el muchacho puso toda su fuerza, fue aniquilada por un poderoso " _Senpo: Rasen_ Shuriken": Naruto, mientras sostenía su ataque sobre su cabeza, listo para lanzarlo contra la bestia, le arrojó con su mano libre uno de sus kunai sellados, cargado de chakra futon, mientras enterraba un segundo kunai a sus pies. Cuando el sello llegó hasta el centro de la criatura, el avatar usó el jutsu del Dios del Trueno para llegar dentro de la misma, dejando allí su ataque de viento y chakra natural y escapando re regreso al kunai que había dejado en su punto de partida. En medio segundo el Rasen Shuriken se desestabilizó, estallando; el rubio pudo ver como su bomba destrozaba a la colosal creación suiton desde dentro.

Mientras el agua saltaba en todas direcciones y Karatachi Yagura simplemente veía como su mayor arma colapsaba, el clon elemental logró sorprenderlo, inmovilizándolo con la ayuda de un par de clones de sombras, que lo sujetaron a ambos lados.

Gamaren fue la encargada de crear la prisión del comandante revivido, el último que restaba de ellos.

Naruto, Ren-chan, Tomo, así como todos los presentes, estaban empapados y agotados.

En eso, un equipo de anbu de Kiri llegó a donde estaba la Mizukage a informarle las buenas noticias: el enemigo había sido aniquilado, con mínimas perdidas y daños contenidos. La pelirroja consultó por los embajadores de Konoha: todos estaban bien; Shino, el líder de ese grupo estaba siendo llevado a la aldea, con algunas heridas pero más que nada agotado, luego de entre él y su grupo derrotaran al revivido Utakata, el que fue sellado por un equipo de sapos. Sus subordinados estaban ya en Kiri, asistiendo con ayuda de miles de babosas las heridas de los demás combatientes.

Tomo respiró aliviada. Todos habían logrado cumplir con su deber y proteger la aldea. Mizukage-sama seguramente estaría satisfecha. Se aproximó al Maestro Sennin para agradecer su ayuda y la de sus aliados, pero este simplemente desapareció.

El clon avatar estaba apurado por saber noticias del curso de la batalla en las demás aldeas, por lo que se dirigió a toda carrera al punto de observación de los vigías sapos.

Allí se enteraría de lo que necesitaba saber.

* * *

KUMO

El Tercer Raikage no entendía lo que sucedía.

Allí, en ese día, a pesar de contar con fuerza ilimitada y ese cuerpo inmortal… un joven, un chiquillo, lo superaba en todo.

Kabuto les había advertido de la enorme fuerza del Maestro Sennin del Monte Myoboku, palabras que él había despreciado, señalando acertadamente que en velocidad y resistencia nadie le superaba. Rayos, si él sólo había podido detener por días y días al mayor y más poderoso ejército con que Iwa jamás contó, si él era quien había reducido al poderoso Hachibi con sus solas manos.

Y aquí estaba, frente a un mocoso que lo superaba en todo.

Si él era el rayo, el chico era un haz de luz.

Si él era una imponente roca, Naruto era una montaña.

Si la fuerza de sus brazos era capaz de doblar el acero, parecía que su enemigo podía comer carbón y cagar diamantes.

Y todo eso era frustrante. Por primera vez, desde que se volvió el kage, el más poderoso de Kumogakure, A sentía algo que había olvidado: era débil, demasiado débil.

Un potente puñetazo, que impactó en rostro y supero su armadura de rayos como si simplemente no estuviese allí, rompió por cuarta vez su mandíbula y lo lanzó lejos, mientras en su cabeza una sola idea se hacía presente: lo habían engañado. Ese tal Uzumaki Namikase Naruto no era fuerte, era el mismo Rikudo Sennin reencarnado.

.

.

.

Bee distribuía sus esfuerzos entre contener a la bella Yugito (que muerta y todo seguía viéndose tan sexy como la recordaba) y acabar con las decenas de enemigos secundarios que se acercaban al lugar de la batalla, buscando acabar con alguno de ellos.

De tanto en tanto algún sapo se aparecía, a fin de informarles del desarrollo de la batalla. Un tal Fujita había reducido al cuarto comandante revivido, Blue B, quien había sido enviado capturado al Monte Myoboku. Los invasores eran exterminados en toda la aldea. La batalla estaba siendo ganada.

El triunfo, al fin.

El portador del ocho colas hizo crecer de su brazo un colosal tentáculo, a fin de capturar a una enorme serpiente que trataba de arremeter contra el clon de Naruto, estrechándola con sus ventosas y apretando hasta que el ofidio simplemente reventó. Yugito trató de alcanzar al de gafas en ese instante, pero el sapo peleador que los acompañaba, el tal Kenshiro, la partió en dos con un corte de chakra de su katana, para luego regresar y pulverizar por enésima vez a Shodai Raikage, quien estaba impotente ante el robusto sapo de hombreras y su técnica aniquiladora, capaz de superar el portentoso físico del moreno raikage revivido. El primer A, al regenerarse, atacó al sapo con un clon de rayo súper cargado, el que debió haber electrocutado a Kenshiro al mero roce, pero el anfibio simplemente lo sujetó del cuello con su poderosa pata delantera, apretando hasta romperlo y separar la cabeza del bunshin, lo que provocó una explosión eléctrica que el sapo soportó como si nada.

Kenshiro debía poseer una piel tanto o más resistente que el Tercero, y un nivel de combate de kage. Y ese sólo era un subordinado del rubio.

.

.

.

" _¡Ta, ta, ta, ta, ta, ta, ta!"_

La secuencia de golpes de Togo impactó al ultimo grupo de zetsus blancos que quedaba: quince de ellos, que en un ataque suicida habían tratado de alcanzar a Naruto, quien en ese momento sellaba al último de los comandantes revividos.

Pero Kenshiro era su sombra, y rápidamente interceptó a ese grupo atacante.

El estallido simultaneo de todos esos inútiles marcó el final de la batalla en Kumo.

Killer Bee estaba muerto. No en el sentido estricto de la palabra, sólo era una forma de señalar su agotamiento extremo.

Había debido recurrir a su manto del ocho colas para superar la técnica suprema de Yugito: una enorme invocación de rayo, que tomando forma felina y midiendo un par de metros de alto por diez de largo cubría todo su cuerpo y le servía tanto como ataque como defensa. Al menos el superar ese obstáculo le había permitido desestabilizarla por suficiente tiempo como para que el siempre atento Kenshiro usara un jutsu de tierra y agua combinado que creo una ola de lodo con que cubrieron su cuerpo para luego sellarla.

La abeja asesina vio como el clon de Naruto lo veía allí tirado; ese infeliz estaba como si nada:

\- Veo que te entretuviste con A, Naruto…

\- ¿A? ¿No es ese el nombre de tu hermano?

\- Todos los raikage usan ese nombre, es como un título especial que señala su posición como el más fuerte de toda la aldea.

\- Entonces, si tú eres Bee…

\- Si, los jinchuriki somos los segundos más fuertes.

\- ¡Qué genial, dattebayo!

\- Lo que digas.

\- Eso significa que Bee no es tu verdadero nombre, ¿verdad?

\- Así es, Naruto.

\- ¿Y ese sería…?

\- Morirás antes de que te lo cuente, mocoso.

\- Claro, viejo.

\- Te detesto, chico.

\- Porqué lo dices.

\- ¿No recuerdas lo que te dije allá en Ame? Ahora nuestra vergüenza es completa. Hemos sido superados por un tonto escandaloso.

El clon elemental se ríe ruidosamente, seguro de que su amigo y maestro también está feliz de haber terminado con todo eso.

Pero su alegría es interrumpida por la llegada de un enorme sapo, de quince metros de alto, quien trae un cuerpo en sus brazos, el que deja a los pies de Togo-gama. El consumado guerrero observa al caído, y las heridas de una mordida venenosa en su rostro, la que ha arrebatado la vida de unos de los comandantes sapo del grupo de batalla de Kumo.

Antes de que el rubio pueda decirle nada a su compañero el sapo levanta con cuidado el cuerpo inerte de su padre y desaparece, de regreso al Monte Myoboku.

* * *

IWA

Sólo quedaba Mu, el general del ejército de Akatsuki en la Roca.

Para ese entonces, tanto Naruto como Kurotsuchi peleaban hombro con hombro.

La batalla había cesado en el resto de la aldea, y la providencial llegada de Shikamaru al lugar donde el Maestro Sennin peleaba contra cuatro oponentes a la vez había facilitado las cosas. El general de Konoha había podido usar sus sombras para inmovilizar tanto a Han como a Kitsuchi, los que fueron capturados por un equipo de sapos de combate que lo seguía.

Ishikawa había caído unos minutos después, cuando un clon elemental del rubio, creado en unos segundos, lo capturó y, sirviéndose de un kunai sellado lanzado a los cielos, se había inmolado en una explosión tal que el cuerpo inerte del revivido simplemente calló al suelo, completamente dañado y en el límite de su resistencia, por lo que fue rápidamente capturado por los sapos.

Pero Mu había usado una de sus técnicas más avanzadas, el _Bunretsu no Jutsu_ (jutsu de fisión), dividiendo su cuerpo en dos, a fin de asegurar que su enemigo no pudiese capturarlo. Las copias eran iguales, como dos mitades de un todo, y cada vez que uno de ellos era reducido el que permanecía libre deshacía la técnica antes de que el capturado fuese sellado, obligando a que la sustancia del capturado regresara donde él.

Así, si bien cada uno de los Mu sólo tenía la mitad de la fuerza del original completo, eso bastaba para evitar que el rubio los redujese. Lo cual, sumado a las destructivas técnicas de polvo y tierra que manejaban, y que cada uno de los Nidaime Tsuchikage podía hacer indistintamente, aunque con un impacto más reducido, obligaba a que el resto de los aliados de Naruto se mantuvieran a una distancia prudente por temor a ser alcanzados por los ataques de alguno de esos tres grandes peleadores.

Hasta que la nieta de Onoki intervino. Ella, de todos los presentes, era la única con el conocimiento y la habilidad como para contrarrestar las técnicas destructoras de Mu: conocía los jutsus de polvo al revés y al derecho… su abuelo había practicado con ella tantas veces…

Y así, con los dos peleadores unidos para la ofensiva final, el último comandante revivido comenzó a retroceder. Al final, un _Futon Odama Rasen_ pulverizó a uno de los divididos, logrando la kunoichi atrapar en el mismo momento al segundo en una prisión de roca, aplastándolo pero sin matarlo. Sin espacio para dividirse y escapar, Naruto pudo colocar un sello de papel sobre la prisión de roca del Tsuchikage revivido, sellando sus movimientos y enviándolo a la cámara de contención de los revividos.

Kurotsuchi, al ver que habían logrado ganar esa pelea, finalmente colapsó.

El rubio tuvo que moverse en un parpadeo para poder atraparla, antes de que golpeara el suelo.

Mientras sostenía a la joven en sus brazos, no pudo evitar ver todo el paraje: Iwa estaba en ruinas.

Esos malditos habían logrado lo que querían. La aldea estaba devastada.

Tan sólo deseaba que la situación fuera mejor en los demás lugares, principalmente en Konoha.

* * *

Zetsu emerge finalmente, de regreso a los restos del cuartel de Akatsuki, en donde los cuatro muertos vivientes, los guardianes de los secretos que se ocultan en lo profundo de la tierra, esperan el retorno de su amo.

Apenas logró escapar del ataque del rubio, aprovechando el momento en que vio como Kabuto trataba inútilmente de destruir el sello aparecido en la cueva que ocupaban para tomar distancia.

Con su técnica de desplazamientos bajo tierra logró alejarse a dos kilómetros de la montaña antes de que el enorme estallido que hace colapsar toda ella sobre si misma lo detuvo. Era obvio que el discípulo de la serpiente había quedado atrapado en la explosión; probablemente aún viva, suponiendo que maneje algunos de los trucos con que contaba su maestro para escapar de la muerte, aunque seguramente ha sido dejado fuera de combate.

Pero, si realmente está muerto, esa molestia los ha dejado con un enorme problema sin solucionar.

Primero esperará el retorno de Obito. Luego, según las noticias que traiga y lo conseguido luego del ataque decidirá si irá o no a ver qué ha sucedido en realidad con el Edo Madara.

Si se da el caso todavía pueden tratar de capturarlo con algún kunai sellado, pero el riesgo es demasiado alto. Y sólo le contará de su existencia al líder de Akatsuki en caso de ser estrictamente necesario.

Aquél era un tema demasiado grave, tanto que ni siquiera la parte de si que habita dentro de Obito sabe de su existencia.

Nadie debe saberlo. Es lo mejor, al menos por ahora.

* * *

KONOHA

Los clones del enmascarado habían logrado finalmente rastrear al sapo shinobi estando camuflado, y con su habilidad propia (reforzada con esos momentos de anticipación que le da su Mangekyo Sharingan) el enmascarado evita cada golpe y estocada de su pequeño enemigo, dejando a sus copias la tarea de reducirlo luego de cada rechazo.

Sakumo acaba de caer, destrozado por una palma descendente de Gamaken, quien aprovecha su reconstrucción para sellarlo con su baba de sapo y un golpe de viento.

El tiempo se ha agotado para el falso Madara. Si va a servirse de Mito debe hacerlo ya.

Justo en ese instante el clon de Naruto derriba a la chica, tomándola del cuello y empujándola contra el suelo. Sabe que si la mantiene allí, retenida, el propio sello del byakugo que ella porta la petrificará, con lo que el proceso de regeneración del Edo Tensei deberá actuar, eliminando dicho sello y dándole la ventaja que necesita para finalmente reducirla.

Pero la oportunidad de uno es también la de otro.

Y Obito es un oportunista.

El enmascarado no se arriesga: usa su kamui para llegar justo sobre donde se encuentra el clon del rubio. El avatar apenas y lo percibe sobre sí, eligiendo desaparecer con su hiraishin, por temor a ser destruido y llevarse con él a sus aliados cercanos.

Obito ignora la partida del clon, ya que la que busca está allí, en el suelo, lista para él. Una oportunidad perfecta: Naruto está lejos, el sapo gigante aún no termina con el Colmillo Blanco y el sapo venenoso está siendo retenido por sus clones.

Mito piensa que el enmascarado ha venido a liberarla, pero en vez de eso se ve sujeta por su líder, quien apunta su ojo rojo a los de la pelirroja. Una movida rápida, que le toma sólo un par de segundos.

La suelta.

El avatar llega cuando el enmascarado se aparta de la chica. Mito se ve… diferente. Y es su senjutsu el que le revela la verdad: el falso Madara ha implantado un genjutsu en la revivida, uno tan poderoso que parece enloquecerla.

Uzumaki Mito se levanta, expulsando su chakra a raudales y haciendo estremecer el suelo alrededor de ella. Y ataca, más torpe pero más furiosa, como si hubiese entrado en modo berseker (ira desenfrenada), ignorando el cansancio o el dolor. Y el clon la contiene como puede, reforzando sus puños para detenerla.

La pelirroja, fuera de si, ataca ignorando como los poderosos golpes del rubio le arrancan parte de sus extremidades con cada rechazo, sin dar tiempo a que sus miembros perdidos se regeneren. Naruto no puede acercarse como antes, ya que en su nueva forma de pelea la joven pareciera querer destazarlo.

El falso Madara se suma al choque, y esos dos juntos cierran los espacios del avatar. Una palma de viento logra alejar un par de metros al enmascarado, dejando frente al rubio a la chica, sola, con espacio para reducirla de un certero golpe. No tiene más que ese poco de chakra de su original, pero sin más opciones recurre a un _Odama Rasengan_ , el que hace crecer hasta casi dos metros de alto. No podrá sostenerlo por más de cinco segundos, pero eso debería superar a la chica ahora que su estado mental le impide crear la barrera con que lo detuvo anteriormente.

Pero no es una barrera de chakra, sino las cadenas carmesí de Mito las que surgen para interponerse como un muro.

La esfera azul gigante cede, y el clon queda a merced de las cadenas de chakra, las que arremeten veloces contra él. Apenas y logra esquivarlas, pero el sutil roce de ellas a su piel lo daña. La revivida controla sus cadenas con frenesí, expandiéndolas por toda esa zona, buscando darle alcance no sólo al clon, sino que a toda alma viviente cercana

El avatar debe detener a la comandante de Akatsuki. Ha podido percibir como la batalla en el resto de la aldea ha cesado, y pronto llegarán allí decenas de shinobi y sapos a apoyarlo, sólo para encontrarse con una enemiga de ese calibre, en un estado de euforia incontrolable. Si los refuerzos llegan antes de que la chica caiga, morirán decenas ante la técnica asesina de la revivida.

Obito hace distancia: su plan ha resultado, y ahora la pelirroja arrasará con todo. Al clon no le queda fuerza para reducirla, y sabe que ninguno de los enemigos restantes tiene el nivel para vencerla sin sacrificarse en el proceso.

Gamatsu hace caer al último clon del enmascarado y, mientras lucha por evitar las cadenas de sangre, trata de alcanzar a la invocadora de las mismas con armas arrojadizas, pero sin éxito. El clon avatar resiste como puede, incentivando a Mito a concentrarse en él, a fin de que las cadenas no se alejen de ese lugar en búsqueda de nuevas presas.

Gamaken apenas y puede contener las armas de la chica con su bastón. Escucha como los sapos llegan en gran número. Si no hace nada será una masacre.

El clon avatar piensa, sin ver una salida. Tal vez, si activa el sello que lleva en su brazo y evacua a todos los sapos del grupo de batalla, minimizará las bajas. Tal vez logren evacuar la villa, dejando que la descontrolada revivida destruya todo hasta que el verdadero Naruto llegue.

Pero tal vez no sea posible, y terminará sacrificando a los esforzados shinobi defensores que todavía permanecen allí, en su hogar, quienes confiadamente piensan que ya han ganado.

Si tan sólo tuviese un kunai sellado a mano... Pero aunque lo tuviera, el poder darle a la pelirroja, en ese estado, parece imposible. Como si no hubiese una salida.

Pero es Gamaken quien decide crear esa salida. En un arrebato, recoge su enorme escudo del suelo, abandonando su sasumata. Sujeta su protección con ambas manos, mientras se cubre detrás de ella, encogiéndose a fin de proteger su rostro.

El sapo escolta le grita a Naruto que se aparte, mientras lanza una colosal bola de agua, a fin de distraer a la pelirroja. Su ataque no impacta, siendo interceptado por las cadenas de la revivida, pero eso ya lo esperaba.

Gamaken se lanza a toda carrera, haciendo temblar la tierra.

Mito reacciona: cien cadenas rojas vuelan en dirección al enorme sapo, buscando atravesarlo. Las primeras cadenas impactan al enorme escudo, rebotando. Más y más cadenas de chakra chocan contra la defensa del anfibio, sin lograr romperla. El clon ve como el sapo gigante logra aplastar con su escudo a la comandante revivida, presionándola con toda su fuerza contra el suelo.

Gamaken respira agitado, aliviado de haber logrado aguantar.

Hasta que una cadena de chakra pasa, atravesando el escudo y alcanzando al sapo, impactando en su hombro izquierdo. Naruto corre a apoyar a su aliado.

Más cadenas superan al escudo, hasta que son tantas que éste es pulverizado. Un centenar de cadenas de chakra atraviesan a Gamaken por todas partes, siempre por el frente. El cuerpo del enorme sapo tiembla; un par de esas cadenas han atravesado su cerebro. El sapo gira su vista levemente, viendo como la mano de Naruto brilla, listo para liberar a la pelirroja del control del enmascarado.

El sapo siente como su enemiga trata de retirar sus cadenas, a fin de lanzarlas contra el clon. Gamatsu se levanta, a fin de colocar su pata derecha sobre su derribada oponente para mantenerla en el suelo y evitar que se escape, mientras sujeta firmemente las cadenas que atraviesan su cuerpo con ambas manos: no dejará que ataque a su general hasta que éste pueda acabar con ella.

El clon llega junto a la derribada, colocando su mano sobre su frente, a fin de erradicar el chakra del Uchiha de ella. El falso Madara trata de intervenir, pero Gamatsu logra interceptarlo.

Mito se frena, mientras las cadenas de sangre colapsan. En apenas un instante la pelirroja se vuelve de piedra, con su cuerpo corrupto cediendo finalmente ante toda esa energía natural.

La Uzumaki se materializa nuevamente a un par de metros. El clon elemental la espera, generando rápidamente un sello para inmovilizarla. El tiempo que tarda la pelirroja en tomar forma es el necesario para que Naruto finalice los preparativos de su fuinjutsu.

Viendo que la tiene neutralizada, y con Obito siendo contenido por el guardián de Gamamaru, se gira para ver a su gigantesco aliado: Gamaken está allí, de pie. El ataque de la pelirroja ha sido de tal magnitud que lo ha dejado así, en la misma posición en que estaba al reducirla; la sangre escurre de sus muchas heridas y se cuela por su armadura, y sus profundos ojos de sapo están como entrecerrados, mirando a la nada. Extrañamente parece sonreír, como si el éxito conseguido con su sacrificio final lo enorgulleciera.

Entonces, el rubio mira alrededor, todos esos sapos y humanos que han llegado al lugar, ahora que la batalla en el resto de la aldea ha terminado, y comprende: Ken-san se ha ofrecido a si mismo, y se ha ido con la certeza de que su vida ha salvado a todos esos aliados y amigos.

Unas kama con cadena del enmascarado sujetan a Gamatsu, lanzándolo lejos.

El rubio crea un único clon, a fin de custodie a la pelirroja mientras un equipo de sapos llega para sellarla en una prisión de baba y enviarla al Monte Myoboku; luego, el clon elemental se lanza al ataque, confiando en que podrá aguantar el tiempo necesario hasta que su creador llegue.

Mientras esos dos pelean, Mito le habla al clon de sombras, que está a apenas a un metro suyo, esperando a los sapos. Mientras su cuerpo brilla, anunciando el pronto término del Edo Tensei en ella y el retorno de su alma al mundo puro, le dice unas palabras al Kage Bunshin, a fin de que las haga llegar a Naruto. Cuando termina, una disculpa y una súplica son las palabras finales de la guerrera Uzumaki, justo antes de desaparecer.

.

.

.

La enorme serpiente azulada, Aoda, se había aparecido en medio del bosque que rodeaba la parte occidental de la villa, el que daba a su entrada principal. Sobre ella, los cuatro miembros de Taka.

De inmediato el ofidio le informó a su invocador lo que percibía: humo y sangre en el aire. Al instante, Sasuke le ordenó a la serpiente que los llevara a origen de todo eso, llegando al borde del bosque en apenas un minuto. Allí Aoda se frenó, dejando ver el espectáculo a los recién llegados.

Sasuke no daba fe a lo que veían sus ojos.

El Uchiha mira a Karin, ignorando las columnas de humo que se levantaban sobre los muros de madera de la aldea, y espera. La chica se concentra, pero lo que percibe la hace abrir sus ojos, asustada. Le informa a su líder de los rastros dispersos que percibe, así como de la presencia de Naruto y del enmascarado dentro de Konoha.

Sin más, el pelinegro salta, dejando la serpiente y activando su sharingan, mientras corre presuroso en dirección a la entrada de la villa. Las puertas permanecen cerradas, y no hay guardias en ellas, por lo que simplemente las destruye con una poderosa bola de fuego, que lanza sin detenerse en ningún momento y dejando que las llamas y los escombros cubran su cuerpo mientras las atraviesa.

Cuando supera ese obstáculo y la vista de urbe se extiende delante suyo, se detiene. A pocos metros de donde ha frenado, a sus pies, el cuerpo de un shinobi de la Hoja, con el pecho atravesado; más allá, una gigantesca serpiente derribada y unos cuantos cadáveres blancos.

El joven saca su chokuto de su funda, apretando su mango con furia. Activa su Mangekyo Sharingan, mientras trata de localizar algún rastro de chakra que corresponda al falso Madara o a Naruto. Logra percibir un enorme chakra a casi setecientos metros, oculto tras los restos de varias cuadras de edificaciones devastadas.

Sasuke corre antes de que sus compañeros de equipo le den alcancen.

.

.

.

El enmascarado ve como su último y mejor comandante revivido ha desaparecido. Mientras trata de deshacerse del clon elemental para liberar al Colmillo Blanco, antes de que lo envíen lejos de su alcance, logra detectar la llegada del hermano de Itachi.

Podría quedarse y luchar contra él y aprovechar la oportunidad para deshacerse del mismo. Sin embargo, ha visto las capacidades de los comandantes sapos, y existe el riesgo de que el verdadero Naruto se presente en cualquier momento, atrapándolo allí, lejos de todos sus preparativos para derrotarlo.

Obito decide que puede prescindir de aquél, por lo que elige simplemente desaparecer. Espera tan sólo el momento preciso para ello.

Uchiha Sasuke llega, espada en mano. Contempla como Naruto y el enmascarado pelean con furia; se lanza a la caza de su enemigo, quien sólo desvanece su cuerpo, dejando que el chidorigatana con que el pelinegro pretendía alcanzarlo simplemente pase de largo.

El clon rubio se coloca junto a su recién llegado compañero, esperando una nueva carga del enmascarado, mientras llegan unos cuantos shinobi de la Hoja a reforzar esa posición. Pero el líder de Akatsuki sólo se queda de pie, a unos pocos metros de la pareja, mientras les dice: _"Has llegado demasiado tarde, Sasuke-kun. Ahora me iré: he logrado todo lo que me proponía y no quiero perder más tiempo aquí. Tú (señalando al clon), dile a Uzumaki Naruto que lo espero al atardecer del quinto día sobre las ruinas de mi cuartel general, en el País de los Ríos. Allí le daré la oportunidad de encontrarme, si es que cree ser capaz de hacerme frente; si no se presenta sabré que me tiene miedo y nada me detendrá para seguir cazando a los shinobi en todas partes, y él no será capaz de encontrarme hasta que yo lo decida, tal como no ha podido hallarme en todos estos meses. Dile que venga a mi, o el baño de sangre continuará sin que pueda hacer nada para evitarlo..."_

El portal a la dimensión del Kamui se abre, absorbiendo al enmascarado dentro suyo.

El clon de Naruto se quedó quieto, pensativo, pero Sasuke ignora lo dicho por su enemigo y se abalanza nuevamente contra él, tratando de alcanzarlo. Pero el Uchiha menor es demasiado lento, y cuando su espada ocupa el espacio donde el enmascarado había estado hace unos instantes no golpea nada más que el vacío.

El pelinegro se deja caer al suelo, sintiéndose más inútil que nunca.

El avatar no sabía como sentirse respecto de su compañero recién llegado, ni qué decirle. Sus sentimientos eran demasiado divergentes respecto de la persona de su amigo.

Fue Sasuke quien, en su frustración, le reclamó a Naruto dicha situación:

\- Maldición, Naruto… tenías que detenerlo, sólo tenías que haberlo detenido un minuto más y habríamos acabado con él…

\- Sasuke…

\- Eres un inútil, tonto dobe inútil.

La calma del rubio se convierte en furia ante el reclamo del Uchiha. Iracundo, el clon elemental simplemente pateó al pelinegro con toda su fuerza, mandándolo lejos, hasta que el cuerpo del jounin chocó con un árbol cercano. Luego, sin más, le soltó todo lo que pensaba de él: _"¡MALDITO INFELIZ, ERA TU TAREA ESTAR AQUÍ, PROTEGIÉNDOLOS! ¡LO PROMETISTE, DIJISTE QUE HARÍAS LO QUE NO PUDO HACER TU HERMANO, LO QUE YO NO PODÍA HACER! ¡ME JURASTE QUE PODÍA CONFIAR EN TI, Y EN VEZ DE ESO TE DESAPARECISTE SIN DEJAR RASTRO! NO SABES TODO LO QUE TE BUSQUÉ, TODOS ESTOS DÍAS, PORQUÉ SABÍA QUE DE UN MOMENTO A OTRO TODO ESTO ESTALLARÍA, PERO TÚ… TÚ…"_

El clon se marcha, dejando al joven tirado.

Sasuke se levanta con cuidado, mirando como el rubio se aleja hasta quedar a los pies de un gigantesco sapo de unos veinte metros de alto, que permanece erguido a pesar de que por sus heridas y su inmovilidad resulta evidente que ha muerto.

Otro sapo, casi tan grande como el primero, llega y se coloca junto a su amigo, enterrando su enorme tanto en el suelo, para luego sentarse junto a Naruto, que permanece de pie. El rubio, con voz alterada, le dice:

\- ¿Cómo le explicaré a su familia que murió cuándo estaba tan cerca, cuándo debí haberlo protegido?

\- Naruto…

\- Ken-san no merecía terminar así, no después de … de lo que hizo…

\- No te preocupes, yo les explicaré; les diré todo lo que hizo para ayudarnos a conseguir esta victoria, amigo mio.

El pelinegro Uchiha apenas escucha el lamento de su antiguo compañero de equipo, sin saber cómo reaccionar. En ese momento, llegan corriendo a su lado los demás integrantes de Taka: Jugo, con su transformación completa y llevando en sus hombros a Karin, y a pasos detrás de él, Suigetsu, con la enorme Kubikiribocho en sus manos.

La pelirroja desciende de su transporte de un salto. Sasuke se le aproxima rápidamente, a fin de exigirle le diga donde se encuentra el enemigo: necesita salir de allí y acabar con algunos de ellos, sentir que su llegada no ha sido en vano. Pero la chica le informa que ya no queda nadie, lo que es secundado por el pelinaranjo: ninguno de ellos es capaz de sentir rastro alguno de las tropas de Akatsuki en toda Konoha.

Es obvio que la batalla ya ha terminado.

Un sapo albino se les acerca a los jóvenes, mientras asegura sus tanto en las fundas que lleva a sus espaldas. Se presenta como Gamatsu, uno de los comandantes sapos del grupo de batalla asignado a Konoha

Viendo que su líder simplemente ignora al anfibio, Karin decide hablar en su lugar:

\- Por favor, díganos lo que ocurrió.

\- Akatsuki atacó las cinco grandes aldeas, por lo que el Maestro Sennin nos desplegó en todas ellas simultáneamente. La batalla comenzó a eso del mediodía.

\- Eso fue hace sólo media hora, ¿y ustedes?

\- Llegamos hace casi veinte minutos. Sin embargo, los enemigos eran demasiado numerosos, así que el lapso en que no tuvieron más oposición que las fuerzas estacionadas en cada aldea fue suficiente para que causaran todos estos destrozos.

\- Pero, los pobladores…

\- En su mayoría están a salvo, al menos los de Konoha. El plan de evacuación pudo ser completado en su mayor parte. Sin embargo, los muertos se cuentan por miles. Pero la situación parece ser mucho peor en las otras aldeas.

La chica pelirroja no puede evitar llevarse la mano a la boca, sorprendida. Jugo, que ya ha regresado a su forma normal, dirige su mirada al líder del equipo, quien sólo aprieta sus dientes. El líder de los escoltas del Gran Sapo Sabio, viendo el rostro del pelinegro, le habla:

\- Me disculpo por la reacción del clon del Maestro Sennin, pero la muerte de Gamaken era algo que ninguno de nosotros se esperaba.

\- (Karin pregunta) ¿Gamaken?

\- El sapo gigante cerca del cual se encuentra.

\- (Sasuke reacciona) Has dicho… que es un clon…

\- Así es. Originalmente Naruto-sama vendría en persona a Konoha, pero la situación en la Roca era tan desesperada que decidió dirigirse primero allá, dejando a sus avatares el manejar la situación aquí y en las demás aldeas. Se supone que apenas se encargara de todo allí vendría, pero es de suponer que la resistencia fue mayor de la esperada.

\- Ya veo.

\- ¿Ustedes son amigos del Maestro Sennin, verdad?

\- Algo así.

\- Tal vez les extrañe la reacción del clon, pero deben comprender lo siguiente: el maestro Gamaken fue uno de los pocos escogidos que participó en la pelea que tuvo lugar aquí mismo, cuando se enfrentó al tal Pain. Gamaken-san ayudó mucho a Naruto-sama en esa ocasión, y él siempre insistía que algún día le pagaría esa ayuda a cada uno de los lucharon a su lado en aquella jornada. El Maestro Sennin decía que él protegería nuestra tierra y a los nuestros de la misma manera en que Gamabunta-dono y sus escoltas habían protegido Konoha, su hogar.

\- ¿Hace cuanto murió ese sapo?

\- Cuando usted llegó apenas había caído…

Allí Sasuke comprendió la reacción violenta del rubio: en su frustración, él le había echado en cara el que no había logrado retener al falso Madara por más tiempo, reprochándole aquello, sin saber que, de la misma forma, Naruto podía reclamarle por haber tardado tanto. Seguramente, en la cabeza de ese clon, si él hubiese llegado un minuto antes aquél enorme sapo podría haberse salvado.

Todo se vuelve peor con cada momento que pasa.

En eso un sapo mensajero, más pequeño que el shinobi albino, le informa al líder de los escoltas del Gran Sapo Sabio que el Maestro Sennin manda a informar que ha terminado de reducir al ejército enemigo en Iwa y que pronto llegará a Konoha. Ante esa noticia, Gamatsu le envía a decir que ya no es necesaria su presencia, que la situación está controlada y el líder enemigo ha huido, y que enviará a Gamakishi y al clon elemental de regreso al Monte Myoboku, a fin de que le informen de todo lo ocurrido.

Sasuke decide movilizarse. Le pregunta al sapo que le ha explicado todo dónde se supone que se encuentran los líderes de la aldea, a lo que el pequeño le responde que están reunidos en la Torre Hokage, que ha permanecido en pie luego del ataque.

Ignorando al clon de su amigo rubio, el líder de Taka le ordena a su equipo avanzar tras sus pasos. Ya nada puede hacerse, y se concentrará en ayudar en lo que pueda.

Al menos cuenta con que podrá participar en la próxima batalla contra el falso Madara, en el País de los Ríos, según ha oído. Allí obtendrá su satisfacción.

* * *

Uchiha Obito, luego de desaparecer de Konoha, se detuvo dentro de la dimensión del kamui, cerca del lugar en donde había peleado con ese inútil de Kakashi y destruido su sharingan.

Tenía que encargarse de algo, y aquella dimensión extraña era el mejor lugar para hacerlo.

No sabía como resultaría aquello, pero se aseguraría de no dejar cabos sueltos antes de su próxima batalla contra el jinchuriki del Kyubi. Y esa cosa dentro suyo era un riesgo demasiado grande.

Había que ponerle fin a todo eso.

Pero sería cuidadoso: era evidente el nivel de control que esa cosa podía ejercer sobre su propio cuerpo, y si se descuidaba lo perdería todo, estando ya tan cerca de su victoria final.

Decidido, realizó su movimiento: debía sorprenderlo. Se detuvo allí, en medio del esa roca agreste, activando sus dos dojutsus simultáneamente. Con el Mangekyo Sharingan listo y a la espera, usó su Byakugan para encontrar el punto preciso donde enlazarse con el chakra que buscaba, dentro de su cabeza. Sólo necesitó un instante para encontrarlo, usando las capacidades de su ojo rojo para trasladar su conciencia a donde aquél estaba.

.

.

.

El espacio grisaseo que ocupaba Zetsu Negro dentro de la cabeza de Obito se vio alterado con la llegada del Uchiha, quien materializó su presencia en ese lugar, a unos metros de donde se encontraba sentado el ser oscuro.

Había sido tomado por sorpresa. Siempre supuso que ese humano no tenía forma de llegar de esa manera, tan adentro de su propia psique; había subestimado las capacidades de esos dos dojutsus combinados, y su descuido le dejaba indefenso ante la llegada del falso Madara.

Zetsu se levantó de inmediato, pero fue todo lo que pudo hacer.

De inmediato Obito, quien se veía sin su máscara, hizo surgir con su pensamiento estacas de frio metal negro, anchas en su base pero que se iban adelgazando hasta terminar en puntas filosas. Cada estaca, surgida por sorpresa del suelo a los pies de Zetsu, lo alcanzaron antes de que pudiese moverse, atravesándolo en muchas direcciones, dejándolo allí, inmovilizado, empalado en cinco puntos diferentes, con las puntas saliendo de la parte superior de su cuerpo, pecho y espalda, dejando sólo su cabeza indemne.

No había sangre, ya que ese no era un cuerpo. Porque las estacas sólo eran ataduras mentales, destinadas a confinar la esencia y la conciencia del Zetsu Negro en ese rincón de la mente del heredero de Madara.

Viéndolo allí, indefenso, Obito usó las capacidades de su Mangekyo Sharingan para sumir a su supuesto sirviente en un poderoso genjutsu, debilitando sus defensas mentales y buscando así facilitar su interrogatorio: _"Ahora responderás mis preguntas, Zetsu, y de tus respuestas dependerá si vives o mueres"_.

El oscuro ser humanoide fue presa de un dolor enloquecedor, que sintió como si durara toda una vida. Cuando la sensación agobiante disminuyó lo suficiente para permitirle hablar, dijo:

\- No entiendo… porqué… si yo…

\- No pretendas darme tu discurso de lo buen y fiel sirviente que eres, Zetsu. Sé perfectamente lo que has hecho conmigo desde el momento en que me convenciste de que te dejara entrar en mi cuerpo.

\- Yo no he hecho nada…

\- Insensato, ¿crees que no me daría cuenta de todas esas ocasiones en que tomabas control de mi, haciendo quien sabe qué cosa? Te has olvidado de tu posición, pretendiendo lograr tus propios fines a mis espaldas, y ya me cansé de eso. No puedo permitir que sigas moviéndote en mi contra estando tan cerca de mi meta.

\- No he hecho nada en contra tuya, Obito… todo lo que he hecho ha sido para ayudarte…

\- Si así fuera no lo harías lejos de mi vista. Tu mentira es demasiado evidente, miserable.

\- Y si así fuera… ¿porqué ahora?

\- Simplemente te necesitaba. No podía hacer nada mientras Kabuto fuese una espada colgando sobre mi cabeza; tú tampoco te fiabas de él, y todo lo que hiciste para controlarlo por la amenaza que representaba para ti me ha ayudado a mi mismo.

\- ¿Y acaso crees… que ya no debes temer… de lo que ese pueda hacernos?

\- Es evidente que cayó durante la batalla en las aldeas. Vi como su conexión de chakra con sus revividos se cortó. Probablemente esté muerto, o inutilizado; siendo así, ya no necesito hacerme el tonto con tus propósitos.

La tortura mental prosigue, mientras Zetsu siente como su cuerpo físico amenaza desgarrarse en pedazos. Sabe que nada de eso es real, pero duele… tanto…

Obito se aproxima, colocándose a unos centímetros de su presa. Sujeta la cabeza de su prisionero fuertemente, obligándolo a girar su vista hasta donde espera su Mangekyo Sharingan. Fuerza su chakra hasta lo más profundo del ser oscuro, penetrando en cada rincón de su mente y forzándolo a decirle la verdad:

\- Necesito respuestas, Zetsu, y no quiero pasarme una eternidad aquí, jugando contigo.

\- … pregunta…

\- ¿Quién eres realmente?

\- Soy… soy… el testamento de mi madre…

\- Habla claramente.

\- Otsutsuki Kaguya, la dueña y señora del mundo. Ella me creó, cuando sus demás hijos se revelaron… ella me dio a luz con un sólo propósito…

\- ¿Y cuál era ese propósito?

\- Liberarla.

\- Explícate.

\- Mis hermanos la traicionaron. Su amor por esos insignificantes humanos los llevó a privarla de su poder, destruyendo su mayor creación y encerrándola a ella; no se atrevieron a darle muerte, pero la enviaron a un limbo donde ha esperado por mil años.

\- ¿Y cómo se relaciona eso con el Jubi?

\- Ella lo creó, ella le dio su poder. Las bestias con colas le pertenecen a ella, y Hagoromo robó su poder para si mismo. Ella formó su cuerpo con sus manos, y Hamura se apropió de él, llevándolo lejos.

\- Y los Zetsus Blancos…

\- Humanos que se entregaron al deseo de la diosa y alcanzaron una nueva forma, como sus sirvientes, a cambio de un poco de su poder.

\- Mi maestro creía que los creaba por medio del árbol al que está adherido el clon de Hashirama.

\- Otro engaño. En realidad sus almas habitan dentro del Gedo Mazo, y lo único que hacemos es darles un cuerpo nuevo…

\- Ahora dime, ¿qué ha sido de Tobi?

\- Lo… eliminé…

\- ¿Porqué?

\- Sabía demasiado… no correría el riesgo de que nos traicionara y te contara todo… sólo destruí su esencia… fue difícil hacerlo sin que te percataras, estaban demasiado unidos.

Obito piensa en todo lo que Zetsu le ha contado, forzado por su sharingan. Sabe que dice la verdad, y que de una u otra manera ese maldito ha orquestado todo, desde siempre:

\- ¿Cuál es el propósito del plan "Ojo de Luna"?

\- Cuando el Ojo Rojo Perfecto se pose sobre la prisión del Jubi, su poder debilitará el sello de los traidores, permitiendo que madre se manifieste nuevamente en este plano. Cuando eso suceda, ella usará el Tsukuyomi para capturar a todos los humanos en el árbol sagrado y los usará como sus sirvientes, como siempre debió haber sido.

\- Pero la energía de los biju todavía no ha sido reunida por completo.

\- La idea era tenerlos a todos… el poder combinado de ellas daría lugar al _Rinne Sharingan_ y permitiría proyectarlo a la luna… Madara se convertiría en el recipiente temporal de ese poder hasta el momento en que ella pareciera y reclamara lo que es suyo...

\- (interrumpiéndolo) ¿Cómo dices? ¿de qué rayos hablas?

\- El ojo verdadero, el que poseía mi madre. Sus dojutsus imperfectos no son más que una mala copia; tu sharingan, del que estás tan orgulloso, no es más que una versión corrupta e impura del ojo verdadero, incapaz de controlar el gran poder del Diez Colas o del Árbol del Chakra. Sin él es imposible completar todo.

\- Pero ya no podrá ser: si no se reúnen las nueve bestias eso será imposible.

\- Insensato… no es todo el chakra de las bestias con cola lo que se necesita, sino que una parte del mismo y su esencia, que está dividida en nueve partes, bastan. Ocho de ellas habitan ya en el Mazo Gedo, y sólo resta una por colectar.

\- El Kyubi.

\- Así es…

\- Una última pregunta: ¿cuál fue tu propósito al hacerme implantar el byakugan?

\- Unión… estaba seguro que… nosotros, sus hijos, tenemos la plenitud de la esencia de nuestra madre: Hagoromo su fuerza, Hamura su visión, yo su voluntad. Creí que uniéndolos a los tres el ojo verdadero se materializaría. Se necesita un poder superior para dominar el chakra combinado de las nueve bestias con cola; tu Mangekyo Sharingan, por si sólo, jamás lo hubiese logrado. Sólo un ojo superior podría hacerlo.

\- El Rinnegan o ese tal Rinne Sharingan… pero el ojo blanco…

\- Tonto: aquello que los humanos llaman byakugan son los verdaderos ojos de Kaguya, los que tenía sobre si, los que legó a sus hijos. Hagoromo fue débil, y en su búsqueda de poder contaminó su esencia, creando esa cosa que llevas sobre ti, antes de lograr el verdadero poder. Su hermano menor fue sabio y evitó la corrupción de los mismos, a costa de limitar sus capacidades ocultando a sus descendientes el enorme poder que dormía en ellos.

\- ¿Insinúas que en los ojos del clan Hyuga duerme un poder mayor al de los Uchiha?

\- No. Digo que en sus ojos reside el secreto del legado Otsutsuki. Los Hyuga son sus legítimos herederos; en cambio los Uchiha, ustedes… no son más que hijos bastardos.

Obito se enfurece con lo que insinúa Zetsu con sus palabras finales, por lo que retrocede unos metros antes de hacer aparecer en el vacío cientos de estacas de fuego, las que se clavan en el cuerpo inmovilizado de su prisionero mental. Zetsu negro grita, sintiendo como esas apariciones le queman, alcanzándolo en todo su cuerpo pero dejando su cabeza intacta.

Al final el falso Madara se aproxima nuevamente a su moribundo prisionero, arrancando de su cuerpo una de esas estacas finales. Mientras la sostiene en su mano derecha, le dice: _"No morirás todavía: quiero que veas lo que haré. Llevaré a cabo tus planes; acabaré con Naruto y capturaré a su biju; luego, invocaré el Tsukuyomi Infinito y esclavizaré al mundo. Liberaré a esa supuesta diosa, a quien llamas como tu madre… si seré el amo de todos, necesitaré una reina que gobierne a mi lado, como mi sirvienta; y si esa tal Kaguya se resiste o simplemente no es digna, la destruiré con mis propias manos. Quizás eso te enseñe a no pretender jugar con quienes con más poderosos que tú, Zetsu, maldito infeliz"._

El hombre planta parece querer reclamar algo, pero Obito silencia sus quejas clavando la estaca que lleva con él en el rostro de su prisionero, en su boca, haciendo que ésta la atraviese por completo. Luego, el Uchiha se da la espalda, a fin de caminar unos pasos antes de desaparecer, dejando a ese remedo de ser allí, inmóvil y en perpetua agonía.

.

.

.

Obito abre sus ojos, contemplando el espacio desolado de la dimensión del Kamui. Es hora de regresar a su cuartel general.

Tiene unos días para preparar la gran recepción del último biju que necesita y su portador.

Tal vez no tenga consigo ese tal "Rinne Sharingan", pero le demostrará a todos que su poder es tal que podrá dominar sobre todos, a bestias y hombres por igual.

Y ni siquiera la gran fuerza de Uzumaki Namikase Naruto, el denominado por muchos heredero de Rikudo Sennin, será suficiente para hacerle frente.

* * *

El anciano maestro sapo estuvo buscando a Naruto por casi una hora.

Los sapos comentaban del retorno del Maestro Sabio al Monte Myoboku, y aunque varios lo habían visto aparecerse, al poco rato se había esfumado de la vista de todos, usando sus habilidades para escapar a algún lugar apartado.

Fukasaku necesitaba encontrarlo, tanto para verificar que estuviese sin heridas de consideración así como para planificar las acciones a seguir.

Lo más extraño era que, al igual que su creador, los tres avatares del rubio que habían sobrevivido a la batalla y retornado a Myobokuzan con sus respectivos grupos de batalla habían desaparecido apenas llegaron. Era más que evidente que esos clones habían ido al encuentro del muchacho.

Y así, ni el chico ni sus copias daban señas de aparecer.

Dejando a su esposa a cargo de los humanos que se encontraban como refugiados en la tierra sagrada de los sapos, el anciano maestro había recorrido cada paraje y rincón del santuario, esperando dar con Naruto. Primeramente por cada espacio ocupado por los humanos, creyendo que estaría verificando su estado. Luego, por las zonas de entrenamiento, o en la morada de Bunta, o en su propia cabaña; buscó en las aguas termales, creyendo que había ido a descansar. Incluso lo buscó en el hogar del Gran Sapo Sabio.

Nada. El joven simplemente había desaparecido.

Hasta que lo encontró en el lugar menos pensado.

Aquél era el primer paraje que el rubio conoció en Myobokuzan, donde tomó por primera vez contacto con lo que significaba el manejo de las artes sabias, y el riesgo mortal que implicaba su entrenamiento.

Y ahora se encontraba allí, perdido en medio de las decenas de estatuas de piedra, sentado junto a la cascada de aceite de sapo.

No estaba meditando, o entrenando. Sólo se encontraba allí, sentado, observando a la fuente de piedra con forma de sapo que se encontraba parada en medio del líquido dorado oscuro, sin hacer nada más que mirar al vacío.

Fukasaku se aproximó al chico: era evidente el conflicto emocional que tenía. Con sumo cuidado se detuvo a un par de metros de él, sentándose en el suelo. El anciano alzó su vista, esperando que Naruto le respondiera:

\- ¿Qué te sucede, muchacho?

-…

\- Naruto…

\- Nada, sólo… estoy cansado…

\- Si yo fuera Ma-chan ahora estarías tirado en el suelo, noqueado por pretender mentirle de esa manera.

\- No estoy mintiendo.

\- Pero eso no es todo.

El rubio no contesta a las últimas palabras del anciano. En vez de eso, decide quitarse toda su ropa y sus armas, dejándolas descuidadamente en el suelo. Desnudo, se introduce dentro de la fuente de aceite de sapo, sumergiéndose.

Fukasaku, distraído como estaba por lo que creía percibir en el rubio, no ha podido reaccionar al movimiento del chico, y sólo se percata de lo que hace cuando su cuerpo se pierde de vista, sumergido en esa fuente aceitosa. Presuroso, el anciano da unos pasos a la fuente, pero se detiene al ver a la misma y notar como el movimiento bajo ella perturba con pequeñas ondas la superficie de aquél líquido. En unos segundos el cuerpo de Naruto emerge, bañado en aceite, el que escurre por su cuerpo. Extrañamente sigue con su figura normal, como si todo ese aceite no hubiese provocado ningún cambio en él.

El anciano recupera la calma cuando ve como el chico sale de la fuente, caminando en dirección a una corriente que forma una pequeña poza de agua, a un par de decenas de metros.

Luego de limpiarse el exceso de aceite con arena y agua, dejando que lo que todavía se adhiere a su cuerpo simplemente se evapore, regresa por su ropa.

Incómodo por ese persistente silencio, Fukasaku le reclama:

\- No deberías haber hecho eso, Naruto. Casi me da un infarto al ver como te sumergías en todo ese aceite de sapo. ¿Acaso probabas algún tipo de escudo de chakra, o alguna barrera corporal?

\- No, en realidad no tenía nada entre el aceite y mi cuerpo. Sólo recordaba algo que pasó en mi primera pelea con el falso Madara. En un momento de la pelea, él me acorraló; me tenía en sus manos, y entonces no se me ocurrió nada mejor para evitar que capturara a Kurama que suicidarme.

\- ¿Suicidarte? Pero…

\- (interrumpiendo) Estaba inmovilizado, a merced de su sharingan. Allí se me ocurrió repetir lo que hice contra uno de los caminos de Pain, el que absorbía chakra; traté de envenenarme de chakra natural, saturando mi cuerpo y volviéndolo piedra. Una manera rápida y efectiva de sabotear los planes de Obito.

\- ¿Porqué nunca nos lo dijiste? ¿Cómo fue que… sobreviviste?

\- No pude. Por más que lo intenté no logré mi propósito. Era como si mi cuerpo rechazara el chakra con que trataba de saturarlo… y al final el enmascarado me capturó con su genjutsu. Y me tuvo allí, en sus manos, indefenso; al final fueron Hinata y Sasuke los que me rescataron en ese entonces.

\- Ya veo.

\- Ese día descubrí su verdadera identidad, y logré hacer que huyera.

\- Ganaron, como hoy…

\- No, abuelo. Sí fue como hoy, pero… ese día perdí… al igual que ahora…

\- En ese entonces sobreviviste, lograste proteger al Kyubi. Eso para mi es una victoria.

\- Ese día perdí a Konan-sensei. Ese día descubrí que todavía era demasiado débil para pretender lograr lo que quería. Esa día… ese día se repitió lo de Konoha, y al igual que la primera vez no pude hacer nada.

\- No, Naruto: cuando luchaste contra Pain salvaste a tu aldea, y lograste que miles volviesen a la vida, incluyéndome. No puedes despreciar ese logro.

\- Nagato me derrotó; el que los muertos revivieran fue una decisión suya, no un logro mío. No, anciano: cada vez que ha dependido de mi he fallado miserablemente, siempre. Cada victoria que he logrado no ha sido solamente mía, sino de los que estaban a mi lado, apoyándome; en cambio, cuando he peleado sólo no he tenido más que fracasos.

\- Pero este día ganamos; triunfaste, Naruto-chan.

\- Lo siento, pero no puedo verlo así. Mis clones salvaron a muchos; los sapos hicieron mucho por todos. Yo tenía una sola labor, que era preparar todo para que Akatsuki no lograra su cometido.

\- Y no lo lograron: las aldeas siguen en pie, y muchos de sus habitantes viven para ver otro día. Es tu nombre el que ensalzan en gratitud, Naruto.

\- Cuando deberían agradecer a sus guardianes shinobi, así como a los sapos y todos aquellos que concurrieron en su rescate.

\- No debes menospreciarte.

\- No lo hago, Fuka-gama: trato de ser justo conmigo mismo, por eso me siento tan… decepcionado. No puedo exigirme a mi mismo lo que le exigiría a otros. Soy el Densetsu no Sennin, el Heredero de Rikudo Sennin, el discípulo de Jiraiya, de Konan, de Bee, de mis maestros sapos; soy el hijo del Relámpago Amarillo y de la última verdadera Jinchuriki del Nueve Colas; soy el esposo de Hyuga Hinata; soy… soy…

Naruto se detiene en medio de sus palabras. Cansado, decide vestirse, ignorando a su interlocutor. Fukasaku espera pacientemente a que el chico termine, mientras lo escucha:

\- Soy lo que debo ser, lo que acepté ser. Debo exigirme mucho más, porque soy capaz de mucho más. No me basta ser fuerte: debo ser siempre el más fuerte. No me basta ser admirable, debo ser un ejemplo para todos. Me debo a todos: todos ustedes me han permitido llegar a ser lo que soy; ya lo ha visto, mi cuerpo es capaz de resistir ese aceite sin temor a que me mate… soy más fuerte de lo que jamás pensé que sería, casi invulnerable. No es como que mi poder no sea suficiente… sé que soy el más fuerte de todos, pero eso simplemente no basta.

\- No entiendo qué pasa por tu cabeza, muchacho, pero si sé que no estás siendo justo.

\- Ahora lo he entendido: he alcanzado algunos de mis límites. Mi cuerpo, mi senjutsu, mi velocidad, mi fuerza, mi control del chakra de Kurama… cada uno de ellos está desarrollado al máximo, algunos lo estaban hace ya siete meses, cuando enfrenté al falso Madara en las Sombras. En ese entonces supe que era más fuerte que él. Pero Obito ha desarrollado sus habilidades en todo este tiempo, y las únicas partes de lo que constituye mi poder que podría mejorar con dos o tres días de entrenamiento inhumano simplemente ya no pueden ser mejoradas; mi enemigo se ha distanciado de mi y mi propia fuerza me encegueció tanto que no me di cuenta.

\- ¿Cómo sabes que es más fuerte que tú, Naruto?

\- No es más fuerte que yo, pero parece tener algo que le permite superarme. Siempre ha sido así. A este enemigo no puedo derrotarlo sólo con la fuerza.

\- ¿Estás seguro?

\- No me retaría sino estuviera seguro de su victoria. Siempre creí que confiaba en su gran ejército para reducirme, pero ahora que lo ha perdido… algo más debe tener, algo que no me espero. Si pudo derrotar con tanta facilidad a Kakashi-sensei y resistir sin problemas a mi clon, no creo poder superarle como pensaba.

\- No debes perder la esperanzas, chico. Lo que lograste hoy es prueba de que el tal Obito no tiene nada que hacer ante ti.

\- Cuando Shikamaru me convenció de que la invasión de Akatsuki a las aldeas era inevitable, me comentó que, con lo que sabía de mi y de mis capacidades, seguramente podría salvar sólo a un par de las Aldeas que Obito y Kabuto atacaran; entonces me impuse como meta el salvarlos a todos, a cada posible blanco del enemigo, y para eso me preparé, y exigí de los sapos lo que no debía.

\- Y estamos orgullosos de lo que hicimos, Naruto. Cada uno de nosotros te lo dirá.

\- Lo sé, yo también siento lo mismo por ustedes, porque cada uno dio de si mucho más de que cabía esperar. Pero al final esos malditos lograron arrasar con todo; se me dio todo para evitar una catástrofe, cada suceso, cada mano que me sostenía, todo estaba ahí para evitar la destrucción que causó el enemigo… no me mire como si no supiera lo que digo, Fuka-ojii: sé que todo pudo haber sido mucho peor, pero no puedo celebrar una victoria sobre los cuerpos de los miles que murieron hoy día.

\- Comprendo. Por eso te alejaste de todos y viniste aquí: no querías que vieran tu frustración, no cuando todos piensan en lo mucho que lograron y celebran por ello. ¿Y qué harás ahora, Naruto?

\- Obito me dejó un mensaje con mi avatar en Konoha: me espera en cinco días, al atardecer. Estará sobre los restos destruidos de su cuartel; pretende que la guerra acabe en el mismo lugar donde inició.

\- Sabes que es una trampa, ¿verdad?

\- Esa noche es luna llena. Si lo que sé del plan que tiene el falso Madara para ejecutar el Tsukuyomi Infinito es correcto, esa noche será el momento preciso para efectuarlo. Lo único que no comprendo es qué pretende lograr si todavía no ha capturado al Hachibi.

\- Debe saber que irás a su encuentro, es posible que trate de capturar a tu amigo mientras lucha contigo.

\- También lo supuse. Tomaré las medidas necesarias para protegerlo.

\- Lo esconderemos aquí. Pondremos a los sapos más poderosos a cuidarlo; quizás no quiera permanecer oculto, pero si logramos engañarlo para traerlo al Monte no tendrá forma de marcharse. Bee no nos forzará a que lo liberemos.

\- Gracias. Es importante prepararlo; si caigo, él debe continuar mi lucha.

\- No te derrotarán, Naruto. Iremos todos a ayudarte, incluso los más poderosos shinobi de las naciones elementales acudirán a tu llamado; el tal Madara ya no tiene un ejército tras el cual ocultarse.

\- Lo siento, abuelo, pero iré sólo. No pienso permitir que lo que ha sucedido hoy se repita; usaré a los sapos para montar un perímetro, de tal manera de mantener a todos alejados del campo de batalla. Hay muchos que oyeron cuando el enmascarado le dio su mensaje a mi clon, por lo que seguramente la noticia se extenderá. Debo luchar con todo mi poder, y no podré hacerlo si tengo que preocuparme de proteger a otros.

\- Si lo ves así, tal vez lo mejor sea no concurrir a esa cita, ganar tiempo y elegir a los mejores, entrenarlos para…

\- (interrumpiendo) No. Si renuncio a esta oportunidad, no tengo garantías de poder encontrarlo nuevamente. Mucho tiempo he estado tras de su huella, y no me arriesgaré a alargar todo por la esperanza de mejorar mis probabilidades, no cuando el enemigo puede aprovechar ese tiempo para lo mismo. Además, le he dado mi palabra a un amigo, uno que no desea nada más que enterrar sus colmillos en el cuello de Obito y que ya no está dispuesto a seguir esperando.

\- Si vas sólo te matará, Naruto.

\- No iré sólo. Somos dos…

\- El Kyubi no será suficiente, y lo sabes.

\- Hay alguien más a quien voy a recurrir. Sabe, recuerdo claramente sus palabras… nos parecemos bastante, cada uno haciendo locuras para ayudar a otros; sinceramente no creí que llegaría a necesitarlo algún día, pero…

\- ¿Pero qué, Naruto?

\- Nada, sólo pensaba en lo extraño que será todo desde este punto. Aunque una parte de mi siempre supo que tendría que dar este paso, desde que comprendí lo que significaba su carta. Quizás ella también lo sabía…

Fukasaku ve como una tímida lágrima se mueve por la mejilla del rubio, quien luego mira al cielo antes de llamar a sus mensajeros, los hermanos Dokugama. Ambos sapos negros ven el rostro de su invocador, y se inclinan respetuosamente, mientras el de la derecha le ofrece tinta y papel: presienten que algo muy importante se está gestando.

El rubio se sienta y escribe con lentitud, escogiendo cada una de sus palabras. Cuando termina, le entrega el mensaje a los sapos, mientras libera a Gama-chan de su sello de almacenaje, pagando el mensaje. Extrañado, el sapo de la izquierda parece no querer tomar el dinero, pero Naruto les recalca que es un mensaje personal, por lo que corresponde el pago.

Antes de que los hermanos sapos se marchen, les insiste en la parte del final, a fin de que se la repitan al destinatario de la carta: _"Lo espero en las afueras de la aldea Tsuba, en el País de las Cascadas, mañana al mediodía. Que lleve lo necesario para cumplir mi encargo, y que sepa que necesitaré que se quede un par de días ayudándome. Si pone alguna dificultad, díganle que le proporcionaré la ayuda que requiera para que pueda abandonar su puesto mientras cumple con mi petición"_.

Una vez que los mensajeros se han marchado, Naruto decide regresar al cuartel general. Aprovechará las horas que le quedan antes de su encuentro para organizar el retorno de los refugiados a sus aldeas y coordinar el bloqueo del paraje en donde enfrentará su última batalla contra Uchiha Obito, el líder de Akatsuki.


	50. Chapter 50

La Batalla de las Cinco Aldeas había terminado.

Sólo media hora de combate bastó para que las Aldeas Escondidas quedaran devastadas.

El ataque de Akatsuki había dejado en evidencia la debilidad de las naciones shinobi. Un sólo golpe había bastado para acabar con el orgullo de los guerreros ninja.

Casi ciento cincuenta mil muertos, siete mil de ellos shinobi, fue el resultado del ataque. Si bien las cuatro quintas partes de los civiles que habitaban en las aldeas se habían salvado, las cifras entre una aldea y otra eran demasiado disímiles y, en dos de ellas, la destrucción llegaba a niveles de hecatombe.

La sangre ya había cesado, y para los ejércitos fuera de casa era la hora de afrontar la horrible realidad.

.

.

.

" _Tal vez Naruto tenía razón… tal vez sí es una derrota"_

Eso se dijo Fukasaku al ver los rostros de los refugiados que llenaban el Monte Myoboku, la tierra sagrada de los sapos.

Y es que, con el peligro ausente, un sentimiento sordo pero creciente se había evidenciado entre los supervivientes de las aldeas: resentimiento hacia sus líderes. Mientras agradecían y llenaban de elogios a los sapos y su líder humano, no podían dejar de quejarse (primero de forma tímida, luego con mayor notoriedad) de la incompetencia de sus supuestos defensores.

Dicho sentimiento de rabia era mucho más notorio entre los supervivientes de Kumo e Iwa, quienes se habían llevado la peor parte. Incluso, la rabia entre ellos aumentó al saberse que los más destacados defensores de dichas aldeas habían sido shinobi de la Hoja, enviados por el Pacto para negociar una alianza que de ser aceptada habría permitido el retorno de los ejércitos a casa, cuya sola presencia habría frustrado el ataque de Akatsuki a dichas villas; una alianza cuya resolución había sido demorada por varios días por sus líderes, dejándolos indefensos.

Y el saber la situación de las otras aldeas, principalmente lo ocurrido en Kirigakure, que en comparación era mucho más débil que las aldeas del norte y quienes, con el mismo aviso que ellas, había logrado montar una defensa eficaz y evitar las decenas de miles de muertes que la Roca y la Nube cargaban sobre si, sólo servía para alimentar el descontento.

A, el Raikage, era testigo en primer plano de todo eso.

Cuando la batalla había terminado, los sapos se habían acercado a él para solicitarle que escribiera las órdenes necesarias para desmovilizar a sus ejércitos y convencerlos de regresar a casa a cooperar con las tareas de defensa y reconstrucción. Mientras accedía a lo pedido en silencio, supo de la presencia del cadáver de su compañero Onoki, que era custodiado por los sapos a la espera de que la situación en Iwagakure se estabilizara. Sin saber el porqué lo hacía, se dirigió a ver al caído con sus propios ojos.

Darui, al ver como su líder se dirigía a algún lugar, decidió seguirle de cerca.

Muchas personas estaban allí, en la explanada, contemplando el cuerpo del anciano, el que había sido acomodado sobre un lecho de flores silvestres, mientras una guardia de clones del Maestro Sennin le custodiaba.

El Raikage no entendía el porqué requería esa protección, hasta que al acercarse pudo escuchar lo que murmuraban los presentes. Estaban molestos, molestos de ver allí a uno de los culpables de su desgracia, como si la muerte hubiese salvado al viejo Tsuchikage de responder por sus crímenes contra su aldea. Cerca suyo, un civil de la Nube, quien al reconocer al líder de su aldea lo encaró, diciéndole: _"Al menos ese viejo tuvo la decencia de morirse defendiendo a la gente que traicionó, pero usted… usted sólo está aquí, como si mereciera seguir viviendo… mis hermanos murieron devorados por una serpiente, atravesados por esos malditos demonios blancos, y usted todavía sigue aquí, como si nada..."_

A apartó la mirada, sin atreverse a responder a quien le encaraba. Él, el orgulloso, el que no dejaba que nadie le tratara en menos, el más fuerte… su culpa era tanta que no podía decir palabra. Fue el Rayo Negro quien lo tomó de un brazo, llevándoselo de allí, mientras le decía: " _Deberá aprender a vivir con ésto, Raikage-sama. Como todos nosotros deberemos hacerlo"_.

.

.

.

" _Miren, es el Sabio Legendario…"; "… allí, el que nos salvó a todos… "; "Naruto-sama…"_

Era imposible no oír las voces de esos miles que abarrotaban el santuario sapo. Doscientos mil refugiados llenaban el paraje, que en sus vestidos y sus rostros sucios y cansados evidenciaban lo sufrido durante ese día.

No dejaba de resultar incómoda toda esa atención. Y el que los sapos se inclinaran ante él al pasar cerca de ellos no ayudaba en nada.

Un niña, de poco más de seis años, se separó de su madre y corrió hasta el joven, inclinándose y besando sus manos. Naruto le preguntó el porqué lo hacía; ella le respondió: _"Mamá estaba asustada. Una serpiente se llevó a mi hermano mayor, y nosotras… pero usted llegó y la mató, salvándonos. Mi mamá… usted la salvó, señor"_ ; Naruto preguntó: _"¿De donde eres, pequeña?"_ , ella bajó la mirada, como apenada, mientras le respondía " _de Iwa… mi papá está lejos, mamá dijo que lo habían mandado a pelear contra usted, que usted era un hombre malo, ¿no le hará daño a él ahora que se lo he dicho, verdad? Si nos salvó usted no debe ser un hombre malo"_.

El rubio veía como esa niña estaba avergonzada de llamarlo así. Se arrodilló frente a ella, abrazándola, mientras le decía: _"No te preocupes. Seguramente no podría hacerle nada a tu papá. Ahora él regresará y podrá protegerlas, te lo prometo. No necesitarán que un tonto como yo sea quien las cuide, nunca más. Ahora ve con tu mamá y ámala mucho, que seguramente tu hermano las cuidará desde el cielo"_.

La niña se separó del joven y regresó a los brazos de su progenitora. Naruto se levantó, secando sus ojos, para luego continuar su camino.

Un anciano cercano, mientras el rubio se alejaba, le dijo a los jóvenes alrededor suyo: _"Véanlo bien. En el futuro podrán contarle a todos que sus ojos vieron al heredero de Rikudo Sennin"_.

Así lo llamaban los sapos, y la gente que los había oído hablar de él. Poco a poco Uzumaki Namikase Naruto se extinguía, mientras el Densetsu no Sennin ocupaba su lugar en la mente y los corazones de todos los hombres y mujeres que habitaban en las naciones elementales.

* * *

Las noticias de la batalla y sus resultados llegaron rápidamente a los diversos lugares donde estaban estacionadas las fuerzas tanto de la Alianza como del Pacto, llevadas por los sapos vigía repartidos por todo el continente elemental.

En los restos de Otogakure, Terumi Mei no cabía en si ante lo sucedido. La Mizukage se había hecho una idea de lo que sucedería partiendo de lo ocurrido tanto en los Campos de Arroz como en Kusa (los lugares donde Naruto y los sapos habían batallado contra un enemigo similar), pero ésto superaba por mucho sus peores expectativas. Aunque las noticias que recibió de la situación en su propia aldea eran alentadoras en comparación, no podía dejar se sentirse abrumada por todo lo ocurrido.

Y oír que Iwa había virtualmente desaparecido, perdiendo los dos tercios de su población, era demasiado.

La general del ejército unificado no esperó la resolución de su enemigo. Inmediatamente se dirigió a donde los líderes de las fuerzas de la Alianza se encontraban, a fin de acordar la retirada de sus fuerzas.

Los comandantes de las fuerzas de Konoha, Gai y Tenzo, se habían marchado hace cinco minutos, con varios escuadrones selectos a fin de alcanzar su atacado hogar lo antes posible, mientras el resto de las tropas del País del Fuego se preparaban para marchar apenas la pelirroja los autorizara.

La realidad de la destrucción de Iwa y Kumo golpeó duramente a las tres divisiones de la Alianza estacionadas en Oto. La llegada de la Mizukage con la confirmación de la orden de retirada de las tropas que bloqueaban el paso al norte, hacia el País del Rayo, fue suficiente para que la fuerza de ocupación del País de los Campos de Arroz se disgregara. Los sapos habían llevado la confirmación de las noticias junto a la orden de retirada, estableciéndose de facto una tregua entre las dos fuerzas allí establecidas.

Así, de aquella manera, la Alianza Shinobi dio por finalizada la ocupación del País de los Campos de Arroz.

Eran las dos de la tarde cuando Godaime Mizukage partió con dos mil de los tres mil hombres de su división con rumbo a la costa del País de las Olas, en donde embarcarían para regresar al País del Agua, dejando a Mariko y sus samurai, junto a sus tropas restantes, a cargo de la tarea de proteger Oto. Las tropas de Konoha ya habían partido hace cuarenta minutos con dirección sur, a fin de alcanzar su propia tierra.

.

.

.

C, que se encontraba preparando la partida del segundo ejercito de Operaciones de la Alianza hacia el norte, a fin de entregar su mando al Tsuchikage y luego marchar con las cuatro divisiones de Kumo bajo su mando a derrocar al Raikage, no daba crédito a las noticias que los sapos habían llevado.

Como si pudiese haber alguna posibilidad de duda, Darui en persona le había escrito a fin de enterarlo de la gravedad de la situación y solicitarle aceptar la ayuda de los sapos para mover una de sus divisiones a la aldea, a fin de cubrir las bajas sufridas durante la batalla y poder acelerar los trabajos de salvataje, a la espera del retorno del ejército estacionado en los Campos de Arroz, el más cercano de sus tres fuerzas militares fuera de sus fronteras.

Media hora tardó en coordinar todo, incluyendo el reunirse con los mandos divisionarios.

La noticia causó conmoción entre la tropa, y casi se produce una rebelión: los soldados de Iwa exigían que los llevaran a ellos antes que a nadie. La mayoría de ellos tenían sus familias en la aldea, y si las noticias eran correctas, probablemente muchos habían perdido a esposos, esposas e hijos. Al final, los informes de que los sapos habían logrado rescatar a varios miles y los tenían a salvo en su tierra apaciguó a la soldadesca. Era sólo una posibilidad, pero todos preferían aferrarse a la esperanza de que entre aquellos rescatados estuviesen sus seres queridos.

Aunque seguramente no fuera así.

.

.

.

Eran ya más de las seis de la tarde.

La vista de los restos humeantes y las pocas construcciones que permanecían en pie hizo que Akatsuchi cayera de rodillas, tomara terrones del suelo y se los arrojara sobre su cabeza. Sus oficiales, al verlo, sabían que aquello no era nada más que frustración, la misma que ellos sentían. Varios de ellos imitaron el gesto, evidenciando su dolor por la desgracia que se cernía sobre sus cabezas.

El enorme shinobi fue levantado por una joven jounin, mientras un sapo de metro y medio se aproximaba a los recién llegados. Eran dos batallones de Iwa, novecientos shinobi en total, quienes se habían movilizado a primera hora desde el País de los Pájaros, en respuesta a la orden del Tsuchikage de retornar a casa.

El antiguo escolta de la Tercera Sombra de la Tierra, que se encontraba originalmente en Kusa, había partido raudo desde dicho lugar a fin de inquirir de boca del viejo Onoki el motivo de su orden de repliegue (que le fue comunicada por C en persona). Se había encontrado con sus compañeros en la frontera sur de la Tierra, minutos antes de la llegada de los mensajeros sapo que portaban las órdenes de Kurotsuchi, quien actuaba en reemplazo de su abuelo. Desde ese punto había sido una carrera constante bajo el fuerte sol de su tierra, hasta que lograron llegar a casa casi seis horas después.

Cuando el sapo terminó de explicarle todo a grandes rasgos, incluyendo la noticia de la muerte de Onoki-sama y los miles y miles que habían sucumbido ante el enemigo, uno de sus oficiales dijo, con voz nerviosa: _"Esta es la justicia de Kami. Siempre lo supe: desde el momento en que arrasamos Otogakure y matamos a todos esos civiles inocentes temí que algo así pasara. Era sólo cuestión de tiempo para que nuestros crímenes nos alcanzaran, porque no mostramos arrepentimiento por lo que hicimos, e incluso nos jactamos de las atrocidades que cometimos. Nuestra maldad nos ha alcanzado, y han sido nuestros ancianos, nuestras mujeres y nuestros niños quienes han pagado por nosotros..."_

Akatsuchi vio como, justo en ese momento, las demás tropas habían llegado, oyendo el juicio emitido por aquél jounin, mientras sus ojos veían el paisaje de desolación en que se había convertido su hogar.

Fue imposible detenerlos.

La mayoría de sus shinobi, hombres y mujeres, se desbandaron, buscando por todas partes, deseando saber el destino de los suyos.

Poco menos de cincuenta de esos soldados quedaron junto al general de Iwa: eran aquellos cuyos hogares estaban lejos, en otras aldeas y ciudades. Sin saber qué hacer, el antiguo guardián del Tsuchikage, sin tratar siquiera de reunir a sus tropas dispersas, ordenó a los que todavía le obedecían que lo siguieran.

Debía reunirse con Kurotsuchi lo antes posible.

.

.

.

La nieta de Onoki observaba todo el paraje desde fuera de la enorme tienda que les habían facilitado los sapos y en donde habían establecido su cuartel general. Dentro de ella, todo lo que quedaba de los mandos de la aldea: tres de veinte consejeros y dos mandos superiores (de los ocho originales, incluyéndola).

Toda su fuerza de trabajo en ese momento estaba formada por poco más de tres mil civiles, cuatrocientos sapos y novecientos samurai. De sus propias fuerzas shinobi no restaban más de doscientos veinte supervivientes (de mil ochocientos que eran originalmente), tan cansados y abatidos que los sapos les habían prohibido asistirlos en las labores de rescate de civiles y recuperación de cuerpos.

Las fuerzas del Densetsu no Sennin habían calculado entre sesenta y setenta mil muertos, y para esa hora ya habían recuperado más de treinta mil cadáveres, lo que eran cuidadosamente marcados por los sapos con alguna pertenencia personal que pareciera característica a fin de facilitar su reconocimiento. De tanto en tanto, algún grito o llanto se escuchaba, cuando alguno de los civiles de los grupos de rescate encontraban a algún conocido o cercano muerto o mutilado

En ese punto de las tareas de rescate sólo recuperaban un herido por cada veinte cuerpos muertos.

La chica estaba a unos pasos de simplemente colapsar. Toda esa muerte, y esos idiotas consejeros tratando de buscar culpables cuando apenas habían pasado unas horas y cientos, sino miles esperaban una mano que los rescatara de debajo de los escombros o de algún cadáver enemigo. Los reclamos de esos idiotas habían llegado a tanto que la kunoichi les había dicho que si querían culpar a su abuelo que se enterraran un kunai y lo buscaran en la otra vida para reclamarle, pero que la dejaran a ella tranquila para organizar todo.

Mientras recibía nuevos informes de un par de pequeños sapos, quienes llegaron del Monte Myoboku con un resumen de los refugiados y heridos cobijados allí, junto con una lista de suministros a fin de que ella especificara lo que podría necesitar para esa jornada y que los sapos pudiesen llevarle, se apareció su antiguo compañero Akatsuchi con su pequeño grupo.

Ignorando todo, el enorme general le preguntó a la joven: _"¿Es cierto?"_ ; ella le respondió: _"Sí, es cierto. Si quisieras tomar el mando de todo, amigo..."_

Akatsuchi nota el cansancio en la chica, y quizás lo mejor sería relevarla en sus tareas. Pero era necesario tener un líder, y el deseo de Onoki era claro para todos. Era una vida sacrificada, por lo que empezar ahora era lo mejor para ella.

La joven se sorprendió al ver como su compañero shinobi se inclinó notoriamente ante ella, gesto imitado por su escolta, mientras le decía respetuosamente: _"¿Cuáles son sus órdenes, Kurotsuchi-sama, Yondaime Tsuchikage?"_ La chica miró a sus espaldas, notando como el gesto de los recién llegados era imitado por el reducido concejo de la aldea, e incluso los sapos se inclinaban, reconociendo su nueva calidad.

Por toda respuesta, la joven se arremangó las mangas de su sucio uniforme, para luego tocar la cabeza de su compañero jounin y decirle: _"Arriba, Akatsuchi, que tenemos mucho trabajo que hacer"_ ; el aludido respondió, firme y decidido: _"¡Hai, Tsuchikage-sama!"_.

La joven líder sale a recorrer la aldea, a fin de supervisar las labores de salvataje, mientras les señala a los sapos mensajeros una lista de cosas que requiere y pide unos trescientos ayudantes extras, mientras llegan los batallones estacionados en las Sombras, que ya deben estar a medio camino de la aldea.

.

.

.

\- ¿Te encuentras bien?

\- No lo sé, Shikamaru. Siento que todo esto no es bueno para mi.

\- ¿Acaso tu cuerpo…?

\- No, sólo estoy algo estresada. No es un espectáculo apropiado para una embarazada, supongo.

Era algo que el joven Nara se esperaba. Con lo difíciles que habían resultado los últimos días su salud (lo que ahora sabía que se debía a su estado de preñez) era obvio que la batalla y su desenlace no serían algo bueno para su pareja, por lo que Shikamaru la tomó en brazos y la llevó a una tienda cercana, a fin de que tomara algo y pudiera dormir. En el camino llamó a Matsuri, a fin de que la cuidara mientras él ayuda en la coordinación de las tareas de salvamento en ese sector.

Le sorprendió el que Temari no tratara en ningún momento de resistirse a ser retirada y obligada a descansar. Eso hizo que el joven general se preocupara todavía más: mal que mal, era la salud de su futura esposa y la de su hijo o hija la que estaban en juego, por lo que luego de acomodarla y acariciarla unos momentos, a fin de relajarla, le ordenó quedarse allí en lo que restaba del día, y que si necesitaba algo mandara a buscarlo por medio de Matsuri.

Luego de que Shikamaru salió de la tienda, la general de Suna se arropó en la camilla donde la dejó su novio, mientras pensaba que, aún en esas circunstancias, ese flojo podía ser tierno y considerado para con ella (cuando lo que esperaba era un regaño de su parte).

Si, seguramente ese tonto sería un muy afectuoso esposo y padre, por más que quisiera aparentar lo contrario.

* * *

Gaara había despedido al último grupo de sapos a eso de las cinco.

Tenían ya seis mil shinobi allí, gracias a la rápida llegada de parte de las tropas de Baki, quienes utilizando el sistema de evacuación (gracias a la ayuda del equipo de sapos marcadores, quienes se habían movilizado hasta el refugio para poder realizar su tarea con ellos) se habían apersonado en la villa veinte minutos después de que la batalla terminara.

Había recibido el informe de bajas entre sus tropas: cuatrocientos treinta y un muertos, la mayoría de la división que se supone partiría a la frontera y a cuyo lado había peleado esa tarde. No había una cifra total de bajas civiles aún, ya que las operaciones de salvamento todavía no habían terminado. Afortunadamente le restó una parte del chakra del Kyubi proporcionado por su amigo para la batalla, y había podido usarlo para mejorar las capacidades sensoras de un par de decenas de sus shinobi, con lo que había podido liberar a los sapos de dicha tarea.

Para esas horas varias columnas de humo se alzaban en toda Suna: eran las piras en que se quemaban los restos de los miles de enemigos muertos, serpientes y zetsus blancos por igual.

Era necesario dar rápido paso a todo aquello. La aldea debía repararse cuanto antes, a fin de quedar disponibles para lo que restaba de la guerra.

El joven Kazekage tan sólo esperaba que ahora sí todos aceptaran el liderazgo de Naruto. No había sido lo más deseable, pero si aquel desastre no convencía a Onoki y A de someterse al Maestro Sabio, nada lo haría.

* * *

Shizune estaba particularmente nerviosa. Es que las seguridades que los sapos le daban respecto al estado de salud de Rokudaime Hokage simplemente no le convencían.

Apenas habían logrado traer setecientos elementos de las Olas, entre shinobi y milicianos, para cooperar con las tareas de salvamento y limpieza. En consideración a los números de atrapados existentes en la Hoja, Naruto había accedido a aumentar el número de sapos de apoyo presentes, y parte del grupo de batalla de Kirigakure había sido movido a Konoha.

Con los sapos de la Niebla había llegado un shinobi: Kiba.

La noticia le fue llevada por los hermanos Dokugama en persona. Naruto sentía que se lo debía, por lo que representaba en su vida y por la trascendencia de la misma: Inuzuka Tsume, líder del Clan Inuzuka y su madre, había muerto en la defensa de la Hoja.

Su cuerpo fue reconocido por uno de los clones del avatar del rubio durante la pelea. Rodeada de otros cinco shinobi, y a sus pies su ninken, _Kuromaru_. No habían quedado testigos de su caída, más que los restos de tres enormes serpientes y cerca de cuarenta zetsus blancos en las cercanías. El can tenía una marca de mordida en su lomo, pero resultaba imposible saber si había sido alcanzado en un intento de proteger a su ama o si ésta había caído luego de ver a su compañero canino ser mordido, en un intento por salvarlo.

Kiba había recibido la noticia estando sólo, y había retornado a Konoha sin avisarles a sus compañeros. Mientras acompañaba el cuerpo de su madre, esperando la pronta llegada de su hermana, quien venía a toda carrera en el grupo de Maito Gai, se apareció Akamaru, acompañado de un enorme sapo de armadura.

Allí, con su perro blanco por toda compañía, el joven Inuzuka se quedó, sentado junto a su madre, cuyo cuerpo, cubierto por una manta, estaba acomodado en una explanada al lado de otros doscientos muertos, parte de los caídos de ese día.

* * *

C nunca esperó ver a Samui a cargo de la Aldea. Pero con A-sama y Darui lejos, y los demás mandos muertos, evacuados o desaparecidos, ella resultaba ser la shinobi de mayor jerarquía presente.

El general de Kumo había llegado junto con el último grupo de refuerzos, y sólo pretendía informarse de lo sucedido para luego retornar con el resto sus tropas en Kusa para traerlas por tierra de regreso a la aldea.

Pero era evidente que no podía simplemente largarse.

Decidió tomar el mando de la villa y coordinar las labores de rescate dentro de la misma. Samui no podía estar más feliz de ser relegada de esas labores, sobre todo considerando el estado de agotamiento en que había quedado luego de la batalla.

En vista de que necesitaban un oficial a cargo, Omoi recibió del líder temporal de la villa su nueva tarea: sería el nuevo general a cargo del Segundo Ejército de Operaciones en Kusa, con la sola responsabilidad de traer las tropas a casa lo antes posible.

Los sapos llevaron al recién designado a su nuevo destino. No era una situación que lo convenciera mayormente a Omoi, sobre todo considerando que cada par de manos contaba para adelantar las labores de ayuda en Kumo, pero comprendía que aquello también era necesario.

.

.

.

Decenas de ratas de tinta se escabullían entre los restos de un enorme edificio colapsado. Los sapos ya habían informado la presencia de sobrevivientes en los pisos más bajos, y Sai usaba a sus invocaciones para verificar su estado de salud, a fin de saber si podían aguantar un poco o si necesitaban apurarse para sacarlos de allí.

Ino trabajaba en uno de los tres hospitales de campaña, ubicado en el patio central del destruido centro médico shinobi de Kumogakure. De tanto en tanto, pasaba a ver el estado de su amigo Choji, quien a diferencia de otros no había sido evacuado por los sapos al considerar que siendo su condición estable (ya que sólo tenía agotamiento extremo y una herida ya tratada en su palma izquierda) y que el hospital de los sapos estaba ya saturado, le habían dejado en la aldea, al cuidado de una compañera pelirroja, al igual que a una treintena de otros heridos, bajo custodia de un equipo de combate de sapos y un par de clones rubios hasta que la pelea concluyó.

La rubia de Konoha se quedó viendo como Karui se quedaba unos momentos allí, sosteniendo la mano herida de Choji, mientras le hablaba al oído a su desvanecido compañero. No sabía qué cosa le estaba diciendo la kunoichi, pero seguramente sería algo bueno.

Era evidente que algo había entre esos dos. Su conducta durante la mañana era demasiado evidente para ser ignorada, y seguramente del lado del joven Akimichi esos sentimientos eran compartidos.

Era una pena que un escape y una pelea a muerte hubiesen sido necesarios para que ambos se sinceraran consigo mismos.

" _El destino tiene formas muy extrañas de actuar"_ , pensó Ino, justo antes de retornar a su ronda médica.

.

.

.

Gamakoji, quien en ese momento ejercía el mando de las fuerzas de socorro de sapos en Kumo, veía como el sol descendía más allá de los muros occidentales de la destruida aldea.

En su cinto, a su cintura, iba guardada en su funda la hoja partida de su katana sin filo.

El desgaste sufrido por su arma, principalmente por la batalla en Kusa, había hecho mella en su resistencia, y finalmente había cedido mientras combatía a las serpientes allí, en la Nube. Había sido descuidado con sus preparativos, y por su negligencia se encontró desarmado al par de minutos de iniciada la pelea.

Un accidente que le dejó en evidencia su propia debilidad. Una debilidad que le había costado la vida a su abuelo.

Su tío y maestro se había largado temprano, de regreso al Monte Myoboku. Él, en cambio, consciente de que el clon avatar del rubio seguramente se marcharía para informar de todo lo ocurrido a su creador, había escogido quedarse allí, fingiendo asumir un papel que en realidad no era necesario: con el nivel de organización de los sapos, un mando aparte de los de los humanos de la villa no era requerido.

Pero esa lejanía de sus amigos y su maestro le servía para meditar en todo lo ocurrido.

Kenshin ya sabía lo que sucedería en unos días, y era claro que tenía un gran punto débil que debía subsanar. Pero confrontar a su tío Togo, en esas circunstancias, era… complicado…

Afortunadamente el destino le dio una mano al gigantesco sapo, ya que Kenshiro llegó hasta donde su joven discípulo se encontraba, sorprendiéndolo:

\- Muchacho, el Maestro Sennin pregunta por ti. Hay una reunión general en casa de Gamabunta-san y todos sus cercanos deben estar allí; hay asuntos demasiado trascendentales que deben ser discutidos.

\- Supongo que Naruto quiere hacer planes para la próxima batalla.

\- Así es, pero parece ser que la situación es más grave de lo que debería…

\- ¿Cómo?

\- Uzumaki-dono prepara un plan de contingencia, por si llega a ser vencido.

Eso era algo nuevo. Si algo Kenshin conocía del rubio era ese optimismo inquebrantable, que muchas veces rayaba en lo absurdo, por lo que si contemplaba siquiera la posibilidad de un fracaso quería decir que sus posibilidades de victoria eran, a lo menos, dudosas:

\- No sé si deba ir, luego de lo ocurrido.

\- Perdiste tu espada, Kenshin. Los sapos que combatían cerca tuyo se percataron de lo que pasaste cuando aquello ocurrió. Eres fuerte, pero mucha de tu fuerza es tu técnica con la katana; en eso eres igual a todos los espadachines, quienes al verse desarmados es como si les cortaran los brazos.

\- Si… maestro, me quería disculpar con usted…

\- ¿Porqué, muchacho?

\- Nunca se lo dije, pero consideraba absurdo que usted pasara tanto tiempo entrenando en combate físico cuando era tan bueno en kenjutsu. Siempre pensé que eso era una pérdida de tiempo, y que seguramente su poder sería mucho mayor si se hubiese concentrado sólo en el arte de la espada, pero hoy he podido comprobar por mi mismo lo equivocado que estaba…

\- No importa, chico.

\- Pero, si yo… si mi fuerza… tal vez, mi abuelo…

\- Papá sabía el riesgo que corría, y si cayó en batalla fue para proteger a otros. Duele, y mucho, y comprendo tus sentimientos: yo mismo no dejo de pensar en que tal vez debí permanecer a su lado y no junto al clon del Maestro Sennin, donde quizás no era realmente necesario. Es como si una parte de mi deseara reemplazar a todos esos enemigos que derroté por esa sola serpiente…

\- Me siento igual, tío Togo.

\- Debes comprender que en el orden de las cosas una vida no vale más que otras, y no puedes pretender deshacer las cosas para cambiar algo que ha salido mal, sacrificando a muchos en el proceso. Si el gran Fujita-gama hubiese permanecido en casa se abría salvado, pero cientos de humanos y sapos habrían muerto al no contar con su protección, con su fuerza y su liderazgo. Si yo hubiese permanecido junto a mi padre quizás esos revividos hubiesen derrotado al avatar de tu invocador y causado un desastre de proporciones. Si tu espada no se hubiese roto podrías haber muerto al exponerte más de lo necesario, confiado en tu técnica…

\- Pero eso habría sido mejor que verme reducido como lo fui. Me sentí un inútil sin mi espada, cuando con ella pensaba que era invencible. No deseo sentirme así de nuevo.

\- Todavía no lo aprendes, pero cuando llegas a un nivel de fuerza superior al resto te impones límites, por miedo.

\- ¿Miedo?

\- Miedo a que tu poder te enceguezca, y termines cometiendo un error. Te vuelves imparable, y dejas de notar a los que están debajo de ti. Mírame a mi: si cometiera un error cuando entreno con mis compañeros maestros y los golpeara con mi técnica asesina, los mataría antes de poder hacer cualquier cosa para evitarlo. Y no sólo yo: cada uno de nosotros, así como aquellos que se nos comparan, tenemos el mismo problema, y nos lanzamos a la pelea creyendo que somos invencibles. Pero no lo somos.

\- ¿Lo dice por Ken-san?

\- También. Ahora tu amigo invocador tiene una pelea que lo exigirá al máximo, y los requiere a todos ustedes, jóvenes sapos, para que le recuerden que no es invencible, y que con todo su poder y su grandeza siempre necesitará de una mano que lo sostenga. Ese es el deber de ustedes cuatro, sus guardianes.

\- Pero me falta mucho, si hoy, sin mi espada, yo…

\- Soy tu maestro, Koji, pero sólo lo haré si lo pides directamente.

\- Pero… ¿es que acaso hay tiempo?

\- Siempre hay tiempo, discípulo. Incluso una hora basta para volverte más fuerte, si lo necesitas y estás dispuesto a hacer el sacrificio.

El gran sapo de armadura entiende lo que su tío le dice: el invencible Kenshiro confía en él, y sólo espera que se decida. Decidido, se inclina al suelo con su gran porte, a fin de suplicarle a su maestro por su ayuda: _"Por favor, Kenshiro-sama, mi maestro… necesito me me entrene una vez más. Enséñeme a pelear con mis manos desnudas; comparta conmigo su gran poder para poder ser de ayuda a los míos, para protegerlos a todos, como no pude hacerlo este día. No quiero perder a ninguno de ellos, nunca más"._

Togo, que con el gran tamaño de su discípulo apenas alcanza la envergadura de la cabeza de Kenshin, le responde: _"Bien, si así lo deseas. Con tu nivel actual tres días serán más que suficientes"_.

Más animado, Koji se levanta del suelo, sentándose en el suelo, frente a su maestro. Tiene una duda:

\- ¿Porqué tres días, maestro?

\- Necesitarás los dos siguientes para reponerte de lo molido que vas a quedar. No puedes ir a una batalla tan importante sin estar descansado. Ah, y manda a reparar tu katana.

\- Lo haré, sensei.

\- Sabes, resulta extraño como ha sucedido todo. En la historia de Kenshin, hubo una ocasión en que el destajador perdió su espada, y debió regresar con su maestro para completar su entrenamiento y volverse más fuerte, impulsado por el mismo sentimiento que hoy tienes. Y como él, tú deberás alzarte victorioso luego de que yo, tu maestro, te lleve al borde de la muerte, para poder enfrentar a un demonio incluso más poderoso y terrible de lo que alguna vez fue Shishio Makoto.

\- Y qué piensa de todo esto, maestro.

\- ¿Yo?, yo sólo tengo una certeza: ¡ustedes vencerán!

* * *

La tarde caía sobre los restos del cuartel de Akatsuki, en el País de los Ríos.

Obito había llegado hace un par de horas a su base, siendo recibido por sus cuatro guardianes revividos, además de Zetsu.

Allí supo lo que realmente había pasado con Yakushi Kabuto, como Naruto los había sorprendido y el feroz ataque que los había alcanzado en su refugio.

Por lo que le oyó decir a su espía y secuas, ese tonto aprendiz de villano había estado jugando con el rubio Maestro Sennin, llevándose por su estúpida confianza un golpe brutal. Era evidente que, por más que lo alegara, nunca había visto a Uzumaki Naruto como una amenaza; a diferencia de él, el discípulo de la serpiente siempre despreció al rubio de Konoha y sus habilidades, creyendo tontamente que su senjutsu era superior al de aquél.

Ese tonto, creyéndose mejor que aquél que había derrotado a Pain, a Sasuke. Mejor que el que derrotó a sus fuerzas en Oto, quien humilló a las leyendas de Oro y Plata de Kumo, aplastó al Rayo Negro, aquel ante quien el Hachibi y su portador habían caído. Aquél que, con sólo un grupo de sapos, aprisionó y aniquiló a uno de sus ejércitos por si mismo. Un sujeto que tenía como subordinados a guerreros tan poderosos como los sapos que él en persona enfrentó en Konoha.

Tan parecido a Zetsu Negro, pretendiendo jugar con los poderosos. Un niño queriendo alcanzar a un dios entre los hombres.

No, Kabuto no era el rival indicado para Naruto. Sólo él, el heredero de Madara, estaba a la altura del hijo de Minato y Kushina.

.

.

.

Estaba listo a desaparecer de aquél lugar, ocultándose en la dimensión del Kamui durante los días que faltaban para su batalla final con el portador del jinchuriki, cuando Kabuto finalmente apareció.

Apenas una sombra de lo que fue.

Era evidente que el ataque que apenas había logrado evitar el hombre planta a aquél lo había golpeado de lleno. Su cuerpo mostraba señales evidentes de haber estado al borde de la muerte. Sangraba, y apenas podía caminar; era sólo una piltrafa, que parecía querer que lo mataran yendo allí, en ese patético estado.

Kabuto alzó su vista. Estaba de suerte, Obito todavía no había desaparecido.

Una única razón lo había llevado hasta allí: la certeza de que, si el falso Madara llegaba a convencerse de que había perecido, corría el riesgo de que hiciese algo que contrariara sus propios intereses. Debía recordarle que seguía con vida, que el sennin de las serpientes aún seguía a su sombra.

Quizás podría convencerlo de que todavía podía serle útil, a fin de utilizarlo para poder estar nuevamente en pie; conocía los recursos del enmascarado, y en especial lo que podía hacer Zetsu para ayudarlo. Realmente el ataque de Naruto casi lo elimina, y poder sostenerse apenas le había costado la totalidad de sus capacidades regenerativas.

Ahora, con su cuerpo tan dañado, apenas y podía controlar los injertos que se había hecho. El peligro era uno sólo: sentía bullir dentro suyo la esencia de Orochimaru, y no sabía qué podía suceder si ésta lo superaba. Cómo a su maestro, una sola idea lo impulsaba: Kabuto no quería morir.

El enmascarado avanza al encuentro de su aliado herido, en compañía de sus cuatro guardianes inmortales, mientras le ordena a Zetsu permanecer atrás. Se detiene a veinte metros de su visitante, esperando oír lo que tiene que decirle:

\- Obito…

\- ¿No habíamos quedado en que me llamarías Madara? Si tu memoria falla así debes estar mucho peor de lo que te vez, y eso ya es mucho decir.

\- ¡NO VENGAS A REÍRTE DE MI!

\- Modera tus palabras, Yakushi Kabuto, que en estos momentos no estás en condiciones de exigir nada.

\- Lo siento, es sólo… el dolor…

\- ¿Te duele? ¿Mucho?

El Sabio de las Serpientes siente como su ira bulle. Ese estúpido Uchiha sólo se burla de él; eso lo percibe incluso con su rostro oculto tras su máscara de batalla:

\- No he venido a que hagas mofa de mi. He venido a exigir tu parte del trato…

\- ¿Qué parte?

\- Somos aliados, ¿o lo has olvidado, amigo mío?

\- Recuerdo haberte dicho que después del ataque a las aldeas ya no requeriría de ti.

\- ¡Miserable! Sacrifiqué todos mis recursos para ayudarte a cumplir tus metas, y tú sólo dejaste que ese maldito Uzumaki me hiciera… ésto…

\- Ese fue tu fallo, Kabuto. Zetsu me lo contó todo, y es evidente que tu error fue el causante del ataque del muchacho. Un error que casi me cuesta la victoria cuando tus revividos se descontrolaron. A mi parecer no has cumplido con tu parte; ¿porqué tendría yo que deberte algo?

El discípulo de la serpiente respira agitado, sintiendo como sus últimas fuerzas desaparecen. Su cuerpo está tan dañado que no puede llevar a cabo el proceso de recolectar energía natural, y sin ella sus heridas nunca sanarán:

\- Estoy muriendo, Madara… necesito que…

\- (interrumpiendo) ¿Acaso pretendes que sea yo quien te salve? Veo que no sólo tu cuerpo está destrozado, tu cabeza también.

\- No tú, Zetsu…

\- Zetsu sólo pondrá sus manos sobre ti para matarte. Pero soy generoso, y reconozco lo que me has dado en estos meses. Te dejaré ir y estaremos a mano… así, cuando nos reencontremos, podré matarte sin sentir culpa por ello.

Kabuto aprieta sus dientes, pensando en como proceder. Es evidente que no conseguirá nada del enmascarado, pero quizás… si lo mata, Zetsu se vuelva a favor suyo; es obvio que lo detesta tanto como él, los verdaderos sentimientos del hombre planta nunca estuvieron ocultos ante su senjutsu.

Mientras Obito espera, mirándolo, el sabio de la Caverna Ryuchi piensa en sus opciones: en su estado actual llamar al Edo Madara sería suicida, ya que es imposible que controle a un ser tan poderoso sin nada de chakra en su cuerpo. Pero le queda su seguro de vida, los cuatro revividos Akatsuki en los que ese tonto ha puesto su confianza.

Debe ser rápido, a fin de terminar con la activación de la orden secreta antes de que el líder de Akatsuki lo detenga.

Sólo un sello, y Nagato, Deidara, Sasori y Kakuzu atacarán al enmascarado sin pensarlo.

Uchiha Obito ve como ese cuerpo destrozado murmura una despedida, para luego ejecutar un sello de liberación con su mano izquierda. Sabe de lo que se trata, y deja que el discípulo de la serpiente termine su técnica, a fin de disfrutar del espectáculo de su desesperación.

Uno, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco.

Cinco segundos pasan, y nada ha sucedido.

Kabuto no sabe qué ocurre, y decide sacrificar una parte del escaso chakra que le resta para poder examinar a sus cuatro peones. Y lo descubre.

Esos cuatro ya no le son fieles: _"¿Cómo lo hiciste, Obito?"_

El enmascarado, ignorando su pregunta, sólo le responde: _"Te dije que no usaras mi verdadero nombre, insensato. Al menos ya sé que me deseas muerto, y ningún compromiso tengo contigo… Kakuzu, acaba con él..."_

El revivido de Takigakure activa su corazón katon, cuya máscara emerge de su pecho desnudo. Ante la mirada incrédula del moribundo Kabuto, Kakuzu realiza los sellos necesarios para su jutsu " _Katon: Zukokku"._ De la máscara de tigre surge una enorme ola de fuego comprimido, que impacta el lugar donde el Sabio de las Serpientes se encuentra, golpeándolo de lleno y estallando llamas furiosas que se expanden alrededor, llegando incluso a golpear con su fuerza a Obito y sus demás revividos.

Su ojo blanco le muestra al enmascarado el resultado del ataque. Resignado, se gira, ordenando a los revividos que vuelvan a su punto de vigilancia en las profundidades de la tierra, en la parte que aún permanece en pie de su cuartel.

Zetsu, luego de que esos cuatro se marchan, le pregunta a su líder:

\- ¿Acaso ha muerto?

\- No. Ese miserable dejó su piel exterior y escapó en un cuerpo de serpiente, igual que como lo hacía su maestro. Desapareció justo cuando el ataque de Kakuzu estalló, aprovechando la distracción. Pero está débil, y donde sea que haya ido seguramente morirá; incluso, si sobrevive, no se recuperará hasta que sea demasiado tarde.

\- Es peligroso dejarlo ir…

\- No me interesa. La alianza con ese sujeto ha terminado. Zetsu, ahora tengo algo más importante para ti.

\- Dime, Obito.

\- Necesito que busques a Uchiha Sasuke. Actualmente se encuentra en Konoha, pero seguramente tratará de intervenir en mi batalla con el jinchuriki del Kyubi.

\- ¿Deseas que lo capture? ¿que lo mantenga alejado?

\- Mátalo.

\- No hablarás ense-…

\- (interrumpiendo, repite su orden con firmeza) Mátalo. No me sirve de nada vivo, sólo buscalo y acaba con él.

\- Tal vez no sea…

\- ¿Acaso eres sordo, Zetsu? Recuerda tu posición; eres mi sirviente y mis órdenes son absolutas. Si no lo haces, te exterminaré con mis propias manos.

El hombre planta está sorprendido, y trata de ganar tiempo, a fin de que la parte de su ser oscuro dentro de Obito intervenga para detenerlo, pero nada pasa. Él sabe que si elimina al muchacho Uchiha, nada impedirá que Naruto lo cace. Peor aún, si Kabuto sobrevive y se recupera antes de que su plan se complete, liberará sobre ellos el poder y la furia incontenible de Uchiha Madara, condenándolos a todos.

El falso Madara hace surgir su Mangekyo Sharingan, a fin de evidenciar su molestia por las dudas que manifiesta su sirviente ante sus órdenes. Allí Zetsu comprende que no tiene forma de negarse a la petición de su amo.

No sabe lo que ha sucedido con su parte oscura dentro del enmascarado, pero si ha sido suprimido de alguna manera no tiene forma de resistirse a los deseos del heredero de Madara. Ya no tiene la opción de confesarle todo (había mantenido la noticia de la existencia del Edo Madara oculta incluso de su otra mitad, a fin de precaver que Obito se enterara por esa vía si es que llegaba a interactuar con aquél), por lo que apostará todo a su destino.

Deberá jugar con esas nuevas reglas y acabar con Uchiha Sasuke. Luego verá como solucionar todo entre él y el líder y último superviviente de Akatsuki.

Obito sonríe tras su máscara, mientras observa como el hombre planta se marcha, resignado a seguir sus órdenes. Con un poco de suerte y tanto él como el mocoso Uchiha morirán antes de que llegue la hora de su batalla final y su ascenso al poder absoluto.

La hora de su triunfo.

* * *

Una serpiente plateada, de metro y medio de largo, se apareció en las agrestes tierras de la Caverna Ryuchi, el santuario sagrado de las serpientes controladoras de chakra.

Con las estrellas iluminando pobremente el cielo y la luna oculta detrás de una nube pasajera, el ofidio se movió lentamente por entre las rocas, hasta posarse en una larga piedra aplanada, donde se ensanchó hasta perder totalmente su forma, con una cabeza grotesca que se abrió para expulsar, en medio de jugos salivosos, el cuerpo desnudo de Yakushi Kabuto, para luego simplemente rasgarse en mil pedazos.

Kabuto apenas y se movía.

Tenía frío, sus huesos estaban rotos y sus órganos internos comenzaban a ceder. Sin chakra para sostener su sistema, el discípulo de Orochimaru sólo se quedó allí, esperando la muerte.

Curiosas, varias serpientes de los alrededores del lugar se aproximaron, hasta ser cientos: grandes y pequeñas, de muchas formas y colores, irradiando calor a base de chakra natural para mantenerse en movimiento en el frio de la noche.

En eso se apareció en medio de todas la gran Naga Blanca, _Hakujya Sennin_ , con su colosal porte, su collar y el turbante negro con puntas que usaba habitualmente. Alrededor de la líder de los miles que habitaban la Cueva del Dragón y sus alrededores, la tierra sagrada de las serpientes, cientos de siseos se oyeron, como si fuesen murmullos: _"Mátenlo"; "debe morir"; "sólo nos ha traído muerte"; "vergüenza..."_

… … … …

" _¡SILENCIO!"_

La atronadora voz de la víbora mayor silenció todo ruido, todo murmullo.

Con cuidado, la serpiente blanca de franjas amarillas cogió el cuerpo inmóvil de su discípulo, con su boca, inyectando de su veneno en su cuerpo, el que actuó como un poderoso narcótico. Luego lo llevó a la entrada del complejo de cavernas, usando su cola para cavar un agujero que perfectamente podía haber sido la sepultura del humano.

Allí lo depositó con sumo cuidado, para luego ordenar a sus hijos e hijas hacer lo que debía hacerse.

Varias decenas de serpientes, de no más de un metro de largo, cubrieron el cuerpo del moribundo Kabuto, mientras sus hermanas mayores usaban sus colmillos para romper sus cuerpos, dejando que la sangre y las vísceras de las sacrificadas bañaran al humano caído, formando un lecho húmedo y lodoso, putrefacto, en el que terminó sumergido el moribundo.

Cuando la cama estuvo lista, la gran Naga Blanca se arremolinó sobre su discípulo humano, cubriendo su lecho de tierra y sangre, irradiando su poderoso chakra sobre el inerte humano.

Esa sería su cámara de resurrección. Debería permanecer allí un ciclo solar completo, inmóvil y en ayunas, solamente concentrada en esa tarea, a fin de poder regenerar al caído por completo.

Las serpientes más grandes de las que aún subsistían en el paraje se acercaron respetuosamente a su líder, a fin de consultarle el porqué sacrificaba tanto por un humano que había provocado con sus acciones la muerte de cientos de sus mejores combatientes y al enemistad de los sapos del Monte Myoboku y del heredero de Rikudo Sennin, arriesgándose a traer sobre ellos la venganza del ser más poderoso sobre la tierra. Hakujya-sama les respondió a sus hermanos y hermanas: _"He visto las estrellas y oído al viento: este humano todavía tiene un papel que cumplir, un destino que no soy capaz de dilucidar. No debe morir todavía, aunque tengamos que morir nosotras en su lugar"_.

Luego de oír la sentencia de la mayor de ellas a las demás no les quedó más que agachar la cabeza, resignadas.

Mientras las demás serpientes gigantes se alejaban, de regreso a sus lugares de sueño, la serpiente blanca cerró sus ojos.

Día con día, esperaría hasta que su tarea fuera finalmente completada.

* * *

La reunión en casa de Gamabunta duró hasta las dos de la madrugada.

Eran demasiadas las cosas que debían ser tratadas por los líderes del Ejército Gama.

El resumen del día era impresionante: sesenta y cinco mil zetsus blancos eliminados en las cinco aldeas, además de trescientas ochenta serpiente gigantes. Las cámaras de contención rebozaban con casi quinientos nuevos revividos, con los cuales los productos del Edo Tensei eliminados o neutralizados en lo que iba de la guerra llegaban a casi setecientos muertos vivientes (incluyendo en la cuenta los capturados en batallas anteriores y los que se habían librado de la técnica por sus propios medios).

Seguramente los recursos por el lado del discípulo de Orochimaru estaban virtualmente agotados, pero quedaba un detalle con los zetsus blancos: según las palabras del mismo Kabuto originalmente eran alrededor de cien mil, con lo que todavía debían existir unos diez mil de ellos, mas o menos. Y eso si es que el falso Madara no hubiese creado más en el intertanto y que los eliminados en Oto, Kusa y en los demás lugares estuviesen comprendido en ese número inicial.

Consultada al respecto, Shima informó al consejo de mando que de los doscientos mil refugiados originales en el monte la mitad ya había sido regresado a sus hogares, siendo los restantes casi todos nativos de Iwa y Kumo, además de los heridos que aún eran cuidados por los sapos en su hospital de campaña. Todos esos pasarían entre uno y dos días más allí, en el Monte, a fin de no estorbar con su presencia las tareas de limpieza de las zonas devastadas durante la batalla.

Al menos los suministros para su cuidado, aumentados con ayudas de parte de Tetsu, Ame y Kiri, estaban asegurados hasta por una semana, de ser necesario.

Fukasaku fue el encargado de dar cuenta de las bajas: ciento once sapos muertos, entre los que se contaban el líder de la familia de Sapos del Bosque, Fujita-gama, y Gamaken, uno de los cinco grandes maestros. Además habían otros trescientos heridos siendo tratados aún a esas horas, y dos mil quinientos sapos de los grupos de batalla estaban todavía en las aldeas de Iwa, Kumo y Konoha apoyando las labores de rescate y recuperación.

Naruto les explicó a los sapos reunidos allí lo que sucedería en los próximos días.

Deberían adoptarse los preparativos para la próxima batalla contra el falso Madara en el País de los Ríos. Tres mil sapos serían movilizados a fin de formar un perímetro de cincuenta kilómetros de radio alrededor del punto cero, los restos del destruido cuartel de Akatsuki.

El plan era que el Sabio de los Sapos enfrentaría la batalla sólo, y en caso de requerirlo llamaría a los miembros de su equipo de sapos a asistirlo. Consultado por Gamatsu, el líder de los escoltas de Gamamaru-ojii, sobre el porqué no llevaba consigo a los maestros sapos restantes y a otras tropas selectas, el rubio tuvo que explicarles que los necesitaba para implementar un plan que sería su último recurso, uno que requería la fuerza y el gran manejo de chakra de los maestros sapos.

Engañarían al enmascarado haciéndolo pensar que los miles de sapos del perímetro de seguridad tenían como finalidad evitar que los extraños se colaran a la pelea, pero esa fuerza tendría también una segunda misión, una que garantizaría la muerte del falso Madara y de quien quiera que lo apoyara en caso de que Naruto cayera derrotado.

Aunque seguramente ese recurso final significaría la muerte de la mayoría de la fuerza de sapos en el proceso. Un precio bajo a pagar para garantizar que el enmascarado no triunfara y trajera el fin de todos los que habitaban en el continente elemental.

Intrigado por lo que podía significar aquello, Naruto le enseño a los sapos un pergamino, del tamaño de una hoja regular. Sólo Fukasaku pudo reconocer lo que ese conjunto de signos escritos significaban, y entendió lo que significaba el último recurso del heredero de Rikudo Sennin. Y se hizo evidente porqué sólo serían tres mil los sapos involucrados en la operación: sólo los guerreros, así como los más fuertes entre los que podían controlar su chakra natural podrían intervenir en ello.

.

.

.

El sol del amanecer fue el testigo de la ceremonia de despedida de los sapos caídos en la batalla de las aldeas.

La larga procesión intrigó a los humanos que, en calidad de refugiados, pudieron contemplar la marcha de los anfibios, a esas horas tan tempranas. Aunque lejanos, todos ellos pudieron contemplar como varios cuerpos gigantes eran cargados en brazos por sapos de veinte metros de alto.

Lejos de la vista de los extraños y encabezando la procesión iba Naruto, cargando en sus brazos a un pequeño sapo enfermero, de poco más de un metro de alto: se llamaba Gamano, y había muerto aplastado por una muralla mientras intentaba salvar a unos humanos en la aldea de Kumo. El sapo verde agua iba bien envuelto en una manta, ya que su cuerpo había sido destrozado y sólo conservaba sus extremidades más menos completas.

Al igual que ese pequeño, ciento dos cuerpos de los sapos caídos el día anterior (los demás, devorados por serpientes que habían escapado del lugar de la batalla, eran evidentemente irrecuperables) eran llevados al lugar final donde sus cuerpos serían entregados a la tierra, a fin de completar el ciclo perpetuo de muerte y renovación.

 _Los sapos no tenían sepulturas. Aquella práctica de enterrar a sus muertos, eminentemente humana, carecía de sentido para los anfibios, quienes comprendían que sólo eran parte de un sistema mayor, y que al igual que los insectos que les servían de sustento ellos mismos, en su muerte, debían sustentar a otros. Ese era el pacto universal entre todas las criaturas vivientes, una que quitaba a la muerte su carga fatal, y que hacía que el matar para subsistir no fuese un pecado entre ellas._

 _En tiempos remotos, cuando vivían lejos de su santuario secreto, los cuerpos de los difuntos quedaban allí donde caían, a merced de carroñeros y oportunistas, quienes al devorarlos cumplían con un deber ancestral. Pero ahora, viviendo en un lugar donde esas bestias asesinas no existían, se hacía necesario llevar a los difuntos a un último viaje, uno que entregaría sus restos mortales a quienes los recibirían en sus cuerpos, regresándolos a la nada y al todo._

 _Para los sapos del Monte Myoboku, ese lugar estaba más allá de las altas cumbres que eran el hogar de Iwagama y los sapos ermitaños de montaña, en un llano donde depositaban a los suyos para que las aves del cielo y las bestias de la tierra hicieran su parte. El festín final, en que los vivos cumplían su papel en el gran orden de las cosas, ofreciendo la carne y sangre de sus muertos, con la esperanza que su esencia viajara al más allá, libres ya de toda atadura material._

Naruto se sorprendió al llegar al valle funerario. Esperaba ver cientos, miles de esqueletos secos al sol, pero no había nada. Como si todos esos muertos del pasado simplemente no existieran.

Uno a uno los cuerpos de los caídos fueron depositados allí. Gamakoji dejó a su abuelo allí, con sumo cuidado. Las aves carroñeras aparecieron en los cielos, pero ninguna hizo ningún intento de atacar a los recién llegados, ni siquiera a los más pequeños.

Todas ellas sabían que esa era su ofrenda, y que debían esperar.

Al terminar de depositar a los muertos, los sapos se alejaron unos cientos de metros, y esperaron.

Al poco tiempo las bestias de la tierra se comenzaron a reunir, dejándose caer sobre todos esos cuerpos. Llegaron los que vuelan, los que se arrastran, los que caminan. Todos ellos, aceptando la ofrenda de los sapos de Myobokuzan.

Naruto se sentía incómodo con el grotesco espectáculo de ver esos cuerpos ser destrozados y devorados. Dirigió su mirada a los sapos, preocupado por ellos, pero éstos sólo miraban y sonreían. Al ver su incomodidad, Togo se aproximó a su compañero humano a fin de explicarle: _"Nuestros hermanos, hijos de nuestra madre "la vida" y nuestro padre "el mundo", han aceptado a nuestros muertos con agrado, porque eran dignos de continuar su camino y volverse uno con el todo. Por eso sonreímos, por que han sido encontrados aptos para seguir adelante, como todos esperamos serlo algún día"_.

Sin esperar a que terminaran el macabro festín, los sapos se dieron la espalda para regresar a su hogar. Eran ya los diez de la mañana, y les tomaría casi dos horas el regresar a casa.

Naruto, por su parte, se preparó para partir para el País de las Cascadas, al encuentro de su próxima cita. Sólo tres de sus sapos le acompañarían, ya que Kenshin le había informado que permanecería en el Monte por los próximos días.

* * *

El Hokage Hatake Kakashi finalmente había regresado.

Vivo y totalmente recuperado (salvo por ese parche que cubría la cuenca vacía de su ojo izquierdo) fue recibido por Shizune en persona, quien le informó de los avances en las tareas de limpieza y recuperación de cuerpos.

En vista de la enorme cantidad de cadáveres la líder de servicios sanitarios de la Hoja había decidido proceder a la sepultación inmediata de los mismos, en tumbas individuales sin marcar, pero con la información de los mismos, a fin de tener tiempo para realizar su identificación e informar de su destino a sus parientes. La única excepción hecha con los difuntos fue en el caso de que la identidad de las víctimas fuese ya conocida, respecto de los cuales se permitiría la celebración de ceremonias fúnebres privadas en la medida que el estado de los cuerpos lo permitiera.

Kakashi, como primera decisión suya, ordenó que los shinobi caídos fuesen custodiados en las cámaras acorazadas en el monte de los Hokages, las que se acondicionarían para conservarlos y poder realizar una gran ceremonia funeraria en cuatro días más, a fin de dar tiempo a los equipos y fuerzas fuera de la aldea para retornar a la misma.

El día antes de la gran batalla de Naruto contra Obito.

Ya todo mundo sabía del mensaje dejado por el enmascarado al rubio de Konoha, y lo que aquello significaba. Por lo mismo, era necesario reunir a todas las fuerzas disponibles en la aldea: la Hoja era la más cercana de las cinco grandes aldeas al lugar de la batalla, y su discípulo rebelde ya le había comunicado la posibilidad de caer en esa batalla, así como el que preparaba un golpe final para asegurar la muerte de su enemigo en caso de fracasar.

.

.

.

Antes que cualquier otra cosa el Hokage debía encargarse de un asunto en particular, por lo que esperó a llegar a su despacho, en la Torre, para llamar a su presencia al equipo Taka. Eran las nueve y cuarenta de la mañana.

Sasuke llegó junto con sus compañeros quince minutos después. Fue recibido por Kakashi, quien esperaba en su puesto, Maito Gai y Yamato. Sin entender de qué se trataba todo eso, el Uchiha decidió esperar a oír qué tenía que decirle la Sexta Sombra de la Hoja:

\- Uchiha Sasuke, has sido convocado para rendir cuenta de tus acciones de la última semana.

\- Explíquese.

\- Tu desaparición. Tus órdenes eran claras y precisas: luego de tu relevo de la guardia fronteriza deberías haberte puesto a disposición de Uzumaki Namikase Naruto, a fin de asistirlo en la cacería del falso Madara y de Kabuto. En vez de eso, simplemente desapareciste.

\- Mis comunicaciones con Naruto y con Konoha fueron interceptadas por el enemigo, por lo que desde mi partida hasta el día de ayer me mantuve realizando la tarea encomendada por mi cuenta, a la espera de noticias que nunca llegaron.

\- ¿Y donde realizaste esas tareas, con exactitud?

\- El sur del País del Fuego, hasta llegar a la frontera con el País de las Cascadas.

\- Y en todos estos días no se te ocurrió que algo podía estar pasando con la aldea o con nuestros aliados.

\- Sinceramente no.

\- El lugar en el que estabas no tiene sentido, ninguna actividad del enemigo ha sido registrada allí.

\- ¿Qué pretende decirme, señor?

\- Que tus respuestas no son del todo aceptables.

\- ¿Insinúa que trabajo para Akatsuki, acaso?

Kakashi, molesto, golpea fuertemente la mesa, mientras mira directamente a los ojos de Sasuke: _"Insinúo que eres un maldito irresponsable, incapaz de seguir una simple orden, quien sólo busca su gloria personal y que como consecuencia de tu egoísmo hemos sufrido la destrucción que puedes ver a mis espaldas. Insinúo que de nada le sirves a Konoha mientras tu primera preocupación seas tú mismo, y esos monigotes que tienes como tus compañeros te sigan sin chistar"_.

El pelinegro observa a Kakashi, para luego desviar la mirada a los dos jounin mayores. Gira su mirada a su equipo, pero ellos sólo bajan la vista, avergonzados. El chico aprieta sus dientes, incapaz de decir algo en su defensa…

\- Bien, si nada tienes que alegar contra lo que he dicho, creo que el resultado aquí es claro: el Equipo Taka queda confinado a la aldea. Tienen absolutamente prohibido traspasar sus muros, y contarán con vigilancia anbu constante.

\- Pero…

\- Es eso o la cárcel, Uchiha. Las acciones de todos ustedes son demasiado graves para pasarlas por alto.

\- Naruto se enfrentará a Madara en cinco días…

\- Y pretendo facilitarle las cosas quitándote de en medio. Es evidente que no eres capaz de ser un aporte… además, el mismo Naruto nos ha informado que desea que no intervengamos, y lo ayudemos bloqueando la frontera con el País de los Ríos por nuestro lado.

\- ¡No pueden hacerme esto!

\- Tú mismo te lo has hecho, Sasuke. Ahora regresen a sus labores; es mejor que no traten de irse si no quieren verse nuevamente como fugitivos. Y ustedes (señalando a los tres Taka restantes) es mejor que mantengan a su jefe vigilado, por su propio bien.

Sasuke se voltea y sale de la oficina, atropellando a Suigetsu en su camino. Los demás Taka corren detrás de él.

Junto con su rabia por lo sucedido, lleva una sola idea en su cabeza: No importa como tenga que hacerlo, él estará en esa pelea final y matará al líder de Akatsuki con sus propias manos.

.

.

.

\- ¿Porqué estas con tu uniforme de combate, Neji?

\- Debo dejarla por unos días, Hanabi-sama…

 _Los hermanos Dokugama habían encontrado a Hyuga Neji a eso de las seis de la tarde, el día anterior._

 _Al principio fue un encuentro extraño, y es que el ver a ese par de sapos de colores brillantes y armados descolocó al joven. Pero su sorpresa se transformó en preocupación al recibir el mensaje, tanto la carta como la parte oral del mismo._

 _El esposo de Hinata le escribía, reclamando el tesoro del cual era el custodio._

 _Dudó un segundo antes de confirmar a los sapos su presencia allí, donde era requerido. Él llevaría los ojos que una vez fueron de su amada prima y los entregaría a su legítimo dueño, además de gestionar el personal médico requerido para la operación que el rubio pretendía realizar._

 _Una sola exigencia le hizo a Naruto por intermedio de sus mensajeros, una que fue respondida durante la noche._

 _Había preparado todo su partida, recuperando la cajita de madera que los contenía de una de las cámaras acorazadas de la montaña, el lugar escogido para custodiarlos, y sólo requería dar aviso tanto a su prima menor como a su tío de su partida y su ausencia por unos días. Esperaba tan sólo que ninguno de ellos pusiese obstáculos._

 _Esa tarea era demasiado importante para no cumplirla. Ni siquiera por su familia._

Hanabi estaba acostada en una cama acomodada en una de las pocas habitaciones en pie de la Mansión Principal Hyuga, vistiendo un sencillo camisón.

Neji llevaba una pequeña mochila a sus espaldas, y se veía ligeramente nervioso (lo que, para alguien tan calmado como él era demasiado inusual, y encendió las alarmas de su prima).

\- ¿Sucede algo malo?

\- No, sólo es un antiguo compromiso que debo cumplir.

\- Ya veo… supongo que vas donde Naruto. Creía que nunca llegaría este día.

\- ¿Porqué supone que iría donde él?

\- Sólo hay una cosa en el mundo que haría que me dejaras aquí, sola. Te conozco, primo, y fuera de tu compromiso nada te alejaría de mi en un momento así.

Neji no puede evitar avergonzarse ante las palabras de la jovencita. Hanabi aprovecha de tomar su mano derecha, rozando sus dedos mientras la mira. Le pregunta:

\- Al final no le contaste a papá sobre nuestro encuentro con mi tío.

\- Usted tampoco lo hizo.

\- Pensé que si alguien debía reclamarle algo, ese eras tú. Tú eres su hijo, no yo.

\- Mi padre murió el día en que eligió sacrificarse. Esa es la imagen que tengo de él, y no dejaré que una copia trastornada de él me convenza de lo contrario.

\- Afortunadamente los sapos se lo pudieron llevar antes de que algún otro del clan apareciera.

\- Si, afortunadamente.

\- No estés triste, primo. Ya nada es como era en su tiempo…

\- No es eso, sólo me siento responsable.

\- ¿Porqué?

\- Ésto…

El joven acaricia el rostro de su prima con su mano derecha, pasando sus dedos por el ojo herido de la misma, por sus parpados y la piel alrededor de aquél…

\- Casi la marca permanentemente…

\- Tú lo has dicho, casi. Los médicos del clan dicen que mi herida no dejará secuelas. Además, aunque así hubiese sido, seguramente seguiría siendo lo suficientemente bonita, ¿verdad?

\- No debería preguntarme esas cosas, Hanabi-sama.

\- Siempre usas esa manera de llamarme cuando estás nervioso, aunque no lo demuestres. Por eso es que a mi hermana la llamabas así todo el tiempo; si es que te miro y me convenzo de que en realidad estabas enamorado de ella.

\- Sabe que no es así, aunque reconozco que siempre me sentí incómodo cerca suyo.

\- Espero poder llegar a ser como ella algún día.

\- No aspire a eso, Hanabi-sama; usted será diferente, maravillosa en su propia manera de ser.

\- Claro, y tampoco tendré esos enormes pechos que lucía mi hermana…

\- ¿Trata de incomodarme?

\- Vamos, si eres el único con el que podría hablar de esas cosas, primo. Recuerda que mientras más pase el tiempo peor será todo. Me incomoda tu sacrificio.

\- Se equivoca, no es ningún sacrificio.

\- Sigo pensando que otou-san se apuró demasiado con ese papel.

\- ¿Y todavía cree estar en lo correcto con lo que dijo cuando estábamos en el subterraneo?

\- Si, estoy segura de eso.

\- Y no le molesta.

\- Eres tú, Neji-niisan, ¿cómo podría molestarme? Si las circunstancias fueran otras, sería la envidia de toda la aldea.

\- Igual yo.

\- Lo dudo, tengo apenas trece.

\- Y ya es como es. Estoy ansioso de ver como será en unos años más. Estaré orgulloso de ser testigo de aquello.

La joven se sonroja, apartando la mirada. Neji decide ignorarla, mientras alza la voz; una presencia surge, sujeta en una esquina de la habitación. Hanabi mira al extraño sorprendida, pero la tranquilidad de su primo ante el visitante la mantiene serena.

Neji le explica:

\- Él es Gamatsu-san, uno de los aliados de Naruto-sama. Se ha comprometido a cuidarla mientras me encuentre ausente. No se preocupe, es muy fuerte, incluso más que yo, y cumplirá su tarea a cabalidad. Además, su camuflaje es invisible para el byakugan, por lo que los demás no sabrán que se encuentra aquí.

\- Es muy lindo, sobre todos esos ojos dorados (el sapo agradece las palabras de la chica).

\- Debo marcharme. Calculo que regresaré en unos tres días.

\- Cuídate, Neji. Recuerda que debes regresar a nosotros.

\- No, mi deber es con usted y nadie más, Hanabi-sama.

El joven Hyuga se despide besando la frente de la muchacha, lentamente, para luego encargársela al sapo shinobi, quien se oculta nuevamente en el techo de la habitación.

Hanabi ve como su primo se marcha. Activa su byakugan para seguirlo, pero el dolor en su ojo derecho, el herido, le obliga a desactivarlo rápidamente.

.

.

.

\- Hiashi-sama…

\- Te esperaba, Neji.

No esperaba encontrarse a su tío allí, en la biblioteca del Soke. Había algo que necesitaba de los documentos antiguos, algo que le serviría para la gestión que Naruto le había pedido.

\- Discúlpeme. Iba a pasar a despedirme de usted apenas terminara de recoger algo aquí.

\- Comprendo, y te vas a…

\- Ahora mismo, debo llegar a mi destino en cinco horas, por lo que no puedo retrasarme más. Mis compañeros deben estar esperando en las puertas de la aldea.

\- Sé que hace parte de los derechos del joven Uzumaki el solicitar… lo que custodias, y no pretendo desconocer aquello.

\- Lo sé, tío.

\- Pero pretendes llevarte algo más, algo que no has pedido ni a lo que tienes derecho.

\- Es verdad que no lo he pedido. Pero si tengo derecho a aquello, desde el día en que me hizo firmar ese papel y retiró el sello maldito de mi frente; quizás todavía pertenezca al boke, pero mi situación ya no es la misma.

\- ¿Y qué piensas de todo aquello?

\- Que trataba de proteger a Hanabi-chan, aunque ella cree algo diferente.

\- ¿Qué tan diferente?

\- Que usted pretendía darme el puesto de mi difunta prima, y todo lo que ha hecho ha sido con esa finalidad.

\- Ya veo… Hinata heredó la dulzura de su madre, pero Hanabi fue la que se llevó su inteligencia.

\- ¿Acaso...?

\- (interrumpiendo) Creo que lo que buscas es ésto…

El líder le arroja a su sobrino un viejo pergamino, que traía oculto entre sus ropas: es lo que Neji necesitaba. El joven se inclina, agradeciendo el gesto, a lo que el mayor responde: _"Dile a Naruto que esto no significa nada, que sólo trato de que pueda darle buen uso a algo tan importante. Mal que mal, todos asocian su nombre al nuestro y no puedo permitir que nos deje en vergüenza, menos ahora que enfrentará a nuestro enemigo. Ahora vete de una buena vez"_.

Neji guarda el pergamino recibido en su mochila, para luego voltear y salir rápidamente de la biblioteca, dejando allí a su tío, quien sólo se distrae viendo uno de los estantes del gran salón, uno de los tesoros del clan de los ojos blancos.


	51. Chapter 51

El equipo de cinco shinobi del clan Hyuga llegó a su destino a esos de las doce y diez.

Si bien Naruto no había sido todo lo específico que podía al señalarles su punto de encuentro, Neji había optado por permanecer junto al camino que, saliendo desde la misma aldea de Tsuba, iba en dirección a la frontera con el País del Fuego.

Y allí, con el pueblo a la vista a sólo unos cuantos de cientos de metros más adelante, los jóvenes de la Hoja se quedaron a un costado del camino, esperando.

Mientras sus acompañantes se recostaban en la hierba a beber un poco de jugo de sus equipajes, el ex-compañero de Tenten y Lee se apartó unos metros, a fin de hacer un rastreo de la zona, para lo cual activó su byakugan.

Un kilómetro de radio debería ser suficiente.

En eso, una presencia desconocida se aproximó veloz al punto en donde Neji se encontraba parado, a una velocidad tal que el joven apenas logró localizarlo cuando estaba a menos de doscientos metros de su posición. Rápidamente el prodigio Hyuga se colocó en posición de guardia, alcanzando a contener un puñetazo que su atacante le lanzó a la cara; de inmediato el ojiperla contestó, contraatacando con su palma izquierda mientras su derecha sujetaba firmemente el puño de su enemigo.

Para su sorpresa, su desconocido agresor logró parar su golpe juken, disgregando el chakra que portaba y sujetándolo a su vez.

Y lo reconoció: _"Tonto idiota, ¿no sabes que podría haberte matado?, ¿acaso estabas probando si era algún tipo de impostor"_ ; el rubio le contestó, mientras sonreía: _"Para nada, tu chakra es inconfundible, primo. Sólo quería ver si el dejar el servicio activo te había ablandado de alguna manera, pero veo que no es así"_.

Mientras ambos peleadores se relajaban y los acompañantes del Hyuga se aproximaban para saludar al célebre Sennin de los Sapos, Naruto no aguanta las ganas y abraza fuertemente a Neji, quien sólo se queda quieto, entre sorprendido e incómodo por esa inesperada muestra de afecto.

Lo primero que lo sorprende al rubio es percatarse, con sus propios ojos, que el Hyuga no lleva el uniforme de combate de los shinobi de Konoha, ni el protector en su frente, sino el traje de combate de la guardia del clan Hyuga (polera y pantalón negro, junto a un chaleco táctico color gris oscuro). Lo segundo, es que puede ver que el símbolo que marcaba la existencia del sello del pájaro enjaulado en él (que pudo ver cuando ambos se enfrentaron en las finales de su primer y único examen de chunnin) ya no existe.

Naruto decide tomarse unos minutos a solas con el primo de su esposa, a fin saciar su curiosidad respecto de todos esos cambios tan evidentes.

.

.

.

\- Entonces, esos cuatro son quienes harán la operación.

\- No, Naruto-sama, sólo dos de ellos. Los otros son mi escolta.

\- ¿Escolta?

\- Si, muchas cosas han cambiado desde su partida y mi situación dentro del clan es radicalmente diferente a lo que era hace unos meses.

\- Sí, me di cuenta de que ya no llevas el sello. Supongo que te pasaron a la familia principal, ya era hora.

\- Sigo siendo parte del Boke, Naruto-sama.

\- Sólo Naruto, primo.

\- Si me llama Neji en vez de tratarme con tanta cercanía, podría hacer el esfuerzo y llamarlo así.

\- Tal vez no lo creas, pero tomo el asunto de mi boda con Hinata-chan muy en serio, y aunque no sea del agrado de mi familia política, los estimo mucho a todos ustedes. En cierta manera, son la primera familiar real que tengo...

La última parte la había dicho el rubio con voz acongojada, como si estuviese avergonzado de esas palabras.

El par se había sentado a la sombra de un árbol, más allá de la vista del camino en donde se habían encontrado, mientras los acompañantes del joven Hyuga esperaban algo más alejados. Neji conocía cómo se hacían las cosas dentro del clan y sabía que ninguno de esos cuatro haría nada por enterarse de cualquier cosa que hablara con Naruto:

\- Me resulta extraño la forma en que te refieres a todo eso de la boda y tu vínculo con la familia de Hinata-sama.

\- ¿Porqué lo dices?

\- Luego de tu partida, traté de averiguar los detalles de tu supuesta relación con mi prima. Supuse que era imposible que nadie hubiese notado nada si es que los dos se veían a escondidas: algún rastro debían haber dejado. Incluso crucé palabra con Haruno-san, quien tenía mis mismas inquietudes, pero resultó que tenía aún menos información que yo.

\- ¿Sakura-chan estaba averiguando sobre mi relación con Hinata?

\- Así es, aunque desconozco sus motivos.

\- ¿Celos? Digo, no es que me importe realmente, pero resultaría interesante si fuese así.

\- Lo dudo mucho. Los Hyuga somos expertos en identificar las emociones en las personas, y ella en ningún momento demostró el nerviosismo o la molestia inherente a los celos. Era más como… curiosidad.

\- Si, era evidente que mi compañera de equipo no se quedaría con esa duda.

\- Lo cual me deja con la incógnita: al final, no pude encontrar nada que los relacionara a ustedes dos. Al principio concluí que todo eso no había sido más que una gran mentira orquestada por mi prima para poder hacerte el legítimo poseedor de su byakugan, pero luego de todo lo que he visto y oído, y ahora tu actitud…

\- ¿Qué se supone que has visto?

\- Los sapos que has dejado de guardia en el cementerio.

\- Los tengo para evitar que Kabuto robe muestras de los allí sepultados, en nada se relaciona con…

\- (interrumpiendo) Quizás tus órdenes fueran esas, pero pude conversar con varios de esos sapos en mis visitas a la tumba de Hinata-sama, y me percaté de algo muy extraño: todos los sapos parecían concentrarse en esa tumba. Cuando les pregunté si esa actitud obedecía a una orden en particular no me quisieron contestar, pero bastó con que les dijera mi nombre y mi relación con la allí sepultada para que su actitud hacia mi persona cambiara radicalmente, y comenzaron a tratarme con sumo respeto, diciendo que yo era "familia del jefe" y que si vigilaban tanto esa tumba en particular era porque allí estaba "la mujer del jefe". Si esos sapos te llamaban así significaba que no eran cercanos tuyos, y si se referían así a mi persona y a Hinata-sama era evidente que tú mismo habías evidenciado tu relación con ella y su naturaleza, a tal nivel que prácticamente todos los sapos con los que crucé palabra sabían de quien se trataba, así como quienes éramos nosotros, sus deudos. Esos sapos no mentían, y sólo repetían lo que habían visto y entendido: que la relación entre ambos fue real, y tu dolor por su pérdida verdadero, así como tu afecto hacia tu familia política, una con la cual nunca has tratado realmente y que no debería tener ninguna importancia para ti.

\- Estás exagerando, Neji.

\- No me mientas, Naruto.

El rubio pudo percatarse como su primo, en silencio, había activado su byakugan. Seguramente lo estaba usando para analizar su flujo de chakra y su reacción a sus emociones (algo que la Hinata de su mente le había comentado sobre lo que ese dojutsu podía hacer en una de sus muchas pláticas), como si fuese una máquina detectora de mentiras:

\- Bien, primo, aunque debo protestar: estás jugando sucio.

\- Reclámale a Hiashi-san cuando te lo encuentres.

\- Está bien, te lo diré: yo la amaba y aún amo a tu prima y mi amiga. Mi relación con Hinata-chan fue real, pero se desarrolló lejos de la vista de todos, en un lugar donde sólo estábamos nosotros dos. Duró poco más de un mes, y aunque no llegamos a nada físico, salvo por un beso, lo sentí como si fuera mi novia, o mi esposa. Dolió cuando la perdí, mucho más conforme pasó el tiempo, y de todas las cosas que compartí con ella sobre su vida aprendí a conocerlos mejor a todos ustedes, así como estimarlos de la manera en que ella lo hacía. Así que, en cierta manera, los veo a ustedes tres como mi familia, aun cuando mi suegro me quiera muerto.

Neji desactiva su byakugan luego de la confesión del rubio, para luego inclinarse con respeto mientras le decía: _"Me disculpo por exigirle esa confesión, Naruto-sama. No debí presionarlo para contarme algo tan personal; simplemente sentí que algún engaño se escondía en todo eso y me molestaba que usted se apropiara de algo tan valioso como la luz de mi prima por medios tan reprobables. Ahora veo que ninguno más que usted tiene derecho a ellos"_ ; luego, baja su cabeza hasta el suelo, para luego levantarse:

\- Aunque yo no me preocuparía por Hiashi-san, se le ha pasado mucho de su enojo, y probablemente en un tiempo más pueda verlo y arreglar sus diferencias civilizadamente.

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo?

\- Dos o tres años, a lo sumo.

\- Gracioso. Ahora es mi turno de incomodarte, Neji. Tengo demasiadas preguntas que hacerte.

\- Entiendo. Trataré de ser tan sincero con usted como lo ha sido conmigo.

\- Pero primero deja de hablarme tan formal, si pareciera que adoptas ese tono cada vez que estás nervioso o incómodo.

\- Es la segunda vez que me lo dicen en el día; quizás tenga razón.

\- A ver… por donde empiezo…

\- Por donde quiera, Naruto-san.

\- Bien. Dime qué rayos es eso de "Hiashi-san".

\- ¿Cómo?

\- Has tratado al papá de Hinata-chan así, dos veces, cuando antes siempre era "Hiashi-sama". Y ya me dijiste que sigues siendo del Boke, así que debe haber otra explicación para tanta confianza.

\- Ha sido sin querer, un mero descuido.

\- ¿Estás seguro?

\- Así es, Naruto-sam… Naruto-san.

\- Pero de alguna parte debe haber salido esa familiaridad, aunque no lo hayas querido decir.

\- Si. El líder del clan pretende cambiar el trato entre nosotros, pero me cuesta demasiado. Con mis primas no era tan difícil, pero con él…

\- Y eso se relaciona con el que ya no lleves el sello maldito, ¿cierto?

\- Así es.

\- Entonces cuéntame.

\- No creo que sea correcto, es un asunto privado del clan, de Hiashi-sama y de Hanabi-chan.

\- Te recuerdo que soy familia y tu amigo. Además, sospecho que todo esto tiene que ver con lo que me dijo Gai-sensei.

\- ¿Gai-san le contó? No debió hacerlo.

\- No, sólo me pidió que te diera una mano. Está preocupado por aquello que hizo que dejaras tu carrera shinobi, y ahora yo también lo estoy. Eres demasiado críptico con todo ésto, y pareciera que es algún asunto demasiado grave. Y no me gusta para nada, sobre todo si el papá de Hinata está metido en todo.

\- No hable así de Hiashi-sama. Aunque no lo crea, es menos tenebroso de lo que todos creen.

\- Eso lo sé, Hinata me lo aclaró. Pero también me dejó ver los pocos escrúpulos de ese viejo para conseguir sus fines. No me sorprendería que tratara de utilizarte para algo raro.

\- No es así. Hay un poco de eso, pero es por el bien de ambos, creo.

\- ¿Eso? ¿ambos?

\- Lo de utilizarme, estoy seguro que lo está haciendo, pero sólo porque no sabe como tratarme de otra manera. Si en vez de ordenármelo lo hubiese pedido como un favor, yo habría aceptado sin problemas. Y sobre lo último, es algo que involucra tanto a mi como a Hanabi-chan.

\- Y no se trata de que seas su guardián.

\- En estricto rigor, hace mucho que dejé de ser su guardián. Ahora mi posición es… diferente.

\- ¿Peor?

\- Mejor, diría. No, estoy seguro que es mejor, aunque seguramente Gai-san piensa que me estoy sacrificando de alguna manera. Simplemente no quise decirle más de lo necesario, fue mi error y se llevó una mala impresión de aquello.

\- Mejor confiesa de una buena vez, Neji. No tendré esos ojos tuyos pero reconozco cuando tratan de que me olvide de algo, y manejo un jutsu muy poderoso que me permite ver lo que quiera dentro de la cabeza de alguien, y no tengo problema en escarbar en lo más profundo de tus recuerdos, con todo lo vergonzoso o humillante que tengas para ofrecerme.

\- Le recuerdo que los genjutsu son inútiles contra el byakugan.

\- Es fuinjutsu, y uno muy bueno. Ahora habla antes de que decida dejar de preguntarte y elija verlo por mi mismo.

Neji ve el rostro de Naruto, esperando descubrir algún tipo de alarde. Pero no hay nada: el rubio dice la verdad, y sinceramente no desea exponerse de esa manera ante alguien tan cercano:

\- Bien. Desde hace poco más de tres meses Hanabi-chan y yo estamos comprometidos.

\- Comprometidos… ¡comprometidos!… ¿Comprometidos, como para casarse?

\- Así es, Naruto.

\- Me estás…

\- No, no lo estoy. Y mucha de la culpa es de ustedes dos, de usted y de Hinata-sama.

\- Te veo nervioso, primo. Quiero detalles.

\- Escuche bien: luego de la muerte de mi prima mayor, Hiashi-sama se vio bastante preocupado con el tema de la sucesión del clan. Le preocupaba particularmente el hecho de que las mujeres Hyuga son usualmente muy cotizadas por la nobleza del País del Fuego, debido a su crianza y sus atributos. El hecho de que sus dos posibles herederos fueran mujeres lo ponía en un aprieto, pero confiaba en que de surgir dicho problema a futuro podría disponer de una de ellas y dejar a la otra para ocupar su lugar como líder del Clan, asegurando su línea de sangre al frente del mismo.

\- No entiendo qué tiene eso de importante.

\- Debes comprender que los Hyuga son guardianes de un legado ancestral, una linea ininterrumpida de descendientes que se remonta hasta el mismo Rikudo Sennin. Nuestros ojos son parte importante de ese legado, y el motivo por el cual se conserva tan celosamente nuestra pureza.

\- Ya veo. Supongo que Hinata-chan era la elegida como ofrenda para mantener las alianzas en caso de ser necesario.

\- En realidad no. Mi tío había decidido hace mucho que su hija mayor sería la líder del clan.

\- Eso no tiene sentido. Hinata-chan insistía en que Hanabi era la preferida de su padre y que era mucho más fuerte que ella. Para ella era obvio quien sería la sucesora del viejo Hiashi.

\- Es verdad en lo que respecta a la fuerza de Hanabi-chan, pero había un punto más importante aún: el de la pureza de su byakugan. El de Hinata era particularmente poderoso, y su potencial era mucho mayor que el de su hermana menor; por ello, aunque mi difunta prima no desarrollara sus capacidades hasta el máximo era la más indicada para ser la matriarca del clan y dar al mismo descendientes que heredaran sus cualidades naturales.

\- Ella no sabía nada de eso.

\- Obviamente. Hiashi-sama nunca le hubiese revelado que su mejor atributo era su potencial como madre. Hubiese sido demasiado humillante, considerando lo mucho que se esforzaba por mejorar y poder llenar las exigencias de su padre.

\- Pero luego sucedió… eso.

\- Los planes de Hiashi-sama se vieron truncados, y se vio en la necesidad de proteger a su única heredera para así evitar que fuese tomada por extraños y que el liderazgo del Clan pasase a una de las ramas laterales de la familia principal. Y se apropió de la idea que tuvieron ustedes, Hinata y tú.

\- Lo del compromiso de matrimonio.

\- Si. Una promesa de ese tipo evitaba que Hanabi-chan fuese reclamada por cualquier otro, sin significar que tuviese que casarse efectivamente en el intertanto. Además, le aseguraba a su prometido el ocupar su lugar si algo llegara a pasarle.

\- Y Hiashi te escogió a ti, que compartes su sangre…

\- Así lo pensaba. Hiashi-sama me lo pidió hace un tiempo. Debo reconocer que me dio a escoger, aunque en las condiciones que me presentó el problema no me dejó realmente opciones: había jurado proteger a mi prima menor sobre el cuerpo de Hinata-sama y no rompería mi palabra. Firmamos la promesa e intercambiamos regalos en presencia del Consejo del Clan. Se supone que la promesa debe hacerse efectiva cuando ella cumpla dieciséis años.

\- ¿Porqué rayos pusieron un plazo si lo que querían era protegerla?

\- Fue necesario para engañar a los ancianos del clan. Debían creer que la promesa era real, y la única forma de convencerlos de que no nos obligaran a casarnos de inmediato fue hacerles ver que ella era demasiado joven y forzar su matrimonio y posible embarazo tan pronto arriesgaría su cuerpo inútilmente. Era un riesgo demasiado alto, siendo ella la última de la línea de sangre de los líderes Hyuga, por lo que señalaron una edad en que suponían que su cuerpo estaría lo suficientemente desarrollado para cumplir sus deberes de esposa a cabalidad.

\- "Cumplir sus deberes"; qué horrible forma de expresarlo.

\- Fueron sus palabras, Naruto-san. Al menos, siendo yo su prometido y no otro cualquiera dentro del clan, podemos asegurarnos que ella no sea obligada a consumar su matrimonio antes del plazo impuesto en el documento.

\- ¿Me quieres decir que si tú quisieras hacerlo… con Hanabi… podrías hacerlo? ¿Incluso contra su voluntad?

\- Tiene que comprender que la fórmula que usó Hinata-sama y Hiashi-sama imitó es una muy antigua, de otra época, una en que la mujer era poco más que un objeto. Ese tipo de promesa vuelve a los promitentes verdaderos esposos ante todos, de allí que una violación no sería considerada una falta grave. Es esa misma consecuencia la que le permitió conservar los ojos de mi prima, porque a todo efecto el matrimonio se tiene como consumado, aunque en los hechos nos fuera así. Como si ustedes fuesen un matrimonio real.

\- ¿Y Hinata hizo eso… conmigo? ¿tanta confianza me tenía? ¿y tú no me mataste cuando te enteraste de todo?

\- Ganas no me faltaron, pero suponía que ese compromiso había sido algo de común acuerdo. Sabía la intensidad de sus sentimientos por usted y supuse que ambos se amaban, de tal manera que ella pudo entregarse a si misma sin miedo. Ese tipo de promesa de matrimonio deja a la mujer muy vulnerable ante su pareja, prácticamente a su merced.

\- Ahora comprendo el porqué Hiashi suponía que ella había tenido relaciones conmigo. En ese entonces creí que exageraba, que era el mal concepto que tenía de Hinata-chan lo que lo hacía suponer lo peor de ella. Veo que me equivoqué… creo que tendré que disculparme con él cuando lo vea.

\- Me parece entender que Hinata-sama no le explicó todos los detalles de la promesa cuando lo acordó con usted.

\- Si… prácticamente no me dijo nada.

Naruto se acababa de percatar que ha dejado entrever que todo eso del compromiso de matrimonio fue algo inventado, por lo que decide apartar la conversación de ese punto en particular:

\- Pero eso, que ustedes dos puedan casarse, ¿es siquiera posible? ¿acaso no hay una ley que lo prohíba? Si son prácticamente hermanos.

\- Técnicamente primos hermanos. Nuestros padres eran mellizos.

\- Siempre creí que eran gemelos. Hinata-chan me contó que eran exactamente iguales, y que cuando era pequeña tendía a confundirlos con facilidad.

\- Ella nunca me dijo que recordaba a mi padre…

\- Si, me explicó que no te lo compartió nunca para no apenarte con su recuerdo.

\- Veo que le contó muchas cosas, tal vez demasiadas, Naruto-san.

\- Nuestras citas eran algo… complicadas, y lo que más hacíamos era recostarnos en el suelo y conversar mucho. Incluso me dijo lo de las lecciones de baile y el que tú eras su pareja.

\- Ya veo. Bien, como decía, mi padre y Hiashi-sama eran mellizos, pero su aspecto tendía a confundir a la gente. Aunque, a decir verdad, la mayoría de los miembros del clan se parecen enormemente, lo que sumado al hecho de que tendemos a usar las mismas ropas y el mismo cabello, tendemos a dar la impresión que somos muchas copias de un mismo sujeto. Pero el chakra de ambos era diferente, ligeramente diferente; en cambio, en los gemelos la firma de chakra es la misma, porque biológicamente son iguales. Además, está el hecho de que por el lado materno nuestras respectivas madres eran de ramas muy distantes del clan, del Soke y el Boke, lo que en el caso de que el matrimonio realmente se llevara a cabo y se consumara mejora las posibilidades de que no existan enfermedades extrañas en nuestros descendientes.

\- Lo dices como si ese matrimonio no fuese a realizarse.

\- El propósito de todo es darle tiempo a Hanabi de crecer y madurar lo suficiente para que asuma el liderazgo del clan. Cuando lo haga, podrá ser libre para escoger a quien desee como su pareja dentro del mismo, y estará en condiciones de imponer sus propias reglas, conmigo como su protector.

\- Ahora todo tiene sentido, y el que te quitaran el sello del pájaro enjaulado…

\- Algo necesario para ponerme en igualdad de condiciones con mi supuesta futura esposa, así como para protegerme del resto de los miembros del Soke, a fin de que no pudieran usar esa debilidad para eliminarme y acabar con el compromiso.

\- Tengo todo claro, pero sigo sin entender qué fue lo que asustó tanto a Gai-sensei como para pedirme intervenir, como si te estuviesen obligando a algo muy malo. Digo, no es por ser mal pensado, pero seguramente Hanabi-chan será una mujer hermosa y muy atractiva, en todo sentido, al igual que Hinata-chan; sinceramente no vería como una carga el que me obligaran a casarme con alguien así… a menos que tú tuvieses a otra, a quien te viste obligado a abandonar… ¿acaso tú y Tenten, ya sabes?

\- No entiendo porqué rayos todos me emparejan con mi ex-compañera. Aunque la estimo mucho y reconozco ciertos atributos en ella, Tenten no sería una pareja apropiada por varios motivos: su carácter no es el apropiado para vivir dentro de un clan tan conservador; le da demasiada importancia a su carrera shinobi (a diferencia de los Hyuga, para quienes el servicio es sólo la oportunidad para aprender aquello que se nos niega por pertenecer al Boke) y es demasiado violenta para mis gustos. Además, aunque detesto lo que representa la existencia de la familia secundaria del Clan Hyuga siempre he sabido que me casaré dentro del clan, a fin de preservar para mis descendientes el legado del byakugan.

\- Ya veo… pero quizás ya existía alguna mujer dentro del clan, o tal vez tus inclinaciones no vayan por ese lado… ¡no me mires así, que estoy sólo especulando!

\- (molesto, el ojiperla bufa irritado, para luego seguir) Sinceramente no me he preocupado por una posible pareja, ya que siempre he sido consciente de que mis superiores elegirían por mi.

\- ¿Un matrimonio arreglado? ¿y aceptarías eso?

\- Mi padre se casó así y fue muy feliz. Es una de las ventajas de pertenecer a un clan como el Hyuga: todas sus mujeres, desde las más importantes a aquellas destinadas a ser sirvientas, son educadas como flores delicadas y perfectas. Además, de tener algún gusto en particular, ese se ve reflejado en mis primas y sus atributos; debes coincidir conmigo que ante alguien de los méritos de Hinata-sama es imposible no caer encandilado.

\- Si… al igual que con Hanabi-chan, ¿verdad? Eres un zorro viejo, Neji: haz comprado en verde, je je je…

El joven Hyuga reacciona enojado a la insinuación que hace Naruto de sus intenciones para con su prima. Sabe que lo hace sólo para molestarlo, pero no deja de ser incómodo. El rubio prosigue:

\- Bien, si está todo eso claro, me aseguraré de tranquilizar a Gai-sensei cuando lo vea. Aunque te sugiero que lo busques tú mismo y le expliques todo al detalle; se nota que se preocupa por ti, y seguramente cuando vea el panorama completo te termine felicitando y sea el más feliz cuando ustedes dos se casen.

\- No me casaré con Hanabi-chan, Naruto.

\- Di lo que quiera ahora, ya veremos si la idea te parece tan repulsiva cuando ella cumpla dieciséis y se vea como toda una mujer.

\- No me parece repulsiva, simplemente no es justo para con ella. Se merece algo mejor.

\- Todas se merecen algo mejor, pero si esa regla se cumpliera en todos los casos un tonto como yo nunca habría logrado el amor de alguien como Hinata-chan. Y tú, lamento decirlo, eres otro tonto iluso que caerá redondito; ¿o es que acaso crees que alguna vez me imaginé que me terminaría enamorando de mi musa peliazul? Pero no te preocupes, que me conseguiré un muy bonito regalo para tu boda, y exigiré ser el primero de los invitados en besar a la novia.

\- Deja de burlarte y mejor dime adonde iremos, que hemos perdido demasiado tiempo hablando y hay cosas muy delicadas que realizar.

\- No diría que lo hemos perdido. Es más, me siento más unido que nunca a ti, primo.

\- Como diga, Naruto-sama.

El Maestro Sennin se levanta y le indica a su compañero de platica que le diga a sus acompañantes que lo sigan: tienen un par de kilómetros de caminata por delante antes de llegar al paraje que ha preparado con sus sapos para la operación a realizarse.

Mientras todos ellos caminan, Naruto no puede evitar comentarle algo a Neji: _"¿Sabes algo, primo? La mayoría de la gente me ofende o se burla de mi con apelativos como "tonto", "idiota" o "baka". Eres el primer sujeto que para molestarme me llama "Naruto-sama". Quizás deberías buscar otra forma de hacer mofa de mi, porque llamarme con tanto respeto no te va a resultar"_.

* * *

El grupo llega a una cascada, junto a la frontera con el País del Fuego.

Allí, esperándolos, tres gigantescos sapos, imposibles de ver por medios normales gracias a los enormes árboles del paraje, un bosque denso que se eleva a treinta metros del suelo, ocultando la corriente de agua y el espacio alrededor suyo, que se extiende un par de cientos de metros a ambos lados de la misma.

Un bonito lugar, pero por sobre todo bien oculto.

Neji ordena a sus acompañantes, indicándoles un claro hacia el punto más alejado de la cascada, lo suficientemente plano y sin matorrales cercanos como para acondicionarlo como una improvisada sala de operaciones.

Mientras eso ocurre, Naruto distribuye a sus sapos, enviando a Kishi y Tatsu a los extremos del lugar, de tal manera que cubran las entradas de la zona, mientras Ren-chan permanece junto al grupo Hyuga, dándoles protección.

Viendo que los humanos no los esperaban ver allí, la hembra sapo les dice: _"Sentimos incomodarlos, pero se supone que el enemigo está a no más de cincuenta kilómetros al noroeste, por lo que debemos ser precavidos y evitar que puedan sorprendernos, sobre todo cuando Naruto-chan estará tan vulnerable"_.

Gamatatsu se dirige a su punto de guardia, al norte. Gamakishi, en cambio, decide preguntarle al rubio porqué mejor no van al Monte Myoboku: si lo que necesitan es privacidad, ningún lugar mejor que su hogar para estar a salvo, lejos de las garras del enemigo. Pero Naruto se niega, señalándose que no desea exponer su decisión al escrutinio de los demás sapos: no puede arriesgarse a mermar su confianza exhibiendo cómo se somete a una operación para solventar uno de sus puntos débiles, no cuando se supone que él es invencible.

Ya podrán verlo con su nuevo rostro si es que sobrevive a la batalla final.

Naruto decide que sus visitantes coman algo ligero antes de continuar con lo que ha de hacerse. Él sólo los observará: está demasiado nervioso como para pretender bocado.

.

.

.

Cuando los preparativos de los Hyuga terminan, Naruto puede ver como un área circular de diez metros cuadrados de diámetro ha sido limpiada y protegida con sellos especiales. Dentro de ella, los cuatro acompañantes de Neji han levantado paredes de tela blanca, a fin de evitar la contaminación por el viento.

Los dos profesionales médicos a cargo del procedimiento, un varón de unos treinta años y una joven de poco más de veinte, se presentan al rubio: ambos pertenecen al cuerpo médico del Clan Hyuga, y si bien no han realizado antes una operación de ese tipo tienen basta experiencia tratando los ojos de los miembros del clan.

Como preparación previa le explican el procedimiento que realizaran: usando sólo anestesia local; cerrarán los puntos tenketsu que rodean a los ojos, a fin de cortar el flujo de chakra en ellos. Luego realizarán la extracción de los orbes originales, los que ocuparán el lugar de los ojos blancos en la caja contenedora. El procedimiento de inserción de los nuevos ojos será lento: luego de la reconexión del nervio óptico y de los vasos sanguíneos que los alimentan, deberán hacer microcirugía para asegurar el flujo correcto de chakra a los mismos; lo último, aunque innecesario para poder ver y hacer un uso básico del byakugan, es indispensable para alimentar las formas más complejas del mismo.

Todo el procedimiento debería durar entre hora y hora y media, y el ojo debería funcionar en menos de cuatro horas. Sorprendido por ese último detalle, los médicos le explican al joven que los ojos Hyuga tienen una gran compatibilidad con los extraños, y raramente surgen problemas de rechazo (o al menos eso es lo que recuerdan de los registros históricos sobre dichos implantes).

Mientras los médicos parten a preparar su instrumental, Neji se aproxima al rubio para darle un viejo pergamino: _"Este es un compendio sobre lo que debes esperar luego del trasplante. Era de uso regular antes, cuando estas operaciones eran más comunes. Leelo y piensa en todo lo que dice allí, que después de la operación trabajaremos con él para facilitar tu proceso de recuperación y adaptación"._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Quince minutos pasan antes de que Naruto termine de leer el documento que le ha facilitado su primo.

Viendo que el paciente ha terminado con su lectura, Neji le pregunta:

\- ¿Comprendiste lo que dice allí?

\- Si, creo.

\- Ahora necesito que respondas si vas a cambiar tus dos ojos o sólo uno. No te apresures, piénsalo bien.

\- Sólo uno.

\- Te dije que lo pensaras.

\- No es necesario. Era lo que había decidido originalmente, y este pergamino tuyo no ha hecho más que confirmar que mi decisión era la correcta.

\- ¿Porqué lo dices?

\- El tiempo. No tengo el mes que requiero para acostumbrarme a ambos ojos. Además, no me atrevería a llevar los dos ojos de Hinata-chan; eso sería como suplantarla, y no deseo eso. Confío en que uno sea suficiente para lograr mis metas.

\- Entiendo. ¿Y cuál será?

\- El derecho, el del lado de mi brazo dominante cuando uso la espada.

\- Está bien. Ahora sólo debemos preocuparnos del chakra del nueve colas. El bloqueo juken evitará el flujo de tu chakra base, pero si el de tu biju interviene de alguna manera en la operación podría arruinarlo todo.

\- No hay problemas. Conversé el asunto con Kurama y él está de acuerdo en que es lo correcto. El zorro se ocupará de evitar que su chakra alcance la zona de la operación.

Estando ya todo preparado, Neji hace que Naruto lo siga hasta el lugar en que se realizará la operación. Allí, en una manta puesta sobre el suelo, deja la caja de madera que contiene los ojos blancos de la desaparecida Hinata. Su viudo fija su mirada en esa cosa, mucho más pequeña de lo que recordaba.

Una vez tiene la atención de su acompañante, el Hyuga le enseña los sellos que debe realizar para liberar el sello que los protege, uno que sólo puede realizar él, como su legítimo dueño.

Naruto realiza los pasos necesarios, abriendo el contenedor. La vista de esas dos perlas blancas lo emociona, provocando que su vista se nuble; se toma unos segundos para reaccionar, para luego indicar que se encuentra listo.

Neji, estando lista su parte, decide salir de ese espacio, a fin de que los dos médicos puedan trabajar en privado.

Naruto es recostado en una gran lona de tres por tres, que en ella tiene dibujados unos intrincados sellos, un dibujo que reconoce: es una barrera, de las más básicas, supone que para esterilizar el espacio de trabajo.

Cuando ya han acomodado los utensilios necesarios dentro del sello, ambos doctores activan la barrera, que se levanta como un domo sobre ellos, azul semi-traslúcido. Dentro del espacio sellado, el brillo del sol de la tarde se transforma en una claridad suave, mucho menos agotadora para la vista.

Los dos médicos se sientan junto a su paciente, de rodillas. La joven, a la derecha, luego de inyectar el anestésico por debajo del parpado inferior, usa su dedo índice, cargado de chakra, para ejecutar con suma precisión los golpes necesarios para sellar los conductos de chakra alrededor del ojo derecho de Naruto, sirviéndose de su propio byakugan para realizar el procedimiento. Mientras, el mayor, a la izquierda, toma dos pocillos pequeños, como si fuesen copas, las que llena hasta la mitad de un líquido incoloro y gelatinoso, para luego tomar el ojo derecho del contenedor de madera, extrayéndolo de su cubierta de cristal y sumergiéndolo en el humor sintético, a fin de humectarlo y desinfectarlo antes de su inserción.

La chica termina los preparativos: la zona a operar es ahora insensible y está aislada del sistema de chakra del resto del cuerpo. Prosigue, con el mayor como su asistente; le pide a su paciente que se relaje y cierre el otro ojo, mientras le pregunta si puede ver con el que permanece abierto: nada; es como si su ojo derecho estuviese muerto. La joven corta con un escalpelo, haciendo pequeñas incisiones que separan cada vaso sanguíneo, nervio y conducto de chakra; es un proceso lento, y recién veinte minutos después termina, con el corte final que separa el nervio óptico, el que se realiza mientras su asistente sostiene el ojo a extraer, ya fuera de la cuenca ocular.

Naruto escucha como algo cae en líquido: ese deber ser su ojo original.

Ahora está realmente nervioso.

Los doctores cambian papeles: la chica, más agotada en este punto que su compañero, será la asistente, mientras el mayor realiza la unión de cada punto orgánico con el nuevo ojo blanco. La unión tarda casi cuarenta minutos, en que el byakugan de ambos doctores está trabajando a plena capacidad, con la chica supervisando las conexiones que realiza el mayor y sugiriendo correcciones menores, aprovechando la vista tridimensional que les provee el ojo blanco.

Cuando terminan la inserción, ambos doctores dejan a Naruto allí, recostado, mientras recogen el instrumental y limpian el ojo extraído para almacenarlo en la caja, insertándolo en el espacio que ocupaba el ojo implantado. Cuando terminan, la joven es la encargada de los procedimientos finales: mientras va liberando los bloqueos, dejando que la sangre fluya al nuevo ojo, reviviendo su movilidad y vitalidad, mientras usa su chakra curativo para morigerar microscópicos puntos de inflamación alrededor del globo ocular. Los nervios son reactivados, asustando al rubio al notar como su visión regresa de golpe.

Extrañamente ve como veía con su ojo original, y no puede evitar preguntar si eso es normal: la doctora le responde que sí, y que sólo notará el cambio cuando su chakra comience a fluir hacia él. Antes de liberar los conductos de chakra que alimentan al ojo, el doctor le coloca un parche con un sello, que inhibirá las capacidades oculares aumentadas del ojo blanco, a fin de dar tiempo a su sistema para asimilarlo.

Naruto observa como la barrera es quitada, mientras Neji regresa llevando consigo una manta y una almohada, que llevaba en su mochila. Mientras lo arropa, el primo de Hinata le dice al rubio que aproveche de dormir, ya que su cuerpo tardará las cuatro horas anunciadas en disipar el chakra de Hinata que todavía permanece en el ojo implantado, y la experiencia producto de esa contaminación de chakra extraño puede, en el peor de los casos, ser desagradable, por lo que es mejor dejar que todo suceda en segundo plano.

El muchacho acepta el consejo de su pariente, por lo que se relaja, tratando de dormir.

Diez minutos después, viendo que el rubio está ya dormido y el sello del parche funciona como se supone, la joven doctora realiza los pasos finales, liberando los bloqueos de chakra y dejando que este fluya hasta el nuevo ojo, conectándolo finalmente al sistema de chakra de su nuevo portador.

* * *

… _Naruto-kun…_

… _Naruto-kun…_

… _Naruto… sálvame…_

 _El suave llamado despertó al chico._

 _Era ella… lo necesitaba…_

 _Estaba en el suelo, derribado. Se irguió, tratando de reconocer el lugar; pudo ver sus ropas, las mismas que llevaba cuando Pain atacó Konoha. Alguien estaba tomándolo, como si tratara de levantarlo. Una hermosa peliazul… Konan-sensei._

 _Y reaccionó, reconociendo el lugar, y aquél enorme árbol de origami, dentro del cual estaba el moribundo Nagato. Y lo supo de inmediato: la vida le estaba dando una segunda oportunidad._

 _Sabía lo que sucedería luego, pero ahora era más fuerte, más veloz que en aquél entonces. Ahora podría alcanzarla, salvarla._

 _Ahora sí llegaría a tiempo. Y ella viviría, a su lado, como siempre debió haber sido._

 _Y respondería a su confesión, aceptándola. Y estarían juntos, por siempre._

 _Naruto se levantó raudo, apartando a la chica Akatsuki, mientras adoptaba su forma combinada sennin - chakra del nueve colas. Y así, sabiéndose imparable, corrió._

 _Llegó a un paraje rocoso, contemplando como una gran esfera de roca flotaba en el cielo, a mucha altura, mientras sobre el suelo estaba el asesino, el cuerpo de Yahiko, el último camino de Pain. Y se vio salir de la enorme prisión de roca, cayendo en dirección a su enemigo. Y se adelantó, atacando a la última marioneta de Nagato por la espalda, pulverizándolo con un poderoso Odama Rasen, para luego tomar a su otro yo, que lo miraba confundido, mientras le gritaba: "¡NO PIERDAS EL TIEMPO AQUÍ! ¡TIENES QUE VOLVER A KONOHA DE INMEDIATO, TIENES QUE SALVARLA, TIENES QUE DECIRLE QUE LA AMAS!; ¡OLVIDA A PAIN, ÉL NO IMPORTA, SÓLO IMPORTA ELLA!"_

 _Su yo del pasado lo ve con miedo, como si estuviese loco, por lo cual Naruto lo arroja lejos, maldiciendo su idiotez y decidiendo que la salvará él mismo. Porque ese Naruto es un imbécil que no la merece, pero él… él… la necesita más que a nada…_

 _Siguió corriendo, hasta que un ataque devastador lo alcanzó allí, aún a un par de kilómetros de Konoha. Y vio el obstáculo que se levantaba cerca de él; vio como Pain huía, perseguido por su yo cubierto del manto de chakra del nueve colas, en un estado tan avanzado que su tamaño casi alcanzaba al del zorro. Y vio como su ser poseído, enceguecido por la ira y el deseo de venganza, lo ataca, ignorando a su presa original. Trató de pasar, pero ese Naruto, esclavo del poder del Kyubi, lo frenaba, como si él fuese su enemigo, y no Pain._

 _Naruto estaba ya desesperado, pero simplemente no podía avanzar. E hizo lo impensable: usó su inconmensurable poder para crear un Rasen Shuriken tan grande, tan masivo, que su impacto aniquiló a la bestia, reduciéndola a la nada. Se había sacrificado a si mismo, pero eso no importaba, porque ahora ella estaba al alcance._

 _Y corrió, ignorando el cuerpo sin vida que apareció entre los escombros de su ataque final, luego de que el cuerpo del zorro desapareciera: ese tonto no importaba; si la había dejado sola se merecía la peor de las muertes._

 _Y alcanzó la aldea, traspasando sus muros. Y allí, detenido al borde del gigantesco cráter que había dejado la técnica destructora de Pain, la vio: tan hermosa como recordaba, valiente y decidida. Y creyó escuchar como le decía esas palabras que en su cabeza se había repetido tantas, tantas veces._

 _Sus últimas palabras:_

 _...es mi turno de ser egoísta… estoy aquí porque quiero… porque te amo, Naruto-kun…_

 _Aún había tiempo. Tiempo de salvarla._

 _Se lanzó a la carrera, dispuesto a aniquilar a Pain antes de que la alcanzara._

 _Pero desde las profundidades de la tierra surgieron manos, torsos, cuerpos. Lo sujetan, deteniéndolo. Los reconocía: eran los caminos de Pain que regresaban, destruidos y maltratados, pero todavía suficientes para estorbarle. Los golpeo con furia inhumana, enviándolos de regreso al infierno._

 _Faltaba poco, ella ya estaba en el suelo, y el asesino levantaba su estaca, presto a clavarla en la chica._

 _Y Naruto caminó presuroso. Unos metros, sólo unos metros… la salvaría, la tomaría en sus brazos y se la llevaría, lejos de todos. Nunca más se arriesgaría a perderla._

 _Al demonio con Konoha, con Pain, con Akatsuki._

 _Podían acabarse todos en sus absurdas luchas y guerras si eso es lo que deseaban. Él tomaría a su amada y desaparecerían juntos; sólo vivirían el uno para el otro._

 _Algo lo frena. Una mano lo sujeta del tobillo con fuerza abrumadora._

 _Furioso, Naruto se gira, y lo ve allí, tirado: el culpable, el inútil cuyo fracaso provocó el sacrificio de su amor. Está en el suelo, sangrando, clavado con las estacas negras de Pain… le pide ayuda, que él lo salve._

 _Y esos escasos segundos son suficientes para que todo acabe._

 _Naruto ve como Pain ha clavado el arma asesina en el pecho de Hinata._

 _El silencio._

 _Sabe lo que va a decir el asesino, su discurso sobre el odio y el verdadero dolor. Pero no le importa._

 _Naruto se vuelve a donde su yo derribado espera. Ignorando a Pain, decide arrancar la estaca negra del pecho de Hinata y volver con ella donde su otro yo espera._

 _Naruto ve a su patético pasado allí, caído. Furioso, usa la misma arma que ha herido de muerte a Hinata y la clava en la nuca del caído, matándolo en el acto._

 _Mientras la sangre escurre desde el cuello del chico, Naruto se agacha para tomarlo del pelo y levantar su cabeza, a fin de que lo vea con sus ojos muertos: "Es lo que merecías, maldito infeliz. Si no fuera por ti, ella viviría"_

 _Naruto se levanta, para voltear a donde está Hinata, confiando en que puede ayudarle ahora que se ha librado de ese estorbo. Pero una especie de golpe de chakra lo alcanza y cae, inconsciente._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Despierta. Está inmóvil, en el suelo. Sus ojos miran al cielo._

 _No tiene fuerzas para moverse, y un dolor punzante lo aqueja en su pecho; una sensación húmeda y fría crece en su espalda. Duele mucho, y le cuesta respirar. Gira su mirada hacia donde siente la herida, y ve como la estaca negra está allí, y lo inmoviliza contra el suelo. Siente el chakra de Nagato fluir dentro suyo, impidiéndole reaccionar._

 _Y lo percibe. Un temblor, un viento recio y un estremecimiento, todo acompañado de una sed de sangre como nunca creyó sentir._

 _Y lo comprende._

 _Él es Hinata. Está viviendo su agonía._

 _Gira sus ojos hacia atrás de su cabeza. Apenas logra moverla, pero eso le alcanza para notar como el otro Naruto se levanta, liberándose de los receptores de chakra que lo aprisionaban, mientras un enorme poder fluye fuera de él. La bestia se alza._

 _Y comienza a sentirse débil, mientras siente como su propio chakra es drenado fuera de ella. No sabe lo que ocurre, y el miedo la embarga._

 _Naruto pasa sobre ella, sin dañarla. Ha crecido de tamaño, y parece decidido a atacar a Pain._

 _Y se siente cada vez más débil. No sabe lo que ocurre, y sólo atina a activar su byakugan. Y allí lo ve: su chakra, su sustento, fluye hacia Naruto, quien lo absorbe dentro de si._

 _Y ella comprende. Y él comprende._

 _Naruto, en su furia, la está matando, robándole la energía que necesita para mantenerse con vida. Su chakra baja ostensiblemente, mientras más y más es canalizado hacia el chico._

 _Quiere gritarle, decirle que reaccione, que se controle. Porque su furia ha liberado el poder del nueve colas, un poder tal que el sello que lo contiene se ha abierto, reaccionando a la liberación tratando de forzar el chakra que lo rodea de regreso, dentro de su prisión. Pero ella también está allí, y el sello del rubio le está robando la vida._

 _Hasta que ese Naruto se marcha, y la captura de su chakra cesa._

 _Pero le queda poco, demasiado poco…_

 _Llega la ayuda, pero su cuerpo, sin el vital chakra que lo sustente, le traiciona._

 _Pasan los minutos, largos minutos de lenta y dolorosa agonía. Los esfuerzos de la pelirrosa son inútiles: su herida simplemente no se cierra._

 _Asustada, trata de aferrarse a la vida. Duele, y mucho, pero debe esperarlo, necesita verlo una vez más: "Sakura… dile que me perdone… dile a Naruto-kun… que me perdone… nunca quise… yo… no quiero, debo verlo, debo decirle… Kiba-kun… nunca quise decepcionarte… Shino-kun… mi padre… mi hermana… nii-san… no entenderán… pero yo, yo… sensei se pondrá triste, y yo no… Sakura-san, por favor, prometeme que le dirás… que me perdone… no quiero que Naruto… no debí decirle, pero yo… tenía miedo de perderlo… por favor, dile… que me perdone…"_

 _Activa su byakugan, sorda a los gritos de Sakura de que no lo haga, que sólo agotará el poco chakra que la mantiene con vida. Pero ella sabe que es el fin, y sólo quiere verlo una última vez, saber que está bien._

 _Y aparece, a lo lejos. Naruto corre con esfuerzo… quiere pensar que viene a su encuentro… que viene hacia ella… pero está cansada, tan cansada. Y deja de verlo… su byakugan ya no responde… y sus ojos sólo observan al cielo._

 _Una idea llena la mente de Hinata, y el Naruto dentro de su cuerpo puede verla claramente: "Lo siento, Naruto-kun… yo quería despedirme… realmente… lo… quería..."_

 _Finalmente, la oscuridad…_

* * *

Naruto despierta, sobresaltado.

No sabe lo que sucede, y trata de levantarse. Unas manos lo sujetan, tratando de retenerlo contra el suelo.

Es Neji. Ahora puede verlo: _"Naruto, calma. No te sobresaltes, fue sólo una pesadilla"_.

Una pesadilla, pero se sintió tan real… tan real.

El rubio se sienta en el suelo, con la manta que lo cubría recogida a sus pies. El joven Hyuga lo observa, y al notar que se ha calmado lo suelta, mientras espera.

Neji ve como el rubio tiembla ligeramente, mientras su ojo izquierdo se humedece, tanto que las lágrimas caen, gruesas. Trata de tranquilizarlo:

\- Disculpa, Naruto-san. Debí haberle advertido de esa posibilidad, pero no creí que sucedería.

\- ¿Cuál posibilidad? ¿Que yo viera cómo…?

\- No, Naruto-san. Nada de eso ha sido real. Si hace memoria, el pergamino detalla la posibilidad de que pasara algo así.

\- No sé, primo, no puedo recordarlo.

\- Escúcheme bien: los ojos Hyuga tienen un mecanismo de seguridad para el caso de que sean tomados de forma violenta.

\- ¿Robados?

\- Así es. No comprendemos como funciona realmente, pero inducen una poderosa ilusión en quien los usa: le proporciona visiones de muerte, como si viviera en carne propia el sufrimiento del dueño del mismo; una ilusión tan poderosa que muchos de los que la sufrieron terminaron enloqueciendo. No se activa en todos los casos, y sinceramente no creí que sucedería tratándose de usted: Hinata-sama lo amaba, y nunca pensé que esa defensa se activaría en su caso. Simplemente no tiene sentido.

\- Dices… que nada fue real…

\- Nada lo fue, Naruto-san. Ahora, por favor, relájese y vuelva a dormir. Todavía quedan dos horas para que podamos seguir trabajando; le prometo que no volverá a pasar: esas visiones sólo se activan una vez, y luego el chakra que las activa desaparece.

Naruto finge creer a lo que le dice el joven Hyuga, y se vuelve a acomodar, ladeándose y colocando sus brazos bajo su almohada. Cierra sus ojos.

Pero no quiere dormir. Debe verlo.

.

.

.

El rubio se materializa frente a su prisionero, en el gigantesco salón dorado.

Allí está Kurama. Pero no descansa, como usualmente lo hace.

No, el zorro lo mira, inquieto. Naruto reconoce el miedo en su mirada. Y reconoce otra cosa más: culpa.

La misma culpa que él siente:

\- Lo viste, lo que yo pude ver, ¿verdad?

\- Así es, Naruto…

\- Escuchaste lo que dijo el primo de Hinata.

\- Sí…

\- ¿Qué piensas de todo eso?

\- Lo sabes, muchacho. Ese Hyuga se equivocaba… aquello era real… fue como si aquél ojo, sus recuerdos… pude sentir ese chakra: era ella. No una ilusión, ni una mentira; eran sus recuerdos. Conviví con ella el suficiente tiempo como para reconocerla.

\- Entonces, nosotros…

\- No me hagas decirlo Naruto, yo no… yo no…

\- Lo hicimos, Kurama… fuimos nosotros…

\- ¡NO LO DIGAS, NARUTO!

\- ¡MALDICIÓN, TE DIGO QUE NOSOTROS LA MATAMOS! ¡ACÉPTALO, KURAMA!

\- No quiero… yo… nosotros no sabíamos… ella…

\- No quería creerlo… nunca quise pensar en cómo había terminado aquí dentro, y ahora lo he visto todo. Y ella… sufriendo… por mi culpa.

\- No lo aceptaré, Naruto. Me niego a resignarme a una culpa como esa.

\- ¿Porqué?

\- Recuerdo cuando ella se fue de mi lado. Y lo que sentí hacia ti, porque sabía que eras el responsable. Y ahora, saber que fui yo.

\- Ambos fuimos, Zorro.

\- ¡YO FUI QUIEN FORZÓ EL SELLO, QUIEN TRATÓ DE LIBERARSE! ¡YO LOS ODIABA A TODOS! ¡TODOS USTEDES ERAN UNOS MISERABLES QUE MERECÍAN LA MUERTE!

\- Kurama…

\- Y no sabía que en mi furia acabé con la vida de lo más valioso que pude llegar a tener luego de perder a mi padre. Es como si lo hubiese tenido a él mismo bajo mis patas, y toda esa furia incontenible me hubiese hecho aplastarlo, enceguecido.

\- Conozco ese sentimiento: es culpa, Kurama.

\- No, no lo conoces. Para comprender como me siento tendrías que haber vivido por mil años, mil años de dolor, de soledad, de desprecio. Mil años de sentir como, día con día, tu rabia se acumula, transformándote. Saberte utilizado, prisionero, ser arrojado a un pozo inmundo, lejos de la luz, de la vida, de todo, deseando sólo la oportunidad de salir y descargar todo ese odio, saciarlo con muerte y sangre. Y luego, después de diez vidas de sufrimiento, sentir una mano que te toma, que te quiere y te respeta, que te consuela, que te da lo que nunca tuviste… para sólo matarla porque tu oscuridad es más grande. Y no tener salida: a los humanos les queda la muerte para acabar con el dolor y la culpa, pero para un biju… para un biju no hay escape, Naruto.

\- No importa. Lo solucionaremos: nada ha cambiado. Cumpliré mi promesa y la traeremos de vuelta; repararemos ese error.

\- Júralo, Naruto… júrame que lo que siento ahora terminará, que nada será en vano… júrame que no tendré que vivir una eternidad sintiendo esto que siento, o sino… júrame que hallarás la forma de destruirme, que me darás el descanso…

\- No Kurama. Resistiremos y arreglaremos todo. Tan sólo... espera.

\- Llevo mil años esperando, muchacho. No sé cuanto más pueda esperar…

El Kyubi se gira, dándole la espalda a su portador: desea estar sólo.

Naruto siente algo dentro de si, algo que nunca antes había sentido. Desea consolarlo, decirle que no ha sido su culpa… mentirle, pero es incapaz de engañar a alguien que es capaz de ver sus más íntimos pensamientos.

Decide simplemente marcharse, mientras se repite a si mismo una idea, una y otra vez: _"ésto no cambia nada. Ya sabía que su muerte era mi culpa… lo que he visto no cambia nada..."_

Al igual que Kurama, él también necesita que le mientan.

* * *

Cuando se cumplen las cuatro horas es uno de los escoltas de Neji quien despierta al rubio. Le informa que su líder, junto al otro escolta, han ido al poblado más cercano a conseguir suministros y un lugar para hospedarse.

Preocupado, Naruto crea un clon de sombras, a fin de que alcance a esos dos y les avise de que dormirán todos allí, en medio del campo.

.

.

.

Cuando Neji regresa, en compañía de su acompañante y del clon del rubio, ve como todo el grupo está reunido junto al riachuelo que corre de los pies de la cascada. Parece que harán fuego, mientras levantan lo que pareciera ser un campamento.

Naruto ha provisto de tiendas para todo el grupo, recuperadas de su sello de almacenaje, así como las cobijas necesarias.

Mientras le da la bienvenida al ojiperla, le señala que tiene listas cuatro tiendas: dos para los varones Hyuga, una para la joven médico (a fin de que tenga privacidad) y la propia. Neji le hace un pequeño alcance: en realidad los doctores Hyuga son esposos, por lo que dormirán juntos, como corresponde.

Aquél descubrimiento sorprende al rubio. Por la forma que se trataron desde que los conoció parecerían extraños, y se llevaban como diez años de diferencia entre ellos. Intrigado le pregunta a su primo si es que acaso no se llevan bien; Neji, molesto por la insinuación, le contesta: _"En realidad llevan cinco años de casados, tiene un par de hijos y son bastante felices, hasta donde sé. Más de una vez me los he encontrado en situaciones "incómodas", lo que es mucho decir para un miembro del clan. Si los vez actuando así es sólo porque están en misión y saben que deben dar una imagen de profesionalismo en su trabajo"_.

El rubio no pudo evitar quedarse viendo a la pareja. Si llevaban cinco años de casados, significa que la chica se había enlazado teniendo menos de dieciocho, con un hombre que para esa época debió haber tenido unos veinticinco. Y pensó en Hanabi, a quien su primo le sacaba poco más de seis años de ventaja. Recordó lo que le había dicho a Neji medio en broma, sobre verlos casados.

No pudo evitar pensar que quizás algo bueno podría salir de allí. Que el destino jugaba de maneras extrañas. Y que, de la misma extraña manera que él descubrió el amor, el verdadero amor, esos dos primos, fríos y solitarios a su manera, podían hallar el consuelo el uno en la otra.

Tal vez si, tal vez no.

Neji no pudo sentirse incómodo al notar como Naruto fijaba en su rostro su único ojo bueno, como si tuviese monos pintados en la cara. Incómodo, decidió ayudar a levantar las tiendas para poder preparar la cena.

Eran ya las ocho de la tarde, y el sol se había ocultado detrás de los imponentes árboles que rodeaban el claro junto al riachuelo.

* * *

Al menos la visita de Neji tenía algo bueno.

No sabía si había sido idea suya o si el clon de sombras que había enviado en su búsqueda lo había sugerido, pero el hecho era que tenía miso ramen para cenar. Dos porciones para ser más precisos, todas para él.

El ojiperla, mientras degustaba su ensalada, se detuvo a mirar intrigado como Naruto jugueteaba con una porción de su comida (que habían debido recalentar en una pequeña olla que el rubio cargaba entre sus muchas cosas). Y era sumamente curioso: era Naruto observando con mucha atención un naruto (pasta de pescado prensada y sazonada, cortada en rebanadas con un adorno central en espiral, servido como ingrediente del ramen), presionado entre sus palillos antes de comerlo, degustándolo lentamente, como si pretendiera que se deshiciera en su boca.

Y es que al joven Hyuga le parecía raro que su extraño pariente se viera feliz con algo tan sencillo.

La noche pronto caería, por lo que el entrenamiento para poder usar su nuevo ojo debería ser aplazado hasta la mañana siguiente. Afortunadamente el trasplante parecía haber sido exitoso, y salvo por ese pequeño contratiempo mientras descansaba, todo parecía ir sobre ruedas.

Un ruido lo distrajo al joven Hyuga, quien activó su byakugan para ver: dos de los tres sapos guardianes de Naruto, en su tamaño reducido, cazaban insectos en las cercanías. Más lejos, sus dos escoltas del clan conversaban con el tal Gamatatsu, que permanecía en su tamaño completo haciendo guardia, mientras masticaba una porción de algas que tomó del lecho de la cascada.

En otro lado, hacia donde estaban las tiendas, la pareja de doctores, bien acomodados en su tienda compartida, durmiendo abrazados, agotados por el estrés de la delicada cirugía realizada en la tarde.

Luego de desactivar sus ojos blancos, Neji se dirigió a Naruto: _"Termina de comer. Descansaremos un rato y aprovecharemos de tratar unos puntos antes de irnos a dormir"._

El aludido, quien tenía en ese preciso momento, un buen montón de fideos colgando de su boca, sólo asintió, con su cabeza concentrada en masticar toda esa comida, un placer que no disfrutaba hace ya muchas semanas.

Y es que, si bien no eran los que preparaba el viejo Teuchi, ramen siempre era ramen.

.

.

.

Las cigarras eran, para ese punto de la noche, mucho menos notorias que lo que habían sido al principio de la oscuridad. Era evidente que tanto Gamakishi como Gamaren habían cumplido muy bien su tarea de cazadores, e incluso habían podido ofrecerle a Tatsu un tazón de esos deliciosos insectos para que acompañara sus algas. No era más que un bocado, pero el sapo lo disfrutó como si fuese su última cena.

Junto al fuego, Neji y Naruto descansaban, conversando sobre temas sin importancia, mientras el rubio aprovechaba la poca luz para revisar nuevamente el pergamino que le había facilitado el ojiperla.

Conversaron sobre sus día a día, sus quehaceres, sus problemas.

Compartieron unas pocas anécdotas y pensamientos sobre lo sucedido el último par de meses. Neji hablo sobre su alejamiento de todo, y lo mucho que le estaba costando adoptar su nuevo papel como el prometido de su prima; Naruto sobre los muchos trabajos que le significaban ese papel que había asumido, sus luchas y sus pérdidas.

Allí Neji recordó algo que se decía del Densetsu no Sennin, y que al oírlo no pudo evitar asociar a la fallecida Hinata: el arma del Sabio Legendario, Princesa Blanca.

Una espada cuya fama crecía a medida que las victorias de su portador se sumaban, una detrás de otra. Y no pudo evitar consultarle sobre ella a su interlocutor.

Naruto le habló de su origen, de sus capacidades, de las cosas que había hecho con ella. De lo torpe que se sentía al usarla, y como iba mejorando poco a poco con su kenjutsu.

Pero el sobrino de Hiashi necesitaba más: _"Muéstramela"_.

Naruto, con calma, recupera su espada de su sello de almacenaje de su brazo izquierdo. Neji observa como la célebre espada corta se materializa, en su hermosa funda de madera lacada.

El rubio la levanta del suelo y se la ofrece a su visitante, quien la toma y la examina con cuidado, muy lentamente. Se detiene en los símbolos blancos en la funda de la punta (los emblemas de los clanes Uzumaki y Hyuga, a cada lado de la misma). Luego, la desenvaina, maravillándose con el fino acabado de la misma y ese extraño metal pálido que forma su hoja.

Con sumo cuidado la devuelve a su vaina, a fin de entregarla a su dueño nuevamente. Naruto la hace desaparecer nuevamente, mientras espera las conclusiones del joven Hyuga:

\- Se ve un arma excelente, Naruto-san.

\- Sólo Naruto, primo. Y sí, tienes razón; los sapos son excelentes forjadores.

\- Debió costarte mucho.

\- En realidad la pagó Sasuke, así que no se si le habrán hecho alguna rebaja por ella, jeje…

\- Ya veo. ¿Sabes? Hanabi-chan está convencida de que su nombre es por su hermana.

\- Ya que somos familia no tengo motivo para engañarte: sí, tiene razón. Shirohime es la segunda Princesa Blanca de mi vida.

\- Comprendo… dicen que has matado a mil enemigos con ella.

\- Quien sabe. Nunca los he contado, a decir verdad.

Y el rubio ríe, apenado por esa revelación.

Neji se levanta, considerando que ya ha pasado tiempo suficiente, e invita a Naruto a seguirle, lejos de la fogata y las tiendas levantadas. Le indica que deje el pergamino allí, que no lo necesitarán todavía.

Los demás Hyuga ignoran a los que parten, los que sólo son seguidos por la pareja de sapos, que sigue en su tamaño reducido.

Caminan unos minutos, hasta que Neji se detiene, con la cascada a sus espaldas. Naruto espera, de pie frente a él. El Hyuga comienza:

\- Bien, Naruto. Ya a pasado suficiente tiempo y tu cuerpo no presenta rechazo físico al ojo de Hinata-sama. Liberaremos el sello para ver si funciona adecuadamente.

\- Entiendo.

\- Antes quiero que me escuches, a fin de que sepas lo que sucederá ahora

Neji se concentra mientras espera que Naruto fije su atención sólo en él. Cuando está seguro de lo último, comienza a hablar:

" _El Byakugan, contrario a lo que la gente cree, no te permite "ver" las cosas, de la manera como entiendes esa habilidad. Es más bien una especie de sonar, que recibe las emanaciones de chakra de los alrededores y construye a partir de aquello una imagen de lo que te rodea. Funciona de dos maneras diferentes._

 _La primera es en estado de reposo. En esa forma, el ojo blanco está limitado al alcance visual del mismo. O sea, depende de lo que puedes ver, en el espectro luminoso, para funcionar; si lo recuerdas, cuando tu nuevo ojo fue reconectado, sin recibir aún chakra de tu cuerpo, funcionaba exactamente igual a tus ojos normales; eso es porque fisiológicamente el ojo Hyuga tiene las mismas capacidades visuales de cualquier ojo humano, a pesar de tener ese aspecto tan extraño. Las células receptoras de luz de los ojos blancos están compensadas para recibir los colores de manera correcta, incluso detrás del velo blanco que forma su capa más externa._

 _Junto con la luz que forma la imagen física de las cosas, el ojo blanco percibe el chakra emanado de ellas, por lo que con un mínimo de concentración puedes identificar esa parte de la energía que forma todas las cosas, ver sus patrones e identificar su naturaleza. Ésto lo aprenden nuestros niños desde que comienzan a ver, e instintivamente lo van adoptando a medida que crecen. Y ambos, la parte física y la composición del chakra, forma el todo de como un Hyuga ve el mundo, pudiendo incluso distinguir entre uno y otro._

 _Así que no, Naruto. No somos ciegos, y somos capaces de ver colores y formas de la misma manera que todo el mundo._

 _La segunda forma es la activa. Es la que tú y todos reconocen cuando activamos conscientemente nuestro dojutsu. Cualquier miembro del Clan, con entrenamiento básico, puede lograr esta forma de usar sus ojos._

 _Al liberar esa forma, sobre exigimos las capacidades del byakugan, forzando su funcionamiento. Eso produce dos consecuencias: por una parte, nuestros cuerpos emiten ondas de chakra de baja frecuencia, únicas para cada usuario del dojutsu ya que responden a nuestra propia firma de chakra, las que al expandirse aumentan nuestro rango de percepción: es como si ese chakra expulsado "iluminara" las cosas más allá de nuestro rango visual normal; la segunda consecuencia es que por medio de nuestro chakra aumentamos la sensibilidad de nuestros ojos en varios niveles de magnitud, permitiéndonos ver más detalladamente las cosas más alejadas, ya que requerimos de menos chakra para lograr formar una imagen nítida de ellas. Es la combinación de estos dos fenómenos lo que nos da los rasgos más característicos del byakugan: la capacidad de ver a largas distancias y una visión periférica total._

 _Obviamente estas dos capacidades se van mejorando con entrenamiento y mayores reservas de chakra, por lo que los que son expertos entre nosotros cuentan con visión periférica total, sin puntos ciegos, y alcance visual de varios kilómetros, tanto en barrido de campo (ver absolutamente todo lo que nos rodea) como en modo de precisión (concentrarnos en un punto dentro de nuestro campo visual)._

 _Esta segunda forma tiene un problema, que seguramente has notado: activarla nos exige sobrealimentar nuestros ojos, forzando su funcionamiento más allá de sus capacidades normales. A todo efecto, es como si sobrecargáramos una máquina para duplicar o triplicar su rendimiento; de allí que nos agote tan rápido. Esa es la razón de que los vasos sanguíneos y los conductos de chakra que alimentan a nuestros ojos se vean así, tan hinchados: porque por ellos corre mucha más sangre y chakra que la que debería._

 _Ahora, con tiempo y experiencia en el uso de su forma activa, nuestros ojos comienzan a aumentar su sensibilidad natural y su rango perimetral. De allí que hay algunos miembros, principalmente los mayores con experiencia en combate, que pueden incluso "ver" el chakra más allá de su visual normal y percibir aquello detrás de ellos, incluso con la forma pasiva._

 _Para que te hagas una idea yo, en este punto, en forma pasiva tengo una visión de doscientos noventa grados con ambos ojos combinados, y un alcance de un kilómetro. En activo, mi visión periférica es total, sin puntos ciegos, y mi rango a distancia es de seis kilómetros, tanto en visión de campo como en modo de precisión. Y aún no soy de los mejores que tiene o ha tenido el clan en su uso"_.

Cuando la explicación termina, Naruto solo asiente varias veces, como si hubiese entendido todo a la perfección. Neji le consulta si tiene alguna duda, pero el rubio simplemente niega con su cabeza.

El joven Hyuga decirle darle una última advertencia: " _Ahora, Naruto, debes comprender que el Byakugan no es ni perfecto ni infalible: cualquier material, jutsu o barrera que interrumpa el flujo del chakra en el aire basta para cegarlo, y una onda o golpe de chakra demasiado poderoso lo inutilizará momentáneamente, de la misma manera que una luz muy brillante te dejaría ciego por un tiempo si la recibes de golpe. Si está todo claro, procederé a quitar el parche con el sello. Quiero que estés tranquilo, y pase lo que pase no te asustes, aunque no puedas procesar lo que ves"_.

Neji se aproxima al maestro sennin con cuidado, para luego retirar con sus manos el parche que cubre su ojo derecho, el que fue de su prima. Luego retrocede.

Naruto parpadea un par de veces, para luego mirarlo. Es… raro, pero extrañamente familiar; es una sensación parecida a cuando usa su senjutsu, pero es como si lo que antes sólo sentía ahora pudiera ponerlo en imágenes. No puede evitar cerrar su ojo izquierdo, como si una visión normal le incomodara en ese preciso momento.

Neji le da tiempo para que se acostumbre, dejando que Naruto pruebe uno y otro ojo indistintamente.

Cuando termina, cinco minutos después, le pregunta:

\- ¿Duele?

\- No… sólo es raro. Como si llevara gafas, pero aún más extraño.

\- ¿Hasta donde llega tu visual?

\- Sólo hasta poco más allá. Lo mismo que vería con mis ojos de siempre, con tan poca luz.

\- ¿Y detrás tuyo?

\- No… espera, creo que… pero me cuesta, como si fuesen imágenes borrosas. Pero puedo ver detrás de mi cabeza.

\- ¿Estás seguro?

\- Si, seguro.

Ese último detalle sorprende a Neji. Si está en lo correcto, los ojos de su prima estaban mucho más desarrollados de lo que suponía, ya que si Naruto puede percibir trazas de lo que está detrás de él, significa que ella, en modo pasivo, podía ver a sus espaldas sin problemas. Qué tanto, es algo que tendrán que averiguar.

En eso, un proyectil golpea al rubio en la nuca, derribándolo. Preocupado, Neji activa su byakugan, buscando algún enemigo en los alrededores. Pero fuera de ellos y los sapos, no hay nadie.

El joven Hyuga corre para revisar a Naruto: está inconsciente, derribado por un grueso palo de poco más de veinte centímetros. En eso, escucha como el par de sapos se aproxima, discutiendo:

\- ¡Eres un idiota, Kishi! ¿Cómo rayos se te ocurre tirarle esa cosa? ¡Pudiste haberlo matado!

\- No exageres, Ren-chan, que no era tan grande.

\- Pero si lo suficiente como para dejarlo tirado.

\- Culpa suya por no esquivarlo.

\- Bravo, lo atacas a traición, por la espalda y lo culpas a él. Ya verás cuando se recupere.

\- Pero si lo escuchaste, dijo que podía ver detrás suyo.

\- Apenas, eso fue lo que dijo; ¿qué pretendías lograr con pegarle?

\- ¡Que no quería pegarle! Supuse que vería llegar el palo y lo tomaría al vuelo. Pensé que eso sorprendería mucho a ese otro sujeto. La idea era que se luciera.

\- Bien, pero en vez de eso lo dejaste allí, tirado y humillado. Mejor que no se te ocurran esas brillantes ideas cuando tengamos nuestra pelea con Madara, que si haces allí otra tontera de estas te mataré yo misma.

\- Pero Ren-chan…

\- Pero nada, ahora mejor ayudame a llevarlo de vuelta a su tienda.

Neji sólo observa como la pareja de sapos se disculpa a nombre de su invocador, señalando que el entrenamiento deberá esperar hasta la mañana. Escucha como la sapa le prohíbe a su compañero crecer para cargar con facilidad al rubio: si lo ha dejado así, tumbado, debe sufrir por su error.

Gamakishi lleva a Naruto encima de su cabeza, a la rastra, mientras masculla que el chico debe bajar de peso si pretende dejarse caer inconsciente en el futuro. Gamaren se adelanta, a fin de preparar el lecho en que su invocador dormirá esa noche.


	52. Chapter 52

Una cigarra. Una de las últimas supervivientes de la gula y la experticia de los sapos.

Ese fue el ruido que despertó a Naruto.

No tenía un reloj, ya que su nueva vida le había hecho adoptar los ciclos de los sapos con los que convivía habitualmente, y su día se repartía normalmente en: hora de levantarse, hora de aseo, hora de desayunar, hacer algo, hora de almorzar, hacer algo, hora de cenar, hacer poco de algo y dormir (y eso que la pareja de ancianos sapos en cuyo hogar residía cuando estaba en Myobokuzan sí tenían relojes y los usaban constantemente).

Aunque su futón estaba cómodo y relativamente caliente, el haber sido metido dentro de él vestido era bastante incómodo, por lo que decidió destaparse y salir a ver fuera de su tienda.

Pero sólo sacó la cabeza fuera de ella y miró al cielo, estrellado y sin nubes a la vista. La posición de aquellas luces parpadeantes en la bóveda celeste y el hecho que la luna creciente estuviese tan al oriente le indicaba que eran alrededor de las cuatro de la madrugada. El aire era húmedo, y probablemente pronto el rocío caería en el paraje, por lo que decidió regresar dentro de la tienda, de vuelta a su futón plegable.

Aprovechó para quitarse el uniforme y colocarse uno de los rústicos piyamas que usaba cuando el frio le impedía dormir en ropa interior. Y así, mudado de ropa, se arropó nuevamente.

No tenía sueño.

Recordaba lo sucedido en la noche, antes de ser derribado por el traicionero ataque de Gamakishi (porque, aunque derribado, alcanzó a oír los reclamos de Ren-chan a su compañero). Había jugado sucio, aprovechando el golpe que lo tendió al suelo para dejarse ir, cansado. Y así, con su cuerpo negándose a seguir, había terminado su día.

Es que todo había resultado más difícil de lo que pensaba.

Esa pesadilla había arruinado todo. Como si el chakra de la peliazul -que como un remanente todavía era conservado en el ojo que ahora usaba- hubiese lanzado una alarma en su cabeza, y su subconsciente reaccionara a esa presencia familiar rememorando en él culpas que simplemente no podía dejar atrás.

Lo recordaba perfectamente; un sueño nuevo, nuevas formas que tenía para torturarse a sí mismo. Como si cada uno de esos Naruto que le tocó enfrentar le recordaran todo lo que había hecho mal en ese fatídico día. Pero lo de matarlos… lo de matarlos era nuevo. Y lo comprendía, ya que recordaba cada pequeño detalle de esos encuentros y los sentimientos que lo alcanzaron: satisfacción, una satisfacción tan intensa, tan placentera, como si la posibilidad de hacerse pagar lo que terminó siendo el más grande fracaso de su vida le provocara un gozo indescriptible. Una parte de sí sabía que en realidad no había tenido la culpa, que la situación lo había superado de muchas maneras, que manos externas a él mismo habían intervenido, consciente o inconscientemente, para llegar a ese resultado fatal (como su padre y ese sello modificado o Nagato y su deseo de capturarle a cualquier precio), pero eso nunca había mermado la culpa que sentía respecto a la muerte de Hinata. Pero aún así, con todo, el tomar la estaca asesina y clavársela al inútil cuya debilidad provocó que ella tuviese que intervenir para salvarlo fue… sublime.

Y debía aceptar lo que lo último significaba. No era sólo que se culpara, si no algo más profundo y siniestro que eso: se odiaba; o, mejor dicho, lo odiaba a _él_ , a aquella versión débil y patética de si mismo que cayó derribado ante Pain.

Y luego de todo, luego del inevitable final de todas sus pesadillas relacionadas con ese día, en que sin importar lo que hiciera ella siempre moría… estaba eso.

La visión de la agonía final de Hinata había sido tan fuerte, tan chocante. Todo ese detalle, esos sentimientos de dolor y miedo. Todo culminando en un sentimiento de resignación ante la muerte y un único deseo, un deseo que, insuficiente para el tamaño del sacrificio, no pudo ser cumplido. Hinata-chan se había ido pensando que lo había lastimado, que moría sin ser más de lo que había sido en la vida de Naruto, de _su Naruto_ : poco más que una extraña, poco menos que una amiga. Su agonía fue tan larga, tanto. Y tan dolorosa.

Ningún consuelo recibió la joven por su muerte: no fue la heroína que debió ser; fue derrotada, apabullada, reducida rápidamente y abatida. No vio en el rostro de su amado más que miedo y desesperanza. Murió lejos de su familia, indigna del papel que debía honrar como heredera de su clan, sin conseguir la pequeña recompensa que esperaba por su sacrificio: la gratitud y la sonrisa de su amigo, aquél que había amado desde su más corta infancia y quien nunca fue capaz de verla como ella deseaba que la viera.

Porque no importaba lo que sucedió después, ni la imagen que su sacrificio dejó en la memoria de todos, o que él terminara dándose cuenta de lo maravillosa que era y que su amor, aquél que ella había atesorado tan secretamente, finalmente lo alcanzara y diera frutos. Todas esas cosas no importaban porque Hyuga Hinata no las conoció; no, ella se había ido como una fracasada, con una confesión no respondida y dando su vida por un tonto que nunca fue capaz de ver, porque simplemente no quería ver.

Y Kurama…

Oír todo eso del zorro, de su boca. Escucharlo quejarse de todo lo que había sufrido, y cómo dejaba todo eso de lado para afligirse por sus faltas. Si alguien tenía derecho a excusarse por sus errores era el Kyubi; es que, con una vida como la suya, ¿acaso alguien podría juzgarlo por ser como era y hacer las cosas que hizo?

Y no hablaba del ataque a Konoha, que había sido orquestado por el falso Madara, sino por querer acabar con sus padres y con su propia vida cuando era apenas un recién nacido. Si Kurama era un prisionero condenado por un crimen que no cometió, al que se le había arrebatado todo, partiendo por la esperanza, y al que un día se le deja abierta la reja de su celda y se le da la oportunidad de acabar con sus carceleros para poder huir. Es que, si se ponía en su lugar, si verdaderamente lo hacía, olvidando quienes eran sus padres y cual era su aldea, y juzgaba sus actos exclusivamente desde su punto de vista, sólo llegaba a una posible conclusión: que debió haber usado una bijudama en vez de servirse de sus garras para acabar con ellos, de manera de evitar darles la oportunidad de volver a encerrarlo.

Pero Kurama, en vez de usar su sufrimiento como excusa por sus fallas, lo usaba para aumentar la culpa sobre sí.

La única parte que tenía el zorro en toda esa tragedia es tratar de aprovechar la oportunidad que le dio la furia de su carcelero, al ver a la peliazul derribada, para huir, como lo hizo muchas veces antes. Naruto sabía como actuaba en esos casos el Kyubi, quien como el ángel malo respondía a cada petición del rubio por su poder para poder aplastar a sus enemigos dándole todo lo que pedía, con la esperanza de que Naruto terminara abusando de esa fingida generosidad e hiciera colapsar su prisión, permitiéndole capturar su cuerpo y reclamarlo como propio, a fin de contar con su ansiada libertad nuevamente.

Kurama había hecho lo mismo que siempre, y se arrepentía de aquello. No se detenía a pensar que esa Hinata no era la misma que había vivido dentro de su cabeza, o que si su fuerza no hubiese vulnerado el sello prisión nunca la hubiese conocido y, con ello, su condición seguiría siendo tan miserable como era antes de conocerla, con él estando sumergido en la humedad y lo sucio, con su espíritu apagándose día a día por toda su interminable pena. Para Kurama, la vida de Hinata, de la verdadera Hinata, valía lo suficiente como para que ella debiese haber vivido a costa de él seguir siendo el miserable prisionero que la ceguera de los hombres lo había condenado a ser.

Era como si el Zorro de Nueve Colas estuviese seguro de algo: que ella, fuera como fuera, sería la misma y que ambos, de conocerse, serían amigos. Una certeza que ni siquiera él, que para ese punto de su vida la amaba más que a nada, tenía. No, porque si a Naruto le preguntaban si estaba seguro que Hinata lo amaría de la misma manera si sus destinos hubiesen sido diferentes, él no podría responder que si.

Se había esforzado por poder olvidar eso, por aprovechar las horas y la compañía de Neji, un extraño que gracias a su peliazul conocía mejor que a nadie, y que ahora veía como su familia. Ciertamente había disfrutado mucho de ese día, tan diferente a sus días usuales, pero había terminado siendo superado.

Y mientras pensaba en que debería volver a dormir, a sabiendas que se le venía un día duro por delante, no pudo dejar de pasar su mano por su nuevo ojo derecho, acariciando el párpado que lo protegía.

Naruto decidió acomodase y tratar de descansar; estaba agotado: por una semana había estado ya sometido a la presión de no saber cuando ocurriría el ataque del enemigo, pero lo había afrontado con la idea de que, pasara lo que pasara, todo terminaría. Pero solo había sido una pausa, y ese sentimiento de tener el mundo sobre sus hombros lo estaba superando.

Ese maldito de Obito era listo, demasiado listo, y poco a poco lo estaba desgastando, preparándolo para el día en que lo enfrentara. El falso Madara demostraba su mayor experiencia y acomodaba todo para una fácil victoria. Pero ya no habían más alternativas.

Y Naruto se volvió a dormir, mientras una idea final llenaba su cabeza: la esperanza de que todos los esfuerzos y toda la carga que le representa llevar a Hinata sobre si fuesen suficientes, no para salir victorioso, sino para evitar que su enemigo triunfara.

Aquello tendría que bastar.

* * *

El inicio de esa nueva jornada fue amenizada por los cálidos rayos del sol, los que caían sobre el rostro de Gamakishi, quien apenas y podía permanecer despierto luego de su guardia nocturna.

El problema para el sapo armado era que ni siquiera había podido contar con la compañía de Ren-chan por unas horas, como usualmente ocurría en esos casos: la chica había terminado tan molesta por el pequeño incidente del palo que lo había dejado sólo, negándose a sacrificar parte de su descanso por hacerle compañía a un idiota de tal envergadura. Y sin los clones del rubio que usualmente se sumaban a esa labor, había sido una noche muy solitaria.

La visita de su invocador no había sido mejor, quien apenas se despertó lo buscó para pedirle cuentas por lo sucedido. Una poco sincera disculpa (que dejó entrever que el primogénito de Gamabunta culpaba en parte al rubio por dejarse derrotar tan fácilmente) y un comentario sobre su extraña nueva apariencia (que no había podido ver antes porque cuando lo tuvo cerca Naruto permaneció con sus ojos cerrados) fueron el cierre de su vigilia nocturna, luego de lo cual Kishi recibió autorización para retirarse a descansar.

La cascada, transformada en ducha comunal, recibió a todos quienes estaban en ese paraje (incluida Gamaren, quien no se aguantó las ganas de un chapuzón mañanero en compañía de esos dos humanos que le habían cambiado el ojo a Naruto, quienes vieron como ese sapo de diecisiete metros de alto copaba la caída de agua con su gran altura mientras ellos aprovechaban de hacer su aseo mañanero).

Un desayuno ligero y una revisión previa del nuevo ojo por parte de sus médicos tratantes dio paso al entrenamiento, con Neji como el profesor a cargo.

.

.

.

Naruto se sentía raro. No tanto por como se veía (había podido ver su reflejo en las aguas y sinceramente no lo consideraba un cambio tan trascendental), si no por toda la atención que su nuevo aspecto había atraído sobre si: de los sapos, de los Hyuga, e incluso de Neji.

Y es que, a la luz del día, el cambio era evidente.

Lo más notorio era la naturalidad con que Naruto llevaba esa nueva parte de su cuerpo. Como si siempre hubiese estado allí. Y es que el trabajo de los encargados del trasplante había sido soberbio, y ninguna marca o cicatriz había que indicara que aquél extraño ojo pálido fuese un elemento ajeno a su portador.

Lo otro era la falta de expresividad. Y es que, si algo tenían los ojos azules del rubio, era que parecían evocar la gran gama de emociones que expresaba su dueño, como si gritaran sus pensamientos y sentimientos a viva voz. Pero ese ojo blanco era… mudo, a falta de mejor paralelismo. Emanaba una sensación de paz y tranquilidad, de sosiego y calma, que parecía ajena al rubio, y Neji tuvo que preguntarle a su primo político si es que ese sentía de alguna manera diferente comparado con su yo del día anterior.

Pero no, Naruto era el de siempre, pero era como si otra persona estuviese allí. Y el joven Hyuga tenía claro de qué se trataba: era su prima viéndolo a través de ese ojo, de su byakugan.

Finalmente dio inicio el entrenamiento

Las primeras pruebas fueron físicas. Una sesión de taijutsu entre el rubio y los tres guerreros Hyuga (Neji y sus dos escoltas), sólo para probar que su sentido de proximidad y percepción de profundidad funcionaban correctamente, y no habían sido desbalanceados por las capacidades diferentes de ese ojo ajeno.

La siguiente prueba fue persecución, en que Neji se ofreció como blanco para que Naruto lo siguiese a corta distancia, aprovechando los estrechos pasajes y recovecos del bosque que los rodeaba.

La última etapa fue la práctica de lanzamiento de armas, contra blancos fijos (dianas levantadas con troncos o en árboles del lugar) y móviles (unos infortunados kage bunshin de uno de los escoltas del Neji, creados al efecto). Cuando Naruto le consultó a su primo el porqué no le dejaba usar sus propios clones, éste simplemente le indicó que todavía no era el momento para aquello.

Cuando ya eran las diez y media y llevaban casi tres horas de ejercicios físicos se apareció en el campamento Fukasaku-gama, trayendo el reporte que Naruto esperaba sobre los preparativos para la próxima batalla.

Viendo la llegada del anciano sapo, Neji le concedió un descanso al rubio, a fin de que pudiera atender al visitante.

* * *

Naruto conversó con su maestro sapo a solas, alejado del resto del grupo.

Los informes eran favorables: los refugiados ya habían retornado en su totalidad a sus aldeas. Con la complicidad del Raikage, Killer Bee había sido confinado en el Monte Myoboku (a donde había concurrido llevado por Shima para cooperar con el entrenamiento de los sapos -aunque ocultándole el hecho de que lo retendrían allí-); Naruto le sugirió al anciano que lo mantuviesen ocupado, pero Fukasaku había ya pensado en eso y apenas comenzó a dar muestras de incomodidad al verse estancado allí lo había mandado a ayudar con el entrenamiento de Gamakoji, con la excusa de que el líder de Kumo lo había ofrecido a los sapos como ayuda, en pago a la asistencia que éstos brindaron durante la invasión de Akatsuki, y que él debía corresponder con cualquier tarea que le pusieran por delante.

El Maestro Sennin se había olvidado del detalle de Kenshin y su entrenamiento, en que supuestamente estaría con Kenshiro durante unos días. Al consultar al anciano sobre quien reemplazaba al hijo de Fujita en la formación de los sapos para la futura operación, Fuka-ojii le contó que la esposa de Gamabunta era quien estaba entrenando a los grupos de choque, al ser ella la con mejor manejo de chakra luego de Togo entre los cuatro grandes maestros que aún subsistían.

El informe del sapo mayor pasó al plan de emergencia ideado por Naruto para el próximo enfrentamiento: luego de la batalla en las aldeas y la pérdida de varios de los sapos con alto manejo de chakra (imposibles de reemplazar en el corto plazo) el grupo debía ser reducido a dos mil setecientos, de los cuales poco más de mil ya estaban en entrenamiento. Los seis clones elementales creados durante la batalla previa y que se habían mantenido en Myobokuzan se habían encargado de crear los sellos escritos necesarios para el jutsu combinado, y aunque dos de ellos ya se habían disipado por agotamiento y que seguramente los restantes caerían durante lo que quedaba de la mañana, habían cumplido muy bien su trabajo y cerca de cinco mil sellos habían sido ya creados, por lo que podrían disponer de unos cuantos cientos de ellos para demostraciones y pruebas de campo. El campo de entrenamiento de los sapos gigantes había sido destinado para dichas pruebas (lo que seguramente lo dejaría irreconocible luego de tanta destrucción).

La última parte fue sobre los preparativos en el País de los Ríos. Los kages habían dado su aprobación a la operación, y Konoha, Suna y Ame serían los encargados de llevar a cabo la evacuación de los humanos que habitaban dentro del perímetro establecido, a cuyo límite estaban en ese momento. La instrucción era clara, debiendo vaciar el País de los Ríos de su población en los próximos tres días, aunque el perímetro de exclusión efectivo sería reducido a veinte kilómetros de la zona de la batalla el día de la misma, a fin de que la posible intervención de los sapos tuviese más posibilidades de éxito.

Viendo que Naruto aprobaba todos los preparativos y que el plan marchaba sobre ruedas, Fukasaku se despidió para regresar a su hogar.

.

.

.

Cuando el esposo de Shima se apareció en el Monte, lo sorprendió la alarma, un ruido sostenido hecho por sapos aulladores, mientras unos pequeños sapos corrían anunciando una prueba de campo y le advertían a todos que tenían un minuto para prepararse.

Sabiendo lo que aquello significaba el maestro sapo cerró sus ojos y se tapó los oídos, esperando.

Todo su pequeño cuerpo vibró por varios segundos, mientras sentía en sus parpados un ligero cambio de tonalidad.

Cuando el estruendo pasó, el anciano corrió al campo de entrenamiento. Allí, en medio de los sapos que practicaban, retomando su entrenamiento luego de la demostración, pudo notar como Killer Bee, quien había llegado allí atraído por esa cosa tan extraña, estaba parado entre ellos. Al ver al anciano llegar, el shinobi de Kumo se le aproximo, preguntando qué rayos había sido eso, pero Fukasaku le ignoró, mientras veía el resultado del ataque, el que había impactado a tres kilómetros de ese punto, casi en el límite del territorio sapo.

Fue Gamani quien se aproximó al recién llegado, explicándole al anciano que los sellos funcionaban a la perfección, y que lo que veía lo había logrado con la mitad de su energía. Allí el anciano comprendió a cabalidad lo que hacían esos sellos del rubio -y el peligro que representaban-.

La maestra de la lanza le explicó que, de la prueba hecha, era evidente que podían impactar a algo a muchísima distancia, y era obvio que con ese nivel y en el número que se planteaba la operación la precisión no era un problema. Además, todo era tan rápido y tan masivo que seguramente el enemigo caería limpiamente, siempre y cuando Naruto hiciera su parte.

Ojalá y no fuera necesario llegar a tener que recurrir a eso.

* * *

Era mediodía, y el lograr que Naruto se acostumbrara a su nuevo ojo parecía no presentar problemas.

Extrañado por aquella facilidad, Neji le compartió sus dudas al rubio, quien sólo atinó a responder que probablemente su experiencia previa con capacidades sensoriales aumentadas (como las que le proveía su senjutsu) le estaba facilitando todo. Eso, junto con su aparentemente perfecta visión natural, como si su propio ojo estuviese igualado al que alguna vez fue de Hinata.

Y todo aquello era bastante bueno, ya que le permitía a todos ahorrar tiempo.

Una revisión de la pareja de doctores Hyuga (quienes realizaron un chequeo completo de sus sistema de chakra, así como del flujo del mismo alrededor del implante) fue el paso previo para la parte más sensible del acondicionamiento de Naruto a sus nuevas capacidades.

Teniendo a todo el grupo de testigos (salvo por Gamatatsu y Gamaren, quienes montaban guardia a esas horas), Neji hizo que su primo político se parara a unos metros de él, en posición de firme:

\- Bien, Naruto-san; ahora pasaremos al manejo del byakugan propiamente tal.

\- Ya era hora. Me temía que tendríamos que seguir hasta mañana en esos ejercicios tan básicos.

\- Era una precaución necesaria, hace mucho que no se realiza una operación de este tipo y, considerando lo "especial" que eres, corríamos el riesgo de algún imprevisto. Por lo visto tus mismas cualidades, en vez de dificultar todo, han facilitado las cosas.

\- ¡Eso es genial, dattebayo!

\- Sin emocionarte, Naruto.

\- Claro, disculpa.

\- ¿Recuerdas cuando te indiqué que no era recomendable que crearas tus clones de sombras?

\- Si, primo.

\- Esto tiene una razón en particular. Pero primero dime qué sabes de los Kage Bunshin.

\- A ver: son hechos de puro chakra, imitan el nivel del invocador y sus técnicas, son frágiles al punto de destruirse con facilidad al ser golpeados y están conectados al chakra del invocador, de tal manera que si hay una alteración en el original esa condición se replica en los clones. Ah, y también son ruidosos y con tendencia a desordenarse.

\- Eso último es por tu personalidad, Naruto. Pero ahora nos interesa más lo del enlace entre los clones y su creador. Lo primero que debes entender que no es una especie de "control remoto", sino que es un enlace tangible, como un hilo de chakra que conecta al clon de sombras contigo.

\- Eso no tiene sentido.

\- Escucha. Este "enlace" se produce por la cantidad de chakra requerida para crear ese tipo de clon. En circunstancias normales un bunshin elemental se construiría a base de alguna sustancia sólida, para luego imbuir en ellos el chakra que los dota de la fuerza que requieren para moverse y combatir, luego de lo cual el lazo entre ellos se rompe, ya que esa materia es suficiente para por si misma sostener la integridad de la copia; pero el kage bunshin es tan inestable que requiere mucha energía para sostenerse por si mismo, e incluso así nunca logra ganar total independencia, como si requiriera la "sustancia física" de su original para mantener su propia integridad: es como si tu chakra, conectado al clon a un nivel infinitesimal, le dijera al clon que esa es la forma que debe tomar, alimentándolo constantemente con información nueva. El hilo que conecta a los clones con el creador es tan minúsculo que resulta imperceptible incluso para nuestros ojos, pero está allí, y es el responsable de que una vez que la técnica cesa lo que ha percibido o aprendido el clon se retro alimente a su creador.

\- Espera, eso significa que mis clones… ¿están constantemente tomando energía de mí?

\- No, Naruto. Tienes que verlos como extensiones de tu propio ser físico, como si tu chakra proyectara tu cuerpo más allá de los límites del mismo. En esas condiciones, el enlace de chakra entre el clon y tú es necesario porque apenas ese enlace se corte la masa de chakra que forma el clon se desmoronaría. Imagina que pudieras crear una mano o un brazo con puro chakra, y moverlo más allá de tu propio cuerpo, o darte a ti mismo muchos brazos.

\- No necesito imaginármelo, es algo que hago con el chakra del nueve colas; Bee me enseñó.

\- Hazlo.

Naruto se concentra y crea un par de brazos anaranjados, de puro chakra, los que salen de su espalda.

\- Ya veo. Dime, ¿qué nivel de sensibilidad tienes en ellos?

\- No entiendo…

\- ¿Sabes lo que esos brazos tocan o como se mueven? ¿tienes total control de ellos?

\- Sí, a menos que deje que sea el Kyubi quien los controle.

\- Bien, ahora quiero que me digas qué sucedería si algo los cortara, interrumpiendo el chakra entre esa extremidad y el resto de tu cuerpo.

\- Fácil, se deshace.

\- ¿No se cae y queda allí tirado en el suelo?

\- No, eso sería raro.

\- ¿Porqué, Naruto?

\- Porque el chakra es sólo energía, sin algo que la sostenga sólo… se va…

\- Veo que lo has entendido. De la misma manera, el Kage Bunshin está unido a tu cuerpo, aunque no seas capaz de verlo, y es esa unión la que permite que tú recibas lo que el clon a visto y oído, porque ese chakra está todavía conectado a tus sentidos.

\- Pero si fuera así, debería poder verlo todo siempre, y no sólo cuando son destruidos.

\- ¿Acaso no te cuesta mover cuatro brazos a la vez?

\- En realidad no puedo a menos que me concentre mucho en ello, de allí que mi biju sea quien me ayuda en eso.

\- Nuestros cuerpos están diseñados para dos ojos, dos brazos y manos, dos piernas. Multiplícalos y no sabrás qué hacer con todos ellos. Tu propio cuerpo aísla a tus kage bunshin de tu control consiente, por lo que todos ellos funcionan, por así decirlo, en modo automático, tal como tú lo harías. En realidad el Kage Bunshin es la forma más básica de clonación, y los bunshin elementales, sus derivados, nacieron para evitar el problema de la dependencia del clon al cuerpo físico de su invocador, así como disminuir los requerimientos de chakra necesarios para crearlos y mantenerlos.

\- Creo que entiendo, pero no sé en qué se relaciona todo eso con el byakugan.

\- Recuerda que el ojo blanco aumenta tu rango sensorial, funcionando como un "sexto sentido", que se suma a los cinco usuales. Esa sensación es nueva para tu cuerpo, y tus clones no pueden procesarla con total libertad; es como si los kage bunshin dotados del byakugan alimentaran con su propia información al cuerpo real, porque la técnica no sabe que no debe dejar que dicha información fluya entre los clones y su invocador.

\- Pero eso es bueno, significa que podría tener cien clones y coordinarme para ver lo que todos ven, usarlos como extensiones y aumentar así mi rango…

\- (interrumpiendo) Lo cual es algo muy malo. Recuerda: tu cuerpo no fue creado para procesar cien pares de ojos, todos viendo en diferentes direcciones. Aunque no es que suceda realmente así, ya que el enlace entre cuerpo y clon de sombras es muy limitado, por lo que nunca podrás recibir todo lo que ellos ven, pero incluso ese poco de información te confundirá, y no te servirá de nada. Sólo lograrás terminar con un horrible dolor de cabeza.

Para demostrarle lo que le acaba de explicar, Neji le ordena al rubio que vaya creando clones de sombras, de a uno, y los envíe a unos cientos de metros de él, en diferentes direcciones.

Los Kage Bunshin comienzan a aparecer y corren para separarse de su creador.

Cuando llega a once clones Naruto comienza a percibir una sensación de incomodidad. Al clon número veinte se detiene, visiblemente aproblemado.

Neji le pregunta si se siente bien, a lo que el rubio, pretendiendo ser más duro de lo que realmente es, contesta que sí. Al ver como el maestro sennin no quiere reconocer su condición, el Hyuga le ordena a sus escoltas que salgan a cazar a los clones de sombras, los que no atinan a defenderse de quienes evidentemente no son enemigos.

Cuando el primer clon es destruido Naruto siente su cuerpo temblar, mientras su cabeza resuena con la ola de información que ha recibido de golpe. Más clones caen en sucesión. Cuando el quinto ha caído, el rubio cae de rodillas, tomándose la cabeza con sus manos.

Tres clones más son eliminados, y Naruto le pide a Neji que le ordene a sus escoltas que se detengan. Pero el guardián de Hanabi no logra impartir la orden a tiempo y otros cuatro clones caen, provocando que Naruto se desmaye.

.

.

.

Un poco de agua basta para hacerlo reaccionar. El rubio mira a Neji, desde el suelo, mientras le dice:

\- No comprendo, si cuando uso mi senjutsu puedo manejar mucha información, pero… esto…

\- Por lo que he podido entender, tu senjutsu funciona igual que el byakugan. Debes comprender que una cosa es, desde un sólo punto de atención, observar una gran superficie, eligiendo donde concentrarte, y otra muy diferente es tratar de copar la misma área pero desde muchos lugares diferentes. Es esa orientación desde diferentes ángulos la que te confunde, ya que tu cerebro no sabe cómo ensamblar todo de manera coherente.

\- Antes nunca me sentí así, aún cuando mis clones desaparecieran por docenas, siempre podía manejar ese flujo de información.

\- Aprendiste a hacerlo, Naruto. Los años que han transcurrido te han enseñado a hacerlo. Ahora estás ante una experiencia nueva, una que no puedes dimensionar totalmente. Estás viendo el mundo de una forma diferente, una a la que no estás acostumbrado. Multiplícala muchas veces, todas ellas llegando a ti de golpe, y es natural que te veas superado por la misma.

\- Pero si es así, entonces yo… no, no puedo renunciar a mis clones.

\- Por ahora tendrás que limitar su uso. Mientras más uses el byakugan tu cerebro aprenderá más rápido a procesar ese tipo de información. Practica con un par de clones, deja que tu cuerpo vaya comprendiendo cómo canalizar y ordenar lo que tus ojos ven desde diferentes puntos, pero tienes que tener la paciencia necesaria para no acelerar el proceso. Otra cosa que podrías hacer es cerrar tus ojos mientras combates con clones y dejar que sean tus otros sentidos los que trabajen.

\- Pero incluso con los ojos cerrados el ojo blanco debería funcionar, cerrarlos no serviría de nada.

\- En activo, si. Pero si los mantienes en su forma pasiva la ausencia de luz los lleva a un estado de relajación, desactivando sus capacidades sensoriales de chakra. Si así no fuera los Hyuga no podríamos dormir.

El rubio asiente con la cabeza, mientras se levanta con esfuerzo. Neji le ofrece su mano para ayudarlo, dejándolo respirar unos instantes antes de proseguir a la siguiente fase:

\- Si ya estás mejor, te enseñaré la forma de pasar al modo activo del byakugan.

\- Estoy listo.

\- Escuchame bien, ¿has visto a un Hyuga activar su byakugan antes?

\- Varias veces.

\- ¿Qué has podido notar?

\- Básicamente que los más jóvenes no pueden hacerlo sin recurrir a una secuencia de sellos de manos, y que ha medida que se hacen mayores los sellos disminuyen hasta poder lograrlo sin sello alguno, como en tu caso y en el de Hinata-chan.

\- Entonces sólo debo explicarte una cosa previamente: el byakugan, en su forma activa, no es un jutsu tal como los entiendes. Los que lo activan usando sellos no ejecutan un ninjutsu especial; la única función de la secuencia de sellos es decirle al propio cuerpo en donde debe concentrar la alimentación del chakra.

\- No entiendo.

\- Como debes saber, los Hyuga somos expertos en el conocimiento del sistema de chakra en un cuerpo humano, así como de los puntos en donde dicho chakra se concentra y se integra al físico a nivel celular.

\- Los tenketsu.

\- Así es. Como el activar el byakugan implica sobrecargar una parte de nuestro propio sistema de chakra, les enseñamos a los niños de nuestro clan a ver su cuerpo como un conjunto ordenado de partes, cada una de ellas delimitada por determinados puntos de chakra y vasos que conectan de un punto a otro, permitiendo al chakra fluir dentro de si mismos. Cuando logran mentalizar eso, los instruimos a que guíen las corrientes de chakra abriendo y cerrando determinados puntos en un orden determinado, proyectando el mapa que es su propio cuerpo dentro de sus cabezas; allí cada punto específico del organismo es delimitado con un sello de manos único, los que al ejecutarse completan el proceso de alimentación. El byakugan activo implica desviar parte de las propias reservas de chakra a los ojos, de allí que resulta en extremo complejo y es el motivo por el cual siempre se inicia a los principiantes con una secuencia de sellos de manos completa.

\- Ya…

\- Teniendo eso claro, es obvio que no podemos recurrir al mismo sistema para ayudarte en la activación, pero debo suponer que puedes canalizar tu chakra hacia ciertos puntos de tu cuerpo si lo deseas. He visto tu sistema de chakra, y tienes los puntos de chakra más grandes que haya visto en ninguna otra persona; he de suponer que se debe a la presencia del Kyubi dentro tuyo. ¿Eres capaz de canalizar tu chakra hacia una parte específica de tu cuerpo y que no sea a tus manos?

\- Creo que si. Lo he hecho hacia mis piernas cuando deseo darme mayor velocidad, y hacia zonas de mi cuerpo que han sido heridas para que se curaran más rápido, aunque lo último era hace mucho tiempo y ahora esa tarea es de mi biju.

\- Bien, entones haremos esto: yo realizaré los sellos básicos para la activación de mi byakugan, tal como lo haría un principiante. Usa las capacidades de tu senjutsu para identificar los cambios dentro de mi cuerpo y como se manifiesta el flujo de mi chakra hacia mis ojos. Después trataremos de replicar dichos cambios de la forma en que te resulte más cómoda.

\- Está bien, pero quizás debería usar mi byakugan.

\- No, eres demasiado inexperto y no quiero que una mala lectura de lo que ves nos cause algún problema, no en algo tan sensible.

\- Entiendo, primo.

Naruto cierra sus ojos, mientras activa su forma de sabio.

Una vez que los cambios en la cara del rubio se hacen notorios, Neji comienza. Uno a uno los nueve sellos de la secuencia básica del byakugan activo son ejecutados, en ritmo pausado pero sostenido, mientras Naruto va percibiendo el cambio y el movimiento en el sistema de chakra de su profesor.

Al último sello sigue una palabra del joven Hyuga, el que evoca su dojutsu liberado: " _¡byakugan!_ "

Naruto desactiva su senjutsu, ahora que tiene claro lo hecho por Neji.

El maestro sennin abre sus ojos, para ver como los vasos hinchados que rodean los globos oculares de su primo anuncian su técnica en todo su esplendor.

Neji sostiene sus ojos reforzados y le pregunta a su aprendiz si ha logrado captarlo todo.

Naruto asiente. Luego, le pide a su primo que le de una media hora, mientras trata de replicar las transformaciones del chakra hechas por él.

Neji accede, dejándolo un rato a solas, a fin de que trabaje en su propia versión de la técnica especial.

* * *

Naruto llevaba ya cuarenta minutos de entrenamiento solitario, tratando de replicar lo hecho por Neji.

Al principio, creyendo que quizás bastaría con aquello, trató de repetir los sellos hechos por su primo político, pero sin obtener resultado alguno. Por lo visto el joven Hyuga tenía razón, y sin esa imagen mental de su propio sistema de chakra los sellos no servían para nada por si mismos.

La mayor parte del tiempo había tratado de proyectar esa imagen mental, incluso tratando de usar su propio byakugan en su modo pasivo para "verse a si mismo", pero aquello no lo conducía a ningún lado. Era evidente que sin los años de experiencia de los infantes del clan de los ojos blancos era imposible conseguir similares resultados; ni todo su talento le serviría para vencer aquél obstáculo.

Pensó en sus años con Jiraiya, y el cómo afrontaba los problemas que le planteaba Ero-sennin mientras entrenaban: atajos. Y Naruto era bueno con los atajos.

Recordó el efecto que la activación del byakugan tenía en Neji, y las veces que vio a Hinata hacerlo dentro de su cabeza (la chica temía que llegara el día en que el rubio debiera recurrir a su regalo, por lo que se preocupó de darle las nociones básicas sobre el funcionamiento del mismo). Sabía que aquello no era nada más que canalizar un extra de chakra tanto a los ojos como a los nervios que los conectaban al cerebro, de la misma manera que el chakra podía imbuirse en brazos y piernas para fortalecerlos.

O sea, el problema se reducía a canalizar su chakra, sin usar sus ojos. Y es que, a diferencia de lo que hizo cuando aprendió el rasengan, en que sus ojos le ayudaban a saber si es que la acumulación de chakra estaba o no resultando con sólo verlo -y en que, asociando lo que veía con lo que sentía en su propia piel le ayudaban a saber si estaba haciéndolo bien o no- ahora lo tenía que hacer a ciegas.

Intentó canalizar el chakra en su rostro, e incluso se arrimó a la corriente de agua para ver en su reflejo si es que su experimento resultaba, pero simplemente no podía darle la precisión requerida. Lograba iluminar su rostro de tanto chakra que reunía en él, pero nada más.

Al final, media hora de trabajo sin resultados lo llevaron a sentarse y relajarse: sabía que así su cabeza trabajaba mejor. Pensó y pensó en su problemas; luego, para distraerse un poco, comenzó a amasar chakra con su mano izquierda para crear un pequeño rasengan, jugueteando con el mismo. Tan frustrado estaba que siguió haciendo aquello, olvidando su tarea y enfocándose sólo en hacerlo más y más pequeño, como si aquello fuese una especie de reto.

Y le fue bien. Tan bien que en sólo cinco minutos pudo hacerlo con la punta de su dedo índice, creando un pequeño punto brillante que contenía el él la esfera giratoria dentro de su campo de contención base, el que en medio segundo creció hasta alcanzar el tamaño de un rasengan normal.

Estaba satisfecho: su control de chakra estaba ya a un nivel tal que no necesitaba más que esa pequeña partícula para crear el jutsu, y su propio cuerpo podía alimentarla con rapidez abismal.

Eso le dio la idea. Pero debía comprobarlo.

Todo el grupo fue sorprendido al ver como Naruto se ponía de pie y, con su mano derecha alzada, apuntaba su índice al cielo. Al segundo se formó una esfera de energía tan grande y masiva que sintieron como el aire silbaba alrededor de ella. Los sapos, extrañados, no entendían qué pretendía hacer con esa cosa, y Gamatatsu se movió, pensando que su invocador había detectado algún enemigo.

Neji y los demás Hyuga activaron sus byakugan, pero nada había a los alrededores. El guardián de Hanabi se concentró entonces en Naruto, quien ya llevaba medio minuto allí, alimentando su esfera de energía de tres metros de diámetro, la que se mantenía estable. Viendo su sistema de chakra, Neji se dio cuenta que Naruto no estaba inyectando energía en ella, sino que su cuerpo, de forma automática, alimentaba su técnica con un flujo constante de chakra a medida que la misma se disgregaba.

Un golpe de chakra, emanado del interior del rubio, hizo crecer la esfera rasengan a cinco metros de diámetro, para luego sostenerse otro minuto; el sistema de chakra del maestro sennin había sentido ese incremento de chakra y había aumentado el suministro de dicha energía, sosteniéndola sin problemas.

Finalmente, la esfera se achicó a medio metro de diámetro, permaneciendo veinte segundos así hasta que simplemente desapareció. Naruto se volteó, disculpándose por asustar a todos, para luego preguntarle a Neji: _"Lo viste, ¿verdad?"_ ; el Hyuga respondió: _"Si, lo vi. ¿Puedes replicarlo en cualquier parte?_ ". Naruto sonríe, mientras le responde: _"Sin problemas"_.

Mientras los demás presentes allí no comprenden lo que ambos quieren decir, Neji se aproxima a Naruto para hablarle:

\- ¿Comprendes que es una solución transitoria?

\- Un atajo, es un atajo. Ya con más tiempo podré hacerlo de la manera correcta.

\- Pero deberás ser muy preciso en la cantidad de chakra para desatarlo.

\- No hay problema, he podido medir con mis sentidos el chakra que tú mismo usas para activarlo, por lo que puedo partir con un poco menos que eso y desde allí probar. Seguramente con mis grandes reservas de chakra puedo sacarle un muy buen rendimiento a mi propio byakugan.

\- Seguramente.

Los escoltas de Neji, que han llegado junto a él, le preguntan qué rayos pretenden hacer, a lo que su líder les responde: _"Naruto va a forzar su chakra a su ojo, directamente"_.

.

.

.

" _¿Estás listo, Naruto?"_

" _¡Sí, listo!"_

" _Entonces hazlo"_.

El Maestro Sennin se relaja, respirando profundamente, mientras reúne chakra en estado puro en la punta de su mano derecha. Debe calibrar muy bien la cantidad.

Son tres puntos los que debe tocar: uno arriba de su ojo, sobre sus cejas; el segundo en la parte baja de su parpado inferior, cerca del conducto lagrimal, y el último a la derecha del ojo, en el límite del orbital, sobre el hueso. Esos tres son los lugares por donde pasan los conductos de chakra principales que alimentan al byakugan activo.

Neji cuenta con que con esos tres canales liberados el ojo blanco pasará a su forma activa, y el cuerpo de Naruto reaccionará a dicha activación solventando el requerimiento de energía con más chakra, completando todos sus puntos de liberación y sosteniéndolo (de la misma forma que ha reaccionado al rasengan sostenido alimentándolo automáticamente). Luego, para detenerlo debería bastarle relajar toda esa zona de la cabeza, cortando el flujo de chakra en aquél lugar.

Naruto inicia.

Concentra su chakra en sus dedos índice, medio y anular. Luego, coloca esos dedos en los puntos precisos, para luego inyectar el chakra dentro de si mismo.

Lo siente. Siente como su energía viaja al ojo blanco, llenándolo.

Luego, el choque, que como una onda surge del mismo ojo, visible para si mismo, la que se expande. Un momento de claroscuro, y su visión cambia, como si el chakra de las cosas que lo rodean, antes perceptible como un tono más de luz blanca, se hiciera más fuerte, superponiéndose a los colores reales, como si todo fuese pintado de un tono blanco plateado. Se ve obligado a cerrar su parpado izquierdo, lo que le ayuda a enfocarse.

Percibe como su visión aumenta, y alcanza hasta los límites del bosque que lo rodea. Es siente extraño, y abrumador, pero logra concentrarse lo suficiente para poder identificar elementos dentro de todo lo que ve.

Neji le habla, indicándole que correrá detrás suyo. El Hyuga toma dos kunai de sus ropas y los sostiene en ambas manos, mientras le dice al rubio que se quede quieto, mirando al frente, debiendo decirle cuando lo deje de ver y cuando vuelva a entrar en su campo visual, fuerte y claro. Naruto asiente.

El primo de Hinata corre, hasta ponerse a doscientos metros de Naruto, corriendo en arco detrás del joven. Un primer grito y una primera marca; luego, la segunda.

Neji corre al frente de Naruto, para ordenarle que termine con su byakugan.

Naruto se relaja, mientras reduce su flujo de chakra en todo su cuerpo. Dos segundos tarda el ojo blanco en pasar de activo a pasivo, desapareciendo la marca de las venas hinchadas alrededor del mismo.

Los tres sapos, que están ya con sus tamaños reales, aplauden emocionados.

Neji se aproxima a Naruto, quien se ve cansado y no disimula tu maltrato:

\- Te vez agotado, Naruto.

\- No es eso, primo, sólo que ha sido demasiado que manejar. Sinceramente no creí que fuese tan difícil poder lidiar con tantas cosas pasando ante mi vista a la vez.

\- Pero lo manejaste bastante bien.

\- Tenía razón, mi experiencia con el senjutsu ayudó bastante.

\- ¿Qué distancia alcanzaste?

\- Al frente, creo que cuatro kilómetros; atrás poco menos de la mitad de eso.

\- Entiendo. Con mayor experiencia podrás equiparar esas distancias y mejorarlas.

\- Creí que vería a la misma distancia en todas direcciones.

\- Se llega a eso eventualmente, pero tú tienes que lidiar con tu cabeza.

\- ¿Mi cabeza?

\- El chakra contenido dentro de tu cabeza, el que interrumpe en parte la sensibilidad de tu ojo en esa dirección. Pero no te preocupes, con suficiente práctica tu cerebro ignorará esa masa de chakra.

\- Pude ver esa onda que decías, fue exactamente como lo dijiste.

\- La primera es la más notoria, pero esa emisión de chakra del cuerpo es constante y requiere mucha energía, así que trata de no descuidarte o puedes verte en ceros de chakra de golpe. Ahora, tu visión es de trescientos treinta grados.

\- ¿Tanto?

\- Sí. Seguramente tus grandes reservas de chakra junto al nivel de desarrollo del ojo de Hinata-sama dieron esos resultados. Si hubieses tenido sus dos ojos lo más probable era que tu visión perimetral fuese completa. Sinceramente no me esperaba estos números.

\- Pero no es lo ideal.

\- No con esa forma tan extraña de activarlo. ¿Qué tan rápido puedes hacerlo como para usarlo en batalla?

\- Considerando los pasos, puede que dos o tres segundos para no correr el riesgo de equivocarme en los puntos de inyección de chakra. Aunque considerando que estoy haciendo trampa es un tiempo bastante bueno, creo.

\- Yo no lo diría así, pienso que es más bien… original.

\- Gracias, primo.

\- Bien, ya es tarde y estamos todos agotados. Sugiero detenernos para comer algo y seguir después. Al ritmo que vamos deberíamos poder terminar con las bases hoy mismo; más allá que eso dependerá de tu propio entrenamiento.

\- De acuerdo. Crearé un par de clones para preparar la comida. Además, ese tipo de cosas me ayudará a ambientarme a la sensación de saturación que tengo por usarlos.

Mientras los Hyuga siguen a los clones al campamento, Naruto decide despojarse de sus ropas y, con sólo sus pantalones, ir al riachuelo a recolectar camarones (ha visto muchos de ellos con su byakugan activo, y considera que será una buena práctica para su nuevo ojo una tarea de ese tipo).

* * *

Luego del almuerzo, y tras una nueva revisión de sus ojos de parte de los doctores Hyuga (preocupados por lo que esa inyección directa de chakra pudiera hacerle al ojo trasplantado), siguió la práctica de activación y desactivación de su byakugan.

Aquello se parecía a la época en que aprendió el hiraishin, básicamente repetición del ejercicio una y otra vez. Aunque con un cambio: luego de la primera media hora Neji cambió el ejercicio, enfrentando a Naruto en combate a fin de entorpecer la activación.

La intervención del joven Hyuga molestó bastante a Naruto al principio, haciendo que fallara cuatro de cada cinco veces, pero era algo esperable dada la habilidad de Neji en combate cuerpo a cuerpo. La mayor dificultad era el concentrar el chakra en su mano, ya que al menor ataque de su profesor el chakra concentrado alteraba su composición o cantidad.

Hora y media después Naruto había encontrado el ritmo necesario para ejecutar la activación de su byakugan, incluso mientras Neji atacaba con su juken.

Aún fallaba en la activación en razón de una de nueve oportunidades, pero aquél nivel de precisión era suficiente a juicio del joven Hyuga.

El probar su modo senjutsu con el ojo blanco en modo pasivo causó una reacción extraña, de la que no se había podido percatar cuando lo había hecho antes, con los parpados cerrados: el aumento de su chakra corporal (ya que el modo sabio reforzaba sus capacidades físicas imbuyendo directamente el chakra natural en sus físico) causaba un modo intermedio, que sin activar claramente su byakugan aumentaba su capacidad ocular, como si fuese alguna forma de activación incompleta del ojo blanco. No era suficiente para aumentar su rango de visión más allá de su vista normal, pero le permitía la vista del chakra en aquello que lo rodeaba casi con la misma claridad que el byakugan activo, como si la combinación de ambos le diese una percepción más precisa del chakra.

Obviamente desde ese punto la siguiente meta era probar qué tan lejos podía llegar.

El byakugan activo combinado con el senjutsu no le daba mayor alcance visual, pero le daba imágenes mucho más detalladas y precisas de aquello dentro de su rango.

La siguiente prueba, con los clones y el byakugan activo, era incluso peor que la prueba previa, y al sexto clon Naruto se veía superado en sus sentidos. Pero con su senjutsu, llegaba a quince clones y una mejora aún mayor en la definición de lo que veía, principalmente a nivel de chakra.

Naruto estaba extasiado. Era hora de probar aumentar el nivel de chakra en su ojo blanco, esperando así aumentar su rango de alcance visual. Pero la emoción le ganó.

Dos aumentos mínimos le permitieron llegar a seis kilómetros. Ya estaba a un ciento veinte por ciento del chakra que Neji utilizaba para activarlo, y pensó que con su experiencia y su muy desarrollado sistema interno de chakra podía subirlo a ciento cincuenta por ciento sin problemas, superando así el alcance del propio Neji.

Naruto hace la prueba, siendo ésta todo un éxito.

Tres segundos después un grito de dolor alcanza a todos los allí presentes. Un sonido que nunca pensaron oír del rubio, quien se apoya en el suelo, incapaz de soportar el fuego que quema su nuevo ojo. Es tanto su abatimiento que es Neji quien logra llegar donde él y, usando su puño suave, cierra uno de los conductos principales de chakra que alimentan al ojo blanco, terminando la activación del byakugan.

.

.

.

Ninguno de los presentes sabe qué ha sucedido.

Cuando Naruto estuvo lo suficientemente recuperado tuvieron que replicar la experiencia, a fin de descubrir si ese dolor era causado por algún problema de la cirugía.

Pero los doctores no descubrieron nada.

Todo el sistema del chico estaba perfecto. El dolor era real, pero no se generaba en ninguna de las terminaciones nerviosas que rodeaban al ojo. Tampoco era que el exceso de chakra lo estuviese dañando; es más, a ojos de los doctores el byakugan de Naruto funcionaba excelentemente, pero el chico insistía en que si volcaba demasiado chakra le dolía.

La única parte del cuerpo del rubio en que ese dolor era evidenciado físicamente era en el cerebro del chico, en donde las zonas asociadas a dicha sensación se "iluminaban", como cuando una persona es sometida a un estrés físico muy grande.

Pero no era real, no en el sentido de que su cuerpo estuviese siendo sobre exigido. Era más como si el ojo enviara a su cerebro señales de dolor artificiales, o quizás era otro tipo de señales, desconocidas tanto para ellos como para el maestro sennin, y que el cerebro del joven interpretaba de esa forma.

O sea, como un "dolor falso". Era algo que simplemente ni tenía nombre.

-Ese es el problema cuando te encuentras con algo que simplemente no debería existir-.

Naruto estaba preocupado de que su ojo hubiese sido dañado, como si la integridad del mismo fuese más importante que su propia salud, y se alegró enormemente al saber que nada pasaba con el implante, al menos a nivel físico-celular. Luego, con esa certeza, se disculpó con quienes en ese momento lo trataban: realmente no tenía experiencia con el dolor físico (una de las pocas ventajas de tener al Kyubi dentro suyo desde su primera infancia era que su resistencia física y capacidad de recuperación acelerada le habían privado del verdadero dolor que otros sentían al herirse) y lo sucedido le había sorprendido; de allí su reacción tan escandalosa.

Obviamente Neji no se tragó esa disculpa, al menos no en su totalidad.

Varias pruebas más se hicieron, en que el dolor se hacía más fuerte a medida que el chakra alimentando el ojo blanco aumentaba.

Neji le sugirió a Naruto deshacer el trasplante: una cosa era la saturación sensitiva que podía controlarse sin usar clones o recurriendo al modo sennin, pero otra muy diferente era llevar sobre si algo que te podía tumbar de dolor si es que te descuidabas. Y es que, ante rivales de la talla del falso Madara, con Naruto debiendo pelear con todo su poder, era un riesgo demasiado alto que su propio poder se desbordara y el dolor terminara derribándolo, dejándolo totalmente vulnerable ante su enemigo.

Pero Naruto insistió en usar ese ojo: su vulnerabilidad ante los genjutsu era demasiado grave para arriesgarse a ir contra su enemigo sin esa ayuda. Encontraría la forma de evitar saturar de chakra al ojo blanco, y podía aprovechar los días que quedaban hasta la batalla para acostumbrarse a esa sensación quemante.

Viendo que no podría convencer a Naruto de deshacer aquello, Neji se concentró en acelerar su entrenamiento. Eran las cinco de la tarde y sólo contarían con unas cinco horas más para acondicionarlo y lograr descubrir si es que presentaba algún otro problema.

.

.

.

Eran las nueve y media de la noche. Los doctores fueron los encargados de preparar la cena.

En medio del campo, a bastante distancia del campamento, estaban tirados los tres sapos gigantes, Neji y sus escoltas. Todos ellos sin energías para continuar.

Un poco más lejos, Naruto con su byakugan activo peleando contra cuatro clones de sombras, sirviéndose de su ojo blanco para ver el flujo del chakra de sus enemigos en todas direcciones, esquivando ataques de energía y de armas arrojadizas cargadas de chakra futon.

La joven doctora fue quien los fue a buscar, a fin de que pudieran comer algo para luego descansar.

El día había sido demasiado agotador, y seguramente nadie querría seguir por esa noche.

Naruto derribó rápidamente a sus clones con sendos cortes de chakra de su wakizashi, para luego ayudar a los derribados proporcionándoles del chakra del nueve colas a fin de reponer sus cuerpos y curar sus magulladuras.

* * *

La noche era oscura, y entre unas cuantas nubes que cubrían el cielo (arrastradas por un viento del sur y que aparecieron con las primeras estrellas) se asomaba de repente la luna creciente, que con su brillo alteraba totalmente el espacio que rodeaba el campamento, iluminando todo como rápidos destellos que eran pronto suprimidos por alguna nube pasajera, oscureciendo todo nuevamente.

El fuego se había apagado hace ya un buen rato, y en la oscuridad un sólo par de ojos, uno azul y otro plateado, que se enfocaban en la lejanía.

Naruto había elegido hacer la primera guardia, en consideración al estado en que habían quedado tanto los combatientes Hyuga como los sapos de su propio equipo, molidos por la acción de su invocador.

Debían ser ya medianoche, y todavía le quedaban un par de horas de esa soledad nocturna antes de tener que despertar a los hermanos sapos, hijos de Gamabunta, para que lo relevaran.

Había aprovechado esas horas de soledad para entrenar su vista, probando sus capacidades y acostumbrándose a usar sus dos ojos a la vez, sorteando el problema de la diferente percepción de cada uno. Ya le había advertido Neji que un golpe de chakra podía dejar su byakugan ciego, y por lo mismo no podía enfrentar su pelea de un par de días con sólo uno de sus ojos.

También insistía con lo de sobrecargar su ojo blanco. Necesitaba superar esa sensación quemante, o al menos acostumbrarse lo suficiente para que no le estorbara en caso de ver su chakra descontrolado y que un aumento del mismo durante la pelea le causara ese problema nuevamente.

Era un ejercicio simple: ir subiendo la cantidad de chakra volcado en su ojo blanco hasta que éste comenzaba a doler; luego, subir su intensidad hasta llegar al límite de lo tolerable y aguantar, al menos un minuto; después, relajarse por un par de minutos y retomar la operatoria. Al menos sus sentidos le permitían calibrar con precisión cuando chakra usaba en cada prueba, por lo que sabía el punto exacto en que el dolor se manifestaba y cuanto podía subir o bajar antes de que se volviera demasiado.

No era alguien masoquista, pero Naruto sentía que debía poder aguantar aquello y repetía el ejercicio una y otra vez. Una parte de él temía que ese dolor no fuese más que un castigo de la peliazul, como aquella visión de muerte que tuvo: Kurama ya le había advertido que el chakra de Hinata, almacenado en su ojos, aún no se disgregaba por completo en su sistema interno, por lo que cabía la posibilidad de que todo ese sufrimiento fuese producto de aquello.

Obviamente ante tal idea el zorro se indignó: era imposible que su amiga, consciente o inconscientemente, les estuviese haciendo eso, porque simplemente no estaba en su naturaleza. Y es que una parte de él tenía que reconocer aquello: Hinata-chan no sería capaz de torturarlo de esa manera, no cuando ella misma le había legado aquél ojo que ahora portaba.

Luego, tenía que haber alguna explicación para todo ese dolor, uno que se iniciaba cuando su chakra llenaba al byakugan y que cesaba cuando ese chakra se cortaba, como si el ojo lo consumiera. Algo pasaba, y ni Neji ni el añoso pergamino del clan Hyuga en que se detallaban los cuidados y ejercicios necesarios para garantizar a los extraños el uso del ojo blanco tenían la respuesta a su problema.

Porque Naruto quería pensar que había algo oculto allí, detrás de todo ese sufrimiento.

Porque la alternativa, con su difunta esposa torturándolo a través de su legado, era una idea simplemente inaceptable.

.

.

.

Neji llegó a eso de las doce y media de la madrugada.

Ya llevaba una hora despierto, vigilando los ejercicios de Naruto con su propio byakugan, metido dentro del futon plegable de su tienda de campaña.

Al principio pensó dejarlo sólo. Mal que mal al día siguiente se separarían y el rubio necesitaba habituarse a continuar con sus ejercicios de acostumbramiento por si mismo. Pero el verlo así, aguantando el dolor, le hizo salir de su lecho.

El Hyuga habló primero:

\- ¿Sigues tratando de aumentar el alcance de tu byakugan, Naruto-san?

\- No exactamente, primo. Sólo quiero habituarme al dolor.

\- Podrías probar algún otro medio…

\- (interrumpiendo) Ya usé el chakra del zorro y chakra natural, pero sea cual sea la energía que utilice para sobre alimentarlo el dolor es persistente.

\- Me di cuenta de que tu reacción de dolor no es inmediata, pasa unos instantes entre que activas el byakugan y que tu cuerpo reacciona al mismo, y el tiempo entre una cosa y otra transcurre es más corto mientras más chakra utilizas.

\- Gracias por el dato. Aunque no pensé que me vigilarías desde la tienda.

\- Se lo debo a Hinata-sama.

\- Lo sé. Yo también le debo el dominar este ojo, a fin de no parecer débil usando algo que era parte de ella.

\- Hiashi-sama dijo algo parecido.

\- ¿Cuándo?

\- Cuando me prestó el pergamino que te pasé.

\- ¿Era de él?

\- Del clan, pero se me adelantó cuando traté de conseguirlo. Sinceramente creí que se negaría a que tú lo usaras, pero parecía preocupado de que no hicieras el ridículo llevando el legado de mi prima contigo.

\- Ya veo. Parece que si coincidimos en algo ese viejo y yo.

\- Dos cosas.

\- ¿Dos cosas?

\- En dos cosas coinciden: en eso y en su amor por Hinata-sama, aunque cada uno a su manera.

\- Al final de todo parecerá que mi tonto suegro no es más que un incomprendido, y no el villano sádico que aparenta ser.

\- No diría tanto, sólo es… estricto, y muy exigente.

\- Lo mismo que me dijo Kurenai-san una vez. Bien, si es así, creo que deberé esforzarme para no decepcionarlo. No sólo por él, también por Hanabi-chan, por ti, y por los compañeros de equipo de Hinata-chan. Todos ustedes se merecen que les diga que logré acabar con el responsable de su muerte.

\- Lo que sea que vayas a hacer no lo hagas por venganza, Naruto-san. La venganza nunca ha sido una buena motivación, ya que termina sacando lo peor de uno; lo sé mejor que nadie, ya que ese sentimiento casi provoca que hiciera algo que nunca me habría perdonado.

\- Lo recuerdo. ¿Sabes? Lo único que deseaba cuando dejaste a Hinata-chan moribunda era destrozarte con mis propias manos.

\- Lo cual fue extraño, si lo piensas bien. Todo ese deseo de sangre no tenía sentido, cuando ella no era nada suyo en ese entonces.

\- Si… nunca supe porqué tuve ese arrebato. Quisiera pensar que ella significaba algo importante en mi vida, aunque no supiera qué era con exactitud. Tal vez sólo fue la rabia por esa escena tan injusta; o tal vez… tal vez algo me decía que esa chica menuda y tímida llegaría a ser lo más valioso de mi vida algún día, y tú estuviste a punto de quitármela.

Neji abre sus ojos, sorprendido por las palabras de Naruto. Se coloca en posición de combate, mientras le dice: _"Es muy tarde para disculparme con usted por eso, Naruto-sama, pero trataré de compensarlo, aquí y ahora"_ ; el rubio reclama: _"No deseo golpearte, Neji"_ ; el aludido contesta: _"No golpearme. Entrenaremos juntos. Me esforzaré para estar a su altura y poder darle al menos una hora de combate"_.

Naruto se inclina, agradeciendo el gesto, para luego adoptar su posición de pelea, activar su byakugan y decirle a su oponente: _"Veremos si puedes aguantar siquiera diez minutos, primo"_ ; el joven Hyuga activa a su vez sus ojos blancos y responde: _"Veremos, primo"_.

La luna se asoma nuevamente, como si pretendiera observar la pelea de los dos jóvenes que lucen su imagen en sus rostros.

* * *

Eran las ocho de la mañana.

Gamatatsu observa atento los alrededores.

Gamakishi sólo bosteza, prestando más atención a los humanos que levantan el campamento, prontos a regresar a Konoha.

El doctor mayor trata el cuerpo de Hyuga Neji, quien presenta moretones en todo su cuerpo, como si lo hubiesen apaleado. Junto a él, Naruto comenta con desgano que debería sentirse decepcionado al haber aguantado apenas cincuenta minutos. El joven Hyuga, como si quisiera incomodar al rubio, le responde que ninguna vergüenza hay en caer ante el más fuerte de todos, y que seguramente esos cincuenta minutos es más de lo que cualquiera aguantaría al medirse con el Maestro Sennin.

Naruto ríe. Luego, le devuelve el pergamino de su clan a su primo, a fin de que se lo entregue a su suegro con su agradecimiento.

Antes de que el equipo Hyuga se marche Naruto les pide que observen su próxima práctica, a fin de que con su byakugan puedan darle una impresión precisa de sus habilidades y su propio uso del ojo blanco.

Intrigados, los Hyuga aceptan, mientras Neji pregunta contra quien se medirá.

Naruto responde: _"Contra mi mismo"_.

Al principio el guardián de Hanabi cree que se tratará de una pelea contra clones, pero el rubio lo sorprende al hacer aparecer un pergamino que contiene cuatro marcas en él. Una vez liberados esos cuatro sellos, se aparecen en una nube de humo cuatro copias del rubio, una de las cuales saluda a Neji y le pregunta qué tal se encuentra Hanabi de su ojo.

Allí el joven Hyuga comprende que ese debe ser aquél que estuvo batallando en Konoha, el creador de los clones que lo asistieron junto a los sapos para capturar a su padre revivido.

O sea, esos deben ser los clones especiales del maestro sennin, copias perfectas del mismo, cuya existencia se divulgó cuando la batalla en las cinco aldeas terminó y los informes sobre la intervención del joven rubio en cada una de ellas se difundió.

Y era evidente que no eran simples clones de sombras, porque ninguno de ellos lucía un ojo blanco sobre si, sino que llevaban los dos ojos azules que eran propios de su creador antes de todo eso.

Naruto les pregunta a sus avatares si están listos para medirse con él. Los cuatro asienten. El Maestro Sennin se preocupó de recargar sus reservas de energía la noche de la batalla para tenerlos listo para esa pelea, y ahora podrá probarse ante rivales de un poder igual o superior al del mismo Obito.

Esos cuatro son la vara que medirá qué tanto le significa llevar el legado de Hyuga Hinata consigo.


	53. Chapter 53

\- Tenemos que actuar por equipos...

\- Eso es tonto, si tenemos la ventaja de los clones, sólo hay que superarlo con números; es lo que mejor nos sale.

\- Y por eso mismo no debemos hacerlo, él sabe perfectamente como funciona.

\- Pero lo oíste, no usará ataques masivos.

\- ¡Sólo déjenmelo, dattebayo!

\- ¡Deja de decir "dattebayo" por todo! Rayos, eres como el retardado del grupo…

\- No le digas así, sólo está menos completo que el resto de nosotros.

\- No ha sido mi culpa, ttebayo…

\- ¡Dios, es verlo y sentir que hemos vuelto a cuando teníamos once!

\- ¿Tú también?

\- Al menos tú me defiendes, dattebayo…

\- Mejor guarda silencio, que uno de nosotros terminará cansándose y te hará volar, y volaremos todos nosotros junto contigo, y ese tonto de allá (apunta al Naruto original, que espera a poco más de cien metros de los reunidos) ganará por default.

\- Eso sería penoso.

\- No, más bien gracioso.

\- Lamentable, considerando lo que logramos en las aldeas.

\- ttebayo…

\- No somos nada, sólo carne para el matadero.

\- Y con ese ojo… Naruto juega sucio, sabe que no podremos hacerle mucho daño mientras lo lleve.

\- Si, es Hinata-chan allí, en su fea cara.

\- ¡Pero podemos reventárselo de un sólo golpe, dattebayo! No dijo nada de no poder lesionarlo; ese no es su ojo real.

\- ¿Es que tú eres imbécil? Ese ojo es sagrado, y un préstamo que tarde o temprano Naruto devolverá, no es algo de lo que podamos disponer así como así.

\- Hinata-chan ya no lo necesitará, ttebayo…

\- ¿Hasta dónde llegan tus recuerdos, tonto?

\- Quince años, creo, pero las cosas importantes las sé, y sé que Hinata-chan murió.

\- No lo digas así…

\- Naruto es un tramposo, te creó para minar nuestro ánimo…

\- No sabes lo más importante…

Y así, el último de los clones elementales de Naruto le pega al más nuevo de ellos en la cabeza.

El concilio de los avatares llevaba ya cinco minutos. El original había permitido que se coordinaran entre ellos, a fin de presentar un frente organizado ante él.

Si bien trataban de ignorarlos, ni el Maestro Sennin ni ninguno de sus acompañantes podía dejar de oírlos, no con lo ruidosos que eran.

Los Hyuga observaban la escena curiosos, y la joven doctora parecía ser la más entretenida con todo, mientras le decía a su esposo (que luchaba por mantener el rostro estoico propio de los miembros del clan de los ojos blancos) que aquello parecía la escena de una obra de comedia.

Los sapos, más animados (y un poco más atrás del grupo de humanos, todos ellos con sus tamaños completos y sus tenidas de batalla), platicaban entre sí, corriendo apuestas sobre cómo se desarrollaría la pelea y cuanto tardaría. Gamaren, mientras escucha a los hermanos sapos y observa al cuarteto de clones, no puede evitar preguntar:

\- Chicos, se supone que eran tres los avatares supervivientes de la última batalla, pero allí veo cuatro de ellos. Sé que ninguno de esos es alguno de los clones que Naruto creó y dejó en Myobokuzan; entonces, ¿cómo?

\- (Gamakishi le contesta) De veras que tú no estuviste allí, Ren-chan. Te cuento: en la noche, después de la reunión en casa de mi padre…

\- (interrumpiendo) La reunión de coordinación. Me quedé después organizando los grupos que participarían en la operación contra Madara.

\- Sí, esa. Nosotros descubrimos que Naruto se había puesto a recargar la energía de sus avatares. Cuando le preguntamos lo que pretendía nos contó lo de su nuevo ojo y que pensaba usarlos para entrenar. Mientras lo veíamos, tu hermano llegó donde estábamos para informarle a nuestro invocador su intención de dejarnos por unos días, y sin nada mejor que hacer platicamos sobre lo logrado por nuestros clones.

\- No son suyos.

\- Nos referíamos a los que cada uno acompañó, tratando de determinar quien lo había hecho mejor. Pero no había como compararlos realmente, por lo que decidimos que si se daba una pelea de este tipo se decidiría allí cual era el mejor clon, obviamente apostando algo acorde a lo disputado.

\- Eso es tonto.

\- Somos machos, llevamos el instinto competitivo en la sangre, Ren-chan.

\- Pero, ¿y el cuarto?

\- Tatsu no tenía ninguno para competir, por lo que le suplicó a Naruto que creara uno nuevo que lo representara. El chico accedió, pero con menos de una hora de preparación su avatar resultó más… infantil. Pero mi hermanito no pierde las esperanzas de que sea el ganador.

\- ¿Y Naruto-kun se prestó para eso?

\- Qué quieres que te diga, somos todos de la misma clase.

\- ¿Y qué apostaron?

\- El clon que gane determinará quién es el líder dentro del grupo.

\- El líder es Naruto, chicos.

\- No, el del equipo de sapos. Ya sabes, el sapo mayor.

\- Ahora entiendo porqué mi maestra se queja. Sabes que la única líder entre nosotros soy yo, tanto por fuerza como por mi posición dentro del Ejército Gama, y pretender usurparme el puesto de esa manera sólo prueba que eres hijo de tu padre, Kishi.

\- Lo dices como si papá fuese un tramposo.

\- "Mañoso" sería más indicado. Es así como lo describe mi maestra y veo que es algo de familia.

\- Eso fue doloroso, Ren-chan.

\- Al menos Tatsu-kun es más razonable.

\- Menos ambicioso, que no es lo mismo.

\- Está bien: juguemos.

La joven sapa se aparta de sus compañeros para pedirle permiso a su invocador de aconsejar al clon que le acompañó a Kiri. Naruto, que sabe lo que se cuece entre sus sapos, le autoriza aquello.

No es que realmente vaya a respetar cualquier acuerdo raro que hagan entre ellos, pero si puede servirse de una oportunidad como esa para reafirmar la posición de Gamaren como la superior de su equipo de sapos, no ve problemas en aprovecharlo.

Al final, los tres sapos intervienen, con Gamatatsu animando a su representante y Gamakishi tomando para sí tanto al clon que le acompañó como al que estuvo en Kumo, en el equipo de Gamakoji.

Los Hyuga observan en silencio como el ejercicio se vuelve más y más complicado: ahora los clones tienen "entrenadores". Los dos escoltas se miran entre si, deseando que no se les ocurra que los ayuden durante la pelea, cuyo inicio se dilata cada vez más.

* * *

" _¡ODAMA RASENGAN!"_

" _Imbécil, te dijimos que sin ataques masivos"_

" _No pierdas tu tiempo, está tan irritado que no hará caso a nada de lo que digamos…"_

" _Es como vernos tal cual éramos hace un par de años; es… vergonzoso"._

Mientras los tres clones más desarrollados observaban, el cuarto de ellos presionaba al original contra el suelo. Una vista realmente impresionante, con Naruto (que tenía su byakugan activo) aguantando el poder de esa colosal esfera de energía, empujada hacia abajo por el clon menos desarrollado y cuatro clones de sombras suyos. El rubio, en cambio, sólo aguantaba con su forma sennin y su brazo derecho, cargado de chakra natural.

Los Hyuga, que observaban a una distancia segura, esperaban que de un momento a otro la gran esfera circular colapsara. Pero Neji se había percatado de algo diferente: el original usaba su byakugan para leer el flujo de energía dentro del rasengan gigante, estabilizándolo con su propio chakra para poder mantener su forma; eso lo hizo por casi treinta segundos, hasta que el Naruto del ojo blanco tomó control del ataque de su enemigo, añadiendo su propio chakra para transformarla en un rasen shuriken.

Todo mundo resultó sorprendido cuando en menos de dos segundos la esfera azul mutó en una espiral de viento. Fue tan rápido que tanto el clon elemental como sus clones de sombras salieron disparados por las olas de chakra futon que rodearon la esfera, siendo todos arrojados a casi doscientos metros de distancia. El golpe resultante acabó con los cuatro clones de sombras, mientras el avatar quedaba enterrado en la tierra, aparentemente fuera de combate. Naruto, viendo que su movida había resultado, deshizo la enorme espiral de viento simplemente reabsorbiendo el chakra que la formaba.

Ninguno de los clones restantes podía reclamarle algo: técnicamente el original no había "usado" ese rasen shuriken como se supone que se usaba, por lo que simplemente volvieron a la carga.

 _La pelea llevaba poco más de diez minutos, y cada uno de los avatares la había afrontado de forma diferente._

 _Los clones que peleaban por Kishi y Kenshin, a instancias de su entrenador (el primogénito de Gamabunta) habían optado por números, usando sus reservas de chakra para recurrir a la técnica habitual de Naruto. El sapo sabía que el original estaba limitado en cuanto al número de clones que podía crear, por lo que suponía que ese era el mejor camino para la victoria; una victoria por agotamiento._

 _El clon de Gamatatsu se concentraba en uso del rasengan (la única técnica destructiva autorizada para el ejercicio) y jutsus de viento, a fin de desestabilizar al original y lograr noquearlo._

 _El de Ren-chan era el más conservador de todos, limitando sus ataques al uso de jutsus de sapos y a clones esporádicos, tendientes a cubrir sus líneas de ataque y sus retiradas._

 _Las condiciones de la práctica eran sencillas: ninguno de ellos podía usar ataques destructores mayores al rasengan, ni ataques penetrantes; se permitían los cortes de chakra, pero sólo de tipo contundentes (para golpear y no rebanar), las armas (los que las conservaran) podían ser usadas para defensa o uso del jutsu del Dios del Trueno. Ganaban si el bando contrario se rendía o caía derrotado. No podían usarse ataques del Kyubi, pero el chakra del zorro podía ser esgrimido como defensa o para reforzar los ataques físicos._

 _Y así se desarrolló la pelea._

 _Luego de los primeros avances de los clones de Kishi, el sapo no pudo evitar criticar a Gamaren por su estrategia, diciéndole que por quedarse esperando su clon tendría que ver como los de él ganaban. Pero ella sabía que esa era una pelea perdida para los avatares: si algo le sorprendió siempre de Naruto era lo rápido que era capaz de aprender de cada nuevo maestro, y ese par de días junto al joven Hyuga le había dado nuevas formas de ver a sus oponentes, algo mucho más relevante que ese ojo especial que ahora portaba. Y esas nuevas habilidades eran algo con lo que sus avatares no contaban._

 _Al principio todo fue olas de clones tratando de copar al rubio. Viendo su posición vulnerable, Naruto creo una zona circular de trescientos metros, marcando el suelo con sellos de chakra de transposición. De partida eso no era una ventaja, ya que tanto el original como los avatares y sus clones podían usarlos. Pero dichos sellos, necesarios para ejecutar el Hiraishin, tenían una particularidad: similares a su primer sello dibujado, sólo podían ser usados por su chakra base, expurgado de cualquier rastro de chakra natural o del nueve colas. Eso ponía a los clones en una disyuntiva: ese chakra era el más escaso de los que usaban, y si llegaban a agotarlo por completo estarían perdidos, ya que se volverían inestables al punto de desaparecer._

 _Eso es lo que casi le había pasado al avatar en Konoha, y Naruto (que lo había sabido de boca del mismo involucrado, a quien ahora enfrentaba) lo usaba a su favor._

 _Por lo mismo, los clones replicaron la estrategia del original, creando sus propios sellos para poder usar principalmente el chakra del nueve colas (el más inútil en ese escenario). Naruto sonrió: poco a poco forzaba a sus copias agotar sus reservas, cuando no podían recuperarlas._

 _La pelea se transformó en ese punto en un choque de velocidad: los clones trataron de buscar una ventaja ejecutando el Inazuma desde todas direcciones, buscando sorprender a Naruto. Sabían que a su creador le sería imposible interceptarlos a todos._

 _Naruto contuvo las embestidas relámpago con dificultad, incitando a sus avatares a aumentar el número de sus ataques. Luego, cuando su número fue tal que se le hizo imposible evitar todos los impactos simplemente se agachó en el suelo, generando una barrera pequeña, con forma de domo, que lo rodeo por completo, una lo suficientemente poderosa para contener los impactos de sus rivales._

 _Tres de los cuatro clones elementales y sus decenas de copias se frenaron al ver que sus ataques eran infructuosos, pero el cuarto simplemente aceleró sus embestidas, reforzándose a él y a sus propios clones con el manto del nueve colas, esperando que su velocidad y resistencia lograran forzar la defensa del original. El final de todo fue un desastre de proporciones, con los kage bunshin atacándose entre ellos y Naruto esperando a que se acabaran._

 _Allí fue cuando, desesperado por no lograr superar la barrera del rubio, el avatar de Tatsu se le lanzó desde los cielos con ese Odama Rasengan, a lo que Naruto respondió desapareciendo su barrera y forzando su transformación sennin para poder detenerlo en su caída..._

Naruto trató de usar esa oportunidad para deshacerse del primero de sus enemigos, pero el clon de Ren-chan lo interceptó en su carrera, lanzándose para proteger a su descuidado aliado. Aquello descolocó al rubio, ya que pensaba que los demás clones preferían deshacerse del más descuidado de todos; era evidente que, de alguna extraña manera, había un sentimiento de camaradería entre sus copias, y que no entregarían a sus compañeros sin pelear. Eso era algo bueno, pensaba el rubio, ya que era la muestra fehaciente de que su yo original seguía allí, dentro de esas copias.

El avatar que lo enfrentaba realizó los sellos para crear bunshin, decenas de ellos, que rodearon a Naruto. Eso era raro, considerando que él sabía que no eran más que ilusiones y que, por lo mismo, no podían dañarlo; más extraño fue ver como su principal enemigo (a quien distinguía con facilidad de los espejismos gracias a su byakugan) simplemente desapareció.

Aquello no tenía sentido, pero lo tuvo cuando al segundo comenzaron a caer sobre él golpes de chakra y viento, desde todas direcciones. Y lo entendió: el avatar que lo enfrentaba había tratado de obstaculizar su visual con todos esos bunshin, sin percatarse de que su ojo blanco le permitía "ver" más allá de las ilusiones.

Los avatares veían molestos como Naruto esquivaba todo. Seguramente su byakugan era mucho mejor de lo que esperaban. Ninguno de ellos sabía qué tan lejos podía ver su creador, pero era evidente que todo el campo de batalla estaba dentro de su rango visual.

Un salto hiraishin, ejecutado por los dos clones del equipo de Kishi, los colocó a las espaldas de Naruto, tan rápido que el rubio sólo pudo reconocer a uno de los aparecidos, al que logró sujetar antes de que el otro, que se había aparecido fuera de su rango visual, impactara su pecho con una patada de lleno.

Un sólo grito se escuchó en el campo de batalla: " _¡Punto ciego!_ ".

El original se levantó rápido, creando seis clones de sombras para cubrirlo, pero el avatar más inmaduro copó a los kage bunshin con sus propios clones, mientras los otros dos avatares atacaban a Naruto desde corta distancia, tratando de rodearlo.

Pronto llegó el último de ellos, sumandose al ataque combinado. Todos ellos cargando a la vez, esperando poder alcanzar ese punto ciego del rubio, darle el golpe que lo terminara tendiendo en el suelo. Los golpes aumentaron su fuerza, con los cinco peleadores ejecutando katas de sapos que resonaban en los alrededores. Naruto se veía superado, y cada vez golpeaba menos y defendía más.

Era la victoria de los avatares. O lo fue, hasta el momento en que se percataron que en su afán por superar al real cada uno de ellos había estado aumentando la potencia de sus puñetazos y sus patadas a tal punto de que el consumo de su energía en cada golpe era tan alto que sólo le quedaban unos pocos minutos de aguante. Como un boxeador veterano, Naruto aprovechaba el ímpetu de sus copias, que se sabían con un tiempo limitado, para debilitarlas hasta llevarlas al extremo de poder destruirlas sin peligro para si mismo.

Los tres clones elementales más veteranos se alejaron casi al unísono. El más joven, en cambio, trató de forzar un último ataque, tomando tanta energía natural del ambiente que su cuerpo amenazaba con colapsar. Allí Naruto comprendió que el crear a ese avatar tan incompleto lo había privado de esa parte de su propia experiencia que lo hacía más cuidadoso (antes era una especie de descerebrado que no concebía el abandonar una pelea, como si siempre hubiese necesitado dejar en claro lo peligroso y decidido que era).

Los otro avatares vieron cómo su compañero luchó por casi un minuto contra Naruto, cómo éste parecía leer todos sus movimientos, colocándose varias veces más allá de su visual. Ellos sabían que el senjutsu, por si sólo, no era suficiente para seguirle el paso, y lo verificaron cuando el original se colocó fuera del espacio visual del clon elemental, creando un kage bunshin que se mantuvo a su sombra para luego desaparecer en una transposición, siendo seguido de inmediato por el original. El clon elemental no necesitó seguirlo, ya que la copia del portador del ojo blanco regresó de inmediato, aparentando ser el real, a fin de tomar el ataque final del avatar, el que al ver que prácticamente estaba en ceros se sacrificó a si mismo, a sabiendas que la detonación no sería suficiente para matar al real, pero lo dañaría lo suficiente para que sus compañeros lo superaran.

El estallido fue el último movimiento de ese extraño avatar.

El Naruto real se quedó observando, más allá del pequeño cráter dejado por el sacrifico de su clon elemental más joven, como los restantes se quedaban a la distancia, sin ganas de seguir la pelea. Y sabía perfectamente el porqué.

El grupo de observadores se quedó extrañado al notar como los tres avatares restantes simplemente caminaron a donde estaba el rubio. Se veían algo decaídos, como si la inmolación de su compañero les hubiese quitado todo su espíritu de lucha.

Los clones conversaron unas palabras con su creador. Luego, Naruto adoptó su forma sennin con el manto del nueve colas, dejando que sus copias lo vieran de cerca. Cuando los tres se sintieron satisfechos, se inclinaron ante el real para agradecer esa pelea y pedirle que los disculpara con los sapos, luego de lo cual fueron des-invocándose uno a uno. Al final, el que había ido a Konoha fue el último, quien antes de desaparecer le solicitó al original que no olvidara el mensaje de Mito-sama.

Naruto alzó su mano en son de despedida cuando su último avatar se deshizo.

.

.

.

Mientras el rubio despedía a sus visitantes Gamakishi no aguantó las ganas de preguntar qué había sido todo eso con los avatares, ese final tan extraño a la pelea. Es que era como si todo eso hubiese sido por nada. Allí el Maestro Sennin le respondió, lo suficientemente alto para que los demás escucharan: _"Mi propósito nunca fue derrotarlos, sino poder ver en ellos lo mismo que debió ver el falso Madara cuando enfrentó a mi clon en Konoha. Debía comprender qué tanto se parecían a mi y cómo reaccionaban ante mi habilidad, y cómo podía usar eso para superarlos, de la misma manera que seguramente el enmascarado tratará de hacerlo conmigo. Quería conocerme a través de ellos, pero terminamos todos viendo mucho más de lo que deseábamos"_. Kishi, intrigado, le pregunta a qué se refiere; Naruto responde: " _Ese último clon. Su actuar impulsivo y arriesgado me hizo recordar que a pesar de que he madurado esa parte de mi sigue allí, y puede terminar colocándome en una posición demasiado vulnerable. Debo recordar que mis ansias por ganar no pueden nunca nublar mi juicio, o sino puedo terminar mostrándome demasiado vulnerable ante mi enemigo. El líder de Akatsuki no mostrará compasión ni me dará una segunda oportunidad"_.

Kishi no comprendía del todo, pero Ren-chan supo perfectamente a qué se refería el chico. Como había sido siempre, más que contra sus enemigos, Naruto lucharía ese día contra si mismo: contra sus deseos, contra sus temores, y contra sus debilidades.

Al final el chico no aguantó las ganas de abrazar a Neji antes de dejarlo partir, mientras mandaba saludos para su familia y le encomendaba mucho a su hermana Hanabi:

\- Dile a la pequeña que si llega a necesitarme, por cualquier cosa, sólo debe llamar a mis sapos mensajeros. Me aseguraré de mandarlos luego de la pelea para que puedan contactarse conmigo.

\- Entiendo, Naruto-san.

\- Ve con cuidado, primo. Y ten por seguro que si terminan juntos los apoyaré de todo corazón.

\- Deja eso, Naruto, que no será así.

\- Me gustaría creerte, Neji, pero algo me dice que todo será más complicado de ahora en adelante para ustedes. Tengo la impresión que eso los llevará a encontrarse el uno al otro; tan sólo espero que todo termine bien. Por el bien de todos.

\- No discutiré más por ese asunto. Le daré su recado a Hiashi-sama y le comunicaré apenas vea que su actitud hacia usted cambia lo suficiente como para hacer las paces.

\- Dile que esta es una situación temporal. Que apenas logre mis metas devolveré lo que fue de Hinata-chan y todo regresará a como debió haber sido. Que sólo espere tranquilo.

\- ¿Entonces, tu ojo?

\- Cuídalo bien. No sé cuanto tarde, pero llegará el momento en que deberás regresarme lo que era mío. Allí, cuando eso ocurra, serás libre de tu compromiso conmigo.

\- Bien. Le diré a Hiashi-sama, pero trate de que no pase mucho tiempo. Mi tío es paciente pero no sé hasta que punto, y una promesa de ese tipo incumplida puede terminar irritándolo todavía más.

\- No será pronto. Meses; años en el peor de los casos. Pero si todo sale bien pagaré con creces el sacrificio que él hace al tolerar mi atrevimiento.

\- ¿No se trata sólo de derrotar a Madara, verdad?

\- No. A ese lo acabaré en un par de días.

\- Bien. Rezaré por tu victoria, primo.

\- Y yo por su bienestar, primo. El de todos ustedes. Mal que mal, son mi familia.

Neji aparta la mirada mientras toma nuevamente la cajita de madera que lleva ahora los ojos de los esposo, pidiéndole a Naruto que restaure el sello que evita que su contenido sea tomado por terceros, lo que el chico hace rápidamente (todavía recuerda el sello ejecutado ese día, en el salón levantado sobre los restos de la mansión Hyuga).

Finalmente el grupo Hyuga se inclina al unísono, para luego partir a toda carrera de regreso a Konoha.

Son las nueve y media de la mañana, y esperan llegar a media tarde de vuelta a su hogar.

Naruto sigue su carrera con su byakugan activo, hasta que la voz de uno de los sapos lo distrae de aquello.

"¿Y qué haremos ahora, Naruto?" Pregunta Gamatatsu.

"Entrenar, ¿qué otra cosa podemos hacer?"

.

.

.

\- Insisto en que debiste haber guardado esos clones especiales para usarlos contra el tal Madara.

\- No, según Mito-sama el enmascarado sabía que ese de Konoha era un clon, y es muy posible que tenga alguna forma de reconocerlos. Además, con el ojo que llevo ahora no hay forma de engañarlo, no cuando esos avatares tenían mis ojos antiguos.

\- Entonces deberías crear uno siquiera, al menos te serviría como bomba.

\- Que no, Gamakishi. Si yo puedo usar un clon elemental como bomba significa que ese maldito también podría colocarlo en una situación en que lo pueda usar en mi contra, y lo que menos necesito es una explosión así a quemarropa, tuve suficiente con experimentarla una vez en Myobokuzan.

\- Pero por si acaso.

\- No, Kishi. Prefiero usar ese tiempo para entrenar. Ahora quiero verlos a ustedes.

\- ¿Nosotros?

\- Si. ¿No eras tú el más ansioso por probar que eres mejor que Gamaren, y más digno de dirigir a mi equipo de sapos? Pues dale.

\- ¿Dale?

\- Si, dale.

Gamakishi ve a donde la chica espera, con su armadura de batalla y su arma, la _su yari_ que la vida de tantas serpientes y zetsus blancos se ha cobrado durante la guerra. Ella sonríe, mientras se coloca el casco que completa su defensa, adoptando su posición de combate, con su lanza apuntando al frente.

El primogénito de Gamabunta trata de conseguir el apoyo de su hermano, pero descubre con decepción que el traidor ha adoptado su forma miniaturizada, e incluso ha sacado un banderín para apoyar a Ren-chan.

Naruto no puede evitar reír cuando el primer golpe de la hembra sapo envía a su contrincante por los aires hasta los árboles, a casi trescientos metros de distancia.

* * *

Hanabi había elegido almorzar en compañía de su guardián anfibio, en los jardines traseros de la Mansión Hyuga.

 _El día anterior la jovencita había salido de la cama, tan animada que incluso convenció a Gamatsu de entrenar con ella. El viejo sapo shinobi era muy superior a la heredera Hyuga, por lo que más que una pelea fue una lección sobre evasión y anticipación, que la adolescente se tomó bastante bien._

 _El sapo la había ayudado mucho, no tan sólo acompañándola mientras todo mundo estaba concentrado en las labores de reparación del destruido complejo, sino proporcionándole de la milenaria medicina sapo para poder finalmente curar la herida sufrida en su rostro. Allí el sapo albino tuvo que explicarle que en realidad el chakra natural, el que utilizaban ellos, era bastante efectivo para tratar dolencias físicas._

 _El líder de la guardia de Gamamaru-ojiji no podía evitar sentir admiración ante el porte de la niña, pero sobre todo por su sonrisa, una que sólo aparecía cuando trataba con contadas personas. Aprovechó la cercanía lograda con la jovencita para preguntarle sobre el tipo de persona que era la difunta esposa del Maestro Sabio, una persona que todos en el Monte Myoboku identificaban y cuya existencia era casi una leyenda entre los sapos._

 _De las palabras del sapo venenoso pudo Hanabi inferir el nivel de aprecio que los batracios le tenían a su cuñado: nunca ninguno había conocido a su hermana, pero lo poco que sabían de ella por boca de Naruto era suficiente para que la estimaran como a pocos humanos antes. Y ella no podía de dejar de sentirse orgullosa de aquello. La curiosidad del sapo albino fue saciada en la medida que podía serlo por la joven heredera Hyuga._

 _Luego Gamatatsu escuchó a la chica hablar de su niñez, de la dureza de la ausencia de su madre, de su exigente padre y como cada día se esforzaba para estar a la altura de sus deseos, de la devoción de su primo -ahora su prometido- y del miedo que tenía de lastimarlo cuando el tiempo de la promesa se cumpliera, de lo mucho que quiso a su hermana, de como la admiraba y la extrañaba, y de lo mal que se sentía por haber despreciado a Naruto, cuando por su posición y por lo que le debía a aquella que fue la principal alegría en sus primeros años debió mostrarse más comprensiva con el muchacho._

 _A Hanabi le dolía el decepcionar a los suyos. Y Uzumaki Naruto, de una forma u otra, formaba parte de ese estrecho grupo._

 _Gamatsu fue un oyente calmo, comprensivo y bastante crítico. Como si sus décadas de edad le hicieran tan sabio como los mayores. Le insistió en que no debía preocuparse por lo que pensara Naruto-sama de ella, porque el joven era lo suficientemente tolerante y compasivo como para dejar esos roces en el pasado. Además, le constaba que su aprecio por la familia de su difunta esposa era real._

 _Así habían sido sus tres días juntos, con el sapo de ojos dorados como la sombra de la joven ojiperla. Y Gamatsu no dejaba de pensar que esa pequeña niña humana, que buscaba sus palabras con tanto empeño, era incapaz de ocultar su miedo por la lejanía de su primo._

 _Un sentimiento que era igual al de su contraparte masculina: todavía recordaba todas las advertencias que había recibido del tal Neji sobre como debía comportarse con Hanabi-chan y lo cuidadoso que debía ser con ella. Si hasta le había echo jurar que no apartaría un ojo de la pequeña._

 _La familia del Densetsu no Sennin era muy rara. Linda, pero rara. Como si cada uno de ellos tuviese en muy alta estima a los demás pero fuera, por su parte, incapaz de ver su propia valía._

 _Eso le ayudó a comprender los sentimientos de Naruto respecto de una compañera con la que no había compartido una verdadera vida de pareja. Porque seguramente esa tal Hinata, la mujer del jefe, era igual a ese par de raros, y mientras veía al joven rubio como lo más grande en todo el mundo, ella misma era inconsciente de su propia valía._

 _Lo que no era algo malo de por sí: seguramente para el joven Naruto resultaba agradable recibir sus alabanzas mientras la convencía que ella, por su parte, era tanto o más especial que él. Un sentimiento agradable (si no que lo dijera él, que adoraba cada vez que su muy linda esposa lo elogiaba por cualquier pequeña cosa)._

Cuando terminaron de comer la joven Hanabi insinuó el que querría practicar nuevamente, a fin de verificar el buen estado de su byakugan. Pero Gamatsu, cuyas habilidades sensoriales eran muy buenas, supo que en realidad su misión había llegado a su fin. Lo único que respondió a la propuesta de la niña fue: " _Le sugiero que active esos ojos suyos ahora mismo, Hanabi-dono, y mire hacia la entrada de la mansión. Me despido, fue agradable compartir estos días con usted; por favor, dele mis saludos a su primo_ ".

La chica no oyó lo último: había liberado su byakugan, y lo que pudo comprobar sólo causó que corriera en dirección a donde él estaba.

Gamatsu desapareció en una nube de humo blanco, de regreso a su hogar en la tierra sagrada de los sapos.

.

.

.

Neji no alcanzó a reaccionar al repentino abrazo de Hanabi, quien ignorando a los allí presentes se aferró a su primo, mientras le repetía que no volviera a dejarla sola por tanto tiempo.

El líder Hyuga, quien en ese momento conversaba con su sobrino, decidió ignorar la escena, atribuyéndola a la pantomima que la pareja debía protagonizar como prometidos (situación que tuvo a bien recordarles al resto de los presentes). Decidió dejar a los jóvenes solos, recordándole a Neji que debía presentarle un informe en persona de su gestión en cuanto regresara de la Torre Hokage.

Una vez solos, Hanabi se separó de su primo, mirándolo a la cara:

\- ¿La Torre Hokage?

\- Si, Hanabi-sama. He sido convocado por Hokage-sama, parece que se requiere mi participación para las medidas de contingencia por la batalla de los próximos días. Ah, y yo también me alegro de verle.

\- (la chica le habla con voz triste) ¿Te irás de nuevo?

\- No creo. Su padre me ha asegurado que se trata de algo dentro de la aldea, aunque seguramente deba hacer algún tipo de guardia. Pero siempre podré echarle un ojo con mi byakugan

\- Ya veo.

\- Y el suyo, ¿funciona sin problemas?

\- Si, ya está recuperado. Gamatsu-san me ayudó bastante con ello.

\- Me alegro. Hubo un pequeño problema con el trasplante de Naruto-san y no pude evitar recordar su condición.

\- ¿Problema? ¿Acaso corre algún peligro?

\- No, confío en que lo podrá superar. ¿Sabe? He podido ver cómo ha cambiado en estos días, y realmente se ha hecho muy fuerte. Seguramente Akatsuki caerá derrotado sin problemas.

\- Espero que tengas razón.

\- Le envió saludos. Y me encargó mucho que la cuidara.

\- ¿Nada más? ¿no le contaste de… nosotros?

\- No quería hacerlo, pero me sacó la verdad a la fuerza.

\- ¿Y qué opina de todo?

\- No debería comentárselo, Hanabi-sama.

\- Dime, primo.

\- Bien… dice que estará aquí para nuestra boda, y que desea ser el primero en besar a la novia…

La jovencita no puede evitar sonrojarse furiosamente ante esa imagen, y sin decir más decide voltear y retornar a su habitación, mientras le dice a su primo que se alegra de tenerlo allí y que espera que cenen juntos, a fin de que pueda contarle todo lo sucedido con lujo de detalles. Por último, le recuerda que se tranquilice, porque no soportará que la trate de "Hanabi-sama" todo el tiempo.

Neji no puede evitar incomodarse ante lo último. Deberá aprender a sobrellevar sus emociones si van a seguir con eso del compromiso.

Y es que no está seguro si sus nervios son por la vergüenza de su reencuentro con Hanabi y la escena montada ante sus compañeros y ante Hiashi-sama, o si fue la calidez que lo llenó al sentir como ella lo abrazaba. Porque ese sentimiento de sentirse querido era diferente a lo que alguna vez sintió con la difunta Hinata.

El joven Hyuga no puede evitar maldecir a Naruto por meterle ideas raras en la cabeza.

Al final, el guardián decide que lo mejor es ir a arreglarse y comer algo, ya que en una hora deberá presentarse en el despacho del líder de la aldea.

* * *

No esperaba ver a Shizune a esas horas en su hogar.

Eran apenas las cuatro de la tarde, y hace poco menos de quince minutos que había llegado a la aldea en compañía de Shino, el líder de misión. En la puerta de entrada a la aldea les habían informado que los requerían en la torre Hokage en media hora, a ambos.

Las noticias de lo sucedido en Konoha, en particular las de la muerte de la madre de su compañero de equipo les había hecho retornar de inmediato a la aldea. Se encontraron con Godaime Mizukage cuando sus fuerzas arribaron al puerto de la isla principal del País del Agua apenas llegó, y tras media hora de presentarse y fijar algunos puntos esenciales de la alianza entre las dos Aldeas Escondidas, Kiri y Konoha, se embarcaron de regreso al País de las Olas.

Menos de treinta y ocho horas les tomó el camino de regreso.

Shino, más cercano a Kiba que ella, había ido en su búsqueda apenas llegaron. Ella se encargaría de presentar el informe preliminar de su misión al Hokage para luego buscarlo. Y debido a eso la chica estaba en el hogar de sus padres, buscando quedar presentable para su audiencia ante su sensei.

Shizune había visto a su condiscípula corriendo en las calles, y sin saber qué sería de ella había ido a toda carrera a su despacho en el semi destruido hospital de Konoha a buscar los archivos que necesitaba a fin de poder hacer partícipe a la pelirrosa de un proyecto especial, iniciado por la difunta Tsunade y que tras su muerte ella misma había continuado.

Así, llegando a toda carrera, pudo interceptar a Sakura antes de que ella nuevamente saliera de su casa con rumbo desconocido.

La joven estaba apurada, así que ambas conversaron en el camino.

Sakura veía extrañada un grueso hato de documentos que Shizune cargaba con ella, una pila que debían ser unas dos mil planas repartidas en varias carpetas y un par de pergaminos. Sinceramente no estaba en condiciones de prestarle mucha atención con lo sucedido en los últimos tres días, por lo que apenas oía lo que la mujer le decía, hasta que el nombre de su maestra surgió.

Ahora, realmente interesada, la pelirrosa sólo atinó a buscar una banca en la calle para poder escuchar a la asesora del Hokage. Una vez sentadas, Sakura le pidió los papeles que su interlocutora cargaba, para darles una hojeada.

Pero no necesitó indagar mucho, ya que en la primera carpeta, en la primera hoja escrita, de mano de la propia Senju Tsunade, estaba anotado lo siguiente: _"Notas sobre el desarrollo de tejido orgánico sintético"._

\- ¿Qué es esto, Shizune-san?

\- Algo complicado…

\- Lo siento, si me lo repitieras.

\- Me parecía que estabas distraída.

\- Me disculpo por eso, no creí que fuera algo importante.

\- No importante, sino simplemente incompleto.

\- ¿Incompleto?

\- Te explico: cuando sucedió lo de Danzo y su muerte, junto con el desmantelamiento de Raíz y las investigaciones sobre los experimentos secretos de ese sujeto y su relación con Orochimaru, pudimos recuperar cerca de veinte carpetas con información sobre esas actividades. Poco, en relación al archivo completo que manejaba Raíz, pero suficiente para descubrir ciertas cosas que podrían resultar útiles.

\- ¿Y ésto?

\- Algo que surgió de esos descubrimientos. Aparentemente Orochimaru, antes de su huida de Konoha, experimentó con manipulación celular, buscando replicar cualidades únicas, kekkei genkai, y poder aplicarlas a individuos.

\- Copiar lineas de sangre. Eso lo sabíamos, las habilidades de Yamato-taicho provienen de esos experimentos.

\- Si, pero iba más allá de la manipulación genética, cuyo gran problema es el alto porcentaje de errores que muestra. No sé si lo sabes, pero en estricto rigor Tenzo-san fue casi una casualidad, un resultado que Orochimaru no pudo replicar y cuyos intentos significaron decenas de niños muertos. De allí que sus desarrollos, continuados por los científicos bajo las órdenes de Danzo, apuntaban a algo más versátil.

Un recuerdo desagradable llenó la cabeza de la pelirrosa en ese momento, de la época en que era un gennin y ella, junto con su equipo, enfrentaban el que sería su único examen de ascenso chunnin como tales, su encuentro con el esa despreciable serpiente y lo que le dejó a su amigo pelinegro, el sello maldito, que a la larga desembocaría en el abandono de la aldea de parte de Sasuke y los sucesos que se siguieron a dicho evento. La respuesta le vino a Sakura de inmediato:

\- Injertos.

\- Sí. No alterar a los receptores a nivel genético, sino facilitar la adopción de muestras de tejido que pudiesen ser controlados por sus portadores, tal como sucede con los dojutsus implantados. Hasta donde sabemos, ese plan tenía tres etapas: la primera era el desarrollo del tejido vivo, producido en laboratorio a partir de muestras.

\- Reproducción celular _in vitro_.

\- Las siguientes etapas eran la generación de los medios para facilitar la inserción de dicho tejido, evitando el rechazo tanto de parte del sistema inmune como asegurando su integración al sistema de chakra de los sujetos de prueba. Tanto la primera como la segunda etapa se completaron, al menos en el papel, aunque desconocemos si realmente se aplicó a alguno.

\- ¿El sello maldito que Sasuke y Anko-san llevaron no cuentan?

\- No, esos fueron otros experimentos infructuosos, con indices de éxito tan malos como en el caso de Tenzo-san.

\- Tienes razón. Lo segundo que señalaste se parece a lo que hacemos para los casos de trasplantes.

\- Si, pero es más complejo: el trasplante de órganos implica sólo reemplazar partes "mecánicas" del cuerpo, partes que cumplen una función sencilla, a nivel físico o químico. Incluso con funcionamiento parcial del órgano trasplantado podemos solventar alguna falencia en dichos trasplantes con asistencia medicamentosa, dándoles una funcionalidad suficiente. Pero los experimentos en Raíz no permiten ese margen de error: si la adopción del tejido nuevo no era completa el uso que pretendía dársele, a nivel de chakra, simplemente no se daría. Serían implantes inútiles para cumplir su verdadero propósito.

\- Dijiste que eran tres etapas.

\- La tercera, que apenas estaba en su fase teórica, era usar ese tejido para construir estructuras complejas, de tal manera que el injerto fuese una sección del cuerpo físico del receptor que pudiese dotarlo de funcionalidad completa.

\- No entiendo, ¿qué tan grandes?

\- Extremidades. Las células aisladas, por si mismas, no proveen funcionalidad, ya que son ignoradas por el resto del cuerpo, pero un brazo o una pierna completa darían a su portador un manejo pleno de una habilidad específica. Hasta donde sabemos, el único que tuvo algo parecido fue el mismo Danzo, quien con la ayuda de Orochimaru se creó un brazo funcional con tejido del Primer Hokage.

\- ¿Acaso Danzo tenía habilidades de mokuton?

\- Aparentemente. Al menos el informe de Uchiha Sasuke sobre su pelea contra él confirmó capacidades similares a las de Tenzo-san. Suponemos que se seleccionó las células de Hashirama por su facilidad para ser replicadas y su alto grado de aptitud regenerativa.

\- Seguramente Orochimaru pensó que dotaría a su propio cuerpo de la resistencia necesaria para cumplir su sueño de vivir por siempre, pero seguramente el fracaso de sus primeros experimentos lo hizo ser más cuidadoso.

\- Y los experimentos de Raíz eran una forma de continuar con su propias investigaciones. Hasta donde sabemos Danzo y Orochimaru permanecieron en contacto hasta la muerte de éste último, y seguramente se comunicaban sus avances sobre dicha investigación.

\- Pero entonces…

\- Tsunade-sama recibió lo poco que pudimos recuperar de dicha información. Además, en los días siguientes a la muerte de Danzo recibimos un material con el que no esperábamos contar: una muestra de tejido que suponemos pertenecía a algún Akatsuki, probablemente del tal Zetsu o del falso Madara en persona.

\- Pero, ¿cómo?

\- Ino-chan lo recolectó cuando estaban rastreando a Naruto-san en el País de las Sombras, hace medio año. Al principio no sabíamos de qué se trataba, pero su análisis y los pocos datos que teníamos sobre la estructura genética de Hashirama-sama nos mostraron que esas muestras eran incluso mejores que aquellas con las que trabajó Raíz, un material capaz de manifestar el mokuton de una manera más poderosa, y que además contaba con una ventaja: parecía tener origen sintético, como si fuese algún tipo de célula vegetal artificial, y era muy estable ante cargas de chakra, pudiendo permanecer inerte ante el mismo, sin mostrar el descontrol que las muestras que teníamos (que provenían de Tenzo-san) evidenciaban cuando eran sobrecargadas de chakra, tendiendo a crear florescencias incontenibles. Además, sabíamos que la muestra traída por Yamanaka-san provenía de un brazo artificial, por lo que era claro que servía a los propósitos de la Hokage.

\- ¿Qué era lo que buscaba mi maestra?

\- Prótesis, mejores y más versátiles que las mecánicas. Solventar el gran problema de extremidades dañadas o mutiladas, para los que el trasplante no es una opción real. Con el tiempo, lograr tejido que reemplace la piel artificial y los huesos de metal u otro material inerte.

\- Ya veo.

La pelirrosa se concentra el algo que aparece en la tercera carpeta que abre: dibujos, de la mano de la misma Tsunade, detallando las partes necesarias para la construcción de miembros, desde las falanges hasta piernas y brazos completos, totalmente funcionales y con los músculos, vasos y conexiones nerviosas para volverlos parte del paciente.

Shizune nota el interés en los ojos de su amiga, y continúa:

\- Éste fue el último trabajo de Tsunade-sama, uno que no logró completar. No diré que me lo legó, pero considero que mi deber como su heredera es completarlo. Y lamento reconocerlo pero mis capacidades no son suficientes para abocarme a terminar su trabajo, al menos por mi misma.

\- ¿Has pensado en cómo continuar?

\- Si. Debemos hallar la forma de combinar las células de Hashirama con el tejido sintético blanco a fin de que las prótesis tengan capacidad auto regenerativa mínima y sensibilidad al chakra. Una vez logrado aquello, ver la forma de fabricar el tejido en masa y hallar un procedimiento para producir las prótesis, además de verificar su implantación y solventar cualquier problema de diseño que surja en el camino. Tener como meta extremidades cien por ciento funcionales, que actúen y requieran el mismo cuidado de los reales.

\- ¿Porqué ahora, Shizune-san? ¿Porqué no antes?

\- La última batalla causó muchas bajas, y tenemos a cientos de shinobi y civiles que requieren este tipo de ayuda. Miles, si contamos los de las cinco aldeas. No es sólo mejorar su calidad de vida, sino disminuir la carga que toda esa población inactiva representa, sobre todo con lo golpeada que está nuestra economía.

\- Extraños fundamentos viniendo de una doctora.

\- Si, he pasado demasiado tiempo asesorando al Hokage y todas esas cosas administrativas se me pegaron. Por eso te necesito: tus ideas y tu talento son indispensables para sacar adelante este proyecto.

\- No creo que sea tan así.

\- Lo siento, pero después de Tsunade-sama eres la médico shinobi más calificada que conozco y seguramente podrás hallar las soluciones que se me escapan. He llegado a un punto de estancamiento y requiero tu ayuda; es lo que nuestra maestra hubiera deseado, que lo último de sus esfuerzos diera frutos.

\- Está bien. Conversaré con Kakashi-sensei para que me asigne a ésta tarea, con un poco de suerte y podemos sacarla adelante en unos pocos meses.

\- No sé si lo logremos tan rápido.

\- Eso pretendo, no quiero descuidar mi carrera shinobi en este punto de mi vida; ese fue mi compromiso con nuestra maestra. Además, sé de alguien que puede ayudarnos.

\- ¿Quién?

\- La Mizukage, Terumi Mei.

\- No entiendo.

\- Cuando estuve en Kiri pude conocer mucho del trabajo de sus científicos militares, y ellos conocen técnicas para fabricar tejido orgánico artificial y partes complejas con él.

\- ¿En serio? Pero nunca escuché de algo así.

\- Si, pero no es lo que te imaginas. Los científicos de Kiri usaron esa tecnología para crear armas con capacidades biológicas, como regeneración, absorción de chakra o emisión de rayos.

\- ¡Las siete espadas demoníacas! Entonces así fue como las hicieron…

\- Sí, son creaciones orgánicas, como si fuesen seres vivos. Sencillas, pero lo suficientemente complejas como para imitar funciones corporales limitadas.

\- Pero si es así, ¿porqué no hicieron lo que nosotros queremos hacer?

\- Porque son científicos, no doctores. Seguramente nunca pensaron en las posibilidades que se les habrían para tratar enfermedades o lesiones con la tecnología que desarrollaron. Además, ellos nunca lograron desarrollar un tipo de tejido lo suficientemente fácil de fabricar para siquiera plantearse su uso en algo que no fuera un arma de élite; seguramente una prótesis hecha del mismo material de Samehada costaría una fortuna.

\- O sea, si nosotros aportamos nuestro conocimiento en células artificiales y su producción, y ellos proporcionan el mecanismo para fabricar piezas complejas.

\- Estaría casi todo solucionado.

\- ¿Y la Mizukage aceptará?

\- Por lo que supe van a abandonar el desarrollo de armas orgánicas, por lo que seguramente no les interese conservar esa tecnología como secreta. Además, ella quedó muy agradecida de nuestra intervención durante la invasión de Akatsuki y seguramente no nos negará dicha cooperación, no cuando producirá algo tan beneficioso para todos.

Shizune no puede evitar mostrar un rostro emocionado, abrazando a Sakura allí mismo, agradeciéndole por devolverle el ánimo respecto a una tarea que ya veía como imposible. Pero su efusividad llegó a tanto que los papeles terminaron en el suelo.

Al final, la mayor le pidió a Sakura que continuara su camino a la Torre Hokage, y que ella se encargaría de recoger todos esos papeles. Luego podrían hablar y, con tiempo, coordinarse para establecer un equipo de trabajo y comunicarse con sus aliados de Kiri.

La pelirrosa decidió acceder al pedido de su amiga; ya bastante se había demorado y seguramente el Hokage estaba ansioso de escuchar su informe.

.

.

.

La reunión duró veinte minutos.

Allí, en presencia de Hatake Kakashi, doce combatientes seleccionados de las diferentes divisiones armadas de Konoha, reunidos con una sola finalidad. Una que Sakura no se esperaba.

Porque las palabras del ninja copia dejaban entrever uno de sus temores más grandes: la muerte de Naruto, el nunca volver a verlo y poder hacer las paces con él, con su amigo. De allí que realmente no escuchó a los que salían de la oficina y la interceptaban en el pasillo fuera de ella, felicitándola y confirmándole que seguramente su próximo ascenso era algo seguro, que la confianza puesta por su maestro en la asignación dada era muestra fehaciente de lo mucho que la consideraba. Incluso Gai-sensei le insinuó que esperaba grandes cosas de ella, incluso ver su rostro tallado en la montaña en unos años más.

Al final, ignorando todos esos parabienes, la chica esperó a que la oficina del Hokage quedara vacía, para ingresar sin anunciarse, pidiéndole a sus escoltas jounin (que nunca dejaban a Kakashi sólo, ahora que sabían que podía ser víctima de un atentado de parte del falso Madara como el sucedido antes de la invasión) que salieran un momento.

Rokudaime se esperaba esa reacción de su alumna, por lo que hizo a sus guardianes un ademán para que les dejaran en privado.

 _La reunión empezó apenas Sakura se apersonó en el despacho de la sexta Sombra del Fuego._

 _Al contrario de lo que pensaba la kunoichi pelirrosa, no tenía por finalidad el recabar información de su misión. Es más, le sorprendió percatarse que su equipo era el único que había regresado de su misión diplomática._

 _El motivo de citarla, a ella y a otros nueve shinobi de alto nivel, era otro. Shino estaba allí, con el mismo aspecto que lucía al llegar a la aldea, y no le hizo ninguna seña respecto a su llegada tarde._

 _Era obvio que su anterior misión no era el motivo de esa junta._

 _Hatake Kakashi les informó a todos los presentes sobre lo que sucedería en los próximos días: el funeral, la batalla entre Naruto y Akatsuki en el País de Ríos, y la parte que Konoha había asumido en los preparativos para la misma, evacuando la parte sur y occidental de dicho País, además de formar el segundo cordón de seguridad, por exigencia de los sapos._

 _Así, fuerzas de Konoha bajo el mando de Maito Gai y de Yamanaka Inoichi (que había regresado hace apenas unas horas con sus compañeros de su interrumpida misión de rescate) bloquearían el paso a dicho país tanto por la frontera que compartía con el País del Fuego como por el sur de los Ríos, que contactaba con el País de las Cascadas. Suna haría su parte en la frontera oriental (que era su límite con el País donde sería la gran batalla) y Ame lo haría por el norte. Sería un cierre total, como si el País de los Ríos estuviese en cuarentena._

 _Fuera de ello, y considerando que tanto Naruto como los sapos consideraban como una posibilidad real el caer derrotados en combate, el Hokage había optado por crear un grupo de choque con sus combatientes más capaces, a fin de proteger la aldea o lanzar un ataque relámpago que acabara con las fuerzas de Akatsuki restantes. Serían sólo diez shinobi, de los más fuertes de la aldea, combatientes que por sus habilidades y jutsus pudiesen medirse con cualquier otro._

 _De los presentes, y que Sakura identificaba, formarían parte de dicho equipo Shino, los padres de Choji y Shikamaru, Yamato, la hermana de Kiba (quien era la Inuzuka más fuerte luego de su madre, y que en los últimos meses, luego de su derrota en la misión de caza de Naruto, había aumentado muchísimo su habilidades de combate), Neji (quien fue convocado apenas retornó a la aldea) y Torune (el Aburame que era escolta de Danzo). No ubicaba a los otros dos, y le extrañó no ver a Sasuke o a alguno de sus compañeros formando parte del grupo._

 _Todos, salvo ella, de rango jounin. Se sentía fuera de lugar._

 _Pero lo más extraño vino después, cuando les informó a todos que el equipo sería a todo evento una unidad de asesinato, de estructura rígida, y que por razones obvias su líder sería el más fuerte de todos._

 _Haruno Sakura. Una de las dos kunoichi presentes y la de menor rango. Ella sería la capitana del equipo especial destinado a ser la principal defensa de Konoha contra su mayor enemigo en caso de que Naruto fallara._

 _Extrañamente no hubo oposición alguna de parte de los demás involucrados, como si la declaración de Kakashi fuese lo más obvio del mundo. Una cinta especial, colocada en sus brazos izquierdo, los identificaría como parte de ese equipo y les daría autoridad sobre todo otro shinobi o aldeano de la villa._

 _La reunión terminó con el Hokage señalando que esperaba que aquella precaución terminara siendo excesiva y que el Maestro Sennin lograr la victoria, tanto por él como por Konoha y por las demás aldeas y pobladores de todas las naciones elementales._

Sakura esperaba de pie, a un metro del escritorio de su maestro, sin saber por donde comenzar a reclamarle.

Kakashi vio a su alumna a la cara. Antes de que ella dijera algo, se levantó la venda que cubría su ojo izquierdo, evidenciando ante ella la falta de su afamado sharingan. Sakura sólo pudo abrir la boca, sorprendida, cubriéndola con su palma de inmediato.

El peliplateado se cubrió nuevamente, para luego decirle:

\- Éste es el motivo por el que no puedo ser yo quien esté a cargo del equipo de choque, y por el que te puse en mi lugar, Sakura-chan.

\- Pero, ¿cómo…?

\- El falso Madara. Lo enfrenté pensando que podía derrotarlo, pero resultó mucho más fuerte de lo que esperaba.

\- Ese miserable… podría haberlo matado.

\- No, Sakura-chan. Nunca tuvo como propósito eliminarme, creo que en realidad sólo quería divertirse conmigo. No quiero seguir hablando de aquello.

\- Pero…

\- Pero nada. Ahora dí lo que quieres decirme, estoy cansado.

\- Sobre lo que dijo, eso de la batalla y Naruto.

\- Supuse que no conocías todos los detalles. Bien, cuando se produjo la invasión de Akatsuki tuvimos al enmascarado aquí, en Konoha. Por lo que sabemos se percató de que el Naruto que enfrentó era un clon y antes de marcharse, al final de la pelea, le dejó un recado a Maestro Sennin, indicándole que lo enfrentaría en los restos del cuartel de Akatsuki, en donde se produjo la primera batalla de la guerra. Suponemos que pretende acabar con todo allí. Naruto nos ha confirmado su presencia, y ha hecho un par de peticiones a los países fronterizos, peticiones que hemos aceptado para facilitar su intervención.

\- ¿Y realmente lo dejaremos luchando sólo?

\- A ver, Sakura, dime: ¿nunca pensaste el porqué lo dejé irse de la aldea cuando sucedió lo de Pain?

\- Suponía que se debía a lo mal que él se sentía por lo de Hinata.

\- Error. Si lo dejé marcharse fue porque ya en ese entonces comprendí que éramos incapaces de proporcionarle un apoyo a su nivel. Entendí que obligarlo a quedarse podía provocar que lo sucedido ese día se repitiera, que Naruto pelearía con todo su poder y no sólo arrasaría con sus enemigos sino con la mitad de la aldea.

\- Naruto nunca sería capaz de…

\- (interrumpiendo) No me malentiendas. No digo que no sería cuidadoso, pero hay ciertas batallas, contra ciertos enemigos, en que es imposible contener tu propia fuerza, porque hacerlo significaría tu muerte. No puedes preocuparte de los que están cerca tuyo porque al final todo se reduce a que mueran a manos de tu oponente o que mueran por tu propia mano, como un daño colateral. O sea: morir por nada o morir por algo.

\- Sensei…

\- Sé que puede sonar duro, pero es así: al dejarlo ir, protejo a Konoha de ser el escenario de su batalla y lo protejo a él evitando que tenga que enfrentar a sus enemigos en un escenario tan hostil. Viste lo que sucedió contra Pain, como se desató la fuerza del nueve colas. Ahora imagina por un momento que hubiese sucedido aquello en una aldea intacta y habitada, y no en el campo yermo que quedó luego del devastador ataque de Pain: miles habrían muerto, y dudo mucho que hubiesen regresado milagrosamente a la vida como sucedió con los que eliminó Pain. Si lo de Hinata le causó a Naruto ese tipo de daño, ¿cuánto más habría sufrido si hubiesen sido ciento o miles los caídos por su culpa?

\- Pero aún así, el dejarlo sólo… somos shinobi, combatientes que hemos aceptado la muerte y deberíamos estar allí, peleando a su lado y no sólo a la espera de lo que resulte.

\- Tú quizás puedas aceptar morir allí, combatiendo al lado del chico, pero Naruto, ¿lo aceptará igual de fácil? ¿crees que no le afectará el verte morir a ti, o a Neji, o a Hana, o a cualquier otro? Y no es como que realmente podamos hacer una gran diferencia; la idea detrás del equipo de choque no es pelear de tú a tú contra Madara, es acabar con aquello que sobreviva al ataque de nuestro amigo rubio. Confío en que si Naruto cae será llevándose con él al líder de Akatsuki o al menos dejándolo muy debilitado, y es en ese escenario en el que ustedes tendrán una oportunidad. En cambio, si Obito lo derrota sin problemas… no habrá nada que hacer, y todo habrá terminado.

La pelirrosa aparta su mirada, pensando en lo que le ha dicho su maestro. Pero algo le incomoda, y le pregunta: " _¿Obito? ¿quién es Obito?_ ". Kakashi se hace el tonto, mientras le indica que se ha confundido y ha dicho un nombre equivocado, que ha tenido problemas desde la paliza que le dio el enmascarado pero que le sucede cada vez menos. La chica parece aceptar esa explicación, para seguir preguntando:

\- Pero entonces, ¿porqué yo?

\- Siendo sincero, en este momento eres el tercer shinobi más fuerte de toda la aldea, la cuarta si considero a Shikamaru por el lado estratégico además del poder puro.

\- No creo que sea así, sensei.

\- Cuando Tsunade-sama enfermó y me cedió su puesto, me entregó informes detallados de ciertos temas importantes. Entre eso estaba tu situación, tus progresos y tus capacidades. Luego, cuando terminaron su entrenamiento conjunto nos reunimos nuevamente, y lo que me contó de lo que podías hacer y lo que llegarías a ser en corto plazo me convenció de tus grandes habilidades. Lo sucedido en Kiri fue sólo la confirmación de lo poderosa que eres.

\- Pero si en realidad no hice tanto, incluso diría que mi pelea contra Zabuza y Haku fue bastante regular.

\- Los recuerdo, a ambos, y tengo una idea clara de lo que significan rivales de ese nivel con cuerpos revividos. Sé que llevaste el peso de esa pelea, Kiba me lo informó antes. Tal vez no te diste cuenta, pero peleaste con desventaja.

\- No creo.

\- Tu fuerte son las habilidades físicas junto con el taijutsu, y tu repertorio en ninjutsu es bastante limitado, debido a tu especialización como ninja médico. Sin embargo, lograste reducir a dos enemigos que tenían todo para aventajarte, e incluso superaste dos situaciones contra las que no debiste tener posibilidad alguna, como la niebla asesina…

\- Eso fue gracias a Kiba.

\- No, eso fue gracias a que pudiste tomar el mando de esa situación y sacarle todo el provecho posible a un aliado que estaba bastante limitado en esas circunstancias. Además está el tema de los espejos demoníacos.

\- Aquello fue más bien suerte.

\- No, Sakura. Fue habilidad, llevada al extremo. Quizás no lo sepas, pero esa técnica de hielo es considerada invencible, imposible de superar sin ayuda externa.

\- No es posible, si Naruto pudo derrotarle siendo un niño.

\- No fue Naruto, fue la fuerza del nueve colas dentro de él, una fuerza que surgió sin que él pudiera controlarla y que desapareció apenas superó ese obstáculo. Cualquier otro habría sucumbido ante esa situación; bueno, cualquiera que no fuera Haruno Sakura.

\- Está bien, pero incluso así debe haber candidatos mejores para el mando.

\- Shikamaru no está presente. A Gai lo necesito comandando la línea fronteriza. Y Sasuke… pues Sasuke está descartado.

\- Pero él es mucho más fuerte que yo.

\- ¿Tan segura estás de no poder derrotarlo?

\- Claro, él tiene el sharingan, y yo…

\- Tú tienes una babosa gigante, fuerza inigualable, un control de chakra de un nivel tal que si lo deseas puedes moverte a una velocidad similar a Gai con sus puertas abiertas, un muy buen manejo de barreras y jutsus doton y una habilidad tal que eres virtualmente inmune al genjutsu; tu inteligencia es muy buena, no del tipo de los genios pero como comandante de campo eres de las mejores, si es que no la mejor. Tsunade no perdió su tiempo contigo cuando te entrenó antes de su muerte, y pudo solventar todos tus puntos flacos; ahora eres mucho más de lo que eras cuando salimos en misión. Podrías haberlo sido incluso antes, pero parecía que necesitabas el trauma de tu separación de tus compañeros de equipo para poder liberar tus limitantes. Es lo que pensaba ella y considero que tenía toda la razón.

\- Ya antes estuve separada de mis compañeros, y no…

\- (interrumpiendo) No física, emocionalmente. Tu vínculo con Naruto y Sasuke era tan fuerte que inconscientemente te ponías a la sombra de ellos, confiando en su fuerza para protegerte. Fue necesario que los dejaras ir para adoptar tu propia fuerza. Lamento no haber podido descubrir eso por mi mismo, seguramente habríamos ganado bastante tiempo y habrías superado la fuerza de Tsunade y la mía hace años.

\- Yo no creo ser más fuerte que cualquiera de ustedes.

\- No puedo ayudarte con eso. Quizás, si tu suerte no es tan buena, algún día termines enfrentándote a un rival a tu altura y podrás ver por ti misma lo realmente fuerte que eres, Sakura-chan. Pero no te confundas, quizás seas de los mejores de la aldea, pero tú, como todos nosotros, estás lejos de equipararte a Naruto. Uzumaki Namikase Naruto está en otro estadio de fuerza y habilidad, uno que muy pocos han alcanzado en toda la historia.

\- ¿Pocos?

\- Rikudo, Madara, Hashirama… Tobi.

\- Pensé que diría más nombres.

\- ¿Quién más? Fuertes ha habido muchos, pero con un poder tal como para trascender no sólo a sus semejantes, sino a los de las generaciones pasadas y futuras… dudo que hubiese alguno aparte de ellos.

\- ¿Ni siquiera Yondaime Hokage? ¿Ni aún los Sannin?

\- Ni siquiera ellos, aunque reconozco que tenían el potencial. Tú también lo tienes, Sakura-chan.

\- ¿Y Sasuke?

\- Por algún lugar de la aldea, perdiendo el tiempo. Está confinado por haberse desaparecido cuando necesitábamos que estuviese aquí, protegiendo la villa. Eso lo ha puesto de malas.

\- Debería haberlo dejado a él a cargo, seguramente lo haría mejor que yo. Sé que podría con dicha responsabilidad.

\- Me gustaría decir que si, pero… Sinceramente no sé que hacer con él, es como si sólo fuera de un lado a otro. Me encantaría dárselo a Naruto para que lo encause, pero en estos momentos sería más un estorbo que una ayuda; por eso que lo excluí de este grupo.

\- Debería tener más confianza en él.

\- ¿Todavía lo defiendes? Pues te apuesto que lo primero que hará será arrancarse para interferir en la pelea entre Naruto y Akatsuki.

\- Pero si realmente cree eso, debería darle alguna responsabilidad importante.

\- O meterlo en una celda para que no de problemas. Pero lo conozco lo suficiente para saber que en este momento no desea nada más que desquitarse de lo hecho por Akatsuki, y si trato de contenerlo por la fuerza seguramente actuará con todo para escabullirse, y ahora lo que menos necesito es otro enfrentamiento y las consiguientes bajas y daños que pueda provocar dentro de la aldea. Es molesto como ese muchacho se toma todo a título personal; eso lo vuelve impulsivo, pero en el mal sentido de la palabra (a diferencia de lo que era Naruto), y se termina arriesgando inútilmente. No, lo dejaremos sufrir y veremos si mis temores se cumplen; luego, si se larga como supongo, veremos qué hacer con él en caso de que sobreviva.

\- Quizás yo podría…

\- No, hiciste más que suficiente por él cuando se encontraron en la frontera, Ahora te necesito concentrada en ésto. Te repito: deja a Sasuke en paz, al menos hasta que todo esto pase. Cuando Naruto gane y la pesadilla que ha sido toda esta guerra termine nos preocuparemos por ese tipo de detalles.

\- ¿Y… si Naruto no gana?

\- Veremos. En el peor de los casos estaremos todos jodidos, por lo que preocuparnos no tendrá razón de ser.

Sakura no puede evitar pensar que su maestro y Hokage sigue siendo el mismo cínico de siempre. Viendo que nada más puede hacerse, se despide respetuosamente para poder reunirse con su nuevo equipo y coordinar lo que harán el día de la batalla. Luego visitará a su compañero Kiba.

Aunque Kakashi tiene razón, y ya cuando todo haya pasado le conversará del tema de Shizune y sus experimentos, a fin de que les de una mano con Kiri.

Cuando todo eso pase. Cuando Naruto gane.

Si es que gana.

* * *

Una fuerte tormenta se desató en el paraje en que Naruto se encontraba.

Resultaba extraño como la lluvia había llegado de improviso, oscureciendo el cielo cuando los últimos rayos del sol morían al oriente.

Había despachado a los sapos hace horas. No sabía cómo sería lo que enfrentarían en apenas dos días, y quería darle a sus compañeros anfibios la oportunidad de compartir con los suyos por si algo llegaba a suceder en la batalla contra el falso Madara y lo que quedara de sus fuerzas.

El viento se había levantado fortísimo, meciendo las copas de los altos árboles que rodeaban el claro junto a la cascada, en donde había instalado su campamento. Naruto había movido su tienda junto a la roca que sostenía la caída de agua, más con la idea de ocultarla que de protegerse de los elementos.

La lluvia no era algo que le preocupara. Menos aún el viento.

Aquello no podía dejar de resultarle extraño, y es que muchos de sus temores de niño se habían esfumado en los últimos meses. Era como si el descubrir lo que realmente era malo y tenebroso en el mundo hiciera palidecer esas ideas tontas sobre lo que se ocultaba en el sonido de la lluvia y el susurro del viento, como si el danzar de los árboles agitados con fuerza por los elementos ya no ocultara entre sus ojos oscuros espectros ansiosos de su carne y su sangre.

No los había superado todos, pero los pocos miedos que todavía habitaban dentro de él eran menos vergonzosos que otros, y nuevos temores habían surgido, unos muchos más razonables a los ojos de cualquiera.

No, ya no. Ahora sus demonios eran otros, unos a quienes había visto cara a cara.

Activó su byakugan por enésima vez ese día, rastreando los alrededores: nada.

Era como si toda la vida hubiese retrocedido al sonido del agua, dejando tan sólo a los gigantes de madera y verde como los custodios de aquel lugar.

Se había retirado a la tienda temprano, pensando que no era adecuado exponerse a los elementos, no cuando su pelea final estaba tan cerca y necesitaba estar en plena forma. Es verdad que un resfrío era la menor de sus preocupaciones, pero con todo lo de la guerra y la responsabilidad que había asumido en ese tiempo había aprendido a ser meticuloso (y, por sobre todo, prudente).

Lo que había en juego era demasiado grande para arriesgarlo por estupideces.

No se tiró a dormir. Todavía tenía demasiada energía, y lo aprovechó para seguir con la práctica de su byakugan y combatir esa sensación de dolor.

Todavía era como si cada gota de chakra de más que vertía sobre el legado de Hinata-chan se transformara en fuego, en ácido corrosivo, pero su misma terquedad estaba volviendo todo más tolerable.

El dolor no había disminuido: incluso más, parecía que con cada prueba se hacía más fuerte. Pero él también se había insensibilizado, aceptando esa angustiosa sensación como el precio a pagar por el don que ahora lucía. No porque creyera que Hinata le cobrara algo; no, seguramente eran sus ancestros quienes castigaban su osadía al tomar para si algo que no fue capaz de ganarse, algo que no merecía.

Como si ese tal Hamura le echara en cara que no era digno de lo que dejó a sus descendientes.

Había tardado en aceptar que las crípticas palabras del Gran Sabio Sapo sobre el hermano de Rikudo y sus descendientes hablaban de los Hyuga. Más que lo dicho por Gamamaru, era lo que Kurama le explicó sobre lo que vio en la peliazul lo que le ayudó a comprender.

No podía dejar de sentir que la muerte de la chica era un error, que ella debía de ser aquella segunda persona de la que hablaba la profecía. Que ella sería su sombra, la representante del menor de los Otsutsuki, y que juntos completarían el sueño del Sabio de los Seis Caminos.

Antes había obviado las palabras del sapo mayor, pero últimamente una necesidad acuciante había estado llenando su cabeza. Quería… no, necesitaba convencerse que la existencia de su difunta esposa era necesaria, y que de una u otra manera lograría traerla de regreso al mundo de los vivos.

No era sólo por cumplir sus sueños, ya que ese deseo de traerla de regreso era diferente al que tenía respecto de todos sus seres queridos. Si le preguntaban, aunque pudiera no reviviría ni a sus padres, ni a Ero-sennin, ni a la abuela Tsunade, ni a Sandaime-ojii, ni siquiera a Konan-sensei; no, porque su nueva comprensión de las cosas le había convencido que cada uno de ellos había cumplido su etapa en la vida y tenían el merecido descanso por sus esfuerzos. Ellos habían cumplido su tarea, abandonado la vida por la puerta grande.

Revivirlos a ellos sólo sería un acto de egoísmo, porque sería sólo para satisfacerlo a él y su deseo de tenerlos a su lado nuevamente.

Pero con Hinata era diferente. Porque su cabeza le repetía una y otra vez que era imposible que todo su papel en la tierra fuese el amarlo y morir por él. No, no, no; algo más grande debió haber para ella, y ese evento trágico, ese accidente desafortunado había interrumpido un plan más grandioso que el de ser sólo su enamorada secreta.

Y era una idea que con cada día que pasaba ganaba más y más fuerza, porque alimentaba su esperanza de que, sin importar cómo ni cuánto tardara, la oportunidad de revivirla aparecería: tal como sucedió con Gaara, y como ocurrió con aquellos que murieron ese día del ataque de Pain a Konoha, así sería con ella. Por eso se aferraba a la profecía, porque el viejo ojiji nunca se equivocaba, y si ella era la destinada a ayudarlo en su gran misión, en su tarea predestinada, algo más grande que él intervendría para traerla de regreso.

Y Naruto se repetía esa idea, cada vez con más ganas, mintiéndose.

Porque la alternativa era demasiado terrible. Porque la alternativa era aceptar que su interpretación de la profecía era errónea y Hinata-chan no volvería, porque ya había hecho su parte. Porque la alternativa significaba…

… que la había perdido para siempre…

.

.

.

La lluvia cesó de golpe.

Por un momento Naruto pensó que quizás se aclararían los cielos.

Debían ser poco menos de las diez de la noche, aún había tiempo para practicar afuera.

Un resplandor, al que le siguió un ruido muy fuerte, le indicó que el clima seguía descompuesto.

Un segundo y un tercer rayo se dejaron ver, cayendo lo suficientemente cerca como para que entre la luz y el estruendo pasara apenas un segundo.

El fortísimo ruido estremecía su cuerpo, sacudiendo sus más profundos temores.

Ese, el miedo a los truenos, era el único que todavía le incomodaba.

Era un sonido que lo hacía sentir pequeño, insignificante. Como si las fuerzas desatadas lo superaran por mucho, como si toda su fuerza y superior agilidad fuese nada ante cualquiera de esas ráfagas blancas, a cuyo impacto nada permanecía en pie. Era un sentimiento que pocas cosas le causaban, el sentimiento de sentirse vulnerable.

Y frágil, y débil.

El sentimiento de saberse mortal. El mismo sentimiento que descubrió en los ojos inocentes de los pequeños hijos de Gamabunta hace ya muchas, muchas semanas…

 _El rayo y el trueno eran fenómenos inexistentes en la tierra sagrada de los sapos, en donde entre las tantas bondades de las que gozaba el paraje una era la ausencia total de tormentas eléctricas. Tan desconocidas eran que podía recordar claramente como Gamabunta les contaba a sus hijos más pequeños historias de terror sobre destellos de luz que caían desde los cielos oscuros y golpeaban a los sapos imprudentes que salían en los días lluviosos, reventándolos, y debía hacer toda una representación para poder explicarles a los pequeños algo que en su vida habían visto. Fue en una de esas noches de cuentos de terror que Gamakishi lo había convencido de mostrarle a los pequeños ignorantes lo que era realmente un rayo, el que tuvo que crear con ayuda de su fuinjutsu._

 _El interés y la curiosidad de los pequeños se convirtió en pavor al ver lo que ese fenómeno tan luminoso causaba en medio del patio de la mansión del líder de los sapos invocados._

 _Pero no era la luz; la luz era hermosa y etérea, pero el ruido… el ruido era algo malo._

 _Fue el ver sus ojos y oír sus vocecitas temblorosas ante ese sonido tan atronador, algo que sólo podía provenir de una bestia que gruñía hambrienta, deseosa de devorarlos. Ninguno de los pequeños pudo creer que algo tan vistoso pudiera crear un ruido tan espeluznante, y se convencieron que ese haz de luz que había pasado en sólo un parpadeo había llamado a la bestia, que aullaba desde la lejanía._

 _No hubo forma de convencerlos de lo contrario, no cuando habían sido testigos de aquello._

 _Nunca más se repitió en ese hogar la historia de los sapos alcanzados durante las noches de tormenta. Porque ahora el miedo era real._

La lluvia y el viento volvieron a hacerse presentes, sólo que la tormenta eléctrica no había cesado.

Todos esos ruidos le hicieron recordar su infancia, su miedo. Y ese recuerdo lo llevó a ella.

Konan, su amiga.

Apenas podía recordar lo sucedido aquella noche, cuando ambos sucumbieron a la soledad y se buscaron con sus cuerpos. No era porque el recuerdo le incomodara: otra de las tantas cosas que ella le enseñó fue el no arrepentirse de saciar su deseo, no cuando ese sentimiento era compartido.

Era un bonito recuerdo (lo cual era raro, considerando que no fue más que saliva, sudor y sexo). Pero el evocar esa noche deliciosa lo llevaba inevitablemente a recordar el sentimiento que los empujó a estar tan cerca, a ese temor compartido, despertado ante lo sonidos de la nieve, del viento y de la tempestad. Recordaba el rayo golpeando un árbol cercano, la rama impactando contra su guarida. Recordaba la sensación incómoda en su estómago.

Recordaba el miedo.

Y no le gustaba sentir miedo. No era correcto que el Maestro Sennin tuviera miedo.

Por eso no le gustaba recordar aquella noche, porque sus pensamientos siempre divagaban, llevándolo a su solitaria infancia y de regreso, desembocando en uno de los momentos más dolorosos de su vida, uno de despedida y de muerte.

Porque esa imagen si era clara, como si hubiese sido ayer: el rostro temeroso de Konan-sensei, quien con ojos suplicantes le imploraba un consuelo ante el terror de lo que se venía, ante la incertidumbre de su propia muerte.

La soledad; esa era su imagen del infierno, su miedo más fuerte. El mismo miedo que lo embargaba a él…

" _¿A quién abrazaré cuando los truenos me espanten, Naruto?"_

Un nuevo trueno suena, fuerte. La lluvia golpea con tenacidad el exterior de la tienda del joven rubio.

Naruto siente en sus entrañas cada ruido, cada resplandor. Una parte de él quiere gritar que todo se detenga, y no comprende porqué, porqué ahora se siente tan temeroso, como no lo había estado desde que tenía seis años y un fuerte temporal que se extendió durante tres días lo tuvo todo ese tiempo oculto dentro de su cama, rogando que alguien, quien fuera, viniese y lo ayudara, que le dijera que todo estaría bien. Y con la oscuridad y el ruido de más allá de su ventana, ese pequeño Naruto, ignorado y despreciado de todos, sólo atinaba a llorar, rogando por una madre y un padre que en ese entonces suponía lejos, porque nunca nadie le dijo la verdad…

.

.

.

" _¡BASTA! ¡NO MÁS!_ "

Naruto salió de la tienda, dejando que la lluvia mojara su rostro.

Estaba cansado, cansado de sentir miedo.

Con rabia se despojó de sus ropas, quedando desnudo bajo la inclemente lluvia.

Ve como un relámpago golpea un árbol cercano, un coloso de más de treinta metros de alto, derribándolo.

Naruto grita. No son palabras, sino sólo un sonido informe, como un rugido.

Ira, nada más que ira.

Kurama también lo siente. Es un sentimiento que conoce, es la rabia, la impotencia de sentirse indefenso ante algo que es más fuerte que tú… esos malditos ojos rojos… esas cadenas que lo atan…

El Kyubi grita con su carcelero.

Un estruendo, como una poderosa onda que se expande a los alrededores.

Otro relámpago cae a plena vista, pero el trueno es silenciado por aquella voz más fuerte.

Naruto corre, y mientras sus pasos se aceleran el chakra de sangre y fuego se expande, cubriéndolo.

Se frena.

Un nuevo rugido.

Unos segundos, y la masa de chakra crece, tomando forma. Las gigantescas patas sienten la tierra húmeda, las nueve colas se agitan al viento, alborotadas. El hocico huele el aire.

Otro rayo cae, impactando directamente en el cuerpo del Zorro Demonio. Pero es como si la bestia no lo sintiera

Ríe. Pero no es Kurama, es Naruto quien ríe, sirviéndose de su biju.

Una voz fantasmal surge, hablándole a la nada: _"¡YO SOY NARUTO! ¡TODA MI VIDA TUVE MIEDO, PERO YA ESTOY HARTO DE TENERLO! ¡NO ME DOBLEGARÉ ANTE LOS CIELOS, COMO TAMPOCO LO HARÉ ANTE MIS ENEMIGOS!"_.

Un nuevo rayo cae algo más lejos, como si la tormenta pretendiera retarlo.

Kurama y Naruto rugen una última vez, apuntando su voz a las nubes, mientras su inconmensurable chakra fluye desde su cuerpo, proyectándose hacia arriba. El cuerpo del nueve colas bulle de excitación, mientras las nubes ceden al poder que como un mandato mana del heredero de Rikudo Sennin.

Luego, todo cesa.

El Kyubi agita feliz sus colas al viento, emocionado y satisfecho: su poder es tal que ha obligado a la tormenta a retirarse. Retrocede, dejando surgir el cuerpo desnudo de su portador.

Naruto observa con sus propios ojos lo que ambos, él y el zorro, han hecho: _"¿Lo ves, Konan-sensei?, te dije que nada hay imposible para mi. Y tú, Hinata-chan, sólo espérame… por favor espérame"_.

El rubio regresa rápidamente a su tienda. Aún es temprano y todavía tiene unas horas para poder entrenar antes de irse a dormir.


	54. Chapter 54

_Era una actitud extraña. Casi como si hacer el ridículo le divirtiera._

 _Tenía apenas cuatro años, y ver como su hermano cogía un balde de madera y se paraba encima de él, con su sencillo kimono suelto para dejar que se corriera mientras bailaba tontamente encima de esa extraña plataforma, era raro: chistoso, pero bastante incómodo. Aunque en ese entonces el ridículo no era algo que le importara siendo tan pequeño; no, sólo era divertirse por todo aquello._

 _Era otra época, una cuando Itachi aún sonreía. Cuando todavía se comportaba como un niño._

 _Era un espectáculo gracioso: ver a su adorado hermano mayor, de nueve años, hacer el ridículo tan sólo para divertir a sus amigos, Shisui e Izumi. Es verdad que para ese entonces ya era un shinobi de renombre (aunque Sasuke no comprendiera lo que eso significaba) y pocas veces hacía alguna cosa que desentonara con la actitud profesional que se esperaba de un ninja activo (aunque éste no fuese más que un infante)._

 _Pero ese día era especial. La fiesta de Amateratsu, la diosa del sol, la principal de las viejas deidades que los Uchiha honraban como sus antepasados y fuente de sus preciosos dones._

 _Eran apenas las cinco de la madrugada, y los adultos del clan dejaban a sus niños reunidos en sus hogares mientras marchaban en procesión a un pequeño santuario localizado en el centro del sector que ocupaban sus hogares, buscando a la diosa solar y emulando así la gesta de los Kami-gami (los dioses menores)._

 _La historia iba así: "Susanoo, dios del mar y las tormentas, enemigo jurado de Amateratsu, era un ser brutal y despiadado, y sus actos traían desgracia sobre la tierra. Fue la suma de su maldad la que llevó a la bondadosa megami (diosa) a huir de la presencia del destructor, quien era también su hermano, ocultándose en una oscura y tenebrosa cueva, lejos de todos, cubriendo su entrada con una roca que por su poder no podía ser quitada, de tal manera que ya no fuera alcanzada por nadie._

 _Y con Amateratsu se fue la luz, de quien era la portadora. Y el mundo se sumió en oscuridad, y tristeza, y desdicha._

 _Asustados, el resto de los dioses trataron de convencerla de regresar al mundo, poniendo fin a su autoexilio. Cada uno de los Kami-gami usó sus artes o su labia para convencer a la diosa, pero ella era sorda a las súplicas: no deseaba ver lo que Susanoo hacía en el mundo, porque aquello ensombrecía su propio corazón._

 _Megami estaba triste, y nada podía devolverle su alegría._

 _Hasta que Ame-no-Uzume comprendió que debía restaurar lo que la diosa había perdido. Y fraguó un plan para aquello.  
_

 _Ante la mirada atónita de los demás dioses, la hermosa Uzume se despojó de su dignidad, tomando un gran cubo de madera, de aquellos en los que se daba su baño corporal, y vació el agua ante todos. Luego, arrastró el implemento a la salida de la cueva donde la diosa del sol se ocultaba, y lo volteó, a fin de poder pararse sobre él. No dijo nada, sólo dejó que todos aquellos seres divinos que esperaban el retorno de Amateratsu se reunieran alrededor de ella._

 _Y bailó._

 _Pero no fue algo delicado, o celestial. No, Uzume bailó con soltura, con desvergüenza; bailó con frenesí, dejando que sus movimientos, en el pequeño espacio del gran cubo de madera, alborotaran su cuidado cabello, soltaran sus delicadas ropas. Bailó como bailan las hojas ante el viento, dejando que sus vestidos se corrieran por todas partes, exhibiendo a la vista de todos los kami, hombres y mujeres, su desnudez. Bailó sin cansancio, siempre sonriendo._

 _Y rieron. Todos los kami-gami rieron ante el espectáculo de la más sensual de todos ellos, que se dejaba de esa manera en ridículo, renunciando a su dignidad por amor a la más elevada de todos. Rieron fuerte, con sorna y burla, con regocijo y locura, porque era algo nuevo, algo que ninguno de ellos había siquiera imaginado posible._

 _Y las risas llegaron a lo profundo de la cueva. Y fue la risa, más que las súplicas, las que movieron el corazón de Megami-sama. Quien había sido sorda al clamor de muchos respondió a su propia curiosidad._

 _Siguiendo las risas, Amateratsu se asomó afuera de la cueva, entreabriendo la roca que impedía el paso de todos. Pero no vio a Uzume._

 _Porque tres kami, cómplices de la diosa danzante, habían colocado un espejo a la salida de la cueva, de tal tamaño que lo primero que Megami vio fue a una doncella resplandeciente, de hermosa figura y cabellos de fuego, una diosa que era la perfección. Y se enamoró de aquella desconocida, que era la belleza encarnada._

 _Su propia imagen, una que desconocía porque nunca antes la había visto._

 _Los dioses le convencieron que era una nueva kami, e invitaron a la diosa del sol a conocerla. Ella salió de su escondite, en medio de todos, hasta alcanzar el espejo… era ella, siempre fue ella._

 _Y comprendió el mal que había causado al huir de todos, privando al mundo de lo que ella representaba._

 _Los otros kami-gami celebraron su retorno, y se encargaron de sellar la cueva maldita que los había privado de su diosa para que ella nunca sintiera la tentación de ocultarse nuevamente. Porque todos, grandes y pequeños, necesitaban su luz para poder vivir._

 _Y Uzume sonrió. Y por su sacrificio fue honrada como la deidad de la fertilidad, la danza, pero, por sobre todo, de la Felicidad._

 _Y por eso los Uchiha marchaban al santuario cada año, en esa fecha especial, para agradecer el sacrificio de Uzume y darle la bienvenida al sol, a nombre de la diosa, y recordarle que como en aquellos tiempos remotos, todos seguían necesitando de su luz y su presencia"._

 _Y su hermano Itachi bailaba porque los quería, a todos ellos, y con su extraño espectáculo buscaba hacerlos sonreír. Y Sasuke reía, porque no entendía todo lo que aquello representaba, y lo valioso que se volvería con el tiempo._

 _Cuando su hermano era todavía humano. Cuando todavía podía ser un niño, y se divertía con sus amigos. Cuando las cosas eran como siempre debieron haber sido…_

Uchiha Sasuke despertó, en medio de la soledad de su cuarto, rodeado del persistente silencio que moraba en el barrio Uchiha.

Estaba metido en su cama, cubierto sólo por unas delicadas sábanas blancas, viendo al techo. Eran pocas las veces que soñaba con su hermano mayor, a veces rememorando sucesos pasados, y en otras imaginando fantasías con aquél vivo.

Esos sueños habían aumentado en el último tiempo, como si ese sentimiento de paz que vino con la aceptación de los trágicos eventos que habían marcado su niñez hubiese liberado una parte de su psiquis, una que reprimía la memoria de Itachi cuando lo culpaba por todo lo sucedido desde el fatídico día de la masacre de su clan y la muerte de sus padres.

Era extraño: el sentimiento de dolor que venía con su memoria, y que padeció durante las primeras semanas luego de su reencuentro con Naruto y el abandono de su venganza poco a poco se había diluido, y ya no quedaba más que anhelo y melancolía.

Melancolía por que una parte de él extrañaba su vida pasada, y el evocarla, de una u otra forma le provocaba cierta incomodidad. No era algo malo, pero tampoco era algo grato, como si su deseo de que las cosas fuesen como antes fuera tan fuerte que dolía, como si su yo interno le repitiera una y otra vez que debía dejar el pasado y retomar su propia vida, luchar por recuperar las cosas que había perdido y crear una nuevas. Darse lo que la maldad y los errores de otros le habían quitado.

Anhelo, porque cada memoria evocada o sueño fantasioso le hacía sentir que más que ser feliz, lo que deseaba era ser feliz _con ellos_. Con su familia y su clan. Incluso había estado averiguando si es que existía alguna posibilidad de que hubiesen supervivientes de su clan perdidos en alguna parte del mundo, ocultos tras una máscara y un nombre falso, otros a quienes hacer partícipe de lo que tenía, entre los que encontrar el lugar que sentía le faltaba. Pero sus búsquedas siempre resultaron infructuosas.

Y quizás para Jugo, Suigetsu o Karin esa fantasía que inocentemente llamaban "la Familia Taka" fuese suficiente, pero él estaba cansado de fingir resignación.

Kakashi jamás lo comprendería, aún menos Sakura. El único que podría medio entenderlo era Naruto, quien no tenía a nadie más en todo el mundo; de allí que era tan importante para él el demostrarle que era capaz de cumplir sus promesas, porque Naruto era el único que consideraba digno de estar junto a él como su igual. Porque sólo su amigo podía entenderlo sin juzgar.

Ya lo había decidido, y sólo esperaba el momento oportuno para largarse. Pero no recurriría al dobe; se bastaba a si mismo para algo tan sencillo. Confiaba en que Kakashi (que seguramente tenía claro su propósito de fuga) no intervendría, no en algo que podía terminar muy mal para él y para Konoha.

Necesitaba estar allí, en los Ríos. Por Naruto y por él mismo. Necesitaba demostrarse a si que era digno del legado que cargaba sobre sus hombros.

Pero, por sobre todo, necesitaba la sangre del tal Obito en sus manos, una mancha en la historia de su familia, un renegado que fue el responsable del exterminio de su propio clan. Uno respecto del cual sólo se sentiría bien cuando viera su chokuto manchada con su sangre, a fin de ofrecerla por el descanso eterno de su clan perdido.

Se lo debía a Itachi. Y si su hermano se tomaba la molestia de visitarlo en sus sueños era porque le instaba a no olvidar esa deuda, una deuda que el enmascarado debía pagar con su carne y su sangre.

* * *

El día previo al de la última batalla fue un día como cualquier otro.

Para ese entonces las labores de rescate en las cinco aldeas arrasadas por el ataque de Akatsuki habían finalizado, y tanto Kiri como Suna se encontraban plenamente operativas.

Las noticias de lo que sucedería al atardecer del siguiente día se habían hecho llegar a los mandos de cada país y cada aldea shinobi del continente elemental, así como a los samurai. La certeza de que todo se resolvería ese día en un enfrentamiento entre Uchiha Madara y el heredero de Rikudo Sennin (que era el nombre por el que más se conocía ahora a Uzumaki Namikase Naruto, nombre popularizado por los refugiados que llegaron a Myobokuzan el día de la invasión) tenía a todo mundo expectante.

Las órdenes de los grandes kages eran claras: ninguna fuerza aparte de la de Maestro Sennin y sus sapos sería permitida en el País de los Ríos. Al efecto el cordón de seguridad era fieramente mantenido por tropas de tres aldeas diferentes (Konoha, Suna y Ame), y para la mañana del día previo la población de dicho país, los más de cuarenta mil civiles que lo habitaban, habían sido desplazados (principalmente a la Lluvia, país que gracias a los preparativos de sus líderes, en asociación con los sapos, tenía toda la logística necesaria para ofrecerles refugio hasta que la gran batalla finalizara).

Para ese punto, grupos de sapos del operativo de contención habían sido desplegados en Kawa no Kuni, y ya ochocientos de ellos ocupaban las primeras posiciones en el perímetro defensivo señalado por Naruto. Todos ellos con el entrenamiento para el ataque especial finalizado (pero sin el sello requerido, el que sólo se repartiría unos minutos antes de la llegada del Maestro Sennin al campo de batalla para evitar que el enemigo pudiera acceder a ellos).

.

.

.

En Myobokuzan, en la mansión de Gamabunta, los sapos comandantes se reunieron para la última reunión preparatoria. Eran las diez de la mañana y un grupo de más de veinte sapos, grandes y pequeños, bajo el liderazgo de Gamaren (como representante de Naruto, quien permanecía preparándose para la gran batalla) exponía los alcances de los preparativos para la siguiente jornada.

Se había determinado que el mando en el perímetro de bloqueo estaría a cargo de Gamani (sur), Gamatsu (este), Kenshiro (norte) y Gamahiro (oeste), quienes se coordinarían para la eventual participación del grupo de contención en la batalla. Iwagama, Gama, Gamabunta y Fukasaku permanecerían en el Monte con la reserva, a fin de desplegarse en caso de que tanto el primer (Naruto y su equipo de sapos) como el segundo grupo (los del grupo de contención) fallaran en su tarea.

La orden de Naruto era clara: la reserva sólo intervendría en caso de tener cien por ciento de posibilidades de victoria. En caso contrario, debería formarse un grupo bajo el mando de Killer Bee para terminar su trabajo, quien debería atraerse el apoyo de los mejores shinobi y samurai para formar una tercera ola de ataque. No se arriesgarían más vidas de sapos si la victoria no estaba garantizada.

Los informes de los instructores (la esposa de Gamabunta y el líder de los escoltas de Gamamaru-ojiji) eran muy favorables, y más de dos mil de los dos mil setecientos sapos estimados para el operativo estaban listos y dispuestos. El tiempo de despliegue del ataque se estimaba en cuatro segundos, y había buenos pronósticos de supervivencia para los sapos involucrados: si el ataque lograba ser sincronizado al cien por ciento todos los sapos podrían salvarse, ya que entre la activación del jutsu y la detonación pasaban dos segundos, tiempo suficiente para huir de regreso a Myobokuzan; pero si no era así, y había desfase entre los diferentes sectores atacantes las bajas estimadas aumentaban a medida que ese desfase fuese mayor. Con sólo un tercio de los sapos atacando al unísono bastaba para asegurar un resultado favorable, pero la idea era actuar sobre seguro y que todos los sapos involucrados activaran el jutsu requerido antes de retirarse.

Al finalizar la reunión, Gamabunta (que no estaba del todo seguro de permitir que su amorcito fuese una de las encargadas del grupo del plan de contingencia) se acercó a la discípula de su mujer para consultarle respecto a como veía toda la situación y el estado de su subordinado para el gran día.

Extrañada, la hembra sapo le preguntó el porqué no le había consultado a su hijo mayor, que se suponía estaba confinado en el hogar paterno recuperándose de la paliza que le puso Ren-chan cuando entrenaron el día anterior:

\- Seguramente Kishi-kun podrá darle informes más detallados, Bunta-sama.

\- Qué va, si el pobre está humillado por lo sucedido y no dice palabra. Eso sin considerar que su madre no deja de retarlo por cometer la estupidez de insinuar que es más fuerte que tú, muchacha.

\- Lamento oírlo, pero era necesario dejar en claro mi posición. Quiero mucho a su hijo, pero no dejaré que pase por sobre mi autoridad así como así.

\- Y no digo que haces mal, yo mismo he debido enderezarlo un par de veces. Es como si tratara de abarcar más de lo que puede.

\- Simplemente trata de ponerse a su altura, Bunta-sama. El ser su primogénito ha puesto mucha presión sobre él.

\- Al menos tu hermano está haciéndole compañía.

\- Pensé que Koji-kun estaría en nuestra casa.

\- No quiere asustar a tus padres, así que lo tengo de visita en la mía. ¿Sabes? Es gracioso ver a dos imponentes sapos así, postrados y magullados.

\- ¿Estarán bien para mañana?

\- Si, Shima-obaasan me aseguró que estarán en óptimas condiciones para cumplir su deber mañana. Al menos tu hermano se ve más animado que mi hijo, parece que sus esfuerzos de estos días dieron resultados.

\- Si, mi tío me contó cómo había resultado todo eso antes de la reunión. Sonaba bastante satisfecho.

\- Mientras Koji no se transforme en otro loco como Togo…

\- No lo diga así, Bunta-sama, que mi tío es bastante racional, y nunca ha pretendido ser la reencarnación del tal Kenshiro; lo que lleva es sólo un disfraz, uno que sólo usa porque le divierte.

\- Lo que digas… y Naruto, ¿qué tal se encuentra?

\- Concentrado en lo que debe hacer mañana. Sabe que se juega el todo por el todo y no quiere que algo lo perturbe.

\- Me extraña no verlo por aquí. Su presencia ayudaría bastante a levantar los ánimos.

\- No entiendo.

\- Son pocos, pero no deja de escucharse que ese muchacho rubio piensa que lo de mañana puede ir mal. Al menos es lo que se dice.

\- Y eso afecta a los sapos, ¿verdad?

\- Claro, muchacha.

\- Supongo que era de esperarse.

\- Por eso necesito que me des algo para animar a la gente. No quiero tener que mentirles.

\- Bien: dígales a todos que Naruto está preparando la estrategia para la batalla, a fin de asegurarse que el plan de contingencia no tenga que ser ejecutado. Que el Maestro Sennin ha tomado medidas y que ahora es mucho más fuerte de lo que era hace un par de días…

\- (interrumpiendo, el líder de los sapos invocados pregunta) ¿Más fuerte? ¿Eso es en serio?

\- Sí, Gamabunta-sama. Si se ha mantenido alejado es porque ese nuevo poder le exige un entrenamiento muy meticuloso, y si viniera a Myobokuzan terminaría distraído con todo lo que se prepara aquí. Dígale a todo el mundo que el que no se haya aparecido en estos días es porque Naruto-san sabe que los sapos, todos nosotros, somos capaces de preparar todo sin que él tenga que estar encima de nosotros. En ese sentido la situación es similar a la existente en el par de semanas antes de la invasión de Akatsuki.

\- O sea: el muchacho no viene porque está entrenando; se ha hecho más fuerte pero requiere acostumbrarse a esa nueva fuerza así que invierte todo su tiempo en ello; y confía en que todos aquí haremos nuestra parte sin necesidad de él estar supervisando todo.

\- Así, tal cual.

\- Espero que eso alcance para tranquilizar a todos.

\- Lo hará. Mal que mal, todos saben como el Maestro Sennin se condujo durante el ataque de Akatsuki y ésto es algo mucho menos masivo que aquello. La situación está mucho más controlada ahora que en ese entonces, por lo que no habrá problemas para superar esta dificultad.

El gran sapo de la cicatriz respira más aliviado, confiando en que las seguridades que le ha dado la chica son verdaderas. De las palabras de la discípula de su esposa se desprende que el rubio, aún con todo lo aproblemado que pueda estar, aún cuenta con la confianza suficiente para conseguir la victoria.

Y eso, el saber que no van al matadero sino que hay posibilidades reales de triunfo, lo tranquiliza, tanto por él como por su familia y por todos los sapos que se verán involucrados en lo que sucederá mañana.

* * *

" _Choza, observa eso."_

Las palabras del líder Nara atrajeron la atención de su amigo y ex-compañero de equipo.

Luego de que la noticia del ataque de Akatsuki alcanzara al antiguo trío InoShikaCho en la frontera sur del País del Rayo, listos para hacer su incursión en territorio enemigo, habían tardado un par de días en regresar a la Aldea de la Hoja.

Para la altura en que se enteraron de lo del ataque -noticias llevadas por los refuerzos que solicitaron de la división que bloqueaba el paso entre Oto y el País del Rayo-, ya lo sucedido en las cinco aldeas era un hecho consumado.

Dicha noticia les impactó ostensiblemente: los tres eran los líderes de sus respectivos clanes shinobi, y el sentimiento de culpa por abandonarlos en tan terrible situación les resultaba demasiado abrumador. Ese sentimiento fue el que los hizo retrasar su regreso, a la espera de la confirmación de que la situación del equipo Akimichi, a quienes supuestamente habían ido a rescatar, estaba asegurada y su seguridad garantizada por los mandos de Kumo, quienes luego del desastre de la invasión enemiga lo único que deseaban era evitar cualquier otro problema. El trío de padres deseaba, en vista de su ausencia de su aldea, siquiera asegurarse que su misión original, el motivo de salir de su villa, era ya innecesaria.

Un segundo fracaso habría sido demasiado para los padres de Ino, Shikamaru y Choji.

La situación que encontraron al regresar era casi tan grave como lo sucedido, y la certeza de que pronto todo ese asunto de la guerra se decidiría por mano de sus dos principales actores los hizo tener que disponer de sus personas para lo que el Hokage necesitara.

Inoichi (que había estado presente en la reunión del día de ayer, junto con Maito Gai) ya había salido con una división de mil cien shinobi en dirección al País de las Cascadas, cuya frontera norte colindaba con los Ríos. Shikaku y Choza, en calidad de combatientes y consejeros de Haruno Senju Sakura, la discípula de Godaime Hokage, estaban allí, en la Mansión Hyuga, a la espera de que la reunión comenzara.

Y mataban el tiempo observando a su líder de misión. Una sorpresa surgida en los últimos meses, un pequeño prodigio de trabajo e inteligencia cuyo nivel de combate estaba a nivel Kage (algo de lo cual sólo la Bestia Verde o el líder Uchiha podían jactarse) y que había sido colocada al mando del último intento desesperado de Hatake Kakashi para neutralizar a un enemigo que superaba por mucho la capacidad de respuesta de la aldea.

Y esa chica pelirrosa, que no era más que una chunnin, con un ascenso extrañamente demorado (rasgo que los tres talentos del equipo Kakashi parecían compartir, con Naruto como jounin gracias a una exención y Sasuke con el mismo rango gracias a ese espectáculo tan extraño que dio en los últimos exámenes chunnin, antes del inicio de la guerra) era la pieza principal en los planes de Rokudaime Hokage.

Ciertamente la carrera shinobi de los últimos discípulos de los tres shinobi legendarios, los Sannin, era cualquier cosa menos regular.

Una chunnin que estaba en ese momento en un salón apartado de la mansión Hyuga, en donde los diez miembros de su equipo de asesinato habían sido citados para una junta de coordinación en previsión a lo que sucedería el día de mañana.

Lo que había llamado la atención del padre de Shikamaru era lo que la pelirrosa hacía en ese momento: sentada, en posición de meditación, estaba generando una gran cantidad de chakra que era de inmediato reabsorbida por su cuerpo. Pero no era eso lo extraño, era la técnica que usaba para hacerlo, una que le resultaba demasiado familiar, tanto a él como al líder Akimichi.

Un minuto estuvieron observando los mayores, hasta que la joven abrió sus ojos, viendo a los espectadores de su meditación; de inmediato Sakura terminó su técnica y posó su dedo índice derecho sobre su frente, la que brilló levemente para luego lucir normal.

Mientras se levantaba se dirigió a los mayores para excusarse por su distracción:

\- Siento la demora, no creí que hubiesen llegado todos.

\- (Choza le respondió) No es eso, Haruno-san, todavía no ha llegado el hijo de Shibi y la líder Inuzuka.

\- ¿Líder Inuzuka?

\- Hana-dono, a quien le corresponde la posición por derecho de herencia.

\- Ya veo.

\- Disculpe, pero lo que estaba haciendo recién…

\- (interrumpiendo) No era nada, sólo algo que desarrollé para reponer más rápido las reservas de mi Byakugo.

\- La técnica de Tsunade-sama.

\- Si. Tuve que usarlo en Kiri y quedó virtualmente agotado, así que aprovecho mis ratos libres para generar chakra extra y reponerlo más rápido. La técnica de mi maestra tiene el problema de que es muy lenta almacenando energía, ya que sólo toma para si aquella parte que excede al consumo habitual de chakra de parte del cuerpo, por lo que el proceso tarda mucho, incluso años. Pero lo que hacía me permite acelerarlo.

\- Creando chakra de materia corporal. Eso fue lo que llamó nuestra atención: lo que hacía se parece demasiado a la técnica de "Control de Calorías", una técnica secreta del clan Akimichi.

\- La que usan para sus jutsus de crecimiento.

\- Así es. Y se supone que esa información no ha salido nunca del clan.

\- Comprendo su confusión, Akimichi-sama. No creo que sean iguales, pero la teoría detrás de mi técnica y la de ustedes debe ser la misma; soy ninja médico y realmente no me fue difícil desarrollar un jutsu capaz de quemar mi materia corporal para generar un exceso de chakra que pueda ser usado por mi sello de Fuerza de un Centenar. Aunque claro, no tengo las reservas de materia corporal que cargan los miembros de su clan y, por lo mismo, no puedo llegar al nivel de chakra que ustedes muestran.

\- Pero incluso así, era bastante la energía que produjo en corto tiempo.

\- El equivalente a un par de meses de carga normal, pero me deja con un hambre terrible. Creo que nunca más podré criticar a su hijo por todo lo que come. Mejor vamos adentro.

La kunoichi le sonríe a los mayores antes de pedirles que le sigan a uno de los salones de la mansión, en donde esperaran a los últimos de ellos, todavía ausentes.

Son casi las once de la mañana. Con un poco de suerte podrá lograr que Neji aporte té y algún dulce para acompañar la reunión.

.

.

.

La reunión duró casi una hora, y gracias a la asistencia de Shikaku y Shino (quienes actuaban como sus asesores de inteligencia) Sakura pudo esbozar una estrategia para el próximo día.

Así, desobedeciendo la orden primaria del Hokage, el grupo de asesinato saldría de la aldea a eso de las tres de la tarde, a fin de hacer en un par de horas el camino hasta más allá de la linea perimetral sostenida por las fuerzas de Konoha en su lado de la frontera. Para ello contarían con la ayuda de un jounin ex-raíz asignado al grupo, Kitaro (un joven de diecinueve años), que siendo un combatiente experimentado de las unidades de asesinato de Danzo manejaba a la perfección los jutsus de tinta y les podría proveer transporte.

La idea era, gracias al sello que portaban en sus brazos y que los ponían sobre cualquier mando shinobi de Konoha, posicionar al equipo en medio de la tierra de nadie que resultaría de la línea del ejército de la Hoja y la de los sapos, que ya sabían se movilizaría hasta menos de veinte kilómetros de la zona de combate. Una vez allí, el grupo entablaría contacto con los sapos, a fin de que ellos les informaran de las vicisitudes de la batalla y si se daba la situación de que Naruto fuese derrotado; si lo último pasaba, la comandante adoptaría sobre el campo la decisión de avanzar contra Akatsuki según la inteligencia obtenida allí mismo.

La estrategia de combate propiamente tal era bastante sencilla: dos grupos de choque para combatir por sección. El primer grupo, conformado por Sakura, Shino, Choza y Kitaro realizarían el primer ataque, buscando debilitar al enmascarado a fin de crear la oportunidad para los ejecutores (siendo ellos, a juicio de la pelirrosa, los mejores en combate uno a uno y con ataques lo suficientemente devastadores para poder reducir al enmascarado); el segundo grupo, formado por Yamato, Hana, Neji y Muramasa (un jounin del grupo de cazadores anbu, de treinta años de edad, experto en armas arrojadizas y sellos explosivos) tenía dos tareas: ocuparse de los eventuales aliados que tuviese aún el enmascarado (para lo cual se había seleccionado a los mejores para contener a grupos de enemigos) y cubrir a los ejecutores, a fin de que estuviesen en óptimas condiciones para su ataque.

Pero la principal parte era la de los ejecutores: Shikaku y Torune. Cuando la oportunidad se presentara el líder del Clan Nara debía inmovilizar al falso Madara, a fin de que el Aburame ex-raíz lo atacara con su técnica asesina, esos bichos microscópicos y altamente venenosos que portaba, los que Sakura estaba segura que podrían dar cuenta o al menos debilitar al enmascarado lo suficiente para poder derribarlo entre los demás. Esa era su única responsabilidad y debían cuidar su integridad y sus reservas de chakra para acabar todo en un único ataque.

Ese era el plan preparado por la chica. Uno cuyo mayor éxito sería, a juicio de la pelirrosa, el no tener que ser ejecutado jamás.

* * *

Era la tarde del cuarto día desde el ataque de Akatsuki a las cinco grandes Aldeas Shinobi.

En Konoha, las fuerzas fronterizas finalmente habían retornado, y para ese entonces casi veinte mil shinobi y milicianos del País del Fuego estaban replegados en la Hoja y en las ciudades principales del país, así como en la corte del Daimio del Fuego.

Fuera de ellos, sólo permanecían fuera poco más de setecientos shinobi que asistían en las labores de evacuación del País de los Ríos, y otros doscientos que permanecieron en las Olas para dar siquiera una apariencia de protección al país que limitaba con el gran océano que conectaba dichas tierras con las islas de Mizu, además de la división que había salido temprano al mando del líder Yamanaka y la pequeña división estacionada en Suna (enviada originalmente bajo el mando de Shikamaru).

En el papel el estado de guerra entre el ahora conocido _Pacto de las Naciones Elementales_ (que abarcaba en ese punto a nueve países -los cuatro originales: el Fuego, El Viento, las Olas y de los Bosques; los desertores de la Alianza: el Hierro, el Agua y las Sombras; el liberado País de los Campos de Arroz y el aliado de los sapos: el País de la Lluvia- y sus respectivas aldeas shinobi -cuatro en total-) y la _Gran Alianza Shinobi_ (ahora reducida a los países de la Tierra, de los Rayos y de la Hierba, con sus respectivas aldeas shinobi, ya que los países menores que la integraban declararon su neutralidad para lo que restara del conflicto, sin abandonar formalmente la Alianza) seguía en vigor, por lo que tanto la presencia nominal de Konoha en las Olas como la Fuerza de Tareas Samurai en los Campos de Arroz (que sumaba luego de la incorporación de las tropas de Kiri dejadas por la Mizukage y de los voluntarios de Oto poco más de siete mil hombres y mujeres y era para ese entonces el más numeroso ejército en campaña de los países enfrentados) era todavía necesaria.

En ese punto la noticia de la inminente batalla sobre los restos del cuartel de Akatsuki, el mismo lugar donde había dado inicio la guerra de manera tan nefasta para las fuerzas shinobi, se había extendido a cada rincón del continente elemental, y una sensación de desasosiego inundaba los corazones de las personas que habitaban en él. Si algo había dejado en claro la invasión de Akatsuki era el gran poder que poseía el enemigo, y esa certeza había matado toda ilusión de que las fuerzas shinobi, por si mismas, pudieran hacer algo contra tal enemigo.

Sólo una esperanza restaba, una que era más fuerte en aquellos que habían podido ver de primera mano sus alcances: el Ejército Gama y su comandante, el heredero de Rikudo Sennin.

Fue esa esperanza la que hizo conocidas las palabras que Uzumaki Namikase Naruto había hecho llegar a las partes en conflicto al inicio de la guerra, y todo lo dicho en esas letras, que fueron ignoradas en su mayor parte por sus destinatarios en su tiempo, ahora eran repetidas en cada hogar y cuartel, en los que el discurso del Maestro Sennin adquiría carácter profético, como si el joven rubio que lanzó ese alegato en un intento de parar la locura de la guerra fuese una especie de vidente, y que todo lo dicho por él en esa carta abierta dirigida a la Alianza, al Pacto y a Akatsuki hubiese tenido su fiel cumplimiento. Una idea tonta y algo forzada, pero que les permitía a todos, grandes y pequeños, conservar la esperanza, ya que si todo lo dicho había sido cierto era de esperar que la advertencia final, que implicaba la derrota cierta del falso Madara y de sus fuerzas, se viese igualmente cumplida.

Ese era el deseo de todos: que la pesadilla llegara finalmente a su fin.

.

.

.

La ceremonia fúnebre comenzó apenas dieron las doce con treinta y dos minutos, la hora en la que el combate de hace apenas cuatro días habían finalizado, poniendo fin a la horrible visión del concierto de muerte orquestado por Madara y su ejército.

Campanas y silbatos sonaron a lo largo y ancho de la Aldea Escondida entre las Hojas, llamando a sus moradores al silencio y a la reflexión, a llorar y lamentarse por lo que perdieron ese día. Porque ese día la idea de la Aldea más fuerte murió, aplastada por las huestes infernales de Akatsuki.

Prácticamente la totalidad de la Aldea se volcó en dirección al cementerio memorial, en donde los defensores caídos en aquella terrible jornada serían despedidos. Sólo unos cuantos cientos de atalayas permanecieron en sus puestos, vigilantes; nadie se esperaba un ataque enemigo, no cuando el enmascarado había sido claro en que su propósito estaba ahora más lejos; pero aún así había miedo en la gente.

Los daños de muchas de las construcciones todavía permanecían; el hecho de que la destrucción causada por el enemigo hubiese sido tan parcializada dificultaba las reparaciones, ya que obligaba a que estas fueran hechas por partes. Más fácil hubiese sido derribar secciones completas de la aldea y arrasar con los escombros, como cuando ocurrió lo de Pain, pero los pobladores no deseaban ver nuevamente su villa reducida a la nada: ninguno de ellos soportaría esa visión de desolación, ya no.

Los penitentes marchaban a paso lento en dirección al recinto fúnebre. De tanto en tanto se detenían para mostrar sus respetos a las columnas que avanzaban en procesión: como ríos negros, por las calles principales de la aldea, partiendo desde las cámaras acorazadas de la montaña de los kages, en donde habían sido preservados para la ceremonia de ese día, y yendo en hombros de cuatro shinobi por montículo, iban en lenta marcha los cuerpos de los caídos en la batalla, envueltos en mortajas blancas y con paños negros tapando sus rostros, a fin de no exhibirlos antes de llegar al cementerio.

Ninguno iba en un ataúd: no los había en suficiente número en la aldea, y el Hokage no habría permitido que unos tuviesen ese honor, degradando a los que no alcanzaran dicho aditamento. No, todos y cada uno de ellos, sin importar su rango, alcurnia o experiencia, era tan importante como los demás; todos y cada uno de ellos eran héroes, y debían despedirse en igualdad. Ante dichas palabras todos, incluso los clanes más tradicionales, aceptaron esa ceremonia única.

Ochocientos quince. Ese era el número de combatientes caídos que eran despedidos ese día. Setecientos ochenta y tres pertenecientes a los cuerpos shinobi, el resto miembros de las guardias de los clanes o individuos que por propia iniciativa escogieron pelear para proteger a los demás.

No eran todos los difuntos. No estaban ni los no combatientes ni aquellos cuyos cuerpos simplemente desaparecieron; Hatake Kakashi se negó a considerarlos para esa despedida masiva: ya era demasiado deprimente ver a esos cientos marchar a su descanso final, y haber multiplicado esa cifra varias veces habría sido inaceptable.

Muchos de los cuerpos eran cargados por los familiares o compañeros cercanos cuando era posible hallar cuatro dispuestos a ello; cuando no, cualquier shinobi dispuesto se arrimaba a prestar su fuerza para la necesaria tarea. A Inuzuka Tsume la cargaron su hijo Kiba, Shino, Sakura y Kitaro; Inuzuka Hana había preferido llevar el cuerpo de _Kuromaru_ , el fiel ninken de su madre, a fin de asegurarse que ambos compartieran su lugar de descanso, así como compartieron todo en vida y en la muerte.

No se escuchaban llantos ni gemidos: si de algo había servido esperar todos esos días era el que las lágrimas ya se habían secado, y no quedaba en los pobladores más que un sentimiento de muda resignación, una que muchos de ellos (los que sobrevivieron a la catástrofe del ataque del Zorro Demonio hace casi dieciocho años) conocían de sobra: aquello les servía para consolar a los más jóvenes, quienes no eran capaces de concebir la magnitud de la tragedia que se había derramado sobre todos ellos y sobre cada una de las cinco grandes Aldeas Shinobi.

A eso de las tres y cuarenta terminaron de llegar los cuerpos al cementerio memorial. Un ala completa del mismo había sido preparada, derribando el muro perimetral para agrandar esa parte de la aldea y dar un lugar apropiado para el descanso de los caídos.

Una parte de los moradores de la nueva sección del cementerio ya estaban allí, sepultados en los días previos, y con los de ahora la tarea estaría completa. Decenas de miles de personas vestidas de negro riguroso colmaban la entrada del cementerio y su periferia, incluso por el lado de la muralla que no existía, atentos a la despedida que se brindaría a los más recientes héroes de la aldea.

En medio de la gran multitud, en una pequeña tarima, los líderes de los clanes y oficiales de alto rango de Konoha, en medio de los cuales estaba el Hokage, vestido de negro y con su sombrero de cargo, ocupando el lugar de los deudos para los saludos de rigor. En el campo santo, los cuerpos, con sus rostros descubiertos, flanqueados por un familiar o amigo cercano, todos junto a la sepultura que los recibiría al final de todo.

Diez shinobi se colocaron entre las tumbas y los líderes de la aldea, y simultáneamente declamaron los nombres de los que serían honrados ese día. Mientras se daba lectura a las identidades de los caídos, la gente comenzó espontáneamente a aplaudir, como queriendo dejar en claro que esa era la despedida a quienes habían honrado sus vidas y su misión, como quien ha triunfado.

Cuando terminaron vinieron los discursos: del Hokage, del líder del cuerpo shinobi (un Maito Gai que dejando de lado su usual ruido se vio solemne y respetuoso en sus actos y en sus palabras), de quien había ejercido el mando en esa dura jornada (Senju Shizune), de un par de pobladores que dieron fe del heroísmo de quienes habían salvado sus vidas, a modo de ejemplo de lo que todos ellos significaban.

Eran las cuatro y treinta, y los rezos por las almas de los caídos estaban finalizando. Sólo faltaba el saludo de quienes quisieran honrar a los caídos y la sepultura de todos ellos.

Fue en ese momento en que apareció, antecedido por un kunai blanco que se clavó en tierra, sorprendiendo a todos.

… … …

El mutismo fue roto por un extrañado Kakashi, quien dijo lo que todos suponían. En medio de ese silencio abrumador, las palabras de Rokudaime Hokage se escucharon a bastante distancia, y fueron repetidas para que todos los asistentes al servicio fúnebre supieran lo que sucedía: _"Naruto..."_

El Maestro Sennin se apareció allí, en el espacio entre los sepulcros y la plataforma de los líderes.

Estaba vestido con su tenida usual, ropa blanca y su capa de viaje negra, con la escritura "Sapo" en kanji a la espalda. Usaba la capucha de su sobretodo oscuro, seguramente para no desentonar tanto con las negras ropas de los asistentes a la ceremonia.

Pero la gente lo interpretó diferente: como ellos, el heredero de Rikudo Sennin se dolía por lo ocurrido, y ocultaba su dolor de todos.

Llevaba una clavel blanco en su mano, y caminó hasta el muerto más cercano, un chunnin sin clan, de poco más de quince años. El rubio se agachó para depositar la flor que llevaba a los pies del caído, mientras cerraba sus ojos y murmuraba unas palabras: daba las gracias por su sacrificio, por estar allí cuando él no podía hacerlo. Luego se levantó y se inclinó ante la kunoichi que guardaba el cuerpo del caído, su compañero de equipo. Ella sólo respondió el gesto inclinándose a su vez.

Luego, Naruto hizo un sólo sello con su mano: en apenas un par de segundos aparecieron cientos de copias suyas, materializándose junto a cada uno de los caídos y llevando consigo su propia flor, la que fue dejada a los pies de cada uno de los difuntos.

Cuando los clones desaparecieron, Naruto retrocedió diez pasos, para luego inclinarse respetuosamente ante todos ellos, sus compañeros de la Hoja; luego se levantó y se giró hacia la plataforma de los deudos, acercándose lo suficiente para honrar en ellos a todos aquellos que perdieron a un familiar, o a un amigo, o a un amor.

Inuzuka Kiba, que ocupaba en ese momento el lugar del líder de su Clan (su hermana había pedido el lugar de guarda junto a la tumba de su madre), se adelantó y, saliendose de la formación de los mandos de la aldea, le dijo a Naruto a viva voz: _"¡NARUTO, SÓLO QUIERO SABER SI ACABARÁS CON MADARA Y AKATSUKI DE UNA BUENA VEZ!"_

Naruto responde, sacándose la capucha y levantando su pulgar derecho, mientras sonríe ostensiblemente: _"¡CLARO, SIN PROBLEMAS!"_

Un par de sellos de manos extras y el Maestro Sennin desaparece de la vista de todos, tan intempestivo como ha llegado.

Pocos lo han notado, pero los que han logrado verlo no comprenden el porqué uno de los ojos del hijo de Kushina y Minato luce diferente. Shino, que se encuentra parado junto a la plataforma al lado de Sakura (quien ha partido a toda carrera apenas Naruto desapareció) se dice a si mismo: _"Veo que decidiste aceptar la ayuda de Hinata. Seguramente ella debe estar feliz de poder darte una mano, compañero"_.

Ya pasada esa extraña interrupción, la ceremonia continúa.

Haruno Sakura se quita su ropa negra sin detenerse, dejando ver su uniforme shinobi. Ha sentido la activación de un pequeño sello sensor que dejó en un punto de la aldea, a varias cuadras de distancia; sabe lo que sucede, y es obvio hacia donde se dirige su ex-compañero de equipo, de quien esperaba hiciera ese movimiento.

Necesita interceptarlo antes de que desaparezca definitivamente.

.

.

.

Sinceramente no esperaba la aparición del dobe en medio del funeral, pero aquello le brindaba a Sasuke una oportunidad perfecta para huir. El Uchiha no había asistido al funeral, pero su capacidad sensorial, sin ser espectacular, era suficiente para que en combinación con sus ojos rojos lograr identificar el chakra del rubio a unas cuadras de distancia, en donde el joven esperaba el momento preciso para desaparecer.

No les había dicho nada a sus compañeros de Taka: no pretendía llevarlos con ellos en esa misión. No era tanto porque pretendiera cuidarlos, sino porque no les resultarían muy útiles contra el enmascarado y no quería perder el tiempo preocupándose por ellos. Con tener que cuidar a Naruto tenía más que suficiente.

Sin importar lo fuertes que se hubiesen puesto esos tres, todavía seguían demasiado lejos de su propio poder o el de su compañero rubio. Además, había aprendido de sus encuentros con el falso Madara a esperar su propia muerte y no quería tener que lidiar con ninguno de esos tontos en caso de verse en esa situación(en particular con esa escandalosa de Karin).

Pero sus habilidades de sigilo no eran tan buenas como creía, y un shinobi de la aldea lo descubrió corriendo sobre los tejados, en dirección a las puertas de la misma.

Esa aparición lo sorprendió: no esperaba ser seguido, y ninguna precaución había tomado ante un posible agresor dentro de la aldea. Decidió bajar a la calle, en donde no había nadie en ese momento, siendo seguido por su posible enemigo.

La kunoichi que lo descubrió se sujetó el protector ninja en la frente (que era donde lo usaba desde el principio de la guerra); ese detalle de su aspecto era algo a lo que le daba bastante importancia ahora: el honor de llevar a su aldea con ella. Con decisión se acercó al problemático chico hasta tenerlo a una distancia apropiada.

Sasuke sólo pudo notar como esos ojos jade se le quedaban viendo fijamente, mientras esperaba que tratara de detenerlo. Pero Sakura sólo le habló, manteniendo siempre su distancia, a ocho metros de su posición:

\- Te estás marchando, Sasuke.

\- Eso no sonó a una pregunta.

\- Claro que no, fue una afirmación.

\- Supongo que no tratarás de detenerme.

\- ¿Acaso debería hacerlo, Sasuke-kun?

El pelinegro se queda mirando a la chica, extrañado por el tono de burla en su última pregunta:

\- ¿Tratas de reírte de mi, Sakura?

\- No de ti, de mi misma. Esto me recuerda demasiado al pasado y todo lo que significó aquello, para todos nosotros.

\- ¿Y qué piensas de aquello? Sería agradable oír que has madurado lo suficiente para darte cuenta lo tonto que fue aquel patético intento por detenerme.

\- No es eso, simplemente pensaba que en vez de jurarte mi amor habría sido mejor el tratar de darte una paliza. Seguramente apenas y habría podido tocarte, pero con todo ese escándalo habría atraído la atención de otros shinobi, quienes seguramente habrían podido detenerte.

\- Te habría frenado sin siquiera esforzarme. Un simple genjutsu habría bastado.

\- ¿Y cómo me habrías engañado, Sasuke-kun? ¿me habrías mostrado mi muerte? ¿la tuya? ¿a Naruto?

\- Tal como eras en ese entonces, seguramente algo lindo, que te aturdiera lo suficiente para poder derribarte.

\- ¿Un beso? ¿tú, diciendo que me amabas? ¿pidiéndome ir contigo? ¿o mejor aún, diciéndome que por mi elegías quedarte en la aldea, a mi lado? Aunque eso último habría sido tonto, nunca he logrado convencer a nadie de quedarse en la aldea; es como si yo fuese algún tipo de ser repulsivo.

El Uchiha abre sus ojos con asombro. Extrañamente, la pelirrosa ha sido sincera en lo último que ha dicho, como si algún suceso de ese tipo le incomodara. Ella continúa:

\- Entonces por eso fue que me besaste cuando nos reencontramos, cuando trataba de noquear a Naruto… entiendo, seguías pensando que era la misma niña tonta de cuando me dejaste aquí, sola.

\- Quizás…

\- Eso en lenguaje Uchiha es un sí. Ya veo porqué Tsunade-shishio me insistió tanto en esas cosas.

\- No tengo tiempo que perder, Sakura. Si pretendes detenerme has el intento de una buena vez.

\- Realmente estás seguro que no estoy a tu altura, ¿verdad, Sasuke-kun?

\- No necesito decir lo evidente.

\- No sé que me duele más, si el que me creas inmadura o que desprecies mi fuerza. Has cambiado, Sasuke, pero tu concepto de mi sigue igual que siempre.

\- No igual, reconozco que debes ser mejor de lo que eras en el pasado. Es imposible que seas igual de inútil que cuando abandoné la aldea para ir con Orochimaru y continúes siendo ninja.

La pelirrosa no puede evitar molestarse por ese desprecio del chico a sus habilidades. Recuerda lo que le han dicho tanto Kakashi-sensei como sus compañeros de su más reciente equipo. El que Sasuke desprecie el juicio de sus compañeros y superiores tan a la ligera le indigna, y pretende demostrarle que el equivocado es él.

Decidida, la kunoichi rápidamente mueve su chakra a sus pies, lanzándose a la carrera, tan veloz que el pelinegro no alcanza a reaccionar ante el impacto, casi instantáneo.

Sasuke se ve derribado, sujetado firmemente del cuello y apretado contra el piso. Trata de liberarse, pero Sakura sólo aprieta un poco para reducir su respiración lo suficiente para evitar que pueda mover su cuerpo libremente, pero sin desmayarse. El tipo de cosas que sólo una médico ninja experta puede hacer: _"¡Escúchame bien, Sasuke! No tengo intenciones de detenerte esta vez; poco me importa si decides despreciar los esfuerzos de Naruto y de Kakashi-sensei y eliges largarte de aquí. Sólo espero, por tu propio bien, que lo que sea que hagas no resulte ser un obstáculo para mi compañero de equipo, porque si llego a enterarme que ha muerto o ha sido herido por tu culpa no habrá lugar en el que puedas ocultarte, porque te cazaré, te encontraré y romperé cada hueso y articulación que tienes. ¿Está claro, Sasuke-kun?"_

El joven, sintiéndose demasiado vulnerable en esa posición termina asintiendo a las palabras de la chica. Ella libera la presión de su mano en el cuello del Uchiha, para luego besarlo allí, con su cuerpo presionando sobre el joven. Sasuke, sorprendido por el movimiento, no puede impedir que ella introduzca su lengua dentro suyo, dejando que la suya juguetee con la intrusa por largos segundos, hasta que la pelirrosa se separa, dejando un hilo de saliva entre ambos, levantándose y dejándolo allí, tirado en el suelo.

Sakura le da la espalda a su ex-compañero, mientras le dice, sin verle:

\- Eso último fue para demostrarte que yo también puedo besar a alguien sin sentir nada.

\- ¿Acaso tú…?

\- Me lo debías por la humillación que sufrí en aquél bosque del Viento. Lo único que lamento es que no ha habido testigos de mi venganza; puedes verlo como una pequeña concesión de mi parte, la prueba de que ni siquiera proponiéndomelo puedo ser tan mala como tú.

\- Maldita mujer loca…

\- No me importa lo que pienses de mi, Sasuke, pero lo que te dije sobre Naruto era en serio: dale cualquier problema y te las verás conmigo.

\- Si piensas así deberías ir allá y no perder tu tiempo en este lugar.

\- ¿Acaso me estás invitando a que te acompañe?

\- Yo no he dicho…

\- (interrumpiendo) No, Sasuke. A diferencia tuya yo si comprendo mi lugar y mis limitaciones. Naruto no me necesita allí, apoyándolo. Permaneceré a la sombra y actuaré sólo si es que debe ser vengado, ya sea para encargarme de Madara… o de ti…

La kunoichi se marcha, dejando al Uchiha allí, tirado en el suelo.

El pelinegro se levanta, limpiando la tierra de sus ropas mientras masculla frases rabiosas contra Sakura y su atrevimiento. Se siente humillado, pero más que nada despreciado. Y eso último, viniendo de la niña tonta que lo siguió durante toda su vida, es particularmente degradante.

Enojado, el joven decide seguir su camino, apurado por poder largarse de una buena vez, evitando cualquier otro posible mal encuentro. Sólo como precaución activa su Mangekyo Sharingan: ese beso lo ha dejado tan furioso que decide que cualquier otro que lo interrumpa se ganará un viaje directo al reino de pesadilla del Tsukuyomi.

.

.

.

La pelirrosa corre sobre los techos por unas cuadras antes de detenerse, apoyándose en el cañón de una casona.

Se siente rara; mal, y no comprende el porqué de todo eso.

Sabe que lo que ha hecho ha sido tonto. Y peligroso. Y extraño.

Como si aquella rara parte que vive en lo más profundo de su psique hubiese tomado el control de ella, como si las palabras de Sasuke la hubiesen dañado como hace mucho tiempo no lo hacía.

Y no puede entender porqué.

Durante mucho tiempo pensó que era mucho más dura de lo que se mostró esa tarde. Sinceramente quería pensar que los esfuerzos de su maestra por darle la madurez que le faltaba habían resultado, y que la niña tonta que peleaba con Ino, se reía de Naruto y soñaba con su pelinegro Uchiha ya había desaparecido.

Y todo parecía indicar aquello: su actitud, la forma en que se condujo con Sasuke en su anterior encuentro en la frontera, lo sucedido en su misión en Kiri y los elogios que recibió de todo mundo por como se condujo, culminando con esa última designación, una que la reconocía como una de las más fuertes de toda la aldea.

Un motivo para sentirse orgullosa de si misma, como nunca antes se sintió.

Pero sólo fueron necesarias unas pocas palabras de Sasuke para echar abajo toda esa confianza.

Sakura no era tan ciega: sabía que las duras palabras del pelinegro eran impulsadas por su propia rabia, por la molestia que su ex-compañero de equipo sentía por lo sucedido en los últimos días y esa sensación de sentirse desplazado, pero más que nada superado. Porque ella sabía que para Uchiha Sasuke la amistad de Naruto era tolerable mientras estuviesen en un plano de igualdad, y lo que había ocurrido con lo de la invasión sólo había logrado irritarlo a niveles que no le veía desde su época de gennin, en que la certeza de que Naruto le superaba lo hizo cometer muchas locuras (lo que sólo comprendió cuando el mismo Kakashi se lo hizo ver años después).

Y ella, sabiendo lo que pasaba por la cabeza del pelinegro, había jugado con eso, presionándolo hasta el punto de sacar a relucir su faceta de superioridad, lastimándola en el proceso.

Había sido incapaz de pedirle que se quedara. O de decirle que se cuidara. O cualquier cosa que pudiera hacer una amiga por su amigo, pero la situación simplemente la superó.

Su orgullo había tomado control de ella. Y ese detalle era la gran señal de lo mucho que había cambiado su relación con Uchiha Sasuke: ahora era una mujer fuerte y se haría respetar ante cualquiera, aun a costa de lastimarlo y lastimarse a su misma.

Y ese orgullo dictó el curso de la conversación: cada actitud y palabra del pelinegro fue respondida con toda la dureza de la que era capaz la chica, terminando en su amenaza respecto de la seguridad del amigo en común y ese beso forzado. Podía comprender lo de la amenaza: era lo que sentía y no se arrepentía de ninguna de esas palabras.

Pero el beso…

¿Porqué rayos lo había besado?

Fue como si algo dentro suyo se revelara contra si misma, y tratara de dejarle en claro que esa niña tímida y nerviosa cuando estaba junto al pelinegro ya no existía, como si su yo interno hubiese tratado de convencerla de que ahora Sasuke no significaba nada, una idea que la pelirrosa había comenzado a asimilar desde que se separaron luego de ese fugaz reencuentro en el norte.

Pero era mentira. Una gran mentira, y una parte de ella, la que tuvo que doblegar con todas su fuerzas para poder separarse del pelinegro, le gritaba a viva voz desde su corazón que no deseaba nada más que permanecer allí, recostada sobre el joven que había sido su amor de infancia, y que el que Uchiha Sasuke respondiera a ese beso, dado en esas circunstancias, era prueba de que ella realmente había hecho mella en su corazón, que los esfuerzos de toda una vida no fueron perdidos.

Y eso le asustaba, y dejó al pelinegro rápidamente, sin excusarse o pedir más, y dándole una excusa tonta antes de partir, incapaz de dar la cara, temerosa que toda su seguridad fingida se derrumbara y que esos intensos ojos negros vieran dentro de los suyos y descubrieron que toda esa frialdad no era más que una gran mentira.

No quería que Sasuke descubriera que una parte de ella seguía deseando tan sólo una sonrisa suya. Una parte que ya no deseaba tener, porque le hacía daño. Y ya durante mucho tiempo se había estado haciendo daño.

Y con esa certeza, Sakura se quedó allí, sintiendo el sol sobre su cara, mientras aguantaba las lágrimas que parecían querer salir, avergonzada por verse a si misma tan frágil y vulnerable como siempre lo había sido.

.

.

.

" _Has tardado bastante, jefe. ¿Qué fue lo que te demoró?"_

Esas palabras sorprendieron al pelinegro Uchiha, y ya eran demasiadas sorpresas para la última media hora.

Estaba a poco más de trescientos metros de la salida de Konoha, en el camino que iba en dirección al norte.

No tuvo que buscar mucho: trepados en unos árboles, estaban los tres miembros restantes del equipo Taka: Karin, Jugo y Suigetsu, todos con sus uniformes shinobi de la Aldea de la Hoja y el protector ninja que los identificaba (el espadachín lo usaba en la frente, un poco corrido; el pelinaranjo en su brazo izquierdo; la chica a su cintura, como si se tratara de la hebilla de su cinturón).

Había sido Suigetsu quien le había hablado al jounin, que viajaba con su capa de viaje, sin llevar sobre si su banda shinobi. Conociéndolo, los Taka asumían que debajo de esa capa gris oscuro iba su uniforme shinobi y su chokuto, sujeta a su pierna izquierda en una especie de amarra rígida que no la cubría por completo pero le facilitaba moverse con ella sin sentirla a su espalda y sin el peso extra de la funda.

El líder del equipo no pudo evitar preguntar qué rayos hacían allí, tan lejos de la aldea (donde se supone los había dejado). Fue Jugo quien le contó que todos ellos habían asumido que aquél buscaría escabullirse de la villa para poder participar en la batalla, y dedujeron que sería cuando todo mundo estuviese distraído con lo del funeral masivo. Siendo ellos renegados de otras aldeas era natural que no se presentaran en dicho evento (considerando que no tenían ningún deudo al cual acompañar), por lo que pudieron darse el lujo de escaparse un poco antes.

Por ese motivo estaban allí, en medio del bosque que rodeaba la aldea: asumieron que Sasuke, como siempre, tomaría la ruta larga, a fin de rodear el bloqueo de las fuerzas de Konoha y poder llegar al lugar de la batalla sin ser visto por sus compañeros de aldea.

Sasuke, impresionado por la deducción de su equipo y el como habían logrado llegar sin problemas hasta ese punto, se puso a la defensiva, indicando que no volvería a la aldea antes de acabar con el falso Madara en persona, así como tampoco permitiría que lo siguieran.

Karin le indicó que ninguno de ellos pretendía devolverlo a la villa, y que sobre lo segundo no tenía elección: ya no eran esos torpes que fueron abandonados en el País de las Olas, cuando viajaban con el rubio de los sapos, y que no podría neutralizarlos sin antes pelear con ellos. Poco les importaba que los mandos de la aldea los quisieran allí, a la espera, pero no dejarían a un miembro de su familia ir a su más que probable muerte sin el apoyo de los demás.

La familia Taka estaba ante todo, y Sasuke no podía hacer nada para contrariarlos.

Al final, viendo la decisión en los ojos de sus tres compañeros de equipo, el pelinegro Uchiha accedió a llevarlos con él. Seguramente sus habilidades le ayudarían a escabullirse por el territorio de la Lluvia, y siempre podía servirse de sus shinobi o de los sapos de Naruto para que los retuvieran antes de llegar al punto de la pelea.

Además, un poco de compañía le vendría bien: tan acostumbrado estaba a la presencia de esos tres ex sirvientes de Orochimaru que sinceramente no sabría como sobrellevar las aproximadamente treinta horas que le quedaban por delante.

Finalmente Sasuke dio muestras de aceptar el apoyo de su equipo, pero en ningún momento se detuvo a agradecerles y simplemente les indicó que debían mantener su ritmo y que no pararían hasta bien entrada la noche, deteniéndose donde mejor pudieran y con Jugo cocinando lo que pudiesen conseguir.

Con todo eso claro, el grupo continuó su carrera, con Karin revisando los alrededores de tanto en tanto.

Debían llegar a su destino sin sobresaltos de ningún tipo.

.

.

.

La noche los encontró a los cuatro miembros de Taka en un pequeño poblado a doce kilómetros de la frontera con la Hierba.

Eran casi medianoche cuando Sasuke decidió terminar con el recorrido de esa jornada.

Descansarían allí y se levantarían temprano, a fin de estar ya a las ocho en carrera al oeste, a fin de ingresar a Ame por ese punto y de allí doblar al sur, a fin de alcanzar el País de los Ríos y los restos del cuartel general de Akatsuki a eso de las cuatro de la tarde, un par de horas antes de la llegada del falso Madara y de Naruto al campo de batalla.

El descanso se les hizo corto, y a las siete de la mañana todo mundo estaba ya despierto, listos para el baño, un desayuno y una reunión de preparación. Afortunadamente no había shinobi de la Hoja en ese lugar y con Suigetsu cargando a Kubikiribocho en un pergamino, su presencia no les producía mayor curiosidad a los aldeanos y a los pocos viajantes con los que se cruzaron en dicho poblado.

Y es que lo viajeros eran particularmente escasos ese día: con todos sabiendo lo que se venía, el gran enfrentamiento final entre Madara y Uzumaki Naruto, todo mundo había optado por permanecer bajo techo, en sus hogares o en cualquier lugar que pudiera ofrecerles refugio. Los caminos estaban vacíos, e incluso los equipos shinobi y los guardias fronterizos se habían esfumado, todos esperando lo que parecía ser el final.

Pero eso no era algo que afectara a Sasuke o a sus compañeros de equipo. Aunque realmente fuera el fin de todo, no es como que tuvieran algo más aparte de ellos mismos, y mientras permanecieran juntos bien podía caerse el cielo sobre sus cabezas, que poco les importaba.

Con todo ya listo y los cuatro vistiendo sus usuales capas de viaje salieron de la posado, continuando a toda carrera hacia su destino final.

.

.

.

El equipo Taka se frenó en seco. Eran los nueve y media y aún estaban a poco más de ocho kilómetros de la frontera.

Y es que allí, en medio del bosque del norte del País del Fuego, con el sol filtrándose en medio de las hojas, lo vieron.

Zetsu.

Su cuerpo surgía desde el suelo, sólo la parte superior de su cintura. Sus grandes y vacíos ojos abiertos, mirándolos fijamente.

Sasuke se adelantó a sus compañeros, extrañado porque no habían podido sentirlo aparecer. Incluso más, tenía la impresión que había surgido de golpe, sin darles tiempo a retroceder o separar al equipo para rodearlo. Y el aparecido tampoco hacía nada que permitiera intuir algún propósito más que observarlos.

Como si fuese un monolito. Y eso no tenía sentido.

Pero el pelinegro Uchiha sería cuidadoso. Rápidamente liberó su chokuto de su pierna, cargando en ella su chakra raiton, listo para desencadenar su ataque en ese cuerpo inmóvil; con rapidez activo su sharingan, esperando alguna sorpresa de su enemigo.

Pero nada.

" _¿Qué quieres, Zetsu?", p_ reguntó el Uchiha; _"nada importante, tan sólo un poco de vuestra sangre"_ , respondió el Akatsuki.

La respuesta, que no se esperaba ninguno de los cuatro, fue suficiente para desconcertarlos por un momento, el tiempo necesario para sorprenderlos.

Cuatro apariciones blancas surgieron de los suelos, casi instantáneamente, a las espaldas de cada uno de los cuatro Taka. Los clones de Zetsu hicieron surgir de sus brazos espolones filosos, y sólo hicieron un corte en los brazos de cada uno de los jóvenes.

La sangre brota.

Sasuke, sorprendido por tan repentina aparición, cargó con su espada negra contra el Zetsu que lo hirió, pero el darle la espalda a su primer enemigo fue fatal, ya que un brazo negro y colosal, como una aparición espectral, surgió del pecho del hombre planta y lo golpeó, lanzándolo lejos.

Los cuatro clones corren, ignorando a sus respectivas presas, con cada uno de ellos llevando uno de sus brazos impregnado en la sangre de un shinobi de Konoha.

Los Taka se reúnen, levantando a su líder mientras observan como cada uno de esos clones blancos se fusiona con el original, llevando consigo la muestra de fluido tomada de los jóvenes. Zetsu, que ahora está de pie fuera de la tierra, se despoja de su capa de nubes y de la corona de espinas verdes que protege su cabeza, la que se retrotrae dentro de su piel. Karin deja que sus compañeros la muerdan para que todos se repongan de sus heridas, mientras aplica un jutsu médico sobre su propio corte.

Los cuatro shinobi se ponen en guardia, mientras esperan alguna reacción del espía Akatsuki, quien ahora sólo está con su figura bicolor y sus ojos dorados. Sin saber el motivo que lo trae allí, Sasuke elige preguntar:

\- ¿Qué rayos pretendes cruzándote en nuestro camino, Zetsu?

\- (la voz blanca habla) Nada. Es sólo que tengo un encargo que cumplir de parte de Madara.

\- ¿Qué desea ese infeliz de nosotros?

\- Muertos. Los quiere muertos y pretende que yo lo haga. Sinceramente no es un trabajo que me agrade, pero debo seguir a su lado y no puedo hacerle enojar.

\- Es imposible que puedas hacerlo tú sólo, Zetsu.

\- No, nosotros somos más que suficiente para eliminarlos a todos. Sobre todo ahora que lo tengo todo.

\- ¿Todo?

\- A ustedes. Es una pena que debían estar vivos para poder hacerlo, si no te hubiese atravesado con ese primer ataque y habría terminado rápidamente contigo, Sasuke-kun. Pero me preocupan las habilidades de tus compañeros, sobre todo las de ese pelinaranjo.

\- Dices incoherencias.

\- Asimilación. Una habilidad bastante útil de mi parte blanca. Y ya está lista.

\- Mejor dime de una vez qué pretende tu amo conseguir con nuestra muerte.

\- Sinceramente no lo sé, y tampoco es como si interese.

La voz de Zetsu cambia, y una más tenebrosa continúa su respuesta: _"Cuando ella sea libre, un insecto más o uno menos no tendrán importancia"_.

Karin nota como un chakra conocido se materializa en su enemigo, viendo como el ojo izquierdo del hombre planta, aquél posado sobre su parte blanca, muta a un color blanco con un iris rojo, igual a los suyos; pero no es sólo el ojo, es ese chakra, su chakra, el que se evidencia en el cuerpo de su oponente.

La chica grita: _"¡TENGAN CUIDADO, ESE INFELIZ HA COPIADO MI CHAKRA!"_

Sasuke mira sorprendido como el ojo rojo desaparece, mutando en uno negro como el suyo, del cual surge un sharingan. Zetsu, con la voz de su parte blanca, dice: _"He verificado que no hay extraños en todos los alrededores. Estamos solos"_.

Ante la mirada atónita de todos los Taka el hombre planta se lanza a la carrera e impacta a Sasuke en pleno rostro, lanzándolo lejos. Luego, el ojo de la parte blanca vuelve a adoptar el color de Karin, y del cuerpo del Akatsuki surgen cuatro cadenas de chakra doradas, las que vuelan para dar alcance a cada uno de los shinobi de la Hoja.


	55. Chapter 55

Las cadenas doradas de chakra volaron a toda velocidad, tratando de alcanzar a cada uno de los Taka, quienes se abrieron, alejándose los unos de los otros para lograr que su enemigo alcanzara el límite de extensión de esas armas invocadas. Cuando los cuatro jóvenes estuvieron a unos ciento veinte metros vieron como las cadenas se frenaron en seco: ese era el límite del control de Zetsu para la técnica robada, poco más de la mitad de lo que Karin podía lograr.

O sea, el enemigo tenía la técnica, pero no el nivel de la original.

La pelirroja se puso a analizar ese descubrimiento. De inmediato le gritó a su líder, pidiéndole tiempo.

Sasuke ordenó la formación dos; Suigetsu masculló molesto: estaba obligado a quedarse junto con su compañera de equipo, mientras el pelinegro y Jugo contenían al hombre planta.

La chica se concentró en su _Kagura Shingan_ (ojo de la mente de Kagura), a fin de reunir la mayor inteligencia posible del enemigo que enfrentaban a fin de asegurar una victoria sin bajas. Para esa tarea, el asesino del grupo (Suigetsu) asumía la protección de la joven, mientras el tanque (Jugo) y el cazador (Sasuke) contenían a su rival a media distancia: el pelinaranjo combatiendo cuerpo a cuerpo, el pelinegro lanzando ataques a distancia y cerrando las rutas de escape del oponente.

Zetsu vio como el más grande de sus presas absorbía rápidamente energía natural en su cuerpo, transformándose mientras se movía. Jugo era capaz de un control preciso de esa habilidad heredada de su clan, y limitó su mutación a sus brazos y su pecho, partes que adoptaron un color grisaseo y una piel endurecida y rocosa, con sus dedos finalizando en puntas que parecían garras.

Al principio no entendió el porque su enemigo adoptaba sólo una forma parcial, hasta que recibió el primer puñetazo en su pecho: esa forma limitada le permitía al pelinaranjo concentrar su poder en sus puños, sin necesidad de llegar a un nivel de fuerza que pudiera desestabilizarlo mentalmente (la locura que acompañaba a todos los usuarios de ese poder maldito). El pelinaranjo no sabía cuan dura sería esa pelea y no deseaba estresar su cuerpo tan pronto.

Sasuke enterró su chokuto en la tierra, mientras adoptaba una distancia media, a unos treinta metros de su blanco, y su Mangekyo Sharingan permanecía en sus ojos constantemente.

El hombre planta mutó su ojo izquierdo, el que tomó un color morado. Un nuevo golpe de Jugo, que llevaba mucha fuerza en él, impactó en el hombro del Akatsuki, el que pareció estallar al choque; Sasuke le advirtió a su compañero que tuviera cuidado, mientras concentraba chakra raiton en su mano derecha; luego, lanzó su _chidori senbon_ desde la distancia, a la altura del cuello de Zetsu. La metralla eléctrica, que volaba como agujas brillantes de rayo alcanzaron tanto al hombre planta como a Jugo; el Taka logró resistir el ataque gracias a su piel gris, recibiendo una veintena de agujas eléctricas que no fueron capaces de penetrar su dura piel, pero en el caso de Zetsu ellas simplemente lo atravesaron, causándole sólo pequeños espasmos por la electricidad que llevaban, pero que el Akatsuki parecía no sentir.

Zetsu contraatacó, usando su dos manos para generar incontables hojas de agua que volaron por los aires, como guadañas, tratando de dar alcance a todos sus enemigos. Jugo y Sasuke lograron esquivar o aguantar los ataques sin problemas, pero Karin estaba inmovilizada por su tarea, por lo que Suigetsu, sin poder apartarse, tuvo que recurrir a Kubikiribocho, cargando su chakra suiton en el enorme cuchillo decapitador para poder contrarrestar las tres hojas de agua que les alcanzaron, destruyéndolas con sus propios ataques de corte.

El ojo de la parte blanca de Zetsu cambia nuevamente, volviendo a adoptar el sharingan. Los ataques físicos de Jugo son ahora inútiles ante un ponente que puede anticipar sus movimientos.

Sasuke crea un clon de sombras, coordinándose con él para salir del campo visual de su enemigo. Zetsu trata de seguirlo con la vista, pero las capacidades físicas y de control de chakra, sumadas a su desarrollado Mangekyo Sharingan Eterno les hacen demasiado rápidos, y el original termina colocándose a espaldas del hombre planta; una vez allí, su clon avanza mientras Jugo aprovecha la distracción de Zetsu y lo sujeta con sus brazos.

Los Sasuke corren, salvando en un par de segundos la distancia que los separan de su enemigo. Ambos pelinegros portan a su izquierda su _chidori_ , el que Zetsu recibe de lleno, con el del clon de sombras atravesando un costado de Jugo, quien aguanta el golpe que luego de pasar por su carne alcanza el pulmón izquierdo del hombre planta; por detrás del mismo, Sasuke impacta en pleno centro, a la altura del corazón del enemigo, con una fuerza tal que la punta de sus dedos alcanza el pecho del pelinaranjo. Ambos Sasuke manejan la electricidad de sus jutsus con tal nivel de precisión que logran descargarla en su totalidad sobre el bicolor, sin que ella toque a Jugo. La piel y carne del Akatsuki sufren el embate de un ataque doble asesino, y resulta quemada por toda esa electricidad descargada, suficiente para matar a diez hombres.

El clon desaparece. Jugo suelta a Zetsu, quien cae al suelo, como si estuviese muerto; con rapidez el pelinaranjo usa toda su energía natural para cerrar las heridas causadas por su líder, mientras aquél espera que Karin le confirme que su atacante ha sido neutralizado.

Pero la chica no dice nada. Zetsu debe seguir con vida.

Sasuke decide no arriesgarse, y le pide a Jugo que se aleje mientras acaba con el hombre planta. _Amateratsu_ es invocado por el pelinegro, alcanzando el cuerpo del bicolor y rodeándolo rápidamente. Zetsu reacciona y se levanta de un salto, indolente ante las llamas negras que lo cubren por completo y que pronto darán cuenta de él.

El ojo rojo ha desaparecido y Zetsu tiene ahora ambos ojos dorados, como siempre.

Los segundos pasan, y las llamas infernales de la diosa del sol no parecen hacer mella en el hombre planta, quien decide simplemente expulsar la capa más externa de su piel sintética, haciendo que las flamas negras salgan disparadas en todas direcciones: tanto Jugo como Suigetsu son alcanzados en sus ropas, sorprendidos por el movimiento de su enemigo; Sasuke usa sus ojos para apagar su fuego, tanto de sus compañeros como de todo el paraje, sin comprender cómo rayos lo ha soportado.

Karin llama a su líder, quien retrocede rápidamente, seguido por Jugo, mientras Zetsu parece estar regenerando su piel perdida. La pelirroja le informa sus descubrimientos a su jefe: _"Ese sujeto puede replicar nuestros poderes en todo su cuerpo, pero sólo puede hacerlo de a uno a la vez. No hay un cambio exterior (como nos contaron respecto de los zetsus blancos cuando copiaban a algún shinobi), sólo en su chakra, el que emula al nuestro; seguramente también tiene nuestros recuerdos, sino no podría usar nuestras técnicas con tanta facilidad. Lo que hizo contra Amateratsu fue usar el mokuton; parece ser que controla el elemento madera, y tiene un dominio tal que generó nueva sustancia constantemente y la usó para alimentar tus llamas negras con ese "combustible"; es como si todo ese sujeto fuese alguna especie de planta sintética y pudiera replicar dicho tejido muy rápidamente, tanto como Jugo con su transformación"._

Sasuke le pregunta a la pelirroja si es que detecta en él algo que parezca humano, pero la chica niega: el chakra de la parte blanca parece humano, pero no logra sentir cosas como órganos o fluidos corporales, o un sistema de chakra como en un ser vivo. Es como si Zetsu fuese más una máquina, o como mucho un vegetal muy simple, como el pasto o algún helecho. Y nada de eso tiene sentido.

El líder de Taka piensa en lo que ha descubierto la chica. Obviamente matar a Zetsu como a otro ser humano no tiene sentido, y seguramente incluso perder la cabeza no le servirá de nada, no si no hay un cerebro que eliminar. Es evidente que las formas más avanzadas de las técnicas de los Taka están vedadas para aquél, porque si no ya los hubiese acabado con Amateratsu o Susanoo, pero eso por si mismo no les sirve de mucho.

Si Karin tiene razón, es muy posible que Zetsu sea inmortal. Quien sabe cuantas décadas, o quizás siglos, lleva en el mundo, sin órganos que se deterioren y pudiendo regenerar su cuerpo con tanta facilidad. El pelinegro no puede evitar pensar en lo que Naruto le contó respectos de los biju, cómo éstos eran formas de vida sostenidas sólo por su chakra, el que de alguna manera lograba contener un espíritu, intelecto y voluntad, así como algo que podría asimilarse a un alma, además de proveerlos de un cuerpo tangible a voluntad.

¿Y si Zetsu fuese más algo parecido a las bestias con cola? ¿Cómo eliminas algo así?

.

.

.

El hombre planta observaba curioso a esos cuatro oponentes.

Le resultaba extraño como los eventos relacionados con el Tsukuyomi infinito y el renacimiento del Jubi (diez colas) parecían atraer a seres con habilidades especiales, relacionados con el principal responsable del encierro de su creadora. Y es que ver entre sus enemigos a tres seres que mostraban facetas tan marcadas que los señalaban como descendientes de Hagoromo, de lo que ese malnacido le había legado a los indignos humanos de los atributos que fueron de su madre, atributos que gracias a las capacidades de su parte blanca ahora hacían parte de él, simplemente le molestaba.

Si tan sólo no dependiera de ese esclavo blanco para poder ocupar ese poder. Pero la diosa conejo, al crear a Zetsu negro, estaba tan débil que no pudo hacer más que dotarlo de una existencia incompleta, limitado a un cuerpo que aunque inmortal era incapaz de mostrar verdadero poder.

No estaba a la altura de Obito, o de Naruto, o de Madara.

Pero quizás no fuese así… si podía capturar a uno de esos tres, reemplazar a Zetsu Blanco con un nuevo cuerpo…

¿Pero cuál? ¿la muchacha Uzumaki, con potencial para el dominio del senjutsu y fuinjutsu y habilidad para dominar a los biju con tanta facilidad como un usuario del mokuton? ¿el pelinaranjo, cuyo cuerpo podía generar una fuerza tal que podía rivalizar con cualquiera de sus enemigos, y contaba con capacidades de regeneración tales que lo hacían tan resistente como él mismo? ¿el Uchiha, y renunciar al poder puro o al potencial a cambio de esos ojos únicos, dotándose de habilidades que estaban a la par de la amenaza que era Edo Madara?

No podía tenerlos a todos… Pero podía probarlos, y elegir al mejor de ellos.

Eso haría. Ya estaba listo para proceder.

.

.

.

Los Taka fueron interrumpidos cuando el chakra de Zetsu Negro se manifestó furioso, mientras el bicolor enterraba sus pies en el suelo terroso del paraje. Karin se percató de inmediato, gritando a sus compañeros para que se separaran.

Antes de que lograran dispersarse, los cuatro jóvenes sintieron como todo el lugar temblaba, mientras los árboles cercanos se agitaban y algunos de ellos caían, privados de su soporte por el invasor que extendía sus propias raíces, saturando el lugar.

El primero en ser sorprendido fue Suigetsu, quien apenas pudo esquivar las ramas que surgieron veloces desde el suelo bajo sus pies, las que se arremolinaban alrededor suyo. Gruesas raíces, de un brazo de grosor, crecían mientras trataban de darle alcance al espadachín de Kiri.

Rápidamente ataques similares trataron de dar alcance a los otros tres shinobi.

Las ramas de Zetsu llenaban el lugar, surgiendo desde diferentes lugares y buscando acorralar a sus presas. Suigetsu se habría paso con su espada, mientras algunas de las ramas se volvían estacas y trataban de darle alcance, alcanzando una de ellas su hombro derecho, el que estalló en agua para absorber el daño. Jugo había sido acorralado en el suelo, y las ramas se arremolinaban sobre él, buscando aplastarlo bajo su peso, pero el pelinaranjo, con su transformación en su segunda fase ya completa, arrancaba grandes trozos de madera alimentada con chakra, evitando que la trampa se cerrara alrededor suyo.

Karin había pasado a la defensiva, usando sus cadenas de chakra para interceptar las raíces más cercanas, sujetándolas y rompiéndolas con ellas, mientras aumentaba el número de sus cadenas doradas para poder afrontar los ataques cada vez más numerosos del enemigo. Sasuke usaba sus jutsus de fuego, arrojando cuanta bola de fuego y llamarada podía para abrirse paso, tratando de alcanzar a la fuente de aquel mar de madera; pero sus ataques katon se veían limitados, ya que cada rama, tronco y raíz alcanzado desaparecía antes de que las llamas que lo consumían se expandieran al resto.

Zetsu sólo veía el espectáculo, esperando algún cambio en sus oponentes.

Sasuke es el que más se le acerca, llegando a unos veinte metros de su posición gracias a su chokuto cargada de chakra katon, con la que se abre paso con sendos cortes de chakra, pero es rechazado por una raíz que a toda carrera alcanza su pierna derecha, sujetando al pelinegro y lanzándolo lejos, siendo rescatado por una de las cadenas de chakra de Karin, quien le sujeta antes de que choque con unas estacas que han surgido del suelo, esperando la caída del joven.

Suigetsu corre para apoyar a su líder, quien se levanta rápidamente e invoca a Susanoo completo a fin de usarlo como protección para el grupo. Karin llega junto a la pareja, cubriendo su espalda con la invocación de chakra del Uchiha, la que invoca su gigantesca espada de fuego azul para contener aquel ataque de madera que llena el espacio. El espadachín de Kiri se coloca junto a la pelirroja, a fin de aguantar allí a que Zetsu de muestras de agotarse.

Jugo ha quedado aplastado bajo una cúpula de ramas y raíces café y grisáceas, y no da señales de responder.

Sasuke, dentro de la protección de Susanoo, usas sus ojos rojos perfectos para observar a Zetsu, quien sólo se mantiene quieto, alimentando su jutsu de madera. El líder Uchiha decide cambiar de arma, y hace surgir el arco invocado de su gigante azul, listo a atacar a Zetsu, quien se encuentra a poco más de ciento cincuenta metros de su posición.

Zetsu ve lo que el pelinegro pretende, y baja la presión sobre los otros Taka, concentrando su arboleda en rodear al coloso de chakra del Uchiha. Ramas crecen alrededor de Susanoo, insuficientes para superar su fuerza; pero Sasuke nota como el mokuton es capaz de drenar la fuerza de su invocación, de manera similar a lo que sintió cuando combatió contra Danzo: su protección no es perfecta, y en poco tiempo el drenaje del jutsu del hombre planta será tal que podrá superarlo, dejándolo indefenso.

Pero un ruido llama la atención de todos, y Sasuke sabe que se viene una oportunidad.

Jugo aprovecha la menor presión de la prisión arbórea de Zetsu, y logra romper el cascarón de madera que lo inmovilizaba. Luciendo su cuerpo gris completo, se muestra incluso más grande de lo que es, con su cuerpo oscurecido y múltiples protuberancias en su cuerpo: es su transformación sennin en plenitud, con su físico rebozando en energía natural.

Jugo avanza. Las gruesas hojas que como hachas crecen en sus brazos le permiten romper las murallas de madera que se alzan en su camino. Sus poderosas piernas rompen cada raíz que surge del suelo en un intento vano por frenarlo, y las estacas que surgen del ramaje artificial levantado alrededor del camino del pelinaranjo rebotan contra su gruesa piel. El gigante gris es imparable, y parece querer aplastar a su enemigo.

Zetsu logra ver los ojos de Jugo, ya a unos diez metros de él, unos ojos negros de pupilas amarillas, como si fuese un demonio, y la respiración agitada del juggernaut en carrera, una fuerza imparable listo para impactarlo.

Jugo llega junto al hombre planta y, sin esperar su reacción, golpea con su puño descendente, listo a aplastar la cabeza del ser bicolor. Impacta, reventando el cráneo del hombre planta, quien no cae, sino que aprovecha ese ataque asesino para impactar el pecho de su enemigo con su brazo izquierdo, que endurece con su mokuton, buscando alcanzar el corazón del pelinaranjo, pero el gesto es inútil, ya que la dura piel de Jugo es suficiente para protegerlo del contra ataque enemigo.

El gigante gris percibe el chakra de su líder, y salta hacia atrás, retrocediendo. Sasuke aprovecha la oportunidad creada por su compañero y lanza su saeta de fuego, directo al pecho del hombre planta. Zetsu, todavía sin cabeza, libera sus piernas del suelo y salta, pero es demasiado lento y la gigantesca flecha de Susanoo lo impacta de lleno, reventando su cuerpo en mil pedazos.

Sasuke respira, mientras deshace su invocación de chakra para reponer sus fuerzas.

Pero no hay descanso, y las ramas y raíces del enemigo vuelven rápidamente al ataque.

Jugo busca con la mirada los restos del enemigo, pero esos trozos parecen haber sido absorbidos bajo tierra. De las ramas que rodean a los Taka comienzan a surgir copias incompletas del hombre planta, con sus torso emergiendo de las cercanías de los jóvenes shinobi, buscando agarrarlos con su brazos o inmovilizarlos con sus estacas.

Suigetsu corre por toda la zona, cazando a esas apariciones con el enorme cuchillo decapitador. Cada Zetsu parcial que es cortado se esfuma en una nube de esporas blancas, las que comienzan a llenar el aire de todo el paraje. Karin reacciona asustada, notando como dichas esporas comienzan a adherirse a sus ropas; le grita a todos que las eviten.

Al principio sus compañeros no entienden cual es el riesgo de esas cosas, pero pronto se percatan de lo que ocurre: esa sustancia blanca, que aparenta ser blanda e inofensiva, se vuelve rígida al tocarlos, además de que tiene la cualidad de absorber su chakra y, alimentado por aquél, crecer alrededor de ellos.

Sasuke ordena a Suigetsu que ya no cace a las copias de Zetsu, mientras trata de eliminar esas esporas con fuego que dispara a todos los alrededores. El aire se vuelve rancio, mientras esporas más finas comienzan a saturar el ambiente, entrando por los pulmones de los shinobi y obstruyendo sus vías respiratorias. Pronto tres de los Taka se ven inmovilizados, mientras las cubiertas de esporas crecen alrededor suyo y amenazan por cubrirlos por completo.

Zetsu reaparece desde el suelo, esperando a que su trampa reduzca a sus enemigos. El gigante gris es quien mejor resiste su técnica, pero eso era algo que el Akatsuki suponía al ver lo que su cuerpo podía hacer.

Jugo modifica su armadura corporal, haciendo aparecer una máscara rígida y obstruyendo sus vías aéreas. El pelinaranjo pretende dejar fuera de su cuerpo la sustancia del enemigo, confiando en sus capacidades sennin para doblegar a su oponente; pero no puede hacer nada por ninguno de sus tres compañeros, quienes en ese punto comienzan a caer al suelo, respirando apenas.

En eso, Karin hace algo desesperado, enterrando una de sus cadenas de chakra directamente en su carne, para luego canalizar su propio chakra dentro de su cuerpo y usarlo para bloquear su sistema interno. La chica grita de dolor, mientras segundo a segundo más de su chakra modificado llena su cuerpo, paralizándola; sus esfuerzos no son en vano, y las esporas de Zetsu, sin nada de que alimentarse, comienzan a dejar a la chica, desmoronándose la cubierta que amenazaba con cubrirla y liberando sus vías respiratorias.

Jugo escucha como la joven le pide que se encargue de Zetsu, mientras ella ayudará a sus otros compañeros. Ignora la herida que se ha infligido a si misma en su antebrazo izquierdo, dejando que la sangre corra por ella. La pelirroja se arrodilla en el suelo, concentrándose en lo que debe hacer: el tiempo es corto, y debe actuar rápidamente para rescatar a Sasuke y a Suigetsu.

Karin se concentra, usando su capacidad sensorial para poder realizar su avance. Veinte cadenas doradas surgen de su espalda, las que usa tanto para auxiliar a sus dos compañeros como para defenderse de las ramas y raíces de Zetsu, las que todavía trataban de darle alcance. La pelirroja refuerza sus cadenas de chakra, lanzando ocho de ellas en todas direcciones a fin de despejar en algo la densa arboleda que se ha formado producto del mokuton del hombre planta; gruesos ramajes son aserrados por las cadenas invocadas, provocando su caída y su desintegración, al verse privadas de la alimentación que les provee el Akatsuki y que le permiten ese crecimiento acelerado.

La joven aguanta con todo, usando sus sentidos para poder anticipar cada brote y estaca que trata de alcanzarla, moviendo varias de sus cadenas cerca suyo y usándolas como una barrera. Se enfoca en movilizar dos pares de cadenas, las que avanzan en el aire en dirección a los capullos de esporas que encierran a Suigetsu y a Sasuke; ella percibe sus organismos y sabe que pronto caerán desmayados, por la falta de aire y chakra.

El movimiento es arriesgado: las cadenas doradas, superando cada obstáculo en su camino, llegan a donde los dos shinobi capturados esperan, a más de ochenta metros de la pelirroja. Karin no duda, y ambos pares de cadenas atraviesan las prisiones blancas de sus compañeros, llegando al cuerpo de ambos.

Las cadenas doradas atraviesan la carne de Sasuke y Suigetsu, provocando que la sangre de ambos manche el espacio donde el capullo que los encierra se manche. El líquido rojo se escurre por los agujeros abiertos.

Karin abre sus ojos, viendo el punto donde sus armas de chakra han impactado. Aprieta sus labios, ignorando las heridas que le ha causado a ambos, mientras se concentra y canaliza su chakra por sus cadenas. Un segundo después su energía alcanza a sus compañeros, replicando en ellos lo que la pelirroja ha hecho anteriormente en su propio cuerpo.

Una movida peligrosa, pero que rinde sus frutos: la prisión de esporas de ambos se desmorona, mientras ambos jóvenes reaccionan nuevamente; la imagen de ambos surge finalmente por entre los restos blancos que caen como una costra que se derrumba pedazo a pedazo.

Karin se levanta del suelo y corre. Deshace las cadenas que estaban clavadas en sus compañeros, y reduce sus armas a cuatro, a fin de facilitar su control mientras avanza a toda carrera. Los ataques arbóreos cesan gracias a la actividad de Jugo, permitiéndole a la pelirroja alcanzar a Suigetsu; una mordida por diez segundos es suficiente para cerrar las heridas que ella misma le ha hecho, en el abdomen y su muslo derecho. Luego avanza hacia Sasuke, que cae en un golpe seco al suelo una vez que su prisión de esporas se ha desecho por completo; Karin llega donde su líder, para descubrir que en su caso sus cadenas le han atravesado desde la espalda, perforando su pulmón y su hombro derechos.

Los Taka escuchan como un ruido, como una explosión, resuena a casi trescientos metros de su posición. El reflejo del ataque del gigante del equipo los deslumbra.

El pelinegro está demasiado cansado, y Karin debe obligarle a morder su cuello, a fin de que su chakra fluya en mayor cantidad y restaure tanto las energías del chico como cure sus heridas. Treinta largos segundos son requeridos, mientras Suigetsu se ha posicionado junto a ambos, a fin de protegerlos si es que Zetsu decide atacarlos aprovechando su estado de indefensión.

.

.

.

El coloso gris fija sus ojos negros en Zetsu, mientras su compañera lucha por aguantar su posición, viéndose cada vez más abrumada por la prisión de esporas del enemigo. El joven cuenta con que si reduce al hombre planta la acción de las esporas cesará, liberando a su equipo.

Zetsu trata de frenar al pelinaranjo, haciendo surgir innumerables copias desde las ramas y raíces que llenan en paraje, buscando herir a único que ha logrado resistir su ataque inmovilizador. Pero las copias del Akatsuki se desmoronan al mero contacto, superadas por la gran fuerza que muestra el Taka con su transformación sennin, ya en su segunda etapa. Las esporas que dejan las copias de Zetsu rodean al chico en gran cantidad, pero su forma modificada le significa no necesitar respirar (ya que su forma transformada le permite generar oxigeno de su propio cuerpo), por lo que todas esas partículas del enemigo no pueden retenerle de alguna manera; incluso más, las pocas que logran adherirse a su cuerpo son incapaces de tomar energía de él, ya que su propia piel rígida resulta inerte y sin chakra corriendo sobre ella.

El hombre planta debe moverse, tomando distancia del chico y alejándose de los restantes miembros de Taka, esquivando como puede las embestidas del tanque gris. La espalda de Jugo muta, dejando ver unos tubos calcáreos, decenas de ellos llenando el espacio atrás del chico, los que dentro de cada uno concentran una esfera de chakra que rápidamente estalla, impulsando al pelinaranjo a gran velocidad para alcanzar el cuerpo del Akatsuki.

Las turbinas de energía natural lanzan a Jugo hacia adelante, tan rápido que logra dar alcance a Zetsu antes de que éste desaparezca bajo tierra. Sujetándolo de los brazos, el Taka lo levanta sobre su cabeza, cortando la conexión que el hombre planta tenía con su creación arbórea, la que cesa sus movimientos, frenándose y dejando de atacar a la pelirroja que corre hacia sus aliados a fin de liberarlos.

Jugo lanza a Zetsu sobre su cabeza, y mientras su enemigo permanece a varios metros sobre su cabeza apunta sus dos brazos hacia él: cada extremidad muta, desapareciendo sus manos con garras y transformándose en cañones de carne y piel rígida, donde la gran energía del pelinaranjo se concentra y muta en fuerza destructora. Un poderoso estallido de los cañones gemelos dispara un haz concentrado de chakra natural, que como si fuese un rayo de energía se expande golpeando a Zetsu antes de que caiga, creciendo tanto que lo cubre por completo, pulverizándolo.

Seis segundos dura el ataque de Jugo. Luego, el pelinaranjo baja sus brazos, cansado, mientras en su cuerpo las señas de su transformación desaparecen. Ha sido su mayor ataque, el _Taren Fujizuho_ , una técnica que en sus orígenes era muy desordenada y generaba múltiples bocas de fuego, pero que ha aprendido a dominar, haciéndola más concentrada y mucho más letal. Sus reservas de energía están demasiado mermadas, y lo principal de sus apéndices corporales desaparecen, retrotrayéndose dentro de su cuerpo; la máscara y sus protecciones se retiran, debiendo el joven volver a respirar.

Pero Zetsu no ha sido destruido, y las partículas que lo forman se reúnen en el aire, formando múltiples hilos cada vez más gruesos, que como cuerdas vuelan en dirección al pelinaranjo, sujetándolo. Cada partícula se reúne mientras las amarras contienen al coloso de Taka, e incluso las esporas que permanecen en el ambiente se juntan para dar sustancia al cuerpo gastado del hombre planta. Finalmente la cabeza del Akatsuki reaparece, mientras en su ojo izquierdo surge un sharingan: Zetsu busca capturar la mente de Jugo con un genjutsu.

Karin observa, mientras espera a que Sasuke reaccione, descubriendo el motivo de la regeneración tan radical de Zetsu: a pesar de que a simple vista el ser negro está radicado en la parte derecha del hombre planta, en realidad el ser oscuro se encuentra ramificado en todo ese cuerpo, enlazando cada célula del ser blanco con su tenebroso chakra.

Finalmente el líder de los Taka se levanta, con sus heridas curadas, abalanzándose de inmediato sobre el hombre planta para apoyar a su compañero, con los demás yendo detrás suyo.

Una patada de Sasuke, que impacta en el torso del hombre planta, aparta a Zetsu lo suficiente del hombre gris como para que la espada de Suigetsu logre cercenar las amarras con que sujetaba a su compañero. El espadachín de Kiri se planta en duelo con el Akatsuki, mientras Karin y Sasuke tratan de levantar a Jugo, que luego de ser liberado ha caído, agotado luego de tan formidable pero inútil ataque.

Sasuke le ordena a la pelirroja cerrar su propia herida, para lo cual ella se muerde la mano a fin de curarse a si misma. Mientras Karin realiza su curación (mucho más lenta en ella que cuando lo hace con otros) el pelinegro activa su Mangekyo Sharingan, entrando en la mente de su compañero caído y verificando que Zetsu no ha hecho nada raro con su psique.

Cuando está seguro que Jugo no es una amenaza, el Uchiha reactiva su Susanoo, confinándolo a su forma de armadura corporal: debe hallar la forma de derribar al hombre planta, cuya resistencia raya ya lo absurdo; es imposible que su energía sea eterna, y confía en que luego de lo que le ha hecho el pelinaranjo tanto él como Suigetsu podrán agotarlo lo suficiente para acabarlo. El pelinegro le sugiere a Karin descansar, por si es necesario que se sume a la pelea contra Zetsu: seguramente Jugo, que no está herido, pronto recuperará suficiente energía para levantarse y sumarse nuevamente al enfrentamiento.

En eso, una gran ola de agua se aproxima al trío. Sasuke le ordena a Karin permanecer quieta, mientras realiza los sellos necesarios para liberar una técnica ígnea: _"Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu" (Gran Bola de Fuego)_ ; el jutsu de fuego lleva una fuerza tal que la bola creada es de casi cinco metros de alto, chocando contra la ola invocada y evaporándola antes de que pueda golpear a los Taka. Sasuke sostiene su técnica por diez segundos, hasta que el agua desaparece por completo; luego, se concentra en su armadura de chakra, ese Susanoo limitado que lo rodea por completo a escasa distancia de su piel, ejecutando su protección final: _"Amateratsu: Entenka"._ Las llamas negras envuelven su aura de chakra azul, formando una barrera final que consumirá lo que sea que Zetsu tenga para arrojarle.

Ahora que ha podido completar sus preparativos gracias al tiempo comprado por Suigetsu, el pelinegro se lanza al ataque, dejando atrás a sus dos compañeros.

.

.

.

Suigetsu se concentra en distraer a Zetsu mientras sus compañeros verifican el estado de Jugo, intercalando su taijutsu con el cuchillo decapitador y su _Mizudeppo_ (pistola de agua), pero el hombre planta adopta nuevamente el chakra del espadachín de Kiri, sirviéndose de su cuerpo acuoso para absorber todo el daño que Suigetsu puede hacerle.

El chico observa molesto como Zetsu puede aguantar todo, e incluso crea un par de clones de agua que son rápidamente decapitados por Kubikiribocho. Es como si el bicolor de Akatsuki estuviera probando sus técnicas.

El espadachín alcanza a notar un gesto de manos de Karin: su jefe ya ha verificado el estado de Jugo, y pronto lo reemplazará. El que fuera conocido como "la reencarnación del demonio" decide usar algo de su antigua malicia antes de retroceder, y lanza su enorme espada contra el hombre planta, como si pretendiera partirlo verticalmente; la hoja del cuchillo decapitador pasa limpiamente, para continuar su vuelo y clavarse en el suelo, a varios metros tras su blanco. Suigetsu aprovecha para correr junto a Zetsu, apuntando su dedos indice extendidos frente a la cara de su enemigo, mientras le dice: _"trata de evitar esto; Mizudeppo: Nicho"._ La doble pistola de agua golpea a quemarropa, con una fuerza tal que revienta nuevamente la cabeza del Akatsuki, e incluso lo empuja hacia atrás, pero el resto del cuerpo del enemigo reacciona, agarrando el brazo izquierdo del de dientes aserrados y azotándolo contra el suelo, mientras retrocede un par de pasos, preparando un nuevo jutsu.

Suigetsu no puede verlo, pero reconoce el chakra que genera Zetsu para su nueva técnica. El chico mira a los alrededores, pero no ve ninguna fuente de agua de la cual pueda servirse su enemigo, pero es el suelo bajo él el que vibra, rompiéndose y dejando que las aguas subterráneas surjan con fuerza, como columnas ascendentes. El espadachín, todavía desarmado, se levantar presuroso, sólo para contemplar el ataque de Zetsu (con su cabeza ya presente), uno que le pertenece a él: _"Suiton: Tate Eboshi"_.

La gran invocación de agua, que parece estar fusionada al cuerpo de Zetsu, se levanta con fuerza, como una pared acuosa que amenaza con aplastarlos a todos. Suigetsu decide transformar su cuerpo completo en agua y canalizarlo por el ataque enemigo hasta impactar al hombre planta, golpeando su pecho y desestabilizando su ataque, haciendo colapsar la figura de pez demonio gigante que forma el frente de la misma. Tanto Zetsu como Suigetsu caen al suelo húmedo, pero la masa de agua que alimentaba al jutsu sigue su camino, amenazando con golpear a los Taka que se encuentran a casi cien metros de donde ambos rivales han chocado.

Una bola de fuego gigante evita que toda esa agua se lleve por delante al resto de los Taka, y una vez dispersada surge Sasuke, cubierto por el aura azul del Susanoo contenido en su forma de armadura corporal. Las llamas negras surgen, cubriendo al pelinegro: es la señal que el espadachín esperaba para largarse, ya que en esa forma Sasuke no puede combatir junto a ningún aliado.

Decide ignorar a Zetsu, que ya se ha levantado, y aprovechar de recuperar su espada, a la espera de lo que su líder haga con el Akatsuki.

.

.

.

Un reflejo azul, acompañado por un puño en llamas, impacta la cabeza reconstruida de Zetsu, con una fuerza tal que la misma es atravesada. Sasuke retira su puño rápidamente, dejando que las llamas negras quemen al hombre planta allí donde ha sido golpeado.

Zetsu repite su truco para liberarse del fuego de Amateratsu, para luego adoptar en su ojo izquierdo la forma de Jugo: el bicolor se medirá con el Uchiha usando las habilidades sennin del pelinaranjo.

El choque inicia.

Ambos peleadores se limitan en principio a ataques físicos, con Zetsu aguantando las embestidas de Sasuke reforzando sus brazos con una transformación parcial, endureciéndolos y aumentando su envergadura. Pero el hombre planta es lento, y esa forma modificada lo hacía incluso aún más lento, por lo que el Uchiha podía mantener su distancias gracias a la enorme velocidad que su armadura de chakra azul le daba, una que ahora dominaba totalmente.

El resto de los Taka observaba las envestidas de Sasuke a una distancia segura, con Suigetsu (armado nuevamente) a un lado de los contendientes y Karin y Jugo al otro. El pelinegro dejaba un halo azul cada vez que se movía, usando brazos y piernas para debilitar al hombre planta y alejarse a varios metros apenas Zetsu daba señales de contra atacar.

Medio minuto de esa rutina hizo al Akatsuki cambiar su estrategia, usando su mokuton para tratar de sorprender a Sasuke y atravesarlo apenas parecía querer dar un nuevo golpe, pero el joven era capaz de anticipar sus envestidas; incluso más, la única vez que las estacas de madera de Zetsu lograron impactar al pelinegro, éstas simplemente se deshicieron al choque con el Susanoo contenido que el chico usaba como protección, incinerándose al contacto de las flamas que reforzaban su defensa perfecta: un feroz puñetazo en el abdomen hizo doblarse al hombre planta.

Sasuke sonrió: a pesar de su inmortalidad, el enemigo era capaz de sentir dolor.

Zetsu cambió nuevamente su estrategia, aumentando su propia transformación sennin y afirmando sus piernas en el suelo, enterrándolas hasta volverse inamovible; rápidamente alrededor de todo el cuerpo del hombre planta surgieron pequeños cañones calcáreos, apuntando en todas direcciones. Eran unas cincuenta bocas de fuego, los que concentraban el chakra natural generado en el cuerpo del Akatsuki.

Sasuke se frenó, a apenas cinco metros de su enemigo, retrocediendo para recuperar su chokuto y esperar el ataque del hombre planta. Al mismo tiempo, los demás Taka adoptaron posiciones defensivas: Suigetsu reforzó su espada gigante con su chakra, posicionándola al frente suyo y encogiéndose tras ella, a fin de usarla como escudo; Karin levantó una barrera básica como primera pared, de dos por dos metros de alto, colocándose Jugo detrás de dicha barrera, entre la misma y la chica, con el pelinaranjo transformando sus brazos en enormes escudos semicirculares y colocándolos como una segunda protección.

El Uchiha fuerza su chakra raiton en su chokuto negra. Conoce la técnica, la misma que Jugo ha hecho recientemente, pero en una forma más básica: es obvio que Zetsu no puede darle su forma más refinada, y pretende compensar eso con número.

Diez segundos tarda en cargar sus cañones de chakra. Zetsu dispara.

El haz de fuego del _Taren Fujizuho_ se dispersa por todo el paraje, destruyendo todo en un radio de seiscientos metros. La visual se obstruye por completo, mientras los rayos de chakra copan todo el lugar. Cinco segundos de fuego continuo son generados por el poder que genera la transformación de Zetsu, luego de lo cual los disparos cesan.

Todo árbol y roca, incluidos el mokuton generado por el hombre planta y que llenaba el lugar, han desaparecido. Las partículas de toda la destrucción generada llenan el aire, mientras se asienta lentamente en el suelo ahora árido. Pero ninguno de los Taka ha sido lastimado: el ataque, aunque impresionante, ha dispersado demasiado su fuerza y tanto la espada de Suigetsu, la armadura de Sasuke y la barrera combinada de Karin y Jugo han soportado sin problemas.

El hombre planta, todavía fijado al suelo, ve como su transformación, sin chakra natural que la alimente, desaparece, y extrañamente no puede adoptarla nuevamente: sin darse cuenta ha disgregado toda la energía natural del lugar, y los segundos que tardará en circular para copar el ambiente lo dejará indefenso. En eso, siente como en su parte baja, conectada al subsuelo, recibe la señal de unos seres acercándose; el Akatsuki activa su _efimera_ (la capacidad que tiene de usar biomateria del subsuelo para moverse y comunicarse con sus copias y con los zetsus blancos) y localiza al apoyo que Obito ha enviado detrás suyo, aunque él sabe que más que aliados son sus vigilantes: por lo visto los recelos del falso Madara son mayores a los que él pensaba, y si no acaba antes de que esos lleguen su propósito de capturar un nuevo cuerpo se verán frustrados.

Debe decidir de una buena vez, y ya sabe cual de esos cuatro servirá mejor a sus fines. Lo tomará para si y eliminará al resto; luego, esperará a que Obito haga su jugada y se servirá de sus nuevas habilidades para superarlo… un cuerpo que no depende de sus sentidos, que es capaz de generar poder ilimitado y que, con su ayuda, será inmune a los ojos que porta el líder de Akatsuki.

En eso, Zetsu ve como Sasuke corre hacia él, con su espada brillando y despidiendo relámpagos. El pelinegro quiere aprovechar el momento de indefensión de su enemigo para descargar el poder del rayo sobre él, buscando aturdirlo: _"chidorigatana"._

Zetsu negro deja que el ataque del Uchiha le impacte de lleno, canalizando el poder del jutsu raiton a su cuerpo blanco, friéndolo. No pierde el tiempo regenerando las heridas de Zetsu Blanco, sino que decide separarse de su sirviente, listo a realizar su movida.

Karin nota como el ser oscuro parece querer dividir su cuerpo en dos. Viendo la preocupación en los ojos de su compañera, Jugo retrotrae su escudo de piel y avanza a toda carrera, a fin de apoyar a Sasuke ante lo que sea que prepare su enemigo. El Uchiha nota como el pelinaranjo se aproxima, desactivando su armadura y sus llamas negras, listo para moverse según lo que sea que prepare su rival.

El cuerpo de Zetsu Blanco cae, con su mitad derecha ahora inexistente, dando duramente contra el suelo. El Uchiha se concentra en el que ha caído, pensando que esa masa que se aleja es alguna especie de trampa, y que su enemigo es aquél allí detenido, mientras Jugo y Suigetsu corren ya a alcanzar a Zetsu Negro, que se ha distanciado casi veinte metros de su otra mitad, ambos viendo extrañados como esa cosa oscura, que ha pedido los rasgos como su rostro y su cabello verde, es casi una masa negra informe, que se sostiene sobre un solo pie.

La kunoichi de Taka le grita a todos, avisándoles lo sucedido: _¡SE HA SEPARADO, ZETSU NEGRO HA DEJADO A SU PARTE BLANCA POR COMPLETO!_ Sasuke escucha a su compañera, observando como el seccionado ser negro regenera la mitad supuestamente inexistente de su cuerpo: el ser negro es un individuo completo, despojado de rasgos definidos y sólo reconocible como humano por sus proporciones, así como esa cabeza en que brillan sus ojos dorados, la única parte claramente definida de su cuerpo.

Zetsu negro, abandonando a su abatida comparsa, corre frenético, con una sola meta en su mente: Jugo, a quien ha escogido como su próximo receptáculo, uno cuyo cuerpo lo dotará de la fuerza necesaria para superar tanto a los Taka como a Obito.

El pelinaranjo es sorprendido, siendo sujetado del cuello por el ser oscuro, mientras el humanoide sonríe frenético, ansioso por completar su nueva fusión.

El joven logra sentir como las manos del Akatsuki penetran su piel, mientras la sustancia negra que forma el cuerpo del parásito parece querer colarse dentro de sus sistema. Rápidamente sus vías circulatorias se ven repletas de esa sustancia, alcanzando cada rincón de su cuerpo; es metal líquido el que corre por las venas de Jugo, causando en él un dolor tan grande que parece querer enloquecer.

Zetsu se concentra, mientras su sustancia alcanza el cerebro de su próximo peón. Pronto se enlazará con su víctima y podrá volcarse por completo en ese cuerpo maravilloso.

Suigetsu llega rápidamente, y con un mandoble separa la cabeza del ser negro del resto de su cuerpo, pero antes de que toque el suelo la parte cercenada alcanza a la principal, todavía sujeta al pelinaranjo, enlazándose a ella con hilos negros que crecen para reunirlos nuevamente. Antes de que pueda atacar por segunda vez una masa de sustancia negra crece desde la espalda de Zetsu y golpea con todo el pecho del espadachín de Kiri, empujándolo contra el suelo con una fuerza tal que el chico suelta a _Kubikiribocho_.

Karin, a quince metros de la posición de su compañero, lanza sus cadenas de chakra, una decena de ellas, tratando de dar alcance a Zetsu y bloquear su chakra, pero al tocarlo sólo consigue que el Akatsuki aproveche ese enlace para enviar un golpe de chakra y aturdir a la chica, quien apenas logra mantenerse consciente, debiendo soltar esa unión. La pelirroja se concentra en su capacidad sensora; al descubrir lo que Zetsu le hace a su amigo ella le grita a Sasuke, pidiéndole que haga lo que sea necesario para liberar a Jugo antes de que Zetsu negro se fusione por completo con él.

El pelinegro Uchiha decide correr y colocarse junto al pelinaranjo, cargando sus manos de chakra raiton y tratando de separar al ser negro a punta de taijutsu: ya no sabe qué ataque puede usar que no sea mortal para su compañero. La frustración de Sasuke aumenta a cada segundo mientras ve el rostro de dolor del pelinaranjo, mientras Zetsu le ignora: falta poco para completar su captura.

Un golpe lanza al líder de Taka lejos: es el brazo de Jugo, que reforzado con su transformación sennin parcial ha sorprendido al pelinegro, arrojándolo a casi veinte metros y dejándolo muy magullado.

Karin se concentra en generar una sola cadena de chakra, con la que buscará golpear a Jugo, fin de atacar a la sustancia de Zetsu negro que invade su sistema; quizás no sirva de nada, pero es mejor a quedarse de brazos cruzados.

El ojo derecho de Jugo cambia, adoptando el color dorado de su atacante, mientras su piel comienza a adoptar un color oscuro, diferente a las marcas que las primeras fases de su transformación generaban en ella. Como una plaga, Zetsu negro va tomando dominio poco a poco de su nuevo portador, y ya un cuarenta por ciento del mismo ha entrado dentro de su nuevo cuerpo. La transformación parcial de Jugo va retrocediendo, mientras sus piernas ceden y cae de rodillas.

Rápidamente lo que resta de la sustancia de Zetsu entra en el pelinaranjo, saturándolo. El chakra de ambos, el Taka y el Akatsuki, se silencia de golpe…

Zetsu ha vencido y habita ahora dentro de un nuevo cuerpo, uno que le dará su tan ansiado triunfo.

Suigetsu y Sasuke observan sin saber qué hacer; Karin lanza su cadena, tratando de concentrarse para que logre llegar a su destino.

Un golpe de chakra surge desde el cuerpo del pelinaranjo, mientras su cuerpo comienza a mutar nuevamente, con su piel grisasea surgiendo alrededor de él. El joven se levanta, mirando en dirección a Karin, luciendo su rostro negro y blanco, con su ojo derecho de color dorado sobre la piel de Zetsu. Un segundo golpe de chakra, aún más potente, impacta contra la cadena invocada de Karin, frenándola y haciéndola colapsar.

Sasuke se prepara, recuperando su chokuto para hacerle frente a su enemigo, ahora en posesión del cuerpo de su aliado y compañero de equipo. Suigetsu, ahora a las espaldas de Jugo, contempla su espada, indeciso respecto a si debe o no atacar al pelinaranjo.

Una tercer ola de chakra emana del cuerpo de Zetsu-Jugo, mientras la expulsión de chakra natural es constante, formando un aura de color azul que se extiende a medio metro del cuerpo del gigante gris, en todas direcciones, con una furia tal que incluso mueve el aire alrededor suyo. La protuberancias de Jugo crecen, mientras su transformación sennin alcanza niveles nunca antes vistos y nueva piel rocosa, dura y que se proyecta como estacas hacia todas partes, crece incontenible.

Y Karin lo nota, por primera vez: ha sentido los sentimientos de Zetsu negro; pero no es alegría, o euforia, es… miedo…

Zetsu tiene miedo.

El parásito trata de dejar ese nuevo cuerpo, cuyo poder crece inconmensurablemente, saturándolo y contaminándolo. El Akatsuki nota como toda esa energía natural está actuando en su propia sustancia, solidificándola y eliminando su propio chakra de cada partícula que lo compone, el que se ve desplazado por la energía de Jugo, ahora liberada sin límites. Desesperado, Zetsu negro trata de alejarse, separando su cuerpo fluido del pelinaranjo, pero sólo alcanza a separar la parte de la cabeza, cuello y torso, las que se tratan de "despegar" de Jugo en un intento desesperado por salvar su vida, pero la firme garra del joven Taka lo sujeta del cuello, mientras el abdomen del Akatsuki sigue firmemente adherido al cuerpo gris.

Jugo dobla una de sus rodillas, apoyándola en tierra, mientras aplasta la cabeza del ser sombrío contra el suelo, gritándole: _"¡HE VISTO LO QUE PRETENDÍAS HACER CONMIGO, LO QUE QUIERES HACER CONTRA LA HUMANIDAD! ¡NO TE DEJARÉ USARME PARA MATAR A TODOS, NI ENSUCIARÉ MIS MANOS UNA VEZ MÁS! ¡SI DEBO DESAPARECER, LO HARÉ EN MIS PROPIOS TÉRMINOS, Y ME ASEGURARÉ DE LLEVARTE CONMIGO, INFELIZ! ¡NADIE MÁS… MORIRÁ… POR TU CAUSA!"_

El Taka ha podido ver dentro de su cabeza los planes de Zetsu negro, y está decidido a acabar con sus propósitos de una buena vez.

Zetsu está desesperado, y mueve lo poco que le resta de su cuerpo para que se proyecte dentro del cuerpo del Taka como estacas, que salen del cuerpo del pelinaranjo lanzando chorros de sangre, piel y músculo, pero las capacidades senjutsu del joven regeneran su cuerpo con una rapidez abismal, y cada poco de la esencia del Akatsuki que es usado para herirle es saturado con su energía Natural.

Sasuke observa todo con su Mangekyo Sharingan, viendo el proceso de crecimiento acelerado de la masa de Jugo: su compañero ha liberado todo su poder, llevándolo más allá de la segunda etapa de su transformación, y ahora su cuerpo absorbe energía natural sin tasa ni medida; todo está fuera de control. El pelinegro trata de aproximarse, pero la fuerza que emana del cuerpo de Jugo es tal que aleja a todos.

El líder de Taka hace emerger a Susanoo en su forma completa: un Tengu alado colosal, de armadura, se alza en medio del bosque, y su mano azul trata de alcanzar el cuerpo de Jugo, pero incluso con ese gran poder le resulta imposible, y la invocación simplemente se disgrega cuando está a menos de cinco metros del chico, sin que Susanoo logre mantener su integridad ante el enorme poder que expulsa el pelinaranjo.

El cuerpo de Jugo está casi petrificado, los espolones que surgen de su piel han crecido ya casi diez metros en todas direcciones y lo clavan firmemente al suelo. Zetsu negro grita, mientras lo último de su sustancia es cubierta por la coraza rocosa de piel gris, ahogando su último estertor. Dentro del pelinaranjo, las últimas células del ser sombrío son destruidas, saturadas con chakra natural.

Jugo ha ganado, pero su cuerpo está fuera de control, y sólo atina a mirar a Sasuke, que flota dentro de su invocación gigante, tratando de alcanzarlo, de salvarlo. La coraza gris se expande por el rostro de Jugo, que muestra sus ojos de siempre. El joven parpadea una vez, mientras murmura un "gracias" que nadie oye, ya que sus labios están ocultos tras su piel que crece incontenible, matándolo.

La prisión gris termina por cubrir al pelinaranjo, mientras su chakra se frena en seco, desapareciendo.

Sasuke grita:

.

.

.

.

¡NOOOOOOOOO….!

.

.

.

.

Susanoo desaparece, mientras el Uchiha arroja su espada al suelo y corre. Golpea con furia la costra rígida que encierra el cuerpo de su amigo, luchando por romperla y liberarlo.

Suigetsu llega al momento, y usa su espada para cortar los espolones que rodean a su compañero, para luego dejar su acero caer al piso y con su propias manos arrancar más trozos de esa piel rocosa. Karin llega rápido, ignorando lo que ha percibido con sus sentidos, mientras golpea para llegar a donde Jugo espera ser salvado.

La coraza de piel gris, como un cascarón frágil, se derrumba ante la embestida de los Taka, liberando al chico. El cuerpo de Jugo cae al suelo, inerte y sin vida. Sasuke lo toma y lo arrastra más allá de los trozos grises que llenan el suelo. Lo coloca en el suelo, tratando de verificar sus signos vitales, pero no hay nada; desesperado, crea un chidori y lo impacta en el pecho de su compañero, esperando que reaccione, pero nada pasa. Mira a Karin, esperando que le de alguna esperanza, pero la chica no puede evitar llorar, mientras le dice: " _Nada, no hay nada… se ha ido, Sasuke..._ "

Suigetsu se aproxima a Karin, abrazándola, mientras el Uchiha mira el rostro de su compañero muerto: el rostro de Jugo está en paz, como nunca antes lo vio, y una fría pero calma sonrisa es todo lo que queda en su faz.

Zetsu negro finalmente ha caído, pero el precio ha sido demasiado alto.

.

.

.

 _Era ya la tercera semana de la guerra._

 _Luego de su primera designación como fuerza de contención en la frontera con Kusa (que duró diez días), el equipo Taka había sido citado a Konoha por sus nuevas órdenes. Esa casualidad fue la que los mantuvo lejos de la zona cuando se dio el intento de invasión de Akatsuki a los Campos de Arroz y la batalla de los tres días, la primera gran victoria de Uzumaki Namikase Naruto._

 _Una victoria en la que el Uchiha no había podido ser parte._

 _Nuevamente habían vuelto a la frontera, ahora con un encargo de mayor duración._

 _Los resultados de la batalla en Oto entre los sapos y el ejército de Akatsuki exigían mantener una presencia potente en la frontera norte, a fin de evitar que las fuerzas de la Alianza, luego de la humillación sufrida por la injerencia del Maestro Sennin en territorio bajo su control, trataran de expandirse hacia el sur, al territorio del Fuego._

 _Era el cuarto día de misión. Esa tarde habían rechazado un equipo de cinco shinobi de Kumo, de los cuales su capitán había sido eliminado por Suigetsu; una situación que ya se había dado los días pasados, y por los cuales ya ocho shinobi de la Alianza habían caído, tanto a manos del espadachín de Kiri como del líder del equipo, Uchiha Sasuke._

 _Era algo extraño para el pelinegro. Comprendía que Karin, por su propia naturaleza, evitara llevar sus choques hasta el tener que matar a sus oponentes, pero Jugo se contenía demasiado (y un par de veces aquello le había significado llevarse heridas que requirieron los cuidados de la pelirroja por ello)._

 _Eras las tres de la mañana, el cambio de guardia. Sasuke reemplazaría a Jugo en el siguiente turno, el que duraría hasta el amanecer; esa fue la oportunidad para hablar con él._

 _El pelinaranjo se extrañó al ver como su líder lo llamaba junto a una muerta fogata, cuyas pocas cenizas encendidas apenas resultaban una distracción ante un cielo cubierto de nubes, tantas que la luna estaba ausente en esa noche y la oscuridad limitaba la visión de los alrededores del campamento._

 _Las palabras del pelinegro a su compañero eran extrañas, llevando en ellas un poco de preocupación y mucho de regaño: su actitud ante el enemigo no era razonable, y al reprimir sus capacidades se ponía en peligro a si mismo y a sus compañeros. Sasuke trataba de que el hombrón entendiera que aquellos que los enfrentaban eran el enemigo, y nada malo había en lastimarlos o, de ser necesario, darles muerte._

 _Y su situación no era la de su compañera, quien nunca había quitado una vida. Jugo era capaz de matar, y aquellos escrúpulos sobre lastimar a sus oponentes, en esas circunstancias, no tenían sentido._

 _El pelinaranjo escogió sentarse en el suelo, mientras su líder esperaba una respuesta de pie, junto a él:_

 _\- Ya te lo dije en el pasado: no deseo volver a lo que era antes._

 _\- Lo sé, Jugo. Pero también sé que no eres como antes, como eras cuando te conocí._

 _\- Si, aquella vez que traté de matarte. En ese entonces no me importaba quien era mi presa… estaba tan loco que cualquier pequeña excusa me servía para matar._

 _\- Pero ese Jugo desapareció. Todo este tiempo con nosotros ha logrado calmar esa parte homicida tuya. No entiendo tu miedo en recaer en una faceta tuya que ya simplemente no existe, y en cambio te arriesgas demasiado cuando peleamos._

 _\- Ya te lo dije: no volveré a matar._

 _\- Pero, entonces, ¿qué rayos haces aquí?_

 _\- ¿Aquí? Cuido a mi familia._

 _\- Sinceramente harías mejor quedándote en casa. Tu actitud sólo nos perjudica._

 _\- A Karin no le insistes con eso…_

 _\- Ella no mata porque simplemente no sabe como hacerlo, y actúa en consecuencia: sus habilidades son eminentemente defensivas, y optar por no tomar la vida de sus enemigos no la hace más débil, sino todo lo contrario. Pero tú eres un peleador, un atacante nato, y al contenerte de esa manera te vuelve torpe, débil… una sombra de tu verdadero potencial. Sus casos no son iguales._

 _\- ¿Y qué es lo que deseas saber, jefe?_

 _\- ¿A qué le tienes miedo? No creo que a recaer en tu locura homicida; el derramar un poco de sangre no debería bastar para llevarte de nuevo a lo que eras, y aún cuanto así fuera mi poder es más que suficiente para contenerte de ser necesario. Además, pase lo que pase ninguno de nosotros te rechazará: todos somos conscientes de lo que hay dentro tuyo… porque todos nosotros tenemos nuestra porción de maldad. Si no fuera así nunca podríamos vivir juntos, ni nos sería soportable nuestra mutua compañía._

 _El pelinaranjo levanta su mirada al cielo, mientras respira profundamente. Continúa:_

 _\- ¿Sabes porqué acepté seguirte, Sasuke?_

 _\- Dijiste que te recordaba a Kimimaro, y que eso te hacía confiar en mí._

 _\- ¿Y qué es lo que te hacía parecido a Kimimaro-kun para mi, eh?_

 _\- Siempre supuse que era mi fuerza. En ese entonces pude comprender que tenías miedo de tu propio poder y la locura que lo acompañaba, y que como el difunto sirviente de Orochimaru veías en mi alguien que podía ocupar su lugar: alguien que pudiera ser tu amigo, sin miedo a terminar muerto por tu mano, con el poder para detenerte en caso de ser necesario._

 _\- Te equivocas: no era la fuerza de mi amigo… al menos no era sólo su fuerza._

 _\- ¿Y entonces?_

 _\- Cuando era joven y tuve demasiada sangre en mis manos busqué a Orochimaru con la esperanza de que me ayudara a superar mi miedo, mi locura. En ese entonces sabía perfectamente donde me estaba metiendo: la fama del sannin era enorme, así como su evidente malicia, pero tenía la esperanza de que alguien de sus recursos podría hallar la solución a mi problema, ya sea curándome… o dándome muerte._

 _\- Pero Orochimaru no te ayudó…_

 _\- No directamente. Pero las cosas que hizo, aún por mero egoísmo, servían a mi propósito: él pudo poner en mí ataduras y alejarme de los inocentes, creando para mi sed de sangre una prisión acorde a mis capacidades. Es verdad que con lo que obtuvo a cambio provocó bastante mal pero, con todo, fue mucho menos de lo que yo mismo hice en mi infancia y juventud. Pero lo mejor llegó después._

 _\- Tu amigo._

 _\- Si. Uno que nunca me tuvo miedo (cuando incluso el mismo Orochimaru me temía) porque dentro de ambos habitaba lo mismo: una insaciable sed de sangre. Kimimaro-kun y yo nos parecíamos demasiado, cada uno de nosotros cargando sobre si un poder que era más que nada una maldición, una que nos condenaba a buscar la lucha y la muerte constantemente. Lo sabes Sasuke, lo que el clan de mi amigo era y las muchas muertes y destrucción que causaron, el cómo podían pelear hasta el final sin un ápice de vergüenza o arrepentimiento, porque era su naturaleza el ser bestias salvajes. Como yo…_

 _\- Tú nunca…_

 _\- No hables de lo que no conoces, Sasuke. Yo, o al menos una parte de mi, disfrutaba matar, el sentir los cuerpos despedazarse bajo mis garras, los huesos quebrarse ante mi gran fuerza, el sabor de la sangre en mi boca… eramos iguales, él y yo; por eso congeniamos tan bien, y pude considerarlo mi amigo: Kimimaro no me juzgaba, ni me temía… porque yo no era más que el reflejo de su propia alma, así como él lo era de la mía. Pero murió, y me aislé lejos, en la mayor prisión de la serpiente, esperando a morir; pero mi cuerpo no me permitía morir. Maté a todos mis carceleros, hasta que simplemente me dejaron abandonado en la celda en la que me encontraste; un propósito me era claro: sea quien fuera que llegara hasta mi, usaría cualquier excusa para eliminarlo. Así, y sólo así, me dejarían allí, sólo, secándome hasta que mi vida o mi cordura se acabaran y nunca más saliera al mundo exterior._

 _\- Pero yo fui quien llegué. Necesitaba tu fuerza; sabía lo que Orochimaru había descubierto en ti y tu gran poder, y pensé que podía utilizarte contra mi hermano y Akatsuki, pero en vez de eso encontré…_

 _\- Un despojo, un animal encadenado porque no podía ser tratado de otra forma._

 _\- No, encontré un amigo._

 _La última frase sorprende a Jugo, quien mira en dirección a Sasuke. Su líder está allí, observándolo hacia abajo fijamente, y en ningún momento aparta la mirada de su subordinado, a fin de que comprenda la sinceridad de sus palabras. El pelinegro prosigue:_

 _\- De los tres de mi equipo, eres a quien siento más cercano. Karin tiene esa ridícula obsesión conmigo (aunque se le ha ido pasando, afortunadamente) y Suigetsu es demasiado inmaduro para tratar con él, pero tú… tú eres diferente, Jugo._

 _\- Quizás, pero eso no quita que en ese entonces no merecía estar junto a ningún otro ser humano. Pero cuando pude verte comprendí algo, algo que te hacía igual a Kimimaro-kun, y recordé sus palabras respecto a lo que mi amigo pensaba de ti, en que tú serías quien ocuparía el papel que él, por su enfermedad, nunca podría alcanzar como recipiente para el alma de Orochimaru. Mi amigo tenía fe en ti, y yo deposité en ti esa misma fe, honrando su memoria. Pero había algo más, algo sin lo cual nunca habría ido a tu lado._

 _\- ¿Qué cosa, Jugo?_

 _\- Oscuridad. Como en mi amigo perdido y en mi propia alma; una oscuridad tan fuerte que ahogaba cualquier luz alrededor tuyo. Comprendí que al igual que nosotros habitaba en ti un ser sanguinario, a la espera de la oportunidad de destilar tu odio sobre todos, culpables e inocentes. Y supe que tú, como Kimimaro-kun, serías capas de comprenderme y, por sobre todo, de aceptarme._

 _\- No negaré aquello. En esa época me consumía mi deseo de venganza, y ciertamente si me hubieran dicho que Konoha fue cómplice de mi hermano en sus atrocidades, los habría acabado a todos, como casi hice cuando supe la verdad detrás del exterminio de mi clan._

 _\- Pero me engañe, porque lo que habitaba dentro tuyo era menos fuerte de lo que pensaba, y tu amigo fue capaz de rescatarte de tu caída al abismo. Y me vi sólo nuevamente. Pero había aprendido a apreciarte más allá de tu oscuridad, y acepté permanecer a tu lado con la idea de que de la manera en que tú acallaste tu bestia interior podrías ayudarme a acallar la mía._

 _\- Y lo hicimos, ya no eres lo que fuiste en el pasado._

 _\- Pero no es igual. Tu bestia ha muerto… o al menos eso quiero creer. La mía sólo duerme, espera… No quiero alimentarla ni dejarle beber nuevamente la sangre, no sea que recuerde su sabor y me pida más, y no seré capaz de negarme, no cuando hay tanto de donde coger. No quiero que llegue el día en que despierte sólo para descubrir que mis manos están rojas y a mis pies se encuentran los restos mutilados de Suigetsu, o de Karin, o… de ti; he visto esa escena ya demasiadas veces, Sasuke._

 _\- Si eso piensas realmente, mejor vete. Vete lejos de todos, Jugo._

 _\- No puedo, ya no, Sasuke. Les quiero demasiado para simplemente ignorarlos. Pero no necesitas preocuparte: si llega el momento y ustedes se ven superados, haré lo necesario para ayudarlos, incluso romper la promesa que me hice a mi mismo de no volver a matar. Pero después te tocará a ti el detenerme, amigo mío._

 _\- Bien, si llegas a matar y te descontrolas yo te detendré. Aunque no creo que lleguemos nunca a esa situación. Sólo trata de que no te hieran mucho._

 _\- Trataré. Aunque no es como que puedan matarme tan fácilmente, no con la habilidad que me da mi transformación. Ni siquiera Orochimaru pudo hacerlo…_

 _El líder Uchiha ve como Jugo se levanta y se dirige a su tienda, a descansar. No puede evitar pensar que los temores del pelinaranjo son absurdos, ya que está convencido de que nunca más volverá a ser el monstruo que era. Y seguramente el caer ante tan patéticos enemigos no era una preocupación._

 _No, el equipo Taka era fuerte, muy fuerte, y seguramente nadie podría hacerles frente. Sasuke sinceramente creía, en ese momento, que los cuatro, juntos, eran invencibles..._

* * *

Uchiha Sasuke se siente derrotado.

Allí, sentado en el suelo, mientras sostiene la cabeza de quien fue su aliado, su compañero… su amigo.

Se siente vacío, como no se sentía hace ya demasiado tiempo.

Como cuando su hermano murió junto a él.

Primero Itachi… y ahora Jugo…

Ni Karin ni Suigetsu se atreven a aproximarse; para ambos era evidente el estado alterado de su líder, y no sabían qué podía resultar de aquello. Porque puede que ambos quisieran a Sasuke, pero incluso con todo lo ocurrido en los últimos meses los dos recordaban lo que se escondía allí, muy dentro de la psiquis del pelinegro: no sabían cómo reaccionaría el vengador que sabían estaba en el joven, uno que no se caracterizaba por ser muy objetivo en sus iras y sus enojos.

Pero los temores de los Taka son infundados. Sasuke sólo quería permanecer allí, tranquilo, tratando de comprender el porqué de las cosas que le ocurrían, el porqué quien debía morir era alguien tan puro como Jugo, quien luego de mucho había logrado controlar la maldición que lo marcaba como un homicida, alguien a quien la vida finalmente se le habría de par en par. Una vida truncada por culpa de Zetsu y por la suya propia.

No quería llorar. No era digno que el líder Uchiha exhibiera ese tipo de debilidad, pero sus ojos negros dolían, como si algo quisiera forzar a surgir a los ojos rojos circulares, como si aquello tuviera alguna utilidad ahora. Cómo si su propia alma quisiera decirle algo, una nueva verdad que se negaba a oír, porque no deseaba que nada le distrajera del rostro pacífico del pelinaranjo, quien finalmente descansaba.

Esa era la paz de la muerte, la misma que él deseo durante mucho tiempo para sí.

Pero algo que nadie se esperaba interrumpió esos pensamientos.

Fue Karin quien gritó, asustada: _"¡NOS ATACAN!"_

Suigetsu recogió su espada presuroso, mirando en todas direcciones, sin comprender las palabras de la chica; molesto, el espadachín le preguntó: _"¡Dime en qué dirección, mierda!"_ , la pelirroja, ignorando el tono del joven, le respondió: _"¡Por todas partes, están por todas partes…! ¡SASUKE, REACCIONA DE UNA BUENA VEZ!"_.

El joven Uchiha parece no escuchar, concentrado en el cuerpo de su compañero caído. Continúa sentado sobre sus rodillas mientras de la tierra surgen decenas de Zetsus blancos.

Karin sabe, gracias a su capacidad sensorial, que esos no son clones del Akatsuki caído, sino otra cosa. Ese debe ser el ejército del falso Madara, el mismo que enfrentó el Maestro Sennin ya tres veces; pero ellos no son aquél, y esos doscientos nuevos enemigos parecen capaces de superarlos sin problemas, gracias al estado en que Zetsu los ha dejado, agotados y abatidos.

Los atacantes corren desde todas direcciones, con los más adelantados transformando sus brazos en cuchillas aceradas, listos a atravesar a los agotados shinobi. Karin ve como la escena se desarrolla en cámara lenta: Suigetsu se lanza contra el más cercano ellos, pero retrocede al notar que la pelirroja está tan distraída que no puede ver como un zetsu blanco emerge del suelo, a espaldas de la chica.

Karin nota a su agresor cuando ya está a medio metro suyo, y se gira a verlo, mientras con su escaso chakra logra materializar una sola cadena, pero es demasiado lenta, y antes de poder contraatacar, con Suigetsu a dos metros de ella, ve como la una estaca surge del brazo izquierdo de su enemigo, el que lanza el ataque directo a su cuello.

La joven sólo atina a cerrar los ojos. Sabe que Sasuke sigue allí, en el suelo, ignorante de todo.

Jugo ha caído; ella le seguirá pronto… luego Suigetsu… luego él…

Pero algo sucede.

Sasuke ha sentido la llegada de esos enemigos y, sin levantarse de su posición, había activado su sharingan. Los ojos rojos habían reaccionado a los sentimientos de su dueño y portador, y los tres tomoes que los adornaban giraron sobre la pupila negra, acelerando cada vez más, hasta que se frenaron y, por si mismos, adoptaron la forma del Mangekyo Sharingan Eterno.

Y el pelinegro lo supo.

Una sola palabra surgió de los labios de Sasuke, una que nadie más escuchó: _"Uzume…"_

El pelinegro sólo giró sus poderosos ojos, mirando todos los alrededores del lugar, e incluso el punto en que Karin estaba, con los ojos cerrados, lista a tratar de aguantar el ataque de su enemigo. Una ola de chakra, que emanó de sus ojos rojos, se extendió por todos los alrededores, alcanzando en un instante a todos los allí presentes.

Karin sólo escuchó que Suigetsu hablaba detrás suyo, justo antes de chocar con ella: _"¡Pero que rayos ha pasado!"_. Ambos cayeron al suelo. Allí la chica abrió sus ojos nuevamente.

No se veía a nadie, salvo ellos y lo que quedaba del cuerpo de Zetsu, del real: esas decenas de zetsus blancos simplemente se habían esfumado. Pero no sólo sus atacantes, sino incluso Sasuke y Jugo se habían ido. Preocupada, Karin forzó sus capacidad sensora, expandiendo su percepción hasta un par de kilómetros de distancia, pero nada…

No había rastro de ninguno de ellos.

Casi cinco minutos pasaron, y para ese entonces Suigetsu trataba de tranquilizar a su compañera, quien nerviosa pensaba que de alguna manera que no comprendía el tal Madara se había llevado tanto a Sasuke como a su amigo (lo que no tenía mucho sentido para el espadachín, aunque por su parte no hallaba cómo explicar todo lo ocurrido).

Pero entonces, sin previo aviso, el paisaje cambió: fue como si todos esos zetsus blancos hubiesen aparecido de la nada, muertos. Cuerpos mutilados, quemados o atravesados, que llenaban el espacio que había sido el campo de batalla; y en medio, en el mismo lugar y postura en que habían desaparecido, Sasuke junto al cuerpo de Jugo, como si nada hubiese sucedido.

Karin corrió al encuentro de su líder, quien se levantó del suelo sólo para ser sujetado del brazo por la chica, quien exigía una explicación por su desaparición. Sasuke le señaló que no se había ido a ningún lado, y que lo sucedido era un regalo de su amigo caído, algo que pensó que nunca obtendría: su propia técnica del Mangekyo Sharingan _,_ la que se sumaba a las tres preexistentes (entre las que se contaba la que era de su hermano Itachi).

Suigetsu, que había llegado junto al pelinegro cargando su espada, alcanzó a escuchar eso último, y le preguntó de qué se trataba todo eso, a lo que su líder contestó: _"Uzume… así se llama"_ , el espadachín insistió en que le dijera qué se supone que era eso de "Uzume", a lo que Sasuke respondió con una enigmática frase: _"no es nada, sólo es… un espejo…"_.

Las palabras del pelinegro se vieron interrumpidas por los gemidos de la parte blanca de Zetsu, quien aún mostraba señales de vida. Decidido, el pelinegro cargó un chidori en su mano derecha: deseaba el placer de acabar con la vida de ese maldito por su propia mano.

Sabía que sin su parte negra aquél despojo moriría sin problemas, tal y como habían muerto todos esos zetsus blancos que los atacaron a traición.

.

.

.

" _Gracias, muchacho..."_

Las palabras pronunciadas por aquella mitad blanca del hombre planta, claramente en lo último de su resistencia, turbaron momentáneamente al líder Uchiha. Su sharingan no era capaz de mostrarle nada extraño en el caído enemigo, y por un momento miró a Karin, esperando que la joven le revelara algún tipo de engaño o mentira, pero ella le señaló al pelinegro que aparentemente Zetsu no mentía.

Suigetsu sugirió no distraerse y acabar con ese mal nacido de una buena vez.

Comprendiendo que ninguno de los allí presentes entendía a qué se refería, la mitad blanca de Zetsu se dirigió directamente a Sasuke, esperando que éste comprendiera lo que tenía para decirle:

\- No soy vuestro enemigo… incluso aunque lo fuera, no me queda demasiado tiempo.

\- No entiendo qué rayos dices, y tampoco es como que me importe, no después de lo que le hiciste a Jugo.

\- Yo no, eso fue algo de mi amo, aquél que conocían como Zetsu negro. Sé que lo sabes, que en su cuerpo habitábamos dos seres diferentes.

\- Digamos que acepto lo que dices, incluso así tengo el propósito de acabar contigo.

\- Y te agradezco por eso. Tan sólo deja contarte mi historia; es importante que comprendas el peligro que todos corren por las acciones del que conoces como Madara, Uchiha Obito.

\- Habla… pero si intentas cualquier cosa extraña te aplastaré sin contemplaciones. Además quiero que comprendas que sólo estás dilatando tu muerte; digas lo que digas no pretendo que vivas otro día.

\- Cuando has vivido tanto y en las condiciones en que yo lo he hecho, la muerte es un descanso, Uchiha Sasuke…

Zetsu blanco respira con dificultad, tratando de ordenar su ideas: _"Hace mucho tiempo fui humano. Como tú, Uchiha… no recuerdo mi nombre, y tampoco es importante, porque renuncié a mi humanidad el día en que como muchos cedí a mis deseos mas profundos y oscuros, y acepté lo que un demonio con rostro de ángel me ofreció._

 _Ella fue bastante convincente. Alegaba ser una diosa llegada de las estrellas, de allí donde los antiguos Kami vivían, y su propósito era compartir sus dones con nosotros, los seres humanos. Pero sus palabras no eran más que un engaño, uno que fue para muchos de nosotros el principio de nuestra eterna condena._

 _Fue ella, la Diosa Conejo, la que nos enseño del chakra, del enorme poder que otorgaba a quienes lo usaban. Nos prometió felicidad… nos prometió inmortalidad… y cumplió, de una manera tan siniestra que aún no logro comprender cómo caímos en su engaño. Su generosidad era mentira, ya que el poder que nos ofreció era algo que hacía parte de todos nosotros._

 _Y yo, como muchos otros, fui llevado a su palacio, que para nosotros era el mismo paraíso. Allí lo vimos._

 _Decía que nos presentaría la fuente de su fuerza, de esa cosa maravillosa que llamaba chakra. Y nos enseñó el Shinju, el árbol sagrado, el mismo que le había dado a ella ese maravilloso poder; y nos dijo que al igual que con ella ese árbol único nos haría dioses._

 _Lo último que vi con mi cuerpo de humano fue su tercer ojo, en su frente. Un ojo rojo circular, que emanaba un poder más allá de la imaginación, y en mi cuerpo sentí como mi ser se adormecía, sumergiéndome en un sueño tan dulce, tan grato, que sinceramente creí que las puertas del cielo se abrían ante mi. Tiempo después supe que aquello era el Tsukuyomi, la ilusión de luna del demonio Kaguya._

 _Cuando regresé a la realidad, ya no era humano. Según supe habían pasado casi mil años desde que la rebelión de los hijos de la diosa conejo la derrocara y ella desapareciera; el que conocían como Zetsu negro servía en aquél entonces a un tal Uchiha Madara, a quien convenció de ser su obra, cuando en realidad estuvo incitando sus acciones desde las sombras desde el momento en que lo hizo enemistarse con el primer Hokage. Zetsu había estado buscando alguien capaz de adoptar el poder necesario para romper la prisión del demonio Kaguya, su madre, para lo que necesitaba que las bestias con colas fueran reunidas; fue él quien engañó a Madara, haciendo que robara la sustancia de Senju Hashirama y la uniera a la suya, a fin de dar a luz al Rinnegan, y con su poder traer de regreso al Gedo Mazo, el hijo del Dios Árbol y del demonio blanco, la prisión de las almas de todos aquellos que sucumbimos a las palabras de Kaguya._

 _Fue Madara, incitado por Zetsu, quien convenció a Obito para servirle, a fin de que él fuera quien completara su propósito, reviviéndolo en esta era y pudiendo ocupar el lugar que creía como el amo de todo. Yo fui escogido para darle una presencia física a aquél que era sólo una sombra, fingiendo a ojos del Uchiha mayor que era un artificio producto de aquél nuevo retoño del Dios Árbol, una copia creada para alimentar las fuerzas de Madara con incontables peones que aquél pensaba que eran marionetas, y no el ejército de los condenados que habitaban dentro del Gedo Mazo._

 _Ahora el mismo Zetsu pretende utilizar a Uchiha Obito para traer de regreso a su madre, ignorando a Madara. Si eso llega a suceder será el fin de todos: sin el poder de Rikudo Sennin, no habrá nadie que pueda hacerle frente y todos serán esclavos de la Diosa Conejo y alimentarán ese árbol maldito; la humanidad desaparecerá y toda la tierra sólo será un campo muerto, donde cascarones sin voluntad como yo y como esos miles que han sido destruidos en esta guerra serán todo el recuerdo de que alguna vez existimos sobre esta tierra…"_

Sasuke se gira a ver a Karin, esperando que ella le diga si debe o no creer a las palabras de ese moribundo ser. La pelirroja está cubriendo su boca, sorprendida; es evidente que ha creído cada una de las palabras de esa cosa blanca, pero él no puede saber si todo lo que ha dicho su enemigo es verdad.

Lo único que comprende es que las palabras de Zetsu son las que él cree ser la verdad. Una verdad demasiado peligrosa como para simplemente ignorarla:

\- ¿Cómo lo detengo?

\- Debes impedir que capture al jinchuriki del Kyubi, o que tome del chakra de la bestia de nueve colas y la reúna a lo que tiene ya colectado dentro del Gedo Mazo.

\- Mi fuerza no es suficiente para detener a Uzumaki Naruto, y si trato de interponerme en su propósito de luchar contra el falso Madara terminaremos peleando y eso sólo le facilitará las cosas a ese maldito.

\- Convencelo de huir, de no dejar que ese sujeto ponga sus manos en la fuerza del Zorro Demonio, o…

\- ¿O qué?

\- Mátalo… mata al portador del nueve colas y aleja al último biju de las manos de Obito.

\- Eso no servirá; eventualmente el Kyubi renacerá algún día.

\- He visto lo que Madara y Zetsu han hecho en el cuerpo del Uchiha, forzándolo hasta el extremo. No importa lo que tarde, al final morirá antes de que el nueve colas aparezca en este plano; sin él sólo quedarás tú para poder llevar a cabo el plan de Zetsu…

\- ¿A qué te refieres? Acabo de ver morir a tu parte negra.

\- Dentro del cuerpo de Obito una parte del hijo de Kaguya subsiste, pero para alguien de tu poder no supondrá una amenaza. Ya sea porque lo mates o porque tu propia muerte te mantenga a salvo de su corrupción, una vez que el falso Madara muera sus planes habrán terminado. No quedará nadie para desarrollar un poder similar al Rinnegan y el Gedo Mazo, la prisión de los biju, quedará fuera del alcance de cualquier otro para siempre…

El pelinegro se queda mirando al único ojo del ser blanco, mientras piensa. No pretende matar a Naruto: eso sería reconocer que su fuerza no es suficiente para hacerle frente al falso Madara, pero tampoco puede permitir que ese sujeto o la cosa negra que supuestamente habita dentro de aquél completen sus objetivos.

Viendo que ya nada tiene que decir su enemigo, quien apenas parece estar vivo, Uchiha Sasuke se prepara para acabar con sus restos. El joven activa fija su Mangekyo Sharingan en aquel despojo, mientras se prepara para liberar sus llamas negras sobre el mismo.

Un susurro, evocando a la Diosa del Sol, libera su poder en el cuerpo de Zetsu blanco, y el fuego infernal comienza a hacer su trabajo. El enemigo no emite queja ni ruidos de dolor, sino un apacible _"gracias"_ , antes de que las llamas negras le cubran por completo, consumiendo su sustancia hasta no dejar más que una marca incandescente en el suelo del bosque que ha sido escenario de la batalla. Por lo visto tenía razón, y sin la presencia de Zetsu negro ese extraño ser es tan mortal como cualquier otro.

Y Sasuke comprende que, más que castigarlo, le ha concedido el descanso a esa sombra que alguna vez fue un ser humano. Un destino que alcanzará a todos si es que llegan a fallar en derrotar al falso Madara y a lo que sea que habite dentro de él.

.

.

.

Aoda se aparece, invocada por su creador.

Ya todos los cadáveres de los zetsus blancos han sido eliminados, y los Taka esperan las órdenes de su líder para seguir su camino: Jugo ha caído, pero todavía quedan tres capaces shinobi listos a seguir con su misión auto impuesta; lo que está en juego es demasiado importante para dejar que una pérdida los abrume, aún cuando sea una tan importante.

Pero Sasuke decide acabar con todo eso, y les ordena a sus dos compañeros regresar a Konoha con el cuerpo de Jugo. Karin y Suigetsu protestan por verse desplazados nuevamente, pero su líder acalla sus reclamos con una simple revelación: no quiere que ellos estén allí y lo vean asesinar a Naruto, cosa que ciertamente hará si lo considera necesario.a

Suigetsu al principio no quiere creer aquello, que más parece una mala excusa para dejarlos atrás, pero Karin es quien lo convence: ha sentido cada una de las palabras de Sasuke, y sabe que dentro de él habita ese tipo de resolución… es la misma resolución que pudo ver en él cuando partió al encuentro de Itachi, seguro de que le daría muerte. Y, como en aquella ocasión, el pelinegro no desea que ellos lo vean mostrando lo peor de si, de su oscuridad.

Al despedirlos, el Uchiha trata de tranquilizarlos, señalándoles que no pretende llevar las cosas hasta ese extremo, y que seguramente entre él y Naruto podrán acabar con el líder de Akatsuki. Les encarga esperarlo en Konoha, a donde pretende regresar apenas la pelea termine.

Justo antes de que desaparezcan, montados sobre la enorme serpiente azul, Sasuke les pide que se preocupen de sepultar el cuerpo de Jugo en el pequeño cementerio ubicado dentro del barrio Uchiha, el mismo lugar donde descansan sus familiares y ancestros: aquello es lo poco que puede hacer por su amigo fallecido, aquél a quien le deben sus vidas.

Aoda desaparece con su carga, transportándose a las afueras de la Aldea Escondida entre las Hojas. Sasuke seguirá su camino sólo.

.

.

.

Son las once de la mañana, y la vista de las guardias fronterizas de Ame pone al líder Uchiha en alerta. Revisa que su chokuto siga firme en su pierna izquierda, mientras cubre su cabeza con su capa de viaje, buscando mimetizarse en medio de la vegetación.

El pelinegro activa su sharingan, acelerando su paso a fin de no ser descubierto.

Una sola idea ronda ahora su cabeza, una que se repite constantemente, a fin de convencerse de aquello: no importa lo que suceda, no tomará la vida de Naruto ni aceptará regresar a ser lo que era antes de que aquél lo rescatara.

Se lo debe. A todos.

Y, de ser necesario, morirá por ello.


	56. Chapter 56

Era extraño como la lluvia era un elemento permanente afuera, golpeando el vidrio de su habitación. Y es que, a pesar de venir del País del Agua, en su vida había visto tanta lluvia caer de los cielos.

Desde hace ya tres días que el joven había adoptado la misma rutina, despertando a las cuatro de la mañana y acondicionando su cuerpo durante casi cinco horas, sin más compañía que el golpeteo de las gotas, grandes y pequeñas, en los ventanales de su habitación de hospital.

Al no ser un paciente de cuidado, ni doctores ni enfermeras lo controlaban durante las mañanas, y no tenía más visita que los encargados de llevarle su desayuno. Sus vigilantes sólo se aparecían a eso de las diez, con todo mundo ya despierto. Incluso más, su velocidad y sentidos eran suficientes para poder reaccionar y volver a su cama si es que algún visitante trataba de sorprenderlo.

Las órdenes de los ancianos sapos lo mantenían demasiado limitado, y el chico de Konoha ya le había advertido que sus órdenes implicaban dislocar sus brazos en caso de mostrarse poco cooperador con su recuperación. Y la kunoichi que le acompañaba no era mucho más racional que su compañero.

De allí que debía hacer esas cosas a escondidas.

El tiempo se acababa. Las noticias difundidas en toda la Aldea Escondida entre la Lluvia eran bastante precisas, y ya todo mundo sabía de la batalla que se daría ese mismo día, al sur, en el País de los Ríos.

Recordaba ya poco de su sueño con el anciano de tres ojos, pero sabía que esa visión le había insinuado que su presencia era necesaria en esa jornada (o al menos eso creía). A decir verdad, le asustaba esa horrible visión de su futuro, con él muerto y Mei sufriendo por su pérdida, pero se sentía en deuda con el muchacho rubio, no una sino tres veces, en que su intervención había salvado a gente valiosa para él. Y como si eso fuera poco, estaba su apoyo a su aldea durante el ataque de Akatsuki.

Ese era un sentimiento que detestaba: el sentirse en deuda. No era digno de un nativo del Agua el no pagar sus deudas, y sabía que a pesar de su debilidad algo podía hacer para ayudar al Maestro Sennin a triunfar sobre sus enemigos (que también eran suyos). De allí que su deseo de partir a su encuentro era, en ese punto, inquebrantable.

Así, mientras terminaba su segunda serie de quinientas flexiones, empapando su camiseta de pijama, Chojuro pensaba en cómo procedería: la pelea entre Madara y Naruto sería en menos de doce horas, y necesitaba al menos ocho para llegar a ese lugar descansado.

También estaba el problema de que no tenía nada, ni uniforme ni armas, pero confiaba en que podría conseguirlos en el camino.

Porque algo dentro de su cabeza le decía que debía estar allí, en los Ríos, haciendo su parte para acabar con la amenaza que era Akatsuki. Además, el enmascarado aún le debía lo de Ao-san y el casi matar a su esposa, Godaime Mizukage, y esas eran dos cosas que simplemente no podía dejar pasar.

No podía dejar que el rubio de Konoha lo matara antes de cobrarse su parte.

* * *

El ejército del Pacto que protegía el País de los Campos de Arroz se había movilizado hasta su frontera oriental. Eran cuatro mil (seiscientos shinobi y tres mil cuatrocientos samurai) de los seis mil elementos que los conformaban, los que copaban el sector del país más próximo a la Hierva y al Fuego.

Eran apenas las ocho de la mañana, y habían estado moviéndose durante toda la noche para llegar a esa posición. Su general dispuso las instrucciones para esa mañana: debían descansar unas horas, a la espera de la orden para continuar su camino a eso del mediodía.

Ninguno de los soldados y oficiales de esa fuerza tenía claro su destino, pero todos lo intuían: el propósito de su comandante era llevarlos al País de los Ríos, como apoyo a la fuerza que se enfrentaría a lo que quedara del ejército de Akatsuki. Y es que todos sabían lo que sucedería al finalizar el día, y lo que allí se jugaba.

.

.

.

Mirando la arboleda que marcaba la frontera en ese punto se encontraba el líder de aquella fuerza: Mariko, sobrina nieta del Taicho Supremo del Hierro, general del Grupo de Tareas Samurai y ahora Comandante General de las Fuerzas de Defensa de los Campos de Arroz. Junto a ella, como su segundo y escolta, el enorme Kaminari, vestido de su armadura samurai completa.

La general del Pacto estaba sin su casco, dejando que el viento frío de la mañana golpeara su rostro. Estaba impaciente, mientras esperaba la respuesta de su abuelo. Recordaba el propósito con el que había viajado tan lejos: su misión primaria, el colaborar con el Maestro Sennin con una fuerza seleccionada. Pero ahora nada de eso parecía importar, y sus órdenes eran sólo quedarse allí, esperando, fingiendo proteger esas tierras de una amenaza ya inexistente (porque la Alianza Shinobi, en la práctica, había desaparecido), y sinceramente no comprendía qué rayos le impedía a sus superiores el autorizar su marcha a hacer lo que se supone debían hacer.

Había optado por dejar a su subordinada, Ai, al mando del resto de su ejército, y mover lo principal de su fuerza hasta ese punto. Y es que la frontera era donde su autoridad terminaba, y se negaba a forzar a sus subordinados a seguirle en contra de las órdenes de sus líderes. De allí que esperaba una respuesta favorable a sus deseos, pero esta respuesta simplemente no llegaba.

Un primer mensaje a Konoha (cuyo líder era el mando más cercano que podía autorizar un avance de ese tipo) fue respondido con una negativa: Hatake Kakashi se negaba a contrariar los deseos de su ex-discípulo, sumando gente a la inminente batalla. Ahora estaba a la espera de la respuesta de Mifune, su superior más influyente, quien tenía autoridad sobre lo principal de las fuerzas en Oto y podía autorizar el despliegue de al menos una parte de la Fuerza de Tareas Samurai en dirección a Kawa no Kuni: era su abuelo, pero por sobre todo el líder de los samurai de Tetsu, y seguramente compartía su deseo de ser de ayuda a la tarea del Sabio Legendario.

.

.

.

Diez minutos después llegó la respuesta a su consulta, enviada el día anterior: autorización negada, los samurai no tenían permitido salir de los Campos de Arroz bajo ningún supuesto, y debían permanecer allí a la espera del resultado de la batalla en los Ríos, a fin de ofrecer protección a sus aliados en caso de un triunfo de Akatsuki.

Mariko, furiosa, rompió el comunicado recibido en mil pedazos, mientras mascullaba improperios por la situación en que la colocaban. Ninguno de sus líderes parecía capaz de comprender que si simplemente dejaban al chico rubio solo y éste caía ante el enemigo, de nada les valdría el tener a esos miles allí, detenidos sin hacer nada, simplemente porque el perder a Uzumaki Namikase Naruto se volvería irreemplazable. A sus ojos, arriesgaban el resultado de la guerra a un tiro de los dados, cuando podían arreglar todo para aumentar sus posibilidades.

Pero a Mariko le quedaba una alternativa, y rápidamente le escribió a su antigua compañera y general original de esa fuerza, Terumi Mei. Seguramente la Mizukage, que tenía claro lo que le debían al rubio de Konoha y seguramente estaba deseosa de poder ayudar para conseguir la victoria, le daría el permiso que todos le negaban. Pero ya no pediría movilizar todas sus fuerzas: con que le autorizaran unos pocos escuadrones le bastaba.

Kaminari no podía dejar de observar a su líder y compañera. Comprendía su ansiedad y sus deseos de ser útil más allá de esa misión sin sentido, un sentimiento que él mismo compartía, pero no había nada que hacer. Sabía que la muchacha era la responsabilidad encarnada, y al ser la responsable de esos miles confiados a su mando no partiría dejándolos solos, no sin alguien que justificara dicha conducta; pero, a diferencia de la pelinegra, el enorme samurai era consciente de que seguramente la respuesta de la Mizukage sería negativa: muchos habían caído en la guerra y parecía ser que nadie quería hacerse responsable de nuevas bajas, al menos mientras fuera posible evitarlas.

Mientras el águila mensajera partía la general del Pacto se dedicó a llamar a sus oficiales, a fin de recabar información de la composición de sus fuerzas. Tenía seis horas, al menos, antes de recibir una respuesta, y debía seleccionar a lo mejor a su disposición. Unos doscientos combatientes serían más que suficiente para hacer la diferencia, y apenas Godaime Mizukage le diera el visto bueno podrían partir a toda carrera.

* * *

Los dos shinobi de la Hoja corrían en persecución del último shinobigatana, asistidos por un par de pequeños sapos rastreadores. Estaban ya a dos kilómetros de Amegakure, avanzando en dirección sur, a la huella del fugado Chojuro.

Lee y Tenten se habían apersonado en el hospital de la Aldea de la Lluvia a la hora de siempre, las diez de la mañana, esperando ver al convaleciente espadachín de Kiri esperándolos, como todos los días. Ciertamente su recuperación había sido asombrosa, y las dos semanas estimadas por Shima y Fukasaku resultaron ser exageradas, pero de allí a pensar que el chico estaría en condiciones de largarse, esquivando la férrea vigilancia shinobi de la aldea, así como a los sapos de los puestos perimetrales, era algo inconcebible.

Sabían que el muchacho era hábil. Mal que mal, había enfrentado a tres revividos espadachines de la Niebla sólo. Pero el que pretendiera intervenir en la batalla en los Ríos (tanto la dirección que llevaba como los sucesos de ese día hacían que ninguno de sus guardianes tuviera dudas sobre su propósito) eran palabras mayores, y dejarlo partir así como así era, en esas circunstancias, enviarlo a su muerte.

Y eso era inaceptable, no cuando ellos eran los responsables de su vida.

.

.

.

Recién cuando estaban a poco menos de cinco kilómetros de la frontera sur del País de la Lluvia le dieron alcance.

Fue un encuentro extraño.

Chojuro estaba quieto, en medio del camino que iba en dirección a los Ríos. Llevaba nada más que su ropa de hospital, una especie de piyama blanca y zapatillas bajas, sin cordones. A diferencia de lo visto en los días pasados, el rostro del de lentes no se veía cansado o abatido; no, lo que mostraba era decisión, una determinación inquebrantable.

El shinobi de Kiri estaba empapado. Aunque la lluvia en ese punto del país no estaba presente, el camino le había dejado sus ropas húmedas. Y lo que dicho estado revelaba puso en alerta al de cejas pobladas: como experto artista marcial, pudo notar como el cuerpo de Chojuro estaba en óptimas condiciones, con cada músculo vibrando por debajo de esa vestimenta básica que se le pegaba al cuerpo; la presa de los ninjas de la Hoja era una máquina puesta a punto, y toda esa carrera que los había mantenido a distancia más parecía el calentamiento previo antes de una pelea.

Rock Lee le hizo a su compañera un ademán con su mano, indicándole que permaneciera atrás, mientras él se adelantó para tratar de razonar con el de lentes (aunque estuviera seguro que terminarían yendo a las manos):

\- ¿Desayunaste, verdad?

\- No entiendo…

\- No deseo pelear con alguien que no ha comido.

\- Gracias… creo…

\- No lo tomes como un favor. Simplemente pienso en lo que deberé hacer para devolverte al hospital, y no deseo sentirme culpable por abusar de alguien en inferiores condiciones. Quiero una pelea honorable.

\- Tu concepto de honor es extraño.

\- No me subestimes. Quizás seas bueno, pero eso no quita el hecho de que al final tuviste que ser salvado por Naruto-san.

\- ¿Y eso te hace pensar que puedes obligarme a regresar con ustedes?

\- Sí, así es. Pero tampoco pretendo aprovecharme de tu condición: mi compañera es una experta en armas, y en sus pergaminos de almacenaje lleva una variedad bastante grande de diferentes tipos; podría pedirle alguna espada para que puedas usar, considerando que un espadachín se ve bastante disminuido sin ella.

\- ¿Porqué tan generoso?

\- Deseo demostrarte que tu propósito de intervenir en la pelea del Sabio Legendario es una estupidez. Y no digo que seas débil, ya que es evidente que el fuego de la juventud es fuerte en ti, pero de allí a pretender meterte en todo eso… incluso yo, que estoy orgulloso de la fuerza que Gai-sensei me ha ayudado a alcanzar, sé que no tengo nada que hacer allí.

\- Ya veo.

\- Aunque si quisieras regresar pacíficamente podría olvidar todo. Realmente no deseo pelear contigo si no es estrictamente necesario, pero creo que eso no es una posibilidad en este momento, ¿verdad?

Por toda respuesta, el jounin de Kiri se quita las zapatillas de hospital, poniéndose en posición de pelea, con sus brazos en alto, mientras le señala al joven de la Hoja que tiene razón, y que si pretende llegar a los Ríos debe ser capaz de superarlo sin requerir una espada. Usa los dedos de sus pies para sentir la tierra y el pasto debajo suyo, como su pretendiera saber sobre qué tipo de terreno está parado.

Tenten mira lo que ocurre, preocupada. Mientras los dos varones se preparan para luchar le pide a los sapos que le acompañan que vayan en busca de Fukasaku, a fin de que él sea quien evite que esos dos tontos terminen lastimándose; ambos sapos rastreadores desaparecen, de regreso a su hogar en Myobokuzan a fin de encontrar al anciano maestro.

Rock Lee se despoja de sus armas shinobi, así como de los nunchaku que porta consigo, y queriendo demostrar a su contrincante que lo toma en serio se quita su chaleco táctico, quedando sólo con el leotardo que usa debajo de su uniforme. Asegura su hitai-ate a su frente, para luego soltar las vendas de sus manos: será cuidadoso, y usará su _loto primario_ (usando sus vendas para inmovilizar a su presa) para reducir al paciente rebelde rápida y limpiamente.

La chica de moños se asusta cuando percibe que su compañero de equipo activa su liberación de puertas internas, pasando por cada una de las cuatro primeras hasta llegar a la quinta, la Puerta de Cierre. Cuestiona a Lee, preguntando el porqué recurre a eso contra alguien que no es un enemigo, pero el chico le responde que la única forma de evitar lastimar a un guerrero que ha podido hacer frente a alguien que está a la altura de Gai-sensei (refiriéndose a Kisame) era con una fuerza y velocidad superiores.

Lee, ya con el aura de chakra verde emanando de todo su cuerpo, le dice a Chojuro: _"No te preocupes, seré cuidadoso contigo"_. Luego corre a toda velocidad, buscando aproximarse por la espalda a su blanco a fin de acabarlo en un único movimiento.

Pero Chojuro ha desaparecido.

Tenten no da crédito a lo que ha visto. Es como si el espadachín de Kiri, en el mismo momento en que Lee comenzó a moverse, se hubiese esfumado. Pero es imposible que sea tan rápido, y busca con sus ojos en todas partes: no ha sido un jutsu de sustitución, ni el cuerpo parpadeante; es simplemente como si su existencia hubiese desaparecido.

Lee corre por todo el paraje, buscando. Encuentra a Chojuro una primera vez, pero lo pierde de inmediato; dicha escena se repite un par de veces, y a la cuarta vez que cree identificarlo, golpea, pero sólo impacta el suelo con una fuerza tal que causa un agujero de gran tamaño.

El chunnin verde se detiene, asustado. Ha olvidado la fuerza que lleva y lanzado un golpe que de haber dado en el blanco mataría a su rival, uno al que simplemente no puede localizar. Respira, tranquilizándose, mientras se concentra en percibir a su objetivo; pero nada aparece, y por un momento comienza a sospechar que el joven se ha ido. Hasta que un golpe en su estómago lo hace reaccionar, doblándose de dolor, mientras piensa: _"No otra vez..."_

El de lentes ha aparecido en frente suyo y Lee ha sido incapaz de notarlo.

Un segundo y tercer golpe, junto a una barrida, hacen caer al experto en taijutsu al suelo, en donde Chojuro lo remata con un golpe de palma reforzado con chakra en la nuca, dejándolo inconsciente. No lo parece, pero los golpes del espadachín de Kiri llevan tal fuerza que es capaz de sobrepasar la superior resistencia que le da al discípulo de Maito Gai su técnica prohibida.

Tenten corre a apoyar a su compañero, liberando uno de sus enormes pergaminos de armas y sacando decenas de kunai, los que en un arrebato lanza contra el joven de Kiri, a fin de alejarlo de su amigo caído. Pero Chojuro simplemente pasa por entre las armas invocadas, llegando junto a la joven y sujetándola contra el suelo, derribada, mientras le dice: _"No deseo golpearte. Quiero que entiendas que ninguno de ustedes tiene el nivel para detenerme, y lo mejor es que te lleves a tu compañero contigo de regreso a Ame, mientras yo sigo mi camino, kunoichi"_. La chica asiente, asustada por la sorpresa, mientras le pregunta a Chojuro cómo es posible que tenga esas capacidades, si fue doblegado por los revividos de Kirigakure; el de lentes, mientras suelta a la chica y se levanta, responde: _"Es el tipo de cosas que pasan cuando peleas sin haber comido nada, luego de una noche movida, y sin haber podido dormir. Un error que no pienso cometer nunca más"_.

Mientras ayuda a la joven a levantar a su compañero derribado, Chojuro le pregunta si entre sus cosas tiene una katana que pueda prestarle, y si es posible algo de ropa; pero Tenten no alcanza a responderle, y otra voz, una que ha oído sólo una vez hace ya varios días, le responde: _"No necesitas pedirle eso a la joven, muchacho"_.

Chojuro se voltea en dirección a la voz que ha sentido: es el anciano maestro sapo, Fukasaku, que ha llegado acompañado por los sapos mensajeros de Naruto, los hermanos Dokugama.

* * *

Faltaban minutos para las once de la mañana cuando el resto del equipo Taka, Karin y Suigetsu, se aparecieron caminando junto a la entrada de la aldea. Habían optado por dejar a la serpiente gigante de Sasuke fuera de la vista de los guardias shinobi, y habían caminado desde lo profundo del bosque.

El espadachín de Kiri llevaba sobre sus hombros el cuerpo de Jugo, su compañero caído. No era la forma más digna de cargarlo, y por el tamaño del pelinaranjo era inevitable que los pies del mismo tocaran el suelo. Debido a ello el chico de la niebla se esforzaba por ir erguido, a fin de no aparecer arrastrándolo todo el camino; Karin le había sugerido ayudarlo, pero Suigetsu había insistido en llevarlo sólo, dejando que su compañera de equipo llevara su espada gigante, la que la chica cargaba en su espalda con dificultad.

La escena en la entrada fue incómoda. Los guardias chunnin habían insistido en que los recién llegados esperaran una autorización para poder ingresar a la aldea. Todos sabían de la orden de confinamiento que pesaba sobre el equipo de Uchiha Sasuke y el que esos tres regresaran de esa manera hacía evidente su desobediencia.

Era obvio que los que cuidaban la entrada parecían indecisos sobre si retenerlos o derechamente arrestarlos.

La paciencia del de dentadura aserrada estaba llegando a su límite, junto con su fuerza. Y no dejaría el cuerpo de su amigo en el suelo: antes le reventaba la cara a esos tres idiotas que insistían en hacerlos esperar.

A los minutos se apareció un oficial de alto rango, un jounin del cuerpo anbu que estaba con su equipo desplegado en labores de vigilancia. Eran tres shinobi de alto nivel, y parecían tener deseos de hacer cumplir la amenaza hecha por el Hokage en caso de que los Taka salieran sin permiso de la aldea.

Obviamente, al momento en que los recién llegados parecieron mostrar deseos de pedirles a los Taka que los acompañaran, entregando el cuerpo de Jugo, la molestia de ambos jóvenes pasó a ser rabia, y fue Karin quien comenzó a exteriorizar su intención asesina, en una amenaza velada pero evidente de "o nos dejan seguir nuestro camino o los dejaré tirados aquí mismo". Tanto el equipo anbu como los guardias shinobi se pusieron en posición de combate, repartiéndose alrededor de la pareja.

Pero el choque no se produjo. Una tercera parte se apareció, haciendo que todos se calmaran con su presencia.

.

.

.

Había llegado sola, reaccionando a un sello sensor montado por su equipo en los alrededores de la aldea. Sakura no había dicho nada desde el momento en que intervino en el inminente choque entre los Taka y el grupo en la entrada, salvo las pocas cosas que compartió con los jóvenes respecto de los sucesos en la aldea.

Ella sabía que el Hokage había dictado una orden de cierre de la aldea, y todos los poblados vecinos estaban enterados de que la entrada y salida de Konoha estaba cerrada durante todo ese día, y que fuera de las fuerzas organizadas en los países extranjeros no había equipos en misión fuera de la aldea. De allí que el que su sello detectara una fuente de chakra que debía pertenecer a un combatiente de élite había sido suficiente para llamar su atención.

Pero no había podido imaginarse que se encontraría con ese par. Y las noticias que le compartieron sobre lo sucedido esa mañana eran demasiado relevantes (enviando a uno de los chunnin de la entrada a informarle al Hokage sobre la muerte de Zetsu, un evento de una importancia tal que ese sólo hecho les hacía merecer a los Taka que les perdonaran la salida de la aldea).

Karin caminaba extrañada: apenas y se veía gente en las calles. No pudo evitar preguntarle a la pelirrosa sobre qué había sido de todo el mundo, a lo que la chica respondió contándoles que la mayoría de la población había sido evacuada al punto de escape establecido para el Protocolo Diez: Kakashi tenía motivos suficiente para sospechar que, en caso de triunfo del falso Madara, Konoha sería su primer punto de ataque. El resto de la población permanecía confinada en sus hogares, en caso de tener habilidades de combate, o en los refugios de la montaña, tratándose de las familias de los shinobi y combatientes en la villa (esperando que su presencia en la aldea aumentara la moral de los posibles defensores de Konoha, teniendo la protección de sus seres queridos como aliciente para mantenerse en sus posiciones). Suigetsu no pudo evitar señalar que ese tipo de medidas le hacían recordar a su propia aldea en una época pasada: por lo visto, el Hokage hacía gala de su sangre fría y su pasado anbu, haciendo lo necesario para asegurar la combatividad de su fuerza armada.

Suigetsu se veía cansado para ese punto, y es que el seguir a paso regular con la enorme carga que llevaba, luego de la pelea que habían sostenido contra Zetsu, tenía los niveles de energía del espadachín de Kiri en mínimos, y lo sostenía más el dolor emocional que cualquier otra cosa. Eso fue lo que llevó a la pelirrosa a sugerir descansar al grupo, ocupando la barra de un puesto de comida callejera que luego de la orden de evacuación había quedado montado pero sin sus dependientes.

Un poco abusando de la situación, Sakura ingresó en el puesto a buscar algo de comida para darles al par de jóvenes. Encontró unos onigiris de carne y vegetales y té frío, y se los ofreció a los cansados shinobi, pero ninguno de ellos tenía ganas de comer. Suigetsu, incluso, aunque sentado se negaba a soltar el cuerpo de su compañero, y apenas dejó pasar un minuto antes de levantarse y seguir su marcha.

Sakura trató de seguirlo, pero Karin le sujetó, dejando que su compañero se alejara unos metros de ellas, para luego interrogar a la kunoichi pelirrosa:

\- Te encontraste con Sasuke antes de que saliera de la aldea.

\- ¿Me lo estás preguntando?

\- No, sé que te encontraste con él. Pude detectar trazas de tu chakra en él cuando nos encontramos, en las afueras de la aldea.

\- Tal vez…

\- ¿Tanto te cuesta reconocerlo? ¿acaso hiciste algo que te avergüence?

\- No entiendo qué quie-…

\- (interrumpiendo) Mis sentidos son lo suficientemente buenos como para saber que se besaron.

\- Guau, eso es impresionante. Pero sigo sin entender tus palabras… a menos que quieras reclamarme algo.

\- Así es…

\- Lo siento, pero no creo que sea el momento de montar una escena de celos.

La pelirroja se levanta de su asiento, mirando como Suigetsu se aleja lentamente, ignorando como ella ha quedado rezagada. Sakura, que trata de dejarla atrás, se detiene cuando la escucha hablarle:

\- Sólo a una tonta inmadura se le ocurriría que mi reclamo sería por celos, no con todo lo que ha ocurrido.

\- Lo siento, pero no tengo ganas de tratar entender lo que quieres decirme; ya se me hacía que eras una escandalosa: tú y tu jefe son tal para cual…

\- Veo que Sasuke tiene razón: eres incapaz de ver a la gente más allá de los moldes en que los encierras.

\- Ya me estoy enojando, Karin: mejor explícate de una buena vez.

\- Viste a Sasuke, tuviste la oportunidad de detenerlo, ¿y simplemente lo dejaste irse? ¿es que acaso quieres que muera, eh?

\- Yo no…

\- No trates de engañarme. Le conozco lo suficiente como para saber que eso que hicieron nació de ti, aunque sigo sin comprender porqué lo hiciste: es obvio que no lo amas.

\- Que lo ame o no no tiene nada que ver con mi relación con él; Sasuke es mi amigo y…

\- Mentirosa, él no es tu amigo. O quizás me equivoco, quizás ese es tu concepto de amistad, un concepto tan torcido y egoísta que te permite actuar de la forma en que lo has hecho durante todo este tiempo.

\- ¡No me conoces, no tienes ningún derecho a decir de mi…

\- Pero sí sé mucho de ti: de lo que Sasuke nos contó, de lo que compartimos con Naruto mientras viajamos juntos, de tu conducta cuando nos encontraron en el Viento, de esa actitud tan reservada cuando nos visitaron en la frontera: Sasuke trató lealmente de acercarse a ti; todos nosotros sabíamos que deseaba reconstruir sus lazos perdidos, se ha esforzado por hacerlo desde que regresó a esta maldita aldea, pero tú simplemente escogiste ignorarlo.

\- ¡No llames a Konoha…

\- ¡LE DIRÉ COMO QUIERA DECIRLE, MALDITA BRUJA!

\- Mejor cállate de una vez, que si no te he golpeado es en consideración a tu amigo muerto.

\- ¡Jugo, se llamaba Jugo, era el más próximo a Sasuke, lo más cercano que tenía a un verdadero amigo, y ahora que ya no existe él simplemente irá a su muerte, sin importarle nada, sólo para vengarse! ¡Si realmente fueras su amiga lo sabrías!

Karin aprieta sus dientes, mientras baja la mirada y cierra sus ojos en un intento por contener su rabia y su tristeza. Sakura reacciona, tratando de acercarse y consolarla, pero la pelirroja la empuja de si con su brazo, mientras levanta la mirada para continuar:

\- Tuviste la oportunidad de detenerlo, de impedir que se fuera, pero eres mala, y egoísta, y simplemente lo dejaste partir.

\- Estás dolida, y tienes miedo; sólo por eso dejaré que me digas esas cosas… necesitas desahogarte. Pero sabes tan bien como yo que tu jefe no me habría escuchado si hubiese tratado de impedir su partida.

\- ¿Tan mal lo conoces? Sasuke-kun está perdido, desorientado. No sabe qué hacer, y es incapaz de ver en la gente de esta aldea algún rostro realmente amigable. Él eligió regresar, incluso contra sus propios deseos, creyendo ingenuamente que ahora que todo se supo podría recuperar en algo lo que tenía antes de perderlo todo; pero es un extraño, ignorado por todos, y por más que trata de encajar simplemente no puede. Y se oculta allí, en el barrio Uchiha, lejos de todos, porque no sabe qué más hacer; y el único verdadero amigo que tiene fuera de nosotros está lejos, haciendo algo que esta misma aldea le ha empujado a hacer, y Sasuke ve todo eso y no puede evitar guardar resentimiento, porque simplemente no puede conectar con nadie más, porque todos lo juzgan. Y ninguno de nosotros puede ocupar el lugar de Uzumaki Naruto, porque inevitablemente le recordamos a Orochimaru, un periodo de su vida que odia más que a nada… excepto por Jugo, porque Jugo nunca fue un sirviente de esa maldita serpiente, sino su prisionero, su esclavo, su juguete… pero ahora se ha ido, y fuera de Naruto nada le ata al mundo.

\- Yo nunca vi las cosas así…

\- Porque elegiste alejarte, como casi todos. Y si ese tonto rubio llega a morir, Sasuke morirá con él, porque nada más importará para él… no comprendes, él es tan frágil y lo oculta tras una mala máscara de hombre frío y duro, pero esa máscara ya no soportará más golpes, y cuando caiga mi amigo caerá con ella…

\- Pero… pero… ustedes debían…

\- ¿Detenerlo? ¿Y cómo, eh? ¿con qué fuerza, o con qué esperanzas? Somos extraños para esta aldea, y no podemos darle lo que desea, lo que perdió cuando Itachi acabó con su clan. Sasuke-kun desea lo que fue de su hermano, lo que cree le corresponde por derecho, pero más que eso, lo que está seguro que puede conseguir… o debería poder, si estuviera a la altura de su nombre y su clan.

\- ¿Qué cosa desea tanto Sasuke?

\- Reconocimiento, aceptación. Necesita saber que han perdonado a su clan por sus faltas, a su hermano por su traición y a él por su huida. Se siente indigno, y cree que el alcanzar fama y gloria le dará lo que por si mismo no ha podido conseguir; ese fue nuestro propósito al permanecer junto a él, cada uno de nosotros aceptamos ser la ayuda que requería para poder alcanzar su sueño, su verdadero sueño. Sasuke no vive, sobrevive día a día tratando de encontrar aquello que piensa que necesita para recuperar lo que su familia y su clan perdieron. Esa es su carga, una demasiado pesada para que la lleve él sólo, y cada uno de nosotros se prestó para ayudarlo porque se lo debíamos: él nos hizo libres de esa maldita serpiente, y lo seguiríamos al infierno para devolverle lo que hizo por nosotros; incluso más, aprendimos a quererlo y a querernos, y nuestra amistad y mutua compañía era lo único que nos ayudaba a soportar cada día en un lugar que nunca nos acogió realmente. Pero Jugo se ha ido, y temo por lo que sea de él de ahora en adelante.

\- ¡Pero soy su amiga, yo puedo…!

\- No puedes, no digas que puedes reemplazar a nuestro compañero. No lo hiciste en todo este tiempo, y no lo harás ahora: la culpa no puede lograr lo que la gratitud, eso lo sé perfectamente. Esa es tu diferencia con Naruto: el rubio sólo necesitó encontrarse una vez con Sasuke para descubrir lo que él deseaba, y pudo ofrecerle un camino, una alternativa que fue suficiente para que él abandonara su camino de venganza. Tú sólo tenías una tarea insignificante, una que lo habría mantenido aquí y evitado la muerte de Jugo, y era decirle que en realidad no necesitaba sacrificarse a si mismo, pero no fuiste capaz de hacerlo. ¿Sabes? Recuerdo cuando llegó a donde lo esperábamos ayer, y su molestia; es obvio que algo de lo que se dijeron lo hizo enojar; ahora dime, ¿qué clase de amigo causa esos sentimientos en el otro cuándo se viene algo tan peligroso por delante?

\- Estaba molesta, y él dijo… cosas…

\- ¿Sabes cuántas veces me ha dicho cosas horribles, simplemente porque era incapaz de ocultar que lo amaba? Pero siempre comprendí el propósito detrás de sus palabras, porque era su amiga, y a pesar de todo mis sentimientos y mi deseo nunca estuvieron por sobre nuestra amistad.

\- Quizás me equivoqué… ambos lo hicimos…

\- ¿Ves? Incluso en estas circunstancias eres incapaz de aceptar tu culpa sin más, como si necesitaras creer que estás en lo correcto, o que no eres la única que se equivoca, como si así tu responsabilidad fuera menor.

\- ¿Y qué pretendes de mi, eh?

\- Si es que llega a sobrevivir a ésto… déjalo. Deja de decir que eres su amiga, de pretender de él algo que no existe. Hazle comprender que eres sólo otra persona más, que el que no logre congeniar contigo no se debe a sus defectos, ni a sus faltas, sino que simplemente su aceptación no es algo que deseas. Ya mucho daño le hiciste a su amigo Naruto, convenciéndolo durante años que el problema y el motivo por el que lo tratabas como lo tratabas era él y sus defectos; simplemente te pido que no le hagas más daño… a menos que realmente quieras que se vaya para siempre.

\- (la pelirrosa no puede evitar entristecerse, mientras pregunta) ¿Qué les dijo Naruto de mi?

\- Nada, al menos directamente. Pero fue lo que Sasuke nos contó de él, y luego oír lo que pensaba de ti, para comprender lo que tu mal entendida amistad le hizo. Y no pretendo exculpar a tu "amigo", es obvio que el chico rubio no es el sujeto más listo del mundo, pero eso sólo agrava tu responsabilidad.

\- Nunca lo alenté a nada.

\- No, simplemente lo dejaste ser, como si todo eso te divirtiera. Nunca lo trataste como alguien digno, y lo dejaste creer que si cambiaba lo suficiente alcanzaría tus altas expectativas, cuando tendrías que haberle dicho que él, tal como era, era perfecto, y no necesitaba esforzarse más de lo que ya hacía para que lo vieras como una persona valiosa, que si tus sentimientos nunca fueron diferentes era porque simplemente otra cosa era imposible. Eso hacen los amigos.

\- Quizás en mi infancia fue así, pero eso cambio.

\- Pero nunca se lo dijiste, ¿verdad? Lo siento, pero Naruto era bastante hablador, y a pesar de que el tiempo que compartimos viajando juntos fue corto, era fácil hacer que me contara de Sasuke. Y tu nombre y tus acciones salían inevitablemente en esas conversaciones. Siempre fuiste importante para ese chico, y eso hacía mucho más doloroso para él tu desprecio; y ahora parece que haces lo mismo con Sasuke, y todo terminará peor.

\- Lamento que lo viera así, pero todos eramos valiosos para él, y no creo haber sido quien peor lo trataba.

\- Ya veo… si piensas que te veía como a todos es porque nunca lo conociste realmente. Creo que ahora entiendo tu relación con Sasuke…

Karin decide dejar de discutir con la pelirrosa. Está hastiada, y no sabe si ella ha entendido sus palabras, y no es como que realmente le importe, no cuando no puede dejar de sentir que lo sucedido con Jugo no es más que el principio de sus desgracias. Su miedo es fuerte, y no puede dejar de sentir rabia contra Sakura, con su actitud y su dureza a reconocer sus faltas, pero sabe que en realidad no es porque la pelirrosa sea "mala", sino algo mucho más simple, y no tiene sentido ahondar en ello.

.

.

.

Sakura observa como la pelirroja corre para alcanzar a Suigetsu, que se encuentra ya a un par de cuadras y próximo a llegar al barrio Uchiha. No puede evitar pensar en lo dicho por Karin, y en como la ven sus dos ex-compañeros de equipo, a quienes llama sus amigos.

Quizás la chica, molesta y todo, tenga algo de razón. Tal vez a llegado la hora de replantear su relación con Naruto y con Sasuke… o quizás es hora de simplemente dejarlos partir. Recuerdas las palabras de Kakashi respecto de dejar a Sasuke en paz, de Tsunade respecto a cambiar su forma de ver tanto a uno como al otro; quizás si les ha lastimado, pero no de la forma en que pensaba, y tomar distancia si sea lo mejor. Pero no de la manera en que lo ha hecho hasta ese momento, como una niña caprichosa que se siente menospreciada por no ser el centro de sus vidas y que elige ignorarlos para hacerlos sentir su molestia, sino como una mujer adulta, una que es capaz de plantearse una relación más allá de sus ideas simplistas de amor/amigo/enemigo.

Pero ya habrá tiempo de pensar mejor en esas cosas.

Primeramente se enfocará en ayudar a Naruto, pero no como a un amigo, sino como el Sennin de los Sapos. Cumplirá su papel, protegiendo a la aldea, pero no por el equipo siete, ni por sus maestros, sino por si misma, y por los suyos. Y lo que suceda con ambos chicos… pues que sea lo que tenga que ser.

Si Naruto ha aprendido a ver las cosas más allá de Konoha, ella puede verlas más allá de sus amistades, pasadas y presentes. Es hora de ser profesional y no dejar que lo que ha sucedido le afecte; no es momento de ponerse sensible.

La pelirrosa corre, ya con la cabeza fría. Debe coordinar la próxima salida de su equipo y mentalizarse en lo que harán esa tarde. Dejará a Naruto hacer su parte, y a Sasuke hacer la estupidez que se le ocurra hacer, porque ni ellos son el centro de su universo, ni ella el de ambos.

Haruno Sakura protegerá Konoha, como debe ser. Es tiempo de hacer las cosas bien.

* * *

La mañana había ya acabado, y para Chojuro significaba que el tiempo se agotaba. No era que estuviera contra reloj, sino más bien la certeza de que lo inevitable estaba allí, a la vuelta de la esquina.

Error: no estaba allí, esperando; era él quien se dirigía allá, al encuentro de su destino, por sus propios pasos. Cualquiera que lo viera le llamaría idiota (y con razón: es de idiotas el querer confrontar al mismo ser invencible que había devastado las Aldeas Shinobi hace apenas unos días). Y ese extraño sueño con el viejo de tres ojos todavía le penaba: la idea de su propia muerte, como otro caído en batalla, le asustaba -principalmente por lo que aquello podía llegar a provocar en su Mei-, pero incluso así continuaba su marcha.

Sentía que debía estar allí. Sabía que debía estar allí.

Aunque sólo fuera para abultar el número de los enemigos del falso Madara.

El espadachín, todavía desarmado, siguió su carrera, ya más relajado, hasta llegar a la frontera norte del País de los Ríos. Eran casi las dos de la tarde y para esas horas el ejército Gama había sido ya desplegado en toda la periferia del país.

Eso le planteaba un problema para Chojuro, quien había pasado sin problemas a las tropas de la Lluvia que custodiaban la frontera por su lado. Pero lo sapos eran palabras mayores, y sus capacidades sensoriales y sentidos animales podrían detectarlo, a menos que usara sus habilidades avanzadas de sigilo, aprendidas de Mifune, el Taicho de los Samurai, y esas habilidades requerían chakra, bastante chakra, por lo que no quería recurrir a eso, no cuando necesitaba toda su fuerza para la pelea de esa tarde.

.

.

.

Apenas diez minutos después el espadachín de Kiri se vio obligado a bajar su velocidad: ya estaba dentro de la zona bajo control de las fuerzas de Myobokuzan.

Había superado la llanura que marcaba la frontera entre la Lluvia y los Ríos, y aunque debido al gran círculo que formaba el perímetro vigilado por los sapos estaban separados casi doscientos metros entre unos y otros, el hecho de que en esa zona no había obstáculos naturales que le sirvieran para protegerse le hacía avanzar con lentitud.

El anciano maestro sapo le había dicho que se reencontraría con él a eso de las dos, pero en vez de esperar su regreso Chojuro había optado por seguir su camino: realmente no tenía ninguna certeza de que ese pequeño y viejo sapo volviera, y el tiempo era valioso como para permitirse un atraso en caso de que cualquier cosa le hiciera demorar al anfibio. De allí que el joven de la niebla había optado por continuar, usando una versión más limitada de su camuflaje de chakra, que no lo ocultaba por completo pero que suponía sería suficiente para no llamar la atención de los sapos de las cercanías.

Qué equivocado estaba.

Un golpe de puño anfibio, de un sapo de tamaño humano y bastante corpulento, casi le impacta de lleno. Chojuro había estado tan concentrado en los batracios más cercanos que apenas, y casi instintivamente, pudo esquivar a su agresor de un salto lateral, lo que terminó por hacerle rodar varias veces antes de detenerse al golpear en una piedra cercana.

La sensación del pasto en sus ropas le hizo reaccionar, levantando la mirada para descubrir a su atacante: un sapo, que caminaba erguido; vestía ropas extrañas, pantalón ajustado y chaqueta con hombreras, pero por sobre todo estaba la katana que llevaba sujeta a la cintura, la que rápidamente fue desenfundada por su portador. No sería un sapo gigante, pero entre sus dos metros de alto y gruesa y vigorosa contextura debía estar en los ciento cincuenta kilos (y seguramente se quedaba corto). Pero, por sobre todo, estaba esa velocidad abrumadora: si no lo había notado hasta que lo tuvo encima significaba que se había acercado a toda velocidad, desde más allá de su campo visual.

Había superado sin problemas su camuflaje parcial y lo había alcanzado en instantes. Y unas habilidades así sólo significaban un nivel de fuerza similar a un kage. Chojuro sabía de la existencia de sapos así entre las fuerzas de Uzumaki Namikase Naruto, pero el verlo así, frente a frente, era sencillamente impactante.

Kenshiro se quedó viendo al extraño con desconfianza. Las órdenes que tenían los sapos eran terminantes, y supuestamente todos los grupos humanos de los alrededores habían aceptado las instrucciones del Maestro Sennin sobre mantenerse lejos de esas tierras. Luego, era muy posible que el humano que trataba de infiltrarse fuese algún enemigo, y esa posibilidad le había hecho atacar primero (aunque sólo con intención de herir, nunca matar). Pero el joven era rápido, y había logrado ver su ataque con la anticipación suficiente para esquivarlo; eso, para Togo de los sapos del bosque, era suficiente para considerar al muchacho una amenaza. De allí que el maestro sapo había sacado su espada: no se confiaría con quien se mostraba tan capaz, no estando algo tan importante en juego.

Chojuro seguía tan desarmado como en la mañana, y a este rival no podría superarlo con la misma facilidad que a los jóvenes shinobi de Konoha. Quizás negociar con él… no, no con lo nerviosos que debían estar; el mismo hecho que el sapo lo atacara con tal nivel de fuerza apenas lo encontró era señal clara que debería cuidarse de quien lo confrontaba.

Kenshiro cargó contra su enemigo.

Casi un minuto estuvo el sapo lanzando cortes de chakra con su katana, esperando provocar alguna reacción en el joven de blanco. Pero el muchacho permanecía a la espera, esquivando los veloces ataques, concentrado más en evitar ser herido que en reducir a su enemigo, mientras el escándalo de los impactos de los ataques habían atraído a un par de decenas de sapos de los alrededores, que se mantenían a distancia (a sabiendas que ninguno de ellos alcanzaba el nivel de Togo-sama, y que por lo mismo era inútil que trataran de inmiscuirse en ese enfrentamiento).

En eso Kenshiro pudo notar algo: a medida que más y más sapos llegaban como espectadores, el humano reducía sus movimientos, cuidando siempre tener el espacio a sus espaldas despejado, como si… tratara de proteger a los sapos de sus ataques. Y esa era una conducta demasiado extraña en un enemigo. Decidido a salir de sus dudas, el sapo espadachín movió sus ataques de tal manera de obligar al joven humano a colocarse cerca de unos sapos recién llegados. Allí lo vio claramente: el de lentes, en vez de esquivar, aguantó la posición, recibiendo su golpe de chakra de lleno, el que apenas logró moverlo unos metros.

Chojuro había resistido allí, sin atreverse a evitar un golpe que habría dado de lleno a una pareja de sapos de poco más de un metro de alto, y con su chakra había reforzado su cuerpo para aguantar el golpe. Agitado, no tuvo tiempo de verificar el estado de los pequeños: el imponente sapo de hombreras se le lanzó a toda velocidad, aprovechando ese momento de distracción, lanzando un golpe descendente con su katana, apuntando a su pecho; el espadachín de Kiri, viendo apenas el golpe de su enemigo, eligió detener el impacto con sus manos desnudas, reforzadas con chakra, sujetando el acero de sapo y soportando la enorme fuerza de Kenshiro, la que hundió sus piernas en el húmedo y terroso suelo. Pero aguantó el ataque, y el chico pudo devolver el movimiento, aguantando la hoja metálica con su mano derecha mientras con la izquierda lanzaba una feroz contra, la que impactó en la cara del anfibio, enterrándose en la regordeta mejilla del batracio. Finalmente había podido contraatacar.

Chojuro sonrió. Y en apenas dos segundos su sonrisa desapareció: el sapo fornido no se movió ni siquiera unos centímetros, como si su cabeza fuera de granito. Y Kenshiro relajó su cuerpo, dejando que el joven humano de lentes retrocediera, mientras reía sonoramente y guardaba su espada; le preguntó al joven de lentes: _"Pudiste notar que te ataqué por el lado sin filo de mi espada, ¿verdad, muchacho?"_ ; Chojuro respondió: _"si, el brillo del filo te delató"_.

El sapo de hombreras ordena a todo mundo que vuelva a sus posiciones, mientras se sienta en el suelo, con su espada ya sujeta a su cintura. Se toma la cara, en el lugar donde ha recibido el golpe del joven, mientras le dice: _"Eres el segundo humano que me golpea así. Aunque el Maestro Sennin logró derribarme; pero tú no estabas peleando en serio, supongo"_. Chojuro, sentándose frente a él, le responde: _"Tanto como eso no. Sí te pegué en serio, pero creo que puedo hacerlo mejor si me esfuerzo. Simplemente no quería agotarme antes de la pelea contra Madara"_.

El sapo se disculpa con el joven por atacarlo así, tan intempestivamente, mientras se excusa de aquello debido a lo sospechoso que le pareció ver a un humano avanzar con ese tipo de camuflaje tan complejo, como si pretendiera hacer algo malo. Luego Kenshiro mira al chico directamente, y mientras reconoce su fuerza le dice que a pesar de aquello no puede permitirle pasar. En eso, y antes de que el joven conteste, llega al lugar Fukasaku, trayendo un paquete en sus manos. Kenshiro saluda al anciano maestro sapo respetuosamente, mientras escucha como el viejo le dice que el joven humano es un caso especial, y que se le permitirá el paso como una excepción.

El hijo de Fujita se inclina, reconociendo la autoridad del sapo mayor, y se retira, de regreso a su posición en la periferia.

.

.

.

Chojuro no comprendía el significado de esas cosas, hasta que pudo ver lo que se ocultaba en la parte más profunda de lo que le entrego Fukasaku.

De entrada el chico notó que el contenido del paquete que le trajo el anciano sapo eran ropas, calzado incluido. Al ver más al detalle pudo reconocer un uniforme nuevo de shinobi de Kirigakure, como el que usaba antes, cuando era escolta de la Mizukage. Pero lo que había más adentro de todo, como protegido, era único: su hitai-ate, sin los restos de la marca que le había hecho cuando lo dejó sobre la cama en que parecía dormir Terumi Mei, esa noche en el hospital de los samurai, cuando se separó de ella para iniciar su periplo como alumno de Mifune-sama.

No era uno diferente, era el mismo protector que usaba. Algo que sólo podía provenir de una persona, de su amada, su esposa…

"… _Mei… "_

El ninja de Kiri tomó con cuidado su banda shinobi, acercándola a su rostro. Allí pudo percibir un suave perfume; quizás sólo lo imaginaba, pero algo en él le indicaba que esa cosa llevaba el aroma de su Mei en ella. Lo revisó con cuidado, notando como en la parte de atrás estaba grabado un kanji, como una especie de nota hecha al rojo vivo: _"Victoria"_. Y supo que esas líneas provenían de ella, probablemente de su lava incandescente, la que la líder de la Niebla podía manejar incluso con sus delicados dedos.

Vio al anciano y no pudo evitar preguntar a qué se debía aquella sorpresa. Y el viejo sapo le contó lo que le habían dicho los hermanos Dokugama, quienes habían llegado con la respuesta de Godaime Mizukage…

 _La llegada de los mensajeros del Maestro Sennin sorprendió a la Quinta._

 _Ambos sapos negros se habían aparecido en medio de su sala de juntas, donde a esas horas se encontraba reunida con sus asesores y comandantes militares. Los sucesos de ese día exigían que se adoptasen preparativos para desplegar una fuerza de choque a fin de cooperar con sus aliados en el continente si es que los ejércitos de Akatsuki resultaban victoriosos en los Ríos y, como todos suponían, eso daba pie al inicio de una campaña de conquista por parte del falso Madara._

 _Aunque la inteligencia que manejaban las aldeas escondidas decía que gran parte de las tropas del enemigo habían sido eliminadas en la última batalla, aún se estimaba que el falso Madara contaba con entre diez y veinte mil elementos, que si bien eran insuficientes para un segundo ataque simultaneo si servirían para una campaña metódica de supresión de las milicias del Pacto y la Alianza, considerando que las distancias involucradas impedían una rápida concentración de fuerzas (y sinceramente nadie sabía si los sapos seguirían igual de cooperadores en ausencia de su líder humano)._

 _Esos eran los problemas que aquejaban a los mandos de Kiri cuando los mensajeros interrumpieron (aprovechando la autorización dada a ellos por Terumi Mei de interrumpirla incluso si estaba acompañada). Así, la quinta sombra del agua dispuso que la junta se pausara a fin de atender a sus visitantes, quienes seguramente traían algún mensaje importante._

 _Contra lo que la pelirroja suponía, los hermanos Dokugama no venían por encargo del Maestro Sennin, sino por el sapo viejo que conoció en Ame, Fukasaku. El anciano le comunicaba la partida de Chojuro y su deseo de intervenir en la batalla en los Ríos, y le solicitaba su parecer respecto a si debían detenerlo por la fuerza o no (incluso hiriéndolo en caso de ser necesario)._

 _La previsión de la pareja de sapos, como una profecía, se había cumplido, y Chojuro, habiéndose recuperado de sus graves heridas en tiempo récord, había partido al lugar donde se desarrollaría la última batalla. Era como si esos anfibios hubiesen visto algo en el chico y logrado anticipar el cómo reaccionaría, sin conocerlo realmente._

 _Para Mei aquello no tenía ningún sentido: Chojuro no era suicida, ni tuvo nunca aires de arrojado. Siempre fue un joven contenido, incluso tímido, que luchaba más por necesidad que por deseo de lucir, e incluso así terminaba metido en situaciones de vida y muerte. No concebía el motivo que lo impulsaba a querer inmiscuirse en la pelea del tal Uzumaki, y tampoco daba la impresión de confianza suprema en sus capacidades como para desear probarse a si mismo contra tipos del nivel del falso Madara. Pero algo impulsaba al joven espadachín, algo lo suficientemente fuerte como para llevarlo a arriesgar nuevamente su vida en algo que era ajeno al mismo (o, al menos, tan importante para él como para todos los otros shinobi existentes -o sea, nada que significara que fuera algo ineludible-)._

 _Y sólo una idea vino a su cabeza, la única lo suficientemente grande como para motivar a su Chojuro: ella. Era por causa suya que el chico iba de cabeza a enfrentar su destino._

 _El enmascarado los había atacado en Tetsu, dado muerte a su consejero Ao y casi la había matado también a ella; Chojuro había soportado llevarla en brazos, ignorando su propio cansancio para poder salvarla. Por ella había aceptado volverse un desertor de Kiri, a fin de quedar libre de someterse al infernal entrenamiento de Mifune (y que al menos en un par de ocasiones lo tuvo al borde de la muerte). Por ella había soportado el dolor, la soledad, la desesperanza, se había humillado mientras aceptaba en silencio el trato que le dio durante su viaje de regreso a Oto. Por ella había aceptado luchar, a sabiendas que ella pensaba que lo mejor era sacrificarse a si misma, y tomando para si la parte más dura de la batalla en Ame llevó su vida al límite. Era su amor el que alimentaba su orgullo, su deseo de ser útil, sus ánimos de vengar las ofensas inferidas por el maldito Madara, haciendo de Chojuro lo que nunca antes fue._

 _Y Mei descubrió que su deseo para con el chico, expresado cuando se separaron esa madrugada en el hospital de la capital del Hierro, finalmente se había cumplido: Chojuro había cambiado, revelando todo el potencial del que era capaz, el mismo que ella había intuido cuando lo veía sólo como su líder y que había tratado de sacar a la luz durante tantos años infructuosamente. La Mizukage no pudo evitar reír, nerviosa, pensando en que más que sus ánimos o sus palabras exigentes, el de lentes sólo necesitaba tener algo lo suficientemente valioso que proteger para desatar sus ataduras, y que eso valioso había terminado siendo sus mutuos sentimientos._

 _Y le dolía ser la responsable de ello, pero ya no podía oponerse a su deseo. Porque si como su líder y superior Godaime Mizukage tenía la autoridad para ordenarle detenerse y retroceder, como Terumi Mei, su esposa y amante, estaba desarmada: de la misma manera en que el chico la había desobedecido en la previa de la pelea contra el revivido Shinobigatana, ahora no escucharía sus razones para abandonar su propósito. Y no quería aparecer contrariando el deseo de su amado._

 _No. Aunque no fuese eso lo que deseaba. Aunque le doliera el simplemente dejarlo partir. Aunque al final muriera y una parte de ella se culpara por ello, por no intentar detenerlo. Chojuro ya no era el muchacho indeciso de antes, y si había optado por ir a los Ríos, nada de lo que dijera lo detendría: ante esa disyuntiva lo apropiado era aparecer apoyándolo y no minar su espíritu con un reproche que no serviría para evitar su marcha._

 _Mentiría, deseándole suerte._

 _Los sapos mensajeros vieron como la pelirroja los guiaba hacia su oficina, de la cual hizo salir a sus escoltas a fin de quedar a solas con el par de visitantes. Con rapidez sacó de uno de los cajones de su escritorio un paquete, preparado de antemano: era un conjunto completo de un uniforme shinobi de Kirigakure, dentro del cual estaba guardado el protector del chico, el "regalo" que Chojuro le dejó al abandonarla para ponerse en las manos del Taicho Supremo del Hierro, el cual la mujer había hecho reparar a fin de quitar la ominosa marca con que había sido tachado el símbolo de su aldea._

 _Mei se quedó unos instantes sosteniendo la banda metálica; luego, la acercó a su rostro, apoyándola contra su frente, mientras pensaba en qué decirle o cómo decirle lo que sentía en esos momentos. Al final, colocó su dedo índice derecho en su labio inferior, dentro de su boca, posando una pequeña gota de lava al rojo en la punta del mismo y, con cuidado, escribir con él: "Shori" (victoria), su deseo de triunfo para su esposo. Era lo único que se sentía capaz de hacer._

 _Los sapos vieron como la mujer esperaba a que la placa metálica se enfriara, mientras unas lagrimas corrían por las mejillas de la hermosa pelirroja. Mei se secó el rostro con el género del hitai-ate, descuidadamente, para luego regresarlo dentro del paquete que enviaría a Chojuro. Sin comprender aquello, los sapos sugirieron a la Mizukage que, si su deseo era el evitar que el chico fuese a la lucha, debía decírselo, y que incluso ellos podían tratar de detenerlo si es que aún así no quería cumplir su pedido, pero ella sólo les sonrió, respondiéndoles: "No, debo creer en él… ahora más que nunca… "_

 _Al final la pelirroja recuerda que Chojuro no tiene un arma consigo y, nerviosa, comienza a rebuscar en cada rincón de su despacho alguna espada olvidada por cualquiera, pero los hermanos Dokugama le dicen, al percatarse de lo que pretende, que aquello no es necesario, y que por ese lado el anciano Fukasaku tiene todo previsto._

 _Antes de dejarlos ir con su encargo la pelirroja le pide a los mensajeros anfibios que por favor le avisen apenas se tenga la certeza del resultado de la batalla de ese día, sea cual sea._

 _Los sapos se despiden de la Mizukage, quien queda sola. No puede evitar pensar que Mariko se pondrá furiosa con ella cuando se entere que le permitió a Chojuro partir sólo al mismo lugar a donde le ha prohibido a ella ir (en un mensaje que ha salido hace menos de media hora hacia la general del ejercito del Pacto en los Campos de Arroz)._

 _Mei toma aire profundamente, a fin de aclarar su cabeza, para luego partir de regreso a donde esperan sus consejeros: debe organizar todo para tener dispuesta un grupo de respuesta en caso de cualquier cosa, unos pocos escuadrones selectos que, bajo su mando personal, estarán disponibles para ser movilizados con la ayuda de los sapos de Myobokuzan en caso de ser necesario._

 _Y quiere creer que no lo necesitaran, y que todo acabará, finalmente, esa misma tarde._

.

.

.

Una vez que Chojuro se encuentra vestido con su uniforme (polera holgada de mangas largas y pantalón gris verdoso, calzado ninja corto sin punta, su habitual pectoral protector a cuyo centro lleva asegurada su hitai-ate y sus habituales lentes de marco cuadrado) no deja de impresionarse por un detalle: a pesar del tiempo transcurrido y de lo que su cuerpo había cambiado, la tenida le quedaba perfectamente, como si Mei hubiese aprendido sus medidas tan sólo de verlo aquella única noche que pasaron juntos (cuando tanto antes como después el uso de su armadura samurai alteraba a los extraños la percepción de su físico y su estatura). No es su tenida favorita, pero resulta innegable a quien lo vea su pertenencia a su aldea. No tiene armas y no sabe donde las conseguirá antes de llegar a su destino, lo que comenta para si mismo.

Pero Fukasaku, una vez que lo nota más presentable, le dice que él ha solucionado ese asunto. Le explica que el Maestro Sennin logró recuperar su espada (la katana larga que le regaló su maestro Mifune), pero que por su estado había sido enviada al Monte Myoboku para ser reparada por los los armeros sapos.

El sapo mayor realiza los sellos necesarios para invocar al encargado de traer la espada del joven. En una nube de humo blanca aparece un sapo de tres metros de alto, de color gris plateado, con gafas redondas y vistiendo un delantal de piel y guantes de cuero café. El recién llegado se inclina ante el anciano, señalando que trae consigo el encargo de Naruto-sama, así como la otra cosa.

Fukasaku recibe la katana que era del chico, para luego entregársela: la hoja ha debido ser forjada nuevamente, reforzándola con acero de sapos y mejorando así sus cualidades de canalización de chakra. Fuera de eso, es la misma espada que Chojuro recuerda, levemente más pesada pero igual de manejable. El joven agradece el trabajo al sapo armero, pidiéndole le diga qué le debe por el favor.

El armero, contrario a lo que Chojuro esperaba, le señala que necesita que haga algo por él. Con cuidado, el enorme sapo toma de su espalda un paquete envuelto en tela blanca, que le hacía recordar al chico el como llevaba antes a su _Hiramekarei_ ; el sapo deshace las amarras, dejando a la vista lo que parece ser una espada larga, más larga que su katana. Una sencilla funda de madera gris oculta la hoja del arma, la que al ser liberada muestra un color rojo cristalino, opaca a la luz del día; la espada completa tiene forma de katana, y su hoja es un poco más ancha, a fin de guardar las proporciones. Completa, el arma mide casi metro y medio, de los cuales treinta centímetros son para mango.

Chojuro, luego de contemplarla calmadamente, no puede evitar emocionarse: una _odachi_ (espada larga), pero a diferencia de las usuales no mostraba la curvatura propia de las enormes espadas diseñadas para acabar con bestias de gran tamaño. Diseñadas para su uso a dos manos, las odachi requieren una gran habilidad a fin de poder maniobrar en grandes arcos; de las espadas demoníacas, sólo _Kubikiribocho_ y _Hiramekarei_ (esta última sin sus transformaciones) podían ser calificadas como odachi por sus dimensiones, pero sus hojas rectas dificultaban su uso, sirviendo más de escudo o como armas contundentes, y no como armas de corte y estocada.

El armero sapo le ofrece la espada al joven, quien no resiste las ganas de probarla. Es ligera, muy ligera, y el hecho de que su hoja sea tan delgada para un arma de su porte facilita mucho su control. Agradecido, devuelve el arma al batracio, quien le dice: _"Esta arma es mi obra maestra, aquella con la cual dejé mi calidad de aprendiz y pasé a ser reconocido como maestro armero. Fue un proyecto personal en la cual conté con la ayuda del Maestro Sennin: mi idea era crear un arma para un humano que fuera capaz de acabar con facilidad con las enormes serpientes aliadas de sus enemigos; pero cuando estuvo completada Naruto-sama la rechazó, señalando que era demasiado grande para él._

 _Durante varias semanas estuve triste, pensando que el fruto de mi trabajo nunca sería de utilidad, hasta que Fukasaku-sama llegó a mi con el pedido de reparar su espada, Chojuro-dono. Y creí que, como pago por mis esfuerzos, usted podría recibirla y usarla para su verdadero propósito: el ayudar al heredero de Rikudo Sennin a triunfar sobre sus enemigos. Por favor, le ruego aceptar este humilde obsequio y ayudar al producto de mis manos a lograr su cumplir con su_ _cometido"._

El espadachín de Kiri trata de negarse, señalando que esa arma es demasiado para él, pero el armero se postra en el suelo: no desea que su trabajo sea desechado, y ya sea en manos del Sabio Sapo o de sus aliados es imperativo que aquella espada se use en el campo de batalla. El armero le asegura al joven de lentes que no se decepcionará de su calidad, y que está seguro que está a la altura de _Princesa Blanca_ , el arma del Maestro Sennin.

Resignado (la deuda que tiene con el enorme sapo por reparar su espada original lo obliga a ello), acepta humildemente el arma, mientras escucha al armero hablarle de sus cualidades: _"La hoja es una aleación de acero de sapos y cristal Kesshoseki pulverizado, que al ser sometido al fuego del horno de fragua ha mutado su color de aguamarina a rojo sangre; eso causa que su peso sea menor a una hoja cien por ciento metálica. El cristal, fuera de darle su color, es capaz de canalizar y almacenar chakra tanto propio como de ataques enemigos, a mucho mayor nivel que el acero, por lo que puede recargarse para un ataque masivo, y aumenta las cualidades de corte de la hoja, dándole un filo capaz de traspasar todo, incluso sin chakra"._

Era evidente que esa odachi había sido creada pensando en Uzumaki Naruto y en sus grandes reservas de chakra. Ahora le tocaba a él sacarle el máximo provecho a la misma (aunque no dejaba de ser extraño el tomar para si algo que era originalmente para alguien tan célebre y poderoso como el Densetsu no Sennin). Con cuidado devolvió la espada a su funda y tomó parte de las telas que la envolvían originalmente, creando una amarra para poder colgar el arma a su espalda (era demasiado grande para usarla en desenvaine).

A modo de despedida Chojuro le dijo al armero sapo que no pretendía conservar una espada tan valiosa: la usaría para conseguir la victoria de ese día, luchando junto al Maestro Sennin como un aliado más. Luego, con el honor de la victoria alcanzada, el arma volvería al Monte Myoboku a fin de quedar a disposición de alguien más digno de ella; por ello, tampoco le daría nombre: dejaría que los sucesos de la próxima lucha le dieran el nombre más adecuado a la misma.

Cuando el enorme sapo desapareció (dándole las gracias por el favor por enésima vez), seguido casi al instante por el anciano maestro sapo, el joven de lentes no pudo evitar pensar en su katana larga, ahora renacida y fortalecida por el trabajo de los sapos. La sacó de su funda a su cintura, tomándola con ambas manos y cargando su chakra en ella: la hoja brillaba con un suave color celeste agua. Tal vez la espada color sangre no tendría nombre, pero esa katana era especial para él, y merecía ser nombrada: " _Otohime"_ , la hija del Dios Dragón de los Mares, _Ryujin_ , la fuerza del mar y sirviente de Mizu.

Su espada tenía un nombre. Era hora de darle una fama acorde al mismo.

Hora de continuar su camino.

* * *

Cuando Fukasaku llegó de regreso al Monte Myoboku pudo notar como todo mundo se dirigía al bosque de hongos gigantes. Según se decía, Gamamaru-ojiji vería allí la pelea del heredero de Rikudo Sennin en su gran bola de cristal, y la mayoría de los sapos tenía deseos de estar al corriente de los sucesos de esa tarde.

Mientras se dirigía hacia aquél lugar (suponía que su amada esposa estaría con los demás sapos allí reunidos) pudo notar a lo lejos, en la misma explanada donde se habían reunido los sapos para ser organizados el día de la batalla de las cinco aldeas, como Gamabunta organizaba sus huestes, cincuenta sapos de su guardia personal y otros cien sapos guerreros de las otras familias de sapos: ese grupo eran todos los combatientes que quedaban en la tierra sagrada de los sapos, una fuerza reducida pensada para ser el núcleo de la tercera ola de ataque. No era algo que deseara, pero el gran sapo yakuza sabía que debían estar todos listos para intervenir en caso de ser necesario (además de sumarse la preocupación del enorme batracio de la cicatriz por su esposa Gamani -que se encontraba en los Ríos como parte del segundo grupo, el del plan de contingencia- y por sus "pequeños", Tatsu y Kishi, que seguramente terminarían metidos en primera lineas en la pelea contra esas bestias).

En eso, un ruido como de euforia se multiplica entre los sapos: las serpientes de la Caverna Ryuchi se han comunicado solicitando una tregua formal, informando que el sennin de las serpientes se ha marginado del conflicto entre los sapos y su líder humano y el tal Madara. Una buena noticia que nadie se esperaba, y por la cual el anciano maestro sapo acelera el paso, buscando a los mensajeros del chico rubio a fin de que le comunicaran esa novedad. Y es que sin el tal Kabuto, ni las serpientes gigantes ni los revividos estarían presentes en la batalla final.

Las probabilidades de triunfo aumentaban.

Fukasaku pudo encontrar a los mensajeros del Maestro Sennin junto al Gran Sapo Sabio, quien le informó que Naruto ya tenía conocimiento de las novedades respecto a las serpientes (había visto más temprano por su bola de cristal como el rubio recibía a la mensajera de las serpientes), y que aquello era algo que esperaba después de la batalla que tuvo en Iwa. Por lo visto su discípulo humano estaba al tanto de todo, y mantenía el contacto con sus aliados al mínimo (seguramente para que no se difundiera la noticia de su nuevo ojo, de la cual fuera de su equipo personal de sapos y de él nadie más conocía). Pudo ver como en las cercanías del enorme hongo en que estaba apoyado Gamamaru-ojiji se encontraban, ya vestidos y armados, los cuatro escoltas del joven rubio, a la espera de ser convocados a la pelea.

Su esposa Shima finalmente apareció, seguida de cerca por Killer Bee, quien le insistía a la anciana que le llevaran de regreso al continente, a fin de poder darle una mano a su compañero jinchuriki, pero la pequeña sapa era sorda a sus pedidos, mientras le sugería que si estaba tan apurado como para no esperar hasta la noche podía tratar de irse a pie del santuario sapo: seguramente a alguien de sus capacidades y velocidad el camino terrestre sólo le tomaría un par de días (en vez de el mes que se supone tomaba cruzar el laberinto que era la entrada al territorio sapo), siempre y cuando no se perdiera. El shinobi de gafas sólo se quedó allí, en el suelo, mascullando contra sus secuestradores y la inutilidad de tenerlo allí sin hacer nada. Pero Naruto había tenido razón, y el shinobi mayor no intentaría obligar a ningún sapo a llevarlo por la fuerza: los apreciaba demasiado como para aparecer forzándolos a hacer cualquier cosa.

Fukasaku se aproxima al portador del Hachibi, pidiéndole que tenga paciencia: es esencial que el ocho colas se mantenga fuera del alcance del falso Madara, a fin de evitar que pueda intentar la captura de ambos jinchuriki. Además, los deseos de Naruto son claros: en caso de caer le corresponderá a él el continuar la guerra contra Akatsuki. Bee fingía aceptar el deseo del chico, pero por dentro bullía de rabia por verse postergado y se prometía a si mismo el darle la peor paliza de su vida a su joven amigo y alumno cuando lo volviera a ver por dejarlo fuera de todo eso.

Al final el anciano maestro sapo se colocó junto a su esposa, besando su mejilla, mientras le pedía que le acompañara a buscar un lugar junto a Gamamaru. Al llegar allí, vieron como de la gran esfera de cristal vidente se veía a un pelinegro correr por entre los árboles, a quien ambos ancianos reconocieron. Notando como el humano llamaba la atención de la pareja, el Gran Sapo Sabio le dijo al macho: _"Si, viejo amigo. Recuerda que te dije que era necesario que los hijos de Hagoromo se unieran para cumplir el propósito de su padre; confío en que juntos logren la victoria. Y si a eso le sumas ese muchacho que tan buena impresión dejó en el joven Maestro Sennin, las probabilidades se ven muy buenas"_. Fukasaku no puede evitar notar admiración por la habilidad del pelinegro para superar el bloqueo de los sapos, pero Gamamaru sólo ríe con voz cansada, mientras le señala: _"En realidad aprovechó el escándalo hecho por el muchacho de la niebla y Togo-kun para colarse sin ser notado. Una movida bastante lista, si me preguntas, jeje"_.

El sol estaba ya en su camino descendente. Probablemente Naruto comía a esa hora, y el Gran Sapo Sabio se entretenía mostrando el despliegue de los grupos de sapos en el País de los Ríos.

Aun quedaban unas horas antes de la pelea, y el compañero de Rikudo Sennin se guardaba la imagen del heredero del sabio de los seis caminos para cuando llegara al campo de batalla. Estaba ansioso de ver la reacción de los sapos ante la nueva imagen de su muy querido compañero humano.

* * *

Una figura femenina, de rostro decidido y vistoso cabello rosa, salió a toda carrera de la oficina del Hokage. Eran ya las tres de la tarde y para esa hora el grupo bajo su mando debería estar esperándole en las afueras de la aldea.

Hatake Kakashi se quedó en su despacho, en compañía de los dos escoltas jounin que le acompañaban a todas horas (en previsión de que el ataque que había sufrido previo al ataque de Akatsuki a la aldea de la Hoja se repitiera). No sabía que hacer en esas circunstancias, y tampoco era como que pudiera pedir quedarse a solas unos momentos: la orden de la líder Senju (quien después del ataque del enemigo a la aldea y de su mando asumido había alcanzado un nuevo renombre en medio de las figuras de autoridad habituales en Konoha) era terminante y nadie, ni siquiera él, tenía ganas de discutirla. Comprendía que todas esas precauciones eran necesarias -y tampoco es como si esos dos rostros fríos y formales de sus guardianes le distrajeran especialmente-.

El día había transcurrido en calma, y luego de la ordenada evacuación efectuada a primeras horas de la mañana el silencio era el elemento dominante en la villa. Una calma forzada que sólo había sido interrumpida por la llegada hacia unas horas de parte del equipo Taka y sus novedades.

Lo sucedido con el chico pelinaranjo era lamentable: el tal Jugo resultaba bastante prometedor y contaba con las simpatías de los miembros del cuerpo shinobi por su carácter calmo y cooperador. Pero más importante que eso, eran las bajas de parte del enemigo. Y es que el saber a ciencia cierta que otro miembro principal de Akatsuki caía, estando tan cerca la batalla final entre Naruto y esos infelices, no dejaba de ser algo positivo.

Ciertamente dicho resultado no había estado ni en sus cálculos más optimistas cuando decidió dejar a Sasuke en libertad de acción, sin ejercer ninguna medida de coerción cuando él y sus compañeros (cada uno por su lado) habían abandonado su confinamiento dentro de los muros de la aldea. Había contado con que esos tres (Karin, Jugo y Suigetsu) lograran refrenar a su líder pelinegro en su propósito de intervenir en la próxima batalla, pero en vez de eso se habían transformado en sus cómplices y ayudantes. Pero incluso eso último era algo bueno: tener a quienes proteger cerca suyo (porque era evidente lo mucho que el joven líder Uchiha estimaba a sus compañeros de equipo) lo haría actuar de forma más prudente.

Pero nada había resultado como lo anticipó Rokudaime Hokage, y en vez de eso tenía ante si dos muertes que cambiaban totalmente el escenario que aquél se había planteado. Y quería pensar que era algo bueno, y que la muerte de Zetsu era suficiente para inclinar la balanza del lado del hijo de su maestro, compensando así el hecho de que Sasuke iba ahora a la pelea en un estado mental y emocional poco menos que deseable. Y Kakashi temía que la faceta vengadora que cargaban todos los Uchiha se manifestara y que su alumno rebelde terminara cometiendo alguna estupidez (como ya tantas veces lo había hecho).

Pero al menos Sakura daba muestras de sensatez, y había tenido el cuidado de concurrir ante él para informarle su propósito de desobedecer las órdenes dadas sobre permanecer en la aldea. La chica no había ido a pedir permiso, solo a avisar, y es que tenía claro el cómo procedería ese día. Y el peliplateado sabía que su alumna no mentía: los recursos que se le habían confiado (sus nueve compañeros) eran demasiado valiosos para la estrategia de defensa de la aldea, y ella era lo suficientemente razonable para no arriesgar sus vidas en un arrebato de orgullo o heroísmo. No, Sakura no era ni como Sasuke ni como Naruto, y estaba demasiado consciente de lo que se jugaban ese día.

El Hokage se levantó de su silla, dirigiendo sus pasos al ventanal que a sus espaldas permitía una vista clara de la aldea. Trató de fijar sus ojos hacia el noroeste, hacia donde estaba el paraje en el cual acabaría todo. Obviamente era incapaz de ver nada más allá de los altos muros de madera que protegían la aldea, pero era capaz de imaginarse aquel lejano país donde el enemigo esperaba. Esa idea, la de los muros que bloqueaban su ahora mermada visión, le hizo recordar las palabras que compartió con el Maestro Sennin allí, en el Monte Myoboku, la misma noche del ataque del ejército de Akatsuki a las Aldeas Escondidas…

 _Naruto había estado buscando a su antiguo jounin-sensei a altas horas de la noche._

 _Ya con los preparativos principales terminados y una vez listos todos sus arreglos para partir a la mañana siguiente al encuentro de Neji, se había dado el trabajo de ir al hospital de campaña de los sapos, ubicado en el bosque a la orilla de la laguna azulada. La noche estaba bastante húmeda (sobre todo por la neblina que generaba en su superficie el cuerpo acuoso y que tendía a moverse hacia los árboles), por lo que los anfibios a cargo del cuidado nocturno de los enfermos habían repartido mantas y levantado sendas fogatas alrededor del espacio donde, para esas horas, habían casi seis mil humanos, de todas edades y tamaños, bajo cuidado a fin de poder ser enviados de regreso a sus respectivas aldeas cuando la situación en ellas mejorara._

 _La mayoría de los heridos de Konoha habían sido ya enviados de regreso, salvo por los casos más complejos (como Ebizu, el jounin-sensei de Konohamaru y sus compañeros, quien a pesar de haber sido estabilizado había perdido tanta sangre luego de verse con su brazo arrancado durante la batalla que los sapos lo mantenían bajo observación permanente). De allí que al rubio maestro sennin le había sorprendido enterarse que Kakashi-sensei seguía allí, en el monte, y que dejando el hospital de los sapos había salido a caminar._

 _La luna creciente iluminaba el cielo._

 _Kakashi había llegado al borde del bosque de los sapos, y su mirada estaba posada en la gran llanura donde miles de tiendas estaban levantadas. Los anfitriones se movían por cientos por entre los refugiados, repartiendo comida y ropas; de tanto en tanto algún grupo era movido de una tienda y trasladado a alguno de los sellos de transporte, a fin de ser trasladados de regreso a las aldeas o a la periferia de las mismas. Aunque para esa hora, las una de la madrugada, el movimiento había disminuido mucho y la gente optaba por dormir, resignados a pasar la noche en medio del croar nocturno de los batracios._

 _Una voz interrumpió sus pensamientos:_

 _\- No es muy listo estar aquí arriba. Son veinte metros hasta el suelo y no está en sus mejores condiciones, Kakashi-sensei, y eso sin considerar que su percepción de profundidad ha quedado arruinada… aunque ahora que lo pienso mejor, en realidad casi todo el tiempo estaba con un sólo ojo._

 _\- ¿Tratas de animarme, Naruto?_

 _\- No exactamente. Es más bien distraerlo de lo que sea que ocupa su cabeza._

 _El peliplateado gira su vista a su derecha, en donde el rubio se sostiene apenas de una saliente del enorme árbol en que está sentado. Sin saber porqué, decide comenzar a mecerse, a ver si su joven discípulo se pone nervioso. Pero Naruto ignora el movimiento, dejando que el vaivén mueva su cuerpo peligrosamente; Kakashi se frena, mientras suspira cansado:_

 _\- Es extraño. A pesar de que estás devastado logras mantener ese mismo rostro sonriente, Naruto; ¿cómo lo haces?_

 _\- Experiencia. Usted sabe, los años viviendo con miedo, sufriendo el desprecio de todo el mundo. Debo tener la mejor sonrisa fingida de todos; soy el mayor mentiroso de todo el mundo. O quizás no, ¿verdad, Kakashi-sensei?_

 _\- Verdad, podría darte clases en eso. Aunque creo que ya no necesitas de mis lecciones: has madurado mucho, muchacho. Incluso diría que has superado por mucho a tus padres, que en paz descansen._

 _\- No diría tanto, sólo… crecí. Y vaya que me hacía falta._

 _\- Ni tanto. Me gustaba como eras antes, más alocado y ruidoso; ¿lo recuerdas? cuando aún podía decir que era más fuerte que ti, de aquí -toca el brazo de Naruto-, de aquí -apunta con sus dedos al corazón del rubio- y de aquí -tocando su frente-. Pero ese tiempo ya pasó, y ahora ni siquiera soy capaz de ayudarte._

 _El Hokage aprieta sus labios, mientras continúa…_

 _\- Lo siento, Naruto… por no escucharte cuando me hablaste esa noche en el hospital… por no escucharte nunca. Si hubiese tomado en serio tu advertencia habría hecho todo lo posible por acabar con el enfrentamiento con la Alianza y nos habríamos preocupado de defender nuestros hogares. Debimos tener a todas nuestras fuerzas defendiendo Konoha, y no perdiendo el tiempo lejos de casa._

 _\- No creo que fuera tan así. Seguramente no estaba en condiciones de ignorar a los ejércitos de la Alianza. No habría sido del todo prudente des-proteger la frontera o el País de las Olas…_

 _\- Al principio, tal vez. Pero cuando pude ver lo que podías hacer, debí haberte dado la razón. Pero… fui incapaz de ver en lo que te habías convertido. Me negaba a creer que de alguna manera eras mejor; he vivido tanto tiempo con la admiración de todos que simplemente soy incapaz de creer que un mocoso de la mitad de mi edad tenga la razón en contra de mis propias ideas. Es como si no hubiese aprendido nada de ver a tu padre y comprender que la edad no es reflejo de madurez, o de capacidad, o de liderazgo._

 _\- Yo también, sensei. Debí ser más diplomático, comprender que por mucho que insistiera no me harían caso así como así, pero no sabía qué mas hacer sin aparecer obligándolos a seguirme. Y no quiero pensar que eso sea lo mejor: me niego a creer que necesitan de mi para hacer lo correcto._

 _\- Los humanos somos egoístas, Naruto._

 _\- Sí, Tsunade-obaachan me dijo lo mismo. No soy tonto, Kakashi-sensei, o al menos no tanto como para no notar lo evidente. ¿Sabe? Una parte de mi se plantea cada día si hago lo correcto, si quizás no debería dejar de imitar lo que hizo Rikudo Sennin e involucrarme más, dejar de ser una fuerza neutral y hacerme cargo, realmente cargo. Ame me ha pedido repetidas veces ser su nuevo líder; Iwa y Kumo están tan devastadas que bastaría con que lo dijera para que se sometieran a mi mando, y creo no equivocarme si es que dijera que seguramente, si es que derroto a Akatsuki, las demás aldeas y países aceptarían gustosos mi autoridad, y así convertirme en una especie de emperador y protegerlos a todos bajo mi guía._

 _\- Nunca me imaginé que pudieras pensar así, Naruto._

 _\- ¿Cómo así?_

 _\- Ambicioso._

 _\- ¿Porqué no? ¿Acaso usted no aceptaría esa responsabilidad para proteger a todos, para evitar la pobreza, el abuso, el abandono? ¿no aceptaría ensuciar su nombre para darles a todos una buena vida, darles paz y felicidad?_

 _\- Pero si piensas así, ¿porqué no lo haces? Creo conocerte lo suficiente para saber que lo harías bien. O al menos eso quiero creer._

 _\- Sólo hay una cosa que me detiene: ¿y después? ¿qué pasará después?_

 _\- ¿Después?_

 _\- No seré eterno. Nadie lo es, y si opto por esa solución cuando me vaya todo se irá al demonio. Ese es el problema de plantearme como el único capaz de lograr esas cosas, el volverme irreemplazable. El Gran Sapo Sabio me ha contado sobre los días cuando el Sabio de los Seis Caminos enseñaba en la tierra, lo maravilloso y pacífico que era todo. Pues bien, Rikudo murió y todo se fue a la mierda casi de inmediato, con sus hijos como los principales responsables de la destrucción de su obra. Y lo siento, pero soy incapaz de ignorar ese hecho con la excusa de que ya no estaré aquí. Quiero hacer mucho más, lo suficiente para que todo se vuelva siquiera un poco mejor, de tal manera que cuando no esté nadie me extrañe, porque seré poco más que un nombre famoso: quiero enseñarles a todos a hacer lo correcto, y comprendo que en el proceso se cometerán errores. Mi única meta es estar allí para subsanar esos errores, de tal manera que el alumno aprenda y le enseñe a sus descendientes, y que la maldad que vive en todos nosotros permanezca allí, oculta en lo más profundo de nuestro ser, simplemente porque aprendimos a sentir vergüenza de ella, no a vanagloriarnos o a enorgullecernos de lo que podemos lograr por el camino fácil._

 _Kakashi aparta la mirada del rubio, avergonzado por lo que acaba de oír. No puede evitar comparar la nueva convicción de su más aventajado discípulo y lo pequeño que él parece en comparación: toda su vida tratando de encajar dentro de lo deseable para un shinobi, obedeciendo órdenes y calmando su conciencia con aquella idea aprendida del que fuera su mejor amigo, sobre proteger a tus compañeros; siempre con su mundo reducido a si mismo, sus compañeros y su aldea. Ahora comprende a cabalidad el reclamo que el mismo Naruto le hizo hace menos de un mes, cuando tomando el papel de maestro le criticó por negarse a ver más allá de los límites que se había auto-impuesto, como negándose a aceptar que puede hacer mucho más. Y Kakashi se ve como realmente es: un hombre común, minúsculo, que se ha negado toda una vida a hacer algo más con la fuerza y la posición que el destino le ha dado. Y Naruto adquiere ante él una nueva dimensión: luz, más de la que puede tolerar, imbuido en una meta tan simple pero a la vez tan grande._

 _El chico tenía razón: ya no puede volver a Konoha, no cuando su camino parece apuntar tan lejos. Uzumaki Namikase Naruto nunca será un dios, porque un dios no sirve como ejemplo para nadie; no será nada más que un hombre con un humilde sueño, y deberá luchar cada día de su vida por mantenerse como uno más, demostrando con sus actos que lo que pide de todos, que aprendan a rechazar su mal interior y a hacer lo bueno y correcto, es posible y no se necesita ser alguien único o especial para lograrlo. El chico será un profeta, un mensajero, pero no para darle a los hombres poder como el primer Rikudo Sennin, sino para darles algo más, algo mucho más simple y sencillo, pero no por eso menos esquivo: les dará fe, pero no en lo que él puede lograr, sino en lo que pueden lograr por ellos mismos._

 _Y no serán las maravillas que pueda lograr con su gran poder las que marcarán al hijo de Kushina y Minato ante todos, sino las cosas simples que cualquier puede hacer (y que vistas en los poderosos sorprenden porque implicar renunciar al privilegio del poder). No será nunca como el Sabio de los Seis Caminos, ni un santo conocido por sus milagros. Sólo será Naruto Sennin, Naruto el Sabio, dueño de la sabiduría más básica de todas, una que tiene la cualidad de estar al alcance de todos._

 _Y el Hokage piensa que tal vez lo logre. Y que lo que no han podido lograr ni la fuerza ni las tragedias ni el heroísmo lo consiga Naruto de esa forma._

 _Es una esperanza tonta, pero aún sigue siendo eso, esperanza._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Cinco minutos han pasado con ambos shinobi en silencio, sentados en la copa de un árbol._

 _Extrañamente Naruto no se ha ido, como si esperara algo más de su jounin-sensei._

 _Y Kakashi reacciona: el joven le da la oportunidad de sacarse de su cabeza una idea que lo ha atormentado todo el día, casi tanto como la tragedia de la batalla:_

 _\- ¿Porqué no me lo contaste, Naruto? ¿porqué ocultarlo?_

 _\- ¿Obito?_

 _\- Si, Obito._

 _\- Realmente no lo sé. Al principio era la incertidumbre: lo que tenía eran sospechas, que por fuertes que fueran podían derrumbarse con la misma facilidad. Luego, cuando me convencí de que realmente se trataba de él, cuando comprendí todo lo que me dijo cuando lo enfrenté en las Sombras, supe que debía decírselo, pero me negué. Quería creer que lo estaba protegiendo: de lo poco que nos contó sabía que su antiguo compañero era alguien sagrado, y no pretendía destruir su imagen para usted si es que lograba eliminarlo antes de que supiera la verdad. Sé lo que siento respecto a Sasuke, e intuía que para usted Obito era mucho, muchísimo más importante. No quería lastimarlo._

 _\- Pero al final termine conociendo la verdad, y de la peor manera posible._

 _\- ¿Y qué piensa de él? ¿acaso hay allí esperanzas de redención?_

 _\- No sé qué pensar. Recién empiezo a comprender sus motivaciones, pero aún aceptándolas como válidas no puedo racionalizar sus decisiones. Había muchas, muchísimas formas de encarar su rabia y su sentimiento de pérdida, pero mi compañero ha elegido la peor de todas; y no ha sido por equivocación, sino que lo ha hecho conscientemente, casi placenteramente. Está en un punto en que disfruta causar dolor; es más, perdonó mi vida sólo para ver mi sufrimiento, y temo que hará cosas peores para causar ese sentimiento en todos los que desprecia y culpa como artífices de sus pérdidas._

 _\- ¿Y qué fue lo que lo rompió?_

 _\- Quiero creer que fue por Rin, nuestra compañera y su amor, por perderla y perderse con ella. Pero eso simplemente no basta, no para todo lo que ha hecho; es más como si lo sucedido con nuestra compañera de equipo y su deceso hubiesen sido el detonante de una gran mina que se alimentó por años, y que estaba lista a estallar. Quizás había algo dentro de él, algo que simplemente no podía eludir porque era parte de su naturaleza y que nunca fui capaz de ver._

 _\- El legado Uchiha._

 _\- ¿Qué dices?_

 _\- Cosas que he oído respecto a la carga que representan los ojos rojos. Cosas que escuché de Itachi, de Sasuke, del Gran Sapo Sabio; una idea compartida por todos ellos, como si la maldad fuese inherente a ellos, a su legado. Cosas que he oído en otras partes, sobre clanes dotados de gran poder que fueron consumidos por el mismo y sólo deseaban el camino de la sangre y la muerte._

 _\- Una idea macabra, pero salvaría el recuerdo de mi amigo perdido: podría decir que simplemente sucumbió a algo más fuerte que él. Que toda su bondad y alegría fueron insuficientes para salvarlo._

 _\- No, me niego a aceptarlo. Eso sería como aceptar que Sasuke está condenado, y que tarde o temprano caerá nuevamente en la oscuridad. No pienso nunca aceptar el mal como algo ineludible: hacerlo sería como reconocer que estoy perdiendo el tiempo._

 _\- ¿Lo perdonarías acaso, Naruto?_

 _\- No lo sé. Deseo creer que si, que como acepté a Kurama, a Nagato y a Konan-sensei soy capaz perdonar lo que el enmascarado ha hecho. Pero luego pienso en cada uno de los que murieron por su locura, en lo que Sasuke haría si es que llego a insinuar que merece una oportunidad, en lo que tendría que sacrificar por ese miserable… y prefiero creer que está podrido, irremediablemente perdido, y que matarlo es hacerle un favor. No soy un ángel, también tengo oscuridad dentro de mi, y no puedo evitar sentir que dejar lo que Obito ha hecho sin castigo sólo alimentaría mi parte sombría. Sinceramente prefiero acabar con él antes de oír cualquier explicación o palabra suya, y quedarme con la idea de que era lo único posible._

 _\- Entiendo. No te exigiré nada respecto a su vida: por primera vez confiaré en ti al ciento por ciento, Uzumaki Namikase Naruto. Si consideras que debe pagar sus crímenes con su vida, lo aceptaré en silencio, porque en este momento eres, a mis ojos, la encarnación de lo justo. Digo, si el mismo joven que pudo encontrar algo que rescatar en la Akatsuki Konan me dice que en Uchiha Obito no queda humanidad, deberé creerlo, por más que mi corazón me insista en lo contrario…_

 _Un suspiro de resignación sale de la boca del Hokage, quien decide saltar de regreso al suelo. Con las ideas más claras, Hatake Kakashi considera que es tiempo de descansar y de dejar a su alumno más escandaloso seguir su camino. Los días que se vienen será pesados y, por sobre todo, trascendentales para sus vidas, y no quiere que un momento de debilidad le haga suplicar por el asesino de masas, no cuando lo que lo motivaría a pedir piedad no es la compasión, sino el deseo de acallar sus propias culpas para con el amigo que una vez dejó partir, causando que se perdiera en la oscuridad._

Un anbu entra rauda a la oficina del Hokage, avisando de la salida del escuadrón de Haruno Sakura y solicitando instrucciones para su intercepción, pero el peliplateado ordena que no se haga nada: ellos cuentan con su autorización para lo que hacen.

Kakashi ordena al recién llegado que convoque a los mandos de la aldea. Desea conocer el estado general de la misma y la disposición de las fuerzas para una eventual movilización. Los cinco mil shinobi que permanecen dentro de Konoha deben estar listos para el combate, a fin de poder hacer frente a Akatsuki en caso de que logren superar al rubio.

Esa idea, la muerte de Naruto, le molesta más que nada. Sinceramente tiene mucho por lo que responder a los muertos y no desea sumar una cosa más a su haber, no sea que cuando muera y pase al otro mundo Minato, Kushina, Tsunade, Jiraiya, Hiruzen y Hinata no lo dejen en paz.

* * *

Las siete de la tarde.

Hace ya casi cuatro horas que la pequeña serpiente anaranjada que vino con el mensaje de tregua de los habitantes de la Caverna Ryuchi se había marchado. Eso era una preocupación menos para la dura jornada que se le venía.

Era verdad que el enmascarado no había señalado una hora en especial para su pelea, pero sinceramente no esperaría más. Había terminado su última práctica con clones y su nuevo dojutsu activo hace poco más de media hora, y con su cuerpo ya descansado se sentía listo para ir al encuentro de su enemigo.

Ese sería el final. Después de ese día, al menos uno de ellos moriría.

En otras circunstancias Naruto se habría llevado consigo a varios grandes combatientes (Sasuke y su equipo, Bee, Darui, Shikamaru, Gaara, Maito Gai, Lee, la Mizukage, los cuatro grandes maestros sapos, Iwagama, Gamabunta, y así podía seguir sumando hasta hacer unos cuarenta o cincuenta) a fin de mejorar sus posibilidades, pero sabía que al final todo eso sólo se decidiría por lo que pasara entre él y Obito, por lo que contar con más ayudas sólo habría servido para aumentar el número de bajas. Eso, el ir sin más apoyo que Kurama y ese nuevo ojo, habría sido demasiado imprudente en cualquier otro caso, pero con lo que había preparado con la ayuda de los sapos contaba con que, pasara lo que pasara, la historia de Akatsuki terminaría esa tarde.

Y nuevamente pidió en su corazón que los sapos sobrevivieran ese día, aunque él cayera. No quería más muertes sobre su conciencia.

Esa misma convicción le hizo darse cuenta lo diferente que era de su enemigo, de cuya locura estaba ya convencido. Por eso, se repitió unas palabras que se decía desde hace un par de días como un dogma, nacidas luego de su conversación con Kakashi y la advertencia hecha por Neji: " _No soy un vengador: Soy justicia. Si tomo la vida de Uchiha Obito será porque es el precio de sus faltas y sus crímenes, no para saciar mis deseos de sangre. No importa lo que tenga en mi corazón, ni en mis pensamientos: si algo queda que rescatar en él actuaré en consecuencia y no perpetuaré el camino del odio; pero si debe morir, será rápido y sin dolor. Soy el Densetsu no Sennin, y debo hacer lo correcto, siempre"._

Antes de partir el rubio se quitó la pañoleta negra que usaba en su cabeza; ese acto era el símbolo de que dejaba su luto y su venganza allí, fuera de esa pelea. Aseguró su wakizashi a su espalda baja, y colocó su kunai de acero blanco en la cintura. Iría sin su capa de viaje: no deseaba manchar el nombre de "sapo" en su espalda con sangre.

Se agachó para tomar un pote de ramen instantáneo, que había sido su almuerzo: estaba frío, y sólo quedaba algo de caldo saborizado en él, el que bebió de un sorbo, juntando luego saliva para quitarse el gusto de la boca. Era extraño, pero sentía como si esa "comida" artificial fuese confianza líquida, y no pudo evitar recordar lo mucho que llegó a conocerlo Konan-sensei y cómo también le hizo comer ramen para animarlo antes de su pelea contra sus compañeros de Konoha, en lo que terminó siendo su última pelea contra el enmascarado de Akatsuki.

Naruto reunió sus cosas en el piso, activando su sello de almacenaje para guardar todo: tienda, ropas, vajilla, basura. No pretendía regresar allí después de su victoria, y no era correcto dejar sucio tan bello paraje (aunque ya no tan bello con todos los cráteres y rocas destrozadas que se veían en los alrededores de la cascada).

Estaba listo para partir. Activó su modo del manto de chakra del nueve colas a fin de poder correr hasta el lugar de la pelea: poco menos de cincuenta kilómetros hasta su destino.

Si, quince minutos serían suficientes para llegar relajado, y ese calentamiento extra le sentaría bastante bien.


	57. Chapter 57

Sakura sintió la perturbación en el aire, un gran poder que avanzaba desde mucho más al oeste de su posición actual.

Los sapos cercanos confirmaron sus sospechas: Naruto avanzaba a pie, a toda carrera, en dirección a los destruidos restos del cuartel de Akatsuki en el País de los Ríos. Tan descuidado como siempre, evidenciando incluso a kilómetros de distancia el gran chakra que portaba, como si fuese algún tipo de aviso luminoso, anunciando a todo mundo su presencia.

Gamani, la esposa de Gamabunta y líder del frente sur del ejército sapo distribuido en el País de los Ríos, observó con rostro curioso a la joven kunoichi, cuya faz evidenciaba una sonrisa tenue, como si algo dentro de su cabeza le hiciera gracia. Hace poco más de media hora había llegado al encuentro del equipo liderado por la pelirrosa, que según la misma Sakura le había informado se había aparecido allí con el propósito de servir de segundo grupo de ataque, listos y dispuestos para intervenir en apoyo de los sapos en caso de que Naruto cayera ante Akatsuki.

La hembra sapo, de armadura y con su naginata firmemente sujeta, se percató de que en el equipo de la muchacha venían tres combatientes, incluyendo a la chica, que tenían un nivel de chakra suficiente como para poder pretender pasar el bloqueo de los sapos, pero era como si los shinobi de Konoha no quisieran forzar su camino, y esperaban.

En vista de que una pelea no sería aconsejable, y recordando lo mucho que la pelirrosa había hecho en la pelea en Kirigakure, Gamani decidió decirle a los recién llegados el motivo de obligarlos a permanecer a tanta distancia del lugar de la batalla: Naruto había preparado un ataque masivo, que involucraría a la totalidad de los sapos distribuidos en la periferia del país; dicho ataque, una técnica de fuinjutsu Uzumaki, implicaba el uso de un sello especial, creado por el mismo Sabio Legendario, el que servía para canalizar el chakra puro de cualquier usuario del mismo, enfocándolo y concentrándolo en una especie de rayo destructor. Era una "técnica final", que dejaba a su usuario sin fuerzas para nada por varios minutos, un recurso destinado al auto sacrificio a fin de eliminar a un enemigo superior en fuerzas, que desde el lugar del impacto causaba una explosión que, según la fuerza base de su usuario, podía destruir un área de más de cien metros de radio, reduciendo todo a polvo (considerando el poder generado por un sapo combatiente promedio). La idea detrás de todo era que la combinación de ese ataque, hecho por todos los sapos reunidos para esa tarea, aseguraría un nivel de destrucción tal que acabaría con lo que quedara de Akatsuki en caso de que el rubio cayera derrotado.

Al principio ninguno de los shinobi entendió las palabras de la enorme hembra sapo; luego, Shikaku notó como los sapos distribuían fajos de sellos entre los batracios cercanos y llevaban otros tantos a los que se supone estaban más alejados. El Nara le indicó aquello a la pelirrosa, y ella, comprendiendo el gesto, le consultó a Gamani cuántos sapos tenían preparados. Allí supo qué tan grande era todo.

El plan de respaldo de Naruto era hacer desaparecer el País de los Ríos, usando a los sapos para aquello.

La comandante sapo les indicó a los humanos que apenas la batalla diera señas de iniciar ellos avanzarían hasta posicionarse a diez kilómetros del lugar de la pelea. Eso era mucho más cerca de lo que Naruto había indicado originalmente, pero querían estrechar el perímetro para el caso de tener que ejecutar el plan de contingencia a fin de asegurar el menor margen de error posible. En vista de aquello, y aprovechando que los humanos tenían a un shinobi con capacidad de ver a grandes distancias les sugirió que permanecieran a la mayor distancia posible de ellos, teníendo preparado algún medio para escapar apenas los sapos atacaran. Gamani, por consideración a la líder del escuadrón, les haría una seña para que supieran el momento exacto de dicho ataque: eso les daría unos tres segundos de ventaja, lo que sumado a la propia distancia desde el punto de impacto del ataque de los sapos debería darles el tiempo suficiente para escapar de la explosión y de su onda de choque.

Sakura agradeció el gesto de la sapo gigante, y se quedó viendo como los primeros sapos avanzaban a trote firme hasta su primera posición, a veinte kilómetros del cuartel de Akatsuki, cada uno de ellos con el pergamino especial adherido a sus pechos con su baba de sapo.

En eso, un mensajero sapo llegó a donde estaba la gran maestra, informándole que el Maestro Sennin había cruzado la línea de los sapos a unos cinco kilómetros al oeste de su posición. Los observadores sapos informaban que había esquivado a los más próximos en su camino usando su técnica de tele-transportación cuando estaba todavía a casi un kilómetro del bloqueo, usando un kunai sellado. Nadie lo había visto directamente, pero era evidente que se trataba de él.

Con esa confirmación la madre de Kishi y Tatsu ordena a los sapos restantes (que en su mayoría son integrantes de la hermandad de doncellas guerreras y actuaban como su escolta personal) que avancen junto con ella. Antes de que se marche, Sakura pregunta si es que han sabido de algún otro que haya cruzado por su bloqueo perimetral, pero la esposa de Gamabunta le responde que no, al menos por ese sector.

.

.

.

Mientras Gamani está ya a varios cientos de metros y apenas logra distinguirse a la distancia, Sakura ordena a sus compañeros reunirse alrededor suyo. Pregunta al líder Nara qué piensa de aquello, a lo que el consejero del Hokage le responde que, basado en la información dada por los sapos, es evidente el peligro que corren si deciden permanecer allí. En ese momento lo mejor es o avanzar al lugar de pelea, a fin de apoyar al rubio y evitar que el plan de contingencia con los sapos se ejecute, o si no el retirarse de allí, a no menos de cinco kilómetros más allá de la frontera, a fin de garantizar que el ataque del Ejército Gama no los termine afectando.

La líder del escuadrón se queda pensando unos momentos: avanzar significa arriesgar demasiado a su equipo, sobre todo considerando que su presencia no era ninguna garantía de triunfo para Naruto; incluso más, aunque lograran derrotar al falso Madara, si el rubio llega a caer el ataque de los sapos se ejecutará igual, acabando con todos ellos. Retroceder hasta un punto seguro los dejaba fuera de todo: una vez allí sólo se enterarían de la derrota de Naruto cuando las señas del ataque de los sapos los alcanzaran; estarían a una distancia demasiado grande como para poder intervenir si es que las condiciones de la batalla cambiaban y, si algo frustraba la ofensiva de los sapos, perderían tiempo valioso que podía ser aprovechado por el líder Akatsuki para escapar.

Al final la pelirrosa se decantó por permanecer allí, a la retaguardia de los sapos. Permanecerían a la máxima distancia posible para conservar a la enorme sapo de la naginata dentro del rango visual de Neji, y se asegurarían de tener listas las águilas de tinta de Kitaro a fin de huir a toda velocidad si se daba el peor resultado, listos a volver sobre sus pasos para verificar si es que el ataque de los sapos había tenido éxito.

* * *

Naruto se frenó en seco. Esa multitud de cadáveres, mucho más esqueléticos que la última vez que los vio, le indicó que ya se encontraba en su destino.

Hacia poco menos de cinco meses había estado allí por primera vez. Había registrado la superficie del supuesto cuartel de Akatsuki, pero los restos de roca que indicaban que todo el lugar había sido destruido, al igual que la imposibilidad de detectar señales de chakra en las profundidades de la tierra, le convencieron que allí no quedaba nada que descubrir. Creyó sentir un par de presencias, pero se habían esfumado tan rápido como aparecieron, y el chico pensó que había sido su imaginación, o quizás Zetsu que vigilaba los alrededores para sorprender a extraños que se sintieran atraídos a revisar los restos del lugar.

El rubio se convenció de que seguramente sus enemigos estaban en otro lugar más oculto y se marchó, sin tratar de ver más allá.

La segunda vez fue luego de la pelea entre el ejército de Akatsuki y los cinco mil shinobi de élite de Iwa y Kumo, la primera batalla y derrota de la Gran Alianza Shinobi en la guerra. Había ido apenas las noticias le llegaron, un par de días después de la debacle, y había rastreado por bastante tiempo toda la zona circundante. Del lugar mismo del enfrentamiento sólo había revisado a lo lejos, espantado por los miles de cuerpos destrozados y la imagen de destrucción que ahora se extendía a casi dos kilómetros desde la base hacia todas direcciones, como si el ejército atacante hubiese tratado de rodear la misma. El hedor de la muerte lo había mantenido a distancia, mientras pensaba si es que se había equivocado en su primera visita y quizás algo se ocultaba bajo de toda esa destrucción. Pero nuevamente nada pasó, y esta vez el rubio se hizo notar, destruyendo el gran muro de roca que el general de la Alianza había levantado como su último ataque para salvar a su retaguardia y permitir su escape, apartando a los miles de zetsus blancos de ellos; nadie llegó, y Naruto supuso que el enemigo se había marchado de allí: de haber estado cerca lo habrían tratado de cazar, y la misma falta de reacción a sus actos era la prueba de su ausencia.

Ahora volvía por tercera y última vez, pero ahora con la certeza de que encontraría al falso Madara allí. Lucharían con esos miles de mudos testigos viéndolo, como si Obito, incluso en eso, tratara de sacar ventaja para su enfrentamiento, enrostrándole aquellos que habían caído en batalla, respecto de los cuales no sabía si sus acciones o sus faltas los habían perjudicado o no, pero que no podía evitar pensar que sí y que, al menos en parte, la responsabilidad por esas muertes era también suya.

.

.

.

El rubio se detuvo al percibir como un par se acercaba desde el norte, corriendo por sobre las grandes rocas que marcaban el lugar donde estaba antes la entrada al conjunto de cuevas subterráneas y que ahora no era más que una gigantesca ruina.

No activó su senjutsu porque sabía que no se trataba de enemigos (eran demasiado ruidosos para serlos). Gracias a su byakugan pudo verlos con detalle a una distancia que antes apenas y le habría permitido distinguirlos. Y volteó su mirada hacia el suelo, apenado por que ese extraño par hubiese decidido aparecerse allí, cuando había tratado por todos los medios de no involucrar a nadie más en su pelea.

Del chico de la niebla sabía poco, salvo lo que le habían contado sus mensajeros (que no se cortaron en elogios hacia el escolta de la Mizukage de aquella vez en que se lo encontraron en el País de la Tierra) y lo que él mismo había logrado percibir cuando ayudó a su grupo en la Lluvia. Se supone que era fuerte, quizás al nivel de un Akatsuki regular o de un Kage, pero qué tanto podía significar su ayuda en ese momento, siendo que Kisame lo había casi matado… pues que no sabía si sólo era irregular o si su poder, como el propio, tenía grandes puntos flacos.

Y Sasuke… pues seguramente lo mataría por pretender excluirlo de aquello (aunque en principio no debería estar allí, no cuando se supone que Kakashi-sensei lo mantendría controlado en Konoha). Su avatar en la Hoja le contó sobre el encontrón que tuvo con su amigo y el cómo lo había tratado luego de la muerte de Gamaken, y aunque comprendía su exabrupto esperaba que el pelinegro, mucho menos tolerante que el común de las personas, todavía guardara resentimientos en su contra por todo lo sucedido, lo que era algo bastante malo en si mismo.

Esos dos tardaron un poco en llegar a donde esperaba de pie el Maestro Sennin. Al llegar junto a él, Chojuro se inclinó respetuosamente, agradeciendo su ayuda en la Lluvia y señalándole que había ido allí en pago de esa deuda, además de otros asuntos personales; Sasuke, en cambio, se quedó en silencio, viendo con desagrado el espectáculo de esos cuerpos putrefactos que colmaban el lugar (mientras callaba, como si ignorara lo sucedido entre ellos las últimas dos semanas, lo que Naruto agradeció en ese momento).

Molesto, el líder Uchiha (un clan de un sólo integrante) activó su Mangekyo Sharingan, evocando las llamas negras para consumir todos esos cadáveres hasta donde su vista alcanzaba. Por casi un minuto el páramo ardió, hasta que esos miles de cuerpos quedaron reducidos a cenizas; luego, con su ojo izquierdo apagó el fuego de Amateratsu, desactivando su técnica ocular y pasando a sus ojos azabache:

\- No sé cómo rayos soportabas ver todo eso, Naruto.

\- En realidad me incomodaba bastante, aunque no se me pasó por la cabeza el hacer algo así. Mal que mal, todos ellos fueron shinobi que murieron por una buena causa, y destruir sus restos así me parecía tan… irrespetuoso.

\- Solamente son cadáveres, Naruto, nada más. Hace mucho que lo que fueron en vida dejó de importar.

\- Veo que todo ese tiempo con Orochimaru si que te hizo mella.

\- Sólo soy práctico, y me niego a pelear en un cementerio.

\- Me alegra que estés aquí.

\- Lo que digas. Zetsu ha muerto, todavía no he logrado ver al falso Madara.

El rubio abre sus ojos con sorpresa, impactado por esa revelación tan inesperada:

\- ¿Muerto, en serio? ¿acaso tú…?

\- (interrumpiendo) No, Jugo lo mató y pagó con su vida por ello.

\- Lo siento, teme. Sé que era alguien valioso para ti.

\- No importa, mejor explica qué rayos es ese ojo Hyuga que llevas en tu cara.

\- (Chojuro, mientras trata de percibir sus alrededores, pregunta) ¿Acaso no es algo suyo? Pensé que era parte del Maestro Sennin.

\- (el rubio responde) No, y dime Naruto, así a secas. Ésto -señala su ojo izquierdo- es un regalo de Hinata-chan, una precaución para la pelea de hoy.

\- (el pelinegro, extrañado, le cuestiona) ¿La chica muerta? Pensé que lo habías conseguido de alguno de esos Hyuga de la aldea; ¿es que lo recuperaste de su cadáver?

\- Vamos, Sasuke, me conoces. No, es algo que me legó… algo así como su dote matrimonial, y que guardaba por si me hacía falta.

Sasuke se calla, sin deseos de ahondar en ese tema.

.

.

.

Todos ellos están en silencio, esperando.

Naruto deja pasar un par de minutos antes de preguntar: _"¿Alguno trajo un reloj?"_

Chojuro niega con la cabeza; Sasuke sólo piensa en lo tonta de la pregunta en un momento así, de tanta tensión.

En eso, Chojuro nota algo moviéndose, a poco más de trescientos metros, algo que ha escapado a los sentidos de Naruto; lo sigue a toda carrera hasta que le da alcance, derribándolo de un corte de su katana: una especie de muñeco, pequeño, del tamaño de un infante. El rubio se aproxima, activando su senjutsu y logrando ver el rastro de unos tenues hilos de chakra.

El trío parte, con Naruto marcando la ruta que le señala ese rastro.

El titiritero de Akatsuki, viéndose pronto a ser descubierto, realiza un par de sellos a fin de comunicar la llegada de intrusos a su líder. Ha reconocido al jinchuriki del nueve colas, la persona que Madara espera.

Sasuke les dice a sus compañeros que se frenen, mientras activa su sharingan para lograr ver los rastros del jutsu que ha sido ejecutado. Pero no necesita esforzarse mucho porque, a poco menos de cien metros de donde se han detenido los jóvenes se materializa el enmascarado líder de las nubes rojas, quien hace un gesto con su mano, tras lo cual surgen a sus espaldas cuatro presencias, como si salieran de debajo del suelo, todas ellas vestidas con las capas usuales del grupo criminal y con sus rostros ocultos por las capuchas de las mismas.

Ocho presencias reunidas finalmente, allí en medio del páramo de rocas y tierra quemada que era el lugar de la próxima batalla.

* * *

Sabaku no Gaara, Godaime Kazekage, se encontraba a poco más de dos kilómetros más adelante de la frontera, en pleno territorio de los Ríos. Se había adelantado con un grupo de exploradores a inspeccionar la zona, mientras en plena frontera sus poco más de cuatro mil shinobi (bajo el mando de Baki) esperaban sus instrucciones.

Al principio había tenido el firme propósito de avanzar hasta la zona de la batalla para prestar apoyo a su amigo, pero el conocer los detalles del plan de contingencia preparado por el rubio, comunicados a él por el comandante sapo de ese sector, el gigantesco Gamahiro, lo había convencido de ordenar la detención de sus tropas. Y él, en compañía de unos pocos, había seguido el avance de la línea de sapos que bloqueaban el paso, a fin de colocarse en una posición favorable para observar, de alguna manera, el desarrollo de la batalla.

Pero para ese punto era evidente que los sapos se colocarían demasiado cerca del lugar de la pelea, por lo que dispuso que sus seis jounin escoltas retrocedieran para unirse con el grupo principal. El líder de Suna había decidido avanzar sólo, confiando en que sus jutsus de arena (que podía ejecutar gracias a su siempre presente calabaza a su espalda) le proveerían tanto de velocidad como protección para la tarea que ejecutaría como observador de avanzada. Se mantendría en altura, usando su _tercer ojo_ para proveerse una visión del lugar del enfrentamiento.

Pero no avanzaría más allá: su principal responsabilidad era permanecer vivo a fin de guiar a su ejército en caso de necesitar intervenir en la batalla, listos para ocupar el lugar de su amigo si es que caía (aunque Gaara, fiel a su confianza absoluta en su viejo compañero jinchuriki, no creyera que eso fuese algo realmente posible).

* * *

Uchiha Obito, luciendo su tenida negra y su capa de viaje color sangre, observa al trío que ha llegado a su encuentro.

Había intuido la posibilidad de que Naruto, anticipándose a su deseo, se apersonara sobre los restos de su cuartel general en los días previos a su cita y seguramente, a diferencia de sus dos visitas anteriores, intentaría ver más allá de lo que los restos destruidos dejaban entrever. Por eso había dejado que Sasori custodiara el lugar, a fin de prevenirlo en caso de una intrusión anticipada que requiriera su intervención personal.

Pero Naruto sólo se había aparecido el último día, como si realmente pretendiera que todo se limitara a su enfrentamiento entre ellos.

El titiritero de Suna le habla a sus espaldas, mientras avanzan todos al encuentro del grupo del sennin rubio: los dos que acompañan a su principal enemigo han llegado por caminos separados, por lo que es de suponerse que no viajaban con el jinchuriki. De ser así, los jóvenes no tienen ninguna estrategia de combate o plan preparado, y no son más que tres extraños que han elegido pelear juntos.

A cincuenta metros del trío de ninjas, Obito ordena a sus escoltas que esperen, mientras se adelanta.

El Maestro Sennin, que como sus compañeros espera quieto la llegada del enmascarado, mantiene sus sentidos alerta, a fin de precaver alguna sorpresa de su enemigo. El rubio observa como el falso Madara avanza a su encuentro, sólo, y camina con tranquilidad sobre la tierra calcinada luego de la técnica de flamas negras de su compañero Sasuke. Naruto mira para su derecha, notando como su amigo muestra en sus ojos su Mangekyo Sharingan Eterno; a su izquierda, siente fluir el chakra del Chojuro, que cubre su cuerpo hasta llegar al último rincón del mismo; es la técnica de control de chakra de los samurai, su preparación para el combate.

Obito se detiene a veinte metros de distancia, quedando inmóvil por la sorpresa. Simplemente no cree lo que ve, como si todo se tratara de una gran coincidencia.

Le habla a Naruto:

\- Siempre temí que se te ocurriera pedirle prestados sus ojos a ese mocoso Uchiha (apunta a Sasuke); seguramente con ese poder serías un shinobi perfecto, y podrías haber superado mis habilidades. Pero, en vez de eso, has optado por obtener un ojo Hyuga, como si eso hiciera alguna diferencia.

\- Entonces deberías agradecer el que te facilito las cosas, Obito. Ya veremos si es que mi nuevo ojo te representa o no un reto.

\- Imbécil… has dicho mi nombre, ahora tus acompañantes deberán morir.

\- (Sasuke interviene) Raro, yo lo sé hace meses y aún estoy aquí, vivo. No hagas amenazas que no puedas cumplir, infeliz.

\- Pero si se supone que Zetsu debió haberse encargado de ti. Debe haberme traicionado, o quizás… ¿lo mataste? Podrías darme el dato, hay una plaga que deberé eliminar después de acabar con ustedes, y me ayudaría mucho el saber cómo lo hiciste.

\- Podrás preguntarle por ti mismo cuando se encuentren en el infierno, escoria.

\- (el enmascarado continúa, dirigiéndose ahora a Chojuro) Tú eres una sorpresa. Tal vez debí matarte cuando nos encontramos en el País del Hierro; pero en ese tiempo no me servías para nada, y eras tan insignificante… casi igual como lo eres ahora, muchacho. No vales ni siquiera el esfuerzo.

\- (el de lentes responde) Lo único que deseo saber antes de que mueras es lo que hiciste con la cabeza de Ao-san, maldito animal.

\- Si, creo que puedo responder a esa pregunta. Mal que mal, estoy cansado de usar máscaras, y deseo que tengan presente el rostro de quien dominará la tierra cuando ustedes mueran bajo mi mano.

Obito apunta su rostro hacia abajo, mirando al suelo. Con su mano derecha toma su máscara de batalla, roja y blanca, y se la quita, sosteniéndola en el aire. Mira hacia el frente, exhibiendo su rostro marcado y esos ojos tan diferentes entre ellos, mientras habla: _"Somos más parecidos de lo que pensé, Uzumaki Namikase Naruto; ambos hemos buscado poder en el mismo lugar, con la diferencia de que el mío, unido a mi propio dojutsu, me vuelve invencible. Además, mi experiencia es lejos mayor que la tuya; pero no te preocupes, me encargaré de mostrarte lo que un byakugan en las manos indicadas puede llegar a hacer"_.

Naruto abre sus ojos, sorprendido.

Había oído del ataque del enmascarado a la Mizukage y su escolta semanas después de ocurrido, y se había logrado enterar gracias a su red de inteligencia que uno de los escoltas de la líder, muerto en ese enfrentamiento, poseía un byakugan (capturado por shinobi del País del Agua durante la Tercera Gran Guerra de un embajador del clan Hyuga, enviado al País de los Pájaros, un pariente cercano de líder del clan). Pero nunca se le había pasado por la cabeza que el falso Madara renunciara a un segundo sharingan -y a _Izanagi-_ a cambio de algo que parecía ser inferior a aquello.

Asustado, activa su propio byakugan con su dedos, a fin de revisar el cuerpo de Obito: nada, ningún otro ojo oculto, como si toda su estrategia se basara en el uso de esos dos dojutsus combinados. Y ahora toda esa confianza del enmascarado, y la facilidad con que supero al Hokage y contuvo a su clon y a Gamatsu en Konoha comienzan a tener sentido.

Y Naruto recuerda algo que había olvidado, palabras dichas hace mucho por un enorme sapo, las que creía que con su amigo reconciliado con él habían dejado de tener sentido:

" _y luego te enfrentarás con un joven con ojos que pueden ver muy lejos… el joven aparecerá luego… si tan sólo sigues tu camino, él vendrá a ti" "¿podría describirme a ese joven, anciano…?" "pelo negro, un muchacho como de tu altura…" "¿y sus ojos, como son?" "uno de ellos es rojo, el otro, blanco … como si estuviese ciego… me parece que ya he visto un ojo similar, pero no puedo recordar… estoy seguro que ya lo conoces…"_

La profecía de Gamamaru-ojiji, de cuando le señaló lo que sucedería después de encontrar al pulpo. En las semanas que pasaron de dicho encuentro el rubio se convenció que el Gran Sapo Sabio se había equivocado en parte de la profecía, que aquel joven que conocía era Sasuke, y que salvo por ese ojo ciego la descripción encajaba con él. Pero había otro Uchiha, portador de un ojo rojo; siempre lo hubo, y como bien dijo el anciano sapo, él siempre venía a su encuentro, porque lo necesitaba, necesitaba lo que llevaba dentro de su cuerpo. _"Pero Obito no es joven… no, lo es para alguien tan viejo como Gama-ojiji"_ , se dijo Naruto. Claro que el anciano había visto ese ojo blanco antes, si era el mismo que llevaba Hagoromo en su juventud, antes de convertirse en Rikudo Sennin. Por eso el viejo sapo era incapaz de recordarlo, porque habían pasado mil años desde que lo vio por última vez, y si no lo recordaba mejor era que porque la imagen que el sapo milenario tenía de su amigo era llevando el rinnegan consigo.

Ahora Obito se servia de aquello para lograr más poder, un poder que podría superarlo.

.

.

.

Obito, luego de unos instantes para dejar que Naruto procese lo que ha sucedido, destruye su máscara de batalla, presionándola sólo con los dedos de la mano que la sostiene, como queriendo evidenciar su gran fuerza física. El ruido devuelve al rubio a la realidad, mientras los trozos caen al suelo.

El líder de Akatsuki acelera, retrocediendo, sin dar nunca la espalda a sus enemigos. Al llegar donde sus escoltas se quita su capa de viaje, creando fuego en su mano izquierda mientras la sostiene, para luego lanzarla lejos y dejar que se queme al viento.

Aún queda una hora de luz solar, por lo que debe decidir su estrategia.

La pérdida o defección de Zetsu lo complica, y Sasuke, por si mismo, casi iguala el poder del jinchuriki del nueve colas: un gran problema que debe ser neutralizado. El shinobigatana, que con todo no lleva ninguna de las espadas demoníacas, es un riesgo latente, por más que su poder no equipare a ninguno de los otros dos -y no se arriesgará a una situación como la de su batalla previa con Naruto, en que un casi inutilizado Sasuke logró sorprenderlo y casi eliminarlo-.

Obito decide que, ya que no puede ablandar al rubio con sus cuatro escoltas, como era su plan original, deberá repartirlos. A su orden, los revividos Akatsuki descubren sus cabezas, evidenciando sus identidades.

De izquierda a derecha: Sasori, Kakuzu, Nagato y Deidara. Todos ellos esperando, aunque el rubio de Iwa parece más ansioso que sus compañeros.

El titiritero es su mejor carta contra Sasuke: sus marionetas son insensibles al genjutsu, y entre ellas existen varias cuyas afinidades elementales neutralizan las dos que domina el pelinegro, fuego y rayo; lo mejor es que, a diferencia de los demás, el demonio de la Arena Roja tiene no sólo su propio chakra, sino el de cada una de sus marionetas, por lo que puede contrarrestar la potencia de la defensa perfecta del joven Uchiha, y con los números que maneja si el enemigo usa Amateratsu en ellas se agotará antes de vencerlas a todas. Pero, por sobre todo ello, está el tema del veneno: el arma predilecta del marionetista, una contra la que Sasuke no tiene defensa alguna.

Para el espadachín… considerando que lo necesita muerto, y que seguramente su afinidad es suiton, se lo dejará a Deidara. Además, de lo que podría usar para superarlo el shinobigatana los genjutsu están fuera de sus posibilidades: si llega a usarlos, ha preparado el rubio artista explosivo con un medio para contrarrestar su gran debilidad, y aunque logren capturarlo en uno, podrá liberarse rápidamente de aquello.

Dejará a Kakuzu y a Nagato el entretener a Naruto. Es virtualmente imposible que lo derroten, pero si logran agotarlo lo suficiente le facilitarán el trabajo, como era su propósito original.

Obito abre su boca, a fin de impartir sus instrucciones. Pero de improviso, como si hubiese adivinado su propósito, Deidara se revela y avanza por su cuenta, gritando: _"¡EL MALDITO HERMANO DE ITACHI ES MIO! ¡ME DEBE UNA, Y NO DEJARÉ QUE NADIE ME LO ARREBATE!"_

Sasuke, notando como el rubio de la arcilla se le acerca, le avisa a Naruto que lo llevará lejos, a fin de poder derrotarlo sin tener que preocuparse porque sus monstruosas explosiones hieran a alguno de ellos. De inmediato, el pelinegro echa a correr, a fin de que Deidara lo siga hacia otro lugar más solitario.

Obito mira furioso como su peón rebelde se aleja tras la huella del Uchiha. Sin nada que hacer al respecto (doblegar la voluntad de Deidara requeriría demasiada concentración y lo dejaría vulnerable ante Naruto) le ordena a Sasori que se encargue del espadachín, eliminándolo rápidamente para poder asistir luego a su compañero y así eliminar juntos al pelinegro.

Sasori corre de inmediato, tratando se sorprender a Chojuro con una serie de kunai envenenados que surgen de sus mangas, las que lanza en dirección del chico, pero el espadachín desenvaina rápidamente su katana larga y desvía las armas del Akatsuki, con movimientos tan abiertos que Naruto, a su derecha, debe moverse para evitar ser alcanzado por el arma de su colaborador.

Viendo aquello, Chojuro elige correr hacia el otro lado, mientras le dice al rubio que tomará distancia para no estorbarse en sus respectivas peleas (ya que, al no conocerse entre ellos, no saben qué tipo de movimientos manejan ni el espacio que necesitan para aquello).

Sasori tuerce al oeste, a fin de seguir al de lentes en su huida.

Naruto, mientras ve como sus compañeros corren lejos suyo con su byakugan, recuerda que no les ha dado de los pergaminos que lleva consigo para sellar a los muertos vivientes. Ojalá y puedan vencerlos sin necesitar de ellos.

Aunque no se le ocurre cómo pueden llegar a hacerlo.

* * *

Unos tres kilómetros. Eso debería ser espacio suficiente.

Aunque Deidara tenía esa técnica final que era capaz de destruir todo a diez kilómetros a la redonda. Pero no sería tan estúpido como para usarla, no teniendo a su jefe ahí mismo, dentro del rango de la explosión, ¿verdad?

Mejor correr un par de kilómetros más, sólo para estar seguros.

Y Sasuke siguió su carrera, con el rubio adicto a las explosiones que le pisaba los talones, arrojando de tanto en tanto pequeños pájaros de cuatro alas, del porte de su mano, los que salían despedidos para tratar de cortar la huida del pelinegro Uchiha y que, indefectiblemente, éste esquivaba. Como si tuviera ojos en la espalda -aunque no fuera nada más que la experiencia previa, sumado a un par de ojos capaz de sentir en movimiento en su periferia-.

.

.

.

Un lugar perfecto. Despejado, con poca vegetación circundante y sólo un par de rocas salientes en las cercanías. Nada que sobre exigiera demasiado de su chakra.

Sasuke se frenó en seco, girando para dar la cara a su perseguidor.

El rubio de Akatsuki se quitó la capa de nubes, dejando ver su camiseta raída detrás de la cual se ocultaba esa traicionera cuarta boca en su pecho. Siempre corriendo, Deidara llevaba sus manos dentro de los pequeños bolsos que cargaban su arcilla base, la misma que sus bocas en las palmas de sus manos devoraban para convertirla en arcilla explosiva al mezclarla con el chakra del rubio.

Cien metros. Sasuke concentró su chakra, activando su Mangekyo Sharingan y enfocando su vista en todo el espacio circundante, lo más lejos posible; de inmediato, justo antes de que una bandada de diez pájaros proyectil de su enemigo lo golpeara, ejecutó su jutsu: _"Uzume"_.

Una tenue onda de chakra se extendió por todo el lugar, sin causar un efecto perceptible en Deidara. Éste, en cambio, vio como el tiempo perdido por el pelinegro en ese intento de lo que parecía ser un jutsu era aprovechado por sus pequeñas bombas guiadas, interrumpiendo dicha técnica por el choque de sus explosivos en todo el torso y la cara del hermano de Itachi, lanzándolo varios metros hacia atrás, hasta chocar con el suelo.

La polvareda de la explosión nublo la vista del revivido unos segundos, pero apenas ésta se dispersó pudo notar como el aura azul de Susanoo crecía alrededor de su oponente: aparentemente había logrado anticiparse a su explosión con su defensa absoluta, la que no era más que un torso esquelético en ese punto, y que rápidamente se dispersó, a la vez que Sasuke se levantaba, liberando su chokuto de su pierna izquierda.

Pero no ha sido en vano, y Deidara ve como el pelinegro escupe un poco de sangre, mientras un tenue hilo rojo se escurre de su nariz: el Uchiha no ha sido lo suficientemente rápido, y aunque en una mínima parte si se ha llevado algo de daño.

Sasuke decide preparar sus defensas. Invoca la forma de armadura de Susanoo, que rápidamente adopta su figura de armadura corporal; luego, invoca su _chidori nagachi_ , que lo rodea como una visible armadura eléctrica, para luego cargar su espada de chakra raiton.

El jounin de Konoha recuerda claramente las debilidades del kinjutu de Iwa, que Deidara domina como si fuese invención suya, y cuenta con que su electricidad podrá neutralizar sus bombas de chakra y arcilla.

El rubio sonríe, mientras sus manos preparan más arcilla cargada de chakra a fin de generar decenas de ciempiés explosivos, los que sujeta en sus puños, justo antes de desaparecer bajo tierra gracias a su técnica de ocultación como un topo, a fin de poder posicionarlos según sus requerimientos.

Fuera de su vista, Sasuke concentra sus ojos rojos para percibir los movimientos alrededor suyo. Cuando siente que la tierra vibra bajo sus pies, concentra su chakra en su espada, la que adopta un brillo azul característico: un poderoso chidori, que el joven proyecta al suelo, saturándolo con su ataque de rayo. Deidara salta al frente de su oponente, arrojándole una araña de arcilla; el rubio retrocede de inmediato, de un salto, mientras junta sus manos para activar su trampa: _"¡KAI!"_

La pequeña araña estalla en humo, creciendo a casi tres metros de envergadura, con sus largas patas rodeando el cuerpo del Uchiha. Sasuke se concentra en enterrar su chokuto en ella, buscando neutralizar su capacidad explosiva, pero el corte eléctrico no la frena, sino que la criatura lo aprisiona con fuerza, dejando la chokuto del chico en su cuerpo. Su armadura eléctrica tampoco parece afectarle, como su su sustancia fuese diferente a las bombas de su enemigo.

Deidara, mientras tanto, ha creado con ambas manos una escultura muy extraña, de quince centímetros de alto: un ave de rostro grotesco en la que parecen ir montados varios hombrecitos pequeños. La deja a sus pies, y mientras salta hacia atrás para darle espacio libera su creación, la que crece hasta los cinco metros de largo por dos de alto, con sus pasajeros del porte de niños pequeños. El engendro volador, como si fuese algún tipo de bestia prehistórica mal hecha, agita sus alas, elevándose a unos quinientos metros por sobre donde se encuentra Sasuke, a quien la araña todavía sujeta al suelo.

Viendo la sorpresa en el rostro de su enemigo, Deidara le grita con voz de enajenado: _"¿NO CREERÍAS QUE IRÍA CON LO MISMO DE LA OTRA VEZ? ¡UN ARTISTA DE MI NIVEL SIEMPRE ESTÁ CREANDO COSAS NUEVAS, Y ESA ARAÑA DE ARCILLA NO ES UNA BOMBA, SINO UN CEPO! SÉ QUE PARECE QUE TRAICIONO MI ARTE, PERO VELO COMO PARTE DE UNA CREACIÓN MÁS GRANDE; ¡PORQUE YA SABES, MI ARTE ES-UNA-EXPLOSIÓN!"_

Sasuke ve como la tripulación del ave que lo sobrevuela comienza a saltar, generando en su caída un ruido como un silbido agudo, el que crean gracias a la forma de sus brazos, como si pretendieran asustar a su víctima anunciando su llegada. Al principio el pelinegro las ignora, invocando a Amateratsu en la criatura más grande, la que simplemente se desprende de los trozos incendiados, dejándolos caer.

El primer hombrecito cae, a medio metro de él, estallando con fuerza. El siguiente llega un segundo después, dándole a Sasuke de lleno. El jounin aguanta el impacto, pero extrañamente su grillete animal sigue allí, como si nada: él lo ha protegido con Susanoo, el que ha extendido inconscientemente para aguantar el segundo choque. Dos hombrecitos más saltan, y Sasuke lucha por levantarse del suelo, cambiando la forma de Susanoo a la del gigante esquelético; se libera de sus ataduras, pero las explosiones de los recién llegados parecen querer hundirlo contra el suelo.

El pelinegro trata de moverse para salir del objetivo de los saltadores suicidas, pero al instante explosiones se generan desde el profundo suelo, con una fuerza tal que desestabilizan sus pasos. Deidara controla el campo, lleno de sus ciempiés, los que ha colocado mientras estaba oculto bajo tierra, a una profundidad tal que la electricidad del Uchiha jamás los alcanzará: no son minas, sino explosivos controlados que le permitirán al rubio artista mantener a su presa en donde la necesita.

Susanoo crece, adoptando la forma del esqueleto de cuerpo completo, grande y temible. Pero incluso así las explosiones subterráneas lo golpean con una fuerza tal que no puede escapar.

Los últimos hombrecitos saltan en sucesión, y golpean al coloso espectral uno tras de otro con gran fuerza, exigiendo al muchacho Uchiha. Las explosiones finalmente ceden, y Sasuke mira al cielo para buscar a la última criatura: ha desaparecido.

El pelinegro busca por todas partes, mientras Deidara ejecuta unas pocas explosiones subterráneas más, a fin de que el Uchiha no se confíe y espere allí el acto final de su arte en movimiento.

Cansado de aquello, Sasuke decide invocar las armas de Susanoo, que pasa a su forma de Tengu alado, su forma perfecta, elevándose un par de metros del suelo para escapar de las explosiones subterráneas. Invoca de inmediato su arco y flecha de fuego azul, listo a atravesar a su enemigo revivido. Pero justo en el momento en que va a lanzar su ataque contra su inmóvil enemigo, éste levanta su mano en un gesto de despedida.

Sasuke mira al cielo, pero es demasiado tarde.

El ave de extraña figura, aprovechando la distracción de los hombrecitos explosivos, se ha elevado a mucha distancia del suelo, varios kilómetros hasta el cielo, más allá de la vista de todos y, desde allí, se ha lanzado en picada, sumando gravedad a su fuerza de penetración; impacta a Susanoo, atravesando su aura de chakra casi tres metros antes de estallar: una explosión calculada, de altísima precisión, que afectándolo desde adentro hace colapsar la defensa perfecta de Sasuke, golpeándolo y lanzándolo con fuerza al suelo, mientras un par de toneladas de presión tratan de despedazarlo. Pero el aura de Susanoo es suficiente para protegerlo de caer y logra resistir la embestida, con su cuerpo resentido y su defensa finalmente fracturada.

Deidara, que se ha cubierto la cara justo cuando la gran explosión se produce, trata de ver a su enemigo. Sin su ojo telescópico, debe esperar a que el humo de la explosión se disgregue para saber si su presa sigue o no en una pieza.

Sasuke observa la escena, impresionado por lo que ha sucedido entre ambos combatientes.

El derribado Uchiha se levanta rápidamente, más agotado de lo que esperaba en tan pocos minutos de pelea. Con celeridad recoge su chokuto, con la esperanza de devolver el golpe antes de que el humo se disperse. Sujeta su espada en la agarradera que lleva su chaleco táctico a su espalda (donde los jounin portan el ninjato de reglamento) y concentra su chakra para su ataque, enfocando a su enemigo con su Mangekyo Sharingan; cuando lo tiene fijado, corre hasta ganarse a menos de quince metros, su rango máximo para la técnica que pretende ejecutar: _"chidori eizo"_.

La lanza de chakra raiton sale disparada, impactando el pecho de Deidara, justo en su corazón. No lo matará tan rápido (lo necesita "vivo"), pero lo mantendrá quieto el tiempo que requiere para acabar con todo eso con uno de sus genjutsu. Rápidamente Sasuke crea un clon de sombras para que sostenga la lanza eléctrica, para luego darle alcance al rubio revivido.

El pelinegro llega a toda carrera junto a su presa, todavía atravesada. Fija sus ojos en los de Deidara, imbuyendo el genjutsu que lavará su cabeza con la idea que lo derrotará definitivamente.

Los ojos de Deidara parecen fijos, mirando al vacío. Ha sido hipnotizado, y pronto todo acabará.

Sasuke respira, aliviado.

Medio segundo después la explosión del cuerpo del rubio lanza al Uchiha lejos, a casi cien metros de distancia de su presa, alcanzando también a su _kage bunshin_ , el que desaparece, liberando al rubio de la técnica eléctrica.

* * *

 _Akasuna no Sasori: criminal de clase S, ninja desertor de Sunagakure no Sato. Recompensa por muerte o captura de nivel uno, afiliado actualmente al grupo criminal Akatsuki. Mercenario a sueldo, trabaja para el mejor postor, aunque se tienen informes de traiciones pasadas a sus contratistas._

 _Figura real desconocida, usualmente actúa a través de lo que parece ser una marioneta de tortuga, pero se desconoce si es su cuerpo real, si se oculta dentro de la misma o si en realidad lo que se cree es una marioneta son extensiones añadidas a su cuerpo por el criminal._

 _Habilidades conocidas: Kugutsu no jutsu (jutsu de marionetas). Considerado el más grande maestro marionetista en la historia del País del Viento. Uso extenso y conocimientos superiores sobre venenos y narcóticos. Se sospecha que posee una técnica única para dotar a sus marionetas de chakra y su uso, pero se desconoce el origen o funcionamiento de la misma._

 _Precauciones: enfrentarlo sólo con apoyo o medios para evitar o protegerse del envenenamiento. En caso de captura se sugiere mutilación de ambas manos para evitar que pueda recurrir a sus jutsus de marionetas. Se desconoce si posee habilidades de combate o ninjutsu fuera de lo señalado, por lo que debe actuarse con suma precaución incluso en caso de neutralizar sus marionetas._

Esa era la información que Chojuro recordaba de Sasori, el desertor de Suna, extraída del libro bingo así como de los informes de inteligencia de hace ya un par de años, antes de que los mandos de Kiri recibieran la información que confirmaba su muerte a manos de shinobi de la Arena y la Hoja, y en que los shinobigatana debían estar prevenidos respecto a los más importantes elementos que, como defensores o mercenarios de las aldeas enemigas podían enfrentar en algún futuro.

Menos precavido que el Uchiha, sólo se había alejado poco menos de dos kilómetros hacia el oeste del punto donde había quedado el Maestro Sennin. Al detenerse, Chojuro vino a caer en cuenta de algo que había pasado por alto: el ya tenía experiencia con los revividos por el Edo Tensei, y si algo era claro es que necesitaba una forma de inmovilizarlos sin matarlos para poder vencerlos; ciertamente la pelea pasada no había sido la mejor de todas, y no se había enfocado en nada más que neutralizar las armas de sus oponentes (a sabiendas que sin las espadas demoníacas los shinobigatana no eran una amenaza para alguien del nivel de Mei y Mariko).

Pero ahora… ahora no tenía idea de qué hacer…

¿Debilitar a su enemigo? ¿y cómo, si era virtualmente inagotable?

¿Encerrarlo en alguna especie de prisión inmobilizadora? ¿con qué? si sólo dominaba el suiton, y lo mejor que podría hacer con eso es ahogarlo -lo que seguramente no serviría de nada contra su enemigo-.

Tal vez lo mejor era mantenerlo allí, lejos de la pelea de Naruto. Quitarle la presión de aquel enemigo extra: una verdadera estupidez para el propósito que originalmente lo llevó allí, un error del muchacho que debió intuir que seguramente Akatsuki aún tenía de esos muertos vivientes para enfrentarlos. Un descuido inexcusable.

Un kunai, que le rozó el rostro sin herirle, le recordó que tenía sobre si a un Akatsuki revivido, y que si no quería que se repitiera su debacle en Ame debería empeñarse a fondo por superarlo.

.

.

.

El primer ataque de su enemigo fue un corte descendente, el que rasgó su capa de nubes rojas por todo el frente. A fin de poder contener al espadachín, Sasori recuperó un kunai envenenado de sus ropas, midiéndose cuerpo a cuerpo con el de lentes.

Chojuro se concentró en contener a su enemigo, sin estar seguro de cómo proceder. Los cortes hechos en el físico del revivido eran "reparados" rápidamente por la capacidad de regeneración de su cuerpo corrupto, y no lograba nada más que dañar la capa de nubes del Akatsuki, que aparentemente no hacía parte de la técnica de resurrección.

Casi un minuto estuvieron en eso, hasta que Sasori tomó unos metros de distancia, corriendo para tratar de ganar algún punto ciego del espadachín. Chojuro lo siguió, manteniéndose siempre a corta distancia, esquivando las agujas senbon que el marionetista le lanzaba cada pocos segundos.

De improviso, Sasori comenzó a correr de forma irregular, alternando su dirección de improviso y aumentando la frecuencia de sus armas arrojadizas, como si esperara sorprender al de lentes. El shinobigatana acortó aún más la distancia con el revivido, mientras usaba su katana para desviar las agujas que trataban de alcanzarlo. El Akatsuki esperó a que su enemigo llegara a menos de dos metros de él, cambiando al momento su dirección y arrojándose contra Chojuro, mientras las mangas de su capa de nubes se rasgaban y surgían, sujetos a sus brazos, unas cuchillas rectas de gran tamaño, que aseguradas a sus brazos y sus muñecas, quedaron rígidas, proyectándose sesenta centímetros más allá de sus puños. Sasori bajó su cuerpo, mientras dirigía sus estoques a las piernas de su enemigo; rápidamente Chojuro notó algo extraño en las hojas metálicas, que evidenciaban un líquido extraño impregnado en ellas, de diferente color en cada arma.

Así, sin saber qué enfrentaba, el de lentes decidió esquivar todo eso de un salto en vez de rechazar el acero enemigo con su espada. El ataque de Sasori, así evadido, terminó con ambos estoques chocando el uno contra el otro; rápidamente separó las hojas metálicas, que impregnadas con el líquido de la contraria comenzaban a reaccionar, golpeando sus muñecas una contra la otra y activando el mecanismo de liberación de sus armas, las que caen al suelo.

Mientras cae, el de lentes ve como el metal de las armas enemigas burbujea, emitiendo una gran cantidad de vapor, mientras se deshacen: seguramente algún tipo de reactivo muy poderoso, destinado a carcomer el metal de su espada.

Apenas Chojuro toca el suelo Sasori, de pie a menos de cinco metros del de lentes, ejecuta un sello de manos para luego extender sus brazos hacia los lados, activando otra de sus trampas corporales: una treintena de kunai se proyectan en todas direcciones. El espadachín de Kiri bloquea con su arma, cargada de chakra base, los dos más cercanos, interrumpiendo su vuelo, mientras retrocede unos pasos.

Al segundo los kunai estallan, liberando una abundante nube de humo cargado de chakra, destinado a bloquear los ojos del rival del Akatsuki. Chojuro, cubierto por la capa gris que flota en el aire, realiza rápidamente tres sellos para invocar su jutsu: " _Suiton: Suijinheki"._ El muro de agua que Chojuro ha creado con su chakra, sin ser particularmente grueso, lo cubre por completo; rápidamente el espadachín genera un fuerte pulso de chakra, que disgrega su protección acuosa, proyectándola como una densa lluvia en todas direcciones, a fin de despejar todo el humo de obstruye su vista.

En medio del agua Sasori corre para alcanzar al de lentes, llevando un kunai en cada mano, cuyas hojas exudan un líquido violeta que Chojuro asume de inmediato de qué se trata: veneno, seguramente de acción rápida y sin antídoto conocido. Carga su katana, dándole su brillo etéreo, a fin de asegurar un golpe que frene a su agresor. A menos de un metro de distancia, Sasori cambia su estrategia, frenando y lanzando los kunai, los que son evadidos por el espadachín; el marionetista levanta sus brazos, proyectando de sus dedos hilos de chakra, uno por dedo, los que capturan tanto las kunai al vuelo como otras armas arrojadizas cercanas; el pelirrojo cruza sus brazos, moviendo sutilmente los dedos para abalanzar las armas capturadas al de lentes, que está concentrado en quien tiene en frente. Es el tenue sonido del acero cortando el aire el que alerta al shinobi de Kiri, el que proyecta al aire alrededor suyo un corte de chakra suiton, el que como una hoja apenas visible corta todo a un par de metros del chico, incluyendo los hilos de chakra con que Sasori controlaba las herramientas ninja.

Chojuro comienza a ser molesto, y el de la Arena Roja se lanza directo a su oponente, como si tratara de golpearlo. El espadachín retrocede hasta quedar a poco más de veinte metros de su oponente, quien se detiene ante el movimiento, como si pensara en algo. Decidido, el shinobigatana apunta su katana larga al cuello de su oponente, esperando inmovilizarlo al separar su columna del resto de su cuerpo: un ataque de precisión, que no debe matar al Akatsuki para que así su mecanismo de regeneración no actúe, dejando su hoja metálica para mantener los nervios de la columna vertebral separados, sin posibilidad de repararse por falta de espacio. El shinobi de Kiri no sabe si su próximo movimiento funcionará o no, ya que no tiene como saber qué tanto de "vivos" tienen los productos del Edo Tensei y como actúa su fisiología, pero debe al menos intentarlo.

Todo pasa en un instante: Chojuro cambia su postura, bajando su cuerpo y posicionando su katana en forma horizontal, con la punta al frente, sosteniéndola con sus dos manos firmemente mientras mueve su muñeca para dejar la parte plana de la hoja acerada paralela al suelo. Reúne rápidamente su chakra suiton, a fin de proteger su espada del impacto en caso de que su enemigo lleve algún protector por debajo de esa enorme capa que lo cubre hasta el mentón.

El traidor de Suna intuye el propósito de su enemigo, y decide dejarlo avanzar, seguro de acabarlo con su trampa especial. Realiza seis sellos de manos, los que liberan una serie de protecciones en su cuerpo, dejándolo listo para el choque.

Chojuro avanza, y en un parpadeo llega junto a su presa, enterrando su espada. Pero algo cree ver en la mirada del pelirrojo, quien parece resignado al ataque. La katana larga apenas a entrado un par de centímetros, cuando el de lentes trata de retroceder, a sabiendas que debe ser una trampa. Es una simple intuición, nacida de un recuerdo lejano, el que le hace reaccionar de una manera determinada.

El espadachín cierra sus ojos, soltando su espada y moviendo sus brazos, como si tratara de cubrirse, rosando su rostro.

Pero es demasiado tarde.

La capa del Akatsuki estalla, mientras pequeñas bombas de humo que llevaba sujetas por dentro estallan, liberando una nube de humo violeta que se expande veloz, hasta saturar el aire a diez metros en todas direcciones. Una nube asesina, provista del mejor veneno que ha producido el arte del marionetista.

Chojuro cae como un muñeco, inmóvil. Oculto detrás de ese manto venenoso, sólo se escucha el sonido de su cuerpo dando contra el suelo, en un golpe seco.

Diez… veinte… treinta segundos pasan…

El espadachín de Kiri no da señales de reaccionar.

* * *

Obito tenía ante si un espectáculo que nunca creyó ver, algo tan impresionante que jamás se lo hubiese planteado como posible dentro de la batalla que esperaba tener contra el jinchuriki del nueve colas, la última gran pieza de su plan.

Porque allí estaba Uzumaki Namikase Naruto, el Densetsu no Sennin, el gran Maestro Sabio del Monte Myoboku… sin hacer nada.

En efecto, el rubio estaba sentado en el suelo, a casi setenta metros de distancia, mientras fingía dibujar con su dedo en el suelo. Ignorando tanto al ex-enmascarado como a sus dos escoltas restantes. Y Obito no era capaz de entender el motivo de su conducta.

Naruto pensaba en sus opciones, tratando de ganar tiempo mientras tanto sus dos compañeros regresaban. Por una parte sabía que ni Obito ni los revividos que lo acompañaban se moverían antes de que él hiciera algo; por otra confiaba en que tanto Sasuke como Chojuro pudieran derrotar a sus oponentes (o al menos lograr regresar al ver que no podían inmovilizarlos). Deseaba tener sus reservas de energía a tope, a sabiendas de que la pelea contra el líder de Akatsuki sería dura, y con lo limitado que estaba respecto del uso de sus clones de sombras gracias a su nuevo ojo prefería permanecer así, de una sola pieza.

Aprovechando su byakugan activo le echaba un ojo a sus compañeros de tanto en tanto. Chojuro era fácil de seguir, y a pesar de todo era evidente que Sasori no tenía forma de superar su defensa debido a su velocidad (además que no podía ser tan complicado, si la vieja Chiyo y Sakura habían logrado derrotarlo aquella vez). Sasuke, por otro lado, era… extraño. Podía ver todo ese chakra saturando el lugar donde se supone peleaba contra el revivido que lo había salido persiguiendo, pero nada más; era como si la técnica del pelinegro, fuera cual fuera, lo hubiese puesto más allá de sus sentidos (y estando tan lejos, casi en su límite de alcance visual antes de que comenzara el dolor, no podía tratar de mejorar lo que veía sin ponerse en evidencia ante sus enemigos).

Al menos contaba con que a Obito le convenía ver como esos minutos pasaban (se supone que requería la noche para ejecutar su plan), y seguramente no sabía aún que Killer Bee estaba ya fuera de su alcance. De ahí que contaba con que su enemigo ni lo atacaría (desgastándose antes de tiempo) ni mandaría a sus revividos a apoyar a sus compañeros (quedándose sólo y a su merced).

Echó una nueva mirada a sus compañeros: Sasuke seguía allí, en su cosa, mientras que Chojuro parecía haber caído. Naruto estaba a punto de activar su modo sennin para verificar el estado del de lentes cuando algo sucedió.

.

.

.

Era definitivo: Deidara estaba perdido.

Aunque pasaran unos cuantos minutos, lo poco que alcanzaba a ver del campo donde supuestamente el rubio de Iwa con el joven Uchiha se enfrentaban en ese momento no parecía presagiar nada bueno. Y mandar a alguno de los otros revividos a apoyarlo, en esas condiciones, no serviría de nada. Ahora sólo le quedaba decidir si es que esperaba a que Sasuke regresara, como parecía ser, enfrentarlo personalmente y matarlo mientras Kakuzu y Nagato entretenían a Naruto, o acelerar las cosas con el rubio y hacer el primer ataque en su contra.

Pero el ver gracias a su ojo blanco cómo Chojuro caía ante la nube toxica de Sasori le convenció: con el marionetista libre, podría enviarlo a esperar al Uchiha y, así, dejar que Nagato lo apoyara para eliminarlo, y servirse de Kakuzu para desgastar a Naruto antes de aplastarlo.

De inmediato mandó al llamado "inmortal de Takigakure" atacar al rubio de Konoha: necesitaba inmovilizarlo para evitar que intentara ayudar a su aliado de la Niebla.

Kakuzu se despojó de su capa, exhibiendo su torso desnudo, mientras realizaba los sellos necesarios para hacer surgir las mascaras que representaban sus cuatro corazones extras, las que emergen a su espalda, todas ellas de rostros toscos de rasgos animales, con un color que destacaba e indicaba su afinidad elemental: agua (celeste), fuego (rojo), rayo (amarillo) y viento (azul). Avanza antes de que sus bestias se liberen de su cuerpo.

Mientras corre, las cuatro máscaras salen disparadas, con los hilos negros del _Jiongu_ , el kinjutsu de Taki (que en su época proveyó de cuasi-inmortalidad al Akatsuki a costa de deformar su cuerpo en algo más parecido a un muñeco de trapo, completamente remendado), prontas a adoptar su forma. El plan del revivido es simple: posicionará sus copias de hilos alrededor del rubio y, antes de que pueda reaccionar, golpeará sus cercanías con cinco poderosos ataques elementales, que generen un golpe de tal magnitud que lo dejen malherido; evitará matarlo al no atacarlo directamente, suponiendo que es lo suficientemente resistente como para aguantar una embestida de ese tipo.

Un arma, que se entierra en su frente, corta los pensamientos del revivido.

Naruto ha reaccionado apenas el Kakuzu ha comenzado su avance, y antes de que sus máscaras salieran por su espalda completamente lanzó un kunai sellado de su reserva. El acero se clava limpiamente en el cerebro del revivido y, antes de que caiga, el _hiraishin_ lleva al rubio junto a su atacante, el que es golpeado con un rasengan y arrojado al suelo. Las cuatro bestias de las máscaras, que siguen unidas aún a su controlador, tratan de alcanzar al joven para alejarlo del caído, pero Naruto retrocede y, en apenas tres segundos, genera su ataque destructor: _"Futon: Odama Rasen"_.

La esfera de viento pulveriza las máscaras, destruyendo los corazones ocultos detrás de ellas. Las bestias del Jiongu se desmoronan, mientras Naruto hace avanzar su ataque hasta el caído, acabándolo.

Mientras las partículas del Akatsuki se juntan para regenerar su cuerpo, Naruto (que mantiene un ojo en Obito, inmóvil y sorprendido aún por su rápida reacción) coge un pergamino de sellado de debajo de su camiseta.

Apenas Kakuzu, ya con sólo un corazón a su haber (el propio, regenerado también por el Edo Tensei), adopta su forma completa, Naruto levanta su manga derecha, apuntando su brazo hacia el revivido como si fuese un cañón, posicionando los dedos índice y medio de su mano izquierda, cargados de su chakra base, en uno de tres sellos iguales que tiene en su antebrazo, activándolo; al instante un chorro viscoso sale disparado de su palma derecha extendida, el que golpea con fuerza al renegado de Takigakure: es baba de sapo, suficiente para empaparlo por completo.

Tres sellos de manos del rubio desatan el final de su ataque: _"Futon: Reppusho"_. La poderosa palma de viento seca en un instante el líquido que cubre al revivido, endureciéndolo, quedando listo para el sello de restricción y tele transporte, el que una vez colocado envía al neutralizado Akatsuki a las cámaras de contención en el Monte Myoboku.

Obito aplaude: _"Bravo, sólo quince segundos para eliminar a un Akatsuki del nivel de Kakuzu. Me impresionas, Naruto. No será un sharingan o un rinnegan, pero sabes sacarle muy buen partido a ese ojo que ahora llevas"_.

Naruto toma distancia, ignorando los falsos halagos de su enemigo mientras activa su modo sennin, dejando descansar su ojo Hyuga. Ha tenido la ventaja de saber qué podía enfrentar contra su primer enemigo, pero el otro…

Es Nagato. No con el aspecto demacrado que le conoció, aunque aparentemente de la edad que tenía cuando murió, allí en las cercanías de Konoha. Su cabello es rojo, y eso sumado a la falta de su Rinnegan podría confundir a cualquiera, menos a él: su firma de chakra es igual a la que le conoció cuando tenía ese aspecto moribundo. Si lo entendía bien, el Edo Tensei revivía a la gente en la forma en que habían muerto, salvo en aquellos revividos que lograban controlar su resurrección, lo que significaba que el compañero de Konan-sensei era lo suficientemente poderoso como para guiar su propia resurrección y la forma final de su cuerpo corrupto, o que dicha técnica de resurrección ignoraba estados artificiales como los causados por la liberación forzada de las capacidades del Rinnegan (según le contó el mismo Nagato cuando lo conoció, al explicarle el porqué de su aspecto).

Naruto se concentra para percibir a sus compañeros con su senjutsu.

Sasuke sigue tan indetectable como antes, incluso en esa forma; Chojuro… pues sigue aún en el suelo, pero ahora él debe concentrarse en Nagato, quien ha comenzado a caminar a su encuentro.

Obito, mientras sigue los lentos pasos de su peón, se dice a si mismo, refiriéndose al segundo revivido: _"Tal vez ya no posea el rinnegan, pero esa pelea en Konoha me dejó algo muy bueno para darle al primer líder de Akatsuki. Ahora podrás ver en directo lo que es un Uzumaki peleando, Naruto, y todo gracias a las enseñanzas de Mito-sama"_.

Naruto piensa en cómo proceder contra Nagato. Según le contó Konan, sin su dojutsu el pelirrojo aún era bastante competente en jutsus futon y velocidad -nada en que no pueda medirse con él-. Tal vez lo mejor es repetir la misma estrategia con que acabó con Kakuzu y sacrificar su segundo depósito de baba de sapo en paralizarlo; luego verá como se las arregla con los otros dos revividos y un sólo sello de baba restante.

Nagato, en eso, cambia su velocidad y corre, tan rápido que le recuerda a Naruto la velocidad que poseía en combate Kakashi-sensei. El Maestro Sennin se prepara para derribarlo, adoptando su pose de combate, con todos sus sentidos alertas en el movimiento del compañero de Konan-sensei.

Pero algo pasa, y el pelirrojo, estando apenas a cinco metros de su blanco, hace surgir una cadena de chakra roja de su brazo izquierdo, la que se enreda en el cuello del joven de Konoha, quien es derribado por Nagato, que tira de la misma y le hace golpear el suelo con su rostro.

El Akatsuki revivido suelta al rubio, quien sangra por la piel de su cuello herida por la cadena carmesí. Mientras Kurama cura a su portador, éste escucha como Nagato, parado junto a él, le dice: _"Madara-sama me ha dado sus recuerdos, y con ellos la información necesaria para liberar toda la potencialidad de mi cuerpo Uzumaki puro. Será mejor que no me compares con Kakuzu, si es que no quieres morir antes de siquiera darle un sólo golpe a mi amo"._

* * *

Otra explosión. La cuarta en lo que iba de la pelea contra el Akatsuki Deidara.

Sasuke había logrado finalmente comprender lo que sucedía, aunque le había tomado varios ataques el darse cuenta de aquello: de alguna manera, el rubio muerto viviente contaba con algún sistema de protección que, ante sus intentos de capturar su mente en algún tipo de genjutsu, provocaba que la boca en su pecho causara una explosión contenida, insuficiente para matarlo a él (incluso a esa corta distancia), pero lo suficientemente fuerte para hacerle un boquete tal a su enemigo que activaba su mecanismo de regeneración, liberando a Deidara de ilusión demoníaca con que tratara de capturarlo.

Y todo sin importar la fuerza de su técnica ilusoria. La última que había probado para comprobar aquello, su _Tsukuyomi_ , había resultado contrarrestado de la misma forma que las otras más sencillas.

Rápidamente el pelinegro corrió a recuperar su chokuto negra, que estaba tirada a varios metros de su posición, mientras pensaba en cómo inmovilizar a su oponente, siempre con el Mangekyo Sharingan en sus ojos.

.

.

.

Deidara reía para sus adentros: la estrategia que había preparado con la ayuda de Tobi, previendo un encuentro como ese, resultaba a la perfección. Aunque renunciaba al uso de su cuarta boca y con ella a sus tipos de arcilla más poderosas, su "seguro de vida" lo había mantenido a salvo de aquello que terminó significando su derrota en su pelea anterior, la que significó su muerte a manos del hermano pequeño del miserable de Itachi.

Ahora Uchiha Sasuke no tendría forma de capturar su mente, y cada cosa que hiciera y ataque que realizara los hacía a sabiendas que eran reales, y que cuando impactaba a su enemigo realmente lo estaba haciendo. No más sorpresas de parte de esos malditos ojos rojos circulares.

Pero ya se estaba aburriendo, y decidió que ese sería un buen momento para probar su última creación.

Aprovechando que el Uchiha parecía analizar el escenario, sin querer acercarse, creó dos pequeños cuadrúpedos, que daban la impresión de tortugas sin caparazón. Del tamaño de un escarabajo pequeño al salir de sus manos, las puso en su boca, como si las saboreara, mientras canalizaba su chakra en ellas, reforzando la carga normal de su arcilla explosiva C3 que las formaba (la misma de su gran bomba que casi arrasa Suna cuando capturó al Kazekage). Tomándose varios segundos para ellos, enviaba al pelinegro parejas de sus pájaros rastreadores de cuatro alas, a fin de que con sus explosiones lo mantuvieran a una distancia prudente.

Mientras Sasuke rechazaba los misiles guiados del rubio, las dos pequeñas bombas caminantes, ya completamente cargadas, bajaron por el tracto digestivo de su creador por sus propios medios, con la primera posándose en su corazón, a fin de alimentarse del chakra del mismo para aumentar aún más su potencia, mientras la segundas cruzaba por las paredes intestinales, alcanzando el músculo y la piel, y caminando como un bulto debajo de ella hasta el suelo, en donde salió para, disimuladamente, enterrarse en el suelo, corriendo bajo el mismo, a poco menos de veinte centímetros de la superficie ya agreste del paraje en que se desarrollaba la pelea.

Sasuke estaba a poco más de trescientos metros para ese punto, por lo que la "tortuga incompleta" se posicionó a medio camino entre el pelinegro y su creador. Cuando estuvo en su punto de anclaje, Deidara liberó sus limitantes: la criatura creció hasta parecerse a un balón de fútbol, con estacas creciendo un par de metros en todas direcciones, siempre bajo tierra, a fin de permanecer fijada en ese punto, y la cabeza amorfa de la tortuga emergiendo apenas sobre la superficie, con las dos hendiduras que tenía en ella por ojos mirando hacia arriba, en una visión de doscientos setenta grados.

La trampa estaba lista.

El revivido se movió de tal manera de que su bomba subterránea quedara siempre a medio camino, alterando la distancia entre él y su presa para disimular la presencia de su pequeña sorpresa.

.

.

.

Sasuke pudo notar que Deidara trataba de seguir su huella, pero sin pretender acercársele y sólo enviando sus molestos pájaros bomba, los que rechazaba con golpes eléctricos de su chokuto, cargada con su chakra, y provocando que la gran mayoría de los enviados de su enemigo cayeran inertes antes de estallar. Y así fue hasta que el rubio se detuvo, mientras parecía querer crear algo realmente grande: sus dos manos, luego de estar un largo rato dentro de sus bolsillos de arcilla, "vomitaban" gran cantidad de esa sustancia blanca a los pies del rubio; fuera lo que fuera, si requería tanto material seguramente sería lo suficientemente grande como para acabar con él y con su jutsu, por lo que debía frenarlo antes de que descubriera toda la verdad.

El pelinegro volvió a invocar a Susanoo, llevándolo rápidamente a su forma final. El Tengu alado, de armadura y dotado ahora de una espada de fuego azul colosal, comenzó a caminar en dirección a Deidara, con el firme propósito de interrumpir la creación del enemigo, aun cuando el precio fuera una explosión más contenida.

El rubio miró como la enorme criatura de chakra avanzaba a paso firme, con ese miserable mocoso Uchiha flotando en el pecho de la misma. Sólo cien metros más, unos pocos pasos del coloso, y sería todo.

La tortuga sin coraza de Deidara vio como el gigante entraba en su campo visual. Su pie derecho bajó justo junto a ella, pero el extraño ser esperó hasta que pudo notar como Susanoo estaba justo encima suyo.

Y estalló.

Una gran luz surgió del suelo bajo el gigante de chakra, y de inmediato la onda de choque y el fuego destructor subió, como una columna ascendente, perfecta. Una explosión concentrada, que enfocó todo su poner destructivo en un área contenida, de poco más de veinte metros de diámetro, como si de un cañón se tratara, impactando con fuerza irresistible al gigante, que apenas pasada la explosión cayó al suelo, derrotado.

Esa era la mina N3, la asesina de demonios (en este caso la criatura del molesto muchacho Uchiha), una bomba de precisión que con el poder de arrasar kilómetros concentraba toda su potencia destructiva en un punto muy reducido, aumentando su poder de penetración más allá que cualquiera otra de las bombas masivas de Deidara. Su arte llevado a un nuevo nivel.

.

.

.

Sasuke apenas y entendía lo sucedido. Esa explosión tan extraña había superado a Susanoo sin problemas, despedazándolo. Sólo estar en la parte más profunda de su criatura lo había salvado, pero no podía dejar de botar sangre de su boca: así de fuerte le había dado la explosión.

Y el problema es que ese Susanoo perfecto, derribado ya por segunda vez en lo que iba de la pelea, se había llevado consigo una buena parte de su chakra, y si él caía su jutsu caería con él, exponiendo a su contraparte. Todo sería en vano.

La gran explosión había generado una perturbación en el aire y un hongo explosivo que se elevaba varios kilómetros hacia lo alto, desde donde caían rayos. Queriendo aprovechar esa situación, el pelinegro se levantó con esfuerzo y canalizó toda esa electricidad en un _Kirin_ , no apuntando a Deidara (pulverizarlo habría sido inútil) sino a todo el campo. El poderoso ataque eléctrico corrió como olas eléctricas, cortando casi cinco metros bajo tierra, en todas direcciones, antes de desaparecer.

Cansado, Sasuke tomó su chokuto de su espalda. Se había asegurado de que no quedaban más de esas cosas tan destructoras, pero seguía el problema del rubio. Había notado ciertas cosas de su técnica anti genjutsu, pero debía comprobarlas y, más que eso, crearse una oportunidad para superarla; era eso o reconocer su derrota y correr, con el rabo entre las piernas, a pedir la ayuda de Naruto.

Y moriría antes de eso. No tratándose de un imbécil al que ya había derrotado en el pasado.

Con decisión siguió su camino, corriendo hacia el Akatsuki, quien había dejado de lado esa falsa arcilla explosiva y corría, a su vez, a su encuentro. Sasuke concentra sus ojos perfectos en su enemigo, y cree notar lo mismo que percibió cuando esa extraña última bomba estalló; comprendió rápidamente que Deidara cargaba una de las mismas consigo, y que seguramente sería aún más poderosa, alimentándose con el chakra del rubio directamente. Por eso el revivido iba a su encuentro, porque sabía que si la anterior explosión había acabado con su defensa perfecta, esta otra lo haría volar en pedazos.

Mientras corría, Sasuke extendió su Susanoo armadura sobre su cuerpo, reforzándolo al máximo.

Un segundo para chocar, y el pelinegro concentraba todo su poder en esa defensa final: si soportaba, podría ejecutar su plan para neutralizar finalmente a Deidara, y todo acabaría; si caía, todo caería con él y expondría la verdad al enemigo, arriesgando la derrota ante el revivido Akatsuki.

El desertor de Iwa ve el aura azul tenue que rodea al Uchiha, pero no le da importancia y canaliza todo su chakra a su segunda mina N3, la que estalla cuando Sasuke está a apenas tres metros de él.

.

.

.

Su cuerpo comienza a reconstruirse, retomando su forma perdida luego de la terrible explosión.

Una reflexión llega a la cabeza del rubio, cuya cabeza ya es visible nuevamente: _"Éste es mi arte, Uchiha Sasuke… algo que ni tú ni tu hermano comprendieron jamás… un destello, no la eternidad, es mi marca… es la belleza de lo efímero, lo que es y deja de ser, como la vida… como tu miserable vida…"_

Un reflejo rojizo se ve en los ojos del muerto viviente. El final de esa pelea.

* * *

" _\- ¿Cuál fue su pelea más difícil, Mifune-sensei?_

 _\- Si, es la pregunta que todos hacen alguna vez. Descubren la fuerza de su maestro y piensan que es invencible. Luego, cuando lo escuchan hablar y sus palabras demuestran demasiado interés en ser cuidadosos, asumen que en realidad aquél que creían invencible no lo es en realidad, y la pregunta surge de la curiosidad…_

 _\- Disculpe por molestarlo con eso, sensei._

 _\- No estoy molesto, Chojuro, es sólo que me sorprende como todos mis alumnos llegan tarde o temprano a hacerme la misma pregunta._

 _El de lentes aprovechó de revisar su brazo derecho luxado, mientras esa pausa se extendía por valiosos segundos. El campo de duelo once era el lugar donde se medía con el Taicho Supremo en sus clases de kenjutsu, y sus ropas desgarradas evidenciaban las cuatro horas que llevaban allí, midiendo sus fuerzas (aunque para el chico era más que nada aguantar sin morir en el intento: luego de la gran herida recibida en su pecho hace tres semanas no deseaba nada parecido nuevamente)._

 _Mientras envainaba su propia katana para retomar pronto la práctica de desenvaine, el anciano de cabeza vendada le respondió:_

 _\- Hace mucho, contra un shinobi: Salamandra Hanzo, el líder de Ame durante la segunda Gran Guerra Shinobi. Quizás su historia te suene familiar._

 _\- Algo… recuerdo haber leído que era muy poderoso, al nivel de un Kage, y si no logró más que dominar su pequeño país fue por la existencia de otros poderosos kages en su tiempo, los que eran superiores a él (Onoki de Iwa, el Tercer A en Kumo, Sarutobi Hiruzen en Konoha, el maestro del elemento hierro en Suna). En esa época Kiri estaba algo alejada de los asuntos del continente luego de la pérdida de Gengetsu-sama._

 _\- Tuvimos un enfrentamiento antes de la guerra. Me gustaría decir que estuvimos igualados, pero en realidad me superó con facilidad._

 _\- Ya veo. Supongo que no tenía el nivel que tiene ahora, maestro._

 _\- Si, pero hubo algo más relevante, algo que no fui capaz de prever: Hanzo dominaba el uso de veneno como medio ofensivo, y bastó que me hiriera con una de sus armas envenenadas para doblegarme._

 _\- No creo que sea nada para avergonzarse, sensei. Que el enemigo use un medio tan traicionero como el veneno no lo vuelve mejor._

 _\- Al contrario, alumno: ser capaz de usar todo lo que tengas a tu alcance es muestra de tu capacidad. Hanzo, para poder hacer uso del veneno, tuvo que jugarse la vida y arriesgar mucho para lograr esa habilidad. No puedes desmerecer eso con la excusa de que el veneno no es honorable; lo mismo podría decir alguien que pelee con sus manos desnudas del hecho de que uses una espada._

 _\- Supongo, pero aún así…_

 _\- (interrumpiendo) No trates de justificarme. Si lo piensas la solución era bastante simple, y podría haber ganado sin problemas si hubiese sido más cuidadoso. Sólo ponte en mi lugar: enfrentas a un enemigo con armas envenenadas, de largo y corto alcance, ¿qué harías?_

 _\- Evito que me hiera, esquivando todo._

 _\- Bien… y si te lanza una nube de humo venenoso en la cara._

 _\- ¿Humo venenoso? Rayos… alguna barrera, como una armadura de agua._

 _\- ¿Y si no alcanzar a convocarla? ¿si sólo tienes un segundo para reaccionar?_

 _\- Me lo pone difícil, Mifune-sensei… pues cierro todo y trato de aguantar hasta que el veneno se disipe._

 _\- ¿Todo?_

 _\- Tapo mis oídos, dejo de respirar, cierro ojos y boca, aprieto las nalgas -Chojuro ríe en ese punto de su explicación-._

 _\- ¿Y si es veneno corrosivo?_

 _\- ¿De su boca? Imposible, se haría daño a si mismo. El enemigo sólo usaría algo corrosivo si es que puede estar seguro de evitar ser alcanzado, o protegido contra el mismo._

 _Mifune sonríe ante la respuesta del muchacho, indicándole que se levante de una vez para continuar, incluso con ese brazo inutilizado. Mientras Chojuro recoge su espada del suelo, el anciano le dice: "al menos ideas no te faltan, muchacho"._

 _El aprendiz de samurai estira su cuerpo, mientras apoya su brazo herido en su costado, esperando que el dolor no lo distraiga de la pronta embestida de su maestro en el arte de la espada."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Sasori dispersa los restos de su nube venenosa. Ha pasado un minuto y no desea que el cuerpo del chico se maltrate demasiado: necesita su corazón intacto si es que lo quiere convertir en una marioneta con chakra.

La pose del espadachín es extraña: tiene los brazos alzados, con sus manos cubriendo sus oídos. Seguramente se esperaba algún tipo de explosión, y ha tratado de proteger sus tímpanos. Pero el veneno debe haber entrado por sus fosas nasales, y con un poco de aquél que se haya introducido en la mucosa basta para que actúe en su sistema. Tiene la cara rígida, como si el dolor de aquella rápida muerte lo hubiese dejado marcado. Ha muerto más rápido de lo esperado, aunque era de suponerse luego de toda esa actividad física (con un corazón y pulmones que trabajando a todo dar distribuyeron el veneno por su cuerpo mucho más rápido) y de sus seguramente mermadas reservas de chakra.

Decide asegurarse.

La mano bajo su nariz le dice que hay nula respiración; latidos cardíacos ausentes. Sin un arma cerca, toma la espada que era del muchacho y la clava en su muslo, pero no mucho, sólo lo suficiente para buscar alguna reacción refleja. Nada. Un cuerpo intacto, tal y como le gustan al marionetista para trabajar. Pero primero tiene un deber con el Uchiha: con suerte y ese estúpido de Deidara, incapaz de apreciar la belleza de lo eterno, no lo habrá hecho estallar aún, de tal manera que si lo consigue y lo suma al caído y a su otra estrella, tendrá tres poderosas marionetas con cuatro afinidades elementales, sólo restando la del elemento viento. Tan parecido a lo que Kakuzu hace consigo mismo.

Con un poco de fortuna, apenas lo acabe su líder le dará al Uzumaki para transformarlo en su cuarta y última celebridad; seguramente no le negará ese pequeño favor. Pero ahora debe asegurar al espadachín, para lo cual invoca un pergamino de su sello personal, en donde almacenará el cadáver.

Sasori se acomoda a un par de pasos del caído, a fin de trazar los dibujos necesarios para guardarlo, así como a esa espada. Han pasado casi cinco minutos desde que lo atacó con su veneno, y ya no hay tiempo que perder.

El marionetista activa su jutsu: nada pasa. Extrañado, trata de hacerlo nuevamente: otro fallo.

Y está seguro de haberlo hecho bien, por lo que sólo hay una explicación posible. Sasori ignora su pergamino, mientras se levanta para alcanzar el cuerpo del enemigo: su jutsu sólo puede almacenar cosas muertas, por lo que si la técnica no funciona, es porque su oponente aún sigue con vida.

Chojuro abre sus ojos cuando Sasori está a medio metro de él, listo para golpearlo por su puño. Con la conciencia de vuelta, expulsa agua de sus fosas nasales y respira nuevamente, absorbiendo una gran bocanada de aire, tomando rápidamente la espada en su pecho y deteniendo con ella al pelirrojo, atravesando su pecho cuando lo tiene encima suyo y arrojándolo a un lado. El espadachín, restaurado ya por completo, se levanta al instante, tomando distancia de su atacante.

Agitado, el de lentes agradece esa extraña conversación con su maestro Mifune, gracias a la cual desarrolló un mecanismo de _ultima ratio_ si se llegaba a enfrentar a un escenario como el indicado por el anciano samurai (aunque realmente nunca lo pensó como algo que fuera más allá de lo meramente teórico): cortar todas sus funciones vitales con chakra, bloqueando su respiración y sus vías de aire, tapando su nariz con un poco de agua invocada y sostenida con chakra, y dejándose en ese estado por cinco minutos, su tiempo óptimo de aguante sin respirar; un control perfecto del cuerpo humano, el máximo logro de las habilidades samurai llevadas al extremo.

Afortunadamente su enemigo dispersó su veneno mucho antes de que su aguante cediera y, salvo por ese pequeño corte en su pierna, está en perfectas condiciones. Pero al dar un sólo paso, sintió un dolor extraño en esa ligera herida, y decidió verificarla visualmente: un pequeño ennegrecimiento, como si fuese necrosis, seguramente de un rastro microscópico de veneno en su katana; no se extendía, pero le recordó que seguramente el veneno seguía impregnado en sus ropas y sus armas.

Sasori vio cómo el joven de Kiri realizó varios sellos de manos que hicieron surgir columnas de agua a su alrededor, las que lo cubrieron por completo, para luego desmoronarse. Chojuro, mojado pero ahora limpio del veneno del enemigo, agitó su espada para secarla, posicionándose luego para atacar.

El revivido Akatsuki ya no tenía trampas corporales, y si bien contaba con algunas reservas de armas arrojadizas sabía que eran inútiles contra alguien de la habilidad de su oponente. Resignado, tomó uno de dos pergaminos de poco más de quince centímetros de alto que tenía a sus espaldas, sujetos a su pantalón, y que estaban ocultos bajo su capa de nubes ahora destruida; de inmediato lo desplegó en sus manos, realizando dos sellos para luego dejarlo en el piso y, colocando su mano sobre él, usar su chakra para liberar su contenido.

Una marioneta humana surgió, luciendo un protector de Iwa. Sasori rápidamente proyectó sus hilos de chakra sobre ella, conectando sus diez dedos a la misma, mientras dice con rostro amargado: _"Estoy molesto. Me había hecho el propósito de no usar mis creaciones en cualquiera; es un arte que requiere tiempo, y arriesgarme a que se dañe no es una idea que me agrade demasiado. Espero que cuando mueras tu cuerpo compense el riesgo que corro contigo, muchacho"_.

Al principio le costó al de lentes reconocer la marioneta. Pero luego de unos segundos, al ver esa piel resquebrajada y sus ropas rojas con chaleco café, y esa barba café sobre su rostro redondeado, Chojuro supo de quien se trataba: Kitsuchi, el antiguo general de la Gran Alianza Shinobi, el mismo que luchó y murió en ese lugar; un portento del elemento doton y el más poderoso de Iwa después del Tsuchikage.

Una marioneta humana, la especialidad de Akasuna no Sasori.

Un ruido de madera entrechocando acompañó a los primeros movimientos del títere humano, el que abrió su mandíbula entrecortada, mucho más que lo que un humano podría hacerlo, y barrió el campo con cientos de agujas senbon, las que Chojuro esquivó de un salto, para luego, al retornar al suelo, ver como Sasori movía sus dedos, haciendo que la marioneta llegara a menos de un metro de él, concentrando su chakra en su puño, el que volcó al suelo, levantando un par de murallas de roca que, de inmediato, se cerraron alrededor del de lentes, como si pretendieran capturarlo. Su velocidad salvó a Chojuro, retrocediendo casi cincuenta metros a fin de salir del rango de la marioneta, pero con sorpresa vio como Sasori hacía flotar a la misma a medio metro del suelo, lanzándola en persecución del escurridizo último shinobigatana.

* * *

Deidara se quedó contemplando los restos de su ataque final.

Estaba extasiado por su triunfo: había dejado en claro quien era el mejor, vengando en la persona de Sasuke las humillaciones sufridas a manos de los hermanos Uchiha. Seguramente ahora estarían ambos haciéndose compañía en el infierno, uno al lado del otro.

Y no puede evitar sentirse satisfecho, como si su gran deseo hubiese sido realizado.

¡Rayos, era sublime! Si incluso se sentía capaz de abandonar todo.

Pero aún quedaban más cosas por lograr, más metas que conseguir. Sería entretenido hacerse cargo de alguno de esos dos muchachos que peleaban contra sus compañeros muertos vivientes, y cuyas peleas sentía incluso estando tan lejos.

Si, Uchiha Sasuke muerto. Era evidente que de nada le servían a su enemigo esos malditos ojos si es que su rival no era susceptible de ser doblegado por sus ilusiones.

" _Tal vez tengas razón, pero esa es una de las ventajas del Tsukuyomi, una vez que has caído... el tiempo deja de tener sentido aquí, y nada de lo que hagas podrá liberarte de éste, mi mundo… "_

Deidara ve como los cielos se tornan grises de golpe, y su cuerpo se funde en una masa acuosa, como si fuese cera derretida bajo el intenso sol. Sus piernas, sus brazos, su abdomen, todo su cuerpo cede, sin fuerzas para liberarse de ese calor infernal, hasta quedar sólo su torso, cuello y cabeza incólumes.

Pero el calor no cesa, y aunque más lentamente, el rubio de Iwa nota como lo que resta de su cuerpo comienza a ceder, lentamente. No hay sangre, sólo una masa informe, teñida de los colores de su piel y de sus ropas, que como un charco se extiende por debajo suyo.

Aparece el pelinegro, su enemigo. Intacto, sin heridas de ningún tipo, como si la pelea no hubiese ocurrido. Con rostro aburrido, se coloca frente a los despojos del revivido Akatsuki, doblando sus piernas para quedar más cerca de su rostro, que se desmorona poco a poco:

\- Lamento decepcionarte, Deidara, pero necesitaba probar mis habilidades. De no haber sido así habría terminado todo más rápidamente.

\- ¡TE ESTÁS BURLANDO DE MI, HIJO DE PUTA!

\- Cuidado, que si gritas tan fuerte se te caerá la mandíbula y ya no podrás hablar.

\- ¡DIRÉ LA MIERDA QUE QUIERA, PENDEJO PREPOTENTE Y ENGREÍDO! ¡SI PIENSAS QUE HAS GANADO ESTÁS MUY EQUIVOCADO!

\- No te confundas. Realmente nunca tuviste oportunidad; aunque reconozco que eres más fuerte de lo que recordaba. Me has servido muy bien como pareja de entrenamiento.

\- ¡QUE TE JODAN! ¡NO IMPORTA LO QUE TARDE, MI MECANISMO DE DEFENSA SE ACTIVARÁ Y PODRÉ SALIR DE ESTE GENJUTSU TUYO! ¡NO HAS LOGRADO NADA, MALDITO EMO MARICÓN!

\- Tal vez, pero luego de ese ataque tan poderoso que usaste tu cuerpo tardará un par de segundos en reunir el chakra que necesitas para eliminarte a ti mismo. Tardé un poco en percatarme de ello, y cuando lo descubrí sólo necesitaba llevarte a esa situación, pero en realidad tú mismo te colocaste en ella con ese bestial ataque final, el mismo que te dejó seco de chakra y me permitió hacer mi movimiento: sin ese corto tiempo, nunca habría logrado atraparte dentro del Tsukuyomi, y esos dos segundos que estimas que necesitas para volver a reunir chakra suficiente para liberarte de mi jutsu, aquí, pueden ser una eternidad. Aunque debo reconocerlo: realmente preparaste esta pelea muy bien.

Y Sasuke, como si pretendiera aumentar la humillación del Akatsuki, le levanta su pulgar derecho, mientras le dice con rostro serio: _"Gran trabajo, Deidara"_.

El rubio de Iwa se concentra: necesita luchar contra ese genjutsu… ganar tiempo para que su mecanismo de seguridad se active. Seguramente Sasuke está mal herido, y si logra aguantar podrá rematarlo sin problemas. Pero parece una tarea imposible, y el tiempo que transcurre dentro de aquella ilusión, sintiendo como lo que queda de su cuerpo es reducido a un charco en el suelo, es demasiado largo.

Es el Uchiha el que deshace su técnica, devolviendo la conciencia del revivido a lo que aquél cree es el mundo real.

De regreso al escenario de su batalla, con todo aquello destruido y mostrando los grandes cráteres que quedaron luego de sus previos ataques, Deidara descubre que la espada negra de Sasuke, cargada de chakra raiton, atraviesa su pecho, mientras otras tantas lanzas eléctricas, hechas de elemento rayo tan denso que es visible, cruzan por todo su cuerpo, por decenas. El pelinegro aún muestra sus ropas desgarradas, y el impacto de sus explosiones en su cuerpo, que sangra por varias partes; parece cansado, pero aún así logra hablar con fluidez, como si todo ese cansancio y esas heridas no hicieran mella en él:

\- He necesitado hacer eso en tu cuerpo para neutralizar tu capacidad explosiva. Sé que no debe ser agradable, pero te necesito aquí, consciente, a fin de poder eliminarte definitivamente.

\- ¿Y cómo lo vas a hacer, eh?

\- Así…

Sasuke concentra su chakra, canalizándolo a través de sus ojos con el Mangekyo Sharingan activo. Una frase, escuchada por el cercano Akatsuki, sale de los labios del pelinegro: " _Uzume: liberar_ ". Al instante, una ola de chakra surge desde los ojos del Uchiha, expandiéndose como una onda apenas perceptible; el escenario muta, desapareciendo toda la destrucción previa y evidenciando el mismo paisaje verde que se veía cuando llegaron corriendo, uno en persecución del otro.

El Sasuke que le hablaba ha desaparecido y, a un par de metros más atrás del que se ha esfumado, se muestra otro Sasuke, con sus ropas intactas y sin un ápice de cansancio o heridas físicas, el que mantiene su brazo extendido apuntando al pecho de su enemigo. El rubio mira su pecho: la espada no está (sigue aferrada a la pierna izquierda del pelinegro, como lo estaba antes de comenzar su batalla), y ha sido reemplazada sólo por una infinidad de agujas de chakra raiton, distribuidas por todo su cuerpo, las que han reemplazado la visión previa de las lanzas de rayo.

Es como si nada de lo que ha experimentado Deidara en toda la pelea hubiera sido real.

El pelinegro le habla:

\- Sabía que apenas la ilusión se desvaneciera tu cuerpo quedaría libre, por lo que tuve que usar mi _chidori senbon_. No deseo que estalles nuevamente; debo regresar a la pelea real lo antes posible, y no puedo permitirme heridas antes de eso.

\- ¡ILUSIÓN! ¡DE QUÉ RAYOS ESTÁS HABLANDO!

\- Uzume. Un regalo de un amigo para esta batalla. Necesitaba probar su verdadero potencial, y he quedado muy satisfecho de ella.

\- ¡ES IMPOSIBLE, MI TÉCNICA ANTI GENJUTU ES INFALIBLE! ¡EL MISMO TOBI ME AYUDÓ A DESARROLLARLA! ¡ES IMPOSIBLE QUE TUS ILUSIONES SEAN MÁS FUERTES, MENOS QUE SE MANTUVIERAN CUANDO DESTRUÍA MI CUERPO!

\- No te confundas, el genjutsu nunca estuvo sobre ti, sino sobre lo que nos rodea, y ambos quedamos atrapados dentro de él, por así decirlo. No puedes romper así un genjutsu que no afecta a tu chakra sino que a tu ser físico; no importaba que te destruyeras de tanto en tanto, ninguna de tus partículas escapó nunca del influjo de Uzume.

\- ¡NO PUEDES SER TAN PODEROSO, NO SIQUIERA ESE MISERABLE DE ITACHI LO ERA!

\- Tienes razón, mi técnica no es tan poderosa como el Tsukuyomi de mi hermano, sólo es… diferente, y esa diferencia, que nunca fuiste capaz de ver, es la que te venció. El _mundo espejo_ que Uzume crea es una copia perfecta, y mi _doppelganger_ , que fue contra quien luchaste dentro de la técnica ilusoria, es indistinguible de mi yo real; tus ataques y el tiempo transcurrido dentro de ella fueron reales, así como el daño que te causó mi doppelganger. Realmente es una trampa perfecta, y tú sólo fuiste como un animal encerrado en una gigantesca jaula, que piensa que es libre porque es incapaz de ver lo barrotes que lo aprisionan, mientras pierde su tiempo atacando un reflejo en el agua pensando que es otro ser diferente, creyendo que lo ha vencido por el simple hecho de agitarlas.

Deidara trata de moverse, pero las agujas eléctricas lo mantienen inmóvil, neutralizando sus nervios y de paso inutilizando la poca arcilla explosiva que le queda luego de aquella extraña pelea. Frustrado, no deja de murmurar palabras de rabia por no lograr derrotar a su Némesis.

Sasuke se siente generoso, y mientras se aproxima al revivido a fin de acabar con él decide darle un último regalo, un pequeño gesto de gratitud hacia un monigote que, a pesar de todo, se ha mostrado tan útil. Esa es la gratitud del Señor de los Uchiha.

Y los ojos rojos de Uchiha Sasuke, su sharingan normal de tres tomoes, puestos a apenas unos veinte centímetros del rostro de Deidara, iluminan con su mirada a los ojos azules de su víctima: un simple genjutsu que implanta en la cabeza del Akatsuki una idea, nacida de lo que pudo enterarse gracias a las cartas en que Naruto le contó sobre lo que sucedió con un par de los revividos por el Edo Tensei que enfrentó en su batalla en Otogakure y del cómo se liberaron de la técnica de resurrección.

El revivido Akatsuki, incapacitado de luchar, cae en la técnica ocular de Sasuke. Ve todo lo sucedido, el cómo el pelinegro al activar su técnica creó un espacio de contención de gran tamaño, que llegaba hasta donde la vista de su enemigo alcanzaba, aislando gracias a su técnica ese espacio del mundo real, manteniéndolos a ambos en una especie de burbuja de chakra, dentro del cual replicó todo, cada roca, árbol y brizna de pasto, engañándolo. Vio como él luchaba contra quien creía era Sasuke, nada más que una copia, mientras el verdadero permanecía a media distancia, observando, invisible para sus ojos e intangible para sus técnicas, y mientras él se desgastaba más y más su enemigo, lejos de cualquier peligro, aprendía de todo lo que hacía.

Nunca tuvo la más mínima oportunidad.

Y Deidara aceptó como propia la idea de que en realidad no tenía nada que hacer allí, que lo mejor era abandonar ese cuerpo corrupto y regresar al descanso, al más allá. Y su cuerpo se iluminó, brillando en cada pequeña partícula y perdiendo su integridad: sin el deseo de seguir en el plano terrenal, su alma rompió sus lazos con el mundo impuro, dejando que su cuerpo temporal cediera, destruyéndose en múltiples partículas luminosas que se dispersaron en el aire.

El Edo Tensei había terminado, regresando el Akatsuki al lugar de donde nunca debió haber salido.

.

.

.

Sasuke se tomó unos minutos para restaurar sus reservas de chakra: Uzume era particularmente agotador, y el mantenerlo tanto tiempo lo exigió como no sucedía desde la época en que usaba las técnicas del Mangekyo Sharingan con sus propios ojos, antes de lograr su forma eterna gracias al legado de su hermano. Esperaba que esa sensación de cansancio disminuyera con la práctica.

Algo sí era seguro: no podría usarla de entrada contra Obito. El hecho de que ese infeliz contara con un byakugan era un riesgo demasiado alto para tentar su suerte con un genjutsu, por poderoso que éste fuera. Guardaría la técnica por si acaso, y concentraría sus esfuerzos en lo que dominaba. Mal que mal, ese maldito no tenía ni a Susanoo ni a Amateratsu, y ellos deberían bastar para darle la victoria.

Sobre todo con Naruto peleando a su lado. Y ese tipo de la niebla, que seguramente serviría para algo.

Cualquier cosa.

* * *

Aquello no tenía sentido.

Sólo tres minutos le tomó al espadachín de Kiri el acabar con su poderosa marioneta.

Aunque los jutsus doton de Kitsuchi eran impresionantes, le fue imposible asestar un golpe directo. Cada roca voladora, golem de piedra o hundimiento era esquivado por el veloz chico, mientras con su espada hacía ataques rasantes sobre el cuerpo de la marioneta, dañándola hasta desmontarla por completo, mientras aprovechaba de acercarse a Sasori y rebanarle uno de sus brazos.

El espadachín de Kiri era demasiado rápido.

Al final, Chojuro preparó un ataque de corte con su katana, juntando agua invocada alrededor de la misma para luego lanzarla en un corte horizontal. La guadaña de agua cargada de chakra se proyectó veloz, y ni siquiera el domo de roca parcial que el shinobi de Iwa alzó para protegerse fue suficiente para detener el ataque suiton: el agua cortó sin problema la dura piedra, seccionando a la marioneta en dos, con un ataque que, de forma horizontal, cortó desde la cintura izquierda (llevándose la mano izquierda con ella) al hombro derecho de Kitsuchi. Antes de que cediera por completo, tres cortes más hechos en sucesión trozaron lo que quedaba del cuerpo de la marioneta, cuyos pedazos cayeron sin más al suelo.

Los cortes de agua, que continuaron su camino varias decenas de metros, alcanzaron a Sasori, que esquivó los tres primeros ataques pero sucumbió al cuarto, el que rebanó su cabeza a la altura de sus labios, separando todo lo que había sobre ellos del resto de su cuerpo.

Chojuro vio como el cuerpo de su enemigo caía. Respiró por unos momentos, hasta que pudo ver como, cinco segundos después, Sasori estaba nuevamente de pie, con su cabeza ya regenerada.

Y estaba molesto.

El pelirrojo tomó el segundo pergamino a su espalda, el que abrió en frente suyo. Al instante desapareció en una nube de humo blanco, apareciendo otro pergamino en su lugar. Gigantesco, de casi dos metros de alto, y muy grueso, amarrado con un cordel.

Chojuro preparó su espada para atacar antes de que el colosal pergamino fuese abierto: seguramente esa cosa ocultaba algo muy malo para él y debía impedir que lo que sea que contuviese fuera liberado. Sasori, viendo aquello, usó su dedo índice derecho y se conectó al brazo derecho de su marioneta recién destruida, levantándolo medio metro y liberando una segunda trampa corporal de agujas senbon, una de las pocas modificaciones que había podido hacerle, ya que había invertido su tiempo en su proyecto principal, aquél que encerraba ese enorme pergamino de almacenaje.

Como suponía el de lentes esquivó la trampa sin problemas, pero esos pocos instantes eran el tiempo que requería para poder liberar en paz su creación. Desata el cordel que sella el pergamino, lanzando el colosal rollo al aire a fin de que se desenrolle en frente suyo.

El shinobigatana ve como el pergamino se expande, ocupando varios metros en el suelo. Dentro de él, logra ver lo que desde esa distancia -poco más de sesenta metros-, parecen puntos, muchos puntos dibujados: son sellos de almacenaje, cientos de ellos, todos muy apretujados y correspondiendo a una marioneta en particular.

Sasori amasa una gran cantidad de chakra, liberándolo sobre el pergamino. Reaccionando al chakra de su poseedor, los sellos de invocación desaparecen del papel para aparecer proyectados en todas partes: el aire, el suelo, las rocas y los árboles. Chojuro, asustado, ve como los sellos lo rodean, quedando los más cercanos a apenas unos cinco metros de él, y siguen hasta donde llega su vista.

Cinco sellos de manos son formados por el Akatsuki muerto viviente, completando la invocación masiva:

" _Aka Higi: Sen no Soen" (arte secreto rojo: Aparición de las mil Marionetas)._

Chojuro ve como alrededor suyo, de cada uno de los sellos surge el cuerpo de una marioneta humanoide, como si fuesen cadáveres fosilizados, con su miembros perdidos remendados con lo que parece ser madera, muchos de ellos con sus armas y herramientas ninja sujetos, y con sus vestimentas más o menos completas sobre si mismos. La mayoría lleva sobre si los protectores de Iwa y Kumo, evidenciando su origen o su fidelidad en vida.

Sasori sonríe ante la vista de su más grande creación, y rápidamente extiende sus manos al cielo para dejar que de todo su cuerpo surjan incontables hilos de chakra, los que van capturando cada una de las marionetas aparecidas e inmovilizándolas en el punto de donde han surgido, con la mayoría llenando el aire por sobre los dos oponentes. El ejército de muñecos del marionetista de la Arena Roja rodea a Chojuro, cerrando sus espacios de huida.

" _No creí necesitar ésto contigo, muchacho; siéntete orgulloso de obligarme a usar mi mayor jutsu. No te confundas, el nombre no es exacto, pero suena mejor que decir "mil trescientas quince marionetas". Debo agradecer los aportes del Tsuchikage y del Raikage; sin ellos esta espectacular colección nunca habría podido haberse completado. Y no necesitas preocuparte, que tu maravilloso cuerpo no será unido a estas creaciones inferiores; no, tú ocuparás el lugar de mi marioneta estrella… una vez que mueras, claro está"_

Sasori inclina su su cabeza, satisfecho consigo mismo, para luego dar una sola orden: _"mátenlo"_. Al momento, los cientos de peones que controla se abalanzan contra el espadachín de Kiri.

Chojuro ve como sus enemigos están a unos pocos metros de él, y rápidamente entierra su katana en el suelo para tomar la odachi que carga a sus espaldas. La desenvaina, lanzando lejos la funda de la misma para sostenerla firmemente con ambas manos, decidido a actuar antes de que los cada vez más cercanos oponentes cierren su camino

… … …

" _...Sasayaki..."_


	58. Chapter 58

_Era la tarde del día previo a la partida de la última división samurái que se uniría a la gran fuerza que se reuniría en el País de los Campos de Arroz._

 _Allí, en los amplios campos de entrenamiento de la academia samurái, cuatrocientos de los combatientes que partirían a la mañana siguiente se habían reunido a la orden de su líder y futura general, Mariko, sobrina nieta del Taicho Supremo y el máximo símbolo de la victoria en la feroz batalla de las veinte horas en las Tierras del Norte. Una prodigio de habilidad y fuerza que, con tan sólo diecisiete años, se perfilaba como la más hábil combatiente en todo el País del Hierro._

 _Junto a la joven general sus dos oficiales de alto rango: Ai, su escolta con sus katanas gemelas, y Kaminari, el enorme veterano del mandoble._

 _Todos ellos reunidos para una simple tarea._

 _El primer y segundo grupo ya habían sido dejados fuera de combate y ahora un tercer grupo de poco más de cincuenta combatientes avanzaba para copar el campo de entrenamiento, con una diferencia: tanto Ai como Kaminari se sumarían a ellos, aunque con una limitante. La guerrera usaría un par de espadas de madera (al igual que los nueve mejores integrantes del grupo) y Kaminari, en razón de su enorme fuerza, sólo un palo largo y recto, de poco más de un metro, flexible como una varilla._

 _El enorme samurái se quitó su casco, dejando ver su desordenado y corto pelo castaño claro y la cicatriz que marcaba el lado izquierdo de su rostro, casi bordeando el mismo, desde el lóbulo de su oreja hasta casi llegar a su mentón, sobre su corta barba cobriza. Kaminari jugueteaba con su nueva arma, haciéndola zumbar en el aire, mientras miraba a su presa, como diciéndole: "Así te voy a dar, Chojuro"._

 _Y el espadachín de Kiri, el motivo de aquella peculiar reunión, tragaba saliva, seguro de que si su compañero de equipo lograba impactarle saldría volando lejos. Ciertamente mejor que enfrentar al mayor con su usual espada recta, pero no por eso menos peligroso: un colapso en tus costillas podía matarte tan eficazmente como el que te cercenen en dos, y era por mucho más doloroso._

 _Mariko ordena que los samurái se distribuyan en el campo, listos para atacar al unísono al chico de lentes. El discípulo de Mifune, resignado, se levanta del suelo donde estaba sentado descansando de la sesión de práctica previa; pero no puede quejarse: fue él mismo quien le comentó a su capitana su deseo de mejorar sus capacidades de combate contra multitudes, cuya falencia fue evidenciada en la anterior batalla en la frontera norte y su incapacidad para usar sus mejores técnicas ante los abrumadores números de los invasores._

 _Aunque no pensó que Mariko recurriría a algo tan extremo. Y es que, sin nada más que sus manos desnudas, tenía que derribar a todos esos combatientes entrenados, a los que ahora se sumaban dos del nivel de sus compañeros de equipo. Y sin poder usar ninjutsu: esa había sido la orden de la pelinegra. Mal que mal, si lograba superar esas pruebas estando así de limitado podría hacerlo mucho mejor cuando contara con acero o con sus técnicas de chakra elemental como apoyo._

 _El shinobigatana movió con evidente esfuerzo su brazo izquierdo, tocando su hombro herido (cortesía de una irritada Mariko, quien en la práctica del día anterior le había enterrado la espada por desobedecer -inconscientemente- su orden de no usar sus habilidades de sigilo). Ai, preocupada, le pregunta a la distancia si se encuentra en condiciones de continuar la práctica, pero la general de Tetsu regaña a su subordinada, mientras ordena que un segundo grupo de cincuenta se sume a los que ya están en el campo de entrenamiento, esperando la orden para atacar al desdichado joven de Mizu, mientras regañaba a Chojuro por dar muestras de debilidad: "Si estás tan cansado es mejor que aceleremos las cosas, ¿verdad? Alégrate, muchacho, que si superas a este grupo me sumaré personalmente al entrenamiento"._

 _El shinobi reunió un poco de chakra en sus manos, lo suficiente como para que pudieran aguantar el choque contra las armas y armaduras de sus oponentes. Al verlo en esa actitud Mariko supo que el chico estaba listo para la tercera oleada de enemigos de práctica, por lo que ordenó el ataque._

 _Cincuenta segundos después Chojuro detenía con sus manos el golpe de vara de Kaminari, aguantando la fuerza del hombrón lo suficiente para desestabilizarlo y lanzarlo al suelo, sólo para ser derribado por Ai, quien aprovechó el momento para atacarlo por la espalda. Era victoria para la joven compañera de Mariko, obtenida al precio de un centenar de sus compañeros derribados, golpeados y humillados._

 _Pero no era suficiente._

 _La general del Hierro ordenó que los doscientos samurái restantes avanzaran al campo, mientras ordenaba que un par de ellos le arrojara agua a Chojuro para hacerlo reaccionar. Mientras ella misma avanzaba llevando a Ryu en su mano, ordena a los vencidos anteriormente reagruparse para un par de rondas extras apenas el grupo que ella dirigirá termine el ejercicio._

 _Todo sea por ayudar a un compañero necesitado a superar su debilidad._

 _Los samurái que escuchan a la joven líder ríen nerviosos, incrédulos ante la idea de ver al discípulo de Mifune-sama como alguien débil. Chojuro maldice para sus adentros la "buena" voluntad de su capitana, y todo lo que le provocará a su ya maltratado cuerpo en las horas que quedan hasta que caiga la noche._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Resultaba extraño como todas las cosas le habían llevado hasta ese punto, enfrentado a un enemigo que en otra época le habría resultado insuperable. Pero el tiempo que pasó en medio de los samurái no había sido en vano.

Y así estaba ahora, rodeado hasta donde podía ver de cientos de marionetas asesinas. Necesitaría pensar en algo lo bastante grande como para agradecer a sus maestros samurái sus esfuerzos entrenándolo, todo lo cual le había salvado el pellejo más de una vez en esa extraña pelea contra el revivido Akatsuki.

Chojuro se movía con celeridad por entre medio de sus muchos atacantes, aprovechando la primera condición de combate contra multitudes: no importa qué tan hábiles o poderosos sean sus atacantes, de la misma manera en que él tenía sus espacios reducidos por la multitud sus agresores estaban en la misma situación, con todos estorbándose mutuamente y, por lo mismo, con sus mejores ataques contenidos ante la falta de espacio y el riesgo de lastimarse entre ellos producto del fuego amigo.

Y es que tal vez todas esas marionetas fueran seres sin vida y, por lo mismo, sin el natural instinto de preservación por si mismas y por sus compañeros, pero quien las controlaba había evidenciado el amor que tenía por sus creaciones, y era obvio que no se arriesgaría a que se dañaran entre ellas, lo cual limitaba los primeros ataques a movimientos de precisión, facilitando al chico de lentes el poder esquivarlos gracias a su gran velocidad y superiores sentidos.

Sumado a todo aquello estaba el arma que ahora empuñaba, esa larga _odachi_ carmesí que era a la vez escudo (facilitando con su tamaño el interceptar los ataques elementales de las marionetas) y lanza (aumentando el alcance del joven espadachín gracias a su gran tamaño y bajo peso). Y es que toda la experiencia que tenía Chojuro con su antigua espada de pez, _Hiramekarei_ , le facilitaba las cosas, y el chico volaba por entre sus muchos enemigos cercenando sus cabezas, cuerpos y miembros y destruyéndolos por decenas.

Sasori estaba cada vez más irritado: el escurridizo muchacho virtualmente desaparecía, moviéndose entre sus marionetas, las que siendo demasiadas para hacerlas reaccionar con mayor celeridad eran incapaces de darle alcance. El espadachín corría entre ellas, cambiando constantemente de dirección, limitando sus ataques a cortes de espada, sin chakra, el que parecía decidido a reservar para más adelante.

Como si sus creaciones maestras no merecieran el esfuerzo. Ese mocoso despreciaba así su arte.

Molesto, el de la Arena Roja levantó sus brazos, de los que surgieron hilos plateados que penetraron en su propio cuerpo corrupto, moviéndolos: de esa forma podía tomar el control preciso de determinadas marionetas, dándoles órdenes más precisas que las que podía con los hilos normales. No esperaría a que sus cientos de creaciones cayeran antes de subir su control a un nivel mayor.

La abuela Chiyo había superado así a sus anteriores "cien marionetas" y no estaba dispuesto a permitir algo así nuevamente.

.

.

.

Chojuro se frenó en seco al notar como la marioneta frente a él, que portaba un hitai-ate de Iwa, realizó cinco sellos de manos para invocar unas estacas de roca que, emergiendo del suelo, casi lo atraviesan. Un par de marionetas más alrededor suyo realizaron sendos jutsus de agua y fuego, tratando de rodearlo. Era evidente que su enemigo había pasado a su segunda condición de batalla, con apenas la quinta parte de las marionetas destruidas: verificada la imposibilidad de dar alcance a un enemigo inferior en número y la limitación de espacio para moverse de la multitud, la misma se disgrega, aumentando el espacio entre ellas y peleando en oleadas, dejando que sólo grupos limitados combatan mientras el resto permanece a la espera, a fin de actuar como refuerzos, relevos o para bloquear el escape del enemigo. El hecho de que las mismas se separaran unas de otras le evidenció aquello al shinobi de Kiri, mientras una nueva marioneta cubrió su cuerpo de una armadura de roca que atrajo desde el suelo para tratar de estamparlo en el mismo gracias a sus nuevos corpulentos brazos de piedra.

Un corte de chakra ascendente, emanado de la odachi, partió al enemigo en dos.

Debía ser más cuidadoso: no podía seguir desperdiciando la energía del arma antes de su contraataque final.

Chojuro aceleró, desapareciendo del todo.

Las marionetas caían en diferentes lugares, con el de lentes cuidándose de eliminarlas en puntos aleatorios a fin de no anunciarle su dirección al enemigo. Sasori sólo atinaba a responder con ataque de área, dejando que sus marionetas descargaran su poder sobre los puntos en que alguna de sus creaciones estallaba en mil pedazos por los ataques del shinobi de la Niebla.

Fuego, rayo, agua, roca y viento saturaban el campo de batalla, pero parecía que el contraataque siempre llegaba tarde. Más de las mitad de las marionetas habían caída en apenas tres minutos desde que su técnica fue liberada. Pero lo más extraño era la negativa del chico a cargar contra el controlador de las marionetas, lo que le provocaba gran desconcierto al revivido Akatsuki.

Como si el espadachín no supiera como enfrentarlo o no tuviera forma de neutralizarlo.

Pero no era eso lo que retenía a Chojuro de cargar contra su enemigo. O, al menos, no era sólo eso: ya sabía cómo podía eliminarlo, todo gracias a algo que pudo recordar mientras luchaba contra las marionetas y veía el efecto de su arma en ellas. Pero necesitaba estar seguro que el revivido no tendría a sus macabras creaciones para protegerlo de lo que sería su ataque final.

.

.

.

Cuatro minutos. Sólo quedan trescientas marionetas.

Chojuro se frena, cansado. La odachi carmesí brilla, emitiendo una luz rojo sangre.

Finalmente.

Sasori ve aquello y asume que el chico ha cargado de chakra el arma para hacerla más resistente, o para lanzar un ataque que lo impacte directamente. El espadachín conoce su habilidad con el veneno y seguramente trata de mantener la pelea a una distancia que sea segura para él

Bien, si el muchacho no planea acercarse, él irá a su encuentro. El marionetista libera los hilos de sus manos, tomando un par de espadas tiradas en el suelo, de una de sus marionetas destruidas a unos veinte metros su posición y, ya armado, corre en búsqueda de su presa. Al mismo tiempo, sus marionetas restantes se mueven frenéticas en los alrededores, corriendo para evitar ser alcanzadas por el de lentes.

Chojuro espera, con su arma en guardia frontal. No le quedan energías físicas para seguir usando su técnica asesina sin unos minutos de descanso -que su enemigo no le dará-, pero todavía tiene sus jutsus y su habilidad con la espada. Aquello debe ser suficiente para ejecutar su plan.

* * *

Nagato era veloz. Eso era algo que se esperaba, considerando lo que Konan-sensei le había contado respecto a las capacidades de su compañero y amigo. Pero, contrario a lo que suponía Naruto, no parecía querer o poder usar el rinnegan que debería llevar consigo.

Y extrañamente aquello no parecía preocupar al falso Madara, por lo que el rubio no pudo evitar pensar de que, de alguna manera, Obito había optado, al controlar a quien en el pasado fue Pain, por limitar aquella parte de su poder de alguna manera, quizás creyendo que el usar tan poderoso dojutsu pudiera representarle una amenaza. Esa idea presionaba a Naruto, haciéndole evitar simplemente destruir el cuerpo del pelirrojo revivido, esperando a poder entrar en su cabeza y ver allí que se escondía detrás de esa estrategia de combate. Quien sabía si podía voltear las cosas y lograr que el revivido, una vez libre del control del líder de Akatsuki, se transformara en un aliado para lo que restaba de esa batalla.

Pero el que el rinnegan no fuese una de las armas de este Nagato no significaba que fuese un rival fácil de derrotar. No podía evitar pensar en lo que su maestro, Ero-sennin, había hecho con el compañero de Konan.

El pelirrojo atacaba con jutsus futon, concentrado en golpes de media distancia, como si buscara retenerlo allí, lo suficientemente lejos como para evitar que Naruto pudiera usar su taijutsu, pero no tanto como para que el rubio pudiera aprovechar esa distancia y huir para ayudar a alguno de sus compañeros.

Obito estaba satisfecho con el cometido de su peón: era evidente que el Maestro Sennin se contenía en sus ataques, como si pretendiera reservar sus fuerzas y técnicas para cuando tuviera que enfrentarlo, pero aquello servía muy bien a sus propósitos. Ahora todo dependía del desempeño de sus aliados y subordinados, ya que si alguno de los dos compañeros del rubio caía ante los revividos aquello mermaría mucho la capacidad ofensiva de sus enemigos; en cambio, si ambos chicos resultaban victoriosos eso le obligaría a lanzar lo que quedaba de sus fuerzas e, incluso, a empeñarse en persona contra tres oponentes que podían hacerle el peso en combate.

Naruto luchaba en ese momento sin su byakugan, por lo que seguramente no conocía a ciencia cierta el progreso de sus aliados. El líder de Akatsuki, por su parte, sabía que si bien Sasuke había resultado victorioso contra Deidara, Sasori todavía tenía chances de vencer al espadachín de Kiri: ciertamente había perdido su mejor marioneta, y muchas de las que componían su gran ejército habían sido destruidas por el escolta de la Mizukage, pero con todo el muchacho no daba señales de tener una forma real de derrotar a un revivido por el Edo Tensei y sólo se desgastaba inútilmente.

Una explosión atrajo la atención de Obito: Nagato atacaba a Naruto con una esfera gigante de viento, en lo que parecía una versión más primitiva del rasen shuriken del rubio, el que había aguantado la embestida de su oponente con su propio Odama Rasengan. El choque de ambas técnicas había desencadenado un estallido de viento que, aún con toda su fuerza, sólo separó a los oponentes un par de decenas de metros, sin derribarlos. Naruto respiraba agitado por el último ataque; el pelirrojo aprovechó ese instante para atacar con una única cadena de chakra color sangre que sorprendiendo al rubio lo sujetó de su brazo izquierdo, jalándolo hacia él por los aires, mientras el antiguo líder de Akatsuki corría para interceptarlo al vuelo.

Naruto interrumpe el ataque de su oponente, girando su cuerpo aún sujeto a la cadena y aferrándose al suelo con sus pies, los que luego de ser arrastrado un par de metros logran frenarlo gracias a su superior fuerza. Pero el pelirrojo aprovecha que tiene a su oponente limitado y lo ataca con golpes de viento que buscan aturdir al Maestro Sennin.

El jinchuriki del Kyubi aguanta, reforzando su cuerpo con chakra natural, mientras sus sentidos se enfocan en los alrededores. Percibe algo que esperaba hace unos minutos, y rápidamente corta la cadena de chakra que lo une a Nagato con su kunai de acero blanco, el que al momento regresa a su cinto, para de inmediato crear dos clones de sombras, los que se separan corriendo en dos direcciones opuestas, mientras el original arremete contra el revivido nuevamente.

.

.

.

El líder de Akatsuki logra percibir una presencia que se aproxima a toda carrera: por lo visto Uchiha Sasuke ha decidido dejar de esperar y retornar al lugar de la pelea, ahora desembarazado de Deidara. Antes de que pueda moverse para interceptar al pelinegro logra ver como Naruto se separa del lazo que sujetaba su brazo al revivido y crea dos clones, los que corren en dos direcciones.

El primer clon tiene un destino evidente: se dirige hacia donde el espadachín de Kiri todavía combate contra Sasori, seguramente para ayudarle. El segundo clon carga directamente contra Obito, conteniendo su velocidad a fin de dar tiempo a Sasuke para apoyarlo, usando su senjutsu para seguir el rastro del jounin de Konoha, quien se aproxima a una velocidad impresionante.

El portador de los dos dojutsus se mueve, a la caza de los kage bunshin. Mientras el Naruto original aún se encuentra ocupado con Nagato, Obito usa su kamui para aparecer por delante del clon que corre en dirección a Chojuro, sorprendiéndolo y destruyéndolo de un solo potente golpe en su espalda; el segundo clon de sombras, notando como su compañero ha caído, elige correr en dirección a Sasuke, a fin de reunirse con él antes de cargar contra el falso Madara. Obito se tele-transporta, apareciendo frente al clon que corre, frenándolo; antes de que la copia de Naruto pueda contraatacar el Akatsuki hace surgir incontables lanzas de mokuton negras de su cuerpo, las que se expanden a tal velocidad que encierran al clon, atravesándolo desde todas direcciones y haciéndolo estallar.

Allí Obito se percata de algo: esos kage bunshin no llevaban consigo nada del chakra del nueve colas, como si de alguna manera Naruto hubiese limitado el poder puesto en ellos, y le intriga el motivo para aquello. Pero sus pensamientos son interrumpidos por la carga del líder Uchiha, quien salta sobre él con sus brazos cubiertos de llamas negras, mientras un aura azul cubre su cuerpo por completo.

.

.

.

Naruto, mientras esquiva seis cadenas de chakra que lo siguen para tratar de capturarlo, logra ver la llegada de su amigo. Sus kage bunshin han logrado distraer a Obito lo suficiente para que Sasuke llegara sin ser interrumpido al campo de batalla, y si bien no ha logrado alcanzar a Chojuro, confía en que aquél pueda aguantar hasta que logre reducir a Nagato. Al menos tiene la clave para ello, que logró intuir del empeño del revivido por mantenerse a mediano alcance y que ya confirmado con sus sentidos aumentados gracias a su senjutsu: hay un genjutsu puesto sobre la mente del compañero de Konan, seguramente obra del falso Madara, uno que aísla su mente consciente y sus recuerdos. O sea, si logra destruir su cuerpo o liberarlo de la técnica ilusoria, la mente del verdadero Pain regresará y esa batalla habrá terminado.

Ahora, gracias a la presencia de su antiguo compañero del equipo siete, sabe que Obito no interferirá en su movimiento. Una vez que Nagato sea neutralizado, podrá ayudar a Chojuro y así, los tres juntos, podrán acabar con el falso Madara de una vez por todas.

* * *

Sasori, mostrando una habilidad que se le desconocía, permanecía a corta distancia del espadachín de Kiri, usando sus capacidades de combate para mantenerlo a raya mientras coordinaba a sus marionetas para que trataran de darle alcance a su enemigo con sus jutsus elementales. Chojuro aguantaba su posición, ocupando su enorme espada carmesí para contener las embestidas del pelirrojo revivido, quien alternaba su posición con algunas de sus marionetas especializadas en combate cuerpo a cuerpo cada vez que parecía que el chico pretendía darle caza.

El de la Arena Roja no sabía a ciencia cierta si para ese punto de la pelea el shinobigatana había descubierto la forma de derrotarlo, pero el hecho de mostrarse tan tranquilo le hacía esperar lo peor. De allí que, a pesar de todo, se cuidaba de no llevarse en su cuerpo corrupto alguna herida que forzara la regeneración de su cuerpo completo, ya que sabía (de lo que les había contado el propio Madara) que el momento en que se encontraban más vulnerables era cuando sus cuerpos se regeneraban por completo, ya que los segundos que dicha operación tomaba los dejaba a merced de las técnicas de captura del enemigo, imposibilitados de defenderse.

Una veintena más de marionetas han caído, y Chojuro limita sus ataques a lo que puede hacer con la odachi que porta. La espada brilla con fuerza, y el joven de lentes sabe que pronto llegará al tope de su capacidad; tendrá un solo movimiento para lograr acabar con todo aquello y debe ser cuidadoso porque luego de su movida quedará muy expuesto, ante un enemigo que tarde o temprano descubrirá lo que esa arma oculta.

Una última ronda de agujas senbon envenenadas es lanzada por los brazos mecánicos de una marioneta cercana, obligando al espadachín a retroceder, en un torpe movimiento que lo saca de balance, obligando a bajar su cuerpo para no caer al suelo. Sasori cree ver una oportunidad, y retrocediendo envía a través de los hilos de chakra que conectan su cuerpo y su conciencia a sus marionetas la orden de avanzar en bloque, estrechando los espacios alrededor del espadachín.

Una treintena de marionetas se entierran en el suelo a una decena de metros alrededor de Chojuro moviéndose debajo del mismo, a fin de bloquear cualquier intento de jutsu que lo oculte en él; otro ciento de sus enemigos inanimados corre y vuela alrededor del escolta de la Mizukage, formando un domo que se va estrechando más y más alrededor del muchacho. A unos doscientos metros, en todas direcciones, el resto de las marionetas permanecen a la espera, en el aire y suelo, concentrando su chakra y preparando sus ataques a distancia para golpear el punto donde sus compañeras impactarán al shinobi de Kiri, cortando cualquier vía de escape del espadachín.

El círculo alrededor del espadachín se va cerrando. Chojuro se coloca en posición de carga, con su cuerpo inclinado hacia adelante y la enorme espada roja apuntando hacia atrás, firmemente sujeta a dos manos. Sasori, sospechando que el chico intentará aquella extraña técnica de desvanecimiento, hace que parte de sus marionetas que se aproximan a su enemigo lancen hilos metálicos entre ellas, apenas perceptibles, esperando que puedan interceptarlo en caso de que el chico trate de pasar entre ellas. Pero el de lentes no se mueve, sino que permanece allí, concentrado, como si estuviese listo para lanzar un golpe.

Chojuro cierra sus ojos, enfocando sus muy desarrollados sentidos en todo lo que le rodea. Las marionetas más próximas ya están a apenas unos diez metros de él; todas las demás ya están dentro de su alcance…

Un destello rojo. Una espada que se mueve en círculos, agitada por su portador. Ondas de chakra que se expanden en todas direcciones, como si innumerables ataques de corte se proyectaran desde aquél punto en que el shinobigatana ataca, sin apuntar a ningún blanco, sino que dejando que el enorme poder almacenado en la odachi de cristal y acero se disgregue en todo el espacio que le rodea, con una fuerza y velocidad tales que los mismos cortes, visibles en el aire que envuelve al chico, crecen como una onda de choque masiva, cortando el aire y marcando la tierra circundante, penetrando profundamente en ella.

El ataque descarga todo el poder acumulado por el arma: la energía de varios cientos de marionetas humanas destazadas por la odachi color sangre, de los ataques elementales interceptados por ella, todo ese poder liberado en esa sucesión de golpes de chakra que, ejecutados en menos de dos segundos, arrasa con todas las marionetas que quedaban de la técnica del pelirrojo de Suna. Finalmente Chojuro se frena, agitado por el gran esfuerzo físico que sus ataques le han significado; luego mira en dirección hacia donde se encontraba el revivido Akatsuki, a poco más de trescientos metros de su posición, pero sólo nota las partes informes de un par de marionetas flotando en el aire, seguramente sostenidas por la técnica del revivido.

El maestro titiritero deja caer los restos de las marionetas más próximas a su posición, que movió a toda velocidad en el mismo momento en que el ataque del espadachín de la Niebla fue ejecutado para cubrirse del mismo. Dedica unos segundos a ver el desastre que resulta ser los restos de su trabajo, la destrucción de su arte por aquél enemigo insignificante, uno que ha sido capaz de liberar un ataque de magnitud inconcebible para un simple humano. Pero es imposible que tenga algo más, no cuando golpes de tal intensidad deben haber requerido toda la energía que el tal Chojuro puede poseer: el poder liberado es incluso mayor al que recuerda de cualquiera de sus compañeros en Akatsuki y no hay forma de que su enemigo tenga más que ofrecer.

El siguiente movimiento del chico parece confirmar sus sospechas.

Chojuro observa a su oponente, que ha evitado su último ataque. Un pequeño contraste que en nada cambia sus planes para neutralizarlo.

Concentrado, forma los sellos necesarios para invocar a la niebla, la que gracias al agua que satura varias partes del campo de batalla (producto de los jutsus suiton realizados por las marionetas humanas antes de ser destruidas) se crea con rapidez, llenando el lugar. El manto blanco cubre todo el paraje, nublando la visión de los dos combatientes que se allí se enfrentan.

Sasori observa el paisaje con dificultad: no puede ver nada a más de metro y medio de distancia. Seguramente el muchacho está en las últimas, y pretende usar su técnica de ocultación en la niebla para desaparecer; o quizás busque esconderse, o tal vez huir en dirección a donde se encuentra el Maestro Sennin. Se agacha para registrar los restos de las marionetas que ha usado como escudo, las más próximas y las únicas que logra ver en esas condiciones, recuperando de una de ellas un kunai, con el que rasga sus propias ropas para que el veneno que aún conserva en ellas se impregne en la hoja.

Espera.

Se escucha algo que parece ser agua fluyendo. Tal vez el de lentes pretende crear una prisión de agua.

El sonido se acerca.

Una… no, son dos columnas de agua las que se acercan para impactarlo.

Las esquiva; ambas pasan de largo.

Se escuchan pasos, cuyo sonar se ahoga en la tierra suelta que es aquél devastado campo de batalla. Se aproxima.

Sasori aprieta firmemente el kunai, seguro ya de que el espadachín intentará una última carga en su contra. Extiende sus hilos de chakra, que invisibles en medio de la densa niebla se expanden desde su torso a cincuenta metros en todas direcciones, a fin de usarlos como sensores de movimiento.

Y lo percibe, corriendo, con su cuerpo agachado como si pretendiera un ataque directo a la altura de su abdomen. Por su velocidad, seguramente pretende usar su espada larga en su contra; avanza a la carrera, sin usar esa habilidad para desaparecer que le permitió combatir a sus marionetas, seguramente producto del agotamiento de su chakra, con su defensa confiada en aquella oscuridad blanca que se supone obstruye completamente la visión del titiritero de Suna.

Sin nada más que ofrecer, el muchacho recurre al movimiento más básico de los célebres Espadachines Ninjas de la Niebla Oculta.

Veinte metros… diez metros… cinco metros…

El marionetista escucha como el shinobi acelera para el golpe final. El pelirrojo elije no tratar de esquivar, a sabiendas que no puede equiparar la velocidad de su oponente. La hoja carmesí impacta, clavándose en el pecho del revivido. Sasori, insensible a la herida infligida sobre su cuerpo corrupto, deja el arma del enemigo allí enterrada a fin de tener un blanco seguro.

Porque sosteniendo aquella espada carmesí se encuentra su tenaz enemigo, finalmente a su alcance.

El muerto viviente lo ve, sosteniendo su acero, con la mirada fija en el lugar donde el arma atraviesa a su blanco. El de lentes levanta la vista, notando a tan corta distancia los ojos grises del producto del Edo Tensei. Sasori lo mira con desprecio y lanza su contraataque, apuntando al espacio entre los ojos de su enemigo con fuerza incontenible: el kunai envenenado atraviesa la frente del espadachín y se clava, rápida y limpiamente.

Nada pasa.

Sasori retira la hoja del arma arrojadiza, viendo que la herida del chico se cierra por si misma, sin dar muestras de sangre o cualquier otra cosa que evidencie que se trate de un cuerpo humano real: un _mizu bunshin_.

El clon de agua de Chojuro permanece allí, con la odachi carmesí firmemente enterrada. El marionetista replica su ataque, repetidamente, incapaz de entender cómo rayos esa copia elemental es capaz de sostenerse incluso después de recibir el acero repetidas veces. Es imposible que después del ataque que destruyó sus últimas marionetas el shinobigatana conservara chakra suficiente para poder crear un bunshin tan resistente: no existe ser humano vivo que por si mismo pueda contener tales reservas de chakra. Hasta que lo siente, y con ello comprende el cómo su oponente ha podido descargar un ataque de la magnitud del que eliminó a sus últimas marionetas si quedar agotado: la odachi carmesí está drenando su fuerza, rápidamente. Tal como lo haría Kisame son _Samehada_ , el shinobi de Kiri no ha usado su propia fuerza contra él, sino la de sus marionetas, fuerza capturada por aquella espada inusualmente larga.

Sasori deja caer el kunai de su mano, mientras nota como su sustancia comienza a perder cohesión, como si su perenne cuerpo se secara. Asustado, trata de agarrar el acero del enemigo para liberarse, pero al tomar la hoja con sus manos éstas pierden su fuerza y resistencia, hasta el punto en que simplemente se deshacen.

Esa extraña espada está succionando todo su chakra, matándolo.

La niebla se disipa.

El pelirrojo, cuyas piernas ya apenas lo sostienen, ve como a casi cien metros de donde está parado Chojuro espera pacientemente a que la hoja color sangre haga su trabajo. _Akasuna no Sasori_ no puede evitar sonreír, resignado: sus sueños de inmortalidad han caído así, ante un enemigo que supuestamente no tenía oportunidad frente a él, y ni todo su arte ni todo su poder, ni sus cientos de hermosas creaciones han bastado para salvarlo de tan efímera existencia y su abrupto final.

Al menos, piensa el pelirrojo, ese tonto escandaloso de Deidara no ha estado allí para ver su fracaso.

La caída del artista de lo eterno.

.

.

.

Chojuro deshace su clon con un solo gesto de su mano. Toma la espada carmesí, que permanece enterrada en los restos resecos del que fuera el cuerpo revivido del Akatsuki de las marionetas. Al quitar la espada, esa figura humana se desmorona, como si fuese una frágil escultura de ceniza y tierra.

Si nunca hubiese visto como Kisame eliminaba a sus compañeros revividos en Ame y no se hubiese percatado de la forma en que esa odachi carmesí actuaba, absorbiendo chakra al mero contacto, jamás hubiese intentado ese movimiento final. Observa la espada devoradora de chakra, mientras piensa que seguramente el propósito de ese armero sapo al dotarla de tales capacidades era que el Maestro Sennin usara su colosal chakra para canalizarla por esa hoja, almacenándola en ella, una cuya capacidad es tal que se han necesitado casi mil cuerpos humanos para poder llenarla. Ahora mismo, con tan solo el chakra que pertenecía al revivido en ella, apenas y se nota que dicho poder se encuentra allí, contenido y a disposición de su portador.

Seguramente él, con toda su energía, jamás lograría llenarla; otra prueba más de que no es digno de tan soberbia herramienta de muerte. Pero ha servido bien a su tarea, y ciertamente su creador sapo puede estar orgulloso de su trabajo.

El shinobi de la Niebla corre en búsqueda de su _Otohime_ para guardarla, a fin de poder retornar al lugar de la pelea principal. Al menos su reciente victoria ha tenido algo bueno: cualquier duda que tuviera sobre sus verdaderas capacidades luego de su derrota en la Lluvia han quedado disipadas con este triunfo.

* * *

Sasuke combate contra el falso Madara a media distancia, negándose a entrar en un duelo de taijutsu con su enemigo. Recuerda su experiencia de hace unos meses contra Naruto, y sabe que ante sí tiene a un enemigo que casi iguala al rubio en fuerza física, velocidad y resistencia. El pelinegro sabe que cuenta con el poder y las técnicas necesarias para matar a su oponente, pero de nada le sirven mientras el líder Akatsuki no sufra algún tipo de desgaste previo que baje su velocidad y su capacidad de anticipación lo suficiente para permitirle golpear sobre seguro.

O sea, el joven Uchiha necesita que el rubio haga su parte, desgastando al enemigo antes de poder empeñarse con todo. Y, por ahora, eso no es posible, y no lo será hasta que los dos revividos restantes caigan.

En medio de su duelo de jutsus con el falso Madara, el hermano de Itachi trata de ver a Naruto a fin de saber si es que quiere cambiar lugares con él: en ese momento sería más útil neutralizando a ese revivido pelirrojo que conteniendo al renegado Uchiha. Pero el Maestro Sennin, que logra percatarse de la mirada de Sasuke y su significado, niega con la cabeza: él mismo se encargará de reducir a Nagato.

.

.

.

Varias olas de fuego surgieron de la chokuto del joven Uchiha que como ondas se expandieron en dirección a su blanco. Demasiado lentas para poder sorprenderlo, Obito simplemente usa su habilidad corporal para esquivarlas, escabulléndose en los espacios que quedaban entre los ataques ígneos.

Para el líder de Akatsuki era evidente que el muchacho que tenía ante él simplemente estaba ganando tiempo. Sabía que el gran limitante que siempre tuvo Uchiha Sasuke fueron sus reservas de chakra, un gran punto débil que compartieron todos los combatientes del clan de los ojos rojos, uno que sólo fue superado por las superiores habilidades de aquél cuyo nombre usurpaba y por él mismo (gracias a la extraña e inusual amalgama que resultaba ser el cuerpo que lo sostenía).

Era como si el portador de la espada negra intuyera que, gracias a esos dos ojos que ahora usaba, estaba fuera de su alcance el sorprenderlo, y para alguien como Sasuke un par de ataques del Mangekyo Sharingan que no dieran en el blanco le significarían quedar con sus energías muy mermadas. Era evidente para su byakugan que el chico, aún cuando físicamente estuviera indemne, había gastado mucho chakra en su pelea contra Deidara, y que incluso con esos minutos de descanso que se dio luego de su victoria sus fuerzas eran menores a aquellas con las que contaba cuando se apareció allí, al inicio de la batalla.

Y había algo más, algo que sólo alguien conocedor de la psique Uchiha como él podría reconocer: Sasuke estaba siendo mucho más cuidadoso que lo que se esperaría. No era madurez, o frialdad; recordaba lo que pudo ver en el joven cuando se lo encontró en Konoha al final de la invasión, y el estado anímico que presentaba, ese fuerte deseo de aniquilarlo por la vergüenza que le representaba el haber sido ignorado en dicho evento, con su orgullo herido. Ciertamente algo había sucedido en esos días, y si tuviera que adivinar se relacionaba con la ausencia de Zetsu. Si tan sólo pudiera explorar su mente y saber qué era aquello que contenía a su rival podría obtener alguna ventaja que le permitiera superarlo con un desgaste menor en previsión a lo que enfrentaría contra Uzumaki Namikase Naruto.

Obito fija su ojo blanco en lo que sucede a un par de kilómetros de distancia, viendo cómo Chojuro ha logrado acabar con su tercer guardián muerto viviente. Seguramente pronto regresará para sumarse a sus dos oponentes, por lo que decide aumentar la presión sobre el joven pelinegro, cargando directamente sobre Sasuke. Pero el muchacho crea rápidamente un par de clones de sombras, los que se separan para rodear al líder Akatsuki y mantenerlo contenido, haciendo uso de sus armas arrojadizas y del _chidori senbon_. Frustrado, el falso Madara ve como cada vez que trata de alcanzar al original los clones del pelinegro aumentan sus ataques, obligándolo a guiar sus propios ataques a los mismos.

Y así, sin decidirse nunca a empeñarse a fondo contra su oponente, Sasuke mantiene esa pelea en un forzado empate: ni él tiene las capacidades para sorprender a Obito en un golpe definitivo, ni el falso Madara se gastará para aniquilarlo antes de asegurar a su verdadero objetivo, el portador del nueve colas.

.

.

.

Naruto logra percibir con las capacidades sensoriales de sus artes sabias cómo el chakra de Sasori desaparece: Chojuro debe haber ganado su pelea. Dirige sus ojos a su ex-compañero del equipo siete, quien parece querer que intercambien oponentes, pero se niega, seguro de que Sasuke puede contener a un Obito que no hará nada que le signifique arriesgarse mientras no se enfrente a él.

Es mejor mantener esa situación hasta que Chojuro regrese y Nagato sea neutralizado.

El espadachín de Kiri ya se mueve. Pronto retornará a ese lugar: esa es la señal que esperaba para proceder. Obito también se ha dado cuenta de aquello y su actitud lo delata, cargando contra Sasuke como si el tiempo apremiara.

Debe acabar rápido con su oponente.

Nagato nuevamente trata de darle alcance con sus cadenas de chakra, pero Naruto ya ha podido analizar la técnica, su velocidad y sus variantes. Ahora, más confiado, decide guardar su wakizashi y armado sólo con su kunai de acero blanco se abre camino hasta el pelirrojo revivido, quien crea una docena de cadenas color rojo que rodean al rubio, aún a poco más de cincuenta metros de su oponente, buscando atacarlo desde todas direcciones.

Naruto avanza con cuidado, esquivando hacia los lados, dejando que cada cadena que trata de darle alcance pase a su lado, entre sus extremidades, rozando su torso y su cabeza, usando su kunai sólo para desviar sus puntas cuando éstas pasan peligrosamente cerca de su piel: no permitirá ninguna otra herida en su piel, no cuando el chakra que cargan esas cadenas invocadas le afectan de la misma manera en que recuerda el chakra que Pain imbuía a través de sus estacas negras.

Nagato aumenta la fuerza de sus armas invocadas, tratando de hacer a sus cadenas más veloces, pero incluso así el sennin de los sapos puede esquivarlas gracias a sus sentidos, que le permiten seguir el vuelo de las mismas incluso cuando están fuera de su rango de visión. Así, con su senjutsu avisándole de los ataques de su enemigo, el rubio prepara su carga final; espera el momento preciso, cuando ya ha avanzado a menos de treinta metros de donde espera el pelirrojo, y lanza su kunai sellado, mientras él retrocede. El revivido, a sabiendas de lo que significa el sello que porta el arma arrojadiza, retrotrae sus cadenas al vuelo para que lo protejan, mientras trata con un par de las mismas capturar el kunai todavía en vuelo.

Medio segundo pasa. Naruto llama a su arma de regreso a sus manos, aprovechando que el propósito de su ataque previo ha sido conseguido: Nagato ha hecho retroceder sus cadenas, ahora contenidas todas a menos de diez metros de su invocador. El chakra del nueve colas rodea de golpe al rubio, dándole su forma dorada.

Acelera, desapareciendo de la vista de Nagato.

Obito ve el cambio en Naruto y trata de alcanzarlo, pero el lanzallamas de Sasuke lo frena lo suficiente para permitir que el portador del Kyubi logre su objetivo.

Nagato refuerza su defensa, viendo como el rubio corre alrededor suyo, a una velocidad tal que sólo logra verlo cuando el chico se frena para lanzar su kunai nuevamente. Hace desaparecer todas sus cadenas de chakra excepto una, la que reforzada con todo su poder lanza para tratar de alcanzar a Naruto. Una sola arma invocada, más fuerte y veloz que cualquier otra, pero incluso así resulta insuficiente para cazar a su escurridiza presa.

El rubio intercepta su kunai al vuelo, a menos de quince metros del pelirrojo, y desaparece de nuevo. El movimiento se repite a toda velocidad, desde diferentes puntos, con Naruto apareciendo y desapareciendo repetidas veces en un lapso de apenas cinco segundos. El compañero de Konan, sin poder seguir al chico con su vista, concentra sus cargas en el punto donde aparece el kunai, esperando poder interceptarlo; al cuarto movimiento parece que casi alcanza al rubio, y éste da un paso atrás, para inmediatamente desaparecer. Dos veces más, con la cadena color sangre estando cada vez más cerca de dar con su presa.

Nagato es hábil, y en esos cortos segundos ha logrado percibir los movimientos del chico, incluso con su gran velocidad. Naruto se percata de eso: la confianza en los ojos del revivido es evidente. Lanza el kunai nuevamente, apuntando al cuerpo del revivido.

El antiguo líder de Akatsuki en apenas un parpadeo se concentra, lanzando su cadena exactamente al punto donde el kunai blanco vuela; separa su cadena de chakra, haciendo que surjan de ella otras cinco, las que se abren listas para rodear al rubio cuando se aparezca, a una velocidad tal que será incapaz de esquivar. Pero el chico no aparece allí, sino que usando su gran velocidad se ha movido a las espaldas de Nagato, usando su kunai sellado sólo como una distracción.

El pelirrojo percibe cómo su oponente se ha aparecido a sus espaldas, por lo que ignora el kunai y se gira, a fin de impactarlo con su puño libre, cargado de chakra futon: un golpe de viento que lo arrojará lejos de si. Naruto realiza una serie de sellos con sus manos, cargando su chakra en su mano derecha, demasiado concentrado para defenderse, logrando hacer apenas un sello con su mano izquierda.

El golpe de Nagato impacta en el pecho de Naruto, pero el Maestro Sennin desaparece antes de que el ataque del revivido se libere y lo afecte. Mientras el poderoso ataque de viento se libera, Naruto se teletransporta a donde su kunai se encuentra, ahora a apenas dos metros del pelirrojo, a sus espaldas (luego del giro del pelirrojo para tratar de impactarlo), fuera de su alcance y de sus cadenas, golpeando con su mano derecha la nuca del muerto viviente y activando sobre su oponente su jutsu de liberación de mentes, volcando su chakra y creando un enlace entre la mente de Nagato y la propia.

Ambos, el pelirrojo y el rubio, se quedan allí, de pie e inmóviles.

Obito esquiva a Sasuke y corre para poder alcanzar a Naruto, buscando aprovechar la oportunidad que el mismo chico le ha dado al aislarse dentro de la cabeza de Nagato. Los segundos que tarde el muchacho en liberar a su peón deberían bastar para que él, a su vez, lo capture.

El joven Uchiha le pisa los talones al mayor, pero el líder de Akatsuki sabe que si logra tomar al portador del nueve colas podrá usar su kamui para hacer a ambos intangibles y escapar de allí con el chico, fuera del alcance de sus demás enemigos. Obito fija sus sentidos en Naruto, listo para reaccionar en caso de que el muchacho vuelva en sí.

El Maestro Sennin sigue fuera de combate, concentrado en liberar la mente de Nagato.

Sólo tres metros para que su presa esté a su alcance.

Una patada, recibida de frente, frena la carrera del falso Madara, haciéndolo retroceder y obligándolo a hacerse intangible a fin de evitar el golpe que Sasuke le lanza con su acero desde su espalda. Tan concentrado avanzaba, con sus ojos fijos en los dos shinobi allí presentes, que ha olvidado al tercer enemigo que finalmente se ha aparecido en el campo de batalla, llegando a máxima velocidad.

Ahora son tres de sus guardianes muertos vivientes los que han caído, y el cuarto está pronto a tener el mismo destino. Y así, los cuatro revividos Akatsuki, los responsables de su gran victoria contra las fuerzas de élite de Iwa y Kumo en ese mismo preciso lugar, han sido superados por tan sólo tres jóvenes combatientes.

.

.

.

Chojuro ha arribado, interceptando la carga del portador de los dos dojutsus. Respira agitado, cansado por la veloz carrera que ha debido hacer. El jounin pelinegro se frena a un par de metros de él, haciendo una mueca de incomodidad por no haber podido clavar su hoja negra en el cuerpo del esquivo enemigo.

Naruto abre sus ojos, separando su mano de la cabeza del pelirrojo, ya sin chakra visible en ella. El cuerpo de Nagato comienza a brillar, mientras el antiguo líder de Akatsuki, sin voltear a ver al rubio en ningún momento, cierra sus ojos grises mientras da las gracias al joven por liberarlo. El Maestro Sennin sonríe, mientras le dice, a modo de despedida: _"Buen viaje. Saluda a Konan-sensei de mi parte"_.

Obito toma distancia de sus enemigos, ahora reunidos nuevamente. Está sólo antes sus oponentes, y ahora debe encontrar la forma de apartar al portador del nueve colas de sus compañeros a fin de poder capturarlo, tal y como era su propósito original.

* * *

Seis escuadrones samurái corrían por el país de la Hierba, bordeando la frontera con el Fuego. Aún faltaban un par de kilómetros para llegar a la frontera triple que conectaba a esos dos países con Ame.

Todos ellos, media centena de combatientes de Tetsu, eran en ese momento, técnicamente hablando, desertores. Todos y cada uno de ellos con pleno conocimiento de que con sus actos desobedecían las órdenes de sus superiores, siguiendo a una comandante que por su rebeldía había dejado de tener mando efectivo o autoridad sobre ellos.

Pero eso no era algo que les preocupara: Mariko-sama no iría sola a la batalla.

Al frente del grupo, la sobrina nieta del Taicho Supremo del Hierro.

Una mezcla de decepción y rabia le había provocado la última negativa recibida a su petición de poder concurrir a apoyar al Sabio de los Sapos en Kawa no Kuni, la más dolorosa de todas, ya que provenía de quien creía era su amiga, alguien que se supone comprendería su deseo. Fue esa sensación la que le había hecho revelarse y anunciar a viva voz que abandonaba su comisión y partía sola al lugar de la batalla. Aún cuando los kages del Pacto, su abuelo, Mei-san y todo el mundo estuviese en contra de su propósito.

Había dejado a Kaminari a cargo del resto del ejército (y este había elegido permanecer allí para liberar a su superiora y amiga del peso de sentir que abandonaba a sus subordinados a su suerte) y partido, sin nada más; nunca fue su propósito el llevar compañía con ella: no obligaría a nadie a seguirle en su rebeldía. Pero todos esos samurái, tan cabezotas como ella, los mismos que había escogido para acompañarla en caso de una respuesta favorable de parte de la Mizukage y que ahora debían permanecer a la espera, sin decir nada habían salido tras su rastro, dándole alcance rápidamente. Y así, con todos ellos avanzando en el más absoluto silencio, siguieron a toda velocidad, decididos a llegar a su destino.

Todavía les quedaban unos veinte minutos a toda marcha. Seguramente llegarían muertos de cansancio al lugar donde se decidía el resultado de aquél dilatado conflicto, pero todos y cada uno de ellos corría con un sólo propósito en su mente: cumplir con su deber.

El fin de Akatsuki. Su verdadera misión. El motivo detrás de toda esa maldita guerra.

* * *

\- Eso fue rápido, Naruto.

\- ¿Acaso esperabas algo más espectacular, teme?

\- Ese era Pain, ¿verdad? Si es así era de suponer que se resistiría más. Deidara cayó sólo porque usé un genjutsu en él, y no creo que eso haya sido un genjutsu; siempre has sido malísimo para crearlos.

\- ¿Y cómo rayos sabes tú que Nagato era en realidad Pain?

\- Orochimaru… siempre supo más de lo que todos creían.

\- Ya veo. Nagato-san en realidad no tenía ningún motivo para permanecer aquí. Lo único que hice fue romper el genjutsu que le había puesto el falso Madara para volverlo dócil y compartir un par de palabras. Hubiese preferido que se quedara a darme una mano, pero no tenía forma de liberarse totalmente del control de nuestro enemigo, por lo que prefirió marcharse.

\- Y se fue, sin más.

\- Si, hasta me dio las gracias. No necesitas un genjutsu cuando la verdad basta, y menos con un antiguo conocido.

\- Lo que digas.

Naruto, ya sin su manto de chakra, gira su mirada a donde Obito espera. El regreso de Chojuro y la pérdida del último de sus guardianes revividos lo había vuelto precavido, haciendo que pusiera tierra entre él y el trío de shinobi que le hacían frente. Ahora, a casi setecientos metros de distancia, el falso Madara esperaba, contando con que gracias a ese espacio en medio de ellos, que como si fuera tierra de nadie separaba a los combatientes, tendría el tiempo suficiente para afrontar la inevitable carga conjunta de los tres jóvenes, pero sin perderlos de vista.

Al menos todo aquello no había resultado inútil, y aunque Uzumaki Naruto estaba intacto luego de sus enfrentamientos, era evidente para sus ojos que ni el muchacho de Kiri (cuyo físico estaba bastante resentido luego del esfuerzo de pelear contra esos cientos de oponentes) ni el hermano de Itachi (cuyo chakra, que ya se veía mermado cuando llegó allí, estaba particularmente bajo luego de su pelea contra Deidara) habían salido indemnes de todo. Era claro que ninguno de ellos estaba a la altura de él o del jinchuriki del nueve colas.

.

.

.

El rubio activó su byakugan con sus dedos, a fin de poder revisar el cuerpo de sus oficiosos compañeros.

Sasuke estaba físicamente intacto, pero su chakra estaba extrañamente bajo. No podía preguntarle información sensible sobre su condición sin dejarlo en evidencia ante el enemigo y sus dojutsus, pero si tuviera que suponer diría que el chico acababa de salir de una pelea agotadora, y que considerando el estado en que llegó a ese paraje ya había combatido antes ese mismo día. Como cuando lo enfrentó en las Sombras, pero en condiciones aún peores que en aquel entonces.

Si fuera por él lo mandaría a casa a la fuerza, pero sabía que la sola presencia del pelinegro ponía nervioso al líder de Akatsuki -y esa era una ventaja a la que no podía renunciar, no ante un enemigo más fuerte de lo que esperaba gracias a su nuevo dojutsu-.

Chojuro tenía su chakra a tope, pero su cuerpo presentaba bastante maltrato. Al verlo mejor, pudo notar como una pequeña herida en uno de sus muslos mostraba una extraña contaminación, como si estuviese envenenada; no se extendía por su cuerpo, pero avanzaba alrededor de la misma, en la piel y carne del muchacho a un ritmo tal que en pocos minutos inutilizaría esa pierna. Y un espadachín con su movilidad reducida era un espadachín muerto.

El de lentes vio como el Maestro Sennin reunía un chakra extraño en su mano derecha; el Uchiha reconoció la energía del nueve colas en su estado puro. Con ese poder concentrado, Naruto le advirtió al escolta de la Mizukage que esa herida en su pierna era demasiado peligrosa y debía purgarla, aunque dolería; Chojuro sólo asintió, a la espera de lo que haría su interlocutor. Concentrado, Naruto se agachó hasta quedar a media altura frente shinobi de Kiri y, de un sólo golpe, como si fuese un zarpazo, arrancó un pedazo de piel y músculo del chico que se llevó la herida consigo; Chojuro resiente el golpe y el fugaz dolor que siente, mirando el resultado de la intervención del Maestro Sennin: un trozo de su pantalón arrancado, y el lugar donde su cuerpo ha sido herido rodeado con chakra anaranjado que, burbujeando, reconstruye rápidamente el tejido faltante, curándolo.

Naruto se levanta viendo satisfecho su trabajo: _"Listo. Dale sólo unos segundos y el chakra de Kurama sellará la herida. Y no se confíen, que sólo puedo hacerlo con heridas superficiales, así que ni siquiera piensen que si pierden una mano o un ojo podré repararlos"_. El rubio le sugiere a Sasuke reponer su chakra con el propio, pero el pelinegro se niega, ofendido: no necesita ese tipo de ayuda; sus fuerzas son más que suficientes para lo que se viene.

Viendo la distancia que media entre ellos y el falso Madara, y aprovechando que el espadachín de Kiri estaba finalmente recuperado de lo que le hizo Naruto -y que, por lo mismo, podría cubrirlos si es que el enemigo trataba de sorprenderlos-, Sasuke activa su Mangekyo Sharingan, girando su rostro hacia donde estaba su antiguo compañero de equipo. Sin mediar palabra fija sus ojos rojos en el ojo normal del chico, mientras activa, de improviso, uno de sus jutsus más poderosos: _"Tsukuyomi"._

Al instante el Maestro Sennin es capturado dentro de la técnica ilusoria de su compañero, y su mente es arrastrada a las profundidades más oscuras de su propia conciencia.

* * *

Naruto se ve encerrado en un espacio negro, vacío, en donde a pesar de no haber ninguna luz puede reconocer a su compañero, el líder Uchiha, a unos metros al lado suyo. Recuerda la sensación que tuvo cuando Sasuke trató de encerrar su mente dentro del genjutsu más poderoso del Mangekyo Sharingan en su anterior pelea; no era un recuerdo agradable, pero confiaba que su amigo tendría una razón poderosa para hacer eso en ese preciso momento, con ambos jugándose sus vidas ante el falso Madara.

El pelinegro Uchiha se relaja, dejando que sus ojos luzcan su color negro normal -como si eso pudiera tranquilizar a Naruto y a su biju-, para luego explicarle lo que ha hecho:

\- Siento haber recurrido a éste genjutsu en particular pero necesito compartir información importante fuera del alcance de nuestro enemigo y la técnica de mi hermano es la única que me permite hacerlo en una fracción del tiempo real.

\- Comprendo, aunque ya siento a Kurama maldecir dentro de mi cabeza. Si no te apresuras forzará la liberación de tu jutsu, teme. Sabes que el zorro detesta a los Uchiha y todo lo que tenga que ver con sus ojos.

\- Sólo será un segundo en el mundo real. Confío en que el estrés que significa el Tsukuyomi en tu mente es preferible a perder tiempo valioso usando cualquier otro medio.

\- Entonces, adelante.

Al instante el paraje vacío cambia, adoptando la forma del bosque destruido en que Taka había combatido a Zetsu. Ese era el final de la pelea, en que estando ya derrotados todos sus enemigos Sasuke conversaba con la parte blanca del ya muerto espía de Akatsuki.

Naruto tuvo tiempo para ver y oír la conversación entre el supuesto enemigo derrotado y Sasuke. De tanto en tanto, mientras escuchaba las palabras de quien decía ser un mero esclavo, fijaba su mirada en los ojos del Sasuke real, quien aparentaba mirar al vacío, como si esperara, pero que no podía evitar ver a lo lejos, hacia el lugar donde estaba tirado el cadáver de Jugo; era evidente que, incluso siendo nada más que un recuerdo, la visión de su amigo caído le afectaba particularmente.

Las últimas palabras de la parte blanca de Zetsu, el cómo le sugería a Sasuke matarlo para frustrar así los planes del falso Madara y la ambición de quien se decía ser el tercer hijo de la creadora de la bestia de diez colas, le hicieron comprender el propósito detrás de esa visión, el motivo del porqué su amigo pelinegro le había hecho ver todo aquello.

Así, mientras la parte blanca de Zetsu se consumía en las llamas negras de Amateratsu y la memoria se hace borrosa Sasuke, el verdadero, le consulta al portador del nueve colas:

\- ¿Comprendes lo que dijo esa cosa, verdad?

\- Sí, creo…

\- ¿Algo que quieras decirme?

\- Nada, tan sólo… asegurate de que sea rápido.

\- ¿Qué cosa, Naruto?

\- El golpe de gracia. Si debes matarme no lo alargues demasiado, no quiero sufrir de más, no es algo bonito de ver.

\- Pero si lo que has oído es verdad, mi propia vida también es una amenaza. Ya lo escuchaste: sin Obito, todavía quedaré yo para poder ser usado para liberar a ese supuesto demonio.

\- Eso no importa.

\- ¿Me quieres decir que tu vida no importa y la mía sí, dobe?

\- No, sólo digo que, entre los dos, es mejor que sea yo quien muera. Tú todavía tienes algo que hacer: tu clan no se va a reconstruir sólo, Sasuke.

\- ¿Y tus metas, Naruto? ¿Renunciarías con tanta facilidad a ellas?

\- Sólo son sueños, sueños que probablemente perseguiré hasta el último día de mi vida. Lo tuyo es más… real, y por lo mismo algo más cercano a poder realizarse.

\- Siempre ha sido igual, ¿cierto?, tú con tus ilusiones absurdas y sueños de grandeza; yo persiguiendo metas más terrenales. A veces me gustaría ser tan iluso como tú, Naruto.

\- Estás bien así como eres, teme. Déjame a mi hacer el idiota: es un papel que se me da bastante mejor que a ti. Además tu cara es demasiado seria como para que pretendas reemplazarme, Sasuke.

\- Lo que digas.

El pelinegro deshace la visión, devolviendo todo a la oscuridad. Activa sus ojos rojos, a fin de salir de esa parte de su cabeza y regresar al exterior, en donde el falso Madara espera. Al menos ha logrado lo que quería: el permiso de Naruto para tomar su vida en caso de que sea necesario. Un consuelo tonto si es que llega todo a ese punto, pero eso es mejor a simplemente ocultarle la verdad y lo que hará en caso de que esté todo perdido.

La verdad, de alguna manera le debe eso a su amigo. Al menos eso.

* * *

Le dolía la cabeza.

Por el aspecto del lugar era obvio que aquel periplo mental había durado sólo un instante en el mundo real, pero eso sólo confundía a su cerebro, incapaz de buenas a primeras de separar esos largos minutos dentro de la ilusión de Sasuke y lo transcurrido afuera de ella.

Naruto respira profundo, mientras observa el rostro de su antiguo compañero de equipo: está como si nada. Mira al otro lado, viendo como Chojuro permanece a la espera, con su mano derecha sobre la empuñadura de la katana que lleva a su cinto, a la izquierda, así como la odachi carmesí colgando de su espalda, rústicamente amarrada.

Una vez repuesto y viendo que el enemigo aún permanece a distancia, como si dudara en atacar, decide que ellos deben hacer el primer movimiento. El chico activa su byakugan con sus dedos, mientras genera un manto de chakra con ayuda de su senjutsu; de inmediato le transmite una orden precisa a su biju gracias a un pensamiento dentro de su cabeza: debe retrotraer su chakra y preparar todo para el jutsu especial que preparó de antemano para ese día, a fin de proteger al nueve colas del sharingan del enemigo. Una defensa que el Maestro Sennin confía en que será suficiente.

Naruto le pide a sus aliados aproximarse para poder hablarles, lo que ambos jóvenes hacen. Allí, con sus compañeros agachados hacia el auto asumido líder del equipo, el rubio los estrecha del cuello, uno en cada brazo, como forzándolos a quedar muy apegados a él, como si así pudiera evitar que Obito los espíe: _"Bien, chicos: vamos a atacar los tres simultáneamente. Iniciaremos dándonos algo de espacio para poder ver nuestras capacidades y velocidad. Cuando se sientan capaces de seguir el ritmo de los demás aumentaremos la presión. Busquen sus ojos: destrúyanlos apenas puedan; no ataquen al cuerpo salvo para ganar espacio o evitar un ataque, ya que se regenerará con facilidad y parece no haber órganos vitales que dañar. Concentren sus jutsus en su cabeza, pero ahorren sus energías y retrocedan si recurre a su habilidad para hacer su cuerpo intangible. Déjenme la parte pesada de la pelea a mi; ustedes concéntrense en distraerlo o, si pueden, rematarlo"_.

Sasuke frunce su ceño, mientras le dice al rubio cuando ha acabado su perorata: _"¿Creíste que no me daría cuenta de lo que estás haciendo?"_ El aludido responde, fingiendo inocencia: _"No sé de qué hablas, teme"_. El Uchiha endurece su voz, mientras le reclama: _"Te dije que no quería que regeneraras mi chakra. Me estás despreciando y eso me molesta, idiota; detente de una buena vez si no quieres que te golpee"_. Naruto mira a Chojuro y pregunta _"¿Soy tan evidente?"_ ; el de lentes asiente con la cabeza, mientras añade: _"Aunque a mi no me molesta, Naruto-san"_.

.

.

.

Sólo fue un segundo, pero el falso Madara fue capaz de reconocer lo que había sucedido entre dos de sus enemigos. Recordaba cómo Itachi había usado la técnica única de su Mangekyo Sharingan esa lejana noche de la matanza del clan Uchiha, y el chakra particular que Sasuke había volcado sobre el rubio era verdaderamente inconfundible.

¿Qué sería tan importante como para que el muchacho haya debido recurrir al Tsukuyomi? Aunque debía reconocerle mérito al pelinegro, quien evidenciaba su sangre fría recurriendo a algo tan poderoso -y peligroso- para simplemente pasar información a su aliado más allá de su vista. Porque era claro para alguien como Obito el motivo detrás de tan radical jugada.

Lo que fuera que compartieron en ese parpadeo los dos shinobi de Konoha debió haber sido muy importante: Naruto se veía muchísimo más concentrado que antes de aquello. Obito tan sólo esperaba que lo que fuera que haya sido no se transforme en un obstáculo insalvable para sus fines, no cuando ahora tenía tres oponentes de alto nivel ante él.

Quizás debía dar el primer paso, evitando que el trío de jóvenes guerreros llegara a coordinarse. Quitar a los estorbos del camino y poder concentrar sus esfuerzos en Naruto. Sabía de todos esos que llenaban los alrededores, demasiado lejos aún para esperar que intervinieran de alguna manera en esa pelea, pero esa situación podía cambiar en menos de diez minutos.

O sea, todo lo que había hecho para asegurar que sólo enfrentaría al Sennin de los Sapos se perdería. Y no era tan soberbio como para pensar que podría enfrentarse a esos miles del Pacto por sí solo y salir indemne.

El gesto de Naruto, atrayendo hacia él a sus compañeros, lo puso sobre alerta.

Las palabras de Sasuke no hicieron más que evidenciar lo obvio; el falso Madara, desde su posición, pensaba lo mismo. El muchacho rubio era demasiado explícito, y aunque de lo dicho no había nada que no esperara de la forma de ser de Naruto y de la forma en que planificaba sus batallas, había sido más interesante ver como, disimuladamente, el manto de chakra del chico se extendía lentamente a sus dos compañeros, mezclándose con el de los dos jóvenes. Al final, viéndose descubierto, el rubio sólo ríe nervioso, palmoteando la espalda de sus compañeros antes de soltarlos y dejarlos tranquilos, sin dejar más que una tenue capa de ese chakra rodeando a los dos jóvenes. Obito no puede dejar de agradecer la tozudez de Sasuke, un Uchiha de tomo y lomo, demasiado orgulloso para reconocer que está agotado, y en quien el poco chakra dado por Naruto en ese minuto reunidos poco y nada ha variado sus reservas del mismo.

Obito libera unas kama con cadena, a fin de poder usarlas contra sus enemigos para inmovilizarlos. Es evidente que los preparativos del trío ya han terminado y pronto los tendrá contra él. Probará las capacidades de sus jóvenes oponentes y, según el desarrollo de la batalla, decidirá si usar o no a lo que conserva de su otrora multitudinario ejército para acabar con los estorbos.

Pero sus dudas le quitaron la iniciativa, y uno de sus enemigos se había adelantado para plantarle cara, finalmente.


	59. Chapter 59

El shinobigatana observó como sus compañeros parecían indecisos respecto de quien de ellos debía iniciar el ataque. De las palabras del Maestro Sennin había entendido que deberían atacar de manera escalonada, a fin de dar a los otros la posibilidad de ver las habilidades y velocidad de los demás y poder, con esa información, determinar la forma de coordinarse en combate.

Por lo que había visto le era obvio que tanto el líder de los sapos como el Uchiha se conocían bastante, por lo que el único elemento realmente extraño era él, quien por lo mismo podía llegar a transformarse en un estorbo para el trabajo de ambos. O sea, estaba claro que él debía ser el primero en atacar, a fin de dar a los otros dos la posibilidad de ver sus capacidades y entender cómo se movía en el campo de batalla.

Además estaba lo evidente: de los tres, él era el más débil. De Uzumaki Namikase Naruto no tenía dudas, no con todo lo que había hecho en el transcurso de la guerra; del Uchiha, fuera de la evidente confianza que depositaba en aquél un ser tan poderoso como el Sennin de los Sapos estaba el hecho de que, a diferencia de él, Sasuke había acabado rápidamente con su enemigo y sin sufrir daños aparentes, y ese enemigo, Deidara de la Roca (a quien había reconocido de sus días como miembro del escuadrón de espadachines ninja de Kirigakure), era el mismo que había asaltado la Aldea de Suna y secuestrado a su Kage incluso con todos los shinobi que le protegían, por lo que debía ser tanto o más fuerte que aquél que le tocó enfrentar y a quien había acabado con tanto esfuerzo.

Así, considerando todo, era justo que fuese él quien iniciara con la pelea: en una partida de ajedrez los peones, las piezas más insignificantes, siempre van por delante.

" _Pero ser un peón no significa que no pueda ganar la partida"_ , pensó el de lentes.

.

.

.

Chojuro se adelanta un par de pasos: ha decido por si y ante si ser el primero en lanzarse contra el enemigo. Se coloca en posición de carga y desenfunde, bajando su cuerpo como si pretendiera alcanzar a su enemigo a toda carrera; un plan absurdo, con el falso Madara apenas visible a esa gran distancia, pero el de lentes parece ignorar aquello.

Naruto siente y ve como el chakra del espadachín de Kiri corre por su cuerpo, hasta cubrir cada parte del mismo. Chojuro sujeta a _Otohime_ con firmeza, sin sacarla de su funda; cierra sus ojos, mientras inclina su cuerpo hacia adelante, murmurando: [ _"Sasayaki"_ ].

Obito corre hacia el grupo, tratando de adelantarse al avance de su enemigo, pero se ve obligado a frenar.

El espadachín ha desaparecido.

El portador de los dos dojutsus sujeta sus kama con fuerza, mientras peina con sus ojos la zona alrededor suyo, en búsqueda de cualquier pequeño rastro de chakra o seña que delate la posición de su enemigo. Pero no hay nada.

Sasuke también es incapaz de ver a su aliado, y sólo atina a ver como Naruto sonríe, mientras éste permanece con su vista fija en Obito, por lo que pregunta: _"¿acaso puedes verlo?"_ ; el rubio responde: _"No, nadie puede verlo, ni sentirlo, ni nada"_.

El líder de Akatsuki apenas alcanza a reaccionar, girando su cuerpo y arremetiendo con sus armas al discípulo de Mifune, quien carga sobre él desde su izquierda, pero no es capaz de golpearlo, porque el chico vuelve a desaparecer. Unos segundos pasan, y ahora el de lentes reaparece por la espalda del falso Madara, quien apenas logra desviar el acero del muchacho, tratando infructuosamente de atraparlo con la cadena de sus armas: Chojuro ha vuelto a esfumarse.

El jounin pelinegro, frustrado por lo que no puede ver, le pregunta a Naruto:

\- ¿Sabes lo que hace, verdad? ¿Acaso es más rápido que nosotros?

\- No, su velocidad no es mayor a la de Kakashi-sensei, pude verlo cuando peleaba contra el otro revivido. Tú y yo lo superamos en eso sin problemas; su habilidad es otra, algo que excede lo que podemos hacer tan sólo con nuestra velocidad.

\- No te entiendo…

\- "Cambio de Fase".

\- ¿Qué rayos dices? Explícate, Naruto.

\- Los samurái le dicen "fundirse con la naturaleza", básicamente volverse uno con lo que te rodea. Se parece a un tipo de técnica ilusoria, pero de un nivel capaz de alterar la realidad. Lo que está haciendo nuestro compañero es alterar su propia materia, usando chakra para cambiar sus cualidades y llevando su cuerpo a un estado que lo coloca más allá de los fenómenos físicos: luz, tacto, sonido. Es como si entrara en la nada, y una vez allí pudiera moverse con total libertad, más allá de los sentidos de cualquiera, indetectable incluso para algo tan poderoso como el byakugan o mi senjutsu. Imagina que fueras un fantasma, pudiendo moverte con total libertad y siendo invisible siempre que lo desees.

\- Y tú lo sabes porque…

\- Uno de los maestros sapos domina esa habilidad, aunque creo que Chojuro es incluso mejor que él: al menos parece que puede moverse más rápido manteniendo ese estado. Es una pena que nuestro enemigo ya haya conocido esa habilidad y la haya combatido de primera mano. Sin esa experiencia previa el escolta de la Mizukage tal vez ya lo habría matado.

Sasuke ve como su aliado parece atacar a su enemigo apareciendo de la nada desde diferentes flancos. Aunque le cuesta, el falso Madara es capaz de anticipar la dirección de los ataques y evitarlos o responder, aunque sin lograr alcanzar al shinobigatana. Un par de movimientos le bastan al joven Uchiha para percatarse de la razón por la cual el enemigo puede defenderse de tan impresionante técnica:

\- Ya veo… es una pena que tenga un defecto tan grande ese jutsu.

\- No es un jutsu, es simplemente control de chakra sobre el cuerpo humano, la especialidad de los samurái. Hasta donde sé, muchos grandes espadachines del Hierro son capaces de hacer eso, aunque por pocos segundos y en tramos cortos; lo de Chojuro es… asombroso.

\- ¿Acaso posees tú esa habilidad?

\- No. Traté de aprenderla, pero tiene un requisito especial, uno que ninguno de los dos cumplimos, teme.

\- Dime.

\- Negación. Debes ser mentalmente capaz de negar tu propia existencia, de tal manera de anular aquella parte de tu cabeza que te hace querer destacar y ser reconocido. Gamatsu-san me explicó que aquello es necesario para dominar esa habilidad porque alcanzar esa condición y poder sostenerla es contra natura, ya que implica forzar tu cuerpo a un estado que es, en esencia, equivalente a morir; obviamente sujetos como nosotros, que de una u otra forma deseamos ser reconocidos por todos, somos incapaces de lograr ese estado mental. Por eso los samurái se enfocan tanto en el anonimato, porque es el primer paso para lograr desarrollar esa habilidad, pero incluso así solamente los mejores lo logran.

Las palabras de Naruto provocaron una reacción en la cabeza de Sasuke. Recordaba los sentimientos que lo embargaron en la mañana de ese día, la sensación de vacío cuando tuvo el cuerpo inerte de Jugo en sus brazos. Pudo comprender cómo funcionaba su última técnica, un jutsu que gracias al poder de sus ojos Uchiha forzaba sobre si y sobre otros lo que ese shinobi de la Niebla había logrado tan solamente con su propia fuerza y esfuerzos.

Y era evidente para el pelinegro el problema de aquello, por lo que eligió separarse de su amigo rubio y avanzar, listo para interceptar al líder de Akatsuki apenas sucediera lo inevitable. Sus ojos, con su Mangekyo Sharingan visible en ellos, fijados en su enemigo, mientras el aura azul de Susanoo cubría tan sólo sus pies: debía ser cuidadoso con su chakra, por lo que confiaría en su velocidad, su agilidad y en las capacidades predictivas de su dojutsu para protegerse, y no en su armadura ancestral.

Dos ataques más de Chojuro, dos cargas eludidas. Naruto tenía razón: la técnica del de lentes, con todo lo espectacular que pudiera ser, tenía el gran defecto de que le impedía tocar a su oponente en ese estado de cambio de fase, y el espadachín debía salir de él para poder atacar. Esos pocos metros de visibilidad eran suficientes para que alguien con la velocidad y los dojutsus del falso Madara pudiera esquivarlo; Chojuro, por si solo, nunca podría sorprenderlo. Y si esa técnica se parecía a su Uzume, seguramente pronto se quedaría sin chakra para poder sostenerla.

Aunque… si eran dos lo que atacaban quizás podrían lograrlo.

.

.

.

En su búsqueda de protegerse de las embestidas del espadachín de Kiri, que le resultaba imposible de seguir cuando hacía ese truco de desaparecerse, el falso Madara apenas y pudo notar como Sasuke, abandonando esa espera en que estaba junto con Naruto, se le lanzó de improviso.

Ahora eran dos los que lo atacaban.

El joven Uchiha optó por no atacar de inmediato, eligiendo permanecer alrededor de Obito, sin salvar los últimos cien metros que lo separaban de éste, como si esperara el momento oportuno para abalanzarse sobre él. El líder de Akatsuki, esperando que Naruto se sumara en cualquier momento a la presión de sus oponentes, decidió enfocarse en donde estaba parado, limitando sus movimientos a menos de dos metros desde el lugar donde se encontraba, a fin de maximizar su capacidad de reacción y fortalecer así su defensa. De esa manera, gracias a su byakugan, podía ver cada pequeño rastro en la periferia de dicho punto.

Sasuke esperaba, manteniéndose siempre en movimiento, esperando una oportunidad para lanzarse a la caza de su enemigo.

Tres cargas más del acero de Chojuro, todas detenidas o esquivadas por el portador de los dos dojutsus, quien contaba con que en cualquier momento Naruto eliminaría la distancia entre ellos, esperando que el Maestro Sennin enviara alguno de sus kunai sellados para salvar los casi quinientos metros que todavía lo separaban de él. Pero el rubio sólo permanece allí, con su propio byakugan activo y vigilando los movimientos de sus aliados.

Chojuro reaparece frente al falso Madara, a menos de cinco metros de distancia, lanzando una estocada contra el cuello del mayor. Obito se agacha, dejando que la katana larga pase por sobre su cabeza. Confiado, observa como el de lentes tarda en desaparecer nuevamente, seguramente agotado por el uso de aquella extraña habilidad; el Akatsuki deja que su enemigo pase de largo, a fin de atacarlo por la espalda, girando para poder hacerle frente: el shinobigatana parece querer frenar para darle cara, pero es demasiado lento y está, en ese instante, indefenso. Las kama con cadena son alzadas, a fin de descender para clavarse en la espalda del de la Niebla.

Obito se frena, notando como a gran velocidad Sasuke se aproxima, finalmente, como si tratara de aprovechar ese instante de distracción de su enemigo. Pero el Uchiha mayor no lo ha perdido de vista en ningún momento, ni a él ni a Naruto. El cuerpo del jounin pelinegro corta el aire, mientras su chokuto, que apunta directo al frente, brilla despidiendo rayos desde su punta: es chakra raiton, listo para descargarse en el cuerpo del falso Madara a fin de incapacitarlo.

Naruto escoge ese momento para finalmente intervenir. Lanza un kunai, que por la distancia tardará un par de segundos en alcanzarlos. Pero Obito sólo necesita un segundo para acabar con Sasuke.

El falso Madara se frena, saltando hacia atrás, acortando la distancia de su cuerpo con la espada del pelinegro. Sasuke nota como su chokuto atraviesa la espalda de su enemigo, quien se ha hecho intangible. La velocidad del shinobi de Konoha es tal que atraviesa a Obito antes de poder frenarse, quedando a disposición de las armas del líder de Akatsuki.

Una última mirada le indica a Obito que Naruto sigue allí, inmóvil, a la espera de que su sello de transposición llegue a donde se encuentran sus dos aliados. Con el kunai a medio camino de su destino, el falso Madara tiene tiempo de sobra para alcanzar a Sasuke antes de que deba hacer frente a Naruto.

Sasuke frena. Apenas logra ver el rostro de Chojuro, quien ya girado ve como el pelinegro tiene a su enemigo a medio metro, con sus kama cerrándose alrededor de su torso; el joven Uchiha cierra sus ojos, listo para resistir el golpe del contraataque de su oponente. El falso Madara ve como el aura azul de Susanoo comienza a fluir sobre el cuerpo de su presa, pero es demasiado lento y nada hay que pueda hacer para esquivarle, no con los otros dos a demasiada distancia para intervenir.

Una patada, que le impacta en pleno pecho, lanza al falso Madara hacia atrás, evitando que las kama alcancen la ropa del Uchiha por milímetros: Naruto avanza, aprovechando que ha podido alcanzar a su enemigo, sorprendiéndolo. Obito, rechazado, elige retroceder, sin comprender cómo el hijo de Minato ha podido llegar allí tan rápido; busca el kunai sellado, pero éste apenas está llegando al lado suyo, y no ha percibido movimiento del rubio que pudieran indicar que se haya movido antes de su posición.

Un nuevo salto _hiraishin_ pone a Naruto a un metro a la derecha de Obito, el punto donde el kunai antes arrojado se encuentra. El chico lo toma, usándolo para tratar de alcanzar el rostro de su enemigo. El rubio hace presión con el arma y su taijutsu, logrando desarmar al falso Madara, quien sin comprender lo sucedido elige crear cuatro clones de sombras para que lo apoyen, los que rodean al Maestro Sennin. Chojuro y Sasuke llegan de inmediato, apartando a los Kage Bunshin a fin de dar espacio a Naruto.

El combate se transforma en un duelo cuerpo a cuerpo. Sasuke, habiendo renunciado a su protección absoluta para conservar su chakra, guarda su chokuto en su espalda, cargando sólo un poco de chakra katon en sus manos a fin de fortalecer sus golpes y colocándose junto a Naruto a fin de hacer juntos presión contra Obito. Chojuro, por su lado, cambia su arma, envainando su katana y sacando rápidamente la odachi colgada a su espalda, a fin de usar su mayor alcance para despejar los alrededores de los shinobi de Konoha, bloqueando las cargas de los clones del líder de Akatsuki; tres sellos de manos del de lentes crean ocho _mizu bunshin_ , los que arremeten contra los clones de sombras del falso Madara, quienes sabiéndose demasiado frágiles eligen alejarse para tratar de alcanzar a alguno de sus enemigos con ataques katon lanzados a distancia, tratando infructuosamente de superar la barrera de los clones de agua del espadachín de Kiri.

La pelea se intensifica.

Obito aísla su mente de sus clones evitando así la distracción de los byakugan que aquellos portan, a fin de concentrarse en los dos enemigos que tiene ante él. Es Sasuke quien ejerce más presión, mientras Naruto usa sus katas de sapo tanto para tratar de golpearlo como para mantener alejados a los clones cada vez que parecen superar el bloqueo de los bunshin elementales del de lentes.

Los puños y patadas de los alumnos de Kakashi son muy veloces, y se suceden en tal cantidad que el falso Madara deja de tratar de evitar todo, concentrándose en esquivar los golpes del Maestro Sennin, que por su fuerza son capaces de destrozarlo, y tan sólo aguanta o desvía los ataques del pelinegro, llevándose incluso un par de impactos limpios en su torso, pero que resultan insuficientes para que con la sola fuerza del Uchiha menor éstos puedan hacerle verdadero daño.

El último clon de sombras cae, atravesado por la espada de cristal y acero. Chojuro carga con su arma, provocando que tanto Naruto como Sasuke se abran hacia los lados a fin de dar paso libre a su aliado. Obito sólo atina a recurrir a su kamui, evitando ser seccionado en dos y desapareciendo para reaparecer a veinte metros más atrás de Naruto, en cuya dirección lanza incontables lanzas de mokuton negras, que surgen de su pecho; el rubio desaparece,colocándose al instante detrás del shinobigatana, mientras Sasuke recibe el borde externo del ataque a distancia de su enemigo: cuatro lanzas negras, las que intercepta con un lanzallamas que dispara de su boca con un calor tal que las pulveriza antes de que le alcancen.

Nuevamente el portador de los dos dojutsus no ha podido seguir el rastro de Naruto, quien parece moverse a la velocidad del pensamiento, lo que no tiene sentido alguno: sabe que no es la misma técnica del escolta de la Mizukage, quien aunque es capaz de desaparecer no puede moverse de un punto a otro sin que el tiempo que requiere para moverse transcurra; lo del rubio es movimiento instantáneo, lo que se supone no puede hacer sin sus sellos de transposición.

Frustrado, el falso Madara corre a fin de no dar un blanco a sus enemigos mientras rastrea la zona con sus dojutsus, buscando algún rastro de los sellos del jutsu de su antiguo jounin-sensei, pero no hay nada. Elige entonces cargar sobre su presa, ignorando cómo Sasuke se le avalanza con un kunai en su mano izquierda, buscado su cabeza; Obito se limita a dispararle una bola de fuego de su boca a quemarropa, esperando que su jutsu golpee los ojos del muchacho, pero algo lanza al líder Uchiha al suelo, evitando que sea alcanzado: Naruto, que ahora está detrás de Sasuke, lo ha hecho caer para protegerlo del inminente impacto, para luego rechazar la bola de fuego con baba de sapo que dispara de su brazo derecho, la que apagando el jutsu vuela en dirección al enemigo.

Obito usa su intangibilidad para dejar que el chorro pase a través de él, solidificándose de inmediato y girando levemente su cuerpo para que un corte ascendente de la odachi carmesí pase rozándolo, sin herirle; sujeta las muñecas del espadachín de Kiri, atrayéndolo hacia él y golpeando el abdomen del de lentes con su rodilla izquierda, haciendo que éste bote saliva por su boca, la que se abre ostensiblemente por la fuerza del impacto. Deja caer a Chojuro, a fin de quedar libre para contener la carga de Sasuke, quien ya levantado trata de darle alcance, para lo cual recurre a sus shuriken, los que extrae de los bolsillos de armas de su chaleco táctico y lanza. Las armas arrojadizas vuelan en gran cantidad, incluso alrededor del Uchiha mayor, curvándose en el aire a fin de golpearlo desde todas direcciones.

Las estrellas ninja impactan: una docena de armas shinobi se clavan en el cuerpo de Obito, pero es como si éste no las sintiera. Sasuke se frena, ejecutando cinco sellos de manos para luego saltar y, desde el aire, liberar su técnica: _"Chidori Senbon"_ ; las agujas eléctricas vuelan, más de un centenar de ellas, las que el líder de Akatsuki esquiva simplemente retrocediendo. Pero las senbon invocadas se desvían, siguiéndolo por varios metros. Allí el Akatsuki se percata: de alguna manera Sasuke ha preparado esas shuriken, que siguen clavadas en él, para que actúen como receptores eléctricos, las que guían el jutsu raiton del muchacho hacia su blanco.

Las agujas impactan, penetrando varios centímetros en la piel de Obito antes de liberar su carga eléctrica. Un sonido agudo, como un chillido multiplicado decenas de veces, y la imagen del vapor liberado por la piel quemada del falso Madara es el resultado del ataque. Pero el enemigo sigue en pie, y su rostro no muestra dolor, sino rabia y hartazgo.

Esos estorbos sólo le impiden acabar con su presa.

" _Basta de juegos"_ , se dice el líder de Akatsuki, decidido de una vez a acabar con esos dos molestos intrusos.

Naruto corre a fin de alcanzar a su enemigo, pero el falso Madara lo bombardea con varia bolas de fuego que dispara de su boca. Cuando el rubio se desvía para esquivar, Obito se mueve hacia la izquierda, colocándose en posición para un ataque del espadachín. Chojuro ve su oportunidad y ataca, corriendo en linea recta a fin de que su odachi de cristal y acero corte el cuello del enemigo, pero Obito simplemente se desvía lo suficiente para dejar que el arma del shinobigatana atraviese su hombro derecho.

La herida recibida no resta nada de movilidad al Akatsuki, con el mismo haciendo crecer la masa que forma parte de su cuerpo para que retenga allí el acero del espadachín, a quien sujeta del cuello. Una carga conjunta de Naruto y Sasuke, que se aproximan a toda carrera desde sus dos flancos, es frenada por un golpe de chakra que emana desde el cuerpo del Uchiha mayor, frenándolos el tiempo suficiente para que éste active su kamui, a cuyo umbral arroja al shinobi de Kiri.

Chojuro, atrapado dentro del campo de atracción de la técnica espacio temporal, lucha por retornar al campo de batalla, por lo que Obito se aleja unos metros del portal, sin desactivar la técnica, la que poco a poco comienza a arrastrar a su enemigo dentro de la dimensión de donde supone no podrá salir. El falso Madara ve como Naruto se detiene de su carrera y afirma una rodilla sobre el suelo, mientras dibuja unos sellos en el suelo; hacia el otro lado, Sasuke se coloca en posición para cargar su técnica asesina, sujetando su muñeca derecha mientras en esa mano, que apunta al suelo, se concentra un poderoso chakra raiton, el que siendo visible suelta rayos en las cercanías, mientras un persistente sonido que, como un millar de pájaros cantaran a la vez, llenando el ambiente.

La canción asesina de Hatake Kakashi, ahora entonada de su mejor discípulo: "¡Chidori!"

Sasuke corre, con su mano cargada de electricidad rozando el suelo, ofreciendo el menor blanco posible a su enemigo. Una técnica básica de su arsenal, una que en circunstancias normales no funcionaría contra el falso Madara y su capacidad de hacerse intangible. El Mangekyo Sharingan gira en los ojos del Uchiha menor, enfocándose en cada músculo de su enemigo, listo a interceptar cualquier movimiento que haga para pretender escapar; Sasuke sabe que ese es el momento: mientras esté tratando de enviar a otro mundo al espadachín de la Niebla, Obito no puede ni escapar ni hacerse intangible, por lo que o lo matará o lo obligará a terminar su técnica, liberando a su aliado.

Es un movimiento de ganar o ganar.

Obito sonríe. Aumenta el poder de su kamui, a fin de superar la resistencia de Chojuro, mientras que extiende su brazo derecho, siguiendo con sus dojutsus el avance del mocoso que pretende acabarlo. Son décimas de segundo, suficiente para que él logre en los último metros de la carrera de Sasuke determinar el lugar donde pretende golpear, mismo en que posiciona su mano derecha, la que con los dedos arqueados comienza a reunir chakra, el que adopta una forma de esfera, que gira sobre si misma.

El jounin pelinegro abre sus ojos, evidenciando su sorpresa, mientras su chidori es detenido por esa acumulación de energía, un poderoso chakra que adopta una forma tal que puede frenar el poder que lleva en sus manos, una técnica de alto nivel, el jutsu que fue junto con el hiraishin la marca de Yondaime Hokage, así como lo es actualmente la de su amigo: _"Rasengan"_.

La carrera de Sasuke es frenada a menos de un metro de su blanco, con su jutsu eléctrico detenido por la esfera espiral creada por el falso Madara:

\- Eres patético, Sasuke… elegiste venir a una pelea como ésta estando tan debilitado. Tanto, que una simple imitación puede frenar ese ninjutsu que tanto te enorgullece.

\- ¡Imposible! ¡No puedes haber conseguido esa habilidad!

\- ¿Acaso no sabes que la especialidad del Sharingan, la más básica de sus habilidades, es la capacidad de imitar los jutsus y movimientos del enemigo?

\- ¡No puedes copiar el rasengan! ¡Eso lo sé mejor que nadie!

\- Claro que se puede copiar. Un usuario del Sharingan puede imitar todo lo que logra ver.

\- Pero esa técnica… no hay sellos que copiar.

\- Cierto, todo pasa dentro del cuerpo. Pero, ¿sabes? Para eso tengo esta otra cosa (apunta con su mano libre a su byakugan). Con estos dos ojos no hay nada que escape de mi vista. Los Uchiha fueron unos tontos, si hubiesen usado sus esfuerzos en subyugar a los Hyuga habrían alcanzado un poder perfecto.

Obito empuja a Sasuke contra el suelo, provocando que los rayos que emanan de su mano cargada corran por sobre la piel de su brazo, quemándolo. Un par de segundos y el chidori se desvanece, mientras el joven cae de espaldas al suelo, con el mayor parado junto a él, mirándolo y apuntando su rasengan, que aún se sostiene, hacia el caído: _"Claro, todo esto no deja de ser una mera imitación, efectiva contra un muchacho débil como tú, Sasuke-kun, pero que no me atrevería a usar contra Naruto. No, a diferencia tuya, sé lo que tengo ante mi, y al lado de él ustedes no son más que escoria"_.

Sasuke siente su cuerpo entumecido y trata de no oír las palabras de su enemigo, mientras intenta moverse para escapar del inminente ataque de quien tiene sobre él. En eso, Obito logra ver como Chojuro, superada su resistencia, finalmente ha caído dentro de la dimensión del kamui: uno menos.

.

.

.

Naruto logra ver cómo el cuerpo de Chojuro finalmente desaparece, arrastrado a otra dimensión. Sólo tiene un segundo: mientras ve cómo el Mangekyo Sharingan del falso Madara termina su jutsu único, él canaliza su chakra a través de los sellos que ha dibujado en el suelo; tiene una sola oportunidad. En vez de arriesgarse a liberarlo personalmente, corriendo el riesgo de caer dentro de la trampa de Obito, o tratar de eliminarlo y correr el riesgo de que el cuerpo de Chojuro quedara dividido por el cierre del portal que lo absorbía, el rubio escogió usar el sello que ha colocado en sus compañeros, usando los dibujos que ha hecho rápidamente para potenciar su propio jutsu tiempo-espacio y poder capturar a su compañero de lentes a la gran distancia que representa el umbral interdimensional del kamui. Un trabajo duro pero que da frutos: a la primera ejecución del hiraishin, alimentado con su enorme chakra, logra traer de regreso al shinobigatana justo antes de que el portal se cierre.

Chojuro abre sus ojos, cerrados hasta ese momento, y ve como Naruto está sobre él, tocándolo como si necesitara convencerse de que a logrado traerlo de regreso. El Maestro Sennin se ve agitado, y la mano que tiene sobre su frente tiembla.

.

.

.

El chico ha superado su trampa… bien, tendrá que conformarse con el que tiene a sus pies.

Obito observa por última vez al joven Uchiha, mientras concentra su chakra elemental para poder dar forma al jutsu que acabará con el muchacho. Le toma un par de segundo reunir el poder que necesita para acabar con todo: _"Katon: Odama Rasen"._

Sasuke no logra dar fe a lo que ve surgir de la mano del falso Madara: aquél rasengan que lo ha derribado desaparece, absorbido por una esfera color fuego, que en su interior concentra un gran cantidad de chakra katon girando frenéticamente, de igual manera que en la técnica destructora de Naruto, la misma que exterminó a Danzo.

Su enemigo no sólo puede imitar cualquier técnica al alcance de sus ojos, sino que es incluso capaz de adaptarlas a su propia afinidad elemental.

Obito mira al chico allí derribado con desprecio, mientras fortalece su jutsu de fuego para que crezca a un tamaño tal que logre contener dentro del mismo el cuerpo del último de los Uchiha, el que reducirá a la nada: aquello será su declaración a todos, evidenciando que él, Uchiha Obito, está más allá del legado de su clan, uno que detesta con cada fibra de su ser.

El Maestro Sennin reconoce el jutsu que ha formado su enemigo, e imposibilitado de hacer otra cosa se concentra en realizar los sellos necesarios para mover el cuerpo de Sasuke, que parece estar congelado ante la amenaza del enemigo. Un hiraishin invertido es ejecutado por el rubio, el que mueve hasta su posición a su amigo justo antes de que el portador de los dos dojutsus estampe su esfera destructora contra el suelo, en el lugar donde una centésima de segundo antes se encontraba el pelinegro de Konoha.

El portador del nueve colas se ha puesto en evidencia. Seguramente cuando los sostenía junto a él... Ese fue el motivo de darles aquél tenue manto de su poder: ocultar de sus ojos la marca del jutsu del Dios del Trueno, que seguramente el rubio dibujo en sus compañeros con su chakra. Si, ciertamente Naruto lo sorprende cada vez más... como debe ser.

Obito deshace su técnica, mientras ve como los dos estorbos están ahora en el suelo, derrotados y humillados, vivos sólo porque Naruto ha podido protegerlos de sus inevitables muertes; el rubio sólo está perdiendo el tiempo, más preocupado de proteger a esos intrusos que en enfrentarlo. Está cansado de esperar, por lo que sin preocuparse por cómo el jinchuriki del nueve colas se concentra en reanimar a sus compañeros de pelea o siquiera aprovechar ese momento para atacarle, decide hacer algo más radical, algo que le permitirá enfrentarse a Uzumaki Naruto a solas, como lo desea.

.

.

.

Mientras Chojuro se levanta con esfuerzo del suelo luego de verse casi eliminado por su descuido y Naruto usa un poco del chakra del Kyubi que aún conserva en su sistema para curar las quemaduras eléctricas en la mano y brazo de Sasuke, el falso Madara se aleja del trío, desapareciendo dentro del kamui para volver a reaparecer a poco más de cuatrocientos metros, en el mismo lugar donde surgió por primera vez al inicio de la batalla.

El espadachín aprovecha la oportunidad para correr a recuperar su odachi, que el falso Madara ha dejado tirada sin interesarse en lo más mínimo por ella. Sasuke, que sólo deja al rubio trabajar en su brazo herido, aparta la mirada sin atreverse a decir nada, sintiendo la humillación del desprecio que ha podido testificar en su enemigo; en eso, algo que nota al percatarse lo que demora su es-compañero del equipo siete le hace reaccionar: _"Naruto, ¿qué le sucedió al chakra del zorro?"._ El Maestro Sennin ignora la pregunta de su compañero: no quiere confesarle que no tiene más que el que corre por su sistema, con Kurama replegado sobre si mismo y listo para aislarse totalmente dentro de su cuerpo, lo que lo privará de su fuerza y de sus capacidades regenerativas, debilitándolo en su inminente enfrentamiento contra Obito.

El líder de Akatsuki mira desde su posición fijamente a Naruto, para luego hincarse sobre una de sus rodillas y, con su mano en el suelo, proyectar su chakra en el mismo, el que se expande por toda la explanada rocosa que fue hace semanas el campo de batalla en que sucumbió el ejército de la Alianza: la gran y agreste llanura en que se transformó el otrora verde paisaje, arrasado por la violencia de la guerra y el hedor de la muerte de esos miles de cadáveres ahora ausentes. El rubio, que sigue los movimientos de su enemigo con su propio dojutsu, termina de tratar las heridas de su amigo justo en el momento en que las palabras del falso Madara resuenan en la explanada, con voz profunda y silenciosa: _["Despierten, espectros del Shinju… Álcense y sacien su deseo de muerte con la sangre de mis enemigos"]_

El macabro llamado no es una invocación, como Naruto piensa al principio, sino la orden para que aquellos que se ocultan en las profundidades de aquél páramo reaccionen y emerjan, listos para dar su última batalla al servicio de aquél que es amo del Gedo Mazo, la prisión de sus almas. Es el ejército de los condenados que sirve a Akatsuki, esos miles de zetsus blancos que aún subsisten y cuyos números, aunque mermados por las anteriores victorias del Densetsu no Sennin y sus aliados, aún son lo suficientemente grandes como para hacer temblar la tierra en su camino a la superficie.

Naruto siente el movimiento bajo sus pies y en sus alrededores, mientras su recién adoptado senjutsu, cuyas capacidades sensoriales aumenta a su máxima sensibilidad, le muestra como los incontables peones de Obito se abren paso por entre la tierra, mientras las primeras manos surgen sobre ella, como si se tratara de cuerpos muertos que se levantan.

Asustado ante el peligro de verse rodeado por aquella masa colosal, el jinchuriki lanza su kunai de acero blanco lejos, más allá del punto donde siente se ha extendido esa multitud, a donde se transporta a si mismo y a sus dos aliados. Allí, a casi un kilómetro desde donde Obito espera a que sus tropas emerjan, fija su mirada en su enemigo quien habla, confiado en que el chico podrá comprender sus palabras gracias a su ojo blanco: _"Estoy cansado de esto, Naruto. Me iré a lo profundo de mi guarida y allí te esperaré para acabar con todo de una buena vez. Si te acobardas y elijes huir perderás cualquier oportunidad que creas tener para detenerme, y sólo volveremos a encontrarnos cuando todos los demás hayan muerto y seas el único que quede en pie para confrontarme: quizás así te decidas a darme finalmente la pelea que quiero, sin molestos insectos que se interpongan. No quiero a extraños entre nosotros; suficiente tuve de lidiar con la basura cuando enfrenté al inútil de Kakashi, pero si todavía insistes en traer aliados que están muy lejos de nuestro poder me veré obligado a tomar medidas más extremas..."_

Dicho lo cual Obito simplemente desaparece dentro del kamui.

Chojuro, que también ha podido notar que el falso Madara se ha ido, le pregunta a Naruto qué ha sido del enemigo. Éste le contesta que pareciera que se ha ocultado en los resto de su destruido cuartel, mientras busca con su ojo blanco un rastro del mismo.

El portador del nueve colas logra ver a Obito con dificultad, esperando de pie unos instantes en lo que parece ser un túnel. Le cuesta ver aquello, como si algo hubiera en aquél lugar que perturbara sus aumentados sentidos. El falso Madara, allí en lo profundo, mira directamente al rostro de Naruto, como haciéndole entender que sabe que ha podido localizarlo, para luego girar y ponerse a correr, adentrándose en lo profundo de lo que parece ser una galería subterránea.

El Maestro Sennin decide rápido, realizando los sellos necesarios para ejecutar su jutsu de invocación: _"Kuchiyose no Jutsu"_. El llamado hace aparecer frente a él, a casi cincuenta metros de distancia, cuatro sapos colosales, que llevan armaduras de combate completas y cuatro armas enormes en sus manos: una _tanto_ , una _katana_ , una _su yari_ y una _bo_.

Los cuatro sapos contemplaban el lugar en donde habían sido invocados. Gamakishi no puede evitar decir en voz alta: _"Si… desde aquí se ve todo mucho mejor que en la bola de cristal de Ojiji"_ ; Gamaren asiente a las palabras de su compañero, mientras su hermano respira, concentrado. Gamatatsu aprieta las amarras de su bo metálica, mientras ve como esos cientos de enemigos aumentan su número cada vez más, amenazando con coparles.

" _Necesito que se hagan cargo de todos estos, a fin de que poder perseguir al falso Madara, ¿creen que puedan hacerlo por si mismos"_ , pregunta Naruto. _"Sin problemas"_ , responde Kenshin; palabras que no son del todo sinceras, pero que tienen por finalidad liberar a su invocador de aquella preocupación a fin de que haga lo que tiene que hacer.

Viendo que su equipo de sapos parece seguro de su superioridad, el Maestro Sennin enfoca su byakugan buscando nuevamente el rastro de Obito, potenciando sus capacidades oculares con su modo sabio. Apenas logra ver su rastro en el subsuelo, del lugar donde ha desaparecido para moverse más allá del alcance de su dojutsu: seguramente las protecciones con que cuenta la guarida contra ninjas sensores, incluso destruida, son suficientes para dificultarle la tarea de seguirle. Con cuidado carga uno de sus kunai sellados que recupera de su reserva con chakra natural, apuntando a una roca lo suficientemente dura en un espacio abierto a fin de teletransportarse a unas decenas de metros de donde ha perdido la huella de su enemigo.

Naruto lanza su ancla para realizar su jutsu espacio-temporal, la que atraviesa sin problemas el duro suelo, mientras le dice a sus compañeros humanos: _"Apenas asegure el lugar expulsaré mi chakra para actuar como faro. Traten de seguir mi huella; tu Susanoo_ -dice, señalando a Sasuke- _debería poder atravesar esos escombros sin problemas"_. El pelinegro asiente a las instrucciones de su compañero, mientras Chojuro observa alrededor cómo los zetsus blancos aumentan; preocupado, el de lentes pide quedarse allí: el ejército blanco aumenta su número segundo a segundo, ya hay un par de miles de esos seres visibles y siguen saliendo del suelo, por lo que considera que es mejor quedarse allí ayudando a los sapos gigantes.

El rubio desaparece gracias al jutsu del Dios del Trueno, a la caza del líder de Akatsuki. Chojuro se coloca a las espaldas de los sapos, mientras el Uchiha espera, listo para activar su defensa absoluta y atravesar a pura fuerza bruta el suelo por entre los escombros de los túneles que conectan la superficie con la parte más profunda de la guarida de Akatsuki -o al menos eso es lo que parece dar a entender-.

.

.

.

Los sapos sienten cómo su invocador ha desaparecido. Firmes, en posición de combate, esperan que sus enemigos terminen de salir de la tierra. Gamakishi da la impresión de querer atacar de una vez, pero Gamaren lo detiene: Necesitan saber exactamente a quienes enfrentan.

Para ese punto ya han perdido la cuenta de los zetsus blancos que llenan el llano hasta donde la vista alcanza; de lo único que los anfibios están seguros es que son más numerosos que los que enfrentaron en la Hierba.

Gamakishi ve como el humano de lentes se coloca en medio de ellos, con su odachi carmesí firmemente sujeta. El primogénito de Gamabunta le indica a su hermano la espada que el shinobi de Kiri porta, pero Gamaren lo interrumpe a fin de que no se distraiga de lo que tienen delante de ellos.

Ha pasado casi un minuto desde que Naruto se ha ido y finalmente el movimiento cesa. Intrigado, Tatsu le consulta a sus compañeros si alguno de ellos sabe cuantos de esos monigotes blancos se han aparecido, a lo que Chojuro le grita que él estima que deben ser unos veinte mil: de todos los allí presentes, el antiguo shinobigatana es el que mejores capacidades sensoriales posee, y es capaz de calcular el número de sus oponentes simplemente viendo a los más cercanos de ellos y percibiendo la superficie que ocupan.

Los zetsus blancos esperan, casi inmóviles: evidentemente la primera y principal misión de los esclavos del Gedo Mazo es retener allí a los enemigos secundarios del falso Madara, a fin de que no interrumpan los planes de su amo y señor.

Es Ren-chan la que decide dar un paso al frente, con un propósito en claro: el ejército de Akatsuki debe ser aniquilado antes de que Naruto regrese con ellos, a fin de privar al enemigo de sus peones asesinos. La hembra sapo empuña su lanza de batalla, canalizando su enorme chakra a través de la madera de la empuñadura y concentrándola en la hoja acerada que es su punta; el chakra allí reunido comienza a tomar forma circular, arremolinándose sobre si mismo y comprimiéndose, como si fuese una especie de bala. Ren baja su cuerpo, apuntando su acero a los enemigos más próximos, que todavía están a casi trescientos metros de ellos. En silencio, la discípula de Gamani empuja su arma, lanzando la esfera de chakra concentrada, la que sale disparada, despidiendo ondas cortantes alrededor del cuerpo de la misma, que tiene apenas un metro de diámetro.

La bala concentrada vuela veloz, sorprendiendo a los zetsus en su camino, pulverizándolos incluso a un par de decenas de metros de distancia del potente ataque gracias a las ondas que se despiden desde ella. La esfera de chakra vuela en paralelo al suelo, a casi siete metros sobre el mismo, hasta que tres segundos después se frena, en medio de la multitud de los zetsus que esperan a sus oponentes anfibios.

Estalla.

Chojuro abre sus ojos de la sorpresa, mientras la chica sonríe detrás de su casco, satisfecha.

La esfera blanca azulada crece hasta alcanzar más de doscientos metros de diámetro, pulverizando a los zetsus que se encontraban dentro de su rango, mientras la onda de choque de la explosión lanza a cientos de los mismos a una gran distancia.

Kenshin, sin apartar la vista de impresionante ataque, le dice a su hermana menor: _"Eso fue una biyudama, ¿verdad?"_ ; la joven responde: _"Algo parecido. Bastante vistoso, aunque gasta mucha energía_ ". Tatsu, oyéndola, pregunta: _"¿Y porqué lo hiciste, si es tan demandante?"_ , a lo que Gamaren contesta: _"Somos los escoltas del heredero de Rikudo Sennin, debemos mostrarnos a su altura"_.

Gamakishi, viendo la demostración de su (futura) pareja, decide hacer lo propio. Deja su tanto en el suelo, a fin de poder realizar un sello de manos y concentrar chakra suiton en su boca, la que se infla enormemente. Busca un punto algo alejado del ataque previo de la guerrera de la lanza, a fin de poder lucirse, eligiendo el límite del perímetro ocupado por los zetsus blancos. Ataca, abriendo su boca enormemente y lanzando una bala de agua concentrada, la que al salir de su boca se expande, creciendo y absorviéndo agua del aire por donde pasa, hasta hacer una masa de agua tan enorme como el sapo que la creo, impactando el suelo y aplastando a los desdichados soldados blancos que se encontraban en aquél lugar, mientras las aguas corren por el campo arrastrando a los zetsus que están en los alrededores.

Kishi respira aliviado de que el ataque que inventó con la ayuda de su padre haya resultado bien. Mira a Gamaren, quien no puede evitar el verlo con cara de incredulidad, como si nunca se hubiese esperado un logro así del sapo. El primogénito de Gamabunta recoge su espada corta, a fin de estar preparado para el contraataque del ejército enemigo.

Los zetsus blancos avanzan: ya no esperaran que esos sapos los aniquilen con sus bestiales jutsus sin defenderse.

Gamatatsu decide que ahora le toca, por lo que concentra su chakra rápidamente en su garganta, mientras afirma sus patas delanteras en el suelo, a fin de poder colocar su cabeza cerca del suelo.

Croa. Un único y poderoso sonido, que se expande por todo el frente, alcanzando a los miles de zetsus que avanzaban, frenándolos.

Un segundo croído, más concentrado, que lleva en él un genjutsu que desorienta a los zetsus más cercanos, los que se ven aturdidos. Un tercer croído, que en realidad es un poderoso jutsu futon, crea una onda de viento que arroja a los enemigos más cercanos lejos, por decenas, empujando a todos aquellos seres blancos que copan los cien metros más próximos al grupo de sapos hacia atrás, derribando a muchos de ellos y destruyendo a unas cuantas decenas de los mismos por la fuerza del impacto.

Los zetsus tardan un poco en rehacer su linea de batalla antes de retomar su carrera hacia los colosos anfibios. Varias decenas de ellos eligen enterrarse y avanzar bajo tierra, a fin de protegerse de los poderosos ataques de los sapos acorazados, mientras el resto continúa su camino por la superficie. Tres de los sapos, los que ya han "saludado" a sus oponentes, adoptan una pose de firme, listos para atacar con sus armas; el último de ellos, Gamakoji, da un par de pasos al frente, como si pretendiera hacer gala de su propia fuerza, tal y como sus compañeros.

Kenshin guarda su espada en su funda, mientras respira, ignorando el avance del ejército enemigo. Kishi, que esperaba que el hermano de Ren-chan mostrara alguna sorprendente técnica de espada, ve extrañado como el sapo separa sus piernas mientras concentra su chakra en sus brazos; el primogénito de Gamabunta le advierte que no puede pretender usar allí alguna de las técnicas de Togo-san, las que no tendrían forma de impactar a enemigos tan pequeños con la precisión adecuada, pero es ignorado.

Kenshin recuerda las lecciones de su maestro, el como proyectar su golpe para golpear puntos de chakra, el como los mismos se encuentran en todos los seres con chakra en sus cuerpos y como pueden ser saturados con el propio. El chakra se concentra en los puños del batracio, los que permanecen cerrados, como si pretendiera golpear con ellos; Kenshin concentra sus sentidos en los enemigos que avanzan. Ren, que mira fijamente las manos de su hermano, nota como el chakra se canaliza en cientos de pequeños puntos concentrados, como si fuese agua cargada de energía, pero no es chakra suiton, ni de algún otro elemento: es sólo chakra base, moldeado de manera similar al usado en las katas de sapo, mezclado con el sudor de su piel.

Los zetsus avanzan… Koji localiza a sus blancos, que pronto estarán dentro de su rango… espera… espera…

Ataca.

Son varios golpes… no, decenas de puñetazos lanzados al aire, golpeando al vacío. El sapo se mueve ligeramente, dejando que sus puños formen un arco de golpes sucesivos que cubre todo el frente de batalla de los miles de zetsus que ya tienen a menos de cincuenta metros. Los puntos de chakra en sus puños, mezclados con su sudor, se proyectan como agujas, golpeando a los zetsus, casi cuatrocientos de ellos, llegando incluso las agujas a enterrarse bajo el suelo y alcanzando a las decenas y decenas que pretendían sorprenderlos bajo tierra.

Los zetsus blancos alcanzados por el enemigo se detienen, mientras sus compañeros de más atrás de ellos, demasiado lejos para recibir el supuesto ataque del sapo, continúan su carrera. Los alcanzados por el chakra compuesto del enemigo se recuperan de la sorpresa y siguen su avance tras los demás, incluso acelerando el paso para ser los primeros en alcanzar al enemigo. Gamakishi no puede evitar reclamarle a Kenshin por la inutilidad de ese gran gasto de chakra, pero Koji sólo libera su katana mientras le dice a su compañero: _"No fue inútil; ya están muertos, sólo que todavía no lo saben, aniki"._

El primer zetsu que llega junto a los sapos salta, buscando el rostro de Gamaren (a la que juzga como la más peligrosa del grupo). La chica trata de rechazarlo con la _su yari_ que porta, pero se frena al verlo de cerca: el ser blanco, uno de los alcanzados por el ataque de su hermano, se infla en más de diez lugares diferentes de su cuerpo, alcanzando en un instante proporciones grotescas hasta el punto que su cuerpo deforme ya no se sostiene y cede, estallando en una masa informe de restos albinos.

Poco más de veinte segundos han pasado, y los estallidos se suceden en todo el frente de batalla de los zetsus, desmoronándolo. Incluso en el subsuelo las explosiones se replican incontables veces, saliendo desde las profundidades de la tierra chorros de pus blanca y trozos pertenecientes a los que han sido allí alcanzados por el discípulo de Kenshiro.

Los zetsus, sorprendidos por el efecto del ataque del último sapo, se disgregan, buscando rodear a sus enemigos. Aun con los daños causados por los cuatro grandes ataques de los anfibios, la inmensa mayoría de los seres blancos siguen en pie, listos a cerrar los espacios alrededor de los escoltas del Maestro Sennin, impidiendo así que los mismos repliquen sus movimientos nuevamente.

Chojuro, que espera junto a los sapos, nota como mientras los cuatro gigantes se colocan en formación circular, reaccionando al movimiento de sus enemigos, es flanqueado por el pelinegro Uchiha:

\- Deberías haber ido ya con Naruto.

\- Es imposible que lo alcance, no tengo las habilidades sensoriales necesarias para poder seguirle el rastro a esta distancia.

\- ¿Pero, entonces…?

\- Él ya lo sabia. Cuando partió solo detrás de Madara lo hizo a sabiendas de que no podría ir tras él.

\- Eso no tiene sentido.

\- Me quedaré peleando aquí. Creo que puedo encargarme de la mitad de estas cosas… podría llevármelos a todos, pero mis reservas de chakra están bastante mermadas para poder lograr eso.

\- ¿Y porqué te dijo todo eso?

\- Quizás trató de engañarme… o protegerme. O sólo sigue siendo el mismo torpe de siempre y no se dio cuenta de que una vez partiera estaría más allá de nuestro alcance.

\- ¿Y lo dejaste ir sólo, sin más?

\- No le suplicaré a ese idiota si pretende dejarme fuera de su pelea. Ya bastante hago con venir aquí a darle una mano.

\- Bien, si vas a hacer algo es mejor que lo hagas rápido, antes de que el ejército enemigo termine de posicionarse.

\- Necesito colocarme en la parte más densa, a fin de capturar a los más posibles de esas cosas dentro de mi técnica.

\- Y…

\- No puedo sólo. Si gasto mi chakra en avanzar hasta allí, abriéndome paso entre esos miles de zetsus blancos, terminaré demasiado agotado y _Uzume_ no tendrá la fuerza suficiente para hacer la diferencia; no tengo chakra suficiente como para copar al ejército enemigo desde aquí, es por eso que necesito una mejor posición, lo más cerca posible de ellos, hacia el centro. Supuse que alguno de estos sapos podría abrirme camino.

El sapo más cercano a ellos, Kenshin, observa como Sasuke lo ve mientras espera su reacción a sus últimas palabras, pero sin responder a su velada solicitud. Gamatatsu nota la cara de incomodidad de Chojuro por la forma en que ambos, humano y sapo, se miran entre ellos, por lo que le habla: _"Esos dos no se llevan muy bien. Creo que Koji desconfía del chico, y Sasuke no hace nada por ganarse su confianza"_.

Viendo que no logrará la ayuda del sapo de la katana el pelinegro reclama para si mismo: _"Sapo idiota, todo este tiempo y aún me culpa por todo eso"_ ; Kenshin, molesto por lo que dice el Uchiha, como si no tuviera motivo para su desconfianza, le replica: _"Casi matas a Naruto en las Sombras. Si no hubieses cometido la estupidez de pelear contra él ambos habrían estado en condiciones de derrotar al tal Madara y su maestra no hubiese muerto. Todavía recuerdo su rostro cuando nos reencontramos, y si hubiese sabido en ese entonces que mucha de la culpa de su pérdida había sido tuya te habría aplastado sin contemplaciones. Agradece que Naruto aún te tenga aprecio"._ El pelinegro trata de reclamar que no fue él quien buscó esa pelea, pero es Gamaren quien corta todo, exigiendo que se concentren en los zetsus blancos, que pronto llegarán donde ellos se encuentran.

El de lentes ve como los sapos se alejan en diferentes direcciones, separándose a fin de ir al encuentro de enemigo, por lo que le ofrece al pelinegro abrirle camino. Chojuro avanza, mientras revisa que su katana siga bien sujeta a su funda en su cintura; busca con sus ojos el lugar de la mayor concentración de esos zetsus, mientras los miles de enemigos corren para rodear al grupo del Maestro Sennin. Una vez logra decidirse por un punto, se lo indica al Uchiha, mientras le dice que se prepare a correr: el abrirá el camino de un sólo golpe, luego de lo cual el shinobi de Konoha deberá avanzar.

El shinobigatana toma firmemente su espada carmesí, canalizando hacia su superficie el chakra que almacena dentro suyo, el que fue del revivido Sasori. La hoja de metal y cristal brilla con luz roja suave: está lista para el ataque. Chojuro cierra sus ojos, usando ese chakra almacenado para combinarlo con el propio y generar chakra suiton, transformándolo en agua que rodea furiosa la enorme espada; el espadachín mueve su cuerpo hacia adelante, mientras hace un vaivén con el arma ya cargada, con la que lanza un sólo golpe ascendente, perfectamente vertical, en dirección al punto que a fijado como su meta.

La guadaña de agua sale disparada, con potencia irrefrenable, creando un camino de poco más de dos metros de ancho, con una velocidad y fuerza tal que corta todo el frente de batalla, llegando un par de cientos de metros más allá de donde se encuentran los zetsus más alejados. En tierra el agua corta a varios metros de profundidad, y en los cielos roza las escasas nubes sobre el campo de batalla, dividiéndolas.

Los sapos, que han sentido la fuerza del golpe, miran satisfechos lo hecho por el chico de lentes. Chojuro, en cambio, ríe nervioso: nunca pensó que la energía del revivido, que ha sido liberada de golpe, fuese tanta. Rápidamente gira a ver a Sasuke, que aún está quieto a sus espaldas: _"¡QUÉ ESPERAS PARA CORRER! ¡NI CREAS QUE PODRÉ HACER OTRA DE ESAS!"_

El Uchiha no se hace llamar por segunda vez. Avanza a toda carrera, con su chokuto en su mano, cargada de chakra base, a fin de derribar a los zetsus que traten de cortarle el paso. Pasada la sorpresa del ataque el ejército blanco, ignorando a aquellos que han caído por tan portentosa demostración de poder, corren para darle alcance al humano que correr tan temerariamente en medio de ellos. Sasuke se prepara para rechazar a sus atacantes, activando su Mangekyo Sharingan, pero el primer enemigo que nota que busca golpearlo por la espalda es cortado en dos por una hoja carmesí: Chojuro corre a su sombra, a fin de darle soporte y así no tenga que desgastarse antes de llegar a su destino.

Los zetsus blancos golpean desde diferentes direcciones, pero la odachi del shinobi de Kiri alcanza a interceptar todo; el acero de Chojuro es imparable, y cada brazo que trata de darle alcance, cada estaca que busca atravesarlos es destruida por el de lentes.

Quince segundos después Sasuke se frena, habiendo llegado a su destino. Alrededor suyo, cientos de zetsus que tratan de llenar ese espacio, con Chojuro conteniendo a los más cercanos, los que alcanzan números tales que el escolta de la Mizukage prefiere derribarlos antes que eliminarlos, lo que tomaría más tiempo. Mira al pelinegro, esperando que haga lo que se supone debe hacer para poder buscar una mejor posición para combatir; Sasuke ignora lo que sucede a su alrededor, concentrándose en sus ojos y liberando su técnica: _"Uzume"_ ; rápidamente observa a los miles que le rodean, así como todo aquél paraje, liberando la onda de chakra que, partiendo desde sus ojos, alcanza todo el campo de batalla.

Sasuke desaparece, y con él parte importante del ejército enemigo, los que ahora se encuentran dentro de la trampa de su ilusión. Dentro de ella, los zetsus blancos alcanzados sólo se miran unos a otros, confundidos por no poder ver ni sentir a sus compañeros ni a sus demás enemigos; sólo la copia del Uchiha, ya materializado dentro del mundo espejo de Uzume, se evidencia a ellos. Así, sin poder hacer otra cosa, los zetsus más cercanos se abalanzan contra su único enemigo, que suponen es el Uchiha real, el que simplemente hace surgir su armadura espectral, de cuerpo completo pero sin sus alas, la cual se alza cual gigante en medio de esos insignificantes monigotes. Las flamas negras de Amateratsu rodean al esquelético Susanoo, cuyo primer golpe aplasta a cinco zetsus blancos, cuyos restos se queman con aquellas llamas infernales, las que avanzan incontenibles por el ilusorio campo de batalla alcanzando a otros de los peones de Akatsuki, incinerándolos a su vez.

El coloso guardián del clan de los ojos rojos avanza, impávido a los ataques de sus enemigos, mientras Sasuke, el real, observa toda esa desigual pelea, que más se asemeja a una simple cacería para su doppelganger.

.

.

.

Chojuro se ve sólo, sin poder encontrar rastro de su compañero ni de sus cientos de enemigos. Se concentra, a fin de percibir la situación de la batalla más allá del alcance de sus ojos.

La técnica del Uchiha, fuera cual fuera, ha afectado a más de la tercera parte del ejército enemigo, lo que sumado a los zetsus que ya han sido eliminados significa que deben quedar entre diez y doce mil de ellos. Aún son muchos, pero eso parece no afectar a los sapos.

Con los restantes zetsus habiendo ya rodeado a los batracios gigantes, éstos se han separado, a fin de poder entretener a todos sus enemigos. Ren grita la orden de batalla a sus compañeros: deben contener al ejército blanco allí, sin darles oportunidad de alejarse y alcanzar a los sapos del perímetro defensivo. Chojuro entiende aquello, por lo que mientras ve como unos pocos zetsus de los alrededores que han escapado de la trampa del Uchiha tratan de darle alcance, crea treinta mizu bunshin, los que envía a toda la periferia con la única misión de obligar al ejército de Akatsuki a permanecer allí, en el páramo, mientras los sapos y él los eliminan.

Y así, mientras los clones de agua corren a sus posiciones y el real se mueve a la caza de los zetsus más cercanos, con el ruido de los colosales ataques de los sapos de armadura llenando el llano, ya posicionados en los cuatro puntos cardinales de ese enorme campo de batalla, la pelea del último ejército de Akatsuki contra los aliados de Naruto continúa.

* * *

Una cueva.

No era algo natural, sino más bien una especie de túnel, producto del trabajo humano, pero hecho con tan poco cuidado que dejaba a las guaridas de Orochimaru como hoteles de lujo. La roca viva, único adorno de las paredes, estaba humedecida, y un tenue dejo a moho llenaba el aire enrarecido.

Pero, por sobre todo aquello, la oscuridad.

Se veían unas linternas de aceite apagadas y descuidadas, como si esa parte del que se suponía era el cuartel de Akatsuki hubiese sido abandonado. Como si la destrucción que coronaba la parte sobre tierra del complejo, más que un distractor, hubiese sido algo real; tal vez yendo más profundo la cosa cambiara, pero los sellos que se veían en las rústicas paredes eran bastante efectivos y le impedían usar sus capacidades sensoriales para ver a mucha distancia. Así, sin poder confiar en su senjutsu en un lugar carente de vida y con su byakugan limitado por los sellos bloqueadores de chakra estaba limitado a sus sentidos más básicos, vista y oído (principalmente lo último).

Una voz resuena en su cabeza:

\- Eso fue peligroso, Naruto.

\- ¿Qué cosa, Kurama?

\- Usar el jutsu de tu padre así, a ciegas. Sinceramente creí que enviarías un clon a revisar antes… podrías habernos matado si te materializabas dentro de una pared.

\- …

\- ¿Decías, muchacho?

\- Lo siento, zorro. Estaba apurado por salir de allí. Aún no comprendo cómo Sasuke se tragó eso de seguirme después.

\- Creo que se dio cuenta. No será de mi agrado, pero ese mocoso Uchiha es mucho más inteligente que tú; seguramente pensó que fue otra de tus idioteces, de esas malas ideas que se te ocurren cuando no piensas mucho.

\- Tal vez, o quizás realmente lo engañé.

\- Claro, lo que digas. Aunque sigo pensando que debiste haberlo traído contigo.

\- ¿Lo que escucho es acaso miedo, Kurama?

\- Muchacho insensato, sólo digo que podíamos usarlo como cobertura. Mientras ese infeliz de Madara muera poco me importa si algún otro interviene. Digamos que sólo confiar en tus capacidades es… difícil.

\- ¿Difícil?

\- Trato de no llamarte "inútil y torpe", pero me lo dificultas, chico.

Naruto ladea su cabeza, fingiendo sentirse ofendido. Prosigue:

\- Todavía le debo a Sasuke lo de aquella vez en el País de las Olas. Y en cierta forma, tú también se lo debes.

\- No me acuerdo.

\- Mentiroso. No pienso exigirle tanto hasta que logre pagarle por aquella vez que saltó para recibir el ataque de Haku; le debo mi vida, y no arriesgaré la suya hasta quedar a mano. Y no, que sea yo quien lo ponga en una posición en que deba ayudarlo no cuenta.

\- Creí que eso había quedado saldado cuando lo salvaste en la pelea contra mi hermano y su jinchuriki.

\- No, no es igual. Las senbon de Haku debieron haberme matado, pero Sasuke saltó para protegerme, con su cuerpo, sin dudar por un instante. Renunció a todas sus metas por salvar mi vida… igual que Hinata-chan, sólo que él sobrevivió.

\- ¿Sabes que el tal Haku nunca trató de matarlos en serio, verdad?

\- No importa. Ni Sasuke ni yo sabíamos eso. Debo una vida y no lo olvidaré hasta que llegue el momento en que pueda compensarlo.

Kurama se queda unos momentos pensando, mientras Naruto trata de revisar el lugar con su ojo blanco activo; cree haber descubierto algo, y pregunta: _"¿Acaso fue por eso que insististe tanto en llevarlo de regreso a la aldea? ¿Fue porque te sentías en deuda, muchacho?"_. Naruto no responde nada, sino que elige avanzar hacia la parte más profunda del túnel en el que se encuentra.

Es de esperar que Obito se encuentre allí, en la parte más lejana de aquél intrincado complejo.

.

.

.

Llevaba ya un par de minutos de constante avance, sólo deteniéndose para revisar algunas habitaciones en el camino, pero sin descubrir nada en ellas. No sabía qué tanto había corrido, y sólo parecía ser que bajaba más y más profundo.

Los sellos de bloqueo de chakra se hacían, en ese punto, más numerosos, y los caminos que le permitían continuar al rubio de Konoha eran cada vez más serpenteantes, como si el creador de aquél paraje pretendiera desalentar a quienes llegaran a ese punto de seguir más allá. Todo aquello, sumado a la evidente falta de cuidado en los agrestes túneles, que para ese punto no eran nada más que formaciones naturales, parecían dar a entender que en realidad nada más había más adelante.

Naruto ya no sentía ni a sus aliados ni al ejército enemigo en la superficie. Ni siquiera forzando el alcance de su byakugan podía verles, y la sensación de mayor presión en el aire le indicaba que estaba ya a bastante distancia bajo tierra. ¿Quinientos metros? ¿un kilómetro?, con su velocidad era imposible saberlo; menos aún podía calcular cuanto había avanzado en horizontal.

Estaba desorientado. Sólo estaba seguro que avanzaba, pero imposible saber cuanto, o lo que restaba por delante.

Aunque el Maestro Sennin no podía percibir nada más allá de su vista normal, algo le impulsaba a seguir su camino, como si lo llamara. Era como si supiera que más allá de la siguiente curva estaría esperándole el falso Madara.

Hasta que frenó.

El aire, más rancio que en su punto de inicio, le incomodaba.

Un aroma a humedad llenaba la enorme caverna que se abría ante sus ojos.

Estaba oscuro, salvo por una tenue luminosidad que parecía provenir de algo enorme que crecía en aquél extraño lugar. Naruto activó su modo sennin, sintiendo cómo algo vivo, de gran tamaño, estaba en el centro de la cavidad que como una gran cámara guardaba el más grande secreto de Akatsuki.

Una gran fuente de chakra, parecida a la de los biju, pero sin su vitalidad. El rubio enfocó su byakugan activo con dificultad, a fin de poder reconocer las formas ocultas tras esa gran acumulación de chakra.

Y lo vio.

Parecía un árbol, cuyas ramas cubrían la cúpula de la gran caverna subterránea y cuyas raíces se extendían, enormes y grotescas, por toda la superficie. Estaba a poco más de medio kilómetro de su posición, y las raíces más cercanas llegaban casi a sus pies.

Su sustancia le recordaba, de alguna extraña manera, a esos zetsus blancos, cuyo extraño chakra los hacía casi imperceptibles del medio que los rodeaba. Por eso le había costado tanto verlo: había estado enfocando sus capacidades visuales a través de su byakugan, y para el ojo Hyuga esa enorme cosa, esa planta artificial, era indistinguible de las rocas y salientes que formaban la enorme caverna.

No había rastros de Obito.

Naruto decidió cubrir su cuerpo con un manto de chakra natural, quemándolo a fin de iluminar, aunque fuese tenuemente, el paraje en que se encontraba. Caminó con cuidado, esquivando las raíces cercanas, las que parecían reaccionar a la energía que lo rodeaba, retrocediendo.

Como si su senjutsu las lastimara.

Un rostro… un rostro humano en lo que se supone es el tronco de esa cosa. Naruto corre a revisarlo.

No es Obito. Es… algo, como un muñeco, pegado en ese punto. El chico no pudo evitar recordar lo que Sasuke le mostró en esa visión del Tsukuyomi. ¿Acaso se trataría de un zetsu incompleto? No, no cuando se ve tan detallado. El rostro se le hace familiar, pero es incapaz de recordar donde lo ha visto.

No está seguro porqué, pero sabe que esa cosa es algo malo. Le ordena a Kurama que se aísle por completo dentro de su mente, y que no salga bajo ningún supuesto.

Un sello de manos de Naruto crea una pequeña explosión de chakra, purgando de su cuerpo los restos del chakra del nueve colas que aún subsistían en su sistema. El muchacho nota como las ramas más cercanas del extraño árbol reaccionan al chakra del biju, moviéndose hacia él.

Se detienen: Ya no hay más chakra del Kyubi que las atraiga.

" _Pareciera que esta cosa se alimenta del chakra de las bestias con cola"_ , se dice Naruto. Toma una decisión.

Rápidamente se aleja hasta los bordes de la caverna, levantando su mano izquierda sobre su cabeza y reuniendo su chakra para un ataque final: un _Senpo Rasen Shuriken_ con un poder tal que destruirá la planta por completo; seguramente su ataque haga colapsar la caverna, pero algo dentro de si le indica al Maestro Sennin que esa cosa debe ser destruida.

El shuriken de viento y energía natural gira furioso sobre la cabeza del rubio, creciendo y silbando, pronto a alcanzar su tamaño completo. Naruto enfoca su mirada en el árbol, que a esa distancia apenas logra ver gracias a su byakugan perfeccionado con su senjutsu.

Ataca.

El poderoso ataque resuena en la profundidad de la caverna, estremeciendo sus paredes. Se aproxima a su blanco, el que seccionará en dos, para luego extenderse y destruirlo célula por célula, matándolo.

Algo aparece, a metros de que los bordes del ataque futon toque la corteza de gigantesco árbol, como una perturbación en el aire, que crece para copar el ataque de Naruto, absorbiéndolo.

El Rasen Shuriken desaparece hacia la nada.

Obito se materializa a menos de diez metros de Naruto. En su ojo derecho su Mangekyo Sharingan gira sobre si mismo, evidenciando la activación de una técnica ocular; el Maestro Sennin comprende: su enemigo ha utilizado su Kamui, enviando su jutsu a otra dimensión. Pero no es de la forma en que el falso Madara lo usaba habitualmente, sino que se parece a la técnica que Kakashi-sensei usaba con su ojo, la pareja de aquél que su enemigo porta.

Obito intuye las dudas en el rostro de Naruto, el que permanece visible gracias a su tenue manto de chakra: _"Es extraño… cuando destruí el ojo que llevaba ese inútil de Kakashi recuperé las habilidades que me había robado, como si el vínculo que ambos sharingan tenían hubiese preservado esa parte de su poder, retornándolo a su legítimo dueño. Claro, no es una habilidad que domine todavía, pero tendré toda una vida para poder perfeccionarlo una vez tenga a tu biju y logre el poder absoluto, Naruto"._

El portador del nueve colas hace desaparecer su manto de chakra, sumiéndose en la más absoluta oscuridad. Se mueve, a fin de hacer distancia entre él y su enemigo. Con la visual de su byakugan nublada por la gran energía del árbol que no ha podido destruir, deberá pelear casi a ciegas.

Obito ve como el chico trata de evitarlo. El líder de Akatsuki sonríe, mientras su propio byakugan activo sigue el rastro de Uzumaki Naruto a lo largo y ancho de la enorme caverna, mientras piensa: _"Lo siento, pero ésta no será una pelea justa, Naruto. Te demostraré que no puedes pretender superar con un par de días de experiencia a quien ha usado el byakugan por meses y un sharingan durante años"._

Una rápida carrera del falso Madara lo coloca a espaldas de Naruto quien, incapaz de verlo llegar, es golpeado por una patada que lo lanza a varios metros de distancia, chocando con una estalagmita que surge del suelo, aplastando su pecho y dejándolo sin aire. Adolorido, el rubio se levanta, esperando la próxima carga de su enemigo, quien parece estar en clara ventaja en ese lugar.


	60. Chapter 60

Todo jugaba en contra del _Densetsu no Sennin_.

La estrechez del lugar estorbaba sus movimientos. La oscuridad y humedad presentes minimizaban sus sentidos, ambientados a los espacios abiertos bajo el cielo luminoso. La ausencia de vida limitaba la presencia de energía natural que pudiera aprovechar en ese escenario, mermando aún más sus capacidades de combate. Y, por sobre todo, esa presencia arbórea cuya red de chakra era tan luminosa para su byakugan que obscurecía su visión y le permitía ocultarse al falso Madara, dificultando su ataque y su defensa.

Obito era listo, pero más que nada cuidadoso, y nada había sido dejado al azar por tan tenaz enemigo.

Había sido principalmente un duelo de taijutsu, en que la técnica de Naruto se había medido a la agilidad y velocidad del pelinegro, quien además contaba con la ventaja de que, en ese lugar, sus dos dojutsus funcionaban a plenitud. Esos meses extras le habían dado al líder de Akatsuki un dominio muy superior del byakugan al del muchacho, y en cuanto a ese Mangekyo Sharingan lo que éste podía darle en cuanto a poder anticipar a su enemigo, si antes ya era el mejor en ello, ahora sus habilidades estaban en un nivel superlativo gracias al ojo Hyuga, que solventaba cualquiera de sus falencias y eliminaba sus puntos ciegos.

Así, sin necesidad de poseer ni las reservas de chakra ni los jutsus de su oponente, Uchiha Obito lograba superar fácilmente al Maestro Sennin.

.

.

.

Naruto estaba retrocediendo.

En vista de que por su velocidad su enemigo estaba más allá del alcance de sus ataques más poderosos, el rubio había cambiado su estrategia y se había decantado por sus katas de sapo. Pero los mismos ataques que en su anterior pelea en las Sombras lograron sorprender al en ese entonces enmascarado ahora no lograban nada, y el Uchiha mayor esquivaba todo: era evidente que ante el byakugan del enemigo el flujo de chakra natural que generaba su senjutsu y potenciaba sus golpes quedaba en evidencia, por lo que el elemento sorpresa había desaparecido.

Una serie de puñetazos de sus katas de sapo evadidos en secuencia por su enemigo, que culminaron en un feroz codazo que impactó en el abdomen del rubio, dejándolo a merced del falso Madara, puso sobre alerta al chico: no podía permanecer allí, no en un lugar en que sus ojos eran inútiles y, por lo mismo, su propia agilidad estaba mermada por la falta de visibilidad.

Obito, que luego del codazo retrocedió un par de metros para evitar una posible contra del chico, se sorprendió al ver como Naruto huía, regresando sobre sus pasos. Era obvio que se había cansado de recibir golpes y buscaba alejarse de esa caverna, donde seguramente el árbol que contenía el clon de Hashirama nublaba su vista (como pudo percatarse por si mismo la primera vez que estuvo allí luego de que Zetsu le implantara el ojo que perteneció al escolta de la Mizukage).

El falso Madara no pensaba que su enemigo tratara realmente de huir: su concepto del hijo de Kushina y Minato era tal que estaba seguro de que no se atrevería a escapar, dejando a todos esos en los alrededores abandonados ante su poder. No, Naruto ciertamente estaba decidido a dar su última batalla, y si había concurrido a una cita que evidentemente era una trampa era porque estaba listo para vencer o caer peleando.

Pero no por eso le dejaría alejarse tan fácilmente en búsqueda de un lugar que no lo perjudicara tanto.

Si algo le reconocía Obito al Maestro Sennin era su enorme poder, uno ante el cual él necesitaba cualquier ventaja que pudiera proporcionarse durante esa pelea, una en la que en otras circunstancias triunfar sería imposible para el líder de Akatsuki.

Y mientras corría detrás del muchacho, tratando de darle alcance con sus jutsus de fuego a fin de que éste lo encarara o recurriera al chakra del nueve colas (cuya ausencia era evidente para ese punto del enfrentamiento), no podía dejar de sentir el placer de ese combate, una sensación que no sentía desde ese lejano día en que peleó contra Minato-sensei por el dominio del Kyubi. Pero no era igual: ni su odio ni su inmadurez estaban presentes ahora, diecisiete años después, y podía apreciar el reto que le representaba el Maestro Sennin.

Su prueba final. Aquél cuya derrota demostraría a todos que él, Uchiha Obito, estaba por sobre todos. El principio de su propia leyenda, una que opacaría a Rikudo, a Madara y a Hashirama. El nacimiento de un Dios, que comenzaría con la caída de su único verdadero oponente y culminaría ese mismo día, con el Tsukuyomi Infinito iluminando la faz de la luna y con él alcanzando el poder de la creación.

Un nuevo comienzo.

* * *

"¡ _Este maldito cachivache no funciona!"_

El reclamo del líder de los sapos invocados, Gamabunta, rompió el silencio que reinaba en el grupo reunido alrededor de la gran esfera de cristal del Gran Sapo Sabio, donde se supone verían la pelea de Naruto con el falso Madara pero que, en ese momento, no mostraba nada más que estática.

Desde que el chico se había teletransportado a quien sabe donde habían perdido cualquier imagen del mismo, e incluso la clarividencia de Gamamaru-ojiji era incapaz de alcanzar el lugar donde debería encontrarse en ese momento.

El padre de Tatsu y Kishi trata de presionar al anciano a fin de que intente de alguna manera hacer funcionar su cristal vidente, pero el viejo y enorme sapo niega con la cabeza: _"Mi capacidad de ver a distancia no es más que una habilidad de mi chakra, y si no soy capaz de ver donde se encuentra Naruto es porque algo o alguien mantiene protegido ese lugar. No hay nada que pueda hacer mientras el muchacho no logre salir de allí"_.

Habiendo oído lo que el anciano le ha respondido a Gamabunta, Fukasaku les propone usar la invocación inversa para traer a Naruto de regreso: si no pueden verlo no tienen cómo saber si necesita ayuda, y no pueden simplemente quedarse de brazos cruzados sin saber qué ocurre realmente con el chico. Gamamaru se niega a aquello, mientras les ordena a todos esperar: deben confiar en el muchacho y tener la certeza que mientras siga con vida logrará obtener la victoria, más allá de que ellos puedan o no ayudarle. Deben recordar que hay un plan establecido y actuar contra el mismo puede terminar arruinando todo.

Resignado a las palabras del Gran Sapo Sabio, que para él son órdenes, Fukasaku mira el brazalete en su muñeca derecha, en donde el sello que lleva allí grabado indica que el rubio sigue con vida. No tienen más información que esa, pero si el sapo mayor no ha perdido la confianza en el joven maestro sabio ninguno de ello debe perderla.

.

.

.

Más lejos del grupo, sentado y dando la espalda a la ahora inútil bola de cristal, el jinchuriki del ocho colas meditaba, tratando de ignorar los ruidos alrededor suyo. Estaba turbado, lidiando entre su rabia por verse postergado por su amigo y preocupado por lo que sucedía en el País de los Ríos.

Para ese punto Killer Bee ya había dejado de insistir en que lo llevaran, a sabiendas de que nadie le haría caso a su petición, y si bien comprendía que Naruto quería protegerle no podía sentir que eso no era más que una muestra de la poca confianza que el chico de Konoha tenía en sus habilidades.

 _"Si no hubiese dejado que me derrotara en Ame estaríamos ahora allí, a su lado, ¿cierto, Gyuki?"_ ; su bestia interna le responde: _"No sabría decirte eso, Bee. Todo esto es horrible; no nacimos para simplemente quedarnos esperando"._

* * *

Naruto debía agradecer que su enemigo no tuviese técnicas destructoras de alto nivel, con lo que podría haber evitado su retirada haciendo colapsar aquellos enrevesados pasajes que su enemigo conocía mejor que él, encerrándolo.

Su retirada estratégica había resultado y el rubio estaba ahora casi en el punto en donde se había materializado en la guarida de Akatsuki. La caverna había sido dejada ya muy atrás, y la pelea se desarrollaba en los cuartos que conformaban la parte media del desolado complejo.

Ambos peleadores trataban de buscar su ventaja, y sus ataques físicos llevaban una fuerza tal que aquél que era alcanzado terminaba incrustado en los duros muros de roca o atravesando con sus cuerpos los mismos, mientras los escombros volaban lejos como metralla, golpeando el rostro del atacante.

Obito era físicamente muy fuerte, y con sus propias reservas de chakra natural en mínimos Naruto apenas podía equiparar esa fuerza. Su transformación sennin había desaparecido y apenas podía reforzar sus extremidades con el poco chakra natural que le quedaba, sin atreverse siquiera a lanzar ningún jutsu sabio por temor a quedar sin fuerzas en caso de que el pelinegro lograra evadirlo, tal y como había sido durante los varios minutos que llevaba ya su pelea.

Una agarre hecho por el falso Madara, quien logró sujetar la cara del chico y empujarlo contra el suelo de espaldas, azotándolo contra el mismo, le mostró al atacante algo que no se esperaba: sangre, de una pequeña fractura en la cabeza del muchacho, un tipo de herida que antes sería imposible de hacerle, y que significaba dos cosas: Naruto ya no contaba con ese extraño chakra que reforzaba su cuerpo haciéndolo más resistente, y era evidente que realmente no tenía nada del chakra del nueve colas con él por lo que sus heridas ya no se cerraban por si mismas.

Obito, asustado, se separó del rubio: debía ser más cuidadoso a fin de no pasar a matarlo, ya que ahora peleaba contra alguien con la resistencia de un humano común y corriente. Cierto, el chico tenía su propio chakra y sus técnicas, pero esas capacidades, por si mismas, no significaban nada ante el poder del líder de Akatsuki.

Naruto se puso de pie apenas, mareado como no recordaba haberlo estado antes. Su cabeza dolía, y esa sensación parecía extenderse al resto de su cuerpo. Sentía como un hilo húmedo corría por su cabello, detrás de su oreja derecha, y en el silencio de aquel lugar podía escuchar las gotas que caían en el duro suelo. Con dificultad concentró el escaso chakra natural que pudo generar y, con sus dedos, posarlo sobre su herida para ayudar a su cuerpo a detener el sangrado. Extrañado vio como Obito esperaba a que terminara sin tratar de alcanzarle o rematarlo en ningún momento.

El falso Madara sabía que, físicamente, el chico estaba acabado: había finalmente alcanzado el punto límite de su resistencia normal, y sin sus capacidades senjutsu o el chakra del nueve colas no tenía forma de recuperarse. El discípulo de Kakashi iba cuesta abajo, directo a su derrota.

Con nada más que su propio chakra Naruto sólo tenía un camino. Corrió en dirección al pelinegro, pisando con fuerza a fin de demostrar que estaba menos agotado de lo que realmente estaba, mientras en ambas manos, arqueando sus dedos hacia adentro, concentraba su chakra, el que en una tonalidad azul comenzó a arremolinarse en forma esférica. Atacaría con fuerza, a fin de hacer colapsar la enorme habitación que ocupaban con dos Odama Rasengan simultáneos, esperando que esa distracción le permitiera moverse hasta un punto en que pudiera usar su byakugan para realizar su hiraishin usando como enlace alguno de los sellos corporales de sus compañeros humanos y así lograr salir de esa trampa y poder recuperar la energía natural que necesitaba con desesperación para hacerle el peso a su enemigo.

Obito, que comprende lo que implica ese chakra reunido por Naruto, se mueve veloz, alcanzando al chico en un parpadeo, para de inmediato golpear varios puntos en los brazos del rubio. Sin entender lo que sucede el Maestro Sennin se ve incapaz de sostener sus jutsus, disgregando el chakra que había reunido y quedando a merced del contraataque del pelinegro. Pero Obito tan sólo lo sostiene del cuello con su mano derecha, levantándolo del suelo para asfixiarlo. Naruto trata de generar un _Odama Rasen_ con su izquierda, pero el portador de los dos dojutsus interrumpe su creación inyectando su propio chakra katon en la esfera, desestabilizándola y provocando una pequeña explosión que quema la mano y antebrazo del muchacho.

Viendo la confusión en el rostro de Naruto su enemigo le habla: _"Dale las gracias a tu clon en Konoha, Naruto-kun. Esa pelea que sostuvo con Mito-sama fue sencillamente gloriosa, y gracias a que no debí preocuparme de defenderme la mayor parte del tiempo pude aprender mucho tan sólo viendo… Si, el byakugan no será tan espectacular como el sharingan pero a cambio dota a su usuario de una visión total, y trabajando junto al dojutsu Uchiha la combinación es perfecta: poseo todos tus secretos, y sé perfectamente dónde y cómo golpear para interrumpir o desbaratar tus jutsus. Incluso puedo realizarlos, aunque creo que ya viste algo de eso cuando salvaste a tu amigo de su muerte. Aprendí mucho ese día; a cambio, te diré un secreto: ya no necesito nada del jinchuriki del ocho colas, con lo que Sasuke me trajo de él es más que suficiente para lograr mis metas. O sea, sólo me falta eso que llevas dentro tuyo"._ El Uchiha mayor aprovecha que tiene a su presa inmóvil y crea un pequeño pulso de chakra, con el que golpea el ojo derecho de Naruto, forzando al byakugan del chico a desactivarse: _"Vi como usabas tus dedos para activar tu dojutsu, por lo que confío en que mientras te tenga inmóvil ese ojo prestado no me dará más problemas. En otras circunstancias simplemente te lo arrancaría, pero sin el chakra del nueve colas una herida así podría matarte y eso no es algo que desee todavía; ahora quédate quieto mientras tomo un poco de aquello que tan mezquinamente me niegas"._

El rubio trata de hablar, pero la presión del Uchiha es tal que apenas puede mover su garganta. Desesperado, trata de liberarse moviendo sus piernas y sujetando el brazo de su enemigo con sus dos manos, pero ya sin fuerzas para oponerse poco y nada es lo que el chico puede hacer: _"Ahora, Naruto, si fueras tan amable de mirar a mi sharingan… no quiero tener que repetir lo que hice en las Sombras y terminar matándote antes de tiempo..."_

Como si hubiese atendido al pedido de su enemigo, Obito nota como el ojo azul del muchacho se fija en los suyos. El falso Madara hace surgir su Mangekyo Sharingan, a fin de utilizarlo para invadir la mente del muchacho y lograr aquello que hace unos meses no pudo conseguir.

* * *

El espacio es diferente a lo que pudo ver en el pasado.

No es la prisión húmeda y maloliente usual de los biyu, pero tampoco el enorme y luminoso cuarto dorado donde el chico tenía al zorro demonio la última vez que lo visitó. En vez de eso, sólo podía ver un espacio blanco, opaco, que se extendía hasta más allá de la vista, como si aquel lugar hubiese sido concebido para confundir a los visitantes.

Era obvio que el muchacho había aprovechado esos meses y ahora, a sabiendas de lo que su enemigo podía hacer, había preparado todo para recibirlo. Eso explicaba la facilidad con que accedió a someterse a su genjutsu.

Obito estaba sólo. No había rastros ni de la conciencia de Naruto ni del nueve colas, y simplemente caminar buscando no tenía sentido cuando seguramente ese cuarto debía ser algún tipo de trampa. Rápidamente creó quince copias mentales de si mismo, las que se distribuyeron por todas partes para poder encontrar una salida de ese extraño paraje mental, a la espera de lo que su creador haría para darles el escape que necesitaban para continuar su camino hasta la parte más profunda de la mente del rubio.

El falso Madara se concentró a fin de lanzar un ataque mental único, destinado a perturbar el subconsciente del jinchuriki y abrir brechas en esa trampa, por donde sus copias salieran a fin de buscar el verdadero lugar donde se ocultaba el nueve colas. Diez sellos de manos y una considerable cantidad de chakra fueron necesarios para crear dicha perturbación, que en ese extraño lugar se vio como si todo ese blanco se alterara, surgiendo sanjas de color gris que con seguridad serían rápidamente selladas.

Las copias del Uchiha mayor salieron disparadas, a fin de alcanzar esos huecos, mientras la copia original permanecía allí, a la espera, listo para medirse con el rubio por si trataba de aparecerse allí y confrontarlo. Pero Naruto se adelanta, y antes de que las copias logren alcanzar las salidas creadas por el primer Obito materializa su presencia allí dentro, cazándolas una por una. El primer Obito corre, evitando que la última de sus copias sea destruida, frenando al muchacho, que allí dentro se muestra con su tenida de maestro sabio (capa de viaje incluida) y sus dos ojos azules, sin el ojo prestado.

El puñetazo dirigido a la última copia del Uchiha es detenido por su creador con sus dos manos, obligando al rubio a retroceder, mientras observa como su presa se escabulle fuera de ese confinamiento, más allá de su alcance. Frustrado por su fracaso Naruto realiza cuatro sellos de manos, concentrando su chakra en su palma izquierda, la que lanza contra el pecho del pelinegro allí cautivo, empujándolo con la misma y dejando que la onda que su ataque genera empuje al intruso lejos. El cuerpo materializado de Obito vibra, mientras su sustancia se difumina; un sello de manos del pelinegro frena el objetivo del chico, permitiéndole permanecer allí.

Naruto, viendo que su técnica ha sido bloqueada, se frena, mientras arruga su frente evidenciando su extrañeza ante lo sucedido:

\- Se supone que eso debía haberte expulsado de aquí.

\- ¿Un jutsu de purga mental?

\- Más bien algo para expulsar chakras extraños.

\- Ya veo, eso fue lo que te enseñó Konan.

\- (interrumpiendo) ¿Cómo sabes tú que ella…?

\- No te confundas, ésto que ves aquí es solamente una parte de mi ser, de mi consciencia. Mientras estoy hablando contigo el resto de mí está explorando la superficie de tus memorias, buscando cosas que pueda utilizar para superar tus barreras mentales, y eso sin contar esa copia que escapó de aquí, que seguramente cumplirá la misión que originalmente yo mismo tenía.

\- Te complicas demasiado, Obito.

\- Sospeché que tendrías algunas cosas preparadas para resistirte a mi intrusión, ¿o es que acaso no fue esa la razón por la que me dejaste entrar tan fácilmente?

\- Contaba con poder sorprenderte mientras te recuperabas de tu expulsión de mi cuerpo.

\- Ya veo; afortunadamente yo también aprendí un par de cosas de aquella vez que nos encontramos en las Sombras, Naruto.

\- Eso explica cómo resististe mi técnica.

\- Si, a diferencia de aquella vez la conexión entre nuestras mentes es menos… centralizada, y no importa que puedas impactar en un punto, siempre tendré un respaldo que me permitirá reconstruir dicha conexión casi al instante. Esta vez no dejaré que te vayas; aunque mis preparativos iban dirigidos a contrarrestar esa memoria femenina tan peculiar que me detuvo la última vez, una que ya no percibo por ninguna parte… Ah, ya veo, ella se ha ido; eso significa que esta vez sólo somos tú y yo, Uzumaki Namikase Naruto.

* * *

En otra parte del subconsciente del rubio, la copia del falso Madara se encontraba quieta, observando la compleja construcción mental hecha por el muchacho. Su aspecto le recordaba un poco a las cosas que había visto en las cabezas de los shinobi de la Lluvia en la época en que Pain gobernaba dicha aldea, y no pudo dejar de pensar que los Uzumaki tenían, instintivamente, una manera similar de hacer las cosas.

Ante el invasor se extendía la plenitud del inconsciente del chico, la parte más profunda de su psique, el tipo de lugar donde estaría oculto algo tan importante como la ubicación del nueve colas dentro de la vastedad que era la mente de Uzumaki Naruto. Para ese punto de su búsqueda era evidente que el secreto del sello que ocultaba al Kyubi no estaba en ninguna de las capas superiores de la psique del muchacho, por lo que el falso Madara tendría que ensuciarse las manos excavando allí, en lo más confuso e ininteligible de las ideas del rubio, consumiendo tiempo valioso en dicha búsqueda… a menos que lograra convencer a su prisionero de entregarle dicha información o lograra doblegarlo para que lo dijera todo o, en el peor de los casos, ver la forma de actuar para obligar al nueve colas a salir de su escondite.

Resignado a su tarea, la copia de Obito cargó de chakra sus dos ojos, a fin de servirse de sus habilidades conjuntas para abrirse paso entre los cientos o tal vez miles de caminos en falso que la mente del hijo de su maestro tenía para confundirle, buscando evitar que alcanzara su meta final.

Con sus preparativos completados, la copia comenzó a avanzar, pero al dar el primer paso comenzaron a sucederse muros que obstruían su percepción, los que se veía obligado a desbaratar, haciéndolos a un lado con sus habilidades mentales. Así el intruso se percató de algo: incluso allí, tan adentro de su mente, la parte consciente de Naruto podía sentirlo y actuar para entorpecer su búsqueda.

Esa era una lucha que Uchiha Obito sabía que terminaría ganando, pero en que los días o quizás semanas que podía llegar a tomarle superar la resistencia del muchacho eran un tiempo con el que no contaba. Sería tarea de aquél que esperaba junto a la mente consciente del chico, en aquél espacio blanco, el que le facilitase las cosas, mientras él se desgastaba tratando de ganar alguna mínima ventaja y manteniendo al muchacho ocupada, impidiendo en el ínter tanto que la psique del rubio se fortaleciera lo suficiente como para lograr expulsarlo de allí, de regreso a la parte más externa de su mente.

* * *

\- ¿Y qué haremos ahora?

\- Por mi podemos mirarnos las caras por, no sé, un par de meses… aunque creo que antes de eso nuestros cuerpos desfallecerían.

\- Yo no.

\- ¿Lo dices por esa extraña amalgama de cosas raras de las que estás formado, Obito?

\- No, es simplemente que lo tengo más fácil: si no logro superar tu resistencia me basta con esperar hasta que te note lo suficientemente débil físicamente para regresar al mundo real sin que seas una amenaza. Ahora mismo estás bastante debilitado.

\- Mi chakra está bastante alto aún.

\- Pero tu cuerpo no está igual de bien, y los golpes que ya tienes deben ser bastante molestos para alguien que no conoce la sensación de estar herido o agotado.

\- Todavía tengo a mis aliados. Ellos podrían rescatarme o invocarme de regreso.

\- Si, es una posibilidad que tengo presente. Si tan sólo pudiera encerrarte en la dimensión del Kamui…

\- Inténtalo.

\- No todavía; te debo neutralizar totalmente antes de dejarte allí, sin supervisión. No quiero que termines suicidándote: quien sabe lo que pasaría con el Kyubi si llegas a morir allí.

La proyección mental de Naruto decide alejarse unos metros de su invasor, mirando al suelo, mientras piensa en sus opciones: sus defensas mentales están funcionando como deben, por lo que el problema de que el intruso encuentre a Kurama está cubierto; no le ha resultado la técnica para expulsarlo, y no sabe si puede replicar en esas circunstancias aquello que hizo cuando entrenó con Hinata en su primera cita, destruyendo el lugar donde sus cuerpos reales están inmóviles.

" _No te molestes en intentarlo, Naruto. Yo también he tomado mis precauciones, y ahora mismo mi chakra inmoviliza tu sistema motriz: no puedo correr el riesgo de que salgas de aquí antes que yo y me sorprendas indefenso; con aquella vez con Sasuke tuve más que suficiente"._

Aquellas palabras, que no provinieron del Obito que tenía en frente sino del aire, le hicieron ver al rubio que seguramente las mentes de ambos estaban en ese momento conectadas. _"Así es. Una consecuencia necesaria del proceso de hacer exploración mental con mi sharingan_ "; Naruto no puede evitar alegrarse por esa situación, ya que se le habría una ventana de poder hacer con su enemigo lo mismo que éste estaba haciendo dentro de su cabeza. _"No, no puedes. Ya te dije que sólo una fracción de mi consciencia está aquí, dentro tuyo. Reconozco las habilidades de tu fuinjutsu y no me arriesgaré a alguna sorpresa de tu parte; no es que realmente crea que con tus demás capacidades seas capaz de jugar con mi mente, pero no correré riesgos contigo, Uzumaki Naruto"._

El rubio de Konoha se sienta en el suelo, frustrado: _"tramposo"._ Es el Obito que tiene en frente suyo quien el contesta:

 _-_ Si tanto te incomoda el que pueda ver todo lo que ocultas puedo yo contarte algunas cosas de mi. Si aspiro a tu ayuda debo ser sincero contigo, hijo de mi maestro.

\- "Mi ayuda". Creo que estás desvariando, miserable.

\- Yo no diría tanto; sólo creo que puedo convencerte.

\- ¿A mi?

\- Por supuesto.

\- O estás muy aburrido o estás tan desesperado por quebrar mi resistencia que recurrirás a lo que sea para ganar siquiera un poco de ventaja.

\- Tal vez sólo deseo mantenerte ocupado. Ahora mismo no puedes hacer nada para salir de aquí, de regreso al exterior, Naruto, pero no sé hasta donde podrías llegar si me descuido.

\- ¿Halagos? Debes estar desesperado.

\- Más bien ansioso. Sé que puedo perder la ventaja que tengo en cualquier momento y no quiero correr riesgos.

\- Esa es mi gran ventaja, Obito: yo tengo a muchos de mi lado, tú estás solo.

\- Ninguno de los que están allí afuera me preocupan. Sólo me importa que tú no escapes antes de que logre conseguir al nueve colas.

\- Entonces has el intento. Miénteme, Uchiha Obito.

\- Yo no necesito mentir. Yo no deseo mentir; he descubierto en todos estos años que a ciertos individuos no puedes mentirles.

\- ¿Y yo soy uno de ellos? Me das demasiado crédito.

\- Te admiro, Uzumaki Namikase Naruto. Si no tuvieses a esa bestia dentro de ti habría tratado de atraerte a mi bando desde hace ya mucho tiempo.

Naruto se levanta, mirando con incredulidad a su interlocutor. El falso Madara, que sabe lo que pasa por la cabeza del chico, le dice: _"¿Crees que soy un iluso al pretender tu apoyo cuando soy el causante de la muerte de tus padres? Yo solamente pretendía usar al Kyubi para obtener el pago por lo que Konoha y mi maestro me hicieron, y ciertamente deseaba con todo mi ser la sangre de Namikase Minato en mis manos, pero lo sucedido con tu madre y contigo no fue mi culpa. Si quieres culpar a alguien, culpa a tu aldea, que usó al zorro demonio como su esclavo y alimentó así el odio que terminó con tus padres muertos, y culpa a tu adorado padre, el mismo que hizo de su único hijo un paria, abandonándolo a su suerte"._

El rubio parece querer responder algo, pero apenas trata de abrir su boca para hablar la cierra, mientras piensa en lo que le ha dicho ese intruso. Viendo que tiene su atención, el pelinegro se sienta en el suelo, con sus piernas cruzadas, y mientras cierra sus ojos se concentra, a fin de mostrar en la mente del portador del nueve colas aquello con lo que tratará de ganar su voluntad; comienza a hablar:

" _Ni siquiera tú puedes exculpar a tu padre por lo que hizo, ¿verdad?_

 _Puedo ver aquí lo que pensaste cuando oíste a Kakashi justificar el porqué nunca se imaginó que tú fueses su hijo, cuando debió haber sido evidente para él con tan sólo ver tu rostro. Porque el infeliz de tu jounin-sensei, con todo, seguía pensando que Yondaime era alguna especie de santo, un héroe perfecto y puro, y no otro miserable como todos los que pretendieron usar a las bestias con cola como armas._

 _Sé que mi juicio tal vez esté manchado por mi propia experiencia, pero los hechos son incontestables: tu padre, puesto en la disyuntiva de elegir entre sus alumnos y su aldea, eligió a su aldea… entre su familia y su aldea, eligió su aldea… entre su hijo y su aldea… pues, ya sabes. Lo oíste de él mismo, cuando se apareció en tu cabeza: optó por sacrificarse para que la aldea tuviese a su protector, y en vez de renunciar a un poder que no les correspondía eligió vender la felicidad y el futuro de su hijo, del fruto de su amor, a fin de convertirlo en otro soldado más, cerrando los ojos a algo que en su posición como líder de una de las grandes aldeas escondidas conocía perfectamente: los jinchuriki eran seres depreciados de todos, y tú no serías la excepción._

 _Minato amaba tanto a Konoha que lo sacrificó todo por ella, incluyéndote, y cometió error tras error, hasta arruinarlo todo._

 _Amaba tanto a su aldea que envió a sus alumnos a la muerte, y esa decisión me creó a mi. Le importaba tanto la seguridad de la Hoja que los puso a ustedes, su esposa y su hijo no nato, en riesgo: si hubieses nacido en la villa habría tenido cientos de fieles y leales guerreros protegiéndolos, pero el mero riesgo de que el Kyubi escapara le hizo llevarlos a un paraje desolado, con mínima seguridad, a aquel lugar a donde pude entrar sin problemas. Y cuando el Kyubi fue libre, en vez de llevarlo lejos y liberarlo optó por aprisionarlo nuevamente, arriesgando a su debilitada esposa y a su pequeño porque la seguridad de la Hoja dependía de que su biju permaneciera siempre bajo su control._

 _Konoha siempre estuvo primero en su corazón: ese tipo de cosas es lo que todo este maldito sistema shinobi le hace a las buenas personas. Madara lo sabía, Nagato lo sabía, yo lo sé… y tú también lo sabes, Naruto. Y al igual que nosotros tú también luchas contra él; es por eso que rechazaste ser Hokage, porque te diste cuenta de que si aceptabas aquello terminarías tan podrido como todos los que han ocupado ese lugar; ¿o no fue eso lo que quisiste decirle a Kakashi esa noche en el techo del hospital de Konoha, cuando le señalaste lo egoísta que era al pretender abandonar a todos aquellos que no fuesen parte de su amada aldea?_

 _Tal vez no quieras aceptarlo, pero ambos compartimos el mismo propósito, Uzumaki Naruto. La única diferencia entre nosotros es que el tiempo y el sufrimiento me han enseñado que la senda del odio no puede ser superada sino con poder, porque la gloria y fama de las naciones shinobi se cimenta sobre todo lo que alimenta a dicha senda: miseria, dolor, muerte, guerra. Y todos, las aldeas y sus líderes, la defenderán con cada hombre y mujer que tengan porque para ellos es la vida o la muerte._

 _Porque la paz verdadera es el fin del mundo tal y como lo conocemos, y ninguno de ellos tiene el valor o la voluntad para dar un salto al vacío._

 _Porque no tienen fe… No tienen nuestra fe, Densetsu no Sennin"._

La última frase del pelinegro queda dando vueltas en la cabeza de Naruto. Ciertamente Obito lo conoce y ha dado en el clavo al elegir la palabra exacta para definir aquel sentimiento que lo impulsa tras su meta: fe. Porque toda su vida ha sido nada más que la vaga esperanza de alcanzar algo que para cualquiera que lo viera era un absurdo: un tonto sueño que al final terminó rechazando cuando se le ofreció así, sin más.

El líder de Akatsuki prosigue su relato:

" _Yo también deseaba ser Hokage. Un deseo compartido por todos aquellos que amábamos a nuestra aldea y aspirábamos a ser sus guardianes._

 _Si, Naruto… yo amaba a Konoha. Y a tu padre, y a tu sensei, que era mi compañero y amigo. Y a mi clan, mi mayor orgullo… y a ella._

 _¿Conoces ese sentimiento, verdad, Uzumaki-kun? ¿La sensación de amar con tanta fuerza, con tanta intensidad, que crees que ese sentimiento nunca podría morir? Yo lo conocí, y aún lo conservo en parte. Lo que nadie te dice nunca es que todo eso puede transformarse en el más oscuro resentimiento y odio, y que dicha oscuridad termina siendo tan grande como lo era tu amor perdido._

 _Ese fue mi error: depositar mis esperanzas en quienes terminarían traicionándome._

 _Resulta gracioso cómo mientras fui un idealista soñador me vi despreciado y engañado por todos, y cómo sólo cuando me volví el demonio que todo el mundo teme las mentiras acabaron para mí._

 _Yo era un inútil. No tengo vergüenza en reconocerlo._

 _Mi propia debilidad condicionó mi infancia y primera juventud._

 _Nací en el clan más poderoso de todos, aquél que había dado a luz a poderosos guerreros y a una leyenda como Uchiha Madara, un nombre que estremecía el corazón de todos en las naciones elementales y cuya traición dejó un trauma insuperable mi clan, haciendo que muchos desconfiaran de nosotros. Vi y viví esa desconfianza, y a pesar de mis obvias limitaciones aspiré a grandes cosas._

 _Era un soñador, uno que soñaba con quitar el oprobio que el nombre Uchiha llevaba sobre sí, y tomé como meta personal ser Hokage, un sueño vedado para los integrantes del clan del Sharingan, porque éramos peligrosos._

 _Mi sueño me alejó de todos. Era el bicho raro entre mis parientes, y siento decir que ni mis capacidades ni mi fuerza podían acompañar mis tontos alegatos sobre lo que alcanzaría en el futuro… aunque creo que eso no es algo que deba explicarte, ¿verdad, Naruto?_

 _Sin poder apoyarme en nadie cercano y como uno de los peores estudiantes de la Academia Shinobi busqué inspiración en otros, esperanzado con descubrir que no era el único que aspiraba a lograr más, que mis ideas sobre honor y compañerismo no eran vanas ilusiones. Así fue como los descubrí._

 _Las dos personas que fueron mis modelos de vida._

 _El primero era un héroe olvidado, despreciado porque eligió aquello que yo mismo consideraba valioso: compañeros antes que gloria. Y su credo, escupido por todos porque renegaba del nindo de los shinobi, lo hice mío: En el mundo ninja, aquellos que rompen las reglas son escoria, pero aquellos que abandonan a sus amigos son peor que escoria. ¿Conoces esas palabras, verdad, Naruto? Ese era el credo de Hatake Sakumo, el Colmillo Blanco, aquél que su correcto y prodigioso hijo eligió despreciar, el mismo que se avergonzaba de lo hecho por su padre cuando escogió a sus compañeros por sobre su misión… estúpido Kakashi; yo habría sido el más orgulloso de tener un padre como aquél, pero tu maestro sentía tanta vergüenza de su propio nombre que usaba esa ridícula máscara para ocultar su rostro de todos._

 _El segundo era una revelación, el mayor talento jamás visto, un joven sin clan ni legado que era como un faro luminoso para todos nosotros, la prueba viviente de que cualquiera podía llegar a lo más alto… tu padre, Namikase Minato._

 _Ellos fueron mis modelos de vida. Por ellos aprendí a apreciar a mis amigos, a ponerlos sobre todo; aprendí a sonreír y ser siempre optimista; aprendí a esforzarme más allá de mis obvias limitaciones, confiando en que podía ser más. Y el día en que me gradué de la Academia y pasé a ser un gennin me sentí realizado: con Minato-sensei como nuestro instructor, y como mis compañeros el hijo de mi héroe, un genio sin igual, y ella…_

 _Quien diría que Minato y Kakashi terminarían siendo sólo una cruel decepción, y que quien se supone debía ser la menos importante para el logro de mis propias metas se volvería lo único sagrado, el principio de mi propia epopeya._

 _La amaba. La amo._

 _Y todavía duele._

 _Al igual que ti la conocí en la Academia. No fue amor a primera vista, tenía demasiadas cosas en mi cabeza como para creer que esos preciosos ojos y esa dulce sonrisa se volverían algo tan trascendental. Pero a medida que pasó el tiempo su existencia fue llenando mi corazón más y más con una calidez que creí imposible._

 _Se llamaba Nohara Rin. Y cuando descubrí que sería mi compañera de equipo sentí que todo era simplemente perfecto. Todos mis sueños y metas reflejados en quienes serían las personas más importantes en mi vida durante los años que seguirían, aquellos que me harían crecer y me acompañarían en mi camino a ser Hokage._

 _Fui un tonto._

 _Kakashi renegaba de su padre, y salvo por sus grandes habilidades fue una completa decepción. Por más que busqué acercarme a él, aprender de él y ser su amigo, no conseguí nada, y terminé detestándolo tanto por como era como por lo que su existencia representaba en mi vida: un obstáculo y nada más. Y fue necesaria mi muerte para que me aceptara como su amigo… maldito infeliz._

 _Rin-chan fue tal y como esperaba: perfecta… hermosa. Siempre atenta y servicial, siempre sonriente, muy capaz. Pero puso su mirada en mi compañero, dejándome de lado y volcando su amor en la fría roca que era Hatake Kakashi, un estúpido que nunca la mereció. Y yo tenía que morder mi rabia en silencio, porque sabía que algo como el amor no puede ser tomado a la fuerza. Mis sentimientos eran tan fuertes que desee que ese tonto de Kakashi viera lo que no quería ver, que se transformara en alguien que la hiciera feliz. Me sacrifiqué, abandonando mis sueños para que ella no llorara por la muerte de quien amaba, un insensible que, con todo, consideraba mi amigo, aunque yo no lo fuera suyo._

 _Mi aprecio por Minato-sensei duró más, y su presencia y enseñanzas me ayudaron a ser un poco más fuerte; pero no bastaba. Seguía rezagado, y muchos en mi clan me reprochaban mi incapacidad para desarrollar mi supuesto potencial como miembro de los Uchiha, a pesar de estar al alero del Relampago Amarillo y tener por compañero al shinobi más poderoso de su generación. Era el mismo inútil de siempre, la misma vergüenza que siempre había sido, un lastre para un equipo que por sus integrantes estaba llamado a ser legendario. Mi espíritu decaía, y sólo mi tonto optimismo sostenía mis esperanzas. Pero vino la guerra y todo se fue al demonio._

 _Me equivoqué… era débil, demasiado débil, y mi debilidad puso en peligro a mi equipo y nuestra misión. Y todo se volvió peor cuando Minato-sensei nos abandono; tal vez pensó que su orgullo, el joven jounin Hatake Kakashi, sería suficiente para mantenernos a mi y a Rin a salvo… se equivocó._

 _No puedo perdonarlo. Sé que era su deber, pero simplemente no puedo perdonarlo. Esa maldita misión en el puente Kannabi fue a la vez el fin y el principio de todo. Allí morí, y lo que quedó fueron sólo los despojos de algo que alguna vez fue un hombre._

 _No pude hacer nada. Cuando se llevaron a Rin… y Kakashi, ese infeliz obsesionado con la misión, dispuesto a sacrificarnos como si fuésemos el enemigo… prácticamente tuve que obligarlo a que me ayudara a salvar a nuestra compañera, a nuestra amiga: en realidad nunca le importamos._

 _Así es Naruto, ni tu padre ni tu jounin-sensei son realmente como crees, y ambos, Rin y yo, tuvimos que pagar por sus defectos._

 _Pero yo los quería y respetaba a ambos. Tanto, que esperé hasta el último momento ver llegar a Minato-sensei a ayudarnos; era incapaz de imaginar que nos hubiese abandonado, dejándonos realmente solos. Y Kakashi, ese tonto engreído y autosuficiente… por quien habría estado dispuesto a dar mi vida cien veces, porque era mi amigo, aunque él no lo entendiera._

 _¿Lo ves, Naruto? Tu relación con Sasuke no tiene nada de original, a decir verdad. Como tú, yo sabía que moriría por ellos, por todos ellos. Y lo hice._

 _Tenía miedo, y no tuve tiempo de dudar. Podía haber dejado a Kakashi morir, eliminar así a mi rival, pero le quería, y no fui capaz. Me convencí de que, de los dos, era mejor que quien sobreviviera fuese mi amigo. Lo salvé… los salvé a ambos, e hice lo único bueno que pude hacer en toda mi vida: Rin tendría a su amor, y él la protegería como yo nunca pude hacerlo; y el poder que logré ese día, el despertar de mi herencia Uchiha, fue mi regalo de despedida para un amigo por el que había dado todo._

 _No le pedí a Kakashi nada más que el que mantuviera a mi Rin a salvo. Confiaba en que sin el estorbo que era Uchiha Obito ellos sobrevivirían a la guerra, ese tonto peliplateado reaccionaría y le daría a nuestra compañera lo que yo debí darle, haciéndola feliz y perpetuando mi sacrificio. Y yo seguiría allí, en ese ojo que le daría a mi amigo la fuerza que necesitaba para hacer todo lo que yo nunca podría._

 _Y así, sólo y abandonado en aquella cueva, sepultado en vida y resignado a mi fatal destino, esperé mi inevitable deceso..."_

Naruto siente un nudo en su garganta: los sentimientos que Obito tiene respecto a esos fatídicos eventos son demasiado intensos para ignorarlos. Como queriendo justificar a su maestro, le dice al pelinegro: _"Kakashi-sensei lo quería… como un amigo verdadero. Me lo ha dicho, y su conducta es demasiado patente para pensar que miente. No, he podido ver cómo se quedaba pegado en la piedra de los héroes, atesorando la memoria de quien perdió ese día. Sufre, y esa culpa por su fracaso lo aflige cada día de su vida"._ Obito se queda mirando la cara del rubio, buscando algún rastro de duda: nada. Prosigue:

" _Realmente estás convencido de aquello, ¿verdad?_

 _Aunque tienes razón en algo: lo que ese infeliz de Kakashi tiene es culpa. Mi antiguo compañero de equipo siempre estuvo muy orgulloso de su fuerza, pero esa derrota, el verse salvado por alguien que siempre consideró mucho menos que él, lo marcó. Fue necesaria mi muerte para que comprendiera lo limitado que era, para que abandonara ese estúpido orgullo y aceptara que estaba equivocado, que sus ideas sobre lo importante estaban erradas._

 _Ahora no es nada más que una mala imitación mía. Como si su inutilidad no fuese suficiente para ganarse mi desprecio._

 _En fin… fui salvado por otros, y conocí a quien, junto con el regalo de la vida, me dio una nueva meta._

 _Uchiha Madara estaba acabado físicamente, y me insistió que me necesitaba para cambiar las cosas, para lograr lo que él ya no podía lograr y cambiar al mundo, acabando con los shinobi y su corrupción. Insistía en la bondad de sus intenciones, en cómo su plan (que en realidad nunca fue suyo) crearía un paraíso de paz y bienestar, y cómo era necesario eliminar los obstáculos que pudieran levantarse para su ejecución._

 _Me habló del Tsukuyomi Infinito, de cómo aquella técnica traería la paz y armonía a todos. El poder máximo de los Uchiha, el Mangekyo Sharingan, una habilidad que pocos habían alcanzado, sumado al dominio del dojutsu legendario, aquél que sólo había poseído el Santo de los Seis Caminos, le daría el control sobre todos._

 _Pero yo no estaba convencido de sus palabras. En ese momento mi deseo era más fuerte a mi gratitud, y sólo quería regresar a donde ella esperaba. Creí que esa nueva oportunidad era una especie de mensaje del cielo, diciéndome que podría estar con Rin, finalmente. Lucharía por su corazón y por mis demás metas._

 _Pero estaba débil… lastimado… y dependía de los medios que me proporcionó mi pretendido salvador para sostener mi precaria existencia. Y ese, el miedo a morir nuevamente, me retuvo allí, como un prisionero, debiendo fingirme dispuesto a aceptar el plan de Madara y convertirme en su sirviente. Eso fue tonto… Madara sabía que trataba de engañarlo, y preparó todo para transformarme en lo que necesitaba, matando aquello que sabía era el gran estorbo para que yo aceptara ser su peón: Rin._

 _El control que actualmente tengo sobre Zetsu me ha permitido saber la verdad sobre muchas cosas, incluyendo el papel de ese maldito manipulador de Madara en los eventos que terminaron en la muerte de mi Rin. Fue su plan, la participación de esos miserables shinobi de Kiri y la torpeza de Kakashi los que la condenaron, y con su muerte a manos de aquél que un día salvé, del mismo a quien regalé el ojo que se transformó en el símbolo de su fuerza, acabó todo._

 _En Kusa había muerto mi cuerpo, y allí, ante la vista del pecho de mi amada siendo atravesada por el chidori de Kakashi, murió mi alma._

 _No más Obito… sólo Tobi…_

 _Y su muerte me hizo aceptar el plan de Madara, pensando que él podría devolverme lo que los pecados de otros me habían quitado._

 _Dejé de ver personas; no había más que culpables, y desde ese día la meta de mi vida fue castigarlos, a ellos, a los suyos, a sus aldeas, a todo el mundo._

 _Y lo conseguí: pude vengarme. Fue como si Kami justificara mis acciones; nada ni nadie pudo resistirme, y sobre los cuerpos de mis enemigos armé mi propio plan, uno que dejaría a Uchiha Madara en el olvido; tomé su nombre como una forma de mantener el anonimato de mi identidad, a fin de tener todo preparado para lo que sería el gran final: Kakashi, el asesino de Rin, sólo conocería al culpable de destruir el mundo shinobi cuando todo hubiese finalizado, y conmigo convertido en el jinchuriki del diez colas y con todos subyugados al Tsukuyomi Infinito, lo tendría a mis pies, lo obligaría a pedir perdón por lo que nos hizo y allí, derrotado y humillado, reclamaría los dones que un día le di y de los que tan mal uso hizo: mi ojo y mi vida. Así, al final de todo, usaría su miserable existencia para volver a la vida a mi amada Rin: vida por vida, como debió haber sido."_

El falso Madara fija su vista en los ojos del rubio, como si tratara de analizar su reacción a sus duras palabras: _"Claro, no todo fue como lo planee originalmente, pero no me quejo: mientras obtenga lo que busco al final, los detalles lúdicos poco y nada me importan"._ Naruto sólo se queda mudo, sorprendido de que pareciera que su enemigo se toma todo como una especie de juego, como si en realidad nunca se hubiese planteado la posibilidad de fallar: a tal nivel llega la confianza de Obito...

" _Madara al final fue una decepción, como todos. No pasó mucho tiempo para que me comenzara a dar cuenta de la verdad._

 _Contrario a lo que era su fama y a lo que él mismo decía de sí desde que tuve la oportunidad de plantearlas las cosas me percaté de que su historia no tenía sentido. Era claro que por más que dijera que había sido su plan desde el principio, el hecho de su derrota ante Hashirama arruinó sus planes; si tuviese que adivinar, diría que su propósito siempre fue el derrotar al primer Hokage y tomar lo que necesitaba de su enemigo del cadáver del mismo. Aunque al final logró salvar su vida, el verse obligado a sacrificar uno de sus ojos para utilizar Izanagi le hizo perder años, y con su confianza destruida fue incapaz de desarrollar el rinnegan hasta un momento en que estaba físicamente tan débil que de nada le servía. Si el legendario Madara recurrió a mi fue porque en realidad no era más que un despojo, tan débil y temeroso que sólo se atrevió a capturar a un Uchiha débil, moribundo, que sólo tenía un ojo y un cuerpo tan destruido que no sería una amenaza._

 _Madara me escogió por mi debilidad, no por mi fuerza._

 _Pero incluso así tuvo miedo, y cuando logré despertar mi Mangekyo Sharingan comprendió que se había equivocado. Y no obtuve su rinnegan por el temor de ese viejo moribundo de que con ese poder en mis manos optara por hacerlo a un lado. Y tenía razón… ¿Qué motivos tendría para revivirlo si por mi mismo había logrado un poder tal que nadie podría oponerse a mi voluntad? Por eso buscó a Nagato, a fin de que aquél pudiera hacerme el peso si es que trataba de revelarme a su plan; Pain y Zetsu serían los encargados de doblegarme y forzarme a cumplir con la visión de Uchiha Madara._

 _Si, Naruto: con Zetsu bajo mi control he podido enterarme de aquello que no sabía respecto de mi pretendido salvador y confirmar lo que suponía. Como todos, quien creí eran aquellos en quienes debía confiar resultaron ser tan traicioneros como aquellos que nos abandonaron, a mí y a Rin. Descubrí que en realidad estaba sólo, realmente sólo, y solamente me quedaba ese plan creado por Zetsu para lograr el poder absoluto. Zetsu había engañado a Madara; Madara me había engañado a mi; yo engañe a Nagato, a Sasuke, a tantos y tantos…_

 _Pero tú eres especial. Considerate afortunado, Uzumaki Namikase Naruto, de que sólo tengas de mi la verdad."_

El rubio trata de comprender a su enemigo, sus motivaciones y su actitud. Al menos entiende que no está ante alguien sin razones detrás de sus metas, y que dicho de la forma que lo ha dicho las cosas tienen bastante lógica para su enemigo. O sea, visto todo desde la perspectiva de Obito todo lo que ha hecho y el cómo lo ha hecho tiene… sentido.

Pero eso no significa que su enemigo esté en lo correcto. En realidad, es el peor escenario de todos: si no es capaz de atacar el razonamiento del Uchiha mayor poco puede hacer para convencerlo de desistir.

Sin otras opciones, Naruto sólo hace una pregunta: _"¿Pero entonces… porqué?"_ El falso Madara mira incrédulo el rostro de su interlocutor:

\- ¿Me preguntas el por qué tuve que matar a tantos?

\- Por más que tu historia tenga sentido nada justifica…

\- (interrumpiendo) Detente, Naruto. No pretendas decirme que todos esos que eliminé no se lo merecían, no pretendas defender a esa escoria.

\- No juzgaré eso. Sólo creo que podrías haberlo hecho todo de otra manera.

\- ¿Y arriesgar lo que he perseguido durante los últimos veinte años por mostrar compasión? Lo que busco es demasiado valioso como para apostarlo a un momento de debilidad.

\- Veo que no confías en nadie.

\- Estás equivocado: confío en un par de personas… una está muerta, la otra morirá pronto. Ese es el producto de mis errores y lo único que me interesa reparar. Del resto… pues que están mejor muertos que vivos.

\- ¿Hablas de mí? ¿me pones al nivel de Rin?

\- No, sólo he dicho que te considero digno de confianza, nada más. De todos los errores que he cometido, hay dos de los que me arrepiento, y tú estás ligado a uno de ellos, Uzumaki Naruto.

Obito no puede evitar evidenciar algo a aquél a quien su mente está conectada; es una imagen: una joven sonriente, pelo corto marrón y ojos café, con un par de marcas púrpuras en sus mejillas, como dos rayas muy gruesas. _"Esa era tu compañera, tu amiga, ¿verdad?"_ , pregunta Naruto, pero el Uchiha no responde.

El Maestro Sennin no puede evitar comparar ese rostro dulce con aquella que habita en sus recuerdos, con ese par de hermosos ojos albinos. Un instante de distracción, que motiva a Obito a continuar:

" _Veo que también conoces ese sentimiento, Naruto._

 _Ellas eran demasiado buenas, demasiado perfectas para existir en este maldito mundo corrupto. Pero, de una u otra manera, la culpa de su partida también fue nuestra, porque no fuimos capaces de reaccionar, de entender que el tiempo era escaso, demasiado valioso, y que nuestras dudas y nuestra torpeza nos lo quitaba, hora tras hora, día tras día, hasta llevarnos al momento en que ese tiempo prestado simplemente se acabó._

 _Ambos fuimos unos tontos._

 _Eso es algo que ellos son incapaces de comprender. Pero tú lo comprendes, ¿no es verdad, hijo de mi maestro?_

 _Acepto mi debilidad._

 _Acepto que tardé demasiado._

 _Acepto que disfruté arrancar la vida de esos miserables que llevaron a Rin a la muerte, alejándola de mi._

 _Acepto que culpé a Kakashi por no ser capaz de cumplir con su última promesa._

 _Acepto que para mi era justo que todo Kirigakure pagara con sangre por lo que la codicia de sus líderes me arrebató._

 _Acepto que guié a Uchiha Itachi, aprovechándome de su juventud e inexperiencia, sirviéndome de su poder para acabar con todos esos miserables porque había decidido que no podía arriesgarme que entre ellos surgiera alguno capaz de retarme._

 _Acepto que moví los hilos tras Danzo y Salamandra Hanzo para sumir a los primeros Akatsuki en la desesperación, a fin de que aceptaran ser mis peones y como castigo por su primer rechazo._

 _Acepto que escogí a lo peor, la más ruin y despreciable escoria de las naciones elementales para sembrar terror, muerte y discordia entre las Aldeas Ocultas._

 _Acepto que usé al Kyubi para destruir Konoha, no por que fuese el propósito de mi maestro Madara, sino porque era mi propio deseo._

 _Acepto que orquesté la invasión de las grandes aldeas shinobi porque quería dejar una marca indeleble en todas las naciones elementales, de tal manera que comprendieran que no debían intervenir entre nosotros._

 _Acepto todas y cada una de mis acciones; yo escogí que las cosas fueran como sucedieron, y de ninguna otra manera. No me arrepiento de ninguna de ellas, porque todas han significado un avance hacia mi meta final, porque de una manera u otra cada una de esas terribles acciones han construido mi camino hasta este día, contigo como mi última prueba."_

El joven rubio observa decepcionado al mayor: ni una pizca de arrepentimiento, vergüenza o culpa hay en sus palabras, como si nada de lo que ha elegido hacer hubiese hecho mella en su espíritu, como si toda la destrucción y sufrimiento que reconoce sus acciones han causado no fuesen… nada.

Viendo que no encontrará comprensión en el muchacho, Obito hace su alegato final:

" _Fuiste afortunado, Naruto. Tuviste la buena fortuna de crecer protegido, lejos de la oscuridad del mundo. Es verdad, sufriste mucho, y todo ese odio y ese desprecio que viviste por años te marcó, pero lo mismo que te hizo un paria te alejó de lo verdaderamente siniestro que hay más allá._

 _Has tenido una pequeña prueba de lo que te hablo, lo sabes. Estos meses en que has estado tras mis huellas has podido ver la verdadera cara de la maldad, aquella que nace en el corazón del ser humano, de esos que a simple vista parecen comunes y corrientes. Al igual que yo, has comprendido que el peligro no está en nosotros, monstruos de poder e ilimitada ambición, sino en aquellos en que la oscuridad duerme, que espera agazapada a la menor oportunidad para salir y dañar, amparados en la impunidad de un nombre y una fama que no es más que una máscara que oculta sus verdaderos rostros._

 _Porque nosotros podemos vernos las caras y reconocernos, Uzumaki. Y sabes qué puedes esperar de mi, pero de ellos…_

 _Quiero que comprendas que lo que hago, con todo lo sucio y sangriento que ha sido, con todos aquellos que han sufrido y muerto por causa de mi propósito, era necesario. Porque esos seres sombríos siempre han existido, y si les damos la oportunidad de vivir todo aquello contra lo que luchas continuará, hasta el día en que el último ser humano estrangule a su compañero y descubra, al ver su cadáver, que se encuentra sólo, y entienda que finalmente ha sido liberado de su maldad por el simple hecho de que ya no queda nadie más a quien lastimar._

 _Lo sabes, Naruto: no es al trueno, ni a las sombras nocturnas, ni al viento, a lo que debemos temer."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Obito calla, dejando que el muchacho piense en sus palabras. El Maestro Sennin se resiste a aceptar que lo que pretende su enemigo es el único camino, y lo enfrenta:

\- Lo que pretendes es absurdo. Quieres convertirte en el único juez y usar el poder que ambicionas para ser un tirano.

\- Quiero hacer lo necesario, lo que otros pudieron y debieron haber hecho si no hubieran sido tan egoístas.

\- Debemos creer en los demás, en que podemos cambiar y ser mejores.

\- ¡NO PODEMOS! La única forma de arreglar todo es obligarlos a ser felices, hacer lo que se requiera y eliminar a aquellos que lo merezcan. El Tsukuyomi infinito los alcanzará a todos y cuando todos estén unidos podré ver lo que ocultan en sus corazones y mentes.

\- ¿Y acabarás con quienes consideres indignos?

\- Hay quienes sólo sirven como carroña. Usaré su chakra y sus vidas para corregir los errores y que todos alcancen lo que siempre han soñado.

\- Estás equivocado. Lo viste, en mis recuerdos, lo que la parte blanca de Zetsu le contó a Sasuke, lo que mi amigo me mostró: lo que pretendes hacer acabará con todos.

\- Lo sé.

… … …

\- ¡Y PRETENDES COMETER ESA LOCURA! ¡ES GENOCIDIO!

\- No, es limpieza. Cuando tenga lo que necesito y haya eliminado la basura del mundo liberaré a los que sean aptos y crearé con ellos un mundo perfecto. Usaré el poder supremo para traer de regreso a los inocentes. Conmigo como un ser perfecto la humanidad seguirá su camino, libre de la maldad, y cualquier asomo de oscuridad en hombre o mujer alguna lo arrancaré de raíz. Nadie sufrirá más lo que nosotros hemos tenido que sufrir.

\- Te equivocas. Cuando comiences no serás capaz de parar. La humanidad no será para ti más que sirvientes, de los que podrás disponer cada vez que requieras más poder; nadie estará a salvo.

\- Tienes razón en lo último: ante el jinchuriki del diez colas nadie estará a salvo. Nunca más podrán ocultarse ni ambicionar lo que no les corresponde. Tal y como hice con Kirigakure por pretender usar a Rin como un instrumento de destrucción, empujándola a la muerte, de la misma manera castigaré a todos los que considere indignos o peligrosos.

\- No sabes lo que dices, pretendes racionalizar tu locura, diciendo que la vida de tu amiga es suficiente para justificar todos aquellos que han muerto porque los culpabas por su pérdida.

\- No Naruto, todos esos que para ti significan tanto para mi son… nada. Ni cien, ni mil, ni un millón de esos miserables pagan lo que Rin-chan significaba, ni valen lo que ella valía. Si lo valieran hace ya mucho que habría cesado de matar.

El Maestro Sennin sólo es capaz de decir una cosa: _"Eres un maldito sádico demente, Obito"._ El portador de los dos dojutsus, furioso, golpea al Naruto que se encuentra junto a él, derribándolo, para luego reclamarle: _"¡ESTÚPIDO! DE TODOS LOS QUE SE HAN CRUZADO EN MI CAMINO TÚ DEBERÍAS SER EL QUE ENTENDIERA MIS MOTIVOS, PERO INCLUSO ESTANDO AQUÍ, A MI MERCED, TE RESISTES A COMPRENDER, A ACEPTAR MI VERDAD. ¿QUÉ DEBO HACER PARA QUE CONFÍES EN MI, PARA QUE ACEPTES QUE TENGO RAZÓN?"_

Naruto, mientras toca su rostro sintiendo el golpe recibido, se incorpora para poder encararlo, colocándose en frente de su enemigo para retarlo:

\- No importa lo que creas que el mundo te debe o que pienses que eres el indicado para hacer lo que dices, todo lo que has hecho hasta este día me demuestra que no eres digno del poder que ambicionas.

\- ¿Acaso existe alguien digno? Si no soy yo otro más vendrá y lo tomará para sí. Lo sabes, Naruto: los humanos ambicionamos más de lo que tenemos, y mientras existan el débil y el fuerte uno será aplastado y el otro pondrá su pie sobre el primero. La fuerza para conseguir que los sueños se hagan realidad sólo puede obtenerse subyugando a otros, y lo mejor que puedes hacer es asegurarte que el que tiene las riendas es el indicado para guiar a los demás a hacer incluso aquello que no desean hacer.

\- Usas tu tragedia como una excusa. No eres mejor que esos malditos que pretendieron usar a la que amabas.

\- ¡NO ME DIGAS QUE SOY IGUAL QUE ESOS MISERABLES!

\- ¡ESTABAN EN GUERRA, ERAN NUESTROS ENEMIGOS! ¿ACASO CREES QUE JUSTIFICARÉ LAS BRUTALIDADES QUE KONOHA HACÍA Y LOS CONDENARÉ A ELLOS POR HACER LO MISMO? Si algo aprendí de Nagato es que dividir el mundo entre buenos y malos es absurdo, y aún más el creer que nuestro lado siempre es el correcto.

\- Eres tan ingenuo, pretendiendo medir a todos de la misma manera… el efecto de lo que viviste en el pasado es evidente: si hubieses tenido una verdadera familia, o amigos reales, o un amor sincero, jamás pensarías que todos los seres humanos valen lo mismo… no, Naruto: si hubieses tenido a tu madre o tu padre contigo y ellos te hubiese sido arrebatados por esos que ahora defiendes los verías como lo que son, como bestias inmundas, y dejarías de justificarlos, porque tu pérdida te haría verlos a todos esos como lo que realmente son, como insectos indignos aún del aire que respiran.

\- Quizás tengas razón, Obito, pero eso sólo me da la razón: no eres apto de alcanzar el poder que pretendes. Estás contaminado, y tu ambición, que sólo ha traído tristeza, destrucción y muerte a todos, no producirá nada diferente cuando triunfes. Siento ser yo quien te lo diga, pero es evidente que, incluso con todos mis defectos y mis faltas, soy mucho mejor alternativa que tú para encausar el poder de los biju y guiar a todos, no porque sea mejor, sino por el mero hecho de que no he dejado que la oscuridad me corrompa al nivel en que tú lo has sido.

El falso Madara se sorprende por esa última declaración de Naruto, con el chico diciendo sin tapujos que es más digno que él para alcanzar el poder supremo, derribando con esas palabras la idea que tenía del muchacho respecto a su incapacidad para hacer lo necesario en el momento indicado.

El rubio, utilizando el enlace que une sus mentes, logra percibir la inseguridad en su enemigo y le dice: _"¿Cómo puedes pensar que no tengo el carácter o la voluntad para hacer lo necesario? ¿No sabes las cosas que he hecho con los sapos, a quienes quiero y respeto como si fuesen mi verdadera familia? Crees que me conoces, pero en realidad no sabes nada, Obito… confundes compasión con timidez, y perdón con debilidad";_ el rubio suspira, decepcionado: _"Has estado perdido desde el día en que la perdiste a ella, y te has negado a continuar. Podrías haber honrado su recuerdo, pero preferiste hundirte en tu miseria y tu odio, y cuando los responsables de tu miseria murieron por tu mano buscaste a otros a quienes culpar, porque necesitas la venganza para seguir viviendo, tal y como yo necesito mis metas para poder continuar. Porque el día en que dejes de tener enemigos a quienes culpar descubrirás que, en realidad, la culpa sólo ha sido tuya"._

El Uchiha mayor permanece quieto unos momentos, para luego reír estruendosamente, como un enajenado. Temiendo algún tipo de arrebato del Akatsuki, Naruto se pone en guardia, pero el temido ataque queda en nada, y el pelinegro mira decidido al chico, esbozando una tenue y maligna sonrisa:

\- Entonces hazlo, Uzumaki Namikase Naruto.

\- No entiendo.

\- Hazlo. Te ofrezco la oportunidad aquí y ahora: toma mi lugar, hazte con el poder del Jubi y álzate como el nuevo gobernante de todo. Si realmente piensas que estoy tan equivocado toma el control, acepta el don que he estado buscando para mí por los últimos veinte años y arregla las cosas.

\- ¿Acaso tú…?

\- Alto, no pretendo que sea gratis: deberás hacer algo por mi.

\- Elige bien tus palabras, Obito, y no trates de engañarme.

\- No te preocupes. Sólo pido una cosa a cambio: tu palabra.

\- No entiendo…

\- Júramelo, Naruto, júrame por todas las personas que han sido valiosas en tu vida que cumplirás mi sueño, que traerás paz, que castigarás a quien debe ser castigado, que revivirás a Rin y me permitirás estar a su lado. Júralo y confiaré en ti, te entregaré todo aquello por lo que he sufrido y luchado y podrás usarlo como te plazca. Si estás tan seguro de ser mejor que yo toma para ti el poder del diez colas, el poder de la creación, y vuelve realidad mi sueño, el sueño de Madara, el sueño de Nagato, el sueño de Jiraiya… tú sueño…

\- Pero…

\- Sabes que no miento, la conexión que existe entre nuestras mentes te permite ver la sinceridad de mi ofrecimiento. Tómalo como mi manera de demostrarte que no deseo el poder por el poder, sino por que a través de él lograré recuperar lo que perdí: no me importa si es por mi mano o por la de otro. La gloria no es algo que ambicione, Naruto.

\- ¿Y entregarías todo así, sin más? ¿No te preocupa que te traicione?

\- ¿Porqué te extrañan tanto mis palabras? Cuando comencé este camino estaba dispuesto a que fuera Uchiha Madara el que obtuviese el poder supremo, y acepté su promesa de un paraíso si es que me convertía en su sirviente. Y entre tú y Madara, confío más en ti, Uzumaki Namikase Naruto. Ahora respóndeme de una vez: ¿serás el responsable de darme lo que busco a cambio de que yo renuncie a lo que podría obtener, cuando estoy casi a punto de lograrlo?

\- Y si aceptara…

\- Lo sabes bien, sólo hay una forma de darme lo que pido: deberás transformarte en el jinchuriki del Jubi y con su poder y el de toda la humanidad crear lo que ambos deseamos. Serás un dios, y ni la muerte ni el tiempo serán límites para lo que podrás hacer. Todos aquellos que murieron por nuestros errores volverán a la vida, y sólo tendrás que sacrificar a aquellos que por sus actos se han hecho acreedores a la muerte y al olvido. Vida por vida, como ha sido desde el principio de los tiempos; lo único diferente será que ya no dependerá del destino, del azar o de alguna divinidad desconocida, sino de ti. Eso es a lo que aspiro, eso es… lo que te ofrezco, hijo de mi maestro.

Naruto se siente confundido. Sabe perfectamente que lo que Obito dice es verdad y no algún tipo de engaño, de la misma manera que comprende que lo que hay detrás del extraño ofrecimiento no es sólo generosidad: el líder de Akatsuki desea un cómplice, un compañero, alguien que de cierta manera legitime todo lo que ha hecho. El Uchiha sabe que la propuesta es tentadora, demasiado tentadora, y lo conoce lo suficientemente bien como para saber que de aceptar esté seguro que él cumplirá su palabra.

Un nuevo comienzo, la oportunidad de reparar los errores de todos.

Vida por vida, como le ha dicho el falso Madara. Porque si acepta el camino que le muestra el pelinegro tendrá que asumir la posición más difícil de todas: la vida no es gratuita, y para traer a alguien del más allá debe darse algo tanto o más valioso. Como cuando Nagato revivió a todos los caídos en su ataque a Konoha, o como cuando la vieja Chiyo dio su vida para traer a Gaara de regreso, o como lo que debe ser sacrificado para traer a los revividos del Edo Tensei. Porque en su obsesión por revivir a Hinata pudo comprender las cosas que le compartió hace unos meses el Gran Sapo Sabio, algo que éste aprendió del mismo Rikudo Sennin: la vida es la fuerza más poderosa de la creación, el epítome de todo lo que existe, y sólo puede ser devuelta sacrificándola. Sin la plenitud del poder de las bestias con colas ni un Rinnegan, seguramente la única forma de cumplir el deseo de Obito es…

\- No.

\- ¿Te niegas, Naruto?

\- Así es. No seré yo quien te dé lo que buscas.

\- ¿Ni siquiera tratarás de engañarme?

\- ¿Acaso serviría de algo? Estás aquí, dentro de mi cabeza: si tratara de mentirte lo descubrirías de inmediato.

\- Me decepcionas, Uzumaki.

\- Tal vez, pero no seré como tú. Me niego a ser yo quien decida quien debe vivir y morir; ese es un poder que nadie debería desear, menos tener.

\- El verdadero poder implica el decidir quien vive y muere constantemente; cada una de tus acciones repercuten en la vida de otros, y todos, de una u otra manera, prodigamos condenación o indulgencia a quienes nos rodean. Cada día que te niegas a tomar un kunai y clavarlo en el pecho de otro le das vida, y cada vez que te niegas a eliminar a quienes matan te haces cómplice y repartes muerte. Negarte a ver eso es muestra de cobardía, y no seré derrotado por un cobarde.

\- Vemos las cosas diferente, Obito: a mis ojos, tú eres el cobarde, uno que eligió el camino fácil para conseguir una meta egoísta.

\- Es tu misma meta, Naruto.

\- Pero no el mismo camino para alcanzarla. Tú aceptaste desde el principio sacrificar a otros, engañar, mentir, matar; yo sé que no sacrificaré a nadie para lograr mis objetivos, y si eso significa que nunca lleguen a cumplirse… pues que así sea.

El falso Madara decide alejarse unos pasos del chico, mientras piensa. Luego, voltea a verle, descubriendo que en nada ha cambiado la faz del muchacho, y su convicción de resistir allí sigue tan firme como al principio, como si nada de lo que le ha dicho hubiese hecho mella en él: _"Somos los peores enemigos que pueden haber; ambos lo suficientemente cabezas duras y decididos como para que sea imposible cualquier tipo de entendimiento entre nosotros. En cualquier otra circunstancia eso no sería un problema, pero ahora estoy atado de manos: No puedo matarte, no sin antes conseguir siquiera una parte del nueve colas";_ Naruto replica: _"No importa. Confío en que no llegarás a donde el Kyubi se oculta, y permanecer aquí es beneficioso para mi porque mientras pierdes el tiempo conmigo mis aliados acaban con tu ejército. El tiempo juega en tu contra, Obito"._

* * *

Han pasado lo que parece ser un casi una hora en aquel encierro mental, con ambos enemigos en aparente inactividad.

Obito está frustrado: tal y como le ha dicho Naruto, la copia suya que se encuentra excavando en la parte más profunda de la psique del rubio no logra ningún avance, y los sellos mentales que protegen al nueve colas se mantienen inalterables, regenerándose apenas parece superar alguno.

Era evidente que mientras la entereza mental del chico siga presente nunca podrá llegar más allá de la superficie. Tendría que buscar por otra vía, atacando al rubio con algo suyo, a fin de lograr que su subconsciente baje sus defensas, facilitando su búsqueda.

Sólo necesita algo con lo que trabajar, cualquier cosa, por lo que busca incansablemente dentro de la cabeza de Naruto, en aquellas partes a las que aún puede acceder, en sus memorias lejanas.

Todos tienen oscuridad y él sólo debe encontrar la que oculta el chico.

La copia mental del falso Madara que se encontraba junto a la mente consciente de Naruto se detuvo unos instantes, cerrando sus ojos, como si se concentrara. El rubio, que a pesar de su libertad de movimiento no sabía aún como liberarse de aquél intruso y volver al mundo real, se quedó viéndolo, intrigado por aquella extraña pose de su enemigo.

Obito abrió sus ojos, respirando profundamente: _"Tus memorias son fuertes, muy llamativas. Pero es… extraño… lo que guardas en lo más profundo de tus recuerdos es un sin sentido. Creí que encontraría algo tenebroso, vergonzoso o humillante, algo que pudiera usar para doblegarte, pero… ella, ¿porqué reprimes tus recuerdos, Naruto? No es por algo que te hayan hecho, es algo… que tú hiciste… entiendo, la traicionaste y te traicionaste a ti mismo… ahora comprendo la culpa que llevas contigo: todo adquiere sentido"._

Confuso y molesto, el rubio se levanta del suelo a fin de confrontar a su intruso:

\- No sé qué rayos dices, pero no lograrás confundirme.

\- Sólo digo que me equivoqué. Buscaba algo oscuro que utilizar para debilitar tu resistencia y así superar tus barreras mentales, pero aquí dentro hay algo mucho mejor.

\- ¿Qué pretendes usar? ¿Me recordarás mi miserable niñez? ¿Mi soledad? ¿El desprecio? Lo siento, pero no hay nada negativo a lo que no me haya enfrentado antes, Obito.

El falso Madara se detiene, mientras su Mangekyo Sharingan brilla. Un gesto de su mano materializa una corriente de humo que se va condensando en su palma, para luego dejar que esa nube se interponga entre él y Naruto. El halo humoso comienza a adoptar forma humana, de la mitad de la estatura del Uchiha.

Mientras la forma adopta una figura reconocible, y su imagen se hace claramente visible, los sentimientos de Naruto sufren un vaivén, que lo lleva de la tristeza a la ira y de regreso, sin lograr conservar la calma que había mantenido hasta ese momento. Obito le observa satisfecho, a sabiendas que eso le dará lo que necesita para que su copia logre penetrar en el refugio del nueve colas.

La presencia adquiere forma completa, y su tenue sonrisa provoca un estremecimiento en el pecho del rubio, quien murmura un nombre que no desea tener en sus labios en ese momento, no sea que olvide todo lo que se juega en ese frío lugar que es su propia mente: _"… Hinata-chan… "_

* * *

La imagen de la mente sellada que se extendía ante él desapareció, y un camino luminoso se abrió ante los ojos del portador de los dos dojutsus. La senda que buscaba había aparecido, y ahora sólo tiene que caminarla, abriendo o rompiendo las múltiples puertas que seguramente se le cruzarán para tratar de detenerlo.

Pero Obito sabe que sólo es cuestión de tiempo y ante el poder de sus ojos Naruto no tiene nada que pueda oponerle, por lo que no podrá ocultar a la bestia de su presencia. No importa qué tan profundo deba ir, el falso Madara está seguro de que llegará donde el Kyubi espera, obligándolo a salir a la luz, donde finalmente podrá capturar su esencia.

El invasor comienza su caminata, ahora seguro de su inminente triunfo.

* * *

La aparición, que aparentaba unos cuatro o cinco años de edad, vestida y con el cabello corto, era una forma que no recordaba de la difunta peliazul, excepto… por ese vago recuerdo de un encuentro entre ambos, uno que sólo pudo rememorar una vez, cuando se encontraba reunido con esa memoria de su madre, Uzumaki Kushina, aquella ocasión en que la liberación del sello prisión de Kurama provocó que ella se materializara, tal y como había sido preparado por su padre. Una memoria que en ese entonces Naruto tuvo clara, como si las circunstancias de lo hecho ese día le hubiesen dado acceso a esa parte perdida de sus recuerdos, misma que ahora Obito había podido alcanzar gracias a la ausencia del nueve colas y del trabajo conjunto de sus dos dojutsus:

\- Nunca creí que nos pareciéramos tanto, pero que fuésemos a la vez tan diferentes…

\- No sé que pretendes con todo esto.

\- Quiero descubrir quién eres. Te lo dije antes, siento que estamos de alguna manera… unidos. Ambos con un pasado trágico y nuestras vidas marcadas por la pérdida.

\- Déjala a ella fuera de ésto, Obito.

\- Lamentablemente no puedo. Lo sabes, te he dicho todo sobre mi amor, es hora de que me cuentes sobre el tuyo.

El falso Madara hace desaparecer sus ojos rojos de esa proyección mental, mientras se aproxima a la pequeña allí. Toca con delicadeza su cabello, como si pretendiera confortarla, pero la niña sólo mira con ojos anhelantes al joven que tiene delante de ella. No dice nada, ni siquiera se mueve, solamente mira, como si esperara una respuesta. Y Naruto cree entender lo que esa memoria pretende de él, pero tiene miedo de hablar, de decir lo que nunca pudo decir.

Viendo que el muchacho trata de resistirse a su tortura emocional, el falso Madara hace desaparecer a la pequeña Hinata, mientras comienza a hablar, y con sus palabras el subconsciente del chico, guiado por el Uchiha, le muestra al rubio escenas de cada cosa que el intruso le relata:

" _La conocías desde aquel entonces, ¿verdad, Naruto?_

 _Cuando su recuerdo me impidió capturar al nueve colas en las Sombras creí que había dado con algo importante, con quien seguramente era la persona más relevante de tu vida, pero cuando traté de saber más después de dicho encuentro todo parecía indicar lo contrario. Lo que es extraño: por más que traté de averiguar la historia entre ustedes a fin de saber qué tipo de hombre eras no pude obtener mucho, como si de dos desconocidos se tratase. Y eso me confundió sobremanera: esa memoria que me enfrentó cuando traté de capturar a tu biju en las Sombras era demasiado fuerte, demasiado viva. Claro, ahora sé cómo se generó esa imagen de tu esposa y el porqué vivía dentro tuyo, pero eso sólo respondía parte de mis dudas, no todas._

 _¿Porqué Uzumaki Naruto permitiría que una extraña habitara su mente? ¿Qué hacía a esa chica tan importante como para exponer ante ella al motivo de su vergüenza? ¿Tan valiosa era como para que tú arriesgaras tu propia seguridad dejando vagar con total libertad dentro de tu mente a una mentira que era básicamente una invasora? Lo del zorro tenía una explicación: fuiste obligado a vivir con él, pero Hyuga Hinata… su presencia simplemente no tenía sentido._

 _Pero ahora tengo las respuestas que buscaba. Porque ciertamente eres muy parecido a mi. Porque ambos amamos… y ambos fuimos unos cobardes"_

Naruto arremete contra su enemigo, lanzando un torpe puñetazo que es esquivado con facilidad por el Uchiha, mientras le grita: _"¡YO NO SOY COMO TÚ!"._ Obito sólo patea al rubio en su espalda, haciendo que caiga al suelo, mientras ríe despreciativo viendo cómo el muchacho se levanta con dificultad:

" _Veo que deberé ser yo quien te ponga en evidencia, hijo de mi maestro._

 _Aunque debo concederte algo: no eres como yo, al menos no totalmente. Porque mi inseguridad fue más fuerte, y tuve miedo de decirle mis sentimientos a mi Rin hasta que fue demasiado tarde, pensando que era lo correcto… tal como actuó tu Hinata, ¿verdad? Pero tú… tú… huiste, renegaste de tu corazón, Naruto. Al igual que yo, tú también tuviste miedo, pero mientras mi miedo me mantuvo a la sombra, el tuyo te hizo traicionarla…_

 _Parecidos, no iguales._

 _La conociste cuando eran pequeños. Y algo te hizo actuar… a ti, que sentías el desprecio de todos y que no deberías haber sentido compasión por nadie: simplemente no podías soportar que hicieran con ella lo que hacían contigo. Un impulso te hizo querer protegerla._

 _Ni los golpes ni la fría nieve te detuvieron, ¿verdad? Y cuando la dejaste atrás, después de la humillación que te hicieron pasar esos miserables, algo llenaba tu corazón, un calor que no habías sentido nunca, porque ni la derrota ni la sangre en tus labios podían apagar el sentimiento que te colmó: te sentías un héroe, un valiente. Ese pequeño acto de valor desinteresado te hizo sentir bien contigo mismo, y ni las lágrimas ni la vergüenza de tu derrota te podían quitar eso. Por primera vez las palabras que decías a todos sobre llegar a ser alguien tenían sentido._

 _Y lo que viste en los ojos de una pequeña a la que habías salvado: gratitud, admiración… cariño. Un sentimiento que se quedó contigo cuando se separaron y volviste a tu soledad. Cuando sólo tenías que cerrar los ojos y ver en tus recuerdos el rostro más dulce del mundo, unos ojos blancos diferentes a todos, porque en ellos no había odio, ni temor, ni lástima._

 _Y deseaste volver a ver esos ojos, alcanzar esa sonrisa… Deseaste que fuera tuya._

 _Hasta que la realidad te golpeo con fuerza. Porque la niña que creíste sería tu primera amiga no era simplemente una niña._

 _La viste algunas veces más, siempre de lejos, y descubriste lo que era evidente: Ella era una princesa, la hija de uno de los hombres más importantes de Konoha, alguien destinada desde la cuna para regir los destinos del clan más poderoso de la Hoja._

 _Ella era "alguien" y tú… tú eras "nadie"…_

 _Si tal vez tus padres fuesen personas importante, si tu clan fuese tan relevante como los Hyuga, o tan poderoso como ellos. Pero no, tú no eras más que un sucio huérfano, despreciado de todos, sin fortuna ni ancestros, con un apellido que usurpabas y un nombre maldecido en cada hogar de la aldea._

 _Y tu miedo fue más fuerte. Miedo a ser rechazado, miedo a ser castigado por pretender algo que era demasiado para el miserable huérfano execrado por todos._

 _Desde que descubriste esa verdad ella dejó de existir. Porque no querías ilusionarte, no cuando un paria como Uzumaki Naruto no tenía derecho a soñar. Y su sonrisa dejó de importarte, y sus sonrojos, y su voz. Elegiste ignorar a su recuerdo y a tu corazón, cuando estabas desesperado por aceptación, por amigos._

 _Porque ella no era para ti._

 _Lo que debió ser el principio de algo acabó por no ser nada porque así lo decidiste._

 _Y así, lo que terminó siendo evidente para muchos, para Uzumaki Naruto simplemente no existía._

 _Pero no fue suficiente, ¿verdad, muchacho?_

 _Ella seguía allí, afuera, y como si fuera una maldición el destino la puso en tu camino. Los Hyuga eran la realeza de Konoha, y salvo por sus sirvientes nunca se integraban en la Academia Shinobi, porque ellos de por si ya eran fuertes y el ser simples shinobi era degradarse a si mismos. Todos, salvo ella. Y era como si Kamisama se burlara de tu desgracia: la tenías allí, al alcance de tu mano, a metros, siendo que si el mundo funcionara como se suponía nunca la habrías vuelto a ver._

 _Y algo dentro de ti te decía que al mínimo descuido cederías. Y tenías miedo, miedo a la decepción, a acercarte demasiado y que ella descubriera que todo ese desprecio que recibías era merecido, que realmente había en ti algo que hacía que merecieras el odio de todos, aunque tú no supieras qué era. Apenas soportabas el rechazo, ¿cuánto más daño te haría la desilusión?_

 _Preferías que todo quedara en una inocente memoria de tu infancia. Eras como el jugador que elige retirarse al ganar su primer juego, por miedo a perderlo todo._

 _Y fijaste tus ojos en los demás, buscando desesperado algo con qué reemplazarla. Alguien en quien depositar los anhelos que no pudiste depositar en Hyuga Hinata, porque sabías que nunca podrías aspirar a su compañía._

 _Tan pequeño y hablabas de amor, del único tipo de amor que comprendías, del único amor que creías podías llegar a sentir, a alcanzar. Y abrazaste un sentimiento que no debías abrigar a tan corta edad, porque querías más de lo que tenías, y ese primer encuentro con unos ojos cariñosos y una sonrisa agradable despertaron en ti una sed que no tenías otra forma de saciar, no cuando todos te rechazaban. Porque el soñar por un momento que podías aspirar a más te hizo comprender que la soledad te estaba ahogando._

 _Habías rechazado lo que debió ser tu primer vínculo verdadero, pero esa primera sensación había sido demasiado placentera, y tu hambre te hizo buscar a otra, una en quien pudieras depositar todos aquellos deseos que tu mismo te negaste respecto a la heredera Hyuga. Así fue como la descubriste a ella._

 _Era perfecta._

 _Era hermosa, era dulce, era tierna. Hasta su aroma era agradable… tal como la niña de los ojos blancos. Pero a la vez era tan diferente: ni sus ojos, ni su cabello, ni su rostro eran como los suyos. Si, era hermosa, pero no era ella._

 _Era perfecta, porque te permitía olvidar a la otra, por que nada en su belleza evocaba a quien querías dejar atrás. Y en sus cabellos de dulce y su nombre de flor encontraste lo que querías. Y se transformó en tu meta, en tu más anhelado deseo, en tu sueño._

 _Haruno Sakura era perfecta. Pero lo mejor de todo… es que estaba a tu alcance. Porque la niña de pelo rosado y ojos verdes no era una princesa, ni una heredera. Sólo era Sakura, tal y como tú sólo eras Naruto._

 _Y la idealizaste. Y te convenciste con ese tonto discurso de "no retroceder nunca en tu palabra", declarando tu amor a una pequeña que te despreciaba como todos, sin malicia, ni odio, sino por el simple hecho de que así lo había aprendido. La idealizaste tanto que ignoraste su rechazo, sus burlas, sus palabras hirientes. Aunque dolía, era mejor que la alternativa: a eso ya estabas acostumbrado. Elegiste ignorar todo aquello, sin siquiera preguntarte porqué Sakura se negaba a darte la más mínima oportunidad._

 _Porque aún seguías teniendo miedo de descubrir la decepción en los primeros ojos que cautivaron tu corazón._

 _Y tu nuevo amor condicionó tu vida: por ella querías destacar por sobre todos; por ella aprendiste a odiar al muchacho que se presentaba como tu competencia, una rivalidad infantil y tonta que te hizo crearte un rival en quien no deseaba serlo. El culpable de que el corazón de Sakura permaneciera lejos de ti._

 _¿Qué rayos tenía que hacer Uchiha Sasuke allí? ¿Porqué no podía irse lejos, con los de su clase? Tú habías aceptado cual era tu lugar, aceptado que tendrías que subir desde lo más hondo, y confiabas en que eso te haría ganar el corazón de tu premio con nombre de flor. Y con ese obstáculo en tu camino te esforzabas más y más en conseguir de ella lo que habías logrado de otra en el pasado, pero tus esfuerzos eran en vano. Pero eso no doblegó tu espíritu, porque Sakura era como tú, de tu estirpe, y debía ser para ti._

 _Ella era el reemplazo con que borrarías a la heredera Hyuga de tus pensamientos…"_

En ese punto Naruto interrumpe, molesto por lo que insinúa Obito de su amiga y compañera: _"¡YO LA AMABA, ELLA NUNCA FUE UN REEMPLAZO! ¡ME OYES! ¡YO AMABA A SAKURA-CHAN, Y NO TE PERMITO DECIR LO CONTRARIO!"_

El Uchiha, ignorando el reclamo, continúa con su tortura:

" _Claro que la amabas. La amabas tanto que hiciste todo por ella, ¿y para qué? Nunca fue para ti, y mientras más pasaba el tiempo más claro te quedaba; pero insistías, porque ella era tu tabla de salvación, porque sin tu preciada Sakura-chan no tendrías nada: no serías más que el pobre solitario de siempre, rechazado de todos._

 _Pasó el tiempo, descubriste que no estabas tan solo como creías._

 _La verdad, el motivo detrás del odio de muchos se te fue revelado; ese fue el principio de tu propia historia, Naruto, porque ya no te definirían los demás, porque sabías la verdad. Y te comenzaste a abrir: Iruka, Kakashi, el mismo Sasuke comenzaron a hacer mella en ti, y sin que te dieras cuenta tu amor pasó a un segundo plano; habías crecido, y tu universo ya no se limitaba a un sueño que más que una convicción era un consuelo, una mentira mezclada con verdad, que ya no necesitabas con la misma desesperación porque al fin tenías cosas reales, amigos reales._

 _Y así Hinata murió para ti, y lo que ese primer encuentro representó en tu vida murió con ella. Lo sepultaste en lo más profundo de tu mente, junto con todo lo malo. Pervertiste tu primer amor, convenciéndote de que en realidad nadie nunca te había apreciado, salvo por Sandaime y por tu maestro de escuela._

 _Todo lo que padeciste te dio oscuridad, y usaste esa oscuridad para olvidarla._

 _Pero no la olvidaste del todo, ¿verdad, Naruto?_

 _Ella seguía allí, como el eco de un pasado distante, como si fuese la memoria de una vida anterior, y bastó un pequeño estremecimiento para despertar en ti un sentimiento que creías muerto, inexistente._

 _Si, lo veo claramente… los exámenes Chunnin._

 _Habías pasado años cerca suyo, como compañeros en la Academia. Era la única que te sonreía, la única que te llamaba con dulzura, como si fueses una persona y no como el monstruo que todos veían, pero incluso así ella seguía siendo invisible. Lo habías hecho tan bien enterrando su recuerdo, tan bien. Pero te bastó ver su sangre para que lo que reprimiste durante tanto tiempo emergiera a la superficie._

 _Cierto, Neji fue bastante cruel y sanguinario; su intención asesina era evidente, y te convenciste que se merecía tu odio… ¿Porqué, por lastimar a alguien que nunca antes te importó? Haku casi los mata y sentiste compasión por él; Zabuza los hizo sentir el terror de la muerte y sólo provocó tu admiración; Orochimaru casi acaba con todos ustedes en el Bosque de la Muerte y lo viste con miedo y rabia, sintiendo que debías ser más fuerte, pero sin realmente llegar a odiarlo por ello; Kiba te menosprecio y sólo provocó en ti el deseo de demostrarle lo equivocado que estaba por subestimarte._

 _Y Neji, ¿qué te hizo Neji? Ciertamente menos de lo que cualquiera en la villa hacía, evidenciando por ti un desprecio que en el caso del prodigio Hyuga estaba fundado porque insistías en atacar sus ideas. El sirviente del clan Hyuga era un joven admirable, con una fuerza evidente, de firmes convicciones, que se había alzado desde la posición de servidumbre que lo condenaba a ser una sombra y se había revelado orgulloso, exigiendo para si un destino que todos le negaban pero que sabía era suyo. Hyuga Neji era todo lo que deberías haber aspirado a ser, y antes que tu rechazo merecía tu admiración. Pero no: su afrenta hacia ti fue tan grande, tan terrible, que deseaste su sangre en tus manos, y cuando supiste su verdad y descubriste que era otro paria, otro despreciado, otro que cargaba con una marca que lo condenaba a ser la suciedad de los zapatos de otros… ni eso fue suficiente para perdonarlo, ¿verdad?_

 _Neji había lastimado a Hinata, a esa niña tímida y dulce que por primera vez notabas… y merecía la peor de las muertes por ello._

 _Orochimaru fue un torpe al sellar a tu biju cuando los enfrentó en el Bosque de la Muerte. Con la rabia que sentiste cuando viste a la doncella Hyuga caer nada habría podido detenerte, y lo sucedido en el puente del Cielo y la Tierra habría ocurrido allí, cuando no había nadie para contenerte. Konoha habría sucumbido ese día ante la ira del jinchuriki del zorro demonio de nueve colas._

 _Pero tan rápido como vino, se fue. Porque tuviste tu victoria, tu satisfacción, tu… venganza, y con la paz alcanzada ella volvió al olvido… porque nada había cambiado, porque tú seguías siendo un don nadie y ella todavía era una princesa, inalcanzable._

 _Nada había cambiado, y algo dentro de ti lo sabía. Siempre lo supo._

 _Pero ya no era tan importante porque tenías otras cosas. Tenías a tu amigo, y su huida, que te dio algo trascendental como meta, algo valioso, la oportunidad de ser un héroe nuevamente. Eso provocó esa estúpida promesa hecha a quien se supone era tu único y gran amor._

 _Sasuke era un estúpido que había elegido irse tras el asesino de Sandaime, quien se supone era de las personas más importantes en tu vida, vendiendo su vida y su alma a cambio de poder, abandonándolos a todos, y no sólo no renegaste de él, sino que volviste la meta de tu vida el lograr que regresara y terminara ocupando el lugar que tú merecías en el corazón de Sakura. Y te consolaste con la idea de que aquello era un acto de grandeza, la demostración viva de que deseabas la felicidad de tu compañera por sobre la tuya… cuando la realidad era que, en ese momento, Sasuke era para ti más valioso de lo que era Sakura. Porque tu amistad con el renegado Uchiha era verdadera, y tu amor por Sakura… ya no era el mismo… ¿y cómo podía serlo, si nada de lo que habías hecho, ni tus palabras, ni tus logros habían hecho mella en ella? ¿si bastaba con que tu amigo se apareciera para que tú desaparecieras de la mente y el corazón de tu musa?_

 _Esos años lejos de todo te sirvieron para aclarar tus sentimientos._

 _Sakura dejó de ser una obsesión, y tanto así fue que ni siquiera trataste de mantener el contacto con ella mientras viajabas con Jiraiya. Tus fuerzas y tus pensamientos estaban enfocados en tu nueva meta, y a eso te dedicaste con empeño y desesperación. Habías madurado._

 _Ese crecimiento te ayudó, mientras la amistad ocupaba el lugar que antes había ocupado el deseo en tus sentimientos. A tanto llegó que no dudaste ni un minuto en abandonar a quien decías era tu único amor para ir detrás del culpable de la muerte de Gaara, tu amigo y compañero jinchuriki, así como para recuperar su cuerpo muerto: la rabia te encegueció nuevamente, y arriesgaste todo, sin pensar en que abandonabas a Sakura ante un enemigo formidable, ante un Akatsuki. Pero ella venció, y eso te salvó de la desesperación. Y, con su victoria, obtuviste algo mucho más valioso, algo que ponía a tu amigo perdido nuevamente a tu alcance._

 _Detestabas a Sai porque pretendía ser el reemplazo de aquel que querías salvar, y sólo lo aceptaste cuando traicionó sus propios objetivos por los tuyos._

 _Desconfiabas de Yamato, sin saber si ese extraño compartiría tus deseos de salvar a quien por sus actos merecía la cárcel… o la muerte. Pero te salvó de ti mismo y eso te hizo confiar en él._

 _Ese encuentro con Orochimaru, el responsable de la huida de tu amigo perdido, liberó tu furia. Lo que no sucedió aquella vez en Konoha ocurrió allí, en el Puente del Cielo y la Tierra. Y en tu ira, que habías alimentado durante esos tres largos años, casi matas a quien llamabas tu amor._

 _Y tuviste miedo, y culpa. Y te prometiste a ti mismo nunca más dejar que tu furia te dominara, porque te llevaría a hacer algo de lo que seguramente te arrepentirías._

 _Nada te llevaría otra vez a ese estado. Nunca más pondrías a otros en peligro: antes morirías._

 _Eras ingenuo, y confiado._

 _Porque nunca pensaste en ella… ¿y cómo, si la habías dejado atrás hace ya tanto tiempo?_

 _La princesa Hyuga ya no era esa niña de mirada anhelante, la pequeña que necesitaba que la protegieras. Era ya una kunoichi hecha y derecha, una compañera shinobi digna, que se había ganado su merecido lugar como uno de ustedes._

 _Era bella; eso es algo que supiste al verla nuevamente. Era bella, y podías verla porque ya no te recordaba a lo que elegiste ocultar en lo profundo de tu memoria. Menos niña y más mujer, ya no causaba en ti el mismo efecto, porque era otra persona, y sus delicadas facciones y desarrollada figura fueron un inesperado alivio, ya que te permitieron verla de otra manera, verla como a todas las demás._

 _La viste como una amiga más, ocupando el lugar que le correspondía, el que tú decidiste darle el día que elegiste ignorarla. Habías vencido, finalmente."_


	61. Chapter 61

Naruto deja pasar los segundos, ignorando el silencio que Obito ha hecho al terminar sus palabras, mientras recuerda la imagen que Hinata tenía cuando volvió a verla después de tanto tiempo. Y recordó su sonrojo, y su desmayo, y cómo aquellas cosas le parecieron extrañas cuando sucedieron… Era un estúpido; es que ella era tan transparente y él no veía… no, él escogió no ver lo que estaba allí, enfrente suyo. Porque la dulzura con que su nombre salió de sus labios, ese "Naruto-kun" que como una súplica surgía de ella, de la misma forma en que el nombre de Sakura era pronunciado por él en el pasado, cuando sus sentimientos eran más fuertes, cuando quería amarla con todo su ser: _"Yo era… soy un tonto, siempre lo he sido… por eso no… "_

El rubio mira el rostro de su interlocutor, incapaz de ocultar su nerviosismo, como esperando que secunde su afirmación. Pero Obito endurece su rostro, mientras prosigue:

" _Nunca has sido un tonto, Naruto. Mi mayor enemigo no es un tonto; si lo fueras, hace ya mucho que estarías muerto._

 _No, Uzumaki Namikase Naruto. Tal vez no hay otra persona en el mundo con tus capacidades para ver la verdadera naturaleza de las personas; nunca has fallado en eso, y las veces en que te equivocaste en algo fue porque elegiste hacerlo: cerraste los ojos ante los verdaderos sentimientos de Sakura, aunque siempre los supiste; comprendiste a Sasuke mejor que nadie y lo apreciaste en su justa valía cuando todos dudaban; viste lo que Gaara tenía para ofrecer, ignorando las sombras que lo rodeaban porque sabías que no eran suyas; y así con cada persona que se te cruzó, las pudiste medir conforme a lo que realmente eran y actuaste en consecuencia… excepto con ella, porque ante ella elegiste ser ciego y sordo, y no ver ni oír lo que allí estaba, porque tuviste miedo, y ese miedo te acompañó cada día de tu vida, hasta que fue demasiado tarde._

 _Me disculpo por eso. Ciertamente te necesitaba, y deseaba en el fondo de mi ser ver Konoha devastada. Era perfectamente consciente de lo que Pain haría y de sus capacidades, de como nada ni nadie podría oponersele. Conocía perfectamente la mentalidad de los shinobi de la Hoja, y el cómo morirían antes de entregarte._

 _Y yo, sabiendo todo eso, ordené el ataque._

 _Pero no me disculpo por todo lo sucedido, sino por lo que te causé a ti. Porque te provoqué un dolor inmenso, el mismo que yo sentí una vez, y no lo merecías._

 _Porque yo odiaba a tu padre, y a tu maestro, y a tu aldea, pero no a ti; no, tú sólo eras una pieza necesaria en mi plan, y tu muerte sería el resultado inevitable de su ejecución. Sería algo limpio y rápido._

 _Pero ella no tenía que morir. Ella no debió morir. Su muerte fue mi peor error, porque creó a mi mayor enemigo, uno que hasta ese día no tenía ni la fuerza ni la motivación para lograr hacerme frente. Yo cree a mi Némesis._

 _Te había dicho antes que sólo me arrepentía de dos cosas. Una fue el no haber intentado escapar de Uchiha Madara y regresar a los míos antes de que la tragedia me quitara lo único que realmente me importaba: dudé, y mis dudas nos condenaron a ella y a mí. La segunda cosa fue ordenar que Pain atacara Konoha cuando yo mismo podía haberlo hecho; te habría capturado rápida y limpiamente, pero mis deseos de venganza fueron más fuertes, y era la oportunidad perfecta para ello: con Kisame lejos, ocupado en capturar al Hachibi, y con todo el resto de Akatsuki eliminado, pude convencer a Nagato de ir en persona por ti. Debo reconocer que nunca dominé al portador del Rinnegan por completo, y me serví de la excusa de tu captura para que hiciera lo que yo no podía hacer porque mis habilidades no bastaban para ello: arrasar con todo._

 _Y Pain actuó tal y como esperaba que lo hiciera. Te hizo volver de la forma más terrible posible…"_

El Maestro Sennin decide detener de una buena vez a su interlocutor, encarándolo a fin de que evidencie su verdadero propósito, como si eso pudiera detenerlo:

\- Basta… se perfectamente lo que estás haciendo y ya estoy cansado de simplemente quedarme oyendo.

\- Ilústrame entonces, Uzumaki.

\- Sólo pretendes confundirme y usar esa confusión para llegar a donde espera el Kyubi. Piensas que si logras alterarme eso facilitará tu tarea.

\- Claro, eso fue lo que te dije desde un principio. Nunca he pretendido engañarte.

\- Y mientes para lograr doblegarme, creyendo que mi dolor te permitirá superar las barreras que se encuentran entre ti y la parte más profunda de mi cabeza. Metes ideas en mi subconsciente y quieres hacerme creer que son mías.

\- Sólo repites lo que te he dicho antes, Naruto. Veo que mis palabras realmente te afectaron…

\- No, solamente es tu maldito ojo taladrando en mi cabeza. Es una vergüenza que nuestra épica batalla quede reducida a ésto, infeliz.

\- Habrá tiempo para todo. Además, nunca me ha interesado vencerte o superarte en fuerza, no soy tan estúpido como para dejar que un supuesto orgullo me impulse a arriesgar todo tan sólo a lo que puedo hacer con mis puños, Uzumaki; si puedo vencerte por otros medios los usaré sin dudarlo.

\- Y ahora qué, ¿seguirás jugando con mi desgracia, inventando sensaciones para remover mis memorias, pretendiendo convencerme de que las cosas fueron como tú dices que fueron?

\- Oh, nunca. Y eso lo sabes, chico: ninguna mentira funciona tan bien como la verdad.

\- ¿Quieres que acepte que todo ha sido como tú…?

\- (interrumpiendo) Eso lo sabes solamente tú, Naruto. Sé lo bueno que eres para distinguir una mentira, y si te tratara con tanta simpleza no lograría el efecto que quiero en tu psique. No hago esto porque desee divertirme con tu desgracia, lo hago porque tengo un objetivo: el placer que obtengo de, digamos, contemplar tu sufrimiento es… un extra.

\- Eres un maldito.

\- Dame lo que busco y terminaré con todo esto. Pero si te sigues negando continuaré: hace mucho que no me divertía tanto… quizás me he vuelto algo sádico con los años.

\- Te veo más bien como alguien indolente e insensible.

\- Ese es mi lado Uchiha. Es una pena que nunca pude superarlo por completo; me disculpo por eso.

" _Este miserable se divierte con mi miseria"_ , pensó Naruto. _"Oí perfectamente eso. Recuerda que nuestras mentes están conectadas"_ , contestó el pelinegro para luego continuar:

" _El poder ver cómo se desarrolló todo desde tu punto de vista resulta extrañamente informativo. Si bien Zetsu siempre estuvo tras tus huellas y conozco casi todos los grandes eventos de tu vida durante este último par de años, el contemplar todo desde tu perspectiva completa el panorama._

 _Debo aceptar que mi interés particular por ti surgió en la época que siguió a tu segundo enfrentamiento con Orochimaru. Hasta ese momento el único jinchuriki que me parecía interesante era el que tenía consigo al ocho colas, por el riesgo que me representaba su nivel de control sobre su biju y el poder que podía alcanzar gracias a ello; saber que eras capaz de manifestar el poder real del zorro demonio sin morir en el proceso te transformaba en una potencial amenaza, al nivel de Uchiha Sasuke._

 _Si, Naruto. En ese punto de la historia mi único real interés relacionado con mi antigua aldea era el hermano menor de Itachi. Conocí la verdadera fuerza del traidor Uchiha cuando era poco más que un niño, y dirigí todo para controlarlo y así utilizarlo como mi herramienta para lograr mi anhelada venganza contra un clan que despreciaba con todas mis fuerzas. Vi y sentí el abrumador poder de Itachi y temía que Sasuke desarrollara un poder igual o mayor al de su hermano, de allí que decidí intervenir directamente para evitar que ustedes lograran capturarlo, así como para limitar su desarrollo._

 _Lo de evitar que ustedes lo encontraran no fue porque creyera de que realmente podían doblegarlo a la fuerza, sino por el riesgo de que un encuentro contigo hiciera cambiar su mentalidad (como terminó sucediendo más tarde): para ese entonces ya sabia lo importante que su amistad era para ambos, y el peligro que aquello representaba para mis propios fines. Y me vi en la necesidad de asegurar su enfrentamiento con Itachi. Probé su fuerza con Deidara, y cuando se mostró capaz de sobrevivir a esa prueba lo dejé ir al encuentro de su destino, a sabiendas de que Itachi nunca lo mataría, porque siempre lo amó y protegió. Sabía que su hermano mayor le legaría su fuerza al chico, y sólo debí demorar las cosas hasta que tu amigo estuvo listo para recibir su legado, pero no tanto como para que fuese demasiado fuerte y yo no pudiera manipularlo._

 _El momento perfecto._

 _Esperaba poder utilizarlo, y así fue. A diferencia tuya, Sasuke era un estúpido emotivo, uno que siempre se dejó guiar por sus sentimientos, irracional cuando se le presionaba. El muchacho encarnaba todo lo malo del clan Uchiha. Y era perfecto para mis planes, por lo que no podía permitir que lo contaminaras con tu "amistad", no sea que su enorme poder terminara constituyéndose en tu defensa, impidiéndome así la culminación de mi meta. No podía permitir que la fuerza del último Uchiha se transformara en la fortaleza que te protegiera de mí._

 _Pero terminó siendo todo lo contrario, contigo como el más poderoso de los dos. Algo que en ese entonces nunca sospeché._

 _Y cuando di curso a los acontecimientos para que Nagato hiciera exactamente lo que deseaba también era el momento perfecto. Sabía que no estabas en Konoha, y que pasara lo que pasara el portador del rinnegan destruiría tu aldea escondida antes de que llegaras y detuvieras su carnicería: Nagato tenía sus propias cuentas contra la Hoja y seguramente aprovecharía esa oportunidad para cobrarlas todas._

 _Se supone que Pain haría lo necesario: te capturaría, destruyendo de paso a Konoha y sus habitantes. Ya sin tu amenaza y con la venganza que el chico Uchiha buscaba cumplida, podría guiar sus pasos hacia mis propios fines. Sabía que tu fuerza era insuficiente para derrotar a Nagato y a sus peones; esa era una batalla ganada._

 _Y tenía razón._

 _Aunque llegaste a esa pelea dotado de una nueva fuerza, mayor a todo lo que temía, no eras amenaza para el portador del Rinnegan. Si, lograste un par de victorias parciales, pero nunca estuviste ni cerca de vencer, porque con cada copia que eliminabas los restantes se volvían más fuertes. Al final Pain te doblegó, derrotándote y privándote de la voluntad de luchar._

 _Estabas acabado._

 _Todo se dio tal y como esperaba._

 _Hasta que ella intervino, cambiándolo todo. La kunoichi más insignificante de toda la aldea fue quien arruinó mis planes._

 _No fue ni la Hokage, ni ese maldito de Kakashi, ni la Bestia Verde, ni el prodigio Hyuga, ni la discípula de la Quinta; ninguno de los poderosos guerreros de Konoha te salvó ese día._

 _Siempre tuve curiosidad por saber qué fue lo que te dijo la chica Hyuga cuando se lanzó a intentar salvarte. Zetsu, que espiaba tu pelea de lejos, no podía saber qué rayos había dicho esa intrusa antes de sucumbir, y ahora el poder verlo aquí, claramente…_

 _¿Sabes? Ver todos tus miedos, esas pesadillas con que te torturas por su pérdida, ese sueño absurdo de revivirla que tienes, todo adquiere sentido cuando lo juntas y ves el escenario completo. Sin conocer tu pasado y la evolución de tus sentimientos desde aquel lejano día en que la conociste, en tu primera infancia, y lo que hiciste para dejarla atrás, tu reacción ante su derrota y lo hecho por Pain simplemente no cuadra: estabas ante el asesino de tu maestro y padrino, fuiste testigo del estado de destrucción de tu amada aldea, supiste de boca de la propia Hokage que tu jounin-sensei había muerto a manos del enemigo que tenías allí enfrente, viste a los sapos ser heridos y a ese viejo que fue tu maestro del senjutsu morir atravesado ante tus propios ojos, y ni aún con todo eso lograste liberar tu ira y el poder del nueve colas, porque todavía recordabas lo sucedido en el puente del Cielo y la Tierra y el miedo a la destrucción que podías provocar era mayor a tu dolor. Eso te frenaba._

 _Tu espíritu estaba abatido. Estabas derrotado._

 _Y bastó que una joven Hyuga, que se supone no tenía otro lazo contigo que el ser tu compañera de generación, que debió ser menos para ti que cualquiera de esos que ya Pain había lastimado o dado muerte, para que algo dentro de tu mente, oculto en lo más profundo de tu ser, reaccionara._

 _Porque en realidad ella era más valiosa que todos ellos, ¿verdad, Naruto? Porque ella había sido la primera en verte con dulzura, con admiración. Porque ella había sido la primera… en amarte._

 _Porque las palabras que te dijo allí, como su despedida, te recordaron tus faltas, y que en esa historia tú eras el equivocado. Cuando Hyuga Hinata te declaró sus sentimientos, y el como te amó desde siempre, comprendiste que toda tu vida había sido un gigantesco e insalvable error._

 _Porque nunca quisiste ver que siempre estuvo allí, esperando por ti. Porque tuviste años, y ese tiempo se había acabado. Porque ella, al saber que te perdía, se sacrificó para siquiera poder decirte adiós, creyendo siempre que había sido su culpa el que nunca la hubieses notado, y tú enmudeciste, incapaz de darle la respuesta que se merecía._

 _Y cuando la estaca de Pain se clavó en su pecho una sola idea llenó tu mente. Todo lo que habías hecho cayó sobre ti, y te sentiste perdido, y el miedo que te paralizaba hasta ese momento desapareció ante la certeza de que ella moriría. No fue algo consciente, porque para ese momento tu voluntad ya no existía: Nagato la había matado con sus palabras y su abrumador poder. Fue tu ser íntimo el que reaccionó, e hizo lo que no te atreviste hacer mientras aún dominabas tus sentidos._

 _Solamente cuando sentiste que todo estaba perdido y nada más quedaba, cuando te convenciste de que la habías perdido, sólo entonces liberaste a la bestia._

 _Y te salvaste. Y la condenaste a ella._

 _Una victoria amarga, porque lo único que realmente te importaba lo habías perdido. E inconscientemente culpaste a tu antiguo amor, cuando la única culpa de Sakura era que había estado allí para que posaras tus ojos en ella. Y lo que Hinata amó se volvió sagrado para ti, y el maldito que la maltrató toda su vida se volvió tu enemigo, uno al cual deseaste matar aunque era su padre._

 _Y tu dolor aumentaba con cada hora que pasaba, y no sabías porqué. Y tratabas de convencerte de que era sólo tu amiga, una a quien aceptaste unir tu vida ante todos cuando se supone que no era nadie, en una decisión que mataba cualquier esperanza que guardaras de un futuro junto a Sakura, rechazando así un ofrecimiento por el que antes de perder a la doncella Hyuga habrías dado todo._

 _Y tiraste toda tu vida a la basura, simplemente porque no podías con la culpa._

 _No te culpabas por su muerte, te culpabas por… alejarla de ti…"_

Obito elige ese momento para callar, comprendiendo por lo que percibe en la psique del muchacho que no necesita ahondar más, no cuando la culpa del discípulo de Kakashi hará el resto.

Naruto observa al falso Madara, y sin saber qué hacer con lo que siente comienza a mirar alrededor suyo, como si buscara una ayuda inexistente, deseando que los recuerdos y sentimientos que llenan ahora sus pensamientos dejen de estar allí. Duele, y sólo desea poder olvidar nuevamente, pensando que así logrará superar esa sensación de ahogo que sube por su garganta.

El muchacho se dobla sobre sus piernas, agachándose y encogiendo su cuerpo, como si tratara de protegerse: es el mismo gesto que tenía cuando era niño y el miedo lo superaba, y sin tener a quien recurrir sólo trataba de hacerse pequeño, insignificante, invisible. Porque los que lo lastimaban no podían alcanzarle si él simplemente se apartaba de sus vistas. Temblaba, mientras trataba de apretar el cabello sobre su frente con sus manos, como queriendo arrancarlo (siendo nada más que una mera proyección mental) y que el dolor físico le ayudara a ignorar el otro dolor que lo agobiaba, uno más profundo y más dañino, porque nada podía curarlo:

" _Yo… yo… no sabía lo que era el dolor. Toda mi vida crecí con el desprecio, pero nunca había sentido la pérdida. Luego, cuando perdí al abuelo y a Ero-sennin… fue horrible, y dolió mucho, pero al final lo acepté: era algo que podía pasar, una situación que me había planteado muchas veces; estaba preparado, y los tenía a ellos para apoyarme, a mis amigos. Pero cuando Hinata-chan se fue yo… no tenía a nadie…_

 _Todos sabían lo que Sandaime-ojiji y Jiraiya significaban para mi, y me consolaron por ello. Pero cuando ella se fue… nadie podía ayudarme, porque nadie sabía. Todos creyeron que era casi una extraña, y que lo que me golpeó de su muerte fue el que ocurrió ante mi, que yo no era más que un tonto sensible, que creía que era mi culpa y por eso me había afectado tanto. Y mi vergüenza fue más grande, y le insistí a todos que ella era sólo una amiga preciada… porque tenía vergüenza, porque le fallé…_

 _Lo sabía, de alguna manera siempre lo supe… ¿Cómo no saberlo? Sólo bastaba una mirada, el ver cómo agachaba su rostro sonrojada ante mi presencia, cómo sonreía cuando estaba cerca de mi… Una de las cosas buenas de que te crean un tonto es que puedes fingir que no te das cuenta de nada y nadie dudará de ti. Fui tan convincente que al final yo mismo me creí mi propio engaño._

 _Pero ella se fue y mi mentira comenzó a desmoronarse. Mis labios decían una cosa y mi corazón sentía otra._

 _Traté con todas mis fuerzas de no ceder, de mantener la mentira que había construido. Me quise convencer que todo eso ya no importaba, que ella ya se había ido, que era inalcanzable, como siempre lo había sido. Y besé sus fríos labios, pensando, creyendo que donde estuviera ella vería mi dolor, y aceptaría mi arrepentimiento, y me dejaría seguir con mi vida, y que lo que sentía en ese momento, el hueco que sentía en mi pecho, desaparecería. Hice todo lo posible por honrar su memoria porque se lo debía. Acepté lo que me dejó y todo lo que eso provocaría porque era todo lo que me quedaba de ella, y no me atrevía a rechazarla de nuevo._

 _Me fui de la aldea porque no soportaba estar allí, tan cerca de ella, simplemente porque no la merecía._

 _Y los sapos, mis amigos… ellos me dieron la oportunidad de sincerarme. Y me comprendieron, aceptando mis mentiras de como ella sólo era mi amiga y cómo había aceptado unir mi nombre al suyo para cumplir su deseo y poder tener sus ojos, como era su propósito. Soy un buen mentiroso… soy muy bueno mintiendo, pero lo sapos son especiales, y pueden ver el corazón de las personas; ellos siempre supieron que esa faceta de seductor y fiestero de mi maestro no era más que una careta que ocultaba su propia tristeza, así como supieron de inmediato que mis sentimientos por Hinata-chan eran diferentes a los que evidenciaban mis labios, a los que trataba de callar con licor de sapos porque mentían, repitiendo una y otro vez que sólo era una amiga, traicionándola como lo había hecho durante toda mi vida._

 _Y yo mismo comprendí esa noche que nunca la olvidaría, porque no quería olvidarla. Porque se lo debía: me negué a ser en su vida lo que debí ser por miedo, porque era débil, y mi carga sería llevarla en mi memoria por siempre._

 _Por eso me negué a separarme de ella cuando sabiendo lo que esa memoria dentro mio representaba Konan me ofreció liberarme de su presencia. Siempre supe que era malo permitirle estar allí, pero mi culpa era tanta y ella era tan dulce, tan comprensiva, tan amorosa, que tenerla allí diciéndome que no me había equivocado y que el error había sido de ella era liberador, y sentía cómo tan sólo con verla se aligeraba mi carga._

 _Era feliz viviendo una mentira y quise que durara para siempre. Y jugué un juego peligroso, un juego al que nunca me atreví a jugar mientras ella vivía: la enamoré, y en el proceso caí totalmente ante ella. Y no me importó, porque en el fondo era algo que siempre desee._

 _Y cuando al final se fue, dejándome por segunda vez, no pude evitar el pedirle perdón por el mayor error de mi vida. Sé que Hinata-chan no me entendió… o tal vez si lo hizo, y me amaba tanto que no fue capaz de recriminarme nada, callando para no decirme lo que yo ya sabía y me estaba matando: la traicioné, desde siempre, y fue necesaria su muerte para que entendiera el mal que le había hecho._

 _La verdad es que nunca la merecí._

 _Ahora sólo soy un maldito que vive con la tonta esperanza de regresarle a la vida, devolviéndole lo que sacrificó por mi, para luego apartarme de su camino, porque nunca merecí su sacrificio, ni su amor. Y quiero creer que esa no es sólo una ilusión, sino una meta que alcanzaré tarde o temprano. Solamente así me liberaré de mi pecado y podré continuar con mi vida, o lo que reste de ella… en realidad ya no me importa…_

 _Tan sólo espero que para cuando logre hacerlo tú ya estés en el infierno, Uchiha Obito…"_

Naruto, terminando su epifanía, se incorpora, con su ánimo recuperado y su voluntad restablecida.

Una lágrima corre por la mejilla del Maestro Sennin, mientras le dice al intruso que lo ha torturado de esa manera tan ruin: _"Ya no te queda nada, miserable. Fue un error usarla a ella para doblegar mi resistencia; nada de lo que puedas decir ahora podría afectarme"._ El Uchiha mayor, ignorando al reciente promesa de muerte del muchacho, sonríe satisfecho: _"Ya no será necesario. Mi copia ha encontrado lo que buscaba"._

* * *

Más adentro de la mente del jinchuriki la última muralla mental se derrumba ante la copia de Obito que luchaba por superarlo, dejándolo finalmente ante el sello que ocultaba al Kyubi de su percepción. Extrañamente, a pesar del enorme poder del zorro demonio y de que aquella era la última barrera que lo separaba de la bestia, Obito no podía aún sentir la fuerza del biju.

La barrera le recordaba a simple vista a la antigua jaula de la bestia con colas, la misma que le conoció cuando lo liberó de su anterior jinchuriki pelirroja (tal cual existía antes de que Naruto la cambiara por influencia de Hinata). Aquello no tenía sentido, y el falso Madara enfocó su byakugan buscando el engaño: toda esa celda no era más que una mentira, que ocultaba el punto en que estaba el sello de apertura de la protección de la bestia; un solo golpe de chakra de las manos del Uchiha desmoronó la ilusión, evidenciando un pilar de piedra, perfectamente circular y que se alzaba un metro desde el suelo.

Al acercarse al monolito Obito pudo ver un dibujo grabado en la superficie perfectamente plana de roca: un sapo sentado que entre sus manos tenía un pergamino abierto que tenía en él escrito un solo kanji: "abrir". El pelinegro no pudo evitar sonreír: incluso en esas circunstancias la personalidad infantil de Naruto se evidenciaba.

Una última revisión con sus dos dojutsus le mostró que no había nada más después de ese punto. Aquél debía ser el lugar.

Obito concentró su chakra en su índice derecho, a fin de tocar el pergamino grabado y poder forzar la liberación del sello protector. Seguramente le tomaría varios minutos, que allí dentro sería el equivalente a horas, pero una vez hecho el nueve colas estaría finalmente al alcance de su sharingan.

Justo cuando iba a tocar el dibujo un sapo se materializa allí; de apenas diez centímetros y de color naranja, el sapito salta del suelo al monolito, desde cuyo borde le advierte al Akatsuki: _"No deberías hacer eso. Algo muy malo pasará si tocas allí"_ ; Obito toca el grabado, mientras le dice a la aparición: _"Eso es justo lo que quiero"_.

El sello brilla, reaccionando al chakra del invasor. El sapito naranja, como si pretendiera distraerlo, le escupe a los ojos. La baba, pegajosa y densa, molesta al falso Madara, quien aplasta al sapo sin contemplaciones, para luego limpiarse la baba de la cara mientras su dedo seguía en el monolito, canalizando su chakra para superar aquél último sello.

Algo sucede, y todo el lugar tiembla.

* * *

El Naruto dentro de su mente ve con malicia al Obito que tiene frente a él, sintiendo que lo sucedido compensa en algo el mal trago que ese infeliz le ha hecho pasar. El rubio sonríe mientras le dice al invasor: _"Tu copia mató al guardián de mi mente… ahora estás acabado"_ ; el portador de los dos dojutsus le responde con desprecio: _"No importa, antes de que suceda cualquier cosa habré terminado"_.

En eso, todo el lugar brilla con una fuerte luz naranja.

Sin saber que sucede, el falso Madara sólo escucha como el rubio se despide. Sorprendido, el líder de Akatsuki ve como algo se le abalanza encima: una ola de energía naranja, que satura el lugar sofocándolo. A modo de despedida el Naruto mental, quien parece insensible a lo que sucede en ese lugar, le dice: _"Tu copia busca lo que no existe"_.

* * *

Obito, insensible a cómo todo alrededor suyo parecía querer desmoronarse, mantenía su mano cargada de chakra sobre el grabado, esperando que los sellos protectores que ocultaban al nueve colas cedieran de una buena vez. Sus progresos habían sido muy rápidos, y sello a sello van apareciendo en el aire frente a él antes de desmoronarse ante sus habilidades.

Finalmente el último sello, uno en extremo complejo. El falso Madara tuvo que colocar sus dos manos sobre el grabado, concentrándose en poder descifrar su protección; sabía que la copia de su conciencia que estaba entreteniendo a Naruto había sido ya destruida y existía la posibilidad de que el subconsciente del chico o ese colapso mental desatado con la destrucción del guardián del sello lo alcanzara y todo el trabajo que lo había llevado hasta allí se perdiera. De allí su premura por acabar lo antes posible.

Hasta que lo consigue

El sello protector desaparece, y una oración se hace visible en el aire, con una instrucción final: _"Invócalo enunciando su verdadero nombre"_. Esa era la última barrera, la clave para desbaratar aquél poderoso jutsu de cifrado mental, detrás del cual estaba el espacio aislado donde el gran poder del nueve colas le esperaba. Un nombre que se supone sólo conocía su carcelero, pero que gracias a lo que había visto dentro de la mente del chico él también sabía. Y Obito sonrió con seguridad, mientras pronunció una sola palabra, la que se supone traería a su presa ante él: _"Kurama"_.

El sello desaparece y la habitación muta, transformándose en un cuarto muy alto y amplio, de paredes cristalinas. Y sucede.

Desde todas partes surgen finas estacas de cristal, que tratan de alcanzar al portador de los dos dojutsus: es una trampa. Pero eso no tiene sentido, no cuando se encuentra en la parte más profunda de la mente de Naruto y todos los secretos del chico están a su alcance: No hay otro lugar donde el secreto de la guarida del nueve colas pueda estar escondido.

Con esfuerzo logra esquivar las primeras estacas, cuyas puntas se rompen al chocar contra el suelo; las estacas aumentan en número y tamaño y cortan los espacios de Obito para escapar. Una de las estacas de cristal traslúcido le atraviesa el hombro izquierdo desde el techo, inmovilizándolo; el dolor que siente el falso Madara aumenta al verse alcanzado desde todas partes, mientras las estacas le atraviesan impunemente.

Viéndose atrapado y a sabiendas de que pronto caerá, el portador de los dos dojutsus decide explorar ese lugar, tratando de descubrir aquello que se le ha pasado por alto. Una última lanza le atraviesa la cabeza desde atrás, matando a la copia y devolviendo su conciencia al exterior.

* * *

" _Maldición, eso dolió…"_

En el mundo real Naruto, consciente gracias a la caída de la última copia mental del Uchiha mayor dentro suyo pero todavía sujeto firmemente por su enemigo, se queda mirando el rostro de Obito, quien se queja de lo que le ha sucedido dentro de la cabeza del muchacho.

El falso Madara logra ver entre todo el agotamiento del chico su rostro de satisfacción.

Naruto está evidentemente satisfecho de que sus preparativos para mantenerlo lejos del Kyubi hayan funcionado. La verdad de todo, que ahora le es evidente al líder de Akatsuki, le hace hablarle: _"No lo tienes, ¿verdad? Nunca estuvo allí… Realmente me la jugaste; bien hecho, hijo de mi maestro"_ ; el rubio, apenas sacando la voz, le contestó: _"Así es. El contenedor donde tengo al zorro está más allá del alcance de cualquiera. Sabía que podías ver en mi cabeza, por lo que no podía ser yo quien tuviera la llave para liberarlo"_. Obito desvía su mirada, pensando, mientras le reclama al joven: _"Y se la diste al Kyubi… algo bastante estúpido si me permites decirlo: te has privado de poder recurrir a la bestia por si te ves en problemas, y el biju no tiene forma de saber que estás en peligro para abrir su celda por si mismo, a menos que te mueras, claro está"_ ; Naruto niega con su cabeza, mientras responde: _"No. Desde que elegí enfrentarte sabía que lo haría sólo. No sacrificaré a ninguno de mis amigos por mi; no, mi vida no vale la de ninguno de ellos, y si debo morir para protegerlos de ti lo haré sin dudarlo"_.

Obito, extrañado por el tono altivo de las palabras del rubio se quedó mirándolo, mientras pensaba en qué se ocultaba detrás de las palabras del muchacho. Obviamente el zorro demonio estaba más allá de su alcance, y Naruto se había puesto en una situación en que la única forma de conseguir a su bestia con colas era matarlo y esperar a que ésta reencarnara, tiempo en que él se debilitaría mientras sus enemigos se hacían más fuertes. Y se planteó el problema directamente: ¿Debía matar a Naruto, aprovechar su ausencia y acabar con todos aquellos que podían ser una amenaza? No tenía ya ni aliados ni ejército, y no estaba en condiciones de acabar con todos por si solo; ¿a cuantos tendría que matar? ¿uno, dos, diez millones? Sabía, por lo que había visto en todos esos años de preparación, que inevitablemente surgirían otros con el poder y la voluntad de oponersele, y simplemente acabar con todo el mundo, ahora que no había quien le hiciera frente, no era una opción: exterminar a la humanidad sólo le privaría de la fuerza de quienes estaban destinados a alimentar su jutsu final, aquél que le daría el poder para alcanzar sus sueños.

El poder por el cual había luchado todos esos años desde que la muerte de Rin lo puso en el camino para completar esa búsqueda.

Quizás debía mostrarle finalmente aquello que había preparado en los días pasados, una sorpresa que reservaba para terminar de romper el espíritu del muchacho, lo que se supone sería su tortura final. Lo que para Naruto sería una verdad que acabaría con sus esperanzas.

Naruto ve cómo Obito trata nuevamente de entrar en su mente. _"No conseguirás nada allí dentro"_ , le dice el rubio, pero el Uchiha mayor simplemente responde: _"No soy tan inconsciente como para pretender repetir mis errores, Naruto. Tan sólo deseo mostrarte algo que me reservaba para cuando tuviese ya al Kyubi en mi poder y, contigo al borde de la muerte, revelarte lo que oculté de todos, a fin de hacerte comprender que en realidad nunca tuviste oportunidad en contra mía. Ahora deja que te enseñe algo; te prometo que será bastante… ilustrativo"._

* * *

Nuevamente dentro de la cabeza de Naruto, el rubio sólo atina a mostrar un rostro de frustración, mientras le reclama a su enemigo:

\- Todo este ajetreo me tiene aburrido. Sería mejor que me mataras de una buena vez en lugar de someterme a este ir y venir.

\- Oh, te aseguro que esta será la última vez, porque después de ésto… pues, nada. No quedará nada que pueda mostrarte. Considera ésto como un pago por todo lo que me enseñaste.

\- Gracias.

\- De nada. Me aseguré de dejar lo mejor para el final, Naruto-kun.

\- Imbécil.

Unas cadenas surgen del suelo, amarrando los brazos y piernas del rubio: el poder de Obito dentro de su cabeza es tal que incluso puede controlar la forma en que el cuarto donde ambos se encuentran se materializa ante ellos:

\- Bien. No quiero que te alborotes cuando veas lo que nos espera allá arriba.

\- ¿Tus monigotes blancos? Para estas alturas deben haber sido eliminados por mis amigos.

\- Si, es cierto… reconozco que mis zetsus blancos no son rivales para ese equipo que te has armado, pero… no todo se reduce a ellos, ¿verdad?

\- ¿El Gedo Mazo? No, no te arriesgarías a usar al contenedor de los biju. No importa lo fuerte que sea, ante ellos terminaría capturado o destruido y lo perderías todo. Eso sería un movimiento muy tonto y tú no lo eres tanto.

\- Tienes razón, pero hay algo todavía, otra cosa más… ¿O pensabas que no obtendría nada de mi alianza con Kabuto salvo por sus peones? ¿Realmente crees que ese miserable me regaló a los cuatro revividos que los enfrentaron en un acto de suprema generosidad? No, Naruto, el control de esos cuatro lo obtuve por mis propios medios… y conseguí algo más, como verás ahora.

Viendo que su presa parece confundida ante sus palabras, el portador de los dos dojutsus le dice con malicia: _"¿Acaso creías que no tendría un plan de respaldo?"._ Tras pronunciar esas palabras Obito refuerza el enlace entre su mente y la de Naruto, a fin de compartir con él algo que terminará por acabar con sus esperanzas, una visión de días pasados…

 _Es la noche del día de la batalla en la Hierba. Zetsu entrega a su superior un papel, escrito de su puño y letra, que contiene las instrucciones para crear los pergaminos de control para así liberar a sus escoltas muertos vivientes del control de Kabuto y pasarlos al suyo…_

 _Una de las salas del destruido cuartel de Akatsuki… mientras los kunai con sus pergaminos de control son colocados en las nucas de Sasori, Deidara, Kakuzu y Nagato, el enmascarado no puede evitar recordar una de sus reuniones con el sennin de las serpientes, en donde fingiendo curiosidad le pidió le mostrara cómo creaba a un nuevo revivido, y el discípulo de Orochimaru, confiando en que con sólo ver el proceso nadie podría replicar la técnica, se lo mostró, y mientras Kabuto se regodeaba en el rostro de dolor de la muchacha utilizada mientras su cuerpo era transformado en el recipiente de otro de sus peones, el secreto byakugan del falso Madara le mostraba todo aquello que ese incauto creía ocultar de su vista, de cómo el chakra era moldeado dentro del cuerpo antes de posarse cobre el sello dibujado, que quedó al detalle en su memoria. Y con lo que le ha traído su espía esa noche ya tiene todo lo que necesita…_

 _Zetsu se ha ido: es tiempo de actuar. Necesita ser cuidadoso, a fin de no evidenciar sus planes con nadie… En uno de sus cuartos ocultos de la ya desocupada guarida, junto a sus viejas ropas, aquello que le ocultó a Kabuto cuando acordaron esa incómoda pero provechosa alianza: un guante ensangrentado, suficiente material para cumplir su deseo… aún podía sentir en sus dedos la carne de esa atrevida que casi lo mata; aquello sería una venganza perfecta por el atrevimiento de esa impertinente…_

… _La noche de la batalla en las cinco aldeas. Kabuto ha huido de su presencia, moribundo; Zetsu ya ha sido enviado lejos, a la caza del joven Uchiha. Está sólo, finalmente…_

 _Konoha. Una pequeña distracción ha alejado a los sapos que custodian el cementerio, pero será por poco tiempo… Una tumba, cuya propietaria observa su profanación desde su rostro esculpido en la montaña; un rápido movimiento, tomando suficiente de ella para cumplir con su deseo, borrando de inmediato las huellas de su intrusión a fin de no ser descubierto…_

 _Ame. Nadie vigila las aguas en cuyo lecho descansa el preciado cuerpo… su byakugan le permite ver sus restos, incluso a esa profundidad; han pasado meses, pero aún hay entre sus ropas destruidas y su cadavérico rostro suficiente para traerlo de vuelta…_

 _Una pequeña casa de campo… tres niños tiemblan, amarrados y amordazados, a unos metros de los cuerpos decapitados de sus padres. A los pies de Obito tres pergaminos, a cuyo lado hay tres sellos de control. Saca de entre sus ropas los recipientes en donde guarda el último ingrediente para la invocación: sangre de la sirviente de Pain; piel de la Princesa Babosa; carne putrefacta del maestro de su maestro… la transformación está completa, y los invocados, con el pergamino de control dentro de ellos, esperan las órdenes de su nuevo amo…_

" _¡MALDITO! ¡NO PUEDES HABERTE ATREVIDO!"_

Naruto está furioso, y tira de sus ataduras a fin de liberar su mente. El falso Madara le mira con desprecio, mientras le dice: _"Agradece que tu Hinata era una debilucha y no tenía ningún interés para mi como para perder el tiempo trayéndola de vuelta. Yo no soy como esa serpiente de Kabuto, capaz de jugar con las emociones de mis enemigos porque sí; si escogí a esos tres fue sólo porque reconozco su fuerza, pero personalmente no tengo nada contra ninguno de ellos… quizás contra Konan, pero pretendo ser magnánimo con sus ofensas en mi contra. Además, si traía a tu esposa estaría haciendo todo el trabajo sucio necesario para revivirla y, personalmente, prefiero que seas tú quien deba ensuciarse con eso… aunque, claro, ya nunca tendrás esa oportunidad"._

Obito, siempre dentro de la cabeza del rubio, hace ademán de estar mirando al cielo, mientras le dice a su prisionero: _"Si pudieras usar tu byakugan verías lo que yo veo ahora, el cómo esos tres acaban con aquellos que dejaste solos, creyendo que podrías derrotarme por ti mismo y que allí donde los abandonaste estarían seguros. Preferiste tu venganza a sus vidas, y esos sapos y sus compañeros humanos han pagado el precio de tu error"._

Naruto se mueve frenético, tirando de sus ataduras mentales con furia manifiesta. Sus brazos y piernas encadenados son desgarrados por la dureza de sus amarras, pero el joven sennin sólo atina a tirar con más fuerza. La ira bulle en sus ojos azules, evocando en ellos un deseo de venganza porque el maldito que lo tiene retenido se ha atrevido a mancillar sus más sagradas memorias, aquellos a quienes debe todo lo que es.

El falso Madara siente como aquél espacio mental parece pronto a caer, por lo que elige salir de allí antes de que eso suceda.

* * *

Obito observa el cuerpo de su prisionero, el que inconsciente hace fluir su chakra hacia afuera, como si en su actual estado mental fuese incapaz de controlar su propio poder. Decide hablarle a un ausente Naruto: _"Supuse que al revelarte mi carta de triunfo forzarías al nueve colas a salir de su escondite para liberarte, como lo hiciste cuando enfrentaste a Pain, pero por lo visto lo que decías de no tener forma de contactar a tu bestia era cierto. Es una pena… lo mejor será enviarte de una buena vez a la dimensión del Kamui, con tu mente encerrada en mi genjutsu. Dejaré que tu cuerpo se seque y tus fuerzas desaparezcan, y cuando la sed y el hambre acaben con tu resistencia volveremos a jugar, Uzumaki Naruto..."_

El falso Madara suelta al rubio, quien permanece inmóvil, de pie y sin más reacción que ese flujo descontrolado de chakra que no hace nada más que debilitarlo. Piensa un par de segundos y se decide: sin la menor duda hace que sus ramas negras estrechen el brazo derecho del chico, desde el antebrazo hasta las falanges, y de un rápido y firme movimiento aprieta, logrando que la extremidad se rompa en varios puntos diferentes, incluso los dedos, pero sin llegar a cortar la piel. Unos pequeños hematomas que se ven en algunas zonas de la ahora inutilizada parte del cuerpo del muchacho son todo lo que queda de su ataque.

Estrecha el segundo brazo, el izquierdo, mientras le dice al rubio: _"No es nada personal, sólo me aseguro de que no puedas hacer nada en caso de que despiertes"_ ; una voz, firme y decidida, detiene a Obito cuando sus ramas están a centímetros del brazo aún sano: _"Entiendo… esto tampoco es personal"._

Una fuerte patada impacta al distraído Akatsuki, que lo lanza a varios metros, incrustándolo contra la pared del oscuro cuarto. El falso Madara mira el rostro de quien debería estar inconsciente: Naruto lo mira con sus dos ojos abiertos; el aura de chakra del chico ha desaparecido, mientras el muchacho activa su modo sennin con la escasa energía natural presente en ese lúgubre lugar gracias al tiempo transcurrido y canaliza chakra natural a su brazo inutilizado para atenuar el dolor que siente en el mismo.

El Maestro Sennin activa su byakugan con esfuerzo, usando su mano izquierda. Aumentando su sensibilidad gracias a su senjutsu logra superar las protecciones de la guarida, viendo con su dojutsu la verdad de lo que su enemigo le ha dicho: no lo nota con claridad, pero las firmas de chakra extrañas que logra percibir le son demasiado familiares.

Antes de que el Uchiha mayor logre alcanzarlo Naruto lanza su kunai de acero blanco en dirección al campo de batalla en la superficie, cargado con un poder tal que el arma arrojadiza logra traspasar las capas de dura roca que separan ese lugar de su destino.

El rubio desaparece, tele-transportándose hacia donde sus compañeros pelean contra un enemigo demasiado poderoso para ellos.

Obito, viendo como el chico ha huido, se sacude las ropas, pensando: _"No importa que te hayas ido, Naruto. Todo lo que haces sólo es parte de mi plan. Si yo no lo deseo, no podrás nunca superar lo que te espera allí arriba."_

* * *

La escena es desoladora.

El Maestro Sennin aprieta el kunai blanco en su mano, mientras su byakugan le muestra aquello que está más allá de su cansado ojo izquierdo. Aquello que nunca deseo ver.

Gamatatsu está en el suelo, con la mirada perdida y ya sin vida; su cuello seccionado ha dejado un rastro de sangre por debajo de su cuerpo, mojando su espalda.

Kenshin tiene una pierna cortada, a la altura de la rodilla, pero se niega a irse de allí mientras contiene a los cientos de zetsus blancos sobrevivientes de aquella carnicería y que, sin más que hacer, tratan de terminar con el sapo que ya está casi acabado.

Gamaren se enfrenta a Tsunade, quien gracias a su velocidad y al uso del _byakugo_ logra emular las capacidades de la enorme sapo de la lanza.

Gamakishi, algo alejado del cuerpo de su hermano, está recibiendo limpiamente los ataques de viento de Jiraiya, quien en ese preciso momento creaba un Odama Rasengan e impactaba en pleno estómago del colosal sapo, pulverizando su armadura y lanzando al batracio a unas decenas de metros.

Y ella… Konan, que se mantiene a casi treinta metros sobre el suelo, sosteniéndose con sus alas y guiando un par de copias de origami del rubio, las que combaten contra un sangrante Chojuro, cuyo rostro está cubierto de rojo y apenas logra ver, y un Sasuke que, en el límite de su agotamiento, apenas logra sostener su Susanoo esquelético a fin de contener con él los ataques de papel de la revivida peliazul y de sus peones.

Naruto duda: ¿a quien…? ¿a quien debe ayudar? ¿a quien sacrificar?

Konan desaparece de los cielos, dejando a sus copias de papel entreteniendo a los dos jóvenes, reapareciendo sobre el cuerpo del ahora derribado primogénito de Gamabunta. Los ojos grises de la Akatsuki se fijan en el rostro cansado del sapo, mientras ella levanta su brazo derecho al cielo; al instante se desprenden del cuerpo de la revivida cientos de hojas de papel, las que se reúnen y re-ensamblan alrededor de la extremidad alzada y hacia arriba, tomando la forma de una gigantesca hoja, como una guadaña, de casi cinco metros de largo.

El rubio comprende lo que sucederá: Kishi no tiene tiempo.

El Maestro Sennin corre, ignorando el dolor de su brazo inútil, pero su carrera es interceptada por su revivido padrino, su maestro. Presuroso, el muchacho suelta el kunai de acero blanco, dejando que caiga al suelo, y genera un _Odama Rasen_ con su mano útil, siempre en movimiento, a fin de apartar a su oponente del camino. El ermitaño sapo se para delante del rubio, formando dos rasengan, uno en cada mano, listo para el choque.

Naruto ataca: _¡HAZTE A UN LADO, MALDICIÓN!_

Se frena.

El rostro muerto y frío de su maestro, de quien fuera un segundo padre para él, le impulsa a detener su propio ataque a centímetros del cuerpo del revivido. El pecho de Naruto duele y el chico, incapaz de usar un ataque que extermina a su blanco en Ero-sennin, deja que su jutsu se disgregue.

Sabe que ese no es el verdadero Jiraiya, que es un error y que no debería sentir compasión, que debería aplastarlo sin contemplaciones, pero simplemente no puede hacerlo.

El sonido del aire siendo cortado. El papel que, fortalecido con chakra, secciona cual acero la húmeda piel del caído. La sangre que fría salta mientras la hoja asesina se tiñe de carmesí. El ojo blanco que le muestra al _Densetsu no Sennin_ lo que su momento de duda ha provocado.

Un amigo menos.

Dos rasengan que impactan en pleno pecho del líder del Ejército Gama, lanzándolo lejos. Un dolor en su carne que es apagado por el estremecimiento que los ojos llorosos de Ren-chan le provocan, justo antes de que Godaime Hokage, rodeada de un manto de chakra raiton, atraviese el pecho de la combatiente, quien cae al suelo, golpeando duramente el mismo, ya sin vida.

Y mientras su cuerpo cae al suelo producto del ataque de su maestro, Naruto ve como el rostro de Koji muta, mientras es llenado por una ira tal que lo impulsa a querer vengar a su hermana caída con una técnica final, dejando que los zetsus blancos lo despedacen poco a poco mientras se concentra en reunir su chakra en su pecho para luego, con lo último de sus fuerzas, atacarse a si mismo con la técnica de su tío y provocar la destrucción de su cuerpo, creando así una explosión colosal que lo pulveriza a él y a los cientos de zetsus blancos que aún quedaban en el campo de batalla, a los revividos y que lanza a los tres humanos allí presentes lejos.

.

.

.

Una mano lo sostuvo de sus manchadas ropas, levantándolo del suelo y provocando que la tierra que lo cubría en parte escurriera hacia abajo. La mano que lo sostenía lo alzó hasta colocar su rostro frente a su dueño, quien miró con desgana al casi inconsciente rubio: afortunadamente había sobrevivido a esa bestial explosión provocada por el moribundo sapo de armadura.

Lástima que los zetsus blancos no hubiesen tenido la misma fortuna.

Aunque no era algo que preocupara a Obito, no cuando ya no necesitaba de esos inútiles. Y es que sus tres revividos, cuyos cuerpos capturados por la técnica final del espadachín sapo se habían ya reconstruido, se habían mostrado imparables, un equipo de ensueño.

Sus guardianes definitivos.

Por un momento había pensado en buscar la forma de traer a Orochimaru de entre los muertos y, así, no requerir de la compañera de Pain, pero Konan le había sorprendido, evidenciando en esa batalla que lo que le mostró esa vez en la frontera de la Lluvia con el Fuego no había sido un accidente: la mujer era fuerte, quizás más que los mismos sannin.

No había rastros de Sasuke, cuyo débil chakra era en esos momentos indetectable para el falso Madara, no cuando la perturbación causada por el ataque del sapo saturaba aún el ambiente. Chojuro, en cambio, estaba tirado más lejos, sangrando por varias partes de su cuerpo, seguramente próximo a exhalar su último aliento; pero el Uchiha mayor no correría riesgos: Jiraiya fue enviado a terminar con el shinobigatana.

Naruto reaccionó, todavía sujeto por el portador de los dos dojutsus, quien al notar como su presa finalmente despertaba lo dejó caer al suelo pesadamente, como si ya no le preocupara lo que el chico pudiera hacer. El pelinegro ve como el Maestro Sennin toca sus ojos, como si no creyera que Obito no ha aprovechado la oportunidad para privarlo de su byakugan, por lo que le dice: _"No querías que te perdieras ésto, no sea que si sólo te lo cuento pienses que he mentido, Naruto"._

Todavía demasiado débil luego del golpe que le ha supuesto la onda de choque del ataque final de Kenshin, el rubio sólo puede ver lo que ocurre sin poder hacer nada: el ermitaño sapo toma a un desarmado Chojuro de la garganta, levantándolo sobre su cabeza, como si pretendiera romper el cuello del de lentes. La mano derecha de Chojuro está extraña, como si tratara de formar un puño y no pudiera, y el joven se ve tenso, como si la presión que siente en su cuello fuese demasiada.

Jiraiya aumente la fuerza, apretando más y más, pero el cuerpo del espadachín es más resistente de lo que suponía, y sus músculos endurecidos con el poco chakra que le resta al escolta de la Mizukage todavía resisten la presión del revivido. En eso un movimiento rápido del de lentes evidencia su último ataque: coge con su izquierda el brazo que Jiraiya tiene libre, a fin de que no pueda utilizarlo para defenderse; veloz su puño derecho se alza, evidenciando la empuñadura de su katana larga y plateada, la que se materializa justo antes de entrar en el pecho del revivido. Sin fuerzas para alcanzar el cuello del revivido, Chojuro trata de alcanzar el corazón del peliplateado, pero falla por centímetros, pudiendo sólo perforar el pulmón izquierdo de su capturador. Ya sin fuerzas, el chico suelta su _Otohime_ : _"Mierda… con lo que me costó camuflar mi espada… creí que ese maldito de Madara me acabaría en persona y allí tendría mi oportunidad, pero veo que no soy lo suficientemente valioso como para que se tome esa molestia conmigo..."_

Naruto ve cómo el rostro de Jiraiya cambia, adoptando las señas del modo sabio: su maestro busca aumentar su fuerza, a fin de superar la resistencia del inútil que ha desperdiciado su último ataque con él. Esa nueva fuerza, sumada al desvanecimiento de las últimas reservas de chakra del shinobigatana, sellan el destino del ninja de Kirigakure. El joven, resignado, eleva su mirada al horizonte, buscando el oriente, hacia donde debe estar ella: _"… perdóname… Mei"_.

El sonido de un cuello roto. Un cuerpo que cae al suelo, sin vida, cuya cabeza, ya sin sustento, cuelga hacia un lado, mostrando unos ojos abiertos y un hilo de sangre brotando de su nariz y su boca.

Duele. Es el dolor por una nueva pérdida que embarga el espíritu del Maestro Sennin.

Naruto se levanta apenas, incapaz de poder luchar. Las últimas palabras de quien llegó a prestarle su fuerza y cuya muerte ha visto con sus propios ojos lo turban; no puede evitar recordar las palabras de desesperación de la Mizukage cuando lo creyó perdido y pudo comprender lo que existía entre ellos. Y ahora el miedo de esa mujer se ha transformado en realidad… por su culpa.

Obito observa como a casi quinientos metros de donde se encuentra, más allá de donde Jiraiya ha acabado con el espadachín de la Niebla, bajo una pila de escombros de roca y tierra, se encuentra el cuerpo de Uchiha Sasuke, el que ha comenzado a moverse como si intentara salir de allí.

Naruto nota como el líder de Akatsuki le ordena a Tsunade que se mueva a donde espera el último Uchiha, a fin de eliminarlo definitivamente. En otras circunstancias hubiese preferido acabar con el muchacho en persona, pero no se arriesgará a que el hermano de Itachi le tenga preparada alguna sorpresa como la que ocultaba el shinobi de Kiri.

Godaime Hokage se aproxima a su destino a trote ligero, manteniendo la vista y sus sentidos fijos en el montículo donde se debe encontrar su blanco. El rubio trata de moverse, levantándose apenas: sus propias heridas superan las capacidades regenerativas de su cuerpo, privado del chakra del nueve colas y con tan sólo un poco de chakra natural para reforzarlo; trata de concentrarse, a fin de regenerar sus reservas de energía natural, pero se encuentra tan alterado que hacer aquello parece ser una tarea imposible.

Un movimiento en las piedras; el Uchiha caído parece querer levantarse. La Quinta se detiene, preparando su cuerpo para un eventual ataque del pelinegro todavía sepultado.

Una explosión. Sasuke emerge de golpe de debajo de la tierra, evidenciando su cuerpo lastimado y sanguinolento. El joven es insensible a sus heridas y corre, como si tratara de alcanzar a Naruto.

Un segundo Sasuke surge, el que no corre sino que hace surgir alrededor suyo la armadura espectral. El aura azul cubre al segundo Uchiha, creciendo y alcanzando rápidamente su forma completa. El colosal Tengu alado se alza, dentro del cual su invocador mira furioso en dirección hacia sus enemigos.

Tsunade elige interceptar al Sasuke que corre, concentrando su poder en su puño derecho e impactando en el suelo, a fin de cortar la carrera del muchacho. Una poderosa onda telúrica se expande por todo el campo de batalla, provocando olas de tierra que revientan y lanzan rocas fracturadas al cielo, llegando incluso al lugar donde los otros revividos, Naruto y Obito se encuentran.

El Maestro Sennin apenas logra permanecer en pie. Al otro extremo del ataque de la rubia revivida el Susanoo alado se eleva varios metros para escapar de la onda de choque del ataque de la Hokage. El Sasuke que corre se mueve veloz, saltando de lado a lado, por entre las rocas que vuelan y sobre ellas, mientras en su mano derecha concentra su chakra raiton, con sus ojos fijos en el falso Madara.

Obito no sabe cual de los dos es el real y cual la distracción, por lo que decide que ambos deben ser acabados. Jiraiya se une a la cacería del primer Sasuke, a fin de interrumpir su ataque.

El segundo Sasuke sólo espera, protegido por su ancestral guardián. Obito ordena a Konan que acabe con aquél, por lo que la peliazul deja su posición, a un par de decenas de metros de su controlador y su antiguo discípulo, elevándose con sus alas y dejando un rastro de papel mientras va al encuentro del gigante azul.

Jiraiya frena la carga del debilitado Uchiha, dando oportunidad a que una veloz Tsunade, quien ha incrementado su velocidad con chakra en sus piernas, sujete la mano atacante del pelinegro, obligando a que descargue su jutsu eléctrico en ella, quien gracias a su propia afinidad elemental canaliza esa enorme fuerza sin que logre dañarla. Sasuke, viendo su chidori destruido, retrocede como si buscara otra oportunidad.

Obito corre.

Mientras su otro yo era interceptado, el Sasuke dentro de Susanoo ha rápidamente generado un arco y flecha de chakra, el que apunta en un parpadeo, antes de que la compañera de Pain logre alcanzarlo.

Dispara.

Medio segundo después la flecha gigante impacta en el suelo, en el mismo lugar donde Naruto estaba de pie, esperando. El ataque crea un cráter enorme, pulverizando toda la zona: Sasuke, a sabiendas de que ya no pueden vencer, a hecho lo que debe hacerse, eligiendo eliminar a su amigo y, con él, al último biyu.

El polvo de la explosión se asienta y el joven Uchiha logra apenas ver cómo en aquél lugar donde la flecha a impactado permanecen en pie Naruto y Obito, a quien no había visto llegar junto al rubio: tan concentrado estaba en alcanzar al jinchuriki que no logró ver cómo el falso Madara, que desde el inicio pudo reconocer los movimientos de su enemigo, evitó todo simplemente tocando a Naruto y usando su kamui para volverlos a ambos intangibles en el preciso momento en que la flecha impactaba, evitando su muerte. El rostro de Naruto muestra frustración por el fracaso de su antiguo compañero de equipo, mientras el Uchiha mayor solamente exhibe burla en el suyo.

Konan llega donde Susanoo cuando éste comienza a perder su forma, debilitado por su último infructuoso ataque. Las alas del coloso desaparecen, así como su armadura; Sasuke lo reduce a su forma esquelética, a nada más que el torso, cabeza y brazos, a fin de aguantar las embestidas de la revivida. La peliazul, con un simple ademán de su mano, provoca que de su cuerpo se desprendan cientos de hojas de papel, las que vuelan posicionándose alrededor de la defensa perfecta del pelinegro, mismas que ocupando posición se doblan a si mismas, adoptando la forma de cuchillas de papel,

Konan se posa en tierra, desarmando sus alas y haciendo que el papel que las forma vuelva a su cuerpo y, con un simple ademán de su mano, hace que sus armas de origami ataquen. Como lluvia las cuchillas golpean el aura protectora del joven Uchiha, que al principio parecen no hacer mella en el mismo, pero que rápidamente comienzan a evidenciar la escasa energía puesta en la defensa, con lo que poco a poco ese Susanoo limitado mengua, mientras Sasuke sólo se queda allí, como si ya no tuviera opciones.

Obito observa a sus enemigos: el que trató de alcanzarlos a pie tan sólo se defiende, esquivando como si no fuese más de un clon de sombras, tratando de evitar el golpe que lo hará desaparecer; el otro, cuya defensa pronto caerá ante los repetidos ataques de las armas de Konan, seguramente guardando sus fuerzas hasta poder plantear una nueva estrategia.

El falso Madara observa a Naruto, quien luego de haber sido salvado por su enemigo no parece tener claro qué hacer. Obito se convence que el muchacho está acabado y ya no es una amenaza, por lo que se mueve para apoyar a la peliazul apenas la protección de Sasuke caiga, a fin de asegurar su muerte.

Algo sucede.

Susanoo desaparece. Sasuke se mueve con dificultad, esquivando las cuchillas de papel de la revivida, usando su velocidad y las capacidades predictivas de su Mangekyo Sharingan para evitar ser herido. Obito acelera, mientras genera una lanza de madera a fin de atravesar el corazón de su enemigo.

El Uchiha mayor salta, listo para acabar con el hermano de Itachi.

Naruto se mueve, pero no trata de salvar a su compañero, sino que hace aparecer un pergamino gigantesco, cortando su dedo índice derecho y rallando su superficie: "Fuego". La palabra escrita, un sello de fuinjutsu, es cargado con chakra por el rubio, provocando que el pergamino sagrado de invocación de los sapos se destruya: Naruto sabe que el Gran Sapo Sabio debe estar viendo todo y no puede arriesgarse a que él o cualquiera de los sapos que aún están en Myobokuzan usen la invocación inversa para salvarlo, sacándolo del campo de batalla, no cuando aún queda algo que debe hacer.

Obito decide ignorar el movimiento del jinchuriki, a fin de enfocarse en acabar con el pelinegro. El líder de Akatsuki ve como Naruto, desembarazado del pergamino, trata de hacer un sello hiraishin, seguramente para ayudar a su compañero, evitando su muerte. El Falso Madara acelera, lanzándose contra un ya indefenso Sasuke.

Ni la velocidad ni el dojutsu del Uchiha menor es suficiente para evitar a un enemigo que lo supera en todo: la lanza del líder del Akatsuki impacta en el pecho del chico, haciendo que el líder Uchiha estalle en una nube de humo.

Y el portador de los dos dojutsus comprende, finalmente. Obito enfoca su byakugan en quien pensó era el clon, notando una tenue marca de chakra en el mismo, una que no ha percibido antes debido a los enormes chakras allí existentes: ese Sasuke aún carga con él la marca del jutsu del Dios del Trueno que Naruto le colocó al inicio de su pelea.

Naruto termina su jutsu, un hiraishin inverso, que mueve a Sasuke a su posición. Ahora los dos amigos están juntos, con ninguno de sus enemigos en las proximidades. El rubio mira a Sasuke, mientras le dice: _"Hazlo"._

El jounin pelinegro, el último miembro del equipo del Maestro Sennin, genera alrededor de ambos un nuevo Susanoo; es tan sólo el torso y la caja torácica del mismo, a fin de precaver algún ataque a distancia que pretenda interrumpirlos. Veloz, el líder Uchiha saca su chokuto de su espalda, a fin de acabar con la vida del rubio con ella.

Obito, que desde un par de cientos de metros ve a esos dos allí encerrados, piensa en la forma de detenerlos. Pero es Konan la que se le adelanta, usando uno de los papeles que dejó caer al cargar contra el Sasuke del Susanoo gigante para moverse cerca de ambos jóvenes, usando su técnica de teletransportación, disgregando su cuerpo y materializándose a menos de diez metros de la protección del pelinegro.

Sasuke ve como la peliazul aparece cerca de ellos, pero decide ignorarla, mientras apunta su espada negra al pecho de su amigo. Naruto cierra los ojos, a fin de facilitarle las cosas a su ex-compañero del equipo siete.

La punta de la espada negra toca al rubio, dejando correr un pequeño hilo de sangre.

Nada pasa.

Naruto abre sus ojos, viendo cómo un acongojado Sasuke mira el lugar donde su acero presiona la carne del Maestro Sennin. Afuera de la protección del aura azul, Konan se mueve.

" _¡HAZLO YA!"_

Sasuke, reaccionando a las palabras de su amigo, presiona a fin de terminar con su tarea.

La herida atraviesa el pecho del joven, traspasándolo.

La espada negra cae, mientras su portador es empujado hacia atrás y el Susanoo parcial se desmorona. Naruto se gira, mientras ve a su antigua maestra, de cuyo brazo se extiende el arma asesina: la kunoichi ha superado la defensa perfecta con una lanza de papel que a medida que el fuego azul de Susanoo la consumía era reemplazada por la revivida, y que como un taladro en apenas un segundo traspasó esa ya débil protección y pudo dar alcance al último Uchiha, derribándolo antes de que éste acabara con su tarea.

Sin esperar una orden de su amo, la peliazul regenera sus alas, elevándose a fin de dar el golpe final al caído pelinegro. Naruto, en el límite de sus fuerzas, se interpone entre ella y su compañero cuando decenas de hojas de papel cortante se desprenden de las alas de la Akatsuki, listas para rebanar el cuerpo de Sasuke. Pero el gesto del rubio es inútil: el papel que lo golpea rebota, como si fuese algodón suave, sin hacerle el menor daño, mientras las que pasan alrededor del chico alcanzan al pelinegro que, inconsciente, es seccionado desde todas direcciones por el papel acerado que, manejado por Konan tan sólo con su mente, reduce al hermano de Itachi a nada más que un montón de trozos sanguinolentos e irreconocibles.

Naruto, que aún de espaldas al cuerpo de su amigo ha visto toda la escena gracias a su ojo blanco, en un acto de rabia se arranca el dojutsu prestado con sus dedos, mientras cae de rodillas, ignorando el dolor que le causa su acto de auto-mutilación.

Obito llega finalmente al lado de Naruto: _"Estúpido, eso que hiciste con ese ojo podría haberte matado"_. Le ordena a Konan que vigile bien al muchacho, mientras va a revisar los despojos de Sasuke. Sólo restos informes y sin coherencia, salvo por un único ojo que ha subsistido y que, aún muerto, muestra en él el Mangekyo Sharingan aún activo: ciertamente esos ojos de Itachi eran especiales, y el que ese mocoso los tuviera fue tal vez su peor decisión.

El portador de los dos dojutsus se aproxima para aplastar ese ojo y acabar así, de esa forma tan simbólica, con el legado de los Uchiha, pero cuando estaba a pasos del mismo éste desaparece, junto con los demás restos destrozados.

Y comprende, mientras un susurro se escucha el el aire: _"… Izanagi"_

A las espaldas de Obito, entre él y el jinchuriki del nueve colas, reaparece Sasuke. Con uno de sus ojos a punto de morir, el joven jounin decide hacer una sola cosa: _"Amateratsu."_

Naruto es alcanzado por las llamas negras en su brazo izquierdo, el que rápidamente comienza a calcinarse. Konan reacciona rápidamente, y con su papel extiende su brazo hasta alcanzar al rubio, arrancando la extremidad comprometida desde el hombro, con ayuda de su papel reforzado con chakra, ignorando la sangre y el dolor que dicho movimiento ha causado en el muchacho quien cae apenas consciente, sin haberse percatado realmente de lo sucedido.

Sasuke, por su parte, está inmóvil: Obito ha aprovechado el único movimiento del muchacho para alcanzar su ojo restante, enterrando en él su mano derecha y alcanzando el cerebro del joven. Sin ninguno de sus ojos y con su sistema paralizado por el trauma, el falso Madara le dedica sus últimas palabras a tan persistente enemigo, palabras que son oídas por un Naruto que apenas comienza a reaccionar, mientras la revivida Tsunade, que ha llegado a su lado, se concentra en parar el sangrado provocado por la peliazul: _"Digno hasta el final, ¿verdad, Sasuke-kun? Realmente me sorprendiste; nunca esperé que aprendieras a ejecutar Izanagi. Y ver como tu clon podía crear un Susanoo completo… eso es algo que sólo el legendario Madara había hecho en el pasado; y el poder usar las llamas negras, incluso con uno sólo de tus ojos… Seguramente con más tiempo te habrías transformado en el Uchiha más poderoso de la historia, pero elegiste cruzarte en mi camino. Escogiste mal a tus aliados y has pagado con tu vida por tu error, muchacho"._

Naruto logra abrir su ojo izquierdo, el único que conserva, sólo para ver cómo el falso Madara destroza la cabeza de su amigo contra el suelo. Un par de estertores y el cadáver de Sasuke se detiene, esta vez para siempre.

Obito no puede evitar felicitar a Konan por su iniciativa, sobre todo por el hecho de haber logrado evitar que Amateratsu acabara con el chico. Se coloca junto a Naruto, cuyo sangrado ya ha sido detenido por la revivida Tsunade, quien lo levanta. El rubio mira a la peliazul con rabia, como si quisiera culparla por lo sucedido con su amigo, pero el falso Madara le replica: _"Si quieres culpar a alguien cúlpate a ti mismo, Uzumaki Naruto. Konan lo único que hizo fue protegerte, incluso por sobre las instrucciones que le di. Seguramente una parte de sus recuerdos siguen allí, muy adentro de ella, y la hizo reaccionar cuando te vio en peligro. Si te fijas, ni Jiraiya ni Tsunade mostraron tanta iniciativa ya que me tomé la molestia de limitar la autodeterminación de estos tres: no podía arriesgarme a que se liberaran si es que los dejaba con su verdadera personalidad, pero los sentimientos de la compañera de Pain resultaron mucho más fuertes que los de los mayores… lástima para ti que eso no baste: ellos saben que no deseo matarte… todavía"._

Ante la mirada fría de los tres revividos controlados por el falso Madara, Naruto eleva su mirada al cielo, como si buscara una respuesta a todo lo sucedido. Su único ojo azul se humedece, mientras el muchacho aprieta su mandíbula, haciendo rechinar sus dientes. Está sólo, despojado de un brazo y con el otro inutilizado. No le quedan allí aliados ni forma de huir, y no importa lo que suceda ni cuanto tiempo le tome, Obito conseguirá de él la esencia de Kurama, tarde o temprano.

El portador de los dos dojutsus ordena a sus peones muertos vivientes esperar, mientras ve cómo Naruto trata inútilmente de mover su inútil brazo. Extrañamente, ni aún con todas esas heridas el Kyubi se ha hecho presente: tal ha sido el seguro que el hijo de Minato ha usado para proteger a su bestia con colas que ni todo lo que ha padecido lo ha dejado en evidencia. Se está quedando sin opciones para lograr descubrir el secreto del chico, por lo que decide darle algo de espacio, con la esperanza de que se decida a liberar al zorro demonio de una buena vez.

El Maestro Sennin se concentra, haciendo un esfuerzo final. No es mucho, y no tiene tiempo para hacer más ya que corre el peligro de ser descubierto. Logra con dificultad reunir un poco de energía natural en su cuerpo (demasiado poca para que los efectos de la misma se reflejen en su rostro) con la que crea suficiente chakra natural para reforzar su único brazo. El líder de Akatsuki logra notar ese pequeño cambio con su byakugan, por lo que camina con cuidado en dirección al rubio; en cambio, ni Tsunade ni Konan, las más cercanas, han podido percibir aquello, pero el falso Madara decide no advertirles, a fin de no poner a Naruto sobre aviso de que ha logrado ver lo que trata de hacer.

Obito espera que el muchacho trate de sorprenderlo en un último ataque a traición, pero sus cálculos resultan erróneos, y antes de que logre detenerlo Naruto carga su mano derecha, extendida, con chakra natural, guiándola directo a su corazón. Con ese refuerzo, la mano atraviesa ropa, piel y hueso, penetrando limpiamente en el músculo cardíaco, provocando que la sangre salga disparada por entre los dedos rotos del chico, mientras por la herida abierta la sangre comienza a saturar el esófago del rubio, subiendo hacia su boca.

Una herida fatal, que sin el chakra del nueve colas terminará con la vida del Maestro Sennin.

Naruto, falto de toda esperanza, se ha rendido. Un gesto que sólo provoca infinito desprecio en la mente del falso Madara para con quien hasta ese momento era alguien que respetaba, y que ahora, con esa renuncia, no es más que otro fracasado, como tantos con los que se ha cruzado desde que comenzó su camino al alero de Uchiha Madara.

Una insípida victoria.

Obito mira al herido Naruto con desdén: _"¿Acaso piensas que hacer eso salvará a tu biyu? No morirás antes de que logre tomar lo que necesito de tu moribundo cuerpo, muchacho: has perdido"_. El rubio, ignorando el dolor de la herida, escupe la sangre que se le ha acumulado en la boca, dejando que un hilo de la misma corra por la comisura de sus labios, mientras le responde a su enemigo: _"Te… equivocas… todo..."_

La voz del chico baja, mientras las últimas palabras del mismo son apenas audibles entre esos labios que ya no tienen fuerza para moverse. El líder de Akatsuki, curioso, decide aproximarse a la cara del Maestro Sennin, mientras le pide con falsa humildad que repita lo que ha querido decirle ya que desea preservar sus últimas palabras para la posteridad; Naruto respira agitado, pero el aire que toma no llega al resto de su cuerpo y siente cómo se ahoga cada vez más. Haciendo un esfuerzo supremo, el portador de nueve colas saca su mano de su corazón, dejando que la sangre salte con mayor fuerza hacia afuera, colocando la misma sobre el pecho de su enemigo, mientras repite sus últimas palabras en un murmullo: _["Dije que… todo… ha… terminado..."]._

De un sólo movimiento arroja los restos de sangre que manchan la mano suicida a los ojos de Obito, quien alcanzado por la misma retrocede sorprendido por dicha acción, temiendo un último ataque de parte del chico. Pero Naruto no tiene fuerzas para nada, y esa certeza le hace hablar de manera confiada al ya victorioso Uchiha, quien aún conserva sus ojos cerrados, cegado momentáneamente por el absurdo gesto de su abatido enemigo: _"Si tu odio hacia mí fuera veneno estas gotas de tu sangre me habrían matado, ¿verdad, Naruto-kun? Ahora deja de una buena vez de dar problemas para poder acabar con todo esto"_.

El Akatsuki le ordena a Tsunade que mantenga el cuerpo del muchacho con vida a fin de poder extraer lo que necesita del nueve colas (confía en que con el muchacho moribundo el zorro saldrá al exterior a fin de no perecer con su carcelero), mientras hace aparecer al Gedo Mazo allí, listo a recibir la última esencia que resta para su renacimiento.

En eso la revivida Hokage le habla a su líder:

\- El corazón del muchacho ha dejado de latir.

\- ¿Apenas? ¿Tanto ha durado? ¿Incluso con esa herida? Estaba mucho más aferrado a la vida de lo que pensaba.

\- ¿Quiere que lo cure?

\- No, no correré riesgos. Sólo mantén su cuerpo funcionando hasta que tome suficiente energía del Kyubi, después dejalo ir.

\- Como ordene, amo.

La sannin revivida se acerca al chico, que incluso así permanece todavía en pie. Al verlo de cerca, nota una lágrima que se ha escapado desde su ojo izquierdo, el normal. Unas palabras finales surgen en voz baja del derrotado guerrero: _["Lo siento, Kurama… no pude cumplir… mi… promesa"]_.

Una voz de alarma surge de boca de Konan, que es secundada por los otros revividos. Obito, todavía ciego por la sangre en sus ojos, sólo percibe una fuerte luz que llena el lugar, acercándose desde todas direcciones, por lo que no puede ser Naruto. Frenético, trata de abrir su ojo rojo, a fin de poder escapar a lo que sea que se aproxima.

Pero el líder de Akatsuki es demasiado lento, y sólo logra ver con su byakugan, apenas funcional, el destello del ataque final de los sapos, mientras siente en su cuerpo el calor de miles de ataques combinados que calcinan todo el paraje, pulverizándolo a él, a la estatua demoníaca, a los revividos y a Naruto.

.

.

.

Todo ha terminado.

El País de los Ríos ha dejado de existir. Ese ha sido el precio que Naruto ha elegido pagar para protegerlos a todos.


	62. Chapter 62

Los ojos de Naruto se abrieron, descubriendo la oscuridad que llenaba el enorme y lúgubre cuarto donde había estaba peleando contra el falso Madara al comienzo de todo, antes de que ambos entraran en su cabeza. La verdad de todo lo sucedido lo golpeó con fuerza, dándose cuenta que su enemigo había estado jugando con su mente y él, cual niño pequeño, había caído directo en su juego.

Nunca habían salido de allí. Un engaño, seguramente algún tipo de genjutsu, había sido la herramienta con que Obito le había manipulado, convenciéndolo de que todo había sido real y usando aquello para que el Maestro Sennin le revelara el secreto de su estrategia final, aquella con la que había planeado acabar con todo en caso de ser derrotado.

El líder de Akatsuki analizaba todo aquello que había podido ver, lo que Naruto en su desesperación le había mostrado. No era exactamente lo que quería: su propósito detrás de aquella pesadilla había sido el obtener del muchacho la clave para forzar al nueve colas a salir de su escondite. Realmente no podía concebir que el muchacho no tuviese forma alguna, que no tuviese algún mecanismo de emergencia para recurrir al poder del Kyubi cuando nada más le quedara, y creyó que mostrándole aquel escenario fatídico lograría que Naruto se delatara a si mismo. Pero lo obtenido, sin ser lo que en verdad deseaba, había de una extraña manera cumplido las esperanzas del Uchiha mayor.

El rubio ahora no tenía nada, y en su rostro Naruto evidenciaba que era perfectamente consciente de aquello: esa tenue sonrisa que a ratos esbozaba su enemigo expresaba mejor que cualquier palabra la satisfacción alcanzada por Obito por su logro.

A menos de medio metro suyo, el portador de los dos dojutsus le veía a la cara, como si analizara lo que había podido descubrir en la mente de su enemigo. Luego, notando como el rubio parecía querer reaccionar, apretó su agarre en el brazo izquierdo del chico, a fin de que no se apartara de él, mientras le decía: _"Comprendo; subestimé tu nivel de compromiso, Naruto… tan salvaje, tan decidido, tan… hermoso. Estabas dispuesto a sacrificar a todos esos para eliminarme. Me alagas, muchacho; casi lamento que toda esa preparación no te sirva de nada"_. Pero el chico apenas y lo escucha, todavía tratando de entender lo sucedido y el cómo ha caído con tanta facilidad en el engaño de su enemigo.

El rostro confuso que le muestra el rubio impulsa a Obito a explicarle aquello: _"En realidad Kabuto nunca me mostró como realizaba su jutsu de resurrección; ese sujeto fue cuidadoso… creo que eso lo mantuvo con vida por tanto tiempo: de haber contado con sus secretos lo habría matado hace mucho. Pero eso tú no lo sabías, Naruto, y tan sólo me bastó con enseñarte algo lo suficientemente creíble como para que cayeras en el engaño; tu miedo hizo el resto"._

Naruto le reprocha a su enemigo el salvajismo del genjutsu utilizado, insinuando que eso es reflejo de su propia mente perturbada, pero Obito le replica haciéndolo responsable de todo lo que ha visto: _"Esa visión que te mostré fue creada por ti mismo, Uzumaki Naruto. Te lo dije ya antes: una mentira que yo te pueda mostrar nunca será tan efectiva como la verdad, o en este caso aquello que tú crees pueda ser la verdad. Lo único que hice fue tomar lo que había dentro de tu cabeza y darte el principio de tu pesadilla, con la visión de esos tres siendo revividos. A partir de allí todo fue trabajo de tu cabeza, y lo único que hice fue alimentar tu psique con la información que no conocías para que tú mismo crearas el peor escenario posible y así llegaras al punto que quería, mostrándome cómo poder alcanzar al nueve colas. Todo sucedió como solamente tú podías imaginarlo: las muertes, los sacrificios, la forma en que los revividos actuaron y combatieron, el enorme poder de Sasuke y su forma de proceder, todo eso nació de ti, y sólo me encargue de que lo sintieras real, apenas confundiendo a tu cabeza para que nunca te detuvieras a pensar que tal vez estabas dentro de una ilusión. Claro que no obtuve lo que quería de ti, pero lo que me mostraste fue suficiente para compensar mis esfuerzos: no era exactamente lo que esperaba, pero estoy satisfecho"._

Ahora, con sus opciones claras, el falso Madara considera por un instante el simplemente aturdir al muchacho, pero la alternativa se le presenta tan atractiva, tan… estimulante, que desecha esa posibilidad casi de inmediato. Después de todo, será interesante ver al País de los Ríos borrado del mapa y, con él, a los más próximos aliados del rubio.

Sí, es algo que terminará por quebrar al muchacho definitivamente, facilitándole todo.

Obito piensa en cómo echar a andar el plan final del chico sin matarlo, a fin de sabotear aquel ataque conjunto que sería capaz de eliminarlo no sólo a él sino a cualquiera que fuera su objetivo. Acerca su mano izquierda al pecho del rubio, rozando sus ropas con la yema de sus dedos, mientras le dice: _"Tu corazón es la clave, ¿verdad? Si logro detenerlo siquiera unos segundos todo seguirá su curso. Preparaste tan bien las cosas que todos esos sapos sabrán el momento exacto en que la vida deje de latir en tu pecho… Aunque claro, no puedo simplemente matarte, no sin renunciar al nueve colas… Pero, ¿sabes? Una de las mayores ventajas del byakugan es que puedes ver a través de todo, y con el cuidado suficiente, yo podría…"_

Naruto, intuyendo lo que pretende hacer el líder de Akatsuki con él, trata de moverse, a fin de liberarse del agarre de su enemigo, pero éste simplemente toma su cuello con su mano derecha, apretando con fuerza y levantándolo lo suficiente para que sus pies queden colgando. Con su otra mano libre, Obito genera unas pequeñas ramas negras que surgen de la punta de cada uno de sus dedos, para luego realizar la activación de su ojo blanco y ver dentro del pecho de su enemigo, notando como los latidos del rubio aumentan, agitándose hasta que su respiración ha disminuido tanto que se detiene, ya sin fuerzas para oponerse a su enemigo.

El Uchiha mayor no puede evitar dedicarle unas últimas palabras: _"Tal como yo, tú nunca me subestimaste, Uzumaki Naruto. A pesar de tu gran fuerza y de tu odio, siempre fuiste capaz de verme como tu igual. Siempre debió ser así, ¿verdad? Los mejores, solos al final, definiendo entre nosotros todos estos años de conflicto y así, aquí, gracias a tu sacrificio, poder lograr lo que era el sueño de mi maestro… No, es más que eso: lo que ha sido mi sueño desde el día en que la perdí a ella… el poder para cambiarlo todo"._

Ya con su oponente sin fuerzas para liberarse el portador de los dos dojutsus ejecuta su movimiento: coloca su mano izquierda frente al cuerpo del rubio, a centímetros del pecho Maestro Sennin; con la ayuda de su byakugan guía cada pequeño filamento de mokuton negro por el espacio entre las costillas de Naruto, alrededor de su esternón, atravesando la piel y músculo que cubre el espacio, con sumo cuidado, a fin de no provocar un shock en el chico que pueda terminar matándolo. Avanza con lentitud, dejando que sus creaciones, como hilos gruesos, se abran paso entre el tejido vivo, sin romper más allá de lo necesario.

Naruto aguanta la intrusión, mientras trata de enfocar su mente en alguna forma de liberarse de su enemigo. Pero no logra nada, y se resiste en llamar dentro de su mente a Kurama, ya que si lo hace la protección final que ha preparado para el zorro de fuego no resultará y lo dejará a merced del enemigo, volviendo todos sus esfuerzos inútiles: esa sería la victoria del falso Madara, el final de todo.

Obito enfoca su mirada, satisfecho de sus avances: ha superado las capas intermedias y el corazón de Uzumaki Naruto está a su alcance. Las finas ramas negras se mueven alrededor de la válvula cardíaca, rozando sus paredes exteriores, como si las acariciaran. El Uchiha sombrío no es un experto pero sabe lo suficiente del cuerpo humano como para deducir cómo lograr su objetivo, y sus extensiones se anudan alrededor de los gruesos vasos sanguíneos que salen desde la parte superior del órgano vital. Un solo movimiento y el trabajo estará completado.

Un pensamiento, un suave movimiento de los dedos de su mano humana… un estremecimiento final en el cuerpo del hijo de Minato-sensei.

Un grito ahogado. El dolor punzante que quema en el pecho del shinobi de Konoha, una sensación de ahogo diferente a todo lo que alguna vez sintió. Las ramas que cortan toda circulación, apretando incluso el cuerpo del músculo cardíaco, frenando todo movimiento del mismo.

El chico calla. Y la Muerte respira en su oído, susurrándole seductora: [ _"Ya es tiempo de descansar, Naruto-kun"_ ] _._ El Maestro Sennin, sintiendo como la vida le abandona, levanta sus ojos por última vez, para ver el rostro de quien ha venido a buscarlo, alguien que sólo es visible para él: la Muerte es hermosa, con su tez pálida, sus ojos pálidos y su oscuro velo, que incluso en la oscuridad de aquella cueva deslumbra con sus hilos azules, brillando para él; ella sonríe, como si así buscara consolarlo por su trágico final. Porque la Muerte no es un demonio, sino un ángel…

* * *

Gamakishi logra recibir en un brazalete que lleva en su muñeca derecha la señal de la muerte de su invocador: un sello dibujado que, sincronizado con los latidos del corazón de Naruto, se ha activado apenas éstos se han silenciado por más de veinte segundos. Deben salir de allí de inmediato.

Desesperado, observa a sus alrededores: ni Gamaren ni Tatsu han recibido el aviso ya que sus sellos han sido destruidos en el fragor de la batalla, y Kenshin parece correr para tratar de rescatar al muchacho de lentes, el más cercano a su posición.

El primogénito de Gamabunta grita, pero su voz es enmudecida en medio de los ruidos de los pocos miles que pelean aún. Resignado, elige tratar de avisarles a sus compañeros en vez de retirarse solo, por lo que corre abriéndose paso entre cientos de monigotes blancos, sin detenerse a pensar que en sólo unos instantes la muerte caerá sobre todos ellos.

.

.

.

En todo el perímetro sostenido por los sapos, más allá del lugar donde los compañeros y escoltas del Maestro Sennin combaten contra el ejército enemigo, se produce un movimiento simultáneo. Los comandantes sapos que lideran a la fuerza de contención reciben la confirmación de aquello que nadie esperaba: Naruto ha caído.

Gamaren, Gamatsu, Gamahiro y Kenshiro, los cuatro grandes maestros guerreros del ejército Gama, emiten al unísono un agudo sonido, canalizando su chakra a través de su voz a fin de que esta alcance a sus cientos de subordinados, que separados en aquél cordón de seguridad esperaban impacientes el aviso de sus generales. La orden, que viaja como un mensaje sólo comprensible para los habitantes del Monte Myoboku, es clara y unívoca: Atacar.

A casi cinco kilómetros de distancia del frente sur-este del ejército Gama Hyuga Neji comunica a sus compañeros lo que ve: la sapo de la naginata ha alzado su brazo izquierdo, cerrando su puño, la señal convenida para avisarles que el gran ataque conjunto de los sapos que destruirá el País de los Ríos será ejecutado. Sakura grita, ordenando a su equipo subir a las águilas de tinta que Kitaro ha mantenido durante toda la espera, a fin de retirarse lo antes posible fuera del alcance de la onda destructora que pronto arrasará con todo.

Neji, montado en una de las creaciones de tinta a espaldas de la pelirrosa que comanda al escuadrón de Konoha, observa con su dojutsu como apenas veinte segundos después de la señal recibida y cinco desde que aparentemente la orden fue dada a todos los sapos de la zona éstos saltan, mientras canalizan su chakra al sello que cada uno de los anfibios lleva en su pecho: el ataque será liberado desde el aire, a fin de darle el mayor alcance posible.

* * *

Su byakugan le muestra a Obito que el trabajo está hecho.

Al instante una enorme concentración de chakra se hace visible en el abdomen de Naruto, justo sobre el lugar en que lleva tatuado el sello prisión. El falso Madara logra ver aquello: no es el Kyubi, sino la fuerza vital del muchacho, la plenitud de su enorme chakra concentrado en un punto con un poder tal que brilla. Pero el chico no trata de liberarse, ni siquiera de reactivar su cuerpo; es más bien… su estertor final.

Y el ojo robado del Uchiha mayor le muestra lo que hace su enemigo: con lo último de su fuerza física ha canalizado todo su chakra a ese punto específico de su cuerpo. Imposibilitado de liberarse, ha optado por usar su último aliento no para tratar de salvarse a si mismo, ni para eliminar a su enemigo, sino para salvarlos a ellos, a sus aliados, sus compañeros… sus amigos.

La concentración de chakra estalla en un pulso tan puro, tan intenso, que se expande desde aquel lejano lugar, encegueciendo el byakugan del pelinegro, quien temiendo el escape de su prisionero aprieta con fuerza el cuello del chico, casi rompiéndolo, mientras sus ramas negras se retrotraen hacia sus dedos, a fin de no lastimar irreparablemente su ahora inerte corazón.

… … …

Han pasado varios segundos, y ya seguro de que nada le queda al muchacho el líder de Akatsuki suelta su cuello, dejando al exánime jinchuriki del nueve colas caer al suelo. El cuerpo, poco más que un cadáver, da un golpe seco contra el piso, permaneciendo inmóvil y sin mostrar señales de vida.

Sinceramente no se esperaba una liberación de energía de tal magnitud: Naruto estaba mucho más allá de sus cálculos. Obito se concentró en su ojo byakugan, que apenas se recuperaba del destello producido por la brusca liberación de energía de su oponente, a fin de poder revisar el sistema de chakra del chico.

Nada. El Maestro Sennin ya no tenía nada de su propio chakra o de energía natural y, con el sello que aislaba el chakra del nueve colas aún activo, su vida parecía irremediablemente perdida.

Aunque el portador de los dos dojutsus intuía el motivo de aquél último sacrificio del shinobi de Konoha, el que hubiese o no resultado realmente no tenía mayor importancia. Lo único que importaba es que ahora lo tenía allí, indefenso ante él.

Con su corazón detenido y sin nada de chakra en su cuerpo, el tiempo apremiaba: posiblemente en uno o dos minutos la inexorable muerte alcanzaría cada rincón de Uzumaki Naruto, por lo que debía trabajar rápido, antes de que el cese completo de las funciones de ese cuerpo provocara la muerte del biju que albergaba, lo que lo dejaría definitivamente fuera de su alcance.

Sin otras alternativas, Obito decidió recurrir a la parte de Zetsu Negro que todavía tenía dentro suyo, la que usaría para ocupar el cuerpo inerte del Uzumaki; confiaba en que, una vez dentro, podría usar las habilidades parasitarias del ser oscuro para robar una parte siquiera del chakra del nueve colas. El riesgo de ese movimiento era evidente, pero el Uchiha confiaba en que, estando Zetsu tan débil, podría controlarlo con su genjutsu el tiempo suficiente para conseguir lo que necesitaba, la última pieza necesaria para regresar al Jubi a la vida y así, finalmente, ejecutar el Tsukuyomi Infinito.

Pero cuando iba a entrar en su propia mente para liberar a su oscuro prisionero algo sucedió.

El chakra del nueve colas se liberó furiosamente del cuerpo del rubio, rodeándolo con su halo de fuego. Creyendo que el Kyubi trataba de liberarse de aquella prisión antes de sucumbir junto con su carcelero, el falso Madara se acercó al mismo, a fin de estar listo para activar su genjutsu de control cuando los ojos bestiales del zorro demonio reemplazaran al blanco y azul del chico, señal inequívoca del nuevo poseedor de ese cuerpo, ya libre del alma del hijo de quien fuera en el pasado su jounin-sensei.

Pero Obito apenas pudo dar un par de pasos antes de que un escudo de chakra, tan denso que casi nubló la vista del cuerpo dentro de él para su byakugan, se hiciera presente. Y allí, protegido detrás de esa protección impenetrable, lo vio: la bestia con colas trataba de revivir a su carcelero, usando su propio chakra para reanimar el cuerpo del muchacho. Allí entendió el Uchiha mayor que, de alguna manera, el zorro demonio había optado por vivir o morir junto con Naruto, cuyos ojos seguían igual, sin que el Kyubi hiciera el menor intento por poseer esa cáscara vacía.

El chakra de fuego llenaba el espacio dentro de la barrera protectora, dañando incluso la piel del jinchuriki caído, por lo que usar su kamui para superarla estaba descartado: moriría si entraba allí. Rápidamente el falso Madara decidió apostar por su mokuton, desplegando ramas negras a fin de aprisionar el domo de dicho escudo y debilitarlo lo suficiente para alcanzar el chakra dentro de él: aprovecharía la situación y almacenaría el chakra del zorro directamente, conteniéndolo dentro de su cuerpo para después volcarlo en el Gedo Mazo: no lo necesitaba todo, sólo una pequeña cantidad bastaría según las palabras de Zetsu. Pero la poderosa barrera apenas y sentía el drenaje de la técnica del líder Akatsuki, por lo que parecía que el Kyubi moriría antes de poder alcanzarle.

Un estertor. Obito se frena. Un segundo estertor… todavía no reaccionaba, y su corazón seguía inmóvil. Habían transcurrido casi dos minutos, pero parecía que el hijo de Kushina pretendía seguir luchando. El falso Madara decide cesar sus intentos, ya seguro de que el Kyubi tendrá éxito.

Naruto y él, tan parecidos. Y como él, el discípulo de Minato, el chico también engañará la muerte, salvado por un ser de inconmensurable poder.

El pelinegro decide partir de allí, dejando al par luchando contra la Parca. Seguramente aún tardaría un par de minutos en reaccionar, por lo que lo mejor sería salir y acabar con alguno de sus muchos enemigos allí afuera, antes de que su pelea con el Maestro Sennin continúe. Con el zorro libre, existe el riesgo de que alguno de esos dos haga colapsar ese lugar: recuerda lo sucedido entre Naruto y Pain y no puede arriesgarse a quedarse a esperar allí y terminar sepultado por el descontrol de ese par.

La oportunidad de capturar al Kyubi limpiamente ha pasado. A partir de este punto, todo será más… salvaje.

Para ese momento es obvio que el tan preparado ataque de los sapos no se ha producido (un ataque de la magnitud de lo que vio en la mente del rubio se habría percibido incluso en la profundidad de la cueva) y ahora, creyendo muerto a su líder y símbolo, tendrá a esos miles que copan las fronteras del país cayendo sobre él y lo que resta de su ejército. Y eso es algo que Uchiha Obito no puede permitirse, no todavía.

* * *

" _¡Vamos Naruto, arriba…! ¡No puedes morirte antes de saldar tu deuda conmigo!"_

Las palabras de Kurama, medio regaño, medio súplica, resuenan dentro del gran cuarto que era su alojamiento y su prisión. El color dorado ya no existe, y en medio de la oscuridad y el olor a humedad y muerte que lo llenan sólo se distingue el cuerpo del Zorro de Nueve Colas, que irradia luz y calor, mientras a sus pies, tendido en el suelo, el cuerpo de su portador, su compañero y aliado. Es la conciencia de Naruto, su espíritu, su misma esencia, que en el último momento ha sido arrastrada por el Kyubi hasta lo más profundo de su psique, a fin de sostenerla con su chakra.

Tal y como hizo con Hinata en aquella oportunidad, antes de la despedida. Pero éste no puede ser el final.

Al verlo caído, Kurama ha destruido el sello que encerraba su chakra separándolo de su portador. Al hacer aquello, se ha activado un último mecanismo de seguridad creado por Naruto para proteger a su biju: una barrera de energía pura, creada por chakra del mismo Naruto almacenado en un sello mental separado del resto de su cuerpo, el que resistiría lo suficiente como para permitir a Kurama ocupar su cuerpo, reemplazando su conciencia y su alma: ese era el último regalo de Naruto, el cumplimiento de la promesa hecha ese día con Hinata como su testigo… la libertad del Kyubi. Pero el zorro se niega a ocupar el lugar del chico, ya que en las actuales circunstancias eso separaría definitivamente su alma, enviándola al más allá, y hace lo único que cree puede funcionar, confiando en que mientras el alma de su portador permanezca -y que todavía siente enlazada a ese cuerpo muerto- podrá reactivar sus funciones vitales.

Pero Naruto se resiste a volver, y Kurama fuerza su propio chakra con la esperanza de que el chico reaccione antes de que sea demasiado tarde.

Es una lucha intensa, donde tras cada progreso todo parece estancarse.

Madara se ha largado, dejándolos solos. Eso sólo puede significar que ha dado todo por perdido o que está seguro que el muchacho se salvará; el Kyubi prefiere pensar que es lo segundo y continúa con sus esfuerzos, arriesgándose a que el cuerpo que esta ahora a su disposición se degrade a tal punto que sea irrecuperable. Es una apuesta de vida, y Kurama se juega el todo por el todo a una sola opción.

Cuatro minutos… cinco minutos… todo parece querer apagarse… el frio llena el espacio interior donde Kurama todavía lucha, cada vez más cansado.

Un latido... dos latidos… tres…

Unos ojos miran el rostro agitado del zorro demonio: " _Kurama… gracias… lo siento, no quería rendirme, pero se sentía tan..."_ ; el aludido lo interrumpe, mientras le responde: _"Mocoso idiota"._

La luz ha vuelto a el enorme lugar que alberga al Kyubi, erradicando de allí la oscuridad y el hedor de la muerte, finalmente.

* * *

Los sapos presentes en el País de los Ríos se miran, confundidos. Ninguno de ellos sabe qué ha sucedido, y a la tristeza por la muerte de Naruto se suma la frustración por el fracaso en su deber final: toda la preparación de los pasados días ha resultado en nada, y la muerte del Maestro Sabio los ha dejado sin propósito y desorientados.

La onda de chakra final de Naruto ha desbaratado los pergaminos para canalizar sus ataques justo en el momento en que el mismo se estaba ejecutando, y sin ellos los anfibios del Monte Myoboku se debaten entre si deben permanecer todavía allí, donde ya no tienen un propósito claro, o abandonar todo, siguiendo el que sería el deseo final de su joven líder humano a fin de ponerse bajo las ordenes del último jinchuriki, Killer Bee de Kumo.

.

.

.

En Myobokuzan, sin saber a ciencia cierta qué ha sucedido (el gran orbe de cristal de Gamamaru-ojiji sigue sin poder mostrarles el lugar donde el rubio se encuentra), lo único de lo cual tienen certeza es de la activación de los sellos de muerte de Naruto, como si el muchacho hubiese caído ante el enemigo.

Una escena en medio del campo de batalla, en donde el portador de los dos dojutsus reaparece, solo, parece confirmar tan terrible suceso. Gamabunta ve el rostro de desazón de los sapos reunidos alrededor del Gran Sapo Sabio; luego, fija su mirada en el viejo sapo gigante, temiendo ver la verdad en su arrugado rostro: nada, ni preocupación ni tristeza, nada más que una firme mirada, como si el viejo esperara los sucesos que se vienen.

El gran líder de los sapos invocados decide fijar su vista en la esfera de cristal. Seguramente lo que suceda en los próximos minutos será algo sumamente importante y él, tal como ojiji, no quiere perder detalle de aquello.

* * *

Obito se había aparecido sobre el campo de batalla en donde los sapos y humanos que combatían como aliados del Maestro Sennin todavía se batían contra su ejército de zetsus blancos. Sasuke estaba desaparecido, pero esa extraña concentración de chakra que pudo percibir cuando se supone peleaba contra Deidara ahora estaba allí, en medio del llano, copando buena parte de la zona: era evidente que el joven Uchiha usaba alguna técnica especial que lo mantenía fuera de su alcance. El resto de sus enemigos estaban tan concentrados en su tarea de eliminación que no lograban percibirle.

Por un momento el líder de Akatsuki pensó en sumarse a esa batalla, pero al aumentar el alcance de su byakugan para vigilar la linea montada por los sapos de los alrededores pudo notar como varios de los grupos reunidos en el perímetro del ejército del Monte Myoboku parecían prepararse para avanzar. Muy lejos aún para identificarlos al detalle, había entre ellos poderes que si bien por separado no representaban una amenaza sí lo serían si llegaban a unirse allí.

El portador de los dos dojutsus bajó a tierra para luego echar a correr a toda velocidad, buscando alcanzar a sus enemigos en la periferia. Forzando su byakugan a su máximo poder, logró identificar a quienes estaban al sur-este de su posición; demasiado lejos para reconocerlos, la capacidad del ojo blanco de percibir el chakra los iluminaba como una gran mancha blanca engrosando el círculo que era el perímetro de los sapos.

Así, con Sasuke y el espadachín de Kiri todavía ocupados con sus peones, podía darse el lujo de ir y encargarse de los extraños antes que unieran fuerzas y coparan su posición.

Antes de que Naruto fuera capaz de impedírselo.

El falso Madara decide ganar tiempo usando su Kamui para poder llegar allí donde le esperan sus próximas presas.

.

.

.

Gamani gritaba, ordenando a sus doncellas guerreras para que se acercaran y formaran en falange en frente suyo. Con el gran ataque arruinado por ese destello de chakra final de Naruto, ahora sólo les quedaba avanzar a la batalla, a fin de apoyar a quienes aún sostenían el enfrentamiento junto a los jóvenes sapos escoltas del rubio, los sin su líder seguramente sólo se dedicaban a aguantar su posición, batallando por acabar con la mayor cantidad de enemigos posibles antes de rendir sus vidas.

O al menos ese era el escenario que la madre de Kishi y Tatsu se imaginaba, impulsándola a avanzar en su ayuda.

El equipo de Konoha, montados en tres águilas gigantes de tinta, llegó junto a Gamani, esperando les aclararan lo sucedido: la onda de chakra había sido evidente para Neji, así como la destrucción de los sellos del ataque masivo. La pelirrosa, descendiendo para ganarse a los pies de la sapo de la lanza, le consultó qué había sido aquello, a lo que la esposa de Gamabunta le contestó, agitada: _"Recibimos confirmación de la muerte de Naruto, pero cuando íbamos a atacar una onda de chakra nos alcanzó, haciendo colapsar los sellos de tinta de la trampa. Ahora vamos a la batalla"_ ; la kunoichi, concentrada en su papel, pregunta: _"¿Acaso el enemigo encontró la forma de desmoronar los sellos?"_ ; Gamani, negando con la cabeza, responde: _"Fue Naruto, seguramente antes de caer. No sé porqué, quizás Madara lo forzó de alguna manera… ahora ya no importa"_.

Sakura no dejó que su cabeza se concentrara en la idea de Naruto muerto. Se enfocó en lo sucedido, y en lo que significaba: seguramente el falso Madara estaba en buenas condiciones si había logrado forzar o engañar a su antiguo compañero de equipo a desbaratar todo, probablemente con algún genjutsu, obligándolo a hacer aquello antes de eliminarlo.

O sea, era el peor escenario posible. Y sabía lo que tenía que hacer: _"¡Equipo, nos replegamos a la frontera con el Fuego!_ _¡Kitaro, envía de inmediato un par de mensajes a Gai-san y a Inoichi-dono, necesito que concentren sus divisiones junto a la frontera, en el camino que va hacia Konoha! Diles_ _que vayan a toda carrera, en veinte minutos deben estar allí con sus fuerzas; allí nos reuniremos con ellos"_. Los shinobi de la Hoja se miran extrañados por la resolución de su líder, y es Shikaku quien le pregunta porqué retroceden; Sakura le responde " _Reuniremos nuestras tropas allí para luego avanzar contra Akatsuki; luego nos seguirán refuerzos de la aldea y una parte de la Fuerza de Tareas Samurai. Si vamos por partes, nos aplastarán por separado. ¡Debemos asegurar nuestra victoria!"_ ; el Nara cuestiona: _"¿Y qué haremos si los enemigos escapan mientras reunimos nuestras fuerzas?"_ , la chica niega con la cabeza, mientras responde: _"No lo harán. Los sapos los mantendrán inmovilizados; seguramente las tropas de Suna y Ame avanzarán pronto. Si todos los sapos actúan como Gamani-san es muy posible que nos ayuden y traigan tropas incluso desde Kiri y las demás aldeas. No importa que Naruto haya caído, es imposible que Akatsuki y su líder hayan salido indemnes, no después de lo que ha durado su pelea; ¡quizás no seamos tan fuertes, pero somos suficientes para ganarles por agotamiento! ¡El ejército de Konoha avanzará unido, como un solo individuo! ¡Pase lo que pase, esta guerra se acaba hoy!"_

En eso un grito resuena; es Neji, quien da la voz de alarma: _"¡MADARA NOS ATACA!"_

El líder de Akatsuki se aparece en el cielo, abriendo un portal desde el cual se proyecta con fuerza, en dirección al más grande de sus enemigos allí presentes. El golpe es feroz, derribando a la enorme Gamani sin mayor esfuerzo. Pero no es a ella a quien busca Obito.

El falso Madara ha aparecido de la nada, usando su técnica espacio temporal para trasladarse allí. Es el punto en donde más chakras poderosos ha detectado, y es donde comenzará la purga de sus enemigos, eliminando a los líderes a fin de que no interrumpan la invocación del _Tsukuyomi_.

El joven Hyuga se queda petrificado al descubrir cómo en el rostro de su enemigo hay un byakugan: Madara siempre tuvo una carta para contrarrestar los preparativos de Naruto, y ahora parece ser que está más allá de las habilidades de cualquiera de ellos.

Sakura ataca al recién llegado, decidida a alejarlo de la enorme sapa que ha caído. Las escoltas de Gamani la cubren, mientras cinco enormes guerreras de la hermandad de las lanzas rodea al aparecido, quien salta al cielo: varios cortes de chakra son proyectados por las armas de las combatientes anfibias, pero incluso en el aire el falso Madara es capaz de esquivar sin mayor esfuerzo.

La pelirrosa distribuye a su escuadrón y con el primer grupo se abalanza contra su enemigo, que ya ha tocado nuevamente el suelo. Pero Obito juega con ellos, dejando que traten infructuosamente de alcanzarlo. Neji decide dejar a su propio grupo y se adelanta, tratando de doblegar con su puño gentil al portento de taijutsu que es el líder de Akatsuki, pero aquél soporta sin problemas la presión del joven, y de tanto en tanto le responde con feroces contraataques que llevan una fuerza tal que parece querer arrancarle la cara o los brazos de un puñetazo al ojiperla.

Kitaro se adelanta, a fin de apoyar al prodigio Hyuga, así como Choza. Y Sakura comprende, ordenando a Shikaku que espere a que el cerco se complete. El líder Nara capta todo el escenario de inmediato: con la velocidad del falso Madara y ese byakugan en su rostro es imposible capturarlo con su técnica de sombras, pero si los peleadores de su equipo logran cerrar sus flancos podrán inmovilizarlo, dándole tiempo para lanzar su ataque combinado con Torune.

Sakura le indica a todos sus combatientes restantes que protejan a equipo ejecutor. Kitaro cae inconsciente, derribado por una feroz patada en su cara, y tanto Shino como Yamato corren para cubrir ese espacio. Hana y Muramasa se colocan en doble linea defensiva, con la kunoichi colocando a sus tres ninken cerca del Aburame y el anbu desplegando una linea triple de sellos explosivos alrededor, a fin de evitar que su enemigo trate de alcanzarlos.

Gamani se levanta finalmente, mientras los cuerpos de Shino y Choza salen disparados y sólo dos shinobi quedan conteniendo al falso Madara. Sakura ordena a Shikaku que adhiera su sombra a sus piernas, a fin de canalizar a través de la misma el ataque de Torune. Luego, la chica avanza a gran velocidad, canalizando mucho de su chakra a sus piernas; opta por mantener su _byakugo inactivo_ , a fin de usar esas reservas de energía por si su ataque combinado falla y toca aguantar al líder de Akatsuki: confía en que sus reservas de chakra actuales podrán darle unos cinco minutos luchando a plenitud, suficiente para que el resto de su equipo se repliegue.

La discípula de Tsunade llega junto al enemigo, justo a tiempo para detener un golpe de puño de Madara destinado a atravesar el pecho de Yamato; Sakura se concentra en sujetar el cuerpo de su oponente, a fin de inmovilizarle el par de segundos requeridos para que los insectos microscópicos de Torune los alcancen gracias al camino que Shikaku mantiene para ellos.

Neji ve a su líder de equipo, para luego fijar su byakugan en sus compañeros; comprende de inmediato el plan de la chica. El joven activa su campo de adivinación, y en medio segundo inicia su secuencia de ataque final: el _Hakke Kuhekisho,_ una variante de las sesenta y cuatro palmas que no busca cerrar los puntos de chakra del oponente, sino impactarlo con golpes de chakra sucesivos que culminan en un gran golpe final que impulsa una onda de chakra concentrado, que impacta como un golpe masivo.

El falso Madara evita cada palma individual, pero es sorprendido por el golpe final, que lleva una fuerza tal que lo desestabiliza. Neji tropieza, agotado por su esfuerzo (ha estado a pleno rendimiento durante casi dos minutos contra el enemigo) y sin poder aprovechar su logro, pero es Sakura quien avanza, pateando al Hyuga para lanzarlo a un par de metros de distancia, alejándolo de allí -no hay espacio para delicadezas-, para luego reforzar su puño izquierdo y, con su chakra rodeándolo, impactar de lleno en el pecho del Akatsuki, incrustando su mano dentro del mismo, derribándolo. Pone su cuerpo sobre su caído enemigo, y de inmediato abre con su superior fuerza sus dedos dentro del cuerpo del portador de los dos dojutsus, a fin de asegurar que no se separe de ella, para luego dar la orden que sus compañeros esperan: _"¡AHORA!"_

El grito de la pelirrosa inicia el ataque, con los insectos de Torune corriendo veloces por el camino que les brinda la sombra del líder Nara, para alcanzar a la kunoichi que lidera al equipo de Konoha y, desde allí, al Akatsuki. Apenas tres segundos y los venenosos seres microscópicos podrán cumplir con su tarea dentro del cuerpo del enemigo.

Pero una onda de chakra, emanada desde el cuerpo de Madara, desbarata la sombra de Shikaku antes de que los insectos venenosos pasen desde su portador a su blanco. El líder de Akatsuki ríe estruendosamente, todavía en el suelo, y mirando a Sakura a los ojos le dice, con total seguridad: _"Todo esto es tan fácil… son todos tan patéticos"_.

La pelirrosa siente como una masa gris crece, llenando la herida que le ha hecho a su enemigo, aprisionando su puño dentro del cuerpo del falso Madara. El enemigo se levanta, llevándose con ella a la chica, mientras prepara un potente golpe con su palma derecha, diciéndole a la joven kunoichi: _"Ahora despídete de tu brazo, muchacha"_ ; asustada, Sakura fuerza su puño en retroceso, quebrando varias de sus falanges y dislocando su muñeca por la fuerza usada para liberarse antes de recibir el impacto del Akatsuki.

Shikaku abandona su posición y corre a apoyar a su líder de equipo, quien ha retrocedido varios metros de un salto, buscando hacer distancia de su oponente. La sangre mana de la mano izquierda de la kunoichi, la que muestra la piel desgarrada y sus dedos torcidos; duele, y Sakura sólo puede usar su chakra curativo para paliar el dolor, sin poder concentrarse en liberar su sello de fuerza de un centenar, no cuando debe mantener sus sentidos fijos en un enemigo que los supera por mucho y cuya velocidad puede sorprenderla en el preciso instante en que libere su sello especial.

Hasta que un golpe, como un destello, impacta en la cara del falso Madara, quien sale disparado casi ochenta metros, golpeando contra el suelo y levantando una gran polvareda.

Naruto ha llegado a toda carrera, a fin de evitar que su enemigo elimine a alguno de los sapos, Tan distraído estaba con el enorme chakra del Akatsuki que recién nota que junto a Gamani-san y sus subordinados se encuentran varios shinobi de Konoha, entre ellos Sakura. Decide ignorarla, concentrándose en crear clones de sombras, tres de ellos, a fin de enviarlos al encuentro de los demás comandantes sapos, con una sola orden: el grupo de contingencia debe permanecer atrás, a fin de no estorbar a los ataques del grupo de avanzada, todavía formado por sus dos aliados humanos y su equipo de sapos invocados, quienes se encuentran dando cuenta de lo que resta del ejército enemigo.

Los kage bunshin parten a toda carrera: en un minuto el mensaje estará entregado en todos los frentes.

El rubio le grita a la esposa de Gamabunta ordenando que permanezcan a la espera, mientras Obito se levanta del suelo y echa a correr, como si pretendiera alejar al Maestro Sennin lo más posible del lugar de la batalla.

Naruto corre detrás de su presa.

La líder del escuadrón de Konoha aprovecha y activa su _byakugo_ , a fin de que su jutsu de regeneración cure su mano dañada, respirando aliviada al ver que el rubio sigue aún con vida. Luego, ordena a su equipo reagruparse, mientras le pide a Neji que le siga, a fin de alcanzar juntos a Naruto. Ambos corren, con el Hyuga manteniendo en todo momento su byakugan activado, pero esos dos son veloces y rápidamente salen de la linea de visión de Neji, quien se frena; el prodigio Hyuga está cansado, y su alcance visual disminuye rápidamente.

Neji le pide ayuda a Sakura a fin de que ella restaure sus reservas de chakra. La pelirrosa se coloca detrás suyo, posando su mano derecha sobre su hombro y canalizando su propio chakra a su compañero de equipo, restaurando sus niveles; pero Naruto y el falso Madara siguen fuera de su rango visual. Neji le pide a la joven que aumente su flujo de energía, el que canaliza a sus ojos para forzar su alcance, con el muchacho resistiendo el dolor que aflige a sus globos oculares mientras siente como la sobrecarga de chakra lleva sus capacidades más allá de lo que jamás podría alcanzar por si sólo: doce kilómetros, y con eso logra finalmente ver al rubio, quien pelea con Obito allí, poco más allá de la frontera del País de los Ríos, ya en territorio del Fuego.

El joven desactiva sus ojos, cayendo de rodillas y casi inconsciente al suelo; con esfuerzo le cuenta a su líder sobre la posición de Naruto y lo que sucede, mientras le señala que no está en condiciones de seguir por si mismo. Sakura lo toma, subiéndolo a sus espaldas, para luego correr con el joven, a quien no puede dejar allí sólo: ella necesita asegurarse que Naruto se encuentra bien y apoyarlo en caso de ser necesario, ya que no hay nadie más cerca. Rápidamente concentra su chakra en sus piernas, acelerando a gran velocidad. Neji solo permanece quieto, tratando de asimilar el dolor que ha sentido ante la sobrecarga de chakra, finalmente comprendiendo esa sensación infernal que el esposo de Hinata decía sentir cuando hizo lo mismo que él acaba de hacer, repetidas veces.

Los segundos pasan, uno detrás de otro.

Neji logra reactivar su byakugan; están por llegar, a apenas tres kilómetros de donde se encuentra Naruto, ya nuevamente dentro de su alcance visual, pero entonces el jounin ojiperla le pide a su líder que frene. Ella se detiene, mientras le pregunta el motivo de su petición cuando están tan cerca de su antiguo compañero.

.

.

.

El enfrentamiento entre Obito y Naruto prosigue.

El rubio no comprende qué pretende su enemigo al hacerlos ir tan lejos de su base, hasta que el falso Madara hace uso de su mokuton para saturar el lugar y tratar de inmovilizarlo. Naruto esquiva todo, mientras ve como la arboleda creada por el Akatsuki toma del chakra del nueve colas cada vez que lo roza, fortaleciéndose.

Una vez lo nota lo suficientemente debilitado Obito le ataca con una estaca de madera, apuntando a su pierna derecha. El proyectil atraviesa la pierna de Naruto, impactando en el hueso y causando que se frene; rápidamente se la quita, para notar como la herida no se cura de inmediato: la técnica mokuton de su enemigo ha disminuido sus reservas de chakra del nueve colas, y tardará varios segundos en reponerlas. El rubio refuerza su chakra natural mientras genera con él un escudo de cuerpo completo que lo mantenga a salvo de cualquier avance del enemigo, a fin de aguantar mientras se cura, pero Obito le ignora y abre un portal con su Kamui a fin de retornar a su base: su movimiento le dará preciosos segundos de ventaja, que usará para eliminar a alguno de los aliados principales del rubio antes de que el maestro sennin pueda darle alcance. Sabe que Naruto no puede correr tan rápido, y cuenta que esa ventaja será suficiente para acabar con al menos uno de los estorbos.

Ya no buscará eliminar a los más fuertes: con uno solo de aquellos que luchan contra su ejército blanco le basta.

Naruto se queda solo.

A lo lejos, Sakura y Neji se detienen, con el Hyuga como testigo de lo sucedido.

El Sabio de los Sapos piensa en qué puede hacer, intuyendo lo que pretende Obito: seguramente se deshará primero de sus enemigos descartables, para luego concentrar toda su fuerza en el que no puede matar, él.

Tres segundos; Obito debe haber llegado ya a los restos de su cuartel general. Finalmente la pierna comienza a ser curada. _"Veinte segundos"_ , le anuncia el Kyubi.

Es demasiado tiempo.

Necesita regresar ya, y sin saber si los sellos que puso en sus compañeros humanos siguen activos debe buscar una solución. El rubio desbarata su barrera, haciendo aparecer un kunai sellado de su reserva y sobrecargándolo de su energía para lograr lo que pretende hacer, pero el mismo estalla, incapaz de soportar su enorme chakra. Desesperado, hace aparecer su espada, la que logra soportar la energía puesta en ella y brilla con fuerza por el enorme poder que le ha colocado. De inmediato Naruto, que ha tenido su propio byakugan activo desde el momento en que salió en persecución de su enemigo, fuerza su chakra a fin de aumentar sus capacidades visuales como nunca antes lo ha hecho.

El dolor llega. Kurama lo regaña: _"¡ESTAMOS A CASI TREINTA KILÓMETROS, ES IMPOSIBLE QUE AGUANTES, MUCHACHO!"_ ; Naruto le responde: " _¡TOMA EL CONTROL DE MI CUERPO; YO ME CONCENTRARÉ EN LOGRARLO, PERO TÚ DEBERÁS LANZARLA!"_.

Siete kilómetros. El dolor se hace presente.

Diez kilómetros. El dolor es sofocante, y el nueve colas toma control de Naruto, a fin de obligar a su cuerpo a permanecer en pie.

Dieciséis kilómetros. La línea de los sapos. Debe seguir más allá. El dolor se ha extendido a ambos ojos, y los mismos queman, como si fuesen a estallar.

Naruto aumenta el flujo de chakra, tomando cantidades absurdas de energía natural de lo que le rodea y transformándola para alimentar su dojutsu, llevándolo más y más lejos.

La base de Akatsuki. Un dolor más allá de lo imaginable. El zorro sosteniendo el cuerpo de su portador, mientras su cabeza parece querer reventar.

Y lo ve, finalmente, combatiendo contra Chojuro, quien resiste las embestidas del líder de Akatsuki con esfuerzo, mientras decenas de zetsus blancos les rodean. Están muy cerca uno del otro, pero Naruto decide jugársela a fin de no desperdiciar más tiempo.

Lo tiene: _"¡AHORA, KURAMA!"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Neji, desde su posición más alejada, lo ve todo en directo gracias a sus ojos blancos: Naruto salta, mientras su inconmensurable chakra se evidencia, potenciando su brazo derecho, el que parece rodeado de llamas; es un parpadeo, y Shirohime sale proyectada a una velocidad tal que genera una onda de choque que resuena y se expande por todo el camino. La espada pasa a varios metros por sobre las cabezas de los shinobi de Konoha, derribando a ambos, mientras deja en su camino una estela que aparta los árboles cercanos.

Inmediatamente, Naruto hace los sellos necesarios para su técnica espacio-temporal: _"¡HIRAISHIN NO JUTSU!"_.

Al instante, el _Densetsu no Sennin_ desaparece en el aire.

* * *

Obito había reaparecido casi al instante en el centro de la batalla entre su ejército y los aliados de Naruto. Era evidente que la ventaja estaba del lado de las escasas tropas del rubio, y que era sólo cuestión de minutos antes de que no quedara rastro de sus casi veinte mil zetsus blancos, lo último de su otrora enorme ejército.

En ese preciso momento Sasuke, quien era su principal objetivo, seguía desaparecido, seguramente aún luchando dentro de esa extraña técnica suya. De allí que fijó su interés en los sapos gigantes: si lograba eliminar aunque fuera uno de ellos daría un golpe importante a la fuerza de sus enemigos, y eso sin contar con el impacto anímico que aquello representaría para el Maestro Sennin.

Rápidamente había tratado de embestir en contra del sapo armado con la espada corta, Gamakishi, corriendo mientras hacía surgir de su brazo derecho una cuchilla de mokuton, la que una vez en posición proyectaría para cercenar el cuello del distraído anfibio.

Un feroz corte de chakra, proyectado desde la odachi carmesí, apartó una docena de zetsus blancos, abriendo camino para Chojuro, quien se lanzó a la carrera para interceptar al falso Madara, interrumpiendo su ataque contra el primogénito de Gamabunta. La espada gigante se incrustó en el brazo del líder de Akatsuki, absorbiendo el chakra de su arma de madera, desbaratándola; el espadachín de Kiri rápidamente suelta su arma, desenvainando su _Otohime_ y buscando los ojos de su oponente, pero el byakugan del pelinegro, que en ningún momento le ha perdido de vista, le ayuda a anticipar el golpe, el que esquiva simplemente echando su cabeza hacia atrás.

Obito decide que es mejor acabar con esa molestia de una buena vez. Lanza lejos de si la espada color sangre y, con celeridad, hace emerger una espada recta, la que carga con su chakra para poder contener las estocadas de su enemigo. La odachi carmesí cae al suelo, mientras Chojuro se concentra en su técnica a dos manos, con su katana larga siempre apuntando al rostro de su enemigo, aunque sin mayores resultados: el Akatsuki es rápido, y se muestra capaz en todo momento de predecir la dirección de sus ataques. Obito se concentra, ignorando el ruido y los cuerpos blancos que vuelan en todas direcciones, arrojados por los sapos que luchan contra su ejército alrededor suyo.

Una segunda espada es invocada por el portador de los dos dojutsus, las que usa para tratar de abrir un espacio en la férrea defensa del de lentes, sirviéndose de su fuerza para apartar de su camino el acero plateado de la katana del enemigo. Chojuro trata de mantener la distancia al comprender el propósito de su enemigo, pero esas decenas que les rodean le privan del espacio que necesita; elige concentrar su chakra, proyectando varios cortes de agua que si bien se llevan a varios zetsus blancos que tratan de alcanzarle no logran evitar la presión del falso Madara, que se hace a ratos insoportable. El pelinegro sonríe con malicia: dos pasos más y el shinobigatana caerá hacia atrás, quedando abierto para recibir sus dos espadas en su pecho.

Algo interrumpe al líder de Akatsuki.

El sonido del trueno. Un destello y una sensación extraña en su espalda, que se proyecta hacia el frente, atravesándolo. Algo cae a los pies de Chojuro, chocando y provocando con su gran velocidad un estruendo como una explosión, arrojando a ambos contendientes varios metros hacia atrás.

Una espada blanca, que irradia chakra, se ha clavado a unos metros en frente de ambos combatientes.

El líder Akatsuki ve como en su pecho, copando buena parte de lo que sería su pulmón izquierdo, hay un agujero del porte de un puño que la materia que forma su cuerpo cierra con rapidez. Confundido, levanta la mirada para ver aquello que le ha atravesado, escapando de la visión total de su byakugan, como si el ataque hubiese llegado desde más allá de su linea perimetral. Pero casi de inmediato la vista de la espada es obstruida por una nueva presencia, cuyo imponente chakra lo empuja hacia atrás.

Chojuro logra reincorporarse, mientras sostiene con su katana la envestida de un par de zetsus, los que caen casi de inmediato, mientras se mueve para recuperar su odachi perdida. Obito, que aunque empujado permanece siempre en pie, ve como enfrente suyo se ha aparecido Naruto, con su cuerpo saturado en chakra y ambos ojos brillando. Un onda de energía se expande desde el cuerpo del rubio: es Kurama quien trata de disminuir la presión que toda esa energía extra ejerce sobre su portador, irradiándola fuera de él.

El portador del biju de nueve colas, en su deseo de alcanzar a sus aliados lo antes posible, ha cometido el error de sobrecargar su cuerpo de chakra natural. Pero éste ya no puede envenenarlo, y en vez de llegar a ese límite que lo petrificaría lo que ha sucedido es que cada parte del físico del rubio parece querer reventar, abrumado por ese poder, incluso mayor al del Kyubi cuando ha sido liberado.

La onda de chakra que Kurama provoca en su intento de quitar presión al cuerpo de su carcelero alcanza un par de kilómetros de distancia, y su fuerza es tal que desbarata el genjutsu de Sasuke. Uzume se desmorona, reapareciendo el joven Uchiha rodeado por unos miles de cuerpos blancos despedazados, mientras las pocas decenas que aún sobrevivían dentro de su trampa miran confundidos el lugar que ahora es un campo de muerte infernal, con los sapos gigantes repartidos por toda la periferia mientras la destrucción de la batalla satura el ambiente. El jounin pelinegro, preocupado, busca con su Mangekyo Sharingan la fuente de ese poder que ha superado una de sus técnicas supremas, y lo descubre.

El cuerpo de Naruto vibra, mientras parece querer estallar.

Sasuke corre, dejando que su chokuto destace a sus enemigos a medida que avanza abriéndose paso.

Una nueva explosión de chakra surge del rubio.

Obito arremete contra el rubio, dejando caer sus espadas (debilitadas por la onda de choque de Shirohime) y optando por su jutsu de madera, buscando aprovechar la oportunidad que sus ojos le muestran: su enemigo apenas y puede mover su cuerpo, por lo que si logra neutralizar el chakra del Kyubi con su mokuton podrá dejarlo fuera de combate. La técnica arbórea del Akatsuki se extiende, alimentándose del mismo chakra que el cuerpo del Maestro Sennin expulsa, fortaleciéndose.

Naruto, por toda defensa, levanta con dificultad su brazo derecho y, con su mano extendida, concentra su chakra para evitar que las ramas negras de Obito le alcancen, como si pretendiera crear un escudo de chakra, aunque inútilmente. Kurama le pide dentro de su cabeza que se retire, que algo le sucede a sus ojos y que pronto no podrá ayudarlo: el zorro ha estado contrarrestando ese poder que parece querer despedazar a su portador con su propio chakra, pero lo poco que ha recuperado de su propia fuerza en tan corto tiempo pronto se le acabará y, cuando eso suceda, aquello que lo ha estado consumiendo acabará con sus ojos, los más afectados por aquel esfuerzo supremo. Pero el portador del biju ignora las advertencias de su compañero mientras piensa: _"No, hemos estado equivocados, es imposible que lo que ella me dio me destruya… debe haber algo más, lo sé…"_

Sasuke se frena, a apenas doscientos metros de su amigo, gritando: _"¡DETENTE, NARUTO…!"_

El chakra de Kurama se silencia. Y entonces, sucede.

La oscuridad.

Naruto cierra sus parpados, incapaz ya de ver con sus ojos.

El chakra del Maestro Sennin cesa por completo, y las estacas de Obito le alcanzan, atravesando sus extremidades. Esa sensación alcanza la cabeza de Naruto, haciéndole recordar lo sucedido aquél día, cuando fue derribado sobre los restos desolados de Konoha y su debilidad provocó la muerte de alguien valioso; ahora su misma debilidad causará la muerte de sus amigos que luchan a su lado…

" _¡RECUERDA, ERES EL MÁS FUERTE DE TODOS: SI BAJAS TU GUARDIA, AUNQUE SEA POR UN INSTANTE, CAERÁS; SI TÚ CAES, TODOS LOS DEMÁS ESTAMOS MUERTOS! ¿ES QUE ACASO QUIERES QUE SE REPITA LO OCURRIDO EN KONOHA CON HINATA?"_

Un recuerdo trágico.

Esas habían sido las palabras de Konan, la última lección de su maestra, el recordatorio de lo que arriesgaba cada vez que saltaba al ruedo: ser el más fuerte no es un honor ni un privilegio, sino una carga; es la certeza de saber que fuera de ti no hay nadie más, de que no puedes rendirte, porque no es sólo tu vida la que está en juego… nunca es sólo una vida.

Decidido, el rubio abre sus parpados, viendo a su enemigo directamente. Su vista, que ha regresado de golpe, ha cambiado, como si el daño de la locura recién realizada se hubiese hecho manifiesto. Pero no hay cansancio, ni dolor… no, el dolor se ha ido, finalmente.

Obito ve el rostro calmado de Naruto; la sorpresa se hace patente en sus ojos rojo y blanco y, sin más, deja que las estacas que sujetan al rubio se desmoronen para arremeter directamente contra el chico, cargando su puño derecho de chakra katon, con sus llamas listas para atravesar el pecho de su enemigo, mientras una idea llena la cabeza del traidor Uchiha: debe matarlo antes de que sea demasiado tarde.

Porque ante lo que ve su necesidad de capturar al nueve colas desaparece.

El falso Madara salta: apenas dos metros le separan de su blanco. Naruto, con su palma derecha todavía extendida hacia su oponente, sólo atina a decir dos palabras para defenderse, un recuerdo que, sin saber porqué, ahora llena sus sentidos: _"Shinra... Tensei"_

… … …

A cinco centímetros de su presa, con su nudillo rozando la raída tenida blanca del Maestro Sennin, Obito es frenado en seco. Una onda se extiende desde el interior de Naruto, al mismo tiempo que su chakra despierta de su letargo, fuerte y terrible; no es chakra natural, ni tampoco la fuerza del zorro demonio, sino la propia del hijo de Minato y Kushina que alimenta su deseo; es su propia fuerza la que actúa.

Estalla.

La onda repulsora se expande por todo el paraje. El falso Madara es enviado a volar lejos, a casi un kilómetro de distancia, cayendo en los límites del campo de batalla. Sasuke, que ha recibido el golpe de lleno, apenas ha alcanzado a invocar a Susanoo en su forma de medio cuerpo, que logra ayudarle a poder aguantar en su posición la gran fuerza de la técnica con que Pain destruyó Konoha en el pasado. Más lejos, Chojuro y los sapos gigantes son empujados, siendo derribados (con el espadachín siendo atrapado al vuelo por Kenshin). Los zetsus blancos que aún quedan salen disparados en todas direcciones, muchos de ellos siendo despedazados al estar cerca de su límite de energía o al chocar contra el duro suelo rocoso.

La técnica cesa.

Sasuke deshace su defensa absoluta, corriendo para alcanzar a su compañero, quien gira su vista para verlo directamente a la cara, sin poder comprender lo que ha sucedido. El pelinegro se detiene a cinco metros, incapaz de procesar lo que ve en el rostro de su camarada: _Rinnegan_.

El ojo izquierdo de Naruto muestra la forma de círculos concéntricos que alguna vez lució Nagato de la Lluvia, pero el fondo del ojo es de un celeste pálido, con el iris del mismo color azul original y la pupila de un tono incluso más oscuro, casi negro. Pero el ojo derecho, el del byakugan, es aún más extraño: el blanco lechoso ha desaparecido y ahora una pupila azul ocupa el centro del mismo, desde el cual surgen ondas que dan al iris una forma de flor de un color blanco y azul pálido, como si brillara.

Una forma que nunca nadie ha visto antes.

Sin saber qué hacer, Sasuke corre a recuperar la espada de Naruto, que sigue firmemente enterrada en el suelo. La saca con esfuerzo, para luego ofrecérsela al rubio a modo de espejo.

Naruto no comprende lo que ese cambio significa y que evidencia su reflejo en el pálido acero. Reconoce el dojutsu legendario en su ojo izquierdo, aún cuando el color sea diferente, pero el otro es… raro, y no sabe qué puede estar haciéndole. Por un instante siente miedo por lo que su poder ha hecho en aquel ojo blanco, seguramente dañándolo.

Viendo su confusión, Sasuke le pregunta:

\- ¿Te había pasado antes?

\- No…

\- Cuando hiciste esa técnica para enviar a volar a Madara, ¿sabías lo que hacías? ¿pudiste medir el poder que imbuiste en ella?

\- No, solamente fue… instinto. Sólo atiné a defenderme, y usé nada más que mi propio chakra. Traté de minimizar el golpe.

El pelinegro mira a su compañero, mientras piensa. La situación de Naruto es similar a cuando él descubrió las habilidades del Mangekyo Sharingan, lo cual es muy malo: si él con toda su experiencia en técnicas oculares fue incapaz de controlar todo ese poder de inmediato, es imposible que el rubio sea capaz de medirse. Cada técnica o jutsu que trate de canalizar a través de esos nuevos y extraños ojos tendrá el potencial de arrasar con todos los allí presentes, amigos y enemigos por igual.

En este momento ese ojo tan prometedor no representa más que problemas, que llegan en el peor momento posible. Y para el cambio que muestra el byakugan simplemente no tiene respuestas.

Siendo así, para lo único que puede servirles en ese momento el nuevo Rinnegan de Naruto es para infundir miedo en el falso Madara. Mismo miedo que puede llevar a su enemigo a hacer algo estúpido, como su reciente intento de matar al portador del Kyubi, ignorando su propio plan.

Porque la intención asesina de ese último ataque del enemigo había sido evidente para el Uchiha.

Naruto sólo trata de enfocar sus pensamientos, mientras contempla lo que su descuido ha hecho en los alrededores. Usa su ojo blanco azulado para revisar el perímetro: todos sus aliados dan señales de vida, y aparentemente no han sido heridos por su último ataque; Obito también reacciona, y la confusión que muestra en su rostro no presagia nada bueno.

Mientras se queda mirando, Sasuke le habla: _"Naruto, debes evitar usar ese rinnegan. En este momento no es más que un arma de doble filo, que hará más daño a nosotros que al enemigo. ¿Tu byakugan todavía sirve?"_

El rubio, nervioso, asiente con la cabeza, mientras respira aliviado al comprender que a pesar de su extraña nueva forma las capacidades de ver el chakra del ojo que fue de Hinata siguen funcionando como se supone. Tratando de hacer caso a su compañero, el Maestro Sennin corta el suministro de chakra extra hacia sus ojos, a fin de que sus extraños dojutsus se desactiven, pero resulta inútil; el líder Uchiha, que reconoce lo que aquél trata de hacer, le explica que muy probablemente, al igual que sucede con su Mangekyo Sharingan Eterno, esos dos ojos ahora requieren una cantidad mínima de chakra para permanecer activos, y que deberá hallar la forma más adelante de desactivarlos (asumiendo que aquello se pueda hacer).

En eso, Naruto ve como Obito comienza a moverse hacia ellos. Espera.

.

.

.

En el mismo punto a donde lo había arrojado la técnica repulsora del rinnegan, Uchiha Obito observaba lo que ambos muchachos conversaban, mientras el espadachín de Kiri y los sapos aprovechaban lo sucedido para, una vez recuperados de la sorpresa, terminar con las últimas decenas de zetsus blancos que todavía resistían.

Su ejército está acabado. Sus enemigos están todos en pie.

Y Naruto…

Era imposible, sencillamente imposible.

Su maestro Madara se lo había contado, al igual que Zetsu: sólo la unión del poder Uchiha y Senju podían dar a luz un Rinnegan a partir de un Mangekyo Sharingan Eterno. Los ojos circulares eran el dojutsu supremo, la última etapa en la escala del poder de los descendientes de Rikudo Sennin, la herencia final de los Uchiha; pero ahora, ante sus ojos, algo que contradecía todo lo que creía cierto, y aquello tras lo cual estuvieron sus dos mentores durante tanto tiempo había sucedido.

¿Acaso Zetsu lo había engañado, a él y a su maestro? ¿O el engañado era Zetsu, quien nunca fue capaz de ver más allá, de realmente comprender lo que había logrado Rikudo Sennin y lo que aquello significaba?

Porque lo que veía allí, en los ojos de Naruto, era real. Una certeza, el rinnegan en la izquierda; una incógnita, la extraña forma que había tomado el byakugan en su derecha.

¿Y si algo se ocultaba en los ojos Hyuga, y eran los responsables de aquello? Zetsu le había dicho que esos ojos blancos eran los ojos primigenios, la fuente de todos los posteriores dojutsus. Tal vez ese fue su error, el no imaginar que algo más había allí, de la misma forma que el sharingan ocultaba dentro de su esencia algo mejor, más grande y poderoso.

La soberbia de Zetsu, de Madara y la propia les había impedido buscar más allá, y ahora Naruto mostraba algo que se supone era imposible. Pero es que siempre estuvo allí: Rikudo había logrado desarrollar sus dojutsus partiendo de esos mismos ojos blancos que todos los Uchiha veían con desconfianza pero, más que nada, con desprecio, porque no podían hacer las cosas maravillosas que el Sharingan lograba, y ese mismo desprecio le pasaba la cuenta.

¿Qué podía hacer?

Tal vez reconocer su derrota, el que Naruto lo superaba nuevamente, como aquella vez en las Sombras, aceptar aquello y huir, en búsqueda de una nueva oportunidad más adelante.

Huir… huir…

No, huir no era una opción. El mocoso Uchiha tenía razón, y de sus palabras (que gracias a las capacidades de sus dojutsus combinados eran evidentes para él incluso a esa distancia) surgía una esperanza de victoria: era imposible que Naruto dominara el poder de esos ojos tan rápido. Escapar sería darle la oportunidad al hijo de Minato-sensei de alcanzar un poder casi divino, superior al suyo; sería invencible, y con los secretos de su guarida ya conocidos por su enemigo no le quedaría nada; no sería más que un perro huyendo de sus cazadores, temiendo por su vida todos los días.

Un portador del Rinnegan con las reservas de chakra y la resistencia física de Uzumaki Namikase Naruto sería imparable.

No, debía permanecer allí, armarse de valor y doblegar al Maestro Sennin de los Sapos.

Uno de los dos moriría ese día, y no pretendía ser él.

Con esa idea en su cabeza y su valor restablecido, el falso Madara avanzó, decidido a dar lo último de sí para alcanzar su tan anhelada meta.

* * *

En Myobokuzan, sentado frente a su gran esfera de cristal, un emocionado Gamamaru entrecierra sus ojos, mientras con voz temblorosa les dice a quienes le acompañan: _"Es él, mi amigo… después de tanto tiempo, creí que nunca se cumpliría… pronto podré descansar..."_

Fukasaku se queda viendo el rostro del Gran Sapo Sabio, y lo que ve lo sorprende: se ve aliviado, como no lo había visto nunca y… feliz, más allá de la usual sonrisa que mostraba a todos, de esa amabilidad tan característica suya. Y comprende que los largos años viviendo al amparo del mayor y más sabio de los sapos gigantes pronto llegarán a su fin. Es la señal del cambio de los tiempos, la certeza de que una era está pronta a terminar, y que suceda lo que suceda la guía del anciano y arrugado sapo, de _Ogama Sennin_ , ya no será necesaria.

El pequeño y viejo maestro sapo toma la mano de su esposa, apretando con fuerza, para luego ver sus ojos: necesita ver en la mirada de Shima la confianza de que Naruto logrará superar esta prueba y que, cuando Ojiji-sama haya dejado el mundo de los vivos, aún lo tendrán a él para apoyarlos.

La anciana sapa, comprendiendo el deseo de su esposo, se acerca a su oído y luego de besar su mejilla, le dice: _"Todo estará bien, Pa. Esta noche cenaremos con Naru-chan y sus dos compañeros, te lo prometo"_.


	63. Chapter 63

Naruto ve cómo su enemigo se mueve hacia ellos; Obito no corre, solo camina, como si pensara en sus opciones ante el nuevo escenario que se le presenta. Mientras su rostro queda fijo en dirección al líder de Akatsuki, la vista de su ojo blanco mutado pasa por cada uno de sus aliados allí hasta terminar en Sasuke, quien sigue al lado suyo. Es evidente que, aunque victoriosos de su enfrentamiento contra el ejército del falso Madara, todos ellos están demasiado agotados para intervenir en lo que resta de la pelea.

El rubio no sabe qué sorpresas le guarda aún el Uchiha mayor y con el recuerdo de aquella pesadilla que su enemigo le hizo ver como si fuese real todavía fresca en su memoria no puede evitar sentir que debe acabar rápido con todo eso. Además tiene un nuevo problema: sus preparativos de último recurso (el escudo de chakra que protegería a Kurama en caso de su muerte y el ataque masivo de los sapos) ya no existen, y si cae de nuevo en las manos de su enemigo no tiene forma de proteger a su biyu.

" _Sasuke_ _: todos ustedes deben descansar un rato; yo pelearé contra Obito solo. Trataré de derrotarlo, o al menos evitar que huya a fin de que puedan apoyarme y finiquitarlo",_ dice Naruto; el aludido asiente con su cabeza mientras le responde: _"No debes preocuparte porque ese infeliz huya. Ha visto el Rinnegan en tu rostro y no correrá el riesgo de dejarte vivo con ese tipo de poder. Ten cuidado, dobe: tu vida ya no le importa tanto como cuando comenzó esta pelea, y si te considera demasiado peligroso te matará sin más"_.

Era evidente que Sasuke también había notado la intensión detrás del último ataque del Uchiha mayor.

El rubio hace ademán de querer irse a confrontar a su enemigo, pero su amigo le detiene, ofreciéndole su mano para estrecharla, como si pretendiera despedirse, gesto que Naruto acepta y le dice, mientras lo toma: _"No te preocupes, Sasuke, que no pretendo morir, ya no";_ el pelinegro aprieta la mano de su compañero, diciéndole: _"No es una despedida, es solo… Quería agradecerte por tus palabras en las Sombras; hace tiempo debí hacerlo pero no me sentía capaz"._ Naruto ríe, para luego soltarlo y darle la espalda: _"Y escoges justo el día en que podemos morir, ¿verdad, teme? Realmente eres un tonto; por eso es que nos llevamos tan bien. Supongo que si quiero avergonzarte por este pequeño desliz deberé sobrevivir y asegurarme que tú también lo hagas. ¡Tú si sabes como animarme, dattebayo!"_

El rubio se coloca en posición y corre, al encuentro del falso Madara.

Resignado, Sasuke se mueve para reunirse con los otros, ignorando a los que pelean. Cuando llega junto a los sapos y al espadachín de Kiri mira al anfibio de la katana y con voz de mando le ordena compartir de su chakra con él; Kenshin se sienta bruscamente, haciendo retumbar el suelo, y sin siquiera avisar toma al pequeño humano en su gigantesca mano de sapo, apretando un poco y haciendo fluir su chakra en el pelinegro, quien aguanta estoicamente el trato. Su hermana, más delicada, hace que Chojuro se siente sobre su palma extendida, replicando el gesto de su hermano mayor mientras les dice a los jóvenes shinobi: _"Ustedes deberán apoyar a Naruto apenas puedan; nosotros somos demasiado grandes como para intervenir en una pelea tan cercana, por lo que confiaremos en ustedes para que le ayuden de ser necesario"._

Gamakishi se coloca en posición de guardia para asegurar que el proceso de transferencia de energía se haga sin interrupciones. El proceso será lento, ya que los sapos solo pueden compartir con los humanos su chakra base, sin trazas de energía natural, a fin de no envenenarlos.

Gamatatsu hace desaparecer su _bo_ y adopta su forma reducida, a fin de poder cubrir los flancos en caso de que el tal Madara cargue contra ellos, mientras dice para sí mismo: _"Es una lástima que esta forma sea tan inestable, sino podríamos estar allí, peleando lado a lado con Naruto. Tan solo espero que aguante hasta que estos dos estén listos"._

Sasuke espera ahí, en silencio, mientras siente cómo la energía del sapo de la katana restaura sus propias gastadas fuerzas. Una idea, entre muchas otras, le incomoda en ese momento: su amigo seguramente tratará de acabar con todo rápidamente, sin darle la oportunidad de ayudarlo; pero tampoco puede ir allí, en medio de esos dos, sin más, repitiendo así el error que cometió al inicio de todo aquello de pretender pelear con apenas una parte de su chakra, creyendo que con su sola habilidad podía igualar a dos monstruos de fuerza como son Obito y Naruto.

* * *

Mientras avanza a trote sostenido al encuentro de su enemigo, el Maestro Sennin aprovecha esos segundos para conversar con su biyu:

\- ¡Eh, Kurama!

\- Dime, muchacho.

\- Te noto… raro.

\- No entiendo a qué te refieres.

\- Raro, ya sabes… diferente. Si tuviera que adivinar diría que estás, de alguna manera, emocionado. Y esa es una actitud que no te conocía. Y creo que este rinnegan tiene que ver con ello.

\- Chico tonto, solo estoy cansado. Me costó bastante mantenerte en una pieza luego de la estupidez que hiciste.

\- Si… pero funcionó bastante bien, ¿verdad?

\- Seguro. Hinata-hime realmente era especial.

\- No entiendo.

\- ¿No pensarás que esos ojos que te aparecieron son mérito tuyo, eh, humano tonto?

\- Algo de participación tendré.

\- Si pensar eso te hace sentir mejor…

\- Bien, zorro. Mejor dime si puedes darme alguna ayuda, la que sea.

\- ¿Cómo?

\- Tú sabes, una pista de lo que puedo hacer con estos ojos. Todo lo que tengo es lo que recuerdo de cuando me enfrente a Pain y sinceramente no deseo hacer muchas de las cosas que ese sujeto hacía.

\- Aclaremos algo, muchacho: mis memorias antes de ser un individuo separado de mis hermanos son muy fragmentarias, y dudo mucho que en esa época, cuando mi padre era el ser más poderoso sobre la tierra, tuviese que pelear contra cualquier enemigo… ¡Rayos, dudo que hubiese humanos tan estúpidos como para pretender medirse contra el Rikudo Sennin!

\- Ya, entonces nada del rinnegan… ¿y el otro?

\- Ni idea. Si me preguntas, creo que es algo que _Byakugan no Hime_ nos regaló para ayudarnos.

\- ¿Hinata-chan?

\- Obvio. Recuerda: en esta pelea somos tres.

\- Es un pensamiento agradable, pero no me sirve de mucho. Entonces es algo… ¿nuevo?

\- No lo sé, muchacho: solo digo que yo no lo recuerdo de ningún lado, y he existido por más de mil años.

\- Aunque tampoco es como que hayas visto a muchos Hyuga en ese tiempo. Creo que debería ponerle un nombre o terminaremos llamándolo "esa cosa rara".

\- No se me ocurre nada, ¿y a ti, Naruto?

\- ¿Qué tal "Mangekyo Byakugan"?

\- Si repites esa estupidez tomaré control de tu cuerpo y lo estrellaré contra la roca más dura que encuentre…

\- Tienes razón, mala idea: debo recordar que todo lo que suene a Uchiha te produce alergia.

\- Mejor concentrate afuera. Si logro descubrir algo te lo haré saber. Tú solo procura que ese malnacido no vaya a destruirlos, a ninguno de los dos.

\- Gracias por preocuparte, pero no nece-

\- (interrumpiendo) ¡Imbécil! Esos ojos que llevas ahora son tal vez lo más valioso que existe en todo el mundo. No me importa si Madara te destroza, pero debes salvar tus dojutsus sea como sea.

\- Pensé que hablabas de nosotros.

\- Soy inmortal, muchacho. Y respecto a ti… te aprecio, un poco… creo… pero siempre puedo convencer a ese mocoso Uchiha para que haga lo que tú tenías que hacer.

\- Gracias por el voto de confianza, Kurama.

\- Solo soy práctico: tengo presente tu mortalidad, chico. Pero sigo prefiriendo que seas tú quien lo haga; no le deseo deber nada a un Uchiha. Ahora enfócate en ese malnacido y acábalo de una buena vez.

\- Eh… trataré.

El portador del rinnegan se concentra en su enemigo, que al verlo acercarse ha decidido seguir a paso lento, como si pretendiera mantener su distancia en relación al grupo de los sapos, como si temiera que interfieran en su inminente pelea. Pero el rubio está decidido a acabar rápido con todo eso, por lo que cambia su mirada a fin de dejar en evidencia su decisión. Estrecha su rostro, frunciendo su cara y apretando sus dientes, dejando que sus caninos sobresalgan de entre sus labios; sus ojos muestran sed de sangre, como si estuviera de cacería. Y Obito, que ve todo aquello, comprende, sonriendo por toda respuesta: él también desea acabar rápido.

Naruto acelera, corriendo a gran velocidad, en linea recta, inclinando su cuerpo hacia el frente y con sus brazos colgando hacia atrás: busca el choque, usando su estilo de combate shinobi.

Obito reacciona a la carrera de Naruto, acelerando a su vez. Ambos guerreros parecen querer embestirse, como si pretendieran así evidenciar su decisión de no retroceder más. Los allí enfrentados, que entre ambos reúnen cuatro dojutsus diferentes en sus ojos, acortan la distancia entre ellos, acelerando aún más en los últimos metros y lanzando sus puños al frente.

Ambos impactan, y el poder liberado en el golpe simultáneo causa un estruendo y una onda de choque que se expande alrededor de los combatientes. Pero ninguno de los dos retrocede, y comienzan a lanzar puñetazos alternados en sincronía, los que chocan en el puño de su oponente: no tratan de alcanzar a su enemigo, sino dejar en claro sus fuerzas. Cada golpe resuena en los alrededores, con una fuerza tal que obliga a ambos a exteriorizar su chakra como un manto corporal a fin de aumentar su resistencia y no ceder ante el otro. El poder exteriorizado por Naruto y Obito aumenta, lo que comienza a presionar el suelo bajo ellos, el que poco a poco se quiebra y comienza a hundirse.

Treinta segundos después los dos frenan, cansados. Sus puños están molidos y rotos, y ambos saltan al unísono hacia atrás, dejando el agujero creado por su choque; se observan con rabia, mientras el chakra del nueve colas y la sustancia de zetsu blanco cubre las heridas de cada uno, regenerando con rapidez sus respectivas manos.

Parece un empate, pero Obito sabe que no es así: el chico no ha usado ni su modo sabio ni el chakra del nueve colas en ese choque, sino que solo su propia fuerza, por lo que es evidente que tanto en fuerza física como en resistencia están en similar nivel.

Naruto lo iguala, aún teniendo nada más que su cuerpo humano, lo cual no tiene sentido.

El falso Madara corre a máxima velocidad, buscando sorprender a su enemigo, a sabiendas que es más rápido que el rubio sin sus modos especiales. Naruto ignora los movimientos de Obito y libera de un solo movimiento una veintena de kunai de su reserva, todos ellos con el sello de su técnica de teletransportación, los que lanza con rapidez buscando impactar al líder de Akatsuki, pero sin lograr alcanzarlo. Cuando los ha agotado el rubio desenvaina su espada de su espalda, cargándola de chakra, para luego acelerar, a la caza de su enemigo. El falso Madara no comprende el cambio que muestra el rubio en su estilo de pelea en comparación con lo que mostró en su guarida, y piensa que de alguna manera el rinnegan le ha hecho más hábil.

Sin nada para equiparar a _Princesa Blanca_ el Akatsuki recurre a las armas que tiene almacenadas, las que refuerza con su propio chakra. Naruto impacta la primera espada liberada por su enemigo, la que estalla al choque con el acero de los sapos; una a una las armas de Obito caen, hasta que logra resistir usando un par de bastones de batalla metálicos, rústicos, de poco más de un metro de largo y gruesos, pensados para golpes contundentes, no para contener a una delgada hoja acerada.

El Maestro Sennin lanza unos cuantos golpes, a fin de medir la velocidad de reacción de su oponente. Cuando considera que ya ha sido suficiente carga la hoja de _Shirohime_ de chakra natural, destrozando las armas de su oponente y, continuando el golpe, alcanza el pecho de Obito, dejando que la punta de la espada corte apenas un par de centímetros el cuerpo del Akatsuki, obligándolo a retroceder.

Obito observa la herida en su pecho. Su carne y su piel son restauradas rápidamente, pero la marca permanece en sus ropas. No puede evitar usar su byakugan para observarse por completo, con su ojo blanco mostrando las múltiples roturas que en sus vestidos le ha infligido los ataques del portador del nueve colas. Es evidente que de no ser por su cuerpo especial hace ya mucho que habría caído ante el muchacho, y ahora que Naruto posee esos dojutsus pareciera que la distancia que separa sus habilidades y poder ha crecido tanto que ya no puede compensarla con su estrategia.

Naruto vuelve a envainar su wakizashi, mientras respira a fin de relajarse. Sabe que en ese lugar, y en esas condiciones, puede aprovechar sus verdaderas capacidades sin limitaciones: su velocidad, su fuerza física y su taijutsu, potenciadas por las capacidades regenerativas reactivadas al contar nuevamente con la asistencia del Kyubi y con sus capacidades sensoriales funcionando a plenitud gracias a la disponibilidad de energía natural (con la que no contaba en las profundidades de la guarida de Akatsuki). El rubio hace el gesto de negar con su cabeza mientras una tenue sonrisa se evidencia en su faz.

El líder de Akatsuki, molesto por la confianza que evidencia su presa, lo encara:

\- Veo que esos ojos que has alcanzado te han dado una confianza que no tenías, muchacho.

\- Te equivocas, en realidad no tengo la más mínima idea de como usar estas cosas.

\- Cuando rechazaste mi carga con la técnica de Pain parecía todo lo contrario.

\- Eso fue un accidente.

\- Pero es evidente que has mejorado, hijo de mi maestro. Antes no te veías tan… seguro.

\- Solo comprendí que me equivocaba.

\- Explícate.

\- Cometí el error de pretender luchar contra ti con nada más que mi fuerza, pero yo no soy así. Y debí haberme dado cuenta cuando comprendí que tú estabas tratando por todos los medios de lograr que nadie más interviniera.

\- Simplemente no quería estorbos entre nosotros.

\- Y yo te seguí el juego. Pero estaba equivocado: siempre he peleado mejor al lado de otros; es más, mucha de mi propia fuerza depende de Kurama y, creyendo que lo protegía, cometí el error de dejarlo fuera de todo, olvidando que en realidad no sé cómo proteger mi cuerpo porque nunca debí preocuparme de ello. Tal y como tú con ese cuerpo tan extraño que tienes, dependo de mi biju para liberar todo mi potencial.

\- Todos los jinchuriki tienen ese defecto, dependiendo del chakra de su bestia para lograr su verdadera fuerza.

\- Es más que solo su chakra, es saber que está allí, cubriendo mis espaldas. De la misma manera que el tener a mis compañeros sapos, a Sasuke, e incluso a ese espadachín de Kiri. He sostenido esta pelea pensando tontamente en que debo protegerlos, cuando en realidad son ellos los que me protegen a mi.

\- ¿Ellos, protegerte? ¿Con lo débiles que son?

\- No, Obito. Ellos son muy fuertes, todos ellos, y cometí el error de subestimarlos. Sin ninguno de ellos aquí hace ya mucho que habría caído: no habría sido rival ni para tus revividos ni para tu ejército, ni estaría tan completo si no fuera por Kurama y su ayuda.

\- Pero ahora tienes esos ojos; ya no los necesitas, ¿verdad?

\- Error: los necesitaré siempre, pero ambos sabemos que eres menos poderoso de lo que todos creen, y si bien por mi mismo soy incapaz de superarte, con el zorro la historia cambia.

\- Tonto, apenas pueda tomaré control del Kyubi; esa bestia solo te hace vulnerable a mi sharingan. No importa lo fuerte que el zorro demonio sea, sigue siendo menos que cualquier Uchiha.

\- Si algo he aprendido es que no es fuerza lo que necesitas para proteger a otros, es… voluntad. Ellas lo tenían, todos ellos. Sé que aún no alcanzo la talla de ninguno de ellos, pero me esfuerzo por igualarlos.

\- ¿Ellos? ¿incluso ahora pierdes el tiempo recordando a todos esos inútiles que murieron para salvar tu vida, muchacho? Me decepcionas.

\- No lograrás alterarme, Obito. Solamente debo derrotarte para probar que te equivocas, y eso es precisamente lo que haré, aquí y ahora.

\- Entonces ven, portador del nueve colas. Demuéstrame que con esa bestia realmente eres más fuerte.

\- No obtendrás nada de mi, Obito, y te derribaré antes de que cualquiera de mis amigos deba venir a ayudarme.

El falso Madara de prepara para cargar contra Naruto, pero el chico se adelanta, localizando con su byakugan modificado cada uno de los kunai que arrojó previamente, los que han caído en posiciones aleatorias en una extensa área.

Desaparece.

Obito sigue el rastro del rubio, quien realiza saltos hiraishin entre los kunai, moviéndose alrededor de su enemigo. Naruto acelera, alcanzando una velocidad que es casi indistinguible de sus transposiciones.

El Akatsuki se gira, decidiendo no seguir al muchacho sino concentrarse en sus kunai, seguro de poder interceptarlo cuando cargue contra él.

Un nuevo salto, a espaldas del pelinegro: ochenta metros de distancia. Naruto hace saltar con su pie el kunai sellado tirado en el suelo, como si pisara mal; antes de que el arma caiga, hace aparecer un clon con un solo sello de manos, para de inmediato saltar a otro kunai. El clon toma el arma y la arroja en dirección a Obito, quien decide moverse y no quedarse allí a esperar que el rubio le sorprenda, pero Naruto aparece en un sello mucho más lejano, a su izquierda, el que toma con su mano antes de volver a saltar, apareciendo en un sello a menos de quince metros del pelinegro.

Obito se cubre, a fin de recibir el inminente impacto. Nada pasa.

Naruto crea un nuevo clon, al que le entrega el kunai recogido mientras éste recoge el de esa posición, lanzándolos nuevamente. Otro kunai más vuela, lanzado por el primer clon.

En apenas unos segundos los clones van aumentando, hasta sumar diez de ellos, cada unos moviéndose a gran velocidad y combinando saltos hiraishin con desplazamiento y cambiando constantemente los kunai de posición, sin apuntar nunca a Obito pero cerrando sus espacios.

Algunos kage bunshin se arriesgan a tratar de dar algún golpe o arrojar un kunai sellado directamente contra el pelinegro, quien gracias a su Mangekyo Sharingan logra anticipar todo. Un par de veces el Uchiha usa su kamui para evitar los ataques, mientras en otras logra impactar a los arriesgados clones, rechazándolos y haciendo estallar un par de ellos, los que son rápidamente reemplazados por el rubio.

Casi un minuto transcurre. Mientras Obito se percata de que ese debe ser el límite de clones que el chico puede hacer sin sufrir saturación por efecto del byakugan que porta, decide que no es prudente dejar que esas copias jueguen con él: las destruirá rápidamente, forzando al original a cargar contra él en persona. El falso Madara decide dejar de esquivar, cargando directamente contra los que se mueven alrededor suyo.

Uno de los Naruto que corren alrededor suyo lanza un kunai más allá de la zona donde el resto se mueve, tele transportándose allí: ese debe ser el real. Dos clones más caen, a una velocidad tal que el original no parece ser capaz de reponerlos antes de que los demás sean cazados.

El tercero, cuarto y quinto le siguen. Obito ve como el Naruto en la periferia se concentra, como si quisiera intentar algo. El pelinegro acelera, alcanzando el punto donde uno de los clones se ha transportado a sus espaldas para atacarlo por sorpresa, atravesando el pecho de la copia con un feroz puñetazo.

Estalla.

La explosión, que crea un cráter de cincuenta metros de diámetro, golpea al falso Madara de lleno, lanzándolo lejos. Los otros cuatro clones del rubio, a sabiendas de lo que sucedería, se han cubierto y esperan.

Desde su posición, el Maestro Sennin ha visto como el confiado Akatsuki ha destruido a uno de sus clones de sombras elementales: creado con poca energía a fin de darle forma con la misma velocidad que a sus kage bunshin normales, el estallido resultante de su destrucción apenas y ha magullado el resistente cuerpo del falso Madara, pero eso solamente era la oportunidad que esperaba.

Mientras en cuerpo de Obito permanece en el aire, pronto a caer al suelo, Naruto ejecuta su técnica, confiando en que al igual que lo que intentó cuando su rinnegan despertó podrá completarla: _"Chibaku Tensei"_

El rubio replica el jutsu de Nagato, concentrándose en el cuerpo de Obito para aprisionarlo en roca dura, pero su inexperiencia le traiciona: el chico logra crear el punto de atracción en donde su enemigo se encuentra, ya tocando el suelo, pero incapaz de guiarla la fuerza gravitacional de la misma lo arrastra a él, a los kunai que vuelan y a tres de sus clones restantes a donde se encuentra el falso Madara.

Sin otra opción, el Maestro Sennin se deja ir, mientras atrae hacia sí uno de los kunai sellados, el que lanza contra otro de los clones elementales que están prontos a golpear al pelinegro.

La explosión se lleva al clon golpeado y al tercer y último clon de sombras elemental que formaba el grupo, así como al clon de sombras normal más próximo. Naruto refuerza su cuerpo con el chakra del nueve colas, recibiendo el impacto a menos de quince metros de distancia.

Obito, a un par de metros del punto de la explosión, es empujado por ella hacia el piso, como si fuera aplastado. El daño ha sido mucho menor de lo debido gracias a que el mismo _Chibaku Tensei_ ha absorbido la presión y el calor de la misma, antes de volverse inestable y cesar por sí mismo.

Naruto, que ha aguantado su posición gracias a la fuerza de Kurama, toca el suelo y corre veloz para rematar al Uchiha en el suelo, donde el pelinegro no da señales de reaccionar. Cuando está a punto de llegar Obito se levanta raudo, con su mano derecha brillando en chakra y su propio byakugan desactivado: crea un pulso de chakra que genera un brillo tal que enceguece tanto el ojo blanco mutado de Naruto como el del rinnegan, quien sorprendido se frena.

El falso Madara carga con su palma izquierda extendida cargada de chakra katon, la que apunta al cuello de su víctima. El último kage bunshin restante del chico está lejos, a casi quinientos metros (ya que se ha alejado cuando se percató del efecto de la técnica del rinnegan sobre todos alrededor), y aunque el pulso de chakra no lo haya enceguecido a su vez está muy lejos para intervenir, y sin algún kunai cerca no puede llegar en menos de un segundo, cuando el trabajo esté hecho. Sin poder hacer otra cosa, el clon se concentra en su propio byakugan, mientras recoge y lanza con fuerza el kunai que usó como ancla para escapar cargado de chakra futon, a fin de que alcance lo antes posible al enemigo.

Naruto, todavía con sus ojos cerrados, reacciona, echando su cuerpo hacia atrás el espacio suficiente para que el ataque de Obito no impacte, cargando sus manos con chakra futon para luego tomar el brazo extendido del enemigo y tirar de él, derribándolo.

" _Es como si ese ojo extraño le diera al rubio la capacidad de ver por sobre las capacidades del propio byakugan activo"_ , piensa el Akatsuki, incapaz de comprender como Naruto ha podido "verle" sin recurrir a sus ojos.

Obito se levanta de inmediato, solo para recibir el kunai arrojado por el clon en la periferia, el que atraviesa su hombro derecho. Asustado, se gira en dirección al ataque, lo que le permite a Naruto alejarse a una distancia segura.

El falso Madara corre una decena de metros hasta tener al molesto clon claramente, al que ataca con una onda de fuego que genera simplemente agitando su brazo de lado a lado. El golpe, como una ola, sorprende a la copia (que estaba quieta, concentrada en comprender porqué ese kunai, a diferencia de todos los otros, había impactado en el pelinegro). La ola de fuego, insuficiente para acabar con el Maestro Sennin si fuese usada en él, basta para desbaratar a un simple kage bunshin.

Los recuerdos del destruido clon llegan al rubio, quien mientras Obito recupera el aliento piensa en todo lo sucedido… _"Espera… ¿recupera el aliento?"_ Esa simple idea le evidenció a Naruto lo que su enemigo le había ocultado tan bien que ni siquiera con su byakugan modificado había podido ver: _"Se está agotando, y eso afecta las capacidades de su byakugan; no es que mi clon lo haya sorprendido, es que no pudo verlo..."_

El rubio piensa, percatándose de que a diferencia de él, quien consciente de lo exigente que era el ojo blanco y gracias a las advertencias de Neji había optado por activar y desactivar ese dojutsu hasta que su nueva forma le permitió poder usarlo de manera constante porque su consumo de chakra había bajado muchísimo, Obito había estado con su byakugan activo de manera casi constante: siempre, desde que comenzó la pelea, estuvo con ese ojo funcionando a plenitud. La presencia de los aliados del rubio le había obligado a su enemigo a usar esa precaución.

El primo de Hinata le había dicho que en caso de agotamiento el alcance y la precisión del byakugan se limitaba. Eso afectaba menos a los más experimentados, cuyos cerebros podían con menos información crear imágenes completas de lo que trataban de ver, pero en un novato se traducía como imágenes borrosas, y la cabeza del usuario instintivamente reducía los pulsos de chakra para limitar su alcance a aquello que podía ser útil a su portador (como mecanismo de supervivencia). Y Obito, si bien había tenido ese ojo por mucho más tiempo que él -lo que lo hizo mejor en su manejo normal-, no tenía mayor experiencia en combate que Naruto, y por lo mismo en su uso activo (era evidente que el falso Madara no había tenido otras peleas aparte de las que sostuvo contra Kakashi y contra su avatar en Konoha).

Es significaba que, para Obito, el agotamiento de su dojutsu era una situación nueva.

Naruto sonrió: esas eran muy buenas noticias. Tan buenas, que el segundo descubrimiento que hizo, sobre algo que ya había experimentado cuando peleó contra los caminos de Pain en Konoha, pasaba a ser algo casi anecdótico. Y se dio cuenta de que esos nuevos ojos que ahora llevaba sobre sí no eran tan problemáticos en realidad.

Pero no celebraría antes de tiempo.

.

.

.

Obito estaba molesto consigo mismo.

Un pequeño desliz, producto de su ofuscación, le había delatado. Naruto era bastante inteligente, tal vez al nivel de su jounin-sensei Yondaime Hokage, y no podría haber pasado por alto lo que acababa de suceder. Temeroso de las habilidades de los nuevos dojutsus de su enemigo, el Akatsuki había optado por no tratar de engañar al muchacho sino de usar una estrategia de superioridad, mostrándose infranqueable a fin de forzar algún error del jinchuriki, pero su propio físico le había traicionado.

Por enésima vez se planteó la posibilidad de huir: sería fácil, sin dificultades. Una posibilidad con la que aún contaba, pero esa ventana desaparecería si la pelea continuaba como iba: usar la habilidad de teletransportación del kamui exigía demasiado chakra.

Era el momento de decidir.

No… no había decisión posible. Dos veces se había retirado ante el muchacho: una vez había huido de ese enemigo cuando se vio sorprendido en las Sombras, y eso le provocó perder tanto los ojos de Itachi como la posibilidad de capturar al Kyubi antes de que la diferencia de fuerza entre ambos fuese demasiada, insalvable. La segunda vez había optado por evadir una pelea inminente en Konoha, renunciando a eliminar a Sasuke a cambio de completar el plan tan cuidadosamente preparado para doblegar al Maestro Sennin allí, en los Ríos, y todo se había ido a la mierda porque si bien pudo anticipar a la perfección al hijo de su maestro no había contado con todos esos extraños que con su presencia había desbaratado todos sus preparativos.

¿Cómo siquiera plantearse el huir, dejando a su enemigo en esa posición?

Había demasiados cabos sueltos. Los principales eran Kabuto y ese rinnegan: si el discípulo de la serpiente -cuya muerte no había comprobado- le daba a Naruto la información que necesitaba (que era muy posible que el infeliz conociera, así como conocía sus otros secretos) y el muchacho usaba su nuevo dojutsu el Gedo Mazo estaría a su alcance. Y Kabuto lo vendería a cambio de nada como pago por su previo intento de eliminarlo.

Ese sería el final de todo.

Tenía todo a su alcance, allí mismo: un rinnegan y la última bestia con colas estaban allí, esperando a que los tomara… tan cerca que los sentía en la punta de sus dedos… y nunca más lejos, inalcanzables. Su frustración aumentaba cada vez más, ya que veía la meta y ya sin brazos ni piernas para poder seguir, estaba allí, esperando su muerte, simplemente porque no podía siquiera arrastrarse para superarla. Era débil… como lo fue cuando cayó allí, en la misión del Puente Kanabi… como cuando no pudo evitar la muerte de su amiga, su…

.

.

.

El Maestro Sennin se decidió: forzaría al líder de Akatsuki a agotar sus últimas fuerzas haciendo presión constante sobre él, de tal manera de no darle oportunidad de recurrir al kamui. El chico calculaba que a Obito no le debían quedar ya más de dos minutos de aguante con su byakugan activo, del que dependía para hacerle el peso a su velocidad y agilidad.

Con rapidez el rubio hizo los sellos de manos necesarios para crear nuevos clones elementales: dos de ellos bastarían, a fin de que pudieran coordinarse a corta distancia y tener un seguro en caso de que estallaran, para que la fuerza de su detonación no lo matara si estaba demasiado cerca de los mismos. Pero algo sucedió.

En el mismo momento en que el chico terminaba el último sello una lluvia de estacas de mokuton cayeron sobre su posición. Si bien podía resistir ese tipo de ataque sin problemas, para Naruto fue evidente lo que sucedería de inmediato, por lo que al instante usó el jutsu del Dios del Trueno para moverse al primer kunai sellado que detectó.

Los clones elementales, al materializarse, fueron impactados de lleno por las estacas del enemigo, siendo destruidos en el acto. Naruto, a ciento cincuenta metros del punto de la explosión, solo pudo sentir la onda de choque y el calor de la misma antes de notar cómo Obito se aparecía desde allí, corriendo, atravesando el humo y el fuego del estallido antes de que se disiparan, a fin de no darle tiempo de alejarse más al portador del nueve colas.

Naruto fortaleció su cuerpo con chakra natural, mientras esperaba el choque. No era lo que había planeado, pero el resultado sería el mismo: Obito se negaba a retroceder, sino que consciente del poco tiempo que le restaba realizaba su última carga, decidido a derribar al Sennin de los Sapos.

Los brazos de ambos peleadores chocan, con el Akatsuki tratando de empujar al rubio y éste aguantando su posición. Obito usa su brazo libre para lanzar un puñetazo en la cara del joven, quien confiando en su resistencia intercepta el golpe con un cabezazo que impacta en el puño del pelinegro, haciendo que las falanges del mismo crujan, rompiéndose. Ligeramente aturdido por el choque, Naruto se sacude la cabeza para despejarse y contraataca con katas de sapos, asegurando sus golpes al impactar directamente el cuerpo de su enemigo y dejando que el chakra que llevan sus patadas y puños proyecten el daño que generan los mismos en cada parte que golpea, moliendo al Akatsuki por dentro.

Obito da tres pasos, retrocediendo.

Una bola de fuego lanzada a quemarropa por el Uchiha es desbaratada por un puño ascendente del rubio, que devuelve el gesto con una serie de puñetazos en sucesión en el abdomen de su oponente, levantando su cuerpo del suelo. Obito escupe sangre y saliva de su boca, para luego arrojar un chorro de fuego de sus labios, como un lanzallamas. Confiado, Naruto crea una onda de viento con su palma derecha, para de inmediato retroceder.

Las llamas del Uchiha crecen frenéticamente, alimentadas por esa energía futon, e incontrolables rodean el magullado cuerpo del pelinegro, quemándolo. Con dificultad el falso Madara logra controlar las llamas, apagándolas, para luego crear con su mano derecha, ya reparada gracias a su sustancia blanca y negra, una esfera de chakra base, de color azul pálido.

 _Rasengan._

Al instante Naruto replica el movimiento, interceptando la esfera giratoria de Obito con la propia. El choque parece empujar a los oponentes, pero ambos resisten en sus posiciones, como si quisieran superar en fuerza al otro. Pero mientras que el Akatsuki evidencia en su rostro el esfuerzo que debe hacer para no ser lanzado lejos, el jinchuriki parece mucho más relajado y concentrado.

Cinco segundos permanecen en esa posición. Luego, Naruto decide demostrar su superioridad y alimenta con nuevo chakra su rasengan, haciéndolo crecer: _"¡ODAMA RASENGAN!"_

Incapaz de replicar el movimiento de su enemigo, el rasengan del falso Madara es absorbido por la gigantesca esfera del rubio, la que impacta de lleno en pecho y rostro del pelinegro, lanzándolo hacia arriba. Se eleva casi treinta metros en el aire hasta que Naruto, de un potente salto, lo alcanza para devolverlo al suelo de una feroz patada que hace crujir los huesos de su caja torácica, quebrando varias costillas del Akatsuki y estampándolo en el suelo.

Ignorando su propio dolor el pelinegro se levanta y, mientras su cuerpo se regenera de sus heridas cada vez más lentamente, carga de nuevo contra el rubio. Sin ideas propias, utiliza nuevamente otra técnica robada del chico, el rasen destructor, que encerrando en su centro un poderoso chakra katon espera lo pulverice.

Naruto, decepcionado, espera inmóvil a su enemigo. Cuando lo tiene a un par de metros de distancia y Obito apunta el _Katon Odama Rasen_ en su contra el jinchuriki estira su brazo derecho y, con su dedo índice cargado de chakra futon, deja que la esfera cubra su mano, descargando dentro de ella su energía de viento. La esfera destructora se desestabiliza por la mezcla de las dos fuerzas, estallando antes de lograr lastimar al muchacho, quien con un potente puñetazo que pareciera querer arrancar la cabeza del Akatsuki rechaza nuevamente a su enemigo, lanzándolo casi cien metros y provocando que el cuerpo del falso Madara, pesado e inerte, rebote varias veces en el suelo, dejando un rastro evidente de sangre en la reseca tierra del destruido campo de batalla.

Naruto contempla el puño que ha impactado a su enemigo, mientras se recuerda que ahora Obito es mucho más débil y que debe tener cuidado si es que no desea matarlo por accidente. Sabe perfectamente lo que sucede con su enemigo, algo que ya experimentó antes, cuando peleó contra Sasuke en las Sombras: la ira y frustración han anulado la racionalidad del Uchiha, y ahora solo lo guía su furia asesina, misma que le evita pensar con claridad. El sagaz y capaz enemigo que confrontó antes, el mismo cuya mayor carta era su ingenio e inteligencia, ahora simplemente no existe.

Lleno de magulladuras y laceraciones en su piel, el falso Madara se levanta de nuevo, incapaz de disimular su agotamiento y sus heridas. Respira pesadamente, percatándose con temor que su capacidad de regeneración está casi anulada, como si ya no tuviese chakra para sostenerla. Se da unos instantes para descansar, recuperando parte de su chakra, mientras su ira se incrementa segundo a segundo.

Nada. Ninguno de sus ataques ha servido, y para ese momento Obito cree escuchar la risa de todos aquellos que derrotó en el pasado, la del mismo Naruto que ahora lo ve desde una alta cima, recordándole su propia debilidad y lo patético que resulta ser. El pelinegro ve fantasmas que no existen, fantasmas que parecen ansiosos de que vaya a hacerles compañía al más allá, al rincón lúgubre y oscuro que le tienen reservado.

Pero su orgullo es fuerte, y no cederá sin intentarlo todo. Decidido, recurre a una técnica que está seguro asesinará al molesto jinchuriki, al engreído que se llama a sí mismo _Sabio Legendario_.

Naruto ve cómo Obito se yergue, mientras alza su brazo derecho y coloca su palma en paralelo al suelo, abierta. El chakra elemental se reúne allí, cada vez en mayor cantidad, mientras comienza a girar sobre si mismo, adoptando forma de disco.

Obito se concentra en su _Rasen Shuriken_ de fuego, la última técnica robada del avatar de Naruto en Konoha, algo tan poderoso y destructivo que seguramente destrozará el cuerpo del rubio cuando lo impacte. Incapaz de pensar en que el chico pueda esquivar ese jutsu, el falso Madara se concentra en aumentar su poder más y más, volcando en él lo último de su chakra, mientras ríe excitado por su inminente triunfo.

Viendo que es incapaz de reaccionar, Naruto decide trotar en dirección al pelinegro, a sabiendas de lo que sucederá a continuación. Obito, creyendo que el rubio quiere impedir que complete el jutsu elemental, acelera su creación, preparándose para lanzarlo.

Algo pasa.

El disco de chakra katon se desestabiliza apenas el Akatsuki se mueve para poder arrojarlo, rompiéndose antes de poder salir disparado, dañando la mano y brazo de su creador. Todo el chakra volcado en ese ataque final se pierde, disipándose a la nada. El rostro de Obito no puede ocultar su incredulidad.

Él… se ha equivocado.

Naruto ahora está a apenas veinte metros de su enemigo, detenido. El falso Madara, antes de que el muchacho pueda decir nada, le grita furioso:

\- NUNCA NADIE HA PODIDO VENCERME, UZUMAKI NARUTO, Y TÚ NO SERÁS EL PRIMERO EN HACERLO.

\- ¡MIENTES! ¡HAS SIDO DERROTADO MUCHAS VECES, Y SOLO LA SUERTE TE HA PERMITIDO SALIR CON VIDA, OBITO!

\- ¡YO NO…!

\- (interrumpiendo) ¡MI PADRE TE DERROTÓ CUANDO LIBERASTE AL KYUBI PARA QUE ÉSTE DESTRUYERA KONOHA! ¡KONAN-SENSEI TE MATÓ CUANDO PELEARON EN AME, Y SOLO TE SALVASTE PORQUR TENÍAS ESE OJO ROBADO! ¡HINATA-CHAN TE HIZO MORDER EL POLVO CUANDO TRATASTE DE ATRAPAR A KURAMA EN MI CABEZA! ¡CADA VEZ QUE TE HAS ENFRENTADO A UN VERDADERO RIVAL HAS DEBIDO SALIR HUYENDO, MISERABLE! ¡NUNCA HAS SIDO INVENCIBLE, Y LO ÚNICO QUE TE HA MANTENIDO CON VIDA ES TU COBARDÍA!

\- Estoy vivo, a diferencia de ellos.

\- ¡Yo también, y al igual que tú no es porque sea mejor o más fuerte! Al final no somos más que dos tontos que pretenden alcanzar sus metas porque otros han sacrificado sus vidas por nosotros… somos patéticos, la única diferencia es que yo me doy cuenta de ello y no pretendo ser quien no soy; ¡no somos dioses, nunca lo hemos sido ni lo seremos, y ya es hora de que comprendas eso, Uchiha Obito!

El falso Madara salva la distancia entre ambos, forzando un golpe a fin de romper la inexistente defensa del muchacho. El puñetazo impacta en el ojo derecho de Naruto, cortando su parpado y dibujando una tenue linea de sangre en el puño del Akatsuki; el rubio contesta con similar movimiento, el que a diferencia del de el enemigo lleva una fuerza tal que derriba al Uchiha, azotando su cabeza contra el suelo.

Ligeramente mareado, el pelinegro observa a su enemigo, de pie frente a él. Naruto mira hacia abajo con aire altivo, enseñándole el puño que ha impactado en su rostro; instintivamente, Obito mira el propio, donde la sangre del muchacho continua allí, manchándolo, mientras el Maestro Sennin le habla nuevamente: _"¿No lo ves? Eso de allí es mi sangre, y aquí tengo la tuya, Obito. Ambos somos mortales, frágiles y humanos. Aún con eso que forma parte de tu cuerpo, aún con la bestia que habita dentro del mío, ambos sangramos, nos cansamos y sufrimos dolor… Reacciona, no somos únicos ni merecemos más que todos aquellos que viven y mueren cada día. No somos especiales: ni yo soy un ángel ni tú eres un demonio, y ninguno de los dos está más allá de la vida y el tiempo; no somos dignos de soñar en alcanzar un lugar que no nos corresponde, y cuando llegue el momento ambos dejaremos este mundo. ¿Acaso es así como quieres que te recuerden? ¿Tanto despreciarás la memoria de tu amiga, de todos aquellos que alguna vez te amaron, por querer alcanzar algo que está mal? No me engañas: si ocultaste tu identidad por tantos años no fue porque fuese mejor para lograr tu venganza, fue porque no querías mancillar el recuerdo que todos tenían de quien una vez fuiste, porque todavía hay algo allí, muy adentro, que se niega a manchar el nombre y el sacrificio de Uchiha Obito, el héroe que entregó su vida para salvar al amor de su vida y a su mejor amigo"._

… … …

" _¡NO! ¡NO! ¡NOOOOOOOO!_

 _¡NO RENUNCIARÉ, NO CUANDO TENGO TODO AQUÍ, A MI ALCANCE! ¡TODO MI ESFUERZO, TODOS LOS SACRIFICIOS, TODAS LAS MUERTES! ¡NO HABRÉ LUCHADO VEINTE AÑOS EN VANO! ELEGÍ VOLVERME OSCURIDAD A SABIENDAS QUE ELLA NUNCA ME PERDONARÍA, SOLO PARA PODER TRAERLA DE REGRESO… ¿CREES QUE NO SÉ QUE RIN ME DESPRECIARÁ CUANDO SEPA TODO LO QUE HE HECHO? ¿QUE NO ME ESTÁ VIENDO AHORA, DESDE EL MÁS ALLÁ? ¿QUE NO ME RECHAZARÁ POR LO QUE HICE CON NUESTRO MAESTRO, CON SU AMADO KAKASHI, CON KONOHA? Sé que ella nunca me perdonará, pero al fin estaré en paz: habré reparado mi error… su muerte… lo único que importa…"_

Llamas incontrolables rodearon el cuerpo del derribado Uchiha, expandiéndose alrededor con fuerza y obligando al Maestro Sennin a retroceder. La furia del pelinegro alimentaba la fuerza de su técnica ígnea, la que como un incendio que todo lo consumía se extendió a más de cien metros desde su cuerpo en todas direcciones.

Los Sapos Gigantes parecieron alarmarse por un momento, y Sasuke pareció querer moverse para intervenir (aunque su recarga de chakra todavía no finalizaba) pero Chojuro, capaz de percibir desde esa distancia la fuerza del enemigo, los tranquiliza: eso ha sido una especie de arrebato, que se ha llevado infructuosamente la mayor parte del chakra que aún conservaba el falso Madara. Todo el grupo vuelve su mirada hacia Naruto, quien a distancia segura contempla como el jutsu katon de su enemigo se extingue por falta de energía.

El líder de Akatsuki, ahora de pie, se ve cansado y agitado. El rubio permanece tranquilo: sus sentidos aumentados con su senjutsu, así como su byakugan modificado, le muestran que el falso Madara está cerca del límite de su fuerza, por lo que la posibilidad de derrotarlo sin darle muerte parece posible. La idea de salvar su vida, que le provocaba dudas antes de comenzar la pelea, se le presenta como accesible al rubio ahora que al enemigo no le queda nada.

La oportunidad de hacer con él lo que no pudo con Nagato, lo que intentó con Konan. Salvar a Uchiha Obito podrá liberarlo de su propio deseo de venganza.

Pero el falso Madara no se ha rendido. Rápidamente realiza una serie de sellos de manos en sucesión, totalmente concentrado; algún tipo de jutsu muy complejo, que demanda del líder de Akatsuki una concentración que Naruto no creyó podría lograr en esas condiciones, estando casi acabado. Pero estar casi acabado no es igual a estar vencido, y con el último sello Obito ve con satisfacción como su índice derecho brilla. Toca con él su frente, desatando sobre su propio cuerpo aquello con lo que espera alcanzar el poder que necesita para acabar con el Densetsu no Sennin.

Una apuesta en la que el renegado Uchiha se juega su propia vida.

* * *

Los samurái observaban cómo su líder, Mariko, trataba de forzar su paso por entre los sapos que formaban el cordón de seguridad más allá de la frontera de la Hierba con los Ríos, pero la oposición de quien suponían era el líder de esa zona era demasiado fuerte.

Gamatsu se limitaba a contener las cargas de la samurái, confiando en que los recién llegados no deseaban una pelea contra ellos, no cuando su propósito al estar allí era concurrir a la pelea entre el Maestro Sennin y el líder de Akatsuki.

La general del Pacto había dispuesto que sus acompañante esperaran, dejándole a ella tratar con el comandante sapo del sector. Pero la joven, que no había tenido oportunidad de ver antes la fuerza de los combatientes anfibios, se veía frenada sin problemas por ese pequeño sapo blanco de ojos dorados, quien haciendo uso de una técnica similar a la del infeliz de Chojuro (cuya presencia en el campo de batalla de los Ríos le había sido revelada por el sapo shinobi) lograba evitar que siguiera su camino.

No deseaba pelear en serio: el Ejército Gama no era su enemigo, pero tampoco había ido hasta allí, desobedeciendo sus órdenes, para simplemente quedarse esperando a lo lejos.

Al ver la decisión en la mirada de la pelinegra, el líder de los escoltas del Gran Sapo Sabio optó por envainar su tanto, frenando la última carga de la chica con su palma derecha extendida. Le tenía una oferta a los recién llegados: en vista de que la situación preparada de antemano había cambiado, los comandantes sapos habían decidido que avanzarían lentamente a la zona de la batalla, estrechando el cerco alrededor de la misma y colocándose a una distancia tal que les permitiera entrar en la pelea rápidamente en caso de ser requeridos. Siendo así, Gamatsu eligió ofrecerle a los samurái integrarse a su grupo bajo el compromiso de no tratar de adelantarse por su cuenta: debían evitar darle problemas al Maestro Sennin y no intervenir hasta estar seguros de que podían ser de ayuda.

Resignada, Mariko aceptó el ofrecimiento y ordenó a su grupo para avanzar en formación detrás de los sapos. Según éstos calculaban, les tomaría casi veinte minutos llegar al punto donde permanecerían a la espera, a casi un kilómetro de distancia del lugar de la pelea, un punto desde donde los dos mil quinientos sapos de los cuatro cuerpos del segundo grupo podrían observar el enfrentamiento directamente, así como a sus compañeros.

Así, con todos ellos a la espera, estarían listos y dispuestos para ayudar a su líder humano y sus escasos compañeros o, de ser necesario, intervenir para salvarlos o para eliminar al enemigo de una vez por todas.

* * *

Obito se había vuelto loco. O al menos más de lo que ya estaba para ese punto.

La técnica ejecutada, el _byakugo no in_ original (que seguramente su enemigo copió de cuando vio a Uzumaki Mito realizarla durante la invasión a Konoha), estaba llenando el cuerpo del Uchiha mayor con energía natural a una velocidad desbordante. El ojo blanco de Naruto le mostraba cómo ese sello incluso tomaba dicha energía de los sapos de su escolta (estando ellos bastante lejos de donde ambos se encontraban parados).

Algo así de efectivo terminaría matando al líder de Akatsuki.

Naruto optó por tomar mayor distancia, a fin de que el sello de fuerza de un centenar no tomara de su propia energía con tanta facilidad, mientras esperaba lo inevitable. Él sabía -de los recuerdos que pudo ver en la cabeza de uno de sus avatares- que a menos de tener un cuerpo tan especial como el de un Uzumaki aquel jutsu causaría en su usuario el mismo efecto que el usar grandes cantidades de aceite de sapo, y aunque parte del cuerpo del falso Madara fuese diferente y pudiera resistir los efectos del envenenamiento que dicho sello provocaba en el usuario aquellas partes del mismo que aún eran humanas (como su ojo sharingan y su cerebro) quedarían indefectiblemente petrificadas, y eso si es que dicha condición no se extendía a todo el cuerpo de su enemigo.

O sea que básicamente Uchiha Obito, en su desesperación por superar a su enemigo, había firmado su sentencia de muerte.

Lo que Naruto suponía rápidamente se volvió realidad, evidenciándose en la piel visible del líder de Akatsuki los efectos de ese enorme poder sin control: la energía natural que el sujeto reunía lo estaba volviendo granito.

Obito, que se esperaba esa situación, solo alzó su mano izquierda, abriendo su palma y comenzando a reunir chakra para intentar realizar un nuevo _rasen shuriken_. Pero no era igual que el anterior, y comprendiendo su falla original estaba añadiendo chakra natural (mezclando el propio con la energía natural que reunía) al mismo, la que de alguna manera lograba generar en grandes cantidades gracias al sello de fuerza de un centenar, dándole su forma estabilizada y aumentando su tamaño rápidamente.

Al principio Naruto no se preocupó: aquello estaba terminado, y sin importar cuanta energía natural convirtiera su enemigo para alimentar su técnica era imposible que evitara su petrificación, que con la creación de ese nuevo ataque era más lenta pero proseguía, inevitablemente. Hasta que lo vio: Obito estaba, de alguna forma, combatiendo el envenenamiento, dejando que aquellas partes de su cuerpo que se volvían de piedra se desprendieran del mismo, como si de escamas gruesas se tratara, usando su regeneración y su sustancia blanca y gris para reponer su masa corporal perdida, usando el enorme chakra generado por el byakugo para combatir su propia degradación celular, manteniendo en todo momento su cabeza a salvo.

El control de chakra del líder de Akatsuki era tal que, unido a ese cuerpo tan extraño que poseía, bastaban para salvarlo de un final ante el cual incluso la revivida esposa de Shodai Hokage había sucumbido.

Por enésima vez Naruto tuvo que concederle a su enemigo el reconocimiento del gran intelecto que poseía, sumado a esa sangre fría propia de los Uchiha más capaces. Y el verdadero problema de todo eso era que ese _Senpo Rasen Shuriken_ estaba ahora de un tamaño tal que le inhibía de poder acercarse a rematar a su oponente: si esa cosa estallaba ambos, él y Obito, morirían (suponiendo que ninguno lograra escapar a una detonación que en un instante coparía cientos de metros alrededor de la misma).

El viento generado por la espiral katon creada por el falso Madara comenzaba a ser notorio, mientras el jutsu crecía y crecía cada vez más. Todo aquello no tenía sentido para Naruto: sin importar lo grande que esa cosa fuera él podría esquivarla apenas viera al enemigo lanzarla en contra suya.

Mientras trataba de encontrarle explicación a lo que el Uchiha mayor intentaba, un súbito incremento de tamaño de la técnica duplicó su fuerza: la esfera tendría ya al menos cincuenta metros de diámetro, y sus brazos de fuego se extendían otro tanto desde el borde de la misma. Naruto se alejó un poco más, mientras la fuerza del viento que esa cosa generaba aumentaba, dificultándole el permanecer en pie, y el silbido creado por ese girar ya era casi ensordecedor.

Aquello no tenía sentido, y eso le trajo al Maestro Sennin el recuerdo de su batalla en la Hierba contra Nidaime Mizukage: algún propósito debía tener Obito para tomar tal riesgo, por más que él no pudiera comprender aquello. Así, sin saber realmente si recibiría alguna respuesta, el chico preguntó, confiando en que el Uchiha mayor vería sus labios antes de que esa cosa que estaba creando creciera lo suficiente para obstaculizar su vista: _"¿Qué demonios pretendes hacer? Si me atacas con esa cosa no tendré problemas para esquivarla, y solo lograrás… "_

Naruto calla, mientras abre sus ojos sorprendido, entendiendo al fin el propósito detrás de las acciones del falso Madara. Mientras el disco de chakra y fuego crece más y más, Obito le responde al muchacho, ahora que su rostro evidencia que no puede seguir ocultando lo que su enemigo seguramente ya ha descubierto de su estrategia: _"Deseo que mueras, Uzumaki Namikase Naruto. Ya no me importa destruir al Kyubi contigo; comprendo que soy incapaz de superarte. Pero el que seas, en este momento, más fuerte que yo no me impide el poder acabar contigo: este rasen shuriken ya tiene fuerza suficiente para devastar kilómetros, y si eliges huir de aquí lo usaré para acabar con parte de esos miles que rodean este campo de batalla. Te sugiero que tengas cuidado: si retiras a tus sapos sabré que pretendes escapar, y esos shinobi de Konoha, Suna o Ame que están a la espera pagarán por tu cobardía. Ahora la elección es tuya, muchacho"._

El rasen shuriken toma nuevamente fuerza, aumentando aún más su tamaño y la fuerza en él contenida. El calor generado dentro de él, producto del chakra katon que forma su base, se irradia hacia todas direcciones, aumentando la temperatura del lugar en varios grados. El centro del jutsu es ahora como un pequeño sol, y su luz contrarresta la tenue oscuridad que con cada minuto se hace más evidente en el paraje. Naruto retrocede nuevamente, tomándose luego unos momentos para revisar todo con sus dojutsus, apoyados por su modo sabio.

El Maestro Sennin debe decidir rápido. Se dirige a su biyu en búsqueda de consejo:

\- Kurama, ¿crees que podamos enviar esa cosa lejos con un hiraishin?

\- Lo dudo, muchacho, no con ese tamaño. Además, aunque lo lograras el lugar donde caiga quedaría devastado, y no tienes forma de crear un enlace con algún lugar lo suficientemente lejano como para asegurarte de que no alcanzará a nadie más.

\- Me conoces bien, zorro.

\- Alguien debe pensar por los dos, y siendo tú el de los puños…

\- Veo que te tomas todo esto con humor.

\- Soy inmortal: pase lo que pase regresaré a la vida. Aunque preferiría que nos salváramos los dos.

\- Y yo prefiero que se salven todos.

\- Ese desgraciado Uchiha te tiene bien agarrado esta vez.

\- Lo que me impresiona es la cantidad de chakra que ha logrado canalizar gracias a ese sello. Bien, si es así, tal vez deba darle lo que quiere, o al menos debo lograr que crea eso.

\- No te entiendo, chico.

\- Digo que ya es hora de matarlo. Saber que puede usar ese tipo de habilidades y que tiene la voluntad de utilizarlas contra gente inocente es lo que necesitaba para desechar cualquier esperanza de salvarlo.

\- ¿Todavía considerabas salvar su vida, Naruto? ¿Es que eres imbécil?

\- (avergonzado, el chico responde) Si, lo soy.

\- Bien, baka, dime ahora qué piensas hacer. Si tardas mucho en decidirte esa cosa que está creando será tan grande que dejará en vergüenza lo que planeaste hacer con los sapos.

\- Ahora mismo está con su defensa tan abierta que si voy allí podría pegarle sin problemas.

\- Si te ve moverte atacará sin dudarlo, y eso si no elige dejar su regalito y huir a esa extraña dimensión suya. Moriremos ambos y ese miserable quedará libre para hacer lo que quiera.

\- Debo neutralizar su kamui, y solo podré hacerlo si ese tipo cree que me tiene. Al menos esa cosa que tiene encima suyo pronto crecerá tanto que tapará su vista.

\- La tuya también.

\- No del todo, todavía tengo el ojo de tu padre.

\- ¿Comprendes cómo funciona, verdad? El rinnegan no ve a través de las cosas, para eso está el ojo de Hinata-sama, el que dudo pueda ver mejor que el suyo en estas condiciones. Su pulso de chakra de hace poco te encegueció sin problemas, incluso con esa forma nueva que tiene.

\- Si, pero el rinnegan tiene algo que el byakugan no. Pude experimentarlo cuando luché contra Pain en Konoha y ya sé que en mi caso funciona igual.

\- O sea, ¿clones?

\- Si, Kurama, clones.

\- Y yo, ¿tengo que hacer algo?

\- Solo observar, y moverte lo menos posible para no delatarnos. Eso si, necesitaré todo el chakra que puedas darme.

\- ¿Todo?

\- Todo, todo. Necesito algo con qué contrarrestar el ataque de Obito y crear la oportunidad que busco para acabar con todo esto. Debe parecer que realmente quiero superarlo.

\- Es tuyo. Espero que luego de esto no te mueras: mis hermanos no se van a liberar solos.

\- Lo sé. Ah, y no olvides cortar tu flujo de chakra apenas comience todo, no podemos facilitarle las cosas a ese infeliz.

* * *

Obito, mientras continúa fortaleciendo su ataque final, logra percibir movimiento en el grupo de los aliados de Naruto.

Aparentemente ninguno de los dos humanos que lo componen quiere permanecer más a la espera y tratan de intervenir, pero los sapos gigantes les detienen con el argumento de que no importa lo que vean hacer al líder de Akatsuki, que tienen los medios para huir al instante en caso de ser necesario y que por lo mismo no deben preocuparse por salir heridos, que solo deben esperar las instrucciones de Naruto quien seguramente ya ha planificado una estrategia para superar esa dificultad.

Como si los sapos hubiesen adivinado el pensamiento de su invocador, el Maestro Sennin evidencia una gran cantidad de chakra, reuniendo sus fuerzas para algún tipo de jutsu de gran poder, como si quisiera medirse contra el _katon rasen shuriken_ colosal de Obito.

Intrigado, el líder de Akatsuki decide no correr riesgos, y acelera el ritmo de crecimiento de su jutsu. Concentra su byakugan para vigilar el flujo del chakra que inyecta en esa enorme bola de destrucción, mientras acelera el ritmo de su regeneración corporal a fin de desechar rápidamente aquella piel y músculos que por el uso de ese ancestral sello terminan volviéndose piedra.

Naruto, ignorando como el ataque de su enemigo sigue creciendo, realiza su movimiento. Utiliza ese enorme chakra que ha reunido, realizando una serie de sellos de manos y dejando que la energía que requiere para su jutsu se acumule en sus manos. Obito, viendo apenas a su enemigo, logra identificar los tres chakras diferentes que maneja el muchacho: en su mano derecha, chakra base y natural; en su izquierda, chakra base y del nueve colas.

El chico se agacha rápidamente, colocando sus manos en el suelo a fin de ejecutar lo que parece ser un jutsu de invocación, pero lo que alcanza a ver el falso Madara le muestra que en realidad son sellos para crear kage bunshin, con un par de sellos extra de los cuales desconoce su propósito. Una explosión de humo cubre al rubio, el que al segundo se despeja gracias al viento generado por el rasen shuriken, evidenciando algo extraño, pero cuya verdadera naturaleza Obito intuye sin problemas: dos clones elementales, como los que combatió hace poco, pero muchísimo más cargados y, extrañamente, dotados solo de chakra base y de una de las otras energías que el chico maneja, como si éste hubiese limitado sus capacidades adrede. O al menos es lo que alcanza a distinguir, con sus capacidades visuales obstruidas por su propio colosal ataque.

El líder de Akatsuki no comprende el propósito detrás de ese extraño movimiento de su enemigo hasta que ve lo que sucede a continuación.

Cada uno de los Naruto allí presentes exterioriza un solo tipo de chakra, el que como un manto los rodea y les da su forma característica: modo sabio (blanco), aura elemental (azul claro) y el manto del nueve colas (fuego), para luego concentrar su poder en sus respectivas manos y, con los tres apuntando sus palmas hacia el suelo, comenzar a reunirlo. Rápidamente el chakra de cada tipo se combina, y mientras el Naruto del centro (azul claro) se preocupa de estabilizarlo, el de la derecha le da rotación (fuego) y el de la izquierda (blanco) forma, mientras todos continúan alimentando el jutsu con la energía que forma sus respectivos mantos de chakra, el que permanece comprimido en una bola poco más grande que el rasengan original, que a medida que gana poder parece querer expandirse justo antes de retroceder, comprimida por el Naruto de en medio.

Varios segundos pasan. Obito recuerda los informes de Zetsu respecto a la pelea del chico contra Pain, del como necesitaba a tres de ellos para crear su rasen shuriken; seguramente ha elegido recurrir al chakra del zorro demonio de nueve colas para fortalecer aún más su técnica y poder equipararla a la suya, escogiendo hacerlo de esa forma para asegurar su correcta ejecución. El falso Madara sonríe: la parte inconsciente e irresponsable de Uzumaki Naruto seguía allí y parecía que quería medir su fuerza con él una última vez, como si tuviera algo que probar: _"Bien, Uzumaki… si eso es lo que quieres eso será lo que te daré: un final glorioso. Es una lástima, creo que tendré que esperar unos cuantos años más para poder lograr mi objetivo"._

Menos de quince segundos desde que iniciaron su movimiento los tres Naruto se detienen. Los dos clones de los extremos, bastante más débiles de lo que se veían cuando fueron creados, se separan hacia los lados de el Naruto al centro, corriendo para colocarse en los extremos del ataque del Uchiha mayor, como si pretendieran atacarlo desde sus flancos; Obito, que apenas puede seguirles el rastro con su byakugan bloqueado a ratos por su propio ataque decide seguir en su tarea de fortalecer su técnica, pretendiendo poner presión en su enemigo y lograr así que se equivoque.

Pero los dos clones de sombras elementales que se han movido no atacan al falso Madara. En vez de eso, ignorando a su enemigo, realizan una serie de sellos de manos para luego volcar lo que resta de su fuerza en una técnica de fuinjutsu. La técnica conjunta extiende una barrera primaria, de gran tamaño pero tan débil que parece un vidrio delgado, el que rodea todo ese sector, encerrando a los tres Naruto, al falso Madara y a su rasen shuriken colosal y que reduce el ruido y el calor que la técnica de Obito irradia hacia fuera, conteniendo parte de sus efectos dentro de ese espacio semi-aislado.

El Naruto que sostiene ese rasengan de tres elementos, cuya visión del campo de batalla es casi total gracias a la capacidad del rinnegan de compartir la visual entre sus usuarios, observa al clon a su izquierda, el más cercano a sus compañeros; éste asiente con la cabeza, dando a entender que puede verlo con claridad. El muchacho no necesita la confirmación del otro, ya que cada uno de ellos sabe cual es su objetivo.

Un nuevo incremento en el _katon rasen shuriken_ del líder de Akatsuki hace que el mismo mida ya casi doscientos metros de diámetro. El Naruto que espera con su propia esfera de energía intuye lo que algo de ese tamaño puede hacer; ya es evidente que el Uchiha mayor puede seguir haciendo crecer su ataque hasta límites insospechados, atrayendo hacia si la energía natural que se encuentra incluso más allá de la precaria barrera levantada por los clones elementales.

El tiempo se termina. Menos de trescientos metros separan al rubio con el rasengan del ataque del enemigo. Sabe que para ese punto Obito, obstruido por su propio jutsu, solo puede ver a los clones en la periferia: es el momento para acabar con todo.

Naruto avanza, manteniendo ese rasengan de tres elementos con su mano izquierda. Mientras corre, el clon más cercano a donde sus aliados esperan entrega el mensaje final de su invocador, confiando en que uno de los sapos es capaz de oírlo, incluso en esas condiciones. Cuando el Naruto del aura azul claro está a punto de chocar contra el jutsu de su enemigo salta con fuerza, usando su mano libre para, en el aire, desenvainar a _Shirohime_ , su wakizashi de acero blanco, la que lanza con fuerza suficiente para que atraviese la tenue barrera creada por los clones perimetrales en el preciso momento en que el clon a cargo termina de dar el mensaje.

La espada del Maestro Sennin se clava en el suelo, decenas de metros más allá del espacio contenido creado por sus copias. Obito, que ha podido leer los labios del clon mensajero, quien mientras daba su mensaje seguía sosteniendo la barrera creada, intuye lo que va a suceder y se apresta, listo para soportar el choque.

El _Densetsu no Sennin_ cae en dirección al centro mismo de la técnica de su enemigo, liberando su propio ataque: _"Senpo: Cho Odama Rasengan";_ la esfera de chakra que lleva el Naruto del aura azul claro parece estallar, creciendo decenas de veces su tamaño y alcanzando, en apenas unos instantes, un porte un poco menor al del núcleo del rasen shuriken del falso Madara.

* * *

En el grupo de los sapos Gamatatsu, gracias a sus muy sensibles oídos, logra escuchar el mensaje que el clon más cercano a ellos ha gritado. Rápidamente el sapo regresa a su estatura normal y hace reaparecer su arma; sin esperar un instante se echa a correr, cargando a toda carrera su _bo_ con su chakra, esperando poder alcanzar a su invocador antes de que sea tarde, pero un cambio en la barrera lo frena, mientras suelta su bastón al ver lo que ha sucedido.

Los sapos y humanos restantes alcanzan al hermano de Gamakishi suponiendo que algo muy malo ha pasado. La vista de la barrera creada por los clones, que rápidamente ha mutado a un color rojo tan oscuro que parece negro y les impide ver el interior de la misma, y lo que aquello ha causado en el sapo amarillo, hace que el primogénito de Gamabunta lo tome del brazo, obligando a su hermano a girarse a fin de que responda qué ha sido todo eso. Tatsu se quita su casco, y su rostro acongojado anticipa las malas noticias: _"Naruto dice… que… no intervengamos. Quiere que su amigo Sasuke conserve su espada, que… la acepte como pago por ese fuma shuriken que le prestó durante aquella misión en las Olas y que nunca pudo devolverle, que no quería… irse… sin saldar esa deuda."_

Todos los sapos se quedan inmóviles, y sin saber qué más hacer se quitan sus cascos, resignados a esperar el final del heredero de Rikudo Sennin. Sasuke dirige su mirada a la espada que ha quedado enterrada lejos de ellos, evidenciando nada más que su rostro estoico, como si quisiera dar a entender que lo que parece sucederá no le afecta en nada. Chojuro, molesto por la actitud de resignación de todos, les reclama por esa pasividad que terminará significando la muerte del Maestro Sennin.

Gamaren le responde al shinobi de Kiri: _"No hay nada que hacer. Esa barrera es diferente a todas; Naruto la creó para poder protegernos en caso de que el ataque de nuestros compañeros nos pillara en medio de todo… Nada puede atravesarla y ni siquiera la invocación inversa podría sacar a nuestro líder de allí. El que haya decidido usarla solo significa que no hay nada más que hacer: nadie tiene la fuerza para superarla, y cuando esa cosa hecha por el tal Madara estalle seguramente Naruto desaparecerá con ella"._

El espadachín de Kiri no quiere creer lo que parece ser todo ello: el Maestro Sabio ha decidido morir junto con su enemigo.

Incapaz de aceptar aquello Chojuro pretende intentar usar sus habilidades de cambio de fase para tratar de pasar la barrera carmesí, un movimiento que jamás ha intentado y que podría terminar matándolo. Sasuke, intuyendo el propósito del de lentes se mueve rápidamente junto al shinobi, golpeándolo en la cara y provocando su caída, para luego decirles a todos: _"No sé lo que pasa, pero debemos confiar en Naruto. Nuestra misión ahora es prepararnos por si el falso Madara escapa. Esperaremos hasta ver lo que sucede: es una orden";_ Gamakishi, molesto, le reclama al pelinegro con qué autoridad se las da de líder del grupo, a lo que el Uchiha, exteriorizando su Mangekyo Sharingan Eterno y mientras fija su mirada en el domo que conforma la barrera creada por su amigo extiende su mano derecha y con su dedo apunta a la espada corta de Naruto: _"Con esa autoridad. Al dejarme su espada me legó su misión, y antes le juré que lo ayudaría a cumplirla. Ahora todos retrocedan: debemos tomar distancia por si esa barrera falla"._

Los sapos bajan su mirada y se voltean para alejarse de allí hasta una zona segura. Gamaren trata de acercarse a tomar a Shirohime, pero Sasuke se lo impide: esa cosa se quedará allí a la espera de lo que suceda dentro de esa barrera; ella entiende que lo que el pelinegro trata de decirle es que si Naruto vence la tomará de regreso, pero si no lo logra verán en ese momento lo que harán con ella, por lo que simplemente se retira.

Chojuro, con su rostro todavía adolorido, se queda a la espera del chico Uchiha.

Sasuke, antes de retirarse tras los sapos, adopta su aura azul claro, el Susanoo Armadura, y con esa protección se acerca a la barrera, tocándola, mientras trata de ver lo que sucede dentro: ni siquiera así es capaz de ver o percibir algo. Entiende que pronto acabará todo, por lo que dándole la espalda a esa cosa comienza a correr, mientras un pensamiento ocupa su mente: " _Espero que sepas lo que haces, Naruto"._ El ex-shinobigatana finalmente comprende que su compañero Uchiha tiene razón y le sigue, dejando a los allí encerrados abandonados a su suerte.

* * *

Obito solo logra sentir el golpe que la técnica del rubio impactando contra su propio jutsu. Sin embargo, no se ha producido ningún estallido, sino que parece ser que, de alguna manera, el discípulo de Kakashi intenta empujar a su _rasen shuriken_ contra él.

El líder de Akatsuki trata de ver a su enemigo con su byakugan, pero apenas logra distinguir los bordes de lo que parece ser un rasengan tan grande como lo que él ha creado. Es evidente que la esfera creada por el trabajo de esos tres Naruto era mucho más potente de lo que aparentaba, y tiene la estabilidad y fuerza suficiente para resistir su propio jutsu sin ceder ni colapsar ante el choque de ambas técnicas.

El cambio en la barrera sostenida por los clones ha sumido el espacio contenido dentro de ella en la casi total oscuridad, y ahora la única luz existente proviene de las dos enormes esferas de energía que tratan de superarse una a la otra. Obito sabe que si su enemigo no ha sido destrozado por los brazos de fuego y viento que surgen desde el eje de su rasen shuriken es porque, de alguna manera, se encuentra arriba de él, fuera del alcance de los mismos, como si estuviese flotando en el aire, o como si su misma técnica lo estuviese empujando en esa dirección. Los clones del chico siguen inmóviles, sosteniendo la poderosa barrera que los contiene, y cuya naturaleza es tal que logra percibir cómo su absorción de energía natural se ha cortado casi de golpe, como si aquel domo sombrío fuese capaz incluso de dejar cualquier otra energía fuera de la misma.

Es obvio que una barrera de ese nivel soportará el estallido de sus técnicas al precio de evitar el escape de su creador. Aquello no tiene sentido para el Uchiha mayor.

La presión de la esfera de su rubio enemigo aumenta, por lo que Obito se ve obligado a fortalecer sus piernas para no retroceder. Sabe que Naruto no puede flotar en el aire, por lo que seguramente en pocos segundos más no logre sostenerse en esa posición y caiga, ante lo cual o morirá alcanzado por los brazos de su shuriken de fuego y chakra natural o será arrastrado por el impulso de dicho jutsu.

Algo más debe haber, y con esa sospecha el falso Madara concentra su vista en donde debería encontrarse la espada arrojada por el chico, que Obito cree su enemigo usará para teletransportarse en el último momento: nada, es imposible incluso para su ojo blanco ver esa wakizashi detrás de la impenetrable barrera, por lo que el rubio tampoco cuenta con eso para huir (ya que por lo que conoce de la técnica espacio temporal de Minato-sensei es imposible ejecutarla sin poder enlazarse al sello de transposición).

Y con cada posibilidad de salvación para el hijo de Minato y Kushina descartada la verdad es evidente para el pelinegro: Naruto está listo para morir, llevándoselo con él. Y es esa decisión la que lo condena a él a su vez. Su plan al iniciar todo eso era aprovechar el momento en que lanzara el rasen shuriken para escarpar a la dimensión del kamui, contando con que la misma ausencia de energía natural en esa extraña dimensión le permitiría terminar con el _byakugo_ antes de que lo matara; no conocía los sellos necesarios para terminar dicha técnica, por lo que escapar a ese lugar era su única posibilidad de salvarse de los efectos de la misma, pero el movimiento hecho por Naruto arruina toda su planeación.

Si trata de huir a la dimensión del kamui en esos segundos en que el portal permanece abierto para absorber su cuerpo dentro del mismo no solo lo arrastrará a él, sino que a la inevitable explosión que se sucederá cuando deje de resistir el empuje del chico y esas dos esferas gigantes choquen contra el suelo y colapsen, matándolo en el acto. Si elige usar su intangibilidad, aunque logre hacerlo lo suficientemente rápido como para evitar el estallido de su propio ataque, en el momento en que se materialice la energía natural que aún llena su cuerpo lo petrificará: está usando todas sus capacidades para mantener la petrificación de su cuerpo bajo control, y los instantes en que luego de volverse sólido será incapaz de controlar su cuerpo seguramente bastarán para que el envenenamiento alcance sus partes vitales. Y ni pensar en usar la habilidad recuperada por su ojo para usar su kamui y tratar de enviar ambas esferas de energía a otra dimensión, ya que con el tamaño que ambas tienen estallarán antes de lograr aquello (si es que siquiera lo logra hacer, cosa que estima imposible dadas las condiciones en que se encuentra), y eso sin contar con que en ese instante estará totalmente vulnerable y a merced del rubio y de sus copias. Y es imposible tratar de huir a pie, ya que en su posición no puede derribar a los clones que sostienen la impenetrable barrera antes de que la explosión sature ese espacio contenido.

Naruto ha hecho lo único que podía hacer para arruinar sus planes, lo único que pensó que el chico no haría porque significaba renunciar a toda esperanza de salvación. Un pequeño error de juicio que, para el Uchiha mayor, es el final de todo.

Ahora solo le queda una alternativa al falso Madara: debe ganar tiempo, empujando lo más que pueda esos dos ataques para que estallen lo más lejos posible de él. Con ese único plan en mente, Obito deja que el chakra natural fortalezca su cuerpo, acercándose aún más al límite en que puede mantener toda esa energía a raya. Así, gracias a ese pequeño extra de fuerza, empuja.

Dos pasos, eso es todo lo que logra mover las colosales esferas destructoras antes de volver a frenarse, mientras siente como desde el otro lado su enemigo presiona a su vez. Furioso, el Uchiha mayor fuerza su byakugan activo, a fin de lograr ver lo que sucede al otro lado de su ataque.

Más y más chakra alimenta el ojo blanco, mientras la vista del líder de Akatsuki se concentra, ignorando todo para simplemente lograr armar la imagen del Maestro Sennin, que se debe encontrar más allá de los ataques que colisionan.

Hasta que lo ve.

Un aura celeste cubre a su enemigo, mientras su extraño ojo Hyuga parece canalizar su fuerza alrededor de su cuerpo. Está todavía en el aire: la fuerza repulsora de su gigantesco rasengan es lo que lo mantiene allí, en precario equilibrio. El muchacho empuja tan solo con su chakra, sin punto de soporte alguno, mientras usa su ya escasa energía no para hacer más poderoso su ataque, sino para simplemente aguantar su posición. La concentración en el rostro del chico es evidente, así como el esfuerzo que sostenerse en tales circunstancias le representa, pero no hay ni temor ni duda en él.

Y el espíritu de Obito decae, ya que sabe que ese es el final para ambos: _"Un final patético, lejos de la vista de cualquiera… me equivoqué, hijo de mi maestro… debí saberlo: solo quieres ir a su encuentro, tal y como cuando renunciaste a tu vida allí, en lo profundo de mi guarida, ¿verdad?"_

Es solo un instante de duda, pero que el Naruto que sostiene su propio rasengan es capaz de percibir. Decidido, empuja con todas sus fuerzas, mientras su extraño manto de chakra bulle hacia afuera. El chico parece gritar para darse valor, pero Obito es incapaz de oír algo gracias al ruido de su propio jutsu, y sin nada más que ofrecer el falso Madara da un paso hacia atrás, mientras una sola idea llena su cabeza: debe huir sea como sea. Si se apura podrá intentar escapar hacia la dimensión del kamui; arriesgarse con eso es mejor que quedarse a esperar la muerte.

Pero alguien se aparece a su espalda, sujetando su cuello con su brazo, mientras su mano izquierda cubre el ojo derecho del Uchiha. Ha sido en apenas un parpadeo, ese pequeño instante de distracción en que retrocedió el que ha sido aprovechado por uno de los clones que sostenía la barrera que los aprisiona para atraparlo. El clon del rubio, sujetando con fuerza, le dice al oído a su prisionero: _"Lo siento, pero sería descortés de tu parte irte antes de que todo esto concluya…"_

* * *

 _Mientras concentraba su chakra a fin de generar a sus clones, el Maestro Sennin enfocó su mente en las instrucciones específicas que llevaría cada uno de ellos a fin de ejecutar el plan que esperaba le permitiera superar la situación en que Uchiha Obito le había colocado con esa movida final: "Bien, ustedes estarán a cargo de neutralizar su huida. Tú -dijo, indicando al portador del chakra del nueve colas, que se materializaría a la derecha- deberás sostener la barrera que usaremos para contener todo y que la explosión no alcance a nuestros aliados; no importa lo que suceda, no debes abandonar tu posición en ningún momento. Tú -se dirigió al que tendría el modo sennin y el manto de chakra natural, a la izquierda- le entregarás el mensaje a los demás, pero debes esperar a que el rasengan que crearán esté a punto de golpear. Luego, en algún momento, cuando Obito vea que no tiene forma de alejar su rasen shuriken de si mismo dejará de luchar y tratará de salvarse, seguramente usando su kamui. Cuando eso pase debes dejar tu posición y colocarte detrás de él, inmovilizarlo y neutralizar su sharingan: cúbrelo o dáñalo, pero no trates de matarlo: si vas con intensión asesina ese sujeto se dará cuenta y se protegerá, recuerda que ahora mismo tiene todo ese chakra natural dentro suyo y su cuerpo es mucho más resistente de lo que ya era, por lo que si fallas el golpe podría contraatacar o, peor aún, suicidarse para salvarse usando Izanagi. Todo será muy rápido, por lo que si tienes éxito anulando su dojutsu durante dos segundos todo habrá terminado…"_

* * *

Rápidamente dos rústicos brazos más surgen del clon elemental que sujeta al pelinegro, formados por su chakra base, los que agarran firmemente los brazos del Akatsuki, a fin de evitar una reacción del mismo que lo destruya antes de que ese ataque conjunto los alcance. Obito, desesperado, decide dejar de contener el envenenamiento de su cuerpo con el chakra natural que lo llena, a fin de controlar la sustancia de Zetsu negro y generar estacas que puedan destruir a quien le impide escapar, pero tarda demasiado, y mientras siente como ya la mitad inferior de su cuerpo se ha vuelto de piedra, subiendo la petrificación por su abdomen y en sus manos, su ojo blanco le permite ver como ese ataque final, con que pretendió eliminar al jinchuriki del Kyubi, está encima suyo, listo para pulverizarlo.

En el segundo fatal el falso Madara se concentra en ver por vez final a su enemigo, con quien compartirá allí su destino. Así, al término de todo, logra ver por un instante a su oponente empujando esos dos ataques en su contra, y la verdad de todo se le revela con meridiana claridad.

.

.

.

.

.

" _Nunca tuve oportunidad de vencer, ¿verdad, Naruto?"_

* * *

Los sapos escoltas del Maestro Sennin, así como sus compañeros humanos, sintieron un fuerte temblor, percibiendo allí, a medio kilómetro de donde se alzaba la barrera carmesí, como ésta parpadeaba unos instantes para luego colapsar, dejando escapar una gran cantidad de polvo y calor, así como una claridad que se apagó con rapidez una vez la creación de las copias de Naruto cayó.

Casi cinco minutos tardó el paraje en despejarse, con el polvo de la explosión disipándose lo suficiente para ver el lugar donde todo había acabado. Las rocas del paraje, fraccionadas, estaban casi al rojo vivo, con el calor de la detonación concentrada en las mismas. Así, todo el centro de lo que había sido el lugar de la batalla no era más que un lugar muerto, desolado de todo rastro viviente, calcinado y eriazo.

El frío, que ya es mucho más notorio en ese punto de la tarde, enfría rápidamente las superficie de la zona cero, permitiendo a los allí presentes recorrer la periferia del lugar para buscar rastros de los combatientes: nada, como si la explosión allí ocurrida los hubiese reducido a polvo.

Los guerreros anfibios, que para ese punto aún conservaban algo de esperanza de poder encontrar a su invocador, se sientan en el piso, resignados al trágico final del chico. Gamakishi, furioso, golpea el suelo con ira, maldiciendo al miserable que ha llevado todo hasta ese punto, quien al menos debe estar ahora en lo más profundo de los infiernos.

Chojuro no puede evitar sentirse vacío, como si todo su propósito de ser de ayuda a quien había salvado a los suyos hubiese sido en vano.

Sasuke, ignorando los rostros tristes de los sapos ante la pérdida de su invocador, camina hasta llegar junto a la wakizashi de Naruto, todavía enterrada en el mismo lugar donde su dueño la lanzó. Creyendo que quiere tomarla para si, Gamakishi le grita molesto: _"¡NO CREAS QUE DEJARÉ QUE TE QUEDES CON ESA ESPADA, ES DEMASIADO VALIOSA PARA QUE LA TENGA ALGUIEN QUE LE DIO TANTOS PROBLEMAS!"._ El pelinegro coloca sus manos en sus bolsillos y, con gesto cansado, patea a _Shirohime_ , mientras dice: _"Este dobe es el único que da problemas, ¿verdad, Naruto?"._ La espada blanca desaparece en una bola de humo, el que al disgregarse deja ver al Maestro Sennin, que sentado en el suelo mira al grupo algo avergonzado, tomando su cabeza: _"No necesitas decirlo así, teme"_.

Los sapos abren sus ojos sorprendidos, al igual que Chojuro. El líder Uchiha le ofrece la mano a su amigo, ayudando a que se levante. Una vez en pie y mientras Naruto se limpia el polvo de sus ropas, su compañero le habla:

\- Tus ojos han vuelto a la normalidad.

\- Lo sé. Supongo que todo el chakra que gasté allí hizo desaparecer la transformación.

\- ¿Y ese infeliz? ¿Acaso huyó gracias a su kamui?

\- No, lo preparé todo para que el golpe fuera definitivo: inutilicé sus ojos justo antes de impactarlo. Pude saberlo gracias a que el rinnegan me permitió ver lo que mis clones veían.

\- ¿Cómo lo conseguiste?

\- Hice que un clon mio se los tapara. Supongo que eso fue suficiente, sino ya lo tendríamos aquí, ya sea por el kamui o por Izanagi.

\- Eso parece. Cuando tuve esa pelea con Kisame no pude usar mi Mangekyo Sharingan cuando tenía su sangre en mis ojos. Supongo que el suyo tenía el mismo problema.

\- Si, tal y como Kakashi-sensei nos enseñó sobre cómo inutilizar dojutsus.

\- Me impresionas, Naruto: nunca pensé que algo de lo dicho por Kakashi se te quedara.

\- ¡Vamos, deberías tener más fe en mi intelecto, Sasuke!

\- Claro.

Los sapos se detienen cerca del rubio. Chojuro camina hasta donde se encuentra el Maestro Sabio, revisando el estado de sus armas; se dirige al pelinegro:

\- Me costó mucho entender que querías que permaneciera atrás a fin de que el plan de Uzumaki-san se cumpliera. Supuse que algo había detrás de tu actitud, pero nunca pensé que se tratara de algo así.

\- Si… éste tonto -le dice, señalando a Naruto- pensó rápido y me dio una buena pista de lo que pretendía hacer.

\- ¿Cómo?

\- El mensaje que nos entregó el sapo, su supuesta despedida.

\- La pista debió de ser muy buena si pudo hacerlo en frente de un tipo como Madara sin que lo descubrieran.

\- En realidad fue una estupidez: cuando eramos gennin, en nuestra primera misión de escolta nos enfrentamos a uno de los espadachines de la Niebla; en ese entonces tuvimos que trabajar juntos para liberar a nuestro jounin-sensei, que había sido capturado. Naruto no sabía hacer nada bien en ese entonces salvo por transformar su cuerpo en objetos inanimados, y como parte de la estrategia para combatir se convirtió en un _fuma shuriken…_

\- Y cuando dijo aquello de devolvértelo supiste que se trataba de ésto.

\- (Naruto interviene) Y sabía que se percataría de inmediato respecto de a qué me refería, porque…

\- (interrumpiendo, Sasuke completa la frase) … este tonto nunca ha devuelto nada en su vida.

\- ¡Oye!

\- (el de lentes cuestiona) Pero sigo sin entender el porqué lo dejaste allí, tan cerca de la barrera. Si esa cosa hubiese cedido la explosión seguramente habría alcanzado a tu amigo, y con esa forma no habría podido huir: podría haber muerto.

\- (Naruto lo secunda) ¡Si, teme, tenías que ponerme a salvo!

-(el aludido contesta) No sabía que tan buenas eran las capacidades sensoriales del falso Madara, y pensé que si te movía podía terminar evidenciando tu identidad. Sé el gran poder que cargas y supuse que te costaba mucha concentración el permanecer en esa forma contenida, por lo que no quise arriesgarme a deshacer el henge.

Naruto no puede evitar esbozar una sonrisa, mientras se finge ofendido por el riesgo corrido por su amigo. Está cansado, pero el saber que todo ha concluido le permite ignorar todo su agotamiento. Una sensación de paz, de la certeza del deber cumplido, lo llena por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

Los restos del lugar del ataque final al fin se despejan por completo. El rubio hace una última revisión con su byakugan: nada ha quedado de Obito. No ha logrado todo lo que quería y, con el Uchiha mayor y Zetsu negro definitivamente eliminados, deberá descubrir la forma de recuperar a los hermanos de Kurama, pero ahora cuenta con algo que nunca esperó; confía en que ese nuevo rinnegan le dará las respuestas que necesita para cumplir con sus últimas metas.

El polvo finalmente termina de asentarse en el lugar de la explosión. Curioso, Gamakishi invita a Koji y Tatsu a que lo acompañen a revisar el lugar por si encuentran algún resto del enemigo. Pero no hay nada, y el único recuerdo de la terrible batalla que han superado son esos despojos blancos que por miles tapizan el destruido llano.

.

.

.

Los siete combatientes se han repartido por todo el lugar, a fin de eliminar cualquier rastro de los zetsus blancos allí tirados: el Maestro Sennin no correrá riesgos. Por lo mismo, apenas terminen allí irá con Chojuro y Sasuke a destruir lo que queda de la guarida de Akatsuki; el rubio está preocupado por el árbol que está oculto en las profundidades y, si es posible, espera conseguir algún dato sobre cómo invocar la estatua demoníaca que aprisiona a los biju capturados.

Naruto aumenta el grupo de limpieza con diez de sus clones a fin de que avance todo más rápido.

El rubio vigila al disperso grupo: Chojuro se encuentra junto con Kenshin en el extremo más lejano del paraje, seguramente conversando sobre espadas mientras van acabando con los cadáveres que subsisten; Sasuke, ahorrando chakra, ha optado por simples ataques katon para ir calcinando los restos por grupos; Gamakishi tontea con su hermano, y apenas se preocupan de cumplir con su tarea, mientras un par de sus clones están tratando de progresar en lo que los hijos de Gamabunta son incapaces de hacer. Naruto observa a Ren-chan, la más cercana a él, mientras ella aplasta los cuerpos cercanos con sus gigantescas patas, concentrada como ninguno de los otros en su trabajo de limpieza; en eso recuerda que nadie le ha comunicado a los sapos del cordón de seguridad la noticia de su victoria, pero confía en que en los largos minutos transcurridos el Gran Sapo Sabio, que seguramente ha visto todo por su bola de cristal, ya ha hecho llamar de regreso al Ejército Gama.

Un sonido tenue interrumpe las divagaciones de Naruto. Una sensación extraña se percibe en el aire, una que solo el Maestro Sennin es capaz de notar.

Todo se sucede rápidamente.

El rubio mira al clon más alejado, quien se prepara para ejecutar el jutsu. Con rapidez abismal, los clones restantes corren hacia sus aliados, sapos y humanos por igual, marcándolos con sellos de transposición temporales para así sacarlos rápidamente de la zona, mientras Naruto hace lo mismo en su propio cuerpo.

Antes de que cualquiera de ellos pueda saber a qué se debe la actitud de los clones todos son teletransportados a la posición del clon en la periferia, mientras los diez kage bunshin corren hacia el centro del campo de batalla, el mismo lugar donde ha caído el falso Madara.

Una presencia se materializa en el lugar hacia donde los clones de sombra corren.

Naruto ve cómo aquella presencia, apenas perceptible, replica en menor escala el ataque con que rechazó a Obito cuando despertó su Rinnegan. La fuerza del ataque repulsor impacta con todo a los clones, haciéndolos desaparecer. El equipo de humanos y sapos logra ver, incluso a esa distancia, los efectos del ataque que ha eliminado a las copias del rubio.

Antes de que puedan preguntar nada todos ellos ven como Naruto hace fluir su chakra fuera de su cuerpo, mientras sus dedos reactivan su byakugan. Un nuevo aumento de poder, junto con la aparición de su aura de batalla, hace surgir nuevamente sus dos dojutsus especiales en plenitud, como si se preparara para el combate.

Sasuke nota como la mirada de su amigo no se ha apartado de los restos del lugar de su reciente victoria, pero al mirar en dicha dirección no logra divisar nada. Es Chojuro quien, gracias a sus superiores sentidos, les dice a todos lo que el pelinegro intuye y lo que Naruto, concentrado en protegerlos a todos, ha callado hasta ese momento: _"Madara… está vivo"_.

Finalmente se hace visible.

El Mangekyo Sharingan surge. _Otohime_ es desenvainada nuevamente. Los sapos adoptan posiciones de batalla, mientras Gamatatsu pregunta en voz alta lo que todos desean saber: _"¿Cómo rayos ha logrado sobrevivir?"_.

Todos, excepto Naruto. Porque su byakugan le ha mostrado aquello que ahora es diferente en su oponente, algo que conoce por las descripciones que el Gran Sapo Sabio le ha hecho en sus pláticas sobre el pasado y sobre quien fuera su amigo…

 _Rinne Sharingan._

Allí, en la frente de quien creyó acabado, el máximo dojutsu, aquél que combina la fuerza y capacidades de todos los otros, sus derivados.

De alguna manera Obito se ha hecho con algo superior a todo lo que él tiene.

Naruto enfoca su mirada en su enemigo, viendo cómo ese extraño tercer ojo, cuya abertura avanza hasta que resulta completa, canaliza no solo el chakra de su poseedor, sino que parece alimentarse de lo que le rodea, fortaleciéndolo, en algo parecido a lo que su senjutsu le permite lograr.

El Uchiha mayor, con sus ropas desgarradas, camina con paso lento más allá de los escombros de la explosión que creyó lo mataría. Cada paso que da parece secar la tierra por donde pasa; Naruto lo ve, y comprende lo que sucede rápidamente: ese ojo es un parásito, uno que no pide prestado sino que roba para su portador lo que es de otros, fortaleciendo a su propietario a costa de robar la esencia de todo, vivo y no vivo.

Un cambio. El ojo rojo, formado por tres círculos concéntricos sobre un fondo rojo y una pupila negra (cómo si fuese un sharingan normal con la forma del rinnegan) y que poseía solo dos tomoes en su circulo más alejado del centro, adopta un tercero, mientras ese pequeño cambio provoca un súbito incremento en el chakra de Obito.

El líder de Akatsuki se detiene, pensando: _"no… aquí no hay chakra suficiente"_ Rápidamente realiza los sellos para realizar una invocación, posando su mano en el suelo: _"Kuchiyose no jutsu"_. Al instante surge en medio de una gran nube de humo una figura colosal, más alta que los sapos que acompañan al Maestro Sennin: el Gedo Mazo, al estatua que es la cárcel de las bestias con colas. Todavía con sus manos y piernas encadenadas, la estatua demoníaca permanece en su posición de espera, sentado, con sus grotescas manos extendidas y ocho de sus nueve ojos abiertos.

De inmediato Obito activa sus dojutsus restantes, el Mangekyo Sharingan y el Byakugan, mientras usa su chakra para reemplazar sus ropas por un manto de chakra color sangre y fuego. Luego, sin evidenciar el uso de alguna técnica especial, simplemente se teletransporta junto a Uzumaki Naruto, colocándose a su lado, a medio metro de distancia, para hablarle: _"La primera ronda fue mía, pero ésta ha sido tuya, Naruto… ahora vamos por el desempate"._

Obito desaparece rápidamente, antes de que el Maestro Sennin pueda atacarle, colocándose de regreso en el hombro derecho de la enorme estatua viviente. De su mano derecha, que estira en dirección al cuello de la grotesca criatura, surgen ramas negras que se extienden casi instantáneamente y penetran la piel de la prisión de los biyu, tomando de ella grandes cantidades de chakra de las bestias con colas, las que llenan el cuerpo del Uchiha mayor.

Naruto ve cómo su enemigo se separa de la bestia gigante una vez está cargado de ese poder robado. El cuerpo de Obito es rodeado de una poderosa aura negra, que se superpone como una segunda capa, mientras el ojo que lleva en su frente cambia, ganando dos tomoes extras, y con cada uno que aparece el rubio siente como el poder del falso Madara se dispara. Y lo entiende: Obito está asimilado su nueva fuerza poco a poco. Si no lo acaba pronto corre el riesgo de que se vuelva insuperable.

El joven Maestro Sennin adopta su forma blanca y dorada, exteriorizando un aura incluso más poderosa que aquella que supero el Rasen Shuriken de su enemigo.

Naruto muestra las señas de su modo sabio en su rostro, que se suma a sus dos dojutsus activados en plenitud. Su propio chakra azul claro se suma al blanco y dorado, formando un aura que al igual que el manto negro de su enemigo se superpone a todo: es su forma perfecta, la fuerza completa de las tres partes que conforman la plenitud de su poder máximo.

Un sexto tomoe surge en el ojo central de Obito, y ese solo cambio le muestra a Naruto algo que tanto su ojo blanco como su senjutsu le dejan en claro: incluso con esa nueva forma que ahora puede lograr, el falso Madara ha equiparado, con tan solo ese pequeño añadido, su propio poder; ambos rivales igualados en el chakra que pueden exteriorizar, por lo que esa será una pelea de habilidad.

El atardecer. El sol se oculta sobre las lejanas colinas de Oriente; queda menos de media hora para que la noche llegue y la luna aparezca en plenitud sobre los cielos. Obito mira fijamente cómo Naruto parece indeciso, sin saber qué hacer ni como poder anticipar el próximo paso de su ahora renovado enemigo.


	64. Chapter 64

_Frío. Nieve. Viento helado._

 _¿Acaso ese sería el infierno que Kami le tenía reservado? ¿Una eternidad en absoluta soledad, sintiendo como ese frío penetrante calaba su cuerpo lisiado?_

 _Porque no había nadie, y en lo que parecían ser los cielos de ese extraño lugar una oscuridad absoluta, de negras nubes que amenazaban descargar una tormenta de hielo y centellas que seguramente sepultarían su cuerpo material, la cruel broma de quien fuera que estuviese a cargo de esa extraña visión de lo que él asumía era el más allá, su propia y exclusiva versión del infierno._

 _¿Soportaría tal tortura?_

 _Y Obito rió, mientras comparaba la perspectiva de lo que sufriría en ese lugar con sus torturas pasadas, con la muerte y la pérdida, con todo lo oscuro y macabro que tuvo que hacer y que, de una manera u otra, marcaba su alma humana (porque si, aún con todo lo que había hecho no había logrado anular totalmente su conciencia y su corazón)._

 _Ahora, en lo que sería su hades personal, sentía como su cabeza bullía con reproches de hechos pasados. Al menos su orgullo Uchiha seguía allí, acallando todos esos personales arranques de arrepentimiento: si no los había escuchado en vida, menos atendería a ellos en su muerte, cuando ya no valía la pena…_

" _No estás muerto, Obito"_

 _Una voz en su cabeza. Cómo si el solo estar allí no fuese suficiente tortura._

" _He dicho que no estás muerto; aunque no es como que no hayas estado a punto de morir"._

 _Allí el pelinegro pudo reconocer la tenebrosa voz de quien le hablaba:_

 _\- Zetsu…_

 _\- ¿Quién más podría ser?_

 _\- Detesto tu voz sombría. Veo que te condenaron a compartir el infierno conmigo… mierda._

 _\- Humano estúpido. Deberías mostrarte más agradecido, me costó bastante sacarte de allí en una sola pieza._

 _\- Si lo que dices es la verdad no veo porqué agradecerte: habría tenido una muerte rápida e indolora, y no la lenta agonía que me espera en este páramo helado._

 _\- ¿No te has dado cuenta, verdad?_

 _\- Explícate._

 _\- El Rinne Sharingan. Finalmente lograste despertarlo._

 _\- No siento ningún cambio._

 _\- Estas en mínimos de tu fuerza, sin chakra ni siquiera para moverte. Pero debiste haberte dado cuenta, de la misma manera en que yo lo hice: justo antes de que esa cosa absurda que hiciste te golpeara, cuando lograste ver al clon del jinchuriki del nueve colas con claridad. Fue el ojo de mi madre el que te permitió verle._

 _\- Pudiste darte cuenta._

 _\- Estabas tan concentrado en tratar de salvarte que bajaste tu guardia, así pude liberarme de las ataduras mentales que me restringían. Contigo tan debilitado pude tomar control de tu cuerpo y usar el Amenominaka, la habilidad de cambio de dimensiones del ojo de mi madre, para salir de allí._

 _\- Y me trajiste a este extraño lugar._

 _\- Mi creadora visitó este mundo antes de llegar al mundo donde habitabas; confiaba en que aquí estaríamos a salvo hasta que te recuperaras._

 _\- ¿Y eso, cuándo fue? Me contaste que ella te creó al final de todo, antes de ser capturada._

 _\- Me dio muchos de sus recuerdos…_

 _\- Entiendo. Tampoco confiaba en ti, y esa fue su forma de asegurar su fidelidad; tal y como Madara hizo conmigo, pretendiendo enseñarme su versión de la historia para que empatizara con él._

 _\- Supongo. Sé que no confías en mi, pero quiero ayudarte. Me necesitas para poder curar tus heridas y poder salir de aquí._

 _\- Podría hacerlo solo. Si logro descansar lo suficiente reuniré el chakra que necesito para reparar mi cuerpo y siempre puedo usar el kamui para encontrar el camino a mi propio mundo._

 _\- El frío y tus heridas te matarán antes que logres obtener chakra suficiente para regenerarte, y si tratas de ir a tu mundo antes de que estés recuperado te arriesgas a morir en el viaje, o que tus enemigos te estén esperando a donde sea que llegues._

 _\- Dejar que me controles no es un mejor panorama, Zetsu._

 _\- No controlarte, sino trabajar juntos. No puedo usar mis escasas fuerzas para dominarte y curarte a la vez, y aunque lograra el control de tu cuerpo ambos sabemos que en mi estado actual sería cuestión de tiempo el que lograras superarme. Ahora que nuestro enemigo tiene un Rinnegan con él cuenta con lo necesario para invocar el Gedo Mazo, y si eso llega a suceder mientras estamos luchando por el control de este cuerpo perderemos todo. No hay tiempo que perder._

 _\- No pretendo cumplir con tu meta, Zetsu, y eso lo sabes: no aspiro a tener a alguien sobre mi ni crearme un nuevo enemigo. No liberaré a ese demonio que dices es tu madre ni le entregaré mi poder a cambio de tu ayuda._

 _\- Lo sé. Pero también sé que lo que harás para completar el Tsukuyomi Infinito la liberará sí o sí: el usar los poderes del Jubi romperá inevitablemente el sello de esos traidores y la traerá de regreso. Lo que suceda después no importa: si sirvo a mi creadora es porque conozco su naturaleza y sé que no podrás superarla, pero… si te muestras mejor que ella no tengo problemas en servirte a ti. Además, sé que no te negarás a ella cuando la conozcas: ningún humano pudo nunca hacerlo._

 _Aquella frase final descolocó a Obito. La confianza que tenía Zetsu en su creadora era tal que, incluso con todo lo que el parásito sabía de él, el hombre planta estaba seguro de que la tal Kaguya lograría vencerle o doblegar su voluntad. Una parte del Uchiha sintió un interés bastante marcado por esa supuesta diosa, como si deseara medirse con quien su incómodo aliado e intruso vaticinaba mejor que él o que, incluso, Uchiha Madara (que era quien se supone estaría originalmente en su posición)._

 _El pelinegro hizo una revisión de su cuerpo usando su poco chakra en hacer funcionar su byakugan. La petrificación había avanzado mucho más rápido de lo que esperaba: sus manos y brazos estaban perdidos hasta poco más arriba de los codos; sus piernas y su cintura, hasta su ombligo, eran así mismo granito sólido, e incluso algunas pequeñas secciones de su pecho y hombros tenían brotes rocosos que lo habrían matado de ser un ente totalmente biológico._

 _De alguna extraña manera el engaño de Zetsu para ingresar en su cuerpo no solo le había dado el legendario dojutsu prometido (uno que aún no percibía, pero cuya existencia debía ser real si se encontraba en aquel paraje alienígena) sino capacidades de supervivencia mayores que las del cuerpo blanco de Tobi, su primer guardián. Era cuasi-inmortal, con menos del veinte por ciento de su cuerpo original para ese punto, pero todavía y siempre con ese gran punto débil que era su cabeza, su cerebro y sus ojos, lo único que todavía le permitía considerarse a si mismo como el antes humano Uchiha Obito._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Ya más descansado gracias a los minutos transcurridos el falso Madara se sirvió de sus muñones para arrastrar su cuerpo poco más de un metro, dejando que las partes petrificadas del mismo quedaran allí, en el lugar donde había aparecido originalmente. Un pequeño rastro de sangre que cayó del punto en que su cuerpo se separó de sus secciones rocosas fue todo lo que evidenciaba algún tipo de herida producto del envenenamiento producido por el jutsu de Mito-sama y que las partes de piedra dejadas atrás fueron alguna vez parte de un organismo vivo._

 _Viendo que su recuperación iba mucho más lenta de lo que esperaba el líder de Akatsuki, desde su nueva posición, le habló a su subordinado e intruso:_

 _\- Aceptaré tu ayuda, Zetsu: pelearemos juntos. Tan solo no te quiero metido en mi mente consciente, necesitaré toda mi concentración si pretendo volver a la lucha._

 _\- No seré nada más que una voz en tu oído, Obito-kun. Sé que como peleador eres muchísimo más de lo que yo podría ser, por lo que solamente me encargaré de sostener su cuerpo y enseñarte a usar el Rinne Sharingan. Aún no lo comprendes, pero gracias a ese ojo, al legado de mi madre, podrás… hacer todo._

 _\- ¿Incluso superar a Uzumaki Naruto y su enorme chakra?_

 _\- No tendrás que volver a hacer algo tan estúpido como usar ese chakra envenenado. Con este ojo podrás apropiarte de la fuerza de todos, y nada podrá ocultarse de ti._

 _\- Hablas como si fuese a convertirme en un dios y sé que eso solo lo lograré cuando controle al Jubi._

 _\- Te equivocas. El motivo original detrás de la captura de los biju y de volver a formar al Jubi y ser su jinchuriki era que su fuerza despertaría en Madara el Rinne Sharingan, tal y como comer el fruto del Shinyu lo despertó en mi madre; pero ahora que ya lo tienes los biyu, todos ellos, no son más que poder, el combustible para potenciar las capacidades del dojutsu supremo. Tú ya eres un dios, solo necesitas… alimentarte._

 _\- ¿Alimentarme?_

 _\- El chakra será la arcilla con que darás forma a la realidad, y el Rinne Sharingan te guiará hasta él. El Tsukuyomi Infinito no es más que el anzuelo para que todos aquellos destinados a alimentar tu fuerza sucumban a tu llamado. Yo te mostraré cómo lograr todo eso, y tú prepararás el mundo para la llegada de su legítima dueña; luego, si logras el milagro de derrotarla, su trono será tu botín, y si no puedes hacerlo… yo mismo me encargaré de torturarte por los próximos mil años por pretender interponerte en mi meta._

 _\- Me parece justo._

 _Un segundo de concentración fue suficiente para que el líder de Akatsuki retirara del todo las restricciones mentales que mantenían la forma corpórea de Zetsu negro inmóvil dentro suyo. Con su libertad recuperada, el parásito extendió las redes de su extraña sustancia negra por lo que quedaba del cuerpo de su portador, forzando la replicación acelerada de las células de lo que una vez fue Tobi, mezclándolas con su propia esencia y usándolas para crear nuevas partes que reemplazaran las perdidas por el envenenamiento del byakugo no in, consumiendo la carne y sangre reales de Obito y alimentando con ellas su creación._

 _El proceso es rápido, y un minuto después el falso Madara se levanta con dificultad sobre la fría nieve. Está cansado. Zetsu se ve obligado a darle el chakra que conserva para reactivar las funciones del Rinne Sharingan. Obito finalmente percibe esa cosa; decide pasar su mano derecha reconstruída sobre su frente: su regenerado tacto le indica que ese ojo está allí, cerrado, pero no puede abrirlo ni hacer nada más con él._

 _Intuyendo su confusión, el ser negro le habla a la mente de su aliado: "Ese no es un ojo normal, sino la materialización corporal de un enorme poder, el mayor de todos. Solo se abrirá cuando tengas la fuerza suficiente para sustentarlo. Pero no debes preocuparte: incluso en ese estado soy capaz de usar su habilidad de cambio de dimensiones para regresarnos a nuestro mundo; una vez allí usaré sus capacidades para absorber el chakra que nos rodea, a fin de restaurar nuestra fuerza rápidamente. Luego podremos ir a encarar al jinchuriki del nueve colas"._

 _Obito niega con la cabeza, mientras replica: "No. Debes llevarme de regreso al campo de batalla. No quiero darles la oportunidad de reponerse. Completaré mi meta esta misma noche"; Zetsu trata de disuadirle: "Allí no queda chakra suficiente para restaurar tu fuerza, no con el nivel de destrucción que has provocado"; el líder de Akatsuki insiste: "Eso lo veremos. Siempre cuento con esa cosa si es que necesito más poder. Solo será anticipar lo inevitable: El Gedo Mazo se presentará en el campo de batalla; antes o después da igual"._

 _Zetsu se resigna al deseo de su portador, mientras piensa que la locura del Rinne Sharingan comienza a hacerse patente en la mente de su nuevo poseedor. Los humanos son tan… insignificantes, y el poder absoluto termina quebrando su racionalidad, siempre._

 _Madara, Nagato, Obito… todos ellos igual de ciegos… todos indignos del poder que de una forma u otra él les ayudó a alcanzar._

* * *

Los sapos reunidos alrededor del Gran Sapo Sabio estaban alborotados.

La escena de la caída del líder de Akatsuki, observada por todos ellos desde el exterior de la gran barrera gracias a la bola de cristal de Gamamaru-ojiji, les llevó a celebrar antes de tiempo: todos, desde el gigantesco Gamabunta hacia abajo, creyeron haber visto el final de todas las penurias y esfuerzos sostenidos durante el último par de meses. La victoria del heredero de Rikudo Sennin era la meta que todos, sin excepción, esperaban con ansias ver materializada.

Y con la confirmación de que el heredero de Rikudo Sennin había sobrevivido a ese encuentro final la felicidad de los sapos era completa.

La alegría alcanzada por el triunfo les había hecho ignorar el rostro concentrado de _Ogama Sennin_ , quien le había impedido a Fukasaku enviar la orden de repliegue al grupo de contención que cerraba cada vez más el perímetro alrededor del campo de batalla a medida que se aproximaban al mismo.

El anciano maestro sapo había asumido que la negativa de Gamamaru se debía a que consideraba que una orden de ese tipo debía ser dada por Naruto en persona. Nunca se imaginó que su actitud se debiera a que intuía, de alguna manera, que la pelea no había concluido aún.

El ver como el tal Madara reaparecía en medio del campo de batalla desanimó a los anfibios que habitaban el Monte Myoboku, quienes se plantearon abiertamente el cómo podía ser derrotado alguien que había logrado sobrevivir a esa cosa monstruosa ocurrida dentro del domo creado por el Maestro Sennin. Pero a Gamamaru le preocupaba otra cosa: el ojo que el enemigo lucía ahora en su frente.

Recordaba cómo el demonio blanco había tenido también esa cosa y el enorme peligro que su poder representaba. Un ojo que luego de la derrota del Jubi Hagoromo había logrado despertar cuando, con los años, asimiló en su cuerpo el mismo poder que su madre tuvo en el pasado.

Ese ojo rojo representaba, en esencia, el máximo nivel de control del chakra. Una capacidad que ni siquiera alguien como Naruto podía alcanzar. Pero el Gran Sapo Sabio permanecía confiado en la victoria del muchacho, temiendo solo por la integridad del mismo al final de todo.

Rikudo Sennin había estado al borde de la muerte, al igual que su hermano, y había sido necesaria la fuerza de ambos para derrotar a la Diosa Conejo. Pero el Maestro Sennin estaba solo, sin otro aliado a su nivel, y existía la posibilidad de que la victoria le terminara costando demasiado caro.

El milenario sapo puso su fe, como nunca lo había hecho, en su propia profecía: si aquella estaba destinada a cumplirse Naruto tenía que sobrevivir a esa prueba.

* * *

" _¡Naruto, reacciona!"_

Las palabras del pelinegro Uchiha volvieron al Maestro Sennin a la realidad.

Debía ordenar sus ideas rápidamente, recordar lo que El Gran Sapo Sabio le había contado sobre esa cosa… ese rinne sharingan. Frenético, se puso a hilar lo que sabía, murmurando frases inconexas en búsqueda de una respuesta:

 _["A ver… esa cosa se supone que tiene los poderes de todos los dojutsus, pero había algo más… una razón por la cual a Rikudo Sennin nunca le gustó usarlo. Era lo que hacía con el chakra alrededor suyo, el motivo por el cual le molestaba. Algo que sucedía con sus ojos verdaderos… Obito podía haberme dicho lo que quería a distancia, sabía que podía verlo con mi byakugan, pero eligió acercarse, arriesgándose a un contraataque… ese sujeto no es tonto, por eso se alejó apenas… apenas… me reconoció. No se acercó para jactarse de sus habilidades, eso no tiene sentido, lo hizo para asegurarse de que yo estaba allí. Eso quiere decir que no me pudo ver a esa distancia, pero eso no lo explica."]_

El rubio se esforzó por recordar lo que le contó Gamamaru sobre su amigo Otsutsuki: el Rinne Sharingan provee otro tipo de visión, de la cual Rikudo pudo enseñarle al Gran Anciano Sapo a usar por medio de su bola de cristal. Es una visión que incluso alcanza otras dimensiones, pero que el Sabio de los Seis Caminos nunca usó porque requería…

" _¡GAMAREN, FUEGO DE CONTENCIÓN! ¡APUNTEN AL GEDO MAZO, ESA COSA HUMANOIDE GIGANTE! ¡AGUA CARGADA DE CHAKRA NATURAL! ¡SI SE MUEVE MANTENGANLO OCUPADO, SOLO ATAQUES FÍSICOS Y ATAQUES DE SABIO, NO USEN CHAKRA ELEMENTAL PORQUE ESO SOLAMENTE LO HARÁ MÁS FUERTE!"_

La enorme sapa de la lanza enterró su arma en el suelo, gritando a sus compañeros para ordenarlos: " _¡TODOS, ATENCIÓN! ¡ATACAREMOS EN SUCESIÓN, COMO LO PRACTICAMOS! ¡DISPAROS EN PARÁBOLA, SECUENCIA ALTERNADA DE DOS SEGUNDOS! ¡FUEGO DE CONTENCIÓN, ASEGUREN SU BLANCO Y CORRIJAN TRAYECTORIA CON LOS DISPAROS DE SUS COMPAÑEROS! ¡CUIDEN SU ENERGÍA, SOLO DEBEMOS CONTENERLOS!"_

Al instante los otros sapos, todos todavía sin sus cascos, dejan sus armas de mano y se colocan en posición: sentados, con sus patas delanteras firmemente apoyadas para evitar el retroceso, apuntan sus bocas al aire a fin de minimizar la energía necesaria para impactar en su blanco. Cuando los cuatro están allí, uno al lado del otro Ren, a la derecha del grupo, calcula la distancia: casi novecientos metros, sin obstáculos y con muy poco viento. La visibilidad es mala con la ya escasa luz solar presente y los ojos de los batracios sin adaptarse todavía a lo que sería la oscuridad nocturna. La líder del escuadrón escolta del Maestro Sennin hace una señal con su puño, para luego colocarse en posición.

Gamaren dispara. El sonido de la esfera de agua cruzando el cielo es un tenue silbido, que en tres segundos se extingue al impactar el ataque a casi cincuenta metros del la estatua demoníaca. Los cuatro sapos se acomodan para ajustar la fuerza y elevación de sus tiros y, apenas cinco segundos después, comienza el ataque de saturación: _"¡AHORA!"_

Los sapos atacan. Con presión sostenida, haciendo uso de una estrategia pensada originalmente para contener a grandes números de enemigos que avanzan, los tiros de agua y chakra natural se suceden, impactando el enorme cuerpo de la prisión de los biyu. Si bien los ataques no causan mayor daño en la criatura, Gamaren sabe que el propósito del ataque es estorbar al enemigo y distraerlo mientras Naruto organiza a sus compañeros humanos.

.

.

.

Sasuke tuvo que llamar la atención del muchacho de lentes, quien parecía distraído con el movimiento de los sapos. A unos metros de ambos, Naruto parecía concentrado en donde se supone estaban esperando el falso Madara y la grotesca criatura que el mismo había invocado.

" _¿Ese es el Gedo Mazo, cierto?"_

El rubio asintió a la pregunta del pelinegro mientras veía como las balas de agua de los sapos comenzaban a caer sobre el enemigo y Obito, quien ignoraba un ataque que era incapaz de dañarlo, movía sus ojos lentamente alrededor suyo. El rubio, reaccionando, forzó el alcance de su propio byakugan modificado, el que a poco menos de cuatro kilómetros le permitió detectar lo que seguramente observaba con tanto interés su enemigo: el grupo de contención de los sapos, acompañado por varios escuadrones humanos, avanzaba en dirección al campo de batalla desde todas partes, caminando con paso sostenido y en orden, como si el movimiento hubiese sido coordinado por todos los frentes.

Naruto relajó su byakugan azul y blanco, respirando: los sapos no se lanzaban a la batalla, sino que cambiaban sus posiciones, seguramente para estar listos a acudir si son requeridos. El problema es que se ha quedado sin ideas, no cuando es evidente que Obito ha alcanzado su propio poder.

Si cuando era más fuerte que su oponente no pudo vencerlo, ¿cómo podría ganarle ahora, que están igualados?

Es Sasuke, que espera al lado suyo junto a Chojuro, quien le saca de su transe. Para el Uchiha es claro que esa súbita reaparición del falso Madara era algo que Naruto no se esperaba y seguramente eso lo ha descolocado:

\- Cuéntanos todo lo que sepas de nuestro enemigo. Supongo que entre tu byakugan y tu senjutsu tendrás buena información que darnos.

\- Sí, Sasuke… El cuerpo de Obito ha cambiado y es mucho más parecido a esos zetsus blancos, pero su cabeza sigue siendo humana; además la sustancia de Zetsu Negro, que antes estaba contenida en lo profundo, ahora se ha distribuido por su torso y extremidades.

\- Eso significa que físicamente no podemos destruirlo, ya que podrá reconstruirse sin problemas… excepto por su cabeza. Bien, eso facilita las cosas, no nos distraeremos con ataques inútiles. Si tan solo supiéramos qué es ese tercer ojo que ahora lleva.

\- ¿Lo viste?

\- Cuando se acercó a ti. Ese tipo de detalles nunca escaparían a mis ojos rojos.

\- Eso es el Rinne Sharingan.

\- (Chojuro interviene) ¿El legendario tercer ojo del demonio blanco, el que derrotó Rikudo Sennin?

\- Sí.

\- (el pelinegro pregunta) ¿Y eso qué rayos significa?

\- (Naruto responde) Ese ojo en su frente es la fuente de todos los dojutsus. Potencialmente todo lo que el Sharingan o el Rinnegan pueden hacer provienen de aquél; cada poder, jutsu o habilidad de cualquiera de esos ojos el Rinne Sharingan puede replicarlos o mejorarlos.

\- Parece que siempre fue el plan de esos miserables lograr esa cosa. Eso explicaría lo de usar el Tsukuyomi, lo que Obito te dijo en las Sombras sobre su plan.

\- ¡Es cierto! ¿Porqué rayos nunca se me ocurrió? Tú me dijiste que se supone que era imposible que conociera esa técnica porque solo podía ser ejecutada por esos ojos que usas, teme. De haberlo pensado podría haberme preparado para esa cosa.

\- Ya no importa, ¿hay algo más que nos puedas decir?

Un ataque del Gedo Mazo a los sapos los distrae. Chojuro parece querer intervenir, pero el Maestro Sennin lo sujeta, indicándole que sus escoltas anfibios son capaces de manejar algo de ese nivel.

Así, mientras la respuesta de la sapo de la lanza evita el propósito del enemigo, el rubio le pide a sus compañeros humanos que se acerquen más, mientras recuerda sus conversaciones con el viejo y enorme sapo vidente. Los allí reunidos ven como Naruto sonríe, mientras se toma la cara mirando hacia abajo, confundiendo a sus compañeros:

\- Les puedo decir todo. El Gran Sapo Sabio me contó todo lo que sabía de esa cosa.

\- ¿Qué cosas dices?

\- Un sapo muy anciano, que conoció a Rikudo Sennin cuando éste vivía. Me dijo todo sobre ese ojo; el Sabio de los Seis Caminos también logró despertarlo, se supone que por llevar en su cuerpo el chakra de todas las bestias con colas. ¡Viejo tramposo, seguro que vio que me enfrentaría a esa cosa y me preparó sin advertírmelo!

\- (el pelinegro les habla a los otros) Voy a introducirnos en el Tsukuyomi a los tres, allí podrás explicarnos con más detalle.

\- No es necesario. Además, el chakra que utilices para ello nos delatará.

\- Explícate.

\- Nuestro enemigo ahora cuenta con una técnica tiempo-espacio incluso más veloz que mi hiraishin, y ese ojo en su frente detecta el uso del chakra con facilidad: apenas actives ese jutsu Obito sabrá que nos tiene inmóviles e indefensos.

\- ¡Mierda! ¿Tratas de decirme que no podremos coordinarnos?

\- Hablaremos aquí.

\- Su byakugan le permitirá saberlo todo.

\- No. Ese tercer ojo solo le permite usar habilidades que implican manipulación de chakra, pero el byakugan, incluso en su forma activa, es una habilidad física. Una que requiere que su usuario use su propio chakra para aumentar el alcance de su vista, pero el cual ahora el Rinne Sharingan está re-absorbiendo, limitando su alcance visual. Seguramente ahora no puede ver más allá de lo que vería con ese ojo en modo pasivo; pero no podemos confiarnos: quizás ya no pueda ver a kilómetros en todas direcciones simultáneamente, pero a corto alcance el ojo blanco sigue permitiéndole verlo todo. Además, el Rinne Sharingan compensa eso con la posibilidad de ver sin límite de distancia, pero concentrado en un solo punto. Y creo que ahora mismo está más preocupado de los sapos del grupo de contención que de nosotros, pero seguro eso no durará mucho.

\- (el de lentes interviene) ¡Qué bien, tiene poder ilimitado pero ganamos un poco de privacidad! Pero no mucha, ya que sigue siendo inalcanzable en el espacio que necesitamos para herirle.

\- (Sasuke pregunta) ¿Y ahora no nos está viendo?

\- (el rubio le aclara) Los sapos que cubrían el perímetro están avanzando, junto con unos cuantos cientos de aliados. Eso mantendrá distraído a Obito por un rato.

\- Es mejor que nada. Eso explica lo que le ordenaste hacer a tus sapos gigantes. ¿Y cuál es el plan?

\- No tengo un plan. Solo puedo darles información: en este momento, Obito es invulnerable a jutsus elementales o hechos de chakra base; eso significa que ni mi rasengan ni tus jutsus katon o raiton ni los cortes de chakra suiton sirven contra él, ya que ese ojo absorberá ese chakra y hará al enemigo más fuerte. Solo podemos lastimarlo con ataques físicos o chakra natural, el que no es capaz de consumir porque le envenenaría.

\- Ataques físicos contra un tipo capaz de regenerar sus heridas casi al instante. O sea, el plan sigue siendo alcanzar sus ojos o destruir su cabeza, solo que ahora que es el único punto débil que posee la protegerá a toda costa. Bien, yo me haré cargo de la estrategia, Naruto.

\- Si crees poder hacerlo, Sasuke.

\- (Chojuro interviene) Debemos ver la forma de proteger al Maestro Sennin.

\- (el Uchiha niega con la cabeza) No será necesario: si ese tipo trató de matar a Naruto antes fue porque esos ojos que ahora tiene eran demasiado peligrosos, pero en este momento se sabe más fuerte y es seguro que tratará de completar su plan.

El pelinegro se da unos momentos para pensar mientras ve la zona. En eso, todos se percatan que algo sucede a espaldas de donde el Akatsuki está parado. El movimiento de Gamaren, quien regresa a su posición con el resto de los sapos, y la aparente tranquilidad de Naruto ante lo que sea que hace el enemigo le permiten al Uchiha ignorar aquello, mientras se dirige a sus compañeros: _"Éste es el plan: tú serás el anzuelo, Naruto. No debes tratar de vencer a Obito: tan solo contenlo, evitando que te atrape. No puedes obligarlo a huir, sino perderemos esta oportunidad; yo te acompañaré en dicha tarea, pero tú tendrás el peso del combate a fin de no evidenciar mi verdadero nivel hasta que demos el golpe definitivo. Chojuro y yo nos encargaremos de eliminar al falso Madara, pero evitaremos cargar contra él hasta que se presente una oportunidad clara. Chojuro, tú deberás permanecer a la gira; seguramente ese malnacido creará algún tipo de distracción para no tener que enfrentarnos a todos a la vez y poder concentrarse en Naruto, por lo que deberás parecer ocupado en eso hasta que me veas moverme; si no es así, ataca al sujeto de forma limitada, como si dudaras o tuvieras miedo. Usa tu habilidad de cambio de fase lo menos posible: debemos evitar que aprenda a superarla; seguramente la necesitaremos para el golpe final. Naruto, mantén a esa bestia tuya replegada: no podemos facilitarle las cosas al enemigo. Máxima concentración"._

El rubio asiente, mientras sugiere mandar a los sapos de regreso al Monte Myoboku para no tener que preocuparse por ellos, pero Sasuke niega con la cabeza, mientras le explica: _"Los necesitamos para que distraigan a Obito. Él debe intuir su debilidad ante sus ataques y su sola presencia nos dará mayor espacio para maniobrar. Tan solo debes preocuparte de que permanezcan alejados; no quiero que tu temor por su seguridad te haga bajar la guardia o arriesgarte inútilmente: no podemos perder el tiempo protegiéndolos también a ellos"._

En eso, algo se materializa alrededor del Gedo Mazo. Mientras el suelo tiembla por la intrusión de esa cosa enorme, que se extiende por todo el campo de batalla, Sasuke le ordena al grupo separarse. Naruto detiene a su amigo antes que tome distancia de él:

\- Teme.

\- Dime.

\- Mi corazón… Hinata me dijo que está al centro de mi pecho, no corrido hacia un lado, sino justo en medio. Es del tamaño de mi puño.

\- Pues muy grande no es.

\- ¡Por favor! Quiero que tú…

\- (interrumpiendo) Sé lo que quieres decirme. Lo que no entiendo es porqué lo dices.

\- Un sueño que tuve hace poco. Dudaste, y no necesito que dudes, no cuando fallar significa el fin de todos. Recuérdalo: tienes que pegar justo en el centro, con lo más rápido que tengas.

\- Está bien. ¿Algo más?

\- Eres fuerte, lo sé. Y tú no debes dudar de ello.

\- Nunca lo he dudado.

En eso, un ataque frontal alcanza al rubio: Obito finalmente se ha lanzado contra él. Suponiendo que su amigo buscará su flanco Naruto cruza sus brazos para soportar el puño de fuego del Akatsuki.

Pero un segundo atacante, que corre a la sombra del portador del Rinne Sharingan, alcanza al joven Uchiha, obligándolo a tomar distancia para poder confrontarlo.

.

.

.

Mientras terminaba de revisar el perímetro Obito pensaba en sus opciones.

Fuera del grupo que se encontraba allí, poco más de tres mil enemigos se aproximaban a paso sostenido. El problema de aquello, más que el número, era su composición: fuera de todos esos sapos, seguramente expertos en el uso de la energía natural y, por lo mismo, particularmente peligrosos tanto para él como para el Gedo Mazo, estaban esos humanos que acompañaban al Ejército Gama.

Si el espadachín de Kiri le había dado tantos problemas, entre esos shinobi de Konoha, el Kazekage y la samurái de Tetsu esos problemas podían multiplicarse por diez. Y si a eso le sumaba los comandantes sapos, cuyo enorme chakra era fácilmente perceptible para su Rinne Sharingan, la intervención de todos ellos podía ponerlo en dificultades.

Debía hallar la forma de obligar a todos esos a retirarse o conseguir que su líder, el jinchuriki del nueve colas, les ordenara irse. Para eso, debía demostrar que tenía los medios para reducir a esa multitud: comenzaría con los sapos gigantes, los escoltas del muchacho. También necesitaba acabar con esos dos entrometidos, principalmente con el hermano de Itachi.

Sasuke, a diferencia de lo sucedido durante la batalla previa, ahora estaba con sus reservas de chakra a tope: si estando debilitado había logrado hacer todo lo que hizo, era de suponerse que estando con su poder a plenitud sería un riesgo demasiado grande. Porque a Naruto, con todo lo poderoso que resultaba ser, lo conocía por completo y no esperaba sorpresas de él, pero Sasuke era una incógnita demasiado grande, y lo visto en la pesadilla del rubio le había dejado claro lo que el Maestro Sennin, que era quien lo conocía mejor que nadie, creía era el verdadero poder del pelinegro menor, un poder que podría incluso llegar a equipararse al de Madara.

Ese pensamiento fue el que le dio la idea. Pero lo primero era eliminar a esos molestos sapos gigantes, para lo cual usaría al Gedo Mazo.

El Uchiha mayor le ordenó a la revivida estatua que atacara a los cuatro escoltas del Maestro Sennin; el cuerpo petrificado del Jubi, reanimado por la voluntad del líder de Akatsuki, rugió una vez, con fuerza, ignorando las enormes balas de agua que le golpeaban, mientras concentraba su chakra en su boca, generando pequeñas bolas de energía blanca y negra que se fusionaban allí, creciendo y fortaleciéndose.

Gamaren dejó su posición en el grupo de bombardeo, intuyendo lo que pasaba. Mientras sus compañeros mantenían la presión sobre el enemigo, preparó su lanza para contestar a lo que se preparaba de parte de la grotesca estatua humanoide. Apenas tres segundos después, con la esfera negra lista, el Gedo Mazo disparó. La enorme bijudama voló en línea recta, en dirección al grupo de sapos artilleros. Ninguno se movió ni cesó sus propios ataques, confiados en que la líder del escuadrón podría defenderlos de esa cosa.

La _su yari_ de la hembra sapo brilló con el chakra de su portadora, la que se colocó en posición de carga, con la punta de su lanza apuntando al frente, sincronizando su propio ataque con la llegada de la esfera de chakra explosivo de la estatua humanoide. Cuando el ataque del enemigo está a punto de golpearlos, la guerrera embiste.

La bijudama es frenada en seco, mientras la energía de la más poderosa combatiente de la Hermandad de las Doncellas Guerreras, quien había superado incluso la legendaria fuerza de su maestra, contenía todo ese poder destructivo con la sola punta de acero de su arma. Ren grita, empujando la bijudama de regreso a su creador, mientras una onda de choque de su chakra natural, como un escudo, resuena y se expande en frente de la chica, desapareciendo al instante.

Obito se mueve rápidamente, posicionándose en la cabeza del Gedo Mazo y usando su tercer ojo para absorber todo ese poder concentrado, en un movimiento similar al sello de absorción de jutsus del Camino Preta de Pain. La esfera negra desaparece rápidamente, mientras ese chakra que el Gedo Mazo ha gastado pasa a formar parte de su amo. Viendo que ese ataque ha sido inútil y ni siquiera ha obligado a los sapos a detener su molesto bombardeo, el Akatsuki ordena a la enorme abominación esperar.

Al menos ha aprendido que ese tipo de ataques de energía son inútiles contra tales enemigos, por lo que decide acelerar las cosas y hacer lo que ha planeado para poder confrontar a esos miles que pretendían darle pelea.

Obito enfoca su Rinne Sharingan, usando su visión (que es capaz de traspasar el espacio y las dimensiones) para enfocarse en lo que necesita: allí está, en lo profundo de su guarida, el retoño del Gedo Mazo, el árbol que es imitación del verdadero Shinju, aquél que un lejano día la Diosa Conejo usó para dar forma al Jubi y que forma la sustancia de mokuton de la Estatua Demoníaca del Camino Exterior.

Mientras identifica con precisión su blanco, el falso Madara activa su propio ojo, su Mangekyo Sharingan, el que gracias al poder recuperado luego de la destrucción del que estaba en posesión de Kakashi puede ahora mostrar su verdadero potencial: _"Kamui"._

Obito sonríe satisfecho, mientras el enorme árbol que contiene al clon de Hashirama es capturado por el portal de su técnica tiempo-espacio original, siendo arrancado de la enorme caverna donde estaba escondido (la que se derrumba por ello) para reaparecer allí en la superficie, detrás del enorme contenedor de las bestias con colas.

Los sapos aumentan la presión de sus ataques, los que al golpear directamente al ente blanco dañan su superficie por el chakra natural que llevan. El líder de Akatsuki debe apurarse: extiende ramas de mokuton desde su mano derecha al Gedo Mazo a fin de controlar el proceso, provocando que de éste crezcan otras mucho más gruesas que alcanzan el tronco del árbol artificial, penetrándolo.

Con los preparativos listos, Obito dirige al ente blanco. Al momento las raíces de la creación de Madara crecen y se expanden bajo la tierra y sobre ella, provocando que la misma tiemble, mientras éstas se ramifican buscando conectarse con los miles de cuerpos muertos de los zetsus blancos que aún permanecen tirados en los alrededores. Aunque menos de la mitad de los originales luego de los daños causados por la batalla (los que quedaron cuando la destrucción sistemática de los mismos fue interrumpido por el regreso del Akatsuki) son suficientes para lo que pretende hacer el portador del Rinne Sharingan, quien se dirige a Zetsu negro por medio de sus pensamientos:

\- Necesito que me des una mano: usaré los cuerpos de los zetsus blancos como material para mis creaciones.

\- ¿Qué necesitas de mi?

\- Quiero crear algo que provoque el miedo en el corazón de mis enemigos, y he pensado en una cosa que sería particularmente intimidante: deseo que me ayudes a dar forma a unas copias del Jubi, tantas como podamos con el material recuperado.

\- Y recolectas a los zetsus blancos para no gastar chakra en crear su sustancia… eres astuto, Obito. ¿Y los usarás también contra esos humanos que están junto a Uzumaki Naruto?

\- No, para ellos tengo pensado algo especial, algo que destruya las esperanzas de Naruto en sus insignificantes amigos… Tú estuviste presente en la batalla entre Madara y Hashirama, ¿no es verdad? ¿lo recuerdas?

\- Si. Los humanos son seres intrigantes; esa imaginación que tienes es… admirable. Nunca se me habría ocurrido hacer algo así, y con el clon de ese miserable a nuestra disposición…

\- Solo nos hace falta algo similar a un alma que la mueva. Imitaremos a Rikudo Sennin y le daremos libertad a ese monigote. Sasuke está muy orgulloso de su fuerza: veamos qué tal le va contra el célebre _Shinobi no Kami_.

La materia de los cuerpos de los zetsus blancos, colectados por las enormes raíces, circula por la planta y se acumulan en engrosamientos que rompen la tierra y emergen sobre ella, como si de burbujas se tratase. Son diez de ellas, todas creciendo hasta un tamaño solo un poco menor que el propio Gedo Mazo erguido, mientras dentro de ellas tiene lugar la formación de las nuevas mascotas del líder Akatsuki.

Confiando en que el proceso se completará sin problemas, y notando como los disparos de los sapos se han detenido, Obito junto a Zetsu negro fuerzan la liberación del clon de Hashirama, el que emerge del tronco donde estaba adherido, mientras el Rinne Sharingan moldea de la sustancia del mismo árbol las partes que faltan para formar un cuerpo humano completo. El maniquí blanco se transmuta, tomando color y sustancia, como si fuese de carne y hueso, con unos ojos que si bien son físicamente iguales a su original resultan sin luz, como si se tratase de un cadáver y nada más.

Los humanos del equipo del Maestro Sennin se mueven; es tiempo de terminar el proceso. Es Zetsu quien, sirviéndose de sus memorias, moldea una proto-alma para el nuevo peón de su amo; nada muy complejo, solo lo necesario para volver al clon de Hashirama el asesino que necesitan para doblegar a los aliados del portador del Kyubi. Cuando termina Obito ve su criatura con satisfacción: es perfecto, es Shodai Hokage tal y como se supone era en la plenitud de su poder, y lleva con él los conocimientos de los jutsus del legendario shinobi conseguidos gracias al espionaje de Zetsu.

Un último movimiento del líder Akatsuki provoca la separación total del clon de la matriz que lo sostenía, mientras el mismo chakra de quien en su día derrotó al Uchiha más poderoso de todos fluye con fuerza en ese cuerpo hecho de carne y mokuton.

Obito se separa del Gedo Mazo, a sabiendas de que en poco tiempo el resto de sus criaturas estarán completadas. Debe inmovilizar a Naruto y sus aliados mientras la tarea de la Estatua Demoníaca es finalizada. Tras sus pasos, el nuevo Senju Hashirama corre, apuntando a su primera presa, una que Zetsu le ha señalado como su prioridad: Uchiha Sasuke.

El portador del Rinne Sharingan va con el propósito de hacer comprender a su oponente que está equivocado y que, fuera de ellos, no hay nadie sobre la faz de la tierra que pueda compararseles: será ese monigote, ese humano artificial, quien demostrará lo insignificantes que realmente son los compañero shinobi del Densetsu no Sennin.

* * *

El golpe empuja un par de metros al Maestro Sennin, quien deja marcado el suelo con sus pies. Pero lo que ve más allá de su oponente es lo que lo descoloca. Más lejos, la estatua demoníaca finaliza la recolección del material del ejército caído que aún permanecía en todo ese destruido paraje, mientras el peón formado por el trabajo de los dos aliados Akatsuki lanza al joven líder Uchiha lejos.

Naruto finalmente reconoce aquello que estaba adherido al extraño árbol que ahora forma parte de la estrategia del enemigo y entiende que el falso Madara, comprendiendo que ahora que sus fuerzas están equiparadas está en clara ventaja, solo debe encargarse de sus aliados humanos para inclinar la balanza definitivamente a su favor: sin Sasuke ni Chojuro, el Maestro Sennin estará acabado.

Obito, rodeado de su halo de chakra oscuro mira el rostro de su oponente, quien se encuentra a apenas un par de metros: _"Te equivocaste al decirle esas cosas a tu amigo. El mocoso Uchiha no es fuerte: tú y yo lo somos, y mi pequeña creación te mostrará que tus esperanzas con él son exageradas, Naruto. Y no te preocupes, que el Gedo Mazo y sus hijos se encargarán de los demás intrusos"._ Por lo visto Obito ha podido percibir las palabras finales dadas a su amigo y pretende así minar su fe en sus aliados.

El Sabio Legendario observa los alrededores con su byakugan modificado, comprendiendo la confianza de su enemigo: _"No importa. Ellos te demostrarán que ninguna de esas monstruosidades que has creado pueden equipararse a lo verdadero"._

El manto de chakra azul claro del rubio se fortalece, mientras la energía natural se mueve a través del mismo; ahora todo el exterior de Naruto es una poderosa aura de chakra natural. El chico revisa sus armas: Shirohime a su espalda, en su funda; el kunai de acero blanco en su cintura.

Un veloz desenvaine libera la wakizashi forjada por sapos, la que es rápidamente cargada de chakra natural por su portador, quien espera. Obito, que comprende que no tiene cómo contener esa hoja de metal, de un solo gesto de su mano hace que de su cuerpo se extiendan una decena de hilos negros de chakra de Zetsu, los que buscan en todo el campo de batalla lo que necesita.

Naruto se lanza contra su enemigo, quien desaparece para surgir a medio kilómetro de distancia. Los hilos de chakra negro, cortados cuando Obito se tele-transportó, se regeneran en dirección a donde su creador se encuentra. En sus extremos cada uno de ellos lleva un kunai sellado: son catorce de ellos -todos los que pudo localizar en el paraje-, los que el líder de Akatsuki atrae hacia sí mismo y, haciendo uso de su Rinne Sharingan, funde en una esfera de fuego que calcina los sellos que portan, reduciéndolos a metal líquido, el que gracias a su capacidad de controlar la gravedad comprime y da forma en una rústica espada, como si se tratara de una katana infernal.

El Uchiha mayor toma el extremo inferior de su rústica creación, agitándola cuando aun está al rojo vivo para quitar el exceso de metal del mismo y luego enfriarla con su chakra; es con su propio tejido corporal que crea un mango para la misma. Obito mira su arma con desgana: _"Bastante fea, pero funcional. Así no tendré que preocuparme por llevar un arma que se rompa apenas choque con tu espada, Naruto… ahora ven hacia mi, hijo de mi maestro"._

El choque de las espadas es brutal, y una onda de chakra se expande en todas direcciones. Como suponía, el metal de las kunai fusionadas en esa rústica espada ha sido capaz de aguantar el duelo, y con su propio chakra, que moldeado por el Rinne Sharingan posee las cualidades de todos los tipos elementales combinados, ha sido capaz de soportar el poder penetrante del chakra natural que lleva en si el arma de su enemigo, igualándolo.

.

.

.

Un golpe del guerrero de armadura roja sorprendió al joven Uchiha, echando al traste su propósito de asistir a Naruto en su pelea contra el falso Madara.

Mientras veía como el líder Akatsuki provocaba que el rubio se alejara en su persecución, ese extraño y nuevo enemigo cargó nuevamente. El Mangekyo Sharingan de Sasuke no podía darle respuestas: el color del chakra de su nuevo oponente no se correspondía ni a Obito, ni a Zetsu negro ni a sus copias blancas, y la gran cantidad del mismo que parecía tener consigo simplemente no tenía sentido.

La única posible respuesta a la naturaleza de ese oponente en apariencia humano era que se tratase de un revivido, pero estaba claro que no se trataba de uno de los engendros de la técnica de Resurrección del Mundo Impuro. Y el que el falso Madara fuera capaz de traer a otros a la vida con tal facilidad cambiaba todo el escenario, de ser efectivo.

Sasuke retrocedió a fin de poder ganar espacio para reaccionar a los ataques de ese nuevo enemigo, pero el extraño era rápido, demasiado rápido, y logró rodearlo antes de que el joven Uchiha pudiese alcanzar a girar: un nuevo golpe, esta vez en su espalda, lo lanzó al frente de forma violenta, solo para ser tomado de la cabeza y arrojado al suelo, aplastando su rostro contra la tierra. En un movimiento reflejo, Sasuke emitió el aura de Susanoo lo suficiente fuerte para obligar a su atacante a soltarlo, aprovechando la oportunidad para rodar en el suelo y poder mirar a su veloz adversario.

El clon de Hashirama, viendo como su blanco usaba esa aura azul como defensa, hizo crecer ramas de mokuton de sus brazos, los que superando el escudo de Susanoo que rodeaba al chico se estrecharon contra el cuello del mismo, asfixiándolo. En eso, el espadachín de Kiri se aparece desde un costado del recreado, usando su _Otohime_ para cortar las protuberancias de madera y con una patada quitarle al shinobi de armadura de encima a su aliado.

Sasuke, mientras se yergue y normaliza su propia respiración, observa como Chojuro contiene a quien lo ha derribado: manteniéndose a media distancia, carga contra el enemigo para retroceder de inmediato, forzando al de armadura a contestar con jutsus a distancia, principalmente balas de viento y fuego.

Es como si el chico de la niebla supiese a quien se enfrenta.

Ya de pie, el Uchiha le pregunta a su aliado la identidad del enemigo. Chojuro, molesto por la ignorancia de su aliado, le responde gritando: " _¡CÓMO MIERDA NO ERES CAPAZ DE RECONOCER A SHODAI HOKAGE! ¿QUÉ DIABLOS LES ENSEÑAN EN LA ACADEMIA NINJA_ _EN KONOHA?"_ El de lentes se detiene, mientras ve a la distancia como las burbujas blancas que rodeaban al Gedo Mazo revientan, liberando a lo que se formaba dentro de ellas. Los sapos parecen demasiado sorprendidos por esas apariciones, y con Naruto conteniendo al falso Madara alguien debe ir a apoyarlos: _"¡SASUKE, NECESITO QUE VAYAS CON LOS SAPOS; YO ME ENCARGARÉ DE ENTRETENER A ÉSTE!"_

Pero el líder Uchiha responde cargando contra el clon usando la forma de armadura del Susanoo, chocando contra el enemigo y arrojándolo casi cincuenta metros. Molesto, mira al de lentes: _"Insisto en que seas tú quien vayas con ellos. Tu presencia no es requerida aquí; soy más que suficiente para eliminar a esta… cosa"._ Chojuro, incapaz de comprender el motivo por el cual su aliado está enojado con él decide dejarlo allí; no perderá el tiempo ayudando a quien no quiere ser ayudado, sobre todo considerando que necesitan reducir a todos sus demás enemigos antes de poder asistir al Maestro Sennin.

Mientras el espadachín de Kiri corre en dirección a donde esperan los sapos gigantes, Sasuke camina con calma a donde su oponente ha caído, dejando que éste se levante sin tratar de rematarlo. El pelinegro Uchiha se habla a sí mismo: _"No puedes ser Senju Hashirama. Orochimaru me contó que estás encerrado dentro del Shinigami y que no puedes ser revivido nuevamente. Si se pudiera hacer ese imbécil de Kabuto ya te habría traído de vuelta, así como a todos los otros hokages. Pero tienes su figura, y seguramente su chakra… Entiendo: fui un tonto por no darme cuenta de aquello; tendré que agradecerle a ese entrometido por abrirme los ojos, y realmente detesto tener que agradecer cualquier cosa. Todo esto es simplemente humillante: eres una simple copia, y no puedo aparecer retrocediendo ante una simple copia"._

Sasuke acelera.

Menos de un segundo le toma alcanzar a Hashirama, sujetándolo del cuello mientras usa su Mangekyo Sharingan para tratar de capturar su psique: _"Tsukuyomi"_. El máximo genjutsu, algo que destruirá la mente de su oponente dándole una victoria rápida.

Un potente puñetazo en el abdomen del joven lo hace volver a la realidad: dentro de la cabeza del clon no hay nada, solo un vacío: ni memorias, ni espíritu, ni un alma humana. Es como si de una máquina se tratara, una que seguramente es capaz de replicar las habilidades de Dios Shinobi sin problemas.

El clon realiza tres sellos de manos, volcando su chakra en el suelo: _"Mokuton Hijutsu: Jukai Kotan"._ Al instante el paisaje muta, mientras incontables florescencias arbóreas se expanden por los alrededores, generando un denso bosque en lo que era un páramo vacío. Cada planta que rompe el suelo crece y se multiplica en innumerable retoños, cuyas hojas y flores se elevan a los cielos tomando de los últimos rayos de sol para generar mucha energía natural. Sorprendido, Sasuke desenvaina su chokuto negra, usándola para defenderse de los ramajes que parecen querer alcanzarle, consciente de que al igual de como sucedió cuando luchó contra Danzo ese tipo de árboles puede drenar su recuperado chakra rápidamente.

Aprovechando un claro todavía sin vegetación el Uchiha se detiene, mientras genera alrededor suyo nuevamente su Susanoo armadura, el que refuerza al instante con su fuego negro: _"Amateratsu: Entenka"._ Las ramas del jutsu del Mundo de Árboles le alcanzan, rodeándolo por completo.

Hashirama, a metros de donde está encerrado el muchacho, observa todo parado sobre una rama alta. Un gesto de su mano izquierda cierra la trampa: decenas de estacas de madera surgen de las ramas que encierran al Uchiha, hacia arriba; un segundo movimiento fuerza dichas estacas hacia adentro, rompiendo la pared arbórea de la prisión del muchacho, buscando atravesarlo para darle fin.

El fuego negro surge por entre las gruesas ramas, mientras las estacas que buscaban matar al portador del Mangekyo Sharingan se consumen en el calor de Amateratsu. La prisión de ramas colapsa, siendo reemplazada por cenizas muertas. De en medio del voraz incendio del infernal fuego de los Uchiha surge Sasuke, con su cuerpo rodeado por esas mismas llamas negras; alrededor del joven, Amateratsu se expande por el bosque creado por Hashirama, consumiéndolo poco a poco.

Shodai Hokage rompe el avance del fuego negro cortando el bosque en dos y dejando que Amateratsu se extinga por falta de combustible: necesita esa arboleda para alimentar su senjutsu. A fin de ganar tiempo el guerrero Senju realiza nuevos sellos de manos para crear un distractor: _"Mokuton: Mokujin no jutsu"_ ; el Hombre de Madera, un ogro de rostro feroz y casi cinco metros de alto, camina con gran estruendo, situándose entre el joven pelinegro y su creador.

Sasuke apunta a la criatura hecha de mokuton con su espada corta, rodeada de llamas rojas y rayo, listo para repeler el ataque de la bestia. Más atrás, Hashirama permanece inmóvil, dejando que la energía natural generada por sus plantas lo llene, a fin de activar su modo sabio y así superar a su oponente.

* * *

Los sapos se habían mantenido a la espera, incapaces de deducir qué era lo que crecía dentro de esas burbujas blancas.

Lo que si tenían claro era las instrucciones que antes les había dado su invocador: si alguna vez llegaban a encontrarse con el Gedo Mazo debían concentrarse solo en detenerlo, sin llegar a destruirlo. Gamaren, consciente de que había desobedecido esa orden al devolver esa bijudama lanzada previamente por la estatua demoníaca directamente a esa cosa (lo que con la fuerza de ataque podría haberla hecho volar en pedazos), prefería ser prudente. Afortunadamente Naruto estaba demasiado concentrado en coordinar a sus compañeros humanos para reprocharle su descuido, un error que nació del miedo que le provocó esa cosa.

Los guerreros anfibios se miraron entre sí, sin saber si debían atacar o esperar. Aunque expertos en el uso de la energía y chakra natural, confiar en ataques a distancia de ese tipo que tuviesen una oportunidad real de dañar esas cosas antes de que terminaran de formarse era peligroso, al menos antes de saber cómo reaccionarían las esferas blancas ante sus jutsus de sapo.

Y estaba el problema de la escasa energía natural que quedaba en el destruido paraje, en que todo verde y vida fuera de los combatientes había sido erradicada por culpa de la misma batalla, por lo que lo mejor era guardar esa energía natural para reforzar sus cuerpos y sus armas.

Por ello la sapa de la lanza había ordenado el cese del bombardeo, dejando esos minutos para que el equipo descansara y se mentalizara a lo que enfrentarían, ignorando como el espadachín había partido en ayuda del muchacho pelinegro, mientras Naruto mantenía presión constante sobre el principal de sus enemigos.

Ren, al igual que sus compañeros anfibios, se percató de que esas esferas blancas, que ahora alcanzaban su propia altura, parecían perder su tensión, mientras algo parecía moverse dentro de las mismas. Gamatatsu dijo lo que todos suponían: _"Huevos, son huevos..."_

O sea, algo crecía allí.

Los sapos se separaron, formando un arco alrededor del área donde esas cosas blancas parecían prontas a romperse. Kenshin sugirió no esperar más y atacar todos juntos con sus armas antes de que esas cosas salieran, pero antes de poder decidir aquello los huevos estallaron.

El líquido blanco escurrió de los cuerpos de las criaturas recién nacidas. Más lejos, el Gedo Mazo se movió, rompiendo el vínculo que lo unía al árbol blanco con que dio forma a sus nuevos hijos; esa cosa enorme comenzó a despedazarse por si sola, como si el esfuerzo de dar a luz a los más nuevos sirvientes del falso Madara lo hubiese sobre exigido, matándolo.

La caída del tronco del ahora muerto árbol de los zetsus blancos fue acompañada por los primeros ruidos de las bestias recién nacidas: rugidos, profundos y potentes, seguidos por agudos alaridos cuyo sonido se expandió por todo el campo de batalla.

Gamakishi sintió en su cuerpo el agudo sonido, viendo con pavor como cada una de esas grotescas criaturas se levantaban, agitando sus diez colas y provocando con ello una enorme liberación de energía. El cuerpo de esas bestias, delgado y alargado, les daba una forma demoníaca; la cabeza, dotada de orejas puntiagudas y un enorme y único ojo ciego que copaba casi todo su rostro no parecía ni de hombre ni de animal; una boca enorme, que parecía dividir la cabeza en dos cuando estaba abierta, dejaba a la vista incontables filas de dientes superpuestos, largos y filosos como colmillos de serpiente. Las bestias tenían dos brazos y dos piernas, demasiado largos y delgados para guardar proporción con sus cuerpos, con manos y pies pequeños de dedos cortos; coronaba todo una gran cresta compuesta de varias protuberancias a sus espaldas, más pequeñas que la que llevaba sobre si la Estatua Demoníaca pero más juntas, que daban la impresión de ser un bulbo infernal.

Era como si la suma de las pesadillas de muchos hubiesen tomado forma en esas cosas blancas.

Las diez bestias con colas albinas comenzaron a golpear el suelo con manos y piernas, haciéndolo retumbar. Varias de las colas de esas criaturas se "desenrollaron", evidenciando en sus puntas algo que parecía ser dedos largos, varios de ellos en cada cola abierta, con los que azotaban la tierra. Su sed de sangre era evidente, e incluso babeaban por sus bocas, con sus rostros apuntando en todo momento a los cuatro sapos gigantes.

Los sapos retrocedieron un par de pasos, incapaces de saber cómo enfrentar a esas criaturas. Como si reaccionaran al miedo de sus enemigos, las copias del Jubi avanzaron con lentitud, girando sus cabezas hacia todas direcciones. Incapaces de ver con ese ojo muerto, usaban sus sentidos y la vibración del chakra que los rodeaba para percibir a sus presas; como a sus progenitores, el Gedo Mazo y el árbol blanco, a ellos los impulsaba un hambre apremiante: deseaban chakra, y los cadáveres de sus usuarios humanos y animales servirían para saciarlos.

La más adelantada de las criaturas se prepara para lanzarse, pero un rugido de la prisión de las bestias con colas le frena. Todas las criaturas blancas esperan, cerrando sus colas, listas a la orden de su padre para aplastar a los sapos más cercanos y poder luego seguir con todos los intrusos de la periferia.

Los sapos se juntan, preparados para resistir aquella carga que seguramente será imparable: cada uno de sus enemigos son aparentemente más grandes y pesados que ellos, y siendo superados casi tres a uno aquella parece una pelea perdida de antemano. Ninguno huirá, pero saben que en esas circunstancias no pueden ganar. Gamaren piensa: si recurre a los maestros sapos y a quien quiera que venga con el grupo de contención con un nivel similar podrían tener posibilidades de sobrevivir. Pero hacer eso sería desobedecer a Naruto y su propósito de no poner a nadie más en peligro.

Alguien llega.

Un humano se materializa frente a los sapos, a sus pies, y sin dudar camina derecho, en dirección al grupo enemigo.

Mientras camina, Chojuro se quita su chaleco táctico, asegurando su hitai-ate en su frente. Se quita los lentes para limpiarlos en la manga de su uniforme, colocándoselos luego con calma, sin detenerse en ningún momento.

Curioso, el Gedo Mazo observa a esa pequeña cosa que se acerca hacia él y sus hijos. Las copias del Jubi, por su parte, son incapaces de percibir al recién llegado, y solo esperan el permiso de su padre para atacar a los enemigos más grandes.

Un súbito aumento de chakra despierta los sentidos de las bestias con colas albinas, las que fijan su atención hacia el origen de esa extraña y notoria fuerza. El ex-shinobigatana se detiene, a medio camino entre los sapos escoltas del Maestro Sennin y las criaturas gigantes de Madara. Se asegura de que la odachi siga bien sujeta, colgada a su espalda; una vez listo, se yergue, alzando su rostro y mirando directo hacia la faz de la Estatua Demoníaca.

El de lentes desea que esa cosa sepa que no le tiene miedo.

El poder emanado del shinobi de la Niebla aumenta aún más, mientras su voz, potenciada con chakra según le enseñó su maestro samurái, lleva su voz a todos, bestias y sapos por igual:

" _¡YO SOY CHOJURO, GUARDIÁN DE GODAIME MIZUKAGE, LA PROTECTORA DE KIRI, PORTADORA DE LA VOLUNTAD DE MIZU!_

 _¡YO SOY LA FUERZA DEL AGUA! ¡YO SOY EL ESPÍRITU DE HIERRO DE LOS SAMURAI!_

 _¡USTEDES NO SON NADA ANTE MI, Y JURO POR MI ESPADA QUE CAERÁN ESTA NOCHE!"_

El joven espadachín concentra su chakra, mientras realiza una serie de diez sellos de manos para liberar su poder en un único jutsu. A medida que cada sello es formado los sapos sienten como el espíritu del muchacho se expande por el campo de batalla, atrayendo hacia sí el agua que requiere para alimentar su técnica, saturando con ella la tierra bajo sus pies.

Cuando completa su último sello el chakra suiton del muchacho es tal que su mano derecha brilla con luz celeste pálida, mientras su fuerza se arremolina y sube hasta su antebrazo.

Las bestias creadas por la estatua demoníaca esperan a su enemigo, mientras cada una de sus diez colas se agitan para generar ondas de chakra, manifestando así su enorme poder. Pero Chojuro no se deja intimidar por ellas, sino que endurece su rostro, apuntando su mirada directamente a los ojos del Gedo Mazo:

" _¡ARRIBA, HIJOS DE RYUJIN! ¡LEVANTENSE, GUARDIANES DEL PUEBLO DEL AGUA!_

 _¡CUMPLAN CON SU PROMESA ANCESTRAL Y SÍGANME!_

 _¡DEMUESTRÉMOSLES A ESOS DEMONIOS QUE NO LES TEMEMOS!_

 _¡SUITON: JUSUIRYUDAN NO JUTSU!"_

Junto con su grito final, el shinobi de la Niebla coloca su mano sobre el suelo, volcando su chakra a tierra. De inmediato el campo de batalla tiembla, como si algo enorme se moviera bajo él.

Obito, desde su posición, logra reconocer lo que sucede. Le grita a sus bestias que ataquen al muchacho de una buena vez, pero es Chojuro quien se adelanta a la orden del enemigo, desenvainando su katana y cargándola con su chakra elemental, haciendo que brille.

Como si fuese un faro, el discípulo de Mifune levanta su espada: _"¡Guerreros del Monte Myoboku, sigan mis pasos! ¡Tenemos que acabar con estos engendros lo antes posible!"._

Chojuro corre, directo al choque.

Kenshin da un paso al frente pisando con tal fuerza que hace retumbar la tierra, furioso consigo mismo: _"¡Es una vergüenza que sea un diminuto humano quien deba dar lecciones de valor a los sapos de Myobokuzan!"_. Los demás sapos le siguen, cargando sus armas de chakra natural para luego correr todos juntos en pos del shinobi de lentes.

Los hijos del árbol del chakra, las copias del diez colas, rugen en dirección al solitario shinobi que corre a hacerles frente, ignorando como la tierra vibra a su paso. Cuando los cuatro sapos guerreros se suman a la carrera, corriendo para darle alcance al espadachín de la Niebla, las bestias finalmente atacan, corriendo a su vez para despedazar a sus oponentes, con el Gedo Mazo permaneciendo a la retaguardia.

La primera copia del Jubi alcanza a Chojuro, agachando su grotesca cabeza para devorar al humano, pero éste se frena, moviendo su espada hacia el frente. El gesto causa un quiebre en el suelo a los pies del ex-shinobigatana, del cual surge feroz un gigantesco dragón de agua, a cuya cabeza el humano monta de un salto para guiarlo contra la bestia blanca.

El dragón de agua ruge, elevándose por sobre la copia del Jubi, para luego impactarla desde lo alto, golpeándola con fuerza y botándola a tierra antes de deshacerse por el choque. Chojuro corre por encima de la derribada bestia, abriéndose paso por la misma cortando una de sus colas y saltando al suelo a fin de seguir su carrera, con la vista siempre puesta en su meta: el Gedo Mazo.

A medida que el chico corre más dragones de agua surgen de debajo de la tierra, saltando para chocar contra las bestias de diez colas, morder sus cuellos, golpearlas de lado, empujarlas al suelo, levantarlas por los aires con su poder. Las creaciones suiton no duran mucho, pero el ataque logra su objetivo, rompiendo el frente de batalla del enemigo.

El mensaje que Chojuro ha dado es claro: Madara no es un dios, y sus poderes no son nada a lo que todos ellos no puedan hacerle frente.

El Gedo Mazo, mientras contempla como los sapos aprovechan el movimiento de su aliado para impactar con todo a las criaturas, retrocede un paso. Chojuro lo ve: esa cosa tiene conciencia, y es capaz de sentir miedo. El espadachín acelera, cubriendo su cuerpo con un tenue manto de agua, mientras fortalece cada músculo de su físico con su chakra usando sus habilidades samurái. La estatua demoníaca se mueve, lanzando su brazo izquierdo, con su palma extendida, para aplastar a su enemigo antes de que le alcance.

El muchacho afina su vista, estrechando sus ojos y acelerando, a fin de pasar por entre los grotescos dedos antes de que estos se cierren. El poderoso manotazo levanta el polvo, el que cubre al espadachín por unos instantes, emergiendo el chico desde la nube y, gracias a su impulso, cruzar el espacio hasta alcanzar la cabeza misma de la estatua demoníaca.

El Gedo Mazo ruge como si intentara empujar lejos al pequeño humano, pero Chojuro impulsa su cuerpo hacia la criatura lanzando su manto suiton hacia atrás, ignorando el ruido y fijando su ojos en su blanco, sin un ápice de duda en ellos. Allí la bestia lo ve: una furia y seguridad absolutas, como si ese ser insignificante realmente no le temiera.

El golpe de Shirohime es brutal. La katana larga, brillando con el color del cielo diurno, impacta en toda la frente de la estatua animada: el choque resuena, pero es la fuerza detrás del mismo, con Chojuro poniendo todo su físico potenciado con chakra en ese pequeño punto, el que causa el efecto deseado.

Obito se frena mientras concentra su mirada en lo que ha pasado, incapaz de creer lo que ve a la distancia: la fuerza de un simple humano ha bastado para derribar al gigantesco Gedo Mazo. El coloso cae de espaldas, causando un estruendo ensordecedor y una ola de polvo que alcanza a todos en el campo de batalla. Alrededor de la criatura, los sapos y un par de dragones de agua restantes contienen a las copias del Jubi, mientras Gamatatsu revienta el cuerpo de uno de esas bestias blancas con su bo reforzada con chakra natural, eliminándola.

Chojuro se desvanece para reaparecer a más de doscientos metros del coloso caído, atacando por la espalda a otra copia del diez colas que trataba de alcanzar al victorioso sapo del bastón.

Un puñetazo que roza su mejilla derecha hace reaccionar al líder de Akatsuki, mientras un decidido Naruto le habla: _"No te distraigas, Obito. Y_ _ni pienses en meterte allí antes de vencerme, ¿No creíste que mi equipo caería tan fácil, verdad?"_ El falso Madara se gira para ver al rubio: el muchacho mueve su mano derecha, invitándolo a continuar su pelea.

El chakra del portador del Rinne Sharingan bulle furioso. El Maestro Sennin se prepara para aguantar la nueva carga de su enemigo.


	65. Chapter 65

Sabaku no Gaara observaba desde el aire -donde permanecía levantado gracias a su arena- como ese grotesco monigote de madera caía bajo el ataque de lo que parecía ser un shinobi que lo había golpeado directamente.

Son los sapos observadores que caminan junto a su grupo los que confirman lo sucedido, mientras le relatan al enorme Gamahiro lo que sucede en la agreste explanada: copando el centro y el sector suroeste de la misma, los escoltas del Maestro Sennin con apoyo de un humano combaten a las criaturas gigantes; hacia el sureste y alejándose del grupo principal, un par de shinobi desconocidos pelean entre ellos en medio de un extraño bosque; finalmente, hacia el oeste, el Sabio de los Sapos, luciendo un aspecto diferente al conocido, combate contra quien debería ser el líder de Akatsuki, quien también luce un renovado aspecto, con ambos luchadores exteriorizando un enorme chakra alrededor de los mismos.

En eso, un croído muy agudo se expande y replica por todos los alrededores: es la orden de esperar, emanada de la misma Gamaren, quien en medio de su pelea dispone que los recién llegados permanezcan atentos y en sus posiciones, rodeando el campo de batalla. Los sapos del grupo de contención, así como sus cuatro comandantes, comienzan a reunir energía natural según la orden dada por la lugarteniente del Maestro Sennin, a fin de estar listos para intervenir en caso de ser requeridos.

El otrora Demonio de la Arena baja a nivel del suelo, a fin de coordinar sus propias fuerzas. Los shinobi del País del Viento se distribuyen en una fina cadena por la periferia del sector oeste y suroeste del frente de los sapos, con el Kazekage y Baki colocados en cada extremo de la misma. El orden de batalla es uno solo: apenas el grupo de contención de los sapos avance, ellos los seguirán a la pelea.

Los trescientos hombres y mujeres escogidos por el Kazekage para avanzar con los sapos aprietan sus armas nerviosos, esperando el momento en que deban ir al encuentro de esos demonios de diez colas que copan el campo. Una joven jounin mira al Quinto, quien espera a su derecha; Gaara, consciente de lo que deben sentir todos sus subalternos que le acompañan, le dice: _"No te preocupes, solo estamos aquí para evitar que alguna de esas cosas escape"._

La chica vuelve su mirada nuevamente al lugar donde los sapos y los monstruos de Madara pelean, ignorando el ruido: si su líder les dice que no tendrán que luchar ese día debe ser verdad. Y si se equivoca, siempre lo tendrán a él para protegerlos. Al igual que cuando ese Akatsuki atacó su aldea, o cuando pelearon codo a codo en las afueras de Suna, así será en esa oscura jornada.

.

.

.

La mano de la joven, apoyada sobre el mango de su katana dragón, se abrió, mientras sus dedos se movían alrededor de la misma, evidenciando así la tensión que sentía ante el espectáculo.

Incluso a esa distancia se veía como esa cosa color café caía con fuerza. Y el saber, gracias a sus acompañantes sapos, que el responsable de ese golpe era el tonto de Chojuro no le hacía ninguna gracia, principalmente porque para Mariko era claro que ella debía estar allí, peleando, al igual que todos aquellos que le habían acompañado desde el País de los Campos de Arroz.

No había hecho esa larga marcha solo para quedarse viendo, pero su promesa para con el pequeño sapo shinobi que estaba parado junto a ella le detenía. Ella sabía que no debía pensar algo así, pero en el fondo deseaba que esos que peleaban en el llano se viesen superados para poder tener la oportunidad de hacer algo.

Ese era un pensamiento que seguramente Mifune-ojii le reprocharía, pero su sangre samurái hierve dentro de ella. En eso, Mariko nota como los sapos más cercanos a ella, e incluso algunos de los samurái que le acompañan se le quedan viendo, ligeramente asustados por el aura asesina que en su molestia la joven inconscientemente ha dejado salir.

La chica quita su mano de la empuñadura de su espada mientras respira hondo: debe calmarse y dejar que los que luchan allí puedan tener su vista solamente en su enemigo. Ellos son extraños en una fiesta ajena y si deben quedarse solo como testigos… pues que así sea.

* * *

" _Chidori Kagutsuchi"_

El joven Uchiha levantó su mirada a su oponente de madera, mientras su puño izquierdo, en que estaban fusionados el rayo junto al fuego de Amateratsu, atravesaba el abdomen del golem de Hashirama. El pelinegro aprieta dicho puño, provocando el colapso de su jutsu elemental katon y raiton, generando un estallido que se propagó por el cuerpo del Ogro gigante, creando rajaduras que trizaron la estructura de la criatura que terminaron por alcanzar todo su cuerpo haciéndola colapsar en cientos de pedazos.

Casi dos minutos había estado batallando con esa cosa enorme, y solo cuando se percató que su espada negra apenas y dañaba al coloso con heridas superficiales optó por recurrir a ese poderoso ataque: un golpe mortal, uno que consumió bastante de su chakra Pero el joven shinobi no pudo celebrar su victoria y antes de poder retomar su ataque el clon de Hashirama se lanzó a su caza, llevando su rostro marcado. El Mangekyo Sharingan Eterno del muchacho le permitió reconocer esa energía nueva que llenaba al shinobi de armadura, una que recordaba de sus amigos Jugo y Naruto.

Eso debía ser el modo sabio, una transformación que rememoraba en él dos de los peores momentos de su vida: su derrota en las Sombras y la muerte de su compañero en la Hierba. Una fuerza que apenas había podido experimentar en esos lejanos años en que llevó sobre si el sello maldito de Orochimaru, mismo del cual su hermano Itachi lo había librado en lo que fue su despedida.

" _Estúpido."_

Eso fue todo lo que pensó el líder Uchiha antes de generar una enorme mano fantasmal, liberando el Susanoo de su forma contenida para poder responder a la nueva fuerza de Shodai Hokage.

El movimiento sorprendió al sirviente del falso Madara, quien fue incapaz de frenar antes de ser agarrado por la espectral palma azul rodeada de llamas negras, la que lo capturo, apretándolo con fuerza mientras el calor del sol consumía la piel de aquella leyenda viviente. Un _kawarimi_ (jutsu de sustitución) permitió al Senju salir de allí, dejando una estatua de madera en su lugar.

Extrañado, el Uchiha ve como su enemigo reaparece a treinta metros de donde está, cerca de su arboleda, desde la cual surgen a su vez varios clones de madera, hasta hacer siete de ellos. Todos ellos, una vez liberados de los árboles creados por el chakra del enemigo, corren en dirección al de los ojos rojos buscando cubrir a su creador, quien se apoya en el suelo mientras deja que la sustancia blanca que forma parte de su cuerpo se desprenda llevando en ella las llamas negras que aún están sobre él.

Sasuke desactiva tanto a Susanoo como a Amateratsu sobre si, así como el chakra de fuego y rayo en su chokuto, la que guarda nuevamente en su espalda. Consciente de que debe evitar el daño de esas copias de madera y evitar que su creador se coordine con ellas decide recurrir a su más nueva técnica, por lo que invoca la ilusión de Uzume sobre esos _Moku Bunshin_ , desapareciendo con ellos.

Apenas veinte segundos después el pelinegro reaparece, junto con los restos destrozados y quemados de los clones de madera; por unos momentos se plantea usar a Uzume con esa cosa en apariencia humana pero al final lo descarta: si las capacidades sensoriales de Naruto en modo sennin son tan elevadas, las de esa copia de Shodai Hokage con el mismo tipo de habilidad deben ser iguales o mejores que las de su amigo, y si falla en su trampa sacrificará demasiado chakra en dicha técnica, un riesgo que no puede todavía asumir. Además una cosa eran esas estúpidas copias de madera, pero seguramente su creador le daría más pelea y no podía simplemente desaparecer dentro de su ilusión dejando sin vigilancia al Naruto o a los sapos.

El clon de Hashirama, ya restaurado, ve como su joven oponente usa su espada negra para lanzar olas de fuego alrededor de todo el paraje, alcanzando el bosque que ha creado con su jutsu y que aún subsistía, buscando destruirlo para evitar que su enemigo se sirva de él.

El Senju responde canalizando su chakra por el subsuelo, hacia las raíces de esos árboles. Como si reaccionaran a su voluntad, toda esa materia vegetal en llamas se desmorona en partículas de mokuton que usa tanto para llenar sus reservas de energía así como material para un nuevo ataque: _"Mokuton: Mokuryu no Jutsu"_

Un enorme dragón de madera recién formado se alza sobre el suelo, para luego reptar sobre el mismo, a la caza del pelinegro. Sasuke vuelve a generar a Susanoo, que va tomando forma mientras la nueva bestia de mokuton se aproxima cada vez más. Ya con toda la parte de más arriba de la cintura formada, Susanoo sujeta a la criatura con sus manos esqueléticas, sosteniendo su cabeza para evitar que alcance a su invocador; el dragón de madera comienza a absorber el chakra que forma el aura del guardián Uchiha rápidamente, por lo que Sasuke aumenta el flujo de su energía para completar al coloso azul lo antes posible.

Hashirama, que controla a su dragón a distancia, ve como incluso con la energía que su bestia roba del enemigo la formación de Susanoo avanza imparable, y el coloso ya es un cuerpo humano completo. La armadura de la defensa perfecta de los Uchiha aparece, mientras Sasuke, que flota en el centro de su fortaleza, arroja al dragón de mokuton lejos, rechazándolo. El sirviente del falso Madara se concentra, mientras con tres sellos de manos da una orden final a su creación: al instante el dragón salta, esquivando las manos de Susanoo y alcanzando sus pies, desde los cuales repta hacia arriba, enrollándose desde los muslos hasta los hombros del coloso y estallando.

La explosión lanza astillas en todas direcciones, algunas tan grandes como lanzas, las que se clavan en el suelo alrededor del paraje. El humo cubre al gigante azul, pero Hashirama sabe gracias a su senjutsu que el enemigo sigue allí, indemne.

Susanoo sale por entre el humo, apareciendo en su forma completa: el mitológico Tengu alado de armadura camina en dirección al enemigo, haciendo estremecer la tierra con sus pasos. Pero Shodai Hokage no parece impresionado, y con veloces movimiento invoca un nuevo jutsu: _"Senpo: Myojinmon"_.

Susanoo se detiene. Sasuke ve como sobre el mismo, en el aire, aparecen arcos de madera, gruesos y muy altos, de color rojizo, como si fuesen gigantescas puertas Torii. Las dos primeras caen encima del protector de los Uchiha, enganchando su cuello y sus piernas, empujándolo al suelo y enterrándose lo suficiente para inmovilizar al coloso, de rodillas y con sus brazos aguantando para no quedar tirado en tierra. Un movimiento de la mano de Hashirama hace que los arcos se multipliquen, aprisionando sus piernas y manos al piso, mientras otras le sujetan por la espalda, con fuerza incontenible.

Son ocho arcos de madera los que aprisionan al gigante. Hashirama espera, confiando en que con su protector inmóvil su enemigo lo hará desaparecer. Pero Sasuke es testarudo, y su orgullo es suficiente para hacerle luchar contra sus ataduras, haciendo que Susanoo tire de ellas con fuerza. Viendo que su enemigo trata de superar su jutsu de restricción, el Senju refuerza las ataduras con chakra natural; pero ni eso basta, y poniendo todo su esfuerzo en ellos Susanoo logra romper los arcos que lo restringen, abriendo sus brazos y extendiendo sus alas, desbaratando así el jutsu sabio del Primero.

El Susanoo de cuerpo completo se alza victorioso, imparable, y retoma su marcha a fin de alcanzar a su enemigo para aplastarlo. Viendo que sus ataduras han resultado inútiles, el clon de Hashirama se decide a usar su mayor jutsu de combate, pero dicha técnica requiere tiempo, tiempo que no tiene.

Sin más opciones, el Senju sacrifica parte de su chakra para frenar al coloso Uchiha.

Desde su posición, en el pecho de su protector, Sasuke reconoce la ejecución de un jutsu de invocación, el que hace aparecer tres enormes puertas protectoras adornadas de cadenas y caras demoníacas, las que como muros rodean a Susanoo por la espalda y los costados.

Las _Puertas Rashomon_ , que por su tamaño y los grotescos rostros que llevan dibujados en ellas son inconfundibles para el joven pelinegro, cortan las rutas del coloso azul, dejándole solo el frente para avanzar: es como si esa cosa que pretende ser el Primer Hokage lo guiara directo hacia él. Pero Sasuke sabe lo que significan esas barreras: Orochimaru era un experto en utilizarlas, y gracias a su incómodo maestro sannin supo la fuerza que las mismas tenían y el como éste las había utilizado para incluso parar el rayo de energía de un Naruto frenético y poseído por el Kyubi. Seguramente el guerrero Senju pretende incitarlo a atacar, solo para liberar más de esas extrañas puertas y detener así su ataque, con la consiguiente pérdida de su chakra.

Sasuke sonríe con malicia: si eso es lo que esa cosa desea, el líder del Clan Uchiha le complacerá.

Susanoo coloca sus manos en posición, mientras se materializa el arco y flecha de chakra que constituyen su mejor ataque a distancia. Pero el muchacho decide variar su técnica: consciente de la fuerza de esas altas paredes defensivas decide reforzar su flecha de chakra base con su chakra elemental, usando dos fuerzas opuestas en ella.

El rayo fluye rápidamente en la gigantesca flecha de Susanoo, mientras un segundo chakra elemental comienza a formarse alrededor de la misma. Sasuke se concentra en esta segunda forma de chakra, una que apenas comienza a dominar pero que considera necesaria para superar a esa portentosa defensa (confiando en que fuerzas opuestas al trabajar juntas generen el poder destructivo necesario para superar lo que seguramente su enemigo le opondrá). El pelinegro aumenta su concentración, mientras el chakra generado se incrementa en cantidad y fuerza, alcanzando luego de unos segundos el poder suficiente para completar su flecha compuesta.

Hashirama, que espera el ataque de la bestia alada, reconoce gracias a su senjutsu las energías que su enemigo quiere blandir en su contra: la flecha gigante ha sido reforzada con chakra raiton y futon, y en vez de anularse dichas fuerzas solo permanecen allí, en perpetuo movimiento, mientras relámpagos y ráfagas cortantes surgen de la potenciada punta de la saeta azul.

Por lo visto el joven Uchiha también es capaz de controlar el viento, un poder que resulta demasiado inusual en un integrante del clan de los ojos rojos.

El gigante tensa su arco. Dispara.

La flecha azul corta el aire, provocando un silbido agudo potenciado por el sonido del rayo y el viento que porta. El clon de Hashirama realiza en sucesión dos nuevos jutsus protectores: _"Kuchiyose: Goju Rashomon"; "Mokuton: Hobi no Jutsu"._

Cinco enormes puertas Rashomon surgen, interponiéndose entre Susanoo y el controlador del elemento madera. Simultáneamente un gran domo de madera que en su parte superior luce la imagen de un dragón tallado crece desde el suelo alrededor del clon de Hashirama, cubriéndolo bajo el mismo. Todas esas protecciones deberían ser suficientes para parar cualquier ataque de chakra, debilitándolo gracias a la dureza de las paredes y las capacidades de absorción de chakra de la cúpula de mokuton.

Pero todo es inútil.

La flecha traspasa cada una de las puertas, sin perder nada de velocidad, con el rayo y el viento cortando la madera antes de que el cuerpo principal de la misma toque las barreras creadas. A continuación la cúpula protectora es golpeada de lleno, estallando por la fuerza destructiva del ataque del coloso azul. Sasuke observa desde su gigante, seguro de que ha dado en su blanco.

El paisaje cambia. Las puertas Rashomon, tanto las que rodeaban a Susanoo como las colocadas en frente suyo, que lucen el agujero hecho en ellas por la flecha gigante, comienzan a desaparecer hundiéndose en el suelo. Igualmente, lo que queda del domo de madera comienza a retroceder, ya sin energía para sostenerse por si mismo.

El joven hace desaparecer el arco de energía de su coloso, ordenando a su guardián alado que camine los metros que faltan hasta llegan al punto de impacto de su ataque previo. Allí solo pueden verse una gran cantidad de escombros de roca y polvo, como si esa cosa hubiese sido despedazada, pero Sasuke sabe que no es así, y su Mangekyo Sharingan Eterno le permite ver como los rastros de chakra del clon de Hashirama siguen allí, bajo tierra.

El pelinegro pretende usar las manos de su gigante para excavar y alcanzar a su enemigo, pero cuando se inclina para poder hacerlo algo surge desde el subsuelo: dos manos de madera, tan grandes como las de Susanoo, que toman al protector de los Uchiha de las muñecas, sujetándolo. El suelo se rompe, más allá de los escombros visibles, saliendo a la superficie una estatua de madera de proporciones colosales: un Buda, que a sus espaldas lleva un halo formado por decenas de manos superpuestas que se abren como plumas en la cola de un pavo real: _"Senpo Mokuton: Shin Susenju"_ (Arte Sabio de Elemento Madera: Varios Miles de Manos Verdaderas).

Sobre la cabeza de la estatua surgida del suelo se encuentra el clon de Hashirama, aún con las señas del modo sabio en su rostro. Se ve cansado, y las heridas en su piel se cierran con lentitud. Respira agitado, agotado por el esfuerzo de crear ese gigante de madera. El Senju mira directamente al sorprendido muchacho Uchiha, mientras mueve sus manos a la altura de su rostro, uniendo sus palmas extendidas y con sus dedos extendidos, apuntando al cielo; el Buda replica el movimiento de su creador con sus propias manos principales, soltando al Susanoo del enemigo. Como si rezara por el descanso eterno de su enemigo, Hashirama permanece en esa postura mientras libera su técnica más destructiva…

" _Chojo Kebutsu."_

Un primer golpe impacta de lleno en el pecho del gigante azul de armadura, estremeciéndolo por completo. Antes de poder siquiera entender lo sucedido Sasuke percibe como a ese le siguen un segundo, y un tercer golpe, y más, y más…

Son decenas, cientos, miles de golpes que los brazos que rodean al Buda dejan caer sobre el cuerpo del coloso azul, a una velocidad tal que sorprenden al líder Uchiha e imposibilitan cualquier defensa. Susanoo se tambalea, incapaz de defenderse de semejante castigo, con cada golpe de los puños y palmas de madera llevándose parte del chakra que lo forma. Viendo que su protección tiene los segundos contados Sasuke corta su conexión con la misma, dejándose caer al suelo mientras el ya condenado Tengu alado se rompe producto de los golpes del enemigo.

Un par de puñetazos rozan el cuerpo del pelinegro, lo que basta para acelerar su caída y hacerlo golpear contra el suelo con fuerza atroz. Encima suyo, Susanoo desaparece definitivamente, superado por la estatua de madera del enemigo.

Pero la situación del clon de Hashirama no es mejor y, agotado por el esfuerzo puesto en crear a su propio gigante, se desmaya, cayendo a tierra y perdiendo su modo sabio, lo que provoca que el enorme Buda desaparezca. Con esa cosa ha terminado de consumir la energía natural de la zona, y estando privado tanto del bosque como del sol, y sin otros seres vivientes cerca, ya no tiene cómo recurrir a esa parte de su fuerza.

Sasuke se levanta, maltratado y adolorido. Ya ha perdido en esa estúpida lucha buena parte del chakra proporcionado por el sapo de la katana, y aunque esa cosa que enfrenta está claramente más agotada que él comprende que necesita el resto de su fuerza para eliminar al falso Madara, por lo que opta por liberar su chokuto nuevamente, corriendo para alcanzar a la copia de Shodai Hokage y eliminarlo con sus propias manos, sin usar más jutsus demandantes de su preciada energía. Así, el muchacho avanza hacia donde debe encontrarse su enemigo decidido a simplemente trozarlo en pedazos ahora que seguramente se encuentra vulnerable.

* * *

Shirohime sentía en su hoja todo el peso del ataque descendente de la espada de Obito, lanzando chispas ante el choque del acero de sapos. Naruto sujeta su wakizashi blanca con sus dos manos, tratando de contener la fuerza física del falso Madara.

Obito se detiene, saltando hacia atrás.

El pelinegro concentra su ojo blanco en el muchacho. En el rostro del chico, las marcas del modo sabio comienzan a difuminarse, debilitado por la ausencia de energía natural en aquél destruido paraje; pronto el Maestro Sennin perderá ese chakra venenoso y, sin más que su propia fuerza y la del Zorro Demonio en su cuerpo, podrá ser alcanzado directamente por el portador del Rinne Sharingan.

Obito carga, decidido a hacer que el hijo de su maestro gaste el poco chakra natural que aún conserva.

Naruto espera, con _Princesa Blanca_ en alto. La tétrica espada del Uchiha mayor es agitada por su portador, creando una onda de calor que obliga a Naruto a cubrirse la cara, mientras trata con esfuerzo de no desactivar su byakugan modificado para no perder de vista a su oponente.

Ya tiene a Obito encima, quien mueve su espada en horizontal, como si pretendiera cortarle a la altura de su pecho. Naruto retrocede para esquivar el corte, pero el pelinegro desaparece, surgiendo de inmediato a su espalda, casi pegado al rubio. El Maestro Sennin, asustado, se gira, solo para recibir la hoja plateada de su enemigo en su abdomen.

Obito entierra su rústica espada con fuerza, a fin de que atraviese a su joven contrincante. Naruto canaliza su chakra natural a su mano izquierda, la que usa para sujetar el acero del enemigo y evitar que entre todavía más. Shirohime desciende sobre la mano del enemigo, seccionando su muñeca. Obito, ahora sin su mano izquierda, desaparece para surgir a casi treinta metros, mientras se concentra para hacer crecer la extremidad perdida nuevamente.

Naruto quita el arma del enemigo de su cuerpo. El dolor del movimiento le hace doblar su rodilla al suelo, debiendo usar su propia wakizashi para apoyarse y no terminar de caer. Concentra su chakra natural en la espada de Obito para hacerla vibrar cada vez más, hasta que logra hacer que estalle, destruyéndola. Ignora las esquirlas metálicas que le han herido, mientras espera que Kurama sane su herida más grande.

El rubio se siente cansado.

.

.

.

El falso Madara sonríe: las marcas en el rostro del chico han desaparecido, así como cualquier rastro de energía natural en su cuerpo, con lo cual ya puede comenzar a drenar su chakra con seguridad si así lo desea. Es un avance, pero el muchacho Uzumaki no ha sido vencido: aún poseer su propio chakra y el de su bestia con colas, así como esa extraña aura de chakra base que le da casi la misma resistencia física que su ya perdida transformación de sabio.

Un sonido distrae al Akatsuki, quien se permite fijar su Rinne Sharingan en lo que sucede más allá del alcance de su ojo blanco: el sapo de la lanza choca contra el Gedo Mazo, empujándolo con el hombro, luego de haber cercenado la cabeza de una de las bestias blancas, la que ha caído con fuerza a casi doscientos metros de distancia de donde el resto de su cuerpo, ya sin vida, permanece en el suelo, deshaciéndose en una masa informe.

Otra copia del Jubi ha caído. Con esa ya son tres.

Preocupado, Obito fija su tercer ojo en donde el hermano de Itachi pelea contra su otra creación, esperando que las cosas vayan mejor por ese lado. Pero sus esperanzas son cortadas por lo que logra ver gracias al dojutsu legendario: su clon de Hashirama tiene problemas mayores a los esperados con Sasuke, y es posible que termine siendo superado por el último Uchiha.

Las cosas pueden llegar a complicarse si no se apresura.

Obito piensa en sus opciones. No desea tomar más del chakra de a Estatua Demoníaca, ya que aunque sabe -gracias a Zetsu, que lo asiste dentro de su cabeza- que su Rinne Sharingan aún no ha alcanzado su máximo nivel no quiere que la ausencia del resto del chakra del Hachibi y de la mitad perdida del Kyubi (cuyo destino sabe por lo que vio en la mente del rubio) terminen debilitando todavía más al Gedo Mazo e imposibiliten la resurrección del Diez Colas.

En ese momento la mayoría de la fuerza del chakra del líder de Akatsuki viene de lo que tomó de la prisión de los biju y de lo que le ha proporcionado Zetsu Negro. Podría dejar allí a Naruto lanzarse contra los cientos de Suna, Ame y el grupo de Konoha que rodean el paraje, a fin de alimentar su fuerza con ellos… pero esos sapos allí estorban, y el marcharse le daría la oportunidad al rubio para buscar un lugar donde recargarse de energía natural.

Y buscar el chakra que necesita más lejos no es una opción. Los pocos que podrían darle la suficiente energía para fortalecerlo no pueden estar solos, y seguramente tienen a los sapos cerca de ellos, por lo que Naruto siempre podría seguirlo; eso sin contar con que ese chiquillo rubio sabe que lo necesita y si lo deja solo… Conoce de primera mano el nivel de compromiso del chico: ya son cuatro las veces que el hijo de Minato y Kushina se ha puesto en peligro mortal durante esa pelea por lo que simplemente no puede dejarlo sin vigilancia, no sea que decida frustrar todos sus planes por su propia mano o la de alguno de sus aliados.

De Sasuke no espera que haga lo necesario, pero ese espadachín de Kirigakure… un shinobigatana, guerreros famosos por su crueldad y sangre fría, ese no tendría problemas para hacer el trabajo sucio…

O sea que, de la misma manera en que el Maestro Sennin lo necesita allí, él no puede dejarlo sin más. Ambos, de una u otra forma, están atados a esa pelea, obligados a definir todo ahí mismo, sin posibilidad de postergar su lucha por el peligro de que el dilatar más todo eso arruine los propósitos de uno y otro.

El sol ya ha desaparecido, y la luna está visible en el cielo. Las condiciones para invocar el Tsukuyomi infinito son perfectas, pero primero el Jubi debe despertar.

Con la fuerza que tiene ahora deberá ser suficiente.

.

.

.

Naruto respiraba pesadamente. Tal y como había sucedido aquella vez cuando entrenó por horas con Fukasaku-ojii, su cuerpo resentía la pérdida total del chakra natural que lo fortalecía.

Ciertamente había sido menos de una hora en total, pero había usado tanto de ese chakra especial que ahora sentía su cuerpo muy pesado. Por un momento pensó en llamar a los maestros sapos que estaban en los alrededores, no para que combatieran a su lado sino para que recargaran sus reservas de energía natural, pero Kurama le habló en su cabeza: él se haría cargo de mantener su cuerpo operativo, reforzando cada músculo y articulación con su chakra para evitar la rigidez, mientras Naruto debía sostener la pelea con su chakra base.

Naruto tenía que recordar que se supone que debían mantener a Madara allí, y que la mejor forma de hacerlo era mostrarse lo suficientemente accesible para que ese miserable considerara que lo mejor era aprovechar la oportunidad y no pretender dilatar todo haciéndose más fuerte. El no poder usar chakra natural sería la invitación perfecta para que Obito y el Gedo Mazo permanecieran allí, a su alcance.

Pero el jinchuriki no estaba convencido del todo: apenas había logrado sostenerse contra la nueva fuerza del Uchiha mayor con su transformación de sabio, y perderla le haría más débil y lento físicamente (y eso sin contar que ahora el enemigo podía simplemente tomarlo y robarse su fuerza ya que no contaba con esa protección que le daba la energía natural contra el Rinne Sharingan).

Allí el zorro demonio le recordó a su portador que el ojo de Hinata estaba canalizando su chakra maximizando su efectividad, y esa aura que ahora rodeaba al chico podía ser reforzada hasta crear un manto que le proporcionaría la resistencia y fuerza que había perdido con el término de su modo sennin. No era ideal, pero debían seguir el plan si querían tener posibilidades de vencer: su tarea era crear la oportunidad para eliminar al falso Madara, y para ello lo mejor era permanecer así, vulnerables.

En eso el rubio nota como el coloso azul de su amigo Uchiha se alza a lo lejos, en el campo de batalla.

Naruto no puede dejar de pensar en lo extraño de todo eso: con la distracción de esos gigantes peleando alrededor suyo los rivales más poderosos, los más importantes en esa lucha, de seguro pasan desapercibidos para los miles que se han estacionado en los alrededores y esperan.

Obito también observa el Susanoo de Sasuke. Se supone que Shodai Hokage tiene el poder y la habilidad para superar ese tipo de oposición, pero no sabe en realidad qué tan diferente es su creación del real ni qué tan poderoso es el joven Uchiha respecto a lo que fue el propio Madara en el pasado: es imposible que el juicio del Maestro Sennin sobre la verdadera fuerza de su compañero esté tan herrado, y seguramente pronto el clon de Hashirama sea derrotado. Con las copias del Jubi siendo superadas gracias al trabajo conjunto de los sapos gigantes y el espadachín de Kiri pronto, en minutos tal vez, tendrá a esos dos intrusos libres para intervenir en su propia pelea.

El Maestro Sabio también puede verlo. Obito de seguro sabe que la ventaja que al principio tenía contra Sasuke (la debilidad del mismo) y Chojuro (quien desconocía totalmente las capacidades del Uchiha mayor) ya no existe, y aun con su mayor poder y ese tercer ojo ambos serán rivales mucho más difíciles si les da la oportunidad de intervenir. Naruto comprende que es hora de aumentar la presión, a fin de no dejarle a su enemigo la iniciativa ni permitirle el intervenir contra su equipo, que dispersos y ocupados todavía con sus respectivos enemigos se encuentran particularmente vulnerables-

El rubio exhala, cansado: detesta tener que aguantar allí, ofreciéndose a su oponente como si fuese un trozo de carne para un gigantesco tigre hambriento, pero depende de su trabajo el mantener a Uchiha Obito allí, listo para el momento en que pueda ser neutralizado por sus aliados.

.

.

.

Naruto reaccionó ante un látigo negro que le sorprendió, golpeándolo con fuerza y haciéndolo caer de espaldas. Asustado, el chico se levanta presuroso, retrocediendo.

Obito, que se ha movido a menos de diez metros del muchacho, deshace esa extensión hecha con la materia de Zetsu Negro, dejando que el chakra tomado por el golpe de su apéndice temporal se concentre en su mano derecha, la misma con que manejó su herramienta. Ve con cuidado esa energía tomada, notando como solo hay chakra base del rubio, sin rastros de la energía del nueve colas.

Por lo visto esa aura celeste que Naruto usa mantiene la fuerza del Kyubi contenida dentro de su cuerpo, por lo que tomarla así, al mero contacto, no será posible en tanto el Maestro Sennin siga sosteniendo ese raro manto de chakra alrededor suyo.

Obito carga con el propósito de hacer desaparecer esa molesta protección del muchacho: necesita al biju, y por lo visto solo lo tendrá cuando Naruto haya caído.

El rubio carga la poca energía natural reunida en _Shirohime_ , la que lanza contra el pecho de su enemigo. El falso Madara simplemente desaparece, teletransportandose atrás del muchacho y golpeando con su puño la espalda de su enemigo. Naruto aguanta el golpe, pero un segundo impacto atraviesa su aura protectora, alcanzando su cuerpo; de inmediato púas de mokuton crecen de los nudillos de Obito, penetrando la piel y carne del chico.

Un salto hiraishin mueve al Maestro Sennin a donde su espada corta se encuentra, tirada a casi cien metros de ese punto. Kurama sana la herida rápidamente, pero Naruto sabe que el propósito de su oponente no ha sido lastimarlo sin más, sino comprobar el estado de su cuerpo: ha podido sentir el flujo de su chakra a través de esas protuberancias de madera.

Obito concentra su Rinne Sharingan en la sangre que tiene en su puño. Allí, dentro del cuerpo del chico, se encuentra lo que busca: la esencia del zorro demonio corre libre y abundante por el cuerpo del hijo de Minato. Ahora solo debe tomar todo el chakra del muchacho o atravesar su carne y conseguirá lo que necesita.

El Uchiha mayor carga, reforzando su propio manto de chakra negro y retomando el duelo de taijutsu con el muchacho. Naruto resiste, usando sus golpes para aguantar la enorme presión del Akatsuki. Fortalece su aura, la que quema el manto de Obito cuando sus puños y pies chocan.

Apenas diez segundos de golpes intercambiados bastan para que el falso Madara rompa la guardia del rubio, desviando una patada alta de Naruto y contraatacando con un golpe en el muslo de su pie de apoyo, haciéndolo caer. El chico, arremolinado en el suelo, se cubre como puede mientras el pelinegro se coloca encima de él, usando sus puños en golpes alternados para superar el manto de chakra base del rubio.

Allí, inmóvil y aguantando apenas el ataque del Akatsuki, Naruto nota algo que no esperaba: estar tan cerca de Obito permite que el Rinne Sharingan del enemigo absorba su propio chakra, lo que no debería ser posible ya que está contenido por su manto, como ha sido durante toda esa pelea. Pero los golpes del Uchiha mayor fraccionan su aura defensiva, y antes de poder recuperar su propia energía el ojo legendario toma esa fuerza para si y para su portador.

Así, cada segundo que pasa allí tirado, cada golpe recibido, fortalece más y más a su enemigo.

Viendo que no tiene sentido aguantar allí Naruto se abre a fin de quedar con sus manos libres, apartando sus brazos y recibiendo de lleno los puños de Obito: tres golpes en sucesión impactan directamente en su rostro, haciendo saltar la sangre, rompiendo su nariz y lastimando su ojo izquierdo, el del rinnegan.

Naruto responde, aprovechando la cercanía de Obito para golpear sus oídos con sus palmas. El golpe desorienta al pelinegro, permitiendo al chico empujar a su oponente y levantarse. El falso Madara agita su cabeza para recuperar su equilibrio, viendo como el rubio recoge su wakizashi para luego correr, alejándose; Obito concentra su vista en el muchacho que se distancia cada vez más, satisfecho con lo que ve: el rinnegan de Naruto se ha desactivado, y el chakra del nueve colas fluye por el rostro del muchacho para curarle.

El Maestro Sennin se detiene, a varios cientos de metros de su enemigo. Coloca su mano sobre su ojo izquierdo, nota como la sangre se escurre por su órbita, mientras un manto rojo cubre el globo ocular, obligando al chico a cerrarlo.

Incapaz de comprender porqué su enemigo no le ha seguido, Naruto usa su ojo blanco para poder ver qué es lo que sucede: el chakra que su oponente le ha robado en esos momentos en que lo tuvo a su merced ha provocado algo que no esperaba, y ahora el Akatsuki espera mientras un séptimo tomoe aparece en su tercer ojo. Obito se yergue, abriendo sus brazos mientras invita a Naruto a seguir con su pelea: _"Es mucho chakra el que llevas contigo, hijo de mi maestro. Ven, ayúdame a despertar mi poder por completo: tu fuerza será el complemento perfecto para cuando el Jubi finalmente renazca"._

Tres copias más del Jubi caen a la distancia. El polvo que esos colosos levantan al impactar el suelo corre como una pared oscura por todo el campo de batalla, alcanzando el lugar donde esos dos pelean. Naruto cierra su único ojo bueno a fin de protegerlo, pero eso lo deja vulnerable y el calor que se aproxima le revela un ataque katon: un lanzallamas, de una potencia indescriptible, que lo cubre por completo.

El rubio deja caer su espada, la que se entierra a sus pies. Coloca sus brazos, juntos, frente a su rostro, resistiendo en esa posición. El fuego calienta todo el lugar, calcinando el suelo alrededor de Naruto. Con cuidado el muchacho abre su ojo derecho, forzando el modo activo de su byakugan modificado, lo que le permite ver que son cinco copias de Obito, posicionadas alrededor suyo, los que sostienen ese alud de fuego desde todas partes.

Un minuto pasa.

Los clones parecen inagotables, y si bien su manto de chakra soporta sin problemas, el aire recalentado alrededor suyo quema los pulmones del Maestro Sennin, llevando cada vez menos oxígeno a su cuerpo: si no hace nada caerá desmayado en menos de cuatro minutos y en un estado tal que Kurama será incapaz de moverlo, lo que sería la victoria del Akatsuki.

Debe salir de allí.

Naruto aparta sus brazos, sintiendo en su rostro el calor infernal de la técnica Uchiha. Con su único ojo útil entrecerrado, coge a Shirohime con su derecha, mientras canaliza chakra a su mano izquierda y toca el tercer y último sello de almacenaje de baba de sapos en su brazo, activando el mismo.

Sujeta su espada corta con sus dos manos, con su punta apuntando al piso, asiendo su mango firmemente. La baba de sapo se escurre por el brazo hacia la hoja, cubriéndola. El muchacho se concentra, ignorando las llamas que le rodean, mientras hace que el acero de Princesa Blanca tome el escaso chakra natural que el líquido espeso lleva en él, mezclándolo con su propio chakra y reforzando el arma hasta hacer que brille.

El rubio dibuja tres sellos de chakra con sus dedos sobre la hoja de Shirohime. De inmediato, el chico baja su cuerpo, moviendo su espada hacia su espalda, preparando un golpe. La baba de sapo fluye abundante, mutando en cristal helado: _Hyoton_ (elemento hielo). Naruto gira sobre si mismo, dejando que su espada mueva la baba fría, la que se congela a medida que sale disparada.

El choque del hielo con las flamas del enemigo provoca un estallido de vapor que se expande en todas direcciones. Apenas la baba se agota, el chico lanza varios cortes de chakra futon sucesivos, con suficiente fuerza para empujar el vapor y fuego restante hacia los clones de Obito, los que son destruidos al ser alcanzados.

El Uchiha mayor, que se encontraba mucho más lejos, ve con su Rinne Sharingan como su presa ha reducido a sus clones, mientras su ojo izquierdo, ya sanado por el trabajo de Kurama, se abre, evidenciando nuevamente el rinnegan en él.

Naruto ve con su byakugan como los gigantes de azul y madera han caído. Sasuke se ve demasiado maltratado, lo que le hace vulnerable a un ataque en tanto logre recuperarse. Antes de que la atención del Akatsuki se dirija hacia él y trate de alcanzarlo el rubio exterioriza su chakra, a fin de concentrar la mirada de Obito en él. Guarda su wakizashi en su vaina, a su espalda, para luego sacar su kunai de acero blanco.

Necesita algo que distraiga al pelinegro el tiempo suficiente para que su amigo termine con esa cosa de armadura y pueda asistirlo.

.

.

.

El falso Madara ve como su presa expulsa su chakra furiosamente, provocando que su manto celeste crezca, como si estuviese en llamas. Las flamas de chakra se oscurecen, luciendo casi azules, cubriendo cada parte del cuerpo del joven. Pero el muchacho se ha equivocado: entre las flamas oscuras, rastros de chakra color fuego se cuelan; es como si el discípulo de Kakashi tratara de engañarlo con esa demostración, y que en realidad su fuerza está pronta a agotarse. Seguramente todo el chakra que tomó de Naruto cuando lo tuvo allí, derribado, lo ha debilitado hasta el punto que ya no es capaz de mantener contenido el inmenso chakra del zorro demonio.

Es el momento de atraparlo.

Obito desaparece.

El falso Madara surge en frente del Maestro Sennin, extendiendo su mano derecha para tomarlo de la ropa. Pero Naruto solo lanza su kunai sellado lejos y, con un solo sello de manos, se teletransporta a donde el arma ha volado, atrapándola en el aire. De inmediato y sin tocar el suelo Naruto devuelve el arma arrojadiza a donde el Akatsuki se encuentra, creando rápidamente cinco sellos de manos sucesivos: _"Kunai Kage Bunshin no Jutsu"._

Al instante aparecen decenas de kunai blancos, copias de chakra del original, que llenan el espacio entre Naruto y Obito. El Uchiha mayor fortalece su propio manto de chakra, volviéndose casi negro, mientras espera inmóvil: no necesita esquivar un ataque así.

Los kunai clonados llegan a donde se encuentra el líder Akatsuki. Aquellos que impactan el cuerpo de Obito son desbaratados por el poderoso chakra del portador del Rinne Sharingan, mientras los demás vuelan alrededor suyo. Satisfecho por la inutilidad del ataque del muchacho, el falso Madara observa al muchacho con aire altivo, despreciando el patético intento de su enemigo.

Pero Naruto ha cerrado sus ojos, y el último sello que necesita ha sido ejecutado, uno que Obito conoce a la perfección. El byakugan del Uchiha mayor observa los kunai de sombras que le rodean, y comprende…

" _¡Hiraishin no Jutsu: Inazuma!"_

El sonido del trueno… el relámpago azul que deslumbra a su oponente.

El chico usa cada kunai de sombras como si de un sello de transposición se tratara. Gracias a la técnica de clonado de armas, son decenas de sellos de chakra del jutsu del Dios del Trueno los que están a disposición del Maestro Sennin, todos rodeando a su enemigo. Naruto sabe que no puede golpear directamente a Obito ya que eso le permitiría tomar su chakra y fortalecerse, por lo que ha escogido utilizar un jutsu que puede dañar sin necesidad de tocarle físicamente.

Obito trata de seguir a su oponente, pero incluso con su gran velocidad es demasiado lento para contrarrestar el vuelo del hijo de Minato-sensei. Naruto se mueve veloz, usando su más reciente transformación para replicar lo que hacía con el chakra de Kurama y con sus nuevos dojutsus supliendo los superiores sentidos perdidos con su modo sennin. Son centésimas de segundo los que le toma rozar el cuerpo del Akatsuki, golpeando desde todas direcciones. El aire impacta al Uchiha mayor con fuerza, penetrando el manto negro y alcanzando el cuerpo de Obito, mientras las ondas de choque se superponen desde todas direcciones, haciendo retumbar cada célula del portador del Rinne Sharingan.

Incapaz de ofrecer alguna defensa, y con decenas de golpes recibidos cada segundo imposibilitadole poder usar alguna de sus habilidades de teletransportación y huir, el líder Akatsuki se concentra en proteger sus tres ojos, dejando que Naruto golpee el resto de su cuerpo libremente por casi diez segundos. Los últimos golpes, seguidos por el desvanecimiento de los kunai de sombras, terminan de disgregar por completo el manto superior del falso Madara, dejando visible el aura color rojo sangre que estaba debajo, el propio chakra de Uchiha Obito.

Naruto se teletransporta hasta donde está enterrado su kunai, el verdadero, a cincuenta metros más allá de su enemigo. Antes de que Obito pueda recuperarse le lanza el arma arrojadiza al pecho, mientras reúne su propio chakra en su mano izquierda, creando en un instante una esfera azul, la que refuerza con chakra futon en su interior. Así, mientras fortalece su _Futon Odama Rasen_ , usa su mano libre para un último salto hiraishin, reapareciendo a menos de un metro del último Akatsuki.

Naruto se agacha, empujando su rasen destructor hacia arriba, listo para hacerlo crecer y cubrir el cuerpo de su enemigo, pulverizándolo.

Todo ocurre en un parpadeo.

Obito muta sus brazos en extensiones de mokuton, las que coloca frente a él para detener con ellas el ataque del rubio, seguro de que gracias a la combinación del elemento madera, su cuerpo y el Rinne Sharingan podrá absorber el chakra del jutsu del muchacho antes de que lo lastime. Naruto ve como las manos de madera del pelinegro, reforzadas con chakra, detienen su esfera destructora, mientras su tercer ojo comienza a drenar con rapidez la energía del rasen destructor; aparta rápidamente la mirada, mientras grita algo que el falso Madara escucha antes de poder hacer nada: _"¡AHORA, KURAMA!"_

El chakra de fuego del zorro de nueve colas fluye abundante dentro de la esfera destructora azul. Son décimas de segundo antes de que el jutsu colapse, estallando.

La luz de la explosión ciega a Obito, quien recibe el estallido de lleno.

.

.

.

Naruto, todavía arrodillado en el suelo y con su manto azul perdido por falta de energía, ha soportado la explosión a quemarropa gracias al manto de fuego de Kurama. Un golpe de viento del muchacho despeja el polvo que cubre a Obito: el pelinegro está con su cuerpo lastimado, con sus brazos destrozados y su pecho y abdomen abiertos y expuestos. Las piernas del Uchiha han perdido su piel y gruesos trozos de carne, y un líquido blanco y negro se escurre por sus heridas abiertas.

Pero la cabeza del Akatsuki solo tiene cortes superficiales, y sus tres dojutsus parecen intactos.

El Maestro Sennin se levanta, y mientras el manto de chakra de Kurama desaparece Naruto espera alguna reacción de su enemigo. Nada ocurre, como si el Akatsuki estuviese inconsciente.

En eso, su byakugan modificado le permite percibir algo que no esperaba: dos tomoes del Rinne Sharingan desaparecen, seguramente por la falta de chakra de Obito. Aparentemente vencido, el muchacho espera ver como esas marcas desaparecen una por una del tercer ojo del pelinegro.

Naruto se gira para recoger su kunai de acero blanco, tirado a unos metros de distancia en el suelo. En eso, uno par de tentáculos negros estrechan su cuello por el lado de la nuca, sujetándolo. Ha sido un parpadeo, un instante imperceptible, tiempo suficiente para que de los muñones que crecían de los hombros del Uchiha mayor surgieran esas extensiones, las que rápidamente toman forma de brazos grises, con la parte que sujeta al rubio de Konoha adoptando forma de manos cuyos dedos presionan la piel del muchacho, casi como si trataran de enterrarse en ella.

Asustado, el Maestro Sennin ve como a gran velocidad todas las partes perdidas o heridas del cuerpo del falso Madara se regeneran, mientras una voz combinada, resultado de la propia de Obito y otra sombría le dice con tono siniestro: _"Tu pequeña sorpresa me ha costado una parte importante de mi chakra que he debido utilizar para reparar mi cuerpo. Ahora deberé tomar todo el tuyo para reponerlo, mocoso estúpido"._

Naruto ve como el manto negro de chakra de Obito reaparece, mucho más débil que antes. El pelinegro le habla, ahora con su propia voz: _"¿Realmente creíste que me habías vencido, verdad? Bien, eso ya no importa: no tienes ni tu fuerza de Sabio ni esa molesta aura de tu propio chakra, y sin ello eres todo mío. ¡Vamos, usa el chakra del maldito Nueve Colas y trata de liberarte! O puedes quedarte allí y dejarme trabajar: de una u otra forma tendré a tu bestia."_

* * *

Sasuke estaba llegando al lugar donde yacía el cuerpo del clon de Hashirama.

Esa cosa estaba con sus ojos cerrados, respirando apenas. El pelinegro Uchiha sujetó su espada negra con cuidado, listo a eliminar la distancia que aún lo separaba de su presa.

El portador del Mangekyo Sharingan concentró su vista en el caído, sin saber todavía si ese cuerpo en apariencia humano sería tal o si es que tendría que usar algún procedimiento más… complejo para matarlo. Eso lo hizo detenerse, a fin de reforzar su espada con su chakra katon: usaría el método que usó para destruir el cuerpo de Zetsu Blanco, a fin de asegurar el golpe.

Finalmente Sasuke alcanza al legendario Senju, quien todavía no reacciona ante su cercanía. Mira fíjamente el cuerpo maltrecho de su oponente, esperando alguna reacción, pero nada pasa. Elige cerrar sus ojos, dejando que sean sus demás sentidos los que trabajen.

Lo percibe.

La chokuto del Uchiha corta hacia su espalda, esperando impactar en su enemigo, pero Hashirama retrocede rápidamente al ver frustrada su emboscada. A los pies del joven pelinegro el cuerpo tirado sigue allí, lo que no tiene sentido para el muchacho.

En eso, percibe un tenue aroma del que no se había percatado antes: polen. Sospechando que eso sea lo que perturba a sus ojos, Sasuke genera una llamarada alrededor de su cuerpo, la que se expande en todas direcciones en apenas un segundo y alcanzando a un par de cientos de metros de distancia; nada muy poderoso, solo lo necesario para limpiar ese lugar.

El joven vuelve a abrir sus ojos: no hay nada en el suelo. _"Genjutsu… pero mis ojos deberían… entiendo, ese polen actuó directamente en mi cabeza; así pudo superar mi habilidad ocular; comprendo… Aunque solo seas una copia, realmente eres un digno ejemplo del porqué el Shinobi no Kami era tan temido"._

Pasos se aproximan nuevamente, más allá de su visual. Sasuke se gira, buscando a su enemigo.

Lo ve.

El clon de Hashirama se detiene a unos metros, lanzando balas de fuego de su boca, las que son esquivadas por el joven Uchiha, quien a medida que esquiva avanza al choque con el enemigo. El Senju retrocede de un salto, por lo que Sasuke le lanza su chokuto, ahora cargada de chakra raiton, esperando atravesarlo con ella; la espada negra impacta, causando que el de armadura estalle en una nube de humo. Sasuke frena; detrás de él, listo para atravesarle con una lanza de mokuton, está el verdadero Hashirama.

Por el sonido de sus pasos debe estar a apenas un metro, demasiado cerca para esquivar…

 _Uzume._

El ataque del sirviente del falso Madara pasa de largo, mientras Sasuke reaparece de inmediato: ha usado su nuevo jutsu ocular no para capturar a su enemigo, sino para evitar el ataque, de manera similar a como Obito usa su kamui para evitar ser alcanzado. Un kunai, sacado de un bolsillo interior de su chaleco táctico, alcanza al clon de Hashirama apenas se gira para dar cara al muchacho de los ojos rojos, siendo atravesado a la altura de su estómago.

El pelinegro Uchiha se mueve en un parpadeo, llegando junto al sirviente del falso Madara, tomando el kunai clavado con su mano y rebanando el abdomen de esa cosa. Sasuke sonríe: vapor, sangre y vísceras salen por la herida de la criatura.

Por lo visto la criatura formada por el líder de Akatsuki es un ente biológico y, por lo tanto, puede morir como cualquiera.

El clon de Hashirama, viéndose acabado, aprovecha la cercanía para hacer surgir infinidad de ramas blancas de su cuerpo, las que alcanzan al joven Uchiha y penetran debajo de su piel, contaminándolo.

Y Sasuke comprende: su enemigo, herido de muerte y sin fuerzas para otra cosa, pretende cumplir con su misión usando su propio cuerpo, su carne, para matarlo desde adentro.

El Mangekyo Sharingan desaparece, regresando los ojos Uchiha a su forma natural color negro azabache. Sasuke no puede mover su cuerpo, no con la materia de esa cosa infectándolo y tratando de alcanzar sus órganos internos. Como un cáncer, las células de Hashirama se replican dentro del propio cuerpo del Uchiha, a fin de detener sus funciones vitales y así matarlo.

El muchacho lucha por superar esa intrusión, mientras percibe como la poca energía natural que aún estaba dentro del cuerpo de su enemigo comienza a correr por su propio sistema; es una sensación que no tenía desde que llevó en su cuerpo el sello maldito de Orochimaru. Una energía que en cualquier otro solo aceleraría la muerte pero que a él, que la conoce y ha podido manejarla en el pasado, se le presenta como una vía de escape.

El joven pelinegro canaliza esa energía natural a su brazo libre, forzando en él una transformación parcial, la que se evidencia tiñendo su mano de gris. Así, con su extremidad reforzada, coloca sus dedos en paralelo, formando una hoja cortante con su mano, la que usa para atravesar el pecho de su enemigo.

Con su oponente inmovilizado por su propio movimiento asesino, Sasuke empuja más y más a fin de alcanzar el corazón del Senju, mientras se da ánimos al recordar que esa cosa que tiene ante él no es más que una copia, y que él no morirá a manos de una mera copia: " _Ni tú eres el Shinobi no Kami ni yo soy Madara… ¡YO SOY UCHIHA SASUKE, Y TÚ NO ERES MÁS QUE UNA ESTÚPIDA IMITACIÓN! ¡Y NO SERÉ DERROTADO POR UNA MENTIRA, POR UN MUÑECO QUE PIENSA QUE ES REAL Y CUYA FUERZA ES UN MAL CHISTE! ¡ESTOY… HARTO… DE QUE… ME SIGAN… DESPRECIANDO!_

La mano del pelinegro llega finalmente al corazón de su enemigo, el que atrapa entre sus dedos y con su fuerza aumentada aplasta sin contemplaciones dentro de su pecho, reventándolo. Sangre y líquido negro surge de la boca del clon de Hashirama, mientras las ramas que invadían el cuerpo de Sasuke se secan, colapsando. El muchacho quita su mano del cuerpo del Senju, y mientras más sangre se escurre por el agujero dejado el líder Uchiha usa el kunai en su otra mano, reforzado de chakra raiton, para cortar el cuerpo de su oponente desde el abdomen hasta el cuello.

El cadáver de Shodai Hokage finalmente cae, desmoronándose antes de tocar el suelo. Mientras la materia humana creada a partir de sus células queda allí en el piso, como una mancha informe y sanguinolenta, el tejido blanco sintético se escurre hacia los lados, volviéndose acuoso y burbujeando antes de desvanecerse por completo.

Pero Sasuke, incluso victorioso, reciente en su cuerpo la intrusión del enemigo: duele, como si el tejido vivo del clon de Hashirama hubiese podido llegar a tocar puntos vitales. Respira, buscando relajarse, comprendiendo lo cerca que ha estado de seguir el destino de Jugo; aprovecha los últimos restos de esa energía natural en su cuerpo para aumentar la sensibilidad de sus ojos, reactivando su sharingan mientras los apunta hacia su pecho: rastros del tejido de su enemigo siguen allí dentro, pero parecen inactivos y sin fuerza para poder hacerle daño, mientras el chakra que llegaban se disgrega definitivamente en su cuerpo.

Esperando no llevarse nuevas sorpresas el joven Uchiha mira alrededor, buscando a aliados y enemigos. Alcanza a ver cómo el último de los engendros blancos de diez colas cae bajo la katana de Gamakoji, mientras los demás sapos contienen al Gedo Mazo sin tratar de destruirlo. Chojuro, bastante más a la derecha de los sapos, se ha detenido en seco.

Sasuke sigue la mirada del shinobi de Kiri, viendo lo mismo que aquél. Recoge su chokuto, la que guarda en su espalda, para luego correr rápidamente en dirección a donde el espadachín espera.

El de lentes gira su vista buscando a su aliado pelinegro: el Uchiha también ha visto lo mismo y se aproxima; sujeta firmemente la odachi carmesí con sus manos, preparando su propio ataque mientras espera el movimiento de Sasuke, pero éste, cuando está a una distancia suficiente, le grita: _"¡DÉJALA, LA NECESITO!"_

Chojuro entiende de inmediato. Entierra la espada de acero y cristal en el suelo y parte a la carrera, alejándose como si pretendiera regresar a donde los sapos pelean contra un ya solitario Gedo Mazo. El joven Uchiha, sin detenerse, coge la odachi de camino antes de torcer y, acelerando aún más, lanzarse contra el capturado Maestro Sennin, a la espera del momento preciso para intervenir.

* * *

El líder de Akatsuki había sorprendido a Naruto, finalmente.

Allí, en medio del humo de la explosión que se disgregaba y aprovechando el momento en que la onda de choque aturdió momentáneamente los sentidos del joven Maestro Sennin, Obito había logrado sujetar a su presa, aprisionando su cuello con su mano izquierda, la que presionaba con fuerza para evitar que el chico se escabullera nuevamente.

La derrota tan rápida de sus últimos peones, así como el hecho de que el Gedo Mazo en esa forma limitada era impotente contra los sapos, había colocado en un aprieto al falso Madara: pronto tendría a esos dos, el espadachín y el mocoso Uchiha, encima suyo.

Por un momento Obito pensó en simplemente marcharse, reteniendo al rubio y llevándoselo con él a otro punto del continente elemental (seguía sin poder llevarlo a otra dimensión para ocultarlo de todos: el riesgo de suicidio y pérdida definitiva de Kyubi si aquello sucedía en un mundo extraño seguía existiendo). Pero aún tenía el problema de los sapos y su vínculo con el Maestro Sennin, a quien podían recuperar en cualquier momento mientras permaneciesen en ese plano terrenal.

Así, con el cuerpo del muchacho sostenido firmemente del cuello, el portador del Rinne Sharingan hizo crecer desde su mano derecha, con la que sostenía al rubio por la nuca, extensiones negras desde sus dedos, como ramas firmes que fueron enrollándose alrededor de la garganta del Maestro Sennin, cortando su respiración poco a poco.

Primero lo neutralizaría y luego vería a donde llevarlo para trabajar sobre su cuerpo y poder, finalmente, tomar la energía del nueve colas.

.

.

.

Naruto reacciona finalmente, solo para descubrir que ha caído en las garras del falso Madara nuevamente, como si la escena ocurrida dentro de la guarida de Akatsuki se estuviese repitiendo.

El Sennin, viéndose inmovilizado, pensó en comunicarse con el nueve colas dentro de su mente para que éste moviera su cuerpo con su chakra, pero algo sucedió. La visión de uno de sus aliados moviéndose le hizo ver que aquella era una oportunidad que no podían desperdiciar.

Obito notó como los brazos del muchacho, cubiertos por el chakra del nueve colas, se levantaban para permitirle alcanzar el punto donde estaba siendo asfixiado. Las manos de su oponente, que con apenas oxígeno en su cuerpo eran movidas como una marioneta por el zorro demonio, se aferraron con fuerza alrededor de las negras ataduras que le ahogaban, luchando para tratar de romperlas.

Como precaución, el líder de Akatsuki cargó su mano izquierda con su chakra, impactando con la misma uno de los hombros de su prisionero: contaba con que esa herida y su curación distrajera al Kyubi lo suficiente para conseguir que Naruto, ya apenas consciente, se desmayara, luego de lo cual simplemente buscaría la forma de bloquear al biju con su sharingan y, libre de ambos, acabar con el resto de sus enemigos.

.

.

.

Sasuke levantó la cabeza: era la oportunidad que esperaba. De un rápido movimiento levantó la odachi, colocándose en posición de carga mientras canalizaba su chakra raiton por su cuerpo y hacia sus brazos, pero cuidando de que no alcanzara todavía el arma.

Sabía que la hoja de cristal y acero absorbería su chakra elemental si lo volcaba en ella, por lo que debía ser cuidadoso. Mientras la electricidad se acumulaba en los músculos de sus extremidades superiores, el joven pelinegro concentró su mirada en la pareja de combatientes en íntima lucha.

Una mirada final, dada de reojo al espadachín de Kiri, completó los preparativos del ataque. Al instante, Chojuro cargó nuevamente contra el Gedo Mazo, desapareciendo gracias a su habilidad de cambio de fase. Cuando su aliado desapareció de la vista de todos, el líder Uchiha atacó.

La carrera sería corta: menos de trescientos metros separaban al jounin de Konoha del par. Con Naruto en medio del portador de los ojos de Itachi y Obito, Sasuke solo tenía que mantenerse avanzando en línea recta, sin titubear, siendo claramente visible para ambos peleadores. El rubio, que sabía lo que su amigo haría en esas circunstancias (ya que él mismo le había dado las pautas para ello), comprendió que el joven buscaría su pecho.

Obito notó como su presa se preparaba para ser alcanzada por el último Uchiha.

Era como si Naruto realmente esperara que su amigo y compañero fuera capaz de matarlo. Pero el líder de Akatsuki sabía que el Uchiha menor no tenía esa voluntad asesina: recordaba las cosas que había visto en la mente de Naruto, el cómo ambos amigos se habían contenido en su pelea en las Sombras. Incluso el mismo rubio, tal y como pudo verlo en su ilusión, en el fondo sabía que Sasuke, llegado el momento definitivo, sería incapaz de hacerlo: mientras tuviese una oportunidad de salvar al Maestro Sennin sin matarlo, Sasuke optaría por ese camino. Con esa idea en mente, Obito se preparó: estaría listo para evadir o contraatacar según de donde viniese en definitiva el golpe del pelinegro.

Naruto, en cambio, creía saber lo que pasaría. El ver como el líder Uchiha murmuraba algo mientras cargaba directamente contra él le hizo comprender que éste Sasuke, a diferencia del de su ilusión, no dudaría.

El rubio cerró sus ojos, apretando sus dientes y esperando el impacto. Estaba seguro que dolería.

Obito ve como la distancia se acorta, sin que el muchacho Uchiha baje su velocidad. La odachi carmesí apunta al frente, mientras las manos que la sostienen se llenan de chakra raiton: un potente golpe homicida.

Son los últimos cincuenta metros. Sasuke fortalece su agarre: solo podrá dar un único golpe antes de que el enemigo intente frenar su mortal propósito. Acelera a todo lo que puede dar, a fin de salvar los metros finales antes de que Obito se percate de su verdadero ataque e intente evitarlo.

El falso Madara comprende: el blanco del hermano de Itachi no es él, es… Naruto. Y es su propio byakugan, que a esa distancia puede ver al chico sin problemas, lo que le hace comprender lo que su enemigo ha venido repitiendo en como un tenue murmullo todo el camino: _["Su corazón está al centro, justo en medio..."]_

Impacta.

La punta de la katana larga penetra el pecho del Maestro Sennin, abriéndose paso por entre la tenue capa de chakra con que Kurama cubría el cuerpo del chico. Uchiha Sasuke presiona con todas sus fuerzas, introduciendo más y más de la hoja de acero y cristal en el torso del rubio, quien siente todo el dolor que le provoca la mortal herida. El pelinegro no se detiene, sino que empuja hasta que la empuñadura del arma toca la piel de su aliado, siendo la guarda de la odachi la que finalmente frena su golpe.

La espada ya no puede avanzar más.

Sasuke sonríe: todo ha salido perfecto.


	66. Chapter 66

Un hilo de sangre sale de la boca de Naruto y otro corre tanto desde el frente como de la espalda del muchacho, burbujeando debido a la perforación del pulmón izquierdo del rubio, donde la espada larga sigue firmemente clavada. Pero un segundo cuerpo también ha sido alcanzado.

Obito ve como poco más de diez centímetros de hoja, la punta de la odachi carmesí, han penetrado su carne. Es como si el propósito de su enemigo hubiese sido siempre el alcanzarlo pasando sobre el cuerpo de su supuesto amigo. Pero la hoja color sangre ha evitado cualquier punto vital, apenas rozando el corazón de Naruto, y Sasuke es lo suficientemente hábil para replicar allí una de sus técnicas más precisas, una que practicó y ejecutó más de una vez con la ayuda de Jugo, su compañero perdido…

" _¡CHIDORI!"_

El potente grito del pelinegro libera su técnica: la electricidad que contenía en sus manos se vuelca por completo en la superficie del arma carmesí, evitando electrocutar al Maestro Sennin gracias al preciso control de su ejecutor, viajando a la velocidad del pensamiento y alcanzando el cuerpo del falso Madara. El poderoso chakra raiton, suficiente para matar a varios hombres, es liberado con precisión por el Uchiha menor, volcándose con toda su fuerza sobre su enemigo, más allá de la protección de su tercer ojo.

El golpe es terrible, impactando de lleno en el Akatsuki.

Con su cuerpo entumecido, Obito salta con violencia al aire, hacia atrás, en un movimiento reflejo, buscando alejarse del arma color sangre, separándose sus manos de las amarras vegetales con que trataba de asfixiar al jinchuriki. Temeroso, enfoca sus tres dojutsus por los alrededores, esperando un ataque de parte de los sapos o del espadachín de Kiri, mientras se prepara para resistir una segunda carga de Sasuke, quien debe suponerle herido por el potente jutsu eléctrico y seguramente tratará de aprovechar esa ventana de oportunidad.

El ataque de rayo no ha sido suficiente para lastimarlo de gravedad, pero Obito sabe que ahora está virtualmente inmóvil y con sus músculos paralizados por el jutsu del joven Uchiha

Pero Sasuke solo espera, quieto, concentrándose en mantener la odachi aún enterrada dentro del cuerpo de su amigo, minimizando sus movimientos para no aumentar el daño en el físico del rubio. Espera, confiando en que el tercer elemento del grupo no desaprovechará la oportunidad que ambos le han creado.

Apenas han pasado dos segundos desde que el falso Madara recibió el golpe eléctrico de lleno. Sasuke fija su mirada en el Uchiha mayor: allí, en el aire, no podrá esquivar a un enemigo de la velocidad y habilidad del espadachín de Kiri.

Antes de que el portador del Rinne Sharingan toque el suelo algo se aparece junto a él, a menos de medio metro de distancia. Un enemigo, que desde la nada se ha colocado a su lado, como si hubiese saltado para poder darle alcance allí, mientras aún está vulnerable.

Poco a poco Chojuro se ha materializado junto al líder de Akatsuki. Primero aparece el cuerpo del chico, con sus brazos juntos elevándose desde la cintura del joven hasta la altura del pecho del Uchiha mayor. El falso Madara intuye de lo que se trata y trata de activar su kamui, pero el de lentes está apegado a él: buscando reducir a cero el tiempo de reacción del portador del Rinne Sharingan, el ex-shinobigatana ha corrido para posicionarse junto a Obito usando su habilidad de cambio de fase, desactivándola cuando ya está encima del enemigo.

Una apuesta riesgosa.

Chojuro se concentra. Sigue moviendo sus brazos, como si lanzara un golpe, aparentemente todavía desarmado. La katana larga del shinobi de la Niebla, _Otohime_ , recién aparece a milímetros de la mejilla izquierda de Obito. El renegado Uchiha siente como el arma, hace poco solo una imagen difusa, recupera su materialidad en el momento mismo que el filo corta su piel. Incapaz de defenderse o usar algún otro medio para escapar, percibe como con cada milésima de segundo el acero avanza, penetrando centímetro a centímetro su carne y hueso, ascendiendo hasta entrar a la cavidad craneal por debajo de la misma.

La fuerza del mandoble de Chojuro no se debilita ni desacelera en ningún momento, continuando hasta que la hoja plateada de su katana sale por la parte superior de la cabeza del enemigo, provocando que la porción derecha de la misma, seccionada, salte por los aires.

Un golpe mortal, ejecutado a la perfección, que ha partido el cerebro del enemigo en dos.

El cadáver de Obito cae, dando un golpe seco contra el suelo, mientras los sesos que aún conserva se escurren por el enorme agujero en su cabeza. Chojuro se frena un par de metros más adelante de donde ha caído su enemigo; envaina su katana en un solo y rápido movimiento, para luego regresa a donde se encuentran Naruto y Sasuke.

Con el espadachín de Kiri a su lado, el líder Uchiha retira la odachi carmesí de un solo y rápido movimiento del cuerpo de su amigo, mientras Chojuro sujeta al rubio para evitar que caiga al suelo, viendo como el chakra de Kurama trabaja para cerrar lo antes posible la herida del chico.

Naruto tardó un poco en abrir los ojos. Aunque cansado y aún algo adolorido, agradeció en su cabeza que Sasuke hubiese recordado lo que le dijo: _"Me pegaste bien al centro, teme. Por poco y me matas"_ ; el pelinegro deja la espada carmesí enterrada en el suelo, mientras responde: _"Debía asegurarme que Obito no pudiera moverse lo suficiente para evitar el golpe por lo que tenía poco margen. De cualquier forma, no es como que esa cosa tuya no pueda curarte ese tipo de heridas"._ El Maestro Sennin dirige su mirada al shinobi de la Niebla; desea felicitarlo por ese ataque tan bien ejecutado, pero cuando va a hablar nota como la mirada del espadachín apunta a sus espaldas, hacia donde ha caído el Uchiha mayor.

Chojuro abre su ojos, mientras frunce ligeramente su ceño. Un leve movimiento del chico, quien parece buscar algo con la mirada, es suficiente aviso para que Naruto comprenda lo que sucede. Antes de incluso poder usar su byakugan para revisar el área el rubio se mueve, empujando a Sasuke y derribándolo.

El golpe, llegado de la nada, alcanza al Maestro Sennin allí, de pie, justo donde hace un instante estaba su amigo. Naruto aprieta sus dientes, aguantando el dolor de las estacas de mokuton negro de Obito, quien ya restaurado ha cargado primero contra el joven Uchiha como venganza por el golpe recibido antes.

Sasuke, desde el suelo, ve como el enemigo está allí como si nada. Alcanza a notar como el ojo derecho de Obito comienza a degradarse, mientras el Mangekyo Sharingan en él desaparece.

 _Izanagi._

Un potente golpe katon empuja a Chojuro varios metros, derribándolo. Pero el falso Madara ignora al espadachín, comprendiendo que el principal estorbo que tiene, el principal responsable del sacrificio de su ojo verdadero, es en realidad el pelinegro que rápidamente se incorpora, liberando su chokuto y cargando con ella contra el Akatsuki, a fin de apartarlo de aún herido amigo.

* * *

En las pocas lomas que se extendían en la periferia de aquél derruido campo de batalla miles de testigos observaban como la pelea llegaba a su punto más álgido.

Habían podido percibir la derrota del falso Madara pero la vista del aun persistente y colosal Gedo Mazo, rodeado de los cadáveres de las pocas grotescas criaturas blancas que lo protegían y que aún no se habían disuelto por completo mantenía la euforia contenida ante una victoria que ya parecía, para ese punto, inminente. De allí que al percibir cómo el líder de Akatsuki reaparecía en el sitio, intacto, causó desánimo en muchos de ellos, sapos y humanos por igual.

Los sonidos de agudos croídos que surgían de los alrededores alertaron a Gamaren; eran las voces de los maestros sapos, los comandantes de la tropa de contención, quienes usando su voz potenciada por chakra se coordinaban para lanzarse a la batalla, a fin de lograr con ese esfuerzo final el inclinar la balanza definitivamente del lado del Maestro Sennin y de sus aliados.

Estaban aburridos de simplemente quedarse esperando y, para ese punto, donde se supone que el único enemigo a vencer era esa cosa gigantesca consideraban que era momento de intervenir, junto con sus tropas, a fin de completar la faena iniciada por los escoltas del Maestro Sennin.

La hembra sapo enterró su lanza en el suelo, para luego responder de la misma forma a los ejércitos que permanecían a la espera, prontos a correr a la lucha. El sonido, indescifrable para los humanos de Tetsu, Ame, Suna y Konoha que acompañaban a los anfibios, era una orden, que la discípula de Gamani (en su calidad de representante y portadora de la voluntad del _Densetsu no Sennin_ y, por lo mismo, superior de esos miles que observaban) comunicó a todos: debían esperar, que la batalla ya estaba ganada.

De inmediato, la sapo de armadura se quitó la parte superior de su armadura de combate, lanzándola lejos, a fin de que todos lo notaran, para luego sacar la _su yari_ de su posición y lanzarse nuevamente contra la enorme estatua demoníaca, la prisión de los biju, impactándola en su pecho y, allí mismo, generando una esfera de chakra que copó el frente de la misma, lanzando a la monstruosa creación un par de cientos de metros, derribándola pero sin destruirla.

Así todos los que observaban comprendieron que el propósito de Naruto, seguramente, era que esa cosa gigantesca no fuera destruida y que, por lo mismo, los cuatro sapos escoltas del Maestro Sennin estaban manteniéndola bajo control mientras su líder acababa de una buena vez con el causante de todo eso. Todos ellos, con fuerza suficiente para destruir esa cosa pero que conscientemente se abstenían de hacerlo, por lo que los detenía allí, fuera lo que fuera, no era la amenaza de la estatua viviente.

Ese gesto bastó para que las tropas en la periferia se detuvieran nuevamente, comprendiendo que eran totalmente innecesaria su ayuda.

Si el equipo de sapos invocados no intervenía directamente para apoyar a su líder humano, ellos tampoco lo harían.

* * *

El ataque había atravesado el brazo derecho de Naruto, inutilizándolo.

El renacido Obito, ignorando al rubio, cargó nuevamente en contra del muchacho Uchiha, usando sus apéndices corporales para tratar de impactarlo. Las estacas negras de mokuton crecían en los brazos del falso Madara, regenerándose apenas la espada negra del jounin de Konoha lograba romperlas.

El líder de Akatsuki estaba en un estado de frenesí, atacando incansablemente para matar al portador de los ojos rojos. Chojuro se suma para asistir a la defensa de su aliado, usando su _Otohime_ para tratar de contener la fuerza del enemigo, pero su mismo estado alterado volvía los ataques de Obito impredecibles.

Eran rabia y fuerza combinadas, sin otro deseo más que el de aplastar a esos intrusos que casi lo eliminan: _"¡MALDITOS! ¡SE HAN ATREVIDO A LASTIMARME! ¡ME HAN COSTADO MI SHARINGAN! ¡PRIMERO ESE INÚTIL DE KAKASHI Y AHORA USTEDES! ¡LOS MATARÉ, LOS APLASTARÉ, LOS DESTAZARÉ, USARÉ SUS CUERPOS PARA ALIMENTARME Y REGENERAR LO QUE SE HAN ATREVIDO A DESTRUIR! ¡CUANDO SEA UN DIOS LOS REVIVIRÉ SOLO PARA TENER EL PLACER DE MATARLOS NUEVAMENTE!"_

Naruto, que se encontraba aguardando a que el chakra de Kurama terminara de curar sus heridas, se alarmó por una de las cosas que gritó su enemigo, una posibilidad que no había contemplado. Con cuidado concentró sus dojutsus en el rostro de Obito, esperando que su visión perfeccionada le mostrara si lo que el Uchiha mayor había insinuado era verdad.

Sí, lo era.

De alguna manera el líder de Akatsuki estaba usando su Rinne Sharingan para regenerar su Sharingan muerto, el que ahora era solamente un ojo blanco, ciego e inútil. Y solo había un motivo para eso: Obito necesitaba ese seguro por si volvían a sorprenderlo. El renegado Uchiha seguía siendo vulnerable, y sin un ojo sharingan al que recurrir no podría usar Izanagi nuevamente.

Y ese hecho, el saberse vulnerable, había desatado su locura homicida.

Pero, si así era, ¿cómo podía ser capaz de cargar contra dos guerreros tan hábiles como Sasuke y Chojuro y, simultáneamente, trabajar en curar su muerto dojutsu Uchiha?

 _Zetsu._

De alguna manera el parásito oscuro estaba trabajando junto con el dueño de ese cuerpo. O sea, ya no enfrentaban a Obito, sino que ahí eran dos, ambos coordinados para controlar el enorme poder que ahora albergaba el cuerpo del líder de Akatsuki.

.

.

.

La pelea comenzaba a pasar cuenta de los aliados del Maestro Sennin.

Los sapos de su escolta estaban conteniendo al Gedo Mazo, y no podían prestarle apoyo, no sin debilitar su propio frente.

Ni Sasuke ni Chojuro, en ese punto de la batalla, tenían ya la resistencia para poder luchar de la forma en que habían estado peleando durante casi veinte minutos.

Podía llamar a los maestros sapos, quienes estando a menos de dos kilómetros de su posición llegarían en menos de un minuto. Una simple señal luminosa bastaría para que todos esos que estaban en la periferia supieran que necesitaba de su ayuda y se lanzaran como un alud incontenible sobre el enemigo. Y decenas morirían por eso. Todos los sapos saltarían gustosos a la batalla para protegerlo, y perderían sus vidas por ello.

El rubio recordó a Gamaken, el como se había sacrificado en Konoha para que nadie más muriera. Ese enorme y viejo sapo sabía que una vida vale lo mismo que cualquiera otra, y que era mejor que uno solo cayera a que decenas lo hicieran.

Naruto había, de alguna manera, logrado que nadie más muriera esa tarde, más por causa de la fortuna que por sus acciones. La suerte le había sonreído en ese propósito al Maestro Sennin.

El chico recordó su voto personal, lo mucho que le debía a todos, y se decidió: si había una posibilidad de vencer sin sacrificar a otros, debía intentarlo; él sería quien mataría al portador del dojutsu supremo. Daría su alma y su conciencia por la vida de sus amigos y aliados.

Con cuidado llamó al kunai de acero blanco, el que cogió en el aire, apretando su mango con fuerza. Sus heridas ya estaban curadas…

" _¡NO MÁS DUDAS, KURAMA! ¡TENEMOS QUE ACABAR CON TODO DE UNA VEZ!"_

El Kyubi, excitado por la perspectiva de cobrarse su tan esperada venganza, sonríe. Cubre a su portador con un poderoso manto de su chakra de fuego, a fin de poder ser parte del final del falso Madara.

.

.

.

El kunai entró limpiamente en el pecho de Obito, para regresar de inmediato y hacer una profunda y larga herida en el brazo izquierdo del pelinegro mayor, quien retrocede veloz al sentir el corte del enemigo.

Los shinobi de Kiri y Konoha se ven obligados a frenar torpemente, pillados de sorpresa por la violenta intrusión del Maestro Sennin. Ninguno es capaz de decir palabra antes de sentir como dos poderosas palmas de viento les impactan con fuerza en abdomen y espalda, lanzándolos por los aires casi trescientos metros.

Pero Naruto no de detiene a ver a sus compañeros, y antes de que siquiera Obito pueda reaccionar le lanza el kunai sellado, apuntando a su cabeza. El falso Madara, demostrando su superioridad, sujeta el arma asesina al vuelo, solo para notar como el rubio se teletransporta allí y golpea su cara con fuerza demoledora, lanzando el cuerpo de su enemigo contra el suelo.

Naruto se coloca encima de su oponente y comienza a golpearlo allí, en el suelo, como si deseara destrozarlo. Obito lanza el kunai lejos, para luego cubrirse el rostro con sus brazos. Los puñetazos del Maestro Sennin llevan una fuerza tal que comienzan a moler los huesos de sus extremidades superiores, mientras el poderoso chakra que lo cubre, en que exhibe ya ocho de las nueve colas del zorro demonio, quema el manto de chakra de Obito, debilitándolo. El Rinne Sharingan es incapaz de absorber la fuerza del nueve colas con suficiente velocidad, y Naruto apenas y nota la merma en su chakra, que el Akatsuki asimila dentro de su cuerpo.

Un extra de energía que de nada le servirá si el muchacho logra destrozarlo.

Parece que la ira ha dominado al jinchuriki, pero incluso en esas circunstancias Obito puede sentir las dudas del muchacho. Ramas negras surgen desde el cuerpo del falso Madara, las que se aferran como manos gigantes al cuerpo del rubio, lanzándolo a varios metros para permitir a su creador moverse nuevamente.

La sustancia negra de Zetsu cura rápidamente los brazos fracturados de Obito, mientras éste se levanta para confrontar al hijo de Minato y Kushina: _"No, Naruto, no eres un asesino. No eres tú quien me matará, no si yo no te orillo a ello. Pero, entonces… ¿quién lo hará? Creo que estoy a salvo; fuera de ti nadie puede igualarme. Ninguno de esos inútiles me sorprenderá nuevamente: ese golpe de suerte que me costó mi ojo verdadero no se repetirá. Pero no te preocupes, morirás antes de ver como elimino a tus amigos; es lo menos que puedo hacer para retribuir tu compasión."_

Naruto se levanta, frustrado. Hace aparecer su _Shirohime_ , con la que carga contra el líder de Akatsuki. Zetsu, hastiado con la torpe insistencia del muchacho, le sugiere a Obito un plan de acción, uno que era imposible de llevar a cabo mientras el manto de chakra azul lo protegía pero que ahora, con el chico en su estado más primitivo y accesible, podrá ejecutar y, seguramente, le dará la victoria.

Obito acepta.

El Maestro Sennin corre, llevando su wakizashi al frente, como si pretendiera usarla para matar a su enemigo. Obito se transporta al instante junto al chico. Sujeta su mano con el arma, usando su fuerza para torcerla y clavar la espada en el abdomen del rubio. Kurama se apresura en contener la herida.

Naruto se frena, sorprendido por el movimiento del enemigo. Obito le quita la espada, rompiendo el sello del _hiraishin_ que lleva adherida a su mango para luego lanzarla lejos. Aprovechando el shock del rubio por la herida recibida lo sujeta firmemente del cuello con sus dos manos, apretando sus dedos hasta que estos se clavan en la piel del chico mientras acerca su rostro al propio.

Zetsu, quien ahora controla el dojutsu supremo, canaliza el chakra de ambos Akatsuki por ese ojo, apuntando a la mente del Densetsu no Sennin y forzando su entrada a la psique del chico, incluso por sobre la protección de los dojutsus del muchacho. Con el enlace creado, usará el Rinne Sharingan para suprimir la mente del Maestro Sennin, dejándolo fuera de combate y facilitando así el colectar la energía de su bestia con colas.

* * *

Naruto abre sus ojos. Estaba encadenado, de rodillas en el suelo.

El lugar era idéntico a la anterior cárcel del nueve colas, antes de que Hinata le ayudara a cambiar su percepción de su prisionero y transformara ese espacio en un mejor lugar.

Todo eso era su oscuridad, su miedo, su rabia. El compendio de todo lo malo que habitaba en su corazón, reflejado en aquel espacio húmedo y maloliente que aparentemente era su propia prisión. Algo que simplemente no tenía sentido.

Hasta que lo vio materializarse.

Obito… no, Zetsu (llevando la imagen de su líder):

\- Veo que incluso con esta forma me reconoces, portador del Kyubi.

\- Así es: tu malicia te delata. Lo que no comprendo es cómo Obito te permitió controlar su mente.

\- No lo controlo, él me ayuda voluntariamente.

\- ¿Sabiendo lo que pretendes hacer?

\- Sí. Un clásico defecto Uchiha, esa confianza absurda que tienen en sus capacidades. Obito no ve a mi madre como una amenaza, y cree que podrá superarla (y a mi) con su nueva fuerza.

\- Entonces trabajas para él.

\- No es eso, solo lo ayudo. Mientras ese tonto mantiene tu cuerpo bajo control afuera, listo a recibir al zorro demonio cuando se manifieste, yo me encargo de ti… con ayuda del Rinne Sharingan, claro está.

\- No lograrás mantenerme atrapado mucho tiempo, Zetsu.

\- Te equivocas, tengo algo en mente que es perfecto para neutralizarte.

\- ¿Me matarás?

\- ¿Estando tan cerca de la victoria? No, Naruto. Hay formas mejores de controlarte, solo necesito… destruir tu mente. Luego, con la energía de esa bestia que cargas en nuestro poder, veremos si queda suficiente de ti como para valer la pena matarte. Sé que una parte de Obito te aprecia y quizás, cuando te vea acabado, trate de salvar tu vida, pero una vez acabe aquí contigo terminarás con tu mente tan destrozada que será más compasivo eliminarte por completo.

\- ¿Usarás el _Tsukuyomi_?

\- ¡Bravo! Veo que tu cercanía con ese mocoso Uchiha te ha permitido entender como funciona la cabeza de esos malditos.

\- Veo que tu "compañero" no correrá riesgos conmigo.

\- En realidad fue mi idea, aunque ese estúpido con quien comparto cuerpo está totalmente de acuerdo: tiene tanto miedo de morir nuevamente que ha decidido permitirme hacer ésto contigo.

El escenario cambia.

Naruto ya no tiene ni sus ropas ni está amarrado como antes, pero este nuevo lugar, iluminado por el sol y con el polvo siendo levantado por el viento, le aterra. El chico se encuentra tirado en el suelo, con su vista fija al piso y su cuerpo inmovilizado por varias estacas negras clavadas en varias partes de su cuerpo.

Sabe perfectamente lo que sucederá.

Tira con fuerza, tratando de que las estacas que le sujetan al suelo se suelten, pero resulta inútil. No quiere levantar la vista, y cierra los ojos para no ver. Pero las palabras llegan a sus oídos, y mientras una doncella le declara su amor a modo de despedida, él comienza a darse de cabezazos en el suelo, suplicando quedar inconsciente para no ver lo que inevitablemente sucederá.

Un golpe, el sonido de un cuerpo cayendo a tierra, el metal que pronto atravesará la delicada carne…

Una voz le habla desde la nada:

" _Vamos, Naruto. Abre tus ojos… ¿no querrás perderte el espectáculo, verdad? Si quieres, puedes intentar salvarla, o puedes seguir golpeando tu cabeza contra el suelo y dejar que tus sesos se desparramen manchando todo como la mierda que eres. No te preocupes, que siempre podrás intentarlo de nuevo, y de nuevo, y de nuevo, y de nuevo, y de nuevo…_

 _¡VAMOS, SEGURO QUE QUIERES AVERIGUAR CUANTAS FORMAS DIFERENTES EXISTEN PARA FALLAR Y DEJAR QUE ELLA MUERA POR TU CULPA, HIJO DE HAGOROMO!_

 _Ella es preciosa, y seguramente Pain se divertirá antes de acabar con su patética existencia. ¿No quieres ser testigo de aquello? Sé que te gustará. Quizás al principio sea repugnante, pero aprenderás a apreciar el detalle de esos senos expuestos, de la piel lustrosa cubierta de tierra y sangre, de SUS ASQUEROSAS TRIPAS TIRADAS POR TODAS PARTES! Estoy seguro que si se lo pides Pain te dará a probar su carne gustoso._

 _Ahora te dejaré solo, no pretendo arruinar tu diversión. Te aseguro que para cuando vivas la misma escena por centésima vez dejará de importarte. Aunque para ese entonces ni siquiera sabrás que estás encerrado en una ilusión… si es que aún conservas tu cordura."_

La presencia de Obito-Zetsu desaparece.

Un gemido de mujer. Esa debe ser la estaca asesina.

" _No es real, no es real, no es real…"_

Sonidos de golpes que caen sobre la carne, acompañados con nuevos gemidos, primero ahogados, luego que suenan con fuerza, como si ella suplicara no sufrir más. _Tsukuyomi_ parece saber que el muchacho no quiere dejarse llevar por la pesadilla y empeora las cosas, confiada en que sus sentimientos lo harán reaccionar.

Pero Naruto sabe que nada de eso está sucediendo. Que el sonido, el calor, el dolor de las estacas, esa sensación del cálido chakra de su amada no están allí, que ese que tortura a su doncella y a él con sufrimiento no es más que el producto de su miedo, que el Tsukuyomi extrae desde lo más profundo de su psique. El rubio cierra sus ojos con fuerza, apretando para no ver, mientras el dolor de esas estacas que tiene clavadas en su cuerpo le quema.

Algo salpica su rostro. Sus sentidos, agudizados con la presencia del Kyubi que parece querer brotar desde lo más profundo de su ser le dice lo que ha sido aquello: sangre… la misma sangre cuyo aroma tiene grabado, desde el momento en que tomó el preciado cuerpo en sus brazos y se la llevó, ese fatídico día, como si quisiera huir con lo único que le quedaba.

" _No es real, esto es mi mente, mi memoria. No debo sucumbir, no puedo sucumbir..."_

Trata de controlar la ilusión, de encausarla, pero es inútil. Los gritos de Hinata aún continúan: la pesadilla no cesará hasta que él haga su parte, hasta que la vea y trate de salvarla; el chico comprende: mientras se resista la tortura de la joven continuará, como si fuese su culpa cada golpe dado y cada gota de sangre derramada… es él quien con su necedad la está torturando…

" _¡ARGHHHH! ¡DEBO HACER ALGO!"_

Naruto comienza a forzar su cuerpo, siempre con sus ojos cerrados. Levanta sus brazos, ignorando el dolor supremo que siente a medida que milímetro a milímetro la estaca que clava sus manos al suelo pasa por entre sus palmas rotas. Respira agitado, apretando sus dientes mientras trata de no sentir como sus palmas se despedazan con sus esfuerzos; una marca carmesí se dibuja en el negro del metal, mientras la sangre escurre por el mismo hacia el suelo, formando un pequeño charco, mojando la tierra.

Grita su dolor para acallar las súplicas de su amor caído, queriendo ignorar su sufrimiento con ayuda del propio, mientras se esfuerza por silenciar a ese falso Kurama que dentro suyo le pide dejarlo salir para castigar al maldito que golpea sin cesar a la pequeña Hinata.

Un poco más… un poco más…

Un último grito, y el muchacho logra liberar sus manos. Las palmas agujereadas duelen, y la sangre cae desde los huecos. Sus dedos se sienten rígidos, así como sus brazos, como si el dolor de sus heridas le impidieran el movimiento. Naruto golpea sus extremidades superiores contra el suelo, repetidamente, a fin de hacerlas reaccionar.

Se mueven, finalmente se mueven.

Con esfuerzo son retiradas cada una de las estacas de su cuerpo, provocando una fuerte pulsada de dolor cuando finalmente salen. Sus heridas no cierran, y la sangre que se escapa por ellas lo debilita más y más. Pero la tortura a Hinata-chan no cesa, como si la pesadilla esperara que ahora que está libre trate de salvarla.

La chica aún vive, aunque sus gemidos se están apagando.

Hasta que los golpes cesan, finalmente.

Naruto, puesto en pie, mira donde debe estar el cadáver de la princesa Hyuga. Pero la chica aún respira; tan solo tiene su mirada fija en su amor, y espera. Su rostro ensangrentado, golpeado y roto no le ha quitado la serenidad, pero el miedo se ve en lo profundo de sus ojos.

Y Naruto levanta su mirada, buscando: Pain se aproxima con una pesada roca en sus manos, como si pretendiera aplastar la cabeza de su víctima. Avanza con lentitud, como si esperara una reacción del chico. Y el joven shinobi de Konoha sabe que no puede hacer nada, que su cuerpo apenas y logra moverse, que apenas dé un paso, que diga algo, esa piedra caerá y todo acabará.

" _Lo siento..."_

Naruto vuelve a cerrar sus ojos, mientras se concentra.

No tiene forma de salir de esa pesadilla ni de controlarla, pero aunque su conciencia esté atrapada allí su mente consciente también lo está: no puede liberarse, pero todavía puede hacer algo para ayudar a quien puede hacerlo.

Ignorando el dolor realiza tres sellos de manos, pero las mismas están tan lastimadas que no logra hacerlos bien. Repite el movimiento una, dos, tres, cuatro veces, consiguiéndolo a la quinta.

Cuando lo logra se concentra, como si reuniera en su cuerpo su chakra puro, sin trazos de ninguna otra energía. No sabe qué tan lejos puede estar, por lo que usará tanto chakra como sea posible para asegurar su movimiento.

Respira.

Escucha como Pain se detiene: ya debe estar sobre el cuerpo de Hinata, listo para rematarla.

Un, dos, tres pasos. Tal y como le enseñó Konan-sensei…

Naruto abre sus ojos, seguro de que lo ha logrado, solo para ver como el rostro de Hinata es ahora una masa informe bajo la dura piedra. Algo dentro de sí lo supera, sintiendo como el poder de un falso Kurama, que se ha esforzado por contener, se libera con furia, rompiendo su carne en el proceso.

La pesadilla se reinicia.

La oscuridad llena los cielos.

* * *

" _...Tan solo ten cuidado de lo que haces cuando estés ante él, ya que lo que hagas allí se replicará hacia el exterior en tu cuerpo…_

 _\- ¿Acaso me estaré moviendo mientras hago lo mismo dentro de mi mente?_

 _\- No, pero lo que hagas con tu chakra se proyectará en el mundo físico..."_

" _Todo jutsu que requiera el uso de un sello de manos no depende del tiempo en que se conserve dicho sello, pero sí requiere que el sello o algún equivalente se encuentre presente para su correcta terminación."_

"… _lo que hagas con tu chakra se proyectará en el mundo físico..."_

* * *

Obito puede ver como Zetsu lo ha conseguido, y con Naruto encerrado dentro de su propia mente, el Kyubi ha decidido salir a luchar en persona.

Los dojutsus del rubio han desaparecido y sobre los ojos azul y blanco del joven se evidencia un iris sobrepuesto, animal: son los ojos del Zorro Demonio, que en ausencia de su carcelero toma control del cuerpo del muchacho. Con Naruto pronto a ser doblegado por la pesadilla del Tsukuyomi, solo queda el biju para ofrecer resistencia.

El falso Madara llama al Gedo Mazo con su mente. La bestia gigante corre, evitando a los sapos que lo contenían lejos para colocarse a pocos metros detrás de su amo, esperando, sentado y con sus manos apoyadas en tierra.

Antes de que alguien pueda concurrir a ayudar al Maestro Sennin Obito adopta una táctica que mantendrá a todos lejos mientras colecta la energía que necesita de la bestia, una que no quiso usar por el gran desgaste que le significaba pero que ahora, con el inminente riesgo de morir si sus enemigos logran nuevamente darle alcance, opta por usar para terminar con todo sin peligro para si mismo.

El manto de chakra del nueve colas cubre el cuerpo de Naruto, protegiendo al muchacho de lo que en ese momento hace el enemigo para evitar la intrusión de cualquiera de aquellos que los rodean: el manto de chakra del propio Uchiha mayor se expande, abarcando decenas de metros alrededor antes de mutar en fuego impenetrable.

Pero no es un fuego normal, es chakra de las bestias con colas que consume lo vivo, similar a aquél que en muchas ocasiones cubrió al hijo de Minato y Kushina, que lo fortalecía pero lastimaba al mismo tiempo. Ahora el falso Madara usa ese mismo tipo de poder para protegerse mientras toma de su prisionero lo último que necesita, optando por usar el valioso chakra de los biju (que su cuerpo posee porque lo ha tomado al principio de la pelea, cuando retornó con su nuevo dojutsu) para terminar todo de una buena vez.

Sasuke es empujado hacia atrás por ese fuego. Raudo, el joven Uchiha invoca a Susanoo para tratar de pasar por esa barrera ígnea, pero el poder de ese obstáculo es tal que su coloso protector se deshace al tocar la creación del enemigo.

Los sapos escoltas del Maestro Sennin atacan con sus bolas de agua cargadas de chakra natural, pero las mismas solo avanzan unos pocos metros antes de disolverse por el poder de la barrera. Los cortes de chakra suiton de Chojuro, que éste dispara hasta quedar al límite de sus fuerzas, tampoco logran mayor avance.

Mientras el espadachín de Kiri corre para coger la odachi carmesí y usarla para intentar abrirse paso hasta el rubio, Sasuke se concentra, deshaciendo al Susanoo gigante y haciéndolo reaparecer en su forma de armadura corporal, forzando su chakra en el mismo para aumentar su resistencia hasta límites nunca antes alcanzados. El Susanoo armadura, usualmente semitransparente, se hace denso, oscureciendo y cubriendo cada porción de piel del pelinegro.

La barrera, que no obstruye totalmente la visión de los espectadores, les permite ver como el falso Madara ha conectado tanto su cuerpo como el de Naruto a la estatua gigante, seguramente para comenzar a extraer la fuerza del nueve colas.

Gamaren ordena cesar el fuego a sus compañeros mientras los organiza: _"¡Todos, concentren su chakra y preparen sus ataques más potentes! ¡Atacaremos en sucesión, todos al mismo punto! ¡Chojuro, tú atacarás al final! ¡Sasuke, debes estar listo para correr, te abriremos paso lo más que podamos; debes concentrarte en liberar su cuerpo de esas ataduras. Apenas lo hagas lo invocaremos de regreso al Monte Myoboku!"_

Todo el grupo se posiciona para comenzar la operación de rescate, mientras los sapos ven como el chakra del nueve colas comienza a pasar a la estatua demoníaca, cuyo último ojo cerrado comienza a abrirse.

Ya no hay tiempo.

La hermana de Koji concentra su chakra en la punta de su lanza, a fin de crear rápidamente su esfera de energía y lanzarla, iniciando los ataques sucesivos, pero algo sucede y todo el escenario cambia. Sasuke se percata y se lanza directamente contra la barrera de chakra quemante: debe alcanzar a su amigo antes de que sea demasiado tarde.

.

.

.

Obito, una vez tuvo al Gedo Mazo a sus espaldas, realizó su movimiento final.

Ignorando su propia integridad física, se conectó con su mokuton a la estatua demoníaca, proyectando desde su espalda un grupo de estacas que, salvando los casi diez metros que lo separaban del contenedor de las bestias con colas, se clavaron en el pecho de la misma. Las ramas elevaron al falso Madara, quien aún sujetaba del cuello el cuerpo de Naruto, ahora fuera de combate.

Mientras Kurama trataba infructuosamente de superar la influencia del Rinne Sharingan sobre él a fin de poder moverse y contraatacar, ve como tanto él como su enemigo se alzaban sobre el suelo, hasta quedar a la altura del grotesco rostro del Gedo Mazo.

De inmediato ramas que nacen en diferentes puntos de la enorme estatua cruzan el aire, traspasando todo el cuerpo de Obito y atravesándolo en diferentes puntos: brazos, piernas, torso y abdomen, pero sin lograr matarlo. Las ramas continúan su camino, clavándose en las extremidades del Maestro Sennin y enrollándose alrededor del mismo como si fueran fuertes amarras, inmovilizando todo su cuerpo.

Mientras el fuego de la barrera de chakra que los rodea consume lentamente la piel del Uchiha mayor, Kurama siente como la energía del Gedo Mazo, canalizada por esas ramas que lo atan y guiada por Obito-Zetsu a través de su propio cuerpo, lo llena, provocando que su chakra comience a desprenderse, separándose de Naruto como si fuese una bruma anaranjada. La boca de la estatua demoníaca se abre, lista para recibir en ella esa energía extraña, el chakra de la última bestia necesaria para provocar el renacimiento de su verdadera forma, el Jubi.

El zorro demonio se frustra, tratando de mover el cuerpo de su portador para poder liberarse, pero le resulta inútil. Las primeras trazas de su fuerza entran en el Gedo Mazo, reflejándose el avance del proceso de recolección de energía en el único ojo cerrado de la enorme estatua, el que lentamente comienza a abrirse.

Con su barrera manteniendo lejos a sus enemigos, Naruto perdido en la pesadilla del Tsukuyomi y Kurama incapaz de moverse, Obito-Zetsu sonríe: el triunfo, finalmente.

El falso Madara ve con su ojo supremo como el grupo de Naruto trata de coordinar un rescate imposible, mientras percibe como Kurama trata de darle alcance con su chakra, el que al tocar su piel se disgrega, absorbido por las mismas ramas de Mokuton que atraviesan su cuerpo, protegiéndolo así de cualquier ataque de chakra de la bestia.

Solo unos minutos más y todo habrá terminado.

Algo pasa. Algo dentro del cuerpo de Naruto.

Es un destello, el chakra del muchacho actuando, como si tratara de ejecutar algún jutsu, pero eso es algo imposible: el cuerpo del chico está inmóvil, y su mente más allá de cualquier posible interferencia.

Kurama también lo siente… y lo reconoce.

 _Hiraishin inverso._

Todo sucede en un instante.

Ante los ojos de Kurama se materializa un arma: el kunai de acero blanco, el que lleva aquel sello de transposición creado con la ayuda de esa mujer, Konan. La cinta azul que tiene amarrada parece querer consumirse dentro del fuego de la protección del falso Madara, pero el arma permanece intacta.

Y Kurama sabe lo que tiene que hacer.

Su enemigo está a menos de dos metros, e inmóvil como se encuentra solo hay una forma de lograrlo: al instante el zorro demonio crea un brazo, formado con su propio chakra, cuya mano sujeta el arma antes de que caiga al suelo. De inmediato el zorro ataca a su enemigo, apuntando directamente a ese ojo maldito que el miserable lleva en su frente. Obito-Zetsu, confiado en su protección, parece no alcanzar a reaccionar.

La punta acerada toca el globo ocular, presto a atravesar el Rinne Sharingan, pero el falso Madara logra sujetar la muñeca de ese brazo de chakra, absorviéndo su fuerza y tratando de evitar que el enemigo tenga éxito y lo apuñale. Desesperado, la bestia concentra todo su chakra disponible en esa extensión, a fin de evitar que el constante drenado de su energía termine desmoronando su última esperanza.

Un solo pensamiento llena la mente del último biju, uno que rememora sus derrotas pasadas.

Una palabra se hace presente en su mente, una que evoca su deseo de venganza, mientras Kurama pone todo su poder en ese golpe final:

.

.

.

.

.

" _Hinata-hime..."_

.

.

.

.

.

Los brazos de Obito caen, exánimes.

El kunai de acero blanco ha entrado limpiamente hasta su base, destruyendo el dojutsu supremo y penetrando el cerebro del Uchiha, matándolo instantáneamente. Pero el zorro demonio no retira el arma, sino que la gira sobre si misma, a fin de asegurar el golpe, dejando que la materia cerebral y la sangre escapen por la cuenca vacía del Rinne Sharingan destruido.

Y sin un sharingan al que ese miserable pueda acudir para usar nuevamente Izanagi el duelo está acabado.

Todo colapsa.

La barrera de chakra que los aislaba de todos comienza a desaparecer, disgregándose, mientras el Gedo Mazo se mueve frenético, como si sufriera, rompiendo las ramas que sujetaban el cuerpo de Naruto y destrozando carne y hueso de Obito con su fuerza antes de que las mismas revienten, ya sin sustento.

Ambos cuerpos humanos caen al suelo: Naruto en donde se encuentra; Obito, lanzado por la estatua demoníaca en su frenesí, a casi cien metros del mismo.

Kurama, todavía incapaz de mover a su portador, cubre su cuerpo con un manto de chakra, evidenciando sus nueve colas, con la esperanza de que el golpe con la dura roca no termine matando al muchacho.

Es Sasuke, que ha visto como todo colapsaba, quien gracias a la ayuda de su Susanoo armadura reforzado alcanza el cuerpo inerte de su amigo, atajándolo antes de que toque tierra. El biju hace desaparecer su manto de chakra para no lastimar con él al Uchiha, mientras el pelinegro deposita el cuerpo de rubio en el suelo, haciendo desaparecer su aura protectora para poder revisarlo.

Naruto no despierta.

Sasuke coloca su mano bajo la nariz de su ex-compañero de equipo: logra percibir su respiración, débil pero sostenida. Aparentemente solo está inconsciente. Más tranquilo, levanta la mirada para ver como Chojuro, quien se ha dirigido en dirección al otro, revisa el cuerpo del falso Madara; el asentimiento del de lentes, quien deja al enemigo allí tirado, le confirma al último Uchiha lo que sospechaba.

Ese maldito ha muerto, finalmente.

El espadachín de Kiri trota en dirección a donde se encuentra tirado el Maestro Sennin. Los sapos ya han llegado junto a su invocador. Mientras se aproxima al grupo logra distinguir en el suelo el arma asesina, el kunai de acero blanco; Chojuro lo recoge con cuidado, a fin de llevarlo de regreso a su dueño.

El Gedo Mazo, sin un vínculo que lo mantenga invocado, adopta su posición de espera, regenerando sus cadenas y solidificándose. Todo el grupo ve como la enorme estatua desaparece del campo de batalla. Sasuke respira aliviado por lo que ha logrado ver antes de que esa cosa desapareciera: el noveno ojo de la enorme bestia continúa cerrado, por lo que es evidente que lo sea que haya logrado hacer Obito antes de caer no ha sido suficiente para liberar a la bestia y completarla.

* * *

 _Un prado, verde, cubierto de delicadas flores amarillas, pequeñas._

 _El sol, en todo lo alto, brilla con fuerza, cálido y reconfortante._

 _Una suave brisa mueve el delicado pelo de quien le sostiene._

 _Obito está recostado de espaldas, en el suelo, con su antiguo uniforme shinobi. Su cabeza apoyada en el regazo de una joven, quien se entretiene acariciando delicadamente su negra cabellera. El brillo del sol le impide ver el rostro de quien le cobija, con un cuidado y dulzura que no recordaba._

 _Pero él sabe quien es ella._

 _Se siente extraño. Sus dos ojos están presentes, y su cuerpo es más pequeño de lo que recordaba. Trata de activar su sharingan, pero ella toca su mejilla, mientras le dice: "Estamos solos, Obito-kun. No es necesario que hagas eso"._

 _Ella acerca su rostro: Rin se ve tan preciosa como la recuerda. Le sonríe._

 _Él no puede devolverle la sonrisa. El peso de su culpa le aprieta el pecho, y aunque le gusta ese lugar siente que no lo merece. Pero tampoco quiere llorar; no desea actuar como cuando no era más que el inútil compañero de ambos, su amigo y su enamorado secreto._

 _Pero es ella quien llora, apretando sus ojos para tratar de frenar su propio llanto, mientras su sonrisa, ahora tan solo una mueca, lucha por permanecer allí:_

 _\- Te esperé por tanto tiempo…_

 _\- Lo siento._

 _\- Cuando morí el único consuelo que tuve fue el saber que te vería de nuevo, pero tú no estabas. Por más que busqué no pude hallarte. Escuché cosas terribles, pero todavía quería verte, saber que estabas bien, que no me culpabas por lo sucedido… Tardaste tanto, Obito._

 _\- Creí que podía arreglar las cosas pero me perdí en el camino. Ahora solo hay un lugar para mi, y tú… no deberías haberme esperado, no lo valgo._

 _\- No digas eso… yo siempre te he…_

 _Obito alza su mano, cubriendo la boca de su amiga: diga lo que diga le hará daño, y no desea irse al infierno con esa respuesta. Su arrepentimiento por fracasar es demasiado para añadir más a su pesada carga. El chico pasa su pulgar por las marcas que la chica lleva en sus mejillas, acariciando el contorno de su rostro mientras dice:_

 _\- Eres perfecta. Siempre lo fuiste, Rin. Lamento no haberlo dicho nunca._

 _\- No necesitabas decir algo así… siempre supe cómo me veías. Es solo que tenía miedo: siempre fue más fácil tratar con Kakashi; con él sabía que nunca lograría nada, y era lindo jugar a la ilusión._

 _\- Fui un cobarde._

 _\- Ambos lo fuimos, amigo mío._

 _\- Ya no nos veremos nunca más, ¿verdad?_

 _\- No pierdas la esperanza. Yo nunca la perdí… si quieres, puedo esperar un poco más._

 _\- No, ya no habrán más oportunidades. Me equivoqué y tengo que pagar por ello._

 _\- Tú no sabías…_

 _\- (interrumpiendo) Siempre lo supe. Me convencí de que no estarías allí: fui egoísta, Rin-chan. Pero tú eres buena, y me olvidarás… todos me olvidarán._

 _\- ¿Cómo podría olvidarte? Seguramente Kakashi-kun y Minato-sensei tampoco podrán olvidarte._

 _\- Soy malo, ¿porqué quieres consolarme?_

 _\- Por que me equivoqué, por que solo cuando fue demasiado tarde pude comprender._

 _\- Déjame ir, no sea que las sombras te lleven conmigo: nunca me perdonaría eso._

 _\- ¿Tienes algún deseo?_

 _\- Un beso, de esos que me darías si aún fuéramos amigos._

 _\- Todavía lo somos._

 _\- No, Rin-chan… nunca podremos volver a serlo, porque te amo… siempre te he amado…_

 _Obito cierra sus ojos, esperando, convencido de que cuando aquello pase todo acabará. Se siente temeroso, pero está consciente de que todo eso no es más que un sueño, el estertor final de su vida, una ilusión que su propia mente le regala para prepararlo antes de la oscuridad de su eterna condena._

 _Siente los labios de su amiga, no en su frente, ni en su mejilla, sino sobre los propios. Ella no parece querer separarse y aprieta con fuerza, tratando de disimular su temblorosa faz._

 _Es el chico quien coloca su mano sobre el pecho de la chica, apartándola. Sin abrir sus ojos, se despide:_

 _\- Adiós, Rin. No me arrepiento de lo que siento. Deseo que seas feliz._

 _\- No, Obito-kun. No adiós, sino hasta pronto…_

 _El cuerpo del joven Uchiha de desvanece en pequeñas partículas oscuras, que son llevadas por la brisa. La chica, nuevamente sola, eleva su mirada al cielo, mientras una súplica silente se escurre entre sus labios. Su cuerpo brilla antes de desaparecer, provocando que todo ese entorno se difumine, desapareciendo en la oscuridad del vacío del más allá._

* * *

" _¡MALDITO, ME HAS ARREBATADO TODO!"_

Ese profundo grito hizo que todo el grupo reaccionara. La sorpresa en sus rostros dio paso rápidamente al asco: el cadáver del falso Madara, el que todavía mostraba en él las heridas hechas tanto por el kunai asesino como por el Gedo Mazo, se levantó dificultosamente, con ayuda de una extraña sustancia negra que a duras penas podía mover ese cuerpo maltrecho.

Los ojos del cadáver andante mutaron a un color dorado, lo que evidenció al responsable de aquello. Sasuke pudo ver nuevamente a su enemigo, uno que creyó muerto junto con su amo pero que aparentemente aún se sostenía.

El líder Uchiha no pudo evitar sonreír: Kami era generoso y le concedía la oportunidad de vengar en ese miserable la pérdida de su amigo Jugo.

Zetsu negro, sabiéndose perdido, echó a correr en dirección al todavía derribado Maestro Sennin con un claro propósito en su mente: ocuparía el cuerpo de su enemigo o lo mataría en el intento, sirviéndose de los restos de Obito para proteger su débil existencia, imposibilitado como estaba en su presente estado de separarse de aquél por sus propios medios.

Pero Zetsu solo pudo dar tres pasos cuando se vio rodeado de cuatro clones de sombras del jounin pelinegro de Konoha, quienes se permitieron atacar con sus espadas negras al enemigo, a sabiendas que cada corte y estocada provocaba dolor en su blanco. Cuando quince segundos después se sintieron satisfechos los cuatro juntos derribaron al maldito, colocándolo boca arriba y sujetándolo de sus extremidades, mientras el Uchiha real llegaba con su puño derecho cargado de chakra raiton, el que sin contemplaciones enterró en el pecho del último Akatsuki, descargando todo su poder en aquél y generando con su ataque decenas de estacas eléctricas que, emergiendo desde el interior de Zetsu, lo fijaron al suelo y salieron por encima de él.

El resto del grupo de Naruto se quedó viendo la escena, que transcurrió demasiado rápido para pretender intervenir (excepto por Chojuro, quien había optado por moverse junto al inconsciente rubio para cubrirlo a sabiendas que el tal Sasuke era capaz por si solo de detener a esa "cosa"). Los sapos no pueden evitar sorprenderse por el rostro de placer que evidencia al muchacho pelinegro mientras camina tranquilo en dirección al espadachín de Kiri, haciendo el sello necesario para deshacer sus Kage Bunshin, confiando en que sus lanzas eléctricas mantendrán a su presa quieta allí donde se encuentra.

Un grito se oye, mientras el inmovilizado Zetsu reta al hermano de Itachi a usar su fuego en él y terminar así con su tortura. Sasuke lo ignora y se dirige hacia donde se encuentran sus compañeros humanos, intuyendo de que cualquier método que use destruirá el cuerpo humano que ese maldito ocupa pero, a la vez, aquél permanecería incólume y podría escapar.

Cualquier método de destrucción será inútil en contra del parásito negro, excepto…

\- (el pelinegro se dirige al de lentes) Préstame un poco esa odachi.

\- Tómala, pero no entiendo para qué la quieres.

\- Esa cosa que controla el cuerpo del falso Madara es… extraña, y solo conozco una forma de destruirla con seguridad. Algo que me mostró un amigo.

\- ¿Vas a absorber su chakra? Eso funciona para los revividos con el Edo Tensei, pero no creo que esa cosa lo sea.

\- Todo lo contrario, le daré todo el chakra que pudiera desear, pero (y el pelinegro mira a los sapos gigantes) no le servirá de nada. Será satisfactorio ver la sorpresa en su rostro.

\- Estás disfrutando todo esto, ¿verdad?

\- Como no te imaginas.

Sasuke camina los metros que separan a su amigo y a su oficioso protector del lugar en que éste último ha dejado enterrada la enorme katana carmesí. Una vez con ella en sus manos se dirige a donde los sapos esperan, pidiéndoles que cada uno de ellos toque la espada con sus manos y vuelque en ella todo el chakra natural que posean en sus cuerpos.

Los sapos acceden, y mientras uno por uno hacen lo pedido por el shinobi de Konoha Sasuke nota como la espada comienza a brillar, primero de manera tenue, luego con más y más fuerza. Koji, el último en prestar su fuerza para lo que sea que pretende hacer el joven, le pregunta: _"¿Ésto acabará con ese miserable, verdad?"_ ; Sasuke solo le responde una vez la transferencia de chakra termina, y mientras la odachi carmesí vibra levemente, le habla a Kenshin: _"Te sugiero que te acerques y veas bien lo que haré. Tú dices que harías lo que sea para castigar a quienes hieren a tus amigos; pues bien, ésto es lo que yo le hago a los que lastiman a los míos"_.

.

.

.

Zetsu negro ve como Uchiha Sasuke se coloca a su lado, con la larga Katana carmesí sujeta en su mano izquierda. El pelinegro pregunta:

\- ¿Cuánto crees que será justo?

\- Libérame o mátame, pero no juegues conmigo.

\- Soy el líder del Clan Uchiha por lo que debo ser justo al aplicar el castigo.

\- No te entiendo, estúpido… mala copia de Itachi.

\- ¿Diez, cien? No, mil es una cifra apropiada. Sí, creo que puedo hacerlo.

\- ¡CUANDO SEA LIBRE TE CAZARÉ Y USARÉ TU CUERPO PARA DESTRUIRLOS A TODOS!

\- No sé si hay un "alma" allí dentro o si solo eres una cosa rara por lo que no puedo matarte sin más, no sin que pagues antes por lo que has hecho con sufrimiento, Zetsu.

\- … _Tsukuyomi_.

\- Sí. Pero relájate, no soy como mi hermano y no pretendo excederme por el simple placer de torturarte. Solo estarás allí, en tu pesadilla, el tiempo justo. Así, si llegas al infierno, podrás decirle a todos que el Señor de los Uchiha es alguien magnánimo y que es capaz de renunciar a su venganza en aras a hacer verdadera justicia.

\- Y pretendes torturarme por mil días.

\- Años, no días, Zetsu. Tus delitos no merecen menos que eso… y creo que soy demasiado generoso.

\- ¡TÚ NO…!

Las palabras del prisionero son detenidas en seco por la acción del Mangekyo Sharingan, que aparece rápidamente en los ojos de Sasuke. Dentro de la mente del ser oscuro un sueño se materializa:

 _Zetsu está libre, con su cuerpo aún incompleto, solitario. Ha logrado finalmente completar su tarea de mil años, logrando derrotar a sus enemigos y liberar el sello que aprisiona a su creadora._

 _Espera su recompensa._

 _En medio de la noche, con el Tsukuyomi Infinito reflejado sobre la prisión del Gedo Mazo en los cielos y de fondo las ramas del árbol del chakra que se extiende hacia todas direcciones, capturando en sus incontables ramas a los millones que forman la humanidad, camina a su encuentro su madre, Otsutsuki Kaguya. La diosa conejo muestra un rostro apacible, y extiende su brazo para tocar el cuerpo humanoide de Zetsu negro. Una cálida mano toca su frente, y el enorme poder de la diosa se deposita sobre la sustancia del fiel sirviente, mutándolo y completando su existencia, su carne y sangre. Finalmente un ser completo, tal y como sus hermanos, destinado a reinar al lado de la única que ha amado._

 _Porque ha sido creado por y para ella. La meta de su existencia… su felicidad, su victoria._

 _Su madre ha completado su creación, dándole una verdadera forma corpórea._

 _El sirviente elevado al nivel de hijo; la herramienta hecha carne._

 _Pero la nueva alegría del renacido Zetsu cesa cuando ve el rostro de su madre: hay decepción en sus ojos, como si aquello que ha creado con su enorme fuerza no fuese lo deseado. Ella, con todo su poder, ha sido incapaz de lograr completar su propio deseo._

 _El más fiel hijo trata de hablar, de consolar a su madre. Desea que ella sepa que él no está decepcionado, que el solo estar allí, junto a ella, le es suficiente._

 _Pero Kaguya no le deja decir palabra, y es la voz de la diosa blanca la única que se escucha en la vaciedad de aquél lugar…_

" _Humano… al igual que sus hermanos..."_

 _El rostro de su madre muta, y el rojo turba la pureza de sus ojos blancos. La ira se hace evidente en el rostro de la Otsutsuki, junto con una sed de sangre que resulta abrumadora para el corpóreo Zetsu._

 _La diosa abre su boca en un alarido bestial, y la vista de los afilados dientes le revelan la terrible verdad al último de los descendientes de Kaguya._

 _El miedo embarga al solitario hijo, quien ahora es capaz de ver al mismo demonio que hace mil años vieron sus hermanos._

 _Antes de que pueda hacer nada Kaguya, sedienta de venganza, se arroja sobre el desnudo Zetsu, mordiendo su cuello repetidamente hasta que la piel es rota y la carne se rompe como trozos informes que su madre degusta con delicadeza, satisfecha. Zetsu trata de murmurar el nombre de su madre a modo de súplica, pero ella cubre sus labios con su mano, mientras acaricia el cabello de su hijo predilecto y le dice con dulzura: "Ahora volverás a ser parte de mi y te crearé de nuevo. Esta vez serás perfecto, pequeño". La diosa hace crecer garras grotescas en su mano libre, con las que rompe los glóbulos oculares de su criatura a fin de que no vea lo que hará._

 _Pero Zetsu no ha muerto, y el sonido, el tacto y el dolor que siente son suficientes para hacerle comprender y sentir como sus huesos son rotos, su carne y sus vísceras son arrancadas y devoradas, como su piel es desecha._

 _Son horas las que dura aquél macabro festín._

 _Zetsu, que ha muerto a la mitad del mismo, siente como su esencia duerme ahora en la oscuridad que es la mente de su madre. Una luz lo llama, y siente como el vacío adquiere nuevamente forma; puede nuevamente ver, oler, respirar._

 _Ya ha amanecido, y la imagen de su madre, con su manos, ropas y rostro sucios con la primera sangre de su hijo le recibe. Él recuerda todo el dolor, el miedo, pero eso ya es el pasado, y seguramente con esta nueva forma satisfará los deseos de su creadora._

 _Su madre. Y desea hablarle, darle a entender que no la culpa por su odio pasado, que le perdona._

 _Pero Kaguya no le deja decir palabra, y es la voz de la diosa blanca la única que se escucha en la vaciedad de aquél lugar…_

" _Humano… al igual que sus hermanos..."_

 _El rostro de su madre muta, y el rojo turba la pureza de sus ojos blancos…_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Dos segundos pasan y los gritos de Zetsu comienzan; son alaridos de dolor, que se suceden uno detrás de otro, mientras el cadáver de Obito se agita frenético, como si presionara por liberarse de las estacas eléctricas que le inmovilizan, pero resulta inútil.

Al minuto y aburrido de escuchar los lamentos de su presa Sasuke libera su chokuto con su mano derecha y corta la garganta de su víctima, a fin de que el ruido cese. El maltrecho cuerpo de Obito convulsiona por dos minutos más hasta que se queda finalmente quieto.

Sasuke cesa su técnica, a sabiendas que la mente del parásito ya no existe y, de un solo movimiento, entierra la odachi carmesí en el pecho del cadáver de Obito. La energía almacenada en la katana de cristal y acero se descarga sobre Zetsu negro, cuya sustancia reacciona a todo ese chakra natural, contaminándose y expandiéndose, rompiendo el cuerpo muerto que ocupaba y creciendo grotescamente, como si se inflara, para luego mutar toda su sustancia negra en una materia calcárea, que crece y se endurece, hasta que llega el punto en que el crecimiento se detiene.

El cuerpo de Obito ya no existe, y los trozos de carne del mismo se encuentran seccionados alrededor de la masa informe que se supone son los restos de Zetsu negro. Sasuke observa con su Mangekyo Sharingan los despojos calcáreos de su enemigo: nada, no hay rastro del chakra del parásito; concluye que el miserable finalmente ha muerto, tal y como su mitad cuando Jugo se lo llevó, sacrificándose. Retira la odachi carmesí del montículo sólido, el que se desmorona cuando el Uchiha realiza ese movimiento.

Mientras caminaba en dirección a quien suponía era el propietario de esa odachi, Gamakishi le pregunta al joven jounin, curioso: _"¿Conseguiste lo que querías allí, pelinegro?"_ ; Sasuke, sin voltear a mirarle ni detenerse, le responde: _"No… el maldito se rindió cuando apenas habían transcurrido trescientos años… pensé que resistiría más"_. Confundido por su respuesta, el primogénito de Gamabunta se para en frente del shinobi de Konoha, colocando su enorme palma para que éste se detenga y le explique aquello.

Una vez dicho todo, el sapo anaranjado lo cuestiona:

\- ¿Y lo tuviste así, viviendo en apenas tres minutos todos esos años en su cabeza?

\- No precisamente. El Tsukuyomi está más allá del tiempo, y esos años podían haber transcurrido en un segundo en el mundo real si yo no hubiese intervenido.

\- Y entonces, ¿acaso querías escucharlo gritar? Eso es sádico.

\- Mi culpa: quería asegurarme que estaba sufriendo dentro de mi ilusión y entraba cada tanto dentro de su cabeza para verle. Eso terminó alargando todo y provocando que ustedes vieran parte de su sufrimiento; lamento que haya sido incómodo.

\- Realmente eres raro, muchacho.

\- Mantén lo que te dije en secreto para Naruto. Ya tengo suficientes problemas con su biju y su desconfianza hacia mi persona como para que éste se entere de que tengo una habilidad capaz de destruirlos.

\- Está bien.

El Uchiha agradece con un pequeño gesto para luego continuar su camino, mientras piensa que en realidad el concepto que tiene de su hermano Itachi no era el correcto, y quizás su aniki era mucho más compasivo que él mismo.

* * *

Chojuro, ya más relajado, recibe la espada de manos de su compañero de combate. Sasuke se sienta junto a Naruto, aún inconsciente, y le sugiere a los anfibios gigantes comunicarse con la pareja de ancianos maestros sapos para que sean ellos quienes revisen al rubio.

La pareja de sapos se aparece allí, invocada desde el Monte Myoboku, mientras decenas de sapos del grupo de contingencia, junto con sus líderes, han llegado corriendo al desolado llano para asistir al victorioso equipo.

Fukasaku y Shima dan su diagnóstico: Naruto duerme. Sasuke sugiere dejarlo así, a lo que los sapos acceden, mientras la anciana cree ver una sonrisa y un ligero sonrojo en el rostro del chico, quien seguramente sueña con algo agradable.

Así, mientras varios escuadrones de sapos se distribuyen alrededor del otrora campo de batalla para destruir los pocos restos de los enemigos que aún persisten tirados en el mismo, Gamatatsu y Gamakishi encienden una hoguera con la poca madera que encuentran en los alrededores, más allá del área devastada por la batalla.

El anciano maestro sapo le ofrece a Chojuro su asistencia para llevarlo hasta Kirigakure, pero el espadachín rechaza el ofrecimiento: desea conversar con Naruto una vez despierte, para luego retornar a su hogar por sus propios medios, por lo que se limita a enviar un recado a su esposa en la Niebla a través de los hermanos Dokugama, pidiéndole paciencia en tanto termina con su deber para con el Maestro Sennin.

Shima cubre al rubio con una manta, mientras Sasuke se quita una capa facilitada por Togo-gama y la coloca enrollada bajo la cabeza de su amigo, a modo de cabecera. Los ronquidos del heredero de Rikudo Sennin son el único sonido que se escucha en los alrededores del pelotón que cena allí, en el mismo lugar donde hace menos de media hora sangraron y sufrieron.

Mientras todos comen en silencio la ración de arroz, insectos y algas traídos desde Myobokuzan, superados por su propio agotamiento (algunos con menos apetito que otros), Gamaren, en su forma reducida, se aproxima al costado de su durmiente invocador, recordando lo temores que había padecido en presencia del ahora desaparecido Gedo Mazo, todos relacionados con su ahora durmiente amigo humano…

 _La líder del equipo de sapos escoltas del Maestro Sennin había tenido una pequeña crisis personal ante la aparición de la gigantesca estatua demoníaca del camino exterior, los despojos del Jubi que eran la prisión de las bestias con colas capturadas por Akatsuki. Afortunadamente sus compañeros batracios asumieron que su actitud primera ante la aparición se debía al miedo (miedo que ellos también compartían), y en realidad había razón en sus juicios._

 _Pero el miedo que el Gedo Mazo despertaba en Gamaren no se relacionaba al peligro que esa cosa pudiera representar para ellos, sino en la inevitable asociación que hacía entre la imagen que la estatua evocaba y el joven Gama-sennin._

 _Es que esa cosa gigante de madera era simplemente grotesca, como si de un humano deforme y sin piel se tratara, lo que sumado a la propia malicia y oscuridad que emanaba el chakra que emitía ese ser de muchos ojos evocaba en ella un temor que nunca le confesaría a nadie: la caída de Naruto._

 _Ella, mucho más sensible que sus compañeros batracios, era capaz de percibir los sentimientos negativos que dentro del rubio vivían y parecían crecer con cada batalla o encuentro siniestro. No podía decir que conociera del todo la naturaleza humana, pero era capaz de sentir cada vaivén que la mente y el corazón del Maestro Sennin sufría al ver la muerte, la traición, la sed de sangre, la miseria, como si esas sensaciones oscuras fuesen de alguna forma atractivas para una parte de su amigo humano y, de alguna manera, lo contaminaran._

 _Todavía recordaba lo que había percibido cuando lo había abrazado en la Hierba, cuando la muerte de ese viejo shinobi pareció quebrarlo. Allí, la llegada imprevista del ejército enemigo había apartado la frágil mente del rubio de ese suceso, salvándolo. La segunda vez había ocurrido luego de la invasión de Akatsuki, cuando lo vio caminando junto a Fuka-sama en Myobokuzan: había desaparecido de la vista de todos por más de una hora, y al retornar traía la mirada perdida, ignorante de las palabras de apoyo de los sapos y reaccionando apenas a la gratitud de los humanos allí albergados._

 _Era como si el joven estuviese en el borde del abismo de su propia tristeza, y necesitara con desesperación ser sujetado para no dejarse caer. Y esa cosa grotesca, símil de un hombre caído en el averno, que gemía y gritaba como si sufriera la pérdida de su propia alma, evocaba en ella la imagen de un Naruto caído, vencido y débil, rendido a su propio dolor._

 _Antes de la batalla había buscado el consejo del Gamamaru-ojiji, creyendo que sus temores eran exagerados, pero el Gran Sapo Sabio simplemente había cerrado sus ojos, como si pensara si era correcto hablar de ello, para luego decirle: "Nuestro amigo es incapaz de luchar contra lo que siente. La única forma en que pueda superar lo que lo tortura es completar sus metas, bien o mal, ya que ellas son la representación de sus demonios internos, demonios que solo dejará atrás cuando los doblegue o comprenda que están más allá de sus fuerzas y debe seguir su camino conviviendo con ellos, como todos. Lo único que podemos hacer es apoyarlo en su camino hasta que complete su jornada o bien encuentre algo con qué llenar un vacío que siempre ha tenido y que el Maestro Sennin piensa que el batallar con esos demonios le permitirá llenar. Cuídalo, pero ten presente lo siguiente: vencer o rendirse no le dará felicidad, pero lo librará del peso que ahora lo está hundiendo en las sombras; cuando eso pase de él dependerá salir a la superficie o permanecer allí, conviviendo con la oscuridad". Gamaren, preocupada por el pesimismo que percibía en el juicio del anciano, preguntó: "¿Es posible ayudarle?"; el sapo milenario respondió: "Cuando su propia luz le tienda la mano su espíritu podrá ser salvado, si así lo desea. Tan solo debemos procurar que no olvide que así como en el mundo hay sombras también hay luz, de tal manera que cuando ese momento llegue él sea capaz de reconocerla y aferrarse a ella"._

La pequeña sapa, ahora de apenas medio metro de alto, besa la frente del guerrero que descansa, mientras le agradece sus esfuerzos gracias a los cuales ese día no ha muerto nadie más: un milagro que esa mañana parecía imposible pero que ahora, con la luna llena iluminando el destruido páramo, es una certeza.

Una verdadera y completa victoria. Finalmente.

Naruto, aunque no lo entienda todavía, debe comprender el verdadero valor de lo que ha logrado y el cómo solo alguien verdaderamente único podía lograrlo. Y serán ellos, todos aquellos que viven, luchan y crecen alrededor del símbolo que es el _Densetsu no Sennin_ quienes le ayudaran a entender que no basta con ganar, sino que puede y debe recoger los frutos de sus sacrificios y así, al final de todo, lograr alcanzar su propia felicidad.

* * *

\- Debería ir a su encuentro, taicho.

\- No, no tengo nada que hacer allí, Shino.

\- Sus ojos dicen otra cosa.

\- Es solo… nostalgia. Y alegría.

\- Comprendo, siento algo parecido.

Y así, mientras la joven de ojos jade permanecía con su vista fija en el grupo donde suponía se encontraban sus ex-compañeros del equipo siete, el shinobi de los insectos se alejó, a fin de reunirse con el resto del escuadrón.

Sakura sintió que sus ojos se humedecían. Incómoda consigo misma, los secó rápidamente, mientras se giraba para darle las espaldas a todos esos que seguramente celebraban por lo logrado, mientras se decía a si misma: _"Te salvaste esta vez, Sasuke-kun"_.

La mayoría de los sapos del grupo de contención hacia ya diez minutos se habían retirado, pero extrañamente ninguno de los grupos humanos que habían llegado a la periferia de la zona de la batalla se habían movido. Era como si todos quisieran correr al encuentro de los héroes de esa jornada, pero algún sentimiento extraño los mantuviera allí, esperando, como si algo les hiciera sentir indignos de interrumpir a quienes habían logrado lo que antes de ese día parecía poco menos que imposible.

Y la pelirrosa lo comprendió: en realidad eran extraños en una fiesta ajena, que nada tenían que hacer allí, como si nunca hubiesen sido necesarios. Era algo incómodo de aceptar, por lo que la chunnin solo atinó a ver su puño, mientras pensaba: _"Al menos pude darle un buen golpe a ese miserable"_.

En eso, y antes de que llegue con el resto de su escuadrón, el líder Nara se adelanta para preguntarle algo importante:

\- ¿Le informará a Hokage-sama las buenas noticias?

\- No, le dejaremos eso a los sapos. Creo que se merecen ese honor.

\- ¿Nos vamos?

\- Si, pero… creo que mandaré unas órdenes, aunque no sé si tengo la autoridad para ello.

\- Usted representa al Hokage, es lo que esa cinta en su brazo significa.

\- Pero la misión y todo lo que implicaba terminó cuando Madara cayó.

\- Yo no pretendo decirle eso a nadie.

\- Gracias, Shikaku-dono.

\- ¿Y cuál sería ese mensaje? Kitaro puede enviarlos rápidamente: ese es otro de los beneficios de las bestias de tinta.

\- Hay que escribir a las divisiones de Gai-san e Inoichi-dono, a Fu-san en las Olas y a Tanato-san en el Viento.

\- Cierto, mi hijo sigue en Iwa… ¿y cuál sería el mensaje?

\- "Es hora de volver a casa".


	67. Chapter 67

" _Otra vez me quedé dormido… Kurama me va a matar si es que al final ha debido encargarse de esos dos él solo. Ojalá Sasuke y los demás hayan logrado terminar todo por si mismos"_

El espacio blanco donde Uzumaki Namikase Naruto se encontraba era algo que ya conocía, desde aquella vez en que se encontró allí con esa preciosura desnuda que terminó siendo más que el extraño sueño que pensó era originalmente.

El chico respiro profundo, negándose a levantarse del tibio y vacío suelo en que se encontraba su cuerpo tirado. A pesar de ser eso su mente se sentía agotado, por lo que seguramente el encontrarse en aquél agradable lugar era la forma en que su subconsciente lo dejaba irse, adoptando una actitud calmada y relajada que contrastaba sobremanera con lo tenso que se había sentido los últimos días (por no decir meses).

Para ese entonces sabía que todo, o al menos lo más difícil, ya estaba hecho. Recordaba perfectamente el kunai de acero blanco penetrando ese extraño ojo de Obito y alcanzando su cerebro, y ya sin un sharingan al que el enemigo pudiera recurrir significaba que su tarea había sido completada, no de la manera que le hubiese gustado pero si de una forma ya infalible: aunque hubiese sobrevivido a una herida de tal magnitud, sin el Rinne Sharingan ni su ojo original el falso Madara no era rival ni para Sasuke ni para Chojuro. La misma caída de su enemigo -y del Tsukuyomi con él- le había permitido ver esa última escena como un destello antes de sucumbir por su propio agotamiento.

La batalla había sido ganada. Y no precisamente por él.

Esa no era una idea que le molestara, a decir verdad. El tener la gloria de ser quien acabara con la vida de quien atormentaba a todos los que habitaban las naciones elementales no era algo a lo que aspirara. Además, estaba el hecho de todo aquello que habían compartido en la mente de Naruto, quien no podía evitar ver a Uchiha Obito (o al menos a una parte de él) como la víctima de las maquinaciones de dos seres mucho más sombríos y ambiciosos que él, quienes se habían aprovechado de sus sentimientos para encausarlo en la senda que terminó perdiéndolo.

Tal y como sucedió en sus inicios con su amigo Sasuke. Y mientras el último Uchiha lo tuvo a él para salvarlo de su propia oscuridad, Obito no había tenido a nadie, llegando así al punto de no retorno que significó el ataque a Konoha el día de su nacimiento.

Pero al menos eso ya no era su problema y Kurama había tenido su compensación, por lo que no podría reclamarle el cómo había resultado todo al final. Naruto esperaba que aquello sirviera para darle algo más de paciencia a su compañero de habitación -su cuerpo- respecto de sus otras metas compartidas: el rubio no quería que se cobrara literalmente todo aquello que había aceptado para con el zorro cuando, presionado por los sucesos en Iwa, le habría prácticamente jurado subordinación absoluta al nueve colas. No deseaba, o más bien temía, quedar a merced de las ideas que pudiera tener su prisionero para con él.

Un cambio de roles era lo que menos quería, no cuando la otra parte era un ser milenario con el conocimiento de generaciones en él (y, por lo mismo, con una imaginación mucho más grande que la suya).

.

.

.

El suave perfume de su musa peliazul seguía allí. Todavía era capaz de recordarlo, y es que era un estímulo tan… delicioso, que le provocaba una paz y una plenitud única, mayor incluso que un ramen de cerdo recién servido por el viejo Teuchi luego de un largo y angustioso ayuno del mismo, de cuando salía en misión con sus compañeros del Equipo siete y se ausentaba por días de Konoha.

Aquello era mil veces mejor. Era algo que supo desde la primera vez que estuvo allí, cuando no tenía conciencia de lo que esa sensación representaba y, tan solo dejándose llevar por el placer que dicho lugar provocaba en sus sentidos, había decidido permanecer así, con aquella esencia que le hacía querer quedarse allí, lejos del mundo exterior (en donde solo había sufrimiento, pérdida y muerte). O al menos así fue hasta que Hinata-chan se le apareció para hacerlo reaccionar, en lo que sería el primero de muchos encuentros que lo terminarían condenando a un amor que, en cierta manera, siempre se negó a ver pero que allí, en su cabeza, lejos de todos, pudo experimentar con total libertad, más allá de las barreras que representaban su propia condición y lo que ella, Hyuga Hinata, representaba para su familia, su clan y su aldea.

Pero ahora, sin su musa peliazul impulsándolo a salir de allí, podía simplemente dejar pasar el tiempo. Se lo había ganado, eso era seguro, y nada ni nadie lo haría abandonar aquella placidez duramente merecida. Al menos no hasta que se sintiera totalmente restaurado, tanto física como mentalmente.

De allí que simplemente ignoró la voz de lo que suponía era un hombre mayor que le hablaba, a fin de que abriera sus ojos y se levantara del suelo de aquél espacio blanco perfumado:

\- ¡Vamos, arriba, que no tengo mucho tiempo!

\- …

\- ¡Arriba, Uzumaki Naruto!

\- No quiero.

\- ¡He dicho que te levantes!

\- No sé quien seas ni me interesa, viejo, pero si no eres una preciosidad curvilínea de ojos perlados y vestido blanco bien puedes irte por donde has venido.

\- Eso fue grosero. El muchacho de la Niebla fue mucho más servicial que tú, portador de Kurama.

\- ¿Chojuro-san?

\- Sí, Chojuro. Deberías darme las gracias: sin mis palabras probablemente no habrías contado con su ayuda.

\- ¿Acaso tú le dijiste que fuera a los Rios, seas quien seas?

\- No exactamente: solo le mostré las cosas de tal manera de provocar en él el deseo de intervenir. En realidad no tengo ningún poder para actuar directamente en las cosas de los vivos, por más que mi leyenda me atribuya algunas habilidades derechamente absurdas.

Esa última frase intrigó a Naruto lo suficiente como para impulsarle a abrir los ojos. Aunque era un rostro que nunca antes había visto, recordó un par de cosas que le contaron un viejo y enorme sapo, además de su compañero jinchuriki, cosas que coincidían con ese anciano con barba de chivo, vestido blanco de cuello alto y luciendo esa piel pálida y arrugada, con esos tres ojos en su rostro, todos demasiado familiares para el muchacho:

\- Eres el viejo oni… Hagoromo.

\- Eso fue raro. No creí que me reconocerías tan rápido.

\- Gamamaru-ojiji te describió con bastante detalle, y ya intuía desde hace un tiempo que a ti era a quien Gyuki había visto en la cabeza del viejo Bee. Dices que también visitaste a Chojuro-san; parece que eres bastante dado a meterte en las cabezas ajenas.

\- Eso fue grosero, muchacho; veo que el portador de mi hijo menor es un irrespetuoso.

\- Es el tipo de cosas que suceden cuando creces sin padres o ninguna otra familia: nunca pude aprender esas cosas, por lo que no sé porqué motivo debería ser respetuoso contigo. A mis ojos no tienes ningún otro mérito aparte de ser un viejo oni, tal y como te describió Bee.

\- ¿Así le hablas al legendario Rikudo Sennin?

\- Mejor dime porqué si podías aparecerte así no visitaste a Nagato, a Obito, o a Madara, o a cualquier otro y detuviste todo esto. Demasiada gente ha muerto como para simplemente mirar al lado.

\- Como te dije, me atribuyen poderes mayores a los que poseo. Ahora mismo no soy más que una reminiscencia, un alma demasiado poderosa como para permanecer contenida en el Mundo Puro y que, gracias a ello, tiene cierta libertad para moverse por los diferentes planos de la realidad.

\- ¿Esa no es toda la verdad, cierto?

\- Es lo que necesitas saber, muchacho. En todo caso, no es como que pueda entrar y salir de las mentes de otros a mi antojo, menos aún controlarlos. Se necesitan ciertas… condiciones: un lazo cercano con aquél a quien visite, dado por su vínculo con mis hijos y la presencia de chakra que contenga mi esencia.

\- ¿Tu esencia?

\- En tu caso el chakra de Kurama. En todos mis hijos, las bestias con colas, hay rastros de mi propio chakra. Eso, sumado a que seas tú mismo el receptor de un transmigrante, me permite estar aquí. Sin esas cosas solo podría forzar un enlace mental consumiendo mi propia fuerza, y sinceramente quiero ver el final de todo. Ya lo sabes, muchacho, la profecía de mi viejo amigo, lo que yo mismo no logré en vida.

\- ¿Y Chojuro?

\- Eso fue tu culpa: cuando lo curaste usaste tanto tu chakra como el de Kurama, eso creó las condiciones para que pudiera tratar con él. Pienso que abusé un poco y, tal vez… exageré un par de cosas, pero todo lo que le dije sirvió perfectamente a su objetivo. Es un buen muchacho.

\- Lo que digas. Ahora quiero que me expliques eso de "transmigrante" y cómo liberarme de eso, que suficiente tengo con convivir con el zorro como para permitir más gente aquí dentro.

\- Mis hijos; me disculpo por ellos.

\- Deberás ser más explícito que me estoy empezando a preocupar.

\- No temas, es solo que durante un tiempo la esencia de mi hijo menor habitó en tu cuerpo, así como el mayor ocupó el de tu amigo Uchiha, pero eso ya quedó en el pasado. Es algo por lo que también debo agradecerte.

\- ¿Qué mierda estás tratando de decirme? ¿En qué momento se supone que tuve a ese otro viviendo dentro mío? Digo, no es algo que sea nuevo para mí, pero al menos con Kurama, mi padre, mi madre, Itachi y Hinata-chan sé el porqué los llegué a tener aquí conmigo, pero eso de que además de todo estuviese ese supuesto hijo tuyo metido, y si cuento los que han estado de paso: Obito, y Zetsu, y Sasuke, y Bee, y Gyuki; ahora tú… Es como si mi cabeza fuera la plaza pública: todo mundo se cree con derecho a pasearse por aquí.

\- No es como te lo imaginas. Incluso más, de los visitantes que has tenido Asura fue el menos perceptible de todos, y ya hace unos meses que te abandonó, al igual que sucedió con tu amigo.

\- Mejor habla que quiero tener todo eso claro antes de decidir si romperte la cara o no: digo, al menos te tengo aquí para hacerte responsable por esos dos.

-Quizás no fui el mejor padre del mundo, y dejé que mi misión autoimpuesta me distrajera demasiado: cuando ambos, Asura e Indra, crecieron y mostraron un gran poder, sentí que podrían reemplazarme y trabajar para completar mi meta, el llevar el ninshu a todo ser viviente, usándolo como medio para garantizar la paz entre todos los seres humanos. Pero mi amor por ellos me encegueció, y cometí el error de ponerlos a uno contra el otro.

\- ¿Y cómo rayos hiciste eso?

\- Elegí a uno por sobre el otro. Mi hijo mayor tenía la fuerza, el carácter y la voluntad; el menor tenía el espíritu, la generosidad y el deseo, y queriendo hacer lo correcto puse al menor por sobre el mayor, nombrándolo mi heredero, creyendo que su hermano mayor no era digno porque su corazón lo inclinaba hacia la violencia como la forma de conseguir sus metas.

\- No me parece tan herrado. Si predicabas la paz era obvio que el más pacífico de los dos debía ser tu sucesor.

\- Los vi como seres diferentes, como fuerzas opuestas y, en el fondo, elegí el mal menor, aquél cuyo espíritu pacífico ejemplificaba de manera perfecta los principios del ninshu, cuando debí darme cuenta de que ambos no eran más que las dos mitades de un todo: debí enseñarles a cooperar, a vivir y crecer juntos, como iguales, con el mismo respeto y dignidad, hacer que Indra aprendiera calma de su hermano menor y que Asura se hiciera fuerte con el ejemplo de su hermano mayor. Debí hacer que ambos, por sobre todas las cosas, se amaran el uno al otro, dejando que ellos mismos determinaran su propio destino cuando yo ya no existiera, con la certeza de que se apoyarían el uno al otro, no por mi mandato sino porque era su propio deseo. Fallé, creyendo que era capaz de hacer con ambos lo que hice con todos a mi alrededor y que mi poder y mi palabra bastarían para encausarlos, y eso solo provocó que apenas morí ambos, a su propia manera, se revelaron. No era mi deber el señalar quien debía seguir mi obra, era de ellos.

\- La cagaste en grande, ¿verdad?

\- Te permitiré esas palabras porque sí, tienes razón. Cometí el mismo error de mi madre, creyendo que realmente tenía el control de todo… Ahora pienso que mi hermano menor terminó siendo mucho mejor que yo: ambos construimos nuestra propia visión del paraíso, pero mientras que la de Hamura duró cientos de años, la mía comenzó a desmoronarse apenas exhalé mi último aliento, y ni siquiera mis hijos más nobles y puros permanecieron a salvo de la corrupción que mis acciones y mis decisiones provocaron.

\- Tienes razón: he aprendido que los biju son mejores que cualquier humano con igual poder. Incluso que yo mismo.

\- Me agrada oírte hablar así, muchacho.

\- Sigo sin ver eso de "transmigrantes".

\- Mis hijos eran fuertes, tanto que sus propias almas se impregnaron de esa fuerza, tal y como sucedió conmigo y con mi hermano. Pero a diferencia de nosotros, ellos dejaron que la rivalidad que los consumió en vida se proyectara hasta el más allá, e incapaces de encontrar paz por no aceptar ni dar por terminada una pelea que no tenía razón de ser se negaron al descanso, forzando su propia reencarnación. Pero ellos no son Kami, y en vez de renacer como almas puras contaminaban la esencia de otros, a fin de con esa nueva vida retomar su lucha en búsqueda de un ganador definitivo. Descubrieron que podían usar para eso a sus propios descendientes, por lo cual en cada generación volcaban su esencia en los más fuertes, a fin de usar dicha fuerza para definir su conflicto centenario.

\- ¿En serio? ¿Y estuvieron así por tanto tiempo? Debió haber sido bastante peleado.

\- En realidad… no. Los descendientes de mis hijos siguieron caminos separados, y mientras los de Indra, temerosos de perder aquello que los caracterizaba, esos ojos que el hermano menor y sus descendientes no tenían, optaron por la pureza racial, debilitándose en el proceso, los de Asura se mezclaron libremente con otros, despertando nuevas habilidades y dando lugar a individuos excepcionalmente poderosos. Así se dio el caso de que con cada nueva reencarnación el portador de la voluntad de Asura era indefectiblemente más fuerte que el de Indra, y su derrota en manos de su hermano, a quien siempre creyó más débil, lo hacía insistir en esa pelea absurda, en lo que era seguido por Asura. Así, ninguno de los dos cedía y ninguno encontró nunca la paz… hasta que llegaron ustedes.

\- ¿Nosotros?

\- Tú, quien portabas en ti el espíritu de Asura, y tu amigo Sasuke, el nuevo campeón de Indra, quienes con su reconciliación pusieron fin a ese ciclo absurdo.

\- Pero nosotros peleamos; yo derroté a Sasuke. No creo haber sido diferente a esos otros que dices.

\- Si, pero no fue porque desearas demostrar que eras más fuerte que él, sino porque querías salvarlo. Tú, entre todas las sucesivas reencarnaciones, fuiste capaz de renunciar a tu posición, porque en realidad nunca la deseaste. Nunca buscarte ser mayor que tu amigo, ni siquiera aspiraste a ser el líder de todo, aunque ese parecía ser tu destino. Rechazaste lo que todos colocaron sobre ti, y tendiste la mano a quien veías como tu hermano. Debías castigarle, pero elegiste el perdón, aún a costa de tu propia vida y metas; le diste el lugar que se merecía más allá de tu misión, arriesgándolo todo en el proceso. Lo salvaste de su propia oscuridad, una que podía haberte arrastrado con ella, tal y como terminó pasando con mis hijos y con quienes les sucedieron.

\- No lo hice todo solo.

\- Claro, claro. Esa solamente fue una parte, la otra vino del joven Uchiha: a diferencia de sus antepasados, él aceptó la mano que le tendiste, comprendiendo que en realidad nunca importó quien era el más fuerte entre ustedes, sino que en realidad ambos se complementan. Pudo verte ya como su hermano, no su rival, y dejó de aspirar para sí la posición que por destino te corresponde.

\- Sasuke todavía desea lograr muchas cosas.

\- Pero ya no desea reemplazarte: ha comprendido que su lugar es otro. Sea que su destino sea más o menos grandioso que el tuyo, ha aceptado que debe apoyarte en tu camino. Ha hecho lo que ni Indra ni ninguno de sus descendientes fueron nunca capaces de hacer, doblegándose a tu voluntad, no porque sea tu sirviente ni tu peón, sino porque comparte tus ideas y ha hecho suyas tus propias metas, sin importar que sea su nombre o el suyo el que destaque. No ha abandonado su orgullo, sino que ha comprendido que su amor por ti es más grande, porque eres su hermano, de la misma manera que desde ya hace mucho tiempo tú sientes que él lo es tuyo. Aspira a la grandeza, pero no a costa de su hermano.

\- No sé que tan así será en realidad, pero si esos dos se han ido, me vale. Y ahora que todo está hecho vienes a aparecerte aquí, en mi cabeza.

\- No exactamente… Éste lugar es más bien una fusión de tu mente y la mía, aunque tu propio subconsciente resulta bastante más poderoso de lo que me imaginaba, y en vez de crear algo que fuera la combinación de nuestras conciencias parece que todo está impregnado de tus propios gustos y afinidades. Aunque no me quejo, realmente es un espacio bastante agradable, sobre todo el perfume.

\- ¡Oye!

\- No te enojes, portador de Kurama. Las "sensaciones" que evoca en ti este espacio para mi son extrañas, y lo que en realidad percibo es la calma y sosiego que todo este lugar te produce. No es tacto o gusto, ni nada físico, es como… paz.

\- Soy bastante alocado y creo que este tipo de lugar me ayuda a centrarme.

\- Pero no es solo el lugar, ¿verdad, muchacho? No te preocupes, yo también experimenté éste tipo de sentimientos, por lo que te comprendo perfectamente

\- Mejor dime a lo que has venido, porque obviamente no ha sido para ayudarme a derrotar a Obito o a Zetsu.

\- En realidad venía a agradecerte y… en cierta manera, a recompensarte.

\- ¿Recompensarme? ¿Tú?

\- Una de las habilidades que tengo al poder atravesar los diferentes planos de la existencia es que… Espera, mejor lo dejo para después.

\- ¡Vamos, no puedes ponerte en ese plan!

\- Primero quiero ver qué tipo de hombre eres, Naruto. Quiero saber cómo es aquél a quien llaman mi heredero.

\- Conste que ese es un título que detesto.

\- Lo sé, "Sabio Legendario".

\- Bien jugado, viejo oni.

Rikudo abre sus ojos sorprendido: la naturalidad con que el muchacho trata a quien se supone es el ser más famoso de toda la historia le descoloca, sobre todo la parte de llamarlo "oni":

\- No soy un oni, pero comprendo que por mi tez pálida pueda darte esa impresión.

\- En realidad son esos cuernitos que luces en la cabeza. La palidez me parece agradable, pero no te diré porqué.

\- Creo saberlo. Al menos ella me trata con respeto, a diferencia tuya.

\- ¿Ella?

\- Tu supuesta esposa.

\- ¿Hinata… chan?

\- Según sé es la única que has tenido. Aunque no es que hayamos compartido mucho, está más relacionada con mi hermano.

\- ¿Dónde…?

El nerviosismo es evidente en la voz del joven rubio. El anciano, compadeciéndose de su estado, le explica:

\- Donde se supone debe estar, a la espera de continuar su ciclo.

\- Muerta.

\- Esa es una palabra que no me gusta: evoca la idea de extinción. A estas alturas deberías saber que el fin de la existencia corporal no es el término de todo.

\- Dijiste que esperaba, entonces eso significa que yo lograré…

\- Alto. No tengo la habilidad de ver el futuro y no sé lo que sucederá con ella. No deseo darte falsas esperanzas: hay muchas formas en que su alma puede seguir su camino, y la mayoría de ellas implican que no regrese a tu mismo plano de existencia. Mi hermano cree lo contrario, pero eso es porque siente que de alguna manera aquello responde a sus propios fines y podría estar equivocado.

\- Quiero… necesito hablar con él, que me diga lo que…

\- (interrumpiendo) No, muchacho: no anheles lo que nadie puede darte. No te negaré tu derecho a soñar y a luchar por conseguir ese sueño, pero no debes buscar a otros que con sus palabras alimenten tus ilusiones, no sea que cuando éstas fallen los culpes por lo que solo ha sido culpa tuya. Además, Hamura está bastante molesto contigo y jamás sacrificaría parte de su fuerza para verte porque para él no tienes el mismo valor que para mi.

\- (resignado, el rubio responde) Comprendo.

Naruto se puso a pensar en todo lo sucedido recientemente. Recordaba el Tsukuyomi, pero no tenía claro cuanto había durado la pesadilla, cuantas veces había revivido esa escena de muerte y pérdida. Trataba de olvidar las escenas escabrosas, todo aquello que sabía que no había sucedido en realidad.

Agradecía que Zetsu hubiese sido lo suficientemente torpe como para usar una vivencia que le era tan familiar para construir su pesadilla. Ciertamente era su mayor dolor, el momento más terrible de su vida, pero lo había repetido tantas veces en su cabeza, en sus sueños, en sus reproches, que eso mismo le había echo más resistente a lo que la misma debió significar.

Claro, Zetsu no tenía cómo saber lo dañada que estaba su psique por causa de ese momento: _"Al menos no se le ocurrió usar algo bonito… si me hubiese encerrado en un sueño con Hinata-chan viviendo a mi lado, como mi esposa, con hijos y todo eso, jamás habría tratado de salir de allí"._

O sea, la misma maledicencia de Zetsu le había salvado.

Ciertamente el sufrimiento sacaba lo mejor de él. Eso era algo bueno… suponía… ¿porqué no podía ser algo cursi como "amor" o "el poder de la amistad" o todas esas cosas que leía cuando era pequeño?

" _Realmente estoy jodido"._

" _Si, parece que es así"_ , le comentó el anciano que lo veía. Sí, de veras que no estaba solo:

\- Ya que te divierte verme así, será mejor que me digas qué pretendes de mi de una buena vez. Si no puedo disfrutar de mi descanso en paz quizás sea mejor que vuelva al mundo real, viejo.

\- Solo deseo explicarte algunas cosas. Ya que no he podido ayudarte antes creo necesario que comprendas un par de ellas. Se te vienen años duros y pensé que un poco de información no te vendría mal.

\- ¿Y qué cosas podrías decirme que me interesen? Ya me has dicho que no puedes ver el futuro, y obviamente no me dirás lo que realmente deseo saber.

\- Podría contarte historias del pasado. Es posible que algo de lo que escuches pueda servirte para más adelante. Tengo la sensación de que aún te quedan duras pruebas que superar, Densetsu no Sennin, y quiero ayudarte. Mal que mal, mucho de lo que sucede ha sido mi culpa y quiero compensar siquiera en parte las dificultades que has enfrentado y enfrentarás.

\- Entonces ven a aquí y habla, que ya tengo bastante experiencia escuchando a los viejos hablar. Espero que lo que digas sea tan interesante como lo que Gamamaru-ojiji y Fuka-ojii me cuentan: ellos si saben hacer entretenida una historia.

El chico se acomoda en el suelo, cruzando sus piernas, para luego golpear el espacio enfrente de él, invitando a Rikudo a que se acomode allí. Intrigado, el Sabio se coloca frente al chico: _"¿Sabes? Estoy tan acostumbrado a que todos se dirijan a mi como si fuese una especie de ser superior que el percibir tu… "naturalidad" me hace bastante gracia";_ Naruto le contesta: _"Menos relleno y más plática, que allí afuera mis amigos deben estar asustados porque todavía no he despertado"_.

Una vez acomodado, Rikudo se pregunta: _"Por dónde comenzar...";_ Naruto responde por él: _"Podrías iniciar por esas cosas raras que ese Zetsu blanco le contó a Sasuke, sobre que eran humanos. Si lo comprendí bien, esa supuesta Diosa Conejo era tu madre, contra la cual te rebelaste; todo eso se me hace demasiado raro, el cómo logró convencer a tantos. ¿Acaso era tan poderosa?"._

El anciano se toma unos momentos, mientras ordena sus ideas, para poder comenzar su relato:

" _Mi madre no era humana. Aunque eso es algo evidente con solo verle._

 _No sé muchas cosas precisas de ella, a decir verdad. Nuestra relación no fue la relación normal entre madres e hijos: sus miedos eran demasiado patentes, incluso siendo ella el ser más poderoso sobre la tierra… obviamente tenía razón al temernos a mi y a mi hermano, pero sus razones eran equivocadas._

 _Ella llegó de algún lugar, desde otro mundo… o dimensión, o realidad. Nunca he querido averiguarlo a ciencia cierta. Llegó huyendo, buscando refugio de sus hermanos, seres como ella, todos obsesionados con un poder que ahora conocemos como chakra._

 _Los Otsutsuki eran parásitos, pero su alimento no era vida, sino energía. Sus cuerpos estaban acondicionados para buscar y devorar el chakra, seguirlo y asimilarlo, usándolo de formas inimaginables. Al principio se satisfacían con lo que podían conseguir: animales, plantas, todo aquello que almacenaba chakra en su cuerpo eran el alimento de su especie._

 _A veces actuaban como si fueran simples cazadores, consumiendo lo suficiente para no exterminar a sus presas, actuando en equilibrio con su medio. Otras veces como monstruos de la noche, sobre todo cuando sus víctimas eran seres conscientes o inteligentes: cuando encontraban seres así los capturaban como si fuesen demonios, usando sus capacidades sobrehumanas para mostrarse como si fuesen youkai: su capacidad de ver en la completa oscuridad, de crear agua y fuego, de hipnotizar y nublar las mentes. Explotaban todas esas habilidades biológicas que eran producto de su evolución para cumplir un único propósito: alimentarse._

 _En algún momento algunos de ellos descubrieron que ciertos eventos dramáticos, que produjeran muerte y destrucción, provocaban el surgimiento de un extraño fenómeno: la vida reaccionaba para combatir a la muerte, dando luz a una planta especial que concentraba en ella el chakra que quedaba libre por la desaparición de todos esos seres vivos, a fin de preservar ese valioso recurso para que con su fuerza se regenerara la desolada naturaleza._

 _Ese milagro que se alzaba contra la muerte era el Shinju, el árbol sagrado, un ser de inmenso poder cuya labor era hacer renacer la vida destruida en sus respectivos mundos._

 _Los Otsutsuki, en sus viajes por los diferentes mundos y dimensiones donde se alimentaban, descubrieron en uno de ellos a este ser, y el fruto que generaba, destinado a que sus semillas se esparcieran por las tierras devolviendo el chakra al ciclo infinito de su circulación entre los seres vivientes. Y probaron su producto, tomando para si mismos todo ese chakra, la fuerza liberada por miles, cientos de miles, allí, concentrada en un pequeño fruto no más grande que una manzana._

 _Enloquecieron. Los Otsutsuki dejaron su lugar entre los seres creados y comenzaron a codiciar ese fruto. Visitaron cada mundo donde podía crecer, tomándolo para si. En donde habían las condiciones para que el Shinju se formara creaban conflictos para que sus habitantes se mataran y su sangre diera a luz al objeto de su deseo, condenando dichos mundos a la muerte. Cuando su hambre y codicia comenzó a exterminar sus fuentes de alimentación se cazaron entre ellos, buscando eliminar la competencia: el alimento simplemente no alcanzaba para todos. Así, cada árbol y cada fruto, de toda forma y tamaño, fue consumido. Pronto, sin más para alimentarse, se comenzaron a devorar los unos a los otros._

 _Los más débiles, quienes se habían negado a participar en la locura de la cacería de los dioses árbol, huyeron a lejanas tierras, a dimensiones extrañas, consumiendo sus fuerzas en el proceso. Mi madre fue una de ellos._

 _Pasó por varios lugares, mundos desolados, eriazos, infernales. Hasta que llegó a tu mundo, nuestro mundo, Naruto._

 _Estaba sola, débil, lejos de sus hermanos y hermanas._

 _A pesar de su aspecto diferente fue recibida con admiración. Ella se sirvió de su belleza, de sus ojos y de sus habilidades para convencer a todos que era una diosa llegada desde las estrellas, exiliada y necesitada. Sus mismas cualidades le abrieron las puertas, y pudo llegar hasta la morada del señor de aquellas tierras._

 _Estaba segura, a salvo. Podría haber sido feliz… hasta que lo vio._

 _Allí, en esa tierra en que los hombres llevaban milenios luchando y muriendo, existía un Shinju. Para los hombres esa extraña planta era un ser sagrado, cuyo fruto hacía renacer la vida consumida por la guerra. En su ignorancia, le adoraban como a una divinidad, y en su miedo habían dispuesto que nadie tocara el extraño fruto que cada mil años surgía en la copa del Dios Árbol._

 _Y mi madre tuvo miedo. El recuerdo de lo que había padecido renació en ella, junto con el temor de que cualquier día vería aparecer a sus hermanos y hermanas, todos ellos a la caza del codiciado fruto._

 _Fue ese el día en que traicionó su conciencia. El conocimiento de su propia debilidad le hizo tomar para sí lo que se había jurado nunca tomar._

 _Y comió._

 _Y supo el porqué de la locura de todos aquellos de los suyos que ambicionaban ese fruto. Y su poder dio a luz al Rinne Sharingan, y Otsutsuki Kaguya comprendió lo que ese poder significaba, lo que ese pequeño fruto le había hecho._

 _Usó su ojo para mutar al Shinju, alimentándolo con las vidas de miles de hombres y mujeres que atrajo a sus redes, a quienes ofreció al Dios Árbol con la esperanza de que éste le regalara más de sus preciosos frutos, buscando así más y más poder. Quería dejar de sentir miedo, y la solución que encontró fue volverse más poderosa que todos, con la esperanza de que así estaría finalmente a salvo._

 _Se volvió cruel, sanguinaria. Eso terminó alejando a todos de su lado._

 _Pasaron años. La Diosa Conejo dominó toda la tierra gracias a su nueva fuerza y al Shinju, su esclavo. Pero llegó el momento en que se sintió sola, y queriendo llenar ese vacío buscó a un príncipe entre los hombres, usándolo para poder dar a luz a hijos que fuesen su familia._

 _Así nacimos mi hermano Hamura y yo. Pero el miedo de mi madre seguía allí, y apenas tuve la edad suficiente y demostré que era capaz de controlar el chakra, tal y como ella lo hacía, su mirada cambió. Mi madre temió que nosotros usurpáramos lo que solo quería para sí misma: se había unido a un simple humano con la esperanza de que la mezcla nos volviera incapaces de volvernos una amenaza para su dominio, pero se equivocó, y con su error nació su odio hacia nosotros._

 _Y con su odio pude ver lo que antes me negaba a ver, el como aquellos que eran como yo no eran más que ganado, entregados a la violencia y al desprecio de quien se supone debía ser su protectora. Y comprendí que todos, absolutamente todos, eran esclavos, y que al igual que ellos mi vida y la de mi hermano menor corrían peligro, que ella seguramente nos devoraría en el momento en que decidiera que no nos necesitaba._

 _Huí de ella._

 _Me encontré con Gamamaru-chan y… pues ya sabes el resto"._

Naruto acercó su rostro, sin moverse de su posición, poniendo una muy forzada cara de duda. Al verle Rikudo hizo sonar su garganta dos veces, para luego preguntar:

\- ¿Alguna duda?

\- ¿Estás seguro de que me estás diciendo la verdad? Digo, ese relato fue demasiado detallado.

\- Supuse que pusiste esa cara por eso. En realidad este relato lo armé con diferentes fuentes: por un lado mi madre documentó mucho de lo que había sido su vida previa, ya que al vivir como una princesa en la corte de un gran señor muchos exigían conocer sobre su pasado, y ella, en vez de inventarse una historia, escogió contar la verdad pero de forma tal que no se entendiera de buenas a primeras. También está lo que todos sabían, de sus días viviendo como una alta doncella y el cómo había robado el fruto del Shinju.

\- ¿Y el resto?

\- Ella misma nos relató muchas cosas a mi y a mi hermano cuando eramos unos infantes, creo que para aleccionarnos sobre como actuar en caso de que esos otros Otsutsuki llegaran a aparecer. Con esas dos partes, más mi propio conocimiento sobre la naturaleza de la especie de mi madre, pude armar las piezas de su historia.

\- Ya veo. Entonces no fue más que otro caso de alguien enceguecido por el poder.

\- No el poder, portador de mi hijo, sino el miedo: fue eso lo que empujó a mi madre a hacer algo que en otras circunstancias jamás habría hecho. La oscuridad interior es algo demasiado poderoso, algo que sacará lo peor de cada uno apenas bajemos la guardia; eso es algo que conoces a la perfección, joven Sennin.

\- Entonces todos ustedes comen chakra.

\- Lo dices como si fuera algo muy raro.

\- Claro que lo es.

\- No estás viendo el panorama completo, muchacho. Piensas en el chakra como algo extraño, alguna especie de fuerza mágica, cuando en realidad no es más que otra de tantas formas en que el ser se manifiesta. Tú también, en cierta forma más limitada, te alimentas de chakra.

\- ¿"El ser"?

\- La realidad, lo que existe. Dale el nombre que quieras. Todas las cosas que son, puedas o no percibirlas, son formadas por otras cosas. El chakra no es más que otro de los materiales que forman esas cosas, como la materia, la energía o el pensamiento.

\- Entonces, ¿Kami no existe?

\- Yo no he dicho eso. El que la existencia tenga una forma determinada de manifestarse no quiere decir que, tal vez, no haya algo o alguien más arriba. Digo, si yo mismo fuese Dios creo que no hubiese creado las cosas de forma muy diferente. Lo que necesito que comprendas es que libertad y responsabilidad no se contradicen, sino que conviven juntas sin estar determinadas a la existencia de un ser divino.

\- No entiendo.

\- Nosotros, todos aquellos con conciencia de nuestra existencia y de nuestro lugar en medio de todo, aquellos que hemos llegado a estados mayores al mero existir y que por lo mismo podemos alcanzar la capacidad de influir sobre otros tenemos tanto la libertad de la autodeterminación como la responsabilidad por el uso de esa libertad: el creer en un ser superior no nos quita esa libertad, de la misma manera que el no creer no nos libera de la responsabilidad por lo que hacemos o dejamos de hacer. Sobre ese principio se construye el _N_ _inshu_ , el camino de la verdadera comprensión del chakra.

\- Todos estamos conectados, creamos lo que creamos.

\- No solo humanos entre si, sino con todo. Antes de que la humanidad alcanzara el conocimiento del chakra pensaban que, de alguna manera, eran especiales, y podían justificar sus diferencias entre ellos y respecto de todo lo creado bajo el absurdo concepto de que eran "diferentes". Si le dices a una persona que no es mejor que un árbol, un insecto o un sapo seguramente se ofenderá; todos, tanto los que se dicen hombres de fe como los que se sustentan en la razón reaccionarán igual. Pero tú sabes que no es así, ¿verdad?

\- Reconozco que antes me habría ofendido que me compararan con un sapo, pero ahora…

\- Y no solo eso. El conocimiento que tienes del senjutsu te ha dado una nueva comprensión de todo. Tú ves y sientes con tus propios sentidos como el chakra está presente en todo, como fluye y nos conecta. Usar ese poder no es más que experimentar, por nosotros mismos, lo que la naturaleza hace a cada segundo: el chakra es la fuerza que alimenta la vida, nada más.

\- Y tu idea era que todos aquellos a los que enseñabas entendieran eso.

\- Exacto, muchacho. Mi problema fue subestimar la propia naturaleza humana, su inclinación hacia lo malo y hacia el predominio; comencé por el final, por así decirlo: debí primero enseñarles a rechazar su propia maldad, y luego darles poder. No comprendí que seres tan débiles e inseguros como los humanos pervierten el poder: tenía el ejemplo de mi madre, pero ni aún así fui capaz de entenderlo. Al final solo terminé dándoles nuevas formas de matarse.

\- Eso quiere decir que no estoy tan perdido.

\- Tuviste mejores maestros que los míos. Tu propia vida, las personas que has conocido, tus propias experiencias te enseñaron lo que yo no pude aprender por mi mismo. Pero es mérito tuyo el haber tomado esas lecciones y no simplemente dejarlas pasar. Has aprendido, cosa que no muchos pueden decir.

El anciano suspira cansado, como si el recuerdo de su fracaso todavía pesara sobre su conciencia. Naruto, queriendo distraerlo de sus recuerdos, le pregunta:

\- ¿Podrías enseñarme sobre el chakra? Si tengo que comenzar a verlo como aquello que dices necesitaré algunas aclaraciones; digo, si pretendo enseñar a otros debo saber de lo que hablo.

\- ¿Y qué quieres saber con exactitud?

\- Todavía me enredo con esos temas de afinidad elemental, luz y sombra, ying y yang.

\- Si… la innata tendencia de los seres humanos de explicar las cosas haciéndolas más complicadas.

\- ¿Cómo?

\- A ver, dime, ¿cuántos tipos de chakra existen?

\- Veamos… su forma base, las cinco elementales, las dos que son manifestaciones de la voluntad, las formas compuestas… el chakra natural… no sé, ¿veinte?

\- Uno.

\- ¿Uno?

\- Uno.

\- Entiendo que las formas elementales proceden de la transformación del chakra base, pero… ¿uno? Si hubiese respondido eso en la Academia Iruka-sensei me hubiese castigado haciéndome escribir un ensayo completo sobre la teoría del chakra y su uso.

\- ¿Existen diferentes tipos de vida? ¿diferentes tipos de energía? ¿diferentes tipos de materia?

\- Eh… sí.

\- Confundes manifestación, la forma en que percibes algo, con ser. Todo lo que existe tiende a la simplicidad, y con ladrillos básicos se construye lo complejo. El chakra no es más que uno de esos ladrillos elementales, y quizás incluso en eso esté errado y todas las partes de lo que existe sean una misma cosa; personalmente pienso que si, pero al no poder comprobarlo no puede enseñártelo: quizás seas tú quien descubra aquello.

\- Pero si fuese así ni las afinidades elementales ni los kekkei genkai tendrían sentido, y todos podríamos controlar la totalidad de los diferentes tipos de chakra.

\- Podemos. Potencialmente cada humano existente podría controlar cada forma y color del chakra. Con la habilidad y el conocimiento suficiente un humano podría deconstruir y reconstruir la existencia, por que el chakra le daría acceso a todo: desde la más pequeña brisa hasta la capacidad de crear un ser inteligente partiendo desde la nada. Aunque claro, eso nos volvería dioses y quizás lo mejor es no tener aún ese nivel de habilidad.

\- Pero hay tipos de chakra… habilidades que nacen con ciertas personas y se heredan por la sangre.

\- Cierta aptitud natural para algo no determina la plenitud de lo que puedes o no llegar a hacer. Todos tenemos capacidades diferentes producto de nuestra impronta biológica, pero eso no significa que no podamos alcanzar otras por diferentes vías: estudio, acondicionamiento, alteración corporal, disciplina. Con el chakra es lo mismo: hay individuos más o menos aptos para su control, pero todos pueden mejorar esa aptitud por las vías que te señalé. Tú mismo no conocías el senjutsu antes de aprenderlo, ni tenías afinidad katon antes de que mi hijo habitara en tu cuerpo, ni poseías la capacidad de ver el chakra antes de colocarte ese ojo. Ese, el ser mejores de lo que por naturaleza somos, es el significado mismo de crecer.

\- O sea, los kekkei genkai son…

\- Una ilusión, la mera circunstancia de que biológicamente un individuo tenga una mayor facilidad para usar ciertas formas del chakra y no otras. Si usar esas manifestaciones del chakra requirieran algo único serían inaccesibles por otras formas, como el fuinjutsu, y sus usuarios no requerirían entrenamiento porque sería algo innato. Incluso más, sé que conoces casos de personas capaces de manifestar formas complejas del chakra que usualmente serían fruto de poseer un kekkei genkai que, sin embargo, ni lo heredaron de sus padres ni son capaces de traspasarlo a sus hijos, contradiciendo todo el concepto de las así llamadas "líneas de sangre".

\- El Primero…

\- Si, otro de los receptores de Asura. Hashirama Senju logró una comprensión tal del chakra que alcanzó por si mismo dos cosas que a otros les requirió maestros o que parecían simplemente imposibles: la conciencia de la existencia y naturaleza del chakra natural, así como la manifestación más desarrollada del chakra, el mokuton.

\- ¿La más desarrollada?

\- Si.

\- Pero otros la han tenido gracias a que han usado el material biológico del Shodai Hokage; ¿acaso eso no prueba que sí es una linea de sangre?

\- Al igual que sucedió con el Rinne Sharingan o con los dojutsus que se desarrollaron a partir del ojo blanco, el cuerpo de Hashirama aprendió y memorizó en su código genético su conocimiento sobre el mokuton. Quizás ahora mismo ese conocimiento duerme en sus descendientes, pero sin los demás atributos del así llamado "Dios Shinobi" es una habilidad muerta, inerte, porque requiere más que esa memoria genética para acceder a su uso. Los que experimentaron con sus células luego de su muerte forzaron el despertar de dicha habilidad, pero ni con eso han podido alcanzar su verdadero potencial: tomaron un atajo que en realidad solo los llevó a otro destino.

\- Y el elemento madera resulta así, tan especial, por que…

\- El mokuton es la forma más avanzada de la manipulación del chakra, ya que supone llevarlo a un punto donde su verdadera naturaleza se manifiesta. Usualmente los usuarios del chakra solo son capaces de manifestar formas inertes, que actúan como fuerzas o fenómenos físicos; en un estado más avanzado, el chakra permite crear sustancias y darles movimiento, como si fuesen creaciones mecánicas, pero sin real autonomía; en sus formas más desarrolladas permiten crear imitación de vida, pero totalmente dependientes de la mente de su creador. El mokuton escapa de todas esas limitaciones: es verdadera vida, que se alimenta, crece y florece con chakra; más allá del elemento madera solo queda un estado, una posible manifestación del chakra, una que ha sido inalcanzable para cualquiera, salvo tal vez para Dios (o algún otro ser que por poseer esa capacidad merezca tal nombre): el crear vida independiente, consciente, que crezca y ame, que sufra y muera, que logre desarrollar inteligencia y voluntad, con el potencial de lograr lo que su creador. Hablo de la capacidad de crear a un igual, a un hijo.

\- Pero tú…

\- Yo no alcancé ese potencial. Las bestias con colas están a medio camino de ser tales: las doté de existencia y voluntad, de sentimientos, usando tanto lo que había dentro de mi como lo que imité de los animales que habitaban mi última morada, pero fui incapaz de darles algo más: ni alma, ni verdadera vida. Lo que para muchos parece el epítome de la existencia es en realidad un error: mi propósito para ellos era crear verdaderos seres vivientes con alma, capaces de crecer, desarrollarse, reproducirse y morir.

\- ¿Deseabas que pudieran morir? ¿Porqué desearías eso?

\- Tienes que comprender que la inmortalidad del cuerpo, estando atado a un único plano de existencia, es una falla, una condena más que una bendición, porque al igual que los seres los planos están condenados a desaparecer, a morir, y cuando eso pase, ¿qué será de mis hijos? Tan solo deseo que alguien los salve de su propia incorruptibilidad y complete lo que yo no pude hacer, para que así algún día ellos puedan seguir mis pasos.

\- ¿Acaso crees que yo puedo lograr eso? ¡Solo soy un humano, nunca podría…!

\- Cuando Gamamaru-chan me dijo lo que vio allí, en mi lecho de muerte, sentí que había una esperanza, que llegaría el día en que todo aquello en lo que fallé sería reparado. Por eso he esperado tanto tiempo, Uzumaki Namikase Naruto. No digo que serás tu quien arregle todas las cosas, pero quiero estar seguro que tú serás el primer paso para completar una tarea que simplemente era más grande que yo. Lamento ponerte en esta posición, pero lo único que te pido es esperanza: para mi, para mis hijos, para todos.

\- Pides demasiado.

\- No, joven Sennin, en realidad eres mucho más de lo que crees. Ni siquiera yo podría haber movido las piezas para que resultaras ser lo que eres en tan corto tiempo. Aún tienes una vida por delante, y confío en que harás muchas cosas más, y que impulsarás a otros a hacer muchas cosas más, cosas que nunca antes existieron. Eres una preciosa anomalía que se repetirá desde ahora en muchos lugares, con muchas formas, rostros y nombres diferentes: mi amigo pudo verte, verlos a ambos, y supo que eran lo que yo mismo deseaba ser; no por imposición, sino por que es tu propio deseo y el de tu compañera. Pero antes deberás superar algunas pruebas porque la sola fe no basta: los hombres son seres incrédulos, y solo tus obras les dará la fe de la que carecen. Los ojos que ahora posees no son más que otra herramienta que el destino te ha dado para alcanzar tu meta, una meta no impuesta, sino una que elegiste, ¿o acaso no ha sido ese tu propósito, incluso antes de que Gamamaru te contara de la profecía? ¿antes de escucharme a mi hablarte en este lugar?

\- No me gusta como lo dices, me niego a dejar que otros determinen mi destino.

\- Yo tampoco. Por eso… me revelé… contra… mi… madre…jajaja.

Naruto, molesto, ve como Rikudo se ríe mientras dice eso último:

\- No le veo lo chistoso.

\- Me causa gracia tu actitud, portador de Kurama. Es como si de alguna manera te molestara el estar condenado a transformarte en el mayor héroe de la historia. Eres muy atípico.

\- Pues resulta que volverme "el héroe" me ha costado mucho trabajo, esfuerzos, sacrificios y miserias. Partiendo por los manotazos de Sakura-chan y la dieta de insectos de Shima-obaachan.

\- Disculpa, pero sinceramente pienso que hay alternativas peores a la grandeza.

\- Si, lo sé. Pero de que ser un héroe paga muy mal, lo paga. Mejor podrías darme una pista sobre estos ojos que ahora poseo.

\- Muéstramelos.

\- ¿Cómo?

\- Solo concentrate. Recuerda que esto sigue siendo tu mente, solo proyecta lo que sientes en tu cuerpo cuando tus dojutsus aparecen.

\- Trataré.

Naruto se concentra, forzando a sus ojos a cambiar a su forma potenciada. Rikudo ve como los ojos azules del chico cambian, evidenciando la combinación del rinnegan y byakugan modificado:

\- ¿Lo conseguí?

\- Si, los veo claramente, muchacho. ¿Qué quieres saber?

\- Varias cosas… lo primero: ¿porqué mi rinnegan no se ve como el tuyo o el de Nagato-san?

\- No lo sé.

\- ¡Vamos, viejo!

\- Es la verdad. No es algo muy común como para poder extraer algún parámetro del porqué se ha dado en ti con esa forma. Si tuviera que adivinar diría que su color solo responde a tu propia naturaleza, a tu firma de chakra personal. Hasta donde tengo conocimiento ese segundo rinnegan, el de el tal Nagato, se formó de forma artificial imitando mi impronta de chakra, quizás eso fue lo que le dio un color similar al mío. Pero solo especulo, aunque no es como que su color cambie algo: la forma en que tu chakra fluye a través de ellos es igual a como lo hace en los míos.

\- ¿Puedes ver eso? Mi rinnegan no me permite ver el flujo del chakra.

\- Recuerda que tras este rinnegan que tengo hay un par de ojos blancos.

\- Si… se me había olvidado que Kurama me contó que tenías el byakugan. Me acordé de algo que escuché cuando era más joven de como los Uchiha habían surgido de la unión de los Hyuga con un demonio… ¿se referían a tu madre?

\- Creo que luego de mil años los detalles exactos tienden a tergiversarse. En estricto rigor se podría decir que tanto los Uchiha como los Hyuga provienen de la unión de un "demonio" con un ser humano, un demonio que poseía ya los ojos blancos… eso explicaría porqué alguien podría creer que mi madre era una de esos Hyuga.

\- Pero tu hermano le dejó sus ojos tal cual en sus descendientes, en cambio tú…

\- Ejem… El proceso por el cual alcancé el rinnegan fue algo… accidentado. Mi propia personalidad y sentimientos posiblemente perturbaron el proceso de fortalecimiento de mi dojutsu; supongo que ese otro ojo que tienes es la forma que debería haber tomado de no haberse contaminado con mis propios defectos, y que de alguna manera esa contaminación privó a mis propios descendientes del ojo blanco.

\- Me gusta más este otro, la forma que tomó el ojo de Hinata-chan. Es mucho más vistoso, ¿y cómo se llama?

\- Ni idea.

\- Ese no es un nombre.

\- No lo es. Te lo repito: no sé como se llama, nunca tuve alguno parecido. Pero a simple vista se ve casi idéntico al rinnegan en cuanto al flujo de chakra. Es como si ambos dojutsus fueran iguales, o pudieran hacer lo mismo.

\- Pero no te consta.

\- No, lo siento.

\- Bien, bien… ahora dime qué se supone que puedo hacer con esta cosa. Kurama no fue de mucha ayuda en ese aspecto y necesito saber como explotarlos.

\- Del ojo blanco transformado no puedo decirte mucho, aunque siempre puedes tratar de descubrir sus capacidades por tu cuenta.

\- Al menos ya descubrí algo por mi mismo: me permite generar un aura de chakra con mi chakra base, como el Susanoo de los Uchiha pero mejor.

\- Felicidades, es un progreso. Aunque eso también puedes hacerlo con el rinnegan.

\- ¿En serio? No recuerdo haber visto a Pain hacerlo.

\- Si, el otro muchacho… Tienes que comprender que no es como que un dojutsu te de acceso a ciertas habilidades puntuales, sino que te provee de una o más capacidades que trabajando en conjunto con tu chakra y tu imaginación te permiten usarlos como herramientas para desplegar diversos poderes.

\- ¿Quieres decir que de mi depende decidir qué hago con este ojo?

\- Tanto así… no. Es más bien que el rinnegan, como el byakugan o el sharingan, te permite ciertas capacidades base, y lo que hagas con ellos depende de cómo explotes esas capacidades. En ese sentido el rinnegan es el más completo de todos los dojutsus, permitiéndote manipular el chakra y darle forma, permitiéndote un control completo de cada una de sus facetas.

\- Por eso Nagato podía acceder a todos los tipos de chakra.

\- Algo así. El Rinnegan da a su usuario una comprensión plena de la naturaleza del chakra, de la forma en que actúa en las cosas inanimadas y en los seres vivos. Ese conocimiento te permite tener acceso a las facetas creadoras del chakra, pudiendo moldear la realidad y destruir a un nivel superior. Elimina las barreras determinadas por las "afinidades" o "tipos" y te permite darle la forma que desees… si tienes la fuerza y el control suficientes.

\- Eso explica esas habilidades tan raras de los caminos de Pain. El tipo podía robar las almas, invocar animales fantásticos, controlar la gravedad, incluso revivir a los muertos.

\- Tienes que entender que esas habilidades eran un reflejo de su propia personalidad, la forma en que dicha personalidad encausaba sus capacidades, no técnicas inherentes a poseer este dojutsu.

\- Al igual que algunos de los jutsus de los usuarios del Mangekyo Sharingan, supongo.

\- Recuerda, un dojutsu es básicamente una herramienta. Si te enseñan cómo usarlo ese será el uso que le des, pero si aprendes por ti mismo podrás hacer cosas que nadie jamás ha logrado.

\- Bonita excusa para justificar tu inutilidad, viejo oni. Déjame decirte que en este punto has resultado sencillamente decepcionante.

\- Insisto, soy mucho menos fantástico de lo que mi leyenda dice de mí.

\- Eso es seguro.

\- Ahora necesito ver a ese cabeza dura. Pensé que se alegraría de verme después de tanto tiempo…

Naruto se quedó viendo como el anciano le daba la espalda, como si esperara algo. Luego de medio minuto, y viendo que aquél a quien esperaba seguía escondido, decidió llamarlo directamente: _"_ _Sal de una vez, Kurama"_.

El joven vio cómo, de la nada, se materializó en el aire la presencia y el chakra del nueve colas, primero como una nube tenue para luego tomar su forma. Pero el zorro no apareció en el tamaño que le conocía, si no que al adoptar forma física medía poco más de un metro de alto. Sus nueve colas estaban caídas, casi tocando el suelo, apenas mostrando movimiento alguno, mientras el rostro de la bestia estaba gacho, como si el biju sintiera vergüenza.

Y eso último no tenía sentido para el rubio, quien suponía que si el viejo oni era quien decía ser el zorro debía estar mucho más alegre y emocionado, y no mostrando la incomodidad que evidenciaba. El anciano, viendo que su creación no tenía el valor para confrontarlo, le habló con voz firme y pausada:

\- Veo que sabes que está mal lo que hiciste, Kurama.

\- …

\- ¿Eso que percibo es culpa, o es que no estás feliz de verme?

\- No es eso, padre… es solo que yo…

\- Sé lo que hiciste, pequeño. Sé también porqué lo hiciste… Me desobedeciste, al igual que todos tus hermanos.

\- Lo… siento.

\- ¿Porqué ofreces disculpas que no son sinceras, hijo mío?

\- Ella, mi amiga, me hizo comprender que… estaba mal.

\- Pero en realidad no te arrepientes: culpas a los humanos.

\- Solo lamento decepcionarte, decepcionarlos a ambos.

\- ¿Y a este muchacho? ¿No crees que Naruto se merece también una disculpa?

\- No me obligues, padre, yo no…

\- Derramaste sangre inocente. En otras circunstancias sería más comprensivo con tu sufrimiento, pero sé también que eres en parte mi propio espíritu y mis pensamientos, y el ver que has actuado de esa forma me hace sentirme decepcionado conmigo mismo. No puedo culparte por ser débil, no cuando esa debilidad es mi culpa: espero me perdones por eso, pequeño.

El zorro levanta su mirada, viendo por primera vez el rostro de su creador: sus ojos son dulces, pero una profunda tristeza los marca, la misma tristeza que vio en la doncella que lo rescató de las sombras. En un impulso la bestia se levanta y se aproxima a Rikudo, caminando alrededor suyo y apegando su cuerpo con el de su padre, como si tratara de confortarlo, para luego detenerse en frente suyo, ofreciéndole su cabeza para que el anciano coloque su mano en su mollera.

El rubio ve como Hagoromo acaricia con lentitud el pelaje del zorro, mientras éste cierra sus ojos para entregarse totalmente a ese momento, mientras le dice a su padre con voz suave: [ _"_ _No hay n_ _ada que perdonar. Nos hiciste perfectos, y si fallé fue porque perdí la esperanza…_ _N_ _o fue tu culpa; solo mía, papá"_ ].

Hagoromo se sienta junto a su creación dejando que el zorro lo empuje, derribándolo al suelo. Sabiendo que aquello debe resultar incómodo para el jinchuriki, el anciano le habla, sujetando al alborotado Kyubi para que le deje dirigirse al joven:

\- Me voy a llevar a mi hijo unos momentos, necesito ponerme al día con todo lo que ha sucedido y quiero que me cuente sobre sus hermanos.

\- No hay problema. Y yo… esperaré, creo.

\- No estarás solo. En mis viajes al mundo puro me encontré con unas almas que deseaban hablar contigo, y consideré apropiado darles la oportunidad, más por ti que por ellas. Considéralo parte de tu recompensa.

\- ¿Almas? ¿Personas? ¿Quiénes?

\- Estarán aquí muy pronto. Lo único que te pido es que no les preguntes aquello que no debes saber; sé que me comprendes. Solamente trata de disfrutar el momento, muchacho.

\- Gracias.

Lo último que el joven Sennin ve es como el anciano se aleja caminando con Kurama muy apegado a él, para luego de unos metros difuminarse hasta desaparecer, él y su acompañante.

* * *

Naruto había supuesto que quien fuera que se hiciera presente allí lo haría apenas Rikudo y Kurama desaparecieran, pero ya habían transcurrido varios minutos y él seguía allí, solo, esperando. No quería creer que alguien de la fama del Sabio de los Seis Caminos lo hubiese engañado (no tenía motivos para ello), pero el hecho de que no sucediera nada lo irritaba, mientras pensaba que quien quiera que debía llegar allí pudiera haberse arrepentido.

Inquieto, comenzó a caminar de un lado para otro, incapaz de ocultar su impaciencia. Una voz femenina, cuyas palabras fueron ininteligibles en ese momento, le hizo frenarse, dándose la vuelta para ver un rostro que sabía conocido. El cabello azul la delataba, a pesar de que en ese momento su existencia era más bien incorpórea.

La presencia adquirió forma sólida, y la voz repitió nuevamente lo que había sido un saludo: _"Me alegra saber que sigues con vida, Naruto-kun"_. El rubio sonrió tontamente, como si quisiera reír producto de sus nervios: _"Konan… No esperaba volver a verte tan pronto"_.

Otras dos presencias aparecen junto con ella: una cuya faz le trae malos recuerdos, pero cuya sonrisa le recuerdan que se trata de alguien importante para su maestra, y otro que ha visto recientemente, y con quien compartió unas palabras antes de enviarlo de regreso al otro mundo.

" _Tú eres Pain… no, Yahiko; y ti te recuerdo demasiado bien, Nagato"._ El muchacho ve el rostro de la hermosa peliazul, quien solo atina a tomar la mano de su amado, a su izquierda: _"Veo que pudiste encontrarlos, Konan-sensei… me alegro mucho, mucho"._

Naruto solo atina a llorar, emocionado. Ella se adelanta a sus compañeros y abraza con delicadeza a su joven amigo, hablándole:

\- No se ve bien que el Densetsu no Sennin llore por una tontera.

\- Es solo felicidad, Konan. Aunque no creí que supieras de ese nombre.

\- Las noticias corren, incluso en el otro mundo.

\- ¿Quién les vino con el cuento?

Un sonido como de un tosido suena. Naruto levanta la vista, viendo como el pelirrojo de Ame despeja su garganta: _"Eh… mi culpa. Lo siento, Naruto-san, pero mi amiga aquí presente me presionó mucho por noticias tuyas, y lo que más escuché de Madara es cómo hablaba de ti usando ese título"._ Naruto se separa de la mujer, sentándose en el piso, invitando a los tres aparecidos a reunirse alrededor suyo: _"No importa. No es que me agrade particularmente que me llamen así, pero es mejor a como me dicen los sapos";_ intrigada, la chica le pregunta cómo se supone que le llaman, a lo que el aludido responde: _"Bueno… dime tú si es mejor "el niño de la profecía" o "el heredero de Rikudo Sennin"; yo detesto_ _ambos títulos_ _por igual"._

Yahiko, mientras se sienta a la derecha del Maestro Sennin, le dice: _"No creo que deban decirte "niño", no luego de lo que hiciste con mi novia"._

El rostro de Naruto se petrifica, mientras mira la cara de Konan esperando una explicación sobre el porqué le había contado ese tipo de cosas a su novio (quien, extrañamente, no se veía todo lo molesto que hubiese esperado). Ella, sentada frente al chico, espera a que el pelinaranjo se acomode a su lado antes de responder:

\- Cuando nos reencontramos estaba preocupado por lo que había sido de mi estando sola, luego de la muerte de Nagato. Tuve que decirle de nuestra relación para tranquilizarlo; además, no es algo que me avergüence o de lo que me arrepienta, y él tampoco está enojado.

\- Ya veo. Pero me has dado un susto de muerte; digo, si estuviera en su posición querría romperme la cara.

\- (Yahiko interviene) Si quieres, todavía puedo hacerlo.

\- No es necesario.

\- (la peliazul continúa) Conocí a tu amiga, la chica Hyuga.

\- (asustado, Naruto abre sus ojos lo más grande que puede) ¿Acaso tú… le dijiste que yo… a ella…?

\- No. Lo siento, pero cuando hablé con ella comprendí que no era apropiado decirle algo tan importante. Seguramente el saber que estás enamorado de ella la hubiese lastimado.

\- (suspirando aliviado, el muchacho agradece) Bien, bien. Que bueno que tu intuición es bastante buena, sensei.

\- En realidad quería decirle, pero antes quise saber si los sentimientos que ella tenía respecto de ti eran los mismos que me comentaste que parecía tener esa memoria atrapada en tu mente. Cuando pude confirmar que sus sentimientos eran los mismos supe que debía callar: habría sido demasiado triste que se enterara de que era correspondida por boca de una extraña, una que tuvo parte en los eventos que llevaron a su muerte.

Nagato, viendo como el rubio se ha quedado distraído, pensando, mueve su mano delante de su rostro, tratando de llamar su atención. Reaccionando, el chico le pregunta al pelirrojo qué desea, a lo que éste le pide que les cuente la verdad respecto a la identidad de Madara y de su parte en la historia de todos ellos.

Al principio Naruto parece querer negarse a hablar, a fin de no hacerlos sentir mal respecto al hecho de que en realidad todos ellos fueron utilizados por Zetsu y que sus vidas y muertes no tuvieron ningún sentido, pero es Yahiko quien le insiste que hable, y que no importa lo cruel que sea la verdad: todos ellos, los tres, son conscientes de que en verdad no han sido más que marionetas guiadas por otros, pero que el saberlo todo les ayudará a dejar esa parte de su existencia atrás y seguir con sus caminos.

Resignado al deseo de el trío de la Lluvia, Naruto comienza con su relato por el principio: la caída del Jubi y el nacimiento de Zetsu. Los tres jóvenes se toman de las manos mientras escuchan cada palabra de su amigo.

La horrible verdad de unas vidas desperdiciadas.

.

.

.

" _Lo siento."_

El Maestro Sennin solo había podido decir eso para tratar de amortiguar en parte la decepción de los discípulos de Jiraiya.

Yahiko era el más afectado de todos, al comprender como su sueño de Akatsuki terminó por ser pervertido por completo, con todos asociando el nombre de su grupo de soñadores y libertarios a la locura de la última gran guerra shinobi. Nagato, viendo el dolor de su amigo, le pide perdón por no haber sido capaz de detener toda esa locura cuando aún era posible hacerlo.

Queriendo saber qué sucederá con ellos ahora, es Konan quien decide explicarle:

\- Originalmente esperábamos el retorno de Nagato-kun. Me sorprendió no encontrarlo cuando morí; al menos el saber que Yahiko estaba esperándome, y que había logrado ver a nuestro compañero antes de que la técnica de Kabuto lo llevara de regreso nos dio la fuerza para esperar. Sabía que tú podrías liberarlo, Naruto.

\- Pero ahora, ¿acaso tú…?

\- Creí que tendría que ir a un lugar más sombrío, pero parece ser que tienes bastante influencia por acá, Naruto. Eso y la intercesión de Nagato-kun por mi me permitió librarme de un castigo mayor, pero a cambio…

\- ¿Qué?

\- (el pelirrojo responde por la joven) La culpa fue mía. Asumí la responsabilidad por lo que hicimos, lo que era correcto porque si no hubiese sido por mi causa ella nunca habría caído en las sombras. A cambio de su libertad, deberé purgar una pena mayor, y seguramente mi alma será purificada. No seré destruido del todo, pero perderé mi identidad y mis recuerdos.

\- Pero…

\- No te sientas mal por mi, Naruto. Aunque no lo creas prefiero que las cosas sean así; no podría continuar con mi camino sabiendo que no he pagado por mis crímenes. Quiero pensar que soy más bueno de lo que en realidad soy, y que el padecer este castigo es la forma en que mi parte buena puede ser preservada. Además, mi pena no será eterna, y en algún momento renaceré para tener la oportunidad de hacer las cosas bien. Creo que puedo convencerlos de que me permitan llegar a nuestro mundo: tengo deseos de ver como cambiará todo gracias a lo que estás haciendo.

\- (avergonzado, el chico baja la cabeza mientras se toma el cabello) No sé que tanto podré hacer, pero me esfuerzo por mejorar todo, para todos.

\- (Yahiko interviene) Sé que mis dos compañeros pusieron sus esperanzas en ti, por lo que me gustaría hacer lo mismo.

\- No necesitas…

\- (interrumpiendo) No, Uzumaki Naruto: quiero que puedas tomar mi meta y hacerla tuya. Necesito saber que harás lo que yo no supe hacer, que protegerás Ame y que impedirás que la guerra la asole nuevamente. Sé que podrás cumplir mi sueño.

\- No deberías tenerme tanta confianza.

\- Fuera de mi meta solo habían dos cosas valiosas para mi: mi amigo y mi amada. Mi amigo, en quien deposité mis esperanzas cuando me vi obligado a sacrificar mi vida, comprendió que tú eras mejor para completar nuestro sueño y ofreció su propia existencia para devolverte lo que su ceguera te había quitado; mi amada pudo descubrir en ti algo tan valioso, tan único que eligió sacrificarse para preservar tu vida y, con ella, la posibilidad de que nuestros esfuerzos dieran frutos. Si ellos pudieron ver en ti algo más grande que sus propias vidas y sueños yo no puedo ser menos. No tengo nada que ofrecerte, más que la certeza de que a diferencia de ellos no tengo ni arrepentimientos ni remordimientos por lo que alcancé a hacer en vida, ni nada que me obligue a poner mi confianza en un extraño que pueda lavar con sus accionas mis propias faltas, porque no las hay; es eso lo que te regalo: la esperanza de quien no necesita nada de ti, pero que escoge abandonar sus metas porque sabe que ya hay alguien mejor y más digno para completarlas.

\- Gracias, Yahiko-san… espero poder cumplir con sus expectativas, las de todos.

Naruto, emocionado, observa como Yahiko entrelaza su mano con las de la peliazul. Preocupado por lo que será de ellos, pregunta:

\- ¿Y qué pasará con ustedes?

\- (la peliazul responde) Esperaremos juntos. Será por un corto tiempo, y luego renaceremos en otro lugar, lejos de todo. Pero será una corta separación: nuestras almas están unidas y confío en que nos reencontraremos, incluso con otro rostro. Y cuando Yahiko y yo podamos hallarnos podremos tener una segunda oportunidad, una que nos permita hacer las cosas bien; éste tonto no ha querido dejarme atrás, y compartirá mi pena hasta que sea el momento de poder retomar nuestras vidas. Me duele dejar a Nagato-kun, pero sé que siendo felices cumpliremos su deseo y aliviaremos su propia carga: nuestro amigo no tendrá que cargar con la culpa de nuestra separación.

\- Me alegro… aunque me habría gustado volver a verte, a verlos a todos.

El trío de amigos se levanta, con la tranquilidad de saber que las cosas siguen su curso y que, a pesar de su ausencia y su fracaso, sus sueños podrán ser completados por el último discípulo de su maestro.

Yahiko estrecha la mano del rubio, agradeciéndole por sus esfuerzos y por cuidar a Konan durante sus últimos días (mientras Naruto suda frío sabiendo que se merece algo muy distinto por lo que hizo con ella). Konan, comprendiendo que su joven amigo todavía se encuentra complicado con ese recuerdo, lo besa en los labios, para luego susurrarle al oído: _"Recuerda que un beso, por dulce y agradable que sea, a veces es solo eso. Y, en otras, es una muestra de cariño de una amiga a su amigo. Cuídate, Naruto-kun"._

Sonrojado y con una sonrisa nerviosa en su rostro, Naruto solo atina a levantar su mano a modo de despedida, mientras la pareja de la Lluvia se desvanece en el aire, con la pareja siempre tomada de sus manos.

Una vez se han esfumado, el rubio observa como Nagato igual se ha despedido del par: _"Esta es la última vez que los veré. Rikudo-sama me permitió esperarte, como si creyera que necesitabas saber de todos nosotros"._ El chico ladea su cabeza: _"No es por despreciarlos, pero en realidad me preocupaba Konan-sensei. Aunque saber que sus amigos están bien… o al menos que tienen una esperanza me alegra, por ella"._

El pelirrojo Uzumaki mira a Naruto, preguntándole:

\- Y Amegakure, ¿está a salvo?

\- Sí, yo me encargaré de ella ahora. Y no solo de tu tierra, sino que de todas. Si hago las cosas bien nunca más tendremos que preocuparnos de algo tan estúpido como las guerras.

\- Gracias, necesitaba saberlo. Nos encontramos con Jiraiya-sensei. Pudimos hacer las paces.

\- Eso es bueno.

\- Ero-sennin es generoso.

\- ¿También le decían así?

\- No, pero Konan lo oyó de ti y el ver su reacción cuando nos escuchó llamarle así fue… sublime.

Naruto se ríe ruidosamente, tratando de imaginar la cara de sorpresa de su padrino al verse tratado así. El Maestro Sennin se gira para agradecerle ese momento de distensión al pelirrojo, pero éste ya no se encuentra allí. El muchacho comprende que esa ha sido la despedida del joven caído, y que no ha querido algo emotivo.

Y sabe porqué Nagato ha hecho eso. Es imposible no pensar en lo que le espera ahora al pelirrojo, la purga de su propia condena.

" _¿Fue por eso que querías que lo viera, viejo Oni? ¿Querías que comprendiera lo que me puede pasar si llego a caer?"_

Pero sus dudas no tienen respuestas.

Y Naruto, algo triste por lo sucedido, se queda allí, sentado, mientras espera que si hay alguna otra visita le resulte mucho más alegre que aquellos que han partido para nunca volver a verles.


	68. Chapter 68

Había pasado casi diez minutos de solitaria espera y Naruto comenzaba a pensar que quizás nadie más vendría, una idea que le resultaba bastante deprimente. ¿Acaso ninguno de sus demás conocidos quería volver a verle? ¿ni siquiera sus padres? Sabía que Hinata no se presentaría; al menos eso era lo que había entendido de las palabras de Rikudo, pero el que estuviese solo allí, simplemente esperando, comenzaba a aburrirle.

En eso, el muchacho escucha unos pasos que parecen venir de lejos, por lo que se gira en búsqueda de su origen. Son pasos pesados y lentos, pero constantes, de algo o alguien que aún no era visible. Y se acercaban cada vez más.

El ruido se le hacía extrañamente familiar, como madera golpeando un piso empedrado. Pero ese era un sonido inusual para pasos humanos, por que ¿quién rayos usaría zapatos de madera?

" _No zapatos, sino sandalias geta. Algo que solo un tonto o alguien muy seguro de sí mismo usaría; mis enemigos se confían por mi aspecto y eso les hace bajar la guardia. O al menos así era antes, ahora son tan famoso que todos me reconocen con apenas mirarme. Pero me sirven como entrenamiento, muchacho: si puedes pelear con éstas puestas puedes pelear como sea"._ Ese recuerdo le vino de inmediato a Naruto, como si el sonido lo hubiese provocado.

Como si estuviese cubierto de bruma, el cuerpo de un hombre mayor se materializa. Allí estaba su tenida completa, desde su vestuario verde y rojo hasta el ancho protector frontal con el kanji "abura" (aceite) en él. Está tal y como le recordaba: alto, con ese aspecto de poder que resultaba tan intimidante para quienes no le conocían, esas dos rayas rojas que bajaban de sus ojos y cruzaban toda su cara por sus mejillas; una sonrisa endurecida, con sus labios juntos, era el único gesto de cariño que esbozaba para quien permanecía viéndole marchar, mientras esperaba inmóvil.

Jiraiya de los Sannin, el original Gama-Sennin, se detuvo frente a Naruto. Su rostro había quedado por encima de la cabeza del rubio, y su maestro esperaba que levantara la mirada en cualquier momento. Pero el muchacho se quedó quiero, inmóvil, con sus ojos apuntando al frente.

El Densetsu no Sennin estaba mudo, y un ligero temblor nervioso era la única reacción que parecía tener ante la presencia de su visitante. Viendo que su ahijado no se movía, Jiraiya levantó su mano izquierda, posándola en el hombro del joven. Ese ligero golpe hizo que Naruto despertara.

El Sannin se vio sorprendido por el fuerte abrazo del muchacho, quien se aferraba a su cuerpo como si temiera que fuese a desaparecer de un momento a otro. Pero contrario a lo que esperaba en el chico no había llanto, ni lágrimas, ni algo que evocara tristeza:

\- Pensé que te pondrías a llorar al verme. Veo que has madurado, Naruto; ya no eres un niño.

\- No, Ero-sennin… simplemente ya lloré demasiado por su partida, pero sigo siendo un niño, creo…

\- Has crecido.

\- No mucho. Solo han pasado unos meses desde que nos separamos.

\- Desde mi muerte, chico. No necesitas endulzar los hechos. Veo que estás vivo, eso es muy bueno.

\- Si, su mensaje nos ayudó bastante. Lamento que sus discípulos hayan tenido que morir: no pude salvarlos.

\- Ya veo. He visto a Nagato y a sus amigos… No te culpo por sus muertes, sé que hiciste lo necesario.

\- No… no los maté, ellos decidieron sacrificarse. Al final hicieron lo correcto, fueron dignos alumnos suyos, sensei.

\- Es lo que todos dicen. Yo no estoy muy seguro, no cuando terminé fallándoles a todos al final. Pero tú estás vivo, y por lo que me han contado te has hecho muy fuerte. ¿Ya salvaste a tu amigo, el muchacho Uchiha?

\- Si. Konan-sensei me ayudó en eso. Los sapos también; todos lo extrañan mucho, en especial Fuka-ojii y Bunta-sama.

\- Lo que esos dos extrañan son los lugares que les enseñaba para divertirse. Espero que no te hayan llevado a esos antros, no es apropiado que frecuentes esos lugares antes de encontrar a una chica especial, no sea que termines obsesionado con ese tipo de distracciones… aunque creo que ya tienes una, ¿verdad?

\- Así es, Ero-Sennin.

Naruto relaja su agarre, gracias a lo cual el peliblanco logra apartarlo lo suficiente para poder liberarse y sentarse allí mismo, cruzando sus piernas. El rubio imita el gesto, ansioso por aprovechar el tiempo que tiene para compartir con su padrino.

El Sabio Sapo mayor retoma la conversación:

\- Supuse que cuando volvieras a verla tus sentimientos despertarían. Era raro como pareciste olvidarte de ella mientras viajábamos; quise creer en ese entonces que el problema de tu amigo te preocupaba demasiado y no te dejaba tiempo de pensar en nada más. Supongo que ahora que eso está solucionado pudiste aclarar lo que sentías.

\- En realidad fue ella la que me buscó; sinceramente no se me pasó por la cabeza que estuviese enamorada de mí.

\- ¿Enamorada? Vaya, no creí que fuese tan así. Veo que realmente mis habilidades para reconocer esas cosas son malas; digo, sabía que le gustabas, pero ¿amor? ¿y cómo fue eso?

\- Cuando Pain atacó Konoha… ella trató de salvarme; no, en realidad me salvó.

\- Ya veo. Me habría gustado ver esa escena, seguro que fue bastante conmovedora. Veo que la muchacha heredó no solo la fuerza de Tsunade, sino también su romanticismo. Me alegro por ti, chico.

\- ¿Qué tiene que ver la abuela en esto?

\- (ignorando la pregunta) Es una muchacha bonita. Algo plana para mi gusto, pero puedo comprender porqué te atrae tanto, muchacho. Entonces para estas alturas estarán de novios; ¡enhorabuena, chico! Das honor a tu maestro.

El pulgar en alto y una sonrisa más visible del mayor, dadas a modo de felicitación, hacen comprender a Naruto que su sensei está confundido:

\- No, Ero-Sennin. Sí estoy enamorado, pero no de Sakura-chan. Digo, es linda y todo eso, y besa muy bien, pero solo somos amigos.

\- A ver, explicame eso: ¿besaste al amor de tu vida? ¿y me dices que no son nada de nada? ¿acaso te rechazó después de eso? Veo que sí debí haberte llevado a algún burdel; si besas tan mal como para que una chica que se te ha confesado arriesgando su vida te rechace al final es que debes ser terrible en eso.

\- Besé al amor de mi vida, pero no es Sakura-chan. Eso fue una confusión que ya no existe, sensei. Mi enamorada es otra.

\- No te creo. Siempre tuve mis ojos y oídos sobre ti y estoy seguro que nunca miraste a otra joven. Digo, incluso ignorabas a esa preciosidad que se moría por ti, la hija del amargado de Hiashi. Si eras capaz de llegar a ese nivel de ceguera era obvio que la discípula de Tsunade tenía que ser la mujer de tu vida; yo nunca habría ignorado a una belleza así, no sin estar verdaderamente enamorado.

Naruto baja su mirada, mientras sus ojos se humedecen. El escuchar a su padrino hablar así de Hinata y de como él actuó toda su vida con su ahora amada le resulta demasiado doloroso.

Jiraiya, percatándose de lo que sus palabras han provocado en el muchacho, espera. El rubio pasa sus manos por sus ojos, esbozando una sonrisa fingida para distraer a su padrino y tratando de pensar en cualquier cosa para llevar su conversación a otra parte, pero es el mayor quien habla primero:

\- Es ella, ¿verdad? Hyuga Hinata. De ella es de quien hablabas.

\- ...Sí, padrino…

\- Lo siento. No quise… no creí que…

\- ¿Lo sabe, lo que le pasó?

\- Tsunade me contó un poco. Le pregunté sobre lo que había pasado cuando mis discípulos atacaron nuestra aldea: eso era algo que suponía sucedería en algún momento; me dijo que solo había muerto una persona, una joven que fue tu compañera de generación… La recuerdo: aunque no lo supieras siempre me preocupé por lo que pasaba alrededor tuyo, incluso cuando me encontraba lejos de la aldea, y su nombre surgió varias veces. Incluso pude verla una vez de cerca, cuando ya habíamos regresado a Konoha; quise preguntarle porqué te seguía, pero ella solo huyó de mi. Pensé… que podría animarla a buscarte; sabía que ella sentía algo por ti, y una amiga así te hubiese ayudado mucho… lo siento tanto.

\- No necesita disculparse. Si algo he aprendido es a no culpar a otros de mis propios errores.

\- Dices que estás enamorado. ¿Cuándo pasó? ¿Acaso fue después de mi deceso? Según dejé todo preparado debías haber sido llevado de inmediato al Monte Myoboku tras mi muerte.

\- Algo así… es complicado.

\- Cuéntame, muchacho: necesito saberlo.

\- Está bien, pero debe prometerme que lo que le diga no se lo dirá a nadie más. Ni siquiera a la abuela.

\- Lo prometo.

La mano derecha alzada testimonia el compromiso de guardar ese secreto de parte del peliblanco. De forma relajada y lenta Naruto le explica a Jiraiya los detalles de su relación con la doncella Hyuga, su muerte y los sucesos posteriores, la presencia de esa copia suya atrapada por su sello corporal y lo sucedido entre ambos en las semanas que convivieron allí, juntos, así como los recuerdos que Obito le permitió rememorar de la relación entre ambos.

Al final, con el panorama completo, el Sabio Sapo le dice al chico:

\- Me extraña que Tsunade no me haya contado todo eso.

\- Supongo que no quería que se preocupara por ello, Ero-sennin. La abuela no sabía toda la historia y seguro pensó que usted se asustaría por los detalles de mi supuesto matrimonio.

\- Y me dices que todo eso pasó en tu cabeza… Y yo que creía que mis fantasías con mi compañera de equipo eran absurdas. ¿Estás seguro que lo tuyo no es otra cosa? ¿que lo que sientes por esa amiga perdida no es culpa? ¿quizás lástima? Eso explicaría que hicieras todas esas cosas raras en tu mente con ese recuerdo.

\- ¿Tan extraño le parece?

\- Como si yo tuviese una relación con una muñeca inflable de Tsunade. Simplemente no le veo ni pies ni cabeza a ese noviazgo tuyo. Tal vez entre esa declaración que te hizo la chica antes de morir y ese matrimonio impuesto te condicionaron y te engañaste a ti mismo. Quizás lo que sientes nunca fue amor verdadero, sino una ilusión autoimpuesta.

\- No sabe cuantas veces me he repetido lo mismo para superar ésto que siento aquí, en mi pecho.

\- ¿En serio?

\- Si. Y sé que usted no podría entenderlo, padrino, pero en este momento no veo cómo lo que Hinata-chan me provoca pueda sea otra cosa diferente que amor. Digo, si ésto no es amor verdadero no quiero saber lo que sí lo sea porque no podría vivir con un sentimiento más fuerte; simplemente no lo soportaría.

\- Entonces estás convencido de tus sentimientos.

\- Sí, hasta donde puedo estarlo.

\- ¿Y los de ella? No quiero poner en duda su confesión, pero esas circunstancias… tal vez el ambiente, el estar tú en peligro de muerte, todo eso le hizo dar un paso que no quería dar, que no estaba segura de dar. El tipo de arranques que tienes cuando te quedas sin espacio para maniobrar.

\- Nunca lo sabré a ciencia cierta, al menos no sin revivirla antes. Pero lo sucedido con Obito en mi cabeza me hizo finalmente entender la razón de mi conducta para con Hinata-chan y de lo que sufrí cuando ella falleció.

\- Ese sujeto era tu enemigo, no puedes esperar la verdad de un enemigo.

\- Él me enseñó algo: no mientes cuando no necesitas mentir. Sé que Obito no me mintió porque esos recuerdos eran míos. Incluso el único recuerdo del que podía haber dudado, ese de la primera vez que me crucé con Hinata-chan, lo había recordado antes, cuando vi a mamá en mi mente. Ese sujeto me dijo la verdad porque sabía lo que eso provocaría en mí, el cómo me afectaría.

\- O sea que para todos eres el esposo de la difunta hija de Hiashi, y para ti ella es el amor de tu vida, una con la que en realidad nunca has hablado de ese tipo de sentimientos ni has compartido nada real.

\- Con todo lo horrible que suena, así es.

\- Gracias a Kami que tus padres no están aquí para escuchar todo eso, no tengo idea cómo reaccionarían a ese tipo de confesiones. Miento, tu madre te golpearía sin cesar hasta causarte una lesión en tu cabeza de tal magnitud que te hiciera olvidar todo aquello. Y dudo que tu padre te defendiera.

\- Pensé que los vería, pero usted me dice que ellos no están aquí. ¿Dónde se encuentran mis padres, Ero-sennin? ¿Acaso ya reencarnaron?

El peliblanco se levanta, dándole la espalda a su alumno, pensando si debe explicarle aquello al joven. Mientras Naruto espera vuelve a su posición, respirando profundo y contando hasta diez, ante el rostro confundido del rubio; luego, prosigue:

\- ¿Qué sabes del _Shiki Fujin_?

\- Nada, solo lo que me contaron mis padres, del como lo usaron para capturar la mitad del poder del nueve colas.

\- Veo que debo ser yo quien te lo explique entonces: tus padres no están aquí porque sus almas no han alcanzado aún la otra vida.

\- No entiendo.

\- No están en el mundo puro, ni podrán nunca estarlo.

\- ¿Cómo?

\- Esa técnica de sellado lo que hace es convocar a una criatura de las sombras, el shinigami, quien toma para si las almas que le son ofrecidas y las encierra por toda la eternidad dentro suyo. Es una técnica de fuinjutsu muy oscura, la máxima prisión creada por la sabiduría de los Uzumaki.

\- ¿Una prisión… eterna?

\- Tu padre descubrió ese jutsu cuando era Hokage. Aparentemente fue Nidaime quien lo incorporó en el pergamino sagrado de técnicas prohibidas de la aldea.

\- ¿El que robé cuando era niño?

\- Sí. Según parece lo aprendió de su hermano, quien lo obtuvo de parte de su esposa, Uzumaki Mito-sama. En el pergamino estaba detallada la forma de invocar al shinigami y el precio que se debe pagar por usarlo. Aunque no es su función primordial tu padre lo utilizó para capturar el chakra del Kyubi.

\- Pero, ¿y mi madre? ¿dónde está mi madre?

\- Tu padre lo hizo sin saberlo… La técnica requiere que junto con el ser capturado se pague como precio otra alma, la del invocador. Él sabía que un jinchuriki no podía usar el Shiki Fujin, el pergamino lo decía expresamente, pero creo que nunca se detuvo a pensar el porqué… él no tenía como saber que de alguna manera el alma del propio jinchuriki está unida al chakra de su biju, de tal manera que cuando el humano muere y su alma viaja al mundo puro arrastra a la bestia con él. Ese es el motivo por el cual al morir el portador desaparece también la bestia con colas que lleva dentro suyo, hasta el momento en que ambos se separan definitivamente.

\- Y cuando papá capturó la mitad del Kyubi…

\- No debió haber pasado, no con el Zorro Demonio fuera del cuerpo de Kushina, pero de alguna manera el alma de tu madre permaneció unida a la bestia hasta el final, y al estar encerrada la mitad del Kyubi dentro de esa cosa ella, al parecer… lo siguió.

\- Las cadenas… mamá usó sus cadenas de chakra para contenerlo. Quizás eso mantuvo el lazo entre ambos y cuando papá completó el jutsu de sellado…

\- Debe haberla encerrado con él. Seguramente no se dio cuenta porque sino habría interrumpido todo el proceso; él sabía perfectamente lo que ese sello significaba para su propia alma y nunca hubiese arrastrado a Kushina con él.

\- Pero yo vi… ella me mostró… mamá.

\- Probablemente ella ni siquiera se dio cuenta, no con lo débil que estaba. Cuando mi maestro me contó lo sucedido y pudo comprobar como las señales del sello del shinigami estaban sobre los cuerpos de ambos… Desde ese día nos dedicamos a estudiar ese jutsu, tratando de encontrar la forma de liberarlos. Pero no logramos nada, y con el conocimiento del Clan Uzumaki perdido luego de la destrucción de su aldea perdimos las esperanzas. Años después sucedió la invasión de Orochimaru y Sandaime, que por mi insistencia en contar con su ayuda para intentar salvar a tus padres conocía al detalle ese sello, lo utilizó para neutralizar a los hokages revividos y tratar de capturar a mi ex-compañero de equipo, con lo que también quedó encerrado dentro del shinigami. Ese maldito jutsu me ha quitado a las personas más importantes, y el saber que sus almas no pueden hallar el descanso me tortura hasta el día de hoy; lo mejor que pude hacer al final fue eliminar las huellas del jutsu del pergamino secreto para que nunca más lastime a nadie: no importa lo que ese sello permita hacer, el precio no lo vale.

\- Pero yo puedo averiguar…

\- (interrumpiendo) No, Naruto. No es tu deber; ese tipo de conocimiento se ha perdido definitivamente. No trates de traer de regreso ese jutsu maldito a este mundo; olvida aquello y sigue adelante: yo consumí muchos años de mi vida tratando de hallar respuestas que simplemente no existen. No persigas imposibles, ahijado; prometeme que no lo harás.

La seriedad con que ha hablado su padrino convence al muchacho, y en la imposibilidad de hacer otra cosa Naruto asiente con la cabeza. Más tranquilo por esa promesa, Jiraiya continuó hablando:

\- Entonces estás enterado de todo lo relacionado con tus padres y tu nacimiento. Me alegro que el responsable de toda esa tragedia fuera derrotado finalmente, pero me sorprende saber que se trataba del alumno de Minato; recuerdo a ese tal Obito apenas: así de insignificante era en ese entonces.

\- Sí, pero no el único responsable. Además, a pesar de todo lo sucedido, le debo saber algunas cosas que me han permitido ver de otra manera lo sucedido ese día hace diecisiete años.

\- ¿Y qué rayos podría haberte enseñado ese infeliz?

\- Mi encuentro con Obito me hizo entender algo, una idea que personalmente me disgusta aceptar pero que no puedo simplemente ignorar.

\- ¿Qué cosa, chiquillo?

Naruto se levanta, caminando unos pasos mientras le da la espalda a su padrino. Jiraiya, comprendiendo que lo que sea que quiere decir le resulta difícil al chico, espera en silencio.

\- Yondaime… mi padre… él arruinó todo.

\- Explícate.

\- Mientras más analizo las cosas, el cómo sucedió todo, más me convenzo de que tomó las peores decisiones posibles. Es como si su misma fama, su supuesta gran inteligencia y habilidad le hubiesen jugado en contra.

\- Me parece que lo que habla ahora es el resentimiento. No importa cómo te haya mostrado las cosas ese tal Obito, no deberías darle tanto crédito contra lo que tus padres o yo mismo podamos decirte.

\- Obito no me mostró nada sobre mi padre; sabía que no necesitaba hacerlo. Él solo me compartió su visión del cómo sucedió todo y, siendo sinceros, su juicio me parece mucho más acertado que el de Minato o el de mi madre cuando me mostraron todo aquí, en mi cabeza.

\- Sé que no debería subestimar tus conclusiones, pero no puedo simplemente aceptar que le prestes más credibilidad a un demente que a tus propios padres. Ellos se decepcionarían mucho si te escucharan hablar así.

\- Papá desconfiaba de todos, y creo entender el porqué: al ser tan famoso, tan poderoso, tan reconocido, se convenció de que él era el único capaz de encontrar las soluciones para cualquier problema, y en vez de depositar su confianza en otros optó siempre por cargar con todo sobre si mismo, hacerlo todo personalmente. Comprendo que eso le parezca admirable a todo el mundo, pero el actuar así le hizo equivocarse mucho.

\- Pero, Naruto, eso mismo es el sentido de ser un líder: el tomar sobre ti las decisiones importantes y ponerte siempre en la primera línea.

\- Tal vez, pero si no hubiese tenido tanta fe en su inteligencia, en sus capacidades, en sus decisiones, quizás se habría detenido a pensar que quizás lo que hacía, de la forma en que lo hacía, era la forma equivocada de hacerlo. Su seguridad le traicionó al final.

\- Te equivocas: sus decisiones salvaron tu vida y a Konoha.

\- No. Sus decisiones empeoraron todo. Nunca se detuvo a pensar que el Kyubi quizás no era la amenaza que todos decían que era, ni consideró que liberarlo podía ser una opción. Olvidó que él no era el único que podía pelear contra el enmascarado y que debió desde el principio encargarse del biju liberado y dejar a otros el combatir al supuesto Madara.

\- Pero…

\- ¿Pero qué? ¿Acaso mi padre, apenas se vio libre de Obito, no fue capaz de llevarse sin problemas al Kyubi lejos de la Aldea? Si hubiese hecho eso desde el principio cientos se habrían salvado: él no estaba obligado a pelear contra el enmascarado, su deber era proteger a su aldea y a los suyos, pero decidió por si y ante si quien era el más peligroso de los dos y lo combatió, y por su elección muchos murieron ese día.

\- Él no tenía cómo…

\- ¿Saberlo? ¿No podía saber que una bestia colosal enloquecida por un genjutsu instalada en medio de Konoha haría mucho más daño que un simple individuo, que sin importar lo hábil que fuera podía ser controlado con varios shinobi de élite, o por el mismo Sandaime? El enmascarado no era invencible, ni podía provocar las muertes que uno solo de los ataques del Kyubi podía provocar. Pero mi padre, una vez tomó la decisión, perseveró en ella hasta el final porque su absoluta confianza en sí mismo le impedía ver que tal vez había equivocado. Yo, siendo quien soy, he podido comprender eso y me he sacrificado para proteger a todos, pero papá olvidó en ese momento a quienes más le necesitaban. He visto lo que ese error provocó: todos aquellos que perdieron a sus seres amados y como todos lo que sabían se ocultaba en mi cuerpo volcaron en mí su resentimiento por lo que perdieron ese día a manos de una criatura que podía haber sido detenida antes de provocar todo el daño que causó.

\- Tal vez tengas razón y falló en eso, pero él siempre confió en todos nosotros. El mismo hecho que haya dejado a los shinobi de la aldea la misión de contener al Zorro Demonio mientras él reducía al enmascarado es prueba de ello.

\- No, Ero-Sennin. Quien organizó la defensa de Konoha ese día fue el abuelo Hiruzen, no mi padre. Namikase Minato siempre hacía todo solo porque nadie se le podía igualar, y ese día las cosas no fueron diferentes: Él decidió usar a su esposa para contener al Kyubi; él desechó el plan de mi madre de sellar al biju nuevamente en ella para morir con él y salvar a Konoha de su ira; él decidió por si y ante si usar el Sello del Shinigami para privar a la bestia de parte de su poder porque asumió que su hijo recién nacido sería incapaz de controlarlo… él me condenó a la soledad, sacrificando dos vidas para hacer lo que no requería más de una, lo que en realidad no necesitaba hacer. El día en que decidió usar su vida para robar la mitad de la misma existencia de Kurama se equivocó, pero él, en ningún momento, se detuvo a pensar que tal vez cometía un error. Tan seguro estaba de que hacía lo correcto, que su plan era simplemente perfecto, que allí, en su lecho de muerte, puso sobre mi, con sus últimas palabras, la responsabilidad de usar el poder del nueve colas para que cuando el enmascarado volviera fuese yo quien lo derrotara.

\- Mi alumno, aunque no quieras reconocerlo, hizo lo mejor que se podía hacer. Nadie podría haber logrado lo que él logró esa noche, en esas circunstancias.

\- ¡Yo lo he hecho! Decenas de veces me he visto en la misma situación y siempre, siempre, he elegido proteger a los inocentes antes que darle prioridad a mis propios objetivos. Hace apenas unos días, en Iwa, estuve luchando para proteger a miles, a decenas de miles; esa tarde tuve que decidir entre mis propias metas y el ayudar a quien lo necesitaba, y lo hice. Si, estuve cada segundo pensando que quizás cometía un error por dejar pasar esa oportunidad, pero al menos mi conciencia me decía que cada vida salvada era mejor, aunque cada una de esas personas que no conocía y a las que ayudaba me significaran un día más, una semana más, un año más en mi búsqueda. Solo quiero creer que de haber sobrevivido Yondaime habría podido comprender que los cientos que eligió sacrificar por ir detrás del sujeto que había secuestrado a su esposa ante sus ojos y castigarlo no se merecían haberlos abandonado. Si una lección me ha dado mi padre es que nunca, jamás, debo creer que soy infalible o perfecto, por que si no puedo llegar al absurdo de pretender colocar en mi lugar a un recién nacido que podría morir al día siguiente y dejarle algo demasiado importante, simplemente porque creo que como soy un genio insuperable es imposible que me pueda equivocar en mis decisiones.

\- Él confiaba en ti.

\- No. No se puede confiar en quien no conoces: yo apenas había nacido, y nada podía decirle a mi padre que sería el indicado para completar la misión que impuso sobre mí. Él confiaba en si mismo, en la fuerza que él tenía y que yo, como su hijo, seguramente también tendría porque llevaba su sangre; confiaba en la esposa que había escogido para si mismo y en el plan que había armado en apenas unos minutos. No, Jiraiya-ojii, él no confiaba en mí porque no había nada en qué confiar, y si mis tragedias no me hubiesen obligado a desarrollar mi propia fuerza tendría sobre mi conciencia la vergüenza de no haber alcanzado lo que mi padre pretendía al poner todo eso sobre mis hombros.

\- Bien, digamos que todo eso es así. No puedes negar que Minato no se equivocó en su apreciación, no cuando yo mismo he visto en lo que te has convertido.

\- ¿Me trata de decir que mi padre fue capaz de predecir todo? Usted realmente lo idolatraba, Ero-sennin, porque sino no comprendo ese empeño por justificarlo hasta el límite de lo ridículo. No, yo soy lo que soy por lo que fue mi vida: fue el odio y el rechazo de todos en la aldea, mi deseo de alcanzar el corazón de una amiga que deseaba fuese más en mi vida, la pérdida de un amigo abrumado por su deseo de venganza, la muerte de una de las pocas personas que me mostró aprecio cuando niño, el deseo de rescatar de su oscuridad a quien veía como alguien valioso, la caída de quien aprendí a querer como a un padre, la responsabilidad por la muerte de una joven maravillosa, el descubrimiento de un sentimiento que siempre creí que no podría nunca alcanzar, todo eso fue lo que me llevó a ser lo que soy, cosas que eran imposibles que mi padre anticipara. Lo siento pero ni mis padres ni su sacrifico tuvieron parte alguna en aquello… Miento, ellos sí tuvieron una parte: me condenaron a la soledad y a tener dentro de mi algo que me haría la presa de los criminales más peligrosos de todos, poniéndome a mi, a mis amigos y a mi aldea en peligro por ello. Comprendo los motivos que tuvieron para hacer las cosas como las hicieron, pero no puedo justificarlos: siento tristeza por mi madre y su muerte, pero por él… solo lamento que sus errores lo llevaran a morir innecesariamente.

\- Naruto…

\- Los amo: son mis padres, y en sus memorias pude ver que ellos realmente me amaban, pero soy incapaz de sentir que les deba nada, ni siquiera mi propia existencia: esa deuda la pagué con años y años de desprecio, por lo que considero que en realidad estamos a mano.

El Sannin de los Sapos evidencia pena en su rostro, mientras piensa en lo mal que todo ha salido. Quizás lo mejor es que Minato y Kushina estén allí, encerrados dentro del shinigami: probablemente les rompería el corazón el escuchar a su hijo hablar así.

\- Creo que te prefería como eras antes, Naruto, con esa sonrisa tan llamativa que mostrabas. La madurez te ha hecho mal.

\- ¿Sabe que todo eso era mentira, cierto? ¿Que solo fingía para tratar de agradar a todos? Viendo para atrás me resulta particularmente triste que lo más cercano a sentirme feliz eran las ocasiones en que comía ramen en el puesto del viejo Teuchi: al final de todo el ramen terminó siendo la única cosa que era capaz de asociar con la dicha. No sé si habrá algo más penoso que eso.

\- Si, pero me gustaba creer que, quizás, había ocasiones en las que realmente eras feliz.

\- ¿Y cómo podría serlo? Las memorias verdaderamente felices en mi vida son realmente pocas, casi que podría contarlas con los dedos; eso es algo que me avergüenza. Recuerdo cuando conversaba con Hinata-chan dentro de mi cabeza, del como tenía que fingir que mis penurias eran menores que las que recordaba por el simple hecho de que no quería que se sintiera mal por mí. Esos momentos eran demasiado valiosos para pasarlos llorando, o dejar que ella se entristeciera por mi culpa.

\- Lamento oírlo, Naruto.

\- ¿Sabe? A veces pienso en cómo habría sido todo si en vez de dejarme en Konoha me hubiese llevado con usted, o a vivir con los sapos. Crecer entre rostros amables, rodeado del afecto de todos ellos, jugando y riendo. Me habría hecho fuerte, seguro, orgulloso de ser quien era. Habría desarrollado mi verdadero potencial rápidamente.

\- No habrías conocido a tus amigos.

\- Tendría otros. Lo único que me hubiese pesado hubiese sido no ver a otros humanos, pero eso es algo que hubiese solucionado con el tiempo.

\- Y a ella, ¿no has pensado que nunca habrías conocido a tu amiga Hyuga?

\- Podría pensar que tal vez valía la pena el padecer todo lo que padecí por la oportunidad de tener su amor… si no fuera porque la culpa que siento por todo lo que le hice es mucho más grande. No, hubiera sido mejor para Hinata-chan nunca haberme conocido; ella se merecía fijarse en alguien que realmente pudiera hacerle feliz.

\- ¿Y no podrías haber sido tú ese alguien, ahijado?

\- No. Tengo demasiada oscuridad en mi corazón para poder hacerlo. Lo mismo que me puso en su camino es lo que me impidió estar a su lado, y pretender que podría haber existido un mundo donde ambos fuésemos felices y nos hubiésemos enamorado sin más es algo que soy incapaz de imaginar, no en este punto de mi vida.

El peliblanco mira al suelo, sintiendo todo ese pesimismo, todo ese resentimiento en su ahijado. No es que el muchacho culpe a alguien ni odie a sus padres o a quienes vivieron alrededor en realidad, sino que en su fatalismo parece resignado en que todo sucedió como debía suceder.

Es como si Naruto protestara contra ese supuesto destino que tenía y todo lo que le significó. Un destino que Jiraiya pensó sería mucho más glorioso, uno que cuando lo escuchó de boca del Gran Sapo Sabio creyó que significaba una vida plagada de victorias y fama, y no el cúmulo de penurias que en realidad resultaba ser la penosa existencia del muchacho. Y el mayor no puede evitar sentirse culpable al convencerse de que al compartir ese sueño con el joven, de alguna manera, hizo su parte para sumar aún más dolor, sufrimiento y vacío en quien, por si mismo, ya soportaba demasiadas cosas.

Jiraiya había puesto el mundo sobre los hombros de su ahijado si pararse a pensar en ningún momento si el chico tenía la fuerza para poder sostenerlo. Al igual que como hizo con Nagato y con Minato, confiando en que con las sobrenaturales habilidades que sus discípulos habían mostrado bastaba para llevar a cabo una tarea imposible. Y Naruto, objetivamente el menos talentoso de todos, llevaba ahora sobre si esa pesada mochila, una que el Sannin había colocado sobre el chico sin dudarlo ni un momento.

\- Creo que ésta es la parte en que yo mismo debo pedir perdón.

\- No, Ero-sennin: si algo he aprendido es que no se le puede pedir agua a las piedras.

\- Eso fue grosero.

\- Lo lamento, no quise serlo. Solo digo que usted actuó conmigo de la única forma en que sabía hacerlo. El tiempo que compartí con Konan-sensei fue suficiente para comprender que usted me dio todo lo que podía darme. Incluso más, a pesar de todo lo dificultoso que fue el tiempo en que viajamos juntos es lo más cercano que he conocido a una vida normal y usted lo más cercano a una verdadera familia, viejo.

Jiraiya se gira para ver directamente el rostro de su ahijado. Naruto se queda quieto, dejando que el Sannin le mire a los ojos, que pueda ver en ellos la sinceridad de sus palabras. Y el hombre mayor comprende, y mientras lo contempla le pregunta: _"¿Lo hice bien, verdad?"_ ; Naruto se agacha para abrazarlo, mientras le responde: _"Lo hizo excelente, padrino"_.

Ambos permanecen abrazados unos momentos, con Jiraiya apretando a su ahijado con fuerza, mientras entre sollozos le pide perdón por abandonarlo tan pronto: _["Debí haber estado allí… cuando ella murió, yo debí ser quien te consolara, pequeño… perdí tanto tiempo, tanto… tantas cosas que podía haber hecho por ti, pero yo… me sentía indigno… por mi culpa, tus padres… les fallé a todos ustedes"]._

Naruto decide cortar aquello, preguntando: _"Y la abuela, ¿acaso no vendrá a verme?"_ El Sabio Sapo se separa del muchacho, visiblemente incómodo:

\- Eh… no, en realidad no. Le pregunté pero no quiso venir aquí. Según ella tenía todo solucionado contigo y no quería ocupar tu tiempo.

\- Supongo… que tiene sentido… creo.

\- Si me lo preguntas pienso que está demasiado a gusto en el Mundo Puro.

\- ¿Demasiado?

\- Ese tonto de Dan no se le separa nunca, y ella está en estado de "amor-amor". Incluso Nawaki reclama por ese par de melosos, pero es como si no les importara el resto del mundo. Me pidieron que te agradeciera por detenerlo cuando estuvo revivido.

\- Cuando mi clon en Konoha me contó que habían capturado al novio de la abuela me preocupé y lo busqué entre los atrapados ese día. Afortunadamente sabía suficiente de él como para trabajar en su mente y ayudarlo a romper el Edo Tensei; me arriesgué solo porque sabía que Kabuto había caído durante la batalla, sino nunca hubiese intentado eso, menos aún ahora que por lo que me comunicaron las serpientes cuando pidieron la tregua que ese sujeto sigue con vida.

\- También te lo agradezco: no me abría gustado ver a Tsunade sufriendo por lo que ese tonto pudiera estar haciendo estando bajo el control del discípulo de Orochimaru. Seguramente permanecerán allí, los dos juntos

\- Lo siento.

\- ¿Porqué lo dices así? Siempre supe que nunca tendría nada de ella. No conseguí conquistarla cuando quedó sola, menos podría hacerlo con "ese" estando presente.

\- Al menos ella es feliz.

\- Si, y mucho. No te negaré que me duele verla así; sé que era inevitable, pero no por eso es más agradable de ver.

\- Pero si siempre lo supo, ¿porqué…?

\- Quería ayudarla. Cuando su novio y su hermano pequeño fallecieron creí que podría ayudarla, ofrecerme a ella como un ancla, darle la felicidad que sabía podía alcanzar por medio de mi amor. Pero ella nunca quiso siquiera considerarme y prefirió vivir en luto perpetuo.

\- También me di cuenta de eso.

\- Si, y ese jutsu que usaba para verse joven… en realidad lo detestaba; sabía que mientras lo usara nunca podría superar sus pérdidas, porque de una forma u otra al verse con ese rostro le recordaba constantemente su tragedia.

\- Entonces, cuando alababa su belleza…

\- Mentiras. Trataba de que me notara, pero era como si yo no existiera.

\- Pero ella siempre lo quiso mucho.

\- Eso no es lo mismo. Yo necesitaba que me amara, que verdaderamente me amara, y creyendo que mis sentimientos y su vacío bastaban esperé. Esperé semanas, meses, años.

\- Pero nunca cambió nada entre ustedes.

\- Mi insistente coqueteo se transformó en una tonta rutina, una que yo terminé aceptando, porque lo contrario habría sido aceptar que debía olvidarme de ella. Por eso me marché de Konoha, porque pretendía poner tierra entre nosotros, pero ni la distancia ni el tiempo bastan cuando el sentimiento es tan fuerte.

\- Ni la muerte, ¿verdad?

\- Y cuando pude reaccionar comprendí que ya era demasiado tarde, que había transcurrido tanto tiempo que me vi a mi mismo incapaz de amar nuevamente porque cualquier mujer que pudiera buscar era, en el fondo, un simple reemplazo para ese amor que en realidad nunca fue para mi. Si, Tsunade me amaba a su manera, estoy seguro de eso, pero sus sentimientos por mi no eran lo suficientemente fuertes para dejar sus pérdidas de lado: ella me amaba, pero por sobre mí siempre estuvieron su novio y su hermano perdidos, y de la misma forma en que yo nunca renuncié a ella, mi compañera de equipo nunca renunció a los suyos.

Naruto se queda viendo a su maestro entendiendo que, de alguna manera, Jiraiya desea que él comprenda que al igual que le sucedió el joven puede también verse atrapado en un callejón sin salida, con su corazón empeñado en algo que nunca podrá ser. No pudo evitar recordar cuando Shima le hablaba de lo que realmente sentía Ero-sennin cuando aún vivía y del engaño que era su estilo de vida, siempre mintiéndose a si mismo y buscando cualquier medio a su alcance para disfrazar su propia soledad y su fracaso.

Y es obvio que su padrino no desea lo mismo para él:

\- Las mujeres son nuestro karma, ¿verdad, Ero-sennin?

\- Si, lo son.

\- No puedo prometerle que simplemente daré vuelta la página. Usted sabe, nunca fui esa clase de persona.

\- ¿Y no has considerado a esa compañera de equipo tuya, la discípula de Tsunade? Seguramente sientes algo por ella aún, y creo no equivocarme al decirte que no le resultas indiferente.

\- La verdad, sí. Y no solo a ella, no he desechado del todo la idea de continuar con mi vida y darme una oportunidad con otra. Digo, ahora que soy famoso seguro que será mucho más fácil conseguir alguna belleza que quiera consolarme.

\- Mentiroso.

\- No es mentira.

\- ¿Y qué te detiene entonces?

\- Se lo debo. Ni siquiera sé si cuando vuelva a verla me atreveré a pedirle cualquier cosa, pero mientras exista la oportunidad debo tomarla. Ella no se merece que me rinda tan pronto.

\- Ten cuidado, muchacho. Si adoptas esa mentalidad terminarás alargando todo hasta el punto en que ya no podrás rectificar tu camino.

\- Hinata-chan vale el que al menos lo intente. Estuve bastante tiempo detrás del teme; ella se merece por lo menos el mismo esfuerzo.

\- Comprendo, pero debes ponerte un límite. Tal vez no lo notes ya que aún eres joven, pero el tiempo pasa rápido.

\- Tengo un plazo personal: una vez libere a las bestias con colas del Gedo Mazo quedaré libre de mi compromiso con Kurama. Si para ese entonces no lo he logrado decidiré qué hacer con mi vida.

\- Haces trampa: si así lo deseas ese momento puede no llegar nunca. Sé porqué te lo digo, Naruto.

\- No se preocupe: tengo al Zorro encima mío presionando para completar aquello lo antes posible.

El peliblanco se levanta del suelo, elevando su vista a la nada: _"Al menos puedo estar seguro de que tienes tu vida bien encaminada, muchacho. Le contaré a Tsunade de tu victoria, eso le alegrará bastante. Creo que buscaré a la muchacha Hyuga antes de seguir mi camino, quiero saber qué tipo de chica es la que encandiló tanto a mi ahijado; digo, recuerdo que era bastante atractiva, pero poco más conozco_ _de ella_ _, y no puedo fiarme del todo de tus palabras: los enamorados tendemos a idealizar al objeto de nuestros sentimientos"._ Naruto, medio en serio, medio en broma, le contesta: _"Procure no propasarse con ella, Ero-sennin, que si me llegó a enterar que ha sido grosero con Hinata-chan lo reviviré para_ _golpearlo por ello"._

El Sabio Sapo baja la mirada, dejando que el chico vea su sonrisa de costado: _"No te daré esa oportunidad. Solo esperaba_ _un milagro como éste_ _para poder despedirme, Naruto. Ahora seguiré mi camino, así como tú seguirás el tuyo: sé que debe_ _estar_ _allí afuera, en algún lugar, aquella preciosidad hecha a mi medida. Demasiado tiempo la pasé preocupándome por todos alrededor mío; creo que me he ganado el derecho a ser egoísta. Tú también debes darte ese privilegio, muchacho: no podrás lograr tu felicidad si_ _solo_ _vives para otros y no para ti. Éxito y suerte, chico… sé que tus padres estarían orgullosos de has llegado a ser;_ _al menos yo siempre lo he estado_ _"._

Lo último que ve el rubio es el rostro sonriente de su maestro, exhibiendo sus dientes, como si quisiera reír. El peliblanco hace el símbolo de la victoria con sus dedos, pero Naruto puede ver la tristeza en los ojos de su maestro. El muchacho imita el gesto, de pie, a un par de metros de su padrino.

Mientras ambos están allí, el cuerpo de Jiraiya comienza a difuminarse, perdiendo su sustancia. Sin abandonar su postura en ningún momento, el mayor suelta unas últimas frases antes de desaparecer definitivamente: _"_ _Las crónicas de Uzumaki_ _Namikase_ _Naruto… ese es un libro que me habría gustado escribir_ _… Nunca olvides a este viejo que te amó desde el día en que tus padres me contaron de tu existencia. Y perdoname por ese nombre tan_ _terrible_ _: si lo hubiese sabido antes habría pensado en uno mejor para el protagonista de esa tonta aventura_ _"_.

* * *

Cuando Rikudo reaparece allí, en compañía de Kurama, el rubio todavía está de pie en esa extraña postura. Pero ninguno de los recién llegados dice nada, conscientes por el lugar en que están de lo que el chico siente en esos instantes.

El anciano ve el rostro de su hijo, el Zorro Demonio. El Kyubi asiente, para luego esfumarse.

Naruto respira profundo para reponerse de todo aquello:

\- Gracias por todo eso, Hagoromo. Realmente lo necesitaba.

\- Yo también aproveché mi tiempo con Kurama.

\- Y ahora qué, ¿nos despedimos? En realidad me gustaría preguntarte un par de cosas antes de que te marcharas.

\- No exactamente. No pensaba hacerlo, pero me han insistido bastante y terminé accediendo.

\- ¿A qué cosa? No quiero aparecer abusando, viejo.

\- Una visita más. Conste que no quería hacerlo porque puede ser contraproducente, pero entre mi hijo y mi hermano han doblegado mi rechazo original. Ahora te dejaré solo, Naruto.

\- Me estás asustando.

\- El asustado soy yo. Tan solo quiero que recuerdes ser cuidadoso con lo que dices.

\- Creo que hasta ahora lo he sido.

\- Ella no es como quienes ya has visto.

\- ¿Ella? ¿Acaso…?

\- Nos vemos pronto.

El anciano vuelve a desaparecer.

Naruto busca nervioso con sus ojos, incapaz de notar nada. La espera no es larga, y una nueva presencia se hace presente, una que había aceptado no volvería a ver hasta que su misión estuviera completa.

Una tímida sonrisa se asoma en el rostro del joven, mientras un par de ojos perlados lo miran fijamente, cuya dueña se sostiene con esfuerzo ante la presencia del amigo una vez dejado atrás…

.

.

.

.

.

"… _Naruto-kun."_

* * *

El joven líder Uchiha entró sin anunciarse en la rústica tienda donde descansaba su ex-compañero de equipo.

Había sido llamado por Shima, la pequeña y anciana sapa esposa de Fukasaku, quien había llegado allí ante el llamado de Gamatatsu, que en su forma reducida había pasado a ver el estado de su invocador. Allí, en esa "visita de cortesía" el sapo amarillo descubrió dos cosas: la primera, que Naruto aún dormía; la segunda, que por alguna razón desconocida, el durmiente rubio se veía agitado. Una revisión más cercana evidenció que los latidos del chico estaban descontrolados.

Shima, llamada por el mismo Tatsu, había tratado de despertar al Maestro Sennin inútilmente. Era como si Naruto estuviese atrapado en alguna especie de ilusión o algo más raro, pero era superior a simplemente dormir.

Fue ese temor el que les había hecho llamar a Sasuke, quien para esa hora se había acomodado a dormitar en su propia tienda (la que compartía con Chojuro). De mala manera el pelinegro había concurrido al llamado de los preocupados sapos, quienes al parecer esperaban que usara las habilidades de su Mangekyo Sharingan Eterno para explorar la mente de su amigo y asegurarse que nada malo ocurría allí dentro.

Sasuke se percató de inmediato de que en Naruto había algo diferente: una tenue marca de chakra extraña. Pero no era de ninguno de sus enemigos, sino que le recordaba a la energía del nueve colas, pero… diferente.

Viendo que había razones valederas para sospechar algo raro el pelinegro se inclinó hacia su amigo: debería abrir sus párpados para, viendo directamente a sus ojos, poder entrar en su mente.

Era extraño que necesitara hacer eso pero, de alguna manera que no comprendía, era como si los ojos fuesen el único medio para usar sus poderes oculares en otra persona. Y el shinobi de Konoha recordó algo que escuchó cuando era pequeño de boca de su madre: _"Ventanas del alma. Los ojos son las ventanas del alma"._

Pero cuando sus dedos tocaron los parpados de su amigo el Uchiha se detuvo: podía sentir por su piel la calidez del chakra de su compañero, y entendió que lo que sea que pasá allí, en la vasta mente de ese tonto, no podía ser algo malo.

Como si quisiera confirmar ese concepto, Naruto evidenció una marcada sonrisa en su cara. En otras circunstancias habría sospechado de tan extraño gesto (los latidos no se relentecían para nada) pero esa combinación de factores le dieron al pelinegro la certeza de que no sería apropiado interrumpir ese sueño, estuviese quien estuviese allí dentro.

.

.

.

La anciana no entendía porqué el muchacho de los ojos rojos simplemente se marchaba de allí, pero Sasuke se excusó diciendo que su ayuda no era necesaria, y que seguramente Naruto pronto se calmaría. Sin entender aquello, Shima le pidió ser más explícito, a lo que el aludido respondió: _"No es apropiado que lo interrumpamos. De seguro tiene algo importante que hacer allí adentro, y si lo interrumpimos se enojará con todos nosotros. Le prometo que en unos minutos ese tonto se pondrá mejor"._

La seguridad con que el amigo de Naruto le habló tranquilizó a la anciana: si un amigo tan íntimo del discípulo de Jiraiya-chan decía todo eso debía ser porque en realidad no había nada de qué preocuparse allí.

Una vez Uchiha Sasuke regresó a su tienda la anciana sapa relevó al hermano de Gamakishi, recordándole que a él y a su hermano les tocaba la tercera guardia. Una vez sola con el rubio, la esposa de Fukasaku se sentó a su lado, cerca de su cabeza, cubriéndose bien con su manta: estimaba demasiado al chico para dejarlo allí, sin más. Pero solo esperaría a que se estabilizara; eran ya casi las diez de la noche y luego de toda la tensión de ese día lo único que deseaba, fuera de poder hablar con Naru-chan, era dormir al lado de su esposo en la pequeña tienda que compartían en el improvisado campamento gama.

La anciana pudo escuchar unos pasos ahogados aproximarse, lo que le alegró: Pa-chan seguramente la extrañaba y había ido a hacerle compañía.

* * *

Era un gesto que había visto muchas veces antes.

La postura de la chica era la que siempre le vio: ligeramente cabizbaja, como si fuese incapaz de mantenerse erguida en su presencia. Las ropas que vestía, al igual que sucedió con el trío de Ame y con Ero-sennin, era la misma que le recordaba en vida, ocultando tras la holgura del buzo lavanda y gris que llevaba su pronunciada silueta. El rostro de la joven estaba ligeramente ladeado, y con su mano derecha apartaba su largo cabello azul oscuro que se movía sobre su rostro, cubriéndolo en parte.

Algo se quebró en el pecho de Naruto, pero recurrió al papel que había actuado toda su vida y, con el rostro sonriente y una calma que no era real, se aproximó a su amor perdido, tocando las manos de la doncella, para luego colocar su mano derecha en el mentón de la chica, moviendo su cabeza a fin de que pudiera enderezarse, mientras que con su otra mano acomodaba el cabello de la joven con cuidado. Cuando consideró que estaba mucho más presentable, le habló: _"Eres demasiado bonita para actuar así, Hinata-chan. Estoy feliz de verte"._ Acto seguido el rubio abrazó a la chica, apretando con cuidado mientras apoyaba su cabeza entre el cuello y el hombro izquierdo de la misma.

Hinata no sabía qué hacer, y sus nervios por el gesto del muchacho disparó su inseguridad. Pero no quería sucumbir así, sin más, por lo que con esfuerzo respondió al abrazo cruzando sus brazos en la espalda de su amigo.

Naruto temblaba; ella suponía que se debía a la emoción del reencuentro. En su posición la doncella era incapaz de ver como el muchacho luchaba consigo mismo, apretando sus labios para poder controlar el deseo urgente de besarla, porque comprendía que lo sucedido en su mente era solo suyo, y que no podía exigir nada de quien ahora tenía allí, junto a él. Usó los segundos apegado a su amada para ordenar sus ideas, recordando como había sido la interacción con esa copia que vivió en su memoria: no deseaba incomodar a su Princesa Blanca, no cuando era consciente de que aquél reencuentro era algo del momento, efímero y condenado a terminar.

Ella creyó oír un suspiro cuando el ojiazul se separó. ¿Cuánto tiempo habían pasado así, unidos? ¿dos, tres minutos?

Naruto le sonrió a la muchacha mientras se sentaba en el suelo. Hinata comprendió que él quería acomodarse para hablar a gusto, por lo que trató de sentarse en frente del chico, pero Naruto negó con la cabeza: la quería al lado suyo, hombro con hombro. Ella se ubicó allí, a su izquierda, mientras le decía: _"Como si fuésemos dos amigos inseparables, ¿cierto, Naruto-kun?"_ ; el muchacho asintió con la cabeza, incapaz de responder en ese instante con una mentira.

Él no deseaba que su amada viera su rostro todo el tiempo, no sea que el mismo le traicionara y ella pudiera ver en sus ojos lo que su mentirosa boca, por el bien de ambos, debía ocultar.

.

.

.

Naruto recordaba que a Hinata-chan le gustaba oír. Más que hablar, disfrutaba la confianza que sentía cuando alguien se abría ante ella, como si aquello le permitiera convencerse de que la desconfianza de su propio padre para con ella no tenía razón de ser, y que podía ser útil a otros. Eso le había dicho la Hinata del sueño al rubio cuando le preguntó en una ocasión si no le aburría escucharlos a él y a Kurama hablando sin parar.

O sea, uno de sus más marcados defectos era, para el amor de su vida, una virtud. Realmente ella era perfecta para él.

De allí que había estado contándole por cuarenta largos minutos todo lo que se le vino a la mente: sobre su nueva vida, sus amigos y sus victorias. Le contó sobre su nueva cercanía con Neji y como las cosas estaban cambiando en su clan. Le contó las pocas cosas que sabía de su suegro, de Kakashi como Hokage y de como era ella recordada en la aldea.

Hinata se sonrojó enormemente cuando le comentó de que ahora era conocida por todos como su esposa, el cómo Hiachi casi lo mata al enterarse y el que ahora usaba uno de sus ojos, mientras le agradecía, alabando su previsión y explicando el cómo esa cosa le había ayudado a lograr la victoria sobre Akatsuki.

Le comentó del regaño que Hanabi le había dado y lo pesada que su hermana tenía la mano. También le dijo del golpe que el tonto de Kiba le había dado, de Shino y su regalo, de las palabras de Kurenai-sensei y como todos le extrañaban. Más complicado fue cuando le compartió sus recuerdos del funeral de la chica, a fin de que comprendiera que eran muchos los que le querían y habían sido lastimados por su partida.

La joven casi ni le había interrumpido, pidiéndole que le aclarara un par de puntos y poco más. Lo más notorio en ella era la tendencia a mirar fijamente los ojos del chico, seguramente para demostrarle que le prestaba atención, pero que en Naruto evocaba el recuerdo de unas palabras dichas en el pináculo de su existencia.

El rubio calló, bajando su mirada. Ella, creyendo que le había incomodado de alguna manera, acercó un poco el rostro, notando que su amigo se veía triste. Incapaz de ignorar ese cambio en el ánimo del chico, le preguntó qué había pasado o si es que era su culpa su estado. Hinata obviamente se refería a algo de lo dicho allí, en ese lugar, pero para Naruto fue el pie que necesitaba para aclarar en parte sus dudas:

\- Sí… pasa algo. En realidad me pasa desde ese día, en Konoha.

\- ¿Qué día?

\- Cuando te fuiste. ¿Lo recuerdas?

\- … sí, Naruto-kun. Lo siento.

\- ¿Porqué te disculpas?

\- Parece que mis palabras te incomodan de alguna manera, y eso es algo que no pretendía.

\- ¿Te arrepientes?

\- No… cuando intenté ayudarte comprendía perfec-

\- (interrumpiendo, el rubio le mira molesto) No trates de evadir mi pregunta, Hinata-chan. Quiero que me contestes con la verdad.

\- (suspirando, continúa) Veo que no puedo engañarte. Lo siento…

\- Y deja de disculparte.

\- Lo… A decir verdad… sí, en cierta manera me arrepiento, Naruto-kun. Pero no es por lo que crees: en ese momento dije lo que sentía, lo que había sentido desde que tengo memoria, y esos sentimientos incluso ahora permanecen conmigo. Los atesoro como algo precioso.

\- Entonces, ¿por qué arrepentirte de decírmelo?

\- Por eso: mi amor era algo mío, algo que en un momento de temor puse sobre ti. Llámame cobarde, pero en mi miedo por descubrir que mis esperanzas eran ilusiones tontas que se destruirían apenas las escucharas elegí guardarlas solo para mí: eso era mejor a dejar que las destruyeras con unas pocas palabras. Te conocía, sabía que eres demasiado honesto para fingir y pretender darme siquiera una pequeña esperanza y estaba convencida que cuando escucharas mi confesión me dirías que me olvidara de ti, que así como nunca me habías visto antes no podrías verme en el futuro, no cuando tu corazón era de Sakura-san.

Naruto siente un nudo en su garganta, pero decide disimular lo que siente y seguir con la plática:

\- Si eso creías deberías haber dejado ese sentimiento atrás. Yo sé lo que es abrigar un deseo imposible y si bien sé que puede resultar agradable vivir con la ilusión de que las cosas cambien también entiendo lo dañino que puede llegar a ser. No te merecías hacerte eso, y no creo ser lo suficientemente valioso como para que dejaras que tu corazón se consumiera en tan solo esperarme y no buscar algo mejor: no te lo merecías, ni tú ni nadie. No valgo tanto.

\- Tal vez, pero eso mismo mantuvo mi amor con vida. No soy ciega, y de la misma manera que sabía que mi amor no tenía futuro si nada cambiaba aún guardaba una pequeña chance: si algún día renunciabas a tus esperanzas con Sakura-san yo estaría allí, lista para pedirte una oportunidad.

\- Podrías haber hecho el intento.

\- No, Naruto-kun: si una virtud tienes por sobre otras es tu perseverancia. Habías elegido a tu compañera de equipo como tu meta y nada te detendría en ello. Si yo hubiese dicho algo para tratar de luchar contra tu amor en el mejor de los casos me habrías ignorado…

\- ¿Y en el peor?

\- Me odiarías, creyendo que yo no era más que otro estorbo en el camino hacia tu meta. Sé que no puedo compararme con Haruno-san, ni con su fuerza, su belleza o su carácter, y soy capaz de entender el porqué la amas; acepté que nunca podría competir con ella, no cuando era evidente que ella era tan importante, tan valiosa para ti que eras incapaz de ver más allá.

\- Y aceptaste esa actitud mía así, sin más.

\- ¿Cómo podría no aceptarla, si yo sentía lo mismo respecto de ti? ¿Si fuera de esa ilusión que llamaba "Naruto-kun" para mi no había nada más? ¿Con qué palabras podría reclamarte si éramos iguales, si actuaba igual que tú en relación a tus sentimientos? Jamás te habría podido reprochar nada, aunque lo deseara: eso habría sido nada más que hipocresía, una mentira que ni tú ni yo nos merecíamos. Podía permanecer como tu amiga, y así esperaría hasta que esa pequeña esperanza que guardaba se realizara o quedara reducida a nada.

\- ¿Cuándo?

\- El día en que Sakura-san reconociera que eras un ser maravilloso y te aceptara en su corazón o… cuando murieras. Cuando sucediera algo que volviera mis ilusiones un sueño imposible.

\- ¿Por eso saltaste para ayudarme cuando luché contra Pain? ¿Acaso creíste que moriría y querías morir conmigo?

Naruto se levanta del suelo, furioso. Hinata, comprendiendo que su amigo ha malentendido sus palabras, elige quedarse allí sentada y seguir hablando:

\- No, Naruto-kun: yo quería ayudarte. Nunca fue mi propósito morir allí, ni pretendí que me dieras una oportunidad como pago por mi ayuda. Era tu amiga, y te quería; te vi en problemas y comprendí que nadie más podía ayudarte en ese momento. Nunca habría pretendido morir, no cuando debo tanto a tantas personas: mi padre, mi hermana, mi primo, mi clan, mi aldea… tú. Yo quería vivir, pero más que eso quería que tú vivieras. Ese día, cuando decidí poner mi vida en juego para salvar la tuya solo actué como debía actuar: siempre supe que era débil, pero también sabía que tú eras demasiado valioso y que, si alguien tenía que morir allí, esa debía ser yo, no tú. Quería que ambos viviéramos, y si te confesé mis sentimientos fue porque rápidamente entendí que ante un enemigo como aquél era absurdo creer que sobreviviría: fue esa certeza, una que solo tuve cuando me vi sola ante quien te había derrotado, que comprendí que era el final y que si no hablaba allí nunca podría hacerlo. Era débil, siempre lo he sido, y mi debilidad causó mi muerte y me empujó a confesarte mi amor, y tú no tienes la culpa ni de lo uno ni de lo otro.

\- Pero tú moriste…

\- Y tú te salvaste, como debía ser. ¿Acaso tu vida se terminó con la muerte de Sandaime, o con la de Jiraiya-sama? ¿Acaso Shikamaru-san y Kurenai-sensei renunciaron a todo cuando Asuma-sensei los dejó? ¿La vida de Neji-niisan terminó cuando su mi tío se sacrificó por mi culpa y para salvar a mi padre? No, Naruto-kun: la muerte es parte de la vida, y ninguno de nosotros puede dejar que ésta termine porque quienes amamos nos dejan.

\- Por eso escribiste eso en tu carta.

\- "Tu vida no puede estar atada a mi muerte", creo que lo escribí así. Esa no es una mentira, es lo que realmente pienso, y siempre he vivido conforme a mis convicciones, incluso con lo patética que soy: si todo hubiese sido diferente y tú hubieses muerto me habría dolido, y mucho, te habría llorado, habría sufrido el luto por tu partida, pero en algún momento habría dicho "basta", me habría levantado y seguido con mi vida, comprendiendo que nunca fue nuestro destino el estar juntos.

\- Yo no creo en el destino.

\- No tomes a mal mis palabras: el destino para mi no es más que la capacidad de ver hacia atrás y comprender que las cosas han sucedido de la forma en que debían suceder porque sin todo eso, lo que sufrimos y perdemos, no tendríamos lo que hoy nos hace felices.

\- Tu muerte no me trajo felicidad.

\- Pero si te permitió cambiar ciertas cosas en tu vida que te han acercado más a tus metas; tú mismo me lo contaste aquí. Tu amigo ha regresado, triunfaste sobre tus enemigos, y pronto podrás completar tus demás metas.

\- No todas. Tu muerte no me ha dado todo lo que quiero.

\- Creo que nadie obtiene absolutamente todo lo que desea y es infantil pensar así, Naruto-kun. Pero eso mismo hace más valiosas las cosas que sí logramos, porque llegas a comprender que de una manera u otra eso que conservaste, a lo que te aferraste al final, era lo más valioso e importante, y lo que perdiste, aunque una parte de ti lo atesore, importa menos que lo que aún tienes y lo que puedes lograr mas adelante. Yo tuve la oportunidad de poner todo eso en la balanza, y tu existencia resultó ser en ese momento demasiado valiosa para cambiarla a cambio de mi propia seguridad; sé que tu mismo has hecho ese tipo de elecciones o las harás más adelante, y seguramente allí comprenderás el porqué hice lo que hice y la razón por la que no me arrepiento de aquello, incluso entendiendo el dolor que mi muerte le provocaría a muchos, a quienes les debía tanto como a ti.

\- No opino lo mismo. Aceptar eso sería decir que la vida de mis padres, la de mis maestros, la tuya no valían lo suficiente, que lo que tengo lo conseguí sacrificando cosas menos valiosas, y la vida de ninguno de ellos vale lo que he logrado: habría preferido mil veces que ellos vivieran a ser quien soy hoy en día.

\- Tú no has sacrificado nada, Naruto-kun: esas vidas perdidas no se perdieron por tus acciones, ni tuviste parte alguna en sus muertes, ni siquiera en la mía. Si hubiese querido sobrevivir me bastaba con cerrar los ojos y dejarte allí, solo, pero en ese momento escogí hacer lo que hice sin considerarte en ningún momento, dejando que mis sentimientos decidieran, unos sentimientos que ni siquiera conocías: no puedes pretender hacerte responsable por ello, menos cuando yo misma no lo hago.

\- Pero yo hubiese preferido que vivieras, incluso si eso significaba mi muerte.

\- Y cada uno de los que amamos y mueren por causa de sus decisiones pensaban lo mismo, por lo que cuando crees ser justo con ellos al señalar que debieron hacer las cosas de forma diferente lo que realmente haces es despreciar sus deseos y sus sacrificios, ignorando que ese derecho, el de decidir como actuar con sus vidas, solo les correspondía a ellos. Recuerdo como estabas cuando Jiraiya-sama falleció, y el dolor que se reflejaba en tus ojos, pero debes entender que lo único que perdiste, lo único que te fue quitado, fue la oportunidad de tener nuevos momentos a su lado: ni su vida ni sus posibles logros truncados te correspondían, y tus recuerdos con él son tuyos y siempre lo serán, sin que los perdieras por su deceso; al morir sus vidas no es algo que te fue robado, y decir eso es decir que en realidad todos tus seres amados viven para ti, cuando la verdad es que todos tenemos una vida que nos pertenece solo a nosotros. Puedes lamentarte por sus vidas truncadas, y anhelar lo que podría haber sido, pero no puedes exigir nada de nadie por el hecho de que hayan elegido no salvarse y permanecer a tu lado, porque nunca has sido dueño de ninguno de ellos, si siquiera de mi, alguien cuyo corazón solo te pertenecía a ti. Y te lo dice una amiga que incluso ahora te ama como nunca amó a nadie y que a tu sola orden te lo habría dado todo: ni siquiera así puedes arrogarte el derecho a decir que no tenía el derecho a sacrificar mi vida por un amigo, ya fueras tú, Hanabi-chan, Neji-niisan, mi padre, Kiba-kun, Shino-kun, Kurenai-sensei o cualquiera otra de las personas que eran valiosas para mi.

\- Tú no entiendes…

\- No eres el único que ha sufrido y perdido, Naruto-kun. Yo tenía una madre maravillosa a quien vi morir sin poder hacer nada para ayudarla; fue por mi causa que Neji-niisan perdió a su padre; mi sola existencia era una tortura para Hanabi-chan ya que la condenaba a ser marcada como una esclava; papá debió padecer por mi causa cada día entre la tortura de que mi rostro le recordaba a lo que más amó y la frustración y el miedo que mi debilidad le causaba.

\- ¿Miedo?

\- No todos nacimos para ser líderes, Naruto. Y yo tenía un deber, una responsabilidad con los míos, y era tan débil que solo le causé decepciones a mi clan. Debí morir mucho antes, o ser expulsada por mis errores, pero mi padre me dejó permanecer a su lado, me dio alguien tan maravillosa como Kurenai-sensei para que me ayudara cuando me sentía débil, me regaló un lugar a donde me podía sentir integrada y compañeros que se volvieron mis amigos, y me dio… me dio el regalo de poder verte cada día y así atesorar tu sonrisa en mi memoria en vez de condenar ese preciado recuerdo de la primera vez que nos vimos al olvido.

\- Tu papá no…

\- (interrumpiendo) Mi padre es el hombre más sagaz y sabio de todo el mundo, y eres un tonto si crees que él no era consciente de todas esas cosas. ¿O realmente piensas que cada detalle amable que tuvo con la inútil de su hija mayor fueron meros descuidos? ¿Que el patriarca Hyuga era tan ciego que no veía lo que su primogénita era incapaz de ocultar de todos sobre lo que un pequeño y rebelde huérfano rubio le provocaba, cuando era tan fácil para él simplemente recluirme para separarme de ti, como correspondía a mi calidad y a mi destino manifiesto? Cada pequeña cosa que hizo la tengo aquí, grabada en mi corazón, de la misma manera que tengo grabados los recuerdos de todos aquellos que me amaron mientras vivía; sé que tú también los tienes, Naruto-kun, y son tu tesoro. Es cierto que podía haber logrado muchas más cosas, pero tengo el consuelo de que todos los que me querían supieron, de una u otra manera, que yo era consciente de sus sentimientos: siempre procuré que quienes eran importantes en mi vida supieran que conocía y correspondía a sus sentimientos para conmigo. Es gracias a eso que no tengo arrepentimientos por haberlos dejado atrás.

\- ¿Todos? ¿Y yo?

\- Tú eras mi amigo y mi compañero de generación, y creo haber correspondido en suficiente medida a esa relación. Me habría gustado hacer más, pero para eso debimos haber sido más de lo que fuimos, y pensar en el "tal vez" cuando ya no tiene remedio es absurdo, y malo: no dejes que lo que no pudo ser te quite lo que fue, no sea que eso transforme tus recuerdos maravillosos en una tortura que lo único que te provoquen sea el pensar en que las cosas debieron haber sido diferentes. Si lo haces solo entristecerás tu corazón, y te puedo asegurar que ninguno de quienes te han amado y partido querrían eso.

\- Entiendo, pero cuesta no quedarse estancado en los arrepentimientos. No creo que haya alguien capaz de hacerlo.

\- Lo sé, Naruto-kun. Que sepa qué hacer no significa que pueda o quiera hacerlo, pero soy tu amiga, y te quiero. Mi destino ya no está atado a mi vida pasada, y soy libre de aconsejarte sobre actuar de cierta manera sin parecer una mentirosa.

\- Tú no eres una mentirosa.

\- Lo soy, pretendiendo que siempre tuve la fuerza necesaria para ignorar mi propio pasado y el como actué contigo. Pero es absurdo quedarse amarrada en aquello, ¿verdad?

Naruto se detiene viendo como la chica se recuesta de espaldas, con su vista puesta en el inexistente cielo. Él decide colocarse a su lado, como si aquello no importara. Pregunta:

\- ¿Puedo saber algo?

\- Claro, si acepté verte fue porque sabía que preguntarías cosas, Naruto-kun. Deseo que puedas continuar con su senda, y yo misma necesitaba sincerarme contigo.

\- Ya veo… Bien, lo que quiero saber es… porqué tú…

\- ¿Yo…?

\- Tu sabes, porqué tú… de mi… ¿porqué te confesaste ese día?

\- Te amaba… te amo; creo que siempre he estado enamorada de ti. Es raro; pensé que me costaría más decirlo, pero creo que solo la primera vez cuesta, y luego todo se vuelve más fácil.

\- ¿En serio?

\- No deberías preguntar eso.

\- Cierto, mi culpa. ¿Por eso era que no podías hablarme como una persona normal cuando nos encontrábamos?

\- Lamento que mis nervios me hicieran ver como una cosa rara.

\- Rara… es verdad; pero rara es bueno: yo mismo soy algo raro.

El rubio, que está a la izquierda de la joven, mueve su mano derecha para colocarla junto a la mano de la peliazul, usando sus dedos para rozar los de la chica, como si estuviera indeciso de si es correcto tocarla. Ella decide tomar esa mano, por encima, estrechando sus dedos con timidez; él aprieta un poco, mientras se corre un poco para quedar con sus cuerpos apegados.

Hinata deja pasar unos segundos, para luego agradecer ese gesto. Él, sin soltarla, pregunta:

\- ¿Porqué?

\- ¿Qué cosa, Naruto-kun?

\- ¿Porqué me amabas? ¿Qué viste en mi para que te enamoraras? Entiendo que soy mucho menos genial de lo que pretendo, y sinceramente no entiendo qué podrías verme.

\- Es una pregunta rara: tal y como eres cualquiera pensaría que asumirías como obvio el porqué una chica podría sentirse atraída hacia ti. Vivías gritándole a Sakura-san lo maravilloso que eras.

\- Solo trataba de atraer su atención, aunque incluso entonces vivía con el miedo de que ella descubriera que todas las cosas grandiosas que decía de mi eran mentiras.

\- No todas. Siempre supe que llegarías lejos, que ni siquiera el cielo te detendría.

\- Y eso, toda esa fe que parece que me tenías… dime, ¿qué cosa tenía que me hiciera diferente? Eres inteligente, luego debió haber algo que lograra conquistarte en mi. He pensado mucho en eso y soy incapaz de ver algo que pudiera siquiera justificar siquiera en parte lo que dices sentir por mi.

\- Lo que siento es amor, Naruto-kun.

\- Pero… yo no… no tengo nada que una chica como tú…

\- Eso no es algo que tú puedas decir. Sakura podría reclamarte lo mismo, pero tú elegiste amarla sin considerar su deseo; creo que me merezco el mismo privilegio.

\- Entonces respóndeme directamente: ¿Porqué te enamoraste de mí? ¿porqué aún me amas?

La peliazul se irguió, sentándose. No se paró, solo se quedó allí, con el chico a sus espaldas, todavía tirado en el suelo, sin verle. Naruto comprendió que ella trataba de articular una respuesta, y no pudo evitar pensar en qué cosa tan sorprendente le diría sobre si mismo (a pesar de todo le seguían gustando los halagos, y si venían de su amada Hinata-chan pues mucho mejor).

La doncella Hyuga, por su parte, trataba de pensar en qué era eso tan especial que había capturado su corazón, a fin de poder compartir aquello con el chico y, de esa manera, hacerle comprender que sus sentimientos eran verdaderos. Pero entre tantas cosas no podía decidirse, y antes de gastarse diciéndolo todo decidió ser sencilla, sincera.

Naruto vio como la peliazul se giraba, sentándose de rodillas, mientras tendía su mano a su amigo. Él la toma, sintiendo como ella tira para hacer que se levante, quedando en frente suyo, con sus rostros a apenas veinte centímetros el uno del otro. Ella se aproxima, cerrando sus ojos, y besa la mejilla del rubio, para luego apartarse y verle directamente a los ojos, ignorando el sonrojo que marca el rostro de su Naruto: _"Te amo porque te amo"._

El chico se queda allí, confundido, mientras la peliazul agacha la mirada, avergonzada por lo que ha dicho. Naruto, queriendo entender qué ha sido aquello, le pide una explicación:

\- Eso no tiene sentido.

\- Pero es la verdad, Naruto-kun.

\- ¡Vamos! Si dijeras que es por mis ojos, por mi valor, o mi empeño, o porque huelo bien… cualquier cosa, pero decir eso es como si dijeras "porque sí".

\- ¿Estás decepcionado?

\- No. Digo, como podría estarlo, si incluso a mi me resulta evidente que eres sincera, pero… incluso Kurenai-sensei me contó que te gustaba mi físico, y que pensabas que era "luminoso", pero ésto… ¿acaso ella me mintió cuando me habló de ti?

\- No, yo dije esas cosas. Y muchas, muchas otras. Son muchas tus cualidades que me resultan atractivas y que llamaron mi atención, pero a decir verdad ninguna de ellas es determinante: eres todo tú el que despierta este sentimiento, y tan segura estoy de eso que aunque hubiese aparecido otro con tus mismos atributos no lo vería igual.

\- ¿Porqué?

\- Por que no se llamaría Naruto. Sé que no puedes comprenderlo, no cuando yo misma no lo comprendo por completo; soy consciente de tus defectos, pero te amo como un todo, y sería incapaz de quitar algo de lo que te hace imperfecto.

\- ¿No deseabas que tu pareja pueda superar sus defectos? Eso es… mezquino.

\- Lo siento, pero no podía dejar de pensar que…

\- ¿Qué?

\- Que si esos errores en tu persona no existieran yo no tendría nada para ofrecerte. No soy especial, ni admirable. No soy bonita: tengo la piel demasiado clara, mis ojos son tenebrosos y mi cuerpo… está lejos de tus gustos personales; ni siquiera mi apellido o mi fortuna podrían servirte, no cuando tenías por padres a dos héroes de la aldea y tú mismo llegarías a ser la persona más importante de todo Konoha por tu propio esfuerzo.

\- ¿Mis gustos?

\- Sakura-san; ella es esbelta, brillante, fuerte, incluso el color de su cabello es tan… vibrante, y al lado suyo soy oscura, y sin esos defectos en ti yo ni siquiera podría ser tu sombra. Por eso siempre he creído que tú, tal como eres, resultas perfecto para mi: si fueses mejor de lo que ya eres nunca jamás me considerarías. Lamento decepcionarte, pero no puedo mentirte, no cuando ya no volveremos a vernos. Sé que no es la imagen que quisieras tener de quien se enamoró de ti, de tu amiga, pero al menos nunca tendrás que lidiar con mi inseguridad.

Hinata calla, permaneciendo con la cabeza gacha. Comienza a sollozar, mientras trata de limpiar sus ojos con sus dedos. Naruto la abraza, dejando que llore.

El joven comprende lo que sucede en la cabeza de su amada: esta decepcionada consigo misma, por dejarse en evidencia ante el amor de su vida y, de paso, arruinar el recuerdo que quería dejar en esa persona especial. Entre gemidos, le escucha hablar entrecortado: _"Yo no… por eso no… en mi carta, y ahora tú… pero no podía mentirte… igual que cuando te vi_ _allí, atrapado_ _… sé que debí callarme y no decirte nada, pero tenía miedo… siempre lo tuve… lo siento, lo siento tanto… no quiero_ _que me odies, no tú..."_

La chica levanta su mirada, todavía con los ojos húmedos. Extrañamente Naruto le sonríe, mientras acaricia su cabello para confortarla. El muchacho, al ver a su amiga más tranquila, le habla: _"Eres la segunda persona que abrazo así_ _en este día_ _, y sinceramente no sé cual de los dos es más importante para mi. Pero realmente es mucho más agradable estar aquí… incluso contigo llorando"._

La doncella Hyuga respira profundo, separándose un poco del rubio mientras se tranquiliza:

\- Gomen, no quise que me vieras así; es solo que… me superó.

\- Entiendo. Aunque no lo creas yo también he tenido mis propias escenas, claro que los sapos son más… rudos, más de golpes y alcohol que de abrazos, aunque supongo que no les resulto tan atractivo como en tu caso conmigo.

\- Gracias por decirlo.

\- De nada, preciosa.

\- Creo que ya es hora de partir, Naruto-kun.

\- ¿Partir?

\- Hamura-sama me comentó que aquí pasa el tiempo de la misma manera que en el mundo real, y aunque una parte de mi quisiera seguir aquí, contigo, sé que debes regresar con los tuyos, Naruto-kun.

La chica se levanta. Naruto le sigue, mientras seca los ojos perlados con sus propias manos, ignorando la respiración nerviosa de la joven por su cercanía. Queriendo darle algo para distraerla de lo que han conversado (que ha sido demasiado denso para ser el reencuentro de dos amigos) el rubio le pide que espere un poco: _"Hinata-chan: quiero presentarte a alguien. Él seguramente estará feliz de verte, y creo que a ti te resultará interesante"._ Ella, ya calmada, asiente con su cabeza.

Naruto se concentra, mientras llama a viva voz a su prisionero, imitando lo que vio hacer al Sabio de los Seis Caminos. Confía en que Kurama podrá animar a la chica, y ese tonto seguramente le agradecerá la oportunidad de volver a ver a su amiga.

El chakra del zorro demonio se manifiesta nuevamente en ese espacio blanco.

Naruto abre sus ojos, sorprendido: contrario a lo que esperaba (que el biju apareciese con el mismo tamaño que usó para reencontrarse con su padre) Kurama se materializa con su tamaño real, gigantesco y temible. La bestia mueve sus colas con fuerza, mientras su poderoso chakra perturba ese espacio mental y presiona a ambos jóvenes, como si el zorro tratara de amedrentarlos.

En principio Naruto trata de comprender esa actitud de su bestia, sospechando que tal vez Kurama desconfía de que esa peliazul allí presente sea realmente su amiga; quizás a quien trata de espantar es a él, a fin de que no se interponga entre ambos. Sin saber qué hacer el chico espera, mientras el cuerpo del zorro de fuego se materializa por encima suyo.

Kurama ve a la joven allí, abajo. Entre su cabeza y el cuerpo de la doncella Hyuga no hay más de diez metros, que son salvados de un rápido movimiento por el biju, que mueve su dantesco hocico como si pretendiera atrapar a la chica. El zorro abre su mandíbula, exhibiendo su afilada dentadura mientras gruñe, como si se encontrara ante un enemigo.

Hinata, asustada, se cubre el rostro con sus manos, tratando de no retroceder ante la extraña y portentosa bestia gigante. Naruto, impaciente por la posible reacción de su chica trata de alcanzarla, pero la enorme pata delantera de la bestia se cruza en su camino, impidiéndole el paso. Incapaz de comprender la actitud del Kyubi el rubio piensa si debe o no hacer algo más radical, pero una extraña sensación le detiene: tristeza, una marcada tristeza y melancolía que gracias a su conexión mental (fortalecida por el lugar en que se encuentran) siente en el Zorro de Nueve Colas.

La doncella Hyuga reacciona, descubriendo su rostro y levantando la mirada, viendo como la enorme bestia le gruñe, todavía intentando parecer agresivo. La chica se endereza y da un paso hacia el frente, esforzándose en hablar:

\- Usted… usted salvó a Naruto-kun…

\- …

\- Cuando yo no pude hacer nada, usted…

\- Yo soy el Zorro Demonio de Nueve Colas, y lo único que pretendí hacer ese día fue liberarme de mi prisión, el cuerpo de este patético humano.

\- Si, pero… disculpe, no quise ofenderlo.

\- ¿Ofenderme? La sola existencia de los patéticos humanos es una ofensa a mi majestad.

Naruto mira al zorro con incredulidad mientras pone una cara de "en serio te vas a poner en ese plan". Kurama, intuyendo el deseo del rubio de intervenir, le gruñe.

Hinata, por su parte, creyendo toda la escena montada por la bestia de nueve colas, se inclina ostensiblemente ante la bestia, repetidamente, mientras le agradece. Algo que el Kyubi no se esperaba: _"¿Porqué haces eso, humana?"_ ; ella, después de la quinta inclinación, responde: _"Usted pudo salvar a Naruto-kun; es por usted que él está vivo. Es gracias a usted que mi muerte no fue inútil, y no tengo como pagarle eso, lo siento"._

Kurama da la espalda a la chica, quien espera sin saber si está molesto con ella. Naruto, que ahora ve directamente la cara de su biyu, logra ver como el zorro aprieta sus ojos. La bestia siente como su corazón se aprieta: su amiga sigue allí, tan sencilla y amable como la recuerda. Y esa certeza, que lo que vivió en la mente de su carcelero con esa memoria de ella no es diferente a lo que habría sucedido con la verdadera, le recuerda a la bestia su parte de culpa en la muerte de la chica.

El zorro reduce su tamaño, hasta quedar de dos metros de alzada. Luego, ya repuesto, camina hacia la peliazul, retomando la pantomima de hace poco:

\- Acepto tus disculpas, muchacha. Te permito una cosa: has lo que quieras para saldar tu deuda conmigo. Aceptaré cualquier palabra o gesto tuyo a fin de que puedas seguir tu camino en paz. Debo ser magnánimo con aquellos que mi padre estima, y confío en que esto le resulte agradable a él.

\- ¿Su padre?

\- Rikudo Sennin, el creador de todos nosotros, los biyu.

\- Ya veo. Gracias, y gracias también a su padre.

Hinata, ahora que cuenta con la venía del zorro demonio, se acerca a él, sin miedo, mientras fija sus ojos blancos en los del biju para que comprenda que no desea ofenderlo. La joven coloca su mano sobre el hocico de la bestia, acariciando su pelaje. Incómodo, el nueve colas le reclama: _"¿Acaso crees que soy un perro?";_ pero ella, sin detenerse, se justifica: _"No, Kyubi-sama. Es algo que siempre hacía con mi hermana, que siempre quise hacer con Naruto. Mi madre acariciaba mi cabello cuando era pequeña y la sensación de calma y seguridad que me daba era… y deseo que usted sienta lo mismo. Lamento ser tan simple, pero es lo que me nace; no quise ofenderlo"._ Kurama le dice que entonces puede seguir haciéndolo, mientras se sienta.

La muchacha se mueve hacia el cuello del nueve colas, abrazándolo. Naruto, que permanece a prudente distancia del par, no alcanza a escuchar lo que la chica le dice a su biju: _["Por favor… sé que usted ha estado cuidando a Naruto-kun. Su chakra siempre ha estado allí, dentro suyo, y entre las sombras que veía siempre pude sentir un poco de luz en él; ahora sé que usted no es malo porque simplemente no puedo sentir odio en usted. Entiendo que no quiera nada de alguien como yo, pero por favor siga ayudando a Naruto-kun. Yo no puedo hacer nada más por él, pero alguien tan grandioso como usted seguramente puede protegerlo. Por favor, por favor, por favor… no permita que su vida termine; el ya ha sufrido demasiado y merece ser feliz. Se lo suplico: sé que no tengo derecho a exigir nada de usted, pero siento que puedo confiar en su ayuda. No me pida que le explique por qué, solo lo sé"]._

Kurama, incapaz de permanecer más allí, se levanta, obligando a la joven Hyuga a soltarle. Sin poder ya sostener su actitud fría, elige marcharse, no sin antes responderle a la chica antes de desaparecer: _"Trataré, Hime"._

Naruto, viendo como su chica ha quedado allí, de rodillas en el suelo y sola, corre a su lado para ayudarla a ponerse de pie, mientras masculla improperios por la grosera actitud del nueve colas, pero Hinata lo silencia poniendo un dedo sobre sus labios: _"_ _No, Naruto-kun. Kyubi-sama ha sido muy amable conmigo y me ha regalado un último consuelo, uno que me ayudará a seguir con mi camino. Ahora debo irme; por favor, no digas nada"._

La joven ojiperla se coloca a espaldas de su amor perdido, abrazándolo, mientras le dice sus últimas palabras: _"Gracias por todo. Me habría gustado poder haber sido más útil, y estar allí cuando cumplieras tu sueño, pero no lamento nada de lo ocurrido. El que estés aquí, vivo, es la mayor recompensa que podría haber deseado por mi sacrificio, y el saber que conoces mis sentimientos y no los rechazas_ _es suficiente_ _para mi: estoy en paz_ _. Pido cada día por tu felicidad, y sé que lograrás todo lo que te propones. Recuerda que siempre te quise, y que lo único que pido_ _como pago por mis sentimientos_ _es que seas todo lo que sé que puedes llegar a ser. Te prometo que buscaré mi felicidad en donde sea_ _que el destino me lleve_ _para que cuando nos volvamos a ver pueda decirte que mi muerte solo fue el principio de_ _mi propia felicidad_ _. Te amo, Uzumaki Naruto..."_

Naruto se queda inmóvil, sin atreverse a decir nada incluso después de que la presencia de su amada ha desparecido. Cuando finalmente reacciona, minutos después, solo puede articular una frase, una que contuvo dentro de su garganta porque se sintió incapaz de que fuera esa su despedida…

.

.

.

.

.

" _Yo también te amo, Hyuga Hinata"._


	69. Chapter 69

Naruto se había quedado allí, parado, mirando al vacío.

Sus labios temblaban, evidenciando una tensión y unos nervios que había logrado contener con esfuerzo durante ese reencuentro con su amada. Una que había partido sin saber aquello.

En la cabeza del muchacho un único sentimiento: duda.

Dos veces se había dado el milagro de reencontrarse con ella. La primera vez había significado su condena, atando su vida y su alma a un amor que no podía llegar a nada, durante unas semanas que lo único que le habían dejado era un deseo que nadie podía saciar, junto con una meta cuya consecución estaba aún demasiado lejana.

La segunda, ésta. Una reunión de la cual no podía dudar: era ella. Sus cavilaciones respecto de lo que estaba ausente en esa memoria atrapada en su cabeza, una que le había enamorado y a la cual le había abierto su corazón, no estaban ahora. Ésta era Hinata, la verdadera Hinata.

Una a la cual no le había podido decir su verdad. Y eso, el saber que de nuevo había callado, como siempre lo hizo, hacía que Naruto se sintiera miserable.

¿Tan difícil era decirle que la amaba? ¿Qué no deseaba nada con más fuerza que el tenerla nuevamente en su vida, en poder tener esa segunda oportunidad que le permitiera compensar años de ignorarla? ¿Que luchaba cada día por encontrar la forma de traerla de regreso y poder ser felices juntos?

¿Tan difícil era decirle que la amaba? Si cuando la tuvo al frente se convenció de que no quería lastimarla ni crearle falsas esperanzas. Que no quería que se sintiera mal por confesarle sus sentimientos y dejarlo con la culpa. Que no deseaba que ella sufriera lo que él sufría: el saber que el objeto de tu amor te corresponde cuando de nada te sirve. Él, que conocía esa sensación mejor que nadie, no quería que ella pasara por esa tortura nuevamente (no cuando tenía la experiencia de la despedida de la Hinata del sueño).

¿Tan difícil era decirle que la amaba? Una parte de él quería creer que en realidad no deseaba que ella creyera que sus palabras eran el resultado de su sacrificio, o que eran un mero gesto de compasión para compensarla por su muerte: eso la decepcionara, haciéndola creer que ella no era digna de nada más que lástima. Y no se lo merecía, porque no era verdad. Y esa pequeña posibilidad de ser mal entendido le había hecho callar cuando una parte de él sabía que bastaba con que ella viera a sus ojos para comprender que una promesa de amor eterno de sus labios no podía ser mentira.

¿Tan difícil era decirle que la amaba? ¿Realmente necesitaba comprender porqué era tan difícil? Claro, porque es lo más fácil del mundo confesarle a la mujer que siempre te amo, incluso cuando todos te despreciaban, cuando no eras nadie, que tú también sentías algo por ella, que desde aquél lejano día en que sus vidas se encontraron pudo verla y comprender que algo la atraía hacia ella, pero su miedo y su propia insignificancia le hicieron cerrar sus ojos e ignorar todo, evitándola hasta que fue demasiado tarde. Que él simplemente ignoró el milagro que la puso en su camino cuando siendo quienes eran jamás debieron haberse cruzado, negándose a ver lo que siempre tuvo allí, en frente suyo: una actitud de la cual se arrepentía y que por vergüenza era incapaz de reconocer en esas circunstancias.

¿Tan difícil era decirle que la amaba? Sí, lo era, porque le temía a esas palabras. Pero, más que a las palabras, su miedo radicaba en lo que estaba más allá de ellas: temía fracasar. Por que si se confesaba, si le decía que la amaba, tendría que haberle dicho todo lo demás, a fin de que ella comprendiera cómo se habían dado las cosas, que entendiera que aquello no era algo impuesto ni la emoción del momento, que no era porque se sintiera en deuda por su declaración postrera, que supiera que ella tenía que hacerse a la idea de que la llevaría de regreso, a su lado, y que intentaría ganarse la oportunidad que nunca supo darse con la chica que lo observó durante toda su vida.

Pero, ¿y después? ¿qué haría si al final de todo, de todas sus promesas, de todos sus planes, fracasaba? Ella le había escrito en esa carta que le dejó que no atara su vida a su muerte, creyendo que quizás su partida le afectaría como la de una de sus amigas; ¿cuánto más ella le pediría olvidarla y continuar si sabía que lo comprometido era su corazón? Hinata-chan era generosa, tal vez demasiado, y seguramente mentiría para tranquilizar su conciencia mientras se quedaba allí, esperando a que cumpliera su promesa, negándose a seguir su propio camino para no aparecer dudando de quien en realidad no era ese ser maravilloso que ella creía ver en él, obnubilada por sus propios sentimientos.

No sería él quien la mantendría allí, a la espera, en un acto de supremo egoísmo: demasiado daño le había hecho ya para añadir más a su propia culpa. Por eso prefería darle y darse esa pequeña ventana de escape: sin importar si fracasaba, ella no sería lastimada nuevamente por su fracaso y así su alma continuaría su camino sin la tortura de sentirse atada por sus palabras de amor, porque ella no sabría nunca que él verdaderamente quería que le esperara para seguir juntos, en esta vida y en la eternidad. Todo seguiría su curso, incluso si eso significaba separarse para nunca volver a encontrarse.

Y tal vez, solo tal vez, si le confesaba lo que de verdad sentía ella vería su corazón, su dolor, y para liberarlo de todo le diría… que ya no le amaba, que los sentimientos que confesó en lo que terminaron siendo sus últimos minutos eran la emoción del momento, el gesto de una amiga que creyéndolo todo perdido le quiso dar ese consuelo y que él no muriera creyendo que nunca nadie le amó. Y no deseaba escuchar eso: había tardado años en dejar que esos sentimientos le alcanzaran y no aceptaría que nadie, ni siquiera ella, se los quitara. No aceptaría algo que sabía sería una mentira, ni siquiera de la boca de Hinata-chan.

No permitiría que nadie le quitara su amor, ni siquiera la misma culpable de aquello.

.

.

.

Tan concentrado estaba Naruto en sus pensamientos que no notó como Rikudo había reaparecido.

El propósito del Sabio de los Seis Caminos estaba ya cumplido, y en otras circunstancias habría desaparecido sin más, pero incluso para él era evidente lo que había provocado al intentar ayudar al muchacho.

Por lo visto Naruto era mucho menos racional de lo que esperaba, y sus sentimientos pesaban mucho en sus propósitos. Así, lo que el Otsutsuki había planeado que fuera una despedida, la oportunidad para que el muchacho dejara atrás esos conflictos personales, dejando a los muertos seguir su propio destino, había al final resultado muy mal, y gracias a que ese mismo espacio le trasmitía lo que su sucesor sentía podía darse cuenta de lo lastimado que esa última visita lo había dejado:

\- A pesar de que soy mitad humano nunca he podido entender del todo el apego que todos nosotros tenemos por quienes nos resultan valiosos, incluso hasta el punto de que ignoramos el daño que eso nos puede llegar a hacer o como esa debilidad puede hacernos tan vulnerables. Yo mismo lo padecí durante la batalla contra mi madre, cuando mi hermano resultó herido de muerte: usé en él algo que Gamamaru me había dado, algo que debía ser un último recurso por si me veía derrotado, y arriesgué todo para salvar a quien era la única familia que conocía, el único amor que tenía en ese entonces. Sí, al final vencí, pero soy consciente que tal vez debí dejar partir a Hamura en vez de arriesgar la libertad y la vida de todos por una sola persona.

\- Habría sido lo mejor, viejo. Hinata-chan nunca hubiese existido y yo no tendría este vacío en mi corazón. Todos habrían salido ganando.

\- Lo dices aunque realmente no lo piensas así, portador de Kurama. Sé que es imposible que puedas desear eso, no si tu amor es verdadero. Recuerda: no eres el único que ha conocido ese sentimiento.

\- Ya ni sé lo que pienso, a decir verdad. Digo, todo ésto es demasiado complicado y no sé si debo continuar o no. Tal vez mi padrino tenía razón y debería seguir su consejo, dejarla atrás, pero… ¡Demonios, no es lo mismo! Ero-sennin siempre supo que no tenía oportunidad con Tsunade-obaachan, pero yo sí la tengo con Hinata-chan, siempre la tuve. Y si luché por años para recuperar a mi amigo cuando todos me decían que esa era una pelea perdida, ¿cómo me voy a simplemente rendir con ella, eh? ¿no debería tratar siquiera el mismo tiempo que estuve batallando por rescatar a mi amigo? ¿acaso ella se merece menos de mi que el tonto del teme?

\- Tu amigo estaba vivo, ella no. Salvarlo no significaba doblarle la mano al destino.

\- ¡YO SOY SU DESTINO, SIEMPRE LO FUI! ¡INCLUSO CUANDO ERA INCAPAZ DE VERLA, DE PERCIBIRLA, SIEMPRE FUI YO! ¿ES QUE NO ENTIENDE QUE POR MI CULPA ELLA TERMINÓ MUERTA? ¡NO SOLO LE QUITÉ LA SONRISA Y LE ROBÉ TODOS ESOS AÑOS EN QUE PUDIMOS TENERNOS EL UNO AL OTRO, SINO QUE PROVOQUÉ SU MUERTE! Esa es una deuda demasiado grande, una que no puedo simplemente ignorar, y sacrificaría mi vida para pagarla y devolver siquiera una parte de lo que ella sacrificó por mi causa.

\- No entiendes lo que pretendes hacer. Juegas con fuerzas demasiado poderosas, fuerzas que destruirán a cualquiera que no comprenda que la vida y la muerte son realidades que están más allá de nuestro control.

\- ¿Acaso nunca reviviste a nadie? ¿las leyendas sobre ti trayendo a los difuntos desde el más allá son exageraciones?

\- Sí, lo son, pero en cuanto a las cantidades, no en cuanto al hecho. Aunque no es algo que me enorgullezca particularmente.

\- Entonces es verdad.

Rikudo camina alrededor del muchacho, sin mirarle, sino que hablando al vacío: _"Lo hice un_ _as pocas_ _veces, siempre en secreto. Muy pronto comprendí que hacer uso de ese tipo de poderes provocaba efectos contraproducentes, alterando en demasía a las comunidades y familias en que parte de las mismas habían logrado encontrar el equilibrio luego del choque que representaba la pérdida de un ser querido. Traer a los muertos de regreso, en esos casos, solo causaba confusión y conflictos._

 _Pero había ciertas circunstancias, muy puntuales, que me llevaban a quebrar esa regla autoimpuesta: unos padres desolados por la pérdida de su único hijo; un esposo cuya esposa había caído por la mano de la envidia o la venganza; una abuela que veía como la luz de sus ojos perecía ante la inclemente enfermedad. Siempre casos aislados, siempre muertos recientes, siempre a escondidas… aunque con el tiempo comprobaba que la voz se corría y muchos se dirigían a mi buscando un milagro, lo que me obligaba a desaparecer, incluso por años. No podía simplemente aparecer como el erradicador de la muerte, no cuando ésta debe existir para que la especie humana prosiga su propia senda."_

Rikudo se detiene, viendo en dirección al rubio: _"Ahora debo irme. Tal vez no nos encontremos de nuevo, no hasta tu propia muerte, Maestro Sennin. Por eso te daré un último regalo: una pregunta, solo una, que te prometo responderé con la verdad en la medida que yo mismo conozca la respuesta. Piensa bien lo que preguntarás, porque no tendrás una segunda oportunidad"._

Hagoromo ve como el muchacho cierra sus ojos, concentrándose. Espera, seguro de que el chico le pedirá alguna pista sobre su técnica de resurrección, algo que en su deseo piense que le facilitará las cosas pero con lo que en realidad espera decepcionarlo, salvandolo así de esa búsqueda que puede transformarse en un laberinto sin salida.

Al minuto Naruto abre sus ojos, mirando al anciano con decisión. Está listo para preguntar: _"Cuando la reviva, ¿Hinata-chan recordará las cosas que conversamos aquí, en este lugar?"_

… … …

\- No puedes hablar en serio.

\- Claro que es en serio.

\- ¿Te encuentras con un ser milenario, una verdadera leyenda viviente? ¿Alguien que debe haber acumulado conocimientos insondables en todas estas centurias? ¿Tienes ante ti el acceso a saber cuál es la verdadera naturaleza del universo y la vida eterna, y preguntas… eso?

\- No quiero obligarte a decirme algo que no deseas en realidad: no quiero hacerte mentir. Fuera de aquello, lo único que deseo preguntar en este momento es eso: si algo me está matando es saber cómo cambiaran las cosas entre Hinata-chan y yo cuando logre revivirla… quizás debía haberme confesado con ella… y si ella recuerda todo lo que conversamos quizás no me crea cuando se lo diga una vez la reviva porque no se lo dije antes. Quiero saber si la cagué o no al callarlo.

Rikudo Sennin mira al suelo, frustrado por como el muchacho parece adivinar sus propósitos. Pero comprende que si nada de lo que diga podrá hacerlo desistir de sus planes lo mejor es explicarle las cosas claramente, no sea que por actuar a ciegas termine equivocándose y causando algo que aumente su propia culpa. Mal que mal, su propio plan siempre fue ayudar al joven Maestro Sennin con la información que tiene sobre aquello que verdaderamente le interesa al chico y no puede pretender ocultarle lo que necesita porque piensa que no es emocionalmente capaz de manejar dicho conocimiento.

Si tanto Kurama como Gamamaru confían completamente en el muchacho él también debería hacerlo, incluso en algo tan peligroso:

\- Está bien: te diré lo que sé que deseas saber y no preguntaste.

\- Yo no…

\- (interrumpiendo, el anciano continúa) Te lo has ganado. Digo, si eres capaz de descolocarme así, tan fácilmente, entonces supongo que puedes manejar las implicaciones de lo que te diré.

\- No fue esa mi intensión, viejo.

\- Como sea. A ver… Revivir a una persona es relativamente sencillo y solo necesita de dos cosas: identificarla inequívocamente y chakra suficiente para completar el proceso. Para identificarla necesitas o su firma de chakra o una memoria precisa de la misma, siendo su chakra la forma más fácil de lograrlo. Lo más difícil del proceso de resurrección es lograr traer esa alma de regreso desde el mundo puro, lo que implica romper su lazo con el más allá, regenerando su vínculo con la realidad material; dicho proceso solo puede solventarse con la fuerza de vida de un ser humano, como si fuese un intercambio, o algo equivalente; en mi caso, fue la fuerza de los nueve biju trabajando en conjunto lo que logró el milagro (aunque claro, en ese entonces no eran entidades diferentes, sino que formaban un solo ser).

\- Espera, ¿me estás intentando decir que un alma humana tiene tanto chakra como las nueve bestias con colas combinadas?

\- No con exactitud. Los biju, sumados, son levemente superiores en chakra a un ser humano normal y eventualmente podrías usar a más de una persona para tratar de repartir el esfuerzo entre todas ellas y no matar a ninguno durante una resurrección, sin requerir a mis hijos, pero esa operación es demasiado delicada y es muy posible que en el proceso de traer el alma de una sola persona termines matando a varias. De allí que la mejor manera es usando a los biju: resucitar a alguien los agotará, pero no morirán por hacer dicho esfuerzo.

\- Me parece increíble. Digo, se supone que el chakra de los biju proviene del Jubi, que viene del Shinju, que se supone reunió el chakra de miles de personas.

\- Debes comprender que lo que conoces como el alma contiene en ella la mayor parte del chakra potencial de un individuo. Obviamente, mientras más poderoso sea un sujeto su alma será igualmente más poderosa, llegando incluso a darse casos como el de mi hermano y el mío, en que nuestras almas son capaces de superar las barreras entre dimensiones, incluso sin un cuerpo físico que las sostenga.

\- Ya veo… entonces, ¿el alma es chakra?

\- No, es más como si el alma y el chakra de un individuo fuesen formados de otra cosa, como te comenté antes, e interactuaran. El alma se alimenta del chakra que la acompaña para mantener su propia calidad imperecedera, y en el proceso ese chakra interactúa con el medio físico, enlazándose a todas las cosas.

\- Como sucede con la energía natural y los animales.

\- Recuerda: todo el chakra es en realidad uno mismo, y eso que llamas "energía natural" es solo un excedente de chakra que circula libre, integrándose y liberándose en cada cosa y ser que es capaz de su uso. De la misma manera, la mayor parte del chakra de un ser humano permanece inmutable, dentro del mismo, y es la interacción del mismo con su medio el que genera ese "excedente" de poder que es el chakra que eres capaz de almacenar libremente, usar y regenerar (aunque sería más preciso decir que se recupera).

\- Y ese chakra "extra" es lo que correspondería a lo que mis maestros me enseñaron respecto de la "reserva de chakra corporal". Supongo que por eso es que el chakra de Kurama no hace reventar mi cuerpo y puedo tenerlo aquí dentro: en realidad representa mucho menos energía que la que todos piensan.

\- Y esa reserva de chakra siempre está allí, porque también es la responsable de mantenerte con vida. Esto es algo que sabes: todos tienen chakra almacenado en sus cuerpos, y si este chakra llega a cero la persona muere; ese chakra que puede perderse no es el que está atado al alma, sino el de libre disposición. Eso es el resultado de que tu propia vida esté atada a la existencia de un alma, misma que depende de su enlace al mundo material para permanecer en él, y que sin ese chakra interactuando con tu cuerpo físico provoca que ese enlace entre ambas partes del ser humano, la tangible y la intangible, se rompa.

\- Provocando la muerte. Eso es lo que casi me mata cuando estuve atrapado en esa cueva con Obito.

\- Y esa muerte actúa incluso si tu cuerpo físico está sin ningún daño. Esa muerte es tan real como la que se produce si el propio cuerpo se daña hasta el punto de que no pueda sustentar ese intercambio de chakra: ésta otra es la muerte física, que en el fondo también es la separación de tu alma del cuerpo que le permite permanecer en el mundo impuro.

\- Y lo que hacemos al revivir a una persona es reconstruir ese lazo, permitiendo a esa alma regresar y permanecer entre los vivos. Entiendo.

\- Mientras más tiempo haya pasado o más poderosa sea el alma más difícil se vuelve reconstruir dicho enlace. A la inversa, regenerar ese vínculo cuando se trata de alguien recién difunto y con su cuerpo intacto es mucho más fácil, hasta el punto de llegar a no requerir sacrificar la totalidad de la energía de una vida para ello.

\- Mito-sama le contó algo parecido a mi clon en Konoha. Entonces es por eso que los Uzumaki podían revivir a personas sin tener que sacrificar a nadie, y Nidaime podía hacerlo también.

\- Si eres capaz de enlazar el chakra del alma que quieres traer de vuelta y tienes el chakra necesario como parte de ese excedente que no está vinculado a tu alma completar el proceso es algo sencillo de hacer, sin tener porqué matarte. Ese es el sentido de usar el chakra de los biju: ellos pueden disponer de absolutamente todo el chakra que los forma sin preocuparse por morir, por lo que pueden superar esas limitaciones sin riesgo de sus propias vidas.

\- Entonces, todo mi chakra personal, el que puedo usar…

\- Es solo una pequeña parte del que realmente tienes en ti. En mis hijos, las bestias con colas, su proto-alma y el chakra vinculado a ella se confunde con su chakra disponible y gracias a eso pueden manifestarlo con tanta facilidad, y es la cualidad de permanencia de esa alma incompleta la que les da su inmortalidad. Pero en realidad su poder está a la par con el que puede alcanzar un ser humano.

\- Espera un momento, eso simplemente no me cuadra. Digo, ¿acaso han existidos humanos que sean tan poderosos como un-?

El rubio se queda en silencio, mientras piensa en lo que acaba de preguntar. Rikudo continúa:

\- Veo que has respondido esa pregunta por ti mismo. Sí, Naruto, han existido y existen muchos humanos cuyo chakra puede lograr hazañas tan impresionantes como las que logran los biyu, varios de los cuales has conocido personalmente. Incluso más, tú mismo tienes gracias a tu senjutsu capacidades equiparables a las de cualquiera de mis hijos: Sé que a Kurama no le gustaría reconocerlo pero en este momento, si él tuviese todo su poder y tratara de medirse contigo, estarían muy igualados. En ese sentido mi madre, y seguramente todos aquellos que han alcanzado el poder que da el Dios Árbol, solo han sido tan poderosos como aquellos seres excepcionales que han alcanzado, por otras vías, el dominio más alto de su propio chakra. El usar el fruto del Shinju no es más que la vía fácil para lograr lo que se puede alcanzar por otros medios: recuerda, mi hermano y yo, sin poseer más poder que el de nuestros cuerpos y el que me proporcionó el senjutsu, pudimos superar lo que Otsutsuki Kaguya logró gracias a su herejía, y tú, que aún no has alcanzado la plenitud de tu potencial, has podido igualmente hacer frente al portador del Rinne Sharingan.

\- Disculpa, me quedé pensando en lo del alma como el almacén principal del chakra… ¿significa que ese chakra se queda con uno cuando el cuerpo muere?

\- En su mayoría si, al igual que las memorias que el mismo almacena. Es solo la porción que no forma parte de la propia esencia del individuo, ese que es de libre disposición, la que se pierde, o en su caso la que sirve para alimentar al Dios Árbol. El Shinju solo reunía una parte mínima del chakra de cada persona muerta, o de quienes mi madre sacrificó para alimentarlo, porque su propia naturaleza era la de preservar el chakra que no era propio de las almas que se perdían, ya que esa otra parte estaba destinada a seguir su camino al mundo puro.

\- Significa que los zetsus blancos tenían con ellos ese chakra.

\- Así es. La única forma de superar esa barrera y capturar la plenitud del chakra que almacena un alma es destruirla, pero eso es algo que excede las capacidades de cualquiera: ni siquiera el Shinju manipulado por mi madre tenía el poder para destruir las almas capturadas en él, y lo único que podía hacer era aniquilar sus mentes, eliminando sus recuerdos y, con ello, su personalidad; pero las almas de sus prisioneros seguían allí, así como sus chakras, y eso mismo permitió a Zetsu usarlas como sus soldados al darles nuevos cuerpos (aunque, sin sus personalidades ni acceso a sus recuerdos, usaban ese chakra dentro de las capacidades que sus creadores les dieron al crearlos).

\- Entonces por eso el Edo Tensei funciona así: no es la fuerza del invocador la que determina la del revivido, sino la propia del muerto. Vaya, eso explica muchas cosas.

\- Ahora presta atención: vincularte al alma que habita el mundo puro es lo más difícil, y el rinnegan en ese proceso te sirve para guiarte en la búsqueda de la misma. Si lo recuerdas el Rinne Sharingan da a su usuario acceso visual y físico a otras dimensiones; el Rinnegan, como una forma limitada del mismo, solo te permite alcanzar esas dimensiones con tus capacidades sensoras, sentirlas y, con ayuda de tu propio chakra, buscar dentro de ellas. No es esencial tener ese ojo para resucitar a alguien, pero facilita todo el proceso, así como permite el poder controlar y manipular el chakra de los biju en su totalidad.

\- Entiendo.

\- La segunda parte es el cuerpo. Esto es simple si el mismo se encuentra físicamente intacto o si, estando herido o enfermo, tienes formas de curarlo. Si no es así requieres algo que te permita reconstruir dicho cuerpo para poder usarlo como recipiente del alma.

\- El Rinnegan… Tal y como Nagato podía crear esas quimeras, yo podría con ese ojo dar forma a un cuerpo humano, ¿verdad?

\- Así es. Ese dojutsu te permitirá moldear el chakra y crear formas físicas partiendo del mismo, pero esas formas no podrán vivir si no les das un alma o algo parecido. Así fue como pude crear a mis hijos, los biju: usando mi propia alma como modelo para crearles una propia, aunque incompleta. El problema fue que al usar un diseño propio en vez de darles cuerpos de otras criatura ya existentes no pude darles cuerpos físicos, tangibles; ese fue otro de mis fallos, uno que no tuve tiempo para reparar por culpa de mi propia muerte.

\- ¿Cómo sabré de qué manera crear un cuerpo humano desde cero? No soy médico ni nada parecido.

\- La propia alma que enlaces te dirá como regenerar su parte física, guiándote. Aunque siempre puedes modificar dicha información, quitando o añadiendo recuerdos o alterando aspectos como la edad o los rasgos físicos. Tan solo debes tener cuidado de no ser tan radical con esos cambios, o el alma rechazará dicho cuerpo.

\- O sea, aunque pierda el rinnegan siempre podría solventar dicha falta con otros medios.

\- Sería más difícil, pero no imposible. Mientras el alma del que desees revivir esté en el mundo puro y puedas solucionar esos dos problemas que te planteé, podrás traerla de regreso; tan solo te pido que seas cuidadoso con este conocimiento.

Naruto se sienta, cruzándose de brazos, mientras mueve su cabeza de arriba a abajo, dando a entender que ha comprendido todo. Hagoromo, viendo que todo ha quedado claro, se gira para marcharse, pero antes de desaparecer el chico le interrumpe:

\- ¡Oye, viejo oni!

\- Dime.

\- Aún no me respondes la pregunta que te hice.

\- Creí que ya no era necesario, siendo que te dije lo que realmente querías saber.

\- ¿Kurama te lo explicó, verdad?

\- Fue más bien el observar como veías a esa muchacha.

\- ¿Estuviste espiándonos?

\- Creí que lo sabías.

\- No, pero debí suponerlo: de alguien debe haber sacado ese zorro lo metiche. Espero que tus demás hijos no sean igual de entrometidos, aunque me parece que Gyuki es de los mismos.

\- Solo nos interesamos por quienes nos resultan valiosos.

\- Lo que digas. Entonces respóndeme una última cosa.

\- Se supone que solo sería una pregunta.

\- Una que no respondiste. Además, esto lo hago más por tu hijo que por mí.

\- Pregunta, joven Maestro Sennin.

\- ¿Cómo diablos invoco al Gedo Mazo?

\- No lo sé.

\- ¿Porqué rayos es esa tu respuesta para cada pregunta directa que te hago?

\- Nunca necesité llamar de regreso al cuerpo inerte del Jubi una vez lo encerré en la Luna. Pero, si lo piensas bien, solo debes encontrar el punto en común de todos aquellos que han podido controlarlo.

\- Supongo que puedo encontrar esa respuesta por mi mismo.

\- Lo otro sería que fueras a la Luna y allí lo buscaras. Tengo entendido que mi hermano lo almacenó en una cámara secreta en el interior de la misma, custodiada por sus descendientes, y sin un invocador debería regresar allí automáticamente.

\- ¿Llegar a la Luna? ¿Y eso se puede hacer?

\- Mi hermano encontró la forma; en realidad nunca me preocupé de como llegar a ella cuando decidí crearla; siempre pensé que Hamura cumpliría con su deber desde la Tierra y no viviendo allí arriba. Lamento decir que nunca me contó como lo hizo, y a decir verdad ni siquiera estoy seguro que alguien aún habite en la Luna.

\- ¿Estás seguro que el tal Hamura no me puede dar un par de minutos de su tiempo?

\- Seguro, pero sé que encontrarás la respuesta por ti mismo, heredero mío.

\- Lo que digas.

\- Hasta siempre, Sabio Legendario. Estaré esperando tu muerte para volver a conversar contigo.

Una tenue sonrisa se evidencia en el rostro del anciano justo antes de desvanecerse. Naruto resopla, mientras piensa en esa macabra despedida: _"Pues tendrás que esperar muchísimo tiempo entonces, viejo oni"._

Ha vuelto a quedar a solas, y luego de ver a tantas personas importantes en su vida ya no se siente a gusto en ese lugar de su mente. Pero al menos esa larga conversación le ha servido mucho, y tiene ya la información que necesita para revivir a Hinata cuando logre liberar a los biyu atrapados en el Gedo Mazo.

Resignado, se recuesta y cierra sus ojos, esperando volver a dormirse. Con un poco de suerte y cuando eso suceda podrá despertar: necesita asegurarse pronto de que todos sus amigos se encuentran sanos y salvos.

* * *

La misma noche de la batalla, una vez ésta hubo concluido, decenas de sapos mensajeros se desplegaron a lo largo y ancho de las Naciones Elementales a fin de llevar a la brevedad posible la noticia de la derrota del enemigo de todos, el fin de Akatsuki y el que se supone sería el término de la guerra. Pero los sapos no se detuvieron solo en las aldeas shinobi o en las capitales de los países y las cortes de los daimio, sino que corrieron presurosos a cada ciudad y poblado donde sus pies pudiesen llevarles, creyendo necesario llevar la tranquilidad lo antes posible a todos los grupos humanos que conociendo los sucesos de ese día tenían temor en sus corazones y esperaban en vela el final de todo.

Hasta altas horas de la madrugada los sapos estuvieron repartiendo las noticias, esperando que esa noche los humanos pudieran dormir tranquilos y con la seguridad de que todos estaban a salvo, finalmente.

* * *

 _FRONTERA ENTRE KAZE NO KUNI Y KAWA NO KUNI._

Sabaku no Gaara, Godaime Kazekage, dejaba pasar el tiempo dentro de su tienda, solo.

Sentado en un pequeño banco plegable, se encontraba en frente de una pequeña mesita encima de la cual se veía una añosa botella de cuello largo y un vaso con un trago servido y a medio tomar.

Había retornado al campamento de las divisiones movilizadas a la frontera entre el País del Viento y el de los Ríos hace más de una hora, en compañía de los escuadrones que le acompañaron como avanzada al lugar de la batalla de las fuerzas del Monte Myoboku. Ahora, con la mayor parte de la tropa enviada de regreso a su cuartel previo (una ciudad a unos cuantos kilómetros más hacia el interior) el joven pelirrojo se había quedado allí, descansando, mientras meditaba en su propia vida.

Akatsuki estaba derrotado; el falso Madara era pasto de los gusanos; Naruto estaba vivo y más fuerte que nunca. Su amigo de Konoha era el símbolo de los cambios que seguramente se vendrían ahora. Quizás era tiempo de dar un paso al costado y dejar que el pasado, junto con él, fuera dejado atrás.

No se sentía triste por ello. Había disfrutado buenos años siendo la Sombra del Viento y el protector de su gente, ganado prestigio y fama, junto con el cariño de sus conciudadanos y la devoción de sus subordinados. Seguramente sería recordado como el mejor Kazekage de todos los tiempos (más que nada por su cercanía con el Densetsu no Sennin) y sus propios crímenes de antaño no serían más que una anécdota que no haría nada más que engrandecer su propio legado, dejando para lo futuro el ejemplo de quien fue un demonio en el pasado por obra de su padre y, superando esa carga, se había alzado como un ejemplo para todos.

Era realmente un gran recuento, uno que le permitiría retirarse sin problemas a vivir una vida que nunca, realmente jamás, había podido disfrutar.

Gaara tomó su vaso, sosteniéndolo en su mano, moviéndolo un poco para poder ver como el líquido claro ligeramente nuboso giraba dentro del mismo. Detuvo su mano, empinando la alcohólica bebida hasta el fondo, dejando después el vaso en la mesa de un solo golpe mientras pensaba que ahora necesitaba a alguien, quien fuera, que pudiera sentarse con él y servirle para contrastar sus propias ideas.

Era en momentos como ese que extrañaba al Ichibi.

El pelirrojo se echó hacia atrás, pensando si debía salir a ver a quienes permanecían allí como su escolta y les ordenaba levantar el campamento para regresar a Suna o tirarse a dormir antes de acabarse la botella de sake añejado él solo. En eso, un jounin mayor entró sin anunciarse a la tienda privada del Kazekage, pero Gaara ni siquiera se preocupó por ello.

Solamente una persona, fuera de sus hermanos, se atrevería a algo así: Baki.

\- No deberías entrar de esa manera, ¿no temes lo que haría si me encuentras en una situación incómoda?

\- ¿Incómoda? ¿Cómo qué?

\- No lo sé… digamos… ¿con una mujer?

\- ¡Vamos, Gaara! Me sorprendería saber que tienes calor en el cuerpo. Y me alegraría; además, dudo que fuera de Matsuri hayas notado a otra que te pueda despertar algún interés.

\- Pero Matsuri está en Iwa. Además, sigo viéndola como mi alumna antes que como cualquier otra cosa.

\- Algo absurdo considerando que solo es dos años menor que tú. Lo que tienes es miedo de lastimarla, de lastimar a cualquiera, por lo que incluso siendo querido como lo eres persistes en mantener esa distancia que tomabas cuando aún eras una máquina homicida.

\- Tengo a mis hermanos.

\- Reconoces la fuerza de Temari-san y Kankuro-san, eso te permite mantenerlos cerca sin preocuparte por lastimarlos. Si pudieron sobrevivirte conviviendo tan cerca de ti antes, es natural que pienses que son inmunes a tus espinas (aunque estoy seguro que esas espinas en realidad ya no existen).

\- ¿Y en tu caso, Baki?

\- Creo que es lo contrario: como nunca te importé, nunca te preocupó el matarme en alguno de tus arranques. Claro, actualmente es más algo de costumbre.

\- También te aprecio, recuerda que eres mi jounin-sensei.

\- ¡Ja! "Jounin-sensei"; veo que todavía te gusta burlarte de mi: tantos años y ni siquiera por eso logras respetarme.

\- Lo dice el que tutea al Kazekage. Pero al menos puedes estar seguro de que mi confianza en ti es total.

\- Lo sé.

El pelirrojo se endereza, tomando la botella y llenando su vaso, para luego ofrecérselo al jounin. Baki acepta, corriendo con su mano libre la pañoleta que cubre el lado izquierdo de su rostro para luego beber el líquido de un solo golpe. El shinobi mayor carraspeó sonoramente, cubriéndose la boca con su antebrazo, cuidando de no dejar caer el vaso.

Cuando Baki recupera la compostura ve como Gaara tiene la botella levantada, como si pretendiera rellenar su bebida. El jounin mayor acerca el vaso, viendo como es vaciado más licor por el líder de su aldea. Pero no bebe, sino que lo deja en la mesita:

\- Creo que tratas de envenenarme; ¿es tu venganza por que he permanecido vivo hasta este momento?

\- Dices cosas extrañas.

\- Son cosas que ocurren cuando pasas demasiado tiempo cerca del Demonio de la Arena.

\- Te gusta torturarme, ¿verdad?

\- Solo me preocupo de mantenerlo con los pies en la tierra, Kazekage-sama.

\- Exageras; soy bastante aterrizado, sensei.

\- Mejor deja eso… Me preocupa que el ejemplo de su amigo Naruto lo termine haciendo desear volar demasiado alto, olvidando que mientras el muchacho de Konoha es un águila usted no lo es, y sus alas son de cera, joven Gaara, y sinceramente no tengo ni las ganas ni el deseo de recoger sus restos cuando caiga por pretender seguirle.

\- No me llamo Ícaro, y mis alas me las cortaron cuando se llevaron a mi biju.

\- ¿Entonces no saldrás a recorrer el mundo?

\- No, en realidad aspiro al descanso. Creo que soy el shinobi vivo de Suna con más misiones, más batallas y más muertes en mi haber, y apenas tengo dieciocho años.

\- Ahora eres tú quien exagera, aunque entiendo lo que quieres decir. Y ya piensas en la jubilación. No sería mala idea… si no fuera que cuando uno piensa en retirarse lo hace para pasar tiempo con los suyos, con la familia y los hijos, y tú no tienes nada de eso aún.

\- Si le pidiera a Matsuri ser mi esposa no se negaría.

\- No serías capaz; la aprecias demasiado para obligarla a un matrimonio sin amor.

\- ¿Amor? Soy rico y poderoso, el amor le sobra a las personas como yo, Baki. Al menos esa fue la enseñanza que me dejó mi padre.

\- No necesita mentir, Kazekage-sama: esa cosa que usted mismo dibujó en su rostro no es más que su deseo más fuerte, uno que no se llenará con algo como lo que quiere hacerme creer. Además, sus hermanos no lo dejarían abandonar todo.

\- No abandonar, te pondría a ti en el cargo: eres un consejero capaz e inteligente y de seguro lo harías bien.

\- No tengo tu carisma.

\- No lo necesitas, no con Naruto cuidando de todo.

\- Primero veamos como avanzan las cosas con su amigo. Digo, no quiero ser quien hable mal de él, pero lo mejor es ser precavidos. Por lo mismo te prefiero aquí, en tu puesto, para defendernos por si ese chiquillo termina traicionándonos; al menos con un amigo suyo como líder nuestra aldea tiene reales posibilidades de sobrevivir.

\- Fingiré que no escuché eso, Baki.

\- Lo repetiré ante cualquiera, incluso ante el mismo Densetsu no Sennin si es necesario: el muchacho es un peligro, y su fuerza una espada colgando sobre todos nosotros. Comprendo que lo aprecies y lo admires, y entiendo que el que seas la actual Sombra del Viento se debe principalmente a la influencia del Maestro Sabio en tu adolescencia, pero mi deber es señalar el peor escenario posible para que éste no nos pille desprevenidos.

\- Si es así te lo permito: yo sonreiré y le tenderé la mano, y tú tendrás tu puñal listo para eliminarlo si se vuelve una amenaza. Sé que se te oxidará de tanto tenerlo allí, a la espera, pero si deseas llevarlo contigo no te lo impediré.

\- Yo tendré el puñal, pero solo para entregárselo a usted cuando sea el momento. Y tampoco deseo que ese momento llegue… A pesar de todo, todavía le debemos lo que hizo por nosotros durante la guerra y no quiero parecer ingrato.

\- Solo quieres pensarlo.

\- Pensar es bueno. Algo peligroso, pero bueno.

Esa última frase le provocó sorpresa al pelirrojo: ese viejo tenía razón. Mientras Gaara pensaba en como las cosas cambiarían entre él y su amigo rubio, una idea era clara en su cabeza: ya no podría tomarlo como ejemplo para guiar su propia vida.

Cuando había logrado superar su problema con su biju y encausado su vida en aras a dejar tras de si su pasado de asesino, sin ideas propias de como hacer lo correcto se había apropiado de la meta que Naruto tenía en ese entonces. Incluso en esa época su confianza en el ruidoso chico de Konoha era tanta que estaba seguro que, tal y como el rubio vociferaba a todo mundo, Uzumaki Naruto sería Hokage algún día, de tal manera que convertirse él mismo en Kazekage lo pondría a su nivel y le permitiría permanecer vinculado al muchacho incluso con dos países de por medio.

Y esa idea, el ser el líder de su Aldea, no era tan extraña como podría resultar en otro caso, no siendo él mismo hijo del anterior Kazekage. Claro, nunca pensó que alcanzaría el cargo apenas dos años después de la invasión de Konoha por la Arena, una extraña situación provocada por la pérdida, durante la misma invasión, de los shinobi más relevantes e importantes de la villa. Así, sin más contendientes por el cargo (sus hermanos, aún siendo mayores, tenían un perfil mucho más bajo) el daimio de su tierra lo terminó designando, seguramente bajo la creencia de que sería fácil de manejar; los consejeros de la Aldea Oculta aceptaron aquello como el mejor mecanismo para mantener al explosivo portador del Shukaku bajo control.

Ahora, sin embargo, esa idea de ser dos compañeros Kages se veía más lejana que nunca porque Naruto había tenido la brillante idea de apuntar más allá, mucho más lejos. Y ese era un lugar adonde no podía seguirle nadie. Esa certeza, el saber que ya no vería a su amigo de Konoha como su igual era en parte responsable del desánimo que sentía respecto a seguir detentando un cargo que, si bien había aprendido a querer, comprendía que era un estorbo para desarrollar el resto de sus facetas como persona:

\- ¿Lo he hecho bien, verdad Baki?

\- Si, diría que si.

\- ¿Seguro que no quieres el puesto?

\- No podría con el cargo, menos aún si tuviera que lidiar con el asunto entre Temari y el muchacho de la Hoja.

El shinobi mayor decide tomar su segundo trago con calma. Una vez termina, agradece la bebida:

\- Bastante bueno el sake. Aunque no me sabe a nada que se pueda hallar en el País del Viento.

\- Se lo requisé al Nara. No podía dejar que lo usara para emborrachar a mi hermana.

\- Eres el único que piensa que es ella la que corre peligro de ser abusada en esa relación que tienen.

\- No lo pienso, solo actúo como si lo creyera: me gusta fingir que Temari es una dama frágil y delicada.

\- Si repites esas palabras ante ella te golpeará. Sabes que no le gusta que la etiqueten así.

\- No importa. Me preocupa más el cómo terminará toda esa historia entre ella y Shikamaru… si no tenemos cuidado esos dos nos darán muchos problemas.

\- ¿El Consejero de Konoha y la Hermana del Kazekage, darnos problemas? No creo, me parecen bastante listos. No tanto para conseguir llevar una relación de manera clandestina, eso es seguro, pero si para evitar que eso pase a mayores.

\- Y eso los hace peligrosos. Shikamaru es tan listo que eso mismo lo vuelve confiado, y a mi hermana con él. Si me parece hasta ofensivo que crean que no sabemos de su relación, y el hecho de que ambos… dios, hay días en que quisiera dejar de fingir que no sé que se acuesta con Temari y romperle la cara por tratarnos de idiotas.

\- Veo que realmente cuida de su hermana, Kazekage-sama.

\- (ignorando la última frase del mayor, Gaara continúa su reclamo) Si no fuera porque se pondría furiosa conmigo, Baki… y ahora con la guerra terminada lo más seguro es que ella termine yéndose a Konoha con ese idiota aprovechado. Al menos Matsuri los está vigilando.

\- ¿Incluso cuando de seguro ya ha sido silenciada por ambos? Una espía con miedo a decir nada no puede resultar muy útil que digamos. Me impresiona que la enviara a ella y no a alguien que realmente pudiera imponerse a esos dos.

\- Otro los habría llevado a disimular todo. En cambio con Matsuri de seguro que bajaron la guardia: incluso es posible que Temari haya tratado de amenazarla, y creyendo que eso le hará callar ya le habrá contado todo, solo para tener con quien poder hablarlo. Cuando mi alumna regrese sabremos lo que nos falta conocer sobre la relación entre esos dos y procederemos según sea conveniente.

\- Y yo que creí que había escogido a su alumna para protegerla, manteniéndola lejos por si Akatsuki atacaba. ¿Cree que realmente hablará, incluso contra los deseos de Temari? Ella puede ser bastante intimidante cuando se lo propone.

\- Yo lo soy aún más, pero confío en que Matsuri soltará todo a la menor sonrisa mía. No es algo que me agrade hacer, pero es mucho más humanitario que los métodos que usaba antes para interrogar a mis enemigos.

\- No me recuerdes lo que hacías con tu arena, muchacho.

Baki se levanta, sirviendo él un trago a su líder, el que deja en la mesita: _"Bébelo cuando tengas tus ideas claras, Gaara. Quizás así puedas darte cuenta que lo que dices no tiene sentido y que debes seguir siendo nuestro Kage. Además, es absurdo que pretendas dejar todo ahora que hemos alcanzado la victoria: la gracia de hacer el trabajo es poder gozar de los frutos, y este triunfo es en parte_ _fruto_ _de tu trabajo y sería injusto que yo o cualquier otro lo disfrute_ _en tu lugar_ _"._

Al cabo de unos minutos de mirar su bebida sin decidirse a nada, el pelirrojo se levanta de su asiento, tomando el vaso dejado allí por su segundo. Piensa unos instantes en qué debe hacer, para luego caminar con el mismo a la entrada de su tienda, derramando allí, en tierra, su contenido.

El Kazekage llama a uno de los guardias shinobi cercanos, ordenándole que vaya en búsqueda de Baki: todos ellos regresaran a Suna esa misma noche. Son las once, y si se apuran podrán llegar a la aldea antes de las cinco de la mañana.

.

.

.

\- El clima no es bueno. Esa tormenta de arena se ve peligrosa, Kazekage-sama

\- Siempre es así en el desierto, Baki.

\- Tal vez deberíamos desviarnos a donde espera el resto del ejército. No hay necesidad de regresar a Suna tan pronto.

\- No, avanzaremos. Yo me encargo de la arena.

La pequeña división que acompañaba a Gaara, cargada con la impedimenta de su campamento, ve como su líder usa sus habilidades de control del desierto para crear un camino seguro entre las murallas de arena que una tormenta nocturna levanta alrededor de ellos. El Kazekage ordena a sus acompañantes marchar al trote, procurando mantenerse bajo su estela.

Mientras sus soldados se apretujan el pelirrojo hace salir la arena de su calabaza para flotar sobre ella, vigilando como sus subordinados avanzan a medida que él les abre camino. Mal que mal, había iniciado ese día pensando que tendría que agotarse en una batalla en la que finalmente no necesitó participar, por lo que ese poco de ejercicio le sentará de maravilla.

* * *

 _KUMO._

\- Parece que nadie dormirá esta noche.

\- Si, pero será por un buen motivo, preciosa.

\- Creí que ahora que nos sinceramos me llamarías "fea".

\- ¿Porqué lo haría, Ino?

\- Tal vez no lo sepas, pero hace unos meses la frentona me explicó el motivo por el cual me llamabas "preciosa", Sai. Creo que ese día estaba enojada conmigo y quería devolvérmela con esa revelación.

\- ¿Y no hiciste nada? No es normal en ti: habría esperado gritos, y golpes, y llanto.

\- Me molesté, y mucho. Pensé en reclamarte cuando te volviera a ver pero…

\- ¿Pero qué?

\- Recordé como me veías desde hace un tiempo, y me convencí de que sin importar como me dijeras yo te gustaba.

\- No creo ser tan evidente. En Raíz siempre fui de los mejores actuando; fue por eso que me designaron para la misión de eliminar a Uchiha-san.

\- En realidad no. Lo que eres es exasperante, tanto que la mayoría te ignora. Pero si te veo con atención me resulta fácil saber lo que piensas y sientes.

\- ¿Algo me delata?

\- Tus ojos, la mirada, esa tenue sonrisa que muestras a veces, diferente de la forzada que normalmente finges.

\- Realmente eres una Yamanaka. Eso es malo para mi: no podré ocultarte nada.

\- Me importas, es por eso que puedo leerte con tanta facilidad. Y yo te importo, por eso mientras una parte de ti trata de actuar conmigo como con todos, la otra trata de llamar mi atención. Y eso me gusta.

\- ¿Te gusta que sea bipolar? Leí que era algo malo.

\- No, que me trates de manera diferente. Nunca te habría aceptado en mi cama sin saber eso; a pesar de lo que todos piensan por mi apariencia soy muy selectiva con mis potenciales parejas.

\- Estabas enamorada del Uchiha.

\- Me sentía atraída, que no es lo mismo.

\- ¿Y cuál sería la diferencia, preciosa?

\- Que ni con todo lo fuertes que fuesen esos sentimientos me habría entregado a él sin condiciones como lo hice contigo.

En ese punto de la conversación Sai se congela, mientras no puede evitar sonrojarse ligeramente (lo que resulta evidente con su pálida tez). Cómo queriendo terminar esa incómoda conversación, el jounin le recuerda a su pareja que allí mismo, a unos metros de ambos, se encuentran Choji y Karui, pero la rubia le dice que los ignore, besando tímidamente al pelinegro para luego tomarlo de la mano y llevarlo al balcón, desde donde le grita a la otra pareja que esperarán allí a que estén listos para salir.

Los dos jóvenes, el embajador de Konoha y su escolta, ven como la pareja se aleja, dándoles privacidad. Allí, con ambos sentados uno frente al otro, deciden concentrarse en lo que hacen, cada uno en su silla, a menos de medio metro de distancia entre ellos.

Choji suspira, tratando de relajarse, mientras nota como la morena chunnin de Kumo trata de terminar de dibujar con pintura corporal los espirales en las mejillas del chico.

Todos ellos se encuentran en un cuarto de la reconstruida torre del Raikage, a la que se le dio prioridad en su reconstrucción como símbolo de la aldea. Con la noticia del triunfo en el País de los Ríos A dispuso que todo mundo saliera a celebrar en las calles, las que se iluminaron para ese efecto.

El heredero Akimichi comprendía que aquello era una especie de necesaria catarsis, a fin de dejar atrás el recuerdo del desastre que tuvo lugar allí hace menos de una semana. Ante tanta muerte y destrucción, lo mejor era sacarse todo aquello sonriendo y celebrando demostrando que, con todos, ellos aún eran fuertes y se levantarían de nuevo.

Karui, por su parte, no podía dejar de sentirse incómoda por lo escuchado. Admiraba la entereza de su amigo de Konoha por ignorar las alusiones sexuales en la conversación de sus compañeros de equipo, pero todo eso no dejaba de ser demasiado sugerente. El problema era que con todo lo sucedido algo dentro de ella había despertado, un apetito que como una fuerza vital parecía querer que empujarle a un tipo de relación que nunca había necesitado, una para la cual el chico que esperaba a que ella terminara con su dibujo se le presentaba demasiado atractivo.

Y es que Choji era el primero que veía en ella una mujer, y el embajador de la Hoja tenía demasiados atributos atrayentes: fuerza, carácter, ternura y una forma de mirarla que le agradaba más de lo que quería reconocer. Por sobre todo, recordaba el beso que en un arranque le había dado en plena batalla, y aunque una parte de ella agradecía que el muchacho no lo hubiese sacado a colación otra le reclamaba que debería repetir la experiencia, a ver si es que lo que sintió allí era real o fue solo la emoción del inminente combate.

Pero la joven no se atrevía a hacerlo: aún se seguía sintiendo insegura de si misma, y no paraba de repetirse que siquiera imaginarse algo con el visitante de tierras lejanas era absurdo pues pronto se separarían y, seguramente, sus aldeas seguirían siendo las rivales que siempre habían sido.

Resignada a esa idea la chica retira su dedo del rostro de su amigo, mientras se limpia con un pañuelo que lleva con ella:

\- Ya está listo, Choji-san.

\- Gracias, Karui-chan. Es increíble que no haya un espejo en todo el edificio y requiera de su ayuda para esto.

\- No creí que lo necesitara.

\- Es por… ésto -dice el Akimichi, señalando su cuerpo-. No estoy acostumbrado a estar tan delgado y siempre termino haciendo las espirales demasiado grandes. Al menos me veo bien, ¿verdad?

\- ¿Bien?

\- Más esbelto.

\- En realidad… no. No lo digo por hacerlo sentir bien, es solo que se ve incómodo, como si le resultara molesto el moverse así. Como yo me sentiría si fuese mucho más gruesa.

\- Si… el problema es que todo esto es una mentira, y apenas logre comer lo suficiente volveré a mi forma real. No digo que no sería agradable verme más atractivo, pero sé que debo mantener mi forma para poder desarrollar mis jutsus, y sin eso más mis heridas que aún no se han curado del todo me siento indefenso, como si fuese una carga.

\- Lo siento por eso. Ha costado restaurar los suministros de la aldea totalmente. Por el clima dependemos de las caravanas que vienen desde el sur, pero con esto de la guerra y la batalla en los Ríos todo llega en menor cantidad.

\- Si. Entonces aproveche, Karui-chan, que pronto dejaré de verme tan bello.

Choji dice eso último riendo, como si quisiera hacer mofa de si mismo. La chica, molesta con lo dicho por el embajador, prefiere cerrar sus ojos, a fin de tener en su mente la imagen sonriente que conoció antes. El heredero Akimichi toca su mano, a fin de hacerla reaccionar:

\- ¿Sucede algo?

\- No, solo recordaba.

\- El beso.

\- (ella, sonrojándose) No… no, solo recordaba su rostro, el verdadero.

\- (nervioso) Lo siento, no quise… yo solo creí…

\- ¿Qué creyó?

\- Que tal vez… usted… a mi me gustó, no sé si tú…

\- Yo… también.

\- ¿Debería?

\- ¿Me estás preguntando si…?

\- Es que no quiero que me golpeen. Todas las chicas lindas tienen eso de pegarte si haces algo que les incomode. No es solo que se alejen o traten de rechazarte, es que derechamente pegan, y muy duro.

\- ¿Acaso tú antes…?

\- ¿YO? No, es solo lo que he visto. Amigas mías: Ino-chan, Sakura-san, Tenten-san… y pensé que tú harías lo mismo.

\- Es la segunda vez que me comparas con tu amiga.

\- Lo siento, no quise incomodarte.

\- No, es agradable recibir ese tipo de elogios.

\- No son elogios, es solo la verdad.

\- Sé que no me puedo comparar con ella.

\- Ni ella contigo, Karui: eres mucho más sincera que ella, tus ojos son preciosos, cuando veo tu cuerpo me dan ganas de estrecharte, tus manos son más ásperas pero eso solo significa que te esfuerzas mucho, tu orgullo como kunoichi es admirable y tus labios son…

\- Vaya… ¿algo más?

\- Tus facciones son mucho más delicadas que las de ella, aunque las ocultas con ese gesto duro que haces cuando tratas con otros, como si no quisieras que tu belleza los haga pensar que eres débil. Ah, y tu color de piel es… lindo, como si fuese dulce de caramelo.

En ese punto la kunoichi de Kumo ríe, mientras piensa que al final es imposible que un comedor empedernido como Choji no use un elogio relacionado con comida. Pero no le incomoda, mientras no puede evitar imaginarse, fugazmente, al joven lamiendo su cuello.

En eso siente la mano del chico sobre su pierna. Nerviosa, levanta su mirada a fin de ver a Choji a la cara, pero éste ha aprovechado ese momento de distracción y, salvando la distancia que los separaba, le roba un beso, cerrando sus ojos mientras ella mantiene la mirada fija en su contraparte, todavía sorprendida por el gesto.

Unos segundos después el chico deja de presionar, acariciando con sus labios los de ella, para luego apartarse apenas unos centímetros, todavía con los ojos cerrados, y decirle suavemente: [ _"Listo, ahora puedes pegarme. Pero quiero que sepas que no me arrepiento_ _de lo que hice_ _y_ _que_ _lo repetiría cada minuto de mi vida si pudiera"_ ].

La joven kunoichi no dice nada y solo se levanta presurosa, en dirección a la puerta, la que abre. Choji, que la ha sentido alejarse, abre sus ojos decepcionado, solo para descubrir que Karui está sonrojada, con la mirada ligeramente apartada y su mano extendida, invitándolo mientras le dice: _"Debemos salir ya, antes de que se haga más tarde. Deben verlo afuera compartiendo con todos, señor embajador… y luego, más tarde… quizás… podamos seguir… conversando"_.

Choji, igual de nervioso que ella, se levanta y toma la mano de su acompañante, mientras le recuerda que deben esperar a Ino y Sai, pero la chica tira de él, mientras le dice que deberían dejarlos solos y no interrumpir a los enamorados. El Akimichi no puede evitar sonreír, mientras piensa que en realidad ella es quien no desea a otros interponiéndose.

Sai mira a Ino, quien ha permanecido a la espera a que esos dos se marchen, dejándolos solos. Intrigado, el ex-raíz le pregunta a su pareja:

\- ¿Vamos a seguirlos?

\- Ni lo pienses; esos dos necesitan estar solos.

\- ¿Salimos?

\- ¿Y para qué?

\- Te arreglaste. Creía que deseabas que todos vieran lo hermosa que te ves esta noche.

\- En realidad lo hice para ti. Esos dos no regresarán en varias horas.

\- ¿En qué piensas?

\- Lo sabes.

\- Pero, ¿y tu vestido? Sería una pena que todo tu esfuerzo se perdiera.

\- Me veo mejor sin él, ¿verdad, Sai-kun?

\- Cierto.

Sai acaricia el largo cabello de su pareja, mientras piensa en todo lo que ha cambiado producto de la influencia de esa rubia impertinente (aunque mucho menos que él). Ciertamente Yamanaka Ino sería la única capaz de tratar con él. Y eso le gusta mucho:

\- Eres muy sexy.

\- ¿Es tu forma de convencerme de desnudarme para ti, Sai-kun?

\- Solo te digo lo que supuse sería más apropiado para incitarte, pero no creí que necesitara convencerte. La última vez tú fuiste quien me arrancó la ropa.

\- Espero que no reveles ese tipo de cosas en público.

\- Nunca.

\- ¿Acaso tienes en esa cabeza tuya un mínimo de criterio respecto de lo que es correcto decirle a la gente? Creí que eras menos… prudente.

\- En realidad no deseo evocar en otros la imagen de mi pareja desnuda. Es algo que deseo reservarme, aunque no comprendo totalmente el porqué: la idea de que otros te vean me… molesta, mucho, lo cual es extraño.

\- Es normal. Aunque entiendo que te sea extraña la sensación: eres posesivo.

\- Lo siento, no pretendo verte como una cosa, es solo que no puedo evitarlo.

\- Bienvenido a la tierra de los enamorados, Sai-kun: es un lugar horrible, pero te acostumbrarás.

\- Lo dudo. Digo, entiendo que te vean como una cosa por como luces, pero creo comprender el que eso te resulte poco grato. Yo mismo te veía así, y ahora que sé porque me excitas y el motivo por el cual se te quedan viendo todos me resulta… raro, como si fuera miedo, pero diferente.

\- Si te sientes inseguro tienes mi permiso de besarme y acariciarme. Si quieres hacerlo en público para demostrar que soy tuya también puedes hacerlo, siempre que no exageres.

\- No comprendo, ¿cuándo muchos besos son demasiados?

\- No te preocupes: te daré un codazo cuando crea que es demasiado.

Evidenciando su curiosidad en su rostro sereno, el chico comienza a besar a la kunoichi, mientras la estrecha contra su cuerpo; de detiene un instante para tomar aliento y decirle a su pareja: _"Estaré atento a ese codazo que dijiste"_. Ino se da cuenta de que Sai está haciendo la prueba de cuando es demasiado afecto, por lo que sin separarse de él lo arrastra a uno de los rústicos camastros acomodados para ellos, tirándolo sobre el mismo. Él le reclama: _"Eso no fue un codazo"_ ; ella, con una sonrisa coqueta, le da la espalda y apaga las luces, para luego aproximarse al lecho y, con la escasa luz que entra por la cortina entreabierta del balcón, le responde con voz sensual, mientras se quita las amarras de su largo vestido y deja que el mismo se escurra por su cuerpo al suelo, dejándola con su pecho desnudo: _"Lo sé"._

* * *

 _IWA_.

Kurotsuchi, quien para ese punto ya tenía asumido como todo mundo le trataba de "Tsuchikage-sama", caminaba con aparente calma en dirección a un complejo de departamentos levantado en la periferia de la antes asolada villa.

Los trabajos de reconstrucción, a pesar de la asistencia de grupos de trabajo aportados por otras ciudades del País de la Tierra, progresaban con lentitud, y el hecho de que la población actual en Iwagakure estuviese apenas en un tercio de lo normal, incluso con los visitantes y nuevos habitantes, causaba que se le diera preferencia a la reconstrucción del perímetro más cercano a los muros de la aldea escondida, en donde se habían levantado viviendas transitorias para una parte de sus habitantes (aunque muchos de los mismos pernoctaban en tiendas en los sectores donde antes se levantaban sus casas o en las pequeñas aldeas de los alrededores).

En uno de esos departamentos temporales, a falta de mejor alojamiento, la líder de la Roca había acomodado a los embajadores de Suna, mismos que había enviado a buscar apenas se tuvo noticias de la victoria del Densetsu no Sennin en los Ríos. Habían planificado una vigilia a fin de pedir por las almas de los caídos en la guerra, misma donde la Tsuchikage anunciaría la disolución del ejercito en campaña como símbolo del término de todo ese conflicto.

Sin embargo solo Matsuri había atendido al llamado de la nieta del Onoki, por lo cual Kurotsuchi en persona había ido en búsqueda de la pareja de embajadores (cuya relación era ya de dominio público entre los líderes y shinobi de Iwa), de quienes la kunoichi de Suna no había sabido dar razón de su ausencia: lo único que la alumna del Kazekage sabía era que ambos se habían encerrado en su habitación y que no habían atendido a sus llamados cuando los fue a buscar para concurrir a la ceremonia.

La chica de la Arena, que conocía de primera mano el carácter de la hermana de Gaara, se negó a entrar junto con Kurotsuchi-sama, quien al ver que tampoco sus llamados eran atendidos entró en silencio, buscando la habitación que ambos jóvenes compartían.

Estaban en la cama, juntos. La rubia, ya acostada, vestía ropa de dormir y se encontraba bien acomodada; su pareja, con su uniforme de combate pero sin zapatos, estaba recostado a su lado, encima de las mantas, con su cuerpo apegado al de ella y sus brazos estrechándola.

Viéndolos en esa condición y no queriendo perturbar el descanso de la futura madre (otra cosa que ya era de conocimiento de los mandos de Iwagakura para ese entonces) Kurotsuchi se retiró en silencio, mientras pensaba que Matsuri tendría que bastar para ocupar el lugar de los embajadores en la ceremonia que realizarían esa noche.

.

.

.

Shikamaru, ya seguro de que la visitante se había marchado y que, seguramente, ya no insistirían en buscarlos por esa noche, se movió con cuidado para poder desvestirse y acostarse al lado de su chica.

 _Había recibido durante la tarde una misiva, de parte de Naruto, en la que éste le comentaba lo que realmente sucedería ese día en los Ríos. La carta, que llevaba un pequeño sello escrito en papel adjunto, le advertía que en caso de que él muriera en la batalla los sapos llegarían a buscarlo para que se sumara a las fuerzas que se organizarían en el Monte Myoboku para plantear una última resistencia contra el en ese momento victorioso líder de Akatsuki. Allí, demostrando la confianza que siempre tuvo en el heredero Nara, Naruto le contaba los detalles de lo que esperaba sucediera ese día, del plan de contingencia y de lo que sucedería en caso de que fuese derrotado, del Tsukuyomi Infinito (lo que sabía en ese punto) y el cómo aquello significaría el final de todo, mientras le pedía que se asegurara de contar con la ayuda de Uchiha Sasuke y su equipo (quienes esperaban en Konoha) y de los Kages para plantear una última batalla si es que, contra sus propias esperanzas, el falso Madara terminaba capturando a su biyu y ejecutando su técnica final._

 _No era una petición, sino una orden. Una que el general del Pacto no rehusaría porque comprendía perfectamente lo que todos se jugaban en esa lucha. Eso despertó en el joven Nara un sentimiento que no había tenido desde el fatídico día en que su maestro y amigo, Asuma-sensei, había muerto luchando contra Akatsuki._

 _Shikamaru tenía miedo, pero no por si mismo sino por la mujer que amaba y por el hijo que ambos esperaban. Recordó el pánico que sintió cuando Temari sufrió ese ataque en la frontera, cuando aún no conocía su estado de embarazo, y por unos instantes deseo ir al lado de su pareja, contarle todo y quedarse con ella, olvidando la responsabilidad que el Maestro Sennin quería dejar en sus manos._

 _Pero eligió callar, y antes de que el sol cayera ese día había hecho el amor con su mujer, con dulzura y delicadeza, fingiendo una tranquilidad que no tenía, deseando que ella sintiera en su cuerpo y sus labios que él la amaba más que a nada en el mundo, que supiera que pasara lo que pasara ella iba siempre con él en sus pensamientos. Y Temari, sintiendo el miedo en el joven de Konoha, no dijo nada, fingiendo no comprender el temor que ambos tenían, sin preguntar nada y actuando como si todo estuviese bien, que no había nada más en el mundo que el amor que ambos sentían el uno por el otro, entregándose como la primera vez, buscando así calmar el espíritu de su amado y su propio corazón._

 _Y ella fingió dormir agotada, dejando que Shikamaru vistiera su uniforme shinobi, a sabiendas de que si su amigo caía en los Ríos su pareja se iría sin decirle nada. Y ella se quedaría allí, lejos de su hogar, esperando lo peor._

 _Así, con ambos abrazados y fingiendo una calma que no tenían, esperaron la noche. Casi dos horas que fueron eternas, sin decirse palabra, solo permaneciendo allí, juntos, porque para ambos era la forma en que deseaban pasar sus últimos momentos juntos._

 _Y Shikamaru recordó cuando Iruka-sensei, siendo pequeños estudiantes de la Academia Shinobi, les hizo escribir con quien deseaban pasar el último día de sus vidas. Estrechándose un poco más a su pareja, el jounin de la Hoja se dijo a si mismo: ["Si la luna cayera en esta noche solo querría esperar el final aquí, contigo, Temari"]. Ella, sintiendo como el chico se aferraba, movió su mano por debajo de las mantas, hasta estrechar la de él, entrelazando sus dedos a los suyos, mientras pensaba: "Ahora sé lo que es la felicidad. Gracias, Shikamaru"._

 _En eso, les llega el ruido desde las calles. Son sonidos de alegría y liberación._

 _Finalmente todo ha pasado._

 _Shikamaru hunde su rostro en la almohada: no quiere que ella le escuche llorar._

* * *

 _KONOHA._

Eran las once de la noche y Rokudaime Hokage volvía a su despacho en la torre.

El retorno de los refugiados estaba casi completado para ese punto (gracias al uso del sistema de teletransporte del Protocolo Diez) y con los pobladores llegando a sus hogares en calma y seguros podía retirarse y dejar a sus subordinados a cargo de todo.

Salvo celebraciones aisladas de algunos aldeanos y shinobi que deseaban exteriorizar su felicidad por el término de la pesadilla, la mayor parte de quienes habitaban la aldea escondida preferían buscar el descanso. Ya con la llegada de la mañana podrían celebrar que la guerra llegaba a su fin.

Para esas horas los nombres de los tres guerreros que habían presentado batalla en los Ríos eran de común conocimiento, y corría la idea de nombrar al mayor héroe de todos, Uzumaki Namikase Naruto, Hokage por aclamación popular; una idea que ganaba fuerza con cada hora que pasaba y que incluso había llegado a los oídos del Sexto.

Una idea que a Hatake Kakashi no le disgustaba.

Estaba cansado. La revelación de la identidad verdadera del falso Madara y lo que ello significaba para su propia vida lo tenía abatido desde hace días, y solo la necesidad de presentar un papel digno y no debilitar la defensa de la Aldea contra tan terrible enemigo lo había mantenido con la entereza necesaria para sostenerse en su puesto.

Ahora, con la certeza de la muerte de Uchiha Obito, el peliplateado había bajado los brazos, rendido, dejando que ese mundo que eran sus recuerdos, su culpa, cayera sobre él, aplastándolo. Porque esa noche no había muerto solo el maldito que causó tanta muerte, tanta destrucción, la pérdida de tantas personas importantes para el ex-anbu, sino que también había muerto… su amigo.

Y mientras se sentaba en su oficina, ignorando la vista de la villa a sus espaldas, se echó sobre el amplio escritorio, con su cabeza recostada sobre sus brazos, ocultando su rostro del mundo, abrumado por un dolor que no creyó que podría sentir luego de todo lo ocurrido.

Quería llorar. Quería romper todas las cosas. Quería maldecir a voces, gritarles a todos y decir la verdad, reconocer su culpa en todo lo ocurrido, que todos lo vieran con decepción, que le dijeran que se fuera, que no mancillara el lugar que tantos grandes hombres y mujeres habían ocupado antes que él, que le dijeran que era indigno del respeto y de la fama que usurpaba. Quería que alguien… acabara con su vida.

Y maldijo su cargo, su responsabilidad, que ataba sus labios y lo forzaba a callar por el simple hecho de que no podía deshonrarlo.

Se sentía débil, abatido.

Recordó a su padre y la culpa se apoderó de él.

¿Cuántas veces no le había reprochado en su memoria su debilidad? Incluso, luego de aquella visión que tuvo cuando murió durante el ataque de Pain y pudo hacer las paces con su padre Sakumo, siempre había permanecido el sentimiento de reprocharle el que se rindiera, que sucumbiera al rechazo y acabara con su propia vida. Comprendía los motivos tras el suicidio de su padre, pero una parte de él siempre deseo que hubiese sido más fuerte, que hubiese elegido vivir y pelear contra el desprecio. Incluso cuando se transformó en Hokage pensaba: si Naruto, siendo un niño inocente había podido superar un odio inmerecido y llegar a ser lo que era, ¿porqué su padre se había rendido?

Y ahora él estaba allí, solo, entendiendo que Naruto en realidad estaba hecho de un material diferente al común de los hombres. Por que él, Hatake Kakashi, era un hombre común, uno al que los reproches de su propia cabeza lo habían superado.

¿Acaso importaba?

No importaba… lo que pasara después ya no tendría razón de ser para él.

 _Los muertos descansan._

Eso le había dicho Sandaime cuando lo buscó para que le ayudara a comprender la muerte de su padre. El Hokage le supo dar aquel consuelo: su padre había buscado con su decisión el descansar de una culpa que lo atormentaba, protegiéndolo a él en el proceso. Nadie más lo señalaría como el hijo de un paria, ni le encararía el delito de su progenitor… _la sangre lava la culpa_ …

Con calma sacó papel y lápiz de un cajón en su escritorio y escribió. Letras sencillas, nombrando a Uzumaki Naruto su sucesor y heredero, pidiendo perdón por su parte en los desastres de la guerra y en las muertes producidas y ordenando que su historia, su nombre y su rostro fueran quitados de los anales de la Aldea. El hijo de Minato y Kushina debería figurar para todos como Rokudaime Hokage, el sucesor de la grandiosa Senju Tsunade.

Tomó un kunai de llevaba encima, pensando en donde daría el golpe. Y lo tuvo claro: la cuenca de su ojo izquierdo, el símbolo de un destino usurpado… Obito había tenido razón: él estaba viviendo una vida ajena.

" _Habrías sido el mejor Hokage de todos, Obito. Perdóname por no haberte salvado ese día y por quitártelo todo… siempre fuiste el mejor de los dos"_

Kakashi aspira profundo, a fin de darse el valor para hacer lo que debe hacerse. Será rápido, un solo movimiento. Sostiene su cuerpo sobre el escritorio con su brazo izquierdo, mientras su mano derecha apunta el arma su cerebro. El frío metal de la punta acerada roza su piel, sobre el hueso orbital: no desea errar el golpe.

Un último suspiro…

… un golpe.

El cuerpo del Hokage impacta contra el muro de su oficina con fuerza tal que el shinobi cae al suelo, aturdido. Al par de segundos el peliplateado reacciona, mientras observa como en la oscuridad de su despacho una figura femenina permanece viendo la carta que ha escrito a modo de despedida. Sin decir nada, la joven, que luce uniforme de combate y el chaleco táctico, rompe la misiva en pequeños pedazos.

Unos pasos se escuchan correr, prontos a cruzar la puerta de la oficina. Ella, con voz de mando, les ordena a los vigilantes chunnin del piso que dejen ese nivel vacío. La pareja de vigilantes, que desconocen la presencia del Hokage allí, se detienen antes de cruzar el umbral y con un "hai" se retiran, obedeciendo.

El peliplateado, ya más repuesto, busca su kunai para tratar de repetir su tentativa suicida. La joven, viéndolo, carga su mano izquierda de chakra, corriendo y adelantándose a su líder, agarrando el arma y haciendo presión hasta romperla con la sola fuerza de sus dedos. Ignorando la sangre de las heridas que su mano presenta, se arrodilla junto al caído Hokage, que resignado apoya su espalda a la pared, sentado, mientras baja su mirada avergonzado por haber sido descubierto por ella.

Shizune tan solo lo abraza, mientras apega su rostro al pecho de su líder, tratando de contener sus lágrimas, mientras le reclama en voz baja, temerosa de que alguien pueda escucharlos: _["No perderé a nadie más, me oye… perdí a mi m_ _aestra_ _, pero a usted no lo perderé, aunque tenga que peg_ _á_ _rme_ _le_ _, ¿me escucha, Kakashi-sama? No quiero saber lo que lo motivó a tratar de hacer eso, pero no dejaré que vuelva a intentarlo. No pude salvarla_ _a ella_ _, pero a usted s_ _í_ _lo salvaré, cueste lo que cueste"]_

Kakashi le responde: _"No quiero… no soy capaz. Ellos, todos ellos… y yo no sé si..."_ La líder Senju se separa de él, corriendo para tomar algo de uno de los cajones del escritorio, arrojándolo al pecho del abatido peliplateado.

El Hokage toma aquello que Shizune le ha lanzado: es el _hitai-ate_ de Naruto, acero plateado con amarras de tela blanca. Lo ve con calma, tratando de entender. Es ella quien le aclara todo: " _Usted no es quien más_ _h_ _a perdido ni quien más_ _h_ _a sufrido, Hokage-sama. Pero si_ _personas como_ _Naruto logr_ _a_ _n_ _encontrar el valor para seguir adelante usted también puede hacerlo. No puede darle a su alumno el mensaje de que es válido rendirse. Recuérdelo, siempre: usted aún es su jounin-sensei y no puede a_ _bandonarlo_ _"._

El peliplateado se levanta con esfuerzo, sin mirar a la líder Senju. Con cuidado deja el protector de su alumno en el escritorio. Shizune se mueve para acercarse por su espalda, sin decir nada ni atreverse a tocarle, como si esperara alguna reacción violenta por su intrusión.

Pero Kakashi se dirige al interruptor de la luz, iluminando la oscura oficina, para luego quitarse la venda que cubría su ojo vacío y lavarla con el agua de un pequeño dispensador cercano a la entrada. La mujer, que se había quedado esperando junto al escritorio, se sorprende al ver como el peliplateado toma su mano herida y usa su pañoleta mojada para limpiar la sangre. Shizune mira el rostro del Sexto, quien permanece concentrado en su tarea médica mientras presiona su parpado izquierdo.

Percibiendo su incomodidad, Shizune se quita su propio protector de su brazo izquierdo y, sin interrumpir la tarea del shinobi, se lo coloca en la cabeza, como usualmente Kakashi lo usaba para cubrir su ya perdido sharingan. Kakashi se toma un momento para ayudar a la joven a amarar esa cosa cuando se percata de que ella no puede hacerlo con una sola mano.

Una vez considera suficientemente limpia la mano de la chica, el peliplateado rompe el pedazo de tela manchado con sus dientes, usando el resto para improvisar una venda: _"Siento que haya tenido que verme de forma tan… patética, Senju-dono. Trataré de no volver a dar ese tipo de espectáculos en el futuro"_. Ella, viendo que el Hokage no se atreve a alzar su mirada, toma su mentón con su mano sana, haciendo que le mire a los ojos: _"Yo lo ayudaré, Kakashi-sama. No se preocupe, soy una buena doctora y sé que puedo encontrar la forma de_ _ayudarlo a_ _superar lo que sea que lo atormente; solo deme algo de tiempo. No es la primera vez que lidio con algo así"._ Kakashi no sabe qué motivo exacto le impulsa a sonreír en ese momento, con su boca siempre oculta detrás de su máscara; le dice a la joven: _"Si lo dice por Tsunade-sama no diría que tuvo muy buenos resultados, pero si lo desea puede probar sus métodos conmigo"_ ; ella, fingiéndose ofendida, le replica: _"Lo del sake fue una idea de ella, y lamento reconocer que cuando tuve edad suficiente para confrontarla no pude controlar nunca ese defecto_ _de_ _mi maestra. Pero a usted puedo mandarlo si lo considero necesario, así que le sugiero no retarme, Hokage-sama"._

En eso alguien cruza la puerta sin anunciarse. Es Sakura, quien en la imposibilidad de localizar a Kakashi ha llegado en búsqueda de su senpai (cuya presencia allí le fue advertida en la entrada de la torre). La cercanía de ambos adultos incomoda a la pelirrosa, quien sin siquiera saludar se excusa con los allí presentes señalando que buscaba a su jounin-sensei para entregar su informe pero que esperará hasta mañana, para luego desearles a ambos buena noche y marcharse.

Allí Kakashi se percató que aún sostenía la mano herida de la líder Senju, por lo que la soltó con cuidado mientras decía: _"Ojalá Sakura-chan no piense mal de usted, Shizune-dono"_. La aludida mira con incredulidad a su acompañante, mientras le señala: _"¿Pensar mal por vernos juntos? En realidad eso sería bastante bueno para mi, Hokage-sama. Quizás no lo_ _haya notado_ _, pero usted tiene fama de hombre atractivo en toda la aldea, y si llegara a divulgarse el rumor de que tengo algo con usted eso solo mejoraría mi reputación. ¿O es que no sabía que todos me tratan como si fuera una_ _vieja_ _solterona?"_

El peliplateado, fingiendo sorprenderse por lo que la mujer le ha dicho, camina hacia la salida. Shizune le sigue, mientras le dice que esa noche no logrará que le deje solo, mientras le invita a tomar una copa a un pequeño cuarto que hay en ese mismo piso, un dormitorio con litera que usaba cuando Tsunade debía quedarse a trabajar de madrugada: _"Puede usar la litera de abajo_ _si le da sueño_ _, Kakashi-sama"_ ; el Hokage le pide que le indique en qué dirección deben caminar para llegar allí.

Antes de dejar la oficina, Shizune se queda mirando unas pequeñas manchas de sangre que han quedado en el piso, en donde ella había roto el kunai del peliplateado. Kakashi, notando su preocupación, le dice en tono de disculpa que él llegará temprano durante la mañana y limpiará eso antes de que el personal de aseo aparezca, a fin de que nadie haga preguntas incómodas sobre lo que puede haber sucedido. Ella le dice que es mejor no correr riesgos, por lo que se adelanta hasta el depósito de los artículos de aseo para buscar lo que necesitan para dejar el lugar incólume antes de ir a emborracharse juntos.

* * *

El sonido de un leve movimiento de nariz, como si olfateara el ambiente, alertó a los vigías en el improvisado campamento montado por el equipo del Maestro Sennin.

Uno de los sapos que velaba esa madrugada, el que estaba desocupado, se ofreció a ir a ver el estado de quien finalmente parecía haber despertado.

.

.

.

Naruto se encontró frente a él a un reducido Gamakishi, que lo miraba con curiosidad mientras trataba de aguantar un bostezo. Mientras el rubio contemplaba la tienda levantada encima suyo el sapo naranja le habló:

\- Si lo deseas puedo lanzarte un chorro de agua, te ayudará a despertar.

\- No es necesario… ¿Ganamos, verdad?

\- No, en realidad todos estamos muertos y ésto es el paraíso de los sapos. Creo que Enma se confundió por tu chakra y por eso te mandó para acá.

\- Gracioso.

\- No preguntes lo que ya sabes entonces.

\- Bien… ¿y ese aroma?

\- Shima-obaachan trajo unos camotes anoche y mi hermanito quiere zampárselos antes de que los demás despierten. Piensa que no hay suficientes para todos.

\- Eso no es correcto.

\- Solo tiene hambre, y como en este lugar ya no queda ningún insecto…

\- ¿Seguimos en los Ríos?

\- Si. Pensábamos en regresar al Monte Myoboku pero tu amigo Sasuke insistió en que no te moviéramos, que seguramente querrías revisar el lugar antes de marcharte. El mismo se encargó de levantar esta tienda alrededor tuyo. Contigo aquí nadie quiso marcharse.

\- Creo que el teme me aprecia más de lo que le gustaría reconocer.

\- Pero no se lo digas, Naruto, que ese sujeto es mucho más peligroso de lo que parece.

\- ¿Porqué lo dices?

\- Ayer sucedió algo.

\- ¿Qué cosa?

\- Cuando la pelea terminó el cadáver del tal Madara se movió solo, como si pretendiera atacarte. Según parece un tipo llamado Zetsu lo hizo.

\- ¡ZETSU SOBREVIVIÓ! ¿ACASO PUDO ESCAPAR?

\- Calma, que no fue así. Tu amigo Sasuke se encargó de eliminarlo.

\- Uf, ya veo… comenzar por ahí la próxima vez, sapo torpe.

\- ¿Así agradeces el que me preocupe por ti?

\- Claro. Mejor iré a comer algo. Yo también tengo hambre.

\- Ve en silencio, que todo mundo está durmiendo salvo nosotros tres.

Extrañado por las palabras de su amigo anfibio, el joven rubio se levanta. Al salir de su tienda logra ver como en todo el paraje se levantan decenas de otras tiendas, mientras a lo lejos se ven los cuerpos recostados de unos quince sapos gigantes (entre los que reconoce a Gamahiro, Gamabunta y su esposa, Gamaren y Gamakoji), todos durmiendo profundamente. Junto a una fogata cercana, un reducido Gamatatsu atiza las brazas con un palo largo.

Por lo visto, no hay más vigilancia que la de los dos hijos del líder de los sapos invocados.

El hermano de Gamakishi, sin voltear a ver a Naruto, le dice que se siente a su lado, junto al fuego, mientras los camotes terminan de cocerse.

El cielo aun muestra unas pocas estrellas, pero el alba comienza ya a asomarse por el oriente. Naruto busca la luna, todavía llena pero luciendo más pequeña que lo que se ve en la noche, cubierta por un muy tenue velo de nubes altas y pronta a ocultarse al occidente. Acerca sus manos al mezquino fuego, mientras piensa en todo lo que queda por hacer en ese lugar.

Gamakishi arroja un par de leños a las brazas, esperando avivar la lumbre e ignorando los reclamos de su hermano, quien se apresura a rescatar los camotes antes de que ese calor extra termine por quemarlos.

El primer tubérculo dulce es para el humano, quien muerde la punta del mismo, con cascara y todo. Siente quemar su lengua. Sonríe.

El dolor le recuerda que está vivo y que todo eso no es un sueño.


	70. Chapter 70

Eran apenas las siete de la mañana.

Sakura no había podido dormir esa noche. Había tenido uno de sus esporádicos ataques de hiperactividad, por lo que había estado yendo de un lado para otro, mezclándose con los grupos de aldeanos que habían decidido trasnochar para compartir las noticias de ese día al calor del fuego y de la bebida.

La pelirrosa, cuya participación en los eventos en el País de los Ríos se difundió bastante rápido, era requerida allí por donde pasaba a fin de que relatara lo que sabía en su calidad de testigo de la batalla. Aunque las noticias que la chica podía compartir eran pocas para la magnitud de lo sucedido, ese poco bastaba para que las personas que le oían se armaran una película completa (y algo inexacta) de los eventos de aquella tarde.

Así había transcurrido las ocho horas que pasaron desde el regreso de su grupo a la aldea.

Consiente de que con todo lo hecho (y bebido) esa madrugada caería rendida apenas tocara su cama había partido temprano a la Torre Hokage, a fin de esperar allí la llegada de su jounin-sensei.

No esperaba verlo llegar a su despacho tan temprano, pero confiaba en que se distraería con los pocos que trabajaban allí a esas horas (y con los comunicados con noticias de las demás aldeas y naciones que seguramente abarrotarían el despacho de la Sombra del Fuego durante toda la mañana) lo que la entretendría en tanto el Hokage hacía acto de presencia, lo que seguramente no sucedería antes de las nueve. Pero Kakashi estaba allí, instalado ya en su oficina; así le dijo el cansado portero de la primera planta.

Le extrañó ver a Shizune en la pequeña oficina que ocupaba cuando era asistente de su maestra (por no decir secretaria). Estaba dormida, echada para atrás en la silla que ocupaba y tapada con una rústica manta. Se acercó a revisarla y constató algo que no se esperaba: hálito alcohólico. Sakura esperaba que fuese producto de celebrar la noche anterior y no se debiera a otra cosa.

Kakashi estaba con su oficina abierta. Cuando se dispuso a entrar se fijó que en realidad la puerta había sido quitada de cuajo y colocada a un lado, por dentro; pero eso parecía no preocupar al Hokage, quien para esa hora leía los primeros mensajes recibidos.

Antes de que la pelirrosa preguntara el Sexto le comentó: _"Mensajes de Iwa y Kumo, pidiendo una reunión para acordar el cese del estado de guerra. Ofrecen una tregua unilateral y el repliegue de todas sus fuerzas dentro de sus fronteras con carácter inmediato y sin condiciones"._

Sakura se acomoda en una de las sillas frente al escritorio, y sin saludar le responde al líder de su aldea:

\- Eso significa que la guerra acabó, finalmente.

\- Si, al menos en los hechos. Quiero creer que es porque sentaron cabeza y no porque piensen que contamos con las fuerzas del Maestro Sennin de nuestro lado para tomar ventaja ahora que Akatsuki no existe.

\- Era evidente que esto pasaría. Con Akatsuki finalmente eliminado no hay razones para mantener la movilización de nuestras fuerzas.

\- Konoha retirará sus tropas. Dejaremos que los samurái y los shinobi de Kiri mantengan el orden en los Campos de Arroz; pareciera ser que tienen mayor confianza en ellos que en nosotros.

\- Seguramente nos culpan por su abandono al principio de la guerra.

\- Mifune-dono y esa engreída de Mei supieron mantener a sus fuerzas "limpias" de eventos problemáticos, por lo que ahora son las fuerzas más influyentes de todas las que participaron en el conflicto. Luego de Naruto y sus sapos, por supuesto.

\- Ya habrá oportunidad de reconstruir nuestro buen nombre. Podríamos convencer a Naruto de volver rápido y darnos una mano con eso.

\- ¿También has oído el clamor popular, cierto, Sakura-chan?

\- No es algo que se diga en secreto; es una opinión que corre por toda la aldea.

\- Prefiero que sea así. Mal que mal, es un deseo que también tengo.

\- Yo también. Aunque reconozco que sería incómodo: después de toda una vida escuchando a Naruto decir que algún día sería Hokage y riéndome de él por eso ya me hice a la idea de que nunca lo sería. No es que no desee que cumpla su sueño, simplemente me convencí de que era una meta absurda para alguien como él.

\- Pero Naruto ha cambiado.

\- No en realidad. Pero eso no quiere decir que no piense que sea incapaz de ser hokage; es más, creo que ahora mismo no existe nadie mejor para el puesto. Es solo que le dije tantas veces que era imposible que se convirtiera en hokage que ahora soy incapaz de verlo así: lo felicitaré cuando lo vea con el sombrero y pueda reconocer su rostro esculpido al lado del suyo, sensei, pero incluso así seguiré sin creerlo.

Kakashi se ríe ante el extraño razonamiento de su alumna, quien le mira con rostro serio. El peliplateado prosigue:

\- Es mejor que vayas a dormir, Sakura-chan, el sueño te está afectando demasiado.

\- (mirando para atrás mientras lo dice) No tanto como a usted.

\- ¿Lo dices por la puerta? Esa fue Shizune-san; unas pocas copas de más y decidió que no era prudente para mi salud que mi oficina estuviera tan encerrada. No me atreví a disentir, sobre todo cuando vi esa extraña fuerza. Creí que tú eras la única que conocía esa técnica, Sakura-chan.

\- Es entrenamiento básico de nuestra maestra. Pero mi senpai siempre fue una pacifista (aunque dice que saber hacer algo así siempre es bueno para abrir frascos de pepinillos).

\- ¿"Pepinillos"?

\- En vinagre. Aunque nunca la he visto comer alguno; creo que es algo que hacía para Tsunade-shishio.

\- Me enteré de que hiciste llamar a nuestras fuerzas en el extranjero y les ordenaste regresar a casa.

\- ¿Algún problema?

\- No, me ahorraste trabajo.

\- Pensé que tal vez se molestaría por abusar de la autoridad que me concedió.

\- Hiciste exactamente lo que esperaba, estoy satisfecho.

\- Gracias, creo.

\- Al menos puedo contar contigo.

\- Siempre ha contado conmigo, sensei. Y podrá seguir haciéndolo, no pienso abandonar el cuerpo shinobi.

\- No como kunoichi, Sakura-chan. Me refería a que puedo contar contigo para reemplazarme.

\- Puedo cubrirlo cuando necesite descansar, pero se vería raro que una chunnin se ocupe de llenar papeles en su nombre, Hokage-sama.

\- Eso de que aún seas chunnin ya está solucionado, en realidad hace un par de días que lo está.

\- No entiendo.

\- Firmé tu ascenso a jounin antes de que te asignara a liderar al equipo de contención.

\- ¿Cómo? ¿Porqué no me lo había dicho?

\- Gai me convenció que no sería apropiado entregarte esa noticia cuando te pensaba dar el mando de ese grupo, daría la impresión de que te ascendía no por tus merecimientos sino que para cubrir tu situación como comandante (ya sabes, lo de poner a un chunnin comandando un equipo de jounin). Me aconsejó esperar, de tal manera que cuando lo supieras estuvieras segura que se te ascendía por tus méritos y tus capacidades y no para simplemente cumplir un requisito.

\- Me siento honrada, sensei, y…

\- (interrumpiendo) Alto, Sakura-chan, que ahora te tocará esperar un poco. Con el fin de la guerra aprovecharemos de hacer una ceremonia bonita y bien preparada: tú, al igual que tus compañeros, merecen algo a la altura de las circunstancias. Los que se encuentran todavía afuera se han conducido de manera excepcional, las cartas que tengo aquí los llenan de elogios y debemos corresponder a ese tipo de conductas.

\- Esperaré, entonces. Al menos cuento con la certeza de que tengo su confianza.

\- Más que eso. Cuando te comente que te veía como un posible reemplazo no me refería a que me cubrieras, me refería a que tienes el potencial para convertirte en Hokage.

La chica se sonroja, alagada, pero se repone rápidamente:

\- Claro, cuando Naruto ya no exista.

\- Naruto no me sucederá, al menos no por las buenas.

\- No entiendo.

\- Dije que me gustaría dejarle el cargo, pero tengo la certeza de que, al menos en el mediano plazo, no regresará a la aldea. Si lo que me conversó cuando nos encontramos hace unos días es verdad aún le quedan muchas cosas por hacer.

\- Ya veo.

\- ¿Triste?

\- Solo decepcionada. Pensé que con la guerra acabada y Akatsuki vencido él… regresaría.

\- No te sientas mal, Sakura-chan. Confío en que podrá acabar algún día lo que sea que esté tratando de lograr y, cuando eso suceda, él volverá. Lo único que espero es poder verlo por mi mismo.

\- No será lo mismo sin él aquí, haciendo revoltijo.

\- Si, esos años en que se fue con Jiraiya-sama fueron muy calmados (y no creo que Konohamaru-kun esté a su altura). Ya veremos como cubrir ese flanco.

\- Pero aún con Naruto lejos todavía hay candidatos mejores para Hokage, sensei. Tengo demasiados defectos para poder soñar siquiera con ocupar su lugar.

\- Esta madrugada conversé largo y tendido con Shizune-san, y ella me hizo ver que en realidad todos los hokages, o al menos los que ella conoció, estaban llenos de defectos y de errores en sus vidas.

\- ¿En serio dijo eso?

\- Creo que trataba de animarme… a ratos pienso que no doy la talla.

\- Usted es un muy buen Hokage, Kakashi-sensei, y seguramente senpai tenía razón. No es de las que mienta para animar a alguien.

\- Si, me contó algunas cosas de Godaime que son simplemente… pero no nos desviemos del tema. Decía que deberías considerar seriamente que en un futuro cercano te consideren para el cargo. Recuerda que uno no se ofrece sino que lo proponen, y no es el tipo de ofertas a las que puedas decir que no.

\- Naruto dijo que no, mi maestra me lo confesó.

\- Naruto es raro.

\- Cierto.

\- Ahora mejor vete a dormir que esas ojeras que llevas me distraen enormemente. Vuelve mañana y hablaremos de tu informe de misión.

\- Disculpe, ¿pero qué sucederá con Sasuke?

\- Si, ese muchacho… Naruto me comunicó hace poco que se ausentará unas semanas de la aldea. Por lo visto lo necesita para que lo acompañe en lo que sea que tiene que hacer; obviamente no me negué a autorizar la ausencia de mi alumno más irresponsable. En realidad no tengo deseos de batallar contra él, y considerando que al final su huida fue para mejor creo que puedo mirar para el lado por esta ocasión. Es mejor fingir que nada ha pasado a hacer que se marche definitivamente.

\- Lo quiere bastante, ¿verdad, sensei?

\- (riendo, el peliplateado responde) A él lo aprecio, pero a quien realmente quiero es a su herencia. ¿No sabes que los Uchiha eran dueños de casi el quince por ciento de las propiedades de la aldea? Si a eso le sumas el dinero y otras riquezas que tenemos almacenadas y que por ley le pertenecen a Sasuke como único superviviente de su clan tenemos que ese muchacho debe ser de los jóvenes más ricos de todas las naciones elementales.

\- ¿En serio? Sé que cuenta con la casa de sus padres, pero nunca imaginé que tuviese una fortuna escondida.

\- Creo que no le gusta tocar esas cosas, como si tuviesen algún tipo de mal karma en ellas; ¿acaso no lo perseguían todas cuando estaba en la Academia porque era millonario?

\- En realidad era por su aspecto. Nunca nadie mencionó nada sobre dinero.

\- Ya veo. Debes comprender que las finanzas de los clanes funcionan de manera diferente, y que buena parte del dinero que un clan maneja permanece en un fondo común (que normalmente se usa para fines colectivos porque lo controla el consejo del respectivo clan). Con todos los Uchiha muertos a Sasuke le corresponden todos esos dineros, todo lo que pertenecía a las familias que formalmente hacían parte del clan, lo que a éstas les correspondía por cualquier motivo de terceros y, fuera de todo eso, una parte del presupuesto anual de la aldea y de todo proyecto de ampliación que se realice. Ese acuerdo existe con todos los clanes fundadores, en razón de de su tamaño e importancia al momento en que se fundó Konoha. Ese es el motivo por el cual mantenemos el barrio Uchiha aunque nadie viva allí: le debemos demasiado al clan para simplemente desentendernos de todo. Mientras subsista un Uchiha debemos responder por todo, es algo que la aldea no puede desconocer sin atraerse la molestia de los demás clanes.

\- ¿Tanto así?

\- ¿Has visto la opulencia que muestran los Hyuga? Pues los Uchiha eran tan ricos como aquellos, solo que siempre fueron más numerosos, y sin esas reglas sobre tener a más de la mitad del clan como sirvientes sus recursos se diluían más. Ahora suma a eso la fama que conseguirá con su participación en la batalla en los Ríos. Por eso me preocupa tanto su partida: todas estarán sobre el pobre muchacho.

\- Y usted quiere protegerlo.

\- Soy su jounin-sensei, es mi deber.

\- Seguro. Y Naruto, ¿acaso también tiene alguna fortuna escondida? Digo, siendo hijo de Yondaime y de una alta doncella del País del Remolino no sería sorpresa que saliera con algo así… como si su relación y matrimonio con la "heredera Hyuga", que en paz descanse, no fuesen suficientes.

\- No te preocupes, que tanto mi jounin-sensei como Kushina-sama eran huérfanos y más pobres que las ratas. No creerías el departamento tan diminuto en que vivían cuando Minato-sensei ya era Hokage y esperaban a su hijo; realmente vivían el día a día.

\- ¿Y ni siquiera eso le dejaron a Naruto?

\- Arrendaban, y siendo uno de los sectores destruidos durante el ataque del Kyubi creo que ni la ropa se salvó; me parece que lo poco que se rescató, a falta de algún otro deudo, quedó en poder de Sandaime, pero con el viejo Hokage muerto seguramente todo eso esté ya perdido. Quizás con más tiempo habrían logrado reunir una pequeña fortuna, siendo quienes eran, pero ninguno de los dos logró disfrutar por mucho tiempo de sus nuevas posiciones en la aldea. Y ni te creas esas cosas raras que dicen de Kushina-sama, que son puras invenciones de gente ociosa.

\- Creo que tratan de hacerle un favor a mi compañero. En fin, al menos resulta grato saber que no tendré que cambiar mi trato con ese baka, al menos hasta que se vuelva Hokage. Con su permiso, creo que iré a descansar a mi casa.

\- Sakura-chan, ¿realmente te molesta cómo ha cambiado la situación de Naruto, verdad?

\- Es raro, e incómodo. También es injusto: mi amigo ha luchado toda su vida para ser reconocido y aceptado, y que esa aceptación le haya llegado por… accidentes, desmerece sus esfuerzos. Es como si todo lo que ha hecho no valiera nada.

\- Pero ahora es más que el hijo de sus padres y el esposo de la difunta Hinata, es el Densetsu no Sennin.

\- Si lo conozco bien seguro que detesta ese título.

\- El mismo Naruto se lo dio.

\- Le apuesto lo que quiera que fue otra de esas estupideces que se le ocurren cuando se ve nervioso o presionado, algo del momento, un error del que no puede librarse para no evidenciar que ha sido otra de sus torpezas.

\- Le conoces bien, ¿verdad?

\- Menos de lo que se merece. Lamento saber que nunca podré solucionar ese error. Es mejor que me concentre en descubrir mi lugar, tal y como él pudo hacerlo. ¿Me ayudará en eso, no es cierto, Kakashi-sensei?

\- Claro, también soy tu jounin-sensei. Además, eres mi favorita de los tres.

\- Soy la única que lo respeta.

\- De labios para afuera, eso es evidente.

\- Cierto. Y creo que exagero, pero ya es demasiado tarde para adoptar otra postura con usted. Que tenga buen día, Hokage-sama.

La pelirrosa se levanta: si el Hokage le ha dado permiso para tomarse el día lo aprovechará lo mejor posible. Está cansada y sinceramente no desea nada más que echarse a dormir y no levantarse hasta la mañana siguiente.

Antes de marcharse, e intrigada por algo que ha visto en el rostro del Hokage, la kunoichi decide preguntarle a su jounin-sensei:

\- Hokage-sama.

\- Dime, Sakura-chan.

\- ¿Porqué tiene puesto el hitai-ate de mi senpai?

\- No entiendo.

\- Ese es el protector de Shizune-san.

\- ¿Cómo lo sabes?

\- Tiene una pequeña estrella pegada al borde de la placa metálica, a la derecha de la misma. La lleva allí desde que murió nuestra maestra; ella dice que es para sentir que ella le acompaña. Me extraña que no se percatara de ese detalle… ¿o será que no tuvo la oportunidad de verse al espejo esta mañana?

\- Solo es un pequeño préstamo de la líder Senju, no pienses mal de ella. Simplemente no quiero exhibir este agujero ante todos: resulta algo poco agradable de ver.

\- Y como no tenía nada más a mano…

\- Tú y tu mente sucia. Deberías saber lo correcta que es Senju-dono.

\- De quien pienso mal es de usted, Hokage-sama. Le recuerdo que aprovecharse de una mujer en el estado en que ella se encuentra es un delito.

\- Por favor, no lo digas ni de broma. Además, fue ella la que bebió de más: cualquiera pensaría que con todos los años que estuvo viajando con Tsunade-sama toleraría mejor el alcohol.

\- También le recuerdo que esos labios son peligrosos. Si la hace enojar podría acabar muerto por envenenamiento.

\- Si alguna vez se me pasa la idea de invitar a alguna chica a cualquier cosa te aseguro que serás la última en enterarte, Sakura-chan.

\- Claro, yo le contaría de inmediato a Shizune-san y usted estaría en problemas.

\- No juegues con mi paciencia, mocosa, que todavía puedo revocar tu ascenso.

\- ¡Vamos, tómelo con humor! Conozco a senpai y sé que nunca se fijaría en alguien como usted. Digo, no con sus antecedentes.

\- Nadie puede decir nada malo sobre mi conducta con las mujeres.

\- Cierto, siendo usted un pervertido de clóset…

Sakura, luego de decir eso último, desaparece, dejando a Kakashi con las ganas de arrojarle algo. Resignado, sigue leyendo los comunicados que tiene amontonados en su escritorio, mientras piensa que su alumna está demasiado desocupada y que tal vez sería aconsejable retomar pronto las misiones fuerza de la aldea, a fin de ocupar las energías de la pelirrosa en mejores cosas.

* * *

Dos días han pasado desde la batalla en el País de los Ríos.

Los hermanos Dokugama llegaron al umbral del hogar de Kiba a eso de las once de la noche, a fin de cumplir el último encargo de su invocador, el Sennin de los Sapos.

Justo en ese momento Shino se despedía de su compañero, a quien había ido a visitar (como acostumbraba hacerlo desde su retorno a la aldea). Ese día era especial, ya que el joven Inuzuka le había compartido un propósito trascendental relacionado con lo sucedido en la última semana. Kiba le había pedido consejo, pero el Aburame poco podía decirle al respecto: comprendía lo importante de todo aquello y no quería parecer influenciándolo en un paso tan trascendental en su vida.

Así, mientras el joven Inuzuka acompañaba a su amigo al umbral de su hogar familiar, los dos sapos negros con marcas de colores brillantes se inclinaron respetuosamente ante ambos, los destinatarios de los mensajes que debían entregar esa noche.

Los shinobi de Konoha, que conocían a los extraños mensajeros de Naruto de su encuentro previo en Kirigakure, se quedaron esperando el recado que suponen los anfibios traían para ellos, recado que, si bien esperaban, suponían que el fingido esposo de su difunta compañera de equipo les daría en persona. Por lo visto, ese cabeza dura seguía sintiéndose, de alguna manera, incómodo por como había sucedido todo y se negaba a hacer acto de presencia (y, muy levemente, Kiba se sintió culpable por golpearlo aquella vez que se lo encontró luego de la muerte de Hinata).

Comprendiendo la solemnidad del momento, los sapos apoyaron su rodilla derecha en tierra y mientras el de la derecha extendía con su mano una hoja doblada al shinobi de los insectos el otro desplegaba un pequeño pergamino con un par de sellos de almacenaje dibujados.

Mientras Shino leía lentamente la carta el sapo de la izquierda realizaba los sellos necesarios para hacer aparecer aquello que acompañaba la misiva: un pequeño paquete envuelto en papel blanco. Kiba pudo notar como en ese momento Akamaru, que había sido dejado durmiendo en el patio trasero, corría hacia el frente de la casa en actitud agresiva, como si el aroma de lo que sea que traían los sapos evidenciara algún tipo de peligro.

Sin considerar el remitente de aquello el joven Inuzuka quiso advertir a su amigo, pero este no le dio tiempo para ello, y mientras el amo del ninken blanco sujetaba a su perro para evitar que le quitara al de gafas lo que sea que había recibido, el jounin solo tomó el paquete ofrecido por los sapos y lo abrió con cuidado: era su kunai de acero blanco, el que aún contenía rastros de sangre seca; extrañado, Kiba dejó a Akamaru, quien a la vista de lo que se supone que era ese aroma extraño se tranquilizó y permaneció a la espera, sentado y mirando curioso a los sapos, y tomó la carta que Naruto le había enviado a su compañero; está decía: _"Está hecho. Disculpa la demora. Naruto"_.

Comprendiendo lo que eso significaba -que el rubio idiota no había olvidado los recados que le enviaron con Kakashi el día que partió en su viaje de venganza-, el joven Inuzuka vio con temor cómo los sapos le ofrecían una carta a él mismo, mientras del sello de almacenaje surgía una caja mal envuelta, manchada de rojo, que incluso dejaba escurrir un líquido que parecía ser sangre por su base. El contenedor, un cubo de unos treinta centímetros por lado, parecía tener el tamaño suficiente para llevar en ella… una…

Kiba palideció; ciertamente nunca había pensado que el baka de Naruto se tomara su mensaje en serio, pero la vista de esa cosa… Volteó a ver a su ninken: se veía emocionado, mientras movía la cola con frenesí, como si supiera que lo que sea que viniera en el contenedor era para él. Sin atreverse a revisar su paquete, el chico Inuzuka solo leyó su propia carta con pavor. Mientras su compañero leía, Shino decidió abrir la caja por si mismo, a sabiendas que por más que Kiba lo pensara Naruto era incapaz de esos niveles de salvajismo.

Y tenía razón: aquello parecía ser carne común y corriente, grandes trozos de ternera, jugosos y mal empacados. Kiba, por su parte, respiró aliviado cuando terminó su respectiva misiva: _"Espero que estos_ _seis_ _kilos de vacuno compensen el no poder cumplir con tu pedido original, pero me niego a ser yo quien le de a_ _Akamaru_ _carne humana. Eres asqueroso._ _Naruto._ _P.D. dale mis saludos a Canito y, si es posible, convence a tu perro que comparta un bistec con él_ _"_.

.

.

.

El cementerio memorial era un extraño lugar para pasear tan tarde, pero Shino no había querido demorar más aquello. Mientras el shinobi de los insectos terminaba su tarea, Kiba observaba los alrededores: eran alrededor de media docena de sapos los que estaban posicionados en diferentes puntos del vasto lugar.

La muralla perimetral de la aldea no había sido todavía reconstruida en ese punto (luego de que fuera derribada para poder ampliar el espacio para sepultura luego de la invasión de Akatsuki), por lo que era de suponerse que Naruto hubiese dispuesto reforzar la vigilancia de aquél lugar. Para ese punto ya era de conocimiento general el uso de la técnica de resurrección de parte del último discípulo del renegado Orochimaru, así como la desaparición de Kabuto luego de la derrota de su aliado, por lo que los cementerios de todas las aldeas escondidas contaban con vigilancia extra en consideración a los cientos de potenciales nuevos peones para el autodenominado sennin de las serpientes.

Pero ellos eran conocidos de los sapos, por lo que no fueron en ningún momento importunados por los vigilantes, incluso tratándose de esa hora y de esa tumba en particular.

Apenas Shino terminó su tarea en el sepulcro de su difunta compañera de equipo, luego de una leve inclinación ante la misma a modo de despedida, se puso a caminar, con su amigo Inuzuka a su lado. El chunnin iba pensativo, por lo que Shino decidió hablarle para distraerlo de lo que fuera que ocupara su cabeza:

\- Supongo que dejarás de venir todos los días, Kiba.

\- Sí, ahora que ese tonto ha cumplido con su promesa creo que debo dejar a Hinata-chan descansar en paz. Además, si sigo viniendo aquí todos pensaran que estaba enamorado de mi compañera y no quiero espantar a las chicas alrededor mío.

\- ¿Cuáles?

\- Gracioso, casanova.

\- Mejor eso que estar en tu posición. Aunque, pensándolo mejor, si la llegas a reemplazar siempre puedes optar a una boda arreglada. Los Inuzuka no serán clan más grande de Konoha pero son dignos de consideración.

\- Me niego. Soy un cazador, Shino.

\- Bien. Ahora iremos a darle de cenar a Akamaru. Debo asegurarme que el propósito de Naruto se cumpla.

\- No, lo dejaremos para mañana. Hay suficiente carne como para hacer un asado; podemos invitar a los demás muchachos y comer todos juntos. Creo que vale la pena hacerlo.

\- Akamaru se enojará.

\- Es generoso, como su amo. Además sé que estará de acuerdo apenas le explique lo que pretendo hacer con su regalo.

\- Hay varios de nuestros compañeros que no han regresado.

\- Estamos nosotros y Sakura. Podemos incluir a Neji; Lee y Tenten deberían llegar mañana temprano… esos serían todos, creo.

\- Choji se enojará cuando sepa que hicimos un asado en su ausencia.

\- Todos tendrán que ponerse de acuerdo para no contarle… Espera, se me olvidaba que podemos incluir a los compañeros de Sasuke.

\- No creo que sea apropiado, ahora mismo están velando a Jugo-san y no creo que estén con ánimos de celebrar.

\- Tienes razón, Shino. Me ocuparé de avisarles a los demás durante la mañana.

\- ¿Algo más, Kiba?

\- Sí… ¿estás seguro de querer dejar eso allí?

\- Es lo más apropiado. Mal que mal, ella fue la razón detrás de todo.

\- Ojalá y no se pierda o lo roben.

\- Lo dudo: todos los que vienen al cementerio saben que nuestra compañera es sagrada para los sapos y para el Maestro Sennin, y nadie se atreverá a tomar algo así de su tumba.

\- Si tú lo dices.

Kiba se detuvo y volteo a mirar una última vez la cuidada tumba.

Allí, a la luz de la luna menguante, brillaba pálido el kunai sellado que Shino le había prestado a Naruto hace más de medio año. La sangre había sido limpiada por su dueño (quien la consideraba un adorno indigno de la santidad del lugar en que ahora se encontraba), pero conservaba tanto el sello de papel que tenía adherido como la cinta azul que adornaba su empuñadura. El shinobi de los insectos la había clavado en la tierra del sepulcro, con su punta señalando el punto donde calculaba estaba la herida que había acabado con la vida de su amiga perdida.

Un nudo en su garganta causó un pequeño ahogo en el chunnin, quien no podía dejar de sentir que aquello era otra despedida, la definitiva. Y los sentimientos que lo embargaron cuando dejaron el preciado cuerpo en el abismo del sepulcro el día que le sepultaron se hicieron nuevamente presentes. Un dolor que representaba la tristeza de la separación.

Pensó en su madre muerta, en su hermana y en sus compañeros que aún vivían, y comprendió que, de la misma manera en que Naruto había aceptado que su destino y responsabilidad estaba más allá de ser solo un shinobi, su propia vida, de alguna manera, también apuntaba en otra dirección. Y Kiba decidió que llegando a casa lo conversaría con Akamaru, esperando su visto bueno.

Seguramente su ninken estaría feliz con una jubilación anticipada.

Una palmada en su espalda lo hizo reaccionar: no se había dado cuenta que se había frenado y Shino, volviendo sobre sus pasos, lo había llamado de aquella manera. El joven Inuzuka se quedó viendo a su compañero, sin saber si contarle su decisión final, pero el heredero Aburame, intuyendo todo, le dijo: _"Sé que nunca te imaginaste ocupar es_ _a posición_ _a diferencia de_ _l resto de_ _nosotros,_ _no siendo el menor_ _de dos hermanos;_ _p_ _ero así como te conozco sé que lo harás bien. Además no te perderás de nada; tal vez no te has dado cuenta pero_ _é_ _ste es, de una u otra manera, un mundo nuevo, y lo que puedas hacer p_ _or_ _tu Clan será mucho más importante que lo que podrías lograr como shinobi"._

Kiba ve el rostro de su compañero, mientras una tenue sonrisa, que es más una mueca, se asoma en su rostro: parece que deberá resignarse a su deber. Si alguien tan listo como Shino piensa que es lo correcto, probablemente eso sea lo más indicado.

* * *

Madrugada.

Los sapos que vigilaban el cementerio memorial, casi simultáneamente, hicieron una señal de manos antes de esfumarse en una nube de humo, de regreso al Monte Myoboku.

Apenas un par de segundos después de aquello un humano apareció junto a una tumba, materializándose desde la nada. El responsable de la partida de los guardianes de aquél lugar de descanso se quedó viendo el kunai de acero blanco, que incluso con la poca luz que ofrecía una luna parcialmente cubierta destacaba en medio del frío gris de las lápidas y el apagado color de las flores que se veían en los alrededores.

Naruto sintió un nudo en la garganta: era la primera vez que veía la tumba de Hinata-chan cerrada. Cuando se realizó la ceremonia masiva días después de la invasión de Akatsuki a la aldea había conscientemente evitado incluso mirar en dirección hacia la parte del cementerio donde los restos mortales de su supuesta esposa esperaban. Ahora, encarando finalmente ese lugar, no pudo evitar pensar el estado en que el preciado cuerpo estaría, entregado a la corrupción de la tierra y los bichos que habitaban en la humedad y la podredumbre.

No era la imagen que deseaba tener de ella, pero la fuerza de sus sentimientos le hacía imaginar lo peor de todo aquello. Contra lo que suponía, la culpa que sentía respecto a la partida de Hinata no se acallaba ni siquiera con la sangre de Obito; ni esa memoria que vivió con él poco más de un mes ni las palabras de la doncella cuando se encontraron en su espacio mental como regalo de Rikudo Sennin habían sido suficientes para darle paz.

La extrañaba, como nunca pensó extrañaría a nadie.

El rubio rozó con sus dedos el parpado que cubría su ojo izquierdo, en donde su nuevo rinnegan dormía. Por enésima vez desde que dejó a Hagoromo se repitió a si mismo que no podía simplemente sacrificar su vida para traerla de regreso, un gesto que le daría paz pero que truncaría todas sus demás responsabilidades. Había cosas que debían ser hechas, y por amor y respeto a quienes se sacrificaron por él debían ser completadas, porque su vida no le pertenecía: se debía a sus amigos, a sus maestros y a su misión.

Pero le costaba, y mucho.

Una sensación de premura lo inundaba: ¿cuánto tardaría en descubrir la manera de recuperar a los hermanos de Kurama? Los casi dos días que estuvieron rastreando la guarida de Akatsuki no les dio nada, aunque en el fondo eso era algo que ya suponía: Obito no sería tan torpe como para dejar sus secretos almacenados en un lugar cuya ubicación medio mundo conocía. Y no importaba que tardara poco o mucho, tenía el miedo de que cuando consiguiera todo lo que deseaba y estuviera ya listo para traer a su amada de regreso, fuese demasiado tarde…

¿Renacería antes de que lograra revivirla? ¿Podría reconocerla en otros ojos? ¿Y a él, lo reconocería? ¿Y si quien fuera que decidiera esas cosas resolvía que ella estaba lista para ir a otro lugar, uno que estuviera más allá de su alcance?

Naruto no podía evitar imaginarse viviendo otros cincuenta años, y que ya estando viejo y cansado lograra finalmente lo necesario para traerla de vuelta, de regreso a un mundo que ya no era el suyo, en donde todos los que fuesen valiosos para ella estuviesen demasiado cambiados o, derechamente, muertos. Un punto donde al verle ella fuese incapaz de reconocerle, un escenario donde él simplemente callaría… o quizás no hiciera nada, porque para ese entonces traerla de regreso no tendría ya sentido, porque no habría nadie a quien devolverla. O peor aún, llegar a ese punto de su existencia y descubrir que todo ha sido en vano, que ya no había un alma que traer de regreso y que todos sus esfuerzos estuvieron desde siempre destinados al fracaso.

Y esas posibilidades no eran las peores. No, la peor sería llegar al lecho de muerte, después de una vida de sacrificio y búsqueda, solo para descubrir que su meta era imposible de alcanzar, demasiado débil ya para siquiera plantearse el sacrificarse a si mismo para cumplir su propósito, y así, con la decepción de haber fallado, irse al otro mundo.

Se sentía cansado y pesimista, a pesar de su reciente victoria. Y Naruto sabía perfectamente el porqué: allí estaba el símbolo de su mayor fracaso, el único incapaz de superar.

El amor era una perra ingrata que sacaba lo peor de él.

" _¿Acaso sentiste lo mismo al ver a Rin muerta, Obito?"_.

Naruto agitó su cabeza, molesto por la dirección de sus pensamientos, y tras una leve inclinación y unas palabras indicándole a esa tumba que pronto regresaría, se encaminó hacia el primero de sus dos destinos en ese lugar.

.

.

.

 _Lo había descubierto poco antes de la partida de Sasuke de la aldea, aquél suceso que, indirectamente, provocó su decisión de acompañar a Ero-Sennin en el viaje de entrenamiento que éste le había ofrecido (el mismo que después descubrió no fue más que una cubierta para encubrir el hecho de que, luego del intento de captura de Itachi, ya no se encontraba seguro en la aldea y su partida, fuera de proveerle de un protector a la altura de la amenaza le daría a la nueva Hokage el tiempo necesario para establecerse y reunir inteligencia sobre como contrarrestar a la desconocida amenaza de Akatsuki)._

 _Sin nada que hacer y con Sasuke convaleciente -y Sakura-chan pendiente del teme- el chico había salido a la búsqueda de su jounin-sensei, a quien había descubierto dejando unas flores en una tumba que no le sonaba de ninguna parte. Era una chica, una "amiga muerta en misión" le había dicho Kakashi-sensei._

 _Naruto no quiso insistir en aquello. Con la muerte de viejo Hokage tan reciente había comenzado a comprender lo que la muerte de alguien importante significaba para uno, y a pensar de la sonrisa que Kakashi esbozaba detrás de su máscara el único ojo que se le veía no mentía, evidenciando su afectación, y quien fuera esa tal "Rin" seguramente se trataba de alguien importante…_

Allí estaba ese nombre, el mismo que Kakashi seguramente lloraba en silencio, abrumado por la culpa. El mismo nombre que Obito conservó como lo único bueno y puro en su perturbada cabeza. Una persona que nunca conoció pero cuya naturaleza le era evidente al rubio, porque hay personas cuya bondad es demasiado fuerte, y de una u otra manera impregnan a aquellos que las rodean.

Había planeado durante la mañana de ese día lo que haría allí, manteniéndolo en secreto tanto de Sasuke como de Kurama (o al menos no discutiéndolo con el zorro). Solo Chojuro -que por alguna razón extraña le parecía lo suficientemente razonable como para aconsejarlo en aquello- había sido consultado, esperando que se expresara en contra de lo que quería hacer, pero extrañamente el espadachín se había mostrado bastante compasivo: muerto ya su enemigo, no sentía necesidad de vejar el cadáver del maldito y, si Naruto lo deseaba (o lo necesitaba, como parecía el caso) debía seguir adelante con su propósito, sin importar que alguien lo criticara por ello. No tenía sentido preocuparse por lo que pensarían los demás por mostrarse tan blando, cuando antes no le importó lo que creyeran de él cuando hizo las cosas que hizo.

Si él creía que estaba bien, pues estaba bien, y punto.

Naruto le dedicó una mirada a la cuidada tumba: era evidente que Kakashi se preocupaba personalmente de mantener limpio ese sepulcro. En los meses que siguieron a su encuentro con Obito en las Sombras y el descubrimiento de la verdad sobre la identidad del falso Madara el muchacho se había encargado de averiguar todo lo relativo a la persona del compañero de su jounin-sensei, así como a su equipo (a espaldas del en ese entonces Hokage, siempre con la ayuda de sus sapos). Pero lo que pudo averiguar era una parte tan, tan pequeña, que solo las palabras y los sentimientos de Obito -comunicados a él cuando estuvieron conectados dentro de su cabeza- le habían permitido comprender la verdadera naturaleza de la relación del trío.

Era evidente para el rubio que, en realidad, Kakashi nunca había visto a Rin como más que una amiga. Como le sucedió a Sasuke en su niñez y adolescencia (y quien sabe a cuantos más, productos de la dureza y tragedias de la vida shinobi), Kakashi se había vuelto incapaz de abrirse y volcar sus sentimientos en aquellos que le rodeaban, y solo la muerte parecía liberar el corazón de su maestro de las cadenas que conscientemente el ninja copia usaba para mantenerlo subyugado a su raciocinio. El problema era que, con todas las personas importantes para él muertas, el ahora Hokage era incapaz de liberarse de todo aquello que había callado en vida, y habiendo perdido a tantas personas valiosas en tan corto tiempo el espíritu del afamado guerrero estaba… muerto: seguramente Hatake Kakashi era incapaz de sentir otra cosa que no fuera dolor y tristeza, y de la misma manera que en él, la sonrisa que Kakashi-sensei no era nada más que una mentira.

El chico recordó algo que escuchó hace poco tiempo, respecto de como su jounin-sensei se había negado durante mucho tiempo a abrirse con otras personas, obsesionándose con su trabajo como anbu y evitando las relaciones, como si se castigara por aquellos a quienes había dejado partir sin revelarles sus sentimientos. De como esa actitud lo había llevado al abismo y como se supone que incluso había tratado de acabar con su vida, un abismo que él en parte conocía pero que no lo llevó nunca hasta ese límite porque siempre había habido alguien para darle una mano, incluso en sus peores horas.

Ahora él, su alumno, había matado a su amigo, su más preciado recuerdo. Le habría gustado poder salvar a Uchiha Obito y dárselo a su jounin-sensei, permitirle reconstruir su vida con la misión de regenerar al otrora líder de Akatsuki, pero eso había resultado imposible: Uzumaki Naruto no había tenido la fuerza suficiente para lograrlo, y eso le pesaba al chico. Pero más que eso, era el saber que seguramente esa verdad, la segunda muerte de su amigo, volvería a sepultar en la oscuridad a quien, de una u otra manera, había sido la ayuda y guía de todos ellos, el Equipo Siete.

Ciertamente lo que sentían ellos por Kakashi no era ni parecido a lo que otros jounin-sensei, como Gai o Kurenai-san, provocaban en sus alumnos: un amor y devoción casi paternal. Es que en el caso del ninja copia la distancia marcada por él mismo era una barrera infranqueable para lograr ese tipo de afectos; pero eso hacía incluso más rescatables los sentimientos que el peliplateado despertaba en ellos, sus discípulos. Y Naruto no sabía cómo corresponder a esa deuda y ayudar a quien ya no estaría cerca suyo para tenderle una mano.

El rubio no quería sentir que le abandonaba luego del daño que, forzado por los acontecimientos, le había provocado.

El chico se tomó unos momentos para pedirle ayuda a Rin: allí, ante la tumba de la joven, le pidió humildemente que hiciera por su maestro lo que él no podía hacer, darle algo que lo pudiera rescatar de su propia oscuridad, una oscuridad contra la que él no podía luchar porque no la conocía, porque era diferente a la que padecieron él (soledad y rechazo) o Sasuke (decepción y venganza).

Terminando con su súplica, el rubio hizo aparecer de su sello de almacenaje un pequeño paquete de tela, formado por la pañoleta negra que usa habitualmente cubriendo su frente. Con delicada solemnidad, el muchacho abrió la misma, para luego volcar con lentitud las cenizas que allí llevaba sobre la tierra que cubre esa antigua tumba. Sacude los restos que quedan en la misma con fuerza, para luego amarrarla nuevamente donde usualmente la lleva puesta. Un corto rezo por el descanso de las almas de los que allí permanecen terminan ese privado ritual, el gesto que ha querido tener para con quien, de una forma u otra, le quitó todo.

" _Nunca es culpa de uno solo, ¿verdad papá, mamá?"_ , se dice Naruto, recordando que las cosas que suceden, al final de todo, no son más que la suma de las acciones y los errores de muchos. Culpar de todo a Obito no es más que liberar a otros, incluido a él mismo, de su propia cuota de responsabilidad en lo que ha pasado, y si debe continuar con su misión autoimpuesta de erigirse en el ejemplo que todos necesitan para ser mejores debe superar ese tipo de sentimientos y salidas fáciles.

Él es el _Densetsu no Sennin_ , y lo que haga de aquí en adelante, con su venganza finalmente dejada atrás, debe dejar huella. Él debe compensar la falta de aquellos que ya no están, y hacer las grandes cosas que ellos habrían logrado si continuaran con vida. Igual que Sasuke, que Chojuro y que todos aquellos que han sobrevivido a la guerra.

Es hora de construir un mundo nuevo, y ese gesto de humanidad, el sepultar los restos de su enemigo y, con ello, el odio que representa, es solo un paso más para conseguir aquello, aún a costa de la condena de quienes deben pensar, con justicia, que alguien que ha causado tanto daño, destrucción y muerte como el falso Madara no se merece ni siquiera ese mínimo acto de compasión (idea que una parte de él mismo comparte, a la que ha tenido que acallar constantemente durante todo ese día).

" _Sé que no debería hacer esto, pero no lo hago solo por ti, Obito._

 _Lo hago por Kakashi-sensei, por mi padre y por Rin._

 _Por mi maestro porque seguramente algún día me preguntará qué fue de tu cuerpo, y quiero que sepa donde encontrarte. Tal vez no sea de tu total agrado, pero él merece apaciguar su propia culpa respecto de lo sucedido entre ustedes. Estoy seguro que si le pregunto habría deseado que tus restos descansaran aquí, aunque solo sea para pagar una vieja deuda._

 _Papá debió haber hecho esto en vez de abandonarte allí, lejos de tu hogar. No sé porqué decidió dejarte atrás, tal vez pensó que era más importante proteger a sus alumnos que seguían con vida. Puedes pensar que, como su hijo, cumplo aquí con lo que debió ser su obligación: más vale tarde que nunca._

 _Y Rin-san… pues me gustaría creer que si las cosas hubiesen sido diferentes y alguien los hubiese protegido, habrían terminado por encontrarse, de verdad. Aún recuerdo lo que sentías cuando me contaste de ella, lo mismo que yo sentí cuando besé a Hinata-chan en mi cabeza al despedirnos, y quiero creer que tu amor no habría sido en vano, que un sentimiento tan puro y honesto no podía quedar sin recompensa._

 _Te dije dentro de mi cabeza que no podía darte lo que querías: mentí. Creo que puedo dártelo, pero no de la forma en que lo imaginabas._

 _¿Sabes? Kurama seguramente se enojará conmigo, pero deseo que puedas renacer algún día y volver a encontrarla. Tan solo tienes que esperar un tiempo y dejar que termine con mi tarea; así estarás seguro de que ni la guerra ni la muerte serán obstáculos para ustedes y, si ambos lo desean, podrán darse mutuamente la oportunidad que nunca tuvieron en vida y ser felices juntos (si es que ella te acepta, claro)._

 _Tan solo dame unos años y yo lo haré posible. Para todos._

 _Pero tendrás que ser la persona más buena, más amable y más generosa del mundo; de alguna manera tienes que compensar todo lo malo que hiciste. Aunque, pensándolo bien, creo que ya lo eras antes de que todo se fuera al demonio._

 _Creo que en realidad tu yo pasado me recuerda a Hinata-chan, y por eso me identifico tanto contigo… Qué idea tan horrible: que ella se hubiese transformado en alguien como tú si yo hubiese sido el muerto._

 _¿Tanto la amabas que perderla destruyó tu alma y tu conciencia?_

 _Tal vez…_

 _Tal vez tengo miedo, Obito._

 _He visto lo que la rabia, la venganza y la pérdida le hacen a la gente. Lo que Sasuke padeció desde el día en que murieron sus padres y en lo que aquello lo transformó; lo que me contó Konan-sensei de ella y sus compañeros; lo que te pasó a ti. No puedo evitar verme como ustedes, que en algún punto de mi vida ya no resistiré más y mandaré todo al demonio, que usaré todo lo que he sufrido y perdido como excusa para… para dejarme ir y permitir que sea mi oscuridad la que hable, la misma que usé para ignorarla a ella, para castigarle por torturarme dándome una ilusión cuando creía que no merecía nada._

 _Si siendo tan pequeño le hice eso a Hinata-chan, ¿cuánto más daño no haría ahora a los que me quieren?_

 _No soy bueno, ni perfecto. Es más, creo que soy peor que muchas otras personas… incluso que como tú eras antes de que te lo arrebataran todo. Y eso me aterra._

 _Pero al menos el conocerte me ha dado algo en lo que apoyarme: un ejemplo de lo que puedo llegar a convertirme si me descuido. Y eso, aunque no lo creas, es algo que agradezco, porque sé que soy duro de cabeza y si no te tuviera para comprender el peligro que corro de seguro tropezaría con esa piedra._

 _¿Ves? De todo se puede rescatar algo bueno._

 _Gracias por aclarar mis ideas, Obito._

 _Te perdono por la muerte de mis padres, y por la de ella. Pero no lo hago solamente por ti: solo he comprendido que no puedo seguir adelante con mi misión albergando este resentimiento._

 _Descansa en paz, enemigo mío."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Había retornado lentamente a la tumba de su esposa.

"Su esposa"… esa dulce mentira que de alguna manera le consolaba y torturaba por partes iguales.

A diferencia de la inscripción en la Piedra del Héroe, la pequeña lápida que marcaba el sepulcro de la chica decía "Hyuga Hinata", algo que nadie se había molestado en cambiar por innecesario: para ese punto todo mundo en Konoha sabía que esa era la sepultura de la esposa del unigénito de Yondaime Hokage y de la princesa Uzumaki (y Naruto sonrió para sus adentros al pensar cómo la historia de sus padres -y por extensión la propia- se iba tergiversando con añadidos cada vez más fantásticos).

El rubio realizó una serie de sellos para liberar algo que llevaba en su sello de almacenaje personal: un ramo de rosas blancas…

" _Si, Hinata-chan. Me gustan las rosas blancas, tal vez porque me recuerdan a ti, a tus ojos. También me gustan la luna y el cielo nocturno… y tu aroma, pero ese no he podido encontrarlo en ninguna parte, y solo vive aquí dentro, en mis recuerdos. Solo lo sentí una vez en mi vida, pero soy incapaz de olvidarlo, ni tu rostro, ni tu sonrisa, ni tu voz suave y tímida._

 _Nunca te lo pude decir, pero siempre me gustó como me mirabas cuando nos encontrábamos. Ver tantas miradas de odio o miedo me enseñó a reconocer con facilidad cuando había cariño en unos ojos extraños, y los tuyos nunca fueron capaces de mentirme. Disculpa por nunca ser capaz de decírtelo; siempre preferí pensar que esa mirada se debía a alguna otra razón diferente y no a que realmente me quisieras._

 _Obito tenía razón: siempre tuve miedo._

 _¿Sabes? El tiempo que pasé entrenando con el viejo Bee me enseñó que había muchas cosas malas en mí. El conocer a alguien que sufriendo lo mismo que yo pudo superar el rechazo con una verdadera sonrisa en su rostro me impactó; hasta antes de conocerlo estaba convencido de que había adoptado la mejor actitud posible ante todo lo que padecí, y en cierta forma justificaba de esa manera la oscuridad que sabía tenía dentro de mi. Luego, cuando supe del zorro y lo que se supone que era pude usar su presencia para excusar mis debilidades, mi envidia y mi rabia._

 _Estaba equivocado. Pude comprender que mi torpeza y esa idea de tratar de mostrarme fuerte ante todos quizás fue un error. No lo entendía en ese entonces, y en vez de pedir ayuda elegí hacerme el duro. Si hubiese sido sincero quizás hubiese tenido a alguien como Kurenai-sensei… o a ti._

 _Digo, los tenía al abuelo, a Iruka-sensei, a mi padrino cuando finalmente hizo acto de presencia, y con mis mentiras los mantenía a distancia porque no quería parecer vulnerable o necesitado. Quiero creer que si me hubiesen visto frágil y temeroso, como realmente yo era, ellos me habrían tendido una mano y mi infancia no habría sido todo lo solitaria que fue._

 _Si hubiese sido más sincero te habría buscado… o tú te habrías acercado. En mi propósito de demostrar que no necesitaba de nadie te alejé de mi vida: en ese sentido fui igual a Sasuke-teme; ambos alejamos a quienes podían habernos ayudado._

 _Tenía miedo._

 _Quiero creer que te dejé de lado porque pensaba que no te merecía, pero mientras más lo pienso más me parece ridículo: la verdad es que decidí por los dos, sin darte nunca la oportunidad que te merecías._

 _Cuanto te debe haber dolido mi actitud…_

 _¿Alguna vez pensaste que te despreciaba, Hinata-chan? ¿Que al decirle a todo el mundo que solo necesitaba a Sakura-chan y ser Hokage de alguna manera te decía que no había lugar para una persona como tú en mi vida? Te pido perdón si alguna vez lo pensaste: no quise lastimarte…"_

Naruto se calla unos momentos: no es capaz de contener sus lágrimas. Se toma unos segundos para, ignorando su propio dolor, continuar con sus palabras, mientras las saladas gotas solo corren por sus mejillas, quemando sus ojos con su esencia salobre:

" _Y ahora estoy aquí, parado, y duele…_

 _Tengo mucho más de lo que jamás imaginé. Soy un héroe aclamado por todos; en cada rincón de las naciones elementales se habla de mí. Soy famoso, más de lo que cualquier otro lo fue. Tengo un nombre respetado y temido, con una familia que me da una alcurnia que pocos tienen. Soy poderoso; tengo acceso a habilidades que me vuelven invencible. Soy un ejemplo para los niños, y sus padres desde ahora les contarán historias de mis hazañas y mis victorias. Tengo títulos que nadie ha soñado jamás; soy el Sabio Legendario, y nadie pone en duda la justicia de ese nombre._

 _Y me siento tan vacío, porque nada de eso me sirve. La gloria, la fama, el respeto, nada de eso me hará cumplir mis metas. Y mientras más lo pienso más desearía cambiar todo eso por un solo momento, y que Pain hubiese herrado el golpe, que mi ira no hubiese liberado a Kurama, que mi debilidad no hubiese provocado tu muerte, Hinata-chan._

 _Dolió tanto cuando el teme huyó y no pude detenerlo; mucho más cuando mi padrino murió. Me dolió mi debilidad, el saber que si en ese entonces hubiese sido más fuerte las cosas podrían haber sido diferentes. Pero tú… de haberlo sabido habría arrancado mi corazón hace mucho, pero nadie me advirtió nunca que el verdadero dolor era mil veces peor._

 _Y me siento tan inútil._

 _Todo se ve tan inalcanzable… y ya no quiero decepcionar a nadie._

 _Quiero que Kurama pueda ser libre, realmente libre._

 _Quiero que los hijos de Rikudo puedan caminar libres y sin miedo._

 _Quiero que nadie más sufra la muerte de quienes aman por la maldad._

 _Quiero poder mirar a los ojos a tu primo, a tu hermana, a tu padre, poder postrarme ante ellos y pedirles perdón por lastimarlos, poder presentarte a tu familia con vida y decirles: "Ahora les devuelvo lo que un día les quité; lo siento por todo"._

 _Y todavía me parece tan difícil, y no tengo en quien apoyarme._

 _Si no hubiese sido tan ciego podría haberte descubierto antes y al menos tendría mis recuerdos. Pero ni siquiera tengo eso: solo tengo memorias de un sueño que es en sí una gran mentira, de una parte de ti de la cual ni siquiera puedo estar seguro que actuara de la misma forma en que tú lo harías._

 _¿Porqué me dijiste que me amabas? ¿Nunca pensaste en el daño que me harías? ¿Realmente creías que no eras nadie para mi, que podría pasar tus palabras por alto, que nunca me importarían?_

 _¿Porqué me dejaste insistir con Sakura-chan sin decir nada, sin protestar ni reclamarme? ¿PORQUÉ MIERDA NO DIJISTE NADA, AH?_

 _¿PORQUÉ ME DEJASTE SER EL ESTÚPIDO CIEGO DE SIEMPRE? ¿NUNCA TE IMAGINASTE QUE UNA SOLA PALABRA TUYA HABRÍA CAMBIADO TODO ENTRE NOSOTROS?_

 _¡YO ERA UN TONTO, UN COBARDE! ¡TÚ ERAS LA LISTA, LA VALIENTE, LA QUE TENÍA CLAROS SUS SENTIMIENTOS! ¡TÚ DEBÍAS SER QUIEN ACTUARA PORQUE YO… yo…_

 _Yo jamás me abría atrevido a nada porque me convencí que nunca te merecí… ni a nadie como tú._

 _Habría muerto antes de decir nada, porque no había nada que decir._

 _No te amaba. Nunca me imaginé amándote, y mi propio miedo habría ahogado cualquier germen de amor que pudiera notar hacia ti, Hinata. Sin importar lo dulce, lo cariñosa, lo hermosa que fueras._

 _Y no puedes reclamarme, no a un cobarde idiota como yo: esa es tu culpa, de nadie más._

 _¡Vamos, no puedes pretender exigirme nada si la razón que me das cuando te pregunto porqué te enamoraste de mi es algo tan tonto como "Te amo porque te amo"! ¡ESA NO ES UNA RAZÓN, MALDICIÓN!_

 _Porque yo si sé porqué te amo. Te podría listar cada uno de tus atributos, de todo lo que hizo que apenas me percaté de tu existencia me fueras conquistando. Y detesto no saber, porque mientras más lo pienso menos razones hay para tú me amaras._

 _Podría entender que sintieras curiosidad por mi; que te agradara; que te gustara por mi aspecto… pero, ¿amor? ¡Diablos, ni siquiera puedo poner en duda tus sentimientos porque la señorita, la princesita Hyuga, sacrificó su vida ante mis ojos para que yo pudiera estar seguro de lo que ella decía!_

 _Y detesto aquello, porque sin eso al menos me quedaría el consuelo de la duda… pero ni siquiera eso me has dejado._

 _Te odio… no, olvida eso último: demasiado le he mentido a todo el mundo como para mentirte también a ti, Hinata-chan… no, amor mío. Sí, sé que suena tonto, y raro, pero no tengo experiencia en ser romántico… Si al menos te hubiese preguntado cuando estabas en mi cabeza cómo te gustaría que te llamara, un nombre privado, algo solamente de nosotros. Eso habría sido lindo._

 _Discúlpame._

 _Por eso no quería venir a verte, porque sabía que no me contendría. Al menos solo somos nosotros dos, ¿verdad?_

 _Te amo. Todavía lo hago… Sí, lo sé, soy patético._

 _Cuídate, y no te acostumbres a estar del otro lado, que no pretendo renunciar a traerte de regreso. Y me aseguraré de hacerte pagar por todo. Y si quisieras, cuando logre revivirte, ¿podrías amarme? No es algo que me atreva a exigirte, pero si quisieras hacerme ese pequeño favor me harías el hombre más feliz de toda la tierra."_

El chico deja las flores en el suelo, al lado de la tumba, para así poder limpiar sus ojos de las lágrimas que se niegan a dejar de correr. Se gira para poder sonar su nariz, avergonzado de que ella pueda reprocharle esa conducta. Más repuesto, recoge el ramo, apartando solo una flor para dejarla sobre la tierra de la sepultura, haciéndole compañía a la margaritas que crecen como un tapiz sobre la misma: _"No quiero que me reclames nada, que estas flores no son para ti, Hinata-chan. No pienses mal, es simplemente que se me hace raro dejarte flores cuando_ _antes_ _no te regalé nunca nada; no quiero ser como esos que son unos avaros en vida y cuando se les muera un ser querido les ataca la culpa y tratan de compensar lo que no hicieron cuando el ser amado vivía…_ _Sí_ _, sé que soy exactamente de esos, pero trato de no dejarme en evidencia, ¿vale? Pero tampoco es para que te pongas celosa: éstas son para Tsunade-obaachan; se las debo y quiero aprovechar esta visita para dejárselas. Te prometo que cuando estés a mi lado nuevamente te regalaré todas las flores que_ _puedas desear_ _."_

Antes de retirarse, y sintiendo que no tendrá el valor de regresar de nuevo ante esa tumba, Naruto decide realizar de inmediato lo que se supone venía a hacer: mientras vuelve a poner las flores en el piso, observa los alrededores, tratando de calcular el espacio que deberá cubrir con su jutsu.

Cuando lo tiene claro, saca de entre sus ropas un pequeño pergamino con un complejo sello dibujado: _"Esto es algo que me dejó Konan-sensei. Cuando vivía en Ame tenía desplegados en la aldea sellos sensores especiales, capaces de detectar chakras determinados. Éste que tengo aquí me permitirá crear un sello capaz de identificar a las serpientes de Kabuto o a cualquier otro ser de un gran poder que yo no conozca y me avisará. Así podré liberar a los sapos de tener que permanecer vigilando mientras nos aseguramos que ese sujeto no es una amenaza_ _y te mantengo a salvo_ _."_

Allí el muchacho recordó el cómo había descubierto esa técnica de su maestra…

L _a mañana de ese mismo día, luego de terminar la búsqueda infructuosa de cualquier señal que lo guiara al Gedo Mazo dentro de la ya abandonada guarida de Akatsuki (incluido el descubrimiento de la ahora derrumbada caverna donde el árbol blanco se había escondido antes de que Obito lo llevara a la superficie para usarlo, provocando su muerte), y mientras los sapos levantaban el campamento para abandonar definitivamente el paraje, había sacado su antiguo manual de fuinjutsu para relajarse con algo de lectura. Allí, gracias a su recientemente adquirido byakugan, pudo notar algo que no había visto antes: trazas de chakra impregnaban las hojas añadidas al pergamino por Konan-sensei._

 _Por pura intuición el rubio trató sobre dichas hojas lo mismo que había hecho cuando su maestra le ayudó a crear su primer sello de transposición. Cuando tuvo su dedo cargado de chakra base lo colocó sobre ellas, creyendo lograr algún tipo de reacción (usando ese mecanismo porque si Konan había tratado de ocultar allí algo seguramente habría usado como protección algo que él y nadie más que él pudiese vulnerar), pero lo que descubrió superó sus expectativas._

 _Las dos planas de grueso papel estaban escritas casi en su totalidad. En ellas la kunoichi de Ame había escrito de manera detallada los pasos necesarios para su sello especial de transmutación, así como un par de técnicas de sellado nuevas, creadas por ella misma. Era como si algo le hubiese hecho temer su partida y, usando ese mecanismo, había tratado de preservar su conocimiento, su legado._

" _Crear nuevo conocimiento"; eso le había dicho su maestra que tenía que ser la meta de cualquier practicante de fuinjutsu, y era evidente (como creyó cuando pensaba que esas planas no eran más que espacio para escribir) que el conocimiento, junto con crearlo, debía ser transmitido. Ahora sería tarea de él asegurarse que lo inventado por su amiga se preservara para el futuro y, más que eso, fuese utilizado y, de esa forma, fuera recordada._

 _Un deseo que él mismo compartía._

Naruto se concentra, realizando seis sellos de manos en sucesión, para luego volcar el chakra moldeado en el mismo en el papel que se encuentra a sus pies, mientras enfoca su mente en las características y firma de chakra de Kabuto y sus posibles peones. El sello de papel brilla, mientras sus líneas se expanden copando toda el área del cementerio y hasta casi dos cuadras desde el mismo. Una pequeña pulsación de luz se produce antes de que las líneas del fuinjutsu desaparezcan.

Una vez terminado el proceso, el muchacho mira su muñeca derecha, por debajo, donde un pequeño sello circular brilla a su vez, sincronizándose con la barrera sensor: la operación ha sido un éxito. El Maestro Sennin llama a sus mensajeros, los hermanos Dokugama, a quienes entrega once pergaminos similares al usado allí, impregnados de su chakra, los que ha sincronizado con el sello allí creado, dando instrucciones para que se distribuyan en cada una de las ciudades y aldeas escondidas donde tiene desplegados sus sapos vigía, a fin de que repliquen la operación en sus respectivos cementerios: eso debería ser suficiente para proteger a los caídos durante la guerra de la rapiña del discípulo de la serpiente y para localizarle si es que se atreve a merodear por esos lugares.

Naruto se despide reverencialmente de la tumba de su esposa: no sabe cuando regresará a saludarla por lo que se disculpa por abandonarla por tiempo indeterminado. Espera que cuando regrese a darle sus respetos traiga mejores noticias, noticias que ojalá signifiquen que ese sepulcro deje de tener razón de existir.

Mientras camina en dirección a la sepultura de Godaime Hokage, el rubio piensa que tal vez podría aprovechar el tiempo allí y visitar otros sepulcros: Sandaime, Asuma-sensei, tal vez encontrar las tumbas de sus padres y visitarles por primera vez. Ciertamente el ramo destinado originalmente a la abuela llegará mucho más mermado de lo que pensaba, pero el Uzumaki confía en que ella entenderá el motivo para aquello.

Y tiempo tiene de sobra: no deberá reunirse con sus compañeros de viaje hasta el amanecer.

Así, extrañamente animado, Naruto corre revisando las lápidas con la esperanza de encontrar los nombres de quienes busca escritos en ellas.

* * *

Amanece.

Dos figuras se encuentran de pie, esperando junto al memorial de Jiraiya de los Sannin, la tumba sin cuerpo que se encuentra a corta distancia de lo que son los muros perimetrales de la Aldea Escondida entre las Hojas.

Dos jóvenes, armados con sendas espadas a su cintura, esperando la llegada de su compañero.

El pelinegro, Sasuke, vistiendo su raído uniforme de Konoha, pero ya sin su protector ni su chaleco táctico, mata el tiempo pateando unas piedras cercanas, impaciente por la demora del rubio.

El de lentes, Chojuro, se distrae a ratos mirando la flor roja de papel que, dentro de su contenedor transparente, descansa al pie de la lápida de piedra que identifica el nombre de quien es recordado en aquél lugar.

Cuando Naruto se aparece, ya de regreso de su visita al cementerio memorial, se ve más tranquilo de lo que ha estado en el último par de días. Los saluda con la mano en alto mientras se acerca a aquél lugar. Chojuro responde el gesto con uno similar, pero Sasuke solo aparta la mirada, dándole a entender que no desea permanecer más tiempo en aquel lugar, tan cerca de la Aldea de la Hoja.

El rubio decide no demorar más, y tras una leve reverencia al pequeño monumento de piedra se echa a correr, saltando de árbol en árbol con ayuda de su chakra, seguido de cerca por sus compañeros de viaje.

El ex-shinobigatana no puede dejar de comentar del aspecto que llevan así, los tres armados con espadas, como si fuesen alguna especie de matones. Naruto se frena sobre la rama de un gran árbol y les sugiere que las disimulen un poco, ofreciéndose a guardarlas en su sello de almacenaje (mientras toma la wakizashi que va a su espalda, listo para sellarla), pero el Uchiha se niega de plano: siempre ha ido con su chokuto junto a él, y no dejará que su amigo rubio la lleve consigo.

Viendo su tozudez, el Maestro Sennin le habla:

\- Por esas cosas pienso que deberías enamorarte, teme. Así no tendrías esa rara fijación con tu espada.

\- No estoy enamorado de mi espada, simplemente me hace sentir… cómodo.

\- ¿Y el que la acaricies tanto es algo normal, verdad?

\- Si la toco cuando estoy junto a ti es solo que me estoy imaginando qué se sentirá atravesarte el pecho con ella. Lo de la odachi se sintió bien, pero… ajeno… No fue suficiente, casi como si lo hubiese hecho por compromiso, no por placer.

\- ¡Vamos, no lo dices en serio!

\- Ese es mi deseo oculto: desahogar todos los problemas en que he estado por tu culpa derramando un poco de tu sangre, dobe inútil. Solo por el gusto de hacerlo.

\- (Chojuro interviene, dirigiéndose a Naruto) No sé, yo llevo viajando contigo un par de días y creo entender a lo que se refiere.

\- ¡Tú también, cuatro ojos! Quizás deberías regresar con tu esposa y no perder el tiempo con este par de tontos.

\- (Sasuke replica, rebatiendo las palabras del rubio) Un tonto y un shinobi de clase S miembro de un clan de renombre, que no es lo mismo.

Naruto no puede evitar reírse estruendosamente, mientras señala que el teme finalmente se ha reconocido como un tonto, dejando de lado su gran orgullo, mientras agradece el elogio del joven Uchiha. Un solo movimiento del pelinegro lo lanza del árbol hacia el suelo: una caída de ocho metros hasta el piso.

Un golpe seco anuncia que Naruto ha tocado tierra. No da señales de vida.

.

.

.

\- Entonces Kabuto está vivo; ¿estás seguro, teme? Le di bastante fuerte la última vez.

\- Si, según me ha informado Aoda su nombre sigue apareciendo en el pergamino de invocación de las serpientes. Así fue como supe que Orochimaru estaba definitivamente muerto.

\- Fukasaku-ojii me dijo lo mismo cuando pasó lo de Ero-Sennin ya que nunca pudimos recuperar sus restos; esos pergaminos son infalibles cuando se trata de decirte si alguien sigue vivo o no, creo.

\- (el de lentes interviene) Entonces debemos buscarlo también. Me debe una grande por lo de la emboscada de sus revividos en Ame.

\- (el rubio contesta) Entonces el plan proseguirá como estaba: recorreremos todo el continente elemental y sus islas más lejanas, a fin de expurgar cualquier rastro de esos zetsus blancos y, si damos con Kabuto, lo neutralizaremos y se lo entregamos a los kages.

\- (Sasuke niega con la cabeza, mientras habla) No, hay que eliminarlo de una sola vez. Si no quieres hacerlo tú mismo no tengo problema en ensuciarme las manos con ello.

\- ¿Y tú, Chojuro, que opinas?

\- (el de la niebla responde) Yo… yo opino que debemos decapitarlo antes de quemar su cuerpo.

\- Bien, bien. Pero debemos asegurarnos de que deshaga el Edo Tensei. Los sapos se quejan de que todos esos revividos comienzan a apestar, y están llenando la cueva donde los mantienen con sal para evitar su descomposición. Aunque no sé si lo dicen en serio o solo me quieren molestar.

\- Podríamos recurrir a la espada que usé cuando combatimos en el cuartel de Akatsuki. Esa odachi puede absorber chakra suficiente de los revividos como para romper el jutsu.

\- No quiero correr el riesgo de liberarlos ya que no puede ser usada sin que les quitemos el sello que los mantiene prisioneros y si lo hacemos Kabuto sabrá de inmediato su ubicación: el sello es lo único que impide que el chakra de ese sujeto se enlace con sus muertos vivientes y, siendo así, es más seguro neutralizar al discípulo de la serpiente antes de quitarles los pergaminos de sellado a los revividos. Además, la espada quedó bastante dañada luego de la última pelea y Gamamane-san se enojaría mucho si termina destruyéndose por exigirla tanto.

\- ¿Gamamane?

\- Es el nombre del maestro armero que la forjó, el que reparó tu _Otohime_.

\- No sabía su nombre, nunca me lo dijo.

\- (Sasuke interviene) Bien, si todo está claro debemos partir de una buena vez; estar cerca de Konoha me pone nervioso. Sugiero empezar por el sur, hace poco estuve allí con mis compañeros de equipo y es un paisaje bastante agradable.

\- (el rubio continúa) Viajaremos con nuestras capacidades sensoriales a plenitud. A ustedes les tocará acostumbrarse a usar el chakra de Kurama, eso nos facilitará las cosas.

\- (el de lentes pregunta) ¿Cuánto crees que tardemos? Extraño mi aldea…

\- Lo que tú extrañas es a tu pelirroja, Chojuro. Y no creas que pasaremos cerca de Kirigakure, que los sapos ya limpiaron cada una de las aldeas y sus alrededores.

Sasuke le sugiere al tercer integrante del grupo que, si lo desea, puede regresar a su hogar, pero el espadachín replica que ha dado su palabra y seguramente Mei-sama podrá esperarlo unas semanas. _"Meses, serán meses_ _seguramente_ _, Chojuro-san"_ , le insiste Naruto; _"lo que sea"_ , responde el mayor del trío.

Los tres guerreros se levantan del suelo, listos para proseguir. Sasuke, que conoce el camino, se coloca al frente, asegurando su espada por costumbre.

Naruto pregunta: _"Oye, teme, ¿_ _y_ _no has pensado ponerle nombre a tu chokuto? Podrías llamarla "Kurohime", así seríamos los tres guerreros legendarios con las tres princesas espada_ _s_ _"_. El Uchiha pone cara de no creer lo que dice su amigo, mientras Chojuro se ríe estruendosamente de la ocurrencia del Densetsu no Sennin.

Sasuke abre la boca para reclamarle al rubio por su idiotez, pero se queda mudo, mientras piensa que en realidad no es tan mala idea: su espada seguramente ya es famosa, y sería conveniente que tuviera un nombre propio. Y así como la de Naruto evoca a su dama perdida, y la de Chojuro a su amada, la protectora de la gente del Agua, a él solo se le ocurre una persona, y extrañamente el nombre propuesto por el rubio es… apropiado: Uchiha Mikoto, su madre, la única que ha amado sin dudas por sobre todas las personas de su vida, siempre en su corazón, pura y perfecta a sus ojos. Un nombre que evoca a su largo y hermoso cabello, que envolvía el rostro más apacible y la sonrisa más perfecta de todas.

El recuerdo de lo que ha perdido y lucha cada día por recuperar.

El Uchiha asiente: su espada será _Kurohime_ , la Princesa Negra, la oscuridad de sus ojos y de su vida pasada, ahora contenida en esa hoja corta de acero negro de sapos.

Chojuro saca su acero y carga su chakra, dejando que brille con su luz celeste agua, clara y reconfortante. Naruto imita el gesto, dejando que Shirohime brille con su intenso fulgor blanco, enceguecedor y luminoso. Sasuke es el último, mostrando como su chokuto brilla en luz anaranjada y flamas, pasando a un azul intenso y rayos, para finalmente terminar en una tenue luz nebulosa, negra, como si absorbiera la claridad a su alrededor… la misma luz de sus llamas negras; una luz misteriosa pero aún así hermosa.

Naruto observa al grupo y sus armas, listos ya para partir a su última misión, un simple paseo de limpieza. Se le ocurre una -en su opinión- grandiosa idea: _"Creo que le escribiré a Sai. Le contaré de nuestras espadas y le pediré que dibuje una versión humanizada de_ _todas_ _ellas, como si fuesen princesas reales; ya saben, con esos trajes complicados de las princesas_ _en_ _la_ _s_ _corte_ _s_ _de los daimio. Aunque no sé que tan bueno será mi ex-compañero inventando… le sugeriré que busque algunas modelos…_ _Sakura-chan no, se pondría furiosa si le pido ser modelo…_ _Ino-chan y Tenten-chan son lindas, no creo que se nieguen a hacerme ese favor… con un color de cabello diferente seguramente… pero_ _para_ _Kurohime,_ _alguien diferente_ _… Hanabi-chan_ _debería_ _servir, ya que al ser la_ _espada_ _más corta de todas puede aparecer como_ _una mujer_ _más joven que las otras… si, será genial"_.

Sasuke guarda su espada de un solo movimiento, mientras le dice a Naruto con voz enojada: _"No harás nada de eso, dobe retardado, que si te atreves a algo así te moleré a golpes y ni siquiera ese zorro tuyo podrá_ _protegerte de mi ira_ _"_. El rubio busca apoyo en el de lentes, pero Chojuro solo mueve su cabeza negando, mientras devuelve su katana a su funda.

Sasuke decide comenzar a correr, seguido por Chojuro. Naruto mira su wakizashi por última vez antes de volver a guardarla, dejando que su capa de viaje la cubra de ojos indiscretos; adopta su transformación de sabio y sigue tras sus compañeros, a fin de aprovechar de peinar la zona por donde avanzarán. Quizás en un par de días les parezca mejor su idea del dibujo a sus compañeros de viaje.

Será como un gran viaje de vacaciones, lo que Uzumaki Namikase Naruto necesitaba luego de los sucesos de los últimos ocho meses. Al fin algo de tranquilidad, sin nada más que hacer que eliminar los zetsus blancos que se encuentren en el camino (y, si tienen algo de suerte, a ese estorbo de Kabuto).

Y si no hayan nada, pues tanto mejor.

* * *

Haruno Senju Sakura se sorprendió al ver esa mañana la tumba de su maestra, a quien había ido a saludar.

Ese día era especial ya que marcaba el retorno a la normalidad interrumpida por la guerra, con la pelirrosa de regreso a realizar misiones shinobi. Saldría a eso de las cinco de la tarde. Era una simple misión de mensajero, acompañando a un equipo gennin que tenía como jounin-sensei a un novato en esas tareas, primo de Shino. Algo demasiado sencillo para dos jounin (ella, aunque no tuviese aún el rango de manera formal se sentía en ese papel), pero que Kakashi le había dado para "premiarla" (o poner tierra entre ambos, como si las estupideces conversadas hace un par de días en su oficina le incomodaran de alguna manera).

Pero Sakura lo veía todo de la mejor manera posible: sería poco menos de una semana de caminata en el campo, sin distracciones ni amenazas del nivel de las padecidas los últimos tres meses. Un relajo de todo el movimiento que se veía en la villa, que rápidamente trataba de regresar a su ritmo habitual.

Había concurrido temprano al cementerio por dos razones. La primera era que no deseaba cruzarse con más gente; la segunda el que seguramente no tendría tiempo mas tarde (apenas amanecía cuando Akamaru llegó a su puerta llevando el mensaje de Kiba invitándola a un asado en su casa a mediodía) y no deseaba desaparecer sin antes echarle un ojo al sepulcro de Tsunade-shishio.

No era el desarmado ramillete de rosas blancas (al que evidentemente le faltaban varias) la causa de su sorpresa, sino un pequeño sobre que vio apoyado al pie de la lápida, que tenía una línea sobrescrita: _"Para Tsunade-obaachan"_.

Aunque sospechaba el origen de dicha carta (solo conocía una persona que llamara así a la temperamental Hokage), decidió tomarla para revisarla mejor. Mal que mal, si había sido dejada con tanto descuido, a la vista de todos, no podía tener nada privado escrito en ella.

El sobre, que no tenía ningún sello que protegiese su contenido, tenía una hoja doblada dentro y, por atrás, una pequeña nota escrita con un lápiz diferente: _"Pensé_ _despedirme con_ _esta carta si es que me moría, pero como se me adelantó quise_ _dejarla aquí_ _para que no se pierda._ _Un beso, Naruto."_

La pelirrosa sabía que no debería leer esa carta, pero se consoló con la idea de que su maestra necesitaba quien le hiciera llegar las palabras del muchacho (mientras su inner le gritaba repetidamente que dejara de pensarlo tanto y leyera esa cosa de una buena vez)

Una última mirada alrededor, dada para asegurarse que no había testigos de su atrevimiento, y procedió a sacar con cuidado y un poco de miedo la carta de su antiguo compañero de equipo.

Mientras los ojos de la chica pasaban por las escasas lineas, su rostro fue pasando por diferentes sensaciones: pena, calma, comprensión, para concluir en una creciente molestia mezclada con ira. Al final, mientras releía lo último de las palabras de su amigo (una calidad que tendría que replantearse respecto del rubio), decidió que nadie podía enterarse de lo que allí decía.

Con cuidado y meticulosidad la chica rompió la carta, cada vez en partes más pequeñas, de tal manera de que si alguien recuperaba sus restos no pudiese reconstruirla. Luego enterró los restos bajo una poco profunda capa de tierra, junto a la lápida que marcaba el sepulcro de su maestra. Antes de irse, ordenó un poco el ramo de rosas blancas, en un intento por devolverle una forma reconocible.

Así, mientras se iba retirando de aquél lugar, se puso a pensar si sería conveniente pedirle a Naruto la carta que suponía le correspondería a ella en caso de llegar a morir el rubio. Algo dentro de ella le decía que ese tonto viviría por muchos, muchos años, y no quería perder la oportunidad de leer lo que sea que el chico le hubiese escrito.

Aunque después le diera la paliza de su vida por ello.

.

.

.

" _Abuela:_

 _Me morí. Sé que debería poner algo más trabajado, pero sinceramente soy incapaz de escribir algo bonito para ser leído luego de mi muerte. No tengo ni el talento ni la delicadeza para hacer algo aceptable._

 _Y tampoco es como que importe si el asunto es que estoy muerto._

 _Lo siento. Le prometo que no pretendía irme de la aldea para morirme; simplemente era algo que debía hacer._

 _Sé que me aproveché de su enfermedad para salir arrancando, pero eso era mejor a dejar que me pegara por pretender salir a recorrer el mundo. Nunca quise imitar a Ero-sennin, es solo que había cosas de las que tenía que hacerme cargo._

 _Tengo que aclararle un par de temas._

 _Lo primero es sobre mi boda con Hinata-chan. Es complicado, pero sí le puedo decir que no me arrepiento de aquello. Incluso ahora que ella está más presente que nunca en mi vida me siento orgulloso de figurar como su esposo; es por eso que deseo que, si es posible, me sepulte junto a ella. Ahora, si mi cuerpo ya no existe, solo escriba mi nombre en su lápida. Probablemente su papá se oponga, pero usted puede usar su autoridad como Hokage para hacerme ese pequeño favor, ¿verdad?_

 _No me arrepiento de las cosas que hice, solo de las que no he logrado hacer. Si entre esas cosas sin cumplir está el regresar al teme a la aldea, por favor, se lo encargo mucho._

 _Pero si fue Sasuke el que me mató… pues tiene mi permiso para darle una paliza._

 _Sé que mi departamento no es mio, y realmente no tengo allí nada que dejar a nadie. Si los sapos llegan con cualquier cosa que se supone me pertenezca entrégueselo a Konohamaru, excepto si se trata de cosas para adultos (no es que ahora las tenga, pero no puedo garantizarle que no las consiga en el tiempo que me encuentre fuera de Konoha). No quiero que me culpen por pervertir al nieto de Sandaime-ojii más de lo que ya lo he hecho._

 _Se supone que los derechos de los libros de mi padrino me pertenecen. Es mi deseo que su obra se siga vendiendo: no soy capaz de dejar a Kakashi-sensei sin su lectura, y con esa costumbre que tiene de llevar sus libros a todos lados los termina desgastando tanto que siempre debe estar comprando unos nuevos. Si algún dinero sale de eso quiero que sea para los huérfanos, a fin de que puedan tener las cosas que yo no tuve._

 _También debo disculparme respecto de Sakura-chan. Sé que ella realmente quería que me quedara en Konoha, como su novio, y seguramente ahora esté llorando por mi muerte. Le he explicado mis motivos para rechazarla en una carta parecida a ésta; de usted solo quiero que me perdone porque entiendo lo mucho que ella le importa: nunca quise romperle el corazón, y sinceramente espero que sea capaz de olvidarme. Por favor, ayúdela a superar mi partida._

 _Siempre he querido a Sakura-chan y siempre la querré, pero en este punto de mi vida no puedo darle lo que desea. Sé que usted me comprende y podrá explicarle mejor, ya que vivió algo parecido con Ero-sennin. Ella es bonita (no como Hinata-chan, pero igual es bonita) y no le faltarán pretendientes, incluso si se trata del teme (pero si ese idiota me mató le suplico que no lo deje casarse con ella: no puede premiarlo así)._

 _Confío en que ustedes podrán vencer a Akatsuki, si es que yo mismo no lo he hecho aún. Todos ustedes, mis compañeros y los mayores, son muy fuertes y capaces y sé que aunque cueste podrán ganar al final. Lamento no haber sido de más ayuda, pero sé que mis amigos pueden suplir mi falta sin problemas._

 _Pero si fui yo quien venció al enmascarado exijo una estatua gigante como homenaje por mi hazaña. Es lo menos que me merezco._

 _Me habría gustado ser Hokage. No tanto como cuando era más pequeño, pero aún tengo ganas de serlo. Tal y como el abuelo Hiruzen y como mi padre (Yondaime, que ya me enteré de eso). Y como usted, y como Kakashi-sensei (que confío la reemplazará en tanto usted se recupera)._

 _Un beso. Buscaré a mi padrino en el más allá para contarle todo lo que lloró por él: eso lo pondrá feliz._

 _Por favor, no llore por mi. Yo no soy Ero-sennin, y no quiero ninguna lágrima suya por mi partida. Si lo necesita para alegrarse, puede pensar que estoy feliz por mi deceso ya que podré juntarme con Hinata-chan y hacer todo aquello que nunca pude hacer con ella mientras vivíamos. Y con mis padres, y con mi padrino._

 _Cuídese. Nos vemos._

 _Atte._

 _Uzumaki Namikase Naruto."_


	71. Chapter 71 - Fin del Segundo Arco

EPÍLOGO

La victoria sobre el ejército de Akatsuki y su líder, Uchiha Obito, el falso Madara, puso punto final a toda la tragedia de lo que fue conocido, en todas las naciones elementales, como la Cuarta Gran Guerra Shinobi.

La última gran guerra.

La ausencia del Sabio Legendario, quien durante los tres meses que siguieron a la segunda batalla en el País de los Ríos se dedicó, junto a sus dos compañeros, a recorrer cada rincón del continente y sus islas circundantes y acabar hasta con hasta el último resabio de la presencia de los zetsus blancos, le permitió a los líderes de las naciones involucradas en el conflicto el acordar, sin que parecieran ser imposiciones del mismo, las condiciones de la paz que siguió al cese de hostilidades entre una ya muy reducida Alianza Shinobi y el fortalecido Pacto de las Naciones Elementales, con los Sapos del Monte Myoboku como árbitros de toda la situación.

Los ejércitos finalmente fueron desmovilizados, así como las armadas militares de Kumo y Kiri.

Se acordó una declaración conjunta en que todos los participantes de la guerra, por acción u omisión, asumieron la responsabilidad por la destrucción del País de los Campos de Arroz. Como corolario de dicha declaración, se acordó la reconstrucción del país con recursos aportados por todos las partes en conflicto (principalmente de parte de Iwa, Kumo y Kusa) y el repoblamiento del país con colonos de todos los países circundantes, además del retorno de sus naturales.

Otogakure no fue reconstruida por lo que representó a lo largo de su historia; en su reemplazo una nueva Aldea Escondida fue creada, con el nombre del País: _Tagakure no Sato_ , cuyo primer líder fue Chojuro, el máximo héroe (no fenómeno) de la pasada guerra, quien estuvo seis meses ocupando el mando de la misma (aunque rechazando el título de Kage, ya que estimaba que ese debía corresponder a un nativo del país).

Kirigakure fue designado como "padrino" de la nueva aldea escondida, y un porcentaje importante de sus nuevos pobladores fueron naturales del País del Agua, para quienes esa labor se transformó en una especie de nueva peregrinación: el Pueblo del Agua volvía al continente, luego de ochocientos años, cuando la paz verdadera los alcanzaba. Los shinobi de la nueva aldea lucían una espiga de arroz en sus protectores, y a sus espaldas un dibujo sencillo, de lineas toscas: un sapo de pie sobre un círculo (que representaba una poza de agua).

Junto con la reconstrucción vino la hora de la justicia.

A fin de evitar que los crímenes ocurridos durante la ocupación de Ta no Kuni fuesen el germen de conflictos futuros se investigó y castigó, en la medida de lo posible, los delitos cometidos por las tropas durante la invasión y los casi tres meses que duró la ocupación de la Alianza. Degradaciones, destituciones, prisión y ejecuciones se siguieron durante medio año, con casi cuatrocientos hombres y mujeres perseguidos por sus responsabilidades; los altos mandos que toleraron o incitaron dichos crímenes, por regla general, evitaron los juicios recurriendo al suicidio.

El mensaje era claro: ya no se toleraría las operaciones bélicas o los conflictos entre las Aldeas como excusa para los abusos contra los civiles y los prisioneros de guerra.

.

.

.

El Raikage, A, asumió a título personal la responsabilidad moral de lo sucedido en Otogakure y dejó su cargo, negándose a designar un sucesor por considerarse indigno para ello. Luego de un breve interregno, en el que Killer Bee asumió el mando transitorio de Kumogakure, el cargo fue ocupado por Darui (quien tenía a su favor su conducta ejemplar durante la pasada guerra, además de las simpatías o el apoyo de los demás kages, así como del Sabio Legendario). Fue el Rayo Negro quien, como Godaime Raikage, asumió la tarea de reparar los males causados por su gente durante el conflicto. El nombre de A, usado habitualmente para designar al más fuerte en Kumo, fue desechado por el nuevo Raikage, a fin de limpiar el cargo del estigma dejado por la actuación de su antecesor.

En Iwa, Kurotsuchi sucedió formalmente a su fallecido abuelo como la cuarta Sombra de la Tierra. La primera tarea de la nueva Tsuchikage fue realizar un acto de desagravio para sus nuevos aliados de Suna (que incluyó una disculpa pública por el ataque a la general Sabaku no Temari y la devolución de su abanico de batalla, conservado en los archivos de Iwa como trofeo de guerra). La reconstrucción total de Iwa tardó varios meses, debido principalmente a la existencia de grandes zonas dentro de la aldea que quedaron deshabitadas a causa del gran número de muertos que dejó la pasada guerra.

.

.

.

Luego de la guerra, Chojuro se convirtió en una celebridad, por lo que muchos especulaban que pronto sucedería a la Mizukage Terumi Mei como la sexta Sombra del Agua. De ahí que resultó una sorpresa cuando, aprovechando la larga ausencia del espadachín, la pelirroja declaró que no tenía planes de retiro ni pensaba dejar su cargo, al menos hasta que tuviese un hijo (cosa que a la mayoría le parecía poco menos que imposible considerando que a su edad todavía no tenía pareja conocida). Afortunadamente para ella, la historia de su misión secreta en Tetsu y su largo viaje, culminando con la batalla en la Lluvia contra el revivido cuerpo de los _Shinobigatana_ , se hicieron públicas y la dotaron del prestigio necesario para sostener su posición ante su nuevo rival.

Rival que, la verdad sea dicha, en ningún momento se manifestó deseoso de contrariar la voluntad de la líder de su aldea.

.

.

.

Los samurái contaron con fortuna por partida triple: su capital estaba intacta, sus guerreros tenían la mejor reputación de todo el continente elemental (desde los que participaron en la batalla de las Cinco Aldeas como refuerzos hasta la más destacada de todos, la joven Mariko) y podían atribuirse el ser los responsables de la fuerza de Chojuro, uno de los tres héroes que vencieron al demonio Madara y a sus huestes infernales. Mifune podía al fin sonreír, satisfecho de que su decisión de hacer a sus guerreros participar en ese conflicto que parecía tan ajeno hubiese traído beneficios tanto para su tierra como para sus vecinos.

Pero la felicidad del Taicho Supremo de los Samurái del Hierro no pudo ser completa: su sobrina nieta se negaba a aceptar el ascenso que se le ofreció al retornar con las tropas de la Fuerza de Tareas en Oto y ser su reemplazante. La chica de coleta fue clara en su objeción: era demasiado joven y no quería verse en la posición de su amiga Mei, quien por su responsabilidad se había visto rechazada por los hombres; eso no le pasaría a ella: disfrutaría su vida, tendría unos cuantos amoríos, encontraría a su pareja predestinada, se casaría, tendría un par de hijos (de los cuales al menos uno debía ser un espadachín tan bueno como ella, a quien entrenaría personalmente) y después de todo eso, cuando tuviera unos treinta y cinco o cuarenta años, se echaría la responsabilidad de guiar a los samurái sobre sus hombros.

Total, su tío-abuelo podía aguantar en el cargo unos (veinte) años más sin problemas.

Pero Mifune se desquitó con la muchacha enviándola con el recién retornado ejército a las Tierras del Norte, a fin de asegurar el territorio para los nuevos colonos y realizar una demostración de fuerza que asegurara la paz de parte de los bárbaros allende la frontera por al menos una generación.

* * *

 _UN AÑO DESPUÉS._

Las pocas nubes que se asomaban sobre los cielos desérticos de _Sunagakure_ _no Sato_ resultaban una variante bastante agradable para el clima habitual de la aldea, permitiendo temperaturas mucho más soportables a las usuales para sus visitantes, quienes llegaron de todas partes del continente elemental, desde las lejanas islas del occidente hasta las nevadas tierras de oriente, y desde la estepa agreste del norte a las verdes y abruptas costas del sur.

Todos ellos, grandes personalidades de las diferentes naciones elementales, reunidas por un suceso que, sin pretenderlo, se había transformado en la no oficial conmemoración de los eventos de hace un año: la guerra, la victoria y la paz.

Porque la boda de Nara Shikamaru (consejero principal del Hokage de Konohagakure y heredero del liderazgo del Clan Nara del País del Fuego) y Sabaku no Temari (comandante militar de Sunagakure y hermana mayor del Kazekage de dicha aldea escondida) era el evento que, indirectamente, congregó a las grandes personalidades de todos los países otrora involucrados en la pasada Cuarta Gran Guerra Shinobi.

 _La noticia del embarazo de la hija de Yondaime Kazekage -así como la persona del culpable de tamaña afrenta- se divulgó a la semana después de la Batalla de las Cinco Aldeas, cuando una muy preocupada Kurotsuchi (quien para ese entonces ocupaba informalmente el cargo de su difunto abuelo, a la espera de un momento más oportuno para su investidura) le escribió a su colega de la Arena a fin de que supiera de que su hermana estaba segura y era cuidada constantemente, que su embarazo proseguía sin problemas de ningún tipo, y que el orgulloso padre, el general de Konoha, permanecía apoyando las labores de reconstrucción de su aldea, siempre atento al estado de su pareja._

 _La inocente carta (escrita sin consultarlo previamente con los padres de la futura criatura) causó un escándalo de proporciones, incluida una nota de protesta formal del Kazekage al líder del Clan Nara por la abusiva conducta de su hijo, así como la llegada tres días después de un equipo de cazadores anbu de Suna -dirigidos por Kankuro, en la imposibilidad de que su hermano se ausentara de la villa en medio de las tareas de reconstrucción- a la misma aldea de Iwa, a fin de capturar al criminal ex-general del Pacto y llevarlo a la presencia de Sabaku no Gaara para dar cuenta de sus actos. Temari, ante dicha situación, solo agradeció la visita de su hermano (así como un pequeño tanuki de peluche que Gaara le hizo llegar por intermedio del marionetista), dejando a su novio entregado a la furia del otrora Demonio de la Arena._

 _La situación se salvó con una humillante disculpa del chico Nara, el compromiso de casarse con la rubia apenas ésta regresara a la Arena y aquél cumpliera, como castigo, ochocientas horas de servicio comunitario en jornadas de dieciséis horas diarias, sin días de asueto, en las tareas de limpieza de la aldea, además de prestarse como compañero de entrenamiento de su cuñado menor durante todo el tiempo previo al matrimonio. Obviamente Kankuro reclamó por su parte del castigo, por lo que Gaara graciosamente le cedió la mitad de sus sesiones de entrenamiento con Shikamaru, además de ponerlo como su capataz mientras el ofensor completaba sus trabajos forzados._

 _Temari regresó a su aldea cuatro semanas después (luego de un periplo de doce largos días debidos a un muy lento viaje de retorno). Para ese entonces la furia de los hermanos de la Arena ya estaba bastante apaciguada, e incluso veían el suceso con buenos ojos: su revoltosa hermana sentaría cabeza y los lazos con Konoha quedarían muy fortalecidos, sobre todo considerando que se rumoreaba a la persona del sacrificio humano como el más fuerte candidato a próximo Hokage (considerando el estado en que el Sexto había quedado luego de la guerra, el que hacía presagiar un inminente cambio de mando en dicha aldea)._

 _Temari sabía que el flojo de Shikamaru nunca sería Hokage por todo el trabajo que el puesto significaba, y tampoco era algo que ella deseara para su futuro esposo -no luego de ver lo que el cargo le hacía a quienes lo ocupaban-, pero si esa posibilidad lo hacía más aceptable a los ojos de sus exigentes hermanos no sería ella quien los decepcionaría de sus esperanzas ante la cruel realidad._

 _Pero no hubo boda. Al menos no durante varios meses._

 _La rubia debilidad de Shikamaru fue inflexible: se negaba a casarse a la rápida (como si su embarazo fuese algo deshonroso), y preparar un matrimonio del tamaño que soñaba tomaría varios meses. Y ella tampoco iría al altar luciendo una barriga de embarazada; su dignidad y amor propio estaban en juego. Y tanto su familia como la del novio tenían suficiente como para pagar por su boda soñada, por lo que no le privarían de aquello._

 _Gaara puso rostro molesto; Kankuro, que nadie sabía de donde sacaba esos escrúpulos de conservador empedernido, reclamaba que no podía ser que su hermanita terminara de madre soltera (y se desquitaba con Shikamaru, a quien "invitaba" a las sesiones de aprendizaje de los nuevos marionetistas, a fin de servirse de él como blanco móvil); el padre de la criatura solo bajaba el rostro cuando le preguntaban su opinión de aquello, señalando que todo aquello era demasiado problemático (principalmente debido a que, en cumplimiento de sus amenazas previas, su cuñado pelirrojo le había ordenado no pasar otra noche más con la rubia mientras no se casaran, para lo cual mantenía vigilancia constante sobre la pareja, exigiendo al máximo las habilidades de los futuros esposos para concertar sus encuentros en privado y prodigarse mutuamente las atenciones necesarias para soportar la espera)._

 _Pasaron los meses, los arreglos, las visitas de las amigas y los amigos de la pareja._

 _El tiempo de dar a luz llegó: el pequeño milagro que volvió al par de jóvenes orgullosos padres fue una niña de cabello rubio opaco y ojos intensamente azules, que lucía todos los rasgos característicos de los Sabaku no (salvo por un rostro cansado y un muy marcado gusto por dormir). Fue llamada Karura, como la madre de los hermanos de la Arena, y desde ese día fue la reina indiscutida de todo Suna. Ese día, a lo lejos, Naruto hizo guardia, listo para intervenir en caso de que surgiera alguna complicación durante el parto, el que finalmente transcurrió sin dificultades._

 _Un mes aguantó Temari como madre ejemplar. Luego, de un momento a otro, se salió de la cama, le encargó el cuidado de la pequeña al orgulloso y sometido padre y se sometió a dos meses de duro entrenamiento, a fin de quedar en condiciones óptimas para su boda, que fue fijada para cuando la pequeña Karura cumpliera cuatro meses de edad._

Los fuegos artificiales, que se extendían por tercer y último día de la ceremonia de bodas, iluminaban el cielo de la aldea de Suna con vívidos colores, mientras los invitados principales a la ceremonia a realizarse esa noche llegaban con sus mejores galas al lugar del enlace, una hermosa plaza construida en el centro de la aldea, en donde estaba el monumento a los aliados anfibios de la última guerra, el único que recordaba el pasado gran conflicto.

 _Cuando la guerra llegó a su fin, las aldeas involucradas decidieron honrar de una manera especial a los sapos del Monte Myoboku, quienes con sus esfuerzos y sacrificios fueron esenciales en la victoria alcanzada, involucrados desde el principio en un enfrentamiento que no les afectaba y, gracias a ello, salvando la vida de cientos de miles de los habitantes de las naciones elementales, evitando que la Cuarta Gran Guerra Shinobi alcanzara las proporciones catastróficas que debió haber alcanzado y pagando incluso su cuota de vidas para alcanzar el triunfo sobre Akatsuki y sus hordas infernales._

 _A sugerencia del Sabio Legendario se decidió que en cada una de las aldeas ocultas y en la capital del Hierro se construirían fuentes de agua, de gran tamaño y ornamentadas, a cuyo centro se levantaría la estatua de un sapo sin nombre, de aspecto normal pero tamaño humano, que representaría a los miles que lucharon en la guerra._

 _Los sapos cooperaron con dos cosas: las esculturas, todas ellas iguales entre sí, y un jutsu especial, transformando las fuentes en verdaderos posos encantados de sapo, con sus aguas conectadas a las de Myobokuzan. Lo último tuvo un efecto exótico, ganando las fuentes una fama singular._

 _Muchas veces los pobladores iban a horas de la madrugada a fin de tomar agua de las mismas, a las que se les atribuían atributos especiales, a fin de usarlas en comida o bebida (e incluso en extraños hechizos). Algunos pensaron que podrían servir como pozos de los deseos, y la practica de arrojar monedas se hizo tan común que debió prohibirse expresamente (aunque igual se hizo necesario limpiarlas semanalmente de todo ese metal, que terminaban siendo crecidas sumas de dinero que se dedicó al cuidado de los huérfanos de la guerra). De tanto en tanto aparecían anfibios pequeños en ellas, surgiendo desde la misma tierra sagrada de los sapos, quienes atraídos por su curiosidad llegaban a las aldeas a ver a los humanos -luego de la guerra la prohibición de viaje se había relajado bastante para los sapos más pequeños-; muchos niños tomaron la costumbre de esperar la llegada de alguno de esos sapos parlantes a fin de escuchar sus historias, y no faltó el que se lanzó al agua de las fuentes pensando que podía de esa manera llegar al maravilloso lugar que los sapos relataban como su hogar._

Todavía no se oscurecía y el sol, que moría tras las altas murallas de roca de la aldea, daba sus últimos reflejos al lugar preparado para la ceremonia. Cientos de lamparas de papel adornaban las calles cercanas, y el camino desde la torre Kazekage hasta la fuente, frente a la cual se había levantado un gran arco ornamentado, estaba flanqueado por pequeños ramilletes de una rosa singular, azul y blanca, un regalo de la compañera de equipo del novio.

Era la presentación oficial de la "Rosa de los Amantes", nombre que le fue dado por Yamanaka Ino en persona. Los presentes, admirados por la belleza de la misma, pensaban que aquél nombre había sido dado en honor a la pareja próxima a unir sus vidas, pero tanto la rubia de Konoha como los contrayentes sabían que la verdad era otra, y que el nombre de esa inocente flor en realidad conmemoraba una muy privada historia de amor y de pérdida, desconocida por casi todos.

.

.

.

Las luces de las lámparas se encendieron cuando las primeras estrellas se asomaron sobre el cielo de Suna.

El grupo era bastante numeroso, y la felicidad rebosaba en aquél paraje que hace poco más de un año había sido testigo de la destrucción y la muerte. Parecía que todo aquello había sido algo de un pasado distante.

Destacaban particularmente las comitivas de los cinco grandes kages (todos con atuendo de civil, salvo por el anfitrión, sin lucir las tenidas alusivas a su cargo), así como la delegación de Tetsu (encabezada por Mariko, que era íntima de los padrinos de la pequeña Karura, quienes a su vez lo serían de los novios).

Gaara era el encargado de la recepción de los invitados, flanqueado de su hermano mayor y de una muy sonriente Matsuri, quien había ganado la partida a sus compañeras de oficina para ser la acompañante del líder de la aldea.

Darui (invitado en consideración a uno de los compañeros de equipo y mejores amigos del novio, quien era bastante cercano al Raikage y su círculo) y Kurotsuchi (amiga personal de la pareja) habían hecho el recorrido con su escolta juntos desde la frontera norte. Iban bastante animados, discutiendo sobre los planes para facilitar el tránsito entre los diferentes países -como si ni aún en esas circunstancias pudieran dejar sus responsabilidades de lado-.

Terumi Mei corría de un lado para otro, con un soberbio vestido negro escotado y zapatos de tacón alto, sonriendo y saludando a todos, como si ser una de las protagonistas de todo ese evento la tuviese con el ánimo alborotado. Había llegado hace una semana, a fin de cumplir a cabalidad su papel de madrina de los novios; cerca de ella permanecía Chojuro, con su gran porte y traje exquisito, siempre unos cuantos centímetros más bajo que la líder de su aldea, provocando suspiros entre las jóvenes que se le cruzaban (lo que hacía que la Mizukage, imposibilitada de decir nada ya que oficialmente no eran pareja, simplemente mirara feo al de lentes, haciendo que éste tan solo sonriera, como si quisiera exasperarla, aún a sabiendas que su pelirroja debilidad se lo haría pagar más tarde).

 _El reencuentro soñado entre Mei y Chojuro se vio aplazado por diferentes circunstancias, que al final mantuvieron al ex-shinobigatana alejado del País del Agua durante casi diez meses._

 _En todo ese tiempo la fama del chico de lentes alcanzó su punto más alto y su cercanía al Sabio Legendario lo hicieron conocido en todas las naciones elementales. Pronto las propuestas de matrimonio con las hijas de algunos de los principales daimio del continente llegaron a Kiri, las que traían asociadas grandes compensaciones y fuertes alianzas entre la Aldea Escondida y los interesados, todo lo cual no hacía más que aumentar la rabia de Godaime Mizukage respecto a su subordinado (y esposo secreto)._

 _Así, cuando el joven de lentes se vio libre de su compromiso con Naruto y Sasuke y estaba ya listo para retornar al lado de su pareja recibió la orden de dirigirse al País de los Campos de Arroz, a fin de asumir la responsabilidad de la creación de su nueva aldea shinobi. Los mensajeros (los hermanos Dokugama, que por la gran paga involucrada no tenían problemas en servir a las necesidades de la pelirroja de Mizu) le recalcaron el hecho de que ella no deseaba tenerlo de regreso en la Niebla hasta que su tarea en Tagakure fuese finalizada: el honor del País del Agua y sus habitantes estaba en juego._

 _Chojuro comprendía que aquello era alguna especie de castigo, casi como un exilio temporal, pero eligió callar y obedecer, pensando solo en hacer sentir orgullosa a su líder (y esposa, una que ya extrañaba demasiado). Confiaba en que agachar un poco el moño le serviría para apaciguar a su temperamental mujer._

 _Y algo de razón tuvo, ya que a las semanas del nombramiento Mei estaba arrepentida de aquello al percatarse de lo que significaba todo eso. Pero tampoco aceptó llamar al chico o visitarlo: su orgullo era demasiado grande como para aparecer suplicando atención del mismo._

 _Y así los meses pasaron, sin siquiera escribirse el uno al otro, hasta el día en que Chojuro se apersonó en Kiri._

 _Había dejado instalado a su reemplazo, el primer Kage de la nueva aldea escondida, y sin esperar autorización de Godaime Mizukage (temía que si le daba la oportunidad ella prolongaría su castigo) regresó rápidamente a Mizu, anticipándose incluso al correo que fue enviado con la noticia de dicho reemplazo. Deseoso de tener un encuentro privado con la pelirroja y sin saber donde poder arrinconarla, se decidió a asaltar su casa, la tradicional y muy grande residencia Terumi, ahora habitada solo por su última residente._

 _Eran apenas las seis de la tarde._

 _Ella no estaba en su hogar. Cansado, el shinobi/samurái decidió tirarse sobre la cama de uno de los dormitorios del segundo piso, en el que parecía ser el cuarto de la mujer, encima de las mantas, sin más que una camiseta gris y sus pantaloncillos. Y le ganó el sueño._

 _Mei llegó de noche, tan agotada y hastiada del atareado día que había tenido que se echó en su sofá y se quedó dormida allí, sin más. A eso de las once de la noche despertó, tan maltratada y confundida que caminó como zombi en dirección a su cuarto, haciendo suficiente ruido como para despertar a los muertos._

 _Y lo vio. No era del todo claro, pero ella sabía que solo debía tratarse de él._

 _El pillarlo así, de improviso, tan bien dispuesto para su "consumo", y el que a pesar de todo su escándalo no dieras señales de haber despertado convenció a la pelirroja de que estaba soñando, que seguramente su yo real seguía allí abajo durmiendo profundamente en el amplio sofá del salón de su hogar. Y si solo era un sueño, debía aprovecharlo antes de que algo o alguien la despertara. Con cuidado se desnudó, pieza por pieza de ropa, agitando su largo cabello (el que al fin había recuperado parte de su pasada gloria), para luego caminar lentamente en dirección al durmiente joven._

 _Chojuro despertó al sentir el peso de su bella líder sobre sus espaldas. Aunque oscuro, el cuarto estaba saturado por el aroma a sudor de una mujer, un aroma que recordaba perfectamente de aquella única noche en que pasaron juntos, como amantes. Unos labios rozaron su oído derecho, diciéndole en voz baja: ["Ne, Chojuro-kun, será mejor que despiertes antes de que yo lo haga; no quiero que algo termine interrumpiéndonos como siempre"]. Asustado el chico se voltea con intención de responderle, pero sus palabras son ahogadas por un beso de la bella pelirroja, un beso apasionado e intenso._

 _Los besos continúan mientras la mujer desnuda a su amante, como tantas veces lo ha hecho en sus pensamientos. Lo hace rápidamente, con frenesí, temerosa que ese encuentro fugaz cese antes de la anhelada consumación. La oscuridad se hace menos intensa, con los ojos de ambos acostumbrándose a la penumbra, dejándoles ver a la persona amada. Ambos se separan: Mei permaneciendo sobre el joven, sentada encima de su cintura, y el chico de espaldas sobre la cama._

 _Chojuro está sin lentes, y ya ha quedado totalmente desnudo._

 _Mei se ve agitada, y un dejo de tristeza se nota en su rostro, mientras sus ojos tiemblan. El joven no puede evitar preguntarle qué le sucede, a lo que ella responde, nerviosa: "Te extraño tanto, tanto… creí que cuando todo terminara volverías a mi, pero en vez de eso… tú… y estás tan lejos, y yo… no sé que haré si te enamoras de otra… pero estaba tan molesta, tan… decepcionada. No quería que permanecieras lejos, pero… soy una tonta, y no sé como decírtelo"; Chojuro acaricia el cabello de su pareja, para luego posar su mano en su mejilla, mientras le pregunta: "¿Decirme qué?"; ella besa tiernamente la mano del joven, para luego decirle: "Que te amo… que no quiero que te alejes nunca más… que cuando caíste ese día en Ame sentí como mi vida se acababa… que no quiero que estés lejos de mi"._

 _Chojuro ve como Mei parece querer llorar. Con cuidado se levanta, a fin de quedar a su altura, para besarla dulcemente, mientras le dice con cada beso que le da: "perdón, amor mío"._

 _Más de diez besos después, la pelirroja mira fijamente al joven, mientras le dice: "es raro, mis sueños terminan siempre en este punto"; él le responde: "Nunca más. Me aseguraré que de ahora en adelante tus sueños acaben donde tú quieras que lo hagan, preciosa"_

" _¿Cómo me dijiste?"_

" _Preciosa…"_

" _Repítelo…"_

" _Preciosa…"_

" _Repítelo…"_

 _Chojuro decide acabar todo ese palabreo, tomando a la pelirroja de los hombros y empujándola contra la cama. Ha esperado demasiado tiempo como para perderlo con palabras; serán sus cuerpos lo que hablen…_

 _A la mañana siguiente la pareja despertó acostada, mirándose el uno a la otra. Chojuro la veía con cara de felicidad, pero el rostro de la Mizukage evidenciaba molestia. Se había percatado de que lo de la noche pasada no era un sueño desde el momento en que el muchacho la había empujado sobre la cama (el Chojuro de sus sueños era más dócil y pasivo), pero la felicidad de tenerlo finalmente a su lado le había distraído de su molestia con el joven. Si, el sexo había sido genial y todo, pero era una mujer rencorosa, y había estado demasiado tiempo planeando su venganza para simplemente dejarlo pasar, una que la llegada del nuevo día le hizo recordar nuevamente._

 _El punto fue que, sirviéndose de las palabras del propio Chojuro en Ame, la Mizukage decidió que su relación todavía estaba a prueba. El joven debería hacer mérito durante un tiempo indeterminado, a fin de que ella resolviera si es que le convenía llevar una relación con él. Por lo mismo, su unión por la ceremonia de la "Boda del Agua" sería mantenida en secreto, y ante todos serían dos extraños._

 _La única concesión que tendría Chojuro era el poder mostrarse afectuoso cuando estuviesen en privado, lejos de miradas indiscretas (lo que incluía ceder ante los requerimientos sexuales de la pelirroja, ante lo cual el chico hizo una débil protesta relacionada con que él quería similar derecho a exigir sexo de su pareja y esposa, pero Mei hizo oídos sordos al reclamo)._

 _Así volvieron a su vida pasada, con Chojuro de regreso a su puesto de guardaespaldas (una ocupación indigna del héroe de Mizu y Tetsu, según el Concejo de la Aldea), lo que no le impidió mostrarse inusualmente galante con su jefa -flores incluidas-. Pero la aparente indiferencia de la Quinta hacía que todos sintieran pena por el espadachín y más de alguna jovencita se mostró dispuesta a ayudarlo a dejar atrás ese amor tan evidente como no correspondido._

 _Y Mei se encelaba, culpando a Chojuro por todo; el de lentes la regañaba, señalándole que aquello era su culpa; Mei le daba la espalda, molesta; Chojuro la tomaba de la cintura, apretándola contra si para luego besar su cuello; ella se volteaba y lo besaba en la boca mientras mordisqueaba sus labios reclamándole el no ser más cortante con todas esas coquetas; Chojuro le juraba que solo tenía ojos para ella, y Mei sonreía como una niña pequeña._

 _Una pantomima repetida muchas, muchas veces. Y así ambos eran felices._

La delegación de Konoha, en la que llegaban la familia del novio así como las de sus amigos más cercanos, era la más numerosa de todas. Los primeros en entrar fueron sus compañeros del Equipo Asuma: Ino (que lucía un vestido rojo opaco ajustado y un intrincado peinado), del brazo de un soberbio Sai (su prometido y próximo consorte de la futura líder del clan Yamanaka, un puesto que la chica finalmente había aceptado asumir -ahora que estaba segura que su futuro esposo tomaría para si su mismo apellido-); a dos pasos de ellos, un muy tradicional Choji (usando la tenida ceremonial de su clan) conversaba con su acompañante, el embajador en misión permanente de Kumo en Konoha.

Aunque eso de "embajador en misión permanente" no era nada más que un gran eufemismo…

 _Unas semanas después de terminada la guerra el equipo Akimichi dejó Kumogakure con los saludos y la gratitud de los habitantes de la Nube, principalmente por sus esfuerzos durante la invasión de Akatsuki a la misma._

 _Con ellos iba un documento formal de alianza entre el Rayo y el Fuego, además de un pergamino firmado por Godaime Raikage declarando a los tres ciudadanos honorarios de la villa._

 _Ino estaba feliz de retornar a Konoha, segura de poder afrontar a su familia para que aceptaran su relación con el pálido ex-raíz. Sai, por su parte, se encontraba satisfecho consigo mismo, con su nueva situación con su preciosa compañera y con lo logrado en esas seis semanas lejos de casa._

 _Lamentablemente el sentimiento de alegría por la partida no era compartido por todos. Y era evidente el porqué: Choji estaba enamorado. Y era correspondido. Y debían separarse._

 _El líder de misión dejaba su corazón en manos de una hermosa y voluntariosa pelirroja de ojos ámbar que lo había cuidado durante las dos semanas que duró su recuperación luego de las heridas sufridas en la batalla, y con quien había trabajado codo a codo cuando su mejoría le permitió regresar a sus tareas y apoyar desde su posición de embajador a las labores de reconstrucción de la Nube. A tanto llegó su enamoramiento que Choji le sugirió a Karui que lo acompañara a Konoha o que él se quedara con ella allí, en Kumo. Pero habían muchas cosas que debían ser solucionadas, heridas que debían sanarse, y no podían ser egoístas con sus sentimientos, dejando de lado sus responsabilidades para con sus respectivas aldeas._

 _Un tímido beso dado ante la mirada silente de sus respectivos compañeros, a la salida de la aldea, fue toda su despedida._

 _Tres meses pasaron._

 _El heredero Akimichi había recibido una promoción por su excelente labor en su misión durante la guerra, siendo puesto a cargo de la supervisión de los cuerpos shinobi durante la recuperación del Hokage. Incluso más, su nombre llegó a figurar entre los candidatos para el mayor honor de la aldea._

 _Pero era como si nada de eso importara ya. Estaba abatido, y cada día podía disimularlo menos._

 _Al final, la ayuda para el chico llegó de la fuente más inesperada: Sai._

 _Luego del desorden que reinó por causa de la invasión de Akatsuki, la aldea y sus protocolos habían funcionado a media máquina (ni Hatake Kakashi ni Maito Gai eran los más indicados para observar los reglamentos sobre misiones e informes cuando había tareas más importantes que atender). Pero luego, con el orden restaurado, se les exigió a los participantes en las misiones de embajada en las diferentes aldeas durante la guerra el entregar informes detallados de las mismas, a fin de que fuesen incorporados al archivo documental de la guerra y publicitados para su conocimiento por los cuerpos shinobi como ejemplo de la excelencia en el cumplimiento del deber._

 _Todos los informes entregados fueron meticulosos y bastante diplomáticos, dejando a sus contrapartes de la Alianza (ahora amigos) bien situados durante las negociaciones. Todos, menos el de Sai._

 _Sai dijo la verdad. Y ardió Troya._

 _El pálido shinobi fue bastante explicito en los padecimientos sufridos a manos de A, explayándose sobre todo con el tratamiento dado a ellos durante la mañana del día de la invasión -tortura a su líder de equipo incluida-. El ver todo allí, relatado por un testigo directo de la captura y los vejámenes sufridos por los embajadores de la Hoja, causó un escándalo de proporciones. Los más furiosos eran los líderes de los clanes, con los Akimichi a la cabeza, quienes señalaban con justicia que un atropello como el llevado a cabo en la persona del heredero Akimichi Choji no podía quedar impune._

 _Todo eso ponía a los líderes de Konoha en un enorme predicamento._

 _Lo primero fue amonestar a los dos miembros restantes del equipo Akimichi por ocultar información tan sensible. Lo segundo fue enviar una carta de protesta al Raikage, Darui, a quien si bien exculpaban personalmente por sus esfuerzos posteriores para liberar a los embajadores (consignados también en el informe de Sai) le reclamaron una satisfacción acorde al tamaño de la ofensa inferida._

 _El problema era grave, muy grave, y requirió la mediación de los sapos para hallar una solución que satisficiera a ambas partes. Al final, Kumogakure ofreció la entrega de un rehén a la altura del agredido, el que sería considerado propiedad del clan agraviado y permanecería como garantía ante futuros ataques por parte de Kumo contra la Hoja._

 _Era un gran sacrificio, pero seguía siendo menos que lo exigido a Konoha en el pasado. Para ello, y luego de mucho análisis, uno de los consejeros de mayor confianza del Raikage fue el seleccionado para sacrificarse y cumplir ese papel._

 _Y así fue como Karui, jounin de Kumogakure no Sato y cuarta al mando de la Aldea Oculta del País del Rayo, consejera militar y supervisora adjunta del cuerpo shinobi de la Nube, fue designada como el sacrificio. Claro que Choji solo se enteró de la identidad del rehén cuando la vio llegar a Konoha, escoltada por sus dos ex-compañeros de equipo y Killer Bee en persona._

 _Supuestamente la rehén sería un sirviente entregado al clan Akimichi, los ofendidos. Choza, líder del mismo, consideró justo que fuese su hijo, la principal víctima de todo, quien recibiese a la chica bajo su custodia, ahora condenada a vivir prisionera en Konoha por tiempo indefinido._

 _Choji recibió a su invitada en su hogar, un pequeño departamento de soltero que ocupaba hace poco más de un mes. Y desapareció por dos semanas del servicio. Luego solicitó formalmente su baja como shinobi de la aldea; había conversado con su padre respecto a la sucesión del Clan y éste lo había aceptado como próximo líder de los Akimichi. El detalle de la esposa para su hijo estaba ya solucionado._

 _Y Sai, el involuntario artífice de todo, recibió a las puertas de su hogar un enorme pavo asado con una tarjeta de agradecimiento de parte de Karui y Choji, la nueva feliz pareja._

Mas atrás llegaron Sakura (con un sencillo vestido rosa pálido, de dos piezas, quien además llevaba un porta kunai en su muslo izquierdo, desentonando todo el conjunto), en compañía de un sorprendido Rock Lee (que no dejaba de ver maravillado el hermoso espectáculo de los arreglos y las linternas parpadeantes), quien, al igual que su maestro, llevaba un horrendo traje verde musgo y corbata de moño.

Lee no dejaba de criticar a su acompañante el que llevara sus armas, pero ella insistía que no solo era una invitada sino que la escolta del Hokage para esa ocasión, por lo que debía llevar con ella el equipo apropiado -como si alguien fuese lo suficientemente estúpido como para tratar de hacer algo en un lugar donde estaban reunidos los más fuertes de todas las naciones elementales-.

Hatake Kakashi, Rokudaime Hokage, estaba en medio de todos ellos. Llevaba un atuendo sencillo, y lucía por primera vez en público su nuevo ojo izquierdo (cortesía del Rinnegan de Naruto, quien había hecho aparecer todo aquello de su curación como una prueba de sus habilidades -si quería comenzar a curar a los extraños usando las capacidades creadoras del dojutsu legendario necesitaba algo así para probarse a si mismo-); al lado suyo, una radiante Shizune, quien no dejaba el brazo de su líder y amigo, mientras trataba de animarlo y de hacer que conversara con quienes se acercaban a saludarlo amistosamente, felicitándolo por su recuperación.

Pero Kakashi ya no era el mismo de antes, y su eterna sonrisa y boberías, que lo acompañaron incluso durante sus primeros meses como líder de su aldea, ahora eran reemplazados por un rostro más serio y seco. La joven Senju, viendo que el peliplateado amenazaba con colapsar (como lo hacía cada vez que los recuerdos lo abrumaban demasiado), se lo llevó hasta los baños, en una construcción cercana, adonde se encerró con él luego de desalojar a todo mundo, a fin de poder tratarlo en privado...

 _Luego del término de la guerra fue evidente para todos el mal estado anímico del Hokage, quien parecía un muerto en vida. Hatake Kakashi era la sombra de si mismo: ya no sonreía, ni hacía bromas; solo permanecía casi todo el día en su despacho, sumergido en su trabajo._

 _Era como si los sucesos pasados hubiesen matado su espíritu. Y nadie parecía saber el motivo de todo aquello._

 _Toda esa situación suponía un gran problema para sus subordinados, y comenzó a correr la idea de que era necesario su reemplazo, como si el cargo hubiese resultado ser demasiada presión para el peliplateado. Consultado al respecto, Rokudaime Hokage se mostró abierto a considerar algún sucesor (aunque señaló que, personalmente, no se le ocurría ninguno mejor que Uzumaki Namikase Naruto)._

 _Obviamente las primeras consultas fueron para el Sabio Legendario, informándole el estado de su antiguo maestro e invitándolo a ser su sucesor, por el bien de la aldea. Por segunda vez en menos de un año Naruto rechazó el puesto, indicando que Kakashi-sensei era el indicado para seguir ejerciendo el mando._

 _Al ver como el principal candidato simplemente se bajaba, tres nombres surgieron para poder ocupar el principal puesto de la Aldea de la Hoja: Nara Shikamaru, Akimichi Choji y Haruno Senju Sakura._

 _El primero, candidato de los mandos shinobi, en razón de sus capacidades y de las dotes de mando demostradas en la última guerra, así como por su cercanía con los aliados más cercanos de la Hoja, Suna._

 _El segundo, propuesto por el Concejo Ampliado (que incluía a los líderes de los Clanes y los representantes civiles), quien había ganado una gran fama luego de su destacada participación en la batalla en Kumo, además de contar con las simpatías del nuevo Raikage y sus asesores (quienes, después de Konoha, dirigían la mayor fuerza militar pos-guerra)._

 _La tercera, la candidata del Hokage, heroína de la batalla en Kiri (y, por lo mismo, muy estimada por la Mizukage -la más importante líder de las cinco grandes Aldeas Escondidas luego de la guerra-), considerada por muchos la kunoichi más poderosa de todas las naciones elementales y sucesora espiritual del linaje Senju._

 _Tres excelentes candidatos, que a pesar de su edad habían dado muestra de su fuerza e inteligencia, y con una reputación y lazos acordes para merecer optar a ser el sucesor de Rokudaime Hokage._

 _Al final, sin poder decidir entre alguno de los tres propuestos, se decidió convocar a todos los candidatos ante el Hokage y los principales mandos de la aldea. Allí los jóvenes jounin fueron informados de que estaban siendo considerados para suceder a Hatake Kakashi, a fin de que hicieran sus alegatos respecto de sus cualidades y el por qué deberían ser ellos la nueva Sombra del Fuego._

 _Pero ninguno dijo nada._

 _Viendo que ese incómodo silencio no se rompía con nada, Shikamaru (quien contaba con un permiso temporal de parte del Kazekage para asistir a dicha reunión) se adelantó a sus compañeros de generación para poner en palabras lo que los tres pensaban: "Lo siento, pero ninguno de nosotros considerará ocupar un cargo que solo puede ser para una persona, una que no se encuentra en este lugar"; Uchiha Sasuke, que se encontraba allí como escolta del Hokage, preguntó si es que se referían a Naruto, a lo que los tres asintieron: "El dobe ya ha dicho que no puede todavía reemplazar a Kakashi"; el Nara preguntó: "¿Ha propuesto a alguno para ocupar su lugar?"; el Uchiha respondió: "No, insiste en que Kakashi es el indicado para el cargo y que no deberían reemplazarlo todavía". Ante esa respuesta, los tres llamados se inclinaron respetuosamente, indicando que nada más había que tratar y que todos ellos respetarían las palabras del Densetsu no Sennin, para luego simplemente retirarse del salón._

 _Luego de tan bochornoso espectáculo, y viendo que nada se haría, la solución vino del propio Uchiha: si todos ellos creían que el actual Hokage no tenía lo necesario para permanecer al mando, podían prestárselo por un mes, a fin de entrenarlo; vencido ese plazo, lo someterían a una prueba para demostrar sus habilidades, a fin de que probara si las secuelas de la guerra lo habían acabado como shinobi o si todavía podía demostrar la gran fuerza que siempre lo caracterizó._

 _Y así fue acordado._

 _Extrañado, el ninja peliplateado le consultó a su antiguo alumno qué pretendía de todo eso; Sasuke le respondió: "Todavía te debo ese mes en que me entrenaste cuando era un gennin, antes de mi pelea contra Gaara de la Arena. Pretendo devolverte tu espíritu a golpes; y no te preocupes, tengo experiencia en hacerlo: en el pasado me toco tratar a Naruto, aunque con ese tonto solo me tomó una semana. Confío en que tú seas un reto mayor..."_

 _Durante largos treinta días los nuevos alumno y maestro desaparecieron de la vista de todos, dejando a Maito Gai a cargo de la Aldea._

 _Cuando regresaron, la prueba que tuvo que afrontar Kakashi fue una pelea en contra del mismo Sasuke. Fueron diez minutos de feroz enfrentamiento, culminando con un ataque frontal del ninja copia quien atravesó a Susanoo con su más nuevo y poderoso ataque "Raiton: Shiden" (Elemento Rayo: Electricidad Púrpura"), alcanzando al joven Uchiha y dejándolo fuera de combate._

 _Incluso si Uchiha Sasuke se había contenido en su pelea, lo logrado por el peliplateado era simplemente impresionante. Era evidente que Rokudaime Hokage seguía siendo un guerrero excepcional, aún sin contar ya con su perdido Sharingan._

 _Aunque solo eso restara de lo que alguna vez fue._

El peliplateado no podía dejar de sentirse nervioso allí, lejos de la vista de todos.

Ciertamente Shizune había tomado como meta personal devolverle su espíritu de antaño al retraído shinobi, y como buena médico que era había estudiado el caso del ninja copia a profundidad, optando por rebajarse a ser su enfermera y su sombra para conseguir el éxito. Y aquello torturaba al Sexto:

\- Shizune-san, no necesito que me trate ahora, estoy bien, se lo juro.

\- No me mienta, Kakashi-sama. Es evidente que su última dosis dejó de hacer efecto.

\- Pero hacerlo aquí… si la descubren en eso… si me ven así, yo…

\- ¿Qué le preocupa? Soy su doctora, y usted es mi paciente. Si preguntan, les diremos que está bajo tratamiento; ahora quíteselo de una buena vez.

\- Pero…

\- Si no lo hace usted, lo haré yo.

\- Pero…

\- Bien, si así lo quiere.

La chica arrinconó al Hokage contra el muro, a fin de que no se le escabullera. Luego, con cuidado pero firmemente, le quitó la máscara que lucía, dejando sus labios y su mentón al descubierto.

El peliplateado se sentía raro, mientras notaba como ella lo miraba a los ojos. Eso era un rasgo único en la líder Senju, quien era la única mujer que no se quedaba embobada al ver su rostro desnudo (e incluso en una de esas tantas ocasiones de exhibirse así le preguntó el porqué reaccionaba tan diferente, a lo que ella le respondió: _"Tal vez porque te veo como tu doctora_ _y_ _no como una mujer"_ ).

Y ella lo besó, como tantas veces lo había hecho antes… con dulzura, con suavidad… luego lo hizo con fuerza, obligándolo a abrir su boca y dejar a su lengua entrar, dejando que la saliva fluyera de uno a otro, cálida y húmeda. Una sensación refrescante.

Treinta segundos duró su tratamiento. Al separarse de su paciente, Shizune notó como un hilo de saliva corría por la comisura del labio de Kakashi, por lo que la limpió con su pulgar derecho, para luego chuparla provocativamente. Viendo que el ninja copia estaba paralizado, ella le colocó nuevamente su mascarilla con cuidado, para luego tomarlo de la mano, mientras le decía: _"Todavía me impresiona el que no sepas reaccionar al beso de una mujer, Kakashi._ _¿_ _Sabes?, si no haces nada terminaré dándote de alta y nunca más tendrás este trato de mi parte… no te esperaré por siempre, tonto"_.

Sakura había ido a buscar a su senpai, a fin de que conociera a la Mizukage y a Tomo. Pudo notar como tanto su condiscípula como el líder de su aldea regresaban al lugar de la boda, esperando a tenerlos cerca para tomar a Shizune y arrebatársela a Kakashi por unos minutos, prometiendo que pronto se la devolvería. Extrañamente, el peliplateado no dijo nada al respecto (aunque ese sutil sonrojo que lucía el Hokage al verse junto a la líder Senju era evidente para una persona tan observadora como su alumna).

Mientras caminaban juntas, la pelirrosa no pudo evitar preguntarle qué era lo que le daba a su maestro para que se mostrara tan animado luego de sus encuentros privados (suponía algún tipo de medicamento o jutsu experimental, que ella podría usar en sus consultas médicas), pero Shizune le respondió que mejor no lo hiciera si es que quería evitar tener una mala reputación (respuesta que terminó por confundir a la chica).

 _El término de la guerra marcó un punto de inflexión en la vida de Haruno Senju Sakura._

 _La adopción de aquél nuevo apellido, un reconocimiento a quien había sido una segunda madre para ella, le hizo consciente de lo que dicha nueva posición significaba para ella y para la aldea. El ejemplo de Shizune, ahora líder de su clan de dos personas, que desde su posición en los mandos de la aldea, en el hospital y como la asistente del Hokage hacía tanto para honrar el legado de la legendaria kunoichi reforzó incluso más el propósito de la pelirrosa de querer destacar._

 _Sakura no quería ser menos. Se lo debía a Tsunade, su maestra._

 _Dividió sus esfuerzos en dos proyectos personales: la conclusión de las ideas de la sannin de las babosas sobre prótesis orgánicas y el mejorar sus habilidades a un nivel tal que la hiciesen reconocida no solo por su habilidad médica, sino que también por su fuerza, entre todas las naciones elementales. Senju Tsunade se merecía que, al igual que Jiraiya y que ese infeliz de Orochimaru, fuese reconocida por haber dado al mundo una discípula que opacara a todos con su gran poder y superiores habilidades y técnicas._

 _El primer asunto marchó rápidamente y gracias a la asistencia de los científicos militares de Kirigakure se obtuvieron resultados favorables apenas dos meses después del fin de la guerra. Al cuarto mes tenían su primer caso exitoso: un emocionado jounin de gafas y pañoleta negra, que veía como su perdido brazo derecho volvía a la vida, totalmente operativo. Ciertamente ese color blanco - grisaseo era algo inusual para una prótesis, pero el ver como volvía a su total funcionalidad como el shinobi que siempre fue hacía que Ebizu no dejara de sonreír, al igual que su nuevo equipo de jóvenes gennin, quienes no entendían porqué aquello era tan importante (si Ebizu-sensei era bastante hábil con solo una mano). Al final, ante tan buenos resultados, el logro médico se extendió a todas partes, dándole nuevo renombre tanto a Tsunade, la iniciadora de todo, como a sus discípulas y continuadoras._

 _Con la excusa de ser parte de las reparaciones producto de la última guerra los tratamientos fueron financiados por los cinco grandes kages, y miles fueron tratados en apenas medio año. Fue un logro médico de alcances revolucionarios, en lo cual la pelirrosa trabajó como médico errante, con un equipo seleccionado al efecto y contando con la asistencia de los sapos para facilitarle todo._

 _Pero Sakura dejó lo más pesado de esa tarea a su senpai. Había algo más importante de lo que preocuparse._

 _La ninja pelirrosa trabajó como nunca, ocupando la posición que en otras circunstancias debía haber sido de sus ex-compañeros del equipo siete. Aún cuando rechazó el cargo de líder de la aldea, su compromiso con el cuerpo shinobi era total y lo demostró asumiendo las misiones más duras y peligrosas que estuviesen fuera del cuerpo anbu. Así, la joven se transformó en una especie de embajadora itinerante de Konoha: Todos los ricos y poderosos pedían que la kunoichi más fuerte de todas fuese quien atendiese a sus requerimientos._

 _Así Sakura, más que el Sabio de los Sapos o el último Uchiha, reconstruyó con su trabajo y su fama la reputación de la Aldea de la Hoja después de la guerra._

 _Obviamente con el reconocimiento vinieron otras cosas. Lo más obvio, un puesto en el cuerpo anbu, fue rechazado de plano por la joven, quien no deseaba verse inmersa en todo lo sombrío que dicha unidad significaba. La infaltable propuesta matrimonial fue bastante incómoda tanto para la chica como para el Hokage: la jounin fue pretendida por el nieto del daimio del País del Fuego, quien eventualmente ocuparía el cargo de su abuelo en el futuro; era una propuesta demasiado valiosa, y el chico, de apenas diecisiete años, guapo y agradable, parecía imposible de rechazar (y tanto era el interés del joven que sugirió que la pelirrosa fuese trasladada al cuerpo de los "Doce Guardianes" a fin de convivir juntos y poder romper su obvia resistencia a la proposición). Pero Sakura fue inflexible y en ese punto de su vida no optaría por algo que significaba el fin de su carrera ninja: la joven sentía que tenía mucho que ofrecer como shinobi y un matrimonio ventajoso no la apartaría de su meta._

 _Aquello rompió el corazón del joven pretendiente, y le dio a la discípula de Tsunade fama de mujer fría y difícil. Todos asumieron que terminaría sola y más de alguno especuló que el problema de Sakura era que su corazón tenía dueño -un rubio que respondía al nombre de Naruto- y que aún guardaba la esperanza de que el héroe errante le diese una oportunidad: era obvio que cuando se ambicionaba al más famoso y poderoso ser viviente sobre la tierra un joven, noble y rico heredero fuese poca cosa._

 _Y Sakura se reía cada vez que esos rumores llegaban a sus oídos. Ser comprendida no era algo que le preocupara en este punto de su vida, no cuando finalmente se sentía realizada._

El grupo de Konoha lo cerraba una extraña pareja, ambos de tenida formal: Uchiha Sasuke (quien vestía un fino Kimono negro de borde carmesí, que lucía en plata y seda roja el símbolo de su clan a sus espaldas) y, de su brazo -y mucho menos alegre de lo que podía suponerse de dicha situación- su ex-compañera de equipo, Uzumaki Karin (usando un sencillo vestido de dos piezas, blusa blanca y falda anaranjada, ajustada hasta sus tobillos). La chica, que parecía asistir solo por compromiso, se veía decaída.

Y es que los cambios en su vida eran demasiados, y ahora parecía que debería partir nuevamente de cero…

 _La muerte de Jugo durante la guerra marcó el final del equipo Taka._

 _Los dos miembros restantes del grupo, Karin y Suigetsu, esperaron el retorno de su líder y compañero Sasuke. Primero por un par de días, y la ausencia del mismo les obligó a sepultar al caído pelinaranjo a ellos dos, solos._

 _Luego fueron semanas, luego un mes. Pero el pelinegro no daba señales de aparecerse._

 _Finalmente la paciencia del espadachín de Kiri se terminó, y al segundo mes de espera se largó. El chico estaba decepcionado de Konoha, de la indiferencia, del hecho de que el nombre de su amigo muerto no figurara con lo demás héroes de la aldea. Tenía la impresión de que los aceptaban solo por su relación con Sasuke, como si todos esos meses y todo su sacrificio no hubiesen significado nada._

 _Su última decepción fue Karin, quien se negó a seguir sus pasos: Suigetsu pretendía regresar a Kirigakure, aprovechando la amnistía general dictada con posterioridad a la guerra para quienes hubiesen peleado bajo otras banderas durante la guerra, pero ella no quiso acompañarlo._

 _Al final el chico se integró en las fuerzas de la Niebla como un jounin más, pero el precio fue alto: Kubikiribocho fue destruida, conforme a las órdenes que disponían la eliminación de cada una de las espadas demoníacas (y de las cuales ahora solo restaba Samehada, todavía en poder de Killer Bee)._

 _Sasuke regresó al tercer mes, y lo primero con que se encontró fue una furibunda Karin que le reclamó por todo lo acontecido, culpándolo de su soledad: lo había esperado para poder reclamarle por sus faltas, por ser el responsable de la disolución de la familia Taka, del hermoso sueño que duró menos de un año. El Uchiha solo atino a abrazar a la joven, en medio de los restos destrozados de muebles y enseres del hogar de sus padres, víctimas de la rabia de su última amiga._

 _El pelinegro se sentía responsable: responsable por la muerte de Jugo, su amigo; responsable por la partida de Suigetsu, su mano derecha; responsable por el abatimiento de Karin, quien ya sin un propósito en su vida iba como un fantasma, de un lado para otro. Y no era él quien podía darle un propósito, o amor, o cualquier cosa que sirviera para ayudarla._

 _Pero conocía quien podía tratar con ella._

 _Su reencuentro con Naruto fue extraño. El chico, ya famoso en todo el mundo, la llevó al Monte Myoboku para conversar con ella, a fin de hacerle partícipe de las cosas que descubrió gracias a Uzumaki Mito. Karin poco y nada recordaba de su familia, y el saberse emparentada con un clan tan célebre la descolocó. Sabía que había algo diferente en ella, pero nunca imaginó que por su sangre corriera el mismo legado que llevaba el llamado Sabio Legendario._

 _No estaba sola. Realmente no estaba sola. Así decidió adoptar su nuevo apellido como reconocimiento a esta verdad._

 _Eso reavivó en algo su espíritu, y su nueva actitud le permitió sobrellevar los meses que se siguieron en Konoha y su nuevo trabajo como enfermera en el hospital (trabajo conseguido a instancias de Senju Shizune). Pero no fue suficiente, y la joven pelirroja sentía que algo le faltaba, que Konoha no era donde debía estar._

 _Y habló con Sasuke, exigiéndole interceder por ella para poder finalmente largarse de allí._

 _Una parte de ella se dolía de abandonar a Jugo, pero la otra sabía que si permanecía en la Hoja solo se consumiría inútilmente._

 _El Uchiha le dio buenas noticias: la próxima boda a celebrarse en Suna sería el lugar en que lo encontraría. Allí se separarían definitivamente._

 _Fue esa certeza, la de que finalmente dejaría detrás a Uchiha Sasuke y todo lo que éste representaba en su vida, lo que la hizo entristecerse mientras se aproximaba a su destino final. Karin tenía miedo de lo que le depararía el futuro, lejos del lugar que creyó sería su hogar y que ahora no representaba nada. Lejos de la persona que alguna vez amó más que a nadie, pero quien nunca le dio la oportunidad que siempre creyó merecer._

 _Y, así, se lanzaba nuevamente al vacío, confiando sus esperanzas a alguien que, a pesar de su renombre y de su insistencia en señalar los lazos que los unían, en realidad no era más que un desconocido para ella._

Un trío esperaba cerca de los asientos dispuestos alrededor del altar armado junto a la fuente de los sapos. La chica de pelo castaño, una amiga del dúo y pareja de Inuzuka Kiba ese día, no dejaba de señalar la gran cantidad de personas célebres reunidas allí, mientras le insistía al dueño de Akamaru (que había sido dejado en Konoha descansando junto a su primera camada) que no se olvidara de presentarle al famoso Sabio Legendario, quien se supone concurriría al evento -y de quien sabía era amigo de su pareja y su compañero de equipo-. Shino, por su parte, no dejaba de señalar la gran cantidad de invitados que estaban allí por ser conocidos de la madrina de bodas (como en el caso de ellos) y que podrían dedicarle un ala completa a ese grupo (mientras ignoraba las burlas de su compañero sobre el haber sido botado por su última novia días antes del evento, por lo que había terminado concurriendo solo a la ceremonia).

Más lejos de ellos, mientras Sakura se perdía en compañía de Shizune y Rokudaime Hokage se arrimaba a unas mesas cercanas a tomar una copa mientras esperaba el retorno de su acompañante, Rock Lee trataba de distraerse con los arreglos, sin saber qué hacer para matar el tiempo antes de la ceremonia.

Viéndolo solo, Tenten (quien vestía un soberbio traje chino de dos piezas, rojo con detalles dorados) le pidió a su compañero de equipo que se encargara de Maito Gai, quien estaba tan emocionado por lo que sucedería ese día que parecía querer correr a todas partes pregonando cosas sobre el amor y el fuego de la juventud que unía esas dos vidas. La chica no contaba con que Lee pudiese controlarlo, pero al menos no sería ella quien sufriría como la comparsa del loco que tenía como mentor y superior.

Porque, aunque ambos tuviesen el mismo rango, finalmente, Maito Gai siempre sería, antes que cualquier otra cosa, su sensei.

 _El final de la guerra trajo varios cambios a los novatos, que por fuerza de la costumbre seguían siendo llamados así. Y es que, en el proceso iniciado con la muerte de Hyuga Hinata y la partida de Naruto, éste fue el punto de quiebre, en que las vidas de todos ellos tomaban rumbos separados._

 _Finalmente los que quedaban del grupo de los doce que participó en los exámenes chunnin de hace ya ocho años obtuvieron su ascenso definitivo, alcanzando lo que siempre se esperó de un grupo tan talentoso y prometedor, aunque con dos excepciones._

 _Por sus méritos durante la guerra Sakura, Ino y Tenten fueron ascendidas a jounin; Shino fue designado Tokubetsu Jounin y asignado al departamento de inteligencia, en reemplazo de Shikamaru, y éste último… pues para esa época lidiaba por sobrevivir a los entrenamientos con los marionetistas en Suna, ya desligado de todas sus tareas en Konoha a la espera de lo que su relación en la Arena le deparara para el futuro._

 _Pero la fortuna no fue favorable ni para Kiba ni para Lee._

 _El primero, luego de la muerte de su madre y la negativa de su hermana mayor de aceptar un matrimonio arreglado dentro del clan para mantener su nombre y poder así ser la líder del mismo, debió asumir ese papel, uno que la difunta Tsume había llevado con prestigio y excelencia en todos los años en que lo ejerció. Sin embargo, debido a su juventud y falta de experiencia, el joven escogió dejar su oficio ninja, sacrificando sus sueños de liderar la aldea de la Hoja por su familia, humanos y canes por igual. Dicha renuncia, entregada demasiado pronto, lo privó del ascenso que seguramente hubiera alcanzado en corto tiempo: Inuzuka Kiba terminó su carrera shinobi como chunnin._

 _Pero la suerte, nefasta en muchos aspectos de su vida, le sonrió al final en forma de una hermosa joven de largo cabello castaño, amante de los gatos._

 _Kiba se reencontró con Tamaki, la nieta de Nekobaa, al término de los funerales de su madre y los demás shinobi, en Konoha (a los que la chica había asistido en representación de su abuela como servidoras del clan Uchiha). Aunque para ese entonces el chico había decidido dejar de lado su faceta de casanova y solo tuvo una conversación cordial con la chica, algo más fuerte que él pareció actuar, y sus encuentros esporádicos continuaron, en muchos y muy diversos lugares y circunstancias (en el mercado, en las aguas termales, en las mañanas cuando salía a correr con Akamaru, en ocasiones cuando se reunía a comer con Shino o en el parque cuando se encontraba con Kurenai-sensei y la pequeña Mirai, o en la consulta veterinaria de su hermana Hana). En uno de esos encuentros el para ese entonces líder Inuzuka le consultó a la muchacha si creía en el destino, a lo que ella, avergonzada, negó, para luego confesar la verdad: Tamaki, enamorada de Kiba a primera vista, se había mudado a Konoha con la excusa de estudiar veterinaria y había estado durante los últimos meses tras la huella del chico, contando incluso con la complicidad de Hana (quien la aceptó como asistente para ver si su hermano reaccionaba) y Shino (quien le proporcionaba información a la chica sobre los gustos y hábitos del Inuzuka). Cuando la chica terminó de explicarle al joven y bajó la mirada, esperando algún estallido violento por su actitud de acosadora, Kiba solo se rió, mientras recordaba a Hinata y su extraña costumbre de seguir a Naruto solo para poder verle; ciertamente ésto era en varios niveles peor, pero él sabía como tratar con ese tipo de conductas: un comida compartida en un puesto de yakisoba, un pequeño regaño y una oportunidad de salir juntos, como una pareja normal, a la espera de ver qué podía salir de todo eso._

 _Y con respecto a Lee… Bueno, todo lo que Rock Lee sacó de la guerra fue una amonestación y cien horas de servicio comunitario como castigo por desobedecer las órdenes de su líder de equipo y abandonar su puesto en Amegakure (cuando se integró a los refuerzos enviados durante la Batalla de las Cinco Aldeas y dejó a su compañera sola con la tarea de custodiar a Chojuro), por lo que su esperado ascenso tendría que esperar todavía más. Pero el chico se lo tomaba con humor, señalando que no estaba arrepentido de nada y que la fuerza de su juventud le daría algún día la recompensa por sus esfuerzos._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Faltaba ya poco para las ocho de la noche, la hora de la ceremonia que sería oficiada por el Kazekage en persona. Los invitados, ya reunidos alrededor del lugar de la boda, miraban extrañados como un grupo de los participantes en la ceremonia todavía no se hacía presente.

En eso, faltando apenas cinco minutos para la hora fijada, de la fuente de los sapos surgió un pequeño sapo violeta, de apenas diez centímetros, quien ignorando a todo mundo caminó unos metros en dirección al pasillo alfombrado por donde caminaría la novia antes de llegar al altar, buscando un lugar desocupado. Cuando lo encontró, el sapo escupió un sello de papel de su boca para luego desaparecer en una bola de humo.

El sello brilló levemente, para luego expandirse y dar lugar a una aparición de tamaño humano, quien vestía un traje sencillo: pantalón y camisa de seda blanca, cinturón negro de tela y una chaqueta larga, sin gorro, de color blanco con el típico bordado "gama" en color plateado en su espalda.

Naruto finalmente se aparecía.

Lucía el pelo más largo de lo que nunca lo llevó, evocando la forma del cabello de Yondaime Hokage, con una cola de caballo que le llegaba casi quince centímetros bajo el cuello. Se veía aproblemado, mientras se disculpaba con todo mundo cercano por su demora, y les pedía que le hicieran un poco de espacio para traer al resto de la comitiva.

El jutsu de invocación se expandió hasta los muros de la aldea, mientras el rubio se concentraba en ciertas ubicaciones para que cada sapo de su grupo quedara en un lugar apropiado. Al terminar, los invitados no pudieron dejar de notar los cientos de nuevos visitantes que se veían por todos los alrededores.

En el muro de Suna muchos sapos, desde el medio metro de altura hasta el colosal Iwagama, se acomodaban para observar la ceremonia humana, mientras algunas decenas de ellos hacían circular vasos con licor de sapo para amenizar la espera. Más cerca, pero fuera del perímetro de la ceremonia (a fin de no obstaculizar la vista de los humanos invitados) los cuatro sapos del equipo de Naruto (Ren, Koji, Tatsu y Kishi) vestidos de gala y con sendos collares de perlas, como los que acostumbraban los sapos llevar consigo, cerca de los cuales estaba la vieja pandilla del primogénito de Gamabunta, ahora bajo el mando de Gamaburo (invitados especiales por su ayuda en Iwa protegiendo a la novia), así como Gamabunta, Gama, el Gran Sapo Sabio y tres de los cuatro grandes maestros sapos (Gamani, Gamahiro y Kenshiro -Gamatsu se había quedado cuidando el hogar-).

En medio de la gente los invitados principales del grupo de sapos: los ancianos Shima y Fukasaku, los sapos Gamato y Torama con sus acompañantes (Shikamaru tuvo el detalle de invitarlos en agradecimiento por la ayuda prestada en la frontera durante el rescate de Temari y sus compañeros) y los hermanos Dokugama, con sus respectivas prometidas (un par de primas de Gamaren, un poco más altas que los mensajeros sapos, quienes fueron la cita conseguida por Naruto conforme al compromiso hecho con el par). Los sapos vestían vestidos coloridos, salvo por las parejas de los sapos veneno, quienes llevaban unos largos y muy hermosos vestidos de hilo de plata (el regalo usual de matrimonio dentro de la familia de los sapos mensajeros, y el motivo por el cual exigían monedas de plata por sus servicios).

Chojuro fue quien saludó a Naruto y a los sapos de Myobokuzan, agradeciendo especialmente a los hermanos Dokugama el regalo que habían hecho llegar a Temari: un velo de seda blanca de gusanos del bosque de los sapos, entretejido con hilo de plata finísimo que le daba un aspecto brillante único (a lo que los sapos señalaron que aquello fue gracias a la generosidad de la Mizukage, quien los había explotado a conciencia los últimos meses y pagado generosamente por sus servicios).

En eso, Ino se para junto a Naruto, hablándole al oído y haciendo que se sobresalte: _["¿Qué te parecen las flores, eh? Afortunadamente tu tonto clon no destruyó la planta y pudimos cultivar suficientes para adornar este lugar"]_. El rubio responde, sonando nervioso: _"Si, muy lindas, Ino-chan"_.

Shikamaru, que apenas ha llegado al lugar, pasa por entre la gente y los sapos y se acerca a saludar a Naruto, abrazándolo y agradeciéndole su presencia allí. El chico se disculpa ante el novio, pidiéndole que le perdone la ofensa que le ha hecho al negarse a ser el padrino de su pequeña, pero el Nara le resta importancia al asunto, mientras le indica un asiento y le señala a todo mundo que pase a ocupar sus lugares, ya que la ceremonia pronto empezará.

Naruto no puede evitar saludar de lejos a Gaara, quien ha llegado más atrás del novio y se coloca bajo el arco que marca el punto donde la pareja dirá sus votos matrimoniales. A un par de metros, a la izquierda del Kazekage, Shikamaru espera nervioso, siendo flanqueado por Chojuro (Temari había sido quien había escogido, a falta del rubio de Konoha, a Mei como madrina de bodas, y el espadachín de Kiri ocupaba el lugar de su pareja simplemente porque la Mizukage necesitaba alguien que le acompañara y él había sido la opción más sencilla para la pelirroja, amparado por su propia fama -ya que ella seguía figurando como soltera y sin pareja ante toda la gente-).

Todo aquello no dejaba de resultar extraño a la familia del novio, intuyendo todos ellos que lo más razonable habría sido el que se hubiesen repartido papeles entre cada lado de los contrayentes, pero Shikamaru lo había preferido así; y es que poner a una amiga de Temari (que realmente solo tenía a la Mizukage como persona de confianza) le evitaba el tener que optar entre alguna de sus propias amistades (hubiese sido demasiado problemático elegir entre Choji e Ino, ambos ya con sus respectivos prometidos, y ni qué hablar de optar por uno de los hermanos de la novia…). Aunque no era como si realmente importara, ya que la pareja había acordado permanecer en Suna al menos por un par de años (a la espera de un eventual nombramiento de Shikamaru como líder de su clan, lo que realmente no tenía para cuando, si es que alguna vez sucedía).

.

.

.

Finalmente se hizo silencio. Eran ya las ocho y una campana anunciaba a todos la llegada de la novia, Sabaku no Temari, quien llevaba su rostro cubierto con un velo semitransparente, casi imperceptible, dejando ver su cuidado maquillaje y el intenso rojo de sus labios.

Todos los invitados enmudecieron: la rubia vestía un traje de seda blanca, de una sola pieza. Sin hombros, el traje de novia estaba sujeto a la altura del pecho de la joven, entallando los mismos (que lucían más grandes en virtud de su maternidad); un pequeño corte en medio dejaba entrever su busto, pero la vista de la piel quedaba distraída por un collar de fina plata que caía hasta poco encima de la hendidura de su busto, en donde colgaba un pequeño medallón de oro blanco que lucía el símbolo del clan Nara.

El vestido se entallaba en la parte de la cintura de la joven, mientras un cinto de tela blanca con muchos dobleces, a modo de cinturón, marcaba las caderas de la chica y caía en su espalda hasta llegar a sus pies, como si fuese una primera cola bífida. El vestido se abría hacia la parte inferior, poco más abajo de los muslos, hasta dejar las piernas de la rubia descubiertas, permitiendo que a cada paso la tela que llegaba hasta el suelo se abriera, exhibiéndolas (era obvio que Temari quería dar una gran impresión con su físico); una segunda capa, semitransparente, caía en múltiples hojas desde la cintura de la chica, cubriendo en parte la vista de la parte inferior de la novia. Finos zapatos blancos de tacón alto y con detalles en cristal, así como unas medias plateadas que le llegaban hasta las rodillas (dejando la piel más arriba expuesta) completaba su parte inferior.

Pero lo más destacable era la cola principal del traje.

Era seda y algodón blanco, muy luminoso, entretejido con hebras de hilo de plata. Semitransparente, mucho más traslúcida que la parte que cubría las piernas de la novia, brillaba con la escasa luz del atardecer, dejando ver escote en "V" que lucía la espalda de la novia, en donde el vestido se habría en la parte alta y se iba cerrando hasta llegar a la parte que marcaba su cintura, justo donde su cinturón de tela caía sobre su trasero. Desde allí, el velo caía tres metros, arrastrándose en el suelo. La cola era tan delgada que cuando la rubia avanzaba tendía a levantarse, dando la impresión de flotar sobre el piso, sin necesidad de tener alguien que la llevara sujeta, como si ese manto translúcido fuese capaz de sostenerse en el aire. Ese había sido el regalo de los sapos, una capa que parecía querer romperse de solo mirarla, delicada y fuerte a la vez, frágil pero firme… como ella.

Y Temari sabía que era la novia más hermosa que jamás hubiese existido. Y su sonrisa la delataba, mientras avanzaba al altar, sosteniendo firmemente a su pequeña Karura en brazos (que iba envuelta en unas mantas blancas de algodón y lana, y solo se quedaba mirando el rostro de su madre, cuyos ojos brillaban al verla).

Shikamaru (que no había podido verla arreglada antes de la ceremonia) estaba extasiado con aquella visión de madre e hija, y se sentía feliz, pero más que nada insignificante. Y es que por más que se hubiese peinado como nunca, y vistiese un soberbio esmoquin negro y camisa blanca, con un prendedor de plata con el símbolo de la Arena sujeto de la corbata oscura que usaba, y luciera una capa negra amarrada a su cuello, que tenía estampada el símbolo del clan Nara en hilo dorado, sabía que no le llegaba ni a los talones de la hermosa criatura que se aproximaba lentamente, con paso firme y decidido, lista a unir su vida a la suya.

Tan radiante iba la novia que nadie se fijaba en quien caminaba a su derecha por el pasillo alfombrado: Kankuro, su hermano, quien sería el encargado de entregarla (y que debido a que su hermana había insistido en llevar a su hija en brazos en su camino al altar no podía llevarla tomada como era la costumbre, quedando reducido a ser el portador del ramo, hecho de lirios blancos de dos tipos -centros azul y amarillo- muy tupidos). Con traje formal y el rostro limpio, sin la usual pintura de combate que llevaba a todas horas, trataba de sonreírle a la gente a medida que avanzaba, sintiéndose más tonto que de costumbre al verse ignorado por su hermana -mientras pensaba que le habría ido mejor sosteniéndole la cola al vestido de novia-.

Cuando la novia estaba a medio camino de llegar al altar los sapos comenzaron a cantar. Cientos de voces, suaves y penetrantes, sonaron como un susurro multiplicado por millares, llenando el aire de toda la aldea de Suna. Un canto sencillo, emotivo, tendiente a provocar un sentimiento de felicidad y plenitud en quienes oían, un sentimiento digno de la pareja que se juraría amor eterno ante todos sus amigos y familia. En sus casas, lejos del lugar de la ceremonia, cada alma viviente de la villa salió afuera, a fin de escuchar el canto de los sapos con más claridad.

Un deseo de armonía y dicha venidera llenó las mentes y corazones de todos.

Karura-chan gimió alegre, mientras arrugaba su rostro en una sonrisa efusiva, mirando siempre el luminoso rostro de su madre.

Casi llegando al altar Temari se desvió para entregar a su pequeña a los padres de Shikamaru, a fin de que la sostuvieran mientras terminaba la ceremonia. Un suave beso en su mejilla fue la despedida de una madre a su hija, mientras partía a su destino. Porque la joven general de Suna no podía evitar pensar que en realidad ese tonto, flojo y desaliñado, era el regalo que Kami había preparado para su vida, y que al estar allí, en esa tarde, no cumplía más que con su parte en un plan más grande: ella lo haría feliz, como él lo hacía cada día desde hacía ya mucho tiempo.

Shikamaru fue incapaz de escuchar como Kankuro le entregaba a su hermana, encargándosela. Sus nervios estaban a tope, y una parte de él no podía evitar recordar a todo lo que estaba renunciando por dar ese paso trascendental: dejaba todo atrás, y su brillante carrera en la Hoja quedaba con esa decisión reducida a nada; ya no sería nada más que una sombra, el "esposo de Temari, la hermana del Kazekage". Incluso adoptaría su apellido. El cobarde que habitaba dentro de él le insistía, poniendo aquello en duda: _"¿Realmente vale la pena el sacrificio?"_ Porque podría haber sido todo diferente; convencerla de dejar todo y seguirle a su propia aldea, y que fuera ella la que hiciera el esfuerzo. Si lo amaba tanto como decía, tendría que haber accedido, ¿verdad?

Una risa contenida en el novio llamó la atención de Gaara, mientras Temari buscaba a Naruto con la mirada para saludarlo disimuladamente. Y es que el joven Nara tenía su respuesta… En realidad siempre la tuvo, desde que la vio por primera vez y quedó encandilado con la belleza y fuerza de la kunoichi del País del Viento: la amaba, y el sacrificio no era tal, no cuando la recompensa era la mujer más perfecta del mundo.

Temari no supo a que se debía aquella sonrisa cuando volteó a ver a su futuro esposo, quien la observaba fijamente, directamente a sus ojos. Ella también lo miraba, y un ligero sonrojo se mostró en sus mejillas, lo que hizo que Shikamaru apartara la vista, solo un poco, como queriendo darle algo de privacidad a esas muestras de femineidad que sabía incomodaban a su chica en publico (pero que gustaba de mostrarle en privado).

El novio no pudo evitar hacerse una pregunta que se había hecho a si mismo hace ya casi dos años, cuando le pidió a la rubia ser su novia; una pregunta que trataba de racionalizar los sentimientos que lo acosaban y a los que en ese entonces, y contra toda su entereza, había finalmente cedido: _"_ _¿Cuándo te das cuenta de que realmente estás enamorado?"_

Y Shikamaru, mientras pensaba su propia respuesta (porque ni antes ni ahora la había encontrado), hizo algo que nadie se esperaba, acercándose a su pareja e, ignorando a su cuñado, quien además oficiaba la ceremonia, levantó el delicado velo que cubría el rostro de Temari para besarla, tiernamente: fueron largos veinte segundos en que todo mundo se congeló. Después, como si nada, devolvió el velo de la novia a su lugar, parándose firme y tomando la mano de la chica, mientras le recalcaba a Gaara que no perdiera el tiempo y los casara de una buena vez.

Godaime Kazekage solo atino a acomodar su sombrero de rango, que llevaba colgando a su espalda, sobre su cabeza: dejaba de ser el hermano para ser el líder de su aldea, asumiendo la tarea más difícil de su vida, una que le implicaba renunciar a lo que más amaba, para darlo a alguien que, esperaba, la haría verdaderamente feliz.

* * *

Aprovechando que los recién casados habían ido a cambiar sus complicados vestidos por algo más cómodo para la fiesta que seguiría a la boda propiamente tal, los invitados se habían repartido alrededor de la plaza de la fuente, mientras camareros y jóvenes gennin de la aldea se dedicaban a despejar el lugar para dejar lugar al espacio que sería la pista de baile durante esa noche.

Los sapos se habían marchado luego de que los novios, ahora esposos, se habían retirado luego de que el Kazekage uniera sus vidas, dejando a la pareja con sus parabienes, y a Gamaren con el ramo de la novia, que Temari le había lanzado en medio de la cara de decepción de las invitadas humanas, que esperaban por la oportunidad de capturarlo.

Obviamente Shikamaru le preguntó al oído a su flamante esposa el porqué había hecho aquello, a lo que ella con igual disimulo le respondió: _"¿realmente quieres ver como se disputan el ramo Sakura, Ino, Mei, Shizune, Karui,_ _Mariko, Kurotsuchi, y todas esas locas detrás de mi hermano, y eso solo_ _por mencionar a las que recuerdo_ _ahora? Lo siento por ellas, pero quiero que Suna siga aquí para ver otro amanecer"_ ; el nuevo _Sabaku no_ parece no dar crédito a las ideas de su rubia, pero luego lo piensa un poco y tal vez tenga razón y eso haya sido lo mejor (aunque hubiese sido una lucha que le hubiese gustado ver, aún a riesgo de su vida).

.

.

.

Mientras todos esperaban a los recién casados (que ya llevaban quince minutos de retraso de la planificación original), los invitados compartían una copa y aperitivos, conversando animadamente. Para muchos de ellos era el reencuentro después de meses, y el poder relacionarse allí, en ese ambiente tan informal y más alejado de las obligaciones que marcaban el día a día de la mayoría de ellos, les era particularmente grato.

Chojuro se había separado de su líder y acompañante, la Mizukage, y conversaba con al Hokage y el Raikage sobre los avances en la Aldea Escondida de los Campos de Arroz y los primeros meses de su nuevo Kage. En eso, algo lo distrajo: Mariko conversaba algo con Rock Lee, con la pose que asumía cuando hablaba como una comandante samurái; el de lentes ya intuía de lo que se trataba (algo le había comentado cuando le visitó hace poco más de medio año en Tagakure, cuando todavía se encontraba a cargo) pero no creyó que al final llevara su plan a ejecución.

Lee, luego de oír a la joven pelinegra, se inclinó profusamente para agradecer y partió a la carrera, buscando a su maestro Gai. Aprovechando aquello, la sobrina nieta de Mifune se aproximo al grupo de su antiguo subordinado, tomando una copa de espumante de un mesero que se cruzó en su camino. Intrigado, el de lentes le pregunta a su antigua líder de equipo: _"¿Estás segura de lo que pretendes hacer?"_ ; Mariko, terminando de empinar su copa, le responde al espadachín: _"Sí. El muchacho es interesante, y si lo que vi en Ame es solo el principio podría incluso_ _llegar a_ _superarte, Chojuro"_.

Un aplauso que se hace más notorio a cada segundo interrumpe la plática del grupo: los novios han retornado para su fiesta. La música se hace presente y todo mundo comienza a circular, a fin de tener la oportunidad de felicitar a los recién casados personalmente.

En eso, y aprovechando la distracción, Naruto se reincorpora al grupo. Camina algo acelerado, saludando de paso a los invitados con los que se cruza, mientras mira como si tratara de encontrar a alguien en particular. Cuando finalmente lo ve, atraviesa todo el salón para llegar donde espera su amigo Sasuke, quien se encuentra junto con el Kazekage; Kakashi, que seguía a su alumno con la vista, nota como Gaara le advierte al rubio que lleva algo manchando sus labios, por lo que presuroso el Uzumaki se limpia, riendo tontamente.

En eso, llega junto al grupo de Chojuro Choji, de la mano de su pareja. Intrigado (y aprovechando que esos dos han pasado cerca de donde estaban los tres jóvenes) el Hokage les pregunta si saben qué ha sucedido allí, a lo que Karui (más atenta que su prometido) les comenta: _"Parece ser que Naruto-sama tenía en_ _su_ _boca labial rosa_ _claro. Según él solo había estado arreglando unos asuntos sobre su departamento en Konoha_ _para_ _ayudar a una amiga"._ Kakashi, curioso por dicha información, revisa los alrededores, pero la pelirroja de Kumo le ahorra el trabajo: _"Su escolta llevaba ese color, Hokage-dono"._ El Sexto observa a Choji, quien solo asiente.

En eso, la jounin pelirrosa llega junto al grupo, como si buscara a su líder: lleva su pintura labial intacta, por lo que no parece tratarse de ella. Chojuro no puede dejar de pensar que solo hay otra mujer en todo el lugar con ese color, su propia pareja, ahora desaparecida.

Mariko, viendo a su amigo distraído, palmotea su espalda a fin de alejar de él los temores que intuye en el joven: _"Deja de pensar estupideces, Chojuro-kun";_ él, decaído, le responde: _"Todo sería más fácil si ella se decidiera a hacer pública nuestra relación de una buena vez, pero insiste en que mientras siga siendo la Mizukage seguirá manteniendo nuestro matrimonio en_ _el anonimato_ _"._ Una mirada molesta que dirige el shinobi de Kiri a la samurái del Hierro hace que la pelinegra de coleta le explique a todos como la pelirroja de la Niebla le hizo jurar no contarle a nadie sobre la supuesta boda de los padrinos hace poco más de un año en la Lluvia, y que aunque ya muchos lo sepan mientras ella no se preste para dar fe de la ceremonia ante el Consejo de Kirigakure el joven de lentes no podrá reclamar ningún derecho sobre su alocada y secreta esposa.

En eso, todo el grupo ve como la Mizukage se aproxima al Maestro Sennin, hablándole al oído. Acto seguido, el rostro de Naruto cambia, evidenciando su transformación de sabio. Mientras los que les rodean conversan entre ellos y observan a los novios que se preparan para bailar en el centro del lugar, el rubio mueve su mano, que brilla por el chakra natural en él, por el cuerpo de la pelirroja, quien espera; se detiene en su abdomen.

Los nuevos esposos caminan hacia la pista de baile. Temari le habla a su pareja mientras le señala donde Naruto está en lo que sea que está; la hermana del Kazekage sonríe vistosamente cuando el Maestro Sennin se levanta, deshaciendo su modo sabio y le señala a Mei dos dedos. Shikamaru hace la señal para que bajen las luces mientras toma de la cintura a su esposa, tratando de ignorar como la madrina de matrimonio abraza con fuerza al rubio, besando su mejilla.

Los nuevos esposos inician su baile.

Chojuro, que ha tenido su vista fija en su esposa secreta, reacciona ante un codazo de su amiga de Tetsu, quien le mira de reojo, diciendo: _"Bien, espero que esos meses en los Campos de Arroz te hayan servido, que Mei te ha dejado la vara bien alta._ _A todo esto, ¿cómo era que me_ _dijiste_ _que ella quería llamar a su primer hijo?"_ El shinobi de Kiri mira a su amiga con rostro molesto, mientras el resto ignora por un momento a los novios en la pista de baile, esperando saber aquello: _"Si es una niña, Mikuni, y si es niño… Cho"._

La samurái se ríe, más por el tono de molestia del de lentes al decir aquello que por los nombres así. Chojuro no alcanza a reclamar nada ya que Mei llega a su lado, tomándolo del brazo mientras le recuerda que deben aproximarse a la pista de baile para acompañar a los esposos en su calidad de padrinos.

Cuando la segunda pieza de baile inicia, Mariko le advierte a Sakura que la pintura de sus labios luce un poco dispareja, mientras le recuerda que si va a estar besando a sus amigos debe usar un color más común para que no puedan identificarla. La pelirrosa aprieta sus labios, intentando que queden uniformes, mientras dirige su mirada a Naruto. Por un instante los ojos del rubio se cruzan con el jade de la chica; mientras Sakura permanece mirando fijamente, Naruto mira rápidamente hacia otra parte, evidentemente incómodo.

Los sapos aplauden eufóricos cuando la música termina y los nuevos esposos se besan en el centro de la pista de baile. Gaara y Matsuri, los padres de Shikamaru y los padrinos de bodas se aproximan para sumarse al baile, mientras alrededor las demás parejas comienzan a reunirse, a fin de estar listas para cuando esa parte de la ceremonia termine y la fiesta siga su curso.

* * *

Son más de las once de la noche.

Naruto no comprendía porqué la pareja de recién casados lo habían sacado de la fiesta de bodas. Pero ni Temari (que llevaba a una dormida Karura con ella) ni Shikamaru decían nada, y solo lo llevaron a un salón dentro de una desocupada Torre Kazekage, cercano a la que era la oficina de Gaara.

Una vez dentro, seguros ya de estar lejos de la vista de todos los extraños, Temari se inclinó suavemente ante el rubio, mientras sostenía a su hija en sus brazos, acunándola; Shikamaru replicó el gesto de su esposa, incomodando a un sorprendido Naruto, quien no sabía qué se traían esos dos.

Shikamaru fue el que inició:

\- Por favor, escúchanos, Naruto: comprendemos los motivos que tuviste para rechazar nuestra petición respecto a ser el padrino de nuestra hija. Ambos entendemos que tu propia búsqueda te alejará de todos nosotros, y que lo que tienes que hacer es demasiado importante para imponerte cualquier otra carga.

\- (Temari continúa) Sin embargo, deseamos abusar de ti una vez más, y pedirte, como nuestro amigo, un pequeño gesto.

\- Escucho.

\- Usualmente, cuando una nueva vida surge en la Arena, se presenta ante una persona de dignidad, a fin de que esa persona la tome en sus brazos y declare un deseo por ella. De esta manera honramos a quienes son valiosos para nosotros y nuestra tierra, dejando que sean ellos los que por su propia boca deseen salud y buena fortuna a quien acaba de llegar al mundo, y que así el espíritu de aquellos a quienes admiramos sea uno con los pequeños.

\- Entiendo. Creo que es algo que el Densetsu no Sennin puede hacer por esta hermosa niña.

Temari le entrega a su pequeña con cuidado al rubio, quien la recibe nervioso, sin saber qué decirle que sea digno del porte y el nombre que lleva. Shikamaru, viendo como su hija está ahora en brazos del joven, parece adivinar las dudas del rubio y le habla:

\- Naruto, quiero que comprendas algo: no hemos llegado buscando la bendición del heredero de Rikudo Sennin, sino los buenos deseos de un amigo íntimo y entrañable.

\- ¿Un… amigo?

\- Así es. No nos interesa como te ve todo el mundo ahora, sino lo que eres y lo que has sido para nuestras vidas, desde el momento en que te conocimos.

\- (Temari mira a su pequeña, mientras le dice a quien la carga) Quiero que mi bebe reciba las palabras de aquel chiquillo revoltoso que fue capaz de romper la coraza de mi hermanito, devolviéndome lo que las acciones de mi padre me habían quitado; del joven que siempre estuvo dispuesto a sacrificarse por los suyos; de aquél que cada día es capaz de levantarse e, ignorando su propio dolor y pena, ofrecer una sonrisa y una palabra de aliento a quien lo necesita.

\- (el Nara prosigue) Quiero que mi tesoro escuche a uno de mis más grandes amigos de infancia, uno que vi crecer y madurar hasta llegar a ser el hombre más admirable sobre la tierra. Quiero que ella sepa que estuvo en brazos de aquél que me socorrió cuando pasé por dos de los momentos más duros de mi vida, y a quien debo agradecer cada día que mi Karura esté con nosotros, porque un día las perdí a ambas, a ella y a su madre, y tú me las devolviste. Y si nada más hubieses hecho, ese solo acto te transformaría en la persona más valiosa para nosotros. No queremos al héroe que derrotó a Akatsuki; solo queremos a Naruto, mi amigo, nuestro amigo.

El Maestro Sennin no sabe como responder a las palabras de la pareja, por lo que hace una pequeña inclinación. Luego, ambos padres se retiran a la entrada de la habitación, a fin de dejar al rubio con su pequeña, en íntima compañía.

Nervioso, Naruto busca un pequeño sofá cercano y se sienta, inseguro de poder sostener a la bebé si permanece en pie. A lo lejos, los ruidos de la fiesta que se desarrolla a unas cuadras, en la calle.

Karura, quien había estado con los ojos cerrados, como si dormitara, despierta. Mira a quien le sostiene unos instantes, para después arrugar su cara, como si quisiera llorar (lo que no hace más que aumentar el nerviosismo del rubio).

Naruto la mece suavemente, mientras acerca su rostro a la carita de la pequeña, siempre sonriendo. Temiendo que Karura-chan llore de un momento a otro decide susurrarle sus deseos a fin de cumplir con la petición de sus amigos, mientras toca con su nariz la frente de la bebé: " _[Eres preciosa. Siempre serás preciosa, así como tu madre. Y muy lista, eso es seguro: Temari y Shika son dos de las personas más inteligentes que jamás he conocido, y con toda mi torpeza soy capaz de darme cuenta de_ _aquello_ _. Alegrarás el corazón de los que te vean, como lo haces ahora conmigo; jugarás con tus tíos mañosos y cuidarás mucho de los hermanos que sé que tus padres te darán en el futuro. Y tus ojos no verán la guerra: yo me encargaré de que eso no sea más que un mal recuerdo del pasado. Te quiero mucho, pequeña]_ ". Al finalizar, besa la frente de la niña.

Pero el último gesto altera a Karura, quien comienza a mostrarse incómoda, lejos de sus padres. Aproblemado, Naruto alza la vista, pero tanto Temari como Shikamaru han salido de la habitación, dejándolo a solas con la pequeña. Piensa en cómo evitar que llore, pero no sabe nada sobre cuidar niños.

Hasta que recuerda una de sus conversaciones con la Hinata en su cabeza, cuando ella le contaba de su infancia, y de una canción que una de sus niñeras le enseñó, mientras comían un platón de dangos… Muchos pequeños dangos, de diferentes colores y sabores, todos juntos como una gran familia feliz.

Una familia cariñosa, que Hinata en su infancia fingía tener, mientras cantaba sobre cada uno de ellos.

Una familia numerosa, como la que Naruto siempre deseó.

Y así, confiando en que Karura se calmaría, como él lo había hecho al escuchar a Hinata-chan cantarle, abrió sus labios y, con lentitud y suavidad, comenzó:

 _ **Dango, dango, dango, dango,**_

 _ **dango, dango, daikazoku**_

 _ **Dango, dango, dango, dango,**_

 _ **dango, daikazoku.**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **Yancha na yaki-dango**_

(un travieso dango frito)

 _ **yasashii an-dango**_

(un amable dango de judías)

 _ **Sukoshi yumemigachi na**_

(un poco soñador)

 _ **Tsukimi-dango**_

(un dango observa la luna)

 _ **Osumashi goma-dango**_

(el recatado dango de sésamo)

 _ **yotsugo kushi dango**_

(la brocheta de cuatro dangos)

 _ **Minna minna awasete**_

(Todo el mundo, reúnanse todos)

 _ **hyakunin kazoku**_

(una familia de cien)

...

 _ **Aka-chan dango wa itsumo shiawase no naka de**_

(Un bebé dango está siempre rodeado de felicidad)

 _ **Toshiyori dango wa me o hosometeru**_

(Un viejo dango tiene los ojos entreabiertos)

...

 _ **Nakayoshi dango te o tsunagi ooki na marui wa ni naru yo**_

(Cuando los dangos se toman de las manos forman un gran círculo)

 _ **Machi o tsukuri dango hoshi no ue minna de waraiau yo**_

(creemos una ciudad en la estrella dango, donde todos puedan reír.)

 _ **Usagi mo sora de te o futte miteru dekkai o-tsuki-sama**_

(El conejo del cielo agita su mano desde la gran luna;)

 _ **Ureshii koto kanashii koto mo**_

(las cosas felices, las cosas tristes también,)

 _ **zenbu marumete…**_

(todo los rodea)

Los padres de la criatura regresan a oír el suave canturreo. Observan de lejos como la voz de su amigo se quiebra, mientras un par de lágrimas tratan de escabullirse. El joven se inclina, a fin de tocar la pequeña nariz de la criatura con la propia, como buscando el consuelo de esa cosita chiquita.

Naruto se detiene, pausando su arrullo, mientras observa con detenimiento a la pequeña que solo permanece allí, quieta, esperando. Con cuidado, le ofrece su meñique derecho, dejando que Karura lo tome, apretando apenas. Más tranquilo, decide terminar la canción, entonándola más lentamente:

 _ **Nakayoshi dango te o tsunagi ooki na marui wa ni naru yo**_

 _ **Machi o tsukuri dango hoshi no ue minna de waraiau yo**_

 _ **Usagi mo sora de te o futte miteru dekkai o-tsuki-sama**_

 _ **Ureshii koto kanashii koto mo**_

 _ **zenbu marumete.**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **Dango, dango, dango, dango,**_

 _ **dango, dango, daikazoku**_

 _ **Dango, dango, dango, dango,**_

 _ **dango, daikazoku.**_

Cuando el Maestro Sennin termina, besa las manos de la bebe, para luego decirle, en voz muy baja: [ _"Eres hermosa,_ _peq_ _u_ _eña_ _. Desearía poder conseguir un poco de la felicidad que sé le darás a tus padres para mi, pero creo que es imposible"_ ].

Es Kurama quien interrumpe a su portador, diciéndole desde lo más profundo de su mente: _"No, Naruto, nada es imposible..."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Luego de dejar a la pequeña al cuidado de sus padres y despedirse de ellos, Naruto camina de regreso a la fiesta. Debe recoger a alguien antes de partir nuevamente, de regreso a su permanente búsqueda.

No puede dejar de pensar en la canción que le ha cantado a la bebé. Cierra sus ojos unos momentos, buscando al zorro de nueve colas:

\- Dime, Kurama ¿"Usagi" habría sido un bonito apodo para Hinata-chan, verdad?

\- Los humanos son demasiado sensibles para mi, mocoso. Eres demasiado emotivo para mi gusto.

\- No mientas, sé que también te sentiste raro cuando le canté "La Familia Dango" a Karura-chan. Tú también la recordaste.

\- La recuerdo siempre, Naruto.

\- Entonces dime…

\- Si, creo que le va; en cualquier caso sería extraño verla como un conejo, siendo yo mismo un zorro. Aunque no me imagino que nos llegáramos algún día a encontrar a Hinata-hime preparando mochi en la Luna…

\- Es solo un juego de palabras, Kurama.

\- Tienes razón, muchacho. Seguramente puedo imaginarla como un conejo albino, con sus grandes ojos blancos, lista a escapar al menor ruido.

\- Vaya, me sorprendes, Zorro.

\- He aprendido mucho en los últimos mil años, muchacho. Entiendo a la perfección esas ideas humanas.

\- ¿Y cómo me ves a mí?

\- No te entiendo.

\- ¿Alcanzo siquiera para ser un dango?

\- Seguramente. Alguno sin gracia o utilidad debe haber.

\- Eso fue rudo, Kurama.

\- Lo tengo: tú eres un _Tako Dango_ , pero sin nada de acompañamiento.

\- La idea era que te disculparas, no que siguieras con eso y me compararás con el dango más insípido de todos.

\- Tú preguntaste. Además no es correcto disculparse cuando se dice la verdad; mi padre me enseñó eso.

\- ¿Algún día me tratarás con respeto? Tu padre lo hace.

\- Cuando llegues a los cien años, tal vez.

\- Bien, genio. Entonces dime cuál serías tú.

\- Un _Anko Dango_.

\- ¿Porqué?

\- Hecho de una de sus comidas favoritas, pasta de judías dulces.

\- Eso no lo sabía.

\- Tuve bastante tiempo para hablar con ella cuando no estabas interrumpiendo, Naruto.

\- Veo que sigues tan humilde como siempre. Y yo que te veía más bien como la varilla de madera que sostiene los dangos.

Ofendido, Kurama decide ignorar al rubio, echándose en el suelo a dormir. Naruto regresa al mundo exterior, mientras piensa si tal vez el Kyubi no estaba interesado en Hinata mucho más de lo que le gustaría reconocer.

* * *

Son las doce y media de la noche. Karura duerme bajo la atenta mirada de sus padres, quienes se han retirado definitivamente de la fiesta que debía ser de ellos.

Todo el grupo, mucho más desinhibido a esas horas, hace un escándalo de proporciones, mientras varias parejas se lucen en la pista de baile levantada en plena plaza, con las estrellas como su techo.

Destacan Mei y Chojuro, quienes olvidando su calidad de "pareja a escondidas" se besan apasionadamente cuando termina un lento; alguien les grita, a modo de burla, que se consigan un cuarto, pero parece que la idea le gusta a la pelirroja, ya que arrastra al de lentes lejos del gentío.

Maito Gai invita a Shizune a una pieza movida, ignorando el rostro incómodo de la chica y de Kakashi. Lee, no queriendo ser menos, hace lo mismo con Sakura, quien solo ríe antes de dejar su copa y saltar a la pista de baile.

Choji y Karui se encuentran lejos del gentío, mirando las estrellas. La chica, creyéndose ignorada de todos, simplemente abraza a su pareja, apoyando su cabeza al hombro del muchacho. Una frase, que a la distancia parece un "te amo", suena como un susurro entre ambos.

Kurotsuchi le reclama a Gaara el cómo rayos se las ha arreglado para aguantar estar lejos de todos siendo el Kage de su aldea. Kankuro, a un par de pasos de ambos, le pide que se explique. Cuando la joven de Iwa le aclara que su reclamo pasa por no poder encontrar pareja, como si su cargo alejara a todo mundo, el marionetista simplemente la toma de la mano y la arrastra a la pista.

Sasuke busca a su pareja, pero pareciera ser que la chica ha adelantado su partida. Naruto tampoco da señas de aparecer, por lo que probablemente estén juntos, como se suponía. En eso, Mariko lo agarra de la cintura, por la espalda, mientras le regaña diciéndole que hay escasez de hombres guapos, por lo que a él le tocará bailar con ella. El pelinegro, con rostro amargado, se ve arrastrado por la chica, pero extrañamente no hace nada por impedirlo.

Kiba le reclama furioso a Shino por su pretensión de llevarse a su pareja con él a la pista, pero el de los insectos se defiende señalando que solo es un baile inocente. Luego, toma a la chica de la cintura, apegándola a su cuerpo. Tamaki corresponde al gesto del shinobi de gafas agarrando su trasero, mientra le agradece el gesto al oído. El Aburame mira por última vez a su compañero de equipo: está echando humo por las orejas, realmente furioso; ojalá y entienda que si tanto le incomoda que otros coqueteen con su chica debe armarse de valor y pedirle que sea su novia de una buena vez.

Darui se quedó mirando a una de las escoltas de la Mizukage, una pelirroja espectacular. Tomo (quien luego de todo lo ocurrido le agarró cariño a ese color de pelo) al notar la mirada del Raikage sobre si no puede evitar sonrojarse. Samui, quien acompañaba a su líder, le da un leve codazo en las costillas, mientras lo incitaba a que invite a la chica a bailar, si tanto le atrae.

Omoi siente como una morena pelirroja tira de él: es Karui, quien se ha separado de su prometido y busca arrastrar a su antiguo compañero de equipo a la pista. Extrañado, le pregunta porqué lo saca a él a bailar, en vez de al gordo de Konoha; la de ojos ámbar, ignorando las palabras usadas por su amigo, le indica que Choji va a pasar un rato con su amiga rubia, Ino. Omoi pregunta: _"¿Y a cu_ _á_ _l de los dos le toca ponerse celoso?"_ ; ella responde: _"Para eso uno de ustedes debería ser_ _una amenaza_ _para_ _alguno de_ _nosotros. Pero tú eres muy feo, Omoi, y la rubia es como su hermana… además mi prometido y yo nos damos suficiente amor como para no poner lo que sentimos en duda"_. El chico de Kumo se sonroja, mientras pregunta: _"¿Amor, como en la cama?"_ ; Karui responde, sin ninguna vergüenza: _"S_ _í_ _, también allí, aunque somos más de hacerlo al aire libre"_.

El pobre de Omoi, pillado de sorpresa por la revelación, se tropieza y cae al suelo, sin saber si su amiga habla en serio o solo se burla de él.

Sai aprovecha de dibujar un cuadro de todo el grupo allí reunido, sin nada más que tinta negra y pincel. Ino, todavía tomada de los brazos de Choji, le sonríe al pasar, mientras ambos amigos bailan. Tratando de que no lo noten, el ex-anbu besa dos de sus dedos y hace el gesto de arrojar el beso a la chica; Ino sonríe, mientras hace el gesto de tomarlo, para luego llevarlo a sus labios.

Karin mira toda la escena desde lejos, para luego dejar el lugar en silencio, buscando una de las casas de las cercanías que sirve de depósito para los artículos de la fiesta. Necesita un lugar para poder vestirse su uniforme shinobi, ya sin el protector que la identificaba como chunnin de Konoha con ella.

.

.

.

\- Veo que ya no llevas tu vestido.

\- Claro que no, tonto: esta tenida es más apropiada. Ahora vayámonos de una buena vez, no deseo tener que despedirme de todo el mundo.

\- Si así lo quieres, pero…

\- ¿Pero qué, Naruto?

\- ¿No le dirás nada al teme?

\- Ya nos dijimos todo lo que podíamos decirnos. Hace ya demasiado de eso.

\- Entiendo, prima.

\- No soy tu prima, y te golpearé si lo repites.

\- ¿Acaso no sabes que soy el más poderoso shinobi sobre la faz de la tierra? Si me golpeas alguna vez será solo si yo te lo permito.

\- El más tonto, querrás decir.

\- ¡Oye, el Sabio Legendario merece algo de respeto! Recuerda que te hago el favor de permitirte venir conmigo.

\- Raro, creí que Sasuke había arreglado aquello. No quiero deberle nada a un rubio con cara de idiota.

Decaído, Naruto baja la cabeza, suspirando. Karin se acomoda su mochila de viaje; cuando termina, se queda esperando la orden de salida, cada vez más impaciente:

\- Vayámonos. No quiero topármelo de nuevo, no sea que me arrepienta de todo ésto.

\- ¿Alguna vez me dejarás de llamar idiota?

\- Lo siento, la primera impresión es la que queda.

\- Pero si cuando nos conocimos no hice nada raro.

\- ¿Lo dices por esa pelea en las Sombras? No, Uzumaki: mi primera impresión de ti vino de lo que nos contó Sasuke, y debo decir que fue bastante desfavorable con sus palabras para contigo.

\- Bien, al menos tendré bastante tiempo para que cambies tus ideas sobre mi. Digo, si pude hacerlo con Konan-sensei, no debería ser difícil contigo, Karin-chan.

La pelirroja de lentes abre sus ojos sorprendida, y no puede evitar sonrojarse al recordar lo que descubrió de la relación entre esos dos. Indignada, le replica al rubio, mientras aproxima su dedo extendido al rostro de su interlocutor en son de amenaza: _"¡Pobre de ti si tratas de hacerme cualquier cosa, que soy capaz de usar mis cadenas de chakra y atarte cuando durmamos! Ni creas que me enamoraré de un idiota con marcas de bigotes en la cara; ¡tú no eres Sasuke, que lo sepas!"_

Naruto, sin saber de qué habla la chica, la ve alejarse rumbo a las puertas de la aldea de Suna. Se dice a si mismo: _"Y yo que creía que no parecerme a_ _ese amargado_ _era algo bueno..."_

Usando su byakugan, da una última mirada a la pequeña Karura, que duerme en una habitación junto a sus padres (quienes parecen estar prodigándose afecto entre ellos, para incomodidad suya). Luego, como queriendo dejarle en claro a Karin quien manda, se desplaza hasta donde ella se encuentra a la velocidad de un parpadeo, sujetándola de la cintura y desapareciendo con la joven luego de realizar un solo sello, que lo transporta a la marca que dejó previamente, en las afueras de la Aldea Escondida entre la Arena.

* * *

Amanece.

Una presencia se alza desde su sepulcro de tierra y sangre, en la profunda oscuridad de la Caverna Ryuchi.

Allí, imbuido de una nueva vida y con su cuerpo ya regenerado, luego de una larga espera de un año, se alza Yakushi Kabuto. Sus ojos de reptil muestran rabia y sed de sangre, mientras su piel grisasea escurre los jugos putrefactos de su anterior lecho, irradiando la energía de la tierra, el chakra natural con que el gigantesco líder de las Serpientes lo ha restaurado.

Una onda de poder surge del semi-humano, tan fuerte y masiva que alerta a todos los habitantes de la tierra sagrada de las serpientes.

La gran Naga blanca observa a su hijo con orgullo; las demás serpientes no sienten más que pavor y huyen de la presencia del discípulo de Orochimaru, el Sannin Legendario.

Kabuto amasa chakra en su mano derecha, tan concentrado que es visible como una esfera blanca, la que luego aplasta sin contemplaciones. Una sola idea llena su mente: venganza.

" _Ha llegado la hora, Uzumaki Naruto. Tu muerte será el mensaje que le daré al mundo, dejando en claro para todos que yo seré el Dios de esta nueva era"._

Kabuto avanza a paso firme al exterior.

El sol brilla sobre el rostro del Sennin de las Serpientes, quien en la entrada de la gran caverna alza su vista a los cielos, contemplando la creación: todo aquello es suyo, y ha llegado la hora de reclamarlo.

Pero será paciente, y preparará todo para que cuando llegue la hora nada ni nadie pueda hacerle frente.

Realiza los sellos necesarios para invocar a su más poderoso peón, quien surge del ataúd marcado que es a la vez su morada y su prisión: Edo Madara aparece, inclinándose ante su amo y señor.

Kabuto sonríe.

* * *

 _ **El tiempo transcurre, inclemente.**_

 _ **Nuevas eras traen nuevos desafíos; vientos que anuncian tormentas se ciernen más allá del horizonte.**_

 _ **La Serpiente se alzará una última vez, pretendiendo arrebatarle al Maestro Sabio del Monte Myoboku todo aquello por lo que ha luchado.**_

 _ **Pero el conflicto traerá de regreso a viejos conocidos, y la oportunidad de reparar en parte los errores del pasado espera al final del camino.**_

 _ **La Senda de Naruto Sennin.**_

* * *

Notas del Autor.

Primeramente, el disclaimer: la historia, su universo y personajes (salvo los de mi propia invención) pertenecen, hasta donde sé, a Masashi Kishimoto. Reconocimiento a quien lo merece.

La canción entonada por Naruto es " _Dango Daikazoku_ " (La Gran Familia Dango) -¡esa que es ending de CLANNAD, bitches!- ; **Traducción por Kure ga Bara no FanSub** , de su Canal en Youtube, del video "Dango Daikazoku [CLANNAD Ending Full] Sub Español + Karaoke/Lyrics" (les sugiero verla, la canción es mucho más linda con las imágenes que detallan la letra).

Como siempre, ésta es la oportunidad que les concedo para dejar de leer y salvarse de mis pelotudeces (y esta vez sí son largas, así que yo que ustedes me lo pensaría dos veces antes de seguir leyendo).

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Qué conste que les dí la oportunidad de dejar de leer, por lo que si están aquí es bajo su propio riesgo. Hay una parte fea casi al final, y tal vez no les guste leerla.

Primero: si algo no les gusta o tienen alguna duda, pregunten con total confianza. Aquí se respeta la libre opinión de todos, e incluso los review anónimos serán publicados sin filtro (siempre y cuando las palabrotas se dirijan a mi persona pueden decir lo que quieran, pero si son para otro los censuraré sin miramientos)

Hemos llegado al término del segundo arco de esta gran historia ("gran" por lo larga y algo densa) y se me hace raro decirlo porque esta frase la estoy escribiendo el 15 de diciembre de 2017, cuando todavía faltan varios capítulos para llegar al final (mi optimismo es inquebrantable) -y ahora estamos a 20 de agosto de 2018, y mi fe sigue inquebrantable-.

Al final han sido 44 capítulos, en casi año y medio. Incluso con la mayor extensión de los mismos los números son deprimentes… pero no me rendiré.

Gracias a quienes han aguantado mi obra y la han seguido fielmente; bienvenidos a los nuevos lectores. Les diría a los que la han abandonado por aburrida que me disculpen por no satisfacer sus expectativas, pero considerando que se fueron y que nunca leerán esto…

En fin, me alegro de estar en este punto con ustedes (con casi todos ustedes).

Mis previsiones han salido horribles, y una parte de mi solo desea terminar pronto. No me malinterpreten: me encanta escribir, pero como tengo la historia bullendo en mi cabeza, vivo con el miedo de que algo pase y no lograr darle el final que está allí, esperando a salir a la luz (si a tanto a llegado mi preeminencia por ésta que he relegado mis otras historias, y la culpa por ello me abruma).

Este arco, que espero sea el más largo de todos, es el que más se aparta de la idea original. Recuerden que les dije anteriormente que no planeaba tener guerra ninja, y que eso surgió de los comentarios.

Para su conocimiento, la idea que tenía del arco antes del gran cambio era la siguiente: Naruto estaría viviendo como un viajero, a la caza de Obito y Kabuto. Tendrían algunos encuentros en el camino, y una gran batalla a la mitad del arco que terminaría con una derrota del rubio, quien sería salvado por los sapos; esa derrota impulsaría a Naruto a adoptar el byakugan de Hinata para sí (siempre un solo ojo, dejando libre el otro para desarrollar el rinnegan); se asociaría con Sasuke para volver a su búsqueda, Sasuke mataría a Zetsu y Naruto dejaría fuera de combate a Kabuto, ambos combatirían a Obito sobre las ruinas del cuartel de Akatsuki, con los sapos batallando contra el ejército de zetsus blancos y unos cuantos shinobi de élite de las aldeas como apoyo. La historia de Chojuro y Mei no hacía parte de la planificación original, ni tampoco la misión de los novatos a las aldeas de la Alianza (eran espacios en blanco a rellenar con lo que se me ocurriera en el camino).

Obviamente, con la planificación original, éste arco habría durado la mitad de lo que duró (y digo la mitad porque, al igual que lo hice en el primer arco, podé algunas partes entre medio y hacia el final para que no resultara aún más largo).

Pero no se preocupen, que ahora viene dos arcos cortos… si, créanme, serán más cortos que los anteriores (o al menos así los planifico, pero no prometo nada, que ya demasiadas veces me ha tocado tragarme mis palabras y ya estoy atragantado de tanto hacerlo).

El Proceso Creativo: esta parte va a modo de excusa por mi irregularidad, a fin de que comprendan cómo se ha ido armando todo esto.

Como bien señalé, la estructura básica de la historia está planteada de antemano, así como la mayoría de sus escenas "fuertes". Pero, en el papel, todo eso que tengo planificado como inamovible representa apenas el treinta por ciento del total de la historia, viniendo el resto de las historias secundarias y de los sucesos que en el camino surgen entre principio y fin de cada arco.

Con la duración dada a cada capítulo, la redacción de ellos dura entre doce y quince horas (mi velocidad de escritura se mantiene en un máximo de mil doscientas palabras por hora), a los que hay que añadir el tiempo requerido para revisiones tanto dentro del capítulo como de los capítulos anteriores para mantener la coherencia. No poseo la disciplina necesaria para dedicar un número x de horas de escritura al día, lo que sumado al hecho de que cualquier motivo me puede privar de escribir; además, mucho de mi productividad depende de lo inspirado que me encuentre (no llevo notas, por lo que las ideas se trabajan solo dentro de mi cabeza antes de llegar al teclado).

Los capítulos se publican a medida que van siendo completados, y en la mayoría de los casos se escriben en orden cronológico. Excepcionalmente, hay ciertos capítulos cuyo final es escrito primero y, en un par de casos, he hecho notas para capítulos futuros (el nombre y los detalles para la técnica nueva de Sasuke requirieron varios días de planificación, por lo que me aseguré de anotar su nombre para no perderla después); otra gran excepción es éste epílogo, que se ha trabajado por varios meses, a fin de cerrar todas las sub-tramas presentadas en el arco dos.

Soy dependiente del computador, y escribir me exige tenerlo en frente (ni tablet -a menos que cuente con teclado físico-, ni celular me sirven para redactar). Por ello trato de aprovechar cada momento, y disfruto bastante cuando puedo sacar mi notebook en el Biotren (tren urbano de mi zona) cuando hay poca gente y puedo tomarme dos asientos para ponerme a escribir: los cincuenta minutos más productivos para mi fic (y culpables de casi el quince por ciento de mi escritura total).

Los comentarios me han ayudado en más de una ocasión para dirigir ciertos eventos que, en si, son parte de los extras del hilo principal (el conflicto de Naruto). En éste arco tienen la culpa de el re-enfoque de Chojuro y su mayor protagonismo (y claro, de la guerra en si).

Debo recalcar un punto que he señalado parcialmente: a diferencia del manga o de otras historias, los arcos en mi fic deben ser vistos como creaciones independientes y auto suficientes, cuyo único vínculo entre ellos es la preparación que en un arco determinado hay para eventos futuros. Pero los conflictos principales en ellos nacen, se desarrollan y mueren dentro de los mismos (de allí que son "arcos" y no temporadas), por lo que no esperen que la trama principal de un arco subsista o vaya creciendo en los arcos siguientes. En ésta historia el principal villano, antagonista y rival de Naruto es Naruto (si, suena raro y seguramente erróneo, pero quiero que comprendan que, más allá del malo de turno, la lucha de Naruto es contra si mismo: contra sus deseos, sus sentimientos, su soledad y su misión auto-impuesta, y que sin esos obstáculos a vencer que aparecen en su camino en forma de seres ultra poderosos y malvados él seguiría teniéndose a si mismo y a sus flaquezas como meta a superar).

La parte final arco tuvo una construcción diferente, ya que al tener claro los eventos que incluiría esbocé el esquema de dichos capítulos previamente, fijándolos en cinco (la batalla final y los eventos relacionados con la misma, con el cincuenta y seis en desarrollo como la antesala del mismo y el sesenta y dos como el epílogo ya casi concluido cuando comenzó su escritura -cosa que evidentemente tampoco se cumplió-), lo que al momento de escribir se vio alterado por el tamaño final de los mismos. La gran pausa de casi tres meses en ese período no fue algo planeado, y arruinó toda mi planificación (por lo que ninguna de las fechas que me había puesto como fin del arco se cumplieron al final), así como el hecho de escribir el gran cierre de siete capítulos (ocho finalmente) y mi deseo de publicar todo eso junto, sumado a un par de situaciones personales, retrasaron todo casi dos meses más.

Aproveché el final del arco para esbozar las ideas que manejo sobre varios conceptos tratados en el canon pero que encontraba demasiado complejas en su tratamiento, y di mis versiones de tres hechos que si bien sé que fueron tratados en el anime (en capítulos que todavía no logro ver) elegí construir principalmente desde lo dado en el manga, complementandolos con material creado por mi dentro de la libertar del fic: la historia de la Diosa Blanca y la naturaleza de los Otsutsuki, la existencia de los transmigrantes y una teoría unificada del chakra tendiente a eliminar elementos "extraños" del mismo (como la magia y la naturaleza de ciertas habilidades) volviéndolo en un ciento por ciento una manifestación de la naturaleza, comprensible en cuanto a fenómeno físico-biológico. También usé la explicación sobre el proceso de resurrección para cubrir ciertos huecos en la forma de funcionamiento del Edo Tensei y la existencia del alma y su relación con el chakra.

El largo del epílogo responde a la cantidad de cosas sucedidas y personajes involucrados, por lo que debía darse un cierre acorde a los mismos, así como explicar lo que sucede en los dos años del salto temporal entre los arcos dos y tres. Disfruté particularmente escribiendo las partes de Temari y Shikamaru, así como sobre su pequeña hija (no he descartado a Shikadai, pero cronológicamente es muy pronto para que aparezca). Y, siguiendo las reglas sobre preeminencia del nombre familiar más importante, desde este punto de la historia Shikamaru toma el apellido de su esposa (aunque eso podría cambiar si es que algún día asume el liderazgo de su clan, pero como eso queda a la indeterminación de las cosas que dejan de importar en el fic, queda al arbitrio de cada lector imaginarse si eso ocurre o no).

Más notas sobre la historia en general: quise poner aquí un par de detalles aclaratorios sobre cosas vistas en el fic.

El primero es relacionado con la técnica nueva de Sasuke y su relación con la mitología sintoista. En estricto rigor, dentro del universo del fic, las historias sobre los antiguos dioses sintoistas son leyendas de un pasado remoto, sin relación precisa con la realidad. Forman parte del acerbo cultural Uchiha y dan nombre a sus técnicas únicas, las que asocian al kami (dios) con la que dicha técnica tiene más afinidad, entendido como su relación con los atributos dados a dichos kami. La historia no se pronuncia sobre si esos dioses existen o existieron como entidades reales en algún punto del pasado, y el más allá es planteado siempre como algo indeterminado, que existe pero cuya verdadera naturaleza nunca es aclarada (o sea, se insinúa que hay cielo e infierno, pero nadie lo sabe a ciencia cierta -y los que lo conocen o pueden conocerlo permanecen en silencio respecto a ellos, por lo que no hay certeza de nada-).

Ahora, sobre las espadas y armas especiales en general: aquí la magia no existe, más allá de un poco de demonología (como justificación en principio para un par de cosas, como la religión de Jashin, los tesoros del sabio o la espada selladora de almas que buscó tanto tiempo Orochimaru y estaba en poder de Itachi), pero siempre muy imprecisa, y todo lo visto en cuanto a poderes maravillosos se relaciona con la vida y el chakra. Así, aquí las siete espadas demoníacas de Kirigakure no son objetos sobrenaturales, sino creaciones humanas de tipo orgánico.

De la misma manera, las espadas que he creado no poseen habilidades especiales más allá de una superior resistencia, facilidad para el manejo o la canalización de chakra (en el caso de las espadas princesa) o absorción de chakra (en la odachi que ocupa Chojuro en la batalla final, cualidad dada por el cristal usado en su confección -el mismo del pendiente del primero, que fue luego de Tsunade y que Naruto destruyó al sobrecargarlo en su transformación del manto del nueve colas-), cualidades que deben a su composición y diseño y no a magia. Posiblemente no haya armas con capacidades "sobrenaturales" o habilidades de transformación (más allá de la destruida Hiramekarei), por lo que no deben esperar algo así. En ese sentido la historia será mucho más aterrizadas que otras ya existentes.

Sobre Naruto: analicemos un poco al rubio.

En este punto de la historia hay un gran cambio respecto del Naruto canon (y no, no es el Rinnegan). Hay un aspecto en que se critica bastante al Naruto Uzumaki del término del manga, y que comparto totalmente: Naruto es un héroe, pero no un líder. Es capaz de grandes hazañas, de logros imposibles, de ser un símbolo, pero resulta incapaz de motivar a otros hacia una meta, llevándolos a dar el todo de si mismos (y no, lo que hace de compartir el chakra del nueve colas para darle un power up a todo mundo no lo vuelve un líder). Porque Naruto pelea sus batallas solo.

Y es cosa de ver sus decisiones, en las que demuestra un alto nivel de egoísmo (inconsciente), olvidando que al sacrificarse por buscar sus metas sacrifica a otros en el camino. Podemos achacar esa faceta de su carácter a cualquier motivo que quieran (como su infancia solitaria, el desprecio sufrido, su trauma con Sasuke y su partida), pero el punto es que está allí (y tan evidente es que en ningún momento es colocado en una posición de liderazgo, ya que el autor lo necesitaba libre para hacer lo que tenía que hacerse y no sintiéndose responsable de sus compañeros).

Aquí he tratado de desarrollar esa gran evolución que le hacía falta: el darle su faceta de líder. Y sufre por ello, ya que es una posición que no le acomoda ni desea (el sentirse responsable por otros; si resulta impresionante que siempre haya querido ser Hokage incluso siendo ya adulto -principalmente por el reconocimiento que implica- sin considerar las responsabilidades y el tipo de decisiones que conlleva el puesto), pero a la cual las circunstancias lo empujan, primero con la destrucción de Oto y su pequeño manifiesto, luego con el desarrollo de la guerra y el papel que debe tomar para poder hacerle frente.

Es la guerra lo que lo obliga a ser el líder que puede llegar a ser, y resulta ser traumático para él en muchas ocasiones, ya que rememora en él su máximo miedo, la pérdida y la responsabilidad que nace para él como la persona a cargo. Así, adopta el mismo papel que en su tiempo asumió Hagoromo, el mismo que Hashirama y que Nagato (reemplazando a Yahiko, hasta que se corrompió y asumió un papel divino): ahora no es un símbolo lejano y ausente, sino alguien que, conservando su grandeza, se para delante tuyo para señalarte la ruta (Naruto canon diría: déjenmelo a mí), junto a ti para pelear a tu lado -sacando lo mejor de ti- (el canon diría: no te preocupes, yo te protegeré), y detrás tuyo para empujarte cuando quieres retroceder (nuevamente, el Naruto de Kishimoto diría: descansa, que puedo hacerme cargo de todo por mi mismo). Lo hizo con los sapos, al descubrir que no podía hacer todo solo, y exprimió al máximo sus capacidades, llegando incluso a tomar decisiones que los colocaban en peligro mortal (y perdiendo aliados en el proceso), pero aceptando aquello como necesario (y preparando al final un plan de emergencia que potencialmente significaba el sacrificio de miles de ellos, porque comprende que la alternativa es peor que esas muertes).

Y eso, el volverse un líder, es lo que completa su transformación en el nuevo Sennin. El Naruto del canon inspira con su fama y su ejemplo, sin importar que ese ejemplo se construya sobre bases inalcanzables para cualquier otro; éste guía. Esa es la gran diferencia entre los dos, y marcará el ritmo de la historia en los arcos siguientes.

Ahora, en cuanto a poder, el gran cambio es el manejo de fuinjutsu más allá del hiraishin y sus nuevos dojutsus, algo que recién comienza a descubrir. En términos de poder puro ha alcanzado los topes del mismo, y solo habrá progresos en cuanto a técnicas, tanto las que les ofrecen sus ojos como las que pueda desarrollar (como fue el caso del "Futon: Odama Rasen" en el arco uno y del "Hiraishin no jutsu: Inazuma" en este arco), además del mejor manejo de las mismas. No es invencible en términos absolutos, e incluso es más débil que su versión canon del final de la cuarta guerra ninja (que era un ser cuasi-divino), pero en el papel supera a todos. Además, su poder no tiene un desarrollo similar en cada faceta, sino que hay aspectos mucho más desarrollados que otros (provocando, por ejemplo, que Nidaime Mizukage fuese un reto y, en cambio, su clon aplastara a Sandaime Raikage, conocido como el más veloz, fuerte y resistente). Y no, no pretendo que sea el mayor usuario de dojutsu de la historia (no tiene ni la experiencia ni la práctica de tipos como Nagato, Neji o Madara, por lo que su dominio del Rinnegan y del Byakugan será inferior al de los más expertos, sin espectacularidades -no usará ninguna de las técnicas más rebuscadas de los seis caminos del dolor ya que no van con su carácter-, y el Tenseigan -si, el descubierto durante la batalla final contra Obito- para el rubio no es más que una anomalía que no significa nada, por que su secreto pertenece a Hamura -que le guarda un profundo resentimiento por lo sucedido con la heredera Hyuga y no compartirá esa información con él- y a la rama lunar de los Otsutsuki).

Si tuviésemos que hacer una comparación con el Naruto del fin del primer arco, éste lo supera levemente en control del chakra de Kurama, mejoró su kenjutsu (pasó de "malo" a "regular", pero con su gran fuerza física y velocidad nadie lo nota) y está a medio camino del dominio total del jutsu del Dios del Trueno (le falta proyectar sellos permanentes, fijarlos al mero contacto y, por último, usarlo sin sellos de manos -realizando la transformación del chakra de forma interna- y sin necesidad del sello escrito, que es la forma final del jutsu), su fuinjutsu está en medio-avanzado y del resto no hablo porque está a tope. Eso si, un alcance: su coordinación plena con Kurama le ha dado algo que nunca antes tuvo, un control de chakra de alto nivel (casi al de Sakura). Pero no esperen que aprenda genjutsu (sus esquemas mentales no le dan para alcanzar el nivel necesario para desarrollarlos a un nivel acorde a él, ni su imaginación -si, parece raro, pero la inteligencia del rubio es del tipo práctica, creando soluciones rápidas ante problemas complejos, pero así de inventar, pues como que es algo limitado en ese aspecto-).

Naruto no es el epítome de la perfección shinobi (ese título le pertenece a Senju Hashirama, con Madara pisándole los talones), sino que es solo alguien muy, muy fuerte, con puntos muy desarrollados pero todavía con marcadas falencias, y que por lo mismo puede tragarse unas ominosas derrotas de ser necesario sin parecer forzado o absurdo.

Por último, unos alcances sobre su relación con Hinata.

Debo aclarar que el rubio es totalmente consciente de lo extraña de su relación y su amor hacia una persona que ya no existe. Quizás alguno esperaba que con el reencuentro entre él y la chica hubiese alguna declaración de amor o una promesa de reunirse de nuevo, pero en este punto Naruto todavía está ordenando sus propias ideas y sentimientos.

El chico es débil, e inseguro, y no puede evitar sentir cierto reproche contra su amada. El que finalmente aceptara sus propios sentimientos y lo que le hizo a la doncella Hyuga toda su vida (gracias a la "ayuda" de Obito) le libró de sus ataduras respecto a la culpa: todavía se siente culpable, pero ya es capaz de reprocharle a la joven su propia responsabilidad por lo sucedido (mas bien lo no sucedido) entre ellos de verdad, y no de labios para afuera como lo hizo con esa memoria en el arco uno. Todo eso, trabajando en conjunto, le ha permitido a ese amor avanzar un peldaño más: ni Naruto ni Hinata idealizan al otro, y son capaces de ver y reconocer los defectos en el otro. Eso mismo ha fortalecido el amor que siente el chico, permitiéndole diferenciarlo de lo que durante años sintió por Sakura: mientras estuvo enamorado de la pelirrosa Naruto nunca fue capaz de ver defectos en la chica, justificando incluso el trato que tenía con él (y sufriendo por ello); una mayor madurez le hizo comprender al rubio lo absurdo de su concepto sobre su compañera y provocó que esos sentimientos mutaran desde mucho antes de que sucediera lo de Pain. Ese mismo proceso de idealización (y mayor, ya que Hinata por su propia conducta hacia él no tenía defectos que el chico tuviese que ignorar forzosamente para creerla perfecta) tuvo lugar luego de la muerte de la Hyuga, y los meses transcurridos desde que ambos se separaron le permitieron a Naruto racionalizar su concepto de la joven y el efecto de sus sentimientos sobre el mismo, aterrizandolo y permitiéndole actos como el poder conversar como un amigo con la chica en su visión mental, sin justificarla y siendo incluso agresivo, y el exabrupto que tuvo ante su tumba (actitudes que hace siete meses habría sido incapaz de tener).

Rinnegan y Naruto: aquí está la justificación para el rinnegan que Naruto ha logrado desarrollar durante su batalla contra Obito. Lo expuesto a continuación es una explicación, pero no pretende ser una verdad más allá de este fic.

Hagoromo (alias Rikudo Sennin) al mezclarse con humanas y dejar descendencia comenzó un proceso que causó dos consecuencias evidentes: por un lado diluyó su patrimonio genético, el que se fragmentó con las sucesivas generaciones de descendientes mestizos, y por otro causó indirectamente que aspectos puntuales de su acerbo genético se manifestaran en dichos descendientes.

Por el juego mixto de la lotería genética y de mutaciones aleatorias los descendientes humanos más o menos directos de Hagoromo manifestaron rasgos fenotípicos propios y habilidades de Kaguya o de sus hijos: su capacidad de usar su estructura osea como armas (el clan de Kimimaro), la capacidad de absorber chakra del ambiente (el clan de Jugo), cuerpos de excepcional vitalidad y capacidad sensoriales superiores (Uzumaki), ojos sensibles al chakra o capaces de manipularlo (Uchihas y Hyugas), todas estas habilidades propias de los "extraterrestres" Otsutsuki pero extrañas a la biología humana normal. Debemos recordar en este punto que antes de Kaguya y sus hijos los humanos no sabían controlar el chakra, y que esa habilidad la adquirieron y aprendieron de ellos y de sus descendientes.

Eventualmente una parte importante de los humanos tienen, para este punto de la historia, trozos más o menos incompletos del mapa genético Otsutsuki en ellos, así como habilidades dormidas esperando el estímulo necesario (el Mangekyo Sharingan en los Uchiha) o las condiciones biológicas para despertarlo (el mokuton de Hashirama o los Kekkei Genkai/Tota de nacimiento).

Naruto también tiene esas cualidades especiales (y seguramente cientos aparte de él): fuera de ser Uzumaki, es de alguna manera descendiente directo de la linea genética de Rikudo (seguramente gracias a su herencia Namikase, lo que a su vez explicaría las sobresalientes habilidades de velocidad y agilidad de su padre), de tal manera que pudo transformarse en uno de los receptores de los transmigrantes. O sea, dentro de su código genético tiene el potencial para despertar todas o varias de las habilidades propias de los Otsutsuki.

A esto sumo una idea que saqué de la ciencia ficción, pero con la cual comulgo: memoria genética (no es un nombre oficial, es como la entiendo). Memoria Genética es la idea de que, además de las mutaciones aleatorias como determinantes de la evolución los seres complejos tienen la capacidad de aprender cosas y traspasar dicho conocimiento a sus descendientes por medio de un proceso de escritura del propio código genético, el que almacena dicho conocimiento y lo replica para las generaciones venideras, complementándolo. No es un proceso constante, sino activado por ciertas variantes vitales (conductas que determinan tu triunfo como especie) y que serían la explicación a conductas que llamamos "instinto" pero que son demasiado complejas e, incluso, ilógicas vistas desde la perspectiva de la "solución más fácil".

La idea de memoria genética aplicada aquí sería que Kaguya, al desarrollar sus habilidades gracias a consumir el fruto del árbol del chakra, incorporó dichas habilidades en su acerbo genético y, a su vez, las traspasó a sus descendientes híbridos de humano, que las desarrollaron de forma parcial porque no tenían todas las capacidades para ello (ni su cuerpo puro ni el nivel de poder que la Diosa Conejo alcanzó gracias al fruto del chakra). Y esas habilidades ganadas, ahora hereditarias, se pasaron más o menos fraccionadas a sus descendientes, en estado latente hasta que ellos, por recombinación (dos humanos tenían descendientes que con sus partes del rompecabezas genético Otsutsuki lograban una habilidad completa, manifestándola) o desarrollo (lograban el nivel de poder necesario para evidenciar dicha habilidad, antes dormida) terminaban mostrándola.

Ahora bien, en el caso de Naruto sin la presencia del Byakugan/Tenseigan probablemente nunca habría logrado el rinnegan. Fue la presencia de esa esencia pura en su cuerpo y el poder generado por el mismo, sumado a las capacidades de transformación y moldeado del chakra del Tenseigan (cuyas capacidades están muy cercanas a las del Rinne Sharingan, pero limitadas por una mucho menor disponibilidad de energía) las que provocaron el despertar de algo que, en el fondo, siempre ha estado allí. Dicho de otra forma, el Tenseigan, de manera automática, a fin de mantener el equilibrio entre ese ojo y el ojo normal forzó la transformación, logrando activarla, y en la imposibilidad de que dicho ojo se transforme en otro Tenseigan le dio la forma más desarrollada posible dentro de las posibilidades que la herencia genética de Naruto le permitía alcanzar (Zetsu lo dijo antes: la esencia pura de su madre en Rikudo fue contaminada, y producto de dicha contaminación el primogénito de Kaguya solo logró despertar algo a medio camino del Rinne Sharingan) .

Esto último requiere una precisión.

En estricto rigor no sabemos cómo se desarrolla un rinnegan. Lo único cierto es lo que sabemos de cómo lo desarrolló Rikudo, y de lo cual Zetsu se tomó para alterar la inscripción en la piedra del Santuario Uchiha: fue él quien concluyó, por deducción, que seguramente podría conseguir un rinnegan (que necesitaba para controlar el poder del Jubi y así completar el plan para liberar a su madre) si "completaba" el rompecabezas que era el que el código genético de Rikudo se hubiese "partido en dos", concluyendo que si unía en un solo individuo la simiente Uchiha y Senju podría crear las condiciones para lograr nuevamente el dojutsu único de Hagoromo. Se necesitaban dos cosas: una base biológica (lo que Kaguya le dio a su hijo rebelde) y poder (lo que Rikudo consiguió por si mismo durante su pelea contra su madre) para desarrollar un dojutsu al máximo, y escogió para conseguirlo a alguien que tuviese todo eso, sumado a tener ya el dojutsu previo a aquél que quería conseguir (Madara), y le resultó.

El camino del rinnegan de Naruto, en ese sentido, es similar al de Madara: tenía el poder, al colocarse el ojo Hyuga consiguió la base biológica necesaria (su herencia Uzumaki-Namikase que tenía el sello de calidad de Asura más la parte de Hamura, que le dio una base genética completa) y solo requirió desarrollarla hasta su estado final. Todo eso, trabajando junto, despertó el Rinnegan en él: esa cosa no salió de la nada; el Tenseigan solamente lo sacó a la luz.

Entonces, ¿y el Tenseigan? Dentro del lore de este fic el Tenseigan es la verdadera forma final de los ojos Otsutsuki, siendo el Rinnegan la forma "contaminada" de esa transformación. De allí que las habilidades del ojo de Hamura son iguales a las del rinnegan más el extra de permitir una forma de manto de chakra superior a lo que se alcanza sin él.

El tenseigan "afina" el control del propio chakra, quitando las limitantes dadas por la aptitud elemental de su portador y maximizando su rendimiento -tal y como el Mangekyo Sharingan Eterno hace con sus usuarios al mejorar y perfeccionar el uso de sus jutsus únicos-, o sea, aumenta el poder propio no subiendo tus niveles de chakra sino evitando el malgasto y dando un control total del mismo, más allá de los conceptos de tipos y afinidades/kekkei genkai/kekkei tota, (y así, mientras el rinnegan te da control completo de cada forma básica, elemental y compuesta del chakra, el tenseigan elimina dichas distinciones, reduciendo todo el entramado del chakra a su forma más simple y verdadera) y cuya forma más básica y limitada se le vio exteriorizar a Naruto cuando luchó contra Obito al crear inconscientemente un manto con su propio chakra (o sea, un poder capaz de superar a todos porque no es más que la forma más elemental del chakra que, en si misma, es la suma de todo lo que se conoce como elementos/luz/oscuridad).

Pero eso ni Naruto ni Rikudo Sennin lo saben, el primero porque si bien es muy listo no tiene las capacidades de deducción de los súper genios de la historia shinobi, y el segundo porque nunca desarrolló ese poder por lo que no tiene idea de cómo trabaja. Por lo que no se sorprendan si ven a Naruto hacer algo estúpido con ese nuevo ojo que no es capaz de comprender.

¿Acaso la historia no dice que el Tenseigan solo se puede obtener de la unión Otsutsuki – Hyuga? Al igual que con el rinnegan y Rikudo, en realidad solo una persona antes de Toneri obtuvo el Tenseigan, y no lo obtuvo usurpando unos ojos Hyuga. Interpretando los hechos de "The Last", es más factible asumir que cuando Hamura obtuvo ese poder sus descendientes lunares asumieron que todos tenían el potencial para lograrlo, y eso los motivo a extraer sus ojos y almacenarlos junto al Tenseigan de Hamura, dando poder al Buque de Energía -ya saben, la cosa que mueve la luna- para evitar que llegara a surgir alguno que usando ese poder se alzara por sobre todos (provocando a la larga las guerras entre las dos casas Otsutsuki de la luna y su exterminio), y que la supuesta profecía sobre la necesidad de unos ojos Hyuga no fuese más que la constatación de lo evidente: con sus propios ojos extirpados y encerrados más allá de su alcance, quien quisiera despertar el poder de Hamura debería buscar un reemplazo en el único lugar donde los había, la Tierra. Y Toneri, por si mismo, es increíblemente poderoso en chakra y jutsus, tal vez al nivel del mismísimo Madara o Hashirama; o sea que al final es lícito (y mucho más coherente con los hechos) concluir que lo que despertó el Tenseigan no fue el "chakra de Hamura" sino el poder que éste alcanzó en el pináculo de su vida (si hubiese sido su chakra Otsutsuki Rikudo también los hubiese alcanzado, y si solo podía hacerlo el único y especial chakra marca Hamura los ojos del tipo habrían alcanzado esa forma muchísimo antes, y no cuando ya estaba autoexiliado en la luna, lejos de su hermano y de sus descendientes terrestres). O sea que, a pesar de las interpretaciones surgidas respecto de la forma de alcanzarlo (y que, al igual que en el caso del rinnegan considero erróneas en la forma de interpretar la información incompleta que la misma historia muestra) es un poder que, aunque grande, estaba al alcance de otros.

El proceso de formación del Tenseigan en Naruto es diferente que en Toneri durante la película: el príncipe de la luna logra su forma casi de inmediato, apenas se implanta los ojos de Hanabi, simplemente porque su poder base (el chakra que vuelca en sus ojos fortaleciéndolos) es mucho mayor que el de Naruto, y los episodios de dolor que conllevan esa transformación no son más que pulsos del byakugan modificado asimilando ese poder; en cambio, en Naruto, ese proceso es irregular y forzado, con un volcado de chakra en el ojo blanco esporádico (la activación del byakugan con grandes cantidades de chakra) pero masivo que implicó que el cambio solo se evidenciara al final, cuando el mismo alcanzó su forma definitiva.

Y entonces, ¿porqué ningún otro Hyuga desarrolló nunca el Tenseigan? Fácil, porque los Hyuga no manejan cantidades monstruosas de chakra (su puño gentil no las requiere al nivel de otros dojutsus, y los relativamente bajos niveles de chakra que manejan los mejores guerreros Hyuga es un rasgo que tanto ellos como los Uchiha comparten salvo contadísimas excepciones), y si alguna vez algún Hyuga alcanzó el nivel de chakra necesario para dar lugar al proceso de transformación del byakugan en Tenseigan al primer signo de dolor deduciría que en realidad fortalecer tanto el byakugan lo maltrataba y frenarían, diciendo "no puedo seguir aumentando el alcance de mi dojutsu porque tan solo lo daño". Es lo que Naruto debió haber hecho, lo que cualquiera con dos dedos de frente haría, pero Naruto es cabezotas (y aquí, como en otras contadas ocasiones, su cabezonería le rindió frutos).

Nombres: Hay muchos nombres involucrados en los personajes nuevos que aparecieron, y quería explayarme explicando el porqué de algunos de ellos.

- **Samurái** **:** Mariko proviene de una miniserie de los 80' (creo) llamada "Shogun", en que era el nombre de la protagonista femenina (serie que me encanta y la tengo en mi colección para verla cada vez que me aburro mucho -la otra es "Orgullo y Prejuicio" de la BBC-). Ai y Kaminari son remembranzas, en el sentido de que estoy seguro que los debo haber leído en alguna parte (luego me puse a leer _Boku no Hero_ _Academy_ y descubrí que allí también hay un Kaminari -a todo ésto, les recomiendo mucho su spinoff mensual sobre vigilantes-).

\- **Mizu:** el nombre fingido de la Mizukage, Mikuni, viene de mi personaje favorito del manga "KissXSiss" (mi waifu en esa serie, obviando su muy extraño fetiche -si, mis inclinaciones van hacia las personalidades "dulces"; lástima que normalmente van aparejadas a la timidez y falta de carácter, pero eso es problema de los autores-); Cho es simplemente Chojuro cortado (el pobre estaba tan nervioso por ocultar su identidad que no se ocurrió nada mejor); Tomo es por el manga "Tomo-chan wa Onnanoko!" (esta historia la  recomiendo mucho, además de que me he servido de una frase que dice uno de los personajes femeninos y la he puesto tal cual en el capítulo 68, en labios de Hinata -no la diré porque quiero ver si alguien la reconoce-. Me gustan mucho los tres personajes femeninos de la misma, pero escogí el nombre que tenía más originalidad en mi opinión); Maguro y Burio provienen de "Seto no Hanayome" (de los hermanos con cara de pescado), de donde también proviene Gamaburo (el sapo líder de los sapos pandilleros escoltas de Temari, deformando el nombre del padre de la protagonista femenina de la serie de las sirenas del Mar de Seto).

\- **Sapos:** prácticamente todos los sapos tiene nombres escogidos solo por el sonido (suenan bien mezclados con "gama"), con excepción de Gamani, la esposa (inventada, no canónica) de Gamabunta, cuyo nombre lleva el kanji que representa el sol, de allí esa frase de su esposo al contarle a Naruto sobre el mismo después de la batalla en la Hierba (según yo, si me equivoco me hacen la corrección). Mención especial son Gamakato, el guardián del cementerio (que fue una enorme coincidencia, ya que para la escena en el cementerio siempre supe que sería el novio de Tsunade quien intervendría, pero al escribir la aparición del sapo que lo enfrentaría, un par de capítulos antes, no me acordaba del nombre completo de aquél -recordaba solo el "Dan"-) y Kenshiro (su nombre sapo, Togo-gama, no tiene nada de especial -aunque como buen amante de la historia militar siento cierta admiración por el Almirante Togo-, pero su identidad heroica corresponde al protagonista del manga " _Hokuto no Ken_ " -"el Puño de la Estrella del Norte"-, _Kenshiro_ , el hombre de las cicatrices, maestro del arte marcial del _Hokuto Shinken_ -un estilo de pelea que revienta cabezas, literalmente- y el cabrón más rudo y badass en un mundo lleno de cabrones duros y solo superado como personaje, en mi humilde opinión, por su "hermano" Raoh -quisiera ser como Raoh...-).

Resumen del Arco Dos: este es el arco donde el nuevo Sennin, aquél que desplazará a Rikudo, surge definitivamente. La guerra ha sido el teatro donde Naruto se ha mostrado ante todos, entrando en el escenario por la puerta grande y pisando bien fuerte.

Como señalé antes, la guerra fue más larga que en relación al canon. Poco más de dos meses de operaciones, roces y varias batallas campales adornaron la cosa.

Ahora, debo explicar algo: una de mis aficiones es la historia, y los conflictos militares en general. Me serví de ese conocimiento extra para delinear una guerra más intensa que la oficial, pero restringida principalmente al choque Naruto vs Akatsuki.

Oto fue el desastre que desató todo, empujando a Naruto al conflicto. La batalla de los tres días su momento de brillar, demostrando sus capacidades y obligando a las partes en conflicto a permanecer a la espera, en vez de irse a las manos. El choque en Ame, su batalla y la pelea contra Bee el punto de quiebre, en que evidencia su propósito de ser el eje de la guerra, apartando a las fuerzas de las cinco aldeas. Kusa su mayor victoria, y el comodín que le permitió plantear de manera efectiva la defensa de las aldeas. La batalla de las cinco aldeas fue la que le dio su fama definitiva, instalando en las mentes de todos la idea de que un nuevo Rikudo Sennin había surgido. Al lado de lo último, la pelea final en el cuartel de Akatsuki fue solo el cierre necesario para terminar con la guerra.

En toda la guerra murieron cerca de ciento ochenta mil personas, contando entre ellos dieciséis mil shinobi y samurái, una parte de ellos en los inevitables choques fronterizos como los protagonizados por el equipo Taka o el intento de captura de Temari, además de poco menos de doscientos sapos.

Hay un detalle final con la guerra y sus consecuencias: en el canon, las grandes ganadoras son las cinco grandes aldeas que forman el núcleo de la Gran Alianza Shinobi, quienes aprovecharon lo más posible su posición predominante. Aquí, el ganador es Naruto, y no pretende usar ese posición preponderante para imponerse sobre todos. Su deseo es de paz, y su sola existencia hará mucho para que ese ideal se sostenga por si mismo (en ese sentido se parece mucho a lo que Nagato dijo que pretendía hacer con los biju: ahora Naruto es un arma de destrucción masiva viviente, un ejército de un solo hombre, con un poder tal que puede detener cualquier conflicto si así lo desea, y eso sin contar a los sapos, que son casi como su ejército privado).

Quiero aprovechar de hacer un alcance por si escapa de la comprensión de alguien: ¿qué rayos hace Choji entre los candidatos a Hokage? En estricto rigor el heredero Akimichi debe ocupar el noveno o décimo lugar en nivel de fuerza de los shinobi de Konoha (dejando fuera al actual Hokage y al Densetsu no Sennin de esa lista) y dentro de lo que es la normalidad de la forma en que se llevan las cosas en las aldeas escondidas no debió haber sido considerado para dicho puesto, pero el que su nombre se encuentre entre los considerados es un reflejo del estado actual de las cosas. Es la transformación de los equilibrios de poder y el reemplazo del sistema de relaciones entre las aldeas escondidas lo que determina en definitiva a los tres posibles nuevos hokages, siendo más importante sus relaciones y fama personal que su fuerza propiamente tal (por lo cual nombres como Maito Gai, Nara Shikaku, Uchiha Sasuke o Rock Lee no son considerados como candidatos aptos para el cargo); la fuerza del líder de la aldea deja de ser relevante en un mundo donde por una parte las relaciones entre las aldeas son de cooperación y por otro existe un tercero como el Maestro Sennin cuya fuerza es capaz de anular la que puedan esgrimir cada una de las aldeas por separado. Se opta por la diplomacia y, por lo mismo, quienes proponen el nombre del posible reemplazante de Kakashi optan por individuos que los representen y que, a su vez, cumplan con un grupo acotado de características: un mínimo de fuerza a fin de mantener la imagen de la aldea, una edad que los haga congeniar con quien se supone será el principal aliado/contrapeso durante los próximos años, y relaciones personales que los posicionen como símbolos de unidad con las demás aldeas y sus líderes. Si no hubo una candidatura única fue porque los tres propuestos tienen defectos evidentes (Shikamaru su relación familiar con el líder de una aldea diferente que puede llegar a condicionarlo en el futuro, Choji su menor nivel de fuerza en relación a los demás candidatos y Sakura su identificación con quienes han detentado el poder en la aldea desde siempre y que, por lo mismo, son vistos por muchos como los responsables de la debacle que Konoha alcanzó durante la guerra -en el sentido de que fue mucho menos de lo que debió haber sido durante la misma-).

Un par de alcances sobre la batalla de las cinco aldeas (que fueron respondidas en extenso en privado cuando fueron planteadas por un par de review): la población estimada de todas las cinco aldeas, en su conjunto, es de unos ochocientos mil habitantes, y los pobladores de todo el mundo conocido pueden ser cifrados en unos veinte a treinta millones como mínimo. Parecen demasiados, pero supongamos solo dos cosas: las aldeas shinobi son urbes enormes, con una superficie y densidad poblacional tal que, considerando lo visto en el canon y el tamaño de los ejércitos reunidos, es razonable suponerles una población de entre cien y doscientos mil habitantes a cada una, con lo que sus ejércitos shinobi, que no son reclutas sino su fuerza activa, formarían alrededor del diez por ciento de su población -si les parecen pocos shinobi, hagan memoria de las imágenes del anime, y de cada escenario en que Naruto interactuó, y traten de ver el porcentaje de quienes eran shinobi-; luego, consideren que cada país, por una aldea escondida, debería tener unas diez o veinte ciudades igual o más grandes, a fin de sostener su economía.

Sobre la disparidad entre las muertes de civiles y shinobi durante la invasión de Akatsuki a las aldeas: la batalla, antes de que Naruto y sus sapos llegaran, solo duró poco más de diez minutos; en ese tiempo los zetsus, serpientes y revividos atacaron con casi total impunidad a aquellos civiles que tenían cerca de ellos, y luego se movieron para buscar nuevas presas; los shinobi pelearon en desventaja numérica, pero solo con la meta de aguantar al enemigo y sobrevivir, por lo que al verse superados retrocedían en la mayoría de los casos; esa última maniobra contuvo las bajas militares, pero dejó a los civiles a merced del enemigo en muchos de los casos, es eso lo que provoca la gran disparidad entre muertes civiles y militares (proporción de doce a uno). Repito: todo en solo diez minutos. Obviamente el número de defensores y los planes de contención de cada aldea influyeron en el número de civiles muertos a fin de cuentas.

Mención especial la participación de Chojuro al final, ya que originalmente su intervención en la historia acabaría después de la pelea contra el revivido cuerpo de los Shinobigatana, pero un comentario de Sharoark sobre que intuía una participación especial del muchacho y su similitud con Naruto (cosa esta última que no comparto a plenitud, de allí que puse la escena de su visión con Rikudo Sennin) me hizo percatarme de algo: el que había planificado la pelea final solo con Naruto y Sasuke, y ese par tiene una ventaja demasiado evidente en relación al común de los hombres (un biju y un dojutsu desarrollado a full). Fue allí que decidí cómo procedería con el espadachín de lentes, a fin de que fuera él quien con su participación representara al resto de la humanidad, como queriendo evocar la idea de que no son solo los seres excepcionales con dones únicos quienes pueden pararse frente al mal y derrotarlo, sino que cualquiera con suficiente valor y con la intención de sacrificarse a si mismo para proteger a otros. En ese sentido, Chojuro es el más heroico de los tres que lucharon contra Obito, el mortal en una pelea de seres ultra poderosos y es, en ese sentido, que su diálogo con Rikudo puede ser visto como yo mismo (en el papel de Hagoromo) conversando con él, un ser que con los defectos de todo individuo elige saltar a la pelea simplemente para mejorar las posibilidades de que los buenos ganen (y recalcando el punto central de mi fic, que es cuando Hagoromo le habla sobre su parecido con su heredero en cuanto a aceptar lo malo para él para proteger al resto renunciando a su propia naturaleza pacífica, y le dice que dicho heredero es " _nadie importante_ _, al menos_ _no_ _por si_ _solo_ ", porque a Naruto lo condicionan sus amistades y quienes le rodean, humanos y sapos, sus aliados y sus enemigos por igual: Naruto es quien es porque el resto del mundo está allí para sacar lo bueno y lo malo de él).

Sasuke: Este es el punto donde la transformación de su personalidad emo-vengadora se produce, desapareciendo. He optado por darle un desarrollo algo inusual, rescatando para el chico lo que era su personalidad primigenia, aquella existente cuando tenía apenas siete años y vivía idolatrando a su hermano mayor y queriendo satisfacer las expectativas de sus padres. No es que Sasuke haya adoptado una personalidad extraña, sino que ha revertido en muchas de sus facetas más sombrías (que de una u otra manera son imposiciones de terceros que lo marcaron negativamente) y ha vuelto a ser quien era. Obviamente la regresión no ha sido total, y mucho de aquello netamente Uchiha (orgullo, sequedad, seriedad y deseos de destacar) permanece en él, creando una personalidad nueva; pero este cambio, que ha pasado por momentos erráticos durante todo el arco, recién alcanzará su forma final en el tercero, con facetas bien definidas que, sin volverlo un símil de Naruto, lo dejarán a medio camino entre lo que era Itachi y lo que era el viejo Sasuke: un ser capaz de bondad y buenos sentimientos, pero con una gruesa capa de frialdad que confunde al observador. O sea, con cierto parecido al Sasuke canon pos-final del manga, pero viviendo en Konoha (y con motivos razonables para ello).

Además, en el aspecto de sus habilidades, ha logrado un avance que tal vez sorprenderá a más de alguno por lo inesperado. Todo mundo supone que su Mangekyo Sharingan ya contaba con tres técnicas, las dos comunes (Amateratsu y Susanoo) y la que es única, el Tsukuyomi. Pero esa última es la técnica de Itachi; Sasuke nunca desarrolló en el canon una técnica propia para sus ojos -que yo sepa, no cuento las que ganó con ese extraño ojo tipo rinnegan con esteroides-, y podrían sostener que ahora que tiene unos ojos que no son suyos es un sin sentido darle una técnica única, como si no fuese capaz de desarrollarla por eso. Pero como yo soy yo, y soy el Dios del Universo de Naruto Sennin, he decidido en mi gracia darle esa técnica única propia, que lo distinga de los demás Uchiha (trauma incluido) -y si, me doy cuenta que parece que lo favorezco mucho, pero resulta que es uno de los cuatro protagonistas principales de esta cosa, y por lo mismo de los personajes que más desarrollo tendrá en toda la historia-. Y ojo, que el Sasuke canon me desagrada en muchas de sus facetas, y tan solo me he limitado a cortar su descenso a la odiosa locura que fue su final canónico y a desarrollarlo desde allí.

Para aclarar, _**Uzume**_ es un genjutsu de área, con capacidad de afectar la materia de todo aquello que se encuentra dentro de su rango de acción, que es hasta donde alcance la vista del usuario al momento de ejecutarla. El usuario puede determinar qué o quiénes quedan encerrados dentro de ella, ya que la técnica no actúa sobre individuos, sino sobre un área física del mundo real, introduciendo al usuario y a sus presas dentro de una copia de dicho espacio físico, un "mundo espejo". En dicho mundo espejo el usuario de Uzume es indetectable, y actúa a través de una copia suya, un _doppelganger_ o _"doble fantasma"_ ; esta copia fantasma es a todo efecto real y tangible para sus oponentes, y tiene el mismo poder y técnicas que el usuario auténtico; es éste doppelganger (cuya gran ventaja es que al no ser real no sufre de agotamiento físico o de chakra salvo la que "simula" para mantener la mentira de la ilusión, y los efectos de sus ataques actúan como ilusiones materializadas -asemejándose a otras técnicas ilusorias que actúan sobre el espacio físico, como Izanagi-) el que pelea contra sus enemigos encerrados en la ilusión, desgastándolos y pudiendo herirles o darles muerte. Para superar la técnica quien cae en ella debe o eliminar al doppelganger o causar una perturbación de chakra tal que desbarate la ilusión en el ambiente, superando el poder de su invocador. Uzume no es susceptible a ser superada con dojutsus o habilidades sensoriales, ya que a todo efecto se verá solo como una masa de chakra saturando un espacio físico, pero un dojutsu o habilidad sensorial con capacidad de "ver" el chakra puede decirle a su portador atrapado dentro de la misma que se encuentra dentro de un genjutsu, lo que es una ventaja ya que es imposible notar eso de otra forma ya que la técnica no actúa sobre el cuerpo de la víctima (la que no percibe ninguna alteración en su sistema de chakra, como sería en el caso de cualquier otro genjutsu), sino sobre su entorno. En el mundo real, es como si quienes hubiesen entrado en la ilusión de Uzume simplemente hubiesen desaparecido (obrando en ellos el mismo fenómeno de "cambio de fase" que usa Chojuro en su técnica asesina), y solo son visibles nuevamente cuando la técnica termina. Eventualmente un genjutsu de este tipo puede funcionar como prisión, pero tiene el problema que mientras esté activa su creador no puede salir de ella al mundo real ni hacer otra cosa más que mantener dicho jutsu activo (aunque podría solventar ese problema con bunshin elementales, no con kage bunshin -los que por su vínculo permanente de estado con su creador también quedarían encerrados dentro de la técnica-).

Como medida de comparación, el jutsu tiene como puntos en contra el que mantiene inmóvil al invocador en tanto está activo y que debido a que crea una especie de "dimensión contenida" (el mundo espejo) su consumo de chakra es mayor al del resto de las técnicas del Mangekyo Sharingan -quizás la más demandante de todas en cuanto a costo de chakra, superior a mantener a Susanoo de cuerpo completo activo por el mismo tiempo, pero funcionando mucho mejor que este último respecto a evitar daño a su invocador-.

Si se fijan bien su planteamiento tiene similitudes al mito de _Ame-no-Uzume_ , cuya versión estilizada y arreglada por mi fue relatado al principio del capítulo 54 (de la misma manera que los demás poderes del Mangekyo Sharingan del canon tienen relación con atributos de las deidades que evocan). Ese fue el motivo principal por el que esa cosa fue incluida, por si alguno no entendió el propósito de esa parte del fic.

Espero les haya gustado su planteamiento y en lo que consiste. Y si alguien está molesto por esta movida, puede reclamarme a placer.

Las sub tramas de los novatos y sus encuentros con sus futuras parejas; salvo en el caso del ShikaTema, fueron el resultado de un muy extraño accidente: al escribir esta cosa, sabía que quería a los novatos fuera de Konoha durante la invasión de Akatsuki y a Sakura peleando contra Zabuza en Kiri y a Maito Gai y su equipo apoyando a la Mizukage en el otro lado del mundo (originalmente iba a haber una reedición de la muy repetida pelea entre Kisame y Gai, pero al final lo descarté porque estaba demasiado visto). Con esas premisas escribí, sin darle mayor importancia a donde ponía a cada cual, sino más bien concentrado en formar equipos coherentes. Así fue como Ino y Sai terminaron como compañeros de misión, y Choji como el líder de esos dos, con rumbo a Kumo (después me percaté de que Sai había visto al equipo Samui en su visita a Konoha y que allí, en la Nube, estaba Karui, la pareja canon de Choji); Kiba y Shino, los únicos libres, fueron los compañeros de Sakura, y como necesitaba que la pelirrosa se encontrara con Sasuke antes de viajar a Kiri, terminé mandando a todo el grupo con Nekobaa y adelantando el encuentro entre Kiba y Tamaki. Así, con todos ocupando el lugar preciso en el momento indicado, las parejas y sus encuentros surgieron solos (con la de Choji como la más desarrollada, tendiente a llenar esa crítica de "no comprendo como el gordo acabó con esa fea de Kumo, si no tenían nada en común, y de seguro Kishimoto se la sacó porque era muy flojo para darle otra pareja, y desechó a Ino, su obvia pareja, porque el trío InoShikaCho con sus hijos debía subsistir"). Un pequeño reto personal que surgió de la nada y que acepté gustoso.

Sobre el Arco Tres : la presencia de Hinata sigue siendo una constante en la historia, y recuperarla una de las metas de Naruto (no para tener una relación de pareja con ella -aunque le encantaría-, sino para devolvérsela a Kurama, a su familia y a su aldea). Ya tiene las pautas para hacerlo, y mucho de sus viajes se impulsarán por ese deseo.

Fuera de eso, están la liberación de Kurama de su cuerpo y el rescate de los biju como metas complementarias, a las que se ha sumado una más, la que formará parte importante del tercer arco: la búsqueda del pasado Uzumaki, tendiente a lograr la subsistencia del clan y su legado. Pero, a diferencia de otros fic, aquí no habrán descubrimientos maravillosos, ni tesoros ocultos, ni poderes divinos esperando al heredero Uzumaki. Esto será la búsqueda de una historia perdida, destruida casi en su totalidad y olvidada; es la oportunidad de Naruto de descubrir su historia familiar, de saber su lugar en el mundo (cosa muy importante, ahora que su nueva posición ante todos lo ha desnaturalizado). Esa será una búsqueda de Naruto por recuperar su propia identidad, abrumada y sepultada bajo el legado de Rikudo y de su propia fama. Tampoco esperen que Naruto desarrolle las más poderosas habilidades Uzumaki: su cuerpo mestizo le impide alcanzar ese poder, y eso no cambiará (si quieren algo así, hay muchos fic en que le dan esas habilidades, pero aquí no tendrían sentido tal y como se ha planteado la trama).

Como siempre, habrá sub-tramas: la de Karin y su visión del viaje de Naruto (comparte con el rubio la meta de necesitar descubrirse a si misma), la de la relación familiar entre Hanabi y Neji y los cambios en el Clan Hyuga, pero principalmente la relación entre Sakura y Sasuke.

O sea, habrá SasuSaku. Aquellos que aborrecís esta pareja tan desavenida, quedáis advertidos.

Y recuerden: éste Sasuke no es el del canon, ya que fue detenido en su descenso a los abismos gracias a la paliza de Naruto y su nueva meta, y su personalidad es una mezcla del Sasuke pre-exterminio del clan Uchiha y del Sasuke pos-cuarta guerra canon. Y Sakura, obviamente, también ha cambiado: todavía le gusta el pelinegro, pero ya no es una meta ni un deseo ser su pareja, además de que está más inclinada al combate que a la medicina (o sea, no la verán encerrada en un hospital en éste punto de su vida).

Sobre Sakura y Sasuke: es necesario poner un par de notas a fin de aclarar la evolución de estos dos en el arco dos y cómo eso los afectará en el tercero. Aclaro que esta es mi visión personal de los personajes según lo que vi en el canon y no pretende ser la verdad absoluta en ese punto, y si lo expongo es solo para que comprendan lo que hay detrás del planteamiento y desarrollo de ambos en este fic.

Comprendo que para alguno de ustedes puede resultar confuso en como se han ido evidenciando las personalidades de ambos personajes, deviniendo desde algo que parece ser cierta estabilidad y madurez emocional al principio del arco hasta la locura del final del mismo, y la aparente estabilización de ambos personajes en el epílogo. Como si ambos estuviesen vacilando en su propia forma de alcanzar un estado de madurez emocional.

Lo coloco porque es necesario comprender lo siguiente: Sakura y Sasuke son dos caras de un mismo problema, y ese problema en nada se relaciona con sus sentimientos hacia el otro, sino con la imagen que tienen de si mismos y de su lugar dentro de Konoha.

Si algo caracterizó al equipo siete de Kishimoto es la serie de taras emocionales que cargaban consigo, producto de diferentes facetas de su primera infancia. A ese respecto el más simple de comprender es Naruto, y en su simplicidad es quien mayor desarrollo emocional ha mostrado en el fic, basado principalmente en un elemento central de su personalidad: su permeabilidad ante terceros a quienes respeta y/o admira. El cambio necesario en Naruto y su madurez ha sido lograda por los sucesos de los últimos meses, pero principalmente por la influencia de Konan, Killer Bee, la pareja de ancianos sapos, el Gran Sapo Sabio y su equipo de sapos invocados: todos ellos han dado al rubio un trato diferente al que marcó toda su vida, y le han visto y tratado con un respeto, cercanía, amistad y confianza que nunca antes conoció, todo lo cual causó que su personalidad evolucionara favorablemente (Naruto emocionalmente es una esponja, y de la misma manera que el desprecio y los maltratos que sufrió toda su vida lo condicionaron negativamente lo contrario fue un refuerzo positivo mucho mayor al que sería en cualquier otro).

Pero ni Sakura ni Sasuke son tan permeables, y sus personalidades están fuertemente establecidas, siendo construidas más por la percepción que tienen de si mismos que de la que el resto les evidencia (siendo tan así que incluso gente tan cercana como Naruto los tiende a mover, pero no a transformar).

El caso de Sasuke es bastante triste, luchando por recuperar lo que considera le corresponde por derecho de nacimiento, y actúa en cierta manera imitando a quien considera su modelo de vida: su hermano Itachi. Pero no logra romper el aislamiento que siente respecto de Konoha (que es el mismo que su clan sufrió toda su vida, el mismo que aqueja a los Hyuga pero que a ellos no les afecta porque incluso así no les ha significado renunciar a su posición o a su grandeza porque escogieron nunca plantarse como un peligro para la Aldea). Al principio del arco dos trataba lealmente de ser "normal", esperando que las demás cosas surgieran por generación espontanea, pero no consigue ni reconocimiento ni gratitud ni respeto, y esa sensación de estar equivocado lo confunde y frustra ya que esa forma de comprender su relación con su aldea y lo que debería ser y no es es la que recuerda de su infancia, de cuando los Uchiha eran importantes en Konoha (sensación que se refuerza con la actitud de quien fue antes la persona que más lo idolatraba pero que ahora, cuando debería buscar su cercanía, simplemente se mantiene lejos: Sakura).

Descarta su primer medio, y opta por el segundo: los méritos militares y el transformarse en el campeón de la aldea seguramente le darán la posición que se merece, y cariño, y gratitud. Pero Kakashi lo posterga nuevamente, fundado en su propia desconfianza hacia el muchacho, y cuando finalmente lo libera el chico se revela contra sus órdenes porque su deseo personal de destacar es más fuerte.

El encuentro con Sakura en la frontera lo inquieta, y trata de descubrir qué hay detrás de su lejanía: quizás algo en él la mantiene alejada, y descubrir de qué se trata puede ayudarlo a lidiar con la aldea. Pero Sakura no le da respuestas, y parece ser que la chica se debate entre el odio y su amor infantil obsesivo (lo que Sasuke no desea de vuelta por nada del mundo). Al final se separan sin darle las respuestas que necesita.

Lo sucedido con la invasión de Akatsuki echa abajo su plan respecto de la aldea, y ya solo le queda ser parte de la derrota de Madara para intentar lograr lo que no ha podido en toda la guerra. Se enfurece cuando pretenden hacer que se quede en Konoha, como si todo lo hecho en los últimos meses no significara nada (de allí su rabia cuando Kakashi insinúa que lo que hace ayuda a los enemigos de la aldea, lo que es contrario a su propio deseo y meta) y elige ir por las malas al encuentro de Akatsuki, provocando los eventos que terminan en la muerte de Jugo y su exilio voluntario por tres meses de la aldea.

Pero esa última decisión, adoptada para tomar distancia de la aldea a fin de calmar las cosas, termina acabando con lo poco que le restaba, perdiendo tanto a Suigetsu como a Karin. Sakura se ha alejado de él definitivamente, y fuera de su fama como uno de los héroes que derrotó a Akatsuki no le queda nada. Y Sasuke, reconociendo su debacle, renuncia a alcanzar una posición que ya sabe imposible: nunca será como Naruto o Itachi, y sin importar lo que haga no tendrá de la aldea nada que no sea un mínimo de respeto y consideración, sin llegar a más. Ahora lo que le queda es tratar reconstruir su vida, olvidando todo lo pasado y creando nuevamente su clan, ya no cómo el famoso Uchiha Sasuke, sino como otra persona más. Ha dejado de luchar con su pasado y aceptado su derrota.

Sakura, por su parte, luego de los sucesos del arco uno abandona sus deseos de reconstruir el equipo siete, y ve como su amor por Sasuke desaparece, muerto bajo el sentimiento de decepción que siente hacia el chico (sentimiento que no tiene razón de ser salvo su personal convencimiento de que "merece" el amor de Sasuke por todo lo que le ha dicho, hecho y demostrado desde que se conocen -parecido a lo que Naruto sentía por ella, aunque sin llegar el rubio a considerar nunca que la pelirrosa "le debía" el corresponderle, ya que el ser despreciado de todos le hizo pensar que nunca mereció nada bueno-). Trata de madurar por si misma, y a grandes rasgos lo logra, pero las facetas negativas de su personalidad siguen allí, y el hecho de que ella misma se distancie de quienes eran importantes para ella las mantienen ocultas. Pero reflotan cuando confronta nuevamente a Sasuke: su enamoramiento absurdo y sus sentimientos de atracción hacia el chico en la frontera, su altivez y orgullo en Konoha (porque si, Sakura es orgullosa y altiva -y siente que tiene motivos sobrados para ello por sus habilidades-, pero solo ante los que siente ser menos que ella, mostrándose en cambio servil con quienes ella considera ser mejores o más importantes).

Sakura tiene un defecto de trato bastante marcado, y que Karin le señala cuando la confronta: encasilla a las personas en su cabeza, emitiendo juicios sobre lo que ve en ellas, juicios que permanecen inmutables cuando pasa el tiempo porque, a pesar de lo que pareciera mostrar, ella se tiene en muy alta estima (como si todo el hecho de no pertenecer a un clan y sentirse menos que otros -en particular respecto de Ino, quien fuera su gran amiga y terminó siendo por muchos años su rival- le hubiese provocado un sentimiento de sobre-estimación de su propia persona como si así tratara de compensar su falta de "linaje", cosa evidente al ver el como su Inner piensa de sí misma y del resto). Y así como nunca pudo cambiar su forma de ver y considerar a Naruto, incluso luego de todo lo que pasó entre ellos, tampoco fue capaz de cambiar su forma de tratar a Sasuke, y cuando aquí quiso hacerlo saltó al extremo contrario, del amor a la indiferencia (y si no me lo creen, solo vean como tarda años en liberar a Naruto de su promesa respecto de Sasuke, a pesar de ver lo que dicha promesa le hacía al chico, y de cómo en el canon trata de hacerlo desistir de su búsqueda de su amigo, jugando la carta del amor que está segura que el rubio siente por ella -amor que se supone siempre ha sentido, porque Sakura es perfecta y es imposible que ante sus palabras de romance Naruto no ceda o que los sentimientos del chico puedan haber cambiado, sin importar todo lo que ella haya hecho para rechazarlo en el pasado-).

Sakura no sabe reaccionar a los ataques, y solo opta por la actitud sumisa o la violencia, dependiendo de quien sea quien le confronta; es por eso que trata de manera tan dura a Sasuke cuando se encuentran antes de la partida del mismo a la pelea final, y su conflicto consigo misma después de dicho encuentro es por cómo ha tratado a Sasuke: dentro de la forma que tiene de ver a la gente, debió haber sido más condescendiente con el pelinegro, pero en cambio lo ha tratado como a un Naruto cualquiera, no con golpes físicos (inútiles ante el Uchiha) sino emocionales, y tan bien dados que le ha pegado en los puntos precisos como para hacerle el mayor daño posible, y eso cuando hasta hace poco lo defendía de la desconfianza de Kakashi (porque parte de ella todavía conserva la imagen de Sasuke de siempre, la que se hizo en su infancia, y quiere volver a actuar conforme a ella, porque descubrir que su juicio siempre estuvo equivocado la hace sentir insegura).

Al final logra darse cuenta de que su forma de actuar, tan rígida en la forma de clasificar a las personas, solo le ha perjudicado, y que necesita replantarse la forma en que ve a todos (partiendo por Sasuke y por Naruto). Adquiere seguridad y el deseo de destacar no ya para llamar la atención de otros, sino por el simple hecho de lograr su realización personal, y rechaza la faceta sensible de su personalidad, postergándola no porque la deteste sino porque, en ese punto de su vida, solo le estorba. Pero no se niega a encontrar el amor: simplemente esto último ha dejado de ser una meta trascendental (como reacción a todo el tiempo que perdió obsesionándose con el último Uchiha).

Y así, con un Sasuke renegando de sus deseos de gloria y tratando de encajar como otro individuo más, y con una Sakura esforzándose por ser todo lo que puede llegar a ser, pero dejando atrás tanto su relación con Sasuke y con Naruto como su propia faceta sentimental, es como llegan ambos al arco tres.

Como dije en un par de ocasiones respondiendo review: destruir para construir sobre nuevos cimientos.

Ahora, la parte fea de mis notas: PLAGIO.

Así, en mayúsculas.

Debo confesar que uno de mis sueños (que evoco como metas personales con este fic) es el ver que alguien, en algún lugar de la red, lo recomienda o critica, para bien o para mal, dándole trascendencia más allá de los límites de esta página.

Si, también tengo mi lado egocéntrico.

En búsqueda de ese humilde sueño de tanto en tanto busco alguna referencia extraña de mi historia con google, pero siempre me daba a ésta página o a alguno de los dos clones de fanfiction que pululan por internet. Y así fue hasta que descubrí, a mediados de noviembre de 2017, una referencia en Youtube.

Era un video con el capitulo uno de " _La Senda de Naruto Sennin_ ", con el nombre así escrito. Extrañado y emocionado, lo abrí para ver de qué se trataba, creyendo que sería algún comentario en video y una recomendación a leerlo, pero no era eso: alguien lo había subido, vocalizando su escritura con loquendo (programa para leer texto en computadora).

Y fue mi decepción. Porque fuera del hecho que no tenía ningún trabajo de edición, con el programa de vocalización diciendo "inata" y "conoa" y sin respetar las pausas visuales, el video no tenía ningún reconocimiento de autoría de la historia o de su origen. Después, pensando inocentemente que quien lo había subido se daría cuenta de su error y subsanaría aquello más adelante, me mantuve a la espera.

Capítulo tras capítulo fueron subidos, el nombre del fic fue cambiado y a cada comentario felicitándolo o pidiendo mejoras o cambios respondía como si fuese el creador de la cosa. Una sola vez se le salió que no era el creador, cuando alguien le preguntó en su twitter sobre si Naruto y Konan serían pareja. De allí en más nada de nada, hasta que lo abandonó porque no le rendía las suficientes visitas (supongo).

Y todavía sigue allí.

A quien quiera ver ese crimen contra la lectura los videos se llaman **"Qhps Hinata moría en la batalla contra Pain?"** , del usuario (lo siento, pero decirle youtuber le queda grande y ofendería a los verdaderos creadores de contenido, de los cuales hoy en día soy un asiduo consumidor) **Deidara 8v teorías y fanfics**. Los invito a echar un vistazo, pero les ruego que ninguno deje like o se suscriba por esos videos en particular en consideración a mi dolida persona. Lo peor de todo es que es un lector de esta cosa, y despreciando todo el trabajo realizado ha buscado el camino de la fama fácil usufructuando del esfuerzo de otros (incluso hice que dejaran un comentario preguntando por el resto de los capítulos, a ver si despabilaba y reconocía que lo había sacado de otra parte, pero hasta el día de hoy no lo ha respondido).

Al menos nosotros, los autores de fics, reconocemos todo trabajo ajeno e inspiración. Y no llamamos "Teorías" a las historias que publicamos (gracias a los que las suben a internet he aprendido a odiar ese término, tal como detesto el término "momo" para referirse a los memes).

Pero no se preocupen; he decidido que pase lo que pase esta historia continuará. No usaré el plagio como excusa para abandonar, ni privaré a mis pocos seguidores de saber el final de ésto. Se los debo a todos ustedes, de la misma manera que me lo debo a mi mismo. Sé lo que se siente descubrir que algo que te gusta ha sido abandonado y no pretendo provocarle esa sensación a nadie.

Para el tal Deidara y todos aquellos que hacen lo mismo, un mensaje: _**sinceramente deseo que nunca me haya**_ _ **n**_ _ **dejado un review, y que si sigue**_ _ **n**_ _ **por aquí lo haga**_ _ **n**_ _ **en silencio; no deseo ni necesito**_ _ **s**_ _ **u falsa gratitud. No puedo evitar que lea**_ _ **n**_ _ **lo que escribo, ya que fue mi elección el darlo como un regalo para quien quisiera acercarse por un poco de distracción y entretenimiento**_ _ **(de la misma manera que yo lo hice en su día y por lo cual agradezco siempre a esos autores),**_ _ **pero si de mi dependiera esperaría que cada letra**_ _ **de esta historia**_ _ **l**_ _ **e**_ _ **s**_ _ **causara**_ _ **tan**_ _ **solo un mal sabor de boca, como los que**_ _ **ustedes y sus**_ _ **semejantes**_ _ **le**_ _ **s**_ _ **causa**_ _ **n**_ _ **a todos**_ _ **s**_ _ **us seguidores al someterlos a la tortura de oír algo "**_ _ **creado"**_ _ **en loquendo**_ _ **y similares**_ **.**

Y lo peor de todo es que gracias al tal Deidara y al sistema de videos relacionados de Youtube descubrí que cada día son más y más las historias robadas de sus legítimos creadores, que esa manga de … (iba a poner el nombre de algún animal rastrero o despreciable, pero me di cuenta que eso sería grosero para con las inocentes criaturas de la naturaleza) que engordan sus portales de Youtube con historias robadas, incompletas, mutiladas, sin ningún respeto por los límites que los autores hemos puesto por el tipo de contenido. Temo el día en que los creadores de éstas historias comiencen a abandonar sus relatos por la rabia de verse privados del merecido reconocimiento por estas lacras, cuando dicho reconocimiento es el único pago de la inmensa mayoría de ellos.

Cuando gastas cinco minutos de tu vida en subir un video, y no gastas dos para dejar una nota aclarando que lo que subes no surgió de tu cabeza y tener el mínimo detalle de decir donde está el original, para retribuir siquiera en parte aquello de lo que te apropias, y repites el proceso una y otra y otra vez, no es simple descuido, es malicia (y no, esos disclaimer genéricos que algunos colocan de "derechos reservados a sus autores" sin siquiera señalar quienes son esos autores y donde se encuentran, cuando sí tienen esa información, no sirven).

Afortunadamente parece ser que loquendo como medio de creación de contenidos está muriendo, y probablemente eso termine solucionando todo por si mismo.

Recalco: el reconocimiento es la única retribución de quienes crean cosas como parte del fandom, y si los privas de eso quitas cualquier aliciente para que continúen. Ese es el daño que hacen.

También se ha sumado otro posteriormente, un tal **Teorias Naruto – Fanfic** , con el nombre " **Que Hubiera Pasado si Hinata Muere a Manos de Pain Parte** X" (nótese la originalidad en el nombre, es que estos tipos son unas lumbreras -si, es horrible spoilear lo que es el punto fuerte del primer capítulo-) que aunque ha tenido la decencia de poner mi nombre de usuario como autor (aunque para verlo hay que expandir la información del video) no señala su procedencia ni dónde encontrar el original, ni ha respetado el título que yo le he dado a la misma. A la fecha tiene tres videos (no diré capítulos, ya que los cortó y pegó arbitrariamente) y, al igual que el anterior caso, lo ha abandonado. Como al menos ha tenido la delicadeza de no atribuirse autoría no lo trataré con la dureza del anterior, pero no por eso piensen que acepto dicha situación.

Hasta que vi todo ésto habría estado feliz que cualquiera me hubiese escrito para pedirme autorización para publicarla en otra parte, pero ahora aborrezco la idea (ya que no tolero que mi creación pase por esa vocalización de loquendo, que la vuelve una tortura cuando conoces el original).

Una advertencia por si a alguno de los que pasa por aquí se les ocurre imitarlos: ya he sido plagiado varias veces (incluidas las dos que señalo a modo de ejemplo), y en todos los casos los perpetradores tuvieron que abandonar sus publicaciones porque NO LES DABAN PARA GENERAR SUSCRIPTORES. Háganse un favor y ya no lo intenten: mi historia es DEMASIADO MALA para que les rinda en Youtube; solo perderán su tiempo y sus esfuerzos y, de paso, causarán mi ira, lo que puede terminar repercutiendo en la ya de por si pobre calidad de mi fic.

Y para todo aquél que me tenga una pizca de aprecio: avísenme si ven mi historia usurpada o plagiada en algún lado, y si siguen a alguno de esos que usurpan historias ajenas exijan saber si son creaciones originales (se supone que alguna hay entre tanto hurto) o si están subidas con el permiso y el reconocimiento de sus autores, y proporcionando los datos o el enlace necesario para llegar al autor original y agradecer por su esfuerzo (aunque debo reconocer el placer culposo que siento cuando estas lacras y sus seguidores se acusan de "robarse" los fics de otro "youtuber", como si alguno de ellos hubiese creado esas historias, que ni para reconocer eso les alcanza -pero siempre pauso los videos, y me quedo leyendo solo los comentarios-).

Finalmente, " **Equipo 8** " ha sido subido a Youtube, sin ninguna mención a su autor original, su traductor o el hecho de estar incompleto. Ese fue el acabose y una parte de mi espíritu ha muerto ante tal atropello. No pueden ni imaginarse como me siento…

Y para dejar mi punto bien claro:

 **RECHAZO LA USURPACIÓN DE CUALQUIER HISTORIA DE SUS LEGÍTIMOS CREADORES, ASÍ COMO LA ATRIBUCIÓN DE AUTORÍA DE PARTE DE TERCEROS, O SU PUBLICACIÓN POR CUALQUIER MEDIO DIFERENTE AL ORIGINALMENTE CONCEBIDO POR SU CREADOR, DESTRUYENDO ASÍ SU INTEGRIDAD. POR MI PARTE, EXIJO SE ME CONSULTE PREVIAMENTE SI ALGUIEN DESEA REPLICAR TODO O PARTE DE MI OBRA ORIGINAL EN CUALQUIER OTRO LUGAR, O USAR SIN MODIFICAR LOS ELEMENTOS ORIGINALES Y DE MI PROPIA INVENCIÓN DE ELLA, Y ANTE LA CONSULTA AUTORIZARÉ O NO LA FORMA Y LOS MEDIOS PARA SU RÉPLICA, CASO A CASO, INCLUYENDO TRADUCCIONES O VERSIONES ALTERADAS, RESUMIDAS O AMPLIADAS DE MIS HISTORIAS.**

 **SI ALGUIEN USA ALGUNA DE MIS HISTORIAS PARA INSPIRARSE O INVENTARSE SECUELAS O PRECUELAS, O CUALQUIER TIPO DE OBRA DERIVADA, ES LIBRE DE HACERLO DENTRO DE LAS NORMAS DEL USO LEGÍTIMO, PERO RESERVO MI DERECHO A PLANTEAR MIS PROPIAS PRECUELAS O SECUELAS Y ESTABLECERLAS COMO LAS LEGÍTIMAS DENTRO DEL CANON DE MI HISTORIA, O DENUNCIAR A AQUELLAS QUE PLAGIEN MIS CREACIONES CON CAMBIOS MÍNIMOS DE TIEMPO, SITUACIONES, LUGARES O PERSONAJES, DE TAL MANERA QUE SEA INEVITABLE ESTABLECER LA RELACIÓN ENTRE DICHA OBRA Y LAS DE MI AUTORÍA**.

Si a alguien inocente le ha incomodado mi reclamo, me disculpo. Les advertí al principio que no sería todo bonito.

Ahora respiro, boto la bilis y continúo…

.

.

.

Para finalizar, **se supone** que junto con el término de este arco y a modo de conmemoración se publicarían dos historias extras:

\- La primera, cuya idea original proviene del usuario **Sharoark.**

\- La segunda, una historia del género harem (si, lo sé, yo tampoco me reconozco). Es una serie corta de siete capítulos, con la muy suculenta Terumi Mei como protagonista -si, me encantan las MILF (y antes de que me lo reclamen, una milf no tiene que ser necesariamente una mamá, pero debe dar esa impresión, en mi humilde opinión)-.

Con todo lo accidentado que ha sido la publicación en el último año no pude dedicarle tiempo a esos dos proyectos, por lo que espero poder solucionar dicha falta en las próximas dos semanas. Dejo este alcance para que sepan como se relacionan esas historias con relación a mi proyecto principal para cuando se terminen. Serán conmemorativas a destiempo.

Lo siento.

RECOMENDACIONES:

La mejor parte de mis notas personales, ya que me permiten agradecer a aquellos que nos dan tan buenas historias difundiéndolas un poco más. De allí que les sugiero que se den el tiempo para echarles un vistazo.

Primero, las completas: dos fanfic NaruHina, de lo mejor en cuanto a desarrollo romántico de la pareja que me he encontrado en estos años dando vueltas por esta página:

\- **"Los Lazos del Equipo 7"** , de **MakeUpSmile** , una muy buena historia pre-final de la serie, planteando eventos posteriores a lo que terminó siendo el término de la misma, con Hinata como el hilo conductor de una historia de amor y reencuentro entre los tres miembros del equipo Kakashi, quienes se encuentran distanciados luego de los sucesos del final de la guerra. De aquí viene la inspiración para la rosa bicolor (me di cuenta al releer esa parte); cuando lo vean sabrán de qué se trata.

\- **"Un comienzo incómodo"** , de **Lilipili** (traducción del original de **ihatewriting** -si, lo sé, el nombre del autor se presta para confusión-), en que partiendo de un encuentro que podría haber sido el final de las esperanzas de la ojiperla, surge una relación que va creciendo hasta el punto culmine de la misma. Una historia de descubrimiento de la pareja y de los más profundos sentimientos.

Ambas historias tienen en común el que fueron planteadas antes del final canon, por lo que no están contaminadas por lo surgido en él y se fundamentan exclusivamente en la personalidad de Naruto y Hinata, sin OoC. Ambas aquí en

Además quiero incluir tres historias que estoy siguiendo y que por su calidad de escritura merecen ser consideradas, sumadas al hecho de que están en desarrollo, por lo que es muy posible que lleguen a su conclusión algún día (o sea, no están incompletas en estricto rigor); y ojo, que realmente son historias de un muy alto nivel:

\- **"Equipo Cuervo"** _,_ de **Okashira Janet** , con una trama por demás espectacular, llena de misterio y de intriga y con un muy buen Itachi. Aunque lo de las parejas es más como un harem inverso, con todos potencialmente detrás de la tierna y delicada Hinata (cosa que personalmente me incomoda: soy incapaz de verla en ese papel). Parece estar abandonada, pero quiero creer que no es así… _no, por favor no de nuevo… ¡Porqué me persigue la fatalidad!_

\- " **Naruto gaiden: Kitsune no kibo** ", de **Angron11** , una historia post-final de la serie, con un Naruto mucho más oscuro y mucha carga dramática. Debo advertirles que su propio autor la marcó como **MA** (una categoría inexistente en fanfiction, y que hace referencia a elementos de alto contenido sexual, violencia y temas adultos -aunque sigue sin ser la historia más salvaje que me he pillado, esa se la lleva una que parte con la muerte de Hinata en la cuarta guerra shinobi y termina con Naruto, acompañado de dos seres ultrapoderosos, arrasando Konoha, a sus habitantes y sus líderes, de las formas más salvajes posibles; si lo desean puedo darles el dato por MP, porque puede ser demasiado perturbadora para una recomendación general, aunque tendría que volver a encontrarla-), y que tiene mucho lemon, mucha violencia psicológica y un furibundo NaruSaku, pero que aún así vale la pena por todo lo que hay alrededor de la misma (principalmente por el planteamiento de los villanos y de sus motivaciones, de lo más original que me he encontrado en ese punto). Nota post: tanto he tardado que esta historia ya finalizó hace unos meses; si no la he sacado de esta sección de recomendación es para que vean todo lo que he tardado en publicar ésto.

\- **"White"** , de Caleb D (traducción del original de **Melkor's Mercy** ), un fanfic de **Bleach** , de avance algo lento pero con una calidad que vale la pena la espera. Muy buen desarrollo de elementos para ampliar el universo de Bleach, con una premisa inicial muy bien desarrollada y una historia que va creciendo constantemente. En cuanto a calidad de escritura la pongo junto a mi favorito de siempre, "Equipo 8". Una muy buena recomendación del usuario **Hg** que yo hago extensiva a todos ustedes.

Y obviamente, junto a estas recomendaciones los invito a echar un ojo a mi perfil y al de cualquiera de los que dejan review, ya que si esta historia (la mía) les agrada es obvio que en ellos tendrán historias similares o mejores etiquetadas y que tal vez no conozcan y que merecen una oportunidad.

.

.

.

Bien, hasta aquí llegan mis kilométricas notas. Agradezcan que solo son una vez cada varios meses.

Saludos, gracias por leer y nos vemos en el Arco Tres.


	72. Chapter 72

Ramen.

Simplemente ya no era lo mismo.

En este punto de su vida el joven había podido comprender algo de lo que, en su infantil ignorancia, no se había percatado anteriormente: nunca se trató del ramen.

Cuando era niño y corría como enajenado para poder ocupar uno de los escasos asientos en el puesto de comida del viejo Teuchi, en Konoha, creía que todo eso se trataba de esa sopa de fideos, extra sazonada, caliente y con acompañamiento de carne y vegetales. Y como tal, los disfrutaba, tanto que terminó ganándole un antinatural aprecio.

Cuando creció y pudo hacerlo por si mismo, dedicó mucho de su tiempo y de su escaso dinero a estar siempre provisto de ramen instantáneo. Salado e insípido por partes iguales, aquél plato artificioso tenía la cualidad de alegrarlo; un mero sucedáneo, pero suficiente para poder salvarlo en aquellas ocasiones en que, por un motivo u otro, no podía llegar al puesto de comida. Uno al que siempre volvía deseoso, porque esos vasos acartonados no podían equipararse a la experiencia de la porcelana y el caldo humeante recién preparado.

O eso creía.

Cuando llegó su vida como shinobi tuvo la oportunidad de viajar, de conocer otros lugares, otros puestos, otras formas de preparar ramen, pero todos ellos eran menos que lo que el viejo del ramen de Konoha le ofrecía, sin nunca encontrar alguien que se le igualara. Teuchi era así, a juicio de Uzumaki Naruto, el mejor cocinero de fideos de todo el mundo, y en el orden de las cosas la jerarquía estaba: ramen del Ichiraku's, ramen instantáneo, y lejos, muy lejos, el resto.

Pero nunca fue el ramen… esa era la verdad.

Ahora, con casi tres años de no probar los platillos de ese viejo de rostro sonriente y manos cansadas, el ramen no tenía ya otra cualidad que ser solo comida, y de las peores nutricionalmente hablando. Como si se tratara de un dulce, uno que con la madurez había comprendido que no era apropiado consumir con la obsesión de antes: si bastaba ver todo lo que había crecido ahora que su dieta era, principalmente, pescado fresco, pequeños hervívoros del bosque y fruta silvestre (y claro, los insectos y las algas de Shima-obaachan cuando la visitaba).

Si ahora, finalmente, había logrado una altura respetable, alcanzando el metro ochenta de estatura (medida que nunca pensó lograría con lo pequeño que resultaba ser cuando era un gennin). Y eso, el comprender lo dañino que había sido para él esa comida (y que Sandaime-ojii, Kakashi-sensei y Ero-Sennin siempre tuvieron razón al decírselo) le había hecho renegar del ramen.

-Aunque todavía llevaba un par de potes en su sello de almacenaje, por si recaía en su vicio-.

Pero ese arrepentimiento no alcanzaba al ramen del viejo en Konoha.

Por que nunca se trató de ramen. Ichiraku's Ramen era especial.

Por que la calidez, la sonrisa, la aceptación que veía en los ojos del viejo Teuchi y de su hija Ayame eran lo que transformó esa comida de ocasión en lo más sabroso del mundo. Y eso, lo que podía ver en ellos, sus amigos, compensaba toda su frustración por su baja estatura cuando niño, y aunque el viejo no supiera cocinar, y hubiese terminado él como su único cliente, nunca, jamás, habría dejado de ir allí, y de pedir dos, tres, diez platos. Porque cada cuenco de caldo y fideos eran su pasaporte a un asiento en ese pequeño puesto de comida rápida, porque el viejo no permitiría que nadie lo echara con malas palabras o feas miradas mientras el contenedor de la bestia, del demonio, ese pequeño huérfano, estuviese comiendo con tanta alegría algo tan sencillo como sus fideos.

Ese era un momento sagrado. Uno que se repitió muchas, muchas veces. Uno que sería incapaz de pagarle, como otras tantas deudas acumuladas en su vida.

Y el corazón del Maestro Sennin se apretaba mientras veía como apenas tras medio tazón de ramen de cerdo había perdido el deseo de continuar, y solo jugaba con los fideos que flotaban en ese poco caldo, ignorando el trozo de carne que se enfriaba con cada minuto que pasaba, pensando, mientras la grasa se solidificaba poco a poco.

El lugar, un sencillo y semi-vacío restaurante en medio de la Aldea Escondida entre la Hierba, en el país del mismo nombre, era la escala de ese día, la antesala de una gestión que hacía parte en su ya larga búsqueda de casi un año. Una dura tarea que ya no se veía endulzada ni siquiera por ese tipo de paradas para prodigarse lo que antes le entusiasmaba más que nada. Y era como si el silencio del lugar, su falta de colorido o los rostros aburridos del personal (que esperaban la mayor afluencia de público para una hora más) hiciese todo aún más insípido. Soso, todo estaba soso -a falta de mejor palabra-, tanto como la comida que tenía en frente.

Resignado, Naruto empinó el cuenco de sopa así, sin más, por deber más que por otra cosa; mal que mal, había pagado por él, y siendo justos no estaba del todo malo (pero no tenía la "sazón" del viejo Teuchi).

No tenía hambre. Si comía algo en ese momento era por compromiso: Karin le mataría si sabía que había estado todo el día sin comer nada. La extrañaba (así de ambientado estaba a su compañía), pero la aldea de Kusagakure era un lugar que ella detestaba -aunque nunca le había explicado del todo dicha situación-, por lo que había debido hacer su búsqueda en ella sin la ayuda de la pelirroja.

Al menos ya tenía una pauta: una cabaña campestre, a poco menos de un kilómetro de la salida sureste de la villa. De los cuatro que eran originalmente, solo quedaban dos, ambos mestizos según la información que había recolectado (lo que no tenía mucho sentido para él con lo que sabía de ellos) y, por lo mismo, dejados en paz por los mandos de la Hierba.

Debía esperar todavía media hora más: se supone que podría encontrarlos a eso de las una de la tarde, cuando el muchacho tuviese un descanso de su trabajo en el campo. Quería verlos a ambos; intuía que llegar allí, de improviso, cuando la chica estuviese sola, la pondría nerviosa inútilmente, y si pretendía convencerlos debía primero ganarse su confianza.

El rubio sacó su lista manuscrita para verla por última vez antes de salir de allí: de los casi doscientos nombres que manejaba la tercera parte habían sido ya tarjadas por muerte confirmada. De los restantes, había convencido a diecisiete, con casi cuarenta rechazos y veinticinco marcados con un signo de interrogación (como posibles); del resto aún les seguía sus huellas. Todavía muy pocos para pretender dar pie al proyecto que tenía entre manos (aunque siempre podría contar con gente de las Olas y la Niebla para abultar el número).

Y allí, en todo Kusa no Kuni, de los siete nombres que correspondían a todo el país ya tenía a una segura (que resultó al final ser su compañera de viaje, Uzumaki Karin) y cuatro muertes confirmadas. Luego, los hermanos eran los únicos que restaban.

Naruto suspiró, cansado: la tarea que había aceptado había resultado mucho más trabajosa de lo que se imaginó. Al menos Kurama no molestaba; indirectamente toda esa búsqueda le servía para aprender todo aquello que no sabía del clan de su madre, y tal vez entre todo eso surgiera la forma de poder recuperar las almas de sus padres y de Hiruzen-ojii del shinigami (y, con ellos, la mitad faltante de la esencia del nueve colas).

El regente del restaurante donde Naruto se había detenido a comer vio extrañado como el extraño tipo, que vestía como si de un viajero empobrecido se tratara, se había aproximado al mesón de la cocina a devolver su cuenco vacío. Un mesero cercano le señalaba el joven rubio que aquello no era necesario, pero el aludido responde con voz cansada: _"Lo siento, es la costumbre"._

.

.

.

Era extraño que en una aldea tan llena de verde el calor del mediodía fuese tan… molesto. Naruto lo atribuía al hecho de que había llegado apenas ayer desde el País de las Olas, en donde había estado durante casi tres semanas, y el viento marino le sentaba mucho más fresco que la brisa con olor a hojas de donde ahora se encontraba.

Todo mundo le miraba con desconfianza.

A pesar de la fama que había alcanzado con posterioridad a la Cuarta Guerra Shinobi y a que todo mundo conociese su nombre y rasgos físicos básicos, todos tenían un concepto muy seguro del aspecto del Densetsu no Sennin, y en el cual ni sus ropas gastadas ni su pelo extremadamente corto coincidían con el porte que todos aquellos que le vieron en el Monte Myoboku difundieron de su persona.

Obviamente ni su gastado pantalón negro, ni el poncho gris rallado que llevaba encima evocaban sus vistosas ropas blancas con tonos anaranjados que se asociaban al Maestro Sennin de Myobokuzan.

Y si deseaba pasar desapercibido simplemente debía levantar la venda que cubría malamente su ojo derecho y mostrar el legado de su esposa, cuya blancura convencía a quien lo viera de su ceguera (y era imposible que alguien del poder del heredero de Rikudo Sennin estuviese lisiado de alguna forma) y descartaran su verdadera identidad, atribuyéndolo a un mero parecido: todos lo asumían sin mayor prueba, y como nadie preguntaba él no necesitaba mentir.

Ese bajo perfil le servía mucho en sus averiguaciones: si alguien se enteraba de que el Maestro Sennin estaba reuniendo a los últimos supervivientes del Clan Uzumaki del País del Remolino levantaría demasiadas sospechas.

Al menos contaba con ayuda.

De los kages y los daimio de los países elementales obtuvo la cesión de la pequeña isla a quienes sus antepasados le dieron tan pomposo nombre - _Uzu no Kuni_ \- y la autorización para habitarla nuevamente. Por su ubicación, la desolada tierra arrasada en el pasado por la guerra ahora era protegida por Mizu (el Agua) y Nami (las Olas). Desestimando la idea de formar un país independiente, había acordado con los líderes de las Olas el que su pequeña isla quedara bajo la soberanía de dicho país a cambio de figurar personalmente como nuevo daimio de dicho territorio -cargo meramente nominal: los paisanos de Tazuna se las arreglaban bastante bien sin un señor noble que los gobernara-.

(O sea que Uzumaki Namikase Naruto era ahora, al menos en el papel, un daimio más).

La idea de Naruto era simple: una vez consiguiera un número adecuado para un repoblamiento crearía un asentamiento en la isla (cuyos preparativos estaban ya en marcha), atrayendo a civiles de los países circundantes para abultar el número y crear una villa medianamente sostenible. No fundaría una Aldea Shinobi, ya que aquello solo haría renacer temores ancestrales, pero si procuraría que tanto el nombre como la cultura del clan Uzumaki perviviera en aquél rincón del mundo, para lo cual fuera de buscar a los supervivientes del clan había estado consiguiendo lo que podía que estuviese relacionado a su cultura.

Así, con un poco con maña y mucho de persuasión había logrado juntar un conjunto bastante respetable de pequeños tesoros culturales: ropas, armas, piezas de cerámica y pergaminos, sobre todo pergaminos, para que fuesen el punto de partida de la reconstrucción de su clan materno. Había expurgado cada almacén y biblioteca de los grandes kages y de los daimio recuperando lo que fue de sus ancestros (y haciendo que los sapos escribas trabajaran mucho para replicar el contenido de aquello demasiado valioso para ser entregado sin mas).

Seguramente lo reunido era una parte nimia de lo que había salido de su tierra, pero confiaba en que bastaría para poder enseñarle a los últimos descendientes del clan del remolino (que por el tiempo transcurrido desde la caída de su país habían o salido muy niños de ella o derechamente habían nacido fuera, en un ambiente extraño) lo que significaba pertenecer a los Uzumaki de _Uzushiogakure no Sato_.

Él les devolvería a sus parientes su hogar primigenio, un lugar que pudieran sentir como propio y no como los había visto a los pocos supervivientes de entre sus hermanos y hermanas de sangre, como extraños perseguidos en tierras inhospitalarias.

* * *

 _El día de la Batalla de las Cinco Aldeas había marcado el inicio de una nueva búsqueda para el Maestro Sennin, una que no respondía a alguna necesidad personal, sino a la súplica de un recuerdo del pasado._

 _Todo había sucedido ese día, en Konoha. El mismo día en que Uchiha Obito había desatado su venganza contra las naciones shinobi, llevando muerte y destrucción a las cinco aldeas mayores. Y mientras él peleaba contra terribles oponentes en el campo yermo que eran las ruinas de Iwagakure, su clon de sombras elemental, su avatar, habiendo ya reducido a Uzumaki Mito (derrotada gracias al sacrificio del gigantesco Gamaken), luchaba contra el líder Akatsuki en lo que sería un inútil intento de frenarlo allí._

 _Fue cuando la batalla estaba pronta a llegar a su fin que la revivida esposa de Shodai Hokage se dirigió al clon de sombras que la custodiaba a la espera de algún equipo de sapos guerreros que la pudiesen sellar para enviarla a la caverna donde terminaban los productos del Edo Tensei capturados por el Ejército Gama:_

 _\- ¿Me escuchas?_

 _\- …_

 _\- Necesito saber si me escuchas, muchacho._

 _\- No debería hablarte, no después de lo que le hiciste a… nuestro amigo._

 _\- Lamento aquello, pero ya no tengo mucho tiempo y necesito un favor._

 _\- ¿Porqué tendría que ayudarte, eh?_

 _\- Por que lo que te diré indirectamente ayudará a tu creador._

 _\- Habla, pero ni siquiera intentes convencerme de soltarte._

 _\- No es eso, tan solo necesito que me toques._

 _\- ¿Estás loca? Sé perfectamente lo que los jutsus Uzumaki pueden hacer, no me arriesgaré a que puedas capturar mi cuerpo._

 _\- Por favor, sabes que eso no es posible en un clon de sombras, no con lo frágiles que resultan._

 _\- Tal vez, tal vez no. No correré ese riesgo._

 _\- No me hagas suplicarte, chiquillo. Por tu madre, a quien quise con todo mi ser, ayúdame._

 _\- Dime qué pretendes hacer._

 _\- No tengo tiempo para explicar todo, por lo que necesito traspasarte esa información directamente. Cuento con que cuando tú desaparezcas lo que te mostraré llegará a ese extraño clon especial, y que luego éste le cuente al verdadero Uzumaki Naruto lo que quiero, lo que necesito que haga por mi. Por favor, no podré descansar en paz si el hijo de Kushina no cumple mi pedido. Al menos debe escuchar mi ruego._

 _\- No puedo prometerte que él te ayude sea lo que sea que quieras mostrarnos._

 _\- Lo hará, en cuanto vea lo que te enseñaré comprenderá la importancia de todo esto y lo hará._

 _\- Está bien. Solo espero no equivocarme contigo._

 _\- Seré cuidadosa. Comprendo que ese clon que te creó está algo limitado y no pretendo sobrecargarlo con información, por lo que solo compartiré contigo lo mínimo necesario para que Naruto pueda hacer lo que yo no pude._

 _\- ¿Qué cosa?_

 _\- Salvarnos._

 _\- ¿De qué? ¿Acaso hay algún enemigo que no conocemos? ¿todavía hay más?_

 _\- No, no es eso. Es solo… el olvido._

 _El rostro entristecido de la joven revivida hizo sentir incómodo al kage bunshin, por lo que éste se resignó al pedido de su prisionera, acercándose a la inmovilizada Mito y, con cuidado, como si temiera alguna sorpresa desagradable, tocó una de las mejillas de la Uzumaki con su índice derecho._

 _Un pequeño brillo en la zona de contacto, que duró apenas un instante, fue suficiente para la transferencia. Asustado por lo que ha visto y sentido, el clon retrocedió rápidamente. A apenas unas decenas de metros se encontraban un equipo de sapos guerreros, los que corrían para terminar el sellado de la revivida y enviarla así a Myobokuzan._

 _El kage bunshin del rubio alza su mano, deteniendo al equipo de captura. El cuerpo de la Uzumaki revivida comienza a brillar, como si el Edo Tensei estuviese próximo a terminar. La pelirroja sonríe con calma, mientras su rostro lozano desaparece, dejando a la vista uno avejentado, como si fuese una anciana, con su cabello gastado como si estuviese falto de vitalidad: el verdadero rostro de la difunta esposa de Shodai Hokage._

 _Con los sapos guerreros como testigos, y con el Avatar del Maestro Sennin combatiendo con apoyo de Gamatsu al líder de Akatsuki a distancia segura, el clon de sombras escucha las palabras finales de la kunoichi Uzumaki: "Agradécele a tu creador en mi nombre. Me ha dado una esperanza que no creí poder alcanzar después de muerta. Me voy sabiendo que el legado de mis ancestros no se ha perdido del todo y que gracias a su fuerza aún hay alguien que puede hacer lo que yo no pude. Sé que él rescatará a los nuestros y podrá reunirlos nuevamente bajo su protección. Los Uzumaki del País del Remolino renacerán en sus hijos y nuestro nombre no será olvidado. Lamento haber causado la muerte de su compañero; espero que me perdone por ello y que esa tragedia no le haga ignorar la última voluntad de esta anciana. Dile… dile… gracias"._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Era la noche del día de la Batalla de las Cinco Aldeas. Hace ya un rato que había terminado la reunión de coordinación del Ejército Gama en preparación para el enfrentamiento que tendría lugar en cinco días más en el País de los Ríos, la que terminaría siendo el final de la guerra._

 _Mientras estaba conectado a sus clones de sombras elementales para recargarlos de su chakra y luego almacenados para usarlos en el entrenamiento que seguramente tendría lugar cuando Neji cumpliera su pedido, su avatar en Konoha (quien tenía dentro de su mente los recuerdos de su propio Kage Bunshin y, con ellos, las memorias transferidas por la esposa de Shodai Hokage) aprovechó la conexión de ambos para transferir al Naruto real toda la información relativa al pedido de la Uzumaki._

 _El proceso fue lento, ya que el propio avatar no podía replicar el complejo jutsu de transferencia de memoria usado por Mito-sama, no sin destruirse a si mismo, por lo que el par de horas que estuvieron allí, ocupados en su recarga, sirvieron para poder hacer partícipe al Maestro Sennin de todo aquello: los recuerdos, los deseos y el conocimiento de la legendaria kunoichi del clan del remolino._

 _Naruto pudo comprender la importancia de la petición de Mito-sama y lo que aquello significaría para si mismo._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Cuando las mentes de Naruto y Nagato se conectaron, en medio del proceso del rubio para liberar la mente del antiguo líder de Akatsuki del control del falso Madara, el muchacho de Konoha aprovechó la oportunidad para preguntar al pelirrojo lo que recordaba de su propia infancia y de sus padres. Extrañado, el compañero de Konan y Yahiko le comentó al chico lo poco que recordaba de esa época, así como de lo que sabía de la identidad de sus padres. Naruto le agradeció su información con la revelación de lo que sería su próxima misión si es que sobrevivía a esa pelea:_

" _Mito-sama me ha pedido que busque alrededor del mundo a los supervivientes de nuestro clan. Ambos, tú y yo, somos Uzumaki; nuestros antepasados habitaron en una isla cercana al País de las Olas, en una aldea shinobi que fue destruida en la época de la Segunda Gran Guerra Ninja. Mi madre, tus padres y quizás tú mismo naciste allí. Cuando fue destruida muchos de sus naturales escaparon hacia otros países; ellos y sus descendientes deben pasar sus días escondidos de sus enemigos, temiendo por sus vidas, seguramente tras nombres y rostros falsos. Yo me encargaré de reunirlos nuevamente y, bajo mi protección, los llevaré de regreso a nuestro hogar._

 _No permitiré que el clan de nuestros padres se extinga."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _\- ¿Y quieres hacer todo eso? ¿Siquiera vale la pena?_

 _\- Creo que si. O al menos eso quiero pensar: en cierta manera me comprometí a hacerlo._

 _\- Con dos muertos… no es como que puedan venir a reclamarte nada si es que te desentiendes de todo eso._

 _\- Lo sé, Karin-chan. Pero no lo hago solo por ellos, sino que por mi mismo. Nunca tuve nada realmente mío, un lugar al que pertenecer. Mi vínculo con Konoha era principalmente por que nací y viví allí, pero no tenía familia que me hiciera sentir que estaba relacionado con algún lugar más allá de simplemente… existir._

 _\- Creo que lo comprendo, Naruto. Es solo que…_

 _\- ¿Acaso tienes algo mejor que hacer?_

 _\- No es eso, es solo que… me parece demasiado trabajo, y sinceramente tuve suficiente con Sasuke-kun y sus misiones interminables. Y estoy cansada de ser del equipo que siempre fracasa._

 _\- No fracasaremos. Tengo todo lo que necesito._

 _\- No tienes nada, Naruto._

 _\- Tengo unos pocos nombres, la buena voluntad de los kages para que me den la información que necesito, y mi senjutsu._

 _\- ¿Tu senjutsu?_

 _\- Poseo en mi memoria cuatro firmas de chakra de Uzumaki puros: tú, mi madre, Mito-sama y Nagato-san. Con eso puedo determinar el perfil de chakra del clan e identificar con precisión a sus descendientes, puros o mestizos. También poseo la fuerza, la habilidad y el tiempo para esta tarea, y un pequeño pergamino que Mito-sama legó a sus descendientes protegido con un sello de sangre en donde tiene la información de los supervivientes Uzumaki que pudo reunir antes de su muerte: no comenzaremos desde cero._

 _\- Y tienes las ganas, por lo visto._

 _\- También eso. Y a ti._

 _\- ¿Yo?_

 _\- Sinceramente necesito una compañera a mi lado, una que entienda lo que hay detrás de esta tarea._

 _\- No creas que te apoyaré ciegamente._

 _\- No necesito eso, sino todo lo contrario: alguien que me ayude a centrarme, y que incluso me critique cuando no haga algo bien o me pase de revoluciones._

 _\- O sea… ¿pretendes que me transforme en tu consejera?_

 _\- Si lo quieres ver así. Aunque más bien te quiero de amiga; digo, si ya de entrada somos familia…_

 _\- ¡QUE NO SOMOS FAMILIA, NARUTO-BAKA!_

 _El grito, dado con fuerza destemplada, hizo caer de espaldas al Maestro Sennin, quien solo pudo ver como Karin le daba la espalda, mientras bufaba molesta. Y es que él era incapaz de ver qué tenía de malo el tenerlo a él como familia._

 _Pero nada más. La chica pelirroja no hizo nada que pudiera interpretarse como una negativa a ayudarle, por lo que podía tomarlo como un sí (dado de mala gana, pero un sí a fin de cuentas). Con eso ya tenía todo lo que podía necesitar para su nueva empresa._

* * *

Los hermanos, supuestamente de diecisiete (él) y quince años (ella), vivían solos desde que su padre había muerto durante la última guerra shinobi, que como soldado alistado en las tropas shinobi de Kumo había caído durante la primera batalla en el País de los Ríos junto a los otros miles aplastados allí por el gigantesco ejército de Akatsuki. La madre de ambos había fallecido hace ya unos diez años.

La muerte de su padre había obligado a los chicos a viajar luego del fin de la guerra de regreso al antiguo campo que había sido la propiedad familiar luego de la huida de sus progenitores de Konoha (donde decenas de familias Uzumaki vivían para la época de la caída de Uzu, confiadas en la existencia del pacto de protección entre ambas aldeas y para quienes el incumplimiento del mismo de parte de la Hoja los había impulsado a escapar de donde se les conocía por temor a ser cazados y con la certeza de que los shinobi del País del Fuego no les ofrecerían protección).

Los jóvenes, se decía, habían nacido en la Hierba. La familia había cambiado su nombre y parecía que ocultaban sus rasgos físicos por medios físicos, seguramente tiñendo sus cabellos para pasar por extraños y que no los asociasen con la gente del remolino.

Ahora los dos hermanos solo sobrevivían allí e incapaces de buscar otro destino hasta que fuesen adultos y decidieran lo que harían de sus vidas vivían lejos de todos: el hermano mayor, Kiota, cultivaba su campo para tener lo suficiente para comer, vestir y pagar los impuestos al daimio; la hermana menor, Minako, cuidaba la casa y los animales.

Según todos los hermanos no tenían más educación que la que habían logrado mientras vivieron en el País del Rayo al cuidado de su padre y aunque vivían pobremente se sentían seguros en ese lugar. Sus planes, que los mismos chicos habían divulgado entre sus vecinos, eran esperar a que Minako tuviese veinte y viajar al País de los Campos de Arroz a establecerse, el lugar más seguro y de mayor desarrollo después de la guerra; contaban con que allí podrían hallar colocación y un futuro. Naruto pensó que lo que los aldeanos le contaban de los planes futuros de los chicos tenía bastante sentido: La fama del Mizukage y las medidas que había adoptado para transformar dicho país en un santuario para todos los perseguidos, políticas seguidas y fomentadas por el Takage, seguramente les hacía pensar que en aquella tierra podrían encontrar la paz y seguridad tan deseada por ambos.

Eso era lo que el rubio había averiguado de los jóvenes Uzumaki. Demasiado a decir verdad, sobre todo considerando que ambos vivían bastante alejados del poblado principal. El Maestro Sennin no pudo evitar pensar lo terrorífico que era el interés que despertaba esa familia de dos en la vecindad.

.

.

.

Los jóvenes habitantes de esa sencilla casa no se esperaban un visitante; realmente nadie llegaba hasta allí. Eso, sumado al aspecto maltratado del viajero les hizo verle con algo de desconfianza, lo que cambio cuando pudieron percatarse gracias a sus sentidos de quien se trataba.

Naruto no esperaba descubrir que los chicos lucían sus cabellos rojizos naturales. Por lo visto las noticias de los aldeanos de Kusagakure no eran precisamente frescas y la seguridad que los chicos sentían al vivir tan lejos de todo les permitía estar sin esas precauciones respecto de su aspecto.

La chica fue quien lo recibió: su largo y liso cabello rojizo era bastante vistoso. De contextura delgada, se veía acorde a su edad.

Su primera sorpresa fue descubrir que en realidad la chica tenía veinte años y su "hermano" veinticinco. Ese seguramente era el efecto de la energía natural en el cuerpo Uzumaki, que provocaba un leve retraso en el proceso de envejecimiento y que les significaba a los miembros del clan del remolino esa longevidad por la que se les conocía. Un Uzumaki aparentemente podía llegar a los noventa años en condiciones óptimas, y vivir hasta los ciento cincuenta años con una vejez con pocos efectos físicos nocivos; claro, ni Mito-sama, ni su madre Kushina (desgastadas por llevar al Kyubi en ellas) ni Karin (drenada hasta la saciedad por sus anteriores amos -Sasuke incluido-) habían mostrado dicha juventud extendida e inusual larga vida. Y Naruto, siendo mestizo, tampoco la habría evidenciado (por más que todos le dijeran que se veía más joven de lo que se suponía).

Y desde allí fue ver como se desmoronaba cada una de las ideas del vecindario: los jóvenes no eran hermanos, sino pareja. El joven Kyota había sido acogido por los padres de la joven, habiendo sido el único superviviente de su familia (que antes de su tragedia habían vivido en la frontera del Fuego con la Lluvia) y hecho pasar como su hijo. Con el tiempo transcurrido desde que se dio esa situación ambos jóvenes estaban conscientes de que deberían mudarse en algún momento para poder llevar más adelante su relación (la idea de que los viesen como una pareja incestuosa no era nada grato para ninguno de los dos), pero el mismo hecho del pasado de su gente y su propio aspecto personal los retenía allí: aun después de tantos años siempre existía el peligro de ser buscados producto de la fama de sus ancestros y el verse como adolescentes los volvía más vulnerables. La pareja contaba con que una vez se viesen de unos veinte años podrían viajar con seguridad, contando que su misma madurez mantuviera alejados a los extraños.

Esa era una actitud que Naruto había visto en la mayoría de los Uzumaki que había tratado: la idea de no parecer vulnerables. Esa sensación de indefensión común en ellos, aumentada por el hecho de que los supervivientes, todos hijos o nietos de quienes vivían fuera de la Aldea a la época de su destrucción, no tenían el conocimiento de las artes de combate y fuinjutsu propio del clan más allá de lo básico (ya que esos mismos elementos permanecían dentro de Uzushiogakure, siendo los más pacíficos los que tendían a buscar fortuna fuera de la aldea shinobi y logrado sobrevivir a la hora final de su isla gracias a ello).

El saber todo eso de los jóvenes le a Naruto creer que se mostrarían abiertos a la idea de regresar a su tierra ancestral; mal que mal, lo que les ofrecía el rubio era muy parecido a lo que parecían aspirar para ellos mismos, y la nueva Uzu sería todo aquellos que los chicos podrían desear para poder formar una familia.

Se equivocó.

Allí, mientras compartían una taza de té negro y galletas la pareja pelirroja negó con la cabeza. Mientras la joven veía hacia afuera, el joven le explicó al rubio que ambos habían podido hacerse a la idea de su identidad antes de que se acercara a su cabaña gracias a sus habilidades sensoriales.

Los supuestos hermanos mantenían contacto con un par de amigos Uzumaki en otros países, parientes del joven Kyota, quienes ya habían sido visitados por el famoso Maestro Sennin, por lo que habían podido conversar aquello y decidir. Fue por eso que habían decidido recibirlo con sus verdaderos rostros, sin el fuinjutsu de camuflaje que utilizaban con los extraños.

Naruto escuchó las razones de la pareja.

\- Usted no puede comprender -le dijo Kyota- lo que fue esa época para todos nosotros, la certeza de saber lo que hacían con los pocos de nosotros a quienes la tragedia de nuestra gente encontró fuera. De ser respetados y temidos por todos nos volvimos presas de caza. Algunos sobrevivimos, pero nos afectó tanto que aún sentimos miedo.

\- Lo siento, pero algo de eso también lo sufrí.

\- (la chica le dice al rubio) Pero no fue igual. Todos conocen la historia del Densetsu no Sennin, de como padeció el desprecio allí donde vivía y logró superarlo. Pero para nosotros esa posibilidad no existía: nosotros ni siquiera contábamos con el miedo para protegernos, sino que parecía que nuestras vidas e integridad estaban a disposición de quien sea que tuviese el deseo de abusar de nosotros. Usted tenía esa cosa dentro suyo y era valioso para su aldea; nosotros no tuvimos ni siquiera eso.

\- (el chico agrega) No valíamos nada para nadie, excepto para aquellos que deseaban usar nuestros cuerpos: no sabe lo que hacían con los que capturaban. Usted nos dice que buena parte de los que sobrevivieron a la caída de Uzu ahora están muertos; ¿y no ha pensado cómo murieron, si se supone que el ser Uzumaki nos da vidas largas? ¿cómo puede ser que habiendo pasado menos de cuarenta años desde que nuestra aldea fue destruida prácticamente no quedan integrantes de nuestro clan que estuviesen vivos en esa época? La lista que tiene son solo una parte de quienes vivían fuera de nuestra isla, y los que permanecemos somos los hijos de los pocos que lograron librarse de la esclavitud o la muerte.

Minako sujeta la taza de su té, observándola: _"_ _L_ _o que nos ofrece es como ir y colocarnos una diana en el pecho, decirles a todos que estamos allí, disponibles para quien desee disponer de nosotros. Y será peor, mucho peor: nuestro legado es una leyenda, una que ha crecido tanto que_ _la_ _codicia los llevará_ _siempre_ _tras de nuestros pasos";_ el chico toma la muñeca de su pareja, evidenciando su preocupación: _"Si se sabe que el heredero de Rikudo Sennin es en realidad uno de nosotros y que todavía quedamos algunos_ _más_ _pagaremos por eso:_ _todos creerán que su poder se debe a su sangre y si no pueden tenerlo a usted nos buscarán a nosotros_ _. Y aunque usted o sus amigos puedan protegernos, llegará el día en que morirá y nosotros o nuestros hijos ser_ _emos_ _cazados. No, lo mejor es dejar nuestro nombre en el pasado y crearnos nuevos nombres y nuevos legados, uno que no atraiga la codicia de otros"._

Naruto apartó su mirada, viendo hacia afuera por una ventana cercana. Había escuchado las mismas palabras, el mismo miedo, demasiadas veces. Incluso aquellos que habían aceptado su invitación sentían lo mismo y habían accedido a ser parte de su proyecto porque querían vivir lo que quedaba de sus vidas bajo la protección del poderoso Densetsu no Sennin, no porque realmente quisiesen regresar al lugar donde su clan había perecido.

Resignado, decide mostrar un rostro calmado y sereno, a fin de no atormentar a los jóvenes con algo que parezca un reproche: _"Entiendo. No insistiré más; solo quiero que sepan que el proyecto se realizará y habrá una casita con su nombre allí, en la nueva aldea Uzumaki. Además quiero que sepan que si realmente creyera que los pongo en peligro no haría nada de esto, pero sé que lo que yo y mis amigos estamos haciendo en todo el mundo hará que las cosas sean diferentes y que sucesos como los que llevaron a la destrucción a Uzushiogakure no se repetirán"._

El rubio agradece el té y las galletas, mientras realiza un par de sellos de manos para llamar un sapo azul marino, de poco más de veinte centímetros de altura: uno de los subordinados de Gamatsu, de la guardia del Gran Sapo Sabio, quien se aparece armado de un _sai_ de tres puntas y lleva una bolsa en sus manos. Naruto agradece el paquete, mientras le ordena al pequeño, en presencia de los dos jóvenes, que esa casa y sus habitantes sean incluidos en las rondas de patrullaje de su grupo de combate personal, a fin de mantenerlos a salvo.

La chica recibe lo que ha traído el sapo, que ya ha desaparecido, de manos del rubio: dinero, una cantidad considerable. Naruto, viendo la confusión de los jóvenes, les explica: _"Considérenlo un regalo. Supongo que con lo del bebé por llegar no pretenderán permanecer aquí. Confío en que eso es suficiente para adelantar su viaje a Tagakure: sus vecinos me contaron de sus planes"._

La pareja se mira confundida al rubio y entre ellos. Naruto, comprendiendo aquello, les pregunta: _"¿No lo sabían? Veo que mi byakugan es mejor que su Kagura Shingen… o quizás es solo la costumbre. Lo siento, no quise ser indiscreto, pero ese segundo chakra me intrigó demasiado, Minako-san"._

Sin nada más que decir Naruto les desea fortuna y se retira de la cabaña, dejando a los noveles padres solos, mientras pide en su corazón por la seguridad de todos ellos.

Cuando ha caminado ya diez minutos Kiota le alcanza a toda carrera. Lleva con el tres pergaminos, los que entrega al rubio: _"Estos son todo el legado de nuestros padres. Lamentamos no poder acceder a su petición, pero queremos aportar estos recuerdos como reconocimiento a su generosidad, Maestro Sennin"._

Naruto los recibe, revisándolos con cuidado. Decide conservar dos y devolver el último:

\- Ese no lo necesito. Es un pergamino de iniciación de fuinjutsu Uzumaki estándar y tengo ya el que fue de mi madre. Conservaré los otros dos, pero antes necesitan saber que estos valen mucho más que aquello que les regalé.

\- Tal vez, pero aunque así fuera nunca podríamos obtener nada de ellos, no cuando el poseerlos nos asociaría inevitablemente con nuestro verdadero clan. Es mejor que estén en su poder.

\- Gracias, los cuidaré. Podrán recuperarlos si los desean en unos días, cuando logre hacerlos copiar. Pueden pedírselo a cualquiera de los sapos que pasen a echarles un ojo o visitar la villa Uzumaki cuando esté en marcha. Para ese entonces seguramente su hijo ya habrá nacido y sería agradable verles nuevamente.

\- Quizás lo hagamos.

Naruto se queda esperando a que el joven se marche para seguir su camino, pero éste hace que le siga al extremo norte de su campo. Cuando llegan allí Kyota le enseña el motivo de permanecer allí trabajando.

El rubio ve una tumba sencilla, cubierta de flores silvestres: _"Esta es la madre de mi compañera. Cuando su padre murió y no pudimos recuperar sus restos nos sentimos responsables por haberla dejado a ella aquí, sola. Fue por eso que regresamos desde el País de los Rayos: no queríamos perderla a ella también. Estábamos ahorrando para poder pagar el rescate de esta propiedad y que quedara a perpetuidad para nosotros. Así podríamos marcharnos de aquí con la seguridad de que en el futuro nuestros hijos pudieran regresar y encontrar esta tumba y lo que representa._ _Para nosotros este campo es nuestra tierra ancestral, e incluso así nos vemos en la necesidad de marcharnos para encontrar nuestro futuro. Con lo que nos ha dado podremos adelantar esos planes y ese hijo que usted dice está en el vientre de Minako podrá nacer seguro y a salvo"._

El rubio siente la necesidad de rezar por el alma de la difunta, gesto acompañado por el pelirrojo. Cuando terminan Kyota le promete que algún día le devolverá lo que le ha dado, pero Naruto se niega a aquello:

\- ¡No hay necesidad, para mi no fue nada, dattebayo!

\- Pero…

\- Sé que me veo raro, pero no es que sean mis ahorros ni nada parecido. Si quieres agradecer a alguien por ese dinero, te sugiero que cuezas un pan de arroz con insectos, muchos insectos, y se lo regales a los sapos que aparezcan por aquí.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- A ellos debo mi escasa fortuna.

\- Pero incluso si fuera así, son sus regalos y nosotros no-

\- (interrumpiendo) Regalos, lo que diría regalos… pues no. Es más bien lo que desechan.

\- No entiendo.

Naruto comienza a caminar de regreso a la cabaña, mientras le explica al joven: _"Hay unos sapos ermitaños enormes, realmente grandes, que viven en unas montañas desérticas y que se alimentan del sol y la lluvia. De tanto en tanto arrancan bocados de los cerros donde habitan para consumir sal y otras sustancias de la tierra, y vomitan todo aquello que no pueden consumir. Resulta que de allí los sapos que trabajan el metal sacan el hierro y otros minerales para sus forjas, y un día visitándolos me fijé que desechaban una escoria que no podían usar… y resultaron ser diamantes._

 _Claro, los sapos no tienen los mismos conceptos de nosotros de lo que es valioso, y así mientras que aman las perlas y hacen viajes de miles de kilómetros para conseguir las más grandes y coloridas, no aprecian para nada las piedras preciosas y las terminaban amontonando como basura. Pues bien, yo tomo esa basura, hago que_ _unos_ _sapos joyeros las pulan y corten y las vendo por intermedio de los kages. No muchas a la vez, solo lo necesario para cubrir mis gastos y los de la futura aldea Uzumaki. Y cuando estoy corto de fondos voy donde esos sapos gigantes y les pido que se alimenten de los cerros donde considero que pueda haber diamantes"._

Kyota le comenta al rubio que seguramente debe ser un hombre rico, pero Naruto se ríe: _"Entre mis gastos, los donativos que hago y la comisión que me cobran los kages para sus aldeas… resulta que… digamos que estas ropas que llevo no son un disfraz. Pero no me quejo, y mientras tenga un plato de comida y un lugar donde dormir… claro, algún día tendré una familia y allí estaré en problemas, pero siempre puedo reservarme una casa en la futura villa Uzumaki, jeje"._

Cuando ambos jóvenes llegaron a la vista de la cabaña Naruto levantó su mano, despidiéndose de la joven pelirroja que esperaba a la puerta el regreso de su pareja.

Mientras Kyota avanza de regreso a su hogar, el Maestro Sennin le grita a modo de despedida: _"¡Si llegan a celebrar un matrimonio tienen que mandarme a avisar, y les prometo llegar acompañado y con un regalo bonito! ¡_ _Y u_ _n coro de sapos, que cantan como no se imaginan! ¡Y_ _también_ _una torta, que soy muy bueno preparando dulces, dattebayo!"_

Ese último comentario hizo que Kyota se girara extrañado, pero no pudo ver nada.

El Maestro Sennin había simplemente desaparecido.

.

.

.

El retorno a su campamento fue particularmente penoso para Naruto.

Fueron casi cuatro kilómetros, los que en circunstancias normales habría salvado en menos de diez minutos, pero que ahora había elegido caminar mientras pensaba en todo lo sucedido.

Un nuevo fracaso. Y Karin seguramente le repetiría nuevamente que su proyecto era absurdo y no tenía miedo continuar, que lo mejor era usar los fondos que estaba invirtiendo en levantar la aldea en mejorar el pasar de sus parientes Uzumaki, dejarlos seguir con sus vidas allí donde la habían logrado hacer, y que con lo que había logrado salvar creara algún tipo de museo o biblioteca que mantuviese vivo el recuerdo de Uzu en Konoha o donde quisiera hacerlo, y que si quería recrear su clan lo mejor era que él se pusiera en faena y comenzara a echar hijos al mundo (y la chica riéndose con su cara de incomodidad ante esas sugestivas palabras).

El Maestro Sennin no era tonto, y entendía todo lo que había detrás de las palabras de su amiga, pero había tanto detrás de ese proyecto como para rendirse. Mientras quedasen otros Uzumaki a los que encontrar debía seguir: quien sabía si, en alguno de ellos, estaban las respuestas que buscaba.

Ya era media tarde cuando llegó al lugar donde había dejado a Uzumaki Karin. La chica había levantado sus tiendas y recogido todo en sus respectivos pergaminos de almacenaje, y tan solo estaba allí, de pie junto a un frondoso árbol, protegida del sol y el calor de esa hora.

La cara de su compañera de viaje evidenciaba la molestia que sentía con él por hacerla ir a ese lugar. Pero dicha molestia desapareció, mutando por un rostro mucho más gentil, acompañado por una sonrisa compasiva de parte de la pelirroja. Naruto se detuvo a unos veinte metros de la chica: era evidente que ella podía ver el fracaso en su rostro:

\- ¿No me dirás que tenías razón?

\- ¿Para qué? Es como si le hablara a una piedra.

\- Pendón por ser tan cabezotas.

\- No tienes remedio Naruto, ¿adonde iremos ahora?

\- Necesito regresar a Myobokuzan.

\- ¿De nuevo te quedaste sin fondos? Debes ser más cuidadoso, esos diamantes pueden agotarse en cualquier momento y dudo que pongas a los sapos a minar todas esas montañas. Iwagama-san no permitirá que perturbes su tranquilidad.

\- No te preocupes. Hay una reserva suficiente para lo que queda por hacer. Además, fue por un buen propósito.

La joven se aproxima a su amigo. Sobre su chaqueta lavanda eterna lleva un sencillo chaleco táctico abierto, de color negro, que a su espalda lleva el símbolo del clan Uzumaki en azul y negro. En el lugar donde sus medias negras llegan a la mitad de su muslo lleva, a ambos lados, estuches de armas con agujas senbon (que usa para medicina); a su cintura una bandolera blanca con papel y tinta para su fuinjutsu, y a su espalda, justo sobre una falda corta negro ajustada, una cuchilla enfundada de acero negro de sapos.

La joven se detiene a medio metro del rubio, ajustando sus lentes mientras lo revisa de cerca: _"Te ves asqueroso, Naruto. Y hueles a galletas; ¿me trajiste alguna?"_ , el aludido niega con cara de arrepentimiento: _"Me las dieron en donde vivían esos dos que fui a buscar. No se me ocurrió pedirles algunas para ti; gomen"._

Karin se da vuelta, fingiéndose ofendida: _"Ya veré como me compensarás, baka"._ Acto seguido realiza los sellos necesarios para llamar a uno de los sapos: es Gamakishi quien se aparece, con su colosal porte y una camisa rosada. El anfibio gigante mira a la pareja mientras pregunta qué quieren, a lo que es la chica quien responde: _"Transporte para dos a Myobokuzan"._

El sapo mira atrás de la chica, viendo cómo su invocador principal asiente, por lo que desaparece al momento. A los cinco segundos ambos jóvenes se esfuman en una nube de humo, rumbo a la tierra sagrada de los sapos.

* * *

El Monte Myoboku, tan agradable y acogedor como siempre.

Para Karin era un lugar especial: el primer lugar del mundo donde se sintió realmente aceptada. Claro, Naruto le decía que para él era similar, pero ella entendía que en realidad no era así, y que a pesar de todo lo que sufrió su compañero de viaje de niño Konoha seguía siendo un lugar especial, más allá de las personas que habitaban en él.

En cambio ella, que pasó de un infierno a otro, y para quien el único período medianamente tranquilo en su vida habían sido esos meses viviendo en la misma Konoha como una extranjera, era capaz de ver lo valiosa que resultaba para desarraigados como ella y el rubio el contar con un lugar tan acogedor como la tierra sagrada de los sapos.

Entre los sapos todo eran rostros amistosos para la chica. Incluso respecto de quienes trataban a Naruto con más rigidez (como Gamabunta, Gamatsu o Fukasaku) el trato hacia la pelirroja era cordial, demasiado cordial. Claro, tiempo después supo que la culpa de todo eso la tenía Jiraiya de los Sannin, el padrino de su amigo y anterior Maestro Sennin, quien le había enseñado a los sapos (la mayoría de los cuales no tenía como cruzarse con alguna de ellas) su propio concepto sobre las mujeres y la forma de tratarlas, que en él era más que nada coquetería pero que los anfibios tradujeron como una cordialidad casi servil.

Y a la chica Uzumaki le gustaba verse mimada por todos esos machos de piel húmeda y panzas regordetas. Para las hembras Karin era una compañera más, excepto para su maestra Shima, la esposa de Fukasaku, quien había tomado como propósito enseñarle el senjutsu con fines curativos, para lo cual la chica parecía tener talento natural.

Para Naruto también era bastante agradable todo aquello. Al rubio le gustaba ver el cambio que operaba en la actitud de la pelirroja cuando se aparecían en Myobokuzan, el cómo el rostro serio y amargado que Karin parecía llevar por necesidad estando entre otras personas, y que mutaba por una actitud demasiado pensativa cuando estaban solos, era reemplazado por una sonrisa que no solo era permanente, sino que fluía con naturalidad de la joven, una actitud feliz que inevitablemente le recordaba a dos mujeres.

La primera: su madre, Uzumaki Kushina, como si esa actitud fuese natural a las féminas de su clan. La segunda: Hinata-chan, el como la recordaba de sus pocos momentos alegres cuando compartía con su copia mental antes de que la apertura del sello de Kurama le obligara a partir. Una sonrisa tonta, sencilla pero tan intensa que era imposible no quedarse mirándola, el tipo de gestos que te hacen fijarte en una persona y enamorarte de ella.

Naruto no era tonto, y comprendía lo que parecía suceder en su cabeza en las últimas semanas. Y es que Uzumaki Karin había tenido un efecto inesperado en su ser, uno que aceptaba como natural pero que no por eso le era menos incómodo. Un sentimiento que a Kurama parecía no molestarle: al zorro le agradaba la pelirroja (muchísimo menos que su difunta amiga peliazul, pero el que no la viera con odio o recelo ya era algo impresionante, siendo que todo en la pelirroja debería evocarle el recuerdo de su anterior carcelera).

En contra de lo que había creído la madurez le había pegado donde no se lo esperaba, y esas sensaciones que creyó que se habían dormido luego de ser liberadas con Konan-sensei parecían seguir allí, como si el trauma de la muerte de su amiga y maestra no hubiese sido suficiente para callarlos. Y Karin-chan era hermosa… muy hermosa… demasiado… y sexy, como ninguna otra mujer que hubiese conocido antes (salvo por Yamanaka Ino, pero la rubia tenía un carácter que le quitaba mucho de su encanto).

Pero al menos podía dominarse para no incomodar a su protegida y no dejarse llevar por lo que veía. Aunque sinceramente no comprendía como el teme había podido negarse durante tanto tiempo a la pelirroja… quizás la mitad del mundo tenía razón y Sasuke si jugaba para el otro equipo (lo que para Naruto significaría tener que ser más cuidadoso cuando lo tratara nuevamente, no fuese que ese pervertido se le tirara encima ahora que había alcanzado el pináculo de su propia belleza).

El rubio volvió a la realidad al notar como Karin le llamaba la atención: ella quería aprovechar de ir a las aguas termales mientras él iba a proveerse de diamantes con los gigantescos sapos ermitaños. Con lo lejos que estaba el paraje donde vivía Iwagama y sus compañeros gigantes el rubio no regresaría antes de un par de horas, lo que le permitiría a la pelirroja un buen rato de relajación. Eran apenas las cuatro y prefería ir a los baños para estar presentable antes de visitar al Gran Sapo Sabio, como lo hacían cada vez que pasaban por allí, lo que Naruto seguramente querría hacer antes del anochecer.

.

.

.

Uzumaki Karin estaba desnuda, flotando sobre las sulfurosas aguas de la gigantesca piscina termal de los sapos. La abuela Shima le observaba desde la orilla, en donde lavaba su arrugada piel con la ayuda de la vigilante de esa sección de las termas antes de entrar a remojarse en el agua caliente. Más adentro, la gigantesca Gamaren se encontraba hundida hasta los ojos, aprovechando la parte más profunda de la piscina mientras se distraía generando pequeñas olas sobre la superficie y viendo como la pelirroja compañera de viaje del Maestro Sennin simplemente se dejaba llevar por las aguas.

Una vez limpia, la esposa de Fukasaku se lanzó al agua dando un potente salto, cayendo sobre sus patas y hundiéndose bajo la superficie, en donde permaneció nadando casi cinco minutos antes de ascender, moviéndose junto a la flotante Karin y trepándose sobre su abdomen para permanecer allí sentada, contemplando el rostro de la mujer, que tenía los ojos cerrados y una pequeña toalla húmeda en su frente.

La joven no protestó por el gesto de su maestra. Seguramente la anciana quería conversar con ella y el peso de la pequeña sapa no era realmente incómodo.

Shima, antes de decir nada, le hizo una seña a Gamaren, quien se sumergió en las aguas para luego salir de allí, con su cabeza humedecida, saliendo de la piscina y llevándose con ella a la vigilante para así darle privacidad a la anciana y a su discípula.

Karin, siempre con su ojos cerrados y flotando sobre el agua caliente, habló:

\- ¿Porqué esas dos tuvieron que irse, maestra?

\- No lo sé. Tendrían que hacer.

\- No necesita engañarme, sé que usted les hizo salir.

\- ¿Cómo?

\- Mi habilidad sensorial ha mejorado mucho gracias a su entrenamiento, abuela. Con usted tan cerca de mi puedo incluso percibir como hizo esas señas con sus patas.

\- ¿Qué me delató? ¿Fue mi movimiento?

\- Chakra. Con usted tan cerca puedo ver en mi cabeza todo su cuerpo y su sistema de chakra, incluso sin mis ojos, y he aprendido a reconocer qué significa cuando ese chakra se mueve dentro suyo.

\- Eso no es solo habilidad, pequeña. Tu memoria debe ser excelente.

\- No realmente, pero he aprendido a memorizar los sistemas de chakra de quienes me importan: quien sabe si algún día deberé curarlos y no siempre contaré con la ayuda de Naruto para que me diga donde actuar: no puedo depender de su byakugan para hacer mi trabajo.

\- Y aparte del mío…

\- Me sé los de su esposo, el equipo de sapos de Naruto, el del Gran Sapo Sabio y el de Kenshiro-san, pero el de ese último es porque lo he tenido que tratar muchas veces.

\- ¿Y el de Naruto?

\- Conozco cada milímetro de su cuerpo, cada pequeño punto de chakra en él. Incluso puedo distinguir cual chakra es suyo y cual del zorro aunque estén mezclados. Usted sabe: cuando estamos lejos solo puedo practicar con él y… pues que terminé sabiéndolo todo de ese tonto.

\- Pero no es solo eso, ¿verdad?

Karin decidió pararse sobre el agua para de inmediato sumergirse con el cuidado suficiente para que la anciana sapa pudiera moverse y no hundirse con ella. Shima quedó encima de la piscina, nadando por sobre la misma a la espera de que la pelirroja regresara a la superficie, pero al sentir como la joven se quedaba al fondo comprendió que tardaría en regresar.

Casi veinte minutos estuvo Karin al fondo. Cuando finalmente estaba llegando al límite de su resistencia y entendiendo que no lograría zafarse del interrogatorio de la sapa de pelo morado decidió regresar con ella. La anciana, notando como su alumna subía de regreso, se movió a la orilla de la piscina.

Cuando la pelirroja le alcanzó, sentándose en el borde de piedras de la orilla, la sapa le habló:

\- Impresionante, pequeña: realmente ese cuerpo que posees es especial. Si Naru-chan tuviese tus dones le habría sido mucho más fácil su pelea contra el tal Madara.

\- Los Uzumaki siempre fueron especiales. Es solo… que ser especial no te evita los problemas. Incluso más, diría que los atrae.

\- Entonces es claro que ese mocoso rubio es uno de ustedes, aunque no tenga todos los beneficios de aquello.

\- Si, beneficios.

La chica se puso a mirar su seno derecho, donde aún se veían unas pocas marcas de mordidas. Pasó sus dedos sobre ellas mientras pensaba en todas las cosas horribles que esos dientes representaban y de las cuales solo esas quedaban…

\- Naru-chan ha hecho un trabajo excelente contigo, pequeña.

\- Si, así es.

\- Una niña hermosa como tú no merecía tener que avergonzarse de su cuerpo por algo así.

\- No entiendo porqué me dice hermosa, abuela. No tiene cómo saber si soy mejor o peor que otras humanas por mi aspecto.

\- Es lo que Naru-chan dice, y confío plenamente en su juicio.

\- ¿En serio?

\- Tú sabes perfectamente lo que piensa de ti, Karin-chan.

\- Pues no lo parece. No importa lo que salga de sus labios, sus ojos…

\- El Maestro Sennin vive atormentado por su pasado y debes entender que no hará nada por si mismo, no cuando piensa que su cercanía puede lastimarte.

\- Eso lo sé, si me hace entrenar día y noche. Dice que puedo llegar a ser fuerte, muy fuerte, y que si voy a estar al frente de la futura villa Uzumaki debo ser capaz de defenderme y defendernos a todos sin necesitar de él.

\- Y eso te molesta…

\- ¡Claro, es como si me dijera que ya ha decidido que se separará de mi! Y siento que si hago lo que dice, si me vuelvo fuerte lo único que lograré es que llegue el día en que él… me diga… que ya no necesita cuidarme. Y se irá…

La joven aprieta sus labios, acongojada. La anciana toca su muslo con sus manos de sapo, dándole pequeños golpecitos y provocando una sonrisa melancólica de la pelirroja:

\- No sé que hacer. Con Sasuke todo era más simple; sin importar mis sentimientos sabía que había algo en su corazón, unas sombras tan grandes que parecían impedirle abrirse a otros, y solo insistí con él creyendo que algún día, a punta de esfuerzos, podría hallar un pequeño agujero por donde colarme y tocar su alma. Quería… necesitaba amarlo y que me amara; me sentía rara, y sucia, y pensé que si me entregaba a él, a alguien tan manchado como yo, podría dejar que mis deseos salieran a la luz. Él estaba tan roto que nunca me juzgaría y yo no me sentiría disminuida por permanecer junto a él, y ambos podríamos ayudarnos y salir de esas sombras, y regresar a la luz, juntos.

\- Pero no fue así, ¿verdad?

\- Yo quería salir del hoyo en que estaba, ser otra, pero Sasuke… para él la oscuridad era su hábitat, su hogar. Me engañaron sus ojos, su porte. Creí ver en él un caballero caído en desgracia pero resultó ser… Era como si disfrutara su propia oscuridad, como si la necesitara para poder seguir su senda de venganza. Y cuando todo eso pasó lo que quedó no fue el ser maravilloso que creía estaba oculto detrás de toda esa podredumbre: solo había un sujeto común, apático, incapaz de encontrar su propio camino más allá de su legado y su clan, uno que solo me hundiría a mi en la mediocridad. Pero yo quería, yo necesitaba brillar; había vivido tanto tiempo en las sombras que era como estar muerta en vida, y yo no soy así, no quería seguir así. Y lo dejé, porque necesitaba salir de su lado, dejar atrás a los fantasmas que Sasuke amaba más que a nada.

\- Y buscaste a Naru-chan.

\- Fue él quien lo buscó. Sasuke no es tonto y sabía lo que me pasaba; siempre lo supo, y si antes no hizo nada fue porque le servía y realmente nunca le importo mi bienestar. Fue cuando recuperó la cordura, cuando reaccionó y supo que lo que hacía era un camino sin salida, que nada lograría con continuar con esa vida vacía, que se decidió a alejarme de su lado.

\- A mi me parece que te salvó. Te quería lo suficiente para no dejarte menguar a su lado.

\- Tal vez, pero el ver que cuando finalmente parecía que rectificaría su camino, que quizás podría darse y darme la oportunidad que deseaba, a su lado, y descubrir que lo único que esperaba de mi era que saliera de su vida… me dolió tanto, tanto. Y terminé junto a Naruto, como si fuese ropa vieja e inútil regalada a alguien más necesitado.

\- Pero Naru-chan es mucho mejor que ese muchacho pelinegro. Le recuerdo de cuando lo conocí después de la derrota de Madara y, sinceramente, tu amigo no tiene nada que hacer al lado suyo.

\- Ahora lo sé, pero para ese entonces tenía la peor idea del rubio: Sasuke nunca fue capaz de decir nada bueno de él, y el poco tiempo que compartimos antes no me había dejado nada que apreciar de alguien que para mi era un tonto más, sin importar su fuerza o su fama. Que Sasuke decidiera que él se hiciera cargo de mí fue su ofensa final, pero estaba tan cansada de insistir que terminé aceptando sin más.

\- Y al final terminó gustándote.

\- Creo que estoy enamorada de ese tonto: otro motivo más para odiar a mi antiguo benefactor Uchiha.

\- Eso es bueno. ¿O acaso te incomoda que Naru-chan sepa la verdad del porqué terminaste a su lado?

\- Naruto es demasiado bueno, y ha tenido una vida lo suficientemente mala para no ofenderse por no tener la mejor idea de él, es solo que…

\- ¿Qué cosa, pequeña?

\- Los muertos… pareciera que siempre hay alguien que dejaron atrás que me impide alcanzar a quien quiero. Y con Sasuke no era tan malo: su obsesión con su hermano y su clan era algo con lo que podía convivir y no hubiese tenido problemas con compartir su corazón, pero con Naruto y su carga es simplemente imposible.

\- Lo dices por su difunta esposa.

\- No es su esposa, nunca lo fue. Nunca fue nada suyo, y aún así… yo… Esa Hyuga no era nadie para él, nadie, pero tenía que morirse y arruinar todo, no solo para mi sino para cualquiera otra. La detesto, pero no puedo odiarla, y quiero odiarla porque quizás así podría plantearme intentarlo, confrontarlo y decirle lo estúpido que es por estar obsesionado con ella, decirle que no le debe nada a ella. Y si siquiera la amara de verdad, pero Naruto no está enamorado de Hyuga Hinata, está enamorado de lo que podría ser, de lo que según él debió ser. Es igual a lo que Sasuke siente por los suyos, pero con él solo tenía que lograr que me permitiera acercarme, y sé que podría haberlo logrado algún día, pero… Con Naruto no importa; estoy cerca de él, más que cualquier otra mujer en su vida y no me sirve de nada. Para Sasuke era invisible, pero para Naruto… él no me ignora, solo me ve y sonríe exactamente igual a como me vio y me sonrió cuando nos conocimos, sin importar lo que ha pasado entre nosotros, como si necesitara dejarme en claro que aunque estoy a las puertas de su corazón en realidad no allí no hay espacio para nada más que su misión, sus amigos… y ella.

\- Si piensas así, ¿porqué no lo has dejado, mi niña? ¿porqué simplemente no te rindes?

\- Por que tal ves, si lo ayudo a cumplir siquiera una de esas metas, el espacio que quede en su corazón sea suficiente para que me permita habitar allí y ser algo más.

\- Tal vez… deberías dejarlo partir, pequeña. El tal Sasuke del que hablas ya no es el mismo, Naru-chan nos lo ha contado. Quizás… sea mejor que intentes regresar a su lado.

\- ¿Y como podría hacerlo si ese tonto rubio se me ha metido tan adentro de mi alma? Ahora lo único que deseo es que esa tal Hinata reviva y demostrarle a ese tonto que soy mejor que ella, que ella es solo un sueño, que lo que siente no es real. Pero mientras eso no pase no puedo hacer nada: no puedo ganar una pelea contra un ideal, contra un recuerdo, contra una fantasía. No puedo ganar si no tengo a nadie a quien derrotar.

Uzumaki Karin, cada vez más decaída, decide salir de allí, sacando sus piernas del agua y dejando a la anciana sapa sola. La chica se seca con lentitud, como si quisiera dejar pasar el tiempo para recuperar su compostura y su sonrisa.

Cuando la joven sale de los vestidores se reencuentra con Shima, quien solo se ha colocado su túnica sobre su piel húmeda. Karin le sonríe a su maestra como si nada hubiese sido dicho allí adentro, retomando la actitud que tiene ante todos.

En la salida de las aguas termales se cruza con Naruto, quien ha llegado cubierto de polvo y llega acompañado de un diminuto Gamakishi y un grupo de ocho sapos de entre dos y tres metros de alto: parte de los hijos de Gamabunta que han llegado en patota para bañarse todos juntos.

Karin no puede evitar reír por el aspecto de su compañero, preguntando a qué se debe su pinta: _"Gamamoto-_ _san_ _estornudó y, pues… quedé así"._ La pelirroja trata de imaginarse la escena: Gamamoto es un sapo color arena de casi cien metros de alto, y seguro su estornudo provocó lo que para alguien del porte de Naruto sería el equivalente a una tormenta de tierra y polvo.

Mientras la chica sale de las aguas termales Naruto se queda viendo como se aleja. Kishi no puede evitar comentarle: _"Linda, ¿verdad? Al menos es lo que todos_ _alrededor_ _dicen cuando me ha tocado acompañarla entre los humanos";_ pero en vez de incomodarse o molestarse por las palabras de su amigo anfibio el joven responde: _"Si, lo sé demasiado bien, Kishi"._ En eso varios de los hermanos del primogénito del líder de los sapos invocados rodean al Maestro Sennin, arrancándole la ropa sucia y alzándolo en ancas, para luego arrojarlo en la piscina de la sección de machos.

Afuera del recinto Karin y Shima, que viaja montada sobre el hombro derecho de su alumna se detienen mientras unos gritos de protesta se escuchan provenir desde las termas. Karin activa su ojo de Kagura, viendo como Naruto está en el agua mientras Gamakishi da un gigantesco salto mientras recupera su tamaño real, justo antes de caer al agua. El grito de pavor de Naruto por esa colosal masa anfibia que se deja caer en la piscina de aguas sulfurosas se escucha a cientos de metros alrededor.

Shima ve como su alumna genera rápidamente un campo de fuerza de chakra, el que rodea a ambas justo antes de que una ola se alce por sobre las murallas del recinto termal, en cuya cresta se ve un cuerpo humano desnudo, el que pasa por encima de ellas para caer a casi cincuenta metros, el lugar donde la ola revienta. Alrededor de ellas varios cuerpos de sapos de diferentes colores, todos levantándose con dificultad y quejándose a viva voz de su inconsciente hermano mayor.

Karin deshace su escudo, caminando con cuidado sobre la tierra mojada hasta alcanzar el inerte cuerpo de Naruto. El joven rubio está tirado boca abajo, cubierto de agua y lodo, desnudo. De improviso el Uzumaki se levanta, evidenciando su chakra mientras ignora a las féminas que le miran; el rubio gira su mirada a los baños, desde donde un arrepentido Gamakishi sale, todavía con su tamaño real, mientras se disculpa con quien pueda oirle (incluidos los dos empapados vigilantes de las piscinas) señalando que no esperaba que resultara todo así.

Pero Naruto es sordo a la disculpa de su compañero de decenas de batallas y solo atina a gritarle furioso: _"¡Ahora si la hiciste, sapo gordo e idiota! ¡Felicitaré a Tatsu más tarde cuando le cuente que gracias a tu torpeza se transformará en el heredero de Bunta… PORQUE TÚ ESTARÁS MUERTO!"_

Gamakishi, sintiendo el aura asesina de su invocador, solo atina a correr en dirección a su hogar, pero cambia de inmediato de dirección, sin estar seguro de donde ir. Al final se decide por la laguna azul: sabe que Naruto no habla en serio y no lo matará, pero la destrucción que causará será terrible y es mejor que se desquite con los árboles del bosque verde y no con el hogar de su padre.

El Maestro Sennin adopta su manto del nueve colas: _"¡Eres demasiado lento, Kishi!"._

Lo último que Shima y Karin ven es como el rubio se mueve en un destello, sin nada cubriendo su cuerpo más allá que un poco de lodo que no llega a taparle sus vergüenzas.

* * *

 _La visión era demasiado vívida. Demasiado intensa._

 _Era como si estuviera allí, corriendo en medio de los pasajes abandonados de lo que parecía ser un palacio subterráneo, un extraño mundo desolado cuyos moradores habían desaparecido hace decenas de años y cuyos espíritus se movían entre las lámparas apagadas, las paredes cubiertas por las telerañas y aquellos cuerpos blancos que parecían cadáveres abandonados en las paredes, cuyos miembros caían sin orden sobre las columnas, los pisos empedrados y el agua que corría entre las fisuras._

 _Había luz. Una luz innatural, escasa, como si un falso sol se alzara más allá de los espacios oscuros donde se encontraba encerrado. Allí, con una figura dejada atrás hace más de mil años, Gamamaru saltaba, corría, buscando alguna señal de vida._

 _Hasta que llegó a un salón diferente al resto._

 _Alto, su techo se elevaba casi veinte metros. Flanqueado por largas e incontables columnas, al pequeño sapo le resultaba imposible cuantificar su real tamaño, ya que la mezquina iluminación concentrada en el centro del enorme salón no bastaba para iluminar todo el lugar._

 _Así, sin otro lugar a donde ir, se dirigió hacia donde parecía que la visión le impulsaba. Gamamaru sabía que aquella visión no terminaría hasta que pudiera ver lo que debía ver, fuera lo que fuera, pero incluso con esa certeza algo de lo que allí se encontraba, sin poder verlo aún con claridad, le provocaba cierto recelo. Y miedo._

 _Cuando logró acercarse lo suficiente el pequeño sapo pudo reconocer algunas cosas: una mesa de piedra, sobre la cual había algo cubierto de un manto blanco opaco. Las líneas de lo que hubiese allí oculto no eran claras, pero con su escasa experiencia el sapo anaranjado creyó reconocer una silueta humana, femenina._

 _Como si del cadáver de una mujer se tratara. Y el miedo de Gamamaru se hizo más fuerte, porque le era imposible recordar a la única joven que alguna vez vio en sus visiones. Una que era valiosa para el joven maestro sennin._

 _Acaso, ¿no sería qué…?_

 _Pasos se escuchan, pasos que se aproximan, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos._

 _Un humano. Cabello gris claro, apenas notorio en aquellas sombras. Rostro pálido, demasiado para tratarse de un hombre normal. Joven, quizás en su veintena. Su tenida era sencilla, una especie de túnica blanca y gris. Pero por sobre lo que veía estaba lo que sentía: una esencia siniestra, oscura, acompañado de un chakra cuyo poder le recordaba mucho a su amigo Rikudo cuando alcanzó el cenit de su forma Sennin, como si de otro maestro se tratase; y así, como su amigo, éste extraño, que creía haber visto en alguna otra parte, emanaba un poder inconmensurable, como si estuviese a la altura de Hagoromo, o de Naruto._

 _El extraño llega a mesa. Pregunta: "¿está todo listo?" Un sirviente surge desde las sombras, cubierto de un manto que apenas deja ver sus labios, partidos como si de un muerto se tratara: "Sí, maestro. Ella está…"_

 _Un golpe de puño, cargado en chakra, impacta al sirviente en su pecho. El ataque lleva una fuerza tal que el siervo sale disparado, chocando contra una de las columnas más alejadas, estallando en trozos por la fuerza del impacto, trozos que suenan huecos al chocar con el suelo, de donde no se levantan nuevamente._

 _Furiosa, la voz del amo resuena: "Esta cosa no es "ella", no es nadie; no es más que el molde que la traerá de regreso". El ser de inconmensurable poder pasa su mano por encima de donde debe estar el rostro de quien espera allí, cubierta; se detiene: "Si, la esencia que traerá su alma de regreso es fuerte. La heredera Hyuga aún está a mi alcance, esperando"._

 _Un segundo sirviente se aproxima, pero antes de que hable el ser al mando le frena, silenciándolo. El hombre de los cabellos blancos abre sus ojos y mira directamente a donde Gamamaru se encuentra. El pequeño sapo, en su miedo, cree que ese tipo es capaz de verle, pero pronto se tranquiliza, mientras recuerda: "Es imposible… esto es una visión, él no puede verme"._

 _Pero el extraño joven no deja de verle, mientras sus ojos mutan, iluminándose cual ojos de serpiente en medio de aquella oscuridad. Como un depredador a su presa, el ser mira al pequeño sapo al rostro, diciéndole: "Sé que estás allí. ¿Acaso has esperado mil años solo para ver este momento? Pero lo siento, aun cuando seas tan grandioso no eres digno de ver lo que haré, así que por favor… vete". Una onda de chakra surge del cuerpo del hombre de mirada tenebrosa, impactando al pequeño sapo y derribándolo._

 _Seguro de que ha expulsado a aquella presencia extraña, el ser de inconmensurable poder se vuelve hacia su sirviente. Gamamaru, que sigue allí, apenas y logra reconocer sonidos de palabras entre ambos tipos._

 _El pequeño sapo lucha por volver a levantarse. Esa visión es demasiado importante y debe ser testigo de aquello. No alcanza a ver el ritual a plenitud, pero es capaz de reconocer un nuevo chakra, poderoso, que ocupa el espacio bajo la manta que cubre el cuerpo sobre la mesa. Y se percata de que la silueta oculta ya no es la misma: ahora está ligeramente más levantada, como si lo que había oculto allí hubiese sido reemplazado._

 _Y el ser de los cabellos grises sonríe, satisfecho. Más palabras son dichas, palabras que el pequeño sapo no es capaz de entender en su debilitado estado, hasta que gracias a sus esfuerzos logra concentrarse lo suficiente para atender. Y mientras el cadáver se levanta, irguiéndose viva nuevamente, el pequeño sapo puede verla con claridad: cabello azul, largo y liso, un rostro joven y unos ojos que parecen apagados, oscuros y sombríos, junto a una palidez que incluso sobrepasa a la del ser que le ha traído de vuelta. Y Gamamaru comprende que es ella, la que vio en la visión junto al lecho de muerte de su amigo, la que el joven maestro sennin perdió un día._

 _Lo último que logra captar el sapo vidente es el final de las palabras de bienvenida del ser blanco, donde un nombre que evoca calidez es pronunciado para saludar a la revivida…_

.

.

.

Un sonido, como un gran golpe, resonó en la mansión de Ogama-sennin.

La plenitud de la guardia del Gran Sapo Sabio se movilizó a toda carrera, alcanzando en segundos el gran salón donde el viejo y gigantesco sapo dormía su sueño profético, sentado en su alto trono.

Gamamaru-ojiji estaba despierto, evidenciando un rostro temeroso, como si hubiese tenido una pesadilla. Gamatsu se aproxima a su señor, preguntando lo que sucede, pero el líder sapo lo interrumpe, preguntando: _"¿Naruto, dónde está Naruto?"._

El pequeño sapo albino de ojos dorados le explica que son las cinco de la mañana y que el heredero de Rikudo Sennin no los visita desde hace unos días. Pero aquella explicación no satisface el viejo sapo, quien ordena que lo traigan de inmediato a su presencia.

Otros sapos cercanos le piden humildemente al anciano que descanse, que más tarde podrá hablar con el chico, pero aquello enfurece a Gamamaru, quien solo atina a gritar a viva voz: _"¡TRAIGAN AL MAESTRO SENNIN DE INMEDIATO! ¡NO HAY TIEMPO QUE PERDER! ¡DEBO DECIRLE ANTES DE QUE… DE QUE… YO…"_

El Gran Sapo Sabio se agarra el pecho, sintiendo como su corazón duele. Resiste allí, en su trono, mientras se repite a si mismo que es demasiado pronto, que Naruto necesita oír lo que ha visto.

Asustado por la escena el jefe de la guardia del gigantesco sapo ordena que manden a buscar a Fukasaku y Shima, mientras él en persona desaparece para traer al joven rubio antes de que sea demasiado tarde.


	73. Chapter 73

" _No puede ser… es imposible"._

Naruto se quedó viendo el rostro del Gran Sapo Sabio, buscando en ellos algún atisbo de duda respecto de la visión que se supone había tenido, pero los ojos de Gamamaru-ojii solo mostraban seguridad y miedo. Y eso último era inusual: nunca antes el sabio milenario había demostrado otra cosa que confianza respecto de sus visiones. Si algo reforzaba el inquebrantable optimismo del gigantesco y anciano sapo era la certeza de que sin importar lo que viera respecto de los eventos intermedios, lo terrible que pudiesen ser sus visiones, siempre tenía la confianza que le daba aquella visión primera, la que tuvo en el lecho de muerte de Rikudo Sennin, la que se supone señalaba su victoria postrera.

Pero la forma en que se había manifestado aquella visión, pero por sobre todo el ser que parecía orquestar todo, había logrado romper la confianza del líder supremo de los sapos de Myobokuzan.

Mientras Shima y Karin revisaban el cuerpo del enorme batracio, descartando algún problema físico (lo que los guardias del sapo vidente creyeron se trataba de un posible infarto cardíaco solo había sido producto del susto y la ansiedad provocada en el anciano por su visión), Naruto caminaba de un lado al otro del salón, pensando en las posibilidades.

De todos los posibles involucrados solo un nombre se le venía a la cabeza: Yakushi Kabuto, el escurridizo discípulo de Orochimaru, el mismo que había logrado perfeccionar la infame técnica de resurrección creada por Nidaime Hokage, el _Edo Tensei_.

El Maestro Sennin había creído que el antiguo espía del sannin de las serpientes luego de su derrota durante la Cuarta Gran Guerra Shinobi había optado por desaparecer, temeroso de la sentencia capital que pesaba sobre su cabeza: él, Sasuke, los kages, todo mundo quería la cabeza de Kabuto. Pero si lo que había visto Gamamaru-sama era correcto (y el sapo siempre acertaba en sus visiones, aunque Naruto se equivocara en su interpretación) el sujeto debía haber aumentado aún más sus poderes.

Nadie, ni siquiera el propio Ogama-sennin, sabía como funcionaba la habilidad vidente del anciano sapo, una que éste no podía controlar a conciencia y que parecía relacionada con su habilidad de poder observar las cosas por su esfera de cristal. El rubio sabía las cosas que se podían hacer con un control superior del chakra, y seguramente el sapo sabio era de los mejores en aquello, pero lo sucedido dentro de la visión no tenía explicación posible.

Gamamaru-ojii decía que ese sujeto le había podido ver, y aquello no tenía sentido. Y, sin embargo, la descripción que había hecho del sapo revelaba que lo conocía lo suficiente para caracterizarlo; aunque no lo hubiese visto nunca era seguro que Kabuto podía y tenía dicha información de parte de las Serpientes de la Caverna Ryuchi, de la misma manera que el propio Naruto sabía de la existencia de ese lugar, de sus habitantes y del líder de todos ellos, la Gran Naga Blanca (de quien Manda, la principal invocación de Orochimaru, y Aoda, la invocación personal de Uchiha Sasuke, eran meros subordinados, como lo eran Gamabunta y Gamakishi respecto de Ogama-sennin).

El rubio revisó por enésima vez el sello de seguridad escrito en su brazo: nada. Las protecciones que él y sus sapos habían levantado en los cementerios de las Aldeas Ocultas seguían activas e invulneradas; quizás Kabuto había podido mejorar la _Resurrección del Mundo Impuro_ hasta el punto de no requerir material biológico y eso le permitiría revivir a Hinata-chan en un futuro (porque las visiones del Gran Sapo Sabio siempre mostraban el futuro, lo que estaba por suceder, más pronto o más tarde).

Pero esa idea, la del discípulo de la serpiente sin necesitar la sustancia de la difunta heredera Hyuga para realizar su ritual maldito era descartada por el rubio cuando recordaba los detalles de la visión del gigantesco anfibio: él dijo que ese sujeto se había asegurado que "la esencia" de Hinata-chan estaba allí, en el cuerpo que había usado como el receptáculo de su alma.

En eso un sapo mensajero se aparece allí, en el salón del trono del Gamamaru-ojiji, trayendo la respuesta de Hyuga Neji: nada, la caja que custodia el ojo restante de su difunta prima, junto con el propio del rubio, está asegurada, sana y salva.

Naruto aprieta sus dientes: otra posibilidad descartada, por lo que las restantes eran…

Fukasaku se detiene a los pies de su alumno, preguntando: _"¿Es posible que el tal Kabuto haya tenido de antes esa muestra que dices que necesita de tu esposa para revivirla?"_ ; Naruto niega con la cabeza: _"No. Trató de conseguirla durante la invasión a las aldeas shinobi y pudo ser detenido. Si l_ _a_ _hubiese tenido desde antes ya la habría usado._ _No…"_

El rubio se queda silente, pensando: aunque Kabuto supiera de la existencia del contenedor sabe que Neji defenderá la caja con el otro ojo de Hinata-chan con su vida, y el sello que lo protege destruirá su contenido si es que su primo muere o si éste realiza un único sello especial con sus manos, un secreto que es imposible que nadie fuera de él, Hyuga Hiashi y el mismo Neji conozca. Fuera de eso, y asumiendo que Kabuto no logre superar el poderoso sello de su maestra Konan sin ser descubierto, solo queda un lugar donde podría tomar lo necesario para aquello: él. En su rostro está el único material biológico al alcance de Yakushi Kabuto, uno que nadie podría tomar sin antes matarlo… pero si fuera así, si se diera el milagro de que ese miserable lo derrote para poder arrebatarle lo que fue de su amada… ¿Para qué revivirla, si no es para usarla como medio para derrotarle? ¿Qué interés tendría Kabuto en Hyuga Hinata más allá de superarle?

Quizás debería destruir ese ojo, y también el que guarda Neji. Conversar con su suegro y eliminar cualquier rastro del cuerpo de su esposa, evitando esa posibilidad: él no tiene ninguna necesidad de todo aquello, excepto por…

Y Naruto puso su mano izquierda sobre su parpado derecho, debajo del cual estaba aquél tesoro blanco, mientras su miedo le hablaba a su cabeza: _"Si_ _me lo quito_ _, si renuncio a él… ¿qué sucederá con el rinnegan? Si lo pierdo, si es solo el byakugan el que permite que posea el dojutsu espiral… ¿cómo la reviviré? Hagoromo me dijo que el rinnegan no es necesario para revivir a alguien, pero… ¿y si no puedo hacerlo por mi mismo?"_

Karin, habiendo terminado de revisar al gigantesco sapo arrugado, se aproxima donde Naruto permanece meditabundo, justo antes de reaccionar. Éste, sin embargo, decide ignorarla, avisando a todos que necesita pensar y que lo dejen solo, luego de lo cual sale corriendo de allí.

Todos se quedan viéndose los unos a los otros. Shima permanece viendo el rostro de su discípula, quien con el rubio ausente es incapaz de ocultar su dolor por lo afectado que lo ve por todo aquello.

.

.

.

Media hora más tarde, al ver que el rubio no da señales de vida, Uzumaki Karin salió en su búsqueda.

Su propia habilidad sensorial, combinada con su control de su propia energía natural, le permite a la pelirroja localizar rápidamente a su compañero.

En apenas unos minutos la chica salva la distancia entre el hogar de Ogama-sennin y la Laguna Azul. Caminando los últimos metros en silencio, la joven se apoya junto a uno de los árboles cercanos a un claro junto a las tranquilas aguas. La bruma de esas horas (son casi las seis de la mañana) flota sobre el cuerpo acuoso, mientras una suave y húmeda neblina brota desde el verdor de los árboles y arbustos del paraje.

El rubio permanece allí, sentado, muy cerca de la orilla. Solo está allí, mirando el agua, como si algo le atormentara. Decidida a averiguar a qué se debe su actitud la pelirroja Uzumaki camina hacia el chico.

Antes de alcanzarlo Naruto, sin girar a verla, le indica con su mano el espacio junto a él, dando palmadas al suelo como si pretendiera que la chica le acompañe.

Ella se sienta allí. Incómoda por el frío y la humedad del lugar (aunque el sol ya ha salido éste poco podía hacer para calentar ese lugar, bloqueado por la sombra de los gigantescos árboles del paraje), Karin se arrima a su amigo, apegando su cuerpo al suyo. Naruto la mira, extrañado por esa cercanía, pero no le reclama, sino que hace aparecer su capa de viaje, la que coloca sobre ambos, mientras pasa su mano por la cintura de la joven para que apegue su cadera a la suya y poder cerrar dicha capa.

Karin no puede evitar un ligero sonrojo por tal cercanía, mientras apoya su cabeza al hombro del chico, fingiendo cansancio. Naruto, notando aquello, le habla:

\- Lo siento. No pretendía incomodarte por tomarte de allí. Sinceramente no creí que importara, no después de todo lo que te he tocado antes.

\- No lo digas así, tonto. Si alguien te oyera pensaría… bueno, lo sabes.

\- Si, afortunadamente ya no soy tan inocente. Pero no te preocupes: tu virtud y buen nombre está a salvo entre los sapos sin importar lo cercanos que seamos entre nosotros.

\- Seguro… aunque no es algo que me haga sentir mejor. Para mi edad el que un chico sano que gusta de las mujeres pueda estar tan cerca y no verse impulsado a atacarme es hasta ofensivo.

\- ¿Atacarte?

\- Sexualmente.

Allí es cuando los colores se le suben a Naruto al rostro:

\- No creo que deba disculparme por ello.

\- Claro, sería tonto que te disculparas por respetarme. Por más que me resulte molesto y denigrante para mi orgullo como mujer.

\- Estás loca.

\- Sí, lo estoy. Y tú eres un estúpido, y me asustas. Éste no es un lugar para quedarse sentado.

\- Todo lo contrario, éste lugar es especial.

\- Cuéntame.

\- Aquí, hace casi tres años, hice mis votos de fidelidad con Gamabunta-sama y su familia. Ese día me volví realmente uno con ellos.

\- Ya veo… pero sigue sin tener sentido que hayas huido hasta aquí por lo de la visión de Gamamaru-ojiji.

\- Irrespetuosa.

\- Los sapos adoran a ese viejo y lo llaman así. Yo adoro a ese viejo y lo llamo así. Tú eres el raro por tratarlo con tanto respeto.

\- Supongo que tienes razón.

\- Se supone que me dirías porqué este lugar te parecía apropiado.

\- Fue en la noche del mismo día en que sepultamos su cuerpo.

\- ¿Hinata?

\- Mi esposa.

Karin aparta su rostro, molesta por esa forma en que Naruto llama a la fallecida heredera Hyuga, pero el rubio elige ignorar el gesto:

\- Estaba bastante dolido en ese entonces, aunque trataba de fingir que no era importante. Y no se me ocurrió nada mejor para distraerme que hacer la ceremonia de juramento para con Bunta y su familia.

\- Recuerdo cuando me hiciste tomarla a mi. Se supone que tuve que compartir el sake de la fidelidad porque si no era imposible que mi nombre se escribiera en el pergamino de invocaciones.

\- Conmigo habían hecho una excepción gracias a la intervención de mi maestro, Ero-Sennin.

\- Ya veo, ¿y?

\- A diferencia de la tuya, mi ceremonia de juramento fue algo… animada.

\- ¿Animada?

\- Si, nos pegamos un reventón de comida y sake aquí mismo, con la familia de Gamabunta en pleno y el abuelo Fuka. Solo machos, eso sí. Fue la primera y única borrachera de mi vida.

\- Una fiesta de pitos.

\- ¿Y eso? Realmente eres mal hablada a ratos.

\- Cosas que te quedan por compartir tanto tiempo con sujetos como Suigetsu.

\- Si, lo recuerdo…

\- Eso habría sido digno de ver.

\- ¿La fiesta? Lo dudo, Karin-chan.

\- Sigo sin entender cómo se asocia eso con tu amiga muerta.

\- Esa fue la primera vez que pude hablar con libertad de mis sentimientos respecto de su muerte. Claro, causé una gran confusión en los sapos y parece ser que todos terminaron pensando que estaba enamorada de ella.

\- ¿Y no era así?

\- No en ese entonces. Pero me importaba lo suficiente para que se me notara. Creo que con todo lo que tomé esa noche terminé exagerando un poco las cosas.

\- Y no has tratado de aclararlo.

\- ¿Para qué? Al final lo que todos los sapos creen es la realidad, y no importa si fue antes o después.

\- Si… tú y tu supuesto amor…

\- Te permito hablar así porque confío en ti y desde el principio accedí a que pudieras decirme lo que piensas, incluso si eso está en contra de mis convicciones, pero eso no lo hace menos molesto.

\- ¿Molesto?

\- ¿Acaso tú aceptarías que pusiera en duda tus sentimientos respecto de Sasuke?

La pelirroja baja su mirada, incómoda por eso: _"Esos sentimientos ya no existen, y no me gusta que insinúes lo contrario"._ Naruto, captando el tono triste en que la chica ha dicho aquello, le responde:

\- No quise decirlo así. Solo señalaba que lo que sentiste por el teme era digno de respeto y yo nunca lo hubiese puesto en duda, por más que creyera que mi amigo no se merecía ese tipo de devoción.

\- Podría decir lo mismo de ti y Hyuga Hinata.

\- Ella sacrificó su vida por mi. Me salvó.

\- Tal vez. Pero fue igual conmigo y Sasuke, y ahora me ves aquí, renegando de ese tonto abusivo.

\- Pero el teme siempre contó con la atención de muchas chicas. En cierto sentido era normal que no les prestara atención.

\- Tú también eres popular, Naruto. Siguiendo esa lógica no deberías estar tan aferrado a tu amiga muerta.

\- Ahora, pero ella me amó cuando no era nadie.

\- ¿Y eso te hace responsable? ¿Acaso la amas por compromiso?

\- No. Estoy seguro que ella me detestaría si así fuera y me diría que no le debo nada.

\- ¿Cómo lo sabes? Si fuera yo aceptaría el que me amaran por gratitud, o por compromiso. En una época habría aceptado que Sasuke me amara incluso si era producto de algún genjutsu que le lavara la mente y lo convenciera de que yo era la mujer de su vida.

\- El teme te pegó duro, Karin-chan.

\- Menos que lo que te pegó a ti tu supuesta esposa.

\- No supuesta, real. Y pase lo que pase siempre será mi esposa.

\- Pienso que exageras con ella.

\- Porque no la conocías, prima: ella era… perfecta. Dulce, considerada, atenta, servicial. Era una princesa y jamás se comportó con orgullo o altivez; aparentaba ser débil y callaba la mayoría del tiempo, pero cuando necesitó serlo demostró una fuerza y un espíritu… tan grande; se le paró de igual a igual al prodigio de su clan, aún sabiendo que éste deseaba tomar su vida; le hizo cara al mismo sujeto que destruyó Konoha, superando a todos, sabiendo que en realidad no podía hacer nada para ganarle; estoy seguro que si un ser de poder absoluto me hubiese enfrentado lo habría encarado para protegerme, a mi o a los suyos. Podrías creer si la veías de lejos que era un ser insignificante, sin otro atributo que su nombre y su belleza, pero Hinata-chan indefectiblemente marcó la vida de todos aquellos que la conocieron a fuego, y aunque se fue su espíritu y su recuerdo sigue vivo en todos nosotros. ¿Te sorprende la forma en que la veo? Si conversaras con su hermana, con su primo, con sus compañeros… dejarías de creer que exagero y concluirías que de quienes atesoran su memoria yo soy, tal vez, el más racional de todos. Incluso Kurama la idolatra más que yo.

\- Realmente lo crees así, ¿verdad?

\- Para todos los demás ella era un ángel. Para mi es… una mujer.

\- Y perfecta, por lo visto.

\- No, nada más lejano de la realidad. Pero sus defectos, que eran muchos, eran de aquellos que no lastimaban a nadie, salvo tal vez a su clan, que pretendía de ella lo que no era. Por eso puedo presentarla como alguien perfecta: no lo era, pero estaba hecha a mi medida.

\- Y la quieres traer de vuelta. Y quieres que me crea que no es porque la deseas.

\- Tengo que hacerlo. Sé que no lo entiendes, pero cuando comprendí el tamaño de mi crimen, que por mi culpa causé la muerte de un ángel, entendí que debía reparar aquello. Y no lo hago porque esté seguro que cuando eso suceda estaremos juntos para siempre; incluso temo que será todo lo contrario y que esté allí, viva, y me rechace cuando se de cuenta lo injusto que fui con ella toda su vida será mil veces peor que anhelarla estando muerta, pero tengo que hacerlo. Solo así encontraré la paz, aún a costa de mis ilusiones.

\- Eres un tonto… lo dices como si realmente creyeras de que podrás contenerte cuando la veas de nuevo. Pero yo sé que eres un tonto que si se le presenta la oportunidad no dejará de insistir hasta que te diga que si…

Karin calla, mientras continúa la frase en su mente: _"y es imposible que te rechace, porque es imposible que pueda encontrar a otro chico como tú"._

Naruto nota como la pelirroja deja caer su cuerpo sobre él, cansada:

\- ¿Qué tienes, prima?

\- Tengo sueño. No quiero seguir hablando. Y no me digas prima, no me gusta.

\- Los sapos te dicen "hermana" y no te incomoda. Quizás deba llamarte así.

\- Eso sería aún peor.

\- ¿En serio?

\- ¿Acaso crees que soy algún tipo de pervertida?

\- ¿Pervertida?

El rubio nota como la chica le empuja, a fin de lograr que se recueste en el suelo:

\- Está húmedo, Karin.

\- No importa. Puedes usar el chakra de Kurama y calentar un poco el lugar. Ahora solo quiero dormir, aquí, contigo.

\- Está bien. Si no te resulto desagradable…

\- Hueles bien.

\- Tú también.

\- ¿Mejor que ella?

\- ¿Que quién?

\- No sé… Hinata, Sakura, Konan… tú elige.

\- Creo que te he contado demasiado.

\- Tal vez. O es solo que eres un ligón y necesitas estar presumiendo tus conquistas.

\- No lo dices en serio, ¿verdad?

Naruto piensa unos instantes en cómo responder a eso (nunca ha sido realmente popular y por alguna razón la idea de ser visto como un casanova le ofende) pero la pelirroja no le da oportunidad. La suave respiración de la chica le anuncia al Maestro Sennin que su amiga se ha dormido en serio, abrazada a él y con su cabeza sobre su pecho.

Resignado, el rubio apega sus piernas a las de su amiga mientras decide calentar el espacio dentro de su capa de viaje con su chakra, tibio y acogedor. Aquello es percibido rápidamente por la chica, quien se aferra aún más a su acompañante.

" _Como si fuese una especie de calefactor, ¿cierto, Karin-chan?"_ , dice Naruto. Pero ella no responde, incapaz ahora de oírle. El chico decide acomodar su cabeza para dejar que el cabello de la joven acaricie su faz, dejando que el suave y ligeramente dulce aroma de la chica fluya por su nariz.

Un ambiente agradable, perfecto para dormir luego de la tormentosa última hora.

Un pensamiento final cruza por la mente del rubio, uno que evoca en él el temor que tiene por lo que parece que sucederá: _"El camino que uno toma para evitar su destino es el que termina llevándole hacia él, ¿no es verdad, Hinata-chan?"._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Allí, mientras los pájaros trinan, los dos jóvenes Uzumaki permanecen juntos, compartiendo su calidez esa húmeda mañana en el claro junto a la Laguna Azul, en medio del territorio sagrado de los sapos.

* * *

 _Aldea Escondida entre las Hojas, entrada Oeste._

\- Deberíamos pedir un lugar más grande.

\- Y un cuarto de espera para poder echarnos una siesta cuando el movimiento baja.

\- Y que aumenten el personal. Ahora que la villa es popular hay veces en que dos no se dan abasto.

\- ¿Una chica?

\- Dos. Podríamos sugerir que fuesen del área administrativa. Shizune-sama tiene unas secretarias bastante… "competentes" y podríamos pedir que se fueran rotando.

\- ¿Acaso extrañas el ambiente, Kotetsu?

\- No. Asistir a Tsunade-sama era agradable, pero no quisiera ocupar ese papel con Kakashi. Se sentiría… raro.

\- Claro, siendo compañero de generación nuestro.

\- Y quien lo viera ahora.

\- Pero es solo por que el Densetsu no Sennin no ha querido tomar su cargo.

\- Si… Naruto ya ha tardado demasiado. ¿Crees que algún día quiera aceptar volverse el Hokage, Izumo?

\- No lo sé. Pero siempre nos queda Yukionna-sama.

\- ¿Realmente quieres verla de Hokage? La reina de las nieves congelará todo alrededor suyo con esa fría mirada.

\- Ya no tan fría, mi amigo. Kitaro le hace la corte, creo que incluso han tenido un par de citas.

\- Kitaro-kun es un santo, un mártir.

\- Es lo bueno de haber sido parte de Raíz: ese muchacho si sabe lo que es sacrificarse por la aldea.

\- Si logra mejorar su genio todos los hombres de Konoha le levantaremos un monumento. El ejemplo de esa mandona ha echado a perder a las todas las señoritas de la aldea.

\- Pero… ¿lo logrará? Si ni el último Uchiha ni el Maestro Sennin lograron nada con ella.

\- Sasuke solo habría empeorado todo. Y Naruto… Naruto fue el listo de todo el grupo y alcanzó a huir.

\- Incluso Lee cayó con ella, pero logró salvarse. Con lo torpe que se veía el discípulo de Gai y ahora está allá, lejos, triunfando.

\- Dicen que incluso tiene un harem. Parece que las samurái se lo pelean.

\- ¿Y qué le verán?

\- Creo que son esas armaduras que usan todo el tiempo. Tienes que reconocer que si no le ves el rostro Rock Lee es un tipo encantador.

\- Si, es verdad. Y valiente; ¿no recuerdas que se le declaró a la princesa del hielo cuando apenas eran unos gennin novatos?

\- Gracias a Kami que ella lo rechazó, realmente no se lo merecía. Eso demuestra que los tipos buenos como Rock Lee tienen un ángel de la guarda.

\- Y seguro que Uzumaki Naruto también tiene uno de esos. Mira que esquivar ese kunai…

\- ¿Porqué tenía que ser tan hermosa?

\- Te lo digo, una yuki-onna hecha y derecha. Esa mujer es una trampa para bobos.

\- La ves así, tan bien formada, y… ¿Cuánto tiene, veintiún años?

\- No sé, ¿veintidós?

\- Tengo veinte, chicos.

El par de porteros chunnin, Kamizuki Izumo y Hagane Kotetsu, levantaron su mirada desde la hoja de sugerencias que se supone tenían que completar para el departamento de planificación de la oficina del Hokage. La voz femenina que se había intercalado en su conversación les hizo reaccionar con pavor ante su más que segura dueña.

La mirada de ambos varones fue subiendo por el marco de la caseta de control ubicada en la entrada amurallada de la Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas, su lugar de trabajo habitual, viendo como ante ellos se armaba la imagen de quien había sido el centro de su conversación los últimos minutos: el pantalón blanco ligeramente holgado que le llegaba seguramente poco más abajo de las rodillas, su camiseta en tono rojo pastel con detalles blancos, encima de la cual llevaba un chaleco táctico negro con el sello del clan Senju a su espalda; en su brazo izquierdo, cerca del hombro, el hitai-ate metálico con el símbolo de la hoja y el espiral superpuesto, signo distintivo de su pertenencia a la fuerza shinobi de Konohagakure; al cuello un pequeño collar plateado con una piedra aguamarina (un trozo pequeño del collar de cristal de su senpai); su cabello rosado que había dejado crecer hasta la mitad de su espalda y esos ojos color jade que resultaban tan llamativos no lograban distraer a ambos chunnin del rostro de molestia de la recién llegada.

Haruno Senju Sakura, jounin de la Hoja, mano derecha del Rokudaime Hokage y la más célebre kunoichi de su era. Una joven doncella cuya fuerza y fama era ya legendaria en todas las naciones elementales, unido a un genio poco paciente y una frialdad que le habían ganado el apodo de _"Yuki-onna"_ (una yokai de las nieves, célebre por su belleza y por devorar a los hombres -literalmente-). Esa era la mujer que observaba al par que había hablado tan libremente de ella.

Izumo y Kotetsu no pudieron evitar enmudecer, temblando ante la presencia y el aura asesina de la kunoichi. Sakura, por su parte, puso su índice derecho sobre el marco de madera, arrastrándolo con lentitud, como si quisiera marcar sus palabras: _"Es por eso que no han sido ascendidos aún, chicos. Si ambos fuesen jounin podrían compartir parte de mi trabajo y yo tendría tiempo para socializar y quizás podría dejar atrás ese apodo tan… ofensivo. Pero no, prefieren batir la lengua como un par de viejas copuchentas, hablando de con quien salgo o no salgo, en vez de hacer su trabajo como corresponde"._

Kotetsu (el de la venda que atravesaba su rostro por la mitad, cubriendo su nariz y sus mejillas) trata de excusarse: _"Solo veíamos lo que debemos anotar como su_ _g_ _erencia para cuando reconstruyan la entrada. Usted sabe,_ _por_ _el proyecto de ampliación de la villa"._ La pelirrosa, insensible a dicha excusa, movió su dedo hacia el escritorio apegado al marco de madera (donde se llevaban las listas de control de acceso) hasta dejarlo en el espacio para escribir del formulario que se supone el par estaba viendo, hundiendo levemente su dedo sobre la hoja, atravesándola y llevándose con ella el mueble debajo de la misma: _"Ups, quería decirles que no se olvidaran de escribir sobre cambiar el mo_ _b_ _iliario que ya está demasiado viejo, pero parece que estaba peor de lo que creía. Deberían tener cuidado, chicos, no sea que al apoyarse en las paredes de esta cosa vieja termine cayéndose encima de ustedes. ¿_ _P_ _uedo entrar_ _a la aldea_ _?"_

Ambos chunnin asienten nerviosos a la petición de la joven.

Antes de que Sakura pase por la entrada Izumo (con su usual gorro y su cabello cubriendo su ojo derecho) se arma de valor para preguntarle desde cuando los ha escuchado. La pelirrosa se detiene y, girando su cabeza hacia atrás, les dedica su mirada más terrorífica: _"Creo que les escuché decir "mandona", pero seguramente me equivoco. Espero que en el futuro sean más cuidadosos, chicos; si yo hubiese sido un enemigo ambos habrían estado muertos. Afortunadamente no soy su enemiga, ¿verdad?"_

Una sonrisa macabra adorna el final de las palabras de la kunoichi.

Cuando Sakura se ha marchado los porteros se quedan solos, sudando frío.

" _No debemos hablar esas cosas en su presencia nuevamente",_ dijo Izumo. _"O moriremos, eso es seguro",_ le secundó Kotetsu, para luego agregar: _"Y nos dice chicos, como si no le llevaros diez años de ventaja. Pero no pienso reclamárselo: ella puede llamarnos como quiera mientras nos permita seguir con vida"._

.

.

.

Una mujer pelirrosa destaca, de eso no hay duda.

Y si a eso le sumas una actitud de superioridad capaz de abrirte camino entre la gente con solo avanzar resultaba evidente que la chica tenía lo suyo.

Sakura se reía para sus adentros por ello cada vez que se detenía a pensarlo. Al final Tsunade-shishio había tenido razón siempre: la belleza de una mujer era, antes que cualquier otra cosa, actitud. Sin importar el físico, todas tenían algo que les permitía destacar. Y resultaba extraño como aquellos rasgos que de pequeña le resultaban incómodos porque eran demasiado vistosos (lo que era malo porque el resto de sus atributos simplemente no le acompañaban) hoy eran su mejor carta.

Todos sabían que con hablar de su cabello y sus ojos, ambos de colores exóticos, era claro que se referían a la alumna de la Sannin rubia.

Obviamente la madurez le ayudó con ese pequeño extra de desarrollo que le faltaba para poder considerarse una mujer visualmente atractiva: su busto y sus caderas finalmente se habían marcado, con lo que ya podía dejar de sentirse como una niña pequeña. Su largo pelo había sido idea de Shizune: aparte de considerarse más femenino, el cabello largo tenía una ventaja de la cual el corto carecía, demostrando en aquél lo mucho que te importaba tu propio aspecto. Claro que el cuidarlo (sobre todo con su agitado estilo de vida) le tomaba más tiempo del que le gustaría a la ex-miembro del equipo Kakashi, pero eso mismo le servía para demostrar su femineidad.

Todo eso, junto a sus manos embellecidas, su delicado maquillaje y cuidado aspecto personal, eran su carta de presentación, aquella parte que le decía a todos que ella era una mujer y no una máquina. Y era algo que la joven Senju necesitaba ya que su reputación, por si misma, le había creado un aura de malignidad que había devenido en ese apodo que detestaba (pero que Sakura no dudaba en usar cuando lo requería para intimidar a sus enemigos).

 _Yuki-onna_ atraía las mirada de todos, provocaba que las chicas empujaran a sus parejas por quedarse viéndola y hacía que las niñas pequeñas le tomaran como un ejemplo de lo que la perfección shinobi era capaz de conseguir en el cuerpo femenino, pero tenía su lado malo: espantaba a los chicos.

Todos veían a Haruno Senju Sakura y querían una chica como ella, pero no la querían a ella.

Claro, había habido un par de excepciones en el último año, pero la pelirrosa resultaba tan intimidante que ninguno duraba más allá de la segunda cita. Su amiga Ino la retaba por ello, señalándole que no podía pretender encontrar a un símil de Naruto o Sasuke allí afuera, menos si había sido rechazada por éstos. Su tendencia a medir a los hombres con la vara de sus distanciados amigos era algo injusto, sobre todo porque Sakura parecía olvidar que esos dos tenían sus propios defectos que ella parecía haber olvidado.

Y el último de ellos, Kitaro, si bien atractivo a los ojos y con una fuerza evidente, era incapaz de mostrar algo mejor que pleitesía hacia su persona, lo que le hacía imposible verle como una posible pareja. Sin importar lo halagüeño que fuese aquello para su ego, la verdad es que Sakura deseaba a un igual, alguien a quien pudiera respetar además de querer, uno que se parara frente a ella para más que solo halagarla o desearla.

Cansada de eso recordó que no había comido nada desde ayer en la noche, y necesitaba rápidamente algo de azúcar: se había acostumbrado tanto al uso del sello de _fuerza de un centenar_ que hacía uso constante de su jutsu para transformar su materia corporal en chakra, a costa de tener que llevar una dieta digna de un Akimichi y de no poseer reservas corporales para aguantar grandes lapsos de tiempo sin comer (y las píldoras de soldado la tenían harta, por más que ella misma las preparara).

.

.

.

Sentada en un puesto de dangos, Sakura había pedido una segunda ronda de media docena de varillas surtidas. Sin más compañía que un vaso de agua (aunque estaba sentada en la barra los puestos a sus lados estaban vacíos) la joven se daba el trabajo de lamer la cubierta acaramelada de uno de los palillos con tres esferas dulces en él, sin percatarse como un par de chicos cercanos, así como el tendero del puesto (un señor de unos cuarenta años) se le quedaban mirando extasiados por esos labios y esa lengua que jugueteaba coquetamente con el dulce.

En eso, incómoda por llevar su largo cabello suelto, la pelirrosa se toma un momento para tomarlo y amarrarlo con una cinta que lleva en uno de los bolsillos de su chaleco táctico. Un gesto que en cualquier otra sería normal, pero que en la kunoichi resultaba provocativo para quienes le veían.

En eso, una joven rubia se sienta a la derecha de Sakura, tomando sin preguntar una de las varillas de dangos y comiéndolo ante la mirada incrédula de su dueña por ese atrevimiento:

\- Yo pedí eso.

\- (terminando y dejando la varilla vacía en el plato de su amiga) Lo sé, ¿no es tu tercer platón?

\- Segundo. No lo digas como si fuese una glotona, Ino.

\- Pero lo eres, Sakura. Una que hace trampa.

\- Hago lo mismo que Choji.

\- No es igual. Él debe cargar con lo que come; por así decirlo, paga el precio por darse esos reventones de comida, pero tú…

La rubia pasa su dedo por el abdomen de su amiga, evidenciando lo delgada y firme que se encuentra:

\- Demasiado muscular para mi gusto, pero igual me molesta que seas más delgada que yo, Sakura. Es injusto para todas aquellas que nos debemos matar a dietas y ejercicio.

\- No te enseñaré ese jutsu. Si no tienes algo como mi sello de almacenaje ese chakra extra es peligroso de llevar.

\- Lo que digas. ¿Sabes? No deberías hacer eso.

\- ¿Qué cosa?

\- Lo del pelo.

\- No entiendo.

\- ¿No te das cuenta, verdad? La forma en que mueves tu cabeza de lado cuando lo amarras, es como si estuviese coqueteando. Es peligroso, y si le sumas eso a esa forma tan rara que tienes para comer.

\- Tengo miedo de preguntar…

\- Es como si estuvieras teniendo sexo con la comida.

Sakura abrió sus ojos, sorprendida por las palabras de su amiga. Miró hacia todos lados, esperando que nadie más le hubiese escuchado, pero solo pudo notar como los tres que le habían estado mirando de reojo (cosa de la que se había percatado pero que consideraba natural) apartaban el rostro, temerosos de verse descubiertos en ello.

La pelirrosa fijó su rostro en la chica Yamanaka, quien permanecía viéndole con total seriedad.

\- ¿Bromeas, verdad?

\- Claro que no. Y es molesto porque lo haces sin darte cuenta. Lo que a mi me ha tomado toda mi vida y no logro hacer de manera totalmente natural a ti… te fluye.

\- Sigues teniendo el mejor cuerpo de la aldea.

\- En conjunto, pero si vamos por piezas la competencia es dura; ¿has visto las piernas de Karui?

\- ¿La prometida de Choji?

\- Y sus ojos… aunque nadie está muy seguro de quien los lleva mejores, si ella o tú. Por cabello superas a todas en la aldea: ese color te da puntos extras, por más que considere que el mío es más espectacular. Claro, tengo lo mejores senos y labios de todo Konoha, pero tu piel…

\- Un par de consejos secretos de Uzumaki Karin. Fue su forma de hacer las paces.

\- Consejos que podrías…

\- No, me comprometí con ella y no faltaré a mi palabra. Pero además tienes tu cintura y tus caderas, Ino.

\- Claro, si no me ponen junto a ti.

\- ¡Vamos! Si siempre has tenido las caderas más anchas.

\- Pero en cuanto a proporciones las tuyas son mejores.

Sakura, incapaz de racionalizar aquello, se levanta por unos momentos de su puesto, tocando su cintura y su trasero. Se sienta de inmediato, mirando a su amiga con burla:

\- Creo que tienes razón, jeje.

\- ¿Y estás orgullosa, verdad?

\- Claro, tener algo con lo que poder compararme contigo y ganarte es genial; es como si eso compensara toda una vida de sentirme menos a tu lado. Ser tu amiga ha sido demasiado difícil, Ino-chan: nadie quiere ser la "amiga fea".

\- Nunca fuiste fea. Frentona si, pero jamás fea.

\- Al menos puedes molestarme por ser plana, ya sabes: "Sakura, la tabla de planchar".

\- Ese chiste se volvió imposible, tonta.

\- Exageras.

\- ¿Ah, sí?

Molesta, la rubia va y le aprieta el seno derecho a la pelirrosada, quien no puede evitar gemir por la sorpresa. Asustada, Sakura mira alrededor: los otros clientes se han ido y el dueño del puesto se ha ocultado detrás, en la cocina. Con Ino viéndole la cara de cerca (cuya mano sigue allí, sujetando su seno) con rostro serio, su amiga decide hacer patente su incomodidad, golpeando su frente con la de la rubia.

La novia de Sai retrocede, tocando su cabeza en donde le ha pegado la Senju:

\- ¡Oye, eso duele, frentona!

\- Menos que el que me agarres una teta, Ino-cerda; ¿qué pretendías con eso?

\- Tal vez sigas pensando que eres plana pero ahí sí hay algo, y se ve claramente, Sakura.

\- Quizás, pero no necesitabas agarrarme. Asustaste a todos.

\- No se fueron por que te ataqué, fue por ese gemido que sacaste. ¿Es que no puedes quejarte como todas? Gracias por eso, ya sé que no debo pegarte cuando Sai-kun esté cerca.

\- Lo siento, lo hago sin querer.

\- ¿Qué ha pasado contigo? Antes no eras así.

\- ¿Así cómo?

\- Tan femenina.

\- Siempre tan amable.

\- ¡Lo digo en serio! Es como si hubieses cambiado y no sabes como llevarlo. Gracias a Kami que sigues conservando ese genio que te gastas sino tendrías a todos los hombres de la aldea detrás tuyo.

Sakura, frustrada por tener que explicarse, decide comer rápidamente sus dangos mientras pide otras dos raciones para llevar. Así, con la chica tragando presurosa sin preocuparse por la mirada asustada de su amiga, la pelirrosa termina su aperitivo antes de tomar su encargo, pagar y agradecer la comida y levantarse, caminando en dirección a la Torre Hokage.

La heredera Yamanaka se quedó sentada hasta que, al ver que no era seguida, Sakura le grita que le acompañe. La rubia reacciona, corriendo para colocarse junto a su amiga e ir juntas hacia el lugar más importante de la Aldea.

Unos metros de caminata en silencio son interrumpidos por las palabras de la pelirrosa, quien decide responder la inquietud de su amiga:

\- La heredera Hyuga, ella tiene la culpa.

\- ¿Hanabi? Sabía que te has estado viendo con esa muchacha en secreto, pero…

\- ¿Cómo sabrías tú eso, Ino?

\- La hemos visitado en el complejo Hyuga unas cuantas veces.

\- ¿"Hemos"?

\- Karui-san, Tenten y tu servidora.

\- ¿Porqué?

\- Un favor para Neji-san. Resulta que su prima está nerviosa por el hecho de que en unos meses más se cumple el plazo que tiene para contraer matrimonio y eso la tenía muy tensa. Como no tiene amigos su prometido le pidió ayuda a su ex-compañera de equipo, y Tenten recurrió a mi y a Karui porque nos conoce y somos, en cierta forma, del mismo rango de esa chica. La idea es que se sienta en confianza; no es que lo necesite, pero su primo trata de ayudarla en todo lo que pueda.

\- Ya veo. Entonces el proyecto de matrimonio de los primos Hyuga sigue en pie.

\- Desde que se hizo público hace medio año todo sigue tal cual. Se siente raro, como incorrecto; es imposible verlos y no pensar en qué habría dicho Hinata de todo eso.

\- Supongo que les habría dado su bendición. Al menos Naruto parece estar de acuerdo con todo eso.

\- ¿Hace cuanto lo viste?

\- Harán unos tres meses. Me lo encontré en las Olas; parece que tiene algún tipo de asunto extraño por esos lados. Si incluso lo hicieron daimio del país.

\- No te creo.

\- Como si lo del puente con su nombre no fuese suficiente. Aunque no se ve muy feliz por ello.

\- Es normal. No creo que le resulte grato ese tipo de responsabilidades y el estar obligado a relacionarse con esos estirados de los daimio, Sakura.

\- Tenía una relación con Hinata, que aun con todo debería haber sido igual de estirada. Pero incluso con ello no ha rechazado el cargo, por lo que sospecho que algo más debe haber allí.

\- ¿Y todavía viaja con la amiga de Sasuke?

\- Si, Ino. Claro que Karin ya no es igual a como era en ese entonces.

\- ¿Mejor?

\- Em… digamos que diferente. Además parece que le gusta Naruto.

\- Lo lamento por ella.

\- ¿Porqué lo dices así?

\- Es obvio, frentona: esos dos no podrían ser pareja jamás. Ese tipo de personalidades no va con nuestro antiguo compañero.

\- Yo la encuentro agradable.

\- Claro, no es como que fueras capaz de odiarte a ti misma, amiga.

\- ¿Intentas decir que esa tipa y yo somos parecidas?

\- Idénticas. Personalidades muy fuertes y avasalladoras, del tipo que solo se reprime cuando están junto a un chico que verdaderamente les gusta.

\- Y como Naruto nunca me gustó lo trataba como lo trataba, ¿eso tratas de decirme, Ino?

\- Exacto.

Sakura se detiene, ofendida. Yamanaka Ino decide aclarar su punto: _"Todos sabemos que eso cambió al final, pero debes reconocer que tu forma de ser habría sido demasiada carga para Naruto. No digo que no hubiese resultado si es que lo intentaban, solo digo que… lo mejor fue no forzar aquello"._ La pelirrosa decide continuar caminando, mientras se defiende:

\- No habría sido forzado. Mis sentimientos me habrían hecho tratarlo de mejor manera.

\- Si, hasta que al primer problema habrías estallado. Naruto estuvo demasiado tiempo soportando tu histeria como para que tuviera que seguir haciéndolo siendo tu pareja. De seguro por eso terminó enamorado de Hyuga Hinata: necesitaba un alma gentil que lo cobijara y le hiciera sentir valioso, y no alguien que a la primera dificultad se desquitara recordándole sus fracasos.

\- No lo habría hecho.

\- Claro que sí. Eres de las que buscan el choque, no de las que callan.

\- Pienso que eso no es malo.

\- No lo es, no por si mismo… si tu pareja es capaz de seguir ese tipo de conflicto sin sentirse mal ni decaerse por ello, comprendiendo que en realidad ese odio que destilas cuando te enfadas es solo algo del momento. Pero Naruto habría quedado sepultado por toda esa violencia verbal acumulada cada vez más hasta abandonarte o terminar con su voluntad anulada por ti, Sakura.

\- O sea que no tengo futuro. Tal y como mi maestra estoy condenada a vivir en soledad perpetua.

\- No, solo necesitas alguien capaz de seguirte el ritmo, que pueda pararse frente a ti y confrontarte. Como puedo decirlo… alguien que sea un reto, no un plasta sumiso incapaz de defenderse de la mujer que ama. Naruto habría sido perfecto como tu esclavo, no como tu novio.

\- Te equivocas. En una relación necesitas a un contrapuesto, no a alguien idéntico a ti.

\- Casi. Necesitas variedad: alguien lo suficiente diferente a ti para completar tus falencias, pero que tenga ciertos puntos en común contigo que les permitan verse como semejantes y no como completos extraños. Míranos a mi y a Sai, por ejemplo.

\- Los veo y sigo sin entender como rayos siguen juntos.

\- Por que ves a Sai-kun y seguramente lo consideras torpe, inadaptado socialmente, grosero y poco sensible, ¿verdad?

\- Tú lo dijiste, no yo.

\- Y piensas que alguien como yo, con mi chispa y mi actitud de abeja reina necesitaría un sirviente, alguien que me tuviera como centro de su vida y que me diera la atención suficiente para no impulsarme a mirar hacia otro lado, la atención que he recibido toda mi vida de todos gracias a mi belleza y atractivo.

\- No lo habría dicho exactamente así pero sí, y es que no comprendo como puedes estar junto a un chico que no te llene de elogios y regalos todo el tiempo. Y a la única conclusión que puedo llegar es que lo consideras demasiado atractivo, físicamente hablando.

\- Si, es guapo. Pero más que eso es su lado narcisista lo que me ha mantenido junto a él.

\- ¿Narcisista?

\- ¿No te habías percatado?

\- No, no realmente. Incluso contigo diciéndomelo soy incapaz de verlo así, Ino.

\- Esa forma que tiene de ser, tan neutra, lo oculta muy bien. Pero hay un rasgo suyo que siempre lo delató.

\- ¿Y cuál sería ese?

\- ¿No te acuerdas cuando lo conociste, cuando todos lo conocimos? ¿Cómo mi novio llamaba a todo el mundo?

\- Recuerdo que era bastante ofensivo. Afortunadamente ha ido mejorando bastante en eso.

\- No era ofensivo, era directo: decía lo que tenía en la cabeza, sin filtros.

\- Si, es verdad.

\- Y te decía fea.

\- Y a ti "preciosa" solo porque yo le enseñe a mentir en eso.

\- Si, gracias por eso.

Sakura ve como su amiga fuerza una sonrisa muy exagerada, como si quisiera molestarla por ello:

\- Me debes el que estén juntos.

\- Y serás la madrina de nuestro primer niño.

\- Preferiría serlo de una niña.

\- No se puede, amiga: Choji ya la tiene reservada.

\- Ya veo… entonces tendrás que asegurarte de que tu primer hijo sea varón.

\- Y tú de tener una pareja para que pueda ayudarte con eso de ser madrina.

\- Lo que sea. Decías de Sai…

\- Que cuando él trataba a todos recalcando sus defectos físicos era porque realmente los veía así: junto a él, todos eran o feos o gordos o raros. Su misma actitud delataba el concepto que tenía mi novio de su propia belleza.

\- Si… lo recuerdo… tendía a adoptar una pose algo… femenina. Creo que tienes razón. Eso significa que ambos son un par de estúpidos narcisistas.

\- Así es: nos amamos mucho a nosotros mismos, a nuestra belleza externa. Y es perfecto.

\- No te entiendo.

\- Si tuviese por novio alguien como… no sé, Choji por ejemplo, él sería incapaz de sobrellevar mi actitud tan superior.

\- Si, es insoportable oírte hablar de ti misma.

\- Y tal vez Sai-kun es el único que podría sobrellevar aquello. Con él puedo ser yo misma y no necesito fingir una actitud diferente. Soy libre de ser quien soy, y él puede serlo conmigo.

\- Eres la única que puede soportar esa forma de ser de tu novio. Por eso mismo lo mío con Kitaro no funcionó.

\- Kitaro-san no es como Sai cuando lo conocimos.

\- Claro que no lo es. Si Kitaro fuera tan repulsivo como lo era Sai cuando se unió al equipo Kakashi jamás lo hubiese considerado; lo comparo con el Sai de ahora, el que resultó luego de años de estarse puliendo.

\- Si, ahora es adorable…

Sakura se detiene, mirando a su amiga rubia con cara de incredulidad, mientras el rostro de Ino solo muestra una faz serena y emotiva, como si estuviese visualizando a su adorable novio (cosa que para la pelirrosa obviamente no existe). La recién llegada niega con la cabeza, como si lamentara la ceguera de su amiga de la infancia para luego tomar del brazo a la chica Yamanaka y continuar:

\- Dejado eso de lado; ¿qué tal esas visitas a la heredera Hyuga?

\- Geniales. Sobre todo el baño que posee en la mansión.

\- Sí, lo conozco.

\- Me dijiste que Hanabi-chan tenía la culpa de tu nueva actitud, Sakura.

\- Es complicado. Como sabes he estado muy dedicada a todo lo relacionado con las misiones shinobi.

\- Si, todos te extrañan en el hospital.

\- Y resulta que Kakashi-sensei me ha dado preferencia para las misiones más importantes, aquellas que involucran a los ricos más ricos y a los daimio y sus parientes.

\- Tu reputación te precede, amiga.

\- Si, me ha ido muy bien. Pero tuve unos problemas al principio…

\- ¿Problemas?

\- Digamos que mi forma de ser era… inapropiada. Como si me faltara clase, o al menos eso es lo que me reclamaba Kakashi-sensei cuando llegaban los informes de mis empleadores. Al final tuve que buscar "ayuda profesional" que me ayudara a mejorar mis modos de socializar con los poderosos.

\- ¿Y recurriste a la hermana de Hinata?

\- No. Primero traté con Shizune, pero ella no pudo ser de gran ayuda, como si los años siguiendo a Tsunade-shishio le hubiesen quitado cualquier atisbo de refinamiento.

\- ¿Y yo? ¿Acaso no pensaste en tu mejor amiga?

\- ¿Hablas en serio? ¿Realmente crees que hubiese ido a ti a que me enseñaras como comportarme con la gente importante?

\- Claro.

\- Lo siento, pero tu padre vive reclamando lo floja que eres en tus propias lecciones de etiqueta, las que se supone necesitarás cuando lideres a tu clan.

\- Bien, tienes un punto. Pero de ahí a pensar en Hyuga Hanabi…

\- Fue idea de Naruto. Por alguna razón Hinata en ese aspecto le causó muy buena impresión y pensó que su hermanita podría ayudarme a ser como ella.

\- ¿En serio dijo eso?

\- No con esas palabras, pero ese fue su propósito. Al final él arreglo todo con los Hyuga: estuve durante medio año acudiendo a clases con la heredera y otras damas del clan y por lo que todos dicen dieron resultado.

\- Demasiado, diría.

\- ¡Ino! ¡Por favor! Quien sea que te escuche pensaría que yo era una bruta sin nada de refinamiento.

\- …

\- Se supone que debes decir que no era así.

\- …

\- ¡Oye!

\- Solo puedo decir en tu defensa que siempre has resultado lo suficientemente agradable para poder considerarte mi amiga sin que ello me resultara ofensivo. Pero al menos todo eso quedó en el pasado y ahora, finalmente, tienes lo que necesitas para poder figurar entre las más hermosas de toda Konoha. Claro, no podrías superarme, pero si me darías una buena pelea.

\- Me gustaría que hiciéramos un concurso: estoy seguro que podría darte una buena competencia.

\- ¿Tan segura?

\- He tenido no menos de veinte misiones de seducción y nunca, jamás, he necesitado llegar a desnudarme para lograr mi objetivo. Es más de lo que podrías decir de ti.

\- El que no quieran verte desnuda no es algo bueno, Sakura.

Las dos amigas se detienen, mirándose con rabia. Pero esa actitud se apacigua rápidamente y son incapaces de mantener la seriedad, riendo juntas por ese tipo de peleas tontas:

\- Es horrible que solo podamos llevarnos así, Ino.

\- Además lo mejor es no tener que competir, Sakura.

\- Estoy segura de que me ganarías, amiga. Todavía me falta para ser como tú; es más, no hay ninguna en toda la aldea que luzca tanto como tú.

\- No lo sé. Lo que si sé es que mi reinado durará solo un par de años más.

\- ¿Porqué lo dices?

\- Mira a tu derecha, a cuarenta metros.

Extrañada, Haruno Sakura giró su vista hacia donde le indicaba su amiga. Allí, acompañada de una sirvienta mayor y un par de escoltas armados, la heredera del Clan Hyuga, caminando en dirección al mercado de la villa. Hyuga Hanabi vestía un kimono azul claro con dibujos negros de garzas que rozaba el suelo y un grueso obi azul marino atado a su cintura. La adolescente avanzaba con sus manos entrecruzadas al frente, su mirada levemente inclinada y un rostro relajado, cuya mirada no parecía estar dirigida a ninguna parte.

El largo cabello marrón oscuro de la chica, tan largo que llegaba más allá de sus muslos, estaba liso y sin adornos de ningún tipo, con un flequillo que atravesaba su rostro y caía por su mejilla izquierda. Sin nada de maquillaje sobre ella, sus labios destacaban con un suave color rojo pálido que la muchacha tenía el cuidado de humedecer cubriendo su boca con la manga de su atuendo de seda, tan largo en esa parte que solo la punta de sus dedos sobresalía cuando la alzaba.

A pesar de tener solo quince años el cuerpo de la hermana de Hinata se había desarrollado a tal punto que era evidente incluso debajo de su holgado kimono, lo que era más pronunciado cada vez que la doncella se detenía para inclinarse a responder a algún saludo dado por los transeúntes que se cruzaban en su camino y la felicitaban por su próximo enlace.

Sakura nota como su amiga le golpea el brazo, a fin de que no se quede allí parada y continúen su camino a la Torre. En eso, Hanabi se detiene, mirando hacia las dos mujeres e inclinándose para saludarlas, incluso a esa distancia, para luego continuar su marcha. Incómoda luego de verse descubierta, la pelirrosa decide continuar su camino:

\- No recuerdo que se viera así hace unos meses.

\- ¿Nunca pudiste verla desnuda, Sakura?

\- No. Y esos pechos…

\- Em… digamos que de cierta manera tengo la culpa de todo eso. Felicítame: he creado a mi némesis.

\- Al menos no tan grandes como los de Hinata.

\- ¿Y crees que eso es bueno para todas nosotras?

\- Claro, si a los hombres les gustan… ya sabes, grandes.

\- Hablas igual a como lo hacías cuando eras plana.

\- Soy plana.

\- ¡Deja de decirlo, tonta!

\- Dí lo que quieras, pero hubiese preferido por mucho ser como Hinata en ese aspecto.

\- Si, pero Hinata, que en paz descanse, tenía un problema: era poco proporcionada.

\- Sé que no era perfecta…

\- Era un triángulo invertido: mucho pecho, pocas caderas. Afortunadamente nunca sabremos si con un par de años más de crecimiento habría solventado ese problema, pero su hermanita salió mucho más proporcionada.

\- Tiene tu figura, Ino.

\- Si, es horrible. Y apenas cumplió quince años; cuando llegue a los veinte… no quiero ni imaginármelo. Gracias a Kami que está por casarse y seguramente Neji no la dejará salir a ningún lado.

\- No lo dices en serio.

\- Y cuando pienso que esa forma de exhibirse es culpa mía…

\- ¿A qué le llamas exhibirse?

\- Antes de que nos juntáramos Hanabi era bastante recatada, incluso medio marimacha. Vendas en los pechos para disimularlos, ropa de entrenamiento a toda hora, cabello amarrado y poco arreglado… lo único que destacaba en ella era ese físico, y era porque pudimos verla cuando compartimos el baño. Allí fue que se me ocurrió decirle que explotara ese lado suyo.

\- ¿Porqué?

\- Hanabi se siente insegura respecto de su prometido. Piensa que Neji-san no se siente atraído hacia ella.

\- ¿Acaso está enamorada? Creí que eso del matrimonio con su primo era algo político, un asunto del clan y su línea de sangre.

\- No lo sé, nunca hablamos de ello. Lo que sí sé es que para las mujeres Hyuga es muy importante resultar atractivas para sus parejas, un asunto de honor femenino, incluso si se trata de matrimonios arreglados. Nunca pensé que debajo de todo eso que la afeaba se ocultaba… eso.

\- O sea, esa actitud es el equivalente Hyuga al desenfado que muestras tú con tu cuerpo y esos escotes que llevas.

\- No exageres.

\- No exagero, Ino-cerda.

\- Frentona.

Sakura se detiene, viendo hacia arriba: la Torre Hokage se alza ante ella en toda su majestuosidad. La pelirrosa agradece a su amiga su compañía solo para descubrir que Ino ha decidido sentarse en uno de los bancos de la pequeña plaza construida en la explanada de la entrada de la sede de gobierno de Konoha:

\- No necesitas esperarme.

\- No lo hago: se supone que Sai-kun saldrá de allí pronto.

\- ¿Por eso me seguiste?

\- Fuiste tú quien me invitaste, frentona.

\- Verdad.

\- Suerte. Trataré de incluirte en nuestra próxima visita al complejo Hyuga.

\- Sería agradable. Hace casi cinco meses que no trato con Hanabi y quiero ver qué tanto la has pervertido.

\- Menos que a ti, eso es seguro, Sakura.

* * *

\- Permiso, ¿puedo pasar?

\- Claro, Sakura. No sé porqué preguntas si no hay una puerta.

\- Sigue siendo su oficina, Hokage-sama. Incluso si está lleno. ¡Hola, chicos!

Los cinco shinobi que se encontraban de pie ante el escritorio del líder de la Aldea respondieron de diferentes formas al saludo dado por la pelirrosa desde la entrada del despacho de Hatake Kakashi, desde sonrisas, manos alzadas y palabras afectuosas a leves inclinaciones.

La joven Senju traía las manos vacías: había dejado su comida con Irina-san (la asistente del Hokage, que reemplazaba a Shizune que se dedicaba a tiempo completo al Hospital Shinobi y a sus labores como jefa administrativa y de servicios de la aldea), a quien había regalado una de sus dos porciones de dangos dulces. Mientras entraba al lugar el peliplateado le señaló un lugar al extremo izquierdo del grupo, junto a Yamato (líder del cuerpo anbu, que se encontraba uniformado pero sin máscara).

Al lado del shinobi del elemento madera se encontraban: Sai, los anbu Matabi, Yasui y un último, pelinegro, que todavía tenía puesta su máscara (y quien le había dado el saludo menos animado de todos).

El joven, con máscara de gato blanca y de rayas rojas se quedó viendo al Hokage, ignorando la pregunta de la recién llegada: _"¿Porqué llevas la máscara de_ _Yugao, Sasuke?"._

Viendo que el muchacho no respondía y que con su genio la pelirrosa podía mostrarse irritable por verse ignorada, el Hokage respondió por el mudo: _"Sasuke-kun solo estaba prestando ayuda al anbu y ya que no pertenece al cuerpo le prestamos esa cosa. No necesitas buscarle más explicación, Sakura-chan"._ Viendo que con esa explicación bastaba para contener la curiosidad de su alumna, el peliplateado continuó con aquella reunión.

Sai, el capitán de ese equipo anbu, terminó con el informe de su última misión: el rastreo de un fugitivo del País de los Pajaros, quien había sido localizado en la frontera sureste del Fuego, cerca de las Cascadas. La misión, completada en apenas tres días, tenía bastante satisfecho al comandante anbu (Yamato) quien había concurrido junto a sus subordinados para asegurarse que éstos fuesen reconocidos por ello, además de entregar su propio informe respecto de la próxima tarea del prometido de la heredera Yamanaka.

Sakura no pudo dejar de mostrarse sorprendida al oír que el pálido ex-raíz dejaría el cuerpo anbu para asumir como jounin-sensei, pero su sorpresa fue mayor al escuchar del líder de la aldea que ella también pasaría a ocupar esa posición:

\- Lo siento, Hokage-sama, pero no creo que sea apropiado que yo sea puesta como jounin-sensei. Me encuentro en mi mejor momento y sinceramente no creo ser apta para entrenar a unos gennin recién egresados.

\- Espera, Sakura. Déjame despachar a estos muchachos y podremos hablar al respecto.

El Hokage entrega unos documentos tanto al líder del equipo como al comandante anbu, para luego despacharlos. Mientras Sasuke se quita la máscara prestada y la deja en el escritorio Kakashi le habla: _"Recuerda tenerme esos documentos listos. Y no olvides visitar a Shizune o irá a buscarte a tu casa"._ El pelinegro Uchiha frunce su ceño, evidenciando su molestia por lo dicho por su antiguo jounin-sensei, mirando de reojo a Sakura. Al notar como la ve, la pelirrosa le sonríe a su antiguo compañero, pero su gesto no es respondido por el joven, que solo decide acelerar el paso y salir de allí antes de que Kakashi siga hablando.

Una vez solos, el líder de la aldea invita a su alumna a sentarse. Ella, viendo una última vez hacia afuera, como si quisiera asegurarse de que nadie les observa, se endereza para encarar al peliplateado:

\- ¿Shizune? ¿Ya dejamos los honoríficos de lado, Kakashi-sensei?

\- Si.

\- Me alegra ver que no reniega de ella.

\- Lo que te da gusto es no haberte equivocado cuando insinuaste que nosotros podríamos tener algo.

\- Usted sabe que solo bromeaba. Todavía me cuesta procesar el saber que están juntos.

\- Me soporta y es lo suficientemente dulce para resultar agradable su compañía.

\- Mentiroso.

\- No me presiones, Sakura-chan: sabes que no soy ningún sujeto tierno o sensible.

\- Lo sé. Si todavía no comprendo como rayos ella ha aguantado no formalizar su relación.

\- Todos saben que somos pareja, y nuestras ocupaciones no nos permiten-

\- (interrumpiendo) ¡Por favor! Si siquiera vivieran juntos, pero nada de nada.

\- Mi departamento es muy pequeño. El de ella también.

\- Es Hokage, con un sueldo acorde a la importancia de su cargo. Ella es la segunda persona más importante de la aldea, y mi maestra le dejó suficiente para vivir bien. Si no han buscado una casa más grande es porque usted no desea formar una familia.

\- ¿Porqué tengo que ser yo?

\- Mi senpai lo que más desea es tener un hogar, e hijos. Y su lentitud solo le quita el tiempo: ambos ya superan los treinta años y si siguen así después terminará arrepentido.

\- Llevamos apenas un año como pareja.

\- Se conocen desde siempre.

\- No soy bueno para ella…

\- Usted no es bueno para ninguna mujer, pero por algún extraño milagro Shizune-san lo ama. ¿Acaso no siente lo mismo, sensei?

Kakashi se queda viendo a su alumna. La culpa en su rostro es evidente:

\- ¿Tanto le cuesta reconocerlo, Kakashi-sensei?

\- Es… difícil. Todas las personas importantes para mi terminan…

\- ¿Lejos?

\- Muertas.

\- ¿Y por qué cree que me esfuerzo tanto? ¿Porqué rayos Naruto se esfuerza tanto? Todo mundo ha estado trabajando por hacer al mundo algo mejor, y parece ser que lo estamos logrando. Es evidente como las cosas se han ido pacificando poco a poco. Hay menos misiones shinobi, e incluso Kiri e Iwa ya han dado el paso y cambiado su economía para no proveer más soldados a intereses extranjeros, ni asesinos ni espías.

\- Y aquí también hacemos lo mismo, Sakura-chan. Cuando el gran proyecto de ampliación de la villa se complete podremos reconvertir las capacidades de nuestros clanes shinobi en actividades más civilizadas. El plan es de aquí a cinco años reducir nuestras capacidades de combate; varios de los clanes especialistas han dado su visto bueno y cesarán pronto de integrar los equipos shinobi.

\- ¿A qué le teme entonces?

\- Tal vez solo soy pesimista, Sakura-chan. Todo parece ideal pero… Naruto no da señales de querer regresar, Sasuke ya no estará entre nosotros y debo cuidarte porque si te pierdo no quedará nadie que-

\- ¿Sasuke? ¿Qué pasará con él? ¿Se marchará?

Kakashi se queda congelado, mientras tiene ganas de golpearse la cara con su escritorio por hablar tan libremente con su discípula:

\- No es seguro, pero… tú sabes, ya tiene cierta edad…

\- ¿Porqué tan nervioso?

\- Me pones en una situación incómoda… nada es seguro… ha recibido propuestas, pero yo no podría decir que…

\- ¿Acaso él… se comprometió?

\- Em… mira, yo no soy quien para hablar de los asuntos personales del líder del Clan Uchiha. Lo único que te puedo decir es que si nada cambia lo más seguro es que el futuro de esta aldea no incluya a los Uchiha.

Para Sakura es evidente que el Hokage no desea hablar de todo eso. Ella sabía que por su propia calidad y fama su ex-compañero de equipo era bastante requerido para enlazarse con gente importante fuera de la aldea, pero sinceramente nunca creyó que el orgulloso shinobi aceptaría transformarse en un hombre de familia, no siendo tan joven y no habiendo logrado nada de su vida (en comparación con ella y con el propio Naruto). Fue esa preocupación la que le hizo hablar:

\- No puede… el no puede resignarse. Si acepta eso sería lo mismo que rendirse y Sasuke no es así.

\- Debes comprender que la vida es frágil, y sin importar lo fuerte que uno sea el final puede llegar en el momento menos indicado. Que Sasuke-kun quiera ordenar su vida y no dejar todo al acaso es muestra de madurez.

\- Pero no puede… usted no puede dejarlo tirar su vida por la borda.

\- ¿Yo? Lamento ser quien te lo diga, pero soy el menos indicado para decirle a ese muchacho lo que debe o no hacer. Ni siquiera pude hacerlo con Naruto, que me respetaba siquiera un poco. Para Uchiha Sasuke no soy ni su maestro, ni su amigo; como mucho soy un conocido que él considera apto para relacionarse con su persona, pero nunca ha aceptado consejos de mi y no lo hará ahora que no le queda tiempo.

\- ¿Lo dejará… partir?

\- No puedo evitarlo. Nadie puede; quizás Naruto, pero si no ha hecho nada hasta ahora es porque seguramente no quiere hacerlo.

\- ¡NARUTO LO SABE Y NO HA HECHO NADA!

\- Calma, Sakura-chan. Solo digo que no me imagino que la única persona en que Sasuke-kun confía no lo sepa. Nuestro rebelde pelinegro sabe que si Naruto no lo supiera de su propia boca nunca se lo perdonaría.

\- ¡Voy a buscar a ese idiota rubio y le sacaré toda la verdad a golpes!

\- Si tanto te interesa lo que suceda con Sasuke-kun, Sakura-chan, ¿porqué quieres perder el tiempo con Naruto y no vas directamente con quien puede decirte todo?

\- Yo… me he distanciado.

\- Pero son amigos.

\- No, ya no. Hace ya mucho que nuestra amistad murió. Ahora solo somos dos extraños que comparten un amigo en común. He aprendido a vivir sin Uchiha Sasuke en mi vida y me gusta, y no pienso arriesgar todo lo que he logrado por él.

\- ¿Tienes miedo, Sakura-chan? ¿Tanto te lastimó?

\- No, solo fue… la decepción. El descubrir que nunca fue lo que soñé; Uchiha Sasuke no era ese ser maravilloso que todas creímos, y quienes nos enamoramos de esa ilusión somos las que más renegamos de él.

\- ¿Somos?

\- Karin y yo.

\- Pero no puedes culparlo por todo eso, ¿verdad?

\- Y por ello no puedo buscarlo, por que sé que fui yo quien me engañé, quien se armó una película con solo ver su rostro. Y sí, sé que ni él es el mismo ni yo lo soy, pero lo que sentí fue tan… lindo, incluso con como se desarrolló todo… y entiendo que fue mi propia obsesión la que me hacía mentirme así. Ahora pienso en Sasuke y todo lo que puedo descubrir es lo mucho que me lastimo, y que si no me hubiese engañado a mi misma con él y todo lo que prometía ser quizás hubiese podido descubrir a Naruto antes y tal vez, solo tal vez, él estaría aquí, a mi lado. No lo culpo por mi fracaso con quien tal vez era el amor de mi vida, pero no puedo evitar verle como el responsable de mi ceguera.

La pelirrosa baja la mirada, avergonzada. Kakashi deja que la muchacha se tranquilice, escuchando unos tímidos sollozos de su alumna. Cuando Sakura se recupera, ve como el Hokage le ofrece un pañuelo de papel; ella rechaza el gesto, agradeciéndolo:

\- Sé que esos fueron mis errores, que Sasuke nunca me incitó o convenció de nada, que incluso las pocas veces que hablamos de mis sentimientos él me decía que perdía mi tiempo. Quizás sí le temo y no quiero reconocerlo; no por él, sino por mi y mi debilidad cuando le veo.

\- Y prefieres permanecer lejos de él. ¿Y si muriera, no te arrepentirías?

\- Uchiha Sasuke es un guerrero poderoso, un shinobi experto, uno que ha superado el nivel de los sannin, de su hermano. Es tal vez el más poderoso shinobi vivo después de Naruto, su mejor amigo… no, él no morirá porque no existe nadie que pueda matarlo.

\- Bien, si es lo que piensas… tan solo espero que después no te arrepientas.

\- Cuando lo vea feliz en brazos de otra seré finalmente libre de su sombra. No quisiera que fuera de esta forma, pero si no queda otra alternativa más que el que se vaya de la aldea, entonces será lo mejor. Quizás le pida ser madrina de alguno de sus hijos, y quien sabe si algún día, con nuestras vidas hechas al lado de nuestras respectivas parejas, podremos vernos como los amigos que siempre debimos ser.

El peliplateado mira la convicción en el rostro de su alumna. Quiere hacerlo, pero sabe que no puede hablar.

El Sexto quería creer que quizás ella podría lograr lo que él no había podido hacer con el último Uchiha, pero la pelirrosa parecía convencida de mantenerse apartada de su antiguo amor. Lo peor será cuando Sakura se entere de todo, cuando ya no haya vuelta atrás…

 _"Realmente espero que después no te arrepientas, Haruno Senju Sakura"_.


	74. Chapter 74

El cementerio memorial de Konoha.

A la doncella Hyuga siempre le pareció un lugar agradable, mucho más alegre que el pequeño cementerio privado que se encontraba dentro del recinto de su clan, el que por la costumbre de incinerar a sus difuntos solo era una colección de placas conmemorativas muy próximas las unas a las otras (salvo por unas pocas excepciones), lo que sumado al más que evidente abandono de parte de los familiares que delegaban a los sirvientes el mantenimiento del lugar resultaba ser un lugar bastante apático. En comparación el cementerio de la Aldea era como un gran jardín de flores, llenos de pequeños detalles que como recuerdos adornaban buena parte de las tumbas que se extendían alrededor suyo.

Y la sepultura de su hermana mayor no era diferente.

Las flores que había plantado el compañero de equipo de su primo estaban en su mejor estado, tapizando todo el frente de la pequeña placa que tenía el nombre de la difunta y los símbolos de sus relaciones: el de su clan, los Hyuga, el de la Aldea, que implicaba que la allí sepultada había sido kunoichi de la misma muerta en acción de servicio, y el del clan Uzumaki, que era el que identificaba al esposo de Hyuga Hinata (y que había sido agregado recientemente por orden de la misma Hanabi como señal de la reconciliación entre ella y su cuñado).

A todo eso se agregaban el kunai de acero blanco que alguien había dejado allí hace ya demasiado tiempo -y que todavía no había sido retirado por nadie-, junto con flores que sus deudos dejaban de vez en cuando y, por alguna razón desconocida, pequeñas tabletas de madera escritas que dejaban extraños a modo de deseos de amor, creyendo que el amparo de la célebre doncella que se sacrificó así misma para salvar la vida de su amado podía ayudarles a ellos a lograr sus propios deseos e impregnar en ellos esa misma entrega y pasión.

Todo eso, el que en la Aldea se considerara a Hyuga Hinata una especie de protectora de los enamorados, era culpa de los sapos que se aparecían en el pozo encantado junto a la estatua del guerrero anónimo, quienes en su veneración por el Maestro Sennin le comentaban a quien quisiera oír la historia de los dos amantes separados por aquél trágico destino. Ella, una especie de ser divino a los ojos de los sapos, era la responsable de lograr con su sacrificio que el destino del heredero de Rikudo Sennin se cumpliera.

A Hanabi le gustaban esas tabletas de madera, las que nunca tenían nombres en ellos (el lugar era demasiado público para que esos anhelos pudiesen ser mantenidos en secreto), y a veces tomaba alguna y la leía, soñando con amores como los que se evidenciaban en esas escasas letras. Pero hoy era diferente, y la adolescente tenía entre sus manos una tablilla como las que había allí, que contenía en ella sus propios deseos para con su amado.

La hija de Hiashi, agachada junto a la sepultura de su hermana, no sabía si dejar aquello allí o no. No es que creyera que aquella acción realmente le pudiera servir de algo, pero otra cosa le impulsaba a ese acto de fe: quería mostrar valor, que su hermana viera la fuerza de sus sentimientos, tales que era incluso capaz de dejarlos escritos allí, a la vista de todos. Deseaba además de que como ella en el pasado otros enamorados viesen y leyesen sus palabras, y que de la forma en que ella lo había hecho pudiesen sumar sus buenos deseos a su propósito.

Hyuga Hanabi necesitaba ser fuerte, pero con un tipo de fuerza diferente al que nunca antes mostró o necesitó. Porque ahora se sentía débil, insignificante, y podía finalmente comprender los sentimientos que debió cargar sobre si su hermana respecto de su amor secreto. Como con Hinata y Naruto, a la joven heredera Hyuga de nada le servían sus atributos: ni su habilidad, ni su belleza, ni nada en ella importaba porque para el blanco de su deseo ella era casi invisible.

Y como pasó con su hermana y el hijo de Yondaime, Hanabi se veía en un callejón sin salida. Pero ella no era su hermana, y no tenía ni la paciencia ni el deseo de quedarse simplemente esperando.

El tiempo se agotaba. Para muchos el año que faltaba respecto de la época en que debería honrar su promesa de matrimonio era tiempo más que suficiente para que alguien de la belleza de la heredera Hyuga doblegara el corazón de cualquier hombre, pero su objetivo era una roca inconmovible, una que por protegerle había aceptado figurar como su prometido, pero que por su cariño como su familia se haría a un lado sin ninguna duda.

Porque para Neji ella solo era una niña que debía ser protegida, y nada más. Solo una niña… una niña…

" _Sé que somos primos, y que soy injusta al pretender tanto de él, pero… no puedo evitarlo, nee-san. Y ya no sé que hacer: si lo ignoro nada pasará; si trato de ponerlo celoso creerá que ya no necesita mantener el compromiso y se alejará; y si le digo… si le digo que lo amo saldrá huyendo, y se culpará, y me dirá que solo estoy confundida. Cada vez que le insinúo que tan solo nos casemos y olvidemos el buscar a alguien que pueda ser mi consorte, que no hay nadie mejor que él, simplemente dice que no. Antes al menos parecía conforme con aparentar ser mi esposo el tiempo necesario, pero ahora eso le parece demasiado._

 _¿Porqué nos tuvimos que enamorar de un par de idiotas, eh? ¿O es que todos los buenos hombres son así, tan ciegos? ¿o somos nosotras el problema, ambas demasiado tontas para saber elegir? Ayúdame, hermana. Muéstrame como pudiste alcanzar el corazón de ese torpe, ciego y lento chico del que te enamoraste; quizás así pueda descubrir como poder hacerle entender a Neji que lo amo y que no quiero a nadie más a mi lado"._

Un suspiro cansado sale de los labios de la heredera Hyuga, la que se hace el gesto de querer dejar su tablilla allí, junto a las otras. Ko, quien en ese momento era el único que le acompañaba (su otro escolta y la sirvienta que le acompañaba habían sido despachados con la excusa de llevar las compras a casa) le pidió prestado esa cosa. Hanabi hace el intento de negarse, pero su guardián la convence con un sólido argumento: _"La leeré igual, señora; usted sabe que lo haré"._

Resignada, Hanabi le presta su petición a su acompañante mientras le hace una advertencia innecesaria: _"Nadie debe saber que yo he dejado esto aquí, Ko"._ El chunnin retirado asiente mientras recibe el escrito de su ama respetuosamente, para luego leerlo (mientras finge ignorar el ligero sonrojo en el rostro de la muchacha): _"Necesito que mi amado me vea como una mujer"._

El servidor devuelve aquello a su dueña, quien deja la tablilla al pie de la lápida de su hermana, para luego realizar un corto rezo de agradecimiento.

Mientras ambos Hyuga caminan en dirección a la salida del cementerio memorial Ko decide aprovechar la soledad de ambos y conversar con su Señora:

\- No quise incomodarla al leer eso, Hanabi-sama. Solo me aseguraba de que no hubiese allí nada que pudiera asociar la tablilla a su persona.

\- Ya veo. Dime, Ko, ¿qué piensas de todo?

\- ¿Todo?

\- Mi problema.

\- En realidad no veo el problema, no siendo quien es.

\- ¿No pretenderás que como heredera de mi padre puedo obligar a alguien a que me ame?

\- Obligar… si, puede, pero no de una forma diferente al de todas las mujeres.

\- ¿Hablas de tu esposa, Ko?

\- En particular, pero pensaba en todo el género femenino, Hanabi-sama. Es un poder que les ha sido conferido por los cielos, uno que es capaz de reducirnos a nosotros, los hombres, a nuestra más mínima expresión.

\- Qué injusto.

\- No realmente. La recompensa compensa totalmente esa desigualdad, al menos la mayor parte del tiempo.

\- Ustedes tienen el mismo poder en nosotras entonces.

\- No el mismo. A nosotros pueden llevarnos a la locura.

\- Y a nosotras a la melancolía.

\- Insisto en que no debe preocuparse, Hanabi-sama: Neji-sama le quiere bastante.

\- Pero no de la forma en que desearía. Me incomoda el cómo todos alrededor mío parecen conocer mis sentimientos excepto él.

\- ¿Cómo sabe que él no los conoce?

Hanabi se detiene y asustada mira a su escolta:

\- ¡Él lo sabe!

\- No se asuste, Señorita: solo digo que no creo que sea tan ciego como para no haberse percatado, no cuando ha pasado tanto tiempo cerca suyo.

\- (mas aliviada, ella continúa su camino) No lo sé. Conocí a una persona que estando en la misma posición de nii-san fue tan ciego como él, y se supone que es el tipo más observador del mundo, quizás el más listo de todos.

\- ¿Habla de su cuñado?

\- Si. Cuando pienso en mi hermana y todo lo que tuvo que esperar para que Naruto le diera una oportunidad.

\- Hay cosas que no puedo compartirle, Hanabi-sama, ya que hacen parte de la intimidad de Hinata-sama, pero si me permite un consejo al respecto…

\- Te lo permito, Ko.

\- Confronte a Neji-sama. Y deje de llamarle "nii-san" si pretende que la vea diferente.

\- Esos fueron dos concejos.

\- Pero le servirán ambos.

\- ¿Dices que mi hermana no hubiese debido esperar tanto si hubiese tenido el valor de confrontar a Naruto?

\- Digo que usted verá el resultado de aquello si decide armarse de valor y atacar.

\- ¿Estás seguro?

\- Seguro no, pero le estimo mucho y lo único que deseo para usted es su felicidad.

\- ¿Y sacrificarás a un antiguo compañero del Boke para eso, Ko?

El aludido hace una extraña mueca, como si aquello fuese alguna especie de humorada: _"Claro, será un sacrificio enooooorme. Pobre Neji, ha_ _sufrido_ _tanto y terminar con una mujer como usted que lo venera tanto será tan pero tan penoso para ese pobre infeliz, simplemente terrible. Realmente siento lástima por su primo, Hanabi-sama: ciertamente debe_ _s_ _ser el tipo más desgraciado de todo_ _el mundo si una joven, hermosa y rica heredera te pretende con tanto deseo_ _..."_

La joven cubre su boca mientras trata de reír de manera recatada (lo que le cuesta mucho). Ya más tranquila, le sonríe a su escolta:

\- Gracias, Ko.

\- De nada.

\- Por todo.

\- Ánimo, Hanabi-sama. Es cierto que no soy capaz de ver el corazón de Neji-sama, pero si sé que su cariño por usted va más allá del compromiso.

\- Soy su prima, es normal que sienta cariño por mi.

\- No es normal. Neji-sama no da sus afectos por algo tan simple como los lazos familiares; se lo dice alguien que vio de primera mano como su primo veía a Hinata-sama antes de que las cosas se arreglaran entre ellos.

\- Te creeré entonces. Y dime, ¿cómo debería llamarle?

\- ¿Por su nombre? ¿Quizás de una manera más dulce: "cariño", "querido"?

\- Estás loco, Ko. Apenas y puedo llamarlo "nii-san"; lo que pretendes es un salto demasiado grande para mi.

\- Bien… Ya sé: "nii-sama". Eso le ayudará a que él comprenda que lo ve más allá de ser solo su primo. Además, con lo del compromiso y su consumación cada vez más cerca tendrá todo el sentido del mundo que lo trate con ese nivel de reverencia.

\- Podría ser. Me costaría un poco, pero creo que puedo acostumbrarme.

\- Además causará gran efecto en él.

\- ¿Porqué lo dices?

\- Digamos que… cuando mi esposa me llama así, "su señor", me hace sentir especial, poderoso, como si fuese el rector de su vida. Sé que no es verdad, pero no por eso resulta menos agradable.

\- Y tú haces lo mismo con ella.

\- Claro, me encanta hacerla sentir como el centro de mi mundo. Sé que es algo tonto pero tiene que comprender que la vida de pareja es un mundo aparte, o mejor dicho es un lugar donde dejamos al resto del mundo fuera y somos solo nosotros dos.

\- Neji-kun me llamó durante mucho tiempo así, "sama", y jamás sentí aquello.

\- Porque en esa época no lo veía con ojos de amor, Hanabi-sama. Créame, todo será diferente cuando vuelva a decírselo.

Hanabi se queda en silencio, pensativa, como si analizara las palabras de su guardián. Ko decide retroceder un paso, a fin de dejarla caminar sola con sus pensamientos. Mientras ve la espalda de su señora el joven no puede dejar de pensar en lo último que ha salido de la boca de la heredera, algo de lo que ella misma no se ha percatado: su tendencia a decirle a su prometido "Neji-kun" cuando está en confianza con otros. Claro, es algo que nunca ha podido oír su primo por el mismo cuidado que tiene Hanabi cuando se encuentra con él, pero que está allí, al igual que en su difunta hermana (para quien siempre fue más natural por su misma forma de ser, más cariñosa que aquella).

Cuando ambos han llegado a la salida del cementerio Ko activa su byakugan en silencio, enfocando su vista en aquella sencilla tablilla que contiene el deseo de su joven Señora, mientras piensa: _"Deberá darle una mano a su hermana, Hinata-sama: es lo menos que le debe por seguir su camino sin todos nosotros"._

* * *

Ya sin los dangos que se había traído para más tarde (y que habían sido consumidos con avidez en el camino desde la Torre Hokage a su morada) la kunoichi Senju aceleró la última cuadra para alcanzar su destino lo antes posible.

Su departamento. Finalmente.

Su conversación se había alargado demasiado, pero Sakura finalmente había logrado regresar a su hogar para descansar. Y es que quizás no lo demostraba pero todas esas misiones fuera de casa le exigían mucho, y ni los lujosos lugares donde tendía a residir fuera de Konoha ni el salvajismo del campo agreste tenía la calidez de ese pequeño lugar semivacío.

Es verdad que la chica poco había hecho para ambientar el departamento de soltero que ocupaba a su pinta, pero el hecho de que se trataba de un préstamo a plazo indefinido y no algo que fuese realmente suyo le inhibía de querer acomodar todo para que el espacio que una vez fue de Uzumaki Naruto fuese ahora realmente suyo.

Ese departamento, que en realidad no era más que la reconstrucción de los que antes habían existido allí luego de la destrucción provocada por Pain, había permanecido desocupado por casi dos años. Un espacio cedido al pequeño huérfano cuya presencia era rechazada en el orfanato (y Sakura no podía pensar en una forma más clara de decirle a cualquiera que era un paria que esa) y que luego de los eventos de aquél día, del gran triunfo de Uzumaki Naruto y el haber salvado a toda la Aldea, los líderes de Konoha habían decidido regalarle para que fuese algo suyo, realmente suyo.

Aunque claro, esa era una sorpresa que se guardaban para cuando el rubio adalid de la Hoja regresara, lo que al no suceder permanecía como un secreto, uno que pocos conocían (Sakura entre ellos).

Y es que sin importar lo que sucediera más adelante, o lo que parecía ser un viaje que cada día más se asemejaba a un exilio, aquél lugar que la pelirrosa ocupaba era para ella la casa de su amigo el Sabio Legendario (y la chica reía cada vez que enunciaba ese pomposo nombre para si misma), una a la que él regresaría algún día.

Porque Haruno Senju Sakura todavía no se resignaba a la idea de que su amigo no retornara a su Aldea. Ella era, para ese punto de la historia, la única que realmente esperaba que algún día Naruto regresara.

La puerta cedió con facilidad a la pequeña llave que llevaba siempre con ella.

Demasiado temprano para usar iluminación artificial, la chica se dirigió a abrir la ventana del dormitorio, que por su disposición y la falta de puerta que bloqueara el acceso al mismo desde el ambiente que era a la a vez cocina, comedor y sala de estar, bastaba para iluminar todo ese espacio. Con el aire cálido de la tarde llenando ese rincón de nueva vida, la pelirrosa corrió para calentar agua en una pequeña tetera, aprovechando el tiempo para quitarse su sucio uniforme, así como el resto de su ropa y quedar solo en calzones, tomando una camiseta rosada sin mangas de su clóset y colocándosela encima. Así, apenas vestida y descalza, regresó a la cocina para tomar de su despensa un pote de ramen instantáneo y completarlo del líquido reconstituyente, cerrándolo para que se terminara de calentar y llevándolo al pequeño velador junto a la cama, acomodando sus almohadas a la pared junto a la cabeza para poder sentarse encima de las mantas.

Tres minutos: está listo.

La chica destapa su comida, con los palillos listos para terminarse todo aquello antes de que se enfriara.

Como siempre Sakura maldecía el nombre de Naruto cada vez que probaba el primer bocado de esos fideos. Ese tonto le había introducido el gusto por el ramen debido a la manía que tenía de llevarla a Ichiraku's cada vez que pretendía invitarla a comer; poco a poco su amigo rubio había expandido su tolerancia hacia ese sustituto acartonado y salobre, lento pero seguro, hasta el punto que la chica, incluso sabiendo lo dañino que esa "comida" podía resultar se había resignado a recurrir a esa salida rápida para cuando regresaba de alguna misión particularmente dura o de un día extenuante a su casa y una sola idea ocupaba su cabeza: el entregarse al relajante descanso de un tazón de ramen instantáneo.

Además que entre sorbo y sorbo de los resbaladizos fideos la pelirrosa podía darse el trabajo de pensar las cosas con calma.

Kakashi… Kakashi y su genial idea de volverla una jounin-sensei. Había estado tentándola con la idea de un par de prospectos particularmente prometedores dentro de los eventuales graduados de ese año (faltaba un mes para llegar a ese punto) y deseaba que ella les echara un ojo, a ver si así se habría su apetito por la idea de formar a sus posibles sucesores.

Ella, claro, le había reclamado que era demasiado pronto para pensar en el relajo de pasar de las misiones shinobi de rang la relajada ociosidad de la formación de los gennin recién egresados (cosa que recalcó mientras miraba fijamente al Hokage, como si deseara que éste recordara lo que había sido su propia experiencia con el ahora extinto Equipo Siete). Pero el peliplateado, ignorante ante ese reproche -si alguien le preguntara Hatake Kakashi diría sin un ápice de vergüenza que él se consideraba el más capaz, dedicado y meticuloso maestro jamás existente-, le insistía a su alumna más adelantada que la idea de colocarla en esa posición era que tuviera el tiempo de formar a un equipo excepcional. Y es que históricamente las mujeres shinobi de fuerza sobresaliente, fuera de ser rarezas de muy difícil aparición, tenían el problema de que en su inmensa mayoría se perdían cuando daban paso a la vida hogareña; esa era una historia que se había repetido decenas de veces (el Hokage podía citar dos casos muy claros que él conoció en persona: Uzumaki Kushina y Uchiha Mikoto). Y en esta generación, por alguna rara excepción, ella estaba todavía disponible.

Para Rokudaime Hokage esa era una posibilidad que no podía perderse, ya que sabía que el milagro que había permitido que la Sannin de las Babosas fuese su maestra (que se tratara de una solterona empedernida obsesionada con el pasado) no se repetiría en su caso, y que tarde o temprano una chica de la sensibilidad de Haruno Senju Sakura cedería a la perspectiva de una familia (pretendientes no le faltarían nunca), por lo que debía aprovechar el tiempo antes de perderse en las oscuras garras de la maternidad para siempre.

Y así, mientras luchaba contra el último resto de fideos de su pote de ramen (el caldo nunca lo tomaba) Sakura no podía dejar de pensar que tal vez Kakashi-sensei tenía razón, que quizás debía dedicarle unos años a entrenar a unos mocosos para ver qué salía de allí. Aunque no tuviese en ese momento el más mínimo interés en "formar familia" no podía simplemente obviar esa faceta de su persona: por más que diese la impresión de que esas sensibilidades no le interesaban, la verdad era que muy en el fondo quería un poco de amor para su vida, y si Shizune e Ino habían encontrado su media naranja en sujetos aparentemente tan poco agraciados y atrayentes como el idiota de Sai y el pervertido de clóset de Kakashi era imposible que no hubiese allí fuera alguien esperándola para hacerla feliz (y que no fuera como aquellos que había desechado durante el último año, claro estaba).

Cuando la chica terminó su comida de apuro pensó en dejar su basura en su lugar y quizás lavarse los dientes a fin de quitarse el gusto del caldo del ramen, pero como decenas de veces antes Sakura prefirió lanzar sus almohadas lejos y acomodarse encima de su cama, sobre las mantas, con la vista fija al techo. Una pose de desahogo y relajo que era todo lo contrario a la imagen que daba hacia afuera, donde era todo profesionalismo y seriedad, pero prefería tomarse las cosas así.

Y mientras sentía los gustos del ramen en su boca, tratando de que la saliva hiciera lo que debió haber hecho el cepillo y el dentífrico que era demasiado floja para usar en ese momento, recordaba el último momento, aquella última batalla perdida que trató de dar para poder alcanzar el corazón de su amigo rubio…

 _\- Deberíamos volver a la fiesta, Sakura-chan._

 _\- ¿Cuál es tu apuro, Naruto?_

 _\- Nos perderemos la llegada de los novios._

 _\- Temari-san se veía espectacular, ¿verdad?_

 _\- Sí… Shikamaru también se veía bien._

 _\- ¿Te avergüenza reconocer que Temari-san se veía… atractiva?_

 _\- No creo que sea apropiado decirlo, no en el día de su boda con Shika._

 _\- Créeme, Naruto: si eligió un vestido así fue para lucirse ante todos y Shikamaru lo entiende perfectamente._

 _\- Pero tú no lo has hecho._

 _\- No._

 _\- Podrías haberlo hecho. Eres bastante atractiva._

 _\- Gracias, Naruto. Pero no soy la más linda, ¿verdad?_

 _\- Eres demasiado atractiva, Sakura. Ese siempre fue tu problema._

 _El cambio en el tono de su amigo rubio fue demasiado evidente para la pelirrosa. Ciertamente había tratado de sorprenderlo, de arrinconarlo sonsacándole algún tipo de confesión en que declarara que sin Hinata en su vida ella podría tener esperanzas para ocupar ese lugar vacío en el corazón del Maestro Sennin. Por alguna razón que desconocía Haruno Senju Sakura necesitaba creer que no todo estaba perdido con Uzumaki Namikase Naruto._

 _Pero el que Naruto pudiera elogiarla así, con tanta sinceridad (y facilidad) era una mala señal. Y es que Sakura recordaba como era todo cuando ella era el amor de Naruto, y los nervios que este era incapaz de disimular cuando hablaban de sentimientos (aunque solo fuese para rechazarlo), pero Naruto había cambiado y ahora podía confrontarla sin esas inseguridades._

 _Como si esos sentimientos se hubiesen esfumado definitivamente…_

 _\- ¿Problema?_

 _\- Llamabas demasiado la atención. Incluso el teme cayó rendido ante ti._

 _\- ¿Sasuke? Qué más hubiese querido, Naruto._

 _\- No hablo de que actuara como yo, pero ese interés que mostraba en ti era demasiado evidente, incluso para alguien como yo, Sakura-chan._

 _\- Eso nunca te detuvo para mostrar que me querías._

 _\- Aún lo hago, aunque no de la forma en que desearía._

 _\- No entiendo._

 _\- Digo que todo sería mejor para mi si pudiera amarte como lo soñaba cuando éramos niños. ¿Sabes? Extraño esa época, el poder estar así, como estamos ahora, a solas, y querer que ésta sí fuera la oportunidad en que pudiera decirte cuanto te amaba lejos del tonto de Sasuke y que sin él alrededor de nosotros pudieras verme a mi y solo a mi._

 _\- ¿Qué nos pasó, Naruto?_

 _\- Crecimos. Aprendimos que nuestros sentimientos no eran los más indicados. Yo comprendí que mi obsesión con alguien que nunca quiso nada de mi no me había dado nada. Tú pudiste descubrir que esa forma de idolatrar a quien no lo merecía solo terminó por lastimarte. Ambos aprendimos que las cosas que hicimos no lograron nada más que quitarnos el tiempo y la vista de las cosas que sí eran valiosas._

 _\- ¿Lo dices por Hinata? ¿Aún la amas?_

 _\- Más que antes… más que nunca…_

 _La pelirrosa sintió como su pecho se apretaba, mientras un sentimiento de culpa la llenaba. Avergonzada, decide caminar hacia el extremo del salón donde ambos se encontraban encerrados y se sienta en el suelo, con la espalda apoyada en la pared._

 _Naruto permanece viendo a su amiga a unos metros, sin tratar de acercarse a ella. Sakura levanta su vista hacia donde el rubio le observa:_

 _\- Antes habrías corrido detrás de mi, ofreciéndome tu mano para levantarme, preguntando qué me pasaba, Naruto._

 _\- Antes lo habrías necesitado, Sakura-chan. Ya no me necesitas más._

 _\- ¿Cómo lo sabes? ¿Cómo sabes lo que siento ahora?_

 _\- No lo sé, amiga. Pero si sé que ya no eres esa niña coqueta que le gustaba que sus amigos estuviesen pendientes de ella todo el tiempo, sin preocuparle que todos creyeran que era una inútil incapaz de hacer nada por si misma porque prefería la atención de otros, porque necesitaba que otros le hicieran sentir bonita, especial._

 _\- Pero sí quiero ser esa niña tonta de antes. Sí quiero que vengas aquí, y que me tomes, y que corras alrededor de mi para tratar de llamar mi atención. Quiero creer que me amas y que necesitas que te ame, quiero qué… qué…_

 _\- Quieres convencerte de que no perdiste el tiempo, ¿verdad? Lo sé, es un sentimiento que tengo bastante. Míranos, apenas tenemos dieciocho y ya pensamos como un par de viejos, y nos pesa la forma en que hicimos las cosas: Tú con lo tuyo y Sasuke._

 _\- Y tú con tu Hinata. Pero todo eso ya no tiene remedio._

 _\- Yo creo lo contrario. Necesito creer lo contrario. Y eso que tú quieres pensar, Sakura-chan, el que después de todo lo que ha sucedido puede haber algo entre nosotros, no es más que tu forma de luchar contra la culpa._

 _\- ¿Tan horrible sería amarme?_

 _\- Sí y no._

 _\- No entiendo._

 _\- Sí, amarte es horrible. Lo viví en carne propia por años y años. Y no, amarte sería maravilloso, porque tú eres maravillosa, Sakura._

 _\- Pero no soy Hinata, ¿verdad?_

 _\- Deja de decir eso, como si te despreciaras a ti misma. Me recuerda a cuando yo me decía a mi mismo que no me amabas porque yo no era Sasuke, creyendo que no valía lo suficiente para que me consideraras por ser quien era._

 _\- Una vez, hace tiempo, Karin me retó por eso. Decía… que te lastimé._

 _\- Lo hiciste._

 _\- Lo siento._

 _\- No, yo lo siento. Lo siento porque si hubiese sido más inteligente podría haber aceptado que no eran mis atributos ni la falta de éstos lo que te hacía rechazarme, sino el simple hecho de que era incapaz de alcanzar tu corazón. Debí haberme percatado mucho antes: estabas enamorada de un sujeto amargo, antipático y repelente como Sasuke, quien sin hacer nada había capturado tu corazón; eso es algo contra lo que nadie puede competir._

 _\- Tenía un problema._

 _\- Sí, pero no era el mío, y debí entender que ni mi devoción, ni mi amor, ni mis atenciones podrían hacer que cambiaran tus sentimientos por mi, no cuando nuestro compañero tenía todo lo que yo deseaba para mi sin hacer nada. Allí debí entender que quizás mi ambición no era la correcta, y que seguramente fuera del estrecho mundo que tú eras había más por descubrir. En ese sentido mi posición respecto a Hinata-chan era la misma que la que Sasuke tenía contigo: no hice nada para lograr que me amara, pero pasó. Ahora está lejos de mi, pero tú todavía puedes acercarte a él y descubrir si tu enamoramiento primero no ha sido más que la forma del destino de decirte que en realidad Uchiha Sasuke es el amor de tu vida._

 _\- Tú no crees en el destino._

 _\- Hinata-chan me dijo una vez que para ella el destino no es más que la forma de ver hacia el pasado y comprender que las cosas han pasado como debían pasar, de tal manera que todo lo valioso que tienes y puedes llegar a tener ha sido posible por lo que has dejado atrás._

 _\- O sea que mi destino sería alguien como Sasuke, porque si lo fueses tú las cosas se habrían dado de otra forma._

 _\- No estoy seguro si el teme sea el indicado realmente, o tal vez lo que pasaste con él y el dejarlo atrás sea otra escala en tu camino a tu verdadera meta. Personalmente pienso que nadie se merece sufrir el castigo de que ese amargado de Sasuke sea el amor de su vida._

 _Sakura no puede evitar reírse por aquello, levantándose por si misma. Naruto se acerca a la chica a fin de tomarla y llevarla de regreso a la fiesta, pero ella aprovecha su cercanía para agarrarlo y empujarlo contra la pared. Nervioso, el rubio nota como su amiga se le acerca seductoramente:_

 _\- ¿Lo recuerdas?_

 _\- No sé que…_

 _\- Mentiroso. Sé que lo recuerdas._

 _\- Tú no puedes pretender que yo-_

 _\- (interrumpiendo) Yo no pretendo nada, Naruto-kun, solo quiero salir de una duda._

 _\- ¿Qué… duda?_

 _Sakura arrincona al chico, presionando su propio cuerpo contra el del rubio, respirando junto a su mejilla, mientras baja sus manos y, acariciando los brazos del joven, desciende hasta las de su antiguo compañero, tomando sus muñecas y levantándolas para hacer que estreche su cintura._

 _Naruto traga saliva al notar como las curvas de su antiguo amor son ahora mucho más evidentes. "¿Te gusta, verdad, Naruto-kun?", le pregunta la pelirrosa, pero el muchacho muerde sus labios, sabiendo lo que se le viene mientras piensa frenéticamente si debe empujarla o dejar que haga lo que quiere hacer._

 _La chica sonríe: Naruto no la aprieta pero tampoco trata de alejarse. Rápidamente coloca sus propias manos en el trasero y pecho del chico. El rubio se sobresalta al notar como la joven aprieta allí abajo, abriendo sus ojos al notar como la boca de la chica se aproxima a la suya, mientras la otra mano de la pelirrosa sube sensualmente hasta que sus dedos acarician su cuello._

 _Lo besa, cerrando sus ojos. A diferencia de la otra vez, Sakura entrelaza unos débiles gemidos, como si quisiera incitar su antiguo compañero. La unión de sus bocas dura varios segundos, hasta que frustrada la chica cesa sus esfuerzos, separándose y abriendo sus ojos, mirando el rostro del chico: Naruto se ve asustado; seguramente no ha cerrado sus ojos en ningún momento. Es obvio que el Maestro Sennin es incapaz de sentir lo mismo que notó cuando lo besó el día que Naruto abandonó Konoha hace ya casi dos años._

 _Un puñetazo en su abdomen hace reaccionar al rubio: "¿Y eso?"; Sakura se aleja un poco antes de buscar un espejo de mano en su bolsillo, mirándose el rostro mientras le responde:_

 _\- ¿En serio? ¿Me acabo de lanzar encima de ti y solo preguntas por el golpe?_

 _\- No quiero recordarlo. Pensé que me violarías._

 _\- Eres único, Naruto: decenas de chicos matarían por la oportunidad que te he dado y tú… jajaja, no sé si ofenderme o simplemente reírme._

 _\- Ríete, lo prefiero._

 _\- Ya no soy esa bruta que reaccionaba a todo dando golpes, Naruto. No necesitas asustarte por que reaccione mal._

 _\- Ese puñetazo dice todo lo contrario._

 _\- Eso fue una pequeña caricia amistosa, Naruto. Tú más que nadie deberías notar la diferencia._

 _\- Lo sentí bastante duro._

 _\- Cuando quieras sentir un golpe realmente duro de mi parte tan solo dímelo y estaré feliz de satisfacer tu curiosidad. Claro, no prometo que despiertes antes de cinco días, pero no es como que tengas algo que hacer._

 _\- Por favor, Sakura-chan…_

 _La pelirrosa decide ignorar a su amigo mientras saca su labial y arregla lo mejor que puede el desastre que le ha quedado en los labios (mientras mira en la boca de Naruto los restos de lo que ella ha perdido). Una vez termina guarda sus cosas y, cerrando los ojos, respira profundo y agita un poco su cabeza, para luego acomodar su cabello con sus manos._

 _La chica se aproxima a Naruto, quien instintivamente da un paso hacia atrás. Ella mira la cara de susto de su amigo con seriedad:_

 _\- ¿Sabes? Antes esa actitud me habría ofendido muchísimo, pero ahora me gusta el ver que puedo provocar el miedo en alguien tan imponente como el Densetsu no Sennin._

 _\- Gracioso, muy gracioso._

 _\- El otro asunto que-_

 _\- (interrumpiendo, Naruto niega con sus manos y su cabeza) Lo que sea, olvídalo. Ya has hecho suficiente, Sakura-chan._

 _\- ¿Te vas a calmar o deberé hacerlo como lo hacía antes?_

 _\- Bien, pero no te acerques._

 _\- Uf… Solo quería pedirte tu departamento._

 _\- ¿Mi departamento? Yo no tengo un departamento, desapareció cuando Pain destruyó Konoha._

 _\- Lo reconstruyeron, Naruto._

 _\- Ah, qué bien. ¿Y qué tiene que ver conmigo?_

 _\- Formalmente aún es tuyo. Kakashi-sensei te lo asignó._

 _\- ¿Y todavía no ha dispuesto de él? Yo creería que conmigo fuera buscarían a algún otro huérfano para dárselo._

 _\- No._

 _\- ¿Tengo que hacer algo, firmar algún papel para autorizar que dejen que otro lo ocupe?_

 _\- En realidad yo quería usarlo, Naruto._

 _\- ¿Tú? ¿Pasó algo con tus papás?_

 _\- No, solo necesito algo de independencia. Ya sabes, un espacio propio._

 _\- Mi antiguo departamento era bastante pequeño._

 _\- Sigue igual, Naruto. Pero sinceramente prefiero un lugar así. Digo, si Hinata podía soportarlo._

 _\- Nunca la llevé allí._

 _\- Tiene sentido: siempre fuiste como un cerdo viviendo en un chiquero y si la hubieses llevado su relación habría terminado antes de empezar._

 _\- ¡Oye!_

 _\- Es la verdad, Naruto. Si pienso que lo que pasó cuando sucedió lo de Pain fue lo mejor que le pudo pasar a tu casa: mucho más fácil reconstruirla que haberla limpiado._

 _\- Ja, esa fue buena._

 _\- ¿Y qué me dices?_

 _\- ¿Tengo que hacer algo?_

 _\- No. Y cuando vuelvas puedes ocuparlo nuevamente. O podemos vivir juntos si quieres…_

 _Naruto palidece: "Por favor, no hagas bromas así, Sakura-chan. Si prometes no tocar más ese punto de tú y yo puedes quedarte el tiempo que quieras"._

 _La pelirrosa extiende su mano, como si quisiera estrecharla. Naruto tarda un poco en comprender, pero secunda el gesto cuando entiende lo que su amiga desea. Ella le aprieta con fuerza: "Bien. Es un trato. Y no te preocupes, que apenas decida formar una familia me mudaré: ese lugar es demasiado pequeño para meter a más de uno a vivir allí"._

 _Sin soltarlo, Sakura lleva de la mano a su amigo de regreso al exterior, en donde todos deben estar esperando el regreso de los novios para el baile que iniciará formalmente la fiesta. Naruto, justo antes de salir, se detiene preguntando: "No tengo nada raro en la cara, ¿verdad? Me siento con un sabor extraño en los labios. Y creo que se me pegó tu perfume". La pelirrosa sabe que allí, sobre sus labios, el joven lleva la "marca" de Sakura, pero elige no decirle nada: "No. Son solo esos sentidos tan desarrollados que tienes pero nadie aparte de ti podría notarlo, Naruto. Ahora apresúrate, que si nos perdemos de llegada de Temari y Shikamaru te golpearé en serio"_

.

.

.

Un golpe. No, son dos golpes.

Si los ignora tal vez se vallan.

Nuevos golpes, mucho más insistentes. Alguien llama a la puerta.

Sakura abre sus ojos, notando el frío en su cuerpo. La tarde ha caído y el sol ya está detrás de las altas murallas de la aldea. La pelirrosa se levanta presurosa, cerrando la ventana mientras soba sus brazos, sintiendo como su piel se eriza.

Los golpes se hacen más fuertes, junto con un grito: _"¡Sé que estás ahí, frentona! ¡Es mejor que me abras porque no pienso irme sin ti, Sakura!"_

Su amiga… amiga… quizás debería replantearse aquello.

Molesta, la pelirrosa caminó hacia la puerta, dando pasos pesados con la esperanza de que Ino le escuchara y comprendiera como le había puesto esa insistencia, pero al estar descalza seguramente la jounin no hacía todo el ruido que quería hacer.

Afuera, la rubia le hablaba a su primo: _"Ya verás que no es ningún monstruo. Sakura es algo alocada, pero es la chica más genial que podrías conocer. Pero no se te ocurra decirle nada bonito, que no le gusta que la estén elogiando"._

En eso el sonido de una puerta abriéndose llama su atención: _"Finalmente abriste, sorda. Éste es mi primo Iro. Es un admirador tuyo y_ _me ha estado molestando con_ _que los presentara por lo que aproveché que venía a invitarte..."_

La rubia, que había hablado a su amiga sin apartar la vista de su primo, un joven gennin de once años, notó como el pequeño rubio abría sus ojos muy grandes mientras parecía sudar frío, sin poder apartar su vista del frente. Al girar para ver qué lo tenía así notó como su amiga estaba mirándolos sorprendida.

Su amiga Sakura.

Descalza. En calzones blancos. Con una camiseta que dejaba demasiada piel expuesta. Y dos pezones que erguidos parecían querer romper la fina y semitraslúcida tela que los cubría.

Ino hizo una mueca de incredulidad ante la vista de su amiga de infancia, uno que duró dos segundos hasta que el golpe de un cuerpo cayendo al piso hizo que ambas chicas reaccionaran. Ambas vieron como un niño rubio estaba allí, en el suelo, inconsciente y con un hilo de sangre saliendo de su nariz.

" _¡IRO-KUN!"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

\- ¿CÓMO RAYOS SALES ASÍ, SAKURA-BAKA? ¿NO VES QUE PODRÍAS HABERLO MATADO DE LA IMPRESIÓN?

\- ¿ACASO NO ERES CAPAZ DE AVISAR QUE VIENES ACOMPAÑADA? ¿Y PORQUÉ TENDRÍA QUE SER MI CULPA TODO ESTO, EH?

La discípula de la Sannin de las Babosas estaba revisando a su joven paciente, recostado en su cama, mientras discutía con la heredera Yamanaka respecto de la culpa de lo sucedido.

El pre-adolescente había sido llevado por ambas chicas al interior del departamento de la pelirrosa, temerosas por el estado en que se encontraba, y siendo Sakura la experta en medicina de las dos había sido la responsable de verificar su estado luego del colapso del chico y su subsecuente golpe.

Ignorando las quejas de su amiga (que le recalcaba de que se vistiera de una buena vez) la ninja médico terminó de verificar el estado del pariente de Ino: _"Solo está desmayado. Su presión está estable_ _y_ _no parece haber_ _otro_ _daño. Quizás debamos llevarlo al hospital por el golpe, solo como precaución._

La rubia encara a su amiga: no pretende estar cargando a su primo por medio Konoha. Molesta por todo, Ino trata de despertar al inconsciente, pero Sakura le detiene:

\- No hace falta. Yo puedo cargarlo sin problemas por mi misma.

\- ¿Y que todos lo vean así, en ese estado?

\- Soy una kunoichi de élite, puedo correr con él a suficiente velocidad para no ser notados. Es mejor que quedarnos con la duda. Además no puedo evitar sentirme responsable.

\- ¡CLARO QUE ERES RESPONSABLE, TÚ, EXHIBICIONISTA! ¿NO TE DAS CUENTA DE QUE SOLO ES UN NIÑO?

\- Ni tanto, que si el verme un poco ligera de ropa-

\- (interrumpiendo) ¡Estabas en ropa interior!

\- ¡Bien, muy ligera de ropa…! Digo que si el cuerpo de una mujer causa ese efecto en él es porque ya no es un niño.

\- ¡No lo digas! Dios, ahora no voy a poder evitar imaginarme a Iro-chan… tocándose… por mi amiga… ¡Es horrible!

\- Supéralo, Ino-cerda; ¿no eras tú la que se jactaba de ser el sueño húmedo favorito de la población masculina de Konoha?

\- Pero… es mi primo… lo conozco desde que usaba pañales…

\- No lo digas así, que el pobre luego no podrá conseguir novia.

\- ¡Te digo que es muy pequeño!

\- Tiene once, y ese desmayo me dice que una novia no le haría nada de mal.

\- Pervertida.

\- Gracias.

Resignada, la pelirrosa deja a su amiga para sacar su un uniforme limpio, así como ropa interior apropiada. La furia de Ino regresa cuando ve como Sakura se cambia allí mismo: _"¡No te desnudes aquí, tonta! ¡Acaso quieres matarlo!";_ la pelirrosa ignora los reclamos de su amiga: _"Tu primo está inconsciente, es imposible que vea nada, aunque no te prometo que siga así si haces tanto escándalo"._

Ino se muerde los labios para no seguir hablando, viendo como una vez presentable su amiga levanta con cuidado a su primo para llevarlo tomado en brazos: _"Sígueme"._

La kunoichi Senju sale a toda carrera. Ino, resignada, trata de seguir su rastro, con ambas en dirección al Hospital Shinobi de Konoha.

* * *

Habiendo dejado al joven Iro en uno de los módulos de atención ambulatoria del primer piso del Hospital, al cuidado de una enfermera, Sakura e Ino habían subido al segundo piso a la consulta de Senju Shizune.

Sakura no habría querido molestar a su senpai, pero la presión de la rubia le había superado. Ella era más que suficiente para verificar el estado del primo de Ino con el equipo del hospital, pero su escandalosa amiga había insistido que prefería a alguien que no hubiese abandonado la práctica médica (una exageración, pero Sakura ya no tenía ganas de discutir).

Viendo que Ino parecía decidida a echar abajo la puerta de la oficina de Shizune, la pelirrosa la hizo a un lado: aunque supieran que a esas horas no tuviese ningún paciente eso no era motivo para molestar así.

Tres golpes. Nada.

Otros tres golpes. Nada. Sakura ya estaba preocupada.

Cuando iba a golpear por tercera vez la puerta de la consulta se abrió, con Shizune vestida con su bata de doctora, mientras detrás, sentado en la camilla de revisión un joven pelinegro terminaba de abrochar su camiseta:

\- Lo siento, senpai. No sabía que estaba ocupada.

\- Ya terminé.

\- Me dijeron que no estaba atendiendo a nadie. Por eso subimos a buscarla.

\- ¿Subimos?

Sakura señaló a su espalda, donde Ino se había ocultado (aunque bastante mal, ya que al ser más alta que la pelirrosa resultaba bastante visible).

\- Ya veo.

\- Está distraída.

\- No, ¿porqué lo dices, Sakura?

\- Porque Ino no es precisa-

En eso Sakura calla, viendo como el paciente de Shizune se ha movido hacia el escritorio de la doctora, acomodando unos papeles dentro de una carpeta y cerrándola:

\- ¿Sasuke? ¿Qué haces aquí?

\- …

\- ¿Sasuke?

\- (el chico responde) Lo sabes. Debía venir, lo escuchaste del torpe de Kakashi.

\- No le digas-

\- (interrumpiendo, Shizune le responde a la chica) No es nada, solo una revisión rutinaria. Uchiha-san ha-

\- (el pelinegro le ordena a la doctora) No necesita decirle nada. Y dígale a su novio que sea más cuidadoso con lo que dice.

El líder del clan Uchiha atropella a las mujeres que bloqueaban la puerta, saliendo sin disculparse y caminando rápida hasta las escaleras del final del pasillo, a fin de salir de allí lo antes posible.

Sakura, furiosa por la actitud del pelinegro, da muestras de querer salir detrás de él y decirle unas cuantas verdades, pero la mano de Shizune, que la sujeta firmemente del hombro, le impide seguir:

\- Venías para algo.

\- Pero Sasuke, él-

\- Él nada. Déjalo, Sakura.

\- Pero no puede pretender actuar así.

\- Te digo que lo dejes.

\- Pero él fue tan grosero. Tsunade-sama jamás le habría dejado comportarse así, no sin golpearlo.

\- Tsunade… ella haría lo mismo en mi lugar.

Aquellas palabras descolocaron a la pelirrosa: ¿qué rayos estaba diciendo su amiga?

Incapaz de hacer nada, Sakura solo se quedó viendo como Shizune regresaba a su escritorio, tomando la carpeta color café claro y guardándola en un armario archivador especial, en un cajón sin nombre. Y ella sabía lo que era ese lugar: aquellos casos que su senpai atendía personalmente por motivos especiales, a los que nadie más tenía acceso en el hospital. Una idea pasó en ese momento por la cabeza de Sakura: ¿Acaso esos papeles eran de Sasuke?

* * *

Shizune no había dicho nada durante el resto de la consulta, revisando al primo de Ino y despertándolo al verificar su buen estado, a fin de que regresara a su casa. Así, el joven Yamanaka pudo retornar a su hogar con la escolta de dos bellas kunoichi de la aldea, una de las cuales lo tenía embelesado.

Al ver como ese mocoso calenturiento no dejaba de mirar el cuerpo de su amiga Ino, antes de permitirle entrar en su casa, lo tomó de su chaqueta y lo confrontó con rabia:

\- ¿Qué tanto le ves, Iro?

\- Es… linda.

\- ¡Deja de imaginartela!

\- Pero es que-

\- ¡Es que nada! Me has visto decenas de veces en traje de baño y nunca, jamás habías reaccionado así. ¡Me viste en bikini hace apenas un par de semanas!

\- Es que… eres mi prima, Ino-neesan.

\- Mira… será mejor que no escuche comentarios raros sobre el aspecto de mi amiga por que si llego a oírlos te buscaré y leeré tu mente y sabré si has sido tú quien ha dicho cosas de más.

Sakura no puede evitar sonreír por la escena. Viendo el rostro de miedo del niño decidió despedirse de Iro-kun con un inocente beso en su frente. Ino no alcanzó a decir nada antes de que su primo se fuera corriendo adentro de su casa mientras los colores se le subían al rostro.

La heredera Yamanaka mira molesta a su coqueta amiga:

\- ¿Ves? A eso me refería. Es como si no pudieras evitar actuar así.

\- Es solo un niño.

\- Ahora usas mis palabras en mi contra, ¿eh? Yo podría hacer lo mismo.

\- Solo estás molesta porque causo un mayor efecto en él. No quiere decir que sea más bonita.

\- Obvio que no es por eso. Seguramente está tan acostumbrado a verme que es una figura como la tuya la que le hace efecto, como si Iro-kun tuviese preferencia por las marimachas.

\- No necesitas ofender.

\- Y es mejor que instales una mirilla en tu puerta, o que decidas vestirte apropiadamente, o las dos cosas.

\- Me visto mejor que tú.

\- Nunca he salido a abrir en mi casa en ropa interior.

\- Tu mamá te mataría si lo hicieras. Por eso te digo que deberías vivir sola, Ino.

\- Lo que digas.

\- ¿Y, a donde vamos? Se supone que me pasaste a buscar para algo.

\- De veras, lo había olvidado. Nada muy complicado, en realidad: una quedada con los chicos.

\- No creo que sea para recibirme por regresar de mi última misión.

\- Tenemos que animar a Karui-san.

\- ¿Le sucedió algo?

\- Lo de siempre: su familia se niega a aprobar su boda con Choji.

\- No entiendo qué problema podrían tener con Choji.

. Ninguno, en realidad. El problema es el cómo la chica terminó en Konoha.

\- Eso fue solo para salir de un problema.

\- Sí, pero para los parientes de Karui-san no deja de ser humillante que ella se case con quien es formalmente su dueño, y para ella el visto bueno de su gente es demasiado importante.

\- Fácil: que los kages se pongan de acuerdo y den por terminado ese asunto del rehén.

\- Lo hicieron, pero ni así ha servido: el estigma de su papel sigue allí. Choji que ha tratado por todos los medios de lograr vencer su resistencia.

\- ¿Tanto así?

\- Mi antiguo compañero se niega a un matrimonio que signifique echarse encima el odio de la familia de su novia y quiere hacer las paces. Sin eso ya estaría casado para estas alturas.

\- ¿Y Karui? ¿Cómo se toma todo eso?

\- Mal. Su decepción con su familia y sus peleas con Choji por el deseo que tiene él de hacer bien las cosas está agotando su paciencia. Ella se culpa por dejarle ver a mi amigo lo mucho que eso le afectaba.

\- Tenemos que hacer algo.

\- Lo haremos: nos reuniremos todos y convenceremos a nuestros amigos de usar el último recurso.

\- ¿Último recurso? ¿Más que la intervención de los kages?

\- Obvio. Y solo te esperábamos a ti: eres la que mejor comunicación tienes con él.

\- ¿Naruto? ¿Su último recurso es Naruto?

\- Obvio: es el Densetsu no Sennin, el heredero de Rikudo Sennin, el héroe de la última guerra, el Maestro Sennin de Myobokusan; a alguien con tantos títulos y tanta fama es imposible negarle nada.

\- Tiene sentido. Deberían haber empezado por allí.

\- Ni Karui ni Choji quieren hacerlo: no quieren sentir que le deben un favor que saben que no podrán pagar.

\- No es como que ese tonto les reclame algo algún día.

\- Qué quieres que te diga: esa pareja tiene su orgullo, incluso cuando están en esa disyuntiva.

\- Y quieren que yo hable con él.

\- Solo que nos ayudes a que puedan reunirse. Podríamos habérselo pedido a Sasuke pero incluso ahora Choji se siente algo intimidado por él.

\- ¿Sasuke?

\- Claro, nos reunimos bastante con tu antiguo compañero de equipo.

\- Nunca me he lo he cruzado cuando nos juntamos con el grupo. ¿Acaso me está evitando?

\- No. En realidad todos nos pusimos de acuerdo para que no se crucen; no queremos tener que elegir entre uno y otro. Afortunadamente pasas tanto tiempo de la Aldea que no es algo particularmente complicado.

\- ¿Elegir? ¿Acaso él…?

\- ¿Él? No, tú.

\- ¡Yo!

\- Era demasiado evidente de que lo evitabas. Todos supusimos que habría algún problema entre ustedes, y siendo que es imposibles sacarles palabra al respecto decidimos no obligarlos a juntarse.

\- ¿Y porqué suponen que la conflictiva soy yo?

\- Cuando le insinuábamos a Sasuke el juntarnos contigo él no decía nada. Cuando yo te preguntaba lo mismo me salías con malas excusas. Asumimos que o él había hecho algo muy malo o tú habías metido la pata y te daba vergüenza verle, y siendo que Sasuke nunca se ha negado expresamente a verte…

Sakura se queda quieta, mientras parpadea un par de veces, como tratando de reaccionar. Luego se hecha a correr, mientras le grita a su amiga que le siga: _"¡Iremos a buscar a ese sujeto y le mostraré a todos que soy perfectamente capaz de estar en el mismo lugar_ _que él_ _, así todos ustedes dejaran de decir estupideces de mi!"._

Ino se cubre el rostro con su mano mientras se reprende por decir todo aquello. Ojalá y Sakura sepa controlarse: si hace poco ha estado por golpear a Uchiha Sasuke es más que seguro que ahora realmente lo haga si cree que el joven, de alguna manera, la ha perjudicado.

.

.

.

\- No parece haber nadie, Sakura.

\- ¿Y donde más estaría?

\- ¿Cómo rayos quieres que lo sepa, eh?

\- Podría entrar.

\- ¿Quieres tumbar la puerta de su casa? ¿Estás loca?

\- Puede estar en problemas.

\- Esa es una mala excusa, frentona: acabamos de verlo hace menos de una hora.

\- Estaba consultando a Shizune; quizás está enfermo y necesita que le demos una mano.

\- Sakura: tu viejo compañero de equipo ha ido varias veces a ver a Shizune-sama. Yo misma me lo he cruzado cuando ayudo como enfermera.

\- Entonces sí está enfermo.

\- Recuerda que ella no es solo doctora, sino que también la jefa administrativa de la aldea. Es normal que deba entrevistarse con ella, sobre todo con el asunto del proyecto de ampliación de la Aldea; seguramente ella le está dando una mano con el papeleo.

\- No estaban haciendo papeleo hoy.

\- Una revisión rutinaria aprovechando una visita. Yo lo vivo haciendo contigo.

\- Me explotas porque soy tu amiga, Ino.

\- ¿Y Sasuke no podría estar haciendo lo mismo?

\- ¿Senpai y Sasuke como amigos?

\- En realidad se lleva bien con casi todo el mundo.

\- ¿Casi?

\- Bueno… con todos excepto contigo.

\- Debes estar exagerando.

\- ¿Tan raro te parece? Es cierto que no es el tipo más hablador del mundo, pero si ignoras su gusto por el silencio resulta mucho más tratable que el escandaloso de Kiba, el pétreo Neji, el inseguro Choji o el sombrío de Shino.

\- Y seguramente que Sai.

\- En realidad no. Sai es bastante agradable también.

\- Eso solo lo crees tú, que eres su novia. Supongo que tendré que creerte.

\- Te lo diré una sola vez: si Sasuke tuviera cualquier cosa que requiriera la atención de Shizune-san en persona lo habríamos notado. No es como que ese sujeto desaparezca y no lo veamos nunca. Incluso Sai ha compartido durante días con él en misión y si hubiese visto cualquier cosa rara me lo habría dicho.

\- Supongo que tienes razón...

Ino se percató de que las palabras de resignación de su amiga eran de labios para afuera.

Sakura, por su parte, mira alrededor de la casona que fue de los padres de Sasuke y que ahora tiene al joven como su único ocupante. Al final se decide: _"Es verdad: no puedo meterme a la fuerza. Pero si me gano arriba podría ubicar a mi ninken para que rastree por encima del techo y me diga si hay alguien adentro"._

La rubia pregunta: _"¿Ninken? ¿Tienes un ninken?",_ pero la pelirrosa no le responde sino que camina por las paredes exteriores del líder Uchiha con ayuda de su chakra hasta llegar encima de los tejados, dos pisos sobre el suelo. Una vez allí la joven kunoichi hace presión sobre el lugar que pisa: _"Si, debería aguantar el peso de Kidomaru"._

Sin embargo, antes de que la joven haga el jutsu de invocación se le aparecen un par de enmascarados, los que le hacen una seña para que se detenga. Los dos anbu, conocidos de Yuki-onna, la saludan con una leve inclinación:

\- Chicos.

\- Sakura-sama.

\- ¿Qué hacen aquí? No es normal que el anbu patrulle un sector deshabitado.

\- Hacemos guardia personal.

\- ¿Guardia?

\- El líder Uchiha.

\- ¿Sasuke tiene vigilancia personal? ¿Qué hizo ahora?

\- Nada, nuestras órdenes son solo dar asistencia de ser necesario.

\- Eso no tiene sentido.

\- Son nuestras órdenes, Sakura-sama.

\- ¿Y donde está?

\- Salió hace poco más de una hora. Ya debería haber regresado, pero no es raro que se retrase.

\- Saben demasiado.

\- La vigilancia ordenada por Hokage-sama es permanente.

\- Pero no lo han seguido.

\- Solo debemos permanecer en el recinto Uchiha; no tenemos permitido seguirle fuera de este sector.

\- Esperen, esperen: una vigilancia personal limitada a un área delimitada solo procede cuando el Hokage teme un atentado personal o existe riesgo para la integridad personal de un objetivo de alta prioridad. Pero hablamos de Uchiha Sasuke; eso no tiene sentido.

\- Solo cumplimos órdenes, Sakura-sama.

La pelirrosa pone su usual rostro molesto, acompañado por esa mirada fría y penetrante que usa para intimidar a otros: _"¿Están seguros de que no me ocultan alguna otra cosa?"_. Ambos anbu retroceden levemente, mientras el que conversaba con ella le responde: _"Todos comprendemos su posición dentro de la Aldea, Sakura-sama, y nadie se atrevería a ocultarle nada relacionado con la seguridad de la villa"._

Sakura se relaja, escogiendo despedirse y regresar junto con su amiga.

Una sola cosa la inquieta, una horrible sensación de que alguien está ocultándole algo demasiado grande y que se relaciona con el amigo que hace ya mucho decidió dejar atrás, uno del cual no sabe si desea saber la verdad, sea cual sea ésta.

Y la chica no puede dejar de sentirse mal porque sabe lo que pasa por su cabeza: es la vergüenza de percatarse que más que lo que suceda con quien se supone amó algún día es la inquietud de saber que hay algo que ella no sabe y que otros si.

¿Tanto se ha alejado de Uchiha Sasuke como para que lo que sea que le suceda no sea lo más importante?

Sakura niega para si misma, mientras trata de convencerse: _"No es que no me importe él, es simplemente que me convencí de que nada puede pasarle. Él no me necesita; en realidad nunca me ha necesitado"._

* * *

 _\- Todo parece en orden y sin mayor avance; ¿no necesitaste usar tu chakra?_

 _\- Solo lo mínimo. El equipo era bastante competente y apenas requerí de mis habilidades especiales._

 _\- Ya veo. ¿No tienes dolor?_

 _\- Un poco. Antes solo lo sentía cuando debía utilizar mi dojutsu en su forma final, pero hace un par de semanas lo he sentido como algo permanente._

 _\- Tendré que darte algún relajante muscular._

 _\- No es necesario. No es nada que no pueda soportar._

 _\- ¿Estás seguro?_

 _\- Sí. No quiero tener algo en mi cuerpo que cualquiera pueda reconocer. No quiero que nadie esté encima de mi por ésto: suficiente tengo con Kakashi._

 _\- Mi pareja te quiere demasiado._

 _El líder Uchiha mira con cara de extrañeza a la doctora. Ella, comprendiendo el motivo de las dudas del joven, le replica:_

 _\- Sé que no es el más efusivo de todos, pero Kakashi realmente te aprecia… a su extraña manera._

 _\- No deseo pensar en-_

 _Sasuke se calla, mientras los golpes en la puerta de la consulta se silencian. La líder Senju mira hacia allí, extrañada: se supone que ha dejado dicho que no le interrumpan._

 _Una segunda serie de golpes, a los que se suma una voz conocida, Yamanaka Ino, hablándole a otra persona. Como él la mujer de Kakashi también lo había notado, por lo que comenzó a abrochar su camisa apurado mientras la doctora fue a abrir la puerta…_

El último Uchiha estaba sentado sobre la cabeza de Kakashi, tallada en la montaña de los kages de Konoha. Allí, lejos de todos, no cesaba de golpear el suelo furioso por haber sido visto en el hospital.

Una cosa era que la chica Yamanaka le viese allí, pero algo muy diferente era Sakura. Y el que le descubriera en ese estado, luego de lo dicho por el boca floja de Kakashi, solo empeoraba todo

Estaba realmente enojado, y su puño, cargado de chakra, dejó clara su rabia al enterrarse en la mollera gigante de ese estúpido entrometido.

No podía dejar que nadie, ni siquiera los que fueron en su época los más cercanos a él, arruinaran sus planes. Ya a bastante había renunciado, mucho había perdido o sacrificado para tener que renunciar a su orgullo, lo único que le quedaba de todo lo que él era.

El pelinegro sabía que no podía ser descuidado: no deseaba tener que soportar a ese dobe escandaloso; por ello había aceptado que el Hokage metiera sus manos en sus asuntos, y a cambio de su silencio cómplice había accedido a ponerse en manos de la líder Senju, pero todo se volvía más difícil a medida de que el tiempo se acababa. Al menos Shizune había resultado una agradable sorpresa, más comprensiva de lo que había esperado de cualquier mujer. Algo bueno había salido de todo eso.

Uchiha Sasuke tenía miedo. Pero no le temía al final, sino al dar un espectáculo patético, porque para un Uchiha verdadero el final debía ser sublime.

Eso, el deseo de emular a sus antepasados le daba la fuerza para resistir día tras día. Deseaba… no, necesitaba que el destino le diese una última oportunidad de dejar algo, de hacer algo tan glorioso y sublime que fuese la despedida adecuada para el último portador del Sharingan. Como su hermano, deseaba irse en un mar de fuego y destrucción, uno que grabara su nombre en todos aquellos que le conocieron. A cambio de esa última oportunidad había renunciado a todo, comprando tiempo para que su destino se manifestara finalmente ante él.

Sasuke sabía que si esperaba lo suficiente esa prueba final aparecería, uno que confiaba estaba allí fuera, aguardando a por su espada: Yakushi Kabuto, el último de los causantes de la pasada guerra. Cuando ese estúpido regresara él podría consumir lo que quedaba de su vida en acabarlo.

Era eso o extinguirse en silencio. Él no aceptaría otro destino, ni deseaba lágrimas que lo lloraran en vida: Jugo había muerto; Suigetsu se había ido; había logrado quitarse a Karin de encima; Sakura le había abandonado; Naruto se encontraba lejos, demasiado lejos para intervenir.

Todo estaba listo para cuando debiera partir.

O así era hasta que ella se apareció.

Por eso Sasuke había huido hasta allí. Con lo que sabía de Haruno Sakura seguramente esa tonta estaría buscándolo en ese momento. Su antigua compañera de equipo era demasiado inteligente para no armar todo el escenario con lo poco que logró recabar de lo dicho por Kakashi y lo visto en el hospital, y sinceramente no la quería nuevamente en su vida.

Ella le había despreciado, y lo último que necesitaba era su lástima.

Una extraña idea llegó a su mente: estaba huyendo de una mujer. Casi como cuando era un gennin, pero peor: antes escapaba de las locas que le veían con interés, ahora… ahora solo quería salvar lo último que quedaba de su dignidad. Al menos contaba con que con un poco de suerte Sakura dejaría de estar preocupada por él y seguiría con su vida como siempre.

Como todos lo harían. Como todos lo hicieron cuando los suyos se fueron antes que él.

* * *

Las cuevas que se encontraban en el sector más al norte de la Caverna Ryuchi, el complejo de túneles y recovecos que conformaban la enorme guarida de las miles de serpientes que habitaban esa tierra sagrada, ese santuario levantado gracias al poder y la sabiduría de la Gran Naga Blanca, era el lugar elegido por el último discípulo del Sannin de las Serpientes Orochimaru de la Hoja para construir su laboratorio.

El trabajo de los últimos meses había dado unos frutos espectaculares, frutos que no solo se debían al trabajo de Yakushi Kabuto. Y es que la renovada fuerza del Sennin de las Serpientes, alcanzada gracias a la regeneración que había tenido su cuerpo gracias a la ayuda del líder de las Serpientes Sabias, le había permitido hacer algo que antes, por miedo, había evitado, y el poder ahora disponer de las habilidades del revivido Uchiha Madara había expandido por mucho sus capacidades.

Así Kabuto pudo descubrir con satisfacción que fuera de su legendaria fuerza el rival de Shodai Hokage contaba con una mente prodigiosa. No al nivel de su amo, claro estaba, pero si lo suficientemente desarrollada para servirle de ayuda en sus experimentos, con sus talentos pulidos por su propia experiencia en las lides científicas, experiencia ganada al trabajar lado a lado con el desaparecido Zetsu.

Ahora, mientras observaba su pequeño juguete, Madara retornaba al lado de su señor con noticias frescas. Allí, con sus ojos dorados de pupila reptiliana mirando al pequeño adormecido en la mesa de operaciones, interrogó al recién llegado:

\- ¿Qué noticias me traes, Madara?

\- El Maestro Sennin continúa con su búsqueda de los restos de los Uzumaki supervivientes.

\- ¿Preocupado?

\- Conocí la fuerza que se ocultaba en quienes habitaban el País del Remolino, y el que pretenda reunirlos puede resultar una amenaza para-

\- (interrumpiendo) ¡Alto! Limítate a los hechos. Tus conclusiones, aunque didácticas, no podrían estar más erradas: Uzumaki Naruto es lo suficientemente fuerte para no requerir crearse un nuevo ejército.

\- Claro. Actualmente ha regresado al País de las Olas; seguramente desde allí se dirigirá a Uzu.

\- Perfecto. Más tarde deberás volver y mantener tu vista sobre él. Si su estadía en la tierra de sus ancestros se extiende aprovecharemos y saldremos a recolectar los receptáculos que necesitamos.

\- Yo podría conseguírselos, amo.

\- No, quiero hacerlo yo mismo.

\- Sabrán de su presencia.

\- Eso es precisamente lo que deseo. Eliminaremos suficientes humanos para que ninguno entienda lo que deseo hacer. Además, ya es hora de que sepan que sigo aquí y que jamás se librarán de mi. ¿Y lo otro, lo trajiste?

\- Aquí está.

Edo Madara saca de entre sus ropas un pequeño paño que trae algo envuelto, que ofrece a su invocador. Kabuto lo toma, abriéndolo: un dedo putrefacto.

\- ¿Tuviste problemas?

\- Las protecciones que el Maestro Sennin colocó en el cementerio memorial no incluían al cementerio ubicado dentro del Barrio Uchiha.

\- Seguramente Naruto no pensó en que allí quedara algo valioso por robar, algo que yo no hubiese conseguido antes de la guerra.

\- ¿Será suficiente?

\- Para lo que pretendo, sí. Es una lastima que el material genético de Jugo sea tan inestable y no pueda usarse para revivirlo, no con lo fundido que se encuentra con la energía natural, pero si servirá para mi campeón.

\- ¿Me retiro?

\- Quédate, Madara: necesitaré que revivas al mocoso si es que llega a morirse nuevamente.

Emocionado, Kabuto camina rápido hacia una mesa de utensilios, dejando caer el dedo putrefacto en un frasco de vidrio que contiene una extraña solución gris que funde la materia biológica añadida mutando su color a negro.

Satisfecho, el oscuro científico recoge ese preparado en una jeringa, mientras toma una segunda jeringa limpia. Con sus herramientas listas, el discípulo de la serpiente camina hacia aquel que duerme en la mesa de operaciones.

Madara ve como Kabuto usa la jeringa vacía para tomar una muestra de sangre, mientras se dice a si mismo: _"Luego de que te inyecte esa cosa tu genoma quedará marcado y no queremos que si mueres definitivamente todo mi trabajo se pierda; ¿verdad?"_. Cuando ha terminado de recolectar la muestra se la entrega a su sirviente, ordenando que la deje en la otra mesa.

Una vez Madara retorna Kabuto clava la aguja en el brazo del muchacho, apretando con lentitud la jeringa para que el material de Jugo entre en su sistema.

El cuerpo del niño convulsiona, mientras de su pecho desnudo surgen unas marcas negras que se extienden por todo su cuerpo, permaneciendo a saltos sobre la mesa por casi dos minutos. Madara solo ve a su invocador con disimulado desprecio: ese infeliz disfruta viendo el dolor en sus presas.

El cuerpo del pequeño experimento se detiene. Kabuto usa su senjutsu para revisar el cuerpo del niño: nada; ha sido su corazón el que ha cedido. La fusión de la sustancia de Jugo con su conejillo de indias ha resultado, pero teniendo éste el desarrollo físico de un niño de ocho años ha sido incapaz de resistirlo.

" _Hazlo, Madara"._

La leyenda Uchiha activa su Rinnegan, trayendo de regreso el alma del chico, reviviéndolo. El cuerpo del pequeño vuelve a convulsionar, resistiendo cinco minutos esta vez antes de morir nuevamente.

" _Hazlo, Madara"_ , ordena Kabuto. _"¿Hasta cuándo?"_ , pregunta el portador del dojutsu de los ojos circulares; _"Hasta que lo asimile. Si funcionó en ese infeliz debe funcionar en éste"_.

Yakushi Kabuto se retira, dejando a su sirviente con aquella tarea. Madara observa al pequeño, mientras trata de recordar cuantas veces lo ha revivido: en la doceava ocasión dejó de contar. Kabuto podría simplemente dejarlo ir: con él bajo su dominio no necesita a esa cosa, pero es como si su invocador disfrutara aquél trabajo, el ver sus logros y retorcidos medios sobre ese cuerpo.

Como si lo odiara.

Un odio que Madara conoce mejor que nadie, porque es el odio que los ojos rojos han atraído sobre sí desde siempre.


End file.
